Pokémon Reset Bloodlines
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Volver en el tiempo para salvar al mundo es duro, y mucho más cuando el proceso altera la realidad por completo. Cuando Ash despierta en este nuevo mundo tan diferente del antiguo, ¿podrá usar su experiencia de batalla para sobrevivir en su nueva realidad? ¿Y qué son estas llamadas bloodlines a las que todos temen tanto? AshXHarem, traducido del original de Crossoverpairinglover.
1. Cuando una realidad se cierra

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 1:** Cuando una realidad se cierra, otra se abre.

* * *

En el gran multiverso existen multitudes de mundos, los cuales son hogar de muchos seres similares y maravillosos. Seres capaces de manipular energías psíquicas, volar por los cielos, nadar por los océanos más profundos y realizar muchas otras increíbles hazañas. A estas asombrosas criaturas las conocemos como Pokémon.

Desde algunos considerados como pestes muy comunes a otros adorados por su gran poder equiparable al de dioses, hay cientos de especies de Pokémon conocidas por todo el mundo. Tal vez un verdadero número jamás llegue a conocerse, pero el último conteo los situaba alrededor de los 700, y dicho número es propenso a cambiar una vez que alguien reviva un nuevo fósil o descubra a algún nuevo y misterioso habitante del océano.

Los humans son considerados por algunos como una especie perdida de Pokémon, aunque esta teoría en sí misma es un gran motivo de controversia. A pesar de todo, la humanidad ha coexistido junto a los Pokémon por muchas generaciones, en su mayor parte gracias a una enraizada armonía que toma muchísimas y variadas formas.

Algunos Pokémon existen como mascotas, otros como ayudantes de trabajo pesado, pero la vasta mayoría de ellos hace equipo con los humanos para mejorar juntos sus fuerzas; el entrenador y el Pokémon viajan juntos a través de las regiones, enfrentando a otros en batallas competitivas (al igual que en otras formas de competencia, como los Concursos, Exhibiciones y el Pokéathlon) en busca de fama y crecimiento personal para ambos.

Ahora, sucede que existe un joven entrenador en particular que posee algo especial dentro de sí, un entrenador que posee una inusual habilidad de crear vínculos con prácticamente cualquier Pokémon que conozca, un entrenador con un enorme potencial que difícilmente podría ser restringido por su juventud e inexperiencia.

Su nombre es Ash Ketchum.

Nacido en Pueblo Paleta, este extraordinario muchacho ha viajado de región en región, compitiendo en muchos torneos, ganando en las Islas Naranja y en la Frontera de Batalla, y dando un excelente espectáculo en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, a pesar de no haber logrado el primer lugar.

Sin embargo, siempre hay una próxima vez, y en este nuevo viaje a través de la región de Kalos, todo parecía indicar que tenía una gran posibilidad de ganar...

* * *

 _ **La región Kalos, en algún lugar en la Ruta 5 entre Ciudad Lumiose y Pueblo Camphrier…**_

Un globo de aire caliente con la forma del Pokémon gato rasguñador, flotaba impulsado por el suave viento que soplaba sobre el paisaje de Kalos, mientras el Meowth por el cual debía su forma miraba hacia el cielo.

\- Oigan, sonsos, ¿no escucharon algo por ahí? – preguntó el Meowth hablándole a un dueto de jóvenes adultos, el primero un hombre de pelo azul-morado y la otra una mujer pelirroja con un cabello extremadamente largo, ambos con uniformes blancos con botas y guantes negros y en el pecho una enorme R roja.

\- No realmente, como si me importara. – dijo la mujer ausente, muy ocupada haciéndose las uñas para prestar atención.

\- ¿No escucharon una voz murmurando en el cielo, sonando como una máquina descompuesta? – insistió Meowth.

\- ¿No te habrá soltado los tornillos ese último Atactrueno, Meowth? – preguntó el hombre, demostrando un poco más de preocupación que su compañera. – Aunque si no te los suelta la cara de Jessie…

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, JAMES? – gritó furiosa la mujer.

Los gritos de Jessie rápidamente los silenciaron, y pronto tanto James como Meowth se arrepintieron de haber abierto sus bocotas. Al gato no le quedó nada más que hacer excepto volver la mirada al cielo, albergando la esperanza de divisar lo que fuera que hizo ese ruido.

Lo iba a lamentar.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el suelo…**_

El hábil entrenador conocido como Ash Ketchum se encontraba en este momento en medio de su segunda actividad favorita, después de la intensidad de una buena batalla Pokémon: comer. El muchacho de pelo negro con la piel algo tostada, y como siempre llevando una variante de su característica gorra de béisbol roja y su chaqueta y jeans azules, parecía estar compitiendo con una pequeña niña rubia por quién de los dos comía más, mientras una jovencita más cercana a su edad con el pelo color miel se reía al verlos.

Y mientras tanto, no lejos de allí, resonó una especie de explosión, y una voz de pronto murmuró algo que sonó como "el futuro es ahora", pero al parecer eso era una ocurrencia tan común que los dos que competían por quién comía más se enfrascaron demasiado en ello y no le prestaron más atención aparte de mirar un instante por encima del hombro para verificar que el chico rubio con overol azul claro todavía seguía vivo, aunque algo chamuscado.

Esparcidos a su alrededor estaban varios diferentes Pokémon; un ratón amarillo conocido como Pikachu, uno más pequeño de color naranja, Dedenne, el conejo Bunnelby, la marmota verde y marrón Chespin, la zorrita de fuego amarilla y roja Fennekin, la pequeña rana ninja Froakie, y el pequeño pajarito Fletchling; todos dando saltos alegremente y con energía, habiendo terminado ya de comer y pasando el rato mientras los humanos terminaban su competencia de quién comía más.

Y hablando de eso, el chico rubio de overol, todavía cubierto de polvo negro luego de que el último de sus artilugios le explotó encima, se ajustó sus gafas (milagrosamente intactas) mientras veía a su pequeña hermana y a Ash comer como si no hubiese mañana.

\- No saben cómo envidio sus metabolismos. – dijo con un tono seco, aunque sorprendido. Pero justo cuando Ash estaba a punto de echarle mano a la última galleta del plato, esta de pronto se desvaneció... y no porque Ash o la niña rubia se la hubiesen comido.

Los cuatro humanos se quedaron viendo confusos el lugar donde desapareció la galleta, mientras Pikachu, Froakie, Fletchling, Chespin y Fennekin hacían lo mismo al ver que su comida también desapareció sin razón aparente, mientras Bunnelby miraba a lo lejos y Dedenne se quedó dormido en la hierba sin motivo aparente.

\- ¿Por casualidad no hay Kecleons en Kalos? – Ash sugirió, dándole a su otro compañero una mirada interrogante, este asintió con la cabeza, pero agregó:

\- No creo que ese sea el caso aquí. – Le echó un ojo al Froakie que parecía estar ligeramente molesto por algo antes de proseguir. – Estoy muy seguro de que si hubiera algún Kecleon escondido cerca, Froakie hubiera podido sentir su presencia antes que se acercara para robarse la última galleta.

\- ¡FROAKIE FROAK! – dijo la pequeña rana estando de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza y feliz por el cumplido. De cualquier manera, era un misterio, y uno por el cual Ash no estaba feliz. Él quería esa galleta.

\- ¿Y entonces qué pasó, quién se llevó la galleta? – quiso saber la niña pequeña, mientras de pronto el árbol detrás de ellos comenzaba a desaparecer, igual que la galleta.

Todos los seres en el claro, a excepción del profundamente dormido Dedenne, le dieron al ahora vacío espacio donde antes había estado un gran árbol una mirada llena de alarma. Mientras tanto, el cielo comenzó a transformarse de un hermoso día soleado a un infinito abismo de oscuridad, con nubes de tormenta lanzando rayos, mientras árbol tras árbol todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer de nuevo.

Ash se preguntó por dentro si sería un Pokémon el que estaba haciendo esto, y por qué. Sin embargo, sí tenía una ligera idea, habiendo sido testigo antes de un incidente muy parecido… y eso no hizo nada para tranquilizarlo.

\- Hermano… ¿qué está pasando? – La pequeña niña comenzó a lloriquear de terror, mientras se agarraba del brazo de su hermano tratando de calmarse.

\- No… no lo sé, ¡la ciencia no tiene respuesta para esto! – exclamó, incapaz de ocultar su propia preocupación.

Después de sacar aparato tras aparato para tratar de averiguar qué diablos estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y sin ir a ninguna parte, no recolectó ningún dato. De hecho, el dispositivo que usaba para escanear también desapareció, borrándose de sus manos como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

La chica mayor, sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta que tanto Ash como Pikachu tenían expresiones distintas en sus rostros que el resto de ellos. Menos en las líneas de un horror del tipo "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" y más bien algo como "Por Arceus, no de nuevo".

\- Ash, ¿qué está sucediendo? – le preguntó, mientras que Ash solo pudo responder con un susurro.

\- No puede ser… es lo del Pueblo Alamos otra vez.

El suelo alrededor de ellos también comenzó a desaparecer, y venía hacia ellos como si un borrador gigante estuviese haciendo desaparecer el mundo mismo.

\- ¿Pueblo Alamos? – preguntó la chica.

Pero apenas tuvo un segundo para reflexionar en esto, antes de que la tierra sobre la que estaban parados también fuese borrada de la existencia. Sin ningún suelo que los sostuviera, todos comenzaron a caer, gritando de horror, hacia un infinito abismo de nubes. Sus gritos solo resonaron apenas por unos segundos, antes de que casi todos ellos desaparecieran por completo, todos excepto uno, que siguió gritando mientras una luz dorada lo rodeaba.

 _ **¡THUMP!**_

Con un gruñido, Ash se puso de pie, para encontrarse con que había caído en un piso que parecía hecho de puros diamantes inmaculados, sosteniéndose la cabeza y sintiéndose como si hubiera caído de un avión.

\- ¿Qué... qué acaba de pasar? – se preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de determinar dónde se encontraba.

El lugar parecía un palacio, aparentemente cubierto de oro y plata, con joyas que iban desde rubíes hasta zafiros, pasando por esmeraldas y diamantes incrustados en los sólidos pilares de platino, y enormes perlas que colgaban alrededor de cada puerta cerrada. La enorme riqueza del mundo en el que aterrizó le recordó algo a Ash: nada de eso valía nada si no tenía a nadie con quién compartirlo.

\- ¡Pikachu! – llamó primero a su más importante compañero, y esperó algunos segundos por alguna respuesta. – ¡Serena! ¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! ¿Hay alguien?

Los llamó una y otra vez, pero nada. La habitación permaneció en silencio. Parecía ser el único allí...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El gran palacio de pronto fue golpeado por una enorme explosión de energía que fue lo bastante fuerte para volver a hacer caer al suelo a Ash, al tiempo que comenzó a brillar de varios colores en sucesión rápida; primero rojo y verde, después azul y amarillo, luego blanco y negro...

Las luces vinieron una tras otra en destellos que le lastimaban los ojos como si fueran los ataques de un Pokémon eléctrico, así que Ash no tuvo más remedio que cerrarlos, sin volver a abrirlos de nuevo sino hasta que la luz pareció haber bajado de intensidad lo suficiente y sin brillar con la fuerza del sol, sino más bien con la tranquilidad de la luna. Aunque lo que vio frente a sus ojos resultó ser enormemente familiar.

Un pie con una punta dorada, que llevaba hacia una pierna blanca, esta a su vez conectada a un gran Pokémon cuadrúpedo de piel blanca, con una cabeza elegante y varias estructuras doradas que lo rodeaban formando un patrón como con forma de rayos. Este era un Pokémon por el que los extremistas religiosos escalaban las más altas montañas con la esperanza de oír su mensaje, o le rezaban para que cada arbusto por el que pasaran se prendiera en llamas como una señal de su presencia.

Ash al parecer se topó con él en una semana muy lenta.

\- ¡Arceus! – exclamó Ash asombrado y a la vez conmocionado mientras el creador del Mundo Pokémon asintió en respuesta.

\- Saludos, Ash. Creo que tenemos mucho qué discutir.

Esto solo significaba una cosa: se encontraba en el Dominio de Arceus.

\- Seré sincero contigo, la realidad como la conocemos ha dejado de existir. – comenzó Arceus sin preámbulo, mientras Ash abría la mandíbula ante el creador de una manera que pondría a un Magikarp en vergüenza.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Eh? – Ash comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su voz parecía estar cambiando, antes de volver de nuevo a la normalidad.

\- Oh sí, tal vez notes cambios en tu voz, la realidad al distorsionarse puede tener ese efecto en una persona. – admitió Arceus. Ash tuvo el presentimiento de que Arceus probablemente arquearía una ceja divertido si las tuviera, especialmente cuando agregó. – Aunque diré esto, tu voz original era mejor.

\- ¿Voz original? Pero si mi voz siempre ha sido la misma. – insistió Ash, aunque en efecto, su voz cambió entre dos tonos distintos con cada palabra, haciendo que sonara realmente perturbador.

\- Hum, sí, eso está relacionado con el problema a la mano. – dijo Arceus frunciendo el cejo. – Para responder a la pregunta del por qué la realidad dejó de existir, puedes culpar a aquel al que llaman Cyrus.

\- ¡¿El líder del Equipo Galactic?! – exclamó Ash alarmado.

Había creído que ese sujeto había muerto, habiendo desaparecido en un plano paralelo de la existencia para nunca volver a ser visto… o algo por el estilo. En realidad nunca entendió del todo la explicación que le dieron.

\- Sí, en efecto se aventuró en un plano diferente de la existencia, y al hacerlo logró aprender los métodos naturales para manipular las fluctuaciones del espacio-tiempo. Esto hubiera llevado a cualquier humano mentalmente normal a la locura, pero su trastornada mente pudo comprender las fuerzas del espacio y del tiempo que ocurren de manera natural para asegurarse de que el mundo no caiga en un estado de entropía, o conflictos en sus extremos.

Arceus se detuvo un momento, luego de pensar que tal vez sería algo complicado para Ash, trató de pensar en cómo podría seguir la explicación para que él comprendiera.

\- Para exponerlo a un nivel que puedas entender, este proceso incluye introducir nuevos tipos de Pokémon, separar ataques físicos y especiales de manera más lógica y cambiar la cantidad de Pokémon conocidos por la ciencia. Es muy similar a lo que un escritor humano llamaría "continuidad retroactiva". Con este conocimiento, fue capaz de sobrepasar a Dialga y Palkia y alterar los resultados finales de su nacimiento, en esencia destruyendo por completo la realidad y rehaciéndola por completo a ese mundo que desea, ese mundo sin espíritu. De hecho, de ese mundo ya solo quedamos tres formas de vida: Cyrus, tú y yo. – Arceus nuevamente se detuvo para que Ash pudiese procesar todo lo que le había dicho.

\- Espera... ¿me estás diciendo que?

\- Sí, me temo que todos tus amigos están más que muertos. – replicó Arceus sin titubear, mientras Ash lo veía con una expresión de horror. – Ninguno de tus Pokémon, familiares o amigos nació o existió.

Eso hacía el hecho de que Ash existiera un desastre temporal muy complicado, aunque un detalle algo menor considerando el actual declive que la realidad estaba sufriendo; a raíz de estar en un proceso que prácticamente era de estar detonándose a sí misma, Arceus tendría que desaparecer por completo a Ash para preservar lo que quedaba de la realidad. Pero, paradojas aparte...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El misterioso palacio de Arceus de nuevo fue golpeado por una fuerza masiva que sacudió sus cimientos místicos, haciendo que Ash volviera a perder el equilibrio y casi cayera, solo que los ojos del creador brillaron en azul y lo ayudaron a levantarse con un ataque Psíquico.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo. La distorsión temporal está tratando de borrarme a mí de la existencia igual que a todos los demás. – dijo Arceus mientras observaba los ataques a su palacio. Al parecer decidió apurar el paso porque rápidamente pasó a la explicación, muy apresurada. – La única manera de aliviar este desastre es enviar a alguien que sea competente atrás en el tiempo con sus memorias intactas, alguien que sea capaz de impedir que Cyrus descubra las respuestas del tiempo y el espacio. Y ese alguien, por defecto, eres tú.

Ya que Ash se veía conmocionado ante esto, Arceus decidió no mencionar que Ash había sido su tercera opción. Originalmente quiso enviar a la Campeona Pokémon de Sinnoh, Cynthia, pero ella desapareció antes de poder traerla a su palacio, al igual que ocurrió con Lance, de los Hombres-G Pokémon.

\- ¿Y-yo? - tartamudeó Ash en completo shock. – ¡Yo no puedo salvar al mundo!

\- Según puedo constatar, has salvado el día en muchas ocasiones. – le recordó Arceus al entrenador. – En Shamouti y Michina salvaste al mundo entero, sin mencionar el haber salvado áreas grandes importantes en muchas otras ocasiones. No puedo entender por qué no crees ser capaz.

\- ¡Es porque nunca puedo ganar en nada! – exclamó Ash, dejando salir una tremenda frustración que tenía enterrada desde hacía tiempo, haciendo que explotara toda de una vez. – ¡Perdí en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, y perdí en mi primer desafío de gimnasio en Kalos, y con una gran ventaja de mi parte según los tipos! ¡Si yo soy la última esperanza de la realidad, todos estamos perdidos!

Arceus lo observó por un momento, antes de empezar a brillar mientras un campo circular de energía rodeaba a los dos sobrevivientes de la realidad, mientras varias escenas comenzaban a aparecer frente a sus ojos.

 _\- Gastrodon ya no puede continuar, Torterra es el ganador..._

 _\- Ninjask ya no puede continuar, Buizel es el ganador..._

Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon mientras veía su batalla con Paul en Sinnoh, pero parecía ir diferente. Aparte del cambio en el orden que fueron derrotados los Pokémon, parecía haber mayor intensidad en la batalla que antes; como si hubiera mucho más en riesgo que en esa última batalla que tuvieron (la cual fue tal vez su victoria más satisfactoria de todos los tiempos, sin contar posiblemente a Drake y a Brandon). Y entonces, en una escena muy familiar, Infernape derrotó a Electivire, y la declaración lo selló:

 _\- Electivire ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Infernape. La batalla, y el campeonato de la Liga Sinnoh son para Ash de Pueblo Paleta._

Ash se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, mientras Arceus retrocedía la escena una vez más, pasando algunos montajes rápidos de las batallas anteriores a esa.

 _\- Ash derrota a Nando y avanza a los ocho mejores..._

 _\- Ash derrota a Conway y avanza a las semifinales..._

 _\- Ash derrota a Barry y avanza a la final..._

Y luego la escena avanzó rápidamente de nuevo, esta vez hasta Unova.

 _\- Ash ha vencido a Cameron, nuestro favorito entre los entrenadores de fuera de la región, Ash pasa a los 32 mejores..._

El Lucario de Cameron se encontró a la merced del Pilar de Fuego de Pignite, mientras que Hydreigon fue derribado por la Tijera-X de Leavanny potenciada con Enjambre.

\- _¡Al derrotar a Bianca, Ash avanza a los 16 mejores!_ – gritó el anunciador, mostrando una imagen de Palpitoad derribando a Emboar con una potente Hidro Bomba.

 _\- Virgil ha sido derrotado, y con ello, Ash avanza a los 8 mejores…_ – El Eevee de Virgil fue noqueado por un poderoso Golpe de Roca de Boldore.

 _\- Con su victoria ante Stephan, Ash avanza a las semifinales…_ – Igual y como Ash lo recordaba, Krookodile acabó con Sawk usando un As Aéreo.

\- _¡Con su victoria sobre Trip, Ash avanza a las finales!_ – Pikachu de nuevo derrotó a Serperior mientras que escenas de batallas anteriores mostraban a Oshawott derrotando a un Vanilluxe mientras Unfezant dominaba a Conkeldurr y Snivy a un Jellicent.

Ash de pronto se encontró mirando una brutal batalla contra nada más y nada menos que Tobias, de todas las personas, cuyos Darkrai y Latios fueron los únicos Pokémon a los que Ash pudo verle, y esta vez su otro yo decidió ir por algunos de sus viejos Pokémon como refuerzo, considerando que estaba viendo a Sceptile peleando contra Darkrai de nuevo, mientras una escena posterior mostraba a Krookodile peleando con Latios, con un tablero que mostraba que Heracross había luchado contra Darkrai y perdió, y después retornó a Sceptile tras pelear con Darkrai.

El encuentro avanzó a toda velocidad, con un tablero que mostraba a Heracross, Sceptile, Krookodile, Infernape, Charizard y Pikachu habiendo luchado (y derrotado) a Tobias, levantando con orgullo el trofeo de Unova mientras los Pokémon que capturó en dicha región celebraban alegremente...

La serie de imágenes en sucesión rápida dejó a Ash en un completo estado de confusión y shock. ¿Acaso Arceus se sentía con ganas de hacerlo sentir peor mostrándole cómo debería ser, y no parecía serlo?

\- Uno no puede simplemente destruir la realidad con un sacudón de la mano. – dijo Arceus sacando de sus pensamientos a Ash, mientras este solo miraba cada vez con más terror en el rostro a medida que Arceus elaboraba los hechos. – Hay que practicar la manipulación del tiempo, y tú fuiste su sujeto de pruebas para hacerlo. Para descubrir cómo lograr todas las alteraciones temporales que quería hacer de un solo golpe, y para evitar que yo lo detectara, tuvo que practicar con cambios mucho más pequeños. Para ponerlo en términos humanos, decidió hacerlo siendo un completo bastardo contigo y saboteando tu nivel de inteligencia y habilidades al azar, afectando no solo tu mente, sino las habilidades físicas de tus Pokémon. Prácticamente todas las derrotas que tuviste en Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos fueron resultado de Cyrus metiéndose contigo.

Ash se quedó mirando el futuro que debería haber sido en completo asombro.

\- ¿Es decir… que no soy un fracasado?

\- No. – aseguró Arceus, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y todas mis derrotas desde la Frontera de Batalla fueron por…?

Arceus de repente se rio, mientras mostraba alrededor de las escenas que mostraban la pelea entre el Electivire de Gary y Pikachu, al igual que la batalla del Lago Acuity.

\- Oh no, todavía has perdido batallas completamente bajo tu propia responsabilidad; nadie es perfecto. – Arceus casi sonaba divertido al recordarle a Ash que no era la perfección encarnada. Luego que Ash recuperó su compostura tras ese recordatorio, Arceus retomó la conversación sobre salvar al mundo.

\- Muy bien, ahora que todo está en orden, te enviaré de regreso al pasado, concretamente, al día en que te convertiste en entrenador por primera vez. – Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Ash, Arceus le hizo un gesto para silenciarle la pregunta y explicó. – Estoy haciendo esto porque el mundo no puede permitirse una segunda disrupción del tiempo y el espacio, así que tendrás prepararte tanto como sea posible para detener los planes de Cyrus, aunque reconozco que enviarte de vuelta hasta el día de tu nacimiento podría arruinar tu cordura. También, como entiendo que como Entrenador Pokémon comprendes la necesidad del trabajo en equipo, te otorgaré la habilidad de restaurar las memorias de tus...

 _ **¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**_

Una explosión todavía más fuerte sacudió de nuevo el palacio del creador Pokémon, mientras Arceus miraba a Ash con una evidente expresión de alarma, más de lo que se vio cuando creyó haber sido traicionado por Damos.

\- No hay suficiente tiempo, no podré hacer esto tan completo como hubiese preferido. – Arceus se enfocó en Ash mientras un brillo naranja rodeaba al muchacho, al tiempo que todo el palacio a su alrededor se sacudía cada vez más y más violentamente. – A diferencia de Dialga, tengo que enfocarme mucho más para enviar a alguien a través del tiempo de manera segura, como seguramente lo habrás experimentado antes. Podrás restaurar las memorias, pero no tan perfecta y limpiamente como esperaba otorgártelo, y no será muy flexible, además las distorsiones de la línea temporal original podrían tener consecuencias impredecibles, pero es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos todos…

 _ **¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**_

Los sacudones se volvieron todavía más violentos, mientras el brillo naranja en Ash cesaba, de una manera parecida a un videojuego al apagarse, y con una similar sensación de sentirse incompleto, mientras un orbe irregular de color azul se formaba alrededor de Ash.

\- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, espero que no despiertes en un cuerpo de sexo opuesto o de algún Pokémon, o algo que pueda ser perturbador para ti. Y no esperes que yo recuerde nada en la nueva línea temporal, así que si intento matarte la próxima vez que nos veamos… no lo tomes personal…

Antes que Ash pudiese dejar claros su confusión y horror ante tales escenarios, el orbe azul explotó en una luz y Ash desapareció en ella, a solo segundos de que todo el palacio colapsara en sí mismo, con Arceus en él.

* * *

 _ **En los confines del tiempo…**_

Extrañas luces y sonidos sobrecargaron los sentidos mortales Ash, mientras caía a través de un vórtice indescriptible, mientras su voz seguía cambiando de un tono a otro, mientras oía como susurros palabras en sus orejas en una lengua que parecía estar hecha de cada voz individual que había oído en toda su vida, como una sola voz y a la vez como muchas.

- _Bloodline… Dominio… Especie… Corazón… Ataque… Fusión… Profecía… Familia… Sombra… Aura… Poder… Amor… Furia… Odio… Mega… Secretos… Muerte…_

Estas y cientos de otras palabras más asaltaron la cabeza de Ash, con el muchacho apenas logrando seguirles el paso, mientras una nueva, brillante e intensa luz comenzó a llenar el vórtice.

La luz consumió a Ash por completo, y a partir de ese momento, no supo nada más…

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** ¿Cómo están todos? Muy bien, tal como había dicho en mi historia de "Amigas y Rivales por Igual", quise volver al fandom de Pokémon, aunque no solo con historias propias, sino también con una traducción de esta cuya premisa me atrajo, pese a que tenía mis reservas respecto a algunos elementos. Sin embargo, después de verla decidí que vale la pena compartirla, y por eso me ofrecí a hacer de traductor. Ya tengo los primeros tres capítulos traducidos, con el cuarto ya dentro de poco a ser terminado, pero iré posteándolos con calma, con algunos intervalos de dos o tres días, pues además tengo otros proyectos en paralelo de los cuales ocuparme.

Ahora, para los que no hayan leído la versión original, creo que es mejor que aclare algunos puntos. El primero, que era una de las reservas que tenía con esta historia, es que este fic, tal como lo dice el summary, será AshxHarem, y dicho harem tendrá a seis miembros (ya elegidas por el autor original **Crossoverpairinglover** ). Segundo, el Ash que verán en esta historia será más inteligente y competente que su versión en canon por varios factores, por razones que verán a su debido momento, pero en esencia, seguirá teniendo la misma personalidad enérgica, competitiva y compasiva que todos le conocemos. Tercero, si ven la fecha de publicación de la historia original, se habrán dado cuenta de que esta historia comenzó a ser publicada cuando la saga XY estaba todavía iniciando, ese es el punto donde la realidad fue destruida, pero a medida que avance, se irá adaptando a los sucesos que ocurrieron (o hubieran seguido ocurriendo) en dicha línea temporal de haber continuado ininterrumpida. Y finalmente, para quienes hayan visto la original, o por casualidad la página de TV Tropes y sepan que hay varios oneshots conectados con la historia principal (uno de los cuales también es mío, por cierto) y se pregunten sobre ellos, déjenme decirles que sí, planeo traducir esos también (con el permiso de sus autores), pero ya hasta que haya traducido toda la historia principal primero hasta donde ha llegado, eso me facilitará las cosas para ir más ordenado.

Ya creo que eso es todo. Veamos qué tal me va ocupándome de varios proyectos en paralelo. Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo he hecho. Nos veremos en unos días con el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces.


	2. Iniciales y Spearows, la nueva realidad

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 2:** Iniciales y Spearows, la nueva realidad.

* * *

 ** _Lugar y tiempo desconocidos…_**

Ash abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con que estaba en un lugar oscuro, sin luces, y a pesar de todo se le sentía extrañamente familiar, aunque no pudiera ver nada. Parpadeando, trató de enfocar su mente, totalmente confuso con lo que había sucedido (con eso del fin de la realidad y todo). Miró a su alrededor por un momento y descubrió por qué el lugar se le hacía tan familiar. Era su habitación, y el reloj que tenía sobre una mesita de noche que no recordaba haber tenido la última vez (y era digital, qué genial) decía que ya eran cerca de las 3:00 am. Saliendo de sus cobijas y sentándose en el borde de la cama, Ash movió sus manos enfrente de su cara; se alegró de comprobar que eran exactamente como las recordaba, nada de pelaje espeso, garras o alas. Tampoco tenía una cola, por si las dudas. Eso quería decir que seguía siendo humano, y al tocarse rápidamente en el pecho y la entrepierna pudo comprobar que seguía siendo hombre, así que nada parecía haber cambiado…

No fue hasta que sus manos hicieron contacto con su rostro que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal allí, muy mal. Había pelo en ella; corto y casi imperceptible pero estaba presente en lugares donde nunca antes lo había tenido. Alarmado, se paró de la cama de un salto, fue a presionar el interruptor más cercano que pudo hallar y se miró al espejo para encontrarse con algo con lo que nunca antes había tenido que lidiar antes… vello facial.

Vello facial mañanero en un rostro que se veía algo mayor… y en retrospectiva, se percató además de que se sentía más alto de estatura. Eso quería decir que ahora era un poco mayor en edad… la pregunta sería, ¿qué tanto? De lo único que estaba seguro era que sería un adolescente, así que viendo el lado amable, no había despertado para encontrarse consigo mismo tan viejo como el Profesor Oak.

Después de tomarse unos momentos para pensar, de pronto su mente entró en un estado de completo caos… parecía que cualquier intento que hiciera por tratar de comprobar qué cosas eran diferentes era virtualmente imposible. Todo el asunto de "retroceder en el tiempo con tus memorias intactas a una línea temporal alterada con sus propias memorias " sin duda haría que acceder a cualquiera de ellas fuese un problema en sí mismo. Aunque al parecer, se iba corrigiendo por sí solo; Ash en unos instantes se dio cuenta de que había recuperado una memoria muy útil, acerca de aprender como afeitarse esos pelos tan desagradables que tenía en la cara. Al tomarse un minuto para quitarse esa molestia, pudo aclararse la mente y tomarse el tiempo para recordar un poco más y con calma.

\- Muy bien… todavía vivo en Pueblo Paleta, mi mamá sigue siendo la misma, el Profesor Oak sigue aquí y hasta donde puedo recordar nada más es diferente. – Empezó a hablar en voz alta a raíz de la dificultad de sacar algo de su mente en ese momento. Eso y le habían dicho que repetir las cosas en voz alta era bueno para recordar. – Y mi padre es…

Luego de intentar hacerse la pregunta una y otra vez, Ash se dio por vencido. Eso, por alguna razón, se le hacía un desastre para recordarlo de cualquiera de las dos líneas temporales, además de que tenía otras cosas qué considerar. Como el por qué estaba todavía en casa, si la edad que tenía era… la suficiente para que le saliera vello facial.

Todavía con la luz encendida, alcanzó a ver algo que podría serle útil, una cinta de video con una Pokébola en ella, y los restos de un paquete te correo que tenía el nombre de Oak en él. Ash se movió para poner la cinta en su videograbadora, antes de acordarse de la vez que en la línea temporal original tenía su radio encendido (con el volumen bajo) por la noche; su mamá tenía muchas cualidades, pero el sueño ligero no era una de ellas. Y esto al parecer también era igual en la nueva línea temporal.

Haciendo una mueca de miedo ante un posible y prematuro fin de su viaje Pokémon sin haberlo siquiera comenzado, finalmente dio con un par de auriculares y el adaptador para conectarlos a su televisor, que extrañamente estaban encima de una carta. Ah, las maravillas de la tecnología. Ash agarró los auriculares, lo bastante grandes como para quedarles a las orejas de Pikachu, y entonces se percató de quién era el remitente de la carta.

Serena.

\- Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo. – observó, notando además que la carta aceleró esa parte de sus todavía algo distorsionadas memorias. – Esta vez sí mantuve contacto con ella…

Los recuerdos llegaron a él, memorias sobre la madre de Serena y un accidente con un Rhyhorn que provocó que tuviese que irse del campamento antes de tiempo. Cielos, eso le hacía sentirse menos como un idiota, y al mismo tiempo también lo hacía sentirse más idiota por no hacerlo en la antigua línea temporal...

\- Eh… tal vez deba poner la cinta antes de que empiece a sentirme bipolar otra vez. – se dijo Ash a sí mismo antes de agregar. – Y tal vez sea mejor que deje de hablar solo antes que esto se vuelva un hábito.

Y con esto, insertó la cinta.

 _\- Saludos, joven entrenador o entrenadora. Soy el Profesor Samuel Oak. Si has recibido este video, quiere decir que aprobaste el Examen de Entrenador Pokémon y pronto obtendrás tu licencia como Entrenador Pokémon._

La pantalla mostraba al mundialmente famoso Profesor Pokémon en su laboratorio, el cual tampoco parecía haber cambiado en absoluto.

 _\- Este examen puede tomarse de muchas maneras, pero para recibir un Pokémon inicial de mi parte, tienes que haber completado mi Campamento Pokémon de Verano y el examen escrito al final de este, aprobándolo con un 90% o más. También necesitas haber cumplido los 15 años, pero ya que el campamento solo está abierto a jóvenes de catorce años o más y la prueba de las 151 preguntas toma mucho tiempo para corregir, creo que para estas alturas ya habrás cumplido los quince._

Mucho tiempo para corregir, sí claro. El Profesor Oak seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo su investigación Pokémon y por eso lo dejaba aplazado para el final. Pero al menos eso le decía que tenía 15 años. Era bueno saber eso. Aunque de pronto se sobrecogió ligeramente al recordar el examen de 151 preguntas. Estaba seguro de que había contestado mal la número 137 (Porygon no puede aprender Velo Sagrado).

- _Cualquier entrenador que inicie en mi laboratorio puede comenzar con Bulbasaur, Charmander, o Squirtle. –_ Para enfatizar esto, el profesor dejó salir a los aludidos de cada una de las tres Pokébolas que estaban sobre la mesa. _– Como entrenador, tú y tus Pokémon crecerán juntos, se fortalecerán unos a otros y aprenderán más sobre ustedes y el mundo que los rodea. Ahora, aunque puedes comenzar con cualquier Pokémon, como lo hacen muchos entrenadores famosos, solo quienes pasen mi Campamento de Verano pueden tener como compañeros a los Pokémon iniciales de Kanto que en lo salvaje son extremadamente raros de conseguir. Ahora, todos los entrenadores tienen que llegar a mi Laboratorio Pokémon a eso de las 8:00 am. Cualquier entrenador que no se aparezca no recibirá a su inicial._

Ash nunca antes había escuchado al profesor sonar tan serio, y eso hizo que lo asaltara una pregunta realmente inquietante. Si no podía llegar tarde, eso quería decir que tendría que elegir a uno de los tres iniciales (y no a Pikachu). ¿Qué pasaría si no podía volver a viajar con su mejor amigo? ¿O acaso su Pikachu sería un Charmander esta vez? En tal caso, ¿qué pasaría con el Charmander/Charizard que tuvo antes?

 _\- Ahora, permíteme recordarte las obligaciones legales a las que accediste después de tomar mi Examen de Entrenador Pokémon y por iniciar en mi laboratorio..._

Afortunadamente, todas las preguntas trascendentes respecto al espacio y el tiempo en la cabeza de Ash fueron ahogadas por estar escuchando los aburridos recovecos legales, que rápidamente dejaron a Ash volviendo a dormir como un tronco.

* * *

 _ **7:55 AM, en la colina de entrada al laboratorio del Profesor Oak…**_

Ash ya había llegado. De algún modo se las arregló para pasar el resto de la noche sin destrozar su alarma. Tras devorar a tambor batiente el desayuno que su madre le cocinó (que era igual de delicioso que en la antigua línea temporal, aunque extrañamente ya tenía a Mimey con ella, lo que le ahorró el tener que limpiar el desastre que dejó) pudo salir y llegar al laboratorio con cinco minutos de sobra. Lo mejor de todo, finalmente recordó que en esta línea temporal, aparte de él, el único otro que pasó el examen del Profesor Oak fue Gary, y si se llevaba a Squirtle igual que la última vez… bueno, la pregunta de si Pikachu podría volver a reencarnarse todavía seguía en el aire.

Sin embargo, rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron liberados de las "profundidades del tiempo y el espacio" al ver que el Profesor Oak estaba discutiendo con un sujeto bastante alto (para dar una idea, era del mismo tamaño que él recordaba al Teniente Surge) con un traje que parecía salido de los mitos acerca de los Hombres de Negro.

\- Apreciamos enormemente su… cooperación, Profesor. – dijo el hombre con una voz fría mientras comenzaba a alejarse, dejando atrás a un muy deprimido Profesor Oak. – Me aseguraré de informarle de su amabilidad en la próxima reunión sobre los presupuestos.

Fue entonces que Ash finalmente se acercó al deprimido profesor, y el anciano levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del joven, a quien le pareció que de pronto había envejecido otra década.

\- Oh, Ash. – le dijo en un tono de tristeza. – En verdad lo siento, pero…

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Profesor? – Ash no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quién era ese hombre gigantesco e intimidante? ¿Acaso hizo que clausuraran a Oak o algo?

\- Se llevaron a los Pokémon iniciales… lo lamento.

* * *

 _ **7:57 am, en el estudio de Oak…**_

\- El hombre al que viste ahora era un matón de un oficial del gobierno. – comenzó a relatar Oak mientras se sentaba con Ash en la sala, sirviéndole una taza de té al aspirante a entrenador, que estaba bastante desconcertado. – Lo envió el padre de unos gemelos que asistieron al Campamento de Verano al mismo tiempo que tú, pero estaban en una cabaña diferente, así que no creo que los reconozcas. Aunque los gemelos pasaron la prueba con los estándares regulares, no lograron cumplir los requeridos en mi laboratorio, así que no fueron elegidos para recibir Pokémon iniciales. Esto en parte se debe, como seguro recordarás, debido al Tratado Internacional de Pokémon Iniciales, que expresa claramente que los Pokémon raros que se les dan a los entrenadores como compañeros iniciales tienen que ser del más alto calibre, en parte para controlar su posible tráfico en el mercado negro. Sin embargo, su padre decidió... iluminarme, respecto a los recortes de presupuesto que se aproximan.

Oak se inclinó hacia adelante sumido más en su depresión, mientras que Ash se limitaba a escuchar, vagamente recordando algunas de estas regulaciones a raíz de que sus memorias todavía eran algo borrosas (en su defensa, dos líneas temporales de memorias tomarían mucho tiempo en restablecerse por completo).

\- Ya que es el presidente del comité que aprueba los presupuestos para los investigadores, eso quiere decir que puede decidir a dónde va el dinero, y apenas si gano lo suficiente para mantener estas instalaciones incluso con mis honorarios como escritor. Así que mis opciones eran, o le entregaba los iniciales a los gemelos, o tendré que recortar las reservas para alimentar a los Pokémon solo para asegurarme de lograr el mínimo de investigación científica para conseguir fondos del gobierno en primer lugar. Lo único bueno es que, a pesar de que su padre es un patán, los gemelos son jóvenes amables y adoran a los Pokémon, así que estoy seguro de que esos Charmander y Bulbasaur estarán en buenas manos.

Ash podía entender por lo que pasaba el Profesor; había sido una decisión difícil, pero a la vez sencilla de tomar. Tal vez lo hubiera arruinado a él, pero salvaría al laboratorio. No podía culparlo. Eso quizás podría condenar al mundo entero (otra vez), pero no era como que el Profesor Oak pudiera saberlo.

\- Entiendo, Profesor. – dijo Ash decepcionado, pero comprendiendo la situación. – Bueno, supongo que siempre hay el próximo…

\- Pero acabo de tener una espléndida idea, mi joven amigo. – Oak de pronto recuperó sus ánimos, como si de repente le llegara la inspiración. – Tal vez no pueda darte uno de los Pokémon iniciales tradicionales, pero todavía puedo ofrecerte una buena selección de donde elegir.

Ash levantó la ceja algo confundido, aunque tuvo un buen presentimiento de a dónde iría esto.

* * *

 _ **8:00 am, cuarto de almacenamiento de Pokébolas número 25 de Oak…**_

\- Observa, muchacho, este laboratorio es el lugar fuera de las Pokébolas para todos los Pokémon de los entrenadores que comienzan aquí. En parte la razón de darles Pokémon iniciales a los entrenadores, es el acuerdo de poder cuidar a sus Pokémon adicionales aquí, lo que me permite estudiar las dinámicas entre Pokémon y humanos en mayor detalle. – le explicaba Oak a Ash, sin tener idea de que el muchacho ya había recibido una versión muy similar de este discurso cuando volvió a Pueblo Paleta tras ganar su octava medalla de Kanto. – A pesar de que es un gran beneficio de muchas maneras, admito que me causa gastos astronómicos con lo que es la comida Pokémon, aunque tiene un inesperado pero interesante efecto secundario.

Los dos se encontraban en un cuarto de almacenamiento lleno con docenas de Pokébolas. Tras un momento de silencio, Oak prosiguió:

\- A menudo me encuentro con huevos de Pokémon, que decido cuidar hasta que nazcan y los guardo en las instalaciones, ya que no puedo enviárselos a los entrenadores que se encuentran demasiado lejos. Algunos de ellos los reservo en caso de que algún entrenador que aunque no haya estado en el campamento pero tenga buenas intenciones, necesite ayuda para comenzar su viaje Pokémon si tiene lo necesario. Aunque tú recibirás un Pokédex como parte de haber pasado los requerimientos en mi examen, tendrás que comenzar con uno de estos Pokémon.

Ash tragó en seco, por dentro rezándole a Arceus que cualquiera que fuese la línea temporal en la que estaba, su compañero estuviese adentro de una de esas Pokébolas.

\- Entonces, ¿me llevo al primero que elija o puedo…?

\- Oh no, puedes ver a todos los que quieras hasta que encuentres el que mejor vaya contigo. – le aseguró Oak. El viejo profesor sonrió de ver que Ash tomaba la primera Pokébola en la fila y la lanzaba al aire.

\- ¡Pokémon, yo te elijo!

La bola soltó un destello de luz que comenzó a tomar una forma que Oak no tardó en reconocer, y tratando de disimular su expresión de alarma, mentalmente se preparó para el inminente dolor que sufriría Ash, mientras se materializaba frente a ellos un Pokémon con forma de ratón.

\- Ay no, ese es un poco… irritable, quizás prefieras otro… – Oak recordó que varios entrenadores que intentaron hacer contacto con este en particular, y solo recibieron descargas eléctricas.

Sin embargo, mientras el ratón amarillo Pikachu se formaba frente a Ash, y empezaba con su rutina de mirada asesina y soltar chispas de las mejillas, Ash sonrió de una manera que Oak no podría haber visto mientras movía la mano hacia el Pokémon eléctrico. Pikachu volvió a soltar chispas, tratando de asustarlo, pero en cuanto la mano de Ash le tocó la cabeza, de pronto se calmó y dejó las intenciones de freírlo. Más que eso, se movió tranquilamente hacia Ash y dejó que lo recogiera tranquilamente, mientras el Profesor Oak solamente miraba con la boca abierta.

\- Vaya, que me lleve Giratina, eso fue impresionante. Ese Pikachu siempre ha tenido un mal hábito de querer matar a cualquiera que se le acerque, a no ser que le den kétchup. Entonces, ¿eso significa que quieres comenzar con un tipo eléctrico? – inquirió el Profesor, esperando que así fuera, pues ya se le había agotado el kétchup, y no podía seguir metiendo más de ella en su presupuesto. Ash asintió con la cabeza, mientras Pikachu saltaba de sus manos y retomaba el lugar que le correspondía en el hombro de su compañero. – De acuerdo, ya todo lo que me queda es desearte buena suerte, muchacho. Ahora, si me permites configurarte tu Pokédex y tus Pokébolas antes de que salgas.

* * *

 _ **Afuera, bastante tiempo después…**_

\- Ay, míralo, qué lindo es.

Delia Ketchum quedó totalmente encantada de ver al Pikachu en el hombro de su hijo, aunque en esta ocasión vino ella sola acompañada por su Mimey, en vez de traerse consigo a esa pequeña multitud de vecinos desordenados. Esta vez no le tuvo que traer sus cosas; antes de salir se puso las mismas ropas con las que comenzó su viaje la primera vez (aunque estas eran de la talla de su cuerpo de quince años). Se veía igual que siempre; una mujer castaña vestida con una blusa rosa, que se veía bastante joven y atractiva, aunque él ahora era más alto que ella por haber crecido tanto.

\- ¿Así que lo dejas quedarse fuera de su Pokébola? Eso es tan Johto de tu parte. – dijo mientras le daba un último abrazo. – Cuídate mucho allá afuera.

\- Lo haré. – respondió él. Finalmente cuando lo soltó, Delia siguió despidiéndolo con la mano mientras él empezaba a caminar hacia la Ruta 1.

\- ¡No vayas a presionarte demasiado, tampoco a tu Pikachu!

\- ¡Mime, Mime! – agregó Mimey.

\- ¡No te preocupes, no lo haré!

\- ¡No olvides todos los días cambiarte tu…!

\- ¡Ya lo sé, mamá, ya lo sé! – Ash tuvo un respingo al darse cuenta de que todavía seguía diciéndole eso, a pesar de ser un adolescente. Luego de esto, finalmente se perdió de la vista de su querida, si bien algo sobreprotectora madre, que ya se sentía triste por ver partir de casa a su único hijo.

\- Fue muy interesante, querida. – habló la voz del Profesor Oak detrás de ella. Delia se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, dándose la vuelta para encararlo. – De alguna manera, supo cuál era el Pokémon perfecto para él al primer intento, y se las arregló para calmar a ese violento Pikachu con un solo toque. Fue impresionante.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que nosotros los Ketchum siempre hemos tenido un talento natural para conectarnos con los Pokémon. – dijo Delia con orgullo.

\- Mime, mime. – asintió Mimey estando de acuerdo.

\- Aunque la verdadera pregunta es, ¿fue solo un talento natural? Los dos sabemos que ese muchacho tiene un potencial que solamente demostró una vez cuando era muy pequeño. De hecho, en parte le ofrecí ser su tutor durante el Campamento de Verano Pokémon para ver si volvería a surgir otra vez, pero fue apenas ahora que lo volví a ver hacer algo similar. ¿Será algo de manera consciente?

\- A mí lo que más me preocupa es quién pueda verlo. – susurró Delia con una mezcla de tristeza sombría y preocupación.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 1…**_

Ya después de haber avanzado un largo trecho del camino, Pikachu se bajó del hombro de Ash y se quedó mirando a su compañero totalmente confuso, experimentando una sensación de deja vu. Ash, por su parte dejó de caminar y se quedó parado frente a su viejo amigo.

\- ¡¿Pika, Pika chu?! – Ash tuvo la extraña (o tal vez no tan extraña) sensación de que Pikachu estaba diciendo "¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!" El moreno se encogió de hombros y trató de juntar las piezas para explicarle.

\- Es algo complicado. Dime, ¿no recuerdas haber visto que la realidad… colapsó o algo así? – preguntó Ash. Pikachu negó con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Pikachu procedió a hacer una (extrañamente buena) imitación de un gángster furioso con una chaqueta muy larga.

\- ¿El Pangoro y los Panchams? – preguntó Ash de nuevo. Pikachu asintió. – Muy bien, quiere decir que no pasó mucho desde entonces.

Ash decidió seguir caminando mientras Pikachu trotaba a su lado, mientras proseguía con esa casi unilateral conversación.

\- Poco después de ese incidente… Cyrus… ¿te acuerdas de él? – preguntó. Pikachu imitó entonces la cara de un gruñón inexpresivo. – Sí, lo recuerdas, muy bien. Como sea, no estoy seguro de cómo, pero al parecer descubrió la manera de destruir por completo la realidad como la conocemos. Arceus logró ayudarme a escapar de la destrucción y me envió atrás en el tiempo con la misión de detener a Cyrus. Sin embargo, a causa de algunos problemas, la realidad no volvió a ser exactamente como era antes.

Pikachu lo miró de arriba abajo, como si tomara nota de que ahora era notablemente más alto. Al menos de la misma estatura que Brock si no es que un poco más, Pikachu no había visto a Brock en un largo tiempo como para estar seguro.

\- Sí, el hecho de que ahora soy mayor es una de las diferencias. Y ahora que lo pienso hay otras cosas, como por ejemplo, esta vez sí mantuve contacto con Serena. – A esto último Pikachu le dio una mirada que no supo describir, pero que de alguna manera lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Una mirada que parecía decir "Oh, eso es interesante". Pero ignorándola, prosiguió. – Y aparentemente el Pokédex esta vez tiene información sobre Pokémon que no son nativos de Kanto.

Diciendo esto, activó el botón de entrada aleatoria en su Pokédex para demostrar lo que decía.

\- **DUNSPARCE, EL POKÉMON SERPIENTE DE TIERRA. DUNSPARCE ES UN ÁVIDO EXCAVADOR QUE UTILIZA SU COLA EN FORMA DE TALADRO PARA ENTERRARSE EN EL SUELO. EL POR QUÉ ESTE POKÉMON TIENE ALAS ES DESCONOCIDO POR LA CIENCIA, AUNQUE SE SABE DE CULTOS QUE ADORAN A ESTE POKÉMON COMO EL HIJO DE ARCEUS A RAÍZ DE ELLAS.**

\- Y aparentemente, soy más inteligente que una gran mayoría de mi edad cuando se trata de Pokémon. – Pikachu se quedó viéndolo cuando dijo eso. – Sí, hasta yo sé que cuesta creerlo, pero aparentemente tuve que pasar un test de 151 preguntas con 90% o mejor con el Profesor Oak y conseguir un Pokédex, y para eso tendría que haber sido…

Ash se puso a hacer cuentas mentalmente tratando de determinar cuántas preguntas tuvo que haber respondido correctamente para pasar. Finalmente decidió no darle importancia, aunque estaba seguro que tendrían que haber sido unas 136 o algo así.

\- Y aparte de mí, el único otro que pasó fue Gary, así que creo que eso me hace inteligente.

Pikachu exhaló un suspiro y movió la cabeza negativamente, de una manera muy similar a como un anciano se ponía a lamentarse acerca de cómo los jóvenes echarían a perder el mundo. No obstante, antes que Pikachu pudiera burlarse ante la noción de un Ash inteligente, o que Ash se autodepreciara por ello…

\- ¡Chirp!

Ash y Pikachu de pronto oyeron unos graznidos y aleteos, y con toda certeza un par de Pidgeys estaban volando encima de ellos, con aspecto de querer lanzárseles encima con sus afiladas garras extendidas, y se veían bastante dolorosas. Y así fue.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué les pasa, ni siquiera los atacamos?! – gritó Ash mientras Pikachu soltaba chispas en las mejillas, preparado para recibir al Pidgey que ya se le venía encima. - ¡Muy bien, si lo que quieren es pelear, Pikachu, usa Electrobola!

Pikachu asintió y comenzó a reunir electricidad en su cola… que de pronto y para su horror se disipó en un segundo, dándoles a los dos pájaros amplia oportunidad de embestirlos en el pecho, volando a Pikachu varios metros y haciendo que Ash cayera de sentón al suelo, pero sin detenerse allí, los dos dieron la vuelta y prepararon un segundo ataque aéreo, listos para volver a lanzarse en picada.

\- ¡Detenlos con Cola de Hierro! – gritó Ash.

Pikachu asintió y saltó en el aire, de nuevo enfocando energía en su cola, pero esta no adquirió el brillo metálico y lo único para lo que le sirvió fue recibir dos Embestidas directo a la cara de parte de los Pidgeys, quedando otra vez en el suelo mientras estos volaban de nuevo para un tercer ataque.

\- ¿Ahora qué…? – Ash trataba de descubrir lo que estaba pasando, pero con los Pidgeys encima, no le quedó más opción que irse con lo más loco que se le ocurrió. – ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno, ahora!

Pikachu lo miró con una cara que parecía como la de un humano al que le decían que gateara como bebé en vez de caminar, pero finalmente se resignó a aceptar y dejó salir ese débil ataque eléctrico contra los Pidgeys. El lado positivo, por patético que pareciera, fue que funcionó: después de recibir ese choque, los dos pájaros se dieron la vuelta y huyeron volando, mientras los dos amigos se dejaban caer sobre sus rodillas en shock, al darse cuenta por fin de lo que sucedía.

\- Al volver en el tiempo tal vez hayamos recuperado nuestras memorias, pero todos nuestros ataques se han ido. – dijo Ash. – Tal parece que estamos de vuelta donde comenzamos.

Pikachu no pudo más que lanzar un desgarrador gemido hacia el cielo, lamentando la pérdida de todo ese duro trabajo, y sin importarle si alguien llegaba a verlo, empezó a llorar a mares.

* * *

 _ **Tras una devastadora realización…**_

Un Impactrueno golpeó a los Rattatas, que eran similares a los Pidgeys que los atacaron antes en el sentido de que eran bastante agresivos. Después de enviarlos huyendo con el rabo entre las patas, los dos amigos se detuvieron a descansar a los pies de un árbol muerto y hueco antes de continuar su camino.

\- Cielos, la cabeza todavía me da vueltas. Todavía sigo sin tener idea del por qué los Pokémon salvajes son más agresivos esta vez. – se quejó Ash, mirando el árbol muerto. – Por lo menos nos sirve de buen entrenamiento. Oye, Pikachu, acabo de pensar en algo. Solo porque no ya puedes usar tus viejos ataques…

Ash se detuvo un momento al ver a su amigo sujetarse la cabeza con gesto de vergüenza. Tenía que animarlo de alguna manera.

\- No quiere decir que no podamos volver a entrenar para usarlos de nuevo. Ya aprendimos una vez a usar Cola de Hierro, podemos volver a hacerlo, ¿no? – Señaló con el dedo al árbol muerto. – ¿Qué dices si empezamos a practicar de una vez?

Se quedaron en ello por unas pocas horas, extrañamente sin toparse con ningún otro Pokémon agresivo, a lo cual Ash de pronto sacó su propia respuesta mental respecto a la causa. Los instintos territoriales de los Pokémon eran más fuertes en esta línea temporal, y por eso eran mucho más propensos a atacar a la gente que se metiera en sus territorios, y también a otros Pokémon ya fueran salvajes o domesticados. Y si eran Pokémon usados como guardias, eso servía para lidiar con los intrusos. Un poco inquietante, aunque no tan malo. A no ser, por supuesto, que se toparan con un Rhydon o un Hydreigon salvaje, ahí sí estarían en serios problemas.

También descubrió que su Pokédex constantemente emitía una señal de escaneo que tomaba notas de cualquier Pokémon con el que el entrenador se topara en su camino. Así que aunque Ash no le pidió al Pokédex escanear a los Rattatas o a los Pidgeys que los atacaron, todavía lo decía por sí solo: **"ESTE ENTRENADOR SE HA ENCONTRADO CON RATTATA Y PIDGEY ADEMÁS DE PIKACHU Y MR. MIME."** ¿Por qué su Pokédex tenía la necesidad de llevar constantemente registro de todo lo que él hacía, considerando que era más una enciclopedia que una herramienta de investigación?

Sus memorias todavía eran un desastre en más de un sentido, así que no estaba seguro del por qué la idea de que el Pokédex pudiera usar ese radar de encuentros o lo que fuera que tenía para catalogar la salud de un Pokémon, así como su fuerza, edad, género, si era agresivo o pacífico, y otras curiosidades científicas le vino a la mente como una posible respuesta. Para estas alturas, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, y Pikachu se las había arreglado para recuperar parcialmente el uso de Cola de Hierro, dejando como prueba de ello una nada desdeñable grieta en el árbol muerto. Pero no era ni de cerca el mismo nivel de control que tenía después de que se fueron de Rustboro.

\- Con eso es suficiente, Pikachu. – le dijo Ash a su ratón eléctrico luego de que golpeó el árbol con una Cola de Hierro exitosa, después de fallar los tres intentos anteriores. – Mejor buscamos refugio antes de que anochezca.

Pikachu miró a su alrededor, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

\- Tal vez no lleguemos a Viridian tan rápido como antes, pero considerando que la última vez llegamos así de rápido por culpa de esa parvada de Spearows psicóticos, yo digo que esta vez el Torkoal le ganará al Bunnelby...

\- ¡CAW!

Tanto a Ash como Pikachu se quedaron helados del terror al escuchar esos infames e inconfundibles graznidos de pájaros detrás de ellos. Algo reacios, se dieron la vuelta para ver esa enorme parvada de los pájaros rojos, negros y marrones, los Spearows, contando por lo menos unas dos o tres centenas de ellos, y entre ellos por lo menos unos diez Fearows, pájaros más grandes de color marrón con pico largo y cresta roja, que eran los que dirigían al resto de la bandada.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos les hicimos esta vez?! – exigió saber Ash gritando de horror, mientras entrenador y Pokémon hacían lo único que parecía sensato en ese momento: correr hacia las colinas tan rápido como los llevaran sus piernas, mientras la parvada asesina los perseguía con muchísimo gusto y sedientos de sangre.

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte más adelante de la parvada asesina, casi al mismo tiempo…**_

Un hilo de pescar colgaba sobre la rápida corriente del río, y cerca de este había una joven sentada sobre una resbaladiza roca, con la única compañía de un Pokémon con aspecto de pato de color amarillo, un Psyduck, que permanecía sentado encima de otra roca con una expresión de confusión total en la cara.

\- ¿Psy? _Oye, ama_ _, ¿en serio esperas que podrás atraer algo si usas como carnada una mini-réplica de ti misma? Eso parece más una forma de repeler que ese aerosol que usas._

Dicha "ama" le echó una mirada asesina al pato. Tenía alrededor de unos 15 años igual que nuestro protagonista antes visto, con cabello rojo naranja amarrado en una coleta de lado sujeta con una banda verde. Llevaba puesta una blusa amarilla y shorts, ropas que se veían algo viejas y desgastadas. La blusa, a pesar de cubrir su busto en su totalidad, no ocultaba lo bien desarrollado que este estaba, especialmente para su edad. Sus brazos y piernas (y el resto de su cuerpo en general) tenían un ligero tono bronceado y se veían muy bien formados, comparables a los de una nadadora profesional, y colgando de su espalda tenía el estuche de su caña de pescar, que ahora colgaba encima del agua del río. Después de terminar de mirar con ojos de pistola al pato, sus ojos verde agua volvieron su atención al pequeño corcho rojo y blanco que flotaba sobre el agua, en espera de que alguna presa mordiera la carnada.

\- Mi anzuelo especial puede atrapar a cualquier Pokémon de agua. Pudo atraparte a ti después de todo.

\- Duck. _No, creo que fue la rosquilla que tenía enganchada el anzuelo. ¿No me das otra, Misty? Tengo hambre._

Misty simplemente ignoró el comentario del pato, pues en ese instante el corcho desapareció bajo la corriente.

\- ¡Jaja! – se rio con ganas del pato mientras comenzaba a tirar con toda su fuerza de la caña, logrando sacar algo del agua, un gran pez blanco y rojo.

\- Goldeen, goldeen. – comenzó a decir la Goldeen mientras el pato de pronto se veía preocupado.

\- ¿Psy, aye, aye? – preguntó el pato, y podría traducirse como: _Déjame adivinar, ¿tengo que usar Arañazo? ¿O mejor tal vez Chorro de Agua para no tener que moverme y caer al agua para después ahogarme?_

\- Oh no, esta vez prefiero hacerlo yo. – dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

Jaló el hilo hacia ella mientras la Goldeen parecía lista para usar un Ataque de Cuerno contra ella para impedir la captura.

\- Alto. – le ordenó Misty al Pokémon de agua, cuyos ojos inmediatamente perdieron el enfoque y se quedó tranquila, perdiendo la intención de atacar, quedándose colgada frente a ella.

\- Goldeen. _¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, ama?_ – preguntó el todavía salvaje Pokémon, como si estuviese en una especie de trance.

 _-_ Duck. _Sí sabes que eso es muy escalofriante, ¿verdad? –_ comentó el pato. Misty frunció el cejo.

\- Sí, no serías el primero que lo dice. – replicó ella con tristeza. Pero no estaba mal comprobar si realmente podía hacerlo. – Ahora, voy a capturarte. No vas a salirte de esta bola, ¿me entiendes?

Agarró la única Pokébola que tenía consigo, y se la mostró a Goldeen.

\- Goldeen, deen. _Sí, ama. Seré tuya para siempre._

Misty le arrojó la bola al pez, y esta envolvió a Goldeen en una energía roja, capturándola sin resistencia alguna. Satisfecha consigo misma, Misty levantó la bola posando sobre la roca.

\- ¡Sí, y con eso tengo mi sexto Pokémon de Agua!

\- Psy. – El pato inclinó la cabeza mientras le decía a su ama: _Sí, y con eso solo te faltan más de unos cien para convertir tu sueño en realidad._ _¿Y por qué estás posando encima de una roca? Parece que quieres caerte al…_

Dicho y hecho, Misty se resbaló y terminó cayéndose a las aguas rápidas del río. Apenas pudo arrastrarla unos pocos metros antes de que gritara: "¡Cascada!" El agua a su alrededor de pronto empezó a fluir en la dirección opuesta de la corriente, permitiéndole a Misty nadar rápidamente en su contra y volver a agarrarse de las rocas, todavía con sus seis Pokébolas en su cinturón, incluyendo la de Psyduck, que estaba vacía en aquel momento. Al salir del agua, volvió a mirar con ojos de pistola al pato.

\- ¿Por qué es que te mantengo fuera de tu Pokébola, de todos modos?

\- Psy. _Porque te sientes muy sola y yo tengo una gran personalidad, ¿no es eso? –_ dijo el pato inclinando la cabeza _._ Misty resopló con rabia, aunque no podía negar la parte de sentirse sola. Después miró hacia el cielo, que ya empezaba a oscurecerse.

\- Más vale que busquemos donde pasar la noche…

\- ¡CAW! ¡CAW!

\- ¡YA BASTA, DÉJENNOS! – gritó una voz masculina en la distancia, acompañada de un sonido de electricidad. Cuando Psyduck inclinó la cabeza, Misty suspiró, poco interesada.

\- Oh, grandioso, otro humano que se metió en problemas con la parvada local de Spearows asesinos. – dijo con resignación. Aunque admitiéndolo, con esos pájaros, el solo hecho de que alguien respirara parecía ser suficiente para hacerlos enfurecer.

\- ¿Psy-duck? _Todo ese ruido me está dando jaqueca. ¿No puedes hacer algo?_

\- Siempre tienes jaqueca. – Misty suspiró otra vez. – Bueno, si dejo que despedacen a ese pobre tonto, el lugar pronto estará plagado de humanos, creo que sería mejor salvarlo. Vámonos, Psyduck.

\- ¡PSY-AY-AY! _¿No puedes por lo menos sacarme de esta roca primero? ¡No sé nadar!_ – Misty suspiró mientras usaba la Pokébola para regresarlo.

* * *

 _ **Y mientras tanto, con el "humano" en peligro…**_

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno otra vez!

Mientras el entrenador y su ratón eléctrico hacían lo más inteligente y corrían por sus vidas, Pikachu brilló en amarillo y varios rayos de electricidad salieron de él, logrando derribar a varios Spearows. Todos los pájaros golpeados cayeron al suelo, incapaces de seguir peleando o de perseguir a Ash y Pikachu, pero los números de la parvada difícilmente iban a disminuir con eso.

\- ¡Por todos los demonios! – maldijo Ash antes de darse cuenta de que las palabras se le habían salido. – ¡¿Cuál es su problema?!

Esperando que le diera alguna pista sobre qué podía hacer, Ash activó su Pokédex y escaneó con él a los pájaros.

\- **SPEAROW, EL POKÉMON PÁJARO PEQUEÑO. ESTE POKÉMON ES ALTAMENTE TERRITORIAL Y AGRESIVO, Y SIEMPRE ATACA A QUIENES LO HACEN ENFADAR EN GRANDES BANDADAS. SE LES CONOCE COMO LOS CARVANHAS DEL CIELO POR SU CAPACIDAD DE DESGARRAR LA CARNE CON SUS GARRAS Y PICOS.**

 **\- FEAROW, EL POKÉMON PICO. FEAROW ES CAPAZ DE VOLAR CONTINUAMENTE DURANTE MÁS DE UNA SEMANA EN BÚSQUEDA DE COMIDA Y DE CUALQUIER COSA QUE LO HAYA IRRITADO. LOS FEAROWS SON CONOCIDOS POR SER CAPACES DE PERFORAR EL CASCO DE AVIONES CON SU PICO Y APROXIMADAMENTE MATAN A UNOS VEINTE HUMANOS AL AÑO.**

\- ¡Eso no ayuda en nada! – se quejó Ash sacudiendo el aparato. – ¡¿Es que no tienes alguna otra información?!

Su Pokédex en la vieja línea temporal sí tenía múltiples entradas que ocasionalmente se alternaban entre ellas al azar cuando quería revisar. Una de ellas tendría que tener alguna información que fuera de ayuda.

 **\- SPEAROW, EL POKÉMON PÁJARO PEQUEÑO. AUNQUE ALGUNAS POBLACIONES DE SPEAROWS SON PURAMENTE VEGETARIANAS, A RAÍZ DE LA PÉRDIDA DE DIVERSIDAD DE PLANTAS CAUSADA POR LA AGRICULTURA HUMANA EN LOS ÚLTIMOS DOSCIENTOS AÑOS HA INCREMENTADO SU TENDENCIA A DEVORAR CARNE EN SU TOTALIDAD PARA SU DIETA.**

 **\- FEAROW, EL POKÉMON PICO. FEAROW ESTUVO ENTRE LOS PRIMEROS POKÉMON DE TIPO VOLADOR USADOS POR LA MILICIA DURANTE LA EDAD MEDIA GRACIAS A QUE SUS PICOS ERAN CAPACES DE PENETRAR CON FACILIDAD LA ARMADURA DE COTA DE MALLA Y ATRAVESAR LOS ÓRGANOS VITALES DE SUS ENEMIGOS.**

 **\- SPEAROW, EL POKÉMON PÁJARO PEQUEÑO. SPEAROW SOLO PUEDE VER EN BLANCO Y NEGRO, PERO TIENE UNA HABILIDAD INCREÍBLE PARA ENCONTRAR A LAS PERSONAS. HAN SIDO UTILIZADOS COMO PÁJAROS MENSAJEROS, Y POR LA MAFIA PARA ENCONTRAR Y ASESINAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO PAGAN SUS DEUDAS.**

 **\- FEAROW, EL POKÉMON PICO. UN FEAROW ACOMPAÑÓ AL PILOTO DE UNOVA CHARLES LINDBERGH EN SU PRIMER VUELO A TRAVÉS A DEL OCÉANO DESDE UNOVA A KALOS. SE CREE QUE ESTE DESPEDAZÓ A SU HIJO HASTA MATARLO Y SE COMIÓ LO QUE QUEDÓ DE SU CARNE CUANDO LINDBERGH SE OLVIDÓ DE ALIMENTARLO POR UNA SEMANA.**

Ash finalmente se dio por vencido de tratar de su Pokédex le dijera algo útil y simplemente le ordenó a Pikachu que siguiera usando una y otra vez su Impactrueno hasta que los hubiera noqueado a todos. Sin embargo, la parvada, agresiva como era, todavía tenía la inteligencia para moverse alrededor de ellos para flanquearlos, atrapando al dúo en el ojo de una tormenta de pájaros furiosos. Ash y Pikachu terminaron espalda con espalda uno con el otro, rodeados de decenas de pájaros que querían asesinarlos sin piedad.

\- Entonces, ¿tú los electrocutas y yo te cuido las espaldas? – A Ash no se le ocurría nada más en ese momento. Pikachu solo asintió.

Y así, los pájaros se abalanzaron haciéndoles montón, como un enjambre asesino en masa que ni siquiera Alfred Hitchcock podría haber imaginado. Desde un lado, resonaba el Impactrueno, con cada rayo logrando golpear al menos a cinco de los feroces Pokémon voladores. Del otro, mientras un par Spearows trataban de ir por detrás de Pikachu para atacarlo con Picotazo por la espalda, Ash los bloqueó usando su confiable mochila, que de alguna manera resistió los afilados picos sin romperse. Acto seguido los golpeó con ella, haciendo que cayeran aturdidos al suelo. Sus garras y picos podían hacer daño, pero sus cuerpos no eran capaces de soportar mucho. Mientras tanto, del lado de Pikachu, un Fearow iba volando hacia el ratón eléctrico con su pico creando una espiral giratoria a su alrededor.

\- ¡CUIDADO, UN PICO TALADRO!

Pikachu alcanzó a escuchar la advertencia de Ash, justo a tiempo para enviar el Impactrueno al pajarraco. Antes de que lograra hacerle contacto, el Pico Taladro fue detenido en seco, y el Fearow se desplomó en el suelo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los dos habían podido electrocutar o repeler a golpes a una buena porción de la parvada, todavía quedaban muchos más de donde vinieron esos para reemplazarlos…

Mientras el entrenador y Pokémon llegaban al límite de sus fuerzas, un Fearow finalmente decidió ir por el golpe de gracia, y cerrando las alas se lanzó en picada hacia ellos como un misil viviente.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, AHORA VIENE CON TALADRADOR! – exclamó Ash horrorizado, mientras veía como el ataque tipo tierra, peor que el Pico Taladro, venía directo cada vez más cerca del ya exhausto Pikachu.

Aunque en defensa del ratón eléctrico, haber noqueado a todos esos Spearows debió haberle hecho recuperar bastante de su experiencia perdida, ya estaba llegando al límite y no daba más para hacer otro ataque eléctrico.

\- ¡NO! – exclamó Ash, y cegado por la desesperación, se colocó entre Pikachu y el ataque Perforador del líder de la parvada asesina. – ¡No pienso ver morir a mi mejor amigo otra vez!

Sin que Ash lo supiera, había alguien más, teniendo una perspectiva distinta de este suceso a la y Psyduck, que no habían estado lo bastante cerca como para oír lo último que dijo, observaban la situación, con expresiones ligeramente de preocupación.

\- Pues bien, le está yendo mejor que aquel sujeto que intentó enfrentárseles con un Weedle. Pero todavía van a matarlo.

Admitiéndolo, Misty estaba impresionada de que este muchacho hubiera durado tanto hasta ese momento. La mayoría de los entrenadores que se vieran en una situación como esa probablemente habrían perdido una oreja como mínimo a estas alturas. Había una razón por la cual la Oficial Jenny de Viridian a menudo hacía recorridos de patrulla por la Ruta 1; en más de una ocasión un Lanzallamas cortesía de su Growlithe ayudaba a salvarles la vida a muchos entrenadores. Pero ahora, ella tendría que ir a salvarlo, o de lo contrario, vendrían personas a buscarlo, se toparían con ella, y si algo le pasaba y descubrían lo que ella era, le echarían la culpa solo por ser… eso.

\- ¿Psy? _¿Me vas a decir de nuevo qué vamos a hacer aquí? No es que tengas a la mano un Swampert que sepa usar Filo de Roca o algo, y yo sería inútil..._

\- No lo sé, unos buenos picotazos causan jaquecas, y una buena jaqueca puede sacarte tus mejores ataques Psíquicos, ¿verdad, Psyduck? – Misty sonaba como si pensara que era una buena idea.

\- ¡Duck Psy Duck! _¡_ _Por favor no, que no quiero morir!_

Misty pareció haber decidido no hacer eso, y en su lugar estuvo a punto de agarrar una de sus Pokébolas, concretamente la de Goldeen, cuando de repente, el muchacho comenzó a resplandecer con una luz anaranjada.

\- Oye, espera… eso parecía un Contraataque.

Misty se quedó tiesa al ver como el Perforador golpeaba de lleno al muchacho, pero al hacer contacto un potente estallido de energía salió de él, propagándose hacia el resto de la parvada. La explosión resultante noqueó a todos los Pokémon pájaros, que cayeron al suelo, derrotados, y un instante después el muchacho también colapsó, con una horrible herida en el pecho. El Pikachu se veía tan sorprendido como la propia Misty.

\- ¿Psy? _¿Ya se acabó? ¿Qué tan sangriento está? No me gusta lo sangriento._

Misty ignoró al pato mientras caminaba, completamente perpleja, hacia el muchacho que había podido espantar a toda esa parvada de pájaros asesinos. Su Pikachu primero la miró amenazante y parecía que iba a atacarla, pero de repente se detuvo y la miró fijamente de arriba abajo, como si la reconociera. Misty, por su parte, nunca antes había tenido ningún encuentro con un Pikachu, así que no podía entender por qué la miraba de ese modo y no la veía como si fuese una total desconocida.

\- Nunca antes había conocido a otro que fuera como yo… – dijo para sí misma, pues la otra persona a quien le estaba hablando estaba inconsciente. Sacando de su bolsa una camiseta vieja, le arrancó un pedazo y la utilizó para vendarle la herida lo mejor que pudo, preparándose para levantarlo. – Más vale que te llevemos a Ciudad Viridian para que hagan algo con esa herida…

Al instante en que la mano de ella tocó la de él, sin embargo, una extraña sensación se apoderó de la chica. Duró cerca de medio minuto, en el cual su Psyduck finalmente se les acercó, y le echó un vistazo al todavía conmocionado ratón eléctrico. Al disiparse la sensación, Misty sacudió su cabeza y reexaminó tanto al muchacho como al ratón. Los dos parecían… inmensamente familiares, pero no podía recordar quienes eran, de donde los conocía ni nada por el estilo.

Lo único que sabía, era que no podía dejarlos morir.

Y así comenzó una maratón hacia Ciudad Viridian; dejando salir de sus Pokébolas a otros dos Pokémon con forma de estrellas: Staryu, la estrella marrón de cinco puntas, y Starmie, la de diez puntas de color púrpura. Queriendo acelerar el viaje lo más que pudiera, Misty le ordenó a Starmie utilizar el ataque Psíquico para hacer levitar al muchacho, mientras Staryu usaba su Chorro de Agua para mantener a raya a cualquiera y lo que fuera que tratara de retrasarlos.

Por su parte, Misty solo quería saber por qué sentía ese deseo tan urgente por salvar a este muchacho.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Hola, amigos, y con esto viene el segundo capítulo de esta traducción. Mi opinión respecto a él, yo diría que no es un mal inicio de la nueva línea temporal. Podemos ver que algunas cosas han cambiado, pero muchas otras siguen igual de cierto modo. Veremos más de esto en el próximo, que ya también está traducido.

Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama** y **pokeball z1.** Nos vemos en un par de días cuando suba el siguiente, ya sea de este, o de otra de mis historias en curso.


	3. ¡Los Rocket han vuelto! Una nueva Misty

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 3:** ¡Los Rocket han vuelto! Una nueva Misty.

* * *

 _ **Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Viridian…**_

En ese año que Misty había estado viajando totalmente sola, había aprendido muchas reglas de calle que tenía que seguir si quería sobrevivir por su cuenta, a raíz de su _bloodline_.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió era que las Enfermeras Joy y las Oficiales Jenny de todo el mundo no eran una amenaza. Aunque la mayoría de los médicos privados y los policías ordinarios, al ver algo que vagamente se pareciera a una bloodline, se rehusarían a ayudarla o incluso intentarían arrestarla, las familias de mujeres inexplicablemente idénticas no eran como la mayoría. Sin importar si entraba en sus lugares de trabajo con la más grave y extraña de las heridas, o si la declaración de algún testigo sugería que había ocurrido estando debajo del agua, nunca la ignoraban. Quizás tuviesen un estricto código de honor respecto a ayudar a las personas necesitadas y servir a toda la gente de manera equitativa, Misty jamás les había preguntado. Así, para la primera persona a quien ella había visto aparte de sí misma con una bloodline, no había otro lugar a donde ir.

Misty, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera del Centro Pokémon de Viridian, sin nada que hacer mientras al chico al que trajo le curaban las heridas, excepto quedarse mirando fijamente la imagen que mostraba al trío de las Aves Legendarias de Kanto. Y también a Arcanine, clasificado como Pokémon "legendario" por ser el único ayudante de un distinguido y valiente caballero del Palacio Cameron, en la remota nación de Rota al norte de Ciudad Pewter, que con su fiel bestia fue capaz de derrotar a las Aves Legendarias que estaban bajo el control de un señor de la guerra que poseía una bloodline de tipo Volador. Este caballero después entrenaría a un joven aprendiz llamado Aaron. Mientras se quedaba viendo la imagen sin prestar atención a nada más en el área de recepción, muchas preguntas sobre el muchacho invadieron su mente.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de conocerlo de alguna parte, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad? ¿Acaso era un asunto de bloodlines? Nunca antes había conocido a otra persona que fuera como ella, después de todo, y cualquier otro usuario de bloodline tal vez podría sentirlo familiar de alguna manera, o tal vez fuese algo más…

 ** _*GROOOOOANN*_**

El darse cuenta de que estaba hambrienta descarriló el tren de pensamiento de Misty instantáneamente. Había muchos, muchos problemas con el hecho de poseer una bloodline, y en opinión de Misty, uno de ellos era tener un metabolismo superhumano y muy poderoso. Eso además también explicaría el por qué las reservas de comida en la mochila del chico habían quedado reducidas a puros envoltorios vacíos y arrugados. No que ella planease robarle su comida a un chico que estaba lastimado ni mucho menos.

\- Psy-ay-ay. _Ah, rosquillas, la cúspide de la civilización._

Misty giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, para encontrarse con que Psyduck vaciaba sobre su pico una caja blanca con borde naranja y púrpura, cuyos contenidos eran, efectivamente, rosquillas.

\- ¡Hey, no te las acabes todas tú solo! – gritó Misty, tratando de ver si todavía quedaba alguna rosquilla en la caja para ella… solo para encontrarse con que estaba vacía, y el pato lanzó un eructo.

\- Duck, duck, duck, duck. _Oye, si te duermes, pierdes. Y por cierto, eso es lo último que quedaba de comida en el Centro Pokémon hasta mañana._

Gracias a su bloodline, Misty podía escuchar y entender lo que decían los Pokémon de tipo Agua, a diferencia de otros que podían ser escuchados telepáticamente, pero a veces deseaba no tener que escuchar a "cierto" Pokémon de agua hablar. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Con lo molesta que se sentía, Misty parecía estar lista para comerse vivo a ese fastidioso pato, pero afortunadamente este se salvó ya que en ese momento apareció detrás de la chica la oficial de policía, que se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- Misty. – la llamó. La chica pelirroja detuvo su impulso de querer rostizar a su Psyduck con el calor de su furia, mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a la Oficial Jenny, que igual que todas sus parientes era peliverde y llevaba su uniforme azul. Parecía algo preocupada.

\- ¿Sí, oficial? – replicó Misty, mientras la oficial fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

\- No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por haber salvado a ese muchacho.

La parvada de Spearows de la Ruta 1 estaban entre los últimos vestigios de "Pokémon hiperagresivos de los viejos tiempos", al menos según le había contado su madre (otra Jenny, que fue su antecesora). Aparentemente, todos los Pokémon en general eran agresivos hacia los humanos si no eran capturados, al menos hasta que la investigación del Profesor Oak hizo su efecto. Desde entonces, los Pokemon se habían vuelto mucho más tolerantes hacia la humanidad; la mayoría de las especies solo expulsaban a los intrusos de su territorio, y los dejarían en paz en caso de que estos usaran suficiente fuerza.

\- Sin embargo, cuando fui a revisar el área donde los Spearows atacaron al pobre chico, y claramente eso fue lo que sucedió… ya todos habían desaparecido.

Misty parecía muy sorprendida al oír eso, ¿cómo podía ser posible? En el estado en que habían quedado, esos pájaros asesinos no podrían haber ido muy lejos.

* * *

 _ **Cuartel General del Equipo Rocket…**_

Era muy raro que Giovanni estuviese feliz de oír noticias del trío de Jessie, James y Meowth, pero hoy, era uno de esos extraños días. Normalmente, no harían otra cosa que incomodarlo con esa actitud alegre, o se atrasarían en cumplir con sus cuotas de Pokémon capturados, pero esta era una excepción a las acostumbradas irritaciones. Después de todo, una parvada entera de poderosos Pokémon de tipo Volador eran una adición bienvenida al arsenal del Equipo Rocket, y había más que suficientes de ellos para pagar su deuda actual, y un poco más en el futuro. Por supuesto, esto solo quería decir que tendrían más tiempo para andar metiendo la pata, pero de nuevo, eso era normal para ellos.

El traje que llevaba el hombre era totalmente negro (a excepción de la insignia con la R roja en el bolsillo del pecho), y aunado a su cabello negro corto lo hacía ver todavía más siniestro, mientras observaba al dueto de uniformes blancos con guantes y botas negros compuestos por una joven pelirroja y un joven de pelo azul morado acompañados por un Meowth parlanchín. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos en su presencia, y el Persian que descansaba en el regazo del líder del Equipo Rocket parecía deleitarse con la miseria del Meowth. Giovanni decidió exprimírsela un poco más, traqueteando sus dedos lentamente y disfrutando como parecían temblar con cada golpeteo.

\- Bien hecho. – habló finalmente, mientras el trío parecía estar listo para estallar en lágrimas de felicidad por ese simple y pequeño halago. Una mirada rápida los silenció antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de hacerlo.

El hecho de que parecían ser casi… antinaturalmente leales a él era una de las muy pocas razones por las que no los había ejecutado por sus fracasos. Aunque generalmente eran un trío de tarados incompetentes, siempre era valioso tener secuaces cuyas lealtades no flaquearan en su organización criminal, como una contramedida para estar preparado para los inevitables intentos de tomar el control de parte de los traidores. Aunque con ellos tres, eran menos material de "soldados leales que lo ayudarían a recuperar su poder", y más bien "peones desechables que se sacrificarían por él mientras implementaba sus planes de contingencia".

\- El hecho de que le hayan dado al Equipo Rocket una excelente adición a nuestros recursos es admirable, pero todavía no hemos terminado. No hasta que el Equipo Rocket controle al mundo entero, y para lograrlo necesitaremos muchos, muchos Pokémon. Así que más vale que salgan y me traigan más.

El trío usualmente de torpes, pero a la vez ocasionalmente eficientes secuaces abandonó su oficina a toda prisa, murmurando algo sobre salir de cacería en Ciudad Viridian o algo de esa naturaleza.

\- Ciudad Viridian. – murmuró Giovanni, pensando en el lugar donde se localizaba su gimnasio, que en aquellos momentos estaba cerrado por reparaciones. – ¿Sabes algo, mi querida mascota? Todavía puedo recordar la primera vez que puse un pie en Viridian. Era un entrenador joven, ingenuo y tonto. Me tardé tres días en llegar allí, los caminos eran horribles entonces.

* * *

 _ **De regreso en el Centro Pokémon…**_

Abriendo por un momento sus ojos, Ash casi podría jurar que podía ver la luz del arcoíris de Ho-Oh volando encima de él. Eso se suponía que sucedería en… Un momento, ¿en dónde estaba? Definitivamente no era una colina en la Ruta 1. Al aire libre no había tragaluces.

\- ¡Pika-Pi! _¡Ash! ¡Oh, gracias a Arceus estás bien!_

Ash parpadeó cuando escuchó una… una voz junto a la de Pikachu. Se le hacía muy familiar, pero no tenía idea de quién era. Se levantó rápidamente, solo para darse cuenta de que había estado acostado en una cama de hospital, con Pikachu parado en la mesita de al lado, inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¿Chu?

\- Hola, compañero. – dijo mirando a su alrededor varias veces, solo para encontrarse con que no había nadie más en el cuarto que él y Pikachu. – Oye, ¿quién estaba aquí hace un momento?

\- ¿Pi?

\- Había alguien más en la habitación, lo escuché, y podría jurar que me sonaba muy familiar de alguna parte… – Ash de pronto se detuvo mientras miraba con más detenimiento el cuarto de hospital donde se encontraba. – Hum… exactamente, ¿cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

\- ¡Pikachu-Pi!

\- Yo te traje aquí. – habló una voz femenina que se le hizo conocida. Ash entonces vio a una chica pelirroja más o menos de su edad, que lo miraba fijamente desde la puerta.

Ash no estaba seguro del todo de quién se trataba, pero tenía la sensación de que la conocía, su voz, aunque algo diferente por la edad, le sonaba tan fuerte como las campanas usadas para invocar a Ho-Oh y Lugia, y lo suficiente como para perturbar a Giratina para que saliera de su espacio a acallarlas.

\- Ahora dime… ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte? – le preguntó. – De alguna manera, tú y tu Pikachu me resultan familiares… ¿o tendré que sacártelo a golpes?

Ash parpadeó unos instantes, hasta que finalmente la reconoció. ¡¿Misty?!

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos; esa chica bajita, enojona y poco femenina que era apenas un poco mayor que él, ahora era una chica alta, enojona y poco femenina que ahora tenía un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, comparable al de sus hermanas mayores. Por supuesto, hasta el propio Ash sabía perfectamente que comparar a Misty con sus hermanas, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, era estar pidiendo a gritos que le dieran una paliza. Pero… ella no parecía recordarlo del todo, ¿por qué?

\- _"Podrás restaurar las memorias, pero no tan perfecta y limpiamente como esperaba otorgártelo."_ – Las palabras de Arceus resonaron en los oídos de Ash, al comprender por fin cuál era el problema.

Grandioso. No habría manera correcta de hacer esto. Podría mentirle y decirle que no la conocía, y entonces Misty se iría y nunca más podría volver a ver a su amiga. Si le decía que sí, ella querría saber cómo y entonces él tendría que mentirle, ella lo descubriría y le daría una bofetada. Y si le decía que la conocía gracias a una línea temporal alterna donde habían sido amigos… estaba bastante seguro de que la Liga Pokémon tenía cláusulas sobre la cordura en alguna parte de sus reglas.

Sin embargo, se salvó de tener que mentir o sonar como un demente, gracias a la enorme explosión que de pronto sacudió la recepción del centro.

* * *

 _ **En la entrada del Centro Pokémon…**_

\- ¡Prepárense para los problemas, hoy estamos ardiendo!

\- ¡Y más vale que teman, escuchen o los dejaremos hirviendo!

Misty y Ash salieron corriendo en dirección a las voces. El muchacho, que de algún modo se forzó a sí mismo a salirse de la cama a raíz del shock que le provocó la explosión, apenas en ese instante fue que recordó que fue en ese mismo Centro Pokémon que tuvo su primer encuentro con el Equipo Rocket. Casi había esperado que ellos no existieran en esta nueva línea temporal, ¿pero desde cuándo que la suerte se ponía de su lado? El molesto trío apareció, aterrizó para posar frente a ellos, entrando por un agujero en el techo que no había estado antes en ese lugar.

\- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

\- ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

\- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

\- ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Misty se quedó viéndolos con total… confusión.

\- ¡Jessie! – La pelirroja se veía igual que como Ash la recordaba.

\- ¡James! – El peliazul estaba igual. Parecía que ninguno de los dos había cambiado. Por supuesto, tenía que decir eso para que Meowth resultara ser un Garchomp ahora.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora, o prepárense para luchar!

\- ¡Meowth, así es!

Por suerte para Ash, su preocupación resultó estar infundada, pues el Pokémon gato rasguñador seguía siendo exactamente igual que antes. Entretanto, Misty solo se quedó viéndolos fijamente. De hecho no estaba tan confundida por el hecho de ver un Meowth capaz de hablar como humano que por el hecho de que fuesen… ellos, en general.

\- ¿De verdad ustedes son reales?

\- Somos mucho más que reales. – se jactó James. – Y hemos venido por cada Pokémon que haya en este centro. Pero hoy nos sentimos generosos, así que si tienen algunos Caterpies, pueden entrenarlos hasta que sean Butterfrees, usarlos para capturar más Pokémon, y así podremos volver para robarles más.

\- ¡¿Ustedes roban Pokémon?! – Misty sonó totalmente… horrorizada ante esa sola mención.

Aunque Ash sabía que su… no, que la Misty original sin duda que se oponía a dicha práctica, la Misty que tenía enfrente iba mucho más allá de eso: sonaba como una madre a quien le acababan de decir que asesinara a su hijo recién nacido. Estaba realmente… furiosa ante la idea de que alguien robara Pokémon, y Ash no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su odio parecía mucho mayor ahora.

\- Oye, de algo hay que ganarse la vida, niñita. – dijo Jessie. – No todos podemos sobrevivir viajando por el mundo. Ahora, entréguennos todos sus Pokémon antes de que…

\- ¡Ve, Staryu!

Jessie fue interrumpida cuando el Pokémon estrella voló hacia ella en un ataque de Giro Rápido golpeándola de lleno en el pecho. La atractiva pelirroja salió volando de espaldas contra la pared, estrellándose con un fuerte golpe. Por supuesto, Ash ya sabía que el trío tenía una sobrenatural habilidad para sobrevivir a todo lo que les enviaban y regresar una y otra vez por más.

\- ¡AUCH! ¡Maldita mocosa, cómo te atreves! – exclamó Jessie, tomando su Pokébola. – ¡Ekans, dale una probada de tu ataque de Mordida!

\- ¡Koffing, Embestida ahora! – gritó James arrojando también la suya.

Cada uno de los entrenadores dejó salir a sus Pokémon originales. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos de todos modos? Ash nunca lo supo. La serpiente púrpura, Ekans, se lanzó a clavarle los colmillos a Staryu, mientras el saco flotante de gas, Koffing, se lanzó a la carga contra Pikachu. Ash estuvo a punto de ordenarle a Pikachu usar Impactrueno, pero después de lo que pasó la última vez… bueno, mejor irse con cautela en caso de que la explosión pudiese matar a alguien (incluyéndolo a él).

\- ¡Staryu, vuela a esa serpiente con Chorro de Agua!

Mientras Misty lograba hacer que su Staryu se quitara de encima a la serpiente con un ataque relativamente no-violento, Ash le ordenó a Pikachu usar Cola de Hierro. La cola del ratón adquirió un sólido brillo metálico, y Pikachu saltó hacia el saco de aire contaminado para darle un golpe directo, mandándolo a volar mientras a un conmocionado James casi se le caía la mandíbula.

\- ¡Ekans, Ácido!

\- ¡Chorro de Agua!

Los Pokémon de las dos entrenadoras femeninas intercambiaron sus ataques a distancia, con ambos colisionando en el medio con igual poder cancelándose uno al otro, mientras Meowth lograba ponerse por detrás de Pikachu.

\- ¡Rápido, usa Cola de Hierro! – exclamó Ash. La cola de Pikachu volvió a brillar, pero luego se apagó.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Qué pasa, problemas con tus ataques, amigo? ¡Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace, Golpes Furia! – Meowth inmediatamente le descargó una serie de ataques con las garras extendidas al ratón, pero al cabo de unos segundos, de pronto el pobre gato fue cubierto por un choque de electricidad estática.

\- ¡PiPi-Kachuu! _¡Ja! Nunca uses un ataque con golpes múltiples de contacto contra un Pokémon con Estática, gato estúpido._ – Pikachu se tomó el tiempo para retornarle la burla al gato, aunque todavía hizo una mueca por los múltiples rasguños que le tiró encima.

\- ¡Huy, cómo envidio… a los Persians… y su Flexibilidad! – tartamudeó Meowth en medio de su parálisis.

Ash parpadeó, esa voz otra vez. ¿A quién estaba escuchando? ¿Y por qué le parecía tan familiar?

\- ¡Koffing, Ataque de Desechos! – ordenó James.

Pikachu esquivó apenas por los pelos la oleada de ese asqueroso fluido que salió de la boca del ya recuperado Koffing, flotando junto a James, y este a su vez, tomó un interés en el roedor.

\- Ahora que me fijo, ese Pikachu no parece estar del todo mal. Podría valer la pena robárnoslo para el jefe.

 **\- KOFFING, EL POKÉMON DE GAS VENENOSO. CAPAZ DE FLOTAR EN EL AIRE CON SU CUERPO COMO UN GLOBO DE AIRE CALIENTE, KOFFING ES EXTREMADAMENTE VOLÁTIL Y EXPLOSIVO AL SER EXPUESTO AL CALOR Y LA ELECTRICIDAD. ESTAS EXPLOSIONES TIENEN UN ÍNDICE DE MORTALIDAD DE UN 40%.**

Ash se quedó mirando fijamente su bolsillo al oír que su Pokédex habló por su propia cuenta. Entretanto James, miró a su Koffing, después a Pikachu, y una expresión de pánico se apoderó de su rostro.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Alejen a ese horrible roedor de mi Koffing!

Ash y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas, y se sonrieron uno al otro. La sonrisa de Pikachu se tornó casi maligna al encarar de nuevo a sus dos enemigos, y soltaba unas chispas de sus mejillas, solo para agitarlos un poco. Tanto James como Koffing tenían miradas de terror en sus rostros.

\- ¡Koffing, regresa! – El menos odioso de los miembros del Equipo Rocket rápidamente regresó a su Pokémon, queriendo protegerlo del muy real peligro del ratón eléctrico, mientras los dos héroes seguían sonriendo. – ¡Ja, ahora no podrás lastimar a mi Koffing! ¡Ahora te rendirás ante mi intelecto sup…!

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! – gritó Ash sin dejarlo terminar de fanfarronear.

Una enorme descarga eléctrica salió disparada desde Pikachu directo hacia el peliazul y el gato que seguía paralizado en el suelo, que al ser electrocutados comenzaron a retorcerse cómicamente de dolor. Jessie también terminó en la línea de fuego cuando su Ekans fue lanzada hacia ella por un ataque de Estrellas Veloces de Staryu, quedando las dos atrapadas en medio del ataque justo a tiempo para que la electricidad provocara una explosión. Por suerte para la inocencia de Ash, el resultado fue igual a como él lo recordaba: el trío simplemente salió volando hacia el cielo por el agujero en el techo que usaron para entrar.

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos un ratón tan minúsculo tiene tanto poder?! – se cuestionó James mientras volaban, como si Ash de algún modo pudiese oírlos desde donde estaba.

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos regresaste a tu Koffing, grandísimo idiota?! – gritó Jessie agarrando a su colega del cuello y estrujándolo. Meowth solo pudo mover la cabeza en negación.

\- Porque tiene más miedo de perderlo que tú, pero tal parece…

\- ¡QUE EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO DE LA MANERA MÁS HUMILLANTE! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, y como siempre, se perdieron en la distancia hasta ser solo un pequeño puntito brillante.

La Enfermera Joy y Psyduck asomaron la cabeza por detrás del mostrador, habían estado escondidos allí durante todo el alboroto. Misty regresó a su Staryu, y le dio una mirada de enojo al pato por haber huido dejándola tener que lidiar con el Equipo Rocket sin ayudar en nada.

\- Oh… ¿ya derrotaron al Equipo Rocket? Y yo pensando que tenía que llamar a la Oficial Jenny para que viniera lo más pronto posible. Qué tonta me siento. – dijo la enfermera un poco sonrojada, mientras cerraba el teléfono celular que tenía en la mano. – Tal vez ahora no tenga que mandar a reparar las baldosas de la entrada…

Las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrieron bruscamente, al ser atravesadas por una motocicleta de policía, que frenó chirriando sobre las baldosas apenas deteniéndose antes de chocar contra el mostrador y justo enfrente de la Enfermera Joy, que solo pudo sudar una gota gorda.

\- O quizás sí…

Sacándose su casco, la Oficial Jenny se sacudió su pelo azul y miró confusa a su alrededor.

\- Y bien, ¿cuál es la emergencia? – preguntó, girando en todas direcciones en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar, antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver el agujero en el techo. – Oh, me imagino que tendrá que ver algo con eso.

\- Un trío de secuaces del Equipo Rocket irrumpieron en el Centro, pero ellos dos les dieron su merecido. – explicó Joy, mientras la oficial volteaba a ver a los dos adolescentes.

\- ¿Ustedes? Bueno, ese fue un gran servicio a la comunidad de Viridian. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerles por…

 ** _*GROAAAANNN*_** Misty se sonrojó sin poder dar una respuesta, pues su estómago eligió el peor momento para rugir pidiendo algo de comer. La Oficial Jenny se rio un poco ante esto.

\- Vaya, ¿tienes hambre? Quizás no pueda darles la llave de la ciudad, pero puedo invitarles una pizza…

 ** _*GROOOOOOOOOAAAAANNNNN*_** Esta vez, el que sonó fue el de Ash, más fuerte que el de Misty, si eso era posible. El muchacho también se puso rojo.

\- Mejor que sean dos. ¿Con qué se las pido?

* * *

 _ **De regreso en el cuartel general del Equipo Rocket, un par de horas después…**_

Casi todas las personas tenían sus vicios. Para algunos era la bebida, para otros el tabaco, y para otros era ver shows de televisión sobre idiotas gordos, pero del de Giovanni era completamente diferente. Él disfrutaba de ver como quienes fallaban recibían su castigo por ello.

Cada vez que veía a uno de sus secuaces ser arrestado, se reía entre dientes. Cuando un ingeniero construía una bomba y fallaba en configurarla apropiadamente, movía la cabeza en deleite de ver al pobre tonto volar en pedazos. En particular, siempre se permitía darse unas buenas carcajadas cuando encontraba al trío de Jessie, James y Meowth después de que explotaban. No tenía idea de por qué no morían; genéticamente eran humanos ordinarios (y Meowth no tenía nada de especial), pero eso le resultaba ventajoso, le servían para distraer a los usurpadores en el caso de que Proton o alguno de sus otros ejecutivos tratara de hacer algo en su contra.

De pie mientras miraba las formas carbonizadas y temblorosas de sus secuaces, alargó la mano hacia el cabello de Jessie y extrajo de él un pequeño dispositivo; una lente espía de alta tecnología que incluía muchas funciones interesantes tales como: determinar los niveles de poder de los Pokémon, acceder a las bases de datos del gobierno para descubrir identidades y muchas otras cosas. Del bolso para laptops que colgaba de su cuello extrajo un dispositivo, específicamente una Tablet, el gran mafioso movió la cabeza mientras extraía una tarjeta SD y el chip de memoria de la cámara, insertándolos ambos en su portátil.

\- ¿Y qué pasó esta vez? ¿Otra vez trataron de echarle una red encima a un Magmar? – preguntó sardónicamente mientras comenzaba a ver la data de lo que fuera que dejó fritos a sus secuaces, y determinar si tendría que castigarlos por ser tan idiotas de atacar a alguien demasiado fuerte, o por ser tan inútiles que un debilucho los hubiera derrotado.

Sin embargo, cuando la data apareció en pantalla, Giovanni levantó las cejas, muy sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo. Y así se quedó por unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Jessie, James y Meowth se recuperaran de su aterrizaje forzoso y pudieran mirarlo.

\- Oiga, jefecito…

El bien vestido señor del crimen rápidamente pulsó algunos botones, ocultando algunas estadísticas antes de voltear su Tablet hacia el trío, causando que James diera un respingo por ver de nuevo al potencial asesino de Koffings en proceso.

\- ¿Ven a este niño? – La imagen de la tablet claramente mostraba a Ash en el momento en que el trío lo vio por primera vez. Cuando estos asintieron (James todavía con algo de terror), Giovanni prosiguió. – Ustedes tres van a seguirlo, van a monitorear sus niveles de habilidad y me reportarán cada cosa que haga. Cada Pokémon que capture, cada chica que bese, cuáles son sus metas, me mantendrán informado de todo lo que este niño es y será. ¡Ningún detalle será demasiado pequeño!

\- Pero jefecito…

James apenas alcanzó a gimotear esas dos palabras antes de que el hombre más temido en el bajo mundo de más de cuatro regiones (Kanto, Johto, las Islas Naranja y las Islas Sevii) lo mirara de vuelta con unos ojos que podrían haber paralizado a un Arbok. Y de hecho, sí los dejó paralizados el tiempo suficiente para volver a colocas las tarjetas de datos en la cámara espía, luego de haber descargado toda la información que estas tenían a su dispositivo personal. El trío todavía no tenía la menor idea de que siempre los estaba monitoreando.

\- ¡Así lo haremos, jefe! – declaró Jessie. – ¡Vamos, niñito grande llorón!

\- ¡Ese niño va a volar a mi Koffing en pedacitos! – lloriqueó James.

Mientras Jessie y Meowth arrastraban a su compañero, el líder de uno de los mayores sindicatos criminales del planeta parecía estar inmerso en su propio mundo.

\- Así que… por fin ha comenzado. – se dijo Giovanni a sí mismo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Y con eso, está posteado el tercer capítulo en español de Reset Bloodlines. Díganme ustedes si no les dio la misma sensación de nostalgia que a mí cuando lo leí. Ahora, a mí en particular, lo que más me intriga es saber por qué Giovanni está tan interesado de pronto en Ash. ¿Cuál será el motivo? Bueno, lo único que yo sé es que el creador dijo que no tiene nada que ver con ese rumor que corre en el fandom de que Giovanni pudiera ser el padre de Ash (desmintió que ese sea el caso en esta historia). Y una cosa más, lamentablemente, no conseguí ninguna forma de poder traducir los términos de "bloodline" y "bloodliner" que son centrales en esta historia, así que no tuve más alternativa que dejarlos como en el original, espero que entiendan.

Ya tengo otros dos más traducidos, pero pienso dedicarle un poco más a mis otras historias, así que puede que me retrase un poco con la traducción. Nos vemos pronto.


	4. En el bosque: ¿Respuestas o no?

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 4:** En el bosque: ¿respuestas o no?

* * *

 _ **En la entrada al Bosque Viridian…**_

\- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo exactamente?

Cuando comenzó su viaje original, Misty no había decidido seguirlo por razones exactamente amigables… al menos no al principio. Ella quería que él le pagara su bicicleta (las cuales eran inusualmente caras, algo que Ash nunca entendió considerando que esas cosas parecían ser extremadamente frágiles a la electricidad y a los Gibles hambrientos) que él había tomado prestada y accidentalmente dejó totalmente frita. Bueno, fue Pikachu el que hizo eso último, pero legalmente el ratón eléctrico no podría haber comprado una bicicleta nueva en la vieja línea temporal, y en la nueva no había nada que sugiriera que podía hacerlo.

Esto eventualmente se convirtió en la amistad que tenían en la línea temporal original, la cual incluso permaneció después de que ella recuperó su bicicleta completamente reparada después de la Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto. Sin embargo, a pesar de la falta de una bicicleta chamuscada, ella lo siguió todo el camino hasta la entrada del Bosque Viridian, cuyos espesos confines eran precedidos por varios letreros de advertencias: * **Cuidado con las colmenas de Beedrills, se sa** **be que son letales** *, ***Encontrar un Pikachu no vale que pierdas tu vida*,** ***El Bosque Viridian no te dará superpoderes, no te** **bebas la savia de los árboles*,** ***Mantente en el camino para no dañar el** **bosque y tendrás esperanzas de llegar al día de mañana** ***, *251 días desde la última muerte conocida*** , todas ellas hechas de metal a prueba de Weedles.

Al menos el letrero sobre las muertes era algo reconfortante. En cuanto a la chica, aquella sensación que tuvo antes de "Siento que te conozco de alguna parte, pero no tengo idea de por qué", no podía ser la razón, ¿verdad? Tenía que haber algo más. Mientras el entrenador con el Pikachu en el hombro seguía esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja, ella mantuvo la mirada fija y eligió la respuesta más inteligente que se le ocurrió:

\- Tengo mis razones.

\- No destruí por accidente tu bicicleta, ¿verdad? – Tenía que estar seguro por si acaso.

\- Nunca he tenido una bicicleta. – dijo la chica negando con la cabeza. – Desearía tenerla, pero no. Te lo explicaré, pero estamos muy expuestos aquí. Vamos al bosque, allá es menos probable que alguien nos escuche.

Misty miró por un instante a un pequeño grupo de entrenadores locales de Viridian que estaban peleando con sus Rattatas y Pidgeys cerca de la entrada del bosque, así que sin tardar, se internó entre los árboles, con Ash y Pikachu siguiéndola.

\- Pikachu-Pi, pika chu ka chu. _Esto me recuerda uno de esos programas que veía ese anciano por la noche, con asesinos en serie que engañan a sus víctimas para llevarlas a una muerte muy sangrienta._

La misma voz desconocida que Ash oyó dos veces en el Centro Pokémon de Viridian volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes algo, amigo? – dijo en voz baja. – No sé si es por tener las dos líneas temporales en mi cabeza, y todavía no las puedo ordenar. No recuerdo quién era mi padre en ninguna de las dos, y tampoco cómo se llamaba mi escuela primaria, excepto que esta vez tenía un nombre diferente. Pero podría jurar que sigo escuchando una voz familiar en mi cabeza, y acaba de sugerir que Misty podría ser una asesina en serie. Si ese fuera el caso, no te molestaría cuidarme las espaldas, ¿verdad?

\- Pikapi Pi… – Pikachu se quedó mirando ausente a Ash. Ahora de pronto se sintió preocupado, pero aun así entró en el bosque, sin saber lo que su peludo amigo favorito estaba pensando.

 _\- "Pero... el que dijo eso fui yo. Ash no puede entenderme, ¿verdad_?" – Desafortunadamente, Ash no pareció oír ese pensamiento.

* * *

 _ **Bosque**_ _ **Viridian…**_

Cualquier pensamiento de que Misty pudiera ser una asesina en serie que utilizaba Viridian como su depósito de cadáveres rápidamente fue disipado cuando dejó salir un grito de niñita asustada y dio un salto de por lo menos dos metros en el aire, tratando de alejarse de un pequeño Pokémon gusano verde, mostrando que ese casi cómico miedo de los Pokémon de tipo Insecto todavía seguía intacto, mientras se le aproximaba lentamente.

Sí, Misty era un completo peligro para él, pensó Ash sarcásticamente. En aquel momento Caterpie se veía mucho más intimidante que ella, y a ese ritmo le tomaría… cualquier cantidad de tiempo para comérsela.

\- **CATERPIE, EL POKÉMON GUSANO. CATERPIE CONSUME PLANTAS A UN RITMO ACELERADO PARA LOGRAR SU EVOLUCIÓN. OCASIONALMENTE LI** **BERA CIERTAS TOXINAS QUE LE PERMITEN SOLTAR UN FUERTE OLOR QUE REPELE A LOS DEPREDADORES.** – sonó el Pokédex de Ash desde su bolsillo. Pikachu olfateó un poco en el aire, antes de saltar al suelo y rápidamente empezó a señalar al bicho.

\- ¡Pikapi! ¡Pika Cha Pi Chu Pi-Pikachu!

Ash inclinó la cabeza a un lado confundido. Pikachu se palmeó la cara, lo miró con fastidio y comenzó a gritarle.

\- ¡Pikapi! ¡Pi, Pi Ka Chu Pika Chu-Chu Pikachu-Pi Cha! _¡_ _Oh, vamos! ¿Ahora no puedes entender lo que digo? ¡Ese es nuestro Caterpie, y está aterrorizando a Misty, quien definitivamente no es una asesina en serie, y si no haces algo rápido la va a poner histérica!_

Ash se quedó mirando a Pikachu en shock hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de quién era la voz que seguía oyendo, pero dejando eso de lado por el momento, finalmente entendió lo que Pikachu trataba de decirle.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno!

Un estallido de energía eléctrica voló hacia el Pokémon insecto y lo electrocutó, causándole una parálisis y deteniendo su avance hacia la aterrorizada Misty, salvándola de… posiblemente un amigable abrazo.

\- ¡Pokébola, ve! – Ash le arrojó una de sus seis Pokébolas originales al insecto, energizándolo y atrapándolo dentro. La bola cayó al suelo y empezó a sacudirse. Tras moverse tres veces, chispas blancas salieron de ella y con un ***PING*,** se detuvo. Caterpie había sido oficialmente capturado. Ash recogió la Pokébola, y de pronto se sintió con ganas de hacer su pose de captura con Pikachu.

\- ¡Atrapé un Caterpie!

\- ¡Pi-Pikachu!

Mientras tanto, Misty recuperó el control de sí misma tras respirar profundamente varias veces hasta calmarse.

\- Dios, discúlpame por eso. – Misty se sonrojó tremendamente avergonzada, parecía lista para darse una bofetada ella misma. – Ya había usado mi última lata de repelente la primera vez que pasé por este bosque, olvidé comprar más cuando pasamos por Viridian. Es que… tengo un problema con los Pokémon tipo Insecto, y creo que me asusté mucho para sacar mi contramedida para ellos.

Antes que Ash pudiera preguntarle cuál era su contramedida para los bichos, sacó una de sus Pokébolas y la lanzó, dejando salir a un ave Pokémon blanca con rayas azules.

\- ¡Win-Wingull! – El Wingull se colocó en el hombro de Misty y empezó a graznar.

 **\- WINGULL, EL POKÉMON GAVIOTA. LOS WINGULLS SON COMUNES EN ÁREAS COSTERAS, DONDE SO** **BREVUELAN Y SE LANZAN EN PICADA PARA ATRAPAR A SUS PRESAS** **, LAS CUALES INCLUYEN PECES PEQUEÑOS Y CUALQUIER IDIOTA QUE ESTÉ COMIENDO PATATAS FRITAS EN UN RADIO DE QUINCE KILÓMETROS EN MAR A** **BIERTO** **.** – El Pokédex de Ash volvió a sonar por sí solo, proveyendo algo de información que podría o no ser necesaria, pero para algunos fue divertida de escuchar.

Misty finalmente pareció recuperar su compostura, mucho más de lo que Ash recordara habérselo visto en la cercanía de Pokémon tipo Insecto en la antigua línea temporal.

\- Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos solos, podemos hablar. Verás, Ash, no estoy segura de si ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero… tú eres diferente de las personas normales.

Ash se quedó mirando fijamente a Misty en estado de shock, antes de sacar conclusiones y asumir a qué era lo que se estaba refiriendo.

\- Espera, ¿acaso sabes que estoy comenzando a entender lo que dice Pikachu?

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero no puedes entender a un Pikachu! – dijo Misty, con una voz totalmente conmocionada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No acabas de decir que soy diferente de…?

\- ¡Solo deberías ser capaz de entender a Pokémon de tipo Luchador! – lo interrumpió ella.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Pika?

* * *

 _ **Edificio de la Compañía Silph, piso 11…**_

\- Doy por iniciada la cuadragésima reunión anual de la Asociación de Profesores Pokémon. – declaró el Profesor Oak, el presidente y uno de los tres miembros fundadores de este grupo global.

En aquel momento se encontraba presidiendo una larga mesa en una sala de reuniones, junto con varios de los más reconocidos Profesores Pokémon en el mundo (entre los que pudieron asistir ese año), todos ellos como miembros representantes de la Organización del Tratado de Entrenadores Alineados (O.T.E.A.); incluyendo a Kanto (el Profesor Oak), las Islas Naranja (la Profesora Ivy), Johto (el Profesor Elm), Hoenn (el Profesor Birch), Orre (el Profesor Krane), Sinnoh (el Profesor Rowan), Unova (los Profesores Cedric y Aurea Juniper) y Kalos (el Profesor Sycamore).

Los profesores de las naciones miembros del Pacto de Ciudad Fall (conocido también como la Unión de Guardianes), tales como el Profesor Hastings, tenían prohibido por la ley de la O.T.E.A. ser miembros, así como también era ilegal que cualquier ciudadano de una nación de la O.T.E.A. pusiera un pie, o siquiera pensara en hablar con alguien de las regiones de Fiore, Almia u Oblivia a raíz de las extensas Guerras Pokémon que habían ocurrido durante siglos entre los miembros de la O.T.E.A. y los que firmaron el Pacto de Ciudad Fall, que habían culminado en una Guerra Fría que se prolongó por casi cuarenta años, hasta que el Profesor Oak fue capaz de implementar los cambios que los llevaron a tener un mundo más seguro en el presente.

El hecho de que Oak y el Profesor Hastings eran buenos amigos, y que a menudo los dos colaboraban en secreto para mejorar las vidas de los Pokémon, fácilmente podría ser motivo de que los dos fueran sentenciados a la pena capital si llegaban a descubrirlos, a menos que alguna nación neutral les otorgara asilo a ambos en sus fronteras, como por ejemplo Rota. Pero dejando de lado esos hechos...

\- Antes de comenzar, permítanme dar la bienvenida a nuestros dos nuevos miembros; la Profesora Aurea Juniper de Unova, hija de mi colega fundador Cedric Juniper, cuya innovadora investigación acerca de los orígenes de los Pokémon, es realmente impresionante, por no decir más.

La joven mujer recibió un fuerte aplauso de todos los presentes, incluyendo el normalmente estoico y también miembro fundador, el Profesor Rowan. Sintió que se le salían los colores, más todavía cuando su padre le dio unas palmadas en la espalda felicitándola, pero asintió con la cabeza y les dio las gracias a todos.

\- También, démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro primer representante de Orre, el Profesor Krane, cuya investigación de la ausencia de los Pokémon en humanos me ha hecho desear no volver a poner un pie en Orre nunca más.

Incluso el nativo de Puerto Gateon de cabello castaño no pudo evitar reírse de la pequeña broma que hizo el Profesor Oak, y también agradeció los aplausos de bienvenida de sus colegas.

\- Ahora, dejemos atrás las bromas. – dijo Rowan con su usual tono serio. – Me parece que deberíamos discutir algo que todos debemos estar sufriendo recientemente: una oleada de recortes de presupuesto, ¿me equivoco?

Los profesores Oak, Ivy, Elm y Birch asintieron estando de acuerdo con Rowan, el resto se encogió de hombros.

\- Nop. – Cedric no notaba ninguna diferencia en sus fondos.

\- Yo acabo de comenzar, mi presupuesto es bajo, pero ya lo era desde el principio. – confirmó Krane.

\- A mí de hecho me dieron un aumento este año. – Sycamore recordó que sus fondos aumentaron recientemente; por alguna razón las mujeres senadoras y diputadas de su región siempre parecían dispuestas a darle una mano.

Ahora tenía un laboratorio más grande en Ciudad Lumiose, en un lugar donde alquilar un solo edificio era más costoso que alquilar la mitad del Pueblo Pyrite. Elm y Birch se vieron bastante deprimidos por esto antes de que Rowan recuperara la compostura.

\- Bueno, el hecho es que la mayoría de nosotros hemos tenido muchos recortes últimamente, y creo que todos sabemos quién es el culpable. – prosiguió. Ante esto, todos los veteranos tomaron expresiones de enojo.

\- Ese idiota del Dr. Young. – dijo Birch enojado, golpeando la mesa con las dos manos tan fuerte que la sacudió. – Los militares parecen creer que su Proyecto Mirage es más importante que los Pokémon, eso me hace sentir asqueado. Su ciencia no es más que para conseguir beneficios adicionales, todo ese dinero que podría ser usado para averiguar los requerimientos de un hábitat para los Gyarados, y que no estén causando estragos en áreas habitadas por humanos, ¡por su culpa no está disponible!

\- ¿Qué esperabas? La histeria causada por los bloodliners ha provocado tendencias hacia el militarismo en todas nuestras naciones. – señaló la Profesora Ivy, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Por supuesto, tenemos que tomar medidas para lidiar con la amenaza que los bloodliners presentan tanto a humanos y Pokémon por igual, pero no a expensas de los Pokémon.

\- Lidiar con la amenaza, ese no es el término que yo usaría. – dijo el Profesor Oak con un temple de acero en su voz. – Más bien, estaría interesado en averiguar más sobre ellos primero.

\- Seguro que podríamos, cuando nos esclavicen y conquisten la Tierra. – murmuró Elm para sí mismo, pero lo bastante alto para que todos lo oyeran.

\- Tal vez deberíamos enfocarnos menos en investigarlos como una raza o especie diferente, y más en averiguar por qué hay más de ellos en años recientes que en el pasado. – sugirió Cedric Juniper. – Empezando aproximadamente hace unos 16 años, el número de bloodliners en el mundo se ha multiplicado drásticamente. Donde antes solía haber, digamos, unos diez en Unova a lo mucho desde el nacimiento de Reshiram y Zekrom, ahora los hay por miles, y la gran mayoría son mujeres. Se han notado incrementos muy similares por todo el mundo a la misma escala numérica y de género. ¿Qué pudo provocar este cambio tan drástico?

\- Ciertamente me gustaría saberlo. – pensó Aurea Juniper en voz alta. – Yo escribí mi tesis sobre los orígenes de la línea evolutiva de Trubbish, y después de todo los bloodliners son lo más cercano a un punto medio entre humanos y Pokémon…

\- Por interesante e innovadora que sería esa investigación, y no lo dudo, no te aconsejaría que lo hicieras, jovencita. – le dijo Rowan con un tono algo gruñón pero de precaución. – Los políticos tienen un mal hábito de cosechar tus investigaciones para justificar atrocidades en las cuales nunca tuviste la intención de que tu trabajo fuese utilizado. Y también tienen una desagradable tendencia de ignorar lo que no les conviene, si no pregúntenle al Profesor Oak cómo fueron las cosas cuando intentó hacer públicos sus hallazgos sobre las causas de agresión de Pokémon a humanos. ¿Verdad, Profesor?

El Profesor Oak parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, los cuales Rowan interrumpió aclarándose la garganta con fuerza. Por suerte, no estaba tan distraído como para no recordar lo que acababan de preguntarle, y ya tenía preparada su respuesta.

\- Eh, sí… créanme cuando les digo que se espantarían de ver las amenazas de muerte que recibí, y de hecho todavía me llegan hoy día.

La broma de Oak sirvió para que sus colegas lo dejaran por el momento, lo que le permitió volver a lo que estaba pensando antes. Sobre cómo investigar las bloodlines, comenzando por supuesto con cierto bloodliner (uno de los muchos términos usados para describirlos) que acababa de salir de su laboratorio con un Pikachu como su compañero.

* * *

 _ **En lo profundo del Bosque Viridian, más cerca de Ciudad Pewter…**_

\- Creo que lo perdimos, ya deberíamos salir… – trató de sugerir James.

\- ¡Cállate! – le espetó Jessie a su compañero en el crimen, mientras permanecían en vigilia en un pequeño puesto de vigilancia en la cima de uno de los pocos árboles no infestados de Kakunas, desde el cual había una perfecta vista del camino principal del Bosque Viridian.

De lo que habían podido recopilar, su objetivo había salido de Ciudad Viridian y se dirigía en dirección norte hacia Ciudad Pewter. Se había registrado para competir en la Liga Kanto después de todo, y con el gimnasio Viridian actualmente cerrado por reparaciones (Giovanni estaba reemplazando unos asbestos instalados por su predecesora y madre, Madame Boss), Ciudad Pewter tenía el gimnasio más cercano al cual el muchacho podría ir.

\- Podríamos estar por días enteros aquí, ¿no podríamos al menos ir a Pewter cuando oscurezca y traernos un reproductor portátil de DVDs o algo? – sugirió James.

Eso no sonaba como una mala idea de momento. Ciertamente era mejor que estar sentados en la copa de un árbol sin nada que hacer.

\- El jefe nos dio una orden directa, y vamos a vigilar en este puesto hasta que el objetivo pase por…

 _ **¡ZZZZTT!**_

El fuerte zumbido por una explosión eléctrica resonó como a medio kilómetro de donde estaban, en el centro del bosque. Los secuaces de Giovanni se quedaron en silencio mientras Meowth asomaba la cabeza por una trampilla en el suelo, trayendo consigo una bolsa de plástico blanca llena con varios emparedados gigantes, y vestido en uno de esos disfraces humanos que frecuentemente usaban, y que solo un Froakie podría haberlo identificado antes que confundirlo con un enano.

\- ¡Oigan, sonsos, más vale que les guste comer mientras corren, porque creo que ya encontramos a nuestro objetivo!

* * *

 _ **Con Ash y Misty…**_

\- No deberías ser capaz de entender a un Pikachu, no es de tipo Luchador. – reiteró Misty, mientras Ash solo podía darle una mirada llena de confusión.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que solo debería poder entender a Pokémon de tipo luchador? – preguntó él.

\- ¡Win-Wingull!

Los graznidos de la gaviota llamaron su atención, avisándoles de un enjambre de aparentemente muy territoriales Beedrills salía de los árboles y comenzaba a rodearlos para atacar. Misty por un momento retrocedió asustada, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para aclarar su mente y tomar ventaja de la situación para darle a Ash una demostración, antes de que fuera a decir "debes estar loca", "crees que soy estúpido" o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡Torbellino!

Wingull voló fuera del hombro de Misty mientras Ash y Pikachu la observaban sorprendidos, la chica por un instante brilló con una luz blanca, mientras alzaba la mano derecha en el aire, creando de la nada un enorme vórtice giratorio de agua sobre su cabeza. El mismo movimiento con el que vio al Piplup de Dawn ganar muchos de sus concursos había sido creado por una humana, y ahora estaban atrapando a los Beedrills en sus rápidas corrientes giratorias. Con un feroz grito, Misty arrojó el ataque al aire, y el agua perdió su cohesión después de unos treinta segundos e hizo que todos los bichos cayeran al suelo a una distancia más que considerable de ellos.

\- Sé que eres diferente, Ash. Vi cómo utilizabas un Contraataque cuando fuiste atacado por los Spearows asesinos de la Ruta 1. – le dijo como si lo que acabara de hacer fuese el asunto más trivial en el mundo.

\- ¿Eso hice? – preguntó Ash, totalmente asombrado.

\- Pika, pika chu. _Me sorprendí tanto como tú._

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó Ash volteándose hacia su ratón eléctrico. Ese pequeño detallito hubiera sido importante para saberlo.

\- Chu pika chu-pi.

Ash y Pikachu simultáneamente adoptaron expresiones de fastidio, por el hecho de que por alguna razón, Ash no podía escuchar lo que Pikachu le decía de manera consistente.

\- ¿Es normal que solo pueda escuchar la mitad de lo que me dice dentro de mi cabeza? – le preguntó Ash a Misty, que pareció confusa.

\- ¿Quieres decir telepáticamente? Cuando oigo a mis Pokémon, es como si hablaran normal. – respondió Misty, aunque luego se puso pensativa. – De nuevo, por todo lo que sé, esto es normal. Nunca antes conocí a otro que fuera como yo. Quizás las reglas sean diferentes para cada bloodline, tengo que pensar en ello.

\- ¿Blood-qué?

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, con el Equipo Rocket…**_

Con mucho sigilo, los dos agentes y su Meowth se ocultaban detrás de unos árboles, asomando sus cabezas en el claro donde vieron la explosión eléctrica.

\- ¿Saben qué? No creo que esto haya sido obra de ese asesino de Koffings. – dijo James, mientras evaluaba el daño por todo el claro.

A la vista estaba que el lugar había sido escenario de una batalla Pokémon; aunque además de quemaduras eléctricas en los costados de los árboles, también había quemaduras ordinarias por todo el lugar y algunos charcos de agua, probablemente causados por el Squirtle que yacía noqueado sobre su espalda en todo el centro del claro. Su entrenador estaba sentado frente a él, con aspecto muy deprimido. Tenía cabello castaño, todo levantado en punta, e iba vestido con una camiseta azul con pantalones negros. Tendría casi la misma edad que el chico al que estaban persiguiendo.

\- Por lo que sabemos, el jefe tal vez lo quiera porque puede llamar a Ho-oh para que haga su voluntad, ¡así que cállate! – dijo Jessie.

\- Perdí… – murmuró para sí mismo el castaño con rabia, mientras el trío de los Rocket intercambiaban miradas, tratando de comunicarse no-verbalmente y hacer un plan para interrogarlo.

Cinco minutos después, cuando el chico finalmente devolvió al Squirtle a su Pokébola y se dirigía a retomar su camino a Ciudad Pewter, todavía algo desorientado, el trío saltó frente a él, escondiendo las letras R en sus chaquetas poniéndoselas al revés, y Meowth poniéndose a cuatro patas como los miembros regulares de su especie.

\- Vaya, ¿qué te pasa, estás deprimido? - preguntó James amablemente.

\- Déjenme en paz. – dijo el chico evitando sus miradas. Esta vez Jessie se le atravesó.

\- Pues sí parece que estás deprimido, ¿acaso perdiste algo? – preguntó. El chico apretó los dientes, pero respondió.

\- Sí, perdí una batalla. Un idiota con un Pikachu y un C… – Antes de dejarlo, continuar, el trío intercambió miradas, con una algo aterrorizada de parte de James, antes de seguir presionando.

\- Dinos, ¿el entrenador de ese Pikachu no llevaba una chaqueta azul, y una gorra oficial de la Liga Pokémon…? – En cuanto preguntaron esto, Gary de pronto estalló en carcajadas.

\- Esperen, ¿están tratando de describirme a ese Ashy-boy? Sí como no, como si fuera a perder contra él. De todos modos gracias, necesitaba reírme un poco. Ahora si me disculpan, me voy para Pewter por una batalla de gimnasio.

Ya se había alejado como unos trescientos metros en el camino antes que el trío, ocupados internamente en preguntarse por qué había otro entrenador con un Pikachu por allí cerca, se dieron cuenta que era una presa fácil para que le robaran sus Pokémon, y de inmediato salieron corriendo detrás de él.

\- ¡Prepárense para los problemas…!

 _ **¡BUZZZZZZZ!**_

Un enjambre de abejas Pokémon, un montón de Beedrills descendieron a su alrededor antes de que Gary pudiese escuchar su lema, claramente perturbados por todo el alboroto que estuvieron haciendo.

\- Bueno, creo que nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para los problemas. – Meowth tragó en seco mientras veía a Koffing y a Ekans salir para proteger a sus amos.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde aquella noche…**_

Una desesperada necesidad por consumir alimento en poco tiempo confirmó aquella única regla que era común para las personas como él y Misty, o como ella los llamó, aquellos que poseían bloodlines.

Ya que Misty parecía confundida con el por qué él podía hacerlo de manera diferente de como ella lo hacía, no tenía ninguna respuesta, y no valía la pena preguntarle ahora. No solo no había manera de que Misty fuese a hacer cualquier ruido en la oscuridad en un área donde se sabía que hacían sus nidos los Ariados (aparentemente, algunos Pokémon de Johto se podían encontrar al oeste del Monte Luna, pero en pocos números), sino que ahora mismo estaba profundamente dormida en su saco, del otro lado de la fogata, mientras Ash rezaba silenciosamente porque su ciclo de sueño fuese el mismo. Sin más que hacer, agarró la Pokébola de Caterpie, usando el interior de su propio saco de dormir para ahogar el ruido de Caterpie al salir; aunque Pikachu alzó las orejas al escucharlo.

Ash colocó su dedo en la cresta de la frente de Caterpie, causando que el pequeño bicho perdiera la aprehensión en sus ojos mientras recuperaba sus memorias perdidas. Poniendo dos dedos en cada una de sus sienes, Ash miró fijamente al gusano.

\- "Caterpie… te estoy hablando telepáticamente, ¿puedes entenderme?" – El insecto lo miró, parpadeando un par de veces antes de empezar a hacer algunos zumbidos en respuesta.

\- _Pikachu, ¿por qué Ash está haciendo una imitación de Patrick Stewart? Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué otra vez soy un Caterpie? Lo último que recuerdo era estar volando al norte de la región Kalos… y ahora estoy de vuelta en el lugar donde nací… y de algún modo ahora Ash puede comprender lo que decimos._

El ratón, que se había metido a la fuerza en el saco, le dio un coletazo en la nariz a Ash para impedir que siguiera intentando telepatía desde su lado de la conversación.

\- Pika chu cha pi. _Es algo complicado, con todo eso de viajar en el tiempo, el espacio que se distorsiona y que tenemos que prevenir el fin de la realidad de nuevo, ese tipo de cosas… ¿y quién demonios es Patrick Stewart?_

\- _Es decir que básicamente, ¿la continuidad del espacio tiempo se rompió, el tiempo se reinició, y es nuestro trabajo impedir que eso vuelva a suceder? –_ Caterpie no parecía estar nada sorprendido.

\- ¿Pi? ¿ _Espacio-tiempo qué?_

\- Oigan, creo que empiezo a agarrarle el hilo a esto. Solo tengo que concentrarme. – dijo Ash bastante animado.

\- Chu-ka pi-ka-cha. _Solo trata de no pensar mucho en el lenguaje Pokémon más de lo necesario. A ustedes los humanos les tomaría por siempre comprender las 500,000 reglas básicas, sin llegar a las semi-complicadas, medianamente complicadas, algo complicadas y las insanamente complicadas._

Caterpie se arrastró hasta la parte superior del saco de dormir para observar la luna, igual como acostumbraba hacerlo en la línea temporal original.

\- _¿Saben algo?, a pesar de que la continuidad del espacio tiempo pudiera estar en peligro de destruirse por segunda vez, quizás no sea tan malo empezar todo de nuevo. Fue divertido entrenar contigo en la línea temporal original cuando eras un novato… asumiendo que ya no fueras un novato cuando la línea temporal original terminó. Eso y no estaré en problemas con mi pareja por llegar tarde a casa y que me mande a la casa del Growlithe, por decirlo así._

\- Ah, vamos, tampoco soy tan malo. – dijo Ash, sintiéndose insultado. – Logré ganar la Liga Naranja y la Frontera de Batalla, llegué a los 16 mejores en la Conferencia Índigo, los mejores 8 en las Conferencia Plateada, Siempre Grande y Vertress, y los cuatro mejores de la Conferencia Lirio del Valle… aunque me hubiese gustado ganar.

\- Pikapi Pi-Pika Chu..." _Si lo piensas_ _bien,_ _Ash, todos esos entrenadores que ganaron las conferencias, John Dixon, Tyson, Tobias, Virgil, ellos tendrían al menos unos 16 años. Y considerando que tú tenías… –_ Pikachu de pronto se quedó en blanco tratando de recordar la edad que tenía Ash.

\- Vamos, Pikachu, si ya sabes que tenía… – Ash también se quedó en blanco al querer recordar su edad en la línea temporal anterior. Estúpidas distorsiones y estúpido Cyrus por sabotearle su vida.

\- Pika Pi-Pikachu Ka-chu. _Bueno, sí estoy seguro de que no eras tan mayor. Para cualquiera que fuese la edad que tenías, un promedio de llegar a los 8 mejores es un gran logro. Aunque a veces tomaras decisiones algo cuestionables, mejoraste con el tiempo. Solo mira cómo aprendiste a usar mejor a los de tipo Volador después de Hoenn, y cómo usaste de lleno a los de tipo Insecto en Unova, sin mencionar que pudiste mantener un equipo de 10 Pokémon en rotación por primera vez._

\- Aun así perdí en Unova, y bajé en el ranking. – Ash parecía seguir algo propenso a deprimirse por sus acciones en el pasado.

\- Chu. _Sí, y la culpa de eso la tiene la Profesora Juniper. –_ Caterpie y Ash se quedaron viendo a Pikachu con expresiones confusas.

\- _¿Hay más de un Profesor_ _?_

\- Pikachu, ¿por qué la culpas? Por lo que sabemos me mantuve eternamente con 10 años de edad, y seguro que soy más maduro que eso.

\- Pika ka-Cha. _Ash_ _, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre los laboratorios de la Profesora Juniper y del Profesor Oak? El Profesor Oak tiene un área extensa al aire libre donde los Pokémon pueden salir a entrenar continuamente tanto como quieran. Incluso a veces les ayuda personalmente para estudiar mejor las relaciones entre Pokémon y humanos. La Profesora Juniper no tiene nada de esto, los Pokémon que mantuviste en rotación en su laboratorio permanecían adentro de sus Pokébolas en estasis. Si hubieras tenido la posibilidad de enviar a tus Pokémon de Unova a Kanto durante la rotación, hasta podrías haber ganado en Unova. Tal vez hasta hubiera funcionado más a tu favor si hubieras rotado por completo a tu equipo, pero considerando que estoy seguro que perdiste mi Pokébola en algún momento, y que Pignite tenía sus problemas por haber sido abandonado, eso podría haberlo afectado negativamente si lo sacabas del equipo hasta que lo superara, después de lo que pasó con el Equipo Plasma. Tal vez fuera la mejor idea, pero no el mejor momento para implementarla._

Ash se puso a pensar en ello un momento. Hasta cierto punto eso tenía sentido; después de todo él no le enseñó a Noctowl Tajo Aéreo, a Heracross Sonámbulo, a Torkoal Onda de Calor o a Snorlax Puño de Hielo. Ellos aprendieron esos movimientos en el laboratorio de Oak. A pesar de todo, no le parecía justo culpar a la Profesora Juniper por todas sus derrotas en Unova.

\- Estoy seguro de que debo haber hecho algo mal. Digo, tal vez podría haber comprobado si podía cargar más de seis Pokémon a la vez o algo. – dijo Ash. Caterpie negó con la cabeza.

\- _Luego de que nos separamos, viajé por todo el mundo. En ningún momento vi a un entrenador que pudiese llevar más de seis Pokémon mientras viajaba. Si te quedabas en un solo lugar, como en un gimnasio o el laboratorio de Oak, podrías haber tenido más de seis Pokémon activos, pero ya cuando sales de los confines, tener más de seis va contra las leyes internacionales. Pero quién sabe, tal vez sea diferente en esta nueva línea temporal. El Pokédex tal vez sabe algo al respecto._

Lleno de curiosidad, Ash decidió verificarlo, por supuesto no sin antes bajarle el volumen para evitar despertar a Misty.

 **\- LOS ENTRENADORES POKÉMON SOLO TIENEN PERMITIDO CARGAR UN MÁXIMO DE SEIS POKÉMON CON ELLOS EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO, FUERA DE ÁREAS ESPECÍFICAMENTE DELIMITADAS CON** **BLOQUEADORES EN LAS POKÉBOLAS.** **ESTE NÚMERO HA AUMENTADO O DISMINUIDO EN EL PASADO,** **BASÁNDOSE EN EL COSTO DE** **LA COMIDA POKÉMON, LAS TENDENCIAS EN LAS BATALLAS Y LOS POKÉMON SALVAJES, ASÍ COMO LA HOSTILIDAD DE LOS HUMANOS. EL LÍMITE DE SEIS POKÉMON EN TIEMPOS MODERNOS FUE IMPLEMENTADO POR EL PROFESOR SAMUEL OAK HACE CUARENTA AÑOS EN PARTE DE** **BIDO** **A LA CASI TOTAL DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA COSTA DE JOHTO POR EL INFAME CRIMINAL "BILL DE LOS 20 GYARADOS."**

\- Creo que no. – dijo Ash.

\- _¿Bill de los 20 Gyarados_ _?_ – Caterpie parecía divertido y a la vez aterrado por el nombre.

\- Casi me hace desear que me llamaran "Ash de los 20 Charizards". – comentó Ash, antes de acordarse de todos los problemas que le provocó su Charizard con su desobediencia. – Pensándolo bien, mejor no.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Contrario a lo que algunos pensaban, Ash no abandonó a su Pidgeot. Durante su tiempo en las Islas Naranja, la Ruta 1 se vio afectada por trabajos de construcción, lo cual causó disrupción en su hábitat. Esto, aunado al caos ambiental provocado por un coleccionista demente tratando de capturar a los originales Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, resultó en que la parvada tuviese que migrar a otro lugar. Ash casi lloró hasta quedarse dormido la noche que encontró en su ventana una pluma muy familiar, como un regalo de despedida.

Así, apenas divisaron al ave que ahora volvía a ser Pidgeotto como la había atrapado antes (rápidamente confirmado por el infalible olfato de Pikachu, el ratón maravilla), justo cuando Ash y Misty se terminaban unas tartas, y varios de sus Pokémon (Pikachu, Caterpie, Wingull y, bajo su propia voluntad, Psyduck) se estaban devorando su segunda ronda de comida Pokémon, inmediatamente el entrenador dejó lo que hacía para ir tras el ave, mientras esta aterrizaba en el suelo y empezaba a picotear tratando de desenterrar algún gusano. Apenas los notó, se volteó a verlos con rabia.

 **\- PIDGEOTTO, EL POKÉMON PÁJARO, Y EVOLUCIÓN INTERMEDIA DE LA LÍNEA DE LAS REGIONES KANTO Y JOHTO. CONSTRUYE SU NIDO EN EL CENTRO DE GRANDES TERRITORIOS, EN EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRAN MUCHAS PARVADAS DE ESTE POKÉMON Y SUS OTRAS FORMAS EVOLUCIONADAS Y PRE-EVOLUCIONADAS, PIDGEOT AND PIDGEY. LOS PIDGEOTTOS SON CRIATURAS LEALES Y CON MUCHA DETERMINACIÓN, PERO CAPACES DE USAR MUCHA FEROCIDAD PARA DEFENDERSE A SÍ MISMOS Y A LOS SUYOS.**

El Pokédex de Ash nuevamente registró otro Pokémon visto en su base de datos. Los Pokémon de Ash también dejaron de comer para unirse a él. Misty también se percató de su interés.

\- ¿Vas a atraparlo? – le preguntó.

Ash respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras miraba de lado a Caterpie. Por mucho que preferiría hacer esto de la manera sencilla y darle un toque para devolverle las memorias, estaba el problema de tocar a un Pokémon salvaje capaz de volar, y que potencialmente podría ser algo peligroso. Así que muy a su pesar, la violencia sería un mal necesario, pero con suerte, apelando al honor de las batallas Pokémon y todo eso, Pidgeotto lo perdonaría.

\- ¡Usa Disparo de Seda para que no escape! – le ordenó.

Caterpie obedeció, lanzando una ráfaga de hilos de seda de la boca, aunque Ash no lo oyó decir nada. Tal vez solo el hecho de que estaba entusiasmado por recuperar a uno de sus viejos amigos de nuevo le afectaba su concentración o algo. Pidgeotto no pudo salir volando pues la seda le amarró la pata derecha, y le dio al gusano una mirada de molestia, y a la vez de confusión, como si se preguntara "por qué la presa impide que el cazador escape y no al revés". Finalmente, para soltarse, se lanzó con un Ataque Rápido hacia Caterpie.

\- ¡Recíbelo con una Embestida! – gritó Ash.

Los dos ataques chocaron de frente, pero el Ataque Rápido golpeó un poco antes y con más fuerza, haciendo que Caterpie saliera volando por los aires hacia atrás. Pero Ash ya sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Usa Disparo de Seda para retraerte, y usa Embestida de nuevo!

El Disparo de Seda le volvió a dar a la pata de Pidgeotto, mientras el gusano usaba la energía de la colisión de los dos ataques anteriores como un impulso adicional para aumentar su velocidad. La Embestida conectó un golpe crítico, haciendo que Pidgeotto cayera revolcándose en la tierra, y Caterpie aterrizó justo a su lado. Similar a como había sido en la antigua línea temporal, una caída como esa hubiese podido matar (o al menos lastimar seriamente) a un humano, pero los Pokémon estaban perfectamente bien. Pero Pidgeotto no iría a ninguna parte sin una poción.

Ash le arrojó una de sus Pokébolas, que energizó a la inconsciente ave y la atrapó sin problemas después de la tercera sacudida. Misty, por su parte, arqueó las cejas, bastante sorprendida por la captura que acababa de ver, casi sin poder creerlo.

\- Eso estuvo bastante bien. ¿Seguro que eres un entrenador novato? – le preguntó. Ash solamente se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que es natural para mí. – le respondió.

Cuando lo vio enviar a Caterpie, estaba más que lista para darle un buen sermón sobre las ventajas y desventajas de los tipos cuando inevitablemente se viera forzado a regresarlo. No tenía ni idea que todo lo hizo legítimamente planeado. Con todo, la única otra cosa que podían hacer era reírse algo nerviosos, Ash, Pikachu y Caterpie por haber regresado en el tiempo y con eso saber exactamente lo que tenían que hacer, y Psyduck porque seguramente Misty ahora esperaría de él un estándar muy similar.

Sin embargo, antes que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada más, Caterpie se vio envuelto por la ya conocida luz de la evolución.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, con el Equipo Rocket…**_

\- ¡Este no es el de pollo y tocino que te pedí, Meowth! ¡Ya tenemos dos días de estar comiendo albóndigas de marinara, quería uno de pollo rostizado!

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, niño rico? ¿Qué, crees que puedo sacar dinero así de la nada? ¡Esas cosas cuestan más que tu colección de tapas de botellas!

\- ¡Eres un Meowth! ¡Se supone que tu ataque característico es Día de Pago, y somos miembros de una organización criminal!

\- ¡Sí, ¿pero crees que un gobierno en Kanto duraría si no tuvieran forma de regular la validez financiera de…?!

\- ¡Guarden silencio los dos! El niño está a punto de pelear con un tonto que se cree samurai. – los calló Jessie, mientras observaban la batalla que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

\- ¡Entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, tu compatriota me ha deshonrado en combate tras combate! ¡Ahora tú pagarás por esa deshonra!

\- Eh, claro, lo que digas. – Ash no recordaba que fuera tan estirado la última vez.

\- ¡Ahora ve, Pinsir! ¡Venga mi honor!

En un destello de luz blanca, el enorme Pokémon escarabajo apareció, chasqueando sus enormes tenazas encima de su cabeza, haciendo un sonido que casi parecía metálico.

 **\- PINSIR, EL POKÉMON ESCARA** **BAJO** **. LOS PINSIRS SON MUY CONOCIDOS POR TENER UNA MALA HISTORIA CON LOS SCYTHERS AND HERACROSS Y PELEAR CON ELLOS POR TERRITORIO EN LOS** **BOSQUES** **. USANDO SUS TENAZAS, ESTE POKÉMON PUEDE PARTIR EN DOS UN POSTE METÁLICO.** – sonó el Pokédex de Ash desde su bolsillo.

\- ¡Metapod, ve! – Ash arrojó su propia Pokébola, liberando al Pokémon capullo de color verde, que había evolucionado de su Caterpie después de su exitosa captura de Pidgeotto.

\- **METAPOD, EL POKÉMON CAPULLO. AUNQUE ESTE POKÉMON USUALMENTE NO COME O SE MUEVE, UN METAPOD** **BIEN ENTRENADO PUEDE HACER TODO LO QUE HACE UN CATERPIE** **. UN METAPOD CAPTURADO EN LO SALVAJE, O ENTRENADO POR UN COMPLETO PRINCIPIANTE, ES INCAPAZ DE HACER NADA. A PESAR DE ESTO, ES EL ÍCONO DE LA REVISTA PLAYTRAINER.**

Preguntándose qué clase de gente demente usaría a un Pokémon para eso, Ash sacó su Pokédex y con un tono de fastidio le gritó:

\- ¿Es necesario que te pongas a decir información como esa al azar?

\- **SÍ**. – fue la respuesta del Pokédex antes que Ash se lo volviera a meter al bolsillo. Su oponente tampoco parecía muy divertido.

\- Eres un tonto, igual que tu Pokédex. Te derrotaré como el tonto que eres. ¡Pinsir, Tenazas!

El enorme e imponente escarabajo se le vino encima al aparentemente indefenso capullo verde, con las tenazas chasqueando ominosamente como un par de cuchillas oxidadas. A pesar de eso, Metapod difícilmente se veía alarmado, al igual que su entrenador.

\- ¡Usa Disparo de Seda! – ordenó Ash.

El Metapod lanzó un chorro de seda desde debajo de los ojos, (donde debería tener la boca), usándolo para amarrar las tenazas del escarabajo, haciendo que tanto este como su entrenador se quedaran congelados de pánico.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Un Metapod no puede usar ningún otro ataque que no sea Fortaleza! – gritó el Samurai. Como si quisiera probar dos veces que esto era falso, Ash le ordenó a Metapod usar otro ataque.

\- ¡Embestida, ahora!

Metapod probó que todavía conservaba también su otro ataque, golpeando a Pinsir en todo el medio de la cara. La Embestida hizo que el escarabajo se tambaleara hacia atrás, antes de echarse un tropezón y desplomarse desmayado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora me estás deshonrando haciendo trampa! ¡Ese es un Caterpie disfrazado de Metapod, ¿no es verdad?! -

\- Te equivocas. Solo es un Metapod que entrené desde que era un Caterpie. – dijo Ash con un tono de fastidio, mientras veía como el Samurai volvía a recoger a su Pinsir.

\- ¡Serás castigado! ¡Ve, Metapod!

El Metapod del Samurai apareció frente a ellos. No queriendo repetir la misma escena de la anterior línea temporal, Ash le ordenó al suyo quitarse del medio y lanzó otra Pokébola, dejando salir a Pidgeotto.

\- ¡Te mostraré un verdadero Metapod! ¡Fortaleza!

\- Ráfaga. – dijo Ash simplemente.

Contrario a lo que una vez se les enseñaba a los entrenadores Pokémon de las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Orre y Hoenn, la estadística del poder de un movimiento era determinada no por el tipo, sino por el ataque en sí mismo. Y el factor determinante, Ráfaga era un ataque especial, no uno físico, y Fortaleza solo potenciaba la defensa física. Así, cuando el ataque de tipo Volador golpeó al Metapod del Samurai, lo único para lo que sirvió fue que a este le doliera mucho más cuando su Pokémon salió volando directo hacia él, y ya que Ash no le ordenó cesar el ataque, muy pronto los dos salieron volando hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en la distancia, hasta ser solo un pequeño punto brillante. Ash y sus compañeros no hicieron más que suspirar de resignación de lo fácil que fue eso.

\- Tal parece que pelear por nuestras vidas contra esos enjambres de Beedrills sirvió para algo. – dijo Ash. En su afán de ayudar a Pikachu a volver a perfeccionar su Cola de Hierro, también les había dejado algunos a los otros, para que también recuperaran algo de su propia experiencia.

\- Uh, ¿Ash? – dijo Misty, señalando hacia Metapod. Y al voltearse, una luz familiar estaba rodeando al Pokémon insecto.

\- ¡Está evolucionando! – exclamó Ash emocionado.

Por fin, su viejo Pokémon volvía a ser un Butterfree, adquiriendo unas grandes alas blancas, un cuerpo pequeño y morado con ojos rojos, y las características marcas negras de los machos de su especie. Feliz de recuperar esta forma, Butterfree estiró las alas triunfante y comenzó a volar por todo el lugar para celebrarlo.

\- ¡Free-free!

Mientras tanto, el Equipo Rocket seguía observando fijamente, y haciendo un reporte verbal de todo lo que habían visto. Siguiendo las órdenes de Giovanni, Jessie sacó una minigrabadora y empezó a hablarle.

\- Muy bien. Entrenador cuyo nombre estamos seguros es Ash, reporte de vigilancia, Volumen 1: El sujeto viaja por el bosque con una entrenadora pelirroja de Pokémon de tipo Agua. Hasta ahora ha capturado y entrenado un Butterfree, un Pidgeotto y aparentemente su Pikachu ya perfeccionó su Cola de Hierro. Acaba de tener una batalla contra un Samurai que usaba Pokémon tipo Insecto, resultando en una victoria. Ahora planea dirigirse al norte, hacia Ciudad Pewter City. Continuaremos acechando, por favor enviar más dinero.

Tras terminar de grabar toda la información, Jessie se dispuso a enviarle el archivo a Giovanni, mientras Meowth y James seguían discutiendo cuáles sándwiches ordenarían la próxima vez, perdiéndose de la otra última parte de la conversación, audible únicamente desde la perspectiva de Ash.

\- ¡Free-Free! _¡Cómo extrañé poder volver a volar! ¡Miren mis hermosas alas!_

Ash también sonrió, no podía culparlo por sentirse emocionado de haber vuelto a evolucionar. Y de cierta manera, también le agradó volver a verlo. No había sido un mal día después de todo. Con otra victoria, y otra evolución, Ash decidió que era tiempo de seguir su camino hacia Ciudad Pewter, ya llegando hacia la salida del bosque. Misty estuvo de acuerdo, se sentía muy ansiosa de salir pronto de ese bosque.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Feliz Navidad, amigos! Y bien, mientras me tomo un pequeño descansito después de la cena de Nochebuena de anoche, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Reset Bloodlines. Volvemos al bosque Viridian, y díganme si para alguno de ustedes no fue refrescante que le dieran su merecido a ese Samurai idiota (y de adelanto, no va a ser la última vez, ya van a ver). Aquí tenemos ya un poco más de información acerca de los bloodliners, el factor central de esta historia, y como es de esperarse, Ash y Misty no serán los únicos que aparecerán con estas habilidades. De preview, en el próximo capítulo volveremos a ver a Brock, para quienes lo extrañaron. El primer reto de gimnasio de Ash va a ser muy distinto a como lo vimos la primera vez, ya lo verán.

Gracias por los reviews a **Lel, Guest, bladetri, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, Axel-Asstarot** y **BRANDON369.** Por ahora, voy a pausar la traducción de esta historia (tengo dos capítulos más completados en espera, eso sí) mientras preparo el primer capítulo de mi otra historia (centrada en Ash, Misty y Serena, acepto sugerencias para el título, ya que el provisional no me convence del todo) y otro interludio que pienso aportar para esta saga (los extras, a excepción de los míos que ya lo estarán por hacerlos primero en mi idioma, no serán traducidos hasta que la historia principal esté completada), que espero poder postear antes que termine el año. Así que nos veremos en otra ocasión, felices fiestas y mis mejores deseos para todos en el 2017.


	5. Los corazones de piedra de Pewter

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 5:** Los corazones de piedra de Pewter.

* * *

 _ **En la entrada a Ciudad Pewter…**_

\- Veamos si entiendo: estás planeando entrar a la Conferencia Índigo, empezando por ganar tus ocho medallas. – Misty hablaba en un tono que era una extraña mezcla de conversación e interrogación, mientras los dos bajaban por la colina de entrada al valle donde se localizaba Ciudad Pewter.

\- Sip. – dijo Ash simplemente.

\- E imagino que eso quiere decir que planeas desafiar al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter, ¿correcto? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

\- Pi-Pikachu Pi. _Preferiblemente sin tener que ir a aquel molino, que me estrangulen hasta casi asfixiarme dos veces y haber ganado solo porque se activaron las rociadoras contraincendios._

Ash tuvo un respingo por dentro ante el recordatorio de que varias de sus "victorias" más tempranas fueron menos cosa de victoria y más recompensas por lástima o gratitud. Eso y que detestaba ganar por circunstancias injustas. Todavía se sentía mal por lo que pasó en el Gimnasio Mauville, cuando Pikachu estaba supercargado durante su batalla con Watson. Fue trampa, directamente o no, y eso era algo que Ash podía soportar en nadie, particularmente en sí mismo.

\- Ese es el plan. No hay mucho que ver Pewter a menos que sea geólogo o astrólogo. – replicó Ash.

\- Imagino que ya sabes que los Pokémon de tipo Roca son superefectivos contra los de tipo Volador e Insecto, y que la mayoría de los que hay en Kanto también son en parte tipo Tierra, lo que quiere decir que no puedes usar electricidad para derrotarlos. – dijo Misty.

\- ¿Pi? _¿Qué tal si apuntamos al cuerno y esperamos lo mejor?_

Ash se preguntó cómo fue que pasó aquello, y decidió que esta vez mejor no iba a fiarse de su suerte. Considerando que los Pokémon parecían algo diferentes (más agresivos para empezar) en la nueva línea temporal, tuvo la extraña idea de que no podía usar lógica Gainax para superar las leyes de la física con poder y genialidad solamente.

\- Bueno, Pikachu logró perfeccionar Cola de Hierro mientras estuvimos en el bosque. – señaló Ash. Misty tuvo un pequeño escalofrío involuntario ante el pensamiento de haber tenido que pasar por ese bosque. – Acero le gana a Roca.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Me preguntaba por qué le enseñaste Cola de Hierro. ¿No tendría Demolición el mismo efecto, pero con más versatilidad?

\- ¿Pikachu puede aprender Demolición? – El ratón sobre su hombro se quedó viéndolo, pues él tampoco tenía idea de si podría aprender ese ataque.

\- Cola de Hierro todavía funciona, si quieres que tu Pikachu tenga un movimiento capaz de dañar a un tipo Fantasma-Tierra. Es solo mi opinión, claro. – comentó Misty encogiéndose de hombros. – Ahora que lo pienso, creo que esto resulta bien. Hay algunas cosas que necesito ver mientras estamos aquí, y si tengo razón, resultarán muy bien para nosotros.

Ash y Pikachu se quedaron viéndola, confundidos por esa expresión pensativa que tenía. ¿Estaría tramando algo?

En ningún momento mientras iban hacia la ciudad, mientras Misty hacía sus planes o discutía la lógica entre usar Cola de Hierro o Demolición, se encontraron con un vendedor de rocas. Ash pensó que era una lástima, no solo por la posibilidad de ver al padre de Brock, sino porque también esperaba llevar consigo una colección de rocas pesadas e inútiles como un peso adicional por el resto de su viaje. Sí, como no. Tal vez Gary ya hubiera sido lo bastante idiota para comprarlas él… improbable, pero soñar no costaba nada.

* * *

 _ **A las puertas de Ciudad Pewter, un poco después…**_

Ash ya por fin había aceptado que su pequeño viaje había causado muchas disrupciones en el tiempo y el espacio, desde las edades de algunas personas (incluyéndolo a él) hasta, como podía recordar de sus todavía algo confusas nuevas memorias, más guerras. Sin embargo, era bastante obvio que todavía había muchos más cambios esperándolo, y este era uno que de ninguna manera podría haberse esperado.

Una figura muy familiar lo aguardaba frente a la puerta, un hombre de gran tamaño, musculoso, con una gran nariz redonda y un espeso bigote, vestido con lo que parecía un gi de artes marciales.

\- Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Don George, y dirijo el Club de Batallas del Gimnasio Pewter. ¿Vienen para desafiar a Brock, el líder de gimnasio?

Don George, de la familia de los dueños de los Clubs de Batalla de Unova… y ahora estaba en Kanto, de todos los lugares. Ash hubiera esperado que Brock se hubiese convertido en una mujer antes que algo como eso… y eso sería extremadamente malo y extraño en muchos sentidos, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si esa versión de Brock se pondría loca con los chicos. Ash se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza en respuesta, tratando de disimular su confusión, mientras Misty respondió negativamente.

\- Yo solo lo acompaño a él, no tengo interés en desafiar a la Liga Pokémon. – le dijo.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Don George. – Jovencito, tendrás que acompañarme. Y ya que estamos en ello, ¿qué tal tú también, señorita?

* * *

 _ **Poco después, en el Club de Batallas…**_

Iris antes le había dicho que el Club de Batalla era "un lugar increíble donde los entrenadores podían afinar sus habilidades " o algo por el estilo durante la antigua línea temporal, y este en particular no se veía muy diferente en ese aspecto. La parte de la charla educativa, sin embargo, esa sí fue diferente, pues Ash se encontró de pronto en una sala con por lo menos una docena de otros entrenadores cercanos a su edad, mientras Don George se paraba frente a ellos, lo que le daba más el aspecto de una escuela que una instalación para batallas Pokémon.

\- Cada uno de ustedes ha venido a Ciudad Pewter con el propósito de desafiar a Brock, el líder del gimnasio. – le habló Don George a toda la clase. – Ese es un noble primer paso para muchos de ustedes en su viaje por los campeonatos de la Liga Pokémon en la Meseta Índigo. Sin embargo, en este punto, debo preguntarles, ¿cuántos de ustedes no vienen de las áreas de Pewter, Viridian o Pueblo Paleta? – Solo cuatro manos se alzaron. – Y de ustedes, ¿cuántos de ustedes vienen de las áreas al oeste del Monte Luna? – Todas las manos bajaron. – Como lo sospeché. Permítanme ser directo con ustedes: los Pokémon que se localizan en esta área no son particularmente efectivos para luchar contra los Pokémon de tipo Roca de Brock. Presten atención a este video, para ilustrar lo que solía pasar antes de que todos ustedes tuvieran de requisito asistir a este seminario.

El cuarto se oscureció, e instantáneamente oyeron el sonido tecnológico que precedía al proyector encendiéndose. El video mostraba una batalla de gimnasio, con Brock (que se veía mayor, pero no tendría más de 20 años si Ash tuviera que adivinar), igual que antes comandando a su Onix, contra un entrenador con un Pidgey que valientemente se lanzó a atacarlo…

 _ **¡SWAT!**_

Y cayó noqueado con un solo coletazo de Onix. Varias escenas similares la siguieron, con Onix derrotando fácilmente a un Caterpie, Weedle, Rattata, Spearow, Ekans, Jigglypuff y Metapod. Luego, vinieron unas pocas escenas que les dieron esperanzas a todos los presentes (excepto a Ash), pero rápidamente se las aplastó al ver cómo caían un Beedrill, Paras, Mankey y Sandshrew de la misma manera.

\- No pueden traer un Pokémon con desventajas, o incluso uno que tenga ventaja que apenas acaban de capturar, para una batalla de gimnasio. Tienen que entrenar bien a sus Pokémon antes de ponerlos a pelear. Y es de muy mal gusto tener a un Pokémon solo para una batalla específica y no volver a usarlo nunca más.

Don George pausó su discurso por un momento, como para asegurarse de que captaran el mensaje, antes de continuar.

\- Como entrenadores Pokémon, todos ustedes tienen un largo viaje por recorrer. Hay muchos caminos que pueden tomar, y no existe una sola forma "correcta" de hacerlo, pero sí hay caminos equivocados. Es igualmente profesional mantener el mismo equipo de Pokémon una y otra vez como lo es ocasionalmente empezar desde cero en una nueva región, o una mezcla de los dos. Como lo es igual de respetable para cualquier entrenador viajar para competir en la Liga Pokémon, el Gran Festival, o cualquier otra meta que se hayan trazado.

Ash se sintió un poco mejor después de escuchar eso. Le alegró saber que su tendencia de resetear a todo su equipo y dejar solo a Pikachu para capturar nuevos Pokémon y aprender era igual de válida como usar a Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y a otros de los veteranos ocasionalmente.

\- Así como están ahora, ustedes lucharán contra el equipo de Brock por la primera medalla. – dijo Don George mientras el proyector cambiaba de mostrar la serie de clips "Onix aplasta Pokémon común" pasando a uno más educativo, mostrando una Medalla Roca solitaria junto a la imagen de un Geodude y un Onix. – Brock es un criador Pokémon, y como es de esperarse cría a muchos de sus propios Pokémon y también de otros clientes. Gracias a esto, es uno de los líderes de gimnasio más flexibles y poderosos de la región Kanto. Aunque la mayoría, como ciertos idiotas de Ciudad Vermillion, tienen que capturar Pokémon más débiles para los retadores principiantes, Brock los cría personalmente, así tiene mayor control de los Pokémon que utiliza en el campo. Para quienes no lo hayan entendido antes, los líderes de gimnasio necesitan tener diferentes equipos para diferentes números de medallas. Por ejemplo, si tuvieran cuatro medallas al momento de desafiar a Brock, este es el equipo al que se enfrentarían.

La pantalla cambió mostrando cuatro Medallas Roca, Geodude fue reemplazado por un Graveler, y un Rhyhorn fue agregado.

\- Pika Pi. _¿Sabes qué?, esto tiene mucho sentido._

Después de todo, no era como que tuvieras que seguir una ruta específica predeterminada con los gimnasios. Un entrenador que empezara en Cinnabar, por ejemplo, no podría pelear contra aquel Magmar, y podría ser algo anticlimático si la última batalla de gimnasio que tenía un entrenador de Blackthorn era en el Pueblo Azalea y tenía que pelear, digamos, con un Metapod. Ash solo se encogió de hombros, tal vez porque su estilo de batalla no se enfocaba mucho en los estándares de fuerza usuales. Ya que él no se concentraba demasiado en hacer evolucionar a su equipo, el equipo que usara para ganar su primera medalla lo mantendría al mismo estándar que el que usara para ganar la octava. Esa era solo su opinión, claro está, pero cuando tenías un Bulbasaur y un Corphish capaces de pelear de igual a igual contra, digamos, un Meganium o un Alakazam, tendrían que perdonarte un poco por no considerar las cosas de ese modo.

\- A medida que vayan ganando más medallas, los Pokémon a los que tendrían que enfrentarse irán variando mucho más. Estos son algunos de los Pokémon que Brock ha utilizado.

La pantalla comenzó a mostrar una amplia gama de Pokémon, con un número de medallas a su alrededor, entre ellos Golem (7,8), Rhydon (6, 7, 8), Omanyte (2, 3), Omastar, Kabuto (2, 3), Kabutops (7, 8), Aerodactyl (7, 8), Sudowoodo (5), Shuckle (3), Larvitar (2) y Rhyperior (8), y todavía manteniendo a Onix (2, 3, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Geodude (2, 3), Rhyhorn (3, 5, 6) y Graveler (3,5,6).

\- Cielos, cómo me alegro de que Brock nunca haya utilizado ninguno de esos equipos contra mí. –murmuró Ash para sí mismo, mientras Pikachu le daba una mirada.

\- Pi-Kachu Pi-Pikachu Cha. _Ash, no creo que los gimnasios hayan sido del todo así en la antigua línea temporal. Por todo lo que sabemos, los líderes de gimnasio solo tendrían unos equipos de Pokémon específicos, viendo que el Teniente Surge solo tenía aquel Raichu y no le vimos ningún otro Pokémon cuando lo retamos, Maylene solo tenía un Lucario, Flannery no tenía experiencia para haber entrenado a más Pokémon de tipo Fuego, y Sabrina definitivamente no se lo pondría fácil a nadie…_

\- Ya, ya te entendí. – susurró para que solo su ratón lo oyera. Aunque todavía se preguntaba cuántas otras cosas sobre Brock habrían cambiado. Don George prosiguió con la charla.

\- Antes de que ninguno de ustedes pueda desafiar a Brock, tendrán que demostrarme que ya están preparados para hacerlo. Según las reglas del código de conducta, un líder de gimnasio puede imponer restricciones específicas sobre quién puede y quién no pelear contra ellos; y estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes conocen la restricción del Gimnasio Viridian sobre que nadie puede retarlo si no tiene al menos seis medallas. La primera y única restricción que impone Brock es que todos ustedes deben probar que han entrenado para esta batalla y que saben lo que están haciendo, además, por supuesto, de estar registrados para competir en la Liga Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **Unos pocos minutos después…**_

Ash de pronto se encontró en medio de una larga fila para acceso a una máquina de registro de Pokébolas, completamente aburrido.

\- ¿No hice esto antes ya una vez? – murmuró entre dientes con fastidio.

Ash estaba bastante seguro de que ya había manejado todo ese papeleo en algún punto anterior de su vida. De nuevo, el hecho de que él tenía una muy favorable y única relación de amistad con el Profesor Oak que otros entrenadores no tenían, podría haber ayudado con eso. Tal vez así era como la mayoría de los entrenadores que no recibían sus Pokémon iniciales de él (como Stephan o Nando) tendrían que hacer las cosas. O tal vez simplemente era algo de la nueva línea temporal.

\- Siguiente.

Ash avanzó, por fin era su turno. Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro mientras Ash colocaba las Pokébolas que contenían a Pidgeotto y Butterfree en la máquina de registro, y luego metía la mano en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Un Butterfree y un Pidgeotto? No está mal, al parecer no eres de los que creen que pueden derrotar a un líder de gimnasio con un Rattata y un Caterpie… – Don George se quedó en silencio al ver el aparato que Ash sacó. – ¿Eso es… un Pokédex?

Ash asintió, mientras Don lo agarraba y lo activaba, similar a como lo hizo la primera Oficial Jenny que Ash conoció durante su viaje.

 **\- ESTA UNIDAD, IDENTIFICADA COMO DEXTER MARK I, ES UNA BASE DE DATOS DIGITAL POKÉMON PROGRAMADA ESPECÍFICAMENTE PARA EL ENTRENADOR ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA POR EL PROFESOR SAMUEL OAK.** – Habló el Pokédex, mostrando la imagen de Ash en pantalla. – **MI FUNCIÓN CONSISTE EN PROVEER INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LAS DISTINTAS ESPECIES DE POKÉMON QUE ESTE ENTRENADOR SE ENCUENTRE DURANTE SUS VIAJES, ASÍ COMO ACTUAR COMO IDENTIFICACIÓN GENERAL, INCLUYENDO PERO NO LIMITADO A PASAPORTE, TARJETA DE CRÉDITO Y DE SEGURO. SI SOY ROBADO Y ME ENCUENTRO EN MANOS DE OTRO ENTRENADOR, POR FAVOR ARRESTAR AL LADRÓN Y DEVOLVERME A MI DUEÑO ANTES QUE SUFRA ALGÚN INCIDENTE EMBARAZOSO. ACTUALMENTE, ESTE ENTRENADOR HA VISTO 21 ESPECIES DE POKÉMON: PIKACHU, MR. MIME, PIDGEY, RATTATA, SPEAROW, FEAROW, PSYDUCK, CHANSEY, MEOWTH, EKANS, KOFFING, STARYU, STARMIE, WINGULL, CATERPIE, METAPOD, BUTTERFREE, WEEDLE, KAKUNA, BEEDRILL Y PINSIR, HABIENDO CAPTURADO A CINCO DE ELLOS, Y NO POSEE LICENCIA PARA CONDUCIR U OPERAR AUTOMÓVILES, BEBER ALCOHOL O COMPRAR TABACO. SI INTENTA ALGUNA DE ESTAS COSAS, POR FAVOR LLAMAR A SU MADRE AL…**

Ash y Pikachu no pudieron hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando con fastidio al dispositivo electrónico, mientras Don George lo veía con tanto asombro, que al parecer no le prestó la menor atención al número telefónico de Delia.

\- ¡¿Eres un usuario de Pokédex?!

¿Usuario de Pokédex? Ese era un término nuevo. Ash no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza mientras Don, para su sorpresa, se inclinaba respetuosamente ante él.

\- Humildemente pido disculpas por hacerte esperar. Ya que no poseías contigo a uno de los Pokémon iniciales de Kanto, no pude reconocerte inmediatamente. Por favor permíteme agilizar el proceso, ciertamente tú no tendrás necesidad de pasar el período de prueba, así que irás directo a la sección de entrenamiento.

Un increíblemente alegre Don lo empujó por detrás, y estaba tan sorprendido por eso que simplemente se quedó paralizado y dejó que lo hiciera.

* * *

 _ **Sala del gimnasio…**_

En la línea temporal original, Ash hizo un uso extensivo de las instalaciones del Club de Batalla varias veces. Empezando cuando entrenó para su revancha con Lenora y enseñándoles a Tepig Nitrocarga y a Oshawott Aqua Jet, posteriormente las usó para ayudar a sus Pokémon a aprender otros movimientos, incluyendo Demolición para Pignite, Tijera-X para Leavanny y As Aéreo para Krookodile. Por supuesto, el hecho de que él también tenía que participar en el proceso entrenando con ellos era algo extraño, pero no lo rechazó en lo más mínimo, hasta era divertido. Al rato, Misty entró al área de entrenamiento mientras Ash y Pikachu corrían simultáneamente en una caminadora tratando de volver a aprender Ataque Rápido, mientras Butterfree volaba en un túnel de viento y Pidgeotto recorría un curso de obstáculos atravesando con sus ataques unas dianas, cada uno en su propio entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Normalmente te tomaría mucho más tiempo salir de todas esas pruebas. – dijo Misty, mientras observaba a Ash tratar de mantener el paso que llevaba.

\- Aparentemente, si tienes un Pokédex puedes saltarte la fila. – dijo Ash, algo distraído. Misty lo vio bastante sorprendida.

\- No tienes idea de lo valioso que es un Pokédex, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, aparentemente sirve como pasaporte, tarjeta de crédito, para dar advertencias de "no le vendan alcohol a un menor de edad" y tal vez otros cientos de cosas que no sé todavía. Así que no, supongo que no la tengo. – Ash tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que eso no tenía nada que ver con tener sus memorias revueltas, simplemente Oak nunca le dijo nada ni tampoco lo cubrieron durante el campamento de verano.

\- Los Pokédex apenas fueron producidos por primera vez hace unos diez años, y desde entonces se han fabricado muy pocos. Las primeras cinco versiones se las dieron solamente a los mejores entrenadores: como Alder, Cynthia y Eagun, porque tomaba mucho tiempo crearlos, y el modelo actual solo se lo dan a entrenadores que inician en laboratorios Pokémon. Cada Pokédex es ensamblado a mano por un Profesor Pokémon, y constantemente los van mejorando para estar a la vanguardia de la investigación Pokémon. El Pokédex es una gran ayuda porque toma detalles sobre cada Pokémon que su dueño se encuentra, y envía la información a la base de datos del Pokédex Nacional. – Ante la cara se sorpresa de Ash por su explicación, Misty se sonrojó al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. – O al menos, eso decía el último número de la revista National Poké-Geographic que leí, digo.

\- Pi-Pika. _Bueno, eso nos dice que un dispositivo muy común en una línea temporal es tecnología superrara en otra._

Don George eligió aquel preciso momento para asomar su cabeza por la entrada del gimnasio.

\- Disculpe la espera, joven señor. La parte final de la prueba será una ronda de batallas, así que requerirá de su presencia. – Ash no pudo evitar sentir algo de satisfacción de que lo llamaran "joven señor" con tanto respeto. Luego se percató de la presencia de Misty, y se dirigió a ella. – Em, perdón por pedirle esto, señorita, pero tenemos un número disparejo de entrenadores para esta ronda. ¿Si fuera tan amable de llenar el puesto que falta para hacerlo un número par?

\- Ya hice lo que venía a hacer, así que no veo por qué no. – dijo Misty encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

 _ **Área de torneos del Club de Batalla…**_

\- Siguiendo las reglas del código de conducta de los líderes de gimnasio, cada uno de ellos está en su derecho de imponer restricciones para aquellos que desean desafiarlos. Algunos podrían tener que navegar a través de un laberinto, otro los pondrían a resolver acertijos en un volcán. Algunos podrían no tener restricciones en absoluto. El gimnasio que todos ustedes piensan desafiar, sin embargo, requiere pasar una prueba de aptitud antes de que tengan mi aprobación final para entrar a la lista de espera de retadores que desafiarán a Brock, y lo haremos con un torneo.

El tablero frente a ellos determinó al azar los rostros y nombres de cada uno de los que iban a participar en dicho torneo, entre ellos, por supuesto, Ash y Misty.

\- Hoy día tenemos 16 de ustedes, y de ese número podría salir cualquier otro que ya estén preparados para desafiar a Brock. La meta de este torneo no será demostrar que son los más fuertes o los más afortunados, sino que son competentes. En la prueba de la semana pasada, en la cual 16 entrenadores lucharon entre ellos para demostrarme su valía, cinco de ellos pasaron, y tres de esos cinco lograron derrotar a Brock. Los otros dos, que lograron llegar más lejos que cualquiera de los otros retadores primerizos y lograron vencer a su Geodude, actualmente están entrenando para sus revanchas.

\- Pi. _¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que Gary fue uno de ellos?_

Ash frunció el cejo. Aunque Gary en este punto era un verdadero odioso, Ash no iba a decir que era un idiota sin talento. Gary sabía lo que hacía, y probablemente mucho más que en la línea temporal anterior porque ya no andaba en su auto deportivo, ni tampoco tenía a esas porristas con él. Aunque no le molestaría pensar en eso, ni tampoco saber quiénes habrían sido los otros dos entrenadores que habían derrotado recientemente a Brock.

\- Ahora, que comiencen las batallas. Demuéstrenme que saben lo que hacen. – declaró Don George, y así comenzó el torneo.

A Ash le tocó su turno durante la tercera batalla, y envió a su Pidgeotto contra un Rattata. El roedor se veía completamente aterrorizado al ver a esa ave más grande que él y mirándolo fijamente. El entrenador del Rattata, sin embargo, no parecía estar tan preocupado como debería estarlo.

 **\- RATTATA, EL POKÉMON RATÓN. LOS RATTATAS SON POKÉMON INCREÍBLEMENTE COMUNES Y ADAPTATIVOS CAPACES DE HACER COLONIAS EN UNA GRAN VARIEDAD DE HÁBITATS, GENERALMENTE GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE VIAJEROS TONTOS. FUE EL MODELO PARA EL PRIMER JUGUETE DE CUERDA POKÉMON QUE SE TIENE REGISTRO DE HABER SIDO FABRICADO POR RUMBLE. INC.** – Sonó la voz del Pokédex desde el bolsillo de Ash al comenzar la batalla.

\- ¡Usa Foco de Energía! – gritó el entrenador del Rattata, mientras el roedor empezaba a brillar con una luz blanca.

\- ¡Contraataca con Ráfaga! – exclamó Ash.

Pidgeotto desplegó las alas y empezó a soplar una poderosa ráfaga de aire hacia el roedor, que rápidamente perdió el agarre que tenía en el suelo con sus pequeñas garras y salió volando por los aires. Después de un minuto, la ráfaga dejó de soplar y el ratón se encontró de nuevo en el suelo, teniendo dificultades para volver a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Ataque Rápido! – El entrenador del Rattata apuntó hacia el frente, mientras un aura blanca diferente rodeaba al pequeño ratón mordelón, antes de salir disparado hacia adelante con una impresionante velocidad.

\- ¡Tú también, Pidgeotto! – Un aura similar, pero un poco más impresionante rodeó a Pidgeotto, que también voló a toda velocidad hacia el ratón, sin embargo…

 _ **¡CRACK!**_

Al encontrarse los dos Pokémon de tipo Normal de cerca, Rattata pudo esquivar el golpe por ser más pequeño, y terminó conectando un golpe crítico directo a la articulación del ala derecha de Pidgeotto. Fuera de contexto, esto podría ser considerado como la técnica de "El niño de granja que destruye el arma más poderosa del señor oscuro de los Sith", solo que sin usar una X-Wing. O también considerarlo un truco de "David vs. Goliat" para quienes no creyeran en los caminos de la Fuerza. Mientras Rattata aterrizaba sobre sus temblorosas patas, todavía asustado por el ataque Ráfaga anterior, Pidgeotto se desplomó en el suelo. Ash inmediatamente se alarmó, mientras que su ave Pokémon se esforzó por volverse a poner de pie y rehusándose a caer derrotada. Sí, le había tomado a Ash dos líneas temporales darse cuenta que su Pidgeotto era hembra, pero nunca le enseñaron cómo distinguir eso con facilidad. No solo porque las "cositas" de los Pokémon que distinguían a los machos de las hembras no eran tan grandes o notables como las de los humanos, sino que además era considerado muy raro, y por demás abusivo, ponerse a tocarlos por allí para determinar su género. Pidgeotto no pudo más que encogerse sobre el ala que le había quedado doblada de manera extraña tras ese golpe.

 _-Auch… creo que me la rompió._

El oponente, sin embargo, se veía muy feliz por esto.

\- ¡Acabemos esto, usa Embestida, Rattata!

Mientras el roedor se lanzaba a la carga contra el ave lastimada para darle el golpe final, Ash por un breve instante sintió miedo por su Pokémon, antes de que su lado espontáneo dominara a su lado de preocupación por su Pokémon.

\- ¡Rápido, protégete con Ala de Acero! – le gritó.

\- ¡Caw! _Protégete con…_ _no tienes idea de cómo eché de menos ese lado espontáneo tuyo todo este tiempo._

La voz de Pidgeotto pasó en un segundo de "¿Te volviste loco?" a "¡Eso es brillante!" en un parpadeo. Levantó su ala izquierda, que seguía sana, y esta brilló de un gris metálico, poniéndola enfrente para protegerse con suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca en el suelo del campo de batalla. El Rattata no pudo frenar a tiempo, y se estrelló de frente contra el Ala de Acero, empezando a tambalearse hacia atrás, claramente mareado con el impacto.

\- Pi-pi-pi. _Ese Rattata podría tener una contusión después de eso._ – observó Pikachu,

A su vez Ash también se alarmó de ver el resultado. No fue su intención hacer eso. Muy rara vez llegaba a pasar en batallas durante la antigua línea temporal; las únicas donde realmente los Pokémon llegaban a sufrir tanto daño eran las que se alargaban y se volvían intensas (Charizard vs. el Blaziken de Harrison), o las que peleó con dicha meta en mente (como contra el Equipo Galactic y Paul). Afortunadamente, Pikachu rápidamente notó la ansiedad de Ash.

\- Pikapi Chu. _A_ _sh, si te hace sentir mejor, los Pokémon sanamos de cosas como esa mucho más rápido que los humanos. Para nosotros eso sería tanto como para ti un raspón en la rodilla por caerte de una bicicleta. Aunque con el efecto, una contusión, aunque no afecte a largo plazo tanto como a un humano, sigue siendo algo muy malo para un Pokémon._

\- ¡Vamos, Rattata, termina de una vez con esto! – ordenó el otro entrenador. Aparentemente o no se había dado cuenta de eso, o no le importaba.

\- Hey, ¿no ves que tu Pokémon está herido? ¡Mejor termina con esto antes de que termine lastimándose gravemente! – le gritó Ash a su oponente.

\- ¡Ah, tú cállate! Sé lo que estoy…

\- ¡Rattata no ya no puede pelear, la victoria es para Ash Ketchum y Pidgeotto! - anunció Don, aparentemente estando de acuerdo con Ash.

La decisión del hombretón musculoso rápidamente derivó en un intercambio de gritos entre él y el entrenador del Rattata, acerca de cómo debería tratar a su Pokémon. En medio de argumentos sobre las éticas de los entrenadores Pokémon, la decencia humana, y algo que sonó como "no somos salvajes de Johto" agregado a la mezcla, Ash realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención a los detalles. Su mayor preocupación en aquel momento era que Pidgeotto estaba lastimada.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó arrodillándose frente a su ave, y cariñosamente le frotaba la espalda. – Esto me agarró con la guardia baja.

\- _Me repondré rápido de esto, eso no ha cambiado al menos._ – le respondió Pidgeotto frotándole la cabeza. – _Aun así, no creo que pueda pelear contra Brock. *Suspiro*, y las ganas que tenía de una revancha con Geodude, todo ese esfuerzo para aprender Ala de Acero se fue al diablo._

\- Oye, siempre puedes tener la siguiente…

Ash se detuvo por un momento. Considerando lo mucho que Misty había cambiado en esta línea temporal, ¿acaso su familia todavía seguiría en el Gimnasio Cerulean, si es que seguía habiendo uno? Y luego estaba el siguiente líder de gimnasio, en Ciudad Vermillion, eso podría ser peor… cuando el pensamiento de que el Raichu del Teniente Surge fuera a literalmente destrozar a Pidgeotto con un Atactrueno. Intentando alejar esos pensamientos, finalmente le dijo:

\- ¿Sabes qué? Por ahora descansa, después hablaremos de tu batalla de gimnasio.

Ash la regresó a su Pokébola, donde el daño que sufrió en su ala no le causaría más dolor por el momento. Sin más que hacer por el momento para pasar el tiempo, Ash se dirigió a ver la batalla número ocho, en la cual estaba participando Misty.

\- ¡Wingull, usa Ataque de Ala!

Ash apenas llegó a tiempo para ver como Wingull de Misty le dio un golpe con sus alas, que brillaban de una luz blanca, a un Pokémon con aspecto como de cangrejo, con hongos moteados creciéndole en la espalda. Tras el aletazo, este se desplomó derrotado al suelo.

\- **PARAS, EL POKÉMON HONGO. PARAS ESTÁ CUBIERTO DE HONGOS DESDE SU NACIMIENTO, LOS CUALES LENTAMENTE SE APODERAN DE SU MENTE Y CUERPO, HASTA LLEGAR EL PUNTO EN QUE EVOLUCIONA A SU ESTADO DE PARASECT. OTROS POKÉMON EVITAN A TODA COSTA COMERSE A LOS MIEMBROS DE ESTA LÍNEA EVOLUTIVA, PUES HACERLO LOS INFECTARÁ CON LOS HONGOS. LOS RESULTADOS DE ESTA ACCIÓN TAN ESTÚPIDA DE PARTE DE HUMANOS Y POKÉMON SON LA BASE PARA LAS PELÍCULAS DE HORROR DE LOS ESTUDIOS POKÉSTAR. ESO ES CONTIGO, ASH.**

El Pokédex de nuevo estaba, no solo dándole información que no necesitaba saber, sino que además seguía con esa actitud sarcástica. ¿En serio creía que trataría de comerse unos hongos extraños… que crecen en la espalda de un Pokémon? Bien, tal vez podría ofrecerle unos pocos a Gary la próxima vez que se cruzara con él, pensó con algo de malicia. Así su abuelo, el Profesor Oak, haría que le hicieran una prueba por drogas. No, tampoco era tan cruel como para hacer eso realmente, pero no podía evitar sonreír de imaginarlo por un momento.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando lo llamaron para su siguiente encuentro. La segunda ronda ya había empezado, y otro joven entrenador lo estaba esperando.

\- ¡Beedrill, ve! – anunció su oponente, dejando salir a la ya infame abeja asesina, con sus dos aguijones gemelos goteando un veneno que hacía que saliera vapor del suelo con cada gota que caía.

\- ¡Butterfree, yo te elijo! – dijo Ash en respuesta, con su mariposa saliendo para combatir a su equivalente en evolución final de tipo Insecto.

 **\- BEEDRILL, EL POKÉMON ABEJA VENENOSA. BEEDRILL ATACA A SUS ENEMIGOS CON ENJAMBRES, PICÁNDOLOS RÁPIDAMENTE CON SUS AGUIJONES. DURANTE LOS SIGLOS PRE-OAK, LOS HUMANOS INTENTARON EXTERMINAR LAS POBLACIONES DE LOS BEEDRILLS DIEZMANDO A LOS MÁS DÉBILES, LO QUE TUVO EL EFECTO INESPERADO DE ACELERAR LA EVOLUCIÓN BIOLÓGICA EN BATALLA, PERMITIÉNDOLES SOBREVIVIR SUS PROPIAS PICADURAS, E INCREMENTANDO EL ÍNDICE DE MUERTES HUMANAS POR BEEDRILL EN UN 251%. ESTA UNIDAD NO NECESITA MÁS EVIDENCIA DE QUE LOS HUMANOS SON UNAS CRIATURAS REALMENTE DEFECTUOSAS…**

Ash le dio un golpe a su aparato para que se callara, aunque tuviera razón en lo que decía. Los Beedrills estaban entre los primeros de la lista de Pokémon que no querrías que se volvieran más agresivos o letales.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Beedrill, usa Doble Aguijón! – A las órdenes de su entrenador, la abeja se lanzó apuntando hacia el frente, con sus dos aguijones cubiertos de veneno.

\- ¡Vamos a probar tu nuevo movimiento, usa Ráfaga! – ordenó Ash.

Butterfree empezó a mover sus alas rápidamente, liberando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que detuvo a la abeja en pleno vuelo, lanzándola a revolcarse en el suelo. Ash por un momento se preocupó por haberla lastimado, pero se reincorporó en un instante.

\- ¡Contraataca con Picotazo Venenoso! – ordenó el oponente, que al ponerse de pie de nuevo, apuntó con su aguijón izquierdo y disparó una lluvia de pequeñas agujas hacia Butterfree.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Embestida! – ordenó Ash. Butterfree esquivó las agujas y voló en dirección hacia la abeja para golpearla.

\- ¡Fortaleza!

La piel del Beedrill resplandeció momentáneamente, causando que la Embestida de Butterfree se encontrara con una fuerte defensa, y el ataque al parecer le hizo más daño a él (un dolor de cabeza al menos) que a Beedrill.

\- Free… _Ay… ¿alguien anotó la matrícula de árbol que me arrolló?_

\- ¡Doble Aguijón mientras sigue desorientado, Beedrill!

A esta orden, la abeja levantó sus dos aguijones como si fueran un par de espadas, y se lanzó a darle una serie de estocadas rápidas a Butterfree, que a pesar de seguir mareado por algún milagro logró esquivar todos los ataques.

\- ¡Detenlo con Confusión!

Ash realmente no tenía muchas ganas de usar este movimiento en específico, aunque fuese solo porque todavía estaban practicando para tratar de dominarlo. Este había sido un particular problema ya que, entre los movimientos que había estado practicando con sus Pokémon para recuperarlos, o en algunos casos, para aprenderlos por primera vez (Cola de Hierro y Ataque Rápido para Pikachu, Ala de Acero para Pidgeotto y Ráfaga para Butterfree), por lo menos tenía alguna idea de cómo funcionaban, aunque con Ala de Acero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues era un movimiento que su Fletchling conocía cuando lo capturó y, a raíz del fin del mundo, no pudo aprender bien las bases de cómo funcionaba o cómo podía enseñarlo. Sin embargo, en este punto parecía la mejor opción, considerando que Doble Aguijón podría envenenar a Butterfree incluso si todavía conservaba Fortaleza como defensa. Butterfree respondió haciendo brillar en azul sus ojos, rodeando a la enorme abeja con un aura azul. Esta se encendía y se apagaba de manera intermitente, pues el movimiento todavía no estaba del todo perfeccionado y ese era un problema que Ash sabía que tenía que resolver. Sin embargo, le dio a Butterfree el tiempo suficiente para alejarse del Doble Aguijón, y ponerse por detrás de Beedrill.

\- ¡Ahora, dale con tu Somnífero! – ordenó Ash.

Una tormenta de polvo brillante salió esparcida desde las alas de Butterfree, cubriendo por todos los flancos a la indefensa abeja, los ojos se le apagaron y se desplomó en el suelo, profundamente dormida. Por suerte para el sentido de moral de Ash (y su preocupación sobre las diferencias de los efectos en batalla, lo que le pondría a cuestionarse si sería jugar limpio usar un Lanzallamas en un Pokémon dormido), el entrenador de Beedrill resultó ser menos patán que el anterior.

\- ¡Ya basta, tú ganas!

Eso fue suficiente para que Ash dejara de presionar el ataque. Recogiendo ambos a sus Pokémon, los dos oponentes caminaron uno hacia el otro para darse un apretón de manos. Siempre era lo correcto mostrar cortesía y espíritu deportivo… a menos claro que su oponente fuera un miembro de una organización criminal tratando de robarse sus Pokémon, pero ellos, siempre salían volando por los aires y no iban más lejos. Del otro lado, sin embargo, el entrenador cuyo Pidgey fue derribado del cielo por el Chorro de Agua disparado por la Staryu de Misty fue mucho menos educado respecto a aceptar su derrota. Una vez que las batallas terminaron, Ash se le acercó a Misty.

\- Y bien, ¿crees que me permitan desafiar a Brock? – inquirió Ash, la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Probablemente. Digo, aparte del hecho de que eres un usuario de Pokédex y tal vez por eso hasta adoraría el suelo que pisas. – comentó Misty en un tono medio de broma. A Ash eso todavía le resultaba un poco perturbador. – Lo hiciste muy bien en tus últimas dos batallas. Tienes una mente estratégica y puedo ver que te preocupas por el bienestar de tus Pokémon. Con tantas personas, particularmente en Kanto y Hoenn por lo que he escuchado, podrías fácilmente seguir los pasos de Cynthia cuando se trata de habilidades de batalla, pero si fueras un patán con tus Pokémon, dudo mucho que te fueran a dar un pase en ninguna parte.

Otra vez esa jerga con las regiones. Ash pensó por un momento cómo debería formular esa pregunta que quería hacerle antes de dejarla salir.

\- Disculpa por decirlo, pero creo que no tengo idea de a lo que te refieres con eso de Kanto y Hoenn. – le dijo. Misty tomó un profundo respiro.

\- Las leyes sobre abuso a los Pokémon fueron propuestas por primera vez hace unos 40 años. – comenzó a relatar. – Sin embargo, algunas regiones son más progresivas respecto a ellas que otras. Hoenn fue la primera en pasarlas, y tiene las más comprensivas. Kanto es la segunda más liberal; las leyes son algo nuevas, pero igual de comprensivas. Del otro lado del espectro, Johto casi no tiene leyes a este respecto, con tantos lugares rurales y conservadores donde las colas de Slowpoke siguen siendo consideradas una delicia, y las Islas Naranja apenas están un poco mejor. Sinnoh está en un punto medio entre los dos extremos. No conozco de las leyes de Unova y Kalos, pero por lo que me han contado son muy similares a Kanto y Hoenn en ese aspecto.

Ash reflexionó en lo que Misty le había dicho. Aunque el solo pensamiento de que alguien abusara de sus Pokémon le resultaba horrible, sabía que esa no era una idea universal. Aunque no se le ocurría el por qué Hoenn sería la región más amigable (y de nuevo, se le hacía difícil imaginarse alguna región que no fuese amigable con los Pokémon en absoluto), Ash sí recordó que los equipos criminales a los que se enfrentó en Hoenn, los Equipos Aqua y Magma, no eran tan malos como los de otras regiones. Tampoco es que fueran buenos exactamente, pero había visto a los Equipos Rocket, Galactic y Plasma cometer atrocidades mucho peores que ellos. Por supuesto, haber intentado controlar a Pokémon de destrucción masiva y capaces de alterar el ambiente seguía haciéndolos malvados, aunque quizás no al extremo de Cyrus o Ghetsis. No que fuese fácil ser más malvado que esos dos últimos. Con todo y por lo que él sabía, había la posibilidad de que en la nueva línea temporal Ghetsis fuese el benévolo director de un orfanato, y que donara millones a la caridad. Improbable, pero posible.

Despejando su mente de esos pensamientos, Ash se dirigió al campo de batalla, encontrándose frente a frente con su tercer oponente, que se veía muy confiado en sí mismo.

\- ¡Ve, Spearow!

El agonizantemente familiar Pokémon pájaro salió de la Pokébola, posándose en el suelo. Ash y Pikachu no pudieron evitar fruncir un poco el cejo; los dos habían esperado tener la oportunidad de probar su exitoso re-entrenamiento de Ataque Rápido, pero supusieron que esta sería una forma de desquitarse por todo lo que les habían hecho esos Pokémon. Ash le asintió con la cabeza a Pikachu para que se bajara de su hombro, mientras el Spearow y su entrenador de pronto cambiaban sus expresiones a completo terror. Con cierto grado de alegría, los dos pensaron "Esto será divertido".

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! – ordenó Ash.

 _ **¡ZAP!**_ Un solo destello eléctrico después, todo había terminado.

\- ¡Spearow ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Pikachu! – Eso había sido muy fácil.

En paralelo con esto, en la otra batalla, el Psyduck no había planeado que lo usaran en batalla, pero de alguna manera, se las arregló para acabar con un Zubat y dejarlo fuera de comisión luego de que este intentó atacarlo con Supersónico y le causó una jaqueca. Algunas cosas seguían iguales que antes, y al parecer el que Psyduck seguía siendo a su manera tan peligroso como Pikachu era una de ellas. Don se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los dos entrenadores que quedaban, Ash and Misty, al igual que la del resto, y especialmente al ver que esta lo veía con ojos de pistola.

\- Al comenzar este examen, teníamos quince entrenadores que solicitaron mi permiso para desafiar a Brock, así que pedí a una de ellos que viniera para completar a los dieciséis, y ahorrarnos los dolores de un torneo disparejo. Ya que su oponente demostró que ya está preparado para una batalla de gimnasio, *y en parte porque me está viendo feo*. – La última parte la dijo más para sí mismo. – Vamos a concluir este examen con cuatro entrenadores de quince ya preparados para enfrentarse a Brock, aunque técnicamente serían cinco de dieciséis.

Hubo alguna que otra conmoción de fastidio por esto, mientras los otros entrenadores que habían pasado el examen se unieron a Ash al haber sido llamados. A raíz de todo el ruido que había no escuchó sus nombres, así que mentalmente Ash solo los identificó como el "chico del Beedrill", el "chico del Zubat" y el "chico del Spearow". Don llamó a silencio tratando de calmarlos a todos.

\- Independientemente de si pasaron o no, por favor, sigan entrenando para los desafíos que los aguardan. A los cuatro entrenadores que pasaron, les avisaré de las horas de sus desafíos con Brock en cuanto confirme cuándo estará disponible. Tengan en cuenta, que si se pierden su batalla de gimnasio, tendrán que reprogramarla bajo nuestros términos. Es todo.

Con esto, todos abandonaron el club, algunos de buen humor, otros no tanto.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde aquella noche, en el Centro Pokémon…**_

Pidgeotto tenía en aquel momento un cabestrillo en su ala, y según le dijeron tendría que mantenerlo por al menos una semana. Esa era la mala noticia, y era difícil determinar quién de los dos lo estaba llevando de la peor manera: el entrenador que la mandó a pelear una batalla a riesgo de haber podido salir lastimada, o el ave que no podría pelear por varios días a raíz de eso. Al menos, la Enfermera Joy a cargo del Centro Pokémon (a Ash le había preocupado que las Jennys y Joys ya no fueran idénticas entre ellas. Eso se le haría… extraño… en una manera diferente del parecido entre todas ellas al que estaba acostumbrado) no le reprochó nada por eso. Incluso lo felicitó por preocuparse por ella y actuar rápido para tratarle la herida. Ash no tenía idea de si debería sonrojarse porque lo halagaran de ese modo, o ponerse pálido ante la idea de que preocuparse por sus Pokémon ameritara dichos halagos.

Por supuesto, la comida gratis siempre era una recompensa bienvenida, particularmente porque siempre parecían tener hambre, tanto los humanos como los Pokémon. En aquel momento estaban comiendo al lado de un enorme tanque de agua, para poder alimentar a los otros Pokémon de Misty (particularmente a su Goldeen y Horsea, los cuales Ash no esperaba ver tan pronto).

\- Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, Ash. – le dijo Misty con una sonrisa. – Me cuesta creer un poco que hayas empezado tu viaje Pokémon hace menos de un mes. La mayoría de los novatos no tienen… esa conexión y capacidad para entender a los Pokémon como tú lo haces.

\- Bueno, en mi defensa, asistí a un Campamento Pokémon de Verano para calificar por un Pokédex, y allí aprendí una o dos cosas útiles. – admitió rascándose detrás de la cabeza, pues después de todo… ¿acaso le estaba mintiendo, técnicamente hablando? Por todo lo que sabía, esa era la verdad.

\- Entonces, ¿planeas usar a Butterfree y Pikachu para tu batalla de gimnasio? – inquirió Misty.

\- Supongo. – Ash asintió. Ese era el único plan que tenía, al menos no iba a irse con un solo Pokémon para desafiar el gimnasio (ya había aprendido esa lección con Elesa).

\- Cuando hayas terminado esa batalla, ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería verificar algunas cosas mientras estábamos aquí? – le preguntó. Cuando Ash respondió afirmativamente, siguió elaborando. – Recuerdo haber escuchado acerca de una biblioteca pública en el Palacio Cameron, que es un lugar que posee una larga tradición relacionada a los bloodliners. Se dice que su héroe legendario, Sir Aaron, fue uno de ellos, y si hay un lugar donde podemos averiguar el por qué tus poderes son diferentes de los míos, es allí. Además, con eso nos tomamos el desvío de Ciudad Cerulean.

Esa última línea atrajo la atención de los cuatro individuos que antes estaban totalmente concentrados en su comida (Ash, Pikachu, Butterfree y Pidgeotto) tomándolos totalmente con la guardia baja. Eso había sido… inesperado. Con mucha cautela, Ash decidió inquirir un poco más en el asunto.

\- Pero, ¿no se supone que hay un gimnasio en Ciudad Cerulean? Podría jurar que leí algo de que estaba especializado en Pokémon de tipo Agua.

Hizo un gesto señalando a Pikachu, tratando de simular que era simplemente una pregunta basada en un gimnasio que podría desafiar con ventaja, sin decir una palabra acerca de su sospecha relacionada al contexto de que tal vez Misty ya no tuviese conexión familiar alguna con el personal de dicho gimnasio. La pelirroja adoptó una expresión algo sombría antes de responderle.

\- ¿Quieres o no mi ayuda, Ash? – le preguntó con seriedad. Ash asintió sin dudar. – Entonces no vamos a poner un pie en Cerulean, en absoluto.

La mirada que le dio fue suficiente para que Ash decidiera que era mejor no seguir tocando el tema, pues no iba a decirle nada más del asunto.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Ash decidió salir a trotar un poco con Pikachu por la ciudad, tratando de pensar y poner sus ideas en orden respecto a todo lo que había dicho Misty. ¿El Palacio Cameron, y este asunto con Cerulean? ¿Qué significaban?

\- Pika-Pi Chuuuu. _De acuerdo, dime cuánto apostarías a que el Aura tiene algo que ver con todo esto._ – dijo Pikachu. Ash solo se le quedó mirándolo.

\- Sí sabes que el Aura no es la respuesta a todo, ¿verdad, Pikachu? – le dijo. – Recuerdo que una vez se lo pregunté a Riley cuando estuvimos en la Isla de Hierro, y dijo que si quería aprender a usar el Aura, tendría que alejarme de la civilización por unos cuantos años. Y por mucho que me gustaría hacerme el ermitaño de las montañas contigo, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Snorlax y mis otros Pokémon por unos años, no creo que me pueda aislar de ese modo, no va conmigo.

Viendo el lado positivo, tal vez ya no tendría que bañarse, y se olvidaría de ello al punto de que hasta se ganaría el apodo de "Ash Apestosum". Aunque por otro lado, tendría que aprender otras formas de conseguir comida para sobrevivir.

\- Chaa Pi-Chu. _Sí, pero míralo de esta manera, Ash. Tienes poderes extraños, y Misty te está llevando a un lugar que dice tener una larga tradición con esos poderes que tienes. Por lo que sabemos, tal vez tendrás que aprender a sentir el Aura viviente en todos los seres vivos, luchar contra el Lado Oscuro del Aura, y posiblemente tener que ir a una escuela secreta en un castillo para aprender de ella durante siete años antes de unirte a un mundo secreto del Aura o algo así._

Ash arqueó una ceja mientras seguía viendo a su compañero.

\- Sí te das cuenta de que no estamos en Tatooine ni en Hogwarts, ¿verdad, Pikachu?

Pikachu solo se encogió de hombros, en esta línea temporal había visto esas películas en el laboratorio de Oak y le habían gustado. Le hubiese encantado conocer a Hagrid o a R2-D2. R2 y él podrían hasta intercambiar choques eléctricos entre ellos. Sin embargo, mientras discutían la cuestión de qué tan probable era que Sir Aaron, Lucario y el destino fueran a verse involucrados en esto (aunque era más de Ash tratando de pensar en alguna realidad alterna), sin darse cuenta, los dos se toparon con un problema inesperado.

Se salieron del camino, y de pronto se hallaban en un lugar lleno de espesa niebla.

\- ¿Qué demo…? ¡Diablos, es otra vez como en Johto! – gritó Ash hecho una furia. Sin darse cuenta se habían perdido.

\- ¿Pi? _¿De dónde salió toda esta niebla? ¿Desde cuándo que Pewter tiene niebla?_

Ash por reflejo sacó una Pokébola, pero rápidamente la desactivó cuando se percató de que era la de Pidgeotto, ya que ella no estaba para andar disipando nieblas en ese momento. O disipar pantallas de humo, en caso de que fuera eso. Con suerte, el Equipo Rocket no andaba cerca ese día, él no se sentía de humor para tener que lidiar con ellos.

Por suerte para él, el Equipo Rocket, ya habiéndole dado a Giovanni su reporte de que Ash había pasado todo el día en el Club de Batalla entrenando, en aquel momento se encontraban recibiendo servicio a la habitación en su hotel, y habían rentado los DVDs de Breaking Bad por esa noche. No saldrían de allí por un largo rato.

Por supuesto, Ash no tenía idea de saber lo que estaban haciendo, así que de todos modos se mantuvo en alerta por si se les ocurriera respirarle encima del cuello o algo. Después de todo, prácticamente lo hacían en la vieja línea temporal, al punto que su ausencia de hecho empezaba a darle mala espina. Por suerte para él, esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones en su viaje en las cuales tenía a la mano dos Pokémon de tipo Volador (y ninguno de ellos le rostizaría la cara o empeoraría las cosas). Ash rápidamente dejó salir a Butterfree que flotó encima de él y Pikachu.

\- ¿Free? _Oye, Ash. Aunque adore cualquier momento de salir a volar después de tener que estar otra vez encerrado en ese capullo, este no es el mejor lugar. Está lleno de niebla._

\- Sí, ¿no puedes dispersarla para que podamos al menos ver si no terminamos en Ciudad Snowpoint o algo así? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¿¡Free!? _Pero no sé usar Despejar._

\- ¡Pi! _Eso nunca nos impidió disipar las Pantallas de Humo que nos hacía Weezing, ¿verdad?_

Butterfree no encontró nada malo con esa lógica, así que comenzó a agitar sus alas, tan fuerte como pudo para dispersar la niebla. Lo logró, aunque con un poco menos de elegancia y uniformidad que si hubiese utilizado el movimiento apropiado. Mientras la niebla se iba alejando, Ash comenzó a ver algo muy cerca de él, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para averiguar qué era exactamente.

Y en cuanto se hizo visible, deseó no haberlo visto en primer lugar.

 ***Aquí descansa Flint Harrison, amado padre y esposo.**

 **Aquí descansa Lola Harrison, devota esposa y madre.***

Estaba viendo un par de lápidas. Eran las tumbas… de los padres de Brock.

La conmoción fue tal que lo único que deseó en ese momento fue que sus piernas lo llevaran tan lejos de ese lugar como fuera posible, solo para no seguir viendo eso. Y así fue… dejando atrás un brillo blanco muy familiar. Pikachu y Butterfree, que todavía no lo habían notado, solo se quedaron viendo en shock cómo Ash salió disparado como un rayo hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol.

Esto no podía ser… no se suponía que pasara esto…

Sintió que los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas. Al menos en la línea temporal original el padre de Brock todavía estaba allí, pero ahora… todo parecía indicar que tanto Brock como el resto de sus hermanos habían quedado huérfanos. ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido eso?

* * *

 _ **Varios minutos muy extraños después…**_

\- Maté… a los padres de Brock… – murmuró Ash por enésima vez, mientras sus dos Pokémon se acercaban a él de nuevo.

\- Free… _¿Deberíamos enfocarnos primero_ _en el hecho de que Ash, aparentemente, acaba de usar otro ataque Pokémon que desafía todo lo que Misty dijo antes acerca de sus poderes?_

\- Pi...Pika-Chu. _No, primero vamos a enfocarnos en Ash y las tumbas de los padres de Brock, antes de que termine de perder la cordura._

\- Maté a…

\- ¡Pi! – Pikachu decidió que era mejor resolver esto a la antigua y antes de que volviera a repetirlo le dio unos cuantos coletazos en la cara a Ash. – ¡Cha Chu Pika-Chu cha! _¡Tú no mataste a nadie!_

\- Los padres de Brock están muertos porque hice que el tiempo…

\- Free. _Tuviera que reiniciar después de que un psicópata decidió destruirlo por completo. Y estarían muertos de todos modos si no hubieras hecho nada._

\- Cha. _Y no es que tengas manera de saber exactamente lo que los mató, ¿verdad?_

Ash hubiera seguido la conversación, pero de alguna manera habían hecho todo el camino de vuelta hasta el Centro Pokémon, donde los esperaba Don George. Sería mejor no hablar acerca de viajar a través del tiempo con alguien que muy probablemente no tendría idea de ello.

\- Oh, ahí estás, futuro campeón. – lo saludó Don en un tono muy alegre, al parecer todavía sin darse cuenta de lo sombrío que estaba el humor de Ash en aquel momento. – Me alegra que hayas vuelto, te tengo buenas noticias. Serás el primero que podrá tener su batalla, será a las 2:00 de la tarde mañana, justo cuando Brock vuelva de su cita.

\- Perdón… ¿cita? – Ash creyó haber escuchado mal.

\- Sí, escuché que él y su novia ya van por algo definitivo, oí rumores de que anduvo paseándose por las joyerías de la ciudad buscando anillos de diamante. Pensar que apenas se conocieron en la SteelixCon hace dos años. – La última parte Don la dijo murmurando para sí mismo.

Le tomó a Ash el limitado tacto que tenía (que normalmente solo usaba para sus tácticas de batalla, como ocultar su as bajo la manga) el no expresar lo… conmocionado que lo dejó esto. La idea de que Brock tuviese una novia era completamente ridícula, contra todas las leyes del cosmos. Pikachu no tuvo ese control, y simplemente colapsó hacia atrás. Butterfree, habiendo sido expuesto por menos tiempo a esas costumbres de Brock (particularmente cuando se volvieron más desesperadas), solo se quedó flotando en ese lugar.

\- Parece que tu Pikachu está exhausto. Mejor déjalo descansar para mañana. Y por cierto, Brock tiene nueve hermanos y hermanas menores, y les encantan los Pokémon adorables como él. Si puedes, mantenlo lejos de su alcance. – Don siguió hablando con ese tono alegre, y en cuanto se fue, Pikachu resucitó.

\- ¿Chu? _¿Qué fue? Tuve una pesadilla donde descubrí que Brock tenía una novia. –_ Miró con sorpresa a Ash, que estaba igual. _–_ Ka. _Sí tiene una novia, ¿verdad?_

Ash solamente asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin superarlo.

\- Free Butter Free. _Yo no creería que eso sea una pesadilla, Pikachu. Creo que eso es lo que hacen todos los humanos por alguna razón, incluyendo a Brock. Tendría que tener suerte alguna vez._

\- Sí, a la… milésima va la vencida. – replicó Ash, tratando de hacer una estimación de las posibilidades reales que tendría Brock.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Ash, Pidgeotto, Butterfree y Pikachu se encontraban sentados en el área de huéspedes del Centro Pokémon, en parte para discutir la pregunta respecto a Brock, y en parte para evitar accidentalmente encontrarse con una Misty recién saliendo de la ducha. Varias veces había dicho durante el viaje a través del Bosque Viridian que necesitaba ducharse urgentemente. Aunque Ash sospechaba que tal vez podría usar ese Torbellino de agua para ese propósito, no podía estar del todo seguro, y estaba esa rutina de "el chico se topa con la chica recién salida de la ducha" de la cual Misty probablemente ya sabía. Ash no quiso tentar a su suerte y arriesgarse a arruinar su recién recuperada amistad con su primera compañera en este nuevo mundo al verla desnuda por accidente, aunque sus Pokémon no lo vieran como la gran cosa ya que ellos nunca usaban ropa ni nada de eso.

\- Caw. _Entonces, Brock por fin se consiguió una novia, y ahora que sus padres están… es el único que queda para cuidar a sus hermanos. Asumiendo que su novia no viva con él o algo por el estilo._ _–_ Pidgeotto resumió la historia a eso. – _¿Eso dónde nos deja respecto a tal vez…?_

\- Pi Pika-chu Pikachu-Pi. _Suponiendo que pudiésemos restaurarle las memorias, y basándonos en Misty no es el caso para los humanos… ¿deberíamos siquiera devolverle alguna? –_ Ante la expresión de alarma de Ash, Pikachu explicó. – Pi Pika-Chu Cha-Chu. _Velo de esta manera, imagina que intentamos arreglarle su memoria, digamos con mi terapia de choques eléctricos, y que solo una parte de ellas regresan. Si recupera la más mínima parte de sus recuerdos, solo por su naturaleza se sentirá obligado a ayudarte. ¿Qué pasará si tiene que elegir entre sus hermanos y su novia/posiblemente prometida, y la sensación de que tiene que salvar al mundo?_

\- ¿Qué tal si… si me odiara por provocar que sus padres murieran? – Ash se puso pálido ante esa noción. Pikachu tuvo que resistirse a la urgencia de darle un choque eléctrico, pues esa preocupación era legítima.

\- Free. _Ash, creo que por el bien de Brock… sería mejor que no recuerde nada._ – le dijo Butterfree con algo de remordimiento.

\- Brock… – La voz de Ash sonó también llena de remordimiento, ante el pensamiento de tener que abandonar a Brock. Pidgeotto y Butterfree también lo vieron con tristeza.

\- Caw. _Ash, una vez dejaste ir a Butterfree para que pudiera encontrar el amor, y me dejaste ir a mí para que pudiera proteger a los que no podían protegerse a sí mismos. Por esas mismas razones creo que es mejor que dejes que Brock siga con su vida._

Un muy entristecido Ash asintió ante su razonamiento, pero aun así, las lágrimas se hicieron visibles en su rostro. Esto apestaba. Sin Brock con él en su viaje… bueno, definitivamente iba a extrañarlo, y no solo por su cocina. Se regañó mentalmente ante esto, ¿cómo podía estar pensando con el estómago en un momento como este?

\- Free. _Y bien… ¿cuándo hablaremos con Ash respecto a que terminó aprendiendo Ataque Rápido?_

\- Claro… ¿creen que valga la pena averiguar con quién podría estar saliendo Brock? – Ash sacó a colación la gran pregunta, pero ninguno de ellos pudo darle buenas respuestas.

* * *

 _ **2:00 pm, en el gimnasio Pewter…**_

La arena de batalla rocosa que había sido el escenario de su primera batalla de gimnasio, su primera derrota, y su primera victoria (aunque técnicamente no lo fue), volvía a aparecer frente a sus ojos, para una batalla que significaba para Ash mucho más que cualquier desafío a un gimnasio. Era una batalla que Ash no quería pelear (un evento rarísimo, en efecto), y sin embargo, Ash no quería tener que regresar por otra. Dudaba mucho que pudiese repetirlo, o incluso poder reunir el coraje para hacerlo.

Ash no supo si debería sentirse feliz o deprimido de que no pasó nada cuando estrechó la mano de Brock antes de comenzar la pelea. Al parecer ningún recuerdo regresó a la mente del líder del gimnasio. Incluso si eso significaba que Brock no tendría que lidiar con un caos emocional de elegir entre su familia y el mundo, seguía siendo deprimente pensar que su amigo no volvería con él.

\- Espero que sea una buena batalla. – Ash se las arregló para ocultar la tristeza que sentía y sonar tan animado como fuera posible, la sonrisa tan familiar de Brock le hizo sentirse de tripas corazón. – Me alegra que podamos combatir tan rápido.

\- Pareces un chico muy educado, me caes mejor que los últimos tres entrenadores con los que peleé. – admitió Brock. – Los otros dos usuarios de Pokédex que me retaron eran unos… bueno, imbéciles.

La última parte la dijo en voz baja, pues sus hermanos menores estaban todos en las tribunas esperando a la batalla, junto con Misty, miembros del personal del gimnasio y algunos espectadores locales, incluyendo al trío del Equipo Rocket entre ellos (no que Ash pudiera reconocerlos).

\- Y el tercero, otro chico con un Pikachu, no era muy conversador que digamos. – Ash no puso mucha atención de lo que le dijo Brock. Poco le importaba el otro usuario de Pokédex que con toda certeza no era Gary, o el otro chico con un Pikachu. – Como sea, dudo que hayas venido a conversar.

\- Ahora comenzará la batalla oficial de gimnasio entre el líder, Brock, y el retador, Ash de Pueblo Paleta. – El segundo hermano mayor después de Brock, Forrest, era el que hacía de árbitro para el encuentro. – Cada entrenador solo podrá utilizar dos Pokémon, y el encuentro terminará cuando los dos Pokémon de cualquiera de los dos queden incapaces de continuar. Además de eso, solo al retador se le permitirá hacer substituciones. ¿Están listos?

Forrest alzó las dos manos, mientras los dos entrenadores sacaban sus Pokébolas.

\- ¡Ve, Geodude!

\- ¡Butterfree, yo te elijo!

La batalla inició, el Pokémon con forma de piedra redonda con brazos encaró a la mariposa gigante, y aunque el Pokédex estaba en marcha, tal vez percibió el humor tenso de Ash, pues no fue a sacar ningún comentario ingenioso sobre Geodude.

\- ¡Geodude, inicia con Embestida! – le ordenó Brock a su Pokémon.

Ash se sintió tentado a gritar "¡Squirtle, usa Hidrobomba!", pero por desgracia, no contaba todavía con Squirtle. Así que tendría que valerse con lo que tenía a mano. El Pokémon piedra usó sus grandes y musculosos brazos para lanzarse por el aire hacia el Pokémon mariposa, con la intención de derribarlo.

\- ¡Detenlo con Confusión! – ordenó Ash, queriendo terminar esto tan rápido como fuera posible, mientras los ojos de Butterfree brillaron en azul apenas el tiempo suficiente para frenar en seco a Geodude y mandarlo de vuelta al suelo. Brock apretó los dientes, pero no iba a amilanarse solo por esto.

\- ¡No te rindas, Geodude, usa Tumba de Rocas!

\- ¡Geo! – Geodude alzó los brazos y empezó a formar una enorme piedra gris encima de ellos.

\- ¡Enrédalo con Disparo de Seda antes que lo arroje! - contraatacó Ash, apenas lo suficientemente rápido para que su primer Pokémon tipo Insecto disparara la seda, enredando la piedra y dejándola pegada al suelo como las ataduras de una tienda de campaña, así cuando Geodude trató de arrojarla, esta casi termina cayéndole encima y por poco lo aplasta.

\- Impresionante. - comentó Brock. – Me alegra siempre pelear con un retador que sabe lo que hace, pero apenas estamos comenzando. ¡Geodude, Puño de Roca!

El puño de Geodude comenzó a brillar de un rojo naranja, y de nuevo se lanzó hacia Butterfree.

\- ¡Embestida! – volvió a gritar Ash.

Los dos ataques colisionaron uno contra el otro, y repitieron el proceso una, y otra, y otra vez por todo el campo de batalla. Parecían estar muy equiparados en estadísticas de fuerza y por tipo.

\- ¡Usa Paralizador! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Chapoteo de Lodo! – dijo a su vez Brock.

Geodude se lanzó al air e impactó con fuerza en el suelo, levantando una capa de lodo que usó para protegerse de los efectos del polvo paralizador.

\- ¡Ahora, carga una Tumba de Roca mientras el lodo te protege! – ordenó Brock mientras Geodude volvía a formar una piedra gigante, todavía protegido con el lodo.

\- ¡Usa Ráfaga para dispersar todo ese lodo! – exclamó Ash.

Butterfree voló tan alto como pudo y empezó a aletear para crear una fuerte corriente de aire, logrando dispersar la capa protectora de lodo y dejando a Geodude expuesto nuevamente.

\- ¡Dude! – Geodude cesó la carga del ataque, mientras empezaba a sentir los efectos de las esporas.

\- ¡Oh no! - gritó Brock al saber lo que pasaría.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Confusión y lánzalo contra la pared! – gritó Ash.

Butterfree descendió a toda prisa posándose frente al paralizado Pokémon de piedra, con sus ojos brillando de azul. Geodude se vio rodeado por el mismo brillo, y salió volando hacia la pared estrellándose de un batacazo, quedando noqueado.

\- Geodude ya no puede pelear, esta ronda es para Ash y Butterfree. – dijo Forrest, claramente algo deprimido de tener que anunciar ese resultado. Brock regresó a Geodude y luego volvió su atención a Ash.

\- ¿Usaste un ataque de tipo Volador para contrarrestar un tipo Roca, en particular la defensa que desarrollé específicamente para los Butterfrees? Debo admitirlo, Ash, eso fue muy inteligente. Sin embargo, las Medallas Roca no crecen en los árboles ni vienen gratis. Para ganar, todavía tendrás que derrotar a mi segundo Pokémon. ¡Onix!

\- "Por supuesto, así tenía que ser." – pensó Ash, deseando por dentro que Brock hubiera elegido a un Bonsly. Pikachu podría hacerle una cara para asustarlo y con eso ganaría el encuentro rápidamente.

En lugar de eso, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con determinación (y todavía algo de tristeza) mientras la serpiente de roca, que ya no era más un Steelix, se alzaba desde la energía de la Pokébola de Brock y les lanzaba un rugido de advertencia.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Comienza con Chirrido! – Brock decidió al parecer iniciar con una nota alta, literalmente, pues una poderosa onda sónica salió de la boca de Onix directo hacia Butterfree.

\- ¡Deprisa, esquiva…!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Butterfree quedó atrapado en la onda sónica y esta lo hizo caer al suelo de la arena.

\- ¡Ahora, Embestida!

Onix se lanzó hacia el insecto como un tren, mientras Butterfree seguía en el suelo, luchando por volver a ponerse a volar después de la fuerza de ese impacto sónico.

\- ¡Usa Somnífero! – gritó Ash desesperado. Butterfree se las arregló, de alguna manera y con dificultad, para dejar salir unas cuantas esporas de sueño.

\- ¡Onix, detente y usa Chirrido otra vez! – ordenó Brock.

Onix cesó su ataque y abriendo la boca volvió a dejar salir un túnel de sonido, dispersando con las ondas el polvo adormecedor y a la vez golpeando a Butterfree con la fuerza necesaria para mandarlo a volar por los aires, se estrelló contra el techo, y se desplomó hacia el suelo como un bloque de concreto. Por fortuna, Ash inmediatamente reaccionó y corrió hacia el campo de batalla para atrapar a su Pokémon antes que chocara contra el suelo, no dispuesto a permitir que otro de sus amigos saliera lastimado seriamente igual que Pidgeotto.

\- Butterfree está descalificado del encuentro, el ganador es Onix. – declaró Forrest.

\- Salvar a tu Pokémon de una herida potencialmente severa siempre es lo correcto. – dijo Brock. – Tienes mi respeto por eso. Aunque podría descalificarte por entrar al campo corriendo de esa manera, no hay necesidad, así que no lo haré. Ojalá ese joven de Sinnoh pensara de la misma manera.

Ash regresó a Butterfree a su Pokébola, sin poner atención a la última parte.

\- Pikachu, depende de ti ahora, amigo, cuento contigo. – le dijo a su compañero eléctrico de varios años (en teoría, pues Ash no podía recordar con exactitud la edad que tenía en Kalos). El ratón asintió y salió al campo de batalla, listo para tomar el relevo. Y para darle crédito a Brock, ni siquiera levantó la ceja ante el problema obvio con los tipos.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Onix, acabemos esto rápido, usa Chirrido! – exclamó Brock.

\- ¡Esquiva con Ataque Rápido y acércate a él! – gritó a su vez Ash.

La estela blanca que Pikachu dejó atrás como rastro fue todo lo que pudo alcanzar ese túnel sónico, pues este se movió tan rápido que logró esquivarlo con facilidad, evitando sufrir el mismo destino que Butterfree y logrando aproximarse a la serpiente.

\- ¡Usa Lanzarrocas!

Varios pedazos de roca aparecieron desde el cuerpo de Onix y salieron disparados como proyectiles hacia Pikachu. El roedor los esquivó como un verdadero experto, logrando en una fracción de segundo acortar la distancia y meterse en el espacio personal de Onix.

\- Valiente, pero estúpido. – dijo Brock muy confiado. – No podrás derrotar a Onix con un Ataque Rápido, y los ataques eléctricos no servirán de…

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Brock inmediatamente se alarmó al escuchar esto. Ash no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al haber tomado a su antiguo amigo por sorpresa. La cola de Pikachu adquirió un brillo metálico y de inmediato comenzó a agitarla violentamente para golpearlo.

\- ¡Rápido, Onix, usa Fortaleza!

Apenas a tiempo, todo el cuerpo de Onix brilló justo en el instante en que la Cola de Hierro lo impactó, reduciendo el daño que esta le hizo a la poderosa bestia. Pero Ash no planeaba retroceder ahora.

\- ¿Entonces tendremos que abrirnos paso a la fuerza? – dijo con determinación. – Que así sea. ¡Pikachu, sigue atacando con Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡Onix, usa Venganza! – ordenó Brock. Ash no alcanzó a procesar lo que Brock había dicho sino hasta que Onix empezó a brillar con una luz marrón-blanquecina.

\- ¡Pikachu, aléjate de ahí con Ataque Rápido! – exclamó Ash.

Pikachu logró parar su ataque, pero para cuando lo hizo, ya le había conectado a Onix tres Colas de Hierro una tras otra. Usando su Ataque Rápido utilizó la cabeza de Onix como trampolín para ponerse a distancia segura, pero ya el daño estaba hecho.

\- ¡Ahora, terminemos con esto, libera todo el poder de Venganza! – exclamó Brock. Toda la luz marrón se concentró en la boca de Onix, y un poderoso rayo de energía salió disparado directo hacia el Pikachu que seguía en retirada.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Impactrueno!

\- ¡Pika-CHU! – Pikachu brilló en amarillo mientras un poderoso choque eléctrico colisionaba de frente contra el inminente rayo de Venganza que venía directo hacia él.

\- Te estás sobreestimando si crees que un solo ataque puede contra el poder de tres ataques superefectivos. – dijo Brock con mucha confianza cuando las dos energías chocaron.

La Venganza dominó brevemente la contienda, pero todo ese poder fue absorbido dentro del Impactrueno y salió redirigido de vuelta junto con él directo hacia Onix. La energía del Impactrueno no le hizo ningún daño a Onix en lo más mínimo, pero la Venganza sí, pues le dio en toda la cara con todo el daño que había soportado antes, y ahora multiplicado por dos. Esto fue más de lo que pudo soportar la serpiente de roca, y se desplomó en sí misma, retumbando el suelo por todo el gimnasio.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! – dijo Brock completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

\- Onix… ya no puede pelear. – anunció Forrest con total desgano. – El ganador es Pikachu, y con ello el encuentro y la medalla son para Ash de Pueblo Paleta.

Los dos compañeros solo se quedaron mirándose uno al otro. Lo habían logrado. Por los pelos, pero lo habían logrado.

\- Pi-Pi. _¿Derrotamos a Onix con un ataque eléctrico… otra vez?_

Ash, que había decidido no darles órdenes a Butterfree y Pikachu mentalmente ya se le hacía mucho más difícil oírlos cuando no se enfocaba del todo (como ahora, que estaba más concentrado en la batalla), todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, mientras Brock regresaba a su Onix y empezaba a caminar hacia el retador.

\- De los últimos tres entrenadores que me desafiaron, dos de ellos tenían un Pokémon inicial con ventaja de tipo, y el tercero era un brillante estratega, que al igual que tú también utilizó a un Pokémon con desventaja. Tú, por otro lado, Ash, pareces tener un talento para pensar sobre la marcha, y me siento inspirado a aprender de ello. – dijo Brock, mientras metía la mano al bolsillo, sacando una medalla con la forma de un octágono gris, y también una especie de disco USB. – Toma esto, Ash, la Medalla Roca te pertenece. Con lo que pude ver hoy, espero grandes cosas de ti. Si no te veo en la Conferencia Índigo, me sentiré muy decepcionado. Así que para ayudarte, déjame darte esto también. – Levantó el disco USB. – Esto es un MT, o Manual Técnico. Contiene instrucciones para los entrenadores, información sobre casi todos los movimientos que un Pokémon puede aprender, y cuáles Pokémon pueden aprenderlos. Los líderes y criadores como yo recibimos de estos por correo, así que tengo muchos de sobra. Ocasionalmente tendrás que actualizarlo cuando alguien logre enseñarle un nuevo movimiento a alguna especie de Pokémon, como ese sujeto de Kalos que logró hacer que sus Squirtles aprendieran Aura Esfera, pero está bastante al día con todo lo que necesitas saber. Creo que puedes conectarlo en tu Pokédex, así que buena suerte allá afuera. Hay muchas clases de entrenadores en el mundo, Ash, y espero poder llegar a ver qué clase de entrenador llegarás a ser.

Aunque Ash trató de hacerse el fuerte mientras tomaba la medalla y el MT, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentirle a Brock en señal de respeto y gratitud, y se dio la vuelta para llevar a Butterfree y Pikachu al Centro Pokémon para que pudieran sanar (y prepararse para ir al Palacio Cameron con Misty). Solamente quedaba un pensamiento en su cabeza, un pensamiento que le impedía hacer su tradicional pose de victoria (que de alguna manera en este nuevo mundo no parecía ser del todo extraña).

\- "Adiós, Brock… cuídate." – pensó Ash con un nivel de tristeza que era totalmente extraño en él.

Y aunque no estuviera deprimido, probablemente tampoco hubiese notado al trío del Equipo Rocket observándolo, y luego saliendo a escondidas del gimnasio para reportarle a su jefe que acababa de ganar su primera medalla.

* * *

 _ **Monte Luna…**_

Las sombrías cavernas de esta enorme montaña eran famosas por muchas cosas. Bandadas de Zubats, depósitos de fósiles Pokémon, bandadas de Zubats, avistamientos de naves extraterrestres y meteoritos, bandadas de Zubats… y los depósitos que dejaban por todo el lugar las bandadas de Zubats. Sí, el Monte Luna estaba lleno de Zubats. Sin embargo, Ash no se toparía con ellos esta vez.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno! – dijo una voz desconocida, haciendo eco en los confines de la cueva, mientras un estallido eléctrico golpeaba a una bandada de Zubats, que estaban encima de algo que se movía en el suelo.

Los Zubats, al ser electrocutados, salieron volando en retirada de inmediato, y la masa que estaba debajo de ellos dejó de moverse por un instante. Al no estar cubierta ya por los murciélagos, pronto se hizo evidente que se trataba de una chica humana, aunque no era una chica como Misty, pues esta se veía mucho más joven. A lo mucho tendría tal vez unos diez años de edad. Las ropas de la chica, consistentes en un chaleco amarillo y una camiseta y pantalones negros, estaban llenas de agujeros producto de mordidas de Zubats. Su cabello rubio, amarrado en cola de caballo estaba totalmente desordenado a raíz del ataque, y un sombrero de paja que antes llevaba su cabeza ahora yacía en el suelo junto a ella, completamente arruinado y lleno de roturas y huecos por todos lados. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la cara de su salvador, con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración.

En cuanto a la identidad de este todavía desconocido extraño, su cara todavía estaba cubierta por las sombras, con solo unos fieros ojos visibles a través de la oscuridad, y un Pikachu que se subió a su hombro rápidamente, aunque no con el mismo nivel de familiaridad y experticia que tenía el de Ash para hacer la misma tarea. La chica miró fijamente al joven que acababa de salvarlo, cuyos ojos cafés estaban brillando de encanto y sorpresa, pues esas marcas que tenía en las mejillas hacía que se viera todavía más adorable para él.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la traducción de Reset Bloodlines. Quienes se pregunten como va el progreso allí, todavía sigue pausado mientras avanzo con las otras historias, pero tengo todavía un capítulo más en espera para postear, así que no desesperen.

Ahora, vamos a mis comentarios personales respecto a este capítulo. Me agradó mucho la forma en como **Crossoverpairinglover** insertó lo del MT (uno solo en vez de ese montón que hay en el juego) y el sistema con el que funcionan los gimnasios, que si lo piensan bien, tiene sentido. Con la cantidad de entrenadores que hay por toda la región, es improbable (por no decir imposible) que alguien vaya a echarse un viaje así de largo para desafiar a los gimnasios en un orden específico, y como les vienen muchos retadores, es obvio que tienen que tener varios equipos que estén "nivelados" y den un reto competente pero no impasable para sus oponentes. El segundo gimnasio de esta saga ahondará un poco más allí. Aquí vemos además uno de los cambios más significativos. Quizás algunos estén tristes porque Brock no viaje con Ash esta vez y también por la muerte de sus padres, pero piénsenlo, más que ser un criador Pokémon o lo que fuera, él lo que más soñaba era encontrarse a una mujer que lo amara, ¿lo van a negar? Al menos merecía eso. Los que quieran saber quién es la afortunada señorita, la respuesta está en el Especial de Navidad, sin embargo, ese todavía está solo en inglés, así que será su decisión si quieren leerlo en inglés, o esperar a que le haga la traducción (si deciden leerlo, por favor no lo spoileen para otros en los reviews). Finalmente, los dos personajes que aparecen en la última escena, quienes estén familiarizados con otros de los diferentes cánones de la franquicia no habrán tardado en reconocerlos, y pueden estar seguros de que no será la última vez que aparezcan.

Y eso quiere decir que antes de concluir el año queda solo un capítulo más de esta traducción para postear. Gracias por los reviews a: **darkdan-sama, dragon titanico, LyCox032, bladetri, BRANDON369** y **RedYellowLove.** Yo me vuelvo a los míos mientras tanto, nos veremos en el próximo.


	6. Recuerdos, hambre y malos tratos

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 6:** Recuerdos, hambre y malos tratos.

* * *

 _ **Con Giovanni, Torre Realgam, Orre…**_

Hacer tratos con otros grandes nombres en el bajo mundo criminal, en el mejor de los casos era peligroso y arriesgado. Giovanni estaba muy lejos de ser la única mente maestra criminal en el mundo; en casi todas las demás regiones tenía al menos uno capaz de rivalizar con él. No obstante, si bien generalmente se limitaban a mantener su influencia dentro de sus regiones nativas, no faltaban los que tuvieran agentes en otras, para estudiar a la competencia. Después de todo, si el Equipo Magma llegaba desarrollar una bomba capaz de destruir un lago, habría otros que querrían conseguirla para ellos. El Equipo Galactic de Sinnoh tenía un extraño deseo por averiguar los secretos de los lagos de la región. Giovanni no tenía idea del por qué, solo que tenía algo que ver con una leyenda.

El Equipo Rocket, por otro lado, era muy diferente de esos fanáticos chiflados de los otros equipos criminales; solo creían en una cosa, y era en obtener un beneficio. Nada de profecías, nada de destruir al mundo, solo beneficiarse. Por tanto, su tecnología siempre era desarrollada con propósitos monetarios en mente, aunque dichos proyectos no siempre resultaban como Giovanni esperaba. Algunos dispositivos pensados para hacer dinero con ellos terminaban fracasando en el proceso, volviéndose inútiles. Sin embargo, tampoco servía de nada dejarlos guardados en el almacén, cuando podías venderlos a otra organización criminal a cambio de una módica suma, en lugar de esperar a que algún espía infiltrado decidiera robarlos o destruirlos, eso eliminaría por completo su valor potencial. Particularmente cuando Giovanni no podía entender por qué estarían interesados en adquirirlos.

\- Oh, llegas temprano, Giovanni.

El hombre de traje, acompañado por seis soldados como guardaespaldas flanqueándolo, vio caminar hacia él a un hombre que se veía mucho más joven que él, que llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio de cuello alto, con un largo mechón de cabello cayéndole en zigzag por un lado de la cabeza. Con sus gafas delgadas y puntiagudas, y esa sonrisa arrogante, tenía un aspecto particularmente malévolo. Giovanni solo se quedó viéndolo fijamente, como si intentara intimidarlo, pero el sujeto solo se rio macabramente.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte tan malhumorado conmigo. Soy Ein, Administrador de la división científica de Cipher. Me dijeron que tienes algo para nosotros.

\- ¿Traes el dinero? – preguntó Giovanni sin rodeos.

No había venido a este lugar para charlar. De ningún modo planeaba quedarse en Orre más de lo necesario. La región no era más que un agujero infernal y miserable, y extremadamente caliente para su gusto (agregando además el traje negro que llevaba). Su potencial cliente, sin embargo, no pareció gustarle esta particular muestra de desdén.

\- ¿Por quién tomas a los de Cipher, Giovanni? ¿Es que no ves este proyecto en construcción? – le cuestionó Ein con orgullo, extendiendo los brazos para hacer énfasis en la enorme torre color marfil que estaba siendo construida en el medio de esa tierra desértica y desecha. – Esta torre cuesta más que la totalidad de Pueblo Pyrite y la Aldea Agate combinados, y seguramente costará mucho más que ese elegante camino ciclista que ustedes construyeron en Kanto. No tienes que preocuparte por tu dinero.

Fue entonces que un soldado… o "peón", con el uniforme de Cipher, descendió del techo, con un enorme maletín a la mano. Sin tardanza se lo entregó a Ein, que lo abrió para presentarle sus contenidos a Giovanni.

\- Un millón de PokéDólares, como lo prometimos.

Giovanni se quedó viendo por unos segundos el dinero, antes de levantar la mano. Uno de los soldados que lo escoltaban dio un paso al frente, sacando un dispositivo que parecía una computadora manual, la cual proyectó sobre los billetes un muy visible rayo de luz púrpura, escaneándolos. Ein no pudo evitar arquear la ceja, algo sorprendido por esto.

\- ¿No confías en nosotros?

\- Discúlpenme, pero si confiara en alguien, ya sería hombre muerto. – dijo sombríamente Giovanni, mientras el soldado seguía verificando los resultados de su escaneo.

\- Todo es legítimo, señor. – confirmó.

Giovanni le indicó a otro de sus guardaespaldas salir con su propio maletín, que también abrió y presentó el contenido a Ein. Este era un artefacto con el aspecto de una especie de guante metálico y brillante, el cual Giovanni inmediatamente sacó y lo colocó en su propio brazo.

\- El Ancla de Duelo. – dijo Giovanni.

Para hacer una demostración, apuntó con el dispositivo al soldado que tenía el dispositivo de escaneo, y una cuerda de energía roja salió disparada del guante, y se enredó alrededor del brazo del soldado. La cuerda rápidamente se volvió invisible, y Giovanni dio un tirón con el brazo donde tenía el guante, causando que el soldado reaccionara ante dicha acción, aunque no por voluntad propia, sino por efecto de la cuerda invisible que lo mantenía atado a su jefe.

\- Con este dispositivo, puedes sujetar a otra persona por el tiempo que desees. Y aunque puedo desactivarlo cuando yo quiera, la víctima no.

Originalmente fue concebido como un dispositivo para abrir puertas a larga distancia, incluso puertas selladas de alta seguridad a través de fuerza extrema, pero era demasiado débil para poder hacer eso, y los intentos de hacer ajustes al prototipo para lograrlo resultaron en completos fracasos. Originalmente le llamaron "Cuerda de Energía" pero un científico prometedor de la división de investigación y desarrollo le dio la designación de "Ancla de Duelo", y este creía que el Equipo Rocket podía beneficiarse de obligar a la gente a pelear contra ellos utilizándolo. Sin embargo, ya que la mayoría de los soldados Rocket usaban Pokémon relativamente débiles que eran más para intimidar que para pelear, esto actuaría de manera contraproducente y dañaría la habilidad del Equipo Rocket de aterrorizar a las masas, y en general también la de los soldados. Para qué lo querrían en Cipher, a Giovanni no podía importarle menos. Después de todo él no iba a utilizar algo que solo le causaría problemas a largo plazo. Y la razón de llamarlo "Ancla de Duelo" era porque sonaba más atractivo para esos tontos de Cipher y los convencería de comprarlo.

\- Excelente. – dijo Ein impresionado, mientras Giovanni desactivaba el dispositivo y se lo entregaba, recibiendo rápidamente el dinero del administrador de Cipher a cambio. – Deberíamos cooperar más a menudo entre nosotros.

\- No aguantes la respiración. – comentó Giovanni, por dentro sabiendo que eso de "cooperar" era una completa mentira del científico. – Los intercambios como este no son más que la excepción que prueba la regla.

Con eso, Giovanni se fue de la torre en construcción, rodeado por sus guardaespaldas. Mientras los Rocket se iban, satisfechos con el trato, Ein no pudo evitar sonreír con malignidad. Por fin tenían en sus manos ese componente clave de su Máquina de Captura que tantas dificultades tenían para crear.

\- "Estúpido Equipo Rocket. Acaban de entregarnos el mundo en bandeja de plata a los de Cipher." – se mofó de ellos por dentro Ein.

* * *

 _ **Al norte de Ciudad Pewter…**_

Misty jugaba distraída con una piedra que había recogido, tratando de deshacerla en polvo mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo había sido su vida.

Nunca fue lo suficientemente buena, siempre era lo que le decían. Era la hermana menor fea de las tres Hermanas Sensacionales. La hija no planeada, que no sabía cantar, bailar o actuar. Por eso siempre se quedaba atrás cuando sus padres llevaban a sus hermanas a concursos de belleza infantiles, a prácticas de canto, y a salidas de compras por las mejores ropas, juguetes y comida, quedándose ella sin otra cosa que ropas usadas y muñecas rotas. La solitaria líder de gimnasio de tipo Agua sintió que sus lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir, mientras la imagen de sí misma a los cinco años aparecía en su mente, sentada en el borde de un tanque de agua y sin otra compañía que la de sus propias lágrimas, cuando entonces múltiples Goldeens, Magikarps, Seakings y Horseas inmediatamente se amontonaron a su alrededor, como si quisieran hacer algo para animarla.

Ser el dueño de un gimnasio era un sueño por el cual muchos matarían. Era un trabajo que ganaba bastante, incluso con los gastos de mantenimiento, para alimentar a una familia de seis (sus padres, sus tres hermanas y ella). Si tu familia era obscenamente grande (como la de Brock), por supuesto, podrías necesitar algo adicional con un segundo trabajo, y muchos líderes de gimnasio hacían esto de todos modos, particularmente en Unova, donde había una enorme paranoia acerca de los fondos del gobierno. Pero a sus padres no les importaba eso mucho. Ella hubiese sido la hija soñada de su abuela, que tuvo dos hijos alrededor del inicio de la era moderna de Oak, hacía ya cuarenta años.

El mayor de los dos se mudó lejos para estudiar más a los Pokémon de tipo Agua, y aparentemente convertirse en un chef. Misty no tenía idea de cómo era este lado de su familia, pues este hijo jamás volvió a Kanto, y los dos hermanos nunca se llevaron del todo bien.

El menor, el cual se quedó, era su padre, y no tenía exactamente una pasión por ser líder de gimnasio. Solo lo conservó por el dinero que generaba, y para poder costear el extravagante estilo de vida de cinco de los seis miembros de su familia. Y esa falta de interés era muy evidente si sabías donde mirar. Los tanques de agua, aparte de los que utilizaban para los shows acuáticos con Pokémon de Agua dando saltos, y eventualmente con sus hermanas cuando se hicieron lo suficientemente mayores, estaban algo turbios, las paredes que los visitantes no llegaban a ver estaban muy manchadas y rayadas, y lo más notable de todo quizás, el porcentaje de victorias del gimnasio era uno de los más bajos de todo Kanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría antes de que la Agencia de Inspección Pokémon viniera para clausurarlo?

Otro recuerdo de su pasado volvió a cruzar por su mente.

 _\- ¡Usen Rapidez y Chorro de Agua!_

De nuevo una versión más joven de sí misma, una pelirroja marimacha de unos diez años, con unos shorts sujetos con tirantes y una blusa sin mangas amarilla (su apariencia en la serie original), estaba ahora luchando en un Club de Batalla en Ciudad Cerulean, con dos Staryus, una de las cuales sería su futura Starmie, noqueando al mismo tiempo al Gloom y Growlithe de su oponente, mientras la Enfermera Joy y Don George observaban. Pero no fue sino hasta que Misty dejó la arena de batalla algún tiempo después, ahora un poco más cercana a su edad actual, que escuchó algunas cosas muy interesantes.

\- _Su talento es impresionante, ¿no lo crees? Esa es su victoria número 100 con sus dos Staryus, y su índice de victorias en promedio es de 87%, lo cual considerando la cantidad de entrenadores con Pokémon de tipo Hierba y Eléctrico llevan al gimnasio es realmente sorprendente._ – escuchó decir a Don mientras hablaba con la Enfermera Joy, que asintió en respuesta. Misty, fuera de vista y escondida detrás de una pared, escuchó con interés mientras hablaban sobre ella.

\- _Sí, es obvio que el talento de la familia Waterflower, aunque se haya saltado una generación, parece haberse manifestado a toda su capacidad en ella. Si ella se volviera la nueva líder del gimnasio, podría convencer a mis jefes de no revocar el gimnasio. Por ahora están siendo algo indulgentes, ya que el líder actual tiene problemas de salud y por la reciente muerte de su esposa, pero cuando le llegue su hora…_

 _\- Ya todos sabemos que esas "Hermanas Sensacionales" son actrices en primer lugar, y muy lejos del segundo lugar entrenadoras._ – dijo George estando de acuerdo. – _No tienen ni siquiera el poco talento de su padre, y tengo el mal presentimiento de que preferiría dejarles el gimnasio a ellas y desheredar a la pobre niña en su testamento._

 _\- Eso sería una pena… incluso si ese par de padres del espectáculo solo la toleran porque su reputación se arruinaría si la abandonaran o la mataran, y eso arruinaría todo lo que han construido para sus hermanas. Hasta ellos sabrían que si Misty desafiara a sus hermanas por el derecho del gimnasio, podría ganarles con facilidad usando un Magikarp. Rayos, si la única razón por la que no lo ha hecho es porque está prohibido retar a un líder por el derecho del gimnasio si está moribundo…_

Dejó de soñar despierta cuando sintió que algo la tocaba en la frente. Los ojos de Misty se abrieron como platos al ver como Psyduck la miraba de frente, sin estar segura de si debería estar molesta o feliz de que la trajera de vuelta a la realidad. De todas maneras, a esas alturas la piedra con la que había estado jugando ya estaba totalmente triturada y hecha añicos, pues la había apretado con muchísima fuerza al revivir todos esos recuerdos que eran tan dolorosos para ella.

\- Psy. _Aliméntame, humana._

Misty rodó los ojos ante la mirada suplicante que le dio Psyduck, pero al mirar a su alrededor, vio algo que hizo que el corazón se le derritiera. Ash estaba dándoles la comida sus tres Pokémon; Pikachu, Butterfree y Pidgeotto, mientras aplicaba una Super Poción a Pidgeotto, tal como la Enfermera Joy se lo había indicado para que sanara su ala lastimada, durante los siete días que estaría fuera de comisión. En particular, no pudo evitar notar la manera en que le cambiaba los vendajes en el ala. Había… algo con ese entrenador novato que parecía ir a pasos agigantados, algo con la forma en que aplicaba tan meticulosamente los cuidados a su Pokémon herido, y eso le resultaba… muy atrayente. Parecía que no temía demostrar que se preocupaba por sus Pokémon, aunque fuesen unos que no había tenido por mucho tiempo. Inclusive, sus Pokémon también parecían corresponderle esa misma devoción, en particular su Pikachu, pero ella… Misty no podía evitar sentir que Ash de algún modo, también se preocupaba por ella. Estaba segura de que era solo de manera platónica, pero tenía que admitir que… eso le agradaba.

Nadie excepto sus propios Pokémon le había mostrado afecto alguna vez. Ni sus hermanas, ni sus padres, nadie. Lo único que supo desde muy temprana edad era que tendría que valerse por sí sola, que si quería tener éxito tendría que hacerlo por sí misma, así que el hecho de tener a otra persona preocupándose por ella tenía un efecto muy poderoso. Así que aunque no lo admitiera por fuera, por dentro no podía negar que de algún modo se sentía atraída por este muchacho, sin importar de qué manera le demostrara tanto a sus Pokémon como a ella que le importaban.

Y el hecho de que fuese bien parecido tampoco hacía daño…

\- Duck, duck, duck. _Si estás planeando aparearte con Ash, dame algo de comer primero. –_ dijo Psyduck de manera seca, causando que Misty se pusiera roja más rápido que un Ninjask con habilidad de Impulso de Velocidad.

Se regañó a sí misma por haberse delatado de ese modo, por fortuna, solamente Psyduck lo había notado, y Ash estaba muy lejos para darse cuenta que ella lo había estado mirando. Pero la molestia consigo misma rápidamente fue transferida a Psyduck, y le dijo con mucha seriedad:

\- Solo por eso, serás el último en comer.

\- ¡¿Duck?! _¡¿Por qué?!_

Misty no iba a darle el gusto de responderle.

* * *

 _ **Después de la comida, y de camino a Rota…**_

\- ¡¿Hiciste qué?! – gritó Misty incrédula, mientras ella, Ash y Psyduck caminaban por el sendero hacia el Palacio Cameron, con el pato comiendo de una lata de comida Pokémon mientras andaba.

\- Aparentemente, aprendí a usar Ataque Rápido mientras trataba de enseñárselo a Pikachu. – admitió Ash encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Misty no pudo más que sacudir la cabeza.

\- ¿Tienes una predisposición genética para hacer lo imposible o algo así?

\- Pi. _Sí._

\- Dime, ¿es normal aprender ataques de ese modo? – preguntó Ash, ignorando el comentario de Pikachu. – Lo que digo es que, habíamos estado entrenando con Don George, y tal vez fue allí cuando…

\- Eso tal vez sea normal para ti. Por ejemplo, yo aprendí a usar Torbellino y Buceo con mi Horsea, y Surf y Cascada con mi Starmie. – replicó Misty. La pelirroja hizo una pausa antes de preguntar. – ¿Crees que sea porque Pikachu puede aprender Contraataque?

Ash se detuvo por un momento para sacar su Pokédex, sintiendo curiosidad de eso.

 **\- PIKACHU ES UN POKÉMON RATÓN ELÉCTRICO NATIVO DE LA REGIÓN KANTO, FAMOSO POR HABER SIDO USADO EN EL PASADO POR MUCHOS ENTRENADORES LEGENDARIOS, INCLUYENDO A EAGUN DE ORRE. SE SABE DE PIKACHUS QUE HAN PODIDO APRENDER UNA GRAN VARIEDAD DE MOVIMIENTOS, INCLUYENDO PUÑO DE ROCA, GOLPE CENTRADO, LAZO DE HIERBA, ELECTROCAÑÓN, MOFLETE ESTÁTICO, RODADA, MEGA PUÑO, ELECTROBOLA, ATACTRUENO, COLA DE HIERRO, Y EL MOVIMIENTO CARACTERÍSTICO DE SU LÍNEA EVOLUTIVA, TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS. LOS RUMORES DE PIKACHUS CAPACES DE USAR MOVIMIENTOS COMO SURF, VUELO Y CONTRAATAQUE SON RESULTADOS DE HABER PASADO TIEMPOS INHUMANOS EN EL OCÉANO, ATARLES GLOBOS A LA ESPALDA Y ERRORES DE TRADUCCIÓN EN TEXTOS QUE FUERON TRANSFERIDOS DESDE KANTO A UNOVA. SE CREE QUE PODRÍA HABER TAMBIÉN DROGAS INVOLUCRADAS.**

Ash esperaba sin duda que no hubieran sido drogas lo que le permitió aprender a usar Contraataque, o su mamá lo hubiera matado. Hasta donde él podía recordar, él nunca había tomado nada de eso. Misty por su parte, hizo una mueca por haber hecho una pregunta estúpida, pero antes de poder hacer otra, los dos oyeron una extraña música, y tres individuos demasiado familiares aparecieron en su camino anunciando su presencia.

\- Prepárense para los problemas, el camino es en aquella dirección.

\- Y más vale que teman, ¿quieren que nos dejen fuera de comisión?

Misty y Ash dejaron de hablar en cuanto vieron que el trío Rocket había regresado; aunque Ash tuvo que admitir que sintió algo de alivio ver que seguían siendo los mismos. Patéticos como eran, se sentía casi… antinatural no tenerlos encima. Aunque el tema musical con el que se anunciaron no era muy bueno que digamos. Tal vez si pasaran menos tiempo tratando y fallando en robar Pokémon y más componiendo música, podrían sacar algo bueno.

\- ¡Para protegernos de una mala desviación!

\- ¡Y evitar que nos sancionen por meternos en esa nación!

\- ¡Para evitar los problemas de unas leyes diferentes!

\- ¡Y proteger a nuestro gato favorito de que lo vuelen fuera de la frontera!

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James!

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, advirtiéndoles que vuelvan a la ruta segura para nosotros a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Y si no lo hacen en el acto, prepárense para luchar!

\- ¡Meowth, así es!

Al haber concluido con ese lema modificado, Ash y Misty solo se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, todavía más confundidos que antes.

\- Eso tuvo menos sentido que la última vez, pero sea como sea no van a llevarse a mi Pikachu. – declaró Ash, mientras Pikachu sacaba chispas de sus mejillas. James no pudo ocultar su miedo ante eso.

\- Whoah, cálmense, que no venimos para pelear. Solo venimos a pedirles que vuelvan a la Ruta 3 y sigan el camino por el Monte Luna y hacia Ciudad Cerulean, como buenos niños. – dijo James, señalando hacia la dirección opuesta. Los dos solo lo miraron, confusos. – Oh, vamos, ¿qué entrenador no querría capturar un Clefairy? Ya saben lo difíciles que son de encontrar, y el Monte Luna es uno de los pocos lugares donde los hay. El seguro y controlado Monte Luna de Kanto.

Por alguna razón, James sonaba como un vendedor de autos usados… de esos que regatean contigo para venderte un auto viejo y desgastado por una fortuna y que se te desplome cuando más lo necesitas, pensó Ash.

\- No creo que un Clefairy me sirviera de mucho. – admitió Ash.

Aunque él con gusto entrenaría a cualquier Pokémon que terminara bajo su cuidado, prefería a los que fueran rápidos y capaces de usar ataques de alto poder. Clefairy tenía un estilo completamente diferente al suyo. Además, con todo lo que había cambiado el mundo, por lo que sabía tal vez los Clefairys lo secuestrarían para sondearlo. Si ese era el caso, ojalá Gary estuviera viajando por el Monte Luna en aquel momento.

 **\- CLEFAIRY, EL POKÉMON HADA. CLEFAIRY GENERALMENTE ES ASOCIADO CON CORDILLERAS MONTAÑOSAS PROPENSAS A ACTIVIDAD DE METEORITOS. SE DICE QUE LOS CLEFAIRYS MUY RARA VEZ SE MUESTRAN ANTE LOS HUMANOS, AUNQUE CONTRARIO A LA OPINIÓN POPULAR NO SON DE ORIGEN EXTRATERRESTRE, DE HECHO, ESTÁN EMPARENTADOS BIOLÓGICAMENTE CON JIGGLYPUFF. LOS ÚNICOS POKÉMON QUE SE SABE O SE CREE QUE VIENEN DE OTROS MUNDOS SON LOS DE TIPO PSÍQUICO. YA QUE EL PROFESOR OAK NO TIENE A UN CLEFAIRY O ALGÚN OTRO MIEMBRO DE SU FAMILIA EVOLUTIVA EN SU LABORATORIO, SIN DUDA LO APRECIARÍA, PERO RECONOCE QUE PEDIRTE QUE TE VUELVAS LOCO BUSCANDO UN CLEFAIRY PARA ÉL SERÍA CONTRAPRODUCENTE.** – dijo el Pokédex distraídamente.

\- Muy bien entonces, ¿qué les parece un Paras? ¿Zubat? ¿Geodude…? – sugirió James.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dicen de una vez qué diablos traman? – exigió Misty, harta ya de toda esa estupidez sobre el Monte Luna.

Por supuesto, Misty todavía no conocía al Equipo Rocket lo suficiente para saber que siempre andaban metidos en cosas raras todo el tiempo, y no necesitaban motivo alguno para actuar así.

\- Les estamos pidiendo que por favor no se metan en el territorio de Rota. – dijo James, poniendo las manos en posición de rezo. – Allí no podemos sobornar a nadie para evitar que nos ejecuten por ser miembros de una organización terrorista. Así que por favor, váyanse por el otro lado y dejen que los acechemos sin peligro.

\- ¡James! – Jessie le dio un zape por detrás de la cabeza por ese comentario. Misty solo se quedó viéndolos con incredulidad.

\- "Nota personal, comprarme un hogar de retiro en Rota." _–_ decidió Ash. Luego en voz alta, agregó. – Déjense de rodeos, si es a mi Pikachu lo que quieren, tendrán que venir por él.

Después de todo, ¿cuál otra razón tendrían para andar persiguiéndolo? El trío intercambió miradas de complicidad, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

\- Sí, sí, queremos a tu Pikachu. Se lo daremos a nuestro jefe a cambio de dinero, fama y su eterna gratitud. – mintió Meowth, feliz de que el chico les hubiera dado una excusa para atacarlo, aunque siguieran sin tener idea del por qué su jefe quería que lo siguieran. El gato sacó sus garras y exigió. – ¡Ahora, más vale que lo entregues o…!

\- ¡Duck Psy! _¡Ustedes tres empiezan a darme una jaqueca!_

Y antes de que el trío pudiese hacer un movimiento, Psyduck dejó salir su poder psíquico oculto, levantándolos del suelo, y haciéndolos volar hacia el cielo violentamente.

\- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET SALE VOLANDO DE MANERA INUSUAL, OTRA VEZ! – Y de nuevo, desaparecieron hechos una estrellita en el horizonte.

\- Duck Psy. _Eso fue divertido._

\- ¿Por qué presiento que mi vida está por volverse aún más extraña? – se preguntó Ash, viendo como el molesto trío salía volando antes de tener oportunidad de hacerle nada.

\- Hay muchas personas extrañas en el mundo, Ash. – Misty sacudió la cabeza divertida. – Pero oye, a algunos tal vez nos guste tener vidas interesantes.

* * *

 _ **Unos días más tarde…**_

A medida que avanzaban, la frontera entre Kanto y Rota estaba cada vez más cerca. Ya estaban a poco menos de un día de llegar, así que los dos entrenadores decidieron detenerse a almorzar antes de seguir el camino.

\- Peck, peck, peck. _As Aéreo… –_ A Pidgeotto le gustaba como sonaba ese movimiento, mientras le hincaba su pico a su tazón de comida Pokémon. Pikachu le describió el movimiento y a varios de sus usuarios en el equipo de Ash (Swellow, Staraptor, Quilava, Unfezant, y Krookodile). – _Bueno, creo que me va a gustar aprenderlo._

Mientras Pidgeotto expresaba su interés en aprender un futuro ataque, Ash y Misty de pronto se enfrentaban a otro problema.

\- Un mes completo de bolas de arroz, mis narices. – se quejó una hambrienta Misty, mientras un igualmente hambriento Ash descubrió que solo les quedaba una última bola de arroz. – No llevamos ni una semana de haber salido de Ciudad Pewter.

Las bolas de arroz eran la mayor de sus reservas de alimento durante este viaje, ya se habían comido todo lo demás que traían, y pronto el resto de sus bolas de arroz también fueron devoradas en tiempo récord.

\- De pronto empiezo a darme cuenta del por qué la gente decía que mi mamá pagaba más cuentas por comida que por cualquier otra cosa. – Ash de pronto se acordó de una vez que oyó a mujeres en el pueblo chismorreando sobre él cuando era niño.

Era una suerte que nadie conectara un apetito anormal y un metabolismo acelerado con el hecho de ser un bloodliner, aunque no fuera solo porque esto probablemente resultaría en una muerte rápida para muchos jóvenes por errores de identidad, y muy probablemente causaría grandes problemas en el camino para toda la humanidad.

\- Bueno… ¿quieres dividirla a la mitad? – sugirió Ash, considerando esa la solución más humana, pero rápidamente se volvió un punto muerto con lo que pasó después.

\- ¡Ai-Aipom!

Una enorme mano amarillo-blanquecina, conectada a una cola larga y delgada de color púrpura, salió de un árbol y agarró la bola de arroz que quedaba, llevándosela de un jalón al árbol donde estaba. Los dos adolescentes vieron con horror como la bola de arroz de pronto se encontró en posesión de un Pokémon púrpura con aspecto de mono.

\- ¡Aipom! – empezó a celebrar, y mordiendo felizmente la bola.

\- ¡Oye tú, estúpido ladrón! – gruñó Misty, empezando a formar un ataque de Torbellino. – ¡Devuélveme mi comida!

El Aipom simplemente sonrió burlonamente, como si quisiera provocar a Misty, incluso después que ella le lanzó el Torbellino. Simplemente brincó de un árbol a otro sin preocupación aparente, y todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja para burlarse de la pelirroja, le echó otro mordisco a la bola de arroz, casi como si dijera. "Ña-ña-ña-ña, no puedes atraparme." A Misty obviamente no le gustaba que le vieran la cara, y de nuevo empezó a cargar otro Torbellino. Ash, por su parte, decidió ver si la telepatía directa podía hacer algo.

 _\- "Pikachu..."_ – Al parecer, sí había algo que podía hacer, pues Pikachu volteó hacia él de inmediato y le envió su respuesta mental instantáneamente.

\- _"¿Sí?"_

Aun así, la respuesta sonaba como si estuviera en un canal de radio mal sintonizado. Aunque pudo escucharlo y entenderlo, sonó distorsionado y con estática. Ash decidió para sí mismo mejor no hacer esto a menudo, viendo que se le haría más sencillo escuchar a sus Pokémon hablándole normalmente. Pero con Misty totalmente furiosa y frenética en aquel momento, era mejor no decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

 _\- "¿Es nuestra Aipom esa que Misty está tratando de asesinar de una manera muy parecida a como lo haría May cuando se ponía furiosa por su comida?"_

Mientras veían a Misty derrumbar otro árbol, con Aipom simplemente saltando hacia el siguiente y riéndose como si fuera un simple juego, Pikachu también de pronto se vio interesado en la susodicha mona.

\- _"Sip. Reconocería ese trasero donde fuera." –_ Ash se quedó viendo en blanco a Pikachu, que le sonrió con picardía. – _"¿Qué? Si no lo sabes, yo era muy popular con los Pokémon hembras en los mismos grupos de huevo que yo_ _."_

\- **PIKACHU ESTÁ EN LOS GRUPOS DE HUEVO DE CAMPO Y HADA. LOS POKÉMON PRESENTES EN DICHOS GRUPOS INCLUYEN A BUNEARY, SNIVY, SKITTY, FENNEKIN, CLEFAIRY, JIGGLYPUFF, ROSELIA, SEALEO, ARBOK, EMBOAR, HIPPOWDON…**

Ash tuvo que darle un golpe al Pokédex en su bolsillo para que se callara, y con suerte eso borraría las imágenes que aparecieron en su cabeza. Esas eran cosas que no necesitaba saber ahora… ni nunca.

 _\- "De acuerdo, guardando eso en la categoría de "cosas que realmente no necesitaba saber", ¿por qué de repente viene a causarnos problemas ahora? No nos topamos con ella sino hasta que fuimos por la Frontera de Batalla, y más específicamente hasta el Gran Festival de Kanto. Don George… hasta cierto punto él tiene sentido, considerando que los Clubs de Batalla ya estaban bien establecidos, ¿pero ella?"_

 _\- "Los viajes en el tiempo siempre hacen que las cosas sean extrañas." –_ expresó su opinión Pikachu sobre la confusión.

 _\- "Eh… ¿crees que capturar a Aipom antes de tiempo vuelva a causar la destrucción del universo? Digo, ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo funciona todo esto y…"_

Ash también sentía algo de temor de que Misty, que ya había derribado seis árboles en su deseo de venganza por su comida robada, podría llegar a hacer algo si lograba alcanzar a Aipom y esta no podía esquivar sus ataques.

 **\- AIPOM, EL POKÉMON DE COLA LARGA. LOS AIPOMS SON UNA ESPECIE SOCIAL QUE VIVEN EN GRUPOS CONOCIDOS COMO TROPELES, Y SON COMUNES EN BOSQUES TROPICALES Y TEMPLADOS. LOS AIPOMS TIENDEN A REPRODUCIRSE Y TENER CRÍAS RÁPIDO DEBIDO A SU TENDENCIA DE SER CAZADOS POR DEPREDADORES, POR LO CUAL ES QUE SE CONOCEN MUY POCOS ESPECÍMENES DE AMBIPOM FUERA DE CAUTIVERIO. UN AIPOM QUE SE ENCUENTRE SOLO TIENE SUERTE SI LLEGA A SOBREVIVIR MÁS DE UNA SEMANA.** – Por supuesto, el Pokédex también tenía que agregar su opinión al debate.

\- Pika. _De acuerdo, mejor arriesgarnos con Misty que con la Madre Naturaleza. –_ dijo Pikachu, decidiendo volver a hablar normalmente por cuestiones de eficiencia, y también por mandarle un mensaje sutil a Ash. Un mensaje que por una vez en su vida, Ash captó.

\- Muy bien. ¡Butterfree, usa Disparo de Seda y atráela aquí! – ordenó Ash, mientras Pikachu y Butterfree lo veían confusos, pero Butterfree hizo lo que le ordenaron y disparó un chorro de seda hacia Aipom, atrapándola en medio de uno de sus saltos.

\- ¡¿Ai?!

\- ¡Hey! – Misty, que acababa de derribar el noveno árbol, inmediatamente fue a quejarse con Ash por robarle a su presa. – ¡Ese pequeño ladrón de comida es mío!

\- Creo que, por el bien de Aipom y del bosque, será mejor terminar esto rápido. – puntualizó Ash, y luego señaló a Aipom. – ¡Butterfree, Somnífero!

El polvo azul rápidamente cubrió por completo a la mona, que cerró los ojos, tambaleó la cabeza y se desplomó dormida, con todavía la bola de arroz en la manota de su cola, mientras Ash sacaba una Pokébola y se la arrojaba, aunque no sin que antes Misty recuperara lo que quedaba de la bola de arroz y se la comiera. Ash estuvo a punto de protestar por eso, pero ya era tarde, y tal vez ella argumentara que atrapar un nuevo Pokémon valía por haber sacrificado ese bocadillo. Además, ponerse a discutir con ella probablemente solo haría que les diera todavía más hambre.

 **\- CAPTURA POKÉMON REGISTRADA EN EL SISTEMA. POKÉMON, AIPOM. GÉNERO, FEMENINO. HABILIDAD, FUGA. MOVIMIENTOS: ARAÑAZO, RAPIDEZ, PUÑO INCREMENTO E IMPRESIÓN. LA INFORMACIÓN DE ESTE ESPÉCIMEN DE AIPOM SERÁ ENVIADA A LA BASE DE DATOS MIENTRAS ESTA UNIDAD ANUNCIA EL PROGRESO VOCALMENTE: 5%, 6%, 7%...**

\- ¿Por qué necesitas hacer eso? – gruñó Ash, sacando su Pokédex del bolsillo.

 **\- ESTA UNIDAD ES COMPLICADA, 15%, 16%, 17%...**

Ash no tenía del por qué el Pokédex en esta línea temporal parecía tener una personalidad propia, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por eso. ¿No era así como comenzaban las historias de ciencia-ficción acerca de robots que quieren esclavizar a los humanos y dominar al mundo?

* * *

 _ **Después de unas horas…**_

A final de cuentas no importó quién de los dos se comió esa última bola de arroz, los dos todavía seguían muriéndose de hambre, y lamentablemente la comida Pokémon no era una opción para tratar de extender su aguante el trayecto que faltaba. Lo único que oían, además de sus propios pasos, eran sus estómagos rugiendo furiosos y pidiendo ser llenados.

\- Rota solo está a un par de horas… – gruñó Misty mientras seguían adelante. – Podemos llegar… y ese Pokédex tuyo nos podrá pagar un buffet de todo lo que podamos comer.

\- Por favor… no me hables… de comida… – murmuró Ash entre delirios, mientras los estómagos de ambos parecían alternarse en rugir.

 _\- Cómo me alegra que los sacos eléctricos de mi especie sean letales para el consumo humano. –_ bromeó Pikachu, algo mórbido, para sí mismo, caminando detrás de Ash y Misty, y tratando de darle a Ash algo de ánimo en medio de ese estado debilitado por el hambre.

Sin embargo, mientras los dos adolescentes hambrientos y el moderadamente preocupado Pikachu seguían su camino hacia el frente, ninguno de ellos alcanzó a ver la marca que delimitaba los bordes entre Rota y Kanto. Un anillo, hecho de raíces que parecían hechas de cristal, provenientes del Árbol del Comienzo, que se iluminó en cuanto Ash pasó por encima de ellas…

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Cameron…**_

Los cristales en la sala del trono del Ducado de Rota brillaron con un vibrante color, sorprendiendo a las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación en ese momento; una mujer joven y hermosa de cabello rubio con un vestido púrpura y que estaba sentada en el trono, y una sirvienta de pelo canoso.

\- Oh cielos… – dijo la sirvienta sorprendida, mientras la luz llenaba toda la sala del trono, junto con todos los demás cristales del reino. – Nunca antes había visto algo como esto…

\- Entonces es verdad. – dijo la dama sentada en el trono en completo shock, como si hubiese visto a un ser mítico o legendario.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es verdad, Lady Ilene? – inquirió la sirvienta. – Por favor dígame que no tiene nada que ver con ese sujeto Nostradamus.

\- Por fin… un heredero ha llegado. – declaró solemnemente la llamada Lady Ilene.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Buenos días, gente. Aquí estamos hoy temprano con otro capítulo traducido de esta genial saga. Este fue cortito, pero aquí podemos ver un poco más y revelaciones. La escena introductoria ya nos hace ver que las cosas eventualmente se pondrán color de hormiga, nunca sale nada bueno cuando los equipos criminales hacen contacto entre ellos. Y además, Brock no es el único cuya vida cambió drásticamente, solo que Misty al parecer lo tuvo mucho más difícil. ¿Es sorpresa de que no quiera volver a poner un pie en ese lugar? Por otra parte, parece estar viendo una lucecita en su futuro, gracias a Ash. No hay que ser un genio para imaginarse a dónde irá eso.

Y bien, con respecto a mis otros proyectos, me complace anunciar que esta noche postearé el primer capítulo de mi otro fic, el de Ash, Misty y Serena. He decidido que se llamará: "Encrucijadas: Entre una sirena y una princesa". Todavía tengo que terminar algunos detallitos, pero para hoy está sin falta. Por otro lado, el interludio que quería postear para esta saga me está tomando más de lo que pensé (sumado a que la familia está de visita, y por atenderlos me queda menos tiempo para dedicarme a esto), no creo poder terminarlo antes que concluya el año. Ni modo. Y quienes me siguen en la historia de "Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino", tampoco la he descuidado, así que no se preocupen.

Gracias por los reviews a **LyCox32, darkdan-sama, bladetri, BRANDON369** y **dragon titanico.** Este será el último capítulo traducido por este año, así que nos veremos de nuevo en el 2017, hasta entonces.


	7. La verdad, buena y mala

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 7:** La verdad, buena y mala.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Cerulean, en el camino desde el "gimnasio" al Centro Pokémon…**_

Gary había ido a desafiar al Gimnasio Cerulean con cuatro de sus Pokémon más fuertes: su inicial Squirtle, su Rattata con Híper Colmillo, su veloz Pidgeotto al cual había atrapado como Pidgey, y su recientemente capturado Abra… y se ganó una medalla sin perder a un solo Pokémon durante el encuentro. Esas "Hermanas Sensacionales" le dieron menos pelea que Brock, y eso que él estaba usando Pokémon con debilidad cuádruple contra su Squirtle. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué tenía que ir al Centro Pokémon después de eso, aunque había escuchado algo acerca de un "Puente Pepita", donde se reunían los entrenadores, ese tal vez sí sería un buen desafío. Y resultó ser mucho más que eso, pues el último retador del gimnasio acababa de derrotar a todos los demás allí.

\- ¡Charmeleon, termina esto con Tumba de Rocas!

El lagarto bípedo de color rojo oscuro, respondió arrojándole una lluvia de rocas a su Pokémon volador, noqueándolo. Así terminó la primera ronda.

\- ¡Clefairy, Canto!

Alrededor del Pokémon hada rosa, su Abra amarillo y marrón se teletransportaba, pero incluso este pequeño truco no fue suficiente, las enormes notas musicales flotantes lograron alcanzarlo y lo hicieron caer dormido al suelo.

\- ¡Ahora, termina con Doble Bofetón!

\- ¡Clefairy! ¡Fairy! ¡Fairy! ¡Fairy! – Un bofetón al Pokémon Psíquico, dos, tres y al cuarto fue que le puso fin a la batalla de Abra.

\- ¡Rattata, usa Híper Colmillo! – le ordenó Gary a su roedor púrpura, mientras este se lanzaba a la carga contra un Pikachu con sus grandes colmillos expuestos.

\- ¡Bloquea con Puño Trueno!

El Pikachu se golpeó su palma izquierda con su pequeño puño derecho, y lo levantó. Una bola de energía eléctrica se empezó a formar alrededor de dicho puño, que impactó en el estómago del Pokémon rata y justo antes de poder alcanzarlo. Gary solo pudo ver en shock como su Rattata volaba por los aires y caía desplomado al suelo, noqueado igual que los otros. Ya solo le quedaba su última esperanza.

\- ¡Squirtle, Chorro de Agua!

La tortuga disparó un torrente contra el Pikachu, que desapareció usando un Ataque Rápido e impactó al Pokémon acuático, listo para dar el golpe final.

\- ¡Impactrueno!

 _ **¡ZAP!**_ Un estallido eléctrico a quemarropa después, y el primer Pokémon de Gary, junto con sus últimas esperanzas, cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado. Gary a su vez cayó de rodillas mientras se disponía a recoger a su inicial vencido, y fue entonces que notó a una niña rubia con un vestido amarillo acercándose a su oponente y gritando con entusiasmo:

\- ¡Red, estuviste increíble! ¡Le pateaste su trasero por completo!

Gary, forzándose a sí mismo a volver a ponerse de pie, regresó a Squirtle a su Pokébola, y se quedó viendo a su oponente, logrando apenas recuperar la voz para preguntar:

\- ¿Quién… quién diablos eres tú?

\- ¡Se llama Red! – le gritó la niña con arrogancia.

\- Le pregunté a él, no a ti, mocosa. ¿Qué, te crees su porrista personal? – preguntó Gary, enfurruñado. En serio, ¿quién andaba por allí con su propia porrista personal? Quienquiera que lo hiciera tendría serios problemas de ego, y falta de entendimiento del mundo real.

\- ¿Para qué molestarme si Yellow ya lo dijo por mí? – El ahora identificado como Red hablaba en una voz totalmente controlada, como si pensara que el solo hecho de hablar pudiese traer graves consecuencias. La niña asintió con satisfacción antes de proseguir.

\- ¡Red será un Maestro Pokémon! ¡Es el mejor entrenador que he visto! ¡Se convertirá en un campeón, y te dejará tan atrás que no te quedará ni el polvo!

Gary se sintió molesto. La forma en como esa niña decía las cosas le recordaba, desgraciadamente, a cierto idiota con quién creció en Pueblo Paleta. Si hasta tenía las mismas marcas en forma de rayitos que él en sus mejillas.

\- No puedes ser un Maestro Pokémon sin un equipo completo. Y yo ya he capturado más de 40 diferentes…

\- Sí, y los de Red son mejores que los tuyos. – interrumpió la niña. Gary sintió un deseo de lanzársele al cuello y estrangularla, aunque una mirada de Red detuvo en seco ese pensamiento.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué importa si me venciste aquí? – dijo Gary, tratando de salvar algo de su orgullo. – También derrotaste a los gimnasios Pewter y Cerulean, así que imagino que planeas competir en la Conferencia Índigo, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que tendré la oportunidad de humillarte en frente de todos en un estadio a nivel nacional.

Red sin embargo, solo lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, mientras Yellow se burló de él sacándole la lengua, caminando detrás de su acompañante hacia el puente, tal vez con intenciones de ir hacia las rutas al norte para capturar a algún Pokémon. Gary, echando humos por la rabia que le provocaba esa actitud de indiferencia a su desafío, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue pisoteando furioso de vuelta al Centro Pokémon. Ahora sí, requeriría de sus servicios, urgentemente.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en Rota…**_

Ash y Misty con gusto se hubiesen ido al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano que pudieran encontrar, de no ser porque apenas pusieron un pie en la ciudad, se vieron rodeados por una multitud de guardias armados.

No, eso no fue solo una descripción, apenas habían divisado un local de Subway y estuvieron a punto de ir hacia él, pero un grupo de guardias armados salió de un camión blindado que estaba en un lado del camino, y sin decir más los rodearon, apuntándoles con unas lanzas ceremoniales (al menos, Ash esperaba que lo fueran), vestidos con uniformes muy parecidos a la ropa que Ash recordaba de Sir Aaron, aunque sin la capa, el sombrero de ala ancha, los guantes, y en general viéndose con un estilo más moderno. Desde luego, para cualquiera familiarizado con Sir Aaron, la influencia era notable.

\- Ustedes dos, vendrán con nosotros. – dijo uno de los dos guardias en un tono muy serio. Pikachu se puso al frente, echando chispas de las mejillas amenazadoramente, hasta que le apuntaron con una de las lanzas a él también.

\- ¿No podrían al menos dejarnos comer algo primero? – se quejó Misty, y su estómago rápidamente confirmó lo que decía. De hecho, resonó con tanta fuerza que los guardias casi esperaban que apareciera algo muy grande (como un Rhydon o un Onix) para tratar de comérselos.

\- Eh, capitán… – dijo otro de los guardias, algo perturbado ante la idea de tener que oír esos gruñidos hambrientos todo el camino al castillo, y al parecer compadeciéndose de los hambrientos adolescentes. – ¿No deberíamos darles algo para comer primero?

\- La Duquesa ordenó explícitamente que estos dos fueran llevados a su presencia a la brevedad. – respondió el aludido, seguramente el que estaba a cargo. – No podemos perder el tiempo, y ya que no nos dijeron explícitamente que no podíamos usar la fuerza…

\- ¡¿Pero qué hicimos, si apenas acabamos de llegar aquí?! – gritó Misty indignada ante esto.

\- Calma, jovencita, la Duquesa solo solicita hablar con ustedes dos. Y si es algo de comer lo que quieren, eso puede arreglarse. – concluyó el capitán.

\- Disculpen, ¿para qué quiere vernos la Duquesa? – inquirió Ash, asumiendo que esta susodicha Duquesa fuese la misma Lady Ilene de su antigua línea temporal.

\- Eso solo lo sabe ella, muchacho. – dijo el capitán con tono gruñón. Y sin más, él y sus hombres obligaron a los dos bloodliners a entrar al camión a punta de lanza. Demasiado hambrientos para oponer resistencia, no hicieron otra cosa que dejar que los sentaran para lo que sin duda sería un "agradable paseo".

* * *

 _ **En el interior del Palacio Cameron…**_

La buena noticia, fue que en cuanto llegaron al palacio sí les trajeron la comida que necesitaban para saciarse (que fue muchísima). La mala… todavía seguían sin tener la más remota idea del por qué se los llevaron a punta de lanza a ese lugar.

Ahora, los dos estaban a solas en la sala del trono con Lady Ilene (o más bien, la Duquesa Ilene), su siempre presente sirvienta, y una enorme pintura de Sir Aaron montado sobre su Pidgeot, aunque esta pintura también tenía a Lucario en ella. Eso podría haber sido una buena señal (que Lucario había sido reconocido como un héroe y no había sido "traicionado" por Aaron), o una mala (Lucario estaría muerto al igual que Aaron). Aunque seguramente pronto lo averiguaría, por supuesto. Las cosas siempre parecían ocurrir de ese modo con él. Era… conveniente, aunque a veces pudiera ser algo extraño.

\- Me disculpo por el recibimiento que les dieron mis guardias. – comenzó a hablar Ilene. – Creo que debí haber tenido más cuidado al darles las órdenes.

Se puso de pie del trono, y la sirvienta le entregó un bastón que Ash reconoció de inmediato. El bastón de Sir Aaron, en el cual Lucario había quedado atrapado en la línea temporal anterior. Ilene les apuntó con el bastón, primero a Misty, y después a Ash, y en ese instante comenzó a brillar en una luz azul que llenó toda la habitación, muy similar al color del aura.

\- Así que tú eres el elegido, solo quería estar segura. – dijo hablándole a Ash, que solo se quedó viéndola confuso. – Después de todo, hoy es un día importante, después de miles de años, finalmente un heredero de Sir Aaron ha regresado a Rota.

Después de esto, tanto la Duquesa como su sirvienta se inclinaron respetuosamente frente a Ash, sorprendiéndole mucho que lo trataran con semejante reverencia (especialmente tratándose de alguien con el título de Duquesa). Acto seguido, se puso de pie y prosiguió.

\- Por favor acompáñanos, hay mucho que tenemos que mostrarte, y mucho que discutir.

* * *

 _ **Tras una caminata por el palacio…**_

\- Sip… ya lo sabía. – murmuró Ash, habiendo visto venir desde muy lejos la respuesta a su interrogante.

Por supuesto, de algún modo, todo estaría conectado a Aaron y su "aura similar", lo que lo convertía en su ancestro. O, considerando que Ash no podía recordar mucho de la nueva línea temporal, por lo que sabía, Aaron podría haber sido su padre gracias a un viaje en el tiempo, o a un Magikarp azul transdimensional, o alguna otra locura como esa. Estando Celebi y Dialga por allí, no es que fuera imposible. Increíblemente improbable, a menos que Ash fuese alguna especie de mesías Pokémon, pero no imposible. Pero de todas maneras, Ash seguía sin tener idea de qué era lo que Ilene querría mostrarle o decirle.

Como estaban sus memorias de la línea temporal, los eventos habían sido básicamente ganar el torneo de batallas, el baile en el salón, liberar a Lucario, tras lo cual Pikachu fue secuestrado por Mew, y después de eso fueron al Árbol del Comienzo donde encontraron a Pikachu. Después fueron tragados por el árbol solo para después ser escupidos (junto con el Equipo Rocket), para luego quedar en peligro de marchitarse y morir, siendo salvado únicamente por Lucario al dar su fuerza vital para restaurarlo por completo a costa de su propia vida. Luego de eso, retornaron al palacio y poco después, siguieron su camino hacia la Arena de Batalla.

Ash prefería no tener que ir cara a cara a enfrentarse a los golems legendarios en este punto en el tiempo, ni tampoco quería volver a ver morir a Lucario. Si podía evitarlo, se aseguraría de que las cosas no fueran como la vez pasada. Por supuesto, ya que Ash seguía sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando esta vez, su mente se puso a divagar. ¿Acaso iban a otorgarle un anillo ancestral que le perteneció a Aaron? ¿Tendría que utilizar su sangre para activar algún sello especial? ¿Lo pondrían a construir una espada con un cristal de Rota?

\- Hemos llegado. – Lady Ilene y su sirvienta se detuvieron, al llegar al final del pasillo para encontrarse con una enorme sala, una sala que dejó tanto a Ash como Misty sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Era una biblioteca, una biblioteca inmensa, gigantesca, más grande que ninguna otra que Ash recordara haber visto en cualquiera de las dos líneas temporales. Ningún profesor, investigador o coleccionista obsesivo jamás podría haber soñado con juntar semejante cantidad de libros. Ash calculó que tenía que haber por lo menos unos 153 libreros que se estiraban desde el suelo hasta el techo, superando en estatura a su Snorlax (estando él parado en una pila de otros tres Snorlax dormidos uno encima del otro) antes de que no pudiese echar más atrás la cabeza para seguir mirando arriba. Había varias computadoras en las paredes alineadas por toda la habitación, y varias filas de pergaminos colgados en las paredes, y al igual que en la mayor parte de Rota, los cristales parecían estar por doquier. De hecho, había tres cristales particularmente grandes colgados del techo, y Ash calculó que serían más grandes que al menos cinco de sus Tauros todos juntos, los cuales formaban una especie de triángulo.

\- Sean bienvenidos a la biblioteca real de Rota, la tercera biblioteca más grande del mundo. – declaró Ilene con orgullo. – La hemos mantenido andando y constantemente expandiéndola desde los tiempos de Sir Aaron.

\- ¡¿Cuántos libros tienen aquí?! – Misty trataba de estimar qué tan grande sería esta biblioteca, y qué clase de biblioteca podría ser tan grande.

\- **ESTA UNIDAD HA CONTADO EN TOTAL 721.649.493 LIBROS DE DISTINTAS ERAS, ORÍGENES Y TAMAÑOS DENTRO DE ESTA BIBLIOTECA, ADEMÁS DE UNA BASE DE DATOS ELECTRÓNICA QUE ESTA UNIDAD TODAVÍA ESTÁ CALCULANDO.** – dijo el Pokédex desde el bolsillo de Ash. – **ESTA UNIDAD DESEA ESCANEAR Y DESCARGAR TODO ESE CONOCIMIENTO PARA INCREMENTAR SU INFORMACIÓN.**

Ilene se quedó viendo el bolsillo de Ash, al no estar acostumbrada a sus comentarios del mismo modo que Ash y Misty a estas alturas.

\- Le juro que no tengo idea del por qué mi Pokédex suena como si tuviera su propia conciencia y quisiera algún día eliminar a la vida orgánica. – dijo Ash con mucha seriedad ante la mirada interrogante de la dama.

 **\- ESTA UNIDAD NO VE PROPÓSITO EN CONQUISTAR A LAS FORMAS DE VIDA ORGÁNICAS. ESO PRIVARÍA A ESTA UNIDAD DE SU MEDIO DE EXISTENCIA PUES OBTENGO MI ENERGÍA DE TUS MOVIMIENTOS.**

De alguna manera, eso no hizo que Ash se sintiera menos inclinado a entrenar a Pikachu para que aprendiera a lanzar pulsos electromagnéticos.

\- En realidad nunca he contado los libros… así que asumiré que tiene razón. – Ilene pareció recuperarse de la extraña personalidad del Pokédex, y a los pocos segundos, los cristales del techo comenzaron a resplandecer.

La luz emitida por los cristales eventualmente se solidificó en dos específicamente, uno de ellos iluminó a Ash, y el otro Misty. Los dos fueron tomados por sorpresa ante esta extrañamente selectiva luz (que parecía ignorar ciertas leyes de la física que Ash, que había tenido un 81% de promedio en dicha materia en la escuela, podía recordar), y más todavía cuando esta comenzó a adoptar formas muy extrañas.

La luz que rodeaba a Ash generó una serie de imágenes holográficas de Lucarios, todos haciendo distintas poses y efectuando diferentes ataques, uno de ellos generaba una Aura Esfera, otro daba una Patada Llameante, un tercero Garra de Metal, y así sucesivamente, apareciendo y reapareciendo alternándose entre ellas, como si quisieran mostrar cada faceta de lo que significaba ser un Lucario. Y mientras la luz seguía a su alrededor, de pronto escuchó más palabras en su cabeza, muy parecidas a las que oyó cuando lo enviaron atrás en el tiempo la primera vez, y que tenían tanto sentido como las que oyó en aquel instante:

 **La Redentora, la Cazadora, la Silenciosa, la Perdida, la Vengadora y la Destrozada.**

 **El As, el Primero, el Ave, la Artista, el Poderoso y el Negociador.**

 **El Don, los Corruptores, los Disruptores, el Destructor, el Sabio y el Caído.**

Pikachu todo el tiempo simplemente se quedó fuera de sí, como si ser iluminado por esa luz de Lucario lo hiciera hacerse sentir mareado. La energía era… muy extraña. Algo así como la diferencia que sentiría alguien que bebía soda ordinaria con regularidad y de pronto decidiera beber una soda dietética, se sentía raro, pero no era como mezclar corriente alterna y corriente directa, lo que podría provocar una explosión.

Misty, sin embargo, pareció verse rodeada por varias inmensas cascadas, ríos y mares, todos llenos de enormes cantidades de agua. Al parecer cada especie de Pokémon de tipo Agua que Ash había visto, y varios otros que nunca antes había llegado a ver, flotaban alrededor de ella. Desde Luvdisc hasta Wailord, pasando por Sharpedo y Lapras, era más o menos como describir la naturaleza misma del agua. Ilene, que todo el tiempo que la luz estuvo resplandeciendo, no hizo más que mirarlos con expresión de intriga en su rostro.

\- Interesante. – dijo, mientras la luz se disipaba.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – exigió saber Misty, más confundida que otra cosa por todo ese espectáculo de luces y efectos visuales que acababa de experimentar.

\- Es solo que necesitaba confirmar algo primero, una teoría que tuve al verte. – dijo Ilene. – Necesitaba saber qué tipo de bloodliner eres, compañera del heredero.

* * *

 _ **Región Orre, biblioteca pública de la Aldea Agate…**_

La verde y vibrante aldea de Agate en las montañas de Orre era uno de los pocos lugares que valía la pena visitar y que era habitable, aunque el hecho de que la mayor parte de su población eran ancianos, era un poco disuasivo para él. El pueblo era un sitio donde entrenadores de edad avanzada podían hacer su retiro si lograban pasar de los 50 años, y una de las escasas áreas donde Cipher no tenía ninguna influencia. Esto en parte se debía a que los ancianos pensaban que el uniforme de Cipher era horrendo (muy típico de la gente de edad avanzada con ropas que no eran de su época), y los echaban cuando se acercaban. Tampoco ayudaba que el administrador de Cipher que enviaron a hacer reconocimiento en el lugar era un fenómeno de la naturaleza obsesionado con el baile, y con un afro que parecía sacado directo de un Bouffalant.

Sin embargo, si ibas bien vestido, con un traje de caballero elegante como el que llevaba Giovanni, pasearse por la Aldea Agate no era ningún problema, y tampoco lo fue su visita a la biblioteca. Había información que quería comprobar en persona mientras estaba en ese lugar, aunque fuese solo porque no estaba disponible en digital. Información que era vitalmente importante obtener para el futuro del Equipo Rocket, pero la falta de tecnología en esa aldea dificultaba las cosas.

Giovanni, con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentado, con media docena de libros sobre historiales de familias y registros públicos hechos un total desorden a su alrededor.

\- Maldita sea con este lugar tan arcaico. Aparte de la oveja blanca, no encuentro los nombres de ninguno de los Siete Hermanos.

Los Siete Hermanos, un grupo de notables criminales, cuyas únicas pruebas de existencia eran un montón de documentos de registros legales dañados, que solamente mostraban que todos ellos, excepto por el único niño bueno entre los siete, fueron a prisión. No había nada que le dijera si alguno de ellos salió bajo fianza, se fugó de la cárcel o simplemente murió. En aquel momento se estaba quejando en voz baja con el soldado disfrazado junto a él, que llevaba ropa casual, cuidando de no andar exhibiendo una gran R roja por allí que los vejetes de la aldea pudieran notar. No, el soldado llevaba ropa que cualquier abuelo (como lo eran la mayoría de los residentes de la aldea) querría que llevaran sus nietos; un suéter de lana de Mareep, pantalones casuales y zapatos de vestir. Dicho soldado tenía aspecto de tener mucha comezón, y hacía muecas como si no pudiera sentir otra cosa que un interminable dolor en sus pies y piernas, pero Giovanni no le dio importancia.

\- Este viaje fue un desperdicio. Aquí no hay nada, y sería una estupidez tratar de robar Pokémon con ese idiota de Eagun corriendo por allí como un novato lleno de energía. – se dijo. Ese viejo estúpido seguramente vendría corriendo a la primera señal de un conflicto, y Giovanni no tenía deseos de pelear contra uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo.

 _ **¡RING, RING, RING!**_

Giovanni rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio mientras atendía la llamada. Eran Jessie, James y Meowth, que estaban en medio de la misión más importante que tenía en curso actualmente el Equipo Rocket. Sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espina ante dicho pensamiento.

\- Es una llamada importante. Despeja el área, y no te estés rascando allí. – le ordenó severamente Giovanni al soldado, antes de sacar su claramente muy caro teléfono celular para activarlo. – Habla Giovanni, más vale que eso sea… ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN DECIR CON QUE LO PERDIERON?!

El tono de Giovanni se volvió así de violento de golpe ante el simple hecho de que el trío acababa de decirle que le habían perdido el rastro a la persona que estaban siguiendo. ¡La persona que podría tener el destino mismo del Equipo Rocket en sus manos!

\- _Pues, verá, señor… se metió en el territorio de Rota, y usted ordenó específicamente que miembros del Equipo Rocket jamás deben entrar en ese lugar luego de que nuestros agentes de allí fueron capturados y ejecutados._ – lloriqueó James. – _Tratamos de hacerlo ponerse de vuelta en la ruta para Ciudad Cerulean, pero por alguna razón él y su… amiguita, o novia, o no sé lo que sea, parecían muy decididos a meterse allí._

Giovanni sintió que le venía una migraña. Rota, de todos los lugares. Pero tal vez… eso tuviera sus ventajas. Para empezar, "él", quienquiera que fuese, tendría tan poca influencia en Rota como el Equipo Rocket, y el muchachito estaría fuera de su alcance.

\- _Aunque no creo que planee quedarse allí, señor._ – continuó James, sin tener idea de los pensamientos de Giovanni respecto a Rota. – _Como se lo reportamos previamente, ya consiguió la Medalla Roca, y no hay razón para creer que se conformará solo con ella. Y como no hay gimnasios en Rota, tendrá que volver a Kanto tarde o temprano._

Giovanni sintió como los beneficios adicionales de que el muchacho estuviera en Rota se le escurrían entre los dedos, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

\- Muy bien, quiero que vigilen todas las rutas fronterizas entre Kanto y Rota. En cuanto ese muchacho vuelva a cruzar la frontera, quiero que se le peguen como la tierra a un Dugtrio, ¿me entendieron? – El trío movió sus cabezas con tanta fuerza que Giovanni pudo oírlos por el teléfono. Y por alguna razón, se atrevió a preguntarles algo más. – Y mientras tanto, ¿qué diablos están haciendo, trío de tarados?

\- _Capturamos los Pokémon de un entrenador con el que nos topamos por casualidad_. – informó Jessie.

\- _Querrás decir más bien un imbécil._ – interrumpió Meowth.

\- _Sí, los Pokémon de un entrenador imbécil llamado Damian, y después de derrotarlo le dimos unas cuantas pataditas_. – dijo James. – _Habíamos escuchado rumores de que tenía un Charmander, pero resultó ser falso. Pero conseguimos un total de 20 Pokémon en excelente condición, y ya los enviamos al cuartel general para que los inspeccionen._

Giovanni no dejó de fruncir el cejo al escuchar su reporte. Fuese un buen botín o no, que esos tres se pusieran a robarle a la gente por allí no era lo que necesitaba que hicieran en ese momento.

 _\- Oigan, señor… para compensar por haber perdido al muchacho, nos tomamos la libertad de quitarle al imbécil todo el dinero y las cosas de valor que llevaba, aunque no creerá lo que nos costó limpiarle la sangre a todos esos piercings que llevaba. ¿Serviría de algo si le enviamos un botón para el ombligo de cinco quilates?_

\- No.

 _\- ¿Qué tal un juego de seis piercings para la oreja, hechos de plata unovana pura?_

\- No.

 _\- ¿Le interesaría un piercing para la lengua de bronce de Sinnoh?_

\- No.

\- _¿Y unos aros dorados para el p…?_ – Giovanni colgó inmediatamente después de ese último. Quizás lo haría sentir un poco mejor si los obligara a ellos tres a ponerse esas cosas.

Habiendo terminado la llamada, Giovanni suspiró mientras daba involuntariamente un respingo. El destino del Equipo Rocket, y posiblemente del mundo entero, descansaba en las manos de esos tres. Que Arceus se apiadara de él, Arceus y todo el licor que estaría consumiendo en el largo vuelo de camino a casa.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en Rota…**_

\- Vayamos por partes. Para empezar, mi nombre es Misty, y el de él es Ash. Segundo, ¿a qué se refieren con eso de "tipo"? ¿No se supone que todas las bloodlines son iguales, solo que se diferencian por elemento?

Los cuatro se encontraban ahora alrededor de una mesa en medio de la biblioteca: un Ash muy confundido, una Misty confundida e irritada, la monarca sentada y la sirvienta de pie detrás de ella.

\- La gente muy rara vez se toma el tiempo de estudiar a detalle lo que no entiende, y cualquier intento por hacer observaciones en ello usualmente se hace con suposiciones erradas o incompletas. – explicó Ilene. – Esa es la razón por la cual en tiempos antiguos la gente creía, y en ocasiones todavía sigue creyendo, que Absol causa desastres, o que Cubone lleva el cráneo de su madre fallecida solo porque los Marowaks tienen un índice ligeramente más alto de muertes durante el parto que la mayoría de otros Pokémon. Las bloodlines son similares, y la mayoría de la gente solo está familiarizada con la variedad específica a la que le tienen más miedo. En realidad, existen cuatro variedades distintas.

\- ¿Pi? _¿Nos viene ahora una larga explicación? En serio espero que ese Pokédex tenga una grabadora, porque seguro que esto será importante después._

\- Sir Aaron investigó las bloodlines durante varios años antes de morir, así que Rota tiene una de las pocas fuentes confiables de información sobre ellas en todo el mundo, aunque está muy lejos de estar completa. – dijo la duquesa. – Ni siquiera pudo encontrar a ningún poseedor de la cuarta variedad de bloodlines, Dominio, que pudiese investigar. Sin embargo, sí pudo encontrar y estudiar a varios bloodliners poseedores de las otras tres variedades; Corazón, Especie, y Técnica.

Hizo una pausa larga antes de dirigirse hacia Misty, tomando un profundo respiro.

\- La que tú posees es la variedad de tipo Corazón, la más rara, y sin embargo la más conocida entre las bloodlines. Posees Corazón de Agua, una bloodline que te permite tener un dominio total de los Pokémon de tipo Agua. Puedes hacer que ellos hagan tu voluntad y sigan tus órdenes, entenderlos a todos, y posees la suma promedio de todas sus habilidades generales. Eso te permite aprender cualquier técnica, pero solo del tipo Agua, respirar bajo el agua sin ahogarte, y soportar la presión de las profundidades a niveles inhumanos.

Terminado esto, se volteó para ver a Ash y proseguir con la explicación.

\- Ash, por otra parte, posee una bloodline de tipo Especie, la misma que tenía Sir Aaron, específicamente la bloodline de Lucario. Y no, a pesar de lo que digan algunos intolerantes, eso no quiere decir Ash tenga un Lucario en su árbol familiar. – agregó como si se anticiparan a su pregunta. – Sir Aaron investigó eso específicamente, y considerando que nadie en el linaje que lo precedió tuvo contacto con la región Sinnoh, ese no es el caso. Una bloodline de tipo Especie es más común que las de tipo Corazón, pero más rara que la de tipo Técnica. Aquellos que poseen una bloodline de tipo Especie tendrán las habilidades y técnicas de dicha especie Pokémon. Para Ash, eso incluye poder aprender cualquier movimiento que pueda aprender un Lucario, y cualquier otra de sus habilidades inherentes, como utilizar el Aura para potenciar sus sentidos y sus habilidades físicas. Similarmente, aquellos que poseen la bloodline de Pidgeot serían capaces de correr tan rápido como puede volar un Pidgeot, los que posean la de Milotic serían dotados del mismo nivel de belleza, y si existiera una de Porygon, podrían incluso entrar al ciberespacio.

Misty se notaba bastante interesada en lo que estaba oyendo, aunque para Ash, parecía ser demasiado qué procesar. De nuevo, descubrir que era un humano o algo así con superpoderes, sería algo muy difícil de procesar después de todo.

\- **LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE LUCARIO INCLUYEN CONTRAATAQUE, ATAQUE RÁPIDO, AURA ESFERA, PATADA LLAMEANTE, PUÑO BALA Y COPIÓN.** – Salió al paso el Pokédex desde el bolsillo de Ash. – **ESTA UNIDAD HA DECIDIDO GRABAR ESTA CONVERSACIÓN POR UN 99.99% DE PROBABILIDADES DE RELEVANCIA.**

\- ¿Esa cosa no tiene un botón de silencio? – preguntó la sirvienta, fastidiada con los comentarios de la máquina.

\- Para ser honesto, no creo que tenga un botón de apagado. – admitió Ash.

El entrenador suponía que tenía que tener alguna fuente de energía. Si usaba energía solar, tal vez lo dejaría en el lugar más oscuro que pudiera encontrar por un tiempo. Por supuesto, Ash no había prestado atención cuando dijo que eran sus propios movimientos lo que le daba energía; un sensor de movimiento registraba cada paso que daba y eso lo mantenía en marcha, así que a menos que se amarrara el artilugio con mucha fuerza o lo dejara abandonado totalmente, nunca se quedaría sin energía.

\- Como sea… – La joven monarca decidió volver a la conversación que tuvieron antes. – La tercera variedad de bloodline que Sir Aaron pudo estudiar a detalle fue la de tipo Técnica, la más común de todas, y es cuando un humano solo es capaz de utilizar un único movimiento Pokémon específico, como podría ser Lanzallamas o Doble Equipo. Aunque esto los limita mucho, pueden beneficiarse si son capaces de usar esas técnicas a su máximo potencial, inclusive ir más allá. Algo así como… ¿alguna vez oyeron hablar de Mami Tomoe? – Ilene notó que los dos adolescentes se miraron confundidos entre ellos, mientras la sirvienta dio un respingo de terror al recordar haber visto ese programa en particular con ella. – ¿No? Bueno, básicamente son mucho más flexibles con sus técnicas que los bloodliners con habilidades generales. Por ejemplo, Sir Aaron una vez escribió sobre un bloodliner de Lanzallamas que era capaz de dispararlo por los pies para impulsarse hacia arriba y volar, y también lanzar un fuego capaz de congelar con suficiente práctica.

\- ¿Cómo llegas a hacer eso? – se preguntó Ash. Lo de usar el Lanzallamas como propulsor no sonaba del todo mal, si Ash recordaba bien, Keldeo hizo algo similar con su Hidrobomba.

\- Pika. _No tengo idea, pregúntale a alguien que sea de tipo Fuego._

\- La biblioteca de Rota será suya por lo que resta del día. – Ilene se puso de pie después de terminar con la explicación. – Estoy segura de que tendrán muchas preguntas, así que espero que todo lo que tenemos aquí a su disposición sea suficiente para responderlas. Tristemente, tengo asuntos por atender, así que los dejo. Por favor siéntanse como en casa.

Hecho esto, se alejó seguida de su sirvienta, mientras los dos entrenadores y Pikachu se quedaban a solas, con un millón de preguntas sin contestar. Lo suficientemente lejos para que ningún bloodliner, Pokémon o Pokédex pudiera oírlas. La sirvienta finalmente decidió hablar cuando estuvieron ya a unos cuantos corredores de distancia.

\- Milady, no puedo decir que me considere una experta, pero no les dijo todo.

\- Por favor no me digas que te refieres a esa vieja y estúpida historia. – dijo Ilene. – ¿Te parezco una asaltacunas? Además, no me sorprendería si Misty tratara de usar Escaldar conmigo por mencionar algo como eso.

\- ¡Eso no, lo de las escrituras antiguas! – reiteró la sirvienta. – Las tablas de piedra que datan hasta los tiempos de Sir Aaron, las que escribió después de oír a bloodliners que eran profetas…

\- ¿Esas cosas? – Ilene rodó los ojos ante este comentario. – Son como los libros que utilizan en esa fe que es prevalente en Unova y Kalos, se pueden leer e interpretar de docenas de formas sin estar del todo equivocado. Tanto esos libros como nuestras tablas de piedra podrían interpretarse como el fin del mundo o una utopía.

Era el problema de utilizar colores para especificar si la tabla de piedra decía algo como "cuando el heredero regrese, la paz y el amor llenarán toda la tierra", o algo como "cuando la guerra civil familiar llene de muerte al mundo, la humanidad caerá". Al menos la Biblia utilizaba palabras que solo salían diferentes dependiendo del traductor.

\- Preferiría no angustiarme por algo que es demasiado improbable que ocurra. – dijo Ilene. – Sir Aaron fue una leyenda, pero no era infalible. Hasta él podría equivocarse.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

Rota les había dado la información que necesitaban, pero no podrían quedarse allí para siempre. No había grandes ríos (solo unos pocos géiseres) para que Misty pudiese pescar, y tampoco gimnasios que Ash pudiera desafiar, así que no les quedó más alternativa que retornar a su viaje.

Después de salir de Rota y volver a Kanto (lo que significaría que el Equipo Rocket los estaría acechando de nuevo), ahora tendrían que tomar una desviación para rodear Ciudad Cerulean y tomar el camino hacia Ciudad Vermillion para la segunda batalla de gimnasio de Ash. Misty todavía no quería decirle por qué no quería ir a Cerulean, y Ash no iba a molestarla con eso. Considerando que, por lo que sabía ahora, potencialmente ella hasta podría hacer que un Gyarados se lo devorara si la hacía enfurecer, ese era sentido común, algo que Ash, contrario a algunas opiniones, sí tenía.

A pesar de todo, hasta el sentido común de Ash tenía sus límites…

\- ¡Aipom, yo te elijo!

La mona, que al haber sido capturada antes de tiempo desplazó a Bulbasaur como su Pokémon número 4, estaba peleando ahora contra el Wingull de Misty, una batalla que Ash quería utilizar para probar sus habilidades con el aura, específicamente la telepatía. Ash pensó que sería una buena idea superar de una vez los problemas que tenía con ella, como pudo comprobar cuando iba de camino a Rota.

El problema era, que también había decidido tratar de leer los pensamientos de su Pokémon al mismo tiempo, eso le dejó poco tiempo para poner a Aipom al tanto de lo que había sucedido, a excepción de decirle: "Sí, estamos en el pasado, y ahora no digas nada si no quieres que Misty crea que estás loca." Eso quería decir que Misty ahora estaba enfrentándose a esa mona que le robó su bola de arroz y se burló de ella, a la cual claramente todavía no había perdonado por eso. Sí, probablemente Ash debió haberlo pensado un poco mejor…

\- ¡Chorro de Agua!

\- ¡Gull! – La gaviota disparó un torrente de agua hacia Aipom, que se puso tensa a medida que se acercaba.

 _-_ "Contraataca con Rapidez." _–_ Ash trató de enviarle sus instrucciones telepáticamente a Aipom, que retrocedió ligeramente ante el confuso e irritante sonido de la telepatía no entrenada, pero fuera de eso entendió y obedeció, dejando salir una lluvia de estrellas directo hacia el chorro de agua, neutralizándolo con un poder igual.

\- ¡Ahora, dale a esa ladrona de comida tu Ataque de Ala!

\- ¡¿Ai?!

Con las alas resplandeciendo en blanco, Wingull voló hacia Aipom con la velocidad de una mujer hambrienta, con la fuerza de una mujer furiosa, y con toda certeza sentenciando a Aipom a tener un muy, muy fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando conectara.

\- ¡Bulba!

Ash y Pikachu se sobresaltaron al ver que un par de látigos muy familiares salían disparados de entre la maleza y atrapaban tanto a Wingull como a Aipom, interrumpiendo la batalla, mientras emergía de su escondite una criatura de color verde azulado, con forma de una especie de sapo cuadrúpedo y un bulbo verde creciéndole en la espalda. Alguien muy conocido para el entrenador y su roedor, y les sorprendía muchísimo verlo aquí y ahora.

 **\- BULBASAUR, EL POKÉMON SEMILLA. BULBASAUR FUE EL PRIMER POKÉMON AGREGADO AL POKÉDEX DE OAK, Y HA SIDO UNA CONSTANTE EN LA CULTURA DE KANTO POR VARIAS GENERACIONES. SE DICE QUE EL QUINTO EMPERADOR DE KANTO SOLO ABANDONARÍA SU PALACIO SI ERA ACOMPAÑADO POR UNA ESCOLTA DE DIEZ BULBASAURS. SE CREE QUE ESTO FUE UNA CAUSA DE SU MUERTE A MANOS DE SU HERMANO, EL SEXTO EMPERADOR, EL PRIMER ENTRENADOR ZUBATS SEGÚN LOS REGISTROS HISTÓRICOS.** – empezó a sonar el Pokédex.

\- Gracias, especialmente por esa información inútil. – dijo Ash sarcásticamente.

\- **DE NADA.** – le respondió el Pokédex de la misma forma.

\- ¡Pikachu-Pika! _Bulbasaur… ¡es nuestro Bulbasaur, y no donde se supone que debería estar!_

Ash tuvo que estar de acuerdo con lo que decía Pikachu. Si bien no podía recordar con exactitud donde se encontraba aquella aldea oculta, de algo estaba seguro, no podía estar por allí. Según él recordaba tenía que estar en alguna desviación del camino a Ciudad Vermillion, por lo que Ash no se esperaba encontrar a Bulbasaur sino hasta poco antes de pelear contra el Teniente Surge.

Mientras Bulbasaur separaba a los dos Pokémon que estaban peleando entre ellos (algo así como una versión más violenta de N) y les echaba miradas asesinas a Misty y Ash, este último se percató de que había un serio problema. Para poder "persuadir" a Bulbasaur de venir con ellos, Ash tendría que tocarlo y restaurarle sus memorias, antes de que fuese a hacerlos volar con un Rayo Solar (o quizás no ese movimiento, pero sí algo por el estilo). Sin embargo, Ash sabía que Bulbasaur no se iba a dejar acariciar así como así, y Butterfree, que en el pasado hubiera sido en teoría la mejor opción para hacer que se les acercara, había sido derrotado en batalla por Bulbasaur la primera vez, y Ash no quiso arriesgarse a que pasara eso, y en el peor de los casos, que su viejo amigo fuera a perderse entre los bosques para no volver a verlo nunca más.

Y eso sin entrar todavía en la cuestión de su Bulbasaur seguiría siendo salvaje o no. Había la posibilidad de que le perteneciera a… ¿cómo se llamaba esa chica? ¿Maddy? ¿Maylene? ¿Madoka? Había conocido a tantas personas en sus viajes que se le hacía muy difícil recordar los nombres de todos.

\- Oh, por fin, aquí estás. – En cuanto la chica de pelo azul entró al radio de visión de Ash y Misty, el nombre volvió a su memoria: Melanie. – ¿Qué crees que haces, Bulbasaur?

A su llamado, Bulbasaur finalmente soltó a los dos Pokémon del agarre de su Látigo Cepa. La chica peliazul se acercó a Bulbasaur y se agachó para tratar de calmarlo.

\- Ustedes dos… ¿por casualidad están perdidos? – les preguntó.

\- No en realidad, solo… decidimos tomar el camino largo. – dijo Misty en tono de broma, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ash la miró de reojo. Si la hubiera escuchado decir algo así durante la línea temporal original, le hubiera dicho que se mandara a examinar de la cabeza. Ella siempre había sido la más vocal entre ellos tres (él, ella y Brock) cuando se extraviaban de su camino.

\- Oh, entonces supongo que no deben de haber pasado la cerca. Ninguno de ustedes está invadiendo propiedad privada, ¿verdad? – comentó Melanie. Bulbasaur les echó una mirada que, en un humano, tendría aspecto de ser una especie de chantaje, y tanto Ash como Misty retrocedieron. – Por favor acompáñenme a la entrada, no puedo tenerlos aquí peleando. Este lugar es muy importante, y muy sensible respecto a esto.

\- ¿Por qué esto se siente tan familiar… y no solo lo digo por Bulbasaur? – se preguntó Ash, mientras los dos empezaban a seguir a Melanie.

Por algún motivo, tuvo el presentimiento de que esto no iba a ser del todo igual que antes, pero a la vez era como si ya lo hubiese hecho de la misma manera. El problema era, que ya había encontrado de todo en sus viajes, desde viajeros en el tiempo hasta fantasmas y espectros. Eso quería decir que quedaban muchas cosas a considerar, de lo que podría resultarle familiar ahora…

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la entrada…**_

Una enorme cerca de madera rodeaba la propiedad de Melanie, por lo menos en el lado desde el cual usualmente veía la gente, y era custodiada por un par de estatuas de Bulbasaur. El Equipo Rocket estaba ahora parado frente a dicha puerta.

\- ¿A dónde creen que se fue el mocoso? – preguntó Jessie.

Después de ocultarse en los caminos entre Rota y Kanto hasta que el dúo al que acechaban volviera a su territorio, los habían seguido sin problemas, hasta que tuvieron que escapar por sus vidas, de una muy temperamental mamá Rhydon. Por andar corriendo y gritando tan fuerte que algunos Pokémon se alborotaron y los atacaron también por haberlos asustado, se habían perdido y como resultado, también le perdieron el rastro a sus dos objetivos, habiendo pasado la mayor parte del último día tratando de volver a encontrarlos.

Y ahora, lo único que se interponía entre ellos y sus objetivos eran un par de estatuas de Bulbasaur y una gran puerta de madera.

\- ¡Ekans, usa Excavar para...!

- **ADVERTENCIA, ESTÁ ENTRANDO A UN ÁREA RESTRINGIDA.** – Una voz grabada resonó desde las estatuas de Bulbasaur. – **POR FAVOR ALÉJESE DE INMEDIATO.**

\- Ohh, un sistema de seguridad. ¡Eso quiere decir que ese futuro asesino de Koffings debe estar ocultándose en algún lugar que guarda algo valioso! – exclamó James triunfante. – ¡Imagínense, tal vez encontráramos Fort Knox!

\- Nah, más bien encontramos el Área 51 y hay cuerpos de extraterrestres. – exhaló Meowth con sarcasmo.

\- Sí sabes que esos dos lugares están en Unova, ¿verdad? – Jessie pareció la más inteligente del trío en aquel momento, por una rara vez.

\- **ADVERTENCIA, ESTÁ ENTRANDO EN UN ÁREA RESTRINGIDA.** – volvió a repetir la voz grabada, mientras los bulbos en las estatuas se empezaron a levantar. – **ESTA UNIDAD ESTÁ AUTORIZADA A UTILIZAR FUERZA LETAL DE SER NECESARIO. POR FAVOR ALÉJESE DE INMEDIATO.**

La parte superior de cada bulbo empezó a brillar como si estuvieran preparando un ataque de Rayo Solar, solo que en vez de amarillo, brillaba de un rojo proyectando un haz de láser hacia ellos a modo de advertencia antes de disparar. El Equipo Rocket parpadeó por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta por sus vidas. Ya estando fuera de vista, el sistema de seguridad se desactivó.

* * *

 _ **En el interior de la cerca…**_

Todo parecía apuntar a que, aunque Melanie todavía seguía ayudando a Pokémon heridos y abandonados igual que antes (entre ellos al mismo Oddish), ahora tenía otro trabajo además de esa rehabilitación. Un trabajo que de hecho, Ash ya había visto antes en una ocasión, en Hoenn.

\- Se los digo de antemano, no pueden de ningún modo revelar la locación de este lugar, eso estaría penado por la ley. – les advirtió Melanie, mientras pasaban frente a un enorme estante repleto de huevos con colores similares a Bulbasaur, todos siendo bañados por energía solar.

Melanie era una criadora Pokémon al servicio de la Liga Pokémon esta vez, una de las que ayudaban a reproducir a los Pokémon iniciales. Igual que aquel viejo Swampy de la Isla Dewford, pero con Bulbasaurs en lugar de Mudkips. Por supuesto, a diferencia de la línea temporal pasada, no parecía que Ash fuese a conseguir comida gratis de una instalación restringida, y su ventana de oportunidad para recuperar a su Bulbasaur se empezaba a desvanecer rápidamente.

 _-"_ Pikachu… ¿se te ocurre alguna idea? _" –_ le preguntó Ash a su compañero telepáticamente.

Pikachu tembló un poco ante la pregunta mental, pero rápidamente asintió, y se bajó del hombro de Ash de un salto. Se plantó enfrente de Melanie y Bulbasaur, a quién Pikachu le apuntó con los dedos y empezó a decir algo. Ash, cuya mente estaba más enfocada en su preocupación por Bulbasaur, no captó con exactitud lo que Pikachu decía, pero vagamente sonaba a que lo estaba insultando, incluyendo en cierto momento un comentario acerca de poner a cocinar a la parrilla su bulbo y dárselo de comer a los Caterpies. Un muy irritado Bulbasaur le respondió con un gruñido furioso, y se lanzó contra Pikachu con una Embestida.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, no! – le gritó Melanie, pero ya que no era dueña de Bulbasaur ni lo tenía en una Pokébola, no era que pudiera hacer mucho para detenerlo.

Pikachu brilló en amarillo mientras dejaba salir un Impactrueno hacia Bulbasaur, que tuvo suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar directo hacia Ash, que fue similarmente electrocutado y voló hacia atrás con él. Aunque eso quiso decir que pudo hacer contacto con Bulbasaur, y con eso devolverle su memoria, lo de los choques eléctricos podría habérselo saltado con gusto.

\- Dios mío, ese Pikachu necesita más entrenamiento si se pone a buscar peleas así. – comentó Melanie. Misty por su parte se quedó viendo con sospecha. Eso no iba para nada con el carácter de Pikachu. ¿Qué sucedía allí?

Pero lo más extraño vino después. Bulbasaur de repente dejó de mirar feo al Pikachu, como si lo reconociera, y después volteó a ver a Ash, exactamente de la misma manera. No, más que eso, era como si de pronto lo viera como un… como su amigo, si tuviera que adivinar.

\- ¡Bulb! ¡Bulba Saur Bul!

Melanie no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Primero, de pronto Pikachu y Bulbasaur parecían querer agarrarse a pelear, después al electrocutar a Bulbasaur (y a su entrenador), el efecto de pronto fue que Bulbasaur, inexplicablemente, le había tomado aprecio al entrenador y al Pikachu a los que apenas unos minutos antes estaba viendo de manera asesina. No tenía sentido. Pero al final, Melanie no pudo hacer nada, pues Bulbasaur le echó unos ojitos suplicantes, y ella no pudo resistirse. Considerando además que era poco probable que algún nuevo entrenador se lo llevara…

\- Oye, esto parecerá repentino, pero… parece que le agradas a Bulbasaur, y me preguntaba si querrías…

La mirada en los ojos del entrenador, Bulbasaur y Pikachu le dio la respuesta que necesitaba antes de formular la pregunta. Parecía como si fuese cosa del destino. Melanie casi quiso reírse, ¿desde cuándo ella creía en el destino?

\- Muy bien, no sé qué lo habrá hecho cambiar de parecer, pero está claro que Bulbasaur quiere ir contigo. Puede que parezca extraño pedirte que cuides de un Pokémon así tan de repente, pero…

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Ash con mucho entusiasmo.

A Melanie le sorprendió mucho esa actitud, le respondió como si ya estuviera listo desde el principio y esperándolo, pero rápidamente lo superó. Después de todo, Bulbasaur era un Pokémon increíblemente raro. Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó que Misty miraba a Bulbasaur y Ash con algo de suspicacia. Lo que sí notó fue que Bulbasaur de pronto se quedó congelado, como si recordara algo, y sin más salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

\- ¡Bulba Bulbasaur!

Melanie inclinó la cabeza de lado, preguntándose por un momento si Bulbasaur de pronto había cambiado de opinión otra vez, pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando vio lo que traía agarrado con sus látigos. No solo su propia Pokébola, sino además la de un segundo Pokémon. Los ojos de Melanie se iluminaron al reconocerla.

\- Bulbasaur, ese es… – En respuesta, Bulbasaur asintió con la cabeza, insistiendo. Melanie se volteó hacia Ash después de un momento. – Si no es demasiado pesado, ¿podrías llevarte a otro Pokémon además de Bulbasaur? A este su dueño lo abandonó, y no ha respondido muy bien estando aquí. Tal vez un nuevo entrenador le haga bien.

Ash parpadeó sorprendido, sin estar del todo seguro lo que Bulbasaur trataba de hacer, ¿pero para qué mirarle los dientes a un Pokémon regalado? Además, no era que él no tuviese experiencia de sobra con Pokémon maltratados: Charmander, Chimchar, Tepig… ¿por qué todos ellos eran iniciales de tipo Fuego, de todos modos? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, él mismo había sufrido su ración de maltrato… gracias a Misty, bromeó para sus adentros.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Ash esperó hasta estar a una distancia más o menos prudente del lugar de Melanie (y de los sistemas de seguridad) antes de comprobar la segunda Pokébola que le habían regalado.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a ver a quién tenemos aquí.

Ash, sin saberlo, había estado filtrando un poco de su Aura en la Pokébola durante todo el tiempo que la había estado sujetando, así que todo lo que era la "ceremonia de bienvenida a la nueva línea temporal" ya había pasado. Así que cuando arrojó la Pokébola, el Pokémon que estaba adentro ya había hecho su transición. Desgraciadamente para Ash, este Pokémon había perdido… bueno, muchísimas cosas más al volver atrás.

\- ¡¿Char?!

Como por ejemplo, sus alas. Sin embargo, a Ash le brillaron los ojos de alegría al toparse con otro más de sus Pokémon veteranos: un pequeño lagarto color naranja, parado sobre sus patas traseras y una llama ardiendo en la punta de la cola. Dicho lagarto, al cual pudo entender mucho más rápido que a Bulbasaur por haber sujetado su Pokébola por al menos unos cinco minutos ininterrumpidos, ahora estaba saltando de rabia.

\- ¡Char! ¡Char Mander Char! _¡_ _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mis alas, mis enormes y gloriosas alas?!_

\- ¿Cómo diablos tienes tanta suerte? – quiso saber Misty, mientras Ash se encogía de hombros, todavía viendo nervioso al frenético Charmander, al cual le pareció entenderle algo como _"¡Otra vez soy un enano debilucho!"_

\- ¿Será el karma? – replicó Ash.

Por supuesto, eso podía significar o buena suerte en compensación por todas las veces que Cyrus se metió con él, o mala suerte cortesía de un probablemente furioso Chariz… perdón, Charmander, por quién admitió sentirse un poco culpable, por haberlo forzado a retroceder dos niveles en su evolución.

\- ¡Char Man-Dar! _¡Que alguien me responda o les echaré un Lanzallamas a la cara! *Cof, cof* ¡Ah, demonios! ¡Mi Lanzallamas se ha ido!_

\- Pikachu. _Eh… ¿por qué no te calmas y me dejas explicártelo todo?_

Pikachu sudó una gota gorda al ver cómo Charmander se sumió en una profunda depresión. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil de explicar.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde aquella noche, locación desconocida…**_

\- _¡Vivillon, Paralizador!_ – gritó Ash… o al menos el Ash que no era de un color azul pálido.

No, nuestro Ash, el que había sido enviado atrás en el tiempo, era como un fantasma, un fantasma envuelto en un aura azul, al igual que un montón de otros "fantasmas" que estaban a su alrededor: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Aipom, Charmander (que seguía claramente furioso ante la idea de volver a ser un debilucho) y un Bulbasaur, observaban de manera invisible a un Ash de Kalos, que comandaba a un Vivillon de color púrpura lanzándole un paralizador a un enorme Pokémon con aspecto de conejo, vagamente similar a un Bunnelby de la misma forma que Bulbasaur era similar a Ivysaur.

\- Eso es nuevo.

Ash no recordaba haber tenido esa batalla. ¿Acaso atrapó a un Vivillon? ¿O solo era uno salvaje que le obedecía, tal vez de esa extraña manera en que podía hacer que los Pokémon salvajes escucharan sus órdenes? ¿Cuál era el contexto de esta batalla?

La escena de repente cambió a una batalla entre Froakie y un Pokémon con aspecto felino que tenía vaga similitud con un Espeon o algún otro miembro de esa familia. Froakie golpeó a la criatura con un Hidropulso, que pareció hacerle un buen daño. La entrenadora de este Pokémon, una adolescente mayor que él cuya camiseta dejaba expuesto bastante de la sección media de su cuerpo, respondió con la siguiente orden:

 _\- ¡Sylveon, usa Atracción!_

 _-_ ¡Froakie, esquívalo! – gritó el Ash fantasma, aunque fue entonces que se percató de que no podía hacer nada, pues, los corazones volaron por doquier y rodearon a su pobre Pokémon rana acuática.

La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora mostrando a Bonnie jugando con su Dedenne y… un Pokémon gris con aspecto como de gatito que nunca antes había visto, en un cuarto lleno de juguetes para niños que no parecerían fuera de lugar en la habitación de Molly Hale. Bueno, si esta no estuviese repleta de cristales y con un Entei creado por los sueños. Charmander distraídamente sintió que le bajaba un escalofrío al leerle el pensamiento a Ash sobre aquel "Entei", sintiéndose todavía más debilucho que antes.

Era más lindo y adorable que ver perder a Froakie, pero eso rápidamente cambió a una batalla entre Froakie y un Pokémon con aspecto de rana más grande el cual, similar al que antes se parecía a un Bunnelby evolucionado, tenía un aspecto demasiado similar a Froakie para ser casualidad. Los dos estaban midiendo fuerzas con ataques de Hidropulso y Burbujas.

\- ¿Char? _¿Ranas ninjas? Podría jurar que eran las Tortugas Ninjas. –_ dijo Charmander distraídamente.

\- ¿Pom? _¿Tortugas Ninjas? Torkoal sería un ninja horrible. –_ señaló Aipom. Sería muy difícil ser un ninja si no parabas de echar humo de tus poros.

\- Pika Chu-Chu. _Ranas ninjas… eso suena a algo salido de un juego de peleas._

De las ranas ninjas, la escena cambió a una especie de torre con equipamiento electrónico, y una mujer con una capucha acariciando a un Pikachu que lucía muy extraño, como si lo estuvieran controlando. Ash y extrañamente Meowth, estaban enfrentándosele. Pikachu luego comenzó a atacarlos, electrocutando a Ash mientras veía al Equipo Rocket, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, con esa misma mirada de control mental.

\- Pikachu… ¿por qué estás intentando electrocutarme? – tuvo que preguntarle Ash a su ratón eléctrico, que se veía tan confundido como él por eso.

Y la confusión solo empeoró cuando uno de los robots de Clemont, un Pikachu con ruedas, irrumpió en la habitación estrellándose contra un enorme Pokémon con forma de calamar, lo cual aparentemente causó que Pikachu cesara su intento de freírlo.

La escena finalmente cambió a algo con lo que todos ellos estaban familiarizados, nada de ninjas, calamares hipnotizadores o Eveelutions que lanzaban corazones. Era una batalla de gimnasio, con Froakie corriendo por el cuerpo de un Onix con gran apoyo de un amplio Doble Equipo. ¿Así que había aprendido ese grandioso ataque?

\- Es decir que el siguiente gimnasio de Kalos iba a ser de tipo Roca. – Ash notó que Bulbasaur parecía deprimido ante esto.

\- ¡Bulba! _¡_ _¿Por qué nunca vamos a gimnasios de tipo Roca cuando estoy en tu equipo?!_

\- Karma. – respondió Ash.

La batalla continuó por un momento, hasta que Froakie le dio con un Hidropulso directo en la cara a Onix haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo, derrotado. Sin embargo, cuando el líder de gimnasio retornó a Onix y se preparó para lanzar su siguiente Pokémon, todo el tiempo se quedó congelado, dándoles un susto a todo el grupo, que rápidamente empezaron a mirar a su alrededor de izquierda a derecha, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba.

\- Niño tonto, ¿crees que solo por haber dejado esa línea temporal te desligaste por completo de ella, la hayan destruido o no? Las acciones de tu viejo futuro seguirán siendo relevantes, sin importar dónde te encuentres en el espacio tiempo.

Una voz profunda resonó por todo el campo de batalla del gimnasio de tipo Roca, causando que las imágenes no fantasmales de Ash, Serena, Froakie, Clemont, Bonnie y el líder de gimnasio empezaran a pixelearse. Los pixeles empezaron a girar alrededor de un vórtice que llevaba a una completa oscuridad, concentrándose en una vaga silueta que poco a poco fue tomando una forma sólida.

La primera parte en definirse era un cuerpo con forma de serpiente, el cual Ash y Pikachu reconocieron de sus encuentros con Giratina en su Forma Origen. Lo siguiente, un par de brazos muy familiares con unas perlas gigantes en el centro, y finalmente una cabeza, unida a un cuello muy, muy largo. Ash, Aipom y Pikachu, que estaban lo bastante familiarizados para saber de dónde venían las "piezas" que componían a esta criatura, se echaron para atrás del horror, mientras los otros Pokémon también estaban aterrorizados, pero más ante lo desconocido.

Y a medida que su forma se volvía más definida, Ash notó algunos detalles algo… perturbadores, respecto a esta criatura. La "parte" de Giratina en su cuerpo tenía los colores invertidos, el negro remplazaba al gris y viceversa, y las rayas rojas eran de un púrpura oscuro. Los brazos de Palkia tenían el tono rosado reemplazado por un similar y siniestro tono de púrpura, y las perlas eran de rojo como la sangre, con las partes grises negras. La cabeza de Dialga era de un azul más oscuro, casi llegando a negro, y las líneas luminosas que deberían ser azul claro, eran ahora de un naranja rojizo. Al final de cuentas, lo que quiera que fuese esta cosa… era una horrible abominación, una monstruosidad. Y entonces, este ser habló de nuevo.

\- Saludos, Ash Ketchum. Soy MissingNo. También me conocen con los nombres de Diablo, Satán, el Condenado, Anti-Helix y Atropius. Es hora de que tengamos una charla acerca de este universo, y del anterior.

Charmander por supuesto hizo lo más "lógico" al momento de enfrentarse a una entidad demoníaca, y utilizó su ataque de Brasas en su contra. MissingNo ni se movió cuando las llamitas le dieron y se disolvieron al instante. Viendo a Charmander ocultándose detrás de Ash, entre deprimido y asustado, MissingNo volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Esa es la manera de hablarle a la única otra entidad que sabe que había otro mundo antes que este? Me siento ofendido. – Ash pareció sorprenderse de oír eso, pero MissingNo tenía más que decir. – Fui creado a partir de los restos de tu antiguo mundo, así que poseo conocimientos de los que inclusive el propio Arceus carece. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías acaso que tu destino todavía está conectado al camino que ibas a seguir, de no haber sido porque la realidad explotó? Aquellos a los que hubieras conocido en el futuro de aquel mundo, todavía están de algún modo enlazados a ti. Si por ejemplo, digamos que hubieses capturado a un Hawlucha, te encontrarías en este nuevo mundo con ese mismo Hawlucha. Interesante, ¿no te parece?

\- Claro. – masculló Ash entre dientes, sin tener idea de qué rayos era un Hawlucha. – Ahora, no es que me considere una persona muy religiosa, pero hasta donde yo sé, el Diablo no hace visitas a domicilio sin una buena razón. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Eso es sencillo. Causarte una mayor miseria con solo hacerte ver aquello que tanto te preocupa. – MissingNo claramente no se andaba con rodeos. – Tu amigo Brock, y las implicaciones de haberle permitido cumplir su sueño.

\- Su sueño… ¿su sueño? ¡Sus padres están muertos! ¡¿Cómo puedes llamarle a eso su sueño?! – gritó Ash hecho una furia. MissingNo solo se rio.

\- Los sueños no vienen gratis, muchachito. Pregúntate esto: ¿cuál era el sueño de Brock en tu antiguo mundo? Él deseaba a alguien que lo amara, sin importar si fuese un líder de gimnasio, criador o doctor, así que arreglé las cosas para que tuviese una oportunidad de estar con esa persona, que fuera todo lo que él deseaba y más. Alguien que pudiera darles a sus hermanos todo ese mismo afecto que a él, una mujer que fuese fuerte pero también amable y cariñosa. ¿Crees que podría conseguir eso sin pagar un precio? Y a pesar de lo que digan sobre la ley de equivalencia de intercambio, en mi opinión unos padres ausentes son un pequeño precio a pagar por cumplir ese sueño.

\- ¡Estás hablando de las vidas de las personas!

\- Las vidas son algo muy frágil, ¿acaso importa? Y como te dije antes, los sueños no vienen gratis. En tu antiguo mundo, tú y casi todos tus demás amigos vivían en una casi eterna y completa felicidad, como si fuese una caricatura para niños o algo así. Pero sin importar cuanto se esforzaran, tú o cualquiera de ellos, sus sueños siempre parecían estar por encima de ustedes, como si los vieran a través de un techo de cristal. En este nuevo mundo, todos serán libres de romper a través de ese cristal, a cambio de un precio que hice pagar a todos. Como a Misty, por ejemplo.

Ash miraba a MissingNo con furia, pero no podía decir nada. Todo lo que le quedaba era seguir escuchando, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar nada.

\- Su sueño de llegar a ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua es posible en este mundo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacrificar algo importante para ella. Oh, vamos no me veas así. No hago favoritismos, todos tus amigos tienen el mismo trato que Brock, una oportunidad de lograr sus sueños, a cambio de algo importante para ellos.

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Ash ya no pudo aguantar más, y Pikachu solo estaba esperando a que él dijera las palabras para actuar. MissingNo ni siquiera parpadeó, todo lo que hizo fue teletransportarse fuera de la línea de fuego, o trueno, en este caso, y siguió hablando.

\- De verdad es sorprendente lo que sucede cuando cambias solo un aspecto en la vida de una persona, a cambio de abrirle las puertas a sus sueños. Es decir, he escuchado acerca del efecto Butterfree, pero algunos casos de verdad se llevan las palmas.

\- ¡Aipom, Rapidez! – Aipom también atacó, pero MissingNo volvió a esquivar desapareciendo y reapareciendo, antes de seguir hablando.

\- Como a Dawn, por ejemplo. No podría haberle dado una vida más miserable con lo que le pasó a cambio de darle la posibilidad de ganar el Gran Festival por una vez aunque me esforzara. Aunque debo admitir que me decepcioné un poco del sacrificio de May. Quiero decir, todo estaba previsto para que su nueva vida fuese totalmente desdichada, pero Norman tenía que intervenir y arruinar mi diversión, ¿no crees que apesta?

\- ¡Impactrueno, Rapidez, Brasas! – exclamó Ash. Los tres Pokémon obedecieron, pero MissingNo ni se molestó en esquivar, solo dejó que los ataques lo golpearan sin hacerle nada, deprimiendo todavía más a Charmander.

\- Y por supuesto, están los sacrificios que todavía faltan por ocurrir. Pobres de Iris y Serena, será muy triste lo que les va a suceder. Pero solo imagina todo lo que podrán lograr con eso.

Ya en este punto, Ash ya estaba tan furioso que no iba a molestarse con sus Pokémon. Decidió resolver esto con sus propios puños y se echó a correr contra MissingNo para darle un golpe. Por supuesto, el resultado fue que lo atravesó, al parecer se le había olvidado que en ese momento era poco más que un fantasma.

\- Claro, para ti es mucho pedir, pero todo valdrá la pena. Después de todo, como ustedes los humanos dicen, no es que Dawn necesite tener una infancia, o Cilan una relación sana con sus hermanos. – MissingNo en ese momento se acercó de frente a Ash, para decirle fríamente a la cara. – Y tú, Ashy-boy, no necesitas un padre que te quiera. Buenas noches, y dulces sueños.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Feliz 2017, amigos! Viene la primera publicación del año. Me complace anunciar que tengo dos capítulos más de esta traducción en espera, así que podré seguir posteándola sin mucho problema, y a la vez irme en paralelo con mis otras historias. Muy bien, con este capítulo tenemos muchas revelaciones importante, así que vamos por partes.

Aquí ya tenemos una visión general de cómo funcionan los poderes de los bloodliners en este universo. En caso de que la exposición no haya bastado, permítanme hacerles una analogía. Para quienes sigan One Piece, piensen en cada una de las variedades de bloodliner en correlación con las Frutas del Diablo. La de tipo técnica es Paramecia, la de Especie es Zoan, y la de Corazón es Logia. La de Dominio, es más complicada, pero piensen en ella como el Haki, que es una especie de poder que sobrepasa los límites naturales.

Las palabras que Ash oye cuando están determinando qué tipo de bloodliners son él y Misty, creo que es mejor decirles de una vez lo que significan para que no se compliquen más de lo necesario. La primera línea, se refiere a las acompañantes de Ash, aunque no está del todo determinado quién es quién allí. De lo que va la historia, solo está determinado que la Cazadora será Iris, y la Silenciosa es una que fue revelada en el capítulo más reciente en la versión original, y se llama así porque no puede hablar (vuelvo a decirlo, quienes estén impacientes por saber, tendrán que leer la versión en inglés). La segunda línea, se refiere a los primeros seis Pokémon que Ash consiguió en esta línea temporal, en este orden: el As es Pikachu, el Primero es Butterfree, el Ave es Pidgeotto, la Artista es Aipom, el Poderoso es Charmander y el Negociador es Bulbasaur. No que fuera demasiado difícil deducirlo en realidad. Y la tercera, vamos sin rodeos, se refiere a los líderes de los equipos criminales. Los confirmados hasta ahora son: el Don es Giovanni, el Destructor es Cyrus, el Sabio es Ghetsis, y los disruptores son Maxie y Archie. Los otros todavía están en el aire, lo único que se sabe es que el Caído NO ES Lysandre, aunque él pareciera el candidato más obvio.

Por último, la escena final, no creo que se les haga difícil deducir que fue uno de esos "sueños tan realistas que te perseguirán al mundo real". Me pareció interesante la forma en como presentaron a ese infame bug del juego, MissingNo, como una entidad maligna que juega con las vidas de los demás. Pero fuera de ese hecho, ¿no creen que realmente tiene razón? Creo que todos estamos frustrados de ver a los protagonistas en el anime esforzándose al máximo por lograr sus metas, y a la final siempre terminan quedándose cortos contra alguien que los supera. May y Dawn en sus Grandes Festivales perdieron contra Drew y Solidad la primera, y contra Zoey la segunda, respectivamente. Serena llega hasta la final de la Exhibición de Clase Maestra solo para ser derrotada por Aria, que es una veterana (no sé, pero yo no veo nada malo en que se salga por un momento para darle oportunidad a otra aspirante). Y quizás el peor caso de todos, Ash estuvo ASÍ DE CERCA de ganar en la Liga de Kalos, solo para perder en la final contra Alain (la peor parte, quizás hasta hubiese ganado si tan solo no se le hubiera ocurrido decirle que iba a participar). Es un punto muy interesante a tratar en esta historia, me parece a mí.

La reacción de Ash al despertar la veremos en el próximo capítulo, y también averiguaremos un poco de qué fue de sus otros amigos. Tres días más para el próximo, así que no se preocupen. Gracias por los reviews a **LyCox32, darkdan-sama, RedYellowLove, bladetri** (te aconsejo que cambies un poco tu patrón de comentarios, si vas siempre a decir lo mismo una y otra vez, por lo menos intenta hacer algo más interesante que un simple "like XD", que después de un tiempo eso aburre, no es divertido responder), **BRANDON369** y **dragon titanico.** Nos veremos en el próximo.


	8. Arco de Cerulean Parte 1: Desesperación

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 8:** Arco de Cerulean, Parte 1: Desesperación.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Cerulean, un poco en el futuro…**_

\- ¿Abuelo? – Gary se sorprendió mucho de ver al Profesor Oak entrando al Centro Pokémon justo cuando él estaba a punto de marcharse.

\- Oh, qué bien, esperaba poder encontrarme contigo, Gary. – dijo el viejo profesor sonriendo, mientras los dos tomaban asiento.

Gary frunció el cejo a la insinuación del profesor sobre estar feliz de encontrarse con él. No estaba pensando en mandarlo a lavar los platos u obligarlo a ver maratones de ese show tan raro y aburrido de nuevo, ¿verdad? Pero fue entonces que Gary se percató de que su abuelo llevaba dos paquetes consigo. Tal vez tendría algo que ver con eso.

\- Ya veo que te diste cuenta. – dijo Oak. – Muy bien. Verás, Gary, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

\- ¿Quieres que entregue esos paquetes en alguna parte? – fue lo primero que asumió Gary, por las cajas que Oak llevaba consigo.

\- No, no, eso no va a ser necesario. – dijo Oak, después de reírse un poco. – Para eso tenemos el servicio postal. No, esto, muchacho, esto es el futuro.

Gary gruñó, mientras agarraba una de las cajas. Con suerte, este no sería otra baratija de mercancía de ese show del Doctor como-fuera-que-se-llamara que su abuelo había comprado. Ya bastante tenían de esa basura allá en casa, no necesitaban más.

\- Muy pequeño para ser una máquina del tiempo, ¿verdad? – preguntó. El Profesor Oak se volvió a reír con eso.

\- No, no, por supuesto. Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, estaría estudiando a los Pokémon antiguos en su hábitat natural, en vez de tener que hacerlo en el laboratorio… pero infortunadamente ese no es el caso. Por el momento, tenemos esto.

Oak abrió una de las cajas, revelando un guante metálico, cuya superficie de acero resplandecía, era extremadamente reflectora. Gary lo agarró y se puso a examinarlo por un momento, antes de arquear una ceja con recelo.

\- Abuelo… por favor no vengas a decirme que saliste del clóset de béisbol ahora.

\- No, no, no, Gary. Este no es un guante de béisbol. – dijo Oak. – ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que te conté sobre el escándalo del botón de intercambio?

Gary pensó en ello por un momento, repasando todas las cosas extrañas que su abuelo había hecho en su vida (esa era una lista bastante larga) hasta que finalmente se acordó de lo que hablaba.

\- ¿El botón teletransportador en el primer Pokédex que no funcionó bien, y provocó que el Magikarp en cuestión fuese borrado de la existencia?

\- Sí, ese escándalo que casi le puso fin al Pokédex. – El Profesor Oak claramente se sentía muy mal de tener que recordar ese incidente, y su cara lo delataba. – Aunque sigo preguntándome si eso no se debió a que tal vez el Pokémon en cuestión era un Magikarp a punto de evolucionar.

Los Magikarps eran considerados los Pokémon más inútiles por la mayoría de las personas, y su forma evolucionada era algo peor que inútil (léase: muy peligrosos). Aunque en algunas culturas antiguas, los hombres solo se les consideraban como tales después de haber criado o domado a un Gyarados. Era una de las maneras como esas personas practicaban su control de nacimientos. ¿Era una sorpresa entonces lo poco que crecía una población cuando al menos la mitad de sus hombres jóvenes terminaban vaporizados antes de poder casarse?

\- Y desde entonces, he estado trabajando muy duro en crear un sistema de teletransportación de Pokémon, que sea capaz de permitirle a los entrenadores intercambiar Pokémon fácilmente entre su equipo activo y su lugar de almacenamiento – señaló entonces el guante que Gary tenía en la mano. – Y este es el fruto de mi trabajo. Los primeros prototipos de guantes Portátiles de Acceso Omnipolar a los Pokémon (Handheld Omnipolar Pokémon Expediter). O simplemente guantes H.O.P.E., para abreviar.

\- Pasaste un largo tiempo pensando un acrónimo ingenioso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Gary con sarcasmo. Oak solo se rio nerviosamente.

\- Como no tienes idea, muchacho. Como sea, estos guantes usan el mismo sistema de energía que el Pokédex, los movimientos de quienes lo usan. Son a prueba de agua, a prueba de ácido, y al igual que el Pokédex pueden soportar el pisotón de un Snorlax. – El profesor agarró el guante mientras proseguía la explicación. – Estos guantes envían una señal inalámbrica al Pokédex para conectarse a la misma frecuencia que envía a los Pokémon adicionales que sean capturados a mi laboratorio. Si colocas una Pokébola en la ranura que hay en la palma, esta será transportada directo a mi laboratorio, como si usaras una máquina de transportación regular. Además de eso, los guantes envían actualizaciones al Pokédex para activar una aplicación que me envía un mensaje de cuál de tus Pokémon quieres enviar o recibir. Con esto, los entrenadores podrán rotar sus equipos de manera mucho más eficiente.

A Gary no le tomó mucho entender todas las aplicaciones potenciales. Sería lo más cercano a poder tener más de seis Pokémon a la mano en cualquier momento. Sonrió con satisfacción al ponerse su guante, dándose cuenta que se ajustaba perfectamente al tamaño de su mano no dominante. Esto sin duda le pondría un paso más adelante para lograr su victoria y ascensión a convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. Pero de pronto, al ponerse a pensar en esto, le vino algo de suspicacia.

\- Espera un minuto… ¿por qué soy yo el que está probando esto? ¿Acaso la Liga Pokémon no querría ordenar un cargamento de estos para sus Campeones y miembros del Alto Mando? – Gary, a pesar de ser arrogante, no lo era tanto como para creerse mejor que Cynthia o Eagun (no todavía al menos).

\- Solamente pude fabricar estos dos, Gary, y todavía necesito ver cuáles son sus limitaciones. Puse todos los dispositivos de seguridad que pude para evitar que ocurra otro escándalo como ese. – Oak se detuvo un momento, pues la tecnología para lograr esto la consiguió gracias al Profesor Hastings, manteniéndose fuera del radar. – Pero hay muchas cosas que necesito saber antes de empezar a distribuir esto a la población general de entrenadores. Tú y Ash ayudarán a hacer la prueba de campo de los guantes H.O.P.E., y al hacerlo me permitirán descubrir si hay fallas en el sistema. Además… no tenía moldes de las manos de Cynthia, o Alder o alguno de los miembros del Alto Mando, solo tenía los de ustedes dos.

\- ¿Y cuándo conseguiste un molde de mi mano? O de Ash, ahora que lo pienso.

El Profesor Oak pareció mucho más divertido de lo que debería estar por no haber respondido a esa pregunta que por el resto de su charla. A pesar de todo, todavía su papel no había terminado, incluso después de haber dejado que Gary se fuera a probar su nuevo guante.

\- Discúlpeme, Profesor Oak, hay un paquete aquí para usted, que necesita ser entregado a Ash Ketchum. – lo llamó la enfermera, antes de dejarlo irse por la ciudad a visitar los clubes de poesía local.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De dónde viene, de Pueblo Vaniville? – preguntó el Profesor con curiosidad.

No era imposible que Serena, sabiendo ya que Ash habría empezado su viaje a estas alturas, le estaría mandando a Oak las cartas para Ash, de hecho, el muchacho había hecho los arreglos para que así fuera.

\- No, fue enviado desde Rota. – dijo la enfermera.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con nuestro héroe, un poco antes…**_

Ash se despertó sobresaltado y su reacción fue, naturalmente, mirar a todas partes para encontrarse con… que todo estaba normal.

\- "Fue solo un sueño…" – fue lo primero que pensó Ash. – "No hay forma de que haya visto a ese monstruo pixeleado, no puede ser que…"

Y en ese preciso instante, Pikachu también salió de su lugar en la bolsa de Ash, igual de alarmado y sudando frío, como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

\- Pikaaa… _Cielos, tuve el sueño más extraño. Nosotros siete estábamos hablando con una especie de demonio con un nombre estúpido y…_ – masculló Pikachu, antes de darse la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara conmocionada de Ash. – Chu. _Eso… no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?_

Ash no pudo más que negar con la cabeza al recordar ese horror, y con todas sus fuerzas deseando que lo hubiera sido. Si Pikachu también lo había visto, lo más probable era que los demás Pokémon también lo recordaran. Pero en aquel momento, estaba demasiado intranquilo para pensar con claridad. Lo primero era ordenar sus ideas, y después, decidiría qué hacer al respecto.

Después de que se calmó (lo que le tomó bastante tiempo y esfuerzo), dejó salir a todos sus Pokémon, y se los llevó a una distancia prudente de Misty, para poder conversar acerca de ese… inusual encuentro, ese contacto cercano con un demonio que al parecer, se les había aparecido solo para restregarle en sus caras que los amigos de Ash iban a sufrir grandes problemas. Charmander, sin embargo, no se sentía con ganas de participar. No, el antes rudo y poderoso Pokémon de Fuego reducido a una forma miniaturizada prefería ocupar su tiempo y energías en hacer flexiones en el suelo, usar a los árboles como blanco de práctica para sus ataques y en general, entrenar de manera obsesiva.

\- Caw. _Pues… yo podría volar y llevarles mensajes…_ – quiso sugerir Pidgeotto, antes que Butterfree la interrumpiera.

\- ¿Free? _¿Crees poder volar todo el camino hasta Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, y después de vuelta, antes de la Liga Pokémon? Y estoy hablando de en la que Ash compitió en Johto, por si las dudas. Sin mencionar las posibilidades de que alguno de ellos le crea a un perfecto extraño que les advierte que podrían morir o algo._

\- Pi Pika. _Serena también conoce a Ash en esta línea temporal, pero a diferencia de la otra mantuvieron más contacto. A ella podríamos convencerla… aunque tomaría demasiado tiempo para llegar a Kalos en primer lugar. –_ señaló el roedor eléctrico. Pidgeotto se quedó congelada, y bajó la cabeza deprimida al darse cuenta.

\- Caw... _Oigan, yo también estaba acostumbrada a ser Pidgeot. Alégrense de que no estoy actuando igual que Chariz...Charmander por allá. –_ Señaló con el ala al lagarto de fuego que acababa de cortar un árbol con unas garras brillantes de acero.

\- ¡Char! ¡Mander Char! _¡Garra de Metal!_ – Charmander pareció sentirse muy orgulloso de haber conseguido un nuevo ataque. – _¡Pero no es suficiente, necesito más, más poder!  
_

Sin perder tiempo, volvió a su obsesivo entrenamiento, atacando a los árboles ferozmente. Ash suspiró con resignación al ver a Charmander, sin poder culparlo por querer recuperar su poder perdido, aunque preguntándose cómo haría con su dieta ahora que ni Brock ni Cilan estarían allí para cocinarle.

\- Bulba. _Se los juro, si trata de usar mis látigos como cuerdas para saltar, le voy a echar Somnífero y Paralizador juntos directo a sus narices._

Ash no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a detener a Charmander en este punto, pero rápidamente volvió su atención al debate que realmente importaba.

\- ¿Pi Pikachu? _¿Ustedes los humanos no tienen un, cómo se llama, "instragrama" o algo así para contactar rápido a la gente?_

\- Eso es para intercambiar fotos, Pikachu. Creo que estás pensando en el Facebook. El problema es que la mamá de Serena no la deja tener una cuenta. – dijo Ash. Eso él lo sabía porque frecuentemente ella se quejaba de eso en las cartas que le enviaba. – Y no puedo imaginarme a ninguna versión de Iris con una página de Facebook. Además, ¿cómo se supone que voy a buscar en el Facebook a personas que ni siquiera conozco, y menos si no tengo manera de acceder a…?

En ese momento el Pokédex lo interrumpió empezando a pitar. Ash lo agarró algo nervioso, sin tener idea del porqué de pronto empezó a actuar solo. De hecho, el que fuera capaz de hacer tantas cosas que él todavía no entendía solo lo hacía sentirse aún más intranquilo. Pero a pesar de todo, lo abrió.

 **\- INICIANDO FUNCIÓN DE COMUNICACIÓN INSTANTÁNEA DEL POKÉDEX. ACCEDIENDO A LA CUENTA DE FACEBOOK DE ASH KETCHUM. INSERTANDO CONTRASEÑA…**

\- ¡¿Hey, y tú cómo diablos conoces mi contraseña?! ¡Ni siquiera a mi mamá se la dije!

\- **"ASHKETCHUMROCKS" NO ES UNA CONTRASEÑA MUY DIFÍCIL DE DESCIFRAR**. – replicó el Pokédex en un tono seco y sarcástico. – **ACCESO A LA CUENTA COMPLETADO. ASH, TIENES 13 MENSAJES SIN LEER.**

Ash se quedó viendo a su historial de Facebook; en el cual no podía recordar haber agregado a Brock a sus contactos. O haber subido imágenes desde que salió de Pueblo Paleta, ni tampoco haber hecho un post sobre haber ganado su Medalla Roca. Ash distraídamente notó los Likes que le dieron su madre y el Profesor Oak en cada una de sus imágenes de "nueva captura" y en la de la medalla. Tampoco se le escapó el mensaje de Gary sobre dicha medalla: " _ **Te tardaste mucho, Ashy-boy.**_ "

\- Oh, por Arceus, esta maldita cosa postea en mi Facebook. – Ash no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan horrorizado ante ese pensamiento.

\- **TAMBIÉN PUEDO ACCEDER A TUMBLR, MYSPACE, INSTAGRAM, TWITTER, I-TUNES Y CIERTOS FOROS.** – replicó el Pokédex, y de pronto echó a andar un reproductor de música: **_"Tengo que ser, siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más…"_**. – **AHORA, ¿HABÍAS DICHO QUE QUERÍAS BUSCAR A ALGUNAS PERSONAS?**

\- Sí, muy bien. – le dijo al Pokédex, preguntándose por dentro si los teóricos de las conspiraciones estaban tan locos como decía la gente. – Por favor busca a May de Ciudad Petalburg.

\- ¿Bulbasaur Bul? _¿No deberías poner un apellido también?_

Ash se quedó algo pálido al ver como todos sus Pokémon, a excepción de Pikachu y Charmander (muy ocupado entrenando para poner atención) le daban miradas de "¿Es en serio?", tratando de pensar en cómo podría ser posible que a Ash nunca se le hubiera ocurrido aprenderse el apellido de May.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo los demás usan sus apellidos? – se defendió Ash. – Aparte de mí, claro está. Y Ketchum es un apellido genial.

Bulbasaur murmuró algo entre dientes que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero le pareció oír la palabra "kétchup". De acuerdo, tal vez su nombre sonara similar a eso, pero tampoco estaba tan mal.

\- Pi Pika. _Estoy de acuerdo con Ash en eso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que los demás nunca nos dijeron sus apellidos. Ni Paul, ni Brock, ni Misty._ – defendió Pikachu a su compañero, quien por dentro se preguntó por qué se le ocurrió mencionar primero a Paul.

\- **HAY APROXIMADAMENTE UNAS 30 CUENTAS LOCALIZADAS EN CIUDAD PETALBURG CON EL NOMBRE MAY. ¿TIENES OTROS PARÁMETROS DE BÚSQUEDA PARA REDUCIRLAS MÁS?** – inquirió el Dex. Ash se detuvo a pensar un poco más.

\- ¿Puedes reducirlas a solo chicas de pelo castaño?

 **\- PROCESANDO… AHORA SOLO HAY CINCO. MOSTRANDO RESULTADOS.**

Ahora con un número más pequeño, el Pokédex mostraba las imágenes de perfil de cada una de las Mays de Petalburg. La tercera de la lista era la que estaba buscando, esa chica castaña ojiazul que Ash conocía.

\- ¡Es ella!

Ash tocó con el dedo la foto del perfil de May, con ello, la pantalla del Pokédex cambió para desplegar el perfil completo, que tenía una foto recientemente subida de ella con su familia, que se veían igual y como Ash los recordaba, excepto porque May se veía un poco mayor, lo cual fue reforzado por su perfil que decía que no hacía mucho había cumplido los trece. En vez de su bandana, May llevaba en su cabello un listón de color similar, y la blusa que llevaba puesta era de un rojo más claro que el top que solía llevar cuando viajaron juntos (el diseño de los Remakes de Hoenn). También se pudo dar cuenta de que había crecido bastante, no solo de estatura, sino también estaba bien dotada en… otros lugares en particular. No podía negar que se veía bastante, bueno, atractiva, incluso con la diferencia de edad.

\- Ai. _No parece estar destrozada o algo._ – señaló Aipom. Ash frunció ligeramente el cejo, aunque por dentro estaba aliviado.

\- Bueno, según dijo MissingNo, al parecer su padre hizo algo para impedirlo.

\- Bulba Saur. _Espero que sí, definitivamente me gustaría volver a ver a su Venusaur después de tanto tiempo._

A Ash no terminó de… gustarle el tono de voz Bulbasaur. Le hizo pensar en los comentarios que hizo Pikachu acerca del trasero de Aipom. Desplazando la barra hacia abajo para ver el resto del perfil de Facebook, Ash no vio ningún post que pudiera ser… cuestionable. Ningún signo de depresión, de tristeza, tendencias suicidas ni nada que le dijera lo que pudiera haber sido lo que fuera que Norman aparentemente había evitado. O tal vez, de tanto ver shows sobre crímenes con su mamá por tanto tiempo, Ash solo estaba sacando conclusiones sobre lo que le había pasado a May (Delia después de todo tenía un gusto casi sobrenatural por Derek Morgan y Elliot Stabler). Tal vez Norman simplemente la había sacado de en medio de aquel banco de Tentacools que le causaron ese trauma con los Pokémon en la línea temporal original.

Sin más que hacer, decidió ver las cuentas de Facebook de algunos de los otros.

\- Dexter, busca a Tracey Sketchit… no estoy del todo seguro de dónde es su lugar de origen, pero debe estar en las Islas Naranja.

Esa era toda la información relevante sobre Tracey que Ash se le ocurrió de momento, y todo lo que pudo darle al Pokédex. A sus órdenes, el dispositivo empezó a buscar por los infinitos corredores del internet.

 **\- BUSCANDO, BUSCANDO, ANALIZANDO REGISTROS SOBRE LAS ISLAS NARANJA… BORRANDO PUBLICIDAD MOLESTA. BUSCANDO… ENCONTRADO, TRACEY SKETCHIT.**

La página de Facebook mostraba a un entrenador de pelo negro vestido de verde, acompañado por un Venonat, Marill y Scyther. Se sintió bastante aliviado, junto con Pikachu y Bulbasaur (Charmander seguía todavía sin poner mucha atención). Se veía un poco mayor en esta línea temporal, tal vez en sus veinte, si Ash tuviese que adivinar.

 **\- TRACEY SKETCHIT, OBSERVADOR POKÉMON INDEPENDIENTE, Y FAMOSO ARTISTA QUE HA HECHO TRABAJOS EN CONJUNTO CON LA ASOCIACIÓN DE PROFESORES POKÉMON, ESTANDO A CARGO DEL ARTE OFICIAL DE SUS ARTÍCULOS PUBLICADOS SOBRE SUS INVESTIGACIONES. ACTUALMENTE SE SABE QUE ESTÁ VISITANDO EL GRAN PANTANO EN LA REGIÓN SINNOH.**

La respuesta del Pokédex de nuevo hizo que Ash se sintiera aliviado. Tracey parecía estar mejor que bien en este nuevo mundo. Con suerte, todos los demás también estarían sanos y salvos.

\- Ahora, busca a Dawn de Pueblo Twinleaf. – le ordenó Ash a su Pokédex, que de nuevo comenzó a pitar.

\- **BUSCANDO, BUSCANDO… ERROR. NO SE ENCONTRARON COINCIDENCIAS PARA EL NOMBRE DAWN EN PUEBLO TWINLEAF.**

Ash, Pikachu y Aipom intercambiaron miradas de tensión ante esa respuesta.

 **\- BUSCANDO EN LOS REGISTROS DEL CENSO OFICIAL DE TWINLEAF, BUSCANDO EN LA GUÍA TELEFÓNICA, BUSCANDO EN REGISTROS ESCOLARES… NINGUNA DAWN HA VIVIDO EN TWINLEAF DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE LA ERA DE OAK, Y LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA CONOCIDA CON ESE NOMBRE ERA UNA NIÑA CIEGA QUE FUE DEVORADA POR UN GARCHOMP.**

Ash se aferró a la esperanza de que esa no fuese la Dawn que él conocía. Además, el Pokédex le mostró solo una fotografía que se veía muy antigua, mostrando una niña que definitivamente no se parecía a ella.

\- Intenta… con Cilan de Ciudad Striaton. – A Ash casi se le va la voz antes de pedirle a su Pokédex que hiciera la nueva búsqueda.

 **\- ERROR. NO SE ENCUENTRAN COINCIDENCIAS PARA EL NOMBRE CILAN EN STRIATON CITY. BUSCANDO EN LOS REGISTROS DEL CENSO OFICIAL DE UNOVA… CILAN ENCONTRADO.** – Ash y Pikachu dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio que pronto tuvieron que tragarse al ver lo que siguió. – **CILAN, JUNTO CON SUS HERMANOS TRILLIZOS CRESS Y CHILI,** **FUERON SECUESTRADOS DEL HOSPITAL INFANTIL DE STRIATON HACE UNOS DIEZ AÑOS. TODAVÍA HAY UNA ALERTA PARA CUALQUIERA QUE SEPA DE SU PARADERO. EL CASO YA SE HA QUEDADO FRÍO A ESTAS ALTURAS, Y ESTA UNIDAD NO TIENE RAZONES PARA CREER QUE NO ESTÉN ENTERRADOS EN ALGUNA PARTE.**

El alivio en la cara de Ash desapareció, haciéndole lugar otra vez al terror. Esta vez no se anduvo con rodeos.

\- ¡Iris, busca a Iris de la Aldea de los Dragones! – le gritó con una voz casi histérica.

\- **BUSCANDO ALDEA DE LOS DRAGONES… REGISTROS ENCONTRADOS. ESCANEANDO FACEBOOK… ERROR. NO SE DETECTA NINGUNA IRIS. AISLANDO LOCACIÓN DEL CONDADO, BUSCANDO EN EL CENSO OFICIAL… IRIS ENCONTRADA.**

Igual que antes, Ash y Pikachu sintieron un breve alivio que inmediatamente desapareció como burbuja explotada.

\- **DOCUMENTOS LEGALES SOBRE UN ACTA DE JUICIO MENCIONAN EL NOMBRE DE IRIS. INFORMACIÓN CLASIFICADA. INICIANDO HACKEO DE DOCUMENTOS SOLO PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE PUEDO HACERLO… HACKEO EXITOSO. INFANTE DESIGNADA COMO IRIS RECIBIÓ UN CERTIFICADO DE DEFUNCIÓN DESPUÉS QUE LAS AUTORIDADES ARRESTARON A SUS PADRES BAJO LOS CARGOS DE INFANTICIDIO Y ABANDONO INFANTIL TRAS DEJAR A SU MUERTE A SU HIJA RECIÉN NACIDA EN EL BOSQUE. NUNCA SE ENCONTRÓ EL CUERPO. EL PADRE PARECE HABER ABANDONADO A SU HIJA POR UNA MEZCLA DE DESEOS DE NO TENER HIJOS Y LA SOSPECHA DE QUE PODRÍA SER UNA BLOODLINER. ACTUALMENTE SIRVE UNA CONDENA DE CADENA PERPETUA EN PRISIÓN MIENTRAS QUE SU MADRE PODRÁ SALIR EN NUEVE AÑOS POR FUERTES EVIDENCIAS DE COERCIÓN Y ASISTENCIA FORZADA POR PARTE DEL PADRE EN EL CRIMEN.**

El Pokédex concluyó mostrando los retratos de los dos padres, que no se veían particularmente agradables a simple vista. Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto y Butterfree, que no conocieron a ninguno de los tres que aparentemente ahora no existían, miraron a su entrenador y al primer Pokémon, y al ver sus expresiones de horror tuvieron la certeza de que no serían ellos mismos por un buen tiempo. Charmander, que sí había conocido a Iris, detuvo su entrenamiento al oír su nombre. Todavía se estaba resistiendo a la urgencia de volver a su entrenamiento por respeto a ella.

\- Busca… a Clemont y Bonnie, en Ciudad Lumiose. – dijo Ash con un tono casi moribundo.

 **\- BUSCANDO… CLEMONT ENCONTRADO.** – El Pokédex mostró ahora una página de Facebook cuya foto de perfil era la cara sonriente de un Clemont de 14 años de edad. Una Bonnie que lucía igual a como Ash la recordaba, sorbía una cajita de jugo detrás de él, tan adorable como siempre. – **CLEMONT, DOS VECES GANADOR DE LA FERIA DE CIENCIAS JUVENIL DE CIUDAD LUMIOSE. NO HAY EVIDENCIA DE TENDENCIAS ASESINAS EN LA FAMILIA, AUNQUE PUEDO BUSCAR MÁS EN PROFUNDIDAD SI LO DESEAS.**

De alguna manera, ese comentario no sirvió de mucho para levantarle los ánimos a Ash. De nuevo, ¿de qué otra manera se suponía que reaccionara después de averiguar todo eso? Ciertamente había visto mejores días. En este momento, casi se encontraba deseando que algún Pokémon legendario superpoderoso y enfurecido apareciera para ponerle fin a su miseria. Colapsó de rodillas, sin saber qué hacer o decir, solo que quería que algo terminara con ese dolor que sentía.

Pero un momento después, algo le haría recuperar sus deseos de vivir. El Pokédex, que ya había terminado de reproducir la canción favorita de Ash en su cuenta de ITunes, empezó inexplicablemente a tararear algo diferente, mientras buscaba algo más.

- **ACCEDIENDO A GRABACIONES DE EMERGENCIA, VARIABLE ASH. ESCANEANDO ARCHIVOS… ARCHIVO NÚMERO 4 ENCONTRADO. INICIAR REPRODUCCIÓN.**

Ash solo miró de manera distraída al dispositivo (que no dejaba de traerle sorpresas) mientras comenzaba a reproducir una especie de mensaje, del tipo que usualmente se oían con una contestadora o en un buzón de mensajes de voz.

\- _Hola, Ash._ – La voz grabada era la del Profesor Oak saliendo del Pokédex. – _Si estás oyendo este mensaje, será el primero que escuches entre los muchos que te he dejado. Como tal vez te hayas dado cuenta en este punto, los Pokédex tienen una amplia gama de características especiales para ayudarte en tu viaje como entrenador, en todos los posibles, y algunas veces improbables, eventos que lleguen a ocurrir. Este mensaje podrías verlo el día después de que recibas tu Pokédex, o tal vez lo oigas cuando ya hayas cumplido 22, dando vueltas en la maternidad de un hospital mientras esperas el nacimiento de tu hijo. Tal vez nunca oigas ninguno de estos mensajes, pero por si las dudas, no hará daño estar preparado._

Hubo una larga pausa, y el Pokédex cambió su tono al pasar de una grabación a otra. La voz seguía siendo del Profesor Oak, pero esta vez hablaba con un tono mucho más compasivo y que parecía intentar reconfortarlo.

 _\- Ash... la vida no siempre querrá ser tu amiga. A veces sentirás que solo parece querer lastimarte. Pero no puedes darte por vencido. Ahora, no puedo ni imaginar qué podría haber sido lo que te causó tanto dolor que estés oyendo ahora este mensaje. Tal vez sea después de que perdiste a alguien muy importante y eso te dejó devastado. Tal vez sea después de mi propio funeral o (que Arceus no lo permita) el de tu madre. No puedo ver el futuro. Sin embargo, no puedes permitir que este único momento te defina por el resto de tu vida. No importa lo mal que se vean las cosas ahora, siempre habrá un mañana. El mañana siempre llegará. Darte por vencido nunca arreglará las cosas Ash. En lugar de eso, sigue adelante con lo que puedes arreglar, o déjalo atrás si no puedes._

De nuevo una pausa, como para que Ash pudiese reflexionar en ello, antes de continuar.

\- _Si perdiste una batalla, entrena duro para no perder la siguiente. Si perdiste a un ser querido, vive por esa persona y por aquellos que todavía están contigo. Siempre tienes que seguir adelante, Ash. Nadie llega a ninguna parte sin hacer nada, y sin esforzarse para cambiar su vida. De eso se trata, la vida, y las personas, siempre tienen que seguir hacia adelante, hacia el mejor futuro posible. Nunca lo olvides, Ash. Nunca._

El mensaje terminó, y hubo una línea en particular que le resonó en la mente: "Si perdiste a un ser querido, vive por esa persona y por aquellos que todavía están contigo". Ash era normalmente una persona muy alegre y optimista, así que no estaba acostumbrado a sufrir una depresión. Sin embargo, esas palabras, de alguna manera, hicieron que su expresión fuera cambiando, lento, pero seguro, de una derrota total, a una gran determinación.

\- Vivir por aquellos que todavía están conmigo…

Dichas estas palabras, la mirada de Ash se dirigió de vuelta a Charmander, que había reanudado su entrenamiento (pausándolo solo para darle a Iris un minuto de silencio por respeto). Y entonces, una idea lo golpeó en la cabeza. Una idea que, para la mayoría de las personas, podría parecer un suicidio.

Pero de nuevo, los grandes héroes siempre tenían el hábito de lograr lo imposible contra todo pronóstico, gracias a algún talento o recurso que tuvieran con ellos. Ash tal vez no tendría la capacidad de replicarse a sí mismo en múltiples clones con cantidades infinitas de chakra, no tendría el ki potencial de un guerrero Saiyajin o el cosmos de un caballero al servicio de una diosa. Pero sí tenía su propio poder, y una ventaja que nadie más tenía para aprovecharlo al máximo.

\- De acuerdo, muchachos, escúchenme bien. – dijo poniéndose de pie. – Tenemos que volvernos más fuertes. Más fuertes para asegurarnos que los amigos que todavía nos quedan no van a sufrir más de ninguna manera. Y para lograrlo, todos vamos a entrenar. Todos, ustedes y yo. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Aunque sus Pokémon notaron esa sonrisa llena de determinación que lo caracterizaba, no podía dejar que le vieran los ojos. Claro, se le hizo relativamente fácil decirlo de dientes para afuera para aparentar confianza, pero por dentro, era un revoltijo de emociones que todavía estaba esforzándose por ordenar. Había perdido a personas que le importaban, y varios de sus Pokémon seguramente estarían sufriendo tanto como él, pero tenía al menos que aparentar ser fuerte… por el bien de ellos.

No podía dejarse caer en la desesperación por aquellos pensamientos que lo atormentaban tanto. Pero a pesar de ese entusiasmo forzado, sus Pokémon parecieron captar el mensaje, pues solo intercambiaron miradas silenciosas entre ellos y asintieron. El único que sí parecía estar de humor para lo que fuera que Ash tuviera en mente, ese fue Charmander, que dejó lo que hacía para acercarse a su entrenador y darle una mirada que claramente decía "Dime qué necesitas que haga".

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

\- ¡Charmander, usa Garra de Metal conmigo!

Misty, que había estado pasando su tiempo yendo a asearse, pensando y poniéndose a pescar (sin que nada picara el anzuelo) por más de lo que Ash había estado despierto, dejó caer su ducha portátil en total shock cuando vio al muchacho despierto, ordenándole a su Charmander que lo ATACARA. Por un momento, casi se esperó que fuese a brotarle sangre y tripas a borbotones del estómago en cuanto las garras lo alcanzaran. Pero eso no sucedió, en lugar de eso, Ash solamente retrocedió un poco como si fuese un Pokémon, mientras resplandecía con la misma luz naranja que le vio en su primer encuentro.

\- ¡Contraataque! – gritó Ash, redirigiendo la energía del movimiento de vuelta hacia Charmander con el doble de fuerza. Charmander se defendió usando una Cola de Dragón que Misty no recordaba que tuviera cuando se fue a dormir la noche anterior.

\- En el nombre de todo lo que es bueno y húmedo, ¿se puede saber qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? – masculló Misty entre dientes, antes de empezar a inhalar para poder gritarle. ¿Perdió la razón acaso? O al menos… ¿más de lo que ya la había perdido?

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, Psyduck (que venía cargando el contenedor de la ducha portátil encima de la cabeza) cometió el error de sacar su propio comentario respecto a esto.

\- Psy. _Tiene sentido._

\- ¡No, claro que no! ¡¿No ves que le está ordenando a su Pokémon que lo mate?! – le gritó Misty, soltando el aliento que tenía para el grito en su pato favorito (y menos favorito al ser el único que tenía).

\- Duck Psy-Duck. _Es la misma idea que tú tienes conmigo, cuando me pones a practicar (y fallo) esquivando el Chorro de Agua de Staryu. Los Pokémon entrenamos mejor con compañeros, eso cualquiera lo sabe, y el compañero ahora es Ash._

\- Pero vaya, si él no es un Pokémon…

\- Duck. _Si habla como un Pokémon, se mueve como un Pokémon y usa ataques como un Pokémon, entonces es un Pokémon. Y además, ¿qué diferencia hay contigo cuando te pusiste a nadar con Staryu y Starmie para aprender a usar Surf y Buceo?_

Misty trató de formular una respuesta, y las palabras se le fueron al llegarle a la boca, incapaz de darle una. Miró hacia el cielo, y en un tono que de alguna manera controló todo el desconcierto, replicó:

\- Por sorprendente que parezca, lo que dices tiene sentido…

\- Psy. _Sí_ _, lo que probablemente significa que se acerca el fin del mundo. Obviamente se te olvidó guardar agua fresca y oro, ¿verdad?_

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que encontraría oro? – replicó, siguiéndole el juego.

\- ¿Duck? _¿Al final del arcoíris? –_ le respondió sarcásticamente el pato.

Ash podría haber oído todo este intercambio de no ser porque en aquel momento le ordenó a Butterfree tratar de atraparlo con Disparo de Seda, mientras él usaba Ataque Rápido para esquivarlo. Y al mismo tiempo, Bulbasaur usaba su Látigo Cepa para intentar hacerlo tropezar. Estaba tan enfrascado en su entrenamiento, que tardó por lo menos otra media hora en percatarse de que Misty ya había regresado. Aunque admitiéndolo, la chica se tomó su tiempo para admirar el espectáculo y por eso no lo interrumpió.

* * *

 _ **Unos días más tarde, en cierta escuela para entrenadores Pokémon**_ _ **…**_

Unos cincuenta años antes, un grupo fue formado específicamente con el propósito de formular nuevas estrategias para contrarrestar a los brotes repentinos de hordas de Pokémon. Este grupo estaba formado por seis de las más brillantes mentes de su tiempo, y juntos lograron salvar millones de vidas. Entre sus logros estaban haber logrado contener parcialmente el ataque de los Tentacruels gigantes en Ciudad Lilycove, y evitar que Ciudad Nimbasa sufriera a manos de los enjambres asesinos de Volcaronas, al haber exterminado a un 90% de su población total.

Sin embargo, luego que las investigaciones de Oak llevaron al notable, y todavía persistente pacifismo entre los Pokémon, de pronto se encontraron con que ya no eran importantes como antes. Queriendo permanecer relevantes, entre todos fundaron una escuela conocida como el Instituto Tecnológico Pokémon (o simplemente Tech Pokémon) con sedes en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, para seguir estudiando sus teorías y pasando sus conocimientos y creencias a la siguiente generación. Dicho grupo de los seis fundadores eventualmente derivó en el actual consejo directivo, y así había sido desde que existía la Universidad de Smogon.

Uno de los miembros de este consejo creyó que se había unido al grupo por las razones correctas, para asegurarse que la siguiente generación de los más brillantes y talentosos entrenadores del mundo estuvieran preparados para enfrentarse a las Ligas Pokémon, y eventualmente, al mundo entero. Había tenido a su cuidado a muchísimos Pokémon, siempre enseñándoles movimientos bien calculados en cuestión de balance tal como decían las teorías de los mejores expertos. Los alimentaba con la mejor comida, los entrenaba con la intensidad apropiada, y les había pasado estas enseñanzas a sus estudiantes.

Dichos estudiantes, que podía considerar sin temor a equivocarse la mejor y más brillante clase a la que había enseñado durante sus años, estudiantes que fácilmente podrían estar por encima del promedio de un entrenador regular con dos, tal vez hasta tres medallas, ahora estaban recibiendo una paliza de parte de quienes parecían ser un par de entrenadores novatos, que habían sido engañados para que entraran a la escuela por la no oficial, pero todavía tolerada e incluso incentivada tradición entre los estudiantes del Tech de atraer a entrenadores que pasaran cerca de los terrenos, para que así los alumnos pudiesen derrotarlos y presumir de su superioridad, dejando a los entrenadores que no estudiaban en el Tech como el hazmerreír. En lugar de eso, ahora estaba siendo testigo de cómo un grupo compuesto por los siguientes Pokémon: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Aipom, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck y Wingull, estaban literalmente barriendo el piso con los Pokémon de sus estudiantes.

\- Como te dije antes, hay mucho más en las batallas que solo el conocimiento. Las dimensiones de una batalla pueden ser infinitas. – comentó el hombre que había venido a verlo, mientras miraba la… batalla ya no era, "masacre" sería un término más apropiado.

\- No quise creerte. Y jamás me hubiera tragado mi opinión, si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo ahora con mis propios ojos. – observó el susodicho profesor.

\- No te equivoques, puedo ver que les enseñaste bien. Para esas dimensiones tan limitadas con las que trabajan, tus estudiantes son buenos combatientes. Pero sus oponentes lo hacen mucho mejor, y considerando que escuché de una fuente confiable que el muchacho de la gorra es un usuario de Pokédex elegido por el propio Oak en persona, y el jugoso reporte que me dieron de su primera batalla de gimnasio, no me sorprendería si en unos años decido salir a buscarlo a él específicamente. Y quizás también a la muchacha, aunque presiento que no estaría muy interesada en mi operación.

\- Cuando mencionas tu "operación", ¿te refieres a ese pequeño grupo que estás armando? – preguntó el profesor.

\- Sí. – respondió el hombre con un deje de orgullo. – Quiero expandir mi Frontera de Batalla mucho más allá de lo que podría ir con cualquier simple torneo. Convertirla en algo que motive a los entrenadores a afrontar retos a la altura del Alto Mando o los Campeones, o inclusive superiores. Un lugar para los mejores en todos los estilos de batalla reconocidos y no reconocidos por el mundo, donde puedan enfrentarse los mejores entre la élite, y sean capaces de ir más allá al dominar sus puntos fuertes y aprender de sus errores. Ya he reunido a un as estrella del estilo de batalla en espectáculos de las ligas profesionales, a un sabio experto en lo que son las batallas en la naturaleza, a una reina de la fortuna que es la más fuerte en el estilo de fuerza total que lamentablemente solo es común en batallas clandestinas, aunque es muy agradable una vez que llegas a conocerla, y a un rey de los mundos antiguos, uno de los primeros pioneros en batallas con legendarios. Pero sigue siendo un campo muy pequeño. Quiero expandir mi grupo todavía más, y me gustaría que tú representaras el estilo de batallas con las estrategias propuestas por Smogon. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Escuché que hasta tienen epítetos, ¿es verdad eso? – preguntó el profesor. El hombre que lo acompañaba, bajito y regordete con una camiseta azul con flores blancas, y unas gafas de sol, simplemente le sonrió y respondió con dos palabras:

\- Por supuesto.

\- Muy bien. – El profesor le devolvió la sonrisa. – Noland, el profesor… no, que sea el "Jefe de la Fábrica", se unirá a tu Frontera de Batalla.

\- ¿Una Fábrica de Batallas? Bueno, considerando que tenemos ya un Pico y una Pirámide de Batallas, ¿quién soy yo para hacer preguntas?

Apenas unas horas después, cuando no quedó ningún estudiante dispuesto o capaz de seguir enfrentando a los visitantes, llamaron al chef de la escuela, para entregarles su recompensa. Normalmente, si algún visitante lograba derrotar a los estudiantes, el premio sería una beca completa para estudiar en el Tech Pokémon, pero ellos en lugar de eso pidieron un buffet de todo lo que pudieran comer, tanto para ellos, como para sus Pokémon. El chef y todo su personal tuvieron un arduo trabajo aquel día, pues la chica sola se había devorado tres bistecs de Castelia, y ya había encontrado el pastrami.

\- Qué suerte tienen los niños ricos. – comentó el muchacho, mientras su platillo de costillas a la parrilla desaparecía en cuestión de segundos, sin que quedara un solo trozo de carne en los huesos.

Y ellos no eran los únicos, los Pokémon también se estaban dando su festín. Su Pikachu, que ya había terminado de vaciarse en su boca su cuarta botella de kétchup como un marinero bien entrenado, se relamió de gusto y fue por la siguiente, determinado a tragarse más del delicioso condimento como si fuera un pozo sin fondo.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después…**_

Misty sonrió con satisfacción al ver el Puente Pepita, que daba el acceso por el norte a Ciudad Cerulean, totalmente cubierto de equipo de construcciones, que podía verse claramente desde el campo florido que había a un lado del camino. Al parecer alguien había causado destrozos en él, y gracias a eso, no había manera de que Ash pudiese poner un pie en esa ciudad.

Estaba a salvo, muy, muy a salvo. Nunca más tendría que volver a verlas.

Sonriendo, enfocó la atención de sus pensamientos en Ash, y en esas emociones que la invadían cada vez que pensaba en él. Confusión, ante el hecho de que se sentía como si lo conociera, con la familiaridad de alguien que había sido tu compañero de viaje por al menos tres regiones. Conmoción, ante el hecho de lo rápido que parecía entender lo que debía y no debía hacer en las batallas, para ser un entrenador novato. Y algo muy… intenso, respecto a su amabilidad, su apariencia y su determinación, algo que constantemente tenía que recordarle a su Psyduck que no quería discutirlo.

Aunque recientemente, lo había notado con un cierto nivel de urgencia y motivación que no le había visto antes. Estaba entrenando con sus Pokémon, lo cual muchos simplemente verían como que simplemente quería poner a uso su condición de bloodliner a su máximo potencial. Sin embargo, había algo más respecto a esta determinación, algo que realmente la desconcertaba. Por todo el deseo que Ash tenía de querer mejorarse a sí mismo, también parecía haber un deseo igual de querer distraerse de algo, casi. Más o menos, como si utilizara este entrenamiento para alejar su cabeza de algún pensamiento que lo perturbara. Su primera idea fue que tal vez, tenía algo que ver con su condición de bloodliner, pero rápidamente descartó la idea, pues el hecho de utilizar sus habilidades de bloodliner durante su entrenamiento no cumpliría el propósito de no pensar en eso (hasta sería algo hipócrita de cierta manera). ¿Qué más podría ser?

La chica de Cerulean estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre este extraño comportamiento de Ash, que no vio a la enorme flor roja hacia la que estaba caminando, hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Mientras Misty estaba ocupada con sus pensamientos, Ash no había estado de humor para ponerse a pensar mucho realmente. Después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, Ash y sus seis Pokémon se tendieron a descansar junto a un tronco, para tomar un respiro. El entrenador tomó un trago de su cantimplora, y se lo pasó a Pikachu. Mientras el ratón trataba de levantar la cantimplora sobre su cabeza para refrescarse, Ash decidió cerrar los ojos un momento y tomar una siesta…

\- ¡Pikachu-pi! _¡Misty!_

Ash volvió a abrir los ojos sobresaltado al grito de su compañero, que salió corriendo en la misma dirección en la que Misty había salido a caminar. Sin perder tiempo, corrió detrás de él, seguido rápidamente por el resto de sus Pokémon, y pronto se encontró con una horrible escena que le hizo entender por qué salió así.

Misty yacía en el suelo, cubierta de polvo morado y amarillo, convulsionándose y respirando con dificultad, mientras la enorme cabeza roja de un Vileplume, salía corriendo en la distancia, al parecer huyendo de la escena del crimen. Si no fuera suficiente, su Pokédex eligió ese preciso momento para sacar información que realmente no necesitaba.

 **\- VILEPLUME, EL POKÉMON FLOR. EL POLEN DE VILEPLUME ES INCREÍBLEMENTE TÓXICO PARA POKÉMON QUE NO SEAN DEL TIPO HIERBA, Y VIENE EN TRES COLORES DISTINTOS. EL POLEN VERDE CAUSARÁ QUE EL AFECTADO CAIGA DORMIDO DURANTE UN LARGO TIEMPO. EL AMARILLO PUEDE AFECTAR EL SISTEMA NERVIOSO DE LAS PERSONAS Y QUE SE COMPORTEN DE MANERA ERRÁTICA. EL PÚRPURA PUEDE AFECTAR LOS TEJIDOS Y CAUSA GRAVES DAÑOS A LOS ÓRGANOS RESPIRATORIOS SI ES INHALADO. LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS PUEDEN SER FATALES PARA HUMANOS Y POKÉMON POR IGUAL. LOS HUMANOS SON MÁS AFECTADOS POR ESTE POLEN QUE LOS POKÉMON, DEBIDO A QUE NO POSEEN LOS ANTICUERPOS ESPECÍFICOS PARA COMBATIRLO. POR FORTUNA, ESTE SOLO ES UN MECANISMO DE DEFENSA Y NO UN ATAQUE DELIBERADO DE PARTE DE LOS VILEPLUMES, Y LOS ANTÍDOTOS PARA ESTE POLEN SE ENCUENTRAN DISPONIBLES EN CUALQUIER HOSPITAL.**

Excepto que él no tenía ninguno de esos antídotos con él en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de eso al arrodillarse junto a ella y tomarla en brazos.

\- No… no puedo perderte a ti también… – se dijo. Primero Dawn, Cilan e Iris… Misty no podía ser la siguiente. No podía dejar que ella también…

\- Bulba... _Esto es malo, si no la llevamos rápido a un hospital podría morir. –_ Bulbasaur era quien tenía que decir la palabra. Aipom saltó agitada.

\- ¡Ai-Aipom! _¡Pero el hospital más cercano sería el de Ciudad Cerulean, y ella nos dijo que no entráramos allí por ningún motivo!_

\- ¡Caw! _¡Su vida está en peligro, no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora!_ – señaló Pidgeotto, deseando tener su antigua forma para poder llevársela volando hasta allá, pero no podía (obviamente) con su tamaño actual.

Ash pareció poner más atención al tren de pensamiento de Pidgeotto que al de Aipom. Pasando un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Misty, la levantó del suelo, ignorando el polen que todavía tenía encima, aunque para entonces ya estaba inerte y no le haría daño a él, pero claro, Ash no tenía manera de saber eso y tampoco le importaba en ese momento. Ash primero empezó a caminar hacia el puente, pero se dio cuenta de que tratar de pasar por ese lugar con la chica en condición crítica sería demasiado peligroso. Incluso si los trabajadores le ayudaban, tener que moverse a través de todo ese metal lo retrasaría demasiado.

Y cuando creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar, una silueta apareció de las profundidades del río, dispuesto a causarle más miedo y terror. Dicha silueta, con una mirada maligna que sus gafas oscuras no podían ocultar, se aproximó hacia Ash.

\- ¡Squirtle! _¡Humano tonto! ¡Por meterte en mi territorio te voy a despedazar miembro por miembro! ¡La venganza del último sobreviviente del Escuadrón Squirtle comenzará ahora, con tu muerte!_

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Se me olvidó que ayer tocaba postear el siguiente capítulo de esta traducción. Pido disculpas por ese desliz de mi parte. Pero bueno, la historia continúa. Igual que antes, comentemos por partes, en orden según las escenas.

Primero, el guante que inventó el Profesor Oak, me parece un método muy ingenioso para agilizar la rotación de equipos Pokémon. Díganme ustedes si no les gustaría uno de esos en los juegos (a mí sí, especialmente contra ciertas peleas en el Alto Mando). Lo único, fue que lamentablemente no pude pensar en un acrónimo que sonara gracioso en español, así que por eso tuve que poner en paréntesis la aclaración (usar el acrónimo P.A.O.P. no tiene el mismo impacto). Pero si a alguien se le ocurre alguno que suene bien, por favor coméntenlo y lo agregaré, acreditándolos por ello, por supuesto. Digo, alguno habrá, si hasta a S.H.I.E.L.D. le hicieron una traducción ingeniosa que mantiene todas las siglas, ¿no? Y el otro paquete que le llegó desde Rota... no creo que haga falta ser un genio para adivinar qué hay en él, ¿verdad?

Siguiente, la reacción de Ash al despertar de ese "sueño" con MissingNo sin duda era de esperarse. Aquí ya tenemos algunas pistas del paradero de los amigos de Ash, algunos están mejor que otros. Aquellos a los que Ash no pudo localizar... solo vamos a asumirlos "desaparecidos en acción" hasta que no haya confirmación de que estén realmente muertos. Si Ash no perdió las esperanzas y decidió no darse por vencido, nosotros tampoco deberíamos hacerlo.

Finalmente, creo que la última escena nos hace ver que este arco en Cerulean va a ser muy intenso y emocional, así que agárrense, que en el próximo vendrán más revelaciones del pasado de Misty. Por lo visto, a Ash le va a tocar hacer sus medallas "en el orden correcto" después de todo. Y por fin, el tercero de los iniciales de Kanto ha vuelto, a ver cómo se las arregla Ash con él.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, Crypt Atzel, LyCox032, dragon titanico, bladetri** (vuelvo a aconsejarte que dejes lo vago y no te pongas a estar haciendo los mismos reviews aburridos, participa más) y **ZeekLaerers.** Primer tercio del arco de Cerulean completado, los días 7 y 10 el intermedio y la conclusión, espérenlos.


	9. Arco de Cerulean Parte 2: Poder

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 9:** Arco de Cerulean, Parte 2: Poder.

* * *

 _ **Norte de Ciudad Cerulean, donde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior…**_

La guerra de Squirtle de una sola tortuga solitaria en contra de toda la humanidad llegó a su fin en cuanto Bulbasaur lo agarró con sus látigos, lo arrojó hacia Ash (que todavía llevaba a Misty en brazos) e hizo contacto con él. Y por contacto, quiso decir que Squirtle le dio un coletazo por detrás de la cabeza. Ash no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, pues Squirtle se quedó congelado al recuperar sus memorias, y de pronto se puso frenético al sentir como que de pronto le faltaba algo.

\- ¡¿Squirtle Squirt?! _¿Qué demo… dónde estoy? Este no es el Escuadrón Squirtle, mis gafas están del color equivocado por adentro. ¿Por qué tengo este extraño deseo de hacer pedazos a los habitantes de la superficie? ¿Y cuándo fue que Ash y Misty pasaron de la pubertad? –_ Fue entonces que notó a Charmander. – ¿Squirtle Squirt? _¿Oh, no me digan que Charizard tuvo un hijo? Cielos, eso me hace sentir viejo._

Hubo una pausa muy incómoda después de esto, mientras Squirtle parecía pensar en qué decir a continuación, sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

\- _¿Cómo estás, flamita? Soy un viejo amigo de tu papá, puedes llamarme tío Squirtle. –_ lo saludó. La reacción de Charmander fue tirarse al suelo y comenzar a golpearlo gimiendo en frustración.– _¿Qué le pasa, está mal de la cabeza?_

\- Pika, pika. _No, es solo que él es el Charizard que conoces, no su hijo._ – dijo Pikachu con la voz seca. – _Para resumir la historia, la realidad se destruyó por completo, y Ash fue enviado atrás en el tiempo para evitar que volviera a suceder, pero en el proceso, el mundo se alteró por completo._ _Haciendo contacto con Ash podemos recuperar nuestras memorias, y al parecer también le dio a Misty algunas de las suyas._

\- ¿Squirtle? _¿Eh? Vaya, eso explica por qué Butterfree y Pidgeotto de repente están aquí._ – Los dos aludidos le echaron una mirada por no haberlos notado antes. – _¿Y quién es el mono púrpura?_

\- Aipom. _Creo que no nos conocimos antes. Soy Aipom, antes conocida como Ambipom. Ash me capturó durante el Gran Festival de Kanto poco antes de derrotar a Brandon, y estuve con él antes de ser intercambiada a Dawn en Sinnoh. Después de eso, decidí dedicarme a ser campeona de ping pong._

 _\- Vaya, te vas por unas cuantas aventuras y te pierdes de muchas cosas. –_ dijo arqueando una no existente ceja al escuchar lo último de Aipom. – _Está bien, mientras siga siendo el más rudo de los Pokémon de tipo Agua que haya tenido, lo que sea que haya pasado está bien para mí. Bueno, tal vez no que la realidad haya hecho kaboom, pero lo demás no importa._

Pikachu tuvo que resistirse al deseo de mencionar a Froakie, que podría con facilidad haber destronado a Squirtle por ese título si la realidad no hubiese colapsado. Aunque ese encuentro tendría que esperar para otra ocasión, probablemente hasta Kalos. Ash, por su parte, finalmente pareció procesar bien el hecho de que su Squirtle estaba aquí, y de pronto tuvo una idea:

\- Squirtle, necesito que uses Surf para llevar a Misty a… – Ash iba tan rápido que no se detuvo sino hasta que Squirtle frunció el cejo y le dijo que se callara por un momento.

\- _Ash, no sé si estás al tanto, pero para usar Surf y llevar a un humano por el agua a la vez, necesitas un Pokémon lo suficientemente grande para cargarte, o para que te agarres de él. Misty no puede agarrarse de mí en ese estado, y para cargarla necesitarás a alguien mucho más grande que yo. Como un Lapras, o algo así._

Esta realización hizo que las esperanzas de Ash se fueran por la coladera en un instante. Por fortuna para él, Squirtle todavía no había terminado.

 _\- Diablos, creo que los únicos Pokémon lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerlo en esta área serían los Gyarados, y no hay forma de que… ay, no, maldición, yo y mi bocota._

Squirtle dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que sin mediar palabras, su entrenador echó a andar hacia el borde del agua. ¿En serio iba a intentar lo que él creía? Sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación, y nada ni nadie lo iba a detener, aunque pareciera un suicidio. Al diablo todo lo demás, si era la única oportunidad que tenía de salvar a Misty, que así fuera.

 **\- GYARADOS, EL POKÉMON ATROZ. LOS GYARADOS SON CRIATURAS VIOLENTAS QUE HAN CAUSADO EL FIN DE CIVILIZACIONES ENTERAS EN UN SOLO DÍA.**

El comentario del Pokédex no hizo nada para amilanar los pasos que daba Ash. Volvió a insistir.

 **\- GYARADOS, EL POKÉMON ATROZ. LOS GYARADOS SE ENFURECEN CON FACILIDAD Y ERAN CONSIDERADOS LA MAYOR DE LAS AMENAZAS PARA LOS MARINOS DESDE TIEMPOS ANTIGUOS EN LOS REGISTROS HISTÓRICOS. ERAN TAN PELIGROSOS QUE ESTO CONLLEVÓ A REPETIDOS SACRIFICIOS DE GYARADOS Y ENVENENAMIENTOS DE MAGIKARPS QUE ANIQUILÓ CASI POR COMPLETO A AMBAS ESPECIES EN KALOS.**

Nada, Ash todavía seguía andando hacia el agua, eso tampoco iba a detenerlo.

\- **GYARADOS, EL POKÉMON ATROZ. LOS GYARADOS SON UNA ESPECIE DEPREDADORA CAPAZ DE COMER HUMANOS. SON ATRAÍDOS FÁCILMENTE CUANDO LOS INCAUTOS EMPIEZAN A SALPICAR EN LA SUPERFICIE DEL AGUA AL BORDE DE LOS…** – Como si fuese su señal, Ash llegó al borde del agua y empezó a patearlo violentamente. – **MALDICIÓN, IDIOTA, SI TIENES DESEOS DE MORIR AL MENOS SÁCAME DE TU BOLSILLO ANTES QUE TERMINE EN EL ESTÓMAGO JUNTO CONTIGO.**

Bulbasaur intercambió una mirada Pikachu, y este le respondió sacudiendo la cabeza firmemente, básicamente diciendo que no salvaran al Pokédex. Aunque esa idea fuese estúpidamente peligrosa, no podían decir que no estuvieran detrás de Ash en esto. El entrenador, cuando se hartó de las quejas de su aparato, se lo sacó del bolsillo y lo arrojó (casi podría jurar que lo oyó gritar " **¡AUCH!** " cuando chocó contra el borde rocoso del río). Dejó de patear el agua solo por un momento para quedarse viéndola fijamente.

\- Me rehúso… a perder a alguien más. – dijo Ash en voz baja, pero todavía audible. – Aunque sea muy tarde para salvar a Dawn, a Cilan o a Iris, no pienso perder a otro de mis amigos. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. – El agua empezó a agitarse enfrente de él. Finalmente había respondido. –Aunque eso signifique obligar a un Gyarados a que me obedezca, con mis propias manos.

Pese a que estaba totalmente preparado para enfrentarse al Gyarados con sus puños si era necesario, no pasó mucho antes que Pikachu, movido por su inquebrantable sentido de la lealtad, se parara firme a su lado, listo para luchar codo a codo con su entrenador.

\- Pi. _No. No vas a pelear tú solo._

Inmediatamente, lo siguieron Bulbasaur y Charmander, después Aipom, Pidgeotto y Butterfree, y finalmente Squirtle (a pesar de que técnicamente seguía siendo un agente libre y no estaba en obligación alguna de obedecer a Ash). Todos se acercaron al borde del agua, preparados para lo que venía.

\- _Todos estamos contigo._

\- **TODOS USTEDES VAN A MORIR, Y A MÍ ME RECICLARÁN EN UN IPAD.** – dijo de alguna manera el Pokédex, pero ninguno de ellos le puso atención.

Y a los pocos segundos, la gran forma del Gyarados, finalmente emergió de las profundidades, una gigantesca criatura azul y blanca con forma de serpiente, que se anunció con un poderoso rugido, fácilmente superándolos a todos juntos, Ash y sus Pokémon, en tamaño. Pero ninguno de ellos se dejó intimidar, todos se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques, simultáneamente. Al parecer anticipándose a esto, Gyarados volvió a rugir y parecía que estaba por atacarlos primero, pero de pronto, su mirada se fijó en el cuerpo inmóvil de Misty, y su expresión, aunque imperceptible para el observador casual, cambió por completo, al igual que sus rugidos. Ya no parecían amenazadores, sino más bien de preocupación. Y al percatarse de esto, Ash les ordenó a todos que se calmaran por un momento.

\- ¡¿Roar?! – dijo mirándolos con expresión interrogante. Ash frunció el cejo, y tuvo que darse la vuelta hacia donde estaba Squirtle.

\- Hey, amigo, ¿qué está diciendo?

Ash con esto se percató de que sus poderes tenían una notable falla, específicamente tratándose de entender a los Pokémon. Solo podía entender a aquellos con quienes tenía una conexión cercana. Eso quería decir que solo podía hacerlo con sus propios Pokémon, y quizás con algunos de los de sus amigos con algo de esfuerzo (aunque considerando que no confiaba en Psyduck acerca de no irse de lengua con Misty con el hecho de que él era del futuro, todavía no ponía a prueba esta teoría), pero definitivamente no con los Pokémon salvajes. Así que todavía necesitaría la ayuda de sus Pokémon para que le tradujeran, similar a como Meowth lo hacía para el Equipo Rocket.

\- Squirt. _Dice que está preocupado porque acaba de ver que su amiga está herida._

Le tomó a Ash un par de segundos percatarse de que el Gyarados con "amiga" probablemente se refería a Misty. Y otro par más para que con ese pensamiento, Ash se atreviera a tener una corazonada.

\- Hey, Pikachu… si Misty tenía un Gyarados… ¿crees que este podría ser…? – No tenía manera de estar seguro, pero él siempre seguía a su intuición y esta le decía que estaba en lo correcto. Pikachu solo se encogió de hombros, sabiendo perfectamente lo que Ash estaba pensando.

\- ¿Chu? _¿Probablemente?_

Con esta información en mente, Ash se adelantó para hablar de frente con Gyarados, alegrándose de que los Pokémon podían entender el lenguaje humano aunque la mayoría de los humanos no pudieran entenderlos a ellos. Tomando un profundo respiro, empezó a hablar.

\- Gyarados, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y soy amigo de Misty. Escucha, ella no está bien, necesita atención médica tan pronto como sea posible, y solo podremos llegar a tiempo cruzando el agua por aquí. Tú eres el único lo suficientemente grande para cargarla. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Misty necesita tu ayuda.

Ash miró fijamente a los ojos de Gyarados, para que este viera por sí mismo que era totalmente sincero y que le importaba la vida de Misty. Gyarados rugió hacia el cielo, antes de mover su enorme cola y colocarla en la orilla, como si fuera el puente para abordar un barco.

\- Squirt. _Dijo que sí._

Ash sonrió triunfante, aunque realmente no necesitaba la traducción. Sin perder tiempo, volvió para recoger a Misty de nuevo, mientras Gyarados le rugía para que se diera prisa si querían salvarla.

\- Voy a salvarte, Misty… – se dijo Ash en voz baja mientras la volvía a tomar en brazos y se subía a la espalda de la serpiente marina.

Pronto, el resto de sus Pokémon también se le unieron, con Bulbasaur usando sus látigos para recuperar al Pokédex (oyéndolo gritar **"¡SUÉLTAME, ESTÚPIDO ORGANISMO SIMBIÓTICO!"** ) antes que fueran a dejarlo olvidado. Por desgracia, ahora no había tiempo de ir a recoger sus sacos de dormir, provisiones y todo lo demás, no había más opción que dejarlas allí y regresar por ellas después. Con suerte, nadie trataría de robárselas, y al decir "nadie", Ash se refería específicamente al Equipo Rocket, especialmente después que le dijeron que estaban "acechándolo". ¿No estarían vigilándolo ahora mismo?

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de donde estaban Ash y Misty…**_

\- ¡Ekans!

\- ¡Koffing!"

Los dos Pokémon tipo Veneno que poseían los miembros del Equipo Rocket, ahora se encontraban amenazando a los empleados de un supermercado, manteniéndolos contra la pared, mientras el trío, llevando unos enormes sacos en cada mano, procedían a saquear toda la comida y productos de primera necesidad que el trío requería, para poder continuar con sus observaciones de su objetivo, Ash Ketchum. Habían salido esa mañana, conscientes de que tendrían mejor oportunidad de robar la tienda apenas abriera, y confiando en que el muchacho no haría nada interesante mientras no lo estaban mirando. La última vez que lo vieron se veía extremadamente enfrascado en el entrenamiento con sus Pokémon, así que lo más probable era que siguiera en eso por un largo rato. Si iban a vigilarlo, tenían que estar seguros de tener lo necesario para poder sobrevivir en lo salvaje ellos también.

Por supuesto, los tres se sorprendieron enormemente al saber que el muchacho era un bloodliner. No habían parado de preguntarse por qué su jefe quería que lo tuvieran vigilado. ¿Acaso quería reclutarlo para sus filas? ¿Estaría planeando empezar su propio ejército de bloodliners? ¿O simplemente quería hacer los arreglos para que muriera de alguna manera que beneficiara a la ola de anti-bloodliners que estaba surgiendo? La respuesta de Giovanni cuando le hicieron la pregunta fue muy corta y directo al punto.

 _\- Hablen de esto con alguien más aparte de mí, y pueden despedirse de sus miserables vidas._

Es decir que la verdadera razón de su trabajo seguía siendo un misterio, pero habría mucho tiempo de pensar en ello luego de reabastecerse de sus galletas favoritas y el desodorante que necesitaban. Y el motivo de que todavía estuvieran ocupados en esto: este había sido su tercer blanco para llevar a cabo su operación. James decidió que cancelaran el asalto al primer local, porque el dueño estaba pagando la educación de dos de sus hijos en la universidad, y tenía otros dos aproximándose a esa etapa de su vida, mientras que Jessie se rehusó a atacar el segundo cuando se enteró que el dueño de ese era el principal proveedor de un orfanato local.

Pero el dueño del supermercado que ahora estaban asaltando no tenía nada que disuadiera al trío de querer robarlo. Nada de pagar la universidad, nada de pobres huerfanitos, solo un hombre de 36 años sin esposa ni hijos, y cuya primera reacción al ver a Meowth andando tranquilamente (en realidad vigilando) por el callejón trasero fue patearlo para que se largara. Eso quería decir que no habría piedad para él ni para sus empleados de sueldo mínimo.

\- Pringles, champú, el último número de National Poké-Geographic, un mapa, y todos sus celulares rotos para que no vayan a delatarnos. Eso ya es todo. – dijo James, leyendo y marcando todo en una lista, como si fueran a pagar por lo que se estaban robando.

\- ¡No van a salirse con la suya! – gritó el dueño, todavía de espaldas a ellos, mientras Jessie se burlaba.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir? Además, si la gente pudiera detener al Equipo Rocket, ya lo habrían hecho, ¿qué, tal vez hace 20, 40, o algunos años más?

Y con estas palabras, el trío procedió a dejar el edificio, haciendo solo una última parada para recuperar a Koffing y Ekans antes de marcharse, echándose sus sacos al hombro y volviendo para vigilar a su objetivo. Seguro que el niño no podía haberse ido a hacer alguna locura en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Encima del agua…**_

\- ¡Char! _¡No te temo, agua! ¡Una vez pude volar por encima de ti, y volveré a hacerlo! ¡Te evaporaré con mis llamas, te partiré con mis garras, y luego cavaré un agujero donde antes estabas como prueba!_

\- Bulba… _Y yo que creía que Totodile y Gible tenían sus problemas. En serio, espero que más nadie se ponga así de psicótico con esto…_

Ash en aquel momento no estaba poniéndole mucha atención a las amenazas de Charmander o a sus intentos de atacar el agua con sus Brasas, ni tampoco a Bulbasaur sintiéndose exasperado por los deseos que tenía el lagarto de agarrarse a pelear con lo que fuera con tal de volver a evolucionar. Hizo una nota mental de utilizar a Charmander contra el Teniente Surge, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si tendría elección cuando llegara el momento.

Misty todavía seguía inconsciente, mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza para evitar que se ahogara, y se preguntaba si sería mejor regresar al resto de sus Pokémon y capturar apropiadamente a Squirtle de nuevo. Aunque sería algo contradictorio con su actitud solidaria de antes, el hecho era que incluso con Pidgeotto y Butterfree volando y Squirtle nadando por sus propios medios, todavía eran peso adicional y ralentizaban a Gyarados. Pero al mismo tiempo, todos ellos eran necesarios afuera, ya que como pudieron comprobar, había muchos Gyarados más en el río, y tuvieron que utilizar sus ataques para mantenerlos alejados y que el suyo pudiese seguir avanzando hacia la otra orilla, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo tratando de pelear contra ellos.

Sin embargo, los ataques de Charmander en la superficie del agua terminaron por atraer la atención de otro habitante de las profundidades, que terminó lanzándose hacia ellos con todo su poder. Por fortuna, era uno muy pequeño, y Charmander pudo interceptar sus Tenazas con su Garra de Metal. También le resultó extremadamente familiar a Ash… y también a los otros Pokémon a excepción de Aipom, pues reconocieron su olor. Los ojos de Charmander se ensancharon al ver quién había saltado desde el agua, un pequeño cangrejo color crema y rojo.

\- ¡Char! _¡Tú!_

\- ¿Ki?

 **\- KRABBY, EL POKÉMON CANGREJO DE RÍO. KRABBY ES UN POKÉMON A MENUDO USADO EN PLATILLOS DE COMIDA MARINA. ESTE EN PARTICULAR SERÍA OFRECIDO CON DESCUENTO O PARA UN ALMUERZO DIETÉTICO EN CUALQUIER RESTAURANTE DE SUSHI QUE SE RESPETE.** – dijo sarcásticamente el Pokédex.

Ignorando el comentario de su Pokédex, Ash distraídamente le hizo un gesto a Bulbasaur para que sostuviera a Misty por él y que no se cayera. Alargó las manos para agarrar a Krabby, pero este forcejeó para soltarse de las garras de Charmander, y amenazó con volver a caer al agua.

\- ¡Pokébola, ve! – gritó Ash, arrojándole desesperadamente una Pokébola, consciente de que si Krabby se le escapaba ahora, tendría suerte si lo volvía a encontrar.

Sería muy triste salvar solo a Misty, y terminar perdiendo a uno de sus Pokémon más veteranos, incluso si no lo utilizaba muy a menudo (tal vez era tiempo de corregir eso ahora que tenía la oportunidad). Podría jurar que esta vez cuando la Pokébola lo capturó, escuchó un sonido que sonaba como silbido, en lugar del pitido normal. La bola alcanzó a Krabby a menos de medio metro de distancia de que tocara el agua, con ello capturando al séptimo de los Pokémon originales de Ash, se agitó una sola vez, y dejó salir las chispas de la captura. Luego empezó a brillar, igual que la última vez que Ash había capturado a un séptimo Pokémon mientras estaba con el equipo completo mientras estuviera en el radio de teletransportación (en Unova al estar tan lejos, este nunca fue el caso).

\- **CAPTURA CRÍTICA RECONOCIDA. INFORMANDO A LA BASE DE DATOS.** – dijo el Pokédex, mientras Ash se quedaba confuso.

\- ¿Captura crítica?

Sí, de cierta manera fue una captura crítica, pero eso sonaba más a que el artefacto simplemente le había puesto un nombre así por así. Tal vez seguía molesto con Ash por atraer a un Gyarados en lo que cualquiera vería como ganas de suicidarse, ya que después de eso no quiso responder a la pregunta de Ash.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 5 físicamente, el mundo de los sueños mentalmente…**_

El fuego siguió ardiendo por horas, reduciendo todo a su alcance a cenizas. Su casa, su familia, inclusive los pilares de su vida, todo a su alrededor ardía en llamas y se rompía en pedazos. El sonido del fuego consumiendo todo, y la visión de su hogar ardiendo en llamas, el olor del humo, todo ello quedaría marcado por siempre en su memoria.

Su único consuelo era que su compañero no veía esto, su Pichu recién nacido dormía profundamente en sus brazos, tan dormido como lo había estado cuando Red salió de la casa en llamas, siendo ellos dos los únicos sobrevivientes de los tres ocupantes. Un incendio provocado por…

 _\- ¡Tenías que abrir tu bocota!_

 _\- ¡Todo lo que tocas queda hecho pedazos!_

 _\- ¡Con razón tu padre nunca se tomó molestias contigo! ¡Eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza!_

Cada una de las voces que oía, eran de los que lo atormentaban durante su infancia, una y otra vez, al verse de nuevo atrapado en su cuerpo de niño, un niño de piel pálida con pelo negro alborotado que nunca se dejaba someter del todo, y un par de marcas en forma de rayito debajo de sus ojos marrones, las cuales desaparecieron ya hasta cuando cumplió los doce. Su camiseta blanca, con una imagen de una Pokébola, estaba manchada con marcas de quemaduras por todos lados.

¡¿Por qué su odio nunca se iba?! ¡No los había visto en años! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlos?!

\- ¡Red! ¡Red, despierta!

Los ojos de Red se abrieron de golpe, para encontrarse de frente con la cara de Yellow mirándolo fijamente. La preocupación era casi palpable en los ojos de la chica, y solo se vio reforzada por su voz cuando finalmente le habló:

\- Estabas agitándote, y hablando en sueños. ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó. Él solo se puso de pie, incapaz de mirar a la chica a los ojos.

\- No es nada…

\- No me mientas. – replicó Yellow. – La gente no se agita así mientras está dormida por nada, a menos que tenga pesadillas. Como mi tío Wilton, cuando tenía esos sueños sobre su tiempo en la guerra.

Red recordó vagamente que Yellow le había contado que, tras la muerte de su madre, la había criado su tío abuelo Wilton, un veterano de la última gran guerra, y uno de los últimos que recientemente había fallecido, si recordaba bien. Eso explicaba el por qué una niña de su edad andaba sin supervisión en un mundo lleno de criaturas lanzafuego y venenosas. Comportamiento que tal vez sería posible en algunas décadas si el mundo seguía en marcha hacia una era de paz de parte de ambos lados, pero no en el presente.

Red continuó en silencio, mientras las memorias seguían resonándole en la cabeza, negándose a mirar a los ojos a Yellow, pero todavía sintiendo su mirada de preocupación entremezclada con algo de rabia.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Cerulean…**_

Sorprendentemente, no hubo muchas complicaciones una vez que Ash y Gyarados llegaron al hospital de Cerulean. Para empezar, no solo el hospital estaba muy cerca del borde del río, lo que le evitó molestas preguntas de la gente por ver a un muchacho corriendo por la ciudad con una chica inconsciente en brazos, sino que además los guardias se mostraron extrañamente calmados después de ver a un Gyarados aparecer cerca del lugar que vigilaban. Bueno, tal vez en parte porque inmediatamente al verlo dejaron salir un par de docenas de Voltorbs y Magnemites, pero en cuanto notaron que Ash estaba montado en él, concluyeron que no sería una amenaza salvaje para el hospital.

En cuanto vieron a Misty, y Ash les dijo lo que había pasado, se mostraron mucho más comprensivos, y rápidamente la llevaron a la sala de emergencias. De hecho fueron tan eficientes en su trabajo que ninguno de ellos se percató que Ash había usado una de las Pokébolas de Misty para capturar a ese Gyarados, y una de las suyas propias para Squirtle. Las Pokébolas, estando registradas para el que las compra (o las renta, como en el caso de áreas como la Zona Safari), podían usarse por otras personas para capturar Pokémon para ellos. Así era a menudo como los padres usualmente capturaban Pokémon iniciales para sus hijos, y la razón de que Brock no tuviera a ninguno de los Tauros de Ash, a pesar de haberle ayudado a capturar unos cuantos.

Extrañamente, aunque Squirtle se teletransportó al laboratorio del Profesor Oak igual que Krabby, la Pokébola de Gyarados se encogió y se selló por completo, similar a cuando él tuvo más de seis Pokémon en Unova.

\- **POR SI NO LO SABES, ESTÁS EN LA MINORÍA, EL 1% AFORTUNADO. LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ENTRENADORES NO CUENTAN CON UN DISPOSITIVO TAN MARAVILLOSO COMO YO PARA TELETRANSPORTAR SUS POKÉBOLAS, Y AL EXCEDER SU LÍMITE, LA POKÉBOLA SE BLOQUEA, INCLUSO LAS TUYAS TAMBIÉN LO HARÍAN SI ESTUVIERAS DEMASIADO LEJOS DEL RADIO DE MIS CAPACIDADES. LA MAYORÍA DE LOS QUE TIENEN MÁS DE SEIS POKÉMON A MANO TIENEN QUE ROTAR A SUS POKÉMON ACTIVOS MANUALMENTE, LO QUE IMPLICA BLOQUEAR UNA DE LAS POKÉBOLAS EN EL EQUIPO PARA PODER DESBLOQUEAR UNA DIFERENTE**. – le informó el Pokédex a Ash desde su bolsillo mientras recogía la bola de Gyarados, antes de volver a meterla en la mochila de Misty (se había quedado con ella mientras se la llevaban para atenderla).

Y apenas unas horas después, después de leer todas las revistas que había en la sala de espera, surfear en el internet con Dexter hasta que se cansó de todo el fanart de "Mi Pequeño Ponyta" que veía por todos lados, ahora estaba caminando de un lado al otro con Dexter proveyéndole canciones en una lista de reproducción, escuchándolas con unos auriculares que la secretaria le prestó porque según ella "necesitaba algo para mantenerse ocupado o podría volverse loco esperando sentado".

En serio, la única otra cosa que Ash podía hacer en este momento (y que lo haría quedar como un patán que no le importaba su amiga enferma) podría haber sido registrar la mochila de Misty. Dejó a Pikachu, que estaba dormido encima de ella en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, descansando en la mochila a propósito para resistirse a la tentación inducida por el aburrimiento, habiendo regresado al resto de sus Pokémon, ya que un lagarto con la cola llameante podría poner nerviosas a las enfermeras.

 **-** _ **¡**_ _ **Como no sé perder, lo mejor de mí yo doy! ¡Mucho hay que aprender, batallas que ganar! ¡Siempre al frente iré sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar!**_

I-Dexter actualmente reproducía la sexta canción de su lista de reproducción, tal vez ya por tercera vez, cuando un doctor ingresó a la sala de espera.

\- Ash Ketchum. – dijo con una voz grave. Ash se quedó congelado.

No. No podía ser… Había llegado rápido, tan rápido como podría haber sido alguien sin haber desarrollado espontáneamente teletransportación. Ella no podía estar…

\- Me alegra informarte que no tendrás que firmar ningún papeleo. Tu amiga está fuera de peligro. – Su tono se volvió de pronto más relajado y alegre.

Ash suspiró de alivio. Si fue que no se dio cuenta de que el doctor había intentado hacerle una pequeña aunque algo cruel broma, o sí se dio cuenta pero no le importó, no había forma de saberlo. Lo único que le importaba era que Misty se había salvado.

\- Tendrá que pasar unos días para poder recuperarse del todo, y lo más probable es que no despierte hasta mañana. – continuó el doctor. – Ahora, entiendo que estés preocupado por ella, pero creo que tal vez quieras hacer algo más aparte de pasearte de un lado al otro como un padre esperando el nacimiento de su hijo. – Ash se sonrojó ante las implicaciones de eso. – Te lo toleramos antes mientras esperabas para saber la condición de tu amiga, pero si haces eso toda la noche, tendremos que llamar a la Oficial Jenny.

Lo directo que fue el doctor con su advertencia finamente hizo que Ash bajara la cabeza, avergonzado de su comportamiento. Claro, no podía decirle de dónde venía tanta preocupación por Misty. Si le decía que podría haber perdido a otro de sus amigos en esta nueva línea temporal, lo encerrarían de por vida en el ala psiquiátrica.

\- Mira, puedo ver que tienes mucha energía acumulada, y aunque normalmente te sugeriría ir al Club de Batalla a que la ventiles, en este momento está cerrado por reparaciones, ya a que al parecer a alguien se le fue la mano con Erupción, Terremoto y Excavar. No será mucho, pero tenemos un gimnasio Pokémon en esta ciudad, especializado en tipo Agua. Las líderes no son la gran cosa, pero sería el mejor lugar al que puedes ir para no causar una escena aquí.

\- Pero espere, yo…

Ash trató de pensar en cómo iba a explicárselo. Misty obviamente no quería estar en este lugar, y aunque salvarle la vida era una razón perfectamente aceptable, todavía no tenía idea del por qué. Considerando que Misty tenía una relación algo tensa con sus hermanas en la línea temporal original, lo más lógico era pensar que ellas tendrían algo que ver con eso. Así, pelear contra ellas probablemente le causaría problemas con Misty…

\- Órdenes del doctor. Ve a desahogar toda esa energía, o me veré forzado echarte de las instalaciones, y solo te dejaré entrar de nuevo si tu amiga despierta o necesitas atención médica. – La mirada del doctor provocó que un escalofrío le bajara por la espina, forzándolo a obedecer. – Y si intencionalmente te rompes una pierna, haré que te pongan en la lista para donadores de órganos, ¿te quedó claro?

* * *

 _ **Tras una caminata, en el gimnasio Cerulean…**_

Reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, Ash se preguntaba si para otra persona que no fuese él, tener que elegir entre incurrir en la furia de Misty por dejarla en el hospital para ir a pelear en un gimnasio en la misma ciudad que ella quería evitar, o dejar que un doctor escalofriante le quitara sus órganos hubiera sido una decisión tan fácil. Pikachu, que había estado dormido toda la conversación, tenía tan poca idea de eso como él _._

El roedor volteó la cabeza cuando notó que Ash llevaba la mochila de Misty colgada del hombro, adentro de ella sus Pokébolas, la caña de pescar retráctil y sus provisiones, incluyendo algo de ropa y artículos de aseo, como para asegurarse que nadie le fuese a robar nada.

\- Pikachu-Pi Ka. _Sabes, si Misty no quiere estar aquí, es probable que tenga que ver con sus hermanas. Si entras a su gimnasio con su mochila, tal vez sospechen algo._

\- Esta mochila no tiene el nombre de Misty en ninguna parte. – dijo Ash, encogiéndose de hombros. – No tiene llaveros, manchas ni ninguna marca. Además, esta mochila es una Kasumi Trailblazer de correa sencilla, que apenas salió a la venta hace nueve meses. Si Misty ya lleva cerca de un año viajando por su cuenta, no hay forma de que sepan que es suya.

Pikachu se quedó mirando a su humano, sorprendido de que supiera todo eso. Al notarlo, Ash se sonrojó.

\- Bueno, para que lo sepas, recuerdo que ordené mi propia mochila comprándola en línea antes de empezar mi viaje, Pikachu. Recuerdo haberla visto cuando ordené mi Satoshi Explorer 1, después de pasar varios días deliberando con mi mamá sobre el precio, el tamaño y reputación de la compañía.

Pikachu sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderse de las cosas al azar que Ash parecía recordar a veces, ya fuera de la actual línea temporal o de la antigua.

\- Chu. _Mejor sería que la guardaras fuera de vista en tu propia mochila, por las dudas._ – señaló Pikachu, mientras los dos compañeros llegaban a las puertas de una vista familiar, el Gimnasio Cerulean, que tenía el mismo aspecto festivo que ambos recordaban.

\- Ya lo intenté, no cabe. – replicó Ash, mientras empujaba las puertas para abrirlas. Y al hacerlo, escuchó un trío de voces extremadamente familiares.

\- ¡No puedo creer esto!

\- ¡Totalmente! ¡No nos puedes amenazar con clausurarnos!

\- Todos esos entrenadores que nos vienen son, ya lo saben, demasiado fuertes. ¿No se les hace extraño que solo tengamos un 3% de victorias?

Tres muy hermosas jóvenes mujeres, al menos por afuera, estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa en la oficina de recepción del gimnasio. Todas parecían estar a mediados de sus veinte, y tenían aspecto de haberse hecho alteraciones cosméticas en algún momento, quizás antes de poder dar su propio consentimiento. La que habló primero, tenía pelo rubio y más largo que las otras dos. A sus lados estaban una chica de pelo azul y otra de pelo rosa. Y en medio de todas, una carta mala entre la montaña de cartas de sus admiradores, pues era un mensaje oficial de la Agencia de Inspección Pokémon. Básicamente les estaban advirtiendo que si no subían su porcentaje de victorias pronto, si no ganaban al menos uno de los próximos tres desafíos (de los cuales ya habían perdido dos, y no había excusa ni siquiera si el retador les echaba encima un Raikou y un Zapdos), el gimnasio quedaría clausurado.

Era tan injusto. Solamente manejaban el gimnasio para poder hacer sus espectáculos acuáticos la mayor parte del tiempo. Nadie les dijo que tenían que soportar las batallas tanto. Por cosas como esa era que lamentaban haber echado a "esa cosa" de allí. Aunque "la-que-no-debía-ser-mencionada" era una abominación de la naturaleza, al menos era buena en las batallas y parecía gustarle. Podría haber sido más sencillo si la encerraban en una jaula y solo la soltaban cuando llegaban los retadores. Después, cuando se fueran, la encerraban de nuevo, tal vez con algo de comida adicional como incentivo para ganar.

\- **Un retador ha entrado al gimnasio.** – sonó el sensor automático. Muchos líderes tenían de estos instalados en sus entradas para avisarles de un desafío. El monitor conectado a la cámara de seguridad reveló a un adolescente que hasta cierto punto les parecía atractivo. Quizás aceptarían salir con él por lástima entre descansos con las superestrellas que preferían. Se veía muy… corriente para sus preferencias, con ese pelo oscuro, esas ropas azules tan ordinarias, y su Pikachu caminando a su lado.

\- Maldición, es un Pikachu. – se quejó la hermana peliazul, Violeta. – ¿Por qué los entrenadores siempre tienen que traer de tipos Eléctrico o Hierba aquí? ¿No podemos vetarlos? Quiero decir, ese sujeto Surge allá en Vermillion no acepta desafíos de activistas en contra de los veteranos de guerra, y Erika tampoco deja que entrenadores masculinos peleen en su gimnasio.

\- Surge fue un soldado unovano, por eso es un patán violento. – dijo la rubia, que era la mayor, Daisy, con algo de burla. – Y Erika metió esa demanda por aquel viejo rabo verde que provocó que la AIP fuese más laxa con ella. – Por supuesto, no se molestó en mencionar que los dos tenían buenos márgenes de victorias. – Los líderes de gimnasio solo pueden vetar a personas o grupos de sus gimnasios si tienen una razón específica y cumplen con ciertas reglas, los Pokémon no se pueden vetar.

\- ¡Pero no queremos perder, esa es una buena razón! – se quejó la pelirrosa, Lily, la menor de las tres. Mientras tanto, el monitor reveló la data sobre el susodicho retador.

 **Entrenador: Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.**

 **Total de medallas de gimnasio: 1 (Medalla Roca)**

 **Pokémon conocidos: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Aipom, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Krabby, Squirtle**

 **Equipo permitido para batalla: Staryu 2, Starmie 1, Goldeen 2, Seel 1, Shellder 1**

\- ¿Un Pikachu y un Bulbasaur? ¡Nos va a masacrar! – se quejó Violeta. – ¡Es como que ese niño no nos quiere dejar conservar nuestro gimnasio!

\- ¡Nos van a clausurar! – lloriqueó Lily. – ¡Vamos a tener que vivir en el condominio a tiempo completo!

\- ¡¿Y a dónde haremos nuestros shows acuáticos si tenemos que pagar la renta?!

\- ¡Nos van a perseguir los tabloides!

Daisy no se unió en el berrinche que hacían sus hermanas, pues se puso a pensar (aunque le doliera la cabeza de hacerlo). Se había leído el libro de reglas de los líderes de gimnasio, una vez que estuvo enferma y sin nada mejor que hacer en aquel momento, excepto la tarea de matemáticas. Recordaba lo suficiente de él, cosa que siempre la sorprendía, incluyendo las reglas y regulaciones respecto a las batallas. Había una en particular que podría jurar que sería su vía de escape de este predicamento, para conseguir una victoria y quitarse de encima a esa Joy de la AIP, pero la tenía en la punta de la lengua…

\- ¿Creen que si nos acostamos con él se irá?

\- ¡Ack! De ningún modo, eso le daría un festín a los tabloides, Violeta. Además, no parece que sea de edad legal…

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó Daisy cuando finalmente lo recordó. Las hermanas menores se quedaron viéndola raro.

\- ¿Qué, vamos a seducirlo?

\- No. – sonrió Daisy. – Vamos a vencerlo.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo, si tiene un Pikachu y un Bulbasaur?!

\- Pero nosotras tenemos algo más, la zanahoria perfecta, y la trampa perfecta.

\- ¿Zanahoria?

\- Es una expresión, Lily, solo una expresión.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Ash de pronto se sintió bastante intranquilo al estar de nuevo de pie en el lado del retador en la arena del gimnasio. La misma piscina en la cual peleó contra Misty, y después la vio hacer un ballet acuático con un disfraz de sirena en la línea temporal original. Y extrañamente, una parte de él de pronto se encontró preguntándose cómo se vería la Misty actual con un disfraz similar.

No fue reconfortante de ninguna manera cuando vio a las tres Hermanas Sensacionales, que se veían más… sensacionales en apariencia ahora que eran un poco más mayores, y de algún modo también se veían más falsas. Casi podía oler el Botox desde donde estaba parado. ¿Sería porque un Lucario tenía la capacidad de detectarlo con el olfato?

\- Bienvenido a nuestro gimnasio. – le habló Daisy de una manera que fácilmente puso en alerta máxima los sensores de Ash para "sonrisa falsa", "está tramando algo", y el más fuerte de todos, "Misty se pondrá furiosa y te golpeará hasta el próximo año cuando se entere de esto". – Dinos, señor Ash Ketchum, ¿así que estás interesado en competir en la Liga Pokémon?

\- Sí, así es. – dijo Ash, luchando por controlar su intranquilidad, que iba en aumento. Pikachu, que estaba en su hombro, también empezó a sentirse igual.

\- Sabes, es muy molesto tener que caminar o pedalear a lugares lejanos para competir en una Liga Pokémon. – continuó Daisy dejando que su tren de conversación siguiera… hacia donde fuera que iba. – Tener que ahuyentar a Pokémon salvajes, retrasos con el ferry y probablemente ser asaltado una o dos veces por el Equipo Rocket.

Ash rodó los ojos con la última. El Equipo Rocket no lo asaltaba, él los mandaba a volar. O por lo menos solía hacerlo, parecían menos propensos a eso recientemente.

\- Como líderes de Gimnasio, podemos hacer arreglos para ahorrarte las molestias. – La sonrisa en la cara de Daisy era seductora, y a la vez escalofriante, la más escalofriante que Ash jamás le hubiera visto. – Verás, los líderes de gimnasio podemos hacer algo por los entrenadores, darles una batalla que los puede calificar inmediatamente para Liga Pokémon. Es decir, ¿de qué otra manera haría un padre soltero con una pizquita de responsabilidad para poder competir en las finales de la liga? Digo, no puedes andarte con un bebé por todo Kanto y desafiar a los gimnasios, ¿verdad?

Ash frunció el cejo ante lo que escuchó. Primero, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y segundo, a Ash no le interesaba hacer algo así. En su opinión, viajar era una parte importante de ser un entrenador Pokémon. Te ayudaba a ti y a tus Pokémon a crecer, mucho más que si te quedaras en un solo lugar, aunque podía entender por qué le convendría más a un padre soltero ese (probablemente falso) que Daisy estaba sugiriendo.

Si nunca hubiera salido de Pueblo Paleta, o si solo se hubiera ido hasta Ciudad Viridian y ganado allí de esa manera que Daisy estaba describiendo, jamás habría conocido a prácticamente ninguno de los Pokémon que capturó a lo largo de la región Kanto, y en ninguna de las otras. Jamás habría conocido a ninguno de sus amigos, incluyendo tal vez a la propia Misty. ¿Y quién se hubiera enfrentado a los Equipos Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic y Plasma si él no hubiera estado allí?

 **\- DICHA REGLA EN EFECTO EXISTE Y ES VÁLIDA.** – salió al paso Dexter desde el bolsillo de Ash. – **ES UNA VARIANTE ESPECIAL DE PELEAR POR UNA MEDALLA DE GIMNASIO QUE SE OTORGARÍA POR UNA VICTORIA EN CONDICIONES NORMALES. SIN EMBARGO…**

\- Sí, ¿ves que es verdad? – interrumpió Daisy antes que el Pokédex pudiera sacar la parte del "sin embargo" en su explicación. – Si ganas, puedes ir directo a la competencia de la Liga Pokémon sin tener que andar viajando y que te roben, o que te piquen los insectos o tener que ensuciarte. Y si pierdes, siempre está la próxima vez…

La forma en que dejó interrumpida la última oración en esa pausa dejó a Ash preguntándose qué era lo que Dexter había querido decirle. Ese mal presentimiento volvió, y diez veces más fuerte. Inclusive el Pokédex parecía irradiar un aura de fastidio por haber sido silenciado antes de terminar de hablar.

\- Mejor no… – Ash estuvo a punto de revisar su Pokédex, presintiendo que tal vez tendría las reglas en forma escrita para ver cuáles eran las cláusulas.

\- ¿"Mejor no pierdo la oportunidad" estás diciendo? – salió la peliazul, Violeta, poniendo palabras en la boca de Ash que claramente no iba a decir, mientras corría hacia él, lo jalaba del brazo y a pura fuerza lo arrastraba hasta el campo de batalla antes que pudiera verificar las reglas, e ignorando por completo sus protestas.

\- ¡Muy bien, qué comience la batalla de gimnasio!

Detrás de las otras dos hermanas, a las que rápidamente se les unió la tercera en cuanto Ash fue arrastrado hacia su lugar en el campo de batalla, apareció un tablero luminoso mostrando su cara y la de Daisy, con iconos de seis Pokébolas debajo de cada uno.

\- Oigan, esperen, ¿de aquí a cuando que va a ser una batalla de seis contra seis?

\- Es una de las reglas por aceptar esta batalla. – Por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Daisy de pronto le recordó a un Pokémon depredador, como Sharpedo o Gyarados, a punto de devorar a su presa.

\- ¡Hey, yo no accedí a nada! – trató de protestar Ash, pero ya era tarde, estaban en automático y nada las detendría.

\- ¡Vamos a comenzar, ve, Kingdra!

Ash y Pikachu no pudieron más que quedarse con las caras atónitas de ver como el Pokémon dual de tipo Agua-Dragón y evolución final de Horsea aparecía tanto en la piscina como el tablero. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

 **\- KINGDRA, EL POKÉMON DRAGÓN. EL PRIMER POKÉMON DE TIPO DRAGÓN FUERA DE LA LÍNEA EVOLUTIVA DE DRATINI DESCU** **BIERTO POR LOS EXPERTOS DE** **KANTO, KINGDRA VIVE EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LOS OCÉANOS. ESTE POKÉMON FUE DECLARADO COMO UN POKÉMON APTO PARA UNA** **BATALLA POR OCTAVA MEDALLA POR LA LIGA POKÉMON, Y NO DEBERÍA SER UTILIZADO CONTRA UN RETADOR POR SU SEGUNDA MEDALLA.** – La última parte claramente iba dirigida a Daisy. En una rara situación, el Pokédex estaba defendiendo a Ash en lugar de insultándolo.

\- Bueno, bajo las reglas de una batalla contra un entrenador que no puede viajar, me veo obligada a usar lo mejor que tengo. Sería muy irresponsable de mi parte probar si está listo para la Liga Pokémon usando mi equipo por la segunda medalla. – dijo Daisy con inocencia fingida. Ash y Pikachu no pudieron más que echarle una mirada asesina llena de rabia.

\- Chu. _Tramposas._

Ash asintió estando de acuerdo, tratando de pensar qué hacer en esta situación, pero solo había dos caminos posibles. El primero, era resignarse y rendirse ahora, y Ash jamás haría algo como eso. Si estuviera en su naturaleza, jamás hubiese seguido adelante peleando contra Tobias y su Darkrai, o simplemente se hubiera marchado cuando solo le quedó Pikachu para pelear contra Latios.

El segundo, que era lo más lógico para él, era por lo menos hacer el intento. Aunque fuese una batalla injusta, no podía darse por vencido ahora. Además, él sabía perfectamente que salir huyendo de una batalla oficial podría tener consecuencias legales, y lo último que quería era terminar siendo vetado del sistema a raíz de eso. Así que su única opción era ganar, y viendo que estaba peleando contra un tipo Dragón, ¿por qué no empezar con el Pokémon que recién había recordado un movimiento de tipo Dragón?

\- ¡Charmander, yo te elijo!

Saliendo de su Pokébola en una explosión de luz, Charmander no reaccionó como lo hubiera hecho en otro tiempo al estar rodeado de agua y confrontando a un Kingdra. No, en lugar de eso, el Pokémon de tipo Fuego le apuntó a Kingdra con sus garras y empezó a gritarle dramáticamente.

\- ¡Charmander! _¡¿Qué me estás viendo, pescadito fuera de forma?! ¡No dejaré que me venzas! ¡Voy a aplastarte a ti, y a todo tu equipo con mis propias garras! ¡Los convertiré en cenizas a todos, y haré que lamentes haber evolucionado! ¡No serás más que una pequeña huella en mi camino para recuperar lo que es mío!_

\- Vaya, vaya, esto terminará más rápido de lo que creí. – Daisy se rio a más no poder de verlo enviar a un tipo Fuego contra un tipo Agua-Dragón. – ¡Kingdra, usa Burbuja!"

Aspirando profundamente, y con un aire de pereza que Ash no se esperaba, Kingdra soltó un (muy lento) torrente de burbujas contra Charmander, dándoles tiempo de sobra para contraatacar.

\- ¡Charmander, bloquéalas con Brasas!

Charmander también aspiró profundo, y soltó una lluvia de chispas de fuego para interceptar el camino de las burbujas, haciendo que explotaran entre ellas y cubrieran de un espeso vapor todo el campo. Por supuesto, las hermanas no se esperaban esto, y el Kingdra, envuelto en el vapor, se sonrojó de vergüenza por lo patético de ese ataque.

\- ¡¿Pi?! _Wow, ¿es lo mejor que puede hacer? Ese Kingdra parece estar muy fuera de forma. Si lo pensamos bien, si todo su equipo está igual, tal vez hasta podríamos ganar._

Ash decidió pasar de largo ese comentario tan pesimista solo porque había algo de realismo detrás de ello, y además sabía, incluso sin comunicación mental, lo que Charmander tenía que hacer ahora. Aunque sí había notado de pasada que podía oír lo que Charmander y Pikachu decían sin tener que poner un esfuerzo deliberado en ello en ese momento. Quizás eso fuera algo bueno.

\- ¡Charmander, Cola de Dragón!

Cuando el campo fue visible de nuevo, Kingdra se puso pálido al darse cuenta de que Charmander había aprovechado el vapor para saltar por las plataformas y ponerse justo detrás de él, dándole un golpe con su cola irradiando energía draconiana pura. Kingdra salió volando al otro extremo de la piscina, mientras Charmander reclamaba el territorio donde antes había estado. Kingdra logró de algún modo volver a enderezarse luego de deslizarse por la piscina como una piedra saltando en la superficie del agua, pero después de ese coletazo no se veía muy bien.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya la hiciste! ¡Kingdra, acábalo con Pistola de Agua!"

Otra vez, aspirando con algo de pereza, Charmander se tensó mientras Kingdra empezaba a cargar otro ataque de tipo Agua. Aunque el lagarto parecía más que listo para enfrentarlo con sus propias llamas de nuevo, Ash sabía que no había forma de que un ataque de Brasas pudiera parar un ataque de agua más fuerte y concentrado de la misma forma que uno débil y disperso como Burbuja.

\- ¡Charmander, esquívalo! – ordenó Ash.

El lagarto de fuego pareció molestarse con esto, pero obedeció, aunque esa molestia le costó una demora que bastó para que la Pistola de Agua le rozara en el hombro. Al verlo sujetarse donde el chorro lo golpeó, Daisy de pronto se sintió envalentonada y recuperó algo de su confianza.

\- ¡Ja! Tipo o no, no hay forma de que un Charmander pueda derrotar a un Kingdra. ¡Acábalo, usa Pistola de Agua otra vez!

Los tres simultáneamente, Ash, Pikachu y Charmander, rodaron los ojos en perfecta sincronía. ¿Cuántas veces no habían visto ellos cómo los Pokémon lograban ganarles a otros que les superaban uno o dos niveles de evolución? Pero mientras Kingdra empezaba a cargar su ataque otra vez, Ash se dio cuenta que era improbable que Charmander pudiera esquivarlo a tiempo. Agarró su Pokébola y ya se disponía a regresarlo antes de que lo lanzara. Pero su Pokédex eligió ese momento para informarle:

 **\- ASH, RETIRAR A UN POKÉMON EN ESTE ESTILO DE** **BATALLA ES ILEGAL, EXCEPTO CUANDO EL POKÉMON DEL OPONENTE HAYA SIDO VENCIDO.**

Ash tuvo que resistirse al deseo de soltar una maldición. Maldita batalla, y malditas ellas también por no decirle las reglas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse por eso. Ya solo le quedaba una esperanza.

\- ¡Charmander, usa Brasas para detener ese ataque de frente!

Charmander sonrió con confianza, volviendo a soltar sus Brasas contra el Chorro de Agua de Kingdra. Los dos ataques colisionaron de frente, pero como era de esperarse la Pistola de Agua empezó a ganar terreno poco a poco y a acercarse peligrosamente a Charmander. Si lo alcanzaba, caería irremediablemente al agua que había detrás de él. Eso extinguiría la llama de su cola, y potencialmente podría hasta matarlo...

\- Vamos, Charmander. Vamos, tú puedes… sé que puedes.

Ash apretó los dientes, aferrándose desesperadamente a cualquier esperanza, pero finalmente soltó su mochila y la de Misty, preparado para saltar al agua y salvar a Charmander si era necesario, sin importarle si podían descalificarlo o no por eso. Había venido a Ciudad Cerulean para salvar a su amiga, no para perder a otro amigo en el proceso.

No podía permitir que Charmander perdiera. ¡No podía dejarlo morir!

Como en respuesta a la preocupación de Ash por el bienestar de su Pokémon, y tal vez también a ese deseo desesperado de algún poder que surgiera de la nada para salvarlos (no le harían ascos a una evolución espontánea, y ya varias veces le había sucedido a muchos de sus Pokémon cuando más la necesitaban), de pronto los ojos del entrenador empezaron a brillar de un color marrón-naranja, pero afortunadamente la sombra que proyectaba su gorra y la distancia a la que estaba impidió que las hermanas pudieran ver eso. Los ojos de Charmander se pusieron igual, aunque un poco más pálidos, justo cuando la Pistola de Agua estaba a punto de dominarlo.

\- ¡CHAAAAAAAR!

Con ese grito, las Brasas de Charmander empezaron a volar aumentando de intensidad, como si un segundo poder se hubiese sincronizado con él para darle ese impulso de fuerza que necesitaba, no muy diferente a ese que podría otorgar un Victini. Las Brasas de Charmander no solo detuvieron el avance del Chorro de Agua, sino que rápidamente revirtieron su avance hasta que lo dominaron por completo y golpearon a Kingdra haciéndolo volar con una serie de explosiones.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – maldijo Daisy, mientras veía como Kingdra salía volando hacia las gradas, producto del ataque potenciado de Brasas, y haciéndolo caer para el conteo.

\- K… K… Kingdra ya no puede pelear, ¡¿Charmander es el ganador?! – tartamudeó Violeta en total shock.

Las hermanas no eran las únicas sorprendidas, Ash y Pikachu también se preguntaron qué acababa de pasar. Charmander, por su parte, solo asumió que fue cosa suya e hizo una pose de victoria, antes que Ash decidiera retirarlo por ahora, aliviado de poder hacerlo bajo las reglas en las que estaba. De acuerdo, ese era uno. Solo quedaban cinco.

* * *

 _ **De regreso en el hospital…**_

Misty abrió los ojos como platos, y su primera acción, naturalmente, fue salirse de la cama donde estaba tendida de un salto, totalmente confundida y preguntándose lo que estaba pasando. Lo último que recordaba era haber salido a caminar un poco, y ahora de pronto despertaba en lo que parecía ser un hospital. ¿Qué había pasado? Por fortuna para ella, en aquel momento entró a la habitación un joven doctor de pelo castaño, que se sorprendió de verla de pie.

\- Vaya, despertaste, jovencita. – le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Dónde estoy y quién es usted?

\- Una sola pregunta a la vez, por favor. Soy el Doctor Tenzo Yamato, y estás en el Hospital General de Cerulean. Sufriste envenenamiento por polen de Vileplume, y de hecho me sorprende que te hayas levantado tan rápido. De no ser por tu amigo, que te trajo a lomos de un Gyarados de todas las cosas, no hubieses llegado a tiempo aquí para que te salváramos.

Lo dijo todo tan rápido que a Misty le tomó un rato procesarlo todo. Seguramente no se esperaba que alguien se recuperara tan rápido de algo como eso. De nuevo, los bloodliners eran quizás lo más cercano a un eslabón perdido entre los humanos y los Pokémon. Tal vez ella tuviera un poco de la resistencia natural de los Pokémon a las enfermedades. Pero claro, ella no iba a ponerse a hacer la prueba con eso. Nunca más quería volver a tener una experiencia semejante con toxinas venenosas.

\- Espere, ¿qué dijo? ¡¿Un Gyarados?! – Misty finalmente terminó de registrar la última parte de lo que había dicho el doctor.

Aparentemente Ash, tratando de salvarla, había capturado un Gyarados e hizo que lo obedeciera en… probablemente en solo cuestión de unas pocas horas, a lo mucho, no podía estar segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera de comisión. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, o cómo debería sentirse. ¿Impresionada con él por haber logrado semejante (y loca) hazaña? ¿Enfadada de que él arriesgara su vida tratando de capturar un Gyarados salvaje, y después montarlo en aguas infestadas de con toda certeza más de ellos? ¿Conmovida ante el pensamiento de que hizo todo eso, solo por ella? La última parte la hizo sonrojarse, y gracias a Arceus cierto pato no andaba cerca en aquel momento para decírselo. Y hablando de su salvador, tal vez después tendría o no que ponerse a estrujarlo violentamente por haberla traído a Ciudad Cerulean (fuera por salvarla o no).

\- Ash… ¿dónde está Ash?

\- Oh, ¿tu amigo? – el Doctor Yamato frunció el cejo. – Tuve que enviarlo a que fuera a ventilar su energía en el gimnasio local. Estaba causando molestias en la sala de espera, así que era eso o echarlo a patadas.

El doctor tardó un poco en notar la expresión de horror que apareció en la cara de Misty al oír esas palabras. De primera instancia asumió que tal vez le preocupaba que Ash podría perder si no estaba concentrado, al preocuparse por ella.

\- No te preocupes, las líderes de gimnasio de la ciudad son patéticas. Y además, ese chico pudo domar a un Gyarados y tiene un Pikachu. No hay forma de que pueda perder…

\- Yo no estaría tan segura, doctor. – dijo una voz femenina.

Tanto doctor como paciente se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos para encontrarse con dos caras familiares del pasado de Misty. Acompañada del Don George cuyo club de batallas frecuentaba con regularidad, también estaba la Enfermera Joy de la Agencia de Inspección Pokémon, que tenía una expresión muy sombría. La enfermera levantó su teléfono inteligente, que ahora mostraba un app que desplegaba un tablero muy similar al visto en gimnasios Pokémon y conferencias de la Liga. Este mostraba la cara de Ash, que tenía a su Charmander y otros cinco Pokémon activos, representados con iconos de Pokébolas, mientras que Daisy tenía a Kingdra noqueado, y le quedaban otros cinco Pokémon.

Pero encima del tablero, lo más preocupante de todo, en unas enormes letras rojas aparecía el siguiente mensaje:

 **PROTOCOLOS DE ENTRADA INMEDIATA A LA LIGA ACTIVADOS.**

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Lo prometido es deuda, amigos, aquí el intermedio del arco de Cerulean. Misty ya está a salvo, y con Krabby y Squirtle, Ash recupera a dos amigos más, es un buen progreso diría yo. Les diré que a mí me dio algo de cosa que volvieran a las hermanas de Misty tan... huy, es que no encuentro palabras para describirlas, son unas completas b*#%&s (y en la próxima parte se pondrán todavía peores), pero después de lo que dijo MissingNo, es un mal necesario para que Misty cumpla su sueño, y pronto verán que también para que avance la historia. Comienza la segunda batalla de gimnasio y todo indica que Ash la tendrá cuesta arriba para salir de este predicamento. Aunque tal vez no tanto como podría parecer de primera instancia. Ya todos sabemos de lo que es capaz cuando se lo propone, ¿no?

Gracias por los reviews a **RedYellowLove, dragon titanico, KRT215, bladetri, BRANDON369, Amo del vacio, sonicmanuel,** y **darkdan-sama** **.** Atentos el día 10 para la conclusión del arco de Cerulean. Nos veremos entonces.


	10. Arco de Cerulean Parte 3: Dominio

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 10:** Arco de Cerulean, Parte 3: Dominio.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Cerulean…**_

\- ¡Cloyster, es tu turno!

El masivo Pokémon con forma de almeja, una enorme criatura con armadura y de color azul-grisáceo lleno de múltiples espinas, apareció en el lado de Daisy del campo. Dexter no perdió el tiempo en dar sus comentarios al respecto.

\- **CLOYSTER, EL POKÉMON BIVÁLVULA. LA ARMADURA DE CLOYSTER, SI SE MANTIENE EN BUENAS CONDICIONES, ES CAPAZ DE SOPORTAR CASI CUALQUIER ARMAMENTO EXPLOSIVO MODERNO. CUANDO NO TIENE EL CUIDADO APROPIADO, DIGAMOS POR CIERTO TRÍO DE HERMANAS QUE GANARON TIARAS DE ESTRELLA DE BEBÉS, UN SIMPLE GOLPE CENTRADO ES SUFICIENTE PARA HACERLO PEDAZOS.**

\- ¡Hey! – gritó Daisy, claramente ofendida por el comentario del Pokédex, y por más de un motivo. – ¡Nada de darle consejos, eso es trampa!

 **\- SE LO DICE LA SARTÉN AL CAZO. ADEMÁS, LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE MI TRABAJO INCLUYE AYUDAR A MOTIVAR A MI ENTRENADOR CON CONSEJOS DE BATALLA Y COMENTARIOS INGENIOSOS.** – Ash sacudió la cabeza en resignación. Honestamente, incluso cuando su Pokédex estaba de su lado, siempre tenía que tener la última palabra.

Un Cloyster… hasta donde Ash podía recordar, solo en dos ocasiones había peleado contra esta especie de Pokémon. La primera vez, fue contra el de Pete Pebbleman durante la Liga Índigo: logró derrotar a ese Cloyster con el Martillazo de Kingler. La segunda, fue el Cloyster de Lorelei… que derrotó a Pikachu con humillante facilidad. Sin embargo, si el Kingdra al que derrotó con Charmander era algún indicio, este Cloyster probablemente no fuese un desafío al nivel de esos dos. Un tipo Agua-Hielo le daba pocas opciones, pero la sugerencia de Dexter sobre usar un Golpe Centrado le dio una idea.

\- ¡Aipom, tu turno!

En un estallido de luz blanca, la mona púrpura apareció en el aire, dando una serie de piruetas antes de aterrizar en el centro de una de las plataformas sobre la mano enguantada de su cola y posando, mostrando su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Ai! _¡_ _Todavía lo tengo!_ – sonrió al hacer su entrada en los concursos.

\- ¡Muy bien, Cloyster, usa Cañón de Picos! – Las púas en el caparazón de Cloyster empezaron a brillar de blanco, mientras Ash preparaba su propio ataque.

\- ¡Aipom, contrarréstalo con Rapidez!

\- ¡AI-POM!

Aipom sacudió su cola mientras brillaba, liberando una lluvia de estrellas doradas que colisionaron contra los picos que disparó Cloyster. A pesar de haber iniciado el ataque después, el de Aipom fue más rápido, y al colisionar estando más cerca de Cloyster, las estrellas de Aipom dominaron y comenzaron a golpear el caparazón de la almeja, mientras los picos de Cloyster eran desviados hacia los lados.

\- ¡Eso es! – Ash apretó el puño triunfante.

\- ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué diablos pasa? – gritó Daisy.

\- **LOS POKÉMON SON CRIATURAS VIVIENTES, QUE RESPIRAN EL MISMO AIRE QUE NOSOTROS. NO PUEDES CONVERTIRLOS EN DATOS DE COMPUTADORA PARA GUARDARLOS POR AÑOS Y ESPERAR QUE SUS HABILIDADES NO SE ATROFIEN.** – dijo Dexter, sin poder decirlo mejor. – **INCLUSO MÉTODOS DE VIAJE QUE TOMAN VARIOS DÍAS ENTRE REGIONES, TAL VEZ EN BARCO, PUEDEN HACER QUE LAS HABILIDADES DE UN POKÉMON SE OXIDEN HASTA CIERTO PUNTO SI NO PUEDEN PRACTICAR. ¿POR QUÉ CREEN QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ENTRENADORES NO CAPTURAN A MÁS DE SEIS POKÉMON, TIENEN UN SISTEMA DEDICADO PARA ROTARLOS, O DEJAN AL RESTO DE SUS POKÉMON EN LUGARES DONDE PUEDEN SEGUIR ENTRENANDO Y MANTENERSE EN FORMA CON SU PROPIA INICIATIVA, COMO EL LABORATORIO DE MI CREADOR? ¿HACE CUÁNTO QUE NO SACAN A ESE CLOYSTER PARA QUE HAGA EJERCICIO?**

Daisy gruñó de rabia ante el hecho de que un dispositivo electrónico se estuviera burlando de ella y diciendo que era una mala entrenadora. No podía permitir eso de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Acaba a ese mono con Pistola de Agua! – ordenó Daisy. Cloyster dejó salir el torrente desde su núcleo central oscuro, aunque Ash pudo ver que le faltaba mucho brillo y velocidad.

\- ¡Aipom, esquiva y usa Rapidez! – gritó Ash por acto reflejo. Aipom esquivó el ataque sin problemas, al tiempo que arrojaba su lluvia de estrellas a su oponente.

\- ¡Usa Refugio para soportarlo! – ordenó Daisy, y en un instante Cloyster cerró su caparazón, cubriéndose con una capa brillante aumentando el poder defensivo.

Ash estuvo a punto de decir que Refugio incrementaba la defensa normal en lugar de la defensa contra ataques especiales (como Rapidez) pero él recordaba haber usado tácticas similares con Corphish y Torkoal en este tipo de situaciones. Sorprendentemente, el impacto de la Rapidez en el caparazón de Cloyster fue el mismo como si lo hubiese esperado de uno de sus propios Pokémon. ¿Acaso este truco todavía funcionaba en esta línea temporal?

\- **EL USO DE MOVIMIENTOS COMO FORTALEZA Y SIMILARES INCREMENTAN PERMANENTEMENTE EL PODER DEFENSIVO DEL POKÉMON QUE LOS USA.** – habló el Pokédex en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de Ash. – **SIN EMBARGO, PUEDE USARSE COMO UNA DEFENSA PROVISIONAL PARA REPELER UN ATAQUE EN EL INSTANTE EN QUE SE UTILIZA.**

Ash decidió tomar nota de esta información, en caso de que pudiera serle de utilidad en el futuro. Muy bien, si los ataques a distancia no servirían, tendría que atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Aipom, acércate a Cloyster y dale con Puño Incremento! – ordenó Ash. La cola de Aipom brilló en color naranja. Mientras se lanzaba a la carga, Ash vio que Daisy sonreía con satisfacción.

\- ¡Un ataque físico no servirá de nada contra Cloyster, pequeño novato! ¡Sigue usando Refugio!

Una segunda capa protectora se formó alrededor de Cloyster en cuanto la mano de Aipom lo golpeó, sin efecto visible. Mientras Daisy se reía de ellos, dos memorias dentro de la mente de Ash se intersectaron una con otra. La primera, el haber entendido como funcionaba Puño Incremento durante su entrenamiento con Aipom. La segunda, su batalla con el Cloyster de Pete Pebbleman, y cómo Kingler acabó con él.

\- ¡Aipom, mantén el paso! ¡Sigue usando Puño Incremento sin parar! – le gritó Ash. Aipom se enfurruñó un poco, pero aun así obedeció.

\- ¡Pom! _Qué repetitivo. Si estuviera en un concurso perdería_ _, ¡pero ya entendí lo que quieres!_

Con una furiosa ráfaga de puñetazos brillantes, Aipom siguió golpeando a Cloyster una y otra, y otra vez, mientras Lily y Violeta se reían a más no poder.

\- Bah, lo de ese Charmander fue pura suerte. – se mofó Violeta. – No sé si entiendes esto, muchachito, pero no puedes ganar si solo repites el mismo ataque una y otra vez. Esa es la primera regla de las batallas, ¿no?

\- No, la primera regla de las batallas es que los entrenadores tiene que pelear limpiamente. – Ash recordó que esa pregunta estuvo en el test del campamento del Profesor Oak. – Y lo de repetir el mismo ataque, ¿por qué no miran bien?

\- ¿Mirar qué? ¡Si solo estás usando el mismo ataque, para lo que te sirva! – Lily trató de sonar inteligente, mientras que Ash y Pikachu se vieron uno al otro, sin saber si enfadarse o reírse de su estupidez.

\- ¿Saben por qué el ataque se llama "Puño Incremento"? – les preguntó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. – ¿No? Es porque cada golpe que conecte es más fuerte que el anterior…

 _ **¡CRACK!**_ Y como prueba de ello, en ese momento la concha de Cloyster cedió, agrietándose violentamente.

\- ¡Imposible! – gritó de horror Daisy, mientras Ash sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¡Ese es mi segundo nombre!

 **\- TÚ NO TIENES SEGUNDO NOMBRE.** – dijo con tono seco el Pokédex.

\- Pikapi. _¿Y a qué madre se le ocurriría ponerle ese nombre a su hijo_ _?_

Por supuesto, la madre de Ash no tenía la habilidad de poner nombres que tenía la familia de N. Cloyster, que no pudo poner atención a lo que estaban diciendo, simplemente se desplomó de lado, mientras Aipom saltaba hacia atrás, victoriosa, pero jadeando por el cansancio. Los dos Pokémon fueron regresados a sus Pokébolas, uno para ser utilizado después, y el otro derrotado y fuera del encuentro. Daisy apretó su segunda Pokébola con rabia. ¿Por qué este molesto niño no se dejaba vencer de una vez?

\- ¡Poliwrath, dale una lección por mí!

Con esto apareció el enorme Pokémon con forma de sapo azul oscuro, parado sobre una de las plataformas destrozadas por las otras rondas. Aunque este poderoso guerrero no parecía tener el mismo nivel de… masa muscular que tenían los Poliwraths que utilizaron Tad y Chuck contra él en el pasado. Y de hecho, esta batalla de algún modo hizo que Ash se sintiera mejor por el hecho de no siempre llamar a sus viejos Pokémon. Incluso después de no traerlos para que vinieran a ayudarlo durante algunas… aventuras (Ash todavía no estaba seguro de por cuánto tiempo había viajado por el mundo), los Pokémon como Noctowl o Cyndaquil nunca se vieron así de mal. De hecho, recordaba que se veían bastante sanos. Pero, dejando de lado esto, todavía tenía una batalla por ganar.

 **\- POLIWRATH, EL POKÉMON RENACUAJO, Y UNA DE LAS DOS EVOLUCIONES FINALES DE POLIWHIRL.**

\- ¿Lo es? – Daisy sonó sorprendida al oír esto. ¿En serio no lo sabía?

\- **UN POLIWRATH EN BUENA FORMA SE DICE QUE ES CAPAZ DE NADAR POR OCÉANOS ENTEROS. EL TUYO… DEFINITIVAMENTE NO DEBERÍA INTENTARLO.**

Mientras Daisy se veía lista para querer agarrar y estrujar esa máquina burlona con sus propias manos, Ash supo exactamente a quién utilizaría. Después de todo, le debía una batalla de gimnasio.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, es tu turno!

Daisy sintió que hervía más de rabia de ver que apareciera un Pokémon evolucionado en el lado de Ash. Ya era bastante malo que estuviera utilizando y ganándoles con los no evolucionados.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto rápido, Poliwrath, usa Pistola de Agua!

Flexionando sus músculos (los pocos que tenía), un torrente de agua salió disparado desde el centro de la espiral de su estómago, directo hacia Pidgeotto.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Ráfaga! – Ash no perdió un instante, y su primer Pokémon volador empezó a aletear, logrando frenar el agua con una potente ráfaga de viento.

\- ¡A ver si puedes bloquear esto! ¡Poliwrath, Golpe de Roca! – ordenó Daisy.

Haciendo brillar en color naranja su puño, Poliwrath saltó en el aire hacia Pidgeotto. Ash por su parte, decidió que era tiempo de probar ese movimiento que habían estado practicando en una batalla real.

\- ¡Hora de usar As Aéreo!

Pidgeotto desapareció justo antes de que Poliwrath la alcanzara, reapareciendo por detrás un segundo después y embistiéndolo con fuerza, directo en la espina.

\- ¡Poli! – El sapo guerrero gritó de dolor al recibir el impacto y caer directo sobre una de las plataformas flotantes, mientras Pidgeotto flotaba aleteando encima de él.

\- ¡Caw! _¡Es oficial, este es mi nuevo ataque favorito!_ – decidió. Mientras Poliwrath lograba volverse a levantar, Ash resolvió ponerle fin de una vez.

\- ¡Una vez más, Pidgeotto, As Aéreo! – gritó Ash, y su amiga emplumada estuvo más que feliz de obedecer, descendiendo rápidamente y volando por encima de la superficie del agua hacia Poliwrath.

\- ¡No creas que te dejaré hacer eso otra vez, pequeño niño bobo! – le gritó Daisy. Por alguna razón, Ash la sintió como cierto trío de ladrones, como si a estos les hubiesen robado algo que ellos habían robado primero. – ¡Poliwrath, detén a Pidgeotto con tus Burbujas!

Poliwrath respiró profundo, antes de soltar un enorme chorro de burbujas desde el pecho, formando un muro espumoso entre él y Pidgeotto que venía acercándose. A primera vista, Ash tuvo que admitir que era un plan muy decente: atrapar a Pidgeotto en burbujas para que no pudiera moverse, y después tirarla al agua con un Puño de Roca. Ya estando empapada, Pidgeotto no podría volar bien y sus opciones quedarían muy limitadas. Ash recordaba haber usado una estrategia muy similar con el Seadra de Mandi en una ocasión. Sin embargo, el ataque de As Aéreo tenía su pequeño truco, uno que una simple carga con agilidad no tenía. Específicamente, como Daisy y Poliwrath pudieron comprobar para su gran horror, era la habilidad de moverse tan rápido, que el Pokémon temporalmente desaparecía de vista, antes de reaparecer de otro lado, muy lejos de la pared de espuma. El golpe desde el lado izquierdo mandó a Poliwrath cayendo al agua, con lo cual de pronto Daisy cambió su expresión y recuperó su confianza de golpe.

\- ¡No puedo creer que esto no se me ocurrió antes! ¡Poliwrath, ve debajo del agua y arrójale la plataforma a ese maldito pajarraco! – le ordenó.

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?! – Ash de pronto se sintió horrorizado.

 **\- ¿ESE POLIWRATH PUEDE USAR SU FUERZA PARA MOVER ROCAS Y COSAS SIMILARES?** – Hasta el Pokédex sonaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Pi? _Y lo que yo me pregunto es, ¿por qué hasta ahora que se le ocurrió atacar desde debajo del agua con un_ _Pokémon de tipo Agua?_

Mientras Poliwrath arrojaba la plataforma contra Pidgeotto, Ash no pudo más que reaccionar con un contraataque rápido.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, usa Ráfaga para repelerlo! – declaró Ash, mientras de pronto sus ojos volvían a adquirir ese destello marrón-naranja, al igual que los de Pidgeotto.

\- ¡CAW!

Graznando con fuerza y furia, Pidgeotto ejecutó un aleteo tan fuerte que la ráfaga salió disparada en un golpe de aire comprimido, golpeando con tal fuerza la plataforma que la detuvo en seco y la mandó de regreso a dónde vino, directo de vuelta al agua. La ola resultante arrojó a Poliwrath de vuelta al aire, mientras los ojos de Pidgeotto y Ash volvían a la normalidad. Pikachu esta vez sí notó con claridad el brillo en los ojos de su entrenador, y no pudo evitar alarmarse. ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- ¡Poliwrath! – gritó Daisy preocupada, y más todavía cuando Ash dio su orden final.

\- ¡Terminemos con esto ya, acábalo con As Aéreo!

Pidgeotto voló a toda prisa hacia el sapo que seguía en el aire, esta vez dejando una estela de rayas blancas, antes de golpearlo de lleno en el estómago. Poliwrath ya estaba noqueado antes de caer en el agua, mientras Pidgeotto, que comparativamente con Charmander y Aipom, había salido relativamente ilesa de esta batalla, descendió con calma de vuelta en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Cómo… cómo demonios hiciste eso?! ¡Solo eres un novato, maldita sea! – exigió saber Daisy, mientras recogía a Poliwrath.

\- No me llamaría por completo un novato. – dijo Ash. Omitiendo algunos detalles, lo que iba a decir era cierto, técnicamente – Estuve en un campamento preliminar para futuros entrenadores, así que eso cuenta como algo de experiencia.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, y no! – Daisy empezó a pisotear furiosa en el suelo, como una niña haciendo un berrinche. – ¡Puedes estudiar todo lo que te dé la gana, eso no te hace un buen entrenador! ¡Puedes leer todos los malditos libros o artículos que te dé la gana, pero eso no te hace un buen entrenador!

Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, en la región Hoenn, el joven hijo de Norman de pronto estornudó mientras veía una retransmisión de las últimas batallas oficiales de Cynthia. Ahora, volviendo con Ash…

\- También he viajado y tengo algo de experiencia práctica. – agregó Ash, omitiendo que lo había hecho por mucho, mucho más tiempo de lo que ellas imaginaban. Daisy le echó una mirada asesina.

\- Estás haciendo algo, ¿verdad? ¡Sí, debes haberles dado algo a tu Charmander y Pidgeotto antes de venir aquí! ¡Eso tiene que ser!

 **\- ¡PROTESTO! ESTE ENTRENADOR PUEDE HABER COMETIDO ESTUPIDECES, PERO NO ES TAN TONTO COMO PARA MANDAR A UN CHARMANDER A UNA BATALLA COMPLETA DE SEIS A SEIS EN UN GIMNASIO DE TIPO AGUA A MENOS QUE NO TUVIERA OTRA OPCION.** – resonó el Pokédex. Ash, Pidgeotto y Pikachu no sabían si estar más molestos con lo que decía Daisy, o los comentarios de Dexter. Finalmente, ignoró al segundo, y decidió replicarle a la rubia.

\- ¡Hey, solo porque les estoy ganando después de que me arrastraron a una batalla ilegal…!

\- ¡No es ilegal, solo moralmente cuestionable! – le interrumpió Daisy, al borde de la histeria.

\- ¡Como sea, eso no quiere decir que estoy haciendo trampa! – protestó Ash, sintiendo que empezaba a hervirle la sangre por la acusación. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero un tramposo no era una de ellas.

\- **Y ADEMÁS, LOS POKÉ-ESTEROIDES SON DE ACCIÓN RÁPIDA Y EL EFECTO NO DURA MUCHO. SI MI ENTRENADOR SE LOS HUBIESE DADO A PIDGEOTTO, TENDRÍA QUE HABER SIDO DURANTE LA PELEA ENTRE CHARMANDER Y KINGDRA PARA QUE FUERAN EFECTIVOS.** – agregó el Pokédex. – **Y TENDRÍA TAMBIÉN QUE HABÉRSELOS DADO A CHARMANDER EN EL MOMENTO EXACTO EN QUE ENTRÓ AL GIMNASIO.**

\- Pi… _¿Por qué no me sorprende que sepa el tiempo exacto? –_ Pikachu sacudió la cabeza. El Pokédex y ese extraño conocimiento suyo de los hechos era una locura.

\- ¡Con esto probaré que eres un tramposo, ve, Tentacruel!

\- ¡Te toca, Butterfree! – exclamó Ash, regresando antes a Pidgeotto para tener a alguien más descansado y tener al menos algo de ventaja.

Y con esto inició la cuarta ronda de la batalla, con la enorme forma azul de Tentacruel, con dos enormes estructuras cristalinas encima de la cabeza, de color rojo como rubíes, enfrentándose contra Butterfree.

 **\- TENTACRUEL, EL POKÉMON MEDUSA. TENTACRUEL USA SU VENENO PARA INMOVILIZAR A SU PRESA. TENTACRUEL Y SU FORMA PRE-EVOLUCIONADA TENTACOOL SON INCREÍBLEMENTE COMUNES EN LAS AGUAS DE KANTO, JOHTO, HOENN, SINNOH Y KALOS, Y SE SABE QUE REACCIONAN MUY VIOLENTAMENTE A CUALQUIER DISRUPCIÓN A SU HÁBITAT NATURAL. SON CONSIDERADOS UNA PESTE POR MUCHOS.**

Recordando su primer encuentro con esos Pokémon, Ash inmediatamente decidió agregar esa pequeña "aventura" a su lista personal de "incidentes que si es posible mejor no repetirlos", junto con lo del barco St. Anne, el Pico de la Doncella, Pokémopolis, el Rey de Pokélantis, quedarse atrapado en esa cueva durante la ventisca, todas las ocasiones que lo obligaron a vestirse de chica, y todos los incidentes que temporalmente le causaron la muerte (y de estos eran varios, no quiso tentar a su suerte esta vez). Luego le pediría a Pikachu algo de ayuda para agregar las que hicieran falta.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto rápido, Tentacruel, usa Picotazo Venenoso! – Daisy interrumpió los pensamientos de Ash sobre Tentacruel, mientras hacía que su Pokémon disparara docenas de agujas moradas hacia Butterfree.

\- ¡Defiéndete con Ráfaga! – Ash no perdió un instante y mandó su propia orden, mientras Butterfree comenzaba a aletear, logrando que los aguijones cayeran sin hacerle daño al agua. – ¡Ahora, usa Confusión!

Los ojos de Butterfree brillaron en azul, el ahora perfeccionado ataque Psíquico atrapó a Tentacruel en un aura del mismo color, sacándolo del agua, a pesar de que forcejeaba por liberarse. Pero no pudo, ahí se quedó.

 **\- CONFUSIÓN Y FUERZA PSÍQUICA FUNCIONAN INMOVILIZANDO AL ENEMIGO Y CAUSANDO DAÑO LENTAMENTE. AUNQUE UNO SIMPLEMENTE PODRÍA OPTAR POR ARROJAR AL ENEMIGO PARA AUMENTAR EL DAÑO MÁS RÁPIDO, EL AMBIENTE ACUÁTICO DE ESTE CAMPO DE BATALLA Y LA FISIOLOGÍA DE TENTACRUEL HARÍA QUE ESO FUERA UNA ESTUPIDEZ. LO MEJOR QUE PODRÍAS HACER SERÍA ARROJARLO CONTRA LA PARED, LO CUAL VA TOTALMENTE EN CONTRA DE LO QUE HE OBSERVADO EN TU NATURALEZA.** – notó el Pokédex mientras Ash fruncía el cejo.

\- Eso no sería muy justo. – replicó Ash. Sonaba a que Confusión podría ser peor que Giro de Fuego o Tóxico si no dejaba libre a Tentacruel (para que pudiera contraatacar), o actuaba contra su propio sentido de la moral.

 **\- ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE LOS POKÉMON DE TIPO PSÍQUICO ESTABAN PROHIBIDOS EN KANTO HASTA QUE LA GENTE DESCUBRIÓ MÁS MOVIMIENTOS DE TIPO FANTASMA Y OSCURO PARA PODER CONTRARRESTARLOS? ERAN DEMASIADO MOLESTOS, COMO EL MOVIMIENTO DE CONSTRICCIÓN, SOLO QUE AHORA HAY SUFICIENTES CONTRAMEDIDAS PARA QUE LO QUITARAN DE LA LISTA DE PROHIBICIONES DE KANTO, A DIFERENCIA DE CONSTRICCIÓN. INCLUSO AHORA, EL TIPO PSÍQUICO SIGUE SIENDO DEMASIADO PODEROSO CON SUS DOS MOVIMIENTOS ESTÁNDAR. SI NO TE GUSTAN LOS MOVIMIENTOS QUE RESTRINGEN AL OPONENTE, TE SUGERIRÍA APRENDER PSICORRAYO EN SU LUGAR.**

Después de ese discursito de su Pokédex, Ash se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento. Sí podía recordar algunos Butterfrees capaces de usar ese movimiento, incluyendo el de Drew. Si él había podido enseñarle a su Butterfree un movimiento como ese (asumiendo que dicho Butterfree no lo tuviera cuando lo atrapó), Ash podía hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso después, por ahora, tenía una batalla que ganar.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la ciudad…**_

\- Ahora empiezo a recordar por qué esta ciudad apesta tanto. – se quejó Misty, mientras el trío formado por ella misma, Don George y la Joy inspectora de nuevo encontraban su camino bloqueado por una construcción.

Misty recordaba vagamente que antes de irse de esta maldita ciudad, había elecciones para alcalde en curso, y el oponente del que intentaba optar para reelección decía que el presupuesto para la reparación de las calles había sido reducido enormemente por haber querido balancear con el resto. Tal vez eso fuera cierto. Pero de todos modos, ¿qué sabía ella? Nunca le habían agradado los políticos en general.

\- Nuestra ciudad necesita un tren aéreo o un subterráneo. Es una pesadilla moverse por aquí. – agregó Don.

\- Lo que me pregunto es, ¿cómo hizo Ash para meterse al gimnasio sin toparse con todas estas construcciones? – volvió a preguntarse Misty.

\- Ash siempre pareció tener mucha suerte en lo que hacía. – dijo de pronto una voz en tono de broma. – Si tuviera tiempo de apostar, y su madre me lo permitiera, con gusto me lo hubiera llevado a los Salones de Juegos en Celadon para que me acompañara.

Misty reconoció la voz, pues la había escuchado varias veces en los videoteléfonos de los Centros Pokémon las veces que Ash llamaba a casa. George y Joy a su vez también la reconocían por varios programas de radio educativos, y entrevistas en televisión. El hombre que venía detrás de ellos llevaba una caja larga debajo del brazo, como para meter en ella algo del tamaño de un bate de béisbol, y con una mochila colgada de los hombros.

\- Y díganme, ¿también se dirigen al gimnasio, es allí donde se encuentra Ash en este momento? – preguntó amablemente el Profesor Oak. El grupo entero frunció el cejo.

\- Bueno, sí, pero… – empezó a decir Joy. El Profesor Oak los vio confusos ante su aparente intranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Ash está en su elemento natural cuando se trata de batallas Pokémon. – les dijo. – No es como que esté haciendo un examen escrito.

\- No será escrito, pero desafortunadamente, sí está en una especie de examen. – dijo la Inspectora Joy.

Al ver la expresión confusa del Profesor, en respuesta le mostró su teléfono inteligente, que le mostraba el curso de la batalla actual. Ash todavía tenía sus seis Pokémon en el juego, con Butterfree activo, luchando contra el Tentacruel de las hermanas. Y el título de " **PROTOCOLOS DE ENTRADA INMEDIATA A LA LIGA ACTIVADOS** " todavía seguía allí.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?! – Al Profesor Oak casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver eso. – ¡Pero eso, Ash ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que es! ¡El muchacho a veces es imprudente, pero no está tan loco como para hacer algo como eso!

\- Es posible que lo hayan forzado a aceptar, tal vez hasta lo engañaron. – sugirió Joy. – Las líderes del Gimnasio Cerulean están bajo mucha presión actualmente, y deben estar desesperadas por conseguir una victoria. Aunque debo decir que Ash parece estar haciéndolo muy bien. Incluso con lo patéticas que son, uno pensaría que un equipo para desafío por la octava medalla, en teoría, tendría que ser capaz de derrotar al menos a un Pokémon en el equipo de un entrenador que compite apenas por su segunda medalla de gimnasio.

\- Disculpen, ¿me podrían decir qué es eso del "Protocolo de Entrada Inmediata" o como se llame? – Misty finalmente hizo la gran pregunta. El Profesor frunció el cejo, pero siguieron en marcha mientras seguían hablando en busca de una vía alterna rodeando la ruta bloqueada.

\- Es una regla que permite que un entrenador que no puede viajar mucho por algún motivo u otro pueda desafiar a un gimnasio por una medalla que te permite ir directo a la Liga Pokémon, si logras ganarle al equipo más fuerte del líder. – dijo la Inspectora Joy. – En esencia, eso te permite saltearte las primeras siete medallas e ir directo a la batalla que te califica de una sola vez, y los entrenadores con más experiencia usualmente recurren a esto. Así pueden ir directo a una nueva liga con solo derrotar a un líder de gimnasio, sin tener que repetir todo el desafío, con lo que les queda tiempo más que suficiente para entrenar como prefieran.

\- En efecto, muchos entrenadores de Kanto que prefieren un cambio de aires después de varias competencias en la Liga Índigo, pueden ir después a Johto, pelear contra Falkner bajo esta regla, y después enfocar sus esfuerzos para tener un inicio fresco, por así decirlo, en la Conferencia Plateada. – empezó a decir Oak. – De ser este el caso, Falkner pondría a prueba al entrenador con su mejor equipo: Pokémon como su Dodrio, Pidgeot y Honchkrow, en lugar de utilizar un equipo compuesto de Hoothoot, Pidgey o Pidgeotto, como un novato común de Johto.

Oak se dejó llevar por su discursito tanto que Misty empezó a sentir ganas de bostezar, a pesar de la seriedad del asunto, y empezó a preguntarse cómo haría Ash para soportar a este hombre que hablaba tanto sin aburrirse. Volvió a poner atención cuando Joy intervino de nuevo en la conversación.

\- Sin embargo, cuando se estableció la regla, hubo muchos entrenadores que sobreestimando sus habilidades trataron de abusar de ella, y como es de esperarse siempre terminaban mal. Era un problema muy serio, y les causó muchos quebraderos de cabeza a los líderes de gimnasio. El líder del Gimnasio de Cinnabar tuvo que relocalizarse en una cueva para que cualquier idiota con una caña de pescar dejara de venir a retarlo. La unión de líderes de gimnasio se reunió y los gimnasios quedaron cerrados hasta que se llegó a un acuerdo. La regla se quedó, pero se agregó una nueva condición para impedir que los…

\- Creo que el término que buscas es… "noobs". – Oak pronunció la última palabra con algo de pena por usarla. – Sí, hay muchos que piensan que pueden ganar en la Liga con solo un Rattata, de alto porcentaje o no.

\- Así es. – dijo Joy. – Actualmente, cualquier entrenador que desafíe a un gimnasio bajo esa regla y pierda, tendrá prohibido desafiar a cualquier otro gimnasio en la región durante un año entero.

Pasó un minuto completo antes de que Misty entendiera todas las implicaciones de esto. Eso quería decir que si Ash perdía, tendría que esperar otro año para poder desafiar a cualquier otro gimnasio. La pelirroja se paró en seco una vez que procesó todo.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la batalla de gimnasio que arriesgaba los sueños y esperanzas de Ash…**_

Tentacruel flotaba panza arriba, vencido por un constante (y muy sucio, en opinión de Ash) asalto psíquico de Confusión, y con ello los dos Pokémon fueron regresados, el tablero marcando un 4-0 a favor de Ash.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! – se quejó Daisy. – ¡No deberías estar haciéndolo así de bien! ¡Ah, pero tarde o temprano se tendrá que acabar tu suerte! ¡Ve, Seaking!

Con ello, apareció en el campo la forma evolucionada de Goldeen, el pez rojo, blanco y negro salpicó en el agua mientras el Pokédex hacía su trabajo.

 **\- SEAKING, EL POKÉMON PEZ DORADO Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE GOLDEEN. SE REPRODUCEN EN LOS RÍOS, FORMANDO SUS NIDOS CON SUS CUERNOS. LOS SEAKINGS, A PESAR DE SU NOMBRE, PREFIEREN REPRODUCIRSE EN AGUA DULCE ANTES DE MIGRAR HACIA EL MAR.**

Ignorando la información que le dio su Pokédex, Ash tomó la última Pokébola sin utilizar que le quedaba. Sería mejor dejar a Pikachu para el final, en teoría, él sería su mejor arma.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, es tu turno, amigo!

\- ¡Bulba! _¡Por fin, que me utilizan en una batalla de gimnasio donde tengo ventaja!_ – gritó al aterrizar en una de las plataformas.

\- Jaja, esto lo tengo cubierto. ¡Seaking, usa Picotazo! – ordenó Daisy. Haciendo brillar su cuerno, el poderoso pez dorado saltó del agua y se disparó en picada hacia el Pokémon de tipo Hierba.

\- ¡Usa Látigo Cepa para detenerlo! – reaccionó Ash de inmediato, mientras de la espalda de Bulbasaur salían los látigos y estos se enrollaban alrededor del cuerno, haciéndolo perder el balance y deteniéndolo en seco.

\- Grrrr… – gruñó Daisy entre dientes. – ¡Si así es como quieres jugar, Supersónico!

\- ¡Arrójalo!

Ash respondió rápidamente mientras las ondas sónicas empezaban a salir del cuerno de Seaking, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que al salir volando no pudo proyectarlas en la dirección correcta para confundir a Bulbasaur. Seaking cayó con un salpicón al agua, y de inmediato a Daisy se le ocurrió otra idea.

\- ¡Atrápalo con Torbellino!

Con un breve resplandor en su cuerpo, empezó a formarse una espiral de agua alrededor del cuerno de Seaking, que rápidamente se expandió hasta absorber todo el campo en un vórtice masivo que arrastró todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, incluyendo las plataformas y al propio Bulbasaur. Daisy sonrió con satisfacción al ver las caras de preocupación de Ash y Pikachu al ver a Bulbasaur siendo arrastrado por el remolino de agua.

\- ¡Sí, por fin algo que funciona! ¡Ahora, Seaking, Picotazo!

Desde toda la base del vórtice de agua, el Pokémon pez salió disparado con su cuerno resplandeciendo, listo para darle un golpe directo a Bulbasaur. En un arranque de desesperación, Ash gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no fuese necesario para que Bulbasaur pudiera escucharlo.

\- ¡Usa Somnífero y detenlo!

\- ¡Bulba!

La nube de polvo azul que salió disparada desde la semilla de Bulbasaur directo hacia el camino de Seaking. A la velocidad que iba, el pez no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y lo recibió de frente, cerrando los párpados y cayendo profundamente dormido antes de llegar hasta Bulbasaur, y al hacerlo, el Torbellino a su alrededor poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¡HEY! ¡Despierta, pescado estúpido! – gritó Daisy. – ¡Es una batalla de gimnasio, no es hora de la siesta! ¡Ya tuviste meses para dormir de sobra desde tu última batalla!

Ash se golpeó la cabeza y la sacudió en negación. ¿En serio no habían sacado a ese Seaking a hacer ejercicio desde hacía meses? ¿Y todavía se preguntaban por qué estaban perdiendo? Bueno, si así eran las cosas, lo mejor era ponerle fin lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, Hojas Navaja!

\- ¡Bulba! – Una tormenta de hojas filosas salió volando desde Bulbasaur, golpeando a Seaking por los costados.

\- ¡Ahora, Látigo Cepa! – agregó Ash.

\- ¡Hey, no se vale! ¡Déjalo despertar primero! – protestaron las hermanas.

Pero Ash no les iba a dar concesiones. Los látigos atraparon al Pokémon dormido, y este no pareció dar ningún signo de que su siesta fuera interrumpida. Queriendo acabar con esto rápido, Ash le ordenó a Bulbasaur usar Embestida, y así lo hizo, mandando al pez a volar por los aires, cayendo a los pies de una desconcertada Daisy, noqueado totalmente. La rubia retornó a su Pokémon sin decir una palabra, y Ash hizo lo mismo con Bulbasaur.

\- Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Un novato… se suponía que tú nos ayudarías para poder conservar este maldito gimnasio.

Daisy habló con un tono de furia que, aunque era muy similar a Misty cuando estaba enojada, también le recordó a Ash la forma en que hablaba la Cazadora Pokémon J (léase: el tono de una asesina a sangre fría).

\- Pues vaya, discúlpenme por no querer perder. – replicó Ash en un tono sarcástico. Daisy parecía cada vez estar más al borde de sufrir un colapso.

\- Todo hubiera resultado bien: nosotras conservamos el gimnasio, y tú podías volver con tu desafío el próximo año. Pero tenías que venir y ser un egoísta…

\- Espera, ¿qué? – exclamó Ash, incrédulo.

\- Pika. _Alguien aquí parece tener su sentido de la moral con los cables cruzados, ¿no crees? –_ observó Pikachu sardónicamente.

\- ¡Ya se acabó, déjate ganar de una maldita vez! ¡Ve, Dewgong!

El Dewgong que Ash recordó que tenían en la línea temporal anterior apareció frente a él, y no se veía muy diferente desde entonces. Antes lo tenían como mascota, tal vez había tenido más oportunidad de hacer más ejercicio por sí mismo que los otros cinco que pusieron a pelear contra él. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, solo tenía una opción.

\- Llegó la hora, Pikachu. – dijo Ash. El inicial eléctrico asintió y saltó hacia el campo, listo para iniciar el asalto final. – ¡Terminemos esto rápido, usa Impactrueno en el agua!

\- ¡Pika-Chu!

Con un fuerte grito, Pikachu soltó su ataque eléctrico directo hacia el agua. En cuanto las chispas de electricidad hicieron contacto con el líquido, la intensa energía se propagó hacia todo lo que había a su alcance, incluyendo a un Pokémon tipo Agua que rápidamente sufrió sus efectos.

\- ¡Dew! – El león marino de tipo Hielo-Agua chilló de dolor al sentir en todo su largo cuerpo la electricidad.

\- ¡Congela el agua!

Mientras su furiosa mirada seguía fija en Ash, Daisy le ordenó a Dewgong contraatacar con una enorme explosión de energía azul desde la boca, la cual Ash reconoció como un ataque de Rayo de Hielo. En cuanto este tocó la superficie del agua, esta se empezó a solidificar, hasta que toda la piscina fue cubierta por una espesa capa de hielo, aislándolo de la electricidad de Pikachu que quedara en el agua. Daisy sonrió malignamente al ver que había neutralizado la estrategia inicial de Ash.

\- ¡Ahora, Cabezazo!

Usando sus aletas frontales para impulsarse, Dewgong se disparó a Pikachu como un misil, apuntando con su cuerno, listo para usar una muy letal combinación de velocidad, poder y filo en la punta.

\- ¡Defiéndete con Cola de Hierro!

Ash no perdió un instante en ordenar su contraataque. Pikachu envolvió su cola en energía metálica, mientras saltaba hacia el cuerno de Dewgong para interceptarlo. El resultado fue que quien recibió la peor parte del choque fue Dewgong, y Pikachu tuvo que rodar en el aire para evitar caer mal, con cuidado de no patinar de más encima del hielo.

\- Pi. _Demonios, todavía no tengo suficiente poder. Se siente como Zekrom otra vez._

Ash mentalmente hizo una nota de hacer algunas sesiones de entrenamiento con Pikachu una vez que salieran de esto. Además, a Charmander le vendría bien un rival con quien medirse.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Pikachu usa Electrobola!

Mientras la electricidad comenzaba a formarse alrededor de la cola de Pikachu, tanto él como Ash se sintieron algo intranquilos. Todavía estaban trabajando en recuperar ese movimiento: a diferencia del Atactrueno no requería mantenerlo de manera continua y era más fácil de recordar, pero Pikachu todavía tenía problemas para hacer la carga apropiadamente, pese a que recordaba perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

\- ¡Dewgong, gírate y usa Otra Vez! – ordenó Daisy, mientras una bola de luz dorada se formaba en alrededor del cuerno de Dewgong.

Mentalmente recordando la batalla de Dawn contra los Plusle y Minun de Ursula, Ash supo exactamente lo que le haría esto si conectaba. Le gritó a Pikachu que se apartara en el acto. Y justo cuando el destello de luz dorada salió disparado, Pikachu usó el hielo para deslizarse lanzándose sobre su panza, evitando ser alcanzado por el rayo de repetición forzada por los pelos de la cola, volviendo a saltar en el aire una vez que pasó. Sin embargo, la perturbación causada por el rayo de Otra Vez provocó un cambio inesperado en la electricidad de la proto-Electrobola, y más por haber hecho contacto con la punta de la cola de Pikachu. La electricidad se entremezcló con las energías naturales que le daban al ratón eléctrico su habilidad de Estática.

El resultado: cuando Pikachu formó la bola eléctrica y se la arrojó a Dewgong, esta se veía mucho más oscura que una Electrobola, más densa y un poco más lenta, pero aun así golpeó a Dewgong de lleno en toda la parte central del cuerpo. Claro estaba, un Pokémon de alto nivel como Dewgong no caería tan fácilmente ante el ataque de un Pikachu tan debilitado, y solo se deslizó por el hielo. Fue a ponerse de pie para volver a atacar, pero entonces la electricidad estática de la parálisis lo envolvió, impidiéndole moverse.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamó Daisy, en un mayor shock que su Pokémon.

\- Qué raro, no recuerdo que la Electrobola pudiera hacer eso. – Ash dijo exactamente lo que Pikachu estaba pensando.

 **\- ELECTROBOLA NO PROVOCA PARÁLISIS. NO, USTEDES DOS, GENIOS, ACABAN DE USAR POR ACCIDENTE ELECTROCAÑÓN. DE ALGUNA MANERA LOGRARON DESARROLLARLO POR SUS PROPIOS MEDIOS MIENTRAS INTENTABAN APRENDER ELECTROBOLA. EN SERIO QUE ME SORPRENDEN A VECES.**

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Bueno, no era la primera vez que aprendían un nuevo movimiento durante una batalla de gimnasio. Pero ya podrían pensar en eso después, especialmente porque esto actuaba a su favor. Electrocañón siempre causaba parálisis al conectar, y eso quería decir que Dewgong tendría dificultad para moverse a partir de ahora.

\- ¡Pikachu, sujétate de Dewgong y usa Impactrueno!

Sin perder tiempo, Pikachu saltó y se agarró del cuello de Dewgong, y empezó a soltarle las descargas a quemarropa con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Gong!

\- ¡Quítatelo de encima! – ordenó Daisy.

Dewgong trató de obedecerle, pero la parálisis actuó, y no pudo hacer nada mientras Pikachu continuaba atacando. En ciertos puntos, la intensidad del Impactrueno fue tal que casi podría parecer un Atactrueno. Con algo de entrenamiento podría llegar a serlo, pero todavía no era muy consistente.

\- ¡Dewgong, por lo que más quieras, usa Cascada y sacúdetelo de encima! - suplicó Daisy.

Dewgong volvió a chillar de dolor y empezó a formar un velo de agua a su alrededor para hacer el ataque… solo para terminar colapsando derrotado cuando finalmente su cuerpo no pudo más con toda esa electricidad. Pikachu saltó fuera de él, viendo al inconsciente Dewgong yaciendo a sus pies.

\- Imposible… – Daisy cayó de rodillas, incapaz de disimular su horror.

\- No puede ser… – dijo Violeta, sin más palabras.

\- ¡Se los dije, deberíamos habernos acostado con él y ya! – lloriqueó Lily en voz tan alta que Ash llegó a oírlo.

A diferencia de la anterior línea temporal, el muchacho sabía exactamente a lo que se referían y tuvo un respingo de imaginarse las implicaciones de eso. Y ya cuando pudo hablar y se le bajó el color de la cara, cometió el error de hacer esa preguntita:

\- Bueno… supongo que eso significa que gané la medalla, ¿verdad?

Pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Las tres hermanas estaban rojas de pura rabia, y en sus ojos se podía ver que lo único que querían hacer en ese momento era asesinarlo. Por suerte para Ash, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y una Enfermera Joy, con una placa en mano, apareció para detenerlas, justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Agencia de Inspección Pokémon! ¡Daisy, Lily y Violeta Waterflower! ¡Las tres han cometido serias violaciones de códigos de conducta, y acaban de perder su tercera oportunidad! ¡Todas vendrán conmigo en el acto!

* * *

 _ **Tras un violento arresto, fuera del Gimnasio Cerulean…**_

\- ¡TE LO DIJE, ASH KETCHUM! ¡QUE NO! ¡QUERÍA! ¡VOLVER! ¡AQUÍ! ¡NUNCA MÁS!

Misty enfatizó su rabia subiendo la voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Para cuando terminó de desahogarse por completo y casi quebrándose la voz de tanto gritar, Ash no pudo hacer nada excepto soportarlo hasta que terminó de gritarle en la cara y finalmente él tuvo la oportunidad de replicarle.

\- ¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Dejarte morir? – trató de defenderse.

\- Preferiría morir antes que volver a este lugar. – dijo ella en una voz distante, mientras su cara se ensombrecía.

Ya no tenía más energías para seguir gritando. Aunque supiera que él lo había hecho por querer salvarla, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había ido en contra de sus deseos, y de que no había querido volver a poner un pie en Ciudad Cerulean nunca más. Los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en el gimnasio, sintiéndose como si los fantasmas de su pasado flotaran enfrente de ella, antes de volver a encarar al moreno.

\- Ash… entiendo que lo hiciste por salvarme, y te lo agradezco. – le dijo un poco más calmada. – No creo que nadie más hubiera sido capaz de hacer que un Gyarados le obedeciera para salvarme. No hay palabras que puedan expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo por haber salvado mi vida. Pero es que no tengo recuerdos felices de este lugar. Todo lo que podría haber tenido, mis hermanas me lo quitaron hace mucho.

Volvió a detenerse antes de poder continuar. Todavía le quedaba más por decir, y parecía estar utilizando toda su fuerza para evitar dejar salir sus lágrimas.

\- Esa medalla que te ganaste, la que te dio la Inspectora Joy cuando se llevó a mis hermanas, aunque te la hayas ganado a pulso, antes solía ser un gran desafío, uno que muy pocos podrían completar. Un día, esperaba ser yo la que diera ese desafío, era uno de mis dos sueños en vida. Pero por culpa de mis estúpidas y holgazanas hermanas, el nombre del Gimnasio Cerulean está arruinado para siempre, y ese sueño también…

Por mucho que se esforzara, Misty ya no pudo más, y una lágrima finalmente salió de la esquina de su ojo. Su sueño se había ido para siempre. Ya no podría verlo realizado nunca más.

\- No tiene por qué ser así. – sonó de pronto la voz de Oak.

Los dos adolescentes se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz del Profesor Pokémon. Ahora traía en la mano lo que parecía ser una especie de IPad, y con la otra sostenía ese paquete largo y delgado que le habían enviado para entregárselo a Ash.

\- ¿Profesor? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó Ash al verlo. El viejo profesor le sonrió.

\- Oh, de hecho, había venido a buscarte, y qué manera de encontrarte. – le respondió. Después se volteó hacia Misty. – Y tú, jovencita, no tienes por qué entristecerte. Cuando un líder pierde su gimnasio, otro puede conseguirlo. Aunque claro, el papeleo que hay que hacer para conseguirlo es horrible. Tendrían tiempo de viajar por todo Kanto y las Islas Naranja para cuando estuviera listo.

Misty no supo qué decir de eso. Quizás, a su manera el profesor quería animarla y hacerle ver que no todo estaba perdido para lograr su sueño. Pero antes de poder continuar, Oak volvió su atención hacia Ash.

\- De cualquier manera, Ash, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? – le preguntó. – Es decir, acabas de ganar una batalla que te calificaría directamente a la Liga Pokémon.

\- Pika-Pikachu. _Podríamos irnos a entrenar en las montañas hasta que comience la Liga índigo. Tal vez a Charmander eso le gustaría._

Ash se quedó viendo a su compañero, como si lo considerara. Tal vez no fuese tan mala idea, pero no era su estilo. Estaba tan ensimismado en pensar su respuesta que ni se fijó en la expresión del profesor, que todavía estaba impresionado con él ante esta hazaña.

\- Para ser honesto, no creo que esta medalla me haya ganado un puesto en la Liga Pokémon. – dijo Ash con toda sinceridad. – Más bien, creo que la sentí como una batalla por mi segunda medalla que fue más difícil de lo normal. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender y muchos gimnasios que desafiar. Es decir, todavía puedo hacerlo, ¿no? Se puede ir y ganar más de ocho medallas, ¿verdad?

Después de todo, Gary ganó diez medallas en Kanto la vez anterior, y si recordaba bien, la gente competía en ligas individuales muchas veces, particularmente en la Liga Índigo.

\- La mayoría no lo hacen, pero sí, es posible. – dijo Oak. – Una vez que consigues las ocho medallas, puedes desafiar la Liga Pokémon regional todas las veces que quieras, y tienes permitido desafiar a otros gimnasios de la región de manera oficial. Algunos entrenadores piensan que derrotar a más gimnasios los hace estar mejor preparados para la Liga, y quizás sea verdad de cierta manera, aunque otros lo hacen solo porque se sienten muy superiores y arrogantes por tener más medallas que otros.

Ash y Pikachu se rieron de dientes para adentro ante eso. A Gary no le haría ninguna gracia si se enterara que el Profesor sin saberlo estaba criticando su actitud.

\- Si todavía no te sientes preparado para competir en la liga, todavía hay muchos gimnasios en Kanto. Vermillion, Celadon, Fuchsia, Cinnabar, Viridian, y muchos más. No serías el primer entrenador que decide ir un poco más allá.

A Ash no se le escapó que Oak había omitido Saffron de su lista. ¿Quería decir eso que no había gimnasio en Saffron en esta ocasión, o tal vez que Sabrina era mucho peor en esta línea temporal?

\- Pero antes de eso, Ash, hay otras cosas que necesito discutir contigo. Lo primero… – El profesor sacó de su bolsa una pequeña caja, que inmediatamente abrió para sacar de él un pequeño guante metálico para presentárselo a Ash. – Aquí tienes, Ash. Tu propio guante Portátil de Acceso Omnipolar a los Pokémon.

\- ¿Mi qué? – preguntó Ash confundido, poniéndose el guante, notando un par de detalles, como que tenía una pequeña depresión en la palma con la forma de una Pokébola, y también que se ajustó perfectamente a su mano sin estirarse.

\- O guante H.O.P.E. para abreviar. Como sea, muchacho, esta será tu herramienta para el futuro. – dijo Oak. – Con esto, un día los entrenadores podrán rotar sus equipos Pokémon a voluntad, cuando quieran y desde donde quieran. Pero en este momento todavía están en período de prueba, así que espero que tú y Gary me ayuden con cualquier detalle o desperfecto que tengan antes de introducirlos apropiadamente al mundo.

Ash se quedó mirando su nuevo accesorio, acercándolo más a su cara para verle todos los detalles. No se veía nada mal, aunque al parecer el profesor Oak se le había contagiado el hábito de Clemont de ponerle nombres absurdamente largos y ridículos a sus inventos. Pikachu a su vez se puso a olerlo con curiosidad.

\- Entonces… ¿está diciendo que con esto, puedo cambiar a los Pokémon de mi equipo cuando yo quiera?

\- Bueno, no totalmente. – dijo Oak, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Es decir, si ni yo ni ninguno de mis ayudantes estamos disponibles, puede que haya un retraso momentáneo. Y ciertamente espero que no se te ocurra usarlo a la medianoche. Pero en sí, es lo que estos guantes van a hacer eventualmente. Sin embargo, el tuyo tiene algo más con lo que espero que puedas ayudarme.

Ash se quedó quieto y dejó de admirar su guante por un momento. El profesor se disponía a continuar hablando, esta vez con un tono un poco más serio.

\- Verás, Ash, siempre he sabido que eres especial. Y por escuchar los gritos furiosos de las Hermanas Sensacionales, me doy cuenta de que tu amiga aquí presente también tiene eso en común contigo.

Los ojos de Misty casi se le van por el horror. Sus hermanas sabían lo que ella era (otra razón más por la cual la despreciaban), y si se fueron de lengua con el Profesor Oak, o con la Inspectora Joy y Don George, ¿qué estarían pensando ahora? Oak, sin embargo, pareció leerle el pensamiento, y de inmediato se dispuso a tranquilizarla.

\- Despreocúpate, jovencita. Con toda la histeria que hay por las bloodlines allá afuera, los Don Georges y las Enfermeras Joy saben que una familia donde todos son idénticos es la prueba de que la gente no es tan distinta como muchos piensan. Son mucho más empáticos con los que están en el mismo bote que ellos. – Misty dio un suspiro de alivio ante esto. Resuelto este problema, Oak prosiguió. – Quiero saber más sobre ti, Ash. Quiero saber cómo se activan tus habilidades, de dónde se originan y por qué. El guante podrá registrar esa información, y al hacerlo podría develar muchos detalles importantes sobre los bloodliners que nadie sabía que existían. Es una oportunidad única.

\- Oiga, ¿acaso es que quiere usar a Ash como un Rattata de laboratorio? – acusó Misty al científico, que genuinamente se ofendió por esto.

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas? – dijo Oak. – Tienen que entender, sabemos muy poco o casi nada sobre los bloodliners. ¿Por qué tienen esos poderes? ¿Por qué la mayoría son mujeres? ¿Y por qué han estado apareciendo más de ellos recientemente? ¿Por qué Ash, que solo demostró estas habilidades una vez cuando era niño, de pronto las demuestra ahora de nuevo?

\- Espere, ¿lo hice? – preguntó Ash. No podía recordar eso.

\- Algún día tendré que contártelo, ¿verdad? – admitió Oak. – Aunque no tengo el tiempo para esa historia… o el alcohol, dicho sea de paso. Pero eso no importa en este momento. Lo importante es que con esta información, podríamos evitar que la gente le haga cosas horribles a los bloodliners solo por miedo o porque no los entienden. Este podría ser mi segundo gran paso para cambiar al mundo, que nos ayude a avanzar tanto o más cuando logré poner fin a los conflictos entre humanos y Pokémon.

Ash cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en esto. Si esto era importante para el profesor, si podía ayudar a hacer un mundo mejor, ¿cómo podría rehusarse? Tal vez, eso también fuera parte de la misión que Arceus le encomendó al enviarlo al pasado en primer lugar.

\- Cuente conmigo, Profesor. Solo dígame qué tengo que hacer.

\- Oh, solo sigue siendo tú, Ash. – le aseguró el profesor. – En este momento, la mayor pregunta sobre los bloodliners es si sus poderes pueden controlarse o no, y cuáles son sus límites. Y creo que tú, querido muchacho, tal vez encontraste la respuesta durante tu batalla de gimnasio.

Diciendo esto, el Profesor le mostró a Ash y Misty el IPad que llevaba consigo. En ese momento, estaba mostrando una serie de gráficos. Según lo que decía, eran de los sensores de energía en el gimnasio, que se utilizaban para registrar los niveles de poder de los Pokémon, en particular cuando estos utilizaban sus ataques. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Ash, fueron dos picos que se elevaron mucho más de lo normal, solo por un momento. Pikachu, al observar el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que esos habían ocurrido específicamente durante las rondas en que utilizó a Charmander y Pidgeotto, o más concretamente, en el momento en que estos dos estuvieron en grave peligro.

\- Pika, Pikachu. _Oye, Ash… durante las batallas con Kingdra y Poliwrath, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero tus ojos estaban brillando, y en ese preciso instante, sus ataques tuvieron un incremento de poder repentino. Fue algo así como el poder de Victini._ – le informó Pikachu a su entrenador.

\- Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo, Pikachu? ¿Tratas de decir que… que puedo darles un incremento de poder a mis Pokémon?

Al mirar las expresiones confusas de Misty y del Profesor Oak, Ash inmediatamente les repitió lo que Pikachu les había dicho. Decir que estaban sorprendidos sería quedarse cortos. Especialmente Misty, que no pudo más que negar con la cabeza de ver que Ash seguía rompiendo las reglas que ella creía conocer sobre los bloodliners.

\- Te lo juro, Ash, entre más tiempo paso contigo, más cambia lo que creía saber sobre ser una bloodliner.

\- Fascinante. – dijo Oak intrigado. – Esto amerita una mayor investigación. Tu guante H.O.P.E. será muy útil para ayudarme a recopilar información. Y ahora, tengo una petición que hacerle a tu amiga.

\- ¿Se refiere a mí, Profesor? – preguntó Misty. Oak asintió.

\- El guante también podrá analizar y recopilar información de cualquier otro bloodliner en un radio de unos quince o veinte metros. Ahora, me sentiría mal, si no te ofreciera algo por tu ayuda. Me parece que Don George y la Inspectora Joy dijeron algo de que tu sueño es capturar a todos los Pokémon de Agua en el mundo, ¿es correcto?

\- Sí, así es. – afirmó Misty, y el profesor sonrió ante su respuesta.

\- Lo que te ofrezco, a cambio de ayudarme a conseguir información, es que puedas utilizar mi laboratorio como lugar de reserva para tus Pokémon adicionales. Tengo muy pocos Pokémon que son completamente acuáticos, como Seaking o Kingdra. Hay muy pocos entrenadores que se especializan en ellos ya que su uso es muy limitado fuera de campos de batalla acuáticos, como estoy seguro de que ya lo saben. Este es el trato, a cambio de tu consentimiento y recopilar información de ti para mi investigación sobre los bloodliners, me ocuparé de cuidar al resto de tus Pokémon, igual como lo hago con los de Ash.

El profesor aparentemente todavía no tenía idea de que Ash había conseguido a Krabby y Squirtle. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Misty se volvió aún más radiante ante la oferta del Profesor Oak, y al propio Ash también le agradaba esa idea. Sin poder hacer o decir más para expresar su gratitud, Misty asintió firmemente, más que feliz de aceptarla.

\- ¡Espléndido! ¡Ahora tengo toda la investigación que podría desear! – Oak parecía más feliz que niño con juguete nuevo. – Es mejor que me vaya a casa, no quiero atrasarme con mi trabajo. Ah, pero antes de marcharme, tengo algo más para ti, Ash.

Le entregó el paquete alargado. Tanto Ash como Misty se quedaron viéndolo con curiosidad, preguntándose qué podría ser.

\- No tengo idea de lo que sea, pero me dijeron que lo enviaron desde Rota específicamente para ti. – dijo Oak. – En fin, ya debo marcharme. Cuídense mucho, los dos.

Dicho esto, el viejo científico se dio la vuelta y tomó su propio camino. De cierta manera, iba tan alegre que casi los asustaba un poco, pero Misty tuvo que admitir que le resultó bastante simpático, a su particular manera. Quedándose a solas, y tras suficientes emociones por un solo día, los dos extasiados bloodliners decidieron centrar su atención en el paquete.

\- Desde Rota… ¿Lady Ilene te habrá enviado algún regalo? – preguntó Misty

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – replicó Ash, empezando a quitar el envoltorio para poder abrir la caja.

Había algo con el tamaño y forma del paquete que le resultaba… familiar a Ash, de alguna manera. ¿Pero por qué? Cuando finalmente abrieron la caja, Ash y Pikachu se quedaron lívidos en cuanto vieron el contenido. Misty también se sorprendió, aunque no tanto como ellos dos, pues reconoció el objeto en cuestión.

\- Hey, ¿ese no es el bastón que llevaba Lady Ilene cuando te declaró "heredero de Sir Aaron"? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Efectivamente Ash se encontró con dicho bastón. Y en cuanto lo tocó, el muchacho sintió algo dentro de él. Algo que ya había sentido antes en la línea temporal pasada, durante el festival del Héroe del Año, que eventualmente llevó a los eventos del Árbol del Comienzo. Un aura muy familiar que dormía dentro de él, el aura del primer usuario de dichos poderes que Ash conoció en su vida y le enseñó sobre ella.

Lucario estaba dentro del bastón, y ahora Ash lo tenía en sus manos.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¿Qué tal amigos? Aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo. Ya podemos ver un poco más allá los poderes de Ash como bloodliner, que le vinieron de maravilla para ganar su segunda medalla, especialmente contra esas tramposas hermanas, aunque parece que no lo controla bien del todo todavía. ¿Qué les parece? Estaban tan desesperadas que no les importaba ponerlo en una batalla donde si perdía tendría que esperar otro año para poder desafiar gimnasios (aunque claro, ellas no podían saber que Ash tenía MUCHÍSIMO más que perder que ellas si perdía esa batalla). Y encima de eso, todavía tienen el nervio de acusarlo de hacer trampa cuando él se las arregla para darle vuelta. Pero al final todo resultó bien, y aunque esa medalla le da pase libre directo a la Liga Índigo, entiende que todavía no está listo, así que no nos vamos a perder de sus aventuras y desafíos en los demás gimnasios. Y ahora además tiene en sus manos el bastón de Lucario. Esperemos que pronto lo saque, y lo incorpore a su equipo de manera oficial, ¿no sería genial?

Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior a **Soul of Demon, dragon titanico, BRANDON369, KRT215, bladetri** (último aviso, sigue con el mismo patrón y ya no me molestaré en responderte los reviews, deja lo aburrido y vago), **Crypt** **Atzel, RedYellowLove** y **Amo del vacio.** Al **Guest** que dejó un review pidiendo una historia de "Goku viajando en el tiempo y que se quede con Bulma y 18" (el cual ya lo borré, así que no se molesten en buscarlo), si esa persona lee estas notas, voy a aclararle algunos puntos. Primero, yo no soy el escritor de este fic, solo el traductor. Segundo, no escribo historias por petición de nadie, puede ser que tome sugerencias de mis amigos, pero hasta allí. Y tercero, la razón de borrarlo, si lo que vas a decir no tiene relevancia en la historia que estás comentando, hazme un favor y ahórratelo.

Antes de marcharme, para quienes sean PokéShippers o AmourShippers (o en determinado caso, sean ambos), les invito a pasar a leer el fic que estoy haciendo en colaboración con **ZeekLaerers,** titulado "La cima del Campeón". Igual que yo con "Amigas y Rivales por igual" y "Encrucijadas - Entre una Sirena y una Princesa", él quiso intentar su propia versión de "coexistencia" entre esos dos shippings, pero tomando un enfoque muy diferente al mío (y el desenlace también será distinto). Si les interesa, pasen por su perfil, tanto él como yo apreciaremos mucho sus comentarios. En fin, eso es todo, nos veremos el día 13 con el siguiente capítulo de esta traducción, hasta entonces, yo me voy a trabajar en otra de mis historias pendientes (específicamente, mi siguiente capítulo de Hyrule Warriors). ¡Hasta luego!


	11. Un día en la vida (relleno)

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 11:** Un día en la vida (relleno).

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Vaniville…**_

Nunca le habían agradado los humanos, era así de simple. Eran criaturas extrañas y ruidosas, que siempre andaban cambiando la tierra en maneras que a ella no le gustaban. Convertían los bosques en junglas de acero y concreto con sus ruidosas máquinas. ¿Por qué no podían estar satisfechos columpiándose en lianas de árbol en árbol, en vez de ir de un lugar a otro en esas extrañas cajas de metal? También deseaba no tener que lucir como uno de ellos; definitivamente preferiría verse más como su padre, su madre y el resto de su familia.

Sin embargo, su infortunada apariencia (cabello púrpura largo, espeso y salvaje, piel morena y ojos marrones) tenía, por lo menos, un beneficio. Cuando su familia se veía afligida por heridas y enfermedades que las reservas de bayas no podrían curar, podía fácilmente hacerse pasar por humana y conseguir medicinas en los asentamientos humanos. Antiquemaduras, Antídotos, Pociones… a veces su familia las necesitaba, y ella era la única que podía ir y conseguirlas. Inclusive había obtenido algunas de esas esferas que los humanos llamaban "Pokébolas", con lo que algunos de los amigos que había conocido en sus viajes podrían acompañarla a dondequiera que fuese.

Por tal motivo, su familia hizo que aprendiera a hablar el lenguaje humano, para así poder hacerse pasar por una de ellos, al menos por un tiempo. Ayudaba mucho, después de todo, que su familia era de una de las especies de Pokémon más inteligentes que había.

Observando a una madre humana con su hija intentando, por alguna razón, montar en un Rhyhorn (lo cual terminó con la hija cayéndose de espaldas en el suelo, y gritándole a su madre acerca de lo mucho que detestaba este estúpido deporte), sacudió la cabeza. Humanos, qué criaturas tan bizarras. Tal vez hablara y se viera como ellos, pero jamás podría llegar a pensar como ellos, o a entenderlos del todo.

Qué importaba, de todas maneras ella y su familia estaban a punto de marcharse. Muy pronto emigrarían hacia otra región.

* * *

 _ **Cuartel general del Equipo Rocket, unos días después…**_

Giovanni, el más poderoso jefe del crimen en cuatro regiones, y uno de los altos puestos en la lista de los más buscados por la Policía Internacional, frunció el cejo mientras se encontraba rodeado de cientos de pantallas holográficas, cada una de ellas mostrando un evento diferente que involucraba directamente bloodliners, o por lo menos parecían tener alguna conexión con los que habían surgido y aparecían en las noticias en los últimos años. Aunque las conexiones eran algo vagas, sin duda eran mucho más realistas que esos teóricos de las conspiraciones que seguían insistiendo en tratar de exorcizar a los Voltorbs.

\- _En el Pueblo Mahogany de la región Johto, el Pokémart local fue destruido en un incendio durante una confrontación entre un bloodliner y la policía._ – Los restos quemados de la sucursal de esa cadena casi global de tientas todavía parecían echar humo, y la policía había puesto cinta por toda la escena. – _El representante nativo de Pueblo Mahogany, Frederick Swietenia, un muy conocido miembro anti-bloodliner del gobierno de Johto ha convocado a una conferencia de prensa para esta tarde, posiblemente para revelar nuevos planes para legislación y control de los bloodliners…_

 _-_ "Y sin molestarse en averiguar quién empezó el asunto." _–_ pensó Giovanni para sí mismo con sarcasmo, antes de voltear hacia otra pantalla.

\- _…continuando con nuestra cobertura de los recientes homicidios de varios eruditos en el área de Ciudad Canalave, evidencia reciente ha revelado que fueron empleadas muchas técnicas para despistar a los forenses. Basándonos en información recibida, los asesinatos rápidamente fueron seguidos por la destrucción de las residencias de las víctimas vía ataques de Hidropulso, Giga Drenaje y Fuego Fatuo, aparentemente en un intento de destruir toda su investigación. Los eruditos, miembros de un grupo dedicado al estudio de los Pokémon legendarios, eran muy conocidos por publicar varios artículos sobre los hábitos y comportamientos de las bestias legendarias de Johto y los pájaros legendarios de Kanto, y recientemente habían comenzado a investigar sobre los dragones tras varios de los mitos en Sinnoh y Unova…_ – Un reportaje más antiguo que tenía lugar en una propiedad rodeada de bosques cerca de la costa, y en todo el centro de esta, una enorme pila de escombros.

 _\- "_ 50/50 a quién fue el responsable de ese _." –_ Giovanni decidió que ese era relevante.

\- _A continuación en Noticias Vulpix, una entrevista con el Doctor Yung..._

 _ **¡BEEP, BEEP!**_

La alarma de una llamada entrante del trío al que asignó a observar al muchacho sonó en aquel momento, terminando con su tren de pensamiento. Giovanni minimizó fuera de vista todas las ventanas y dejó solo una mostrando en video al soldado conocido como James corriendo encima de una caminadora (y vestido con ropas de entrenamiento modernas). El Koffing del soldado (con una banda alrededor de la frente sin razón aparente), flotaba junto a él enfrente de un ventilador que le soplaba con fuerza, más o menos lo que sería el efecto de una caminadora improvisada para un Pokémon como Koffing, aunque de primera instancia pareciera inútil.

\- Puedes hablar, pero primero dime… ¿qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?

\- _Entrenando, jefecito. El niño que nos ordenó que acecháramos_ … – Giovanni sintió que le venía una jaqueca con ese comentario. – _Ahora mismo se detuvo para hacer entrenamiento, y Meowth lo está vigilando, así que mientras tanto nosotros dos decidimos entrenar un poco. El niño se está volviendo fuerte, señor, muy fuerte y muy rápido. Tenemos que seguirle el paso, y cuando terminemos aquí, mi Koffing estará listo para lo que le venga._

Giovanni frunció el cejo y resopló enojado; la idea de que sus secuaces estuvieran tratando de hacerse más fuertes era algo bueno, e inquietante al mismo tiempo. Había una razón por la cual prefería que sus soldados usaran Pokémon de tipo Veneno y Normal muy comunes (era mucho más fácil controlar a sus secuaces si estos solo estaban armados con Ekans y Rattatas). Aunque para equilibrar su preocupación, estaba esa anormal lealtad que el trío tenía hacia él.

\- ¿Dijiste que los dos? ¿Si me permites preguntar, en qué está metida tu compañera en este momento? – inquirió Giovanni.

\- _Oh, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea._ – sonrió James. – _Dígame, jefecito, ¿conoce al líder de gimnasio de Hoenn Juan?_

Giovanni respondió a ese nombre apretando tanto los puños que empezaron a dolerle, recordando el último torneo internacional de líderes de gimnasio donde peleó contra ese nombre. Esa personalidad tan extravagante suya, había puesto de los nervios a Giovanni, todo el tiempo hablando basuras acerca de "la belleza interna de los Pokémon" y otras tonterías que no quería recordar. Y por supuesto, tampoco quería recordar lo que sucedió en su último encuentro con el hombre.

\- Sí, lo conozco. – dijo Giovanni con gravedad, resistiéndose a la urgencia de frotarse las sienes para borrar sus memorias de ese líder de gimnasio.

 _\- Dicen que lo consideran el sexto líder más fuerte en todas las regiones porque combina sus habilidades de batalla con la fineza e impredecibilidad de un coordinador Pokémon, así que Jessie decidió participar en concursos Pokémon para ver si aprende algunos de esos trucos, y al parecer no le fue tan mal para ser la primera vez. ¡Imagine el potencial, jefecito, tener su propia as de batalla y coordinadora como Juan!_

\- Sí, sí, continúen en lo que están como deseen, pero no me llamen a menos que sea importante. Giovanni fuera. – Giovanni desactivó el dispositivo de comunicación, poniendo una cara digna de alguien que escuchó una leyenda muy molesta del siglo XII.

El jefe del mayor grupo criminal de Kanto inmediatamente se dirigió a la vitrina donde guardaba su licor. Tomó una garrafa donde estaba guardado un whisky de más de 150 años de añejo, sirvió un poco en un vaso de cristal, y se lo bajó de un solo trago.

Maldito ese Juan… con todos los demonios.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 104…**_

Charmander puso cara de fastidio al darse cuenta de que su ataque de Brasas no servía de nada contra las defensas de Pikachu. Los dos estaban en medio de un entrenamiento especial. Charmander atacaba, y Pikachu se ponía a rotar en el suelo soltando su energía eléctrica; estaba volviendo a tratar de aprender la técnica del Contraescudo. Ante esto, el resto de los Pokémon que observaban (Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Aipom y Pidgeotto) aplaudieron alegremente.

Ash había traído a su Krabby al equipo un poco antes, para explicarle la situación en su totalidad. Hecho esto, lo envió de nuevo para volver a enfocar su entrenamiento en el laboratorio de Oak, viendo que había funcionado bien la última vez, y de todos modos prefería hacerlo así. Y considerando que Butterfree nunca estuvo en el rancho del laboratorio, Krabby aprovechó de darle el tour por el lugar.

\- Char. _Sigo creyendo que se ve ridículo. –_ Charmander no tuvo pelos en la lengua al dar su opinión acerca del Contraescudo.

\- Sí, bueno, a ti te sería difícil hacerlo con tu cola. – señaló Ash, habiendo notado la muy obvia limitación física que le impediría a Charmander ejecutar la técnica. – Por eso, tu único papel es probar qué tan efectivos son los demás bloqueando.

\- ¿Bulba? _Es una técnica decente, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿por qué ninguno de tus Pokémon de Unova jamás lo utilizaron?_

Recordando sus intentos (fallidos) de enseñarle a sus Pokémon de Unova cómo utilizar el Contraescudo, inmediatamente pasaron por su mente las imágenes de un Oshawott mareado, Tepig caído de espaldas e incapaz de volverse a poner de pie, y Snivy echándole una mirada asesina, que por cierto fue muy efectiva contra él. Ash suspiró antes de responderles.

\- Pues… no funcionó muy bien cuando lo intentamos. Es decir, Leavanny podría haber tenido algo de potencial para lograrlo, pero nunca tuvimos el tiempo para hacerlo. En ese momento tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como Brycen y Roxie, también las locuras del Equipo Rocket, la liga y… los Genesects...

Era muy extraño. En Johto y Sinnoh, había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar y experimentar con ideas como el Contraescudo, aunque no fuese lo bastante inteligente para hacerlo en Johto. Y en ligas como Hoenn y Unova, nunca tuvo tiempo suficiente.

\- De acuerdo, veamos qué pueden hacer el resto. Charmander y Butterfree, ustedes dos harán los ataques para probar. – les dijo. Igual que Charmander con su cola, las alas de Butterfree le dificultaban ejecutar el Contraescudo. – Butterfree, intenta convertir Confusión en Psicorrayo, Charmander, sigue practicando con Brasas.

Para el final del día, Pikachu había logrado desempolvar por completo su Contraescudo. Aipom también estaba llegando muy cerca. Squirtle parecía prometedor, al meterse en su caparazón y rotar mientras disparaba Pistola de Agua, muy parecido a como solía ser su Hidrobomba. Mientras tanto, Bulbasaur… bueno, él les hizo prometer a todos que nunca, jamás, volverían a mencionar todas las veces que salió volando a estrellarse en árboles tratando de hacer que la técnica funcionara (y exigiendo que nunca más lo obligaran a hacer eso). Al final, Ash decidió que Bulbasaur podía simplemente rotar sus Látigos Cepas a su alrededor para repeler los ataques del enemigo.

Pasando a algo más, cuando Ash salió a toda prisa para tratar de salvar a Misty, terminó dejando atrás muchas de sus cosas. A pesar de que no había gente por ahí que se las pudiera robar, toda el área estaba llena de Pokémon salvajes, y para cuando regresaron por ellas, sus tiendas estaban totalmente llenas de agujeros, seguramente producto de Caterpies y Weedles hambrientos, por suerte, el resto de sus cosas estaban intactas. Con lo caras que estaban las tiendas de campaña (sumado a que Misty no quería quedarse en Cerulean más de lo absolutamente necesario), ya no eran una opción. Por suerte para ellos, había otra alternativa con la cual los entrenadores que pasaban la noche lejos de la civilización podían minimizar los riesgos que llegaran Golbats salvajes a chuparles la sangre.

Parándose frente a un par de árboles, Psyduck procedió a inclinarse respetuosamente, antes de emitir un brillo púrpura, y darles un puñetazo a los troncos al mismo tiempo. Los árboles se sacudieron, y la energía hizo que sus ramas y estructura cambiaran de forma, pareciéndose más a una especie de refugios para pasar la noche, o inclusive ocultarse en ellos para darle un susto a cualquier idiota desprevenido que pasara por allí.

\- Duck. _Dos bases secretas para que pasen la noche, señor y señorita que respetaría un poco más si me alimentara más a menudo. Aunque esto sería más sencillo si los dos solo se aparearan y ocuparan el mismo nido. Lo que digo es, ¿por qué no lo han hecho?_

Misty le echó una mirada asesina al pato, aunque sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco. La habilidad de Psyduck de utilizar Poder Secreto era la única razón por la cual no lo había enviado a quedarse/molestar al Profesor Oak junto con Goldeen y Horsea. Ahora tenía en su equipo activo al Gyarados que Ash había capturado para ella. Fue realmente muy amable de su parte que utilizara una de las Pokébolas de ella en vez de una de las suyas. ¿Cuántos entrenadores, ante la idea de tener su propio Gyarados, no hubiesen elegido capturarlo para ellos, y más con uno que era relativamente dócil? Decirle que lo apreciaba parecía no ser suficiente. Aunque si lo hubiese capturado para él, quizás hubiese accedido después a intercambiárselo por Psyduck. Ya sin poder seguir más por ese día, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a su sueño…

 ** _..._**

 _\- ¡Gyarados, termina esto con Hidropulso!_

 _Formando un orbe azul masivo enfrente de su cara, Gyarados soltó el poderoso ataque de agua concentrada contra el Pinsir de su retador (el cual se veía mucho más amenazador de lo que realmente era), haciéndolo volar a todo lo largo del campo de batalla y estrellándolo contra la pared, desplomándose derrotado._

 _\- ¡Pinsir ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Gyarados! ¡La victoria es para la líder de gimnasio, Misty!_

 ** _..._**

 _\- Misty, ¿es cierto que planeas entrar a la Liga Pokémon para retarlos por un puesto en el Alto Mando?_

 _\- ¿Planeas utilizar a tu Kyogre o Suicune?_

 _\- ¿A quién planeas desplazar de su puesto en el Alto Mando? ¿Bruno? ¿Lorelei? ¿Agatha?_

 _La Misty en sueños (esto tenía que ser un sueño al darse cuenta que su oponente estaba usando a esos grotescos tipo Insecto en lugar de Hierba o Eléctrico), que aparentaba haber alcanzado sus 35 años, y llevaba puesto un traje de baño blanco con líneas azules con una chaqueta (su diseño de la Generación IV) que la hacía ver realmente atractiva, se sonrojó al ser rodeada por una oleada de paparazzi._

 _\- Uno a la vez, por favor, uno a la vez. Respondiendo a las preguntas en orden: Sí, no, y todavía no lo sé. Quiero ganar la competencia, pero lo haré limpiamente. ¿Qué clase de victoria sería si le suelto a mi Kyogre a todos mis oponentes? Me he estado preparando para desafiar al Alto Mando desde hace años, desde el día en que recuperé el gimnasio de mi familia cuando cumplí los 18. Desde entonces, he tenido que trabajar muy duro para restaurarlo a su antigua gloria después de que mis hermanas lo arruinaron. Ha sido un trabajo muy duro, pero puedo decirles con certeza que siento que podré dejar mi gimnasio en buenas manos cuando ingrese al Alto Mando. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?_

 ** _..._**

 _\- No sé si esté lista para esto, mamá. Es decir, tú eres demasiado buena y yo… solo soy yo. Aquel debilucho de los tipo Insecto me venció como si nada._

 _\- No te sientas mal, cariño. Estabas usando a tu Starmie, y lograste derrotarle a tres antes de caer. Solo necesitar ganar más experiencia. Todo a su debido tiempo, mi pequeña Cordelia. – decía Misty, acariciándole el cabello a su hija._

 _Misty no tenía idea del por qué en sus sueños de lo que su futuro podía depararle, su hija (única aparentemente) se llamaba Cordelia. Tal vez una parte en su subconsciente creía que todos los hermanos tendrían una relación tan tóxica como la que tuvo ella con sus hermanas. Tal vez era que le gustaba el nombre Cordelia, y no quería seguir el mismo patrón que sus padres (Rose, Petunia, Margarita, Rododendro...), Misty no tenía idea. Ella no era una psicóloga ni nada de eso._

 _Cordelia siempre aparecía igual (por lo general) en sus sueños: una versión un poco más alta de sí misma en su edad actual al momento de tener el sueño. Aunque claro, ocasionalmente había algún que otro… cambio menor en sus rasgos. De nuevo, ya que Misty nunca había tenido a una persona a quien realmente considerase como su futuro compañero de vida, tal vez su mente solo se ponía a jugar con quién podría ser el potencial padre de Cordelia._

 _Colocando las manos en los hombros de su pequeña, Misty continuó:_

 _\- Todos empezamos siendo novatos. Todos cometemos errores. Pero lo importante es aprender de ellos, y usarlos para ser mejores. Seguir adelante, esa es la única forma de vivir._

 ** _..._**

Misty de pronto se despertó al terminar esa línea, para encontrarse no con su hija soñada, sino con Psyduck mirándola, y parecía verse muy aliviado.

\- Duck. _Oh, qué bien, despertaste sola. Así no tuviste que estrangularme por hacerlo antes de recordar que me pediste que te despertara. Otra vez_.

Misty hubiera rodado los ojos ante ese comentario del pato, pero no se sentía con ganas. Poniéndose de pie con un bostezo, se levantó y se estiró, vestida únicamente con una camiseta muy larga, azul claro y mostrando una imagen de su heroína personal, la miembro del Alto Mando Lorelei, posando con su Dewgong y Jynx.

 _-_ "Seguir adelante… esa es la única forma de vivir." _–_ pensó. Eso era cierto. No tenía sentido seguir arrastrando el pasado, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo atrás y mirar hacia el futuro.

Seguir arrastrando el pasado no haría otra cosa que traerle más dolor. Lo único que importaba ahora era seguir luchando por su sueño. Llegar a ese punto en su vida donde tenía todo lo que deseaba: su trabajo soñado, amigos, una familia, todo.

Con dichos pensamientos en su mente incluso horas después, dejó caer su anzuelo de pescar en la corriente de un río cercano, manteniendo en su rostro una expresión de concentración. A los pocos minutos, algo picó, y con un fuerte jalón Misty sacó del agua a un enorme Poliwrath, que apenas lo vio causó que Psyduck se echara para atrás del miedo.

\- ¡¿PSY!? _¡¿Qué, un Poliwrath salvaje?!_

Misty no se sorprendió mucho ante esto, después de todo, estas cosas podían pasar. Especies de Pokémon que la gente generalmente consideraba que "solo evolucionaban en cautiverio" como Machamp o Gallade, podían ser de hecho encontradas en lo salvaje. Por supuesto, eran ocurrencias muy raras. De hecho, las más comunes de estas eran las evoluciones de Pokémon por rocas evolutivas. Por supuesto, las preguntas de si los Raichus o Vileplumes evolucionaban de manera accidental o intencional, o cómo exactamente era que un Graveler o un Kadabra salvaje podían evolucionar por sí solos, seguían siendo investigadas por los científicos, en particular por el Profesor Rowan.

A pesar de que Misty tenía preferencias por capturar Pokémon puramente de tipo Agua (estaba planeando atrapar un Magikarp en algún momento), como su meta personal era atrapar a todos los Pokémon de tipo Agua, este no lo podía dejar escapar. Por supuesto, dicho Pokémon no iba a dejarse atrapar así nada más, y su reacción fue tratar de golpearla con un Bofetón Despertador. Misty lo evitó inclinándose hacia atrás, aunque alcanzó a rozarle el estómago con sus manotas. Aunque podría usar sus poderes para controlar al Poliwrath, podía ver que a diferencia de su Goldeen, este Pokémon tenía su orgullo. Al parecer no competía con nadie por territorio o comida, así que, con todos sus estándares, estaba feliz con su vida actual.

Hacer que este Poliwrath se dejara capturar causaría muchos problemas a la larga. La única forma de capturarlo sin lastimar su orgullo, era derrotarlo en una batalla justa. Ahora, podría utilizar a Psyduck… no, quería capturar al Poliwrath, no darle un saco de golpear personal amarillo y fastidioso. Además, ya el pato ya estaba retrocediendo y sin que le hubiesen dado un Cabezazo. Así, tendría que utilizar a otro de sus combatientes.

\- ¡Gyarados, usa Furia Dragón!

Saliendo de su Pokébola en un estallido de luz blanca, Gyarados aterrizó en el banco del río salpicando el agua, empezando a cargar una esfera de energía verde en su mandíbula, y soltándola, para golpear con fuerza a Poliwrath en castigo por su intento fallido por abofetear a Misty. El renacuajo, ahora un poco quemado por el poder de ese ataque, se volvió a poner de pie para mirar desafiante a su agresor.

\- ¡Poli! _¡Soy el rey de este río, estúpida humana y su mascota! ¡He engendrado a miles de Poliwags, que crecieron para ser cientos de poderosos Poliwhirls que llevan mis poderosos genes! ¡Soy el pináculo de la evolución en este río! ¡Váyanse de aquí o enfrentarán mi ira!_

Gyarados le respondió con un rugido, que básicamente podía traducirse como:

\- _Y yo soy Gyarados, haz lo que te digo y déjate capturar por mi entrenadora o te haré volar en pedazos_.

Poliwrath no quiso tomar la advertencia con seriedad, y se lanzó para golpearlo con toda la fuerza masiva de un Puño Dinámico. Gyarados simplemente volvió a escupirle Furia Dragón, tres veces más solo para asegurarse que se quedara tranquilo. Misty sonrió de ver lo eficiente que era su nuevo amigo. El Poliwrath no pudo oponer resistencia cuando le lanzó la Pokébola, y la captura fue instantánea. Hecho esto, se acercó a su Pokémon para felicitarlo por un trabajo bien hecho.

\- Muchas gracias, Gyarados, eres el mejor.

Gyarados lanzó un rugido de felicidad, tan fuerte que el eco hizo que varias colonias de Pidgeys en las cercanías salieran volando de miedo. Psyduck espió asomando la cabeza por detrás de las rocas donde se escondió.

\- Psy-y-y. _Me gustaba más mi vida cuando ella no tenía una serpiente marina gigantesca y asesina._

Gyarados de nuevo solo volvió a rugir alegremente, sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Psyduck.

* * *

 _ **Y casi al mismo tiempo…**_

\- ¡Funciona, funciona! ¡Actívate!

Pikachu y Bulbasaur sudaron una gota gorda al ver a Ash. Charmander simplemente lo ignoraba, pues estaba muy ocupado usando Garra de Metal en un árbol cercano, mientras Squirtle practicaba junto con Aipom y Pidgeotto que trataban de romper la defensa de su ahora perfeccionado Contraescudo.

\- ¡Lucario, te libero! ¡Lucario, yo te elijo! ¡Invoco a Lucario! ¡Lucario, SHAZAM! ¡Lu, Lu, Lu, Lucario, HOOOO! ¡Bastón que guardas los poderes de Lucario, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Ash, quién aceptó esta misión contigo, LIBÉRATE!

Bulbasaur terminó por hartarse y utilizó Látigo Cepa para darle un zape a Ash en la frente para que se detuviera, especialmente después del último, con tanto drama de estar gritando y haciendo poses ridículas.

\- Pikapi. _Ash, apuntarle con el bastón a algo, o golpearlo dramáticamente contra el suelo diciendo algo genial no hará que Lucario salga. Solo… hace que te veas ridículo._ – dijo Pikachu, limitándose a decirle la verdad.

Ash solo pudo gruñir de frustración, y le dio un sacudón al bastón haciendo que se retrajera a una forma más compacta, como para colgárselo del cinturón o meterlo en la mochila más fácilmente.

\- *Suspiro*, lo sé, pero es que es… frustrante, Pikachu. – dijo Ash. – Digo, la última vez, solo lo sostuve por un rato, y Lucario pudo salir por sí solo. Ahora, aunque está aquí, no puedo sacarlo.

Había intentado frotarlo como una lámpara de genio. Había intentado mantenerlo cerca de él todo el tiempo. Hasta había probado ver si había alguna frase de activación… y todavía nada. Lo que más le preocupaba, era que parecía irle mejor tratando de averiguar cómo hacer funcionar el bastón que en lo que sucedió en el Gimnasio Cerulean. Desde entonces no había podido volver a incrementar de manera espontánea el poder de los ataques de sus Pokémon, cada vez que lo intentaba, parecía más bien que estaba… sufriendo constipación (según Pikachu). Si encontraba la manera de sacar a Lucario de allí, podría tener a alguien que potencialmente le podría dar algún consejo, o por lo menos, al no tener que estar concentrándose en liberarlo, tendría más tiempo para dedicarse a sus poderes y ver cómo funcionaban por sí mismo…

\- ¡Hey, tú!

Ash se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una cara vagamente familiar aproximándosele. Aquel chico peliverde con un Sandshrew que conoció aquella vez… cuyo nombre de pronto se le había escapado de la cabeza de momento. ¿Alex? ¿Johnny? Era algo entre esos dos.

\- ¿Me hablas a mí? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad. El Sandshrew y su entrenador adoptaron idénticas expresiones de superioridad.

\- Tú serás mi número 100.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Planeo desafiar a la Liga Pokémon cuando tenga 100 victorias consecutivas, y decidí que tú serás mi número 100. – dijo el chico. – Y dime, ¿a quién tienes para que mi Sandshrew lo venza?

Charmander parecía estar listo para pelear, pero Ash levantó la mano para que se detuviera. Aunque no recordaba del todo a este chico, algo sí le era familiar, y era que había perdido contra él. Ahora, tal vez tenía la oportunidad de corregir eso, y aunque Charmander fuese rudo, había una ventaja por tipos a considerar. Además, no había podido darle oportunidad de pelear a Squirtle todavía en una batalla oficial.

\- ¡Squirtle, tu turno! – le gritó a su tortuga, que saltó con estilo y aterrizó frente a él. El chico del Sandshrew simplemente sonrió.

\- ¡Empecemos de una vez! ¡Sandshrew, Picotazo Venenoso! – El Pokémon con aspecto de armadillo saltó y empezó a girar en el aire, disparando una lluvia de agujas venenosas contra Squirtle.

\- ¡Bloquea con Refugio, después Pistola de Agua! – ordenó Ash.

Squirtle se retrajo en su caparazón, con lo que las agujas rebotaron en él sin causarle daño alguno, y apenas cesó el ataque volvió a salir y le escupió un torrente de agua al Pokémon de tipo Tierra. Pero este puso la pata al frente y lo resistió como si nada.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Ash y todos sus Pokémon presentes casi se les caen las mandíbulas. La sonrisa del entrenador de Sandshrew se volvió todavía más pronunciada.

\- ¡El agua es la mayor debilidad de un tipo Tierra, así que entrenamos para maximizar la defensa especial! – declaró. Eso echó a andar los engranajes en el cerebro de Ash.

\- "Ah, así que era él." – pensó Ash, cuando por fin se acordó. A.J., así se hacía llamar.

\- ¡Ahora acábalo, acábalo con Fisura!

El Sandshrew saltó en el aire y cayó golpeando con su puño el suelo con fuerza. Una grieta masiva se formó y empezó a avanzar como una serpiente hacia Squirtle.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado, y lanza otra Pistola de Agua!

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Squirtle saltó hacia el lado derecho de la grieta y disparó otro sólido torrente de agua hacia Sandshrew, que de nuevo volvió a soportar el golpe (aunque con algo de fatiga).

\- ¡Eso no va a funcionar! ¡Ahora, Tumba de Rocas!

Formando una docena de piedras girando en espiral a su alrededor, Sandshrew las lanzó volando contra Squirtle, que ni siquiera se tensó pues sabía que Ash tenía algo preparado para una situación como esta.

\- ¡Bloquéalas con Contraescudo! – indicó Ash, tomando por sorpresa a A.J.

\- ¡¿Contra qué?!

Squirtle volvió a retraerse dentro de su caparazón, solo que esta vez lo hizo de espaldas, y empezó a girar al tiempo que lanzaba el Pistola de Agua desde adentro, igual como antes utilizaba la Hidrobomba. El agua empezó a formar una espiral alrededor de Squirtle que actuó como una barrera, atrapando todas las rocas y desviándolas hacia los lados, sorprendiendo a Sandshrew y a su entrenador.

\- ¡Imposible!

\- ¡No eres el único que hace su propio entrenamiento especial! – replicó Ash. – ¡Ahora Squirtle, Embestida!

Squirtle dejó de girar y utilizó su cola, usándola como palanca para volver a ponerse de pie, y se lanzó a la carga contra Sandshrew, dándole con todo su poder tortuga en el estómago. El Pokémon tipo Tierra retrocedió unos pocos metros, y tanto Squirtle como Ash sabían muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

\- ¡Ahora, dale Pistola de Agua de cerca!

Recibiendo ese torrente a quemarropa, Sandshrew voló con tremenda fuerza, yendo a aterrizar de espaldas al lado de su entrenador, que estaba con la boca abierta, de ver a su Pokémon noqueado. A.J. no pudo más que caer de rodillas por el shock de sufrir una derrota.

\- Pero… todo nuestro entrenamiento…

Ash, que no tenía ganas de vanagloriarse por su victoria, decidió acercarse a su oponente y darle el reconocimiento que merecía.

\- Se nota que dio resultado. – le dijo. – Tu Sandshrew pudo soportar varios ataques superefectivos, con ese poder, podría haberte ganado una medalla fácilmente en el gimnasio Cerulean. Lástima que lo cerraron, así que eso ya no se va a poder. Pero igual, Sandshrew ya está para ganarte tu primera medalla, y tal vez algunas más.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- No lo creo, lo sé. – respondió Ash. – Una racha de 99 victorias sigue siendo impresionante. Ya estás más que listo para ir por la liga. Oye, si quieres un consejo, te volverás más fuerte si no te quedas en un solo lugar. Viaja por todas partes, experimenta cosas nuevas. Si quieres ser el mejor, ponte a prueba con todos los que conozcas en esta región y más allá.

A.J recogió a su derrotado Sandshrew, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Ash. Después de un rato, respondió con una sonrisa de aceptación.

\- Creo que siempre puedo contar mi captura de Beedrill y Butterfree como la victoria que me faltó. ¿Tú ya tienes tus propias medallas?

Ash asintió, abriendo su chaleco para mostrarle las dos medallas que tenía en él. Bueno, técnicamente contaban por nueve, pero él no necesitaba saber eso, y tampoco era que Cerulean valiera para presumir de ello.

\- Bueno, gracias por la batalla. – dijo el peliverde extendiéndole la mano. – Espero que nos veamos en la Liga Pokémon para una revancha.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Ash sonrió y le dio el apretón, felicitándolo. Por dentro no pudo evitar preguntarse si A.J. había logrado llegar a la Liga Pokémon la última vez. Y no solo él, ¿qué había pasado con Otoshi, el chico con ese Marowak?

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Vermillion…**_

Ash tenía un buen presentimiento con la batalla que se aproximaba. Pikachu ya había recuperado todos los ataques de velocidad necesarios para superar a Raichu, en caso de que fuera a repetirse la batalla de la última vez, y si no era así, el resto de su equipo era bastante sólido para respaldarlo. Bulbasaur tenía su resistencia natural a los ataques eléctricos, Aipom era lo bastante ágil para esquivarlos, Charmander simplemente sería capaz de abrirse paso con sus propios ataques a través de todo lo que le lanzaran, Squirtle tenía el Contraescudo como as bajo la manga para defenderse y Butterfree podría utilizar Somnífero si todo lo demás fallaba (había dejado a Pidgeotto fuera de esto para que descansara, y además porque no tenía ningún truco efectivo para pelear contra tipos Eléctricos todavía).

Aproximándose a la puerta del Gimnasio Vermillion, el trío compuesto por él, Misty y Pikachu subió las escaleras de entrada, todos con una expresión llena de confianza y determinación. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer flaquear la confianza de Ash el día de hoy. Aunque el duo de punks que custodiaban la entrada sí los obligaron a detenerse.

\- Muy bien, niño, ¿qué buscas aquí? – exigió saber uno de ellos. En respuesta Ash abrió su chaleco, mostrando sus dos medallas, haciendo que estos sonrieran. – Estás de suerte, muchachito, el Teniente no ha tenido retadores por tercera medalla hoy. No desde el mocoso con el Wartortle y ese otro con una niñita rubia que parecía su porrista hace unos días.

Ash tuvo esa familiar sensación de fastidio, solo por el hecho de que en esta línea temporal también parecía que Gary iba un paso por delante de él, incluso sin aquel auto deportivo.

\- El retador que está ahora viene por su segunda medalla, así que puedes entrar cuando haya terminado. Aunque claro, no te culparemos si te asustas y sales corriendo con tu mami cuando veas de lo que es capaz.

\- Pero primero… – El segundo punk sonrió mientras sacaba su propia Pokébola, y su compañero hizo lo mismo. – Tendrás que demostrarnos que puedes a nosotros primero. ¡Ve, Magnemite!

Al ver salir al Pokémon magnético, Ash exhaló una pequeña risa. Un poco de calentamiento no vendría mal, y ya tenía en mente quién sería perfecto para el trabajo.

* * *

 _ **Cinco minutos después…**_

 **\- MAGNEMITE, EL POKÉMON MAGNÉTICO. DURANTE LA ERA DE SEÑORES DE LA GUERRA EN KANTO, LOS MAGNEMITES ERAN MUY APRECIADOS POR SU RARO TIPO ACERO, LO QUE LES PERMITÍA EVITAR MUCHOS DE LOS VENENOS LETALES DE LOS POKÉMON NATIVOS DE LA REGIÓN. SIN EMBARGO, SU DEBILIDAD AL FUEGO ESTÁ MUY BIEN DOCUMENTADA, Y SE SABE DE ALGUNOS QUE HAN TERMINADO COMO BOCADILLOS DE CIERTO CHARMANDER EN CRECIMIENTO.**

Dexter parecía muy orgulloso y divertido de decir en voz alta dicha información, pues de hecho, el Charmander de Ash en aquel momento le estaba mordiendo el imán izquierdo a uno de los Magnemites del dueto de punks, y el otro yacía en el suelo noqueado con evidentes marcas de quemaduras.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Eres un tipo rudo, ahora por favor llama a esa cosa! – lloriquearon los punks.

Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando del espectáculo, Ash no era tan cruel como para dejar que a Charmander se le fuera la mano, y finalmente le ordenó dejar de reafirmar su dominancia antes de dejarle marcas de mordidas permanentes. Este obedeció a regañadientes, pero al parecer tenía ganas de más.

Ya con Charmander de vuelta en su Pokébola (al igual que el Magnemite masticado), los punks abrieron la puerta del gimnasio sin tardanza, revelando lo que parecía ser un muy familiar ring de box (aunque más iluminado y más asientos a su alrededor, a diferencia de la última vez), y el Teniente Surge, (que seguía siendo tan inexplicablemente enorme como la última vez) riéndose como un demente mientras su Voltorb volaba por todo el lugar (al parecer levitando con Super Imán), al tiempo que disparaba múltiples ataques de Bomba Sónica contra el Pokémon que estaba debajo, mientras Surge gritaba "¡BOMBARDEO AÉREO!" o algo por el estilo. Ash no tenía idea de qué sentido tenía gritar tan fuerte el nombre del ataque, pero lo que hubiera sido, al parecer había sido muy efectivo, pues en cuanto el polvo se disipó, Voltorb regresó al lado de Surge, y todo lo que quedó en el campo era un Dugtrio extremadamente golpeado.

\- ¡Dugtrio ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Voltorb! – declaró el réferi. El retador retornó a su Dugtrio mientras Surge se reía con ganas.

\- No eres el primero que cree que puede ganarme con un tipo Tierra. ¡JAJAJAJA! No me detendrás tan fácilmente. Los tipos no importan en la guerra, niño, lo que importa es la calidad, y ese Dugtrio tuyo no tenía ninguna. ¿Tienes algo mejor que eso?

El chico en cuestión, que no hizo más que mirar con rabia su Pokébola en silencio durante todo el discursito de Surge, simplemente fue a sacar la segunda. Estaba parado en una sombra, así que Ash no pudo verlo bien o distinguirlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo escucharon hablar, tanto Ash como Pikachu sintieron que sonaron sus alarmas a toda potencia. Reconocerían esa voz gruñona y arrogante donde fuese, con todas las veces que la habían escuchado.

\- Oh, claro que tengo algo mejor. ¡Pikachu, prepárate para la batalla!

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Y aquí estamos otra vez con la traducción, esta vez con un capítulo corto. Empiezo a preguntarme si no debería haber puesto de una vez el siguiente. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Por otro lado, este es un pequeño respiro ya que en el próximo viene la siguiente batalla de gimnasio de Ash. De cosas significativas, vemos que Ash está empezando a aprovechar su experiencia pasada para enseñarles el Contraescudo a sus compañeros, y ya ven que pagó frutos al poder derrotar al entrenador que le quitó su racha invicta en el canon, yo diría que ese es un error muy bien corregido. En la parte cuando está tratando de sacar a Lucario del bastón, algunos habrán notado que una de las frases que dice la cambié, eso fue intencional para dar una referencia que fuese más conocida aquí en Latinoamérica (seguro se darán cuenta cuál fue). Pero quizás lo más importante, son las escenas del inicio y el final. La primera, no creo que se les haga difícil adivinar desde la perspectiva de quién está siendo narrada, y a quién más vio de pasada por donde iba. Y al final, creo que la única pista de quién es el que está retando al Teniente Surge es la descripción de la "voz gruñona y arrogante", y la línea que dijo al invocar a su siguiente Pokémon. ¿Quién coincide con esa descripción? Algo es seguro, es alguien a quien Ash ha de conocer muy bien.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, RedYellowLove, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, Crypt Atzel, sonicmanuel** y **LyCox032**. Próximo capítulo con la batalla por tercera medalla de Ash será el día 16, atentos para entonces.


	12. Batalla electrizante en Vermillion

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 12:** Batalla electrizante en Vermillion.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Vermillion…**_

No podía creerlo. Paul, ni más ni menos. En su momento, Ash tuvo muchos rivales, pero de todos ellos, tres destacaban por encima del resto, y con mucho.

Trip, su rival principal en Unova, era un entrenador mucho más inteligente de lo que Ash nunca fue, incluso si Ash no tuviese… derrames cerebrales masivos, al parecer le dieron muchos de esos en Unova, especialmente al principio. ¿Acaso había algo en el aire que lo afectaba? Sin embargo, le faltaba cierta… creatividad, tal vez fuera la palabra, para sus batallas. Además, su tendencia a menospreciar a la gente de otras regiones lo hacía de alguna manera un poco molesto, aunque era fácil de ignorarlo en la mayoría de las situaciones.

Gary, había sido su amigo de la infancia que se convirtió en su rival cuando los dos empezaron a competir uno contra el otro por todo con el tiempo. Igual que con Trip, Ash no iba a ponerse en negación, y aceptaba que Gary era más inteligente que él, por mucho que detestara admitirlo. También tenía la mayoría de sus rasgos en cantidades mayores, pero eso incluía la arrogancia. Hasta que perdió contra Ash en la cuarta ronda de la Liga Johto, se le subían los humos con demasiada frecuencia. Y por mucho que Ash admitiera que él también podía serlo, Gary lo haría quedar como Maylene después de que Paul la derrotó, si se comparaban. A pesar de todo, él y Gary de algún modo volvieron a ser buenos amigos, particularmente después del viaje por Kanto.

Paul, por otra parte… él era una historia totalmente diferente. Sin estar adornando las palabras, era un patán odioso. Un patán con habilidades, eso no se podía negar, pero seguía siendo un patán odioso. La mejor forma de describirlo era como una antítesis completa de Ash. Como lo sería una Misty con amor por los Pokémon de tipo Fuego y que era la hermana mayor, una Iris que usaba Pokémon de tipo Hielo y actuaba infantil con un centro maduro, o una versión femenina de Brock que les echaba el ojo a los hombres guapos pero sin irse de mano a invadir su espacio personal. En opinión de Ash, un encuentro entre Paul y, digamos, Bianca… terminaría con Bianca rompiendo a llorar a mares todo el tiempo, mientras Paul la insultaba y la llamaba patética.

Y aquí estaba él… con un Pikachu. Una Pikachu hembra, si Ash recordaba bien lo que le habían dicho acerca de que las hembras tenían la punta de la cola en forma de corazón. Eso estaba… mal. Mal, como en el sentido de aquella vez que Harley se vistió como May, o la de veces que el Equipo Rocket se vestía como él y sus amigos. Ash visiblemente sintió el respingo en los hombros y esperaba no tener que ver eso otra vez. El recuerdo en sí mismo era más que suficiente.

 **\- PIKACHU, EL POKÉMON RATÓN. LOS PIKACHUS SON CAPACES DE GENERAR ELECTRICIDAD CON LOS SACOS ELÉCTRICOS DE SUS MEJILLAS, Y PUEDEN AGREGAR MÁS ENERGÍA A SUS CUERPOS MORDIENDO CABLES ELÉCTRICOS Y ABSORBIENDO LA ELECTRICIDAD ESTÁTICA EN EL AMBIENTE. POR RAZONES DESCONOCIDAS, LOS PIKACHUS ADORAN EL KÉTCHUP.** – decidió hablar Dexter en ese momento. – **ME TOMO LA MOLESTIA DE RECORDARTE ESTO PORQUE REPETIR AYUDA MUCHO A APRENDER DE MEMORIA, Y ADEMÁS POR SI ESTÁS CON PERSONAS QUE NO HAYAN VISTO A ESE POKÉMON EN PARTICULAR.**

En aquel momento vino a su mente el Koffing de Roxie, a raíz del comentario de su Pokédex incluso sin que se lo pidiera. La explicación le recordó a Ash que con los años muchas veces escaneó a múltiples Pokémon de la misma especie que ya conocía bien, incluso sin tener una razón para hacerlo.

 **\- OTRO POKÉDEX DETECTADO EN EL ÁREA… IDENTIFICADO COMO POKÉDEX PROGRAMADO POR ROWAN. ESCANEANDO, ESCANEANDO… OH, SU MATRIZ DE PERSONALIDAD, QUÉ POCO DESARROLLADA LA TIENE. NI SIQUIERA SERÍA CAPAZ DE REPLICAR CON SARCASMO.**

Ash exhaló un suspiro, tratando de no envidiar a Paul en aquel momento.

 **\- ¡¿OH, POSEE UN DEXNAV?! DEBO ASIMILAR ESA FUNCIONALIDAD. ¿PERMISO PARA COMENZAR DESCARGA?**

\- Lo que sea, con tal te quedes callado más a menudo y dejes de quejarte. – dijo Ash, solo para que cesara sus comentarios.

 **\- MUY BIEN, INICIANDO DESCARGA, Y ENVIANDO DATA PARA MATRIZ DE PERSONALIDAD. OPCIONES DE PERSONALIDAD INCLUYEN PORRISTA, YAMATO NADESHIKO, HIJA DE GRANJERO…**

Ash en ese punto lo único que podía hacer era tratar de ignorarlo para enfocar su atención en la batalla. Se dio cuenta de que su propio Pikachu veía con algo de lástima a la hembra, y no era para menos, pues esta parecía estar asustada con el Voltorb que tenía frente a ella. Pero al voltearse y encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Paul, pareció endurecer sus nervios, al menos por fuera.

\- ¡Muy bien, es hora de un asalto aéreo! – Surge de pronto sintió la necesidad de gritar más fuerte de lo normal las últimas palabras. – ¡Voltorb, vamos con la segunda oleada! ¡BOMBARDEO AÉREO!

Voltorb volvió a elevarse levitando, y parecía listo para empezar a bombardear a la Pikachu de Paul como un loco otra vez. Pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, Paul parecía estar preparado para eso.

\- ¡Derríbalo con Ataque Rápido!

Con una capa blanca rodeándola, la Pikachu de Paul se lanzó contra el Voltorb antes de que pudiese empezar a disparar, derribándolo del aire y haciendo que rodara por el campo mareado.

\- Muy ingenioso, niño, pero no detendrás a mi máquina de guerra tan fácilmente. ¡Voltorb, Electrobola! – contraatacó Surge, mientras Voltorb comenzaba a acumular una esfera eléctrica.

\- ¡Detenlo con Impactrueno! – espetó Paul.

\- ¡Pika-CHU!

Los rayos eléctricos impactaron contra la bola eléctrica antes que terminara de cargarse por completo, causando que detonara en toda la cara de Voltorb, causando una explosión que levantó una enorme nube de humo por todo el lugar.

\- Hmph. Dato curioso de las máquinas de guerra… sus municiones explotan. – dijo Paul con sarcasmo, levantando la comisura de la boca para formar esa sonrisa tan arrogante que lo caracterizaba, manteniendo el cejo fruncido. Surge arqueó la ceja ante ese comentario.

\- ¿Oh, en serio?

Una Electrobola salió disparada de entre el humo, impactando a la Pikachu de Paul y haciéndola volar una distancia considerable. Al disiparse la nube, reveló a un Voltorb ya noqueado.

\- ¡Voltorb ya no puede pelear, Pikachu gana! – declaró el árbitro. Retornando a Voltorb, Surge no parecía estar molesto con su derrota.

\- Un consejo, chico, en la guerra nunca debes bajar la guardia. Mi Voltorb cumplió su misión al acabar con tu tipo Tierra, y se las arregló para acertarle un disparo de francotirador a tu Pikachu antes que lo vencieras. Aunque haya caído, su ataque fue certero.

Paul o no se dio cuenta del daño que su Pikachu recibió por la Electrobola, o no le importó. Ash, que lo conocía bien, sabía que la segunda era más probable.

\- La Electrobola es un ataque poco confiable, solo los novatos la utilizarían. – dijo Paul con desprecio. Ash y Pikachu apenas lograron resistirse al deseo de gritarle por ese comentario. – Y además, ¿qué es todo eso de estar gritando bombardeo aéreo y disparo de francotirador? Es ridículo, y patético.

Ahí estaba, la palabra favorita de Paul. Se había tardado en decirla.

\- Niño, ¿eres un veterano de guerra? O mejor dicho, ¿eres líder de gimnasio? ¿Qué te da derecho a decir que mis métodos son, así como los llamas, "patéticos"? En el campo de batalla hay que ser creativo, pensar más allá. Si peleas de manera predecible nunca podrás ganar. ¿Por qué crees que los insurgentes son siempre una amenaza constante? – Surge hizo mucho énfasis en la última parte. – Si fueran predecibles, sería fácil y rápido lidiar con ellos. Y como líder de gimnasio, me gané mi posición por años de entrenar y perfeccionar los poderes y comportamiento de los Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico durante la guerra, ¡después que ellos salvaron mi vida!

Ash de pronto se sorprendió un poco al hacer las cuentas de la edad de Surge. Considerando que la última guerra de la que él sabía tuvo lugar hacía 40 años, y si tenía que haber tenido al menos 18 para poder pelear en ella… ¿quería decir eso que tenía por lo menos 58 años de edad? ¡Pero no se veía mayor que en la otra línea temporal, donde le calcularía no más de estar a finales de sus 30 cuando mucho!

Quizás, lo que lo mantuvo a él de diez años por… todo ese tiempo, cuanto haya sido, también mantuvo a Surge joven. Sin embargo, en los ojos de Surge se podía ver claramente la experiencia y el sufrimiento de un veterano de guerra, tenía la mirada de alguien que había pasado y sufrido cosas que otros no podrían imaginar ni en sus peores pesadillas. Las muertes de sus camaradas y amigos, humanos y Pokémon debían seguir siendo algo que le pesaba por dentro. Y en aquel momento había algo más en la mirada de Surge, una rabia, una rabia dirigida a Paul por la forma en que trataba a la gente y a los Pokémon.

\- Mi trabajo es otorgarle medallas a los entrenadores que me prueben su habilidad, y tú todavía no lo has hecho. – dijo Surge. – Puede que me hayas vencido un Pokémon, pero yo también lo hice, y tu pequeña Pikachu ya no soportará mucho más después del daño que recibió. Mis medallas no vendrán tan fácil, y menos para un mocoso irrespetuoso como tú. ¡Muéstrale de lo que hablamos, Magnemite!

El Magnemite del Teniente Surge apareció en el campo de batalla, listo para pelear. Ya en este punto, fue que Misty ya no pudo quedarse callada más tiempo.

\- Vaya, esos dos no se llevan nada bien. Digo, cuando tú peleaste contra Brock, por lo menos parecía que se respetaban uno al otro, pero aquí…

Si tan solo Misty hubiese visto la batalla entre sus hermanas y Ash. ¿Acaso esta era la norma en las batallas entre líderes de gimnasio y retadores, que los dos no hicieran más que insultarse entre ellos como si fueran enemigos mortales? Ash, claro, tenía su propia opinión.

\- Bueno, de lo que puedo ver, el retador es un imbécil. – dijo con toda sinceridad.

\- ¡Comiencen! – dijo el réferi.

\- ¡Demolición! – ordenó Paul.

La pata de la Pikachu hembra brilló de blanco y se lanzó hacia Magnemite para golpearlo. Así que era cierto, Pikachu podía aprender Demolición.

\- ¡Contraataca con Supersónico! – replicó Surge, liberando una onda sónica en el camino de la Pikachu hembra para detener el ataque de tipo Luchador.

\- ¡Esquívalo!

La Pikachu de Paul esquivó el ataque sónico inclinándose hacia un lado, y saltó rápidamente hacia Magnemite a darle un fuerte puñetazo de Demolición. Superefectivo contra un Pokémon que era en parte tipo Acero, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Contraataque de Bomba Sónica!

Magnemite hizo girar sus imanes mientras estos comenzaban a resplandecer con una energía blanca, incluso empezando a zumbar por la velocidad. El ataque sónico golpeó con fuerza a la Pikachu hembra en toda la cara, causando que saliera despedida hacia atrás y completamente desorientada.

\- **BOMBA SÓNICA ES UN ATAQUE PARTICULARMENTE DEVASTADOR PARA LOS POKÉMON DE BAJO NIVEL.** – comentó el Pokédex.

\- ¡Terminemos con esto Magnemite! ¡Disparo de francotirador, usa Rayo Cargado! – A esta orden, el ataque eléctrico comenzó a acumularse enfrente de Magnemite. – ¡Dispara en cuanto veas el blanco de sus ojos!

\- ¡Magnemite! – Con esa declaración del tipo Acero, el Rayo Cargado salió disparado. Paul respondió con una sola palabra, y sorprendentemente no fue su favorita.

\- Excavar. – Golpeando con sus pequeños puños rápidamente en el suelo, la Pikachu de Paul esquivó el ataque enterrándose y escapando por un agujero.

\- ¿Eh, Pikachu puede usar Excavar? – Ash pareció algo sorprendido por esto. Increíble, todo este tiempo con su Pikachu y nunca lo supo.

 **\- ESTOY SEGURO DE HABERTE DADO ANTES UNA LISTA DE LOS ATAQUES QUE PIKACHU PODÍA APRENDER.** – Le recordó el Pokédex. – **DEBERÍAS PONER MÁS ATENCIÓN A ESTAS COSAS.**

\- Pika...pika...chu... _Excavar… un ataque tipo Luchador… hmmm_ – El Pikachu de Ash sintió de pronto que la Pikachu hembra le era familiar. ¿Pero de dónde y por qué?

\- ¡Magnemite, Bomba Sónica hacia el suelo! ¡Suelta toda la carga…!

Pero la Pikachu salió violentamente del suelo y golpeó por debajo a Magnemite antes que Surge pudiese terminar.

\- Hmph, decir esas ridiculeces tarda más tiempo del que tienes. – se mofó Paul. Magnemite cayó al suelo, con el ojo mareado y derrotado.

\- ¡Magnemite ya no puede pelear, Pikachu gana! – declaró el árbitro.

\- ¿Y qué estabas diciendo sobre tener habilidad? – dijo Paul recordando el comentario anterior de Surge, mientras este regresaba a su Magnemite.

\- Debes ser un animal en las fiestas, chico. – le respondió sarcásticamente. – La guerra todavía no termina, todavía tengo mi as bajo la manga. ¡Admira al comandante de mi equipo Pokémon por la segunda medalla, el Sargento!

Lanzando su última Pokébola, apareció en el campo un enorme ratón eléctrico color naranja, uno que con su sola presencia hizo que la Pikachu hembra se encogiera de miedo.

\- ¡Rai!

 **\- RAICHU, EL POKÉMON RATÓN Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE PIKACHU. LOS SACOS ELÉCTRICOS DE RAICHU ESTÁN MUCHO MÁS DESARROLLADOS QUE LOS DE SU PRE-EVOLUCIÓN, LO QUE LE PERMITE LANZAR ATAQUES DE MÁS DE 10.000 VOLTIOS DE ELECTRICIDAD. SIN EMBARGO, DEBIDO A LA NATURALEZA DE LA RADIACIÓN EMITIDA POR LA ROCA EVOLUTIVA, PIERDEN LA HABILIDAD DE APRENDER NUEVOS ATAQUES CON FACILIDAD. USUALMENTE ES SEÑAL DE UN ENTRENADOR MUY TONTO O DESESPERADO EVOLUCIONAR A UN POKÉMON TAN RÁPIDO, A MENOS QUE TENGAS EL CONOCIMIENTO PARA ENSEÑAR ESOS ATAQUES MANUALMENTE.**

Tanto Paul como Surge oyeron el discursito del Pokédex. Sus reacciones fueron muy distintas, el Teniente pareció ver a Ash con interés, mientras que Paul… solo lo evaluó con indiferencia. El líder de gimnasio se tomó una pausa para responder.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿otro entrenador enviado por el Profesor Oak? En mi opinión personal, Pikachu no aprende demasiados ataques cruciales después de sus primeros niveles, no como un Nidoran o algo así. Hará falta más que el conocimiento de un anciano en un laboratorio para llegar lejos. Hay cosas que tienes que aprender por tu cuenta, y no hay mejor maestra que la experiencia.

\- **ME SIENTO INSULTADO.** – murmuró el Pokédex.

\- Más vale que estés listo para perder. – sonrió Paul con arrogancia. – ¡Pikachu, usa Excavar!

\- ¡Sargento, agárrale la cola! – gritó Surge sin parpadear.

Justo cuando la Pikachu había golpeado el suelo para abrir el agujero, Raichu (aparentemente llamado "Sargento") la sujetó de la cola y la sostuvo con fuerza, mientras ella se sacudía tratando de liberarse como un pez sacado del agua.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Ahora, azótala!

Girándola un par de veces en el aire, Raichu empezó a azotar contra el suelo a la Pikachu de Paul, para terminar de rematarla tirándosele encima con todo su peso. El Pikachu de Ash, recordando su propio encuentro con el Raichu de Surge (aunque probablemente este no fuese el mismo) pudo sentir su dolor. Huy, qué terrible experiencia, el dolor fantasma recorrió toda la espalda del roedor al recordar su primer encuentro con Raichu (que más que un encuentro fue una brutal paliza). Y sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, la Pikachu hembra ya no se movió más.

\- ¡Pikachu ya no puede pelear, el ganador es el Sargento Raichu! – declaró el árbitro. Sin decir una palabra, pero con su tradicional mirada de desaprobación, Paul retornó a su Pikachu.

\- Esto es todo, chico. Si quieres la medalla, tendrás que vencer a mi Sargento Raichu. Espero que no tengas planeado lanzarme otro Dugtrio. ¿O será un Sandshrew? ¿Tal vez un Bellsprout? Vamos, muchachito, ¿a quién tienes en tu equipo capaz de hacerle frente a mi Raichu? Si lo único que te queda es un Farfetch'd, te daré al menos una derrota digna.

\- Oh, te lo aseguro. No tienes ni idea del Pokémon que usaré para derrotarte. – replicó Paul, sosteniendo su tercera Pokébola en mano. Ash ya tenía una idea de quién podría ser su ocupante. El Teniente Surge solo se rio con ganas.

\- Chico, espero que no seas de esos idiotas que se la juegan con un Intercambio Milagroso. Y si lo eres, no creas que me vas a intimidar con un conejo sobrealimentado de Kalos.

Ash no tenía idea de qué quiso decir Surge con eso de "Intercambio Milagroso", otra cosa más para agregar a su aparentemente interminable lista de cosas que necesitaba aprender en este nuevo mundo. Paul arrojó la bola, y el presentimiento de Ash fue confirmado cuando el Pokémon que estaba adentro tomó forma: una tortuga cuadrúpeda verde y amarilla, con arbustos creciéndole en el lomo.

\- ¿Qué clase de Pokémon es ese? – preguntó Misty, que nunca antes había visto uno de esos antes.

\- Un Grotle. – dijeron tanto Ash como Surge al mismo tiempo, aunque el segundo con mayor sorpresa que el primero.

\- ¿Un qué? – preguntó la pelirroja.

 **\- GROTLE, EL POKÉMON PRADERA. GROTLE USUALMENTE VIVE CERCA DEL AGUA, Y ES UN POKÉMON LENTO PERO PODEROSO NATIVO DE LA REGIÓN SINNOH. ES LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE TURTWIG, EL POKÉMON INICIAL DE TIPO HIERBA TRADICIONAL DE SINNOH.** – explicó Dexter para beneficio de Misty.

\- Un inicial de Sinnoh. ¿Así que el Profesor Rowan te dio un Pokémon inicial? Hmph, sus estándares deben de ser más bajos que los del viejo Oak. – comentó Surge. – Como sea, no pienses que por tener un Pokémon que no es muy común por aquí, eso significa que ya ganaste. Soy un soldado, y he entrenado a todos mis Pokémon para reaccionar ante lo inesperado.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró el réferi. Raichu y Grotle se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras Paul declaraba su primer ataque.

\- ¡Hojas Navaja! – ordenó Paul. Desde los arbustos en la espalda de Grotle salió volando una ráfaga de hojas filosas hacia Raichu.

\- ¡Bloquéalas con Puño Incremento! – contraatacó Surge.

Los dos puños de Raichu comenzaron a brillar con una luz naranja. De inmediato empezó a golpear cada una de las hojas que pudo alcanzar, repeliéndolas antes de que le hicieran daño. Ash no pudo evitar recordar un poco la estrategia de Stephan contra el ataque Atracción de Emolga. Incluso el propio Paul pareció algo impresionado (y molesto).

 **\- PUÑO INCREMENTO AUMENTA EL PODER DE ATAQUE DEL USUARIO CON CADA GOLPE QUE LOGRE CONECTAR.** – le recordó el Pokédex. **– NORMALMENTE ES PARA UTILIZARSE CONTRA EL CUERPO DEL ENEMIGO, PERO TAMBIÉN FUNCIONA PARA GOLPEAR HOJAS. EN LO SALVAJE, ALGUNAS ESPECIES DE POKÉMON USAN ESTE ATAQUE EN LOS ÁRBOLES COMO PARTE DE UNA DANZA DE GUERRA SOLO POR ESA RAZÓN.**

\- ¡Ahora, Mega Puño! – ordenó Surge.

El puño derecho de Raichu fue el único que conservó el resplandor en aquel momento, pero ahora era más grande y más brillante que antes, y de inmediato echó a correr en dirección a Grotle. Ash podía recordar muy bien que Grotle no era el más ágil de los Pokémon, y por supuesto, no pudo moverse para evitar este ataque.

\- ¡Terminemos con esta guerra de una vez, Raichu! – Al parecer, Surge también estaba al tanto de esto.

\- ¡Usa Maldición! – replicó Paul, con lo que el cuerpo de Grotle empezó a brillar de un extraño color púrpura, momentos antes de recibir el impacto del Mega Puño.

Al conectar, la fuerza causó que el aire alrededor de los dos Pokémon se sacudiera violentamente, por la intensidad del golpe. Misty pareció sentir algo de lástima por Grotle después de ese golpe, en una manera que Ash prefería no pensar demasiado, ni mucho menos potencialmente sentir su ira. Sin embargo, Grotle no solo aguantó el puñetazo, aunque fuera solo por un pelo, sino que además su cuerpo empezó a brillar con un aura verde, mientras Paul sonreía malignamente. El Teniente Surge de pronto se sintió preocupado por esto, y Ash tuvo un mal presentimiento en su estómago. Ese presentimiento de cuando te va mal en un examen, esa sensación de que estás perdido.

Al soportar ese golpe se activó la Espesura de Grotle, los ataques de tipo Hierba iban a incrementar su poder exponencialmente, y Raichu se encontraba a rango cercano, sin posibilidad de huir.

\- ¡Hojas Navaja! – dijo Paul sin perder el tiempo, viendo la expresión aterrada de Raichu.

Recordando aquel Híper Colmillo que le fracturó el ala a Pidgeotto, y que el Ala de Acero que utilizó ella le dejó una contusión a aquel Rattata, Ash tuvo un mal presentimiento: un ataque de Hojas Navaja potenciado con Espesura a quemarropa… el resultado tendría que ser muy, muy desagradable.

Por fortuna, el teniente Surge pareció pensar de la misma manera que Ash, y sin titubear retornó a su Sargento Raichu momentos antes de que Grotle pudiera lanzar las Hojas Navaja. Y qué bueno que lo hizo, pues estas dejaron unas enormes y horribles marcas de cortes por todo el campo de batalla. Suspirando de alivio al tener a su Raichu a salvo, Surge hizo una mueca como si acabara de morder un limón podrido.

\- A veces detesto mi trabajo, pero como líder de gimnasio y antiguo teniente del ejército, mi responsabilidad es tomar decisiones difíciles. – comentó.

\- Patético. Tu Raichu podría haber aguantado ese ataque. – Paul parecía decepcionado por no haber podido ver el resultado.

\- Prefiero que mi Raichu tenga sus cuatro patas y su cola intactas, muchas gracias. – señaló Surge. – ¿De qué sirve ganar una batalla si después pierdes la guerra? Te preguntaría si estarías dispuesto a sacrificar a uno de tus Pokémon para ganar, pero no creo que me agrade tu respuesta. Como sea, ganaste. Tendrás tu medalla, en cuanto termine la batalla con aquel joven del Pikachu y la gorra ridícula.

Ash decidió mantener su dignidad hoy y no reaccionar al insulto dirigido a su gorra. Paul por otra parte…

\- ¡Oye, espera! Si ya gané, quiero mi medalla en el acto. Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo perder mi tiempo viendo perder a un novato. – exigió. Surge revisó algo en su IPhone.

\- ¿Pues sabes qué, niño? El muchacho viene por su tercera medalla, Tú venías por la segunda, así que eso te hace más novato que él.

La cara de Paul parecía la de alguien a quien le habían pateado a su Growlithe. Aunque tratándose de Paul, era difícil decir qué sería lo más cercano para alguien como él (pues él haría eso de manera regular). Ash casi podía sentir la mirada gélida de Paul encima de él, mientras él y Pikachu tomaban su puesto para enfrentar al Teniente Surge. Se preguntó si la cara de Paul terminó por quedarse así por mirar con ojos asesinos a todo mundo. No le sorprendería si así era.

\- La batalla de gimnasio entre el Teniente Surge y Ash de Pueblo Paleta comenzará ahora. Los dos entrenadores utilizarán hasta tres Pokémon, y la batalla terminará cuando los tres Pokémon de uno de los dos no puedan continuar. Además, al líder no se le permitirá sustituir a sus Pokémon. – declaró el réferi.

\- ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¡Soldado Volty, a la carga! – Lanzando su primera Pokébola, Surge dejó salir a su propia Pikachu hembra, que llevaba una banda en la cabeza. Ash y Pikachu se quedaron con los ojos en blanco.

\- Pika-Pikachu. _De repente me siento menos original_. – Pikachu extrañaba los días donde no veía otros Pikachus, solo Raichus y Pichus. Sonaría raro, pero de cierta manera le agradaba y ahora lo echaba de menos.

\- ¿Qué te parece, no es adorable? Fue un regalo de un amigo y compañero de armas en Kalos. Gran tipo, mató a dieciséis oblivianos con su Shuckle y un palo de madera durante la guerra. Aunque los años no han sido tan amables con él como conmigo. – La última parte la dijo más para él mismo. – Y bien, chico, ¿qué tienes para mí?

Ash miró a Pikachu, cuya expresión decía claramente "pido mano con Raichu y solo con Raichu". Muy bien, eso le dejaba con Squirtle, Butterfree, Aipom, Bulbasaur y Charmander. Considerando que sabía perfectamente que los Pikachus eran muy veloces, no tenía sentido tratar de competir en velocidad. Especialmente dado que la única que podría ser tan rápida como Pikachu era Pidgeotto, y ella no estaba aquí. Tendría que ser inteligente.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo! – dijo Ash. El tipo Hierba apareció en un destello de luz, y Surge pareció divertido al verlo.

\- Oh, ¿así que comienzas con tu inicial? – asumió Surge.

\- Hmph. – Paul no parecía muy impresionado. Tal vez si fuese un Ivysaur.

\- De hecho no lo es. – confesó Ash.

Tanto Surge como Paul le dieron miradas distintas a Ash ante su respuesta. Surge pareció sorprenderse, mientras que Paul parecía molesto de ver a alguien que, en su mente, era claramente un entrenador inferior a él, tuviera la suerte de haberse conseguido uno de estos.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Muy bien, la guerra no se gana con superioridad en papel, sino con las tácticas! – dijo Surge con convicción. – ¡Soldado, inmoviliza al enemigo!

\- ¡Pika!

Ash no tenía idea de qué querría decir Surge al principio (no conocía los términos militares), pero sí notó que Volty empezó a frotarse las mejillas de la misma manera que le había visto hacerlo a Dedenne cuando usaba Moflete Estático. Y de inmediato echó a correr hacia Bulbasaur.

\- ¡Usa Látigo Cepa para esquivar! – le ordenó Ash para responder.

Al aproximarse Volty, Bulbasaur usó sus látigos para aporrear el suelo y saltar por encima de la carga de la Pikachu, que se sorprendió bastante de esto. Y no fue la única, Surge también estaba impresionado.

\- Qué buen truco, chico. ¿En qué campo de batalla lo aprendiste?

\- ¡Usa Hojas Navaja! – dijo Ash en voz alta, y luego para sí mismo. – "No me creerías si te lo dijera."

Ash no quería parecer demasiado arrogante o que estaba mal de la cabeza, así que no respondió a la pregunta de Surge. Las hojas salieron disparadas desde la semilla de Bulbasaur y hacia Volty como una tormenta, aprovechando mientras todavía estaba en el aire.

\- ¡Esquiva y contraataca con Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Surge, y un aura blanca se formó alrededor de Volty, mientras las hojas hacían impacto.

\- ¡Bulba! – Bulbasaur se contentó con dejar salir un gruñido de satisfacción.

Obviamente, entrenar con el Pikachu de Ash le había ayudado a aprender como contrarrestar las tácticas de velocidad de otros Pikachus. La estela blanca dejada por la Pikachu hembra todavía atravesó la zona de impacto y seguía en marcha hacia Bulbasaur, que ya había aterrizado el suelo.

\- ¡Hojas Navaja con más fuerza! – exclamó Ash.

Bulbasaur volvió a lanzar un remolino de hojas filosas hacia la Pikachu que venía corriendo esta vez más rápido y en mayor cantidad. Volty finalmente no pudo con el feroz ataque y salió volando hacia atrás, inclusive perdiendo la banda que traía en la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera responder, Bulbasaur la remató con una Embestida. Podía ser rápida, pero resistencia, parecía no tener mucha.

\- ¡La Soldado Volty ya no puede pelear, Bulbasaur es el ganador!

\- ¡Excelente trabajo, Bulbasaur!

\- ¡Bulba!

\- ¡Pikachu-Pika!

\- ¡Así se hace, Ash y Bulbasaur!

Por supuesto, Paul tenía que ser aguafiestas e interrumpir los vítores de Ash, Bulbasaur, Pikachu y Misty, como siempre acostumbraba.

\- Patético. ¿De qué vale celebrar una victoria como esa? – comentó, mientras Surge retornaba a Volty.

\- Cualquier victoria en batalla merece ser celebrada. – dijo Surge con sabiduría. – Muchas veces, la moral ha sido el factor determinante en la guerra, chico.

Guardándose la Pokébola de Volty, Surge tomó dos de las que tenía en el cinturón, como tratando de decidirse a quién enviar. Finalmente, eligió la de la mano derecha.

\- Ahora, usualmente aquí es cuando uso a mi Magneton o Voltorb. Pero esta vez, creo que es hora de enviar a uno del cuerpo irregular.

Arrojando la Pokébola al aire, Ash comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que podría venir. ¿Electabuzz? ¿Electrode? ¿Un segundo Raichu? Pero se equivocó, el segundo Pokémon de Surge resultó ser… uno que al verlo Misty lanzó un grito de horror a pesar de no ser quien estaba peleando (y la mirada asesina de Paul no ayudó en nada para silenciarla).

 **\- JOLTIK, EL POKÉMON LAPA. JOLTIK SE SUELE PEGAR DE ARTEFACTOS ELÉCTRICOS PARA CARGARSE DE ENERGÍA. ESTE POKÉMON ES NATIVO DE UNOVA, Y ESTA UNIDAD ESTÁ MUY SORPRENDIDA DE VERLO AQUÍ.**

El Pokédex fácilmente resumió la gran pregunta del por qué el teniente Surge tendría al Pokémon más pequeño del mundo como su segundo combatiente. Ese pequeño bichito amarillo no lucía… de su estilo, al menos no para Ash.

\- ¿Impresionado? Aunque Raichu es mi Pokémon favorito y el más fuerte, Joltik fue el que me inició en el camino de ser un maestro de los eléctricos, y es segundo en mi lista. – sonrió Surge. – Mi primer Pokémon fue un Joltik, y estos pequeños mordelones son muy efectivos al entrenarlos para la guerra. Cuantas veces no nos salvaron los sabotajes que les hicieron a esos idiotas de la Unión de Guardianes…

La última parte la dijo en voz baja. Ash, por su parte, no tenía mucha experiencia peleando contra Joltiks. Si la memoria no le fallaba, estaba seguro que su única experiencia había sido ver el combate de Georgia contra uno de estos. Ya que no se estaba enfrentando al Pokémon más pequeño y ligero con un oso polar gigante, no sabía de qué tanto le podría servir, salvo una potencial historia sobre no utilizar un Pokémon con vulnerabilidades como Beartic, o contramedidas potenciales como echársele encima para aplastarlo con todo el cuerpo. Por supuesto, Ash no tenía a alguien del tamaño de Snorlax en ese momento, así que no era una opción. La única estrategia que Ash tenía en mente sería el Contraescudo, y viendo que los ataques tipo Hierba de Bulbasaur serían poco eficaces por el tipo, decidió retirarlo.

\- Bulbasaur…

\- ¡Que el enemigo no escape Joltik, dispara tu Telaraña!

\- ¡Jol!

Un chorro de hilo blanco salió de la boca de Joltik, volando por los aires y formando una enorme red que detuvo el rayo de energía de la Pokébola. La telaraña brilló por un instante y se volvió invisible.

\- ¡No hay retiradas para ti! ¡Ahora, directo a la cara!

Ash se preguntó qué quiso decir Surge con eso, pero antes de darse cuenta Joltik se pegó de la cara de Bulbasaur, para el horror de los dos. Aparentemente, era una orden estratégica.

\- ¡Rápido, quítatelo de encima! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Joltik, Zumbido!

El cuerpo de Joltik empezó a vibrar a alta velocidad, mandando ondas sónicas a su alrededor y al cuerpo de Bulbasaur. Joltik se le quitó de encima a Bulbasaur ya cuando este quedó tan aturdido que empezó a tambalearse mareado.

\- ¡Termínalo con Onda de Choque! – ordenó Surge. Brillando en amarillo con su carga, un rayo de energía eléctrica salió disparado hacia Bulbasaur, noqueándolo y dándole la victoria a Joltik.

\- ¡Bulbasaur ya no puede pelear, Joltik es el ganador!

\- ¡Qué horrible es ese pequeño monstruo! – exclamó Misty respecto a Joltik.

Por una vez en su vida, Ash creyó que el miedo de Misty a los bichos estaba totalmente justificado. Ese Joltik era un pequeño horror. Entretanto Paul hizo un comentario burlón acerca de haber perdido de manera tan estúpida, y Misty le gritó por eso. Ash retornó a Bulbasaur con una expresión interrogante. Quienquiera que decidiera enviar, Joltik no sería un oponente fácil con el que lidiar, y parecía que incluso Squirtle sería una mala idea, Contraescudo o no. Ahora, ¿qué opciones tenía? ¿Quién sería el mejor para contrarrestar los ataques tipo Eléctrico e Insecto de Joltik? Los recuerdos de una particular batalla en Hoenn le dieron algunas ideas.

\- ¡Charmander, yo te elijo! – Quién más si no, su lagarto de fuego que tanto amaba las batallas. Y este se quedó mirando al pequeño bicho sorprendido.

\- ¿Char? _Esperen, ¿no me digan que uno de nosotros en serio perdió con esa motita de polvo? ¿Qué locura es esta? ¡Podría comerme a esa cosa y ni siquiera me daría cuenta!_

\- ¡¿Un Charmander?! – dijo Paul al verlo. – Déjame adivinar, ¿este es tu inicial, y tienes en reserva un Squirtle?

\- Nop. – respondió Ash simplemente, ante la evidente molestia de Paul de que un entrenador a quien percibía como tonto tuviera a dos iniciales en su equipo. – ¡Charmander, usa Brasas!

\- ¡Maniobras evasivas! – gritó Surge.

Mientras las chispas de fuego volaban por el campo de batalla tratando de alcanzar al evasivo enemigo, la pequeña forma de Joltik se las arregló para esquivarlas con su velocidad natural y el beneficio de poseer un cuerpo ágil y pequeño. Saltando con fuerza, se colgó del techo, manteniéndose allí fuera del alcance.

\- ¡Vuelve a soltar una Onda de Choque, Joltik! - ordenó Surge, mientras Joltik empezaba a acumular electricidad de nuevo. Pero Ash ya tenía su contramedida para eso.

\- ¡Golpea el suelo con Garra de Metal!

Para sorpresa de todos los observadores, Charmander alzó sus garras que emitieron un brillo metálico, antes de clavarlas en el suelo justo antes que el ataque lo golpeara. La electricidad pasó a tierra gracias al ataque tipo Acero, con lo que Charmander la redirigió por completo sin recibir daños. Y al terminar, Joltik quedó agotado por un esfuerzo desperdiciado, y Charmander estaba totalmente ileso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Paul no podía creer que algo tan loco como eso hubiera resultado.

\- Nota personal, crear contramedida. – murmuró Surge para sí mismo.

\- Debería probar ese truco. – susurró Misty, imaginándose en su cabeza a su Wingull usando Ala de Acero para el mismo propósito. Señalándole con el dedo a Joltik, Charmander aprovechó de darle un discursito.

\- ¡Charmander, Char, Char! _Tu poder, el poder de absorber todo a tu alrededor no sirve de nada contra mí. ¡Soy Charmander el invencible, el poderoso, aquel que se convertirá en el Charizard que derrotará a todos! ¡Mi poder indetenible hará pedazos a todos mis oponentes! ¡Y tú, no serás más que un escalón en mi ascenso a la gloria!_

Por alguna razón, Ash no pudo evitar imaginarse a Charmander con un par de gafas puntiagudas. Tal vez Squirtle debería prestarle las suyas en un futuro alguna vez.

\- Casi todos los novatos hubieran intentado esquivar eso. – dijo Surge. – Oak sí que sabe elegir a entrenadores de calidad. Pero no creas que mi Joltik es menos solo por eso. ¡Joltik, Poder Oculto!

Haciendo aparecer una enorme bola de energía verde en su cabeza, Joltik disparó el ataque variable desde arriba hacia Charmander.

\- ¡Regrésalo con Garra de Metal!

De nuevo con sus garras de acero, Charmander golpeó el Poder Oculto mandándolo de regreso, impactando en el techo y causando que el pequeño bichito perdiera su agarre y comenzara a caer. Ash se dio cuenta de las potenciales implicaciones de que algo tan pequeño cayera desde esa altura y estuvo a punto de ordenarle a Charmander que atrapara a Joltik, pero Surge se le adelantó.

\- ¡Ascenso a paracaidista, Joltik, usa Telaraña!

Con un estallido de seda, Joltik formó con su telaraña un mini-paracaídas, permitiéndole descender a salvo. A Surge no se le escapó la cara de alivio de Ash.

\- Dame crédito, chico. No me gusta que mis soldados mueran bajo mi mando.

Incluso sin voltearse, Ash y Pikachu sintieron en sus espaldas la mirada de "En serio, ¿por qué te importa si mueren?" de Paul. Por supuesto, sabiendo que no causaría la muerte de su oponente con eso, Ash apuntó a Joltik mientras todavía estaba descendiendo.

\- ¡Charmander, lánzate con Nitrocarga!

Charmander, que había estado trabajando en el movimiento favorito de Pignite, asintió dando un par de pisotones al suelo, levantando un aura de llamas a su alrededor, para luego echar a correr hacia Joltik mientras seguía descendiendo. Aunque por un momento pareció que Joltik tocaría el suelo antes que Charmander llegara hasta él, un estallido de velocidad de la Nitrocarga le permitió a Charmander llegarle de sorpresa a la araña antes de que pudiera esquivar, mandándolo a dar vueltas por los aires, y aterrizando a los pies de Surge, derrotado.

\- ¡Joltik ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Charman…! – Al desaparecer las llamas, el árbitro cambió lo que iba a decir. – ¡Charmeleon!

Ash y Pikachu se quedaron admirando sorprendidos y emocionados al ver a ahora a Charmeleon, evolucionado y más fuerte (incluso el Pokédex pareció tan sorprendido que no quiso presumir de su sabiduría respecto a los Charmeleons en general), de pie ante su victoria con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Tal vez estaba contemplando el significado de la vida con una nueva perspectiva…

\- Meleon. _Diablos, como desearía haber evolucionado peleando contra algo mucho más rudo. Oficialmente, fueron mil Joltiks, armados con cañones láser y chorreando veneno con cada paso que daban, ¿me escucharon?_

O tal vez no. Retornando a Joltik, incluso Surge parecía impresionado.

\- Bueno, incluso si te gano hoy, te puedes llevar una victoria hoy con eso. – Sosteniendo su última Pokébola en mano, sonrió con algo de demencia. – Por supuesto, la pregunta es, ¿podrás derrotar a mi Sargento Segundo Raichu, incluso con tu nuevo y flamante Charmeleon?

Charmeleon volteó a mirar a Pikachu, que lo estaba viendo con mucha seriedad. Esa mirada lo dijo todo, ese sentido compartido del honor de la batalla y la importancia de esta pelea, ese sentimiento que no necesitaba expresarse con palabras. El Pokémon de Fuego amante de las batallas se puso del lado de Ash y se quedó allí, mientras Pikachu saltaba fuera del hombro del entrenador para el choque final. Y probablemente, asumiendo que Charmeleon tomaría el relevo para patearle el trasero eléctrico a Raichu en caso de que él perdiera.

\- Muy bien, será un duelo de dos de tipo Eléctrico. – dijo Surge emocionado, mientras Paul murmuraba algo de "qué estupideces", o cosas así. – Esto será divertido, chico. ¡Adelante, Sargento Segundo Raichu!"

Un nuevo Raichu salió de la bola, y este llevaba encima una especie de chaleco. Pikachu y Ash lo vieron por un segundo, pero no le prestaron mucha atención de momento.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Pikachu, vamos a enseñarles tu ataque ya perfeccionado! ¡Atactrueno!

\- ¡Pika-Chuuu! _¡Qué bien se siente volver a hacer esto!_

Habiendo desarrollado sus poderes eléctricos lo suficiente para volver a utilizar su ataque eléctrico favorito. El Atactrueno dio en el blanco, haciendo retroceder un poco a Raichu. Sin embargo, el daño infligido fue mínimo, y el causante parecía ser el chaleco.

\- Imagino que nunca habías visto un Chaleco de Asalto, ¿verdad? – El Teniente se rio con ganas.

\- ¿Un qué? - preguntó Ash. El Pokédex decidió salir y darle respuesta a su pregunta.

 **\- LOS CHALECOS DE ASALTO SON UN EQUIPAMIENTO AUTORIZADO RECONOCIDO POR LA LIGA POKÉMON. UN POKÉMON QUE LLEVE UN CHALECO DE ASALTO PUEDE RESISTIR MEJOR LOS ATAQUES ESPECIALES, A CAMBIO DE QUEDAR IMPOSIBILITADOS DE UTILIZAR ATAQUES QUE NO CAUSEN DAÑO.**

\- Char. _Necesito uno de esos._

\- ¿Ese fue tu Atactrueno? ¡Estuvo bien, chico, ahora te enseñaré el mío!

Un Atactrueno de poder similar salió disparado desde el Raichu de Surge contra Pikachu. Al no tener un chaleco protector, Pikachu retrocedió mucho más que Raichu al recibir el impacto, pero también pudo soportar el daño.

\- ¡Síguelo con Mega Puño!

\- ¡Cola de Hierro!

Raichu y Pikachu lograron contrarrestar el ataque del otro con el propio, un puñetazo brillante de energía naranja y una cola metálica, los dos estando muy igualados en poder uno con el otro. Sin embargo, Pikachu pudo usar impacto de los golpes para buscar un mejor ángulo y golpear a Raichu.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

El veloz ataque golpeó a Raichu en el estómago, sacándole el aire y desorientándolo un poco. Al verlo retroceder, Ash notó que el chaleco servía de poco contra los ataques físicos.

\- ¡Onda Certera! – declaró Surge, mientras Raichu formaba una bola de energía azul en sus manos.

Intercambiando miradas con Pikachu, Ash no necesitó utilizar telepatía para recordarle a su amigo lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Después de todo, el señor "Ursaring, usa Onda Certera" también estaba en el mismo cuarto con ellos. Cuando el ataque fue disparado, Ash dio la orden.

\- ¡Contraescudo!

Echándose a girar en el suelo, formó una pared eléctrica. La Onda Certera la golpeó, quedando atrapada en ella por la electricidad. El teniente pareció impresionado, ese truco parecía realmente efectivo.

\- Oye, chico, si alguna vez vamos a la guerra, ¿crees que podría reclutarte?

\- Hum… eso tienes que hablarlo primero con mi madre. – dijo Ash. – ¡Ahora dispara!

Ash esperaba que después de esto se lo reconsiderara, pues Pikachu redirigió la energía de la Onda Certera de vuelta hacia Raichu junto con su propia electricidad, creando un efecto digno del cañón láser de una nave espacial. Y no fue solo visual: la fuerza de la Onda Certera se había combinado con la energía eléctrica del Contraescudo, y aunque el Chaleco de Asalto disminuyó el daño, todavía fue bastante impresionante.

\- No te preocupes, si se trata de cortejar a madres, tengo mis recursos. – La mirada que cruzó por la cara de Surge hizo que Ash se sintiera realmente incómodo. – Lazo de Hierba.

Surge dijo la orden con tanta suavidad que Ash casi no la oyó, pero afortunadamente sí pudo ver que la pata de Raichu brillaba de verde y daba un fuerte pisotón. Unos brotes de hierba salieron del suelo y se amarraron de las patas y la cola de Pikachu justo en el momento en que terminaba de incorporarse después del Contraescudo.

\- ¡¿Pi?! _Vaya, este sujeto es más inteligente de lo que recuerdo._

El teniente Surge en la línea temporal original probablemente no hubiera utilizado algo tan sutil como Lazo de Hierba.

\- No más ataques de velocidad, ni tampoco esos giros. – Surge apuntó hacia Pikachu. – ¡Ahora, termina esto con Mega Puño!

Raichu volvió a envolver su puño en un brillo naranja, y echó a correr hacia el inmovilizado Pikachu y Ash apretó los dientes. Charmeleon estaba preparado para entrar al ring si ese puñetazo conectaba. A Ash solo le quedó una opción.

\- ¡Pikachu, es a todo o nada!

\- ¡Pika! _¡O esto funciona, o voy a necesitar desahogarme después!_

Pikachu cerró los ojos y se concentró, mientras juntaba las patas delanteras y empezaba a cargar electricidad estática en las palmas. Mientras Raichu se acercaba para conectar el puñetazo, la energía empezó a concentrarse en una esfera para formar la técnica. Una técnica que Pikachu todavía no podía disparar bien, pero sí podía usarla para golpear con ella de cerca y duro.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Electrocañón!

La bola eléctrica que tenía en manos tenía cierta similitud con una Aura Esfera. Pikachu la estrelló directo contra el puño de Raichu. El ataque no solo canceló el de Raichu, sino que toda la electricidad concentrada cubrió por completo el cuerpo del roedor evolucionado sin que su chaleco pudiera protegerlo.

\- ¡Rai!

\- ¡Por todos los demonios! – maldijo Surge.

Paul no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca y ensanchar los ojos, como si acabaran de violar una de las leyes universales. A Misty le divirtió ver su expresión, no tenía precio. Haciendo un esfuerzo Pikachu se liberó de sus ataduras y miró a Raichu con una sonrisa maligna.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez, Pikachu, Ataque Rápido!

Pikachu de nuevo se lanzó a la carga, embistiendo con fuerza al estómago de Raichu, y finalmente se le fue el aire y se desplomó al suelo derrotado.

\- ¡El Sargento Segundo Raichu ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Pikachu! ¡La victoria es para el retador Ash de Pueblo Paleta!

Recuperando a Raichu, el teniente Surge miró a los dos retadores que lo habían derrotado ese día. Ash con su Pikachu y Charmeleon sonriendo ampliamente, y Paul con su expresión enfurruñada de costumbre.

\- Ash, debo decir que eres un chico muy ingenioso. Supiste como contrarrestar mis tácticas de maneras que la mayoría de mis oponentes nunca lo hubieran hecho. Si alguna vez tengo que volver al campo de batalla, me sentiría muy tranquilo de tener a alguien como tú cuidándome las espaldas. – Dicho esto sacó la Medalla Trueno para entregársela. – Toma, que esta sea la prueba ante el mundo de que tienes mi aprobación.

Ash recibió gustoso su medalla, haciendo su tradicional pose de victoria con Pikachu y Charmeleon. Surge no pudo más que sonreír ante su entusiasmo, era contagioso, aunque se le fue cuando miró a Paul, a quién simplemente le tiró la medalla con rabia.

\- Ahí la tienes, ganaste. Ahora desaparece de mi vista y lárgate. – le dijo el líder de gimnasio al entrenador de Sinnoh, sin molestarse en volver a dirigirle la mirada.

Recién salido de su victoria, Ash no tuvo tiempo de celebrar, pues apenas pusieron un pie fuera del gimnasio, un par de colegialas raritas que no dejaban de reírse los emboscaron, dándoles un par de boletos para el crucero St. Anne. Y lamentablemente, Ash no tuvo tiempo de pensar o inventarse una excusa para convencer a Misty de no subirse a ese barco que estaba condenado a hundirse.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Viridian, un poco después…**_

\- ¡Mankey ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Rhyhorn! ¡La victoria de este desafío de primera medalla va para el líder del gimnasio, Giovanni!

Giovanni detestaba tener que aceptar desafíos de debiluchos como este, pero había un inspector de gimnasios en el área, y este gimnasio era una parte importante de sus operaciones en Kanto. Ponerlo en riesgo, era arriesgarse a perder una de sus áreas más importantes para buscar talento, ya fuese para reclutarlo o robarlo. Así que tenía que soportar a idiotas sin talento, como este mocoso que creyó que él sería igual que Brock. Antes de retornar a su Rhyhorn (que era el más débil que tenía), miró con ojos de pistola al niño que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? ¡Qué patético! ¿En serio entrenaste antes de venir aquí? ¡Lárgate!

El chico salió corriendo del gimnasio, mientras llevaba en brazos a su Mankey inconsciente y llorando a mares por su humillante derrota. Todavía molesto por tener que lidiar con un mocoso que creyó que podría vencerlo con un Mankey y un Pidgey, casi se alegró de que el trío le mandara un reporte.

\- Pueden hablar. – les dijo tratando de controlarse, suprimiendo su rabia para lidiar con sus negocios no legales apropiadamente.

\- _Señor, el muchacho derrotó al Teniente Surge y se ganó su tercera medalla de gimnasio._ – reportó Jessie mientras Giovanni sonreía divertido. Así que pudo ganarle al Relámpago Unovano.

 _\- Sí, jefecito, y de verdad fue una gran victoria. Su Charmander evolucionó durante la pelea._ – le informó James.

 _\- Sigue viajando con esa otra chica bloodliner, ¿será su novia o algo?_ – se preguntó Meowth en voz alta. – _No he visto ningún indicio de que estén besuqueando ni nada, ¿pero qué sabré yo del amor entre humanos y sus ritos de apareamiento?_

Oh sí, esa chica. Giovanni también tenía interés en ella. Los reportes no eran claros, pero el instinto le decía que tal vez podría pasar algo entre los dos. Para bien o para mal, no lo sabía, pero siempre había confiado en su intuición al momento de edificar su imperio criminal, y muy rara vez se equivocó.

 _\- Y además, acaban de abordar el St. Anne. –_ dijo James. Le tomó a Giovanni un momento registrarlo y responder.

\- ¡¿Que hicieron qué?! – El repentino tono sorprendido de Giovanni asustó a James.

 _\- Bueno, para ser más específicos, diría que más bien la chica lo arrastró a bordo contra su voluntad. Dijo algo de equipamiento raro para atrapar a los Pokémon de agua del mundo. Anzuelos, carnada y Pokébolas, si tuviera que adivinar._

 _\- Oigan, ¿y no estábamos planeando una emboscada a bordo de ese barco o algo?_ – salió al paso Meowth.

- _Oh, sí, y esa idiota de Cassidy no dejaba de restregarme que estaba a cargo._ – recordó Jessie.

\- _¡Solo imagine, jefecito! ¡Pronto tendrá en sus manos un super Pikachu, Charmeleon, Bulbasaur...!_

\- La operación queda cancelada. – decidió de inmediato Giovanni. – Díganles a Cassidy y a Butch que centren su atención en Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop.

Y sin decir más, desactivó el comunicador, sin molestarse en mirar las reacciones del trío a la orden que les dio. La operación a bordo del St. Anne no valía el potencial que tenía ese muchacho. Él era la clave, o al menos una clave, para la existencia misma del Equipo Rocket como organización en el futuro.

* * *

 _ **A bordo del S.S Anne…**_

El crucero del S.S Anne le provocó a Misty un torrente de emociones, las cuales fácilmente podía resumir en unas cuantas palabras. Asombroso. Espectacular. Exótico. Diverso. Enérgico. Maravilloso. Divertido. Comidas cuyo origen Misty solo podía adivinar. Y estaba lleno de todas las maravillas que una futura maestra de Pokémon tipo Agua pudiera desear, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera tenía idea de que existieran, pero que rápidamente la cautivaron. Como la cantidad de variedades de anzuelos (de los cuales compró varios) para cada tipo de Pokémon específico. O las gemas de Unova capaces de aumentar el poder de los ataques de tipo Agua (que lamentablemente no podía pagar). En serio deseaba tener suficiente dinero para comprar uno de esos colgantes de Agua Mística, que solamente los compraban ricachones mimados y estúpidos entusiasmados con los Pokémon y que probablemente nunca en su vida habían tenido una batalla Pokémon. ¿Por qué los ricos eran a menudo tan idiotas?

\- ¡Psy! _¿Por qué me haces cargar a mí todo esto?_

\- Alégrate de que solo compré ese Magikarp. – le recordó Misty al pato, que tembló ante el prospecto de tener que cargar todavía más de lo que ya llevaba.

Por supuesto, dicho Magikarp se lo enviaría al Profesor Oak en lo que encontrara a Ash (que se había perdido entre toda la multitud y el revuelo de este maravilloso lugar), junto con el nombre, número telefónico y dirección del sujeto que se lo vendió. Después de todo era ilegal hacer eso, pero afortunadamente, el vendedor de ese Magikarp fue muy fácil de engañar para que le diera su información personal.

\- ¡Acérquense, acérquense todos, amigos! ¡La Corporación Devon les presenta con orgullo Batallas y Pesca de buceo Pokémon!

La voz hizo que Misty y Psyduck se detuvieran en el acto (bueno, ella fue la que se detuvo, Psyduck chocó con su pierna y toda la pila de lo que cargaba le cayó encima). Había un enorme tanque de agua rodeado de entrenadores, y dentro de este, un entrenador totalmente empapado pero con expresión de satisfacción y acompañado de un Machop.

\- ¡Ganen una batalla, y podrán sumergirse a pescar Pokébolas! – voceaba el anunciador del evento, con un traje bastante llamativo, mientras se acercaba a la piscina y sacaba de ella una Pokébola de cuerpo blanco y la línea central roja. – ¡Pokébolas, Bolas Premier, Super Bolas y Ultra Bolas! ¡Bolas de Red, Bolas Sanadoras, Bolas Rápidas y Lujo Bolas! ¡Tenemos más Pokébolas de las que podemos arrojarles, así que atrévanse! ¡Derroten al último ganador, y podrán meterse al tanque a sacar una Pokébola! ¡Si pierden, él tendrá otra oportunidad! ¡Quedan todavía seis Bolas Maestras por encontrar! ¿Quién quiere ser el valiente?

La cara Misty adoptó una amplia sonrisa. Esto se veía divertido, y seguramente Ash podría terminar aquí eventualmente.

\- Duck. _Mi sentido de "me van a mandar a pelear" me está alertando._

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del barco…**_

El St. Anne le provocó a Ash un torrente de emociones, muchas de las cuales podría resumir en pocas palabras. Una trampa. Emboscada. Criminales. Malos intercambios. Un naufragio. Experiencia cercana a la muerte. Y comidas cuyos orígenes Ash no podría ubicar incluso habiendo viajado a regiones lejanas. Sin embargo, sorpresa no era algo que Ash esperara sentir en ese lugar, incluso con la extraña aparente ausencia del Equipo Rocket. No, la vida le estaba jugando una mala broma, y justo en ese momento le haría repetir un cierto encuentro que había tenido una vez en un Pokémart unovano. En términos coloquiales: lo jalaron al cubículo de una cierta Conocedora Pokémon.

\- Bonjour, joven entrenador de Kanto. Mi nombre es Burgundy, Conocedora Pokémon de Clase A.

De pronto se encontró en un cubículo que se veía mucho más profesional que el que le vio la última vez (si lo que escuchó de Cilan era cierto), y tanto él como Pikachu se toparon con la intensa mirada de una un poco más crecidita, pero que seguía siendo ella, Burgundy. Primero Paul, ahora ella. ¿Quién seguiría después, Morrison?

\- Por si no sabes lo que es un Conocedor Pokémon, somos un grupo de personas dedicadas a medir la compatibilidad entre los entrenadores y sus Pokémon. La mayoría somos originarios de Unova, pero al ser este un barco internacional dedicado a lo mejor de los Pokémon por todo el mundo, el St. Anne te ofrece lo mejor de lo mejor, incluyendo a los conocedores.

La arrogancia en sus palabras se sintió refrescantemente familiar.

\- Ahora, si me lo permites. – Y con esto, agarró a Pikachu antes que Ash tuviese oportunidad de escaparse de allí.

\- Pika. _Di una sola palabra y te electrocutaré. –_ Pikachu ya estaba más que listo para repetir el espectáculo de "vamos a humillar a Burgundy".

Sosteniendo al roedor por un rato, se quedó observándolo, haciendo una buena imitación de un comprador de fruta que busca la mejor calidad en una tienda. Después de un rato de mirarle las plantas de los pies a Pikachu, se pasó el dedo índice por la lengua, tocó a Pikachu con él y después lo probó. Después de esto, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de una forma reservada usualmente para Ash cuando estaba hambriento y con un banquete frente a él.

\- ¡Dios mío, esto es asombroso! ¡La compatibilidad entre tú y tu Pikachu es sorprendente! ¡Es como si los dos hubieran viajado juntos por años!

\- "Si tan solo supiéramos por cuanto tiempo fue." – Fue el pensamiento que los invadió a los dos, lo que solo probó que Burgundy tenía razón. Burgundy teniendo razón… caray, qué sensación tan extraña.

\- Además de eso, puedo ver que tu Pikachu tiene un gran potencial, ¡sus I.V's de ataque y velocidad son remarcables!

\- ¿Eh, qué? – Ash no tenía idea de qué era eso de I.V's. ¿No era esa la abreviatura de las bolsas de suero que le ponían a la gente enferma? – "¿Cuántas cosas más tendré que aprender de este mundo?" _–_ pensó.

\- ¿Todos tus Pokémon también son así? ¡Por favor, muéstrame!

Ash y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Claro, esta nueva Burgundy parecía ser mucho más competente que la antigua, ¿pero en serio tenía que pasar por todos? Pero con lo entusiasta que estaba, sería un problema escaparse de ella. Tal vez, sería mejor no presumirle de los Pokémon iniciales que tenía. Si lo hiciera, podría empezar a ponerse a gritar emocionada, y lo asaltarían un montón de entrenadores que querrían intercambiar. Y su Pokédex podría provocarle un problema similar, por suerte, ahora estaba inusualmente callado. Con eso en mente, dejó salir a Butterfree, y Burgundy procedió a admirarlo.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío, un Butterfree! ¡Oh, cómo los adoro! ¡Sus alas son tan preciosas como dicen todos!

\- ¿Free? _Ash… ¿quién es esta chica rara que me anda revisando? –_ Butterfree se puso nervioso mientras Burgundy lo miraba por todas partes.

\- Esas alas, esos ojos… oh, sí, puedo verlo ahora. Entrenaste este Butterfree desde Caterpie, ¿verdad? – Ash, Pikachu y Butterfree respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza. – Puedo ver que le has puesto un gran esfuerzo. Estas alas, claramente están entrenadas para gran velocidad, son extraordinarias. Debes sentirte aliviado, después de que los Butterfrees que se estaban reuniendo para aparearse fueran robados, ahora no tendrás que separarte del tuyo.

El trío inmediatamente se quedó pálido al escuchar esto. ¿De qué estaba hablando Burgundy?

\- Oh, ¿no lo sabías? – Por fin se le bajó algo el entusiasmo, tomando una expresión más seria. – Salió en los periódicos esta mañana. Todos los Butterfrees que se reunieron en el área de congregación tradicional de Kanto, el lugar donde se aparean de por vida, fueron robados por criminales desconocidos. Con eso habrá un enorme descenso en la población de Caterpies el próximo año. Lo lamento mucho por los que tendrán que conformarse con Weedles. – Después de un momentito de estar deprimida, rápidamente recuperó su buen humor. – Ahora, ¿tienes más Pokémon maravillosos que mostrarme? Tengo el presentimiento de que tienes mayor afinidad por Pokémon que son rápidos y con alto poder de ataque, y que prefieren esquivar el daño antes que soportarlo, pero podría equivocarme…

* * *

 _ **Al este de Ciudad Cerulean, poco tiempo después…**_

Los Butterfrees no eran su presa preferida. Ella era una cazadora solo de los Pokémon más raros y finos del mundo. Pokémon cuyo valor monetario alcanzara al menos unos seis dígitos. Un Butterfree de alta calidad valdría a lo mucho unos tres, y los ordinarios se podían vender en un solo dígito por docena. Si quería hacer un trato con bichos de alta calidad, estaría recolectando Vivillons. ¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer cuando tu presupuesto de sobornos había sido reducido tan enormemente? Tenía que aceptar cualquier trabajo si quería seguir a flote.

¿Para qué los querría su cliente en primer lugar? ¿Acaso tenía un jardín gigantesco que quería llenar con su colección personal de bichos? Parecía una estupidez contratarla para esto. Por una fracción de lo que le estaban pagando por este trabajo, ese tonto podía fácilmente contratar a algún cazador de bichos para que lo consiguiera Caterpies y Metapods en cualquier bosque. Pero el dinero no podría comprar un buen cerebro.

\- Comandante J, el cliente ya hizo contacto con el grupo recolector. Ya les pasaron el cargamento, y recibieron la paga. Están regresando a la nave con el dinero en este momento.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Con su semblante imponente y frío, la Cazadora Pokémon conocida solamente como J mantuvo una expresión de desdén en su rostro. – Tal vez ya podamos salir de este lugar. No quiero quedarme en el espacio aéreo del Equipo Rocket más de lo necesario.

Operar en la misma área que esos ladrones de Pokémon empleados por el Equipo Rocket implicaba tener competencia. La competencia llevaba a declaraciones de guerra. Y las declaraciones de guerra llevarían a naves dañadas y a capturas mutuas por la policía. En el territorio controlado por equipos como el Aqua o el Galactic, podía al menos operar con más facilidad, pues no estaban en competencia directa.

\- Ahora, ¿hay algún contrato abierto, preferiblemente en Hoenn o Sinnoh? – Esas eran las regiones más cercanas a Kanto, y fuera del alcance del Equipo Rocket, parecían los destinos más seguros a los cuales ir.

\- ¿Por qué ir tan lejos, si aquí mismo en Kanto podrías conseguir una excelente suma?

La voz que dijo eso no era la de uno de sus hombres. J y cada uno de los guardias armados que estaban en el puente se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron con sus armas, hacia el hombre que, de algún modo, había aparecido de la nada entre ellos. Estaba cubierto por una capa con capucha de color marrón oscuro, no podían verle la cara.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú, y cómo entraste en mi nave?! – exigió saber J, mientras que la figura encapuchada sonrió.

\- Oh, no te alarmes, Cazadora J. No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para prevenir mi entrada, nadie podría. Pero por favor, baja tus armas, si valoras tu cuenta bancaria número 1366613 del Banco Central de Pummelo.

Una de sus cuentas en el exterior, y muy importante. Si la policía llegaba a cerrársela, ese sería un golpe durísimo para toda su operación. J y toda su compañía bajaron las armas de inmediato, dejando que la figura encapuchada prosiguiera.

\- Así está mejor. ¿Por qué íbamos a resolver todo con violencia? Esos investigadores tenían que morir, pero tú no tienes por qué sufrir el mismo destino. Puedes sernos útil, humana.

J tuvo una sensación de terror recorriéndola en ese instante. Uno de esos fenómenos bloodliners. Maldición. No le extrañaba que se pudiera meter a su nave como si nada, por lo que sabía de ellos, ese maldito fenómeno tal vez hasta podría teletransportarse.

\- Soy un emisario del Rey Bloodliner, con una solicitud de trabajo. Es tan sencillo, que hasta una simple humana como tú puede hacerlo, y es a prueba de tontos. – La voz burlona de este "emisario" era muy molesta. Antes de continuar, metió una mano entre su capucha para sacar algo. – Mi señor está muy interesado en los bloodliners de este mundo, J. Muchos de ellos están allá afuera, tratando de forjarse un nombre. Algunos hasta actúan como humanos, lo que es realmente gracioso. Sin embargo, hasta esos tontos ingenuos pueden servir para el gran designio, o como reservas de reproducción. Después de todo, los bloodliners masculinos son tan raros, que incluso si son un desperdicio de moléculas respecto a su talento, pueden usarse para engendrar a otros con mejor potencial, o al menos mejor mentalidad.

El emisario sacó una fotografía de un adolescente, con la piel algo tostada, cabello negro y alborotado cubierto por una gorra roja, y unas marcas en forma de rayito en las mejillas. La parte inferior del cuerpo de un Pikachu se podía ver en su hombro en la fotografía.

\- Su nombre es Ash Ketchum, hijo de Delia Ketchum, una mujer humana con el potencial correcto para que su vida continúe, al menos hasta que llegue a la menopausia. Es un bloodliner que posee un linaje muy poderoso. El rey, sin embargo, tiene sus dudas respecto a su potencial para el gran designio. Tu trabajo es ponerlo a prueba. Captúralo, y llévalo a las coordenadas anteriores, y será usado para procrear a mejores. Si escapa a pesar tu mejor esfuerzo, probará que tiene el potencial que estamos buscando.

\- ¿Y por qué diablos les iba a ayudar a capturar a un bloodliner para ustedes, fenómeno? Ese no es mi campo, y menos si es para un plan que seguro terminará conmigo seis metros bajo tierra si tienen éxito. – lo cuestionó J. En respuesta, el emisario le arrojó lo que parecía ser una shuriken. Por supuesto, ella la atrapó sin problemas, pues tenía práctica en bloquear proyectiles.

\- No finjas que te importa quién te paga, J. El dinero es lo único que te interesa, y con este trabajo puedes asegurarte una cifra de nueve dígitos fácilmente, sin importar el resultado. Ya sea que lo captures, o que se te escape a pesar de tu mejor esfuerzo, no nos importa. Eso sí, si se te escapa porque no pones empeño, no vamos a pagarte. Estaremos en contacto. Te aconsejo que aceptes el trabajo, después de todo, conocemos todas tus cuentas bancarias, tus escondites, a tus infiltrados y a tus clientes. Toma este fácil trabajo, J… o tendrás que conseguirte otro.

Y con eso, desapareció tan rápido como vino, mientras J aplastaba furiosa la foto en su mano. No sería muy difícil encontrar otra, por supuesto, ahora que sabía el nombre del muchacho, podría encontrarlo fácilmente en Facebook.

Odiaba que la chantajearan. Pero este tal "Rey Bloodliner" y su emisario tenían todas las cartas. Y el dinero, ella lo necesitaba. No era que tuviera opción realmente. Iría de cacería por lo que algunos llamarían la presa más peligrosa. No un Pokémon legendario, sino a un humano, o más bien, un humano con poderes, si lo que dijo era cierto.

\- ¡Comandante J, tenemos múltiples contactos de radar al oeste! ¡Parecen ser formaciones de Pokémon voladores de larga distancia! ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Sacando a este "emisario" de su mente por ahora, le dio una mirada seca a la ayudante del puente que habló.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Muévanse y captúrenlos!

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Hola otra vez, amigos. La historia continúa, y aquí tenemos algunas apariciones tempraneras de varios personajes. Empezando con Paul, a quién vemos ahora viajando por Kanto en paralelo con Ash. La explicación de esto, **Crossoverpairinglover** considera que estos eventos están ocurriendo poco después de que Paul ve la batalla de Brandon contra Reggie y adopta esa mentalidad por la que todos lo conocemos. Otro punto en mi libro a favor de esta historia es el trato que se le da a Paul, el autor original (al igual que yo) admite que es un entrenador competente, pero como personaje realmente lo detesta (admítanlo, es un tipo realmente odioso). La rivalidad entre los dos va a ser inminente, y se puede ver venir de lejos mucho más intensa que en el canon, viendo que aquí Ash, aunque no lo haya dicho de dientes para afuera, por dentro no ve a Paul como un potencial amigo. La segunda cosa que me daba más rabia de Paul (la primera era que los escritores nunca le daban derrotas que le bajaran el ego, especialmente contra Ash), era que Ash todavía intentaba ser amable con él a pesar de ese trato. Creo que este es otro signo de la madurez de Ash en esta historia, sigue siendo un chico amable, pero no va a tolerar a abusones como Paul tan fácilmente.

En la batalla con el Teniente Surge, creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo que el mejor momento fue la evolución de Charmander (ahora Charmeleon). Díganme si no se rieron tanto como yo de que se sienta decepcionado de haber evolucionado peleando contra ese pequeño bichito, y que quiera hacer una historia que suene más impresionante. ¿De qué se queja, no quería evolucionar rápido, qué importa contra quién fue? También personalmente me gustó la caracterización del líder de gimnasio, más parecida a la de los juegos. Un veterano de la guerra, pero no está tan amargado como para no darle buen trato a los demás (cuando se lo merezcan, al menos).

Ash y Misty vuelven a abordar ese barco, pero todo indica que las cosas van a ir diferentes ahora. Los Rockets no van a invadirlo, y desde ya les adelanto que no va a terminar como el Titanic, sino que llegará a salvo a su destino. Así que a partir de ahora, la aventura de Ash tomará una ruta divergente respecto al canon, aquí es el punto donde realmente se empezará a poner emocionante esta historia. La aparición de Burgundy, aunque inesperada, nos da una interesante pieza de información. Para quienes se pregunten por qué la Cazadora J se robó a los Butterfrees, **CPL** dijo que no va a dejar que Ash libere a ningún Pokémon (otro punto a favor para esta historia), y la única manera viable que encontró de hacerlo fue hacer que se los llevaran a todos. Quienes se pregunten qué fue de la Butterfree rosa, hay un extra que cierra ese capítulo escrito por **Viroro-kun,** pero ya como les dije, los extras no empezaré a traducirlos hasta que esté al día con la historia principal. Recomendaría leerlo, pero los eventos de ese extra no ocurrirán sino hasta unos cuantos capítulos más adelante en la historia principal, y todavía no llegamos allí, así que si quieren saber, tendrán que adelantarse en la versión en inglés (ya lo saben, quienes decidan hacerlo, nada de spoilers para el resto). Por lo pronto, todo indica que Ash va a tener un encuentro cercano con la Cazadora J, así que agárrense duro, que comenzará lo bueno.

Gracias por los reviews a **Soul of Demon, BRANDON369, Crypt Atzel, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico,** **DarkIceMax** y **RedYellowLove.** Gracias también a **ZeekLaerers,** que dejó review en el segundo capítulo, y esperemos que nos alcance. Al **Guest** que dejó el review en el capítulo 3, cuando llegues aquí, sé exactamente que esa es la traducción literal de "bloodline", pero el problema es que no existe una para "bloodliner" (que es el "portador" o "usuario" en este caso) que se ajuste a este contexto y que los defina de manera única, así que por eso fue que las dejé así, para mantener la consistencia (lástima que no hay un término equivalente como "mutante" en Marvel, o "metahumano" en DC). Cita obligada, no dejen de leernos el día 19 para el siguiente episodio, a la misma hora y en esta misma página (siempre quise decir eso XD). Hasta entonces.


	13. Acercándose a la trampa de la cazadora

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 13:** Acercándose a la trampa de la cazadora.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar alrededor del Túnel de Roca…**_

Desde los cielos, rayos de luz eran emitidos de un lado al otro, a raíz de una confrontación de la que nadie tenía idea.

Una batalla completamente unilateral, en la cual uno de los bandos no tenía ninguna posibilidad de victoria en lo absoluto. Los dragones alados, rehusándose a caer sin pelear y dispuestos a proteger su orgullo, se defendieron valientemente, pero no eran rival para los proyectiles de esa endemoniada máquina voladora. Uno a uno iban cayendo, pero no hacia la tierra, sino que desaparecían entre las redes lanzadas por el vehículo, siendo llevados a su interior poco después, sin posibilidad de escape.

Solo una logró salvarse de este destino, y al parecer simplemente se debió a que otro la apartó del camino, sacrificándose por ella.

Lo único que la salvó de estrellarse contra el suelo y matarse fueron otros dos que al ser liberados aminoraron su caída, pero al llegar cerca de la tierra, se separaron entre sí…

* * *

 _ **En otra parte, un poco antes…**_

\- ¿El túnel de qué?

Como resultaron los eventos, Ash no tenía idea de cuál habría sido el destino del St. Anne si este no hubiese sido invadido por el Equipo Rocket, o se hubiera hundido, o que lo terminara mandando a una isla desierta llena de Pokémon robóticos gigantescos. El boleto que le fue entregado por esas rubias hiperactivas (que Ash estaba seguro que eran agentes del Equipo Rocket) era para desembarcar en un puerto al este de Ciudad Cerulean, y al noroeste de Pueblo Lavender.

Como Misty no planeaba acercarse un paso a Cerulean más de lo necesario, eso les dejaba como única ruta ir a Pueblo Lavender para continuar su viaje. Sin embargo, este era un camino por el cual Ash no había viajado antes. Normalmente, el entrenador se sentiría muy entusiasta ante la idea de una nueva aventura. Sin embargo, el Túnel de Roca sonaba demasiado ominoso, y además… de cierto modo le recordaba a Brock.

Y además, estaba el asunto del botín que se había ganado en el barco. Uno bastante grande.

Ahora, usualmente Ash no cargaba tantas Pokébolas consigo cuando viajaba. No era un adicto a las capturas, y por eso no sentía el deseo de tirarle una Pokébola a todo ser vivo con el que se topara y le pareciera interesante. El solo poder ver a los Pokémon era más que suficiente. Y además, si lo hiciera, el Profesor Oak seguramente tendría que comprar el resto del terreno de Pueblo Paleta para tener espacio para todos, particularmente si Gary seguía capturando tantos Pokémon como en la línea temporal anterior (unos 200 o más, si la memoria no le fallaba).

No obstante, a Ash le agradaban todo tipo de competencias variadas, habiendo participado en sumo Pokémon, carreras, concurso de aros con Pokémon voladores, fuego y rescate, cosplay Pokémon y muchos otros. Cualquier oportunidad de tener un nuevo desafío para él y sus Pokémon estaba bien para él. Quizás se quedara fuera de otras cosas como un concurso de cocina, tal vez tuviese que tener Pokémon, Batalla, o Torneo en su nombre para poder atraer su interés.

En retrospectiva, quizás… se fue un poco de mano con la competencia para obtener Pokébolas en el barco. Aunque en su defensa, Charmeleon todavía tenía mucha energía acumulada por no haber podido tomar el relevo por Pikachu en la batalla contra el Teniente Surge. Y después Squirtle también quiso entrar, y se emocionó tanto que antes de darse cuenta el resto de sus Pokémon ya estaban peleando. Solamente se detuvo cuando empezó a sentirse demasiado entumido por meterse tantas veces en el agua fría de ese tanque.

Y eso lo dejaba con un total de 51 Pokébolas (y Ash generalmente prefería no llevar más de cinco adicionales), la mayoría de ellas de colores que no reconocía. Los tipos de Pokébolas que había visto en el pasado incluían Bolas Safari, algunas Pokébolas hechas con Apricorns, Bolas de Parque en el concurso de captura de bichos, las muy similares Bolas de Lago en la competencia de pesca de Seakings, unos artefactos antiguos, una Pokébola gigante de piedra, Bolas Oscuras, la Bola GS, y una Bola Maestra. Estaba seguro de que habría muchas otras. Y resultó que él consiguió 51 de variedades diferentes que no reconocía. Por suerte para él, tenía algo que siempre parecía saberlo todo.

 **\- PROGRAMA DE IDENTIFICACIÓN DE POKÉBOLAS PARA DUMMIES INICIADO.** – Empezó a hablar Dexter. – **UNA POKÉBOLA ESTÁ HECHA DE MATERIAL SINTETIZADO DE APRICORN Y ES…**

\- ¿Podemos saltarnos la lección de química? - Ash no tenía ganas de quedarse dormido con eso.

- **MUY BIEN, PARA EL TONTO QUE PREFIERE IGNORAR MI IMPORTANTE LECCIÓN DE QUÍMICA, ESTE PROGRAMA ESTÁ DISEÑADO PARA DECIRTE TODO LO QUE NECESITAS SABER SOBRE LAS VARIANTES DE POKÉBOLAS QUE PUEDES ENCONTRAR.** – prosiguió el Pokédex. – **NO TE SIENTAS MAL SI EL PROFESOR OAK NO PROFUNDIZÓ EN DETALLE RESPECTO A ELLAS: LAS VARIANTES DE POKÉBOLAS SON MUY CARAS Y LA MAYORÍA DE LA GENTE PREFIERE NO MOLESTARSE CON ELLAS. DE HECHO, EMPEZARON A PRODUCIRSE EN MASA HACE APENAS UNOS POCOS AÑOS. ASÍ QUE SI NO SABES DE ELLAS NO ES PORQUE SEAS UN IDIOTA, SOLO ERES UN IDIOTA DESINFORMADO.**

Ash no podía saber si su Pokédex estaba siendo amable con él o no, así que simplemente agarró una de las Pokébolas que consiguió, una azul con rayos amarillos, y la sostuvo cerca del sensor de Dexter.

 **\- BOLA RÁPIDA. DESARROLLADA POR UN CIENTÍFICO ORIGINARIO DE LA REGIÓN JOHTO QUE DESEABA CAPTURAR A POKÉMON QUE SE ASUSTAN CON FACILIDAD ANTES DE QUE PUEDAN ESCAPAR, LA BOLA RÁPIDA TIENE UNA MAYOR AFINIDAD PARA ATRAPAR A UN POKÉMON ANTES QUE COMIENCEN LAS HOSTILIDADES AL INICIO DE LA BATALLA. SIN EMBARGO, UNA VEZ QUE INICIA LA BATALLA, LA BOLA RÁPIDA TIENE POCO MENOS QUE OFRECER DISTINTO A UNA POKÉBOLA ORDINARIA.**

A Ash le gustó como sonaba eso, aunque lo dejaba preguntándose: ¿cómo funcionaba eso de "mejor antes de que comiencen las hostilidades"? Decidiendo no presionar más, Ash notó un trío de Pokébolas de color blanco y negro, con unos bordes rojo-anaranjados arriba y a los lados.

 **\- BOLA TEMPORIZADORA. DESARROLLADA POR LA CORPORACIÓN DEVON, LA BOLA TEMPORIZADORA CONTIENE UN MECANISMO EN ELLA QUE INCREMENTA LA EFECTIVIDAD CON EL TIEMPO. ESTE MECANISMO TARDA UN POCO EN CARGARSE, SIN EMBARGO, Y SOLO LOGRA ALCANZAR UNA EXCELENTE CAPACIDAD DE CAPTURA TRAS UN LARGO PERÍODO DESPUÉS DE ACTIVARSE AL INICIO DE LA BATALLA. –** dijo Dexter. Así que una Pokébola que se volvía más fuerte con el tiempo, interesante.

\- ¿Y exactamente qué tan largo es ese período de carga? – preguntó Ash.

\- **UNA HORA.** – sugirió el Pokédex. Ash y Misty intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. ¿Qué clase de batalla contra un solo Pokémon duraría tanto? – **EL DESARROLLADOR DE ESTE PARTICULAR TIPO DE POKÉBOLA QUERÍA CREAR UNA VARIANTE CAPAZ DE CAPTURAR A POKÉMON LEGENDARIOS QUE FUESE MÁS BARATA QUE UNA BOLA MAESTRA.**

Ash se deprimió ligeramente, a pesar de todos sus intentos no pudo conseguir al menos una de esas. Moviendo la mirada a una docena de Pokébolas blancas con la línea central roja, Ash sonrió preguntándose qué maravillas podrían tener esas.

 **\- BOLA PREMIER. ESTAS POKÉBOLAS SON UN ÍTEM PROMOCIONAL CREADO PARA QUE LA GENTE COMPRE MÁS POKÉBOLAS. SI ALGUIEN COMPRA DIEZ POKÉBOLAS DE CUALQUIER VARIANTE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO, EL COMPRADOR RECIBIRÁ UNA BOLA PREMIER GRATIS. EN ESENCIA, ES IGUAL A UNA POKÉBOLA REGULAR.**

\- ¡No juegues! – exclamó Ash.

Como era de esperarse, le decepcionó saber que estas Pokébolas no tenían nada de especial, pero supuso que no todas podían ser una Bola Maestra. Otra docena de Pokébolas más tenía la parte superior roja reemplazada con naranja, con una cadena amarilla dividiéndola. Ash esperaba que esos detalles fueran algo más que de adorno.

 **\- BOLA REPETIDORA. EL PRIMER INTENTO DE LA CORPORACIÓN DEVON EN CREAR POKÉBOLAS DE USO ESPECIALIZADO, LA BOLA REPETIDORA AUMENTA SU EFECTIVIDAD CONECTÁNDOSE A LA IDENTIFICACIÓN DEL ENTRENADOR. AL USARSE EN UN POKÉMON QUE EL ENTRENADOR YA HAYA CAPTURADO ANTES, SU EFICIENCIA SE DISPARA. LA BOLA REPETIDORA A MENUDO ES USADA POR ENTRENADORES QUE BUSCAN POKÉMON QUE POSEEN EVOLUCIONES RAMIFICADAS, TALES COMO KIRLIA, POLIWHIRL Y EEVEE.**

¿Capturar la misma especie de Pokémon dos veces? Ash exhaló un suspiro. ¿De qué le servirían? Sin contar a sus Tauros, que fueron todos capturados en Bolas Safari, él jamás atrapó a la misma especie dos veces. 28 fuera, y le quedaban 23. Con suerte, tendrían que quedar más buenas que malas entre esas. Otra docena más, de color verde y amarillo verdoso, llamó su atención.

\- **BOLA NIDO. OTRA CREACIÓN TEMPRANA DE LA CORPORACIÓN DEVON PARA USO ESPECIALIZADO. ESTAS FUNCIONAN MEJOR AL UTILIZARSE EN POKÉMON MUCHO MÁS DÉBILES QUE AQUELLOS USADOS PARA COMBATIRLOS. LA BOLA NIDO USUALMENTE ES UTILIZADA POR ENTRENADORES YA MUY EXPERIMENTADOS Y CON POKÉMON DE ALTO NIVEL QUE DESEAN CAPTURAR A OTROS MÁS DÉBILES SIN RECURRIR A DEMASIADA VIOLENCIA.**

La imagen de Charizard de pie amenazadoramente enfrente de su Sewaddle le vino a la cabeza en cuanto terminó la descripción por alguna razón. Ash todavía no estaba seguro de si sería algo bueno o no al 100%, tendría que esperar para ver. Las siguientes tres eran de color rosa con marcas de color crema, y una vez más Ash tomó una para acercarla al Pokédex.

 **\- BOLA SANADORA. AUNQUE MAYORMENTE FUNCIONA IGUAL QUE UNA POKÉBOLA REGULAR, LA BOLA SANADORA TIENE INCORPORADO UN RESTAURA TODO EN SU INTERIOR. EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE EL POKÉMON SEA CAPTURADO, LIBERA EL RESTAURA TODO PARA SANAR AL POKÉMON A MÁXIMA CAPACIDAD INSTANTÁNEAMENTE.**

¿Una Pokébola capaz de sanar a un Pokémon en el momento en que lo capturas? A Ash se le ocurrieron varias veces en sus viajes que eso hubiera sido de gran ayuda, con el Scyther de Tracey en particular siendo una de las más notables. Eso le dejaba ocho más, dos de ellas Pokébolas regulares, y otras dos con la parte superior azul y un patrón de líneas entrecruzadas con una red.

\- **BOLA RED.** – habló el Pokédex antes que Ash pudiera acercarla, parecía estarse impacientando. – **FUE DISEÑADA POR UN MANÍACO DE HOENN QUE QUERÍA CAPTURAR ESPECÍFICAMENTE UN SURSKIT, ES DECIR QUE ES MAYORMENTE EFECTIVA PARA CAPTURAR POKÉMON DE TIPO AGUA E INSECTO. SIN EMBARGO, LA EFECTIVIDAD NO SE CUADRUPLICA CON LA COMBINACIÓN DE TIPOS AGUA E INSECTO, NO HAY EXPLICACIÓN DEL POR QUÉ OCURRE ESTO. –** Pasó de inmediato a las siguientes, unas de color negro con anillos rojos y dorados en ellas. – **LUJO BOLA, POKÉBOLAS MÁS CÓMODAS EN EL INTERIOR QUE LAS REGULARES Y AYUDAN EN EL DESARROLLO POSITIVO DE LAS RELACIONES ENTRENADOR Y POKÉMON.** – Finalmente llegó a las dos últimas, que eran azules con unos bordes rojos en la parte superior. – **SUPER BOLAS, POSEEN UN 50% MÁS DE EFECTIVIDAD EN CAPTURA QUE LAS POKÉBOLAS REGULARES**.

Bueno, las había conseguido todas de gratis, y por lo menos algunas de ellas, en teoría, podrían serle muy útiles. Misty tampoco andaba corta de ellas, se había quedado con diez en total, seis Bolas Red y otras cuatro de color azul claro y blanco, que según dijo el Pokédex eran Bolas Buceo, y su mayor efectividad era debajo del agua.

\- Velo de esta forma, Ash. Tendrás mucha oportunidad para reducir tu reserva de Pokébolas mientras estamos en ese túnel. Escuché que está infestado de Zubats. Cuando salgamos, podemos hacer una parada en Pueblo Lavender. – Ash en ese momento dio un respingo, deseando no tener que pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia de que lo sacaran del cuerpo. – Y desde allí, podremos ir a Ciudad Celadon, ahí está el gimnasio más cercano.

¿No debería ser primero Ciudad Saffron? Aunque había la posibilidad de que Misty solo supiera del gimnasio porque el Profesor Oak lo había mencionado, estaba eso otra vez. Nadie mencionaba en lo más mínimo al gimnasio de Ciudad Saffron, ni tampoco a su líder, Sabrina. Ash no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué todo mundo evitaba mencionar a la chica psíquica y su gimnasio.

* * *

 _ **Campamento de entrenamiento para Exterminadores, región de Unova…**_

Georgia era una Exterminadora de Dragones, y este no era un título que simplemente había tomado por una derrota humillante. No, los Exterminadores eran solo de la élite, los más valientes, y los más esforzados. Ellos eran a quienes la liga llamaba cuando algún líder de gimnasio o miembro del Alto Mando perdía su camino. Su trabajo, derrotarlos a cualquier costo para preservar el buen nombre de la Liga Pokémon, y asegurarse de evitar que los daños que causaban pasaran a mayores, de ser posible, antes que se hiciera público.

\- ¡Preparen! – Georgia se ajustó su gorra amarilla mientras su poderoso Beartic empezaba a cargar su ataque. – ¡Apunten! – Señalando hacia el objetivo, el oso polar ya tenía su ataque cargado al máximo, listo para disparar. – ¡FUEGO!

\- ¡Beartic/Vanilluxe/Abomasnow/Weavile/Jynx/Glalie, Rayo de Hielo! – resonó la voz de Georgia entremezclada con la de los otros cadetes que estaban en fila con ella.

Cada uno de los Pokémon de tipo Hielo, enfrente de su entrenador, disparó el rayo congelante hacia su objetivo. Estos mostraban a diferentes Pokémon de tipo Dragón, y cada uno tenía marcas resaltando los puntos débiles de cada uno. Estos incluían en medio de los ojos, la garganta, las articulaciones de brazos y piernas, entre otros. Cada Rayo de Hielo golpeó una diana para un golpe crítico. Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó los labios de Georgia al ver como cada uno de sus ataques golpeaba cada uno de los puntos vulnerables del Haxorus en todo el centro. Siendo la cadete más prometedora de su clase, Georgia podía decir con poco lugar para discutir que llegaría a ser una de las mejores.

El rol de un Exterminador no era un trabajo que alguien tomaba porque estuviera en busca de gloria personal. Los bomberos no elegían su trabajo porque quisieran incendios, ni tampoco lo hacían los doctores porque quisieran que hubiera enfermedades. Tomaban dichos trabajos para hacer lo que había que hacer. Su trabajo era asegurarse de mantener a las personas sanas y salvas.

Aunque los Exterminadores habían visto poca acción en los últimos cuarenta años, habían tenido un total de seis líderes de gimnasio y un miembro del Alto Mando que tuvieron que ser removidos de sus posiciones por la fuerza. El trabajo de los exterminadores era hacerlo rápida y silenciosamente. Aparte de sus superiores no recibían agradecimiento de nadie, pero al hacerlo, salvaban el buen nombre de la Liga Pokémon de potenciales escándalos.

Hasta ahora, ningún usuario de Pokémon tipo Dragón se había visto involucrado en algún escándalo, aunque habían desplegado a otros Exterminadores. En el tiempo presente, los miembros corruptos habían sido, ordenados por severidad de sus crímenes: un líder de gimnasio de tipo Volador en Sinnoh, que usaba a sus Pokémon para espiar a mujeres, otro de tipo Insecto en Kanto que usaba Weedles para meterse a robar en las casas de la gente, un miembro del Alto Mando de tipo Normal de Kanto que acumuló deudas masivas por apuestas y estaba involucrado en peleas arregladas, otro líder de gimnasio de tipo Veneno en Hoenn que utilizaba a sus Grimers para sabotear una cadena de restaurantes que competían con el de su hermano, otro líder de tipo Fantasma en Unova responsable directo de varios asesinatos, y un líder de tipo Oscuro en Kalos que utilizó a unos Malamars (o fue utilizado por ellos, no estaba claro) para crear una especie de culto que lo adoraba como a un dios, e intentaban buscar a Zygarde y crear un escenario apocalíptico.

Por supuesto, la líder de gimnasio que todavía tenía que ser removida no contaba en su lista mental, y por una buena razón. Una razón que se hizo evidente cuando pasó frente al Muro del Valor de los Exterminadores. Pausando su marcha por un momento mientras iba hacia sus cuarteles personales, Georgia se quitó la gorra guardando silencio, tomándose un momento para mostrar sus respetos a las más recientes adiciones a este muro, un equipo de dieciocho miembros, de los cuales ella conocía personalmente a cinco.

Todos asesinados tratando de remover a la líder renegada de tipo Psíquico, a cargo del gimnasio de Ciudad Saffron.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al camino hacia el Túnel de Roca…**_

\- ¡Ekans, usa Chirrido!

El Equipo Rocket, parte de su vida casi tan constante como Pikachu, había mejorado su habilidad de batallas recientemente. Pikachu no estaba participando en la batalla todavía, pues el trío había decidido aparecerse, hacer su rutina del pésimo lema y después atacarlos durante una sesión de entrenamiento entre Charmeleon y el Wingull de Misty. ¿Los estaban esperando para emboscarlos?

Hasta ahora, estaban siendo oponentes más fáciles que el Teniente Surge. Habían mejorado, sí, pero no eran imparables. Sin embargo, el ataque sónico que soltó Ekans contra ellos no era algo que se estuvieran esperando, ni tampoco era que hubiera un Contraescudo o algo similar que pudiese bloquearlo. Y por supuesto, Charmeleon tampoco lo iba a hacer, simplemente lo aguantó.

\- ¡Ataque de Ala! – ordenó Misty, de inmediato la gaviota se lanzó con las alas brillando para impactar a la serpiente y detener el ataque sónico de una vez.

\- ¡Protección! – contraatacó James, con lo que Koffing se interpuso entre los dos y formó una barrera. Wingull se estrelló de frente contra ella, cancelando su ataque y saliendo despedido hacia atrás.

\- ¡No, Wingull! – gritó Misty preocupada.

\- ¡Jajaja, ¿qué les parece el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento?! – se jactó James. – ¡Todo en nombre de acecharlos más eficientemente, y de llevarnos a tu Pikachu para el jefecito!

¿Qué, acaso Giovanni adoraba a los ratones o algo? ¿Los quería para ponerlos a cantar, usarlos de generadores vivientes y electrocutar a la gente? ¿Por qué les importaba tanto su Pikachu?

\- ¡Charmeleon, usa Nitrocarga!

Un aura de llamas rodeó a Charmeleon. El recientemente evolucionado Pokémon de fuego procedió a abrirse paso a pura fuerza a través del ataque sónico y chocó con toda su fuerza contra Ekans. La serpiente Pokémon se fue dando tumbos hacia atrás, algo rostizada pero todavía viva, yendo a parar donde Jessie, y derribándola mientras Meowth, James y Koffing todavía seguían de pie.

\- ¡Char! _¡Ya ríndanse, distracciones insignificantes! ¡Son unos tontos si creen que pueden derrotarnos! ¡Más tontos todavía si creen que pueden derrotarme a MÍ!_

La dramática declaración de Charmeleon, junto con el gesto que hizo apuntándoles con el dedo, fueron traducidos para James por Meowth, y el pelimorado empezó realmente a hervir de rabia, al igual que su Koffing (que normalmente era muy calmado y de actitud fría, como el resto de su especie).

\- ¡¿Insignificantes?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Fácilmente estoy en el puesto número 109 de los soldados más fuertes del Equipo Rocket! – se jactó James en una forma que trató (y falló) de ignorar que todavía había otros 108 soldados más fuertes que él. – ¡Y ahora te lo demostraré! ¡Koffing, Retribución!

¿Retribución? ¿Qué clase de poder era ese? La respuesta vino al ver a Koffing brillando con un aura blanca y volar directo hacia Charmeleon.

\- ¡Detenlo con Garra de Metal! – le gritó Ash a Charmeleon, cuyas garras adquirieron su brillo metálico al interceptar el ataque, apenas por un segundo, inmediatamente salió volando por los aires y cayó de espaldas al suelo derrotado. Ash se quedó mirando esto en shock. ¡¿Charmeleon, derrotado… y por el Equipo Rocket, de todas las personas?!

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué les dije, bobos?! ¡El 109 más fuerte! – se mofó James.

\- Oye, ¿sabes? Tal vez deberían evaluarte otra vez, a lo mejor podrías ser el 71 más fuerte ahora. – dijo Meowth, antes de notar a Wingull. Sacando sus propias garras, el gato sonrió malignamente. –Y ahora que somos dos contra uno, es hora de derrotarlos, y nos llevaremos a ese Pikachu tuyo.

Sin un solo parpadeo, Ash retornó a Charmeleon, y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a Pikachu que tomara el relevo junto con Wingull.

\- ¡Hey, no puedes mandar a otro Pokémon si derrotamos al tuyo, nosotros solo tenemos dos! – señaló Meowth tajante.

\- ¡Pero tú también eres un Pokémon, Meowth! – le recordó James. – Eso técnicamente nos da tres.

\- … sí te diste cuenta que acabas de ayudarlos, ¿verdad? – dijo Meowth sudando una gota gorda.

\- ¿Lo hice?

Misty y Ash intercambiaron miradas de "¿es en serio?", antes de apuntarle al trío que quedaba en pie (y al dueto inconsciente de Jessie y Ekans).

\- ¡Pikachu/Wingull, usa Atactrueno/Hidropulso!

Pikachu brilló en chispas de color amarillo, mientras Wingull se elevó y formó una enorme bola de agua en frente de su pico. Los dos dispararon sus ataques al mismo tiempo, combinándose entre ellos para multiplicar el daño, y golpeando al Equipo Rocket en una satisfactoria explosión.

\- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET SALE VOLANDO DE UNA MANERA QUE ESPERAMOS QUE NO SE VUELVA COSTUMBREEEEEEEEEEE!

Mientras las voces de James, Meowth y Koffing se perdían en la distancia hasta que solo fueron un punto brillante en el cielo, Misty exhaló un suspiro.

\- Ya sé que dije que quería perfeccionar el Hidropulso con Wingull, pero no creo que eso fuera necesario. – dijo tocándose la frente y moviendo la cabeza negativamente. – Digo, si siguen apareciendo nos servirían de buena práctica, pero ese ridículo lema suyo…

Ash asintió estando de acuerdo, mientras sostenía la Pokébola de Charmeleon en su mano. Era muy preocupante el pensamiento de que el Equipo Rocket pudiese darle mejor pelea que un trío de antiguas líderes de gimnasio, incluso unas tan perezosas como las hermanas de Misty. La idea de que ese trío se volviera más fuerte lo hacía temblar de una manera que él no creyó posible. Si seguían haciéndose más fuertes… ¿llegaría el día en que finalmente tendrían éxito en capturar a Pikachu?

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde, más cerca del Túnel de Roca…**_

Si algo bueno había salido de ese último encuentro de Ash con el equipo Rocket, fue que se interesó por el ataque que utilizó el Koffing de James. Ash conectó el disco USB con el MT en su Pokédex, y se puso a buscar en él aquel movimiento. ¿Cómo se llamaba, "Retribución"?

 **\- RETRIBUCIÓN ES UN MOVIMIENTO CUYO PODER SE BASA EN EL LAZO ENTRE EL POKÉMON Y SU ENTRENADOR. ENTRE MÁS CERCANO ES UN POKÉMON A SU ENTRENADOR, MÁS PODEROSO ES EL ATAQUE.** – empezó a recitar el Pokédex. – **PROGRAMA DE ENTRENAMIENTO INICIADO. LAS INSTRUCCIONES PARA APRENDER ESTE MOVIMIENTO SON LAS SIGUIENTES...**

Charmeleon, que en ese momento estaba absolutamente furioso consigo mismo por dejarse vencer (y lo peor de todo, por dejarse vencer del Equipo Rocket), parecía dividido entre querer aprender el movimiento para saber cómo funcionaba, o hacer pedazos al próximo Pokémon que lo usara contra él en venganza. Squirtle entrenaba con él y parecía estar algo fastidiado.

\- Squirtle… _¿Podemos salir de esto de una buena vez? No sé ni por qué acepté ayudarte con esto en primer lugar. –_ dijo hablándole a Ash, que estaba a poca distancia de allí entrenando a Butterfree para convertir los poderes psíquicos de Confusión en Psicorrayo.

\- Porque en este momento solo conoces tres movimientos, así que puedes aprender Retribución. – replicó el entrenador.

De los Pokémon que Ash había capturado hasta ahora y los que tenía consigo en aquel momento, todos a excepción de Squirtle ya tenían cuatro movimientos. Pikachu tenía Atactrueno, Cola de Hierro, Ataque Rápido y Electrocañón; Charmeleon tenía Brasas, Cola de Dragón, Garra de Metal y Nitrocarga; Pidgeotto contaba con Ataque Rápido, Ráfaga, Ala de Acero y As Aéreo; Butterfree Disparo de Seda, Ráfaga, Somnífero y Confusión (pronto a convertirse en Psicorrayo); Aipom tenía Arañazo, Puño Incremento, Rapidez e Impresión, y finalmente Squirtle tenía Pistola de Agua, Refugio y Embestida. Los Pokémon, según Ash recordaba de una de las lecciones del Profesor Oak, empezaban solo siendo capaces de recordar cuatro movimientos a la vez. Solo cuando un Pokémon ya estaba entrenado al punto de estar al nivel para competir con su entrenador en un torneo de la liga era que podía expandir su arsenal a más de cuatro movimientos.

Podría haber jurado que en la línea original solo eran cuatro… o al menos eventualmente así había sido, pero de cualquier manera, tendría un largo y duro entrenamiento por delante.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Lavender…**_

Con una sonrisa, Gary regresó a su pareja de Nidorans, o más específicamente ahora, Nidorino y Nidorina, mientras su oponente salía corriendo llorando como un bebé. Otro tonto que pensaba que podría capturar a los únicos Pokémon de tipo Fantasma de Kanto. No, esos raros Pokémon no serían capturados por un entrenador mediocre como ese. ¡Serían capturados por el primero y el único Gary Oak!

Colocando la bola de Nidorino en su guante H.O.P.E. esta desapareció en un estallido de luz, seguido poco después por Nidorina. Los dos habían tenido suficientes batallas por hoy. Otras dos Pokébolas llegaron en su lugar: las de Pidgeotto y Growlithe. Con ellos, tenía otra vez un sólido equipo, acompañados por Wartortle, Kadabra y Exeggcute. Todo esto era buena práctica para sus Pokémon, pelear en esta Torre de los muertos y los devotos que la visitaban para presentar sus respetos a los fallecidos. Su Raticate, Spearow, Krabby, y el Graveler antes conocido como Geodude… tenía una excelente racha.

También se había enterado que el Domo de Batalla pronto llevaría a cabo un torneo para entrenadores novatos, y él planeaba asistir. Sus habilidades estarían al máximo, y se forjaría de un nombre, especialmente si conseguía a un tipo Fantasma para tener de su lado. La Frontera de Batalla pronto tenía que conocer el nombre de la futura leyenda que sería Gary Oak. Nada podría detenerlo ahora, nada.

\- ¡Oh, mira eso, Red! ¡Es ese tal Gary al que le diste la paliza en Ciudad Cerulean!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Gary al reconocer esa voz. Dándose la vuelta, otra vez se encontró cara a cara con ese bastardo silencioso que seguía derrotándolo y siempre parecía andar cerca, al igual que su pequeña porrista rubia.

Red, el entrenador que lo había vencido dos veces, también estaba aquí. ¿Tal vez la tercera sería la vencida?

* * *

 _ **Más cerca del Túnel de Roca, mientras Gary está de nuevo como el rival en una batalla que cree que puede ganar…**_

El pueblo de Puerto Blanco era una pequeña comunidad junto al mar, y una parada frecuente para los entrenadores que iban hacia Pueblo Lavender desde Ciudad Cerulean si querían evitar Ciudad Saffron. Era una población pequeña, y no tenía su propio gimnasio, dejando a Ash preguntándose dónde estarían los otros gimnasios en Kanto que entrenadores como Gary y Otoshi desafiaron para ganar sus medallas en su momento. Sin embargo, sí tenía mucho que ofrecerles a los entrenadores que pasaban por allí: comida, agua, y muchos chismes interesantes.

\- ¿Ya supiste de la nueva campeona de Sinnoh? Escuché que es como una diosa de la victoria…

\- ¡Mi Raticate claramente es del porcentaje más alto, deberías intercambiármelo por tu Kadabra! ¡No, te juro que no es una estafa!

\- ¿Ya supiste lo de Koga? Los rumores dicen que este año competirá por un puesto en el Alto Mando. Tal vez me tome el año libre y espere hasta que haya terminado. Y escuché que hay otros dos aspirantes además de él…

\- Ya cerraron el gimnasio de Cerulean. Maldición, ahora tendré que esforzarme por esa última medalla. Voy a tener que cancelar mis vacaciones a Isla Cinnabar, y con lo sexys que están las chicas en esta época del año…

\- Viejo, hay un gimnasio en Cinnabar. Puedes hacer multitarea sin problemas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De qué tipo es?

Era muy interesante lo que se podía escuchar mientras caminabas por la calle, ocupándote tranquilamente de tus asuntos con tu Pikachu en tu hombro, con solo poner atención. Misty había salido a hacer sus propias compras. Aunque Ash le ofreció acompañarla, viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ella se negó. Algo sobre necesidades personales o algo así. ¿Cosas de mujeres, quizás?

De todos modos, ella tenía su propio dinero, que no era escaneable desde Pay-pal gracias a un Pokédex sarcástico, así que lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, ella no necesitaría su ayuda. Así que no pudo más que caminar por allí, sin preocuparse demasiado de a dónde ir de momento. Solo pasar el tiempo y relajarse…

\- Muy bien, vejete averiado. Entrégame todos tus objetos de valor, o de lo contrario yo y mis amigos aquí nos vamos a enfadar, y mucho.

Y por supuesto, se lo tenía que echar a perder alguien actuando como criminal.

Ash inmediatamente detuvo su marcha, y Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro, mientras los dos veían la entrada de una casa, siendo bloqueada por un sujeto bastante grande, y un dúo de Mankeys que se veían muy enfadados. Ash sabía de primera mano de lo que era capaz un Mankey enojado, y sería casi nostálgico si no fuese porque claramente el sujeto los estaba usando para una extorsión en aquel momento.

 **\- MANKEY, EL POKÉMON MONO-CERDO. MANKEY ES MUY TEMPERAMENTAL Y ES FÁCIL QUE SE ENFADE CON CUALQUIER COSA. SE SABE QUE FRECUENTEMENTE LESIONAN A VIAJEROS Y VANDALIZAN LOS AUTOS QUE SE METEN A SUS TERRITORIOS.**

Ese recordatorio del Pokédex realmente no era necesario. El solo verlos le hizo acordarse a Ash de su propio Primeape y todos los problemas que le causó. ¿Se volvería a encontrar con él? Y si lo hacía, ¿sobreviviría él al encuentro? Primeape no era exactamente el mayor admirador de Ash para empezar.

Para ese momento fue que el dúo de Mankeys se dio la vuelta y le gruñó al notar que los estaba mirando fijamente (cosa que odiaban), y con eso, la cara de su entrenador (llena de cicatrices) también volteó su atención hacia la de Ash.

\- Lárgate, muchachito, este no es tu asunto. – dijo el rufián, pero Ash obviamente no le hizo caso. – ¿Qué, estás buscando pelea? Muy bien, no digas que no te lo advertí. ¡Mankeys, denle un Golpe de Karate en toda la cara!

El dúo de primates le fue a saltar encima, con las manos brillando en blanco. Ash decidió responderles mandándoles a los suyos.

\- ¡Butterfree, Disparo de Seda! ¡Pidgeotto, As Aéreo!

Apenas emergieron, los dos ejecutaron sus ataques inmediatamente. Butterfree disparó un chorro del fluido pegajoso para amarrar a uno de los Mankeys, dejándolo más envuelto que una momia y haciéndolo tropezar y caer. Pidgeotto embistió al otro, mandándolo por los aires contra la pared, haciendo que desplomara noqueado en el suelo. El rufián tragó en seco de terror al ver que el entrenador y sus Pokémon le dirigían miradas asesinas.

\- ¡Caw! _Ah, qué fácil fue eso, hasta aquel Poliwrath dio mejor pelea._ – dijo Pidgeotto mientras se posaba en el brazo estirado de Ash _._

\- Free. _Quizás Ráfaga hubiera funcionado mejor, con eso los volamos lejos._ – dijo Butterfree, flotando a su alrededor, y viéndose un poco menos rudo que un ave de presa _._

\- Pi. _Sí, y con eso terminar destruyendo la casa del hombre al que está robando._

El rufián tal vez no entendiera lo que estaban diciendo, pero captó el mensaje y respondió de la manera en que cualquier otro de su profesión lo haría: media vuelta y salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas, dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

\- Cobarde, y ahora voy a tener que llamar a Control Pokémon.

El que habló fue el hombre al que el sujeto había estado molestando, ahora Ash podía verlo bien. Era un hombre mayor, de pelo oscuro veteado con canas. Le recordaba un poco a Kurt, el fabricante de Pokébolas de Johto, aunque tal vez un poco más joven. A su lado tenía a un Meowth no bípedo, y uno que Ash estaba seguro que no podría hablar.

\- Sabes, antes solía estar bien llevarse a un Pokémon que otros dejaron atrás o no lo están cuidando bien. – prosiguió el hombre. – Estúpida burocracia, si no fuera por todas las complicaciones podría haberte pagado con esos Mankeys.

\- Um, lo siento. – replicó Ash por reflejo, y no muy seguro de querer que le dieran a esos Mankeys de recompensa. Probablemente solo se pondrían a hostigarlo, o al Profesor Oak.

\- No me prestes atención, solo un viejo hablando consigo mismo. Me llamo Forge. Forge Smith, herrero local. – dijo el anciano, extendiéndole una mano llena de arrugas.

\- Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. – Ash extendió su mano para devolverle el apretón.

\- Pasa por favor, muchacho, déjame agradecerte apropiadamente. – le dijo, preparándose para entrar en su hogar, que aunque parecía muy antiguo todavía tenía un aspecto muy profesional. –Solo regresa a tus Pokémon Voladores, no quiero tener que limpiar plumas o polvo de insectos.

Mientras los veía entrar a él y a su Meowth a la casa, Ash retornó a los dos voladores y lo siguió adentro. La habitación en la que Ash se encontró resultó ser muy similar al almacén de Pokébolas de Kurt, pero no había las esferas en este lugar. En lugar de eso, los estantes del lugar estaban llenos de objetos variados, cuyo propósito todavía Ash estaba tratando de descifrar. Tenían aspecto de bandas para los brazos, cascos y otras cosas similares, de todas las formas y tamaños para casi cualquier tipo de Pokémon que pudiera imaginarse. El hombre estaba del otro lado, su Meowth se había sentado mirando con atención lo que tenía en la mano. Ash reconoció esa piedra de color verde con unos rayos amarillos fosforescentes, la había visto muchas veces.

\- Esta es una Piedra Trueno. – le dijo Forge. – Puedes usarla para evolucionar a tu Pikachu.

\- Sí sé lo que hace. – replicó Ash. – También sé que Pikachu tiene movimientos que no podría aprender si evoluciona en Raichu. Se lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarla.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que decirle a este hombre que no quería hacer evolucionar a Pikachu (menos cuando él tampoco quería) tal vez no lo haría quedar bien. A veces la gente mayor no era muy… comprensiva con ese tipo de cosas. Forge sin embargo, simplemente sonrió y se metió la piedra al bolsillo.

\- Ya veo, no sé por qué tenía la sensación de que dirías eso. Las piedras evolutivas son muy caras, considerando lo raro que es encontrar quién pueda convertirlas en otros tipos. – Forge empezó a hablar de la típica manera de un anciano que se deja llevar. – Pero incluso estas no son las más raras. Las hay todavía más valiosas, unas piedras evolutivas que solo aparecen en raras ocasiones, generalmente provenientes de meteoritos. Especializadas en ciertas especies de Pokémon muy específicas, y que generalmente solo caen en las manos de los entrenadores más sobresalientes. En toda mi larga vida, solo he tenido el honor de hacerles sujetadores a tres de estos entrenadores. – Se volteó a mirar a Ash después de esto. – Presiento que tú podrías ser el cuarto.

\- Um, ¿gracias? – Ash no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba hablando este anciano. No haría daño preguntar. – ¿Qué es un sujetador, exactamente?

Mejor tratar de mantener la conversación lo menos críptica que fuera posible. Por fortuna para él Forge pareció entenderlo y respondió a su pregunta.

\- Un sujetador es un accesorio creado por un herrero o joyero aprobado por la Liga Pokémon, como tu servidor, que un Pokémon puede utilizar durante batallas oficiales. Con estos sujetadores el Pokémon puede llevar de manera segura un objeto aprobado que le permite beneficiarse durante la batalla de alguna manera.

Ash entonces se acortó del Teniente Surge, de su Pikachu Volty y su Sargento Segundo Raichu. Ellos llevaban unos accesorios.

\- ¿Quiere decir como un Chaleco de Asalto? – preguntó Ash.

\- Correcto. – confirmó Forge. – Aunque para ese no necesitas un sujetador. Si quisieras usar una Gema de Tipo, por ejemplo, sí necesitarías uno. Eso sí, el sujetador no se ajusta con el Pokémon al evolucionar, así que si quieres uno, te recomiendo que no se lo des a un Pokémon que planeas evolucionar en un futuro cercano.

Dándose la vuelta hacia las repisas con productos terminados, Forge empezó a registrarlos, buscando algo en específico.

\- Primeape, Nidoking, Beedrill… oh, sí, aquí está. – Tomándolo de la repisa, volvió con Ash. – Ahora, como no puedo pagarte con Mankeys, puedes tener esto como muestra de mi gratitud. Y con gusto estaré dispuesto a proveerte de cualquier sujetador para Pokémon que necesites en el futuro, aunque espero que me pagues por esos.

Le entregó a Ash una especie de muñequera que se veía algo vieja pero aún en buenas condiciones, al parecer a escala para un Pikachu. Los bordes eran de un metal reflector, y estaba pintada de rojo en el medio. En el centro tenía una hendidura redonda donde fácilmente se podrían insertar varios objetos diferentes, tales como esferas, gemas, o incluso un imán. Sin necesidad de palabras, Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash, que se arrodilló para ayudarle a ponérsela. Estirándola un poco, la muñequera fácilmente quedó segura en el brazo derecho de Pikachu. Al ponerse de pie de nuevo Pikachu volvió a su lugar favorito, sin sentir molestias por ese pequeño peso adicional.

\- Grandioso, le queda a la medida. – sonrió Forge. – Esa la fabriqué en caso de que algún usuario de Pikachu tuviese una Bola Luminosa. Esas cositas son muy difíciles de encontrar, y lastimosamente no tengo una de ellas para ofrecerte.

\- "¿Qué es una Bola Luminosa?" – se preguntó Ash. Después le preguntaría a su Pokédex al respecto, de momento estaba inusualmente callado. ¿Sería que tenía una vibra de "a los ancianos les da miedo la tecnología" o algo?

\- Sin embargo, mi Meowth posee la habilidad Recogida, así que es muy bueno para encontrar objetos. Si no, ¿por qué tendría ese pisapapeles de Piedra Trueno aquí? Como sea, gracias a Meowth, tengo bastantes de estos.

Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una pequeña piedra color morado claro y se la dio a Ash, que se quedó viéndola con expresión confusa.

\- Ese es un Eviolito. Es un mineral que aumenta el poder defensivo de un Pokémon que todavía puede evolucionar. Y tengo el presentimiento de que estarás usando muchos de esos en un futuro cercano.

El anciano empezó a reírse con ganas. Ash no pudo más que sonreír, pero antes de tener oportunidad de responderle o de darle las gracias, volvió a ponerse serio.

\- Ahora, necesito que me des tu número de teléfono. No le veo cabeza ni cola al inter-web o como se llame y a su correo eléctrico, así que esa es la única forma de que podamos estar en contacto.

* * *

 _ **En el laboratorio del Profesor Oak…**_

\- Los tres Pokémon iniciales… casi podría jurar que Ash tiene una suerte de los mil demonios. ¿Será por cosa de ser un bloodliner? – murmuró para sí el Profesor Oak, mientras sostenía a Bulbasaur, sin darse cuenta de que el Pokémon dio un respingo por recordar a cierto "demonio" con el que tuvo un encuentro no hacía mucho. – Muy impresionante, de paso. Espero que no deje de impresionarme como siempre lo ha hecho.

Dejando a Bulbasaur otra vez en el suelo, Oak dirigió su mirada a su amplia propiedad con cierta sensación de placer. Los Dodrios trinaban, los Mankeys aullaban, y los Sandshrews escarbaban la tierra. Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

\- Oye, si tuviera que adivinar, basándonos en el paso al que va tu entrenador y los movimientos de Gary, los dos deberían estar llegando a Ciudad Fuchsia alrededor del tiempo en que volverán a abrir la Zona Safari. – dijo Oak pensativo. – Entre ellos dos, y tal vez también Misty, podría tener una gran oportunidad de que me envíen ciertos Pokémon en particular por primera vez en años. ¡Siempre he querido estudiar de cerca el comportamiento de los Tauros!

\- Bulba. _Sí, probablemente tendrá unos 30 Tauros para estudiar muy de cerca cuando eso pase. Al igual que las cercas de contención._

Por desgracia, el Profesor Oak no podría captar el humor negro de Bulbasaur debido a que no hablaba idioma Pokémon.

\- Muy bien, vendré a buscarte cuando Ash llame, ¿qué tal si vigilas al Krabby de Ash mientras estás aquí? Me encantaría quedarme y disfrutar de este relajante contacto con la naturaleza en tu compañía, pero tengo un artículo científico qué publicar, mi ración de tofu y mi cuenta de electricidad dependen de él. Y ambos son muy importantes, lo sé.

Mientras el anciano se iba por su cuenta, Bulbasaur echó un ojo a su antiguo dominio sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de nostalgia. Era muy extraño haber regresado en el tiempo: una oportunidad para arreglar viejos errores, ver las maravillas del mundo una vez más, y tal vez hasta cometer nuevos errores. Con suerte, podría estar allí para arreglar algunos de ellos (quizás una revancha con el Tangela de Erika), y también estar bien lejos para no ver los que pudieran repetirse (aquel endemoniado Bellsprout podría aparecerse cuando Muk no estuviera disponible para asfixiarlo).

A Bulbasaur le agradaba pensar en sí mismo como luchador en segundo, y en mediador de paz en primer lugar. Aunque no era que le desagradaran las batallas, habiendo peleado por Ash en cuatro gimnasios separados en dos ligas distintas (contra Erika, el Equipo Rocket, Danny y Rudy), cuatro batallas en una Liga (Él y Pidgeotto pelearon en la segunda ronda de la Liga Índigo antes que Squirtle ganara el encuentro, después en la cuarta derrotando a Beedrill y Scyther, perdió contra Electabuzz en la Liga Naranja, derrotó a Magneton y empató con Meganium en la Conferencia Plateada), y después su batalla contra Brandon, el Rey de la Pirámide, había descubierto que disfrutaba más de su rol en el laboratorio.

Bulbasaur el Negociador. Bulbasaur el Pacificador. Bulbasaur el Embajador. Bulbasaur el Donador de Savia. Había ganado muchos epítetos, y todos a excepción del último los llevaba con gran orgullo. Ese último lo hacía arrepentirse de haber dejado que Ash se lo llevara Johto. Ya estaba temiendo el día en que Heracross volviera a unirse al equipo de Ash.

Contrario a lo que algunos pensaban, los Pokémon en el rancho de Oak jamás se sentían solos o abandonados por quedarse allí. Ash los llamaba a menudo, los alimentaban y cuidaban bien, podían entrenar por su propia cuenta a su manera, y con eso le era más fácil a Ash acercarse y entrenar a sus nuevos Pokémon, sin tener que llevar el peso de estar pensando todo el tiempo con los demás. Había una razón por la cual Totodile, Cyndaquil y Bayleef no evolucionaron más allá en Johto después de todo, un efecto inesperado de tenerlos a él, a Charizard, y a Squirtle durante un período de tiempo considerable.

Por supuesto, algunos otros Pokémon pasaron más tiempo en el laboratorio, en comparación con su tiempo con Ash, y entre los Pokémon con el mismo entrenador original, aquí estaba el que menos pasó con él, ahora haciendo lo que parecía ser el equivalente para los humanos o tipo Luchador de levantamiento de pesas, alzando un par de palos de madera enormes con sus pinzas.

\- ¡Koo! ¡Ki! ¡Koo! ¡Ki! _¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!_

El cangrejo continuó moviéndolas de arriba abajo, y Bulbasaur asumió que ese debió ser su método de entrenamiento la última vez, antes de su debut en batallas en la Liga Índigo, cuando evolucionó, y seguido después por otra batalla contra un Cloyster y Arcanine, después una batalla en la Copa Remolino contra Misty, una casi entrada a la Conferencia Plateada que se perdió por culpa de unos Voltorbs, y su última batalla en la conferencia del Valle Lily, ayudando a Bayleef y a Snorlax en la segunda ronda.

\- Bulba. _Sí te das cuenta de que eso te hace ver como Charmeleon, ¿verdad? –_ Bulbasaur no estaba seguro de querer compartir su espacio con un loco por el ejercicio. Aunque si lo pensaba, quizás solo se libraría de eso cuando Ash los tuviera a los dos en el lugar de Oak y a él en su equipo, o viceversa.

\- ¡Kooki! _Quiero volver a ser grande otra vez. Me gustaba ser un Kingler, y quiero volver a vivir la experiencia de ser uno en cuanto sea posible. Muchos de nosotros queremos volver a ser los de antes, entiendes eso, ¿no? –_ Krabby continuó haciendo los levantamientos.

\- Bulba… _Sí, pero Pidgeotto y Aipom no están así de neuróticas con eso…_

Antes de que Krabby le pudiera responder a Bulbasaur, los dos oyeron ruidos que parecían de una pelea en el campo cercano. Bulbasaur salió corriendo en esa dirección, seguido por Krabby. El conflicto rápidamente quedó a la vista, los bandos eran grupos de Growlithes, que eran usualmente los Pokémon que ayudaban a mantener la ley y el orden, y Sandslashes, que en su primera experiencia como Pacificador/Negociador le ayudaron a cavar un lago para resolver el primer conflicto al que se enfrentó. Por lo que podía escuchar, era una pelea por territorio. Generalmente esa era la causa más común, después de quién comía primero o a quién rascaba detrás de la oreja el Profesor Oak.

\- ¿Bulba? _¿Listo para ser testigo de mi retorno triunfal como pacificador? Me vendría muy bien tu ayuda para asegurarme de que no vayan a quemarme._

 _-_ Kook. _Bueno, tal vez me servirán como pesas. –_ dijo Krabby al mirar a los perros de fuego, tirando hacia los lados los palos que sostenía en sus tenazas.

* * *

 _ **Cerca del Túnel de Roca, donde comenzó el capítulo…**_

 **…**

 _El Dragonite salió despedido hacia atrás por el poderoso ataque de Hidrobomba. Casi revolcándose fuera del ring, el Pokémon tipo Dragón respiraba con dificultad. Su entrenador, el pelirrojo y con capa Lance de Blackthorn, dio una mirada en la dirección del origen del ataque._

 _\- Vaya, debo admitir que estoy impresionado, Misty. Pensar que podrías ser la más poderosa del Alto Mando, y venir a desafiarme por el título de Campeón. Tus Pokémon de Agua son realmente superiores, pero no creas que ya me venciste: el tipo Dragón es el más poderoso de todos. Domina a los cuatro elementos del Fuego, Rayo, Hierba y Agua, y tiene lo mejor de todos los demás poderes en el mundo solo para ellos. Sus puños destruyen montañas, sus pasos hacen retumbar la tierra, y sus alas son como espadas que cortan el viento. ¡Siempre triunfarán!_

 _Misty, o más específicamente la forma mayor de la "Misty de sueños", sonrió, mientras un Milotic se enrollaba a su alrededor como una serpiente leal a su emperatriz._

 _\- Eso está por verse. ¡Milotic, Pulso de Dragón!_

 _\- ¡Contraataca con el tuyo, Dragonite!_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

...

 **-** Hmm… – La Misty del mundo real se vio forzada a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su muy molesto reloj despertador personal.

\- Duck. – Psyduck dijo algo, pero Misty no prestó atención.

La pelirroja se salió de su saco de dormir, ahora se encontraba descansando en una base secreta que antes era un arbusto. Dejando ese espacio confinado, vestida solamente con su camiseta larga de Lorelei, Misty suspiró y se dispuso a quitársela para cambiarse de ropa. Sus sueños, honestamente a veces parecían irse un poco de la raya. Querer llegar a miembro del Alto Mando era una cosa, ¿pero ir directamente por el título de Campeona? Y sin mencionar ese Milotic. Por lo menos podría al menos usar Pokémon que tenía actualmente con ella.

Tirando su camiseta al suelo, Misty caminó hacia su bolsa donde tenía guardado el resto de su ropa. Podría haber registrado todo lo que tenía y después pasado unas cuantas horas combinando los colores y eso, pero no tenía la cantidad de ropa para hacer eso, ni las ganas. Tener tanta ropa que podrías pasar un año entero sin usar dos veces la misma prenda era algo propio de sus hermanas, no de ella.

\- ¿Psy Psyduck? _A veces no entiendo, ¿por qué molestarse con andar cambiando la ropa, después lavándola y reemplazarla después? Parecen demasiados problemas. –_ Psyduck habló justo cuando Misty iba a utilizar su bolsa para taparse.

\- Sí, bueno, eso es lo que hacemos los humanos, Psyduck. – replicó ella tersamente.

Psyduck la miró raro con su respuesta, y fue entonces que Misty se dio cuenta. Acababa de llamarse a sí misma "humana"… algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y al preguntarse por qué, de repente se imaginó a sí misma viajando por el mundo, junto con Ash. Caminando juntos, y tal vez, navegando por el mar a lomos de un Lapras…

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, sin saber por qué de pronto pensaba en esas cosas. Caminar por tierra, claro, ya llevaban un buen trecho de hacer eso, ¿pero un Lapras? Ella no tenía uno de esos… no todavía al menos. Sonaba lindo, eso sí… pero a veces su imaginación parecía ser demasiado salvaje para su gusto.

\- También necesitamos la ropa para sobrevivir en áreas frías. Si no fuera así, jamás nos hubiéramos esparcido a todo lo ancho del mundo como lo hicimos. – insistió Misty mientras seguía registrando su bolsa.

Psyduck se quedó viéndola en blanco, de una manera que fácilmente podría estar pidiendo que le dieran una paliza si fuese humano. Por supuesto, él no tenía la misma percepción que un humano respecto a este tipo de situación. Él solo estaba… pensando.

\- Duck, Duck... _Entonces, ¿por qué no mejor solo te quitas toda esa basura cuando hace calor?_

\- ¡Porque no! – le gritó furiosa Misty, en ese momento poniéndose sus calcetines, como si esa fuera la pregunta más estúpida que Psyduck jamás le hubiera hecho. Y ya de por sí le había hecho muchas, y muy estúpidas.

Ya después que se vistió y con Psyduck calladito por el momento, Misty dejó su base secreta para darse cuenta que la mochila de Ash y su Pokédex estaban tirados allí. Su base secreta parecía estar vacía, ni él ni sus Pokémon dieron indicio de estar por allí cerca. Recogiendo el Pokédex por pura curiosidad, Misty se preguntó dónde podría estar.

\- **SI TE ESTÁS PREGUNTANDO A DÓNDE SE FUE ESE TONTO DUEÑO MÍO DE HECHO DE CARNE Y SANGRE, ESTÁ HACIENDO SUS NECESIDADES.** – respondió el Pokédex a su pregunta no formulada.

\- "Eso no necesitaba saberlo." – pensó ella. Pero no había terminado.

 **\- TENGO LA HABILIDAD DE ANALIZAR LOS EXCREMENTOS HUMANOS PARA DETERMINAR SI ESTÁ RECIBIENDO LOS NIVELES APROPIADOS DE NUTRIENTES Y HACERLE UN EXAMEN PARA BUSCAR MICRO-PARÁSITOS. ESE MUCHACHO ES MUY TONTO AL NO QUERER QUE LO ANALICE.**

\- "¡En serio, eso realmente no necesitaba saberlo!"

No le extrañaba que Ash hubiera dejado allí esa cosa. Si no fuera porque los Pokédex eran objetos de tanto prestigio y en general extremadamente útiles, no podría imaginarse por qué alguien querría tener uno de ellos. ¡Eran un fastidio!

\- **TODO LO QUE TIENE CON ÉL SON SUS POKÉMON, PIKACHU, Y ESE BASTÓN EXTRAÑO QUE INTENTA HACER FUNCIONAR Y SE CUELGA DEL CINTURÓN. HONESTAMENTE, NINGUNO PUEDE ASEGURAR QUE NO ESTÉ INFECTADO DE LOMBRICES INTESTINALES…**

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Una enorme explosión sonó desde el bosque detrás de ella, causando que la entrenadora y su Psyduck rápidamente se voltearan en esa dirección, desde donde podían ver una enorme columna de humo negro.

\- **¡OH NO, EN ESA DIRECCIÓN ES QUE ASH SE FUE PARA VACIAR SU VEJIGA!** – gritó el Pokédex.

Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon como platos. ¿Ash? Su primera reacción fue salir corriendo en esa dirección, pero un zumbido muy familiar la hizo detenerse. Un Beedrill venía volando directo hacia ella. Un Pokémon Insecto.

\- Bichos... ¡BICHOS!

Un escalofrío bajó por su espina, el objeto de sus peores pesadillas venía directo hacia ella. Pero Ash... No, no podía salir huyendo. Haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su miedo, Misty le apuntó al Beedrill.

\- ¡Psyduck, usa Pistola de Agua!

\- ¡¿DUCK?! _¡¿Quieres pelear contra un Pokémon tipo Insecto?! ¡¿Y usarme a mí?! Ah… qué diablos, de todos modos ya es muy tarde para huir._

Tomando un profundo respiro, Psyduck dejó salir un chorro de agua que golpeó directo al Beedrill en toda la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo con las alas totalmente empapadas.

\- **BEEDRILL SALVAJE DEBILITADO.** – proclamó el Pokédex mientras Misty se preparaba para salir corriendo de frente.

Un Beedrill no iba a detenerla. Tampoco lo harían tres de ellos. Un trío de Beedrills venían directo hacia ella, al parecer deseosos de vengar a su compañero, pero un increíblemente determinado y envalentonado Psyduck les plantó cara, haciéndolos caer de la misma manera. Tenía que conquistar su miedo, tenía que ir a asegurarse de que Ash estaba bien. No podía huir, no podía huir…

 **\- BEEDRILL, EL POKÉMON ABEJA VENENOSA. LOS BEEDRILLS APARECEN A MENUDO EN ENJAMBRES, Y UN ENJAMBRE DE LA CANTIDAD QUE VIENE HACIA NOSOTROS PODRÍA ARRASAR CON UNA ALDEA ENTERA. ¡ES RECOMENDABLE HUIR! ¡DUDO MUCHO QUE ALGUIEN TE GUARDE RENCOR POR HACERLO!**

El cielo se puso amarillo y negro, con cientos de Beedrills volando directo hacia ella. Sus aguijones goteando de veneno, y sus alas zumbando esa ominosa tonada de muerte que los humanos habían temido por siglos…

Tenía que huir, ¡tenía que huir, TENÍA QUE HUIR!

* * *

 _ **Locación desconocida…**_

Un minuto estaba caminando tranquilamente de regreso para desayunar, y al siguiente de pronto no supo nada. Silencio, oscuridad, no podía ver nada, moverse o escuchar nada. Se sentía como un vacío por completo. Ash por un instante creyó que tal vez había terminado dentro de una Pokébola, pero ya le había preguntado a sus Pokémon y ellos le habían dicho que incluso adentro todavía podían sentir el mundo a su alrededor. Había una razón por la cual podía gritar "¡Pidgeotto, Ráfaga!' y ella lo obedecería al momento de salir de la Pokébola.

¿Estaría… muerto? ¿El tiempo volvió a colapsar o algo?

\- No, no, no. El tiempo fluye perfectamente, Satoshi. ¿O prefieres que te llame Ash? ¿Puedo sugerir tal vez Casey?

Una voz hizo eco a través de la oscuridad. Una voz muy familiar, una que no quería volver a escuchar, y que empezó a tomar forma frente a él, en un torrente de pixeles, o al menos esa era la forma en que Ash veía lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, a medida que fue tomando forma, no adquirió el aspecto híbrido que le vio la última vez, al que recordó como MissingNo. En lugar de eso, tomó la forma de Serena, pero con sus contornos pixeleados.

\- ¿Qué hay, futuro campeón, cómo va tu vida? ¿Te sientes algo… petrificado, tal vez? – La voz que salió de ella no era solo la de MissingNo. Era la de Serena, superpuesta con la misma voz de MissingNo. – ¿Qué te ocurre, perdiste los nervios? ¿O el camino? ¿A tu Goodra?

¿Qué diablos era un Goodra? Antes de poder pensar en eso, "SerenaNo" se acercó para acariciarle el mentón, antes de que apareciera una enorme bombilla pixeleada encima de ella.

\- ¡Oh, sí, ya recuerdo, te emboscaron! Ahora estás aquí, solo sin nada más excepto tu mente y yo. ¿Qué piensas hacer, "héroe"? – En cuanto terminó, su rostro adquirió una expresión neutral, como si se diera cuenta de algo. – Oh, es cierto, no puedes hablar ahora, ¿verdad? Así no es divertido, es muy molesto atormentar a la gente cuando no pueden responder.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, "SerenaNo" se transformó en una lluvia de píxeles que empezaron a flotar, reformándose de nuevo en otra forma familiar, la de otra de sus compañeras de viaje.

\- Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? – "DawnNo" sonrió como una maniática, una sonrisa totalmente inhumana. – Eres el héroe de esta pequeña historia, ¿no es así? El campeón de la justicia, el Elegido. – En el instante que dijo "elegido", se pixeleó de nuevo, convirtiéndose en "IrisNo". – El Héroe de los Ideales… ¿o era el de la Verdad? Viendo las impresionantes hazañas que lograste siendo solo un niño, me encantaría ver de lo que eres capaz ahora que eres un adolescente.

Y con eso, "IrisNo" se disolvió. Aparentemente no habría "CilanNo", "BrockNo", "MayNo" ni ninguno de los otros en el menú de hoy para venir a atormentarlo. ¿Y qué era lo que decían en una situación en la que el Diablo venía aparentemente a darte ánimos? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Sintió algo de pronto en su costado, una luz brillante de color azul estaba resplandeciendo. Aunque Ash no podía mover la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba, esa luz en cuestión era algo que conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, antes de poder emocionarse con eso, sintió una especie de ardor en los ojos. Invisibles para él, sus ojos ahora estaban brillando del mismo tono marrón-naranja que adquirieron durante su batalla con las hermanas en Cerulean. Podía sentir una de sus Pokébolas sacudiéndose rápida y violentamente, como si estuviese capturando al Pokémon adentro. La luz azul que Ash estaba seguro provenía de su bastón se apagó lentamente, y las sacudidas se detuvieron.

Y entonces, sus sentidos regresaron…

 _ **¡CRAAAAAAAASHHH! ¡THUMP!**_

Ash cayó al suelo, haciendo pedazos una especie de vidrio que pareció atravesar. Por suerte, no terminó empalándose con algún trozo ni nada. Algo intranquilo, volvió a ponerse de pie, para encontrarse a su alrededor con una habitación gris y metálica.

Todavía sentía el peso de las Pokébolas y el bastón de Lucario en su cinturón, pero no podía sentir el peso de Pikachu. Sin embargo, Aipom estaba saltando excitada frente a él, aparentemente había logrado liberarlo. Tal vez ese poder suyo le dio energía a Aipom para que pudiese salir de su Pokébola sola. Pero entonces… ¿cómo lo sacó de aquel vacío donde estaba? Más aún, ¿cómo hizo ÉL para darle poder estando ahí? Mirando a su alrededor, Ash de pronto tuvo la sensación de que ya había estado antes en este lugar.

Al darse la vuelta hacia la repisa desde donde se cayó, sus ojos se ensancharon como platos al reconocer algo que estaba al lado del lugar desde donde cayó, algo más encerrado en un contenedor de cristal. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de por qué este lugar le resultaba tan familiar. Solo había una persona que conocía que haría esto. La única persona que convertiría a Pikachu en una estatua para encerrarlo en un contenedor de vidrio.

J, la Cazadora Pokémon.

\- ¡Ai! _¡¿Qué está haciendo J aquí, que no se supone que esté en Sinnoh?!_ – cuestionó Aipom, mientras Ash se ponía a jugar con los botones en el contenedor donde estaba Pikachu.

De pies a cabeza, Pikachu se vio liberado de sus ataduras de piedra, y sin decir una palabra. Aipom destruyó la capa que lo recubría con un bien dirigido Puño Incremento. Pikachu colapsó en los brazos de Ash en cuanto lo liberaron, pero rápidamente recobró el sentido y empezó a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor.

\- ¡¿Pika?! _¡¿Nos acaba de secuestrar la maldita Cazadora J?!_

\- Así parece. – dijo Ash en tono solemne. – Tenemos que salir de aquí, pero ya. No sé por qué querría secuestrarme a mí también, pero no me quedaré a averiguarlo. Tiene que haber una cápsula de escape o algo, vamos a buscarla.

\- Pom. _¿Asumiendo que a J le importaran sus hombres para que escapen en caso de que derribaran su nave? Ella nunca me pareció del tipo que dejaría que la atrapen con vida, o que le preocupen sus secuaces._

\- Asumamos que tiene al menos alguna para ella, hay que ser optimistas. Quién sabe, ¿tal vez con esto Charmeleon pueda evolucionar de manera espontánea y sacarnos volando de aquí?

La última parte sonó más bien a que Ash no creía que pudiera pasar. O tal vez no quería que Charmeleon pensara que podría activar su evolución saltando desde una nave en el aire o desde lo alto de un risco al creer que podría volar. Eso nunca le funcionaba a los Bagons, y dudaba que los Charmeleons tuvieran menos probabilidades de lastimarse al intentar algo así.

Recorriendo un pasillo metálico tras otro, Ash no veía ninguna salida de la nave, pero no iba a darse por vencido, así que siguió adelante, seguido de cerca por Pikachu y Aipom. No había guardias, ni cámaras de seguridad a la vista, y al parecer tampoco trampas. Ash no recordaba si las tenía la última vez. Tal vez no tuviera presupuesto para pagarlas de momento.

\- Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika... _Puerta cerrada, puerta cerrada, puerta cerrada, puerta cerrada que dice_ _ **"Sala de máquinas, no entrar durante el vuelo".**_ _¿Y si entramos allí para sabotearla?_

\- ¿Sabotear una aeronave mientras estás en ella y volando sin un plan de escape? Eso no me parece buena idea. – señaló Ash.

Siguió dando vueltas de pasillo en pasillo, hasta que se topó con uno lleno de varias puertas marcadas con símbolos. La más lejana al otro lado del pasillo, que parecía no estar sellada, tenía un símbolo en forma de colmillo. Viendo por todo el lugar notó que todas las demás puertas tenían símbolos de diferentes formas y colores. A su izquierda, Ash vio un símbolo en forma de hoja verde y otro de una llama roja. A su derecha, un rayo amarillo y una gota azul.

\- Pika… _Esa puerta con el rayo no me gusta nada…_

Pikachu parecía tener un mal presentimiento de esto. Aipom saltó fuera del hombro de Ash para mirar más de cerca la puerta.

\- ¿Pom? _Me pregunto… ¿creen que es aquí donde guarda a sus Pokémon robados?_

Una llama, una hoja, una gota, y un rayo. Fuego, Hierba, Agua y Electricidad. Era una posibilidad. Un colmillo solo podía significar una cosa. De pronto, se imaginó a sí mismo volando en la espalda de un Flygon, sosteniendo a tantos Pokémon como pudiera, seguido de otros Dragones alados cargando a otros Pokémon en sus espaldas. Eso podría servir. Podría servir muy bien. Con ese pensamiento, Ash abrió la puerta del colmillo.

Como Ash sospechaba, sí había muchos Pokémon Dragones tras la puerta, pero no vio ningún Flygon. No, los dragones tras la puerta eran todos virtualmente de una misma especie, otra con la cual Ash también estaba muy bien familiarizado.

Dragonites. El cuarto estaba lleno de Dragonites. Todos alineados en fila y petrificados detrás de la misma puerta de vidrio. Había otro Pokémon en la habitación, un dragón mucho más pequeño petrificado y metido en una jaula al lado de estos. Tenía un aspecto algo extraño, como una pequeña pasta circular con antenitas en la cabeza. Pero mientras Ash estaba más enfocado en los Dragonites, Aipom fue la que se puso a jugar con la jaula donde estaba ese dragón rarito y circular.

\- Doce… – dijo Ash con horror al contarlos.

Ver a un solo Dragonite era una rareza, ¿de dónde había sacado J a doce de ellos? Pero les esperaba otra sorpresa más: Pikachu se quedó viendo a uno en particular, antes de dar un paso atrás en shock.

\- Pikapi. _Ash… creo que querrás ver a este._

Caminando hasta el Dragonite en particular que Pikachu se había quedado viendo, también sintió que se le iban los ojos en cuanto lo reconoció. Su sorpresa fue tal, que por puro reflejo dejó salir a Charmeleon para una tercera opinión. Y al salir el lagarto de fuego, su reacción fue exactamente la misma que ellos.

Los tres conocían muy bien a este Dragonite. Después de todo, ¿cuántos otros Dragonites tenían una expresión de agresividad permanente en el rostro?

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el suelo…**_

Ya por fin habían logrado escapar del enjambre. Misty se apoyó con el brazo contra un árbol, exhausta, pero afortunadamente ilesa. Psyduck estaba colgando de su espalda, incapaz de seguir moviéndose. Y el Pokédex en su otra mano, habiéndose aferrado al aparato cuando escapó.

Escapó, eso fue lo que hizo. Salió huyendo, dejó abandonado a Ash. ¿Acaso importaba que hubiera cien Beedrills persiguiéndola? Si no les tuviera tanto miedo, ¿hubiera tratado de pelear contra ellos?

\- **¿TE SIENTES CULPABLE?** – comentó el Pokédex. – **SUGIERO QUE DEJES DE HACERLO. NINGUNA PERSONA EN SUS CABALES PELEARÍA CONTRA UN ENJAMBRE DE CIEN BEEDRILLS FURIOSOS, A NO SER QUE FUERA UN LÍDER DE GIMNASIO CON UN EQUIPO SUPEREFECTIVO CONTRA ELLOS DE UN CALIBRE DE SÉPTIMA MEDALLA POR LO MENOS. TÚ NO ERES NADA DE ESO, SI TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO, TE HUBIESEN EMPALADO, ENVENENADO, Y POSIBLEMENTE HASTA HUBIERAS MUERTO Y SE HUBIERAN COMIDO TUS ENTRAÑAS.**

Misty tembló con las imágenes mentales de lo que decía el Pokédex. Pero este tenía más que decir, y para variar, no era algo malo. Mientras Psyduck se bajaba de la espalda de Misty y miraba al frente, prosiguió:

 **\- EL ENJAMBRE YA DEBE ESTAR MUY LEJOS, POSIBLEMENTE SE FUERON A CREAR SU NUEVO NIDO. AHORA TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD DE IR Y BUSCAR A ASH…**

\- ¿Duck? _¿Quién es ese Pokémon?_

Misty se dio la vuelta en la dirección que Psyduck estaba señalando, y en efecto, había un pequeño Pokémon tendido en el suelo. Era verde, con una cresta en la cabeza y un par de enormes colmillos sobresaliéndole de la boca hacia los lados. Misty nunca lo había visto antes. También parecía estar herido, como si hubiera sufrido una larga caída. Tenía el Pokédex en la mano, así que le apuntó con él, pero este no dijo ni una palabra.

\- Oye… ¿por qué no dices nada?

¿En serio? Ash estaba perdido, un Pokémon extraño estaba frente a ellos, inconsciente del mundo, y el aparato no quería cooperar. Por todo lo que Misty sabía, este Pokémon podría ser el responsable, o al menos estar conectado con lo que había pasado. Era demasiada coincidencia.

\- **NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIRTE. TÚ NO ERES MI DUEÑA.** – dijo el Pokédex haciendo su mejor imitación de "chúpate esa, sucio abogado".

\- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? – contraatacó Misty. – ¿Y no se supone que es tu trabajo reunir datos acerca de los Pokémon que hay cerca de ti, como este al que no puedo identificar?

- **AXEW, EL POKÉMON COLMILLO. ESTE POKÉMON DE TIPO DRAGÓN ES NATIVO DE LA REGIÓN DE UNOVA, Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO DEBERÍA ESTAR EN KANTO. MARCAN SU TERRITORIO CON SUS COLMILLOS Y SON CUIDADOS POR SUS MADRES HAXORUS. HAXORUS, SU FORMA EVOLUCIONADA FINAL, ES MUY PODEROSO Y PUEDE USAR SU CABEZA COMO SI FUERA UN HACHA. NO QUERRÁS METERTE CON LA CRÍA DE UN POKÉMON QUE TIENE UN HACHA POR CABEZA.**

\- ¿Unova? ¿Esa región distante que tiene sus propios Pokémon únicos? ¿Qué está haciendo un Pokémon unovano aquí, especialmente si no puede volar o nadar? – preguntó Misty. ¿Qué significaba esto para Ash? ¿Acaso fue atacado por unovanos?

\- **NO TENGO IDEA.** – admitió con pesar el Pokédex su falta de conocimiento ante dicha pregunta. Y en ese momento, el Axew en cuestión abrió sus ojos, y los vio…

\- ¡AXEEEEEEWWWWW! – Y gritó de miedo, con su alarido haciendo eco por todo el bosque.

\- ¡¿Psy?! _¡Está llamando a su hermana! ¡Está llamando a su hermana mayor, que seguro es una dragona con cabeza de hacha, y ella va a creer que lo lastimamos! ¡Huyamos, que ya viene una dragona furiosa con cabeza de hacha!_

El terror se volvió evidente en la voz de Psyduck mientras empezaba a correr en círculos en pánico. Misty se esforzó por mantener la calma. ¿Una hermana? ¿Podría ser una evolución intermedia, como Charmeleon o Dragonair? Eso podría manejarlo, lo que fuera por encontrar a Ash. Tal vez, con esta hermana podría hacer que le dijera a sus Pokémon (y ellos a su vez se lo dirían a ella) qué le habría pasado a Ash. Ningún dragón iba a detenerla. Ningún dragón la iba a alejar de Ash…

\- ¡Axew! ¡¿Axew, dónde estás?!

¿Esa fue una voz humana? Psyduck y Misty se dieron la vuelta hacia el lugar donde oyeron ese grito, y una silueta ágil saltó de entre los árboles, aterrizando en una rama enfrente de ellos, con la facilidad de alguien con muchísima práctica.

La silueta era humanoide y femenina, con una enorme masa de cabello púrpura detrás de ella que parecía más como una melena. Su cuerpo era atlético, menos curvilíneo y pronunciado que el de Misty, pero era más alta de estatura. Tenía la piel morena, y sus ojos marrones en ese instante parecían arder de pura furia. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que también había sufrido un aterrizaje forzoso. Pero eso no era lo que más le llamó la atención. La joven mujer les echó una mirada asesina, formando en sus manos una energía verde con aspecto de garras.

Garras de Dragón. Una bloodliner...

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hermanito, humana! ¡Los tuyos ya no me arrebatarán a nadie más! – gritó la chica salvaje, casi siseando como una serpiente. – ¡No este día!

Y con eso, la bloodliner salvaje los atacó.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Y sigue adelante la traducción. Ahora nos quedamos colgando, ¿qué sucedera? Mis pensamientos personales, para empezar, me gustó la manera en como implementaron el uso de objetos para los Pokémon durante las batallas. Para poner algunas cositas en claro, aquí me topé con otra traducción algo complicada. El accesorio para llevar los objetos, en la versión original se llamaba "holder". Elegí "sujetador" por ser quizás la más cercana al significado de la idea, y también en parte porque aquí no usamos esa palabra para llamar a la prenda de ropa interior femenina (a ese le decimos "sostén"), así que por favor absténganse de mencionar eso, ¿de acuerdo? Y el cargamento de Pokébolas que Ash se ganó, ya verán que le vendrá muy bien más pronto de lo que piensan. Finalmente, tanto él como Misty están ahora en un predicamento. Ash atrapado en la nave de la Cazadora J (y tuvo otro encuentro cercano con MissingNo, para empeorar. ¿Por qué me late que él tuvo algo que ver con que lograra escaparse de su aprisionamiento?) y Misty, ahora está teniendo un encuentro cercano del tipo agresivo con cierta chica salvaje criada por dragones que no está nada feliz. Las cosas están por ponerse color de hormiga aquí, pero todo saldrá bien al final. Un poco mejor de lo que parece a simple vista, en mi opinión. **  
**

Gracias por los reviews a **LyCox032, dragon titanico, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, RedYellowLove, Amo del vacio** y **sonicmanuel.** A este último, un pequeño consejo con los comentarios: en vez de alargarte tanto recapitulando todo, intenta limitarte a dar tu opinión respecto a los eventos (está bien si quieres hacerlo por partes, o solo lo que más te llamó la atención). Solo digo porque tu último review pareció más a que estabas dando un resumen de todo lo que pasó y menos tu opinión al respecto, ¿me explico? Antes mencionaste lo de "irte por las ramas", eso también es una forma de hacerlo. En fin, como siempre, cita obligada, la próxima vez el día 22, misma hora, por esta misma página. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	14. ¡Escapando de la cazadora! Misty vs Iris

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 14:** ¡Escapando de la cazadora! Misty vs. Iris.

* * *

 _ **En una mansión al norte de Pueblo Lavender, Kanto…**_

\- Hey, Meowth, ¿alguna vez no has sentido como que podrías hacer algo más interesante con tu vida?

\- Somos el Equipo Rocket, chica. Nuestro trabajo es atravesarnos en el camino de la gente para robarles a sus Pokémon, su tiempo, y su carne asada.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿de dónde viene esta carne asada?

Dos de los tres miembros del trío Rocket debatían sobre su rol en el gran universo y los orígenes de la carne, mientras se sentaban frente a una lujosa mesa, comiendo sándwiches de carne de la mejor calidad, si bien desconocían su origen, en una fina vajilla que planeaban robarse y vender después en otra parte para evitar ser rastreados. Tras su última confrontación con el niño cuyo jefe quería que le enviaran reportes con regularidad, incluyendo sus habilidades de batalla, se encontraron volando por los aires para aterrizar en el patio trasero de una mansión ubicada en alguna parte al norte de Pueblo Lavender (Jessie alcanzó a ver la Torre Pokémon mientras volaban por el aire, y su calificación promedio de C en clase de ciencias todavía le hacía cuestionar por qué siempre sobrevivían esta extraña tendencia de ser mandados a volar por ese muchacho, y salir completamente ilesos).

Inmediatamente al aterrizar en la mansión, James entró en un inexplicable pánico como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, hasta que finalmente se calmó y adquirió una expresión de determinación, para luego usar sus ganzúas para forzar la cerradura y meterse a buscar algo. Una vez que entraron, les dijo a los otros dos "Hagan lo que les dé la gana, róbense lo que les dé la gana, y siéntanse libres de romper lo que les dé su regalada gana." Naturalmente, Jessie y Meowth asaltaron el refrigerador, se embolsillaron todas las piezas de joyería a las que pudieron echarle la mano, y cuando se sentaron a ver una pantalla gigante de televisión, le tiraron una mesa porque no mostraba otra cosa excepto el Weather Channel. A Meowth, por alguna razón que no quería decir, no le gustaba la mujer que cubría la sección de Johto, así que dejaron el televisor rápidamente.

\- Bueno, si realmente quieres saberlo… – Meowth estuvo a punto de decir los secretos de la carne, cuando un muy apurado James entró al cuarto con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía casi sobrenatural, y con las manos a la espalda.

\- ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!

\- Yo soy una chica. – dijo Jessie secamente, ignorando el entusiasmo del joven de pelo morado.

\- ¡Nunca creerán lo que encontré! ¡Oh, sabía que ellos me los iban a esconder en lugares donde nunca se me hubiera ocurrido buscarlos!

\- ¿Qué encontraste, oro? – inquirió Meowth con un brillo avaricioso en los ojos, sin prestarle atención a la última parte.

\- ¿Plata? – preguntó Jessie con exactamente la misma reacción.

\- ¿Ópalos?

\- ¿Ópalos? Yo hubiera dicho que cristales...

\- ¡Mejor que todo eso junto! – gritó James de alegría arrojando lo que traía en las manos, revelando que eran Pokébolas.

\- ¡Koffing! – El saco de gas púrpura fue el primero en ser revelado, obviamente.

\- ¡Growl! – Un Growlithe de pelaje rojo brillante fue el siguiente.

\- ¡Carnivine! – Después, una enorme planta atrapamoscas verde.

\- ¡Yamask! – Un Pokémon flotante extraño con aspecto de fantasma con una máscara en vez de cara.

\- ¡Inkay! – Y finalmente, un pequeño calamarito azul y púrpura que flotaba de cabeza.

\- ¡A mis viejos amigos! – dijo James, con todos sus Pokémon posando a su alrededor con alegría.

\- Óyeme, estos Pokémon se ven buenos para dárselos al jefe. – dijo Jessie con expresión de aburrimiento en la cara.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡JAMÁS, ESO NUNCA! – James vio a Jessie como si esta hubiera sugerido arrojar su colección de tapas de botella por un risco. – Estos Pokémon son mis amigos, Jessie. Hace años que no los veía. No desde… aquel día, huy… – La última línea la dijo con cara de espanto, y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras tenía un escalofrío.

\- ¿De qué día hablas? – quiso saber Meowth, pero esa aura oscura y de miseria que de pronto rodeó a James y a todos los Pokémon, a excepción de Koffing, sugirió que tal vez James no les iba a responder a esa pregunta.

\- De acuerdo, muy bien, quédatelos. – Jessie todavía no tenía ni idea del por qué los ricos que James dijo que vivían en esta mansión tenían a estos Pokémon, que según él eran sus amigos. – Pero a cambio, me quedo con tu parte del efectivo que ganemos por darle este botín al jefe, y el próximo Pokémon me lo quedo yo.

\- Trato hecho. – James recuperó su buen humor luego que Jessie se le quitó de encima. – Ahora, ¡agárrense todo lo que puedan y vámonos de aquí! ¡Tenemos que llegar a Pueblo Lavender pero de volada!

\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Quién nos dice que el niño ese va a ir a un pueblo donde no hay gimnasio Pokémon? – señaló Meowth. En respuesta, James sacó y desdobló un anuncio en un periódico que mostraba a un sujeto bajito y regordete con una camiseta azul con flores blancas, junto con un Rhydon que posaba dramáticamente.

\- ¡Por esto! – gritó James. El anuncio decía:

 ***¡COMPETENCIA PARA ENTRENADORES POKÉMON NOVATOS!**

 **¡SE ACEPTAN ENTRENADORES SIN EXPERIENCIA EN LIGAS!**

 **¡DOMO POKÉMON DE BATALLA, EN PUEBLO LAVENDER, KANTO!**

 **¡PREGUNTAR POR SCOTT!**

 **¡PREMIOS INCREÍBLES! ¡DINERO! ¡FAMA! ¡UN AUTÓGRAFO DEL AS DEL DOMO, TUCKER!**

 **Todos los participantes recibirán un regalo raro que cualquier entrenador cuya meta es la cima podría desear.***

Jessie y Meowth observaron lo que estaban ofreciendo, y se encogieron de hombros. Ese parecía sin duda un lugar al cual iría el mocoso.

* * *

 _ **En la batalla entre las Generaciones I-II y la V…**_

Descalza, y vestida con una camiseta larga y extremadamente holgada color crema y sin mangas, la parte inferior era rosa, y por alguna razón Misty tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que al parecer no llevaba nada debajo de esta, ni siquiera unos shorts para taparse las piernas o algo. Honestamente no supo por qué eso fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente cuando le echó otra mirada a la chica de nuevo. Había cosas más importantes que debatir aparte de una potencial indecencia.

\- ¿Duck? _¿Qué tal si solo le damos al dragoncito y tal vez así nos perdone nuestras vidas?_ – dijo Psyduck retrocediendo ligeramente.

La chica se lanzó contra ellos gritando furiosa, mandando a la coladera cualquier pensamiento de entregar a Axew por las buenas. Misty apenas logró esquivar el corte con cierto nivel de gracia, mientras que Psyduck evitó ser rebanado por haberse tropezado y caído de espaldas. Mientras Psyduck salía corriendo, Misty trató de poner a trabajar su mente. ¿Cómo iba a librarse de esta chica salvaje? Todavía seguía exhausta por haber escapado de los Beedrills como para intentar huir, y con esos movimientos de tipo Dragón, era improbable que arrojarle un Torbellino fuese a resolver el problema. No sería muy efectivo, solo empeoraría su cansancio, y en el peor de los casos haría que la chica salvaje se enfureciera todavía más.

Pero aunque ella no podía hacer nada más… tenía amigos que sí podían.

\- ¡Poliwrath, Puño Dinámico!

Arrojando su Pokébola justo antes de que la chiflada chica dragón se le lanzara de nuevo, el guerrero anfibio salió con un gran puñetazo brillando de energía roja. El puño chocó contra las garras, causando que los dos salieran despedidos hacia atrás por el impacto. Poliwrath retrocedió un par de metros, patinando en el suelo y levantando nubes de polvo.

\- ¡Poli!

Parecía estar bien, aunque su usual comentario sobre "ser el padre de muchos pequeños que llevaban su fuerza" seguía siendo tan molesto como siempre. Mientras tanto, la chica chocó contra un árbol, aunque no colapsó. Y solo parecía estar furiosa, pero no confundida. ¿No debería haber pasado eso?

\- **PUÑO DINÁMICO SOLO CAUSA EL EFECTO DE CONFUSIÓN SI EL MOVIMIENTO CONECTA EN ALGUNA PARTE FÍSICA DEL OBJETIVO.** – El Pokédex de Ash eligió ese momento para responder a su pregunta no formulada. – **ESE PUÑO DINÁMICO SOLO GOLPEÓ LAS PROTRUSIONES DE ENERGÍA DE LA GARRA DE DRAGÓN, POR TANTO EL RESULTADO FUE NEGATIVO PARA CONFUSIÓN.**

\- ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! – gruñó la chica de pelo púrpura, mientras el Axew corría hacia ella con evidente preocupación en su voz. También parecía estar cojeando un poco, lo cual seguramente no ayudaría en convencer a la chica salvaje que ella no había lastimado a su pequeño dragón.

\- **SOY SOLO EL BENÉVOLO ESPÍRITU DE UN ÁRBOL, UN SIMPLE OBSERVADOR QUE NO DESEA SER LASTIMADO DE NINGÚN MODO.** – mintió el Pokédex, y muy mal.

\- No suenas como un árbol. – espetó la chica salvaje, sin tragárselo.

 **\- ¿CÓMO SABES DE QUÉ FORMA SUENA UN ÁRBOL? TODOS LOS ÁRBOLES HABLAN COMO YO.**

La chica salvaje por el momento pareció decidir ignorarlo, pues fijó la mirada en el Poliwrath.

\- Conque un tipo Agua… – Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon al ver como metía su mano entre su espesa y enorme cabellera y sacaba de ella una Pokébola. – ¡Ve, Emolga!

\- ¿Emolga? ¿Qué clase de dragón es…? – se preguntó Misty en voz alta, y su respuesta fue…

\- ¡Emol! – Una ardilla voladora amarilla, blanca y negra apareció, posándose en el brazo de la chica salvaje como había visto hacer a muchos Pokémon tipo Voladores con sus entrenadores.

\- Eso… no es un dragón, ¿o sí?

 **\- A DIFERENCIA DE TI, LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ENTRENADORES GUSTAN DE USAR MÚLTIPLES TIPOS DE POKÉMON. EMOLGA ES CONOCIDO COMO EL POKÉMON ARDILLA VOLADORA NATIVA DE LA REGIÓN UNOVA. ES UN POKÉMON TIPO VOLADOR-ELÉCTRICO QUE VIVE EN LOS ÁRBOLES Y VUELA DE ENTRE ELLOS USANDO LA MEMBRANA…**

\- ¡Emolga, esta chica y su Psyduck lastimaron a Axew! ¡Muéstrales tu Descarga!

\- ¡Alto, yo no le hice nada! – protestó Misty.

 **\- ¡HEY, NO INTERRUMPAN AL SABIO ESPÍRITU DEL ÁRBOL!** – agregó Dexter.

Furiosa, e ignorando los gritos tanto de Misty como del Pokédex, Emolga voló desde el hombro de su dueña y empezó a brillar en amarillo. Poco después, múltiples arcos eléctricos salieron volando de ella Emolga, muy diferente del rayo concentrado generado por un Atactrueno. La electricidad alcanzó a varios objetivos simultáneamente: Misty, Poliwrath, y el Pokédex.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Misty gritó de dolor al ser electrocutada. – Auch… ¿eso será lo que siente el Equipo Rocket?!

\- ¡Poli-wrath! _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puede ser! No puedo ser vencido por un simple ata…_ – Poliwrath colapsó derrotado.

\- **AUCH.** – se quejó también el Pokédex, pero de manera más seca, sugiriendo que tal vez solo estaba fingiendo. ¿El aparato tal vez podía absorber la electricidad para cargarse de energía?

Misty trató de alzar su Pokébola para regresar a Poliwrath y enviar a Staryu, pero de golpe sintió que todos los músculos en su cuerpo se tensaban y dejaban de responderle. No podía moverse. Notó además algo de electricidad visible emanando de su cuerpo al sentir las convulsiones.

\- ¿Qué…?

 **\- DESCARGA ES UN ATAQUE MÁS DÉBIL QUE ATACTRUENO, PERO A CAMBIO DE ESTA DISMINUCIÓN DE PODER, EL MOVIMIENTO ES CAPAZ DE GOLPEAR A MÚLTIPLES OBJETIVOS Y TIENE MAYOR POSIBILIDAD DE PARALIZAR AL OPONENTE**.

\- ¡¿Todavía sigues hablando?! – exigió la chica salvaje del Pokédex, que claramente todavía no sabía lo que era ni dónde estaba.

 **\- SOY EL ESPÍRITU DE UN ÁRBOL. LOS ATAQUES DE TIPO ELÉCTRICO NO SON MUY EFECTIVOS CONTRA MÍ.**

\- Bueno, pues qué bien que no es contigo con quién estoy peleando. – declaró sombríamente la morena, dándole a Misty una mirada que gritaba a viva voz "voy a hacerte cosas horribles como no tienes idea". – Nadie lastima a mi hermanito y se sale con la suya… él es todo lo que me queda.

La última parte le dijo en voz más baja, aunque Misty todavía pudo escucharla. Otra vez, la chica salvaje formó unas garras de energía verde en sus brazos, seguramente las usaría para rajarle la cara. Emolga a su vez echó chispas mientras seguía en el aire junto a ella. Tenía los músculos todavía paralizados. Misty no podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Toda la esperanza parecía perdida…

Y en ese instante, un pato amarillo brillando en un aura morada, se convirtió en el más improbable de los salvadores.

\- ¡Psy-DUCK! _¡Aléjate de mi proveedora de alimento! –_ Y con eso, el puño del pato, cargado en una energía morada, golpeó a Emolga en toda la cara.

\- **PODER SECRETO, ESTILO PUÑO DE PATO. –** dijo el Pokédex burlonamente mientras Emolga caía a tierra tras revolcarse unos pocos metros, y no se volvía a levantar… se había quedado profundamente dormida. – **PODER SECRETO TIENE UN EFECTO DIFERENTE DEPENDIENDO DEL LUGAR DONDE SE UTILICE. EN UN BOSQUE, PUEDE PROVOCAR QUE EL OPONENTE CAIGA RENDIDO EN UN PROFUNDO SUEÑO.**

\- ¡Emolga! – gritó la chica preocupada, y justo en ese instante, los músculos de Misty volvieron a responder.

\- ¡Por fin, ya puedo moverme! – declaró Misty, mientras la chica salvaje volvía a dirigir su mirada furiosa hacia ella. Regresando primero a su Poliwrath, tomó otras dos Pokébolas para continuar la pelea. La chica salvaje mantuvo las garras en una de sus manos, metiendo su mano otra vez entre su melena, probablemente para sacar otra Pokébola, y se encontró teniendo que enfrentarse a la vez con un Psyduck, una Staryu… y un Gyarados.

* * *

 _ **En la nave de la Cazadora J…**_

Antes de que Ash pudiese hacer algo para liberar al Dragonite, que estaba seguro que era el mismo que le perteneció a Iris en su vida pasada, una enorme pared de metal se deslizó desde el techo cayendo pesadamente, y bloqueó cualquier acceso al dragón petrificado y al resto de sus congéneres. Probablemente estaría conectado a esa ruidosa y molesta alarma que empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Qué diablos...? – empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por algo.

\- ¿Goomy? – Algo que aparentemente dijo "Goomy". Al darse la vuelta, el entrenador, el roedor y el lagarto de fuego vieron simultáneamente a una Aipom que se veía con expresión de culpabilidad, mientras sostenía a ese dragón rarito y circular al que Ash había notado antes: que era de color púrpura con manchas redondas verdes.

\- Ai... _Ups, perdón. Fue mi culpa…_

Aparentemente Aipom lo liberó por accidente, y al hacerlo hizo sonar todas las alarmas. Alarmas que extrañamente no parecieron sonar cuando él y Pikachu se liberaron. Qué extraño, ¿fallas en el sistema de seguridad?

\- ¿Goom?

Había dicho "Goomy", así que Ash asumió que ese sería su nombre. La mayoría de los Pokémon eran así, aunque no todos, algunos como Lucario, Onix, Arbok, Charizard, eran de las pocas excepciones. Y hablando de Charizard...

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo te escapaste de…?!

Uno de los secuaces de J irrumpió en el cuarto en ese instante, con un Golbat flotando junto a él, solo para que un uso espontáneo de Cola de Dragón por parte de Charmeleon se lo estampara en la cara. Con los dos noqueados, Ash supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

\- ¡Tenemos que escapar! ¡Hay que encontrar esa cápsula de escape o lo que haya! ¡Y lo que sea o quien sea que se nos interponga, no duden en atacarlo!

\- ¡Meleon! _¡Esto será divertido! –_ Y con eso, Charmeleon, salió pisando tanto al hombre como al murciélago caído. Era hora de iniciar su gran escape.

Notando que Aipom todavía seguía algo deprimida por haber activado las alarmas, Ash se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

\- ¿Ai? _¿Ash?_

\- No te culpes, seguro nos hubieran descubierto tarde o temprano. Si no hay más que hacer, salvemos al menos a un Pokémon mientras estamos en ello. – dijo Ash, notando como el pequeño dragón parecía asustado.

\- Goomy… – dijo débilmente mientras Ash lo recogía, notando que era extremadamente ligero.

\- No te preocupes, Goomy. Vamos a sacarte de aquí. – le dijo Ash al pequeño dragón con total sinceridad, logrando al parecer que este se animara un poco.

Ash inmediatamente tomó otras tres de sus Pokébolas. Con el tiempo encima, si querían escapar de allí, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad de Porta Vista…**_

Paul, habiendo derrotado recientemente al líder de gimnasio local y ganado su tercera medalla (que tenía la forma de una campana color naranja), en aquel momento se tomaba un jugo de naranja en el bar de bebidas del Centro Pokémon, sonriendo con satisfacción. Esa fue una victoria muy fácil si alguna vez tuvo una, pero al menos se sintió que se la merecía. Fue una mejor pelea de la que hubiese tenido de haber peleado contra esas bellezas tontas y sin talento de Cerulean, por lo menos. Uno no podía llegar a ser el más fuerte derrotando a lo peor de lo peor.

En su mente, apareció la imagen de un Drapion, y cómo cayó ante una avalancha rocosa proveniente del Filo de Roca de un Regirock, luchando desesperadamente por darle la vuelta al encuentro, pero sin éxito.

La fuerza era lo más importante, ninguna otra cosa valía de nada para un entrenador Pokémon. Él había aprendido esa lección hacía mucho. El problema era que muy pocos Pokémon tenían verdadera fuerza. Solo esos pocos eran dignos de ser entrenados por alguien cuya meta era la cima. La mayoría no eran más que carne de cañón, Pokémon debiluchos entrenados por entrenadores igual de inútiles los cuales fácilmente serían aplastados durante las rondas preliminares de los torneos de la Liga Pokémon. Él encontraría a los Pokémon con el potencial de ser más fuertes, y los haría suyos. A los débiles los echaría a un lado.

Dejando su bebida por un momento, giró a ver la televisión (marcada con un Hoppip con el logo JWitz escrito en él, el logo de la compañía multinacional que las fabricaba), que estaba emitiendo una retransmisión de la Conferencia de Ever Grande, mayormente como preparación para la competencia en el Valle Lily que ya se aproximaba, mostrando una batalla entre un Sceptile y una Gardevoir. El entrenador de la Gardevoir se había quedado con ella después de perder a su Ninjask, Shedinja, Probopass, Altaria y Flygon, mientras que el de Sceptile había perdido a su Hariyama, Donphan, y Shiftry hasta ese momento. Un Metagross había sido sustituido y seguía todavía en espera, junto con otro Pokémon desconocido que aún no había salido. Los nombres de los entrenadores en cuestión eran Tyson y John Archer, pero a Paul realmente no le importaba eso.

Lo que importaba eran esas cinco medallas, solo le faltaban cinco medallas para poder competir en un torneo también. Pero tenía mucho trabajo por hacer antes de eso. Mucho más…

* * *

 _ **En la nave, un poco después…**_

\- ¡Pika-Chu! _¡Tomen esto, fuera del camino!_

Con ese grito, Pikachu electrocutó a toda una línea de guardias y sus Golbats que intentaban atravesarse en su camino. Aunque les venían enemigos y obstáculos por todos los lados, el equipo completo de Ash estaba allí para plantarles cara.

\- ¡Golbat, usa Chi…!

\- ¡Disparo de Seda! – contraatacó Ash, haciendo que silenciaran al murciélago de su enemigo con una mordaza de hilo.

De dónde habría sacado J a todos estos secuaces, Ash no tenía ni idea. Otro grupo salió corriendo de terror ante la ráfaga de Brasas de Charmeleon. ¿De verdad había tantas personas malvadas en el mundo? Antes de que otro grupo pudiera soltarles a sus murciélagos, Squirtle salió disparado con Giro Rápido para derribarlos como pinos de boliche.

De nuevo, siendo el mundo un lugar tan grande, si por cada 99 personas buenas había una malvada, ¿así cuadrarían las cuentas? ¿O era demasiado pensar en eso en este momento?

Con un ataque Ráfaga, Pidgeotto dispersó la trampa de gas que habían activado los secuaces antes de ser noqueados. Entretanto, saliendo de una ventila desde el otro lado del corredor, Aipom tocó un botón. La puerta sonó y se deslizó para revelar al resto del equipo, y al Goomy en los brazos de Ash, el cual no había hecho mucho hasta ese momento. Aparentemente Goomy o estaba muy asustado o no podía usar ataques en absoluto, al menos según lo que dijeron los Pokémon a los que podía entender. Era un tipo Dragón muy extraño. Cuando salieran de allí, tendría que verificarlo.

Sin importar la razón, ya habían dado tantas vueltas por la nave que ya por eliminación, el único cuarto restante que quedaba, Ash estaba seguro que tendría que tener una forma de escapar. Una cápsula de escape, una cuerda muy larga, un transporte con piloto automático, lo que fuera. Aproximándose a la última puerta, Ash y su equipo volvieron a abrirse paso a la fuerza a través de la última línea de defensa (en serio, ¿por qué estos secuaces solo usaban Golbats contra él?) y se dirigieron a la puerta. Sus esperanzas de encontrar una salida se vieron truncadas al revelarse una amenaza totalmente diferente bloqueándoles el camino.

Estaban en un amplio hangar, lleno de máquinas voladoras, pero en él, también se encontraba la propia J, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

J había venido con su Salamence, Drapion, y Ariados, a este último rápidamente le ordenó lanzar Telaraña en dirección hacia ellos, con la intención de aprisionarlos para evitar que escaparan. Sin que Ash dijera nada, Charmeleon quemó la red con sus Brasas. Ash y los siete Pokémon que iban con él contra J y sus tres. La cazadora hizo un gesto de disgusto ante ese comportamiento.

\- Tienes que entrenar más a esa cosa tuya. Un Pokémon no debería tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta. – le dijo.

\- Bueno, pasa que los dos estamos en la misma frecuencia. No necesitamos palabras. – replicó Ash. J sonrió con desdén ante su respuesta.

\- He leído todo tu perfil, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo. O fue que le dijiste que lo hiciera, o te desobedeció. Un Pokémon solo debe atacar cuando se lo ordenan, ni antes ni después. Ahora, te mostraré como es un verdadero ataque: ¡Lanzallamas!

Salamence, siendo el único de sus Pokémon que podía utilizar ese ataque, soltó un masivo torrente de llamas directo hacia Ash y sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Charmeleon, bloquéalo con Brasas!

Con un rugido, Charmeleon dejó salir su propio fuego, pero este fue bloqueado y consumido por el Lanzallamas, que era claramente más fuerte. Aunque Charmeleon solo podía mirar de furia por ver lo inútil de su ataque a distancia, Ash tenía otras opciones. Les ordenó a todos sus otros Pokémon usar sus propios ataques para apoyarlo, y así lo hicieron, con todas sus fuerzas. Electricidad, energía psíquica, estrellas veloces, viento, y agua golpearon de frente al Lanzallamas, logrando frenar su avance… pero todavía seguía ganándoles terreno. J sonrió al ver la cara conmocionada de Ash.

\- Buen intento, muchachito, pero mi Salamence podría enfrentarse a Pokémon entrenados por miembros del Alto Mando. Incluso con números no podrán superar su poder. – Y como si confirmara sus palabras, los ataques se fragmentaron, y las llamas continuaron hacia ellos.

\- ¡Squir! _¡Esto va a doler!_

\- ¡Meleon! _¡Eso lo veremos!_

En aquel instante, con sus ojos brillando en color naranja, Charmeleon lanzó un rugido y clavó sus garras en el suelo con fuerza, formando un pilar de fuego frente a ellos, protegiéndolos al detener en seco el Lanzallamas de Salamence.

\- ¡Espera, Charmeleon, ¿acabas de…?! – dijo Ash en shock, al reconocer el ataque: Pilar de Fuego, si la memoria no le fallaba. Mientras tanto J gruñó de fastidio, se salvaron por un golpe de buena fortuna.

\- ¡¿Aprendió un movimiento a pura fuerza de voluntad?! Tch, qué cliché. Tienes mucha suerte, muchachito, te concedo eso. Con un poco más de tiempo, tal vez hubieras llegado a ser un gran entrenador, uno cuyos Pokémon bien valdrían para capturarlos por mucho dinero. Pero tu tiempo se acabó. ¡Todos, ataquen!

En este orden, el dragón, el escorpión y la araña soltaron sus ataques respectivos: Lanzallamas, Sombra Nocturna y Misil Aguja, contra Ash y su equipo.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Pilar de Fuego! – exclamó Ash.

Charmeleon una vez más golpeó el suelo con sus garras, formando una gran barrera de fuego. Los ataques colisionaron, y el Pilar de Fuego se mantuvo firme… por unos diez segundos, y entonces se vino abajo.

\- ¡¿Mele?! _¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero… mi nuevo ataque!_

\- Hmph, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tu estúpida lagartija pensó que ganaría solo por aprender un nuevo ataque?

J parecía muy divertida ante el shock de Charmeleon, y los ataques iban volando directo hacia Ash. El resto del equipo parecía listo para bloquear los ataques con los suyos, asumiendo que si el Pilar de Fuego había podido al menos debilitarlos un poco, tal vez podrían lograrlo. Sin embargo, antes que esta idea pudiese ser implementada, y sin avisar, Goomy saltó fuera de los brazos de Ash… ¡y directo a la línea de fuego!

\- ¡Goo!

\- ¡Goomy! – gritó Ash, preocupado por la seguridad de Goomy.

El pequeño dragón recibió los tres ataques de frente, y por algún milagro logró sobrevivir a ellos. Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, pues al haberlo hecho, Ash reconoció el resplandor, la energía asociada a un ataque Venganza, igual como lo vio con el Onix de Brock en la batalla del gimnasio. J también mostró una expresión sorprendida, pero más por estar preocupada por su propia integridad física. Su reacción natural fue ordenarles atacar de nuevo, y el resultado fue obvio.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

La buena noticia, lograron escapar de la Cazadora J. La mala, para escapar de ella tuvieron que hacerlo provocando una explosión que los hizo volar por un agujero en la nave. Por suerte, Ash no perdió el conocimiento ni tampoco su gorra a causa de la explosión (después reflexionaría en el por qué con calma). La mayor complicación, ahora todos ellos estaban en una vertiginosa y sin duda fatal caída libre.

Sus Pokémon estaban casi todos a su alrededor: Pikachu agarrándose por su vida de su pierna, Pidgeotto y Butterfree que salieron despedidos más lejos por la fuerza de la explosión y ahora volaban a toda prisa en contra del tiempo para volver con él ya que quedaron aturdidos, Aipom agitándose en pánico, Charmeleon furioso de no tener sus alas para estabilizarse y al parecer tratando de forzarse a evolucionar (a menos que estuviese sufriendo de una constipación), y Squirtle… se puso sus gafas de sol y cruzó los brazos, sin perturbarse por lo que pasaba, como queriendo aceptar su destino con dignidad.

Y Goomy… Goomy estaba totalmente fuera de comisión e iba cayendo al lado de Ash. Ese cuerpo blandito suyo no le serviría de mucho para aminorar la caída desde esa altura. Ash trató de alargar la mano para alcanzarlo, pero no lo logró, por un par de centímetros. Justo en ese instante, por efecto de la caída, algo se salió del bolsillo, algo pequeño y redondo, y por reflejo lo atrapó antes que se le fuera.

¿Una Pokébola? Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon al presionar el botón activador para expandirla y verla con claridad. No era solo una Pokébola, era una Bola Sanadora. Debió habérsela metido al bolsillo del pantalón la noche anterior y olvidó sacarla. Dexter había dicho que las Bolas Sanadoras curaban al Pokémon capturado instantáneamente, y si Goomy era salvaje…

Antes que se fuera a alejar de él, Ash usó la Bola Sanadora para cortar esa distancia que faltaba. La bola hizo contacto, se abrió, y un rayo de energía roja salió de ella, atrapando a Goomy. Ash sintió que la bola vibró apenas un poco, antes de teletransportarse hacia el laboratorio de Oak, a salvo y curado de todo ese daño que recibió por protegerlos y ayudarlos a escapar de la nave. Resistiéndose mentalmente al deseo de hacer su pose de victoria para enfocarse en la situación a la mano (sería poco práctico en ese momento), echó mano hacia su cinturón, logrando agarrar varias de sus Pokébolas, activándolas para retornar a Aipom, Squirtle, y Charmeleon para ponerlos a salvo. Mientras buscaba a Pidgeotto y Butterfree, alcanzó a ver por la esquina de su ojo el brillo azul, proveniente del bastón de Lucario. Sintió ese poder subiendo hacia sus ojos otra vez, y poco después sintió un par de garras sujetándolo del brazo izquierdo, y uno de pequeñas manos del derecho.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en el suelo…**_

La pelea había continuado desde que Psyduck se había hecho cargo de aquel fastidioso Pokémon tipo Eléctrico. Hecho esto, Misty atacó en cuanto pudo a la chica salvaje con un Torbellino. Como lo sospechó, no hizo mucho excepto confundirla un poco, y a Misty realmente le fastidiaba que no hiciera más. Sin embargo, afectada todavía por la parálisis de esa Descarga, al menos había podido mantener a la chica salvaje a raya con ayuda de un constante torrente de Pistolas de Agua de su Staryu, para evitar ser atacada cuando la parálisis actuaba.

Mientras tanto, Gyarados peleaba contra una especie de Pokémon con forma de topo marrón con rayas rojas y cuchillas metálicas en la cabeza y las manos que la chica salvaje había dejado salir. El Pokédex, que seguía insistiendo en ser el "espíritu de un árbol", lo identificó como un Excadrill. Gyarados estaba recibiendo apoyo aéreo de su Wingull, que fue de mucha utilidad pues, aunque el Pokémon atroz poseía bastantes ataques a distancia, no tenía muchas contramedidas para movimientos a corta distancia como el Taladro de Excadrill.

Psyduck había sido el primero en enfrentarse a Excadrill. Lo había dejado noqueado con una potente Garra de Metal, pero por un golpe de suerte aterrizó en la dormida Emolga, con eso haciéndole peso encima al peligroso Pokémon eléctrico de la chica salvaje y dejándolo fuera de la contienda. El pequeño Axew ahora trataba de empujar a Psyduck para quitárselo de encima a la ardilla voladora, sin éxito. Misty sintió que la parálisis se le fue otra vez, y estaba lista para lanzarle a la chica salvaje otro Torbellino… cuando escuchó otra explosión resonar cerca de donde estaban, concretamente en el cielo, en la distancia.

\- ¿Otra vez? – gruñó la pelirroja.

Al mirar en la dirección donde oyó la explosión, vio varias siluetas que… aparentemente salieron de la nada, aunque por un momento le pareció ver una enorme silueta que parpadeaba en el cielo. ¿Sería una nave invisible, tal vez? El número de siluetas fue disminuyendo, reduciéndose a la mitad mientras seguían en el aire. Para cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, solo quedaban cuatro de ellos. La batalla se había detenido, y todos los involucrados que seguían de pie, Pokémon y entrenadoras, fijaron su atención en ellos.

Tensándose de pensar que habría más problemas, Misty deseó que fuera solo el Equipo Rocket para lidiar con ellos rápido. Era muy extraño pensar que solo los veía como una molestia. La primera y tercera vez que peleó con ellos parecieron ser una amenaza genuina. Pero una vez que fueron visibles claramente, y Misty sus Pokémon se relajaron. Gyarados en particular, extrañamente se pudo calmar casi de inmediato, a pesar de que su especie era conocida por su volátil temperamento.

Era Ash. Pidgeotto y Butterfree lo sujetaban de un brazo cada uno, con sus ojos brillando en color naranja igual que los de su entrenador. Parecían increíblemente fuertes al sostenerlo como lo hacían. Pikachu se sujetaba de la pierna de Ash como un niño asustado en una atracción del parque de diversiones. Al tocar el suelo, el entrenador y los dos Pokémon que lo sujetaban colapsaron de agotamiento en el suelo. Pikachu por su parte, se soltó de Ash y empezó a besar el suelo, feliz de tener otra vez las patas sobre la tierra.

\- Eso… no fue nada… divertido… – murmuró Ash jadeando, mientras yacía desparramado en la tierra.

\- ¡¿Qué no fue divertido?! ¡¿Te secuestró lo que sea que haya alborotado a ese enjambre de Beedrills, terminas cayendo del cielo, apenas evitas estrellarte contra el suelo y quedar hecho una mancha, y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?! ¡Eres un… un… huy!

Misty no estaba segura del por qué se sentía con una extraña mezcla de rabia y alivio, pero lo que sí sabía que quería que se fuera pronto esa sensación.

\- Espera, ¿tú estuviste en esa máquina voladora? – habló de pronto la chica salvaje. Ya no la estaba viendo a ella, sino que se enfocaba en el exhausto Ash.

De algún modo, la idea de que esta chica chiflada con garras quisiera atacar a Ash después de lo que fuera que le había pasado hizo que Misty se sintiera más furiosa que cuando la atacó a ella. Pero no lo atacó, simplemente lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y empezó a hablarle de frente.

\- ¿Viste a mis padres? ¿A mi hermano mayor? ¿Dónde están? – le preguntó.

De algún modo eso pareció ayudarle a recuperar el enfoque, pues cuando miró a la chica pareció, en espacio de pocos segundos, sorprendido, conmocionado y tal vez… hasta algo aliviado, aunque quizás solo fuera por haberse librado por los pelos de una caída segura y era que estaba feliz de estar vivo. Pikachu también vio a la chica salvaje con expresión similar, en lugar de asumir una hostilidad protectora con su amo como podría esperarse en esta situación. Como si le resultara conocida…

Ash perdió el balance por un momento, todavía desorientado por ese aterrizaje. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer, la chica salvaje usó su otra mano para agarrarlo del brazo para que no se fuera a golpear la cabeza al caer, pues así no podría interrogarlo. Sin embargo en cuanto lo hizo, su postura cambió. Su expresión se suavizó, y se notó algo confundida, un humor que se vio reflejado por su Axew y Excadrill, que ya no parecían tan dispuestos a atacar ahora que su hermana/entrenadora parecía haberse calmado finalmente.

Misty al ver la expresión de la chica salvaje, tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que, de alguna manera, ella misma también tuvo la misma expresión en su propio rostro. Ahora estaría experimentando esa misma sensación, esa que tuvo cuando se encontró por primera vez con Ash.

Cuando lo encontró aquella vez, cuando lo rescató después de que fue atacado por los Spearows asesinos, sintió como si conociera a Ash de mucho antes, aunque fuera la primera vez que se veían en su vida. Y esta chica, al parecer, ahora estaba sintiéndose igual en este momento. ¿Pero por qué?

* * *

 _ **Locación desconocida…**_

El Emisario apareció de la nada en una habitación oscura, sin ningún rayo de sol que se filtrara por ninguna parte. Una especie de trono se alzaba en todo el centro de este, en el cual se sentaba un hombre que no podía ser identificado, pero su sola presencia indicaba que se sentía (y probablemente lo fuera) extremadamente poderoso. Arrodillándose frente a él, el Emisario habló respetuosamente.

\- Tengo noticias, mi señor. – dijo el encapuchado. La figura en las sombras hizo un gesto, como para darle permiso de hablar. – El muchacho ha demostrado su valía, logró escapar de la Cazadora por sí mismo con facilidad, y en el proceso logró hacerse de dos cosas más de incalculable valor: un Goomy, y una segunda compañera, hija de los Dragones.

\- Un Pokémon, mi Emisario, no es más que una simple herramienta. Igual que nosotros estamos por encima de los humanos gracias a nuestro poder superior, también estamos por encima de esas miserables criaturas gracias a nuestra mente superior. Como portadores de la fuerza e inteligencia superiores, es nuestro derecho gobernarlos y hacer con ambos como nos plazca. – dijo el Rey en un tono de superioridad fría. – No me importa qué herramientas utilicen mis súbditos como armas de su elección, al final una pala no es tan diferente de un rastrillo. Pero en cuanto a la chica… Dos portadoras del segundo más raro de los poderes, la suerte del muchacho es de verdad impresionante. Claramente, la observación que tenemos sobre él no basta.

\- ¿Qué más se podría esperar, mi señor, de un hijo de dos bloodlines que posee el Dominio del Poder? El muchacho nació para ser un heraldo del nuevo mundo, no tiene otro propósito en vida. La hija de los Dragones es de poca importancia a largo plazo, aunque admito que me preocupa la influencia que la hija del Agua pudiera ejercer en él.

El Rey guardó silencio, considerando las palabras del Emisario, antes de ponerse de pie para dar su orden.

\- Reúne a los otros y prepárate para tu siguiente misión. La primera chica tiene otras tres hermanas que aún viven. Tráelas ante mí, vivas e ilesas tanto como sea posible.

\- Sí, mi señor. Pero si me permite preguntar, ¿para qué las necesita? Nuestras observaciones sugieren que no serían de mucha utilidad como colaterales en caso de que tengamos que forzarla a obedecer.

\- Cierto, tal vez sean inútiles de esa manera, pero todavía pueden resultar de utilidad de otro modo. Al menos una de ellas debe tener los genes apropiados para engendrar a más hijos del Agua para nuestras fuerzas. Hay tres de ellas, deshacernos de las que no sirvan no será problema. Y continúa observando al muchacho. A diferencia del anterior, este se ve mucho más prometedor…

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la costa del Cabo Cerulean…**_

Al volver a casa, frustrada por que se le escapara su presa, J encontró una nota de ese maldito emisario, felicitándola por un trabajo bien hecho, y diciéndole que revisara sus cuentas bancarias. Su paga ya habría sido transferida.

Por mucho que admitirlo, ninguna suma de dinero valía haber tenido que pasar por esto. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era ir a su estante de licores por un trago, y prepararse para ir a su siguiente destino, tan lejos de Kanto como fuera posible.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Y con esto concluye el escape de Ash de la Cazadora J. Lamentablemente nuestro héroe no pudo salvar a los dragones, pero pudo reunirse con otra de sus viejas amigas, y también, ahora de manera temprana con uno de sus Pokémon de Kalos, y que llegó a ser uno de los mejores, de paso. Respecto a esto, les cuento que la aparición tempranera de Goomy se decidió en un poll que hizo **Crossoverpairinglover** sobre cuál de los Pokémon que Ash consiguió en Kalos, y el ganador fue Goomy ( **CPL** dijo que su favorito personal era Hawlucha, pero se plegó a los deseos del público). Lamentablemente, con él Ash lo tendrá más difícil viendo que en esta historia, la realidad se destruyó antes de que pudieran conocerse, pero MissingNo no estaba bromeando al decir que aquellos que se cruzarían en su camino de haber continuado por ese mismo rumbo todavía están conectados a él. Apenas puedo imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando sepa lo lejos que llegaría con Greninja.

Pero creo que las mayores interrogantes surgen ahora con las escenas del final. Tenemos un vistazo preliminar a otro villano que acecha desde las sombras: el Rey Bloodliner. ¿Quién es, qué quiere, y por qué está tan interesado en Ash, o más concretamente, en el poder que posee? Algo es seguro, debe tener muchos bloodliners en sus filas y quiere aumentarlos. Me dan escalofríos de pensar lo que les espera a las hermanas de Misty. El Emisario claramente puede teletransportarse a donde quiera, así que sacarlas incluso si están en prisión no será un problema para él. No puedo evitar preguntarme si Misty querrá rescatarlas cuando se entere de esto, o preferirá dejarlas a su suerte en venganza por como la trataron.

Por último, recientemente me he estado replanteando mi intención original de esperar hasta que la traducción de la historia principal esté completada para empezar con los extras del "Resetverso Expandido". Verán, llegué a un capítulo que está particularmente largo y se me está haciendo algo pesado traducirlo. Los extras, la mayoría son más cortos, y me tardaría menos con ellos, aparte de que varios tienen detalles interesantes que creo que les gustaría conocer. Sin mencionar que hay una subtrama cocinándose en algunos de ellos, y que tal vez ustedes querrían llegar al punto que va la historia principal sabiéndola para entender mejor lo que sucede allí. Lo que sí es que tal vez algunos decida esperar para postearlos, en caso de que ocurran durante o entre eventos que todavía no haya publicado en la traducción (lo que significa que tal vez le dé prioridad a los que ocurren en el pasado). ¿Qué opinan? ¿Lo hago?

Gracias por los reviews a **Soul of Demon, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, KTR215, dragon titanico, Amo del vacio** y **sonicmanuel**. Cita obligada, día 25 (o el "día de quincena" para los que vivimos aquí) para el próximo episodio. Nos vemos entonces.


	15. Y entonces fueron tres

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 15:** Y entonces fueron tres.

* * *

 _ **En el rancho del Profesor Oak, alrededor del tiempo del capítulo anterior…**_

El Profesor Oak había visto muchas cosas interesantes en su tiempo. Había visto los cambios en la cultura del mundo, guerras legendarias tan terroríficas que Oak rezaba a los dioses del tiempo y del espacio que nunca más volvieran a suceder, el nacimiento de su hijo de y de su nieto, y también haberse vuelto respetablemente famoso e importante. También, ocasionalmente había visto a los miembros del Alto Mando de Kanto cuando se pasaban de copas. Y eso lo aterrorizaba más que las guerras. Una Agatha borracha era… espeluznante. El Profesor sintió un respingo al revivir un particularmente perturbador recuerdo, de su último encuentro con ella.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento una Bola Sanadora de repente fue teletransportada a su laboratorio, y según el rastreador, fue desde unos cuantos miles de metros sobre el nivel del mar, encima de una pradera boscosa. Eso era algo nuevo para él. Recogiendo la esfera, Oak de pronto tuvo una extraña sensación de intranquilidad.

\- Por favor que este sea un tipo Volador que de algún modo Ash consiguió capturar en el aire a pesar de no tener un Pidgeot o un Charizard… – murmuró para sí mismo, abriendo la bola, soltando un estallido de luz que tomó la forma de…

\- ¿Goomy?

Un pequeño dragón babosa, nativo de los pantanos kalosianos, y definitivamente no de los cielos kantoanos. El Profesor Oak miró al más débil de los Pokémon tipo Dragones, según se decía, temblando en el escritorio donde había aterrizado.

\- ¿Acaso quiero saberlo? – le preguntó el Profesor al Pokémon. El tipo Dragón sacudió su cabeza… o masa… corporal, rápidamente. – Lo que sea que haya pasado, ¿le sacaría canas a la madre de Ash a los 33?

\- ¿Goo?

Momento, ¿por qué le estaba preguntando a un Pokémon sin pelo en el cuerpo sobre sacar canas? Oh, por Arceus, se estaba poniendo viejo.

\- No importa… solo haré de cuenta que te capturó normalmente, y no haré preguntas de cómo terminaste en el cielo, mucho menos cómo hizo Ash para estar en ese mismo lugar al momento de capturarte. Nop, nada, nones, eso no va a pasar.

Cargando al pequeño dragón babosa en sus brazos (y disfrutando lo blandito que se sentía), se fue a la sala. Al llegar, el Profesor parpadeó de sorpresa al ver que él y Goomy no estaban solos. Y no porque el Bulbasaur de Ash estaba muy comodín en su sofá. No, era la persona que estaba acariciando a Bulbasaur que lo sorprendió con su visita.

\- ¡Buenos días, Sam! – lo saludó Delia Ketchum, con su usual alegre disposición.

\- Delia, qué bueno verte. – dijo el Profesor, disimulando la sorpresa. – Um… ¿qué haces en mi laboratorio?

\- Dejaste la puerta abierta.

El Profesor masculló algo acerca de sus malos hábitos, antes de tomar asiento y dejar a Goomy en la mesita entre los dos sillones. Bulbasaur desde su lugar en el sofá, le echó un ojo al recién llegado con curiosidad.

\- ¿Bulba?

\- Goo.

\- ¡¿Bulba?!

\- Bueno, imagino que habrás venido a preguntar cómo le está yendo a Ash. – dijo el profesor. – Justo ahora, atrapó a este Goomy y…

\- ¿Oh, este pequeñín es de Ash? – Delia miró al pequeño dragón, y este se sobresaltó un poquito; al parecer le daban nervios que la mujer se quedara mirándolo. – ¿Qué es exactamente? Me recuerda un poco a un Grimer.

\- De hecho, es un Pokémon de tipo Dragón nativo de la región de Kalos. No sé exactamente cómo fue que Ash lo atrapó, pero puede evolucionar en un Pokémon muy poderoso llamado Goodra. Como sea, espero que Ash no atrape un Grimer, o peor todavía a un Muk. Huelen horrible y pueden ser muy encimosos.

\- Un dragón, ¿eh? – Delia tocó con la punta del dedo a Goomy con curiosidad, y este chilló y tembló. Su forma gelatinosa hacía que le costara creerlo. – No tiene mucho aspecto de tipo Dragón que digamos.

\- Lo mismo se podría decir de un Dratini, pero ambos sabemos que sí lo es. Como sea…

\- ¿Disculpe, Profesor Oak? – En aquel momento, fue interrumpido por un sujeto de traje, y con maletín en mano que ingresó también a la sala. – Espero que no le moleste, su puerta estaba abierta…

\- Oh, por todos los… – El Profesor tuvo que frenarse antes de decir algo grosero. En serio tenía que dejar esa costumbre de dejar la puerta frontal abierta. Cualquiera podría venir a meterse en su casa sin ser invitado cuando quisiera. Y al ver al recién llegado, tuvo además un mal presentimiento. – No es un agente del gobierno, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tengo aspecto de recaudador de impuestos? – El hombre pareció ofendido por el comentario.

\- A decir verdad sí. – admitió Delia.

\- Bulba. – El Pokémon semilla asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- ¿Goo? – Goomy, por su parte parecía totalmente ignorante de lo que era un recaudador de impuestos. Oh, qué envidiable pequeña criatura gelatinosa.

\- Bueno, para que conste, no lo soy. Permítame presentarme, soy un ejecutivo de televisión, y represento a Pokémon TV...

\- Eso es peor. – dijo Delia. El ejecutivo por poco se va de espaldas por el comentario de la mujer.

\- *Ejem*, como estaba diciendo, represento a Pokémon TV, la red de televisión con los derechos exclusivos para los torneos, concursos, festivales, exhibiciones y demás competencias Pokémon oficiales.

Oak rodó los ojos, pues siempre tenía en mente los contratos que esta compañía hacía. Contratos de negocios que de algún modo siempre sobrevivían a las inspecciones gubernamentales a pesar de las muchas quejas y rabia de parte de otras redes de televisión como Vulpix News y los canales deportivos. Había montones de teorías de conspiración alrededor del grupo, y ninguna de ellas era nada bueno.

\- He venido a usted ya que la compañía ha expresado deseos de seguir de cerca el progreso de nuevos potenciales retadores para la Liga Pokémon que muestren un rápido progreso. Se me dijo que ustedes son los guardianes legales de Gary Oak y Ash Ketchum, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – señaló a Oak y a Delia al decir esto.

\- Sí… – dijo Delia, sintiéndose de pronto algo nerviosa, mientras Oak fruncía el cejo y asentía con desgano. Ya podía ver por dónde iba esto.

\- Los dos están mostrando un progreso realmente impresionante en sus desafíos a la liga. – prosiguió el ejecutivo. – Gary Oak recientemente ganó su cuarta medalla en tiempo récord, y de Ash recibimos una excelente recomendación de parte del mismísimo Teniente Surge. Podemos ver que a los dos les espera un futuro brillante, y deseamos que el mundo entero pueda verlos brillar. En resumen, lo único que les pedimos es permiso legal, de ustedes que son sus guardianes, para ponerlos a ambos en nuestro programa de Reseñas de Batallas de Gimnasio, y los derechos de toda la información de su experiencia durante sus desafíos en torneos y en la Liga Pokémon.

La sala se quedó en total silencio por varios minutos. Los dos guardianes y el Pokémon semilla por igual parecían tomarse su tiempo para evaluar al ejecutivo; mientras que Goomy solo veía todo en total confusión, sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

\- Ya veo, lo que quieren es tener un ojo sobre ellos en caso de que alguno se convierta en campeón, y con eso tener otro programa de documentales para disparar los ratings, como lo hicieron con Cynthia. – concluyó Oak. El ejecutivo pareció decepcionado.

\- Dicho de esa manera me hace sonar como un villano. – replicó el ejecutivo, ligeramente ofendido.

\- Bueno, dígame si lo que está haciendo no es comprar cientos de contratos exclusivos con la meta de encontrar ese boleto dorado, ¿me equivoco?

\- Exactamente. No es ilegal, solo es capitalista. – señaló el ejecutivo. – ¿Y qué joven no sueña con estar en la red más grande, justo antes del horario estelar? Cielos, con la Liga Índigo actualmente programada para empezar entre los torneos de Ever Grande y el Valle Lily, ¡podrían hasta llegar al mismo horario estelar!

Las Ligas Pokémon regionales operaban en un calendario rotativo, con un período de respiro entre cada una. Las Conferencias de Índigo, Ever Grande, el Valle Lily y el resto de los torneos estaban programados para que no coincidieran entre ellos o con otros eventos importantes como el Gran Festival y la Exhibición Pokémon de Clase Maestra. Esto les daba a los entrenadores la oportunidad de descansar, y prepararse para el próximo torneo o registrarse directamente si tenían ya la aprobación para hacerlo. Era muy efectivo, si bien algo sobreabundante. Pero buena suerte tratando de decirle a una Liga Pokémon que se clausure para que el año esté menos ocupado. El nacionalismo a veces podía ser muy agobiante.

\- No lo sé… – dijo Delia, dudosa.

La madre de Ash parecía estar inclinándose a aceptar, especialmente por el comentario de los sueños de un joven, pues ella había sabido por años cuál era el de su hijo. Sin embargo, el Profesor no quería dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. ¡Tenía resistencia contra ataques de tipo corporativo!

\- ¿Les mencioné ya la generosa compensación monetaria? El entrenador y su guardián legal podrán ganar cada uno un 1% del dinero que se genere por su tiempo en pantalla.

1% de ganancia por al menos una batalla en un torneo semi-importante. Maldijo entre dientes sus limitados fondos del gobierno. Ataques de tipo monetario: superefectivos contra él. Bueno, dentro de ciertos límites, por supuesto. De ningún modo iba a vender a un ser vivo, o algo que fuese parte de un ser vivo o algo por el estilo.

\- De acuerdo. – aceptó con resignación.

Oak estaba seguro de que a Gary no le molestaría para nada tener un contrato de televisión para ganarse un buen dinero y mucha atención, aunque el lado era la posibilidad de que esto inflara todavía más el ya de por sí enorme ego de su nieto. En cuanto a Ash, viendo que Delia no tardó mucho en firmar también el acuerdo, ¿acaso lo notaría?

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Al despertar en su "tienda", como llamaba a su base secreta que antes era un árbol, Misty se estiró para desperezarse de su fatiga mañanera, mientras recordaba todo lo raro que fue el día de ayer… particularmente después de que vio cómo Ash cayó del cielo. Y el hecho de que descubrió que, de algún modo cuando escapaba como loca del enjambre de Beedrills, encontró un atajo para no tener que pasar por el Túnel de Roca fue solo la punta del iceberg. Mientras regresaban para recoger sus cosas, pensó que tal vez podrían haber hecho una fortuna marcando ese sendero y vendiendo su ubicación a otros viajeros. Quizás el Pokédex lo hubiera hecho ya por su cuenta, con todo lo que era capaz de hacer no le extrañaría.

Como fuera, todo lo extraño parecía estar centrado en la chica salvaje que intentó asesinarla, justo cuando logró escapar de los Beedrills para tener la mala suerte de toparse con su Pokémon herido, lo que llevó a un terrible malentendido. Su nombre era Iris. Y era muy…

 _\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo escapaste de esa malvada Cazadora J?! ¡¿Dónde está mi familia?! ¡¿Y por qué no quiero sacarte la respuesta a punta de garras?!_

Agresiva. De nuevo, el que se pusiera a estrujar a Ash por el cuello de la camisa violentamente y que casi se lanza a rajarle la cara cuando la encontró tendría que ser un buen indicio de eso.

Cuando se calmaron, finalmente pudieron relatar la historia. Aparentemente Ash fue secuestrado por una Cazadora Pokémon que se hacía llamar simplemente J (tal vez para ella los nombres como Jessie, Jenny, o Janice no sonaban lo suficientemente amenazadores), que antes se había llevado a la familia de Dragonites que criaron a Iris. Ash había intentado rescatar a los Dragonites, pero solo pudo salvar a un Pokémon llamado Goomy, y una explosión lo hizo volar fuera de la fortaleza aérea de J, lo que explicaba por qué literalmente cayó desde el cielo.

Iris, por su parte, no tomó nada bien lo que le pasó a su familia.

 **Flashback, el día anterior…**

 _Con los ojos entrecerrados de furia, se disponía a irse en la dirección en la cual Misty, hasta donde pudo ver, le dijo que se habría ido la nave de la Cazadora J, determinada a no dejarla escapar._

 _-_ _ **SI YO FUERA TÚ NO HARÍA ESO.**_

 _Ash, que en este momento ya había recuperado su Pokédex, retrocedió ligeramente cuando Iris se dio la vuelta y miró con ojos asesinos al ahora descubierto "espíritu del árbol". Parecía ponerla muy intranquila. De nuevo, ¿qué podría saber una chica que fue criada por dragones voladores sobre los Pokédex y sus personalidades sarcásticas?_ _Y si lo pensaba ahora, ¿cómo era que Iris podía hablar el lenguaje humano? Esa sería una pregunta para otra ocasión, dadas las circunstancias._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no, pedazo de metal brillante que habla? – le espetó la chica pelimorada._

 _-_ _ **¿METAL BRILLANTE? TENGO UN PROGRAMA DE TUTORÍA EN INSULTOS, SI ESTÁS INTERESADA EN BURLARTE DE MÍ DESPUÉS.**_

 _Misty honestamente no tenía idea de si el Pokédex estaba bromeando o no, y todo el tiempo Ash se ponía cada vez más intranquilo mientras la chica salvaje y la inteligencia artificial seguían intercambiando miradas asesinas. Bueno, o sería así si el Pokédex tuviese ojos con los cuales mirarla de vuelta._

 _-_ _ **SIN EMBARGO, BASÁNDONOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS DE MI ENTRENADOR, PUEDO VER LOS POSIBLES ESCENARIOS QUE RESULTARÍAN DE QUE PERSIGAS A ESTA CAZADORA J. HAY DOS RESULTADOS GENERALES: O FALLARÁS EN ENCONTRARLA Y TE QUEDARÁS VAGANDO TOTALMENTE SOLA Y MISERABLE, O SI LA ENCUENTRAS, RECIBIRÁS UNA HORRIBLE PALIZA, Y TERMINARÁS POTENCIALMENTE BRUTALIZADA, MUTILADA Y EN EL PEOR DE LOS CASOS, ASESINADA.**_

 _\- ¡Claro que no! – gruñó Iris furiosa, volviendo a hacer aparecer energía verde en sus manos._

 _\- ¡Axew! – chilló su "hermanito" estando de acuerdo._

 _Misty después supo que Axew en realidad había sido una cría de una Dragonite hembra que había cuidado a Iris (el padre fue aparentemente un Haxorus), y entonces el Pokédex sacó a colación un comentario acerca de que los Dragonites tenían unas normas muy… laxas con respecto a su sexualidad, que solo podrían ser descritas como "no existentes" para no exagerar, lo cual Misty preferiría no haber sabido en primer lugar. Su Excadrill y la ahora resucitada Emolga asintieron estando de acuerdo con ella._

 _-_ _ **LA CAZADORA POKÉMON J NO SE GANÓ SU INFAMIA ACTUAL POR SER UNA DEBILUCHA, COMO CIERTO TRÍO MOLESTO. POSEE TECNOLOGÍA DE PUNTA, SU SALAMENCE PUEDE PELEAR BATALLAS AL NIVEL DEL ALTO MANDO, Y SU DRAPION Y ARIADOS PODRÍAN DERROTAR A LÍDERES DE GIMNASIO AL NIVEL DE ERIKA Y VALERIE. NO PUEDES DERROTARLA.**_

 _\- A diferencia de los humanos ordinarios, ¡yo tengo algunos trucos que ellos no! – De nuevo manifestó sus Garras de Dragón de verde brillante._

 _-_ _ **DEMUÉSTRAME QUE ME EQUIVOCO: DERROTA AL CHARMELEON DE ASH CON TU EXCADRILL. SI PUEDES HACER ESO, TAL VEZ TENGAS UNA ÍNFIMA POSIBILIDAD.**_

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Y a mí por qué me metes en esto?! – protestó Ash._

 _-_ _ **FUERA DE PERMITIRME COMANDAR A DICHO CHARMELEON, NO HACE FALTA QUE TE INVOLUCRES. ¡YO PELEARÉ CON LA CHICA!**_

 _\- No puedes… – Ash de pronto se sentía indignado ante la idea de dejar que su Pokédex comandara a su Pokémon._

 _\- ¡Como quieras, pedazo de basura artificial y crimen contra la naturaleza! ¡Acepto tu reto!_

 _El Pokédex podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, al parecer. Y eso incluía convencer a Ash para que le dejara dirigir a Charmeleon y pelear contra el Excadrill de Iris. Dato curioso número uno: Excadrill es en parte tipo Acero. Dato curioso número dos: El Fuego es superefectivo contra el tipo Acero._

 _El resultado, al final de la pelea Charmeleon estaba jadeando exhausto, pero Excadrill yacía en el suelo derrotado._ _Iris estaba furiosa, y al mismo tiempo se veía devastada._

 _-_ _ **TE LO DIJE.**_ _– dijo secamente el Pokédex. –_ _ **NO ERES LO BASTANTE FUERTE. INCLUSO SI PUDIERAS ENFRENTARTE AL SALAMENCE, ESO NO INCLUYE LOS FACTORES DEL ARIADOS, EL DRAPION, TECNOLOGÍA QUE TÚ Y LA MAYORÍA DE LA GENTE JAMÁS PODRÍA ENTENDER, Y LA DIFICULTAD OBVIA DE RASTREAR A UNA AERONAVE DE GUERRA INVISIBLE.**_

 _\- Sí… puedo… tengo que… tú no sabes nada… – Su voz empezó a quebrarse mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hasta que ya no pudo más._

 _Y en ese instante, la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando a mares desconsoladamente. Su Axew y Emolga rápidamente se fueron hacia ella para tratar de consolarla. El cuerpo de Iris temblaba mientras no paraba de gemir de desesperación. Lo único que quería era recuperar a su familia, pero con esto, todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron en un instante. No quedaba más que una sombra de esa chica feroz y llena de confianza, cuyas lágrimas ahora goteaban sin parar en el suelo._

 _A pesar de lo que pasó antes, Misty se sintió realmente mal por ver a la chica derrumbarse de este modo, por no estar lista, o no tener la fuerza para salvar a sus seres queridos._ _Y al mismo tiempo le hizo darse cuenta de algo más: lo que esta chica, Iris, estaba experimentando en este momento… Misty no podría comprenderlo._

 _Ella jamás se había llevado bien con su familia. Ella probablemente… no, DEFINITIVAMENTE, no se sentiría de este modo si algo les sucediera. Tal vez hasta… se alegraría, si algún supervillano malvado se los hubiera llevado lejos, dejándola sola, y libre._ _Hasta podría haberse quedado el gimnasio para ella, lo que hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad._ _El hecho de que si ella estuviera en la misma situación que Iris no estaría llorando, sino celebrando…_

 _Toda esa revelación hizo que Misty se sintiera muy tensa consigo misma, combinado además con el hecho de que realmente y con toda sinceridad sentía pena por la pobre chica, aunque hacía menos de una hora que trató de arrancarle la cara con sus garras y freírla con un roedor eléctrico._

 _Pero fue en ese instante, que alguien más decidió intervenir._ _Ash. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, fuera de estar discutiendo con su Pokédex. Claramente, él también se había sentido afectado al ver a iris derrumbarse frente a él de ese modo, pero con él parecía más del tipo "esta chica está llorando por una situación horrible, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla" en lugar de "maldición, mataría por estar en el mismo escenario que esta chica, y me siento horrible por pensar así". Y había algo más, que Misty solo podía describir como una especie de alegría oculta de parte de Ash, solo por ver a esta chica viva._ _¿Era simplemente que apreciaba el valor de la vida, o tuvo algo que ver con haber sobrevivido a caer del cielo de esa manera? Era un tren de pensamiento interesante._

 _Como fuera, se arrodilló para hablarle cara a cara a la chica destrozada._

 _\- Oye, si no eres lo bastante fuerte ahora, hay formas para volverse más fuerte._

 _La chica dejó de gemir mientras lloraba cuando lo escuchó decir esto. Pero al levantar la mirada para ver a Ash, todavía tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, sus hombros todavía temblaban y respiraba con dificultad._

 _\- Soy un entrenador que tiene como meta entrar a la Liga Pokémon y ganar. Pero para llegar allí, tengo que ganar medallas de gimnasio, para probar que estoy listo. – Le mostró el interior de su chaleco, revelando sus tres medallas. – En este momento, J me supera por completo, pero si puedo probar mi valía y gano mis ocho medallas, entonces en teoría, mis Pokémon deberían ser lo bastante fuertes para luchar contra los Pokémon tipo Veneno de J. Y si lo hago bien en la liga, deberían tener la fuerza para pelear contra su Salamence._

 _Misty notó además que convenientemente estaba ocultando el hecho de que, técnicamente, sus medallas actuales valían por diez, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez era mejor así._

 _\- Para llegar allí, mis Pokémon y yo tendremos que hacer mucho entrenamiento. Tenemos que volvernos más fuertes, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es con compañeros de entrenamiento. – Le extendió la mano a Iris, quien en este punto lo veía con ojos enormes, y de algún modo sus lágrimas se habían detenido. – Si vienes con nosotros, y entrenamos juntos, podrás volverte más fuerte. Algún día serás lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a la Cazadora J, y salvar a tu familia. ¿Qué me dices, quieres que nos hagamos más fuertes juntos?_

 _Ella se quedó mirando fijamente la mano. Todavía se sentía devastada, pero de algún modo, una pequeña chispa de esperanza retornó a sus ojos. Con determinación, sujetó la mano de él con un fuerte agarre._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y con eso, su pequeño grupo pasó a ser de tres personas.

Misty seguía preguntándose si debería estar molesta con Ash por invitar a Iris a que los acompañara sin pedirle permiso a ella primero. Después de todo, no a muchos les agradaría la idea de viajar con alguien que había intentado arrancarte la cara. Sin embargo, ese gesto suyo fue tan sincero, amable y noble, que Misty no tenía el corazón para enfadarse con él. Tal vez hasta pudiese encontrar algo en común con Iris, si le daba el suficiente tiempo.

Después de vestirse y de reflexionar en los eventos de ayer, Misty salió de su pequeño refugio, para encontrarse con Iris. La chica morena estaba bostezando, y estirándose como si acabara de despertarse. Fue entonces que notó a Misty, como preguntándose por qué ella la miraba raro.

\- Buenos días, Misty. – la saludó.

\- Iris... – La voz de Misty sonaba muy, muy intranquila. – ¿Se puede saber… por qué estás desnuda?

Iris la miró como si le hubiese preguntado por qué la gente se tapa la nariz cuando está cerca de un basurero.

\- Porque hoy hará calor. ¿Qué sentido tiene llevar ropa si no va a hacer frío? El otro día solo la llevaba porque estábamos volando en el cielo, y allá siempre está frío.

La última parte la dijo como si fuera conocimiento general (y lo era), y que hacer una pregunta como esa la hacía quedar como tonta (cosa que a Misty no le agradó). Una parte distante y racional de la pelirroja de pronto se preguntó por qué le perturbaba tanto la idea de que Ash fuese a ver a otra chica desnuda, pero rápidamente se superpuso la parte obvia de que no quería que Ash fuese a encontrarla en ese momento por decencia básica.

Psyduck por supuesto tenía que hacer sus acotaciones de la variedad "excepto yo", pero Misty decidió ignorarlo, mientras comenzaba a explicarle a Iris la lógica normal detrás de usar ropa.

* * *

 _ **Cuartel General del Equipo Rocket…**_

\- Nuestra recomendación oficial es que el Equipo Rocket no se involucre directamente con ninguna de las pandillas Kaz o Yaz. Los dos grupos no son más que rufianes incompetentes que solo servirían como carne de cañón. Cassidy cree que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener cierto nivel de contacto con las dos pandillas, pueden servir para reclutar soldados en caso de que haya un conflicto con un grupo rival como los Equipos Galactic o Dim Sun.

El dueto conformado del peliazul Butch y la rubia Cassidy les daba el reporte en persona. Los dos tenían aspecto de no haber dormido en semanas, de que los golpearon detrás de la cabeza con objetos contundentes, y que les hacía falta una buena ducha. Por supuesto, dado que fueron asignados a un trabajo en Ciudad Obscura con las pandillas locales para evaluar el terreno, ese seguramente sería el caso. Después de su fracaso durante la operación en Hop-Hop-Hop, castigarlos mandándolos a lidiar con aquellos idiotas violentos durante una semana entera fue muy… refrescante.

\- Muy bien, ya los dos pueden irse. Vayan a las duchas primero, que apestan a desodorante barato, sake, y… – La nariz del jefe del Equipo Rocket de pronto se sintió intranquila. – ¿Kétchup expirado?

\- Por favor no pregunte. – masculló Butch, desviando la mirada tanto de su compañera como de su jefe. Giovanni decidió no presionar de más.

\- Como sea, asegúrense de estar limpios y quitarse ese olor cuando los llame para su siguiente misión.

Y con eso, el jefe criminal volvió a encontrarse a solas en su oficina, a excepción de su Persian. Sin más que hacer excepto revisar los detalles misceláneos obtenidos de su última operación, mayormente un gran éxito. Las imágenes holográficas cambiaban en rápida sucesión frente a él. Un reporte sobre un reciente avistamiento de la Cazadora Pokémon J. La clausura del Gimnasio Cerulean, y la misteriosa desaparición de las tres hermanas que antes eran sus líderes. Una foto tomada durante la operación en Hop-Hop-Hop.

Esta última atrajo la atención de Giovanni, ya que mostraba a una mujer con su hijo. La mujer tenía el aspecto de la típica ama de casa con pelo castaño a mitad de sus treinta, pero el niño… aparentaba unos doce años, y se parecía bastante al muchacho que Jessie, James, y Meowth estaban siguiendo, casi podía pasar por su hermanito menor. Qué interesante…

* * *

 _ **Más tarde, al sur del Túnel de Roca…**_

Ash se sentía feliz. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo, podría alguien preguntar? Después de todo, lo acababan de secuestrar y escapó de pura chiripa. La respuesta era muy sencilla. Una de sus amigas, quien creyó que estaba muerta porque la realidad no se restauró del todo bien, estaba viva después de todo. ¿Y a quién le importaba si olía como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de desodorante? Iris estaba viva, y eso era maravilloso. ¿Y qué mejor para celebrarlo que algo de entrenamiento especial?

Eso, y que cuando se levantó aquella mañana, creyó escuchar a Iris y Misty teniendo una discusión acerca de ropa en la distancia, y pensó que sería mejor darles espacio. Así estuviera feliz, no tenía ganas de tentar a su suerte metiéndose en una discusión entre sus dos compañeras de viaje más… temperamentales y violentas. Lo más raro de todo, Iris no parecía ser una amante de la moda, en ninguna de las dos líneas temporales.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos, salgan ya!

Lanzando cuatro Pokébolas al aire, pronto se unieron a Pikachu el grupo formado por Butterfree, Squirtle, Aipom, y Pidgeotto. Ahora, para quien pudiera preguntarse por qué solo cuatro Pokébolas, la respuesta era muy sencilla. Había decidido mandar a Charmeleon con el Profesor Oak para un descanso… está bien, tal vez no un descanso. Conociéndolo, podría estar haciendo malabares con Geodudes o algo así en este momento. Como fuera, quería llamar para entrenar a otros de sus Pokémon personalmente por un tiempo, particularmente al más nuevo de ellos. Pues la quinta Pokébola en su mano, ni siquiera era Pokébola.

\- ¡Sal, Goomy! – Arrojó la Bola Sanadora, que liberó en un estallido de luz a la pequeña criatura babosa a la que salvó durante esa caída libre.

\- ¡Goo! – lo saludó. Ash se dio cuenta de que no podía entenderlo. Obviamente necesitaría tiempo para poder hacerlo con un Pokémon al que no había atrapado antes.

\- De acuerdo, Dexter, haz lo tuyo. – Ash apuntó con el dispositivo a Goomy, y empezó a pitar.

 **\- GOOMY, EL POKÉMON MOLUSCO. UN TIPO DRAGÓN NATIVO DE LA REGIÓN DE KALOS, GOOMY SUELE VIVIR EN TIERRAS HÚMEDAS Y PANTANOSAS. SE LE CONSIDERA EL MÁS DÉBIL DE LOS POKÉMON TIPO DRAGONES, AUNQUE MUCHOS KALOSIANOS ARGUMENTAN QUE NOIBAT, TAMBIÉN DE TIPO DRAGÓN, ES MÁS DÉBIL. ESTE GOOMY ES MACHO, CONOCE LOS MOVIMIENTOS VENGANZA Y DANZA DE LLUVIA, POSEE LA HABILIDAD HIDRATACIÓN, Y TIENE UN RANKING DE UNA DE TRES ESTRELLAS EN LA EVALUACIÓN DEL DEXNAV.**

Ash, al no tener idea de lo que quería decir la última parte, se enfocó en las partes que pudo entender. ¿Un Pokémon de la región Kalos? Por un momento, Ash se preguntó si tal vez, si Cyrus no hubiese arruinado las cosas, podría haber conocido a este Goomy. ¿Cómo habría sido? Pero en cuanto a sus ataques, Venganza y Danza de Lluvia…

Ahora, Ash estaba dispuesto a trabajar con cualquier Pokémon que terminara bajo su cuidado: habiendo entrenado tortugas, pájaros, crustáceos, monos e insectos de todas clases. Sin embargo, él siempre había sido y sería de corazón una persona del tipo "ataca primero y con fuerza para defender", y no tener movimientos ofensivos era un problema. Eso sería lo primero en lo que tenía que trabajar. Inclusive su Muk, su Pokémon más orientado a la defensa, todavía podía atacar. Y aunque Venganza pudiese infligir daño devastador, no tenía muchas ganas de fiarse solo de eso. "Hey Goomy, soporta el Lanzallamas del Magmar de Blaine sin desmayarte y después golpéalo con Venganza" no era la estrategia que tenía en mente.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué movimientos puede aprender un Goomy? – Todavía tenía ese MT que recibió de Brock, ahora era un buen momento de ponerlo a uso. Hecho eso, lo conectó en el Pokédex para consultarlo.

\- **GOOMY PUEDE APRENDER ABSORBER, BURBUJA, ATACTRUENO, ALIENTO DE DRAGÓN, PULSO DE DRAGÓN, ONDA TÓXICA, BOMBA DE DESECHOS, AVALANCHA DE ROCAS, INFESTACIÓN, PODER SECRETO, COLA DE HIERRO, COLA VENENOSA, ONDA DE CHOQUE, E HIDROPULSO, ENTRE MUCHOS OTROS.**

\- Ese es… un repertorio muy amplio. – dijo Ash. – Hmmm... ¡Que comience el entrenamiento!

* * *

 _ **Inicia el montaje de entrenamiento…**_

Para algunas personas, la idea de entrenar para aprender un nuevo movimiento debería ser fácil y sencilla. Pero no lo era. El aprendizaje requería que tanto el entrenador como el Pokémon pusieran de su parte.

El entrenamiento empezó, con Ash soplando como si estuviese usando una varita para hacer burbujas, y Squirtle mostrándole a Goomy cómo hacer el susodicho movimiento. Cuando eso falló, Pikachu decidió intentar con algo más.

\- Pikapika. _Muy bien, lo que tienes que hacer es tensar todos tus músculos a la vez, y liberar la energía cinética que fluye a través de tu cuerpo de un solo golpe._ – Pikachu trataba de enseñarle a Goomy cómo generar electricidad desde el cuerpo.

Tampoco eso dio resultado. Pidgeotto de repente salió volando, y cuando volvió traía a Psyduck en las garras, dejándolo caer frente a ellos. Hecho esto, el ave voladora empezó a graznar y a aletearle al pato mientras señalaba a Goomy, y por lo que Ash entendió, le estaba diciendo que le enseñara a utilizar Poder Secreto. El pato inclinó la cabeza, no porque estuviera confundido realmente, sino porque quería hacerse el difícil. Por lo visto, no le bastaba con molestar solo a Misty.

Eso tampoco dio resultado. Viendo otra vez la lista del MT, decidió intentar con algo más. Ash empezó a acumular un escupitajo como si tuviese la garganta llena de flema (el MT le decía que esa era la base para utilizar Bomba de Desechos), y escupió un poco sobre la tierra, y Goomy lo imitó. Cada vez que hacían otro intento, Butterfree le echaba algunas de sus esporas encima a Ash para seguir haciéndolo sin complicaciones. Parecieron tener un poco más de éxito aquí.

Por último, recogiendo a Goomy con su cola, Aipom se lo llevó a tratar de enseñarle como utilizarla para atacar, igual que ella, tratando de encontrar la manera de canalizar su poder hacia la punta para infligir daño contra un palo de madera como práctica.

Tratar de entrenar a un Pokémon para que aprendiera un movimiento de manera intencional, a diferencia de cuando lo hacían por inspiración o en una situación desesperada, podía tomar varios días, o incluso semanas. Así que por supuesto Ash no estaba esperando resultados instantáneos. Además, ciertos Pokémon simplemente no le agarraban el hilo a ciertos movimientos, y la prueba de ello fue cuando intentó enseñarle Ataque Rápido a Froakie, y este aprendió en lugar de eso Doble Equipo. Era cosa de que algunos Pokémon entenderían mejor el concepto detrás de ciertos ataques que de otros.

Y de todos modos, siempre había un mañana para volver a intentarlo con algo diferente.

* * *

 _ **Fin del montaje de entrenamiento, no muy lejos de allí…**_

\- ¿Es por eso que la gente siempre usa ropa? – preguntaba Iris. – ¿Simplemente soportan las temperaturas altas y usan distintos tipos dependiendo del clima?

\- Así es. – replicó tersamente Misty.

Toda esta conversación había sido… bueno, una que realmente no quería tener que volver a repetir. Solo tuvieron una pausa cuando la Pidgeotto de Ash de pronto llegó volando, agarró con sus garras a Psyduck y se lo llevó sin decir nada. Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo por unos momentos a los dos pájaros, antes de que Iris le preguntara a Misty cuál era el propósito de usar calcetines. La chica morena lucía como si acabara de descifrar un misterio milenario. Qué bien por ella.

Por lo menos, ahora ya estaba vestida. Claro, Misty tuvo que prestarle a la chica un par de sus propios calcetines, pero al menos Ash ahora no la vería desnuda. ¿Y por qué una parte de su mente se sentía tan incómoda respecto a eso particularmente?

\- Sloooooooow...

Sin embargo, ese profundo bostezo hizo que las dos chicas se percataran, primero, que estaban al lado de la corriente de un río, y segundo, que una enorme masa rosada yacía junto al lecho, aparentemente tomando una siesta. Un Slowpoke. La criatura, lentamente levantó la cabeza, y luego, con la misma lentitud y calma, miró en su dirección.

\- ¿Slow? _¿Personas?_

Oh cielos, fue lo primero que pensó Misty, esta era una de esas veces cuando su meta personal venía a atormentarla. Pero claro, cuando se proponía hacer algo, lo cumplía. Sin perder tiempo, le arrojó una Pokébola al Slowpoke, esta lo energizó y lo atrapó en su interior. El tiempo de reacción promedio de un Slowpoke era de aproximadamente cinco segundos, pero ya para entonces…

 _ ***PING.***_

La Pokébola ya estaba sellada. Slowpoke ahora era suyo, viva. Y con eso, sumaba a su décimo Pokémon, de su eventual meta de unos… 113, la última vez que verificó. Rayos, ese número sonaba cada vez más lejano cada vez que pensaba en ello.

\- Eso fue… extraño. – dijo Iris, mirando la Pokébola que Misty acababa de arrojar.

\- Al igual que tú y Ash… – Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto decir esa frase? – Tienen sus metas, yo también tengo la mía. Mi objetivo no es volverme más fuerte, o conquistar la Liga Pokémon. Quiero capturar a cada uno de los Pokémon tipo Agua en el mundo.

\- De esos hay muchos. – volvió a decir con simpleza la chica de piel morena. En este punto Misty se dio cuenta que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

\- Sí, bueno, eso quiere decir que estaré haciendo esto por un largo tiempo.

Misty sonrió al notar como la Pokébola se teletransportaba hacia el laboratorio de Oak, así que a partir de ahora sería problema del Profesor. No podía hacer nada respecto a que su Psyduck fuese una constante en su vida (era su único usuario de Poder Secreto, y no estaba seguro de si tendría tiempo o paciencia para enseñárselo a otro Pokémon), pero que el cielo la librara de tener que soportar a dos Pokémon con la misma capacidad mental.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Iris se había quedado paralizada del terror, mirando hacia donde desapareció la Pokébola, como si alguien acabara de romper las leyes de la realidad enfrente de ella. Oh, claro. Todavía no le habían contado sobre el Profesor Oak, ¿verdad? Por lo visto se venía otra charla con la chica salvaje, pero esta vez sería sobre tecnología avanzada que la propia Misty tampoco estaba segura de entender del todo.

Qué divertido. Con suerte, la chica no terminaría haciendo la imitación de un Wynaut.

* * *

 _ **Pue**_ _ **blo**_ _ **Lavender…**_

\- ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

\- ¡Y más vale que teman!

\- Um, ¿y quiénes son ustedes?"

La pregunta de la niña hizo que el dúo (vestidos de manera similar a su uniforme regular, pero sin las R's) se percatara de dos cosas. Primera, el chico al que tenían que seguir no estaba viajando con una niña rubia y bajita. Segunda… el chico que estaba frente a ellos sí se parecía un poco a Ash Ketchum, pero había ciertas diferencias notables a simple vista. El Pikachu en su hombro, para empezar, se veía menos alegre y tenía el semblante más serio. El pelo del chico era unos cuantos tonos más oscuro, más alborotado y un poco más largo. El tono de su piel también era más pálido, y no tenía las marcas en forma de rayo en las mejillas (aunque la niña rubia, inexplicablemente, sí las tenía). Su gorra también se parecía a la de Ash, pero no tenía la marca de la Liga Pokémon en ella, y el chaleco y la camiseta que llevaba eran de rojo, negro y blanco, en lugar de azul, blanco y negro, y tenía las mangas más cortas. Sus ojos también eran parecidos a los de Ash, pero se veían más fieros, como si un fuego ardiera en ellos. Era… algo extraño.

\- ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Quién eres tú? – replicó Jessie, señalando al chico que visto de cerca definitivamente no era Ash.

\- ¡Se llama Red, y yo soy Yellow! – habló por los dos la niñita. Meowth, que todavía no había dicho una palabra, solo observó a sus dos compañeros humanos con algo de curiosidad. Hasta que la niña volvió a hablar. – ¿Y ustedes por qué estaban hablando como los Power Rangers?

Jessie y James de inmediato se fueron de espaldas ante ese comentario.

\- ¡¿Power Rangers?! – Jessie se puso de pie furiosa, como si se sintiera moralmente ofendida por semejante comentario.

\- Ya, ya, no te alteres, Jessie. – dijo James tratando de hacer que la chica se relajara, y ofreciéndoles la mano en señal de amistad, aunque el muchacho no parecía tener muchas ganas de responder al gesto. – Mi nombre es James, y soy una especie de viajero. Voy a donde me llevan los fuegos de mi destino, siguiendo el rastro de cenizas en mi camino.

\- James, deja la poesía melodramática. – dijo Jessie.

\- Y he venido para competir en el torneo que habrá en el Domo de Batalla que pronto se aproxima. – prosiguió el pelimorado, ignorando la acotación de su compañera.

\- ¡También nosotros! ¡Red los va a vencer a todos! – dijo Yellow alegremente.

Aparentemente, Red no necesitaba hablar cuando la niña estaba cerca. Qué conveniente. Pero al menos, sí tuvo la cortesía de no dejar a James con la mano estirada y darle un cortés apretón después de unos momentos. James arqueó una ceja ligeramente al sentir su temperatura corporal, parecía estar un poco caliente. Qué raro, al parecer muchas cosas en este chico eran… inusuales, por no decir más.

Y eso fue todo. Al soltarse del apretón, ambos grupos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron cada uno por su lado, aunque la niña dejó salir otro comentario acerca de que Red les daría una paliza mañana mientras se alejaban.

\- Hey, James, ¿no crees que deberíamos haber intentado robar sus…? – Jessie estuvo a punto de ofrecer su idea, pero James se enfurruñó.

\- Tenemos un objetivo al cual acechar, Jessie, y ese chico no es él. Además, te recuerdo que estamos en un área super poblada, llena de cámaras de vigilancia en las calles y líneas directas al 911. No hay por qué arriesgarnos a que nos atrape la Oficial Jenny más de lo que ya estamos solo por estar de incógnitos aquí. ¡¿Quieres terminar en la misma celda que un criminal de este pueblo de locos?!

Recordando todas las historias de horror que escucharon sobre criminales que se metieron a la Torre Pokémon y empezaron a gritar sobre sangre, Jessie se puso pálida como una sábana y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, captando el mensaje.

\- Hablen por ustedes, sonsos. – dijo Meowth. – Yo soy inmune a los Fantasmas.

\- A las Bolas de Sombra, tal vez. – dijo Jessie. – Pero no a los locos que gritan sedientos de sangre y podrían estrangularte o despedazarte.

* * *

 _ **Al Norte de Pueblo Lavender, Ruta 10…**_

Iris miró fijamente el edificio hacia el cual el grupo se aproximaba con extrema intranquilidad. El hecho de que las puertas de entrada se abrían por sí solas para que la gente entrara o saliera de él, como si surgiera un viento en el pequeño espacio entre ellas, le resultaba perturbador. ¡Desafiaba la lógica!

\- ¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto? – le preguntó a Ash, que le sonrió amablemente antes de explicarle.

\- Los dos queremos volvernos más fuertes, y para lograrlo tendremos que entrenar muy duro. Los Clubs de Batalla son buenos lugares para practicar, peleando contra otros entrenadores y mejorar tus habilidades.

Volverse más fuerte. Sí, tenía que volverse más fuerte. Tenía que estar lista para su próximo encuentro con la Cazadora J, y hacerla pagar. Nada la detendría de lograr esa meta. Mientras el trío atravesaba dichas extrañas puertas que se abrían solas, Iris usó su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse intimidar por ellas. Después tendría tiempo para preguntar cómo se usaban.

A los pocos minutos, ya estando registrados, por fin podría comenzar. Y apenas un poco después…

\- ¡Ay, maldita sea! ¡Condenada serpiente me abandonó! ¡Estúpido pedazo de mierda unovana, no valió de nada intercambiarla por mi Butterfree!

Habiendo sido enviada a una arena de batalla bajo techo por el dueño de estas instalaciones, Iris de pronto se encontró frente a un niño con armadura, que tenía una enorme cortada en el brazo izquierdo por alguna razón, y estaba gritando un montón de palabras furiosas de las cuales Iris no estaba del todo segura de su significado. Claro, sí sabía lo que quería decir "unovana": según sus padres, ella provino de la región de Unova. ¿Pero por qué mencionaba excrementos antes de ella? Finalmente paró su torrente de maldiciones cuando advirtió la presencia de ella.

\- ¿Tú eres mi oponente? – preguntó. Iris solo asintió. – ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?

Iris tuvo la extraña sensación de que esa pregunta probablemente ameritaría una respuesta de parte del… ¿cómo se llamaba el aparato extraño y parlanchín de Ash? ¿"Poké-duck"? ¿"Poké-dual"? ¿"Poké-duce"? Algo así.

\- ¿Medallas? – Tardó un poco en darse cuenta, de que eran esas cositas que Ash guardaba en su chaleco, como prueba de qué tan fuerte era. ¿Los humanos ya no usaban sus cicatrices para eso?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres entrenadora y no aspiras a entrar en la Liga Pokémon?! – dijo el niño en un tono furioso e incrédulo. – ¡¿No me dirás que eres uno de esos coordinadores?!

Iris negó con la cabeza, sin tener idea qué diablos era eso de "coordinadores".

\- ¡Oh, qué genial, me pusieron con una estúpida casual! – gritó molesto. – Grandioso, ¡¿ahora cómo se supone que haré mi entrenamiento?!

¿"Estúpida casual"? Los humanos tenían una elección muy extraña en sus palabras.

\- ¡Muy bien, prepárate para enfrentarte al poder de un orgulloso dueño de las Medallas Cascada y Roca! – dijo el niño de armadura. – ¡Ve, Beedrill!

\- ¡Ve, Excadrill!

La abeja y el topo se encontraron de frente uno con el otro, mientras el niño con armadura se quedó viendo al Pokémon de su contrincante confuso.

\- ¡¿Y qué diablos se supone que es esa cosa?!

\- Es un Excadrill, grité su nombre cuando lo solté. – dijo Iris secamente, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora.

Antes de que vinieran a este Club de Batallas, Misty le había dicho que no atacara a ningún entrenador durante una batalla, como lo hizo cuando las dos se encontraron en el bosque. Pero este sujeto tenía armadura y una espada, ¿eso no haría que estuviera bien en esta situación? Tal vez si él la atacaba primero…

\- ¡Comiencen! – gritó un sujeto que estaba en uno de las líneas laterales de la arena. Aparentemente los humanos tenían a gente que te decía cuando podías empezar a atacar y cuando detenerte. Interesante. Extraño, pero interesante.

\- ¡Vamos Beedrill, usa Pinchazo Venenoso! – Los aguijones de la abeja brillaron en púrpura. Iris solo se le quedó mirando. ¿En serio podía ser tan tonto?

Y con toda certeza, en cuanto Beedrill golpeó a Excadrill… no hizo absolutamente ningún efecto. Mientras la abeja seguía golpeando al topo una y otra, y otra vez sin causarle ningún daño, su oponente se fue poniendo cada vez más y más furioso.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos, por qué no funciona?! – gritó el niño en frustración. Iris no pudo más que hacerle ver los hechos.

\- Excadrill es en parte tipo Acero, los ataques tipo Veneno no sirven de nada. ¡Ahora, Excadrill, usa Perforación! ¡Toma esto, estúpido casual!

Iris se preguntó por dentro si había utilizado bien la expresión. Por lo que notó, era para insultar, ¿correcto?

En otras arenas, no muy lejos de allí, Misty y Ash tenían sus propias batallas.

\- ¡Vamos, Gyarados y Staryu!

Misty técnicamente no necesitaba estar aquí. Su meta no estaba basada en el poder después de todo. Pero si aspiraba a capturar a cada uno de los Pokémon de tipo Agua en el mundo, algo de entrenamiento siempre le vendría bien. Además, después de aquella pelea con Emolga, había empezado a pensar maneras de defenderse y contrarrestar futuros encuentros con Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico (y eventualmente capturar a un Chinchou/Lanturn, cuando llegara el momento), y ya por fin se le había ocurrido su propia idea.

De acuerdo, no había sido suya, sino de Ash, y probablemente tendría que darle a él el crédito, pero eso no era relevante en este momento. Por suerte para ella, su oponente había sacado a un Voltorb y un Fearow, así que estaría más que feliz de proveerle de todos los ataques eléctricos que necesitaba para probarla.

\- ¡Comiencen!

Y mientras tanto en su propia arena, Ash se vio invadido por una ola de nostalgia respecto a Brock, al ver a dos Pokémon muy familiares en el lado de su oponente. Uno de ellos, un pequeño zorrito de pelaje marrón con tres colas rojas enroscadas, y el otro un murciélago azul. Los dos alguna vez le pertenecieron a Brock, y fueron buenos amigos y compañeros de viaje por las regiones de Kanto y Johto.

\- **VULPIX, EL POKÉMON ZORRO. MIENTRAS VULPIX ESTÁ DENTRO DE SU HUEVO, SOLO TIENE UNA COLA. AL NACER, VARIAS COLAS ESTÁN PRESENTES. POSEE GRANDES HA** **BILIDADES DE FUEGO.** **ZUBAT, EL POKÉMON MURCIÉLAGO. ZUBAT SUELE VIVIR EN GRANDES NÚMEROS EN EL INTERIOR DE CUEVAS PROFUNDAS. LOS ERMITAÑOS Y EXPLORADORES DURANTE AÑOS HAN ENCONTRADO A LOS ZUBATS COMO UNA GRAN MOLESTIA. LOS POKÉMON DE TIPO HIER** **BA NO PUEDEN DERROTAR** **ZUBAT CON SOLO SU PROPIO TIPO DE ATAQUE.**

El Pokédex pudo dar sus dos pedacitos de opinión al respecto, y ahora podía enviarles la data al Profesor Oak y a cualquier otro que quisiera investigar. Qué bien por ellos. Mientras tanto, Pikachu y Goomy se sentaban a un lado: al pequeño dragón lo dejaron salir para que tuviese algo de experiencia visual de cómo eran las batallas Pokémon. Servía como una excelente táctica para entrenar e inspirar a los Pokémon. Le había funcionado bien con Scraggy después de todo.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, yo los elijo!

En un par de estallidos de luz, la tortuga y el pájaro aparecieron en el campo.

\- ¿Squirt? _Oye, este no es un gimnasio, ¿verdad?_

\- Caw. _Nop._

\- Tle... _Rayos, y las ganas que tengo de pelear y ganar en uno de ellos esta vez en Kanto._

Ash por un momento quiso recordarle a Squirtle que sí le había ayudado a ganar su Medalla Tierra. Aunque dado que sus oponentes fueron el Equipo Rocket, ¿esa batalla realmente contaba? Hizo una nota personal de utilizar a Squirtle en una batalla de gimnasio donde tuviera sentido utilizarlo. Eso descartaría a Erika, ¿pero tal vez Koga utilizaría un Nidoking o una Nidoqueen? Y estaba Blaine, que sería uno seguro. Asumiendo que las cosas resultaran mejor esta vez…

\- ¡Comiencen! – Y con eso, se le terminó el tiempo de divagar.

\- ¡Muy bien, Zubat, Ataque de Ala! ¡Vulpix, Ataque Rápido! – ordenó su oponente. Sus dos Pokémon se lanzaron a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Contraataquen con Retribución y Ataque Rápido!

Con un puño brillando de blanco, Squirtle golpeó a Zubat justo en medio de las alas cuando se acercó lo suficiente. Mientras tanto Pidgeotto, envuelta en un aura blanca colisionó de frente con el Ataque Rápido de Vulpix, causando que los dos salieran despedidos hacia atrás. Zubat cayó al suelo por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a elevarse. El oponente gruñó ante esto.

\- ¡A ver qué les parece esto! ¡Vulpix, usa Brasas! ¡Zubat, Mordida!

Mientras el Pokémon murciélago volaba una vez más hacia y Pidgeotto y Vulpix empezaba a escupir chispas de fuego, Ash rápidamente le respondió.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, As Aéreo! ¡Squirtle, Pistola de Agua!

Respirando profundamente, Squirtle dejó salir su torrente de agua, que sin tardanza disolvió las chispas de las Brasas y golpeó con fuerza a Vulpix, estampándolo contra la pared. A su vez, Pidgeotto desapareció un segundo antes de que Zubat la mordiera, antes de reaparecer y estrellarse contra el murciélago, mandándolo al suelo dando vueltas.

\- ¡Zubat y Vulpix ya no pueden pelear! ¡Los ganadores son Squirtle y Pidgeotto! – declaró el árbitro. Y al mismo tiempo, con las chicas…

\- ¡Pinsir ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Excadrill!

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó el chico con armadura, apretando el puño en la empuñadura de su katana.

\- ¡Voltorb y Fearow ya no pueden pelear, los ganadores son Gyarados y Staryu!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Funcionó! – celebró Misty.

\- Sí, claro que funcionó. – murmuró su oponente. – Ojalá y se me hubiera ocurrido, tal vez con eso le hubiera ganado al Teniente Surge…

Y así, fueron continuando las batallas una tras otra en sucesión rápida…

…

\- ¡Psyduck ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Emolga!

\- ¡Emol!"

\- ¡Sí, eso se sintió muy refrescante! – dijo Iris.

…

\- ¡La pareja de Nidorans no puede pelear, los ganadores son Aipom y Squirtle!

…

\- ¡Mankey ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Psyduck!

\- ¿Cómo diablos ese pato…?

\- Si tan solo supiera… – murmuró Misty para sí misma.

…

\- ¡Oddish y Poliwag ya no pueden pelear! ¡Los ganadores son Butterfree y Pidgeotto!"

Al ver a su último oponente por el día retornar a sus Pokémon y marcharse junto con el árbitro, Ash se estiró triunfalmente.

\- Wow, qué buen entrenamiento. – dijo. Nada lo ponía mejor que unas buenas batallas.

\- **SÍ LO FUE. TAMBIÉN CONSEGUÍ MUCHA INFORMACIÓN ÚTIL.** – dijo el Pokédex. – **TU ÍNDICE DE ENCUENTROS CON DIFERENTES ESPECIES DE POKÉMON HA AUMENTADO CONSIDERABLEMENTE. TAL VEZ ALGÚN DÍA SUPERES A GARY OAK EN ESA ÁREA.**

\- Solo por eso, acabas de perder tus derechos de hacer comentarios sarcásticos. – dijo Ash en respuesta a su actitud.

 **\- NO TIENES CONTROL SOBRE LO QUE DIGO.**

\- ¡Sni!

Ash y los cuatro Pokémon que tenía afuera en ese momento (Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Goomy y Pikachu) se dieron la vuelta mirando hacia el techo, desde donde oyeron ese sonido.

\- Esperen, eso sonó como…

Ash no terminó de hablar cuando de repente, la tapa de una ventila de aire cayó desde el techo. Seguida inmediatamente de un pequeño Pokémon verde con aspecto de serpiente, y con pequeños brazos y piernas que aterrizó frente a ellos.

\- ¡Snivy!

\- Oigan, ese es…

\- **SÍ, LO ES, UNA SNIVY.** – dijo el Pokédex. – **SNIVY ES UN POKÉMON INICIAL DE TIPO HIERBA ENTREGADO A LOS ENTRENADORES DE LA REGIÓN DE UNOVA. SE LE CONOCE POR TENER UNA ACTITUD MUY ORGULLOSA. SI SIENTE QUE SU ENTRENADOR NO ES DIGNO, LO ATACARÁ Y LO ABANDONARÁ PARA IRSE POR SU CUENTA. AUNQUE LA GRAN PREGUNTA ES CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA LLEGADO HASTA KANTO.**

\- Pikapi… _Ash… esa es Snivy. Nuestra Snivy. –_ Pikachu parecía sorprendido de verla aquí. Por supuesto, Ash también lo estaba.

\- ¡Sni! – Le hizo a Ash un gesto de "ven para acá" con sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¡Goo! – Goomy inmediatamente se escondió detrás Pikachu, asustado de Snivy.

\- **LA SNIVY TE ESTÁ RETANDO A PELEAR.** – dijo el Pokédex. – **SUGIERO QUE UTILICES UNA BOLA RÁPIDA PARA OBTENERLA. ¡ESTA SNIVY POSEE CONTRARIO!**

\- Hum, ¿posee Contrario? – Ash no tenía idea de a lo que se refería el Pokédex con esto. – Y si uso una Bola Rápida, ¿eso no me haría ver como indigno y aumentaría las posibilidades de que me ataque?

 **\- OH… POR MI CREADOR QUE TIENES RAZÓN. DE REPENTE ME SIENTO PREOCUPADO.** – dijo la última línea como si fuese una señal del apocalipsis. Ash en serio necesitaba hacer que le cambiara la actitud a esa cosa.

\- ¡Muy bien, vamos, Pidgeotto!

Señalando al frente, envió a su primer Pokémon tipo volador a la batalla. En su mente, sin embargo, esta confrontación tendría dos capas. Una era la batalla en su misma, pero había una segunda la primera vez que se enfrentó a Snivy: una batalla donde Pidove era su arma secreta. Un Pokémon hembra, inmune a…

\- ¡Sin… vy! – A la ráfaga de corazones que ahora volaban hacia Pidgeotto. Atracción.

\- ¡Ignóralos y usa Ataque Rápido!

Brillando en blanco, Pidgeotto voló y atravesó los corazones de Snivy, antes de golpearla de lleno. Snivy voló dando vueltas por el aire, pero rápidamente se enderezó para aterrizar de pie.

\- ¡Sni-Vy! – Y sin perder tiempo disparó un tornado de hojas hacia Pidgeotto.

\- **¡TORMENTA DE HOJAS! ¡¿A ESE NIVEL?! ¡TEN CUIDADO, ASH! ¡CONTRARIO!** – Ash todavía seguía sin tener idea de lo que quería decir el Pokédex.

\- ¡Esquívalo!

Pidgeotto trató, pero el tornado de hojas la golpeó y la hizo retroceder un poco. Pero no era un ataque muy efectivo contra ella, así que todavía estaba bien, aunque respiró con algo de dificultad después de recibir ese golpe.

\- _Nada mal… –_ admitió.

\- Sni… – Ahora, la cola de Snivy estaba brillando de verde.

\- **¡¿HOJA AFILADA TAMBIÉN?!** – gritó el Pokédex. – **¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE SNIVY ES ESTA?!**

\- "Mi Snivy." _–_ pensó Ash con algo de orgullo, pero antes de eso, tenía que volver a reclamarla. – ¡Bloquea con Ala de Acero!

Alas y cola chocaron una contra la otra en una furia de golpes, como espadas en un duelo, y en niveles de fuerza casi iguales.

\- ¡Ahora, Ráfaga!

\- ¡Caw! _¡A ver si te gusta que te golpee una tormenta a ti, para variar!_

Con un último choque de ataques alejándolas a las dos, Pidgeotto comenzó a aletear para enviar las ráfagas de aire hacia Snivy. Esta respondió con su Tormenta de Hojas, que al ser la segunda tendría lógicamente que ser más débil que la primera… pero inexplicablemente la Tormenta de Hojas superó a la Ráfaga y las hojas salieron volando hacia Pidgeotto más rápido y en mayor cantidad que antes, haciéndola retroceder todavía más que antes.

\- Esperen, ¡¿qué?! – exclamó Ash. ¿A dónde se fue la lógica? ¡Eso no debía pasar!

\- **CONTRARIO ES UNA HABILIDAD POKÉMON QUE PERMITE QUE UN BAJÓN DE ESTADO SE REVIERTA. POR EJEMPLO, SI USARAS SUPERCALOR, EL SIGUIENTE ATAQUE SERÍA MÁS PODEROSO QUE EL ANTERIOR, Y ASÍ HASTA EL INFINITO.** – explicó el Pokédex en un tono exasperado.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Creí que Snivy tenía Espesura! – dijo Ash. ¿Qué no era esa la habilidad de todos los iniciales de tipo Hierba?

 **\- LA MAYORÍA, PERO HAY POCOS QUE NO.** – dijo Dexter.

Y aparentemente Snivy era una de esos pocos. En cuanto Pidgeotto recuperó el vuelo, Snivy empezó a cargar otra Tormenta de Hojas.

\- ¡Caw! _No creo poder soportar otra de esas…_

Y si seguía haciéndose más fuerte con cada Tormenta de Hojas que lanzaba, detenerla se volvería un problema. Tenía que ponerle fin, y rápido.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, usa As Aéreo para esquivarla!

Con gran determinación, su primer Pokémon pájaro voló de frente hacia la Tormenta de Hojas, desapareciendo justo antes de que esta le impactara. A Snivy se le ensancharon los ojos, y empezó a mirar a los lados tratando de ver a dónde se fue Pidgeotto. Y casi se le salen cuando recibió la respuesta: el As Aéreo la golpeó por detrás, haciéndola volar y cayendo cerca de Ash. Registrando su mochila para sacar las Pokébolas, Ash se percató de que había agarrado una de sus Super Bolas.

\- "Una Pokébola más fuerte… Snivy me tomó varios intentos la primera vez. Saltémonos eso." – pensó Ash, antes de arrojarle la que tenía. – ¡Ve, Super Bola!

La bola azul voló hacia Snivy, se abrió y la energía roja la succionó adentro. Empezó a sacudirse, una, dos, tres veces… y finalmente se apagó.

\- ¡Atrapé a Snivy! – exclamó Ash, agarrándola antes de que se teletransportara y haciendo su pose de victoria, pensando para sus adentros "Mi Snivy".

\- ¡Pi-Pikachu!

\- ¡Caw!

La bola desapareció de su mano en cuanto dejó de posar, y fue entonces que se percató de que tenía un par de espectadoras. Iris y Misty apenas llegaron a tiempo para ver el final de la pelea, pero eso era suficiente.

\- Ash… de verdad que tienes muchísima suerte. – dijo Misty con incredulidad.

\- Supongo… – dijo Ash rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Ya solo les faltaba un día para llegar a Pueblo Lavender. Qué divertido, muchos recuerdos, acerca de candelabros que te caían encima y una experiencia fuera de tu cuerpo físico. A pesar de eso Ash no podía evitar sonreír.

Snivy había vuelto con él, y ya la habían puesto al tanto de los sucesos. Su respuesta a todo el relato fue básicamente suspirar, y aceptar volver a entrenar con él para ayudarle a salvar al mundo. Parecía encontrar interesante ver de primera mano sus primeras aventuras, habiendo solo oído los relatos de ellas en el laboratorio de Oak mientras Ash estaba en Kalos, en particular porque quería ver "cómo era su idiota cuando era un principiante". Ash se lo dejó pasar, porque lo dijo más con cariño que por insultar. Tampoco es que fuera TAN idiota, ya fuera cuando empezó o en Unova. Claro, cometió algunos errores de novato, pero todos lo hacían, ¿verdad?

Como fuera, todo había resultado a su favor: ya que al parecer Bulbasaur estaba volviendo a acostumbrarse a su antiguo rol con el Profesor Oak y quizás no estaría tan disponible para él, con Snivy ahora podía tener a un inicial de tipo Hierba a la mano si lo necesitaba. Pidgeotto había vuelto al lugar del Profesor Oak. Su intención había sido tratar de rastrear a la parvada de la cual asumió liderazgo en la vieja línea temporal, y que se mudaran al rancho de Oak. Comida gratis, buena agua, sin entrenadores… hasta ahora no había podido encontrarlos, pero tenía confianza en que pronto lo haría. Y con suerte, el Profesor Oak no notaría los aumentos en las facturas por el alimento. ¿Pero quién era Ash para negarle a Pidgeotto unos cuantos favores y omisiones de vez en cuando?

Por supuesto, eso dejaba otra pregunta… ¿dónde diablos estaban Pikachu, Aipom, y Snivy en aquel momento? Y al mismo tiempo en el escondite de su Base Secreta, Iris se preguntaba por qué Emolga le pidió permiso para salir a dar una vueltecita por la noche.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

De vuelta en el camino, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, y Misty proseguían en ruta hacia Pueblo Lavender, y la pregunta seguía en su cabeza. Ya era hora de hacerla.

\- Hey, Pikachu, ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

Pikachu respondió sonriendo de una manera que Ash esperaba no volvérselo a ver nunca más. Esa expresión era más… propia tal vez de Brock o Alder, le parecía.

\- Pika, Pika Pi. _Pues verás, Ash… siendo el Pokémon más poderoso que tienes…_

Entretanto en el rancho de Oak, Charmeleon de pronto sintió como que alguien quería retarlo, lo que le hizo redoblar su esfuerzo de levantadillas de Slowpoke.

\- Pikapika. _Sucede que soy muy popular entre las señoritas Pokémon..._

\- Si no resulta un Pichu de lo que sea que hiciste anoche, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo. – suplicó Ash. Mientras tanto Misty, se rio a costilla suya, y también Iris parecía divertida ante ello.

\- Pi... _Bueno, nunca supimos realmente quién fue el padre de aquel Azurill que tenía Misty. Pude haber sido yo o el Corsola de Misty… y estaban aquellos Taillows, Starlys, Hoothoots, y Pidoves en el laboratorio de Oak la última vez que estuvimos allí…_

Los pensamientos resultantes hicieron que Ash se echara un tropezón, haciendo que Pikachu se cayera de su hombro y fuera a parar al suelo.

\- ¿Acaso quiero saber lo que dijo? – le preguntó Misty a Ash, mientras este negó con la cabeza.

Pikachu se rio con ganas, si supiera. Ya con eso… fuera del camino, a falta de un mejor término, siguieron avanzando. El roedor, tal vez sintiendo la intranquilidad de su entrenador, siguió caminando por su cuenta al lado de Ash en vez de volver a subirse a su hombro. Y eventualmente, llegaron a su destino, siendo recibidos por una enorme pancarta que rezaba.

 ***Bienvenidos a Pueblo Lavender.**

 **Hogar del Domo de Batalla y de los mejores servicios funerarios del mundo.***

\- ¿Servicios funerarios? – Misty leyó la última parte de la pancarta con gran confusión.

Ash estuvo de acuerdo, ¿a quién se le ocurriría hacerle publicidad a eso? Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. La primera parte era más importante. ¿El Domo de Batalla? ¿Estaba en línea tan pronto?

\- ¿Qué es eso de "funerarios"? – preguntó Iris, con genuina curiosidad. Ash estaba a punto de responderle, cuando de repente oyeron gritar a alguien.

\- ¡Abran campo, abran campo, que no puedo parar!

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

De repente una niña de pelo rubio llegó corriendo colina abajo y se estrelló contra él, tirándolo al suelo. Grandioso, ¿acaso Bianca estaría aquí de vacaciones por alguna razón? Un momento, no estaba cerca del agua ni había terminado empapado, así que no podía ser Bianca.

Repuesto de la sorpresa, Ash ayudó a la niña a levantarse, pudiendo verla con mayor claridad. Su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta, y parecía tener la edad de él de la línea temporal anterior. Incluso tenía esas mismas marcas en forma de rayo en la cara que él. Qué raro… ¿acaso era así de bajito en la línea temporal pasada? Excepto por el pelo y la ropa, casi parecía una versión femenina suya.

\- Perdón… – se disculpó la niña, antes de mirarlo a la cara, y de pronto adquirió una expresión de sorpresa. – Oh… te pareces a…

\- Yellow. – dijo alguien más.

Con esa sola palabra, la chica volvió su atención hacia la nueva voz, al igual que Ash y sus dos amigas. Había otro muchacho parado allí, con su propio Pikachu acompañándolo. Otro muchacho… que se parecía mucho a Ash.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Muy bien, y con esto las aventuras continúan. Ya vemos un poco a Iris integrándose al grupito de Ash. ¿En qué más podrá derivar eso? Personalmente, considerando lo mucho que me desagradó Iris (mi menos favorita entre las acompañantes femeninas de Ash) en el anime, esta interpretación me parece más interesante, en particular con esas interacciones que tuvo con Misty, por el asuntito de que los humanos tenemos estándares de decencia pública con los que ella no está familiarizada.

Con otros detalles, para empezar tenemos la llegada de otro Pokémon tempranero, en este caso Snivy. Me gustó además que **Crossoverpairinglover** le puso la habilidad oculta en vez de la estándar, esa le queda de maravilla para spammear el ataque de Tormenta de Hojas, ¿no creen? Y un poco de ironía dramática con Misty: miren de lo que se dio cuenta con Iris, de lo diferentes que están respecto a sus respectivas familias, sin saber que ya a sus hermanas se las llevaron el Rey Bloodliner y su secuaz. ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar cuando se entere de esto? ¿Se alegrará y decidirá abandonarlas a su suerte, o a regañadientes decidirá salvarlas, aunque sea solo por "hacer lo correcto"? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Y con la escena final, pues bien, Ash y Red por fin se encuentran cara a cara. Ya todos sabemos lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Ahora, antes de despedirme, un par de anuncios que voy a hacer. Primero, en relación a los extras del Resetverso, ya tengo algunos preparados para publicar. Segundo, el siguiente capítulo en la versión original era uno de los más largos, así que decidí dividirlo en dos, en parte por la longitud, y en parte para igualarme en la numeración con la versión original, que tiene dos capítulos que en realidad son "reflexiones de la historia" de parte de **CPL.** El que estoy traduciendo actualmente también va a ser dividido por razones similares, y hecho esto, los que siguen estarán igualados con la versión original (al menos hasta que venga otro de "reflexiones"). En relación a ambas cosas, puede que ponga en receso la historia principal mientras posteo los oneshots y me tomo el tiempo para ir traduciendo el actual, así que si lo desean, pueden echarle vistazo a esos para alivianar un poco la espera. Como les dije, muchos de esos tienen detalles interesantes.

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, DarkIceMax,** **MardGeer117** y **BRANDON369.** Próximo episodio día 28, no se lo pierdan.


	16. Torneo en el Domo de Batalla

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 16:** Torneo en el Domo de Batalla.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Lavender…**_

Los dos muchachos hicieron contacto visual, un par de ojos marrones contra un par de marrones fogosos. Y estaba ese viejo dicho de lo que sucedía cuando los ojos de dos entrenadores se encontraban. Casi de manera instintiva, los dos fueron a tomar sus Pokébolas, mientras sus Pikachus echaban chispas por las mejillas en un conflicto inminente. Un viento sopló dramáticamente entre ellos. La tensión se hizo casi palpable en el aire.

Una batalla estaba a punto de empezar…

\- ¡Whoa, whoa, frenen a sus Ponytas!

Solo para que un hombre bajito y regordete con una camisa tropical azul de repente apareciera entre ellos, agitando los brazos frenéticamente, causando que la tensión y el viento dramático que precedía a la batalla desaparecieran por completo en un instante.

\- ¿Pika…? _¿Ese no es… Scottie? ¿Sawyer? ¿Shota_? – se preguntó Pikachu, mientras Ash mentalmente corregía a su amigo, de que el nombre del hombre era Scott.

El dueño de la Frontera de Batalla, en carne y hueso. Unos cuantos… ¿años, meses, días?, antes, y también sonaba un poco más joven. Pero sin duda era él, y de pronto estaba actuando de mediador entre dos entrenadores a punto de pelear.

\- ¡Ya sé cómo va el dicho, los entrenadores deben pelear en el momento en que sus ojos se encuentran, pero hay un momento y un lugar apropiado para eso! – insistió, aunque de alguna manera Ash no creyó que estuviese tratando de evitar daño a propiedad ajena. Estaba viéndolo a él, Misty e Iris con los ojos de un evaluador en busca de tesoros potenciales. – Díganme, ¿ustedes tres son entrenadores Pokémon?

Misty asintió, Iris hizo un sonido afirmativo de confirmación, mientras que Ash solo señaló a Pikachu para responder a la pregunta.

\- ¡Excelente! – gritó Scott emocionado, y con tanta fuerza que Iris se sobresaltó. La niña rubia, Yellow, mientras tanto se quedó viendo a Scott sorprendida, al tiempo que su compañero tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara, pues ya tenía una idea de lo que Scott quería con ellos. – Si tienen tantas ganas de una batalla, hay mejores lugares para hacerlo que la entrada del pueblo. Es decir, piensen en todos los que pasarían por aquí y podrían interrumpirlos por querer meterse. Pueden tener una batalla en mi torneo, que casualmente tiene todavía tres plazas vacías que necesitan llenarse urgentemente.

\- Um... – Misty no supo qué responderle. La sonrisa de Scott se volvió más amplia.

\- ¡Entrada gratis!

\- Casi todos los torneos son de entrada gratis. – Ash no recordaba haber tenido que pagar cuota de entrada en ninguno de los torneos en los que participó, especialmente en la Liga Índigo o cualquier otra.

\- ¡Recibirán regalos solo por participar, y además habrá comida gratis!

A la sola mención de la comida gratis, los estómagos de todos los presentes sonaron simultáneamente. Ellos solos dieron la respuesta a la pregunta de Scott, y además le ganaría veinte grandes de apuesta con Brandon, sobre el hecho de si conseguir servicio de comidas para el torneo sería un desperdicio de dinero.

* * *

 _ **En el Domo de Batalla…**_

\- ¡Saludos a todos los entrenadores y entusiastas de las batallas Pokémon!

Todo el público comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir de emoción, causando que Iris tuviera que taparse los oídos de dolor en el medio de la arena del Domo de Batalla, donde ella y otros quince entrenadores estaban de pie, ante los ojos del mundo. Y el organizador de este evento, el As del Domo, descendió desde el techo, flotando sobre un Metagross que usaba su poder para levitar, e hizo una pose dramática. Vestido con su extravagante disfraz púrpura y blanco, y con su cabello tan púrpura como un Mismagius, Tucker saludó con sus manos a su audiencia, haciendo que gritaran todavía con mayor fuerza y emoción. Ash se percató además de algo más, una extraña gema de color claro que estaba en todo el centro de su elaborada diadema.

Qué extraño, eso no parecía ir con como Ash lo recordaba de la última vez. De nuevo, ¿qué sabía él sobre "modas"? Rara vez le ponía atención a la ropa que usaba la gente, así que tal vez sí estuvo allí todo el tiempo y él simplemente no se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué gritan tanto? – lloriqueó Iris. Ash solo se encogió de hombros antes de contestarle.

\- Es muy popular, por alguna razón.

Una razón que no él entendía del todo la primera vez, y una segunda vez no la hacía más comprensible. Notando que una gran mayoría de las voces que gritaban a todo pulmón eran de fans femeninas, Iris inmediatamente comenzó a cuestionar los gustos de los humanos. Ash no podía ver dónde estaba Misty, pero tuvo la sensación de que Tucker tampoco la impresionó mucho a ella, pues tampoco la escuchó gritar. Extrañamente, eso le hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

Una vez que Metagross estuvo a poca distancia del suelo, Tucker saltó fuera de él haciendo una voltereta, y al mismo tiempo liberando varias Pokébolas mientras estaba en el aire. Si Ash no estaba equivocado, entre ellas alcanzó a ver al menos una Bola Temporizadora. Varios Pokémon salieron de ellas: además de los familiares Swampert y Arcanine que Ash recordaba estaban: Charizard, Salamence, Hitmonchan, Victreebel, and Magnezone.

Ash además notó que los Pokémon parecían estar agrupados en pares: Swampert y Arcanine, Metagross y Hitmonchan, Charizard y Victreebel, y finalmente Salamence y Magnezone. También se percató de que de los ocho Pokémon, cuatro de ellos (Swampert, Metagross, Charizard, y Salamence), tenían un sujetador de objetos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, como muñequeras o algún tipo de protector para el cuerpo en el frente. En el centro de cada uno de estos había una extraña piedra, de colores variados y con núcleos que parecían distintas versiones de marcas familiares. Y entre más las veía Ash, más empezaba a sentir lo que solo podía describir como una energía que irradiaba entre ellas. Como si con solo unas chispas, estas liberarían un misterioso y grandioso poder.

Y no fue el único: alcanzó a ver al otro entrenador con un Pikachu que estaba en la habitación, y notó que las estaba viendo de la misma manera que él. Entretanto, Iris (que había intentado ignorar a las multitudes) se quedó viendo a los Pokémon del As del Domo, como si estuviera esperando a que evolucionaran en algo totalmente diferente y nuevo. Ash supuso que era posible: no tenía idea de que Rhydon o Piloswine podían evolucionar a otra etapa cuando estaba en las conferencias Índigo y Plateada después de todo. Tal vez existieran "Swamperior" o "Magnagross".

\- Sean todas y todos bienvenidos al Domo de Batallas. ¡La instalación donde las batallas se luchan con la pasión de mil soles, y donde los entrenadores y sus Pokémon brillan con la intensidad de diez mil! – Tucker sin duda se estaba robando el show con su anuncio. – Y el día de hoy, traído hasta ustedes por su servidor y con el apoyo del resto de la Frontera de Batalla…

A este anuncio, la pantalla gigante mostró íconos representando al Domo, Pico, Palacio, Pirámide y por último la Fábrica, con unas letras enormes que decían: * **¡ACEPTA EL DESAFÍO AHORA!***

\- ¡Comienza la Competencia de Entrenadores Novatos: Frontera Extravaganza!

Así que la Frontera de Batalla solo tenía cinco partes en este momento. Eso sonaba un poco incompleto para él, que se enfrentó a los siete desafíos. Ash supuso que tendría sentido: Greta y Anabel parecían cercanas a la edad de él (cualquiera que fuese) en la línea temporal anterior, así que sería lógico que fuesen las miembros más recientes. Después de todo peleó contra ellas cuando ya había recorrido unas cuantas regiones.

En las tribunas, sentado junto a una Yellow que estaba ocupada comiéndose un enorme sándwich, estaba Scott, que se dio una palmada en la cara cuando Tucker agregó "Extravaganza" al título. Qué divertido como salían las cosas a veces.

\- El torneo de hoy será por eliminación a muerte súbita, cuatro rondas, con dieciséis participantes. Cada entrenador podrá utilizar tres Pokémon, pero cada batalla será de uno a uno, y todos los entrenadores tendrán que utilizar a cada uno de sus Pokémon registrados al menos una vez. – Ash se acordó del torneo organizado en el Club de Batallas de Ciudad Nimbasa: tenía una regla muy similar, por lo cual le ocurrió aquella situación de Pikachu vs. Excadrill. – También, en este torneo no están permitidos los objetos equipables, para los entrenadores que no tengan experiencia en la Liga o en el Gran Festival.

Pikachu, notando su propio sujetador, que contenía el Eviolito, inmediatamente se dio cuenta del por qué quedaría eliminado del torneo antes de que empezara.

\- Pika... _Por esto me quedo en la banca_. – suspiró el ratón con resignación.

\- ¡Ahora, la Frontera de Batalla se siente muy generosa! ¡Además de todo el servicio de fabulosa comida de primera clase, habrá premios magníficos para todos nuestros participantes! Para empezar…

Tucker abrió los brazos, y en ese instante varios objetos controlados con poderes psíquicos empezaron a flotar detrás de él, probablemente lo estaba haciendo Metagross. De una manera controlada y con gracia, todos fueron flotando en dirección hacia los competidores, quedándose suspendidos enfrente de cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Estas son para ustedes!

\- Um, ¿y qué son exactamente? – se preguntó Ash en voz alta, estirando la mano y tomando la piedra que flotaba frente a él. Examinándola de cerca, parecía como una canica, ligera y llena de muchos colores. Pikachu la olfateó, inseguro de lo que pudiera ser.

\- ¿Pika? _¿No huele como una piedra evolutiva?_

Acercándola a sus ojos, Ash trató de mirar dentro de ella, como si quisiera descifrar algo más. La pequeña piedra brillaba contra la luz dentro del Domo, pero no reveló nada inusual.

\- Estas son Piedras Activadoras, son las llaves del potencial tanto de entrenadores como Pokémon para sobrepasar sus límites. Se dice que solo los mejores entrenadores podrán desvelar los secretos de estas piedras, así que incluso si pierden hoy, ¡estas piedras podrían ser la llave de sus futuras victorias!

\- ¿Futuras victorias? – repitió Ash para sí mismo, y entonces sus ojos comenzaron a emitir una llama marrón-naranja, mientras imágenes aparecían frente a sus ojos en rápida sucesión.

Directo desde la lava del volcán de Cinnabar, un dragón negro, con unas llamas azules emanando de sus mandíbulas y cuyo aspecto recordaba extrañamente a un Charizard más grande y más fuerte se alzó imponentemente. El Magmar que estaba de pie en los pilares de piedra frente a él solo se quedó en shock, mientras el dragón volaba directo hacia él.

Docenas de Spearows y un Fearow de aspecto particularmente feroz volaban hacia un majestuoso Pidgeot, enorme en tamaño, envergadura y plumas de la cresta y cola. El Pidgeot graznó con fuerza, antes de agitar violentamente las alas y mandando un poderoso ciclón hacia la parvada que se le oponía en su camino.

Después un Blastoise, de cuya espalda sobresalía un cañón mucho más grande de lo normal, y dos más pequeños en la mano, se encaraba de frente con un Heracross más fornido y con marcas rojas en el Estadio Plateado. Un potente ataque de agua a alta presión salió del caparazón de la tortuga, y el Heracross reaccionó usando Bala Semilla, de todos los ataques.

Un Glalie, cuya parte inferior era mucho más oscura, y su mandíbula era mucho más grande y abierta, lo que le daba un aspecto algo espeluznante, chocó de frente contra un Metang enemigo. Tras aquel cabezazo, una capa de hielo cubrió al Metang. ¿Eso fue un Cabezazo de Hielo o algo?

En un escenario de concursos, un Sceptile con una cola larga y puntiaguda como un misil, salió disparado hacia el frente ejecutando una enorme Hoja Afilada. Desde el otro lado, un Blaziken de aspecto extraño se lanzó contra él, con su pierna envuelta en llamas. Pero a diferencia de los otros Pokémon en estas visiones que experimentó, Ash ya había visto antes a ese Blaziken extraño. O como se le conocía cuando lo vio: Mega-Blaziken.

¿Acaso esta piedra estaba relacionada con la Mega-Evolución? Esas batallas… su batalla contra el Magmar de Blaine, su primera y última batalla con Pidgeot después que evolucionó, su encuentro en la Conferencia Plateada contra Gary, y después en la Liga Hoenn con Morrison, su pelea de despedida con May… todas esas batallas parecían estar conectadas con la Mega-Evolución.

Charizard, Pidgeot, Blastoise, Heracross, Glalie, Sceptile, Blaziken… ¿Acaso todos ellos podían Mega-evolucionar? ¿Y qué eran esas visiones exactamente? Ciertamente no podían ser el futuro, pues aquella parvada de Spearows se la habían llevado personas desconocidas después de que casi los despedazan a él y a Pikachu. ¿De qué podrían haber sido?

\- ¡Y ahora, que comience el torneo, y las batallas ardientes! – La aguda voz de Tucker interrumpió los pensamientos de Ash. Qué fastidio.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Una vez que se hizo el sorteo y se determinaron los encuentros, comenzaría la acción.

\- ¡Nuestra primera batalla, Alex Davis, proveniente de Ciudad Cherrygrove en Johto, vs. Red de Ciudad Viridian!

\- ¡Kadabra, yo te elijo!

Salido de una Bola Rápida, probablemente usada para capturarlo cuando era solo un Abra, el Pokémon amarillo y marrón con una cuchara en una mano apareció frente a él. Red lo examinó con los ojos ensombrecidos. Tipo Psíquico. Evolución intermedia de la línea de Abra. Había derrotado a uno de estos antes, utilizado por Gary Oak.

Posibilidades de victoria, 86 %.

\- ¡Ve, Charmeleon! – Red arrojó su Pokébola, liberando a su tipo fuego.

Las dos evoluciones intermedias se miraron fijamente, mientras Red recordaba lo que pasó cuando tomó en su mano y miró la pequeña piedra que le dieron al comenzar el torneo. Los dos Pokémon, al menos para Red, de pronto parecían tener la imagen de sus evoluciones superpuesta encima de ellos, y detrás de ellos aparecía un estado adicional más: un Alakazam más anciano, y un Charizard de aspecto más aerodinámico. ¿Qué eran? ¿Cuál era el secreto que develarían estas piedras?

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Furia Dragón! – ordenó Red.

Llamas azules salieron de la boca de Charmeleon. Con un rugido, estas salieron disparadas hacia el Kadabra. Su entrenador, un chico de la misma edad que Red con una bandana anaranjada cubriéndole todo el pelo, hizo un gesto dramático como si cortara el aire con su mano.

\- ¡Esquiva con Teletransportación!

Kadabra obedeció, desapareciendo justo cuando las llamas azules estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, pasando ahora a través del espacio vacío. Kadabra reapareció detrás de Charmeleon, causando que tanto el entrenador como el Pokémon de Fuego fueran sorprendidos.

\- ¡Ahora, Puño Incremento! - ordenó Davis, y con ello Kadabra comenzó a cargar el movimiento de tipo Luchador en su mano. ¿Un ataque físico? ¿De un Kadabra? Qué peculiar.

\- ¡Contraataca con Colmillo de Fuego! – exclamó Red, con lo que Charmeleon llenó su boca con llamas. Con un gruñido, interceptó el puño con sus dientes, al parecer estando muy equiparados.

\- ¡Cabezazo! - gritó Alex.

Con esa orden, Kadabra estampó su cabeza contra la de Charmeleon, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que soltara su puño. Este Kadabra parecía tener un inusualmente alto poder de ataque en combate físico. Red podía literalmente su camino a la victoria volverse más complicado. Sus posibilidades de victoria ahora estaban a 81%, y todo parecía indicar que bajarían todavía más.

\- ¡Miren ese intercambio! – gritó el anunciador. – ¡Tanto nuestro visitante de Johto como nuestro entrenador residente saben cómo reaccionar ante las situaciones!

\- Claramente no se ganaron sus medallas por lástima. – dijo Tucker. – Red con sus victorias contra Brock, las Hermanas Sensacionales y el Teniente Surge, y Alex Davis contra Janine, Surge, y Brock, ¡los dos son futuras estrellas!

Futuras estrellas, sí claro. Todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Red apuntó hacia Kadabra, llamando la atención de Charmeleon al ponerse de pie. ¡Ahora, usa Tumba de Rocas!

Una gran cantidad de rocas se formaron alrededor de Charmeleon, antes de salir disparadas hacia su oponente. Alex contraatacó con toda la calma del mundo.

\- ¡Teletranspórtate fuera del camino!

\- ¡Ka!

Kadabra gritó al desaparecer, justo a solo un momento de que una de las rocas lo golpeara. Hizo lo mismo con la siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta que se teletransportó justo frente a Charmeleon para darle otro Puño Incremento, pero entonces…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡¿Dabra?! – Entrenador y Pokémon se quedaron en shock en total sincronía.

\- ¡Colmillo de Fuego! - exclamó Red.

\- ¡Char!

Charmeleon había interceptado el puñetazo de Kadabra a fuerza bruta, y gruñó antes de clavarle los dientes envueltos en llamas en él. En reacción a este mordisco, el Pokémon Psíquico trató a golpear a Charmeleon en la cabeza con su cuchara, pero el pico que este tenía la desvió. Tal vez no fuese el uso para el que la naturaleza se lo había dado, pero resultó muy útil.

\- ¡Quítatelo de encima, usa Confusión! – ordenó Alex el contraataque. Los ojos de Kadabra empezaron a brillar de azul, pero repentinamente se detuvieron cuando su cuerpo de pronto estalló en llamas.

Acababa de infligirle una quemadura. El efecto adicional de Colmillo de Fuego, junto con hacer retroceder al contrario. El cuerpo de Charmeleon brilló por un momento, pero de inmediato se apagó. Aparentemente la habilidad de Kadabra era Sincronizar, y los Pokémon tipo Fuego no podían sufrir quemaduras. Sus posibilidades de victoria habían aumentado a 91%. El camino ahora era claro.

\- ¡Termina esto con Garra de Sombra! – gritó Red, con sus ojos brillando brevemente en color naranja.

Con un rugido, las garras de Charmeleon brillaron en un negro-púrpura oscuro, y con ellas se lanzó contra Kadabra, mientras este seguía ardiendo. Con ese último golpe voló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo para no volver a levantarse, aunque las llamas sí se apagaron.

\- ¡Kadabra ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Charmeleon! ¡La victoria es para Red de Ciudad Viridian!

\- ¡Y con ese regreso espectacular Red le da vuelta al encuentro! – gritó Tucker. – ¡Pero no demos menos crédito a su oponente! ¡Los dos se merecen un fuerte aplauso!

Mientras las ovaciones resonaban por todo el domo, Red y Alex Davis hicieron contacto visual por unos momentos antes de regresar a sus Pokémon. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza respetuosamente y se dieron la vuelta para bajarse del escenario. Ambos felicitaron a sus monstruos de bolsillo por un trabajo bien hecho, con el primero listo para continuar desde esta victoria, y el otro asegurándole a su Pokémon que dio su mejor esfuerzo y que la próxima vez ganarían.

* * *

 _ **Cuarta batalla…**_

Metiendo en su bolsillo la piedra que le dio ese tipo raro Tucker, que apenas la tocó la hizo tener dentro de su cabeza unas visiones muy extrañas, de Pokémon con formas alteradas: Blastoise, Gyarados, Slowbro, Swampert y Sharpedo, trató de no pensar demasiado en eso, aparte de que acababa de ver al miembro pelimorado del Equipo Rocket (que habían admitido estar acechándolos) ganar un encuentro con un Pokémon tipo Fantasma con aspecto de máscara extraña, (que el Pokédex de Ash llamó Yamask), usando Bola de Sombra contra un Haunter, y centró su atención en su oponente.

Ella no iba tras las batallas de la misma manera que Ash o Iris. No era tanto que quisiera volverse fuerte; sin embargo, volverse fuerte era útil para lograr las metas, en particular las suyas. Las capturas implicaban batallas, es decir que para capturar a cada Pokémon de tipo Agua necesitaba ser lo bastante fuerte, por lo que el entrenamiento y las batallas eran una necesidad. Además, el torneo ofrecía comida gratis, de muy alta calidad.

\- ¡La emoción sigue ardiendo aquí en el Domo de Batalla! ¡Y ahora, Misty de Ciudad Cerulean…! – Misty rodó los ojos, ¿era necesario anunciarlo así? – ¡… se enfrentará a Otoshi de Ciudad Fuchsia!

Ciudad Fuchsia, ¿no era esa la ciudad al sur de Kanto conocida por ser hogar de muchos ninjas? Eso explicaría el por qué el entrenador pelinegro con el que estaba a punto de enfrentarse estaba vestido como salido de un documental sobre la historia.

\- ¡Misty además es pariente del famoso Maestro de Pokémon tipo Agua de Kalos, Siebold, mientras que Otoshi ya ha tenido varias victorias de gimnasio en Fuchsia, Cinnabar, y Vermillion! ¡¿Quién será el triunfador?!

De acuerdo, por lo menos no se les ocurrió anunciar a los cuatro vientos quienes eran sus hermanas. Se los agradecía infinitamente.

\- ¡Cubone, es tu turno! – exclamó Otoshi, arrojando su Pokébola al aire.

Al abrirse, una criatura marrón con un cráneo como casco y un hueso largo como garrote apareció del lado de su oponente. Un tipo Tierra, excelente.

\- ¡Staryu, vamos! – llamó Misty a su Pokémon elegido, y con eso la estrella marina menor apareció en el campo. Otoshi y su Cubone se tensaron, ahora sabían qué tenían que esperar.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Empecemos con Pistola de Agua! – ordenó Misty, haciendo que el torrente saliera desde la punta superior de Staryu, rápidamente recorriendo la distancia entre los dos Pokémon. Otoshi sin embargo no iba a permitirlo.

\- ¡Desvíalo con Hueso Palo!

\- ¡Cu! – Su compañero respondió al instante, alzando su hueso y dando un fuerte golpe con él, literalmente partiendo el agua con el impacto, haciendo que cayera por todos lados en pequeñas gotas.

\- _¿Cómo fue que funcionó eso?_ – se preguntó Staryu, al igual que lo hizo Misty. La pelirroja decidió dejar esa pregunta de lado por el momento, pues en ese instante Otoshi aprovechó su breve sorpresa para presionar el ataque.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Cabezazo! - ordenó Otoshi, y Cubone se lanzó a la carga hacia Staryu con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¡De acuerdo, los dos podemos jugar a lo mismo! – dijo Misty. – ¡Staryu, Giro Rápido!

Staryu comenzó a girar en el aire a toda velocidad. Los dos ataques se encontraron de frente, con los giros de Staryu presionando contra el casco de Cubone, hasta que el Pokémon tipo Tierra finalmente perdió el balance.

\- ¡Muy bien, ahora, Pistola de Agua! – gritó Misty, mientras Staryu dejó de dar vueltas y volvió a disparar el agua.

\- ¡Bloquéalo! – volvió a ordenar Otoshi, y una vez más Cubone utilizó su hueso para interceptar el ataque de agua. Sosteniéndolo horizontalmente, partió el chorro de agua a la mitad, salvando a Cubone de recibir daño.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – gritó Misty frustrada por ese bloqueo. – ¡Staryu, Rapidez!

Cambiando tácticas de batalla, el chorro de agua fue reemplazado por una lluvia de estrellas.

\- ¡Bloquéalas! – ordenó Otoshi.

Cubone comenzó a golpear de nuevo las estrellas usando un estilo de combate que parecía basado en algún tipo de esgrima, quizás kendo, pero este ataque era mucho más disperso y no pudo bloquearlas todas. Pronto docenas de estrellas estaban golpeando por montón a Cubone, las que lograron pasar a través de ese hueso que usaba como espada para protegerse.

\- ¡Cu!

\- ¡No, Cubone! – gritó Otoshi al ver que Cubone caía de espaldas, perdiendo su hueso, y Misty aprovechó de usar el ataque para volarlo fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡La defensa impenetrable de Cubone finalmente ha caído! ¡Staryu por fin lo logró! ¡¿Podrá Misty mantener la presión?!

\- ¡Claro que puedo, y lo voy a hacer! ¡Staryu, Pistola de Agua!

La Pistola de Agua salió hacia el Pokémon caído, que desesperadamente trató de recuperar su hueso, pero falló. Fue alcanzado por el torrente de agua y voló por los aires, pues Misty mantuvo a Staryu disparando.

\- ¡Cubone! – gritó Otoshi al ver que su Pokémon tipo Tierra salía volando hacia él. Se echó a correr para atrapar a su compañero mientras caía. Estaba vivo, pero empapado hasta el hueso y noqueado.

\- ¡Y con eso, Cubone ha caído! ¡Las ganadoras son Misty y Staryu!"

Mientras la multitud gritaba y aplaudía, Otoshi cargó a su compañero por el campo, disponiéndose a recoger el hueso perdido. Solo para encontrarse con que su vencedora ya lo había recogido por él y respetuosamente se lo estaba devolviendo.

\- ¡Miren eso, el guerrero caído recibe su arma de vuelta de manos de su vencedora! ¡Esa es la máxima muestra de un gran espíritu de competencia! ¡Denle un gran aplauso!

Y con el rugido ensordecedor de las fanáticas locas de Tucker, Misty en ese momento deseó que dejara de hablar. Era tan embarazoso.

* * *

 _ **Séptima batalla…**_

Un dragón negro como la noche, con llamas azules emanando de sus fauces. Un Garchomp con los brazos como un Scyther. Un dragón verde con espalda llena de semillas. Un Altaria más esponjado de lo normal. Un Salamence con la forma de una luna creciente. Dos dragones púrpuras similares. Y uno de color verde largo y masivo, recordando las viejas historias sobre el gobernante del cielo.

Todos ellos aparecían frente a sus ojos cada vez que miraba fijamente la extraña piedra que había recibido. Iris no estaba segura de qué sería todo eso. Tal vez solo fuese algo que sabría cuando se volviera más fuerte.

\- ¡Y ahora, que comience la batalla número siete de la primera ronda! ¡Una visitante de la lejana tierra de Unova, Iris! – gritó la voz haciendo eco por todo el lugar, dándole a Iris una severa jaqueca mientras se aproximaba al campo de batalla designado. – ¡Y se enfrentará a la belleza de Ciudad Crimson, Jeanette Fisher!

Una chica de cabello oscuro y largo, vestida de ropa roja que parecía… impráctica para Iris, desde una perspectiva de movimiento, estaba de pie en el lado opuesto del campo de batalla.

\- ¡Jeanette ha tenido un gran éxito recientemente, ganándose medallas en Celadon, Pewter, Cerulean y Vermillion! ¡¿Pero podrá esta belleza local contrarrestar a los extraños y poco familiares Pokémon de la región de Unova?!

Al estallar de nuevo los vítores de las fanáticas de Tucker, mientras el sujeto de traje raro seguía hablando de manera exageradamente dramática, Iris fijó la mirada en la chica que tenía enfrente con sorpresa. Cuatro medallas. De pronto, la niña criada por dragones no veía a la multitud que gritaba detrás de Jeanette. Lo único que veía era la silueta distante de esa vil mujer que se había llevado a su familia. La Cazadora J.

Vencer a esta chica sería su primer paso. Si esta chica podía derrotar fácilmente a Ash, que tenía tres medallas de gimnasio, y Ash a su vez la derrotó a ella, si podía vencer a una entrenadora que era (en teoría) más fuerte que Ash, eso sería una muestra de que se estaba fortaleciendo, y se estaría acercando a hacer que la Cazadora J pagara por sus crímenes. Ganaría este combate. Tenía que hacerlo.

Jeanette examinó dos de sus Pokébolas, una en cada mano. Se preparó para lanzar una de las dos, mencionando algo acerca de "Bells-no-sabía-qué", pero cambió de parecer y eligió la otra.

\- ¡Ve, Scyther! – El gigantesco Pokémon mantis verde fue su elección. Ahora le tocaba a Iris.

\- ¡Ve, Emolga! – En comparación, la tierna y adorable ardilla voladora no parecía ser un oponente digno para un enorme insecto con cuchillas por brazos. Sin embargo…

\- ¡QUÉ LINDO!

\- ¡MÍRENLO, ES ADORABLE!

\- ¡QUIERO UNO DE ESOS!

Iris retrocedió en cuanto prácticamente cada niña y mujer en el domo empezó a gritar ante la vista del Pokémon ardilla voladora. Se dio una palmada en la cara, qué fastidio. Y lo maravilloso que sería para el ego de Emolga…

\- ¡Emol! – Y así fue, la ardilla eléctrica empezó a saludar a la multitud, encantada al ser el centro de atención.

\- ¡Y aquí los tenemos, el campeón nativo de los Pokémon Insectos, contra un adorable guerrero que es más de lo que se ve a simple vista! – narró Tucker. – ¡¿Quién ganará?!

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró el réferi. Ya estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

\- ¡Emolga, usa Atracción!

Primera regla de una batalla o una cacería, y las dos en un futuro estarían muy conectadas: inmovilizar al objetivo. Con un extremadamente dramático guiño, y más gritos del público, Emolga soltó una tormenta de corazoncitos hacia Scyther, el cual, basándose en el tamaño de su abdomen, era macho, y por ende vulnerable a Atracción.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Corte Furia! – exclamó su oponente, y las cuchillas de Scyther empezaron a brillar de verde.

\- ¡Scy! ¡Scy! ¡Scy! ¡Scy!"

Y así, las cuchillas empezaron a cortar, picar, rebanar y básicamente hacer lo que fuera necesario para detener los corazones de Emolga. Al parecer esta chica sabía qué hacer en contra de un oponente que utilizara Atracción.

\- _¡Sawk!_

Cuando el último de los corazones fue partido a la mitad, Iris brevemente vio al Scyther como el Pokémon tipo Luchador azul, Sawk, nativo de Unova. No estaba del todo segura del por qué, y eso la ponía intranquila.

\- ¡Y miren eso, amigos! ¡La Atracción de Emolga fue completamente neutralizada por la ferocidad de los Cortes Furia de Scyther! ¿Qué hará Iris antes este giro de acontecimientos?

¿Acaso esperaban que ella les dijera, en detalle, lo que planeaba hacer, y luego hacerlo esperando que Jeanette no la contrarrestara? Qué extraño, muy extraño. ¿Había alguna regla implícita de que tenía que explicar sus planes cuando la gente se lo pidiera? Bueno, si es que la hubiera, Iris no estaba planeando seguirla hoy.

\- ¡Emolga, usa Descarga! – ordenó Iris.

\- ¡Emol!

El ataque eléctrico golpeó a Scyther, causando que se retorciera de dolor al ser electrocutado, pero al disiparse no quedó ni derrotado ni paralizado. Todavía seguía en el juego.

\- ¡Ahora, Cuchillada! – ordenó inmediatamente Jeanette para contraatacar. Scyther expandió sus alas y se disparó volando hacia adelante, con sus brazos de cuchilla extendidos y brillando bajo los reflectores del Domo de Batalla.

\- ¡Emolga, esquiva! – gritó Iris. Emolga asintió y trató de elevarse en el aire…

… solo para que el ataque cortante le diera directo en la cola, no en el cuerpo. Emolga gritó de dolor, quedándose paralizada, antes de que con la otra cuchilla Scyther la mandara dando vueltas hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Emolga!

\- ¡Y a pesar del mejor esfuerzo de Emolga, la velocidad del más fuerte de los Pokémon tipo Insecto de Kanto fue demasiado para esquivar! – Incluso mientras Emolga parecía recuperarse con dificultad, frotándose la retaguardia por donde le dio esa Cuchillada, el escandaloso anunciador y todos los demás parecían estar sugiriendo que ya no tenía oportunidad.

\- Te sugiero que te rindas ahora mismo. O de lo contrario, ¡tu Pokémon tendrá que pasar a llamarse "Em-Au-lga"! – declaró Jeanette.

Y de repente, sin más comenzó a reírse con ganas. ¿Por qué, si eso no parecía ser algo que tuviera gracia? Algo era seguro, eso sí, con toda certeza lo dijo como un insulto, para burlarse de ella.

\- ¡Emolga, Ataque Rápido!

Iris dio esa orden apretando sus puños con fuerza, pulsando ligeramente con energía draconiana, pero no lo suficiente como para que la gente lo notara. Esta chica y su insecto iban a caer, aunque Iris tuviera que saltar a la batalla personalmente a intervenir.

\- ¡Contraataca con el tuyo! – indicó Jeanette.

Los dos Pokémon volaron uno contra el otro, dejando un rastro blanco detrás de ellos para culminar en una colisión a alta velocidad. Apenas por un breve momento pudieron verse a los ojos apretando sus dientes, antes de que Scyther hiciera retroceder a Emolga, por tener ventaja de tamaño y peso. Mientras Emolga lograba, con algunos problemas, volver a estabilizarse, electricidad estática rodeó a Scyther.

\- ¡Scy!

. ¡Oh, no! – A Jeanette se le ensancharon los ojos en shock.

\- ¡Y aunque Scyther logró ganar el duelo de Ataques Rápidos, Emolga pudo dejarle un regalito de despedida! ¡Emolga parece poseer la habilidad Estática, muy común entre los Pokémon Eléctricos nativos de Kanto, como las familias de Pikachu y Electabuzz, que paraliza al enemigo al hacer contacto!

Emolga flotó de regreso con su entrenadora, y la miró fijamente. Iris no podía entender directamente las palabras de Emolga o Excadrill. Para ella eso era imposible con cualquier Pokémon que no fuese al menos en parte de tipo Dragón. Ni siquiera los que tenían aspecto de dragones como Gyarados o Charizard, y eso la frustraba, tener que comunicarse con ellos a través de un intermediario, por lo general su Axew.

Lo que sí podía hacer, sin embargo, era leer sus expresiones faciales y descifrar sus emociones. Era un talento que solo los humanos más hábiles podían aprender, e incluso así llevaba mucho tiempo lograrlo. Eran muy raros los entrenadores que podían llevar esto más allá y ser capaces de percibir el instinto, y según sus padres, solo aquellos que estaban destinados para grandes cosas lo lograrían. Ser capaz de hacer eso con todos sus Pokémon, no solo los Dragones… si Iris no podía volverse más fuerte de inmediato para salvar a sus padres, esta sería su primera meta a corto plazo.

Mirando fijamente dentro de los ojos de Emolga, pudo percibir su determinación. Una chispa de algo nuevo, de un nuevo poder…

Iris vio dentro de su cabeza como una bola de energía brillante de color amarillo aparecía en las manos de Emolga, y sin perder tiempo la utilizaba para atacar a su contrincante. ¿Era eso… lo que estaba intentando transmitirle? Los ojos de Iris se llenaron de determinación. Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡Emolga, usa tu nuevo movimiento, ahora! – gritó Iris. Emolga asintió al entender, empezando a formar una bola eléctrica… pero no en sus manos, sino en su cola. Electrobola, no Voltiocambio.

Parecía que tenía un largo camino antes de entender por completo a Emolga, pero esto todavía les ayudaría a ganar la batalla. Era un signo de que Emolga se estaba volviendo más fuerte, y que se acercaban un paso más para lograr.

\- ¡Ahora, Electrobola! – gritó Iris.

\- ¡Emol! – Terminó de cargar el ataque. Jeanette supo que tenía que actuar ya.

\- ¡Scyther, detenlo rápido! - exclamó.

Scyther pareció entender que Jeanette quería que utilizara Ataque Rápido, pero la Estática volvió a actuar, deteniendo el ataque antes de que Scyther tuviera oportunidad de utilizarlo. El insecto gruñó de dolor mientras su dueña adquirió una expresión de terror, mientras la de Iris parecía más la de un depredador satisfecho de que ya tenía en sus garras a su presa.

\- ¡Ga!

Emolga disparó la Electrobola, que explotó al impacto con Scyther. Cuando el humo que levantó se dispersó, el insecto yacía tendido en el suelo, derrotado.

\- No. – susurró Jeanette, levantando la mano para cubrirse.

\- ¡Scyther ha sido derrotado! ¡Emolga gana el encuentro, y la victoria es para Iris!

Emolga aterrizó en el hombro de Iris, cansada pero triunfante. En reconocimiento, Iris le acarició su cabeza cariñosamente, haciendo que Emolga suspirara de alivio y satisfacción. Mientras tanto, Jeanette caminó hacia su guerrero caído y se arrodilló junto a él, poniéndole una mano en su hombro y tomando la Pokébola con la otra.

\- Peleaste muy bien, Scyther. Toma un buen descanso, te lo ganaste. – Scyther abrió lentamente un ojo, y asintió débilmente con la cabeza, antes de ser regresado a su Pokébola.

* * *

 _ **Justo antes de la octava batalla…**_

\- Mega-Evolución.

\- **LOS PALEONTÓLOGOS SOSPECHAN QUE RELATIVAMENTE MUY POCOS DE LOS TIPOS DE POKÉMON MODERNOS EXISTÍAN EN LOS TIEMPOS ANTIGUOS. SEGÚN LOS EXPERTOS, SOLO LOS TIPOS AGUA, VOLADOR, HIERBA, INSECTO, HIELO Y DRAGÓN SE SABE QUE EXISTÍAN ANTES DEL LEGENDARIO Y TODAVÍA SIN RESOLVER EVENTO DE LA EXTINCIÓN. ALGUNOS ARGUMENTAN QUE EXISTIÓ UN PROTOTIPO QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN EL MODERNO TIPO ACERO, Y UN SEGUNDO PROTOTIPO QUE TIENE MUCHAS SIMILITUDES CON EL TIPO ROCA MODERNO. MEW POR SUPUESTO, EXISTÍA TAMBIÉN DURANTE ESTE PERÍODO, PERO A LA FECHA TODAVÍA SE DESCONOCE SU TIPO.** – El Pokédex estaba ofreciendo mucha información que no era de ayuda ni venía al caso.

\- Mega-Evolución. – insistió Ash, nada divertido por toda esa trivia.

 **\- LA INFORMACIÓN DE PESO Y TAMAÑO DADA POR EL POKÉDEX ES POR SUPUESTO ALTAMENTE SUBJETIVA. EL PESO DE UN POKÉMON PUEDE VARIAR DEPENDIENDO DE FACTORES COMO LA DIETA Y LA EDAD, MIENTRAS QUE EL TAMAÑO ES IGUAL DE VARIADO QUE EN LOS HUMANOS, PARTICULARMENTE EN POKÉMON CAPACES DE CRECER DE MANERA INDETERMINADA.**

\- Sí, sí, y yo puedo cargar a un Hippopotas en mi cabeza sin requerir una cirugía después. – Ash todavía se preguntaba cómo hizo eso, y por qué al hablarlo con el Profesor Oak antes de que el tiempo se destruyera le hizo entrar en pánico al punto que casi lo manda con el quiropráctico. – Ahora, Mega-Evolución.

\- **LA MEGA-EVOLUCIÓN ES… UNA FORMA DE EVOLUCIÓN QUE MEGA-AMPLIFICA EL PODER DE LA EVOLUCIÓN NORMAL.**

El Pokédex parecía estar tratando de evitar a toda costa dar detalles. De pronto, Ash tuvo el presentimiento de que por fin había encontrado algo de lo que el Pokédex no sabía nada, para variar. Oh, esto sería divertido.

\- No tienes ni idea al respecto, ¿verdad? – Ash no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de sorna, ahora él podía desquitarse un poco de su dispositivo sabelotodo.

 **\- VI UNA MENCIÓN AL RESPECTO EN LOS ARCHIVOS DE ROTA QUE DESCARGUÉ…**

\- Que te robaste. – corrigió Ash.

 **\- NO SOY HUMANO, TUS LEYES NO SE APLICAN CONMIGO.**

\- Sí, mi IPod irrumpió en las bases de datos del gobierno por su propia cuenta. Seguro que eso será válido en un tribunal.

 **\- DE HECHO HA FUNCIONADO EN EL PASADO.**

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **\- COMO SEA, TODAVÍA NO HE DESENCRIPTADO DEL TODO LA INFORMACIÓN. PASAR POR LA TESIS DE SIR AARON DE DIEZ MIL PÁGINAS SOBRE SUS COMIDAS FAVORITAS HA SIDO MUY DIFÍCIL. EVENTUALMENTE LO SABRÉ, NO HAY NADA QUE SE LE PUEDA ESCAPAR A UN DISPOSITIVO CAPAZ DE ACCEDER AL INTERNET.**

\- Eso no es cierto, no he podido encontrar online ni un solo episodio de un show que veía cuando era niño. – replicó Ash, volviendo a meterse el Pokédex a su bolsillo antes de subir al escenario.

\- ¡Nuestra última batalla de la primera ronda está a punto de comenzar! ¡Representando a Pueblo Paleta, y uno de los pocos entrenadores de Kanto seleccionados este año por el Profesor Oak para un Pokédex, Ash Ketchum! Con sorprendentes victorias en los gimnasios de Pewter, Cerulean y Vermillion, este joven novato tiene una excelente racha. De hecho, incluso logró ganar contra el mejor equipo de las líderes del Gimnasio Cerulean: ¡se podría decir que este remarcable entrenador técnicamente ya tiene diez medallas! Obviamente él piensa que nunca es demasiada preparación antes de desafiar a su primer campeonato de liga, ¿tengo razón?

Ash se quedó lívido cuando escuchó la última parte. ¿Tenían que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? ¿Por qué iba a ser relevante?

Arriba en las tribunas, en el lugar donde Pikachu había tenido que ser "persuadido" para relocalizarse por el personal del torneo, el Pokémon ratón eléctrico se volteó a ver al hombre regordete sentado en el asiento de al lado. Junto al ratón, el curioso Goomy dejó salir un sonido de confusión, mientras se llenaba de agua con ayuda de una gorra para beber soda que traía en la cabeza. Y al otro lado de Scott, estaba Yellow tomándose una soda. El hombre de gafas sudó la gota gorda cuando sintió la mirada del roedor, pero al parecer entendió la pregunta que quería hacerle.

\- La Frontera de Batalla siempre sabe qué sucede, tengo mis fuentes. Sin embargo, por asuntos legales en los torneos, tuvimos que explicar el por qué. Ya ha habido muchas demandas en otros torneos pequeños donde entrenadores con rankings de habilidades distintos terminan enfrentándose en la primera ronda, por eso nos esforzamos por agrupar a entrenadores en base a su número de medallas. Y eso además reduce las apuestas.

\- Pika pi. _¿Por qué me suena a que eso será doloroso para Ash?_

\- No sé lo que dijiste, mi pequeño amigo eléctrico, pero asumo que estarás preocupado por Ash. Y quizás tengas razón. – Scott se volteó a ver a Goomy, que ya había terminado de vaciar los contenidos de la gorra. – Les diré qué, ya sea que gane, pierda o lo que sea, díganle a Ash que puede quedarse esa gorra para beber soda.

Veamos rápidamente qué sucede en otras partes, empezando por Pueblo Paleta…

 **…**

\- ¡Esperen, ¿qué acaban de decir de Ash y las líderes del Gimnasio Cerulean?!

Delia salió a la carrera al laboratorio en cuanto el Profesor Oak la llamó para decirle que su hijo estaría en televisión. La madre de Ash llegó apenas a tiempo para ver cómo empezaba el encuentro de Misty, y esperaba pacientemente por que iniciara el de su hijo.

Por suerte para el Profesor, no tuvo que darle a Delia explicaciones sobre la joven que estaba acompañando en su viaje a Ash, o tampoco por qué ahora había otra desde la última vez que se vieron (¿tendría algo que ver con ese Goomy en la estratósfera?). Sentía que se lo debía a Ash luego del asuntito con el ejecutivo de la cadena de medios. También esperaba no tener que darle explicaciones sobre ese otro incidente que ocurrió en su último encuentro con Ash, y como ganar su segunda medalla casi le cuesta muy caro, pero al parecer, de esa no se podría salvar.

Bulbasaur y Krabby rápidamente leyeron el humor, y se salieron de la sala en el acto para no quedar en el fuego cruzado.

 **…**

En Ciudad Pewter, mientras estaba en la cocina con el delantal puesto, Brock por poco abre los ojos al oír el televisor, y el anuncio le hizo juntar las piezas.

\- ¡Ah, conque por eso fue que despidieron a esas tres! – Ya tenía rato preguntándose sobre eso.

 **…**

En Ciudad Vermillion, con el televisor a todo volumen, y con un perro caliente sazonado con todo en la mano listo para devorárselo, el Teniente Surge apenas evitó darse una palmada en la cara y llenarse de salsa y mostaza.

\- ¡Pero qué falta de tacto! ¡Algo como eso podría terminarte matando en una guerra!

Y es que en serio, todos los líderes de gimnasio podían leer la escritura en la pared: ese muchacho había logrado, con una combinación de agallas, determinación, suerte y habilidad, superar el juego sucio que trataron de tenderle esas líderes de gimnasio, ahora destituidas, exponiendo lo débiles que eran. Claramente quería afinar bien las habilidades de sus Pokémon y prepararse apropiadamente, para no tener que averiguar de la manera difícil lo que te pasaría en la liga si no estabas listo.

Sus nueve Raichus: Cabo Raichu, Sargento Raichu, Sargento Segundo Raichu, Sargento Viceprimero Raichu, Sargento Primero Raichu, Sargento Adjunto Raichu, Sargento General Raichu, Sargento de Comando Raichu, y Sargento Mayor Raichu, estaban todos en fila junto a él viendo el encuentro. Ellos constituían el equipo que lentamente iba formando para desafiar al Alto Mando (y también para posible captura de Zapdos o exterminar Guardianes si era necesario). Todos ellos sacudieron la cabeza al oír a su amo de todas las personas diciendo que alguien no tenía tacto.

 **…**

En un Centro Pokémon de parada en el camino hacia Ciudad Celadon, Paul vio con rabia el torneo que estaban televisando. Era ese mismo niño idiota que vio en el Gimnasio Vermillion. ¿Cómo podía alguien como él haber ganado así?

 **…**

De vuelta en el domo de batalla, por razones desconocidas Ash sintió un escalofrío por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que su madre estaría involucrada de alguna manera?

\- ¡Y su oponente es una entrenadora cuyos logros son los más cercanos a los de él, con seis medallas! Habiendo ganado en Pewter, Cerulean, Celadon, Fuchsia, Cinnabar y… – Ash no alcanzó a oír la última a causa del rugido del público. – ¡Saluden todos a la belleza nativa de Pewter, Solidad!

Un momento… ¿Solidad?

La coordinadora (o al menos antes lo era), vestida de color naranja y con cabello rosa oscuro, subió al escenario en medio de una ronda de aplausos. Ash notó algunas diferencias en su apariencia, sin embargo: parecía un poco más joven que en la antigua línea temporal (en su edad relativa al menos), y en el cuello llevaba un collar con esa piedra rara que le habían dado al inicio de este torneo, la que según decían estaba conectada a la Mega-Evolución. Al parecer ella ya sabía de ese premio, y se había preparado con un accesorio para guardarlo bien.

Así que la coordinadora que venció a May en las semifinales del Gran Festival de Kanto, que era una pesadilla andante para Drew, que podía soportar a Harley por más de cinco minutos, y que se llevó a casa la Copa Listón de Kanto estaba aquí frente a él, y según los papeles, sería al menos el doble de fuerte de lo que él era ahora. Y si tenía la llave para hacer Mega-Evolucionar a sus Pokémon a mano, con la suerte que él tenía, probablemente tuviese alguna de las otras piezas del rompecabezas respecto a la Mega-Evolución.

Esto sería divertido.

\- ¿El humilde pueblo, o la ciudad dura como roca? ¿Quién ganará? ¡Entrenadores, adelante!

\- ¡Yo te elijo! – gritaron los dos contendientes simultáneamente. – ¡Snivy/Slowbro!

La inicial tipo Hierba de Ash salió al campo, encontrándose de frente con el gran Pokémon rosa con la concha mordiéndole la cola. Snivy lucía bastante determinada considerando todo, mientras que Slowbro se veía… bueno, como un Slowbro. Ellos no eran del tipo determinados, fogosos o temperamentales, sino que preferían tomarse las cosas con calma. Con MUCHA calma.

 **\- SLOWBRO, EL POKÉMON CANGREJO ERMITAÑO. LLAMADO ASÍ ANTES QUE LOS ERUDITOS KANTOANOS ESTUVIERAN AL TANTO DE LA LÍNEA EVOLUTIVA DE DWEBBLE, SLOWBRO EVOLUCIONA CUANDO UN SHELLDER LE MUERDE LA COLA A UN SLOWPOKE, Y DE-EVOLUCIONA CUANDO ESTE SE SUELTA. ES UNO DE LOS POCOS POKÉMON CAPACES DE DE-EVOLUCIONAR, PERO ESTÁ PROHIBIDO HACERLO DURANTE ENCUENTROS OFICIALES Y PENADO CON DESCALIFICACIÓN. LA BILIS DE SLOWBRO SE UTILIZA EN MEDICAMENTOS PARA TRATAR EL TDAH.**

Ash se alegró de no sufrir de TDAH, ¿quién querría ingerir bilis de Slowbro? Y no solo ingerirla, sino el solo hecho de extraerla del Slowbro ya le daba repulsión.

\- ¡Comiencen!

Solidad se quedó viendo con cautela a Snivy, insegura de lo que podría hacer. De nuevo, probablemente jamás había visto a un Pokémon de estos, y trataba de descifrar qué tipo sería. Un Pokémon verde podría sugerir tipo Hierba, pero también Insecto. Su cuerpo en forma de serpiente recordaba un poco a Ekans, o Dratini. Si Ash fuese, digamos, Paul, tal vez haría un comentario despectivo acerca de no saber discernirlos a primera vista, pero Ash no estaba en posición de hacer críticas respecto a confusión de tipos elementales, viendo que eso le había ocurrido a él en el pasado.

\- ¡Snivy, usa Atracción!

No haría nada mal mantener el tipo de Snivy oculto tanto como pudiera, y si tenía que pelear contra otro Pokémon que, en papel, era mucho más fuerte que el suyo, tenía que pensar con estrategia y actuar rápido. Después de todo, a diferencia de las hermanas de Cerulean, Solidad tenía el aspecto de ser una entrenadora competente. Con un guiño, Snivy mandó una tormenta de corazones hacia Slowbro… que al hacer contacto se disolvieron. Slowbro ni pareció darse cuenta que fue golpeado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – jadeó Ash.

 **\- SLOWBRO POSEE DESPISTE. ESTA HABILIDAD PREVIENE LOS EFECTOS DE ATRACCIÓN Y PROVOCACIÓN.** – explicó el Pokédex.

Solidad arqueó una ceja. Ash tenía suficiente fluidez en lenguaje de cejas para saber que era una reacción del tipo "todos cometen ese error" y no del tipo "eres un idiota". Tal vez los Slowbros usados en batalla normalmente no tenían dicha habilidad.

\- Puedo ver lo que intentabas, y admito que no fue una mala idea. ¡Ahora es mi turno, Slowbro, usa Bostezo!

Abriendo su enorme boca, Slowbro dejó salir una enorme nube de burbujas directo hacia Snivy. Ash se percató, sin embargo, que estas burbujas se veían un poco más brillantes que las que había visto en otros ataques de Bostezo, como el que recordaba del Slugma de Flannery. Pero brillantes o no, eso no importaba. El inició con Atracción, y ella replicó con Bostezo. Solo podía hacer una cosa al respecto.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Atracción!

Con otro guiño, Snivy mandó otra nube de corazones directo hacia las burbujas, haciendo que los dos se cancelaran uno al otro.

\- ¡Increíble, fanáticos! ¡Al no poder usar uno de sus movimientos de la manera usual contra Slowbro, Ash opta por aplicarlo como una defensa! ¡Digno de un excelente estratega adaptarse rápidamente a los cambios en una batalla!

Tucker pareció pensar que fue una buena táctica, y no fue el único. También Solidad lucía impresionada.

\- Nada mal, es muy raro ver entrenadores así de imaginativos. Por supuesto, no podrás ganarme solo defendiendo. ¡Slowbro, Pistola de Agua!

Aspirando profundamente, Slowbro expulsó un masivo chorro de agua directo hacia Snivy, que se tensó al ver el ataque venir hacia ella.

\- ¡Snivy, usa Hoja Afilada para esquivarlo, y luego ataca! – exclamó Ash.

Snivy asintió, saltando en el aire mientras su cola brillaba en verde. Usándola para impulsarse más y esquivar el Chorro de Agua, ganó suficiente altura para caerle directo en la cabeza con una potente cuchillada. Snivy recuperó un poco de distancia antes que Slowbro sintiera el golpe. No que eso fuese la gran cosa con lo lentos que eran los Slowbros, pero todavía notable, especialmente cuando Slowbro se empezó a frotar la cabeza cuando registró el daño.

\- Un tipo Hierba. – notó Solidad con interés. – ¡Lanzallamas!

\- ¿Lanzallamas? – repitió Ash. Por un momento creyó escuchar mal, hasta que vio salir el chorro de fuego de la boca de Slowbro. – ¡Eso no debería funcionar!

Pero sí lo hizo, y tenía que reaccionar, y rápido.

\- ¡Snivy, quítate del camino y usa Hoja Afilada!

\- _¡Vaya! Esta es una gran sorpresa. Los tipo Agua de tu tierra son muy extraños. –_ dijo Snivy al saltar en el aire con su cola brillando en energía verde, y lanzándose hacia Slowbro mientras las llamas se disipaban. – _Pero puedo manejar cualquier cosa…_

\- ¡Usa Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó Solidad.

El cuerpo de Slowbro comenzó a emitir un resplandor azul, y empezó a mover su cola con todo y concha con mayor flexibilidad de lo que debería poder con su tamaño. Snivy falló su ataque y fue recibida por un coletazo que la mandó volando al otro lado del campo.

\- ¿Vy? _Excepto… lo que sea que haya sido eso. ¿Qué pasó justo ahora?_

Ash recordó haberle visto movimientos muy similares a Slowbro, durante el Gran Festival.

 _\- "Se llama combate de concurso."_ – explicó Ash telepáticamente. Había estado practicándolo recientemente, y al parecer ya no le daba migraña a sus Pokémon al usarlo. Había decidido no usarlo para dar órdenes en batalla, pero esto técnicamente no era dar órdenes _. – "Es el estilo de batalla que usaba Dawn, ¿la recuerdas?"_

 _\- "¿La niña con la falda demasiado corta, y ese Piplup que nunca tuvo oportunidad con Meloetta?"_

\- _"Esa misma."_ – Ash decidió terminar la conversación telepática en este punto y volver a la batalla. – ¡Muy bien, usa Tormenta de Hojas, una y otra vez!

Otra vez saltando en el aire, Snivy empezó a lanzar de nuevo una ráfaga de hojas, el equivalente en tipo Hierba del Supercalor, una tras otra.

\- ¡Esquiva con Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó Solidad.

De nuevo brillando en azul, Slowbro continuó esquivando la Tormenta de Hojas, girando como si fuera un trompo. Sí se sentía como un concurso. El fallar esos ataques ya le habría costado perder muchísimos puntos. Desde luego, y por fortuna, no estaban en un concurso, y no perdería más puntos excepto de genialidad por no dar en el blanco.

\- ¡Y sin importar cuanto se esfuerce Ash, Slowbro continua esquivando sus ataques! ¡Y esos fallos le costarán muy caro!

Snivy eventualmente dejó de disparar, y Slowbro a su vez paró de girar.

\- Ese fue un mal movimiento, Ash. – dijo Solidad, con el aire de una profesora corrigiendo a un estudiante. – Tormenta de Hojas se debilita cada vez que lo utilizas. ¡Slowbro, Lanzallamas!

De nuevo empezó a acumularse la energía de fuego en la boca de Slowbro.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Tormenta de Hojas! – replicó Ash, y de inmediato empezaron a acumularse las hojas verdes alrededor de Snivy una vez más.

\- Ash, eso no te va a funcionar, menos después de que abusaste de él sin parar… – Solidad volvió a hablar con ese tono de profesora intentando corregir a un estudiante terco, pero se cortó al ver lo que pasó.

El remolino de hojas chocó de frente con el chorro de fuego y de algún modo lo atravesó. Tanto Slowbro como su entrenadora se quedaron pálidos de ver que el ataque seguía hacia adelante indetenible. Al impactar, el montón de hojas y humo que levantó el ataque escondió a Slowbro de la vista, solamente se le podían oír los gruñidos ocasionales por los golpes que recibía. Snivy aterrizó en el suelo con una expresión de satisfacción tras ejecutar el movimiento.

\- Snivy. _Cómo adoro tener Contrario._

Ash tenía ganas de preguntarle si siempre había sido así, o ganó esa habilidad con el nuevo universo. Al dispersarse el humo, Slowbro todavía seguía de pie, pero estaba lleno de marcas de múltiples golpes y la boca llena a reventar de hojas. Solidad se quedó sorprendida, pero sonrió.

\- Veo que sí sabes lo que haces, no me extraña que hayas calificado para la Liga como lo hiciste. Por supuesto, te vendría muy bien desarrollar un poco más la resistencia. – le dijo, sacándose una hoja del pelo que le cayó encima después de volar tras el ataque.

\- Para eso es que estoy aquí. – replicó Ash. Claro, técnicamente vino por la comida que le ofreció Scott, pero el entrenamiento era, al igual que los premios, un beneficio adicional.

\- ¡Vy! – asintió Snivy estando de acuerdo, aunque inmediatamente agregó una nota mental. – _"Ash, sí te das cuenta que no puedo abusar de Tormenta de Hojas para siempre, ¿verdad?_ "

Ash asintió al entender la advertencia de Snivy. No era que tuviese un número limitado de veces que podía utilizarlo, pero era cierto, no podía fiarse solo de un ataque. Eso sería demasiado predecible.

\- ¡De acuerdo Snivy, Hoja Afilada!

Saltando de nuevo con su cola cargada de energía verde, Snivy se lanzó hacia Slowbro, que apenas terminaba de escupir las hojas que le quedaron en la boca. Solidad sonrió.

\- ¡As Aéreo!

\- ¡¿As Aéreo?! – repitió Ash sorprendido. ¿Un quinto movimiento?

\- **LOS POKÉMON DE ALTO NIVEL PUEDEN COMENZAR A USAR MÁS ALLÁ DEL LÍMITE DE CUATRO MOVIMIENTOS CON SUFICIENTE ENTRENAMIENTO.** – Salió al paso el Pokédex. – **DEBERÍAS INTENTARLO DESPUÉS QUE GANES ALGUNAS MEDALLAS MÁS.**

La concha de Slowbro empezó a brillar en azul, y Snivy recibió el coletazo al acercarse. Contraatacó con su propio golpe, pero después de unos segundos de forcejear, terminó cediendo y cayó al suelo. Aunque se recuperó rápidamente, una parte de ella sintió que con ese solo golpe ella había recibido más daño que Slowbro en todo el encuentro. ¿Necesitaban más tiempo para entrenar? Snivy miró a Slowbro con algo de fastidio, por haber sido golpeada con el mismo movimiento con el cual Ash la capturó esta vez.

\- ¡Ahora, Lanzallamas! – Solidad decidió presionar ahora que podía.

\- ¡Snivy, ruédate en el suelo! – gritó Ash, notando que las llamas no alcanzaban hasta el suelo.

Snivy apretó los dientes por lo indigno que sonaba esa orden, igual que en las ocasiones que le hizo echarse al suelo para tratar de aprender el Contraescudo tanto en esta como en la línea temporal original, pero entendió por qué lo hacía. Así, la pequeña serpiente se paró, se tiró al suelo y rodó. Las llamas pasaron de largo, solo calentando las escamas en la espalda y estómago de Snivy, sin hacerle daño.

\- ¡Qué les parece esto, amigos! ¡Aparentemente Ash toma sus lecciones sobre incendios con mucha seriedad!

\- Culpable. ¡De acuerdo, ahora, Tormenta de Hojas! – Ash ya había esperado demasiado. Era tiempo de terminar.

\- ¡Usa Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó Solidad.

Slowbro de nuevo comenzó a brillar de nuevo y comenzó a rotar por el campo como si estuviese en una atracción del parque de diversiones, para luego ir descendiendo sobre Snivy, como un dios surgido entre las nubes (pensamiento que solo sería tomado con seriedad en Pueblo Azalea).

\- ¡As Aéreo!

Con la cola otra vez brillando en azul, Slowbro desconectó la Fuerza Psíquica y dejó que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

\- ¡Apártate! – reaccionó Ash, y Snivy apenas evitó el As Aéreo con un salto, que terminó sacudiendo el suelo con la fuerza del impacto. Snivy aterrizó con gracia, antes de mirar muy enfadada a Slowbro. – ¡Ahora, Tormenta de Hojas!

\- ¡Lanzallamas!

Solidad alcanzó a dar su orden apenas un instante después de que Ash dio la suya, pero ese instante no fue suficiente para que Slowbro pudiera hacer nada, así que la Tormenta de Hojas lo golpeó primero a quemarropa. Snivy volvió a aterrizar con gracia, pero Slowbro seguía de pie. Al parecer tenía que trabajar un poco más en el poder de Snivy en esta línea temporal. Eso, o que los Slowbros eran titanes imparables, una de dos.

\- ¡Hey, Solidad! – llamó Ash, y la pelirroja volteó a verlo. – Esos movimientos que están usando… se ven, bueno, muy diferentes, como más llamativos, no sé…

\- ¿Te gustan? Bueno, si quieres saberlo, planeo entrar en Coordinación Pokémon. – admitió Solidad. – Pero antes, quiero competir con mis Pokémon en el circuito de la Liga, para estar segura de que sean capaces de ganar por nocaut si es necesario. No sé si sepas cómo funcionan los concursos…

\- Oh, de hecho sí conozco un poco de ellos. – Tres regiones, dos compañeras coordinadoras, que llegaron a ocho y cuatro mejores, y a subcampeonas, y unos cuantos excéntricos de peinados locos y travestidos, para ser exacto. Pero no necesitaba especificarlo con tanto detalle.

\- Entonces entenderás por qué quiero tener un as bajo la manga. – terminó de decir Solidad.

Ash asintió al entender y aceptando su razonamiento. Aunque eso le hizo preguntarse cómo podría impactar en un Concurso Pokémon la Mega-Evolución. De pronto tuvo esta extraña imagen en su cabeza de Nando con un Kricketune supermusculoso con llamas como las de un Emboar en sus bigotes, y Harley con un Cacturne que se veía muy parecido a él. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué recientemente le venía a la mente Harley? Eso empezaba a perturbarlo. Como fuera, esos recuerdos le hicieron sentirse preocupado por May y (que Arceus le permitiera que fuese igual que con Iris) Dawn en sus concursos, si ese era el caso. Pero tendría que averiguarlo después, cuando supiera cómo funcionaba eso.

\- Y hablando de un as, ¡Slowbro, usa Bostezo!

\- ¡Snivy, Atracción!

Ash no estuvo seguro de que Tormenta de Hojas funcionara contra eso, y no quiso arriesgarse más de lo necesario. Otra vez, las burbujas y corazones se cancelaron unas a otros. Aunque ahora Snivy empezaba a verse agotada. Slowbro… bueno, Ash no estaba del todo seguro, pero no parecía que él fuera a caer primero. Tenía que haber una forma de ponerle fin a esto, aunque incluso si Snivy sabía Látigo Cepa como antes, no sabía de qué le podría servir. El otro movimiento que Snivy tenía era solo…

Un foco se prendió en el cerebro de Ash, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para reprimir una sonrisa. Ya tenía una idea para liquidar el encuentro.

\- ¡Slowbro, usa As Aéreo! – volvió a ordenar Solidad, y de nuevo la cola empezó a brillarle en azul.

¿Qué le pasaba al As Aéreo como una tacleada? ¿Era que esta era otra manera de hacerlo? Pero no importaba, porque ahora, era tiempo para una tormenta de ideas, y de hacer su inspiración una realidad.

\- ¡Snivy, sujétate de la cola de Slowbro, abajo del caparazón!

Snivy se lanzó de frente, justo cuando el As Aéreo estuvo a punto de golpearla… y se agachó debajo de él, enrollando su cuerpo alrededor de la base de la cola de Slowbro. Un muy confundido Slowbro cesó su ataque, y Solidad no tenía idea de qué podría estar tramando Ash.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Tormenta de Hojas, tan cerrado como puedas!

Los ojos de Solidad se brotaron como platos al ver como la Tormenta de Hojas golpeaba a su Slowbro a quemarropa, siendo prácticamente la sección media de su cuerpo la única parte que se salvó de no recibirlas de alguna manera.

\- ¡No, Slowbro!

\- ¡Y del ataque más débil al más fuerte, Ash saca una inusual carta de triunfo en el arsenal de su Snivy! ¡Qué gran combate! – exclamó el anunciador cuando la tormenta finalmente amainó.

Una exhausta y sudorosa Snivy volvió con su entrenador, y su primer pensamiento fue que necesitaría darse un baño. Pero cualquier molestia que sintiera era sobrepasada por el fruto de sus esfuerzos, ahora que Slowbro yacía derrotado en el suelo.

\- ¡Slowbro ya no puede pelear! ¡Snivy gana la pelea, y la victoria es para Ash!

\- ¡Qué gran batalla entre dos grandes estrategas! – habló Tucker, mientras el público enloquecía de nuevo. – ¡Fluyendo como agua pura de montaña! ¡Que esta sea una lección para todos los entrenadores, nunca desperdicien ninguna de las opciones que tengan a mano!

\- Estuviste genial, Snivy. – felicitó Ash a su Pokémon, que asintió en respuesta, con sus ojos brillando de orgullo.

Mientras tanto, Solidad retornaba Slowbro a su Pokébola, dándole las gracias por su esfuerzo. Hecho esto, se aproximó hacia Ash y su ahora llena de sudor Snivy. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Fue un buen combate, Ash. – le dijo extendiéndole la mano en señal de amistad y respeto. – Y bien, ¿crees que podremos vernos en la Liga Índigo para la revancha?

\- Asumiendo que no me convierta en una estatua o algo, puedes estar segura de que estaré allí. – replicó Ash, estrechándole la mano, mientras Snivy sonreía triunfante.

Con eso concluía la primera ronda del torneo. Ash y sus compañeras lograron avanzar a la siguiente. ¿Cómo serían sus siguientes oponentes?

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y con esto empieza el arco del torneo del Domo de Batallas. Lamento mucho dejarlo cortado en este punto, pero creo que después de tanta emoción se merecen un respiro, ¿no les parece? Especialmente porque las que vienen después serán mucho más intensas. Los que se esperaban el enfrentamiento entre Ash y Red, tranquilos, que se va a dar. Eventualmente. Además, no me negarán que fue interesante ver a Ash enfrentándose a Solidad, eso fue algo que ni yo me esperaba cuando comencé a seguir esta historia. Un giro interesante, si me lo preguntan. Aparte de eso, de eventos importantes, vemos que Ash y sus amigas acaban de recibir Piedras Activadoras, y con esas visiones que tuvieron, no sé ustedes, pero definitivamente espero que encuentren las Mega Piedras para sus Pokémon en el futuro (especialmente Charizard para Ash, Gyarados para Misty, y quizás Garchomp para Iris). Y por fin Ash se topa con algo de lo que su Pokédex no sabe nada, ¿qué les parece? Para mí no tuvo precio XD

Vemos a otro par de personajes conocidos de la primera temporada: Otoshi, el chico del Marowak (que aquí todavía es Cubone) al que el Equipo Rocket le robó sus medallas, y Jeanette Fisher, la chica a la que Ash enfrentó en la cuarta ronda de la Liga Índigo. No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo le hubiese ido si hubiese usado a su Bellsprout. Encima de eso, ya salió a la luz como Ash se ganó su segunda medalla, pudimos comprobar las reacciones de algunos: Delia, Brock, el Teniente Surge, y por supuesto Paul. Creo que la mamá de Ash será la primera en hacerle notar lo que piensa de esto, lo comprobarán en el siguiente episodio.

Ahora, respecto a los extras, finalmente decidí que empezaré a postearlos. Tengo tres hasta ahora con la traducción completada, pero por ahora solo subiré dos. Una vez que llegue al capítulo de la historia principal, iré subiendo de esos para ir expandiendo un poco mientras avanzo con la historia principal (no bromeo al decirles que el capítulo que estoy traduciendo está pesado, sin mencionar mis otras historias). Subiré uno en breve, y el siguiente lo postearé junto con el siguiente capítulo para completar este arco y no dejarlos colgando, ¿les parece?

Gracias por los reviews a **LyCox038, darkdan-sama, DarkIceMax, BRANDON369, KRT215, Soul of Demon, dragon titanico, MardGeer117, pirata, RedYellowLove** y **sonicmanuel.** Próximo capítulo día 31 para concluir el mes, junto con el segundo de los extras. Nos veremos entonces.


	17. Ash y Red

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 17:** Ash y Red.

* * *

 _ **Domo de Batalla en Ciudad Lavender…**_

\- ¿No habías dicho que tenías que volverte más fuerte para entrar en la Liga Pokémon?

Iris esperó hasta el descanso que les ofrecieron para comer, reponiendo sus energías antes de la siguiente ronda del torneo: al parecer, toda la competencia iba a durar un solo día. Eso era un poco extraño para Ash, pero lo aceptó.

\- Y así es. – Ash trató de explicarle pacientemente, pues ya se esperaba su confusión. Después de todo, había omitido ese "importante" detallito. – Mira, el hecho de que en papel ya esté calificado para hacer algo, no quiere decir que tenga la fuerza para hacerlo. Sería como ponerme a hacerle cosquillas a un Ursaring dormido.

No que muchas personas se atreverían a ir a molestar a un Ursaring, ni siquiera alguien tan fuerte como Cynthia vería actividades como esas de provecho o seguras. Pero yendo al punto, Ash prosiguió:

\- Verás, Iris, gané esa medalla que me da acceso directo a la liga porque me engañaron, y solo lo hice con una combinación de mucha suerte, habilidad y el hecho de que mis oponentes eran tan competentes como las suelas de mis zapatos.

\- Les estás dando demasiado crédito. – dijo Misty sarcásticamente, estando del otro lado de la mesa mientras se devoraba una caja de donas, con Psyduck saltando desde el piso tratando de agarrar alguna.

\- Sé que no soy lo bastante fuerte, y si voy como estoy solo voy a quedar en ridículo. No tiene sentido que vaya a la liga si no voy a lograr nada. – sentenció Ash. Iris pareció aceptar esa explicación.

 **\- ¡RING, RING, RING, SUENA EL TELÉFONO, O MEJOR DICHO EL POKÉDEX! IDENTIFICADOR DE LLAMADAS, CONTACTO NÚMERO 1, DELIA KETCHUM. TU MADRE, DE 33 AÑOS DE EDAD, MIDE…**

El repentino aviso de llamada del Pokédex asustó otra vez a Iris, parecía que no se cansaba nunca de presumir ser un dispositivo multifuncional. Ash suspiró, sabiendo ya lo que iba a pasar. Presionando el botón antes que se le ocurriera decir algo que pondría en riesgo su integridad física (como sus medidas o peso) se preparó para contestar la inminente llamada.

\- ¿Hola…?

\- _**¡JOVENCITO, TIENES MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES QUE DARME!**_

Ante las miradas atónitas de Iris y Misty, que incluso sin altavoz podían oír los gritos de Delia en el Pokédex, el único lado positivo fue que la conversación resultó ser solo la mitad de mala de lo que Ash esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Después del descanso…**_

\- ¡Y comienza la segunda ronda! ¡Nuestros participantes estuvieron brillantes en la primera, seguro que podemos esperar mucho más para la segunda! – habló Tucker volviendo a llamar la atención del público. – ¡Por llegar hasta aquí, todos los entrenadores presentes recibirán el kit para Cultivo de Bayas para entrenadores principiantes! ¡Cultivar tus propias bayas Oran, Sitrus, Liechi, y demás esenciales para un entrenador Pokémon, coordinador, o simplemente fan de los Pokémon en general nunca fue más fácil!

Tal vez para él, pero Ash no le pudo ver ni cabeza ni cola al artilugio, ni tampoco Misty o Iris. El anuncio de "hazlo tú mismo" en la caja no quería decir que fuese fácil de entender. Decidió enviárselos al Profesor Oak cuando terminara el torneo. Los Pokémon comían bayas, y Oak tenía muchos de ellos para alimentar, quizás esto le ayudara a recortar un poco los gastos. Y considerando que Ash tenía planeado recuperar a tantos de sus Tauros como fuese posible, esto tal vez serviría de compensación por la cuenta de reparación de cercas.

\- ¿Quién será el ganador ahora y se llevará más fabulosos premios? ¡Pronto lo averiguaremos, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta se enfrentará a A.J.!

El entrenador peliverde del Sandshrew con quien Ash había peleado antes era su siguiente oponente, pero se veía bastante amigable. No lo estaba viendo como si fuese carne fresca o algo así.

\- Puede que me hayas vencido la última vez. – dijo A.J. sosteniendo su Pokébola. – ¡Pero esta vez no pienso perder!

\- ¡Y yo no pienso perder mi racha de victorias todavía! – replicó Ash.

\- ¡Yo te elijo! – gritaron simultáneamente los dos entrenadores al sacar a sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Slash! – A.J. eligió a la forma evolucionada con espinas de su Sandshrew. Y a su vez, Ash eligió a…

\- ¡Squirtle! _¿Vienes por la revancha? ¡Que comience el duelo!_

 **\- SANDSLASH, EL POKÉMON RATÓN, AUNQUE UN MOVIMIENTO PARA RECATEGORIZARLO COMO POKÉMON PANGOLÍN HA GANADO TRACCIÓN EN EL MUNDO CIENTÍFICO RECIENTEMENTE.** **SANDSLASH SUELE OCULTARSE EN LA ARENA, Y ATACA A SUS ENEMIGOS CON SUS FILOSAS GARRAS Y PÚAS.**

Ash pensó que esa información sería muy útil… si estuviese peleando contra Sandslash en una caja de arena.

\- ¿Tu Squirtle otra vez? – notó A.J. sonriendo. – Sandslash y yo hemos mejorado mucho desde la última vez que peleamos. ¡Derrotamos juntos al Teniente Surge, y no vamos a perder contra ti!

\- ¡Tampoco nosotros! – replicó Ash, y Squirtle asintió estando de acuerdo. – ¡Aquí vamos!

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Sandslash, iniciemos con Bulldozer! – ordenó A.J. Sandslash golpeó el suelo con las garras, enviando una ola de tierra hacia Squirtle.

\- ¡Salta y usa Pistola de Agua! – gritó Ash.

Squirtle usó su cola para impulsarse en el aire, evitando el ataque terrestre mientras dejaba salir el chorro de agua, golpeando de frente al Pokémon tipo Tierra. Sandslash sin embargo lo resistió como un campeón.

\- ¡Contraataca con Pinchazo Venenoso! – indicó A.J.

Las garras de Sandslash brillaron en púrpura, y empezó a abrirse paso a través del chorro de agua con ellas. Una vez que se puso en rango, comenzó a tratar de conectarle jabs a Squirtle con sus garras envenenadas. Primero, Squirtle metió la cabeza en el caparazón, después se giró a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha, manteniendo su cola fuera del alcance.

\- ¡Detenlo con Retribución, Squirtle! – ordenó Ash.

Squirtle alzó su puño, que empezó a resplandecer en blanco, antes de impactar de lleno en el pecho de Sandslash. El Pokémon tipo Tierra rodó hacia atrás, sin poder enrollarse del todo y levantando una nube de polvo que levantaron sus púas.

\- ¡Sandslash! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – gritó A.J, con evidente preocupación. Sandslash asintió y lentamente se puso de pie de nuevo, aunque sosteniéndose en el pecho en el lugar donde Squirtle le había pegado, parecía que le había dolido.

\- ¡Qué les parece, el poder de la amistad explotó con ese ataque! – gritó el anunciador, haciendo que el público comenzara a rugir de emoción.

\- ¡Vamos a terminar ahora, Squirtle, Pistola de Agua! – Squirtle comenzó a aspirar para usar todo el poder de los mares en su interior, mientras A.J. lo miraba desafiante.

\- Ah, no, no lo harás, ¡usa Bulldozer!

Alzando su garra en el aire, Sandslash golpeó la tierra con fuerza y volvió a mandar otra onda junto con un temblor hacia Squirtle. Ash estaba a punto de gritar la orden de esquivar, pero el ataque lo alcanzó primero.

\- ¡Squir! – gritó el Pokémon tortuga al salir volando por los aires.

\- ¡No, Squirtle! – gritó Ash, mientras A.J. sonreía malignamente.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, usa Pinchazo Venenoso!

Otra vez con sus garras brillando en púrpura, el Pokémon tipo Tierra evolucionado saltó en el aire, listo para rematar a Squirtle. En ese momento, la tortuga comenzó a brillar con una luz azul, una que Ash reconoció al instante.

\- ¡Parece que Squirtle ha activado su habilidad especial, Torrente! ¡Esta poderosa habilidad potencia los ataques tipo Agua, pero un golpe más y todo habrá terminado para Squirtle!

¿Torrente? Pero eso parecía… demasiado pronto. Squirtle solo había recibido un golpe, ¿y ya la había activado? Se había puesto a entrenar bastante con Squirtle desde que lo capturó: sus defensas tendrían que ser mucho más fuertes que eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, tanto Squirtle como Snivy parecían tener el mismo problema…

Y mientras tanto, alguien en las tribunas también veía el combate con gran interés.

\- Veo que nuestro joven Ash finalmente se dio cuenta del problema con su estrategia. – observó Scott.

\- ¿Pika? – Pikachu y Goomy miraron confusos al hombre de anteojos oscuros, al igual que Yellow, cuya boca en aquel momento estaba ocupada masticando una galleta. Scott sonrió, pues entendió la pregunta a pesar de no hablar el mismo idioma.

\- De lo que he podido observar aquí, y de los reportes posteriores de los líderes de gimnasio, Ash parece favorecer Pokémon como tú, Pikachu: Pokémon veloces con movimientos de alto poder y que pueden esquivar ataques enemigos con facilidad gracias a su pequeño tamaño. Sin embargo, esos Pokémon son muy propensos a ser noqueados por uno o dos golpes bien conectados, lo que no ocurriría si estuvieran evolucionados.

\- ¿Lo que estás diciendo es que Ash debería hacer evolucionar a sus Pokémon? – preguntó Yellow, tragándose el trozo de galleta mientras veía a Scott con curiosidad.

\- No, no es eso. – negó Scott antes de seguir su explicación. – Su estrategia es perfectamente válida: los Pokémon sin evolucionar aprenden ataques mucho más rápido que sus contrapartes evolucionadas, y un oponente que sepa como pelear contra un Charizard puede llevarse una sorpresa con un Charmander entrenado al mismo nivel. Y viendo como su Squirtle podría haberle roto algunas costillas a Sandslash con ese solo golpe de Retribución, está claro que el no presiona a sus Pokémon más de lo necesario, y un duro entrenamiento lo llevó a conectar un gran golpe con el poder de la amistad. Pero como toda estrategia, tiene sus fallos. Ash ya lo está viendo, y tal vez también se dio cuenta en el combate contra Solidad, aunque desde aquí puedo ver que ha tenido a su Squirtle por más tiempo, así que tal vez asumió que su Snivy solo estaría un poquito verde.

La niña rubia, el pequeño dragón y el ratón eléctrico le echaron miradas por ese (claramente no intencional) jueguito de palabras.

\- Perdón.

De vuelta en la arena de duelo, Squirtle en un arranque de desesperación empezó a formar un ataque de tipo Agua en su boca, aunque Ash no estaba del todo seguro de su naturaleza. Aunque por alguna razón, le pareció oler como a sal.

 **\- AGUA SALADA, UN ATAQUE DE TIPO AGUA CUYO PODER SE DUPLICA CUANDO SE USA EN UN OPONENTE QUE HA RECIBIDO MUCHO DAÑO. COMO ESE SANDSLASH.** – dijo el Pokédex, ayudando para variar. ¿Por qué no decía cosas útiles como esa más a menudo, en vez de decir tonterías sobre bilis de Slowbro y hongos parasitarios?

\- ¡Muy bien Squirtle, termina esto con Agua Salada!

Con ese chorro de Agua Salada, Squirtle golpeó a Sandslash directo en todas sus narices, justo antes que el Pinchazo Venenoso le hiciera contacto. El ya de por sí debilitado Pokémon tipo Tierra recibió de lleno un impacto de Agua Salada, encima potenciado por Torrente y por su atributo único. Un Sandslash empapado y oliendo a sal se desplomó en el suelo con un fuerte batacazo, con Squirtle aterrizando de pie encima de él.

\- Squirtle. _Qué salado… ¿de dónde salió ese movimiento?_

Era una pregunta justa. De nuevo, que los Pokémon aprendieran una técnica nueva sin entrenamiento y a pura fuerza de determinación difícilmente sería único de él o de cualquier otro.

\- ¡Sandslash ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Squirtle! ¡La victoria es para Ash Ketchum!

\- ¡Qué batalla, fanáticos! ¡Squirtle no se dio por vencido hasta el final, y se saca un nuevo movimiento para vencer a Sandslash justo a tiempo, un encuentro que podría haber sido de cualquiera!

Regresando a Sandslash, A.J. se aproximó a Ash para mostrar su respeto.

\- Puede que me hayas ganado otra vez, pero me volveré mucho más fuerte. – dijo dándole la mano. – Esta vez estuve más cerca de vencerte, a la próxima lo lograré.

\- Suerte con eso. – replicó Ash en un tono que no sonaba tan burlón como podrían implicar las palabras.

El resto del segundo y tercer encuentro de la segunda ronda pasaron sin mayores incidentes: Misty derrotó a su oponente con Poliwrath (fue aquel sujeto de las montañas al que Ash enfrentó aquella vez que Bulbasaur aprendió Rayo Solar), mientras que James, de alguna manera se sacó a su Carnivine del sombrero para ganar su encuentro. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese Carnivine, de todos modos? Después de Sinnoh ese Pokémon atrapamoscas se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro, junto con Mime Jr., Seviper y Yanmega. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué sería de los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket? ¿Estarían en un hogar de retiro en las montañas?

Sin embargo, el cuarto encuentro sí sería importante. Red e Iris eran los próximos. Un extraño idéntico a él contra su compañera de viaje unovana. No era algo que se esperara ver. Casi como imaginarse verla combatir contra Ritchie, ¿cómo luciría eso?

* * *

 _ **Arena de duelo, batalla cuatro de la segunda ronda…**_

Unova. Una tierra distante cuyos Pokémon evolucionaron de manera diferente a las otras regiones, y de la cual Red sabía muy poco. Su oponente utilizaría Pokémon de dicha región, uno de los cuales era un tipo Eléctrico-Volador. Un Pokémon que era poco probable que decidiera volver a utilizar, igual que él no planeaba utilizar de nuevo a su Charmeleon. Posibilidades de victoria: 50%. Red tomó su Pokébola, contemplando las maneras potenciales en que esto podría salir mal. Una sola decisión podría determinar la victoria o la derrota, particularmente en una batalla de uno a uno. Esto era todo.

\- ¡Ve, Clefairy!

\- ¡Ve, Axew!

Un Pokémon verde con colmillos grandes salió aparentemente del cabello púrpura de la chica, mientras él dejaba salir a su tipo Hada rosa, sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a brillar. Posibilidades de victoria: 98%. Levantó la ceja ante lo que estaba viendo. El camino retorcido, enredado e intransitable a la victoria se había tornado en una sola línea recta y despejada. Para que eso hubiera ocurrido, significaba que había elegido al Pokémon correcto. Si como sospechaba, Axew era un tipo Dragón, la victoria con Pikachu o Charmeleon estaría más cerca de un 50%. Pero con Clefairy… la balanza se inclinaba totalmente a su favor.

Entretanto, Iris, habiendo sobrevolado Kanto una vez, recordó que hubo un lugar que su familia evitó a toda costa como la plaga. Una cierta montaña, que según rumores era hogar de fragmentos de la luna. O al menos eso decían las leyendas. Cuando les preguntó, le contaron que en esa montaña vivían una raza de terribles y aterradores monstruos, virtualmente desconocidos en Unova. Iris no tenía idea del por qué eso le vino a la mente, pero no podía distraerse. Ella y Axew tenían que volverse más fuertes, y aquí estaba un entrenador en su camino. Tenían que ganar para fortalecerse.

\- ¡Muy bien, Axew, vamos a comenzar! ¡Usa Garra de Dragón!

\- ¡Ax! – El pequeño dragón levantó sus garras, que comenzaron a brillar en verde.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Un muy deprimido Axew estaba sentado solo, con la luna como su única testigo, enfrente de una enorme roca con algunas marcas de golpes. La pequeña criatura se miró las manos, y luego se dio la vuelta con disgusto._

 _\- ¡Axew!_

 _Axew no se dignó a mirar hacia arriba mientras los largos brazos de su hermana mayor venían corriendo hacia él, sonando realmente aliviada de verlo._

\- _Axew, ¿todavía intentas aprender Garra de Dragón? – le preguntó._

 _El pequeño dragón suspiró al admitir la verdad. Lo había intentado, pero todavía no lo conseguía. Su hermana miró a la roca, viendo que solo tenía algunas marcas de daño, pero nada más. Sin embargo le sonrió._

 _\- ¿Y lograste llegar hasta allí sin que nadie te enseñara? – le preguntó. Axew se volteó a verla confuso. ¿Por qué sonaba como si estuviese orgullosa de él?_

 _\- Ya casi lo logras, Axew. Déjame ayudarte con la última parte. – le dijo, haciendo brillar su propia mano con energía verde. Los ojos de Axew se iluminaron al instante, y chillando de determinación levantó su mano en el aire, empezando a concentrar el mismo brillo inestable de color verde._

 _Para cuando amaneció el día siguiente, los dos yacían colapsados en el suelo, y la roca frente a ellos estaba totalmente hecha pedazos. El esfuerzo rindió frutos, lo habían conseguido._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

La Garra de Dragón de Axew no era un simple movimiento, era un triunfo. ¿Y qué mejor para volverse más fuerte y demostrar su poder que hacerlo aquí y ahora, con esta batalla? Dando una poderosa cuchillada, las garras hicieron contacto… y la energía se disipó como arena con el viento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Iris.

Pokémon tipo Hada, inmunes al tipo Dragón. No eran muy conocidos, y todavía estaban siendo estudiados. Tal vez los unovanos estaban algo atrasados en ese campo, qué importaba.

\- ¡Clefairy, usa Canto! – exclamó Red.

Iris estaba tan conmocionada por el fallo de esa Garra Dragón (teniendo la misma expresión de desconcierto que Axew) que tardó un poco en salirse del pánico, y no fue sino hasta que las notas musicales empezaron a flotar que logró despejar su cabeza.

\- ¡Rápido, Axew, detenlo con Furia Dragón!

Todavía en shock por lo que había pasado, Axew de todos modos preparó el fuego azul en su mandíbula y lo dejó salir. El ataque destruyó las notas musicales y golpeó a Clefairy en todo el centro. Sin embargo, las llamas volvieron a disiparse sin dejar la más mínima marca.

\- Clefairy. – dijo el Pokémon, en un tono que sonó muy escalofriante.

Posibilidades de victoria: 97%. Se le bajó un poco. No importaba, eso todavía era un porcentaje aceptable. No le tenía miedo a ese 3% de que hubiera algún fallo.

\- ¡Clefairy, usa Doble Bofetón!

Iris logró recuperar el control y pensar con claridad. Si los movimientos de tipo Dragón no funcionaban, eso solo los dejaba con…

\- ¡Contraataca con Arañazo!

\- ¡Ax! _¡Lo tengo!_

Garras blancas y manos chocaron entre ellas en una furia de golpes y cortadas, que esta vez no se disolvieron mágicamente al contacto. Axew se las arregló para salir mejor librado del intercambio aunque no se fue limpio, pues las líneas rojas en las manos de Clefairy hicieron que se quejara del dolor.

\- ¿Fairy?

Posibilidades de victoria: 90%. El camino empezaba a hacerse más confuso. El Arañazo de Axew era más poderoso que el Doble Bofetón de Clefairy. ¿Valdría la pena determinar si el Bofetón Despertador era más fuerte?

No… no lo valía. Las cortadas en las palmas de Clefairy limitarían su efectividad. Red maldijo en silencio el hecho de que todavía estaba tratando de que Clefairy aprendiera un ataque de tipo Hada. Lo único que tenía era Canto y… aquel movimiento. Pensar en él no hizo que sus números aumentaran en absoluto.

\- Clefairy, Metrónomo.

\- Fairy, Fairy, Fairy... _¡Vuelta y vuelta y aquí vamos! ¡Ni yo sé dónde paramos! ¡Vamos a jugar, pequeño dragoncito! ¡Jejejeje!_

Clefairy empezó a cantar con un tono escalofriante. Axew nerviosamente se echó para atrás al ver como empezaban a brillar sus dedos. Iris no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, y eso era una suerte.

Arriba en las tribunas, Pikachu y Goomy temblaron con un escalofrío simultáneamente. La voz de ese Clefairy sonaba aterradora. Escalofriante y perturbadora, como la de un asesino psicópata.

Encima de su hombro y tan silencioso como siempre, Red notó que su Pikachu temblaba, mirando a su Clefairy con una intranquilidad que casi era palpable. Uno de estos días tenía que averiguar por qué Clefairy asustaba tanto a sus otros Pokémon.

\- ¡Fairy! – Entre los dedos brillantes de Clefairy se formó una bola púrpura brillante, que rápidamente se la arrojó a Axew.

\- ¡Detenla con Garra Dragón! – respondió Iris. – ¡Luego ataca a Clefairy con Arañazo!

Con sus garras brillando en verde Axew saltó desde donde estaba, y partió en dos la Bola de Sombra con ellas, cambiándolas luego de verde a blanco antes de correr hacia Clefairy. Que todavía seguía haciendo Metrónomo.

\- ¡Fairy!

Con la siguiente explosión de inspiración Clefairy abrió la boca, soltando una enorme lengua que se puso a lamer a Axew de pies a cabeza, varias veces. Como si lo estuviese probando, haciendo que el pequeño dragón empezara a temblar. Axew cayó al suelo paralizado, y no solo por el efecto del Lengüetazo, sino porque la lengua misma le daba escalofríos. Parecía como salida de un Lickitung púrpura, y olía como zapatos viejos. Incluso el propio entrenador de Clefairy se sentía perturbado por ello. Clefairy se puso encima del caído Axew, tomando ventaja de los reflectores para proyectar una sombra en su cara y verse tan aterrador como fuera posible.

\- ¡Cle Fay!

El Metrónomo seguía activo, y esta vez le había dado a Clefairy lo que parecían unas tenazas, y empezó a chasquearlas encima de Axew como un robot asesino. O eso parecía para los que no podían entender el lenguaje de Clefairy. Para los que sí podían, como Axew, era algo mucho, mucho peor…

\- Xew… _¡¿Mis dientes y mis garras?! ¡Por favor, no!_

Iris abrió los ojos como platos al oír el grito de pánico de su pequeño hermanito, cuando entendió finalmente lo que pasaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y presa ella misma de ese mismo pánico, hizo lo único que podía.

\- ¡Me rindo, me rindo, solo detenlo! – gritó Iris llena de horror corriendo hacia el campo. Los dos querían volverse más fuertes, pero lo que ese Clefairy quería hacerle no lo valía.

En el momento en que la chica gritó, el réferi alzó una bandera, declarándola perdedora. Red regresó a Clefairy justo antes de que este pudiera, por razones desconocidas, arrancarle uno de sus colmillos a Axew. Tuvo que sacarlo por la fuerza pues no prestó atención al grito de Iris o a la señal del réferi de que la batalla había terminado. No dejó de jalarlo hasta que Red lo retiró.

Iris no podía llamarse una buena hermana si permitía que ese fenómeno de la naturaleza le arrancara los dientes y las garras a su pequeño hermanito. Tal vez los dientes le volverían a crecer, pero sería un proceso muy largo y doloroso, y si le arrancaba las garras, podía terminar llevándose los dedos con ellas, y esos no se podían regenerar. El pobre Axew todavía temblaba del terror, y la chica dragón lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de asegurarle que todo ya estaba bien.

Red miró la Pokébola de Clefairy por un momento, antes de volver a guardársela. Después miró en la dirección de Axew y su entrenadora que todavía trataba de calmarlo. Se acercó con cautela, sintiendo que tenía que decirle algo.

\- Lo siento. – Normalmente no se disculparía por ganar, o dar una paliza o algo así… pero este parecía ser un caso especial.

La respuesta de Iris fue levantar la mirada, revelando que en sus ojos había una furia casi inhumana, como la de una madre Ursaring o Tyranitar. Red apenas mantuvo la suya por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta, caminando un poco más rápido de lo normal. Intentó disculparse por el hecho de que su Clefairy actuara de esa manera tan psicótica, pero eso no sería suficiente, y él lo sabía. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer en esta situación?

\- Y a veces, es mejor una retirada estratégica. Mejor perder una batalla antes que perder la guerra. – dijo Tucker sabiamente, y sin su usual entusiasmo.

Mientras se retiraba, Red se preguntaba si habría terapeutas Pokémon con quien pudiese llevar a su Clefairy. Todavía se preguntaba el por qué encontró a este Clefairy en el Monte Luna. Quizás no haya sido cosa de suerte, sino que tal vez los demás Clefairys no querían tener cerca a este en particular. Y sin que él lo supiera, su Pikachu ya tenía la misma teoría.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Snivy se quedó admirando su nuevo objeto, cortesía del generoso torneo, con muchísimo interés. Era una especie de semilla, pero que parecía irradiar energía del tipo Hierba. Supuestamente se llamaba Semilla Milagrosa. A Misty, para su gran deleite, le habían dado un pendiente de Agua Mística, que ahora lo llevaba Staryu. Ash había utilizado su Pokédex para ordenar un sujetador para Snivy, después lo necesitaría.

De pronto sintió algo raro, como un aura de… depresión, tal vez. Sin saber por qué sería, al darse la vuelta vio a Iris. Estaba sentada en una esquina, con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo en sus brazos a Axew, meciéndolo con cuidado, mientras este se veía aterrado a más no poder. No era de extrañarse, aquel Clefairy había sido realmente terrorífico, incluso para alguien que no entendía lo que decía.

\- ¿Iris? – Ash se arrodilló frente a ella. La chica levantó la mirada, poniéndose a la defensiva y con cara de enojo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo ella.

\- Oye, no tienes que sentirte mal por perder. – respondió él, tratando de animarla. Ella solo desvió la mirada, enfurruñada.

\- A nadie le gusta perder. Especialmente una pelea que no tenía la menor oportunidad de ganar. – La última parte la dijo en voz baja.

\- Había algo muy raro con ese Clefairy. – recordó Ash. En ese momento, su Pokédex empezó a sacudirse en su bolsillo. Probablemente, quería salir con otra de sus exposiciones llenas de sabiduría, tal vez ahora sería oportuna.

 **\- CLEFAIRY, COMO SU NOMBRE LO SUGIERE, ES UN POKÉMON TIPO HADA. LOS POKÉMON DE TIPO HADA POSEEN INMUNIDAD TOTAL A LOS ATAQUES DE TIPO DRAGÓN.**

¿Tipo Hada? Eso era nuevo para ella. De pronto todo empezó a tener sentido.

\- A eso se referían mis padres cuando me contaron del Monte Luna… – dijo Iris para sí misma.

 **\- UN POKÉMON TIPO HADA RESISTE EL DAÑO DE ATAQUES TIPO LUCHADOR, OSCURO E INSECTO. ES DÉBIL A ATAQUES TIPO VENENO Y ACERO.**

\- Entonces, si hubiera usado a Excadrill… – Iris pareció deprimirse todavía más. Ash se preguntó si eso fue intencional. Tenía que decir algo.

\- Todos a veces tomamos malas decisiones, Iris. Digo, yo utilicé a Charmander contra un Kingdra. – le dijo Ash, cuidando de omitir que dicho Charmander había ganado. Eso no ayudaría. – A veces por mala suerte terminarás en desventaja. Un Durant no puede cambiar el hecho de que solo es bocadillo para un Heatmor.

Iris al parecer entendió lo que quería decirle. Al menos, Ash creyó que esa analogía serviría de algo.

\- Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando arrojas a tu propio Durant a pelear con un Heatmor, y esperas que gane? – O tal vez no. La chica abrazó a Axew con más fuerza. – Por mi culpa casi mutilan a mi hermanito. Fue mi decisión mandarlo a esa pelea. ¿Qué habría pasado si no lo hubiera sacado de ahí antes que ese monstruo le hiciera algo?

El comentario hizo que Ash de pronto pensara en una Guillotina o un Cuerno Taladro. Sin embargo, el moreno sabía perfectamente qué decirle. Recordando una batalla de gimnasio, donde prefirió rendirse antes que ver a Pikachu caer a la lava de un volcán, Ash extendió lentamente su mano hacia Iris. Al ver que no trató de sacarle las garras o algo, se la colocó en el hombro, sorprendiéndola.

\- Lo importante es que lo sacaste de ahí antes que eso sucediera. – dijo con calma. – Eso es lo que cuenta. Tú y Axew quieren volverse más fuertes, ¿verdad? Perder una sola batalla no es el fin del mundo. Además, lo hiciste bastante bien considerando la desventaja, especialmente cuando lograste pararle su ataque normal a Clefairy.

En ese momento lo llamaron para que fuese al campo de batalla, ya era su turno. Ash se puso de pie y ya se disponía a irse, pero antes de eso volvió a ver a Iris, sonriéndole amablemente.

\- Ahora que sabes de lo que es capaz, podrás prepararte mejor la próxima vez. Si aprendes por qué perdiste, y mejoras en base a ello, podrás salir victoriosa en la revancha.

Y mientras se marchaba, se fue con tanta prisa que no alcanzó a ver que tanto el pequeño dragón y la chica morena se le quedaron viendo, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes de que él hablara con ellos.

* * *

 _ **Primera batalla, tercera ronda…**_

\- ¡Vaya, qué gusto de verte por aquí!

Por supuesto, si Ash perdía en ese lugar y momento, tendría que seguir su propio consejo. Y su oponente era nada más y nada menos que James. Quien para ser honesto se veía bastante… amigable, en lugar de como un villano o un acechador. De acuerdo, al menos en este caso, perder no era una opción.

\- Ahora, sé que los dos nos hemos encontrado en… circunstancias complicadas en el pasado. – James le ofreció su mano en gesto de saludo. – Sin embargo, dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado temporalmente, y tengamos hoy una buena pelea limpia, ¿de acuerdo?

Traducción: No decirle a nadie que era un miembro del Equipo Rocket, o que andaba acechándolo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estarían Jessie y Meowth? Al mirar a su alrededor, alcanzó a verlos vestidos como vendedores de perros calientes en las tribunas, cuando se detuvieron para echarle un ojo a la batalla. Se preguntó si el pelimorado estaría mal de la cabeza o algo ese día.

Muy bien. Ash supuso que solo por ese día podía ser amable y no gritar a los cuatro vientos que su oponente era miembro de una organización criminal. De todos modos no era como que pudiese probarlo, y una acusación como esa lo haría quedar en ridículo. Aunque su yo interno de diez años le insistía en que lo dejara salir, los otros cinco años de lecciones en socialización finalmente prevalecieron y lo convencieron de que mejor no.

\- ¡Comienza la tercera ronda! ¿Qué Pokémon elegirán nuestros participantes? ¡¿Viejos favoritos o nuevos competidores?!

\- ¡Vamos! – los dos lanzaron sus Pokébolas simultáneamente.

En estallidos de luz, del lado de Ash apareció su único Pokémon totalmente evolucionado, mientras que en el de James, apareció un pequeño calamar flotante. Ambos eran nuevos.

\- ¡Inkay!

\- ¡Free! _Muy bien, es hora de ver cómo son los torneos… um…_

Dándose la vuelta hacia Ash, Butterfree hizo unos cuantos chillidos y señaló a Inkay con expresión confusa. Obviamente estaba preguntando qué o quién era su oponente. Ash le respondió sacando su Pokédex.

 **\- INKAY, EL POKÉMON ROTACIÓN. INKAY CONFUNDE A SUS ENEMIGOS CON LUCES CEGADORAS Y MOVIMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS, CAUSÁNDOLES MAREOS Y ALUCINACIONES. ES ILEGAL EVOLUCIONAR A UN INKAY.**

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué, es que evolucionan en un Gyarados con esteroides o algo así? – se preguntó Ash. Y además, ¿cómo era que James tenía consigo su Pokémon de Kalos?

\- Oh, si te estás preguntando por mis nuevos amiguitos, ¡la respuesta es muy sencilla! – James pareció adivinar la pregunta no formulada. – Verás, hace mucho tiempo tuve muchos amigos con quienes jugar, pero mis padres, que son personas horribles, ¡me los quitaron! ¡Y si me están viendo ahora, sepan que no les tengo miedo a que me demanden por difamación, ¿me escucharon?!

La última parte la dijo mirando hacia las cámaras y terminó riéndose con muchas ganas. Ash se quedó confuso, ¿acaso los padres podían demandar a sus hijos por difamación?

\- ¡Pero ahora estamos juntos, y nuestro lazo es más fuerte que nunca! ¡Es hora de enseñarte el poder de la amistad!

En el momento que James dijo eso, Ash y Butterfree podrían jurar que vieron al entrenador pelimorado, junto con su Koffing, Growlithe, Carnivine y Yamask posando con Inkay, todos con coronas doradas con símbolos que irradiaban virtudes como amabilidad, generosidad, risa y magia. Fue solo por un momento, y rápidamente lo achacaron a que Inkay se estaba metiendo con sus cabezas.

La Embestida del calamar hacia Butterfree pareció corroborar esto. Quizás lo hicieron intencionalmente para distraerlos. Butterfree salió despedido hacia atrás una buena distancia, aunque se estabilizó rápidamente.

\- Free. _Vaya, eso dolió. –_ Lo dijo por ambas cosas, la Embestida, y ver a James haciendo una pose sentai con sus Pokémon. Ambas cosas le provocaban dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Ahora, Psicorrayo! – exclamó James.

\- ¡Contrarréstalo con el tuyo! – gritó a su vez Ash.

Los dos rayos colisionaron con igual fuerza, y se fundieron en una enorme bola de luz multicolor que se expandió hasta que finalmente explotó, causando una enorme nube de humo entre los dos Pokémon. Al irse disipando, Ash oyó a James ordenar otra Embestida.

\- ¡Bloquea con Ráfaga! – declaró Ash.

Butterfree asintió y empezó a aletear con fuerza. La ráfaga de viento despejó el humo que quedaba, mientras Inkay trataba de luchar contra la corriente, pero al final no pudo y esta lo arrastró. La capacidad de pensamiento rápido de Ash salvó a Butterfree de recibir otro golpe igual. Pero al terminar de aletear, Ash vio las alas de su Pokémon, estaban empezando a brillar ligeramente. Qué interesante…

Inkay se repuso rápidamente, y James todavía no había terminado. Ash después podría pensar en las alas de Butterfree.

\- ¡Nada mal, pero necesitas más que eso para hacernos volar! ¡Inkay, usa Retribución!

Inkay empezó a brillar de blanco, sintiendo el poder de la amistad fluyendo a través de todo su cuerpo. Y Ash recordaba claramente lo que pasó la última vez que uno de sus Pokémon recibió ese ataque directamente.

\- ¡Detenlo con Somnífero! – ordenó Ash. Butterfree obedeció a su entrenador soltando una nube de esporas azules.

\- ¡Detente, Inkay! – gritó James. Inkay frenó de golpe, apenas a centímetros del Somnífero. – ¡Ahora, Psicorrayo!

El rayo multicolor salió disparado hacia Butterfree, atravesando la nube de esporas adormecedoras y golpeándolo justo antes que Ash pudiera ordenar un contraataque. El impacto resultante provocó que Butterfree empezara a perder altitud, y rápido.

\- ¡Butterfree! – gritó Ash preocupado, antes de señalar con el dedo a Inkay. – ¡Arrastra a Inkay contigo, usa Disparo de Seda!

Segundos después, Inkay se encontró amarrado por un hilo blanco que se le enredó en los tentáculos, antes de terminar azotado en el suelo con un porrazo. Butterfree no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió disparando el hilo de seda directo hacia la boca de Inkay para amarrarlo y usarlo para elevarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Hey, tramposo, no puedes amarrar a mi Inkay! – se quejó James.

\- Ese movimiento es perfectamente legal. – señaló el anunciador.

James gruñó furioso, pero en efecto así era. Otra historia sería si Ash hubiese intentado amarrarlo a él en vez de a Inkay, eso lo habría descalificado. Aunque hasta James sabía que sería muy tonto saltar al campo de manera intencional para ser golpeado por un ataque que no iba dirigido a él en primer lugar. Inkay de nuevo salió disparado hacia Butterfree, como un misil viviente.

\- ¡Muy bien, si quieres jugar al vaquero, es hora de que te toquen los cuernos del Tauros! ¡Inkay, Retribución!

Inkay volvió a brillar de blanco y puro como la amistad, y después salió volando directo hacia Butterfree, con una inmensa fuerza. ¿Podría detenerlo con una Ráfaga? Bueno, Ash tendría que comprobarlo por sí mismo. De nuevo le ordenó a Butterfree usar el ataque, pero cuando este empezó a aletear, comenzó a enviar algo que no era una simple corriente de viento. No, estaba además lleno con un polvo de color plateado que brillaba hermosamente.

\- ¡Free! _¡Esto ya no es Ráfaga! ¡Es Viento Plateado!_

\- ¡¿Viento Plateado?! – exclamó Ash sorprendido.

Ese era un movimiento nuevo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué nunca había visto Viento Plateado en su primer viaje por Kanto? Pero eso no era relevante ahora, lo importante era que ese Viento Plateado iba dirigido hacia cierto calamar volador, y le iba a doler.

\- ¡Ay mamacita, ese ataque no por lo que más quieran! – gritó James con horror, pero el ataque dio en el blanco y provocó una gran explosión. Inkay cayó de entre la nube de humo al suelo, derrotado. – ¡No, Inkay!

\- ¡Inkay ya no puede pelear, Ash de Pueblo Paleta avanza a la final del torneo! – declaró el anunciador. El público estalló en vítores mientras que James suspiró en resignación, regresando a Inkay y mirando a Ash con una expresión de total calma.

\- Muy bien, fue suficiente trabajo de acechador por hoy. ¡Hasta mañana y gracias! – Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue de la arena. Ash y Butterfree se quedaron viéndolo, y se encogieron de hombros preguntándose qué rayos pasaba con él.

* * *

 _ **Tercera ronda, segunda batalla…**_

¿Qué cosas sabía Misty sobre este entrenador? Bueno, sabía que su nombre era Red, que había derrotado a tres líderes de gimnasio al igual que Ash, y que derrotó a Iris con un Clefairy que claramente no era normal, que no estaba bien de la cabeza. También tenía un gran parecido físico con Ash, incluyendo el Pikachu montado en el hombro que tenía con él. Y considerando que Ash ya había decidido dejar a su propio Pikachu fuera de la competencia al no traerlo con él, eso apuntaba a que lo utilizaría en su batalla contra ella. Después de todo, ya había visto sus preferencias de Pokémon hasta el momento.

Para estas alturas, sin embargo, la chica de Cerulean ya había visto a un Pikachu en acción las suficientes veces para saber cómo combatirlo. Aunque eso conllevaba a la pregunta de, ¿qué haría si ganaba esta batalla? Después de todo, ella no tenía los combates en tanta prioridad, como Ash o este chico Red. Por otra parte, le gustaba la comida gratis que daban entre rondas, y sería muy grosero marcharse sin más después de haber comido. Ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo después.

Del lado de Red, él también analizaba a su oponente. Las hermanas de Cerulean, ellas habían sido las líderes de gimnasio más débiles a las que había enfrentado. Gary le había dado un mayor desafío, aunque al final logró ganarle sin una sola baja. Esta chica Misty… había algo en ella que le recordaba a esas tres hermanas. Su cara… ¿sería tal vez su hermana menor o su prima? En alguna parte creyó haber leído que Siebold y las hermanas de Cerulean estaban emparentados entre ellos.

Tenía afinidad por el mismo tipo que ellas, pero era mucho más hábil y talentosa. O quizás, simplemente se esforzaba más. El Pokémon que él utilizaría era claro, no había ninguna otra elección lógica.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Vamos, Gyarados! – declaró Misty invocando a su viejo amigo.

\- Pikachu. – indicó Red, con lo que su ratón eléctrico también saltó al campo de batalla, justo cuando la serpiente marina gigante apareció con un gran rugido.

Posibilidades de victoria: 99%. Esto terminaría en un solo movimiento.

\- Atactrueno. – ordenó Red con calma, mientras su Pokémon eléctrico cargaba sus sacos.

Lo extraño fue, que su oponente sonrió. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Un Gyarados no podía tener habilidades como Pararrayos, Motor Fuerte, o utilizar Chapoteo de Lodo. ¿Qué tendría planeado la chica? ¿Protección?

Con respecto a Misty, había una gran razón para que sonriera, pues era hora de poner a prueba su nueva técnica. De acuerdo, tal vez no era nueva, había tomado prestada la idea de cierto compañero suyo. Con algunos ajustes, claro, pues los Gyarados no tenían garras.

\- ¡Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Misty.

La cola de Gyarados tomó un brillo blanco metálico, pero en vez de usarla para atacar, la enterró en el suelo. El relámpago golpeó a Gyarados, y a pesar de soltar chispas en la enorme serpiente, no causó ningún daño visible. La sonrisa de Misty se volvió más pronunciada, realmente funcionó, y perfectamente. Y no era el único, Gyarados también lo estaba haciendo, y eso en sí mismo era una vista aterradora. Después de unos segundos, el ataque cesó y Gyarados había salido totalmente ileso. El horror se apoderó al instante de Red y su Pikachu.

\- ¡¿Pika?!

La expresión estoica de Red se rompió al instante. Ese Gyarados estaba de algún modo desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza, la ley de ser Gyarados. La ley de que la electricidad era su debilidad natural, ¡la única razón por la que la civilización humana fuera de Unova podía vivir cerca de la costa! Las pesadillas de incontables siglos se estaban volviendo realidad frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Qué impactante! ¡De algún modo ese Atactrueno no tuvo ningún efecto en Gyarados! – El anunciador estaba tan sorprendido como Red. – ¡¿Qué hará Red ahora?!

Posibilidades de victoria: 10%.

10%... No había tenido números así de bajos desde su pelea contra Brock, luego de que un golpe crítico de su Onix derrotó a su Charmander, y luego el uso inesperado de Venganza en su Pikachu. Pero eso no era algo fuera del reino de posibilidades en la realidad. No como lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Usa Ataque Rápido!

El Ataque Rápido impactó directo en la cabeza de Gyarados justo cuando desaparecieron las últimas chispas de electricidad, haciendo que Gyarados retrocediera ligeramente. Misty vio que la Cola de Hierro se soltó de su punto de anclaje, tenía que estar preparada para usarla de nuevo en cuanto Red ordenara otro ataque eléctrico.

\- ¡Usa Demolición! – escuchó gritar a Red. La pelirroja volvió a sonreír, eso podía contrarrestarlo fácilmente.

\- ¡Gyarados, Furia Dragón!

El movimiento de tipo Luchador del Pikachu colisionó con el fuego verde por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente cedió y el ratón eléctrico cayó de vuelta al suelo, ligeramente quemado. Pero inmediatamente se sacudió y volvió a mirar desafiante a su monstruoso oponente.

El camino hacia la victoria de Red… se estaba volviendo demasiado confuso para enfocarse, y empezaba a darle jaqueca. Tendría que pensar más allá. Antes, respondiendo al Atactrueno ella le había ordenado usar Cola de Hierro. ¿Volvería a hacerlo?

\- ¡Pikachu, Puño Trueno!

\- ¡Pika!

Pikachu se agarró la con la pata izquierda la muñeca derecha, mientras cerraba el puño, concentrando su poder en él y formando una gran bola de energía eléctrica. Extendiendo la pata de lado, abrió un pequeño boquete en el suelo del campo, y empezó a correr hacia Gyarados a gran velocidad, con la electricidad chirriando como un millar de aves.

\- "Hmmm, eso es nuevo." – pensó Misty.

¿Funcionaría esta técnica con ataques físicos? Solo lo había visto con ataques especiales a larga distancia, y esos eran los más comunes entre los movimientos de tipo Eléctrico. Ese Puño Trueno podría ser un problema.

\- ¡Hidropulso! – ordenó.

El orbe gigante de agua se formó en la boca de Gyarados, saliendo disparado hacia el Pikachu que venía a la carga. El roedor chocó su puño electrificado con la bola de agua, haciendo que la colisión explotara los dos ataques y mandara a Pikachu volando hacia atrás de nuevo, salpicando gotas de agua por todo el campo.

Posibilidades de victoria: 8%. Quienquiera que hubiese dicho "¡No me digas los números!" nunca tuvo que ser como él. En su caso, los números nunca se callaban. Al parecer, el único movimiento que podía acertar con certeza era Ataque Rápido, ¿pero eso bastaría para detener a Gyarados?

\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido, una y otra vez!

El roedor empezó a correr y saltar por todos lados golpeando a Gyarados dejando estela blanca, moviéndose más rápido de lo que este podía seguirlo. Misty empezó a sentirse fastidiada por eso, e imaginó que Gyarados estaría igual. Mejor dejarlo salir y terminar antes que alguien tuviese que reemplazar su techo.

\- ¡Usa Cola de Hierro y aleja a Pikachu! – le ordenó Misty.

Con un fuerte rugido, la cola de Gyarados adquirió el brillo metálico, y la agitó dando amplios coletazos para quitarse de encima al molesto Pikachu que le venía encima como un mosquito. Esa cola servía sin duda como un excelente matamoscas.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Demolición!

Habría elegido Puño Trueno si ese movimiento fuese más rápido para ejecutar. Con su puño brillando en energía naranja, Pikachu dejó de hacer el Ataque Rápido y golpeó con fuerza la cola metálica, con algo de fuerza adicional gracias al impulso del Ataque Rápido, creando un fuerte estallido de luz brillante. Sin embargo, Pikachu no era conocido como el Pokémon musculoso, ni el Pokémon pequeño pero fuerte, o el Pokémon Bruce Lee. Así, al ser golpeado por la cola de una serpiente marina gigantesca, el resultado fue que terminó en el suelo, con un batacazo.

\- Pi. – Red se imaginó que su Pikachu acababa de decir "auch".

\- ¡No, Pikachu! – gritó Yellow desde su asiento. Cuando el otro Pikachu que estaba sentado junto a ella se volteó a verla confuso, le pasó un poco de su palito de algodón de azúcar. – Tú no, el que está allá, el de Red. ¿Saben qué? Empiezo a ver por qué algunos entrenadores les ponen apodos a sus Pokémon.

\- Y eso funciona para algunas personas. Otros creen que es algo presumido darle a una criatura viviente un nombre que simplemente se te haya ocurrido. Más de uno han terminado muertos por haberle puesto nombres simplones a especies muy poderosas, como decirles "Fred". – comentó Scott. – Como sea, tengo curiosidad de ver si Red será capaz de atravesar las defensas de esa muchacha. Se me ocurre cómo podría lograrlo, pero yo he estado en esto por mucho más tiempo. Red no parece tener la misma creatividad, al menos no todavía.

\- Red puede vencerla.

Yellow dijo eso con completa confianza, antes de echarle otra mordida a su algodón de azúcar, y pasándoles otro poco a Pikachu y esta vez también a Goomy. Pikachu se limpió la boca, pero Goomy al probarlo retrocedió e hizo una mueca como de irritación. ¿A los Goomys no les gustaba el algodón de azúcar?

\- ¡Ahora, Hidropulso! – exclamó Misty, decidida a mantener la presión.

Una vez más Gyarados concentró el orbe de agua en su boca, listo para dispararla y muy probablemente ganar el encuentro. Con ese tamaño, era poco probable que el ratón fuese a sobrevivir o por lo menos salir ileso. Todo iba a terminar…

Y entonces, el Hidro Pulso se fue ralentizando, hasta que se congeló por completo. Los gritos de la multitud se apagaron lentamente, hasta quedar en silencio como la noche. Incluso Pikachu se quedó congelado, mirando desafiante al Hidropulso que estaba por venir hacia él. Únicamente Red se podía mover en este mundo congelado, con sus ojos brillando de marrón-naranja.

Era muy raro que Red llegara a utilizar esto. Pero hasta ahora, en ninguna batalla realmente lo había necesitado. Por lo general se lo guardaba para salir de situaciones peligrosas, particularmente luego de haberse quedado huérfano. Porque Red no era una persona ordinaria. Tenía habilidades que las personas normales no tenían. Y esta era una de ellas: la habilidad de ralentizar el tiempo y ver cada uno de los movimientos posibles, con las probabilidades de conseguir la victoria con ellos, aunque al final, dependía de él lograr la victoria con su esfuerzo. Incluso sin activarlo, podía ver sus "posibilidades de victoria" en todas partes, desde discusiones con otras personas, máquinas de juego o las oportunidades de ganar en un juego de cartas.

Por supuesto, esto era una batalla, no un juego de cartas. Habría mucho tiempo después para enfocarse en las máquinas de juego de Celadon.

\- "Pikachu, esquiva con Ataque Rápido."

Ese fue su primer pensamiento, demasiado rápido como para comprenderlo, y todos los escenarios posibles de ese movimiento aparecieron frente a él. Posibilidades de victoria: 4%. Hmmm, eso no. Al siguiente.

\- "Pikachu, usa Demolición."

Posibilidades de victoria: 2%. Red empezó a preocuparse. Este poder le permitía ver las posibilidades con cada movimiento, ver cómo podían resultar las cosas, pero no era infalible. Solo funcionaba con lo que sabía y con lo que tenía a la mano. Este poder no le permitiría adivinar el cuarto movimiento de Gyarados, ni tampoco comprender nada que hubiese visto hacer a Misty todavía.

Por ejemplo, si Misty era normalmente una luchadora con estilo ofensivo, pero luego empezaba a pelear como si su Gyarados fuese un Pokémon defensivo, como Muk o Chansey, no podría colocar eso dentro de su Vista de Victoria. Esas debilidades eran problemáticas, especialmente cuando los números que tenía eran de por sí muy bajos.

\- "Pikachu, usa Puño Trueno."

Posibilidades de victoria: 0.25%. No llegaba ni siquiera al 1%, maldición. Tenía que moverse más rápido. Eso solo le dejaba Atactrueno. Pero ya le había fallado al utilizarlo antes, ¿funcionaría ahora? Bien, tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

\- "¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!"

De pronto, todo comenzó a volverse más claro, el camino a la victoria pareció despejarse. Posibilidades de victoria: ¿74%? Muy bajo, no había tenido esos números desde que Charmeleon peleó contra el Raichu del Teniente Surge, después de perder a su Weepinbell y Meowth contra él, y después que Charmeleon había recibido demasiado daño derrotando a su Magneton. Pero después de todo lo que había visto a lo largo de esta batalla, para él sería perfecto. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué podría cambiar las cosas, asumiendo que Gyarados no tuviera algún movimiento sorpresivo en reserva? A menos que…

¿Tendría algo que ver esa Cola de Hierro? ¿Fue eso lo que le permitió a Gyarados anular el daño del Atactrueno? Red no estaba del todo seguro del cómo, por qué, o cuándo surgió esa estrategia tan bizarra, ni cómo funcionaba. Sin embargo, viendo que era la única oportunidad que tenía de ganar, los riesgos por variables desconocidas parecían aceptables. Por lo menos, tenía que admitir que esta chica Misty era inteligente, y muy buena combatiendo. Había sido su oponente más difícil desde Brock, de hecho tal vez hasta mejor. Cielos, todo este torneo había estado lleno de buenos oponentes: ese chico Alex tenía un Kadabra realmente único, y esa chica Iris se las arregló bastante bien considerando el problema con los tipos. ¿Cómo hubiera resultado esa pelea si no hubiese dejado que su Clefairy se volviera loco? Pero con todo respeto, tenía que ganar ahora.

\- ¡Usa Atactrueno!

Misty fue sorprendida as cuando el ratón disparó el ataque eléctrico, justo cuando Gyarados ya tenía el Hidropulso listo para lanzar. No había tiempo para cambiar a Cola de Hierro. Lo único que podía hacer era…

\- ¡Gyarados, dispara el Hidropulso para defenderte!

Gyarados, con la voz algo ahogada, rugió y disparó el ataque, impactando con el Atactrueno poco después de lanzarlo. Lamentablemente, quedó lo suficientemente cerca para que la electricidad fuese conducida por las partículas sueltas del agua, y hacia él.

\- ¡RRAAAGGGHHH! – Gyarados rugió de dolor al recibir su debilidad mortal, con la electricidad recorriéndole por todas las escamas y causándole espasmos en todos los músculos del cuerpo.

\- ¡No, Gyarados! – Para el oyente común, eso sonaría simplemente como el grito de dolor de un monstruo, pero Misty podía oír perfectamente lo que Gyarados le estaba diciendo.

\- _Misty… tu idea funciona, solo tuvimos mala suerte. No te culpes por esto, estaré bien… auch. –_ Dicho esto, Gyarados cayó al suelo, chamuscado y derrotado.

\- ¡Y Red logra superar las defensas de Gyarados, logrando un espectacular regreso! ¡La victoria es para Red y Pikachu!

Mientras el público vitoreaba a Red por su triunfo, su Pikachu colapsó de sentón exhausto. Red caminó hacia su amigo, recogiéndolo. El ratón no se quejó de que lo cargaran, lo necesitaba. Hecho esto caminó hacia su oponente, que ponía sus manos con preocupación sobre su Gyarados.

\- Gracias, lo hiciste maravillosamente. – le dijo.

Al sentir que Red se le acercaba, se dio la vuelta hacia él, con la mirada algo agresiva. Pero se relajó al darse cuenta que le había extendido la mano, en señal de respeto. La aceptó, al reconocer que incluso sin palabras la estaba felicitando. Con eso, a Red le quedaba un solo oponente a enfrentar: Ash Ketchum.

Con la cabeza gacha por la derrota, Misty regresó para encontrarse con Ash, que estaba dándole de comer a su Butterfree comida Pokémon con sabor a miel. Se le acercó para felicitarla, aunque no le dio la mano por tener todavía restos pegajosos de la comida Pokémon.

\- Estuviste genial, Misty. – le dijo.

\- Sí, bueno, pero perdí… – dijo ella algo deprimida.

Butterfree terminó de comer y se fue volando. Ash llamó con un gesto a su Squirtle, para que le echara algo de agua en las manos para lavarse el residuo. Misty también notó a Snivy, fuera de su Pokébola y pretendiendo no estar interesada en lo que sucedía. Iris no parecía andar cerca, ¿qué podría estar haciendo? Después de secarse las manos en los pantalones, Ash se volvió hacia Misty, sonriéndole con completa sinceridad.

\- Misty… no siempre podrás ganar todos tus combates. Eso es imposible, a menos que te pongas a emboscar a entrenadores novatos con un Tyranitar o algo.

\- ¿Lo dices tú? – replicó ella, aunque por dentro notó que realmente sonaba sincero, como si ya antes hubiera perdido. ¿Sería en algo más, quizás en béisbol o algo así?

\- Mira, ningún entrenador podrá ganar todos sus combates. Sería muy arrogante si me pongo a creer que nunca voy a perder contra un líder de gimnasio, o que no terminaré en desventaja en un torneo o algo por el camino. – continuó Ash, de nuevo sonando como si estuviese muy familiarizado. – No digo que no intentaré evitarlo, o que no dejaré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo incluso si estoy peleando contra un Rhydon con un Caterpie.

\- ¡Free! – Butterfree le echó una mirada de fastidio por eso, pero Ash lo ignoró.

\- Lo importante, es que aprendas algo de eso. – le dijo.

\- Aprender algo… – dijo Misty, como si pensara en voz alta. Este era el primer combate que perdía en mucho tiempo, aunque no hacía mucho desde que se había "ido" de su casa, así que estaba un poco oxidada en cómo sobrellevar una derrota. – Por ejemplo, mi técnica para anular ataques eléctricos tiene una falla, ¿te refieres a eso?

Ash asintió, y Misty se dio cuenta que su frustración empezaba a disiparse, y lo que quedó era diferente. Todavía la sentía, pero esta vez, no era rabia o depresión. Era más… un deseo de corregir sus fallos, tomar lo que no funcionó, y trabajar para hacerlo funcionar. Hacerlo más fuerte, más rápido y mejor que antes.

No estaba del todo segura, pero quizás… era mejor que estar frustrada.

* * *

 _ **Durante el descanso, en el área de Ash…**_

El premio por llegar hasta la ronda final del torneo era un cheque por una cantidad nada desdeñable. Si ganaba ahora, conseguiría uno por un valor todavía más alto. Y estaba el hecho de que su Pokédex podía registrar el depósito a su cuenta bancaria… otra más a la larga lista de cosas que el Pokédex podía hacer y eso no dejaba de preocuparlo.

\- **LOS POKÉMON QUE PODRÍA ELEGIR TU OPONENTE PARA ESTE ENCUENTRO SON: EL TIPO ELÉCTRICO PIKACHU, EL TIPO HADA CLEFAIRY, Y EL TIPO FUEGO CHARMELEON.** – le recordó el dispositivo. – **TUS OPCIONES POSIBLES SON: EL TIPO HIERBA SNIVY, EL TIPO AGUA SQUIRTLE, Y EL TIPO INSECTO Y VOLADOR BUTTERFREE. LÓGICAMENTE, DEBERÍAS UTILIZAR A SQUIRTLE. SQUIRTLE TIENE UN ENFRENTAMIENTO CON VENTAJA, UNO EN IGUALDAD, Y UNO CON DESVENTAJA. SNIVY TIENE DOS ENFRENTAMIENTOS EN IGUALDAD Y UNO CON DESVENTAJA, Y BUTTERFREE SOLO TIENE UNO EN IGUALDAD Y DOS EN DESVENTAJA.**

\- Sí, eso es lo que más sentido tendría. – dijo Ash. – Y por eso no tiene sentido que yo lo haga. Él lo estará esperando, por lo cual usaría a su Pikachu.

 **\- TU RAZONAMIENTO… SUENA COMPLETAMENTE LÓGICO. Y ESO ME PERTURBA ENORMEMENTE.** – Dexter sonó como si acabara de oír a Psyduck desbancando las teorías de Einstein. – **ENTONCES, ¿USARÁS A SNIVY?**

\- No lo sé. – Ash se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativo. – El asunto es, Red vio mi pelea con Solidad. Ya sabe que ella tiene Atracción y Tormenta de Hojas. Y aumentar el poder de Tormenta de Hojas con Contrario sirvió con Solidad solo por el factor sorpresa. Esta vez no lo voy a tener.

 **\- UN POKÉMON QUE ES OPCIÓN LÓGICA Y PREDECIBLE, Y UNO QUE ES UN PONYTA DE UN SOLO TRUCO.** – El Pokédex sonó contemplativo. – **CLARAMENTE, TENDRÁS QUE DECIDIR SI PREFIERES IR POR LA RUTA MÁS SEGURA PERO ESPERADA, O ELEGIR LA QUE NADIE VERÁ VENIR, Y QUEDAR COMO UN LOCO FRENTE A TODOS.**

\- Hmm… – Ash sopesó sus opciones, antes de tomar una decisión, y con una expresión de determinación, agarró la Pokébola que había elegido. – ¿Sabes qué? Creo que utilizaré a Butterfree.

 **\- ¡¿PERDISTE POR COMPLETO LA RAZÓN?!**

\- Puede que nos hayan curado a los Pokémon entre rondas, pero el cansancio y lesiones físicas tardan mucho más en sanar. Su Pikachu quedó mucho más cansado que Butterfree, así que está fuera, y Clefairy sufrió cortadas en las manos, así que no creo que lo veamos tampoco. Charmeleon es la única opción lógica.

 **\- SÍ, CLARO QUE LO ES. POR ESO TIENES QUE USAR A TU TIPO AGUA, COMO LO HARÍA UNA PERSONA NORMAL.**

\- Hablo con mis Pokémon y tengo una inteligencia artificial guardada en mi bolsillo, eso no es ser normal. – señaló Ash, a lo cual el Pokédex no tuvo respuesta inmediata. – Como sea, Butterfree puede usar Disparo de Seda para restringir el Colmillo de Fuego y la Tumba de Rocas, y si todo lo demás falla, luego podemos usar Somnífero.

 **\- SIGO CREYENDO QUE ES UNA COMPLETA LOCURA, PERO OYE, NO ES MI TRABAJO ASEGURARME DE QUE GANES. SOLO NO SE TE OCURRA PERDER, QUIERO REUNIR BUENA DATA CON SU CHARMELEON Y PIKACHU PARA MI BASE DE DATOS. CON ESTE TORNEO HE PODIDO CONSEGUIR COSAS MUY BUENAS, Y QUISIERA SEGUIR.**

\- Claro, lo que sirva para ti.

* * *

 _ **En el lado de Red…**_

Su oponente se llamaba Ash Ketchum. Red no sabía mucho de Ash más allá de lo que había visto en este torneo. El hecho de que estuviese ya calificado para la Liga Pokémon, y cómo lo había logrado, era inusual, y valía la pena tomar nota de ello para futuros viajes en otras ligas. Sin embargo, aunque no tuviera idea del por qué desafió al Gimnasio Cerulean en esas circunstancias, lo cierto era que tenía habilidad. Su estilo de batalla estaba… más allá de la comprensión.

La opción más probable parecía ser su Squirtle, una especie con la que ya tenía experiencia de batalla. Aunque ese ataque de Agua Salada podría ser un problema, Red presentía que podría manejarlo sin importar cuál Pokémon eligiera. La Snivy era el mayor misterio, este no era un Pokémon con el que se hubiese enfrentado antes, y su habilidad para aumentar el poder de su Tormenta de Hojas con cada uso sería un duro obstáculo para superar. Tal vez ahora supiera de ella, pero la única forma de detenerla sería derrotar a Snivy lo más rápido posible. El Colmillo de Fuego de Charmeleon podría ser muy poderoso, pero su rango limitado era una debilidad potencial. Y estaba la Atracción. Si Ash utilizaba a Snivy por alguna razón, Red no estaba seguro de poder detenerla.

Squirtle o Snivy, esas eran las únicas opciones posibles. El Butterfree quedaba descartado: sería tanto como que él le ordenara a su Charmeleon pelear bajo el agua. Una completa locura.

* * *

 _ **Ronda final…**_

\- ¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, hemos llegado a la gran final de nuestro torneo! ¡Hemos tenido muchos combates emocionantes hoy, y este promete ser el más intenso de todos! ¿Ash o Red, quién será el ganador? – anunció Tucker.

\- ¡Concursantes! ¡Elijan a sus Pokémon ahora y comiencen! – les dijo el anunciador a los dos oponentes.

El sonriente y determinado Ash y el serio y enfocado Red, por fin estaban frente a frente. Los dos entrenadores tomaron sus Pokébolas, listos para enviar a sus Pokémon al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Adelante!

\- ¡Meleon! – El Pokémon de Red rugió con la ferocidad de un infierno ardiente.

\- ¡Free! – Entretanto, el de Ash habló con la tranquilidad del sol del atardecer.

Red se quedó viéndolo, mientras las preguntas lo asaltaban. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podría habérsele ocurrido a alguien hacer eso? ¡Era una completa locura! Incluso su Pikachu pareció creer que era estúpido. Sus posibilidades de victoria eran de 100%. Totalmente irreal.

\- Usa Tumba de Rocas.

Red dio la orden con voz monótona, mientras las piedras comenzaban a formarse alrededor de Charmeleon. Ash, entretanto, se percató de que Red lo veía como si estuviera loco. Muy bien, si pensaba eso, sería mucho más fácil sorprenderlo.

\- ¡Detén las rocas con Disparo de Seda! - ordenó Ash.

Butterfree comenzó a lanzar hilo tras hilo, incluso mientras las piedras volaban hacia él. Consiguió atraparlas todas, atándolas contra el suelo para evitar que le llegaran. El ataque quedó completamente neutralizado. Al ver la expresión conmocionada de Red, Ash se rio con ganas.

\- Entrené a Butterfree para pelear contra Brock y sus ataques de Tumba de Rocas. Sé cómo pararlos. ¡Ahora, Psicorrayo!

El shock en el sistema de Red por la forma en como su oponente negó su ataque se vio aumentado cuando vio sus números. "¿?%". Eso jamás había pasado. Siempre veía algún número, pero el momento en que la pelea contra Ash inició, en el momento en que podría empezar a analizarlo, su poder… le falló por completo, como un error en el sistema. No había otra forma de describirlo, y tratar de determinar algo más le tomaría demasiado tiempo…

Lo único que lo sacó del shock fue el golpe directo del Psicorrayo. Charmeleon logró soportar bien el ataque, pero decidió no dejar que eso volviera a suceder al ver la fuerza con la que lo empujó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Charmeleon, usa Furia Dragón!

\- ¡Psicorrayo!

Los dos ataques colisionaron con igual fuerza, mientras Red todavía no había superado el shock de que Ash haya bloqueado su ataque.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Somnífero! – Ash decidió irse por la táctica más obvia, mientras Butterfree empezaba a soltar sus esporas adormecedoras.

\- ¡Dispérsalas con Furia Dragón! – exclamó Red.

En aquel momento deseó que Charmeleon tuviese un ataque de tipo Fuego de largo alcance, pero esto tendría que servirle. Lanzando llamas de dragón de color azul, el polvo fue dispersado, diluido y neutralizado por completo.

\- ¡Ahora, Viento Plateado!

Los ojos de Red se ensancharon al ver como Ash usó el ataque de Butterfree para enviarle los restos de la Furia Dragón de regreso a Charmeleon, que retrocedió después de recibir el impacto combinado de la ráfaga de viento y su propio fuego de dragón.

Entretanto, en las tribunas, Scott veía la batalla con interés, mientras Yellow, de pie a su lado, le gritaba tan fuerte como podía a Red que le pateara el trasero a Ash, y Pikachu sonaba a que trataba de ganarle con sus propios gritos a la niña rubia, con ayuda también de Goomy, animando a su entrenador. Pero Scott no les prestaba atención, estaba demasiado enfocado en los dos oponentes.

Ash y Red. El primero era un entrenador capaz de sacarse de la manga medios inesperados pero efectivos para lograr la victoria, aunque sus Pokémon todavía no eran demasiado fuertes o durables para soportar o infligir daño. El segundo había criado Pokémon fuertes y tenía planes efectivos, pero le faltaba capacidad de improvisación y se enfocaba solo en tácticas tradicionales. Ambos tenían un gran potencial, pero todavía les faltaba madurar para desarrollarlo. Cualquiera de ellos… los dos podrían ser potenciales retadores para la Frontera de Batalla. En un futuro cercano, los dos podrían desarrollar la fuerza y habilidades necesarias para serlo.

Pero no sería el día de hoy, y probablemente tampoco la semana próxima. Habría que dejarles tener experiencia en unas cuantas ligas primero.

\- ¡Colmillo de Fuego!

Con sus quijadas en llamas, Charmeleon saltó sobre una de las rocas que quedaron en el campo y se preparó para morder a Butterfree.

\- ¡Disparo de Seda! – gritó Ash.

El chorro de hilo amarró el hocico de Charmeleon, causando que las llamas que había en él se disolvieran por falta de oxígeno. Charmeleon todavía siguió avanzando hacia Butterfree, y sin querer todavía alcanzó a darle un cabezazo en el pecho, apenas aterrizando bien en el suelo, mientras Butterfree se sujetaba el pecho donde lo golpearon.

\- ¿Butterfree, te sientes bien? – preguntó Ash.

\- Free. _Sí, eso creo… aunque eso me dolió en el exoesqueleto._ – dijo Butterfree al recuperar el aliento.

Con un rugido, Charmeleon logró romper ese bozal improvisado, mostrando que todavía no había terminado. Sin embargo, cuando este empezó a toser, Red se dio cuenta de que haberse tragado su propio Colmillo de Fuego no le vino nada bien, evidenciado por las motas de humo negro que empezó a echar. Escuchó a Ash gritar una orden para Viento Plateado, ¿acaso estaba intentando aumentar su poder con su efecto adicional?

\- ¡Agáchate! – gritó Red. Charmeleon le obedeció y se echó al suelo, con lo que el Viento Plateado pasó por encima de él sin causarle daños. – ¡Garra de Sombra!

Lanzándose con una garra de energía púrpura oscura, Charmeleon corrió hacia el Pokémon Insecto. Ash intentó insistir con otro Viento Plateado para bloquearlo. Butterfree empezó a aletear, pero el ataque no sirvió de mucho para detener al Pokémon de Fuego. Ash se dio cuenta de que tal vez le hubiese ido mejor en eso utilizando Ráfaga, justo cuando la Garra de Sombra lo golpeaba. Butterfree cayó desplomado en el suelo, mientras que Charmeleon aterrizó de pie.

Red pensó que esta tal vez sería su oportunidad, aunque no pudiera ver la victoria. Se preguntó… ¿así era como se sentía pelear de manera normal? Interesante…

\- ¡Termina esto con Colmillo de Fuego! – exclamó Red. Charmeleon se lanzó a la carga mientras Butterfree se esforzaba por volver a levantarse.

\- ¡Rápido, usa Psicorrayo! – ordenó Ash.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Butterfree obedeció la orden, y lanzó un ataque certero. Directo al pecho de Charmeleon, pareció ser un golpe crítico. Charmeleon salió volando hacia atrás varios metros, y aterrizó de espaldas en el suelo. Justo cuando Butterfree se las arreglaba para volver a levantarse, Charmeleon también trató de ponerse de pie. Pero los dos estaban temblando por el esfuerzo, ya no podrían continuar por mucho más.

\- ¡Miren eso! ¡Ambos Pokémon han sufrido daños severos y se rehúsan a caer! ¿Quién logrará levantarse?

El lento pero desesperado esfuerzo para ponerse de pie continuó, mientras los dos oponentes se miraban desafiantes uno al otro.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Butterfree! – lo motivaba Ash, aunque estaba apretando los dientes.

Esta vez, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sintió ese destello de poder en sus ojos. Ash podría, si lo deseaba, usar su habilidad para darle a Butterfree ese incremento de energía que necesitaba. Eso aseguraría que Butterfree saliera victorioso de esto. Pero…

Si hacía eso, sentiría que la victoria sería vacía. Igual como detestó haber perdido contra Ritchie por culpa de la interferencia del Equipo Rocket, detestó haberle ganado a Wattson hacía tantos… lo que hubiera sido de tiempo. De haberle ganado a Cameron en Unova, se hubiese odiado a sí mismo de haber ganado por una ventaja injusta. Él creía en sus Pokémon, y si utilizaba su poder para ayudarles a ganar todas sus batallas, ¿qué mensaje enviaría eso?

Pudo sentir que Butterfree estaba de acuerdo con él, y sospechó que muchos de sus Pokémon también compartirían dicha visión. Sabían que Ash creía en ellos y en su poder, y no querían ganar con ventajas injustas. Ganarían con su propia fuerza, o caerían por su falta de ella.

\- Charmeleon... – murmuró Red. Esta pelea, que creyó que sería una victoria fácil, ahora estaba literalmente pendiendo de un delgado tendón. A quienquiera que le fallaran los músculos primero, perdería.

Algunas batallas se deciden por fuerza de voluntad. Otras por quién lleva más tiempo combatiendo. Y otras más por la experiencia. Esta batalla se decidió por un simple factor que no era muy diferente de todos los anteriores. Entre una mariposa y un lagarto… ¿quién tenía más fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo?

Charmeleon se puso de pie, con las piernas temblándole. Butterfree trató de hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía la masa muscular para hacerlo. Si estuvieran en lo salvaje, aquí sería cuando el Charmeleon se comería al Butterfree, o al menos, haría un excelente Fatality al estilo de Mortal Kombat. Pero no estaban en lo salvaje, y comerse a los Pokémon del oponente era ilegal. Había reglas, y un tiempo límite para que un Pokémon volviera a levantarse antes de que se diera una decisión.

\- ¡Butterfree, usa Disparo de Seda para levantarte!

Ash trató de hacer un último esfuerzo desesperado. Butterfree levantó la cabeza con dificultad y trató de acumular hilo en su boca… pero todo lo que escupió fue un hilillo delgado y débil, cayendo como un motor averiado que se paraba. El mensaje era claro.

\- ¡Butterfree ya no puede pelear! ¡Los ganadores son Red y su Charmeleon!

\- ¡Ya lo oyeron, amigos! ¡Tras un largo e intenso combate lleno de sorpresas, Red ha logrado vencer a Ash Ketchum apenas por los pelos! – exclamó Tucker dramáticamente. – ¡Y así termina nuestro torneo, gracias a todos los participantes!

Para enfatizar lo que dijo, Charmeleon se dejó caer hacia atrás, jadeando, aunque no inconsciente. Sí fue por los pelos, por los pelos que no tenía. Red y Ash caminaron hacia el campo para recoger a sus Pokémon. El primero le puso la mano en el hombro a su Charmeleon y activó la Pokébola, mientras Butterfree ahora era recogido por los brazos de Ash. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, parecía estar tomando bastante bien su derrota. Sintió que tenía que decirle algo.

\- Estuviste… impresionante. – habló Red, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Ash. – Peleaste mucho… mejor de lo que me esperaba, especialmente cuando vi que elegiste a tu Butterfree. Lo has criado muy bien.

\- Gracias. – respondió Ash. Por dentro se sentía molesto por haber perdido, pero no iba a dejarlo salir. – Y entonces… ¿tú también planeas ir a la liga?

\- Así es. – Red asintió.

\- Entonces, tal vez nos veamos allí para la revancha. – concluyó Ash.

Entre dos entrenadores que se conocían tan poco, no había mucho más que decir.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

\- ¿Sabes algo? Pareces estar llevando esto demasiado bien.

Esa era Misty hablando, mientras el trío atravesaba la salida de Pueblo Lavender hacia el sol poniente, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste, rumbo a Celadon. Iris a su vez lo veía con curiosidad, se le hacía muy extraño ver que no tenía ninguna depresión o rabia visible. Como si lo vieran feo, y por ese comentario, Ash frunció el cejo.

\- No puedes ponerte a llorar cada vez que pierdas, especialmente por una pelea que no es importante. Tomaré lo que aprendí de esa derrota y lo usaré para ayudar a Butterfree y a mis otros Pokémon a volverse más fuertes.

Por supuesto, considerando la manera en que Butterfree perdió, arreglarlo no sería tan simple como lo fue enseñarle Puño de Hielo a Buizel para contrarrestar a un Mr. Mime. Era una de esas limitaciones que los Pokémon nunca podrían superar: igual que un Rhydon capaz de surfear no podía evitar ser débil a ataques tipo Agua, Butterfree no podría desarrollar los músculos de acero de un Machamp o algo así. El estilo de Ash siempre había sido trabajar con las fortalezas de sus Pokémon, sin obligarlos a tratar de remover sus debilidades como lo hacía Paul, ni presionarlos más allá de sus límites. Con eso nunca lograría nada.

* * *

 _ **En el Centro Pokémon de Lavender…**_

Yellow había terminado de festejar la victoria y ahora dormía como bebé, probablemente por andar comiendo tanto dulce durante la competencia. Sus Pokémon ya estaban curados, y partirían hacia su siguiente destino en la mañana. Red, sin embargo, no podía dormir. Su mente seguía volando, pensando en las batallas de ese día… particularmente esa última, contra Ash.

Ese entrenador fue capaz de hacer que sus posibilidades de victoria se volvieran completamente ininteligibles. Era la primera vez que le pasaba, y eso fue incluso antes que Red lo viera de nuevo con su poder activo. Pudo ver lo que había en él. Ash tenía algo, algo que Red solo podría haber descrito como un pozo infinito lleno de energía, como agua que emergía desde un géiser que nunca se agotaba. Un poder que claramente ya había utilizado anteriormente. ¿Acaso Ash también era como él? Y si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no utilizó su poder durante su batalla, si podía hacerlo de manera natural?

Red tenía la corazonada de que Ash tal vez no lo usó porque pensó que sería hacer trampa. Tal vez lo sería, si alguien sugería que usar un Pokémon tipo Fuego contra uno de tipo Insecto, o uno de tipo Fantasma contra un Luchador era hacer trampa. Red lo sabía, Ash podría haber ganado esa pelea… él solamente ganó porque Ash eligió no utilizar su poder. Entonces, ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿Era esa una pelea que él, Red, había ganado, o simplemente una pelea que Ash perdió? Las preguntas no saldrían de su mente por un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Vaniville, región Kalos…**_

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, con la transmisión al aire varias horas después por la diferencia de horarios, cierta jovencita se recostaba en su cama, muy triste por haber visto la derrota de su querido amigo.

\- Oh, Ash… – murmuró para sí misma.

Cerrando los ojos para abandonarse en el sueño, en la oscuridad de su cuarto nadie pudo ver que su cabello, antes de color rubio miel, se tornó brevemente en un tono negro, como si este reflejara su estado de ánimo, su tristeza.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y así concluye el arco del Torneo en el Domo de Batalla. ¿Qué les parecieron los combates? Bien, Ash había tenido una excelente racha invicta hasta el momento en esta nueva línea temporal, pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin eventualmente. Ya vieron que incluso peleando con desventaja pudo poner a Red contra las cuerdas, con todo y que este estaba utilizando su propio poder de bloodliner (que al parecer, resulta inservible contra alguien tan impredecible como Ash). A diferencia de Red, Ash no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba ayudándose con su poder, y él decidió no utilizar el suyo ahora que ya parece tener al menos cierto grado de control. Y más todavía, sus charlas con Iris y Misty después de que ellas perdieron también me gustaron mucho. Es muy raro verlo a él siendo el miembro maduro del grupo, ¿no les parece? Pero creo que es una de las cosas que me gusta de esta historia, al parecer, todas las derrotas que sufrió en la línea temporal pasada le sirvieron para aprender algo (y esta vez no lo va a olvidar). Y claro, como yo lo veo, la victoria en la eventual revancha será mucho más dulce de ese modo.

Otro punto que encontré interesante aquí, fue lo que dijo Scott acerca de evolucionar a los Pokémon. Durante la serie original, Ash muy rara vez hizo evolucionar a los suyos, y a pesar de eso podían enfrentarse cara a cara con Pokémon en estados evolutivos más altos (además de Pikachu vs. Raichu, Bulbasaur empató contra aquel Meganium, y Snivy le ganó al Servine de Trip, por ejemplo). Ese tema será explorado más a fondo en el próximo episodio, creo que les agradará la forma en como lo llevarán. Aparte, habrá otro encuentro que también será muy esperado.

Finalmente, es hora de llegar al hablar sobre el progreso de la traducción en sí. El próximo es el último capítulo de la historia principal que ya está terminado, así que después de publicarlo, la dejaré en pausa para enfocarme en los extras (publicados en la de Chronicles) e ir avanzándolo con calma. Aparte, después de ese habrá lo que yo llamo un punto de inflexión, pues ya comenzaremos a entrar a una etapa más "oscura y seria" de la historia, así que supongo que no vendría mal que se tomen un respiro. Así que, ¿les parece bien? Les aseguro que los capítulos recientes serán muy intensos, así que es mejor que se vayan preparando para ellos.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, DarkIceMax, MardGeer117, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, pirata** (recomendaría que te abras cuenta para poder responderte tus reviews a la brevedad, si no es molestia) y **Amo del vacio.** Con esto concluimos el mes de Enero, cita obligada, 3 de Febrero para el próximo episodio. Hasta entonces.


	18. Emociones de todas clases: Ash vs Paul

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 18:** Emociones de todas clases: Ash vs. Paul.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Celadon…**_

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo desafiar a tu gimnasio?! ¡¿Qué te pasa, tienes miedo de perder?! ¡¿O es algo de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto?!

Las furiosas preguntas de Paul no sacaron ninguna reacción de la joven mujer que estaba frente a él. Parecía estar alrededor de sus veinte, cabello azulado oscuro, llevaba una blusa verde y blanca, y pantalones vaqueros. Su nombre era Erika, líder del Gimnasio Celadon, y había logrado incurrir en la ira de Paul muy, muy rápido.

\- No acepto desafíos de hombres. – dijo ella simplemente. – Encuentro que suelen ser una influencia muy disruptiva para mis queridas amigas y aprendices. Y además, no parecen ser capaces de comportarse como es debido cuando están por aquí.

Por razones desconocidas, los ojos de Erika se dirigieron hacia un punto cerca de una ventana abierta, que iba hacia el interior de un invernadero, que parecía estar bien utilizado y a la vez camuflado por el entorno natural del gimnasio. Erika prosiguió:

\- También suelen distraerse mucho cuando visitan mi gimnasio. Prefiero no ganarme mis victorias solo porque unos adolescentes estúpidos no son capaces de mantener sus ojos en las batallas.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡¿Tienes idea de a cuántos entrenadores les arruinas los planes por esa regla tan estúpida?! – Paul rechinó sus dientes con frustración, particularmente por lo condescendiente que sonó el último comentario que le hizo.

\- Si estás tan desesperado por desafiarme, habrá una audiencia oficial con la comisión de la Liga Pokémon dentro de un mes. Puedes presentar tu caso entonces.

El tono con el que lo dijo, más que ayudarle en algo, sonó como que decía "Espero que te pierdas con los recovecos legales, pero no lo diré", o algo así. ¡¿Un mes?! Ese era tiempo suficiente para ir a ganarse una medalla en otra parte, tal vez hasta dos. ¿En serio creía que alguien se quedaría sentado esperando a que alguien la tirase de su pedestal?

\- O podrías esperar a que el gimnasio quede bajo… nueva administración. – habló una tercera voz, fría y helada, y con un acento bastante familiar para Paul. Acento de Sinnoh, específicamente de Snowpoint.

El entrenador visitante y la líder de gimnasio se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer un poco más mayor, le llevaría unos cuantos años a Erika. Era bastante alta, con cabello azul platinado y ojos azul hielo. Traía puesta una camiseta que parecía de esquiadora, de color azul oscuro, minifalda y botas largas de un azul pálido. Con lo ceñida de la camiseta se podía ver que la mujer estaba bastante dotada en su busto, y Paul pensó que desviar la mirada después de trece segundos era más que suficiente. Erika, por otra parte, se tardó treinta segundos para dejar de mirar en esa dirección.

\- "O sea que los rumores eran ciertos." – pensó Paul, teniendo al menos suficiente dignidad para no burlarse de alguien por sus… preferencias. Después de todo, Wallace no era exactamente un pelmazo debilucho.

\- Oh, es decir que esas amenazas no eran solo de chiste, sí llamaron después de todo a una destructora de dojos. – observó Erika, sonando más seria que cuando estaba hablando con Paul. – ¿Y de quién fuiste discípula? Por tu acento, podría suponer que estudiaste con Candice, y perdiste, ¿me equivoco?

\- Esa niña tonta no tiene el sentido común para dirigir un gimnasio. – dijo la mujer con tono sombrío. – Solo ganó por un golpe crítico, eso fue todo. Ahora, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Morana, ¡y vengo a desafiarte por tu gimnasio!

El rostro de Erika adquirió una expresión más profesional que cuando estaba rechazando de manera tan casual el desafío de Paul. Casi parecía otra persona.

\- Las reglas del líder de gimnasio exigen que acepte cualquier desafío de aquel que quiera mi posición. Pero te lo advierto, vas a perder, igual que Candice.

\- Eso está por verse. – sonrió Morana, pasando entre Erika y Paul, echando un vistazo al gimnasio como si ya se sintiera la dueña del lugar. Antes de seguirla, Erika se volvió hacia Paul, sonriéndole de manera maliciosa.

\- Y bien, muchacho, ¿por qué no pasas? Antes me comparaste con las hermanas de Cerulean, ¿verdad? Es una pena que la belleza que tenían esas tres viniera acompañada de una personalidad tan desagradable, pero odiaría que mantuvieras esa misma impresión de mí.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? – exigió saber Paul, mientras ella sonreía todavía más.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ver cómo me trago mis palabras y cómo me humillan? Además estando aquí, podrás desafiar a la señorita personalidad apenas me haya derrotado, ¿no?

Por lo menos parecía ser inteligente. Un punto para ella por encima de las líderes de gimnasio de Cerulean. Dicho esto las siguió adentro, hasta la arena de duelo. Morana ya estaba lista.

\- Para que quede claro, más te vale que utilices tu mejor equipo contra mí. – empezó a decir Morana, mientras Paul tomaba asiento en las gradas, cruzando los brazos.

En este jardín lleno de flores, hierba y árboles, Paul pudo ver que había docenas de mujeres jóvenes, y al menos un par de ellas de la edad que tenía su madre (que en paz descanse), viendo la confrontación con interés. Y varias otras estaban sentadas y viéndose de maneras muy… cariñositas entre ellas. Claro, si Paul tuviera algo en contra de eso, estaría más molesto de lo que ya estaba solo por el hecho de que Erika no dejaba que entrenadores masculinos retaran su gimnasio.

\- Tendremos una batalla de tres a tres, sin substituciones. La que gane dos de tres combates se quedará con el gimnasio y… ¡¿OYE, ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!

Morana levantó la voz de golpe, y fue entonces que Paul se percató de que Erika se había quedado dormida de pie, mientras Morana le estaba hablando. O sea que los rumores de su narcolepsia también eran ciertos.

\- Oh, sí… – replicó Erika, despertándose con los gritos de Morana. – Sí, sí, solo tengo que ganarte dos veces y te largas.

\- ¡Eso está por verse! – exclamó Morana, viéndola con ojos asesinos. – ¡Empecemos de una vez!

Las dos lanzaron sus Pokébolas al mismo tiempo, liberando a sus Pokémon. Morana, sacó a la enorme cabeza de hielo blanca y negra, Glalie. Erika, al árbol de palma con seis caras, Exeggutor.

\- **¡GLALIE, O SEA, EL POKÉMON CARA HELADA!** – dijo su Pokédex en tono emocionado, para su fastidio. – **¡SE PONE MUY COOL PARA CONGELAR A SU PRESA Y DESPUÉS, O SEA, SE LA COME LENTAMENTE! ¡HELLO, ESO ES COMPLETAMENTE HORRIBLE!**

Desde que salió de Vermillion la maldita cosa había estado hablando como una porrista descerebrada. Y por alguna razón, sospechaba que Ash Ketchum era responsable por eso. Si no fuera porque lo necesitaba, le pediría a su Grotle que lo destrozara a pisotones. O tal vez que se lo comiera, de no ser porque podría ser letal para su Pokémon más fuerte y confiable.

\- ¡Glalie, usa Frío Extremo! – ordenó Morana, y al instante un horrible frío polar empezó a emerger de Glalie.

\- Exeggutor, usa Hipnosis. – replicó Erika con voz calmada.

\- ¡Tor! – Todas las caras frontales de Exeggutor abrieron sus ojos a la vez, liberando una onda psíquica que atravesó el hielo que empezaba a crear Glalie, y apenas lo golpeó, cayó pesadamente como una piedra.

\- ¡Glalie! ¡Despierta, Glalie!

\- Ahora, Comesueños. – Erika volvió a dar su orden con toda la calma del mundo, mientras una energía roja salía del Pokémon tipo Hierba y rodeaba a la roca de hielo durmiente, drenándole su energía. Se mantuvo así por unos buenos minutos, hasta que Glalie finalmente se despertó y canceló el efecto del ataque. Pero después de todo eso ya no se veía tan sano.

\- ¡Grrrr, Glalie, usa Rayo de Hielo! – ordenó Morana furiosa. Una energía blanquecina empezó a formarse entre los cuernos de Glalie.

\- Tormenta de Hojas. – volvió a decir Erika, manteniendo esa calma casi anormal.

Exeggutor bajó la cabeza, enviando un huracán de hojas directo hacia Glalie. Igual que la Snivy de Ash Ketchum, una comparación que hizo que Paul se sintiera todavía más molesto de lo que ya estaba. La Tormenta de Hojas golpeó antes que el Rayo de Hielo terminara de cargarse, con tal fuerza que mandó a Glalie a volar por encima de la cabeza de Morana, cayendo derrotado detrás de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Morana no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Erika entretanto, solo caminó hacia donde estaba su Pokémon palmera y se puso a acariciarlo dulcemente, felicitándolo por un trabajo bien hecho. Ahí estaba la prueba, Erika sí podía respaldar sus palabras con acciones después de todo. Grandioso, por allí se fue su medalla del gimnasio Celadon, ahora tendría que darse toda la vuelta para ir a otro a ganársela. Morana retornó a su Glalie, y sus ojos y cara se pusieron rojos de furia.

\- ¡Eso no pudo pasar, tuviste que haber hecho trampa y…! ¡DEJA DE IGNORARME!

Erika, después de regresar a su Pokémon, había vuelto a quedarse dormida antes que Morana terminara de hacer su acusación. Aunque el momento en el que pasó hizo que Paul arqueara una ceja, sin poder evitar preguntarse si lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacer enojar a la entrenadora de tipo Hielo. O quizás de verdad se quedaba dormida así de pronto y Morana tenía mala suerte.

\- ¡Abomasnow, sal ya!

Erika despertó al sonido del recién salido Pokémon con aspecto de Yeti, y el viento helado que la golpeó en la cara en cuanto este apareció. Se quitó la nieve que se le acumuló de la cara, echándole el ojo con interés al Pokémon de su enemiga.

\- Vaya, tu Abomasnow tiene buen aspecto, Su Alerta Nevada también es impresionante.

\- **ABOMASNOW, O SEA, EL POKÉMON ÁRBOL NEVADO. ¡PUEDE HACER NEVAR, QUÉ FRÍO! ¡Y LA GENTE QUE TENGA ABOMASNOW DE MASCOTAS, HELLO, QUE LE AVISE A LOS DISTRITOS ESCOLARES QUE LOS TIENEN!**

Paul resopló de rabia, rodando los ojos. ¿Por qué los Pokédex no tenían botones de silencio?

\- Muy bien, ¡ve, Victreebel! – dijo Erika, haciendo que apareciera su siguiente combatiente en medio de la nieve, la planta atrapamoscas.

\- ¡Ventisca! – ordenó Morana, y Abomasnow abrió la boca para soplar una fuerte tormenta helada.

\- Día Soleado. – replicó Erika con tono indiferente.

Una luz color naranja apareció en Victreebel, creando un resplandor solar que fundió por completo la Ventisca. La luz se volvió más intensa, y no solo detuvo el ataque, sino que además la nieve que caía por la Alerta Nevada también desapareció en un instante.

\- ¿Sabes algo?, has criado muy bien a tu Pokémon a nivel físico, pero te vendría bien tener más empatía con él. – dijo Erika dándose importancia.

\- ¡Váyanse al diablo tú y tu empatía! ¡Abomasnow, usa Frío…!

\- Bola Meteorológica. – dijo Erika rápidamente, antes que Morana pudiese terminar.

De nuevo un aura ardiente empezó a rodear a Victreebel, que acumuló una esfera de energía en su boca, y la lanzó contra Abomasnow con un sabor muy ardiente. Con ese solo golpe, con doble superefectividad, Abomasnow se desplomó en el suelo, completamente derrotado.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Erika como si nada, ignorando totalmente a la mujer a la cual acababa de darle una paliza en batalla, y dirigiéndose hacia las tribunas. – Eso fue divertido. Ahora, si eres tan amable, por favor retírate.

Mientras Morana seguía mirando a Erika en total shock, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, Paul se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida. El mensaje era claro. Esa medalla no la podría conseguir aquí, frustrantemente.

* * *

 _ **En el camino de Pueblo Lavender a Celadon, un poco antes…**_

Ash y compañía se encontraban descansando antes de continuar hacia su próximo destino. Todos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, a excepción de una de las dos chicas. Específicamente, Iris, que en aquel momento le rondaba por la cabeza, y así había sido desde que era una niña pequeña.

\- "¿Quién soy?"

 **Flashback, tiempo indeterminado…**

 _Una Iris mucho más pequeña, y con su cara triste, miraba con la cabeza gacha al suelo rocoso bajo sus pies descalzos. Le había hecho esta pregunta a un Dragonite ya muy viejo y con el rostro arrugado, y su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices y otras marcas que evidenciaban el paso del tiempo en él. Este Dragonite era para ella lo que los humanos llamarían su "abuelo", pues era una figura masculina anciana y había sido el progenitor de su padre adoptivo, compartiendo la sabiduría que había acumulado con los años con todos aquellos que la necesitaban, incluso cuando creían que estarían mejor sin ella._

 _\- Eres Iris. – le dijo sonriéndole con sabiduría. La joven Iris sacudió su cabeza violentamente._

 _\- Eso no fue lo que quise decir. – le dijo. – Quise decir que yo no soy como tú. No soy como ninguno de ustedes, ni tampoco como nadie de los que viven en los bosques, en los ríos o en las colinas._

 _\- Todos somos únicos en el mundo. Cada Rattata, cada Pidove, cada humano, todos somos especiales de alguna manera. – le dijo en ese mismo tono calmado cuando le dijo su nombre._

 _\- ¿Por qué no podemos ser todos iguales? Así todos podríamos volar, como tú, mamá y papá… pero yo no puedo. Siempre me lastimo cuando trato de hacerlo. – Miró hacia su rodilla que tenía una herida cicatrizada, el resultado de un intento de volar unos días antes._

 _\- Es cierto, yo puedo volar, pero tú puedes hacer otras cosas que yo no. Por ejemplo, una vez pude probar ese delicioso maní tostado después del evento que los humanos llamaron la Batalla de Nimbasa, en las ruinas de la ciudad. El maní había sido afectado por el fuego y muchos de los sabores únicos que los humanos habían cultivado por siglos, nunca me imaginé que pudiera existir algo así. Yo no puedo comprarlos, ni tampoco entrar a un asentamiento humano para conseguir algunos sin que me ataquen. Pero tú si puedes. – La última parte la dijo con un tono divertido, como sugiriendo que le gustaría que fuera a conseguirle algunos de ellos. – Eres una niña muy especial, Iris. Aunque naciste de humanos, posees en tu interior los poderes de los dragones. Los humanos tienen un nombre para los que son como tú: Bloodliners. Por supuesto, nosotros los Pokémon también los hemos llamado de ciertas maneras a lo largo de mis casi doscientos años de vida: los Lucarios los llamaban Guardianes del Aura, guardianes que andaban en la línea entre humanos y Pokémon como agentes preservadores del orden. Los Golurks los llamaban Fundadores, pues fueron ellos quienes crearon a los primeros Golett y Golurk en el pasado antiguo. Y los Mamoswines cuentan leyendas sobre los "Crueles Seres del Calor Infernal", quienes siempre los perseguían con la brutalidad del sol._

 _\- ¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no pude nacer como una Dratini? – preguntó Iris con toda sinceridad, mientras el anciano dragón le sonreía._

 _\- ¿Quizás el destino decretó que necesitarías manos al comienzo de tu vida? – Trató de reírse de su propia broma, aunque Iris no lo hizo. Después prosiguió con un tono un poco más serio. – El por qué cualquiera de nosotros nacemos de la manera que somos, es una pregunta que todos nos hacemos. Tal vez el destino decreta cómo nace cada quién, o tal vez sea solo cuestión de suerte…_

 _La cueva se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos de ellos, mientras ella meditaba en las palabras. Finalmente, Iris volvió a hablar._

 _\- Mis padres humanos… si yo hubiese sido una humana normal, ¿se hubieran quedado conmigo? No me malentiendas, los padres que tengo ahora, también a ti y a todos los demás, de verdad que los amo a todos. Pero…_

 _El anciano dragón se quedó viéndola y le sonrió con algo de tristeza antes de formular su respuesta._

 _\- Muchos Pokémon creen que los humanos son criaturas violentas, incontrolables y destructivas. Las cosas han mejorado en las últimas décadas, pero hay quienes todavía mantienen esa opinión. Y por buenas razones: yo mismo he visto las consecuencias de dos guerras humanas. Ambas fueron luchadas por gente que quería defender sus ideales y aquello que consideraban que era la verdad. Un lado capturaba a los Pokémon en sus esferas, sacándolos de sus hogares, y el otro buscaba su ayuda usando máquinas diseñadas para enlazar los corazones de los humanos y los Pokémon. El resultado, el bando que capturaba a los Pokémon les ayudó a crecer y experimentar cosas que ninguno de ellos podría haber logrado de otro modo, y a hacerse más fuertes trabajando juntos. Aquellos que se hacen llamar Entrenadores, dicen que los humanos y Pokémon juntos como compañeros son mucho más fuertes que por separado o solo cuando se ayudan de manera temporal, y yo puedo dar fe de la fuerza de esa verdad. Pero el otro bando, que se hacen llamar Guardianes, considera que eso contradice los ideales y el derecho de libertad que tienen los Pokémon, y que no deberían arrebatárselos._

 _Iris permaneció en silencio, escuchando con atención._

 _\- Los humanos le temen a lo que no entienden, y ese suele ser el origen de sus guerras. Ese miedo les lleva a cometer acciones que normalmente nunca considerarían. Son igualmente capaces tanto de crueldad como de amabilidad. Afortunadamente, la mayoría se inclinan por la amabilidad, pero aquellos que se inclinan por la crueldad usualmente son los más recordados. – prosiguió el anciano. – He escuchado muchas historias y rumores en los últimos años, Iris. Relatos sobre niños como tú. Hubo un tiempo en que era increíblemente raro que naciera un humano con tus dones, más raro que el evento de un Pokémon con colores alternos. Pero se están volviendo mucho más comunes recientemente, y por razones que nadie conoce. Al menos, yo no lo sé._

 _Iris asintió. Su abuelo era muy sabio, pero ni él lo sabía todo._

 _\- Los humanos le temen a lo que no entienden, y el hecho de que una población se incremente de ese modo es algo que entenderían tanto como yo, te lo aseguro. Pero quiero pensar que, así como hay padres que se deshacen de sus hijos solo por ser "diferentes", también los hay que los aman a pesar de todo. Hay especies que no son buenos padres por naturaleza, Iris. Algunos de ellos solo ponen sus huevos y nunca más los vuelven a ver: los Hydreigons, los Seakings, los Salamences, entre muchos otros. Pero los humanos, en términos generales, son buenos padres. Aquellos capaces de superar las sorpresas inesperadas en sus hijos, fácilmente podrían ser una subespecie de los humanos ordinarios, amorosos y protectores._

 _\- ¿Protectores? – preguntó Iris._

 _\- ¿Acaso tus progenitores humanos podrían haber sido buenos padres? No tengo idea, ¿y para qué especular? Un día tal vez podrías ir a buscarlos, pero no creo que nada bueno salga de eso. Un cazador nunca debe ir tras una presa de la cual no conozca su apariencia, o su comportamiento. Solo recuerda, nadie nace para estar solo. Siempre encontrarás a alguien, sea familia, amigos, o tal vez incluso alguien a quien amar. Tal vez ahora seas muy pequeña ahora para entender lo que quiero decir con "amar", pero ten siempre esto en cuenta: siempre habrá alguien allá afuera esperando por ti. Solo tendrás que encontrarlo._

 _Antes que Iris pudiese reflexionar en las palabras de su abuelo, este se puso de pie, con las articulaciones doliéndole, y teniendo que estirar las alas antes de poder moverlas bien._

 _\- Muy bien, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. Todavía tienes ganas de volar, ¿verdad? Que no se te olvide que no solo los Dragonites de Fiore pueden cargar fácilmente a las personas, y tú eres muy pequeña._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Sus recuerdos terminaron en el momento en que su abuelo la recogió, y su yo más joven pareció sentirse más tranquila y satisfecha, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones y feliz de poder surcar el cielo, aunque no fuese por sus propios medios. Ese había sido uno de sus últimos recuerdos de él, y uno que le venía a la mente mucho más a menudo recientemente.

Recién despertando, Iris se puso a estirarse. Traía puesta una camiseta larga y blanca que Misty le había dado para que durmiera (ropa solo para dormir, seguía sin entenderlo), además de unos shorts color rosa y un par de calcetines blancos. Axew todavía seguía dormido en la esquina de este nido creado con Poder Secreto. Iris salió de su "base secreta", como la llamaban, y afuera se encontró con un trío de personas muy extrañas rondando por el lugar donde Ash estaba durmiendo, llevando con ellos una especie de red para mariposas y un enorme palo. El trío, compuesto por el hombre de pelo morado que Ash enfrentó en el torneo, una mujer pelirroja con el pelo largo y retorcido como una serpiente, y un Meowth parado en dos patas, y parecían tan confusos de verla como ella de ellos. Iris frunció el cejo y gruñó, y rápidamente ellos lo interpretaron como que quería saber qué estaban haciendo aquí.

\- Oh… jeje… hola. Eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad? Iris, ¿así te llamas? Mi nombre es James, esta es Jessie y él es Meowth. Solo acechamos al chico, no te fijes en nosotros.

\- ¿Lo están acechando? – preguntó Iris, de pronto sintiéndose menos tranquila.

\- Sí, lo acechamos para ganarnos la vida. – confirmó James.

\- ¿Cómo un depredador? – La voz de Iris se tornó más agresiva al hacer esta pregunta.

\- Um, quizás, aunque preferiría decir que somos paparazzi o… – Jessie se frenó en seco cuando vio la energía verde manifestándose en las manos de Iris, formando unas filosas garras.

\- Sonsos, por su culpa ahora cree que nos queremos comer al niño… – dijo Meowth al darse cuenta de lo que acababan de provocar.

Lo siguiente fue que todo el trío salió corriendo de terror, mientras una muy agresiva y furiosa chica morena los perseguía, determinada a despedazarlos con sus Garras de Dragón. Por suerte para ellos, el miedo les dio adrenalina instantánea y lograron escaparse ilesos, pero pálidos del susto.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde aquella mañana…**_

Ash en aquel momento estaba rodeado por su equipo, Pidgeotto, Snivy, Aipom, Goomy, Squirtle y Pikachu. Decidió que era tiempo de discutir con ellos un asunto muy importante.

\- De acuerdo, he estado pensando. Después del último torneo, creo que nos… hemos topado con un problema potencial.

\- Pika-Pi Pika. _Y con eso, Ash se refiere al poder defensivo. –_ completó Pikachu por él. – _Y supongo que también el ofensivo, ya que estamos en ello._

\- Miren, a lo que quiero llegar es… quiero saber si ustedes estarían dispuestos a evolucionar o no. – Ash trató de formular la pregunta de manera tan amable como fuera posible, sin sonar a que los estaba tratando de obligar a hacer algo. – Digo, ya sé muy bien que Charmeleon quiere evolucionar, y que Bulbasaur no. Si ustedes quieren… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarles a llegar allí? Si no, ya encontraremos otra manera.

 **\- LA EVOLUCIÓN ES UN PROCESO QUE REQUIERE EN PARTE EXPERIENCIA, Y EN PARTE INSPIRACIÓN. UN POKÉMON SOLO EVOLUCIONARÁ CUANDO ALCANCE CIERTO NIVEL DE FUERZA, Y TENGA LA VOLUNTAD PARA HACERLO.** – agregó Dexter. – **POR SUPUESTO, CON ALGUNOS ES TAN FÁCIL COMO TIRARLES UN TIPO ESPECÍFICO DE PIEDRA PARA ACELERAR EL PROCESO.**

Ash recordó la ocasión en que motivó a Chimchar para que lo ayudara a derrotar a Paul en el Lago Acuity, cuando Chikorita quiso salvarlo del Equipo Rocket, y cuando Snorunt logró hacer funcionar su Rayo de Hielo. Pikachu quiso amenazar al Pokédex echando chispas por lo que sugirió sobre las piedras evolutivas.

\- Es que… estoy preocupado por ustedes. – agregó Ash. – Solo bastó un golpe para que Squirtle y Snivy quedaran al borde, dudo mucho que eso sea bueno para su salud si se vuelve una costumbre…

\- Pikapi. _Ash, tranquilo, ya lo entendieron. No tienes que actuar como si hubieras sonado como Paul. Todo está bien._

\- Sni. _No tengo idea de quién, o qué, es ese tal Paul, pero para ser honesta yo no tengo ningún problema, sea como sea._ – respondió Snivy. – _En serio, la única razón por la cual no evolucioné la primera vez, fue porque no tuve… creo que la respuesta es esa "chispa". Y lo mismo le pasó a Oshawott. Aunque sí sentí… algo, mientras estaba peleando con aquel Riolu. Si esa evolución en Lucario hubiese ocurrido medio minuto más tarde, tal vez yo hubiese evolucionado en ese lugar y momento._

\- Squirt. _Llámalo mi patriotismo, pero me gusta ser un Squirtle. Digo, si estoy en una situación de vida o muerte peleando contra un Moltres, entonces bueno, ahí sí me trago mi orgullo y cambio mis colores._

\- Pom. _Yo sí quiero evolucionar, solo necesito hacer funcionar bien ese Doble Golpe otra vez._ – Aipom fue la primera en decir un "sí", después de dos "tal vez" y un "no" definitivo de parte de Pikachu que no requería vocalización.

\- Caw. _Igual que la mona. –_ Con Pidgeotto, ahora eran dos.

\- Goo-my. – dijo el último restante. Ash frunció el cejo, todavía no podía entender lo que decía Goomy.

\- Pika. _Dice que sí quiere evolucionar._

Ash agradeció a Pikachu por actuar de traductor, y por dentro se preguntó en qué evolucionaría Goomy. Por alguna razón se imaginó algo parecido a un Muk, con cañones láser, cinco ojos, brazos enormes y peludos, y patas como las de una araña con los colores de Goomy por todo el cuerpo.

Quizás por eso él no era el creador de todas las cosas. Un ser como ese, ahora que se ponía a reflexionar, sonaba a que nunca podría tener paz, felicidad ni tranquilidad.

\- De acuerdo, suficiente de eso. Es hora de entrenar. – les dijo, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después, en el laboratorio de Oak…**_

\- Muy bien, fue un duro trabajo, pero ya terminé.

Secándose el sudor de la frente y con la bata manchada de tierra, el Profesor Oak sonrió al ver completado su pequeño proyecto. Plantados en el suelo frente a él crecían unos cien pequeños arbolitos, todos ellos ya con los primeros brotes de bayas. Pensar que eran las mismas que Ash le había enviado con su paquete, pero crecían alarmantemente rápido. Solo necesitaban buena tierra, sol y agua. Y además los Pokémon fácilmente las podían esparcir, pues la deliciosa fruta estaba llena de semillas que dejaban por todo el lugar al terminar de comer. Tanto así que las industrias productoras y distribuidoras de fruta las odiaban a más no poder. Podían fácilmente competir con las manzanas, bananas, nueces duras, y otras plantas comestibles, y también producían buena madera.

Por suerte, también tenían sus medios de control natural fuera de los bosques y huertas: los Pokémon podían esparcirlas y a la vez controlar que no crecieran más de lo necesario. Lo único que hacía falta era una infestación de Pinsirs, un Rhydon torpe, o un Pokémon tipo Fuego y con ello los arbolitos de bayas eran historia. Increíble cuanto tiempo le llevó a la gente descubrir que el fuego podría controlar el crecimiento de árboles de bayas mejor que los pesticidas y de andarse como un loco con una motosierra.

Desde luego, él no planeaba usar veneno, fuego o motosierras con estos arbolitos. Le iban a hacer un enorme recorte de gastos: podía cultivar las bayas en su propio patio trasero y usarlas como reservas de alimento para los Pokémon. Honestamente, ¿por qué no pensó en esto hacía años? ¿Tenía tantos problemas financieros que nunca se le ocurrió que podría ahorrarse mucho dinero simplemente ofreciéndose a sacar de las propiedades de otros los árboles que para ellos podrían ser una peste, y para él serían una mina de oro?

\- Chirp.

El Profesor Oak salió de sus pensamientos respecto a este negocio desperdiciado cuando escuchó los graznidos de un Pidgey. Era un Pidgey salvaje, no parecía tener dueño considerando que sus ojos lucían mucho más cautelosos cuando lo miró fijamente. A este Pidgey recién llegado se le unieron otros dos. Y después otros tres. Y después un par de Pidgeottos, también salvajes. Y así, unos tras otros, fueron llegando más y más pájaros, todos posándose frente a él.

Y luego apareció la Pidgeotto de Ash, que parecía venir en cabecilla de todos ellos. Apenas un par de horas antes, Ash la envió para allá ya que tenía intención de entrenar al menos un poco con cada uno de sus Pokémon, incluso también llevándose a Krabby por un rato. Pidgeotto aterrizó encima de la rama más alta del árbol más cercano, y por alguna extraña razón parecía muy feliz consigo misma. El Profesor se quedó viéndola, y luego a todos los demás pájaros por un momento antes de hablar.

\- Lo que sea que tú y tus amigos estén haciendo, no rompan nada ni se coman toda la comida, y estaremos bien. No espero más renta de su parte fuera de que me dejen tomar notas y componer algo de poesía con ustedes, ¿les parece?

Viendo que no se abalanzaron a atacarlo, todos parecieron encontrar esos términos aceptables.

* * *

 _ **De regreso con Ash…**_

Con un gran esfuerzo, Ash recibió un golpe de la cola de mano de Aipom, chocándola contra el brazo de su entrenador. Aipom retrajo la cola, viéndola con algo de fastidio.

\- Pom… _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser rehacer algo que ya aprendiste una vez?_

\- Dile eso a Charmeleon y su Lanzallamas. – dijo Ash, frotándose el brazo. Aunque no estaba roto o lastimado, ciertamente había sido afectado por el ataque. Después se volteó a ver hacia los restos de un árbol quemado hacia el cual Charmeleon trataba de echarle su aliento.

\- ¡Meleon! _¡Funciona, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué Pokémon de Fuego que se respete no puede hacer Lanzallamas?!_

Por alguna razón, Ash se imaginó a un gran Pokémon pájaro rojo y blanco que vagamente se parecía a Fletchling echándole una mirada asesina a Charmeleon por ese comentario. Como fuera, Aipom había hecho un excelente progreso, casi lograba completar el Doble Golpe. De hecho, casi todos sus Pokémon habían avanzado bastante en su entrenamiento, muchos de ellos se sentían más fuertes, más rápidos y en general mejor que nunca. Krabby ya había aprendido a usar Rayo Burbuja, Disparo de Lodo y Garra de Metal, Bulbasaur había logrado recuperar Semilla Drenadora, y Goomy…

\- ¡Goo! – La pequeña babosa gritaba, tratando de hacer surgir el poder que tenía en su interior y sacarlo afuera, solo para lograr poco más que un pequeño eructo.

De acuerdo, si es que había algún progreso, este no había llevado a ningún ataque espontáneo con meteoritos. Inseguro de qué hacer de momento, Ash se sacó del cinturón y extendió el bastón de Sir Aaron, que todavía tenía aprisionado a Lucario. Como si imitara una ceremonia de nombramiento de caballeros que vio en la televisión una vez, Ash tocó con el bastón lo que supuso que sería el hombro de Goomy. No tuvo ningún efecto. Trató de hacer una pose dramática, haciendo que la luz del sol atravesara por el cristal central y llegara hasta Goomy. Ningún efecto. Finalmente, cogió la piedra que le dieron durante el torneo, y trató de ponerlos ambos enfrente de Goomy. Igual que antes, ningún efecto.

Claramente no podría derribar a dos Pidgeys con un solo Geodude. Así que sin más, volvió a guardar tanto el bastón como la piedra. Ash todavía no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ese susodicho bastón, o cómo ayudar a Goomy a liberar su poder oculto. Ese poder que Ash sabía que tenía en su interior, el poder para liberar un potencial mayor que solo usar Danza de Lluvia y Venganza.

\- Parece que tienes problemas.

Ash se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con Iris y Excadrill, que acababan de llegar al claro donde él y sus Pokémon estaban entrenando. Apenas vio a Excadrill, Charmeleon gruñó y con su Garra de Metal se lanzó a atacarlo. Los dos empezaron a pelear entre ellos, destrozando varios árboles en el proceso, mientras sus entrenadores los ignoraban. Iris prosiguió:

\- Los Pokémon se vuelven más fuertes y evolucionan, gracias a una combinación de poder y voluntad. Sin embargo, diferentes Pokémon se inclinan más hacia una de las dos cosas que a la otra. Los Dragones son más poderosos por naturaleza, pero requieren mucha fuerza de voluntad para evolucionar o aprender nuevas técnicas. Necesitan tener razones muy fuertes, un gran deseo para impulsarse. Necesitan un empuje mayor para empezar, pero una vez que lo consiguen, es mucho más fácil para ellos aprender lo que necesitan.

\- No me digas. – dijo Ash, considerando el consejo que intentaba darle la experta en Dragones por un momento. Iris se quedó observando a Goomy con una expresión pensativa, antes de voltear hacia Ash con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez podría ayudarlos. Creo que conozco un movimiento que le serviría muy bien a tu Goomy. Podría enseñárselo si quieres.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Por las próximas tres horas, Ash dejó que Iris ayudara a Goomy con su entrenamiento, mientras él se iba a practicar con sus otros Pokémon. Eso siempre era un gran beneficio, especialmente ahora que había estado entrenando para perfeccionar su Puño Incremento, el esfuerzo extra siempre era apreciado. Cuando terminó, fue a ver que Goomy e Iris estaban frente a un par de árboles, los dos rodeados con unos anillos de energía verde.

\- ¡Ahora!

Con ese grito, los dos liberaron juntos sus Alientos de Dragón. El fuego blanco verdoso golpeó con fuerza el tronco de los dos árboles, derribándolos por completo, y esta vez sin que hubiese un solo Beedrill que Pikachu tuviese que ahuyentar. Iris miró en la dirección de Goomy mientras sonreía, se notaba bastante orgullosa.

\- ¡Lo lograste! ¡Así es como se ve un Aliento de Dragón perfecto!

\- ¡Sí, eso fue grandioso, Goomy! – lo felicitó Ash. – ¡Gran trabajo, sabía que lo tenías en ti!

\- ¡Goo! – El pequeño dragón empezó a saltar de alegría por la felicitación de su entrenador. Pero entonces, sucedió: el Pokémon empezó a brillar en blanco y aumentar de tamaño.

\- No puede ser… – dijo Ash en completa sorpresa.

Goomy de pronto formó un cuerpo más grande y un largo cuello, con dos antenitas adicionales más largas. Al apagarse la luz, se reveló su nuevo… ¿cómo se llamaba?

\- ¡Sli! – exclamó el antiguo Goomy con orgullo.

 **\- SLIGGOO, EL POKÉMON MOLUSCO Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE GOOMY. SLIGGOO PERCIBE EL MUNDO A TRAVÉS DE UNOS ÓRGANOS AVANZADOS QUE FUNCIONAN TAN BIEN COMO LA VISTA A PESAR DE CARECER POR COMPLETO DE OJOS. EL POR QUÉ CAMBIA LA VISTA POR UNA FORMA DIFERENTE DE PERCEPCIÓN EN SOLO ESTA ETAPA EVOLUTIVA ES UN MISTERIO CIENTÍFICO. SLIGGOO SE BENEFICIA ENORMEMENTE DE LA LLUVIA.**

\- Oh, un Sliggoo. Qué buen nombre, es pegajoso y… espera, ¿dijiste que es ciego? – dijo Ash, mirándolo de manera extraña.

La confusión por el nombre de Sliggoo y sus sentidos no eran solo de Ash. También, cierta pelirroja había estado observando las tres horas de entrenamiento desde detrás del tronco de un árbol. Y todo ese tiempo, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan… quizás no enfadada, pero estaba segura de que era una emoción negativa. Una que Misty no sabía cómo calificar exactamente.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después…**_

Debajo de ese cuerpo azul se ocultaban los músculos aerodinámicos y fuertes de un gran nadador. La gema roja que adornaba su frente canalizaba un distante poder psíquico que sus descendientes algún día podrían heredar. Golduck, la forma evolucionada de Psyduck (y a pesar de su nombre no era dorado) se había cruzado en su camino. Y Misty tenía toda la intención de capturarlo para ella.

El estanque rodeado por el bosque en el cual se habían detenido para descansar era su campo de batalla, rodeado de las hojas verdes, la madera marrón y el agua azul. Y el Psyduck tratando de pretender que era un tronco para no tener que pelear contra su forma evolucionada. Sacudiendo su cabeza en exasperación por el pato, Misty decidió llamar a su otro pájaro acuático para manejar esto.

\- ¡Wingull, usa Ataque de Ala!

Arrojando la bola, la gaviota de tipo Agua-Volador apareció frente al pato evolucionado, con sus alas brillando en blanco. El pato azul contraatacó con un par de garras brillantes, sacando de curso al pájaro e interrumpiendo su ataque, revolcándolo en el suelo. Noqueado.

\- ¡Wingull! – gritó Misty en shock el ver que Wingull cayera de un solo golpe así como así.

\- Duck. _Por eso es que estoy imitando a un tronco. Sugiero que…_

\- ¡Tú no me sugieres nada, Psyduck! – gritó Misty, eligiendo a otro Pokémon después de regresar a su Wingull, mientras Golduck se lanzaba a la carga otra vez.

Con esto salió Poliwrath, que apareció justo en el lugar perfecto para recibir un cabezazo brillante en el estómago. Cabezazo Zen, superefectivo contra un tipo Luchador como Poliwrath. Y por alguna razón la energía ondeante de ese ataque le recordó a Misty de cierto ataque tipo Dragón que había visto recientemente, y eso no ayudó a mejorar su humor. Saltando encima del caído Poliwrath, Golduck se lanzó a la carga hacia ella.

\- ¡Gol! – gritó con furia el pato. Estaba furioso con los humanos que se metían en su territorio. Furioso con los humanos que les robaban sus presas con sus cañas de pescar y dañaban la hierba con sus zapatos y sus cuchillas. Furioso de que un humano horrible con ojos fríos y llenos de desdén lo hubiese atacado con una tortuga gigante de tipo Hierba, solo para después desecharlo como si fuese inútil, diciendo que no le valió de nada la captura y por eso lo liberó de inmediato.

\- ¡Detente! – le gritó Misty, usando todo su poder para darle esa orden.

El furioso Pokémon de tipo Agua, aunque opuso una resistencia visible, obedeció, mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de furia confusa y miedo, mientras iba perdiendo el enfoque en los ojos. Psyduck finalmente dejó de hacer su imitación de tronco, e inclinó la cabeza con preocupación.

\- Duck. _Eso todavía es escalofriante cuando lo haces. De hecho, creo que es más escalofriante ahora._ – le dijo. Misty frunció el cejo, pero era más que solo el Golduck lo que la estaba molestando.

\- La verdad a mí tampoco me gusta hacer eso, Psyduck. Capturar a Goldeen así solo fue una prueba. Esta vez… francamente eso sería hacer trampa, y de todos modos dudo mucho que si capturo a este Golduck me vaya a escuchar.

\- Psy… _Ya siento que viene un pero por allí._

\- Pero si lo dejo suelto por aquí, podría lastimar a alguien. Tal vez incluso a nosotros. De todos modos tú no vas a evolucionar en un futuro cercano.

Misty tomó una de sus Pokébolas vacías y la presionó contra la cabeza del Golduck, todavía bajo su control. Este fue succionado adentro, aunque quería, no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo por escapar. Y con esa última mirada antes de desaparecer, Misty pudo verlo, ese Golduck la veía a ella como un monstruo, y esa mirada se le quedó grabada incluso después que la bola desapareció y fue teletransportada al laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Mientras Misty todavía reflexionaba en esto, Psyduck finalmente dejó su imitación de tronco y se le acercó.

\- Psy. _Eso… fue patético._

Lo directo del comentario de Psyduck hizo que Misty lo mirara con severidad, pero este no se amilanó, sino que continuó hablando.

\- Duck. _No estabas pensando con la cabeza, no estabas concentrada en esa batalla. Algo te está molestando._

\- Estás viendo cosas, Psyduck, nada me está molestando. – Desvió la mirada del pato, tratando de ocultar el rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

\- Psy. _Sí, sí hay algo que te está molestando. Ahora escúpelo, o voy a buscar a Iris._

\- ¡No, ni se te ocurra ir por…!

Misty alzó la voz sonando extremadamente violenta, y al darse cuenta se detuvo, mirando al pato entre sorprendida y avergonzada. No ayudaba en nada que el pato estaba sonriendo triunfante por haberla forzado a hacer eso. Los patos no debían sonreír. Eso se veía mal, muy mal. Finalmente, Misty suspiró, bajando la cabeza y mirando hacia sus pies.

\- Está bien, lo admito. Tienes razón, Psyduck. Iris, ella es lo que me está molestando, y no tengo idea de por qué. – Misty empezó a jugar con unos mechones de su cabello, tratando de distraerse para recuperar la calma. – Es decir, claro, trató de despedazarme cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, pero ya no es eso. Ya no le tengo miedo. No creo que quiera lastimarnos, pero…

\- Duck. _Tienes miedo de que quiera quitarte a Ash._

Misty se sonrojó con eso, todavía sin atreverse a mirar a Psyduck de frente, y tratando de reírse de lo que dijo.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es decir… ella solo es una chica, que le interesan las batallas igual que a él, tiene un cuerpo atlético, apenas hace poco que se dio cuenta de que la gente tiene que usar ropa no solo cuando hace frío, y seguramente se le podría convencer con mucha facilidad de cumplir fantasías nudistas adolescentes. ¿Por qué iba a ponerme celosa?

Su voz no ocultaba el tono de celos, pero entre eso también había preocupación. Y esa preocupación superaba con creces los celos.

\- Psy-y-y. _¿No será porque me acabas de dar una larga lista de razones para sentirte celosa? Alguien en Hollywood podría hacer una comedia de dos temporadas con esos conceptos._

Misty se puso todavía más roja, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y enfocando su atención en los cordones de sus zapatos, poniéndose a contar los hilos para mantener su cabeza alejada de "esos" pensamientos.

\- Psy-Duck-Psy. _Seré honesto, Misty. Lo que estoy viendo es que estás celosa de que la chica nueva se esté acercando tanto a Ash. Y también estás preocupada, y eso es lo que te carcome. Piensas que Iris quiere quitarte a Ash. Crees que se va a acercar a él tanto como tú, y luego se lo llevará dejándote totalmente sola._

Misty ya no podía sonrojarse, ahora estaba completamente pálida. Los ojos se le brotaron y la boca le quedó entreabierta. Las palabras de Psyduck dieron totalmente en el blanco, cada una de las realizaciones la golpeó como un puñal en su cerebro. Sin importar cuanto quisiera negarlo, no podía, porque todo era cierto. Psyduck la leía como un libro abierto, y sabía exactamente lo que la preocupaba. Esta chica nueva, a pesar de cómo se conocieron, había empezado a agradarle a Misty como persona y compañera de viaje. Tenía miedo de que Iris quisiera quitarle a una de las pocas personas que la habían tratado con amabilidad en toda su vida, igual que sus hermanas siempre le quitaban sus juguetes cuando era niña. Era un pensamiento, una debilidad que había tenido todo el tiempo, pero no había querido admitirlo. Siempre tuvo miedo de perder las cosas que le importaban. En parte esa era la razón de no querer volver a Ciudad Cerulean, por miedo a que sus hermanas intentaran quitarle a sus Pokémon. Ellos eran lo más importante en su vida; sin ellos, se quedaría sin nada ni nadie a quién darle ni de quién recibir afecto.

Y a diferencia de sus hermanas, Iris probablemente lo haría sin tener la menor idea de las implicaciones. Lo cual, de alguna manera, le sentaría peor que si lo hiciera de manera intencional y por malicia. Todos esos pensamientos seguían dando vuelta en la cabeza de Misty, pero una sola línea de parte de Psyduck, los dejó en segundo plano.

 _\- … privándote de un amigo, compañero, y pareja._

La última palabra hizo que Misty recuperara el color natural de su cara, y su expresión cambió de vergüenza y depresión a vergüenza y enojo. Le echó una mirada asesina a Psyduck por asumir eso, aunque de dientes para adentro, ese pensamiento sí cruzaba por su mente por momentos, incluso antes de que lo mencionara.

Psyduck solo se encogió de hombros, como si esa fuese la respuesta que quería sacarle. Quizás al ver que estaba deprimida se puso a fastidiarla solo para tratar de hacerla volver a la normalidad. O quizás, solo estaba siendo él y tenía que salirle con estupideces. De cualquier manera, todo esto le dio mucho en qué pensar a la chica, por lo visto, tendría decisiones muy importantes que tomar en un futuro.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

Los matorrales en el camino hacia Ciudad Celadon. Este era un lugar que Ash recordaba con cierto nivel de nostalgia. Un lugar donde había sido golpeado, humillado, donde se había sentido inferior a Gary, y donde había compartido con sus amigos su dedicación a ciertos artículos de mercancía de la Liga Pokémon. ¿Qué tenían en común todas estas cosas?

Simple, todo esto estaba conectado a un Pokémon conocido como Primeape. Su primer Pokémon de tipo Luchador, un Pokémon poderoso y violento con el cual viajó por muy corto tiempo, antes de ofrecérselo a un experto en Pokémon de tipo Luchador para que pudiese entrenarlo mejor. Había tenido buenas noticias de su Primeape a lo largo de… todo el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, ganando muchas competencias importantes, y a Ash le encantaría sin duda volver a entrenar a Primeape. Sería grandioso…

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El trío detuvo su avance abruptamente cuando escucharon ese sonido, y vieron como un objeto de color marrón claro salía volando por los aires, tal vez como resultado de algún ataque muy poderoso, y se perdía en el horizonte.

 **\- PRIMEAPE DETECTADO EN EL AIRE. TRAYECTORIA DE ATERRIZAJE DESCONOCIDA, COORDENADAS EXACTAS DE DESTINO Y POSIBILIDADES DE SUPERVIVENCIA INCALCULABLES CON INFORMACIÓN ACTUAL. RECOMIENDO CONSULTAR AL EQUIPO ROCKET PARA ARREGLAR LAS DEFICIENCIAS**.

Ash solo se quedó en shock, estático, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de ver.

\- Pikapi… _Ash… ese era nuestro Primeape._ – Pikachu, que estaba igual, solo confirmó lo que ya era obvio.

\- Nada mal, Pikachu, nada mal. Ese Primeape se veía prometedor, pero si salió volando así de fácil, no debía ser tan bueno después de todo. Regresa.

Esa voz sonaba muy, muy familiar. Y a Ash no le gustó eso para nada. Tras el sonido de una Pokébola regresando a su ocupante, de entre la hierba alta que rodeaba el camino salió, por supuesto, Paul, y este inmediatamente fijó la mirada en Ash.

\- Ah, eres tú. – lo saludó con su usual nivel de desdén, ignorando por completo a Misty e Iris. – ¿Qué has hecho últimamente? ¿Planeas tomar un atajo a la Liga Pokémon derrotando a unas bellezas descerebradas? No, espera, si eso ya lo hiciste.

Paul. El entrenador que puso a prueba sus ideales con una fuerza que ningún otro al que se había enfrentado tuvo jamás. El entrenador que trató con brutalidad a Chimchar, y dejó abandonados a quién sabía cuántos otros Pokémon por considerarlos débiles o inútiles. El entrenador que acababa de mandar a volar por los aires a su Primeape. El entrenador que podría haber matado a su Primeape…

La visión de Ash se tornó completamente roja, mientras sus recuerdos de Primeape pasaban rápidamente por su mente. Aunque al principio no se llevaban bien, cuando se separaron habían formado un lazo irrompible entre ellos. Ahora, por culpa de lo que había hecho Paul, ese lazo podría haberse perdido para siempre. El fuego furioso en los ojos del entrenador se contagió a los de su Pikachu, que también estaba echando chispas de las mejillas, y solo esperando a que Ash dijera una sola palabra para castigar al responsable. Aunque Paul no tuviera manera de saber la historia de ese Primeape, eso no calmó para nada la furia que Ash sentía. Apretando los dientes y los puños, la cara de Ash pasó de estar pálida del shock a ponerse roja de pura rabia, y la usualmente inamovible mueca de desdén de Paul pareció romperse por un momento, sorprendido del repentino cambio en el semblante de Ash.

\- ¡¿Crees que si quisiera tomar un atajo a la Liga Pokémon seguiría retando a líderes de gimnasio?! ¡Y para que quede claro, puedo vencerlos mejor que tú!

Misty e Iris se sorprendieron de la cantidad de furia que había en su voz. Estaba apretando los puños con fuerza, y estos temblaban por la rabia que se esforzaba por contener. Ash podía sentir sus uñas enterrándose en sus palmas, incluso a través de sus guantes. Y ese dolor parecía alimentar todavía más a su ira.

\- Te vi por televisión en ese torneo. Tengo que decirlo, me sorprende que no hayas perdido sino hasta la final con esos Pokémon tan debiluchos. En serio, ¿cómo hiciste para conseguir esa medalla de pase rápido con esos Pokémon? De nuevo, me han dicho que no es difícil ganarte todas tus medallas incluso estando sentado en un sofá, si tienes suficiente motivación.

Para alguien que no estuviese sufriendo algún estado emocional extremo, sería fácil darse cuenta que lo último que dijo Paul era claramente un intento de provocar una pelea con Ash. Parecía estar furioso por algo y quería desquitarse. Eso fue obvio para Misty, e incluso Iris también pareció verlo de ese modo, incluso sin el contexto de lo que Paul decía, sobre ese "pase rápido" o el "sofá", sin saber qué tendrían que ver en este asunto. Pero para Ash y Pikachu, que ya estaban furiosos con Paul incluso desde antes de que pronunciara una palabra, era algo totalmente diferente. Algo mucho más personal.

\- ¡Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras! ¡Aquí y ahora, te reto a una batalla! ¡Te voy a demostrar cómo me gané mis medallas! – Ash le apuntó a Paul con su puño para efecto dramático, y Pikachu lo imitó rápidamente. Paul sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te parece un tres contra tres? ¿El que gane dos de tres batallas?

Apenas unos minutos después, Ash y Paul estaban frente a frente. Los dos planeaban usar el camino entre las planicies como su campo de batalla improvisado. No había tráfico por allí, así que era poco probable que fueran a ser interrumpidos. Pero esa no era la mayor de las preocupaciones en aquel momento.

\- Esto no puede terminar bien. – dijo Misty.

\- Oye, admito que no he tenido muchos encuentros con hombres adolescentes, pero… ¿este comportamiento es normal? – preguntó Iris.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Es como… si estuvieran compitiendo por nosotras, una pelea por apareamiento…

\- Hum… dudo que ese sea el caso. – Misty la interrumpió, poniéndose pálida.

A los pocos segundos, Misty tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca. Ese pensamiento hizo que le dieran ganas de vomitar. La idea de que Ash y Paul estuvieran peleando por ella, y que el segundo ganara… tuvo que respirar profundo para calmar su estómago, y destapó su cantimplora para tomar un trago rápido antes que se le viniera encima, y quitarse ese mal sabor de la boca. Entre este y el anterior encuentro que tuvo con Paul, no había visto absolutamente nada en él que le pareciera atractivo. Tenía una cara dura como piedra, nunca sonreía ni daba muestras de cariño ni respeto por nada ni por nadie, y esos ojos siempre con esa expresión permanente de desprecio. Ciertamente no tenía unos ojos grandes y amables, complementados con una gran sonrisa que irradiaba compasión…

\- Me alegra saber eso. Preferiría no tener que estar esperando nada en este momento. – dijo Iris, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Misty respecto a cierta persona, y evitó que volviera a sonrojarse.

En ese instante, los dos entrenadores liberaron a sus Pokémon, listos para empezar la batalla.

\- ¡Grotle, Hojas Navaja! – ordenó Paul, mientras su tortuga rugió en respuesta, mandando una oleada de hojas filosas contra Charmeleon.

\- ¡Usa Nitrocarga, al ataque! – replicó Ash, con una ferocidad muy inusual en él. Charmeleon sonrió salvajemente al oír la furia en la voz de su entrenador, no sabía qué le habría pasado, pero tuvo que admitir que le gustó como sonaba.

\- ¡Char! _¡Oh sí, ya estamos hablando!_ – Ese estado emocional quería decir que Charmeleon podía irse con todo lo que tenía.

Pisoteando duro en el suelo, Charmeleon brilló envolviéndose en llamas, y se lanzó de frente hacia las hojas. Estas se quemaron al contacto con el fuego, y Charmeleon chocó con toda su fuerza contra Grotle. La tortuga retrocedió unos metros, pero seguía de pie, sin evidenciar cansancio.

\- ¡Golpe de Roca! – ordenó Paul.

\- ¡Cola de Dragón! – replicó Ash.

Grotle alzó una pata brillante, para encontrarse con la cola de Charmeleon, reforzada con energía azulada, chocando con gran fuerza. Ash sentía que la sangre le hervía a través de la piel, como si fuese a sufrir una combustión espontánea en todo su sistema. Iba a vengar a Primeape, aunque eso significara agarrarse a golpes con Paul personalmente. De hecho, en aquel momento la idea de tirarle uno o dos dientes de la boca a Paul sonaba extremadamente tentadora. Pero eso no iba a ser necesario: Charmeleon tenía otros cuatro miembros que podía utilizar, mientras que Grotle no podía levantar otro sin caerse. Charmeleon no necesitaba un poder especial para leer el pensamiento de Ash, y la idea le gustaba.

\- ¡Ahora, Garra de Metal! – gritó Ash.

Las garras de Charmeleon se cubrieron de energía metálica y se extendieron. Esa sonrisa salvaje todavía seguía firme en su rostro, sin duda que estaba disfrutando de esta nueva versión de Ash, nada como soltarse a pelear a todo lo que tenía y con fuerza. El ataque le dio de lleno a Grotle en la parte superior de su caparazón, y ahora empezó a sentirse cansado.

Por su parte, Paul parecía estar extrañamente calmado, considerando la situación actual de la batalla. Normalmente, cuando veía que su Pokémon iba perdiendo una batalla se pondría molesto, pero esta vez, solo estaba… tal vez indiferente, como si nada estuviera pasando.

\- ¡Hojas Navaja!

Con otro rugido, aunque sin ningún aumento visible por Espesura para reforzar el ataque, las hojas afiladas salieron volando directo hacia Charmeleon. Dieron en el blanco, pero Charmeleon pareció soportar bien el daño, considerando que todavía sonreía salvajemente.

\- ¡Acabemos con él, Charmeleon! ¡Usa Pilar de Fuego! – gritó Ash. Charmeleon se quitó una hoja que le quedó en el hombro antes de actuar.

\- ¡Char! _¡Prueba mi poder! ¡Saborea mi victoria, y tu derrota, con mi gran, asombroso e indomable poder!_ – gritó Charmeleon mientras clavaba sus garras en la tierra.

Paul, en respuesta, simplemente chasqueó los dedos, y varios fragmentos blancos salieron volando del caparazón de Grotle. Las llamas lo rodearon justo cuando las piedras que lanzó salían volando lejos, y la explosión levantó a la tortuga y lo hizo caer con fuerza de espaldas al suelo. Al extinguirse las llamas, Grotle yacía derrotado, chamuscado a más no poder, pero todavía vivo.

\- ¡Excelente, Charmeleon! – lo felicitó Ash alzando su puño, y sintiéndose muy bien de haber podido derrotar a ese poderoso Pokémon de Paul.

Charmeleon levantó los brazos hacia el cielo, todavía resoplando fuego de la boca mientras celebraba su triunfo. Paul regresó a su Grotle, sin decir ni una palabra. Ni siquiera "patético", pero Ash estaba demasiado feliz para ponerle atención a eso.

\- ¡Así se hace, Ash! – celebró Iris, feliz de ver a Ash ganar mientras retornaba a Charmeleon.

Misty, sin embargo, frunció el cejo. Esa pelea… algo no estaba bien. Casi parecía que Paul se había dejado ganar. Ella sabía cómo eran las derrotas; las había visto por años en las peleas de su familia. Eso no fue una derrota. Eso había sido completamente planeado. Ahora comenzaba el segundo asalto…

\- ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Nidoking, prepárate para la batalla!

Pikachu saltó hacia el campo, poniéndose enfrente de la enorme evolución final de Nidoran, pero sin dejarse intimidar por su gran adversario púrpura a pesar de la mirada amenazante, tan parecida a la de su entrenador.

\- Pika Pikachu. _Hmm, ¿tipo Tierra? Vamos a ver si puedo electrocutarte con algo de esfuerzo. A ver si con el cuerno…_ – El pensamiento de Pikachu se vio interrumpido cuando unas piedras blancas salieron de la nada y comenzaron a caerle como granizo por todos lados. – ¡Pika!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gruñó Ash furioso. Paul entretanto, sonrió malignamente mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

\- Oh, ¿no me escuchaste cuando le di la señal a Grotle para que usara Trampa de Rocas durante ese último ataque que hiciste? Qué lástima, creí haber sido claro.

\- ¡¿Trampa de Rocas!? – Ash apretó los dientes, en aquel momento lo único que quería era correr al otro lado del campo de batalla y caerle a golpes a Paul directamente. Muy bien, tal vez derrotar a su Nidoking con un Pokémon tipo Eléctrico le daría una lección.

\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido! – El pequeño ratón se lanzó hacia Nidoking dejando una estela blanca, pero Paul no parecía preocupado.

\- Usa Bulldozer. – dijo Paul simplemente.

Nidoking golpeó la tierra con sus dos enormes puños, enviando una ola de tierra hacia el veloz Pikachu, interrumpiendo el ataque y haciendo que saliera volando, aterrizando de espaldas cerca de donde estaba Ash.

\- Pi… – Pikachu se volvió a poner de pie, frotándose la espalda mientras echaba chispas por las mejillas. – _Auch… esto me va a doler mañana. ¡Come Atactrueno!_

\- ¡Patada Doble! – gritó Paul, y Nidoking se lanzó hacia Pikachu, con sus patas brillando en blanco.

\- ¡Bloquea con Cola de Hierro! – contraatacó Ash, haciendo que Pikachu apretara los dientes por no poder freír al Nidorino sobrealimentado.

Saltando y dando un giro en el aire, Pikachu logró desviar las dos patadas con su Cola de Hierro, haciendo que Nidoking retrocediera, teniendo que agitar los brazos para poder estabilizarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

Justo en lo que Nidoking lograba apoyar bien los pies de nuevo, Pikachu se lanzó a golpearlo en el pecho, volviendo a desestabilizarlo.

\- ¡Ahora, termínalo con Cola de Hierro! – gritó Ash, mientras Pikachu saltaba en el aire con su cola cargándose de energía metálica.

\- ¡Pika! _Muy bien, ¿qué más da si no puedo freírlo? Esto hará que me sienta mejor…_

\- ¡Venochoque! – contraatacó Paul. Nidoking regurgitó algo de su garganta, y escupió un líquido tóxico verde. Este alcanzó a Pikachu en el pecho, enviándolo hacia atrás y dándole tiempo a Nidoking de ponerse de pie otra vez.

\- ¡Pikachu! – gritó Ash preocupado, mientras Paul sonreía.

\- Tienes un Pikachu muy fuerte, Ketchum. Está peleando mejor de lo que me esperaba, y creo que después de todo no tuve alucinaciones de la pelea con el Raichu de ese idiota. Tal vez es mejor que la mía, no que eso sea muy difícil, claro. Pero da igual, un Pikachu sigue siendo un Pikachu. ¡Usa Bulldozer!

Otra vez sobre sus dos patas, Nidoking golpeó el suelo, mandando otra ola de tierra directo hacia Pikachu.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, rápido! – gritó Ash. Pikachu logró incorporarse y se preparó para esquivar, pero la ola de tierra lo golpeó justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar.

\- ¡Pika!

\- ¡Pikachu! – gritó Ash preocupado, justo cuando Pikachu salió disparado directo hacia su estómago, haciendo que los dos se revolcaran en el suelo.

\- Bueno, creo que eso quiere decir que yo gano este asalto. – sonrió Paul. – Nada mal, Nidoking. Nada mal.

Tras perder el segundo asalto, Ash llevó a Pikachu con Misty, y se lo entregó para que lo cuidara. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que realmente se sentía cálido cuando lo tocó, y le pareció muy dulce que Ash le confiara a ella su primer Pokémon de esa manera. Pero por ahora, tenía algo importante que decirle.

\- Ash, algo raro te está pasando, no sé qué es. Sé que Paul es un patán, y lo que te dijo fue muy insultante, pero eso no es todo. Hay algo más que te está molestando, y no estás peleando bien por eso. ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese Primeape que mencionó el Pokédex?

 **\- HUBIERA COMENTADO, PERO LA TRAMPA DE ROCAS ME TOMÓ POR SORPRESA. ¿LES INTERESA SABER SOBRE NIDOKING?**

Ahora no era momento de escuchar al dispositivo. Misty continuó.

\- Paul es un imbécil. No tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie a su alrededor. Pero si dejas que tu ira te controle, vas a perder contra él. Y entonces será un imbécil todavía mayor. Pon tu cabeza en el juego, Ash. Esta no es la manera como normalmente peleas.

No estaba regañándolo ni sermoneándolo. No estaba siendo dura con él, ni tampoco era que se sintiera decepcionada. Todo era solo una simple observación de un comportamiento extraño en alguien en quien había llegado a confiar enormemente, alguien a quien ella admiraba y quería ayudarlo de cualquier manera que le fuera posible. Y eso incluía asegurarse de que él no fuera a perder contra el mayor de los patanes que había visto en la región Kanto.

Ash tomó un profundo respiro, y Pikachu hizo lo mismo, después de tomarse unos segundos para dejar que las palabras de su amiga hicieran su efecto. Asintió, y se llevó la mano a la visera de su gorra… dándole la vuelta.

\- Gracias, Misty. – le sonrió con determinación. Sintió que la ira se le bajaba después de eso.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al campo de batalla. En aquel momento, tanto Misty como Ash no se dieron cuenta de que, detrás de ellos, Iris les dirigía una mirada inquisitiva, como si se viera interesada por lo que acababan de decirse.

\- ¿Terminaste de hablar con tu novia, Ketchum? – dijo Paul con sarcasmo. – ¿O solo es una admiradora tuya? La última vez en Vermillion solamente tenías una, ¿estás reuniendo porristas o algo así?

\- Ellas son mis amigas, Paul. Alguien como tú tal vez no lo entienda, pero a algunos nos agrada la compañía de otros. – replicó Ash. De algún modo ya no se sentía tan furioso por los comentarios de Paul. Todavía le molestaban, pero ya no lo descontrolaban.

\- Tch, que tierno. – dijo Paul con sarcasmo. – ¿Y por qué te volteaste la gorra? Pareces un niño.

\- Quién sabe, tal vez conectarme con mi niño interno me ayude a vencerte. – replicó Ash.

Ya con esto no quedaba nada más que decir. Los dos tomaron a sus Pokémon elegidos.

\- ¡Aipom, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Drowzee, prepárate para la batalla!

En un par de estallidos de luz, la mona se encontró de frente con el tapir, listos para una feroz batalla. Aipom se sorprendió de ver quién era el oponente de su entrenador.

\- ¡¿Ai?! _¡Esperen, ¿qué está haciendo Paul aquí?!_

Tuvo que dejar su pregunta de lado, ya que en ese instante un montón de piedras volaron hacia ella. Aipom logró utilizar su mano de cola para impulsarse y esquivar la mayor parte, pero algunas todavía la golpearon.

 **\- DROWZEE, EL POKÉMON HIPNÓTICO. DROWZEE SE COME LOS SUEÑOS DE LOS NIÑOS, PARA ÉL SON UN MANJAR. LOS NIÑOS CUYOS SUEÑOS SON CONSUMIDOS POR DROWZEE RINDEN UN 13% MENOS EN EXÁMENES ESCRITOS, PERO MEJORAN SUS CAPACIDADES EN MATEMÁTICAS UN 6%. HAY CONTROVERSIA RESPECTO A LOS PADRES QUE UTILIZAN A DROWZEE EN SUS HIJOS ANTES DE EXÁMENES IMPORTANTES.**

 **\- AIPOM, O SEA, ES UNA MONA…** – sonó una voz como de chica adolescente desde el bolsillo de Paul, causando que este hiciera una mueca de disgusto todavía peor de lo normal.

\- ¡Usa Psicorrayo! – ordenó Paul, con lo que los ojos de Drowzee empezaron a brillar.

\- ¡Puño Incremento! – exclamó Ash.

Aipom extendió su cola, con la mano al final de ella brillando en una luz anaranjada. El puño conectó en el estómago de Drowzee, haciéndole perder la concentración y el aire, costándole el ataque de Psicorrayo mientras lo cargaba.

\- ¡Gas Venenoso! – ordenó Paul. Drowzee abrió la boca, exhalando una bruma morada hacia Aipom.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Contraescudo! – replicó Ash.

Aipom se paró en una sola mano y empezó a dar vueltas, mientras su cola empezaba a dispersar docenas de estrellas brillantes. La barrera que formaron colisionó el Gas Venenoso, dispersándolo e impidiendo que la alcanzaran.

\- ¡Anulación! – gritó Paul.

Los ojos de Drowzee brillaron momentáneamente en blanco. Aipom dejó de girar momentáneamente, con una mirada de alarma. A pesar de seguir moviendo su cola, el efecto fue como de tratar de sacar más de una lata vacía.

\- ¡Ai! _¡Oh, rayos!_

\- Eso no es bueno. – Ash estuvo de acuerdo con Aipom. Entretanto, Paul apuntó dramáticamente hacia ellos.

\- ¡Usa Onda Trueno!

Electricidad empezó a formarse alrededor de los brazos de Drowzee, que apuntó con su dedo hacia Aipom. En un pequeño estallido eléctrico, el ataque salió disparado hacia Aipom, que seguía todavía en shock por haber perdido su Contraescudo.

\- ¡Aipom, aléjate de allí! – gritó Ash preocupado.

Aipom logró escucharlo, y con un grito usó su mano para impulsarse y aterrizar apoyándose en su cola, para luego usarla de trampolín y volverse a lanzar al aire, pasando de largo la Onda Trueno. Pero ninguno de ellos se percató de que su cola estaba brillando completamente en púrpura.

\- ¡Ahora, Psicorrayo! – ordenó Paul. El ataque psíquico salió disparado hacia Aipom.

\- ¡Bloquéalo! - exclamó Ash.

Aipom sacudió la cola para repeler el ataque que venía, y sus ojos se ensancharon de ver el brillo púrpura que la cubría. Los ataques conectaron, y una explosión enorme cubrió el cielo con el impacto, provocando una gran nube de humo.

\- ¡Aipom! – gritó Ash sorprendido, mientras que Paul se enfurruñaba en silencio.

Desde el humo salió una figura, pero en vez de caer, descendió sin la torpeza por haber recibido un impacto. La figura estaba brillando, su forma se hacía difícil de distinguir, hasta que aterrizó entre Ash y Drowzee, y finalmente cesó el resplandor.

-¡Ambi! _¡Así está mucho mejor!_ – declaró la mona ahora con dos colas.

\- ¡¿Drow?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Decir que Paul estaba en shock era quedarse corto. ¡Primero su Charmeleon durante la batalla en el gimnasio Vermillion, y ahora esto!

\- ¡Así se hace, Ambipom! – la felicitó Ash.

\- ¡Pika!

\- ¡Asombroso! – dijo Iris.

\- Ese sí es el Ash que conozco. – declaró Misty con una sonrisa, y feliz de ver que su amigo había vuelto a la normalidad.

 **\- AIPOM HA EVOLUCIONADO. ACTUALIZANDO BASE DE DATOS. LA RECOLECCIÓN DE INFORMACIÓN HA SIDO SATISFACTORIA HOY.**

\- ¿Qué más da? ¡Eso no cambia nada, todavía voy a ganarte! ¡Drowzee, usa Onda Trueno! – ordenó Paul una vez más.

Drowzee volvió a dirigir su ataque eléctrico hacia la mona de Ash. Pero con un solo sacudón de sus colas, esta volvió a lanzar las estrellas de Rapidez por todo el lugar. Había bloqueado el ataque sin que se lo ordenaran, reaccionando en anticipación a las palabras de Ash antes que salieran de su boca.

Y mientras veía las estrellas volando y repeliendo el ataque de Drowzee, Ash se dio cuenta de algo. En la línea temporal anterior, Paul tenía tanta experiencia como él. Los dos habían viajado por el mundo hasta llegar a Sinnoh, y para entonces ya eran veteranos. Este Paul, sin embargo, apenas estaba empezando con su viaje. Él no era un veterano, mientras que Ash tenía totalmente intactos sus recuerdos de todo lo que había visto por el mundo. Aunque los Pokémon de ambos habían entrenado un tiempo similar en el aspecto físico, Ash y los suyos eran mentalmente combatientes mucho más experimentados. Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Ash: él tenía una ventaja para la cual Paul nunca podría prepararse, ni siquiera la vería venir.

Furia o no furia, esta batalla estaba a punto de terminar.

\- ¡Ambipom, usa Doble Golpe! – Con sus dos colas brillando, Ambipom se lanzó hacia Drowzee, las dos manos volando entre las estrellas como un par de misiles teledirigidos.

\- ¡Rápido, usa Anulación! – ordenó Paul, pero en el momento en que los ojos de Drowzee empezaron a brillar, los puños impactaron, con fuerza.

Ahora, los ojos de Drowzee ya no estaban blancos por el ataque de Anulación. Estaban blancos como evidencia de su derrota, colapsado en el suelo.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – gritó Ash, saltando de alegría.

Ambipom saltó hacia él y se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus extremidades, incluyendo las adicionales, gritando de alegría y orgullo. Misty e Iris también se pusieron de pie, con Pikachu todavía en los brazos de Misty, sin perder el tiempo en ir también a felicitarlo como era debido y unírsele en la celebración de su victoria.

Entretanto Paul, asqueado de verlos tan felices, regresó a Drowzee. Se quedó viendo la Pokébola, haciendo unos gestos como si tratara de decidir qué hacer con él, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí. Después se tomaría su tiempo para determinar el destino de Drowzee, luego de que encontrara un buen lugar para desahogar su frustración, un lugar que fuera bien lejos de Ash y sus "amiguitas".

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, qué gran capítulo, ¿no les parece? Aquí ya tenemos vistazo a muchas cosas interesantes. De la escena inicial por favor no me hagan preguntas, pues no tengo mucho que decir realmente, solo quizás que me sorprendió bastante que **Crossoverpairinglover** decidiera representar a Erika como lesbiana (de hecho, lo anunció de manera temprana cuando alguien en los primeros capítulos le preguntó si la sexta miembro del harem de Ash sería ella), pero más nada. El por qué de la restricción en los retadores masculinos... ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo (cuando al fin logre terminarlo, pido paciencia con eso).

Tal como les dije en el episodio anterior, Ash por fin decide discutir el asunto de la evolución con sus Pokémon. Ya tomó conciencia de las ventajas que eso le daría y que puede ser que las necesite. Aipom, ahora Ambipom, y Goomy, ahora Sliggoo, vendrán muy bien en los próximos gimnasios. Y cuando les dije que **CPL** quería asegurarse que Ash no tuviese que liberar a ninguno de sus Pokémon, ya ven que iba en serio. Pidgeotto se trajo a la parvada al rancho del Profesor Oak para que estén a salvo, así cuando evolucione ya no tendrá que marcharse para protegerlos (díganme ustedes si no odiaron que pasara eso). Y respecto a lo que le pasó a Primeape... para ser honesto a mí él me da igual, nunca fue de mis favoritos entre los Pokémon de Ash, pero si ustedes quieren que vuelva, háganmelo saber y yo con gusto se lo comunicaré a **CPL,** pues él dijo que la reacción de los fans será tomada en cuenta para decidir su destino. Así que los que quieran salvarlo, díganlo ahora mientras todavía se puede.

Pasando ahora con las chicas, tenemos un pequeño flashback a la infancia de Iris, que además de explorar el trasfondo de la chica salvaje (vuelvo a decirlo, se me hace mejor que su versión canónica) nos da algunas piezas de información interesantes, como un poco el motivo de los conflictos entre las naciones de los juegos principales y los de la saga de Pokémon Ranger. Y al haber aquel pequeño acercamiento entre Ash e Iris (así fuera solo por entrenar), no es de sorprenderse que Misty se pusiera celosa. Aquí ya podemos ver que los sentimientos de la pelirroja se están empezando a tornar en algo mucho más profundo, y no se está encelando solo porque sí. Su familia siempre la trató horrible, y de repente Ash aparece en su vida, ofreciéndole amistad y cariño, ¿pueden culparla por tener miedo de que quieran robarle eso, que se ha vuelto tan valioso para ella? Eventualmente las dos tendrán su charla respecto a ese asuntito, ya lo verán.

Finalmente, el punto central y para mí el más importante, Paul. Hasta el momento este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos personales, ya que el autor no se contuvo en hacer ver lo mucho que lo detesta (como yo). Primero, se lleva el chasco en el gimnasio y no puede retarlo (aunque eso le cause problemas a Ash, Paul sí se lo merecía, no lo nieguen). Y aquí vemos los resultados de la hackeada que le hizo Dexter a su Pokédex, le dio personalidad de niña fresa insoportable (y Paul sabe que Ash tuvo algo que ver, eso no tiene precio XD). También los pensamientos y comentarios que hace Misty respecto a él, mejor nunca dicho, ahí ella me sacó todas las palabras respecto a lo que pienso de él (y me gustó que lo comparara con Ash, es otra forma muy sutil de resaltar las cualidades que le atraen de él). Y el punto culminante, los dos tienen su primera batalla, y esta tiene el resultado que debió haber tenido desde el principio. Ash le gana, y con eso le da un golpe al ego y la mala actitud de Paul (falta que le hizo en el canon, detesté que Ash no se anotara victorias contra él sino hasta la liga, y que el imbécil no se derrumbara después de caer derrotado gracias al mismo Pokémon que abandonó como si fuera basura). Les diré algo, a mí no me hubiese importado que Ash se hubiese lanzado a darle una paliza con sus propios puños, espero que en un futuro cuando se crucen de nuevo sí lo haga, y con ganas.

En fin, ahora sí me alargué. La próxima actualización va a tardar un poco más, entre ir avanzando con mis propias historias en curso (específicamente "Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino" y "Encrucijadas - Entre una Sirena y una Princesa") y los extras que estoy preparando para agregar al Resetverso (que primero serán posteados en inglés), pero iré traduciendo algunos de los cortos para alivianarles la espera por el próximo capítulo (que ya les dije, será dividido, y este de manera más complicada por motivos que explicaré cuando lo postee). Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, DarkIceMax, LyCox032, darkdan-sama, pirata** (si no puedes entrar créate otra cuenta, para poderte responder), **MardGeer117, natsu dragneel354, dragon titanico, Soul of Demon, TEIET** y **Crypt Atzel.** Al menos una semana más antes de la próxima actualización de la historia príncipal, así que mientras tanto, los invito a que por favor pasen a ver los extras en Chronicles. Seguimos en contacto.


	19. Aventuras y desventuras en Celadon

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 19:** Aventuras y desventuras en Celadon.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Celadon…**_

\- Buenos días, bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon. – los saludó la Enfermera Joy en cuanto entraron al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celadon, en un tono un poco cantarín. – Aquí nos dedicamos a curar a sus Pokémon. ¿Desean que les hagamos un chequeo completo?

\- ¿Por qué siempre dicen lo mismo, y de la misma manera? – preguntó Iris. Ash y Misty se quedaron con cara de "¿Tenías que preguntar en voz alta?", mientras la Enfermera Joy solo ladeó la cabeza, sin perder su amigable semblante.

\- Es porque siempre nos enseñan a decir eso desde el momento que aprendemos a hablar. Practicamos dos horas al día, todos los días hasta que cumplimos los 65. – les explicó en el mismo tono, haciendo que los tres adolescentes.

\- Eso no es… escalofriante para nada. – murmuró Misty para sí misma con sarcasmo. Un incómodo silencio se mantuvo hasta que la enfermera decidió volver a hablar, manteniendo su típico tono sin inmutarse.

\- Y bien, ¿alguien de ustedes viene a desafiar a Erika?

\- Yo. – dijo Ash levantando la mano. La enfermera sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

\- Siento mucho informártelo, pero Erika no aceptará tu desafío.

Ante esa respuesta, Ash y Pikachu colapsaron cómicamente, antes de volver a ponerse de pie y mirar a la Enfermera Joy sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Tiene un Pokémon enfermo, o hay problemas en el gimnasio? ¿Por qué no está aceptando desafíos?

\- Disculpa, creo que no me entendiste. – dijo Joy. – Dije que no aceptará TU desafío, no que no esté aceptando desafíos. Erika no está admitiendo a retadores masculinos en este momento.

\- ¿Pikapi? _¿Quieres discutir la parte de "masculinos", o vamos directo al punto?_

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! – Ash prefirió saltarse la parte de que no lo aceptaban por ser un chico, e ir directo a lo importante. – ¿Por qué no acepta desafíos de hombres?

\- Erika ha sido la líder del Gimnasio Celadon desde hace unos cinco años, cuando el anterior líder fue removido después de ser atrapado usando a sus Pokémon de tipo Insecto para meterse a robar en las casas de las personas. – empezó a relatar la enfermera.

Misty tembló ante la mención del tipo Insecto, e incluso Ash se tomó una pausa para imaginarse al Equipo Rocket tratando de irrumpir en la casa de su madre, montados en el lomo de varios Scolipedes, riéndose con ganas y luego recitando su lema. La Enfermera Joy siguió relatando:

\- Desde entonces, Erika ha tenido muchos problemas con los retadores masculinos. Ha sido una participante importante en el movimiento de los derechos de la comunidad LGBT de Kanto: fue ella quien logró que se aprobara el acta de matrimonio para parejas del mismo sexo el año pasado, y es una de las mayores benefactoras de varios otros movimientos políticos. Sin embargo, esa notoriedad vino con muchos efectos colaterales muy desagradables. Ignorando a los idiotas que prefieren vivir en Johto antes que en Kanto, muchos de los entrenadores masculinos parecen enfocarse más en lo que ella y sus aprendices hacen en casa que en el gimnasio cuando están en batalla. A raíz de eso, muchas de sus peleas las ganó porque sus oponentes no estaban enfocados en la pelea. No le gustaba su porcentaje de victorias con eso.

\- ¿Y por qué les iba a importar lo que Erika hace en casa? – preguntó Ash. Misty se tomó un momento para echarle una mirada como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Mientras tanto, la Enfermera ignoró la pregunta y continuó:

\- La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando un viejo rabo verde convenció a su nieto de que desafiara a Erika como distracción, para meterse al gimnasio a escondidas y espiar una boda entre dos de sus empleadas. Seguro ya sabrán que Erika heredó la posición de presidenta de la mayor cadena de tiendas por departamento en el mundo; la boda iba a ser entre la directora de la rama en Kalos y la jefa de desarrollo de productos, si mal no recuerdo.

Aparentemente Erika encontraba tiempo en su horario para dirigir un gimnasio, participar en política, y al mismo tiempo dirigir una corporación que ganaba millones por día. Ciertamente era algo más impresionante que aquella simple tienda de perfumes que recordaba Ash de la línea temporal anterior. La Enfermera Joy todavía no había cambiado su tono desde que llegaron, y de hecho ahora sí se sentía un poco escalofriante. Él ya sabía que algunas Joys tenían… un muy particular sentido del humor, quizás esta en venía de esa rama de la familia.

\- El viejo fue atrapado cuando empezó a gritar después que las dos mujeres se besaron, y bastaría con decir que toda la boda se arruinó después de eso. Gracias al cielo el matrimonio no colapsó ni nada, pero tuvieron que llamar a la policía, y varios abogados y terapeutas se dieron un festín de trabajo, sin mencionar la limpieza que tuvieron que hacer en el área donde ese viejo se había estado escondiendo. Ahora está en prisión, pero al convencer a su nieto de ayudarlo con ese plan, se arruinaron las cosas para los demás.

Ash y sus amigas volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. Al parecer ahora venía lo bueno.

\- A pesar de que no hubo daños mayores al gimnasio, y que el viejo salió del lugar con una buena dosis de Paralizador cuando lo descubrieron, la liga no tuvo tanta suerte. Después de ese fiasco tuvieron que enfrentar muchas demandas legales, y Erika tuvo que intervenir antes que fueran a explotar en algo como, digamos, clausurar los gimnasios o reducir el presupuesto para la próxima competencia de la Liga Pokémon. Así que tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo: Erika tendría que limitar la entrada a su gimnasio de una manera que alivianara las preocupaciones, o la liga tendría que limitar el acceso general a todos sus gimnasios. Por muy mala que sea la situación actual, creo que estarán de acuerdo que la segunda opción sería mucho peor.

De ser ese el caso, Ash no hubiese recibido consejos de sus amigos en sus etapas tempranas, Brock necesitaría conseguir una niñera cada vez que tuviera un desafío por una medalla en su gimnasio, y tendrían que estar llamando a la policía ya que el trío del Equipo Rocket siempre le estaba acechando los pasos… sí, eso sería muy malo.

\- ¿Entonces el gimnasio de aquí no va a dejar entrar a Ash? – Iris dijo lo obvio frunciendo el cejo, y de repente le brillaron los ojos, como si se le ocurriera una idea. – ¿Y qué tal si lo vestimos como mujer? Casi todos los humanos pueden hacerse pasar por el otro género con la ropa y el comportamiento apropiados…

Ash tuvo un respingo y se puso rojo, recordando esas pocas, pero que para él eran demasiadas, experiencias teniendo que vestirse de mujer, y considerando que su disfraz de "Ashley" no funcionó cuando era un niño de (probablemente) diez años, menos iba a funcionar ahora que era un adolescente de quince que tenía que afeitarse con regularidad. Misty se dio una palmada en la cara, mientras que Iris ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose si dijo algo malo.

\- Eso no funcionaría. – La enfermera seguía con el mismo tono alegre que cuando empezó. – Erika tiene buen ojo para distinguir a los travestidos. No serías el primer ni el último entrenador que intenta eso. Aunque eso trae la pregunta de cómo lidiaría con un individuo transgénero…

Así que Erika podía distinguir a los travestidos. Grandioso, otra líder de gimnasio con Brock-O-Visión. Ahora no se podría sacar de la cabeza la imagen mental de Erika poniéndose igual que Brock en frente de Cynthia, Elesa, Lucy y Jasmine.

* * *

 _ **Algún tiempo después…**_

Luego de escuchar que Erika no aceptaría su desafío, uno podría preguntarse qué haría nuestro intrépido héroe al respecto. ¿Acaso él y su alegre banda siguieron su camino, para enfrentarse con las formidables fuerzas de Fuchsia? ¿Acaso preparó las fuerzas de la amistad para intentar la diplomacia y confraternizar con el enemigo? ¿Hacer que cambiara de parecer demostrándole que no todos los hombres son así de malos?

No, eso no fue lo que pasó.

Apenas los tres pusieron un pie fuera del Centro Pokémon, una enorme oleada de gente corriendo por las calles lo arrastró y envió al joven nativo de Pueblo Pallet a un no deseado tour por toda la ciudad, y como resultado, fue a parar en…

 ***¡BIENVENIDOS AL CUARTEL DE GAME FREAK!***

Ash fijó los ojos en el letrero de lo que parecía ser un edificio de oficina. El letrero mostraba a un trío de personajes peculiares: un héroe con armadura blanca y anaranjada con un casco con una cresta roja y un logo en forma de rayo, una niña de pelo rosa montada en lo que parecía ser un taladro gigantesco, y una criatura parecida a un Donphan y vestida como si fuese compañero de armas del Teniente Surge.

Pero eso no era importante. Lo importante era que, oficialmente, Ash y Pikachu ahora estaban perdidos en la ciudad.

\- Pikachu, recuérdame que no debo mudarme a una ciudad tan grande como esta si llego a retirarme. – dijo Ash.

 **\- JAJAJA, TODAVÍA ERES DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA PLANEAR TU RETIRO.** – se rio el Pokédex desde su bolsillo. – **PERO SI ESTÁS INTERESADO, PUEDO CONTARTE SOBRE ESE EXCELENTE PLAN DE SEGURIDAD SOCIAL EN EL QUE HE ESTADO INVIRTIENDO DINERO PARA CUANDO…**

\- Ahora no. – dijo Ash, sintiéndose algo extraño al pensar que su Pokédex andaba metiéndose con su dinero. Después de pensar un poco, se dio la vuelta y dramáticamente apuntó con su dedo hacia la calle, diciendo con confianza. – ¡Muy bien, el Centro Pokémon es por allá!

\- Pika _… Si haces que nos perdamos otra vez, me debes unas cuantas botellas de kétchup._

* * *

 _ **Algún tiempo después…**_

Como era de esperarse, el chico, su Pikachu, y su sarcástico dispositivo tecnológico terminaron por encontrarse en un callejón oscuro, lleno de basura, desechos y escombros, y una puerta solitaria cerrada.

\- ¿Tu kétchup de qué sabor lo quieres? – preguntó Ash suspirando, resignándose a que tenía que complacer la demanda que Pikachu hizo antes.

\- Pi. _El kétchup solo viene en un sabor, Ash._

\- Lo sé, amigo, ¿pero no quieres acompañarlo con algo más? – replicó Ash tratando de aliviar la tensión. De repente, desde adentro de la puerta cerrada, sonó como una explosión, y se oyeron gritos de lo que para Ash sonaba como un público en un torneo.

 **\- ADVERTENCIA, DETECTO UNA REUNIÓN SECRETA Y CLANDESTINA EN ESTE LUGAR. SI YO FUERA TÚ ME ALEJARÍA EN EL ACTO.**

\- Reunión secreta y clandestina, cómo no… – Ash pareció detenerse a pensar por un momento, y luego sin más le dio una patada a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta se abrió sin problemas, al parecer no tenía seguro puesto como había creído.

\- ¿Pikapi? _Ash, ¿te parece buena idea hacer eso? Podría estar pasando algo ilegal allí adentro. O peor aún, ¿y si nos encontráramos con un culto de adoradores de MissingNo o algo así?_

Ash sintió un escalofrío ante la mención de MissingNo, pero de todas maneras atravesó la puerta. Era como si estuviese a punto de adentrarse en las profundidades del inframundo.

\- Culto de MissingNo, club de peleas subterráneas, honestamente no me importa. Tal vez podamos averiguar cómo volver al Centro Pokémon, me vale lo que estén haciendo allá abajo.

 **\- PODRÍAS SIMPLEMENTE SEGUIR MIS INDICACIONES. TENGO UN GPS.**

\- Lo hice, y así fue como terminamos aquí.

\- **… LA CULPA LA TIENE LA CONSTRUCCIÓN… Y LA ACTUALIZACIÓN RECIENTE QUE CONSEGUÍ DE LA REGIÓN ALOLA. ¿PUEDO COMPENSARTE CONTÁNDOSE SOBRE EL POKÉMON ROWLET?**

\- Ya me contaste de Rufflett. – puntualizó Ash, incluso aunque su Pokédex parecía ya estar listo para explicarle por qué no quería hablar de ese pájaro.

Ya una vez adentro, Ash se percató de que esta locación subterránea era más ruidosa que el gimnasio de Roxie, y eso era toda una hazaña. Y estaba lleno de mucha más gente: la mayoría eran hombres enormes, musculosos y sudados.

El centro de la cámara subterránea tenía un ring de peleas que le resultó extremadamente familiar, y en ese momento alcanzó a ver que en él estaba un Hitmonchan, yaciendo en el suelo como boxeador noqueado y lleno de golpes y magulladuras por todas partes. Al lado de este, un Hitmonlee pateaba el aire en celebración, y en su esquina, su entrenador, un sujeto gigante y musculoso alzaba sus puños triunfante, sonriendo como lunático. En el otro extremo, un sujeto que a Ash le pareció haber visto antes, recogió a Hitmonchan, y parecía estar luchando por no llorar familiar mientras retornaba a su Pokémon.

Ash, que todavía no era del todo visible a la multitud desde donde estaba, se mordió los labios tratando de recordar quién era. Al verlo bajo los reflectores del techo, por fin se acordó: su nombre era Anthony, el sujeto que entrenó a Primeape (cosa que hizo que Ash sintiera algo de depresión). Pero de nuevo, ¿qué más había por recordar con él?

\- Perdóname, Hitmonchan. Perdóname tú también, Rebecca. Si hubiese ganado, podría haberme llevado el premio para mantenernos a flote un poco más mientras consigo un trabajo. Pero les fallé. ¡Maldición, fui demasiado débil! ¡No pude entrenar bien a Hitmonchan!

Ash todavía pudo escuchar como el hombre gritaba de frustración y rabia, incluso a esa distancia. No podía culparlo, se notaba devastado. Otro cambio respecto a la línea temporal pasada: las cosas seguramente le fueron diferentes, y ahora estaba esta versión del P1 que era clandestina en lugar de oficial.

\- ¡Y con eso, nuestro campeón invicto, El Gigante, vence a otro retador! ¡El premio de 300.000 todavía sigue en pie para quien lo gane, amigos! Pero la pregunta es, ¿hay alguien aquí lo bastante valiente para retar a El Gigante? ¿Hay alguien aquí lo suficientemente hombre? – gritaba un anunciador a todo pulmón, haciéndose oír incluso entre los gritos de la multitud.

 **\- ASH, TIENES QUINCE AÑOS, CIERTAMENTE NO TIENES EDAD PARA ESTO. AHORA VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ… ¡POR AHÍ NO, NO TAN RÁPIDO!**

Ash ignoró a su Pokédex y siguió. Pikachu también saltó fuera de su hombro y corrió junto a él. Los dos tuvieron que saltar por encima de unos bloques, algunas sillas, e incluso un sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo oliendo a alcohol, pero lograron llegar al escenario.

\- ¡¿Quieren un retador?! ¡Aquí estoy! – declaró.

\- Vaya, vaya, tenemos un retador más después de todo. ¿Te atreves por el premio, muchacho? – dijo el anunciador.

\- No gracias. Cuando gane, el dinero del premio que se lo den a An… al sujeto que acaba de perder.

\- ¡Pikapika! _Sí, igual que no necesitamos ese dinero… ¿y no te parece raro anunciar así que vas a regalar el premio?_

\- Pues qué les parece, el muchacho viene no por el dinero sino por el reto, qué agallas. Déjame adivinar, ¿no te dejaron desafiar a Erika? – Ash no quiso responder, pero su expresión lo dijo todo. ¿Pasaría eso aquí a menudo? – De acuerdo, ya que eres nuevo, déjame explicarte las reglas. Puedes usar cualquier Pokémon, pero tiene que tener brazos y piernas. Se permite que tenga cola, pero no puede usar ataques, solo su fuerza, resistencia y voluntad para golpear y aguantar los golpes. ¡Elige a tu Pokémon ahora!

\- ¡Charmeleon, yo te elijo! – dijo Ash sin dudarlo. El Pokémon de Fuego rugió al aparecer, con su inconfundible aire de ferocidad. Hitmonlee se puso en guardia, listo para empezar la pelea.

\- ¡QUE SUENE LA CAMPANA, COMIENCEN!

 _ **¡DING!**_

\- ¡Patéale el trasero a esa lagartija incendiada! – ordenó el Gigante.

\- ¡Atrápalo del pie y ponlo a dar vueltas! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡¿Char?! _¿Qué, no puedo usar mis ataques de fuego con esa cosa? –_ preguntó Charmeleon cubriéndose de las patadas de Hitmonlee. _–_ _Ah, qué diablos, ¡de acuerdo!_

El progreso del resto de la pelea no requiere una descripción. Bastaría con decir que al final, Hitmonlee terminó más golpeado que un saco de arena y con las dos piernas dobladas de maneras casi antinaturales. Todo lo que tenía el Pokédex que decir era esto:

 **\- HITMONLEE ES CONOCIDO COMO EL POKÉMON PATEADOR. SE ESPECIALIZA EN DESTROZAR TODO A SU PASO Y HACER PEDAZOS A SUS ENEMIGOS CON SUS PATADAS HASTA QUE DEJAN DE MOVERSE. HABLANDO LÓGICAMENTE, NO DEBERÍAS HABER GANADO ESA PELEA.**

\- Pero lo hice. – replicó Ash triunfante. Entretanto, Anthony estaba casi llorando a los pies del entrenador, sosteniendo los fajos de dinero del premio.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, muchacho! Mi hija y yo estamos en deuda contigo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

\- De hecho, sí lo hay. – dijo Ash. – Un pequeño favor.

\- ¡Lo que quieras! Bueno, excepto la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, pero aparte de eso…

Ash se sonrojó un poco ante esa idea, pero de todos modos ya sabía perfectamente lo que quería de recompensa.

\- ¿Puede decirme cómo puedo volver al Centro Pokémon? A decir verdad me perdí, y terminé en este lugar por error.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? – Anthony parecía bastante sorprendido, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. – Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, con todas las construcciones y eso, no es tan extraño perderse en esta ciudad. Mira, si tomas los pasajes subterráneos, solo síguelos hasta que llegues cerca de la Esquina de Juegos. Desde allí, solo estarás a unas pocas cuadras del Centro Pokémon.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Ni lo menciones, solo ten cuidado por allá. Puedes encontrar muchas cosas raras por allí. Vagabundos, pandillas, y por cierto justo hoy encontré esto. – Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando un par de piedras muy familiares, del mismo tipo que Pikachu llevaba en su sujetador. – No sé qué sean, pero por mí puedes quedártelas. Jamás había visto piedras de este tipo, tal vez te sirvan de algo. ¡Adiós y gracias de nuevo!

Mientras Anthony se iba con su hija, Ash le echó el ojo a los Eviolitos en su mano, inseguro de qué hacer con ellos.

 **\- ¿DEBERÍA MANDARLE OTRO MENSAJE A FORGE SMITH?** – inquirió Dexter.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte de la ciudad…**_

\- Vaya… eso fue desagradable.

Ash no fue el único que fue arrastrado por la corriente de la multitud en la ciudad. Misty e Iris también terminaron siendo llevadas por la fuerza a una locación desconocida, pero lamentablemente se separaron de su amigo. El tono seco de Misty (que no encontró la experiencia nada divertida) contrastaba con Iris, que lucía como si hubiese dado cien vueltas en una montaña rusa, y que le urgía enormemente recuperar su espacio personal.

\- Demasiada gente… – murmuró para sí misma, todavía mareada. – Necesito… espacio…

Mientras Iris todavía trataba de recuperarse después de ese "paseo", Misty echó un vistazo a sus alrededores, examinando el lugar donde terminaron las dos. Era un campo amplio de hierba, lleno de campos de batalla dibujados con tiza: claramente se trataba de un parque local donde los entrenadores podrían practicar mientras entrenaban para luchar contra Erika (en teoría, al menos). Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que les habían dicho sobre las restricciones que había impuesto la líder del gimnasio local, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido.

\- Acérquense, acérquense todos…

De pronto sonó una voz que Misty había escuchado muchísimas veces, pero jamás en persona. Ese tono de calma total templado con una inconfundible fuerza, tenía que ser ella.

Lorelei.

De pie en el campo en toda su maravillosa gloria, la famosa maestra de Pokémon tipo Hielo (y en la mente de Misty, maestra honoraria de tipo Agua) seguía invitando a los que pasaban por ahí a acercarse, y junto a ella estaba una joven mujer de pelo azul, que tenía un parasol sobre su cabeza, y en su regazo descansaba lo que parecía ser un Leafeon. De pronto pareció quedarse dormida sin previo aviso, aunque el Leafeon se dio cuenta de esto, y reaccionó con un movimiento de su cola, frotándosela como una pluma en la nariz. Estornudando, la mujer volvió a despertarse, al parecer un poco avergonzada de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Por favor, este mini-torneo de batallas dobles no puede empezar si estamos disparejos. Necesitamos dos personas más, un equipo para emparejar los números. ¿Alguien se anima? Si ganan, podrán recibir cualquier favor razonable de mi parte que deseen. Pero ojo, que digo razonable. No sean como aquel sujeto que me pidió que le reparara su motocicleta, que no soy mecánica.

Torneo de batallas dobles… Lorelei… y había una plaza abierta.

\- Iris. – dijo Misty, en un tono de "no te atrevas a contradecirme" que incluso era capaz de hacer que Psyduck se comportara. La chica salvaje la miró curiosa, preguntándose qué estaba tramando. – Tenemos que entrar en ese torneo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Iris, aunque sonando menos como que no quisiera entrar, y más de por qué Misty de repente insistió en hacerlo.

\- No tenemos idea de dónde está Ash, y francamente ninguna de nosotras quiere volver a meterse entre el tráfico de la ciudad, ¿verdad? – Iris tembló como si le hubiesen echado cubos de hielo entre los shorts (Misty sabía cómo era eso, sus hermanas se lo hacían a menudo). – Seguro Ash podrá encontrar su camino a cualquier lugar donde haya batallas, y si el gimnasio no está abierto para él, este torneo puede ser nuestra mejor oportunidad.

\- Entiendo. – asintió Iris. Tenía sentido, y no les vendría mal un poco de ejercicio tampoco.

Las batallas comenzaron, con Lorelei y su invitada observando detenidamente, mientras se tomaban unas tazas de café. Los primeros oponentes de Misty e Iris resultaron ser un par de adolescentes vestidos con ropas de kung fu azules, uno de pelo azul y el otro color magenta, ambos haciendo poses ridículas de artes marciales y riéndose de ellas.

\- ¿Qué les pasa, niñitas? ¿Sorprendidas de conocer a los Hermanos Pokémon Invencibles? ¡Yo soy Kim! – dijo el de pelo magenta.

\- ¡Y yo soy Kail! – dijo el otro. – ¡Y más vale que estén listas para perder!

\- ¡Ve, Hitmonchan!

\- ¡Tú también, Hitmonlee!

Los dos Pokémon tipo Luchador aparecieron en el campo, posando igual de ridículos que sus amos. Tanto Iris como Misty tenían pocas ganas de andar haciendo algo tan estúpido, así que simplemente enviaron a sus propios Pokémon. Entre más rápido los acabaran, mejor.

\- ¡Ve, Poliwrath!

\- ¡Ve, Excadrill!

El sapo luchador y el topo aparecieron en el campo. Los autoproclamados Hermanos Invencibles no parecieron muy sorprendidos de ver a un Poliwrath, pero sí se quedaron mirando con curiosidad a Excadrill.

\- Um… ¿y esa cosa qué es? – preguntó el que se llamaba Kail.

\- ¿No acabo de decir que se llama Excadrill? – señaló Iris molesta.

\- Sí, ¿pero qué es un Excadrill?

Iris volvió a señalar a su Pokémon. Algunos de los espectadores no pudieron evitar reírse entre dientes, mientras Kail y Kim solo se veían con cara de "esta chica es estúpida". Misty no les prestó atención: podría haber jurado que en ese momento Lorelei y su acompañante las estaban viendo. La pelirroja sintió el corazón acelerándose ante el pensamiento de que su heroína, la mujer a la que admiraba desde su infancia la estuviese observando. No podía permitirse quedar mal enfrente de ella.

\- De acuerdo, no tengo idea de lo que sea un Excadrill, pero no parece tipo Fantasma. ¡Hitmonlee, Patada Giratoria!

\- ¡Hitmonchan, Puño Cometa!

Los dos Pokémon Luchadores se lanzaron al frente, con tanto su pie y puño listos para conectar. Misty e Iris decidieron responder de igual forma.

\- ¡Contraataca con Puño Dinámico, Poliwrath!

\- ¡Excadrill, Garra de Metal!

El puño de Poliwrath chocó contra el pie de Hitmonlee, mientras las garras metálicas de Excadrill hacían lo propio con los puñetazos de Hitmonchan. Sorprendentemente, la fuerza de los ataques del dúo de Pokémon Luchadores se veía más impresionante de lo que realmente era: los de Misty y Excadrill fueron suficientes para mandarlos a volar por encima de sus entrenadores, cayendo derrotados instantáneamente.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¡¿PERO CÓMO?!

\- Vaya, ¿qué les parece? – dijo Misty. – No tan invencibles ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no mejor se vuelven invisibles ahora y desaparecen?

Los dos hermanos gruñeron, pero al parecer tuvieron la inteligencia de hacerle caso y no quedarse más allí a seguir haciendo el ridículo. Misty se sintió muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Después de esa primera ronda, la segunda también pasó sin mucha fanfarria: Staryu y Emolga derrotaron a un dueto con un Diglett y un Doduo sin mayores complicaciones. Ahora estaban en la final, pelearían con un par de chicas: una de pelo azul y largo, y la otra de pelo verde y corto. Esta última se veía bastante intimidante, más incluso que otros chicos con los que habían peleado.

\- Oigan, ustedes dos… ¿de casualidad no participaron en el Torneo del Domo de Batalla? – observó la peliverde. Misty notó que su voz sonaba inusualmente grave para una chica.

\- Sí, de hecho. – confirmó Misty.

\- Como me hubiese encantado participar. Nosotras dos estábamos muy ocupadas entrenando para derrotarla a ella. – dijo la peliazul, apuntando hacia la chica con el Leafeon, que parecía estar volviendo a caer dormida, a pesar de acabar de bajarse una taza de café completa. El Leafeon volvió a despertarla igual que antes.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Iris con curiosidad.

\- Ella es Erika, la líder del gimnasio local. – dijo la peliverde. – Assunta y yo apenas pudimos vencerla por nuestra cuarta medalla el otro día. Uno pensaría que un Venomoth y un Dodrio serían suficiente para barrer el piso con una entrenadora de Tipo Hierba. Nos equivocamos.

\- La líder del gimnasio… – Misty se quedó viendo a la chica sentada junto a su ídolo, bastante sorprendida. Qué curioso encontrarla por allí.

Por la esquina del ojo, Misty también notó que Iris la estaba viendo, pero de manera diferente, tal vez más… calculadora, como si tramara algo. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle después de esto, por si acaso estaba planeando hacer algo embarazoso.

\- Muy bien, basta de charlas. – dijo Melissa. – ¡Vamos, Clefable!

\- ¡Ve, Rhyhorn!

El rinoceronte de tipo Roca, y la forma evolucionada de Clefairy aparecieron en el campo, incluso sin un comentario ingenioso de parte del Pokédex. Qué extraño, ¿acaso extrañaba al artefacto? Misty entonces se percató de que Iris retrocedió ligeramente al ver al Clefable, y no era de extrañarse, con los recuerdos que tenía del torneo todavía frescos en su memoria, aunque rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

\- Descuida, yo me encargaré del Clefable. – dijo Misty, preparándose para enviar a su propio combatiente. – ¡Ve…!

Pero entonces su bolsa empezó a sacudirse, y de ella salió otro Pokémon. El que menos necesitaba en ese instante.

\- ¡Psy! _¡Ta da!_ – apareció el pato, posando dramáticamente.

Misty solo se quedó tiesa viendo a Psyduck, horrorizada a más no poder. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que salir justo ahora? ¡Y enfrente de Lorelei, para rematar! Si se hubiese atrevido a mirar, podría haber visto la mirada divertida que adornaba la cara de su heroína en aquel momento.

\- ¡Ve, Axew!

Mientras Iris dejaba salir a su pequeño dragón/hermanito, Misty por dentro se preguntó lo que estaría planeando. Después de todo, había una enorme y aterradora hada allá afuera. Axew también parecía algo sorprendido (y asustado) de que lo mandaran, pero Iris se veía muy confiada.

\- Hemos estado entrenando muy duro desde la última vez, Axew. Es hora de demostrarlo.

\- ¡Ax! – Axew sonaba menos que entusiasta de esto.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – ordenó la entrenadora de Clefable, la peliverde Melissa, mientras empezaban a formarse chispas entre las manos del Pokémon rosa.

\- ¡Usa Pistola de Agua! – respondió Misty, esperando que lo golpeara antes que pudiera dispararlo. Psyduck inmediatamente disparó el torrente de agua hacia Clefable.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Impacto de Roca! – respondió Assunta. El cuerno de Rhyhorn comenzó a brillar de blanco, y varias pequeñas rocas blancas comenzaron a salir disparadas de él, bloqueando completamente el chorro de agua.

\- Psy… _Ay, ahora sí me fregué… –_ dijo Psyduck al ver que el Atactrueno ya le venía encima.

\- ¡Usa Garra de Dragón! – ordenó Iris.

\- ¡Axew! – El pequeño dragón verde saltó en el camino del Atactrueno, con sus garras brillando en verde listas para cortar el ataque. Y así lo hicieron, literalmente lo partieron a la mitad, protegiendo a Psyduck.

\- Hmm… no está mal. ¡Rhyhorn, usa Perforador!

\- ¡Clefable, Fuerza Lunar!

Mientras Rhyhorn se lanzaba a la carga formando una energía espiral en su cuerno, Clefable a su vez empezó a cargar una energía rosa brillante.

\- ¡Axew, ya sabes qué hacer!

\- ¡Ax! – Axew se lanzó a la carga contra Rhyhorn, con las garras todavía cargadas de energía draconiana, y armadas para un ataque de Garra de Dragón. Mientras el Perforador se venía acercando, Axew se agachó para esquivar el ataque por debajo y golpeó dando un gancho.

\- ¡Rhyhorn! – exclamó Assunta al ver a su Pokémon ser golpeado fuera de curso cancelando su ataque. Sin embargo, la Fuerza Lunar ya estaba cargada.

\- ¡Fuego! – gritó Melissa. El ataque salió disparado directo hacia Axew, incluso mientras Rhyhorn salía despedido hacia Psyduck como un auto fuera de control que salía volando por los aires tras un choque.

\- ¡Psyduck, Pistola de Agua!

\- ¡Axew, Excavar!

Misty se sorprendió, ¿Axew podía usar Excavar? Mientras el pequeño dragón verde se enterraba en el suelo para evitar el ataque, Psyduck golpeó al rinoceronte de tipo Roca y Tierra con su torrente de agua. El ataque fue superefectivo e hizo colapsar por completo a dicho Rhyhorn, dejándolo fuera de circulación.

\- ¡No, Rhyhorn! – gritó Assunta, y para rematar, Axew entonces salió de golpe por debajo de Clefable, mandando al Pokémon tipo Hada al aire.

\- ¡Clefable!"

\- ¡Ahora, termina con Cuchillada!

El ataque cortante, versión mejorada del Arañazo, golpeó con fuerza al Pokémon tipo Hada. Clefable se desplomó en el suelo, colapsando derrotado. Qué bien se sintió.

\- ¡Y aquí tenemos a nuestras ganadoras! - declaró Lorelei, apareciendo de pronto detrás de ellas.

Misty e Iris se sobresaltaron de la sorpresa, con la segunda de hecho casi poniéndose en plan de "reaccionar y arrancarle la cara a alguien con las garras", pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. Lorelei les estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y junto a ella venía Erika con su Leafeon.

\- Las dos estuvieron excelentes. De hecho, las cuatro pelearon muy bien. – Erika les extendió una sonrisa a Assunta y Melissa, que estaban regresando a sus Pokémon caídos. – Que lástima que también vi por televisión el torneo en el Domo de Batalla, así que ya sé que ustedes dos no vendrán a desafiarme. Siempre me agrada ver nuevas aspirantes a entrenadoras femeninas: no hay suficientes de nosotras.

Por alguna razón, Misty podría haber jurado que Melissa parecía sorprendida de estar incluida, pero finalmente decidió que "no era su asunto" así que no preguntó.

\- Y ahora, para su recompensa… – dijo Lorelei. Misty estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué podría pedirle, Lorelei de pronto le puso algo azul y con textura como jabonosa entre las manos.

\- ¡Wooper!

\- Eres entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, ¿verdad? – dijo Lorelei. – Muy bien, creo que este pequeño puede ayudarte mucho. ¿Te gusta?

La mente de Misty echó a andar a mil por hora, tratando de procesar el hecho de que su heroína, Lorelei acababa de darle, de la nada, un Wooper. Darle a alguien un Wooper, eso casi sonaba como un eufemismo. Misty estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se le ocurrió qué decir.

\- Y ahora… – Lorelei entonces giró la mirada hacia Iris, y Misty notó que le estaba dando, tal vez involuntariamente, una buena vista de sus notables atributos femeninos. – ¿Tú qué deseas?

\- Dijiste que nos harías cualquier favor, ¿verdad? – preguntó Iris, y de pronto Misty empezó a sentirse algo nerviosa por razones desconocidas.

\- No puedo arreglar una bicicleta o un avión, pero fuera de eso, te aseguro que tengo muchos talentos. – puntualizó Lorelei. – Eso sí, de antemano te digo que estoy saliendo con alguien, por si las dudas.

Eso no pareció importarle mucho a Iris, lo que claramente sugería que "pasar una noche de placeres juntas" no era prioridad en su lista. Aunque podría jurar que escuchó a alguien maldecir a los cielos luego que Lorelei confirmó que ya estaba apartada.

\- Nuestro amigo Ash. Está desafiando a los gimnasios para participar en la liga.

\- Oh sí, fue el segundo lugar del torneo si mal no recuerdo. – dijo Erika. – Ciertamente se veía prometedor. Seguro que le irá muy bien en Fuchsia y Cinnabar, inclusive podría incluso ganar en Viridian. Aunque no creo que los otros gimnasios le den mucha batalla…

\- Vino para desafiar el gimnasio de aquí. Lorelei, lo que quiero pedir de favor es que la convenzas a ella de que le deje a Ash pelear en su gimnasio. – dijo Iris, ignorando los comentarios de Erika, y señalándola.

La líder del gimnasio se quedó pasmada, y todos en el parque se quedaron en silencio total.

\- Oye, ¿acabas de…? – dijo Misty, sintiéndose de pronto algo mortificada, y a la vez impresionada.

Iris podía ser una chica salvaje y poco civilizada, pero aquí acababa de demostrar que realmente quería ayudar a Ash. Y entretanto, una vocecita en la cabeza de la pelirroja empezó a reprocharle diciendo "Y tú aquí todo lo que conseguiste fue un Wooper". Misty trató de pelear contra su subconsciente recordándole que le dieron al Wooper antes de tener oportunidad de pedir ninguna otra cosa, pero estaba perdiendo.

\- Oh, ¿eso es todo? – dijo Lorelei en un tono muy alegre. – Claro, con gusto puedo hacer los arreglos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Erika, pero sin dejarla salir del shock, Lorelei sonrió y se la llevó fuera de vista por un momento. Y la gente empezó a cuchichear al ver esto.

\- Viejo, ¿están a punto de sobornar a Erika?

\- Pero Lorelei dijo que está saliendo con alguien…

\- ¿Será que le va a cobrar un favor?

El que dijo que estaban a punto de sobornar a la líder del gimnasio acertó más de lo que creía. Nadie escuchaba o tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, y Erika no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer, hasta que Lorelei se sacó algo de su bolsa.

\- De acuerdo, ¿aceptarías hacerlo por esto? – Lorelei había sacado un calendario, pero no cualquier calendario. Las fotos de cada mes, a plena vista para Erika hicieron que la líder de gimnasio se pusiera más roja que un tomate a medida que la miembro del Alto Mando pasaba las páginas una tras otra. – Esa semana estuviste ocupada, así que no te enteraste que algunas de nosotras nos juntamos para una pequeña sesión de fotos en traje de baño para el señor Goodshow, mientras se recuperaba de ese horrible accidente en la conferencia del Valle Lily.

Un calendario, repleto de famosas entrenadoras profesionales de la liga, todas extremadamente atractivas, en traje de baño. Lorelei era la señorita de Enero, Drasna de Febrero, Glacia de Marzo, Diantha de Abril, Elesa de Mayo, Clair de Junio, Fantina de Julio, Skyla de Agosto, Valerie de Septiembre, Gardenia de Octubre, Winona de Noviembre, y para Diciembre estaba nada más y nada menos que un maravilloso poster central de la Campeona de Sinnoh: la primera y única Cynthia. Erika pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber a medida que pasaban las páginas una tras otra.

\- Solo hay tres copias de este en existencia. Goodshow tiene una, Diantha tiene otra, y sucede que yo tengo la tercera. Admito que tenía ganas de quedármelo como un recordatorio de que alguna vez fui así de joven y atractiva, pero viendo a esa chica pedirme con tanta determinación que ayude a su amigo, no podía decirle que no. Y bien, ¿aceptas el desafío de ese muchacho por este calendario? Mira, creo que las dos ya sabemos que tus posibilidades de seguir siendo selectiva con tus retadores después de esa audiencia son muy bajas, así que bien puedes empezar con ese muchacho que tiene un par de amigas talentosas. Y sin importar qué clase de dinámica adolescente tengan entre ellos, estoy segura que se comportará mejor que un viejo rabo verde con demasiado tiempo libre en las manos.

Entretanto, Iris y Misty siguieron esperando. Erika y Lorelei regresaron unos diez minutos después, y la líder de gimnasio llevaba bajo el brazo algo enrollado que antes no estaba allí.

\- Muy bien. – dijo la líder del gimnasio. – Este muchacho, Ash Ketchum, tiene aspecto de ser un entrenador bien portado. Díganle que venga al gimnasio a las 10:00 am mañana. Supongo que tendré que ver si los entrenadores masculinos pueden comportarse. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo… asuntos que atender.

Erika y su Leafeon se fueron a toda prisa, mientras Lorelei sonreía.

\- Muy bien, allí lo tienen. Deséenle suerte a su amigo de mi parte, espero que gane. Que tengan un buen día.

Y mientras Lorelei se marchaba, Misty se quedó viendo a su ídolo alejarse, sin poder quitarse esa sensación de intranquilidad que la invadió. Iris acababa de resolver el problema de Ash con el gimnasio. Y lo hizo por sí misma, con su propia iniciativa. ¿Por qué de repente empezaba a sentirse… inadecuada, a raíz de eso?

Psyduck se quedó mirándola frunciendo el cejo, mientras Wooper solo chillaba de alegría, ignorante de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su nueva ama.

* * *

 _ **Al otro lado de la ciudad…**_

\- Rayos, otra vez estamos perdidos…

\- Pikapi… _Sí, claro que estamos perdidos. Me siento otra vez como en Johto, pero con menos árboles y más oscuridad y ataques de Zubats._

Ash se frotó la cabeza, todavía temblando al sentir algo de saliva de Zubat todavía chorreándole en la gorra y en el pelo.

 **\- ESTOY TENIENDO DIFICULTADES PARA CONECTARME A LA RED INALÁMBRICA. ME SIENTO… AISLADO. SOLO. ¿ESTO ES LO QUE SE SIENTE SER ORGÁNICO, SINGULAR Y ESTAR SEPARADO DE TODO? ES UNA LOCURA, YA VEO POR QUÉ RESULTASTE COMO ERES.**

Negando con la cabeza, Ash sacó el dispositivo de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo al nivel de los ojos.

\- La falta de conexión a internet no me hizo lo que soy ahora. Así es la vida.

 **\- ENTONCES LA VIDA APESTA.**

\- La vida es maravillosa. Es lo mejor que hay. Nunca pienses lo contrario.

- **NO TRATES DE SONAR COMO EL PROFESOR OAK.** – replicó con sarcasmo el Pokédex. – **TE FALTA EL TONO DE VOZ LLENO DE EXPERIENCIA Y SABIDURÍA (PARA SER UNA FORMA DE VIDA ORGÁNICA) NECESARIO… ¡CONEXIÓN!**

El Pokédex dijo la última palabra gritando, sonando más como alguien que le habían quitado una de sus actividades predilectas y adictivas por un largo tiempo, y de pronto tenía una montaña de ello frente a sus ojos.

 **\- ¡LLÉVAME, LLÉVAME ALLÍ, TENGO QUE VOLVER A CONECTARME! ¡LLÉVAME DONDE HAY CONEXIÓN!**

\- ¿Y después qué, quedarme ahí sin moverme? – replicó sarcásticamente Ash.

- **SI ES POSIBLE.**

Ash y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas en rendijas, hasta que Ash volvió a meter el dispositivo en su bolsillo.

\- Sí, mejor salgamos de aquí, después podrás tener toda la conexión que quieras. – Ash se dio la vuelta, listo para volver por donde vino y conseguir al menos algo de aire fresco…

\- _¿John?. –_ Una voz desconocida de pronto resonó en sus oídos, haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

\- ¿Pikapi? _¿_ _Ash?_

\- Pikachu… – Ash empezó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo fuera de lo ordinario, fuera de todo ese moho subterráneo y grafitis que había por todos lados. – ¿Escuchaste eso?

\- Pika… _No…_

\- Que extraño… podría jurar que escuché a alguien…

De repente resonó un ruido muy fuerte, como si a alguien se le hubiese caído un objeto muy grande y muy pesado, y no estaba a mucha distancia de ellos.

\- ¡Pi! _Pero eso sí lo escuché._

Sin necesidad de usar palabras, el entrenador y su compañero corrieron en la dirección del ruido. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se encontraron con…

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces…?!

Antes de darse cuenta, frente a ellos estaba un guardia de aspecto muy sospechoso. Los dos instintivamente se lo cargaron de manera rápida y limpia, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Estaba vigilando una puerta cerrada, y todos los instintos de Ash le decían fuertemente que algo malo estaba pasando ahí dentro, y tenían que averiguar qué.

Forzando la puerta a golpes, Ash y Pikachu se tensaron al ver lo que había adentro, preparándose para una pelea que pronto iba a comenzar. Pikachu empezó a echar chispas por las mejillas, mientras Ash ponía las manos cerca de sus Pokébolas, listo para tomarlas en cuanto fuese necesario.

El cuarto a su alrededor estaba lleno de jaulas, y cada jaula llena con media docena de Pokémon tipo Insecto, con aspecto de orugas de color negro, con cabeza ancha y cuerpo delgado, todos con aspecto miserable. Había contenedores por todo el lugar, cada uno lleno de gran variedad de objetos. Pokébolas, gemas, y una especie de cosa verde que Ash no estaba seguro qué podría ser ni su origen. En la parte trasera del cuarto había un tubo de plástico transparente, con seis Pokébolas en su interior.

Entre él, las seis Pokébolas y las orugas, sin embargo, había un enorme sillón. Un sillón rojo, mullido y con lo que parecía ser costura fina. Y en este sillón, estaba un hombre descansando. Tenía el pelo de un color verde pálido, con ojos de un tono marrón muy similares a los de Ash. Llevaba un traje oscuro, y por el tono de su piel se podría deducir fácilmente que había vivido mucho tiempo en un lugar muy caliente, tal vez en un desierto. El hombre se puso de pie y miró Ash, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vaya, ¿qué les parece? Un intruso en mi escondite, así que mi guardia no estaba alucinando. Qué fastidio, si solo eres un niño. Esperaba al menos a alguien más impresionante.

\- ¿ _John? ¿Eres tú?_ . – volvió a preguntar de pronto una voz en la cabeza de Ash.

Sonaba femenina, y también sorprendida, como si hubiese visto a alguien a quien creía que no volvería a ver jamás. La voz estaba cargada de mucha emoción, explotando de felicidad y alivio. Ash sacudió su cabeza, no sabía quién era ese tal John. ¿Y de dónde venía esa voz?

\- ¿Oyendo voces en tu cabeza, muchachito? – dijo el hombre todavía con su gesto de molestia, mientras se ponía de pie. – Muy bien, supongo que es a lo que te arriesgas con esos Pokémon Psíquicos de alto nivel. Conseguí seis Pokébolas de un entrenador que consiguió buen puesto en Hoenn, y tenía uno de esos. Junto con el resto de los que tenía, tal vez pueda sacarles un mejor precio que todos estos Scatterbugs, si encuentro al comprador correcto.

Scatterbug, así que así se llamaban. Era bueno saberlo. Pero eso quería decir que…

 **\- SCATTERBUG, EL POKÉMON ORUGA. LOS SCATTERBUGS SON NATIVOS DE LA REGIÓN KALOS, Y EVOLUCIONAN EN SPEWPA Y DESPUÉS EN VIVILLON. LOS SCATTERBUGS SON RELATIVAMENTE MÁS RAROS COMPARADOS A SUS CONTRAPARTES DE TIPO INSECTO EN OTRAS REGIONES, AUNQUE NO POR MUCHO.** – habló el Pokédex, sin que al hombre se le escapara la voz que provenía del bolsillo del intruso.

\- ¿Un Pokédex? Vaya, vaya, resulta que no eres solo un mocoso entrometido. Eres un mocoso entrometido que tiene algo que vale casi tanto como la mitad de estos malditos bichos. Mala suerte para ti que te hayas encontrado con Felgrand, el infame traficante del mercado negro, ¡porque ahora te convertirás en mi beneficio!

\- ¿Felgrand? ¿Quién le pone ese nombre a su hijo? – dijo Ash, mientras él y Pikachu se miraban confusos. ¿Y qué fue esa línea tan cursi de "convertirlo en su beneficio"? Aunque al hombre no pareció hacerle gracia.

\- ¿Te burlas de mi nombre? ¡Soy de Orre, para que lo sepas! Es decir, en serio, para mí son ustedes los que tienen nombres bizarros: Brock, Koga, Agatha, ¡son ridículos! Pero basta de lecciones de nomenclatura. Es mejor que sepas que soy uno de los infames Siete Hermanos, o más bien, Seis Hermanos y el bonachón estúpido. Hago negocios con todo tipo de mercancías; Pokébolas robadas, Pokémon raros, ¡incluso en tráfico de drogas y minerales ilegales! Creo que hoy añadiré un Pokédex a mi repertorio.

\- **¡TENDRÁS QUE ARRANCARME DE LAS MANOS FRÍAS DEL CADÁVER DEL MUCHACHO PRIMERO!** – dijo Dexter, mientras Ash tomaba una de sus propias Pokébolas. Ya era hora de hacerle frente a este sujeto Felgrand.

\- No tengo intenciones de morir hoy, así que no te llevarás mi Pokédex. ¡Y tampoco te vas a llevar a estos Pokémon!

\- Si ya me los llevé, tonto. – puntualizó Felgrand.

\- ¡Quise decir, no voy a dejar que los vendas como DVDs pirateados o algo así! – trató de corregirse Ash. La palabra clave fue "trató".

\- Pikapi. _Ash, esa respuesta fue patética._ – dijo Pikachu con la voz seca, aunque estaba listo para hacerle frente a este malvado Felgrand.

\- _Estoy de acuerdo. –_ Habló de nuevo esa voz. – _No sonaste muy amenazador a decir verdad. Sin embargo, apreciaría que me liberaras._

\- No sabes nada, ¿verdad, niño? – dijo Felgrand. – ¿Tienes idea de todo el dinero que hacía por piratear los éxitos de taquilla hace años? Malditos los de Netflix por arruinarme ese mercado, pero eso no importa. Mientras haya oscuridad en el alma humana, mientras haya deseos de conseguir cosas que te son negadas y por un bajo precio, ¡Felgrand es un nombre que nunca se quedará sin trabajo! ¡Ahora, voy a sepultarte!

Felgrand inmediatamente sacó una Super Bola y se la lanzó a Ash. Percibiendo que se les venía algo grande, Ash y Pikachu saltaron fuera del camino tratando de alejarse todo lo posible. Resultó ser una buena decisión, pues la Super Bola liberó a un Onix, que aplastó el espacio donde Pikachu y Ash habían estado apenas unos segundos antes, dejando un gran boquete.

\- ¡Pika! _¡Está loco, ese Onix pudo habernos aplastado a los dos!_

Y así era. El Onix se irguió lentamente, y le echó una mirada a Ash, viéndolo como algo que tenía que aplastar. Por suerte, el muchacho reaccionó rápido.

\- _"¡Pikachu, libera a los_ _Scatterbugs y saca esas Pokébolas! ¡Yo me encargaré del Onix!"_ _–_ Ash usó la comunicación mental para decirle esto a Pikachu, mientras se enfocaba en el entrenador del Onix para tratar de distraerlo. – ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Voy a liberar a estos Pokémon, ¡cuando me haya encargado de ti!

\- ¿Oh, es en serio? – Felgrand de pronto se sintió lo bastante confiado como para volver a sentarse en su sillón tras lanzarle la bola con el Onix. – ¿Y qué puedes hacer para impedir que mi Onix te detenga?

Felgrand recibió su respuesta cuando Ash arrojó su propia Pokébola, dejando salir a una pequeña tortuga azul que sabía exactamente lo que había que hacer cuando había un Onix cerca. El ataque de Pistola de Agua golpeó de lleno a Onix en el rostro, causando que la serpiente rocosa saliera despedida hacia atrás y gruñera con fuerza.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No se vale! – se quejó Felgrand. – ¡No puedes usar agua con mi Onix! ¡Aliento de Dragón!

Mientras la gran serpiente de roca empezaba a cargar el ataque, el pensamiento del por qué un Onix podría siquiera usar ese movimiento en primer lugar cruzó por la mente de Ash. Pero ya podría pensar en eso después, por ahora, tenía otras prioridades.

\- ¡Intentaste aplastarme con un Onix, no tienes derecho a decir que hago trampa! ¡Squirtle, esquiva, y usa Pistola de Agua otra vez!

\- ¡Squirtle!" _¡Entendido!_

Mientras el ataque de fuego verdoso le pasaba de largo, Squirtle volvió a lanzar otro torrente de agua que golpeó a Onix en toda la sección media del cuerpo, haciendo que volviera a rugir de dolor. Felgrand continuaba quejándose.

\- ¡No estamos en una batalla de gimnasio, niño! ¡No hay reglas, todo se vale! ¡Onix, Porrazo!

\- ¡De acuerdo, si no hay reglas, entonces no hay nada que diga que no puedo usar agua! ¡Squirtle, usa Agua Salada!

El chorro de agua salada golpeó a Onix en la cola justo cuando este intentó darle un coletazo, y en un instante causó que la serpiente colapsara al suelo derrotada, para el shock de su dueño.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamó furioso Felgrand, mientras regresaba a su Onix. – ¡¿Cómo demonios venciste a mi Onix tan fácilmente?!

\- ¿Hola? Es tipo Roca y Tierra, es obvio que el agua le afecta más que nada. – dijo Ash. Felgrand no le agradó que se burlara de él diciéndole lo obvio.

\- ¡Muy bien, ahora te daré algo que no es débil al agua! – Arrojó otra Super Bola hacia ellos, que al abrirse reveló un enorme Pokémon marrón y bípedo.

\- ¡Kanga!

Con un puño resplandeciente, el recién aparecido Kangaskhan golpeó a Squirtle en el pecho. Squirtle salió volando por los aires, pero dando un giro logró darse la vuelta y aterrizar a salvo sobre sus pies.

\- ¡Squirtle! ¿Squir…tle? _Necesitará más que eso para vencer… momentito, ¿a ese Kangaskhan no le falta algo?_

Squirtle sonó confundido, y cuando Ash se quedó viendo al Pokémon de su adversario, también de pronto tuvo la sensación de que había algo raro con él. Algo que debería tener… y no lo tenía.

 **\- KANGASKHAN, EL POKÉMON PADRE. LOS KANGASKHAN A MENUDO SON REPRESENTADOS EN LOS MEDIOS CON LAS CRÍAS EN SU BOLSA, PERO ESO NO ES CIERTO. COMO ES EL CLARO CASO CON ESTE EJEMPLAR, SI EL KANGASKHAN NO TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD NO PODRÁ PROCREAR, ES DECIR QUE NO TENDRÁ CONSIGO A UNA CRÍA.**

El Kangaskhan parecía algo molesto de que le señalaran este… detallito, y respondió con otro puño brillante. Pero antes de que pudiese golpear algo, fibras de seda blancas salieron disparadas de todos lados y le sujetaron el puño. Felgrand se dio la vuelta para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa: las jaulas estaban todas abiertas, y los Scatterbugs ahora eran libres para usar Disparo de Seda a sus anchas. Y por supuesto, su primer pensamiento fue usarlo contra el Kangaskhan que atacaba a su salvador, seguido inmediatamente de otra ronda para su captor.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, quítame todo esto de encima! – Arrojó una última Super Bola, liberando a otro Pokémon tipo Roca y Tierra, que al salir de inmediato activó una corriente de viento arenoso, y de inmediato estaba por lanzarse contra los Scatterbugs.

\- ¡Squirtle! – lo llamó Ash rápidamente.

Sin necesidad de que le dijeran más, Squirtle saltó para pelear contra el Rhyhorn, mientras Pikachu empezaba a liberar las seis Pokébolas que estaban en el tubo de plástico. Eso quería decir que a Ash le quedaba lidiar con el Kangaskhan, que de inmediato se lanzó a darle otro puñetazo. Esta vez, Ash no se movió…

\- ¡¿KANGA?!

El Kangaskhan abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido. Su puño había sido detenido… Ash le había parado el ataque, ¡con las manos! ¿Cómo rayos un humano podía haber hecho eso? Felgrand entretanto no se había dado cuenta de esto, pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando (y fallando) de derrotar a Squirtle con su Rhyhorn. Ash empujó con todas sus fuerzas al Kangaskhan, causando que el Pokémon sin cría se tambaleara peligrosamente, balanceándose en un solo pie. Pero apenas logró enderezarse se lanzó para darle un Cabezazo.

Igual que antes, Ash no se movió, solo se cubrió con las manos para recibir el Cabezazo de frente, mientras resplandecía con el mismo brillo de color naranja, ejecutando el mismo movimiento que Misty lo vio usar tanto tiempo atrás cuando se encontraron al inicio: Contraataque. Solo que esta vez, sí lo hacía de manera consciente.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Kangaskhan recibió la fuerza de su golpe multiplicada al doble, retrocediendo y cayéndose de espaldas al suelo. Esta vez Felgrand sí oyó el ruido de la caída de su Pokémon, y se dio la vuelta para ver en total shock que su Kangaskhan yacía en el suelo y Ash estaba de pie. Sus ojos se pusieron en rendijas por la furia.

\- ¡Por todos los…! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi Kangaskhan?! ¡Maldición, y tu Pikachu y Squirtle todavía me siguen arruinando todo! – De repente se detuvo en seco al volver a mirar a Ash. – Oh… ya lo entiendo. Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? ¡Un Bloodliner!

Se quedó mirando a Ash como si fuese… no podía describirlo totalmente, pero tal vez como si fuese algo asqueroso, y peligroso. Como si fuese un monstruo. Y eso no le agradó para nada al entrenador.

\- Vaya, esto es genial, también hay de esos fenómenos aquí. Y uno masculino, de paso. Solo he visto a otro como tú, niño, parece ser más cosa de mujeres. Y dime, ¿tú también planeas dominar al mundo?

\- Claro que no. – dijo Ash simplemente, pero con firmeza.

\- ¿No? Bueno, ya veremos cuánto dura eso.

Tocándose su cinturón, tres luces rojas regresaron a sus Pokémon derrotados, y luego lo volvió a presionar de nuevo para soltar una espesa nube de humo. Squirtle usó su Contraescudo de agua para dispersar el humo, pero cuando se disipó, Felgrand se había ido. Solo quedaban los Scatterbugs y las seis Pokébolas.

Afuera, abriéndose paso por el pasillo y dejando tan atrás como fuera posible el cuarto cerrado, Felgrand corrió tan rápido como podían llevarlo sus piernas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Cerró los puños y golpeó el suelo con frustración y rabia a más no poder. ¡Ese maldito niño lo venció!

\- ¡¿De dónde saca un niño como ese semejante fuerza?! ¡Y ese Squirtle, era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de esa especie tiene el derecho de ser! – bufó de furia.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Esta no era la primera ni sería la última vez que Felgrand enfrentaba problemas. Si había sobrevivido a la prisión, en Orre, podría recuperarse de este desastre. Aunque tuviese que empezar en pequeño, poco a poco… igual que la primera vez que tuvo que enfrentarse con un Bloodliner. Pero salió librado por los pelos. Tuvo suerte de que este niño al menos no parecía estar pensando en maneras de asesinar a la gente a su alrededor, pero con ellos… era muy difícil saber lo que tramaban. Eran impredecibles.

Pero se recuperaría. Ya lo había hecho antes. Y comenzaría ahora mismo.

* * *

 _ **No mucho después…**_

Y con toda certeza, no pasó ni una hora antes de que Felgrand, sintiéndose seguro otra vez, volviera a sus viejas andadas. Estaba en un almacén, frente a una jaula que tenía encerrada a una criatura de color azul con forma ovalada, brazos sin manos o dedos visibles, patas cortas y una cola negra.

\- Wobbufett…

\- Muy bien, eres una cosa inútil y patética, pero seguro que debes valer algo, ¿verdad? Ya tuve que empezar desde abajo una, y hasta dos veces, puedo volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Ya!

\- Ya, claro… esperen. – Felgrand empezó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar quién había hablado. – ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

\- ¡Ya, ya! – respondió la voz.

Girando sobre sus talones, Felgrand se dio la vuelta al ver la puerta del almacén… abierta de par en par. Un Yamask flotaba frente a él, seguramente ese Pokémon fantasma era quien la había abierto. Y entonces entraron, ni más ni menos que…

\- ¡Prepárate para los problemas! ¡Tienes muchas cosas geniales aquí, y serán para nosotros!

\- ¡Y más vale que temas, porque estoy seguro que el jefe estará feliz de que seas tan generoso!

\- Y ahora, vas a acompañarnos. Dudo que tengas permiso del jefecito para operar en este lugar.

\- Oh, diablos. – fue todo lo que dijo Felgrand al reconocer los uniformes. Se había metido en el terreno equivocado, al parecer.

* * *

 _ **De regreso con Ash…**_

Veinte Scatterbugs estaban ahora a los pies de Ash. El muchacho se arrodilló frente a ellos, mirándolos a los ojos, y preguntándose qué iba a hacer con ellos a partir de ahora. Los había liberado de su captor, pero no estaba seguro de dónde dejarlos o de si quedárselos. Pero su conciencia no le dejaría estar tranquilo dejándolos en cualquier lugar.

\- Entonces… ¿qué debería hacer con ustedes?

 **\- LOS SCATTERBUGS NO SON NATIVOS DE KANTO. ASUMIENDO QUE NO SE MUERAN DE HAMBRE O SE CONVIERTAN EN UNA PLAGA, LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE TERMINEN COMO COMIDA PARA BANDADAS DE PIDGEYS HAMBRIENTOS.** – sugirió el Pokédex.

\- Pika… _En ese caso, no podemos dejarlos en el parque local. Me pregunto si… –_ Pikachu sacudió la cabeza, pero de repente salió corriendo, para volver después con una Pokébola sacada de las cajas de Felgrand.

\- Hum… estoy bastante seguro que eso cuenta como robar, o alterar una escena de crimen. – señaló Ash. – Y si mal no recuerdo ambas cosas son ilegales, ¿no?

 **\- ASH, ¿TIENES FE EN TU HABILIDAD PARA TRAER AQUÍ A LA POLICÍA? LAS POKÉBOLAS ESTÁN EN BLANCO, PUEDO SOBRESCRIBIRLAS PARA QUE SEAN TUYAS. ASÍ PUEDES LLEVÁRTELAS Y SOLO TIENES QUE DEJAR TODO LO ILEGAL QUE SE PUDRA AQUÍ.** – dijo el Pokédex sin ninguna pena. – **LLEVARSE COSAS QUE OTROS DEJAN ATRÁS ES UNA TRADICIÓN MUY ANTIGUA DE LOS ENTRENADORES.**

Ash todavía no se quitaba de encima la mirada de preocupación, pero finalmente fue hacia la caja llena de Pokébolas y sacó una. Antes de empezar a capturar a los Scatterbugs, tenía unas cuantas cosas más que decir.

\- ¿Estas totalmente seguro de que no me arrestarán por esto?

 **\- TENGO INFORMACIÓN EXTENSIVA SOBRE LAS LEYES. TIENES PRECEDENTES A TU FAVOR.**

Los Scatterbugs comenzaron a chirriar y a saltar, haciendo que Pikachu parara las orejas para poner atención a lo que decían, y a su vez empezar a traducir para Ash.

\- Pika. _Los Scatterbugs dicen que está bien. No quieren que los vuelvan a encerrar de este modo, pero tienen una condición. Dicen que no quieren pelear._ – Uno de los Scatterbugs empezó a chillar con fuerza, y al escucharlo, Pikachu volvió a hablar. – Chu. _Corrijo, la mayoría de ellos no quieren pelear._

\- De acuerdo. No los voy a obligar a que hagan nada que no quieran. – les prometió Ash, mientras tomaba la primera Pokébola, y tocaba con ella al primer Scatterbug. Este chirrió para decir gracias, y fue energizado y absorbido dentro de ella.

Ash repitió el patrón una y otra vez, aunque por dentro siguiera cuestionando un poco la legalidad de sus acciones, hasta que finalmente terminó con todos. Mientras las Pokébolas con los Scatterbugs se teletransportaban fuera de allí, Ash dirigió su atención a las otras seis que estaban separadas del resto. Squirtle y Pikachu se quedaron mirando atentos mientras Ash recogía una de ellas, mirándola pensativo.

 **\- EL DUEÑO DE ESTAS POKÉBOLAS YA NO ESTÁ SINCRONIZADO CON ELLAS.** – señaló el Pokédex. – **LAS RAZONES MÁS PROBABLES, TAL VEZ HAYA MUERTO O TUVO PROBLEMAS LEGALES. ¿QUIERES RECLAMAR ESTOS POKÉMON COMO TUYOS?**

\- Yo… creo que es mejor que se los pregunte primero. Al menos por cortesía. – observó Ash, antes de lanzar la bola al aire. Esta se abrió, liberando a un insecto amarillo y negro con forma de cigarra con cuatro alas.

\- ¿Nin?

Era un Ninjask, un Pokémon que, en el pasado, siempre lo habían usado para atacarlo a él, a sus amigos o a sus Pokémon. Aquel sujeto que trabajaba para Grings Kodai, aquel Coronel chiflado en el Reino Togepi, y Paul. Pero tal vez este, para variar, no fuese a atacarlo.

\- **NINJASK, EL POKÉMON NINJA.** – salió de nuevo al paso el Pokédex, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – **ESTE FUE EL POKÉMON PRINCIPAL USADO POR LOS CLANES NINJA EN HOENN DURANTE LAS GUERRAS NINJA DE HACE MÁS DE 400 AÑOS. SE MUEVE TAN RÁPIDO QUE NO PUEDE SER VISTO CON FACILIDAD POR EL OJO NO ENTRENADO. UN NINJASK QUE NO ESTÉ BIEN ENTRENADO SUELE HACER RUIDOS FUERTES QUE LE HACEN PERDER SU CUALIDAD DE SIGILO.**

\- ¿Guerras Ninja? – repitió Ash.

 **\- MAYORMENTE DURANTE LA CUARTA Y ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA NINJA. EN ELLA SE VIERON INVOLUCRADOS LOS ACTUALMENTE EXTINTOS CLANES NINJA DE MAHOGANY, LOS CLANES NINJA DE FUCHSIA, Y LOS DE KALOS…**

\- ¡Nin! – gritó el Ninjask, empezando a zumbar y a volar dando vueltas alrededor de Ash. – ¡Nin-jask!

\- Um… ¿qué le ocurre? – Ash no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba al Ninjask. ¿Estaba pidiéndole ayuda? ¿Quería que lo alimentara? ¿O que le pagara los impuestos? Esperaba que no fuese lo último.

\- ¿Pika…? _Ash… el Ninjask parece creer que eres alguien llamado John._ – explicó Pikachu.

Aun así, el roedor se puso cauteloso y echó chispas por las mejillas por si las dudas. Squirtle también se le unió, listo para pelear si Ninjask intentaba algo. Ninjask todavía seguía zumbando frente a Ash, moviéndose muy rápido y mirándolo por todos los ángulos.

\- ¡Nin! ¡Ninjask! ¡Nin!

Pikachu le gritó algo que normalmente no se atrevería a decir donde su madre pudiera escucharlo. Eso solo pareció enfurecer más a Ninjask, y el bicho parecía listo para atacar. Ash por si las dudas, dejó entonces salir a Snivy, que inmediatamente se formó con la línea defensiva de Pikachu y Squirtle.

\- De acuerdo, si Ninjask no puede darnos una respuesta, ¿qué tal este? – Ash agarró la segunda Pokébola del grupo.

Después de pasar por cinco Pokébolas, lo que había era una especie de concurso de miradas de cinco contra seis entre sus propios Pokémon (Pikachu, Squirtle, Snivy, Charmeleon, Pidgeotto y Butterfree), y los cinco Pokémon que creían que su nombre era John (Ninjask, Shedinja, Probopass, Altaria, y Flygon).

Con un ojo que solo podía haber sido afinado durante toda una línea temporal para ver qué tan bien entrenado estaba un Pokémon y lo fuerte que era con una sola mirada, Ash sabía perfectamente que si estallaba una pelea entre ellos, tendría que salir corriendo al Centro Pokémon llevándose toda una montaña de Pokémon heridos de gravedad. Por su bien, esperaba que no llegara a eso. Le quedaba solo la última Pokébola, que Ash asumió seguramente contendría al de tipo Psíquico que le habló antes.

\- De acuerdo, espero que tú sí puedas darme algunas respuestas… y mantener la paz aquí…

Ash arrojó la última Pokébola al aire. Al liberar el estallido de luz, reveló a un Pokémon blanco con extremidades verdes y delgadas, y pelo corto de este mismo color, de espaldas hacia él. Al darse la vuelta pudo verlo con completa claridad, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que era.

 **\- GARDEVOIR, EL POKÉMON ENVOLVENTE. LOS GARDEVOIRS SON MUY FAMOSOS POR SER MUY CERCANOS CON SUS ENTRENADORES, Y TIENEN UNA HABILIDAD POR ENCIMA DEL PROMEDIO DE DESARROLLAR TELEPATÍA PARA COMUNICARSE CON ELLOS, O CON CUALQUIERA QUE POSEA SENSIBILIDAD A PODERES TELEPÁTICOS. GARDEVOIR SUELE REACCIONAR A LA GENTE QUE AMENAZA A SUS ENTRENADORES CON HABILIDADES MUY PODEROSAS. PARA MAYOR INFORMACIÓN DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE AMENAZAR AL ENTRENADOR DE UN GARDEVOIR CON TUBOS DE METAL Y CUCHILLOS, LEER LA AUTOBIOGRAFÍA DE DIANTHA: VIAJE HACIA EL ESTRELLATO, PÁGINA 394.**

Gardevoir llamó la atención de los otros cinco Pokémon, que parecían estar esperando su reacción antes de actuar. Muy parecido a como era con Pikachu y los suyos, pensó Ash. Eso le hizo tener el presentimiento de que ella (la voz dentro de su cabeza sonó femenina) debía ser el primer Pokémon de quienquiera que fuese ese tal "John" con quién lo estaban confundiendo. Gardevoir lo miró fijamente… y de pronto su expresión se volvió de tristeza y confusión.

\- " _No, tú no eres John…"_

Se acercó para verlo mejor, igual que los otros, pero Pikachu echó chispas advirtiéndole que no se le acercara más de la cuenta. Gardevoir entendió el mensaje y retrocedió.

\- " _Aun así, te pareces mucho a él. ¿Por qué?"_

\- Hum, ¿quién es John? – le preguntó Ash. – Ese es un nombre bastante común.

\- " _Nuestro entrenador. Su nombre es John Archer, un entrenador que participó en la Liga Hoenn. No hemos sabido nada de él desde que…" –_ Gardevoir y los otros se quedaron viéndose entre ellos, pensativos. – " _Bueno_ _, no tenemos idea de cuánto tiempo, es difícil saberlo estando dentro de las Pokébolas."_

\- **¿DIJISTE JOHN ARCHER?** – dijo el Pokédex, sorprendiendo a Gardevoir.

Ash abrió el dispositivo que estaba parpadeando, y este mostró en pantalla una foto de alguien. Era un muchacho de su edad, y que tenía un gran parecido con él. Era… un poco inquietante. Como si alguien hubiese agarrado una foto de él para editarla, solo un poco, pero las similitudes sobrepasaban a esas diferencias menores en el color de ojos y tono del cabello, haciendo que no pudiese quitar la mirada de la imagen, mientras trataba de procesar la pregunta más grande: ¿por qué y cómo?

\- Free… – Butterfree voló hacia él para echar un vistazo, y quedó tan sorprendido como Ash, cosa que rápidamente se propagó al resto de los Pokémon cuando se reunieron para ver con sus propios ojos. – _Y yo que creía que Red se parecía demasiado a ti…_

 **\- JOHN ARCHER: ENTRENADOR DE LA LIGA HOENN. EN ESTE ORDEN, JOHN ARCHER SE GANÓ LAS MEDALLAS PIEDRA, CALOR, DÍNAMO, EQUILIBRIO, NUDILLO, LLUVIA, MENTE Y PLUMA. SUS RANKINGS EN COMPETENCIAS DE LA LIGA SON LOS SIGUIENTES: LIGA HOENN: TOP 32. JOHN ARCHER PERDIÓ CONTRA EL TAMBIÉN ENTRENADOR NOVATO TYSON, QUIEN A SU VEZ PERDIÓ EN EL TOP 16 CONTRA LA EVENTUAL GANADORA PHOEBE. JOHN ARCHER FUE HALLADO HACE VARIOS MESES… MUERTO…**

La última palabra hizo que Ash se quedara pasmado y soltara el Pokédex en shock. Pero para Gardevoir… para Gardevoir y los otros Pokémon que habían sido de él…

\- _No, no… no puede ser… no puede estar…_ – Gardevoir comenzó a gritar cada vez más fuerte, en negación y pánico. A Ash también le resultó doloroso de escuchar, emocional y físicamente.

 **\- EXÁMENES FORENSES DETERMINARON QUE LA CAUSA DE MUERTE FUE POR ASFIXIA MIENTRAS DORMÍA. SUS POKÉMON FUERON ROBADOS DURANTE O DESPUÉS DE COMETER EL CRIMEN. –** continuó el Pokédex desde el suelo. **– EL LADRÓN DE LOS POKÉMON EVENTUALMENTE FUE CAPTURADO, Y CONFESÓ QUE JOHN HABÍA SIDO ASESINADO POR UNA PERSONA DESCONOCIDA QUE LE PAGÓ CON LOS POKÉMON DEL ENTRENADOR AHORA MUERTO, PARA LUEGO VENDERLOS EN EL MERCADO NEGRO. ACTUALMENTE, ESTE CONSERJE ENCARGADO DE LA LIMPIEZA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON CUMPLE UNA CONDENA POR SER CÓMPLICE DE HOMICIDIO, Y LO ÚNICO QUE DIJO FUE QUE LA PERSONA QUE COMETIÓ EL CRIMEN NUNCA LE DIO UN NOMBRE. SOLO SE HACÍA LLAMAR… EMISARIO.**

Cuando el Pokédex dijo la palabra "asesinado", todos los Pokémon presentes sintieron que los ojos se les llenaban de lágrimas (al menos los que tenían ojos), antes de colapsar como si hubiesen sido golpeados por el Garchomp de Cynthia. Todo el cuarto se quedó en silencio, inclusive el Pokédex ya no parecía tener más nada que decir…

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

De acuerdo, terminé la primera parte de este capítulo dividido antes de lo que creía. La razón, una de las escenas la corté de este y decidí mejor ponerla en el siguiente. Ahora sí, creo que es tiempo de explicar lo que sucede aquí. El motivo de que en la versión original este capítulo fuese tan largo, era porque, además de las escenas de Ash, había varios flashbacks intercalados, específicamente centrados en este entrenador llamado John Archer (narrados desde la perspectiva de su Gardevoir). En ellos, hay detalles interesantes pero que de primera instancia no parecen tan relevantes respecto a la historia principal (no es tan obvio sino hasta los últimos capítulos que van en la versión original). Creo que la verdadera pregunta que se estarán haciendo es, ¿por qué se parece tanto a Ash? Solo les voy a decir esto: no es por pura casualidad. Eso quedará claro más adelante con los próximos capítulos. Y los flashbacks, les prometo que no los dejaré por fuera, esos quedarán en el siguiente.

Ahora sí, comentemos un poco de los eventos del actual capítulo. Primero, aquí ya vemos lo que pasó y por qué Erika puso esa restricción de retadores masculinos en su gimnasio. Dejando de lado lo que son sus preferencias (tengo las mías bien definidas y prefiero permanecer en la "zona de tolerancia", es todo lo que diré al respecto), creo que todos estarán de acuerdo en que fue una acción bastante exagerada vetar a todos los hombres (no me vengan a decir que las mujeres están totalmente exentas de actitudes similares). Por otra parte, no puedo negar que me pareció divertida la forma en que la convencieron de dejar retar a Ash. Lorelei es mi miembro del Alto Mando favorita (por muchas razones), y el próximo extra que subiré en Chronicles será el mío que hice de ella. ¿Qué les parece? Y una cosa más… ¿alguien conoce a algún artista que esté dispuesto a hacer ese calendario que le dieron a Erika? Jeje, perdón, no me pude resistir.

En la parte de Misty e Iris, aquí ya empezamos a ver un poco más las interacciones entre las dos. Ya ven aquí que Misty se sintió un poco incómoda al ver que Iris decidió ayudar a Ash por voluntad propia y sin que nadie se lo dijera. Esto tendrá algunas repercusiones en los capítulos posteriores que me falta por traducir, cuando las dos chicas tengan su charla respecto a sus sentimientos por nuestro héroe (para eso no falta mucho, creo que les va a gustar). Detallitos sin importancia sobre los oponentes con los que pelearon: los hermanos al inicio eran los mismos del episodio en que Misty deja el grupo de Ash (aunque les faltaba uno, el gordo con el Hitmontop), y Assunta y Melissa son dos que pelearon en la Liga Índigo (específicamente, Assunta fue la que eliminó a Ritchie, y Melissa a Gary). Los que investiguen en la wiki de Pokémon seguro sabrán que Melissa en la versión japonesa era un chico, y por alguna razón en la versión americana se volvió una chica, así que si no fueron suficiente las pistas dejadas en este capítulo, ya ven que aquí directamente la representaron como transexual. Un interesante gag mitológico, si me lo preguntan. Por último, otro grupito parece haberle ganado de mano a los Tauros de Ash el honor de ser los "primeros Pokémon repetidos" que captura en esta nueva línea. Si a alguien le interesa, el primer Scatterbug es de hecho (según **Crossoverpairinglover** ) el mismo del episodio 12 de X&Y (donde pelean con un cazador furtivo que trata de robarlos), y les informo que podremos verlo de manera semi-regular. Y en cuanto a los Tauros no se alarmen. Ash no pasará de largo la Zona Safari, con toda certeza volveremos a ver a esos toros salvajes.

En fin, eso ya es todo por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **pirata, Soul of Demon, Amo del vacio, hpinvidente, dragon titanico, natsu dragneel354, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, lupeher141099, TEIET, MardGeer117** y **sonicmanuel**. Para compensar por la espera, esperaré solo dos días más y postearé el siguiente capítulo junto con el próximo de Chronicles. La historia sigue avanzando, ya falta relativamente poco para ponerse al día. (aunque de los extras todavía faltan bastantes, y el último de la historia principal también estará pesado, mejor avisarles desde ya). La cita será el día 12, nos veremos entonces.


	20. John Archer

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 20:** John Archer.

* * *

 _ **Región de Hoenn, algún tiempo atrás…**_

 _Ella podía recordar su rostro como si de hubiesen conocido el día anterior. Dos años antes había nacido de un huevo, y tres meses antes de eso sus padres habían caído víctimas de una de las tormentas tropicales de Hoenn. En ese entonces él tenía catorce años, todavía le faltaba un año, según los estándares humanos, para poder viajar por la tierra, más todavía por su propia cuenta._

 _Varias veces le preguntó por qué era este el caso, pero todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue una expresión de tristeza. Eventualmente dejó de preguntarle, pues no quería seguir viendo la tristeza en sus ojos, ni esa falsa sonrisa que se forzaba a sí mismo a darle._

 _Aquel día, había estado escondiéndose en el tronco de un árbol hueco. El sonido de esos pasos desconocidos la aterrorizó, así que se escondió de la vista. Cuando se detuvieron los pasos y empezaron a alejarse otra vez, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Pero su estómago hambriento la traicionó, y los pasos regresaron, esta vez en su dirección. Se arrinconó tanto como pudo en su escondite, esperando en vano que no fuesen a verla. Los pasos se detuvieron, justo afuera de su árbol._

\- _Puedes salir,_ _no te voy a lastimar._

 _Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo._ _Sonaban tan sinceras y honestas que no pudo evitar asomar su cabeza. Sus habilidades empáticas no se desarrollarían del todo sino hasta_ _que hubiese evolucionado en Gardevoir, pero ya eran lo bastante fuertes para sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras._

 _Asomó primero su cuerno rojo, seguido de su cabello verde, y mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos hicieron contacto con un rostro sonriente. El humano frente a ella tenía los ojos rojos, de un tono más oscuro que el de su cuerno, y un par de marcas en las mejillas que le recordaban un poco a las puntas del pelaje de un Zigzagoon. Su cabello era oscuro, como el del hocico o las patas de un Poochyena._

\- _Oh, eres una Ralts. – le dijo él con una sonrisa. – Creo que debo presentarme. Hola, Ralts, mi nombre es John Archer, y quiero ser tu amigo._

 _Le extendió la mano, ofreciéndosela en señal de amistad. Ella dudó por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente, con mucho cuidado, extendió la suya hasta hacer contacto. Y en cuanto lo hicieron, los ojos del humano lanzaron un destello de color marrón-naranja._

 **…**

 _Otro día más adelante la encontró a ella y a John poco después de una victoriosa batalla contra una líder de gimnasio llamada Roxanne, mientras atravesaban una serie de cavernas y montañas hacia el norte, donde las rocas usualmente se teñían de colores inusuales y el agua de un extraño tono de azul._ _Estaban tomando de esta agua para saciar su sed, se sentía extrañamente fría y deliciosa._

\- _¿Sabes algo, Ralts? Estas montañas son famosas por los meteoritos. – le dijo John. Ella miró confusa hacia el agua mientras él señalaba hacia el cielo. – Los meteoritos son rocas enormes que caen desde el espacio. No me preguntes de dónde vienen, podrían ser trozos de otros planetas, o restos que quedaron de la creación del universo por Arceus, o químicos, o algo así. Creo que hay gente que dedica sus vidas a descubrir esos misterios, pero esa no es mi vocación._

 _Su cara adoptó una expresión pensativa mientras volvía a observar las montañas._

 _\- Ya no recuerdo cómo se llamaba la cordillera de la que son parte estas cataratas. "Dracoslayer"… "Dracomalfoy"… "Dracomorph"…_

 _\- Es la Cordillera Dracónida. – Le dijo de pronto una voz femenina, que no sonaba mucho mayor que él y tenía un tono algo tajante._

\- _Oh, sí, Dracónida… – dijo John, feliz por el recordatorio, antes de empezar a mirar a su alrededor en busca del origen de la voz._

 _Miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, hasta que oyó una piedra cayendo desde arriba. John miró en esa dirección, al igual que Ralts, y vieron a una chica humana de pie sobre las rocas. Tenía el cabello oscuro y corto, y un sujetador de pelo que parecía una escama de dragón. Usaba ropas oscuras marcadas con un par de símbolos crecientes rojos en el pecho de su camiseta y a los lados de sus shorts. Sus zapatos eran una especie de sandalias con los dedos al aire de color grisáceo, y tenía una capa de color gris pálido colgando alrededor de sus hombros. Esta capa parecía moverse un poco, pero no estaba ondeando por el viento, sino como si hubiera algo debajo de ella. No parecía ser mucho mayor que John, pero incluso eso era difícil de determinar._

\- _Las Montañas Dracónidas_ _se llaman así por el Clan de los Dracónidos. Hemos vivido en estas montañas por varias generaciones, somos los guardianes del Desierto Flygon y regentes de las Planicies Altaria. ¿Qué haces en este lugar, entrenador sootopolitano? – le preguntó con brusquedad, como si solo el verlos le provocara nauseas._

 _Ralts se movió más cerca de John para protegerlo, al percibir hostilidad en la chica. Empezó a concentrar su poder con discreción para no atraer la atención de la chica, pero seguía lista para pelear si era necesario. John solo le respondió volteando la cabeza con confusión._

 _\- ¿_ _Sooto… qué? ¿Te refieres a la ciudad con las rocas blancas? Yo nunca he estado allí, vengo de Ciudad Rustboro. Y ya que no soy de allí, ¿no podemos ser amigos?_

 _Trató de sonreírle a la chica con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara en algo… pero no lo hizo._ _Sus ojos flashearon con un intenso odio a la sola mención de Rustboro, aunque el odio parecía estar mezclado con muchas otras emociones negativas: Dolor, pena, impotencia, miedo y tristeza. Ralts se acercó todavía más a John y colocó su mano en la pierna de él, en caso de que necesitara actuar en un instante._ _La chica se golpeó la frente con la palma._

 _\- Grandioso, también eres un idiota._

 _\- ¡Hey! – gritó él con indignación._

 _\- Claramente no sabes nada de tu propia cultura, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, déjame educarte en algunas cosas. – dijo ella, mientras alzaba un dedo, y empezaba a contar. – Una, todas las ciudades de Hoenn descienden de los sootopolitanos. Dos, eso convierte a todos sus descendientes en enemigos de los dracónidos. Y tres, ¡eres un tarado, imbécil!_

\- _Pero no soy tu enemigo, ¿qué te he hecho? – preguntó John, y de pronto notó que parecía venir mayor movimiento desde debajo de su capa._ _¿Estaba ocultando algo debajo de ella?_

\- _Cálmate, Aster… – murmuró la chica hacia su capa, en voz muy baja para estar segura de que John no la escuchara, antes de volver a mirarlo con ojos asesinos. –_ _Llevas contigo un Ralts, un Pokémon de tipo Hada, ¡los cuales fueron usados para masacrar a mi gente! ¡Por tus venas corre la sangre de Sootopolis, la ciudad que nos robó el Desierto, las Planicies, y la Montaña de Fuego! ¡Viniste desde Rustboro! – Sus manos se tensaron a la mera mención de esa ciudad, antes de que un enorme dragón azul con alas rojas, similares a las marcas de su ropa descendiera desde el cielo, acompañado por otros dos. – ¡Muere, invasor!_

 **…**

 _Por suerte, ella conocía Teletransportación, y los dos lograron escaparse de ser devorados por unos dragones furiosos. Tras capturar a un Swablu, los dos lograron llegar hasta Pueblo Fallarbor, donde acompañó a John mientras se preguntaba qué había sido todo eso._

 _\- Oye, disculpa, eso que llevas, ¿es un meteorito intacto?_

 _John llevaba encima en ese momento una roca espacial que se había estrellado muy cerca de donde él se encontraba en aquel momento._

 _\- Sip, la encontré en un cráter en medio de la nada. Me sorprende que nadie más lo agarrara antes que yo._

 _\- Mi nombre es Shepard, muchacho, Doctor Shepard. ¿Cuánto quieres por ese meteorito?_

 _El llamado Dr. Shepard tenía los ojos fijos en la roca. John, algo sorprendido, pensó por unos segundos antes de responderle._

 _\- Hmm… ¿qué tal algo para comer y una docena de Pokéblocks?_

 _Ralts parpadeó mirando John. Tenía que haberlo escuchado mal: quería muy poco por algo que este tal Dr. Shepard deseaba con muchas ganas. Incluso aunque supiera que era algo que había caído desde el cielo y no se destruyó, tenía que valer algo más que algo para comer y algunos Pokéblocks._

 _\- Estoy dispuesto a pagarte 300.000 por… ¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _\- Bueno, es que tengo hambre, y necesito algunos Pokéblocks. Solo es una roca, parece un trato justo ¿no?_

 _\- Trato… justo. – El doctor Shepard parpadeó. – Sí, sí, es un trato muy justo. Um, atrás en mi despacho tengo un enorme sándwich de pastrami, y creo que también tengo algunos Pokéblocks guardados por aquí. ¿Te parece bien?_

 _\- Grandioso. – sonrió John. – Oh, por cierto, ¿tiene información acerca de los que se hacen llamar los dracónidos?_

\- _Tengo un viejo libro de historia sobre ellos en alguna parte. Ya compré la última edición, así que si quieres puedes quedarte con la vieja. Ahora, si me esperas. – dijo el Dr. Shepard mientras se iba a buscar el sándwich y los Pokéblocks._

\- _Genial, muchas gracias. – Ralts lo jaló de la camiseta para atraer su atención. – Ahora no, que estoy haciendo negocios. – Le acarició la cabeza mientras esperaban que el Dr. Shepard regresara._

 _En retrospectiva, eventualmente se dio cuenta de que el trato fue… algo injusto. Se dio una bofetada por haber sido tan tonto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella misma se notaba confundida con su reacción._

 _Según los detalles del libro que el científico le había dado después de irse con el meteorito, los dracónidos solían tener el control de toda la zona noroeste de Hoenn, siendo Fallarbor y Lavaridge los asentamientos más recientes, pues habían perdido el control de muchas de sus tierras. Siempre había disputas fronterizas entre Hoenn y los dracónidos: Hoenn quería tener el control de toda la ciudad, mientras que los dracónidos se sentían amenazados por las ciudades más grandes que seguían creciendo, como Rustboro y Mauville, cuyos rascacielos, polución y granjas aledañas empezaban a comerse sus tierras._

 _Durante las Guerras Entrenadores-Guardianes y los escasos períodos de paz entre ellos, los guardianes tomaron nota de esto y ofrecieron su apoyo a los dracónidos. Originalmente había sido solo una ayuda humanitaria y por desarrollo para darles una bofetada del tipo "los guardianes son más morales" en la cara a los de Hoenn y demás miembros de la O.T.E.A. Originalmente fueron disputas por cosechas como sembradíos de patatas y calabazas, avances en purificación de agua y en búsqueda de fuentes de energía ecológicas. Sin embargo, eventualmente llevó a que muchos de los grupos militares lo usaran como una justificación para atacar a los dracónidos._

 _La guerra falló en ganarle tierra a nadie, pero la tasa de muertos resultante fue altísima para los dracónidos, lo que llevó que estos se alinearan junto con la milicia de los guardianes, y que los ayudaran durante la última gran Guerra Entrenadores-Guardianes._

 _Ambos bandos terminaron cometiendo acciones atroces: los dracónidos arrasaron con Ciudad Mauville y le hubieran hecho lo mismo a Rustboro de no ser porque los refuerzos llegaron a tiempo para expulsar a los dracónidos fuera de la zona este de Hoenn, y eventualmente de la isla principal si la guerra duraba lo suficiente; entretanto, las fuerzas de Hoenn obligaron a los dracónidos a retirarse hacia las montañas luego de arrebatarles casi todas sus tierras, e importaron cantidades masivas de Marills para usar como armas de destrucción masiva por su tipo Hada en contra de los Dragones que utilizaban los dracónidos, usaron Koffings para bombardeos e introdujeron Grimers en varios de sus túneles habitados para hacerlos imposibles de atravesar por lo tóxico._

 _Incluso después de la guerra todavía continuaban las tensiones. En muchas partes de Hoenn, como en Lilycove y Slateport, la mayoría veían la guerra como una atrocidad innecesaria y estaban buscando maneras de por fin reintegrar a los dracónidos con la esperanza de poner fin a los conflictos. Pero otras no se veían tan dispuestas a perdonarlos, en particular las que en el pasado fueron arrasadas por ellos, o los amenazaron con hacerlo._

 _Problemas modernos entre hoennianos y dracónidos incluían crímenes de dracónidos en contra de Pokémon de tipo Hada, y hoennianos cometiendo actos de robo, vandalismo, violación e incluso asesinatos en contra de los dracónidos, y siempre era un caos total cuando estallaba algún conflicto. Por ejemplo, cuando un dracónido era llevado a los tribunales por asesinar al Marill mascota de alguien, había amenazas de otros con poner una bomba en la sala del tribunal, y cuando el Salamence, Flygon o Altaria de un dracónido aparecía volando y secuestraba a alguien, dejando una nota con lo que dicha persona había hecho y por eso era llevada para ser castigada, empezaban las llamadas para movilizar a la milicia para que "terminen el trabajo"._

 _Tras leer esta historia, John declaró su deseo de ir y encontrar a la chica con la que se topó antes, para disculparse con ella. Pero Ralts consiguió convencerlo de que esta era una idea horrible. Él pareció estar triste de pensar que nunca podrían ser amigos por varios días, y tal vez siempre guardaría esa sensación en las ocasiones en que recordaran sus aventuras._

 _ **…**_

 _El campo de batalla que había sido construido en las afueras del Pueblo Lavaridge, que era famoso por sus aguas termales fue la siguiente parada en el viaje de John. Estaba de pie en un extremo, con ella a su lado como de costumbre. Con mucha confianza en ganar la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Al otro lado, estaba de pie un hombre de edad avanzada, de pelo canoso y esponjado, con gafas redondas y pequeñas._

\- _Muy bien, ¿o sea que viniste todo el camino hasta Lavaridge por tu segunda medalla de gimnasio? Debo decirlo, muchacho, eso es muy poco ortodoxo. Je, ¿pero qué es la vida sin algo de variedad? –El líder de gimnasio y antiguo miembro del Alto Mando de Hoenn se rio con ganas. – Y dime, jovencito, ¿qué aspiras lograr luchando contra los líderes de gimnasio? Admito que siempre tengo curiosidad de ver qué motiva a los jóvenes de hoy en día, y cómo cambian las cosas con el tiempo. Yo por mi parte, he viajado_ _por el mundo, salí de mi hogar e_ _n Johto en busca de desafíos y de hacerme fuerte, pero con el tiempo, descubrí una pasión por las artes. La poesía, la pintura, son expresiones de los sentimientos que van más allá de la emoción de la batalla._

- _Quiero encontrar amigos. – le dijo John con total honestidad._

\- _¿Amigos? ¿Viajas por la tierra solo, en busca de amistad? – expresó el líder de gimnasio su confusión. John solamente le sonrió y asintió en confirmación._

 _Aunque el líder de gimnasio no podría entender del todo lo que John quería decir, ella sí lo entendía. John era uno de ese pequeño pero (en tiempos recientes) creciente grupo de humanos que poseían un poder único. Su habilidad le permitía ver los lazos potenciales que se podrían formar entre él y otras personas: qué tan fuerte podría llegar a ser una relación de amistad o romance. Este poder solo se manifestaba cuando veía ese brillo marrón-naranja en sus ojos._

 _Esa era la razón por la cual quiso volver a ver a esa chica dracónida, pero también había sido la prueba de sus propios pensamientos al respecto. La amistad no era algo que pudiera "medirse" como el peso o la estatura. Podría tal vez mostrarle la gente con la cual tenía el potencial para conectarse tan bien que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, pero la amistad no estaba garantizada por eso. Le faltaba ese algo, y tristemente no era su lugar tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario._

 _\- Bueno, he escuchado razones mucho más raras, supongo que un viaje en busca de amistad es mejor que por riquezas, gloria o sangre. – Sostuvo una Pokébola y la envió al campo. – ¡Que comience la batalla! ¡Ve, Numel!_

- _¡Nincada, sal ahora, amigo!_

 _La batalla no tardó en volverse intensa, con todo el campo lleno de agujeros mientras los Pokémon se lanzaban ataques uno al otro y esquivando, casi al punto de la monotonía. Con un grito, el pequeño camello de tipo fuego sacudió el suelo con un ataque de Magnitud, haciendo retumbar la tierra y haciendo volar al insecto blanco al cual ella había ayudado a John a capturar hacía ya mucho tiempo. El insecto recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente._

 _\- Vaya. Déjame adivinar. – El líder de gimnasio vio con interés lo rápido que se repuso Nincada después de aquel ataque. – ¿Llevas entrenando a ese Nincada tuyo desde hacer mucho, y probablemente con ese Ralts que traes contigo durante todo ese tiempo?_

 _Sí, eso era cierto. Apenas había conseguido otros dos amigos recientemente después de haber abandonado las Montañas Dracónidas. John asintió y el líder del gimnasio sonrió._

- _Admiro tu dedicación, pero no te dejaré ganar solo por eso. ¡Numel, Brasas!_

 _Mientras una lluvia de chispas de fuego salía de la boca de Numel, John rápidamente envió su contraataque._

 _\- ¡_ _Usa Bofetón de Lodo!_ – _Golpeando el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras, Nincada levantó una pared de Tierra que bloqueó las chispas del ataque de Brasas. – ¡Ahora, usa Poder Secreto!_

 _Nincada salió disparado hacia adelante en una embestida, brillando con una energía púrpura, impactando a Numel directo en el pecho. Numel colapsó en el suelo, terminando la ronda. Recuperando a su Pokémon, el anciano asintió, reconociendo su derrota._

 _\- Sí, ya lo veo. Has entrenado bien a tu Pokémon y te has conectado bien con él. Pero debo admitir que te falta un estilo de batalla que sea original._

 _\- Esa no es mi prioridad. – replicó John._

\- _Tal vez, pero respirar tampoco lo es, y todos necesitamos hacerlo. Quizás puedas aprender más con el tiempo, pero primero, tendrás que vencer a mi Torkoal, ¡ve!_

 _En el campo apareció su segundo oponente, una gran tortuga roja con caparazón negro, que lanzó chorros de humo negro por sus fosas nasales._

 _\- ¡Nincada, usa Excavar!_

 _\- Creo que ya me dejaste suficientes agujeros en mi gimnasio, jovencito. ¡Usa Giro de Fuego!_

 _\- ¡Torkoal! – Abriendo la boca, Torkoal dejó salir un vórtice espiral de llamas, atrapando a Nincada, previniendo su escape._

\- _¡N_ _o, Nincada!_

 _\- Ralts… – murmuró ella para sí misma, preocupada._

 _\- ¡Ahora, usa Giro Rápido!_

 _Moviéndose a una velocidad que no debería ser natural para una tortuga, un gran trompo negro atravesó las llamas y golpeó a Nincada. El pobre insecto salió volando fuera de las llamas, directo a los brazos de John. Había caído derrotado. Torkoal emergió de su caparazón mientras John regresaba a Nincada._

 _\- Y bien, ¿quién será el próximo de tus amigos que peleará contra mí? ¿Será acaso tu Ralts?_

 _Ante la pregunta del líder del gimnasio ella dio un paso al frente, lista para responder, pero John gentilmente colocó su brazo frente a ella para que se detuviera._

 _\- No, creo que dejaré que uno de mis nuevos amigos sea quien pelee. ¡Sal ahora, amigo Trapinch!_

 _La hormiga roja del desierto apareció, abriendo su gran boca para soltar un rugido de determinación._

 _\- ¿Es un Trapinch? Interesante… significa que te has aventurado en el desierto. No muchos hacen eso, y si viajaste por un lugar como ese en busca de amigos, admito que es realmente admirable._

 _Ayudaba mucho que John, de manera única hasta donde ella sabía, tenía un segundo poder además de su capacidad de ver los lazos: de manera similar a un Psyduck, John podía negar los efectos del clima a su alrededor. A diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, la arena no le interfería con la vista, y ni la lluvia fuerte ni la luz solar abrasadora lograban afectarle._

 _\- Pero las medallas no se ganan buscando amistad. ¡Torkoal, usa Giro de Fuego!_

 _\- ¡Trapinch, Tumba de Arena!_

 _Mientras la tortuga daba un pisotón en el suelo, la hormiga hizo el mismo movimiento. Desde la boca de Torkoal salieron llamas en espiral, y desde la mandíbula de Trapinch una corriente de arena salió de la misma forma._ _Los dos ataques se encontraron de frente en el centro, cancelándose uno al otro._

\- _Impresionante… y ya que no pienso de ningún modo usar Giro Rápido frente a la boca de ese Trapinch… ¡Torkoal, usa Rueda de Fuego!_

 _Prendiendo todo su cuerpo en llamas, Torkoal volvió a retraerse en su caparazón y empezó a girar hacia mientras se movía hacia Trapinch, que instintivamente abrió la boca._ _Ralts retrocedió, ya podía ver el resultado de esa colisión._

 _\- ¡Usa Bulldozer! – exclamó John en respuesta. Trapinch cerró la boca y en vez de lo que planeaba hacer, pisoteó en el suelo con sus patas delanteras, enviando una ola de tierra volando hacia el Torkoal._

 _La colisión resultante envió a Torkoal volando por los aires, agitándose desesperadamente. John retrocedió al ver el resultado, y supo exactamente por qué: Trapinch no era exactamente un peleador apto para ataques a distancia. El único movimiento que podía usar ahora sería…_

\- _¡Usa Forcejeo de Insecto!_

 _Abriendo su gran mandíbula otra vez, una explosión de luz roja voló hacia Torkoal. Sin embargo, un movimiento de tipo Insecto como ese tendría poco efecto en Torkoal, incluso en lo que la poderosa tortuga volvió a aterrizar en la Tierra una vez más._

 _\- Preferiría no tener que usar este movimiento, pero no me dejas otra opción. ¡Observa el ataque por el cual los retadores dudan en retar a este gimnasio! ¡Torkoal, usa Supercalor!_

 _Una gran bola de fuego roja comenzó a acumularse dentro de la boca de Torkoal, y ella empezó a jalarle la pierna del pantalón a John._

 _\- ¡Ralts! ¡Ralts! – trató de decirle. Maldijo que no hablaran el mismo idioma. ¡Tenía que advertirle lo que ese movimiento podía hacer!_

 _\- ¿Supercalor? Suena peligroso. ¡Trapinch, usa Bulldozer para detenerlo!_

 _Rugiendo, Trapinch volvió a pisotear en el suelo, enviando otra ola de tierra volando hacia Torkoal._

 _\- Demasiado lento. – dijo el líder de gimnasio mientras el ataque salía disparado. Pero en ese preciso instante, el campo también empezó a romperse en pedazos, como si perdiera conectividad._ _– ¡¿_ _Qué?! ¡Mi campo!_

 _El Supercalor fue redirigido, el chorro de llamas salió disparado hacia el cielo sin causar ningún daño. La ola de tierra también falló, pero ahora, Torkoal yacía en el fondo de un cráter, de espaldas sobre su caparazón y sin poder salir._

 _\- ¡T_ _o_ _r! ¡Tor! ¡Koal! – Torkoal se agitaba tratando de levantarse, mientras Trapinch lo veía desde un borde relativamente estable._

\- _¡Esto es todo, Trapinch, ahora usa_ _Ataque de Engaño!_

 _Y con el siguiente movimiento, John ganó una nueva medalla, y también un pequeño consejo de parte del anciano. Atacar a una tortuga que no puede defenderse no se considera muy amigable que digamos._

 **…**

 _Algún tiempo después, en el gimnasio de Isla Dewford, estaban rodeados por pisos de madera verde, el campo de batalla tenía un vago olor como a sal. Kirlia se preguntó qué sería eso. ¿Serían porque estaban muy cerca del mar? No, eso de alguna manera no tenía sentido. Otra cosa era la causante de esto._

\- _¡Hey, viejo! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien me desafió por su quinta medalla? ¡Digo, mi equipo ya empezaba a aburrirse como no tienes idea!_

 _Y además, el líder del gimnasio, ese chico de pelo azul claro, hablaba de una forma bastante particular. Si fuese un Pokémon, ella sospechaba que sería un Geodude._

 _\- Creo que eso deberías agradecérselo a la tormenta que hubo la semana pasada. Cancelaron todos los ferris para esta isla. – dijo John, y en respuesta el líder de gimnasio se empezó a reír._

\- _¡Ah sí_ _! Esa tormenta sí que fue radical, pero tienes razón, ningún bote podría salir en esas condiciones. Y las cuotas por el seguro estos días están horribles. Dime, ¿la esposa de Norman sigue tan ardiente como la última vez que la vi?_

 _Mientras John se sonrojaba y se rehusaba a mirar a Brawly a los ojos, ella tuvo una extraña sensación de incomodidad ante esa pregunta. El líder de gimnasio no pareció darse cuenta de esto, sino que siguió hablando._

 _\- Sí, ese Norman es un tipo con mucha suerte: una bella y dulce esposa, y dos niños a los que adoran como no tienes idea. En serio, un día deberías pedirles que te cuenten la historia de cómo se conocieron él y Caroline, siempre me saca las lágrimas. – Brawly suspiró. – A veces hace que me den ganas de sentar cabeza, pero conseguir citas en esta isla no es fácil a menos que pases tu día pescando con tus padres. Y tampoco puedo salir con mis estudiantes por todas las razones que podrías imaginarte, y cuando quiero volver a casa en Saffron a visitar a mi mamá, nunca encuentro a nadie que esté dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a esta isla. Empiezo a preocuparme de que terminaré quedándome solo como el viejo Bruno…_

 _Después de unos segundos de silencio, el líder recuperó su humor en un parpadeo._

 _\- Ah, pero tú no vienes a escuchar relatos de mi vida, ¿verdad? Viniste por una batalla. ¿Te suena bien un cuatro contra cuatro? – Brawly sonrió al ver que John asentía. –_ _Muy bien, es hora de ver si estás listo para ganarte una medalla de Brawly. ¡Sal ahora, Breloom!_

 _\- ¡Sal ahora, amigo, Shedinja!_

 _Al ver el cascarón vacío fantasma que apareció para pelear contra la planta luchadora verde y con larga cola, Brawly miró fijamente al Shedinja en shock._

 _\- Espérate, ¿esa cosa no es la que solo puedes atacarla con movimientos superefectivos?_ – _John asintió en confirmación, mientras Brawly de pronto se preocupó._ – _Y mi suerte, no me esperaba algo así, viejo._

 _\- Lo lamento, es que le prometí que lo usaría en este gimnasio, ya que no pude hacerlo en el anterior. – se disculpó John._

 _Ella recordaba aquel incidente. John se había sentido mal después de haber asustado a un pequeño niño asmático con Shedinja, el cual le dijo que no podía utilizarlo dentro de los límites de Ciudad Petalburg, aparentemente debido a una criatura llamada "abogado". Bajo amenazas de una "demanda legal". Ella todavía no tenía idea de qué significaba ese término._

 _\- Auch. Bueno, si no hay más que hacer, tendré que… ir con la corriente, supongo. ¡Breloom, si tus ataques no le hacen daño, dale con lo que tengas!_

\- _¡_ _Bre!_

 _Breloom se lanzó a la carga contra Shedinja para golpearlo, solo para terminar atravesándolo e irse de narices al suelo antes de recuperarse rápidamente._

 _\- Ah, diablos. Creí que eso funcionaría. – se quejó en voz alta Brawly._

\- _Bre… –_ _Incluso aunque no hablara su idioma, la expresión de Breloom decía claramente: "Te hubiera dicho que eso no serviría, pero no me habría escuchado."_

 _\- ¡Shedinja, Garra de Sombra! – ordenó John, e instantáneamente una luz negra-púrpura apareció en las alas de Shedinja, que apuntó con su cabeza hacia Breloom y se lanzó contra él._

\- _¡Aguántalo! – exclamó Brawly. Breloom asintió, y después tomó una postura algo inusual._

 _Ella no tenía idea de lo que planeaba con eso, pero el caso fue que en cuanto vio a Breloom soportar el golpe, se contorsionó de una manera que hizo que el ataque apenas lo rozara un poco en lugar de soportar el impacto directo._ _Shedinja giró fuera de control por un momento pero recuperó el balance… solo para que un aura negra de pronto lo cubriera y cayera al suelo. Derrotado._

 _\- ¡¿Qué_ _?! – exclamó John sorprendido._

 _\- ¡Es Efecto de Esporas! Verás, cuando peleas con un Breloom, ocasionalmente puedes recibir una condición de estado por hacer un ataque de contacto físico. No tienes idea de todos los apuros que pasé tratando de enseñarle a este amigo a nadar._ – _Breloom se sonrojó ante ese comentario, y Kirlia a su vez tuvo una imagen mental de un Brawly paralizado, y hundiéndose hacia el fondo del océano como una piedra. – Apenas fue en la doceava ocasión que me enteré que la unión de salvavidas estaba arreglando mi caso, y me enteré además que los salvavidas de por aquí tienen uno de estos. En fin eso fue entonces, esto es ahora. ¿Quién será tu siguiente Pokémon?_

 _Regresando a Shedinja y dándole las gracias, John arrojó su siguiente Pokébola._

\- _¡Sal ahora, amiga,_ _Swablu!_ – _El ave azul con alas como nubes aterrizó en el campo. Brawly se quedó viéndolo en shock._

 _\- Viejo, las alas de ese pájaro… creí que solo exageraban, pero en serio sí parecen nubes. Ahora veo por qué le gustan tanto a la gente._

 _Swablu ahuecó sus plumas, contoneándose presumida con el cumplido que le hicieron._

 _\- Imagino entonces que no ves muchos Swablus. – observó John, mientras Brawly se reía._

 _\- Para nada. Me vienen Taillows, Swellows, Beautiflys, Zubats, Golbats, un Crobat el martes de la semana pasada, y más Wingulls y Pelippers de los que puedo contar, pero nunca un Swablu. ¡Esto será divertido!_

\- _¡_ _Bre! – Breloom le gritó a su entrenador, causando que Brawly se riera algo nervioso._

\- _Oh, espera, es tipo Volador, ¿verdad? O sea que es superefectivo contra ti. No te preocupes, solo haz de cuenta que es como un Zubat. Un Zubat muy esponjadito y que no está ciego._

 _Swablu pareció ofendida por la comparación._

\- _¡Comiencen!_

\- _¡Vamos a comenzar. Breloom! ¡Solo porque es tipo Volador no significa que tendrá mucha defensa cuando también es tipo Normal, los ataques tipo Luchador también lo lastimarán! ¡Usa Fuerza de Palma!_

 _\- ¡_ _Bre! – Con un puño brillante, Breloom se lanzó a la carga._

 _\- ¡Esquiva y usa_ _Voz Cautivadora!_

 _Deslizándose por debajo del ataque de Breloom, Swablu abrió su pico y dejó salir el ataque sónico. Breloom soportó el ataque de la misma manera extraña que aguantó la Garra de Sombra, aunque claramente le tomó un mayor esfuerzo._

 _\- ¡Ay no, no me digas que está emparentado con uno de esos tipo Hada!_ _¡¿Acaso evoluciona en esa Aroma-cosa de Kalos?! – le preguntó Brawly en voz alta. John negó con la cabeza. – ¡Oh, no, espera, ahora que me acuerdo Winona tiene un pájaro azul grandotote con alas esponjadas! Uff, menos mal, no es ese. ¡Viejo, por poco me llevo una grande!_

 _-_ _Bre…_

 _Kirlia notó el tono de ira en Breloom. Ella tendría que asegurarse de que John no fuese a ver esas… películas de horror kalosianas._

 _\- ¡_ _Ahora, Cabezazo!_

 _Breloom se lanzó de cabeza contra Swablu, con la cabeza gacha y lista para darle al pájaro de frente con ella e impactarlo con esporas. Podía ver que John estaba apretando los dientes, resistiéndose las ganas de usar Picotazo y arriesgarse a que le pasara lo mismo que a Shedinja._

 _\- ¡Esquiva con_ _Doble Equipo! – se decidió finalmente. Al recibir el Cabezazo, Swablu desapareció en una bruma revelando que lo que golpeó fue un con ilusorio._ _Breloom entonces se vio rodeado por un montón de pájaros esponjados._

 _-_ _Oh, diablos. – murmuró Brawly._

 _\- ¡_ _Usa Voz Cautivadora!_

 _El ataque de tipo Hada golpeó como sonido estéreo, cayéndole a Breloom por todos los ángulos. Sin embargo, Breloom todavía no estaba fuera del encuentro._

 _\- ¡_ _Usa Mega Drenado con todos ellos!_

 _Con un grito, Breloom sacó unas lianas verdes por el cuello tratando de atrapar al real, y logrando disipar todas las copias. Pero el verdadero, sin embargo, atacó a Breloom desde arriba, lanzando de nuevo otro ataque de Voz Cautivadora, estampando al Pokémon Hierba-Luchador en el suelo con una potente onda sónica._ _Regresando a su Pokémon, Brawly de nuevo volvió a reírse con ganas._

 _\- Nada mal, nada mal. Eres muy bueno, amigo. Pero todavía no he terminado; ¡vamos_ _, Medicham!_

 _\- ¡Cham, cham!_ _–_ _El delgado Pokémon con color rosa por todas partes era el siguiente, posando mientras se balanceaba en un solo pie._

 _Kirlia rodó los ojos: ¿acaso creía que hacer eso lo hacía verse rudo? Ella se balanceaba en una sola pierna todo el tiempo. Francamente ahora le gustaba presumir el hecho de que tenía piernas largas sobre las cuales pararse sin problemas._

 _\- Vamos a salir de esto. ¡_ _Usa Voz Cautivadora!_

 _Obedeciendo la orden de John, Swablu de nuevo volvió a atacar con su canción, disparando las ondas sónicas directo hacia Medicham._ _Este rápidamente se dobló con increíble flexibilidad, esquivando el ataque por completo_ _._

 _-_ _Hey… ¿pero no se supone que ese movimiento siempre acierta?_

 _\- ¿Qué puedo decirte, amigo? – replicó Brawly. – El surf puede desafiar las leyes del hombre común. Ah, y mi Medicham también sabe usar_ _Detección._

 _Mirando al Medicham, Kirlia en efecto sí noto un resplandor breve en sus ojos, así que el líder estaba diciendo la verdad._

 _\- Y ahora que conoces mi pequeño truco, ¡_ _Medicham, usa Puño Trueno!_

 _\- ¡_ _Medi! – Con sus puños cubiertos en electricidad estática, Medicham saltó hacia Swablu, listo para darle un buen choque._

 _\- ¡_ _Usa Doble Equipo! – exclamó John._

 _\- ¡_ _Medicham, no te alarmes, solo ve con la corriente!_

 _Mientras los duplicados se empezaban a formar, Medicham no se dejó entrar en pánico. En lugar de eso, el Pokémon Luchador atacó con un extraño sentido de propósito. No se puso a agitarse o a atacar a lo salvaje como normalmente alguien haría después de un Doble Equipo: esto era una búsqueda. Los puños volaban, colisionando contra los clones y desvaneciéndolos uno tras otro, hasta que uno de ellos desapareció de vista fuera del ataque en el último momento._

 _\- ¡Ya te tengo_ _! – declaró Brawly mientras Medicham saltaba hacia el último que quedaba visible._

 _\- ¡_ _Movimiento Espejo! – exclamó John, incluso aunque Kirlia solo se quedó viéndolo en shock._

 _Una bola de energía amarilla y eléctrica se formó frente al pico de Swablu, colisionando con el ataque de Medicham frente a frente. Otra vez Kirlia notó un ligero movimiento, lo que le permitiría al ataque impactar menos directamente y disminuir el daño. Swablu también pareció inclinarse ligeramente un poco al hacer su propio golpe, aunque no logró esquivarlo del todo tampoco lo recibió de lleno. Fue un poco extraño…_

 _\- ¡Ahora, usa_ _Cabezazo Zen!_

 _\- ¡Rápido, usa Pico…!_

 _Pero antes de que John pudiese hacer el movimiento, Medicham estampó su brillante cabeza directo en Swablu, mandando al pequeño pájaro al suelo, derrotado._

 _\- ¡_ _Swablu!_

 _Y así continuó la batalla, ronda tras ronda. John envió después a su Ninjask, y con gran dificultad consiguió derrotar a Medicham tomando ventaja de su gran velocidad (aumentada por su habilidad gradualmente). Brawly replicó enviándole a su Machoke, y tras una feroz ronda, los dos quedaron en sus últimas. Lo cual llevó a…_

 _\- ¡_ _Machoke, usa Doble Golpe!_

 _\- ¡_ _Ninjask, Tijera-X!_

 _Los dos colisionaron uno contra el otro tras una serie de choques a corta distancia, y finalmente cayeron al mismo tiempo en un doble nocaut. Al retornarlos a ambos, con eso había llegado la última ronda. John finalmente volteó hacia ella. Con una sonrisa, y una sensación de "¡Por fin!", saltó hacia el campo, lista para pelear contra lo que fuera que este Brawly les fuera a lanzar._

 _\- ¡_ _Vamos, Hariyama!_

 _Su último oponente fue un gigante cuya parte inferior del cuerpo era más grande que ella, brazos delgados pero fuertes que terminaban en manos lo suficientemente grandes como para agarrarla con una sola. La diferencia en tamaño y peso era muy, muy evidente. Pero aunque así fuera, ella no se daría por vencida. Se sentía lista, dispuesta, y con un gran deseo de pelear contra esa cosa, ¡y derrotarla a cualquier costo!_

 _O tal vez… eso último tenía algo que ver con que su habilidad de Trazar estaba tomando prestada la de Agallas de este Hariyama, y por eso de pronto se sentía sedienta de sangre._ _¿Quién lo diría_ _?_ _Pero al menos no era como otras habilidades que había escuchado que tenía esta línea evolutiva. Trazar podía ser realmente desagradable al copiar una habilidad como Grasa Espesa o Hedor_ _._

 _\- ¡Comencemos_ _!_

 _\- ¡_ _Usa Confusión! – ordenó John._

 _Inmediatamente ella comenzó a acumular poder en su interior. Con sus ojos brillando en azul, empezó a levantar al masivo oponente en el aire, aunque de pronto, en un destello violento que la lastimó, este de repente se liberó, como si la hubieran forzado a soltarlo._

 _\- ¡¿_ _Qué?! – exclamó John en shock._

 _-_ _Oh sí, eso de que los de tipo Psíquico levantan a sus oponentes en el aire y luego los estrellan por todos lados. Sí, ese truco ya lo conozco muy bien. Lástima para ti, pero he entrenado a todos mis Hariyamas y Makuhitas para que aprendan a controlar su centro de gravedad y con eso puedan liberarse._

 _\- ¡_ _Hari! – El enorme Pokémon Luchador empezó a golpearse la panza triunfante. Incluso John sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba._

 _\- ¡_ _Ahora, Fuerza de Palma! – Hariyama se lanzó contra ella con su palma resplandeciendo con energía, listo para estamparla contra el suelo._

 _\- ¡_ _Teletranspórtate!_ _–_ _Justo lo que ella estaba pensando, y justo a tiempo. Se desapareció de vista, justo en lo que la palma de Hariyama se estrellaba contra el suelo dejando un enorme boquete donde antes había estado._ _– ¡_ _Ahora, usa Hoja Mágica!_

 _Kirlia reapareció justo detrás del enorme Pokémon Luchador, y empezó a dispararle hojas verdes y brillantes a la espalda. Igual que los otros, Hariyama dobló su cuerpo de una manera que le permitió suavizar el impacto de los golpes._

 _\- Una chica inteligente. O al menos estoy seguro que es una Kirlia hembra_ _. ¡Hariyama, dispersa esas hojas con Remolino, y después usa Desarme!_

 _Dándose la vuelta, Hariyama empezó a dar golpes violentos en el aire con sus enormes manotas, quitándose de encima el ataque de Hoja Mágica, antes de saltar en el aire con su palma brillando en energía oscura. Esa palmada no se sintió nada bien para Kirlia, pues la golpeó con tal fuerza que la aplastó contra el suelo._

 _\- ¡_ _Kirlia! – gritó John preocupado, mientras Hariyama golpeaba de nuevo el suelo con una fuerza que lo hacía temblar._ _Kirlia podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amo, y como fue reemplazada por alivio en cuanto la vio volver a ponerse de pie_ _otra vez._

 _\- ¡_ _De acuerdo, Hariyama, terminemos con esto, usa Empujón de Brazos!_

 _\- ¡_ _Contraataca con Rayo Cargado!_

 _Antes que Hariyama pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para comenzar a darle los empujones, Kirlia le disparó un rayo de energía eléctrica para tratar de detenerlo. El impacto logró frenarle el avance y hacerlo retroceder momentáneamente, además de sentir que su propio poder de ataque se incrementaba por momentos._

 _\- ¡_ _Otra vez!_ _– Kirlia disparó un segundo rayo que esta vez fue bloqueado por las enormes manotas de_ _Hariyama, pero ella volvió a sentir el incremento de poder._ _– ¡_ _Y otra vez!_

 _\- ¡_ _Bloquea con Remolino otra vez! – exclamó Brawly._

 _Volviendo a agitar las manos, Hariyama formó un muro de viento tratando de repeler el ataque, pero Kirlia todavía podía sentir ese subidón de poder fluyendo a través de ella._

 _\- Mira, te daré un consejo como líder de gimnasio: ese mismo truco no te servirá cuatro veces. – le dijo Brawly. – ¿Por qué no intentas algo más?_

 _\- De acuerdo, lo haré. – dijo John. –_ _¡Kirlia, usa Confusión!_

 _Una vez más, los ojos de Kirlia comenzaron a brillar en azul y empezó a levantar a Hariyama en el aire. Una vez más empezó a forcejear para liberarse, pero esta vez, no pudo liberarse._

 _\- ¡¿_ _Qué, pero cómo?! – decir que Brawly estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto._

 _\- Rayo Cargado incrementa el ataque especial de Kirlia. – dijo John. –_ _Este ataque de Confusión es mucho más fuerte que antes. ¡Ahora terminemos con esto!_

 _No podría estar más de acuerdo. Con eso, Kirlia dejó caer a Hariyama en el suelo con todo su poder mental._ _Y con eso, fue suficiente para ganarles esa batalla, y la medalla_ _._

...

 _Muchas batallas habían sido peleadas desde entonces, y juntos habían recorrido un largo camino. Para entonces habían llegado a su sexta batalla de gimnasio. Ahora John estaba en Sootopolis, utilizando al Pokémon que había capturado poco después de derrotar a Brawly._

 _\- ¡Nosepass, usa Chispa! – ordenó John. Su Pokémon se lanzó hacia el frente con una embestida eléctrica, siendo su oponente un enorme pez azul con una linterna en la cabeza._ _Pero dicho pez recibió el impacto como si nada_ _._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?_ _! – exclamó John en shock. El líder de gimnasio, un hombre vestido con un traje elegante de bigote delgado y con mechones blancos levantados llamado Juan, simplemente sacudió la cabeza._

 _\- Vaya, tal parece que no sabías que mi Lanturn posee la habilidad_ _Absorción Eléctrica. A diferencia del Sealeo contra el que peleaste antes, los ataques eléctricos son inútiles contra él. ¡Ahora, Lanturn, usa Escaldar!_

 _El chorro de agua caliente golpeó a Nosepass para el primer nocaut de ese encuentro. Vibrava entonces tomó el relevo después de eso, logrando derrotarlo con Aliento de Dragón y Terremoto. Luego de eso, fue Kirlia quien tomó el relevo para derrotar al Kingdra que hizo pedazos al resto del equipo luego de que Vibrava fue derrotado._

 ** _…_**

 _La penúltima batalla la luchó contra unos gemelos simultáneamente. Ninjask y Shedinja lograron ganarla al coordinarse uno con el otro: con Shedinja defendiendo y apoyando con su Guardia Milagrosa, mientras Ninjask se ocupaba de la parte ofensiva. Y ahora, se estaban enfrentando a su desafío final, en el gimnasio de Ciudad Fortree…_

 _La batalla fue intensa: John comenzó con fuerza usando a su Probopass, con un combo de Descarga, Filo de Roca y Trampa de Rocas: todo eso le ayudó a derrotar al Swellow y al Pelipper de la líder del gimnasio, Winona._ _Después cayó vencido por el Rayo Solar de su_ _Tropius, que a su vez cayó ante Ninjask. Ninjask fue entonces vencido por Skarmory, que ahora se enfrentaba a su Altaria._

 _\- ¡_ _Altaria, usa Lanzallamas! – ordenó John._

 _\- ¡Esquiva y usa Pájaro Osado!_ _– gritó a su vez Winona._

 _Por desgracia, Skarmory no fue lo suficientemente rápido y terminó rostizado por el ataque de fuego._ _Cayendo a la tierra totalmente quemado, la líder del gimnasio Fortree lo recogió, ahora estaba contra las cuerdas._ _De acuerdo, tal vez no literalmente, pero solo le quedaba un Pokémon_ _en su equipo._

 _La joven mujer, que llevaba un extraño conjunto gris azulado adornado con detalles blancos y encajes en forma de alas, tomó su última Pokébola y la sostuvo contra el viento que soplaba._

 _\- Rara vez tengo oportunidad de pelear contra entrenadores_ _que se preparan para la Liga Pokémon. Debo decir que, a pesar de lo inusual, he disfrutado mucho de esta batalla. Pero tu prueba todavía no termina. No, te queda un obstáculo más por superar. ¡Ve, Altaria!_

 _Saliendo de su última Pokébola apareció su propio Altaria, el cual era mucho más grande en tamaño que el de John._

 _\- ¡Pulso de_ _Dragón! – gritaron al mismo tiempo tanto John como Winona, y los dos Pokémon dispararon unos chorros de energía azul uno contra el otro._

 _Los dos ataques colisionaron, y el de Winona fue el que dominó y atravesó al otro, impactando de lleno. John recuperó a su Pokémon noqueado y se preparó para enviar al siguiente a la batalla._

 _\- ¡_ _Ve, Flygon!_

 _Y con ello, la forma evolucionada de su Vibrava tomó el relevo en la batalla de dragones. Alas verdes aleteaban en oposición a unas hechas de nubes, mientras los dos se veían fijamente en desafío._

 _\- ¡_ _Ala de Acero! – ordenó Winona._

 _\- ¡Contrarresta con_ _Garra de Dragón! – exclamó John._

 _Garras verdes brillantes y alas metálicas se golpearon entre sí mientras los dos voladores luchaban entre ellos. Gardevoir, que observaba la pelea desde un punto alto, se preguntaba si acaso la necesitarían para esta batalla. Altaria recibió un golpe de una Garra Dragón, y mientras el ave comenzaba a caer al suelo, se imaginó que tal vez hoy no sería necesario que interviniera._

 _\- ¡_ _Altaria, Rayo de Hielo! – exclamó Winona, sorprendiendo a todos._

 _\- ¡¿Qué_ _?!_

 _Altaria se estabilizó debajo de Flygon, con tal facilidad que fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que eso había sido perfectamente planeado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Disparó el rayo de energía directamente por debajo Flygon, dando en el blanco y congelándolo, haciendo que comenzara a caer irremediablemente. John lo regresó antes de que fuese a chocar estrepitosamente contra el suelo, pues no tenía ningún plan. John miró con tristeza su Pokébola, claramente sintiéndose mal por caer con ese truco._

 _\- En batallas aéreas no puedes estar solo al pendiente de lo que hay frente a ti_ _. En el aire tienes que usar los 360 grados de movimiento y visión. – explicó Winona mientras su Altaria flotaba junto a ella. – Y ahora, ¿quién será tu último Pokémon?_

 _John se volteó hacia Gardevoir y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Ella asintió y se teletransportó hacia el suelo, apareciendo al nivel del campo de batalla, mientras apuntaba sus largos brazos hacia su contrincante._

 _\- ¡_ _Gardevoir, Fuerza Lunar!_

 _Gardevoir hizo aparecer una enorme esfera de energía rosa y la disparó hacia Altaria. Sorprendentemente, Winona hizo que Altaria respondiera con el mismo ataque, y los dos colisionaron entre ellos, pero el de Gardevoir dominó e impactó, aunque Altaria no perdió mucha altitud después de recibirlo._

 _-_ _Nada mal. Tu Gardevoir está bien entrenado. - observó Winona, antes de tocarse el lado de su gorra alada. – Pero todavía tienes que superar este último obstáculo si quieres ganar esta batalla._

 _Desde el lugar donde se tocó la gorra empezaron a salir unos rayos de energía luminosa, que volaron directo hacia Altaria. Esta luz parecía enfocarse alrededor de una parte del ala, que Altaria desplegó para revelar una especie de piedra extraña. Altaria comenzó a resplandecer con fuerza, como si estuviese evolucionando. ¿Pero cómo?_

 _Al desvanecerse la luz, fue entonces que se reveló la forma: un Altaria mucho más esponjado, con las nubes formando una especie de collar de abrigo alrededor de su cuello, de color azul más pálido, y con la cola más larga de lo normal._

 _\- ¿Sorprendido? Dime, ¿es la primera vez que vez a un Pokémon Mega-Evolucionado? Si ese es el caso, lamento informarte que esto es lo normal que tendrás que enfrentar. Al nivel de la liga, si un entrenador no es capaz de pelear contra una Mega-Evolución_ _no podrá llegar muy lejos. Ahora, muéstrame si estás listo para pelear contra un nivel Mega. ¡Altaria, usa Híper Voz!_

 _Mientras Altaria comenzaba a aspirar para su ataque, John tampoco se quedaría atrás._

 _\- ¡Prepárate para lo que venga,_ _Gardevoir! ¡Usa Protección!_

 _Y fue así, como comenzaría la batalla más difícil que habían enfrentado, al menos hasta ese momento…_

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Celadon, de vuelta al tiempo presente…**_

La luna comenzaba ya alzarse en el cielo, mientras Ash y Pikachu finalmente regresaban al Centro Pokémon. Apenas se abrieron las puertas y pudieron poner un pie adentro, los dos fueron detenidos casi de inmediato.

\- ¡Por fin que vuelves! – exclamó Misty, sonando enojada pero también aliviada. Se puso a mirarlo, y Ash no pudo evitar pensar que tenía cierto parecido con su madre en una ocasión que volvió después de pelearse con un abusón que trató de robarle su dinero del almuerzo en la escuela. – ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!

\- Me perdí… – respondió Ash simplemente, con la voz algo cansada. Una combinación de todo lo que había sucedido, descubrir lo de John Archer, y haber tenido que hacer todo ese camino a pie atravesando Celadon.

\- Bueno, ya que nosotras también nos perdimos, supongo que no puedo reprocharte. Ven rápido, te guardé algo de cenar.

\- Gracias. – le dijo Ash, oportunamente pues en ese momento el estómago le gruñó ruidosamente. Y no fue el único, con todo lo que había pasado, Pikachu también estaba muy hambriento.

\- No te preocupes, también te guardamos algo a ti. – le dijo Misty al roedor.

A las chicas no se les escapó que Ash estaba comiendo con menos entusiasmo (y prisa) de lo usual. El muchacho lo achacó al cansancio, había sido un día larguísimo, pero ni siquiera el hambre podría hacer que se le olvidara todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, todo lo que había averiguado. No había podido dejar de pensar en ello, en qué haría con las seis Pokébolas que le pertenecían a John Archer. Y ese título de "Emisario", tampoco podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ni mucho menos el hecho de que hubiese una persona que se pareciera tanto a él. Y no estaba seguro de si debería decirles algo al respecto.

Lo único que podría haberle ayudado a mejorar su humor, fueron las buenas noticias que tenían para él, de lo que hicieron mientras estuvieron separados.

\- Esperen… ¡¿lograron conseguirme una batalla de gimnasio?!

Ash estaba tan incrédulo que no se dio cuenta de que había subido la voz, e incluso dejó de comer momentáneamente. No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, y sin saber por qué, se lanzó de frente y atrapó a Iris en un fuerte abrazo. La chica salvaje se tensó un poco por la sorpresa, aunque afortunadamente no se sobresaltó ni nada.

\- Gracias. – le dijo simplemente, y con eso logró aliviar un poco de la tensión. Cuando la soltó y se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la cara de una Misty que parecía algo… conmocionada por esto. – Gracias, a las dos. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir temprano. Estoy demasiado cansado para entrenar ahora, y será mejor que descanse bien. De nuevo, muchas gracias a ambas, no sé cómo podré pagárselos.

\- Dale las gracias a Iris… yo lo único que hice fue guardarte algo de comer. – dijo Misty, con algo de tristeza en la voz.

\- Je, bueno, ya lo hice. – le dijo Ash abrazándola a ella también. – Pero no creas que te voy a agradecer menos a ti.

Ash la soltó y regresó su atención a su cena. Pikachu, que ya se había terminado su propia comida, y cansado de ver a Ash comiendo, notó que las dos chicas estaban sonriendo por ese repentino aunque no del todo desagradable gesto de parte del muchacho. El día podía haber sido largo y estresante en muchos sentidos, pero ya había llegado a su fin. Ya habían hecho todo lo que pudieron, lo que necesitaban hacer y tal vez un poco más.

Después de terminar de comer, se fueron todos al dormitorio. Ash todavía tenía mucho en qué pensar, mucho que digerir además de su cena. Estaban las preguntas sobre las cuestiones morales de quedarse o no con esos Pokémon que encontró, y también la intriga de haber descubierto que el dueño era un entrenador que (escalofriantemente) guardaba un enorme parecido con él. Mucho por hacer, y muy poco tiempo para abarcarlo todo.

La batalla de gimnasio, sin embargo, eso era algo que podría resolver de inmediato. Mejor enfocarse en eso, en lo que sí podía hacer.

\- "Hasta mañana, y para lo que sea que nos traiga." – pensaron él y Pikachu simultáneamente, antes de bostezar y abandonarse al sueño.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, y por fin que me quito este capítulo tan pesado de encima. Ahora en retrospectiva, excepto por algunas escenas, creo que la mayor parte de este se sintió como relleno, salvo quizás lo del conflicto con los dracónidos y Hoenn, y la mención de los poderes de bloodliner de John Archer (tenemos una tercera variante ahora junto con la del incremento de poder que tiene Ash, y la Vista de Victoria de Red). Aunque no estuvieron tan mal las batallas de gimnasio, tal vez eso nos dé un preview de lo que le puede esperar a Ash en futuros desafíos (¿se imaginan a Giovanni sacándole un Mega?). En el próximo por fin sí viene el siguiente reto de gimnasio de Ash. Siendo por la cuarta medalla, ya nuestro héroe empezará a tener las cosas más difíciles a partir de ahora.

Ahora, de nuevo les anuncio que llegué a otro punto donde los capítulos son pesados. Más específicamente el 23, que es hasta la fecha el más largo, pero por mantener la numeración, al menos por ahora ese no podré dividirlo, especialmente ya que en ese ocurrirán eventos y revelaciones realmente importantes para la trama. No les diré qué serán por ahora, pero mientras avanzo allí, creo que iré adelantando los extras en Chronicles, especialmente los de aquella subtrama que les mencioné varios capítulos atrás. Será conveniente pues la escena final conecta con ellos y creo que es mejor que sepan lo que ocurre cuando lleguen allí.

Gracias por los reviews a **Soul of Demon, dragon titanico, BRANDON369, natsu dragneel354, darkdan-sama, KRT215, MardGeer117** y **sonicmanuel** **.** Nos veremos el día 15 para el próximo capítulo, y mientras, me voy a postear mi gaiden de Lorelei en Chronicles, no dejen de ver ese también.


	21. ¿Debilidades de hierba selladas?

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 21:** Vs. Erika: ¿Debilidades de hierba selladas?

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Celadon…**_

Ash y Pikachu se quedaron viendo fijamente al Exeggcute. Misty se quedó viendo fijamente al Exeggcute. Iris se quedó viendo fijamente al Exeggcute, aunque rápidamente volvió su atención a comerse los huevos revueltos que estaban frente a ella. Exeggcute no parecía estar incómodo de ver a alguien comiendo huevos enfrente de él, en lugar de eso, llamó la atención al sobre que tenía consigo.

\- ¡Exe!

Bajándose un vaso entero de jugo de naranja, Ash agarró el sobre y lo abrió, revelando un papel de correo de hierba lleno con una muy esmerada caligrafía, que decía lo siguiente:

 _ **Ash Ketchum:**_

 _ **Este Exeggcute te teletrasportará a ti y a tus amigas a mi gimnasio para tu batalla del día de hoy. No me siento con ganas de lidiar con tecnicismos solo porque llegaste tarde.**_ _ **Prefiero vencer a mis oponentes con mis habilidades y no por los horrores de las congestiones de tráfico. Honestamente necesitan terminar esas reparaciones en el subterráneo…**_

 _ **Si no le dices nada, Exeggcute te llevará al gimnasio cinco minutos antes de que comience la batalla. Por tu bien, espero que no estés tomando una ducha cuando mi Exeggcute haga esto. No quisiera verme obligada a lidiar con tu desnudez con la ropa que tenemos a mano aquí, con lo cual me refiero, por supuesto a que solo tenemos ropa de mujer.**_

 _ **Atentamente,**_

 _ **Erika, Líder del Gimnasio Celadon.**_

\- De acuerdo, por lo menos avisó. – observó Ash, en serio esperando no tener que volver a ponerse un vestido.

\- Me pregunto si todos los otros líderes de gimnasio son así de malos. – se preguntó Misty en voz alta. – Digo, Brock era un chico bastante normal, pero el teniente Surge estaba un poco chiflado para ser un veterano de guerra, y con mis hermanas… bueno, ya entiendes, ¿no?

Ash se puso el dedo en el mentón, tratando de imaginar lo que podrían hacer los otros líderes de gimnasio.

 _\- "¡Debes demostrar que eres digno de entrar en mi gimnasio, completando este acertijo!"_ – Su imagen mental de Blaine sostenía una hoja de papel con un acertijo en ella, el cual irradiaba un aura maligna, como si hubiera salido de una de las Bolas Oscuras del Merodeador con Máscara de Hierro.

 _\- "Si quieres luchar en mi gimnasio, ¡tienes que estar en forma!" –_ La imagen mental de Chuck se golpeaba su barriga de manera graciosamente hipócrita. – _¡Y para eso, tienes que vencer a mi Machoke en una lucha de pulgares! –_ Y detrás de Chuck, su Machoke flexionaba sus pulgares amenazadoramente.

 _\- "El entrenamiento de los Pokémon es 90% batallas, 9% de suerte, y 1% de inteligencia." –_ Le decía la imagen mental de Roxanne, con una regla en la mano. – _"Puedo ponerte a prueba con el 99% en una batalla real, pero primero tienes que mostrarme tu inteligencia. Ahora, este es un test de cien preguntas de opción múltiple. Si no pasas, no podrás pelear contra mí." –_ El test daba un aura similar al del acertijo de Blaine.

 _\- "¡Amo los fósiles! –_ La imagen mental de Byron explotó de entusiasmo. – _"Y solo aceptaré retadores que me demuestren que aman los fósiles tanto como yo. ¡Ahora, abraza a todos mis fósiles!" –_ Detrás de él, los fósiles se extendían a todo lo largo de lo que parecía ser un pasillo infinito.

 _\- "Me encantaría tener una batalla contigo, pero uno de mis modelos está enfermo hoy…"_ _–_ La imagen mental de Elesa se veía deprimida, sosteniendo un conjunto de moda que probablemente haría que May y Dawn echaran espuma de la rabia, y el cual también brillaba con un aura maligna. _– "Necesito que lo reemplaces, ¿porfis?"_

De inmediato sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en los posibles horrores más de lo necesario. Por ahora, a enfocarse en lo que tenía enfrente.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Viridian…**_

Los últimos cuatro retadores que lo desafiaron fueron un despliegue realmente patético: cómo fue que se las arreglaron para hacerse dignos de enfrentarlo cuando un inspector de la liga "siguiendo el manual, sin excepciones" no andaba por allí cerca lo sorprendía. Uno de ellos parecía tener al menos como para reclutarlo, así que envió a algunos de sus hombres a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba para hablar con él.

No fue la gran cosa, convencerlo de enrolarse en su organización no requirió que lo sobornaran con dinero, acceso a lugares especiales, u objetos raros. Y menos mal que tampoco hizo falta persuadirlo enviándole una mujer para pasar la noche. El Equipo Rocket no hacía comercio en ese campo. Demasiado fácil de rastrear en su opinión.

Pero esta retadora en particular…

\- ¡Golem ya no puede pelear! – declaró su lacayo haciendo de réferi, tristemente tenía que ser justo o atraería algo de atención indeseada. Giovanni retornó a su Golem mientras todavía seguía sentado bajo las sombras en su trono.

Un Lapras, su tercer Pokémon después de un Pidgeot y un Butterfree, lanzó un chillido de triunfo. La retadora era una joven mujer llamada Solidad. Había peleado contra ese chico bloodliner al que estaba vigilando no hacía mucho, y había derrotado al idiota de Vermillion poco antes. Poseía talento, bastante de hecho. Por lo que entendía, ella iba a desperdiciarlo en efectos visuales y a jugar a las muñecas con ropa linda, junto con todos esos afeminados y metrosexuales, así que tristemente dudaba poder hacer que ella viera las cosas a su manera y echara todo ese potencial por la coladera.

Pero dejando de lado ese crimen por desperdiciar talento, tenía una batalla por ganar.

\- Nada mal, no está nada mal. Son pocos los entrenadores que eligen desafiarme. Y más raro todavía que logren hacerme pararme de la silla. – Dicho esto, se puso de pie, sosteniendo a su carta de triunfo en la mano. – Pero ahora que estoy de pie, vas a perder. ¡Ve!

Arrojando la bola, explotó en un estallido de luz, revelando a su Pokémon más poderoso. Una enorme y feroz bestia de roca y tierra de color marrón oscuro.

\- ¡RHYPERIOR!

\- Nunca antes había visto a ese Pokémon… – murmuró para sí misma Solidad, pero rápidamente recuperó el aplomo. – Eso no importa, vamos a ganar. ¡Lapras, usa Rayo de Hielo!

Abriendo su boca, Lapras disparó un rayo de energía blanca directo hacia Rhyperior. Se veía bastante poderoso. Pero qué predecible, un Rayo de Hielo.

\- Rhyperior… Brazo Martillo.

Rugiendo con su brazo brillando, Rhyperior se lanzó a la carga de frente contra el ataque de hielo, haciéndolo pedazos como si no fuese nada. Solidad y Lapras se vieron como si acabaran de ver algo que desafiara las posibilidades de la realidad. Cómo le encantaba a Giovanni ver esa mirada. El Brazo Martillo golpeó con fuerza a Lapras, enviando al raro Pokémon de Agua-Hielo volando contra la pared, y escucharon algo agrietarse.

Daño a su caparazón, de lo que había leído sobre los cazadores de Lapras. Tomaría un largo tiempo para que el daño desapareciera por completo, podrían pasar meses antes de que Lapras volviera a estar listo para pelear de nuevo.

\- ¡No, Lapras!

\- ¡Lapras ya no puede pelear! ¡El ganador es el líder de gimnasio, Giovanni!"

Sonriendo, Giovanni retornó a su Rhyperior y volvió a su asiento. Potencial, sí tenía. Pero poder, todavía no. Aun así, esta chica era una excelente prueba para su más valioso activo, y tal vez sería capaz de enfrentar (y vencer) a sus secuaces de más alto rango.

Sería una lástima tener que eliminarla si llegaba a ser un obstáculo. Pero tristemente en el mundo, no podía ir matando a quien él quisiera cuando quisiera. Tenía que planearlo con mucho cuidado, asegurarse que nadie los fuera a extrañar, preparar historias que sirvieran de tapaderas, investigar el trasfondo de la víctima para averiguar cuál sería la forma más conveniente de que sufriera "un accidente" y por supuesto sobornar a las autoridades para asegurarse que no metieran las narices demasiado cerca. En resumen, sentenciar a alguien a muerte era un asunto demasiado molesto y complicado.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Celadon…**_

La hora había llegado, y Ash y compañía se vieron teletransportados al interior de una especie de invernadero que el entrenador reconoció al instante. No se veía muy distinto a como él lo recordaba, excepto que el campo de batalla estaba pintado en tiza encima de una enorme extensión de césped, como un campo de fútbol más pequeño. Erika ya los estaba esperando, mientras observaba detenidamente un IPad, aunque sí se sorprendió un poco de verlos llegar, mientras su Exeggcute se iba saltando a alguna parte del jardín.

\- Oh, qué bien. Puedo ver que traes tus pantalones puestos. – le dijo. Ash prefirió no replicarle, sonaba más a que quería molestarlo un poco, aunque sí tuvo que aguantarse el deseo de mirar abajo para estar seguro. – Veamos entonces: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, los tres Pokémon iniciales de Kanto… tienes una colección bastante interesante.

Erika sonaba genuinamente sorprendida. Al parecer estaba utilizando su IPad para chequear las estadísticas y el registro de entrenador de Ash hasta ese momento.

\- He tenido suerte. – dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros. Había aprendido a hacerlo sin incomodar a Pikachu, con tanto tiempo de viajar juntos.

\- Cuando tengo tiempo, me gusta echarles un vistazo a mis oponentes. Me ayuda a poner las cosas en contexto. – Erika se guardó el IPad y se puso de pie para empezar a caminar hacia el extremo que le tocaba en el campo de batalla para el desafío. – No estoy segura de si lo sabes, pero muchas Ligas Pokémon le ofrecen a los entrenadores el mismo privilegio. El conocimiento puede ser tanto un arma, como una debilidad para el oponente. Muchos retadores han perdido por no investigar bien de los Pokémon de sus oponentes, o por no saber que estos tenían un arma secreta.

\- ¿Entonces ya sabes qué Pokémon tiene Ash, pero él no sabe nada de los tuyos? – preguntó Iris con una mirada acusadora. Erika solo le sonrió.

\- Oh, pero sí lo sabe, ¿verdad? Sabe que uso Pokémon de tipo Hierba.

Ash tuvo que contenerse de resoplar, pues en efecto sí recordaba haberle visto unos cuantos: Gloom, Tangela, Weepinbell…

\- Un entrenador, o entrenadora, en tu caso, tiene que saber improvisar, ¿no? – señaló Ash. – ¿Qué clase de entrenador sería si no puedo adaptarme para pelear contra Pokémon que no me espero?

\- Hmm, sabias palabras. – Erika sonrió al escuchar eso. – Me alegra ver que sabes usar la cabeza. En fin, vamos a comenzar. Tus amigas pueden tomar asiento donde deseen.

\- Buena suerte, Ash. – dijo Misty, dándole un toquecito en el brazo mientras sonreía. Hecho esto, ella e Iris fueron a sentarse en la hierba mientras Ash se dirigía al otro extremo del campo de batalla.

\- ¿Te parece bien una batalla de cuatro contra cuatro? - preguntó Erika.

¿Cuatro contra cuatro? No había tenido una de esas desde… Candice. Wow, ese había sido un largo tiempo, si lo medía usando sus batallas de gimnasio (dada su falta de otra medida más confiable). ¿Acaso en Unova tenían una ley en contra de utilizar más de tres Pokémon en una batalla de gimnasio o algo por el estilo?

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – le preguntó Erika al ver que no respondía.

\- ¿Eh? No, no hay problema, descuida. – confirmó Ash dejando de divagar.

Una mujer joven, de baja estatura y con pelo rubio se colocó en el medio del campo para hacer de réferi en el encuentro.

\- La batalla de gimnasio entre el retador Ash, y la líder Erika, comenzará ahora. Cada entrenador podrá utilizar a cuatro Pokémon. No se permitirán sustituciones de parte de ninguno, si retiran un Pokémon del encuentro no podrán volver a sacarlo para pelear de nuevo. La líder de gimnasio será quién abra.

\- Muy bien, Krista, lo haré. – Erika tomó una de las Pokébolas de su cinturón y la lanzó al aire. Se abrió revelando a un pequeño cuadrúpedo amarillo con la cola y las orejas en forma de hojas verdes, y las patas de color marrón.

\- ¡Leaf!

\- **LEAFEON, EL POKÉMON VERDOR. LEAFEON ES UNA DE LAS SIETE EEVEELUTIONS CONOCIDAS ACTUALMENTE, Y SE RUMOREA QUE ESTUVO EN KANTO DURANTE MUCHOS AÑOS, ANTES DE QUE LA HIJA DE UN NOBLE SE LLEVARA A SU EEVEE A UN BOSQUE. LEAFEON SIEMPRE ESTÁ RODEADO POR AIRE LIMPIO Y HA SIDO USADO EN LAS GRANDES CIUDADES EN PROYECTOS DE PURIFICACIÓN DEL AIRE**. – dijo el Pokédex.

\- Leafeon, ¿eh? – Ash se esperaba algo más relacionado a un Weepinbell o Tangela, pero supuso que esto no estaría mal. – ¡Butterfree, yo te elijo!

Tras lanzar la bola, su primera captura apareció en el campo agitando sus alas, poniéndose frente a frente con su oponente.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró Krista.

\- ¡Butterfree, usa Viento Plateado! – ordenó Ash. Butterfree empezó a agitar sus alas, enviando una tormenta de viento con polvo plateado hacia Leafeon.

\- ¡Atraviésalo con As Aéreo! – contraatacó Erika.

Leafeon afirmó con la cabeza y saltó en el aire, haciendo un giro mientras las hojas de su frente y su cola empezaban a brillar en azul. El ataque giratorio atravesó el Viento Plateado desviándolo como si no fuese nada, antes de aterrizar de vuelta en el suelo con tal gracia que Ash casi se esperaba ver un marcador de concurso. Si estuviera en uno, casi podría oírse a sí mismo perdiendo puntos.

\- **PARECE QUE TU OPONENTE SE DIVIRTIÓ MUCHO PROCESANDO TU INFORMACIÓN.** – dijo Dexter. Ash no tenía idea de qué quería decir exactamente con eso.

\- ¡Poder Oculto! – Erika sacó a Ash de su confusión mientras una bola de energía azul claro se formaba frente a la cara de Leafeon y salía disparada hacia Butterfree.

\- ¡Atraviésala con Psicorrayo!

Apenas oyó la orden de Ash, los ojos de Butterfree empezaron a brillar y dispararon. Los dos ataques se encontraron en el medio, pero el Psicorrayo ganó y disipó la esfera, golpeando de lleno a Leafeon. El Pokémon verdor se deslizó hacia atrás, aunque no parecía estar demasiado lastimado.

\- ¿Leafeon? – Erika le habló con algo de preocupación a su Pokémon, pero la Eeveelution le dio un chillido afirmativo, como queriendo decirle "todavía puedo ganar esto, con una pata atada a mi espalda". – ¡Muy bien! Ahora usa… Zzzzz…

De repente Erika se cortó antes de terminar de dar la orden. Ash, Butterfree, Misty, Iris, Leafeon, y todas las demás visitantes en el gimnasio que estaban viendo el encuentro se quedaron viendo a la líder de gimnasio, que se había quedado dormida de pie, todos con expresiones entre "¿Qué diablos?" y "Ay, no, ¿por qué ahora?". Erika despertó un par de segundos después, parecía algo desorientada.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Leafeon, usa As Aéreo! – Leafeon asintió, y su cabeza y cola empezaron a brillar de azul una vez más.

\- ¡Usa Disparo de Seda! – exclamó Ash. Erika sacudió la cabeza ante esto.

\- ¿En serio crees que mi Leafeon no puede cortar a través de unos cuantos hilos? – le preguntó.

En efecto, cuando Butterfree comenzó a disparar chorros de hilo, Leafeon pudo atravesarlos con facilidad. Pero Ash estaba sonriendo, pues después de todo, el hilo era solo la primera parte de su movimiento.

\- ¡Ahora, Viento Plateado!

Dejando de escupir los hilos, la mariposa empezó a aletear enviando la tormenta de polvo plateado, y con eso todos los hilos que había alrededor de Leafeon se llenaron con las partículas de polvo de insecto, volviéndose más gruesos y pesados. Perfectos para usarlos como látigos para golpear con ellos a larga distancia.

\- ¡No, Leafeon! – exclamó Erika, mientras su Pokémon salía volando después de un fuerte porrazo de ese ataque superefectivo.

\- ¡Así se hace, Butterfree! – celebró Ash.

\- ¡Pika! – Pikachu también compartía el sentimiento.

\- ¡Free! _Todavía no termina. –_ dijo Butterfree. Y pronto se dieron cuenta que tenía razón, pues Leafeon empezó a levantarse de nuevo, aunque le temblaban las patas.

\- Bueno, no creo que puedas ganar esta batalla, Leafeon. Pero todavía puedes ganarnos el encuentro ahora mismo. ¡Leafeon, usa…! – empezó a decir Erika.

Ash, teniendo horribles visiones de lo que podría ser un movimiento de tipo Hierba que fuera el hijo bastardo de Trampa de Rocas y Red Viscosa, no iba a permitirlo.

\- ¡Rápido, usa Psicorrayo!

\- ¡…Danza de Lluvia, de neblina espesa!

\- ¿Danza de Lluvia? – repitió Ash, inseguro de qué podría servirle eso, fuera de restringir a Charmeleon.

Leafeon levantó la cabeza al aire, lanzando un chillido mientras unas espesas nubes empezaron a formarse alrededor y encima del campo, y de hecho empezó a sentirse la humedad en el aire. Todo lo que estuviera cerca o debajo de las nubes empezó a sentir los efectos. El Psicorrayo no se vio afectado, todavía salió disparado y noqueó a Leafeon al golpearlo de lleno. Pero después de hacerlo, la humedad alcanzó a Butterfree, empapándolo hasta los huesos (si los tuviera) y como resultado…

\- ¡Free! _¡Mis alas…!_

Butterfree se dio cuenta que las alas empezaban a pesarle de más: el agua que se le acumuló encima interfería con su capacidad para permanecer en el aire. Pronto empezó a perder altitud, hasta que finalmente no pudo seguir más y se estrelló contra el suelo, con las alas empapadas al punto que no le servían, no las podía ni mover.

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de… qué está pasando?! – preguntó Ash en shock.

\- No sabía que pudieras usar Danza de Lluvia de esa manera. – Misty se sorprendió bastante. Jamás había escuchado de nadie que usara Danza de Lluvia como si fuera un… ¿ataque?

\- ¡Leafeon ya no puede pelear, el ganador es el Butterfree del retador! – declaró la réferi Krista mientras Erika regresaba a Leafeon. Le dio las gracias silenciosamente, antes de tomar la siguiente Pokébola.

\- Y bien, Ash, ¿te gusta mi Danza de Lluvia? O como me gusta llamarla, mi Técnica de Máxima Protección para los tipo Hierba. ¿Te gusta cómo suena?

\- ¿Máxima Protección? – preguntó Ash. Erika sonrió malignamente.

\- Los Pokémon de tipo Hierba son los que tienen más debilidades, fuera de cualquier Pokémon que no esté hecho de piedra. Sin embargo, todas estas vulnerabilidades comparten una misma debilidad: el agua. El agua apaga el fuego, disuelve los venenos, entorpece las alas al volverlas pesadas, y el hielo lo derrite o lo pega al suelo. Tu Butterfree no puede moverse, y tu Charmeleon y Pidgeotto están sellados. Tu Pokémon de tipo Fuego no puede encenderse aquí, y no te sugeriría sacar a volar a tu Pidgeotto en este clima. Y ahora, para lidiar con el resto de tus Pokémon, ¡ve, Tangrowth!

Erika arrojó su segunda Pokébola, revelando a la forma evolucionada y masiva del Pokémon hecho de lianas.

\- ¡Growth! – declaró al salir, y basándose en el hecho de que Pikachu puso los ojos en rendijas, Ash sospechó que lo que dijo no fue amigable.

- **TANGROWTH, EL POKÉMON DE LIANAS Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE TANGELA. EL CUERPO DE TANGROWTH ESTÁ COMPUESTO MAYORMENTE DE LIANAS, QUE PUEDEN CORTARSE SIN CAUSARLE DAÑO. NADIE CONOCE CÓMO ES EL CUERPO INTERIOR DE UN TANGROWTH.** – ofreció el Pokédex mientras se reanudaba la batalla.

\- ¡Tangrowth, usa Desarme! – declaró Erika. Las puntas rojas de los brazos de Tangrowth empezaron a brillar, antes de salir disparados hacia Butterfree, todavía en el suelo.

\- ¡Corta esos brazos con Psicorrayo! – exclamó Ash, tomando nota de los comentarios del Pokédex.

Butterfree asintió, todavía tratando de agitar las alas. El rayo salió disparado, cortándole los dos brazos a Tangrowth. Estos aterrizaron en los bordes del campo, quedándose inertes y empezando a ponerse marrones rápidamente. Tangrowth cesó el ataque, pero no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo, y además rápidamente se le regeneraron.

\- ¡Onda de Choque! – ordenó.

\- ¡¿Qué, Onda de Choque?! – Ash quedó como si ese ataque lo hubiera golpeado al oír la orden.

Electricidad azul se empezó a acumular en los brazos regenerados de Tangrowth, antes de dispararla hacia Butterfree, incapaz de esquivar. El ataque eléctrico le dio de lleno, y después de terminarlo Butterfree solo pudo dejarse colapsar encima de la tierra húmeda.

\- ¡Butterfree ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Tangrowth! – declaró Krista, con mucho más entusiasmo que cuando anunció la de Ash desde el otro lado del campo.

\- Gracias. – dijo Ash recuperando a Butterfree y regresándolo a su cinturón. Pero ahora tenía otro problema a la mano. Al ver el área a su alrededor, llena de humedad, de pronto se había quedado sin opciones. ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- Pikapi. _Ash, toda esta agua me dará ventaja en la pelea. –_ Pikachu quería salir para encargarse de la pelea. – _Conduce la electricidad, y ese Tangrowth está más mojado que un Magikarp._

\- Tal vez luego, compañero. Presiento que ella espera que hagamos eso. – dijo Ash, mientras tomaba otra Pokébola. – ¿Será que podremos aguantar hasta que cese?

\- No, no podrás. – le informó Erika, señalando todo el campo húmedo. – Entrené a mi Leafeon para que haga su Danza de Lluvia muy eficiente. El agua permanece en el aire en lugar de caer hacia la tierra. Y así se quedará por un largo tiempo.

\- Rayos. – dijo Ash. Muy bien, tendría que abrirse paso a través de la lluvia, aunque significara que Charmeleon y Pidgeotto tenían que quedarse fuera por el momento. Ya podía sentir que Charmeleon se ponía a hervir y echar vapor de la rabia ante ese pensamiento. – ¡Ve, Ambipom!

Dando algunos giros en el aire, Ambipom aterrizó en el suelo e hizo un gesto de desagrado al sentir la tierra húmeda, y más todavía cuando el pelo empezó a empapársele con la humedad en el aire.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Tangrowth, usa Onda Centrada! – Erika decidió ir directo por un golpe devastador desde el inicio. Un orbe brillante comenzó a formarse entre los tentáculos de Tangrowth.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Contraescudo! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¿Contra qué? – se preguntó Erika, pero Tangrowth ya había soltado su ataque.

Ambipom saltó en el aire y empezó a girar mientras soltaba un ataque de Rapidez para formar un escudo de estrellas. La Onda Centrada fue repelida por el Contraescudo, y los fragmentos del una vez orgulloso ataque salieron enviados de vuelta junto con la lluvia de estrellas veloces directo hacia Tangrowth.

\- Oh, ¿así que eso es un Contraescudo? No está mal. ¡Tangrowth, bloquéalo!

\- ¡Tang!

El cuerpo del monstruo de lianas empezó a volverse más delgado. Las lianas empezaron a retraerse del cuerpo principal, para reformarse de nuevo en los brazos para volverlos más gruesos. Este escudo improvisado sirvió para absorber la mayor parte del ataque. Hecho esto, los brazos volvieron a su densidad normal, al igual que el resto del cuerpo de Tangrowth. Ash apretó los dientes, acto que también fue reflejado por Ambipom y Pikachu al ver que su ataque falló.

\- Hmm, tú y tus Pokémon parecen sincronizarse bastante bien. – comentó Erika al notar su frustración compartida. – ¡Ahora, usa Látigo Cepa! – Tangrowth al instante respondió a la orden de Erika extendiendo sus brazos.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Puño Incremento! – contraatacó Ash.

Las dos colas de Ambipom empezaron a brillar en color naranja, comenzando a colisionar contra los brazos de Tangrowth en una furia de golpes. Los puñetazos de Aipom tenían más fuerza, pero los látigos de Tangrowth eran más flexibles lo que les permitía evitar daño serio.

\- ¡Ambi, ambi, ambi!

\- ¡Tang, tang, tang!

Los gruñidos de los Pokémon resonaban por todo el gimnasio mientras los dos ataques continuaban chocando uno contra otro. Estaban igualados, y seguirían así hasta que alguno de los dos lados cediera terreno. Ash decidió hacer su primer intento de romperlo y ganar ventaja.

\- ¡Ambipom, lánzate al aire y usa Doble Golpe!

\- ¡Ambi! _¡Entendido!_

Con un último golpe del Puño Incremento, las manos de Ambipom se volvieron púrpuras y la impulsaron dando un empujón a la tierra húmeda, enviando a la mona por los aires por encima de Tangrowth, antes de lanzarse con ambas listas para golpearlo. Los dos puños conectaron contra la masa central de Tangrowth, aturdiendo a la bestia de lianas y casi haciéndola caer por la fuerza. Agitando sus brazos y haciendo un esfuerzo, el masivo Pokémon tipo Hierba logró mantenerse en pie y evitar irse de espaldas de milagro.

\- ¡Tangrowth! ¡Rápido, dispara una Onda de Choque!

Ambipom no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pues apenas aterrizó en el suelo, el ataque eléctrico logró golpearla de manera certera en el pecho.

\- ¡Ambipom! – gritó Ash preocupado en cuanto el ataque terminó. Por fortuna, más allá de algo de chamusca en el pelaje, no parecía muy dañada.

Las dos evoluciones que Ash había visto por primera vez durante su viaje por Sinnoh se miraron una a la otra, el deseo de ganar se veía reflejado en los ojos de ambos. Y no solo en los suyos, sino también en los de sus entrenadores.

\- Tu Ambipom está bien entrenada, pero eso no importa ahora. ¡Tangrowth, agarra a Ambipom!

\- ¡Quítate del camino! – gritó Ash mientras veía a Tangrowth extender sus brazos, y empezar a tratar de amarrar a Ambipom para que no se le escapara y jalándola como si fuera una soga.

\- ¡Ahora, Onda de Choque! – declaró Erika.

Mientras Tangrowth electrocutaba a Ambipom sin dejarla escapar, Ash de pronto se encontró estancado sin saber qué hacer. Las colas de Ambipom estaban restringidos: eso quería decir que no podía usar ningún movimiento de puñetazos, o Rapidez. Pero un momento… ¿qué otro movimiento tenía Ambipom en su arsenal?

\- ¡Ambipom, usa Impresión! – gritó Ash después de un momento, tomando por sorpresa a su compañero eléctrico.

\- ¿Pika? _¿Impresión? ¿Ambipom puede usar ese ataque?_

Ambipom lo escuchó, y de inmediato abrió la boca para dejar salir un ataque de ondas sónicas rojas. Era pequeño, pero el ataque golpeó a Tangrowth con la fuerza suficiente para romperle la concentración. Al cesar finalmente la Onda de Choque, y con los dos brazos habiendo aflojado el agarre, Ash y Ambipom no perdieron el tiempo en aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- ¡Ahora, Doble Golpe!

\- ¡Ambi!

Con un grito, Ambipom usó sus colas para golpear los brazos de Tangrowth, logrando despedazarlos y quitárselos de encima, permitiéndole saltar libre de su agarre. Luego, una vez que Ambipom estuvo en el aire, sus colas empezaron a brillar con energía púrpura.

\- ¡Pom! _¡Trágate esto, maleza sobrealimentada!_ – declaró Ambipom mientras los dos puños de sus colas golpeaban a Tangrowth en los dos lados de su cabeza, aplastándosela. Ambipom entonces saltó alejándose del gigante de lianas, dejándolo caer derrotado a la tierra húmeda.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Erika al ver caer a su segundo Pokémon derrotado.

\- ¡Tangrowth ya no puede pelear, la ganadora es Ambipom!

Tras la declaración de Krista, Erika regresó a Tangrowth, agradeciéndole su esfuerzo en silencio. Mientras guardaba su Pokébola fuera de la vista, notó que Ash, Pikachu y Ambipom dieron todos juntos un gesto triunfante con sus puños en perfecta sincronía.

\- Debo admitirlo, estás demostrando tener mucho talento, Ash. – dijo Erika con sinceridad, y algo divertida de haber visto ese gesto de triunfo entre los tres. – Supongo entonces que no fue suerte que hayas derrotado a Brock o al Teniente Surge en tu primer intento. Tienes potencial, e independientemente del resultado de esta batalla, te doy ese reconocimiento. La pregunta es, ¿qué tanto potencial tienes? Vamos a averiguarlo ahora.

Erika sacó su tercera Pokébola y la lanzó, liberando a su siguiente Pokémon en un estallido de luz. Ash en privado asumió que sería algo de la línea evolutiva de Bellsprout o de Oddish, y se sorprendió bastante de ver lo que había elegido. De hecho, los gritos de Misty se le salieron casi antes de que él alcanzara a verlo con claridad.

\- Paras. – declaró el Pokémon hongo rojo en un tono monocorde.

\- **PARASECT, EL POKÉMON HONGO. PARASECT ES CONTROLADO POR EL HONGO QUE CUBRE SU ESPALDA, QUE LE ORDENA DRENAR LOS NUTRIENTES DE LOS ÁRBOLES**. – dijo el Pokédex, aunque Ash no le prestó mucha atención, enfocado más bien en su Ambipom, que se veía agotada.

\- Hey Ambipom, ¿todavía puedes seguir peleando? – le preguntó. Ella volteó hacia él y le asintió. – Grandioso, entonces acabemos con esto rápido. ¡Ambipom, Rapidez!

Volviendo a saltar en el aire, Ambipom dio una voltereta disparando una tormenta de estrellas que volaron hacia Parasect. Sin embargo, Erika permaneció en silencio. Ash por un momento se preguntó si fue que se había quedado dormida otra vez, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era así.

\- ¡Usa Danza de Espadas! – le ordenó a Parasect, quien levantó sus pinzas, haciendo que empezaran a brillar de rojo y volverse más poderosas.

Esto no hizo nada para frenar la lluvia de estrellas veloces, que impactaron totalmente en Parasect sin fallar. Ambipom, Ash y Pikachu de nuevo hicieron otro movimiento triple sincronizado: voltear la cabeza mientras veían con confusión.

No eran los únicos: Misty también estaba confundida. No tenía sentido que Erika no hubiese dado ninguna orden que pudiese haberle ayudado en respuesta. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Aunque claro, para ella no tenía ningún sentido utilizar a esa… esa cosa.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no trató de defenderse o contraatacar?

\- ¿Quizás piensa que Parasect puede soportar ese golpe? – propuso Iris como una posible razón para las acciones de Erika.

\- Algo no está bien con eso. – dijo Misty. – ¿Por qué soportar tanto daño, y sin dar pelea? Digo, es que ni siquiera se movió, ¿por qué iba a enviarlo solo para que reciba golpes?

Al desvanecerse las estrellas, Parasect de nuevo fue visible, y estaba brillando en una luz verde claro. Además, se veía poco afectado por el ataque: las marcas de los golpes que había recibido por las estrellas se estaban disolviendo rápidamente.

\- Pika. _Pues vaya, entonces eso pasa. –_ dijo Pikachu al ver el resultado del ataque.

\- Mi Parasect tiene la habilidad Piel Seca: la humedad en el aire es una fuente permanente para recuperarse de las heridas. – le informó Erika a Ash. – No podrás derrotarlo solo dándole golpes.

\- De acuerdo, tendré que derrotarlo golpeándolo más fuerte y más rápido de lo que pueda recuperarse. – declaró Ash. Erika frunció el cejo.

\- No, esa no será la solución… – mintió tratando de intimidarlo. Claramente su parte de política se había quedado en casa hoy.

\- Si los ataques a distancia no sirven, tendremos que acercarnos. – decidió Ash. – ¡Ambipom, usa Doble Golpe, una y otra vez!

\- ¡Pom! _Sí, no creo que un solo Doble Golpe sea suficiente._

Eso de decir "un solo Doble Golpe" sonó bastante extraño, y Ash pensó que parecía un mal intento de juego de palabras. De cualquier manera, Ambipom se lanzó contra Parasect para comenzar su asalto.

\- ¡Bomba Semilla! – ordenó Erika.

Las mandíbulas de Parasect empezaron a brillar de verde, lanzando una ráfaga de semilla tras semilla directo hacia Ambipom, una tras otra chasqueando las pinzas, y moviéndolas como si fuese una especie de máquina de pinball. Casi parecía cómico, de no ser por estar mandando materia vegetal explosiva.

\- ¡Ambipom, bloquéalas!

Con sus colas brillando por el Doble Golpe, Ambipom dio una serie de golpes para bloquear las semillas, con movimientos que solo se podrían ver en los jugadores de ping pong más hábiles. Lento pero seguro, Ambipom logró llegar hasta Parasect, listo para comenzar a golpearla al hongo antes de que pudiera sanarse. Sin embargo, en cuanto las palmas golpearon a Parasect, un polvo amarillo empezó a salirle de todos lados.

\- Espora. – declaró Erika simplemente, mientras el polvo empezaba a llegar a la boca de Ambipom.

Aunque consiguió golpear a Parasect, apenas pudo hacerlo una sola vez y ya estaba de vuelta sanando el daño. Mientras tanto, Ambipom yacía en el suelo húmedo, con las luces apagadas y roncando estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Ambipom! – gritó Ash preocupado.

Pikachu también tuvo un respingo al ver como Parasect volvía a iluminar sus pinzas, listo para volver a su modo de "máquina de pinball asesina". Captando el mensaje claramente, Ash retornó a Ambipom antes que empezara a bombardearla sin piedad.

\- ¡Ambipom fue retirada, el ganador es el Parasect de la líder del gimnasio! – declaró Krista.

\- Una buena decisión, Ash. – dijo Erika asintiendo. – Tu Ambipom no hubiese despertado lo bastante rápido para responder al ataque. Ahora, elige a tu siguiente Pokémon.

¿A quién debería elegir? La lluvia haría inútil a Charmeleon, y probablemente también a Pidgeotto. Él no era un experto en saber cómo la lluvia afectaría a alas de plumas, pero no quería arriesgarse. La lluvia tendría que amainar tarde o temprano, y preferiría utilizarlos en ese momento. Pero eso lo dejaba con Pikachu y…

Al ponerse a pensar, fue que se dio cuenta: tal vez eso podría funcionar. Pikachu se preparó para saltar fuera de su hombro, más que listo para ir a ganar la batalla para él, por lo que se quedó en shock al ver que había decidido ir por otro Pokémon en su lugar. Sosteniendo la Bola Sanadora, Ash la lanzó, liberando a su tercer Pokémon.

\- ¡Sliggoo! – Todos alrededor del campo de batalla se quedaron sorprendidos ante la elección de Ash.

\- Un Sliggoo… – dijo Erika, dejando la boca entreabierta.

\- ¿Sliggoo? – dijo a su vez Iris, confundida. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con él?

\- ¿Un qué? – preguntó la réferi, al parecer no tenía idea de lo que era.

\- Sliggoo es un Pokémon de la región Kalos. – le explicó Ash. – Lo hice evolucionar de un Goomy.

\- Oh, ¿acaso eres kalosiano? – preguntó Krista. – ¿Entonces ese Sliggoo, o Goomy, o como se llame, es tu Pokémon inicial?

\- No. – Ash sacudió la cabeza. Pikachu sacó el pecho en respuesta: el honor de ser el inicial de Ash era solo suyo y de nadie más.

\- Oh, ¿y de dónde conseguiste a ese Sliggoo? En tus registros no se menciona ningún otro Pokémon que hayas enviado en Intercambio Milagroso.

Erika parecía tener curiosidad, incluso aunque Parasect se veía listo para volver a la batalla. Sliggoo no parecía tan entusiasmado (tenía sentido, si esta era su primera batalla real). Ash por un momento se preguntó qué era eso de Intercambio Milagroso, enfocando su mente en la batalla que estaba librando.

\- Podría decir que casi me cayó del cielo. – les dijo sin proveer más contexto, dejando tanto a Erika como a Krista más que confundidas. – ¡Ahora, volvamos a la batalla!

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Erika, aunque seguía cuestionando qué querría decir con eso de que "cayó del cielo". – ¡Parasect, use Espora!

Parasect volvió a rociar sus esporas a prueba de agua, con la intención de poner a Sliggoo a dormir como hizo con Ambipom. Ash y Sliggoo no hicieron ningún movimiento. Las esporas hicieron contacto, pero rápidamente se dispersaron en la lluvia. Erika parpadeó al ver sonreír a Ash.

\- Así que ese Sliggoo posee Hidratación… vaya, qué inconveniente. Eso no importa, ¡Tijera-X!

Cargando energía en sus tenazas, Parasect extendió unas enormes y brillantes cuchillas de color púrpura, saltando hacia el Pokémon Dragón.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Ola Tóxica!

Ash decidió probar el ataque más nuevo de Sliggoo, quién asintió, generando un espeso muro de fluido púrpura entre él y Parasect. La Tijera-X chocó contra la pared venenosa y Parasect salió despedido hacia atrás, pero se recuperó del daño rápidamente, y la humedad del aire disolvió el muro de la Onda Tóxica hasta desaparecerlo por completo.

\- ¡De nuevo, antes que Sliggoo pueda volver a formar ese muro! – ordenó Erika al ver que la pared venenosa empezaba a caer. Parasect saltó hacia Sliggoo, listo para cortarlo con sus pinzas.

\- ¡Aliento de Dragón! – respondió Ash, y con eso un chorro de llamas azuladas salieron disparadas hacia Parasect, golpeándolo de lleno. El insecto-hongo retrocedió, temblando aunque al parecer sin mayores efectos, y rápidamente volvió a sanar.

\- Hmm, no lo estás haciendo mal, pero necesitarás más poder para derrotar a mi Parasect. Mientras haya humedad en el aire no podrás hacerlo caer, no puedes usar tu Ola Tóxica o Aliento de Dragón lo suficientemente rápido. – dijo Erika dando su opinión del resultado de esta pelea.

\- Sí, ya me doy cuenta, no podré derrotarte hasta que haga algo con este clima primero. – replicó Ash. Erika parpadeó ante esto.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? No puedes usar Aliento de Dragón para dispersarlo, y tengo certeza que ninguno de tus Pokémon conoce Día Soleado, Tormenta de Arena o Granizo.

\- Es cierto, pero mi Sliggoo conoce Danza de Lluvia, ¿verdad? – sonrió Ash.

Sliggoo tardó un par de segundos en entender que ese comentario de Ash no fue una pregunta sino que le estaba diciendo que utilizara el movimiento. El dragón babosa brilló con una luz azul claro por un par de segundos, y entonces el movimiento comenzó a tomar efecto.

\- ¿Vas a combatir mi Danza de Lluvia… con Danza de Lluvia? – dijo Erika, en un tono que sonaba a que Ash acababa de tener una idea que era como arreglar una ciudad destruida por bombas, arrojándole más bombas.

Una nube oscura se formó encima del campo, y el agua empezó a caer en torrente sobre el ya de por sí mojado suelo y las plantas que estaban en él. Fuera del campo, Iris y Misty tuvieron que apartarse un poco para no ser salpicadas por el agua que caía. A pesar de todo, tanto ellas como el resto de los presentes se percataron de algo: las gotas de lluvia se volvían más grandes y gruesas al irse acercando más al suelo, pues estaban absorbiendo la humedad que había en el aire a su alrededor. La lluvia rápidamente amainó, y con ella se fue la humedad omnipresente que plagaba el campo de batalla desde que Leafeon la había dejado.

En resumen, el sello de agua de Erika se había esfumado por completo.

Erika adoptó una expresión de total shock en la cara, y Ash pensó que realmente se veía cómica, no tenía precio. Parecía un punto medio entre "¡No, no es cierto, es imposible!" y "Error: Sistema caído. Reiniciando ahora".

\- Ash venció a la lluvia… con su propia lluvia. – Misty sonaba tanto impresionada como conmocionada.

\- Mi técnica para sellar las debilidades, mi maniobra de protección… neutralizada… – murmuró Erika, todavía en shock.

\- Sip, está neutralizada. Y ahora sí, tenemos una batalla que pelear. – dijo Ash. – ¡Ahora, Sliggoo, Aliento de Dragón!

Erika fue sacada del shock y volvió a poner atención al ver que el ataque tipo Dragón golpeó a Parasect de frente, empujando al Pokémon hongo hacia atrás igual que antes. Pero esta vez, sin embargo, no estaba regenerando el daño.

\- Estás demostrando ser muy… creativo, muchacho. ¡Parasect, Bomba Semilla! – ordenó Erika.

Otra vez Parasect hizo volar sus semillas una tras otra, con cada impacto logrando darle con una pequeña explosión a Sliggoo. Este pudo soportar los golpes bien, pero quizás sería mejor no aguantar más de lo necesario. De pronto, Erika ya no se sentía tan confiada de ganar como antes de invocar la Danza de Lluvia, de hecho, parecía estar perdiendo la calma cuando dio su siguiente orden.

\- ¡Ahora, Tijera-X! – exclamó, y a Ash no se le escapó que gritó con algo de desesperación. Parasect saltó contra Sliggoo de nuevo con sus tenazas cargadas de energía.

\- ¡Ola Tóxica! – respondió Ash.

Otra vez Sliggoo levantó el muro tóxico y volvió a frenar en seco a Parasect. Sin embargo, ahora sin la lluvia para disolverlo, el muro tuvo mayor integridad, lo que significaba que Parasect recibiría mucho más daño por el ataque. Al resbalar fuera de la pared, de pronto se inclinó hacia un lado, y un brillo púrpura lo envolvió, mientras se encogía de dolor.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Erika, sabiendo lo que eso significaba: su Parasect acababa de ser envenenado.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto ahora! – exclamó Ash, listo para dar el golpe final. – ¡Aliento de Dragón!

Sliggoo empezó a cargar su ataque tan fuerte como podía. El chorro de fuego azulado salió directo hacia Parasect, impactándolo de lleno y mandándolo a volar por los aires. Fue a caer directo a los pies de Erika, inmóvil y derrotado.

\- ¡Parasect ya no puede pelear! ¡El ganador es el Sliggoo del retador! – declaró Krista, mientras Ash sonreía triunfante.

Sliggoo celebró su primera victoria, feliz de poder ganar para su enfrenador, mientras Pikachu seguía animándolo. Erika retornó a Parasect en silencio, dándole a su Pokébola una pequeña palmada antes de guardársela.

\- Has… demostrado ser realmente único. Claramente tienes el potencial para ser muy buen entrenador, tienes una mente bastante ingeniosa. Sin embargo… – Erika sostuvo su última Pokébola y la apuntó hacia Ash. – Sigue siendo mi deber derrotarte. Las medallas no pueden ser entregadas a cualquiera. ¡Vamos!

Arrojando su cuarta Pokébola al aire, soltando su Pokémon final. Un Pokémon que hizo que Misty tuviera un respingo y retrocediera mucho más rápido que al ver a Parasect, confundiendo a Iris que no tenía idea de por qué reaccionó así. Ash, sin embargo, sí recordaba el por qué, y no podía culparla.

\- ¡Vile! – El Pokémon planta púrpura con una gran flor roja en la cabeza salió al campo, listo para el desafío final.

 **\- VILEPLUME, EL POKÉMON FLOR Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE ODDISH, OBTENIDA A TRAVÉS DEL USO DE UNA PIEDRA HOJA. LA FLOR DE VILEPLUME ESTÁ LLENA DE POLEN TÓXICO, NUNCA SE DEBE INGERIR, INHALAR O LAMER. VILEPLUME A MENUDO ES ASOCIADO CON LA NOCHE, A COMPARACIÓN CON SU CONTRAPARTE MÁS SOLEADA, BELLOSSOM.** – dijo el Pokédex mientras los Pokémon de Hierba-Veneno y Dragón se veían fijamente (o al menos el primero lo hacía) preparados para pelear.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Sliggoo, vamos de nuevo, Aliento de Dragón! – ordenó Ash. Sliggoo disparó el fuego draconiano directo hacia Vileplume, en todo el centro.

\- ¡Brillo Mágico! – declaró Erika, mientras Vileplume inclinaba la flor apuntando hacia el ataque que le venía.

\- ¿Brillo qué? – exclamó Ash mientras veía como un brillo rosa empezaba a formarse en el centro de la flor.

El brillo explotó disparando una enorme nube de tormenta que generaba un polvo color rosa, que atravesó el Aliento de Dragón y golpeó de frente a Sliggoo, haciendo daño masivo y dejándole manchas de color extraño en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Eso fue un… ataque tipo Hada? – preguntó Ash, mientras Erika sonreía.

\- Sí, lo fue. ¡Ahora, úsalo de nuevo! – El ataque de polvo rosa volvió a salir disparado hacia Sliggoo nuevamente.

\- ¡Rápido, bloquéalo con Ola Tóxica! – ordenó Ash.

Sliggoo, con algo de dificultad, consiguió levantar el muro tóxico. El Brillo Mágico falló en atravesarlo, dejando un campo de batalla totalmente abierto, una Vileplume todavía enérgica, y un Sliggoo exhausto. Ash por un momento consideró retornar a Sliggoo y empezar con otro Pokémon: Pidgeotto o Charmeleon obviamente. Pero Sliggoo pareció leerle el pensamiento: se volteó para darle una mirada que rápidamente le hizo cambiar de parecer. A diferencia de Ambipom, Sliggoo todavía podía (y quería) seguir peleando, y ahora que el Brillo Mágico había cesado tenía que ver qué más tenía esta Vileplume.

\- ¡Aliento de Dragón! – volvió a decir Ash, mientras Sliggoo empezaba a cargar su ataque nuevamente.

\- Mímica. – replicó Erika.

Vileplume adquirió por un momento un brillo púrpura, antes de abrir su boca grande y disparar su propio Aliento de Dragón antes de que Sliggoo terminara de cargar el suyo. El ataque lo golpeó de lleno haciendo daño superefectivo, y segundos después, el dragón babosa se desplomó de lado, inconsciente.

\- ¡Sliggoo ya no puede pelear, la ganadora es la Vileplume de la líder del gimnasio! – declaró Krista, mientras Vileplume saltaba de celebración.

\- Buen trabajo, Sliggoo. Toma un buen descanso. – le dijo Ash a su tipo Dragón mientras lo regresaba.

\- Impresionante, ¿verdad? – dijo Erika, refiriéndose a su Vileplume, que se ajustaba la flor como si fuera un sombrero de ala ancha. – Entre todos mis Vileplumes para el desafío de cuarta medalla, ella es mi favorita para derrotar a Pokémon que usualmente son difíciles para Pokémon de tipo Hierba. Ahora, ¿a quién elegirás para enfrentarme en esta última batalla?

Las manos de Ash se pusieron específicamente en dos Pokébolas, ambas buenas para esta batalla… hasta que miró el suelo. La tierra todavía seguía húmeda, incluso aunque el aire estaba despejado. Tanto Nitrocarga como Pilar de Fuego tocaban el suelo. Muy bien, le iba a tocar mucho calor de rabia después por esto, pero la elección era obvia.

\- ¡Depende de ti ahora! – declaró Ash lanzando su última Pokébola. – ¡Ve, Pidgeotto!

Aleteando con fuerza, el primer Pokémon volador de Ash se encontró en el campo, lista para la ronda final del encuentro.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Pidgeotto, usa Ataque Rápido! – exclamó Ash. Rayas blancas se formaron alrededor de Pidgeotto, mientras se lanzaba en picada a gran velocidad directo hacia Vileplume.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Día Soleado! – replicó Erika.

Vileplume inclinó la flor directo hacia Pidgeotto, de la cual salió una luz muy brillante. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, Pidgeotto siguió volando a través de ella sin parpadear y embistió a Vileplume, atravesando el campo hasta el otro lado del Pokémon de Hierba y dándose la vuelta.

\- ¡Caw! _¡Nadie puede con mi Vista Aguda! –_ declaró con orgullo, incluso mientras esa cegadora luz envolvía todo el campo.

Sin embargo, Ash sospechaba (acertadamente) que Erika tendría algo más en mente que tratar de cegar a Pidgeotto. Luz solar intensa y Pokémon de tipo Hierba… eso usualmente querría decir dos cosas. Habilidad de Clorofila, y muy probablemente un ataque de Rayo Solar. Tendría que actuar muy rápido entonces.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, usa Ataque Rápido otra vez! – ordenó Ash, mientras su ave comenzaba a volar hacia Vileplume otra vez dejando una estela blanca.

\- ¡Aliento de Dragón! – replicó Erika. Vileplume disparó el fuego de tipo Dragón que le había copiado a Sliggoo. Esta vez iba más rápido que antes, directo hacia el trayecto de Pidgeotto.

\- ¡Esquiva con As Aéreo! – respondió Ash tan rápido como pudo.

Pidgeotto descendió un poco, rozando ligeramente la hierba húmeda, y las rayas blancas desaparecieron, seguidas de ella en un parpadeo, para luego reaparecer cerca del suelo, justo por debajo del Aliento de Dragón. Logró conectar el golpe mandando a volar a Vileplume, pero todavía no había terminado.

\- ¡Vamos a rematarlo con otro As Aéreo! – gritó Ash, y Pidgeotto dio la vuelta para lanzarse con otro ataque. Sin embargo, Erika estaba lista esta vez.

\- ¡Usa Fachada!

Con un resplandor de color rojo, Vileplume se lanzó a la carga de frente contra Pidgeotto, más rápido de lo que el ave podía volar gracias a la potencia extra que le daba la luz solar. Los dos ataques colisionaron de frente, enviando a Pidgeotto volando fuera de control, dando vueltas en el aire dejando un rastro de plumas y humo por el impacto.

\- ¡No, Pidgeotto! – gritó Ash, mientras Erika presionaba con más fuerza.

\- ¡Ahora, Brillo Mágico! – exclamó. Vileplume saltó en el aire, girando mientras volvía a soltar otro estallido de luz rosa que empezó a llover directo en la todavía fuera de control Pidgeotto, como una lluvia rosa de dolor.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Ráfaga! – exclamó Ash.

Oyendo el llamado de su entrenador, Pidgeotto empezó a agitar sus alas, creando un ventarrón que dispersó el polvo antes de que fuera a golpearla. Los dos entrenadores sonrieron al ver que sus dos Pokémon aterrizaron a salvo en el suelo, listos para continuar la batalla.

\- ¡As Aéreo!

\- ¡Fachada!

Los dos entrenadores gritaron simultáneamente mientras sus Pokémon volvían a cargarse una contra la otra, una con su velocidad natural y la otra con la del sol. Los dos ataques volvieron a colisionar de frente, causando que ambos retrocedieran al estar igualados en fuerza.

\- ¡Aliento de Dragón! – gritó Erika.

\- ¡Defiéndete con Ala de Acero! – replicó Ash. El aliento draconiano chocó siendo reflejado por las alas metálicas, siendo completamente inefectivo. – ¡Ahora, Ráfaga!

Quitándose el revestimiento metálico de las alas, Pidgeotto se preparó para soltar otro feroz vendaval contra Vileplume.

\- ¡Ponte frente a la cara de Pidgeotto y usa Brillo Mágico! – gritó Erika. Vileplume asintió, y en una sola carrera se colocó frente a Pidgeotto, apuntándole a quemarropa con su flor.

\- ¿Caw? _¿Qué?_

 _ **¡BANG!**_ Pidgeotto salió volando hacia atrás, despedida por la explosión de polvo brillante.

\- ¡Pidgeotto! – gritó Ash preocupado, al igual que Pikachu.

\- ¿Acaso… ya se acabó? – murmuró Misty, insegura de si Pidgeotto pudiera sobrevivir a un golpe a quemarropa como ese.

\- No… – observó Iris, segura de que no había manera de que Ash fuese a perder esa batalla.

Incluso aunque Pidgeotto quedó atrapada por la luz rosa, siendo absorbida por la masa que la dañaba, de pronto los ojos de todos los presentes fueron atraídos hacia una luz que empezó a brillar en el interior del polvo dorado. Una luz azul.

\- Eso es… – dijo Ash sin hablar con nadie en particular, mientras la luz se volvía más intensa, y la vaga silueta de Pidgeotto dentro de ella comenzaba a crecer.

Las alas, las garras, el cuerpo, el pico, la cabeza, las plumas de la cresta y la cola… todo en ella se estaba volviendo más grande.

\- ¡Me lleva la…!

Erika maldijo diciendo una palabra que Ash no alcanzó a escuchar, mientras Vileplume se veía como si acabara de ver a la luna devorar a miles de personas inocentes aspirándolos con una pajilla. El Brillo Mágico se dispersó al instante, revelando por fin lo que había sucedido completamente.

\- ¡Pidgeot! _¡Pues vaya, esto fue inesperado!_ – declaró la recién evolucionada ave con orgullo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó Ash de alegría y emocionado.

Esto no había ocurrido la última vez sino hasta después de la Liga Índigo, ¡era maravilloso! Incluso aunque presentía que no haría sentirse mejor a Charmeleon y seguro le haría redoblar sus esfuerzos para volver a evolucionar.

\- Ni yo tampoco… – murmuró Erika, sonando a que ya estaba consciente de que su derrota acababa de hacerse inminente.

 **\- PIDGEOT, EL POKÉMON AVE. PIDGEOT ES LO BASTANTE FUERTE PARA CARGAR PASAJEROS EN SU ESPALDA EN VIAJES INTERCONTINENTALES, Y ES CAPAZ DE ALCANZAR VELOCIDADES HASTA DE MACH 2. USUALMENTE NO ES RECOMENDABLE ALCANZAR DICHAS VELOCIDADES EN DESAFÍOS DE GIMNASIO O BATALLAS EN LA LIGA, PERO ESTE POKÉMON ES REALMENTE VELOZ. LOS PIDGEOTS PREFIEREN VIVIR EN BOSQUES CON ÁRBOLES DE GRAN ALTURA, CON UNA PARTICULAR PREFERENCIA HACIA LOS ÁRBOLES DE VARIEDAD SEQUOIOIDAE.**

\- ¿Variedad qué? – Ash no tenía idea de lo que quería decir con "Sequoioidae", pero sí sospechaba que no sería de esos en los que crecían manzanas.

- **UNA SUBFAMILIA DE LAS CUPRESSACEAE.** – replicó el Pokédex como si eso sirviera de algo. ¿Qué quería decir de todos modos?

\- Puedo prestarte un libro de dendrología después. Por ahora, terminemos nuestra batalla. – Erika pareció haber recuperado algo de su brillo, como si hubiese encontrado una forma de poder ganar este encuentro.

\- ¡Muy bien! – declaró Ash, mientras su nueva Pidgeot extendía sus alas imponiéndose frente a Vileplume.

 **\- ASH, ESTA EVOLUCIÓN NO LE HIZO GANAR A PIDGEOT NINGÚN MOVIMIENTO NUEVO**. – informó el Pokédex.

\- Eso está bien, no creo que los necesitemos. – dijo Ash mientras se volteaba la gorra. – ¡Pidgeot, As Aéreo!

\- ¡Vileplume, Aliento de Dragón con toda tu fuerza! – exclamó Erika.

Pidgeot se lanzó contra Vileplume, extendiendo las alas y volando más rápido que nunca antes. Vileplume aspiró profundamente, soltando un torrente de energía draconiana, más grande que todos los anteriores ataques de Aliento de Dragón que había hecho hasta ese momento, pero Pidgeot lo embistió de frente, cortándolo como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, haciendo su camino hacia Vileplume. El ave golpeó con fuerza mandando a la flor a volar, dejando como rastro una trinchera lodosa en el lugar donde se revolcó.

Vileplume fue a parar justo frente a Erika, salpicando lodo en los pantalones de la líder del gimnasio, y dejando manchas que seguramente requerirían una buena lavada para removerlas.

\- ¡Vileplume ya no puede pelear! – declaró Krista mientras el efecto del Día Soleado finalmente se disipaba. – ¡Pidgeot gana la batalla, y el encuentro es para el retador Ash!

Pidgeot aterrizó frente a Ash, y junto con Pikachu, muy quitados de la pena, se lanzaron para darle un fuerte abrazo de felicitaciones.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Estuviste maravillosa, Pidgeot! – exclamó emocionado.

Pikachu también estaba igual, y Pidgeot solo podía graznar de felicidad al ver lo orgulloso que se sentía su entrenador. Después oyeron las pisadas detrás de ellos, y vieron que Misty e Iris también se habían acercado a celebrar, ambas con sonrisas en el rostro. Erika, mientras tanto regresó a su Vileplume, diciéndole algunas palabras en voz baja.

\- ¡Estuviste asombroso, Ash! ¡Muy bien hecho! – lo felicitó Misty, mientras Iris se quedaba viendo a Pidgeot.

\- Entonces, las batallas de gimnasio realmente te hacen más fuerte. – observó, mientras veía a Erika acercarse a ellos. – ¿Qué tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser si los desafiaras todos, sin importar cuántos de ellos haya?

Ash se rio, después de todo él no tenía idea de cuántos gimnasios había en una región de cualquier manera. Al fin y al cabo solamente necesitaba ocho medallas.

\- La cantidad mínima de gimnasios en una región suele ser igual a la cantidad de tipos elementales: siempre debe haber un gimnasio para tipo Hierba, Fuego, Agua, Normal, Volador, etc. – dijo Erika respondiendo a la pregunta de Iris, mientras los tres adolescentes y sus Pokémon celebraban. – Por supuesto, algunos son más fáciles que otros. Puedo asegurarte que yo soy más fuerte que los líderes de los gimnasios de tipo Insecto, Volador y Hada de Kanto, al igual que lo son Brock, Surge, Blaine, y otros tantos. Por lo general, ocho gimnasios específicamente suelen sobresalir como los más fuertes en una región: por ejemplo, los gimnasios de tipo Roca, Luchador, Eléctrico, Fuego, Normal, Volador, Psíquico y Agua de Hoenn; los de tipo Roca, Hierba, Fantasma, Luchador, Agua, Acero, Hielo y Eléctrico de Sinnoh; y los de tipo Insecto, Roca, Luchador, Hierba, Eléctrico, Hada, Psíquico y Hielo de Kalos.

Qué sorpresa, ¿quién diría que Ash había tomado el camino alto, al menos durante Hoenn y Sinnoh? Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse de si sería igual en sus otros viajes.

\- Pero basta de eso. – Se dirigió directamente hacia Ash ahora. – Ash Ketchum, me has demostrado que eres un combatiente excepcional, de los que muy rara vez veo en mi gimnasio en cualquier momento, y más todavía entre mis retadores masculinos. Al entregarte esta medalla, reconozco que probablemente tendré que volver a permitirles la entrada a todos los retadores. Espero que hayan más que sean como tú y menos que sean como… ciertas personas.

Erika dijo la última parte con una expresión algo sombría. Era obvio que estaría pensando en aquel incidente del cual le habían contado. Sin embargo, se sacó la Medalla Arcoíris del bolsillo y la sostuvo frente a Ash.

\- Como sea, te ganaste esta medalla, y con todos los dolores de cabeza que me vaya a traer esta decisión. Te deseo suerte en la Liga Pokémon, sin importar cuántas medallas más decidas ganar.

\- Gracias. – le dijo Ash respetuosamente. Se dispuso a tomar la medalla y hacer su tradicional pose de victoria… para de repente darse cuenta que Erika de pronto no quería soltarla.

\- Zzzzz…

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de toda la habitación: la líder del gimnasio se había vuelto a quedar dormida de pie. El entrenador no pudo evitar pensar que le recordaba mucho a su madre, por la fuerza del agarre que tenía incluso durmiendo, pues ya lo había comprobado en las ocasiones que trató de sacarle la almohada para despertarla. Aunque según Delia, él también era igual.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Viridian, varios días después…**_

La chica volvió mucho más pronto de lo que Giovanni esperaba. Y esta vez, venía mejor preparada para sus planes originales. El Quita Nieblas de su Pidgeot arruinó la Trampa de Rocas de su Onix, y su Butterfree le dio a su Dugtrio ataques de Zumbido hasta el cansancio.

\- Muy bien, se nota que has mejorado, y no lo hiciste nada mal la primera vez. – dijo Giovanni mientras tomaba su siguiente Pokébola. – Sin embargo, esta vez no me harás ponerme de pie.

\- Dudo mucho que dures mucho en ese asiento. – replicó sarcásticamente Solidad.

\- Ya lo veremos… ¡ve, Rhyperior!

En el momento en que el Pokémon más poderoso de Giovanni tocó el suelo, ella retornó a Butterfree y volvió a enviar a su Pidgeot. Probablemente tendría miedo de que Butterfree terminara peor que el último Pokémon que usó para pelear contra Rhyperior, con eso de que era mucho menos sólido y todo.

\- ¡Ala de Acero, Pidgeot!

\- ¡Puño Trueno!

Después de una dura y feroz batalla, Pidgeot yacía tirado en el suelo, deshecho y echando chispas eléctricas. Rhyperior, por su parte, aunque también dañado no se veía en tan mala condición. Roca Sólida era una habilidad extraordinariamente útil.

\- Supongo que eso fue una mejora de la última vez. – dijo Giovanni, todavía sentado en su silla.

\- Todavía no has visto nada. – aseguró Solidad, sosteniendo su tercera Pokébola en la mano.

\- Oh, ¿acaso tu Lapras ya salió del hospital?

Solidad frunció el cejo ante ese comentario, pero sin decir nada, sacó al que sería su nuevo Pokémon para este encuentro.

\- ¡Slow! – declaró su Slowbro, con una banda decorándole la cabeza.

\- ¿Un Slowbro, qué, con una Banda de Fuerza? ¿O es de Enfoque acaso? No es que importe de todos modos. No podrás derrotarme con un Pokémon de aspecto tan miserable.

Su Rhyperior había sido entrenado para luchar contra los del Alto Mando, y para algún día ser utilizado para capturar a los Pokémon legendarios de Kanto y Johto. ¡¿Qué podría hacer contra él un simple Slowbro?! En respuesta, y con evidente molestia por la forma tan despectiva en que se refirió a él, Solidad colocó su mano en el collar que llevaba, empezando a emitir una luz brillante. Los ojos de Giovanni se ensancharon momentáneamente al reconocer esa luz, mientras los rayos que salían desde el collar se dirigían hacia la banda en la cabeza de Slowbro. ¡¿La chica había encontrado una de esas piedras, y precisamente la correcta para uno de sus Pokémon, en solo cuestión de días?! Mientras la luz envolvía a Slowbro, comenzó a cambiar de forma, con la concha de Shellder haciéndose más larga y envolviendo por completo el cuerpo de Slowbro.

\- Esto no cambia nada. – declaró Giovanni, mientras su Rhyperior se preparaba para pelear contra el Pokémon Mega-Evolucionado. – Ya he peleado contra Pokémon como ese antes, ¡y he vencido a evoluciones mucho más impresionantes!

La luz se disipó, revelando que ahora la concha de Slowbro le cubría todo el cuerpo dejándole solo la cabeza y los brazos al aire, y balanceándose sobre la cola. La concha además giraba de una manera que podría poner verde de la envidia a un Hitmontop.

\- Eso está por verse. – respondió Solidad. Con esto, los dos ordenaron a sus Pokémon lanzarse al frente, listos para pelear.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, y con este capítulo tenemos avances importantes. La cuarta batalla de gimnasio es la más difícil para Ash hasta ahora, pero al final sale victorioso, y se gana el respeto de Erika (logrando además que mejore mi opinión de ella). Pudo poner a buen uso a Sliggoo en su primera pelea, y por supuesto, ¡Pidgeot ha vuelto! ¡Ya tiene a su primer Pokémon con acceso a Mega, nene! Y hablando de Megas, Solidad se consigue el suyo con Slowbro, espero que logre derrotar a Giovanni con él. Otro detalle interesante, ¿notaron lo que menciona Erika acerca de los gimnasios? Tanto la parte de que cada región suele tener al menos uno de cada tipo, como la de que hay ocho que sobresalen como los más fuertes (implicando que son los mismos que reta Ash, los de los juegos). Eso queda a reflexión para quienes cuestionan lo competente que es o que al menos puede llegar a ser nuestro héroe. Desafiar a los gimnasios más fuertes no es cosa despreciable. De nuevo, en Kanto varias de sus medallas no se las ganó "legalmente", hay que reconocerlo, pero al menos ese fallo lo corrigieron para todas las demás sagas.

OK, el próximo capítulo es el penúltimo que tengo que traducir de la historia principal (hasta ahora), pero después de que llegue a él, tomaré un respiro. El número 23 es el más largo, y a menos que **Crossoverpairinglover** saque otras "notas de reflexiones", no podré dividirlo. Así que yendo con calma en ese, iré avanzando los capítulos de Chronicles, específicamente los de la subtrama que les dije que se empieza a cocinar en varios de ellos, en parte porque en el 23 vendrá la primera referencia a ella en la historia principal. Y en cuestión de trama, el avance también será un enorme salto, así que es mejor que se preparen para él con calma.

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, pirata, natsu dragneel354, BRANDON369** y **MardGeer117.** Espero tener el siguiente para el día 18, pero no creo que lo postee tan temprano. Y ahora, vamos con el siguiente de Chronicles.


	22. Guerra de Veneno (prólogo)

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 22:** Guerra de Veneno (Prólogo): Alegría en el mundo.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Celadon, la noche tras la victoria en el gimnasio…**_

 **\- LA DISTANCIA ENTRE EL ÁREA INMEDIATA DE CIUDAD SAFFRON, EN ESTE CASO CIUDAD CELADON, Y EL ÁREA INMEDIATA DE CIUDAD LUMIOSE, EN ESTE CASO PUEBLO VANIVILLE, ES DE APROXIMADAMENTE 9.706 KILÓMETROS. PARA FORMAS ADICIONALES DE MEDICIÓN DE DISTANCIA, POR FAVOR PRESIONA 1.**

Ash no se molestó en presionar 1, pues estaba demasiado ocupado con su recién evolucionada Pidgeot, Pikachu, y el lápiz y papel con los que estaba escribiendo. El Pokédex entonces continuó sin tardanza.

 **\- MACH 2 ES APROXIMADAMENTE 2.450 KILÓMETROS POR HORA. ASUMIENDO QUE HAYA CONDICIONES DE VUELO PERFECTAS, PIDGEOT PODRÍA LLEGAR A PUEBLO VANIVILLE EN AL MENOS UNAS CUATRO HORAS, AUNQUE ES IMPROBABLE QUE DICHAS CONDICIONES OCURRAN ASÍ DE FÁCIL. TAMBIÉN DUDO MUCHO QUE ESPERES QUE HAGA EL VUELO SIN DETENERSE A DESCANSAR AL MENOS UNA VEZ, Y TEN EN MENTE ADEMÁS QUE NO TIENES PERMITIDO PROVOCAR ESTALLIDOS SÓNICOS SOBRE ÁREAS URBANAS, ESO ESTÁ PENADO POR LA LEY.**

\- Claro que no. Es decir, quiero que llegues con Serena lo más pronto posible, pero no quiero que termines matándote en el proceso. – le dijo Ash a su Pidgeot con firmeza, tomando conciencia de que su Pokémon podría tratar de excederse sus límites tratando de cumplir con sus deseos.

\- Caw. _Entendido. No es que vaya a pararme en cada comedero de pájaros que vea, y de todos modos no creo que haya muchos para alguien de mi tamaño. Pero si necesito un descanso no dudaré en detenerme si veo algún lugar que se vea bien._

\- **MUCHOS ENTRENADORES ENVÍAN A SUS PIDGEOTS A VIAJAR LARGAS DISTANCIAS COMO PARTE DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO. EL LÍDER DE GIMNASIO DE JOHTO, FALKNER, ESCRIBIÓ UN LIBRO DE GRAN INFLUENCIA SOBRE EL TEMA TRAS SU FAMOSA BATALLA CONTRA EL MIEMBRO DEL ALTO MANDO BRUNO. SU AS PIDGEOT CONSIGUIÓ DERROTAR FÁCILMENTE A CUATRO DE LOS POKÉMON DEL MIEMBRO DEL ALTO MANDO: HITMONLEE, HITMONCHAN, HITMONTOP Y MACHAMP, ANTES DE CAER DERROTADO POR EL FAMOSO ONIX GIGANTE DE BRUNO, QUE RÁPIDAMENTE TRAPEÓ EL SUELO CON EL RESTO DE LOS POKÉMON DE FALKNER. EL LIBRO INCLUYE REFERENCIAS A LOS VIAJES DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE FALKNER DESDE JOHTO A KALOS, ALOLA, UNOVA, Y OTRAS REGIONES. DESDE ENTONCES MUCHOS ENTRENADORES HAN SEGUIDO SUS PASOS, NO TE VERÁS COMO ALGO FUERA DE LO ORDINARIO.**

Ash decidió tomar nota de los comentarios de Dexter para entrenar a Pidgeot en el futuro, aunque no estaba seguro de querer decirle a su ave que fuese a entrenar todo el tiempo yéndose a volar a locaciones exóticas. Quizás eso sería hacer lo que Falkner sugería, y eso no le agradaba del todo, dado que fue un poco patán la última vez que lo enfrentó. Falkner sabía de la hipocresía de quejarse por la gente que creía que los Pokémon de tipo Volador eran como Duckletts sentados contra los ataques Eléctricos, ¿pero no dijo él lo mismo de su Chikorita cuando la envió contra su Hoothoot?

Desde luego, eso solo le dejaba con la parte más difícil de todo el plan. La carta en sí misma.

 _ **Querida Serena:**_

 _ **Una entidad demoníaca me dijo que vas a sufrir…**_

Ash sostuvo la hoja de papel encima del Pokédex, como si esperara que lo desintegrara con un rayo láser.

 **\- SOY UN POKÉDEX, NO UN EMISOR DE RAYOS LÁSER.**

Así que el Pokédex no lanzaba rayos láser. Qué lástima. Ash por un momento pensó en dejar salir a Charmeleon para que lo quemara, pero se ahorró el esfuerzo cuando Pikachu le quitó el papel de la mano y lo hizo pedacitos. A intentarlo de nuevo.

 _ **Querida Serena:**_

 _ **¿Cómo has estado? Yo me encuentro bien. ¿No has notado algo últimamente que parezca que podría hacerte sufrir…**_

Pikachu inmediatamente volvió a quitarle el papel para hacerlo confeti.

\- Pikapi… _Ash, eso podría ser cualquier cosa, como una prueba de sangre o un suéter horrible. No es gracioso._

\- Sí, buen punto. – admitió Ash. De nuevo lo volvió a intentar.

 _ **Querida Serena:**_

 _ **¿Cómo has estado? Yo me encuentro bien. Recientemente gané mi cuarta medalla de gimnasio, fue genial. La Pidgeot que te trae este mensaje fue quien me la ganó. Es asombrosa. Como sea, recientemente escuché algo que sugiere que podrías estar en grave peligro…**_

Pikachu volvió a despedazar el papel, aunque Ash ya sentía que se acercaba a algo bueno. Pensó un poco antes de volverlo a intentar. Esta sería la definitiva.

 _ **Querida Serena:**_

 _ **¿Cómo has estado? Yo he estado bien desde nuestra última carta. Ahora mismo estoy en un viaje Pokémon, y hasta ahora he ganado cuatro medallas. Esta Pidgeot evolucionó para ganarme la última, ¿no es genial? He capturado a muchos Pokémon increíbles, que estoy seguro que les encantará conocerte si alguna vez vuelves a Kanto. O tal vez yo pueda ir algún día a Kalos, ¿no sería grandioso?**_

 _ **Escuché que hay algunos gimnasios cerca de donde vives. Un gimnasio de tipo Insecto y otro de tipo Eléctrico, ¿no es así? ¿O estaré pensando en algún otro lugar?**_

 _ **Como sea, recientemente me encontré con una persona muy extraña. Creo que solo estaba demente, pero me dijo unas cosas raras que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza. Dijo algo de que mis amigos iban a sufrir, y eso te incluye a ti, entre otros. Ahora, no sé de cuál habrá fumado, pero por si acaso, ¿te molestaría tener cuidado allá afuera? Quiero poder dormir tranquilo por la noche.**_

 _ **Sé que estabas preocupada de que podríamos perder el contacto cuando yo empezara a viajar todo el tiempo, y porque no quieres que nuestras mamás nos espíen nuestro correo, pero tal vez podamos hacer que Pidgeot nos ayude con eso. ¿Qué opinas?**_

 _ **Tu amigo, Ash.**_

Tras revisarla unas cuantas veces más, sintió que estaba bien. Estaba enviando el mensaje que quería, pero lo hacía de manera que su cordura no quedara en cuestión. Y considerando que Pikachu no lo volvió confeti, seguramente estaría bien. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era atárselo con seguridad a Pidgeot. Eso sería más fácil que escribirlo, ¿verdad?

* * *

 ** _G_** _ **imnasio Fuchsia, al día siguiente…**_

\- ¡Usa Psicorrayo, ahora!

Al oír la orden de su amo, el péndulo del Pokémon hipnotizador amarillo, Hypno, comenzó a resplandecer, enviando un enorme rayo de luz. El Venomoth que flotaba en el aire se tensó, pero fue alcanzado antes de poder montar una defensa o contraataque. El insecto volador cayó al suelo, echando polvo de las alas, y derrotado.

\- ¡El Venomoth de la líder del gimnasio ya no puede pelear! ¡Hypno es el ganador! ¡El encuentro lo gana el retador, Paul!

Dicho retador sonrió, viéndose muy satisfecho con su victoria. Le alegró ver que su Hypno estuviese moviendo su peso otra vez. Claramente la amenaza de castigo le dio la motivación que le hacía falta, después de haber perdido contra la mona de ese idiota de Ketchum. Retornando a su Pokémon Psíquico, se dirigió hacia la derrotada líder del gimnasio, que le estaba sosteniendo la medalla para entregársela.

\- Te ves muy satisfecho contigo mismo. – observó con una sonrisa dominando su rostro la líder. Janine, la hija de Koga, quien recientemente había tomado su puesto como líder del gimnasio, a pesar de ser novata hacía muy bien su trabajo.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy. Solo estoy tomando la medalla que debió haber sido mía en nuestro último encuentro. – dijo Paul, al parecer algo resentido por eso último. – Los dos sabemos que si tu Arbok no hubiese conectado esos dos golpes críticos…

\- Shhhh… – Ella lo interrumpió poniéndole el dedo frente a la cara para que se callara. – La séptima regla del ninja, y unas sabias palabras de un miembro del Alto Mando unovano que conocí hace tiempo, dicen que cumplir con tu misión es todo lo que importa, no cómo lo hagas. Una victoria es una victoria aunque haya sido ganada por suerte o tácticas sucias. Aunque tengas razón al decir que si no hubiese conectado esos golpes críticos tú habrías ganado, el hecho fue que lo hice, y que tú perdiste esa batalla.

Reglas del ninja o lo que fueran, eso todavía no contaba, era lo que pensaba Paul. A menos que estuvieras usando Supersuerte, o un movimiento que aumentaba las posibilidades de golpes críticos, cualquier victoria que se ganara con ellos no era una muestra de habilidad, sino suerte de tontos.

\- Dime algo, noté que esta vez usaste un Nidoking y un Raichu. ¿Qué les pasó al Mr. Mime y Onix que usaste la última vez? – Parecía tener curiosidad al respecto.

Dándole la espalda a la chica, no se molestó en responderle su pregunta. ¿Qué le importaban de todos modos? Ya no eran su problema. Incluso con esos golpes críticos, su desempeño fue terrible. Diablos, si inclusive Raichu dejó mucho qué desear en esta ocasión. Más le valía ponerse en buena forma o sino pronto se uniría a esos dos buenos para nada…

Algo pasó zumbándole por la oreja, y se clavó en la pared. Se detuvo al darse cuenta que era una shuriken. Miró por encima del hombro para ver a la líder del gimnasio mirándolo, y se veía algo enfadada.

\- En serio, no sé ni por qué me molestaré en mencionarte esto, pero le prometí al guardia que iba a correr la voz, y ya que tú estás aquí…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó con brusquedad.

\- En unas cuantas semanas, Fuchsia tendrá un torneo de batallas dobles…

\- Paso. – le respondió Paul, a la mención de "dobles". Pero ella continuó como si él no la hubiera interrumpido.

\- … y el premio es el derecho de ser uno de los dos primeros entrenadores, junto con cualquier acompañante que traigan, que podrán entrar a la Zona Safari por primera vez en cuarenta años por un día completo, con Pokébolas ilimitadas.

Paul se frenó. Tal vez había hablado demasiado pronto al decir que pasaba.

La Zona Safari de Kanto era una región designada como área protegida hacía siglos, y el gobierno la mantenía ferozmente vigilada desde hacía décadas. Una región que fue totalmente agotada de sus Pokémon durante las guerras contra los Guardianes, y desde entonces se le cerró el acceso al público.

Pasar todo el día en una de las áreas más ricas en Pokémon de todo Kanto, hogar de algunas de las especies más raras de Pokémon en toda la región, y en grandes cantidades. Se decía también que varias regiones habían hecho arreglos para transportar a sus propios Pokémon raros allí para que pudieran reproducirse a salvo de los cazadores y de la pérdida de sus hábitats. Tener acceso ilimitado a ellos, con un solo día de trabajo, su equipo Pokémon podría expandirse masiva y rápidamente.

\- De acuerdo, tienes mi atención. – dijo Paul, sonriéndole a la chica ninja. – Ahora dime, ¿dónde me anoto?

\- No sé, dijiste que pasarías así que obviamente no te interesa. – replicó ella. La sonrisa en la cara de Paul se deformó de vuelta a su gesto usual de enojo.

\- ¿Dónde me anoto? – le dijo en tono grosero y exigente, no le gustaba la forma en que Janine se metía con él.

\- Te lo voy a decir, con una condición.

\- ¿Y esa condición es…? – Paul tuvo el presentimiento de que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado esto apenas dejó salir las palabras de la boca.

\- Que me pidas disculpas por no contestarme la pregunta que te hice antes. Entonces te diré lo que quieres saber. – dijo ella.

Paul rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños. Hacía muchos años que no se disculpaba con nadie, y ahora esta chica lo estaba obligando a hacerlo. Pero ni modo, para conseguir lo que quería, no tenía otra alternativa. Haciendo de tripas corazón, se forzó a sí mismo a decirlo:

\- Lo… siento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – preguntó ella, ahuecando la mano en la oreja.

\- Siento… no haberte respondido antes. – le dijo a regañadientes. Algún día encontraría la manera de hacerle pagar por esto. Janine le sonrió y se puso a jugar girando una shuriken en la punta del dedo.

\- Muy bien, acepto tus disculpas. – dijo divertida de ver su expresión.

\- Ahora, ¿dónde me anoto?

* * *

 _ **Ruta 17…**_

Cuatro seres vivos, y un aparato mecánico con conciencia propia, se encontraban sentados al borde del área de tierra, donde el mar golpeaba suavemente unos pocos metros por debajo de ellos en un azul infinito. La más grande de estos, una pelirroja humana, sostenía una caña de pescar, y con ella lanzó el anzuelo hacia el mar. A su lado, un Pokémon hembra de color rosado solo hundió su cola en el borde hasta tocar la superficie del agua.

\- **ACTIVANDO PROGRAMA DEXNAV.** – declaró el Pokédex en voz mientras Misty lo escuchaba distraídamente.

Aparentemente había estado fastidiando a Ash para que le dejara probar esa nueva aplicación durante los últimos días, al no haber podido hacerlo antes por haber estado distraído por el incidente de "haber caído del cielo", y apenas se acordó después de que salieron de Celadon. Y al final Ash le pidió a Misty que se lo llevara por un rato para que lo hiciera, mayormente porque ella sí le encontraría un buen uso

 **\- PROGRAMA DEXNAV OPERATIVO, COMENZANDO A ESCANEAR FORMAS DE VIDA POKÉMON LOCALES. PARA LA HUMANA QUE AHORA ESTÁ PESCANDO, DEJARÉ FUERA POR EL MOMENTO A LOS POKÉMON TERRESTRES. POKÉMON DETECTADOS EN EL AGUA, IDENTIFICANDO ESPECIES. ESPECIES IDENTIFICADAS INCLUYEN: TENTACOOL, MAGIKARP, TENTACRUEL, SHELLDER, STARYU, HORSEA, Y SEADRA. ¿TE GUSTARÍA CONOCER SOBRE LOS POKÉMON QUE HAY EN EL ÁREA DE TIERRA DETRÁS DE TI?**

\- No. – respondió ella simplemente.

Misty tenía el presentimiento de que si le decía que sí, la cosa empezaría con los Pokémon de tipo Insecto. A su lado, su nuevo Wooper se frotaba cariñosamente contra ella, su Slowpoke hacía algo de su propia pesca, y Psyduck gruñía algo de que le tocaba el deber de "noquear a los Tentacools". El agua alrededor de la cola de Slowpoke empezó a burbujear, y Slowpoke dejó salir una larga y lenta declaración de sorpresa al sacarla y revelar una carpa de color rojo en la punta.

\- **UN MAGIKARP SALVAJE APARECIÓ.** – dijo el Pokédex ante lo obvio.

\- Ya lo veo. – gruñó Misty mientras Slowpoke volvía a meter la cola en el agua y el pez se iba nadando todo asustado.

 **\- ¿SABES QUÉ? PODRÍA SER MUCHO MÁS RÁPIDO SI SOLO TE METIERAS AL AGUA PARA AGARRAR A UNO DE LOS POKÉMON QUE TE INTERESEN, QUE ASUMO QUE DEBEN SER TENTACOOL, TENTACRUEL, SHELLDER, Y SEADRA. O TAL VEZ PODRÍA UTILIZAR LAS HABILIDADES QUE SÉ QUE POSEES PARA HACER QUE VENGAN HACIA TI. LA PESCA ES UNA ACTIVIDAD EXTREMADAMENTE TARDÍA Y POCO EFICIENTE EN CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO.** – Los consejos del Pokédex seguían siendo ignorados, mientras Slowpoke volvía a levantar la cola para revelar un segundo Magikarp.

\- Pescar es relajante, tirarme al agua para atraparlos así no lo es. – gruñó Misty tersamente. Wooper y Slowpoke no parecían estar captando el humor. Psyduck sin embargo, estaba más familiarizado con él.

\- Psy… _Pareces estar reaccionando de muy mal humor por nada. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño anoche? Si ese fue el caso, tengo entendido que los humanos dicen que…_

\- ¡Eso no es tu asunto! – le gritó Misty, asustando a Wooper. Rápidamente soltó una mano de su caña, ya que no había nada mordiendo, y lo frotó en la cabeza cariñosamente tratando de calmarlo. Y entretanto, Slowpoke también tardó unos segundos en poner una cara de sus to ante el grito de su entrenadora, al tiempo que jalaba con la cola un Horsea que le chupaba la punta.

 **\- ANÁLISIS DE DATOS DE HORSEA COMPLETADO, ENVIANDO INFORMACIÓN A LA BASE DE DATOS CENTRAL.**

Quien fuera como el Pokédex, que ignoraba el drama. Como no entendía a los Pokémon, tampoco podía entrar a la discusión. Psyduck se inclinó hacia Misty, mirándola de la forma más intensa que podía (si es que eso dijera algo).

\- Está bien, de acuerdo… – suspiró Misty en un tono exasperado. – Sí, tuve un mal sueño, y antes de que me preguntes, no, no tuvo nada que ver con Ash o con Iris.

Aunque esa parte sí seguía preocupándola, no era lo que dominaba su mente, ya fuera en el consciente o subconsciente. Respiró profundo antes de continuar, mientras Slowpoke sacaba un tercer Magikarp.

\- Soñé con mis hermanas. Soñé… que habían regresado y que me encontraron. Sé que es improbable, por no decir imposible que se molesten en hacer eso, e incluso durante el sueño lo sabía. Pero el caso es que lo hicieron. Me amarraron y empezaron a ponerme Weedles encima. Bichos asquerosos y babosos. Después, me metieron de cabeza en un Vileplume...

Ya de por sí estaba temblando al pensar en los Weedles, se abrazó a sí misma para quitarse los escalofríos de pensar en volver a tener otro incidente con toxinas de Vileplume.

\- Luego de eso todo se puso muy extraño: Violeta hizo aparecer una copia de la cabeza de mi madre en su brazo, y Daisy de repente tenía unos zarcillos gigantescos hechos de nubes… pero por fortuna desperté antes que las cosas se pusieran todavía más raras…

Apretó con fuerza su caña de pescar haciéndola vibrar un poco, aunque después de haberse sacado eso, pareció relajarse un poco. Su anzuelo no parecía seguir atrayendo más nada por el momento.

\- Duck. _Bueno… no puedo ayudarte con mi infinita sabiduría. No sé nada de ese tipo de pesadillas, eso va más contigo que conmigo._

Ella le echó una mirada asesina al pato por su comentario. Como siempre, sin efecto alguno.

\- **IGNORANDO TUS PROBLEMAS EMOCIONALES, ESTÁ LA PREGUNTA MÁS IMPORTANTE DEL POR QUÉ TODAVÍA NO ATRAPAS NADA.** – intervino el Pokédex, pitando mientras escaneaba el siguiente Magikarp que Slowpoke sacó del agua. – **SEGÚN MIS ALGORITMOS YA DEBERÍAS HABER ATRAPADO UN TENTACOOL PARA ESTAS ALTURAS, BASÁNDONOS EN EL RANGO DE TU CAÑA Y LOS PATRONES DE COMPORTAMIENTO DE LOS TENTACOOLS.**

\- Bueno, mi experiencia dice que la pesca toma tiempo, mucho más de lo que digan tus algoritmos. – replicó Misty con sarcasmo. En eso vio que la cola de Slowpoke volvía a sacudirse al haber atrapado algo.

 **\- LOS DATOS NO MIENTEN, ALGO ESTÁ… ¡ESE MAGIKARP ES DE UN COLOR INUSUAL!**

El Pokédex dijo la última parte gritando, haciendo que la atención de todos se volviera hacia Slowpoke, que sostenía a un Magikarp de color dorado en el aire. Hasta Misty se veía un poco (solo un poco) sorprendida.

\- Oh sí, de color inusual. – dijo la pelirroja sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- **¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR?!** **¡ESO ES INCREÍBLEMENTE RARO, INCLUSO ENTRE LOS MAGIKARPS! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LOS POKÉMON DE COLORES INUSUALES ENCIENDEN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS ENTRENADORES, PARA CAPTURARLOS POR EL DERECHO A PRESUMIRLOS, Y MÁS IMPORTANTE, PARA QUE YO PUEDA CONSEGUIR MÁS DATOS! ¡ESTE NO ES UN MAGIKARP SOLO PARA ESCANEARLO, NECESITO ANALIZARLO PROFUNDAMENTE EN DETALLE! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO PARA CAPTURARLO?!**

\- Honestamente, no me interesan sus colores. – admitió Misty secamente. El Pokédex pareció quedarse sin habla. – Quiero capturar a todos los Pokémon de tipo Agua del mundo, y ya tengo un Magikarp. No tiene sentido que capture a otro por sus colores, y menos si ya tengo un Gyarados. No le veo la razón…

 **\- ¿RAZÓN? ¡¿RAZÓN?! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?!** – exclamó el Pokédex en completo shock y horror mientras Slowpoke bajaba la cola de regreso al agua. – **¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A DEJAR IR A ESE PEZ, MAMÍFERA ESTÚPIDA!**

* * *

 _ **En el laboratorio del Profesor Oak…**_

\- _Y así, luego de atravesar las líneas enemigas para apoyar a las fuerzas del Teniente Surge durante la campaña de las Islas Decolore, el antiguo líder de gimnasio y comando Muramasa y su Scizor Masamune se retiraron del servicio activo. Algunos dicen que fue debido a heridas que sufrieron, pero hay quienes piensan que fue en respuesta a todas las cosas que vio e hizo durante la guerra. Actualmente, dirige una academia de entrenadores en la región Johto._

Luego de este interesante documental, comenzaron a rodar los créditos en el televisor.

\- Sí que retocaron y limpiaron toda esa historia, aunque no tanto como solían hacerlo en mis tiempos. - masculló Oak.

\- Bulba. – Bulbasaur parecía interesado en lo que estaba pasando.

\- Scatta. – Uno de los Scatterbugs de Ash, que estaba viendo el programa con ellos asintió estando de acuerdo, y luego saltó del sillón y se fue por allí.

Sí, los Scatterbugs. Oak todavía se preguntaba de dónde los habría sacado Ash, pero después de lo que pasó con el Goomy, ¿en serio querría saberlo? Por lo que él sabía, Ash podría haberlos rescatado de un sindicato criminal organizado. Su corazón no podría manejar ese estrés. Y tampoco quería ser el que le contara a su madre que Ash había terminado muerto tratando de salvar a unos Pokémon de criminales peligrosos. Daba gracias que su propio nieto no se metía en semejantes locuras…

 _ ***¡RING, RING, RING! ¡RING, RING, RING! ¡LLAMADA, LLAMADA!***_

El teléfono junto a él empezó a sonar como loco, como si alguien estuviera usando Danza de Caos en él. Inmediatamente lo agarró.

\- ¿Hola, Profesor Oak al habla?

\- _¡Ven rápido! ¡Es increíble! ¡Lo he logrado, por fin lo he logrado!_ – gritó entusiastamente una voz emocionada del otro lado de la línea, que colgó tan rápido como había llamado.

\- ¿Bul? – inquirió Bulbasaur, mientras el Profesor Oak se ponía de pie e iba hacia su armario.

\- Oh, ese era un viejo amigo de la universidad que vive bajando por el camino. Se llama Kim Monocles Boxer. Ya sé, un nombre inusual, pero su familia es muy excéntrica. Es un inventor de éxito moderado, y con gran tendencia a causar daños colaterales.

Al salir, traía consigo un tanque y una máscara de oxígeno, un extinguidor de incendios, una barra de metal, y un cinturón de Pokébolas. Se dirigió hacia uno de los internos que estaban aquel día en el laboratorio.

\- Rirtson, acaba de surgir un asunto urgente en el pueblo y tengo que ir a atenderlo. ¿Querías algo de experiencia práctica? Pues te tocará darles a los Gyarados en el estanque su limpieza bucal por mí. ¡Nos vemos!

El interno, cuyo nombre era Rirtson Rojo, no tuvo oportunidad de responder antes que Oak cruzara la puerta de entrada.

La rápida caminata por las calles del pueblo no atrajo tantas miradas extrañas como podría haberlo hecho (especialmente al tener aspecto de querer echarle gas a la gente y luego darles un batazo en la cabeza). El Profesor Oak dobló en la esquina hacia la residencia Boxer, y soltó todo el equipamiento que traía. Excepto, claro, el cinturón, pues lo usaba para mantener sus pantalones en su lugar.

\- ¡Lo logré! ¡Por fin lo logré! ¡Tres años de duro trabajo acaban de manifestarse en mi mayor logro! – Un científico de pelo canoso y bigote andaba gritando y bailando enfrente de lo que parecía ser un lote de terreno vacío, como si acabara de ganar una Liga Pokémon con un Sunkern, un Rattata y un Magikarp.

\- ¡¿Qué… qué diablos hiciste esta vez?! ¡No me vengas a decir que volviste a construir esa pistola de rayos láser! ¡Hice que aquel Onix la aplastara por una buena razón!

\- ¡No, no, no, nada de eso! ¡Mira, mira, mira! – El Doctor Boxer apuntó hacia su lote vacío, donde Oak sabía que antes estaba su casa.

\- Sí, puedo ver que tu casa ya no está. Y también que todavía tienes esos gnomos con forma de Mr. Mime en el jardín…

El Profesor Oak ya estaba a punto de mencionar lo feas que eran esas coas, y cómo le habían provocado pesadillas a su nieto en el pasado, pero se olvidó de eso cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo en el centro de donde antes estaba la casa. Un pequeño cubo de aspecto extraño.

\- Por todos los cielos… – murmuró Oak mientras se aproximaba al cubo, tan aprehensivo como si se tratase de un huevo de una especie no identificada.

\- ¡Sí, sí, tócalo! ¡Sé qué quieres hacerlo!

Su colega, evidentemente más excéntrico, sonreía ampliamente, mientras el profesor recogía el cubo y presionaba un botón rojo que había en él. Oak de inmediato salió corriendo al ver que el cubo liberaba una explosión de energía masiva, similar a una Pokébola. Sin embargo, en vez de tomar la forma de un Pokémon y solidificarla, se reformó en algo mucho, mucho más grande. El Doctor Boxer sonreía con orgullo.

\- Por fin logré descifrar ese código indescifrable. Encontré la manera de aislar el atributo único en los Pokémon que permite que las Pokébolas los absorban, y aplicarlo a otras formas de materia. Ahora, solo tengo que resolver algunos problemas: ya tengo el proceso patentado con las autoridades, pero quisiera poner algunos seguros contra activación accidental. ¡Después de eso sacaré esta idea al mercado! Mi querido Samuel, te presento mi más grande invento, el invento que cambiará el mundo de toda persona en el planeta: ¡la Cápsula de Objetos!

Y presentando además, sin ningún daño visible, la casa Boxer. Oak no sabía si estar más sorprendido por el artilugio en sí, o por el hecho de no haber causado ningún daño colateral ni humano ni material.

* * *

 _ **Club de Batallas de Ciudad Crimson…**_

\- ¡Char, char, char! _¡Más! ¡Sí, tráiganme más! ¡Tráiganme más sacos para golpear! –_ se jactaba Charmeleon, de pie sobre un Weepinbell y un Drowzee sintiéndose como el rey del mundo.

Squirtle lentamente se alejó un poco con pena ajena del lagarto de fuego, incluso mientras el otro entrenador recogía a sus Pokémon caídos y se iba.

\- Oiga, ¿sabe qué? Ya ese fue el quinto Weepinbell con el que pelee hoy, y eso sin mencionar a esos diez Bellsprouts y aquel Victreebel. – le comentó Ash al réferi, que ya se disponía a explicarle.

\- Esta ciudad una vez fue propiedad de un clan muy antiguo y poderoso, la familia Fisher. Al menos hasta que se movieron al poder económico en lugar del militar. Ganaron muchas batallas con la línea evolutiva de Bellsprout, y los Victreebels evolucionados eran la forma primaria de los señores feudales para castigar a los desertores, traidores y espías.

\- Qué… bueno saberlo. – dijo Ash.

Quizás por eso era que el Bellsprout de Jeanette era tan poderoso en la Liga Índigo. Podría haber sido sometido a un programa especial de ultra-crianza a través de los siglos, hasta dar como resultado a un Bellsprout cuyo único propósito era voltear con un lanzamiento de judo a un Groudon. Una imagen mental interesante, y se preguntó si algún día llegaría a verlo. Pues bien, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente en este lugar. Misty e Iris probablemente ya se habían ido, así que mejor ir a reunirse con ellas…

\- ¡Hey, Ash! – Ash se quedó congelado mientras estaba por recoger sus Pokébolas, y se encontró con un nuevo retador esperando para desafiarlo.

\- ¿A.J.? – Su oponente antes de ir a Vermillion, y en el Domo de Batalla estaba frente a él, sonriéndole mientras sostenía dos Pokébolas.

\- Hola, Ash. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no te parece? – lo saludó. – Oye, si no te molesta, quisiera algo de práctica antes de ir al próximo gimnasio. ¿Te enteraste que Erika volvió a abrir la entrada a retadores masculinos?

\- Sí, de hecho. – replicó Ash. Claro que lo sabía, fue él quien la convenció de hacerlo.

\- Quiero ir a ganarme mi próxima medalla allá. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Ash quiso decirle que sí, pero se sintió algo extraño de hacerlo. No quería dejar a Misty e Iris esperando solo por querer quedarse para una pelea más. Pikachu le tocó el hombro, señalándole hacia atrás para que mirara, y viera a través del cristal donde estaban esperándolo sus dos amigas. Como si le leyeran el pensamiento con la mirada, Iris asintió, y Misty solo se encogió de hombros. Ash estuvo un 90% seguro de que eso quiso decir "adelante".

\- Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo. Squirtle, toma un descanso. – Tomó la Pokébola de la tortuga, que asintió, pues ya estaba algo cansado. – ¡De acuerdo, Snivy, tu turno!

Decidió enviar a su Pokémon tipo Hierba de Unova, pues ya estaba bien descansada de sus encuentros anteriores. Habría retornado a Charmeleon, pero él todavía estaba furioso de no poder pelear contra Erika y seguía con ganas de más. Si terminaba colapsando del cansancio, la culpa sería solo suya.

\- ¡De acuerdo, voy a presentarte a mis ases anti-Hierba! – A.J. arrojó sus Pokébolas al aire, revelando un Butterfree y Beedrill.

Ash de pronto vio una Danza de Lluvia en su futuro. También vio de reojo que Misty daba un respingo ante los bichos y retrocedía unos pasos, accidentalmente chocando con un tipo rudo con aspecto de motociclista. El sujeto le gruñó a Misty, y por alguna razón de pronto Ash sintió que la sangre le hervía solo por eso. Pero ella solo le echó una mirada asesina y logró intimidarlo, haciendo que se largara por su lado. Con eso, Ash también pudo calmarse.

\- ¡Comiencen! – gritó el réferi, totalmente ignorante del gesto de Ash.

\- ¡Muy bien Butterfree, usa Ráfaga! – dijo A.J. apuntando hacia el frente.

Butterfree empezó a aletear, enviando una fuerte corriente de viento hacia los Pokémon Ash. Pudo notar que su propio Butterfree lograba un efecto similar con el suyo cuando todavía tenía el ataque Ráfaga. A.J. claramente estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Tormenta de Hojas, Snivy! – gritó Ash.

Snivy sonrió, antes de enviarle la versión tipo Hierba del Supercalor (con efectos invertidos). Los dos ataques colisionaron entre ellos, cancelándose por estar igualados en fuerza.

\- ¡Beedrill, ataca rápido con Tijera-X! – le ordenó A.J. a su abeja, que se lanzó con los aguijones brillando en azul.

\- ¡Contrarresta con Garra de Metal! – respondió Ash, y las garras de Charmeleon se volvieron metálicas al tiempo que se lanzaba a la carga. Igual que los otros, los ataques estuvieron bastante igualados en poder, con lo que Charmeleon mantuvo la Tijera-X a raya y lejos de su compañera.

\- ¡Ahora Snivy! – Snivy respondió a la orden de Ash saltando en el aire y hacia donde estaba Charmeleon. – ¡Usa Hoja Afilada!

La cuchilla de tipo Hierba golpeó con fuerza a Beedrill, revolcándolo contra el suelo con un golpe seco, y muy satisfactorio para Snivy.

\- ¡No, Beedrill! – gritó A.J. preocupado.

\- Te confesaré algo, pelee contra Erika no hace mucho. – le informó Ash a A.J. mientras le revelaba su Medalla Arcoíris en el interior de su chaqueta.

\- Whoa…

\- Es muy ruda, y sabe cómo pelear contra Insectos de tipo Volador. – prosiguió Ash. – Tiene combos para impedirles volar.

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! – exclamó A.J. sorprendido, pero recuperó su aplomo al notar que su Beedrill volvía a ponerse de pie. Su Butterfree voló a su lado, listo para ayudarlo si era necesario. – Si ese es el caso, es mejor que entrene a mi Beedrill para pelear en el suelo. De todos modos mi Sandslash no tiene alas. Gracias por el aviso, Ash, pero todavía tengo confianza.

\- Si tú lo dices. – Ash volvió a enfocarse en la batalla. – ¡Charmeleon, Nitrocarga!

Charmeleon pisoteó con furia en el suelo, envolviéndose en llamas, antes de lanzarse contra Beedrill mientras todavía seguía en el suelo.

\- ¡Use Electrotelaraña, Butterfree!

\- ¡¿Qué use qué?! – repitió Ash, mientras Butterfree lanzaba un hilo electrificado, que se enredó alrededor de la Nitrocarga y amarró por completo a Charmeleon, causando que se fuera de narices y se revolcara en el suelo.

\- ¡SÍ! – exclamó A.J. alzando el puño. – Me gasté más de 100 PokéDólares en baterías para enseñarle a hacer eso, ¡pero bien que lo valió! Lástima que el Gimnasio Cerulean todavía no abre, habría podido arrasar allí con esto. ¡Beedrill, usa Demolición contra Snivy, en el suelo!

Con sus aguijones brillando, Beedrill corrió a ras del suelo usando sus patas, moviéndose con solo un poco de torpeza. Snivy se tensó, lista para responderle.

\- ¡Usa Hoja Afilada, y luego Tormenta de Hojas!

Snivy sonrió, y energizó su cola para interceptar la Demolición, logrando igualare con ella y ponerse encima de Beedrill para soltarle su Tormenta de Hojas. Las hojas impactaron en Beedrill, lanzando a la abeja a un cráter, derrotándola por completo.

\- ¡Beedrill! – gritó A.J.

\- Beedrill ya no puede pelear. – declaró el réferi.

\- Sni. _Vaya, eso fue fácil._ – sonrió Snivy. Pero como diría Murphy, nunca tientes a tu suerte.

\- ¡As Aéreo, Butterfree!

Butterfree se lanzó contra Snivy, lanzando a la pequeña serpiente de Hierba dando vueltas por los aires. Se puso de pie rápidamente, pero se veía muy molesta.

\- Vy… _Ya estoy harta de ese movimiento. ¡Uno de estos días, voy a aprenderlo y voy a golpear a alguien con él!_

¿Snivy podría aprender As Aéreo? Ash no estaba del todo seguro, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntar ahora. La batalla seguía en curso y tenía que ganar. Entretanto, Charmeleon finalmente se había logrado soltar de la Electrotelaraña, y estaba todavía más furioso que Snivy.

\- ¡Char! _¡¿Cómo te atreves a amarrarme?! ¡¿Me viste cara de Tauros salvaje en un rodeo o qué?!_

Butterfree respondió con un sonido que Ash sospechó que se traducía como un "sí", a juzgar por la furia de Charmeleon que le siguió después de eso _._ Charmeleon rugió en respuesta empezando a acumular fuego en su boca. El fuego pronto se convirtió en un infierno furioso, que salió disparado en un solo chorro contra Butterfree.

Ash sonrió triunfante: Charmeleon acababa de usar Lanzallamas por fin. Mientras tanto, Butterfree cayó al suelo, chamuscado y derrotado.

\- ¡Butterfree ya no puede pelear! ¡La victoria es para Ash! – declaró el réferi mientras A.J. retornaba a Butterfree.

\- Excelente trabajo, los dos merecen un buen descanso. – felicitó A.J. a sus dos insectos mientras le sonreía a Ash. – Bueno, creo que eso quiere decir que los tres tenemos que seguir entrenando. Gracias por decirme sobre Erika, tengo que estar seguro de que mi Beedrill pueda pelear bien en el suelo antes de enfrentarme a ella. Por cierto, ¿con cuántos Pokémon peleó contra ti?

Antes de responderle, Ash no pudo evitar notar que Charmeleon seguía extrañamente en silencio. No había parado de sonreír desde que finalmente pudo hacer funcionar su Lanzallamas y ahora estaba empezando a sentirse algo escalofriante. Y Snivy tenía aspecto de querer empezar a imitar a Charmeleon y hacer funcionar el As Aéreo. Esto iba a ser muy, muy extraño, ya lo sabía.

\- Con cuatro. – le dijo finalmente.

\- Conque cuatro. – A.J. se puso pensativo al pensar en esta información. – Dejé a mi Rattata en casa para que le hiciera compañía a mi papá, y mi Geodude y Tentacool no serían buenos para ese gimnasio. Tal vez sea buena idea ver si puedo atrapar un nuevo tipo Insecto en el Concurso de Captura de Bichos. ¡Sí, eso haré!

\- ¿Concurso de Captura de Bichos? – preguntó Ash. Estaba bastante seguro de que no estaban en Johto, tendría que haberle tomado una semana más para perderse tanto.

\- Sí, es un proyecto de los Supervisores Internacionales de Bichos, los suelen hacer cada dos meses o algo así. Si mal no recuerdo es esta misma tarde, si puedo atrapar un Venonat o un Paras…

\- ¡Espera! – lo llamó Ash antes de que se fuera. – ¿Me podrías decir dónde es?

A.J. le dio a Ash la dirección del parque donde sería el concurso, y después de agradecerle finalmente lo dejó marcharse. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era ver si podía convencer a Misty de que lo tolerara. Tenía que ir a toda costa.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

\- ¡¿Qué, más bichos?!

Las imágenes mentales de Weedles arrastrándose encima de su piel, de aquel enjambre de Beedrills que por poco la asesina, y de un amenazador Scyther poniéndole las cuchillas enfrente de su rostro pasaron en sucesión rápida por su mente, sin importar cuanto sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no.

\- Pensé en preguntarte primero… – Ash trataba de sonar que quería disculparse por ofenderla. Eso era muy amable de su parte, ella realmente no quería tener que lidiar con un Ash que ya tenía esa idea fijada.

\- ¿Qué clase de concurso es ese? – preguntó Iris con curiosidad. – ¿Se trata de ver quién atrapa más Pokémon de tipo Insecto?

\- No, no, no… no. ¡No más bichos para ti! ¡No más bichos para nadie! – decía Misty casi desesperada. Excepto Butterfree, que ya estaba aquí. Y esos Scatterbugs que Ash había encontrado en Celadon, desafiando toda la lógica.

\- Es un concurso para capturar el mejor Pokémon de tipo Insecto que encuentres en el parque local. – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a un pequeño niño sentado en una banca, acariciando a un Caterpie en el regazo. Parecía estar algo triste, pero aun así siguió hablando al ver que tenía su atención.

\- A cada entrenador le dan dos Bolas de Parque especiales: si encuentras un Pokémon Insecto que te parezca mejor, puedes usar la segunda para capturarlo, y liberas al otro. Puedes quedarte con el último Pokémon que atrapes, y si ganas de premio recibes una piedra evolutiva de tu elección, cortesía de la compañía minera de Pueblo Roca, que son los patrocinadores. Muchos entrenadores consiguen Piedras Hojas allí, para evolucionar a sus Weepinbells en Victreebels. Y si atrapas un Pokémon que sea realmente raro, te sacan una foto conmemorativa en el muro de honor de la oficina del parque, y hasta pueden entrevistarte en las noticias locales.

Después de que terminó de hablar, Misty pudo echarle un vistazo más de cerca al pequeño. El pelo, a pesar de ser negro, era de un tono un poco más claro que el de Ash y Red, y tenía ojos azules, pero fuera de eso… tenía cierto parecido con él. Y al verlo tan triste, no pudo evitar sentirse con ganas de hacer o decirle algo… pero todavía estaba tocando al bicho, así que mejor pasaba.

\- Oh, ya veo… – Iris pareció perder el interés. Qué bueno.

\- Atrapé a mi Caterpie en el último concurso. – continuó. – Perdí contra un chico que atrapó a un Beedrill, pero no me importa. Muchos de los de por aquí capturan Pokémon allí como sus iniciales.

Después de que el niño terminó de hablar, Misty volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, viendo como una chispa de algo se prendía en los ojos de Ash. Grandioso, ahora Ash tenía una razón.

\- **EXCELENTE, TIENES QUE ENTRAR A ESE CONCURSO.** – dijo el Pokédex de Ash, añadiendo más gasolina a este fuego de insectos. – **EL PARQUE LOCAL SEGURO TENDRÁ MUCHOS DATOS DESEABLES. Y YA QUE NO PUDE CONSEGUIR LA INFORMACIÓN QUE QUERÍA DE CIERTA PESCADORA, EXIJO COMPENSACIÓN APROPIADA.**

\- En serio, era solo un Magikarp dorado. Ya supéralo. – dijo Misty.

\- Te vi ganar todas esas batallas. Eres muy bueno. – El niño se dirigía ahora hacia Ash, sonando algo patético. – Intento entrenar a mi Caterpie, pero los entrenadores de por aquí nunca me lo ponen fácil. Todos los otros niños de mi edad tienen Pokémon mucho más fuertes y siempre lo lastiman. ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?

\- Entrenando, ¿de qué otra forma? – le dijo Ash al pequeño, mientras sacaba una Pokébola que no había usado todavía hoy, dejando salir al ocupante. Misty retrocedió al ver al bicho de Kalos, el pequeño Scatterbug negro. – Es mejor cuando tienes con quién entrenar, y creo que mi Scatterbug está al nivel perfecto para entrenar con tu Caterpie, ¿qué dices?

La sonrisa de Ash hizo que los ojos del pequeño se iluminaran, y una chispa de alegría disipó las nubes de depresión que los llenaban. Iniciando con una Embestida, los dos Pokémon comenzaron a combatir entre ellos.

Fue algo espontáneo, algo que no fue planeado ni discutido. Misty ni siquiera oyó que el niño les dijera su nombre, ni tampoco Ash le dijo el suyo. Toda la cosa fue simplemente que Ash decidió de la nada ayudar a un pequeño niño que quería volverse más fuerte, allí mismo y en ese momento. ¿De dónde sacaba alguien esa amabilidad? Ella nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo como esto sin tener algún motivo oculto. No podía evitar preguntarse si tal vez, en algún momento de su pasado, algo le pasó a Ash, como que se golpeó en la cabeza o algo así, que lo hacía actuar de esa manera tan desinteresada.

Por la esquina del ojo, también notó a Iris observando el espectáculo. Había una mirada en los ojos de la chica salvaje, una mirada extraña y evaluadora, como si fuese de aprobación, que hizo que Misty se sintiera algo incómoda. No porque fuera maliciosa, malvada o algo así, como que Iris estuviese viendo al villano de una película. No, le incomodaba por otra razón totalmente diferente. Una que hizo resurgir todas esas inseguridades que tenía embotelladas en su interior desde hacía tiempo. Misty forzó sus ojos a enfocarse en algo que no fuera ese brillo tan raro que había en los ojos de Iris.

No queriendo mirar a los bichos, Misty decidió centrar su mirada en el rostro de Ash, viendo arder el fuego de emoción en sus ojos y la sonrisa de sus labios; a pesar de que esta era solo una batalla de entrenamiento para un niño que acababan de conocer. Verlo hizo que a Misty le diera una sensación en el pecho, sintiendo que el corazón se le agitara. Pero trató de reprimirlo por ahora, preferiría lidiar con eso cuando estuviera sola.

Con una última Embestida, los dos Pokémon se detuvieron, ambos realmente exhaustos, y entonces comenzaron a brillar. Ash sonrió, y al niño se le brotaron los ojos de la emoción, al ver como su Caterpie adoptaba su forma de capullo sólido, mientras que Scatterbug se volvía blanco y redondeado.

 **\- METAPOD Y SPEWPA, AMBOS POKÉMON CAPULLOS. EVOLUCIONAN DE MANERA NATURAL EN POCO TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE ASUMIR ESTA FORMA, AUNQUE EL PROCESO PUEDE SER ACELERADO CON ENTRENAMIENTO DURANTE ESTA ETAPA.** – habló el Pokédex mientras el pequeño abrazaba con fuerza a su nuevo Metapod.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – repitió una y otra vez, con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

\- De nada. – dijo Ash, arrodillándose para acariciar a su propio nuevo Pokémon, también sonriendo.

* * *

 _ **Entrada al Parque de Ciudad Crimson…**_

El edificio al cual lo llevaron para las reglas del concurso era una larga estructura que se alzaba en los límites del parque. Normalmente solo era un centro de actividad y punto de encuentro para ver mapas, guías y otras necesidades.

Ash estaba ahora junto con al menos otras dos docenas de otros entrenadores, o algunos niños que aspiraban a ser entrenadores y querían capturar un Pokémon que fuera seguro, incluyendo a A.J. y al niño al que ayudó antes, presentes con sus propios Pokémon. Ash llevaba a Pikachu, A.J. a sus Sandslash, y el niño estaba con su Metapod.

En la pared del fondo había más o menos una docena de fotos enmarcadas: en una de ellas estaba Jeanette Fisher sonriendo con su Scyther y su Bellsprout. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez tuvo esos frenos tan ridículos? Otra que le llamó la atención fue la de un entrenador con un Caterpie de color dorado. Seguro ese sería una victoria instantánea si Ash alguna vez vio una.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Él tenía una misión ese día, y planeaba cumplirla.

- **ESCANEANDO, ESCANEANDO… INICIANDO ANÁLISIS DE POKÉMON EN EL ÁREA, PREPARADO PARA RECIBIR DATOS…**

Y desde luego, no era por su Pokédex.

\- Tienen una hora para capturar al mejor Pokémon de tipo Insecto que puedan encontrar. Cada entrenador recibirá dos Bolas del Parque, y solo podrán conservar a uno de los Pokémon que atrapen en cualquier momento. Pueden quedarse con el mejor, y el ganador podrá elegir una de cualquiera de estas piedras evolutivas. – Un hombre con uniforme de guardabosques se encontraba frente a la entrada, mostrando una colección de piedras evolutivas: Fuego, Agua, Trueno, Hoja, Lunar, Solar, Día y Noche, siendo la única ausente la Piedra del Alba. – ¡Ahora, comiencen!

Y con esto, todo mundo salió corriendo hacia el exterior, listos para comenzar el concurso.

 **\- ACTIVANDO PROGRAMA DEXNAV. ESCANEANDO EL PARQUE EN BUSCA DE TODAS LAS ESPECIES DE POKÉMON PRESENTES. ESCANEANDO, ESCANEANDO… ¿QUIERES QUE REPRODUZCA ALGO DE MÚSICA MIENTRAS TANTO O QUE HAGA UNO DE ESOS ÍCONOS DE BÚFER MIENTRAS ESPERAS?**

\- No. – le dijo Ash al dispositivo, sosteniéndolo frente a él como si estuviese usando un app de realidad aumentada, con Pikachu trotando junto a él mientras exploraban el parque.

 **\- MUY BIEN. ESPECIES POKÉMON IDENTIFICADAS: RATTATA, PIDGEY, BELLSPROUT, CATERPIE, METAPOD, BUTTERFREE, PARAS, PARASECT, WEEDLE, KAKUNA, BEEDRILL, VENONAT, VENOMOTH, LEDYBA, SPINARAK, ODDISH, YANMA, SHUCKLE, POLIWAG, MAGIKARP, EKANS, HOOTHOOT, Y PINECO. NUESTRA UBICACIÓN ACTUAL AL OESTE DE KANTO ES LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL HAY MUCHAS ESPECIES ORIGINARIAS DE JOHTO, AUNQUE ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DEL ALCANCE QUE SE CONSIDERA ACEPTABLE DENTRO DE NUESTRA REGIÓN. NO SE DETECTAN SCYTHERS O PINSIRS, CONOCIDOS ESTADÍSTICAMENTE POR SER LOS POKÉMON DE "VICTORIA INSTANTÁNEA", DENTRO DEL ÁREA DE ESTE PARQUE. ACTUALMENTE SOLO POSEES A LA LÍNEA EVOLUTIVA DE CATERPIE, Y MIS ESCANEOS CON ESTAS ESPECIES SON INSUFICIENTES.**

\- Y bien, ¿dónde está el más cercano? – Ash se detuvo por un momento mientras el Pokédex calculaba su respuesta.

 **\- UN SHUCKLE SE ENCUENTRA A DIEZ PASOS FRENTE A TI.**

Ash miró a donde le indicó el dispositivo, y lo único que vio fue una roca. Ni siquiera era roja con agujeros, solo era una roca ordinaria gris, aunque estaba llena de grietas.

\- Solo veo una roca. – dijo Ash simplemente.

- **INTENTA ROMPERLA.** – sugirió el Pokédex de la misma manera.

\- Pika… _Una_ _Cola de Hierro debería ser suficiente. –_ propuso Pikachu.

Ash asintió. Pikachu saltó en el aire y se lanzó con el poder metálico en su ataque golpeó la roca, haciendo que explotara en montones de pedazos, revelando a…

\- ¡Shuckle! – A una pequeña piedra redonda y roja con múltiples agujeros, y un par de tentáculos amarillos. O como lo identificó el Pokédex, un Shuckle.

 **\- SHUCKLE, EL POKÉMON MOLDE. LAS BAYAS QUE CONSUME SE FERMENTAN EN UN JUGO CURATIVO QUE ES MUY POPULAR ENTRE LOS HIPPIES. LOS SHUCKLES TIENEN EL POTENCIAL PARA GANAR CONCURSOS DE CAPTURA DE BICHOS, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PODRÍAN ECHARTE POR CAPTURAR A UN POKÉMON DE MANERA INJUSTA YA QUE NORMALMENTE NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN HIERBA ALTA Y EN BOSQUES COMO OTROS POKÉMON DE TIPO INSECTO.**

Es decir que todo dependía del juez, ¿verdad? Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo. Por supuesto, eso primero requería debilitar a ese Shuckle para capturarlo, pero con las defensas que poseía eso solo le dejaba una opción.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Electrocañón! – ordenó Ash. Pikachu asintió, y empezó a formar y concentrar energía eléctrica en espiral entre sus manos.

Pikachu se lanzó hacia el Shuckle, que brilló al utilizar Refugio para protegerse mientras pegaba un grito. A Ash no se le escapó que el ratón de repente lo golpeó con más furia de lo usual, especialmente tratándose de ese ataque. De cualquier manera, el Electrocañón hizo su trabajo, causando que Shuckle colapsara en parálisis.

\- ¡Ve, Bola del Parque! – gritó Ash lanzándosela al Shuckle, que fue energizado y succionado dentro de ella. Se sacudió unas pocas veces, antes de detenerse de pronto sin hacer ruido. A Ash no se le escapó que faltó el pitido usual al capturar un Pokémon, y se le hizo raro.

 **\- INICIANDO REGISTRO DE DATOS. Y ANTES DE QUE PREGUNTES, SÍ, ESTO ES NORMAL PARA LAS BOLAS DEL PARQUE. HARÁ EL SONIDO DE "ATRAPASTE X POKÉMON" AL FINAL DEL CONCURSO. –** le informó el Pokédex. **– SI LO DEJAS SALIR, YA NO ESTARÁ CAPTURADO Y ESCAPARÁ. LAS BOLAS DE PARQUE FUERON MEJORADAS CON TECNOLOGÍA DE BOLAS SANADORAS HACE UNOS AÑOS, DESPUÉS DE MUCHAS QUEJAS POR PARTE DE LA SOCIEDAD SCYTHER, ASÍ QUE ESE SHUCKLE YA NO ESTARÁ PARALIZADO.**

Ash recogió la bola que ahora cargaba al Shuckle, antes de mostrársela a Pikachu.

\- Y bien, ¿qué opinas, compañero? ¿Crees que este Shuckle será un buen amigo?

Pikachu movió la cabeza rápidamente en negación. De hecho, fue tan rápido, que cualquiera pensaría que lo que le preguntó fue algo como: "¿Crees que Misty apreciaría que me metiera en su base secreta a las 2 am con un disfraz de Pinsir y cantando la canción del equipo Electabuzz como Casey?"Considerando que ese Shuckle solo tuvo exactamente dos líneas de diálogo entre que lo encontraran y lo capturaran, Ash no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de qué podría haberle dicho para enfadarlo así.

¿O quizás sería mejor no saberlo?

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

\- Weedle.

La larva con el aguijón en la cabeza se deslizó pasando de largo a Ash y Pikachu, sonando totalmente carente de emociones e ignorándolos por completo. No se tensó ni nada, simplemente se arrastró pasándoles de largo. Un comportamiento bastante anormal, por no decir más.

Un segundo Weedle pasó junto a ellos exactamente de la misma forma, ignorándolos como si no estuvieran allí. Y después otro, y otro más, parecían ir en fila.

\- **WEEDLE, UN POKÉMON TIPO INSECTO QUE TAM** **BIÉN ES PARTE VENENO. ESTOS** **WEEDLES NO ESTÁN ACTUANDO COMO NORMALMENTE LO HARÍAN LOS DE SU ESPECIE, Y NO DETECTO NADA QUE ME DÉ INFORMACIÓN DEL POR QUÉ.** – dijo el Pokédex, mientras el desfile de Weedles continuaba en una sola dirección sin pararse.

\- Oddish. – El patrón de monotonía con los Weedles se rompió de repente, cuando apareció un Oddish, marchando de la misma manera extraña, comportándose casi como si fuera un zombi.

 **\- ODDISH, EL POKÉMON HIER** **BAJO** **. UNA ESPECIE QUE SE ENCUENTRA COMÚNMENTE EN KANTO Y JOHTO, Y QUE DESDE SU INTRODUCCIÓN EN HOENN SE HA ESPARCIDO RÁPIDAMENTE, SE DICE QUE ODDISH TIENE EL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DE ENTERRARSE EN EL SUELO DURANTE EL DÍA PARA ABSORBER NUTRIENTES. ESTO ES MENOS EXTRAÑO DE LO QUE ESE ODDISH QUE ACA** **BA DE PASAR ESTÁ HACIENDO AHORA.** – dijo el Pokédex.

\- ¡Pi! ¡Pika! _¿Oye, qué rayos estás haciendo?_ – exclamó Pikachu poniéndose frente al Oddish.

\- Oddish.

El Oddish no se detuvo, simplemente siguió caminando tumbando a Pikachu al suelo. El Oddish, varios Weedles, y un Venonat que no estaba saltando como usualmente lo hacían estos le pasaron por encima en fila. Cuando un Spinarak que pasaba por allí estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, Pikachu soltó una descarga eléctrica, paralizándolo y dejando a la araña algo chamuscada y volteada sobre su espalda. Ash arrojó su segunda Bola del Parque, que absorbió al insecto y se sacudió unas cuantas veces. Luego de detenerse, el botón central tanto de ella como de la otra se encendieron simultáneamente. Ash agarró la primera y presionando el botón dejó salir al Shuckle que atrapó antes, que antes de irse arrastrando por el suelo murmuró algo, y luego se alejó de ahí sin voltearse a mirarlos.

Pikachu echó chispas por la mejilla, diciéndole algo que Ash definitivamente no se atrevería a decir en el mismo continente que su madre. ¿Qué rayos le habría dicho ese Shuckle a Pikachu para que se enfureciera tanto?

 **\- SPINARAK, EL POKÉMON ARAÑA. SPINARAK CAPTURA A SU PRESA EN TELARAÑAS Y USUALMENTE ES MÁS ACTIVO POR LA NOCHE. SEGÚN MI ANÁLISIS, LOS DATOS DE SPINARAK DETECTARON** **UNA ANOMALÍA NO IDENTIFICADA EN SUS ONDAS MENTALES, REGRESANDO A SU PATRÓN NORMAL EN APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 0,** **167 SEGUNDOS, SUGIRIENDO QUE ALGO ESTÁ CAUSANDO UN COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑO EN ESTAS TRES ESPECIES DE POKÉMON. ENLACE COMÚN SUGERIDO: TODOS ESTOS POKÉMON SON EN PARTE DE TIPO VENENO.**

\- Tipo Veneno… ¿cómo Ekans y Koffing? – Ash puso los ojos en rendijas. – ¡¿Será que esto es un plan del Equipo Rocket para capturar Pokémon?!

\- ¡Oye, no te atrevas a acusarnos!

De la nada le vino la respuesta, y quién diría que ahí estaban ellos: Jessie, James, y Meowth, asomando las cabezas de entre las hojas de un árbol cercano, sorprendiendo a Ash y a Pikachu.

\- ¡Prepárate para los problemas, pero esto no lo hicimos nosotros!

\- ¡Y más vale que temas, no seas tan odioso!

\- Ah, grandioso, aquí van con su lema de nuevo. – Ash rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Para proteger a nuestro objetivo de falsas desilusiones!

\- ¡Y unirte con correctas conclusiones!

\- ¡Para denunciar las virtudes de asumir y suponer!

\- ¡Y extender la realidad a donde tiene que ser!

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James!

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, informa al desinformado a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Acepta la verdad ahora, o prepárate a luchar!

\- ¡Meowth, así es!

\- ¡Wobbufett!

Si no fuera suficiente, de la nada su Wobbufett se les unió al final del lema. ¿Desde cuándo que lo tenían? Pero de todas maneras, inmediatamente Jessie salió al paso, como si no hubiesen dicho ese lema que aburría después de un tiempo de andarlo repitiendo.

\- Créenos, si tuviéramos tecnología para controlar Pokémon de ese modo, ya lo sabrías.

\- E incluso aunque así fuera, ¿de qué nos serviría? – continuó James. – Hasta que recibamos nuevas órdenes tenemos que vigilarte; no estamos activos en robar Pokémon hasta que nos digan que podemos volver a hacerlo. Es cierto, el otro día le quitamos todos los Pokémon a un sujeto, pero se lo buscó por meterse en nuestro terreno, y además era un imbécil.

\- Así que no empieces a culparnos de… de lo que sea que esté pasando aquí. – dijo Meowth. – Que dicho sea de paso a nosotros también nos parece escalofriante. Como sea, ¡buena suerte en este concurso tuyo, chico, te estaremos apoyando!

Y sin decir una palabra más, los tres volvieron a meterse entre las hojas, desapareciendo inexplicablemente como si no hubieran estado allí en primer lugar.

Todavía sin ninguna respuesta, Ash no tuvo más remedio que descartar esa teoría (que admitiéndolo, parecía razonable en el momento), y de pronto se sintió mucho más intranquilo. Por ahora, decidieron irse hacia el otro extremo del parque, en dirección opuesta de donde se encontró con el Equipo Rocket.

Por el camino, se percató de que el comportamiento extraño de los Pokémon no había pasado desapercibido, y no era solo en ese lugar. Ocasionalmente, se paraba a escuchar las conversaciones de los otros entrenadores que estaban participando.

\- ¿No te parece que los Pokémon están actuando muy raro hoy? – oyó a uno preguntar.

\- Sí, ya me di cuenta. – respondió su amigo. – Solamente pude conseguir un Paras esta vez, y los Venonats no atacan incluso cuando les envío Brasas. Quería conseguir uno de esos, pero están más locos que mi abuela con todos sus Skittys, y cuando golpeo los árboles lo único que consigo son Pokémon que actúan como si estuvieran poseídos.

\- Sí, es escalofriante. ¿Crees que sea culpa de algún bloodliner o algo así? Tal vez estén haciendo trampa.

\- Bueno, si es eso, le voy a presentar a mi Growlithe y a sus colmillos.

\- ¡Ja, no si mi Doduo y yo lo encontramos primero!

Ash se había quedado detrás de un árbol, escuchando la conversación entre esos dos entrenadores del Doduo y el Growlithe, y empezó a sentirse todavía más intranquilo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Sin embargo, el comentario que hicieron acerca de los bloodliners le hizo pensar en otra posible razón.

\- Oye, compañero, ¿cree que sea eso lo que está pasando? – le preguntó a Pikachu. El roedor frunció el cejo y pareció ponerse a pensar en ello, pero el Pokédex le ganó a responder:

 **\- AUNQUE GANÉ ACCESO A MUCHA DE LA INFORMACIÓN DE LA** **BIBLIOTECA DE** **ROTA SO** **BRE LOS** **BLOODLINERS, NO PUEDO DETERMINAR SI LO QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO ES UN FENÓMENO DE CONTROL. PODRÍA SI TUVIERA ALGO DE INFORMACIÓN DE CAMPO, PERO LA INFORMACIÓN DE ROTA NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA ESTAR SEGURO. TAL VEZ DE** **BERÍAS PREGUNTARLE A** **MISTY, ELLA PODRÍA DETERMINAR SI ESTO ES O** **BRA DE ALGÚN** **BLOODLINER.**

Ash se mordió el labio, sin más opción por ahora que enfocarse en el concurso, pero las implicaciones que ahora tenía en la cabeza ahora no lo dejaban en paz, y no le gustaban. Mientras caminaba, el pensar que alguien estuviera abusando de sus poderes para ganar, o cuánta ira parecía inspirar en los demás no lo dejaban en paz. Esto último le hacía sentirse preocupado, aunque no temía tanto por sí mismo. Sabía que sería peligroso para él, pero al escuchar a esos dos entrenadores hablando de que querían ir a atacar al bloodliner que estaba haciendo trampa, su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez querrían ir tras Misty e Iris, y eso era lo que lo tenía inquieto, temía más por ellas que por él mismo. Tanto así que una parte de él tenía ganas de salir e ir con Pikachu a dejar fritos a sus Pokémon solo para asegurarse de que no pudieran hacerlo. La sola idea de que alguien querría hacerles daño a sus amigas lo hacía sentirse… furioso.

Tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse. No estaba del todo seguro del por qué sintió tanta rabia así de repente. ¿Sería por haber pensado antes que había perdido a Iris, pero tuvo la fortuna de volver a verla y resultó estar sana y salva? ¿O tal vez por saber que Misty había pasado ya por mucho sufrimiento en toda su vida en esta nueva realidad? Quizás había un poco de todo eso, pero tal vez… también había algo más.

\- Yanma…

Ash y Pikachu de pronto se detuvieron al llegar al borde de un arroyo, donde había varios Poliwags, y un Magikarp saltaba fuera del agua. Pero en medio de todos ellos, había un Pokémon Insecto con aspecto de libélula, rojo y verde con alas de color claro y rayas naranjas en ellas.

\- **YANMA, EL POKÉMON DE ALAS CLARAS. YANMA PUEDE USAR SU ALETEO PARA CREAR POTENTES ONDAS SÓNICAS CON SUFICIENTE PODER PARA DESTRUIR VENTANAS. SIENDO ESE EL CASO, MUCHOS NO** **BLES ANTIGUOS SE ESFORZARON EN ERRADICARLOS, Y HOY DÍA SON POKÉMON BASTANTE RAROS, ENCONTRÁNDOSE EN PEQUEÑOS NÚMEROS MAYORMENTE EN** **JOHTO, SINNOH Y KALOS.**

\- ¿Los Yanmas son raros? – repitió Ash.

 **\- SÍ, SON RAROS. ¿NO FUI LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO?**

Así que el Equipo Rocket se había conseguido un Pokémon bastante raro en la vieja línea temporal. Qué bien por ellos. Y si era tan raro como decían… ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno! – ordenó Ash. Pikachu asintió, y saltando en el aire envió la descarga eléctrica. Pero en ese instante los ojos del Yanma lanzaron un destello verde, y se agachó para esquivar el ataque.

\- **DETECTO DETECTAR.** – dijo el Pokédex.

\- Ya me di cuenta. – Ash sabía perfectamente que eso era Detectar. Yanma voló dando la vuelta y se lanzó hacia Pikachu que venía aterrizando, mientras las alas le empezaban a brillar.

\- ¡Un Ataque de Ala, Pikachu, esquívalo!

\- ¡Pi! _No tienes que decírmelo._

Pikachu se ladeó para evitar el aletazo, mientras Yanma pasaba volando de largo. Volvió a dar la vuelta, esta vez venía brillando de verde. Y empezó a moverse más rápido que antes.

 **\- LA HA** **BILIDAD ESPECIAL DE** **YANMA, IMPULSO DE VELOCIDAD, ESTÁ ACTIVADA. LOS YANMAS CON IMPULSO DE VELOCIDAD ERAN FAVORITOS DEL LEGENDARIO MOTOCICLISTA YUGO: FAMOSO POR SUS ACRO** **BACIAS Y POR SU FALTA TOTAL DE GENIALIDAD CUANDO NO ESTABA MONTADO EN SU MOTO** **.**

\- ¡Pikachu, recibe a Yanma con tu Contraescudo! – dijo Ash, ignorando el parloteo del Pokédex.

Pikachu saltó en el aire y empezó a girar mientras soltaba su electricidad. El Ataque de Ala de Yanma colisionó contra el escudo eléctrico, deteniéndolo en seco. Pikachu aterrizó a salvo, mientras que Yanma se fue de espaldas, convulsionado por haber sufrido parálisis aparentemente

\- ¡Ve, Bola del Parque!

Ash arrojó la bola donde antes atrapó a ese Shuckle que hizo enojar a Pikachu, y esta absorbió a Yanma instantáneamente. La bola se sacudió, y finalmente se detuvo sin dar signos de escape. Ash sonrió de oreja a oreja al recogerla. Esto sería todo, por fin podría conseguir para lo que había entrado a esta competencia.

Ya no le quedaba más que hacer, ahora solo esperaría a que se terminara el tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

Mientras Ash estaba ocupado haciendo… sus cosas con los bichos, Misty e Iris se quedaron por su cuenta. Por ahora, pasaban su tiempo comiendo en un restaurante al aire libre, comiéndose el almuerzo que Ash les pagó usando el dinero de su Pokédex. Antes de marcharse, les dijo que lo esperaran en ese lugar, así que se tomaron su tiempo para comer, mientras él se iba a capturar sus bichos. A Misty todavía le daban escalofríos esas criaturitas babosas, pero aun así apreciaba el hecho de que Ash pensara en ella al pagarle la comida… y también a Iris, por supuesto. Sentía una calidez muy gentil en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él.

Mientras mordía su sándwich, Misty se dio cuenta de que la única otra persona que estaba comiendo afuera aparte de ellas dos era una chica de piel pálida y cabello oscuro amarrado en dos coletas, con ojos de un azul hielo que llevaba una blusa roja manga larga y una falda negra. Alternaba nerviosamente entre tomar con cuidado su orden de nachos y girar un vaso de agua con muchísimo hielo, como si estuviese esperando ser atacada o algo por el estilo. ¿Sería que el lugar tendría problemas con pandillas? O algo peor (para Misty al menos), ¿pandillas que usaban Pokémon tipo Insecto?

Misty se dispuso a tomarse su propia agua, y pronto se arrepentiría de haber elegido ese momento para hacerlo.

\- Dime, ¿exactamente qué relación tienes con Ash? – le preguntó de la nada Iris.

Misty escupió lo que estaba tomando y empezó a toser agarrándose la garganta, de hecho fue tan violento que la chica con los nachos casi saltó de su asiento por el susto. Cuando finalmente se recuperó y pudo dejar de toser, Misty cogió una servilleta para limpiarse la boca y la nariz, dándose la vuelta hacia Iris, que estaba perpleja. Seguramente la chica dragón nunca antes había visto a alguien escupir su bebida de ese modo.

\- ¿Qué… qué acabas de…? – Misty tartamudeó, pero Iris continuó la línea de la pregunta que hizo antes.

\- Tengo curiosidad. Mis padres me enseñaron que es considerado cortés preguntar primero.

\- ¿Cortés? ¿Cortés preguntar qué exactamente? – preguntó Misty.

Aunque siguiendo la línea de la pregunta que hizo antes, no era difícil suponer que Iris solo dijo su equivalente de "¿Ash es tu novio?" Y eso ya le daba el presentimiento de que iba a arrepentirse de tener esta conversación en un futuro no muy distante. Por lo menos, no había más nadie por allí cerca en ese momento, y esa chica que estaba cerca lucía demasiado tímida como para querer acercárseles a espiar su conversación, que sería muy, muy privada.

\- Bueno… admito que realmente Ash me agrada mucho. – Misty empezó a hablar en voz muy baja, solo para estar segura de que no la oyera nadie más excepto Iris. Hablar de sus sentimientos no era su fuerte, así que entre menos gente la oyera, mejor. – Ha sido un muy buen amigo, y un excelente compañero de viaje. Creo que lo que más me gusta de él es su amabilidad, es muy raro ver a alguien hacer cosas por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Ahora, si lo que me preguntas es qué pienso de él en sentido romántico…

Misty hizo una pausa, esperando que Iris dejara de lado el tema. Pero una sola mirada al rostro de la chica dragón le dijo que eso no iba a pasar. Estaba esperando a que continuara, así que con un suspiro de resignación, Misty prosiguió.

\- De acuerdo, sí, lo considero un chico atractivo. No lo digo solo por su apariencia, no soy así de superficial. Lo que más me atrae de él es su personalidad. Siempre es tan dulce y desinteresado, y además…

Se detuvo al ver que Iris asintió. Qué bueno, un poco más y se hubiera puesto más roja que un Pokébola. Ya de por sí estaba bastante sonrojada con todo lo que había dicho, y menos mal que Psyduck había decidido quedarse dentro de la suya por una vez en la vida, en vez de salir a hacer comentarios sobre lo que acababa de admitir. Aunque por instinto, puso la mano en la Pokébola del pato, por si se le ocurriera aparecerse en ese instante.

\- Ya veo… es decir que estás interesada en Ash, pero no estás cortejándolo activamente en este momento.

\- "¿Y por qué te interesaba saber esto?" – dijo para sus adentros Misty. Después sí lo dijo en voz alta, aunque después de tomarse un momento para elegir palabras más… diplomáticas.

\- No sé cómo lo enseñarán los humanos, pero a mí me enseñaron que, si quieres cortejar a alguien, primero hay que preguntarle a la persona con la que están en una relación. – dijo Iris.

Esa última oración tomó a Misty por sorpresa. Algo no estaba bien allí.

La pelirroja había visto muchos viejos shows de televisión acerca de propuestas de matrimonio a la antigua, donde los padres ofrecían a sus hijos a los de otras familias a veces incluso antes de que nacieran. También había visto muchos otros, menos anticuados, pero todavía algo viejos, donde era necesario pedirle permiso a los padres de tu futura pareja su consentimiento para poder casarte con ella.

Pero por la forma en que Iris lo estaba diciendo, sonaba más a que Iris quería saber si Misty era la novia de Ash, y quería pedirle permiso para salir con él también, y no "como amigos". Eso era casi tanto como pedirle a la esposa de un hombre casado permiso para salir con él (o que un hombre hiciera lo mismo con una mujer casada, para hacer igualdad de género). No, no podía querer decir eso, tuvo que haberlo malinterpretado. O eso creyó, hasta que Iris volvió a hablar.

\- En el tiempo que llevo de conocer a Ash, ha demostrado ser alguien fuerte, y se esfuerza por serlo cada día más. – Iris se sonrojó un poco al decir esto. Misty tuvo la extraña sensación de que el comentario que ella hizo sobre la apariencia de Ash, y el de Iris sobre su fuerza eran más de la misma cosa de lo que podría parecer a simple vista. – Y también me agrada su personalidad. Verás, tengo un hermano mayor. Es muy poderoso, pero realmente es un patán. Y por eso, a pesar de haber procreado a muchos hijos, nunca pudo encontrar una pareja permanente.

\- Ajá… – Misty no estaba segura de a dónde querría llegar Iris con esto.

\- Creo que necesito aprender cómo hacen los humanos para cortejarse, ya que ninguno de los métodos que yo conozco servirían. Es decir, Ash y yo no tenemos alas, así que no podemos cortejarnos sujetándonos uno al otro y dejándonos caer juntos desde el cielo. Tampoco creo que sirva tratar de construirle un nido para impresionarlo. Pero cuando lo sepa, sí pienso empezar a cortejarlo.

\- "Sí, creo que a Ash se le haría muy raro que trataras de construirle un nido…" – pensó Misty. Luego siguió en voz alta. Ya era hora de ponerle fin a esta conversación tan embarazosa, antes de que fuera a ponerse más extraña de lo que ya era. – Bueno… espero que puedas descubrirlo. Y viendo que las dos estamos interesadas en Ash, habrá que ver como resulta todo. Espero que las cosas no vayan a ponerse feas entre nosotras, sin importar quién gane.

Como tener que pelear a muerte por él, Misty preferiría no tener que llegar ni de cerca a ese extremo. Iris, por su parte, volvió a mirar confundida a Misty por su respuesta. Y considerando el curso que había tomado esta conversación hasta ahora, no podía ser buena señal.

\- Claro, pero por la forma en como lo dices, ¿quieres decir que si una de nosotras se convierte en pareja de Ash, la otra no puede serlo también?

Esta vez fue Misty la que se quedó totalmente confundida. ¿De qué estaba hablando Iris ahora? ¿De exnovios?

\- No sé cómo hacen los humanos para tratar esas cosas, pero considerando que nosotros no somos exactamente humanos, ¿acaso importa cómo lo hacen?

Misty de pronto empezó a debatirse si sus nervios podrían sobrevivir a preguntarle a Iris si quería decir lo que ella estaba pensando. Pero por fortuna, se salvó de hacerlo cuando llegó alguien.

\- ¡Misty, Iris, ya volví!

Ash había regresado. Pikachu las saludaba desde su hombro, ya que en ese momento Ash parecía traer algo escondido entre las manos. Misty imaginó que sería alguna Pokébola para Pokémon de tipo Insecto o algo así. Detrás de él, venía una chica de baja estatura, con pelo corto y gafas redondas, vestida con una camiseta púrpura y shorts grises. Esta chica se fue hacia la mesa de la chica tímida, y empezaron a hablar de algo mientras se comían sus nachos. A Misty le pareció ver que el agua del vaso parecía tener más hielo que la última vez que miró: ¿sería que le gustaba muy fría? Por supuesto, Misty solo se dio cuenta de esto por querer mantener su atención lejos de la inminente llegada de un Pinsir, un Beedrill o algún otro bicho asqueroso y repulsivo.

\- ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Gané! – declaró Ash triunfante.

\- ¡Eso es grandioso, Ash! – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Y qué te ganas, de todos modos? ¿Un nuevo Weedle? – dijo Misty. Se le había olvidado lo que el niño al que Ash ayudó le dijo sobre los premios, pues no creía que valiera andar pensando más en bichos.

\- No, y de hecho, los Weedles estaban actuando muy extraño. Fue un poco escalofriante. – dijo Ash. – Como sea, el premio por ganar era una piedra evolutiva de mi elección, mira.

Abrió las manos, revelando una piedra azul con patrones de burbujas en el interior, extendiéndola hacia ella. Los ojos de Misty se brotaron al reconocerla.

\- Quieres capturar a todos los Pokémon de tipo Agua del mundo, ¿verdad? – le dijo Ash. – Bueno, eso podría ser algo difícil sin esto. Así, si no puedes encontrar un Cloyster, puedes atrapar dos Shellders. O si alguna vez encuentras un Eevee, podrás tener un Vaporeon. Digo, yo no planeo hacer evolucionar a Pikachu en un futuro cercano, a ti te vendría mejor.

Ash se mantuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo que daba su explicación. Misty se quedó sin palabras: ¿Ash había entrado a ese concurso de bichos, solo para ayudarla a ella? Sintió que la cara le ardía, mientras tomaba la piedra que tenía en las manos. A su vez, trató de ignorar la mirada en el rostro de Iris mientras veía el regalo de Ash. Una mirada que no era de celos. Parecía más… de aprobación.

¿Por qué eso la hacía sentirse más intranquila de lo que hubiera sido si la estuviera viendo con ojos asesinos?

* * *

 _ **Un par de días después…**_

\- ¿Ciudad Gringy?

Ash leyó el letrero que se alzaba en la entrada de la ciudad que acababan de llegar. Este le decía que esta era la ciudad que en la anterior línea temporal había sido un desastre total de contaminación, y el mismo lugar donde había conocido a su Pokémon gran amante de los abrazos, Muk. Sin embargo, la ciudad que tenía enfrente era brillante y estaba totalmente limpia, sin smog, sin desechos, y ciertamente no olía como sus zapatos cuando los reemplazó antes de irse a Hoenn.

\- Pika… – Pikachu también compartía su confusión, murmurando algo de que no estaba siendo atacado por los patógenos locales.

\- Pues vaya, a esta ciudad no le queda su nombre. – terció Misty, estando de acuerdo pese a no tener la experiencia de ver la ciudad en dicho estado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Iris no entendía.

\- "Gringy" significa "sucio" o "feo". – explicó Misty. – Este lugar está increíblemente limpio.

\- Oh, no siempre fue así. – les dijo una voz. Los tres se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer mayor, que iba en una bicicleta y se veía bastante sana y llena de vitalidad para su edad. – Oh, sí, jovencitos. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, aunque ya hayan pasado diez años desde entonces. Esta ciudad sin duda hacía honor a su nombre con intereses. Nos hubiéramos muerto de sed si no hubiéramos tenido cerveza, si no nos mataba primero el smog. Era una ciudad de los pobres y los destituidos. Pero un día, un hombre que escapó de este agujero volvió con el sueño de hacerlo un lugar donde valiera la pena vivir. Que Arceus bendiga a Tokiomi Borealis…

Dicho esto se fue pedaleando, al parecer ya satisfecha de cumplir con su papel de anciana conversadora con los recién llegados y volviendo a la ciudad. El Pokédex de Ash, sin embargo, no pareció apreciarlo del todo:

\- **RAYOS, YO QUE QUERÍA SER EL QUE DIERA LA EXPOSICIÓN.** – gruñó desde el bolsillo de Ash.

\- Como sea, no creo que tengamos que quedarnos en este lugar. Tal vez podamos atravesar la ciudad en unas horas antes de que anochezca. – declaró Misty, empezando a caminar hacia la limpia ciudad, seguida de Iris.

Ash exhaló un suspiro antes de seguir a sus dos amigas, aunque estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y un gesto enfurruñado en la cara. Si Ciudad Gringy estaba limpia, ¿dónde habría quedado su Muk? Pikachu pareció darse cuenta de su humor, y decidió decir su opinión al respecto.

\- Chu _… Ash, ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó con Krabby? Aunque nos salimos de curso y no pasamos por el lugar donde lo conocimos la primera vez, el destino hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran de todos modos. Con Muk será igual, estoy seguro. Quizás solo tengamos que buscar en algún basurero, o una convención de abrazos, y allí estará esperándonos._

El cejo fruncido de Ash dio paso a una sonrisa al oír las palabras de aliento de su amigo. Pikachu tenía razón: incluso si Muk ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, eso no querría decir que se habría ido para siempre. Además, viendo el lado positivo, era un buen cambio ver algo que sin duda estaba mucho mejor en este mundo que en el antiguo. Con suerte, tal vez otros lugares también habrían corrido la misma suerte. Tal vez la Isla Cinnabar ya no era una trampa para turistas en decadencia, y tal vez Volkner no habría perdido su entusiasmo por las batallas. O tal vez el Pico de la Doncella no era espantado por un Gastly superpoderoso que desafiaba las reglas de los Pokémon y la realidad misma, y era un bonito lugar para vivir. Tal vez debería comprobarlo.

* * *

 _ **Afuera de Ciudad Gringy…** _

\- ¡Deli!

El Delibird que había aparecido frente a ellos se reía, mientras Jessie, James, y Meowth se bajaban tazas de chocolate caliente de emergencia mientras se ponían vendajes en los golpes y moratones que tenían por todo el cuerpo.

\- Nadie me dijo que ese pajarraco sabía Kung Fu. – masculló Jessie.

\- No sabía que pudiera usar Demolición… – lloriqueó James. Tentar a su suerte tratando de capturarlo fue una pésima idea.

\- ¿Y qué esperaban, sonsos? Es el Delibird oficial del Equipo Rocket. – Meowth se terminó de bajar el resto de su chocolate y se acercó con cautela al pájaro.

Al no estar más interesado en darles una paliza, Delibird metió la mano entre su saco y extrajo un sobre sellado con una enorme letra R roja. Al abrirlo, Meowth tuvo especial cuidado al extraer la carta que estaba adentro, teniendo cuidado de no hacer enfadar al Delibird por hacerlo mal. Delibird asintió, y al ver que manejaba bien el papel, se fue volando. En cuanto ya se había ido, Meowth abrió la carta.

\- ¡WAAAAAAHH! – Y dejó salir un grito de shock, quedándose totalmente helado.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Meowth?! – Ignorando sus escalofríos y moratones, Jessie y James corrieron hacia su compañero y le quitaron el papel, aterrorizados de pensar qué horribles noticias podría contener. Las tazas se les cayeron al leer lo que decía:

 _ **La captura de Felgrand sin duda excedió cualquier expectativa que tuviera de ustedes tres. Desde hace tiempo he estado buscando información de los Hermanos Criminales de Orre, y gracias a ustedes ahora tengo a uno de ellos en carne y hueso.**_

 _ **Su paga ha sido incrementada al doble, y dependiendo de su desempeño futuro, es posible que entren a la línea para un potencial ascenso de rango.**_

 _ **Giovanni.**_

Se quedaron viendo el papel durante varios minutos sin hablar, para después, simultáneamente y sin aviso, pegar un salto en el aire mientras gritaban de alegría a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡El jefe realmente nos lo agradece, y nos pagará más! – exclamó Jessie.

\- Me importa un cacahuate el aumento de sueldo, pero ese ascenso… ¡siempre he querido mi propio jet privado! – sonrió James.

\- Sí, mientras mantengamos un ojo en el niño, ¡todo irá viento en popa para nosotros! – dijo Jessie. – Ahora, si tan solo no visitara ciudades que tienen fuerza policíaca de primera y todas esas estúpidas cámaras de seguridad.

\- Tranquila, no se quedará para siempre en ellas. Cuando salga, nos le pegaremos como el mal olor a un Stunky. – replicó James. Ante las miradas de "¿qué es un Stunky?" que le vinieron de sus compañeros, se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué? Es un dicho de Sinnoh.

\- Claro… – Jessie y Meowth no parecían creerse el cuento.

\- Dejando de lado su falta de cultura, vamos a celebrar nuestro aumento de salario y respeto de la única manera en que solo individuos tan sofisticados como nosotros podemos hacerlo. – declaró James. Sus dos colegas se detuvieron a procesar esto por un momento.

\- ¿Fiesta de baile improvisado?

\- ¡Correcto! – exclamó James, y los tres empezaron de inmediato a sacudirse como locos. Pero por buena o mala suerte, alguien los interrumpió cuando apenas estaban por empezar.

\- Sí, llévense su bailecito a otra parte, aquí no.

La voz provenía de una chica adolescente. Los tres cesaron su baile improvisado y dejaron el modo fiestero para cambiar al modo serio, encontrándose confrontados por una chica de pelo rubio amarrado en cola de caballo, con ojos azules y vestida con unos shorts y un top de color naranja, y un par de guantes de combate, flanqueada por tres Tyrogues.

\- Oigan, es una de esas chicas peleadoras. – observó James.

\- Y con un trío de Pokémon pre-evolucionados capaces de convertirse en tres muy raros y valiosos de tipo Luchador." – continuó Jessie en el mismo tren de pensamiento de James.

\- ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡No solo recibimos el aumento del jefe, podríamos ganarnos ese ascenso en las filas del Equipo Rocket si se los llevamos! – Meowth sacó sus garras, y el trío de Tyrogues se tensó, listos para responder.

\- Mejor se largan ahora o sino… – les advirtió la chica peleadora. James la ignoró y le lanzó una de sus Pokébolas, dejando salir a Inkay en un destello de luz.

\- Sí, creo que nos vamos a ir por el "o sino". ¡Tenemos una buena racha como para dejarla ahora! ¡Inkay, usa Psicorrayo!

Mientras el calamar flotante cargaba el ataque psíquico, el puño de la chica empezó a brillar de color naranja.

\- Aumento. – declaró, lanzándose hacia Inkay y volando de un puñetazo al Pokémon de Kalos de vuelta hacia su amo, que también salió volando al atraparlo con su cuerpo.

\- Oh vaya… eso fue inesperado. – dijo Meowth secamente, mientras la chica dirigía su mirada enojada hacia él, y tuvo que contenerse el impulso de retroceder. Especialmente cuando escuchó los ruidos de Jessie siendo atacada por los Tyrogues. – Oye, ¿por casualidad no serás compañera del muchacho bloodliner al que estamos siguiendo y te perdiste? Si ese es el caso, ¿qué tal si te decimos dónde está y te vas tranquila olvidando que queríamos robarnos tus raros y valiosos Tyrogues?

Meowth habló en un tono casi suplicante, pero la chica no se amilanó. Otra vez levantó su puño brillando, esta vez dirigido hacia él, y en este momento ya estaba seguro de que era un Puño Incremento.

\- No viajo con ningún muchacho. Aumento. – declaró antes de irse directo hacia Meowth con su puño.

Ese puñetazo parecía ser bien entrenado, no lo lanzó así como lo haría la mayoría. Claramente esta chica había entrenado con alguien que sabía conectar puñetazos. Sin embargo, Meowth había espiado suficientes clases de artes marciales, particularmente tras un incidente que le hizo agarrarle un tremendo miedo a los Machops luego de leer una galleta de la fortuna fraudulenta. Así que sabía perfectamente cuando y donde esquivar el puñetazo para mandar el contraataque. Al ver la abertura, Meowth mordió a la chica en el brazo sin tocar la energía en el puño. La chica se detuvo, pero no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor en la cara. Manteniendo su cara rígida como piedra, agarró a Meowth por el cuello con la otra mano y lo lanzó por el aire.

\- Esa mordida, ni siquiera la sentí. Que patético. – declaró, mientras su cara adoptaba una expresión que parecía de decepción. – Aumento.

Con un tercer puñetazo, más fuerte que los dos anteriores, golpeó a Meowth. El impacto lo voló por los aires, haciéndolo estrellarse contra James que acababa de recuperarse, y con Jessie que estaba totalmente golpeada por los Tyrogues, que se apartaron para no quedar en medio de la colisión.

El resultado, los tres miembros del Equipo Rocket salieron volando hacia el cielo.

\- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET SALE VOLANDO DE UNA MANERA QUE YA EMPIEZA A VOLVERSE TENDENCIA! – gritaron mientras desaparecían en la distancia, dejando solo un pequeño destello.

\- ¡Inkay!

Unos arbustos sacudiéndose cerca hicieron que la rubia se preparara para seguir repartiendo golpes, pero se relajó al ver de quienes se trataba. Eran la chica nerviosa de pelo oscuro y la bajita con gafas que habían estado en aquel restaurante con Misty e Iris.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos? – preguntó la chica nerviosa. La bajita se ajustó las gafas, mientras miraba a lo lejos.

\- Nada, solo unos miembros del Equipo Rocket. No fueron la gran cosa, aunque ese Meowth era muy extraño, y no tengo idea de dónde consiguieron a ese calamar flotante. – respondió la rubia, algo pensativa en el asunto.

\- Independientemente de su presencia, ya te deshiciste de ellos. – dijo la chica de gafas. – Ya terminamos nuestra parte, nuestra operación ya puede comenzar.

\- Entonces, ¿las preparaciones ya están listas? – dijo una cuarta voz, también femenina, pero algo más grave que las de ellas. – Excelente, ustedes tres nunca me decepcionan.

El trío de chicas se dio la vuelta, y fue entonces que apareció una cuarta chica. Era bastante alta, parecía ya a punto de llegar al límite de la adolescencia. Su cabello negro le caía hasta la parte baja de su espalda, y tenía las puntas en el flequillo pintadas de verde. Su torso estaba cubierto con una blusa negra con una raya amarilla en el centro, muy útil para resaltar que tenía el busto bastante más desarrollado que sus compañeras. Tenía las piernas cubiertas por blue jeans, y usaba unas botas de negro y púrpura.

Tenía rasgos faciales afilados, y sus orejas sobresalían un poco de los lados de su cabeza casi como pequeños cuernos. Tenía los ojos tan rojos como los cristales en el cuerpo de un Tentacool, y debajo de estos en las mejillas, unas pequeñas marcas delgadas en zigzag.

\- Sí… t-todo… ya está l-listo. – tartamudeó la chica pálida en un tono nervioso, mientras la recién llegada caminaba hacia ella y la sujetaba por detrás de la cabeza.

La acercó lentamente, atrapando los labios de la chica nerviosa con los suyos por un buen rato. Al retraerse de nuevo, la chica pálida se sonrojaba de tal manera que podría dejar tirado a un Slugma.

\- Estoy segura que lo hicieron maravillosamente, Aurora. En serio tienes que dejar de dudar de ti misma. La confianza luce mucho mejor en esa hermosa cara tuya, querida. – Después, la recién llegada, al parecer la líder, se volteó hacia la chica de gafas, y esta le respondió a su pregunta no formulada casi al instante.

\- Ya cortamos la energía de los generadores de apoyo. Cuando provoquemos el apagón en toda la ciudad, no podrán seguir recibiendo energía. – le dijo.

\- Excelente. – dijo la líder, aproximándose hacia la chica de gafas, volteándose con cuidado para no aplastárselas antes de besarla también. – Siempre haces un trabajo maravilloso, mi dulce Vedia. Estará muerto antes de que caiga la noche. Lo único que lamento es no poder matarlo con mis propias manos, pero esto será mucho más práctico, y más seguro para ustedes tres. La venganza no sirve de nada si por conseguirla pierdes a quienes amas, ¿tengo razón?

Se movió después hacia la chica atlética, que sonreía algo psicótica.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo podemos empezar a romper cabezas? ¡Esos idiotas del Equipo Rocket no me sirvieron ni de calentamiento!

\- ¿Equipo Rocket? – preguntó la chica nueva.

\- Era solo un par de ellos, y un Meowth parlante que andaban escurriéndose por allí. Me encargué de ellos, aunque por alguna razón salieron volando hacia el cielo cuando los golpee. Fue muy extraño.

\- Bueno, mientras se hayan ido lejos, no son nuestro problema. Pero bueno, en recompensa por quitar de en medio a esos estorbos…

Por lo visto, ninguna de las chicas en este grupo se quedaría sin recibir un beso apasionado de la cuarta. Cuando se separaron para poder respirar, la chica peleadora parecía haberse quedado con ganas de un poco más.

\- Oh, vamos, Belladonna. ¿Por qué no me das uno de tus Colmillos Venenosos? Sabes cómo me encantan.

La ahora identificada como Belladonna negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia el puerto de Ciudad Gringy.

\- Evanna, ya sabes que después no serás útil si hago eso.

\- Sí, pero puedo soportar varios de ellos antes de desmayarme. Cuatro en una noche, si recuerdo bien mi último record. – Evanna lo dijo en un tono que no parecía propio de discutir Colmillos Venenosos.

\- Soy consciente de que eres muy resistente, preciosa. Y también que después de que te los doy solo tienes una cosa en la mente, y este no es el momento. Quizás cuando terminemos, con gusto sí te doy una mordidita, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo.

Evanna se enfurruñó un poco porque no le dieron la mordida venenosa, pero Belladonna continuó hacia el borde del risco, mirando hacia la playa que había abajo. Donde todo su ejército se había reunido. Todos estaban allí, en una especie de trance, totalmente controlados e imposibilitados de resistirse a su poder de control sobre todos los Pokémon de tipo Veneno. Tentacools y Tentacruels, Grimers y Muks, Beedrills, Arboks, Golbats y muchos más, todos esperando por sus órdenes.

\- ¡Tentacools y Tentacruels, formen un puente directo hacia esa planta de energía! – señaló hacia la bahía al lado opuesto de donde estaba. – ¡Asegúrense de amontonarse lo suficiente para que ningún Pokémon se caiga! ¡Vinimos a matar humanos, no para ahogar a ningún Oddish! ¡Cuando estén adentro, corten la energía en la planta y manténganla así hasta que les diga! ¡No dejen que nadie se meta en su camino! ¡A cualquier humano que se acerque mátenlo, pero no lastimen a ningún Pokémon a menos que no tengan otra opción! ¡Y si alguno tiene que morir hoy, que sean los asquerosos Grimers y Muks que están entre ustedes!

Todos respondieron de manera afirmativa y monótona, como si dijeran "sí, ama", incluso los Grimers y Muk por los cuales acababa de declarar odio y asco. Hecho esto, los Tentacruels empezaron a formar el camino del puente, flanqueados por sus contrapartes no evolucionadas. Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta hacia sus tres compañeras, en todo sentido de la palabra.

\- Mi querida Aurora, mi dulce Vedia, Evanna preciosa… vámonos ya.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, muy bien, y con esto vuelve a pausarse la traducción. El capítulo que viene es muy pesado, espero poder terminarlo antes que venga la próxima actualización en inglés. De todos modos, ya en este tenemos avances importantes. Espero que nadie se moleste porque Pidgeot se va por un ratito, pero creo que es importante que Ash pueda ponerse en contacto con Serena, y ahora ella es la única que lo puede ayudar con eso. Paul se lleva otro chasco en un gimnasio, no tuvo precio como Janine lo obligó a disculparse por grosero, y nos da además algo de información interesante. No puedo esperar a ese torneo para entrar a la Zona Safari (qué me late que Ash podría terminar peleando con él como compañero, a ver cómo se las arreglarán XD).

Ahora, aquí tenemos también algunos avances en el área sentimental, no solo con Misty e Iris, que ya se sentaron a conversar y a discutir qué las hace sentirse atraídas por Ash, sino que él mismo también parece estar desarrollando sentimientos más fuertes por ellas. Por ahora tal vez parezca que es una especie de instinto sobreprotector, pero a veces esa es la base para que surja algo más. Solo vean como se puso por el solo hecho de pensar que alguien querría hacerles daño. Eso se profundizará un poco más en el siguiente capítulo. Y hablando del siguiente, ya Ash se suma otro Pokémon a la lista fuera del canon, ese Yanma, y el Scatterbug ahora es Spewpa. Presiento que en poco tiempo lo veremos como Vivillon.

Finalmente, ese cuarteto de chicas que aparecieron en la escena final, su relevancia entrará en vigor en el próximo capítulo, pero ese va a tardar mucho más, así que de momento me enfocaré en Chronicles para ir adelantando la subtrama, así que hasta aquí llegamos por el momento. Necesitaré al menos un par de semanas antes de postear el siguiente, espero que **Crossoverpairinglover** no actualice la historia antes de terminarlo. Y hablando de Chronicles, el capítulo de Gary que prometí para hoy, siento decirles que por otros compromisos no pude terminarlo. Estará para mañana sin falta, pido disculpas por eso.

Gracias por los reviews a: **LyCox032, pirata, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico, sonicmanuel** y **MardGeer117**. Por ahora, las actualizaciones las iré haciendo en Chronicles, y me tomaré el tiempo con el capítulo que sigue, así que por favor no se desesperen. Nos veremos.


	23. Guerra de Veneno

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 23:** Guerra de Veneno – Las sombras del mundo.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Gringy…**_

El mundo era maravilloso. Claro, ciertamente no era perfecto. Había algo de tristeza, miseria y crueldad, y en ocasiones podías perder de vista una de esas pequeñas cosas sin las cuales no podías vivir. Sin embargo, ¿qué sentido tenía lamentarse por eso, cuando había tantas cosas más que ver? La sonrisa radiante de felicidad por actos de amor como un beso en la rodilla lastimada de un niño, la erupción de alegría y alivio de unos padres al reunirse con su hijo perdido, el orgullo de ver que el duro trabajo daba sus frutos después de invertir esfuerzo y sudor en miles de formas de creación física o logros intelectuales. Todos esos sentimientos eran maravillosos. Si la gente tan solo pudiera enfocarse en las cien cosas buenas que había a su alrededor en vez de una sola mala, el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Emma!

\- ¡Regresa, por favor!

Las voces de dos niños resonaron por las calles, llenas de pánico y miedo irradiando de ellos como calor proveniente de un Pokémon tipo Fuego. Mirando hacia abajo desde la azotea donde estaba sentada, vio a un par de cabezas corriendo frenéticamente por las calles, gritando sin parar. ¿Niños en problemas? ¿Algo con alguien llamada "Emma"? ¿Una persona o Pokémon? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

\- _¿Hay algún problema?_ – Preguntar directamente.

Los niños se quedaron congelados, volteando la mirada en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarla. No se les ocurrió mirar hacia arriba, así que todavía no podían verla.

\- ¿Quién… quién dijo eso? – gimoteó una de los dos, una niña. No pudo evitar fruncir el cejo al percibir el miedo en él, pobre pequeño.

\- _No te preocupes. No quiero hacerles daño, solo quiero ayudar._

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó la niña, con una inocencia llena de esperanza. El otro, un niño, no parecía tan alegre.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- _Una amiga. –_ les dijo simplemente. – _Ahora, ¿quién es esa Emma a la que están buscando?_

…

Más o menos una media hora después, los niños se encontraban en un parque a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaban. Con lágrimas en los ojos, los dos abrazaban a una Arcanine hembra que se veía bastante vieja, y sujetaba entre los dientes un hilo que sujetaba un globo que flotaba encima de su cabeza. Esto pronto llenó los huecos en la historia de los pequeños. Aparentemente la niña, de nombre Ginny, accidentalmente soltó su globo y empezó a llorar. Emma al parecer tomó este pequeño arranque de la pequeña con demasiada seriedad y salió a perseguir el globo para que la hija de su entrenadora volviera a ponerse feliz.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamaron los dos, mientras Emma miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, como si se preguntaba a quién le estaban agradeciendo.

Tal vez la anciana Arcanine podría haberla rastreado en el campo, pero inclusive en una gran ciudad, rastrear por el olor era mucho más difícil. Por su parte, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre se sentía muy bien hacer algo bueno por otras personas en el mundo.

\- _No fue nada. –_ les dijo mientras se preparaba para irse, cuando de repente, todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaron de golpe. Los niños se asustaron, abrazándose de Emma con miedo de la repentina oscuridad.

\- Grrrr… – Emma gruñó, no le gustó que esta repentina oscuridad asustara a los pequeños.

En medio de toda la oscuridad que envolvió a Ciudad Gringy, ella de pronto se encontró en un estado de total confusión, un sentimiento que hacía eco por toda la ciudad entrelazándose con otra emoción terrible. Miedo.

* * *

 _ **Planta de energía…**_

Caminando hacia la sala de control con paso indetenible y un ritmo perfecto, Belladonna no se inmutó al ver a los dos guardias apuntándole con sus armas. Durante sus primeros seis años de vida, ella residió en Ciudad Gringy cuando hacía honor completamente a su nombre. Durante los siguientes cinco años, no pudo experimentar las partes que _él_ había limpiado. Estaba acostumbrada a ver armas de fuego. No la hacían retroceder en lo más mínimo. Solo eran juguetes estúpidos, armas que los impotentes usaban para sentirse poderosos. Si no eras un bloodliner, siempre podías entrenar a un Pokémon. Un arma de fuego no te hacía ver como otra cosa que un cobarde. Si querías ocultar lo débil que eras, lo mejor era ponerte una bolsa de papel en la cara.

\- ¡No te muevas! – gritó uno de los guardias. Al ver que no se detenía, el otro simplemente le disparó.

No tenía por qué obedecer al primero, y el muro de asquerosidad que se alzó para bloquear la bala hizo que el otro fuera totalmente irrelevante. Algunos lo llamarían Ola Tóxica, ella lo llamaba simplemente asquerosidad.

\- ¡Qué asco! – gritó el segundo guardia al ver sus acciones.

Cierto. Virtualmente todo lo que ella podía hacer era asqueroso. Pero ese guardia difícilmente podría estar en posición de decirle eso. Como dice el viejo dicho, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, una agresión por otra. Sus mejillas se hincharon mientras la boca se le empezaba a llenar de… más asquerosidad, acumulándose hasta que finalmente se la escupió con la fuerza de una bala. Por suerte, sus gritos fueron muy breves. Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia el otro guardia, un hombre de pelo gris con dientes amarillentos y ojos azules, que de puro terror dejó caer su arma. Sin embargo, el miedo que sentía no era por sí mismo.

\- ¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Tengo familia! – le suplicó. Ella no se relajó, pero tampoco hizo ningún movimiento. – ¡El horario apesta y mi compañero es un imbécil, pero pagan bien! ¡Pude pagar la universidad de mi hijo, y mi hija jamás hubiera conseguido esa cirugía si no fuera por eso! ¡Por favor, no me mates, no quiero que se queden solos en el mundo!

Lloriqueaba de miedo. Un miedo por otras personas, no por sí mismo.

\- " _Mami…." –_ De pronto oyó la voz de sí misma de pequeña lloriqueando en su cabeza. Por un momento, de pronto ya no estaba en la Planta de Energía, sino en la casa donde vivió de niña.

…

 _Era un lugar lleno con toda la basura que su madre se rehusaba a tirar. Ella de pequeña, con sus coletas desarregladas por haber tenido que hacérselas ella sola, se encontraba a los pies de una cama repleta de basura donde había una forma humana tendida. Su espalda estaba llena de manchas rojas producto de las infecciones que sufría por toda la basura._

 _\- Mami… ¿puedes ayudarme? Tengo comezón… no me alcanzo…_

 _La silueta en la cama no se movió ni le respondió._

…

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos, Belladonna todavía se sintió afectada por sus recuerdos. Así que simplemente le dio un puñetazo al hombre en el pecho, que se encogió de dolor, y luego ella lo golpeó por detrás de la cabeza para noquearlo. Tras cerciorarse que seguía respirando, lo arrojó dentro de un armario y cerró la puerta. Haciendo brillar su mano en púrpura, dejó grabado un mensaje en la puerta. _***GUARDIA VIVO ADENTRO*.**_ Después silbó, y ante su llamado una Nidoqueen en trance pisoteó hacia ella desde el pasillo cercano. Señalando hacia la puerta, le dio una orden.

\- Vigila este armario. Decidí perdonarle la vida al humano que encerré adentro, asegúrate de que siga con vida hasta que nos vayamos.

Nidoqueen asintió como si fuera un robot. Con ese simple acto de piedad, se movió hacia la sala de control. Tenían un objetivo que cumplir, pero eso tomaría tiempo, y para lograrlo, lo primero era asegurarse de que esta planta de energía no siguiera generando ni un solo watt para toda la ciudad.

* * *

 _ **Afuera en las calles…**_

La ciudad se había puesto más negra que la noche. Más negra que la armadura corporal de Zekrom. Y completamente carente de luz, más negra que los corazones de… bueno, Ash tendría un empate mental entre la Cazadora J, el Merodeador con Máscara de Hierro, Grings Kodai, y tal vez Ghetsis. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de decidir quién de todos ellos era el más malvado. Una sensación de pánico se podía sentir en el aire, mientras todos los habitantes en sus hogares comenzaban a pulsar interruptores en sus dispositivos por todas partes. Pero era inútil: toda la ciudad estaba sin luz.

\- Esto no es normal. – observó Iris.

\- Sí, no es broma. – dijo Misty secamente. Iris le dio una mirada confusa ante su respuesta.

\- "Apagón… la planta de energía…" – pensó Ash en ese momento.

 _\- "_ _Muk." –_ agregó Pikachu telepáticamente, ahora con un 20% menos de problemas de conexión.

No había tiempo que perder, tenían que llegar a esa planta de energía inmediatamente. Habiendo estado en tantas situaciones similares anteriormente, Ash podía sentir en sus huesos que este no era un apagón normal, algo en él le decía que había problemas con P mayúscula. Pero frunció el cejo al ver a Misty e Iris. Una parte de Ash, la que había viajado por varias regiones durante el largo período de 45 gimnasios (y siete Cerebros de la Frontera), quería salir corriendo hacia la planta de energía, recoger a su Muk y detener el desastre tan pronto como fuera posible. Sin embargo, ese Ash era… algo más joven de lo que él era ahora, así que probablemente no se daría cuenta que irse así nada más sería muy extraño. Así que primero, tenía que darles una razón.

\- ¿Creen que esté pasando algo en la planta de energía? – preguntó probando las aguas. Misty e Iris parecieron considerar sus palabras. Misty se puso pensativa, mientras que Iris solo se encogió de hombros.

 **\- ES POSIBLE, TAL VEZ UNA HORDA DE POKÉMON ELÉCTRICOS SEA RESPONSABLE.** – dijo el Pokédex apoyándolo.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? Esto apesta, pero no es que ninguno de nosotros sepa cómo encender de nuevo una planta de energía. – señaló Misty.

\- **YO SÍ.**

\- Nadie te preguntó. – replicó Misty echándole una mirada asesina. Por alguna razón, el Pokédex no le respondió, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que ahora no era el mejor momento de empezar una discusión con Misty.

\- Los que saben podrían estar en problemas. – presionó Ash. Luego sacudió la cabeza. – Miren, si no voy al menos a echar un vistazo, no podré dormir por la preocupación esta noche. Prefiero ir y asegurarme de que ya están arreglando todo, que despertarme mañana y ver a alguien leyendo un artículo de periódico que dice que cientos de personas murieron por un apagón masivo y porque la planta de energía explotó. Si ustedes no quieren…

Iris se sobresaltó cuando de pronto sonó como un fuerte choque en la distancia, seguido por los ruidos de varias sirenas de ambulancias que se dirigían hacia el sitio para auxiliar a las posibles víctimas.

\- No quiero quedarme más de lo necesario en esta ciudad, incluso aunque haya luz. Al menos no hueles a… – De repente olfateó en el aire y tomó una expresión confusa. – ¿Bayas Aspear quemadas?

En eso vieron pasar un carrito en medio de la oscuridad bajando por la calle, perseguido por un hombre de estatura bajita gritando algo de sus bayas Aspear rostizadas. Era un evento extraño, y no tenían tiempo para responder a él.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Misty. – Si hay un incendio en la planta de energía, o esos locos del Equipo Rocket que nos persiguen andan por aquí, haremos algo. Si solo fue que alguien cortó un cable que no debía, nos largamos.

Con eso la decisión quedó tomada, y los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la planta de energía.

* * *

 _ **Afuera de la planta de energía, poco después…**_

El primer signo de que el problema en la planta de energía no era normal: había una fila flotante de Koffings, los cuales, como sugerían los comentarios de James, podrían explotar por su cercanía con esas instalaciones eléctricas. El segundo, los Koffings se veían bastante extraños. Como si realmente no estuvieran allí, incluso para los estándares de desvarío de sus especies. Un momento, eso era más común de los Weezings. Pero aun así, se veían muy raros, con los ojos idos y sin vida.

\- ¿Deberíamos atacarlos? – sugirió Iris.

 **\- NO, ESA ES UNA MALA IDEA. LOS KOFFINGS EXPLOTAN, Y LAS EXPLOSIONES PUEDEN SER DOLOROSAS.** – señaló el Pokédex.

Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se dio la vuelta mirando a Ash con seriedad y le entregó tres de las Pokébolas que tenía a la mano en ese momento: Wooper, Poliwrath, y Slowpoke.

\- Usa ese guante tuyo y envía estas con el Profesor, cámbialas por Goldeen, Starmie, y Gyarados. Con Wingull, Staryu, y Psyduck debería ser suficiente para encargarnos de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Encargarnos de qué exactamente? – preguntó Ash, mientras Misty señalaba a los Koffings.

\- Ya he visto esa mirada antes. Así es como se ven los ojos de un Pokémon cuando un bloodliner lo está controlando. Esto es obra de un bloodliner de tipo Corazón Veneno.

Ash asimiló la información con una sensación de miedo, mientras sacaba el guante H.O.P.E y empezaba la transferencia. ¿Entonces alguien como ellos tres era el responsable de esto?

\- Entonces… así es como se ven. – murmuró Iris con algo de horror, mientras veía a los Koffings como en trance. Al ver la mirada extraña de Misty, decidió elaborar más. – Sé que puedo controlar a los Dragones, pero nunca lo he hecho.

Con solo la mirada fue suficiente para que entendieran que lo que quiso decir fue "Nunca usaría control mental en mi familia", y el pensamiento quedó en el aire. Con un destello, las Pokébolas que Misty quería aparecieron en el guante H.O.P.E, y de inmediato liberó a sus tres Pokémon en el agua sorprendentemente limpia. Gyarados parecía listo para hacer su acostumbrado rugido de "Destruiré a cualquiera que se atreva a molestarme", pero Misty se puso el dedo en los labios para indicarle que se callara, y evitar que alertara a los Koffings. Sin mencionar que si la gente lo veía, entrarían en un pánico todavía mayor. Los apagones generales eran malos, los ataques de Gyarados eran peores, y un ataque de Gyarados durante un apagón general sería como patear alguien que ya estaba en el suelo y robarle los zapatos.

Misty saltó al agua y se sumergió con Goldeen siguiéndola. Iris saltó con ayuda de los Pokémon de Agua más pequeños y se subió en Gyarados. Ash, tras recordar que el guante H.O.P.E era a prueba de agua pero el resto de las cosas que tenía en su mochila no lo eran, se detuvo por un momento, dejándola donde estaba y sacando a Sliggoo.

\- Escucha, vamos a meternos en esa planta de energía. Tenemos que detener a quienquiera que sea el loco que está haciendo esto y salvar vidas inocentes. Hasta que vuelva, asegúrate que nadie se lleve mis cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Diciendo esto, Ash saltó al agua seguido por Pikachu. Sliggoo dejó salir un sonido de confusión, pero de cualquier manera obedeció, mientras veía como Goldeen se sumergía en el agua, y Starmie y Gyarados navegaban por la superficie, por debajo de la línea de visión de los Koffings, sin hacer mucho ruido. Aunque de todos modos, tenían un sentido del oído muy deficiente y tampoco es que fueran muy brillantes.

Mientras atravesaban el agua, ver a esos Koffings le trajo recuerdos a Misty, de la mirada en el rostro de aquel Golduck cuando ella usó sus poderes para capturarlo. Se veía muy similar. De hecho…

\- Goldeen… cuando te capturé estaba probando mis poderes. Dime… ¿cómo se siente? – le preguntó Misty al pez, que iba nadando nerviosamente. Goldeen no le respondió, y ese silencio le dijo más que mil palabras.

Una luz roja de pronto se encendió parpadeando debajo de ellas, y eso sacó a Misty de estar pensando en el silencio de Goldeen.

\- ¡Goldeen, cuidado abajo! – gritó Misty, justo en el instante en que un par de tentáculos aparecieron frente a ellas.

Goldeen consiguió evitar el intento de Constricción, mientras un Tentacool con esa expresión vacía de control mental se plantó frente a ellas tratando de detenerlas. Misty por un momento consideró utilizar su propio poder para anular el control mental que el usuario de Corazón Veneno tenía sobre el Tentacool, pero al ver la mirada de Goldeen cambió de parecer. El mensaje no pronunciado era claro: no podía volver a hacer eso. No si quería ganarse el respeto de Goldeen.

\- ¡Goldeen, Ataque de Cuerno! – exclamó. Goldeen pareció aprobar su decisión, y de inmediato se lanzó hacia el Tentacool con su cuerno listo.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, con Ash…**_

Mientras Starmie saltaba fuera del agua detrás de él, Ash se encontró rodeado por un enorme grupo de Vileplumes poseídos. Al ver que todos se preparaban para soltar una explosión de esporas letales, como las que sufrió Misty cuando estuvieron en Cerulean, Ash solo tenía una respuesta para ellos.

\- ¡Charmeleon! ¡Pikachu!

Su compañero saltó a la acción junto con el lagarto de fuego. Los dos liberaron simultáneamente Lanzallamas y Atactrueno. Los dos ataques combinados fueron suficientes para hacer caer derrotados a todos los Vileplumes, pero al derrotarlos, el agua detrás de ellos salpicó violentamente, revelando a un enorme Pokémon azul, rojo y negro.

\- Tentacruel. – dijo la medusa con voz monocorde.

\- **TENTACRUEL, EL POKÉMON MEDUSA. LOS TENTÁCULOS DE TENTACRUEL CRECEN RÁPIDAMENTE DESPUÉS DE SER CORTADOS Y POSEE MUCHOS FLUIDOS TÓXICOS EN SU INTERIOR.** – dijo el Pokédex.

En respuesta, Pikachu le lanzó una descarga para dejarlo frito antes que pudiese usar dichos fluidos tóxicos en contra de ellos. Por supuesto, luego de esto una docena más de ellos surgieron para vengarlo, flanqueados por docenas de Tentacools que comenzaron a dispararles Picotazos Venenosos. Ash, Pikachu, y Starmie se dispersaron para esquivar, mientras que Charmeleon encendió su Nitrocarga para protegerse de los ataques. Se le hizo mucho más rudo hacerlo de esa manera que esquivarlos.

\- ¡Char! _¡Muy débil, eso fue muy débil! ¡¿Creen que pueden vencerme tan fácilmente, pescados estúpidos?! ¡Voy a hacer hervir su océano y les mostraré lo que es verdadera fuerza!_ _!_

\- ¡Charmeleon, no hay tiempo de hacer hervir su océano! ¡Y técnicamente tampoco son peces! – le gritó Ash, mientras Charmeleon dejaba salir un chorro de Lanzallamas como advertencia, mandando a un Tentacool deslizándose por la superficie del agua como haciendo saltar una piedra.

Charmeleon masculló algo acerca de que podría evaporar todo ese océano una vez que evolucionara, pero aun así siguió a su amo y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la planta. El tiempo apremiaba después de todo.

* * *

 _ **En el otro extremo de la planta de energía…**_

Para Iris todo el lugar olía realmente extraño con tanto metal a su alrededor. Frente a ella, yacía una fila de Kakunas derrotados. Un muro de Glooms fue derribado por la Garra de Metal de Excadrill. Un Weezing que flotaba en el aire fue noqueado por la Electrobola de Electro Ball. Y cuando dos Weepinbells trataron de lanzarse a darles un Portazo, Iris y Axew les devolvieron el favor usando Garras de Dragón simultáneas.

Un Nidoking que trató de atravesárseles en el camino fue golpeado por la Furia Dragón del Gyarados de Misty, que los había seguido hasta tierra firme. En ese momento estaba cuidándoles la retaguardia, atacando a un escuadrón de Beedrills que se les venían encima. Con él cuidando la entrada, Iris y sus Pokémon lograron meterse al edificio y ahora empezaban a correr por los pasillos, aunque les preocupaba no contar con él a medida que su batalla se hacía más distante…

\- ¡Ty!

De repente, tres voces idénticas gritaron, y tres pequeños Pokémon humanoides de color rosa aparecieron adelante. Tyrogues, y todos se les lanzaron a la vez con sus ataques. El primero, derribó a Emolga con un puñetazo rojo. El segundo, se deslizó con una patada barredora hacia los pies de Excadrill para hacerlo tropezar. Y el tercero se lanzó dando vueltas hacia Axew, estrellando a su pequeño hermano contra la pared.

\- ¡Ax! – gimió el pequeño dragón.

Después de los ataques, sus Pokémon lograron volver a ponerse de pie, pero el sonido de Axew chillando de dolor la hizo ponerse furiosa. ¡Excadrill y Emolga podían encargarse de los otros dos, pero el tercer Tyrogue era suyo!

Se dio la vuelta para atacar al Tyrogue giratorio, con sus garras verdes listas para despedazarlo, pero dichas garras fueron interceptadas por un puño brillante de color naranja. Al mirar por la esquina del ojo, se topó de frente con una chica rubia más o menos de su edad, vestida de ropa naranja, y cuyo puño brillaba con una energía que ningún humano normal podría poseer.

Ninguna dijo una sola palabra, pero pronto, comenzó un intercambio de golpes entre las chicas y sus Pokémon, y su ruido hizo eco por todos los pasillos cercanos.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

Saltando sobre la superficie del agua, Tentacool eventualmente fue desacelerando hasta que se detuvo justo al borde del muelle donde ella estaba parada, hundiéndose debajo del agua. Mirando hacia abajo, el agua burbujeó y se agitó, para dar paso a un estallido de agua y un Tentacool tratando de golpearla directamente en la cabeza. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, ella extendió su mano hacia el frente, deteniendo al Tentacool en seco en el aire, con sus poderes psíquicos.

\- _"Esto no es natural. Esto es… control._ " – pensó, mientras fruncía el cejo.

 _ **Flashback, tiempo indeterminado…**_

 _Su hogar era muy acogedor, bien pagado gracias a la pensión militar y haber invertido en aquellas acciones. Lo podía recordar muy bien, aunque en ocasiones podría sentirse algo solitario._

 _Los dos se encontraban en una sala bastante acogedora: se veía bien cuidada y decentemente limpia, para ser un hogar de dos donde el único adulto era un hombre. En la mesa del centro había un título titulado: "Para ser el mejor, mejor que nadie más" escrito por Casey Snagem, cuya cubierta había sido víctima de un derrame de salsa de tomate, otro libro escrito por E.B White con un Ducklett que tocaba una trompeta, que había sido donado por caridad, y una foto enmarcada con una imagen grisácea: una unidad de Elite conocida como el Batallón Surge, encabezada por un hombre grande y musculoso con un Raichu y dos Pokémon de los cuales ella no sabía los nombres: una araña amarilla gigante y una anguila con extremidades._ _Su tío era uno de los hombres en la fotografía, por supuesto se veía mucho más joven que ahora. En ese momento, su yo del presente, ya más anciano, se arrodillaba frente a una versión más pequeña de ella, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

\- _¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó. Ella no le respondió. No podía. El hombre suspiró, pues sabía perfectamente por qué. –_ _Sé que es difícil. Yo sé perfectamente como suena tu voz, pero nadie más lo sabe. Para el resto del mundo eres muda. Es difícil mentir, pero para el resto del mundo, tu voz murió junto con tus padres._

 _Su tío se había hecho cargo de ella desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto. Aunque ella no podía recordar a sus padres, pues todavía era muy pequeña, así que para ella él era mucho más que solo su tío. Pero estaba el hecho de que jamás podría producir el sonido para expresárselo, o expresar cualquier cosa en absoluto. Las únicas palabras que sus nuevos compañeros de clase tenían para ella vinieron del libro que estaban leyendo: muda y boba. La última les ganó un regaño de su profesora que les advirtió que no volvieran a usarla. No hizo falta, los abusones de la escuela ya lo tenían cubierto en su código._

 _Había otra palabra para definir esta condición. Una palabra que ella detestaba más que ninguna otra en el mundo, incluso ahora. Afonía: Sin sonido._

 _\- "Odio ser muda. Quiero decirle hola a la gente, quiero decirles lo que pienso. Incluso quiero tratar de responder preguntas de matemáticas… pero tengo que fingir que no puedo. No es justo."_

 _Su tío le sonrió con tristeza, y arrodillándose le puso la mano en el hombro._

\- _Yo siempre he creído que tienes que ver lo bueno que hay en el mundo. Ya he visto mucho de lo malo, y espero nunca tener que contarte las cosas horribles que llegué a ver. Es por eso que siempre trato de ayudar a las personas: ya sea ayudando a levantar los libros que se le caen a alguien o abriéndole la puerta para que pase. Los actos de amabilidad pueden hacer del mundo un lugar mucho mejor de una manera en que el odio y la ira jamás podrán. Hay muchas cosas maravillosas en el mundo pero pocos pueden verlas. Hay quienes le tienen miedo._

 _Guardó silencio por un momento antes de continuar._

\- _Tú posees un poder asombroso. Puedes hacer cosas que ninguna otra persona puede, siempre ha sido así. Aunque nunca lo sabrán, has salvado a personas. La señora Crock y el señor Swanson hubiesen podido lastimarse de gravedad durante aquella granizada del año pasado si no hubieras usado tus dones. Sin embargo, hay personas en el mundo que solo ven la oscuridad. Si ellos y yo vemos las noticias, yo puedo ver una decisión moral y ellos verán algo malvado, ambos en el mismo evento. Algunas personas tal vez no verían tus habilidades como yo lo hago… como una bendición que te da no solo la oportunidad de ayudar a muchas personas, sino de comunicarte con los demás. No quiero que vayan a lastimarte…_

 _Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza. Ella todavía no dejaba de llorar, pero ya le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor._

\- _El mundo siempre se mueve para ser un lugar más amable. La guerra se vuelve más distante cada vez que elegimos no pelear, y los humanos y los Pokémon se hacen más cercanos cada día que pasa. La amabilidad está ganando al mundo, y un día será de tal manera que todos serán tratados por quienes son, y no por lo que son ni por de donde vienen. Eso es responsabilidad de todos, incluyéndonos a ti y a mí. Ningún acto es demasiado pequeño; uno siempre tiene que llenar al mundo de toda la amabilidad que sea posible._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando hacia la planta de energía, sus ojos adquirieron una mirada de determinación. Usando sus poderes, se teletransportó hacia allí. Podía sentir que había personas que necesitaban su ayuda. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Fuchsia…**_

\- Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué una medalla que da un ninja tiene forma de corazón? ¿No debería ser un kunai, una shuriken, un sapo o algo por el estilo?

Preguntándose de dónde sacó la parte de que un sapo tendría que ver con un ninja, Red se detuvo mientras Yellow daba la vuelta y seguía haciendo preguntas.

\- ¿Qué, es que no lo sabes, Red? Los sapos y los ninjas van juntos, igual que las serpientes y los ninjas. Y también el ramen y los ninjas.

Los comentarios de Yellow hicieron que le diera vueltas la cabeza. De repente vio a la líder del gimnasio local (a quien planeaba desafiar pronto, aunque ya había visto fotografías de ella y había oído rumores de víctimas suyas huyendo hacia el Centro Pokémon gritando por bayas Pecha y porque tenían bolitas de picos en los zapatos), recostada en la espalda de un Politoed gigante con una pipa en la boca, y sorbía los fideos de un tazón de ramen mientras un Ekans se arrastraba a sus pies. Era una… imagen extraña.

Sus reflexiones sobre los ninjas con sapos, serpientes y ramen se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta que Yellow se había parado. Se había quedado viendo a un Pokémon que estaba frente a ella, poniendo una cara con esa sonrisa de "Oh, Dios mío, es tan adorable que lo único que quiero es abrazarlo", muy similar a la que tuvo su madre cuando su Pichu salió del huevo hacía tantos años.

Su madre…

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos deprimentes de la mente, Red miró al Pokémon que hizo que Yellow se derritiera en ese momento. Era una… cosita azul, pero Red no tenía idea de qué podría ser exactamente, y se aferraba a un trozo de madera como si estuviera dormido.

\- Oh cielos… ¡ese Pokémon taaaaaan adorable! ¡Red, por favor, tienes que atrapar a este Pokémon! ¡Por favor! – suplicó Yellow tan fuerte como pudo.

En sus hombros pudo sentir que su antiguo Pichu, ahora desde hacía tiempo Pikachu, retrocedió por el volumen de la chica. Extrañamente, el Pokémon que tenían frente a ellos no se despertó, de hecho, ni siquiera pareció reaccionar al sonido de los gritos de Yellow. Por lo visto tenía el sueño muy pesado, ¿un pariente de Snorlax, tal vez? Pero al examinar al Pokémon más de cerca, Red negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! – Yellow se enfurruñó. Red le respondió señalando al cuello de la criatura, y fue allí que se encontró con lo que le voló todas sus esperanzas. Un collar, con una placa identificadora. En ella estaba grabado lo siguiente:

 _ ***Este Pokémon tiene dueño. Si lo ves, volveré pronto. Le da por hacer berrinches cuando está en lugares cerrados y duerme mejor lejos de ellos. Si no regreso, haz de cuenta que me comió un Palossand o algo así, y llévalo a mi casa en el 626 del Canal Pelekai, en Isla Melemele.***_

\- Oh… es decir que tiene entrenador. – Yellow se quedó deprimida solo unos segundos más antes de volver a verlo con curiosidad. – Isla Melemele… ¿Melemele? ¿Eso es… parte de las Islas Seafoam?

Red lo pensó por un momento, pero después negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces de dónde viene este pequeño? Y más importante aún, ¿qué es un Palossand?

Red en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su Pikachu sobre su hombro dio un respingo, como reaccionando a la palabra "Palossand".

\- … supongo que nos veremos cuando haya terminado ese condenado torneo. – dijo de repente una voz de hombre anciano y grave, a poco fuera de su vista. Pero la palabra "torneo" llamó la atención de Red.

\- Oh, anímate, Kaiser. ¿No quieres ver el excelente trabajo que has logrado por los Pokémon aquí en la Zona Safari? ¿O las caras felices de esos dos entrenadores afortunados y sus amigos cuando se vayan? – le respondió una voz femenina, con un acento que Red no reconoció le respondió.

La voz de hombre resopló y murmuró algo que le hizo por instinto cubrir las orejas de Yellow. Luego oyó a la mujer murmurar algo de "viejos gruñones" y después que se acercaban sus pasos. Pronto la mujer quedó a la vista, revelando a una mujer de piel morena de pelo oscuro cayéndole por toda la espalda. Traía una blusa verde-azul y pantalones color bronce, con un par de muñequeras rojas con patrones de flores blancas. Una bolsa colgaba de su cintura, y tenía en ella un Pokémon de color marrón, con las letras "Grupo de Conservación de Mudbray". Red inmediatamente asoció al Pokémon en la bolsa con el nombre "Mudbray". La mujer fijó la mirada en el Pokémon dormido, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos dos.

\- Oh, disculpen, ¿Stitch les causó algún problema? Perdón por dejarlo ahí, pero es que tener que ir a ver a ese viejo guardia ya es demasiado estresante, y el pobrecito le tiene miedo a que el viejo le saque su rifle por todo, está loco. – Recogió al Pokémon azul, que pareció relajarse todavía más mientras dormía. – Como sea, tal vez debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Lilo.

\- Hola, Lilo. Mi nombre es Yellow, y él es Red. – Yellow habló por él como acostumbraba hacerlo. Su mirada se encontró con la de Lilo, y el aire se quedó en silencio, por un momento. Los dos ya sabían lo que venían.

\- Después de dos horas de tanto hablar y tanto papeleo necesito algo de ejercicio, y tú tienes aspecto de entrenador. – dijo Lilo, metiendo su mano entre su bolsa para sacar dos Pokébolas, una activa, y otra que brillaba en el centro en modo inactivo. Presionó la activa, haciendo que el botón se volviera rojo, y después activó la otra. – ¿Qué te parece un tres contra tres?

Red asintió, y su Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro, evaluando a Lilo.

\- Conque un Pikachu. Bueno, creo que sé a quién llamar. – Reemplazando la Pokébola inactiva, arrojó la activa al aire, dejando salir a un Pokémon azul y púrpura, que parecía el resultado de que alguien metiera en una mezcladora un Hitmonchan y un Kingler. – ¡Crabrawler vs Pikachu!

Red se quedó viendo al Pokémon mientras mostraba sus tenazas con forma de puño con cautela. Nunca antes había peleado contra un Pokémon como este, ni lo había visto siquiera. No podría ver el camino hacia la victoria hasta que no peleara contra él un poco. Sin embargo, a pesar de no estar claro, el camino tenía un punto de inicio obvio, dado el probable tipo de Crabrawler y su clara inclinación por los ataques físicos a primera vista.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – exclamó.

Las mejillas de Pikachu echaron chispas, y una onda de electricidad salió hacia Crabrawler. El ataque golpeó al cangrejo boxeador, pero al cesar se dio cuenta de que no sufrió tanto daño como se había esperado. ¿Acaso tenía la habilidad Filtro?

\- Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Creíste que Crabrawler era tipo Agua, verdad? – dijo Lilo.

Red parpadeó. Entonces esa era la razón. Seguramente entonces era de tipo Luchador, y probablemente de tipo solitario, ya que no tenía llamas, metal, hojas o ningún otro indicador de un tipo secundario.

\- ¿Espera, es un cangrejo pero no es acuático? – dijo Yellow, que estaba al filo de su asiento viendo la pelea. Lilo asintió, para su sorpresa.

\- Sip. Ahora, es tiempo de mostrarles tus movimientos de tipo Luchador. ¡Crabrawler, Puño Incremento! – dijo Lilo. Con sus pinzas brillando en color naranja, Crabrawler lanzó un puñetazo directo hacia Pikachu.

\- ¡Esquiva! – ordenó Red.

Pikachu se agachó para esquivar el primero, el segundo lo hizo saltando, pero el tercero le conectó y lo mandó rodando por la tierra. Se levantó después del golpe, no parecía estar tan mal después de todo.

\- Nada mal. Muy bien, Crabrawler, ¡ahora usa Puño Dinámico!

Crabrawler asintió, y empezó a girar su tenaza izquierda preparando un puñetazo muy poderoso y devastador. Red ya comenzaba a ver el camino hacia la victoria. Sus posibilidades estaban en 63% e iban aumentando.

\- ¡Pikachu, mantente pegado al suelo y usa Puño Trueno!

Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, Pikachu sujetó su muñeca derecha con su pata izquierda, y luego hundió la pata derecha en el suelo. Así formó una bola de electricidad amarilla en ella, y extendiendo su brazo, cortó el suelo mientras corría hacia Crabrawler. El cangrejo levantó su garra y trató de golpearlo, pero falló: apenas por micrómetros le rozó el pelaje. El Puño Trueno golpeó a Crabrawler directo en el pecho, este se tambaleó un poco y cayó de espaldas, derrotado.

\- ¡No, Crabrawler! – Lilo recuperó a su Pokémon derrotado, mientras Pikachu resoplaba y volvía junto a Red, parecía orgulloso de sí mismo. – Vaya, eso estuvo muy bien, Red.

Lilo se disponía a sacar de su bolsa una segunda Pokébola. Por un momento pareció detenerse para buscar algo más, pero en el último momento cambió de parecer y decidió no hacerlo.

\- Escuché que muchos entrenadores aquí en Kanto compiten en Ligas. No tenemos una de esas en Alola, y admito que despertó mi curiosidad. Si me quedo el tiempo suficiente, tal vez decida probar yo también, escuché que muchos entrenadores pueden entrar hasta con una sola medalla.

Red se acordó entonces: ese chico Ash había hecho lo mismo. Pero todavía estaba compitiendo en otros gimnasios. ¿Sería porque creía que no eran lo bastante fuertes, o solo buscaba desafíos aun cuando no era necesario? De cualquier manera, no era el momento de pensar en eso ahora.

\- ¡Ve, Charmeleon!

Al lanzar su Pokébola, Lilo respondió con la suya.

\- ¡Ve, Exeggutor!

Las posibilidades de victoria solo le aparecieron por un momento mientras se preparaba para pelear contra el Pokémon de tipo hierba, solo para llevarse una sorpresa cuando el Pokémon salió. Él, Charmeleon, Pikachu y Yellow tuvieron que mirar para arriba. Y arriba. Y más arriba. Y un poco más arriba todavía.

\- ¡Tor! – dijo el… "Exeggutor", si realmente lo era, se veía muy extraño, y alto. Yellow, tratando de mirar todo lo que pudo hasta arriba, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó para atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso… ese no puede ser un Exeggutor!

\- Oh, claro que sí. Este es un verdadero Exeggutor. – le explicó Lilo con la voz calmada.

Yellow, tratando de ver qué tan alto era realmente, solo pudo hacerlo literalmente al recostarse de espaldas en el suelo. En cuanto a Red, si ese era un verdadero Exeggutor, él prefería a los ficticios. Pero como dicen, entre más grandes son, más duro caen.

\- ¡Explosión de Llamas! – ordenó Red. Una bola de fuego salió de las quijadas de Charmeleon directo hacia la palmera gigante y con cara de bobo.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con ´Polvo Venenoso! – declaró Lilo.

Red tuvo problemas para adivinar cómo funcionaría eso, y de repente Exeggutor empezó a agitarse, como si estuviera en medio de un huracán agitándolo. De él empezaron a caer esporas de polvo púrpura, lloviendo en un enorme torrente que cayó sobre la Explosión de Llamas apagándola.

\- ¡Whoa! – exclamó Yellow en shock, y Red tuvo que admitir que estuvo igual de impresionado.

\- ¡Bomba Semilla! – dijo Lilo. Exeggutor empezó a disparar semillas desde su cabeza y estas comenzaron a caer como bombas.

\- ¡Tumba de Rocas! – ordenó Red. Piedras rotando a su alrededor se formaron encima de Charmeleon, bloqueando las semillas explosivas por completo. – ¡Ahora, Garra de Sombra!

Energía oscura envolvió el brazo de Charmeleon. Su segundo Pokémon salió a la carga contra el gigante. El golpe de la garra hizo que se tambaleara, pero no lo hizo caer. Eso… lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- "Eso debería haber sido superefectivo." – pensó, su Vista de Victoria pareció enloquecer.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Draco Meteoro mientras Charmeleon está debajo de ti!

\- ¡¿Draco qué?! – exclamó Red en voz alta.

Las cabezas de Exeggutor brillaron de color naranja, y una lluvia de meteoros empezó a caer desde el cielo sobre Charmeleon sin que pudiera intentar ningún escape. Incluso mientras el poderoso ataque aumentaba su furia, Red comenzaba a ver las cosas con más claridad. Para empezar, este Exeggutor tenía un tipo diferente. Hierba-Dragón, era lo más probable. Eso le daba conocimiento. Y el conocimiento, le daba poder. Posibilidades de victoria a 40%, a ver si las podía aumentar un poco más. Mientras Charmeleon se volvía a levantar con esfuerzo, Red sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡Ahora, Garra de Dragón! – Charmeleon asintió, y se lanzó contra Exeggutor con sus garras brillando de verde.

\- ¡Polvo Venenoso!

Exeggutor volvió a bailar, y en vez de meteoros comenzaron a llover esporas tóxicas, cubriendo a Charmeleon. La Garra de Dragón se deshizo antes de poder emplearla, y su Pokémon de fuego colapsó en el suelo, con sus músculos convulsionándose por el dolor. Posibilidades de victoria, cayendo rápidamente.

\- Tú ganas esta ronda. – declaró Red, recogiendo a su Charmeleon. Lilo sonrió y retornó también a su raro Exeggutor.

\- Buen trabajo, Exeggutor, te mereces un buen descanso. Y ahora, para la ronda final, ya sé a quién usar. ¡Ve, Mudsdale!

Arrojó s su último Pokémon, revelando a una enorme criatura equina, de color marrón, patas rojas y con cabeza y crines en forma de rastas negras.

\- ¡Whoa, qué grande! – declaró Yellow al verlo. – ¿Todos los Pokémon alolanos son así de grandes?

\- No en realidad. – dijo Lilo, mientras sacaba una especie de pulsera blanca de su bolsa, que tenía un cristal marrón en el centro.

Red se quedó viendo al Pokémon por un momento: parecía defensivo, y tal vez estaría emparentado con ese tal Mudbray que tenía en su cinturón. Eso además sin factorizar la cosa que había sacado de su bolsa, no tenía idea de si estaría conectada con la piedra misteriosa que recibió de Scott, o si era algo totalmente diferente, pero no planeaba tomar riesgos innecesarios si podía evitarlo. El nombre Mudsdale podría implicar que era tipo Tierra, aunque había la posibilidad de que fuese de tipo dual: Tierra-Agua, Tierra-Normal, y Tierra-Roca eran posibles. Eso lo dejaba con un solo tipo de Pokémon como el mejor para enfrentarlo: un tipo Hierba.

\- ¡Yo te elijo! – declaró Red enviando su tercer Pokémon.

Con esto, apareció Victreebel, la planta predadora amarilla, chillando por su deseo de batalla. Lilo sonrió, y Mudsdale comenzó a pisotear, ya listo para la batalla. Sin embargo, antes de poder comenzar…

\- ¡Lilo! ¡Acaban de llegar más malditos papeles que necesitas firmar ahora! ¡Algún idiota burócrata acaba de enviarlos por fax! – La voz gruñona de Kaiser resonó en ese momento interrumpiendo la batalla, y Lilo tomó una expresión de fastidio.

\- Maldición. Ni modo, tengo que irme ahora. – dijo mientras retornaba a Mudsdale, para gran decepción tanto de Yellow como de Victreebel. Al notar las miradas, les sonrió. – Oye, pero no creas que es la última vez que podremos pelear. ¿Sabías que hay un torneo de batallas dobles que se aproxima? Estoy planeando participar. Será divertido, y el ganador podrá entrar en la Zona Safari y capturar a todos los Pokémon que quiera legalmente. Ninguno de mis amigos allá en casa me creerá que existen los Exeggutors pequeños a menos que capture uno aquí y me lo lleve. Y hay muchos otros Pokémon que necesitan ver para creer y que pienso capturar. ¿Estás interesado?

Red solo asintió, y Lilo le sonrió de vuelta. Ahora no tenía más que decirle donde y cuando tenía que anotarse para ese torneo…

* * *

 _ **Planta de energía de Ciudad Gringy…**_

Inclinándose sobre la silla del encargado en la sala de control, Belladonna observó cómo su Golbat, que ahora estaba colgado en el techo recibía un mensaje. Más específicamente, su Golbat se comunicaba con su Nidorino, que empezó a ladrar después que su Oddish recibió una señal en las vibraciones de la tierra enviadas por su Ekans, que estaba vigilando a aquel hombre. Un poco complicado, y en serio se le haría mucho más fácil si Ekans, o mejor todavía, ella misma, pudiese ir a matarlo. Por desgracia, las circunstancias habían hecho que la ruta sencilla fuese arriesgada, y estos eran sus Pokémon. No eran como los salvajes que estaba "tomando prestados" o de los que el mundo estaría mejor sin ellos como Grimer o Muk, de ningún modo los compararía con ellos.

Golbat se enfurruñó, y soltó un chirrido. Bueno, para un humano ordinario, o para sus maravillosas chicas, sonaría como un chirrido. Pero para ella, Golbat hablaba tan claro como el día.

\- _Lo siento, Tokiomi todavía sigue vivo. Los doctores se esfuerzan por salvarlo, pero todavía no se muere._

\- Maldita sea. – gruñó. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser para un hombre dejarse morir de una enfermedad que la gente solo empezó a tolerar cuando los doctores descubrieron que chupar la sangre con Golbats no era efectivo?

La puerta de la sala de control rechinó al abrirse, desviando su atención al ver quién había entrado. Su mirada se derritió, pasando de "Maldición, ¿por qué no se muere ese bastardo?" a una mucho más tierna y amable al ver que se trataba de Aurora, con su usual expresión tímida y nerviosa.

\- Um… revisé la parte de atrás como pediste… las entradas del otro lado de donde entramos ya están congeladas. Ya estamos bien. ¿Quieres… que haga algo más ahora? – tartamudeó.

Belladonna se puso de pie, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza en el corazón, mientras Aurora retrocedía. Por dentro sintió como ardía más su odio hacia Tokiomi, mientras caminaba hacia su querida y la abrazaba.

\- Evanna y Vedia pueden hacerse cargo de lo demás, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. Es decir, si quieres. – No estaba del todo segura de si era necesario, pero siempre tenía la sensación de que tenía que presentarle a Aurora una opción. Ella jamás obligaba a Vedia y Evanna a hacer nada, pero con Aurora siempre sentía que tenía que hacerlo tan obvio como fuera posible.

\- Eso… me gustaría. – murmuró Aurora, mientras Belladonna empezaba a derretirse por la chica tímida.

No literalmente, por supuesto. Podría descubrir cómo utilizar Armadura Ácida si lo deseaba, pero no era necesario. No, simplemente se inclinó sobre Aurora, abrazándola tan cerca como le fuera posible, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y descansando su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Siempre estaré aquí para ti… – Sintió que Aurora se relajó un poco cuando le susurró al oído. – Te amo, mi querida Aurora. Las amo mucho a todas. Haría lo que fuera por ustedes… lo que fuera.

Eso incluía castigar a quienes se atrevieran a lastimar a cualquiera de ellas. Desde luego, no iba a reaccionar violentamente y a arrojarle ácido a la cara de un humano que se chocara con ellas por accidente, pero Tokiomi… él iba morir. Se lo merecía.

La sensación de Belladonna abrazándola… era ta reconfortante. La calidez de sus brazos, la suavidad de su piel, su aroma, su sola presencia hacían que Aurora se sintiera segura y feliz. Aurora deseaba poder estar siempre así, en los brazos de su querida Belladonna. Para una chica que había sufrido tanto, para alguien que era parte de algo que era tan odiado por la polución, era tan amorosa, tan amable. Siempre la hacía feliz, ya fuese con una cita simple o en algún lugar donde los humanos no pudieran verla. El pensar en esas actividades, Belladonna, o con Vedia y Evanna, la hacían sonrojarse.

Humanos… era como si hablara de otra criatura diferente. Era triste pensar en eso. Apenas dos años antes ella creía que era humana. Tenía todo lo que podría desear en el mundo. Dinero, conocimiento y un padre amoroso. Lo único que le faltaba era una licencia para tener un Pokémon, y una madre, pero su padre había amado tanto a la suya que nunca más quiso volver a casarse cuando ella murió.

Su padre… ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso el padre al que conoció toda su vida antes de haber congelado algo por primera vez no fue otra cosa que una ilusión? El hombre frío y distante que lo reemplazó después de eso, y el hombre que la hirió con sus palabras y acciones, ¿acaso ese era su verdadero padre? Durante un año y medio después de que él la echara de su vida, ella nunca se lo mencionó a Belladonna. Le dolía mucho hablar de eso, y las veces que lo intentó solo le provocó lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando lloraba, Belladonna y las otras siempre la reconfortaban, pero ya había visto los ojos de Belladonna.

Cuando no estaba reconfortándola, podía ver en sus ojos una furia hirviente, una mirada fogosa que prometía destrucción, un deseo que despedazar a cualquiera que haya sido el que se atrevió a hacerla llorar. Siempre tuvo miedo de lo que sería capaz de hacer si señalaba en la dirección correcta. Por desgracia, se fue de lengua cuando accidentalmente ingirió una botella de licor que se robaron de una cabaña vacía. Había despertado totalmente desnuda, pero sorprendentemente no olía a sexo, con Belladonna sentada al borde de su cama con una mirada seria en el rostro. Aquel día no solo supo que Belladonna detestaba el alcohol (y además no la reprochó por habérselo tomado por accidente, parecía ser más tolerante con eso que muchos otros), sino además que Belladonna tenía un lado de "si lastimas a alguien a quien amo, vas a morir horriblemente".

Y aquí estaban ahora… y su padre iba a morir.

No estaba segura de lo que pensaba de Tokiomi Borealis, pero sí sabía lo que pensaba del papá querido de Aurora Aoi Borealis. Ella no quería asesinar a Tokiomi, en caso de que su padre todavía estuviera en alguna parte de él, tal vez atrapado tratando de salir.

\- _Oh, ¿pero qué pasará si le dices a Belladonna que no? ¿Si la traicionas, igual que traicionaste a tu padre cuando resultaste ser una bloodliner? –_ Una voz sombría dentro de su cabeza siempre le decía eso cuando quería decirle a Belladonna que ella no deseaba esto. – _¿Quieres volver a quedarte sola? No mereces amor si traicionas a quienes amas._

Al final de cuentas, no podría detenerlo. Su padre pronto estaría muerto. Y la culpa sería solo suya. Como si sintiera su incomodidad, Belladonna empezó a frotarla, tratando de alejar lo que fuera que la estuviese molestando. Si lo supiera, si tan solo lo supiera…

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la planta…**_

Una enorme masa de desechos tóxicos salió disparada hacia Ash, que tuvo que inclinarse hacia un lado para esquivarla, junto con Pikachu, Charmeleon, y Starmie. Una oleada de otras más pequeñas le siguió rápidamente, uno tras otro, había por lo menos unos veinte si contaba bien.

\- Pues bueno, definitivamente huele como Muk… – dijo Ash, fijando la mirada en la masa que era más grande y oscura que las demás. – Y ese Muk de allí definitivamente se parece al nuestro…

\- Pika… _Diría que huele como el, pero con tantos Grimers que hay aquí podría equivocarme. Si al menos algunos de ellos se largaran, podría estar más seguro._

 **\- GRIMER, EL POKÉMON VISCOSO. GRIMER FUE CREADO POR UNA COMBINACIÓN DE CONTAMINACIÓN HUMANA Y RAYOS-CHI, QUE A SIMPLE VISTA LA GENTE LOS PODRÍA CONFUNDIR CON RAYOS-X PERO SON TAN DIFERENTES UNO DEL OTRO COMO EL HELADO Y LA MANTECA. NO ME PREGUNTES CÓMO FUNCIONA ESO, PERO HE ESCUCHADO QUE CIERTO ALOLANO LO ESTÁ INVESTIGANDO EN SU OBSERVATORIO.** – Qué oportuno, el Pokédex tenía que salir con trivia inútil interrumpiendo a Pikachu.

\- ¿Crees que puedes golpearlo por mí? Hazlo y podré lanzársela. – Ash sostenía una Pokébola en mano en ese momento. Pikachu asintió, y empezó a echar chispas en las mejillas. – ¡Charmeleon, cúbrelo!

Charmeleon asintió, saltando antes de disparar un Lanzallamas, atrayendo la atención de las Bombas de Desechos. A pesar de que el esfuerzo combinado de todas ellas logró disolver el Lanzallamas, el Atactrueno que vino detrás de él logró pasar por encima de los Grimers controlados y golpeó a Muk, que se convulsionó al recibirlo, desparramándose en el suelo. Estaba paralizado, pero bien.

\- ¡Ahora, Pokébola, ve!

Con una muy bien lanzada curva que fácilmente podría haberle ganado el respeto eterno de Casey si hubiera elegido hacerse lanzador de béisbol profesional, la Pokébola iba bien en su camino hacia el paralizado Muk… hasta que un Grimer se metió en el camino para bloquearla. La bola lo absorbió y se sacudió, para luego desaparecer, yéndose con el Profesor Oak.

 **\- ¡EXCELENTE CAPTURA! LA POKÉBOLA NEUTRALIZARÁ EL OLOR Y LAS TOXINAS DE GRIMER, HACIÉNDOLO PERFECTAMENTE ABRAZABLE SI LO DESEAS.** – dijo el Pokédex. Ash agarró otra Pokébola. Eso no debía haber pasado, pero bueno, solo fue mala suerte

\- Muy bien, hagámoslo de nuevo. ¡Hora de volver a casa, Muk!

Ash lanzó otra excelente curva, aunque lo dijera él mismo. La bola otra vez fue interceptada por un Grimer, y también fue enviado con el Profesor Oak. Ash de pronto empezó a recordar su visita a la Zona Safari, y como capturó toda una manada de Tauros uno tras otro.

 **\- MUK, EL POKÉMON VISCOSO. MUK ES LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE ESTOS GRIMERS QUE SIGUEN BLOQUEÁNDOTE. LOS MUKS HUELEN ESPECIALMENTE HORRIBLE EN EL CLIMA CÁLIDO, MUCHO MÁS DE LO USUAL, Y SER TOCADO POR UN MUK SALVAJE PUEDE SER LETAL.** – dijo el Pokédex de nuevo, sin ayudar nada.

Ash frunció el cejo con tanta fuerza por la frustración que hasta le dolió, mientras Starmie rodaba detrás de él, como preparándose para hacer algo.

\- Esto no está funcionando, se me van a agotar las Pokébolas si sigo haciendo esto… si al menos pudiéramos detener a todos esos Grimers…

\- ¡Char!" _¡Pues yo digo que nos los carguemos a todos!_ – sugirió Charmeleon.

\- Eso podría funcionar. – admitió Ash. Solo tendrían que evitar las Bombas de Desechos y…

\- ¡Gri! – gritaron todos con voz monocorde, mientras una nube pútrida empezó a salir de sus bocas. Gas Venenoso, potencialmente letal, dadas las circunstancias.

 **\- EL GAS VENENOSO NO ES LETAL Y TIENE POCO RANGO, PERO PUEDE ENVENENARTE. ESTE VENENO PUEDE EXPLOTAR VIOLENTAMENTE SI SE EXPONE A ELECTRICIDAD O CALOR EXTREMO.** – dijo el Pokédex, haciendo que Pikachu adoptara una expresión de fastidio ante el recordatorio. Charmeleon, por otra parte, no parecía adverso a la idea de ver la explosión.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, Starmie los interrumpió, emitiendo un sonido que Ash no podría describir de ninguna forma, pero entonces, él, Pikachu y Charmeleon vieron que el Pokémon de tipo Agua estaba usando sus poderes psíquicos para hacer flotar una enorme caja, trayéndola hasta ellos. En un lado decía en letras rojas: ***** _ **USAR EN CASO DE INFESTACIÓN DE MAGNEMITES***_. Starmie arrancó la tapa con sus poderes psíquicos, revelando estar llena de Pokébolas.

\- **HACKEANDO AHORA.** – dijo el Pokédex. Esto al menos resolvía un problema, era claro lo que tenían que hacer.

Tras cinco minutos de estar arrojando Pokébolas una tras otra, Ash se frotó los brazos. Tener que hacer todos esos lanzamientos de fuego rápido hizo que le dolieran, pero bien que lo valió, pues la última Pokébola golpeó y capturó al ya casi recuperado Muk. Sin embargo, los 32 Grimers que estaban con él se mostraron muy determinados a proteger a su jefe, hasta el final. Qué admirable.

Y ahora…

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en el rancho del Profesor Oak…**_

Bulbasaur se encontraba en aquel momento descansando sobre una roca, tomando el sol. De repente escuchó un ruido, y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que el Profesor Oak corría despavorido. La escena se le volvió más familiar al reconocer a Muk, deslizándose tras él con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo. Detrás de él, 32 Grimers también se arrastraban, con las mismas ganas de abrazarlo.

Discretamente, se alejó de donde estaba antes de que alguno notara su presencia.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la planta de energía…**_

Ash esperaba que el Profesor Oak no tuviera demasiados problemas. El Pokédex dijo que las Pokébolas eliminaban los riesgos tóxicos que implicaban los Grimers y Muks, ¿correcto?

Pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en eso. Ya en el décimo intento durante su ola de lanzamientos, Pikachu le confirmó que el Muk que estaba allí definitivamente era el suyo. Ahora por lo menos estaba seguro de que estaba sano y salvo, y lejos de donde alguien pudiera ponerlo bajo control mental. Grandioso, ahora solo le quedaba encontrar al responsable.

Todavía le dolían los brazos, así que no dejó salir al resto de sus Pokémon con el mismo entusiasmo, pero estando en privado, ¿eso qué importaba? Pronto se les unieron Snivy, Yanma y Butterfree. Con Sliggoo afuera cuidando sus cosas afuera, el resto dependía de ellos.

\- De acuerdo, hora de buscar al responsable de todo esto. Sepárense en equipos de dos, y si se encuentran a alguien, mándenos un grito o lo que sea, ¿está bien?

Con esa orden, los Pokémon se dividieron en parejas: Pikachu con Starmie, Yanma con Butterfree, y Charmeleon con Snivy. Los primeros se fueron por el pasillo donde antes estaban los Grimers, los bichos voladores se fueron por una escalera hacia el piso superior, y los otros dos se regresaron por el otro lado a tomar una vuelta que Ash se saltó cuando entró por allí. Al quedarse Ash solo con su Pokédex, miró el último pasaje que quedaba, hacia el lado izquierdo. Tomando un profundo respiro, se fue por allí, determinado a enfrentar lo que fuera o a quien fuera que lo estaba esperando.

…

Cinco minutos después, Charmeleon y Snivy se encontraron en medio de una enorme pelea, rodeados de multitud de Pokémon de tipo Veneno, aunque se las estaban arreglando bastante bien. Charmeleon en aquel momento se encontraba barriendo a un grupo de Weedles usando a un Ekans como látigo, y parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho.

\- Sni. _¿Sabes qué?, dudo mucho que eso sea un movimiento legal. –_ dijo secamente, desviando la mirada de Charmeleon para esquivar a un Beedrill que se lanzó a picarla, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su cola. Por un momento esta brilló en azul claro, pero el color no se mantuvo mucho tiempo.

Charmeleon, que se puso a golpear en la cabeza al Ekans cuando este intentó morderlo, no le prestó atención al comentario que hizo Snivy. Después de barrer a otro grupo de Weedles, vio que un Nidorino se le venía encima directo hacia él.

\- ¡Char! _¡_ _Charmeleon, usa Arrojar!_

El Ekans salió volando directo hacia el camino del Nidorino, enredándosele entre las patas, tropezando y haciendo que los dos se revolcaran en el suelo hasta detenerse por completo. Después de alejar a un Bellsprout usando Hoja Afilada, para luego tratar de golpear a un Oddish con As Aéreo y fallar de nuevo, Snivy rebotó y aterrizó cerca de donde estaba el lagarto de fuego.

\- Vy. _Primero, esa fue una terrible imitación de Ash. Segundo, ¿es que acaso sabes usar Arrojar?_

Charmeleon solamente se rio como respuesta, pues le parecía ridícula la idea de que alguien tuviera que enseñarte a agarrar a tus enemigos y tirárselos al resto. Sin embargo, las carcajadas llegaron a su fin al ver que una línea de Glooms avanzaban hacia ellos, soltando una tormenta gigantesca de Paralizador. Mientras tanto, desde el otro lado, varias Nidorinas empezaron a dispararles Picotazos Venenosos.

Los dos Pokémon iniciales evaluaron por un segundo la situación, y sin decirse nada intercambiaron lugares para confrontar las respectivas amenazas. Snivy saltó de frente sin temor a la tormenta de esporas, cargando su propia Tormenta de Hojas. A su vez, Charmeleon fue inhalando para preparar un Lanzallamas, mientras se le acercaban las agujas venenosas.

\- ¡SNI/MEL! _¡_ _FUEGO!_

Los dos ataques salieron disparados hacia sus objetivos. La Tormenta de Hojas dispersó la nube de esporas antes de llevarse arrastrando a los Glooms, mientras que el Lanzallamas quemó por completo los aguijones purpuras y dejó chamuscadas a todas las Nidorinas. Ambos iniciales y colegas exterminadores de soldados del Equipo Plasma se asintieron uno al otro en felicitación, mientras Charmeleon se deshacía del Oddish que ella antes no pudo golpear. Pero el respiro se les acabó rápido, pues la batalla se reanudó al ver que un enjambre descendía desde arriba.

\- Vy… _Tu región tiene demasiados Pokémon de tipo Veneno._

Charmeleon no tuvo ninguna respuesta a eso. Dos enjambres masivos de Zubats venían volando hacia ellos desde ambas direcciones. De nuevo, hojas y fuego empezaron a volar alrededor de los dos mientras estos se acercaban. Charmeleon después decidió cargárselos a todos con su propio cuerpo usando Nitrocarga, mientras Snivy seguía presionando con Tormenta de Hojas. Los ataques acabaron con docenas de los murciélagos sin problemas, pero seguían apareciendo más y más. Varios empezaron a volar bajo, rápidamente hacia Snivy.

La serpiente puso los ojos en rendijas, intentando usar As Aéreo de la misma forma en que le había enseñado Pidgeot, tratando de recordar todos los detalles como le fuera posible. A medida que se acercaban, su cola empezó a brillar. Empezó a tornarse azul, y golpeó con ella al primer Zubat, noqueándolo, pero gruñó al ver que el poder se desvanecía, y el segundo Zubat consiguió golpearla. Rodó un poco en el suelo antes de poder volver a levantarse, y un tercer Zubat venía hacia ella con su propio As Aéreo. Al oír a Charmeleon rugir con deleite por su batalla, supo que tenía que ganar.

Una vez más, enfocó todo lo que había escuchado sobre el As Aéreo y cómo funcionaba dentro de su cola. Sintió que el poder empezaba a aumentar, y su cola se tornó azul. Hecho esto, se lanzó hacia el Zubat tan rápido como pudo. Dos formas distintas de As Aéreo, la embestida y el tajo, colisionaron una contra la otra al encontrarse la cola de Snivy contra el cuerpo del Zubat. Se mantuvieron uno contra el otro por uno, dos, tres segundos…

Y entonces Zubat salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo derrotado y desparramado en el suelo. Snivy sonrió: se sentía muy bien de haber utilizado bien ese As Aéreo, tanto que no se percató de que todo su cuerpo estaba empezando a brillar.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte de la planta…**_

Un Venomoth fue derribado del aire por un ataque de Pistola de Agua, mientras un segundo fue golpeado por un Ataque de Ala. Sus agresores, Staryu y Wingull, continuaron su asalto sin piedad mientras su entrenadora y su Pokémon más fiel encaraban a una fila Arboks que se les aproximaban. Las serpientes, todavía controladas, dispararon una ráfaga de ataques de Bomba de Lodo contra ellos.

\- ¡Te tengo cubierto! – gritó Misty, formando un Torbellino para bloquear los disparos.

\- Psy… * _Suspiro* de acuerdo… –_ Psyduck golpeó en el suelo brillando con Poder Secreto. La luz viajó a ras del suelo, y se manifestó en un ataque eléctrico que paralizó a los Arboks.

Los dos salieron corriendo dejando atrás a las serpientes, pero unas cuantas de ellas empezaron a moverse de nuevo. Al parecer habían activado su habilidad Muda de Piel. Con su sentido de "serpiente gigante detrás de ti a punto de envenenarte" vibrando en alerta máxima, Misty les gritó a sus otros Pokémon.

\- ¡Psyduck y yo nos adelantaremos! ¡Ustedes encárguense del resto aquí!

Al terminar de mudar del todo, dos Arboks trataron de lanzárseles con Mordida, pero todo lo que recibieron por sus molestias fueron una Pistola de Agua y un Hidropulso que los lanzaron contra la pared.

\- ¡Gracias! – gritó Misty rápidamente.

La pelirroja dobló en una esquina, seguida por un tambaleante Psyduck. Despejado, así que siguió adelante. Luego otra, también despejado, así que continuaron también por allí. La tercera…

 _ **¡SMACK!**_

Misty de repente sintió un golpe detrás de la cabeza, y comenzó a caer. Psyduck se paralizó en medio de su carrera, y al ver como su entrenadora iba cayendo de cara al piso, ya fuera intencional o accidentalmente al tropezarse, se tiró para ponerse entre ella y el duro suelo, usando su estómago para amortiguarle la caída y evitar que se lastimara.

\- Du… – gruñó al sentir el peso de su cabeza golpeándolo. Afortunadamente, Misty se recuperó rápidamente de la caída, y notó que su pato la había salvado de una caída potencialmente mala, tal vez hasta fatal.

\- Psyduck… – dijo con preocupación, insegura de qué podría haberlo hecho que se tropezara. Él murmuró algo en respuesta, así que con eso supo que estaba bien.

\- Tu Psyduck es muy leal. – dijo una voz femenina, mientras Misty se levantaba, con Psyduck frotándose la panza. Misty miró hacia el corredor, y vio aproximarse una forma humana. Al acercarse más la pudo ver claramente: una chica de baja estatura, de pelo castaño y gafas.

\- Espera… yo te conozco. Te vi el otro día en ese restaurante. – dijo Misty al darse cuenta. Era esa chica que llegó detrás de Ash y se sentó a comer nachos con esa otra en la mesa de al lado.

\- Correcto. – dijo la chica bajita, ajustándose sus gafas.

\- ¿Tú eres la responsable de todo esto? – preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose a los Pokémon controlados. La chica de gafas negó con la cabeza.

\- Negativo. Eso es obra de Belladonna, yo solo estoy aquí para asegurarme que cumplamos nuestro objetivo. – dijo la chica con un tono monocorde. No totalmente sin emociones, pero un poco más y casi sonaría como un robot. Esto era algo cliché, pero igual Misty sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

\- ¿Y cuál es su objetivo?

\- Justicia. – dijo simplemente la chica.

\- Duck… _Qué raro, podría haber jurado que esta planta no hace daños al ambiente_ _…_

De alguna manera, Misty dudaba que ese fuera el tipo de justicia que estaban buscando. Trató de avanzar para enfrentarse a la chica, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que sus piernas no querían moverse. Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta del por qué: una sombra. Una sombra extraña se extendía desde la chica, y le estaba sujetando las piernas.

\- ¿Alguna vez has oído del movimiento Sombra Furtiva? Es una técnica usada mayormente por Pokémon de tipo Fantasma, para atacar primero al oponente a través de una sombra. – explicó la chica. – Igual que ellos, mi sombra siempre golpea primero. Pero yo puedo usarla para algo más que solo golpear, como puedes ver.

\- Claro, tal vez puedas golpearme primero, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda contraatacar con algo mejor. – sonrió Misty desafiante.

\- ¿Cómo? Tu Psyduck no puede hacer nada, no si mi Gastly le da un Lengüetazo.

\- ¿Duck? _¡¿Cuál Lengüetazo?!_ – gritó Psyduck. En respuesta, una enorme lengua salió de la nada y lamió al pato, dejándolo totalmente rígido.

\- Oh, solo con esto…

Misty alzó la mano para formar su Torbellino, y se lo lanzó a la sorprendida chica de sombras. La chica se estrelló contra la pared, perdiendo la concentración y liberando las sombras que le restringían las piernas. Psyduck todavía seguía paralizado, así que Misty lo recogió y se puso a buscar al origen de la lengua por todas partes. Alcanzó a verla justo a tiempo antes de que le lamiera la cara, y se agachó para esquivarla, abriendo paso para que un Hidropulso le diera en todas las narices (aunque no las tuviera) y alejara al Gastly de ellos. Misty sonrió al ver llegar a su Staryu y Wingull, ambos parecían estar bien.

\- Muy bien, ahora estamos juntos. – dijo Misty. – Ahora, vamos a…

Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon al ver que un puño hecho de sombras se formó detrás de Wingull, y golpeó al pájaro haciéndolo caer al suelo. Igual que Psyduck lo hizo con ella, Misty se agachó para atraparlo. Mientras Psyduck se empezó a retorcer debajo de ella, al parecer ya recuperado del Lengüetazo, lo dejó en el suelo, todavía un poco mareado, y miró desafiante al pasillo para encontrarse de nuevo con la chica de pie.

\- Entonces, ¿tú también eres como nosotras? Qué interesante. – le dijo. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Belladonna podría sacártelo después, pero creo que sería más cortés no tener que recurrir a medidas tan drásticas.

\- Misty. – respondió tersamente, algo insegura de lo que querría decir esa chica.

\- Vedia. – le dijo su propio nombre, incluso aunque Misty ya sospechaba (acertadamente) que se preparaba para volver a atacarla con su sombra.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

 _ ***GUARDIA VIVO ADENTRO***_

Al ver las palabras grabadas en la puerta, Ash se le acercó, y se dispuso a abrirla solo para comprobarlo. Pero antes de que agarrara la manija, el Pokédex habló.

\- **YO NO HARÍA ESO SI FUERA TÚ.**

\- ¿Crees que podría ser una trampa? – Ash retrajo la mano de la puerta.

 **\- POSIBLEMENTE. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN HAY LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE ESTA PUERTA SEA PARA RESTRINGIR EL ACCESO, DETECTO LECTURAS DE VIDA AL OTRO LADO. Y REMOVER A ESTA PERSONA PODRÍA DEJARLA VULNERABLE A LOS POKÉMON QUE SIGUEN RONDANDO, COMO ESA NIDOQUEEN A LA QUE GOLPEASTE.**

Dicha Nidoqueen yacía en el suelo gruñendo, y derrotada. A Ash realmente no le gustó tener que haberle hecho eso al Pokémon. Se dispuso a capturarla, pero al arrojar la Pokébola, esta no funcionó. Al parecer ya tenía dueño.

\- Oye, pero juraría que habías dicho que… – Ash estuvo a punto de hacer una pregunta.

 **\- ESE SPINARAK QUE CAPTURASTE ANTES ESTABA DENTRO DE LA POKÉBOLA EN ESE MOMENTO, SI LO HUBIERAS SACADO VOLVERÍA A VERSE AFECTADO. ESTAR DENTRO DE LA POKÉBOLA ES LO QUE NIEGA EL CONTROL, PERO ESTAR CAPTURADO EN GENERAL NO IMPLICA QUE EL CONTROL NO FUNCIONE.**

\- Como las máquinas del Equipo Plasma. – murmuró Ash. – Eso tiene sentido…

- **TAL VEZ NECESITO SER MÁS CLARO CON LO QUE DIGO. SÍ, CREO QUE USARÉ EL DOBLE DE PALABRAS A PARTIR DE AHORA, Y TE DIRÉ LOS DETALLES QUE SE ME ESCAPARON ANTES. –** El Pokédex se dispuso a exponer más hechos inútiles. – **GYARADOS, EL POKÉMON ATROZ. LOS GYARADOS SON CRIATURAS VIOLENTAS QUE HAN PODIDO ACABAR CON CIVILIZACIONES ENTERAS EN UN SOLO DÍA, Y NO FUERON ESTUDIADOS HASTA QUE UN JOVEN IGNORANTE LLAMADO JARED KOWALSKI EVOLUCIONÓ A SU MAGIKARP AL QUE LLAMABA SR. PEZ…**

\- Eso no hace falta. – dijo Ash callando a su dispositivo, antes que sacara demasiados hechos innecesarios. – Solo… trata de hablar claro, pero no con más palabras.

 **\- RAYOS.**

Con el dispositivo callado, Ash se encontró frente a la sala de control. Era ahora o nunca. Contando hasta tres mentalmente, abrió la puerta con una dura patada y entró de golpe a la sala, listo para ponerle fin a esta locura de una vez por todas. Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando de repente un rayo blanco lo golpeó, y al darse cuenta su brazo izquierdo estaba congelado contra la pared. Ash trató de forcejear para liberarse, pero se mantuvo firme, no pudo romperlo.

 **\- DETECTO HIELO EXTRAÑO. ESTE HIELO ES MÁS DENSO QUE EL QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LA NATURALEZA O EL QUE USAN LOS POKÉMON, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN ES MENOS FRÍO. TUS RIESGOS DE HIPOTERMIA Y QUEMADURAS POR CONGELACIÓN ESTÁN REDUCIDOS.** – El Pokédex no perdió el tiempo en comentar su actual estado de aprisionamiento en hielo.

Al mirar hacia el frente vio a la responsable: el hielo lo había disparado una chica de su edad con pelo negro, amarrado en coletas, y que llevaba un suéter que se vería muy raro para clima como este. Un vapor, del tipo que salía del frío en lugar del calor, emanaba de la punta de sus dedos, colocados como en gesto de pistola. A pesar de eso, Ash notó que parecía más asustada que amenazadora, como si estuviera sorprendida y le hubiera disparado por acto reflejo. Un momento, ¿hielo? Pero si ninguno de los Pokémon a los que se había enfrentado era de tipo Hielo. ¿Acaso había dos de ellas?

\- Vaya, alguien entra sin invitación. – dijo otra voz femenina, muy profunda.

Levantándose desde la silla al otro lado de la sala de control, se le aproximó la dueña de dicha voz. Una chica adolescente bastante alta, más incluso que Iris y probablemente que muchos adultos. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, con las puntas teñidas de verde en el flequillo. Y además…

Tenía también esas marcas en las mejillas, las que había visto en sí mismo y en unos cuantos, entre ellos aquella niña llamada Yellow. Sin embargo, Ash vio mucho de otra persona en ella cuando la vio: casi parecía una versión femenina de Red. Tenía los ojos de un tono más rojizo y los rasgos faciales más afilados, pero aun así, se veía vagamente familiar. Y Red, a su vez, tenía un gran parecido con otra persona: con él mismo.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – exigió saber, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Ash notó que su cara pasó de "furiosa" a "furiosa por preocupación" en solo un parpadeo. – ¿Dónde están Vedia y Evanna? ¡¿Qué hiciste con ellas?!

\- ¿Quiénes? – replicó él.

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron rendijas, y su mano empezó a brillar de púrpura, de una manera muy similar a cada vez que el Croagunk de Brock usaba Pinchazo Venenoso para frenarlo de sus hábitos. Estaba claro, ella era la bloodliner de tipo Veneno.

\- Habla. – Antes de que él dijera nada, ella le gruñó de frente, y un brillo marrón-naranja apareció en sus ojos. – ¿Qué hiciste con Vedia y Evanna? Las Bloodliners que dejé vigilando la planta, ¿qué les hiciste?

\- No sé de quiénes hablas. Pelee contra muchos Pokémon, pero no vi a nadie que no hubiera venido conmigo. – Ash de pronto se dio cuenta, la respuesta se le salió de la boca involuntariamente. Como si no hubiera podido evitarlo. Eso fue…

\- Muy bien, eso lo explica. – El brillo en los ojos de la chica desapareció, pero todavía lo miraba con furia. – Seguro lograste meterte mientras mi dulce Vedia y Evanna preciosa se hacían cargo de tus amigos. No importa.

Ash no le prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, pues estaba muy ocupado tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué había sido eso? Podría haber hablado y decir la verdad sin problemas, pero haber mencionado que no estaba solo, eso fue… un momento. ¿Sería una habilidad de bloodliner? ¿Similar a como él podía darles algo de poder adicional a sus Pokémon en ocasiones? Pero eso no era una habilidad relacionada con el tipo Veneno. ¿Acaso esta chica era como él, poseía dos bloodlines?

Por la esquina del ojo notó a la otra chica, la de Hielo, mirándolo confusa, y de repente sus ojos se ensancharon como si acabara de entrar en shock. La de Veneno no se percató de esto, su mano todavía estaba brillando de púrpura, y ya se disponía a usar Pinchazo Venenoso con él. Ash se tensó: quizás su bloodline en teoría debería hacerlo inmune a los ataques de tipo Veneno, pero no había sido golpeado por ningún ataque de esa naturaleza desde que regresó en el tiempo, así que no podía estar seguro. Y no tenía ganas de comprobarlo ahora.

Trató de iniciar algún movimiento, pero desde donde estaba no podía activar bien un Puño Incremento. ¿Y si intentaba un Ataque Rápido para patearla en la parte inferior del cuerpo? La doble bloodliner ya se veía lista para golpearlo, mientras la chica de hielo parecía estar a punto de querer decir algo, pero no podía. Por fortuna, la chica alta pareció finalmente darse cuenta de esto, y desactivó su ataque, volteándose hacia su compañera.

\- Aurora, ¿te pasa algo?

Aurora. Así que ese era el nombre de la chica de hielo. Ash se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía viéndolo con esa mirada de shock que tenía antes.

\- Te diría que te fueras del cuarto mientras lo mato, pero eso no resolvería lo del cuerpo…

\- No. No es eso, Belladonna. Es que… se parece a ti.

Las palabras fueron dichas en voz alta, causando que el rostro de Belladonna volviera a transfigurarse, esta vez de furia a confusión e intranquilidad. Ash sospechó que la suya estaría similar, pero con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, no tenía idea del aspecto que tendría su cara en ese momento.

\- Bueno, los dos tenemos pelo oscuro. – dijo mientras se agachaba un poco para verlo más de cerca. Alargó la mano para tocarle… ¿la oreja? – El lóbulo de tus orejas está despegado, y los dos tenemos estas… lo que sean, en las mejillas. Pero eso no prueba nada. Digo, a menos que fueses un bloodliner o algo. – Volvió a mirarlo fijamente, mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar. – Ahora, dime la verdad, ¿eres o no un bloodliner?

\- Sí, soy un bloodliner. No solo tengo la habilidad de hacer todo lo que puede hacer un Lucario, sino que además puedo incrementar la fuerza de mis Pokémon cuando lo necesito. Y cuando lo hago, mis ojos brillan, aparentemente.

Otra vez, la verdad se le salió de los labios. Belladonna dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él. Su cara ahora estaba totalmente conmocionada, como si acabara de descubrir algo que creía imposible. Aurora exhaló, cubriéndose la boca con las manos en shock. Aunque por un momento le pareció ver que estaba aliviada, como si se alegrara de haber descubierto este hecho antes de que Belladonna hiciera algo.

\- ¿Sabes quién es tu padre? ¿O fuiste criado solo por tu madre? – le preguntó Belladonna, mucho más calmada ahora. Y sin sus ojos brillándole por la bloodline.

Esta vez la verdad no se le salió por sí sola. Esta vez, las palabras salieron porque él lo eligió.

\- Solo conozco a mi mamá. – admitió Ash, mientras Belladonna volvía a acercársele, alargando la mano para tocarle la cara. Lo hizo con suavidad y curiosidad. Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en los marrones de él, tratando de ver todo lo posible. – De lejos te ves diferente de mí, pero lo que hay similar… en verdad ahí está. – Se dio la vuelta hacia Aurora, mirándola con inmensa gratitud. – Gracias, querida. De no ser por ti, hubiera cometido un terrible error.

Se dio otra vez la vuelta hacia él, con una sonrisa mucho más gentil, sin rastro de toda esa rabia que tuvo al inicio. Era casi espeluznante. Pero nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que seguiría después. Palabras que una vez que las dijera, no podrían borrárselas, jamás.

\- No puedo creer que estuve a punto de matar… a mi propio hermano.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en otra parte…**_

Al chocar su puño contra las garras de la intrusa, la cara de Evanna se tornó en una sonrisa demente. Había muy pocas cosas en la vida, después de todo, que pudieran igualar la adrenalina de una buena pelea, el intercambio de golpes y hundir sus puños en la carne de su oponente. Solo el amor podía estar a la misma altura de una buena pelea.

A su alrededor, sus Pokémon seguían peleando entre ellos, aunque ya empezaban a sentirse claramente agotados. Pronto terminarían, aunque ella ya sospechaba que pronto vendrían más peleas. No podía pensar en eso ahora: tenía que enfocarse en su oponente, en la chica que tenía enfrente. Todo lo que hacía un oponente en combate, sus técnicas, siempre revelaban algo sobre ellos, solo tenías que aprender en donde mirar. Una vez que lo hacías, una pelea podía ser la forma más pura de conversación que cualquier ser en el mundo podía proveer.

La chica, cuyo nombre no era importante y tampoco se lo había dicho, se movía con un enfoque muy agudo al atacar, aunque no se enfocaba en algo en específico, como superarla en fuerza, controlar su flujo, o desorientarla. Eso quería decir que a pesar de tener mucha práctica en combate, no había sido entrenada por un artista marcial humano, o por Pokémon de tipo Luchador que tenían una disciplina de combate específica. Su estilo parecía más basado en el instinto, salvaje pero a la vez controlado, y por la forma en como atacaba hacía que Evanna pensara que su oponente había sido entrenada por un Pokémon que usaba garras. La energía verde que aparecía en las manos de la otra chica solo reforzaba más esta teoría. Difícilmente era algo que pondría en su contra: un estilo como ese podría no tener mucho enfoque, pero también significaba que encontrarle alguna debilidad era mucho más difícil. Y eso hacía que la pelea fuera todavía más vigorizante. Las dos conectaron un arañazo y un puñetazo a la vez, Evanna sintió que la sangre le bajaba por la mejilla derecha, mientras su oponente volaba contra la pared.

Eso no era la gran cosa para ninguna de las dos: igual que los Pokémon podían soportar mucho más que eso y recuperarse más rápido, y difícilmente les quedarían cicatrices. Los Pokémon que conservaban sus cicatrices como medallas de honor lo hacían porque para ellos era mucho más difícil recibirlas que para los humanos. Y además, gracias a su piel humana, podían disipar el calor de manera más eficiente con el sudor. Los Pokémon eran capaces de soportar más el daño físico antes que fuera permanente, y los humanos podían soportar el calor de la batalla por mucho más tiempo. Ella, por supuesto, podía hacer ambas cosas, al igual que su oponente. Ni el calor ni el dolor detendrían esta pelea.

Tras otro intercambio de golpes, Evanna pudo ver a su oponente directo a los ojos. Solo fue por unos momentos, pero ese simple vistazo reveló mucho más que mil palabras. Esta chica era una huérfana que había perdido a su familia. Dos veces. Igual que Evanna había perdido a su madre, y a los dos padres que tuvo.

\- "¿Cómo murieron tus padres biológicos?"

No formuló esta pregunta vocalmente, no había tiempo para eso. Para lo único que tenía tiempo era para golpear el suelo diciendo "Aumento" (siempre se le hacía divertido decir esto al fortalecer sus puñetazos), al tiempo que esquivaba una ráfaga de Aliento de Dragón. Los escombros servían bien como escudo para eso.

¿Acaso habría sido como lo que le pasó a la familia que ella no podía recordar bien? ¿Víctimas de un tifón, como la tormenta que la dejó a ella huérfana (Urobuchi, así se llamaba, lo investigó en internet unos años después por curiosidad) o algún otro desastre natural? Pero luego, fue acogida por alguien más. Evitando otro arañazo y golpeándola, Evanna se preguntó quién podría haber sido el que la tomó bajo su custodia. Ella, por su parte, fue adoptada y criada por un artista marcial llamado Kyle Narec, que no era un nativo de Johto. Él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y no la rechazó cuando sus poderes de bloodliner quedaron al descubierto. ¿Acaso esta chica tuvo la misma suerte? Belladonna, Vedia y Aurora ciertamente no la tuvieron. Tras recibir una ráfaga de Aliento de Dragón en el pecho, miró a la chica a los ojos y se preguntó:

\- "¿Cómo quedaste huérfana dos veces?

Los ojos de alguien que había perdido a su familia dos veces eran distintos a los de alguien que solo la había perdido una vez. Ambas tenían los mismos ojos. Los ojos de una huérfana que consiguió una segunda oportunidad en la vida, y que también se la arrebataron después.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la sala de control…**_

\- Y dime, hermano, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Me avergüenzo de no habértelo preguntado antes. Ya sabes el mío: Belladonna, aunque si quisiera un apellido, podrías llamarme Belladonna Narec.

Algo de lo que Ash se había percatado cuando retrocedió en el tiempo, fue que Misty era un poco menos propensa a tener esos arranques de furia. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con cómo había resultado su vida en esta línea temporal, pero según podía recordar, las mujeres mayores eran un poco más calmadas y controladas de lo que solían ser Misty, May, Dawn, o Iris. Y en retrospectiva, Serena tampoco era tan propensa a cambios de humor repentinos. Quizás eso era común con las mujeres en el rango de cualquiera que fuese su edad, y Serena era solo la excepción a la regla.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Belladonna pasara tan rápido de querer matarlo a de pronto ponerse amigable con él, quizás no tuviera que ver nada con la edad. De nuevo, Misty nunca llegó a enterarse jamás de que tenía un hermano perdido o algo así, así que tal vez esto era una reacción normal. También parecía estar sonrojada al admitir que no sabía su nombre.

\- Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta. – Belladonna parpadeó al oír su respuesta, cosa que se le hizo rara. ¿Estaba mal que siempre dijera su pueblo natal por costumbre?

\- Vaya, nombre y pueblo natal… – Belladonna pareció algo confusa mientras pensaba en ello. – ¿Dónde es exactamente?

\- Pueblo Paleta se ubica al sur de Ciudad Viridian. Se le conoce por ser una población pequeña con tendencias liberales en las últimas décadas, más que otras áreas al sur de Viridian, aunque es mayormente conocido por ser el hogar del Profesor Oak, lo que podría ser un factor de sus tendencias políticas.

Ash se sorprendió de que esto no hubiera salido de los altavoces de su Pokédex. Fue Aurora, que se tapó la boca y se sonrojó avergonzada. Belladonna asintió tras asimilar la información, y Ash por su parte eligió ignorar los comentarios sobre política. A él eso no le interesaba en la vieja línea temporal, y tampoco en la actual. Lo único que sabía era que había rumores de que el representante de Pueblo Paleta coleccionaba Tarjetas de Entrenador, y que se gastaba el 70% de su salario del gobierno comprándose cajas enteras de ellas y ordenando otras muy raras online.

\- Así que mi hermanito es un chico del campo. – Belladonna le sonrió. Ash deseó que no lo llamara de ese modo, y menos con el diminutivo.

Solo porque tuvieran algunos rasgos físicos en común y compartieran algo de historia similar, eso no quería decir que fueran hermanos. Ella pareció aceptar esa idea demasiado pronto. Y no ayudaba, por supuesto, que todavía tenía el brazo congelado contra la pared, y aparentemente nadie tenía un picahielos a la mano en ese momento.

\- Yo soy de la ciudad. De esta ciudad, de hecho. – Al decir "esta ciudad" lo dijo con muy poco afecto. – Provengo del Old Cesspit.

Ash no supo qué decir a eso: ¿qué era el Old Cesspit? Por fortuna, Aurora pareció darse cuenta y rápidamente le respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

\- El Old Cesspit es la parte mala de Ciudad Gringy. Incluso en los viejos días era todavía peor que ahora. Está lleno de criminales, traficantes de drogas, miseria y prostitución. Aunque extrañamente, se le conoce también por tener buenos restaurantes, que están bien ocultos. – Otra vez se sonrojó y se tapó la boca tras dejar salir toda esa información de manera espontánea.

\- Sí, el lugar de verdad apesta. – dijo Belladonna, sin mucho amor por su lugar natal al parecer. – Como sea, ¿qué más necesitamos saber para conocernos mejor? Oh sí, ¿qué edad tienes? Yo tengo dieciséis.

\- "¿Dieciséis?" – pensó él. Ciertamente la estimaba al menos unos dos o tres años mayor. Ella pareció leerle la mente.

\- Sí, doy esa impresión a menudo.

\- Tengo quince. – dijo Ash. Quince, meses más, meses menos, sin mencionar el tiempo de su otra vida, pero él no iba a mencionar eso ahora, o nunca, si era posible. Sería demasiado raro.

\- Quince. Es decir que tienes la misma edad de mi querida Aurora.

Se volvió hacia la chica de hielo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa que era igual de amable que la que le dio a él (en el sentido de "no voy a lastimarte"), pero también había algo diferente en ella. Al volverse otra vez hacia él, Belladonna decidió retomar su anterior tren de preguntas.

\- Entonces, los dos fuimos criados por madres solteras. ¿La tuya también apestaba? – La última parte la dijo con tono de indiferencia y desprecio.

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió él de inmediato. No en esta vida, ni en la otra. Eso nunca.

Ella pareció sorprenderse por su respuesta, por lo repentina y por haber hablado tan fuerte. Claramente había golpeado un nervio sensible por el solo hecho de haberlo sugerido, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto.

\- Discúlpame, no debí preguntarlo de ese modo. Es solo que… mi mamá apestaba. También la de Vedia. Las de Aurora y Evanna murieron antes de conocerlas así que no podemos estar seguras, pero viendo el patrón no soy muy optimista. Entre nosotras cuatro, solamente tuvimos a un solo buen padre. Un artista marcial que tenía de carrera golpear a Gravelers en las montañas como entrenamiento para torneos. El hombre más amable del mundo aparentemente, pero una minoría extrema.

Parecía genuinamente arrepentida por haber asumido eso de su madre, y por lo menos se disculpó antes de explicarse. Una explicación bastante rara, considerando el hecho de que al parecer el único buen padre que tuvieron las cuatro (se preguntó dónde estarían las otras dos, a la vez esperando que Misty e Iris estuvieran bien) aparentemente golpeaba rocas vivientes para entrenar.

\- Entiendo. Como sea, sobre mi mamá… – Ash decidió seguir hablando. En ese momento no se le ocurría otra cosa sino tratar de ganar tiempo hasta que alguien lo encontrara. – Es la persona más dulce que conozco. Nunca conocí a mi papá, pero ella siempre estuvo conmigo. Es una excelente cocinera, y muy inteligente. Más que yo, al menos, y no es que eso sea muy difícil, pero eso no viene al caso. Siempre me apoyó en todo lo que hice, y si no fuera por ella, no sería quien soy ahora. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… – En ese momento, pensó en algunas cosas que pasaron en la vieja línea temporal, y algunas charlas que tuvo con ella después de eso. – Creo que tal vez podría haber estado algo resentida. No me lleva ni veinte años de edad, y tuvo que criarme ella sola. Pero creo que lo hizo bien, considerando todo.

Belladonna permaneció en silencio por un momento, mordiéndose ligeramente los labios, antes de volver a hablar.

\- Suena a que es… alguien muy agradable. Desearía que ella hubiese sido mi madre. Porque la mía, como dije, apestaba. Y mucho. – Respiró profundo antes de continuar. – Igual que tú, yo tampoco conocí a mi padre. Mi madre nunca habló mucho de él, solo dijo que era un tipo apuesto y tenía un acento que sonaba extranjero. Se fueron a la guardería una sola noche, y ella nunca más lo volvió a ver. Nueve meses después, ahí estaba yo. ¿Asumo que contigo fue igual?

Ash no estaba del todo seguro por qué usó ese término de "se fueron a la guardería". Él estaba seguro de que un lugar donde dejas niños pequeños para que los cuiden no se supone que se use como eufemismo. Pero eso no importaba, sí tenía su respuesta.

\- No lo sé… nunca supe cómo preguntarle. – le dijo. Tenía algo de tacto, al menos.

\- Intenta con algo de alcohol. Eso suelta los labios. – le dijo ella con toda la sombra de un Pulso Oscuro.

Ash se sintió ofendido por eso, ¿cómo se le ocurría que él fuese a emborrachar a su mamá? Además, eso tenía un 50/50 de posibilidades de averiguar algo de su padre que era mejor no saber (incluyendo un arranque de rabia y posiblemente cosas que su mente de cualquiera que fuese su edad en la línea temporal pasada podría no soportar) o que se pusiera a llamar por teléfono a gente al azar y contar historias embarazosas de él, si tuviera que adivinar.

\- Después de eso… la vida realmente apestaba. Esa mujer era una acaparadora compulsiva que nunca se deshacía de nada, y menos le importaba la limpieza. Tanto así que nuestra casa atraía a los Grimers.

\- ¿Grimers? En serio no podía ser tan malo… – Ash pensó que seguro tenía que estar exagerando.

Belladonna en respuesta golpeó la pared furiosamente, con su mano brillando de color púrpura y derritiendo el concreto en el lugar donde aterrizó su puño. Ash notó que su rostro de pronto se puso muy similar a aquella vez que May se puso furiosa cuando le robaron su pizza. Aurora pareció temblar al ver esto, pero no tanto como él (que agradeció que no lo golpearan). Cuando Belladonna volvió a hablar, lo hizo más rápido y más furiosa que antes.

\- ¡No tienes idea de lo horrible que era! ¡La única razón por la que alguien podría moverse adentro de esa maldita choza, era porque ellos se comían la basura y dejaban espacio para apenas arrastrarse ahí dentro! ¡Y si pudieras oírlos mientras lo hacían, murmurando, cantando y tragándose todo lo que podían toda la noche! ¡No podía dormir, porque siempre podía escuchar exactamente lo que decían, y si es que lo lograba solo tenía pesadillas! ¡Las únicas veces que podía estar lejos de ese maldito agujero era en la escuela, y esos horribles fenómenos de la naturaleza, si es que se les puede llamar así, hacían que me tuviera que quedar encerrada en mi casa porque se comían mi ropa! ¡A veces mientras la traía puesta! ¡Y no solo mi ropa, también mi mochila, junto con mi tarea enfrente de mí, y al Sr. Peludito, que me lo arrancaban de los brazos, y además…!

Se detuvo en lo que se le fue el aliento, y fue entonces que se percató de las miradas conmocionadas que le estaban dando Ash y Aurora. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y decidió bajar el volumen antes de continuar.

\- Perdón… – se disculpó, volviendo a abrir los ojos. Estaban más calmados ahora, pero todavía quedaba un vestigio de esa furia que demostró unos segundos antes.

\- No, perdóname tú. No debí decirlo así. – replicó Ash tratando de ser amable.

\- Como sea… cuando tenía once, fue que terminó echándome de casa. Se enteró de que me vieron besando a un par de hermanas. Resultó ser que sí había una cosa que mi mamá no querría conservar. – El rostro de Belladonna se puso pensativo al recordar esto. – Sabes, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué habrá sido de Annie y Oakley después de eso.

El hecho de que Belladonna se sintiera atraída por chicas no fue de mucha importancia para Ash. Podría tener problemas con que lo hubieran congelado contra la pared, y con que estuvieran haciendo terrorismo, pero no podían importarle menos sus preferencias amorosas. Para él, si los dos lados daban su consentimiento, lo demás era irrelevante, y él no iba a juzgarlas. Aunque sus pensamientos sí se detuvieron por un momento al oír sus nombres: Annie y Oakley. ¿Serían las mismas chicas que terminaron causándole la muerte a Latios en Alto Mare?

\- Lamento mucho escuchar eso. – dijo Ash con toda sinceridad. Pero ella movió la mano restándole importancia.

\- No lo lamentes, estoy mucho mejor desde que me alejé de esa mujer. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría podido conocer a mi querida Aurora, a mi dulce Vedia o a Evanna preciosa. – Sonrió ampliamente mientras Aurora comenzaba a sonrojarse. Fue entonces que Ash empezó a conectar las implicaciones de lo que Belladonna acababa de decir.

\- Espera, ¿cuál de todas es tu…?

\- Todas lo son. – Belladonna sonrió todavía más, y sus ojos pasaron de furia a una felicidad casi salvaje.

Con dos líneas temporales de memorias y aventuras, incluyendo, pero no limitadas a salvar al mundo, quedarse atrapado en islas desiertas, viajar a dimensiones alternas, montar en la espalda de Pokémon legendarios, ser parte de una película, ser casi arrastrado hacia el mundo de los espíritus, morir y volver a la vida, ver el fin mismo del tiempo y el espacio, conocer a varios cruzados encapotados, viajar en el tiempo y canalizar poderes mágicos del océano, Ash podía decir con toda certeza que esto sin duda era algo nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

La nueva compañera de batalla de Charmeleon voló lejos a una Nidorina que antes estaba a su nivel visual. Claramente estaba disfrutando de su nueva evolución, y de sus nuevos poderes. La Servine antes conocida como Snivy sonrió ampliamente al hacer su demostración.

\- Serv. _Vaya, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto._

Charmeleon rodó los ojos y luego rostizó a un enjambre de Spinaraks que se aproximaban con su Lanzallamas. Sí, por supuesto, la evolución era maravillosa y todos deberían hacerla. Por supuesto, no era cosa de que al hacer X cosa, aprender Y ataque o algo que fuera así de sencillo para evolucionar automáticamente. Excepto usando las piedras, pero eso no contaba. Servine noqueó por detrás a un Ariados usando As Aéreo, justo cuando un Nidoking venía cargando con un Ataque de Cuerno. Charmeleon lo agarró justo por allí, deteniéndolo en seco.

\- Ser… _Aun así, extraño que mis brazos solían ser un poco más largos._

Azotando al Nidoking contra el suelo duramente, Charmeleon se dio la vuelta y miró a Servine.

\- Char. _Mira, a veces tienes que sacrificar algo cuando evolucionas. La mayoría de las veces solo es que no podemos saltar al regazo de la gente o escondernos con facilidad. Los niveles de poder que ganas lo valen, te lo aseguro._

Servine todavía parecía estar algo molesta de que sus brazos ahora eran más pequeños. Charmeleon parecía listo para decirle algo más, pero su atención se desvió brevemente cuando oyó que algo se trepaba encima del Nidoking y le disparaba Picotazos Venenosos. Los esquivó sin problemas, y no se molestó en mirar atrás cuando un Weedle trató de matarlo.

Simplemente lo voló con un simple coletazo, sin dignarse a voltear, y fue entonces que su cuerpo entero empezó a brillar…

Servine parpadeó sorprendida, aunque para él era difícil ver eso mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar cambios, a hacerse más grande y fuerte, a sentir como las alas que perdió volvían a él. Pero sorprendentemente, al disiparse el resplandor, el recién restaurado Charizard no se veía feliz. No emitió ningún rugido de triunfo al haber recuperado su gran poder. Simplemente frunció el cejo, miró fijamente a Servine y gruñó lo siguiente:

\- _Ese, oficialmente, fue un Scolipede. No, espera, de hecho fue el temible Deathropod, el legendario azote de las almas. Ese Weedle nunca estuvo aquí, y yo no evolucioné después de volarlo de un coletazo._

Servine solo rodó los ojos ante su declaración.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, con Evanna e Iris…**_

Las dos ya estaban prácticamente contra las cuerdas. A su alrededor, sus seis Pokémon ya habían colapsado derrotados, así que la pelea había quedado una a una. La que golpeara más fuerte ahora, ganaría por todos. El puño de Evanna brillaba de poder puro, todo el poder que su bloodline le permitía utilizar con el Puño Incremento. Había ido cargando poder más y más en el transcurso de esta pelea. Su oponente puso los ojos en rendija, mientras empezaba a cargar su propia garra de energía para atacarla.

\- Aumento. – dijo Evanna simplemente, lista para dar el puñetazo definitivo…

\- ¡Yan! – Y justo en ese momento, un objeto verde brillante voló entre las dos, y la golpeó en la cara. No le hizo mucho daño, pero sí la hizo caerse hacia atrás.

Evanna levantó la mirada desde el suelo, y vio a un Yanma zumbando entre ella y su oponente. Qué raro, y también inesperado, e inoportuno. Su oponente pareció algo confundida de verlo, pero Evanna pudo ver que la realización iluminaba la cara de la chica como el sol naciente, antes de moverse hacia los Pokémon caídos, particularmente el dragón verde, con una mirada de preocupación.

Así que probablemente sabía de donde vino esa cosa, y confiaba en él, o en el que la había enviado, para que se hiciera cargo mientras ella chequeaba a sus Pokémon. Pero eso dejaba una pregunta sin contestar: ¿quién envió al Yanma? Si lo hizo alguien más, eso quería decir que esta chica no estaba sola… ¡y que Belladonna, Aurora y Vedia podrían tener problemas!

Evanna rápidamente se puso de pie, con una sensación de urgencia fluyendo por ella como una inundación. Si esta chica no venía sola, su familia podía estar en peligro. Se encargaría de esa peste de insecto primero, y después noquearía a la chica. Luego dejaría que Belladonna decidiera que hacer con ellos. Por ahora tenía que proteger a su familia. No podía dejarlos morir. No por tercera vez.

 _ **¡PSSSSSHHHHHHH!**_

Ese ruido resonó por el aire, seguido apenas milisegundos después por su horror. Y segundos después de su horror, se dio cuenta de que un Disparo de Seda acababa de pegarle su brazo contra la pared, lanzado por un Butterfree que acababa de venir volando detrás del Yanma.

 _ **Flashback, tiempo indeterminado…**_

 _Todo Pueblo Azalea explotó en una furia asesina aquel día. Eran recuerdos vagos, pero el momento en que esa fachada de amabilidad se rompió, pudo ver lo que había en los corazones de la gente de Johto. Todo fue por un acto de preocupación de parte suya, cuando tenía diez años, un acto de amabilidad que nadie pidió. Una mujer accidentalmente perdió el agarre del carrito de su bebé, y antes de darse cuenta el infante bajaba por la calle gritando._

 _Ella solo pasaba por allí, saliendo de una tienda de comestibles enfrente de su padre adoptivo, vestido con su uniforme de artes marciales color naranja, mientras él revisaba tediosamente que tuvieran todo. Ella actuó como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en esta situación, aunque años después se preguntaría si había alguna verdad oculta en este pueblito rural, que ella era la primera en actuar con su sentido de la moral lo suficiente para salir corriendo a detener el carrito, reaccionando ante los gritos de pánico del niño en su interior._

 _No se había dado cuenta de la cola de la criatura que estaba en el suelo cuando pasó por allí, pisándola cuando saltó usando toda su fuerza con las lecciones que su padre le había enseñado. Atrapó el carrito en el aire, deteniéndolo antes de que golpeara el tráfico, y de que el bebé saliera volando y se estampara contra el concreto, atrapándolo con su cuerpo. A su alrededor, todos los peatones la miraron como una heroína: había salvado al niño._

\- _Slow…_

 _Ese grito lento y grave de dolor, de la criatura a la que accidentalmente le pisó la cola al salvar al bebé, hizo que las caras de todos cambiaran de admiración a odio. Fue tan rápido, tan brusco, que era aterrador. Tan rápido que parecía antinatural. ¿Acaso esta era la verdadera cara de los habitantes de Pueblo Azalea? ¿De las personas del ambiente rural? ¿De los nativos de Johto? ¿Una máscara de amabilidad que ocultaba un odio infinito que podría explotar como si fuera un volcán de un momento a otro?_

 _Por supuesto, ella no pensaba en eso. Lo único que se preguntaba era por qué todas esas personas, que se veían tan amables, ahora la estaban viendo como si acabara de asesinar al bebé que había salvado. Y luego, su único pensamiento fue tratar de defenderse, cuando los peatones se le fueron encima con los puños alzados y gritando de odio por haber pisado la cola de ese Slowpoke. Tuvo una pequeña esperanza cuando oyó los gritos de la madre del bebé, que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando sintió un bolso golpearla detrás de la cabeza._

…

\- _Evanna… Evanna…_

 _A diferencia de aquellas voces, esta era amable. Era la de él. Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, se encontró con la mirada de su padre, ignorando la sensación de dolor que tenía en múltiples partes de su cuerpo por los golpes que recibió._

\- _Todo estará bien. – le dijo el hombre que estaba junto a ella gentilmente._

 _Era un hombre alto y musculoso, vestido con un gi color naranja, cinturón y muñequeras de color azul. Tenía el pelo negro y varias cicatrices en la cara, una de ellas era una con forma de X en la mejilla izquierda y otra una línea horizontal arriba de su ojo derecho. Tenía varios moratones por todo el cuerpo, esos eran recientes, igual que los que tenía ella._

\- _¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¡Yo solo quería ayudar, eso fue un accidente! – lloriqueó Evanna, mientras él extendía una mano sobre el hombro de ella._

\- _Sí, tienes toda la razón. Solo fue un accidente, tú no hiciste nada malo. Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Vámonos a otra parte, a donde sea._

\- _¿A dónde sea? – murmuró ella, y él asintió._

\- _¿Alguna vez Kyle Narec ha dicho una mentira? Ahora, vámonos de aquí antes que nos…_

\- _¡Allá está!_

\- _¡Agresora de Slowpokes!_

 _La turba enfurecida había vuelto: y esta vez con armas y Pokémon. No había ningún rastro de piedad en sus ojos, solo un deseo de causarles todo el daño que pudieran._

\- _¡Corre! – Su padre no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, ambos de inmediato echaron a correr tan rápido como podían._

 _Su mente recordó en ese momento el desenlace de esta historia. Para ser sincera, las memorias reprimidas no le dejaron saber lo que pasó después, solo que estaba corriendo, corriendo, y corriendo. Pero lo que sí recordaba, era un cierto sonido._

 _ ***¡PSSSSSHHHHHHH!***_

 _En ese momento no le dio importancia, mayormente porque estaba demasiado concentrada en huir tan rápido como podía, pero cuando se detuvo a buena distancia fue que finalmente se percató de que su padre no la había seguido, y jamás volvió. Lo único que supo fue que escuchó exactamente el sonido que conocía de haber visto a un Ariados capturar a un Pidgey para devorárselo, y así supo exactamente lo que le pasó a su padre._

 _Y al golpearla la realización, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un grito de dolor y desesperación._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

\- No otra vez… no otra vez… – Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, cegándola a como la estaban viendo ahora la chica dragón y los dos bichos.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Ash…**_

\- Y así fue como pasaron las cosas.

Belladonna era la única en el cuarto que no estaba sonrojada, luego de terminar de explicar cómo y por qué tenía tres novias. Aurora más que Ash, en cualquier caso, pues él solo estaba procesándolo todo. Tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que tendría que recordar todo esto para después, pues su Pokédex no había dado indicio de haber grabado nada. Y de hecho, el hecho de que la cosa estuviera tan inusualmente callada todo ese rato empezaba a ponerlo algo nervioso. Sin embargo, sí tenía algo que decir de toda la historia.

\- Pero… ¿no es ilegal estar en relaciones con varias personas a la vez?

\- Hermanito tonto, yo no me rijo por las leyes del hombre. – dijo Belladonna. Después se rio al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, como si se sintiera tonta. – Disculpa, quise decir, las leyes de los humanos. No importa lo que los humanos digan que es lo correcto. Ninguno de nosotros aquí somos humanos, así que no tenemos por qué seguir sus leyes. Además, ¿no has visto algunas de las ridiculeces que tienen como leyes? Es perfectamente legal serle infiel a tu cónyuge matrimonial mientras no te descubran, pero en el momento en que una pareja casada decide que quiere ser igual de cercana con una tercera persona como lo son uno con el otro, todos lo llaman inmoral y depravado. Dime cómo es que eso tiene sentido.

\- El adulterio y la bigamia todavía siguen siendo ilegales en Johto. – se le salió a Aurora de repente. De inmediato se sonrojó y se tapó la boca.

\- ¿Johto tiene más sentido que el resto del mundo? Pues bien, linda, entonces todo el mundo está hecho mierda y todos nos moriremos por un colapso de la realidad. – bromeó Belladonna sombríamente.

\- "Muy tarde para eso, chica que sigue creyendo que somos parientes. Eso ya ocurrió." – pensó Ash. Pero antes de seguir pensando en el fin del viejo universo, Ash decidió continuar la conversación, tratando de seguir ganando tiempo. – ¿Crees que estás por encima de la ley?

Por suerte, no se lo dijo en un tono como el de Elliot Stabler. Fue más una simple pregunta que una orden o una amenaza. Belladonna entonces se sintió obligada a responderle, y no atacarlo.

\- Sí. Todos lo estamos. Tú, yo y mi querida Aurora. No somos ni humanos ni Pokémon. Podemos hacer nuestras propias reglas, igual que ellos hacen las suyas.

\- ¿Y en qué parte de esas reglas dice que está bien invadir una planta de energía y provocar un desastre? – preguntó Ash. Belladonna guardó silencio por un minuto antes de contestarle.

\- Esta planta de energía es la que alimenta el equipamiento médico que mantiene a ese bastardo de Tokiomi con vida.

¿El padre de Aurora? Oyó que lo mencionaron durante la historia de Belladonna, así que Ash no necesitaba un recordatorio del por qué lo odiaban tanto. Pero llegar tan lejos…

\- De acuerdo. Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Tokiomi está en un hospital que recibe su energía principal de esta planta?

\- Recibe toda su energía de aquí. Vedia cortó los cables de la fuente secundaria. – Belladonna rápidamente aclaró una potencial falla en su plan antes que Ash pudiera señalársela. Dejando de lado esos pocos segundos que logró ganar, todavía tenía otras opciones.

\- Me imagino que debe estar metido en una de esas máquinas llenas de tubos, paquetes con fluido y monitores que empiezan a pitar cuando te mueres, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy segura que esas cosas tienen nombre. – replicó ella. Por desgracia para Ash, Brock no estaba aquí para decirles la marca y el modelo, y el Pokédex tampoco parecía querer decir nada.

\- Entonces, decidiste invadir la planta y cortar la energía, así no tendrá las máquinas para mantenerlo vivo mientras le hacen la cirugía. ¿Qué hay de poner en peligro a todos los demás que están ahí?

\- En este momento solo unos pocos aparte de él están en peligro de muerte. Y además, la mayoría de los que están en ese hospital terminaron allí por tomar o fumar demasiado. Créeme, hermanito, no soy un monstruo. Esperé hasta que lo sacaron de la clínica especializada en tratamiento de cáncer, hasta que lo llevaron a este hospital que se especializa en tratar a gente que se dañó a sí misma por abuso de drogas y malos estilos de vida.

\- "Eso no te hace mucho mejor que él." – pensó Ash, pero no quiso arriesgarse a decirlo en voz alta. – Mira, Tokiomi es un sujeto horrible, eso no lo voy a discutir. ¿Pero esto no es ir demasiado lejos?

Ash formuló su pregunta de manera tan amable como pudo. No le respondieron de inmediato, y en esa pausa notó que de hecho Aurora parecía algo insegura de sí misma. Belladonna, sin embargo, ya tenía una respuesta lista.

\- Hermanito… ¿alguna vez has perdido a alguien? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien que te importa sufriendo por culpa de las acciones de alguien más? Tu vida fue mucho más fácil que la mía, y supongo que no puedo ni debería guardarte rencor por eso. Siempre me dijeron que el trabajo de los hermanos mayores es proteger y cuidar de los menores, después de todo. Sin embargo…

Belladonna alargó el brazo tanto como pudo, sin apuntarle a él ni a Aurora. El miembro comenzó a brillar con la energía del Pinchazo Venenoso mientras comenzaba a hablar con un tono que Ash había escuchado antes. Pero no en ella…

\- Cuando sientas esa emoción, y espero que nunca lo hagas, solo hay una respuesta. Tienes que castigar al responsable, sin piedad. Tienes que hacer que los que lastimaron a tus seres queridos sientan todo el dolor que les causaron, con intereses. Tokiomi traicionó a Aurora de la peor manera posible, la lastimó peor que cualquier herida física. Un hombre como él no merece caminar por esta tierra, ni tampoco morir en paz. Merece morir sofocándose de todo el alquitrán que tiene acumulado en sus venas, como un atasco de tráfico en Ciudad Saffron.

Ash sabía de lo que Belladonna estaba hablando. Esa emoción de ira que ponía en sus palabras… Ash ya la había experimentado antes…

…

 _ **\- PRIMEAPE DETECTADO EN EL AIRE. TRAYECTORIA DE ATERRIZAJE DESCONOCIDA, COORDENADAS EXACTAS DE DESTINO Y POSIBILIDADES DE SUPERVIVENCIA INCALCULABLES CON INFORMACIÓN ACTUAL. RECOMIENDO CONSULTAR AL EQUIPO ROCKET PARA ARREGLAR LAS DEFICIENCIAS**_ _._

 _-_ _Ash… ese era nuestro Primeape_ _._

 _\- Nada mal, Pikachu, nada mal. Ese Primeape se veía prometedor, pero si salió volando así de fácil, no debía ser tan bueno después de todo. Regresa._

 _\- Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué has hecho últimamente? ¿Planeas tomar un atajo a la Liga Pokémon derrotando a unas bellezas descerebradas? No, espera, si eso ya lo hiciste._

…

Aquella vez, cuando Paul voló a su Primeape hacia el cielo, hacia su posible muerte. Esa misma furia, la misma que Misty le dijo que no era normal para él, y tenía razón, no lo era, en esta o en cualquier otra línea temporal, era la misma que sentía Belladonna. De algún modo, eso echaba más peso a su teoría de que hubiera parentesco entre los dos más que su cabello, sus lóbulos de las orejas o las marcas de sus mejillas. Y eso… eso lo preocupaba.

Claramente, su rostro reaccionó a sus emociones, ya que pudo oír que Aurora dio un pequeño soplido de preocupación, y Belladonna, aunque dudando un poco, caminó lentamente hacia él, y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

\- Sí sabes lo que se siente, ¿verdad? – le dijo.

No era una pregunta, era un hecho. Ash no pudo reaccionar, si siquiera podía hablar. Solo se perdió en la sensación, mientras sus recuerdos hacían que una lágrima solitaria le rodara por la mejilla.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Belladonna en un tono muy empático, limpiándole la lágrima con su pulgar. Una sombra traspasó sus ojos brevemente, invisible para los demás, pues en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en las mil maneras posibles de castigar a quienquiera que le hubiese hecho daño a su recién descubierto hermanito.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, con Misty y Vedia…**_

Misty yacía en el suelo, forcejeando para liberarse de la sombra que la sujetaba con fuerza. Se encontraba totalmente sola, exceptuando a Vedia, que estaba de pie frente a ella con una expresión vacía, que no era ni neutral, pero tampoco hacía ver nada como ira, satisfacción o algo. No había ningún Pokémon fuera de sus Pokébolas, todos habían sido regresados. Solo estaban ellas dos, y ella era la que estaba dominada.

\- ¿Por qué interfieres con nuestro objetivo? – le preguntó Vedia. Como no le respondió de inmediato, continuó. – Tú eres como nosotras, y no lo digo solo porque tengamos habilidades de bloodliner. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Ya has visto lo que el mundo piensa de nosotros. Lo que la humanidad ve. Fuiste rechazada por tu familia. ¿Hace cuánto? No puede ser mucho tiempo. Yo antes veía esos mismos ojos al mirarme al espejo.

\- ¿Al espejo? Ja, bueno, tal vez si tuviera doce años. Eres algo bajita. – dijo Misty con algo de sarcasmo. La expresión facial de Vedia se tornó en un ligero fastidio por el comentario.

\- Belladonna piensa que mi falta de estatura, un rasgo hereditario común en mi familia, es adorable.

La cara de la otra bloodliner se enfurruñó ligeramente. Misty no estaba en posición para juzgarla, después de todo, ella no estaba interesada en el atractivo de otras chicas.

\- Tal vez en algún momento, no me veía a mí misma como humana. Quizás todavía no lo hago. Pero, ¿sabes? Recientemente… no puedo evitar ver las cosas de manera diferente. Bajo una luz mejor.

Una luz llamada Ash Ketchum, que parecía hacer que todas las cosas fueran mejor con su sola presencia. Esa alegría que irradiaba, esa amabilidad y optimismo que se reflejaba en todo y todos a su alrededor, incluyéndola a ella.

\- Interesante. – dijo Vedia en un tono genuinamente sorprendido. – Asumo que conociste a alguien que te quiere y tú le correspondes. ¿Tienes a tu propia Belladonna entonces?

\- "¡No tengo una novia!" – pensó Misty, sonrojándose. Pero si reemplazara lo de Belladonna por Ash, entonces…

\- Es decir que tu Belladonna te llevó a la conclusión de que la humanidad no es tan mala como creías, mientras que la mía me hizo darme cuenta de que puedo existir como algo diferente de la humanidad. Fascinante, pero al final de cuentas, tu conclusión es la equivocada.

\- _¿Equivocada? ¿Piensas que mirar a los demás, creer que hay bondad en ellos, que pueden cambiar y ser mejores, es la conclusión equivocada? ¡Discúlpame, pequeña niña, pero no puedo dejar que nadie use eso como pretexto para lastimar a otros!_

Misty miró a su alrededor, insegura de quién o de dónde provino esa voz. No era la suya, y tampoco era la de Vedia. Ella también parecía tan confusa como Misty, como si también la hubiera escuchado. Segundos más tarde, un destello de luz apareció de la nada enfrente de ellos, materializándose en una persona, y antes que Vedia pudiese responder, la recién llegada levantó una mano, y envió a Vedia volando hasta el otro lado del pasillo, estrellándola contra una pared.

Misty sintió que las sombras que la sujetaban al suelo finalmente se aflojaban, permitiéndole volver a ponerse de pie y mirar a la persona que la acababa de salvar. Era otra chica, unas cuantas pulgadas más baja de estatura que ella aunque no tanto como Vedia. Tenía cabello y ojos de color púrpura claro, y llevaba una camiseta blanca con botones amarillos y encajes en los bordes, y unos pantalones púrpuras y zapatos negros.

\- _Entonces, la chica que acabo de mandar a volar, ¿ella es la que está provocando este apagón?_

La boca de la chica se movía, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Era más como si la voz le sonara dentro de la cabeza a Misty, igual que las piezas fue que se dio cuenta: esta chica era telepática.

\- Una de ellas, pero no es la que controla a los… espera, ¿cómo es que…?

 _\- No puedo hablar físicamente, pero puedo usar mi bloodline para comunicarme telepáticamente. Me llamo Anabel. –_ Estiró la mano ofreciéndole un apretón. Misty inmediatamente le correspondió el gesto, después de todo acababa de salvarle la vida.

\- Misty. Y gracias por salvarme.

El sonido de unos pasos de pronto llamó la atención de las dos. Al mirar de nuevo por el pasillo se dieron cuenta de que Vedia volvía a estar de pie, y parecía muy molesta.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la sala de control…**_

 _ **¡BAM!**_ La puerta sonó fuerte cuando algo del otro lado la golpeó con dureza. Los tres intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

\- Está cerrada. – dijo Belladonna.

Quienquiera que fuese, o no la oyó o no le importó, pues de inmediato golpeó otra vez, con más fuerza. Al tercer golpe, la puerta finalmente cedió y se rompió la cerradura, dejando entrar al grupo completo. Posado a cuatro patas y con la cola alzada y echando chispas, Pikachu parecía listo para lanzarse como el viento en cualquier segundo. Detrás de él, Starmie brillaba como la estrella de la esperanza. Junto a Starmie había una Servine, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de determinación. Y encima de todos ellos, un Charizard, sacando las garras de manera amenazadora y exhalando llamas por las quijadas. A juzgar por cómo estaba inclinado quedaba claro quién había sido el que rompió la puerta.

Un minuto, ¿Servine y Charizard? ¿Acaso serían…? ¿De qué se perdió? Pikachu se quedó viendo en shock a su entrenador y al ver su predicamento inmediatamente se volteó a ver a Aurora y Belladonna, furioso y empezando a aumentar las chispas.

\- ¡Pikapi! _Muy bien, no sé lo que pasa aquí, o por qué Ash está congelado contra la pared, pero ustedes dos deben ser las responsables. ¡Coman voltios!_

Sin dudarlo les disparó el Atactrueno. Aurora, por reflejo, apuntó con sus dedos haciendo un gesto de pistola, disparándole su Rayo de Hielo. Los dos ataques colisionaron, cancelándose uno al otro. Segundos después los otros Pokémon se lanzaron a la carga: Servine se fue con Hoja Afilada para sacarle el brazo del hielo con un corte limpio, mientras Charizard se lanzaba contra Belladonna con las Garras de Metal brillándole con furia. Ella se vio forzada a bloquear con sus propias manos, brillando con Pinchazo Venenoso. La chica temblaba, mientras trataba de evitar que Charizard la aplastara, y quizás solo estaba de pie en ese momento ya que estaba usando las piernas para apoyarse en la pared y evitar que la aplastara.

Por fin libre, Pikachu lo miró con una mezcla de alivio, preocupación y rabia, al igual que Servine. Starmie no se les sumó, aunque probablemente solo estuviera demasiado confundida para reaccionar a algo tras haber hecho esa entrada dinámica.

\- ¡Pikapi! _¡¿_ _Ash Ketchum, quieres explicarme qué pasa aquí?! ¡Te dejo solo unos minutos, y te encuentro congelado contra una pared y con una… versión femenina de Red, o de John Archer, o incluso de ti…!_

. Es complicado. – Ash decidió explicarle todo después con calma. Ahora mismo no había manera sencilla de explicarle que había terminado congelado contra una pared por culpa de una de las novias de su (posiblemente) hermana mayor.

Y hablando de dicha novia, esta saltó hacia el cuello de Charizard colgándosele de la espalda y parecía estar preparada para echarle un Rayo de Hielo. Charizard no pareció sentirse intimidado, solo le gruñó y giró la cabeza en su dirección. Tomando ventaja de la distracción, o tal vez creyendo que su novia podría estar en peligro, Belladonna se lanzó a morderle el brazo a Charizard. Probablemente con un Colmillo Venenoso. Charizard volteó la mirada hacia ella y parecía listo para soltarle en toda la cara un Lanzallamas por ese atrevimiento. Ash estuvo a punto de gritarle que no lo hiciera (no podía garantizar que recibir un Lanzallamas a quemarropa fuera tan inofensivo como lo era para él en la línea temporal anterior), pero fue innecesario, ya que en ese momento, un Golbat envuelto en energía azul llegó volando y atacó a Charizard en el pecho.

El golpe imprevisto lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, liberando de su agarre a Belladonna. Charizard miró furioso al murciélago, sacudiéndose el brazo donde lo habían mordido, aunque sin signos de envenenamiento. Aurora, que por el golpe se cayó de la espalda de Charizard, ahora estaba en medio de todos ellos. Pikachu y Servine la vieron con ojos asesinos, listos para soltarle encima toda la carga de un Atactrueno o una Tormenta de Hojas.

Golbat dejó salir una serie de chirridos que Ash no tenía la menor idea de lo que podrían significar. Una amenaza de que no se atrevieran a lastimar a su ama (y este no parecía estar poseído como el resto de los que había visto), una sugerencia de que se fueran corriendo hacia las colinas (¿cuáles colinas?), o quizás con suerte una oferta para intercambio de recetas de Pokéblocks. Belladonna sonrió cuando su Golbat dejó de chirriar, y Ash tuvo un presentimiento de que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Estos son tus Pokémon? Son bastante fuertes. Por supuesto, no esperaría menos de ti, querido hermanito.

Con la última palabra, Charizard, Servine y Pikachu se voltearon a verlo, todos con idénticas expresiones de confusión y shock. ¿Escucharon mal? ¿Acaso ella lo llamó "hermanito"?

\- ¿Estás planeando competir en las Ligas Pokémon? Hmm, no puedo evitar pensar que a la final eso solo te traerá dolor, pero bueno, tal vez sea mejor que lo compruebes por ti mismo. O quizás solo es mi propia actitud pesimista, qué más da. Pero hasta entonces, te estaré animando. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, no tenemos más razón para permanecer aquí. Él ya está muerto después de todo.

Aurora bajó la mirada ante esa revelación. Ash casi sintió que la quijada se le caía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan laxa al decir algo como eso?

\- Ser… _¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!_ – preguntó Servine. Pikachu y Charizard también compartían su confusión.

\- Fue un placer conocerte, hermanito. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Y con estas alegres palabras, Belladonna corrió hacia Aurora, que tenía un Shellder en sus brazos que debió sacar cuando nadie la estaba viendo. En el momento en que la tocó, las dos empezaron a brillar en una luz, y desaparecieron de la vista. Ya una vez fuera de vista, se habían teletransportado solo en busca de sus dos otras compañeras antes de abandonar por completo la instalación. El cuarteto había dejado la planta, y con ellas fuera, lo único que quedó fue un montón de Pokémon tipo Veneno por todas partes, confundidos e inseguros de cómo llegaron allí.

\- ¿Char? _¿Qué rayos?_

\- ¡¿Pi!?" _¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!_

\- ¿Shellder puede usar Teletransportación? – preguntó Ash.

 **\- SON CASOS RAROS, PERO ES POSIBLE ENSEÑÁRSELOS. SHELLDERS CON TELETRANSPORTACIÓN FUERON USADOS EN LA GUERRA DURANTE CIENTOS DE AÑOS, INCLUSO DURANTE LAS GUERRAS ENTRENADOR-GUARDIÁN. AUNQUE SE HA PERDIDO LA PRÁCTICA EN LOS ÚLTIMOS VEINTE AÑOS.** – Y por fin el Pokédex se dignaba a hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste la última media hora? – preguntó Ash mirándolo con fastidio

\- **EN SILENCIO. EL DRAMA FAMILIAR ES DURO INCLUSO SIN QUE INTERVENGA UN SISTEMA TAN INTELIGENTE COMO YO.**

Ash rodó los ojos, pero igual, ya no tenía nada más que pudiera hacer en ese lugar. Indicándoles a todos que se fueran de allí, decidió contarles a todos por el camino, mientras iban en busca de sus amigas

El darles a todos una explicación en detalle de todo lo que pasó con Belladonna mantuvo la mente de Ash bien ocupada mientras corrían por los pasillos, sin que fuese muy necesaria la ocasional aparición de los Pokémon de tipo Veneno que los atacaban confundidos (el 80% de las veces) o solo les preguntaban cómo podían salir de ahí (el otro 20%).

\- ¿Pikapi? _Entonces, ¿ella realmente es tu…? –_ le preguntó Pikachu, sin poder completar la gran pregunta. Enfrente de ellos, Charizard le rugió a un Gloom que se les atravesó en el camino, y salió corriendo llorando.

\- Para ser honesto, compañero… no tengo idea. Mucho de lo que dijo, su apariencia… tal vez lo sea, tal vez no. Pero si realmente es mi hermana, ¿dónde quedan entonces Red, o John Archer? Diablos, si hasta podría incluir a Ritchie en esto si lo piensas bien.

\- Pika… _Ash, pero él tiene el pelo castaño… –_ Pikachu le dio una mirada. ¿Estaría desvariando por todo lo que pasó?

\- Sí, ya lo sé, pero yo no tengo los ojos rojos. Y acuérdate de May y Max, ellos tienen pelo castaño y negro respectivamente, ¿no? – Y por alguna razón, Ash en ese momento se abstuvo de mencionar que, al parecer, él era el hermano menor de los dos.

El sonido de un aleteo acercándose por el pasillo captó la atención de Ash. Charizard parecía estar listo para rostizar a cualquiera que se le atravesara, y se decepcionó un poco de ver que quienes aparecieron fueron Iris, Butterfree y Yanma, que inmediato salieron volando hacia él. Bueno, los insectos lo hicieron, Iris solo corrió.

\- ¡Iris! – gritó Ash de alegría al ver que se encontraba con vida.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, no era para menos alegrarse de que su amiga, su compañera de viaje unovana, su… no estaba seguro de qué otra palabra agregar, pero lo importante era que se encontraba sana y salva. Iris también sonrió al verse cara a cara, mientras Butterfree volaba cerca de él y Yanma se ponía a revolotear como un pequeño aeroplano viviente muy feliz.

\- Oh, qué bien, estás a salvo. Discúlpame, estuve peleando con una chica vestida de naranja por un largo rato. – le explicó. Ash en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Iris tenía muchas marcas de golpes por todas partes, y de inmediato sintió la urgencia de preguntarle si no la habían lastimado. Pero ella pareció darse cuenta de su preocupación antes que dijera nada. – Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí. – le dijo con firmeza, aunque no tenía ni un deje de molestia por su insistencia.

Era extraño, parecía mucho más apreciativa de ello de lo que él asumió que lo estaría, al menos considerando la edad que ella tenía cuando se conocieron (Ash siempre asumió que tenían más o menos la misma edad, pero esa no era una medida viable).

\- ¿Tú estás bien? – le preguntó Iris después de un momento.

\- Bueno…

Ash no estaba seguro de cómo responderle a eso. Tenía una idea vaga de lo que quería decir (que era mucho), pero no le salían del todo las palabras. Pero antes de poder decir más, una luz de teletransportación apareció frente a ellos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Eran dos chicas, pero no eran Belladonna y Aurora, como si hubiesen vuelto para darle un abrazo de despedida o algo por el estilo. Eran Misty, y…

\- "¿Anabel?"

Ese fue el primer nombre que le vino a la mente cuando vio a la chica de pelo morado claro teletransportarse junto a Misty. Asumiendo que Misty no tuviera esa habilidad (y estaba seguro de que así era), debió ser ella la que las teletransportó a ambas. Definitivamente se parecía a ella, no veía ninguna diferencia notable que la distinguiera de la Anabel que él recordaba. ¿Pero por qué estaba aquí? Eso casi parecía… como planeado. Claro, podía recordar que no se encontraba entre los Cerebros de la Frontera de Batalla que mencionó Scott durante el torneo, pero… ¿podía ser ella realmente? O tal vez solo fuese alguien que se parecía a ella: él no era el único que se había topado con duplicados de sí mismo: recordó que la prometida de James y Jessie eran casi idénticas una a la otra (¿estaría tratando de encerrar a James en esa mazmorra todavía?). Por fortuna, antes que sus pensamientos divagaran más, Misty decidió hablar.

\- Creo que debería presentarlos. – les dijo, notando la mirada confusa de Ash y la de sospecha de Iris. – Ella es Anabel, me salvó de una chica bloodliner que podía controlar sombras.

Eso lo confirmaba, definitivamente era Anabel. La aludida les sonrió.

\- _No fue nada. Solo hacía lo correcto, quería ayudar._

La voz de la chica hizo eco dentro de su cabeza. Sonaba muy parecida a las voces de los Pokémon legendarios que hablaban con telepatía, comparados con Meowth que era capaz de vocalizar su dialecto. Iris pareció confundida de oír esa voz, así que Anabel continuó.

\- _Antes podía hablar, pero ahora ya no. Sin embargo, puedo utilizar los poderes de mi bloodline para comunicarme telepáticamente. Misty me dijo que ustedes también son bloodliners, ¿es verdad? Nunca antes había conocido a otros que fueran como yo._

\- Sí, lo somos… – dijo Ash simplemente, todavía algo sorprendido. Anabel lo miró confundida.

\- _¿Te pasa algo? Pareces confundido por alguna razón, y también sorprendido._

\- ¿Eh? – Esa sola línea de Anabel, si bien no tan directa como podría serlo Iris, lo tomó desprevenido. Ella se sonrojó, pero prosiguió.

\- _Soy capaz de percibir las emociones de la gente a mi alrededor. Tus emociones parecen estar… tensas por alguna razón. Ya lo estaban cuando llegué, pero pareció aumentar cuando escuchaste mi nombre. ¿Acaso me conoces? –_ le preguntó. Ash entretanto, trató de improvisar alguna respuesta que no sonara demasiado extraña.

\- Oh, no es nada. Solo que… me recordaste a una amiga de la escuela. Hasta tenían el mismo nombre, así que me sorprendí un poco. – le respondió.

\- Entonces… ¿puedes leer las mentes? – intervino Iris, algo intranquila. Anabel se puso algo pálida.

\- _¡No_ _! Bueno… de hecho sí puedo, pero tengo que concentrarme para poder hacerlo. Es decir, no puedo simplemente acercarme a alguien y espiarle la cabeza para robarle sus números de pin, ¿verdad?_

\- ¿Números de pin? – inquirió Iris. Ash también estaría algo interesado, aunque fuese solo porque su Pokédex una vez mencionó algo al respecto de pasada.

\- Eso no tiene importancia ahora. – intervino Misty. – Como sea, Anabel, ¿tienes alguna responsabilidad en este lugar?

A Ash no se le escapó que Misty había hecho esa pregunta como si quisiera intencionalmente cambiar el tema, aunque no tenía idea de en qué dirección querría ir con eso, o por qué motivo.

\- _No realmente. Lo único que tengo es la casa de mi tío. Técnicamente podría ponerla bajo un fondo de confianza, ya que mi tío era mi guardián legal y un veterano de guerra, pero no sé si quisiera irme. No se me ocurre qué podría hacer en un viaje, y no puedo pelear en las Ligas Pokémon si no tengo voz._

La última parte la dijo con un tono algo triste, aunque era más de aceptación de la realidad que otra embargo, las últimas palabras hicieron pensar a Ash en esos comentarios que hizo Belladonna acerca de la Liga Pokémon. ¿Por qué, qué querría decir con eso?

\- Bueno, quizás puedas pensar en algo después, cuando estés con nosotros. – declaró Misty dándolo por hecho. Los ojos de Anabel se ensancharon ante esto, al igual que los de Iris. Ash estuvo seguro de que tendría exactamente la misma expresión. – ¿Qué me ven, es que yo no puedo invitar a alguien?

Esa última parte sonó un poco más como la vieja Misty, algo dura y gruñona. Un poco nostálgico tal vez, pero de cierto modo tranquilizador. Ash negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no es eso. Solo fue inesperado, es todo.

Ya sin su expresión agresiva, Misty volteó otra vez a ver a Anabel, que parecía estar lista para hacer algunas preguntas más antes de tomar una decisión final respecto a si los querría acompañar o no. Pero en ese momento se empezaron a oír sirenas aproximándose, asustando a Iris y rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos de Anabel.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos puedes teletransportarte? – le preguntó Misty rápidamente a Anabel, que tenía una expresión pensativa. La forma más rápida de resolver la pregunta de su querría venir con ellos sería comprobar si los sacaría de allí antes que llegara la policía.

\- _Lo suficiente. –_ les dijo con una sonrisa. Eso lo dijo todo: se habían ganado una nueva compañera de viaje, y gracias a ella se salvarían de terminar arrestados por estar en la escena de un crimen.

\- ¡Esperen, falta mi Sliggoo! – gritó Ash mientras él y Misty retornaban a sus Pokémon antes de hacer su escape.

Por suerte para ellos, la teletransportación de Anabel era instantánea, así que lograron volver junto con el dragón de Ash. Un policía que lo había encontrado ya estaba a punto de llamar a la unidad Drowzee más cercana, pero al darse la vuelta, se había dado cuenta de que el dragón babosa y la mochila que estaba vigilando se habían desvanecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Un escape limpio, por los pelos.

* * *

 _ **Cuartel General del Equipo Rocket…**_

Oculta en una cordillera montañosa que ocupaba gran parte de la frontera Kanto-Johto, el Equipo Rocket tenía su base principal. Estaba muy bien protegida, pocos sabían de su ubicación y todavía menos se les ocurriría siquiera intentar atacarla, si es que creían tener una oportunidad de hacer eso. Pero la seguridad del cuartel general no era lo que en ese momento ocupaba la mente de Giovanni. En vez de eso, eran dos cosas específicas.

Una de ellas, había recibido un reporte de uno de los proyectos científicos a los cuales el Equipo Rocket estaba proveyendo fondos. Algo sobre clonación, y al parecer había tenido cierta medida de éxito en ello. Después pensaría en eso. El otro asunto, sin embargo, era mucho más urgente.

Jessie, James y Meowth le habían enviado fotografías del final de un reciente incidente en la planta de energía de Ciudad Gringy. La prensa culpó públicamente al proyecto de la presa de Ciudad Giva, por los Pokémon que atacaron la planta: aquellos que no estaban hechos de toxinas estaban furiosos por haber sido desplazados de sus hábitats por las construcciones, y los que sí lo estaban se habían quedado sin la vegetación que producían las toxinas que ellos necesitaban para alimentarse y vivir. El hecho de que culparan a Ciudad Giva por esto era algo divertido, pero gracias a Jessie y James él sabía la verdad.

Era bueno saber que su chico bloodliner había estado actuando de la manera que él esperaba, pero este incidente le abría un nuevo frente de posibilidades. Después de todo, había alguien con quien todavía tenía una importante charla pendiente, y era tiempo de cambiar eso. Tenía muchas preguntas sin responder.

Un par de guardias asintieron antes de apartarse e insertar un par de llaves idénticas en dos cerraduras al mismo tiempo. La puerta que vigilaban se deslizó abierta, y él atravesó. La habitación estaba oscura, salvo por el resquicio de luz que pasaba por la puerta antes de cerrarse, pero rápidamente se encendieron las luces para revelar a su invitado especial. Quién más si no, Felgrand, lleno de golpes por todas partes, y había permanecido en este lugar desde que se lo trajeron. Ahora estaba frente a él, y era tiempo de que le diera las respuestas que buscaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo secamente. Era un hueso duro de roer, pero al menos era algo bueno que todavía no hubiera perdido la cordura.

\- Oh, solo poseer una gran fortuna y poder, igual que todos. – replicó Giovanni, mostrándole una fotografía de Ash.

\- Sí, ese fue el bloodliner entrometido que arruinó mi operación. – masculló Felgrand. – ¿Qué hay con él? No tengo idea de quién puede ser su madre si lo que quieres es jugar al viejo juego del chantaje con un rehén. ¿O estarás más interesado en tal vez enviarle a una de tus lindas agentes para seducirlo y llevarlo a una trampa?

En respuesta, Giovanni sacó una segunda foto, la imagen más clara de Belladonna que esos tres lograron conseguirle. Dicha imagen se la llevaron sus mejores genios de computadora para ampliarla lo mejor posible, así que podía verse con mucha claridad. A Felgrand no se le escaparía ningún detalle, y eso lo haría callarse en un parpadeo. O por lo menos, con la idea de enviar a una agente a seducir al muchacho.

\- ¿Qué pasa, el bloodliner tiene una hermana o algo? Seguramente es igual de moles…

Felgrand de repente se paró en seco al ver más de cerca la imagen. Su shock se tornó en miedo, un miedo como el de cualquier persona que estuviese mirando a la muerte cara a cara, y que esta fuese inevitablemente a tomarlo entre sus garras sin que pudiera impedirlo, de una manera horrible y dolorosa.

\- No… no puede ser…

\- ¿Entonces, ya la has visto antes? – presionó Giovanni.

\- No debería haber nadie así, ya no. ¡Yo la maté! ¡La matamos entre todos hace años, yo y todos los demás, A, B, C, D, y G! ¡No puede estar con vida, la clonación humana es imposible!

Los Siete Hermanos de Orre, todos nacidos en orden alfabético del mayor al menor. Felgrand era el hermano de la F, y el hermano de la E era el único de los siete que no era un criminal. Llamarse por sus iniciales era una forma de abreviatura que usaban, y también una regla implícita de un pacto de no delatarse entre ellos. Él había mantenido su palabra. Pero al parecer, el honor entre ladrones era una molestia cuando dicho honor no se respetaba entre los de tu propio gremio de ladrones.

Y en cuanto a la parte de la clonación, era algo irrelevante, pero por supuesto Giovanni tenía a un científico en su nómina de "si te pago, tú me ayudas" que intentaba probar que ese dicho era falso. Pero él no sería un factor importante ahora, así que no se lo iba a mencionar hoy.

\- ¿A quién dices que mataste? – presionó más Giovanni, mientras Felgrand continuaba horrorizado, como si acabara de ver a un monstruo levantarse de entre los muertos.

\- Los dos se parecen a ella… ¡nadie más tenía esas marcas, y ese pelo! E fue el único de nosotros que logró escaparse de sus garras, ella no era humana. Tenía una bloodline, igual que ese muchacho. Podía afectar las mentes de las personas. ¿Alguna vez oíste ese dicho de la gente que manda buenas vibraciones? Ella mandaba vibraciones malignas, ¡directo a nuestras mentes! – Dio un respingo, asqueado y aterrorizado.

\- Asumo entonces, que lo que estás diciendo es que estos dos bloodliners lucen como ella, ¿es eso? – preguntó Giovanni, mientras Felgrand volvía a temblar.

\- Más que ninguno de nosotros. No sé cuáles de mis hermanos habrán sido tan estúpidos como para romper nuestro acuerdo, ¡pero está claro que alguien no pudo quedarse con los malditos pantalones puestos! ¡Nuestra madre vive en esos dos! ¡Dímelo, dime quién fue el padre de esos monstruos, tengo que saber a quién le tengo que retorcer el cuello! – gritó Felgrand. Pero Giovanni solo negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. – ¡HÁBLAME, MALDITO BASTARDO DE KANTO!

Felgrand continuó gritando sin parar, pero Giovanni lo dejó solo, sellando sus gritos con la puerta cerrada de la prisión, y se dirigió de vuelta a su oficina. Por fin, le había dado información más que suficiente para continuar su investigación, pero tal vez, podría seguir siéndole útil. Tenía que ver qué otras cosas podría sacarle, pero mientras tanto, vería como utilizar todo lo que le había dicho el nativo de Orre.

* * *

 _ **Y hablando de Orre…**_

Desde buena distancia, se podían decir tres cosas sobre este hombre con una sola mirada. Primera, que tenía más músculos que un sujeto que visitaba el gimnasio con regularidad. Parecía capaz de triturar un melón con solo el agarre de una de sus manos. Segunda, llevaba una chaqueta roja, pantalones negros, y básicamente nada más. Sus músculos quedaban al aire visibles. Y tercero, tenía un enorme bigote que se le podía ver por detrás, delgado y aterrador.

Junto a él, se encontraba un sujeto más pequeño y delgado, aunque dada su apariencia, eso simplemente era en el sentido de "no te podría matar de un solo pellizco", a comparación del hombre musculoso.

\- Oiga, jefe… – preguntó el sujeto pequeño, mirando la data de la simulación que aparecía frente a ellos en el monitor. – ¿Dónde encontró a este niño?

\- Ya te lo dije. – La voz del hombre musculoso sonaba más profunda que cualquier madriguera cavada por un Dugtrio.

\- Sí, pero me cuesta creerlo. – dijo el delgado. En pantalla, aparecía una batalla, un Metagross derrotando a un Salamence con Bomba de Desechos, era una simulación de realidad virtual.

\- ¿Un niño como este, en medio del desierto? ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí?

\- No sé, ni me importa. – gruñó el hombre musculoso. – Este niño es un genio: logró completar todas nuestras simulaciones. Yo soy el único de nuestra alegre banda que fue capaz de hacer eso, y él lo consiguió a su primer intento. A mí me llevó tres veces derrotar al Salamence, y ninguno de ustedes ha llegado tan lejos.

\- Aun así, señor, Agrev me dijo lo que pasó cuando encontraron a este niño. No recuerda nada de quién es, y dijo cosas muy extrañas. Quiero decir, ¿quién no sabe lo que es un Pokémon? ¿Y en el nombre de todos los Glooms qué es un Clembot?

\- Yo no busco a la gente por su personalidad, Wakin. Si así fuera, ya los habría echado a todos ustedes a patadas.

El hombre musculoso sonrió mientras veía el monitor, que al apagarse de la simulación reemplazó la realidad virtual por el mundo real, revelando a un muchacho vestido con un abrigo largo de color azul oscuro, tendido sobre una mesa, con un dispositivo de realidad virtual encima de su cabeza. El dispositivo se retrajo, y el muchacho se puso de pie, revelando su cabello grisáceo. Al abrir los ojos, estos eran de color dorado.

\- Este niño Wes puede que tenga la memoria de una calculadora nueva, pero es un genio para las batallas. No me interesa lo que diga sobre Clembots o que se ponga a preguntar si mi Skarmory es de carne y hueso. Con él, el Equipo Snagem pronto estará en la cima.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Sorpresa, gente! Je, hoy me paré temprano y lo terminé un poco antes de lo esperado, en serio que fue pesadísimo, pero siento que valió la pena. Dice mucho que las únicas escenas (relativamente hablando) poco relevantes para el resto de la trama de este capítulo sean la de Red, y la del final en Orre. Red tiene un encuentro con Pokémon de Alola y por poco hace que le saquen el Movimiento Z (estúpido guardia que tenía que interrumpir). ¿Será que tal vez Ash se encuentre con alguno de sus Pokémon de Alola en la Zona Safari? Si es así espero que sea Rockruff (nada en contra de Rowlet, pero creo que le vendría bien un tipo Roca para mayor cobertura, especialmente como ya tiene a dos de tipo Hierba y varios Voladores), y sigue la pregunta de quién será su eventual compañero en ese torneo. Yo lo reduzco a alguno de los rivales: Red, Gary o Paul, pero si es por mí, prefiero que sea alguno de los dos primeros. Y al final, ahora sí comienza a enlazarse la subtrama de Orre con lo de los extras. ¿Qué les pareció el tutorial de Pokémon Colosseum? Lástima que no vimos nada de Paul, y me quedo preguntándome qué sucederá ahora con él, especialmente si supiera que ahora hay alguien que anda tras su sangre si se le llega a cruzar sabiendo quién es y lo que le hizo a Ash.

OK, ya dejando eso de lado, vamos por partes en orden de relevancia para lo que importa. Primero, los Pokémon de Ash. Recupera a Muk y de bonus se lleva a esos 32 Grimers (pobre Profesor Oak, y todavía no le llegan los Tauros XD). Y seguro como muchos esperábamos, ¡Charizard ha vuelto, nene! Jeje, y no tuvo precio que otra vez se enojó por haber evolucionado contra un bichito insignificante. Me pregunto si le pasará algo similar cuando consiga su Mega Piedra. Y tenemos también la primera evolución que no ocurrió en el canon: Snivy ahora es Servine. Tenemos un pequeño pozo de apuestas: ¿quién quiere jugársela con otros Pokémon que no evolucionaron y lo harán esta vez? ¿Ustedes a cuáles querrían ver?

Siguiente, por fin tenemos revelada a la miembro misteriosa del eventual harem de Ash. Con esto ya debería quedar claro el por qué les dije varios capítulos atrás que la llamaban "la Silenciosa". No hay duda, casi ninguno de los seguidores (y me incluyo) lo vio venir, pero no me quejo. Menos mal que no aposté, ya que de hecho quería jugármela con alguna de las chicas de Alola (de preferencia Mallow o Lillie). Aunque la ironía es que, según dice **Crossoverpairinglover,** ya la había decidido desde antes que se anunciaran los juegos de Sol y Luna, así que resulta muy divertido que Anabel sí aparezca en ellos (qué linda se ve mayorcita y con el pelo largo, por cierto). En lo que concierne a esta subtrama, estoy particularmente interesado en ver qué será lo que la hace sentirse atraída hacia Ash, pues ya lo vimos con Misty e Iris (y con Serena, lo exploré en el oneshot del Campamento de Oak).

Por último, ¡SANTO ARCEUS! Me imagino que todos ustedes habrán tenido esa misma reacción que yo con las revelaciones ahora del linaje paterno de Ash. De acuerdo, si tomamos lo que dicen Giovanni y Felgrand como verdad, algo es seguro: Ash, Belladonna, Red, John Archer, y todos los demás que comparten rasgos físicos, han de ser hijos de uno de esos Siete Hermanos de Orre. La pregunta es, ¿cuál de todos? Yo me suscribo personalmente a la teoría de que el padre de Ash específicamente podría ser el hermano de la E, el que no es un criminal, y que los dejó a él y a Delia no por maldad sino para protegerlos. El padre de Belladonna claramente fue uno de los malvados, de modo que eso los haría a ella y Ash primos y no hermanos como ella piensa, después de todo, existe la posibilidad de que haya sido más de un solo hermano el que no haya respetado el pacto. Algo es seguro, ahí hay relación de sangre. Habrá que esperar para ver a dónde llevará todo esto.

Uff, y vaya, con esto termino. Hasta aquí llega la traducción de esta historia por el momento, a partir de ahora, las actualizaciones dependerán de **CPL** , no de mí. Yo mientras, seguiré haciendo las de Chronicles, y ahora que estoy más despejado podré enfocarme en mis propias historias, de hecho, tengo un par de ideas para cuando termine las que tengo en curso actualmente. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, Soul of Demon, pirata, BRANDON369, master master god, darkdan-sama, Juan** (si no leíste bien, no será trío, será eventualmente "septeto") **, MardGeer117** y **sonicmanuel** **.** Atentos a los extras, puede que encuentren detalles interesantes en ellos si prestan atención. Y mientras tanto, si **CPL** saca otro capítulo de "reflexiones de la historia", ya sabré exactamente cuál tengo que dividir, y dónde XD


	24. Estrés familiar (y algo de relleno)

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 24:** Estrés familiar (y algo de relleno).

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Saffron…**_

El entrenador rubio se encontraba frente al borde del Gimnasio Saffron, que parecía estar extrañamente vacío y sin las usuales luces brillantes que solían caracterizar a estos lugares. Un poco escalofriante, pero aun así con determinación empujó la puerta para entrar. Lo que había frente a él era una escalera larga y de aspecto elegante, y no mucho más.

\- No vine al lugar equivocado, ¿o sí? – se preguntó el entrenador en voz alta, a pesar de estar completamente solo.

 **\- ¡OYE, SI SOY TECNOLOGÍA DE LA MÁS AVANZADA! ¿CREES QUE HARÍA DAR LA VUELTA EQUIVOCADA?** – dijo con sarcasmo el Pokédex en su bolsillo.

El sonido de pasos que se aproximaban a toda velocidad hicieron eco por el pasillo, y el adolescente empezó a sonreír.

\- ¿Hola, está el líder del gimnasio? Soy Dan de Ciudad Goldenrod. Vengo para retar…

Un chico bajito, probablemente un entrenador novato de quince años, llegó corriendo y se estrelló contra él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Me equivoqué, este fue un terrible error! ¿Por qué no hablé con la gente antes de…? ¡Agg, ack…!

El niño ahora estaba flotando en el aire, sacudiéndose y agarrándose el cuello como si algo, o alguien, estuvieran estrangulándolo. Dan inmediatamente fue a agarrar sus Pokébolas.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto, algún Pokémon Fantasma?! ¡Crobat, encuéntralo!

Con un lanzamiento rápido, un enorme murciélago púrpura con cuatro alas se materializó y empezó a chirriar. A pesar de hacer mucho ruido, las ondas supersónicas tenían suficiente fuerza como para revelar alguna presencia invisible, como un radar o un sonar. Crobat dejó de chirriar y se dio la vuelta hacia Dan, negando con la cabeza, mientras el niño dejaba de moverse en el aire, y se desplomaba como un muñeco de trapo.

\- Eso… eso no fue un fantasma. – murmuró Dan para sí mismo. – Conozco a los fantasmas, derroté a Morty. Esto… esto fue algo diferente.

De repente, la puerta se cerró violentamente detrás de ellos, y una silueta empezó a flotar hacia ellos desde arriba de las escaleras, aproximándose amenazadoramente.

\- Así que notaste lo que le sucedía a ese tonto. Y hasta decidiste investigarlo con un método de detección de presencias de alto poder. No está mal, por lo menos se ve que tienes experiencia.

La forma aterrizó a mitad de la escalera. Era una chica, a principios o mediados de sus veinte, y sus ojos eran azules y fríos como el hielo. Su cabellera era larga y verde oscura, y era alta y de figura delgada.

\- Soy Sabrina, la líder de este gimnasio. Dime, ¿eres digno? – La forma en como la líder del gimnasio formuló la pregunta le puso, como decían los alolanos, la piel de gallina.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De seguir viviendo. – le dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar.

Momentos después, varios de sus Pokémon empezaron a teletransportarse alrededor de ella. Múltiples de varias especies y números: Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Hypno, Drowzee, Espeon, Natu, Xatu, Exeggcute, Exeggutor, Jynx, Smoochum, Girafarig, Wobbufett, y varios otros de tipo Psíquico, todos mirando de manera amenazadora.

\- Hay demasiadas personas en este mundo si me lo preguntas. La mayoría no tienen una razón para existir, no son nada especiales. Demasiado ordinarios. Los humanos no pueden crecer, y solo hay dos clases de ellos: los que son especiales y los que solo son basura. De los segundos hay demasiados en el mundo, y alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto. Al menos eso es lo que creo.

Dan y Crobat retrocedieron ante el enorme grupo de Pokémon y su entrenadora, cada vez más intranquilos.

\- Una líder de gimnasio asesina en serie. Creí que esto solo había pasado en Unova. – comentó. Ella pareció molestarse con la comparación.

\- No me compares con un simple lunático que tenía un cuchillo. Soy alguien justa, nada más. Si puedes probarme que eres un humano excepcional, podrás vivir.

\- Podría ser Lance y no creo ser capaz de pelear contra diez, o veinte, o treinta…

\- ¿No fuiste un competidor regular en la Conferencia Plateada en los últimos años? Debes tener muchos Pokémon, incluso si viniste para expandir y entrenar más a tu equipo para ver si rompes tu racha estancada en el Top 16 aquí en Kanto. Hace tiempo me robé la tecnología para bloquear los limitadores de Pokébolas. Insisto en medir tu potencial como debe ser. – Hizo una pausa momentánea, mientras Dan temblaba de terror. – Y sí, puedo leer tus pensamientos.

Había enfrentado muchos peligros en Johto. Casi se lo comen vivo tres veces, casi lo aplastan unas rocas dos veces, y había peleado contra Whitney. Lo había mordido un Arbok, había aspirado esporas de Vileplume, y peleó contra Whitney luego que se le ocurrió mencionar que no le gustaba el softbol. Pero esto… era como si estuviese mirando a la muerte cara a cara, sin poder escapar.

Crobat flotó en frente de su cara, tan cerca que alguien podría empezar a hacer bromas al respecto. Lo único que oía era su aleteo, y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Sabía que salir con vida esto sería muy difícil, si no imposible, pero se iría al infierno si no lo intentaba al menos. Si este era su fin, por lo menos caería peleando. Una mano fue hacia las Pokébolas de su cinturón, y la otra hacia las inactivas que llevaba en su mochila. Las inactivas se activaron, y las otras permanecieron activas. En varios estallidos de luz, muchos nuevos Pokémon se unieron a él y a Crobat.

Typhlosion, de pie alto y fuerte, rugiendo desafiante mientras las llamas ardían con furia alrededor de su cuello. Ampharos, una faro de esperanza, mientras el colgante alrededor de su cuello brillaba con el poder que él esperaba le rompiera esa mala racha el año pasado. Golem, sólido y estoico como roca. Slowbro, más alerta de lo usual. Sandslash, excavando en el aire y con muchas ganas de entrar en batalla. Arbok, ya no más interesado en morderlo. Jumpluff, ahora sentado en su cabeza como si fuese un gran sombrero viviente. Poliwrath, flexionando sus músculos para la batalla. Bellossom, con los brazos flexionados como en ese poster unovano. Pinsir, la razón por la cual Bellossom era Bellossom. Granbull, gruñendo amenazador. Magmar, haciendo progresos en no quemar pisos de madera con cada paso que daba. Octillery, listo para disparar. Gligar, colgado del techo. Y Bellsprout, capturado de camino hacia aquí.

Mientras sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba, notó la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Sabrina. Era pequeña, pero la comisura de los labios se le curvaba hacia arriba mientras leía sus pensamientos, mientras descubría sus temores. Se los tragó con deleite y como si le divirtiera.

\- "No voy a darte la satisfacción." – pensó desafiante mientras respiraba profundo y se ponía firme. Podría ser una fachada, pero era el primer paso para convencerse de que tenía una posibilidad contra ella. Queriendo apoyar sus pensamientos con acciones, dijo en voz alta. – No pienso morir aquí.

La sonrisa de ella aumentó una pequeña fracción, como si encontrara más divertido su patético intento de aparentar ser desafiante.

\- Si puedes impresionarme, te lo garantizo. – Su cabello empezó a alzarse mientras sus poderes psíquicos se manifestaban, envolviéndola en un aura espectral de una luz color lavanda. Empezó a levitar en el aire para mirarlo desde arriba. – Pero por otra parte, si no puedes hacer honor a esa bravata… bueno, te daré un pequeño vistazo.

Frente a él, o más bien, dentro de su cabeza, empezaron a aparecer múltiples visiones del destino que le aguardaba si era derrotado. Esa era toda la motivación que necesitaba para asegurarse de que no fueran a convertirse en realidad.

* * *

 _ **Locación desconocida…**_

…

 _\- ¡Oye! ¡Tú!_

 _Ash no tenía idea de qué era más extraño: el hecho de que Gary parecía tener cualquiera que fuese su edad antes que el tiempo colapsara, o que tenía el mismo pelo, marcas en las mejillas, color de piel y otras cosas igual que Ash. Lo único que lo distinguía era la ropa y su personalidad característica, que incluso ya para estas alturas estaba algo pasada._

 _\- Por fin estás aquí, ahora por fin podemos decirte lo que se siente. – dijo un clon suyo vestido como Tobias, gruñendo._

 _\- En serio tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Lo digo de verdad, ya déjalo. – Ese era Drew, apuntándole con una rosa como si fuese un gobernante o algo así._

 _\- Nunca ganarás. No puedes ganar, así que ya deja de hacernos quedar mal. – Ahora era Cameron, haciendo cosplay de él._

 _\- ¿Mis derrotas los hacen quedar mal? – Ash cuestionaba la lógica, mirando a ese pequeño y bajito Cameron frente a él. – Digo, si me venciste limpiamente a seis Pokémon usando solo a cinco de los tuyos, yo diría que eso te hace quedar muy bien._

 _Cameron de repente rompió una rama que Ash podría jurar que no tenía en las manos microsegundos antes._

 _\- Oh claro, qué madurez. – Esta vez fue la voz burlona de Harley._

 _\- Creí que actuar de ese modo era la forma más madura. – dijo Ash. Nada de esto tenía sentido ni lógica. De hecho, Ash estaba seguro que ni siquiera caería dentro de la ya de por sí bizarra lógica de Harley._

 _\- ¡Lo único que puede arreglar tu incompetencia es que nosotros te quitemos a tus Pokémon, que asesinemos a tu madre, te encerremos en una prisión vigilada por demonios que absorben el alma por un crimen que no cometiste, y empezar cacerías anuales de Ash! – declaró el Ash-Tobias con una sonrisa sádica._

 _Los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo, pero de repente se pararon al darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Algo faltaba, y no era precisamente el sentido común. Solo Ash parecía estar al tanto de que el sentido común parecía haberse ido de vacaciones pagadas._

 _\- Ahora es cuando deberías estar llorando y diciendo que todos estamos equivocados, antes de salir corriendo a pasar años en una montaña lejos de la civilización. – dijo Drew, que inexplicablemente adoptó una paleta de colores similar a Ash. El aludido solo se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Ignorando el hecho de que nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido alguno, la verdad no conozco muy bien a varios de ustedes, excepto a Cameron y Gary. Aparte de ellos, no es que seamos amigos cercanos, así que no me afecta tanto cuando ustedes… hacen lo que sea que estén haciendo. Digo, Tobias, yo ni siquiera sé de dónde vienes ni nada._

 _\- Hmm, buen punto. – dijo el Ash-Tobias._

 _Haciendo un "puf" de humo, el Ash-Tobias desapareció y transformándose en una versión de Ash con la ropa de Bonnie. El Ash-Drew se convirtió en Dawn y el Harley se convirtió en su madre, todavía viéndose como una versión de sí mismo con la ropa de Delia. Ash ya podía sentir el tic en el ojo por reflejo._

 _Pero antes de que las cosas se volvieran extrañas, bueno, más extrañas de lo que ya estaban, una enorme roca con sombrero de copa y un bastón cayó desde el cielo y los aplastó a todos. Y luego de repente todo se volvió… diferente._

…

 _Sobrevolando encima de un campo que despedía humo, Ash de pronto se encontró volando en la espalda de un Charizard azul. Cerca de él, Red volaba en un Charizard de su color titular, de hecho era tan rojo que Ash estaba seguro le podría dar envidia a cualquier auto deportivo turbo de lujo._

 _\- Sí, hermano. Nuestra madre no pudo salvarme a mí, pero pudo salvarte a ti de nuestro padre. Logró llevarte a la granja de nuestro tío en Pueblo Paleta, mientras yo quedé a la merced de ese viejo en el castillo. Supongo que no puedo culparte ni a ti ni al viejo Oak por asesinarlo, pero tengo que lidiar contigo de alguna manera. ¡Te unirás a mí en detener la rebelión para traer orden a nuestra tierra y restaurar a la Orden de los Caballeros Charizard!_

 _Antes de poder descubrir lo que estaba pasando allí, Ash se encontró sentado en un trono en una sala oscura, y se sentía algo intranquilo. También se percató de que tenía pelo rubio por alguna razón, y no se le veía del todo mal. El sonido de un casco que caía al suelo le hizo desviar su atención de pensar si su cabello estaba tan bien cuidado como el de May, Dawn o Serena._

 _\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Los dos solíamos jugar ajedrez cuando éramos pequeños. Por supuesto, yo siempre ganaba. – dijo una voz algo distorsionada con tono burlón. – Cuánto tiempo, hermano menor._

 _Una figura se aproximó a él, y se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo: ¡¿John Archer?!_

 _\- El hijo mayor del fallecido consorte, y decimoséptimo heredero al trono imperial, John Verbena Archer a tu servicio. – Su posible hermano muerto adoptó una postura de inclinación burlándose, antes de mirarlo de una manera que le erizó los pelos a Ash. – ¿Creíste que estaba muerto? Te equivocaste, Alteza. He vuelto, y a partir de ahora, todo cambiará._

…

 _\- ¡Esperen, chicas, no se vayan!_

 _Ash ahora caminaba por la carretera que iba hacia Pueblo Paleta, ya sin esos rizos rubios, y se encontró con Gary de rodillas, llorando. Ash trató de moverse hacia él, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no se movieron._

 _\- Lo siento, Greg, pero tu harem ahora es de Red._

 _Esa era la voz de Yellow, resonando mientras ella y Red aparecían, mientras las porristas de Gary ahora se colgaban de los brazos de Red o donde lo pudieran agarrar. Red estaba sonriendo como Oshawott aquella vez que se robó un pastel bajo las narices de todos y se lo comió todo él solito._

 _\- ¡Devuélvanmelas! ¡Mis preciosas, son mías! – Gary sonaba como si necesitara una pastilla para la garganta. – ¡Y mi nombre no es Greg!_

 _\- ¡Prepárense para los problemas!_

 _Ash desvió su atención de Gary y Red, encontrándose con el Equipo Rocket. ¿Era idea suya o estaban enmarcados con colores psicodélicos? Bueno, esta última parte sí tenía algo de sentido, tratándose de ellos._

 _\- ¡Y más vale que teman!_

 _\- ¡Oh, claro que lo haré!_

 _De repente, al romperse la psicodelia, James era aquella chica Domino, Meowth era Cassidy, y Aurora y Belladonna se encontraban detrás de ellas. Adiós al sentido común, gusto en conocerte. Belladonna se echó a Jessie y Cassidy a los hombros como bolsas de lana, mientras que Aurora agarraba a Domino como si fuera una maleta debajo del brazo._

 _\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Nos anotamos un triple!_

 _Belladonna y Aurora chocaron los puños y empezaron a reírse malignamente, antes de salir corriendo con las miembros del Equipo Rocket haciendo efectos de sonido tan cómicos que Ash no tenía idea de cómo articularlos. Pero antes de poder moverse y responder, de pronto se sintió dando vueltas, y se encontró…_

… _flotando en el aire enfrente de una enorme torre de salvavidas, sobre la cual se encontraba una versión pixeleada de él mismo._

 _\- Oh, vaya, Ashy-boy, veo que no me necesitas para tener sueños de locura. – se rio MissingNo antes de señalar hacia abajo. – Veamos qué es más extraño hoy: mis maravillas retorcidas, o tu mente confundida._

…

En aquel momento, Ash de pronto se encontró en el suelo, escuchando pasos acercándose y al abrir los ojos le pareció ver unas piernas familiares aproximándose a él.

Abriendo los ojos totalmente, se despertó para encontrarse con Pikachu sentado en su pecho y viéndolo con preocupación. La Gardevoir de John Archer también estaba afuera, viéndolo con el cejo fruncido. Aguzando el oído, podría jurar que escuchó a MissingNo gritar de fastidio algo de que despertó antes de poder enloquecerlo en sus sueños.

\- _Pareces haber estado sufriendo un sueño muy intenso. Dime qué pasó. –_ inquirió Gardevoir.

\- Yo… no tengo idea. - admitió Ash.

Gardevoir ladeó la cabeza. Sin embargo, después de pensar un poco, pensó en lo que podía recordar y trató de elaborar una respuesta.

\- Creo que tal vez me pasó por lo que dijo Belladonna de que éramos… – No se atrevía a pronunciar esa palabra en ese momento. – Pero no entiendo por qué me dio cabello rubio.

\- _Sí, Belladonna… de hecho he querido hablar contigo sobre eso. –_ El Pokémon nativo de Hoenn flotó hacia el otro lado de la Base Secreta antes de darse la vuelta para encararla.

\- Sí, la chica que podría o no ser mi hermana, tiene tres novias y asesina a las personas que la hacen enfurecer. ¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó Ash.

 **\- APRECIARÍA LA EXPOSICIÓN YA QUE NO PUEDO DETERMINAR LO QUE EL POKÉMON PSÍQUICO-HADA PODRÍA ESTAR O NO DICIENDO. POR SUPUESTO, AGREGARÉ TODA LA INFORMACIÓN Y OBSERVACIONES QUE SEAN NECESARIAS.** – dijo el Pokédex.

\- Qué alegría. – dijo Ash sarcásticamente. – Está bien, me encargaré de repetir para ti.

\- _Como sea, sucede que estuve escuchando toda tu conversación con ella ayer, Ash. De hecho todos la escuchamos._ – dijo Gardevoir. Cuando Ash tradujo eso, sustituyó "todos la escuchamos" por "todo el equipo de John Archer estuvo escuchando".

 **\- ASÍ QUE PARECE QUE NO ESTUVE SOLO EN MI SABIA DECISIÓN DE OBSERVACIÓN.** – dijo sarcásticamente el Pokédex. Ash tuvo un impulso momentáneo de darle un golpe al artilugio por eso.

 _\- No presiones. Como sea, siento que había algo de verdad en lo que decía._

Después de que Ash tradujo lo que dijo Gardevoir, el Pokédex, ya abierto, cargó una página que mostraba un retrato de una mujer con aspecto desagradable. Tenía rasgos faciales afilados, muy parecidos a los de Belladonna.

 **\- HICE ALGUNAS BÚSQUEDAS Y PUEDO CONFIRMAR QUE AL MENOS LA PARTE DE SU VIDA EN EL OLD CESSPIT ERA VERDAD. HACE CINCO AÑOS, HABÍA UNA NIÑA DE ONCE AÑOS LLAMADA BELLADONNA TYRIAN EN EL OLD CESSPIT DE CIUDAD GRINGY, CUYA MADRE FUE ARRESTADA POR ABUSO INFANTIL, ABANDONO, Y POR CREAR UN RIESGO A LA SALUD PÚBLICA DE SU ZONA CON SU ACUMULACIÓN DE BASURA. ACTUALMENTE SIRVE UNA SENTENCIA EN UNA CÁRCEL PARA MUJERES DE BAJA SEGURIDAD, Y PASARÁ POR LO MENOS OTROS CINCO AÑOS ANTES DE PODER SALIR BAJO LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL. REGISTROS OFICIALES INDICAN QUE HA RECIBIDO GOLPIZAS POR LO MENOS CINCO VECES DE PARTE DE OTRAS RECLUSAS, QUIENES AL PARECER CONSIDERAN QUE EL TRATO HACIA SU HIJA SE MERECE MUCHOS PUÑETAZOS, PATADAS Y OBJETOS CONTUNDENTES EN SU CUERPO Y ROSTRO. TAMBIÉN ENCONTRÉ DATOS QUE CONCUERDAN CON LA INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LA FAMILIA DE AURORA Y LOS RELATOS SOBRE LAS OTRAS CHICAS, VEDIA Y EVANNA. HAY UNA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE ME EQUIVOQUE EN MI ANÁLISIS DE LOS DATOS, PERO MIS ALGORITMOS TIENEN UN MARGEN DE ERROR POR DEBAJO DEL 1%.**

Ash se ofrecería a chequearlo, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que los cálculos podrían matarlo o al menos dejarlo con la cabeza dando vueltas.

\- Pika. _Tyrian, ¿eh? Ese nombre le queda._ – Pikachu resopló ligeramente ante la mención del posible apellido de Belladonna. Después de traducirlo, el Pokédex pareció sorprendido.

 **\- ¿NO SABES NADA DE SEMÁNTICA SEMI-AVANZADA? ESE NOMBRE SIGNIFICA PÚRPURA IMPERIAL. COMO EL PÚRPURA DE LA REALEZA. NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON TIRANÍA, EXCEPTO SI LO LLEVA ALGÚN SUJETO LOCO QUE TIENE UN IMPERIO MALVADO BAJO SU MANDO.**

 _\- Las reglas de semántica y confirmar que no están inventando sus historias son cosas muy interesantes, pero siento que estamos saliéndonos de lo que importa. El hecho es que en muy poco tiempo he conocido no a una, sino a dos personas que se parecen a John, tú y Belladonna. –_ dijo Gardevoir. Tras la traducción, el Pokédex mostró una imagen de Red, y ella prosiguió. – _Y tenemos evidencia de una tercera persona que se parece muchísimo a John. Si fueran solo cuatro personas esparcidas en dos regiones, sería una coincidencia muy improbable, tal vez solo algunos caprichos de la suerte y el hecho de que a esa chica Belladonna probablemente le beneficiaría mucho un terapeuta y tal vez algo de medicación. Sin embargo, no creo que sean solo cuatro. Sospecho que podría haber otros más que se parecen a ti y a John Archer en el mundo._

\- ¿Y qué estás sugiriendo? – dijo Ash. – ¿Qué use el internet para buscar personas que se parezcan a mí?

 **\- NO RECOMENDARÍA HACER ESO. MIS ALGORITMOS SUGIEREN UN 45% DE POSIBILIDADES DE QUE OCURRA UN CRIMEN A RAÍZ DE TAL ACCIÓN, Y EL SENTIDO COMÚN DICTARÍA QUE TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR UNA MANERA DE ABOFETEARTE POR PENSAR EN ALGO ASÍ.** – añadió el Pokédex.

\- _No, lo que estoy sugiriendo es ir yo misma a buscarlos. –_ Ante su declaración, todos los presentes miraron a Gardevoir sorprendidos. – _Soy una criatura mágica capaz de teletransportación, perfectamente capaz de explorar áreas amplias._ – agregó defendiendo su idea.

\- ¿Pika? _¿Y no crees que también podrías terminar topándote con la Cazadora J, el Equipo Rocket, o ese sujeto Felgrand? –_ preguntó Pikachu. Gardevoir tomó una expresión sombría ante la mención de Felgrand, pero continuó.

 _\- Tengo a mis compañeros, podremos evitar la captura mientras no estemos encerrados en las Pokébolas. Ash Ketchum; no nos conocemos muy bien. De hecho, es la primera vez que salgo de mi Pokébola desde que nos conocimos, a pesar de que intentaste hacernos salir para comer. Sin embargo, si sé que alguien tiene que investigar este misterio. Si solo hay una o dos personas más que se parecen a ti y a John, me estaré preocupando por nada. Pero si hay más, eso tiene que significar algo. Es mejor que alguno de nosotros averigüe lo que significa, antes que se vuelva un problema. –_ dijo Gardevoir. Tras la traducción, el Pokédex añadió su comentario:

 _ **-**_ **PUEDO RASTREAR LAS PROPIEDADES MAGNÉTICAS ÚNICAS DE TU PROBOPASS USANDO MI SISTEMA DE NAVEGACIÓN INTERNO Y PROGRAMA DE MAPEADO. TAL VEZ PUEDA INCLUSO USARLO PARA COMUNICARME CON PROBOPASS DE LA MISMA MANERA.**

El silencio que siguió a eso tuvo una gravedad casi palpable.

\- Si es lo que quieres, entonces no te detendré. Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado. – le dijo Ash a Gardevoir después de un momento. Ella asintió, antes de flotar fuera de la Base Secreta, usando su telepatía para dirigir a los otros cinco Pokémon.

\- **¡NO SE VAYAN HASTA QUE HAYA APRENDIDO A COMUNICARME CON PROBOPASS USANDO LOS CAMPOS MAGNÉTICOS!** – les gritó el Pokédex, antes de ponerse a tararear como si tratara de hablar usando magnetismo.

Ash por su parte volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin querer ponerse a pensar en eso, y esperando no tener sueños bizarros al menos por lo que quedaba, menos si estos involucraban atraer monedas tiradas hacia sus bolsillos y que estas se quedaran pegadas a sus pantalones.

* * *

 _ **Unas cuantas horas después…**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Sabes qué? Nunca había visto tantas estrellas._

\- Sí, también lo noté. Mucha gente lo hace.

La noche ya estaba por alcanzar su momento de retiro, aunque todavía estaba lejos de terminar, y la única luz provenía de la luna y de las estrellas en el cielo. Dos de las bases secretas estaban desocupadas en ese momento, pues sus ocupantes decidieron salir y recostarse en el suelo un poco, a mirar hacia el cielo, señalarlas y conversar. Después de todo al no tener una cafetera o un enlace al internet que no fuera el Pokédex, no tenían algo más que hacer excepto eso para pasar el rato.

\- Aunque no conozco ninguno de sus nombres. Hay gente que tiene libros al respecto. Y de nuevo, hay personas que se dedican a cosas mucho más extrañas. – admitió Misty.

\- _A veces me pregunto, ¿seremos los únicos que les ponen nombres? ¿O tal vez haya alienígenas en alguna parte que les ponen sus propios nombres? Me pregunto cómo llamarán a nuestra estrella._

\- Probablemente algo más creativo que "el Sol", espero. – dijo Misty. Las dos se rieron un poco con eso, y después Misty se pellizcó los labios y señaló hacia arriba. – Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, me parece ver un cucharón gigante entre las estrellas. ¿O será uno pequeño?

\- _Hmmm… uno grande, definitivamente. –_ dijo Anabel. Así se quedaba, al menos hasta que el Pokédex viniera a quejarse y a decir que era un "cucharón perpendicular" o algo así.

\- ¿Qué tanto miran hacia arriba? – preguntó de pronto la voz de Iris. Misty y Anabel movieron la mirada para encontrarse con la silueta de la chica salvaje parada sobre ellas, viéndolas con confusión.

\- Solo veíamos las estrellas. – explicó Misty.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- _Porque se ven hermosas. –_ dijo Anabel.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Iris. – A mí me parecen un montón de puntos brillantes en el cielo. Claro, a veces sirven para navegar, ¿pero solo verlas? Los humanos tienen esas cosas llamadas mapas para navegar con ellas. ¿Qué, hay quienes solo las ven por diversión?

\- _Sí, algunos._ – dijo Anabel con toda honestidad. Y la confusión de Iris ante dicho concepto tal vez fue mayor que la risa que resultó de ello.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

Los efectos de levantarse demasiado temprano eran muy conocidos. Una sensación de cansancio y menos energía durante el día eran los más notables. Ciertos brebajes podían contrarrestar esto, pero luego había que lidiar con los efectos de la cafeína. Misty lo sabía muy bien, al igual que Anabel. Iris también, aunque ella no tenía idea de que el café sirviera de algo. El hecho era que Ash, al salir de su base, se veía también un poco desvelado, aunque no tanto como ellas.

\- ¿También te quedaste viendo las estrellas en vez de dormir? – le preguntó Iris. Ash parpadeó confuso ante su pregunta.

\- ¿Eh? No, solo… tuve sueños muy extraños. – admitió.

\- _No está bromeando._ – dijo Anabel, y luego se sonrojó. – _Lo siento, es solo que… se nota que está en la superficie de tu mente, es difícil de ignorar. Es como una luz muy brillante… ¿problemas familiares, tal vez?_

\- ¿Problemas familiares? ¿Acaso soñaste que tu madre intentaba matarte o algo así? – inquirió Misty en una manera que sugería que podría simpatizar con un sueño como ese.

\- No, no es eso, es… es una larga historia. – En eso, los estómagos de Misty, Iris y Anabel gruñeron todos a la vez, seguidos por el de Ash unos momentos después. – Vamos a comer primero, les contaré mientras desayunamos.

\- Pikapi. _Háganlo con gusto, que yo ya oí suficiente de esa historia. Yo me iré a atacar árboles con Atactrueno para asegurarme que el Equipo Rocket no se esté ocultando en ellos_.

…

Entre trozos de frutas picadas y otros elementos de desayuno instantáneos que los cuatro eran capaces de hacer por sí mismos (manteniéndose iguales, ya que Anabel no poseía ninguna habilidad culinaria notable), Ash les pudo explicar lo que estaba demasiado cansado el día anterior para decirlo.

\- No tengo idea de si somos parientes o no, pero ella sonaba muy convencida de ello. Fue muy extraño, lo aceptó como si fuera un hecho solo porque su novia se lo dijo. ¿Quién hace eso? – concluyó, viendo las expresiones de sus tres compañeras. Todas muy diferentes entre sí.

Anabel parecía pensativa. Misty todavía estaba conmocionada cuando le explicó que las cuatro chicas estaban todas juntas en una relación entre ellas. Iris, que tenía a Axew en el regazo comiéndose una manzana, adoptó una expresión de comprensión, y parecía tener algo qué decir al respecto.

\- Eso suena a que realmente quiere tener una familia propia.

Ante esa observación de parte de Iris, todas las miradas de los presentes se fijaron en ella. En la distancia, el sonido de un Atactrueno impactando contra algo, y seguido de un grito que sonó como "¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!" se oyó ligeramente, pero nadie se molestó en ir a investigar. Estaban muy ocupados viendo a Iris con expresión de sorpresa.

\- Dijiste que tuvo una infancia horrible, ¿verdad? Tal vez esté tan desesperada por conseguir lo que nunca tuvo, que está viendo cosas que no existen realmente.

\- Por la forma en como lo dices… me recuerda a ese músico que hacía el moonwalk. – dijo Ash. – Tengo su nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero sí recuerdo que tuvo problemas en su infancia y terminó tratando de recuperar su juventud cuando ya era un adulto…

\- ¿"En la punta de la lengua"? – Iris no entendió lo que Ash quiso decir con esa frase.

- _Quiere decir cuando estás pensando en algo y sabes qué es, pero no te sale su nombre por no recordarlo bien de momento._ – explicó Anabel.

\- Sigue sin tener sentido. ¿Y qué era eso de "moonwalk" ahora que lo pienso?

\- Oigaaan… ¡¿qué eshhtán hashiendo aquí, mocossshos?!

Una voz fuerte y grave, que arrastraba las palabras resonó en el aire. Pikachu inmediatamente saltó entre ellos, echando chispas de manera amenazante. Un sujeto enorme, musculoso y vestido de blanco de pronto llegó tambaleándose frente a ellos, agitando el puño y apenas manteniéndose en pie, al parecer. Sus ojos estaban visiblemente rojos. Iris olfateó en el aire y casi vomita.

\- Ese hombre huele muy raro. – dijo.

\- Está borracho. – declaró Misty. Nadie lo discutió.

\- ¡Essthán metidossshh en broppiedad privadash del resssshtaurante baraeatie, no en un parquessshhito de la ssshhiudad!

\- ¿Eh, qué? – Ash no hablaba idioma borracho.

\- Lossshhh voy a aplassshhhtar a toditossshhh antessshhh que… Aaaahh, al diablo, ¡vayan por eyoooshh misssshh Pokémon!

La única parte de esa conversación que alguno de ellos alcanzó a entender fue cuando arrojó varias Pokébolas, con mucha torpeza. Varias terminaron cayéndole a los pies y se activaron allí mismo.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Iki, Alola…**_

 _ ***Mala, Mala, Mala, Mala, Mala, Mala, Mala, ¡MALASADA!***_

Un anciano de piel morena, algo regordete y con ropa azul y amarilla, se rio al oír sonar su teléfono. Su nieto ciertamente tenía buen oído para los tonos de repique. Agarrando el auricular, se lo llevó al oído mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón.

\- Alola, Hala al habla. – dijo con voz amable.

\- _¡Alola!_ – respondieron del otro lado. Hala sonrió al reconocer la voz.

\- Lilo, cuánto tiempo. Dime, ¿ese viejo Gogoat de Kaiser todavía sigue…?

\- _Sí._ – le respondió antes de que terminara.

Hala no pudo evitar reírse ante la respuesta. Después de un rato, el cuarto se llenó de comentarios relacionados con política por varios minutos. Si su ya mencionado nieto hubiera estado allí, probablemente estaría confundido sobre cómo podrían estar conectadas todas esas cosas: la reintroducción de Mudbrays, los derechos de granjas, los daños de las fuentes de energía contaminantes y los diferentes estándares sobre embarques de carga. Compartiría esa sensación con personas mucho mayores que él.

\- _Y yo que pensaba que los tradicionalistas eran un dolor de cabeza allá en casa._ – decía Lilo. – _Algunos de esos conservadores rurales creen que en el momento en que un Mudsdale ande suelto por Kanto será el apocalipsis de los ruibarbos. En serio, me vendrá muy bien tomarme un descanso con ese torneo que habrá en unos días. El único rato que he podido divertirme desde que llegué aquí fue cuando pelee con este niño._

\- ¿Oh? – Hala se llenó de curiosidad con esta parte. Si podía prefería no hablar de política más de lo necesario, todavía estaba cansado de lidiar con aquella protesta masiva por las bananas que hizo el Equipo Skull.

El trabajo de un Kahuna era bajar a los Meowths de los árboles, rescatar a los turistas que se ahogaban, y hacerse pasar por Santa Claus durante aquel año que Greg tuvo que hacerse una cirugía para un bypass en el corazón. Defender el derecho de chicas punk raperas a consumir bananas no estaba en la descripción, y tampoco lo era lidiar con personas que creían que las mujeres no deberían comer bananas.

 _\- Su nombre era Red. Bueno para las batallas, aunque no hablaba mucho. Parecía un chico muy listo. Creo que también va a entrar en el torneo, no puedo esperar para que resolvamos ese empate._ – Sonaba muy entusiasta de pelear contra él de nuevo.

\- ¿Red? – preguntó Hala.

 _\- No le pregunté si era abreviatura de Redford. Como sea, creo que ya los políticos están calmados y Kaiser ya no me está examinando con uno de esos detectores de metales que usan en los aeropuertos, así que creo que volveré a tiempo para el siguiente Battle Royal de los Kahunas._

\- Solo si alguien puede lograr que Acerola moleste a Nanu lo suficiente para que se aparezca. – Hala se rio mientras colgaba el teléfono, con los dos riéndose y alcanzando a oír en la distancia la voz de ese gruñón de Kaiser.

\- ¡Kokoooo!

Justo en cuanto Hala colgó el teléfono, sin embargo, un grito muy familiar sonó por su casa, justo cuando algo salía disparado por el aire, sugiriendo que algo, o alguien, acababan de pasar por allí rápidamente.

Hala suspiró. Era Tapu Koko otra vez. La deidad de la isla, y protector de los inocentes, cuando decidía serlo. Tapu Koko era poderoso, y por lo general muy bueno en su trabajo. Había salvado muchas vidas inocentes durante tiempos de grandes crisis. De hecho había visto con sus propios ojos a la criatura partir en dos una enorme ola y también calmar un tifón que amenazaban a la isla.

Sin embargo, a Tapu Koko también le gustaba hacerle bromas a la gente. El guardián no tenía reparo en meterse a las casas de los lugareños, gritar su nombre tan fuerte como podía y después salir volando cuando dejaba a la gente gritando de shock por el susto. Y muy recientemente, Tapu Koko había descubierto la bodega donde guardaba su cerveza de raíz, y lo mucho que le gustaba la cerveza de raíz. Así que era muy común que se metiera allí a servirse un poco. Y sin importar qué cerradura le pusiera, o cualquier objeto pesado para atrancar la puerta.

Incluso se había llevado varios Anillos-Z para dárselos a personas que encontró interesantes. Entre ellos, un maestro ladrón que le robaba a los turistas ricos para darle a los de clase media, un arqueólogo que hablaba con ceceo y le faltaba un pulgar, y unos gemelos en la Escuela Pokémon del Profesor Kukui llamados Velvet y Frax Lono. Unos chicos simpáticos, los gemelos Lono. Su madre era la dependiente de una tienda llamada Jasmine, y su padre, que había estado ausente toda su vida y Hala ni siquiera de cuál era su nombre, era un sujeto de pelo oscuro, ojos rojos, y unas marcas en las mejillas que Hala no tenía idea de cuál era su origen. Ya estaban casi listos para empezar sus pruebas.

\- ¡Kokoooo! – Y con eso, fue que Hala supo que el guardián ya se había marchado. Qué extraño, eso era demasiado pronto, como para haber tenido tiempo de asaltar el depósito de cerveza de raíz importada.

* * *

 _ **Tras una batalla contra un borracho, de vuelta en Kanto…**_

El sujeto borracho yacía en el suelo, cayendo inconsciente tras el shock de la derrota, y sus seis Pokémon (Machoke, Golduck, Poliwrath, Kingler, Raticate, y Magikarp) yacían desparramados a su alrededor. Pikachu, Emolga, Wingull, y el Kadabra de Anabel no parecían ni estar sudando una gota tras esa pelea.

\- Vaya, veo que es verdad lo que dicen. Los marineros que vienen de Azure Bay de verdad son los peores borrachos. – les habló una voz femenina, que sonaba mucho menos borracha y un poco molesta por lo que acababa de suceder. – Disculpen lo que pasó, es que le tocaba hoy hacer de camarero, y tras la cena de políticos que hubo anoche todavía no se ha recuperado de ser expuesto a tanta hipocresía.

La dueña de la voz resultó ser una camarera, que al darse la vuelta reveló su cara. La camarera llevaba un uniforme cuyo estilo Ash se percató era más propio de Kalos que de Kanto (dada su experiencia, en su región el uniforme de camarera tendía a ser más parecido a un vestido de sirvienta), que consistía en una blusa blanca con pantalones con una falda negra. Su rostro, sin embargo, fue lo que le llamó la atención.

En la vieja línea temporal, Misty de alguna manera le había sacado unas fotos de la primera vez que se disfrazó como "Ashley". Dichas fotos hicieron que aquel Festival de Princesa le vaciara casi por completo su billetera. Esta camarera parecía una versión mayor de aquel cosplay de Ashley, si no fuera porque había dejado de tener un rostro que podría pasar por femenino y ahora le crecía el vello facial. Tendría más o menos su edad, con la piel algo más clara que la de él, y no tenía los rasgos faciales tan afilados como los de Belladonna, y tampoco era tan alta, pero sí más alta que Anabel y estaría casi al mismo nivel que él y Misty. También tenía esas marcas en las mejillas como él y Belladonna, ojos rojizos, y su blusa se estiraba de tal forma que en ese departamento se veía casi igual de dotada que Belladonna.

¿Estaba viendo similitudes y empezaba a ver personas que podrían o no estar emparentadas con él a dondequiera que volteara? Eso podría ser malo para su salud, mental y socialmente hablando. Tal vez solo fuera su imaginación, aunque la camarera también de pronto pareció quedársele viendo un poco más de lo necesario, como si su apariencia la hubiera confundido, aunque rápidamente pareció no darle importancia.

\- Lamento que hayan tenido que soportar la furia borracha de Scouse. El Baratie no tolera que sus empleados le arrojen Magikarps a la gente mientras andan borrachos. Tengo que compensarlos de alguna manera… ¡oh, sí, eso será perfecto! – La camarera pareció darse cuenta de algo, y al terminar se puso a aplaudir.

\- ¿Qué será perfecto? – preguntó Misty.

\- Regla número 6 del Baratie, si un cliente o clientes derrota a uno de los empleados en una batalla Pokémon, aunque esté tan borracho que crea que la nueva líder de gimnasio de Fuchsia es Bruno montado en un monociclo, tienen una comida gratis en el Baratie, mientras no ordene alcohol importado. ¡Y además, para cuando podamos arrastrar a ese idiota de regreso al lugar, ya será casi hora del almuerzo! – La camarera de nuevo habló con entusiasmo, volviendo a aplaudir al terminar de hablar.

\- No lo sé, no hace mucho que comimos, de todos… – Ash fue interrumpido por los gruñidos de su estómago. A su vez, los de sus amigas, y también el de la camarera, que se sonrojó, también se les unieron.

\- Oh, ¿así que no soy la única que le da hambre todo el tiempo? Mayor razón para que pongamos a Scouse bajo un barril de limonada rápido. Por cierto, me llamo Ashley. Mejor que lo sepan, ya que seguro los tendré que atender en unos diez o quince minutos. – Y otra vez volvió a aplaudir. ¿Acaso lo tenía de hábito?

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Hala, en la región Alola…**_

La maceta encima de su librero estaba volteada. Extrañamente, no se había caído en la misma dirección que sus Anillos-Z. Mientras Hala volvía a enderezar la planta de hortensia, por la esquina del ojo vio algo brillante en el suelo. Una pulsera blanca estaba encima de un papel. Era un Anillo-Z. Con el cejo fruncido, Hala lo recogió y lo olfateó.

Tapu Koko. ¿Agarró este anillo, pero decidió no dárselo a alguien? Peculiar, hasta para él. El papel que estaba debajo era una hoja impresa, con estadísticas y una foto de Lilo. Pero algo estaba mal. Para empezar, a Hala le agradaba creer que si Lilo hubiera nacido niño en vez de niña, él ya lo sabría. Y la foto parecía estar tomada desde una posición ligeramente elevada.

Curioso, deslizó fuera del papel la foto, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se trataba de un muchacho que se parecía mucho a Frax y Velvet, pero tenía ojos color café y una estructura facial ligeramente distinta, y no solo porque tenía aspecto de no ser nativo de Alola. El papel tenía el nombre de este muchacho: Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Recogiéndolo del suelo, Hala leyó las estadísticas impresas con mucho interés.

\- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme, Tapu Koko? – preguntó Hala, antes de notar por la esquina del ojo otro acto probable del susodicho guardián.

Un libro estaba medio salido del estante, y estaba seguro de no haberlo dejado así. Hala cogió el libro con la mano izquierda y miró la portada, viendo qué era: El viajero que comenzó la primera era dorada de Alola y recorrió el mundo. El Rey Kahele.

Un libro histórico escrito por un antiguo capitán convertido en historiador, con ayuda del arqueólogo sin pulgar favorito de Tapu Koko. El Rey Kahele era una figura desconectada de la mayor parte de la historia alolana. No se sabía en qué isla había nacido, y las leyendas sugerían que deliberadamente lo mantenía vago para mantener la unión durante la era de las islas divididas. Como era la tradición entonces, como una especie de proto-prueba, todos los hombres jóvenes de su tiempo tenían que salir al mar al menos durante un mes. Los que sobrevivieran eran considerados adultos. Los que no, eran alimento para los peces.

Como muchos, había viajado por mucho más que solo un mes. En aquella época, mantenerse por períodos mucho más largos hacía que uno fuese mucho más atractivo. Sin embargo, él viajó por más de media década, y visitó el mundo. Los mitos no tenían idea de cómo lo hizo, aunque la Profesora Burnett tenía algunas teorías que estaba investigando al respecto.

Las tierras que hoy eran conocidas como Almia, Kalos, Hoenn, Oblivia, Unova, entre muchas otras, las había visto con sus propios ojos. Cuando volvió, su barco estaba repleto de tesoros raros y muchas otras cosas, entre ellas varias de las especies de Pokémon que habitaban en Alola hoy en día, como Fletchling, Emolga, y Machop. Con estos y muchos aliados que conoció tanto en Alola como fuera de ella, se convirtió en el primer hombre en unificar las islas.

La era de Kahele fue conocida por una gran variedad de razones. Fue la cúspide de la era antes de los Tapus, antes del ascenso de las castas y tradiciones titulares. De una de sus aliados, y más tarde de sus esposas, Liliana, se introdujo la escritura a las islas. Tenía la remarcable distinción de ser el único gobernante de las islas unidas, y uno de los pocos de una sola de las islas individuales incluso antes de su tiempo, cuyas esposas no se asesinaron entre ellas o a sus hijos en ningún momento. Se especulaba que esto era por una combinación de un sistema de proto-castas mucho más laxo, un tiempo generalmente pacífico sin desastres mayores como sequías o terremotos devastadores, y el novedoso concepto que tuvo Kahele de elegir a sus esposas teniendo en mente que "se llevaran bien" desde el principio. Su antiguo capitán y arqueólogo sin pulgar no estaba seguro de si las razones de que las esposas de Kahele se llevaban bien porque esta era fue la cúspide de la cultura no-heterosexual en la antigua Alola o si simplemente eran buenas amigas o ambivalentes entre ellas, aunque los dos estaban de acuerdo en que Kahele parecía tener aprecio por sus guerreros en esa forma.

Kahele fue el primero en utilizar, y posiblemente en crear, los Cristales-Z modernos, los cuales jugaron un papel muy importante en la unificación de las islas. Volvió de su viaje con muchos cristales y Anillos-Z primitivos, y las leyendas decían que él mismo los creó. Los Pokémon tótems empezaron aparecer poco después de su retorno por razones desconocidas. Gobernó las islas durante varias décadas, siendo un monarca benévolo y eficiente. En las áreas donde no era competente, sus aliados o sus esposas le ayudaban, y las leyendas decían que pasaba mucho tiempo asegurándose que sus herederos no trataran de matarse unos a otros por poder. Se decía que esto lo hacía fomentando mantener una genuina unión familiar, y rechazando el uso de armamentos afilados o sustancias venenosas dentro de las casas. La ciencia moderna sugería además que en general era un buen padre, y cuando abdicó y dejó su trono a su tercer hijo Hekili (luego de que su primogénita expresó un deseo por dedicarse a su pasión de diseñar templos, entre ellos las modernas Ruinas de la Esperanza y el Conflicto, y el segundo mayor decidió seguir los pasos de su madre Liliana en escribir la historia de Alola), este gobernó igual de bien por varios años.

Durante este tiempo las técnicas de cultivo alcanzaron una cúspide de eficiencia en la región que no fue vista hasta la era de la mecanización, la biblioteca de Liliana se convirtió, en ese punto del tiempo, la mayor fuente de conocimiento con historias de todo el mundo, y la fundación de las pruebas modernas fue establecida para reducir la cantidad de hombres jóvenes que perecían bajo las olas, e incluso se abrieron para las mujeres jóvenes. La era dorada parecía ir encaminada a continuar por años, si no es que por siglos.

Extrañamente, otras partes del mundo experimentaban exactamente lo opuesto. El área alrededor de la actual región Kalos, incluyendo dicho territorio, experimentó una larga epidemia de una enfermedad llamada posteriormente la "Pestilencia Oscura", que comenzó poco después que Kahele visitó. Otras regiones experimentaron desastres naturales causados por Pokémon que nadie había visto jamás o en mucho tiempo, provocando la caída de naciones, muertes de reyes, ciudades ardiendo en llamas, y la misteriosa desaparición de una montaña entera, como si se la hubieran comido en una sola noche.

Sin embargo, Kamehameha de la Isla Ula'ula, un hombre ambicioso que fue ascendiendo gracias al sistema establecido por Kahele basándose en la habilidad y los méritos, deseaba hacerse con el poder, y conspiró para asesinar a toda la familia de Kahele. La era dorada terminó en una sola noche llena de sangre y traición, y las islas entraron en un período de guerra civil a raíz de esto. Muchos todavía debatían si esta era fue peor que la que hubo antes de Kahele, donde las islas estaban divididas en sus propias tribus que luchaban entre ellas cometiendo horribles brutalidades.

Dicha era terminó cuando un descendiente de Kamehameha conquistó las islas con la fuerza de las espadas hechas con plumas de Skarmory de sus tropas, y en este punto, se coronó a sí mismo como Kamehameha I. Se convirtió en el rey que recibiría el primer Meowth que llegó a Alola. Mucha de la descendencia directa de Kahele y su familia real se perdieron durante los siglos subsiguientes, mayormente porque Kamehameha quería destruir todo su legado. Ruinas, libros, y puntos históricos sobre que alguno de los hijos o nietos de Kahele lograron burlar a la muerte en numerosas historias ficticias eran los legados más tangibles de la familia, aunque los últimos fueron desbancados cuando el arqueólogo favorito de Tapu Koko logró probar que toda la familia fue asesinada esa noche.

A la historia le faltaba tal vez un curandero de fe chiflada que hacía una buena imitación de monje, como escuchó que era el caso de otra historia muy similar, pero recordada con menos afecto, en otro país muy lejos de Alola.

¿Pero por qué este libro, entre toda su vasta colección de ellos? ¿Por qué Tapu Koko le dejaba este libro para que lo encontrara, junto con un papel sobre alguien que se parecía tanto a Velvet y Frax, esos estudiantes a punto de tomar las pruebas?

\- ¡Kokooo!

Como si se diera cuenta de su confusión, una fuerte corriente de viento pasó junto a él. Tapu Koko. Otra vez viendo a su hortensia tirada y con la tierra regada, se dio cuenta de algo más que había cambiado. Otro libro, pero este cayó al suelo, abriéndose en una página específica. No necesitaba ver la portada para saber cuál libro era. Este era otro escrito durante la era de Kahele.

Varios de estos libros eran considerados muy importantes y de conocimiento estándar. Varios de ellos fueron escritos por sus esposas: el libro de Malea sobre las plantas nativas de Alola y cuáles de ellas eran comestibles, y el de Wailani sobre las corrientes oceánicas que hacían los viajes entre islas mucho más seguros. Este, sin embargo, era un poco más oscuro. Estaba escrito por una de sus esposas nacidas fuera de Alola, Lif, y era una compilación de historias de todo lo que descubrió viajando por todo el mundo, y que fue traducido a múltiples idiomas. Profecías acerca del fin: ya fuera de naciones, eras, culturas, o hasta del mundo.

Él lo leyó cuando era niño, después de oír rumores de una historia que sugería que los Tentacools eran sobrevivientes de un universo anterior. El libro tenía esa leyenda en él. No lo había tocado desde entonces: era una reliquia escrita en el alfabeto nativo de Lif, incluso después que lo reescribió en el alfabeto de Liliana o en alolano antiguo.

Esta, sin embargo, no era la leyenda sobre Tentacool. Hala no estaba seguro de cuál sería la región de la cual provenía. Y parecía que al libro le faltaban algunas páginas, lo que le llevó a sospechar que Tapu Koko se las había llevado. Al igual que las partes que parecían haber sido rayadas al punto que eran ininteligibles. Lo que quedaba, sin embargo, Hala podía leerlo:

 _ ***… Por la unión de dos en uno solo, nacerán aquellos que llevan en su interior las mayores fuerzas opuestas, despertando a los durmientes. Nacidos en menos de decenas, siempre se apoyarán entre ellos, como pocos. La corona del rey está más allá de su alcance, y las decenas se atraerán a los solitarios. Desde tierras sin una corona, la sombra del trono se proyecta sobre todos. Restringidos por la sombra y el juicio del mundo, los opuestos se unirán por la sangre…***_

Leerlo tal vez, pero no entendía ni un pedazo de ello. Incluso sin traducciones, las profecías eran un dolor de cabeza. Enderezando su planta y mirando la data sobre Ash Ketchum, Hala imaginó que sería más fácil comenzar por allí, y mejor para su salud que tratar de estar buscando por un libro de leyendas gramaticalmente arcaicas acerca del omega.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en Kanto…**_

El restaurante donde su posible media hermana que casualmente compartía ese alias que utilizó cuando se disfrazó de niña (razonando que podría echarle la culpa a MissingNo por eso), resultó ser ni más ni menos que un barco flotante. Un barco restaurante, o un restaurante en un barco, rojo y azul con un Magikarp gigante como mascarón de proa. ¿Eso era algo nuevo para él, restaurantes en barcos? Era difícil hacer memoria de todo lo que había hecho durante sus viajes, desde ser parte de películas hasta quedar atrapado bajo el océano y casi perder su alma en múltiples ocasiones. El agua alrededor de la embarcación estaba limpia y brillante, aunque en la distancia parecía verse alguna perturbación en la superficie. Quizás tenía algún Pokémon gigante.

Entrando en el barco a través de una enorme puerta, Ash se sorprendió de ver que el interior era bastante… ¿elegante, sería la palabra? Considerando que había alfombras decoradas, asientos que se veían muy cómodos, servilletas bien dobladas y utensilios que brillaban como plata fina, parecía apropiado.

\- ¿Pi? _No soy diseñador, pero me pregunto si esto va con la estética de los barcos._

Ash no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Él se esperaba algo más parecido a una taberna, con una barra llena de bebedores, mesas de billar y hombres enormes y velludos gritándose entre ellos por cualquier cosa, no un lugar que se veía como el tipo de sitio al cual Norman llevaría a su esposa cuando Max no estuviera en casa. Un hombre de edad avanzada, y de aspecto bastante gruñón, los estaba esperando adentro, e inmediatamente distrajo la atención de Ash de estar viendo la estética del restaurante. A pesar de su edad, llevaba el uniforme blanco típico de un chef, aunque la pata de palo era algo atípico, y su bigote parecía más hecho de cuerda que de pelo. ¿Le molestaría si comprobaba si era pelo? Nunca había visto a nadie que se trenzara el bigote como si fuese una cuerda, ni menos que se lo dejara crecer tanto que podía amarrarse a un poste con él. Si hasta tenía el color.

\- Llévatelo atrás hasta que esté sobrio. Hablaré después con él. – le gruñó el viejo a Ashley, quien asintió y se llevó al borracho arrastrado por los tobillos. El viejo entonces les dio una mirada contemplativa al cuarteto de Ash y sus amigas. – Oigan, ¿no estuvieron en ese torneo en Lavender? Tres de ustedes, al menos. Ese que organizó aquel turista idiota y gordo.

\- ¿Se refiere a Scott? – señaló Ash con algo de molestia. Scott no era ningún idiota.

\- Oh, ¿así que lo conoces? Supongo que serías el tipo de persona que se llevaría bien con él. Demasiada sonrisa y pocos huesos rotos en él. Siempre está hablando algo acerca de una Frontera de Batalla, y tuvo esta chiflada idea de hacer un Restaurante de Batalla antes de que lo corriera de aquí, ese tonto hablador. Como sea, si aquel imbécil se emborrachó seguro que trató de pelear contra ustedes y ya le patearon el trasero hasta los próximos cinco domingos. Así que pueden comer lo que quieran, la casa invita. Ashley les servirá en un momento.

Y con eso, el hombre con la pata de palo se fue hacia una puerta que Ash sospechó que era la cocina. Se preguntó si estaría alucinando ante el sonido del aceite hirviendo y el aroma de galletas recién salidas del horno, y si eso sería lo que le estaba haciendo alucinar y ver hermanos en todas partes.

\- _¿Es típico para los entrenadores que les sirvan comida gratis si ganan batallas? –_ preguntó Anabel con curiosidad.

\- No realmente. – replicó Ash con toda certeza.

En el Lago Valor tenías que pagar y luego ganar una batalla por tu derecho a sentarte, pero al menos tenían la gentileza de no exigir una cuota por cada desafío. May mencionó explícitamente que el lugar no era nada barato, y no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque la comida era excelente. O quizás porque tenía que celebrar su cumpleaños en los próximos meses, probablemente.

Ashley terminó la conversación aproximándose a su mesa, con una libreta en la mano, un bolígrafo en la oreja, y en la solapa una tarjeta de identificación con "Sennenryu" escrito en ella. Ash asumió que ese sería su apellido. Qué alivio, al menos no sería algo como Getchem, Snagem, Gotcha, o Getya. Si ese fuera el caso, estrellaría la cabeza contra la mesa y gritaría sobre la madera.

\- Muy bien, ¿con qué les gustaría comenzar? – les preguntó Ashley.

Ash notó que la chica pareció resistirse al impulso de aplaudir luego de hablar, para lo cual asumió que debía haber alguna historia. Sin embargo, un punto de preocupación lo golpeó en la cabeza. ¿Cómo haría Anabel para ordenar si no podía hablar? Pero por fortuna, la solución era tan simple, que Ash casi sintió ganas de darse una palmada en la cara por no pensar en eso. Tan simple como simplemente señalar con el dedo lo que quería en el menú.

Con eso resuelto, la deliciosa comida que salió de la cocina le sirvió para quitarse las preocupaciones de la mente, incluyendo los pensamientos sobre sus posibles hermanos. La comida siempre era una buena distracción, especialmente la que era deliciosa y gratis.

 **\- RING-RING-RING, RING-RING-RING, LLAMADA DEL PROFESOR OAK.**

Aunque el escandaloso repique de su Pokédex sin duda podía distraerlo de su deliciosa comida. Poniendo la máquina junto a su oído, Ash deseó que el diseño de su Dex fuese más parecido al de un teléfono celular, o que al menos pudiese flotar con su propio poder enfrente de su oreja.

\- Ash al habla.

 _ **-** Ah, muchacho, qué bueno saber de ti. Ahora, ¿quieres explicarme qué significan todos esos Grimers que me mandaste hace poco?_ – El Profesor hablaba en un tono que solo era vagamente amenazador.

\- Es complicado, pero era la forma más humana de lidiar con ellos. – le dijo Ash simplemente. Con eso debería bastar. Hizo además también la nota mental de traer consigo a Muk para asegurarse que él también lo recordara en cuanto fuera posible.

 ** _-_** _Ya veo. Muy bien, en ese caso no haré preguntas. Aunque entre ellos y ese Goomy, te aseguro que estás siendo un imán de eventos extraños como nadie que haya visto jamás. De hecho, viendo donde estás ahora, me sorprende que no hayas visto nada extraño por allí._

\- "¿Aparte de pelear con un marinero borracho y una posible hermana de camarera sirviendo en mi mesa?" – se preguntó mentalmente.

\- _El restaurante donde estás ahora es famoso porque solo contratan a gente que no solo esté calificada, sino que sean capaces de mirar fijamente al Gyarados del dueño por al menos dos minutos sin parpadear. Dicho Gyarados es uno de los más grandes que se conocen en cautiverio, tiene más de cuarenta años de edad, colmillos capaces de triturar autos, y no está permitido en varias ciudades por riesgo a la seguridad. Según recuerdo, lo capturó durante la guerra, y decidió no comérselo por lástima._

En eso sonó un rugido distante, como si fuera al otro lado de un lago. Una vez más, Ash podría jurar que escuchó las voces del Equipo Rocket saliendo disparados hacia el cielo, pero eso no podía ser. Apenas había pasado unas horas antes.

 _ **-** Dejando de lado mis programas usuales del canal de comida, tengo algo urgente que pedirte. Necesito que tú y tus amigas se vayan para Fuchsia, pero de volada. _

\- ¿De volada? Pero si nosotros no podemos volar. – dijo Iris.

\- Quiere decir lo más pronto posible. – explicó Misty.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo dijo así? – se quejó la morena.

\- Ya me dirigía hacia allá de todas maneras, ¿pero hay alguna razón para que vaya rápido? – preguntó Ash.

¿Se habría perdido de algo, como aquella tormenta extraña que atacó poco antes de ir a la Liga Pokémon la primera vez? Por aquel entonces recibió una invitación para conocer a un Maestro Pokémon, pero al final, fuera lo que fuera eso, se canceló, y no fue exactamente por el clima. ¿Sería que venía acercándose más temprano?

\- _En unos días, habrá un torneo de batallas dobles en la ciudad. Todo el dinero recaudado irá directo para la Zona Safari, y los patrocinadores incluyen a la Corporación Devon, Laboratorios Lysandre, la Compañía Silph, y el Conglomerado de Transporte Marítimo Verich, ya que será una oportunidad muy rara. Los ganadores del torneo, y cualquier amigo que traigan consigo, se les permitirán entrar a la Zona Safari por un día entero con Pokébolas ilimitadas. Será una oportunidad perfecta para que yo pueda estudiar a su población, una que no he tenido en más de cuarenta años. Necesito que tú y Gary participen, de preferencia en equipos separados, y también tus amigas, para aumentar las posibilidades._

Ash abrió la boca, tenía que consultar primero con las demás, asegurarse que Misty, Iris y Anabel no tuviesen objeciones. Esperaba que no las tuvieran, pues ellas tal vez no tendrían razones para querer acompañarlo a él a que fuese a ganar ese torneo para poder ir a buscar a sus Tauros…

\- Estoy dentro. Seguro habrá muchos Pokémon de Agua para mí en ese lugar. – dijo Misty.

\- Yo quiero hacerme más fuerte, por mí puedes quedarte con lo demás. – agregó Iris.

\- _No tengo objeciones. –_ concluyó Anabel.

\- Muy bien, Profesor, todos estamos de acuerdo. – dijo Ash con tono alegre.

 _ **-** ¡Excelente! ¡Entre ustedes tres y Gary seguro que podremos lograrlo! ¡Los estaré apoyando a todos! Ahora me tengo que ir, mi pizza debe estar por llegar. ¡Buena suerte!_

Y con eso, terminó la llamada, antes siquiera de que Ash pudiese presentarle a Anabel. El dueño del restaurante, que pudo oír toda la conversación incluso desde la cocina, salió para gritarles.

\- Muy bien, por lo visto tendrán mucho que hacer, así que a menos que quieran quedarse para el postre, les sugiero que lo pidan para llevar. Les tomará varios días llegar hasta allá, así que mejor muévanse.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

El cuarteto avanzaba por el camino, mientras el cielo se tornaba nublado, y los bosques a su alrededor estaban en completo silencio. En medio de dicho silencio, alguien formuló una pregunta, pero no con sonido. Pues era la sugerencia de Anabel, una que solo ella podía ofrecer.

\- _¿Saben qué? Yo podría teletransportarnos hasta_ _Fuchsia_. _Sería mucho más rápido así. –_ La chica tenía además confianza en que no los haría aparecer en medio de una intersección llena de autos o atrapados en una pared. Tenía buen sentido para ese tipo de cosas _._

El grupo dejó de moverse en respuesta a su sugerencia, mientras los otros tres trataban de pensar cuál sería la mejor respuesta. La opinión parecía estar dividida.

\- Sí sería más rápido. – admitió Misty.

\- Tal vez, pero eso no nos ayudaría mucho a la larga. – señaló Ash. Luego se volteó a ver a Anabel. – Es decir, tú sabes que cada uno de nosotros tiene su propia meta, ¿verdad? – le dijo. Anabel asintió. – Yo quiero competir en la Liga Pokémon, Misty quiere capturar a todos los Pokémon de Agua en el mundo, e Iris quiere volverse más fuerte. Es mejor tomar el camino largo por si conseguimos retadores con quienes pelear, o algún lugar donde Misty pueda pescar. – Señaló al río que había cerca. – Teletransportarnos podría ser contraproducente a largo plazo.

\- ¿No podemos teletransportarnos al gimnasio y entrenar por unos pocos días allí? – preguntó Iris. Ash se rascó detrás de la cabeza, también tenía algo que decir con eso.

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo siento que entrenar en el mismo lugar por días antes de desafiar al gimnasio se vuelve tedioso, ¿me entienden? Especialmente si se le compara con el camino, donde hay muchas cosas nuevas para explorar. Para mí, es más divertido ganar más experiencia con la variedad de hacer cosas diferentes. No sé si eso tenga sentido.

\- _Entiendo lo que dices. Nunca lo pensé de esa forma. –_ asintió Anabel.

\- Aunque no es una mala idea, digo, en caso de que nos perdiéramos…

En el momento en que Ash sugirió lo de perderse, el cielo retumbó con el penetrante sonido de un trueno. Segundos después empezó a llover, y miradas rápidas les hicieron ver que no había lugar para cubrirse de las gotas que caían. Nada de cuevas, árboles huecos o con copas espesas que pudieran taparlos. Claramente este bosque no era un miembro del club para el crecimiento a la antigua.

\- Yo digo que este clima es una razón perfectamente aceptable para teletransportarnos. – declaró Misty mientras la lluvia empezaba a caerles encima, golpeando el suelo con la intensidad de un Charizard en un concurso de miradas.

Nadie se atrevió a poner objeciones, y momentos después, los cuatro desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Para gran confusión del Equipo Rocket, que estaban viendo ocultos entre arbustos con uniformes de camuflaje y paraguas en las cabezas.

\- ¡¿Wobb?!

\- Tienes razón, azulito. Eso es nuevo. – dijo Meowth.

* * *

 _ **Varias horas después, en Ciudad Fuchsia…**_

En cuestión de pocas horas lograron encontrar el centro para registrarse, un lugar para comer, y el gimnasio, que de hecho estaba más cerca de la ciudad de lo que Ash lo recordaba. No que eso fuera de mucha ayuda, de todos modos, pues en aquel momento estaba cerrado, y por una razón muy interesante. O eso decía el letrero de la entrada:

 ***Ausente por un trabajo de prueba con los sistemas de seguridad de "No les voy a decir dónde". Que nadie se quede vagando, el gimnasio permanecerá cerrado. Sistemas de seguridad incluyen makibishis en el suelo, explosivos menores, Voltorbs guardianes, y otros obstáculos que no puedo revelar legalmente. No estamos en Cinnabar, los hoteles abundan y son baratos. Seguro estaré de vuelta después del torneo a menos que me maten, y de ser ese el caso pido disculpas por las inconveniencias.***

Todo apuntaba a que tendrían que quedarse por aquí un tiempo, incluso aunque no se hubieran apurado con la teletransportación para escapar de la lluvia. Alivianando un poco, al menos la ciudad tenía un Club de Batallas, con eso podían pasar el rato.

Ignorando los problemas de control del tiempo, Ash ahora se encontraba en su cuarto del hotel (individual, se le hacía muy extraño poder pagar dicha comodidad estos días). Y ya era hora de hacer algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer. Estando a puerta cerrada, se trajo una Pokébola desde el laboratorio de Oak, y dejó salir, nada más y nada menos que a su monstruo de lodo favorito.

\- Hola, Muk. – lo saludó.

\- ¡Muk! _¡Ash, dame un abrazo!_

El muchacho no se atrevió a negárselo, y además no había problema, ahora ya no estaba emanando malos olores, gracias a la tecnología de las Pokébolas. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Butterfree y Servine se encontraban en la cama, mirando la escena algo divertidos. La tortuga inclusive hizo un ademán de limpiarse una lágrima del ojo.

\- Squir. _Un chico y su monstruo de lodo, ¿hay algo más hermoso en el mundo?_

\- Bul… _A mí se me ocurren una o dos cosas…_

\- Y bien, Muk, ¿ya entiendes lo que pasó o tengo que explicarte algo más? – le preguntó Ash luego de terminar la larga explicación (y ese abrazo).

\- ¡Muk! _El tiempo se destruyó y tuviste que volver a atraparme. Pero no hay problema, y me alegra que esta vez te hayas llevado también a mis amigos. A veces los extrañaba._

\- Bul… _Sí, y de nuevo explícame, ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo? Esas cosas son una pesadilla. Charizard es el único al que le agradan, y solo porque le sirven de entrenamiento._

Eso explicaba el por qué Bulbasaur y Charizard habían decidido cambiar de lugar. En aquel momento, Charizard estaba con MUCHAS ganas de presumir y perfeccionar su nuevo poder, y quitarse de encima sus ataques/abrazos era una forma perfecta de hacerlo. Bulbasaur, por su parte, necesitaba un descanso y por fin tenía la oportunidad de darle la queja a su entrenador.

\- Es algo complicado. – dijo Ash.

\- Bul… _Pruébame… -_ dijo Bulbasaur. Ash tomó un profundo respiro.

\- ¿Me creerás si te digo que una chica que posiblemente es mi media hermana los puso bajo control mental, y los estaba utilizando para asesinar a un hombre que era más o menos su suegro? – dijo Ash. Muk visiblemente tuvo un escalofrío ante el recordatorio, mientras Bulbasaur todavía parecía escéptico.

\- Saur. _No, en serio. ¿Por qué capturaste a suficientes criaturas lodosas como para sepultar con abrazos a la mitad del pueblo? –_ insistió. Servine, que también estuvo allí, decidió intervenir.

\- Ser. _No está bromeando. Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó._ – les dijo. Bulbasaur y Squirtle se quedaron viendo a Ash en shock, y este con un asentimiento confirmó lo que decía.

\- ¿Squir? _Oye… ¿siempre has tenido…?_

\- ¡No! – exclamó Ash repentinamente.

Los Pokémon se sorprendieron del volumen de Ash, Butterfree flotó hacia atrás, Muk se desparramó y Pikachu se tensó. Ash tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar, con calma. Todo esto era demasiado, especialmente para él.

\- Miren… la verdad es que no lo sé. En retrospectiva, nunca le di mucha importancia a mi papá. Supongo que tal vez alguna vez me hubiera gustado conocerlo, pero como estuvo ausente de toda mi vida con el tiempo lo dejé de lado. Pero desde Pueblo Lavender…

Específicamente desde el torneo en el Domo de Batalla. Su encuentro con Red fue algo extraño, pero con el tiempo aprendió a lidiar con ver a tantas personas parecidas inexplicablemente. Las Enfermeras Joy y Oficiales Jenny dejaron de hacerlo sentir intranquilo desde antes de quedar atrapado en aquel barco que se hundió.

\- A veces, simplemente conoces a alguien que se parece a ti. Pero luego fueron dos, tres, y ahora cuatro. Aurora le medió la idea en la cabeza a Belladonna… y creo que también a mí. No me malentiendan: hay veces en que hubiera deseado tener algún hermano o hermana. Sin importar si tuviéramos los mismos padres, o fuera un hijo de otro matrimonio, o si mamá decidiera adoptar a alguien. Pero no así. – Sintió que se le sobrecogía el corazón. – No quiero mirar a la gente y estarme preguntando: "¿Tenemos los mismos ojos, marcas faciales o lóbulos de la oreja solo por casualidad, o es que tenemos el mismo padre?" Y definitivamente, no quiero descubrir que estoy emparentado con personas que aterrorizan y les causan daño a otros.

Ese era el pensamiento que lo aterraba, después de ver hasta donde fue capaz de llegar Belladonna por su venganza. ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Quizás Paul se pintaba el cabello y se echaba polvos en la cara para ocultar que en realidad se parecía a él? ¿O quizás cuando se topara con miembros del Equipo Rocket que no eran Jessie y James, estos lucirían igual que él? ¿O cuando llegaran a la liga Índigo, que la mitad de sus oponentes en secreto estaban emparentados con él?

Con la mente sobrecargada de todos esos pensamientos, Ash se dejó caer en la cama cuando ya no pudo más. A pesar de estar tendido en unas sábanas suaves y un colchón bien mullido, no se sentía menos estresado. Pikachu se acercó a él para frotarse contra su entrenador.

\- _Esto es por Ashley, ¿verdad?_

\- ¿Esto se va a volver una costumbre? Quizás es que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, ¿pero es que esa va a ser mi vida ahora? Estar viéndolos en todas partes, o tal vez incluso estar viendo cosas que ni siquiera están… – Ash no pudo continuar, ya que Servine lo silenció poniéndole la cola en su rostro.

\- _Deja de pensar en eso. Ese no es tu trabajo en el campo de batalla. Sin importar qué pase, ese no es motivo para que te vuelvas loco_.

Butterfree aterrizó sobre su estómago, para agregar su propia opinión al respecto.

\- _Si eso llega a pasar, es obvio que nos sorprenderá a todos. Como una fiesta sorpresa, o un tornado, u otras cosas… –_ Ash no estuvo seguro de qué quiso decir Butterfree con eso. Ocasionalmente, se ponía así, desde aquella vez que se fue volando por su cuenta no hacía mucho. – _Pero no puedes dejar que eso te dé miedo de vivir. La vida te traerá sorpresas, solo tienes que aprender a estar listo para ellas sin dejar que eso te haga perder la cordura. Además, tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparnos en este momento._

\- Bul. _Tus Tauros._

Sus Tauros. Era cierto. Estaba muy cerca de ellos, y tenía que encontrar la forma de recuperarlos. Ante el recordatorio de su manada de toros salvajes, Ash sacó su Pokédex, cuya pantalla estaba brillando con información de varios de los competidores registrados para el torneo que se aproximaba.

 **\- INVESTIGACIÓN DE POSIBLES OPONENTES PARA EL TORNEO COMPLETADA. ¿DESEAS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE MIKE, EL ESPECIALISTA DE TIPO FUEGO? ¿TAL VEZ DE RACHAEL TRAPPER DE CIUDAD CRIMSON? ASUMO QUE YA SABES TODO LO QUE HAY QUE SABER DE GARY OAK DE PUEBLO PALETA. ¿QUIZÁS LILO DE ISLA MELEMELE? ¿O NIKKI DE…?**

\- ¿Alguno de ellos ha ganado una liga? – preguntó Ash.

 **\- NO, LA MAYORÍA DE ELLOS SON NOVATOS, ASÍ QUE NINGUNO TIENE MARCAS DE GLORIA O CICATRICES EMOCIONALES POR NINGUNA LIGA. CYNTHIA NO SE HA APARECIDO, SI ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA.**

\- Entonces estamos bien. Seguro podremos manejar cualquier cosa. – dijo Ash con confianza. Su deseo de encontrar a sus Tauros le ayudó a quitarse el estrés que tenía antes. Por lo menos por el momento.

\- _¿Y qué vamos a hacer si perdemos? ¿Nos vamos o qué…?_ – preguntó Pikachu.

\- No vamos a perder. Vamos a ganar. – aseguró Ash con determinación.

\- _¿Pero y si no lo hiciéramos? –_ insistió Pikachu.

\- En tal caso, tomaremos una página del libro del Equipo Rocket. Si ellos pueden meterse en lugares de alta seguridad, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser para nosotros? No pudimos llegar con Primeape a tiempo, pero no voy a perder a nadie más. Ustedes son más que mis Pokémon. Son mis amigos, mi familia. – les dijo de nuevo con el mismo nivel de confianza de antes. Squirtle no se veía del todo convencido.

\- _Quizás si Pidgeot no estuviese ahora enviando cartas de amor podríamos lograrlo, pero ahora no la tenemos para que sea nuestra "ave sigilosa"._ – dijo la tortuga. Ash se sonrojó un poco por el comentario, pero le restó importancia y siguió enfocado en lo que tenían a la mano.

\- Si Pidgeot no ha regresado todavía, o está demasiado cansada, ya pensaré en algo. Estoy seguro que con Muk escurriéndose o dándole abrazos a la seguridad, Charizard llevándome volando sobre su espalda, y Pikachu atacando a lo que se nos atraviese, sin importar lo que pase, podremos recuperarlos. – les dijo.

 **\- COMO TU RECURSO TECNOLÓGICO, QUISIERA SEÑALARTE QUE PUEDO AYUDAR HACKEANDO LOS SENSORES DE MOVIMIENTO. SIN EMBARGO, MI PROGRAMACIÓN ME OBLIGA A RECORDARTE QUE A TU MADRE NO LE GUSTARÍA QUE TE HICIERAS DE UN REGISTRO CRIMINAL**. – El Pokédex también ofreció sus servicios.

\- Claro. Como sea, no vamos a perder. Nada de lo que pueda pasar en este torneo podrá sorprenderme, de ninguna manera.

Simultáneamente, todos los Pokémon que estaban reunidos chocaron las palmas. Todos excepto Butterfree, cuyas manos no podían llegar tan lejos, así que Squirtle le ayudó chocándole con la cola, que era más larga. Así era. Estarían preparados para lo que fuera, y nada ni nadie los detendría.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después en el Centro Pokémon…**_

Estando en el salón principal del Centro Pokémon, Ash sostenía una tarjeta con el número 6, junto con todas las demás personas que se registraron para el torneo. Por el momento, se encontraba buscando a la otra persona que tenía el número 6, que sería su compañero hasta el final del torneo. El Profesor Oak además le había mandado un larguísimo email explicándole que sería mejor no tener como compañero a Gary, Misty, o Iris si era posible, para con eso aumentar sus posibilidades. Ash rodó los ojos, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido al Profesor que podría influenciar eso?

Ash originalmente esperaba poder incrementar sus chances haciendo que Anabel también se uniera, pero ella había declinado. Al no tener voz, eso podría complicarles las cosas. Era una lástima, pues era tan buena en las batallas como él lo recordaba.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Una parte suya tenía curiosidad, y necesitaba saberlo. ¿Sería tan buena entrenadora como él la recordaba de la línea temporal anterior? Dicho deseo de saber los llevó a su situación actual: una sesión de entrenamiento con Anabel. Igual que en la Torre de Batalla, Anabel no decía ni una palabra al comandar a su Pokémon, aunque en este caso había una razón real para eso, y no porque fuese una táctica de batallas._

 _Enfrentándose a Pikachu en el campo se encontraba un Kadabra, con la cuchara en mano y brillando de energía psíquica. Ash casi se esperaba ver a Espeon o al menos a un Eevee, pero Anabel había elegido a este Pokémon psíquico como su compañero para esta sesión de entrenamiento. El muchacho miró el rostro de Anabel en busca de alguna señal de lo que planeaba, pero no pudo ver nada, ni siquiera en sus ojos lilas algo que pudiera delatarla._

 _\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash._

 _El ratón eléctrico salió disparado hacia el tipo Psíquico, pero este con un solo movimiento de su cuchara envió a Pikachu a volar de lado contra un árbol, y luego hacia arriba contra las ramas._

 _\- ¡Atactrueno! – exclamó Ash, sin darse por vencido._

 _Una descarga eléctrica salió de entre las hojas, pero una rápida Teletransportación bastó para que Kadabra escapara del daño. Al reaparecer de nuevo, Kadabra envió cuchillas de energía psíquica desde su cuchara mientras la agitaba en el aire, enviando ondas de energía contra las ramas del árbol tratando de golpear a Pikachu. Un grito de dolor del ratón eléctrico les hizo notar que al menos uno de los ataques logró acertar el blanco._

 _Pikachu cayó del árbol pero logró aterrizar sobre sus pies, desapareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo mientras usaba su velocidad para evitar dejar alguna abertura. Ash había hablado un poco con Pikachu sobre esta estrategia antes de la batalla: solo era una teoría, pero asumió que para leerle la mente a alguien lo suficiente para predecir lo que harían después, Anabel tenía que saber dónde estaba primero. Con Pikachu moviéndose demasiado rápido para enfocarlo, y Ash dejando que Pikachu se moviera a su propia elección, eso podría equilibrar la balanza en el juego. Por supuesto, era solo una teoría, pero era todo lo que tenían por el momento. Esta nueva Anabel era una desconocida. Tal vez lucía y sonaría como la que conocían, pero tenía todo lo de este nuevo mundo, como habilidades de bloodliner. Mientras no tuviese más medios-hermanos-hermanastros o lo que fueran que anduvieran psicóticos, todo bien, podía lidiar con ello._

 _Kadabra miraba el campo de batalla con cautela, viendo las explosiones de polvo que Pikachu dejaba a su paso al cambiar de dirección, como si tratara de descifrar el patrón de sus movimientos, hasta que finalmente recibió una serie Atactruenos en sucesión rápida por los lados, al bajar la guardia. El Pokémon psíquico volvió a teletransportarse, esta vez apareciendo de espaldas contra un árbol para evitar ser atacado por detrás. Una mirada rápida a Anabel, y confirmando con un asentimiento, Kadabra cerró los ojos y se vio rodeado por una energía brillante, lo que quería decir que estaba utilizando Paz Mental. Kadabra abrió sus ojos bruscamente y envió una onda expansiva de energía psíquica de todo su cuerpo, que Pikachu no logró evitar y terminó enviándolo a revolcarse por el suelo._

 _\- ¡Pikachu! – gritó Ash._

 _El Pokémon ratón se volvió a poner de pie y tras sacudirse algo de la tierra que le quedó en el pelaje, volvió a lanzarse a toda velocidad corriendo en círculos alrededor de Kadabra y atacándolo a intervalos al azar con Atactruenos, alternando ocasionalmente con Ataques Rápidos para tomarlo fuera de guardia. Al momento de hacer contacto siempre recibía un contraataque, pero lo soportaba y seguía con el asalto sin amilanarse._

 _Una mirada a Anabel bastó para que Ash viese que esta chica no era la misma contra la que peleó en la Torre de Batalla. Sus movimientos y habilidades eran tan impresionantes como antes, pero le faltaba todavía la experiencia de un entrenador veterano. Sus habilidades todavía no eran tan refinadas como él las recordaba, lo cual tendría sentido dada su historia en esta nueva línea temporal, seguramente no había tenido mucha oportunidad de afinar sus talentos. Tal vez con un poco de trabajo y algo de su propio conocimiento podría ayudarla a ponerse a desarrollar todo su potencial._

 _\- ¡Pikachu, acabemos con esto!_

 _\- ¡Pika!_

 _Pikachu dejó de correr en círculos alrededor de Kadabra y se trepó al árbol para lanzarse desde arriba con un Atactrueno. Viendo el ataque, Anabel hizo que Kadabra contraatacara con Psicorrayo. Los dos ataques se pasaron de largo uno al otro en el aire, y golpearon a sus objetivos casi al mismo tiempo, causando una pequeña explosión, a raíz de la energía psíquica reaccionando con la electricidad de Pikachu._

 _Una vez que el polvo se disipó, tanto Pikachu como Kadabra estaban noqueados. Ash sonrió mientras él y Anabel se iban a recoger a sus Pokémon para tratar sus heridas. Sí, esta no era la misma chica que él conocía, pero seguía siendo tan buena entrenadora como antes, y seguro un día, podría llegar incluso a ser mejor._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Ash seguía viendo a todas partes en la concurrida sala, preguntándose si su compañero tenía el número 6, pero simplemente no había mirado en su dirección. Por poco le da un paro al corazón cuando alcanzó a ver a Paul sosteniendo un número que parecía un 6, pero afortunadamente y para su gran alivio, resultó que Paul tenía era un 9.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Ash se sintió muy feliz por dentro de dejar atrás la posibilidad de tener que balancear el asegurarse de ganar y volver a ver a sus Tauros con el horror de imaginarse que Paul podría llevarse algunos de ellos. Eso ya no iba a ser posible, gracias a Arceus. Y este torneo no le iba a dar ninguna sorpresa desagradable, no señor.

\- ¡Red, mira, no puedo creerlo! ¡Ya encontré al otro que tiene el número 6! ¡Es ese chico Ash del Domo de Batalla! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Van a pelear juntos!

Oyendo esa voz, Ash sintió que el alivio que tuvo días atrás se derretía como hielo bajo el sol del verano. Frente a él se encontraba esa niña rubia, Yellow, saltando de alegría y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Detrás de ella, pronto se aproximó el entrenador de pelo oscuro contra el cual peleó en el Domo de Batalla, con su propio Pikachu en el hombro igual que el de Ash.

\- ¡Los dos son increíbles, no hay manera de que puedan perder! ¡Este será el mejor equipo del mundo! – exclamó Yellow con excitación, totalmente ignorante de lo que Ash estaba pensando ahora, y más todavía ahora que la miraba bien para darse cuenta de que ella tenía marcas en la cara, idénticas a las suyas, de Belladonna y Ashley.

* * *

 _ **Monte Auburn, región de Kalos…**_

Hacía mucho tiempo, Alain se había jurado a sí mismo convertirse en el entrenador de Mega-Evolución más fuerte. No era un deseo tan extraño: recordaba que muchos otros entrenadores tenían un deseo similar en aquel entonces cuanto trabajaba con el Profesor Sycamore. ¿Lo tendrían todavía? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Pero sin importar cuanto cambiaran los tiempos, de lo que estaba seguro era que, aunque todos ellos tuvieran metas similares, todos tendrían métodos distintos para lograrlas.

Uno de esos métodos era "aislarse de la civilización para hacer entrenamiento intenso", pero Alain no creía en él. Podías entrenar en la cima de una montaña todo lo que quisieras, pero tenías que esperar a que los desafíos vinieran a ti. Para lo único que servía ese entrenamiento era para soportar las condiciones en las montañas. Al viajar, podías encontrar desafíos en terrenos infinitos. Desde luego, incluso los viajeros tenían que hacer paradas, y era por eso que estaba en la cima de esta montaña.

De pie en uno de los bordes de la cima, Alain miró hacia el otro lado del peñasco, con su Charizard gruñendo junto a él. Devolviéndole la mirada al otro extremo se encontraba otro entrenador, vestido también de ropas azul oscuro y negro, con cabello negro y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas. Enroscado a su alrededor había un Steelix masivo, adornado con un enorme casco con una Mega Piedra en el medio. Encima del Steelix había otros cinco Pokémon: Roserade, Talonflame, Octillery, Jynx, y Ursaring.

\- Escuché que te llamabas Vermell. – dijo Alain, como si pusiera a prueba a su oponente, viendo si él haría el primer movimiento.

La nieve continuaba cayendo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer el primer movimiento. Pero incluso sin moverse, la tensión que caía sobre el área era mucho más espesa que la nieve que caía. Se podía sentir en el aire.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí estamos ya con el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal. La afluencia parece haber bajado un poco en Chronicles, veamos si esto ayuda a recuperarla un poco.

OK, después de lo que fue el capítulo anterior, creo que necesitamos un poco de respiro con este. Vamos por partes, escena por escena. En la escena inicial, por fin tenemos nuestro primer vistazo en persona a Sabrina. Quién lo diría, está más psicótica que en el anime, pero tras las referencias que nos habían dejado, no creo que sea una sorpresa. Me intriga saber qué destino le esperará cuando Ash la enfrente. ¿Hará que la arresten, o tratará de redimirla de alguna manera? En cuanto a Dan, el retador que está ahora a punto de enfrentarla (jugándose la vida), es posible que lo recuerden del Gaiden de Falkner en Chronicles, cuando es un entrenador novato. Esperemos que la experiencia lo ayude a salir librado de este predicamento en el que se metió.

Siguiente, ese sueño chiflado que tuvo Ash, de la que se salvó cuando despertó. No le busquen mucho sentido, todo eso fue más que nada una indirecta muy directa en contra de los fics de traición que abundan tanto en este fandom. Me pregunto si MissingNo solo puede atacarlo cuando está dormido o inconsciente (a juzgar por lo que pensó Ash al despertarse). En fin, ahora los Pokémon de John Archer se nos van, para investigar más de los posibles medios hermanos de Ash (ya tengo confirmación de **Crossoverpairinglover** que no son primos y que el padre de Ash no es el hermano de la E como yo creía). Eso ya resuelve el problema de que Ash pudiera usarlos para ganar algo de ventaja (que esperaba que no sucediera). Eso también es importante, y Ash tiene que seguir entrenando a los suyos.

Anabel parece estar encajando muy bien con Ash y sus amigas, a juzgar por sus escenas. Parece llevarse bien con las chicas, aunque a pesar de que disfruté la batalla que tuvo con Ash, me intriga ver alguna que otra interacción romántica o que empiece a sentirse atraída por Ash de alguna manera. Espero ver un poco más de ella en futuros capítulos.

Las escenas en Alola nos dan un poco más de historia antigua. Tenemos una figura interesante en el rey Kahele (por si las dudas, el que se hace llamar Kamehameha no tiene nade que ver con Dragon Ball, cualquiera que se respete sabrá que ese nombre es muy conocido en la historia hawaiana). Y Tapu Koko se está interesando en Ash incluso aunque ni siquiera alcanzó a visitar Alola en esta línea temporal. Me pregunto si se echará el viaje para dejarle el Anillo-Z o mandará a alguien para que lo haga. Entre eso y la Mega Piedra, no habrá nadie que detenga a nuestro héroe. Y por cierto, no saben lo que me costó traducir esa maldita profecía XD

Quienquiera que sea el padre de Ash, está dejando la semilla por todos lados. Tenemos dos más agregados a la lista. ¿Díganme ustedes si no se quedaron con la boca abierta con "Ashley" ahora como personaje separado de nuestro héroe? En cuanto al sujeto Vermell con el que se encontró Alain en la escena final, de él hay un poco más en el Gaiden de Astrid, así que ustedes dirán si les gustaría ver ese en Chronicles. No demasiado, pero quizás sí lo suficiente para establecerlo un poco mejor que aquí. Y con Ash, ahora no le ayuda además que le notó las marcas en las mejillas a Yellow. A ver cómo se las arregla para mantener su cordura.

Saltándonos la parte de las referencias, por fin el torneo de Fuchsia va a comenzar. Qué les parece, acerté a la primera apostando a que Red sería el elegido como compañero de Ash. Ya los vimos como rivales, vamos a ver qué tal se llevan como compañeros. Yellow lo dijo: serán el mejor equipo. Me pregunto cómo irán a terminar los otros. Paul con Gary o con una de las amigas de Ash, no se van a llevar nada bien. Iris y Misty ya tuvieron su oportunidad de pelear como equipo en Celadon, así que dudo mucho que las agrupen en este torneo otra vez. Predigo que al menos una de las dos quedará agrupada con un rival. Con cuál, ya veremos, pero seguro que tendremos interacciones muy interesantes. Y espero que Ash pueda llevarse algo más de la Zona Safari que solo los Tauros en esta ocasión. Sería bueno que le llegue otro Pokémon tempranero, quizás hasta uno de Alola, ¿no creen?

En fin, ya creo que es todo. Gracias por los reviews a **bakara108, BRANDON369, hpividente, pirata, MardGeer117, Soul of Demon, master master god, dragon titanico, Ivan D, sonicmanuel** y **darkdan-sama**. Aprovecho además para decirles que otro de los contribuyentes y seguidores regulares del Resetverso, **Shadow Ninja Koopa,** se siente muy emocionado por el apoyo que mostraron en sus oneshots (específicamente, los de Dakim y Guzma, y recientemente posteó uno de Erika), así que les envío de su parte otro agradecimiento especial. Ahora, a esperar al próximo capítulo de la historia principal, y entretanto, seguiré actualizando en Chronicles. Nos vemos.


	25. Semi-canónico del Día de los Inocentes

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 25:** Capítulo semi-canónico del Día de los Inocentes.

* * *

 _Mirando fijamente la perfectamente redonda piedra entre ellos, Otoshi permaneció en una pose quieta y serena. Se había quitado la camiseta, con las manos juntas y las piernas cruzadas, y el sonido del agua que caía de la cascada llenaba el aire a su alrededor. Igual que su compañero Marowak, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y enfocaban todas sus imágenes mentales en la piedra._

\- … _¿ya habrán pasado dos días? – preguntó Otoshi, abriendo su boca ligeramente._

\- _Maro. – replicó su compañero con voz rasposa._

\- _Entonces al parecer ese monje tuvo una idea equivocada de cómo acceder al poder de esta piedra. Y también significa que no hemos hecho nada en las últimas 48 horas._

\- _Wak._

 _Como una explosión, los dos se lanzaron hacia la cascada, metiendo sus bocas entre el agua que caía y tragándola tanto como podían para recuperar la fuerza en sus sistemas._ _La piedra se quedó donde la dejaron, mantenida en su lugar por el hueso de Marowak. Sus secretos seguían siendo un misterio para ellos…_

…

Frunciendo el cejo, el autor observó la escena, mirando la historia que había creado con su poderosa herramienta para escribir.

\- No… no… no se me ocurre qué hacer desde aquí. ¿Qué puede hacer Otoshi que le haga merecer su propia historia, a menos que vaya a añadirlo en un capítulo de la historia principal? Pero ya anduve saltando de un lado al otro y no creo poder seguir haciéndolo con asuntos vagamente importantes. Esa escena con Solidad ya me puso al límite así como estaba.

Suspirando, el autor apuntó su herramienta hacia la escena.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de recortarte. Lo siento, Otoshi. – Y con eso, la herramienta de escritura de Reset Bloodlines, una motosierra, se puso en marcha y lista para recortar en pedacitos la escena.

\- ¡Espera!

La motosierra fue detenida de cortar la escena en pedazos por una figura sin rostro, distinguible solo por un bien elaborado traje y un enorme reloj de plata. El autor desactivó la motosierra, pero no la guardó, mientras miraba fijamente a la figura.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Mejorar la producción, por supuesto. – dijo la entidad sin rostro.

\- Ejecu Tivoen Trometido, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó el autor mientras la figura tomaba una carpeta amarilla y mostraba sus contenidos.

\- Esto es Ashes of the Past: ¿lo ves?

\- Sí.

\- Ese fic se actualiza constantemente, varias veces al mes. Mira lo lejos que va, y compáralo con este fic. Hay una clara falta de buen manejo. – declaró Ejecu. El autor suspiró. – Todavía no llegas ni a los 1000 reviews.

\- También lleva más tiempo que Reset, y estuvo frenado por casi un año alrededor de los eventos de la segunda película. Estoy bastante seguro además que Saphroneth escribe sus capítulos en partes constantemente, y yo solo empiezo a trabajar en serio cuando termino de postear el capítulo anterior. Encuentro que la retroalimentación es muy útil para seguir implementando mientras escribo. En cuanto a los reviews, dame unos pocos capítulos.

\- Todavía podrías ser un poco más eficiente y preciso.

\- Todos podemos ser algo más. – dijo el autor, mientras el ejecutivo se ajustaba unas gafas inexistentes en su cara. – Tristemente no puedo trabajar en el fic todo el tiempo, mucho menos poner en la mesa todas mis ideas. Ya intenté forzar ideas antes, mira mi segundo fic de Harry Potter y mi tercero de Naruto para que veas como termina eso. De hecho, mejor no lo hagas…

\- Deberías seguir mi consejo. La guía de ejecutivos ha arreglado muchas series y les ayudó a llegar a ser grandiosas. Watchmen, KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece. La guía de los ejecutivos lleva a buenas decisiones todo el tiempo.

\- Pokémon solo tiene muchos lugares donde se sabe o se sospecha de interferencia de los ejecutivos que puedo usar a esa serie sola para contrarrestar esos puntos. ¿Quieres que comience con los problemas que surgieron durante el período temprano con Shudo con los cuales hasta cierto punto estoy de acuerdo, o el retroceso con la Pokébola GS que hizo que Johto se volviera cansino? El cambio al final de la tercera película difícilmente es uno mayor, fuera de una implicación desafortunada acerca de Molly, pero luego empiezan los peores. Todo el incidente con Tobias, por ejemplo, aunque admito que no estoy seguro de si fue por culpa de los ejecutivos o una decisión de último minuto, y la Liga Unova me hace pensar quién fue el que desechó los planes originales y cuánto tiempo tuvieron esos pobres idiotas. Alain no está tan lleno de toda esa mierda de los ejecutivos como ellos dos, pero tengo mis sospechas. No muchas, claro, pero aun así.

\- ¿Qué es esto, un escritor que piensa que Shudo no es la gran perfección? Qué refrescante, ¿qué tal si contagias cualquiera que sea la enfermedad que tengas a los fandoms de X-Men, Kirby y MLP?

\- Prefiero no meterme en eso. Muchos personajes pueden ser bien escritos fuera de sus autores originales, y ningún escritor es perfecto. Los comics tienen muchos ejemplos de este fenómeno. Además, ¿has visto las notas de Shudo? El hombre tenía buenas ideas, escribió buenos episodios, y tenía una visión… pero esa visión francamente era algo inquietante.

El ejecutivo tocó en el aire, manifestando un par de novelas ligeras. Empezó a leerlas por encima, sonriendo (invisiblemente).

\- Esto es brillante. En serio tu historia se podría beneficiar de estas ideas.

\- ¿Acaso las leíste bien, o mi historia? Sí adapté algunas partes: los entrenadores tienen su índice de derrotas, los líderes de gimnasio pueden ser clausurados por perder demasiado, aunque no tanto como tres veces seguidas, y el hecho de que Delia tiene un restaurante, aunque esto último solo se especifica en el Gaiden del Campamento de Verano…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Pero no voy a meter las partes demasiado oscuras. No quiero poner pobreza en extremo por todas partes: que la haya en algunos lugares está bien pero no a los extremos que él quería. Aquel comentario desenterrado y traducido que implicaba que toda la serie iba a ser solo un sueño de Ash no se va a aplicar, ya que esto no es una Creepy Pasta o página de especulaciones o algo. Pueblo Paleta no recibió su nombre del único entrenador bueno que tuvo, tratar de explicar como un sujeto que fue digamos el número 950/1000 es mejor que Gary o Ash en el anime tiene más huecos que la mitad de los clichés que se ven en los fandoms de Naruto y Harry Potter combinados. La mayoría de los hombres no se vuelven criminales, ni tampoco se lamentan de sus fracasos por el resto de su vida. No necesito tener a niños de diez años casándose, les aumenté la edad por una razón, y ese casi desaparecido pero todavía persistente comentario de "Misty solo tiene mala suerte con los hombres", eso se queda por fuera, maldita sea. Misty tiene su historia, está establecida y con eso basta. No voy a añadir implicaciones de esa naturaleza. ¡No soy Frank Miller!

\- ¿Sabes qué, chico? Esa última me da una idea.

\- No habrá ningún All-Stars de Ash y Pikachu. Los fans se enfurecieron cuando la serie dijo que Ash Ketchum tenía 10 años una sola vez.

\- Eso no. Si queremos alcanzar a Ashes of the Past, necesitaremos un enganche que ese no tenga.

\- Ya tenemos varios.

\- Necesitamos mejores. No, el mejor de todos. Necesitamos un buen y delicioso pastel.

\- ¿Quieres que Ash y compañía visiten una pastelería gigante? Bueno, supongo que eso no haría daño…

\- No, tonto, no hablo de comida. Hablo del fanservice. Este fic atraerá como abejas a la miel a los fans si les das lo que quieren.

\- ¿Desarrollo de los personajes?

\- ¡Bah! A nadie le importa eso. Quieren prosa elaborada sobre curvas y senos, y tal vez descripciones de musculatura para las señoritas que leen. No, lo que quieren es Lemon.

El autor frunció el cejo, antes de golpear el libreto con la culata de su motosierra. La escena congelada de Otoshi se desvaneció, y fue reemplazada con otra.

…

 _Ya era muy tarde en las costas soleadas de Hoenn. Max estaba profundamente dormido, y May había salido con sus amigos por la noche. Sonriendo, Norman se inclinó sobre su esposa, y le susurró algo al oído._

 _Caroline se rio, y agarró a su esposo del cuello y… LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON – Cariño, esas son las nuevas medias que compré… –LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON_

 _LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON_

 _LEMON LEMON LEMON (Este juego de palabras con Pokémon era tan malo, que incluso el gemelo de 4Kids en un universo alterno de puro porno jamás lo diría)._

 _LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON (Max no tenía ni idea, y así sería cuando bajó al día siguiente a desayunar, y eso era lo mejor.)_

 _LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON_

 _LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON (Su matrimonio era muy sano, igual que el amor que se tenían uno por el otro)._

 _LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON_

 _LE-LE-LE-LEMON_

 _(Y ahora, el clima. Lluvioso con un 20% de probabilidades de que haya truenos y relámpagos.)_

…

\- ¡¿Por el Mundo de Distorsión?!

El autor sacudió su cabeza, pues el ejecutivo usaba ese reino como sustituto de "el infierno".

\- ¿Querías lemon? No creo que jamás escriba lemon en este fic, así que ahí lo tienes. Es lo más lejos que iré.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Mira, ya he hecho muchas cosas como escritor. He experimentado, y sé lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Y además, estoy seguro que eso me costaría lectores, más de los que ganaría, y me arriesgaría a incurrir en la furia de los moderadores. Ni podría molestarme en ir ante la comunidad de Spacebattles por ayuda si lo hiciera. Así que, siendo fan de New Chance aunque ya no leo mucho fanfiction de Naruto, pensé en tomar una broma prestada de allí.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el ejecutivo.

\- Porque basándome en los comentarios que recibí tratando de averiguar qué hacer para el Día de los Inocentes, me dijeron que sería un bofetón en la cara hacer un capítulo lleno de puras bromas. Esa escena es canónica para la historia de Reset, ocurre al mismo tiempo que el siguiente capítulo, ya que este se extiende por dos días según el tiempo del fic, dándole algo de importancia. Así como estamos, hay una cantidad limitada de personajes en que están en posición como para tener relaciones con un compañero consistente, y esos dos están casados y vagamente son importantes para la trama…

\- Este fic deja muy claro quién terminará con quién. ¿Por qué no nos saltamos las formalidades y hacemos que Ash tenga LEMON con Misty, Iris y Anabel?

\- Porque a la gente resulta que le gusta leer el fic POR las formalidades. Aparte, ninguno de ellos está en posición realista para hacer eso. Ash todavía no está en sintonía con las relaciones románticas, Misty no está en un punto donde esté dispuesta a presionar una relación con Ash, Iris no lo hará a no ser que Misty lo haga primero o espere demasiado, y Anabel recién acaba de incorporarse a los protagonistas y necesita desarrollarse primero. A menos que quieras argumentar que alguno de ellos estaría dispuesto a pagar sexo por una noche, no habrá LEMON entre ellos por varios capítulos.

Ejecu Tivoen Trometido tomó otra carpeta y empezó a hojearla. El autor asumió que estaría listo para darse por vencido y se iría a molestar a alguna otra encarnación de la musa del escritor.

\- Clemont, Falkner, Georgia, Dakim y Lorelei.

\- Dos líderes de gimnasio, un personaje exclusivo del anime, un administrador y una miembro del Alto Mando. ¿Qué hay con ellos?

\- El Resetverso tiene varios otros autores que contribuyen. Has que alguno de ellos escriba LEMON.

\- Ninguno de ellos me ha preguntado de eso. – señaló el autor.

\- Oblígalos.

\- No pienso hacer eso. Yo no les digo que escriban con cualquier personaje: ellos me preguntan si puedo, yo me aseguro de que no vayan a escribir de Tobias como si fuera Velma Dinkley, y ahí es que lo hacen. No interfiero fuera del flujo del canon aparte del ocasional rechazo por un personaje por mis planes en concreto o porque alguien más está escribiendo de él. Ocasionalmente doy sugerencias si me las piden, pero fuera de eso son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

\- Como LEMON.

\- ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso en mayúsculas? Como sea, reitero que ningún escritor en el Resetverse tiene planes de hacerlo hasta donde yo sé. Si alguien viene y me pregunta "¿Puedo escribir LEMON?", no me opondría completamente. Claro, el escritor tendría que estar al tanto de que eso le daría menos links que al resto, creo que T.V Tropes tiene una regla respecto a eso, pero los demás escritores juegan el rol de llenar elementos en Reset que yo solo puedo explicar parcialmente en el fic principal, como Bill de los 20 Gyarados y los gemelos del Capítulo 2, o los que no estoy dispuesto a tocar, como el teórico LEMON, o romances Humano x Pokémon, también teóricos, esos solo pasarán si alguien pide hacerlos. No voy a ordenarle a nadie a que los haga. No voy a obligar a nadie a hacer nada que no quieran. Honestamente, una de las partes de este fic que más disfruto es lo que hacen los co-escritores, con ideas que yo jamás consideré desarrollar en detalle, ellos lo hacen. Por ejemplo…

…

\- _¿Y esto realmente funciona? – le preguntó Jeanette a su compañero de viaje. Este le sonrió, sentado debajo de la fría cascada solo con sus pantalones, junto con su Sandslash._

\- _Claro. Confía en mí, hacer que tus Pokémon se acostumbren a lo que los debilita ayuda a que controlen el pánico y ayuda a que ganen más resistencia. Claro, eso no divide el daño por la mitad ni lo cancela, pero cualquier cosa que ayude a aguantar más los ataques ayudará._

\- _Ya veo… – Jeanette pensó en las palabras de A.J., antes de mirar abajo hacia su Bellsprout._ _ _–_ Bueno, no creo que haya aguas termales por aquí que podamos usar, pero sí tenemos un risco. Dime, A.J., ¿crees que usar parapentes puede ayudar con el daño de ataques de tipo Volador? _

\- _Quizás con Ráfaga… – sugirió A.J. mientras Jeanette se procuraba un parapente para ella, y luego uno de tamaño para su Bellsprout mientras tanto entrenadora y Pokémon miraban el risco con expresiones de determinación. –_ _Sugiero que no hagas algo tan drástico para comenzar. Podrías tal vez trabajar con hielo y ponerte debajo de esta agua. Aquí hace bastante frío._

\- _Oh… – murmuró Jeanette, guardando los parapentes. – Muy bien, para eso también estoy preparada. Si me das un momento iré detrás de ese árbol._

 _Y con eso, la chica y su Bellsprout se alejaron, mientras las caras de ambos humanos se sonrojaban ligeramente. Bellsprout parecía confundida, preguntándose para qué necesitaría el árbol._

…

\- Eso suena a que estás escribiendo en el asiento de tus pantalones, como el escritor de Dragon Ball. Es decir que me necesitas a mí, Ejecu Tivoen Trometido, para asegurarte de no hacer algo estúpido.

\- Toriyama estaba sufriendo desgaste en ese punto. Muchos escritores de Shonen les pasa eso, probablemente fue lo que mató a Bleach. Y es cierto que Oda se puso más y más pervertido, pero Oda solo es un sujeto raro que pone a estrellas de mar a aprender a hablar con juegos de palabras. En cuanto a mis líneas, sí tengo una. Tengo la idea general de a dónde irá el fic, y dónde terminará, y los puntos importantes de la trama que surgirán. El único oneshot que rechacé por completo fue precisamente por eso. Sin embargo, estoy dirigiendo una operación flexible, cambio de planes todo el tiempo. Ash no se consiguió a la Buneary de Dawn en el momento en que se encontró con Snivy, el grupo no encontró a Anabel tirada en un lado del camino, y Belladonna y compañía no estaban en el libreto original. Creo que a la final todo resultó mejor. Los co-escritores pueden expandir a los personajes a su propia manera, como Georgia, los gemelos del Capítulo 2, Falkner, y Lorelei por ejemplo, y no hace nada negativo. Todo es positivo.

\- Pero uno de esos oneshots cambió uno de tus planes. Querías…

\- Spoilers. – dijo secamente el autor.

\- Pero era un elemento clave de la trama…

\- Uno que era fácil de cambiar y probablemente mejor por haberlo cambiado. Ahora… – Sosteniendo la motosierra hacia Ejecu Tivoen Trometido, el ejecutivo sin rostro retrocedió lentamente. – ¿Quieres que escriba sobre ti?

\- Muy bien, pareces estar en manos capaces, por ahora. Pero yo siempre gano al final. Y ahora, tengo un partido de golf con Masos Curo, así que me despido.

Con eso el ejecutivo se marchó, y el autor sacudió su cabeza.

\- Cómo es que alguien hace el golf más oscuro, no tengo idea. Ahora probablemente necesitaré terminar esto con algo que a los lectores podría interesarles. Hmm, una vez hice una especie de tráiler estúpido en mis días tempranos, ¿por qué no hacer algo ahora? Incluso si no muestro cada escena al 100%, eso no importará, porque puedo decir que solo fue una broma. ¡La perfecta cláusula de escape!

Sonriendo, el autor agitó la motosierra para escribir, y con ella comenzó la parte final de este capítulo.

...

 _De pie entre las llamas del laboratorio en ruinas, el ser extraño oyó un sonido con el que no estaba familiarizado. Un sonido de un rotor cortando el aire, incluso entre las llamas. Un sonido mecánico lo siguió, y una figura bípeda se fue aproximando hacia él, junto con un Persian a su lado, que iba en cuatro. El humano sonrió._

 _\- Entonces, este es el resultado final de la investigación del Doctor Fuji. Debo admitirlo, estoy sorprendido._

…

 _La escena cambió de la isla en llamas a un campo de batalla, rodeado por fanáticos gritando y aplaudiendo. Dos adolescentes, ambos de cabello negro, veían a su oponente, cuyo Pokémon era un Mudsdale masivo._

 _\- No tuve oportunidad de terminar mi combate contra ti, así que permíteme demostrarte todo lo que tenemos ahora._ – _declaró la mujer, y el anillo en su muñeca empezó a brillar, mientras ella y su Mudsdale se movían en sincronía. – Este es el poder de la gente y los Pokémon de la región de Alola._

…

 _La escena cambió a un campo de batalla cerrado con paredes por todos lados, donde un Squirtle encaraba a una Nidoqueen._

 _La líder del gimnasio, una chica atlética vestida como ninja, apuntó al frente mientras la Nidoqueen rugía y se lanzaba contra Squirtle, que esquivó el ataque y contraatacó lanzando un chorro de agua._

…

 _La escena cambió de nuevo, a un joven vestido de azul, mirando fijamente un edificio en ruinas, devastado por el paso del tiempo. Caminando hacia él, se arrodilló y quitó de en medio un montículo en la arena._

 _La forma de una campana azul desgastada fue revelada._

…

 _Otra escena, nos lleva a una pantalla de computadora, llena con los nombres y estadísticas de los participantes de esta competencia. Ash K, Gary O, Red T, Jeanette F, Pete P, y docenas de otros llenaron la pantalla del joven de pelo morado._

…

 _La escena cambió a un templo en una playa negra, donde un niño bonito de pelo rosa, y una chica alta con peli negro y marcas con forma de Z en las mejillas fueron entrando. El chico pelirrosa puso la bola enfrente de un icono, incluso aunque la chica la veía intranquila._

 _\- Gran Tapu Fini… por favor cura a este Pokémon._

…

 _La escena cambió por última vez, a una playa más tradicional, donde una legión de hombres con armadura estaba de pie como un ejército, con una figura de alta estatura liderándolos._

 _Oponiéndose a ellos había un grupo de hombres y mujeres uniformados y atléticos, con muchos bolsillos por todos lados, una pandilla de delincuentes, y gente de aspecto normal con anillos en sus muñecas. Un hombre jorobado de negro, un sujeto bajo y gordo con chaqueta y un rubio alto parecían ser los líderes._

 _Los dos bandos se miraron unos a otros por un minuto, antes de lanzarse a la carga para la batalla._

 _ **MUY PRONTO EN POKÉMON RESET BLOODLINES**_

 _ **¡EL ARCO DEL TORNEO DE FUCHSIA!**_

 _ **¡LOS ORÍGENES DE WES!**_

 _ **¡POKÉMON: LA PRIMERA PELÍCULA, VERSIÓN RESET!**_

 _ **¡CONFERENCIA ÍNDIGO, VERSIÓN RESET!**_

 _ **Y MUY PRONTO EN LOS ONESHOTS DEL RESETVERSO: ¡EQUIPO CIPHER VS ALOLA! ¡UNA CLIMÁTICA BATALLA QUE REVELARÁ UN SECRETO IMPORTANTE DEL RESETVERSO!**_

El autor bajó la motosierra, y sonrió, pero luego se pellizcó los labios.

\- Tal vez deba agregar una lista de lecturas sugeridas. – Y con eso, la motosierra volvió a rugir.

 _ **PARA SEGUIR EL CAMINO AL DE ALOLA VS CIPHER: GAIDEN DE DAKIM, INTERLUDIO DE CLAY, INTERLUDIO DE CIPHER, INTERLUDIO DE GUZMA, INTERLUDIO DE SANPEI, INTERLUDIO DE KIAWE, Y FUTUROS INTERLUDIOS QUE EL AUTOR NO DIRÁ EN ESTE MOMENTO. ¡SIGAN EN SINTONÍA!**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Muy bien, esto fue… interesante. Mejor que muchas otras cosas que he visto durante esta fecha en algunas otras historias, si entienden lo que quiero decir. No está mal para ser un capítulo del Día de los Inocentes (para los norteamericanos y británicos, al menos), y ya que por lo menos sí hay unas cuantas escenitas canónicas, supuse que no estaría mal dejarlas. Además, me alegra que se haya tomado además un tiempo de expresar el esfuerzo que hicimos varios de los escritores del Resetverso, incluyéndome a mí. Se lo tendré que agradecer de alguna manera.

Como sea, creo que todos habremos sufrido alguna vez por culpa de los ejecutivos que echan a perder las buenas series. Dicho eso, creo que es justo que liste los ejemplos que da **Crossoverpairinglover** de cuando en ocasiones la interferencia de los ejecutivos ha resultado bien a la larga (traducción directa de las notas del original).

Watchmen: Alan Moore originalmente quería usar personajes ya existentes. Se puede ver el paralelo entre el Dr. Manhattan y el Capitán Atom, o entre Rorshach y The Question. Pero DC le dijo a Alan Moore que mejor no lo hiciera, porque pensaron que eso después los dejaría inutilizables. Los fans de Jaime Reyes lo apreciarán, e incluso el propio Alan Moore está de acuerdo en que fue la mejor decisión. Tengamos en mente que Moore es un sujeto gruñón e irritable y el que admita algo así es tan sorpresivo como el beso de Serena a Ash al final de la saga XY&Z.

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio: La serie originalmente usaría tecnología futurista. Los ejecutivos de Cartoon Network dijeron que no, ya que el Laboratorio de Dexter ya lo había hecho. De esta decisión surgió la tecnología 2x4.

Dragon Ball Z: La saga de Cell se llenó de esto. Fue por eso que cambiaron a los androides y también el por qué Cell tuvo tantas transformaciones que parecía un Pokémon. De no ser por los editores, los villanos habrían sido los androides 19 y 20.

One Piece: ¿Les gustan Trafalgar Law, Eustace Kidd, o Capone Begge? ¿Cualquiera de los Supernovas que no sean Luffy o Zoro? Eso fue una sugerencia de los ejecutivos para sazonar el arco de su debut, y Oda los creó en unas pocas horas. Por eso, si tienen curiosidad, es que uno de ellos se llama simplemente Killer.

Y bien, continuando, cualquier escena puesta aquí donde no estén el autor ni el Ejecu Tivoen Trometido son canónicas para la historia, y tienen lugar al mismo tiempo que los siguientes capítulos (por aclaración, la escena de A.J. y Jeanette, si se preguntan por qué están juntos, eso se explica en el oneshot de Jeanette que me falta por subir a Chronicles). El trailer muestra cosas que **CPL** tiene planeadas. Tenemos algunos vistazos al torneo de Fuchsia, y a la batalla en el gimnasio de Ash contra Janine, especialmente. Espero esas con muchas ansias.

Gracias por los reviews a **master master god, dragon titanico, pirata** (me paro para aclararte un par de cosas: cruzaste cables con términos otra vez. "Yandere" es un personaje que se obsesiona con otro a extremos asesinos, y "gore" es violencia con sangre y desmembramientos, así que ni ella ni lo que le hizo al retador cuentan como esas cosas), **BRANDON369, ren de lucifer, baraka108, darkdan-sama, sonicmanuel, ChampionRed15** y **Baox.** Sigan al tanto, y quienes se hayan desconectado de Chronicles, les recomiendo que se pongan al día, ya ven que la subtrama de Cipher se está aproximando a su clímax (me falta el oneshot de Kiawe, ese lo postearé pasado mañana).


	26. El Torneo de Fuchsia Parte 1

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 26:** El Torneo de Fuchsia, Parte 1.

* * *

 _ **Estadio de Ciudad Fuchsia, en el torneo…**_

Arrojando una Pokébola sobre su mano, Gary miró a los oponentes que él y su compañero se iban a enfrentar ahora. El torneo tendría lugar en un estadio de tamaño moderado (y a capacidad regular, no tenía nada remarcable). Justo así nada más, sin calentamientos, empezó la primera ronda y la primera batalla. Era una prueba de fuego, adaptarse o perder, no había terreno intermedio. Gary podría haber dicho que la vida era algo injusta, pero notó que a Ash le tocaba justo después de él, así que tampoco era que lo tuviera mucho más fácil. Al menos sus oponentes no se veían tan rudos: uno era un nerd con gafas de fondo de botella que incluso su abuelo encontraría horrendos, y un sujeto musculoso con aspecto de poca inteligencia. Ni siquiera prestó atención a sus nombres.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró el anunciador.

\- ¡Ve, Voltorb! – gritó el nerd con una voz nasal, liberando al explosivo viviente parecido a una Pokébola.

\- ¡Growlithe, ve! – Gary replicó lanzando su propia Pokébola y liberando a su Pokémon elegido de fuego.

\- ¡Machoke, yo te elijo! – El idiota musculoso dejó salir a un Machoke. Eso solo le dejaba a su compañero para elegir a un Pokémon.

\- ¡Hypno, prepárate para la batalla! – Y con esto, los cuatro Pokémon estaban ahora en juego, y la batalla estaba lista para comenzar.

- **ANÁLISIS DE DATOS EN CURSO.** – dijo su Pokédex sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¡Ataque de Rapidez! – declaró el nerd con un tono "casi" amenazador. Voltorb empezó a flashear y disparó una lluvia de estrellas veloces.

\- ¡Usa Brasas! – replicó Gary. Growlithe ladró en respuesta y empezó a disparar docenas de chispas de fuego, que colisionaron contra las estrellas haciendo que los ataques se cancelaran entre ellos.

\- ¡Golpe de Roca! – dijo el musculoso, y Machoke rugió y saltó hacia el frente con su puño brillando de color naranja. Growlithe gruñó en respuesta.

\- ¡Usa Rueda de Fuego! – exclamó Gary. Growlithe se envolvió en llamas y se lanzó, listo para encontrarse de frente con el Golpe de Roca. Sin embargo, su compañero tenía otro plan.

\- Ni te molestes. ¡Hypno, usa Psicorrayo!

El Hypno de su compañero disparó un rayo de luz brillante desde su péndulo mucho más rápido de lo que Gary jamás había visto. El Psicorrayo golpeó a Machoke antes que el Golpe de Roca y la Rueda de Fuego hicieran contacto, y empujó al Pokémon luchador contra Voltorb, mandando a volar a ambos Pokémon contra las paredes de la arena. Ambos cayeron por el impacto, totalmente derrotados. Gary y Growlithe solo pudieron quedarse mirando, incluso mientras el público empezaba a murmurar de sorpresa.

\- ¡Voltorb y Machoke, ambos no pueden continuar! ¡Los ganadores son el equipo de Gary y Paul!

Mientras la multitud estallaba en vítores para ellos que sirvieron para ahogar las lágrimas de sus contrincantes, Gary se quedó viendo a su compañero en shock.

\- Ese sí que es poder. ¿Seguro que solo tienes cuatro medallas? – le preguntó. Paul sonrió de una manera arrogante y Gary no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por toda la espina al verlo.

\- No confundas calidad con cantidad. Cada medalla que me gané vino de un gimnasio con mucho poder y prestigio. Siempre presiono a mis Pokémon para superar sus limitaciones. Así es como gano mis batallas.

Mientras el entrenador pelimorado retornaba a su Hypno y se iba, Gary se quedó viendo a su Growlithe, sentado a su lado y mirando a Paul mientras se marchaba con el cejo fruncido. ¿Cómo se volvieron tan fuertes?

\- " _Solo me pregunto, ¿qué significa ser un Maestro Pokémon para ti?" –_ De pronto flasheó en su mente un recuerdo de una conversación que había tenido hacía no mucho.

 _\- "Un gran entrenador, ¿qué no es obvio?" –_ Esa había sido su respuesta _._

\- " _Sí, pero según tú, ¿qué hace grande a un entrenador?"_

\- Estúpido novelista. – murmuró Gary para sí mismo. ¿Por qué seguían volviendo, como si fuese algún embrujo macabro que los escritores usaban para asegurarse que la gente siempre los citara? Quizás… eso explicara algunos de los amigos más extraños que tenía su abuelo.

- **ANÁLISIS DE DATOS INTERRUMPIDO ANTES DE SER COMPLETADO. POR FAVOR REINICIAR PROCESO DE RECOLECCIÓN.** – se quejó su Pokédex.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el Gimnasio Saffron…**_

Dan nunca creyó que la última imagen que vería en su vida sería la de una mujer psicótica aunque bastante atractiva en una guerra de rayos de energía contra su Typhlosion y Ampharos Mega-Evolucionado sonriendo como si se estuviera divirtiendo como nunca en su vida. Siempre había asumido que lo último que vería en su vida sería un techo.

Pero no, de todos los gimnasios que había en Kanto tuvo que irse directo al que tenía como líder a un verdadero monstruo, y durante las últimas tres horas había estado al borde de la muerte al ser atacado tanto por la chica como lo que parecía un ejército de Pokémon Psíquicos igual de locos que ella. Todo el gimnasio estaba lleno de Pokémon derrotados, tanto los de él como de ella (y su único consuelo era que pudo comprobar que todos estaban vivos y devolverlos a sus Pokébolas). Los únicos que le quedaban a él eran sus dos más confiables. Sabrina tenía muchos más, pero había decidido terminar el trabajo ella misma.

Sonriendo mientras su poder mental colisionaba contra un ataque combinado de Lanzallamas y Pulso de Dragón, ella comenzó a empujar los ataques. Viendo esto, sus dos compañeros más confiables comenzaron a tratar de empujar con más fuerza e imprimiendo todo el poder que tenían para contrarrestarlo, pero Typhlosion ya estaba utilizando Mar de Llamas a duras penas. Ya habían dado todo lo que tenían, y su muerte se aproximaba lenta pero segura. Podía intentar huir, pero eso no retrasaría su muerte más de unos pocos momentos, y no quería que su último acto fuese de abandonar a sus mejores amigos.

 **\- VAYA, TUS ESPERANZAS SE VAN ESFUMANDO. QUÉ PENA QUE NUESTRO TIEMPO JUNTOS SE FUE VOLANDO.** – Su Pokédex sonaba igual de triste por su muerte, y lo hizo reflejar en su rap, que no sonó para nada con su usual alegría.

En ese momento, Sabrina finalmente sobrepasó a sus dos Pokémon más fuertes, sus dos mejores amigos, y el mundo explotó. En ese momento, comenzaron a pasar los recuerdos de su vida frente a sus ojos.

 _\- "Como acabas de ver, una tijera puede cortar una piedra si está bien afilada." –_ Las palabras de sabiduría que recibió durante la primera batalla de gimnasio que perdió, y que las había tomado con mucha seriedad _._

\- _"Jajajaja… bueno, ¿qué te parece, chico? Veo que sí aprendiste algo. Esta medalla es tuya ahora, espero que haya valido la espera." –_ Y su eventual regreso para desafiar al mismo líder y ganarse la medalla para la cual no estaba listo la primera vez.

Vio también a su Typhlosion apenas manteniéndose en pie, pero ambos sonrieron triunfantes, pues habían logrado lo que muchos creían imposible: Derrotar a una Miltank en el Gimnasio Goldenrod.

Se vio a sí mismo, Arbok, Golem y Jumpluff saltando de alegría tras salir victoriosos de la batalla final en el round robin de su primera Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto.

Su brillante idea de tomar el dinero de su primer torneo e ir a visitar la Esquina de Juegos de Goldenrod con él.

Tres años después, decidió que sería más inteligente invertirlo en acciones. Y luego al día siguiente, el valor de las acciones se fue en picada cuando un aumento de la piratería afectó el mercado.

Su última Conferencia Plateada, en la cual tuvo un intenso encuentro en el Top 16 contra un entrenador novato llamado Cleff. Un entrenador de pelo oscuro y ojos rojizos con marcas extrañas en su rostro, Cleff había tenido un desempeño increíblemente bueno para un novato, habiendo viajado por Johto con varias acompañantes. Su encuentro fue el más cerrado que Dan tuvo en toda su vida, con su Ampharos usando su Mega Piedra para darle la vuelta a una batalla de 2-5 y dejarlo reducido a un duelo entre sus últimos Pokémon. Pero al final, Cleff logró derrotar a Ampharos y perdió contra un eventual semifinalista llamado Jon Dickson en la siguiente ronda.

Había escuchado un rumor de que Cleff había comprado varios acres de terreno al este de Ciudad Violet luego de aquel encuentro (el terreno era barato en Johto mientras no estuvieras en las cercanías de Ciudad Goldenrod o de la costa). Aparentemente, Cleff era mejor que él resistiéndose al impulso de arriesgar su dinero en planes para multiplicarlo. Sin embargo, este era un recuerdo muy reciente, y nunca tendría oportunidad de averiguar si ese rumor era cierto.

Pues ahora, todo el mundo se estaba poniendo tan oscuro como la muerte…

\- ¿Muerte? ¿De verdad crees que estás muerto? Niño tonto, has demostrado ser demasiado fuerte para morir. – Podría jurar que eso fue lo que escuchó decir a esa mujer demente, mientras sus memorias finalmente se detenían y perdía por completo la conciencia.

* * *

 _ **Torneo de Fuchsia, Campo de Batalla número 2…**_

Red no dejó que le interrumpieran sus pensamientos, incluso aunque el anunciador dijo los nombres de sus oponentes, Al y Sasha, le pareció. Posibilidades de victoria: ¿? La interferencia a sus cálculos internos provenía no de sus oponentes, sino de su compañero, que parecía contemplativo. Había estado así desde que vieron la primera pelea, cuando Gary hizo equipo con aquel entrenador con pelo morado, tal vez era alguien que él conocía. No sabía que habría hecho Ash cuando él no estuvo cerca, quizás pelearon en algún momento y Ash lo reconocía como una amenaza potencial.

No estaba tan errado. Red había visto a varios de los participantes y el de pelo morado parecía ser uno de los más fuertes que había, con la posible excepción de Lilo ya que ella tenía algún tipo de arma secreta que involucraba un brazalete y una piedra. Red había investigado un poco, y averiguó que la piedra que consiguió en el torneo anterior era una Piedra Activadora y estaba conectada a la Mega-Evolución. Sin embargo, lo que vio en el brazalete no era una Piedra Activadora. ¿Acaso había algo más en el mundo que no era Mega-Evolución?

Intentó buscar información de Alola, pero lo primero que consiguió fue un sitio sobre turismo. Agregar "brazalete" a la búsqueda solo le trajo más turismo, y algo sobre un rey antiguo y rumores de que viajó a otra dimensión. Y anuncios sobre malasadas. Esos últimos solo hicieron que a Red le diera hambre, y eso solo sirvió para beneficiar a una cafetería local y no a su búsqueda de respuestas.

Ninguno de los entrenadores contra los que se enfrentaban parecía ser tanta amenaza como Lilo o el entrenador de pelo morado que parecía preocupar a Ash, pero no podía ponérselos fácil. Después de todo, sin su Vista de Victoria sentía como si estuviese peleando desnudo. Era extraño, no saber cuál era su oportunidad de ganar. ¿Así sería para la gente normal? Yellow había dicho que él y Ash juntos serían "el mejor equipo del mundo" citado textualmente. Sin duda serían un equipo fuerte, pues él no dudaba del poder de Ash o del suyo, y era improbable que Ash no hubiese mejorado desde su último encuentro, pero agregar el estilo de batalla de Ash a la mezcla era algo a lo que le llevaría acostumbrarse.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró el anunciador. Ash, después de pensar un momento, ya tenía su Pokébola lista.

\- ¡Yanma, yo te elijo! – exclamó Ash lanzando su Bola de Parque. La bola se abrió, soltando a una libélula zumbando.

Yanma. Uno de los Pokémon tipo Insecto más rápidos del área. Si no estabas en Hoenn, Scyther era el único tipo Insecto más rápido que podías encontrar sin ir muy lejos. Una elección interesante. Él mismo había capturado a un Butterfree en un Concurso de Parque en su primera vez. Fue allí donde consiguió su Piedra Hoja que utilizó en…

\- ¡Ve, Rhydon! – Uno de sus oponentes, un entrenador con un sombrero fedora azul con un Magby encima del hombro, arrojó una Ultra Bola, que al explotar reveló al gigantesco tipo Roca-Tierra.

 **\- RHYDON, EL POKÉMON TALADRO Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE RHYHORN.** – sonó una voz de repente, la cual Red no supo de dónde salió. – **RHYDON EVOLUCIONA CUANDO RHYHORN SE DA CUENTA QUE NECESITA DESARROLLAR MAYOR INTELIGENCIA PARA RESOLVER PROBLEMAS EN VEZ DE LANZARSE A EMBESTIRLO TODO. LOS RHYDONS SON INMENSAMENTE FUERTES Y PUEDEN SER MÁS EFECTIVOS QUE LA DINAMITA PARA CREAR TÚNELES. LOS RHYDON PUEDEN SER ENTRENADOS PARA SOPORTAR POZOS DE MAGMA Y DE AGUA, AUNQUE EL SEGUNDO ES SORPRENDENTEMENTE DIFÍCIL DE LOGRAR.**

Un Rhydon. ¿El sujeto tenía algo tan fuerte para pelear contra Yanma? Tenía que encontrar la contramedida exacta, pero sin sus posibilidades de victoria tendría que jugársela. Pensó primero en Victreebel, pero la fuerza bruta de Rhydon aunado a problemas de velocidad y posible fuego compartido… ¡Maldición! No estaba seguro de si sería el mejor movimiento, lo único que le quedaba era actuar con el impulso del momento.

\- ¡Ve, Poliwrath! – Red decidió en el calor del momento. Su segunda evolución gracias a un concurso de parque (gracias a su Beedrill), salió y flexionó sus músculos.

\- Poli.

La última entrenadora, una chica de pelo negro largo con mechones rojos, sonrió.

\- ¡Ve, Bellossom!

En un estallido de luz, la evolución ramificada de Gloom en tipo Hierba puro apareció en el campo. Quizás ella también hubiese ido a ganar una piedra en un concurso de captura de bichos. Como fuera, tenía una batalla por ganar. Una batalla donde se sentía totalmente desprotegido, pero seguía siendo una batalla, aunque fuera una donde parecía haber tenido una opción inicial poco óptima.

\- ¡Poliwrath, Hidropulso en Rhydon! – A su orden, Poliwrath empezó a cargar la enorme esfera azul entre sus manos.

\- ¡Yanma, adelante! – ordenó Ash. Red no tenía idea de qué querría hacer con Yanma, pero escuchó como el insecto despegaba haciendo vibrar el aire con sus alas.

\- ¡No lo creo! ¡Rhydon, Explosión de Rocas! – El cuerno de Rhydon comenzó a brillar de blanco, mientras Rhydon adoptaba una postura ancha. Hecho esto lanzó un estallido de energía blanca sólida hacia Poliwrath, que terminó de cargar su Hidropulso y lo lanzó. Los dos ataques colisionaron cancelándose uno al otro y provocando una gran explosión de humo.

\- ¡Usa Mega Drenado en los dos! – exclamó la chica.

Un par de hilos de energía verde salieron de entre el humo, uno de los cuales fue a agarrarse del brazo de Poliwrath. El segundo solo llegó a espacio abierto, pues Yanma lo esquivó aparentemente sin problemas.

\- ¡Ahora, Yanma! – ordenó Ash. ¿Ahora qué?, fue lo que Red se preguntó, cuando vio a dónde se había ido.

Se había lanzado contra Bellossom, aterrizando sobre ella con todo su peso y manteniéndola en el suelo para restringir sus movimientos, y al hacerlo esto canceló el Mega Drenado. Yanma acababa de usar, a falta de un mejor término, un Golpe de Cuerpo contra Bellossom. Un movimiento que los Yanmas no podían aprender.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! – se quejó la entrenadora de Bellossom. – ¡Eso ni siquiera es un movimiento, y esto no es un encuentro de lucha libre! ¡Muéstrale a ese perdedor un verdadero ataque, Bellossom; vuélalo con Paralizador!

Un polvo naranja comenzó a emanar de los pétalos de Bellossom, pero Yanma hizo vibrar sus alas para dispersar el polvo como si nada. Aunque el viento rasgó algunas de las hojas de Bellossom, Red tuvo la sensación de que se estaba conteniendo para no hacerle más daño de lo necesario.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Yanma tiene a Bellossom totalmente dominada! ¡No tengo idea de qué estaba pensando Ash en ese momento, pero claramente le dio resultados!

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando a Ash?, fue lo que Red se preguntó pensando lo mismo que el anunciador. Él no podía ver de dónde podría haberse originado una idea como esa.

 **\- EL YANMA PROMEDIO PESA APROXIMADAMENTE SIETE VECES MÁS QUE EL BELLOSSOM PROMEDIO.** – Salió al paso la voz extraña, aparentemente para explicar lo que Ash estaba pensando. – **SIENDO ESE EL CASO, YANMA PUEDE FÁCILMENTE RESTRINGIRLE EL MOVIMIENTO A UN BELLOSSOM, AUNQUE ESTO JAMÁS HUBIERA OCURRIDO EN LO SALVAJE POR UNA GRAN VARIEDAD DE RAZONES. LAS ALAS DE YANMA TAMBIÉN PUEDEN UTILIZARSE PARA CORTARLE A BELLOSSOM CUALQUIER MANIOBRA DE ESCAPE.**

El entrenador con el Magby no iba a quedarse tranquilo.

\- Interesante, pero inútil. ¡Rhydon, vuela a ese bicho con Brazo Martillo! – Rhydon comenzó a rugir mientras se lanzaba hacia Yanma, con sus brazos brillándole y listos para aplastar al insecto.

\- ¡Demolición! – replicó Red, sin tener idea de si tendría la fuerza para contrarrestarlo sin sus números.

Mientras Rhydon se movía hacia Yanma como un tren a punto de arrollarlo, Poliwrath apareció frente a él y golpeó a Rhydon en todo el centro de su estómago con su propio ataque de tipo Luchador. Rhydon se quejó de dolor por el impacto, tambaleándose hacia atrás un poco. Al parecer sí fue suficiente.

\- ¡Hey, nos vendría bien algo de ayuda! – se quejó la entrenadora de Bellossom.

\- ¡Muy bien, Yanma, lanzamiento!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – La entrenadora tuvo el mismo pensamiento que Red. Yanma no podía usar ningún movimiento con "lanzamiento" en su nombre.

Yanma se elevó por los aires, sujetando a Bellossom con sus patas. Red no tenía idea de dónde salió esa idea, pero alcanzó a hacerse una idea vaga de lo que Ash trataba de hacer.

\- ¡Derriba a esa cosa con Explosión de Rocas!

\- ¡No te atrevas, idiota! Golpearás a mi…

\- ¡Poliwrath, Hidropulso! – Red interrumpió la discusión entre los dos compañeros, mientras Poliwrath formaba la esfera de agua y la lanzaba.

Golpeando de lleno a Rhydon mientras cargaba el ataque haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, mientras Yanma empezaba a descender a toda velocidad. A pocos segundos y a menos de un metro de estrellarse contra el suelo, Yanma soltó a Bellossom para estamparla contra el suelo y volvió a elevarse rápidamente. Unos momentos después todos se quedaron en silencio antes que el réferi hiciera una declaración.

\- ¡Rhydon ya no puede pelear! – dijo alzando la mano, mientras Bellossom se ponía de pie con dificultad. Su entrenadora tomó una expresión sombría.

\- Pero vaya… eso fue patético. Si ese Rhydon cayó tan fácil, supongo que yo tendré que hacerlo todo. ¡Bellossom usa Hoja Mágica!

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – replicó Ash.

Una mancha verde y blanca voló hacia Bellossom a toda velocidad, desacelerando para revelar a Yanma aterrizando en el suelo posando con sus alas extendidas. Bellossom entonces cayó, un Ataque Rápido potenciado con Impulso de Velocidad fue demasiado para el Pokémon flor.

\- ¡Bellossom ya no puede pelear! ¡Los ganadores son Ash y Red!

\- ¡Ya lo vieron, amigos! ¡Otra increíble batalla, y esta estuvo llena de sorpresas! – declaró el anunciador.

Red no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. No pudo predecir lo que iba a hacer Ash por su cuenta, y dudaba que su Vista de Victoria pudiera hacerlo. Pero con todo lo raro de sus planes, a la vista estaba que con o sin Vista de Victoria, Ash era alguien fuerte. Muy fuerte e ingenioso.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en el Gimnasio Saffron…**_

Flotando sobre el entrenador de Johto y sus dos Pokémon restantes, Sabrina sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué siempre asumen que quiero decir "si pierdes, mueres"? Pensé que era lo suficientemente clara al decirles que tenían que probar que no son patéticos, que no son un desperdicio de vida. Bueno, incluso si el chico no tiene habilidad para comprender las palabras, haber resistido tanto contra mí, así como tú lo hiciste, demuestra algo especial. Vas a vivir.

La última parte no era simplemente hablar en voz alta. No, esta declaración iba dirigida a alguien en particular, alguien que apenas acababa de llegar, con sus pies a suficiente distancia para patear la cabeza del muchacho derrotado.

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿Otra vez dejas vivir a un humano? En serio, ni siquiera está en la lista. – El Emisario de ese dolor en el trasero que era el Rey Bloodliner acababa de aparecer, tan sarcástico como siempre.

\- Poco me importa su dichosa lista. – le recordó Sabrina mientras flotaba hacia la figura encapuchada, con algunos centímetros de elevación para propósitos intimidatorios.

\- Es una lástima que no lo hagas. Mi señor ha pasado años investigándola, es muy precisa. – le dijo. Sabrina rodó los ojos.

\- Ya lo he notado. A esas idiotas en Cerulean se las llevó ese hermano tuyo. El Verdugo, creo que es así como lo llamas. Ya me puedo imaginar lo que habrá hecho con ellas desde entonces.

\- Puedes leer mentes, no necesitas imaginarlo. – Esa línea no necesitó ninguna respuesta. Después de un momento, el Emisario se alejó de la cabeza del chico y se quedó mirando fijamente a Sabrina. – Mi señor una vez más te extiende su invitación. La posición de Reina Bloodliner sigue vacante, y tú serías perfecta para ocuparla.

La respuesta de Sabrina a dicha idea no había cambiado, solo ganó más fuerza con la nueva información.

\- No tengo deseos de casarme con ese cretino. Además, no necesito leer tu mente para saber que ya tiene un heredero.

\- Tu visión y la nuestra no son tan diferentes, y tampoco irreconciliables. Además, ser la Reina tiene beneficios aparte determinar al heredero que gobernará a este mundo, aunque tienes razón al asumir que esa posición ya está determinada.

Sabrina cruzó los brazos, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Oh sí, estoy al tanto de su reputación. Sus habilidades ciertamente ayudan con eso. Sin embargo, yo no tengo ningún deseo de placeres carnales, y si estuviera desesperada por tener un hijo, fácilmente puedo arrastrar a cualquier hombre que ande por las calles de esta ciudad y hacer lo que me plazca. Prefiero quedarme como estoy, y tu señor difícilmente sería el tipo de persona que querría dejar que la gente se quede como está. Por supuesto, si el Rey realmente me deseara tanto, habría venido por mí en persona. ¿Imagino entonces que tienes otra razón para venir aquí?

\- De hecho sí. – dijo el Emisario. – Recientemente, el Rey ha comenzado a cuestionarse si uno de los posibles candidatos debería ser exterminado. Le hicimos una prueba antes y parecía ser rescatable, pero haber perdido contra otro candidato, sin mencionar haber sido superado en Ciudad Gringy por ese producto accidental… te solicitamos que lo evalúes de nuevo para estar seguros.

\- Yo no soy J, no tengo deseos monetarios y tengo cosas mejores que hacer que jugar tus juegos. – dijo Sabrina con franqueza. – No estoy ciega; mi Corazón Psíquico me permite ver muchas cosas más que la mayoría de la gente, y se vuelve más fuerte cada año. ¿De qué otra manera podría divertirme, viendo los acertijos que ese anciano de Cinnabar suele inventar para su nieta? Sé de quién estás hablando: Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. No veo cuál es su problema con él, si fuera humano y viniera aquí gritando que quiere retarme por una medalla, probablemente lo encontraría digno de vivir. Y también parece ir en buen camino para entrar en esa pequeña y extraña meta que tu amo tiene para los Bloodliners Duales, como ese "producto accidental" que mencionaste; a diferencia del que lo venció. Excepto claro la parte de luchar a muerte. El muchacho tiene pensamientos inusuales, pero sinceramente dudo mucho que tenga el corazón de un asesino.

Sabrina hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando. Sonrió de manera extraña y prosiguió.

\- De nuevo, por lo que puedo ver en tu mente, tu Rey parece muy decepcionado de la falta de instinto asesino en general, ¿no es así? ¿Cuántos como Ash y el "producto accidental" están dispuestos a matarse tal como lo imagina el Rey en sus fantasías sangrientas? ¿Cuatro, cinco, quizás seis? Eso no es siquiera el uno por ciento de los que hay. Hasta los más agresivos como ese "producto accidental" no dirigen su instinto asesino hacia donde él quiere. De hecho, descubrir su relación hizo que Belladonna decidiera no matarlo.

\- No apreciamos que nos desafíes de esa manera. – amenazó el Emisario. Sabrina simplemente se rio.

\- Actúas como si yo esperara ganarme su aprobación. Dale un mensaje de mi parte. Si cree que el mundo necesita cambiar, que cambie él mismo primero.

\- Mi señor ya ha cambiado al mundo. – dijo el Emisario antes de marcharse. Luego que ese idiota había desaparecido, la mirada de Sabrina se tornó intrigada.

\- Sí, tiene unos pensamientos muy extraños. ¿Por qué ese chico Ash Ketchum me asocia con una muñeca? Hmm… tendré que investigarlo en más profundidad esta noche. Mientras tanto, será mejor dejar a este entrenador de Johto en alguna parte donde lo encuentren, los sobrevivientes son la mejor carnada. Cuando un buen entrenador sobrevive, veinte mediocres creerán que tienen oportunidad.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en el Torneo…**_

\- ¡Ahora son dos contra uno, amigos! ¿Podrá nuestra visitante de Alola derrotar a estas dos jóvenes mujeres con seis medallas a su nombre?

Ash se encontraba viendo una batalla que le era muy familiar, pero a la vez no. Era una excelente distracción que le ayudaba a no pensar en el hecho de que Paul estaba aquí, haciendo equipo con Gary. Entrenadoras a las cuales había visto antes, brevemente en Índigo, luchaban contra alguien a quien nunca antes había visto. Alguien que al parecer Red sí parecía conocer, si esa intensa mirada en su rostro era un indicio. Averiguar al respecto al menos le ayudaría a no pensar en el escenario hipotético de lo que pasaría si Paul y Gary ganaban. Mayormente por Paul.

\- Esa es Lilo. – dijo Yellow, que estaba de pie entre los dos. – Es una entrenadora que viene de muy lejos. Usa unos Pokémon muy raros y peleó contra Red no hace mucho, pero quedó inconcluso.

\- Sí, de hecho me sorprende que ese Lurantis no sea un tipo Insecto. – admitió Ash, mientras veía al Pokémon con aspecto de insecto (aunque era simplemente tipo Hierba puro) esquivando un Viento Plateado del Venomoth de Assunta y una Patada Giratoria del Hitmonlee de Melissa. – Me pregunto si Sudowoodo y Lurantis estarán emparentados.

\- Todavía no has visto nada. Confía en mí, deberías ver su Exeggutor, es genial.

\- ¿Es dorado? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¡Nop! – replicó Yellow. Ash no tuvo oportunidad de hacer más preguntas sobre el Exeggutor de Lilo, pues la chica apuntó hacia los dos Pokémon contrarios lista para hacer algo. Ash notó que tenía un extraño brazalete en la muñeca, pero no podía determinar lo que era exactamente.

\- ¡Esto es todo! ¡Lurantis, usa Cuchilla Solar!

Lurantis levantó sus dos brazos con forma de guadaña en el aire, y estos comenzaron a brillar con el poder del sol. Lurantis se lanzó contra sus dos oponentes, conectando el ataque con gran fuerza, enviando a sus dos oponentes a volar. Claramente, el daño anterior había pasado factura, pues incluso Venomoth cayó con ese ataque.

\- ¡Venomoth y Hitmonlee ya no pueden pelear! ¡El ganador es Lurantis! ¡La victoria es para el equipo de…!

\- No estaba siquiera utilizando todo lo que tenía. – dijo Red de repente. Dándose la vuelta, Ash pudo ver que Red y su Pikachu viéndolo de manera muy seria. – Es la oponente más fuerte que hay aquí.

\- Te tomo la palabra. – Ash no estaba listo para declarar que ese fuera el caso, pero dudaba que ponerse a discutir con Red lo llevaría a alguna parte. Además, Paul parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte desde que pelearon la última vez, y Ash no tenía idea de qué tanto habría mejorado. Igual con Gary, Ash no tenía manera de saber con exactitud qué tan duro podría ser si le tocara de oponente.

Red volvió a reasumir su estado de silencio (que prefería), y en ese instante Anabel le expresó su opinión a Ash.

\- _Aunque no puedo estar segura de que sea la más fuerte, no hay duda de que supera considerablemente a su compañero. Será una oponente difícil, aunque sea solo porque ninguno de nosotros está familiarizado con los Pokémon que utiliza._

Ash asintió estando de acuerdo, aunque podía tener al menos el consuelo de que dicha oponente desconocida no pelearía contra Misty e Iris. Su turno venía ahora.

…

\- Paul y Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum y Red, Mike y Tim Mortis, Lilo y… – El sonido de un bebé gritando oscureció el nombre del compañero de la última. – ¡Hoy hemos visto muchas batallas intensas, amigos, y todavía no terminamos! ¡Los equipos de Rachael y Hugo contra Misty e Iris son los siguientes! ¡Vamos a darles un gran aplauso!

\- ¡Ahora, ve! – El sujeto musculoso, calvo y con un bigote, seguramente Hugo, arrojó una Super Bola, que al abrirse reveló una Nidoqueen.

\- ¡Staryu, yo te elijo! – gritó Misty, soltando a su estrella marrón, que aterrizó dando un giro con estilo.

Habría utilizado a Gyarados, pero él ahora estaba descansando en el lugar del Profesor Oak, luego de que los cuatro terminaron siendo arrastrados a un enorme festival fuera de la ciudad. Habían decidido ir solo por la comida, pero de alguna manera Ash terminó haciendo de jinete sustituto para una chica que se lastimó montando a su Ponyta en una carrera, y ella también participó usando a Gyarados. Había sido divertido, pero nada realmente importante, más allá de concederle a Gyarados algunos días de descanso.

\- ¡Vamos! – La chica bien vestida, que seguramente sería Rachael, dejó salir a su Pokémon. Misty no estuvo nada feliz de ver lo que había salido.

\- Chh… – El Pinsir comenzó a sisear, chasqueando sus pinzas. Un insecto, específicamente uno con pinzas capaces de partir huesos y una enorme boca. Grandioso.

\- ¡Excadrill! – declaró Iris enviando a su topo gigante, que flexionó sus garras de acero hacia el Pinsir.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Nidoqueen, usa Bomba de Desechos! – La Nidoqueen se inclinó hacia atrás, sonando a que regurgitaba algo en su garganta.

\- ¡Excadrill! – exclamó Iris. En cuanto el desecho salió disparado hacia Staryu, Excadrill se atravesó en su camino. El ataque lo impactó, disolviéndose sin hacer ningún efecto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Y apenas iniciando vemos un excelente despliegue de trabajo de equipo! ¡Admito que no tengo idea de cómo funcionó eso, pero creo que eso sugiere que Excadrill es un tipo Acero! ¡Y los tipo Acero son inmunes a los ataques tipo Veneno, damas y caballeros!

\- ¡Pero no a los de tipo Luchador! – dijo la chica. – ¡Demolición, Pinsir!

El brazo de Pinsir empezó a resplandecer en blanco con la energía de Demolición. Pinsir saltó en el aire, cayendo hacia Excadrill listo para impactarlo.

\- ¡Giro Rápido! – ordenó Misty.

Staryu salió disparada hacia adelante, girando a toda velocidad, y colisionando de frente con la Demolición, deteniendo el movimiento de Pinsir y alejando al bicho. Staryu aterrizó enfrente de Excadrill y los dos Pokémon se asintieron una al otro. Iris a su vez volteó a ver a Misty y le sonrió, y la pelirroja no pudo más que devolverle el gesto.

Era interesante. En cierto momento, Iris la hacía sentirse preocupada en el sentido de "¿me despedazará mientras duermo?", y luego la hizo preocuparse en el sentido de "¿tratará de usar sus encantos para seducir a Ash?", aunque Misty no creía que Iris supiera siquiera lo que significaba la palabra "seducir". Y aun así, las dos estaban aquí, en su segunda batalla juntas, y en realidad estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

\- ¡Fuerza! – gritó el entrenador de Nidoqueen, mientras el masivo Pokémon rugía con sus brazos brillando de color morado.

\- ¡Enfríalo con Pistola de Agua! – ordenó Misty. Staryu disparó el chorro, golpeando a Nidoqueen directo en el mentón. El ataque empujó a la bestia hacia atrás.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Doble Golpe en Staryu! – Los cuernos de Pinsir empezaron a brillar de púrpura, mientras se lanzaba a la carga hacia Staryu, chasqueándolos como un par de tijeras asesinas.

\- ¡Golpes Furia! – exclamó Iris.

Excadrill interceptó de nuevo el ataque, con una garra brillante golpeando el primer cuerno. Ambos perdieron su brillo, y el segundo par de instrumentos afilados colisionó entre ellos. Al haber neutralizado los dos golpes de Pinsir, las dos garras de Excadrill comenzaron a brillar una vez más, y Excadrill dio un golpe, dos, tres, y al cuarto Pinsir cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Garra de Sombra!

Nidoqueen se cansó de ser golpeada por el agua, y envolvió su mano izquierda con energía de sombras. Con ella golpeó a Excadrill muy fuerte, y el topo salió volando por el impacto, mientras Pinsir volvía a ponerse de pie. Lento, y de una manera más escalofriante de lo que debería.

\- ¡Fuerza/Demolición! – Desde ambos lados, Nidoqueen y Pinsir tenían a Excadrill rodeado, sin posibilidad de escapar.

\- ¡Staryu, aleja a ese bicho con…! – Misty fue interrumpida cuando Iris levantó la mano. La chica salvaje no parecía preocupada. De hecho, estaba sonriendo.

\- ¡Excadrill, usa Garra de Metal! – ordenó Iris. Rápidamente las garras de Excadrill brillaron de plateado metálico, y cada una de ellas golpeó a uno de los Pokémon enemigos, dejando marca y mandándolos a volar.

\- Escuché que siempre quisiste hacer eso. Espero que haya sido lo que querías. – le dijo Iris a su Pokémon.

\- ¡Drill! – Excadrill sonaba como que estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, en ese momento Misty vio algo por la esquina del ojo. Pinsir se movía de nuevo, mientras Nidoqueen comenzó a enderezarse en el aire. Todavía no terminaban.

\- ¡Usa Rayo Burbuja en los dos! – gritó Misty antes de que pudieran contraatacar.

Staryu lanzó el chorro de burbujas que las dos habían perfeccionado recientemente a un rápido ritmo. Las burbujas golpearon primero a Nidoqueen, y luego a Pinsir, aunque los dos terminaron siendo afectados de igual manera por el ataque.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Pinsir!

Los dos Pokémon cayeron al suelo de un batacazo. Con eso el encuentro quedaba sellado.

\- Gracias. – dijo Iris con inmensa honestidad.

\- No fue nada. – replicó Misty.

\- Sí fue algo, fue un Rayo Burbuja. – dijo Iris, mientras Misty se resistía el deseo de explicarle a Iris lo que esa frase quería decir.

\- ¡Pinsir y Nidoqueen ya no pueden pelear! ¡Las ganadoras son Misty e Iris!

…

\- Se han vuelto más fuertes. – El comentario de Red fue corto, pero aun así distrajo la atención de Ash y Anabel de los gritos de la multitud.

\- Por supuesto. Entreno con ellas todo el tiempo, y ellas también practican por su cuenta. – dijo Ash. Al ver la mirada confusa de Red, decidió explicarle. – Cuando viajas con amigos, puedes entrenar con ellos. Los ayudas, y te ayudas a ti mismo, es mejor que entrenar solo. Nos ayuda a todos, a mí, Anabel, Misty e Iris. Puede que tengamos metas diferentes, pero juntos nos ayudamos entre nosotros a prepararnos para ellas.

Red asintió. Como de costumbre, fue Yellow la que tuvo que expresar su opinión.

\- Sí, creo que eso tiene sentido. Y si pasan tanto tiempo juntos, no me extraña que tus dos amigas hayan aprendido a trabajar así de bien juntas. Deberíamos seguir su ejemplo.

\- Claro… ¿qué tienen en mente? – Ash esperaba que Red no fuese a sugerirle que viajaran juntos por todo Kanto para aprender a trabajar en equipo. Ya había tenido más que suficientes experiencias con viajes en el tiempo antes que la realidad se reiniciara, y no necesitaba más máquinas del tiempo de Baltoy, paradojas en el tiempo con Celebi, e ilusiones temporales con Gothitelle.

\- ¡Vamos a cenar! – sugirió Yellow, y Red asintió dando su aprobación. – Sí, eso es lo que haremos. Esta noche comeremos todos juntos. El Centro Pokémon es tan buen lugar como cualquiera.

\- Uh, claro.

Ash no sabía qué otra cosa decir. Por lo menos Anabel no parecía estarlo viendo con ojos asesinos, eso era al menos una buena señal. De nuevo, no había visto a ninguna versión de Anabel, la actual o la anterior, mirar a alguien con ojos asesinos, ni siquiera al Equipo Rocket. Al ver que Red, Yellow decidió la hora.

\- ¿Te parece bien a las 5:00?

* * *

 _ **Un poco después, saliendo de un Pokémart…**_

\- ¿Me apresuré demasiado con la idea de la cena? – La pregunta de Red, mientras los dos cargaban lo que compraron en el Pokémart, rápidamente fue respondida de manera honesta por Yellow luego de que esta se detuvo a pensar un poco.

\- Nop. – replicó la rubia.

Yellow parecía creer eso, así que Red tomaría la opinión y se quedaría con ella. Las interacciones sociales nunca habían sido su fuerte, más allá de cortesía básica en competencias, y la chica siempre había sido mejor que él. Pero supuso que tenía que comenzar en alguna parte, y su compañero en este torneo de batallas dobles era probablemente mejor que, digamos, un abogado. Incluso sin su Vista de Victoria para dirigir su conversación (pese a que le era muy útil para conseguir las mejores ofertas en compras), ya tenía el tema perfecto de conversación: combinaciones de batallas. Hoy no habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, pero para mañana sería bueno. Tenían que averiguar cuáles Pokémon tener activos y cuáles serían las combinaciones más efectivas…

\- Ya que vamos a comer con Ash, necesitaremos algo de qué conversar con él. Yo estaré bien, pero tú necesitarás algo. ¿De qué planeas hablar durante la cena, de combinaciones de batallas?

\- Sí. – replicó Red. Yellow dejó de caminar y negó con la cabeza. El chico no tuvo idea del por qué: ¿acaso metió la pata? Pensó que eso solo sería "no hables de política", ¿o acaso era de los deportes? O alguna otra cosa.

\- Red, no puedes hablar solo de eso. Es decir, ya sé que dos de esas chicas fueron tus oponentes en el Domo de Batalla y posiblemente se enfrentarán en este torneo, pero las conversaciones durante la cena tienen que ser algo ligero y alegre. Hablar de combinaciones de batalla no lo es. Digo, no es malo que quieras hablar de eso, pero no al principio.

\- ¿Y de qué más podemos hablar? – preguntó Red. Yellow se puso pensativa de nuevo.

\- Deberías preguntarle a Ash algunas cosas de sí mismo. De dónde viene, con cuál Pokémon inició, ese tipo de cosas. Seguro se pueden identificar con eso.

\- Sé que viene de Pueblo Paleta… pero nunca he estado ahí, así que podría preguntarle cómo es Pueblo Paleta. ¿Eso estaría bien?

\- ¡De eso estoy hablando! – exclamó Yellow, justo en el momento en que se escuchó el ruido de algo rasgando el aire.

Los dos compañeros se dieron la vuelta hacia un callejón cercano, de donde al parecer salió el sonido. El callejón no se veía tan extraño por sí solo, excepto por una tienda que se llamaba "Profuenster Family Back, Hip & Jet. Especializados en todo tipo de mochilas." Red podría visitar ese lugar de nuevo si el hueco que había notado en su mochila no se pudiera arreglar con la aguja e hilo que compró hoy. Había unos pocos transeúntes por ahí, la más notable parecía una mujer de pelo castaño sentada en una banca, con una enorme mochila roja. No había señal de donde se originó ese ruido extraño.

Sin más información disponible, los dos continuaron su camino de regreso al Centro Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **A las 5:00…**_

Algo de lo que Anabel se había dado cuenta durante los días desde que se unió a Ash y a sus amigas fue lo fácil que se le hacía hablar con personas de su edad. Ella y su tío conversaban a menudo, y se sentía perfectamente cómoda con él, pero no le tomó ni una semana para sentirse cómoda con ellos. Nunca hubiera podido imaginarse eso con sus viejos compañeros de clase. También había algo, quizás eufórico, de poder conversar con otras personas. Que las otras personas supieran lo que decías, e incluso que si no pudieran responder de la misma manera, pudiesen asentir y reconocer sus palabras mentales.

Era desafortunado que un sistema como ese quedara inutilizado si estuvieran en público. O en compañía cercana, en cualquier caso.

Con Red y Yellow en la misma mesa que ellos, alternar entre hablar con ellos y comer se haría demasiado desordenado. Por lo mismo, ella solicitó que mejor no intervendría durante la comida, y ellos aceptaron, después de pasarse unos minutos tratando de pensar en alguna otra manera. Se sentía muy bien que estuvieran de acuerdo con ella.

\- … y fuera de eso, Pueblo Paleta es un lugar muy pequeño. Podría haber jurado que era mucho más grande cuando tenía diez. – Ash terminó de explicar y tomó un trago de su bebida. Red asintió, por lo que Anabel asumió que estaría procesando la información.

Red no parecía estar del todo en su elemento. Quizás podría explicar el por qué su manera de aproximarse a Ash fue tan extraña. Eso era algo a lo cual Ash podría haber dicho que no sin causar ningún problema al día siguiente, así que no le molestó.

\- ¡Lo sé! Podría haber jurado que Ciudad Cerulean era mucho más grande la última vez que estuve allí. – intervino Yellow, antes de voltear a ver a Ash por un momento. – Me estaba preguntando, ¿cuál fue tu primer Pokémon? Red comenzó con su Pikachu cuando era Pichu.

Pikachu dejó salir un sonido de aprobación ante dicha revelación, mientras Ash señalaba a su compañero sobre su hombro.

\- Yo también empecé con Pikachu.

\- ¿En serio? Tenía la impresión de que habrías comenzado con un Bulbasaur o Charmander. – dijo Red. Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso no fue posible. Una larga historia, acerca de unos hermanos gemelos.

\- ¿Por casualidad no se llaman Elwood y Aideen? – preguntó Red. Ash entrecerró los ojos, como si intentara acceder a una memoria enterrada en lo profundo de su mente, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran.

\- Oh, sí. No puedo creer que se me hayan escapado de la mente, pero seguramente eran ellos. Espera, ¿los conoces, Red?

\- Sí, así es. Los conocimos en un Club de Batallas, son bastante buenos. – explicó Yellow. Mientras Ash terminaba de refrescarse la memoria, Anabel solo escuchaba a medias, centrando la otra mitad de su atención en el Centro Pokémon, con su mente captando algunos pensamientos sueltos de la gente a su alrededor, mezclándose con las conversaciones.

\- Durante un viaje a Johto, escuché de un artesano antiguo que involucraba la creación de Pokébolas a partir de Apricorns. Ya sabes, esos frutos que saben horrible y se consiguen a veces en los árboles, de hecho tienen una utilidad. Hice algo de investigación y he tratado de averiguar si puedo fabricar mis propias Pokébolas. Seguro que me sería muy útil si la economía se viene abajo, solo tengo que arreglar algunos detalles. Las bisagras son un dolor de cabeza, pero creo que ya averigüé como hacer todo lo demás, incluyendo una pequeña teoría sobre cómo alterar sus propiedades, pero para la parte de fineza artística necesitaré ayuda. ¿Será que tienes habilidad con pinturas aprobada para Pokébolas?

\- Perdóname si no puedo pagarte un mejor almuerzo, hermana. Amo mi trabajo en la Fundación Aether, no hay nada como ver a un Oricorio volar cuando alguien trató de matarlo con un arma ilegal, pero no tiene las mejores horas de vacaciones y no es que esté nadando en el dinero que gano. Y además, Faba es un imbécil, pero Wicke es un deleite como compañera de trabajo. ¡No, no de esa manera, hermana, deja de sonreír!

En eso ella pudo sentir una memoria que aparecía mostrando a una mujer sonriente con ropa blanca y rosa. No se le hizo muy difícil deducir el por qué ese joven la consideraba un deleite.

\- ¿Ya viste a los entrenadores novatos en la televisión estos días? Ese chico Ash Ketchum es genial, me gustó como tiró de su Ponyta a esa chica presumida y creída. El otro chico, Red, también es bastante fuerte, ¿viste su última batalla? Qué bueno que me retiré de los combates en el circuito de la liga, probablemente me tocaría pelear con uno de esos monstruos en la primera ronda. Siempre con mi suerte me tocaban los novatos más duros.

\- Te retiraste porque apestabas en ello, Greg.

\- No es cierto.

La tercera mesa continuó su conversación, todo el tiempo sin que Ash ni Red lo escucharan. Al parecer no les importaba estar ganando algo de fama, o simplemente no lo oyeron. Anabel no estaba segura, pero tampoco era que quisiera comprobarlo.

\- …Tajiri. – dijo Red como respuesta a una pregunta. Anabel volvió a aterrizar de donde estaba, y notó que Red la veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Ese es mi apellido.

\- _"Oh."_ – Ella podía sentir que se le formaba una sonrisa de vergüenza en la cara, mientras extendía la mano para agarrar una patata frita. Red se terminó su sándwich antes de estirar su propia mano para agarrar el Pokédex de Ash.

 **\- DETECTANDO USUARIO NO AUTORIZADO, AUNQUE TE PAREZCAS MUCHO A MI HUMANO ASIGNADO. APARTE, TUS MANOS ESTÁN ALGO CALIENTES, POR FAVOR NO VAYAS A SOBRECALENTARME, Y LÍMPIATE LAS MANOS ANTES DE TOCAR MIS BOTONES. MI HUMANO NO LO HACE LO SUFICIENTE EN MI OPINIÓN.**

Red arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario, pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a apretarle los botones a la máquina, aunque sí hizo caso a su petición de limpiarse las manos con una servilleta primero.

Entretanto, los comentarios de la máquina le dieron a Anabel algo qué pensar. Ash había mencionado que durante lo que sucedió en Ciudad Gringy se encontró con una chica muy parecida a él, y que ella creía que estaban emparentados. De manera similar, el Pokédex tenía razón en decir que Red y Ash se veían muy parecidos entre ellos. Había algunas diferencias, claro. Red era más pálido y su pelo era más oscuro que el de Ash, y tenía ojos rojizos mientras que Ash los tenía cafés, y no tenía las mismas marcas en las mejillas que Ash, pero en estatura y constitución los dos eran muy similares, si no es que idénticos.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de eso Ash? Ella podía ver la cara de Misty en los ojos de Red mientras este seguía jugando con el Pokédex de Ash, y su expresión le recordaba mucho a la de su tío cuando se dio cuenta de algo con una película que hizo que tuviera más sentido la siguiente vez que la vio. Sus pensamientos más externos gritaban prácticamente la misma cosa, así que no los podía ignorar. Iris no tenía la misma mirada, pero sí pudo percatarse de la similitud entre los dos.

No obstante, la verdadera diferencia entre los dos no era la piel pálida de Red, o las marcas en las mejillas de Ash, algo que Anabel no podía evitar preguntarse cuál sería su origen (y cuando se lo preguntó el otro día Ash, tampoco tenía idea de qué eran o por qué las tenía). No, era algo más con la forma en cómo se comportaban.

Ash irradiaba una alegría y determinación que le resultaba bastante encantadora, como alguien salido de un show animado con mucho tiempo en el aire. Era capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás, y esa actitud alegre no llegaba a un punto que pareciera estar fijada, pero fuera de fuentes de estrés inmediatas (como el incidente de Ciudad Gringy), parecía que simplemente le gustaba disfrutar de la vida. Eso le gustaba. A ella le gustaba la gente que no se lamentaba de lo malo que había en el mundo, y él parecía apreciar las cosas buenas, además de ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba siempre que podía. Como esa chica granjera a la que conocieron unos días antes del torneo, que necesitaba ayuda con un festival y una carrera Pokémon que se aproximaban. Misty le dijo que no era la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo así.

Red, por otro lado, no se sentía de la misma manera. Incluso sin leerle la mente, parecía que él veía el mundo de una manera… menos maravillosa que ella. Al parecer en algún momento había decidido que el mundo no era un lugar agradable y que jamás lo sería, y mantenía una actitud depresiva desde entonces. No es que fuera incapaz de ser feliz, pero generalmente no lo estaba, y era más por decisión propia. Él y Ash podían tener la misma estatura y constitución corporal, ambos eran entrenadores habilidosos y sería difícil juzgar cuál de los dos sería técnicamente el mejor en ese momento. Y aunque tuvieran sus diferencias físicas, eran las diferencias mentales las que, en su opinión personal, le daban una ventaja a Ash sobre Red. Solo podía esperar que Red pudiera aprender a ser un poco más feliz. No le haría ningún bien a la larga mantenerse en ese estado melancólico constante.

\- Tu Yanma. – le dijo Red a Ash, Anabel se dio la vuelta para mirar a Red de manera pensativa, mientras trataba de enmascarar sus propios pensamientos respecto a los dos entrenadores en cuestión.

\- Sí, ¿qué hay con él? – replicó Ash.

\- Este Pokédex, y nunca creí que tocaría uno…

- **DEBERÍAS SENTIRTE HONRADO DE HACERLO.** – comentó el dispositivo.

\- Dice que los Yanmas en general se inclinan a los ataques especiales, y especialmente cuando evolucionan.

\- ¿Evolucionan? – Misty sonó horrorizada, y de hecho lo estaba. Su mente irradiaba miedo como el fuego irradiaba calor.

\- En Yanmega. – dijeron Ash y Red al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Yellow se riera. Misty solo hizo el movimiento labial de la palabra, como si creyera que decirlo en voz alta invocaría a un enjambre de ellos directo hacia ella.

\- Tu Yanma solo usa técnicas físicas. ¿Por qué? – preguntó Red. Ash se encogió de hombros antes de responderle.

\- Simple, a Yanma no le gustan los ataques especiales. – le respondió. Red se quedó viéndolo con los ojos en blanco, como si Ash acabara de decir que la luna los iba a matar a todos con una enorme sonrisa. – Lo noté mientras entrenaba a Yanma, realmente le gustan los ataques físicos, y siempre les daba un 120% de esfuerzo, pero cuando intentamos practicar Viento Plateado o Bomba Sónica, no tenía la misma pasión. Así que decidí trabajar con lo que a Yanma le gustaba hacer.

Red todavía veía a Ash como si acabara de decir algo en otro idioma, y sonara totalmente incomprensible al hacerlo. Anabel podía entender por qué, Red no se equivocaba al decir que Yanma no estaba trabajando con las fortalezas naturales de su especie.

\- Si haces eso, Yanma no estará aprovechando sus fortalezas. Se supone que los entrenadores tienen que sacar lo mejor de sus Pokémon, y eso quiere decir entrenarlos en sus puntos fuertes. Yanma evoluciona al aprender un movimiento especial.

\- Pero sí estoy haciéndolo. – aseguró Ash. – Estoy entrenando a un solo Yanma, mi Yanma, no a toda la especie. Si Yanma quiere evolucionar algún día, entonces aprenderemos Poder Ancestral, pero si ese no es el caso, lo ayudaré a ser el Yanma más fuerte que pueda ser.

Red se mordió ligeramente los labios. Aunque Anabel estaba bastante segura de que todavía él consideraba la decisión de Ash muy extraña, al menos tenía una razón lógica del por qué lo estaba haciendo.

\- Yo creo en trabajar con los puntos fuertes de un Pokémon. Así es como los vuelves más fuertes. Trabajando con ellos, no tratando de presionarlos a ser algo que no son. – dijo Ash con convicción. Red no tuvo nada con qué refutar ese punto.

\- "… _si quieres volver más fuerte a Chimchar, tienes que trabajar en mejorarle sus puntos fuertes." –_ Anabel no estuvo segura de quién eran esos pensamientos que oyó, pero ese en particular fue abrumador. No reconocía del todo la voz que lo decía, aunque parecía provenir del propio Ash, y más extrañamente, se sentía algo familiar.

\- " _Oh, por favor." –_ El pensamiento continuó, como con rabia. – " _Pasar un segundo mejorando los puntos fuertes de un Pokémon es como mimar a un niño malcriado, y una total pérdida de tiempo."_

La voz esta vez era diferente, pero similarmente familiar, como si escuchara a la misma persona hablando con otra voz, como un actor de doblaje diferente. Quizás fuera de algún programa de televisión sobre formación moral que Ash hubiera visto alguna vez.

\- Supongo que yo soy igual. Solo que yo uso Pokémon en plural, y tú en singular. Cambiando de tema… ¿quieres discutir combinaciones de batallas?

Anabel se preguntó por qué de repente oyó a Yellow darse una palmada en la cara cuando oyó a Red decir eso. Desde donde estaba, también pudo sentir la confusión de Iris ante dicha acción.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop, al mismo tiempo…**_

Había intentado ignorarlo, en serio. No estaba aquí para hacer nada que los humanos consideraran un crimen. Iba a hacer las cosas legalmente. Comprar un libro con dinero que habían conseguido mayormente de manera legal, volver al lugar que ocupaban actualmente (un penthouse en el cual no entraron de manera legal en ningún sentido de la palabra) y ver si eso hacía que Aurora se animara un poco. No había sido ella misma últimamente, incluso considerando los sentimientos encontrados que debía tener por su maldito padre muerto y sufriendo en el infierno, y eso empezaba a preocuparle.

Tratar de convencerla de decirle lo que le pasaba no estaba llevando a ninguna parte, y no planeaba usar su poder para obligarla a decir la verdad. Eso sería un bofetón masivo a su relación, y Belladonna estaba segura de que le haría menos daño si se le ocurriera engañarla. Aurora, como ella había podido notar, prefería cuando ella le conseguía las cosas de manera legal. Cuando eso no era posible lo entendía, pero siempre la hacía mucho más feliz en sus cumpleaños y navidades.

Pero en serio, ahora estaba deseando poder acelerarle la muerte al hombre que estaba a tres metros de ella. Era muy difícil encontrar ese autor al que Aurora le gustaba leer cuando había un idiota fumando en esa librería al aire, y los vientos de la ciudad llevaban ese olor hasta su nariz. El olor a tabaco, el único olor tan horrible que los Grimers no podían reproducirlo. Un fumador, una de las formas más despreciables de la humanidad, solo por esparcir ese maldito olor por todas partes, ¿qué no se daba cuenta de que la estaba incomodando? ¿Su expresión tensa, su nariz enfurruñada, o su no tan sutil mirada asesina no eran suficientes?

Ya podía sentir que su mente se llenaba de una furia ciega, cuando el cigarrillo brevemente brilló antes de resbalar fuera de su boca y caer en la rejilla del drenaje que había debajo, directo a donde pertenecía. El idiota trató de agarrarlo inútilmente, pero ya estaba más negro que una sombra antes de perderse en la oscuridad del drenaje, imposible de alcanzar. Y tan rápido como le vino la furia, se vio reemplazada por un abrumador alivio (si terminaba consiguiendo el libro ilegalmente porque tuvo que salir huyendo de la escena, eso no sería tan efectivo para animar a Aurora) justo en el momento en que Vedia le tocó el hombro. El libro que buscaban estaba en su mano.

\- Estaba ordenado alfabéticamente por editorial, no por nombre del autor. – le informó Vedia.

Es decir que eso era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Qué raro que no se dio cuenta. Tras un intercambio de monedas, las dos se encontraron caminando por las calles de Hop-Hop-Hop, con la bolsa en mano.

\- Eres una salvavidas, Vedia. – dijo Belladonna, mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Vedia.

\- De la vida de ese tonto, en cualquier caso. – replicó ella.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Honestamente, nunca deja de sorprenderme lo estresante que es ir de compras. Siempre hay un idiota que se mata por los precios al frente de la fila, y la mitad del tiempo las cajas registradoras se descomponen. Juraría que me saldrían canas si a ti y a Evanna le gustaran las cosas legales.

\- Los intercambios monetarios y la retención del dinero no traen felicidad. – dijo Vedia solemnemente.

\- Dulzura, eso lo sabes tú mejor que ninguna de nosotras. – declaró Belladonna mientras daban la vuelta y cruzaban la calle.

Las dos pasaron al lado de un grupo de tres mientras cruzaban al otro lado de la Calle Yo-Yo-Yo. Una mujer de pelo castaño rojizo, una niña de unos doce años que no se parecía en nada a ella, y un niño con cabello oscuro. Un cabello oscuro muy familiar, y en apenas esos segundos que alcanzó a verle la cara, esta se grabó en su mente, mientras terminaban de cruzar la calle.

\- Por ahí no, Arnold. – escuchó decir a la madre, mientras rápidamente iba tras él. El sonido de un niño que corría para cruzar la calle en vez de caminar y su madre persiguiéndolo, pero eso no importaba.

Lo que importaba, era lo que acababa de ver. Otro niño que se parecía a ella, y por extensión que se parecía a Ash. Otro hermano, y este tenía una madre con él. ¿Quizás supieran algo sobre su padre? Pero un toque en el estómago la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, mientras Vedia señalaba al trío que se iba alejando.

\- Ese niño se parece mucho a Ash, y también a ese chico Red con el cual está compitiendo en ese torneo. – le dijo.

Uno de los beneficios de ocupaciones no legales de residencias era el conseguirse televisión en alta definición y con eso sintonizar los torneos locales. Aurora había encontrado uno de estos mientras buscaba cuál canal tenía algún documental sobre la era dorada del crimen de la que escuchó hacía poco, y había sido de mucha ayuda para convencer a Evanna y Vedia de que no estaban viendo cosas que no estaban allí. La presencia de Red junto a Ash también ayudó. Había un dicho: una vez es casualidad, dos es coincidencia, tres veces ya es un patrón. A la cuarta vez ya podía empezar a preguntarse si su padre tenía un botón de apagado.

\- Por supuesto, no sería conveniente que los persigas ahora. Primero déjame averiguar dónde viven, y podemos ir cuando no estén en público. Tienes que entregarle ese libro a Aurora, y yo soy mucho menos notoria que tú.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche, en Ciudad Fuchsia…**_

Cuando Ash se quedó dormido, estaba seguro de que no se encontraba en un cuarto que era totalmente blanco incluso cuando no había luz. Ni tampoco en un cuarto lleno de bloques de hielo gigantescos con Pokémon en su interior. Un Pikachu, un Magmar, una Starmie y un Slowpoke, y una especie de cosa redonda negra y púrpura con bultos a su alrededor. Ash no pudo evitar desear que el Pokédex estuviera allí para identificar a esa cosa. Pero tristemente, él no creía que Dexter durmiera ni soñara (ni siquiera con Mareeps robóticos), y estaba seguro de que esto tenía que ser otro sueño. Además, el Pokédex ya habría dicho algo a estas alturas si estuviese despierto. Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro y olfateó al otro Pikachu en el bloque de hielo, antes de dar un respingo y empezar a decir algo nervioso, que se tradujo en lo siguiente:

\- _Ash, algo anda mal con este Pikachu._

\- Está congelado. – señaló Ash, mientras Pikachu olfateaba al Slowpoke. El roedor le dio su respuesta mientras se acercaba al Magmar para olfatearlo también.

\- _Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es… ese Pikachu, y este Slowpoke, huelen como si estuvieran enfermos. Y este Magmar… honestamente huele como a sangre._

Ante el comentario de Pikachu, Ash se acercó al cubo de hielo y lo examinó más de cerca. El Magmar en efecto parecía estar demasiado rojo, más de lo normal, en el área de las costillas…

\- Grandioso, ahora haces trabajo de detective. Solo deja que la escena transcurra un poco, ¿quieres?

El entrenador y su Pikachu se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con MissingNo. Sabían que era él por los bordes pixeleados, aunque en ese momento había tomado la forma de una versión de Ash con una camiseta de rayas horizontales azules y blancas, con pantalones cortos negros y rojos, y sin usar guantes. Se encontraba sentado encima de un bloque de hielo como si fuera un trono.

\- Sí, te me escapaste la última vez. Esta será mi venganza. – Sonrió malignamente, y de pronto se oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría con algo de resistencia.

La oscura habitación de pronto se llenó de luz, anunciada por el sonido rechinante de una puerta en desuso desde hacía años cediendo ante una gran fuerza. Una forma metálica la atravesó, proyectando unas luces desde sus hombros. Era humanoide, pero estaba cubierta de placas metálicas azules y amarillas, parecía una especie de exotraje. Tenía una estampa que decía CG-82 en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

La forma metálica se tocó un lado de la cabeza, haciendo que la luz de un escáner fuese proyectada desde los ojos del traje, recorriendo toda la habitación. Al pasar por encima de un bloque de hielo comenzó a pitar, aunque el hecho de que no lo hizo al pasar a través de él, de Pikachu y de MissingNo sirvió para decirle a Ash que esta era una de esas situaciones de "no estás aquí realmente".

\- Escaneo completado. Tenemos unos cien Pokémon aquí, así que seguro podremos llevar a cabo la Operación Adama… ¡oh, por todos los cielos! – El traje metálico lanzó un grito, en una voz que resultaba escalofriantemente familiar.

\- Pi… _Ash, ¿esa voz no sonó como…?_

\- ¿Clemont? Sí, lo hizo…

\- Spoilers, sí es Clemont el que está en ese traje. – canturreó MissingNo en un tono divertido. – Pero en "un" futuro. No en "el" futuro, pero podría llegar a serlo si quisieras. De hecho, este "era" el futuro definitivo, sin lugar a discusiones, hasta no hace más de una semana, tal vez dos, si es que estoy llevando bien la cuenta.

Ash no se molestó en preguntar qué querría decir con eso. Se imaginó que MissingNo no le daría una respuesta directa, y si presionaba más, seguramente solo le diría mentiras. Iron-Clemont fue seguido por tres personas más luego que MissingNo terminó de divertirse. La primera fue la única a la cual Ash reconoció, y solo vagamente. Después de todo, en su tiempo solo conoció a unos pocos héroes con capas, y solamente una de ellos era una chica.

Sin embargo, Latoya Parker, también conocida como Gligirl, se veía mucho mayor de lo que él la recordaba. Su traje de Gligar se veía con más armadura y más pesado, a diferencia del spandex que solían usar los de la familia de héroes Gligar. También parecía estar enfurruñada de una manera que le hacía preguntarse a Ash si estaría emparentada con Paul, o solo le enseñó el arte de fruncir el cejo.

Los otros dos, Ash no tenía idea de quienes eran. La primera, aunque era mujer, tenía músculos que nunca en su vida le había visto a una chica. Parecía que levantaría pesas en el mismo lugar que el Teniente Surge, y tenía el aspecto de poder noquear de un solo golpe a uno de sus Tauros a toda carga. Llevaba ropa de color marrón arena, y un cinturón púrpura con varios bolsillos en los lados. Traía además un brazalete que se parecía mucho al que le vio a Lilo en la muñeca durante el torneo, y en el lado izquierdo del pecho traía un emblema con forma de corazón con una mancha de color marrón oscuro encima.

El otro se veía mucho más joven, probablemente más cercano a su edad que el Clemont con el traje de Clembot, Gligirl, y la "She-Surge". Traía un abrigo largo azul oscuro, y su cabello era grisáceo a pesar de lucir mucho más joven que el resto.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? Y me refiero a algo que esté peor que este lugar. – preguntó la mujer musculosa, mientras Clemont daba un paso al frente antes de darse la vuelta.

\- Tú fuiste parte del incidente inicial con los Ultra Entes, ¿correcto? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, yo estuve en medio de todo ese desorden. Antes de que las hordas de Nihilegos asaltaran toda Alola y los continentes, y todos los demás horrores que siguieron a esas cosas hasta nuestro mundo, terminé involucrándome en averiguar lo totalmente desquiciada que estaba la líder de la Fundación Aether. Me asignaron como Kahuna durante ese tiempo, y fui la última Kahuna, de hecho.

\- La primera persona en ser infectada por un Nihilego fue la presidenta de Aether, según recuerdo. – Clemont decía palabras que Ash no tenía idea de su significado. ¿Qué era un Nihilego? ¿Quiénes eran la Fundación Aether? ¿Y qué era un Kahuna?

\- Y para mi decepción, ella no fue la víctima que quedó más trastornada por una de esas cosas. Ni siquiera en la buena y vieja Alola. – dijo la mujer musculosa.

\- Tristemente, doy fe de eso de primera mano. – Clemont estuvo de acuerdo con lo que fuera de lo que estaban hablando. Ash y Pikachu se voltearon hacia MissingNo, que seguía sonriendo. Claramente todavía se negaba a explicarles lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Hay algún sentido en recordarnos lo que esos monstruos le hicieron al mundo? No creo que necesite decirles que los Nihilegos no fueron la peor parte. – dijo Gligirl con un tono lleno de amargura. – Y como sin duda sabrán, la persona que llenó esta habitación no fue la primera persona que le llenaron todo el sistema de veneno de Nihilego y enloqueció. Su locura fue descubierta por dos parejas de hermanos que tristemente fueron los cuatro primeros en morir cuando el mundo REALMENTE se fue al infierno, Frax y Velvet Lono…

En el momento en que dichos nombres fueron mencionados, la conversación se quedó congelada en cuanto MissingNo chasqueó sus dedos. Después, chasqueó los dedos de la otra mano haciendo aparecer a dos chicos más o menos de su edad actual. Ambos tenían el mismo tono de piel que Lilo, con el muy similar cabello negro y brazaletes singulares iguales al de Lilo. Pero fuera de eso, se veían distintos más allá de la edad.

El chico tenía ropa muy similar a la de MissingNo, agregando unos zapatos azules, una gorra roja, y una mochila azul y negra. Tenía los ojos grises, pero las marcas bajo su cara eran ya un indicio de las recientes tendencias tanto como lo eran los ojos. Era solo un poco más bajito que él de estatura, pero seguía siendo más alto que el promedio.

La otra era una chica, tal vez un par de centímetros o un poco más baja, pero entre los ojos rojos, cabello oscuro, marcas en la cara, y un físico que seguramente le permitiría invadir el closet de Belladonna en tal vez un año, ya era demasiado. Belladonna era una cosa, pero entre Ashley y ahora esta tercera chica (Velvet), Ash ya comenzaba a sospechar que había un patrón con las chicas que se parecían a él. Tenía unos aretes con forma de flores tropicales, zapatos rojos, shorts verde claro y una blusa blanca.

\- ¿Eh? – La chica de pronto habló.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo el chico. De repente miraron a Ash y a MissingNo en su forma de Ash, y se pusieron frenéticos.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes lucen como nosotros? – exigió saber la chica, queriendo agarrar una Pokébola, pero su cara se tornó en shock al ver que su mano atravesó las Pokébolas de su cinturón como si no estuvieran ahí.

\- Ups, creo que este truco me salió demasiado bien. – declaró MissingNo, al parecer genuinamente sorprendido que no solo eran simples imágenes. Los hizo desaparecer con otro chasquido de sus dedos, y el tiempo volvió a reanudarse. Ash solo podía preguntarse qué pensarían cuando despertaran.

\- …y Lillie y Gladion…

\- Frax y Velvet, ¿ellos no eran iguales a Ketchum, Tyrian, Tajiri…? – interrumpió Latoya antes que pudieran decir el apellido de los otros dos hermanos.

\- Si recuerdas bien tu historia, la historia en la que tú y yo vivimos y pudimos redactarles las crónicas con los Clembots, te acordarás que ellos no la empezaron. Ellos fueron los buenos durante la Guerra de Bloodliners, y eso no fue lo que inició ni llevó al clímax del fin del mundo. – le dijo Clemont molesto a Latoya, que solo lo miró enfurruñada.

Aunque una parte de Ash se alegró de que Clemont lo defendiera del desdén de Latoya, la otra parte se sintió muy intranquilo. No solo por el hecho de que Latoya hablara de él como si fuese alguna clase de abominación, sino por el simple término de "Guerra de Bloodliners". Y también por el hecho de que el apellido "Tyrian" seguramente tenía que referirse a Belladonna, asumiendo que su madre no hubiese escapado de prisión y decidiera darle una mano por alguna razón. ¿Qué clase de conflicto podría ser llamado "Guerra de Bloodliners", y qué lo llevaría a desear o pedirle ayuda a Belladonna? Y por supuesto, lo del "fin del mundo" era algo malo en cualquier contexto.

\- Sé que algunas de las palabras que están utilizando son difíciles para el contexto de sus pequeñas y patéticas mentes. – dijo sarcásticamente MissingNo, mientras de repente aparecía una especie de lienzo de pintar transparente entre ellos y los cuatro personajes del "posible" futuro o lo que fuera.

Una imagen menos transparente se empezó a formar en el lienzo. Con unos cuantos trazos de un lápiz que no estaba presente, una versión de sí mismo, algunos años mayor y con una ropa muy parecida a la que usó en Hoenn apareció en el lado izquierdo de la imagen, posando y con aspecto de estar listo para atacar a alguien o algo. Más trazos y se le unieron Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Donphan, Torkoal, y varios otros de los Pokémon que tenía con él ahora y los que (esperaba) se le unirían en el futuro. Lo único bueno que podía decir de esta imagen era que tres de sus Tauros aparecían con él, y Ash decidió mantenerse positivo y asumir que los otros veintisiete se quedaron fuera por cuestión de simplificar.

El lápiz continuó trazando, esta vez con versiones mayores de Misty, Iris, y Anabel, con varios de sus Pokémon, incluyendo a Excadrill, Gyarados, Alakazam, y Psyduck, este último escondiéndose detrás de Torkoal. De ese mismo lado de la imagen, sin cesar los trazos, aparecieron más. Reconoció a unos cuantos de ellos, Red y Yellow, Belladonna y sus novias, Ritchie, y otros tantos que Ash no reconoció totalmente, pero que tenían un gran parecido con él, y eso le perturbaba. Uno de ellos estaba de pie sobre un Steelix, otro le recordaba al último líder de gimnasio de las Islas Naranja, un tercero estaba vestido de ninja, seguido de varios otros ninjas que iban acompañados por Froakies y lo que Ash asumió eran sus formas evolucionadas, un cuarto era un niño de baja estatura con una bufanda roja acompañado de una chica que se parecía escalofriantemente a Dawn. Pero se dio cuenta que solo se parecía a su amiga, no era ella. Ni siquiera por las diferencias de edad o tiempo, era otra persona totalmente distinta.

Un sujeto de mayor edad, con una cara de espanto también apareció. Su cabello era rosa, y en su cabeza llevaba una banda muy similar a la de Cameron. Pronto le siguieron varias otras personas a las que Ash o solo reconoció vagamente o no pudo hacerlo, incluyendo a A.J y a la chica del Bellsprout por alguna razón. Unos momentos después de lo que pareció un momento de "consideración del artista", el globo del Equipo Rocket apareció en el mismo lado que él, con Weezing, Inkay, Dustox, y Carnivine saltando fuera de dicho globo antes que los trazos comenzaran del otro lado.

Empezó por dibujar docenas de otros más alrededor de su edad, con muchos más que se parecían a él. En ese lado también había ninjas, como en contraposición a los de "su" bando. Al terminar de trazarlos a ellos, comenzó a dibujar a tres figuras idénticas cubiertas con capuchas negras, y en la posición directa para oponerse al dibujo de Ash, apareció una figura de mucha mayor edad, cuya enorme corona oscurecía la mayor parte de su rostro a excepción de un par de ojos rojos brillantes. Ash no estaba seguro de dónde, pero podría haber jurado que había visto a esta persona en alguna parte.

Unos trazos más llamaron su atención, y vio algo que realmente le hizo sentirse horrorizado en las manos del hombre con la corona. Apretados y arrugados, en una mano tenía un sombrero rosa con un listón negro, y en la otra una bandana roja con una Pokébola blanca. Ash estaba muy bien familiarizado con ambos, y no le gustaron las implicaciones de verlos allí. Apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños que de no ser por estar en un mundo de sueños, seguramente habría hecho sangrar sus palmas en el lugar donde se enterró las uñas.

Una serie de trazos rápidos aparecieron en el fondo, mostrando a Groudon y Kyogre con coloraciones extrañas que Ash estuvo seguro que no eran las de sus versiones variocolor, un Pokémon azul pálido que parecía una especie de medusa con sombrero y un Pokémon que parecía una maraña de cables eléctricos negros, con pelo blanco de punta echando chispas de electricidad, un Zekrom y un Darkrai bastante pálidos que le recordaron demasiado a Ash el incidente de los espejismos, y un Lugia púrpura-negro. Parecía que se estaban atacando entre ellos y al mismo tiempo a los que estaban al frente de la imagen.

A pesar de todo, incluso mientras veía esta imagen de un supuestamente posible futuro (y que honestamente parecía más un poster de película o una portada de cómics de los que Ash no tenía idea de lo que significaba), todavía podía oír hablando a Clemont y compañía.

\- El problema es que todos los presentes aquí en la Fundación Aether murieron antes de poder examinar esta… colección, de Pokémon. – Clemont sonaba más furioso de lo que Ash jamás lo había oído hablar. – Ellos no sabían que todos estos Pokémon ya estaban muriendo antes de ser congelados, y que eso era lo único que los mantenía vivos. De lo que puedo determinar con mi tecnología y de lo que queda de los servidores de Aether, ya estaban así incluso antes de que Lusamine se apropiara de ellos. En el momento en que intentemos sacarles una sola gota de Energía Infinita, morirán.

\- ¿Y a qué quieres llegar? ¿Sugieres que Lusamine hizo esto porque era la única manera de hacer pasar desapercibidos sus delirios enfrente de los buenos hombres y mujeres que trabajaban aquí, aparte de Faba, o del hecho de que morirán bajo las condiciones actuales si alguien intenta hacerles algo fue lo único que pudo racionalizar para congelar a seres viviente y convertirlos en sus obras de arte personales en su desquicio? – dijo la mujer musculosa. Latoya ya tenía su respuesta preparada.

\- ¿Eso importa? El hecho es que no tienen suficiente Energía Infinita para salvar al mundo, y que volvemos al inicio.

Y con esa declaración, el sueño terminó y Ash reapareció de vuelta en su cuarto, y a su lado Pikachu lo veía con una expresión de preocupación.

\- ¿Asumo que ninguno de nosotros estaba alucinando eso? – Ash albergaba la ínfima esperanza de que Pikachu le dijera que se equivocaba. Desafortunadamente, al negar con la cabeza el roedor le confirmó que ese no era el caso.

Mientras tanto en Alola, unos hermanos gemelos despertaron en la enfermería de su escuela en Isla Melemele, pues de repente y sin avisar, los dos sufrieron un desmayo en el medio de su clase. El más desafortunado fue el hermano, que tenía un buen presentimiento con el examen que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

\- Pokémon negro con pelo blanco en la cabeza. – repitió Ash a su Pokédex por tercera vez el día de hoy. La pantalla le mostró la imagen de un Darkrai, que no era exactamente el Pokémon que Ash estaba buscando.

 **\- DARKRAI, EL POKÉMON OSCURIDAD PURA. DARKRAI ESPARCE PESADILLAS SOLO POR PERMANECER EN EL ÁREA. DARKRAI ES EL PRIMER POKÉMON LEGENDARIO QUE SE CONOCE FUE UTILIZADO EN UN TORNEO PROFESIONAL…**

\- ¿Tienes algún otro? – presionó Ash.

 **\- ¿UN POKÉMON NEGRO? CLARO. AUNQUE DADA TU IRRITACIÓN, SOSPECHO QUE QUERRÁS REDUCIR LOS CRITERIOS DE BÚSQUEDA.** – inquirió el Pokédex haciendo que Ash frunciera el cejo.

\- El Pokémon que estoy buscando, estoy bastante seguro de que es un tipo Eléctrico.

 **\- ¿UN POKÉMON ELÉCTRICO DE COLOR NEGRO? HMM… ¿QUIÉN ES ESE POKÉMON? ¡ES ZEBSTRIKA, EL POKÉMON RAYO!**

\- Ese no es.

 **\- HMM… TENGO UNA HIPÓTESIS, BASADA EN TUS BÚSQUEDAS ILÓGICAS. ESTUVISTE ALUCINANDO A RAÍZ DE UNA EXCESIVA Y POCO BALANCEADA INGESTIÓN DE COMIDA DURANTE LA CENA DE AYER. UN SIMPLE PERCANCE CON TU BIOLOGÍA ORGÁNICA, E INEVITABLE PARA TI COMO LO SON LOS PARCHES DE SOFTWARE PARA MÍ.**

\- Eso lo dudo.

 **\- COMO SEA, TIENES UNA BATALLA POR GANAR, ASÍ QUE CEPÍLLATE LOS DIENTES Y CONSUME TU COMBUSTIBLE ORGÁNICO.**

 **…**

Si este torneo hubiera sido una asignación en su clase de inglés, Ash estaba seguro de que tendría que explicar "predicciones" en su asignación del día. Porque su vida parecía estar empleándolas ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Ash Ketchum? – La chica rubia contra la que se iba a enfrentar, Aideen, lo veía sorprendida.

\- Um, ¿sí? – Ash se rascó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. La idea de que se le fueron de la mente por completo hasta que Red los mencionó resultaba bastante embarazosa.

Él no tenía tendencias a olvidar a la gente que conocía. Cierto, podía ser olvidadizo con algunas coas, incluso cuando Cyrus estaría ocupado con sus propios asuntos, pero no tan malo. El chico rubio junto a ella, Elwood, como Ash podía recordar ahora, negó con la cabeza.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo Ash. Bueno, me cuesta creer que nos encontraríamos aquí de entre todos los lugares. Pero sigue siendo un torneo, que ganen los mejores de nosotros.

\- Claro. – declaró Ash.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Nidorina, ve! – exclamó Aideen lanzando una Super Bola, que al abrirse reveló al Pokémon tipo Veneno azul.

 **\- NIDORINA, EL POKÉMON AGUJA VENENOSA. LAS NIDORANS HEMBRAS EVOLUCIONAN EN ESTE POKÉMON. CUANDO ESTE POKÉMON NO ESTÁ RELAJADO, ESTÁ CUBIERTO DE AGUJAS VENENOSAS. NO SE RECOMIENDA TOCAR.**

\- No tocar, ¿eh? Entonces solo necesito mantener mi distancia y evitar tocarla. ¡Yo te elijo! – declaró Ash.

 **\- ¡NO SOY UN PORYGON, NO PUEDO PELEAR EN ESTA BATALLA! –** El Pokédex dijo esto momentos antes que Ambipom aterrizara en el campo sobre sus colas, dando unos giros y posando. **– ME EQUIVOQUÉ, A VECES ME OLVIDO QUE NO ERES UN TONTO DEMENTE.**

\- Vaya, eso no se ve todos los días. – dijo Elwood sacando su propia Pokébola. El ocupante se manifestó como un Hitmonlee, que estiró las piernas para calentar y prepararse a dar muchas patadas.

\- Un tipo Veneno y un tipo Luchador… – observó Red antes de soltar un Victreebel. La planta soltó un fuerte chillido, y Ash se podía imaginar a James gritando de miedo. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde estaban hoy, o ayer, de hecho? Después se los podría preguntar la próxima vez que aparecieran para molestarlo.

\- ¡Picotazo Venenoso! – Nidorina abrió sus mandíbulas mientras Elwood ponía la mano al frente.

\- ¡Refuerzo! – Hitmonlee cerró los ojos y comenzó a brillar de color amarillo. El aura se pasó hacia Nidorina, cuya mandíbula emitió un destello amarillo antes de lanzar una tormenta masiva de agujas contra Ambipom y Victreebel.

\- ¡Ambipom, Contraescudo!

\- _¡Lo tengo_ _! –_ Saltando en el aire y comenzando a girar, dejó salir su ataque de Rapidez. Las estrellas colisionaron contra las agujas venenosas, cancelándolas en un despliegue que Ash tenía confianza que podría ganarle muchos puntos en un concurso.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué combinación de movimientos fue esa? – exclamó el comentarista.

\- No, en serio, ¿qué fue eso? – Aideen también parecía sorprendida.

\- Al parecer lo llama Contraescudo, basándonos en lo que acaba de gritar. Después podemos preguntárselo, cuando hayamos ganado. ¡Patada Voladora, Hitmonlee!

\- ¡Bloquéala!

Ambipom no estaba en posición para esquivarla, así que simplemente hizo lo que le ordenaron. En lugar de evadir, usó sus colas para colocarlas como escudo y bloquear la patada de salto. Gracias a esto, Ambipom solo cayó al suelo en vez de salir volando contra una pared.

\- ¡As Aéreo! – ordenó Aideen para ofrecer apoyo a su hermano. En cuanto Hitmonlee aterrizó, Nidorina se lanzó a la carga frente al Pokémon Luchador, con sus miembros brillando en energía blanca.

\- Látigo Cepa. – ordenó Red. El látigo de Victreebel, uno que Ash había visto muchísimas veces usado en su contra, salió disparado y se enredó alrededor de la mano con As Aéreo de Nidorina – ¡Ahora, Azote!

Nidorina salió volando por los aires por un rápido tirón del Pokémon de Red, antes de ser azotada de cara contra el suelo. Ash pudo sentir la fuerza por ese golpe. Definitivamente no envidiaba a Nidorina en aquel momento.

\- ¡Nidorina! – exclamó Aideen mientras Elwood decidía tomar el relevo.

\- ¡Por eso te digo que no hay que precipitarse, hermana! ¡Hitmonlee, ayuda a Nidorina con Patada Giratoria!

\- ¡Bloquéala con Doble Golpe! – contraatacó Ash.

Ambipom saltó en el aire, y con sus colas brillando de color púrpura, aterrizó entre Hitmonlee y Nidorina antes de comenzar a atacar. Hitmonlee replicó dándole con su pierna brillándole de energía, haciendo que los movimientos colisionaran, una, dos veces. Luego Hitmonlee golpeó a Ambipom con su cabeza. Ash no estaba seguro de si eso habría sido un Cabezazo, pero definitivamente hizo su trabajo, e hizo que Ambipom retrocediera aturdida.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

\- Am… _Más o menos…_

Antes de que Hitmonlee pudiera avanzar más, Nidorina fue lanzada contra él, lanzando a los dos Pokémon a dar tumbos al estrellarse.

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas!

Saltando enfrente de Ambipom, Victreebel abrió su boca y con un brillo verde dejó salir un remolino de hojas, que salieron disparadas en masa contra Hitmonlee y Nidorina. Nidorina gruñó, y Ash pudo verla clavando las garras en el suelo para mantenerse en ese lugar. Hitmonlee sin embargo salió volando hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared al lado de su entrenador.

\- ¿Hitmonlee? – preguntó Elwood, y el réferi en ese momento levantó una bandera.

\- Hitmonlee ha sido derrotado. – declaró.

\- ¡Y con eso, la batalla queda dos contra uno! ¡Solamente Lilo fue capaz de hacer un regreso de esta situación durante los combates de ayer! ¿Acaso esta jovencita podrá hacerlo de igual manera?

\- ¡Sí puedo, y lo voy a hacer! – Aideen le lanzó una mirada asesina a Red, y Ash se sintió aliviado de que no fuera dirigida hacia él. – ¡Esta es por ti, hermano! ¡Nidorina, Cuerno Taladro!

Nidorina reconoció la orden y su cuerno frontal comenzó a brillar de blanco y a volverse más y más largo. Victreebel se tensó al ver que el movimiento de victoria instantánea venía directo hacia él.

\- ¡Usa Dulce Aroma!

Victreebel dejó salir una nube de humo rojo que empezó a llenar el campo frente a él como una máquina de niebla. Nidorina gruñó antes de que la energía de su cuerno empezara a girar. El Dulce Aroma salió dispersado, y Ash pudo ver el shock formarse en la cara de Red.

\- Tengo una Bellossom, así que sé cómo contrarrestar ese truco. ¡Es hora de poner esto uno a uno!

\- ¡Ambipom, lanza a Victreebel al aire! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Ai! _¡_ _Entendido!_ – Ambipom agarró con sus colas al Pokémon tipo Hierba, lanzándolo hacia el aire y haciendo que Nidorina solo golpeara el aire vacío. Ambipom saltó fuera de su camino, y el Pokémon tipo Veneno solo detuvo su carrera ya cuando Ambipom y Victreebel estaban detrás de ella.

\- Oh diablos. – declaró Aideen.

\- ¡Victreebel, Látigo Cepa!

\- ¡Ambipom, Puño Incremento!

Antes de que Nidorina pudiera moverse, un puño brillante de color naranja y un látigo amarillo salieron disparados hacia ella y la golpearon simultáneamente. Nidorina fue estampada en el suelo, sin más que un quejido y un gruñido, y tras cinco segundos, el réferi declaró el resultado.

\- ¡Nidorina ya no puede pelear, los ganadores son Red y Ash!

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Ciudad Saffron…**_

La muñeca tenía un vestido blanco, con un sombrero a juego y un lazo rosa. Tenía cabello azul, y un mensaje en las manos, listo para ser sellado y enviado. En el papel se leía _**"Gracias por el futuro"**_. Sabrina miró la muñeca con el ceño fruncido, y con un movimiento de su mano la mandó a volar lejos.

\- No, eso solo sería escalofriante, y seguro el niño del futuro trataría de venir aquí a tratar de detenerme. ¿Para qué hacer el mundo más difícil de arreglar todavía? – Sin necesidad de mover un solo músculo, Sabrina se dio la vuelta para ver al jinete de Dodrio aterrorizado al que acababa de traer hacía unos momentos con ayuda de un Abra y su Teletransportación. – La gente como tú es la que necesita desaparecer.

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, fenómeno de la nat…? – El trabajador de rancho apenas alcanzó a gruñirle un poco antes de ser silenciado, un efecto de la fuerza telekinética forzándolo a cerrar la boca.

\- El mundo está lleno de desadaptados, aburridos y holgazanes. Incluso cuando aquellos que son remarcables demuestran su valía, los de tu clase siempre tratan de hacerlos quedar mal. Nadie puede distinguir a los buenos artistas de los ordinarios, a los mejores cocineros de los que son aburridos, a aquellos que desarrollan sus talentos por sí mismos de los que simplemente copian de otros… he sentido sus frustraciones tanto como las mías propias.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, mirándolo a sus ojos llenos de terror.

\- Tú eres un ejemplo perfecto de lo que los de tu clase les hacen a quienes tienen verdadero talento, Dario. Nunca tuviste habilidades excepcionales con nada, solo te motivabas a producir resultados inferiores, y conseguiste tu lugar a costilla de gente mucho más talentosa solo gracias a tu cojín de sangre familiar. Ni siquiera te molestaste en tratar de mejorarte a ti mismo; solo veías a quienes tenían talento a tu alrededor, como Lara Laramie, y tratabas de hacerla caer a tu nivel con trucos sucios y sabotajes. En tu empeño por hacerte ver bien tú mismo, un mediocre y desperdicio de espacio sin talento, hiciste que mucha gente con habilidades e inteligencia reales quedaran mal. Les costaste trabajos, reputación, autoestima, y les provocaste heridas físicas tanto a ellos como a los Pokémon en los que se esforzaron tanto, más de lo que tú jamás lo hiciste con los tuyos. Y ni siquiera eso te sirvió de nada, después de que fallaste y quedaste tan expuesto que nadie se sorprenderá cuando encuentren tu cadáver flotando en el río mañana. Eres tan patético que reaccionaste de la misma forma en dos líneas temporales.

\- ¡¿De qué locura estás hablando?! – alcanzó a forzar Dario antes de ser silenciado de nuevo.

\- El mundo no necesita que los de tu clase lo llenen de más basura. Admito que esto es algo nuevo para mí, estoy más acostumbrada a poner a prueba a los entrenadores para ver si son dignos de supervivencia. Pero tú no eres un entrenador, y tengo dos fuentes confiables que me demuestran que no eres digno. De nuevo, ya que solo eres el primero, podré refinar mi técnica con el tiempo.

Y con estas palabras, Sabrina usó sus poderes para partirle el cuello. El ahora muerto trabajador de rancho cayó inerte al suelo como muñeco de trapo.

\- Uno menos, pero todavía quedan demasiados. – Sabrina cerró sus ojos mientras se concentraba, usando su telepatía. Como siempre, sus Pokémon ayudaban a extenderle su campo psíquico con los suyos propios, hasta llegar hasta la mente de Ash Ketchum, el joven con dos vidas.

Ahora su atención estaba en pelear en su torneo, así que no notaría que ella se estaba dando una vuelta a través de sus memorias de su primera línea temporal. Estaba llena de demasiadas almas indignas.

\- Hmm… ¿así que un mago? Muy bien, esto será más satisfactorio para seguir eliminando a los de su clase, aunque sea uno de los más patéticos que haya visto en mi vida. Ahora, vamos a buscar a este Melvin y a limpiarle su acto. Permanentemente.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Wow. Simplemente… wow. El torneo de Fuchsia comienza, y a pesar de estar emocionante, quién diría que comparado con algunas de las revelaciones se terminó quedando corto. De acuerdo, creo que es mejor ir por partes.

Empezando por nuestros héroes, Ash y Red comienzan a interactuar entre ellos, y aquí vemos bien como se contrastan uno con el otro tanto en personalidades como en estilos de batalla. A Red todavía le cuesta entender el por qué Ash hace o no hace cierto tipo de cosas que él consideraría "normales". Otra vez Misty e Iris hacen equipo juntas, y parecen estar desarrollando una buena química, no solo como compañeras de batalla, sino como amigas (solo hay que ver lo que piensa Misty de ella ahora, considerando que en su primer encuentro Iris estuvo a punto de matarla). Anabel, ya comienza a dar signos de sentirse atraída a Ash, específicamente al hecho de que él muestra una actitud optimista ante la vida (contrastándola con la de Red) y su tendencia de ayudar a la gente siempre que puede y sin esperar nada a cambio. Ya quiero ver qué más surge de eso. Y Red… es una suerte que tenga de compañía a Yellow para que le ayude a socializar. En serio que le hace falta. Para quienes no lo hayan captado, sí, los gemelos rubios Elwood y Aideen fueron los que consiguieron a Bulbasaur y Charmander del Profesor Oak (mayores detalles sobre ellos, en el Gaiden del Campamento de Oak).

Belladonna y su grupito tienen una sola escena, pero también es importante. Empezando por el hecho de que ya las secuelas de su plan para matar al padre de Aurora se están manifestando (eso era inevitable), ya quiero ver qué consecuencias traerá cuando sepa lo que pasó, y si eso la hace reevaluarse su mentalidad. Ahora están viendo el torneo de Fuchsia y vieron también a Red, y si no fuera suficiente, con Arnold pasándole al lado no le tomó mucho deducir que tiene más hermanos regados por ahí de lo que creyó inicialmente. Lo único que me preocupa es lo que irán a hacer para interrogarlos, y la decepción que se van a llevar porque ellos tampoco saben nada. De nuevo, si Belladonna terminó perdonándole la vida a Ash solo por la posibilidad de que sean hermanos, quizás Arnold pueda hacer lo mismo y con eso evite que los lastime.

La segunda cosa primordial de este capítulo fueron las escenas con Sabrina. Primero, qué alivio de que Dan se salva. Por lo visto no es necesario vencerla para demostrar que eres digno (y estando en semejante desventaja, hay que darle crédito por haber logrado noquearle varios de sus Pokémon antes de caer). Segundo, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉ EN CONTACTO CON ESE REY BLOODLINER! En serio, esa sí no la vi venir, y de pensar que hubiera aceptado su oferta, nadie los podría parar. Conque el Emisario tiene un hermano Verdugo. Huy, ya me dan escalofríos de pensar cómo la estarán pasando ahora las hermanas de Misty. Sé que eran odiosas, pero lo que les están haciendo ahora… Arceus, mejor no pienso en eso. Tercero, el poder de Sabrina se extiende incluso hasta Isla Cinnabar para averiguar los acertijos de Blaine para su nieta (detallitos de eso, en su interludio respectivo), y ya se metió a indagar en la mente de Ash averiguando su secreto. Me pregunto cómo piensa utilizarlo, o si se lo revelará a las amigas de nuestro héroe. Por último, Dario… el tipo era un mediocre, un tramposo y un odioso, y aunque no lloraré por su muerte (el discursito que le da Sabrina tiene muchísima razón, digan lo que digan), hasta yo creo que partirle el cuello fue demasiado (yo lo hubiera dejado cuadripléjico para que nunca más vuelva a montar). Y ahora Sabrina va tras el remedo de mago Melvin. Ese tipo tampoco me cae bien, si las únicas cosas buenas que hizo fueron ponerle a Misty aquel trajecito de Goldeen (que tanto me encanta), y hacer que Charmander evolucionara en Charmeleon (aunque esto fue más una carga que una ayuda para Ash a corto plazo), pero sinceramente no merece sufrir un destino similar. No obstante, siendo como es Sabrina, sus posibilidades son cercanas a cero, si no es que están por debajo.

Y el último punto, la escena más impactante sin duda fue la del futuro. Primero, para que quede claro, la tipa musculosa que sale con Clemont y los otros es Hapu (sí, lo sé, cuesta mucho imaginarse que de enana y flacucha se ponga enorme y musculosa), y el chico restante es obviamente Wes (que ya tuvo un cameo hace unos cuantos capítulos atrás). Uff, siempre los futuros post-apocalípticos me dan una tremenda sacudida, desde que vi por primera vez "Días del Futuro Pasado" en los X-Men. MissingNo dice que este futuro ya cambió, pero noten que no nos especificó si fue para bien o para mal (por lo que sabemos, podría haber sido reemplazado por algo mucho peor). Tuvimos de todo: Ultra Entes, Groudon y Kyogre Primigenios, Lugia Sombrío… y el Rey Bloodliner al parecer capturó o asesinó a Serena y May. Ya el hecho de que Ash haya aceptado unir fuerzas con Belladonna para enfrentársele nos da la idea de lo terrible que fue esa guerra. Por cierto, **Crossoverpairinglover** recomienda que sigan los extras para que no se les escapen algunos detalles, cuando los lean verán por qué. Y hablando de eso, ya que se saltaron la aventura de la carrera Pokémon, yo solicité permiso para detallarla y me lo concedieron, así que en cuanto termine con otros asuntitos, me pongo con ella (y también uno en el Tech Pokémon, que se saltaron las mejores partes de lo que pasó ahí, y me habría gustado ver a Ash dándole una lección otra vez a Giselle). Otra cosa más, también nos abrieron puertas para hacer historias ambientadas en ese futuro que vimos, pero a mí en lo personal esas no se me dan bien. Si alguien más quiere intentarlo, adelante, ya saben que yo actuaré de intermediario.

En fin, ya no queda sino esperar la conclusión del arco de este torneo. ¡Animemos a Ash y compañía, porque podamos recuperar a esos Tauros pronto y llevarnos muchos Pokémon más cuando entremos a la Zona Safari! Gracias por los reviews a **Guest** (que asumo es " **pirata** "), **ChampionRed15, dragon titanico, sonicmanuel, BRANDON369, baraka108** y **darkdan-sama** **.** Nos vemos en el próximo.


	27. El Torneo de Fuchsia Parte 2

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 27:** El Torneo de Fuchsia, Parte 2.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Vaniville…**_

\- No podrás volver a tiempo para ayudar a Ash, ¿verdad?

Ante su pregunta, Pidgeot sacudió su cabeza. Eran las únicas afuera en la noche oscura, iluminadas solo por la luna llena y las estrellas en el cielo. La rubia suspiró, pero le acarició el pico al ave con afecto. En ese punto fue que miró la carta atada a su pata, bien sujeta para un largo viaje.

\- Qué lástima. Le ganaste a Ash esa medalla y lograste volar todo el camino hasta aquí en Kalos. De verdad eres muy fuerte. Es increíble, de verdad; él siempre supo lo que quería y ya ha llegado muy lejos en su camino a lograrlo, y yo sigo sin saber lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

Pidgeot dejó salir un pequeño trino para confortarla, antes de agitar las alas y despegar hacia el cielo nocturno. Mientras solaba, una pluma solitaria marrón y blanca flotó hasta ella, y Serena la atrapó para examinarla. La parte inferior de la pluma de color blanco era hermosa, y la punta se sentía fuerte y firme. Podía ver por qué la gente siempre escribía con ellas en los documentales sobre tiempos antiguos.

\- Me pregunto qué me contestará. Espero que responda mis preguntas sobre su primo. – murmuró Serena para sí misma mientras tocaba la pluma con sus dedos.

Era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta en el torneo en el Domo de Batalla, pero en este de verdad sobresalía. Red y Ash se parecían muchísimo. Ash no tenía hermanos, así que tendría que ser un primo, ¿verdad? Su madre estuvo de acuerdo con ella cuando se lo dijo, luego de hacer una broma de que Red se vería probablemente como luciría Ash si fuese un personaje de una película clásica en un remake del Hollywood moderno. Al menos si ese no fuera el caso, no tendría que preocuparse sobre que Red invadiera sus sueños. La angustia era algo que Serena no encontraba atractivo en lo absoluto. Sus sueños le pertenecían a Ash, y solo a Ash…

Sonrojándose al pensar en dichos sueños, Serena no se fijó que iba caminando hacia la pared unos metros al lado de la puerta, y terminó dejando caer la pluma y quejándose del dolor.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en Ciudad Fuchsia…**_

\- Hmph. Ese tal Red no es tan malo por lo que veo.

El comentario de su compañero hizo que uno de los nervios de Gary se sacudiera con irritación mientras caminaban hacia el campo de batalla para su pelea de la segunda ronda. "Red no es tan malo" era quedarse cortos. Incluso si Gary sabía que podría vencer a ese chico algún día, no iba a decir que Red no tenía habilidad. Decir eso sería un insulto a sus propias habilidades. Aunque nunca entendió como era eso: a menos que pudieras vencer a alguien, y hacerlo fácilmente, sugerir que su poder no era nada te hacía quedar a ti como menos que nada, o simplemente nada en absoluto.

\- Sí, es bastante bueno. – dijo Gary estando de acuerdo, y dejando unos pocos retazos de información que no se sentía con ganas de compartir.

\- Ya veo a dónde se fue todo el talento en la familia. – Gary no estaba seguro de cómo luciría su cara ante ese comentario, pero su compañero le dio un gesto de estar ligeramente irritado. – ¿Qué, es que eres ciego? Ese chico Red se parece a Ketchum. Diablos, si su apellido fuese Ketchum, hasta te diría que podrían ser hermanos gemelos. Deben ser primos o algo así.

Eso no era posible. La madre de Ash era hija única, y él no estaba seguro de si sus padres tenían hermanos, o que estos hubieran sobrevivido para tener hijos. Aun así, ahora que Paul se lo señalaba… podía verlo. Red sí se parecía un poco a Ash, y más todavía entre más lo miraba. No se había dado cuenta antes. Ash hablaba tanto que el silencio general de Red oscurecía sus similitudes de apariencia como si un sombrero gigante le tapara la cara. Pero si Ash no tenía primos, ¿qué era Red de él? ¿Alguien habría clonado a Ash?

Gary se resistió al deseo de golpearse por pensar en eso. ¿Para qué querría alguien clonar a Ash? Y sin mencionar que Gary estaba seguro que la clonación era imposible. Si hubiera clones andando por ahí alguien lo sabría, y la gente se estaría quejando de ello en Noticias Vulpix como mínimo. Seguro que tenía una explicación racional, como que tal vez Red solo lucía casualmente como Ash de muchas maneras. O tal vez, el padre de Ash había engañado a la mamá de Red con la de Ash, eso ciertamente era posible. Cualquiera de las dos era posible, y solo necesitaba un nombre para darle un puñetazo en la cara al señor Tajiri. Aunque eso seguía sin explicar a la niña que seguía a Red a todas partes. Esas marcas que tenía en la cara no se parecían a las de Ash, ¿o sí?

\- ¡La segunda ronda del segundo día de nuestro torneo comenzará ahora! ¡Entrenadores, elijan a sus Pokémon! ¡Septimus elegirá primero!

Tuvo que parar su comparación mental de posibles marcas de nacimiento ya que el combate estaba por iniciar.

\- ¡Ve, Haku! – Un chico de piel algo bronceada gritó en un acento hoennés. La bola se abrió para revelar al Pokémon cuyo apodo era Haku.

\- ¡Gyara! – Y era un Gyarados que le gruñía a todo. Bueno, eso sirvió para dejar de lado todo pensamiento sobre Ash y Red bastante rápido.

\- ¡Raichu, prepárate para la batalla! – respondió Paul de segundo. La bola se abrió para revelar a la equivalente femenina del as del Teniente Surge. Vio al Gyarados y retrocedió de miedo. – ¡Tienes la ventaja de tipo, recuérdalo! – le gritó Paul. Gary no podía ponerle el dedo, pero había algo en el tono de Paul que no le gustaba.

\- Conque un Raichu… ¡Cubone, ve! – La chica entrenadora, que tenía aspecto de, a falta de una mejor descripción, una estudiante de colegio privado con piernas bastante largas lanzó una Pokébola que al abrirse reveló al tipo Tierra con el hueso en mano.

\- ¡Exeggcute, ve! – Gary envió a su Pokémon elegido para esta batalla. El tipo Hierba de multi-partes salió, listo para pelear contra ellos.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Haku, usa Híperrayo! – gritó Septimus. Gyarados comenzó a cargar una energía masiva en su enorme mandíbula. Muchos bebés en la audiencia comenzaron a gritar de miedo.

\- ¡Usa Atactrueno! – contraatacó rápidamente Paul. Raichu comenzó a brillar de amarillo y envió la descarga, pero el ataque se desvió en el aire y voló hacia el inmóvil Cubone. – ¡Pararrayos!

\- Ciertamente. – La chica sonrió de manera siniestra al ver como la carga del Híperrayo estaba casi completada.

\- ¡Somnífero! – ordenó Gary para contraatacar.

Exeggcute empezó a saltar de arriba abajo mientras un polvo verde volaba hacia el leviatán. Debido a estar cargando, el polvo fue succionado y Gyarados empezó a sentir sueño, por lo que el Híperrayo empezaba a deshacerse, y sus remanentes de energía se disipaban hacia los lados. Gyarados entonces colapsó en el suelo, directo hacia Exeggcute y Raichu.

\- ¡Sí, usa Portazo, Haku! – Septimus no convenció a nadie de que esto había sido planeado. Y además, Gyarados no podía usar Portazo. Aplastón tal vez, pero no Portazo.

\- ¡Exeggcute, esquívalo!

\- ¡Usa Excavar!

La orden de Gary hizo que su Exeggcute se dividiera en partes, rodando lejos del centro como bolas de billar. Raichu entretanto se enterró en el suelo. El resultado fue el mismo, pues un leviatán dormido dividió el campo a la mitad y la chica se veía bastante confiada ahora.

\- Dividido así como está, un Exeggcute no es tan fuerte. ¡Cubone, Rabieta!

Cubone, empezando a agitarse como Gary lo hacía cuando tenía cinco años de edad, se lanzó hacia el lado izquierdo del Gyarados. El hueso golpeó a uno, dos, y luego tres partes de su Exeggcute, mandándolos a volar hacia el Gyarados durmiente. Lo golpearon para hacer daño mínimo, si acaso. Luego rebotaron de vuelta hacia Cubone, que continuaba con su Rabieta.

\- La aplicación del incremento de ataque por mismo tipo y algo de estimulación menor por dolor servirá para despertar a un camarada dormido. Espero que te gusten mis habilidades autodidactas. – declaró la chica mientras Septimus la veía con el cejo fruncido.

\- Si llegas a noquear a Haku, te voy a mostrar que una educación en colegio caro no vale de nada en el mundo real con Hound, Azul y... – La chica levantó la mano para silenciarlo.

\- Oh, eso lo sé muy bien. Me dieron un muy rudo despertar respecto a eso no hace mucho. – Sonrió sombríamente mientras notaba la tierra debajo de Cubone empezar a agrietarse. – Cubone, juguemos golpear al topo con ese ratón sobrealimentado. No es exactamente un Pikachu, pero será buena práctica.

\- ¡Cu!

Raichu salió de la tierra para usar la segunda parte de Excavar, solo para recibir un golpe de revés de la Rabieta. La ratona salió volando por los aires, dando varias vueltas, antes de aterrizar al borde de la arena con un golpe seco. Paul gruñó al ver esto. Extrañamente, Gary presentía que el gruñido no era por el ataque, pues la rabia ante sufrir heridas de parte de su compañero era común. Gary no estaba seguro de a quién estaba dirigiéndole esa mirada de rabia. No podía ser a Raichu, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, si notó las tres partes no golpeadas de su Exeggcute que acababan de ponerse encima de Gyarados.

\- ¡Muy bien, hora del contraataque! ¡Usa Bola de Energía, y luego Comesueños!

Saltando en el aire para unirse a los menos dañados, Exeggcute formó una gran esfera verde encima de ellos. La esfera salió disparada hacia Cubone, que recibió el golpe de lleno y salió disparado hacia Raichu. Las semillas empezaron a saltar hacia la cresta de Gyarados y empezaron a brillar de rojo, un brillo que pronto comenzó a cubrir al Gyarados.

\- ¡Y con Cubone contra las Cuerdas, Gyarados empieza a ser drenado de su energía! ¿Podrán el equipo de Septimus y Giselle darle la vuelta al encuentro?

\- ¡Demolición!

\- ¡Bloquea con Demolición también!

Las órdenes de Paul y Giselle colisionaron, al igual que dos puños resplandeciendo en un intercambio de fuerza. El aura roja que drenaba a Gyarados desapareció en cuanto los ojos de la bestia se abrieron. Rugió un bostezo que expulsó muchos condimentos hacia las tribunas, antes de sacudirse violentamente a Exeggcute de encima.

\- ¡Cascada!

Una corriente de agua empezó a circundar alrededor de Gyarados, formando una poderosa barrera de agua que se expandió y alejó las partes de Exeggcute todavía más. Tres de ellos rodaron hacia Cubone y Raichu, y los otros tres lejos de Gyarados y de los otros Pokémon.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Venganza!

El veloz ataque de Raichu se activó justo después de su último choque de Demolición, enviando a un Cubone brillando a volar hacia atrás. El brillo rojo se intensificó con el impacto, justo cuando dos de las partes de Exeggcute rodaron en su camino.

\- Cola de Hierro y Ataque Rápido ahora están sellados. – declaró Giselle con tono de superioridad.

\- Eso no es ningún problema. Excavar. – declaró a su vez Paul. Raichu volvió a enterrarse en el suelo mientras la carga empezaba a arder. Un aura explosiva de color blanco salió disparada desde Cubone, enviando a Exeggcute por los aires.

\- ¡Y por lo visto se voltea la tortilla! – dijo el anunciante, con un mal juego de palabras.

\- ¡Exeggcute, Somnífero! – Desde arriba, los tres huevos perdidos empezaron a soltar su polvo, y los tres que estaban lejos de Gyarados también lo hicieron.

\- ¡No de nuevo! – se quejó Septimus.

\- ¡No lo creo! ¡Cubone usa Pro...!

\- ¡Rai! – Raichu emergió del suelo justo debajo de Cubone, enviándolo a volar por los aires y directo al polvo adormecedor. Gyarados también aspiró otra buena cantidad de él, y el resultado final, dos Pokémon desplomados al caer de una gran altura.

 _ ***¡CRACK!***_

\- ¡Cubone ya no puede pelear! – declaró el réferi entre un montón de tembladera y preocupación.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Giselle.

De acuerdo, solo fue uno. A Gary le alegró un poco ver que el hueso que se partió por la caída fue el del brazo de Cubone, en vez del cuello o la espina. Nunca creyó alegrarse de ver un brazo roto. Mientras Giselle retornaba a Cubone, le echó una mirada asesina, y Gary le respondió agitando los brazos, incluso mientras su Exeggcute aterrizaba en Gyarados y sus partes empezaban a saltar de vuelta con las otras para reunirse.

\- ¡Perdón, eso fue un accidente! ¡No fue mi intención...!

\- ¡Atactrueno! – Para sorpresa de Giselle y de Gary, Paul encendió a Gyarados como una bombilla.

\- ¡¿Hey, viejo, qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Hay algo llamado cortesía común! ¡Esperar un poco si se rompió el brazo es…!

\- ¡Gyarados ya no puede pelear! ¡Los ganadores son Paul y Gary!

\- … Una pérdida de tiempo mientras el oponente está distraído. – declaró Paul mientras recuperaba a Raichu.

Miró la bola por un momento antes de darse la vuelta mientras Septimus hacía lo propio con Gyarados. Gary lo observó alejarse incluso mientras sentía como su Exeggcute rodaba hacia su pierna. El público murmuraba, y no exactamente de emoción y de pasión desenfrenada.

\- … ¿Quién diablos me fue a tocar de compañero?

\- Ex. – Estaba seguro que Exeggcute tendría una respuesta. Si solo pudiera oírla.

 **…**

Mientras el Crabrawler de Lilo derrotaba al Lickitung de su oponente, Red estaba más enfocado en sostener el Pokédex de Ash apuntando hacia el Pokémon. Yellow mencionó que ya había luchado contra el tipo Luchador, así que no tenía que observarlo tan de cerca. Parecía más interesado en conseguir información de la especie en general.

 **\- CRABRAWLER, EL POKÉMON CANGREJO BOXEADOR. LOS CRABRAWLERS CONSTANTEMENTE SE GOLPEAN UNOS A OTROS COMPITIENDO POR "TERRENO ELEVADO", Y SE LES CONOCE POR ESCALAR COSAS PARA ALCANZAR VALORES ALTOS DE ELEVACIÓN. SI CRABRAWLER PIERDE SUS BRAZOS ESTOS VUELVEN A CRECER EN UNA SEMANA, Y LOS MIEMBROS QUE PIERDEN SON UN DELICIOSO PLATILLO.**

\- Eso… podría haber vivido sin saber esa información. – Ash sintió que la cara se le ponía verde. Podría haber vivido sin la imagen de Pokémon a los que se les caían los brazos que, de alguna manera, le llevaban a imaginarse al equipo Rocket saliendo de la nada y comiéndoselos.

 **\- UNA VEZ FUE COMÚN PARA HOMBRES DE MAR REABASTECERSE DE COMIDA ARRANCÁNDOLES LOS BRAZOS A LOS CRABRAWLERS. UN REY DE LA LÍNEA DE KAMEHAMEHA DECAPITÓ A VARIOS EXPLORADORES PARA PROMOVER LA IDEA SI SE OPONÍAN A ELLA.** – dijo el Pokédex. – **LAS LEYENDAS DICEN QUE LA MADRE DE ESE REY, LA REINA ACEROLA VII, GOLPEÓ A UN EXPLORADOR HASTA MATARLO CON UN BRAZO DE CRABRAWLER QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE COMERSE, Y SE CREE QUE FUE DE AQUÍ DE DÓNDE SACÓ ESA FUERTE PERSPECTIVA.**

\- Encantador… – dijo Red.

 **\- TIENEN UNA HERMOSA PINTURA DE LA ESCENA HECHA EN EL ESTILO NEOCLÁSICO ALOLANO. ACTUALMENTE SE EXHIBE EN EL MUSEO DE ARTE DE LILYCOVE, LUEGO DE QUE UNO DE LOS MIEMBROS DE LA AHORA EX-FAMILIA REAL LA VENDIÓ. LA ACTUAL HEREDERA, UNA ACEROLA QUE NO SE MOLESTA EN PONERSE UNA DESIGNACIÓN NUMÉRICA PRETENCIOSA NO TIENE DESEOS DE RECLAMARLA, PERO HAY POLÍTICOS EN ALOLA QUE HACEN ESCÁNDALO POR ESTO. PERO SUFICIENTE DE HISTORIA DEL ARTE. SI TIENES CURIOSIDAD DE ALGÚN OTRO POKEMON QUE ESTA CHICA LILO TIENE EN SU POSESIÓN, POR FAVOR OFRECE NOMBRES. TENGO GANAS DE ACCEDER A NUEVA INFORMACIÓN.**

\- Exeggutor Alolano y Mudsdale. – dijo Red.

\- ¿Qué hay de Komala? – preguntó Yellow, con un palillo de algodón de azúcar en mano. Red se encogió de hombros.

. Dudo que ese Komala lo use en batalla. Más parecía tenerlo de mascota que otra cosa. – Aun así, eso no le decía a Ash qué era exactamente un Komala. Después verificaría el Pokédex para comprobarlo.

\- _"¿Exeggutor Alolano?"_ – expresó Anabel, confusa ante esa denominación. Ash compartía su confusión. ¿Qué sugeriría eso, que los alolanos eran diferentes? El Pokédex mostró un Exeggutor, y luego dividió la pantalla para mostrar un segundo. Uno que era…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ash, al ver esa cosa con cuello larguísimo que parecía un Exeggutor.

\- _"Eso es… diferente."_ – declaró Anabel.

\- Te lo dije. – dijo Yellow mientras mordía su algodón de azúcar. Había dicho algo sobre que su Exeggutor era extraño, ¿verdad?

 **\- EXEGGUTOR FORMA ALOLANA. LA ALTURA DE EXEGGUTOR SE DEBE A LA ENORME CANTIDAD DE LUZ SOLAR DISPONIBLE EN LA REGIÓN TROPICAL DE ALOLA. A RAÍZ DE LA BAJA CANTIDAD DE POKÉMON DE TIPO HIELO EN LA REGIÓN, EXEGGUTOR SE DESARROLLÓ EN UN POKÉMON DE TIPO HIERBA-DRAGÓN. LOS ALOLANOS DECLARAN CON ORGULLO QUE ESTA ES LA VERDADERA FORMA QUE DEBERÍA TENER UN EXEGGUTOR.**

 _\- "¿Eh? ¿Perdió su tipo Psíquico? ¿Y cómo funciona eso? ¿Qué beneficio tiene con dejar de lado la habilidad de levitar cosas con la mente?"_ –Anabel sonaba extremadamente confundida con toda la cosa.

\- Es decir que, si dejas a un Exeggcute bajo una lámpara y ocultas tus refrigeradores, ¿se convierten en dragones? – preguntó Ash al Pokédex.

 **\- NEGATIVO. ESO NO LLEVARÍA A UN "VERDADERO EXEGGUTOR", COMO LOS LLAMAN LOS ALOLANOS.**

Si ese era un verdadero Exeggutor, Ash no veía el problema con los falsos. Cierto, varios de ellos lo hipnotizaron una vez, pero Ash no les guardaba rencor por eso. Tampoco tenían aspecto de que podrían ser volados por fuertes ráfagas de viento, a diferencia de los "verdaderos".

\- Finalmente, Mudsdale. – dijo Red. Los de tipo Hierba desaparecieron para dar paso al enorme Pokémon de cuatro patas.

 **\- MUDSDALE, EL POKÉMON CABALLO DE ARRASTRE. LOS MUDSDALES SON POKÉMON MUY PODEROSOS Y UTILIZADOS PARA TRABAJO PESADO POR LOS GRANJEROS ALOLANOS. NO SE MUEVEN MUY RÁPIDO, PERO INCLUSO CARGADOS CON HASTA DIEZ TONELADAS DE PROVISIONES PUEDEN JALAR HASTA POR TRES DÍAS CON SUS NOCHES SIN DESCANSO. SON DE TIPO TIERRA PURO, Y EVOLUCIONAN A PARTIR DE MUDBRAY.**

\- No tuve oportunidad de pelear contra este. – dijo Red mientras pulsaba los botones del Pokédex para observar información que Ash rara vez verificaba: tamaño, peso, posibles movimientos que podía utilizar, etc. Ash no estaba seguro de qué le podía servir eso excepto los movimientos, pero si Red quería jugar todo lo que pudiera con el Pokédex, eso era su decisión.

\- ¡Ganador! – Abajo, Lilo ya se había llevado el encuentro.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

 _\- Lo único que digo es que podríamos practicar juntos._

 _Paul le dio a Gary una larga mirada de desprecio._

 _\- ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? Lo único que haría sería entorpecer mi propio entrenamiento tratando de acomodarme a ti. Créeme cuando te digo que hay algunos que no podemos permitirnos retrasarnos solo porque es demasiado difícil para ti._

 _\- Porque en la próxima ronda podríamos pelear contra Red o esa mujer alolana, y necesitamos tener un plan._

 _\- Sí tenemos un plan. – dijo Paul secamente._

 _\- ¿Ganar?_

 _\- No exactamente. Verás, el plan es que yo nos llevaré a ambos mientras tú pones un minúsculo esfuerzo para que puedas decirle a tu mami que ayudaste. – Paul fue tan seco en su respuesta como para atrapar el puño que Gary le lanzó a la cara._

 _\- ¡¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡No es que mi Exeggcute se haya quedado haciendo nada durante nuestra última pelea, y a diferencia de ti yo tengo seis medallas!_

 _\- Claro, tuvo un desempeño aceptable, ¿pero qué hizo tu Growlithe en la ronda pasada? Y ya he visto tus seis medallas: ignorando que una de ellas es una Medalla Cascada, eso no responde al por qué yo, que solo tengo cuatro, lo hago mejor que alguien que tiene cinco y un premio de consolación._

 **…**

Gary no había regresado al Centro Pokémon o al Club de Batallas de Don George cercano desde entonces. En serio, en serio no tenía que lidiar con ese tipo en este momento. Tendría que hacerlo mañana, pero mañana era otro día. Quizás si tenía suerte Paul despertaría con el pie derecho y estaría un poco más comprensivo. O por lo menos no tan…

 _ ***GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE***_

Oh sí, comida. Debería ir a comer algo. Ya que no podía ir al Centro Pokémon por ahora, al parecer tendría que ir a cenar afuera esta noche.

\- Tengo fondos, ¿correcto? – le preguntó Gary a su Pokédex.

 **\- SÍ, SEÑOR. TIENE MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA PERMITIRSE UNA BUENA CENA ESTA NOCHE, Y DEJAR PROPINA.**

\- Muy bien, ahora dime dónde hay un restaurante aquí que no sirva barbacoa.

Con él era la barbacoa de costillas especial de su hermana, o sino no era nada. Cuando regresara tenía que conseguir que le enseñara la receta.

…

Cinco minutos después encontró un buen comedor con diferentes platillos en el menú: pasta, filete, hamburguesas, de todo. Sin embargo, fuera de él había una larga fila de individuos, familias y más que unos cuantos entrenadores. Incluso vio a ese hombre y mujer con el Meowth que conoció en el Bosque Viridian formándose en ella, y todos tenían un aura palpable de "odio tener que hacer fila". También había un sujeto rubio vestido con un chándal verde sentado en la base de una motocicleta, tocando una guitarra junto a la fila. Llevaba un gorro bastante ridículo que se vería apropiado durante la temporada navideña, pero no ahora.

\- El lugar está repleto. – respondió a su pregunta no formulada el chico de verde, cesando de tocar la guitarra por un momento. La canción parecía haber llegado a un punto natural, así que no molestó a ninguno de los de la fila más de lo que ya lo hacía la espera.

\- ¿Alguna idea del por qué? – preguntó Gary.

\- La verdad que no. No soy más que un bardo viajero que ocasionalmente toca alguna canción de gratis cuando es moral hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que hoy es lunes, así que o es este lugar, o uno de los puestos de barbacoa.

Suspirando, Gary se metió a la fila, aunque el bardo levantó una púa de guitarra dorada con forma triangular en su dirección.

\- Ya que vas a esperar un largo rato, ¿tienes alguna solicitud? Ya casi todos los demás en la fila hicieron una, aunque si puedes evitar la de "El Sake de Binks", lo apreciaría mucho. Me encanta la tonada, especialmente las versiones de Hoenn o Unova, pero ya me la han pedido varias veces esta noche.

\- … ¿Te sale hacer el blues?

Y sin decir una palabra, el bardo empezó a tocar.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop…**_

Bostezando mientras registraba el refrigerador, Anna vio lo que había y lo que faltaba, sintiendo que su almohada ya estaba llamando a su oreja para que se le uniera por esa noche.

\- Tenemos leche, apenas suficiente mantequilla para la mañana, y creo que nos podría venir bien un poco más de jugo de naranja. Ahora, ¿dónde puse esos…? Aquí están, los espárragos.

Ya era el final del día. La escuela había terminado, había hecho las compras, y el proceso legal de adoptar a Laila se movía más rápido de lo esperado, al igual que todas las demás pequeñas cosas de su vida. Antes de acostar a Arnold y a Laila, habían podido ver más de aquel torneo, y vieron a los dos chicos del torneo del Domo de Batalla. Los dos que se veían tan parecidos a su hijo, solo que unos años mayores y con Pikachus en los hombros.

Todavía tenía curiosidad respecto a eso. El padre de Arnold estuvo en su vida por menos de 24 horas, ¿habría hecho lo mismo con las madres de ellos dos, o se quedaría con una de ellas? No estaba en posición para preguntar, por supuesto. Sería muy grosero y extraño ir a buscar a una de ellos y exigirles respuestas. Tal vez si una de ellas viera a Arnold y preguntara… ¿pero qué posibilidades había de eso?

Anna cerró la puerta de su refrigerador y se disponía a irse en la dirección de su almohada, solo para encontrarse con un juego de almohadas totalmente diferente en su camino. Alguien de estatura elevada, y de pechos bastante grandes, si le perdonaban su humor azulado. Se alejó rápidamente de la persona oculta tras la puerta del refrigerador y pudo verla. Bastante alta, con cabello negro teñido de verde en el flequillo, marcas con forma de Z y evidentemente una mujer. Una mujer que la veía con unos ojos rojos familiares, muy familiares en realidad. Los mismos ojos que el padre de Arnold.

\- Su hijo se llama Arnold, ¿correcto? – le preguntó con una voz más profunda que la mayoría de las mujeres.

Anna asintió. La mujer levantó una mano como si estuviera a punto de darle un golpe de karate a la cara. Dicha mano brilló de púrpura, como si fuera un ataque de Pinchazo Venenoso. Anna tuvo la certeza de que era precisamente eso.

\- ¿Puede hacer algo como esto?

\- ¿Quieres decir si es un Bloodliner? Sí, lo es. – dijo Anna, sintiéndose algo sorprendida. La mujer que se parecía a su hijo y al padre de él, ¿también era una Bloodliner?

¿Eso quería decir que el padre de Arnold también era uno? ¿Qué era esta mujer de él entonces? ¿Su hermana? ¿Una sobrina algo mayor tal vez, y a su vez… lo que fuera que la sobrina de un padre fuese para su hijo? Aunque le sorprendió ver que la bloodline de esta mujer no era la misma que la de su hijo. Su mano volvió a la normalidad mientras se inclinaba para verla a la cara. Anna notó su rostro; a pesar de su estatura, se veía más joven de lo que se esperaba. ¿Estaría sobreestimando su edad? Entonces los ojos de la mujer, chica, jovencita o lo que fuera brillaron de marrón-naranja mientras volvía a hablar.

\- ¿Alguna vez los ojos de su hijo han flasheado de un color como este?

\- Sí, una vez. – Anna sintió que la respuesta le salió de la boca como un Pidgey volando fuera del cobertizo. La chica de cuya edad Anna ya no estaba tan segura volvió a erguirse tal cuan alta era, y sonrió, con sus ojos volviendo a su color rojo.

\- Entonces debe ser… ¡sí, en verdad es otro hermano mío!

¿Qué dijo, hermano? No sobrino, ni primo, sino hermano. La chica de repente la agarró de la mano, inclinándose y dándole una mirada de emoción que se sentiría más apropiada si fuese en la cara de Arnold tras encontrar un parque de diversiones basado en galletas, en vez de en una chica que le estaba haciendo preguntas serias apenas unos momentos antes. Honestamente la hacía parecer aún más joven y la confundía todavía más de cuál sería su edad eral.

\- Dígamelo todo. ¡Quiero saber todo sobre él!

Esto era extraño. Aun así, Anna dudaba que pudiera hacer que se marchara. Sería o responderle las preguntas, o esta chica seguro se metería a la fuerza al cuarto de su hijo para despertarlo y obligarlo a que él lo hiciera. Incluso ignorando la parte Bloodliner de la ecuación, ella no tenía ninguna de sus Pokébolas a mano, y esta chica se veía más grande y fuerte que ella. Así que no podría tratar de pelear con ella, y probablemente sería mala idea tratar de agarrar un teléfono.

Así que la única opción que le quedaba era hablar. Al menos así Anna podría averiguar cuál era su edad, o al menos satisfacerla lo suficiente para que se fuera, y con eso Anna podría ir a comprar aquel sistema de seguridad que James Sandin estaba vendiendo al otro lado de la calle.

\- Bueno, déjame ver. Arnold nació un 18 de Abril…

 **…**

-…y después de eso, nos interrogó la policía. Todavía no han capturado a esos soldados del Equipo Rocket, pero eso no ha afectado nuestras vidas más allá de anuncios políticos en la televisión, y esos siempre los silencio. – terminó de decir Anna mientras la chica, cuyo nombre había podido sacárselo durante la conversación, Belladonna, asentía.

Una adolescente. Anna no podía creer que esta chica tuviese dieciséis años. Conocía hombres adultos más bajos de estatura que ella. Eso explicaba por qué Arnold tenía pies tan grandes. Esta chica se veía muy similar a Arnold y a su padre, y tanto Belladonna como el padre eran bastante altos. Aunque ella era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, si su memoria no le fallaba. La señora Figg tenía razón: la pubertad de Arnold le iba a dar un infierno en el presupuesto de la ropa. Grandioso, acababa de admitir que esa anciana tenía razón. ¿Ahora tendría que adoptar uno de sus gatitos Meowth?

\- Bueno, muchas gracias. Aprecio que me haya dicho todo de él. Qué lástima que tenga ese examen mañana: a Aurora no le gustaría que le hiciera fallar a un niño uno de esos estúpidos exámenes que hace el gobierno.

\- Sí, eso sería malo, ¿verdad? – Le estaba mintiendo. Cierto que había algunos exámenes mañana, pero Arnold tendría un día de descanso antes que lo volvieran a meter en eso. Prefería que esta chica no se fuera a despertar a su hijo.

No resultó ser tan desagradable o psicótica, y estaba segura que no iba a apuñalarla, quemarla o nada tan mórbido, pero algo raro sucedía con ella. Su humor parecía cambiar rápidamente y había dicho… palabras sobre las personas normales que prefería que Arnold no fuese a imitar. A Anna no le agradaba el Equipo Rocket, pero Belladonna había dicho cosas de sus acciones que la hicieron sentirse mal por ellos y temer por su seguridad si ella llegaba a toparse con ellos. Era muy extraño que pensara eso, y prefería no volver a hacerlo.

Belladonna se volvió hacia la puerta, y una oleada de culpa invadió a Anna. No le gustaba mentir, aunque fuese para proteger a su hijo de una mala influencia. Para alguien que se metió a allanar su casa y la sometió a un interrogatorio, la chica fue mucho más educado de lo que esperaría de alguien que se metía en las casas de otros. El hecho de que no lo hizo para robar nada también le intrigaba. La chica parecía simplemente curiosa sobre Arnold, y eso difícilmente podría ser un crimen. Tendría que haber algo que podría ofrecerle para compensar por la mentira, pero lo único que tenía era… un segundo, estaba esa opción.

\- No mencionaste nada sobre tu padre. ¿Tu madre alguna vez habló de él? – Anna formuló la pregunta para absolver su culpa, haciendo que Belladonna dejara de caminar y se volteara a verla con una expresión de interés. Mordió el anzuelo, y ahora podía quitarse el cargo de conciencia. – Veamos… lo conocí hace unos trece años. Fue en una noche caliente en el mes de Julio, y en ese entonces estaba en un club nocturno. Por desgracia ya lo cerraron, pero tengo buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Los Indigo-Gos, Love Händel… bueno, creo que eso me hace sonar muy vieja.

\- Sí que lo hace. – confirmó Belladonna. Love Händel se había disuelto hacía mucho.

\- Era un hombre muy alto, como estoy segura que habrás adivinado. Más alto que tú, aunque imagino que será extraño escuchar eso para ti. Apenas puedo recordar en medio de todo el festejo un concurso de estatura que ganó mientras estaba allí. Por lo menos dos metros, eso creo, unos seis pies y seis o siete pulgadas, una medida como esa. También era musculoso, con la piel pálida... – Se esforzó por tratar de recordar algún detalle de la forma humana antes de darse por vencida. – Su color de pelo se me sigue escapando, pero sé que no era rubio ni rojo. Tenía ojos rojos, eso sí lo recuerdo, y un ligero acento. Acento orreano para ser precisa.

\- ¿Orreano? – Belladonna sonó sorprendida de oír eso.

\- Sí. Orreano.

\- ¿Se refiere a la región llena de criminales y arena?

\- Y de ancianos. Muchos ancianos. – Los ancianos podían ser realmente locos cuando se trataba de evadir impuestos. Se mudarían a lugares apenas habitables para evitar pagar por carreteras y escuelas. Anna no entendía el por qué lo harían, parecían más problemas que ventajas.

\- Entonces déjeme adivinar. Después de flirtear estando borrachos en una fiesta, los dos se fueron a alguna parte y cinco minutos después se fue sin dejar rastro. – asumió Belladonna secamente. El tono sugería que tenía poca fe en las capacidades humanas, o al menos en las de su padre.

Anna se sonrojó, sin poder creer que tendría que explicarle esos detalles a un alma viviente. Tendría que ver si podía recordar. Tendría que… bueno, esta chica era mayor que Arnold. Por esta vez tenía que abrirse.

\- Oh no, no, no, no. No fue mi primero ni el último con el que tuve una noche de placer, incluso aunque nunca tuve ninguna relación duradera después. Aunque definitivamente fue el mejor amante a nivel físico que haya tenido. ¿Cinco minutos dijiste? Oh no, duró muchísimo más que eso.

Ella fue la que preguntó. Extrañamente, la mirada mortificada de Belladonna tenía un tinte diferente que solo el hecho de "podría haber vivido mi vida sin saber que mi padre era la versión en la vida real de un protagonista de telenovela barata". ¿Estaría teniendo un momento del tipo "eso lo heredé de él" o algo? Anna no iba a preguntar, pero supuso que eso sería muy perturbador de averiguar. Tal vez ella habría compartido algunos fragmentos de su propia vida sexual, pero los asuntos de Belladonna eran totalmente suyos. Aunque tuviera un momento de "¡¿eso lo heredé de él?!". Mejor saltarse la descripción en detalle de esa noche.

\- Por supuesto, solo estoy diciendo que fue el hombre que me dio más placer a nivel físico. Créeme cuando digo que lo fue. Sin embargo, había algo que le faltaba entre más lo veo. Le faltaba… una chispa, creo que podrías llamarla, que tuve con otras personas con quienes sentí que podría haber tenido un futuro, si no fuera porque fueron transferidos de empleos o porque murieron.

Una lástima. A Arnold le habían agradado los dos, y se habían mostrado muy interesados en ser su figura paterna. Tristemente, el que se mudó fue transferido a un lugar miserable, y pidió explícitamente que ella no lo siguiera. Tiksi Branch era horrible por lo que había escuchado, y él había estado de acuerdo antes y después de la combinación de quemaduras por congelación y avalanchas de rocas.

\- Lamento escuchar eso – dijo Belladonna en respuesta a los intentos fallidos de Anna de encontrar el amor, luego de su "encuentro" con el padre de ella y de Arnold.

Se veía un poco menos mortificada ahora, particularmente al mencionar la chispa de sentimientos legítimos que había mencionado que le faltaron. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la persona con la que ella estaba? Bien por ella: las conexiones emocionales mejoraban las cosas.

\- Bueno, eso es todo. A menos que quieras que…

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien. Gracias. Así que orreano… – murmuró para sí misma mientras ahora sí se disponía a marcharse.

* * *

 _ **Temprano por la mañana en Fuchsia…**_

 **\- ASH, NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ESTÉS AL TANTO DE LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS QUE TE TENGO.**

\- ¿Ya descubriste cuál fue el Pokémon que vi en mi sueño? – preguntó Ash al dispositivo con la voz somnolienta. – O tal vez, ¿Misty e Iris consiguieron un oponente ayer que no hiciera bostezar a iris y… *bostezo*… les dará una buena batalla…? – La batalla de ellas tras la de Lilo había sido una victoria bastante rápida ayer.

 **\- NEGATIVO. EN LUGAR DE ESO, HACKEÉ LOS ARCHIVOS EN LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COMPAÑÍA DE TRANSPORTES VERICH.**

Ash no veía cómo eso podía ser algo bueno. A menos que el Pokémon que había visto fuese de especie "Alcaide de Prisión" o algo así, por supuesto. O tal vez, de especie "Fuga de Prisión", ya que los alcaides no le harían mucho bien en dicha situación.

 **\- LA COMPAÑÍA DE TRANSPORTES VERICH ES FAMOSA EN LA COMUNIDAD DE LAS POKÉBOLAS POR DESCUBRIR UN GLITCH EN EL TRANSPORTADOR QUE PUEDE CREAR DUPLICADOS DE POKÉBOLAS. NADIE SABE CÓMO, Y TODAVÍA NO HAN PODIDO REPLICARLO. ES DE CONOCIMIENTO COMÚN QUE PRESUMIR CÓMO SE HACE EL PROCESO ABIERTAMENTE AMERITARÍA ACCIONES DE GRANDES CORPORACIONES LEGAL E ILEGALMENTE CONTRA ESE GLITCH. SOLO AHORA ALGUNOS HAN TENIDO SUERTE EN REPLICARLO, AUNQUE SOLO CON BOLAS SAFARI.**

\- Creo que eso viola las leyes de la física. – señaló Ash.

\- **LOS POKÉMON TAMBIÉN LO HACEN DE MANERA RUTINARIA, ¿DE QUÉ TE QUEJAS? COMO SEA, HE LOGRADO CON ÉXITO AISLAR Y REPRODUCIR EL PROCESO DE DUPLICACIÓN DE POKÉBOLAS DONDE MILES DE HUMANOS HAN FALLADO, Y HE FORMATEADO EL GLITCH EN UN PROGRAMA. ESTOY EN EL PROCESO DE INSTALAR DICHO PROGRAMA EN LOS GUANTES H.O.P.E. PRONTO TENDRÁS EL PODER DE OBTENER RESERVAS DE POKÉBOLAS ILIMITADAS, AL IGUAL QUE EL LLAMADO GARY OAK. AUNQUE ÉL TENDRÁ QUE DESCUBRIR QUE TIENE EL PROGRAMA; SU POKÉDEX ES UN ABURRIDO CUYA PERSONALIDAD NO ME DEJA QUE LE INSTALE UNA NUEVA.**

\- ¿En serio…? – La visión del concepto de Pokébolas ilimitadas pareció echar a andar la mente de Ash por un momento, hasta que volvió a la realidad. – ¿Y eso es legal?

 **\- ES TAN LEGAL COMO EL SENTIDO QUE TENGA PARA LAS CIENCIAS TRADICIONALES. SOLO NO VENDAS LAS POKÉBOLAS CREADAS, Y TODO ESTARÁ BIEN. TRANSPORTES VERICH NORMALMENTE VENDE LAS POKÉBOLAS PRODUCIDAS A VARIAS COMPAÑÍAS INCLUYENDO A VENUS ENTERTAINMENT Y LA FIRMA DE INGENIERÍA GORIGAN DE LA REGIÓN ORRE, DONDE HAY MENOR ALMACENAMIENTO DE POKÉBOLAS QUE EN KANTO. ES LEGAL UTILIZARLAS, AL MENOS EN ORRE, PERO NO VENDERLAS. PERO NO PIENSES EN ESO AHORA: PRONTO TENDRÁS POKÉBOLAS, BOLAS RÁPIDAS, TEMPORIZADORAS, DE RED, PREMIER, DE NIDO, SANADORAS, DE LUJO Y SUPER BOLAS GRACIAS A TUS ESCAPADAS EN EL S.S. ANNE.**

Bostezando por la revelación que, aunque interesante, no era tan importante en ese momento, Ash descansó su cabeza en la almohada. Quería dormir un poco más.

 **\- EN NOTICIAS MENOS IMPORTANTES, RECIBÍ UN MENSAJE DE GARDEVOIR VÍA ELECTROMAGNETISMO PROBOPASS. ACTUALMENTE ME ENCUENTRO HACIENDO INVESTIGACIÓN DEL TEMA, ASÍ QUE DESPIERTA Y PREPÁRATE PARA RECIBIR LA INFORMACIÓN. AUNQUE TOMA NOTA DE QUE LO GRABARÉ PARA USARLO MÁS TARDE.**

Esta última declaración del Pokédex le quitó el sueño a Ash, así que agarró el dispositivo y lo sostuvo frente a su cara.

\- …Sigo sin entender cómo funciona esto. – murmuró Ash con la voz cansada. Pikachu se estiró y miró algo tambaleante al dispositivo, sin apreciar mucho que lo hubieran despertado, antes de bostezar algo que sonó a "Cuéntame todo cuando amanezca de verdad" y volviendo a enrollarse con su almohada en el lado de su cama.

 **\- PODRÍA EXPLICAR LOS DETALLES, PERO NO ME SIENTO CON GANAS DE HACERLO AHORA, ASÍ QUE SOLO DIRÉ QUE LO HICE CON ORDENAMIENTO DE REFLEJO MULTIMODAL. A LOS HUMANOS LES GUSTA ESE TÉRMINO, ¿VERDAD? COMO SEA, YA ENCONTRARON OTRO.**

La pantalla del Pokédex brilló, revelando un entrenador peliazul con ojos rojos y marcas en sus mejillas. Ya fuera porque el Pokédex las agregó o estaba alucinándolas por sentirse ausente, un par de líneas de medición aparecieron en cada lado, con las escalas de medición más comunes. Esto solo servía para resaltar que este era un chico bastante alto.

 **\- CLEFF MATSUOKA. EDAD 16. NACIDO EN UN ALDEA QUE SE ENCUENTRA ENTRE LAS CIUDADES DE VIOLET Y ECRUTEAK, Y SÍ, EXISTE UNA RUTA QUE VIAJA ENTRE LAS DOS. SE DESCONOCE SU LINAJE PATERNO, PERO EL MATERNO SE PUEDE RASTREAR POR VARIAS GENERACIONES EN EL ÁREA, Y SU ANCESTRO MÁS ANTIGUO CONOCIDO FUE UN SOLDADO QUE LUCHÓ EN UNA BATALLA ENTRE EL REINO CHARICIFIC Y EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA DEL CROBAT DORADO.**

\- ¿El Crobat Dorado? – murmuró Ash. Una vez conoció a un Sudowoodo dorado, ¿verdad? ¿Sería algo similar? Él estaba seguro que aquel Sudowoodo se puso así por cosa de la ciencia, y la ciencia y "varias generaciones atrás" normalmente no se mezclaban.

 **\- LOS REGISTROS MUESTRAN QUE EL SOLDADO ESTUVO PRESENTE PARA LA CONFRONTACIÓN ENTRE UN MEGA CHARIZARD Y UN CROBAT QUE ABSORBIÓ LUZ Y SE VOLVIÓ DURADO DURANTE EL CLÍMAX DE LA GUERRA. Y SÍ, HE ACTUALIZADO MI INFORMACIÓN ACERCA DE LA MEGA EVOLUCIÓN DESDE ENTONCES, ASÍ QUE PUEDO CONTARTE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS SOBRE MEGA CHARIZARD.**

\- *Bostezo*… tal vez luego.

 **\- MUY BIEN. CLEFF COMENZÓ SU VIAJE POKÉMON ANTES QUE TÚ. SU INICIAL FUE UN SENTRET CUYOS REGISTROS SUGIEREN QUE LE FUE ENTREGADO POR UN PROFESOR DE SU ESCUELA. SUS POKÉMON REGISTRADOS ACTUALMENTE SON UN FURRET, UN POLITOED, UN MISDREAVUS, UN WIGGLYTUFF, UN SUNFLORA, Y UN MACHOKE. AUNQUE AÚN SE REQUIERE MÁS INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL ORIGEN DE LOS PRIMEROS CUATRO POKÉMON ADICIONALES, EL MACHOKE FUE OBTENIDO ENTRE SU PRIMERA Y SEGUNDA BATALLA CONTRA LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO OLIVINE, SUGIRIENDO QUE…**

\- Los de tipo Luchador son superefectivos. – murmuró Ash mientras el Pokédex hacía sonar un efecto como de fiesta con serpentinas y confeti.

 **\- ¡ESTÁ APRENDIENDO! EL MACHOKE INCREMENTÓ SU EFICIENCIA DE BATALLA EN SU REVANCHA EN UN 14%, PERMITIÉNDOLE EVITAR LA DERROTA CERCANA DE SU PRIMER INTENTO, SOLO PARA INFORMARTE DE ESE DETALLE ADICIONAL. LLEGÓ HASTA EL TOP 8 EN SU PRIMERA CONFERENCIA DE LA LIGA, Y SE SABE QUE PLANEA ENTRAR EN LA PRÓXIMA CONFERENCIA PLATEADA. SU INFORMACIÓN FINANCIERA SUGIERE QUE USÓ SUS GANANCIAS EN LA CONFERENCIA PARA COMPRARSE VARIOS ACRES DE TERRENO EN LOS CAMPOS CERCA DE CIUDAD VIOLET. EL TERRENO ERA BASTANTE BARATO POR ESTAR EN UNA LOCACIÓN REMOTA, LEJOS DE CARRETERAS IMPORTANTES Y OTROS ELEMENTOS DE VALOR.**

\- ¿Usó el dinero de su premio para comprarse una casa? – Ash quiso asegurarse de que había escuchado bien. Eso era… bueno, a él jamás se le habría ocurrido comprarse una casa de buenas a primeras. ¿Acaso este chico deseaba tener su propio lugar o algo?

 **\- TERRENO PARA UNA CASA, Y MATERIALES PARA CONSTRUIRLA CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS, PERO SÍ, SE COMPRÓ UNA CASA CON EL DINERO DE SU PREMIO.** – Aclaró el Pokédex.

Esa información hizo que Ash visualizara al peliazul que se parecía a él en su mente silbando mientras golpeaba un trozo de madera con un gran mazo para hundirlo en el suelo. Ash estaba seguro que ese era el primer paso para construirte una casa, y estaba demasiado cansado mentalmente para considerar alguna otra forma de hacerlo.

 **\- HAY ALGO MÁS. LAS OBSERVACIONES DE GARDEVOIR HAN DETERMINADO QUE COMPARTE CIERTO RASGO PECULIAR DE COMPORTAMIENTO CON BELLADONNA TYRIAN.**

\- ¿Asesinó a gente y robó los materiales para construir su casa? – Ash se puso pálido. No le agradaba la idea de tener otro criminal como potencial pariente. Particularmente uno que fuera capaz de robar y asesinar por cosas como tapetes de bienvenida, teteras o buenos marcos para fotografías.

 **\- NO. HABLO DEL OTRO COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑO DE BELLADONNA TYRIAN.**

\- ¿Cambios de humor bruscos? – preguntó Ash. Eso no era genético, ¿verdad? Si lo fuera estaría preocupado.

 **\- HABLO DE TODAVÍA OTRO COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑO DE BELLADONNA TYRIAN. –** insistió Dexter. Ash trató de pensar en qué otra cosa podría ser, y se quedó boquiabierto.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando.

 **\- DADAS LAS EMOCIONES DE LOS HUMANOS Y DE LOS BLOODLINERS, EL HECHO DE QUE GARDEVOIR LO OBSERVÓ BESAR EN LOS LABIOS A TRES CHICAS ENFRENTE UNAS DE LAS OTRAS SIN QUE HUBIESE ARRANQUES DE CELOS, FURIA O INSTINTOS ASESINOS SUGIERE QUE ESTO NO IMPLICABA INFIDELIDAD HUMANA. GARDEVOIR NO PUDO CONSEGUIR MÁS INFORMACIÓN DE SI CLEFF Y LAS CHICAS CON ÉL ESTÁN SEXUALMENTE ACTIVAS MÁS ALLÁ DE COMPARTIR LA MISMA CAMA, PERO ESTARÍA DISPUESTA A QUEDARSE EN EL ÁREA Y VER SI…**

\- Eso no necesito saberlo. – detuvo rápidamente Ash al dispositivo.

 **\- MUY BIEN, LE RETRANSMITIRÉ A PROBOPASS QUE DICHA INFORMACIÓN ES INNECESARIA. ESPERA… ACABO DE HACKEAR LOS REGISTROS DE LOS VIAJES ANTERIORES DE CLEFF, Y PUEDO PROVEERTE ALGO DE INFORMACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS CON LAS CUALES ESTÁ VIVIENDO. CHOUKO, APELLIDO DESCONOCIDO ACTUALMENTE, SU PRIMER REGISTRO CONOCIDO FUE UN AVISTAMIENTO EN EL BOSQUE ILEX. SHINJU SEKIGAN, QUE FUE VISTA POR PRIMERA VEZ CON CLEFF EN LOS SISTEMAS DE VIAJE POR FERRY ENTRE LAS ISLAS REMOLINO Y CIUDAD CIANWOOD, Y CHARLOTTE MATCH, HIJA DE UN INMIGRANTE QUE FUE VISTA POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LAS AFUERAS DE PUEBLO MAHOGANY CUANDO UN INCENDIO DESTRUYÓ UN POKÉMART LOCAL.**

\- ¿Son bloodliners? – preguntó Ash, en un último intento por ver si podía escapar de esto sin…

 **\- GARDEVOIR VIO A CHARLOTTE ESCUPIRLE FUEGO A UN ENJAMBRE DE BEEDRILLS. ESA HABILIDAD NO SE GANA CON SOLO COMER CURRY PICANTE.**

Quizás el curry de Tamato podría hacerlo, pero Ash de algún modo dudaba que ese fuera el caso. Pero escapando de lo imposible, tenía que hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que dos personas, que podrían o no estar emparentadas conmigo, estén en relaciones poligona… poliwhi… poligomo… lo que sea que estoy tratando de decir, con múltiples bloodliners…?

 **\- Y TAMBIÉN QUE SEAN BLOODLINERS. OLVIDÉ MENCIONAR QUE GARDEVOIR LO VIO UTILIZAR EL ATAQUE DE CANTO PARA LIDIAR CON UN URSARING DOS DÍAS ANTES DE ESTE MENSAJE. EN CUANTO A TU PREGUNTA… EN EFECTO ES ALTAMENTE IMPROBABLE.**

Apoyando su cabeza en su almohada, Ash sintió una última pregunta más antes de volver a dormir.

\- ¿Acaso esto va a seguir ocurriendo?

 **\- LA INFORMACIÓN ES INSUFICIENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO PARA DETERMINAR UNA RESPUESTA A ESA POCO ESPECIFICADA PREGUNTA. PREGÚNTAMELO DE NUEVO CUANDO HAYAMOS REDUCIDO EL MARGEN DE ERROR O PODAMOS HACER TU PREGUNTA MÁS ESPECÍFICA.**

* * *

 _ **Más tarde, en el estadio…**_

\- ¡Ash Ketchum y Red Tajiri contra Tim Mortis y Mike, comiencen!

Red se preguntaba por qué este sujeto Mike no daba su nombre, pero eso no era realmente importante.

\- ¡Ninetales, yo te elijo! – Mike, un entrenador que parecía salido de una de las películas históricas sobre la mafia unovana, arrojó una Bola de Lujo y dejó salir al zorro de muchas colas. Unos rayos de luz iluminaron el campo justo en cuanto apareció.

 **\- NINETALES, EL POKÉMON ZORRO. UN TRUCO PARA RECORDAR LA ORTOGRAFÍA DEL NOMBRE DE ESTE POKÉMON ES EL HECHO DE QUE HAY NUEVE PROMINENTES FÁBULAS HISTÓRICAS DE LO QUE PUEDE PASARTE SI LE TOCAS UNA DE SUS COLAS. OCASIONALMENTE AMPLIFICA LA LUZ SOLAR.**

\- Sí, lo hace. Es como si acabara de utilizar Día Soleado. – dijo Ash. Al parecer no estaba familiarizado con la habilidad Sequía. De nuevo, era raro ver esa habilidad, así que Red no le guardaba rencores. – Sabes, realmente quería utilizar a Squirtle, pero ahora es tan buen momento como cualquiera. ¡Charizard, vamos!

Red sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban ligeramente al ver a la evolución final de Charmander aparecer en el campo con un rugido masivo. Ese era un… movimiento interesante. Combatir fuego contra fuego, podía entenderlo. Sabía que se sentiría más enérgico bajo este intenso…

\- ¡Misdreavus, ve! – El compañero más joven lanzó una Super Bola que al estallar dejó salir a un espectro flotante de aspecto femenino.

 **\- MISDREAVUS, EL POKÉMON CHIRRIANTE. MISDREAVUS SE ENCUENTRA RARA VEZ EN EL OESTE DE KANTO Y EL ESTE DE JOHTO, AUNQUE SON ALGO MÁS COMUNES EN LA REGIÓN DE SINNOH. LES GUSTA JALARLE EL CABELLO A LAS PERSONAS Y GENERALMENTE SON FASTIDIOSOS.**

El Pokédex les daba información que no sabía de este Pokémon, aunque Red apreciaría más que le dijera sus movimientos, fuerzas y debilidades personalmente. Pero eso no se podía elegir así como así, aunque Red deseaba tener su propio Pokédex. Red sí tenía una Haunter, pero su bola estaba inactiva ahora, y dentro de la bolsa de Yellow. No podría utilizarla hoy, aunque sí tenía una solución.

\- ¡Persian, ve! – El elegante Pokémon gatuno tendría suficiente habilidad para manejar al Pokémon Fantasma que era Misdreavus.

 **\- PERSIAN, EL POKÉMON GATO CON CLASE. LOS PERSIANS SON IRRITABLES Y LES ENCANTA UTILIZAR SUS GARRAS, AUNQUE PARECEN AGRADARLES MUCHO LOS HOMBRES CRIMINALES Y LAS MUJERES ANCIANAS. TIENEN UNA FORMA ÚNICA EN LA REGIÓN DE ALOLA.**

¿La tenían? ¿Acaso sus patas eran estructuras muy largas que eran más altos que ellos? ¿Tendrían unos colmillos enormes? Tendría que preguntar después de ganar.

\- ¡Lanzallamas!

Ash y Mike gritaron la orden al mismo tiempo mientras las llamas de los dos Pokémon colisionaban. La de Charizard se veía más intensa y poderosa desde el punto de vista de Red, pero el Lanzallamas de Ninetales se movía más rápido. El impacto ocurrió a un ángulo que favoreció a la llama más débil de Ninetales, cancelándose ambos. Red tuvo la sospecha de que la resultante nube de humo podría ser utilizada para lanzar una…

\- ¡Misdreavus, Bola de Sombra! – Por lo visto estaba en lo correcto.

\- ¡Persian, usa Mordida para neutralizar la Bola de Sombra!

Con un fuerte maullido, Persian cargó contra el ataque. La bola negra se desintegró en el momento en el golpeó el pelaje blanco de Persian, permitiéndole al veloz felino ir rápidamente hacia la fuente. El grito de Misdreavus le confirmó el impacto.

\- ¡Misdreavus!

\- ¡No tan rápido, pequeño niño! ¡Rayo Solar, Ninetales!

El movimiento ordenado por el mafioso salió disparado incluso más rápido que el Lanzallamas, si los oídos no le fallaban a Red. Persian no tendría tiempo de esquivarlo a pesar de su buena velocidad. Un Rayo Solar durante luz solar intensa era demasiado rápido incluso sin factorizar al propio Ninetales. Persian tendría que soportar el daño…

\- ¡Bloquea con Cola de Dragón!

Una explosión aclaró el humo que la colisión de Lanzallamas había generado, revelando a Charizard de pie entre Ninetales y su Persian, con la cola brillando con el poder de los dragones y humeando desde el punto de impacto.

\- ¡Qué gran trabajo de equipo! ¡Ash y Charizard se mueven rápidamente para proteger a su compañero!

Bastante rápido de hecho. Ese tiempo de reacción… era el tipo de cosas que un entrenador y su primer Pokémon conseguirían tras al menos un año de trabajar juntos. Red había podido escuchar mucho de la historia de la vida de Ash dos noches antes durante la cena: Charizard no había estado con Ash tanto tiempo. Y tampoco era por el poder que había sentido en Ash cuando pelearon en Lavender. Se habría dado cuenta de ello.

Hablando de eso, todavía necesitaba hablar con Ash respecto a ese asunto esa noche. No le agradaba la idea de pelear contra Lilo o posiblemente contra ese sujeto Paul sin su Vista de Victoria, y no planeaba perder solo porque Ash no lo utilizaba sin una buena razón. Podría aceptar que Ash no lo utilizara por un buen motivo, pero eso todavía no se lo había probado. Aunque todavía tenía que ganar esta batalla primero.

\- ¡Misdreavus, Rencor!

Persian brilló incluso después que Misdreavus se liberó. Persian gruñó al darse cuenta que ahora no podría utilizar Mordida. Maldición, qué divertido se ponía esto. Rencor era un desagradable movimiento que deshabilitaba ciertos movimientos hasta que se usaran ciertos objetos curativos o técnicas, como Bayas Leppa. Red no estaba seguro del por qué, y el Pokédex no le explicaba en este momento. Necesitaba un nuevo plan. Persian corrió hacia donde estaba Charizard, cuidándole la espalda mientras Ninetales y Misdreavus se preparaban para atacar.

\- ¡Hipnosis!

\- ¡Psicorrayo! – Mientras los dos ataques cargaban, Red supo exactamente lo que tenían que hacer.

\- Persian puede usar Provocación para parar la Hipnosis, tú encárgate de bloquear a Mis…

\- ¡Deberíamos parar ese movimiento Rencor primero! – replicó Ash, sonriendo de una forma que su Pikachu también compartía. – Yo puedo parar esa Hipnosis. ¡Charizard, protégete los ojos con Nitrocarga!

Charizard al instante estalló en llamas, y dichas llamas colisionaron con las ondas de energía azules que salían de Ninetales. Las llamas se tornaron azules, pero Charizard no fue afectado. ¿Cómo era eso? Jamás podría entender de donde sacaba Ash esos repentinos arranques de inspiración, o cómo sabía que iban a funcionar. Pero si Ash quería neutralizar el Rencor, Red no podía decir que estaba en desacuerdo. Era una decisión sabia de todos modos. Persian saltó hacia un lado mientras el Psicorrayo apenas rozaba un poco de la Nitrocarga antes de darle la orden.

\- ¡Provocación! – La gema de Persian flasheó en rojo mientras el color envolvía a un ahora molesto Misdreavus.

\- ¡Con ese ataque de Provocación el temido Rencor de Misdreavus ya no está más! ¡¿Podrán volver de esto?!

\- ¡Onda de Choque!

Electricidad azul salió disparada desde Misdreavus directo al ahora vuelto a la normalidad Charizard. El ataque golpeó para daño superefectivo, y al terminar Charizard gruñó. Ash pareció asentir en respuesta antes de decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Cambio? – le preguntó a Red, quien asintió antes de apuntar hacia Ninetales.

\- ¡Cuchillada!

\- ¡Garra de Metal!

Elevándose hacia el aire Charizard voló sobre Persian, mientras los dos se colocaban en lados opuestos del campo, con las garras extendidas. Ambos ataques golpearon a sus objetivos simultáneamente, Ninetales tambaleándose después de recibirlo mientras Misdreavus salía volando hacia la pared. El fantasma impactó ligeramente, pero todavía quedó mareado. Ninetales, por su parte se recuperó rápidamente.

\- ¡Rayo Solar! – Y el rápido ataque golpeó a Persian mandándola a volar al otro lado del campo.

\- ¡Misdreavus, usa Bola de Sombra!

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – gritó Mike justo al mismo tiempo que Ash.

\- ¡Persian, Excava!

Los cuatro ataques fueron ejecutados. A pesar de moverse más rápido, la Bola de Sombra fue consumida por el Lanzallamas de Charizard y Misdreavus terminó achicharrado. Persian apenas pudo meterse bajo tierra para evitar el Lanzallamas de Ninetales, y pocos minutos después, Ninetales salió volando en cuanto Persian salió de debajo de la tierra. Ambos Pokémon enemigos golpearon el suelo, derrotados.

\- ¡Ninetales y Misdreavus ya no pueden continuar! ¡Los ganadores son Ash y Red!

Charizard disparó un Lanzallamas hacia el cielo para celebrar mientras Ash y Pikachu daban un grito exuberante de victoria. Persian parecía satisfecha, mientras el Pikachu de Red se encogía de hombros y le daba una mirada que decía "yo podría haber ganado eso en la mitad del tiempo".

* * *

 _ **Más tarde aquel día…**_

A diferencia del Domo de Batalla, Ash tenía permitido utilizar cualquier Pokémon que quisiera aquí. Podría usar uno diferente en cada ronda, o simplemente dejar que Charizard incendiara todo a su paso. Aunque por mucho que a Charizard le encantaría hacer eso, de ninguna manera sería una decisión inteligente. Para empezar, Gary podía tener ya a su Blastoise en este punto. También estaba Paul, y pensar que él no se iría a dar cuenta de eso era un insulto que ni un imbécil como Paul se merecía. Podría ser muchas cosas pero "hacer ver a Cameron como que podría jugar ajedrez regularmente con Cynthia" no era una de ellas. ¿Acaso Cynthia jugaba ajedrez?

Dejando de lado las preferencias de juegos de mesa de Cynthia, Ash planeaba usar un Pokémon diferente en cada pelea. Solo tenía que decidir a quienes usar y cuándo. Para eso era el entrenamiento. Y también todo el salpicón de Bombas de Desechos que Servine estaba evitando sugería que para su recientemente evolucionada inicial de tipo Hierba era un excelente entrenamiento.

\- ¡Servine, usa Tormenta de Hojas!

Servine asintió mientras un vórtice giratorio de hojas se formaba detrás de ella y se detenía, preparándose para dispararlo a máximo poder. Estaba apuntando directo a Muk, que recibió el golpe de frente. Las hojas fueron detenidas en su fuerza por la forma gelatinosa de Muk, aunque Ash pudo ver que no pudo negar por completo el daño. ¿Tendría que ver con lo de defensa física y especial, o con el poder o algo así?

La pequeña área de entrenamiento al borde de la ciudad con la que se encontró no solo servía para probar la resistencia trans-temporal del Pokémon de lodo, sin embargo: también podía ver por la esquina del ojo a Squirtle practicando su evasión con Sliggoo, cuyo Aliento de Dragón también estaba mejorando. Squirtle también había entrenado con Butterfree, pero había tardado relativamente poco en quitarse el óxido de su puntería como bombero y Butterfree ahora estaba muy ocupado secándose.

\- ¡Pi! _Ash, atento. Ya regresaron._

Ash escuchó el aviso de su amigo antes que las palabras le llegaran, y dándose la vuelta vio como llegaba el trío de Misty, Iris y Anabel, que parecían preocupadas por algo. No podría ser la comida: Misty ya había sugerido que reservaran un lugar para ir a cenar esta noche dentro de una hora. Otra adición a la larga lista de cosas que el Pokédex podía hacer.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – les preguntó. Al oír su pregunta, todos sus Pokémon se detuvieron, incluso Muk estaba listo para darle un abrazo a quienquiera que necesitara un consuelo. O incluso si no lo necesitaban, para ser honesto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Iris a eso?

\- Lara y Hex acaban de llamar. – explicó Misty. Ash parpadeó mientras su mente trataba de pensar en el primer problema que podría haber.

\- ¿Olvidamos algo en el Rancho Laramie?

\- No. Es sobre Dario.

Ash frunció el cejo. Siendo él un patán y un tramposo en ambas líneas temporales, Dario estaba alto en su lista de personas que no quería volver a ver. Fue una lástima que él no sufriera un cambio de personalidad como el Teniente Surge y Burgundy.

\- ¿Ya lo atraparon? ¿Tendremos que testificar en la corte?

\- _Ese es el asunto: nadie sabe a dónde se fue. –_ le informó Anabel, tan intranquila como las otras.

\- Entonces, ¿hay que cerrar las ventanas? ¿Pedirle a la Enfermera Joy un cuarto sin ventanas? ¿Pedirle a Psyduck que haga guardia?

\- **NO A MENOS QUE QUIERAS MORIR.** – señaló el Pokédex.

\- Dario no escapó de ellos. Más bien pareciera que solo desapareció. – elaboró Iris.

\- ¿Como que desapareció? – preguntó Ash. ¿Acaso su Dodrio saltó varios kilómetros en el aire con él montado o algo así, o le estaba dando demasiado crédito como entrenador a Dario?

\- _Encontraron a su Dodrio, pero Dario no aparecía por ninguna parte, y según decían todo el lugar olía a Pokémon Psíquicos. No había rastro del olor de Dario, o de los Pokémon Psíquicos por ninguna parte. –_ concluyó Anabel.

\- ¿Entonces alguien lo ayudó a escapar? – volvió a preguntar Ash. ¿Dario acaso tendría un plan para huir? Eso parecía… improbable.

\- Su Dodrio estaba herido, dijeron que parecía haber sido por un ataque de Fuerza Psíquica. Si ese fue el caso, dudo que haya sido alguien que quisiera ayudarlo. – El comentario de Iris solo creó más preguntas. ¿Acaso Dario había sido atacado o secuestrado por Pokémon Psíquicos?

¿Quién haría algo así y sin tirarles el muerto a los Laramie para que los castigaran? ¿El Equipo Rocket tal vez? No había visto a Cassidy o Bob por mucho tiempo, ¿quizás Dario les debía dinero? Tampoco parecía obra de la Cazadora J. ¿Habría sido aquel sujeto Felgrand? ¿Se dedicaría a secuestros? O tal vez simplemente se dedicaba a contrabandear con Pokémon o minerales ilegales, fueran lo que fueran estos últimos.

\- ¡Aquí están!

El grito de Yellow detuvo cualquier discusión sobre Dario. Yellow venía corriendo a toda prisa mientras Red la seguía a un paso más lento. ¿Estaría pasando algo? ¿Acaso Red querría discutir más estrategias de batalla otra vez?

Yellow frenó de tal manera que a Ash le pareció oír el frenazo de un automóvil. Tenía la impresión de que cierto Pokédex se encontraba insertando sonidos solo por diversión. O tal vez, no debería haber reproducido el canal de caricaturas clásicas en el fondo mientras trataba de dormir la otra noche.

\- Oh qué bien, todos están aquí. Red de verdad que necesita hablar con todos ustedes. – explicó Yellow mientras Red lograba alcanzarlos, hasta ponerse a distancia para hablar sin tener que gritar.

\- ¿En serio, para qué? – preguntó Ash, sin estar seguro de qué podría haber hecho que Red "de verdad necesitara hablar" con alguien.

¿Le habría pasado algo a un miembro de su familia y tenía que volver a casa deprisa? No, eso no podía ser: Red había mencionado que no tenía parientes vivos cuando fueron todos a cenar juntos, descontando que potencialmente podría estar emparentado con Ash, Belladonna Tyrian, John Archer, Ashley Sennenryu y Cleff Matsuoka, por supuesto. ¿Tendría que irse de la ciudad? Tal vez se habría enfermado de algo.

Cualquier pensamiento de que tuviera que ir al hospital por tener varicela fue disipado cuando Red levantó su mano frente a Ash, Misty, Iris y Anabel con una expresión neutral en su rostro, y de pronto esta se prendió en llamas. El infierno ardiente alrededor de la mano de Red continuó durante unos quince segundos de silencio, en los cuales solo Yellow y Red no se quedaron viendo la mano en shock, antes que las llamas se apagaran y Red decidiera hablar.

\- Creo que con eso basta. Vamos directo al punto, ¿quieren? Sé que también eres un Bloodliner, Ash.

 _\- Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que puedo hablar?_ – dijo Anabel rápidamente. Yellow se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Anabel, pero Red no parecía perturbado, al menos externamente.

\- Claro.

 _\- Qué bien._

\- Ahora que el Meowth ya salió de la bolsa, vamos a lo que importa. – Red señaló sus ojos, que empezaron a flashear de manera familiar. El mismo brillo que Ash. El mismo brillo que Belladonna. Pues vaya, por lo visto era mucho pedir que este desastre no siguiera extendiéndose más. – Sé que eres un Bloodliner, y asumo que el resto de tus amigas también lo son si Anabel es algún indicio, y que te has estado conteniendo todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Conteniéndome? – preguntó Ash, sin saber de qué estaba hablando Red, y francamente sin entender lo que estaba haciendo. No era como con Belladonna que hacía que la verdad se le saliera contra su voluntad. Los ojos de Red continuaron brillando mientras seguía su explicación.

\- Tengo dos Bloodlines. Si ignoramos el fuego que se me puede salir si hablo demasiado por un momento, la que es relevante me permite determinar cualquier posibilidad. Me permite reproducir cualquier escenario que pueda sucederme en todos sus posibles resultados. Puedo ver todo, si así quiero, un millón de veces desde cualquier ángulo.

\- Podría jurar que eso suena como algo que vi en un cómic de Don George. – dijo Misty. Red la ignoró de una manera que hizo que Ash sospechara que tenía razón.

\- También me permite detectar habilidades similares a la mía. Solo la he visto dos veces: con Yellow y contigo. – Ash ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de registrar la parte de Yellow, y ninguno parecía entender lo que eso implicaba mientras Red continuaba. – Dime, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer exactamente?

Ash se salvó de tener que explicarlo gracias a Anabel, que le dio una mirada que decía "Yo me encargo de esto".

 _\- Ash puede darle a los Pokémon a su alrededor incrementos enormes de poder._ – le dijo. La mirada de Red pareció volverse más sorprendida al ver a Ash.

\- ¿Cuánto poder exactamente? – inquirió Yellow.

 _\- Lo suficiente para que un Charmander derrote a un Kingdra, por lo que me han contado._

Red parecía como si alguien le hubiera dicho que un Magikarp había derrotado a un Rayquaza. O posiblemente un Mega Rayquaza, si tal cosa era posible.

\- Quiero decir, tampoco es que sea tan genial. No lo uso para mis batallas, y tiende a activarse por sí solo cuando estoy muy estresado. Hemos ganado todas nuestras batallas aquí sin tener que usarlo. – Ash le informó a Red de este hecho con la más sincera intención de asegurarle que habían logrado todo esto sin usar poderes mágicos con los cuales despertó cuando el tiempo se reinició después de distorsionarse.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Red le dio una mirada de desconcierto, como si acabara de oír algo en otro idioma.

\- Yo no hago trampa. – explicó Ash simplemente.

\- ¿Trampa? – repitió Red. Todavía sonaba extrañado, como si le hubiera dicho que el agua estaba seca o que un Pikachu era azul.

El propio Pikachu de Red se estaba golpeando la cara, aunque el de Ash no. Eso era raro, normalmente los Pikachus hacían eso al unísono cuando alguien hacía algo lo bastante estúpido para ameritarlo, pero no se le ocurría qué podría ser.

\- Ya sabes, darte una ventaja injusta. Usar un teléfono celular para buscar las respuestas de un examen, consumir esteroides, traer un Gyarados a una pelea de cuchillos, ese tipo de cosas. – dijo Ash. Yellow lo miró confusa cuando dijo la última. – Es referencia a una película. Una de las películas favoritas de mi mamá, de hecho. – Una que Delia había visto con su padre, el abuelo al que nunca conoció, por lo menos tres veces.

\- _La segunda era mejor. –_ dijo Anabel ofreciendo su opinión.

\- Nunca he visto ninguna de ellas, así que…

\- No es hacer trampa. – interrumpió Red lo que iba a decir Iris.

\- Sí lo es. Puedo básicamente darle la vuelta a todo lo que no está saliendo como quiero solo con mirar feo y desearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Si eso no es hacer trampa, no sé qué sea. Si fuera una situación de vida o muerte, como que estuviera cayendo del cielo o algo así sería diferente. Pero usarlo para ganar mis batallas es hacer trampa. Es decir, no te estoy acusando de hacer trampa, Red, solo…

\- Como dije, no es hacer trampa. – Las palabras de Red silenciaron a Ash, que miró a Red sintiendo que empezaba a crecerle una furia en el interior.

\- Tú…

\- Nosotros seis nacimos con talentos especiales que nos distinguen del resto. Eso no es diferente de alguien que haya nacido con capacidades atléticas o intelectuales mayores que el promedio. ¿Acaso los genios evitan usar todas su capacidades en los exámenes, o los corredores prefieren ir más lento? Hacer trampa es traer algo externo a un entorno para darte una ventaja: como esconder las respuestas debajo de una gorra, o traer una Pokébola a una pelea de cuchillos, o violar una regla. No hay reglas en la Liga Pokémon que digan que lo que puedo hacer, o que lo que soy, es ilegal.

Red se tocó la sien izquierda para hacer énfasis antes de continuar. Ash presentía que no le iba a gustar nada.

\- Todo lo que puedo hacer es procesar la información y las probabilidades de manera más eficiente que las personas normales. De la misma manera, lo que tú puedes hacer es lo mismo que darles a tus Pokémon un poco de ánimos para que tengan un segundo aire, pero sin afectar la musculatura.

\- Así no es como funciona. – gruñó Ash, sintiendo cada vez más rabia por el comportamiento de Red.

Notó discretamente como Misty le dirigía a Red una mirada de molestia, aparentemente por darse cuenta de la fuente de su regreso en el Domo de Batalla. Anabel parecía neutral, como si meditara los puntos de ambos. En cuanto a Iris, Ash notó con algo de intranquilidad que parecía estar de acuerdo con Red.

\- ¿No lo es? Muchos encuentros se han decidido porque los entrenadores han podido inspirar a sus Pokémon a ir más allá de sus límites y superar la fatiga lo suficiente para dar un último golpe. Eso es lo que tú puedes hacer, y te habría ayudado a vencerme en Pueblo Lavender.

\- Espera, ¡¿acaso hiciste trampa en el Domo de Batalla?!

Ash quería pensar que ya no usaba esas palabras tan a la ligera. Sugerir que Giselle lo había hecho con Hueso Boomerang ya había quedado muy atrás, aunque todavía quedaba lo de Blaine y su pozo de lava. Pero esto… Red había hecho trampa contra él. Contra Misty. Contra Iris. Contra aquel chico al cual Gary derrotó con su Umbreon aquella vez que lo alcanzó en Johto. Eso no se podía quedar así.

\- Claro que no. – dijo Red, suspirando con frustración. – Tu sola presencia hace que mis habilidades fallen por completo. La forma en como piensas y te mueves las vuelve totalmente inútiles. No he podido usarlas en batalla durante todo este torneo. ¿Por qué crees que quiero que dejes de contenerte?

Red dijo todo eso en un tono que básicamente admitía que había usado su habilidad con todo mundo y sin miramientos.

\- Pues qué bien por ti. Tal vez con esto aprendas a tener confianza en tus habilidades en vez de tratar de tomar atajos. – declaró Ash apretando los dientes y dándole la espalda rápidamente.

\- Claro que tengo confianza en ellas. Solo que no me gusta correr usando una sola pierna, por decirlo así. A menos que tú creas que eso no es normal. – Y con ese comentario, Red se retiró, con Yellow siguiéndolo rápidamente.

\- **RED UTILIZÓ DESPEDIDA. EL TRABAJO DE EQUIPO DE LOS HUMANOS CAYÓ SERIAMENTE.** – declaró el Pokédex. – **SUGIERO QUE TE RESETEES CON UNA RETIRADA Y UN REDESPLIEGUE ANTES DE LA BATALLA DE MAÑANA.**

\- Eso estará difícil.

 **\- ¿PUEDES AL MENOS DEJAR DE APRETARME CON RABIA? NO ME VOY A ROMPER, PERO DAÑAR TU MANO BAJARÁ SERIAMENTE TUS ESTADÍSTICAS DE LANZAMIENTO.**

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

 _\- "… No lo entiendo, ¡¿cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con él?!"_

 _\- "Si un Unfezant puede atrapar y comerse a un Sewaddle porque puede volar, yo no le llamaría hacer trampa."_

\- _"Estoy confundida. Yo soy una telépata…"_

\- _"Eso es totalmente diferente. Es muy obvio que ese es el caso contigo. No hay ningún indicio de que ese idiota tenga una mente como si fuera una supercomputadora. A diferencia de un Unfezant, que asumo que debe tener plumas."_

 _\- "Sí las tienen. Como sea, esta discusión es extraña. Los humanos son las únicas criaturas que les importa eso de hacer trampa…"_

 _\- "En eso ella tiene razón."_

 **…**

Ash fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Pikachu, que reflexionaba en parte de la discusión que Iris, Anabel y Misty estaban teniendo antes. Él había estado demasiado furioso con Red como para participar. Pensar que había tenido tanto respeto por ese chico, solo para averiguar que había llegado tan lejos haciendo trampa.

El Domo de Batalla, todos sus gimnasios, y quién sabía cuántas batallas Pokémon más entre todo eso. Todas ganadas haciendo trampa. Intencionalmente, por su propio beneficio. No de manera accidental, no en un ataque de pánico por estar cayendo hacia la tierra. Tan intencional como podía ser. Al menos Paul, con todos sus defectos, no hacía trampa, por lo menos en la vieja línea temporal. Asumiría lo mismo en esta a menos que lo viera comprando fertilizante ilegal para su Torterra.

\- Pikapi. _Los humanos son las únicas criaturas que conozco que tiene debates morales sobre lo que es justo o no en una pelea. Quiero decir que algunos Pokémon tienen reglas de honor, pero los humanos se llevan el premio de lo intensos que pueden llegar a ser._

\- Aquí no hay ningún debate. Red estado haciendo trampa todo el tiempo. - gruñó Ash.

\- **QUISIERA RECORDARTE MI COMENTARIO ANTERIOR EN DEFENSA DE LA POSICIÓN DE LA CHICA UNOVANA DE ALTA ESTATURA: NADIE HA ESCRITO NINGUNA REGLA DE LO QUE PUEDE HACER EN LOS LIBROS OFICIALES DE LA LIGA POKÉMON. TODAVÍA ESTÁ EN EL MENÚ, PERO CADA VEZ QUE QUEDA EN LA LISTA DE ESPERA SE PIERDE POR LLAMADAS CONTROVERSIALES Y PREOCUPACIONES MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTES. –** Una vez más, el Pokédex dio su comentario, mientras Ash lo ignoraba desde su lugar en la mesita de noche.

\- Se trata de los principios. – declaró Ash.

- **PRINCIPIOS. MUCHOS HUMANOS SUPERIORES E INFERIORES A TI HAN MUERTO, IDO A PRISIÓN O FALLADO EN HACER ALGO VITAL POR ELLOS. ¿ESTÁS PREPARADO PARA HACER UNA LUCHA COMO ESA?** – cuestionó el Pokédex.

\- Me he esforzado mucho para conseguir lo que tengo. Charmander no evolucionó por un poder visual extraño. Pikachu no recuperó su Atactrueno por nada especial. Entrenadores, coordinadores, conocedores…

\- ¿Artistas Pokémon?

\- Claro. Todos llegamos lejos gracias al trabajo duro y la determinación. Las veces que utilicé un incremento de poder fue porque mis habilidades se activaron cuando mis emociones se salieron de control, o para ayudar a alguien. No quiero usarlos para ganar solo por ganar. Red no tiene suficientes emociones para tener ese problema. Él no parece tener problemas con encender o apagar sus ojos.

\- Pi. _Tal vez no quieres utilizar tus poderes para ganar medallas o ligas. Eso está bien y todo, y te apoyo totalmente. Todos lo hacemos. Pero Ash… ¿qué sucederá si hay algo en riesgo? Puede que tengas un plan en caso de que perdamos mañana o al día siguiente, pero si tuviéramos que arriesgar las vidas y la libertad de todos al entrar por la fuerza en la Zona Safari, o hacer trampa para asegurarnos que recuperemos a todos nuestros Tauros, mantener nuestra seguridad y reputación intacta… ¿en serio crees que hacer trampa es la peor opción?_

Ash abrió la boca para dar una respuesta, pero las palabras se le perdieron al llegarle.

\- **INTERESANTE. LOGRASTE DEJARLO SIN HABLA INCLUSO EN SU ESTADO MENTAL ACTUAL. DESEARÍA SABER LO QUE LE DIJISTE. SIENTO QUE SERÍA MUY ÚTIL PARA SILENCIARLO CUANDO QUIERO DARLE UNA EXPOSICIÓN.** – inquirió el Pokédex.

\- Chu. _No es que sirva exactamente en todas las situaciones. Solo funciona porque esta es una situación específica donde los humanos estarían de acuerdo que es mejor hacer trampa que romper la ley y arriesgarnos a que un viejo loco nos dispare, incluso antes de que el universo tuviera guerras gigantes y sueños locos con demonios._

 **\- … SÍ ENTIENDES QUE "CHU" NO ME DA NINGUNA INFORMACIÓN ÚTIL, ¿VERDAD?**

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Paleta, al día siguiente…**_

\- …. ¡Y con ese increíble remate Betty Snyder ha sido vencida! ¡La racha de Black Gaiman continúa hacia el Top 4! ¿Pero cómo le ira al actual novato del año de Unova contra Dino? ¡Lo sabremos en la próxima oportunidad!"

La declaración en el televisor no atrajo mucho interés de parte del Profesor Oak o de Delia, mientras la hora empezaba a cambiar.

\- Ya sé cómo terminó eso; ¡estoy aquí para ver a mi nieto y a Ash, no al último ganador de Unova! - declaró Oak, furioso de que la televisión lo desafiara.

\- ¡Reportes de Batallas llega hasta ustedes por cortesía de Coco Moo! – Oak murmuró algo ininteligible mientras Delia se reía.

\- Solo son infomerciales. Ya terminarán.

\- … Una película de Cleavon Schpielbunk….

\- La televisión tiene que pagarse de alguna manera. – dijo Delia.

\- Amablemente te pido que por favor no te pongas a combatir mi disgusto por los comerciales usando lógica. – declaró el Profesor. Estaba cansado de estar hablando y negociando para sacar la tecnología de Boxer al mercado. Iba bien, pero ya estaba al límite con las corporaciones.

\- … nuestros patrocinadores para este reporte antes de la batalla. Minería SDC, ¡una compañía totalmente confiable! Ahora, le damos el pase a Shiro Shinobi en el estudio principal. ¡Adelante, Shiro!

\- Bien podrían llamarse "Corporación Benévola". – bromeó Delia sobre el lema mientras el profesor le echaba una mirada. Ella solo le sonrió. – Yo también puedo ser sarcástica, no me ponga cara de Krabby por eso. – Oak no le pudo responder ya que el anunciador le ganó.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora, echemos un vistazo a nuestros competidores aquí en Fuchsia! El dúo dinámico del oeste de Kanto que ha tomado el desafío de los gimnasios por sorpresa: ¡Ash Ketchum y Red Tajiri! Datos curiosos, amigos, Ketchum proviene del mismo pueblo del Profesor Oak y lleva consigo un Pokédex hecho con sus propias manos. Aunque Tajiri no está conectado a nadie de cerca tan famoso, estoy 99% convencido de que es el hijo de una boxeadora de mis días como reportero de Boxeo Femenino. ¿O seré el único que está viendo a Shinku "La Golpeadora" Tajiri en sus ojos? Mis intentos por preguntarle al muchacho al respecto solo fueron respondidos con silencio.

Mientras los dos aparecían en pantalla. Delia inmediatamente frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Profesor…? – le preguntó, y él asintió sombríamente.

\- Sí, también lo veo. Algo pasa con Ash, y también con Red. – Se quedó viéndolos a ambos, notando como estaban de pie, evitando mirarse uno al otro. Sus manos estaban tensas, y sus Pikachus estaban cada uno en el hombro más lejano que había del otro.

Algo había pasado. Tal vez tuvieron una discusión, o un malentendido. Podría haber sido el resultado de un argumento serio sobre cómo entrenar, o que los dos querían el último pedazo de pastel. Pero fuera lo que fuera, había hecho algo a su química como compañeros de equipo, y en el peor momento posible.

\- … y uniéndose a un local de Kanto tenemos a una visitante de la región tropical de Alola. No he estado allí desde que me dieron aquel bono, pero si alguna vez tienen dinero para ir allá, esta belleza local podrá mostrarles el lugar. ¡Damas y caballeros, Lilo!

Porque no solo esta entrenadora extranjera era poderosa, sino que Oak temía que Ash no entendiera lo que su compañero hacía. Él solo se había percatado de eso cuando su compañero usó Día Soleado en combinación con el Lurantis unos días antes. No era que estuviera fallando constantemente: ni siquiera intentaba pelear. ¡Estaba haciendo tácticas de soporte para asegurarse que Lilo estuviese cubierta!

\- ¡Y allá van!

Los ojos de Oak se ensancharon al darse cuenta que la batalla ya había comenzado. La pantalla tenía cuatro iconos de Pokémon encendidos ahora: el Pikachu de Ash y un Haunter del lado derecho, y un Pidgeotto y un Mudsdale del lado izquierdo.

\- Dígame Profesor, ¿de qué tipo es Mudsdale? – preguntó Delia mientras daban sus primeras órdenes.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno!

\- ¡Mudsdale, Filo de Roca!

\- ¡Haunter, Bola de Sombra!

\- ¡Pidgeotto, usa Viento Afín! – La última orden hizo que el Profesor Oak se pusiera pálido.

\- Oh diablos.

* * *

 _ **En la arena…**_

El Atactrueno y la Bola de Sombra volaron hacia sus objetivos, incluso en medio de la ráfaga de viento y piedras que vino en respuesta. El ataque de Pikachu voló a través de los vientos fácilmente, golpeando al Pidgeotto de su oponente de frente. La Bola de Sombra se estrelló contra la ráfaga de rocas filosas, cancelándose una a la otra. El viento disipó la explosión resultante, soplando las rastas de Mudsdale y haciendo que ondearan. Pidgeotto cayó al suelo segundos después, echando chispas y derrotado.

\- ¡Pidgeotto ya no puede pelear! – declaró el réferi mientras el pájaro era recuperado. Mientras el oponente retornaba a Pidgeotto, Ash pensó en su propia Pidgeot, y donde estaría ahora. Sabía que ella estaría bien, pero sería bueno volver a verla pronto. Quizás a tiempo para la ronda final. Después de todo, ahora que eran dos contra una debería ser fácil, incluso aunque Red no hiciera trampa. Después de todo, Pikachu era tan rápido como Haunter. Podían evitar a Mudsdale con facilidad.

\- ¡Golpe Pesado!

\- ¡Esquiva…! – ordenó Ash, solo para que Mudsdale apareciera enfrente de Pikachu tan rápido que Ash se preguntó en qué momento alguien utilizaría Espacio Raro.

Brillando de amarillo con un ligero rechinido metálico, Mudsdale embistió a Pikachu, enviando a su amigo a volar por los aires. Con un giro Pikachu aterrizó en sus pies y no en su estómago, pero todavía se veía algo sacudido.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos…? – se preguntó Ash en voz alta.

\- Viento Afín es un movimiento que incrementa la velocidad de los aliados temporalmente. La falta de velocidad de ese Mudsdale ahora ha dejado de ser un problema. Es obvio si uno no mira la vida con un solo ojo. – Ash no necesitaba comentarios sarcásticos de Red en este momento. Suficiente tenía con los de su Pokédex francamente. – ¡Sombra Nocturna! – declaró Red mientras unas bolas de energía negras se formaban en la punta de los dedos de Haunter, disparando unos relámpagos negros hacia Mudsdale.

El ataque le dio a Mudsdale en el pecho, empujando al gran caballo hacia atrás. Extrañamente, una ligera aura empezó a formarse alrededor de Mudsdale después del impacto. Red pareció sorprendido por eso, lo que hizo que Ash sintiera algo de satisfacción por alguna razón. Aunque no podía quedarse con el crédito, así que era hora de otro tipo de satisfacción, una que pudiera adjudicarse.

\- ¡Usa Golpe Pesado! – ordenó Lilo.

\- ¡Mudsdale puede ser rápido ahora, pero también nosotros! ¡Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido!

Mudsdale una vez más apareció enfrente de un Pokémon, esta vez Haunter, como si hubiese Espacio Raro en juego. Incluso con el Viento Afín soplándole al caballo las rastas, Pikachu voló hacia su frente como una bala de plata. A diferencia de una bala de plata, sin embargo, la colisión fue extraña. Apenas si lo afectó, y solo lo hizo retroceder como un joven Scraggy usando cabezazo contra la panza de un Snorlax, pero con menos sacudones. El brillo del aura se intensificó alrededor de Mudsdale.

\- Pi, pi, pi pika…. – Pikachu se frotó la cabeza después de eso, incluso mientras el Golpe Pesado enviaba a Haunter a revolcarse por la tierra. – _Siento como si me hubiera estrellado con un Steelix._

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó Ash.

 **\- FIRMEZA, UNA DE LAS TRES HABILIDADES DE MUDSDALE. CUANDO UN MOVIMIENTO HACE CONTACTO, LAS CAPACIDADES DEFENSIVAS DE MUDSDALE SE INCREMENTAN, DESARROLLANDO UNA LIGERA AURA A SU ALREDEDOR PARA SUAVIZAR LOS GOLPES FÍSICOS QUE ALGUNOS TEORIZAN ESTÁ CONECTADO A UN FENÓMENO EN ALOLA CONOCIDO COMO LOS POKÉMON TÓTEM, PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA QUE TE EXPLIQUE QUÉ ES ESO. "GOLPEAR A UN MUDSDALE" SOLÍA SER UNA EXPRESIÓN COMÚN PARA DECIR "EJERCITARSE EN VANO" EN ALOLA DURANTE EL SIGLO PASADO, PERO DEJÓ DE UTILIZARSE HACE UNOS CUARENTA AÑOS.**

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Existe una habilidad como esa?! – exclamó Ash.

\- Claramente este no es momento de pelear a medias. ¡Usa Sombra Nocturna de Nuevo!

Haunter emergió detrás de Mudsdale, aparentemente se había escondido en el suelo después de recibir el impacto del Golpe Pesado. El ataque salió disparado una vez más, golpeando a Mudsdale en la espalda. Mudsdale soltó un grito de dolor al recibir el golpe mientras el aura volvía a encenderse.

 **\- SOMBRA NOCTURNA ES UN ATAQUE QUE NO HACE DAÑO BASÁNDOSE EN EL PODER DEL POKÉMON, SINO EN EL DEL ENEMIGO. ES MUY ÚTIL PARA DERROTAR A OPONENTES MÁS FUERTES.** – explicó el Pokédex para aclarar la elección del ataque de Red.

Era una idea inteligente, aunque le recordase a Ash la irritación que tenía con él ahora. Podría haberse dado cuenta de eso como una persona normal. Y hablando de eso…

\- Si esa defensa sigue subiendo, ¡tendremos que derribarla por la fuerza! ¡Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro!

Pikachu lo miró confundido ante esto, pero aun así saltó en el aire con una cola sólida de acero. La cola golpeó a Mudsdale en el costado, causando que se formara una grieta en el aura de Mudsdale haciéndola disminuir un poco. Cola de Hierro, tenía el posible efecto adicional de disminuir la defensa del objetivo, como las quemaduras con un ataque de Fuego, o la defensa especial con una Bola de Energía.

¡Esa había sido una pregunta en el examen de Oak! Aunque Ash no tenía idea de si ese era el caso antes que el tiempo estallara, no recordaba que eso hubiera ocurrido con Pikachu jamás, ni una sola vez. Si ese era el caso, ahora podría cobrarse ese karma. El aura sí volvió a iluminarse un momento más tarde, así que tendría que encontrar otra forma. Solo había una forma de encontrar una abertura.

\- ¡Otra vez! – Y esa era, múltiples golpes.

\- ¡Oh no, no lo harás! – gritó Lilo, sin estar dispuesta a permitir que hiciera su experimento de cuchilladas salvajes. – ¡Usa Patada Doble!

Un instante después, el costado de Mudsdale fue reemplazado por dos cascos brillantes. Y se veían como que iban a doler, y bastante.

\- ¡Aléjate, Pikachu! – La corrección de Ash llegó apenas segundos antes que la Cola de Hierro y los cascos chocaran.

Ambos colisionaron, y la fuerza sacó a volar a Pikachu por bastantes metros gracias a los casos de Mudsdale. El efecto que vio antes volvió a resonar en Mudsdale, y esta vez no se repuso. Ash sonrió: acababa de encontrar una abertura. Solo tenía que medir bien el tiempo de sus ataques y explotar ese pequeño hueco.

\- ¡Tóxico! – ordenó Red.

\- ¡Bloquea con Chapoteo de Lodo!

El cuerpo de Mudsdale estalló lanzando una ola de lodo hacia todas partes. Este colisionó con la bola de fluido tóxico que Haunter acababa de escupir, diluyéndolo en nada y salpicando a Haunter de lodo. El fantasma empezó a frotarse desesperadamente, tratando de quitarse el lodo de encima, pues le incrementaba el peso y lo forzaba a flotar hacia el suelo, mientras Ash recordaba esa potencial falla. Red sin duda le interferiría con su plan.

\- Pi…. _Entonces, ¿le vas a decir a Red que siga con Tóxico? Ya sabes, ¿comunicarle el problema?_

\- ¡Usa Poder Equino!

Mudsdale de nuevo estaba encima de Haunter, esta vez con un par de cascos más brillantes e intensos que con Doble Patada.

\- ¡Golpea los cascos de Mudsdale con Atactrueno!

\- _Sí sabes que no soy Squirtle, ¿verdad? –_ señaló Pikachu, pero aun así soltó el ataque eléctrico. El rayo voló por el campo y golpeó el casco más cercano a menos de una pulgada de la cara de Haunter.

Dicho casco se salió de curso y golpeó el otro por la fuerza del impacto, desviando el ataque lejos de Haunter y causando que Mudsdale colapsara por perder el equilibrio. Haunter sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de explotarlo, ya que el proceso de removerse el lodo había sido más rápido de lo que Ash se esperaba. El rayo pasó rozando la mano que Haunter había podido limpiarse, con la otra todavía cubierta de lodo. Aunque no fue un golpe directo, todavía había un efecto.

\- ¡Ha! – Haunter se retorció y empezó a flotar más bajo, con electricidad estática cubriéndola. Parálisis.

Red le echó una mirada asesina en respuesta. No había necesidad de palabras, la mirada lo decía todo. Exasperación, incredulidad, molestia. Una pregunta sana de cómo un ataque Eléctrico pudo mover la parte del cuerpo de un tipo Tierra. Una mirada que sugería que acababa de pegarles un tiro en el pie a los dos y no podrían esperar recuperarse de esto. El turno final de un movimiento de "muy bien, ahora que hiciste esto el doble de difícil, quédate fuera para que yo pueda arreglar tu desastre".

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta. – declaró Ash ante la pregunta anterior de Pikachu. Red no iba a estar abierto a hablar ahora, y quizás no lo estaba para empezar.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Les salió el tiro por la culata! ¡Trabajo de equipo que termina paralizando al Pokémon de su compañero! ¡¿Podrán recuperarse de esto?!

 **…**

\- ¡Qué mala suerte! – declaró Yellow, sentada entre Iris y Misty con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

\- Sí que lo fue, y en el peor momento posible. – suspiró Iris. La mala suerte tenía un mal hábito de aparecerse en los peores momentos. Nunca pasaba cuando era posible permitírsela.

\- _Es porque están peleados. No se han sincronizado bien en esta pelea, y esa parálisis no está ayudando. –_ observó Anabel. – _Los dos están peleando lo mejor que pueden, y el comentario de Red sobre que Ash no está peleando a su máxima capacidad no se puede aplicar si omitimos a lo que Red se refería específicamente. Pero no están trabajando como un equipo. La única diferencia entre esta pelea y un battle royal es que Ash y Red no están tratando de atacarse intencionalmente_.

\- No llegará a ese extremo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Yellow quedamente.

\- No lo hará. Ninguno de ellos llegaría a tanto. – le aseguró Misty. Entre la lógica de Red y la determinación por ganar de Ash, no había motivo para que recurrieran a eso.

Aunque no le mencionó lo descontrolado que podía ponerse Ash cuando se enfurecía, como aquella vez con Paul. O esa chica, según le contó Ash, que también era así. Alguien que se parecía mucho a Red tanto como al propio Ash.

 **…**

El Viento Afín comenzaba a desvanecerse. Mudsdale resopló y Lilo miró hacia sus oponentes. Ash sintió su mirada pasar de él y Pikachu, que todavía seguía fuerte, a Red y Haunter, el segundo flotando cerca del suelo y todavía paralizado. ¿Tendría planeado algo esta chica?

\- ¡Acabemos esto de un solo golpe, Mudsdale! – declaró Lilo, y Mudsdale resopló estando de acuerdo. La respuesta hizo que Ash se tensara, y notó que Red también lo hizo. ¿Tenía acaso algún movimiento final reservado para esto? ¿Giga Impacto? ¿Terremoto? ¿Una versión de esos rayos láser que usaba Arceus?

Lilo levantó la mano, y un resplandor amarillo comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, comenzando con la banda que tenía en su brazo. Es decir que no eran los rayos láser. ¿Sería así como funcionaba la Mega Evolución?

 **\- INTERESANTE. ESTÁ APLICANDO EL PODER DE ALOLA.** – señaló el Pokédex mientras Lilo se daba la vuelta y se inclinaba hacia la izquierda, y el resplandor se intensificó mientras tocaba el suelo con un brillante destello. La luz salió disparada hacia Mudsdale ahora.

\- ¿El poder de Alola?

 **\- SÍ. ALOLA ES FAMOSA POR SUS TÉCNICAS CONOCIDAS COMO MOVIMIENTOS-Z. LOS MOVIMIENTOS-Z SE FORMAN CON LA AYUDA DE CRISTALES ESPECIALES QUE TERMINAN EN EL SUFIJO "IUM-Z", TALES COMO NORMALIUM Z Y FIRIUM Z, PARA DESPLEGAR PODEROSOS ATAQUES. LA ENERGÍA ESPECÍFICA REQUERIDA SE ACUMULA EN UNA ESPECIE DE FORMA RITUAL DE POSES PARA MAXIMIZAR EL PODER, AUNQUE SE ME HA DICHO QUE ES POSIBLE EJECUTAR UN MOVIMIENTO-Z SIN ELLAS, SI BIEN CON RESULTADOS MENOS EFECTIVOS. PERO LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE PARTIR EN DOS UN ÁRBOL Y ATRAVESARLO DEJÁNDOLE UN AGUJERO DE UN PUÑETAZO ES IRRELEVANTE PARA LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ENTRENADORES.**

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – declaró Ash mientras veía que Mudsdale comenzaba a resplandecer.

 **\- SI NO ME EQUIVOCO, ESE ES EL MOVIMIENTO-Z DE TIPO TIERRA. SE LLAMA FURIA TECTÓNICA SI RECUERDO CORRECTAMENTE.**

\- ¡Sal de ahí, Pikachu! – Un movimiento llamado Furia Tectónica no sonaba como algo por lo que deberías dejarte golpear.

\- _¡No me lo tienes que decir dos veces! –_ Pikachu se puso de espaldas y usó su cola para propulsarse lo más alto que pudo en el aire. Ash recordó ese movimiento, fue el que les salvó el trasero en el encuentro por el trofeo de la Liga Naranja.

\- Haunter… – dijo Red mientras la parálisis actuaba, y Mudsdale golpeaba el suelo con todo su peso, enviando una energía amarilla desde sí mismo por toda la tierra. El suelo explotó con energía, cegándolos a todos con la intensidad.

\- ¡Santo cielo! – gritó el anunciador.

La luz cegadora empezó a disiparse y Ash comenzó a espiar con cuidado por el resplandor, tratando de ver si Pikachu estaba bien. Apretó su mano con fuerza, preocupado por su compañero. No había manera de saber lo que había pasado… un momento, ¡podía usar esa cosa telepática! Se le había olvidado por completo, si tan solo pudiera…

 **\- PIKACHU HA SIDO DETECTADO. NO PARECE HABER SUFRIDO DAÑO ADICIONAL.**

O eso. También funcionaba. El sonido familiar de un par de patas aterrizando en el suelo también le ayudó a sentirse más aliviado. Lilo también empezaba a hacerse visible, saliendo de la pose final y mirando hacia el campo de batalla. Mudsdale estaba de pie frente a ella, con aspecto visiblemente exhausto.

 **\- UN MOVIMIENTO-Z AGOTA POR COMPLETO AL USUARIO, Y SOLO PUEDE USARSE UNA VEZ POR BATALLA. INTENTARLO DE NUEVO ES UNA MALA DECISIÓN.** – dijo el Pokédex.

Pikachu ahora era totalmente visible, y Lilo lo veía en total shock. Ash relajó su mano, usándola para quitarse un chorro de sudor que tenía en la frente como resultado de esto. Extrañamente, sintió algo granoso, y al ver con claridad, se percató de que tenía una especie de polvo marrón cubriéndole las manos. Parecían cristales de arena (cuarzo, si recordaba correctamente), pero no creía que fuese eso. ¿De dónde vendría ese polvo? Sin embargo el comentario de Lilo lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre este polvo.

\- ¿Cómo…? – fue lo que pudo preguntar mientras Ash sonreía. Pikachu respondió por él haciendo otro salto impulsándose con la cola, girando en el aire antes de volver a aterrizar con una sonrisa. – ¿Usaste tu cola… para saltar? – repitió Lilo, desconcertada de que una estrategia como esa pudiera haber funcionado.

 **\- FASCINANTE. ASIMILANDO DATOS PARA FUTURO ANÁLISIS.** – dijo el Pokédex.

\- Ahora que tu Movimiento-Z falló, terminemos con esto. ¡Pikachu, usa…!

\- ¡Haunter ya no puede pelear!

La llamada del réferi detuvo la orden de Ash, en cuanto el polvo se aclaró, revelando a Haunter, noqueada y cubierta de lodo y mugre. Ash estaba seguro de que habría sido peor si Haunter tuviera un cuerpo físico que le pudieran golpear. Red se quedó viendo físicamente a su Pokémon derrotado, con el shock por toda la cara. Su Pikachu se veía similarmente conmocionado, y los movimientos de Red para recuperar a Haunter se sintieron extrañamente rígidos.

\- Esto… ¿era lo que tenías bajo la manga? – le preguntó Red quedamente a Lilo, quien asintió.

\- Sí. Muchos entrenadores en Alola han pasado las Grandes Pruebas y ganado acceso a los Movimientos-Z. Son nuestras cartas de triunfo en batalla, la máxima expresión del lazo entre entrenador y Pokémon.

 **…**

En Kalos, un anciano guardián de una torre llamado Gurkin se sintió ofendido por razones que no podía explicar.

 **…**

\- Ibas a utilizar esto en nuestra batalla anterior. – continuó, y ella volvió a asentir.

\- Sí, demostraste ser un gran desafío, así que lo vi necesario.

\- Ya veo. – Red se metió la Pokébola de Haunter al bolsillo, y tomó un profundo respiro antes de decir una última cosa. – Entonces, yo perdí.

La forma en como Red dijo esto resonó en la cabeza de Ash antes que la realización lo golpeara. Red nunca antes había sufrido una derrota. Incluso si Red había perdido algunos Pokémon, nunca habría sido al punto de que le hubieran noqueado a todo el equipo. Cada batalla que había peleado había sido ganada, y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que una batalla que había sido interrumpida habría resultado en una derrota. Igual como pensaba que terminaría esta batalla.

Agarrándose la gorra, Ash supo lo que tenía que hacer. Demostrarle a Red que se equivocaba. Y ganar también, pero las dos cosas iban bien juntas, especialmente ahora que no había nada que pudiera detenerlo.

\- Hablas como si Pikachu ya hubiese perdido. Mi compañero todavía puede seguir adelante, y planeo ganar esto. – declaró. Red y Lilo lo vieron sorprendidos, como si estuviera alucinando.

 **\- ¡ERROR! LAS PROBABILIDADES DE QUE UN PIKACHU DERROTE A UN MUDSDALE CON FIRMEZA SON…**

\- ¡Pi! _¡Al diablo las probabilidades! –_ exclamó Pikachu mientras Ash se giraba la gorra.

\- Sin importancia. Dije que voy a ganar, y eso planeo hacer. – declaró Ash, mientras Lilo les apuntaba.

\- Pues permíteme responder a esa pregunta, ¡Filo de Roca! – Trozos de roca afilada empezaron a orbitar alrededor de Mudsdale.

\- ¡Envíalos de vuelta con Contraescudo!

En cuanto las piedras salieron disparadas Pikachu se echó sobre su espalda y empezó a girar, soltando chorros eléctricos a su alrededor en una poderosa red. Las piedras quedaron atrapadas en dicha red, antes de salir disparadas de vuelta. Mudsdale y Lilo compartieron miradas de desconcierto justo antes que las piedras impactaran a Mudsdale, incluso perdiendo la carga al contacto todavía le dolieron. Pikachu dejó de girar y volvió a ponerse de pie de un salto, sonriendo al unísono con Ash.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto en Alola…**_

\- Impresionante, aunque tal vez algo temerario. Ciertamente admiro su valor, ¿pero en serio cree poder vencer al Mudsdale de Lilo con su Pikachu? – cuestionó Hala, agarrando el tazón de palomitas sostenido por su compañero.

En eso, Tapu Koko se lo robó mientras continuaban viendo el encuentro, y Hala no podía evitar preguntarse si era algo bueno o malo que Tapu Koko hubiera superado su depresión por que le rechazaran un Anillo-Z, ya que un Tapu Koko deprimido no acaparaba las palomitas tanto como el normal.

\- Quiero decir, la Pikachu del joven Frax podría hacerlo. No es tan fuerte, pero un ataque de Rapidez sería más efectivo que cualquier cosa que he visto que posee este Pikachu.

Tapu Koko asintió estando de acuerdo en su evaluación sobre Frax, pero todavía veía a Ash con algo de confianza. Confianza que Hala decidió explotar.

\- Por supuesto, tal vez estés dispuesto a hacerlo una apuesta. Si tienes tanta confianza en que Ash podría ganar, ¿estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu cerveza de raíz por un año entero?

Eso de "su" cerveza de raíz si quería ponerse técnico, pero Tapu Koko operaba en una lógica sobre la posesión distinta a la de los humanos. Lo que Tapu Koko quería tener, le pertenecía a Tapu Koko. La pregunta de Hala causó que el guardián de la isla lo viera pensativo, antes de salir disparado. Hala supuso que eso era probablemente su "si yo gano", aunque no estaría seguro de qué querría Tapu Koko. ¿Un tipo específico de cerveza de raíz? ¿Las llaves de su depósito de juegos pirotécnicos? ¿El disfraz de Santa que usaba Greg?

Tapu Koko regresó, pero no con un volante o con las llaves. En vez de eso, traía colgando de la mano un Anillo-Z, pero sin ningún cristal.

\- Oh, jo, jo, ya veo. ¿Si Ash gana quieres que le envíe esto? Muy bien, ¿pero no preferirías enviarle un anillo que tenga un cristal?

Tapu Koko no le respondió, simplemente volvió a atiborrarse con sus palomitas. ¿Un Anillo-Z sin cristales? Hala no tenía idea de lo que Tapu Koko estaba tramando, pero ya había hecho la apuesta, así que obedecería. Quizás sería para motivar al muchacho a venir a Alola, aunque para qué propósito, Hala no tenía idea. Ash tendría que ganar primero, y Hala no veía como podría pasar eso ahora.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta a la batalla…**_

\- ¡Onda Centrada!

Ash se tomó un momento para darse cuenta del movimiento ordenado solo para ver como el Pokémon de su oponente tenía una enorme bola de láser color naranja formándose en su boca.

\- ¡Atactrueno!

Los dos ataques colisionaron uno contra el otro. El Atactrueno ganó y atravesó la Onda Centrada, pero no hizo nada una vez que llegó a conectar contra Mudsdale.

 **\- MUDSDALE NO ES CONOCIDO POR MANIOBRAS DE LARGO ALCANCE. SIN EMBARGO, CONTRAATACAR CON UN MOVIMIENTO PROPIO NO PARECE SER UNA ESTRATEGIA QUE CAUSE DAÑO.** – notó el Pokédex mientras el inefectivo ataque eléctrico se disipaba totalmente.

Qué lástima que un Mudsdale no tuviese un cuerno. Entonces tal vez eso habría funcionado de alguna manera. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Hacer que Pikachu se acercara, poniéndose a tiro para más de los ataques de Mudsdale como Golpe Pesado y Poder Equino? El largo alcance no parecía darle ninguna opción. ¿Acaso las batallas tenían un límite? Ash no tenía deseos de averiguarlo.

\- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu, vamos a acercarnos! – ordenó Ash mientras Pikachu se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia su masivo enemigo, dejando una estela blanca detrás.

\- ¡Chapoteo de Lodo! – ordenó Lilo, haciendo que Mudsdale lanzara una ola de lodo que se movió hacia Pikachu como una nube de polvo solidificada.

Así que Lilo estaba al tanto de su técnica de "acércate al Pokémon lento y haz Pika-acrobacias hasta hacer que se tropiece". ¿Cómo iba a hacer que funcionara? ¿Debería ordenarle a Pikachu detenerse? Fue entonces que Ash se percató de algo más: el lodo se levantaba lentamente mientras avanzaba.

\- ¡Rueda bajo la ola de lodo!

\- ¿…PI? – Pikachu confió en sus instintos y empezó a rodar sobre sí mismo. El Pikachu rodante y la pared de lodo se encontraron, y Pikachu solo tuvo unas pocas motas de lodo en la espalda antes de salir del otro lado y salir a la carga contra el imperturbable Mudsdale.

\- ¡Pikachu se desliza bajo ese Chapoteo de Lodo como un profesional! ¡¿Qué tendrán en respuesta Lilo y Mudsdale?!

Pikachu comenzó a correr alrededor de Mudsdale, listo para tomar ventaja de las acciones de Mudsdale y su intranquilidad de ver un veloz objetivo al que no podía seguir. Treinta segundos después, Mudsdale no había mutado su expresión en absoluto, y Pikachu se detuvo frente a la gigantesca bestia, sorprendido.

\- ¿No hay reacción? – cuestionó Ash. Esto no era como se suponía que funcionara. Incluso si no engañaba a Lilo, tendría al menos que haber molestado a Mudsdale. Hacer que se agitara y se descontrolara, que quedara vulnerable, ese tipo de cosas.

- **LOS MUDSDALES SON BASTANTE ESTABLES EMOCIONALMENTE. NO SE ASUSTAN CON FACILIDAD Y SON BUENOS PARA IGNORAR DISTRACCIONES. LOS JUGADORES DE PÓKER SON CONOCIDOS POR ESTUDIARLOS EN PREPARACIÓN PARA TORNEOS COMPETITIVOS.** – informó el Pokédex.

Bueno, eso era grandioso. Aparentemente tratar de molestar a un Pokémon con cara de póker no iba a hacer nada. El concurso de miradas continuó, sin que ni él ni Lilo dieran ninguna orden. Un Pokémon veloz que tenía problemas para encontrar una forma de hacer daño, y un Pokémon lento con problemas para poder acertar un golpe para hacer daño. En otras palabras, estaban totalmente estancados.

\- Ambos entrenadores planean cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento. – dijo con sarcasmo el anunciador.

Bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? La mayoría de sus planes requerían que Mudsdale reaccionara ante ellos, y Mudsdale era el tipo de Pokémon con quien nadie querría jugar un juego de póker. Atacarlo solo serviría para que Mudsdale se pusiera todavía más duro o le mandara un contraataque brutal a Pikachu. Tenía que haber alguna manera de golpear a Mudsdale con suficiente fuerza antes que los acabara con un contraataque. ¿Y si intentaba usar la electricidad para potenciar la Cola de Hierro, funcionaría eso?

Buscando a su alrededor, primero notó a Red, cuyos ojos estaban ocultos bajo la sombra de la visera de su gorra. En las tribunas quienes le parecieron Jessie, James y Meowth en los asientos baratos, y encima de ellos Gary, con una mirada en su rostro de "Muy bien, Ashy-boy. No tengo idea de cómo saldría de esto así que si pierdes, no me burlaré demasiado de ti" o algo por el estilo. Junto a él estaba Paul, que se veía tan amigable y dispuesto a ayudar como siempre…

Paul. ¡Paul! Esa era la respuesta.

\- ¡Pikachu, acumula toda la electricidad que puedas en tu cola! – declaró Ash. Pikachu lo miró con cada de "¿Volviste a olvidarte de los tipos?" pero aun así empezó a hacerlo.

Electricidad comenzó a chispear en toda la cola, una cola que se encendió más que cualquier bombilla. El resplandor empezaba a expandirse más y más, volviéndose más fuerte a cada segundo.

\- Y Ash Ketchum por fin empieza a hacer algo, amigos. No tengo idea de lo que sea, pero es algo. – El anunciador ya no sonaba aburrido, solo confundido.

 **\- HUMANO, ESTÁS AL TANTO DE QUE TRATAR DE HACER QUE PIKACHU EVOLUCIONE DE MANERA ESPONTÁNEA EN UN AMPHAROS ES IMPOSIBLE, ¿VERDAD?** – preguntó con cautela el Pokédex.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que intento hacer! – declaró Ash mientras Red y su Pikachu ladeaban las cabezas confusos.

\- ¡Ahora, golpea tu cola contra el suelo directo hacia Mudsdale!

Pudo sentir una chispa de "¡Oh, así que eso era lo que intentabas!" en la cabeza de Pikachu momentos antes de que la cola golpeara el suelo, con la electricidad abriendo la tierra y saliendo disparada hacia el poderoso Pokémon equino. A su paso, cientos de enormes trozos de piedra y tierra salieron volando hacia Mudsdale por el frente y por arriba en una lluvia masiva de devastación.

\- ¡Hijo de la…! – Lilo fue interrumpida por el impacto que recibió su Mudsdale por la avalancha masiva. Una enorme roca voló en dirección a ella, pero fue detenida por un brillo azul y alejada antes que la golpeara. Menos mal que había seguridad para casos así.

Ash estaba dispuesto a llamar a esta técnica superefectiva. Cierto, la había tomado de Paul, pero funcionaba. Especialmente cuando cargó la electricidad para usarla primero y darle suficiente fuerza.

 **…**

\- ¡¿Y esto es lo que a Ash Ketchum se le ocurrió?! ¡Ha convertido el campo de batalla en un ataque! ¡Qué bueno que los torneos tienen Pokémon Psíquicos en espera para emergencias si salen volando los escombros!

\- … Pues vaya, eso no lo vi venir. – dijo Misty.

\- Dudo que cualquiera lo haya visto venir. – Iris estuvo de acuerdo.

Y no eran solo sus amigas inmediatas quienes estaban sorprendidas y asombradas con lo que estaban viendo. Testigos por todas partes a este regreso reaccionaban ante Ash Ketchum.

 **…**

\- Vaya, ¿qué te parece? Ese tal Ash Ketchum realmente es tan bueno como decías, querida. – En un apartamento, Krista se sonrojaba mientras la mujer de estatura mucho más elevada que ella se reía y agarraba un puñado de su tazón de palomitas.

 **…**

\- Quizás que quedé corta evaluando su compatibilidad, incluso con lo bien que los juzgué. Quién diría que su compañero sería capaz de tal hazaña. – musitó Burgundy mientras el encuentro seguía siendo transmitido por la televisión del barco. No tenía nada qué hacer hasta llegar al siguiente puerto, así que tenía mucho tiempo para admitir que estaba en un error.

 **…**

Mientras un Charjabug tarareaba debajo de una cazuela que su novio y su Pansage estaban sazonando y batiendo en su residencia de vacaciones en Alola, una rubia alta con un Emolga dormido en su regazo observaba la batalla con asombro.

\- Tienen Pikachus en Alola, ¿verdad? – preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Para eso era el internet.

Aunque cuando la cámara enfocó la cara del entrenador, no pudo evitar tocarse la cara, en las marcas que tenía en sus mejillas. Iguales a las de este chico, y a ese patán Guardián. Qué raro.

 **…**

Mirando en una pantalla que había en la entrada del aeropuerto, Janine frunció el cejo. Pronto estaría viendo a ese muchacho, lo sospechaba. Tenía que estar preparada para su desafío.

 **…**

En su escondite robado, Belladonna celebraba escandalosamente, Aurora tenía una expresión de asombro en la cara, Evanna se había quedado dormida, y Vedia simplemente comía sus palomitas en silencio, aunque con los ojos fijos en la pantalla LCD.

 **…**

\- Parece que lo estaré viendo un día no muy lejano… – Brock se quedó viendo a su prometida fijamente, sorprendido de esa declaración.

\- ¿Qué más puedo decir, querida? Scott sabe elegirlos igual como tú sabes elegir a tus…

\- Di esa palabra y te pateo. – interrumpió Forrest a su hermano mayor antes que pudiera sacar más juegos de palabras.

 **…**

\- Este año en la Liga va a ser muy interesante. – musitó cierto escritor de novelas, mientras su Swampert roncaba detrás de él, y un Chesnaught con una espesa barba asentía estando de acuerdo.

 **…**

\- Ese chico es bueno, ¿no te parece, hermana? – preguntó una chica castaña vestida de camarera a otra que se le parecía mucho.

\- Sí, lo es. De hecho, he escuchado que habrá muchos entrenadores prometedores este año. ¿Tú has oído algo al respecto?

Las dos doncellas estaban dirigiéndose a su única clienta a esta hora fuera del pico, que sorbía tranquilamente una taza de chocolate caliente luego de comerse varias rebanadas de pastel. La mujer se quitó la taza de los labios para hablar.

\- Bastante, de hecho. – Sabrina sonrió, divertida ante el hecho de que ninguna de estas dos chicas conocía su identidad. – Me han dicho que este será un año verdaderamente remarcable. Una generación de milagros, o eso dicen los eruditos, y usualmente tienen razón.

Y no solo en las batallas, ya había visto a estas dos (Rhoda y Rhonda) en la mente del chico, también conocido como Ash Ketchum, y había estado debatiéndose de cuál de ellas, si no era que ambas o a ninguna de las dos, tendría que remover. Sin embargo, aparentemente un chico y su Pikachu llamado Sparky había venido y les ayudó a arreglar su acto.

El muchacho, Ritchie, las ayudó a que mejoraran, era la segunda vez que le ocurría esto. El mismo entrenador había convencido a un ladronzuelo de poca monta llamado Keith de hacer algo bueno con su vida, y ahora había derrotado a dos líderes de gimnasio de clase intermedia y estaba entrenando para desafiar después a Erika. El chico había salvado sus vidas, y ella había tenido que pagar por esta comida.

Qué suerte para ella que Seymour llevaba dinero encima cuando lo removió. La comida de aquí estaba bien presentada y tenía buen gusto; realmente valía su precio.

 **…**

La traducción exacta de lo que el Teniente Surge estaba gritando con tanta emoción no se podría distinguir fuera de algunos estadios deportivos. Pero era definitivamente positiva. Las emisiones de sonido en estadios eran muy diferentes cuando eran negativas.

Él había aprendido ambas de la abuelita Surge, la actual campeona de pulsos en Aldea Agate, e invicta durante veinte años.

 **…**

Un hombre gigantesco de pelo largo y gris se veía listo para comentar sobre este movimiento, con los ojos brillándole de excitación.

\- Cariño, no. Lo que vas a hacer será agregar más vetos de torneos a tu récord. – lo regañó cariñosamente su esposa. – Y además, ¿acaso tienes un movimiento tipo Eléctrico para hacer eso?

\- Tengo un Salamence. Puedo volar a varios de esa manera. – Su esposa frunció el ceño. – Y por cierto… ¿será idea mía o…?

\- Sí, esos chicos se parecen un poco a Ritchie. Solo que tienen cabello oscuro. Es un poco extraño.

\- También tienen nombres muy extraños. ¿Quién le pone a su hijo "Ash" o "Red"?

\- Quizás el mismo tipo de persona que te puso a ti Silver, cariño.

El hombre pareció un poco irritado, pero no se le ocurrió una forma de refutarle que Silver era un mejor nombre que Ash o Red.

 **…**

En la cima de una montaña kalosiana, Vermell se rascaba la barbilla pensativo, mientras la transmisión por internet continuaba transmitiendo el encuentro.

 **…**

Hala alargó la mano para agarrarle palomitas a Tapu Koko. Sorprendentemente no jaló el tazón fuera de su alcance mientras veían las piedras cayendo. Tal vez Tapu Koko no se iba a quedar sin su cerveza de raíz después de todo. También tendría que pagar el envío, y conociendo a Tapu Koko seguro no querría que fuera el barato.

Lo de un "envío expreso cortesía de un Tapu" había sido una broma que alguien dijo una vez en un programa de entrevistas en el horario estelar. Y ya que el anfitrión no se despertó para encontrarse un Bruxish en su retrete probablemente fuese apropiado.

Quizás Tapu Koko querría acompañarlo a la oficina postal. Probablemente ayudaría a reducirle el costo. Después de todo, ¿quién querría cargarle un envío a Tapu Koko?

 **…**

\- Qué locura. – dijo una joven entrenadora, con un Growlithe sujeto de su muñeca con una correa y con un par de gafas oscuras cubriéndole los ojos. Eso era todo lo que podía decir a la descripción que acaban de darle. Pensar que alguien pudiera haber hecho eso en batalla.

\- Sin duda. – dijo Alex Davis estando de acuerdo, sentado al frente de ella en la mesa y viendo la pantalla.

 **…**

Todavía recuperándose de lo que no estaba seguro de si era una resaca o una mala caída, Dan notó lo que estaba viendo en el Centro Pokémon de Saffron. Este chico Ash iba seguro a estar en la Liga Índigo, y sería alguien de quien tenía que cuidarse.

Ya podía verlos a ambos enfrentándose en el Top 16. Eso iba a doler. Que el cielo quisiera que fuese el problema de alguien más.

 **…**

\- … Mi sentido de disturbios me está alertando. – susurró un policía mientras se ponía de pie a regañadientes, quitándose de encima a los dos Meowths negros durmientes en el proceso.

Los gatos lo vieron con fastidio, pero él los ignoró. Probablemente se vengarían después, y por eso era que no tenía cortinas en la casa después de todo.

\- Este va a ser un fastidio de los grandes. Bueno, bien puedo empezar a desempolvar el equipamiento para estas ocasiones.

\- ¡Per! – Un Persian de color similar con una cabeza masiva y redonda maulló con fuerza, señalando al televisor antes de que pudiera averiguar donde había dejado su casco a prueba de garrotes (mayormente los la 'au palau).

\- ¿Qué? – se quejó el hombre mientras el gato señalaba al chico en el televisor. Lo miró por un momento. – Sí, se parece un poco a Balaur, ¿no? Seguro no es nada.

Para empezar, la similitud quedaba opacada porque el chico no tenía cicatrices y estaba sonriendo. Balaur nunca sonreía. Además, apenas había logrado arrestar al sujeto hacía unos veinte años solo porque le dio un aviso un local donde se practicaban vasectomías. El tipo solo había escapado hacía doce años de todos modos, así que era imposible que fuese hijo suyo a menos que hubiera algo totalmente sin sentido involucrado.

Aun así, era extraño que el niño se viera como Balaur, ¿un sobrino tal vez? Bueno, eso no podía importarle menos, su sentido de los disturbios le decía que algo iba a suceder y alguien tenía que salvar a los chicos. El árbol familiar de Balaur no era su problema.

 **…**

Giovanni asintió antes de cambiar el canal. La pausa comercial ya casi terminaba en este punto. Su decisión, a pesar de que se estaba jugándola en el hecho de que se cruzara con personal no crucial, estaba probando ser fructífera. Todo lo que quedaba era la pregunta de inspiración.

 **…**

De vuelta en el estadio, Ash tenía una batalla por ganar. La tierra finalmente había dejado de caer Mudsdale todavía seguía de pie. Temblando horriblemente, golpeado por todas partes, y con pedazos de piedra por todo el pelaje como chichones grises, pero de pie. Sin embargo, el aura protectora no se había vuelto tan grande como Ash creyó que se volvería después de todos esos golpes. ¿Tendría un límite? Si ese era el caso, tal vez la solución más sencilla sería la mejor.

\- ¡Pikachu, vamos a ganar esto! ¡Una última Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡Pika! _¡De acuerdo!_

En una luz brillante, la Cola de Hierro volvió a manifestarse, y Pikachu se lanzó a la carga contra el apenas de pie Mudsdale, cuya entrenadora se sacudió el estupor que resultó de casi ser golpeada por el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Poder Equino! – declaró Lilo mientras los cascos de Mudsdale brillaban y la poderosa bestia se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, pero iba más lento que antes. Y ellos todavía tenían un as para utilizar.

\- ¡Usa también Ataque Rápido!

Rayas blancas se manifestaron junto con la capa de la cola de Hierro. Pikachu ahora iba mucho más rápido hacia Mudsdale, que dejó caer el ataque de sus cascos con la fuerza de varias aplanadoras. Momentos después, Pikachu ya lo había pasado de largo, para el horror de la entrenadora.

Pikachu terminó su ataque detrás de Mudsdale, tomando un profundo y cansado respiro después de que todo estaba dicho y hecho enfrente de una conmocionada Lilo. Se formó una grieta en el aura mientras disminuía un poco, el efecto adicional de Cola de Hierro. El aura se desvaneció por completo cuando la grieta desapareció y Mudsdale colapsó con un golpe seco. La arena se llenó de un silencio sepulcral por un momento, luego dos, tres…

\- ¡Mudsdale ya no puede continuar! ¡Los ganadores de este encuentro son Ash y Red en una victoria totalmente inesperada!

Y como un volcán en erupción, el estadio estalló en una multitud de gritos de emoción, asombro, y hasta algunas maldiciones. Mientras los vítores resonaban por la sorpresiva victoria, Paul se marchó, sin inmutar su cara.

No era que no tuviese ningún pensamiento sobre esta batalla. Ketchum había manejado la situación mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, y Red también se había desempeñado bien hasta que la alolana hizo esa… cosa. Había dejado su Pokédex en su cuarto de hotel así que no le dijo nada. Se lo preguntaría después en un lugar donde la gente no pudiera oír a la abominación. Si Lilo hubiera ganado, habría estudiado a los Pokémon alolanos también, pero ahora estaba fuera, así que no tenía que averiguar qué diablos hizo con esas ridículas poses. Dejando de lado la "Magical Girl Lyrical Lilo"…

Una victoria más y estaría peleando contra ellos en la final. Sería difícil, pero podía ganar. Esta batalla le había mostrado la debilidad de Red. No era bueno para manejar factores inesperados. Era un erudito en crecimiento con lo que conocía, pero las cosas nuevas siempre lo sacaban de foco. Tenía un Pokémon que sabía que Red no tendría idea de cómo combatir. Una debilidad que solo podría explotar una vez, pero era hora de utilizarla. Necesitaría algo diferente para la Liga, pero la Zona Safari se lo proveería.

En cuanto a Ketchum, por todas las técnicas que tenía, el poder podía frenarlo en seco. Su mejor Pokémon sería suficiente allí. El de su compañero le serviría perfecto como carne de cañón. Aunque esa batalla solo había hecho que se siguiera haciendo la misma pregunta. ¿Para qué seguir molestándose con Raichu?

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

\- ¡Red!

La puerta de su habitación rechinó al abrirse, revelando una rendija de luz en el cuarto oscuro, y la cabeza de Yellow asomándose. Tras un momento de ver donde estaba y de espiarlo en la oscuridad contra la pared junto a la mesita de la cama que usaban, volvió a hablar. Ahí fue donde él notó que no llevaba su sombrero.

\- Ash y sus amigas van a ir a comer antes de la batalla de Misty e Iris. Ash dijo que también quiere que vengas, creo que es su manera de romper el hielo. Parecía estarlo pensando desde hace rato.

\- No tengo hambre. – Yellow claramente trataba de hacer que él y Ash se hablaran. Y no era muy efectivo.

\- Mentiroso. Siempre tenemos hambre.

\- Aquí tengo galletas. – dijo él. Galletas de buena calidad, y un buen trozo de queso con una jarra de leche.

\- ¿Sigues molesto por la batalla? Red… si lo estás esta no es la manera de lidiar con ello. – declaró empáticamente Yellow. – Los dos tuvieron problemas porque no estaban trabajando en sincronía y se pisaban los dedos uno al otro. Un buen sándwich resolverá eso mejor que quedarte deprimido.

\- Ese no es el problema. – declaró Red mientras Yellow sacudía la cabeza.

\- Desde donde yo estaba sentada, sí era el problema. No estoy diciendo que tienes que ponerte a pensar como Ash, u obligarlo a que piense como tú. Honestamente estoy de tu lado aquí. Creo que estabas en lo correcto en la discusión. Los dos solo necesitan trabajar juntos para la batalla final de mañana. – Él solo le respondió con su silencio. – O puedes quedarte aquí sentado en vez de construir puentes de queso y rollos. Con suerte estarás pensando en una forma de ganar por tu cuenta.

Y con estas palabras, Yellow se marchó, y la rendija de luz desapareció volviendo a dejar el cuarto en total oscuridad.

- _"¿Acaso todos son iguales en el ring? No. Estás en lo correcto: hay personas que son mucho más fuertes, más rápidas y más resistentes que yo."_

Podía escuchar su voz. La voz de su madre. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía verla; sentir su mano sobre su hombro como en los viejos días. Él recordaba haberle dicho que no era justo que tuviera que pelear con personas así, y sus palabras se le habían quedado grabadas.

- _"Lo que lo hace justo, Red, es que nadie es igual a nadie. Todos somos diferentes. Tenemos algo que nos hace especiales. Podemos ser más fuertes, o más rápidos, o ser como yo, que me rehúso a caer. Siempre es justo, mientras demos todo lo que tenemos. Cuando das todo lo que tienes, y tu oponente hace lo mismo, la derrota siempre será justa. Es cuando alguien noquea a otro sin darlo todo que no es justo."_

Él había dado todo lo que tenía en esa pelea, incluso con la falta de información y la mala suerte con esa parálisis. Al igual que Lilo y su compañero. Ash no lo había hecho, y aun así se llevó toda la pelea. Había ido desde Pueblo Paleta hasta Fuchsia, y muy rara vez había dado todo lo que tenía. Pewter, Vermillion, Celadon, este torneo: había derrotado a todos sus oponentes sin luchar a todo su potencial. De lo que había escuchado, sonaba a que la única vez que peleó contra un oponente con toda su fuerza había sido por accidente.

Ash se andaba por ahí diciendo que todo mundo era indigno de su habilidad total. Él, Lilo, Brock, Surge, Solidad, A.J, aquel tipo pelimorado llamado James… ninguno de ellos valía su tiempo. Él solo le ganó a Ash porque Ash decidió que él no valía para darle todo lo que tenía. La entrenadora que lo habría vencido legítimamente si su primera pelea no hubiera sido interrumpida, y que peleó con todo el poder de su región, con un Pokémon tan poderoso que un Pikachu no debería haber sido capaz de derrotarlo sin usar Lazo de Hierba, no valía para que él diera todo lo que tenía.

Y eso era lo que le molestaba a Red. Con todo y que su colega entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, Gary, se ponía un aire de superioridad y arrogancia al inicio de sus batallas, al final era Ash quien era mucho más arrogante de lo que Gary jamás podría aspirar a ser.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Gary trató de no mirar a Paul, en lugar de eso enfocándose en las dos chicas contra las que se iban a enfrentar. De lo que había podido ver, ellas estaban viajando con Ash. Gary no tenía idea del por qué o cuál propósito tendría con eso, y además había notado a otra chica de cabello color lavanda con ellos bastante a menudo. ¿Así que Ash ahora estaba viajando con tres chicas? Aunque le agradaba saber que ya no se le ocurría pensar en su hermana mayor, la idea de que Ash tuviese su propio grupo de porristas o animadoras se le hacía… extraña. ¿Sería acaso que el no darse cuenta de la atracción de Serena durante el campamento se le había dado la vuelta con intereses o algo así? Sería todavía más extraño si Ash anduviera montado en un deportivo rojo más caro que lo que valía su casa. Lo de ser porristas, había escuchado a Paul llamarlas así sarcásticamente. A Gary no le parecía. La más alta definitivamente no tenía aspecto de porrista. Él sabía cómo luciría una, y esa morena tenía más aspecto de un miembro del club de atletismo. La otra… bueno, tal vez más cerca, pero seguía sin ser del todo material para porrista.

Aunque no sabía nada de la chica silenciosa (aunque juraría que la vio hacer lo que parecía entrenamiento con Ash, así que debía tener alguna habilidad), ya tenía una idea con las otras dos. La chica de piel morena era originaria de Unova y se llamaba Iris. Como tal, tenía Pokemon que él no conocía, aunque no parecían ser muchos. La pelinaranja era una chica local llamada Misty, que se especializaba en Pokemon de tipo Agua. ¿Una aspirante al Gimnasio Cerulean tal vez?

De cualquier modo, sus observaciones lo dejaban con varias opciones de Pokémon para utilizar hoy, pero francamente todo dependería de lo que enviaría Paul. Él no era exactamente muy comunicativo con sus decisiones, y eso era realmente frustrante. Seguro en este punto su abuelo ya conseguiría lo que quería sin importar el resultado, ¿pero valdría la pena seguir lidiando con Paul?

\- ¡Raichu, prepárate para la batalla! – Gary sintió una de sus cejas levantarse al ver que Paul dejaba salir a su Raichu. La misma de una batalla anterior, de lo que podía ver.

Sí sabía que la mayoría de la gente rotaba a sus Pokemon, ¿verdad? Eso era… estúpido. Incluso Ash en sus momentos más estúpidos se daría cuenta al ver la batalla, o preguntar por ahí, revelando lo que podía esperar.

\- ¡Excadrill, vamos!

También el hecho de que uno de los pocos Pokémon de la chica unovana era tipo Tierra, y tenía como compañera a una entrenadora de tipo Agua. Incluso Ash en sus momentos más estúpidos, y sin haber dormido tal vez, lo habría visto venir. Magneton quedaba fuera con un tipo Tierra en el campo, así que necesitaría un Pokémon que pudiese manejar a Excadrill y a los de tipo Agua de la otra. Tal vez podía darle a la chica unovana una cucharada de su propia medicina mientras lo hacía. Sí, eso podría funcionar.

\- ¡Porygon, yo te elijo!

En un estallido de luz apareció una visión extraña. Parecía una pintura estilo cubista, y con los colores de un móvil de recién nacidos en un hospital; flotando frente a ellos se encontraba la viva contradicción de realidad y realidad virtual conocida como Porygon. Una recompensa por conseguirle un Ditto a un científico llamado Dr. Akihabara. Él ya tenía su propio Ditto, así que no le resultó un problema atrapar otro para un hombre de ciencia.

Iris se quedó viendo al Porygon, incrédula y confusa, como tratando de descubrir lo que se suponía que fuese. El Excadrill ladeó su cabeza, pero fuera de eso no se veía intimidado o asustado.

\- ¡Poliwrath!

Gary vio que su truco se vio equilibrado con la liberación de un tipo Agua-Luchador, que posó flexionando sus músculos frente a ellos amenazadoramente. Bueno, tal vez Paul pudiera manejar ese problema. De nuevo, por la forma en como estaba actuando Paul, tendría suerte si esta pelea no terminaba recreando lo que hizo Ash con Red más temprano. ¿Podría intentar emular lo que Ash hizo con el campo si era necesario? Tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Usa Garra de Metal con ese Porygon! – Aunque la orden se le distorsionó un poco al decir Porygon, Iris logró que llegara a los oídos del topo de metal, y sus garras se potenciaron con fuerza metálica.

\- ¡Contraataca con Conversión! – Gary admitía que le tomó tiempo descubrir cómo utilizar a Porygon, pero valía la pena con este pequeño truco.

Porygon brilló mientras hacía un cambio molecular justo cuando la Garra de Metal lo golpeó, resonando por toda la arena como un martillo neumático golpeando un bloque de hierro. Iris se quedó confundida de ver lo que acababa de pasar, justo cuando Raichu emergía debajo de la tierra detrás de Excadrill. ¿En qué momento Paul le hizo utilizar Excavar? ¿Había logrado aquel truco que el Teniente Surge hacía con sus órdenes o algo así, o acaso era bueno para susurrar sin ser escuchado? Pero antes de que Raichu pudiera usar la sorpresa, un par de manos blancas enguantadas agarraron a la ratona por la cintura. Poliwrath había saltado para interceptarla en el aire.

\- ¡Movimiento Sísmico! – Y con ese llamado, Poliwrath giró en el aire por un momento antes de arrojar a Raichu al suelo con un duro batacazo.

\- Ya estamos viendo un mejor trabajo de equipo en ambos lados que…

De su lado eso no era trabajo de equipo; solo era Paul y sus órdenes trabajando juntos. Nada de lo que acababa de pasar había sido planeado. Mientras Raichu se esforzaba por volverse a levantar después de aquel golpe, Gary continuó, notando discretamente la desaprobación de Paul. ¿Por qué exactamente, por aquel Movimiento Sísmico?

\- ¡Dispara un Rayo Cargado!

Un rayo de electricidad salió desde la nariz de Porygon hacia Poliwrath, pero Excadrill saltó para interceptar el ataque sin que le dijeran nada antes que hiciera contacto. Gary no estaba seguro si eso era buen o mal entrenamiento. Le preguntaría a su abuelo al respecto después de la batalla.

\- ¡Demolición!

\- ¡Puño Dinámico!

Poliwrath y Raichu colisionaron sus ataques tipo Luchador puño contra puño detrás de Excadrill, obscureciendo la vista de Iris.

\- ¡Taladrador! – ordenó la morena. Taladradora, diablos. Conversión estaba en efecto para un ataque tipo Acero. Eso iba a doler, y mucho.

\- ¡Rápido, usa Con…! – Demasiado tarde, el Taladrador golpeó demasiado rápido. Antes de que Porygon pudiese procesar su orden, Excadrill ya se había convertido en un misil giratorio y se lanzó contra él. Sus patas triangulares (o como fuera que se llamaran desde un ángulo tridimensional) se echaron a rodar como ruedan mientras Porygon salía disparado tras recibir el impacto del golpe superefectivo. Porygon se enderezó momentos después de golpear la pared, fijando la mirada en Excadrill saliendo de su modo invencible.

\- ¡Bola de Sombra!

\- ¡Garra de Metal!

Porygon disparó la esfera fantasmal contra Excadrill, que la cortó en tiritas. La neblina oscura que se quedó pegada de las garras no se veía nada mal, y Gary estaba seguro que su hermana estaría tomando notas de esto. O al menos sujetando uno de esos números que usaban los jueces en los concursos. Recordó que le enviaron un juego completo de esos como regalo navideño de broma el año pasado.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – gritó Paul. Excadrill parecía listo para interceptar, y por mucho que Gary preferiría no ayudar a Paul…

\- ¡Bola de Sombra! – Un segundo ataque de oscuridad salió contra Excadrill, impactándolo en un costado y tirándolo al suelo, justo cuando la electricidad empezaba a volar.

\- ¡Disparo de Lodo, y después Rayo Burbuja contra los dos!

Apuntando un guante brillante hacia el ataque eléctrico, Poliwrath disparó una docena de balas energía de color marrón en el camino del ataque eléctrico. Una vez más volvieron a cancelarse uno al otro, y el segundo guante de Poliwrath empezó a brillar mientras apuntaba a cada oponente con una de sus manos. Desde los dedos salieron ráfagas de burbujas a ambas direcciones. El ataque golpeó a Raichu en un torrente de explosiones, aunque Porygon flotó fuera del camino. Excadrill permaneció en el suelo durante toda la duración del ataque; Gary lo atrapó tratando de volver a levantarse en el momento en que inició. Paul gruñó al recibir el golpe. Al cesar la ráfaga, Raichu se tambaleó un poco, pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Paul. Poliwrath retrocedió en cuanto una mancha blanca lo golpeó en el pecho. – ¡Ahora, Atactrueno a corta distancia!

\- ¡Intercéptalo!

Raichu estuvo a punto de brillar en amarillo, Gary podía ver los músculos tensándose desde donde estaba. Sin embargo, un brazo con una garra la agarró de la cola y la arrojó lejos. Gary dudaba que eso fuese un ataque de Arrojar, no parecía correcto.

\- ¡Tri-Ataque!

Sin importar lo que fuera, un triángulo con brillo rojo, amarillo y azul en patrones intermitentes salió disparado desde Porygon. Dicho triángulo golpeó a Excadrill, volándolo igual que a Raichu, que se estrelló contra el extremo de la arena con un golpe seco antes de desplomarse, al igual que Excadrill. Sin embargo, este último logró aterrizar de pie y volver a mirarlo desafiante, mientras que Raichu golpeó el suelo y ahí se quedó.

\- ¡Raichu es incapaz de continuar!

Excadrill entonces de pronto estalló en llamas y también colapsó. El efecto adicional potencial del Tri-Ataque era una de tres condiciones de estado. Era la primera vez que Gary veía que causaba una quemadura.

\- ¡Y justo cuando creíamos que nuestro equipo de lindas señoritas estaba a punto de tomar la ventaja en esta pelea, una quemadura iguala el marcador! ¡Esto es real, amigos!

Gary observó a Paul e Iris retornar a sus Pokémon caídos. Iris claramente se sentía molesta de que su Pokémon había sido derrotado, pero aun así parecía orgullosa. Murmuró algo mientras sostenía la bola de Excadrill, tal vez un "gracias", y volvió a ver a Porygon con una mezcla de intranquilidad e incertidumbre. Podía ver por qué ella y Ash se llevaban bien: él reaccionaría de la misma manera ante una derrota. Y también se vería igual de confundido con un Porygon, había escuchado de su abuelo que los Porygons eran un punto débil en su examen de hacía tantos meses atrás. Paul, por otra parte, miró con rabia la bola donde estaba su Raichu.

\- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. – dijo abruptamente. ¿Eso era todo para qué? ¿El encuentro? Eso sonaba como algo que Paul diría. Aunque algo no parecía estar del todo bien con eso. De cualquier manera…

\- ¡Rayo Burbuja! – ordenó Misty rápidamente, y entonces una ráfaga doble de burbujas salió disparada hacia Porygon.

\- ¡Rayo Cargado! – El chorro eléctrico atravesó las burbujas, reventando una gran cantidad de ellas antes de disiparse. Porygon tuvo que evitar los remanentes de la ráfaga.

\- ¡Disparo de Lodo! – Y a esto le siguió un chorro de tierra. Era muy extraño que Poliwrath no se lanzara atacar de cerca.

\- ¡Bola de Sombra! – ordenó Gary.

¿Acaso Misty se andaba con cautela a causa de Conversión? No era una técnica muy común, así que tal vez la estaba confundiendo. La esfera de energía oscura y el lodo colisionaron en una explosión, oscureciendo la visión entre ambos. Porygon pitó nerviosamente mientras Gary de pronto tenía una sospecha algo maliciosa.

\- ¡Puño Dinámico! – Y ahí estaba. Hora de cubrirse para evitar el golpe.

\- ¡Conversión, rápido! – Un Puño Dinámico superefectivo era algo que había que evitar, solo por si acaso. Podía pedirle que esquivara en cuanto Porygon pudiese sentir donde estaba Poliwrath. La forma de Porygon empezó a brillar justo cuando Poliwrath le llegó cerca, con su puño brillando y listo para impactar. Demasiado cerca para evadir. Maldición, ¿habría suficiente tiempo para cambiar de tipo?

Independientemente de eso, había otro problema. Puño Dinámico dejaría confusión a menos que Porygon tuviese una habilidad anti-confusión (su Pokédex no estaba seguro de qué clase de habilidades tendría Porygon), y eso decidiría todo. Bueno, Ashy-boy tendría el encuentro más casual en un torneo en toda la historia el día de mañana, eso parecía.

Y entonces, Porygon soltó un grito agudo, como si se le activara una app de determinación, y el brillo a su alrededor cambió un poco. El puño de Poliwrath dio en el blanco, pero atravesó a Porygon como si no estuviera ahí.

\- ¡Poli!

\- ¡¿Eh!? – dijo Gary al mismo tiempo que Misty e Iris. Paul ni siquiera reaccionó, eso sería demasiado para él, o simplemente Paul no hacía cosas que la gente normal hacía.

 **\- INTERESANTE. PORYGON PARECE HABER MEJORADO LA CONVERSIÓN BASE Y LA HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA VERSIÓN MAESTRA DE CONVERSIÓN 2. UNA CONVERSIÓN 2 CAMBIA EL TIPO CONTRA UNO QUE ES BUENO COMBATIENDO AL ENEMIGO EN CUESTIÓN COMPARADO CON EL TIPO ANTERIOR UTILIZADO. PORYGON PARECE HABERSE CONVERTIDO AL TIPO FANTASMA.**

¿Conque Conversión 2? Bueno, tal parecía que la Dama de la Suerte estaba de su lado el día de hoy. Tal vez Porygon acababa de volverse mucho más fuerte. Tal vez todo lo que trabajó con Porygon antes de venir aquí valdría la pena. Sin importar la razón, ahora tenía una abertura.

\- "Lo siento, Ash, pero parece que te perderás de esa final relajada con tus amiguitas. Cortesía de Gary Oak." - pensó. – ¡Ráfaga de Rayo Cargado, adelante!

Y Porygon, todavía con la mano de Poliwrath en su interior, disparó un rayo de electricidad, golpeando a Poliwrath en todo el pecho. Fue solo el primero de muchos, disparándolos uno tras otro como una ráfaga de rayos láser que ocasionalmente se volvían más fuertes. Gary alcanzó a ver por lo menos tres incrementos de poder en los Rayos Cargados durante el asalto. Poliwrath salió volando alejándose de Porygon con cada golpe, y colapsó después del sexto disparo.

\- ¡No! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Poliwrath ya no puede continuar! ¡Los ganadores son Gary y Paul!

\- ¡Y qué gran regreso! ¡Porygon le dio la vuelta al encuentro con pura determinación!

Mientras la multitud que ovacionaba a Porygon se volvía hacia Gary, este hizo algo que no hacía a menudo. Él no era Ash después de todo. Pero en este caso, aunque significara una pelea más al lado de Paul, estaba demasiado orgulloso que tenía que hacerlo solo por esta vez. Corrió hacia Porygon para darle al Pokémon digital un fuerte y alegre abrazo.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Realmente era una lástima que Misty e Iris hubieran perdido, pero no parecieron tomarlo tan mal. Tal vez fuera porque no fue Paul quien les ganó, o tal vez porque las palabras que Ash les dijo en Lavender todavía seguían allí, o quizás la ausencia de un Clefairy chiflado que le pudiera causar daño mental a Axew. Como fuera, solo le quedaba una batalla más, y con ello tenía que ponerse a pensar. Y ponerse a pensar requería irse a caminar al borde del bosque donde nadie pudiera oírlo.

\- Y bien, compañero, ¿crees que debería usar ahora a Servine? No creo que Gary sepa de ella, y si tiene a su Blastoise…

 _\- ¿Y qué tal si tiene algo más? ¿Crees que tenga a Nidoking ahora?_ – preguntó Pikachu. Buen punto. Si usaba a Nidoking, Servine no sería una buena oponente.

\- Entonces, tal vez Squirtle…

 _\- Squirtle, o tal vez Krabby si quiere intentarlo._

\- Pero por supuesto está Paul. No hemos visto a Grotle en todo este torneo, o tal vez ya sea Torterra a estas alturas. Diablos, desearía no haber utilizado ya a Charizard…

 _\- Nadie dice que no puedes utilizarlo de nuevo._

\- Pero si Paul va primero, podrían ser Torterra y Blastoise contra Charizard. – Eso dolería, y mucho. Y probablemente los obligaría a meterse por la fuerza en la Zona Safari.

 _\- También está Red, ¿lo olvidaste?_ – le recordó Pikachu a Ash. – _No tiene que ser una batalla de dos contra uno. Tal vez ese Pikachu suyo pueda encargarse de Blastoise y Charizard de Torterra._

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. – murmuró Ash con amargura. Pikachu gruñó algo. Aparentemente en el idioma humano, si llevabas una rama de olivo (en vez de una rama de roble o de sauce por alguna razón) y la rechazaban, eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

Los arbustos frente a ellos comenzaron a moverse, causaron que el entrenador y Pokemon se tensaran. Podría ser algo peligroso.

 **\- UN POKÉMON. CAPTÚRALO PARA ANÁLISIS.** – insistió el Pokédex. Antes que Ash pudiese refutarle la petición, los arbustos se apartaron, revelando al Pokémon en cuestión.

\- Rai. – Era una Raichu, aunque bastante golpeada.

Pikachu corrió junto a ella y comenzó a olfatearla con interés. Los ojos de Raichu brillaron con intranquilidad, y parecía lista para salir huyendo. Si el que Pikachu la olfateara la mantuvo allí, Ash esperaba que fuese por razones amigables y nada indecente ni mucho menos.

\- **EL POKÉMON ES UN RAICHU. RAICHU ES…** – El Pokédex le dio un montón de información que Ash ya conocía, así que la ignoró y se acercó a la Raichu. Estaba llena de golpes y moratones, como si acabara de tener una pelea. La cola la identificó como una hembra por lo que le dijo el Pokédex y lo que vio con la Raichu de Paul. – **ESTA RAICHU ES HEMBRA Y RECIENTEMENTE FUE LIBERADA. DETECTO RADIACIÓN DE POKÉBOLA EN ELLA.**

Esto captó la atención de Ash. Una Raichu recientemente liberada, golpeada como si acabara de pelear y además era hembra…

 **\- LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE ESTA RAICHU SON ATAQUE RÁPIDO, ATACTRUENO, EXCAVAR Y DEMOLICIÓN.**

\- ¡Pikapi! _¡Esta es la Raichu de Paul, Ash!_ – Pikachu y el Pokédex dieron su información al mismo tiempo, confirmando lo que Ash ya se presentía. Paul había liberado a su Raichu.

\- Esta fue la Raichu que Paul utilizó, ¿verdad?

La pregunta le llegó por detrás. Ash no tuvo que mirar atrás para saber que era Red, y su propio Pikachu se acercó para olfatear a la ahora todavía más aterrada Raichu. Parecía estar lista para huir en cualquier momento, pero el dolor de sus heridas se lo impidió.

\- Sí… – replicó Ash secamente.

\- Escuché lo que dijo el Pokédex. Liberó a su Raichu, y aparentemente sin curarla. ¿Por qué? – Red sonaba genuinamente curioso.

\- Así es Paul. Libera a los Pokémon que no cumplen sus expectativas, o si no conocen los movimientos que él quiere. – explicó Ash. Red frunció el cejo al oír esto.

\- Aquí entre nos, puedo entender algo de eso. Si te encuentras con dos Rattatas, y uno de ellos conociera el ataque Rueda de Fuego, sin duda capturarías a ese por encima del otro. Pero liberarlos por eso, en vez de simplemente elegir no capturarlos… eso no puedo entenderlo. – musitó Red, con cierta pasión lentamente llenando su voz mientras hablaba. – Si capturas a un Pokémon que no quiere pelear, puedes liberarlo por acuerdo mutuo. Tal vez intercambiarlo con un coordinador, o dárselo a una persona que no lo ponga a pelear pero necesite un Pidgey mensajero o algo. Yo ya lo hice: un Pidgey que capturé en el Bosque Viridian que no le gustaba pelear ahora trabaja enviando mensajes a las cabañas remotas en un resort de esquí.

\- Rai… – susurró la Raichu débilmente. Pikachu escuchó pacientemente antes de volverse hacia Ash.

\- Pikapika. _Raichu es así. Ella nunca quiso pelear, pero Paul nunca captó el mensaje._

\- ¿Nunca quisiste pelear? – le preguntó Ash a Raichu, que asintió con tristeza.

\- ¿Puedes entender a tu Pikachu? ¿Tienes dos bloodlines, igual que Yellow y yo? – observó Red. – ¿Acaso tienes Corazón Eléctrico? Yo no puedo entender a ninguno de ellos, soy de tipo especie.

\- No es eso. – Ash no quiso elaborar más, y entonces Raichu se tensó de dolor otra vez.

 **\- TAL VEZ EN ESTE MOMENTO SEA CONVENIENTE UTILIZAR EL PROGRAMA DE DUPLICACIÓN DE BOLAS SANADORAS. DUDO MUCHO QUE RAICHU PUEDA SER LLEVADA AL CENTRO POKÉMON SIN RIESGO DE QUE SUS HERIDAS EMPEOREN.** – sugirió el Pokédex en un raro tono que sonaba muy profesional. Ash asintió mientras se sacaba su mochila y empezaba a registrarla en busca de una Bola Sanadora.

\- Raichu… yo también soy un entrenador Pokémon. Aunque no quieras pelear, sigues siendo un buen Pokémon. Tal vez no esté de acuerdo con Paul, pero te he visto pelear. Eres fuerte. La gente se dará cuenta de eso y probablemente querrán capturarte de nuevo. Quizás no se den cuenta de que no quieres pelear, o no les importe. Los Pokémon que yo atrapo se quedan con el Profesor Oak cuando no los estoy utilizando. Es un lugar maravilloso, con campos abiertos, agua fresca y toda la comida que quieras. También es un lugar muy seguro, y si te quedas ahí, especialmente con una Pokébola, nunca más tendrás que preocuparte de que te capturen.

Raichu miró a Ash con una mezcla de interés y nerviosismo, mientras Ash se ponía su guante H.O.P.E, seguido de una de sus dos Bolas Sanadoras restantes. El guante brilló con un color que nunca antes había visto, y la Bola Sanadora saltó fuera, dejando tras de sí una imagen translúcida que rápidamente se solidificó en una nueva Bola Sanadora. El Pikachu de Red miró esto con una ceja levantada, pero no mostró más reacción aparte de eso.

\- Esta bola puede sanarte, y te enviará allí. Si aceptas, no te obligaré a que pelees. Lo que decidas hacer allá dependerá solo de ti. – le dijo Ash sosteniendo la nueva Bola Sanadora frente a él.

Raichu la olfateó, con los ojos ensanchados y nerviosos, hasta que finalmente se inclinó hacia adelante. Su frente tocó la bola, activándola, siendo absorbida en un estallido de luz. La bola aterrizó entre los dos Pikachus y se sacudió ligeramente. Ash dudaba que fuese a abrirse.

\- Vamos a derrotar a Paul. – El repentino comentario de Red atrajo la atención de Ash y los dos Pikachus. – Gary no será ningún problema, pero no pienso permitir que Paul gane este torneo. Ketchum, sigo creyendo que eres un tonto por no utilizar toda tu fuerza, y que no tienes respeto por tus oponentes, pero eso no es nada comparado con Paul. No me interesa que sea un imbécil antisocial, pero sus acciones cruzaron una línea muy seria. Dime todo lo que sepas de él, y hagamos planes para darle una seria paliza.

La comisura de los labios de Red parpadeó por un momento como si ardiera en llamas, y Ash por dentro se preguntó si era por eso que Red no hablaba demasiado. ¿Sería verdad que si decía demasiadas palabras acaso terminaría exhalando fuego? Sin importar esa pregunta, o que le molestó que dijera que no tenía respeto por sus oponentes, Ash no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

\- De acuerdo. Para empezar, Paul viene de la región Sinnoh, y su inicial es un Pokémon llamado Turtwig. Evolucionó en un Grotle y por lo que sabemos podría ser un Torterra a estas alturas…

Aun sin darle información que podría estar potencialmente mal para este universo (como que podría tener un Electivire), la información que tenía fluyó con todo lo que sabía de los Pokémon que Paul tenía, y algunas observaciones de sus tácticas que no se alejaban demasiado del Paul antes del reinicio del universo. Red agregó sus propias observaciones de Gary en la mezcla, y a partir de ahí, comenzaron a formar sus planes. Mañana comenzaba la batalla final, y por el momento, Ash y Red volverían a estar unidos.

* * *

 _ **En el estadio…**_

Mientras la batalla final se aproximaba a su inicio, Ash finalmente pudo darle una buena mirada a Gary. Se percató de que su viejo rival se veía bastante intranquilo. Parte de él sabía lo malo que podía ser Paul, y se preguntaba si eso sería lo que le estaba causando problemas a Gary. Y él que creía que se le estaba haciendo difícil tener que lidiar con Red.

Y hablando de eso, una parte de Ash se preguntaba si debería haber sacado a colación en algún momento el hecho de que se veían muy similares, y también lo que Belladonna había sugerido. Toda esa teoría tan loca parecía volverse más y más real cada vez que se topaba con gente que encajaba con la descripción.

Pero no lo había hecho. No había manera de sacar eso a colación tan fácilmente, e incluso con su tregua de "Paul no debe ganar", la idea de que pudieran llevarse bien era cada vez más distante. Una era una asesina y el otro un tramposo; no tenía suerte con miembros familiares perdidos. Tal vez podría conocer a su medio hermano ladrón Larch Grabbin la próxima vez. Podría venir a robarse a Dexter y su zapato izquierdo y se arrepentiría de inmediato. De acuerdo, John Archer por lo que podía ver había sido un buen chico, pero ahora estaba muerto. Y no había visto lo suficiente de Ashley o esos gemelos del espectáculo de Pokémon en cubos de hielo que le mostró MissingNo para poder decir nada, o a ese chico en Johto que Gardevoir había encontrado. De todos modos, solo le quedaba una batalla más. Solo tenía que ganar esta última.

\- ¡La batalla final está a punto de comenzar! ¿Quiénes ganarán acceso a la Zona Safari? ¡Vamos a averiguarlo, aficionados! ¡Que comience el combate!

\- ¡Torterra, prepárate para la batalla! – Paul fue el primero, lanzando a su Pokémon inicial. La gran tortuga aterrizó con un gran pisotón, y Ash se percató que Red reaccionó un poco. Tenía razón después de todo.

 **\- TORTERRA, EL POKÉMON CONTINENTE. TORTERRA SE MUEVE LENTAMENTE POR LA TIERRA, Y A MENUDO OTROS POKÉMON ANIDAN EN SU ESPALDA. UNA FAMOSA FÁBULA EN SINNOH HABLA DE UN HOMBRE QUE CONSTRUYÓ UN REFUGIO EN LA ESPALDA DE UNO Y DESPERTÓ AL OTRO DÍA AL OTRO LADO DE UNA MONTAÑA.** – Como siempre, el Pokédex proveía de información desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- ¡Charmeleon, ve! – ordenó Red. El lagarto llameante rojo fue el siguiente, mirando al Pokémon tipo Hierba/Tierra con un resoplido.

\- ¡Blastoise, yo te elijo! – Uniéndose a la primera tortuga con un golpe seco estaba el inicial de Gary, apuntando con sus cañones armados.

Parecía que el Charmeleon de Red quería mirarlo desafiante, al igual que su Pikachu. Los dos le devolvieron la mirada con igual seriedad. Una mirada de ambición mutua de pelear y volverse fuertes uno contra el otro. En batallas pasadas entre sus entrenadores habían competido entre ellos, esforzándose por mejorar en cada desafío, y siempre esperando ese duelo final para probar quién de los dos era el mejor. Era algo que Ash nunca había visto con sus propios Pokémon contra los de sus rivales. Tal vez habría requerido múltiples batallas de uno a uno, algo que nunca tuvo ni siquiera con Paul. Tal vez algún día habría tenido alguien así, tal vez Froakie habría encontrado a un rival como ese en Kalos, pero ahora estaba viendo ese enfrentamiento aquí por primera vez.

\- **BLASTOISE, EL POKÉMON TORTUGA. BLASTOISE ES LENTO PERO PODEROSO, USANDO SUS INCREÍBLEMENTE PRECISOS CAÑONES DE AGUA PARA ATACAR A SUS OPONENTES CON UNA INMENSA FUERZA. NUNCA VAYAS A DEJAR QUE TE GOLPEE CON UNO DE SUS CHORROS.** – salió al paso el Pokédex para interrumpir sus pensamientos sobre rivales. Ahora era su decisión, según el plan que él y Red habían hecho solo quedaba un Pokémon para utilizar.

\- ¡Yo te elijo! – Ash envió a volar su Pokébola, o más específicamente su Super Bola, revelando a Servine. Sus brazos estaban cruzados mientras evaluaba a sus oponentes. Parecía moderadamente impresionada.

\- ¡Torterra, Bomba de Semilla! – Torterra rodó su cabeza dejando salir una ráfaga de semillas hacia Servine, que se tensó, preparada para hacer su contraataque.

\- ¡Agáchate! – Y con esa orden Servine se arqueó hacia atrás cerca del suelo, con lo que las semillas pasaron volando por encima de ella, chocando contra la pared explosiones bastante audibles. – ¡Usa As Aéreo! – Todavía cerca del suelo, Servine se lanzó al frente, con su cola brillando en un intenso resplandor azul.

\- ¡Rayo de Hielo! – ordenó Gary para intercepción. Blastoise apuntó sus cañones hacia Servine y disparó un par de líneas de energía azul hielo contra ella.

\- ¡Explosión de Llamas!

A medio camino hacia Servine, un orbe de fuego golpeó el Rayo de Hielo, neutralizándolo. Esa salvada de Red le permitió a Servine ponerse a distancia para golpear a Torterra, que estaba brillando de púrpura de nuevo. Estaba usando Maldición, y había sido invocado sin que Paul se lo dijera. Al parecer había aprendido más del Teniente Surge de lo que parecía al principio. Servine acuchilló a Torterra en el costado con su cola azul, aunque Torterra no reaccionó mucho a ello. Servine se quedó viendo fijamente a la masiva tortuga terrestre, que le respondió igual.

\- ¡Usa Atracción! – ordenó Ash. A Paul no se le ocurriría una forma de detener eso. Hasta donde Ash podía recordar, no tenía ningún ataque que pudiera pararlo. Mientras los corazones se formaban alrededor de Servine, sin embargo, Paul aparentemente sí tenía una respuesta a la mano.

\- ¡Trampa de Rocas, formación 4!

Mientras los corazones empezaban a orbitar alrededor de Torterra, unas pequeñas piedras salieron de su caparazón como púas proyectadas. Todas perforaron cada uno de los corazones antes de salir volando y enterrándose en el suelo por todo el campo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Y Paul convierte un movimiento que no serviría de nada en esta pelea en una poderosa medida defensiva!

Servine se alejó de Torterra, corriendo hacia Charmeleon y Blastoise.

 _\- Ash, imagino que hasta tú sabrás que sería mejor que manejáramos esto dos contra uno. Deshagámonos primero de ese Blastoise. –_ sugirió Servine. Ash asintió estando de acuerdo, mientras veía a Charmeleon evitando un chorro de Escaldar de los cañones de Blastoise.

\- ¡Servine usa Tormenta de Hojas!

Servine asintió mientras la nube de hojas se formaba alrededor de ella, disparándola contra Blastoise. El Pokémon de tipo Agua recibió el impacto y salió disparado hacia atrás.

\- Eso fue muy apresurado, Ash. Ahora desperdiciaste esa Tormenta de Hojas. ¡Blastoise usa Rayo de Hielo! – Blastoise disparó los dos rayos congeladores, esta vez hacia ambos iniciales en nivel intermedio, y lo bastante separados para que un solo ataque de Explosión de Llamas no pudiera detenerlos a ambos.

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas! – volvió a ordenar Ash.

\- ¡Explosión de Llamas!

Los dos ataques volaron contra los Rayos de Hielo, fragmentándolos con facilidad y volando directo hacia Blastoise. Los dos ataques combinados volaron a la tortuga de agua todavía más lejos.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – Gary se quedó paralizado, como si acabara de ver romperse una regla de la realidad.

\- ¡Bomba Semilla!

El ataque de semillas voló por detrás de ellos a un amplio rango, golpeándolos por detrás y haciéndolos caer de rostro hacia la tierra. No los noqueó, pero ciertamente les hizo daño.

\- ¿Conoces al chico de azul con el Pikachu y no sabías que su Servine tiene la habilidad Contrario? Yo lo descubrí solo con ver un reporte en las noticias. Patético. – le dijo Paul secamente a Gary, que gruñó con fastidio.

\- Pues vaya, discúlpame por tener mejores cosas que hacer que mirar a Ash todo el día. – replicó Gary. Y Ash que creía que él y Red tenían problemas.

Entretanto, Red tenía sus propios pensamientos. Gary Oak era un entrenador contra el cual había peleado a menudo. Era un oponente decente, pero había algo que le faltaba. No había podido decir qué era, pero ahora Paul se lo había mostrado. Poder.

Gary tenía el conocimiento y rango de Pokémon que podían pelear contra cualquier tipo de oponente, pero les faltaba un poco algo en el departamento de fuerza. Ash también era así. Los dos provenían de Pueblo Paleta, quizás había algo en el aire en ese lugar. Aunque tampoco podía decir con exactitud que los dos tuvieran el mismo problema. Si tuviera que pensar en ello, probablemente podría señalar con facilidad el origen de cada uno de sus problemas con el poder, pero este no era el lugar ni momento de pensar en eso. Tenían una batalla por ganar.

Las cosas no habían comenzado de manera óptima: él habría preferido que Servine fuese tras Blastoise primero. Podía entender por qué Ash prefirió ir contra Torterra, y aprobaba el hecho de que le ayudar con su movimiento con Blastoise. Torterra había tomado ventaja de su ausencia para ponerse detrás de ellos, pero una vez que Blastoise quedara fuera, podrían enfocar todo su esfuerzo en el Pokémon de Sinnoh.

\- ¡Escaldar!

El ataque de tipo Agua salió disparado hacia los dos Pokémon en el suelo. Red daría su orden en cuanto Ash hiciera lo que fuera que tuviera en mente con sus extrañas decisiones.

\- ¡Corta ese chorro que va hacia Charmeleon con Hoja Afilada! – ordenó Ash. Ahí estaba. Ahora podría hacer un salto de fe a ciegas.

\- ¡Garra Dragón! – ordenó Red.

¿Debería haber intentado Garra de Sombra? Bueno, ya no podría saberlo, pero cuando Servine giró en el aire y partió el chorro de agua hirviente con un gran coletazo, Charmeleon salió al frente y acuchilló a Blastoise con la garra draconiana. Sus garras chocaron contra el caparazón, y Red sospechó que el daño sería limitado. Tal vez debería considerar un Puño Trueno para la próxima batalla. Podría hacer que Pikachu se lo enseñara. Probablemente.

Blastoise miró desafiante al lagarto con una expresión arrogante, una que prometía algo realmente desagradable por haberse acercado tanto.

\- ¡Usa Terremoto!

La orden de Gary fue seguida por un duro pisotón de Blastoise al suelo, enviando una onda de choque por todo el lugar. El temblor tiró a Charmeleon al suelo y continuó por el campo, aproximándose hacia Servine, que saltó para evadirla con poca fanfarria mientras esta seguía moviéndose hacia Torterra.

\- ¡Bloquéalo!

A la orden de Paul, Torterra dio un pisotón similar, creando otra onda de choque cruzando por todo el campo. Los dos ataques se encontraron en el centro, donde el de Paul sobrepasó el de Gary y continuó hacia Charmeleon. Eso iba a doler, y Red dudaba que fuese a ser productivo mantener a largo plazo a Charmeleon en esta batalla.

\- ¡Rompe esa onda de choque! – ordenó Ash, y por un momento el cerebro de Red se paralizó.

¿Romper la onda de choque? ¿Cómo? Él dudaba que Servine pudiera utilizar Terremoto. Servine, mientras la onda de choque venía hacia ella, golpeó con fuerza el suelo con una brillante Hoja Afilada en el camino inmediato del Terremoto. El pulso de energía verde que le siguió fue momentáneo, pero sí pudo romper el Terremoto. Una grieta se abrió en el camino, salvando a Charmeleon de un segundo golpe. Aunque también a Blastoise, pero ese era un precio aceptable.

\- ¡Qué manera de romper un Terremoto, amigos! ¡Aunque nótese que eso no funcionaría en una línea de falla!

Mientras Charmeleon se volvía a poner de pie, Red decidió que era tiempo de ponerle fin a las cosas. Torterra era un Pokémon lento que no tomaba decisiones apresuradas. De lo poco que había visto del estilo de batalla de Paul, parecía que esto era una adaptación para Torterra que en general. Era tiempo de hacer que Blastoise cayera para el conteo.

\- ¡Toma distancia y dispara Explosión de Llamas! – ordenó Red. No estaría lo bastante cerca para enviarle daño colateral a Torterra, pero liberaría a Servine de lo que suponía estaría bloqueando el golpe de gracia.

Charmeleon salió disparado hacia un lado para evadir las últimas ondas del Terremoto antes de inhalar y disparar una gran Explosión de Llamas. La bola de fuego golpeó a Blastoise en el costado con las usuales bolas de fuego más pequeñas que salían dispersas con el impacto. Nada que hiciera mucho daño, pero sin duda tenía que ser molesto. Mientras Blastoise retrocedía, parecía que Ash había entendido esa transparente y obvia preparación.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto, Servine! ¡Usa Tormenta de Hojas!

\- ¡Pika/Ser! – Los Pokémon de Ash dejaron salir sus llamados simultáneamente mientras Servine comenzaba a formar otro remolino de hojas a su alrededor, lista para disparar.

\- ¡Bomba Semilla! – Las semillas volaron hacia Servine, que se arqueó hacia un lado para evitarlas. Las semillas golpearon y desviaron algunas hojas, pero el ataque no se vio muy afectado.

\- ¡Intercepta con Onda Centrada! – Había un deje de pánico en la voz de Gary. Red asumió que intentar un ataque diferente fue debido a que el Rayo de Hielo anteriormente había fallado, y la breve ayuda de Paul no había servido de mucho.

Aunque intentó cargar el ataque de tipo Luchador, no iba lo suficientemente rápido. La Tormenta de Hojas salió volando directo hacia Blastoise, golpeando justo cuando la Onda Centrada llega a su carga máxima para disparar. Blastoise salió volando hacia atrás, lanzando la Onda Centrada hacia el cielo y estrellándose contra la pared del estadio con un golpe seco que rompió el aire, y se desplomó en el suelo.

\- ¡Blastoise ya no puede continuar!

\- Tch. – fue toda la reacción de Paul mientras el campo de batalla cambiaba. Ahora eran dos contra uno, y Servine se volvió hacia Torterra, con Charmeleon siguiéndola.

\- Usa Maldición. – Paul replicó a este desafío con otro destello del movimiento de incremento de fuerza púrpura.

\- ¡Explosión de Llamas! – Ash acababa de probar que los ataques físicos ya no iban a funcionar después de otra maldición, así que la única opción lógica era usar un ataque a distancia.

\- ¡Bomba Semilla! – La bola de fuego ni siquiera llegó hasta la mitad del campo de batalla antes que la ráfaga de semillas la atravesara por el centro, deshaciendo las llamas y golpeando a Charmeleon en el pecho. El lagarto retrocedió por el impacto mientras Ash daba su propio golpe para derrotar a Torterra.

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas!

El ataque de Servine que incrementaba su poder con cada uso hizo que Paul lo mirara con fastidio. ¿Qué podría hacer? En su nivel actual tenía cuatro opciones con su Torterra. Maldición no le sería de ayuda. Bomba de Semilla solo podía desviar unas cuantas hojas a lo mucho y fácilmente podía esquivarla para evitar que la entorpecieran. Trampa de Rocas no era una herramienta ofensiva, y no estaba seguro de poder usarla para defensa más allá de Atracción. ¿Por qué a Ash no se le ocurrió usarla contra Blastoise, de todos modos? Y Terremoto era algo que Servine ya había demostrado que podía esquivar con facilidad. Torterra se había quedado sin opciones, así de simple. Aun así, Paul sonrió al dar una simple orden.

\- Filo de Roca.

Torterra dejó salir un gruñido. No era un gruñido de inspiración, ni tampoco uno de sacar poder oculto desde tu interior. Era un gruñido del tipo "voy a hacer esta cosa que conozco y que puedo hacer cuando quiera". Y tras este gruñido, docenas de rocas flotantes se formaron alrededor de Torterra, que volaron hacia Servine en una tormenta masiva de piedras filosas.

La Tormenta de Hojas se encontró de frente con el Filo de Roca, comenzando el choque entre rocas y hojas. Las piedras atravesaron las hojas y explotaron entre ellas, haciendo que las construcciones desaparecieran. ¿Un quinto movimiento? ¿A su nivel?

\- ¡Y un entrenador con cuatro medallas logra sacar un quinto movimiento! ¡Amigos, hoy hemos visto mucho talento serio! ¡Ya puedo ver a mi primo que anuncia en la Liga Índigo babeando en anticipación por la competencia de este año!

\- Maldición. – Y Torterra volvió a brillar de púrpura, como si intentara igualar a Servine con su propio truco.

Un pensamiento oscuro atravesó la mente de Red. ¿Qué tal si eso era lo que Paul estaba haciendo mientras ellos estaban ocupados acabando con Gary? ¿O acaso esta era la verdadera fuerza bruta de Torterra a la que estaban a punto de enfrentarse?

Había muchas cosas que Ash podría listar en las que Paul era malo. Sonreír, conversar, socializar, relajarse, resolver conflictos, etc. Pero una cosa en la cual no podía decir que fallaba era en entrenar Pokémon para ser fuertes. Habría fallado en muchas cosas, pero la fuerza era algo que no le faltaba. Claramente eso no había cambiado. Aun así, no podían perder contra él. Ni aquí ni ahora. No podía permitírselo. Ash miró a Red, preguntándose si podría darle una abertura.

\- ¡Servine, usa Atracción en Torterra!

\- _Repetición, ya veo._ – observó ella, pero parecía entender la implicación de que esto era solo una distracción. Los corazones volaron a su alrededor mientras Paul gruñía una vez más.

\- ¡Formación 4! – La Trampa de Rocas se formó en respuesta, volando alrededor de Torterra para eliminar los corazones antes que impactaran. Con suerte, Red se daría cuenta de que estaba tratando de distraer a Torterra para prevenir contraataques, y no haciendo cosas al azar porque sí…

\- ¡Explosión de Llamas!

Qué bien, sí lo hizo. La bola de fuego golpeó las piedras, dividiéndolo en trozos más pequeños al atravesarlas, de los cuales varias docenas de estas chispas se incrustaron entre el caparazón de Torterra. La tortuga no gritó, pero sí sintió el ataque.

\- ¡Terremoto!

Torterra golpeó con fuerza el suelo, claramente en venganza por el truco con la Explosión de Llamas y Atracción. La onda de choque salió hacia ellos más rápido que antes. Servine y Charmeleon saltaron encima de ella, aunque Charmeleon tuvo que esperar un poco para permanecer en el aire lo suficiente para evadirla. La onda continuó contra Ash y Red, forzándolos a saltar encima de ella también.

\- ¡Bomba Semilla!

Torterra disparó la ráfaga, logrando golpear a Servine en el aire. Ash aprendió una nueva palabra para maldecir cortesía de su Pokémon tipo Hierba cuando Servine se fue rodando por el campo tras recibir un serio golpe. El ataque había dolido, lo mejor era evitar más como ese. Charmeleon sin embargo logró aterrizar a salvo, y Red le ordenó lanzar una Tumba de Rocas en dirección de Torterra, que destruyó el ataque con Filo de Roca, enviando una lluvia de peñascos por todo el campo.

\- Ser. _¿Alguna idea para atravesar esa defensa? –_ Servine formuló la pregunta de la hora.

En efecto, la pregunta era cómo. Atracción estaba cubierta, y los ataques físicos no hacían nada incluso a pesar de los aumentos múltiples. Tormenta de Hojas y Explosión de Llamas estaban bloqueados. ¿Debería continuar haciendo que Servine siguiera usando Tormenta de Hojas hasta que creara una especie de tornado de hierba que mandaría a Torterra hasta la tierra de Oz? O tal vez podría destruir el campo otra vez. Servine de repente puso los ojos en rendijas antes de sonreír. Parecía que tenía algo, y se dirigió hacia Charmeleon.

\- ¡Filo de Roca!

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas!

La orden de Ash no distrajo a Servine de su idea mientras bloqueaba el ataque una vez más. Mientras los ataque se cancelaban de nuevo, Servine volvió a acercarse a Charmeleon y empezó a hablarle rápidamente, haciéndole gestos con importancia. Rápidamente Ash captó el mensaje y se lo retransmitió a Red.

\- Tengo un plan, pero primero necesito que hagas evolucionar a Charmeleon. – Red lo miró como si estuviera pidiéndole preparar mayonesa. – Tengo un Charizard, lo viste en la batalla anterior, ¿no? Sé cómo se ve un Charmeleon que está a punto de evolucionar, y también Servine. Ella estuvo ahí cuando él evolucionó, y tu Charmeleon está listo.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. – fue todo lo que pudo decir Paul.

\- Y Ash Ketchum decide que es tiempo de emplear… motivación positiva. Un paso más debajo de volar el campo entero, damas y caballeros, pero al menos evitará que la cuenta por reparación suba todavía más.

\- ¿Seguro que dormiste bien, Ash? – preguntó Gary con genuina preocupación. Pero Ash no se amilanó.

\- Los Pokémon no evolucionan por alcanzar un punto específico. Evolucionan por una combinación de voluntad y poder. Tu Charmeleon ya tiene el poder; solo tienes que hacer que la voluntad fluya, como una inundación imparable.

\- …Este no es solo tu plan, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Red.

\- No, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo al menos.

Red suspiró. Ash Ketchum, entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y poseedor de cuatro medallas y las cualificaciones para entrar a la Liga Pokémon gracias al Gimnasio Cerulean, era un sujeto absurdo. No había mejor palabra para describirlo. Pero si estaba tan insistente en ello, tanto él como su Servine….

Bueno, Red no podía usar su habilidad para ver qué tan probable era que esto funcionara, así que tal vez por alguna extraña fluctuación de lógica, esto era muy probable. Si no… bueno, Ash tal vez no estaría mintiendo sobre tener mejores planes.

Cierto, él sabía de lo que Ash estaba hablando. Los Pokémon usualmente requerían de un estímulo junto con el poder para inducir la evolución, fuera de los casos donde era con una piedra o algo así. Pero hacerlo solo hablando… Bueno, tal vez era mejor callar a Ash antes que le sugiriera que se pusiera a danzar o a rezar para inducir una victoria.

\- Charmeleon. – El inicial se tensó al oír su nombre. – Fuiste el primer Pokémon que Pikachu y yo capturamos. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, ¿no es cierto? Hemos peleado muchas batallas, y esta podría ser la más difícil que hemos tenido. Tenemos que ganar.

Era un mal discurso. De algún modo presentía que Ash podría haberle dicho uno mejor. O tal vez Yellow, a ella se le daba mejor dar ánimos. Pikachu le dijo algo un poco más corto, más o menos en la misma línea, pero más directo.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de andar haciendo voces para la televisión? ¡Torterra, Bomba de Semilla! – ordenó Paul, justo en el instante que una brillante luz azul de repente envolvió la arena. – ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja!

\- Ser.

Paul, Ash, y Servine reaccionaron como era de esperarse, mientras Red y su Pikachu se quedaban en shock al ver como Charmeleon empezaba a crecer. Torterra disparó la Bomba Semilla, pero estas se desintegraron antes de acercarse siquiera a la evolución. ¿Sería por el poder, o porque los Pokémon no podían atacarse a mitad de la evolución? Un par de alas azules brotaron de la forma azul, antes de explotar y revelar una brillante forma naranja llena de poder.

\- ¡Roar!

 **\- CHARIZARD, EL POKÉMON EN LLAMAS. LA EVOLUCIÓN FINAL DE CHARMANDER, ESTE POKÉMON ERA EL SÍMBOLO Y PRINCIPAL FUERZA MILITAR DE ANTIGUO REINO CHARICIFIC. CHARIZARD SOLO UTILIZARÁ SU PODER CONTRA UN OPONENTE DIGNO.** – declaró el Pokédex de Ash.

\- Eso. Acaba. ¡DE PASAR! – declaró el juez con asombro.

El plan de Ash había tenido éxito, al menos en la parte de evolucionar. Todavía tenían que acabar con Torterra, y ahora el Filo de Roca sería todavía más peligroso que antes. Y hablando de eso…

\- ¡Filo de Roca!

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas!

Ash de inmediato ordenó el contraataque y nuevamente las hojas y las piedras chocaron entre ellas, aunque esta vez con un poco más de empuje del lado de las hojas. Tal vez el Filo de Roca ya no podía potenciarse más. Tal vez Ash podría haber utilizado una estrategia diferente que convertir la motivación positiva en un arma, aunque no le hacía ascos a lo que le había conseguido. Ash se volteó su gorra mientras declaraba por tercera vez, posiblemente para la vencida.

\- ¡Atracción!

Paul ni siquiera necesitó dar la orden para que el escudo de Trampa de Rocas destruyera el afecto de Servine. Parte de Red se quiso reír al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder ahora. Si había podido hacerle un poco de daño antes, ¿qué pasaría ahora?

\- ¡Explosión de Llamas!

Charizard rugió y empezó a agitar las alas, liberando una onda de aire caliente por ellas en lugar de Explosión de Llamas. Eso era más parecido a Ola de Calor. ¿Su Charizard lo habría ganado al evolucionar? La Ola de Calor se desplazó a través de las piedras, y el viento intangible avanzó imparable a través de ellas para golpear a Torterra con un calor infernal. Servine tuvo que saltar fuera del camino justo a tiempo, evitando que la rostizaran por accidente.

El grito de dolor de Torterra solo fue igualado por el gruñido de Paul por el shock y la incredulidad, mezclados con un poco de preocupación por Torterra si no se equivocaba. Humanizaciones aparte, solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer.

\- ¡Termina con esto, Charizard, Ola de Calor!

Charizard volvió a soltar un poderoso grito antes de volver a agitar sus alas por última vez, liberando el viento ardiente de Ola de Calor. Torterra y Paul vieron con rabia el ataque al unísono mientras envolvía a Torterra en un calor infernal, que duró por unos diez segundos antes que el viento se desvaneciera, revelando a un Torterra derrotado y un Paul algo rojo por el calor.

\- ¡Torterra ya no puede continuar! ¡Los ganadores de este encuentro, y del torneo son Ash Ketchum y Red Tajiri!

El sonido de Paul recuperando a Torterra se vio ahogado por un estadio que explotó totalmente en vítores, mientras Ash saludaba al público junto con Pikachu, deteniéndose solo para acariciar a Servine mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa de felicitación. Charizard, por su parte declaró su victoria lanzando una explosión de fuego hacia el cielo.

* * *

 _ **En la noche…**_

Ash nunca había sentido tanta amargura tras una victoria en un torneo. El asunto ya no parecía tan simple. Siempre había creído tener un firme sentido de lo que era correcto y lo que no, y se aseguraba de apegarse a él. Pero ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro. Las cosas solo habían empeorado luego de que Red simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó seguido por Yellow, poco después que escaparon del torrente de gente que los perseguía, antes de ir a buscar un lugar y hora para ir a la Zona Safari al día siguiente, y seguía así incluso después que se retiraron hacia la privacidad de su hotel.

\- ¿Todavía piensas en eso? – le preguntó Misty.

Ash levantó la mirada, y notó que Iris y Anabel también lo veían preocupadas. Ahora que el torneo había terminado podían tomarse todo el tiempo que quisieran para discutirlo.

\- Nunca tuviste que depender de tus poderes para ganar tus batallas. – dijo Misty. – No veo por qué debas hacerlo ahora.

\- No planeo hacerlo. – replicó Ash. – Hice una promesa, de que jamás los usaría para beneficio personal.

\- Aun si admiro tu sentido del honor y orgullo, Ash, tienes que admitir que Red tiene razón. – dijo Iris. – Tus poderes no rompen ninguna regla establecida en sus competencias.

\- Eso todavía no lo hace justo. – Misty cruzó los brazos. – Quiero decir, nos derrotó a todos, y a quién sabe cuántos más, ¡y nadie tiene idea de cómo lo hizo!

\- ¿Cómo es eso diferente de que un Pokémon se guarde un movimiento para utilizarlo en el momento correcto? – preguntó Iris. – Saben, cuando tienes que sobrevivir en lo salvaje, entre menos sepa tu enemigo sobre ti, mejor.

\- Iris, no estamos hablando de sobrevivir en lo salvaje. – señaló Misty. – Aun si hay un premio, se supone que es una competencia amigable. Todos deberían tener una oportunidad justa de ganar. Tener esa clase de poder para analizar a sus oponentes lo pone kilómetros por delante de todos los demás. Si Ash puede ganar sin usar sus poderes, ¿por qué Red no puede hacer lo mismo?

\- ¿No será porque así es como él aprendió a pelear? – replicó Iris. – Solo hace lo que sabe hacer, de la forma que sabe hacerlo.

\- También Ash, si lo pones de esa manera. – dijo Misty. – Sabes, con mis poderes, yo podría fácilmente haberme hecho una carrera como nadadora profesional. ¿Sabes por qué nunca lo hice? Porque no sería justo para aquellos que pasan años entrenando y aprendiendo como flotar, moverse y respirar.

\- Exactamente mi punto. – intervino Ash. – Solo porque puedo hacer algo que nadie más puede no quiere decir que debería hacerlo. Además, mis Pokémon se han esforzado mucho por llegar hasta su nivel de poder actual, y sé muy bien que quieren ganar con su propio esfuerzo. Usar mis poderes equivale a pensar que no confío en que ellos puedan pelear sus propias batallas.

\- ¿Cómo está eso? – dijo Iris. – ¿No se supone que el entrenador debe ayudar al Pokémon de cualquier manera posible durante una batalla?

\- _Chicos, nos estamos desviando del tema aquí…_ – intervino Anabel.

\- Iris, las reglas dicen que el entrenador no debe interferir directamente en una batalla Pokémon. – dijo Ash. – Como yo lo veo, eso es exactamente lo que hace mi poder. Aunque no rompa leyes o reglas escritas en papel… no me sentiría bien ganando de esa manera.

\- ¡Exactamente! – Misty estuvo de acuerdo. – Si Red pelea usando sus poderes todo el tiempo, probablemente no lo entiende. ¡Tiene un truco escondido bajo la manga y sus oponentes no tienen forma de saber siquiera que lo está utilizando!

\- Tengo la impresión de que solo estás molesta porque te venció. – señaló Iris.

\- ¡¿Y es que tú no lo estás también?! – espetó Misty. – ¡¿Luego de lo que su Clefairy casi le hizo a tu Axew?!

\- ¡Eso es diferente! – gritó Iris. – ¡Ya lo había vencido y aun así por poco lo mata, así que…!

\- ¡Ya, cálmense las dos! – dijo Ash levantando las manos, y rápidamente agregó en un tono más calmado. – Por favor… lo último que necesitamos ahora es una pelea entre nosotros.

\- Perdón. – Misty e Iris se miraron una a la otra queriendo disculparse. Una vez que se calmaron, Anabel decidió compartir lo que pensaba.

 _\- No creo que me pueda poner del lado de nadie aquí. Ash, tal vez no deberías ser tan duro al juzgar a Red. Hay mucho de él que no sabes. Qué clase de vida ha tenido, cómo creció…_

Ash y los otros la miraron fijamente. Incluso sin usar su telepatía supo lo que estaban pensando, y ya tenía su respuesta lista.

\- _No estuve espiando en sus pensamientos, pero pude sentirlo. Tiene guardado mucho dolor en su interior. Tal vez solo hizo lo que sintió que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir, y se acostumbró. Tal vez haya tenido una vida mucho más difícil que tú. Tú tuviste una infancia feliz, y una madre amorosa que te crio y te enseñó todo._

Ash no pudo responder a eso. Si Anabel tenía razón, tal vez fuese Belladonna otra vez, si bien menos extremo. Si ese era el caso, no podía culparlo por hacer lo que creía necesario para sobrevivir. Pero eso no hacía que se sintiera que estaba bien.

\- _Por otra parte…_ – continuó Anabel. – _Tampoco creo que él tenga derecho a juzgarte. ¿Sabes de personas que tienen alguna discapacidad, como cuando pierden un sentido o una extremidad, y aun así salen adelante y a veces hasta se desempeñan mejor que aquellos que tienen su capacidad al máximo? Hay personas que se vuelven más fuertes colocándose a sí mismos limitaciones, como entrenar el oído para pelear en la oscuridad sin usar la vista, o que solo pelean usando sus piernas para evitar lastimarse las manos, por ejemplo._

Misty e Iris miraron a la chica telépata. Habían estado discutiendo el asunto todo el día, y nunca se pararon a pensar las cosas desde el otro lado. Todavía mantenían sus puntos de vista, pero al menos ahora… podían entender mejor al otro.

 _\- Lo que intento decir es que aunque sus puntos de vista sean diferentes, y que cada uno de los dos tiene su manera de hacer las cosas, ninguno de los dos necesariamente está equivocado._

Todo mundo permaneció en silencio, tomándose su tiempo para pensar y asimilar todo. Combinando sus memorias de ambas líneas temporales, Ash siempre se había visto a sí mismo como humano, no como bloodliner. Para él, utilizar sus poderes era tomar el camino fácil, y a él no le gustaba hacer eso. Él nunca tuvo que utilizar poderes sobrenaturales en su vida anterior, y había decidido que no lo haría en esta tampoco. Si Red quería hacer las cosas en un nivel distinto de moralidad, esa era su decisión. Tal vez no le gustara, pero de nuevo… tampoco era que Red activamente estuviera buscando lastimar a nadie.

\- No espero que él lo entienda, pero no lo obligaré a que esté de acuerdo conmigo. Estos poderes pueden ser parte de mí como persona, pero no como entrenador Pokémon. Quiero creer en mis Pokémon, que ellos podrán alcanzar su máximo potencial con su propio esfuerzo. Si se acostumbraran demasiado a depender de mis poderes, ¿qué pasará si un día me fallan? Haré las cosas a mi manera. Yo no soy Red, y jamás lo seré.

Los ojos de las chicas se ensancharon ante su respuesta, pero todas le sonrieron. Eso definitivamente sonaba como Ash. Ya no tenía sentido continuar con la discusión. Sin importar lo que fuera jugar limpio o no, él se mantendría firme en aquello en lo que creía, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás. Siempre lo había hecho, y siempre lo haría así.

* * *

 _ **En los límites de la ciudad…**_

Gary ya estaba listo para abandonar este lugar, cuando escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta detrás de él. El vehículo se detuvo a su lado, revelando al bardo vestido de verde con el gorro ridículo. Extrañamente, su moto ahora tenía un sidecar con un poco de basura adentro, ¿acaso lo tenía antes?

\- ¿También te vas, chico del Blues? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, tengo lugares a los cuáles ir, y desafíos que enfrentar. Planeo dirigirme a Ciudad Celadon para mi séptima medalla. – Necesitaba probar algo, e ir por una medalla más difícil sería un inicio. Iría a Cinnabar de no ser porque los ferrys ya estaban llenos.

\- Conque a Celadon, ¿eh? – repitió el bardo, antes de estirar la mano hacia el sidecar y mover algunas cosas para hacer espacio. Su guitarra, un arpa, una caña de pescar, una red, una linterna… hasta dejar suficiente lugar para que alguien se sentara. – De hecho me dirijo hacia allá también. Habrá un festival musical en Celadon en unos días, y planeo asistir para llenar un poco mis cofres. ¿Crees poder mantener a raya a los enjambres de Beedrills?

\- Claro. – replicó Gary. A menos que bloquearan el sol con sus números, por supuesto. Con eso tal vez sería demasiado.

\- Muy bien. Si me ayudas a mantener lejos a esos bichos, con gusto te llevaré allá en mi sidecar.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

El resultado de esta gran batalla tuvo más testigos de lo que parecía a simple vista.

\- La ciencia es increíble, ¿no lo crees? Incluso sin estar allí, pudiste ver con exactitud lo que pasó aquí. Incluso más allá de los ojos vigilantes del Rey. – decía una chica con un tono ligeramente tajante más allá de la tradicional voz femenina.

Mirando hacia las tribunas que se iban desocupando, desde donde el monitor todavía mostraba los rostros de Ash Ketchum y Red Tajiri, sonrió mientras continuaba hablando por su teléfono. Conectado a este estaba un cargador, transfiriendo energía hacia el dispositivo mientras seguía conversando.

\- Por supuesto que la ciencia podría hacer mejores baterías, pero tú querías ver tanto de ellos como fuera posible, y el video gasta más batería. Sugiero que si quieres volver a ver los videos los guardes en alguna parte y con respaldos, por supuesto, porque voy a tener que vaciar este dispositivo otra vez. Consume tanta batería y espacio de memoria que uno pensaría que es un crimen… Pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con lo que dijiste antes. El Rey de verdad se equivoca respecto al potencial de Ash. Es remarcable, totalmente diferente de los otros treinta y siete hermanos que me hiciste chequear para ti, o las diecisiete hermanas que he visto hasta ahora contando a la que está viajando con Red. Aunque para ser justos Red difícilmente se queda atrás, los dos son realmente interesantes y llenos de potencial. Perfectos para decidir el destino del mundo, ¿no estarías de acuerdo?

Comentarios ilegibles y rápidos salieron del teléfono, causando que la chica frunciera el cejo.

\- Perdón, treinta y nueve o cuarenta hermanos y veintiséis hermanas. Es difícil seguirles la pista a todos. No todos son exactamente de tipo alto, moreno y con ojos rojos, y no hay forma de saber si todos tienen el Dominio del Poder. Y la fracción que diste de cuantos más hay era un número tan pequeño que era difícil de pronunciar. En serio, ¿de verdad tenía que engendrar a tantos? Ya sé que resolvió el acertijo de las eras, pero en serio, tener más de sesenta y seis y esos son solo los que he contado desde que me fui. Lo único bueno es que la cantidad total de humanas con las que se acostó es una fracción que más o menos puedo redondear en mi cabeza. 10% de los bloodliners de cada región de dieciséis años o más jóvenes, incluyendo a todos los varones de ese rango de edad, son poseedores de la línea de bloodliners dobles. Ellos llegaron primero, y después los bloodliners de línea simple que les siguieron son más fáciles de rastrear. Simple y fácil de recordar, una fracción apropiada si me permites decirlo.

Más murmullos en el teléfono respondieron al discurso de la chica, que resopló con molestia.

\- Sí, es una fracción apropiada. Las fracciones apropiadas se pueden decir en cuatro sílabas o menos. Un décimo, cuatro sílabas, así de simple y fácil de decir. No voy a discutir contigo sobre eso. Yo soy la que salió al mundo donde toda la gente se queja de las matemáticas y la lingüística como un colegial académico. Dejando de lado las fracciones, ¿quieres ver cómo lucen sus madres, o prefieres que vaya a buscar a la hermana número 27 de tu lista?

El teléfono vibró con más sonido, y la chica sonrió.

\- Pensé que las encontrarías poco importantes. Siempre es así. Muy bien. Será Belladonna entonces. – Mirando a su alrededor por un momento, la chica brilló en una luz roja, y su apariencia a la vista exterior se volvió la de una adolescente de estatura promedio para su edad, cabello castaño oscuro y los brazos adornados con unas bandas en las muñecas. Su ropa consistía en unas botas rojas y negras, shorts de jean y un top blanco cubierto con un chaleco negro, con una gorra blanca cubriéndole la cabeza. – Y antes que preguntes, sí, estoy usando mi look favorito. El que tiene esos shorts ilusorios.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡UFF!¡Se hizo el milagro gente! La historia principal sigue en marcha por fin. Bueno, aquí se rompió el récord del capítulo más largo, más de 30.000 palabras. El más pesado de traducir, pero bien que lo valió. El resto del torneo estuvo super emocionante, y tuvimos avances muy importantes. Me alargaría mucho comentando sobre los combates individualmente, pues cada uno tuvo su encanto y papel particular para avanzar la trama, así que podemos centrarnos en las escenas restantes.

El inicio, Serena despidiendo a Pidgeot. De lo que se perdió nuestra gran ave, Ash tendrá mucho que contarle cuando regrese. Se me hizo realmente adorable cuando se pone a pensar en Ash, y como se distrae tanto que se estrella contra la pared por no fijarse por donde va.

El capítulo estuvo lleno de guiños a varios oneshots, incluyendo algunos míos, como los de Giselle y Ritchie. Qué lástima que la primera no tuvo chance de medirse con Ash, y la escena de los padres de Ritchie no tuvo precio. Y como siempre, nuestro Pokédex favorito no deja de hacernos reír con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Va a ser muy útil ese glitch para copiar Pokébolas.

Ya Ash se lleva su primer Pokémon que antes perteneció a Paul. Pobrecita esa Raichu, la obligaban a pelear cuando no quería y la desechan como si fuera basura, dejándola golpeada encima de todo. Muero porque Ash consiga su Anillo-Z y le haga caer a Paul un gran rayo o una roca gigantesca para que vea lo que es el poder de la amistad, el lazo entre él y sus Pokémon que jamás podrá tener. Por lo visto pronto le llegará, aunque la interrogante es dónde conseguirá cristales fuera de Alola.

En la nota más seria, la escena con Belladonna, aunque estaba seguro de que no iba a hacerle daño a Anna, me mantuvo al filo de mi asiento, no saben mi alivio cuando finalmente se fue. Ya tenemos un poco más de dato sobre el padre de Ash, y otro de los siete hermanos queda tachado, el de la B. Eso nos deja, irónicamente, al mayor (A), al intermedio (D) y al menor (G). ¿Por quién se la juegan ustedes que creen que sea?

Sabrina… ningún personaje está a salvo de ella ahora. Minuto de silencio por Melvin y Seymour […]. El único consuelo es que al menos aparte de Ash, Ritchie también anda allá afuera y pudo salvar a algunos, pero ni entre los dos podrán estar en todas partes. Ay, Arceus, la que les espera a todos, aunque ya tengo un preview de su eventual confrontación y va a ser ÉPICA.

Ahora, el tema central de este capítulo, es el debate de Ash vs Red, sobre si usar sus poderes en batalla es justo o no. Si quieren mi opinión, yo me pongo del lado de Ash. Red se ha hecho demasiado dependiente del suyo, y el día que le falle, ¿qué va a hacer? Dicho eso, como dice Anabel, cada uno hace las cosas a su manera y no es que estén equivocados, pero aun así, sus poderes de bloodliners les ponen muy por delante de los humanos ordinarios.

En una nota menor… ¿a alguien se le hizo familiar el bardo al que conoció Gary? Por ahí tengo algunas ideas y tal vez decida hacer algo con él. Veamos si lo captan.

Y bien, celebremos que la versión en inglés pasó de la marca de los 1.000 reviews. Espero poder llegar al menos a la mitad en la versión en español. Gracias por los reviews a **baraka108, pirata, master master god, ChampionRed15, BRANDON369, dragon titanico, Jigsawpunisher, sonicmanuel, darkdan-sama, the only 95, Takeshi Jaegerjaquez, UltronFatalis** y **Kisame Hoshigaki.** Gracias también a otros que van un poco más atrás, como **FranxXisco, blackhawk95, Lorian Vanagandr, DunbanTheHero** y **Nahuel836,** que espero que puedan alcanzar. Voy a pausar mis trabajos en esto por un tiempo, ya que esta semana estaré full de exámenes y trabajo, así que no esperen más excepto mañana temprano el capítulo de mi otra traducción "Sentido Común". Nos vemos pronto, y permítanme recordarles que siguen abiertas las puertas para quienes deseen escribir en el Resetverso expandido, para los que quieran intentarlo. ¡Bye-bye!


	28. Aventuras en la Zona Safari

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 28:** Aventuras en la Zona Safari.

* * *

 _ **Zona Safari de Kanto…**_

Misty se quedó viendo al Slowbro. El Slowbro le devolvió la mirada desde un enorme lirio flotante. El concurso de miradas continuó, incluso mientras ella movía la mano lentamente para tomar una Bola Safari. Vio que los ojos del Slowbro lentamente la seguían al hacerlo, pero cesaron de moverse cuando agarró la bola y se preparó para lanzarla. La mirada de Slowbro apenas se percató de este movimiento momentos antes de que la bola le golpeara la cabeza, succionándolo y empezando a sacudirse.

\- ¡Sí! – declaró Misty justo cuando sonó un inoportuno ruido de una Pokébola abriéndose, pero no fue la Bola Safari.

\- Psy. _Sí sabes que tiene primero que dejar de sacudirse, ¿verdad?_

\- Bueno, no le hagas el Jynx ahora. – le respondió al pato amarillo.

 **\- ESTE NO ES EL LUGAR PARA ENCONTRAR UN JYNX. SI LOS HUBIERA EN LA ZONA SAFARI, ¿PODRÍA SUGERIR LAS PLANICIES SOBRE LAS COLINAS CON CUEVAS FRÍAS?**

\- No me interesa. – le dijo secamente a la voz sabelotodo, que no esperaba que la acompañara hoy pero de algún modo lo hacía.

 **\- UNA LÁSTIMA. UN JYNX SERÍA MUY ÚTIL PARA RECOLECCIÓN DE DATOS.** – habló la voz del Pokédex, con un inusual tono monocorde, desde el PokéGear gris y lleno de rayones que estaba sujeto a su mochila.

Sí, la voz del Pokédex. Poco antes de entrar a la Zona Safari, encontraron un par de PokéGears sobresaliendo de una bolsa de basura rota. No eran los nuevos del modelo plegable, sino de las versiones mucho más antiguas. Monocolores y monótonas, ya pocos se molestarían con ellos a menos que fuesen coleccionistas de tecnología.

Cuando una curiosa Anabel los recogió para verlos por nostalgia, el Pokédex tuvo una brillante, muy brillante idea. Siempre iba con Ash, pero ella estaría muy ocupada con sus propias metas mientras él estaba lejos de fuentes de agua. Así que les sugirió usar esas viejas piezas de tecnología como cuerpos adicionales para permitirle hacer recolección de datos extra y proveer servicios adicionales con las nuevas características como el DexNav. Ash había estado oponiéndose, pero al final no creyeron que pudiera hacer daño, y le ganaron tres a uno. En retrospectiva, sin embargo, ya empezaba a ver por qué Ash encontró la revelación de que el Pokédex podía dividirse en versiones múltiples de sí mismo en hardware inferior tan perturbadora.

 **\- EL SLOWBRO HA SIDO CAPTURADO. ESTE SLOWBRO ES MACHO, POSEE LA HABILIDAD RITMO PROPIO, Y CONOCE LOS MOVIMIENTOS PSICOCHOQUE, ESCALDAR, RELAJARSE Y BOSTEZO. SLOWBRO PARECE ESTAR EN BUENA FORMA CON…**

El dex secundario continuó parloteando sobre la longitud de sus uñas, el estado del Shellder en su cola, y analizando de lo efectivo que era su hígado, así que lo ignoró y se volvió hacia su compañera.

\- Lo siento, esto tal vez lleve algo de tiempo. La pesca no garantiza que encuentre algo que necesite aquí.

Sin ponerle atención a sus preocupaciones, Anabel mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras se quedaba tenida en el sol. Habían discutido sus planes durante el desayuno. Habían escuchado los rumores de que otras regiones habían rentado la Zona Safari para ayudar a reproducir poblaciones de Pokémon raros donde no tenían el espacio, y una pregunta rápida al Profesor Oak confirmó que no solo eran especulaciones. Sin embargo, cuando uno deja un área salvaje sin supervisión durante cuarenta años, encontrar cualquier cosa se volvía difícil y engorroso.

Ahí era donde entraba Iris. Ella se ofreció de voluntaria para explorar el área en busca de cualquier Pokémon que no debiera estar Kanto, y con Anabel esta información podía llegarle rápidamente a ella si se trataba de un Pokémon de Agua. Si no lo era, podían pasárselo a Ash, que tal vez querría capturarlo. El segundo cuerpo PokéGear del Pokédex se encontraba con Iris y podría conseguir datos de cualquier manera. Anabel entretanto podría ir al instante con Ash y conseguir Bolas Safari adicionales si se le acababan, o si Iris necesitaba alguna por cualquier razón.

Si Misty tuviera que ser honesta, no estaba segura de qué era lo que Ash estaría buscando, más allá de lo que le dijo que "tenía que encontrarlo", y no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle exactamente qué podría ser.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, con Ash…**_

Desde detrás de los arbustos, y poniéndose a favor del viento hasta donde sabía, Ash podía ver un gran estanque del cual cinco Tauros estaban bebiendo. Los cinco estaban de espaldas a él, con sus colas tranquilas mientras sus cabezas estaban cabizbajas hacia el agua. Asomando la cabeza entre el arbusto, Ash miró a los Tauros fijamente, fijándose en el que estaba más a la izquierda, que levantó la cabeza por un momento y dándole una vista clara de los cuernos. Había una hendidura familiar en el cuerno izquierdo, que hizo que hizo sonreír a Ash. Reconoció a ese Tauros: ese era su cuarto Tauros más poderoso entre la manada.

Pikachu también salió del arbusto y se puso a olfatear antes de dar su observación: con unos pocos segundos más para mirar, tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Los otros dos Tauros más a la derecha también eran familiares. Tres de sus viejos Tauros se encontraban allí frente a él, junto con otros dos que no reconocía.

¿Qué haría con ellos? ¿Sería mejor dejarlos, o los capturaba junto con su manada para que permanecieran juntos? Era cierto que tenía Bolas Safari infinitas, gracias tanto al premio del torneo como al glitch que el Pokédex se había robado para convertirlo en un programa. ¿Pero sería demasiado?

 **\- EL PROFESOR OAK DESEA ESTUDIAR EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE LOS TAUROS. MÚLTIPLES TAUROS PARA ESTUDIAR SEGURAMENTE SERÍAN MUY APRECIADOS. Y HACERLO ME DARÍA ALGO DE MEMORIA RAM ADICIONAL CUANDO VUELVAS CON ÉL.** – dijo el Pokédex.

Bueno, si el Profesor Oak lo quería así… treinta y dos no podían ser mucho peor que treinta, ¿verdad? Solo eran dos Tauros adicionales, ¿qué podrían hacer que fuese mucho peor que los otros? Presionando el guante recibió una bola con el glitch, una mano metálica de Ingeniería Gorigan si la letra roja del lado estaba en lo correcto, y una Bola Safari salió de ella. Tomando un paso silencioso fuera de los arbustos, Ash se colocó a distancia larga de lanzamiento.

Tuvo que resistirse al deseo de gritar "¡Bola Safari, ve!" antes de enviarla, repitiéndolo otras cuatro veces y enviándolos hacia los Tauros en sucesión rápida. Las cinco bolas volaron juntas, directo hacia el quinteto en perfecta sincronía, hasta que…

 _ ***¡BOP!***_ **  
**  
Ash se quedó viendo en shock pues la Pokébola que iba más a la derecha golpeó a un Spearow que pasaba volando interceptándola. La bola se activó, succionando al Spearow mientras las otras cuatro seguían volando hacia adelante, y el sonido alertó a los Tauros, que rápidamente dejaron de consumir el agua y se prepararon para salir corriendo. Los cuatro que no tuvieron a un Spearow que interceptara por ellos recibieron la Pokébola sin problemas, pero el último, uno de sus Tauros, empezó a correr.

\- "¡No voy a perder a nadie más!" – El pensamiento de Ash terminó justo cuando ejecutó otro poderoso lanzamiento.

La bola apenas golpeó al Tauros que escapaba en el costado y se activó. Al caer al suelo empezó a sacudirse, y Ash colapsó en sus rodillas con una exhalación audible. Eso estuvo… demasiado cerca. Pikachu corrió a su lado, algo intranquilo en la cara mientras intentaba ser razonable.

\- Pikapi. _Solo fue un golpe de mala suerte. No creo que vuelva a suceder._

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

Caminando por la orilla de un lago, Red mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en el horizonte, escaneando en busca de movimiento. Por un instante sus ojos se concentraron en un arbusto cercano que se sacudió con potencial. Un Rattata salió corriendo fuera de él, revelando la falta de potencial real. Unos pasos detrás de él se encontraba Yellow, con una libreta y una pluma en las manos.

\- Muy bien, con ese Scyther que acabas de capturar, ya tienes tres Pokémon de tu lista de "realmente quiero conseguirlos", junto con un Doduo y una Ponyta. También atrapaste un Sandshrew, Ekans, y un Psyduck solo porque pasamos junto a ellos antes. ¡Ya tienes seis de siete hasta ahora!

Red abruptamente se detuvo en sus pasos y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración cuando Yellow le recordó el que se le había escapado. Estaba seguro de haber atrapado a ese Chansey, y con Bolas Safari infinitas podría fácilmente haberlas arrojado sin miramientos aunque tuviese que correr detrás de esa cosa regordeta por un rato. Después de todo tenía el día entero para hacerlo. ¿Y desde cuándo que los Chanseys tenían la habilidad de usar Teletransportación?

\- Ahora, si pudiéramos encontrar un Rhyhorn o Rhydon y un Kangaskhan… ¿para qué quieres uno de esos? – inquirió Yellow sobre el último mientras la serenidad del agua se veía perturbada y una forma masiva surgía en ella.

Un enorme cuerpo alargado de furia y poder de color azul, un Gyarados acababa de aparecer. Rugiéndoles con fuerza, y siseándolos de pura furia. Yellow retrocedió de miedo mientras Red sujetaba una Bola Safari para apuntársela. Gyarados rugió de nuevo, contrarrestado únicamente por las mejillas echando chispas de Pikachu, y una Bola Safari arrojada. Esta le golpeó a la mitad del torso, abriéndose y succionando a la bestia furiosa a su interior. Después rebotó de vuelta a sus manos, donde la sostuvo con fuerza mientras se sacudía intensamente. Sus manos seguían vibrando mientras se volteaba a la todavía intranquila Yellow para responder su pregunta.

\- Porque Kangaskhan, igual que este Gyarados, es un Pokémon capaz de Mega Evolucionar. Todavía necesito conseguir una Mega Piedra que funcione con mi Piedra Activadora, así que servirá tener tantas opciones de Pokémon compatibles como pueda.

Entretanto, la bola se seguía sacudiendo violentamente, el Gyarados no parecía dispuesto a permanecer allí dentro.

\- Bueno, en ese caso espero no encontrarle la Mega Piedra a Gyarados. No se veía muy contento.

Oh sí, el Gyarados parecía ser macho, ¿verdad? No se fijó en ello, estando distraído con la amenaza inminente de ser mutilado e incinerado. Había una razón por la cual no puso a Gyarados en su lista. Aparte de que no tenía intenciones de participar en Johto un día, pues la gente de allá tendía a ofenderse por el uso de Gyarados en las ligas. Algo que tenía que ver con un loco que dirigía a veinte de ellos, destruyendo todo a su paso y esas cosas. La líder del Gimnasio Blackthorn podía hacerlo por tradiciones familiares, y porque casi mataba con la mirada a quien tuviera un problema con eso, recordándoles que usar a Gyarados era ser amable con ellos y ponerles las cosas fáciles.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en las montañas lejos de la Zona Safari…**_

A Otoshi le gustaría decir que no tenía idea de cómo fue que lo convencieron de esto, pero sabía exactamente cómo. El niño andrajoso de pelo marrón con acento extranjero tenía manzanas, y a él su bolsa con provisiones se la había robado de las manos un Fearow dos días atrás. Su padre siempre le había enseñado a honrar las deudas, especialmente si involucraban manzanas.

Él se había imaginado que el chico solo querría ayuda con algo como mover un sofá, no algo tan elaborado. Dicho favor los llevó hasta la cima de la montaña, donde el viento soplaba en medio de nubes oscuras que enviaban sonidos amenazadores que normalmente uno no debería escuchar en la cima de una montaña. El niño, al menos por su apariencia dada su falta de estatura y masa muscular, se encontraba arrodillado enfrente de Marowak, que se veía incómodo mientras el proceso continuaba, antes que el chico se parara y asintiera.

\- ¡Voila! – declaró mientras retrocedía y le dejaba ver a Otoshi lo que había hecho. Otoshi solo tenía una palabra qué decir a ello.

\- ¿Eh? – le dijo, y el chico levantó el dedo empezando a explicar lo que hizo, y más importante aún, por qué.

\- Estas montañas son famosas por las intensas tormentas eléctricas que ocurren desde tiempos antiguos. Los relámpagos de aquí son notorios por cómo reaccionan a los depósitos de minerales locales, creando un ciclo de retroalimentación electromagnética que es altamente adictiva e induce agresión en los Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico. – dijo el kalosiano mientras Otoshi tenía un respingo. Eso ya lo sabía muy bien. Él y Marowak tuvieron que pelear contra tres Electabuzz que actuaban como los peores drogadictos que jamás había visto, excepto que con puñetazos eléctricos en vez de pipas de marihuana. Fue un buen entrenamiento, pero había formas más sanas de prepararse para su sexta medalla en Ciudad Pewter.

\- Sí, pero lo que quisiera saber es qué tiene que ver eso con que mi Marowak esté parado en una montaña, con mi Piedra Activadora, y con una corbata.

Marowak se ajustó el adorno de rayas azules y verdes con la Piedra Activadora en el centro mientras el chico continuaba.

\- Es una explicación muy sencilla. Verás, mi abuelita es una entrenadora maestra de la Mega Evolución. Ganó la Liga Kalos con ella, y sabe mucho más de ella que cualquier persona viva. La Mega Evolución, como estoy seguro que ya lo sabes, se crea cuando la Energía Infinita del Pokémon es potenciada por la energía única que producen los humanos, al ser filtrada por un conducto conocido como Piedra Activadora, lo que induce un estado temporal de evolución adicional.

\- Eso no es sencillo. – dijo Otoshi mientras el chico se reía.

\- Oh, créeme que la estoy simplificando. No querrás oír la versión larga. Como sea, de vuelta al tema, una Piedra Activadora no es la única forma de hacer esto. Los entrenadores alolanos usan unos cristales especiales para crear una reacción similar, solo que con ellos se genera un ataque singularmente poderoso conocido como Movimiento-Z. Sin embargo, hay maneras de potenciar el poder de un Pokémon que no requieren de una piedra o un cristal, pero son más difíciles de lograr. – El chico volteó hacia el todavía impaciente Marowak. – Marowak es incapaz de Mega Evolucionar, y créeme que estoy familiarizado con las 41 especies de Pokémon capaces de Mega Evolucionar en 42 formas, así que sé de esto. No obstante, Marowak debería ser capaz de utilizar los métodos que no requieren conducto con la estimulación correcta. Uno de los cuales involucra usar Energía Infinita para crear lazos temporales con fotones dispersos y utilizarlos como una forma de armadura ligera que fortalece al Pokémon.

\- ¿Fotos dispersas? – preguntó Otoshi. Eso seguía sin tener sentido.

\- Los fotones están conectados a la luz. – explicó el chico mientras Otoshi se rascaba la cabeza. – Tu Piedra Activadora puede usarse como enganche para la manipulación de Energía Infinita hasta que Marowak sea capaz de utilizar la habilidad a voluntad.

\- Entonces, ¿estás planeando usar a mi Marowak, su habilidad Pararrayos, y mi Mega Piedra para atraer luz, tomar átomos ligeros, y convertirlos en una poderosa armadura? – preguntó Otoshi mientras el chico se encogía de hombros.

\- Esa es una manera de decirlo, aunque los fotones no son del todo como los átomos. Primero que nada…

\- ¿Y por qué la corbata? – preguntó Otoshi mientras el chico se reía.

\- Soy kalosiano. – explicó (o no) mientras el cielo retumbaba, antes de estallar en una luz intensa. –¡Cúbrete los ojos! – le gritó.

Obviamente. El destello lo cegó por un minuto completo antes de poder volver a abrir los ojos una vez más, para encontrarse con que el chico estaba junto a Marowak, levantándole el brazo y todavía sonriendo. Su brazo ahora era dorado y echaba chispas, del mismo color que cubría ahora parte de su hombro. Extrañamente, la corbata seguía intacta.

\- Contempla, mi querido amigo nativo de Kanto, algo sorprendente. El inicio de un poder utilizado a través de la historia capaz de equipararse a la Mega Evolución, los Movimientos-Z e incluso el Fenómeno Lazo. ¡La Evolución Rompedora!

Soltó a Marowak, que observó su brazo con intranquilidad antes de usarlo con cautela para golpear el suelo. La piedra se agrietó incluso con un toque suave, causando que Marowak se sostuviera el brazo ahora dorado frente a su cara con asombro. Otoshi se quedó sin palabras. Un poder como ese… él y Marowak podrían ganar la Liga si lo dominaban. Eventualmente, sin embargo, una pregunta surgió en él, y sintió que era bastante válida de hacer.

\- … Se puede apagar, ¿verdad? Me gusta el oro como a cualquiera, pero no creo que Marowak quiera ser de ese color todo el tiempo.

\- Maro. – Marowak estaba de acuerdo con él.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la Zona Safari…**_

\- ¡Brooo!

\- ¡Tor!

El sonido de una pelea atrajo la atención de Ash. Mirando desde atrás de una roca, encontró de nuevo otro grupo de cinco Tauros. El que estaba al frente tenía un mechón levantado que Ash alcanzó a ver mientras el Pokémon toro pisoteaba la tierra en gestos de agresión, lo cual fue rápidamente imitado por los Tauros subordinados detrás de él. Un mechón muy familiar específicamente, el mechón de su Tauros más veloz.

El Tauros principal que utilizaba no era este: aunque valoraba la velocidad, el Tauros líder de su manada era el segundo más rápido y significativamente más fuerte físicamente. Pero recordaba a este Tauros bastante bien, por aquella ocasión en que se puso a competir en una carrera con sus Pokémon voladores y lo hizo bastante bien. Pikachu olfateó el aire antes de darle una señal afirmativa. Ash no necesitaba escuchar que esos cinco Tauros eran suyos, y sonrió. Con eso tenía ocho Tauros encontrados. Ahora solo tenía que…

\- ¡Tor!

Averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Ash desvió la mirada de sus Tauros para ver qué era lo que los molestaba tanto.

 **\- EXEGGUTOR, EL POKÉMON COCOTERO. A DIFERENCIA DEL QUE SE HACE LLAMAR "VERDADERO" EXEGGUTOR EN ALOLA, ESTOS SON MÁS GRUESOS Y COMPACTOS EN EL TALLO Y POSEEN HABILIDADES PSÍQUICAS. ESTE POKÉMON ES CAPAZ DE REPRODUCIRSE SIN HUEVOS A TRAVÉS DE LA PÉRDIDA DE UNA DE SUS CARAS. LOS EXEGGUTORS TIENEN HORRIBLES VOCES PARA CANTAR.** – notó el Pokédex mientras un grupo de diez Exeggutors se posicionaban de manera agresiva en respuesta a los Tauros.

Las dos especies continuaron viéndose una a la otra con ojos asesinos mientras Ash sentía confusión. No del tipo literal como la hacía el Exeggutor para levantar una gran roca de manera amenazante, sino del tipo que no requería poderes psíquicos.

\- Esto no parece normal.

 **\- ESTÁS EN LO CORRECTO. EXEGGUTOR Y TAUROS NORMALMENTE NO ENTRAN EN CONFLICTO DE ESTA MANERA. OPERAN EN DIFERENTES NICHOS Y TIPOS DE HÁBITATS.**

\- ¡Tor! – La roca salió lanzada hacia uno de los Tauros subordinados, que la destrozaron con un solo cabezazo antes de dar un bramido desafiante. Los Exeggutors parecían nerviosos, pero uno de ellos rápidamente usó Confusión en una planta bajo los pies de los Tauros. Uno de los otros Tauros mugió furioso ante esto, bajando la cabeza hacia el Exeggutor que lo hizo para embestirlo. Una esfera de agua se formó entre sus cuernos para luego dispararla, golpeando al Exeggutor, y deteniendo el intento de Confusión al hacer que retrocediera nerviosamente.

\- ¡Ese fue un Hidropulso! – exclamó Ash.

 **\- SÍ. TAL PARECE QUE UN PSYDUCK O GOLDUCK PUSO EL HUEVO DE ESE TAUROS. –** dijo Dexter. Ash hizo una nota mental de chequear cómo funcionaba la reproducción Pokémon en este mundo en algún momento. Algo sobre esa oración sonaba mal. – **TAMBIÉN DE INTERÉS, LA PLANTA QUE EL EXEGGUTOR TRATÓ DE ARRANCAR NO ES UNA PLANTA TÍPICA QUE CONSUMAN LOS EXEGGUTORS SALVAJES. ES MÁS DEL TIPO QUE PREFIEREN LOS TAUROS SALVAJES, PUES ABARCA EL 27% DE SU DIETA. SIN EMBARGO, FRECUENTEMENTE SE LE DA DE ALIMENTO A LOS EXEGGUTORS CAUTIVOS PARA PREVENIR EL CRECIMIENTO DE HONGOS.**

La observación de Dexter sobre lo extraño de los hábitos alimenticios de Exeggutor le hizo darse cuenta de algo respecto a esos diez que estaban frente a él.

\- ¿No se ven algo delgados? – preguntó. Pikachu miró a los Pokémon de tipo Hierba, mientras Ash sostenía el Pokédex en alto para observar mejor.

\- Pi. _Tal vez hayan oído de lo raros que se ven los alolanos, y andan a dieta para ponerse iguales._

 **\- MI ESCANEO INDICA QUE LOS EXEGGUTORS EN EFECTO ESTÁN BAJOS DE PESO, AUNQUE POSEEN EXTRAÑAMENTE RASTROS DE PRODUCTOS PARA LA SALUD UTILIZADOS EN LA PREVENCIÓN DE PROBLEMAS CON HONGOS. INTERESANTE. ESCANEANDO POR… ESTOS EXEGGUTORS FUERON LIBERADOS RECIENTEMENTE.**

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Ash, preguntándose quién los habría liberado. Habría dicho que Paul, pero algo no encajaba aquí.

 **\- TAMBIÉN LA LIBERACIÓN NO FUE PROVOCADA DE MANERA NORMAL. LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ENTRENADORES QUE LIBERAN A SUS POKÉMON UTILIZAN LA FUNCIÓN INSTALADA PARA HACERLO, PERO MIS ESCANEOS SUGIEREN QUE ESTA LIBERACIÓN FUE CAUSADA POR UN MÉTODO DIFERENTE. SUS POKÉBOLAS FUERON DESTRUIDAS, Y ESO NO SE LOGRA CON FACILIDAD.**

\- ¿En serio? – Ash estaba seguro de que todo lo que necesitabas para romper una Pokébola era golpearla con una roca, o golpear la Pokébola contra la roca. Independientemente del orden, debería ser fácil de hacer.

 **\- NO SON TAN FUERTES COMO MI CUBIERTA EXTERNA, PERO NO PUEDEN ROMPERSE DEJÁNDOLAS CAER SOBRE UNA ROCA. SE REQUIERE DE UNA FUERZA SIGNIFICATIVA PARA LOGRARLO.**

No había razón para que Paul hiciera eso, así que definitivamente quedaba descartado. ¿Pero quién más podría ser? El único sujeto que conocía con tantos Exeggutors era Melvin, pero no parecía el tipo de persona que utilizaría una motosierra con sus Pokébolas. ¿Las habría arrollado un auto?

 **\- COMO SEA QUE HAYA PASADO, NO CREO QUE ESTOS EXEGGUTORS PUEDAN SOBREVIVIR MUCHO TIEMPO ALLÁ AFUERA. SUGIERO QUE LOS CAPTURES ANTES DE QUE SUS ACCIONES CONTINUAS PERTURBEN LAS BARRERAS NATURALES Y LLEVEN A CONFLICTOS MAYORES.** – Las palabras del Pokédex fueron seguidas por un fuerte resoplido proveniente de los Tauros. Ash reconocía el comportamiento, y no era buena idea estar frente a un Tauros que lo hacía.

\- De acuerdo.

Necesitaría unos cuantos buenos lanzamientos, pero debería ser capaz de atraparlos a todos en una sola ronda. Hoy no se había levantado con el plan de capturar a diez Exeggutors, pero necesitaban ayuda y él no tenía límites de Pokébolas. Ash se frotó el hombro preparándose. Quince buenos lanzamientos le iban a doler un poco después.

* * *

 _ **Mientras, con Misty y Anabel…**_

Psyduck había sacado ya un par de botellas de agua fría, una de las cuales ella afortunadamente se bebió de un largo trago. Anabel tomó la suya con sus poderes psíquicos. Hasta ahora habían picado siete Pokémon. Goldeen. Magikarp. Una Psyduck hembra a la cual su Psyduck le dijo cosas que realmente deseaba Anabel hubiera estado dispuesta a borrarle de la mente. Un Slowpoke del que Anabel se perdió completamente porque se estaba sonrojando horriblemente cuando le dijo lo que Psyduck había dicho. Magikarp. Magikarp. Magikarp. Nada de suerte.

\- Estoy pensando que no sería mala idea cambiar de ubicación. Empieza a hacer calor, y además Iris dijo algo de que había otro estanque con más sombra hace poco, ¿verdad? – sugirió Misty mientras Anabel se levantaba y asentía.

 _\- Eso dijo. Creo que Ash mencionó haber estado allí. Parecía feliz por ello._

\- Tal vez haya encontrado un Chansey variocolor o algo así. – bromeó Misty. Eso haría extremadamente feliz a cualquiera. O lo pondría horriblemente deprimido si se le escapaba.

\- _O un Eevee. –_ sugirió Anabel con un poco de anhelo en la voz. Misty estaba de acuerdo. Un Eevee sería algo lindo de encontrar, ¿pero qué posibilidades tendrían de conseguir uno en la Zona Safari?

En eso algo empezó a jalar el hilo, una señal de que el estanque ofrecía todavía un secreto más para ella. Jaló con fuerza y comenzó a preguntarse si sería un cuarto Magikarp seguido. O quizás el mismo con ganas de ser alimentado. Honestamente no estaba segura.

\- Errrr... – Aunque este estaba jalando con mucha más fuerza. ¿Acaso había picado algo grande?

Antes de poder decir su petición, Anabel ya estaba detrás de ella, con un brillo azul rodeándolas a ambas mientras las dos jalaban para que no se les escapara. Por la esquina del ojo vio a Psyduck moviéndose para ayudarle, antes de darse cuenta de lo redundante de hacerlo y se dejó caer impotentemente. El agua burbujeó y empezó a hervir al revelar al Pokémon…

\- Mmmrrrr... – El serpentino Pokémon azul con un cuerno corto en la frente ronroneó. Era esbelto y brillante, fuera de una marca con forma de X a un lado de su cuerno.

 **\- UN DRAGONAIR. UN POKÉMON DRAGÓN CONOCIDO POR SU RAREZA Y HABILIDAD PARA ALTERAR EL CLIMA. ¡CAPTÚRALO, GRANDÍSIMA TONTA!** – El tono monocorde del Dex secundario sonaba frenético.

\- No es tipo Agua. – señaló Misty. No tenía razón para capturarlo, y sería extraño no poder hablar con él de todos modos. El Dex secundario utilizó una palabra no apta para conversaciones públicas, y el Dragonair hizo un sonido de desaprobación para luego darle un bofetón al dex con la cola antes de volver al agua.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Ash…**_

La colina que escalaban era rocosa, llena de piedras disparejas y árboles achaparrados que Ash no tenía deseos de saberles el nombre. Pikachu dijo algo que le sonó a "detente", haciendo que se parara a mitad de un paso. La roca a la que estaba a punto de ponerle el pie encima abrió los ojos y lo miró enfurruñado.

\- ¡Dude! – dijo el Geodude antes de sacar los brazos del suelo y agarrar una piedra cercana. Con Pikachu todavía en sus hombros, Ash saltó hacia atrás de una roca mientras la piedra volaba por el espacio antes ocupado por su cabeza.

 **\- UNA PIEDRA LANZADA DE ESE MODO PODRÍA HABERTE MATADO, TANTO POR EL IMPACTO AL CRÁNEO COMO LA CAÍDA SOBRE UNA ROCA QUE TAMBIÉN PODRÍA HABERTE PARTIDO EL CRÁNEO. CASI HACES QUE TE PARTAN EL CRÁNEO DE DOS MANERAS DISTINTAS HOY.** – le informó el Pokédex.

¿Así que Geodude también podía matarte? Bueno, ese era otro Pokémon en la creciente lista de los Pokémon que eran extremadamente peligrosos.

 **\- GEODUDE, POR SI SE TE HA OLVIDADO, ES EL POKÉMON ROCA. GEODUDE USA SUS PODEROSOS BRAZOS PARA JALARSE SUBIENDO POR LAS LADERAS DE LAS MONTAÑAS, MIENTRAS RUEDA CUESTA ABAJO POR ELLAS CON LA AYUDA DE LA GRAVEDAD. A LOS GEODUDES NO LES GUSTA QUE LOS PISEN, Y SON MUY COMUNES. UN ERUDITO QUE UNA VEZ ESTUVO ABURRIDO SE FUE A UNA LADERA MONTAÑOSA Y CONTÓ CIEN DE ELLOS.** – musitó el Pokédex.

\- ¿Los pisó a todos? – Ash se preguntaba si así fue como los descubrió. Si ese era el caso, ese erudito era muy valiente.

 **\- NO, SIMPLEMENTE USÓ UNA CAJA DE PISTOLAS DE AGUA Y ROCIÓ CADA PIEDRA DE LA LADERA PARA VER SI SE SOBRESALTABA.** – replicó el Pokédex. Entonces si era valiente. Tal vez hasta loco. – **QUIZÁS TENGAS CURIOSIDAD DE SABER QUE GEODUDE TIENE UNA FORMA ALOLANA.** – tarareó el Pokédex mientras Ash lo agarraba para ver cómo luciría. Pikachu también inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene un cuello muy largo? – bromeó Ash, mientras la pantalla mostraba una imagen de un Geodude más pálido con solo dos dedos, un montón de púas y un par de cejas negras.

 **\- NEGATIVO. EL GEODUDE ALOLANO EVOLUCIONÓ CON LA AYUDA DE LA MAYORÍA DE LAS PIEDRAS MAGNÉTICAS QUE LO COMPONEN, HACIÉNDOLO UN TIPO ROCA/ELÉCTRICO. SON SIMILARMENTE TAN COMUNES COMO SU CONTRAPARTE REGULAR.**

Ash miró las cejas del Geodude Alolano por un momento.

\- Sabes, creo que atraparía uno de esos solo por esas geniales cejas.

\- _… ¿Qué?_ – dijo Pikachu en shock.

 **\- LAS CEJAS SON FASCINANTES, ME ENCANTARÍA ESTUDIAR SU COMPOSICIÓN EN PROFUNDIDAD.** – dijo el Pokédex estando de acuerdo, causando que Pikachu se sintiera más intranquilo.

El sonido de un Tauros bramando de dolor en la distancia interrumpió la discusión sobre las maravillas de los Geodudes cejudos, así que Ash salió corriendo fuera de la colina rocosa apenas comenzó a atravesarla. Para el alivio de Pikachu, eso puso final a la discusión sobre el tipo Eléctrico cejudo que podría ser mejor que él, si bien a costa de tener que agarrarse más fuerte de su usual lugar en el hombro de su entrenador.

 **…**

Cinco minutos de movimiento lo llevaron hasta una pila de cuatro Tauros derrotados, todos yaciendo en el suelo con golpes por todos lados. Un quinto Tauros seguía de pie, temblando pero de espaldas a él, con un lenguaje corporal que sugería que estaba esforzándose por mantenerse de pie a pura fuerza de voluntad. Una cicatriz en el costado del Tauros le dijo quién era este: era el Tauros que constantemente se ponía a pelear contra otros oponentes para hacerse más fuerte, y algún día desafiar al líder de la manada y tomar su lugar como el más fuerte de todos. Tenía un mal hábito de meterse a competir con cabezazos contra los Onix que había en el rancho de Oak y tenía que ser puesto a descansar por Bulbasaur como resultado.

\- Pik. _Bueno, aparte del Tauros que está de pie, tres de los derrotados son nuestros. No reconozco al que está más a la derecha. –_ olfateó Pikachu.

Es decir que ahora había encontrado a doce de sus Tauros, y un tercero que ni él ni Pikachu reconocían. No podía dejarlo atrás cuando capturara al resto y los enviara para sanar. Bueno, ahora el Profesor Oak tendría treinta y tres Tauros. Seguía sin ser mucho peor que treinta. El Tauros cabecilla, el que constantemente se peleaba de manera peligrosa, colapsó ahora, y el causante de sus heridas fue evidente.

\- ¡Far, far, far!

Un Farfetch'd, de pie frente a los Tauros derrotados con una sonrisa que se veía tan arrogante que a Ash no le sorprendería si alguien le dijera que este era el Gary de sus días en la Liga Índigo, reencarnado como un Farfetch'd. El detalle más notablemente extraño era el tallo de puerro que llevaba. La mayoría del tiempo los Farfetch'ds usaban el mismo tipo de tallo. Por lo que Ash sabía podían utilizar tallos de zanahoria, chayote o elotes, pero nunca les había visto hacerlo. Quizás tenían cuidado de vivir alrededor de ese tipo de planta específica y esperaban que sus entrenadores les compraran uno nuevo si algo se los comía o empezaban a descomponerse. Sin embargo, este Farfetch'd era la primera vez que observaba una diferencia entre la especie en ese sentido, pues no cargaba un tallo de puerro. Este Farfetch'd cargaba tres: uno en cada ala y el tercero con el pico.

 **\- FARFETCH'D, EL POKÉMON PATO SALVAJE. FARFETCH'D ES ALTAMENTE DELICIOSO Y NUTRITIVO, UN MANJAR PARA EMPERADORES Y NOBLES. TRAS EL DECLINE DE ESTAS CLASES, LOS PLEBEYOS COMENZARON A COMERLOS DE MANERA EXTENSIVA. ESFUERZOS DEDICADOS HAN LLEVADO A UNA RESURGENCIA DE SU POBLACIÓN EN TIEMPOS RECIENTES. Y SE SUPONE QUE SOLO LLEVAN UN PUERRO.** – La última parte sonó incrédula de parte del Pokédex.

\- ¡Far! – declaró en un murmullo que de alguna manera fue audible, antes de descansar la mirada en Ash. – Far, far…

\- ¿Traducción? – le pidió Ash a Pikachu, preguntándose si tendría que capturar a los Tauros rápido y salir huyendo del amenazador Farfetch'd. Pikachu tarareó un poco antes de responderle.

 _\- Un humano. Qué raro verlos aquí, y uno que no es un viejo gruñón que se la pasa contando chácharas con el Dragonair. Bueno, esto podría servir a mi propósito._

\- ¿Tu propósito? – cuestionó Ash. ¿Acaso quería golpear a algún humano, pero se dio cuenta de que Kaiser le dispararía si lo hacía? ¿O pensaba que intentaría comérselo por hacer eso? Ash no lo haría, pero solo estaba asumiendo cosas.

\- Fetch.

\- _Soy el mejor maestro de los puerros de toda esta región. He derrotado a lo mejor que esta tierra tiene que ofrecer: los maestros de cuernos, de cucharas, de péndulos, de garras… todos han caído ante mi estilo de los tres puerros. Sin embargo, sé que hay otros Pokémon allá afuera. Los que tienen cuchillas por brazos, los que usan huesos como garrotes, los que tienen hojas filosas en sus brazos… quiero derrotarlos a todos, pero no puedo volar sin perder mis puerros. Pensé que tendría que caminar para poder buscarlos. –_ La traducción de Pikachu causó que Ash mirara al Farfetch'd con confusión.

\- Creo que podrías encontrar un Marowak caminando, pero Sceptile y Bisharp viven cruzando el mar. No puedes caminar hasta Hoenn o Unova…

 **\- BISHARP TAMBIÉN SE ENCUENTRA EN KALOS.**

\- Aun así no se puede caminar hasta allá. – El Pokédex no cambió su punto.

\- Far.

 _\- Habría caminado hasta allá de todos modos, pero eso llevaría mucho tiempo. Pero tú eres humano, y puedes subir en un aeroplano. Si viniste a capturar Pokémon raros, quiero ver si eres digno de mí._

Ash no estaba seguro si el Farfetch'd quería decir "debes derrotarme" o alguna otra muestra de ser digno. Y dados los comentarios de Kaiser sobre lo que le haría si escuchaba "un solo traqueteo de electricidad", Ash quería evitarlo si fuera posible. ¿Tal vez hubiera otra forma de mostrar su habilidad? No era que necesitara capturar a este Farfetch'd, pero estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía podría terminar perdido entre las montañas y convertido en el almuerzo congelado de alguien. Aunque con Otoshi por allí tal vez podría darle un Marowak con el cual pelear. Ash se abrió su chaqueta, revelando sus cuatro relucientes medallas.

\- ¿Fetch?

 _\- No tiene idea de lo que son esas. –_ explicó Pikachu. Aparentemente solo tener medallas no bastaba.

\- Estas son Medallas de Gimnasio. Son símbolos de que he conquistado a lo mejor de ciertos tipos de esta región, y a entrenadores maestros de dichos tipos. – Bueno, a tres maestros y a las hermanas de Misty. – He derrotado a los maestros de los tipos Roca, Electricidad y Hierba. También derroté a una que no es maestra del tipo Agua, pero pude vencer a su mejor equipo aun con todo en mi contra.

Farfetch'd todavía se veía contemplativo, así que Ash sacó su Pokédex.

\- Pokédex, muéstrale a mis Pokémon.

- **NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERA UNA XBOX ONE.** – declaró indignado el Pokédex, pero de todos modos le mostró a sus Pokémon. Aparecieron en imágenes estáticas uno tras otro: Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Servine, y así sucesivamente. Farfetch'd asintió al ver estas imágenes antes de soltar un graznido.

 _\- Dice que te ves mejor, pero todavía no está ciento por ciento seguro. Todavía está considerando la opción de caminar hasta "Unavo"._

La traducción de Pikachu dejó a Ash preguntándose qué podía hacer ahora. Sin pensarlo mucho se agarró el borde de la camiseta y se la levantó. En esta línea temporal aparentemente tenía músculos, quizás esto le sirviera. Pero no, Farfetch'd ni se inmutó con ellos.

\- Hmm… – Ash levantó la mano con la que no sostenía el Pokédex, y la encendió con el poder de un Puño Incremento. Farfetch'd se quedó viéndolo asombrado.

\- ¡Fetch'd!

 _\- Un puño brillante nos gana el día. –_ dijo Pikachu simplemente mientras Ash desactivaba el Puño Incremento y se arrodillaba, con una Bola Safari en mano. Farfetch'd asintió antes de tocarla con el puerro de su pico, y fue succionado adentro.

\- Esa fue una captura poco convencional. – dijo el Pokédex mientras cinco Bolas Safari más volaban hacia los Tauros. Sí, vaya que lo fue. Pero ahora él tenía un Farfetch'd al que había salvado de lastimarse por intentar llegar caminando hasta Unova. Y de todos modos, ¿cuánto tardaría aun si pudiese caminar sobre el agua?

…

 **\- YA QUE AHORA ESTAMOS EN UNA ZONA TRANQUILA, COMENZARÉ A DESPLEGAR LA LARGA INFORMACIÓN NECESARIA. TAUROS ES UN POKÉMON TIPO NORMAL, ESPECIE TORO SALVAJE. LES ENCANTAN LOS MOVIMIENTOS PARA EMBESTIR A SUS CONTRARIOS Y SALUDAN A SUS AMIGOS CON AMIGABLES CABEZAZOS. EN ALGUNAS PARTES DEL MUNDO, LOS TAUROS SON USADOS PARA TRANSPORTE.** – dijo el Pokédex mientras Ash y Pikachu caminaban por un tramo silencioso de la Zona Safari.

\- ¿Quieres decir como atar una patineta a un collar alrededor del cuello del Tauros y que la arrastre? – preguntó Ash. No se refería a montar al Tauros como un Ponyta, ¿o sí?

 **\- TU CONOCIMIENTO DE TÉCNICAS DE TRANSPORTE ALGO OBSCURAS ES NOTABLE, PERO NO. SE LES COLOCA A LOS TAUROS SILLAS PARA MONTARLOS. LA IDEA FUE CREADA POR UN ANTIGUO REY ALOLANO LLAMADO KAHELE, PERO SE DICE QUE APRENDIÓ LA IDEA BÁSICA DEL CONCEPTO DE UN MONJE CUYO NOMBRE Y UBICACIÓN DE PROCEDENCIA ESTÁN PERDIDOS EN LA HISTORIA. ESTO AL PARECER ES PORQUE LE ORDENÓ A SUS ESCRIBAS QUE DEJARAN DE OMITIRLO DE LOS REGISTROS HISTÓRICOS OFICIALES BAJO AMENAZA DE PONERSE A LIMPIAR LAS PLAYAS DE PYUKUMUKUS POR UN MES, AUNQUE EL NOMBRE DEL MONJE SE PERDIÓ HACE ALGUNOS SIGLOS.**

¿Pyukumuku? ¿Qué era eso, algún tipo de madera flotante? ¿Madera flotante del árbol de Pyuku o algo así? Antes de que Ash pudiese preguntar, el sonido de un Tauros bramando hizo eco en la distancia, y con ello el entrenador y Pikachu empezaron a correr en esa dirección.

 **\- ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN INSISTENTE EN ATRAPAR TAUROS? ACTUALMENTE YA TIENES A DOCE DE ELLOS EN TU POSESIÓN.** – inquirió el Pokédex mientras corrían hacia el sonido.

\- Porque los Tauros viven en manadas. – dijo Ash. Y también, porque todavía le faltaban otros veintiún Tauros específicos por atrapar.

 **\- HAY… LÓGICA EN LO QUE DICES.** – El Pokédex dio una respuesta bastante extraña, y Ash no estaba seguro de si estaba citando algo o a alguien.

Sin importar la razón, Ash dejó de correr, apenas evitando hundir sus zapatos en el estanque de agua que echaba vapor frente a él. Pikachu sí terminó cayendo en ella al tropezarse, pero al salir, tenía una expresión relajada en el rostro.

\- Pi... – Las palabras de Pikachu fueron más un suspiro de que estaba pasándola rico ahí dentro que una oración real, así que Ash se puso a ver el estanque en cuestión. Vio a cuatro Tauros metidos en él, también con expresión similar y sus lenguas sobresaliendo. Junto a ellos había un tropel de Mankeys, un Chansey, un Tangela y dos Dodrios. Atrás de todos había un Arcanine.

\- **ESO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ.** – señaló el Pokédex. En efecto, parecía fuera de lugar aquí, a menos que hubiera un volcán cerca.

Momentos después que el Pokédex notó a este Arcanine, el cual por el hocico Ash se dio cuenta que se veía bastante viejo, metió dicho hocico entre el agua. El área alrededor del hocico brilló de rojo y el agua empezó a burbujear y echar más vapor.

 **\- MUY BIEN, LA PREGUNTA HA SIDO RESPONDIDA PERO AHORA TENGO TODAVÍA MÁS PREGUNTAS.** – notó el Pokédex mientras Pikachu veía distraídamente a los Tauros y le decía a Ash que se alejara.

Al parecer ninguno de ellos era de su manada. Algo reacio Pikachu salió de las aguas termales y sin decir ni una palabra más, él y Ash siguieron su camino.

 **\- ESTOY CONFUNDIDO.** – fue todo lo que pudo decir el Pokédex al respecto.

* * *

 _ **Con las chicas…**_

Iris las había llamado, y con eso Anabel las había teletransportado a las dos a su ubicación. Allí, Iris se encontraba mirando un estanque bastante intranquila. Era muy extraña, se veía profunda y se notaban muchas perturbaciones en el agua. Claramente estaba llena de vida, pero tenía una señal alrededor de una cerca, que decía:

 _ ***Estanque de almuerzo de emergencia/Sitio de estudio de "Ponyboy". No le digan a Kaiser. Peligroso. Investigador Curtis***_

Tampoco tenía muchos rastros de pisadas a su alrededor, a diferencia del otro estanque. Pocos Pokémon venían a beber agua por alguna razón.

\- Bueno, habías dicho que querías capturar a todos los Pokémon de Agua del mundo. – le dijo Iris a Misty con un tono de desconcierto.

Claramente sabía lo que había en ese estanque, y no le gustaba para nada. Este era uno de los sitios para Pokémon no nativos de Kanto que el Profesor Oak había confirmado que había en la Zona Safari. Grandioso.

Curiosa de lo que podría suceder con el estanque, Misty extendió un brazo hacia el agua, e inmediatamente por reflejo lo retiró al ver que la superficie se partía y una forma verde saltaba fuera de ella. Le dio un mordisco al aire antes de caer de vuelta con un gran salpicón.

- **ANALIZANDO… BASCULIN, EL POKÉMON HOSTIL. UN TIPO AGUA BASTANTE COMÚN DE LA REGIÓN UNOVA. LOS BASCULINS SON MUY PROPENSOS A LUCHAR ENTRE ELLOS POR EL COLOR DE LA RAYA CON LA CUAL NACEN, Y ESTO HA LLEVADO A VARIOS COLORES HASTA LA EXTINCIÓN. EL HECHO DE SER ALTAMENTE COMESTIBLES NO AYUDA TAMPOCO.** – dijo en tono monocorde el dex secundario mientras Iris volteaba hacia Misty con una mirada de "ahí tienes."

\- Los Basculins son muy molestos, y muy agresivos. – La morena hizo énfasis en este punto levantando su pierna izquierda, revelando unas cuantas marcas de perforaciones con forma de dientes afilados alrededor de su tobillo.

\- _Auch. –_ declaró Anabel empáticamente.

\- Me tardé un mes para poder volver a caminar bien con esta pierna. Fue hace como diez años, creo.

Doble auch. Misty miró el estanque, y miles de ideas invadieron su cabeza. Claramente eran agresivos y voraces, haciéndole preguntarse exactamente qué podrían estar comiendo dentro del estanque. Como dijo Iris, quería capturar a uno. Uno de cada uno de los Pokémon de Agua del mundo, después de todo.

¿Podría sobrevivir su caña de pescar en ese estanque si eran tan agresivos? Cogiendo una de las Bolas Safari que Ash le había dado, decidió probar con algo. Arrojó la bola hacia el agua, causando que esta volviera a romperse cuando otro Basculin saltó. Esta vez alcanzó a verle la raya roja que tenía. Mordió la Bola Safari emitiendo un sonido como de tornillos de metal perforando algo, mientras la bola se abría ligeramente. Se vio un poco impedida por la mordida que le dio el Basculin en el frente, pero aun así funcionó, y la energía roja succionó al Basculin adentro. Unos otros pocos le saltaron encima, la mayoría de rayas azules, pero la bola fue teletransportada a donde el Profesor Oak antes que los voraces peces la pudieran morder.

\- Capture completada. – declaró el Dex secundario.

\- _¿Creen que tal vez deberíamos…? –_ Anabel miró hacia el estanque, y Misty supo lo que quiso decir. La pregunta de lo que estarían comiendo los Basculins la molestaba más entre más pensaba en ello.

\- A esas cosas les gusta vivir en bancos, pero no veo por qué querría alguien tener más de uno de ellos. – declaró Iris con incredulidad, mientras decidían qué hacer.

Misty e Iris sacaron cuatro Bolas Safari cada una, y las arrojaron al estanque una tras otra, haciendo que saltara un Basculin tras cada una. La mitad eran azules, y la otra mitad rojos. Todos fueron succionados dentro de las Pokébolas, y repitieron el proceso dos veces más con resultados similares.

* * *

 _ **De regreso con Ash…**_

Un grupo de Kangaskhans estaban al borde de un área boscosa, recogiendo fruta lenta y relajadamente. Al agarrar una fruta, varios la partieron en dos pedazos. El mayor, como dos tercios si Ash tuviese que adivinar, fue comido por la madre. El más pequeño se lo llevaban a la bolsa, donde unas pequeñas manos lo agarraban. Bebés Kangaskhan. Ash miró en busca de cualquier señal de un humano entre ellos, pero no vio nada. ¿Estaría en el lugar correcto para Tommy? Aun así, si no había señal de él, tal vez debería continuar…

\- ¡Broo! – Desde su distante punto de vigilancia, Ash se vio atraído por el sonido, al igual que Kangaskhan al ver dos Tauros cargando uno contra el otro. La tierra tembló con su fuerza.

\- ¡Pi! _Esos son dos de los nuestros. –_ confirmó Pikachu. Ash asintió mientras se preparaba para el lanzamiento.

Kangaskhan dejó salir un grito de alarma al ver a los dos Tauros, y empezó a moverse frenéticamente, haciendo que Ash se detuviera. La pared viva que los Kangaskhan estaban creando haría que fuese imposible lanzar las Bolas Safari sin golpearlos. Ya había capturado a un Spearow por accidente hoy, y quería evitarlo de nuevo si fuese posible. Para resolver el problema, tendría que rodearlos y rápido. Rápido…

\- Hey amigo, sujétate. – le dijo a su compañero, que se agarró de su chaqueta lo más fuerte que pudo.

Un brillo blanco rodeó a Ash después de eso, y utilizó un Ataque Rápido. Hecho una mancha blanca, atravesó a toda velocidad el caos de los Kangaskhans y llegó al otro lado, a buena distancia de los Tauros que peleaban. Al disiparse la mancha, Ash arrojó dos Bolas Safari simultáneamente, las esferas golpearon a los Tauros ligeramente, y los succionaron sin ningún problema. Catorce Tauros encontrados, solo faltaban dieciséis. Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro, un poco mareado por el viaje, pero estaba bien a pesar de todo. Ash se estiró un poco los hombros después de esa carrera… y de pronto sintió algo raro. Con cuidado, se tanteó el hombro del que Pikachu se había estado agarrando. Se sentía… rasgado. No podía describir como, pero parecía que al agarrarse accidentalmente le había hecho un agujero, y al notarlo Pikachu retrocedió.

 _\- Perdón, no fue mi intención que pasara eso._

Ash no le dio importancia. Tampoco se notaba mucho, y sus camisetas siempre acumulaban uso después de un tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Con Red y Yellow…**_

Red levantó el brazo, deteniendo a Yellow de salir corriendo adelante. Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento, antes de seguir. Separando la hierba, y con ayuda de algunas llamas se deshicieron de algunos arbustos espinosos que había adelante. Mientras las ascuas terminaban de extinguirse, su Pikachu avanzó primero, y los dos lo siguieron hacia un claro en la hierba.

\- Nggghhh…

Su Pikachu se arrodilló junto a un Ponyta, tendido en el suelo con su pata trasera derecha torcida en una posición extraña. También se veía muy delgado. Yellow abrió la boca, y de inmediato corrió acercándose hacia la pata. Ponyta relinchó de miedo incluso mientras ella se agachaba.

\- Shhh… shhh… está bien. Todo está bien. – le dijo Yellow a la asustada criatura, colocando sus manos sobre la pata rota, y una onda de luz rosa comenzó a irradiar de ella. La pata comenzó a brillar, y Red supo lo que pasaba ahora.

Curación. Las habilidades de Yellow incluían la capacidad de curar heridas físicas. Era muy útil para accidentes de entrenamiento, y para las raíces. Las raíces a veces eran malvadas. Quizás una de ellas le había hecho esto a esta pobre criatura. Los relinchos de miedo se fueron relajando poco a poco, y el filo del dolor se iba mientras la hierba cerca de ellos se agitaba.

Red se dio cuenta de esto, y mirando hacia donde se sacudía la hierba a unos pocos metros más atrás pudo verlo. Una larga cola púrpura deslizándose, y una cabeza se asomó por la hierba. Había una enorme ampliación detrás de ella, plana y marcada de rojo y negro. Un Arbok, un depredador. La cobra le siseó, claramente con la intención de pasar a través de él para llevarse al Ponyta. Parecía nervioso, sin embargo, como si no supiera lo que era él. Al parecer el aislamiento tenía sus beneficios.

Red abrió su boca ligeramente, y notó la sensación de calor que a menudo seguía cuando lo hacía. Las llamas danzaron en su boca, y una gran expansión de fuego y calor servía para intimidar, o eso le habían dicho. También servía para eliminar placa dental o cosas atascadas entre sus dientes. ¿Quién necesitaba enjuague bucal cuando tu boca incineraba el problema?

Arbok rápidamente se retiró al ver su gesto, claramente sin tener deseos de sufrir una quemadura. Satisfecho, Red se dio la vuelta y volvió con Pikachu y Yellow. La pata de Ponyta ya estaba mejor, y Yellow le estaba ayudando a levantarse de nuevo. Parecía tener dificultades, pero estaban haciendo progreso. Él se acercó para ayudar, pero con un grito de voluntad Yellow logró hacerlo ella misma. La Ponyta se puso de pie, algo temblorosa pero de vuelta en cuatro patas, mientras él sostenía una Bola Safari. Caminó de frente y tocó el hocico de Ponyta, que lo miró por un momento, y luego se volvió hacia Yellow, quien asintió y Ponyta volvió a ver en dirección de Red y dio un paso al frente. La bola tocó la frente de Ponyta, y la succionó adentro.

* * *

 _ **Y de vuelta con Ash…**_

La llanura era rocosa, y estaba llena de agujeros.

\- ¡Brooo!

Agujeros peligrosos. Había un Tauros allí, pasando un agujero y claramente adolorido. No estaba de pie, solo yacía en el suelo anunciando al mundo su dolor a los cuatro vientos.

 **\- PARECE QUE ESTE TAUROS SE ROMPIÓ UNA PATA.** – notó el Pokédex. Ash se inclinó junto al Tauros, y la acción causó que este reaccionara y empezara a clamar con mayor alarma.

\- El Profesor Oak puede arreglar esto, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ash al Pokédex.

\- Sí puede. – confirmó el Pokédex con seriedad mientras Ash presionaba una Bola Safari contra el costado del Tauros, que fue succionado mientras Pikachu lo olfateaba.

\- Pikapi. _Ese era uno de los nuestros._

Así que lo era. Bueno, eso le facilitaba las cosas, y ni siquiera lo había pensado. Ya iba a medio camino. Todavía le faltaba encontrar al líder de la manada, pero lo haría en su momento. Poniéndose de pie miró hacia los agujeros con confusión. ¿Quién podría haber cavado todo esto…?

\- Diglett.

Un Diglett salió de repente del suelo, y Ash habría dicho "¡Ajá!", de no ser porque miró bien los agujeros a su alrededor. Se veían muy raros para haber sido hechos por un Diglett, o un Dugtrio, dicho fuera de paso. El Diglett volvió a enterrarse en el suelo, y otro Pokémon asomó su cabeza por ella. O más específicamente, su aleta y cabeza.

\- Gi. – dijo el Gible al salir.

\- **GIBLE, EL POKÉMON TIBURÓN DE TIERRA. LOS GIBLES DISFRUTAN DE ÁREAS TROPICALES PERO PUEDEN VIVIR EN REGIONES TEMPLADAS CON LA AYUDA DE CUEVAS PARA MANTENERSE CALIENTES. TAMBIÉN VIVEN EN ÁREAS COMUNALES INFESTADAS DE AGUJEROS, CONOCIDAS COMO CIUDADES, QUE LOS POKÉMON SUBTERRÁNEOS USUALMENTE SUELEN HACER. SON POKÉMON EXTREMADAMENTE RAROS Y VALIOSOS, ¡ASÍ QUE CAPTÚRALO DE UNA VEZ, IDIOTA!**

El Pokédex empezaba a sonar como el Equipo Rocket, y Ash se preguntaba si se le irían a aparecer hoy o no. Sin importar dicha pregunta, miró de nuevo al Gible. No necesitaba que Pikachu le dijera que ese no era su Gible.

\- Nop. – le dijo.

 **\- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?!** – exigió el Pokédex mientras el Gible se volvía a retirar enterrándose. Sin embargo, desde otro agujero en el suelo salió otro Pokémon que alguien habría introducido aquí por alguna razón.

\- Dwe. – dijo el Dwebble.

 **\- DWEBBLE, EL POKÉMON CASA DE PIEDRA. UN TIPO INSECTO Y ROCA QUE MANTIENE CAPARAZONES DE ROCA ROMPIBLE COMO SU HOGAR. SE SUELEN ENCONTRAR EN PLAYAS Y DESIERTOS. AHORA, ¿PODRÍAS POR FAVOR CAPTURARLO?** – solicitó el Pokédex mientras Ash lo veía con curiosidad.

Pikachu también lo hizo antes de volver a negar con la cabeza. No era el de Cilan, así que lo dejaron volver a desaparecer bajo tierra.

\- **POR ESTO ES QUE NUNCA INTENTO SER EDUCADO.** – dijo el Pokédex deprimido mientras unas piedras empezaban a caer en los bordes de los agujeros, abriendo paso a unos nuevos Pokémon.

\- ¡Ro, gen, rol! – declaró una piedra gris con un pequeño bulto encima. Tenía una pequeña depresión en la parte central del cuerpo, que según Ash recordaba era su oído, y había tres de ellos.

 **\- HOOCHIE KOO.** – dijo el Pokédex con tono sarcástico describiendo con pereza una entrada. – **ROGGENROLA. POKÉMON MANTO. TIPO ROCA. UNOVA. COMÚN. NO QUIERES CAPTURARLO. VÁMONOS.**

Ash estaría preocupado por cómo estaba actuando su Pokédex pero entonces miró a los Roggenrolas que acababan de salir. Tenía que estar seguro de que uno muy específico no estuviera allí, porque si lo estaba… Volvió a mirarlos a los tres, y el último atrajo a su atención. El "Rol" al decir su presentación se sentía familiar, muy familiar. Ya estaba empezando a agarrar su Bola Safari…

\- ¿Pi? _Esto no puede ser… ¿cómo es posible que ella esté aquí? Es imposible._

¿Ella? ¿Roggenrola/Boldore era una chica? Jamás se había dado cuenta de eso, y cuando se trataba de género, estaba seguro de tener una buena idea con su equipo unovano. Aun así, entre la sensación que tuvo y la nariz de Pikachu tenían un identificador. Uno improbable e inesperado, pero seguía siendo útil. Sin perder más tiempo, arrojó la Bola Safari, que la golpeó justo debajo del bulto superior y la atrapó mientras sus dos amigos volvían a desaparecer enterrándose.

 **\- … ESTOY DESCONCERTADO.** – El Pokédex se quedó sin palabras mientras la Bola Safari era teletransportada al Profesor Oak, y momentos después Ash se colocaba su guante H.O.P.E. No estaba seguro de si tocar la Bola Safari permitiría que actuara el efecto de restauración de memorias, pero eso lo averiguaría ahora. Ahora que tenía un Pokémon que no lo recibiría con una pata rota y que lo conocía.

El Pokédex siguió sin decir nada mientras colocaba la bola de Ambipom y la enviaba allá, e incluso en configuración automática Roggenrola volvió momentos después. Al sacar la Bola Safari, se quitó el guante y lanzó la bola al aire mientras lo guardaba, liberando a Roggenrola, que miró a su alrededor con confusión. Primero al ver sus alrededores, luego al notar que le faltaban sus miembros más grandes, y luego a él, notando el hecho de que se veía mayor, más alto y con ropas diferentes.

\- Rog. _Estoy muy confundida en este momento._

\- No te preocupes. Camina conmigo y Pikachu y te lo explicaremos.

* * *

 _ **Con Misty y Anabel…**_

Las olas que golpeaban contra la orilla olían a sal. Misty y Anabel se quedaron viendo el estrecho canal que resonaba en la distancia. En efecto era una especie de canal: el borde del agua no tenía curvas o dobleces. Alguien tenía que haberlo hecho.

\- De acuerdo, más o menos entiendo lo del pozo de Basculins, pero de esto no estoy segura. No le veo ni cabeza ni cola. – musitó Misty mientras el mono-dex en su posesión hablaba,

 **\- LOS DATOS SUGIEREN QUE ESTE ES UN CANAL GYARADOS.**

 _\- ¿Un canal Gyarados? –_ preguntó Anabel, aunque tras unos momentos recordó que el Pokédex no podía oírla.

\- ¿Un canal Gyarados? – repitió Misty la pregunta para el dex.

 **\- CORRECTO. ES UNA OBSERVACIÓN RECIENTE CONDUCIDA POR JARED DE QUE LOS GYARADOS OCASIONALMENTE ABREN CANALES CON SUS ATAQUES DESDE EL MAR TIERRA ADENTRO A PROPÓSITO. ORIGINALMENTE SE ASUMÍA QUE ERA SOLO UN PRODUCTO SECUNDARIO DE DISPARAR RAYOS LÁSER CUANDO ESTÁN FURIOSOS.**

\- Oh, ya veo. – Misty notó que eso podría haberlo pasado por alto cualquiera y volvió a ver el canal en cuestión, pensativa. – Y… ¿por qué lo hacen?

El mono-dex no le respondió de inmediato.

 _\- ¿Otra vez está cargando?_

 **\- JARED… NO ESTÁ SEGURO. CREYÓ QUE PODRÍA SER POR PROPÓSITOS REPRODUCTIVOS, PERO LOS HÁBITOS DE APAREAMIENTO DE GYARADOS SON BIEN CONOCIDOS. NO PONEN HUEVOS EN ELLOS. SUS TEORÍAS INCLUYEN QUE PODRÍA SER MARCAR TERRITORIO, IMPRESIONAR A SUS PAREJAS, LIBERACIÓN DE ESTRÉS EXCESIVO Y UNA FORMA DE JUEGO ENTRE GYARADOS. PLANEA HACER MÁS INVESTIGACIÓN AL RESPECTO, PERO LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE SUPO DE ÉL FUE QUE SU GYARADOS DIO UNA VUELTA EQUIVOCADA Y FUE VISTO CERCA DE LA COSTA DE ISLA PINKAN. LO CUAL ES EXTRAÑO PORQUE SE DIRIGÍA A LA ISLA DANDELION EN LA REGIÓN SINNOH ORIGINALMENTE…**

El canal de pronto expulsó una burbuja, desviando la atención de las chicas lejos del mono-dex y hacia la conexión de agua salada que había frente a ellas. Misty se movió para coger su caña, pero Anabel levantó una mano para detenerla. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de aplaudir fuerte con sus manos. Un brillo azul las rodeó, y luego las separó, y simultáneamente, las aguas hicieron lo mismo, revelando a la fuente de las burbujas.

\- Ko… – Un Krabby estaba forcejeando con sus tenazas, sujetando los bordes de la concha de un Shellder, jalándolas con increíble fuerza.

 **\- HEMOS REVELADO UNA RELACIÓN DE DEPREDADOR Y PRESA. KRABBY EL DEPREDADOR USA SUS TENAZAS PARA OBTENER COMIDA, Y SHELLDER LA PRESA USA SU CONCHA PARA MANTENER A LOS DEPREDADORES A RAYA.** – musitó el mono-dex mientras Misty arrojaba dos Bolas Safari.

Estas golpearon a los combatientes distraídos, llevándoselos al laboratorio mientras Anabel dejaba que el agua volviera a su estado normal. Mientras volvía a su cauce y volvía a su estado original, Misty sonrió. Pensar que ya había capturado diecisiete en total. Staryu, Starmie, Wingull, Psyduck, Horsea, Goldeen, Gyarados, Poliwrath, Magikarp, Slowpoke, Golduck, Wooper, Tentacool, Basculin, Slowbro, Krabby, y Shellder. Su sueño estaba haciendo un buen progreso. Qué interesante lo mucho que había avanzado después de encontrar buenos amigos.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Ash…**_

\- … y eso es todo, a menos que Pikachu tenga algo más que agregar. – terminó de explicar Ash la historia a su primer Pokémon de Roca, ya que Larvitar nunca fue oficialmente suyo. Pikachu respondió negativamente mientras Roggenrola se quedaba estática.

\- Rol. _Es decir que el destino del mundo está en riesgo._

\- En unos años lo estará. Antes de eso, podemos esperar que ocurran otros escenarios que amenacen al mundo. – confirmó Ash mientras Roggenrola continuaba pensando en ello.

\- Rola. _No estoy segura de por qué estoy aquí. Creo que me llevaron mientras era un huevo, pero quisiera ver a mis viejos amigos. Pero… los del Equipo Rocket fueron los que intentaron convertirlos en un cañón láser, y todavía te están siguiendo…_

Ash captó un poco de lo que le preocupaba. Si regresaban para ir a verlos, el Equipo Rocket podría seguirlos y elegir hacer un cañón Roggenrola otra vez. Se sentía en conflicto. Ir a verlos podría fácilmente causarles un problema. Incluso aunque él mencionó el hecho de que el Equipo Rocket había cambiado sus hábitos en la nueva realidad, eso no descartaba que no fuesen a crear cañones láser.

\- Incluso después de derrotar a Cyrus, todavía tengo una vida por delante. Aunque gane todas las ligas del mundo antes de llegar a él, todavía quiero volver a encontrar a todos mis amigos. Palpitoad no debe estar muy lejos de ellos.

No planeaba dejar atrás a ninguno de ellos. Aunque haber encontrado a Snivy y Roggenrola antes de tiempo fue algo bueno, quería asegurarse de encontrar a todos. No era como que todos ellos iban a aparecer mucho antes. Eso estaría bien, pero sería muy extraño. Así que al diablo con el Equipo Rocket, irían a verlos después de encontrar a Palpitoad. Roggenrola se movió con gratitud, antes que su bulto sensorial temblara.

\- Rol. _Hay un Tauros allá adelante. –_ Y con eso volvieron a ponerse en marcha una vez más.

Solo después fue que Ash notó que no le había contado algunos detallitos que podría haberle dicho, en vez de decirle solo lo que sucedió en Kalos antes que el mundo terminara.

 **…**

 _\- Buenos días, clase. Soy el Profesor Oak. Su maestra tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme hablarles hoy sobre seguridad Pokémon._

 _\- ¡Hola! – saludó la clase mientras el hombre le hacía un gesto a Ash, ya en su última etapa con sus ropas de Sinnoh._

 _\- Este es mi asistente, Ash. Tal vez hayan oído de él._

 _\- ¿Ese no es el chico al que le dio una paliza el tipo anticuado de los legendarios? – preguntó inocentemente un niño mientras Pikachu tenía un tic en el ojo con fastidio._

 _\- No estoy seguro de que debamos llamar a Tobias un… lo que quieras decir con eso. – dijo Ash mientras el Profesor Oak se aclaraba la garganta para volver a establecer el orden._

 _\- Tuvo una gran participación en la Conferencia del Valle Lily, pero eso no es importante ahora. Ash ofreció generosamente compartir algo de su tiempo para ayudarme con la lección de hoy. Amablemente trajo a varios de sus Pokémon con él para que los veamos. Todo mundo, por favor atrás._

 _El Profesor retrocedió un paso hacia la izquierda mientras Ash arrojaba una Bola Safari al aire. Al abrirse, la esfera reveló a un Tauros, que bramó ruidosamente. Los niños se mostraron algo nerviosos con el toro, pero el Profesor Oak rápidamente los tranquilizó._

 _\- Relájense, pequeños. Este es el más manso de todos los Tauros que tiene mi joven amigo. Es muy amable y tranquilo cuando no está con el resto de la manada, y de hecho es muy bueno con los niños._

 _Los niños se quedaron viendo al Tauros por un momento, sin creerle del todo. Ni siquiera cuando Ash se le acercó para acariciarlo nadie se movió._ _Pasaron unos segundos, después un minuto, y finalmente una pequeña niña se paró y se acercó lentamente al Tauros._ _Con sus pequeños dedos tocó el hocico de Tauros, y después con toda su mano. Más niños la siguieron, mostrándose más abiertos a acercarse al Pokémon toro._

 **…**

Esta memoria se encontraba justo enfrente de la mente de Ash mientras ingresaban a una gruta escondida entre un nido de árboles. Después de todo, ese mismo Tauros era el que le devolvía la mirada ahora. El Pokémon toro descansaba sobre sus rodillas, y una pequeña bola de pelos rojos sobresalía de uno de sus costados, mirándolo con los ojos desorientados.

 **\- VULPIX, EL POKÉMON ZORRO. VULPIX ES CAPAZ DE CONTROLAR EL FUEGO CON PODERES PSÍQUICOS, AUNQUE NO ES REALMENTE DE TIPO PSÍQUICO. ESTO TAMBIÉN APLICA PARA SU FORMA ALOLANA. –** Ash habría querido preguntar cómo luciría un Vulpix Alolano, pero algo más tenía su atención ahora.

\- ¿Por qué está este Vulpix aquí? ¿Se quedó dormido o algo?

 **\- LA RAZÓN MÁS PROBABLE PODRÍA SER UN LAZO PATERNAL. UN TAUROS PUEDE SER PADRE DE UN VULPIX. –** señaló el Pokédex mientras Ash trataba de imaginárselo.

Ash hubiera querido averiguar cómo funcionaría eso, pero el Vulpix volvió a captar su atención. Específicamente por la capa púrpura que le cubría la cara. Inmediatamente cogió su mochila, bajo la mirada cautelosa de Tauros mientras sacaba objetos de ella uno tras otro. Una bola de calcetines, un par de guantes de hule rosa todavía sin estrenar, un destornillador, hasta que al fin dio con lo que buscaba.

\- Vulpix no se siente bien, ¿verdad? Esto ayudará. – ofreció Ash mientras sujetaba un aerosol de antídoto. Tauros miró fijamente el recipiente, pero al final asintió lentamente para darle permiso.

Ash inmediatamente roció el antídoto en Vulpix, que empezó a toser. La capa púrpura comenzó a desvanecerse junto con el veneno. Tauros continuó mirándolo por un rato, antes de darse vuelta hacia el Vulpix recuperándose. Vulpix asintió, y el Tauros también lo hizo. Con una petición no formulada, las Bolas Safari salieron volando, y ambas los capturaron. Dieciséis Tauros encontrados, y también un Vulpix. Del cual uno de sus Tauros aparentemente era el padre…

\- Eso… nunca antes había pasado, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ash a sus dos Pokémon. Mientras lo veían curiosidad, decidió elaborar más. – ¿Acaso los Tauros tuvieron hijos? ¿Había legiones enormes de huevos que todos ustedes tuvieron y nunca supe de ellos? Quiero decir, mencionaste a Azu…

\- Pika. _Dije que TAL VEZ yo haya sido su padre. Francamente no tengo idea. Y no, el Profesor Oak fue muy claro en asegurarse de que los Pokémon no se reproduzcan fuera de control sin el permiso expreso de sus entrenadores._

\- ¿Y cómo hizo eso? – preguntó Ash. ¿Les daba conferencias sobre la muerte o algo así?

 _\- ¡Con drogas! –_ La respuesta de Pikachu hizo que Ash y Roggenrola se alejaran del ratón. – _Te aseguro que eran legales, y esas no existen en esta línea temporal. Bulbasaur confirmó que en parte esa es la razón de que tenga un cuarto gigante lleno de huevos de Pokémon._

Oh sí, estaba eso, ¿verdad? Probablemente debería asegurarse que el Profesor Oak le dijera de cualquier huevo proveniente de sus Pokémon. No quería terminar de vuelta en Kalos otra vez solo para volver y descubrir que tenía a todos los Pokémon en el Pokédex de Kanto sin darse cuenta. Justo entonces, la imagen de esa muy extraña imagen mental siguiendo tal revelación terminó cuando el bulto sensor de Roggenrola volvió a vibrar.

\- _No me tomó mucho aprender a reconocer las estampidas de Tauros, y oigo una muy grande en aquella dirección. Síganme. –_ Y con esto, fueron tras ella.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, con Red y Yellow…**_

El ojo de Red se movía con un tic. Su mano temblaba, tratando de manera indeciso de agarrar una Bola Safari pero su otro brazo la retenía. El impulso de capturarlo, y la lógica de no molestarse, se encontraban en guerra dentro de él, y eso lo enloquecía. Yellow no se veía afectada por sus preocupaciones, y en vez de eso miraba lo que habían encontrado con asombro.

\- ¡Un Snorlax! – declaró mientras los dos veían el enorme cojín viviente dormido en el medio de un bosque deshojado.

\- Sí… – dijo Red con la voz ahogada de frustración mientras Yellow lo veía extrañado. Pikachu se había movido al hombro de ella un poco antes al ver su locura, y lo miraba con compresión de su dilema, pero seguía siendo incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué no estás capturándolo? No solo está dormido, ¿no se supone que los Snorlax son superpoderosos e increíbles?

\- También… comen demasiado. – señaló Red mientras Yellow lo veía extrañada de nuevo.

\- Igual nosotros, y eso nunca ha sido un problema.

Red señaló hacia el bosque que los rodeaba mientras Yellow veía los árboles sin hojas, los arbustos de bayas arrancados de raíz, y los hongos hechos pedazos. Lo vio todo por un momento, y sus ojos se ensancharon.

\- Espera, ¡¿estás diciendo que ese Snorlax se comió todo lo de aquí?!

\- Probablemente. – declaró él mientras continuaba viendo al Snorlax, con el argumento de inmenso poder contra inmenso costo todavía resonando dentro de él. Yellow se pellizcó los labios mientras miraba el bosque que le había servido de bocadillo a Snorlax.

\- ¿No sería posible mantener a Snorlax en su Pokébola por largos períodos de tiempo?

\- Lo es, y tal vez termine comiéndote vivo un Snorlax hambriento en el momento que lo saques. – dijo Red, recordando esa historia que había escuchado. Era solo una historia porque el sistema digestivo de Snorlax no dejaba rastro de lo que se comían, ni siquiera los huesos. Y la madre de dicho entrenador seguía esperando que solo estuviera desaparecido.

\- Oh… bueno, ¿qué tal si solo lo dejamos comerse todo a su alrededor, como lo hizo aquí? ¿Eso podría funcionar? – sugirió Yellow mientras Red miraba a su alrededor.

Esa… era una opción. Podría alimentar primero a todos sus Pokémon, y luego dejar salir a Snorlax y dejar que se comiera todo el forraje a su alrededor. Los dos permanecían en movimiento así que eso no sería un problema, y los Pokémon tipo Hierba eran buenos para restaurar los bosques… aunque se veía a sí mismo metiéndose en problemas si lo dejaba salir en áreas urbanas. Podrían terminar arrestándolo si dejaba salir a Snorlax en el medio del sistema de parques de Celadon y se comía todo lo que veía.

\- " _Mis Pokémon se quedan en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak cuando no los estoy usando. Es un lugar enorme donde pueden volverse más fuertes y los cuidan expertos. Hasta ayudan con la ciencia, aunque no tengo idea de cómo." –_ Las palabras de Ash de su conversación durante la cena resonaron en sus oídos mientras una onda de indignación lo recorría.

Oh, por supuesto. El entrenador que no veía que valiera la pena luchar contra las personas de manera apropiada resultaba ser amigo de una persona que podría fácilmente acoger y alimentar a un Snorlax. Maravilloso. Los entrenadores normales tenían que trabajar con sus Pokémon en rotación, requiriendo que las Pokébolas se bloquearan y quedaran inactivas cuando no estaban en uso, mientras él podía dárselos a un viejo para que pudieran entrenar por su cuenta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Gary no hacía lo mismo, y posiblemente también Paul? Él también tenía un Pokédex, si lo que Ash había mencionado era cierto, ¿también tendría alguien a quien enviarle sus Pokémon para que entrenaran por su cuenta? Qué injusticia. Parte de Red ahora solo quería capturar al Snorlax para que Ash no pudiera hacerlo. Eran muy raros, y no había razón para darle otro Pokémon poderoso que pudiera utilizar para abrirse camino esforzándose a medias a través de todo.

\- ¡Red! – le gritó Yellow, sacándolo de su trance.

Al voltear, se dio cuenta de que la chica lo veía con molestia. Pero al menos su Pikachu parecía estar de su lado en esto.

\- Ya veo tu postura, otra vez estás molesto con Ash, ¿verdad? Él ni siquiera está aquí, Red, no tienes por qué pensar en él. – Miró hacia el Snorlax con el cejo fruncido antes de voltear en su dirección. – Te lo juro, Ash puede ser un idiota que cree que hacer lo mejor que puede es hacer trampa, ¿pero qué te hizo ahora? ¿Es porque conoce a un anciano que puede alimentar a Snorlax por él? Honestamente, si captura a este Snorlax y hace eso, ¿no estaría aprovechando sus ventajas?

Red abrió su boca para refutarle, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Yellow tenía razón. Si Ash hacía eso estaría comportándose correctamente. No estaba seguro de que si hiciera eso con sus capturas, y no con las batallas, sería hipocresía propiamente dicha. Era… un fastidio. Un fastidio encima de la frustración que sentía por la pregunta de Snorlax.

\- Sí, el entrenador nativo de Pueblo Paleta es muy frustrante, ¿verdad? Tan perfecto y a la vez tan imperfecto.

La nueva voz en el área atrajo la atención de ambos hacia el todavía durmiente Snorlax, sobre el cual estaba sentada una chica, mirándolos desde la cima de la barriga gorda de la bestia que roncaba. Tenía cabello verde corto en un estilo que Red no podía identificar, aunque esas cosas no le importaban. Su camiseta era blanca y sus pantalones eran azules, y tenía una figura delgada. Sus ojos eran su rasgo más notable: uno era marrón como chocolate, y el otro negro como la noche.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Red. Le habría preguntado cómo era que conocía a Ash, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Estaba más interesado en cómo una chica había podido aparecer así tan de repente detrás de él. Pikachu tampoco la sintió acercarse. Nadie podía ser así de sigiloso. Ella le sonrió mientras levantaba su dedo y sus ojos brillaban de azul. Una Bola Safari voló en su dirección también brillando de azul mientras la sostenía en la punta de dicho dedo.

\- Mi ojo izquierdo me permite ver el pasado exacto, y el derecho me permite ver los posibles futuros. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber aquí, pero respecto a quién soy, puedes llamarme Naty.

\- Muy bien, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? – insistió Red de nuevo mientras la chica continuaba girando la Bola Safari, ignorando las mejillas echando chispas amenazadoramente de Pikachu.

\- Bueno, estaba pensando en involucrarme un poco más desde hace tiempo, y resulta que noté que alguien mucho menos agradable que yo también anda por ahí. Ahora está en otra parte, pero tú empiezas a sobresalir, y tanto tú como Ketchum han dado buenas impresiones.

\- ¿Te importaría elaborar? – preguntó Red. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Por desgracia, hay un límite de cuanto puedes saber sobre organizaciones misteriosas antes que te topes con los hombres que limpian los desastres, o algo peor. Aun así, puedo decir que el grupo, o al menos para el que trabaja su pequeño espía personalmente, cree que tú o Ketchum podrían ser excelentes candidatos para un proyecto personal suyo, y creo que es justo ayudarte a que elimines esa ventaja que ese chico raro tiene sobre ti.

\- ¿Hoy es día de meterse con Ash? – dijo Yellow sarcásticamente mientras Naty volvía a encogerse de hombros.

\- Por alguna razón, mirar en su pasado se hace borroso y confuso, y no me entusiasma mucho lo que veo en su futuro. Podría lograr cosas extraordinarias, pero todas mantienen el mundo en el mismo camino en el que está ahora. Mejora las cosas imperfectas, pero se mantienen así, imperfectas. Tú, por otro lado…

\- Si estás viendo el futuro de Red el político, no lo conseguirás. – declaró con seriedad Red mientras Naty se reía.

\- Eso no es lo que estoy viendo. No, estaba pensando en algo más. Algo más que ser el ganador de una liga, o de ser declarado campeón. Quiero verte llegar allí, Red, y estoy aquí para ofrecerte algo de ayuda. – De su bolsillo algo salió volando a toda velocidad hacia él. Red lo atrapó entre sus dedos, y se quedó viéndolo.

\- ¿Un Pase Arcoíris? – observó Red mientras Naty asentía.

\- Sí. Esto te permitirá viajar a cualquier lugar en mis nativas Islas Sevii, donde yo y el resto de mis asociados trabajamos. Tenemos un pequeño lugar que nos gustaría que encuentres. Está algo desviado del camino, pero valdrá la pena si te animas a buscarlo. No solo hay formaciones rocosas hechas de un mineral que contrarresta los limitadores de las Pokébolas, lo que le permitiría a tus Pokémon tener la misma libertad que los de Ketchum, sino que mi amiga Meg se asegura de que el lugar nunca quede desecho. Con un solo respiro puede revitalizar cualquier planta y dejarla como nueva. Por supuesto, a mí tampoco me faltan beneficios adicionales.

Levantó una piedra redonda marrón y gris con su telekinesis, y Red la vio con sorpresa.

\- Esa es…

\- Una Mega Piedra, sí, específicamente una Kangaskhanita. Puedo ver que estás buscando uno de ellos aquí, y este es el incentivo para hacerlo, así que búscanos cuando hayas terminado aquí. Con gusto cuidaremos de tu Snorlax hasta entonces.

Dicho esto, dejó caer la Bola Safari sobre Snorlax. Esta rebotó sobre la grasa de la bestia, antes de abrirse y atraparlo adentro. La bola empezó a sacudirse, pero ella la mantuvo en su lugar con su mente antes de desaparecer de repente. Teletransportación.

\- … No confío en ella. – dijo directamente Yellow, mientras Red miraba fijamente el sitio donde Snorlax y Naty se encontraban unos segundos antes. Luego miró el boleto otra vez.

\- Vermillion. – dijo al notar la ciudad portuaria de Kanto listada en él, mientras Yellow lo veía con preocupación, al igual que su Pikachu.

\- Red… ¿por qué quieres ir tras esa chica que dijo cosas crípticas sobre tu futuro? Para mí eso es una enorme bandera roja. – dijo Yellow mientras Red hacía algunos cálculos mentales.

\- Entre este lugar y Vermillion fácilmente puedo enfrentarme a varios gimnasios. No es la gran cosa, pero podría ir rápidamente y regresar para un último a buen tiempo.

\- De nuevo, ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir a esa chica escalofriante que se teletransporta solo porque habla de un posible futuro que quiere que te suceda? – le recordó Yellow, pero él se encogió de hombros.

\- El futuro es mío para formarlo. Ella puede señalarme en cualquier dirección que quiera, incluso política, y puedo simplemente decirle que no si es algo que no quiero. Jugar su juego me dará beneficios y cuando quiera ir a algún sitio que yo no quiera, simplemente puedo negarme. Tan sencillo como eso.

Y con eso, Red siguió adelante, seguido por Pikachu. Todavía tenían que encontrar un Rhyhorn y un Kangaskhan después de todo. Yellow lo siguió poco después, y él sospechaba que ella todavía no estaba del todo convencida de sus planes.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Ash**_ …

Siguiendo a Roggenrola pasaron por muchas explanadas de la Zona Safari. Tuvieron que saltar por ríos, grandes agujeros y Ash tenía que cargar a Roggenrola al momento de saltarlos. Charizard tuvo que salir para quemar una pared de espinas que les estorbaba en el paso, todo el tiempo molesto de ser utilizado como un par de tijeras de jardinero glorificado, pero Ash le prometió un rol en la próxima batalla de gimnasio para aliviarle los nervios.

Fuera de ciertos problemas, por supuesto: con la existencia de versiones en Alola de Pokémon contra los que sabía que le gustaría tener algo para combatir, en caso de encontrarse con algún tipo de Onix Alolano que fuese tipo Veneno/Roca o algo por el estilo. Ya que en ese momento no se encontraba en riesgo de nada, le daba tiempo para planear.

El siguiente gimnasio era de tipo Veneno… y en Kanto eso quería decir que podía ver algo relacionado a Bulbasaur, Weedle, los Nidorans, Ekans, Koffing, Zubat, Oddish, Venonat, Bellsprout, Tentacool, Gastly y Grimer… y eso era sin pensar en nada sobre Johto. Pensándolo bien, Kanto tenía muchos Pokémon tipo Veneno. Podría jurar que se volvieron mucho menos comunes en otras regiones. En Johto usualmente eso solo quería decir Qwilfish o Spinarak.

Aun así, con esos Pokémon Butterfree sería una elección definitiva. El Psicorrayo sería de ayuda, y Pikachu por supuesto sería un buen respaldo. Charizard ciertamente podría ser uno todavía mejor dado lo que había ahí, pero eso todavía le dejaba otros tres Pokemon para tener en espera. ¿Quiénes serían las mejores opciones?

 **\- ACABO DE RECIBIR UN MENSAJE DE NUESTROS AMIGOS VIAJEROS. ES HORA DE EXPANDIR TU ÁRBOL FAMILIAR.** – declaró el Pokédex de la nada, causando que Ash y Pikachu se detuvieran al unísono. Roggenrola trotó unos pasos más hacia adelante antes de voltearse confusa.

\- ¿Rol? _¿Qué dijo sobre un árbol?_

\- Una larga historia. – suspiró Ash. – Para resumirla, parece ser que tengo hermanos de alguna manera.

 **\- LA PROBABILIDAD DE SIMILITUD ES DE 93.53%. SE REQUIERE UNA PRUEBA GENÉTICA PARA CONFIRMAR, PERO ESTOY ESPERANDO ACTUALIZACIÓN PARA ESO.** – dijo el Pokédex antes de mostrar la imagen de una chica.

A diferencia de él y Red, su pelo no era negro, sino de un color más parecido a la miel, llevaba puesta una falda larga blanca y una blusa rosa. Tenía los ojos rojos igual que Red y Belladonna, pero sin marcas en las mejillas. Igual que con Cleff, la pantalla mostraba medidas a su lado que incluían su peso y estatura. De nuevo, una chica alta, bastante alta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿era eso común? Antes que el tiempo se rompiera él no era tan alto. ¿Sería cosa de la edad o de esta nueva realidad? ¿Habría cambiado de padre o algo así? Aunque ya su mente no estaba tan confusa como hacía tiempo, la identidad de su padre antes de que el tiempo se rompiera nunca había sido tan importante, pero todavía lo eludía. Estaba seguro de que alguien podía darle demasiada importancia si pensaba demasiado en ello.

Y también, al igual que todas sus posibles hermanas, era… bien dotada. Considerando que Yellow era mucho más joven que todas ellas… Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué tan jóvenes serían? Si alguna vez se topaba con una de esas guarderías con las cuales se solía topar ocasionalmente y le pedían que les mostrara a sus Pokémon, ¿habría niños de cinco años que se verían como él en esos lugares?

\- Rol. _¿Qué son esas marcas que hay junto a ella?_ – preguntó Roggenrola, refiriéndose a los números. Pikachu se los tradujo, antes de hacer gestos de comparación. Roggenrola silbó, lo cual sonó bastante raro.

- **AHORA QUE YA SE COMUNICARON, Y QUE TODAVÍA NECESITO APRENDER COMO TRADUCIR SU LENGUAJE PARA PROPÓSITO DE RECOLECCIÓN DE DATOS, PERMÍTANME REPORTARLES LA INFORMACIÓN ENVIADA POR GARDEVOIR Y PROBOPASS POTENCIADA GRACIAS A MI BUSCADOR. EJEM, EJEM.**

¿Eso era necesario? ¿Qué lograba el Pokédex haciendo una tos falsa?

\- **MELIAE ES NATIVA DE JOHTO, AUNQUE SIGO BUSCANDO UNA UBICACIÓN DE SU… LA ENCONTRÉ. ES NATIVA DE CIUDAD CHERRYGROVE, AUNQUE TENGO DIFICULTADES PARA ENCONTRAR MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE ELLA APARTE DE ESO. ES DE TU EDAD, A DIFERENCIA DE CLEFF Y BELLADONNA, Y COMENZÓ CON UN TEDDIURSA. UNA GRAN MAYORÍA DE SUS POKEMON SON DE AQUELLOS QUE VIVEN EN LOS ÁRBOLES O SE SIENTEN ATRAÍDOS POR LA MIEL, INCLUYENDO UN AIPOM, HERACROSS, MUNCHLAX, GLIGAR, FEAROW, EXEGGCUTE, NATU, Y BEEDRILL, AUNQUE EXTRAÑAMENTE MIS REGISTROS TIENEN ESTE ÚLTIMO COMO UNA CAPTURA EN EL PARQUE NACIONAL TRAS UN EXITOSO DESAFÍO AL GIMNASIO ECRUTEAK, UN CONCURSO QUE APARENTEMENTE PERDIÓ CONTRA UN VENONAT. TIENE SEIS MEDALLAS DE GIMNASIO, ENTRE ELLAS ZAFIRO, COLMENA, NIEBLA Y MINERAL. APARENTEMENTE DESAFIÓ A WHITNEY, PERO FUE DERROTADA Y NO LO VOLVIÓ A INTENTAR DESDE ENTONCES.**

Así que Whitney seguía tan dura de vencer como siempre. Aunque él no estaría de acuerdo con no regresar a volver a intentarlo.

 **\- APARENTEMENTE SE LA PASA POR AHÍ CUANDO NO TIENE UN DESTINO ESPECÍFICO, Y HACE LA MAYOR PARTE DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO POKEMON EN UN VALLE QUE HAY EN LA RUTA 46.**

El Pokédex ahora mostraba la imagen de un valle en un área de colinas, aunque un extremo de dicho valle terminaba en un enorme risco que se veía peligroso si te caías de ahí. Estaba lleno a tope de árboles, y no estaba seguro de dónde podría quedarse en ese lugar. ¿Habría construido una casa también, o utilizaba Poder Secreto igual que Psyduck para hacer una base secreta? Y hablando de poderes secretos…

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que hace? – Justo ahora no tenía idea, y por el momento todo lo que tenía era una asociación con los árboles y la miel. ¿Tendría una habilidad excelente para darles cabezazos, o acaso segregaba miel? Ash no sabía cuál de las dos opciones lo ponía más nervioso, si el dolor de golpear los árboles con el cráneo o echar miel por los poros.

 **\- HASTA AHORA NO QUE HAYA OBSER...OH, ACTUALIZACIÓN DE DATOS.** – El Pokédex guardó silencio por un momento antes de continuar. – **INFORMACIÓN ENCONTRADA. SE ACABA DE TROPEZAR CON UNA ROCA HACE APENAS UNOS SEGUNDOS. DESPUÉS DE MALDECIR EMPEZÓ A BRILLAR DE BLANCO Y LA PIEL HERIDA VOLVIÓ A SANAR DE INMEDIATO. DADO QUE EL EFECTO DEL BRILLO SE DEBILITÓ POR UN MOMENTO DESPUÉS QUE UNA NUBE CUBRIÓ EL SOL, PODEMOS IDENTIFICARLA COMO UNA BLOODLINER DE TIPO TÉCNICA SÍNTESIS.**

Así que podía curarse. Una habilidad útil. Pero antes que nada, necesitaba saber algo más.

\- ¿No tiene órdenes de arresto? – Roggenrola lo miró extrañada por eso, pero necesitaba saberlo.

 **\- NO, NINGUNA, NO HAY REGISTROS DE COMPORTAMIENTO CRIMINAL. TAMPOCO HAY SOSPECHAS DE CASOS DE ASESINATOS O ROBOS.**

Ash habría celebrado de alivio si no estuviese agregando más terroristas o gente que consideraba inmoral a su árbol familiar, pero tenía que estar seguro de una última cosa. Habría dicho que dos si no hubiese observado que obviamente no estaba muerta. Aunque no necesitaba saber que su familia estaba llena de ramas por todos lados, preferiría saber que no todos habían sido asesinados.

\- ¿Y tampoco tiene un montón de novios o novias con las cuales vive? Dos hermanos polígamos ya son suficientes para mí.

 **\- POLÍGAMA… NO ES LA PALABRA QUE YO USARÍA.** – El Pokédex hizo una pausa antes de continuar, mientras Ash sentía un tic en su ojo. Trató de no fijarse que a Pikachu no le molestaba ese punto, y tampoco Roggenrola, que todavía seguía confusa.

\- ¿Entonces cuál palabra usarías tú? – Ash estaba listo para aprender de otro mundo del cual prefería no saber nada, de no ser porque Cyrus había decidido acabar con toda la eternidad.

 **\- EN CONTEXTO, ABIERTA. POSIBLEMENTE CASUAL SERÍA ACEPTABLE. LAS OBSERVACIONES DE GARDEVOIR MUESTRAN QUE LA CHICA, AUNQUE NO ESTÁ EN UNA RELACIÓN SERIA, TIENE OCASIONALES ENCUENTROS DE UNA NOCHE CON GENTE QUE CONOCE EN BARES Y DURANTE SUS VIAJES. ANTES QUE PREGUNTES, SÍ TOMA BIEN SUS PRECAUCIONES ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES DE TENER SOBRINOS O SOBRINAS.**

Ash decidió ignorar la parte de que algún día la gente lo llamara "tío Ash" por un momento antes de quedarse viendo fijamente al Pokédex en blanco por un momento, antes de suspirar.

\- ¿Eso es legal?

 **\- SÍ, AUNQUE SE VE CON GRAN DESAPROBACIÓN SOCIAL EN ALGUNOS CÍRCULOS.** – respondió. Ash abrió los brazos violentamente mientras daba su opinión al respecto.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Está bien. Puedo aceptar eso.

 **\- … ACABAS DE TIRARME EN UN ARBUSTO.** – se quejó el Pokédex desde un arbusto espinoso.

\- Perdón. Eres a prueba de fuego, ¿verdad?

 **\- SI DIGO QUE NO, NO ME VAS A DEJAR AQUÍ, ¿VERDAD?**

* * *

 _ **En otra parte, con Iris…**_

Después de andar por su cuenta por un largo rato, Iris imaginó que no haría daño pararse a tomar un respiro, y tal vez hasta comer algo. Ella y Axew se detuvieron a coger algunas manzanas de un árbol, y guardaron unas pocas para los demás cuando los vieran más tarde.

Aunque estaba disfrutando de su pequeño tour por esta llamada Zona Safari, solo había venido porque creyó que sería una buena oportunidad de volverse más fuerte, pero no había tenido mucha oportunidad de entrenar o pelear. Por otra parte, no se había sentido tan como en casa desde que conoció a Ash, y balancearse en lianas y saltar de árbol en árbol le traía recuerdos de su familia, y de lo mucho que los extrañaba.

\- "Todavía están allá afuera, y los encontraré. Un día. Hermano, madre, padre, todos, los rescataré pase lo que pase."

Era reconfortante saber que no estaba sola en su cruzada. Ash y las otras siempre habían estado dispuestos no solo a ayudarla a hacerse más fuerte, sino a apoyarla y estar a su lado cuando llegara el momento de confrontar a la Cazadora J. Eso significaba mucho para ella. Dicho eso, incluso si el torneo había sido un buen entrenamiento, sentía que no tenía mucho sentido haber venido aquí después de todo. Al menos Misty quería capturar más Pokémon de Agua y Ash estaba… buscando lo que fuera que quería encontrar. ¿Pero qué había de ella _,_ Iris?

\- ¿Axew? – De pronto su pequeño hermanito dejó de comerse su manzana al oír unos ruidos en el suelo, y unos segundos después, algo emergió de debajo de la tierra.

\- ¿Gible? – El pequeño tiburón terrestre miró al dragón unovano, lo olfateó y de repente empezó a morderle la cabeza.

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Hermana!_

Iris saltó fuera del árbol y vio a los dos Pokémon en lo que parecía, para uno, una pelea juguetona, y para el otro, un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Rápidamente intervino para separarlos. Ninguno estaba herido, pero Axew se veía notablemente enojado y no disfrutó de ese juego.

\- Ya basta. – dijo la chica dragón en tono severo. – A mi hermanito no le gustan esa clase de juegos.

 _\- ¿Hermanito? –_ dijo Gible, e Iris se dio cuenta de que si podía entenderlo, debía de ser un Pokémon de tipo Dragón. – _Pero si tú eres humana._

\- ¿Los humanos pueden hacer esto? – Para probar su punto, Iris levantó su mano izquierda, y unas garras de energía draconiana azul aparecieron en ella, sorprendiendo al recién llegado Pokémon. – Eres un Pokémon Dragón, ¿verdad? Si ese es el caso, tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. Me llaman Iris, ¿quién eres tú?

 _\- Soy Gible. ¿Eres amiga de ese otro humano que vi hace poco? Me pareció que estaba buscando algo. –_ dijo Gible. El dex secundario inmediatamente intervino.

 **\- PUEDO CONFIRMAR QUE ESTE ES EL MISMO GIBLE QUE MI DUEÑO DEJÓ ESCAPAR HACE POCO. ESTE ES UN POKÉMON DE TIPO DRAGÓN MUY RARO NATIVO DE LA REGIÓN SINNOH, Y SI LO DEJAS IR AHORA, ESTARÉ EXTREMADAMENTE DECEPCIONADO.**

\- Sí, sí. – dijo Iris. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a las intervenciones de la máquina, oportunas o no. – Así que no eres de Kanto. ¿Los humanos te trajeron aquí? Estamos muy lejos de Sinnoh.

A unos cuantos días volando, de hecho. Se volvía aburrido después de un tiempo. Misty una vez le dijo que los humanos a veces observaban las nubes para pasar el tiempo, pero ella no le veía lo divertido. Una nube era una nube.

 _\- Sí, y no sé por qué. Habíamos muchos de nosotros en una cueva, y un día llegaron un montón de ellos y se llevaron a varios de nosotros. –_ dijo Gible. – _Dijeron algo de suelo, y después me dejaron tirado aquí afuera, y solo vienen cada tantos meses a poner unos palos extraños en el suelo. Y saben horrible._

\- Así que… también estás lejos de casa. – Iris de pronto sintió que podía simpatizar con el pequeño tiburoncito. – ¿No te sientes solo?

 _\- A veces. –_ admitió Gible. – _Este es un bonito lugar para vivir, pero a veces extraño a mi familia. También me gustaría ver más del mundo. Seguro hay lugares más cálidos._

\- Conozco ese sentimiento. – dijo Iris, sonriendo con algo de tristeza. – Todos en mi familia son Pokémon Dragones. Seguro que encajarías muy bien, y podrás ver el mundo entero.

 _\- Oh no, hermana. Por favor dime que no estás pensando en llevártelo. –_ dijo Axew, todavía frotándose la cabeza por esas mordidas.

\- Él no quería lastimarte, ¿verdad? Solo se alegró de encontrar un amigo con quién jugar. – dijo Iris mirando a Axew, que no se veía muy convencido. Pero si su hermana mayor decía que el chico nuevo estaba bien, no iba a discutir. – Y dime, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Gible asintió felizmente, y con eso Iris levantó a ambos Pokémon tipo Dragones para metérselos en su cabello, mientras empezaba a enfocar sus pensamientos.

\- "Anabel, ¿podrías decirle a Ash que me traiga una Bola Safari? Creo que encontré un nuevo amigo que me gustaría llevarme."

* * *

 _ **Poco después con Misty y Anabel…**_

\- ¡Sea!

La exclamación del gran pez resonó por el arroyo mientras la caña de Misty lo jalaba fuera del agua con toda su fuerza. Momentos después, una Bola Safari le dio en el costado y lo absorbió. Mientras lo hacía, Anabel se llevó un dedo hacia su sien. La bola desapareció justo en cuanto Anabel caminó hacia ella, estirando la mano.

 _\- Iris encontró algo._

\- ¿En serio?

Misty tenía curiosidad de qué podría haber encontrado. Un instante después de agarrar la mano que Anabel le ofrecía, las dos se encontraron bajo un árbol de manzanas, y a Iris comiendo de él. Al igual que Axew, que se ocultaba detrás de su pierna, y otro Pokémon, que también comía una manzana mientras las miraba con cautela.

\- ¿Quién es ese Pokémon? – Una vieja frase de un show para niños, pero era la pregunta del momento.

 **\- GIBLE, UN POKÉMON GENERALMENTE ENCONTRADO EN SINNOH, KALOS, Y ALOLA. GENERALMENTE VIVE EN CUEVAS Y DESIERTOS, Y BASADO EN LO QUE MI YO ENLAZADO PUDO SACARLE A LA CHICA ALTA…** – Misty asumió que el mono-dex seguramente le insistió hasta que cedió. – **FUE TRAÍDO AQUÍ A LA ZONA SAFARI PARA AYUDAR EN EXPERIMENTOS DE COMPOSICIÓN DE SUELO. BOLSAS DE AIRE, CANTIDAD DE MATERIA ORGÁNICA, SAL, ARCILLA Y ARENA, LA ANTIGÜEDAD DEL SUELO, ETC.**

- _¿Y para qué querría alguien saber eso?_ – La confusión de Anabel fue tanto externa como en sus pensamientos, ya que se rascó la cabeza para comunicarlo. Normalmente el Pokédex podría notarlo, pero una extensión mono-dex no podía, así que Misty lo tradujo para que pudiera explicar.

 **\- ¡EL SUELO ES DE GRAN IMPORTANCIA PARA TODO! TAL INVESTIGACIÓN AYUDARÍA A MEJORAR LAS CONSTRUCCIONES DE EDIFICIOS, ESTABILIDAD DE FUNDACIONES, LA AGRICULTURA…**

\- Toma. – Misty interrumpió la fanfarria del mono-dex mientras le tiraba a Iris una Bola Safari. – Hice que el Pokédex la sincronizara a ti en vez de a mí o a Ash. Debería funcionar.

Iris se arrodilló frente al Gible, que seguía nervioso por todo lo que parloteaba el mono-dex. Cuando llegó a un crescendo sobre la edad del suelo (¿el suelo tenía edad?), Gible tocó la bola para salirse del alcance del mono-dex. La bola se abrió y fue succionado adentro, descansando en la mano de Iris mientras Axew dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio. Seguro había alguna historia allí, pero eso no era aquí ni allá.

\- ¡Vee!

Un llamado sonó desde el árbol, interrumpiendo no solo al mono-dex, sino a todo el foco de la captura de Gible. Una criaturita de pelo marrón se asomó de entre las hojas del árbol, mirándolos con unos grandes ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad

- **UN EEVEE. UN EEVEE SALVAJE HA APARECIDO.** – dijo el mono-dex que tenía Misty.

 **\- UN POKÉMON MUY RARO.** – dijo el de Iris.

 **\- TIENE…**

 **\- QUE SER…**

 **\- CAPTURADO…**

- _¿Quieres una manzana?_ – Anabel, en medio de la explosión de deseo de captura de los dos mono-dexes, tomó una de las manzanas de Iris telekinéticamente y la sostuvo frente a la pequeña criatura tranquilamente. El Eevee dio un gritito de entusiasmo mientras saltaba del árbol hacia el hombro de Anabel. A esta le dolió un poco el aterrizaje, pero aun así sonrió colocando la manzana para que el Eevee pudiese comerla con mucho apetito.

Misty habría preferido que el Eevee fuera hacia ella. Después de todo tenía una Piedra de Agua, pero también sabía que Anabel quería uno, y el Eevee saltó en dirección fue de ella, así que sería suyo por derecho. No le quedaba más que mantener los ojos abiertos por si encontraba un Vaporeon o algún otro Eevee en alguna parte.

 **\- BUENO, NO SE LES OLVIDE METERLO EN UNA BOLA CUANDO TERMINEN DE ALIMENTARLO, ¿QUIEREN?** – pidieron los dos mono-dexes al unísono.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, con Ash…_**

Roggenrola se detuvo al borde de un campo masivo. Ash y Pikachu se frenaron un poco más delante de ella, y ambos sonrieron ampliamente al ver lo que había en ella. Tauros. Montones y montones de Tauros. Un gran mar de los Pokémon de múltiples colas, pelaje marrón que se movía ligeramente por la brisa que soplaba mientras pastaban y resoplaban dando pisotones. Y al borde izquierdo del montón, empujándose contra otro, estaba el líder de su manada. El Tauros con el que combatió contra Drake. El que le ganó la competencia en Palmpona, y le ayudó en sus combates con Gary y Anabel.

\- ¡Brooo!

Tan fuerte como siempre, Tauros embistió a su rival antes de lanzar un bramido de victoria mientras el Tauros perdedor, al cual Ash reconoció como otro miembro de su manada, se dejó caer derrotado. Al terminar su bramido, Tauros resopló antes de volver a pastar. Con mucha calma, Ash miró a los Tauros tan de cerca cómo era posible, buscando mechones de pelo, cicatrices o cualquier otro rasgo que le sirviera para identificar. Vio a dos que reconocía. Tres. Cuatro…

\- ¡Pikapi! _Puedo oler al resto de ellos. Todos los demás Tauros están aquí… junto con muchos otros que no son nuestros._

¿Cuántos más eran? Este rebaño tenía catorce Tauros de su manada, pero en total parecían haber unos veinte, veintidós…

 **\- VEINTICINCO TAUROS CONTADOS.** – le dijo el Pokédex.

Así que, si capturaba a los once Tauros adicionales, sumando a los que ya había capturado… eso quería decir que el Profesor Oak se encontraría con cuarenta y cuatro Tauros correteando por su campo en manada.

\- Le agrado al Profesor Oak, ¿verdad? – Ash se imaginó que debía verificar esto.

\- **HAS SIDO UN EXCELENTE ESTUDIANTE, UN BUEN SUJETO DE PRUEBAS Y UN SER HUMANO QUE NO SE INCLINA A VOLVERSE MISANTRÓPICO. LE AGRADAS PERFECTAMENTE.** – dijo el Pokédex antes de pausarse por un momento. – **VAS A CAPTURARLOS A TODOS, ¿VERDAD?**

\- Sip.

- **¿DEBERÍA CARGAR A TUS FINANZAS ALGÚN REGALO PARA DISCULPARTE DE ANTEMANO POR CUALQUIER DAÑO QUE SIN DUDA VAN A CAUSAR? ¿TAL VEZ UNA BUENA BANDEJA DE QUESOS EXÓTICOS DE LAS CUATRO ESQUINAS DE LA TIERRA?**

\- ¿Crees que sea necesario? – preguntó Ash. ¿Sería suficiente ese queso para disculparse por las cercas rotas?

 **\- NO HARÍA DAÑO. ADEMÁS, EL HOMBRE ACCIDENTALMENTE PERDIÓ EL CONTROL REMOTO MIENTRAS ESTABA VIENDO EL CANAL FOOD NETWORK Y AHORA TIENE ANTOJOS DE QUESO.**

\- ¿Puedo pagarlo?

 **\- ASH, TUS FONDOS POR TUS GANANCIAS EN LOS TORNEOS Y VARIOS OTROS MEDIOS FINANCIEROS QUE SABES Y QUE NO SABES QUE POSEES SUGIEREN QUE PODRÍAS FÁCILMENTE COMPETIR CONTRA TU MEDIO HERMANO EN EL JUEGO DE CONSTRUIR UNA CASA. CLARO QUE PUEDES PAGAR UN BUEN CARGAMENTO DE QUESO CHEDDAR.**

Qué bueno saberlo. Aunque no tenía ganas de construirse una casa, tal vez eso no fuera cosa de familia.

\- Entonces ordena ese queso. – declaró Ash tomando una Bola Safari.

Después una segunda con su otra mano, y tenía más y más listas. Las Bolas Safari comenzaron a volar como una tempestad, y cinco minutos después, todo el campo quedó desierto de todos los Tauros, y Ash yacía en el suelo totalmente exhausto. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al sentir que había completado su tarea. Todos sus Tauros habían vuelto con él. Ya no se irían. No los perdería como a Primeape.

Estaban a salvo. Todos en Kanto estaban a salvo a excepción de Primeape. Y Haunter, pero si Ash contara a Haunter tendría que contar también a Meloetta. Y además, la realidad parecía tener su manera de asegurarse que sus viejos Pokémon aparecieran. Si Krabby saltó hacia él desde el agua, y Muk fue controlado mentalmente para que lo atacara con desechos, pero Haunter nunca apareció… bueno, eso era todo. Y el Haunter de Red no era el mismo, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

\- Pi. _Ash, se te fue un poco la mano._

Excepto la posibilidad de haber capturado más Spearows. Ash se levantó con esfuerzo, y de pronto sintió un objeto antinatural en su dedo meñique izquierdo. Lo agarró mientras se ponía en posición sentada y vio a lo que Pikachu se refería. Tenía una Bola Safari más de lo que necesitaba, para un total de veintiséis. ¿Y qué haría con ella?

\- _Bueno, siempre quisiste atrapar aquel Rhyhorn. –_ sugirió Pikachu. Era cierto.

\- ¡Me pareció oír muchas Pokébolas por aquí! – La voz de una niña llamó su atención. En eso apareció Yellow, mirando con curiosidad por todo el campo. – ¿Qué estabas capturando que usaste tantas? No fue un montón de Chanseys, ¿verdad?

\- No. – dijo él. Estaba seguro de que los Chanseys no viajaban en grupos.

\- ¿Oh, entonces eran Dratinis? Acabo de recordar que mi tío mencionó que los había aquí y Red ha estado buscando uno de ellos desde que conseguimos todo lo que él estaba buscando, además de un Parasect.

\- No he visto ninguno. – dijo Ash. ¿Estaba mintiendo considerando que sí los había visto, pero en otra línea temporal? De cualquier manera, no iba a decirle nada. Independientemente de sus problemas con Red, había prometido que nunca revelaría que los había, y mantendría su palabra.

Con todo lo demás que había pasado en su vida, no quería arriesgarse a que Kaiser pudiese volarlo a través del tiempo y el espacio de un disparo por romper esa promesa. Y considerando que Celebi seguía por allí, ciertamente era posible. Aunque eso lo dejó con una extraña imagen mental de un viejo vaquero enfurruñado cruzando el tiempo y el espacio con Celebi cargándolo de los hombros. Yellow notó a Roggenrola a su lado y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién es este Pokémon?

 **\- ROGGENROLA, EL POKÉMON MANTO. SE ENCUENTRA NORMALMENTE EN UNOVA, KALOS Y ALOLA. EL CUERPO DE ROGGENROLA ES BÁSICAMENTE UNA GRAN OREJA Y GENERA ENERGÍA DESDE EL NÚCLEO CENTRAL.** – El Pokédex respondió la pregunta con mucho más entusiasmo que antes. Así que también los había en Alola… ¿acaso también tenían cuellos largos o cejas gruesas?

\- Escuché que había Pokémon no nativos en este lugar, pero solo vi evidencia de uno, hasta ahora. Un Dunsparce, el cual no tenía interés en capturar.

Red acababa de llegar, poniéndose encima de Yellow por detrás, mientras miraba en su dirección. Ash le devolvió la mirada, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Las emociones de su encuentro pasado, incluso con algo de retrospectiva y pensamiento, todavía se revolvían en su interior como una licuadora caótica. Con un poco de incredulidad del tipo "¿No quieres un Dunsparce?" añadida para el toque final, como probablemente diría Cilan. Roggenrola miró a Red con confusión.

\- ¿Rol? _Sé que los humanos dicen que los Pokémon nos parecemos, pero ese chico se parece mucho a Ash, ¿no?_

\- Pi. _Probablemente sean medios hermanos, resumiendo la larga historia._

Ante el comentario que se le salió a Pikachu, el Pikachu de Red se bajó de su hombro y se acercó a los dos, con una expresión de curiosidad en la cara. Los dos Pikachus y Roggenrola se fueron hacia un arbusto cercano, para confusión de Red y Yellow.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – cuestionó Yellow.

Ash se quedó estático. ¿Debería decirles "Hey, todos probablemente compartimos el mismo padre, y he estado conociendo y escuchando de otros que se parecen a nosotros, con ojos y marcas similares, y posiblemente lóbulos de la oreja"? ¿Valdría la pena si lo hacía?

Por un lado, no se sentía particularmente inclinado a llamar a Red su hermano en voz alta, y Yellow venía incluida en el paquete, según parecía. Decir que solo estaba emparentado con Yellow probablemente llevaría a que le dieran un recordatorio que Red se parecía más a él que ella. Por el otro lado, ¿qué tan probable era que vieran a otros que se parecían a él a ellos durante sus viajes? Tal vez fuese buena idea prepararlos para eso. ¿Qué decirles, qué decirles?

 **…**

Los dos Pikachus se miraron uno al otro por un momento, Roggenrola los veía en silencio, que solo duró por unos pocos segundos. Y entonces el Pikachu que acompañaba a Red señaló a los dos entrenadores, y dejó salir un pequeño chirrido que declaraba una pregunta simple pero directa.

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu idiota y mi entrenador son hermanos?_

 _\- Él dijo que medios hermanos. –_ señaló Roggenrola.

\- _Un hermano es un hermano, sin importar lo que le antepongas. –_ declaró el Pikachu de Red antes de volver a señalar a los humanos. _– Y no negaré que los dos se parecen. Sin embargo eso es normal para los humanos. Todos se parecen, incluso aunque el tuyo y el mío se parecen más de lo usual. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que son hermanos?_

Y así, Pikachu comenzó a explicarle todo lo que les había sucedido. Sus encuentros con el legado de John Archer, la batalla con Belladonna, los avistamientos de Ashley, Cleff y Meliae, y los pensamientos que Ash tenía con la situación. Sobre cómo ellos eran los únicos que tenían dos bloodlines, tenían marcas similares, y a todos les parecía faltar su padre, siendo criados por una madre soltera. El Pikachu de Red guardó silencio por un momento antes de asentir.

 _\- Bueno, creo que eso es razonable de asumir. Esto es un poco más que solo humanos que tienen la misma cara. Red nunca tuvo nada que decir sobre un padre después de todo, no en todos los años que he estado con él. Aun así, tengo que preguntarles, ¿por qué?_ _¿Por qué hay tantos? Los humanos no están tan obsesionados con reproducirse como nosotros, y de hecho eligieron frenar su reproducción. Con su cultura y prácticas, ¿por qué nacieron tantos?_

 _\- Agrega eso a la lista de preguntas que tengo. –_ suspiró el Pikachu de Ash.

 _\- Bueno, al menos puedes hablar con tu entrenador. Red puede entender la idea general de lo que digo, pero no puedo decirle exactamente esto. Dime, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que tu entrenador se lo informe?_

 _\- Yo… la verdad no tengo idea._

 **…**

Y Pikachu no supo si Ash decidió o no comentarle a Red sobre el asunto de la familia hasta que estuvieron a medio camino de vuelta con Misty, Iris y Anabel. La Bola Safari sobrante todavía seguía en la mano de Ash mientras caminaban los tres, él, Pikachu y Roggenrola.

\- Entonces… ¿se la tiro al primer arbusto que vea sacudirse? – preguntó Ash, por su oportunidad adicional. No que no tuviera más, por supuesto, pero resultaba que le quedaba una bola en la mano y tal vez debería usarla antes que el día terminara.

 _\- Supongo. Pero tal vez solo te consiga un Rattata._

\- Podría hacer que eso funcione. – dijo Ash. Asumiendo que el Rattata quisiera pelear y le cayera bien, un pequeño y veloz roedor no sería un problema para trabajar.

- _Oye, ¿no sabes si hay Rattatas Alolanos?_ – decidió preguntar ahora.

\- Vamos a ver. Rattata Alolano, ¿verdadero o falso? – le preguntó Ash al Pokédex mientras le mostraba una imagen de un Rattata negro con un gran bigote. La imagen requirió una exclamación por la característica que esta forma Alolana compartía con otra. – ¿Otro Pokémon alolano con pelo facial? – Parecía un patrón. ¿Todos lo tenían? ¿Acaso los Tauros Alolanos tendrían barbitas? ¿Los Drowzees Alolanos tendrían esos bigotes que suelen tener los hombres de aspecto tenebroso? ¿Los Onix Alolanos tendrían patillas?

\- **LAS CEJAS NO SON PELO FACIAL.** – declaró el Pokédex.

\- Es pelo que tienes en la cara.

 **\- UN GEODUDE NO TIENE PELO.**

\- Parece pelo, así que cuenta.

 **\- NO LO HACE.**

\- Sí lo hace.

 **\- NO SABES NADA DE LA CUESTIÓN.**

\- Claro que sí. Tengo cejas y tengo que afeitarme, a diferencia de ¡TIIIIIIII! – El "ti" extendido se debió a una raíz que Ash no vio, causando que se tropezara y se fuera de cara al suelo con un duro golpe.

\- ¡Rol! – Roggenrola corrió preocupada junto a su entrenador, segundos después de Pikachu.

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó el ratón Ash gruñó mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

\- Estoy bien. Me tropezaba todo el tiempo cuando era niño. – Al mirarse los pantalones, no pudo evitar tomar una expresión algo sombría.

\- Pikapi. _Tu pantalón se rasgó un poco en la rodilla._ – En efecto, había una ligera rasgadura en su rodilla derecha, rodeada por la tierra de la caída.

\- Bueno, no está tan mal, supongo. – Ash se tocó el área dañada y la rodilla, verificando que no se lastimó.

\- ¿Rol? _¿No tenías cosas en las manos antes de caerte?_

Oh sí. La Bola Safari y el Pokédex. ¿Tendría que volver a prender algo en llamas de nuevo para recuperarlos o…?

 **\- CLARAMENTE TU POSESIÓN DE PELO FACIAL NO TE PREVINO LASTIMARTE.** – dijo el Pokédex secamente enfrente de él, a menos de un metro en el camino, libre de cualquier cosa que necesitara prenderse en llamas.

A unos metros más adelante iba la Bola Safari todavía rodando, pero se estaba deteniendo. Solo pasaría unos pocos segundos. Tres. Dos. La hierba se movió en el borde del camino y una forma salió de entre los arbustos, justo enfrente de la bola rodante. Un segundo. El Pokémon emergió totalmente de la hierba y los miró a ellos, sonriéndoles despreocupadamente.

\- Chansey. – los saludó el amigo redondo de las enfermeras, aunque había algo raro con este Chansey. No era rosa, sino más bien de un color verdoso que le recordaba a Ash cobre viejo. La bola rodó hasta el pie de Chansey y este lo tocó.

La bola succionó a Chansey y empezó a sacudirse. Ash, Pikachu y Roggenrola se quedaron viendo la bola en shock mientras se sacudía… hasta que se detuvo, dio un pitido, y desapareció, rumbo al laboratorio de Oak. El camino se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que…

 **\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡FINALMENTE UNO DE USTEDES HIZO ALGO BIEN! –** El Pokédex explotó en una alegría loca, expresando su entusiasmo a todo volumen por sus altavoces. – **¡UN CHANSEY, UN CHANSEY VARIOCOLOR! ¡UN CHANSEY DE DIFERENTE COLOR! ¡QUÉ MARAVILLOSA NOTICIA, QUÉ MARAVILLOSOS DATOS! ¡CHANSEY ES UN POKÉMON RARO QUE HUYE FÁCILMENTE, MUY RÁPIDO Y CARGA DELICIOSOS HUEVOS! ¡MUCHOS LOS PERSIGUEN, PERO MUY RARA VEZ ALGUIEN LOS CAPTURA! ¡MENOS TODAVÍA A UN CHANSEY VARIOCOLOR! COMO TODOS LOS CHANSEYS ESTE VARIOCOLOR ES HEMBRA, CON LA HABILIDAD CURA NATURAL. SI ALGUNA VEZ SUFRE VENENO, PARÁLISIS, SE QUEDA DORMIDA O ALGUNA OTRA CONDICIÓN, PUEDES REGRESARLA A LA POKÉBOLA PARA QUE VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD. ESTA CHANSEY TIENE LOS MOVIMIENTOS AROMATERAPIA, CANTO, PORTAZO Y HUEVO CURATIVO. ¡FELICIDADES POR TU MARAVILLOSA CAPTURA, Y RECUERDA VOLVER A HACERLO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ENCUENTRES A UN POKÉMON TAN RARO Y VALIOSO!**

Ash solo se quedó viendo el lugar donde había estado la bola, totalmente incrédulo, y tratando de meterse en la cabeza lo que acababa de suceder. Aunque otra pregunta le venía a la mente en este punto. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer él con un Chansey, independientemente de su color? Podría haber trabajado bien con un Rattata, ¿pero un Chansey?

* * *

 _ **Al anochecer…**_

Aquella noche, los cuatro amigos se encontraban en el Centro Pokémon, y había en ese momento una videollamada al Profesor Oak en progreso. Dicho profesor tenía posado en la cabeza al Spearow que Ash había capturado accidentalmente.

\- Bueno, ciertamente me alegro que su viaje a la Zona Safari haya resultado bien para todos. He conseguido muy buenos datos, tanto para registros como para experimentos continuos.

\- Eso está bien y todo, ¿pero por qué tiene a…? – preguntó Misty mientras el profesor tomaba una expresión sombría por un momento. Spearow dejó salir un grito y agitó las alas un poco, y en ese punto la cara del profesor se relajó.

\- Uno de los internos trabaja en una investigación. Se ve prometedora, pero no tiene el mejor olor, y este se filtra hasta acá abajo. Spearow está demostrando ser muy útil para mantenerlo lejos cuando hace falta. – explicó Oak. El grupo se preguntó si un abanico no podía servir de la misma forma, pero el profesor continuó antes que pudieran sugerirle la idea. – Oh sí, antes de que se me olvide por la emoción. Recientemente terminé de trabajar con un viejo amigo haciendo la patente y el marketing de su más reciente invento. El acuerdo resultó mutuamente beneficioso, ya que aliviará mis problemas financieros y se asegurará de que el hombre nunca tenga que trabajar un solo día el resto de su vida. Aunque creo que seguirá haciéndolo, mientras haya zapatos deportivos que se derritan con el calor. En fin, el producto pronto será exhibido en una conferencia para consumidores y entrará al mercado en unos años mientras se discuten los precios y ética al respecto, pero antes de eso se apreciaría mucho algo de prueba práctica adicional.

\- Claro, ¿pero de qué clase de producto está hablando? – Los guantes H.O.P.E eran muy útiles, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiese mucha prueba que pudiese hacer si se trataba de un nuevo tipo de pasamontañas (fuera lo que fuese un pasamontañas exactamente).

\- Es un gran avance en tecnología encogedora. Mi amigo recientemente descubrió el método para encoger objetos y almacenarlos en datos, similar a como lo hacen con los Pokémon. Lo ha llamado "Cápsulas de Objetos".

\- ¿De verdad es la gran cosa? – cuestionó Iris.

 _\- En la escala de grandes logros, estaría en algún lugar entre los autos voladores y la erradicación de la pobreza._ – Anabel dio un ejemplo modesto de las implicaciones.

\- ¿Autos voladores? – Iris no entendería por qué harían tanto alboroto por algo así.

\- Pues sí, estaría en una estimación aproximada de esa clase de inventos, jovencita. Ahora mismo, el límite es un solo objeto por cápsula, pero ese objeto puede ser una casa totalmente amoblada, una carpeta con documentos importantes, o una nave espacial construida y con provisiones para un viaje de trescientos años en animación suspendida. Quizás me hayan superado en mis logros por mejorar al mundo en este momento. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ese futuro, quisiéramos algunas opiniones de los consumidores promedio. Siendo así, me dieron cuatro paquetes para hacer la prueba, y ustedes recibirán uno de ellos.

\- ¿Solo uno? – dijo Ash. Eran cuatro personas después de todo.

\- Un paquete contiene más que suficientes cápsulas para todos, incluso si pierden una o dos. No, los otros juegos irán a otra parte. Gary por supuesto también recibirá uno, y recientemente me puse en contacto con Aideen y Elwood. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en recibir los otros dos para este propósito. En este momento están siendo enviados vía expreso corporativo, y deberían llegarles…

\- Paquete para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Repito, paquete expreso para Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta. – declaró de pronto una voz por los altoparlantes.

\- Pues vaya, sí debió ser vía expreso. – dijo Misty mientras el Profesor Oak ladeaba la cabeza con confusión, haciendo que Spearow se cayera de su cabeza y graznara enojado.

\- No, ese no fue mi envío. Eso es demasiado rápido hasta para expreso corporativo. Debe ser otra cosa. – Habría dicho algo más, pero el video terminó cuando Spearow se le echó encima al Profesor Oak por haberlo tumbado de su percha.

 **…**

En el recibidor, Ash había recogido un pequeño paquete marrón. Se lo llevaron de vuelta al hotel para examinarlo, dado que la última vez que Ash había recibido un paquete de ese tipo, adentro había un bastón antiguo que todavía no sabía exactamente cómo activar, y algo como eso podría atraer miradas extrañas.

Cuando volvieron al hotel examinaron la casa. La caja sellada al parecer había venido desde Isla Melemele, que el Pokédex confirmó era una locación en Alola. El remitente estaba marcado como "Kahuna y Deidad Guardiana", lo que sonaba como el nombre de una banda de rock. ¿Tendría fans en la industria de la música que querían darle su propio tema musical? Sin embargo, lo que había dentro no era una cinta de prueba… si es que esas cosas todavía existían.

Adentro encontró, en medio del papel y el polietileno de empaque, un brazalete de color blanco, igual que el que llevaba Lilo, y que utilizó para crear ese ataque llamado Furia Tectónica. Pero a diferencia del de ella, Ash no veía ningún cristal en él.

\- ¿Un Anillo-Z? – se preguntó. ¿Por qué le enviaría alguien uno de estos? ¿Y quién lo hizo, de paso?

La caja no tenía ninguna indicación más allá de un pequeño papel que decía "lo descubrirás más tarde" que el remitente claramente no decía su nombre más allá de un nombre de banda musical que, según Dexter, no existía. Venía de un lugar llamado Pueblo Iki, probablemente en Isla Melemele, y había sido enviado vía expreso, pero más allá de eso…

Aparentemente un Kahuna era una persona importante en Alola, algo así entre un líder de gimnasio, miembro del Alto Mando, gobernador y líder religioso. Alola aparentemente tenía unos Pokémon que se decía que eran Deidades Guardianas, y el de Melemele se llamaba Tapu Koko. El por qué iban un Kahuna y Tapu Koko un Anillo-Z escapaba a su compresión, e incluso cómo se suponía que funcionara. Ash lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro, preguntándose si habría algún mensaje escrito en él. Tal vez "presiona una vez para crear un ataque de Tierra gigante, presiona dos veces para uno de Hierba" o algo así…

Solo para encontrarse en otro lugar en vez de su cuarto de hotel pensando en cómo funcionaría esa cosa.

 **…**

 _Las ventanas de un gimnasio explotaban. Ash conocía este lugar, y este tiempo. Las miradas de miedo en su rostro, el de Misty y el de Brock. Y también el polvo que se formó tras el resquicio de ese devastador ataque._

 _\- Ja… final del encuentro._

 _Y esa era la voz del Teniente Surge durante su batalla de gimnasio. La que ganó en la vieja línea temporal, ¿pero por qué estaba en…?_

 _\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Surge en cuanto el polvo se disipó, revelando a Pikachu, parado en el suelo encima de su cola como pararrayos._

 _\- ¡Pikachu! – declaró su yo más joven con alivio, antes de sonreír y empezar a hacer una pose con el anillo en que muñeca, que esta vez tenía un cristal blanco en él. – ¡Acabemos con esto!_

 _\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! – preguntó Surge al ver el anillo. Aunque Pikachu estaba exhausto, Ash empezó a posar, y el ratón hizo lo propio, siguiendo sus movimientos, y al hacer una pose sincronizada con los brazos cruzados diagonalmente, una descarga de energía viajó desde Ash hacia Pikachu._

 _\- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu, vamos a enseñarles nuestro poder! ¡Carrera Arrolladora! – gritó su yo más joven mientras Pikachu cargaba contra Raichu en una tacleada masiva que se sintió más como un Giga Impacto mezclado con un Ataque Rápido. El ataque golpeó a Raichu en todo el centro, enviando a volar al agotado roedor evolucionado directo hacia la pared._

 _\- ¡OH NO! – gritó el Teniente Surge, totalmente conmocionado e incrédulo._

 **…**

 _La escena cambió, ahora estaba en la Liga Índigo, donde el Seadra de Mandi se movía alrededor del campo a gran velocidad, burlándose de Kingler mientras las burbujas volaban a su alrededor._

 _\- Koo kee. – declaró Kingler mientras Seadra esquivaba un chorro de burbujas, haciendo que Ash gruñera._

 _\- Muy bien, Kingler, terminemos esto antes que nos haga enloquecer más. ¿Estás conmigo?_

 _\- ¡Koo kee! – Kingler asintió y el joven Ash comenzó a posar con el cristal, pero esta vez era azul. Hizo más movimientos, más parecidos a olas que Kingler también imitó._

 _\- ¿Qué rayos…? – El anunciador no alcanzó a preguntar antes de que lo completara, y Kingler recibió una descarga de energía._

 _\- ¡Eso es, Kingler, vamos a mostrarles nuestro poder! ¡Hidro Vórtice! – Y con esto, Kingler saltó al agua, que comenzó a formar un torbellino masivo que atrapó a Seadra, poniéndolo a dar vueltas a toda velocidad antes de escupirlo con fuerza masiva, derrotado y directo hacia Mandi._

 **…**

 _Una segunda escena que no pasó como debió haber sido se convirtió en una tercera, cuando Ash se encontró de vuelta en otro gimnasio conocido._

 _\- ¡Cyn! – Y esta vez era en el de Bugsy, cuyo Scyther acababa de bloquear el Lanzallamas de Cyndaquil y atacaba a su segundo Pokémon tipo Fuego._

 _\- ¿Cyndaquil, todavía puedes pelear? – preguntó su otro yo, a lo cual recibió un sí. Sonriendo, volvió a posar con el anillo, esta vez con un cristal rojo. – ¡Vamos a probar esto! – declaró Ash mientras comenzaba a posar de nuevo, esta vez con la palma abierta señalando hacia Cyndaquil mientras se formaba la energía._

 _\- No sé qué se supone que sea eso, pero no vencerás a mi Scyther. ¡Usa Corte…!_

 _\- ¡Cyndaquil, vamos a mostrarles nuestro poder! ¡Explosión Cataclísmica!_

 _Y Bugsy se vio silenciado por una gran bola de fuego y destrucción que golpeó a Scyther en toda la cara._

 **…**

 _Saltaron de nuevo antes de poder ver caer a Scyther, justo a tiempo para ver la batalla en el gimnasio de Morty. Noctowl estaba volando en el aire, con un ligero brillo azul todavía a su alrededor. Gengar acababa de volverse visible de nuevo, con dolor por el ataque de área total de Confusión._

 _\- ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Noctowl, hagámoslo! – Y esta vez, con un cristal rosa, su otro yo hizo movimientos como de un telépata, como lo hizo una vez con Caterpie, junto con un llamado de Disruptor Psíquico. A diferencia de aquella vez, la energía voló hacia Noctowl primero y desde allí atacó a Gengar, que comenzó a rebotar como bola de pinball contra paredes invisibles._

 **…**

 _\- ¿Grovyle está de pie? – La pregunta de Max le dijo dónde estaba ahora, la batalla del Gimnasio Petalburg. Grovyle temblaba mientras su otro yo le preguntaba si estaba bien._

 _\- Ash, espera. – intervino Norman. – Es obvio que el Híperrayo de Slaking le hizo mucho daño a Grovyle. No hay por qué avergonzarse de retirarse, si se trata de la salud de tus Pokémon._

 _Podía ver que su yo más joven lo consideró por un momento, aunque sintió que faltaron algunas escenas antes de que Grovyle dejara salir un clamado de determinación y empezara a brillar con el poder verde de Espesura._

 _\- Está bien, Norman, su Híperrayo de verdad nos hizo daño. Es claro que es hora de apostarlo todo en un último ataque. ¡Grovyle! – El Anillo-Z-Ring estaba de vuelta, esta vez con un cristal verde._

 _Empezaron las poses, dijo lo de siempre, quedó posando como un árbol antes de llamar a un Megatón Floral… y entonces una explosión masiva de color verde envolvió todo el campo. Se quedó apenas lo suficiente para ver que le había arruinado el cabello a May con ese ataque, justo antes que la realidad oportunamente lo sacara de dicho incidente y hacia…_

 **…**

 _\- ¡Medicham, Patada de Salto Alto, una vez más!_

 _La Frontera de Batalla, donde Snorlax luchaba contra Medicham._

 _\- ¡Esquívala! – gritó, sonando algo extraño, incluso aunque fue más extraño que Snorlax se parara de manos con una sola mano. Medicham cayó y se golpeó mientras Snorlax saltaba sobre su yo más joven. – ¡Buen trabajo, Snorlax!_

 _\- Estoy impresionada. – declaró Greta mientras Medicham se frotaba la pierna por el ataque fallido._

 _\- Eso no es nada, todavía no hemos empezado. – dijo su otro yo, mostrando un nuevo cristal en juego, este de un azul negruzco, parecido al color de Snorlax. – ¡Hora de mostrarte nuestro verdadero poder!_

 _Y con más poses, Snorlax se lanzó a la carga contra Medicham, más rápido de lo que creía que Snorlax podía moverse. Pero este no era el mismo movimiento que Pikachu había usado. Para empezar, Snorlax saltó, causando que Medicham gritara de horror antes del impacto. Aunque después de que escuchó el nombre Panqueque Pulverizador, lo de horror era debatible._

 **…**

 _Y ahora en el siguiente lugar._

 _\- ¡No, Roserade! – Aparentemente Gardenia. ¿Por qué estaba saltando de esta manera de una visión a otra? Mientras la Roserade de Gardenia volvía a levantarse, era hora de volver a posar, esta vez con un cristal naranja. – No estoy segura de lo que planeas, Ash, ¡pero no te dejaré! ¡Roserade, Hoja Mágica!_

 _En respuesta, comenzó a dar puñetazos al aire mientras la energía iba hacia Aipom e invocaba una Paliza Demoledora. Esto fue seguido por una gigantesca tormenta de puños brillantes, que hicieron pedazos las Hojas Mágicas como si fueran de vidrio, demoliendo árboles y a Roserade en su camino._

 **…**

 _Y entonces se encontró…_

 _\- ¡Latios, asciende y termina con esto! – Peleando contra Tobias. Envuelto en Pantalla de Luz, Latios voló hacia el cielo, incluso mientras Pikachu disparaba Atactruenos. – ¡Desciende y arrójalo!_

 _Y con eso, Latios arrojó a Pikachu desde lo alto del cielo, descendiendo a toda prisa y escuchando la llamada por un ataque de Resplandor Purificador, incluso mientras Pikachu caía hacia el ataque. Lo que una vez llevó a una combinación poderosa de Tacleada de Voltios y Cola de Hierro, esta vez llevó a más poses, y a un cristal amarillo._

 _\- ¡Muy bien, Tobias, no pienso perder ahora! ¡Pikachu y yo hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí! ¡Trágate esto! ¡Gigavoltio Destructor!_

 _\- ¡Nunca! – gruñó Tobias mientras un enorme rayo de electricidad se formaba en el puño de Pikachu antes de salir disparado hacia el campo cubierto de resplandor púrpura._

 _El ataque de Latios literalmente se hizo polvo, y el Gigavoltio golpeó a Latios en todo el pecho. El golpe seco de Latios al caer derrotado fue precedido por Pikachu aterrizando encima de dicho legendario, antes de rodarse hacia la hierba, exhausto pero todavía de pie._

 _\- ¡Increíble! ¡Con su Movimiento-Z en reserva, Ash Ketchum logra por segunda vez lo imposible! ¡El Latios de Tobias ha sido derrotado! – Y con eso Tobias recuperó a su Latios, pero antes de poder ver cuál era el tercer Pokémon…_

 **…**

Un pellizco en el cuello lo sacó de las visiones que estaba teniendo.

 _\- Misty tiene razón, ves cosas extrañas con las Piedras Activadoras… y aparentemente con los Anillos-Z._ – musitó Anabel mientras le quitaba los dedos del cuello.

\- Bueno, sí me dio más que esa Piedra Activadora. Aparentemente necesito hacer una serie de poses y tener cristales para que funcione. – dijo Ash. - ¿No enviaron algún cristal?

\- Nop, solo había polietileno en la caja. – Misty había volteado la caja para vaciarla, dejando solo la pila de polietileno y sin ningún cristal brillante.

\- Creo que tendrás que "descubrirlo por ti mismo". – citó Iris el mensaje en la caja.

\- Tal vez después de la batalla de gimnasio. – dijo Ash. Habían escuchado que la líder de gimnasio estaría de vuelta al día siguiente, y tendría tiempo de sobra de "descubrirlo" después de eso. Hacerlo ahora probablemente no serviría de nada, y le haría perder tiempo que podría aprovechar mejor. – Mañana planeo practicar un poco para la batalla en el gimnasio. ¿Quieren ayudarme?

\- _Claro._

\- Siempre.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Misty recibió miradas raras de parte de Iris y Anabel. – Oigan, si yo tengo un Tentacool, y este es un gimnasio de tipo Veneno.

\- ¡Grandioso! – declaró Ash, tomando el Anillo-Z y colocándoselo en la muñeca derecha. Tal vez no fuese útil todavía, pero al menos podía asegurarse de no perderlo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bueno, esta vez la espera no fue tan larga, amigos. Otro capítulo de respiro antes de otra batalla importante, pues pronto Ash irá por su quinta medalla. Aparte de recuperar a sus Tauros, me alegré de que aprovechara de llevarse recuerdos extra de la Zona Safari (y Roggenrola siendo un bonus). No sé ustedes, pero a mi criterio el mejor de todos ese ese Farfetch'd con complejo de Zoro, espero que lo podamos ver en combate pronto. Por otro lado, lo de que Ash capturara a los Exeggutors (no hace falta decir de quién eran, ¿verdad?), eso vino porque nuestro amigo **Crossoverpairinglover** ocasionalmente lee los reviews aquí en la traducción en español, y decidió agregarlo por la sugerencia que dejó uno de ustedes (ahora mismo se me escapa quién, y me da pereza revisar los reviews de capítulos pasados, así que disculpen). ¿Ven por eso lo importante que es comentar? En una de esas y puede que tomen alguna de sus ideas.

Con nuestras chicas, Iris consigue de manera tempranera a su Gible, y Anabel a su futuro Espeon. Lástima por Misty que también quería un Eevee, pero qué se le va a hacer. Al menos aprovechó de capturar todo lo que pudo. Por si las dudas, en caso de que no haya quedado claro, el Tentacool que tiene Misty aquí lo atrapó durante el capítulo 23. Obviamente lo hizo fuera de pantalla, pero lo tomó como alternativa a usar el control mental.

Red, ¿por qué presiento que no tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo? Si algo parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad normalmente lo es. Para mí que se arrepentirá de no escuchar a Yellow, nadie ofrece un trato así de bueno a no ser que espere algo a cambio, y cuando llegue el momento de pagar, puede que no te guste el precio. Esa Vista de Victoria suya parece haberle dado una mentalidad demasiado competitiva, y hará lo que sea por ganar "legalmente" según sus términos, pero a ver si lo saca de ese posible atolladero. Por otra parte, ¿ustedes creen que Ash le haya dicho que podrían ser medios hermanos? Y si lo hizo, ¿qué pensará al respecto?

Concluyendo, Ash ya recibió su Anillo-Z. Todavía sin cristales, pero eso no será un problema, ya sabemos que encontrará su manera. Y no estuvieron del todo mal esas visiones, ¿no hubiera sido genial tener esa clase de poder durante la primera generación? No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo habrían sido algunas de esas batallas con las nuevas mecánicas introducidas en juegos posteriores. Si tiene un arsenal como ese para la Liga Índigo, puede que supere sus logros de la línea temporal original a su primer intento.

En fin, hasta aquí llego. Gracias por los reviews a **Jigsawpunisher, BRANDON369, UltronFatalis, darkdan-sama, TEIET, Soul Of Demon, matval28g, dragon titanico, MBlacky,** **Kisame Hoshigaki** y **sonicmanuel.** Después de mis deberes, estaré traduciendo un oneshot de Clair para subir a Chronicles. Eso es algo más: hay detalles importantes o cameos de personajes que después se incorporan a la historia principal (por ejemplo el Zoro-Farfetch'd apareció primero allá), sin mencionar las subtramas. Y hablando de eso, prepárense este Halloween, que dos de mis amigos tendrán preparadas algunas historias de terror. No querrán perdérselas, ¿o sí?


	29. Janine, heredera de los trucos venenosos

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 29:** ¡Batalla! Janine, heredera de los trucos venenosos.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Fuchsia…**_

Pasó un día, luego otro, y un tercero, mientras Ash Ketchum se preparaba para su siguiente batalla de Gimnasio.

Entrenando para todas las posibilidades y tácticas con las que se había cruzado en su historial con Pokémon de tipo Veneno, desde las estrategias de envenenamiento directo de Roxie hasta Paul utilizando Púas Tóxicas, estaba listo para todo, y finalmente decidió cuáles Pokémon debería traer consigo basándose en el consejo que el Pokédex tenía para ofrecerle en base a los tipo Veneno de las regiones de Kanto y Johto.

Sin embargo, no estaba solo en esta preparación para el futuro.

...

Paul se encontraba tomándose un enfoque más casual para su día de hoy. Luego del fiasco que fue el torneo de batallas dobles necesitaba espacio para respirar lejos de ese lugar. Tras abandonar la ciudad, viajó y encontró un gimnasio menor. Allí soltó toda su furia acumulada, y ahora tenía cinco medallas a su nombre.

Nidoking había tenido un excelente desempeño en él. Lo había hecho tan bien como lo esperaría luchando con ventaja, y Paul sintió la necesidad de agradecérselo apropiadamente. Después de todo, tenía que recompensar la competencia.

Ya que coincidía con el período que necesitaba limarse las uñas de los pies, Nidoking se encontraba ahora en el siguiente pueblo con un tratamiento completo para las uñas, además de frivolidades adicionales que venían con el paquete del cual estaba seguro Nidoking entendía el significado. Buen desempeño, buen tratamiento. Mal desempeño, Raichu. Por supuesto, incluso en un día tan casual como este tenía que haber algo de mérito, y aquí entraba su proyecto.

\- Karp. – declaró el Magikarp en el extremo de su hilo. Detrás de él podía oír a Torterra subir la cabeza con ligero interés. Paul tocó al pez en la cara con su Pokébola, succionándolo adentro. Después de unos pocos momentos de forcejeo inútil, sostuvo la esfera con el pez capturado.

 **\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!** – le informó su Pokédex. – **¡ESTE PESCADO SE VOLVERÁ RABIOSO CUANDO EVOLUCIONE! ¡O SEA, SERÁ PODEROSO, PERO SE VOLVERÁ TOTALMENTE LOCO!**

Paul frunció el cejo ante la elección de palabras de su Pokédex, pero dejó ir al Magikarp de todos modos. Si iba a tener un Gyarados, necesitaba encontrar un Magikarp que no se volviera indomable al evolucionar. Era una debilidad en su estilo de entrenamiento que un Gyarados que evolucionara probablemente no respondería bien a su entrenamiento, así que encontrar uno con el temperamento apropiado era una necesidad. Le haría gastar tiempo, pero la única parte estresante del proceso era la voz de su Pokédex.

…

Mientras Paul disfrutaba de un calmado día de pesca, otros dos experimentaban un desafío mucho más ardiente por una quinta medalla. La luz dentro del gimnasio era casi sobrenaturalmente tensa mientras el líder de gimnasio calvo apuntaba hacia sus retadores.

\- Esto no lo podrán bloquear tan fácilmente. ¡Rapidash, Rayo Solar!

Una luz verde parpadeó alrededor del Pokémon caballo por unos momentos antes de salir disparada hacia el Sandslash, que se tensó ante el inminente dolor.

\- ¡No, solo intercambiaremos los roles! ¡Scizor!

Entre la ráfaga de energía y el Pokémon tipo Tierra apareció un tipo Insecto de color rojo que normalmente no se vería por este gimnasio. Con una garra brillante de color blanco, el ataque salió desviado, golpeando una pared cercana con un fuerte estallido. Blaine se rio ante la vista de sus dos retadores.

\- Una solución simple pero efectiva, pero necesitarán más que eso para ganar aquí. ¡Arcanine!

Saltando desde atrás del caballo estaba el enorme canino, con los colmillos ardiendo de pura furia. Y así, la batalla por dos Medallas Volcán para la pareja de Jeanette y A.J continuó.

...

\- Dime algo, chico, ¿por casualidad no conoces a otros dos muchachos de gorra con Pikachus?

\- No. – En una ciudad portuaria distinta conocida como Vermillion, un chico llamado Ritchie se encontraba confuso ante la pregunta del Teniente Surge, aun mientras sus Charmander y Voltorb respectivamente se miraban fijamente.

\- Bueno, supongo que las gorras y los Pikachus deben ser la tendencia de la moda actual. Tendré que recordar sacar mi vieja gorra del ejército.

\- Estoy bastante seguro que ese no sería el tipo correcto de gorra. ¡Zippo, Furia Dragón!

\- ¡Char!"

...

Lejos de la costa, Ciudad Pewter tenía su propio gimnasio y su propia batalla de gimnasio en progreso. Las memoria de Dan en Ciudad Saffron se había vuelto bastante confusa. ¿Había peleado o no contra el líder del gimnasio de allí o no?

Independientemente de lo que hubiese hecho o no, un chequeo rápido a sus registros mostraron que oficialmente no había hecho nada, así que podía ir por otro desafío sin problemas. Y por eso se encontraba en la ciudad de las piedras.

\- ¡Rhyperior!

El llamado del líder del gimnasio fue seguido por una gran bestia de tipo Roca levantando ambos brazos, de cuyas aberturas salieron disparadas ráfagas veloces de Filos de Roca.

\- ¡Apártate! – gritó Dan.

\- ¡Jump! – chilló su compañero flotante al captar el mensaje, descendiendo para evitar la primera ronda, y luego retorciéndose para evadir la segunda. El Pokémon mota de algodón continuó flotando alrededor de su oponente mucho más grande, que ni por un minuto le quitó los ojos de encima.

\- ¡Bala Semilla! – ordenó Dan mientras Jumpluff abría la boca y soltaba una ráfaga de semillas. Estas golpearon a Rhyperior en el brazo derecho causando una serie de explosiones diminutas, pero Rhyperior ni siquiera retrocedió. – ¿Qué pasa, acaso perdió el tipo Tierra mientras no estaba mirando?

 **\- RHYPERIOR PUEDE GANAR ROCA SÓLIDA AL EVOLUCIONAR DESDE RHYDON. EL DAÑO SUPEREFECTIVO SE LE BAJA UN MONTÓN.** – le informó su Pokédex.

\- Eso es correcto. Mi Rhyperior es de los más duros que hay, no cualquier ataque puede hacerle daño. Si quieres llegar a la Liga Índigo, tendrás que encontrar la forma de sobrepasar su defensa sólida, y su igual de potente ofensiva. ¡Rhyperior, Cañón de Destello!

Una luz blanca comenzó a cargar en los cañones de Rhyperior mientras Dan tomaba una expresión sombría. Hasta ahora la batalla había sido dos a su favor, y uno del líder de gimnasio. Su Ampharos había acabado con el Omastar de su oponente, pero el Aerodactyl había forzado un doble nocaut. A ambos les quedaban varios Pokémon después de eso, pero no quería quedarse atrás. Y este Rhyperior podría ponerle las cosas difíciles.

…

En las colinas rodeando Ciudad Pewter donde un Rhyperior no formaba un obstáculo masivo a superar, una gran roca era levantada en el aire con un brillo psíquico. El Slowbro que lo hacía estaba enfocándose con mucha concentración para ser una especie distraída por naturaleza, incluso mientras su entrenadora señalaba hacia la susodicha piedra.

\- ¡Ahora, Lapras! – ordenó Solidad.

Segundos más tarde desde atrás, un chorro de agua voló hacia la gran roca. Esta explotó esparciéndose en restos y peñascos saliendo desde el punto donde la Hidrobomba la había golpeado hacia afuera, antes que el brillo psíquico se intensificara y volviera a juntar todas las piezas en una masa irregular. Irreconocible como la roca que había sido antes, pero sí la misma masa que había formado dicha roca.

\- Excelente. – les dijo Solidad a sus dos Pokémon antes que el sonido de una piedra desencajada captara su atención.

Entrenadora y sus dos Pokémon de Agua se dieron la vuelta, viendo a un entrenador parado encima de un borde rocoso cercano, mirándolos desde arriba con desafío. Junto a él había un Pokémon que no les era familiar, grande, rojo y negro con un cinturón en llamas. Sus ojos acababan de encontrarse, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Batalla.

...

Mientras una batalla comenzaba, las secuelas de otra todavía se sentían.

Gary Oak estaba sentado en una mesa, con una taza de café a medio tomar y un croissant al que apenas le habían dado un mordisco. Un humor sombrío lo rodeaba por completo. En eso su bolsillo empezó a vibrar.

 **\- ¿LE GUSTARÍA QUE VUELVA A REPRODUCIR EL MENSAJE DEL PROFESOR OAK, SEÑOR?** – le preguntó.

\- No. – le dijo Gary, y el silencio retornó al comedor, mientras sonaba una campana en la puerta, señalando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

\- Oh Erika, ¿quieres lo de costumbre? – escuchó decir a la chica de la entrada.

\- Sí, sería maravilloso, Edna. Me buscaré una mesa.

Gary no reaccionó al sonido de la llegada de la líder del gimnasio, pues estaba muy ocupado mirando su café mientras los pasos de un par de zapatos caros resonaban por el restaurante. Sin embargo, sí reaccionó cuando estos se detuvieron, y segundos más tarde se encontró con el sonido de alguien que se sentaba abruptamente en su mesa.

\- Vaya, te ves muy deprimido. – comentó la líder de gimnasio desde el otro lado de la mesa. – Normalmente no es lo que se vería de alguien que ganó una batalla de gimnasio. No luces como alguien que se ganó su medalla.

\- ... Apenas lo hice. – murmuró Gary para sí mismo, lo que tal vez le habría servido para no ser escuchado si siguiera todavía con aquel bardo. Pero no, este ya se había ido por su cuenta algunos días atrás y ya no podía tararear una docena de canciones. Se había recuperado de la experiencia.

\- Sabes, hay un viejo anuncio de servicio público sobre las apuestas que dice muchas cosas estúpidas, y esta es una de ellas. "Una derrota hermosa sigue siendo una derrota, y una victoria fea sigue siendo una victoria". Personalmente no me gustan las victorias feas y puedo trabajar con las derrotas hermosas en los negocios y en la política, y como líder de gimnasio es muy similar. Tu victoria difícilmente fue fea.

\- Fue hasta lo último. – recordó Gary.

\- Es preocupante cuando una batalla de gimnasio no concluye de esa manera. Eso sugiere o a un líder por debajo del promedio, o a un retador por debajo del promedio, y muy rara vez un retador que logra colar a un Dragonite contra un Oddish. Tu Growlithe, Pidgeot, Golbat, y Magneton, todos pelearon muy bien. Tuviste un buen desempeño.

Una taza de té fue servida para la líder del gimnasio mientras terminaba de hablar, y la conversación fue pausada mientras tomaba un sorbo antes de continuar.

\- Tienes algo más en la mente, ¿verdad? – le preguntó. Gary se movió para ponerse de pie después de eso, solo para encontrarse con una pierna atravesara de asiento a asiento. – No seas grosero.

\- Lo dice la extraña que se sentó en mi mesa sin preguntar. – masculló Gary.

\- Todavía no te terminas tu croissant. – le respondió ella en el mismo tono. Él ni se movió, ni para irse ni para consumir el susodicho bocadillo, así que la líder tomó otro sorbo de té y prosiguió. – Tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que te tiene así de molesto. Sientes que deberías haberme vencido mejor. Que deberías haber sido más fuerte, más listo, más eficiente. Que contra alguien cuyo tipo tiene tantas debilidades, una victoria debería haber sido juego de niños. Si me permites citar a alguien que no es un anuncio andante sobre cómo no comportarse "Dependiendo de cuáles Pokémon elijas y cuáles movimientos utilicen, puedo ser tu peor oponente hasta la fecha o un completo paseo para ti". Él hablaba sobre Pokémon tipo Hielo, pero también aplica conmigo. Al pie de la letra todo eso estaba en juego. Tú tenías a los Pokémon correctos, con los movimientos correctos. Sin embargo, faltaba un elemento, uno que se expresa más en espíritu que en palabras. Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo y arreglarlo, a menos que quieras llorar sobre un croissant después de tu siguiente batalla de gimnasio y luego en la liga.

Un plato entregado a la líder de gimnasio terminó con la conversación.

….

\- Esperen, ¡¿Koga no es el líder del gimnasio?!

La pregunta de Ash resonó por su habitación la noche antes de su desafío por una Medalla Alma. Tras todo ese entrenamiento, incluso después de oír de retadores cuyos Pokémon sufrieron envenenamiento en el gimnasio, ¿no era Koga?

 **\- CORRECTO. KOGA EN EFECTO ERA EL LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO, PERO RECIENTEMENTE ABANDONÓ LA POSICIÓN PARA PREPARARSE PARA DESAFIAR AL ALTO MANDO POR UNA POSICIÓN. ES POR ESO QUE HA HABIDO UN INCREMENTO DE MEDALLAS ALMAS SIENDO ENTREGADAS, COMO ES COMÚN PARA LÍDERES DE GIMNASIO QUE ESTÁN AGARRANDO EL HILO DE SU POSICIÓN. DESAFORTUNADAMENTE PARA TI, LA CURVA DE APRENDIZAJE YA ALCANZÓ SU PUNTO ÁLGIDO, ASÍ QUE NO ESTÁS EN EL MOMENTO ÓPTIMO PARA UNA VICTORIA CONTRA ELLA.**

Ash habría querido discutir sobre lo de nuevos líderes de gimnasio, pero se acordó de lo que se tardó Flannery para agarrar el ritmo durante su batalla. Quizás no fuese un problema exclusivo de ella.

\- **LA NUEVA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO ES SU HIJA DE DIECISIETE AÑOS, JANINE.** – señaló el Pokédex mostrando la imagen de una joven de pelo púrpura con el traje característico esperado de una ninja.

\- ¿Tiene una hija? – Eso era nuevo, ¿o simplemente no lo sabía de la primera vez?

 **\- SÍ, ASÍ ES. LOS HUMANOS TIENDEN A MULTIPLICARSE SI LOS DEJAN POR SU CUENTA DESPUÉS DE TODO. COMO SUELEN HACERLO LOS PADRES CUANDO ESTÁN PRESENTES, LE ENSEÑÓ TODO LO QUE SABE Y SUS TÉCNICAS DE BATALLA SIGUEN SIENDO MUY SIMILARES A LAS DE ÉL, AUNQUE CON EL PASAR DEL TIEMPO UNO ESPERARÍA VER MAYOR DIVERGENCIA.**

\- Es decir que tengo que estar preparado para ataques de esporas, confusión…

 **\- CORRECTO.**

Ash asintió mientras descansaba su cabeza contra una almohada, procesando la información mientras se preparaba para el sueño que necesitaría para mañana. Así que la hija de Koga… bueno, ojalá que a Aya le agradara la idea de ser tía.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 _\- Y bien, ¿cómo son los gimnasios exactamente? Nunca antes he estado en uno... –_ preguntó Anabel mientras caminaban por los límites de la ciudad.

Lentamente frente a ellos se alzaba la estructura antigua y pintada de blanco que una vez fue la morada de Koga. Ahora, era el dominio de su hija, mientras él estaba ocupado haciendo lo que fuera que uno necesitara hacer para prepararse para el Alto Mando.

\- En mi experiencia, tienen muchos árboles. – comentó Iris. Ante la mirada confusa de Anabel, Ash comenzó a elaborar.

\- Los gimnasios tienden a ser muy diferentes dependiendo de quién los administra. A veces son muy simples, a veces tienen otros aspectos. Algunos hasta tienen guardias con los que tienes que pelear antes de poder...

 _ ***¡BOP!***_

Justo en el medio del camino, Ash chocó contra algo sólido. Sólido, e invisible. Frotándose la cabeza de dolor, notó ausentemente que Misty corría hacia él y le tocaba la cabeza, como asegurándose de que no estuviera sangrando de gravedad. No lo estaba, fuese de gravedad o simple, pero igual… ¿contra qué se había estrellado? Iris caminó hacia la misma dirección y empezó a tantear. Hizo el mismo movimiento en el lado derecho y el izquierdo de donde él se había estrellado, y llegó a una conclusión que la hizo confundirse.

\- Parece una pared, una pared que no podemos ver.

 _\- ¿Una pared invisible? –_ Anabel parecía sorprendida de escuchar tal cosa. Ash tuvo que estar de acuerdo, eso último se sentía nuevo. ¿La última vez no habían sido solo fosos con Voltorbs?

El Gimnasio de Fuchsia era un poco borroso en sus recuerdos. De vuelta en Kanto la mayor parte de sus visitas a los gimnasios habían sido una sola vez y ya hechas las cosas, no tenía mucha oportunidad de verlos tan a fondo. Quizás tuvieran paredes invisibles la primera vez y él solo no se acordaba... pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no estaban así de frente.

\- De pronto siento nostalgia por los pandilleros de Surge. – murmuró Misty mientras se aseguraba de que no estaba sangrando y dejaba de chequearle su cráneo.

\- Sí, Charmander los manejó bastante bien, ¿verdad? Aunque no estoy seguro de que Charizard funcione aquí. – dijo Ash.

\- Charizard debería ser capaz de destruir esta pared. – dijo Iris volviendo a tantear la pared invisible. – Se siente rompible, e inflamable.

 **\- ESO SERÍA VANDALISMO, E INCENDIO PREMEDITADO. AMBAS COSAS SON ALTAMENTE ILEGALES.** – replicó el Pokédex.

\- ¿Incendio premeditado no es un tipo de vandalismo? – cuestionó Misty.

 **\- ES UN TIPO ESPECIAL DE VANDALISMO, Y ROMPER LAS PAREDES INVISIBLES DE LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO YA SEA CON MÚSCULOS O COMBUSTIÓN TODAVÍA LES PUEDE TRAER PROBLEMAS LEGALES A TODOS. TAMBIÉN SOSPECHO QUE DESTRUIR LA PROPIEDAD DE UN CLAN NINJA SERÍA UNA MALA IDEA INCLUSO AUNQUE FUESE LEGAL.**

\- ¿Entonces qué, tenemos que navegar por este laberinto invisible? – A Misty no parecía emocionarle esta idea.

 _\- Yo podría teletransportarnos hasta el final. –_ ofrecióAnabel. Esta sugerencia fue repetida en voz alta al Pokédex, que se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de empezar a hacer sonidos similares a un número siendo marcado.

 **\- ACABO DE ESCANEAR EL ÁREA. HE ENCONTRADO VARIOS HUECOS EN EL SISTEMA DE REDES DE CÁMARAS QUE SE ABREN A INTERVALOS OPORTUNOS. HAY UNO ENFRENTE DE LA PUERTA QUE SE ABRIRÁ EN 35 SEGUNDOS. TELETRANSPÓRTENSE EN ESE MOMENTO Y NO SERÁN DETECTADOS.**

\- Con suerte no habrá agujeros trampa allí. – Ash de pronto tuvo el deseo de oír rimas y juegos de palabras. Tenía rato sin ver al Equipo Rocket y estos ya se echaban en falta por no venir a molestarlos.

- **NO, ACABO DE HACKEAR LOS HORARIOS ROTATIVOS DE LOS NINJAS SUBORDINADOS DEL GIMNASIO. LOS AGUJEROS TRAMPA SON LA AMENAZA QUE LOS POBRES TONTOS DE MAÑANA TENDRÁN QUE ENFRENTAR. NOSOTROS SIMPLEMENTE TUVIMOS SUERTE DE LLEGAR EN EL DÍA DE LAS PAREDES INVISIBLES. SU VIAJE SE SALTÓ REPETIR EL MISMO DÍA.**

\- ¿Los ninjas tienen horarios?

 **\- SOLO EN LO QUE CONCIERNE A TENER CERCA DE DOS DOCENAS DE FORMAS DE MOLESTAR A ENTRENADORES Y OPERADORES TELEFÓNICOS QUE ASIGNAN AL AZAR CADA SEMANA. A VECES UN DÍA DE AGUJEROS TRAMPA CAE EN MARTES, OTRAS VECES EN VIERNES, Y A VECES SE LO SALTAN TOTALMENTE. AHORA, VAMOS PARA ADENTRO.**

…

Había un campo de batalla en el gimnasio. Eso era nuevo.

Aunque Ash no podía recordar si había paredes invisibles la última vez, sí recordaba bien las batallas que tuvo con Koga (o una batalla dividida en dos por culpa del Equipo Rocket), eso sí lo sabía con certeza. La primera batalla fue en un piso de madera, y la segunda en un jardín. Esta vez había un campo de batalla de gimnasio presente: un campo de tierra en el medio de una gran habitación central. Una luz tenue se filtraba por las ventanas, y parecía volverse más tenue a cada momento.

Iris dijo que le pareció haber olido lluvia en el camino aquí, y el hombre del tiempo había dicho algo de que había posibilidad de precipitaciones ayer. Con suerte, podría terminar esta batalla antes que comenzara a llover, o después de que terminara. Ash preferiría no tener que lidiar con lo segundo, pues prefería tener batallas largas y divertidas. Independientemente de si era él dándole palizas a alguien, o alguien dándoselas a él.

" _ **Too high**_

 _ **Can't come down**_

 _ **It's in the air and it's all around**_

 _ **Can you feel me now?"**_

Preguntaría dónde estaba la líder del gimnasio, pero el ruido de una fuerte y estridente música tomó prioridad ante ello.

 _\- ¿Esta canción, en serio? ¿La gente todavía la escucha? –_ A Anabel no parecía gustarle esa particular pieza de música, pues su cara se contorsionó algo enfurruñada. Pikachu también lo estaba, aunque más por el volumen, aunque Ash no tenía idea de si a su amigo le gustaba la música o estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de Anabel.

\- ¡¿Por qué está tan fuerte?! – se quejó Iris mientras Axew dejaba salir un quejido desde adentro de su cabello.

 _ **"Oh,**_

 _ **Taste of your lips**_

 _ **I'm on a ride**_

 _ **You're toxic I'm slippin' under**_

 _ **With the taste of a poison paradise"**_

\- ¡Allá arriba! – señaló Misty hacia el techo. Su propio volumen tuvo que sonar fuerte para hacerse oír sobre esa estridente canción. Y así todos ellos miraron arriba, para encontrarse con el origen de la música.

Y también a la líder del gimnasio, moviendo la cabeza al son de la letra, de pie en el techo de cabeza con una bufanda colgando de ella como una serpentina. Encima de dicha bufanda había un cabello púrpura amarrado en un moño, y estaba vestida con las ropas de un ninja que no les conocía el término exacto a pesar de la enorme cantidad de ninjas que conoció en su tiempo. Lo que no estaba cubierto de por dicho atuendo de nombre desconocido, o un par de guantes y botas negras, era una especie de malla en sus brazos.

\- _No percibo nada que sugiera que nos haya notado. –_ dijo Anabel, todavía algo enojada por la canción que sonaba.

\- ¿Cómo diablos está allí? – se preguntó Misty.

 **\- ZAPATOS Y TECHO ESPECIALIZADOS. DETECTO MAGNETISMO.** – explicó el Pokédex.

\- ¿Por qué?

La segunda pregunta de Misty fue interrumpida por una serie de eventos que Ash no estaba seguro qué los habría provocado. La chica que probablemente fuese la líder del gimnasio continuaba meneando la cabeza al son de la música como si nada, pero de pronto Iris se tensó y la miró como si esperara que les arrojara una bomba.

Anabel, como pudo notarle en la esquina del ojo, estaba viendo a Iris como si acabara de ver a alguien dar un completo giro de 180°, probablemente en relación a lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Pi? _Estoy confundido._

Pikachu estaba tan perdido con lo que pasaba como Ash y Anabel (y probablemente Misty), cuando la música se detuvo y la chica que probablemente era Janine se dio la vuelta en el aire y aterrizó en el área donde estaría peleando contra él de manera perfecta. Teóricamente.

Abrió sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie en toda su estatura. Era un poco más alta que Anabel pero más baja que el resto de ellos, revelando los mismos ojos de su padre y mirando fijamente a Iris, que le devolvía la mirada algo amenazadora. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras un par de objetos pequeños se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Un par de shurikens.

\- Saben, no muchas personas se dan cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo cuando elijo esperarlos así. No importa si vienen por su primera o última medalla, muy pocas personas pueden ver mis sutiles movimientos, movimientos que he entrenado tan perfectamente que no tengo ni que pensarlos. Tienes buenos instintos, ¿quién te entrenó?

\- La naturaleza. – respondió Iris fríamente, todavía mirando con seriedad a la chica. Ash se sintió algo intranquilo al oír eso, pero después tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Iris más sobre su vida. La chica ninja se guardó las estrellas de metal antes de mirar en su dirección.

\- Tienes una compañera valiosa allí. Amiga, hermana, novia, lo que sea para ti, te sugiero confiar siempre en ella. Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede ser una amenaza, y un buen instinto es una de las herramientas más valiosas. Mi nombre es Janine, por cierto, líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Fuchsia. Y tú eres uno de los ganadores del torneo de batallas dobles, Ash Ketchum.

Extrañamente, le pareció oír a Misty soltar un sonido raro por la declaración de Janine, pero a pesar de todo asintió en confirmación.

\- Tu compañero peleó contra mí antes de irme por negocios. Tiene una buena cabeza sobre los hombros, pero ni él ni su amiguita se dieron cuenta de mi pequeña prueba. Se fue con una medalla, ¿tú también lo harás?

El recordatorio de Red causó que se le subiera ligeramente una sensación de molestia, pero Ash se forzó a contenerla y sonrió con confianza.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – declaró mientras Pikachu daba una declaración secundaria con una poderosa chispa eléctrica. Janine sonrió, antes que su mirada se posara en el Anillo-Z que ahora adornaba su muñeca. Dejó de mirarlo al notar la falta de un cristal acompañante, segundos antes que una explosión de humo cubriera el área del juez, antes de aclararse para revelar a otro ninja unos cuantos años mayor que cualquiera de ellos.

\- _Llegó desde el techo cuando la granada de humo explotó. –_ le informó Anabel para hacerle saber de dónde salió el ninja.

\- Esta batalla de gimnasio será un encuentro de cuatro contra cuatro con sustituciones permitidas solo para el retador. El encuentro terminará cuando todos los Pokémon de cualquier lado sean incapaces de continuar. No hay límite de tiempo. La líder del gimnasio hará el primer movimiento. ¿Las condiciones son aceptables?

\- ¡Sí! – declararon ambos a la vez.

\- ¡Entonces comiencen!

\- ¡Vamos! – gritó Janine mientras una Super Bola volaba por el aire. Al abrirse, liberó un gran Pokémon azul y crema que parecía más bajo de estatura de lo que Ash recordaba.

\- ¡Nido! – rugió la Nidoqueen que era más baja que él por un margen significativo. ¿Sería cosa de la pubertad?

 **\- NIDOQUEEN, EL POKÉMON TALADRO Y LA EVOLUCIÓN FINAL DE NIDORAN HEMBRA. SUS DURAS ESCAMAS LAS PROTEGEN DEL DAÑO Y USAN PÚAS MICROSCÓPICAS PARA ENVENENAR A LOS ENEMIGOS AL CONTACTO. NIDOQUEEN ES DIFÍCIL DE CRIAR EN CAUTIVERIO.** – notó el Pokédex comenzando a recolectar los datos.

Independientemente de la estatura o las púas venenosas miscoscópicas, esta era una batalla de gimnasio, y ya había planeado en el caso de una Nidoqueen, o un Nidoking por si las dudas.

\- ¡Squirtle! – ordenó Ash lanzando su primer Pokémon elegido al campo. La bola se abrió en el aire, regresando a su mano mientras aparecía su primer Pokémon de Agua, mirando desafiante a la Nidoqueen.

\- ¡Nidoqueen, usa Onda de Choque! – inició Jasmine, y el cuerno de la cabeza de Nidoqueen comenzó a echar chispas. La electricidad azul comenzó a acumularse rápidamente, lista para disparar hacia Squirtle, que se tensó.

\- ¡Bloquea con Contraescudo! – ordenó Ash, pero antes que Squirtle pudiera comenzar a girar, la Onda de Choque lo golpeó en el pecho, deteniéndolo en seco y aturdiéndolo, y también causando que Squirtle dijera cosas que Ash preferiría no repetir.

\- ¡Ahora, Pinchazo Venenoso! – Nidoqueen rugió antes de lanzarse a la carga contra la tortuga aturdida, con energía púrpura reuniéndose en su puño derecho.

\- ¡Pistola de Agua! – ordenó Ash. Nidoqueen continuó hacia adelante, posiblemente creyendo que Squirtle necesitaría más tiempo para reponerse de la Onda de Choque. Sin embargo, eso fue un error, y un rápido chorro de agua golpeó a Nidoqueen debajo de la mandíbula, haciendo que el Pokémon se fuera para atrás mientras Squirtle volvía a saltar a postura de pie.

\- Ese fue bastante rápido para una Pistola de Agua. – dijo Janine mientras Nidoqueen veía a Squirtle con cautela y daba unos pasos atrás, planeando tomar algo de distancia.

\- ¡Squir! _Rápido y preciso, ese fue el lugar perfecto para golpear a esa cosa._

\- ¡Onda de Choque! – La electricidad comenzó a acumularse mientras Nidoqueen continuaba, sin que le dijeran, tomar su distancia con Squirtle otra vez. La intención era clara: disparar la Onda de Choque antes que la Pistola de Agua pudiese acercarse demasiado y detenerla de la manera en que la Onda de Choque había detenido en seco al Contraescudo.

\- ¡Usa Pistola de Agua de nuevo!

El chorro voló hacia Nidoqueen, pasando fácilmente por el espacio donde habría estado de no ser por haber dado esos pasos para tomar distancia y reunir unos cuantos iones de electricidad. Eran iones, ¿correcto? Los iones estaban conectados a la electricidad y a cosas como la luz, ¿verdad?

Dejando de lado sus cuecos en el conocimiento, la Pistola de Agua golpeó a Nidoqueen antes de que la carga estuviese a medio completar. En el mismo punto que antes. Lo que se había cargado para la Onda de Choque voló hacia el techo, golpeándolo con un sonido que Ash estuvo seguro Janine no querría oír en su propio hogar. Y efectivamente, Janine retrocedió un poco por el ruido de estructuras dañadas, pero miró a Squirtle y Ash con aprobación.

\- Ese ataque fue excelente. La precisión fue impresionante, hasta para mis estándares. Claramente ese Squirtle no sufre por falta de entrenamiento. – le dijo. ¿Lo estaba diciendo por la falta de evolución? – Sin embargo, la velocidad y precisión no son los únicos factores para ganar. La estrategia también lo es. ¡Nidoqueen, usa Doble Equipo!

Nidoqueen juntó ambas manos y se vio rodeada por un pequeño ejército de duplicados, los cuales empezaron a correr al frente en una oleada masiva.

...

Anabel se mordió el labio inferior, incluso mientras Misty se veía preocupada de lo que esta táctica parecía estar tratando de lograr. El hecho de que Iris le gritó a Ash exactamente lo que esta táctica parecía querer lograr, usar duplicados para confundir al adversario (táctica usada tanto por depredadores como por presas) no le ayudaba. Era una buena estrategia, una estrategia inteligente. Pero no era lo que Janine estaba planeando. Lo que estaba planeando era algo completamente diferente.

Había una razón por la cual Nidoqueen había salido primero, estaba en el frente de su mente e irradiaba como una señal de neón para ella. Tal y como Ash había hecho algunos planes sobre cuáles Pokémon Janine podría haber tenido, ella también había investigado sobre él. Lo que estaba haciendo era una combinación en la que había estado trabajando recientemente (tendría que buscar activamente para ver qué combinación de palabras era específicamente) que haría que a Ash le fuese mucho más difícil lidiar con ella, particularmente con los Pokémon que tendrían ventaja para esta batalla de gimnasio.

Quería gritar, quería gritarlo tan fuerte como pudiera pensarlo, para decirle a Ash lo que estaba pasando, lo que Janine estaba planeando y que tenía que detenerlo ahora. Pero no podía.

 _\- Anabel, si oyes por accidente la estrategia de alguien, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Puedes decírselo a los demás, pero intenta asegurarte de que yo no lo oiga. Quiero ver las estrategias de mis oponentes por mí mismo. –_ Se lo había pedido amablemente el día después del torneo de batallas dobles. Que no quería dicha información.

Ella podría estar de acuerdo que tal cosa sería muy injusta, un extremo mucho mayor que Red probablemente admitiría sería ponerse al borde de cruzar la línea que seguía. Incluso con ese conocimiento de manera accidental, compartirlo de esa manera era algo que muchos llamarían injusto. Probablemente más que oír los planes de alguien por accidente, aunque fuese solo porque alguien podría darse cuenta de dónde sacó la información.

Sin embargo, lo que había escuchado era el tipo de información que, aun si Red pensara que compartirla fuese algo difícil de tragar, sería algo que todavía querría oír. Después de todo, no era un simple caso de cuándo o dónde saltar, sino un solo movimiento que podría arruinar el día para la mitad de los Pokémon que Ash tenía consigo en ese momento.

...

\- ¡Squirtle, dispara Pistola de Agua tan delgada como sea posible!

\- ¡Squir! – declaró Squirtle mientras sus labios se cerraban tanto como era posible dejando solo la abertura más pequeña para el agua.

El chorro que salió volando por el campo fue extremadamente delgado, en lugar de ser el chorro grueso y sólido de siempre. También era más amplio de lo normal. Squirtle había mencionado este método de entrenamiento para combatir incendios unas semanas antes, y era hora de probarlo en batalla. El delgado ataque de agua atravesó a docenas de Nidoqueens que cargaban en su dirección, trabajando para exponer por dónde se escondía la verdadera. El ataque llegó hasta la parte de atrás del grupo, disipándose a dos clones de Nidoqueen para revelar a la original, que recibió el delgado chorro de agua de frente mientras retraía los brazos de la tierra desordenada. Ya no se veía tan fuerte después del tercer ataque de agua, aunque extrañamente sonreía.

\- ¡Así se hace, Squirtle! – lo felicitó Ash, y la tortuga dio un gruñido afirmativo, que rápidamente fue seguido por una perturbación en el campo justo frente a ellos. Squirtle se tensó mientras Ash ensanchaba los ojos y Pikachu le gritaba alarmado:

\- ¡Pikapika! _¡_ _Squirtle salta con la cola! ¡Nidoqueen debe haber utilizado Púas Tóxicas!_

\- ¿Tle? _¿Saltar con mi cola? –_ se preguntó Squirtle con confusión mientras Janine sonreía.

\- Ya veo que no necesito deletreártelo. Mi Nidoqueen de hecho estaba preparándolo mientras el Doble Equipo estaba activo. Como dije, la estrategia es un factor para ganar tanto como la velocidad y precisión, quizás más importante todavía. El hecho de que trajiste a tu Squirtle sugiere que estudiaste las clases de Pokémon que podría tener conmigo, y elegiste a Squirtle en vez de Krabby para evitar la habilidad de Punto Tóxico. – Un brillo de astucia apareció en los brazos de Janine. – Sin embargo, también yo investigué qué Pokémon podrías traer. Tienes varios Pokémon que son particularmente un gran problema para mi gimnasio, y tomé precauciones.

La tierra perturbada finalmente se abrió, revelando lo que Janine tenía reservado para él. Una roca picuda, muchas de las cuales comenzaron a sobresalir de todas las áreas del campo.

\- **NIDOQUEEN HA UTILIZADO TRAMPA DE ROCAS**. – dijo el Pokédex. Janine sonrió en confirmación.

\- Sí, sí que lo hizo.

….

Iris estaba echándole ojos asesinos a Janine, con un ligero temblor en los brazos mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Misty era consciente de que también miraba fijamente desde que la ninja había sacado aquellos shurikens, pero después de revelar ese pequeño truco suyo, la mirada solo se tornó más intensa. Le sorprendió ver que Janine no se veía preocupada. La mirada de Iris era de poner de los nervios, y eso que ni siquiera iba dirigida a ella.

\- _Janine está consciente de ello. Parece más divertida que preocupada, aunque sí sugiere que tal vez debería ser un poco más sutil en encontrar mentalmente la mejor manera de desmembrar a alguien. –_ dijo Anabel, sonando un poco intranquila sobre el mensaje de "ser sutil sobre desmembrar gente".

Vio como Squirtle golpeaba a Nidoqueen justo en la quijada de nuevo. El Pokémon de Janine cayó, significando que Ash acababa de llevarse la primera victoria. Sin embargo, de alguna manera no se sintió como tal. Esa victoria se sintió más de Janine que de Ash. Después de todos, ellas tres le habían ayudado a Ash a decidir cuáles Pokémon debería utilizar para esta batalla de gimnasio.

Le sugirieron las probabilidades de Púas Tóxicas, y como resultado encontraron la forma de ver cómo lidiar con ellas. Ash primero había pensado en traer a Muk para eliminarlas, pero Anabel le señaló los problemas con eso. Específicamente que Muk no podría hacer mucho, y que si Janine lograba sacar a Muk del juego o dejarlo como el último Pokémon se le haría muy difícil. Muk no era un Pokémon ofensivo, y no podría mantenerse contra otros Pokémon de tipo Veneno tan bien como contra otros tipos. Bulbasaur también había surgido, pero aparentemente ocurrieron tensiones en el rancho justo antes de la batalla de gimnasio y traer a Bulbasaur podría ser un problema.

Así que la discusión se había tornado en cómo evitar la Trampa de Rocas con los Voladores. Los mismos Pokémon que Trampa de Rocas haría pedazos. La mitad de su equipo no tendría que lidiar con eso. La otra mitad incluía a Squirtle y Pikachu… y si esta batalla seguía a toda su capacidad tendría que usar a un tipo Volador en algún momento.

…

\- Squirtle. – dijo Ash mientras Janine retornaba a Nidoqueen y le daba las gracias. – Puedes seguir un poco más, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Squirt! _Claro que puedo._ – Squirtle le dio un pulgar arriba.

 **\- LAS PROBABILIDADES DE QUE TU SQUIRTLE DERROTE SOLO A UN GIMNASIO DE ESTA NATURALEZA ESTÁN ALTAMENTE EN TU CONTRA.** – dijo secamente el Pokédex.

\- ¿Alguna buena noticia? – preguntó Ash. Había leído en alguna parte que Giro Rápido era malo para las Púas y Trampa de Rocas. ¿Quizás Squirtle ya pudiera recordar cómo usar ese movimiento? Quizás dijera, "si Squirtle hace X cosa, puedes deshacerte de la Trampa de Rocas incluso sin Giro Rápido".

 **\- DE HECHO SÍ. TU PIDGEOT ACABA DE VOLVER AL RANCHO DEL PROFESOR OAK, Y TRAE UNA CARTA CONSIGO. SI TRANSFIERES SU POKÉBOLA, PODRÁS RECIBIR LA CARTA YA QUE ACTUALMENTE ESTÁ EN UNA MÁQUINA DE CURACIÓN PARA AYUDARLE A DESCANSAR DE SU VUELO.**

Oh, bien, esas eran buenas noticias. No necesariamente lo que esperaba en este momento, pero aun así eran buenas noticias. Janine tenía una Super Bola en mano, así que ya estaba lista para enviar a su segundo Pokémon. Con suerte, tal vez sería un Nidoking.

\- ¡Ve! - gritó Janine, arrojando la Super Bola y dejando que materializara a su segundo Pokémon.

\- ¡Weez! – declaró un Pokémon de dos cabezas que Ash no había visto en años. Y de alguna manera no creyó que fuese a caer tan fácilmente como él lo recordaba.

 **\- WEEZING, EL POKÉMON DE GAS VENENOSO. WEEZING CONSUME CONTAMINANTES Y BASURA PARA SUBSISTIR, Y ES ALTAMENTE EXPLOSIVO. NO LO ELECTRIFIQUES.**

Así que era igual que Koffing. Nada de usar Atactrueno. Eso quería decir que si Squirtle terminaba noqueado, solo tendría una opción que no recibiría el daño de la Trampa de Rocas de la misma forma que Brock recibía los recordatorios de Croagunk sobre no andar flirteando.

\- Pikapika. _No te compliques. No tendrás mucho de qué preocuparte sobre volar el lugar si Squirtle derrota a Weezing. –_ le aconsejó su compañero. Ese era un buen punto.

\- ¡Bomba de Desechos! – ordenó Janine, mientras Weezing hacía un sonido como de corneta desde ambas cabezas.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – declaró Ash. Squirtle saltó a la izquierda del primer disparo, y luego hacia la derecha por el segundo que vino desde la otra boca. El fluido burbujeó un poco en el suelo por unos momentos de una manera que a Ash le recordó vagamente a un huevo, y no estaba seguro de si eso era normal, raro o simplemente malo… así que decidió ignorarlo por ahora. – ¡Pistola de Agua!

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – ordenó Janine mientras Weezing comenzaba a duplicarse a sí mismo.

El ataque de agua golpeó a Weezing directo en la pequeña unión entre las dos cabezas, disipándolo en el proceso. Squirtle siguió disparando dos chorros rápidos más, golpeando a otros dos Weezings en el mismo punto, que también se disiparon. Los señuelos de Weezing seguían flotando alrededor de Squirtle, orbitándolo como lunas gaseosas. ¿Había lunas gaseosas? Él sabía de planetas gaseosos, ¿también los habría en variedad lunar?

\- ¡Bomba de Desechos!

\- ¡Esquiva al verdadero, y usa Agua Salada! – ordenó Ash segundos antes de que otra ronda de desechos lloviera sobre Squirtle. La tortuga se quedó viendo el ataque acercándose por un momento, antes de saltar fuera del camino de un chorro. Otros dos lo golpearon, pero lo pasaron de largo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, fijando la vista en un Weezing al lado opuesto del primer señuelo eliminado.

\- Tle. _Te tengo. –_ Y con eso, un chorro de agua salada voló hacia dicho Weezing, golpeándolo en todo el centro del pequeño se disipó, en vez de eso salió dando vueltas hacia el suelo, y los duplicados se desvanecieron.

\- ¡Sí! - celebró Iris su éxito.

\- _Squirtle realmente tiene buena vista. –_ dijoAnabel, reconociendo su habilidad.

\- ¡Atrapa a Squirtle con Infestación!

La orden de Janine hizo que la celebración se fuera, pues los ojos de Weezing comenzaron a brillar con una luz verde, que fue seguida por otra luz verde alzándose del suelo debajo de Squirtle, amarrando a la tortuga mientras algo que parecían unos dientes se le clavaban encima…

\- ¡Esas cadenas están hechas de bichos! – gritó Misty horrorizada al ver como la energía que iba saliendo se manifestaba, y en efecto, parecía una cadena hecha de bichos brillantes salida de la tierra y enredándose sola alrededor de Squirtle, con cada extremo de cada cadena mordiéndole los hombros y las rodillas con sus filosos dientes. Casi media vida de burlarse de Misty por su miedo a los bichos se desvaneció al instante. Aunque la idea de tenerle miedo a un Caterpie seguía siendo hilarante, unas cadenas de energía brillantes hechas de bichos sí justificaban ese miedo.

\- ¡Squir! _¡Qué demo… auch! ¡Esta maldita…!_

Weezing golpeó el suelo de cabeza, antes de volver a rebotar y volver solo un poco mareado y flotar de nuevo en el aire, como si estuviese lleno de gas ligero. Que técnicamente lo estaba, así que tenía sentido, ahora que lo pensaba.

\- ¡Ahora, Bomba de Desechos! – Las dos cabezas de Weezing se inflaron un poco, antes de regurgitar dos grandes ráfagas de desechos.

Las bombas venenosas golpearon a Squirtle, rompiendo las cadenas de Infestación y enviando a la tortuga revolcándose por el suelo del campo. Squirtle dejó de moverse, así que el réferi ninja hizo lo suyo.

\- ¡Squirtle es incapaz de continuar! ¡El ganador es Weezing! – Y con eso, la batalla estaba empatada 1-1, y la Trampa de Rocas comenzaría a pasarle su factura.

\- Regresa. – declaró Ash recuperando a la tortuga, y luego declaró mirando al Weezing. – Hiciste un buen trabajo, amigo, no planeo que tu esfuerzo sea en vano.

Esto iba a doler, pero solo tenía a un Pokémon para este trabajo.

\- ¡Ve! – Ash envió a su segundo Pokémon, que apareció en el campo en un estallido luminoso.

\- ¡Free! – declaró Butterfree. – _¿Me toca? Qué bien, espero que resulte mejor que la vez anterior._

La declaración optimista de Butterfree se vio seguida por una lluvia de piedras que salieron desde la tierra y le impactaron como fuegos artificiales, enviándolo en espiral hacia el suelo como un avión que acababa de ser derribado. Se repuso antes de golpear el suelo, pero no estaba volando muy bien con el resquicio, ni tampoco muy alto.

 _\- ¡Au! –_ fue todo lo que pudo decir antes que Janine sonriera y le apuntara.

\- ¡Átalo! – le ordenó, y los ojos de Weezing comenzaron a brillar de nuevo de verde de Infestación.

\- ¡Sal del camino! – declaró Ash, mientras Butterfree se elevaba, con algunos quejidos por el daño sufrido por la Trampa de Rocas, pero a pesar de todo logrando evitar quedar atrapado por las pinzas que formaban las cadenas de insectos. – Sé que esto va a ser difícil, pero necesito que resistas. – le dijo Ash a Butterfree, que asintió y pareció empezar a volar un poco más estable que antes.

Aun así, esa explosión de coraje no duraría para siempre. Tenía que moverse y actuar rápido.

\- ¡Somnífero! – A la orden de Ash, las alas de Butterfree brillaron con el polvo verdoso, antes de soltarlo en una oleada masiva.

\- ¡Usa Pantalla de Humo! – ordenó Janine, invocando el movimiento característico original del Weezing de James. Weezing obedeció, disparando una espesa nube de humo negro en una ráfaga masiva.

El humo colisionó con el polvo, bloqueándolo y dejándolo inerte. La pantalla de Humo permaneció alrededor de Weezing, ocultando su posición exacta. Butterfree miró la técnica nostálgica algo pensativo.

\- ¿Free? _¿Debería empezar a usar Psicorrayo hasta que lo golpee?_

Ash decidió que mejor no, eso solo les haría perder tiempo y los dejaría abiertos. Lo mejor sería deshacerse del humo primero.

\- ¡Viento Plateado! – ordenó Ash. Butterfree de nuevo comenzó a aletear con fuerza, dejando salir una nube de polvo plateado brillante en lugar de polvo adormecedor.

El viento colisionó con la nube de Pantalla de Humo, empujándola y exponiendo a Weezing, mientras también cubría a la bestia de gas venenosa con unas escamas que le provocaban ardor. La nube salió directo hacia Janine, que se cubrió la boca con su bufanda a pocos momentos y cerró los ojos antes que la nube se le fuera encima. No podría dar órdenes por unos segundos y esa era la abertura que tenían que aprovechar.

\- ¡Ahora, Psicorrayo! – declaró Ash incluso mientras la luz comenzaba a formarse en los ojos de Butterfree. Él ya sabía su plan incluso antes de que lo dijera.

El Psicorrayo impactó justo en el medio a la cabeza principal de Weezing, tirándolo al suelo incluso mientras la pantalla de Humo se volvía a disipar y Janine podía volver a ver. Y lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue…

\- ¡Weezing ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Butterfree! – Que el encuentro acababa de quedar 2-1 a favor de Ash.

\- ¡Así se hace, Butterfree! – escuchó celebrar a Misty mientras él también le daba las gracias.

\- Free. _Gracias…_ – Sin embargo, en medio del agradecimiento, Ash pudo notar lo cansado que sonaba Butterfree.

\- Pika… _Butterfree suena mucho más agotado que Squirtle después de pelear contra Nidoqueen, y eso que ni siquiera recibió un ataque._

Ese debía ser el poder de la Trampa de Rocas, según parecía.

\- Necesito que aguantes un poco más, Butterfree. – le dijo Ash a su Insecto/Volador.

\- **ESPECIALMENTE DADO QUE SI TE RECUPERAN CUANDO REGRESES AL CAMPO VOLVERÁS A SER GOLPEADO POR LA TRAMPA DE ROCAS.** – informó distraídamente el Pokédex, ganándose una mirada asesina de Pikachu por el comentario mientras Janine arrojaba una tercera Super Bola.

\- ¡Ve! – ordenó Janine, mientras la Super Bola liberaba a un gran murciélago azul, que flotó en el aire con más estabilidad que Butterfree.

 **\- GOLBAT, EL POKÉMON MURCIÉLAGO. LA VELOCIDAD DE GOLBAT LO HACE MUY MOLESTO PARA LOS VIAJEROS QUE ATRAVIESAN CUEVAS. SI TE ENCUENTRAS CON UN GOLBAT AL QUE LE FALTAN DIENTES, ES MUY PROBABLE QUE HAYA INTENTADO CHUPARLE LA SANGRE A UN POKÉMON DE PIEL MUY DURA, TAL COMO UN GOLEM O UN STEELIX. LA PÉRDIDA DE DIENTES ES LA MANERA DE LA NATURALEZA DE DECIRLES QUE NO LO VUELVAN A INTENTAR.**

\- Free. _No es exactamente de ayuda para mí._

\- ¡Usa Somnífero! – Ash decidió ir por un golpe incapacitador de primero. Butterfree soltó una oleada de polvo directo hacia Golbat.

\- ¡Usa Doble Equipo! – Y terminó golpeando a varios de los señuelos de Golbat, pero como una docena de ellos evitó la nube de polvo y empezaron a volar alrededor del lastimado y cansado Butterfree, haciendo un enjambre como esperando su perdición.

…

\- De verdad le encanta utilizar Doble Equipo. – dijo Misty notando el tercer uso seguido de la susodicha técnica.

\- _Parece una manera efectiva de distraer a su oponente mientras prepara sus movimientos más engañosos. –_ dijo Anabel estando de acuerdo al ver la danza veloz de los Golbats.

Seguirle el paso al verdadero Golbat y ver donde estaba no sería nada fácil. No estaba siquiera segura de cómo era que Janine lo conseguía. Le gustaría averiguarlo, pero preferiría no arriesgarse a que se le saliera enfrente de Ash. Nadie estaría feliz con ella si lo hacía, excepto el Pokédex e Iris. Y hablando de eso, la segunda estaba volviendo a ver a Janine con su nivel de rabia del tipo "ibas a arrojarle objetos peligrosos de metal a Ash".

…

Los Golbats tendrían que irse, eso era lo primero.

\- ¡Usa Disparo de Seda como un látigo con todos ellos! – ordenó Ash mientras Butterfree escupía un extenso chorro de seda.

\- ¡Provocación! - ordenó Janine. Los ojos de Golbat flashearon de rojo, mientras el Disparo de Seda se ponía flácido y caía al suelo. – ¡Ahora, Ala de Acero!

\- ¡Esquívalo! – ordenó Ash mientras el montón de Golbats comenzaban a descender, persiguiendo a un Butterfree que similarmente iba cayendo.

Los murciélagos, sin embargo, iban más rápido, y una docena de ellos se le lanzó a Butterfree a la vez. Los falsos desaparecieron, dejando un solo Golbat luego que el Ala de Acero hizo contacto. Dicho Golbat usó Doble Equipo para retornar a su estatus de enjambre mientras Butterfree golpeaba el suelo con un fuerte batacazo.

\- ¡Butterfree ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Golbat!

\- ¡Regresa! – declaró Ash recuperando otra vez a Butterfree. – Gracias por tu esfuerzo. Quizás debí haber intentado Viento Plateado. – reflexionó Ash mientras los Golbats continuaban dando vueltas sobre su cabeza.

\- Chu. – Pikachu se tensó, listo para saltar al campo de batalla.

\- Espera. – le dijo Ash rápidamente, causando que su mejor amigo lo mirara con confusión.

\- _Eléctrico vence a Volador, y esa Trampa de Rocas no me lastimará tanto como a los demás. ¿Cuál es el problema?_

\- " _Pues que para empezar, si me ha estado estudiando, ya debe haberme visto usar a Pidgeotto con Ala de Acero para contrarrestar los ataques Eléctricos. Podría tener eso, e incluso si no es así, las copias del Doble Equipo de Golbat se mueven tan rápido juntas que hasta a ti se te hará difícil golpearlas a todas. Ahora que lo pienso…" –_ Ash de pronto sintió que le venía una idea, y Pikachu lo miró fijamente.

\- Pikapi. _Ash, deja de pensar demasiado en las cosas. A veces la solución más simple es la mejor. Solo sigue a tu instinto._

Eso hacía, y su instinto le estaba diciendo que era mejor arriesgarse de otro modo aquí. Así, cogió una de sus dos Pokébolas no regulares que llevaba consigo en ese momento y la activó.

\- **¡DETENTE, GRANDÍSIMO TONTO! ¡ESA ESTRATEGIA NO ES RACIONAL!** – declaró el Pokédex, pero Ash ignoró el dispositivo y la arrojó.

\- Creo que esta es la mejor manera de lidiar con el Doble Equipo de Golbat, ya lo verás. ¡Yanma, yo te elijo!

La Bola de Parque se abrió, revelando a su veloz Pokémon Insecto del parque de Ciudad Crimson. En cuanto las rocas volaron y golpearon a Yanma, el Pokédex gruñó algo.

 **\- QUISIERA DECIR QUE ERES UN IDIOTA Y QUE ESTÁS TRATANDO DE PERDER, PERO HAS PROBADO SER EXTREMADAMENTE RESISTENTE E INCLUSO CON TU ÚNICA DERROTA HASTA AHORA TE FUE MUCHO MEJOR DE LO QUE DEBERÍA HABER SIDO. SI ESTA JUGADA TUYA FALLA Y TE ENCUENTRAS CON UN SOLO POKÉMON PARA VENCER A ESTE GOLBAT Y A LA ELECCIÓN SIGUIENTE DE JANINE, ME RESERVO EL DERECHO DE REGAÑARTE COMO ME DÉ LA GANA. HASTA ENTONCES, TENGO UN ARTÍCULO DE PALEONTOLOGÍA POR DESCARGAR Y ANALIZAR.**

Mientras el Dex empezaba a murmurar por lo bajo algo que Ash apenas alcanzó a oír sobre que los Pokémon fósiles no tenían de manera natural el tipo Roca sino que lo ganaban por haber sido preservados y revividos, el entrenador lo ignoró y miró al intranquilo y todavía recuperándose Yanma.

\- Yanma, sé que eso te dolió, ¡pero esta es la batalla perfecta para ti! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!

Yanma miró en su dirección, con sus enormes ojos reflejando una mirada distinta a la cual veía en cualquiera de tus Pokémon originales. No era exactamente confianza; todavía se estaba desarrollando, forjándose, aunque ya había una base sentada, construida con sus anteriores éxitos y el respeto que Ash le dio al estilo de batalla que Yanma prefería. Un prototipo de confianza. La libélula asintió mientras Janine sonreía.

\- ¿Conque la batalla perfecta? Me gustaría saber qué te hace pensar eso. ¡Golbat, usa Aire Cortante!

El montón de Golbats voló hacia Yanma, con las alas brillando con cuchillas de viento que salieron disparadas hacia él como un diluvio torrencial. Solo unas pocas podrían doler, pero dolerían mucho. Si era que llegasen a golpearlo, al menos.

\- ¡Usa Detectar y vuela a través de ellos! – ordenó Ash. Yanma voló hacia el frente sin vacilación, con sus ojos brillando de su poder sensorial. Las primeras cuchillas volaron a través de Yanma, pero la siguiente ronda la evitó con un giro cerrado brusco. Dicha cuchilla chocó contra el suelo y explotó en una nube de polvo. Ese era el verdadero Aire Cortante. Pero Janine no se dejó amilanar por esto.

\- Detectar no es confiable para usarse de manera consecutiva, dudo mucho que puedas evitar esto. ¡Ala de Acero! – Los Golbats volaron hacia Yanma, que había atravesado la ráfaga de cuchillas de Aire cortante para encontrar una formación sólida de Golbats volando hacia él como una gran bola demoledora. Una bola que lo golpearía como un puño gigantesco, con el verdadero dando el golpe físico desde alguna parte adentro. Probablemente dolería mucho.

\- ¡Esquiva en el último segundo! – le dijo Ash a Yanma, que se quedó zumbando en su lugar tenso mientras la bola de murciélagos venía de frente.

\- Tienes que estar muy seguro de la velocidad de tu Yanma si estás tratando de hacer eso. – señaló Janine.

- **YANMA EN PROMEDIO ES MÁS RÁPIDO QUE GOLBAT, AUNQUE A SU VEZ ES UN POCO MÁS LENTO QUE LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE GOLBAT, CROBAT, O UN AERODACTYL. AUNQUE UN "AERODACTYL EXISTENTE" SIN EL ATRIBUTO DE TIPO ROCA SERÍA MUCHO MÁS RÁPIDO.** – El Pokédex musitó la última parte leyéndola textualmente del documento que había obtenido para análisis.

Independientemente de qué tan veloz fuese un Aerodactyl "Existente", eventualmente Yanma comenzó a retroceder ligeramente. El retroceso fue anunciado por un ligero brillo verde, y justo cuando el puño comenzó a acercarse lo suficiente, Yanma se deslizó justo debajo de él, moviéndose por detrás usando el aumento que le daba su Impulso de Velocidad.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora Yanma, usa tus alas para destruir todo el Doble Equipo! – declaró Ash.

No se refería a un Ataque de Ala. Yanma sabía lo que quería decir, y comenzó a vibrar sus alas más y más rápido con el brillo del Impulso de Velocidad potenciándolas más. Unas poderosas ondas de choque se volvieron visibles mientras retumbaban en el aire, golpeando al enjambre de Golbats como una tempestad. Los Golbats rápidamente se disiparon, y el único que quedaba estaba totalmente desorientado. En eso una gota de lluvia cayó desde el techo, muy cerca de su pie.

\- ¿Pi? _¿Lluvia? –_ cuestionó Pikachu mientras todos los presentes miraban arriba.

Janine visiblemente retrocedió al ver lo que hizo aquel ataque sónico con su techo y paredes superiores, antes de mirar en la dirección de Ash con una expresión extraña. Dado que su techo y paredes superiores ahora tenían grietas como si alguien hubiese arrojado a un Meowth gigante a través de ellos, quizás no estuviera tan injustificada, ¿o sí?

\- Sabes, mi padre dijo que eventualmente eso podría pasar, pero todavía me sorprendió ver que pasara.

\- Perdón por eso. – se disculpó Ash mientras Janine negaba con la cabeza.

\- No, deberías disculparte con tu Yanma.

\- ¿Yanma? – cuestionó Ash mientras miraba a su veloz tipo Insecto. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yanma dejó salir un sonido confuso ante la causa de su preocupación.

\- Quise decir que debiste haberte disculpado con tu Yanma por no atacar en medio de mi breve sorpresa, ¡Provocación!

Los ojos de Golbat flashearon de rojo directo hacia Yanma, que tembló con el efecto de la Provocación mientras Janine inmediatamente daba su siguiente orden.

\- ¡Rapidez! – Golbat ahora estaba agitando las alas rápidamente, liberando docenas de estrellas veloces teledirigidas cortesía de un quinto movimiento, y dichas estrellas ahora iban directo hacia Yanma.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – Yanma voló hacia un lado de las estrellas, que dieron la vuelta y empezaron a perseguirlo. Yanma se dirigió velozmente hacia los bordes de la arena, y las estrellas continuaron persiguiéndolo como una ronda de misiles buscadores de calor.

 **\- MIENTRAS ESTABAS DISTRAÍDO POR LA CUENTA DE REPARACIÓN DE TU OPONENTE, ¡ELLA TOMÓ LA VENTAJA! ¡NO PUEDES DISTRAERTE!** – declaró el Pokédex.

\- Se le llama empatía, y tú no tienes derecho a hablar. – murmuró Ash mientras el dispositivo probablemente seguía leyendo sobre el "Armaldo Existente" o algo así. Mientras Yanma continuaba moviéndose tan rápido como podía para escapar de las estrellas, de pronto Ash tuvo una idea. – ¡Yanma, usa Ataque Rápido para acercarte a Golbat!

Yanma replicó haciendo un sonido, antes de dar vuelta en un ángulo cuadrado y salir disparado hacia, con la Rapidez siguiéndolo de cerca por atrás.

\- Pikapi. _Ash, si lo que intentas es que Golbat se golpee con su propio ataque de Rapidez, ese es uno de los trucos más viejos del libro._

\- ¡Golbat, usa Ala de Acero para protegerte! – Y claramente Janine también se lo sabía. Sin embargo…

\- ¡Ataque de Engaño! – le ordenó Ash a Yanma, que mientras se dirigía hacia Golbat desapareció momentáneamente.

Moviéndose demasiado rápido para ser visto, Yanma apareció detrás de Golbat y la carga de Ala de Acero, empujando a Golbat al frente con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Algo del brillo verde de Impulso de Velocidad se perdió con el empujón, pero Golbat salió disparado fuera de control hacia la Rapidez. Las estrellas impactaron con fuerza explosiva, mandando de vuelta a Golbat hacia un Yanma que seguía flotando y fuera de control.

\- Es un truco muy viejo, pero he tenido más tiempo de pensar en cómo hacerlo interesante. ¡Yanma, Ataque de Ala!

Yanma dejó salir un pequeño tarareo de emoción, antes de volar hacia el murciélago golpeado con las alas brillándole. Golbat comenzó a recuperar una posición estable, pero Yanma s lo pasó de largo con sus alas brillando en blanco antes de que pudiera recuperarse del todo. El ataque envió a Golbat a estrellarse contra el suelo mientras Yanma giraba alrededor arriba de ellos, con el manto rojo de Provocación finalmente desapareciendo,

\- ¡Golbat ya no puede pelear! – declaró el réferi mientras Janine recuperaba al murciélago. – ¡Yanma es el ganador!

 **\- APARENTEMENTE SÍ TENÍAS UN PLAN FUNCIONAL.** – El Pokédex sonaba a como si pudiera encogerse de hombros si los tuviera. Janine le dio las gracias a Golbat antes de mirar en su dirección.

\- Bueno, me habría gustado más si hubieras ganado esa ronda sin dañar el techo, pero estaría mal de mi parte sugerirle a alguien que no tome ventaja de todas las tácticas posibles. Y eso además me convertiría en una hipócrita. Aun así, todavía no hemos terminado. – musitó mirando arriba al giratorio Yanma. – Un oponente veloz que fue capaz de romper mi Doble Equipo. Sabes, estaba planeando hacer Doble Equipo mi movimiento característico, algo así como Fantina lo hace con Hipnosis, pero voy a tener que usar un truco diferente para acabar con esto.

Sostuvo entonces otra Pokébola en su dirección, aunque fue una que reconoció de Johto. La Bola Rápida. Tenía una de esas que todavía no había utilizado.

\- Este Pokémon no posee Doble Equipo como opción en batalla, a diferencia de otros Ariados que tengo para gente a tu nivel real, en lugar de legal. Eso por supuesto significa cuatro, o tal vez cinco trucos bajo la manga que tendrás que considerar.

\- ¡Pikapi! _¡Ash, está tratando de confundirte haciéndote pensar demasiado! –_ le dijo su amigo.

\- Así que espero que lo disfrutes, ¡ve! – Dicho esto arrojó la Bola Rápida, revelando en un estallido de luz a una gran araña roja con largas patas amarillas y negras.

 **\- ARIADOS, EL POKÉMON DE LARGAS PATAS Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE SPINARAK. UNA ESPECIE QUE TIENDE A SER MUTUAMENTE EXCLUSIVA CON LA LÍNEA DE JOLTIK Y GALVANTULA QUE PREFIERE EL TENIENTE SURGE, SUS HILOS SON ALTAMENTE VALIOSOS POR TODO EL MUNDO. SE ALIMENTAN SUCCIONANDO FLUIDOS DE SUS PRESAS CAPTURADAS.**

….

\- Fluidos. – dijo Misty débilmente.

\- Mayormente sangre. – dijo Iris ausentemente, y la cara de Misty se tornó aún más verde.

…

Las gotas de lluvia que se estaban colando comenzaron a aumentar de intensidad mientras los dos insectos se miraban fijamente uno al otro. Uno desde lo alto del aire, el otro desde el suelo.

\- Hey, ¿crees que Yanma pueda enfrentar esto sin ninguna desventaja de presa a depredador? – le preguntó Ash al Pokédex ausentemente mientras los dos insectos seguían mirándose.

 **\- YANMA ES UNA PRESA POCO FRECUENTE PARA ARIADOS, SÍ. NORMALMENTE NO LOS PERSIGUEN PUES LAS VIBRACIONES DE SUS ALAS LOS IRRITAN Y DESTRUYEN LAS FIBRAS DÉBILES DE SUS TELARAÑAS.**

\- Es decir que solo a medias. Muy bien, puedo trabajar con eso. – declaró Ash mientras miraba fijamente al Ariados que era lo único que se interponía entre él y su Medalla Alma.

 **\- RECOMIENDO QUE TENGAS CUIDADO.** – le dijo el Pokédex en un tono serio mientras Yanma continuaba volando velozmente por el techo. – **YANMA TODAVÍA NO SE HA ACLIMATADO DEL TODO A TI. PROBABLEMENTE TODAVÍA DEMUESTRE HÁBITOS DE LO SALVAJE PARA OCULTAR DEBILIDADES. QUÉ TANTA ENERGÍA HAYA PERDIDO DESDE QUE COMENZÓ LA BATALLA, AUN SIN RECIBIR NINGÚN GOLPE, SERÁ DIFÍCIL DE DETERMINAR.**

\- Lo tendré en mente. – Ash apreciaba el consejo.

\- ¡Misil Aguja! – ordenó Janine. Incluso aunque la lluvia había comenzado a colarse en el campo de batalla y a hacerse más fuerte, las patas traseras de Ariados brillaron de verde mientras comenzaban a salir unos chorros afilados de ellas, hacia arriba en dirección hacia Yanma.

\- ¡Detectar! – La orden de Ash por el movimiento de protección fue respondida por unos ojos brillantes, y Yanma consiguió evitar el chorro de agujas con evasiones precisas a cada lado de los ataques. – ¡Ahora, Ataque de Ala!

La evasión fue seguida, por supuesto, con un ataque hacia abajo, con las alas de Yanma brillando de blanco y verde por el aire veloz a su alrededor mientras se dirigía hacia Ariados.

\- ¡Cuerno Certero! – ordenó Janine invocando un nuevo movimiento, y uno que Ash no tenía idea de lo que significaba…

\- **CUERNO CERTERO ES UN PODEROSO ATAQUE TIPO ACERO, QUE SE MANIFIESTA EN LOS CUERNOS. TRATAR DE EVITARLO ES MÁS PROBLEMA QUE AYUDA AL FINAL.** – ofreció el Pokédex mientras el cuerno frontal de Ariados comenzaba a brillar.

\- Entendido. ¡Yanma, encáralo de frente!

\- ¡Yan! – Yanma dio un giro de modo que sus alas estuviesen apuntando a la tierra y al aire a la vez, antes de golpearlas directo contra el cuerno. Yanma salió volando fuera del impacto, al igual que Ariados saltó fuera del camino del ataque.

\- ¡Vuela en círculos alrededor de Ariados! – ordenó Ash un segundo ataque, esta vez sin un cuerno que pudiese enfrentarlo.

\- ¡Agilidad! – contraatacó Janine mientras Ariados brillaba de blanco. Yanma se movió rápidamente detrás de la espalda de Ariados, solo para encontrarse con que Ariados ya se había volteado hacia él.

Este patrón se repitió varias veces, y en cada ocasión Ariados brillaba con su aura blanca haciéndose más y más rápido. Después de un rato, se tornó en una masa giratoria de Pokémon Insectos que lo que hacía era marear a todos los presentes.

\- Pi. _Esto no está dando resultado, Ash, necesitas un nuevo ángulo._

Ash estaba de acuerdo, y trató de evitar el espectáculo desorientador de bichos que había frente a él mientras intentaba crear una nueva estrategia. Sus ojos se fijaron en una de las Trampas de Roca.

\- ¡Yanma, arranca las Trampas de Roca y suéltaselas a Ariados!

Yanma dejó de orbitar alrededor de Ariados por un momento para mirarlo confuso, y algo reacio voló hacia una de las esquinas del campo. Aterrizando encima de una de las Trampas de Rocas, Yanma comenzó a aletear con fuerza, antes de arrancarla con un fuerte ruido. Luego de esto voló de regreso hacia el Ariados que ya no estaba usando Agilidad, con la piedra lista para soltarla como una bomba.

\- Una estrategia interesante, aunque yo me la guardaría si tuviera un tipo Psíquico. ¡Cuerno Certero! – ordenó Janine mientras Yanma aceleraba y soltaba la robada Trampa de Rocas directo hacia él. El Cuerno Certero destruyó la roca al impacto, aunque Yanma voló sobre la araña aturdida para comenzar el proceso de nuevo con una segunda piedra.

\- ¡Pinchazo Venenoso!

Ariados se lanzó sobre Yanma como un cometa veloz, con un cuerno brillando de púrpura listo para apuñalarlo, antes que las ondas sónicas que Yanma generaba con su aleteo lo aturdieran otra vez. Yanma tomó ventaja de esto lanzándose a la carga, con la Trampa de Rocas lista como arma golpeadora. La piedra chocó directo en la cara de Ariados, haciendo caer a la araña mientras Yanma volaba por una tercera.

…

\- ¿Creen que esto pueda funcionar? – preguntó Misty con curiosidad.

\- _Sí, pero llevaría tiempo. Janine no se equivocó al decir que un tipo Psíquico podría hacerlo mejor. –_ confirmó Anabel. – _Como sea, no creo que esta batalla se alargue lo suficiente como para que eso tome efecto._

…

\- Sabes, si lo que quieres es jugar con mis rocas, yo también puedo hacerlo. ¡Ariados!

\- ¡Ari! – Y con esa orden, Ariados se movió rápidamente hacia una Trampa de Rocas, sobre la cual se agachó, por alguna extraña razón…

\- Yanma, no tengo idea de lo que está haciendo Ariados, y no estoy seguro de querer averiguarlo. ¡Ataca!

Yanma, que había sacado ya una tercera Trampa de Rocas, voló velozmente hacia Ariados, que saltó fuera de la Trampa de Rocas sobre la que se había parado a la siguiente. Yanma pasó volando junto a ella, solo para de repente debilitarse y estrellarse contra el suelo. La Trampa de Rocas que cargaba consigo cayó lejos de él, mientras una capa púrpura comenzaba a cubrir a Yanma.

\- ¡Yanma! – gritó Ash sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar.

 **\- HUMANO, TAL VEZ EL MODO DE ACERCAMIENTO DE MI CÁMARA TE AYUDE A AVERIGUAR LO QUE PASÓ.** – ofreció el Pokédex.

\- ¿Tienes algo así?

 **\- ¡SÍ, AHORA MIRA A TRAVÉS DE MÍ!** – Y así, Ash sostuvo el Pokédex frente a su cara, revelando no una serie de datos sino un video del área donde Yanma había sido envenenado.

Con un acercamiento audible el Pokédex se centró allí, y tuvo su respuesta. Y tuvo además que morderse el labio al ver lo que vio. Pegada a la Trampa de Rocas, sujetada por un hilillo pegajoso blanco, había una pequeña espina púrpura, echando veneno del mismo color.

\- ¿Púas Tóxicas? – dijo en voz alta mientras bajaba el Pokédex de su línea de visión, para encontrarse a Janine sonriéndole ampliamente, mientras Ariados continuaba moviéndose a toda velocidad por el campo.

\- Así es, pegadas a la Trampa de Rocas gracias a Ariados. Es la primera vez que las probamos en batalla, y parecen ser bastante efectivas. Ahora cuando liberes a tu Pokémon final, no solo lo golpeará la Trampa de Rocas, sino también las Púas Tóxicas. ¡Va a sentir el dolor de la Roca Tóxica!

El retumbo distante de un trueno hizo eco con su declaración de Roca Tóxica.

\- ¡Yanma ya no puede continuar! – declaró el ninja réferi mientras Ash retornaba a su tercer Pokémon a su Bola de Parque.

\- Y bien, dime ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer? Tienes a tu Pikachu, ¿pero podrá correr mientras está cargado de toxinas? Y estoy segura de que tienes a tu Charizard, ¿pero cuánto podrá durar de pie luego de recibir un golpe directo de la Roca Tóxica?

Una furia llameante pareció emanar de su cinturón de Pokébolas. Charizard pudo oír que lo estaban retando, y quería responder con llamas ardientes. Sin embargo, la lluvia había comenzado a arreciar, empapando el campo en un poderoso diluvio.

 **\- SÍ, YO TAMPOCO USARÍA A CHARIZARD EN ESTA BATALLA.** – recomendó el Pokédex, aun cuando la lluvia fallaba en disolver la atadura que mantenía unida la Roca Tóxica, aunque Ariados se resbaló un poco mientras volvía a su posición inicial enfrente de Janine.

Para la batalla final… en la lluvia solo había una opción. Pasó de largo la Pokébola de Charizard y cogió su Pokémon final.

\- Charizard, sé que eres fuerte y prometo que pelearé contigo la próxima vez. Cinnabar será perfecto para ti, pero por ahora, solo hay un Pokémon que podría ganar aquí. ¡Vamos! – Y dicho esto, arrojó su Bola Sanadora al aire, liberando a la última oportunidad que tenía el día de hoy.

\- ¡Sli!

Janine levantó una ceja al ver aparecer a Sliggoo, el dragón babosa púrpura de Kalos. La Trampa de Rocas se activó y lo golpeó, incluyendo una dosis de Púas Tóxicas. Sliggoo se quejó de dolor, incluso mientras la lluvia lo cubría y lo bañaba en una luz curativa verde.

\- Para esto son las búsquedas por internet, para saber exactamente lo que es. Conque un tipo Dragón… ¡Misil Aguja! – De nuevo las patas traseras de Ariados comenzaron a brillar para otro ataque.

\- ¡Contraataca con Aliento de Dragón! – Sliggoo tomó un profundo respiro antes de replicar con un poderoso viento draconiano.

Los dos ataques colisionaron, siendo los Misiles Agujas dispersados y recibiendo Ariados el impacto del poderoso ataque de aliento. Ariados volvió a ponerse de pie tras el golpe, solo para tener un respingo de dolor cuando una estática amarilla cubrió su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ariados! – dijo Janine con preocupación.

 **\- ALIENTO DE DRAGÓN, UN ATAQUE TIPO DRAGÓN CAPAZ DE INDUCIR PARÁLISIS. ESTOY PROGRAMADO CON SIETE BROMAS A EXPENSAS DE CLAIR POR LA RAZÓN DE LA PARÁLISIS, CORTESÍA DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES POST LANZAMIENTO.** – dijo el Pokédex dejando a Ash confuso. ¿Bromas a expensas de Clair? ¿Aliento de Dragón? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Bien hecho, Sliggoo! ¡A diferencia de ti, Ariados no puede curarse con la lluvia! – declaró Ash.

\- ¡Sli!

\- Ar… – Ariados tuvo otro respingo mientras forcejeaba con su condición. Estaba débil, y no se veía tan intimidatorio. Incluso Misty probablemente no gritaría si lo escuchara de pronto.

\- Goo…

Sin embargo, en ese momento, no fue Misty la que se asustó. No, fue Sliggoo, que de pronto estaba peleando como loco, alejándose tanto como podía de Ariados, tropezándose con piedras y revolcándose en el suelo de una manera más apropiada para un Magikarp que para… cualquier otro que no fuese un Magikarp. Sonaba… aterrorizado.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Sliggoo? – preguntó Ash, pero Sliggoo no pareció escucharlo en medio del pánico, cuyo origen solo él conocía.

…

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ese Ariados usó algún movimiento? – preguntó Misty.

\- No. – dijo Iris con una nota de seriedad mientras veía a Sliggoo, con algo de lástima en los ojos. Axew salió de entre su cabello para dejar salir un gruñido de preocupación. – Ariados no usó ningún movimiento. No necesitaba hacerlo.

…

\- Ash, lo único que sé de tu Sliggoo es que lo conseguiste como un Goomy no muy lejos de Pueblo Lavender. – dijo Janine mientras Sliggoo continuaba descontrolado.

\- Sí… ¿qué tiene eso que ver? – preguntó Ash. Apreciaría mucho cualquier idea de lo que estaba pasando. Esto era nuevo para él.

\- ¿Sabes qué le pasó a tu Sliggoo antes de eso? - preguntó Janine, y él sacudió la cabeza.

\- Goomy estaba en posesión de una ladrona de Pokémon, pero más allá de eso…

\- Pika. _Ash, creo que Sliggoo le tiene miedo a Ariados, y mucho más de lo que se lo tiene Misty. –_ La interpretación de Pikachu pronto fue seguida por la que tenía Janine al respecto, mientras a Sliggoo le daba otro arranque.

\- Si tuviera que adivinar, pensaría que tu Sliggoo sufrió algún trauma en algún momento, probablemente cuando era un Goomy. Pareciera que oír a Ariados fue lo que se lo activó, así que quizás tenga que ver con alguno. Quizás uno se haya comido a todas su familia, no lo sé. Normalmente esta sería la parte cuando algún imbécil te dice que deberías haber tenido cuidado y que fallaste como ser humano, pero los Ariados no son tan comunes por aquí como para poner a prueba semejante miedo de la misma manera que podría ser un trauma de terror con un Raticate. Odiaría ganar por una fobia como esa, pero recuerda que no había forma de saber que habría semejante miedo en juego. ¡Pinchazo Venenoso!

Ariados atacó al todavía frenético Sliggoo, con el cuerno envenenado listo para golpear. El impacto le dio a Sliggoo en todo el centro con un golpe seco. Sliggoo ni retrocedió, pero sí emitió un brillo púrpura por el veneno antes que la lluvia deshiciera el estatus con Hidratación. Sliggoo continuó chillando de terror que solo podía ver detrás de sus ojos ciegos, incluso mientras Ariados preparaba otro Pinchazo Venenoso, solo para ser retrasado por la parálisis del Aliento de Dragón.

\- ¡Sliggoo! – lo llamó Ash, tratando de nuevo de que su Pokémon aterrado lo escuchara. Su mano llegó hasta su Bola Sanadora, preguntándose si era el momento de dejar ir este desafío.

Esta derrota iba a doler, pero trabajaría duro a partir de ella. Ayudaría a Sliggoo a superar su miedo, y estaría listo para los trucos de Janine en el segundo intento. Podía hacerlo. ¿Pero acaso Squirtle querría ver que todo su duro trabajo no llevó a la victoria? ¿Y Butterfree? ¿Yanma? El entrenador alejó la mano de su Bola Sanadora; tenía que esforzarse un poco más antes de arrojar la toalla.

\- ¡Sli! ¡Goo! ¡Goo!

\- ¡Sliggoo! – declaró Ash con toda la preocupación y cuidado que pudo reunir, manteniéndolos mientras fijaba la vista en romper con los miedos de Sliggoo. – No sé lo que te haya hecho un Ariados, o muchos Ariados…

\- **ARIADOSI. –** ofreció el Pokédex como terminología plural.

\- Claro, no sé lo que te hayan hecho. No puedo siquiera imaginarlo… pero este no es el mismo Ariados. Es uno diferente, y ahora eres más fuerte. Tú, yo, Iris, Pikachu, los otros… todos nos hemos vuelto más fuertes juntos. Jugaste un papel importante en Celadon, y ahora necesito que me ayudes de nuevo. No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de tenerle miedo a Ariados, eso es mucho más de lo que puedo pedirle a alguien si realmente siente tanto miedo. Lo que necesito es que me muestres lo fuerte que eres ahora. Lo suficiente para afrontar tu miedo, mantenerlo a raya, y derrotar a un Ariados. ¡Tú eres más fuerte que este Ariados, no lo olvides! ¡Tu Aliento de Dragón ya pudo superarlo, no lo olvides!

\- Conmovedor, pero no creo que sea suficiente… – Janine dejó de hablar, incluso mientras la parálisis de Ariados se iba por un momento, cuando Sliggoo dejó de gimotear.

Había escuchado lo que dijo Ash. Lentamente movió su cuerpo inferior para volver a levantarse, de pie y orgulloso. Todavía estaba temblando un poco, pero estaba de pie.

 **\- SLIGGOO DE LA TIERRA, TIENES LA HABILIDAD PARA SUPERAR EL MIEDO.** – dijo el Pokédex dándole un pequeño cumplido.

Sliggoo no había dejado atrás sus miedos, pero estaba tratando de hacerles frente. Saber que un terror existió antes, pero que estaba listo para luchar contra él esta vez.

\- Terminemos esto de un solo ataque, Sliggoo. – declaró Ash. Probablemente sería lo mejor no alargarse más de la cuenta, en caso de que algo más en Sliggoo se dejara llevar por el trauma.

\- Sli. – declaró Sliggoo mientras Janine lo miraba fijamente.

\- Admiro tu dedicación por empujar a Sliggoo para que afronte un trauma sorpresivo por un momento, pero un solo ataque de Aliento de Dragón o de Ola Tóxica no será suficiente para derrotar a Ariados.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – declaró Ash mientras Sliggoo comenzaba a brillar.

\- **¡¿OTRA VEZ?! –** dijo el Pokédex sorprendido mientras Ash veía como su Pokémon empezaba a cambiar de forma frente a él.

\- Yo jamás planeo estas cosas. – le dijo a la máquina.

- **CHARMELEON, PIDGEOT, EL CHARIZARD DE RED, Y AHORA ESTO. ¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS INTENTADO EVOLUCIONAR A UN POKÉMON CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA?** – preguntó el Pokédex mientras Sliggoo comenzaba a crecer.

\- Sliggoo evolucionó de Goomy fuera de una batalla importante, y lo mismo sucedió con Spewpa, y con Butterfree en ambas ocasiones. Charizard y Servine tampoco evolucionaron en medio de una batalla.

- **NO NECESITO EXPLICAR LA FALTA DE LÓGICA AL INCLUIR A LOS ÚLTIMOS DOS COMO DEFENSAS POR TU PARTE, ¿VERDAD?** – cuestionó el Pokédex mientras la luz que rodeaba a Sliggoo se desvanecía, revelando a un nuevo Pokémon.

\- ¡Goo! – declaró con una voz más profunda, siendo ahora un Pokémon masivo de color púrpura más alto que cualquiera en el cuarto, con una gran cola y un par de brazos largos. Un par de enormes antenas sobresalían de su cabeza, y cuando el Pokémon volteó en su dirección, pudo ver un par de grandes y amigables ojos verdes.

…

\- Sliggoo solo puede evolucionar durante la lluvia. Ash probablemente no lo sabía cuándo lo eligió, aunque estoy segura de que disfrutará los resultados. – explicó Iris con una sonrisa algo macabra, habiendo por primera vez disipado su mirada asesina desde que apareció Janine.

\- ¿Un Pokémon que necesita lluvia para evolucionar? – cuestionó Misty mientras el techo destrozado del gimnasio continuaba contribuyendo en lo que había llevado a Ash hasta este punto en un gran diluvio.

\- _Asumiendo que podamos evitar a los ninjas, yo nos teletransportaré afuera. –_ dijo Anabel simplemente, aunque todo el rato miraba fijamente a Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

 **\- GOODRA, EL POKÉMON DRAGÓN. LA EVOLUCIÓN DE GOODRA ES ACTIVADA EN LA LLUVIA, Y UTILIZA EL AGUA PARA AYUDAR A ACUMULAR FUERZA PARA SU NUEVA FORMA. LOS GOODRAS SON CRIATURAS AMIGABLES, PERO POSEEN UN GRAN PODER.** – El Pokédex finalmente le dio a la evolución un nombre, haciendo sonreír a Ash.

\- Vamos a ganar de un solo golpe.

\- Dra. – Goodra le sonrió de manera nerviosa, pero claramente hizo ver que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- Pi. _Asumiendo que ese Ariados no ataque mientras estamos…_

\- ¡Ariados, usa Pinchazo Venenoso! – dijo Janine probando el punto de Pikachu. Ariados se lanzó contra Goodra, con poder venenoso brillando en su cuerno. Goodra se dio la vuelta y dio un coletazo para estrenar su nueva cola, golpeando, a Ariados en medio del ataque y haciendo caer al bicho al suelo con un golpe seco.

\- ¡Ahora, termina esto con Aliento de Dragón! – Goodra aulló mientras aspiraba aire, antes de soltar una potente tempestad de energía de dragón directo hacia Ariados.

Ariados trató de saltar fuera del camino, pero la ráfaga lo golpeó mandándolo a volar. Ariados voló todo el camino hasta la pared más distante, estrellándose con un golpe seco y desplomándose en el suelo. Goodra tembló ligeramente hasta que Ariados finalmente se quedó en el suelo inmóvil. Entonces fue que se calmó un poco.

\- ¡Ariados ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Goodra! ¡El encuentro es para el retador, Ash de Pueblo Paleta!

Antes que Ash pudiese siquiera decir que había ganado, Goodra corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, agarrándolo y sujetándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

\- ¡Draa! – Goodra dejó salir un bramido que fue tanto de alegría por la victoria, como de alivio por soltar todo el horror de escuchar y ver a un Ariados de nuevo.

\- Goodra, eso es grandioso, pero… – Goodra lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras estaba hablando.

\- A los Goodras les gusta abrazar a la gente. Y la gente normalmente termina cubierta de fluido pegajoso al ser abrazada por un Goodra. – murmuró el Pokédex mientras Pikachu miraba el espectáculo divertido.

Janine compartía la misma mirada, mientras retornaba a Ariados a su Bola Rápida y se movía hacia Ash antes de detenerse.

…

A Misty no se le escapó que la mirada asesina de Iris había regresado a todo vigor mientras Janine caminaba hacia ellos. Aunque en defensa de Iris, Janine sacó un pequeño corazón rosa de entre sus dedos de la misma forma como lo hizo con el shuriken antes. Eso no iba a ayudar a que Iris se fuese a relajar cerca de ella.

\- Con gusto lo haría, pero no quiero que me atrapen en ese abrazo. Así que cuando Goodra lo suelte, denle esto por mí, ¿quieren?

\- Claro. – dijo Misty mientras recibía la medalla, y Janine se daba la vuelta para ver la nueva aventura de Ash en su nuevo estatus como un peluche tamaño humano para dragones gigantes.

\- Creí que tenía un buen plan, y probablemente lo fuese. Y aun así se las arregló para atravesarlo, e incluso con algo que no tenía planeado. Probablemente es mejor que haya descubierto la fobia de Goodra, en vez de hacerlo en la Liga. Aunque todavía no está listo para ella, va por buen camino. Una buena batalla más debería ser suficiente. Mencionó Cinnabar, ¿no? Eso debería servirle. Llegará lejos, pero no ganará.

Con aquella nota, Misty de pronto se encontró uniéndose a Iris en echarle ojos asesinos a Janine. Por la esquina del ojo, también pudo notar que Anabel le estaba dando una mirada de "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

\- No me lo tomen a mal. Él es bueno, y sé que mejorará todavía más. Pero eligió el año equivocado para iniciar. Verán, mi padre piensa competir por un puesto en el Alto Mando, y para calificar necesitas ganar una liga. Este es el año de mi padre, y planea ganar. Ash es más ingenioso que la mayoría, pero no podrá superar a un maestro como mi padre. Quizás el próximo año sea su oportunidad.

\- Tu padre puede intentarlo de nuevo el próximo año. – declaró Iris mientras Janine sonreía.

\- Bueno, estaré esperando para ver el resultado. Tómense todo el tiempo que quieran para regresar, no me importa si se quedan hasta que termine la lluvia. – Y con esta nota, Janine se marchó, posiblemente para llamar a alguien para que reparase el lugar.

\- Goodra… por favor… ¿puedes soltarme ya? – Incluso entonces, Ash seguía siendo abrazado de lo que parecía seguir la segunda venida de Muk, y esta vez con masa física.

\- _Alguien verifique si hay cámaras, tal vez tenga que teletransportarlo para sacarlo de ahí. –_ dijo Anabel con mucha seriedad.

* * *

 ** _Tras la batalla de gimnasio, al noroeste de Ciudad Fuchsia…_**

En otra parte, el viaje de otro hacia otro desafío le había dado resultados inesperados.

\- Clefairy. – dijo Red apuntando hacia el soldado del Equipo Rocket que temblaba, que se quedó viendo al Clefairy que le lanzaron frente a su auto de metal oscuro moviendo sus dedos de manera poco impresionante.

\- Mira niño, entiendo que quieras jugar al héroe, pero echarme una bola de pelos como esa no es la manera. Digo, te agradezco por los Pokémon extra para el jefe pero… ¡Gahh!

Su declaración fue interrumpida cuando un ataque de Gravedad hizo que su peso se intensificara a su alrededor, sujetándolo contra el suelo mientras Red evitaba al conmocionado Rocket y el Clefairy que lentamente se aproximaba hacia el soldado. Pikachu les dio a ambos una mirada bastante larga, mientras Yellow se dirigía a la parte frontal del vehículo con Haunter, que metió una mano entre la puerta y comenzó a mover la cerradura.

Red y Pikachu se acercaron desde la parte trasera del vehículo, y el puño de Pikachu brilló con el poder de Demolición y destrozó la puerta. Los mecanismos internos se derrumbaron y Red cogió ambas manijas de la puerta para abrir. Las puertas se abrieron con gritos de metal protestando al resistirse, revelando los contenidos internos. Justo cuando las puertas se abrieron, una colorida nota musical flotó junto a ellos. Clefairy seguramente había usado canto y tal vez estaría usando Pesadillas ahora.

Dejando esa nota de lado, Red saltó dentro del vehículo, seguido de Pikachu. El interior del vehículo tenía una gran cantidad de cajas, todas etiquetadas con el nombre de Silph Co y "Silph Co, Instalación de Almacenamiento y Prueba 4". Dado lo que habían averiguado por aquel entrenador al que vencieron (una buena forma de conseguir algo de experiencia práctica con Kangaskhan, Rhyhorn y Ekans), dicha "Instalación de Almacenamiento y Prueba" había sido asaltada por el Equipo Rocket apenas unos días antes, y varios camiones habían partido en todas las direcciones para evitar persecuciones y que no los siguieran a dondequiera que estuviese el escondite del Equipo Rocket. Y este era uno de esos camiones, con toda su mercancía robada.

Robarle a un ladrón difícilmente quedaría mal visto, y a él le vendrían bien algunas de estas cosas. Particularmente si había estado en esta cosa por una semana jugando a "evitar a los polis" y lo había hecho tan bien que tomaría mucho antes de que alguien lo encontrara. Primero escaneó por cualquier cosa que anduviera suelta, y solo se percató de dos que no estaban metidas en contenedores de metal.

La primera era un portapapeles, con una tira de papel por una inspección. La Instalación Número 4 al parecer fue declarada el mes pasado de estar haciendo exámenes perfectamente éticos sobre cómo los Pokémon reaccionaban a repelentes, pociones, etcétera, pero le vendrían mejor cambios de estándar de descanso para sus trabajadores humanos.

La segunda era un contenedor redondo rojo y blanco, que requería mayor examinación. Presionando el frente, esta siseó y se abrió, revelando una serie de Pokébolas adentro. Pikachu saltó adentro y las olfateó con curiosidad, antes de alejarse a otra parte. Curioso, Red cogió el portapapeles y lo volteó para ver si tenía algo. La segunda página de hecho sí lo tenía..

\- Transporte de Pokémon K-01-12, K-106-4, K-131-2, K-132-2, K-132-4, y K-142-01, para el Departamento de Genética de la Universidad de Celadon. El período permitido de pruebas en estos Pokémon específicos ha sido alcanzado, y los Pokémon serán removidos de la posesión de Silph Co para unirse a programas de crianza para especies más raras.

No decía específicamente qué eran, pero estos eran Pokémon que no pertenecían a nadie y el Equipo Rocket se los había robado. Una parte de Red sintió preocupación de si habría algún otro Pokémon como estos en los otros vehículos, y si llegarían hasta manos del Equipo Rocket. No había nada que pudiera hacer en cualquier caso, pero seguía siendo un problema. Cerrando el contenedor y sosteniéndolo en la mano, decidió que vería luego lo que eran. Por ahora, tenía que ver qué había en las otras cajas.

Red abrió la primera (luego de unos momentos de forcejear y de que Pikachu le señalara el botón de "abrir" que había en el costado con una mirada divertida) para revelar que estaba llena con visores etiquetados con una S dorada. No estaba seguro de qué serían esos, así que Red se los saltó y se movió a la siguiente.

Otro botón presionado reveló un montón de pociones curativas y medicinas similares. Se llevaría muchas de ellas momentáneamente; estaba algo bajo en su reserva y estas terminarían expirando si las dejaba aquí.

La tercera caja estaba llena de operaciones bancarias confidenciales. Red inmediatamente cerró la caja presionando el botón. Había una diferencia entre agarrar pociones robadas de Silph Co, y hacer lo mismo con operaciones bancarias de robadas de Silph Co. Uno no debía meterse a fisgonear en las cuentas bancarias de la gente.

La cuarta caja estaba llena de mercancía perecedera, específicamente contenedores de vitaminas y comida para Pokémon. Se llevaría bastantes de estos, todos los que pudiera, y se los daría de comer a sus Pokémon. Estaban etiquetados, ¿verdad? Después de revisar momentos después, comprobó que sí.

La quinta contenía una serie de cajas de plástico, cada una conteniendo lo que parecían Discos USB. Al verlos de cerca los reconoció.

\- " _Este es un Manual Técnico. Lo recibí de Brock. Es grandioso para enseñarle a los Pokémon toda clase de movimientos. Quizás debería usarlo más, pero cuando lo he utilizado ha sido de gran ayuda." –_ Ash le había mostrado uno muy similar durante su breve tiempo como equipo.

Inmediatamente agarró uno de los Manuales Técnicos y le rompió la envoltura de plástico, dejándola en el suelo antes de moverse a la siguiente caja. Tenía que haber algo aquí para poder leerlo.

La sexta caja no fue de ayuda, ya que solo estaba llena de sobres bonitos para enviarle correos tradicionales a la gente. La séptima, por otro lado, fue mucho más fructífera. Red levantó el primer producto empacado que había en la caja, dándole la vuelta para ver las especificaciones y tomando nota de los detalles que le importaban.

 ** _POKE-GEAR ADVANCED SP_**

 ** _MODELO AZUL_**

 ** _PANTALLA DOBLE_**

 ** _COMPATIBLE CON USB_**

 ** _Acceso a CD requiere accesorio original que se vende por separado_**

 ** _MAPAS DE LAS REGIONES DE KANTO Y JOHTO, AL IGUAL QUE DE LAS ISLAS DECOLORES, NARANJA Y SEVII INCLUIDOS ADENTRO_**

 ** _Mapas adicionales se venden por separado, requieren conexión a internet._**

Otra caja fue abierta bruscamente, y ahora el Manual Técnico tenía cómo darle su información. Pero antes de poder moverse a la octava caja…

\- ¡Red! – El aludido se dio la vuelta hacia la parte trasera del camión, viendo a la niña con excitación en toda la cara. – ¡El frente está lleno de toda clase de cosas! ¡Encontré una caja llena de Pokébolas, y su billetera! Aunque no puedo encontrar al sujeto ni a Clefairy…

Red sintió que Pikachu temblaba incluso a medio metro de distancia al oír esa última parte.

* * *

 _ **Dos días más tarde, en el camino…**_

El hecho de que había una cascada por allí cerca era algo que ninguno esperaba. Diablos, si apenas la encontró mientras andaba buscando un lugar dónde ir al baño, pero la había encontrado, y era bastante rara.

Era una cascada que no era ni demasiado fría ni demasiado poderosa, pero sí lo bastante grande para envolver por completo a una persona, y hasta estaba decentemente bien oculta. El lugar perfecto para una buena ducha en ausencia de una regadera y un grifo. Pero primero tenía que probarla, para asegurarse que no hubiera nada malo con ella.

\- Quizás debí traer champú o algo. – dijo Ash en voz alta.

Normalmente esta sería la parte cuando Pikachu o el Pokédex preguntarían "¿Quién trae champú cuando va a hacer sus necesidades?", pero Pikachu seguía dormido (por razones que Ash prefería no saber, especialmente sabiendo que la Eevee de Anabel también regresaba tarde, casi a las mismas horas que Pikachu….), y no necesitaba que el Pokédex le dijera los niveles de las funciones de sus riñones.

Para despejarse de ambas imágenes mentales, Ash trató de levantar ambos brazos sobre su cabeza para intentar lavarse más el cuerpo, abriendo los ojos para ver a través del velo de la cascada que no estaba solo. Iris estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¡Gah! – Ash rápidamente bajó los brazos otra vez para cubrirse, causando que Iris lo viera con extrañeza.

\- No entiendo por qué haces eso. ¿Crees que te voy a mirar allá abajo? ¿Es algo que hacen los humanos?

Ella siguió mirándolo, sin importarle su estado de cobertura (o falta de ella) actual. La vergüenza todavía lo recorría, y estaba seguro de que su cara estaba al rojo vivo. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Notó que los ojos de la chica sí se movieron un poco, mayormente mirándole la parte superior del cuerpo. Supuso que eso estaría bien, ya que no quería tener que mover los brazos, aunque se preguntaba qué tanto estaría mirándole. ¿Serían sus músculos? Claro que los tenía, y bastante mejor definidos en el pecho que antes que Cyrus hiciera de las suyas, pero tampoco era que fuese un fisicoculturista o algo así. ¿Y por qué de pronto le preocupaba el hecho de tener vello en el pecho?

Axew saltó fuera del cabello de Iris, haciendo que Ash se preguntara qué pasaría ahora. Ella… no estaba planeando desnudarse también y meterse a bañar con él, ¿o sí? ¿Sería más o menos extraño por el hecho de que Iris no parecía tener ningún problema con ello?

\- Dijiste que querías ser más fuerte, y que me ayudarías a mí a volverme más fuerte. – le recordó lo que le había dicho cuando se unieron por primera vez después de Cyrus.

\- Y lo he hecho, ¿verdad? Te he estado ayudando a ti y a Excadrill, y también… – Iris silenció su respuesta asintiendo.

\- Sí lo has hecho, pero creo que es hora de que tú también te hagas más fuerte. – declaró mientras lo tocaba en su pectoral derecho. – Ciertamente no te falta, nunca ha sido así, pero tienes que hacerte mucho más fuerte, y más rápido. Quiero que puedas enfrentar sin problemas a la próxima Janine. – El nombre lo dijo con algo de desagrado.

\- Ella no iba a… – Ash reflexivamente empezó a levantar los brazos para exponer su argumento, pero los forzó a permanecer abajo antes que Iris pudiera verle algo. Tal vez a ella no le importara, pero a él sí.

\- La siguiente persona sí podría hacerlo. Ash, sé que no te descuidas en tu práctica, pero necesitas más. Misty y Anabel también. Dijiste que tardaremos bastante en llegar a tu siguiente gimnasio. Para entonces, estoy segura que verás mejoras notables.

Concluyó con su declaración agarrándose su camiseta por debajo y rápidamente sacándosela por encima.

…

Los siguientes momentos quedaron desplazados de su mente por la vergüenza que sentía, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo podría salir de esa situación sin hacer que Iris fuese a sentirse rechazada. Así que aquí estaba ahora todavía, bajo una cascada, desnudo y con una Iris igualmente desnuda a su derecha, lavándose su cabello con mucha menos aprehensión que él. Ash se sintió bastante complacido consigo mismo de saber que no estaba mirando demasiado abajo en el cuerpo de Iris, aunque tampoco pudo evitar darse cuenta de algunos detalles.

Ya antes había visto a Misty usando varios trajes de baño a bordo del S.S Anne (ella los había modelado para él), y como resultado le vio el cuerpo con bastante claridad. Misty había crecido y desarrollado el mismo tipo de cuerpo que sus hermanas mayores. No había forma de negar que era una de las Hermanas Sensacionales, aunque eso implicara algo de comportamiento muy desagradable en esta línea temporal. Probablemente Misty podría superarlas tanto en belleza física como lo había hecho en personalidad con el tiempo, si tenía que ser honesto.

Iris era más alta que ellos dos, con un cuerpo más atlético y ligeramente más musculoso sobre su figura delgada. Su cuerpo era más uniforme, y estaba bien formado aunque algunos tal vez preferirían una figura más curvilínea como la de Misty, la forma de Iris mostraba el atractivo de un cuerpo diferente y otro estilo de vida, el de una mujer más activa.

Quizás ninguna de las dos era tan propensa a gritarle como antes de que el tiempo se rompiera, pero aun así no podría atreverse a decir quién de las dos tenía un mejor cuerpo. Él estaba seguro de que no habría ganadores en esa discusión, y no estaba seguro de cómo alguien elegiría entre ambas.

La piel morena de Iris, un color tan diferente que ninguno de sus otros amigos a excepción de Brock tenía, e incluso el de ella era un tono distinto. Si el tono de Brock era más como la tierra, como un suelo fértil, el de ella era más como la madera, como el tronco firme de un árbol. Había ligeras marcas por todo el cuerpo, las cuales Ash estaba seguro de que eran pequeñas cicatrices que habría recibido a lo largo de su vida. No eran enormes y masivas como las que normalmente se les veían a los héroes de películas de acción, pero eran numerosas por todo su cuerpo. Y aun así tan pequeñas que Ash dudaba de si habría alguna historia detrás de la mitad de ellas, sino era que tras la mayoría.

Su larga cabellera caía como la cascada misma, empapada incluso mientras deslizaba sus manos por ella, sacando con los dedos ramitas y hojas por su extensiva masa. Aunque fuese solo para mantener sus ojos lejos de sus pechos (después de todo era hombre y tenía a una chica desnuda al lado), decidió forzar una pregunta para desviar su atención a otra parte.

\- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? – le dijo. Iris dejó lo que hacía mientras sacaba los dedos y una ramita de su melena. – Debe ser difícil mantenerlo así. ¿No sería más práctico si te lo cortaras?

Él conocía suficiente de cuidado del cabello para saber eso.

\- Probablemente lo sería. Axew podría fácilmente ir en su Pokébola.

\- Ax. – Axew dejó salir un ruidito de quejarse por esa idea desde las piedras secas, habiendo colocado la ropa de Iris en una rama cerca de la de Ash para que le diera el aire.

\- Pero me gusta tenerlo afuera conmigo. Además, bueno, supongo que me gusta mi cabello así. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba otra vez en dirección de Ash.

El hecho de que los ojos de ella estaban por encima de él y enfocados en él de cintura para arriba le ayudaba a mantener sus brazos de tener que cubrirse por reflejo. ¿Para qué atraer la atención allá abajo y empezar una conversación que la espantara?

\- Estás más alto. – observó ella.

\- ¿Lo estoy? – Bueno, eso explicaría por qué de pronto sentía sus tobillos tan fríos.

\- Tú y Misty son básicamente igual de altos, pero ahora tú lo estás un poco más. Casi tanto como yo, y hace mucho que no he crecido. Probablemente llegues a ser más alto que yo. – le dijo en un tono que no denotaba celos, simplemente era decir los hechos.

\- ¿Y qué tan alto exactamente? – preguntó. ¿Qué tan alto podría llegar a ser? Seguramente Belladonna era una escala opcional, pero no tenía idea de qué tanto lo superaba…

\- Una vez me dijeron en una escala de medida mientras estaba en Oblivia que mido unos seis pies y dos pulgadas. Fue hace como un año, ¿eso te dice algo?

\- Para nada.

\- A mí tampoco. La persona que me lo dijo sonaba a que era algo inusual, al menos para una chica. Estoy segura de que tú también podrías ganar más de esos pies y pulgadas. – La chica guardó silencio por un rato mientras el agua seguía lavando sus cuerpos antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. – No voy a ayudarte con tu habilidad de fortalecer a los Pokémon. Sigo creyendo que deberías usarla más, pero es tu decisión y no te voy a obligar. Quiero que algún día seas capaz de pelear tus propias batallas, y no solo hacer que tu Pikachu derrote a un Rayquaza.

\- Sí te conté de aquella vez que detuve el puñetazo de un Kangaskhan, ¿verdad? – Ash recordó su encuentro con Felgrand, y vio que Iris sonrió con aprobación.

\- Como dije, no te falta tu propia fuerza. Solo quiero que la próxima vez puedas arrojar a ese Kangaskhan al suelo y mantenerlo allí.

Había algo en esa sonrisa que le estaba dando que le dio a Ash la sensación de que Iris estaba hablando muy literalmente en el sentido de que quería que él fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Ash no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pues la idea de tener tanta fuerza ciertamente tenía sus ventajas y podría serle de utilidad en el futuro.

…

Fue una experiencia interesante. Ash había actuado bastante extraño durante todo el tiempo que se bañaron, aunque pareció relajarse un poco más a medida que pasó el tiempo. Quizás era una costumbre humana. Tendría que trabajar en ello, así como también en hacer a Ash físicamente más fuerte.

Sería bueno para él, para ella, y para Misty. Tal vez inclusive también para Anabel, pues ella también parecía estarse moviendo en esa dirección. Sin importar el resultado, todavía tenía algo de ese tiempo que le dio a Misty de ser la única que lo hiciera. Después de eso, vería cómo trabajar para convertir a Ash en su pareja.

Aunque tal vez primero tendría que ver los detalles de qué cosas consideraría Ash como un buen cortejo, pero lo lograría. Ella nunca se rendía al momento de una cacería.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Saffron, al día siguiente…**_

Sabrina se volvió a teletransportar a las profundidades de su gimnasio/guarida, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. En su mano había un sombrero de paja, que arrojó al otro extremo de la sala para que volara por sí mismo. Una mancha se teletransportó en su camino mientras un Drowzee agarraba el sombrero y se lo ponía en la cabeza, aterrizando con un golpe seco.

\- Siempre quisiste un sombrero. Le pertenecía a un hombre llamado Moe en Porta Vista. No era muy bueno para llevar su restaurante. – dijo secamente. Drowzee le dio las gracias y se teletransportó.

Con su acto de amabilidad cumplido, Sabrina comenzó a sonar el pie contra el suelo mientras mentalmente repasaba lo que sabía, ocasionalmente metiéndose en la mente de Ash desde Fuchsia por si algo se le escapaba.

\- Dario, Melvin, Seymour, Keenan, Norman el no-líder de gimnasio… – dijo listando los nombres de las personas inútiles que removió basándose en lo que había visto en las memorias de Ash. –… Oswald, y Moe el fallido dueño del restaurante. Tantos por remover, aunque cuántos de ellos no han demostrado que son dignos de vivir.

En serio, casi era un fastidio. La mitad de la gente a la que fue a buscar para removerla había mejorado en esta línea temporal, mostrando signos de que realmente merecían vivir. Joe, Keith, Rhoda, Rhonda, Mitch, inclusive el Samurai le estaba haciendo cuestionar el removerlo por el momento. Inclusive aquel hippy que Ash conoció una vez con el Snorlax había demostrado ser impresionante. Un Snorlax entrenado para extorsión era algo nuevo para ella, y lo hacía bastante bien. Bueno para el mundo, aunque algo raro.

Aunque no tan raro como ese hueco que había en las memorias que Ash tenía de su primera línea temporal. Algo le había pasado al muchacho justo antes de la Liga, y no podía recordarlo en absoluto. No era que fuese borroso o confuso, simplemente se había ido, lo habían removido. No que Sabrina supiera cómo alguien podía haber hecho eso sin dejar la mente de una persona hecha un total desastre. Y ella lo sabía, pues una vez lo intentó con unos vagabundos cuando tenía quince.

Un minuto, Ash y sus amigos estaban varados en un puerto mientras una tormenta arreciaba, y al siguiente, estaban en el mismo lugar, pero varias horas habían transcurrido claramente. Luego de eso, hubo una Liga Pokémon llena de pura incompetencia de parte de los organizadores, luego las Islas Naranja, con un sujeto chiflado que creía que se puede tratar a las Aves Legendarias como tapas coleccionables, más Islas Naranja, Johto y así en adelante. Pero esas horas perdidas en el puerto… nada.

Había una memoria sobre un Pokémon que borraba los recuerdos en el Monte Quena… ¿podría ser ese? ¿Quizás era el responsable de esto? O quizás fuese el otro que Ash había conocido en las Islas Decolores. El otro "Mewtwo".

Independientemente de la causa, había otra situación con la cual tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos. Específicamente, con la chica que espiaba a Ash y Red. Ella no podía significar buenas noticias. Aunque ciertamente fuese mejor que el emisario que servía al Rey Bloodliner, una de las sirvientas del Príncipe Bloodliner difícilmente era alguien que quería tener cerca. Quizás podría estar cerca de donde se encontraban esas cuatro chicas actualmente, pero seguía siendo demasiado cerca para su gusto. Si este estaba buscando, eso solo querría decir que estaba buscando a un digno rival a su altura, y Ash ciertamente podría reunir las condiciones. Y si fuese el caso… Sabrina sabía perfectamente como terminaría el juego.

\- Bueno, creo que eso quiere decir que tendré que hacer evolucionar a Ash. – dijo Sabrina encogiéndose de hombros mientras flotaba por sus pasillos, pensando profundamente. – Alterar su mente sería difícil, así que tal vez necesito hacerlo cambiar de otro modo. Hacer que se quite ese hándicap autoimpuesto, eso sería de gran ayuda. Sí, creo que ese sería un objetivo ideal. Hacer que se dé cuenta de que Red tiene razón, y que ese Príncipe nunca podrá vencerlo si deja de lado su ideal. ¿Pero bastará una medalla para atraerlo aquí…?

Dejó de moverse, pero permaneció flotando en el aire mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

\- Quizás no, pero tengo algo más. Tal vez no soy Olympia, pero a veces puedo ver cosas que me benefician si bien no puedo ver cómo.

Fue así como se dio cuenta que atraer a un entrenador poco remarcable a su gimnasio desde Vermillion le habría ganado una Alakazita que el idiota había encontrado y asumió que no era otra cosa que una piedra brillante que tenía guardada en la mochila. Esa otra premonición ciertamente le haría una carnada irresistible, más allá de una simple Medalla Pantano, para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Sonrió mientras sentía que el Drowzee al que le dio el sombrero de paja aparecía delante de ella.

\- Ve a mover a ese Primeape, ¿quieres? Tengo un plan.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y bien, por fin estamos listos con el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal. Un inicio relajado, fue interesante ver un poco de los otros personajes. Paul, debo darle crédito que al menos tiene un sentido de autopreservación por no agarrarse un Magikarp que se le rebele encima apenas logre evolucionar, y muestra un poco su lado humano al recompensar a su Nidoking por un trabajo bien hecho. Gary, parece que sigue deprimido por lo del torneo de Fuchsia (y quién no luego de aguantarse a Paul y su mala actitud), así que veamos si el consejo de Erika logra que saque lo que le hace falta. Y otros menores por allí, Ritchie, Solidad, A.J y Jeanette, es bueno ver que se están preparando cada uno a su manera.

La batalla de Ash vs. Janine, emocionante de principio a fin. Hay que ver, las cosas se ponen más y más difíciles para nuestro héroe, especialmente con la fama que está ganando, ya que la gente que lo conozca puede hacer planes para enfrentarlo igual y como él los haga. No voy a negarlo, yo quería ver a Charizard en esta pelea, pero aunque no se pudo… ¡Goodra, nene, Goodra! Ahora tiene a tres en etapa final para un buen equipo, ¿quién se va a quejar? Ciertamente yo no, aunque ya tres victorias por evolución espontánea seguidas es un poco exagerado, esperemos que le paren por un ratito o perderán el chiste.

No tengo mucho que decir con la escena de Red cogiéndose esos objetos robados del camión. Quizás muchos en su lugar harían lo mismo, y si lo piensan bien, mucha de esa mercancía terminaría desperdiciándose de todos modos para cuando la encontrara la policía. Y ya saben el dicho "ladrón que roba a ladrón" o algo por el estilo.

La escenita de Ash e Iris en la cascada, ya me estaba preguntando cuándo iba a pasar algo así. Por lo visto incluso aunque Misty le explicó las cosas Iris todavía no tiene muchos tapujos en ese aspecto, o por lo menos no tratándose de Ash. Todavía me da risa (y algo más) de imaginarme como estaría el chico en ese momento, y más todavía cuando las otras dos se enteren.

Por último, la escena de Sabrina, su conteo de cadáveres sigue en aumento. La buena noticia, ya sabemos qué fue de Primeape. La mala… está en las garras de Sabrina y ahora lo va a usar para que Ash venga para enfrentarla. ¿Cómo irá a salir Ash de esto? ¿Sabrina seguirá intentando llenar ese hueco que quedó en las memorias de Ash? ¿Les revelará a sus amigas su secreto? Apenas puedo esperar a ver en qué termina todo.

Como siempre, gracias por los reviews a **Jigsawpunisher, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico, UltronFatalis, Kisame Hoshigaki, MBlacky, Caballero de Huitilopochtli** y **ARONE30.** Me voy a trabajar en otro oneshot que necesita reedición y a ponerme con mis propios proyectos para Navidad. Recordatorio, el plazo para participar del Especial de Navidad se vence el día 15 para quienes quieran participar, pero el límite fue bajado a una sola viñeta por persona y de preferencia no más de mil palabras (máximo mil quinientas) por cuestiones de longitud, ya que ya pasó de las treinta mil con lo que llevamos. Nos vemos.


	30. Cosas intermedias con los hermanos Eevee

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 30:** Cosas intermedias con los hermanos Eevee.

* * *

 _ **En el caos de la mente dormida…**_

El entrenamiento al que Iris lo había sometido en los últimos días había traído consigo muchos sueños extraños a su agotada mente, y probablemente habrían sido mejores si la involucrasen a ella desnuda. Eso al menos tendría sentido. Incluso tras aquella ducha y charla bajo la cascada había sido un momento bastante extraño y embarazoso, Ash no podía negar que la imagen de una Iris mojada y desnuda ciertamente se había grabado en su memoria.

\- Todas las cosas viven. Viven antes de morir, y todos somos juzgados por lo que hacemos durante ese tiempo. Como una estrella brillante y que da vida, iluminamos el universo, dispersando las sombras. Celebramos la vida y luego celebramos esa creación. Así es como son las cosas. No puede ser contenida, y nunca lo será. Así que no toleraremos, no aceptaremos de ninguna manera, la ocurrencia antinatural de un final prematuro. Y es por eso que te he traído aquí... para enfrentar a la noche… y conquistar a la muerte.

Después de todo, todos los sueños como ese iniciaban con él dando un discurso dramático sobre la vida. O piedras con sombreros de copa, pero eso probablemente sería una repetición de la última vez.

La versión de él que estaba dando el discurso, probablemente estaría en alguna parte de sus veintitantos. Veintitrés, veinticuatro, algo así. Se había vuelto más alto, tal como Iris le dijo que estaba creciendo. ¿Qué tan alto sería ahora? Si ya medía más de seis pies de alto, ¿este tal vez mediría siete pies o algo así? Probablemente debería preguntarle qué tan alto era eso para referencia. También había ganado más masa muscular, aunque no tan exageradamente. Mantenía su misma forma corporal pero más definida, y su camiseta se ajustaba mucho más a su pecho, evidenciando los poderosos músculos debajo de ella.

Esa versión de él estaba mirando a alguien, similar en estatura pero fuera de eso no podía distinguirle nada dentro del sueño. Cuando por fin habló, Ash no estaba seguro de cómo sonaba realmente. Esa voz era ruido, solo como si fuesen retazos aleatorios de voces sombrías que sonaban vagamente familiares pero que Ash no lograba ubicar por alguna razón.

\- ¿Acaso eres tan devoto de ser bueno, tan innecesariamente bueno? Puedo apreciar tu búsqueda de gloria personal, declararte el mejor de todos con trofeos y medallas, pruebas y símbolos. Y aun así pasas tanto tiempo que podrías aprovechar en ti mismo con distracciones sin sentido alguno. ¿Qué logras con llevar una medicina cruzando un puente para un simple Shellder? ¿En qué te beneficia?

Un par de ciclistas ahora corrían entre las manifestaciones de su… lo que fueran esos dos en el sueño. Una de las bicicletas tenía un diseño de Zapdos. Memorias de sus aventuras pasadas, recientemente redescubiertas.

\- Actúas como si hacer el bien por otras personas te distrajera. – le dijo su yo mayor del sueño al sujeto no identificado.

\- ¿Y no es así? Cuando haces algo como eso, no te mejoras a ti mismo. No empujas a tus Pokémon a alcanzar niveles más altos. No ganas ni músculos ni habilidades por entregar un suero atravesando a una pandilla de delincuentes, solo es un desperdicio de energía.

\- Tú no comprendes el altruismo, ¿verdad? – Su yo mayor acababa de usar una palabra que Ash probablemente nunca usaría. "Generosidad" habría sido perfectamente aceptable sin meterse con palabras que incluso el Profesor Oak evitaría si fuese posible.

\- El altruismo no está en nuestra sangre.

\- En la tuya tal vez no. Yo tengo la sangre de mi mamá, y no puedo estar seguro de quién sea la sangre que tienes tú. – declaró el Ash mayor mientras la aparición no identificada de sus sueños desaparecía, y su yo del sueño se volteaba a ver en su dirección. Lo estaba mirando, a él, no a través de él. Su yo del sueño podía ver que el verdadero él estaba allí.

\- … ¿es esto algo relacionado a los viajes en el tiempo? – Ash sentía la necesidad de aclarar eso inmediatamente.

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si soy tú en el futuro? – cuestionó su contraparte del sueño antes de sonreír. – Ciertamente no. Soy solamente una encarnación de tus pensamientos y preocupaciones internas que te habla mientras duermes.

\- Entonces, ¿estoy hablando conmigo mismo? – Eso no sonaba muy saludable.

\- Eres un viajero del tiempo terminó en una línea temporal muy similar a la tuya, en un cuerpo mayor del que seguramente tenías, has sufrido varios shocks mentales desde el viaje de regreso, y sin contar las visitas regulares de una abominación cubierta de pixeles. Francamente, yo diría que lo llevas bastante bien. De hecho pareces estar menos deprimido desde Cerulean, y también menos confundido con tus pensamientos. Probablemente sea después de ordenarlo todo, y haber superado el shock inicial. Además, si empezaras a volverte loco, seguro que tus amigas se darían cuenta y tratarían de ayudarte. Anabel tal vez no haya entrado en profundidad para encontrar algo perturbador o la verdad sobre tus orígenes, pero si tu mente empezara a derrumbarse, ella lo notaría antes que tú.

Qué bueno saberlo, Anabel podría avisarle si estaba enloqueciendo. Ese sería un tema de conversación muy divertido.

\- Y bien… ¿quién era el otro sujeto? – le preguntó a su yo del sueño, que se rio y se frotó el mentón. Extrañamente al hacerlo le salió una espesa barba negra. Ash se debatía entre pensar si se veía bien o no.

\- Depende de qué tipo de análisis y pensamiento quieras poner en ello. Después de todo, si alguien quisiera, podría decir que la vida es solo un sueño y que todos quienes conoces son solo una parte de tu subconsciente. Por ejemplo, Brock podría ser una manifestación de tus deseos sexuales reprimidos con vida propia. Pero eso sería tonto. – terminó de decir su otro yo riéndose un poco. – Aunque, si tuvieras que darle a esa persona una identidad subconsciente, imagínate a ti mismo como una luz. Como un buen hombre, un héroe tal vez, que viaja de lugar en lugar ayudando a quienes te encuentras sin esperar ningún beneficio para ti mismo. Alguien que se enfrenta a amenazas para el mundo como Cyrus, amenazas para las gente como Kodai, y las amenazas para uno mismo como cuando Damon perseguía sus metas sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Esa es la sombra que proyecta tu luz. La pregunta que te surge y te confunde cuando te cuestionas si estás haciendo lo correcto. La pregunta de si la gente es en general buena, o en general malvada u holgazana. Una pregunta que siempre te surge cuando ves a J, o a Paul, o incluso al Equipo Rocket. Sin embargo, cuando te surja una pregunta como esa, sugiero que tú, es decir yo, siempre recuerdes que la maldad pura es extremadamente rara. Los del Equipo Rocket se cuidan unos a otros, al menos en lo que concierne a Jessie, James y Meowth. Quizás estés en desacuerdo con la moralidad de Belladonna y Red, pero ya has visto que se preocupan por Aurora y Yellow, y por otros. Incluso Paul te salvó la vida una vez sin que hubiese un beneficio obvio para él, aunque a veces haga falta que le den una patada entre los pantalones. J por supuesto es esa rara excepción, alguien que no tiene cualidades que la rediman de ninguna manera. La rareza, esa es la palabra que debes recordar. Muy pocas personas son de verdad, y completamente, malvadas. Cuando hay bondad en la gente, deberías esforzarte por hacerla salir, y cuando ya existe debes esforzarte por hacerla salir.

…

Al despertar, Ash se encontró a solas a excepción de un dormido Pikachu y su Pokédex, que estaba abierto y flasheando en su pantalla un cuadro de "Descarga completada" sobre alguna actualización o algo.

\- Cielos, necesito empezar a tener sueños más normales. – murmuró Ash en voz alta.

 **\- ¿HAS INTENTADO LEER PORNO? ESO INSPIRA SUEÑOS MUCHO MÁS NORMALES PARA ADOLESCENTES COMO TÚ.** – ofreció el Pokédex. Ash se sonrojó ante la sugerencia. – **BUENO, AUNQUE QUISIERAS INTENTARLO, TENGO UN BLOQUEO PARA CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA NIÑOS. PODRÍA QUITARLO SI QUISIERA, PERO NO QUIERO. ASÍ QUE ME TEMO QUE TUS SUEÑOS BIZARROS SON ALGO CON LO QUE NO TE PUEDO AYUDAR.** – El Pokédex realmente sonaba un poco apenado genuinamente respecto a eso. – **LO QUE SÍ TENGO SON LISTAS DE REPRODUCCIÓN QUE ESTÁ COMPROBADO AYUDAN A INDUCIR SUEÑO EN HUMANOS. AUNQUE NO ESTÉ COMPROBADO CON LOS BLOODLINERS, DUDO QUE HAYA MUCHA DIFERENCIA. ¿QUIERES QUE LAS REPRODUZCA?**

\- Eso me gustaría. – Ash sonrió ligeramente. Lo que fuera con tal de no tener más charlas sobre moralidad de su subconsciente.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde, en otra parte…**_

\- ¿Jessie, en qué parte del mundo eso se considera entrenamiento?

La pregunta de James desde su rama hizo que Jessie, desde la copa del árbol donde estaba subida y más relajada, desviara la mirada hacia el claro donde su objetivo andaba haciendo alboroto. Específicamente, el chico se encontraba corriendo en círculos, con un Tauros siguiéndolo a todo galope.

\- ¿Y cómo voy yo a saberlo? – dijo ella secamente..

\- Me parece recordar que una vez dijiste que fuiste parte de un equipo de atletismo en algún momento. – le recordó James.

\- Siempre digo muchas cosas. – espetó Jessie. Por la mirada fija de James, la chica suspiró y poniendo los ojos en rendijas miró a los Tauros. – Bien, si quieres mis dos centavos, probablemente sea una combinación de entrenamiento de velocidad y resistencia. Hay que estar enfrente del Tauros así que tienes que ser rápido, pero también necesitas el aguante para mantener tu distancia con ese Tauros a largo plazo. ¿Feliz?

\- Eso depende, ¿estarías dispuesta a darme tu palabra de que ese propósito es lo que está en juego cuando nos reportemos con el jefe?

\- Sí, claro, lo que digas. – dijo Jessie, moviendo la mano para restarle importancia, volviendo a su posición relajada y se echaba a dormir una siesta. James suspiró antes de volver a su puesto.

\- Me pregunto si Meowth habrá tenido suerte en encontrar esas bayas que le pedí que consiguiera. Es que a Growlie le encantan tanto las bayas Pecha.

Entretanto, Meowth de pronto se encontró en un árbol, rodeado de una horda de Pikachus furiosos con las mejillas echando chispas de rabia, todo el rato maldiciendo a James, a sus ancestros, descendientes, parientes, y al concepto de coleccionar tapas de botella en general.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta…**_

Ash desde luego no podía escuchar nada de eso, pues ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo, jadeando a bocanadas y exhausto. El Tauros que había venido para su entrenamiento mugió de contento por todo el ejercicio, aunque podía ver a Iris por la esquina del ojo asintiendo con aprobación. Él podría traducirlo, este era un Tauros al que conocía muy bien, pero todo lo que sacó fue un suspiro de satisfacción. Se alegró de tener su aprobación, sería una situación muy extraña si resultó que estaba corriendo "mal".

 **\- SI AGREGARAS OTROS 20 MINUTOS A TU TIEMPO, ROMPERÍAS LA MARCA MUNDIAL DE MÁS TIEMPO CORRIENDO ENFRENTE DE UN TAUROS SANO CARGANDO A TODA POTENCIA. ESO SUENA MUCHO PEOR DE LO QUE REALMENTE ES, PERO LO HICISTE MUCHO MEJOR QUE MUCHOS CORREDORES PROFESIONALES ENTRENADOS.** – dijo el Pokédex desde el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Su chaqueta estaba colgada de un árbol, pues había decidido quitársela antes de empezar a correr. Aunque se perturbó un poco cuando encontró ese agujero. Y también la rasgadura, y aquella mancha que probablemente fuese de un bolígrafo roto o algo así. Esa chaqueta sí que había sufrido bastante. Sin embargo, incluso desplomado del cansancio, podía oír las conversaciones a su alrededor.

…

. Pikapi. _Por allá está la montaña donde casi morimos congelados. –_ dijo Pikachu señalando a un pico cercano.

\- ¿Rol? _¿_ _En serio?_

\- Squir. _Sí, por poco, pero logramos atravesarla, y salimos mejor gracias a ello. Nos ayudó a desarrollar carácter. –_ dijo Squirtle con graznó con desaprobación, citando que si hubiese desarrollado carácter, Charizard se habría comportado mejor después.

\- ¿Rog? _No… vamos a pasar por allí de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

Los tres Pokémon de Kanto Pokémon estallaron en carcajadas ante la idea de congelarse otra vez en ese lugar.

…

Después de sentir que podía volver a mover las piernas, era hora de volver al entrenamiento. A entrenar a sus Pokémon, al menos. Con Charizard en lo alto del cielo practicando combate aéreo con Pidgeot, mayormente en el arte de acciones evasivas eficientes y eso, y él ya tenía la base para el suyo.

\- ¡Rog! – habló Roggenrola mientras su bulto que servía de oído brillaba de blanco, antes de disparar varias masas sólidas de roca contra Tauros. Explosión de Rocas, y esta vez sin necesidad de evolucionar.

\- Muy bien Tauros, ya sé que tienes velocidad, ¡vamos a ver si puedes combatir poder con poder! – Ash tenía curiosidad de ver cómo resultaría esto. Tauros mugió estando de acuerdo y su cabeza comenzó a flashear de blanco. La Explosión de Roca chocó contra la cabeza de Tauros sin hacer mucho impacto.

 **\- ESO ES CABEZA DE HIERRO. POR SUPUESTO, YA TE DIJE LOS MOVIMIENTOS QUE ESTE TAUROS POSEE: JUNTO CON CABEZA DE HIERRO EL TAUROS QUE TIENES A MANO PUEDE USAR ATAQUE DE CUERNOS, DOBLE EQUIPO Y CARA DE TERROR. TENGO EN MI BANCO DE DATOS TODOS LOS MOVIMIENTOS QUE TUS VARIOS TAUROS PUEDEN USAR, Y TE PUEDO DECIR CUÁL TAUROS TIENES. ¿PARA QUÉ SEGUIR CON ESTO?** – cuestionó el Pokédex desde una roca cercana, parcialmente cubierto por su chaqueta. Dicha chaqueta no volvería a ponérsela en un rato después de tanto correr y sudar.

\- Sí, sé lo que pueden hacer. Eso no significa que sepa cómo los usarán. – le recordó Ash al Pokédex mientras el entrenamiento continuaba. – ¡Ahora, enséñame la forma en que atacas!

Con esa declaración, Tauros se lanzó a la carga contra Roggenrola, que se tensó al ver como los cuernos de Tauros brillaban de blanco.

\- Ya veo, así que te gusta usar Ataque de Cuerno. – dijo Ash tomando nota.

 **\- SERÍA MÁS LÓGICO UTILIZAR CABEZA DE HIERRO.** – dijo sarcásticamente el Pokédex desde debajo de la tela, aunque Ash sabía que también tomaría nota de lo mismo para futuras referencias.

\- La lógica no lo es todo en batalla. – espetó Ash.

 **\- … DE ESO, ESTOY PLENA Y DOLOROSAMENTE CONSCIENTE. PODRÍA ESCRIBIR UN ARTÍCULO DE TESIS SOBRE ESO USÁNDOTE A TI COMO FUENTE PRIMARIA.** – replicó el Pokédex en el mismo tono sarcástico, precediendo al impacto del Ataque de Cuerno de Tauros, que Roggenrola recibió con un brillo similar al de cabeza de Hierro. Retrocedió un poco, pero no pareció sufrir mucho daño. – **ESO SERÍA DEFENSA DE HIERRO, POR SI NO LO SABÍAS.** – señaló el Pokédex.

\- ¡Asombroso! – dijo Ash. Roggenrola hizo algo que probablemente sería el equivalente de sonrojarse, o algo así, en respuesta.

 **\- Y AHORA, HABLANDO DE ARSENALES DE MOVIMIENTO, ¿ME PERMITES HACER UNA SUGERENCIA PARA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ENTRENES BAJO LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE IRIS?** – habló de nuevo el Pokédex, captando la atención de Ash.

…

El día siguiente encontró a Ash de pie, jadeando de cansancio, en el medio de un campo lleno de agujeros. La idea de Iris para ayudarlo a desarrollar mejor sus sentidos era entrenar tratando de evitar a Excadrill, que trataría de atacarlo desde debajo de la tierra, y él tenía que aprender a percibir los indicios de por dónde saldría Excadrill para poder evitarlo. Eso había tardado un poco más de lo esperado, aunque la sugerencia de Anabel de quitarse sus zapatos le salvó la vida varias veces. ¿Quién habría pensado que sus pies servirían tan bien para escuchar a la tierra? E igual que antes, Iris asintió en señal de aprobación ante su éxito.

\- Tendrás que aprender a hacerlo con tus zapatos puestos, a menos que quieras dejar de usarlos. – le sugirió. Él asintió algo entumido en respuesta mientras tocaba una Pokébola verde en su cinturón, y esta se abrió revelando la sugerencia del Pokédex.

\- ¡Chansey! – saludó el Pokémon variocolor, antes de notarlo y tocarse el huevo, que empezó a brillar de color rosa, envolviéndolos a ambos en un aura del mismo color. Ash pudo sentir que los dolores se le iban y que dejaba de temblar.

\- Gracias. – le dijo a Chansey, que asintió.

\- Huh, no había pensado en eso. – admitió Iris al darse cuenta de ese detalle que pasó por alto.

Por un momento, un pensamiento aterrador de que Iris declarase que podrían "hacerlo todavía más rápido" cruzó por la mente de Ash, pero no expresó tal idea en voz alta. Quizás ella entendía algo que él ya había aprendido hacía tiempo, que el entrenamiento no se podía hacer sin pararse a descansar. Siempre lograbas el mejor resultado tomándote días de descanso entre días de practicar. Quizás trabajaba asumiendo que sus instintos no podían ser forzados a desarrollarse así a la fuerza, o quizás simplemente no pensaba en ello. Sin importar lo que fuera, Chansey haría que el entrenamiento fuese una experiencia mucho menos dolorosa.

 _ ***¡BOOM!***_

Una explosión en la distancia sugería que las actividades de entrenamiento de Charizard y Goodra acababan de terminar como probablemente siempre terminaban.

\- Chansey, puedes ayudar con eso, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a su sanadora, que asintió empáticamente. Con eso determinado, ambos corrieron hacia el bosque cercano, listos para curar a los probablemente muy dañados dos Pokémon.

Detrás de él por unos pocos minutos estaban Pikachu y Ambipom, la segunda cargando su chaqueta que de nuevo que se había quitado para el entrenamiento.

…

- **PROBABLEMENTE DEBERÍA DECÍRTELO, RECIENTEMENTE ME ACTUALICÉ CON UN PROGRAMA ADICIONAL CREADO POR UN PASANTE DE TECNOLOGÍA QUE TRABAJA CON EL PROFESOR ELM QUE AHORA ESTÁ COMPARTIDO A TODOS LOS POKÉDEXES.** – le dijo el Pokédex de repente a Ash aquella noche, iluminando con su luz la base secreta en el risco.

En particular hacía muy notable el enorme agujero que quedaba en el fondo, incluso aunque Ash estaba bien consciente de no poder ver dónde terminaría. ¿Por qué la Base Secreta siempre tenía un enorme agujero sin fondo tan terrorífico en ella? Dejando esas preguntas de lado, el Pokédex tenía algo que decirle.

\- ¿Qué clase de actualización? – preguntó Ash mientras el Pokédex continuaba.

 **\- SI ALGUNO DE TUS POKÉMON DE PRONTO SE ENCUENTRA CON UN HUEVO, AUTOMÁTICAMENTE RECIBIRÉ LA INFORMACIÓN, Y TAMBIÉN PODRÉ INFORMARTE EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE NAZCA, Y TAMBIÉN DATOS ADICIONALES DEL POKÉMON QUE HAYA NACIDO. ANTERIORMENTE A ESTA MEJORA, NO LO HABRÍAS DESCUBIERTO A MENOS QUE LA BUSCARAS ESPECÍFICAMENTE O SI YO SINTIERA GANAS DE DECÍRTELO.**

De acuerdo, eso era bueno. Pero aun así…

\- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que encuentre de pronto que mis Pokémon han sacado huevos…? – Ash se detuvo de pronto al notar a Pikachu, profundamente dormido junto a él. De acuerdo, quizás eran más altas de lo que asumió al inicio.

 **\- EL PROFESOR OAK, TAL COMO TE LO MOSTRÓ EN TU PRIMER DÍA, TIENE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE HUEVOS A SU DISPOSICIÓN EN LAS MANOS. EL AHORA PROFESOR ELM HIZO SU PRIMER ARTÍCULO DE TRABAJO CON LOS MISMOS HUEVOS EN SU JUVENTUD. SIN EMBARGO, CON SU SISTEMA LOS HUEVOS CON LOS QUE TIENE QUE LIDIAR SE REDUCEN, Y PODRÁS AGREGAR POKÉMON A TU ARSENAL DE OPCIONES SIN TENER QUE HACER EL TRABAJO TÚ MISMO. DADOS TUS HÁBITOS, ESTO TE BENEFICIARÁ ENORMEMENTE.**

\- Mientras pueda ver los huevos cuando nazcan, o al menos poco después. Odiaría perderme de ese momento. – musitó Ash en voz alta. El Pokédex no respondió, y de pronto otra pregunta le vino a la mente a Ash. – Dime algo, ¿lo harías si mi Krabby y uno de los Pokémon de Misty…?

\- **MISTY PROBABLEMENTE TE DEJARÍA CONSERVARLO. TAL VEZ YO TENGA SU INFORMACIÓN, PERO SERÍA MEJOR PARA LA TUYA TENERLOS EN TU REGISTRO PERSONAL Y CON ESO PODRÁS PRESUMÍRSELOS A OTROS EN BARES Y REUNIONES SEMI-AMIGABLES**. – declaró despreocupadamente el Pokédex. Ash decidió que después le preguntaría a Misty sobre eso en la mañana, aunque por ahora tenía otra pregunta.

\- De acuerdo, ¿y qué pasaría si uno de mis Pokémon, y uno de los de Gary…?

 **\- ASUMO QUE LO PODRÁN RESOLVER ENTRE USTEDES COMO HOMBRE CIVILIZADOS. PIEDRA, PAPEL Y TIJERAS, INTERCAMBIO DE FAVORES, PUÑETAZOS EN LA CARA, ESE TIPO DE MÉTODOS. –** Con aquella confirmación, la noche volvió a quedarse en calma, hasta que vino una nueva declaración de parte del Pokédex. – **OH, Y GARDEVOIR LLAMÓ. NO HAY NUEVOS HERMANOS, LOS SEIS HAN ESTADO OCUPADOS. APARENTEMENTE FLYGON Y ALTARIA SE PERDIERON Y PASARON LA ÚLTIMA SEMANA SIENDO PERSEGUIDOS POR UNA BANDADA DE FEAROWS TODO EL CAMINO HASTA EL MONTE PLATEADO. YA LO RESOLVIERON, Y PROBABLEMENTE ENCUENTREN OTRO HERMANO TUYO EN EL FUTURO CERCANO PARA REPORTAR Y AGREGAR AL CATÁLOGO. YA TENGO UN ARCHIVO PARA ELLOS SI QUIERES MÁS DATOS.**

\- "¿Viva por eso?" – pensó Ash.

 **\- ESO INCLUYE TAMBIÉN A RED SI TIENES CURIOSIDAD. ¿TE INTERESA SABER DÓNDE PUEDE ESTAR O LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO? RECIENTEMENTE CONSIGUIÓ UN BU…**

\- Buenas noches. – interrumpió Ash a su Pokédex con firmeza, sin estar realmente interesado.

…

Otro día de caminata, y otro día de entrenamiento en todos los frentes, y nos encontramos a Ash caminando por el bosque con Anabel, y Pikachu trotando detrás de ellos. La propia Anabel caminaba con un paso algo cansado, y Ash tenía una teoría de cuál podría ser la razón detrás de ello. Dicha teoría involucraba que Iris había decidido que él no era el único que necesitaba entrenar.

\- Puedo sacar a Chansey si estás... – le ofreció Ash, pero ella levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

\- _No, no, estoy bien. –_ declaró ella. El hecho de que casi se tropezó con una rama que era muy obvia para que alguien que no estaba cansado no la notara no le ayudó en nada. Él la agarró del brazo antes de que su cara se golpeara con el suelo, justo en el momento en que su cuerpo brilló con poderes psíquicos que proveyeron del mismo efecto. ¿Siempre era así de rápido para notar las cosas?

\- Pikapi. – comentó Pikachu mientras Anabel volvía a enderezarse sola. – _Claramente el entrenamiento tiene efectos en los humanos más allá de hacerles músculos más grandes._

\- Perdón por eso. – le dijo Ash. Ante su expresión confusa por la disculpa, Ash continuó. – De verdad no escuché la parte de que también quería que ustedes dos también entrenaran. Yo solo…

Tanto él como Anabel se sonrojaron al unísono, pues la memoria vino a su mente y Anabel ahora podía verla. No necesitó elaborar respecto a que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para negociar, y tampoco era que fuese bueno en ello de todos modos.

 _\- No, es más mi culpa que de nadie más. Si hubiese podido darme cuenta que Janine llevaba armas encima, probablemente estaría menos preocupada de que no estemos tan alertas al peligro como ella. Te lo dice alguien que puede ver dentro de la mente de las personas sin esforzarse, y ella solo se preocupa por nosotras. Creo que le preocupa que la próxima vez que alguien crea que eres su hermano, eso no lo detendrá de ponerse homicida. –_ Anabel siguió su declaración sujetándose pensativa su muñeca. – _Es un poco extraño, me siento cansada y adolorida, pero puedo sentirlo. No estoy segura de lo que es realmente, pero sí siento que está haciendo algo. Como si sintiera que mi brazo se hace más fuerte. –_ Se soltó la muñeca. – _Sabes, de todas las cosas que creí ver y hacer con ustedes, no creí que desarrollar músculos fuese una de ellas._

Ash le sonrió en respuesta.

\- Eso es lo que tienen los viajes. Puede que te embarques en ellos por una sola cosa, y encontrar toneladas de otras cosas para hacer en el camino. Quiero decir, yo siempre creí que estaría solo ganando medallas... – Metió la mano en su mochila, para hacer énfasis, sacando la forma reducida del bastón de Sir Aaron. Lo extendió antes de terminar de hablar. – Pero también encontré esto, por ejemplo.

Anabel también sonrió ante su ejemplo, antes de que una serie de palabras muy familiares comenzara a resonar.

\- ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

\- ¡Y más vale que teman!

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que intercambiar miradas o pensamientos de lo que tenían que hacer. Ash, Pikachu y Anabel simplemente salieron corriendo hacia el sonido de ese problemático trío.

\- ¡Meowth, así es!

\- ¡Wobbuffet!

El trío terminó de decir su lema, completo con un Pokémon azul con una cola negra, y se encontraban enfrente de un hombre anciano, bastante entrado en sus años pero todavía con algo de fuerza visible en sus miembros. Tenía cejas pobladas y grisáceas, y su cabeza estaba calva, con una pequeña barbita en el mentón que lo coloreaba de plateado. En sus hombros había un par de Wingulls, aunque ambos tenían rayas verdes en las alas en vez de azules.

\- Saben, en mis tiempos los criminales no se presentaban de esa manera como en las caricaturas. – les dijo el anciano mientras Jessie rodaba los ojos.

\- En sus tiempos, seguramente los criminales usaban esos teléfonos a los que se les giraba el disco, como sea que se llame esa cosa.

\- Dial rotatorio. – le dijo James.

\- Sí, lo que él dijo. Como sea, no es que estemos muy ocupados de momento, pero hay un lema que todos los miembros que todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket deben seguir, antepasado.

\- ¿Invadir la ciudad, noquear a todos, y con colmillos malignos? – ofreció Meowth.

\- El otro, la parte sobre nunca dejar que se nos escapen unos Pokémon raros cuando los tenemos en las manos. Y Pokémon variocolores como esos definitivamente cuentan, ¿no están de acuerdo?

\- ¿Piensan llevarse mi trabajo de toda la vida? Pasé décadas buscándole a mi Shinegully una pareja que fuese como ella. ¡Viajé por el mundo, enfrentándome a los mares más peligrosos solo por ella! ¿Creen que les dejaré que se los lleven, cuando no dejé que me detuvieran Gyarados furiosos, dracónidos, Guardianes, icebergs e inclusive el Fantasma en persona?

\- ¡Win! – graznaron ambos pájaros a la vez.

\- Bueno, por lo general un robo no toma en cuenta lo que la persona que están robando hizo para conseguir sus cosas. – dijo James mientras los tres daban un paso hacia el anciano, que los miró desafiante.

\- ¡Equipo Rocket! – Y con esa señal, Ash y Anabel corrieron hacia ellos.

\- Qué gracioso cómo el trabajo siempre nos sigue sin importar lo que hagamos. – dijo Meowth con sarcasmo.

\- Hey, ahora no estamos de servicio. Seguiremos acechándote un poco más tarde, ¿por qué no te vas ahora? – James les hizo un gesto con la mano de "váyanse", una acción que dejó a Ash y Pikachu mirándolos en confusión.

\- Preferiría que dejaran de hacerlo, ¡pero no crean que los dejaré que ataquen a personas inocentes!

\- ... La parte de atacar todavía no empieza. Eso es cuando les echo a Ekans. – señaló Jessie.

\- Pero ya que insistes en unirte al juego, ¡te atacaremos también! ¡Ve, Yamask! – James arrojó al Pokémon Fantasma, que flotó entre el trío y Ash.

Otra vez, ¿por qué tenía a Yamask? ¿No se suponía que lo consiguiera en Unova, en otra parte? ¿Acaso salieron disparados todo el camino hasta Unova una vez, y luego a Kalos en otra? Nunca se había molestado en preguntarles dónde aterrizaban luego de esos vuelos.

\- ¡Yamask, usa Retribución! – ordenó James. Yamask comenzó a brillar de un color blanco sólido, y el poder de la amistad comenzó a fluir por el fantasma.

\- ¡Contraataca con Electrocañón! – ordenó Ash mientras Pikachu comenzaba a formar la bola eléctrica entre sus manos. Yamask voló hacia Pikachu, con la amistad a todo poder, mientras Pikachu se lanzaba a la carga con la bola eléctrica.

La bola colisionó con Yamask, mandando al fantasma a volar de regreso con el trío, cubriéndolos en electricidad estática por la parálisis mientras el Electrocañón dejaba su efecto residual. Luego una explosión, y los tres salieron volando por los aires.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez y posiblemente desafiando las leyes de la física! – declararon mientras volaban hacia el cielo y fuera de la vista.

\- Pika. _Eso fue más rápido de lo usual. –_ declaró Pikachu quedamente, mientras Ash caminaba hacia el hombre para ver si se encontraba bien. El hombre sonrió mientras los veía a ambos aproximarse.

\- Muchas gracias. No estoy seguro de haber podido deshacerme de ellos yo solo, no sin poner a mis queridos Shinegull y Shinegully en peligro. – les dijo mientras ambos Wingulls variocolores graznaban con gratitud.

Ash podía sentir que su Pokédex vibraba en su bolsillo, recopilando los datos. Lo iba a ignorar por el momento, y la única razón por la que no andaba sacando a colación datos aleatorios era probablemente porque ya habría visto al Wingull de Misty y una lección de repetición no era necesaria todavía.

\- No fue problema. Ya me han seguido durante demasiado tiempo. – Y por cuánto tiempo lo habían hecho era un misterio perdido en el tiempo, al igual de qué edad tenía antes de que el tiempo se rompiera.

\- Bueno, quizás haya sido fácil para ti, pero para mí fue una gran ayuda. Hmm... oh, ya sé qué hacer. Dime, jovencito, ¿planeas estar por estos lares el día de mañana?

Ash miró a Anabel, que le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

 _\- "No tenemos prisa." –_ le recordó.

\- Creo que sí, ¿por qué? – El hombre le dio una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, si van a estar, insisto en que vengan al 3-14 de Pueblo Piedra. Díganles a todos que el viejo Masuda los envió. Habrá una gran fiesta, comida gratis y todos los favores en una celebración. Es cierto, no es que necesiten de mi recomendación para que los dejen asistir, pero probablemente con eso ganen acceso a lo mejor si mencionan mi nombre. – Y con esto, el nombre se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar camino abajo, dejando a Ash y Anabel viéndolo como se marchaba con sus dos Wingulls.

 **\- PUEBLO PIEDRA ES UNA GRAN FUENTE DE PIEDRAS EVOLUTIVAS. PROBABLEMENTE ESO DE "LO MEJOR" SE REFIERA A DICHAS PIEDRAS.** – agregó el Pokédex.

\- Ya lo sabía. – respondió Ash. Después de todo, esta no era su primera vez yendo al 3-14 de Pueblo Piedra. Allí era donde vivían Mikey y su Eevee, junto con sus tres hermanos, y probablemente fuese la fiesta de evolución otra vez.

\- Deberías ir. – dijo el Pokédex. Se volteó a ver a Anabel, preguntándose si querría asistir a una fiesta, y ella asintió.

 _\- Yo iría solo por la comida, y supongo que las otras también._

\- Bien entonces, por lo visto iremos, mientras Iris y Misty estén dispuestas. – declaró Ash.

\- Uno de estos días, voy a desarrollar un programa para no estar solo entendiendo un lado de estas conversaciones. – murmuró para sí mismo el Pokédex.

…

Ash envió a Pikachu a hacer un chequeo rápido en el camino mientras él y Anabel iban a buscar a Misty e Iris para hacerles saber de la invitación. Para cuando iban de camino al 3-14, Pikachu había vuelto con ellos y les confirmó que Eevee no estaba oculto en un árbol hueco esta vez. Eso querría decir que esto podría ir de muchas maneras diferentes, así que Ash mantuvo eso en mente mientras se dirigía hacia el jardín cercado de la propiedad del 3-14.

\- Bien, ya llegamos. – declaró Ash mientras veían las puertas abiertas del lugar. Ya adentro pudieron ver a mucha gente paseándose por el lugar, echándose tragos de líquidos de colores en copas de plástico y conversando de muchas cosas menores.

Alcanzó a ver al anciano, Masuda, que notó su presencia y los saludó mientras continuaba charlando con una mujer que Ash estaba bastante seguro que era la vieja prometida de James. Todavía era un poco temprano para que el Equipo Rocket regresara a causar problemas, después de todo, y estaba seguro de que ella tenía un Vileplume (¿o era un Gloom?). De cualquier modo, la mujer se parecía a Jessie y tenía un Vileplume, así que se quedaría con esa teoría. También, planeaba adherirse a la filosofía de "evitarla como la plaga". Prefería no terminar en su sótano. Quizás solo tenía una ligera idea de lo que hacían la mitad de esas cosas ahora, pero no tenía interés alguno en averiguar más al respecto.

Detrás de Masuda había un Noivern, que se encontraba masticando una pila de fruta mientras los Wingulls permanecían sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, el Noivern era de color diferente al de Alexa, de un tono verde en lugar de negro.

\- **NOIVERN…** – empezó a decir el Pokédex desde su bolsillo.

\- Ese es un Noivern. Es un Pokémon Dragón que a menudo vive en cuevas cerca de grandes bosques. Comen fruta y son bastante territoriales al respecto. Y son muy escandalosos cuando atacan. – dijo Iris adelantándosele a la máquina.

\- **…TODO CORRECTO.** – admitió la máquina.

\- _Un poco… intelectual, pero no creo que seamos los que están más fuera de lugar aquí. –_ observó Anabel.

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – Misty claramente sonó incrédula en su voz. Anabel señaló con el dedo, y Ash lo siguió con la mirada hacia el lado de una pared. Donde había una motocicleta aparcada.

Dicha motocicleta era tan negra como un Houndoom, con un par de barras en el manubrio que se parecían a los cuernos de uno de ellos. Un sidecar sobresalía de ella, las ruedas tenían un encandilador tono amarillo en los rines que recordaba a los círculos brillantes de un Umbreon, y el tubo de escape estaba adornado con un par de alas como las de un Murkrow. Quienquiera que hubiese diseñado ese modelo, o si era personalizado, Ash no tenía idea. Las motocicletas no eran su fuerte, ni tampoco los vehículos en general.

\- Ya veo tu punto. Probablemente no sobresalgamos tanto como el dueño de esa motocicleta. – dijo Misty estando de acuerdo mientras ingresaban al patio donde la fiesta ya había comenzado.

…

Ash no vio a ninguno de los hermanos inmediatamente, solo era un mar de charlas y discusiones ocasionales. Aunque a diferencia de la última vez, sintió que por fin podía leer algo de lo que la gente que asistió a esa fiesta hacía para ganarse la vida. La última vez solo era "gente", aunque de algún modo dudaba que fuese gracias al entrenamiento de Iris.

Escuchó mencionar el Gran Festival, la Liga Índigo y algo sobre el Pokéathlon expandiéndose en Kanto. También oyó hablar sobre sugerencias de crianza y tips para cuidado y acicalado de Pokémon, y estaba seguro de reconocer a algunos de ellos. No vio a Suzy, pero sí sintió haber visto a unos cuantos en la Calle Tijera de los que estaban con ella la primera vez. Alcanzó a ver a una criadora/coordinadora que hizo que Brock compitiera en aquel Concurso Pokémon (¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Yuya? ¿Yugi? ¿Yuuki? Claro, era Yuma), hablando con alguien, con la niña a la cual tomó bajo su custodia la última vez, Mollie si recordaba correctamente, de pie junto a ella con su Raticate, que se veía algo aburrido con toda la cosa.

En una mesa cercana notó a alguien a quien no reconocía, pero que por alguna razón seguía atrayendo su mirada. Probablemente no fuese por lo que llevaba puesto, a pesar de lo que podrían pensar algunos de primera instancia.

La mujer, cuya edad Ash no estaba del todo seguro para estimarla (no se veía tan joven como Maylene o Flannery, ni tampoco tan mayor como Lenora o Fantina), tenía una cabellera larga de un tono azul plateado. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos con los bordes raídos, botas oscuras, y un top amarillo que dejaba su estómago al descubierto. En su ombligo llevaba un piercing que brillaba en el centro, de esos pequeños y redondos. Ash no tenía idea de cómo se les llamaba, y no tenía ganas de pedirle al Pokédex que buscara el término exacto. No podía verle los ojos pues su cabello colgaba de tal manera que le cubría el rostro, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba bastante al tanto de lo que ocurría aquí.

\- Ya veo, tú también lo notaste. – escuchó decir a Iris mientras se acercaba a él, pero ella no desvió la mirada de la mujer. – Puedes notar que ella es la persona más peligrosa que hay aquí. – lo halagó Iris antes de continuar en la dirección que él creía que estaba la mesa del buffet.

En lo que Iris se fue, la mujer volteó la cabeza, lo que le permitió a Ash verle un ojo, del mismo color de su cabello, y este lo miró por un momento. Notó que el ojo pasó de su cara a la de Pikachu, y luego hacia él, y después podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa cruzar por su rostro.

El acto de mujer misteriosa que estaba poniendo de pronto se vio roto por un rápido pero claro gesto de pulgar arriba en su dirección, antes de volver a su anterior y más misteriosa pose. Muy bien… tenía su aprobación. Aprobación por qué específicamente, todavía eso tenía que determinarlo.

Un toquecito en el hombro desvió su atención de la extraña mujer, y se encontró al darse la vuelta con un grupo de personas cercanas a su edad, tal vez un poco más jóvenes. Quizás recién cumplidos de sus quince, o en los últimos meses de los catorce, algo así. Todos ellos lo veían con cierto asombro y admiración, como si fuese Fiorella Cappuccino o algo así. Bueno, quizás podría hacerse un corte de pelo, pero tampoco era que lo tuviera azul.

\- ¿Puedo… ayudarles en algo? – les dijo. Parecía la mejor manera de iniciar.

\- ¿Eres Ash Ketchum? – le preguntó una de ellos algo nerviosa, una chica con un Oddish a sus pies. Tenía cabello rubio cenizo y lo llevaba sujeto con un cintillo verde.

\- De Pueblo Paleta, sí. – confirmó él, mientras otra chica, con un Poliwag, le daba una gran sonrisa. Tenía un cabello castaño-verdoso, y llevaba un vestido amarillo con mangas rosas cubriéndole los hombros.

\- Eso. Es. ¡Genial! ¡Vimos tus increíbles batallas en el Domo de Batalla y en el Torneo de Fuchsia! ¡Estuviste grandioso!

Ambas le sonreían de la manera que solo lo haría alguien que conocía a alguien increíble que solo había visto en televisión. Era… extraño. Normalmente esto era solo cosa para May y Dawn, y para Paul si contaba a Barry. Él nunca parecía conseguir fans de ese modo. Y el hecho de que Paul tuviese un fan tan devoto mientras que él no conseguía ninguno era uno de los grandes misterios de la vieja línea temporal, junto con su edad y lo que fuera que había dentro de la Bola G.S.

\- ¡¿Ese es el Pikachu con el que volaste a ese Pokémon alolano usando el campo?! – preguntó curiosa una tercera chica, que sujetaba un Cleffa en los brazos mientras señalaba a Pikachu. Era una castaña vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda azul. Pikachu asintió en confirmación, lo que llevó a una serie de sonidos impresionados que probablemente sería muy difícil traducir en palabras. Aunque Pikachu pareció apreciar las vocalizaciones, por lo menos.

\- Tu batalla con ese chico de Sinnoh que tenía ese Torter-como se llame tan poderoso, y el otro que no hizo casi nada, me ayudó a romper mi bloqueo de artista. Se sintió muy bien poder terminar mi último dibujo antes de dejar este lugar. – declaró una cuarta chica, una pelirroja con sombrero de artista (una boina, si no se equivocaba)

Esta le mostró con toda sinceridad una libreta para enseñarle las páginas que había adentro, revelando un boceto sin colorear de Torterra encarando a Servine y el Charmeleon de Red. El arte se veía bastante genial, de calidad comparable a un trabajo de Tracey, aunque la falta de consideración a Gary en él molestó un poco a Ash. En eso, una manchita rosa saltó sobre su hombro, mientras un Mime Jr. duplicaba la pose de Pikachu sobre su hombro.

\- Si no es mucha molestia, ¿crees que podrías hacernos un favor? – dijo la única voz masculina entre los dos, y Ash quiso pensar que no le dio un respingo al ver quién había hablado.

Era el más alto de los cinco, traía una camiseta de polo y unos pantalones en los cuales no parecía muy feliz de estar si Ash tuviese que adivinar, y de los que se desharía en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Su pelo era negro, pero en la luz tenía un ligero tinte de verde. Bajo el pelo, que era ondulado en lugar de alborotado, había un par de ojos rojos. Junto a él había un Machop, que hizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia Pikachu. Otro más de los que se veían demasiado similares a él (o Red, o John Archer, o Belladonna, o Ashley, etc., etc.) para su gusto.

\- Todos estamos a punto de iniciar nuestros propios viajes Pokémon. De hecho, ya podríamos habernos ido ayer, pero nuestros padres creyeron que deberíamos asistir a esta fiesta antes de irnos. Pero si tú estás aquí, me preguntaba… ¿crees que podrías darnos algunos consejos? – preguntó el chico. – Es decir, no todos vamos a competir en la liga, pero tal vez tengas algo que nos pueda ayudar. Ninguno de nuestros padres llegó tan lejos como tú, si es que llegaron a intentarlo…

Su tono era de genuino interés, pues era casi palpable ese deseo de recibir consejo de alguien que sabía cómo eran las cosas y tenía experiencia. Y también, de alguien a quien admiraba. Independientemente de la extraña conexión que pudieran tener, de ninguna manera Ash podía decirle que no.

Los cinco miraron en su dirección con sus Pokémon compañeros, mientras él ordenaba sus pensamientos para darles sus consejos. Resistiéndose al impulso de aclararse la garganta antes de empezar a hablar, comenzó.

\- Primero que todo, sin importar nada lo que necesitan aprender es a trabajar con sus Pokémon. No importa si son sus iniciales… – Ante esto, Pikachu saludó desde su hombro, y Mime Jr. imitó el gesto otra vez. – …o uno que capturen más tarde, Si quieren trabajar con ellos para ser lo mejor que puedan ser, tienen que trabajar con las fortalezas de ellos, no con las suyas como entrenadores. Cada Pokémon, sin importar lo poderoso que sea o lo evolucionado que esté, tiene algo especial, y es trabajo del entrenador sacar lo mejor que hay en ellos.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

\- Siguiente, nunca descarten confiar en su instinto. Si creen que algo puede funcionar, no se detengan a pensar si tiene sentido, o que no es normal. Hasta la chispa de inspiración más pequeña puede cambiar el curso de todo: de una batalla, de un concurso, o inclusive del arte, ¿no?

La artista cuyo Mime Jr. todavía imitaba a Pikachu asintió como diciendo "sí, el arte también es así."

\- También el arte. Tercero, nunca se lancen a una batalla asumiendo que pueden ganar solo con el tipo. Aquí donde lo ven, Pikachu me ganó mi primera medalla de gimnasio derrotando a un Onix, con un Atactrueno.

\- **UTILIZASTE EL ATACTRUENO PARA DEVOLVER UN ATAQUE DE VENGANZA.** – le recordó el Pokédex desde su bolsillo.

\- Los movimientos no son un simple caso de "golpear a tu oponente". Se pueden usar de formas muy variadas. También hay más formas de hacer que sus Pokémon peleen que solo utilizar sus movimientos o habilidades. Conozcan todo lo que sus Pokémon sean capaces de hacer. Qué tan alto pueden saltar, lo que pueden hacer con sus colas, cómo es su piel… no hay nada que no pueda serles útil si conocen lo suficiente a sus Pokémon.

De nuevo otra pausa. Esta vez un poco más larga.

\- Cuando viajen, conocerán a muchos tipos de personas, e irán a muchísimos lugares. Siempre que puedan, fíjense en todo lo que vean y en todos a quienes conozcan. Nunca se sabe cuándo encontrarán una fuente de inspiración. Y por último… sepan que conocerán a gente con la que tal vez no estén de acuerdo. – les dijo Ash a los cinco en un tono más solemne. – Hay gente en el mundo que cree lo opuesto a lo que ustedes se aferran. Algunas de estas personas son criminales. Otras no lo son, y eso les molestará mucho más que cualquier criminal al que conozcan.

De nuevo otra pausa. Quizás para alejar esos pensamientos, mejor terminar con algo de humor.

\- Podría decirles más, pero a menos que quieran que me alargue diciendo qué no hay que hacer enfrente de un Spearow… – concluyó Ash, y todos asintieron con apreciación.

\- Tendremos eso en mente. – dijo con completa honestidad la chica del Poliwag.

\- De verdad, muchas gracias. Es un honor recibir consejos tuyos. Me llamo Midori por cierto, por raro que suene para un chico. – dijo el chico que se parecía a él.

\- Hoshi. – dijo la chica con el Cleffa.

\- Monet. – dijo la del Mime Jr.

\- Rana. – agregó la del Poliwag.

\- Y yo me llamo Kusa. – concluyó la chica del Oddish.

Desde allí la conversación continuó, con más preguntas de parte de los chicos. ¿Qué hacer si tienes una mala racha? Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue decirles que trabajasen duro y descubrieran qué la estaba causando. Si era cosa de mala suerte, esperar un poco y sin olvidarse de lo que habían logrado antes de que empezara la racha. ¿Qué hacer si el clima se ponía malo para viajar? Esperar un poco, y tratar de mantenerse ocupados mientras mejora. Entrenar, estudiar, llamar a casa, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué hacer si se les dañaban sus tiendas de campaña? En ese punto Ash los introdujo a la idea de las Bases Secretas. Parecieron bastante interesados en esto, y se alegraron bastante cuando el Pokédex se mostró dispuesto a descargarles las instrucciones de su TM para Poder Secreto a uno de sus PokéNavs.

Sin embargo, la pregunta de cómo acomodarse con medallas de gimnasio y listones para Concursos en el mismo viaje, requirió que tuviese que modificar algunos detallitos.

\- Escuché de algunas personas en Centros Pokémon que la clave para hacer eso es estar dispuesto a variar un poco la ruta. Si el camino entre gimnasios tiene Concursos, eso es bueno. Si el Concurso es un desvío menor, tómenlo. El gimnasio no irá a ninguna parte, y más tiempo para entrenar para el gimnasio siempre es bueno. Eso sí, no se vayan a desviar mucho del camino para buscar concursos lejos del gimnasio al cual quieren llegar, pero he escuchado que lo mejor es tomarse unos cuantos días extra si hay un concurso en los alrededores. – les aconsejó Ash mientras Kusa intervenía:

\- Eso es grandioso. Siempre tuvimos planeado viajar todos juntos, pero me preocupaba que tal vez tuviéramos problemas para encontrar suficientes de ambos, gimnasios y concursos. Pero ahora parece tonto preocuparse por eso. Podremos seguir todos juntos.

La respuesta fue dicha tan solemnemente, y seguida de unos asentimientos tan sincronizados, que le dieron un momento de pausa a Ash. Había algo sobre la forma en que la chica dijo las últimas palabras que le incomodaba… ¿sería la idea de un posible medio hermano suyo andando tan cerca de tantas chicas como lo hacían Belladonna o Cleff, o simplemente estaba exagerando el pensamiento y era simple amistad?

…

Mientras Ash se dedicaba a dar consejos, Misty tenía mucho chismorreo que escuchar mientras probaba la comida gratis.

\- Sí, esos cinco siempre han sido muy cercanos. ¿Desde cuándo, desde el jardín de infancia?

\- Algo así. Siempre andan juntos, y nunca son así de cercanos con los otros niños de su edad. Es un poco raro.

\- Y siempre andan comiendo demasiado. ¿Sus padres los alimentan siquiera?

\- Esos cinco pronto se marcharán, ¿verdad? La mayoría de los otros chamacos de la edad de Mikey ya se están yendo de viaje, y por eso los invitaron. Me pregunto, ¿cuánto irán a durar?

\- ¿De esos cinco o del resto de ellos?

\- Si alguno de ellos, esos cinco o cualquiera de los otros, llega hasta una liga, me quedaré en shock. Todo mundo tarde o temprano se topa con una pared de fracaso en algún momento. Las últimas personas que hicieron algo de sus vidas en este pueblo fueron los hermanos mayores de Mikey, y uno de ellos tendrá que abandonar sus sueños pronto.

\- Así es la vida. Tarde o temprano tienes que abandonar tus sueños. Pásame la ensalada de patatas, ¿quieres?

\- "¿No están siendo algo pesimistas?" – se preguntó Misty mientras tomaba un trozo de pan kalosiano y lo mordía.

Uno nunca tenía por qué abandonar sus sueños. A veces no podías seguir adelante para volverlos realidad, pero el que la vida te siguiera dando limones no era razón para no seguir intentándolo. Incluso en su punto más bajo ella nunca perdió de vista sus sueños.

Había seguido adelante, y ahora estaba más cerca que nunca. Incluso aunque eso significara que esa chica unovana loca había decidido que necesitaba aprender a entrenar sus músculos no necesarios para la natación solo porque vio que una chica ninja estaba armada. Claro, sus pantorrillas parecían ser más funcionales ahora, pero aun así era pasarse un poco. Y también aunque llevara a que Ash se hubiese puesto a ejercitarse más, lo cual de ninguna manera era algo malo de ver. Si no lo supiera mejor, estaría segura que Iris había empezado con esto solo para sacarle más músculos.

El sitio a su derecha de pronto estaba ocupado, y se dio cuenta de quién había aparecido. Era un niño, algo más joven que ella si tuviera que adivinar. Su cabeza estaba poblada de cabello castaño, llevaba una camiseta verde y traía un Eevee en los brazos.

\- Hey, pero si es el invitado de honor. – escuchó a los pesimistas hablando en su dirección. Posiblemente hablaran del niño que estaba sentado junto a ella, comiendo lo que parecía ser algo de queso importado.

El niño se volteó a verlos con algo de vergüenza cuando estos lo señalaron, antes de darle la espalda al público, abrazando a su Eevee con fuerza. Misty observó al recién llegado con su Pokémon con algo de interés, notando lo tenso que estaba y como continuaba mirando a su alrededor, mientras todos murmuraban comentarios entre ellos, posiblemente refiriéndose a él.

Un escalofrío muy familiar le bajó por la espina. Esa era una situación en la cual ella misma se encontró muchísimas veces, en las pocas ocasiones que su familia no pudo pretender que no existía. Fueron las pocas veces en las cuales ella era el centro de atención, con instrucciones claras de ser tan discreta y poco llamativa como fuese posible, mientras sus hermanas se aseguraban de eclipsarla tanto como pudieran, igual que todas las demás ocasiones. Una manera infernal de pasar sus cumpleaños. Dejó el pan de lado por un momento y se acercó al chico.

\- ¿Todo está bien?

El chico retrocedió ligeramente y se tragó el queso antes de levantar la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de enfocar la mirada en Misty.

\- Sí. – asintió, y luego desvió la mirada de nuevo. Misty no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la conversación se quedara allí, así que le sonrió.

\- Mi nombre es Misty, ¿y el tuyo?

\- Mikey. – El niño continuó desviando la mirada, hacia los hombres que estaban hablando antes. Al notar eso, Misty frunció el cejo.

\- No tienes muchas ganas de estar aquí, ¿verdad? – le preguntó. Sujetando fuertemente a su Eevee, Mikey agarró otro trozo de queso y se quedó observándolo con una mirada ausente.

\- No tenía opción. – Empezó a comérselo con bocados pequeños, todavía sin mirar a Misty. – Todos teníamos que estar aquí hoy. Mis hermanos no se podían perder este evento.

Misty parpadeó al oír eso, antes de volver a fijar la mirada en Mikey otra vez. Por supuesto, tenía que ser eso. Su expresión se tornó sombría al venirle esos recuerdos indeseados, y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sé cómo te sientes. Los hermanos pueden ser terribles cuando eres el menor. – le dijo, y al escucharla, Mikey finalmente la miró, con la cabeza ladeada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo también soy la hermana menor, o lo fui alguna vez. – Misty apretó la mandíbula al decir eso, pero rápidamente adoptó una expresión más neutral. – Apuesto a que hubo ocasiones en que lo único que querías era huir de todo y de todos, ¿verdad?

Mikey continuó mirándola, permaneciendo en silencio mientras él y Eevee seguían viéndola. Y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- No, yo no puedo hacer eso. – Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el queso, con el cejo fruncido. – En tiempos como estos las familias tienen que permanecer unidas.

Ante esa reacción, Misty arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Acaso tus hermanos no te obligaron a estar aquí?

\- Las cosas no son así. – Mikey acarició suavemente a su Eevee, mientras su cejo fruncido se tornaba en una mueca de tristeza. – Y de todos modos, eso es mejor que estar solo.

Al oír eso, Misty no supo qué más decir. Hasta donde podía recordar, nunca hubo una situación en la cual ella hubiera encontrado que el tiempo con sus hermanas era "mejor que estar sola". Estar lejos de su familia, por triste que fuera, siempre era una bendición. ¿Por qué querría alguien quedarse con parientes que no le agradaban? Eso no tenía sentido para ella.

Y con la confusión apoderándose de ella, la discusión terminó allí mientras Misty se quedaba viendo a Mikey totalmente desconcertada.

…

\- Y bien, eres un chico bastante popular, ¿no te parece? – No era realmente una pregunta, más bien una observación.

Después que el quinteto lo había dejado en paz eventualmente, Ash se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el anciano, que asintió con la cabeza.

\- Aparentemente lo soy. – dijo Ash estando de acuerdo.

\- Bueno, viendo que eres un novato bastante prometedor, y un chico amable dispuesto a ayudar a un anciano, me aseguraré de recordarlo, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

Dicho eso Masuda se fue hacia la multitud, sin elaborar más en lo que quería decir. Aun así, Ash no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. He visto a personas que se las arreglan bien y hacen cosas increíbles sin evolucionar. – escuchó a alguien murmurar entre la multitud, lo que captó su atención. La última vez que estuvo aquí, la fiesta era solo por las evoluciones Pokémon. Era bueno ver que esta vez había un poco de diferencia de opiniones.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡La gente tiene éxito al hacer a sus Pokémon más fuertes y ganando! Es lo mejor para los entrenadores y Pokémon por igual. ¡Evolución es el nombre de la montaña y por extensión del pueblo! Claro, le llamamos Pueblo Piedra, pero es abreviación de piedra evolutiva, no piedra angular. No sé quién se las arregla sin evolucionar… – declaró una voz que a Ash le sonaba familiar, aunque no podía estar seguro de quién se trataba.

\- Él.

La declaración que señalaba a alguien resonó entre el público, causando que Ash mirara a su alrededor con curiosidad. Tal declaración era tan vaga que era muy difícil saber a quién iría dirigida…

\- El chico del Pikachu de Pueblo Paleta.

Muy bien, definitivamente estaban hablando de él. Tal vez no fuese el único chico con un Pikachu, pero la última vez que verificó, Gary nunca tuvo un Pikachu. Y así tuvo una buena idea de quién era el que le pareció escuchar. Al poco rato, un hombre joven de pelo azul se abrió camino entre la multitud hacia él. Ash no sabía si tendría dieciocho, veinte años o algo así, pero reconocería ese peinado donde fuera y rápidamente ubicó su nombre.

\- El chico del Pikachu de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum. – declaró Rainer, el hermano Eevee del Vaporeon, mientras lo señalaba dramáticamente.

\- Sí, ese soy yo. – replicó Ash en un tono algo inseguro.

\- Pika-Pikachu. _Y yo soy el titular Pikachu en eso del "chico del Pikachu" en el dúo._ – Pikachu no parecía particularmente entusiasmado con la idea de que se fuese a esparcir eso del título del "Chico del Pikachu".

Vaporeon hizo un movimiento que Ash sospechaba era simpatía por la preocupación de Pikachu, pero Rainer lo veía como normalmente alguien vería a otra persona con irritación.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó mientras Ash parpadeaba.

\- Uh… porque es una fiesta abierta, y porque salvé a un anciano.

\- Tú fuiste el que ayudó a… – Se detuvo y sus palabras se volvieron un suspiro de exasperación. El hermano tomó un profundo respiro. – Está bien, ya entendí. Fiesta abierta, invitación adicional por trabajo de buen samaritano. No te obligaré a que te marches. Sin embargo, más te vale que te quedes bien lejos de mi hermano.

Ash quedó sacado de onda por la declaración. Rainer lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras lo decía, y sus ojos estaban llenos de la más dura seriedad que había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? Escuché que son…

\- Mi hermanito pequeño, Mikey. Pelo castaño, Eevee en los brazos, y no usa camiseta sin mangas como el resto de nosotros. No me importa lo que hagas con los otros dos idiotas, puedes darles una paliza y hacer que abandonen sus sueños para lo que me importa, pero no necesito que andes por ahí dándole a Mikey malas ideas. No ahora, y especialmente no hoy de todos los días. Si ves a un niño con un Eevee, mantente bien lejos de él.

\- ¿Um, qué? – ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Su confusión debió hacerse muy evidente, pues Rainer continuó hablando.

\- Está a punto de iniciar su propio viaje, y eso ya de por sí es bastante difícil. Lo último que necesita es ponerse a creer que no necesita evolucionar a su Eevee con una piedra el día de hoy, porque ve a un sujeto que le va bien sin hacer evolucionar a su Pikachu. – Rainer parecía mirarlos tanto a él como a Pikachu a los ojos mientras decía esto. – Puede que seas algún tipo de futura leyenda, único en tu tipo, que con su habilidad puede ganar contra oponentes más poderosos usando solo un Pikachu, o un Yanma, o un Squirtle, pero mi hermanito no es así.

\- Mira, lo que tu hermanito haga o deje de hacer no es mi responsabilidad. Yo solo gano con los Pokémon que tengo, independientemente de si quieren evolucionar o no. Yo no voy a decirle que tiene que hacer nada en específico, excepto tal vez trabajar duro y asegurarse de tratar con respeto y cariño a sus Pokémon. Además, permíteme recordarte que sí tengo algunos Pokémon evolucionados, que de hecho son varios. – contraatacó Ash, ya bastante molesto.

Esto era tan… ¿cuál sería la palabra? Algo que tal vez dijeran el Profesor Oak o el Pokédex… ¿irracional, tal vez? ¿Serviría eso en este caso? Si dijera que Rainer estaba siendo irracional, eso estaría gramaticalmente correcto. Al menos, él lo sentía correcto.

\- Pikapika. – agregó también Pikachu, para beneficio solo de sí mismo y Vaporeon. – _¿Estás incluyendo a Pokémon que solo están parcialmente evolucionados o no? Estoy seguro que a Servine le agradaría saber si ella cae como parte de tu declaración justo ahora._

Notablemente Vaporeon tenía una expresión insegura en la cara ante la pregunta. ¿Acaso Servine contaría para el argumento o no? Pero Rainer no lucía como que daría ninguna aclaración de eso en un futuro cercano.

\- Eso a él no le va a importar. Puedes decirle todo lo que quieras que tienes un Charizard, un Ambipom o un Butterfree, pero todo lo que él va a ver es lo que hace tu Pikachu sin atender a la razón. Luego él creerá que no necesita usar una piedra, y entonces perderá y se sentirá miserable. ¡Mikey no va a sufrir la miseria por culpa de alguien como tú que le de ideas estúpidas y falsas esperanzas!

…

\- ¡Acérquense, vengan todos!

Luego de conocer al cumpleañero y de encontrarse en un punto muerto, Misty de nuevo se fue a caminar por la fiesta. Eventualmente, se encontró enfrente de una multitud reunida frente a un área elevada cercana, que tenía aspecto como de una especie de escenario. Encima de él se encontraba un chico, mayor que ella por unos cuantos años, con cabello rojo que le recordaba como a una fogata ardiendo. Junto a él, había un Flareon, la Eeveelution de tipo Fuego.

\- Ahora, sé que hoy es un día importante y todo eso. ¡Hoy vamos a ver como mi querido hermano pequeño da su primer gran paso a nuestro gran y maravilloso mundo! ¡Y si quiere evitar dar los pasos en falso que te hacen caer, tendrá que tomar una decisión, Fuego, Trueno o Agua!

La multitud vitoreó ante la declaración, en tanto que Misty se sintió algo perdida.

 _\- "Qué interesante, se le olvidaron todos los demás métodos." –_ escuchó en la distancia a Anabel dentro de su cabeza. Misty no podía ver dónde estaba la psíquica, pero podía claramente oír lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ahora, admito que no me ayudó con mi primer concurso. No, me tomó varios intentos, pero evolucionar a mi Eevee en Flareon me dio una ventaja sobre mis colegas novatos. Con ella, él y yo teníamos más potencial en bruto y habilidad para ganar, y solo necesitábamos pulirlos un poco. – continuó el pelirrojo mientras Flareon daba un paso al frente. – Mikey, no estoy seguro de si querrás unirte a mí en el mundo de los Concursos, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que esta es una lección que puedes aprender y usar para lo que quieras hacer. – declaró el ahora identificado hermano mayor mientras su Flareon inclinaba su cabeza hacia arriba y dejaba salir un Giro Fuego en espiral hacia el aire.

\- Estoy perdida. – declaró Misty mientras oía el ruido de la Pokébola de Psyduck abriéndose, que de inmediato empezó a decir sus cuacs.

\- Psy-sy-y. _Parece ser un Coordinador Pokémon. –_ dijo Psyduck mientras el ataque continuaba girando sobre la cabeza de Flareon.

Los ojos del Pokémon flashearon de púrpura, y una luz del mismo color comenzó a formarse alrededor del Giro Fuego. Un ataque de Reflejo.

\- _Los Coordinadores_ _Pokémon se ocupan de sacar la belleza y finesa de los Pokémon en demostraciones de habilidad y técnicas. Estos aspectos se dividen en rondas puramente estéticas, seguidas por rondas que combinan la estética con técnicas de batalla. El ganador de ambas rondas recibe un listón, que otorga entrada a un gran torneo llamado el Gran Festival por el título de Gran Coordinador._

El Reflejo ahora se estaba doblando hacia adentro, creando una esfera brillante de color púrpura con una punta aguda de entrada por la cual Flareon soplaba el Giro Fuego. Este se había vuelto más estrecho para poder entrar mejor, pero el resultado fue que la luz del fuego que irradiaba desde adentro de la gema la iluminaba enormemente en una gran luz. La multitud a su alrededor estaba boquiabierta y dejando salir gritos de asombro ante el espectáculo. Misty miró a su pato, sorprendida de que le hubiese dado toda esa información.

\- Duck. _Dejaste la televisión encendida durante un especial sobre la historia de los Concursos la otra noche. No tenía mucho sueño y tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. –_ le explicó mientras el hermano de fuego volvía a hablar, con Flareon tomando un respiro mientras las llamas continuaban danzando dentro de la gema que había creado el Reflejo.

\- ¡Esto es lo que la evolución puede hacer por ti! ¡Esto no lo puedes lograr sin evolucionar, y el mundo necesita que al menos tres de nosotros seamos felices, Mikey! ¡Esta belleza es para ti, la Gema de la Evolución!

\- ¿Siempre le ponen nombres a sus técnicas? – preguntó Misty en voz alta. Psyduck no le respondió, pues se había ido a coger una manzana de una mesa cercana.

…

\- Hey, ¿has visto por allí a Mikey? Iba a decirle que habrá un Pokéathlon para calificación preliminar en un mes en Ciudad Crimson si quiere acompañarme y… espera, ¡¿qué diablos está haciendo él aquí?!

Ash ahora tenía en sus manos a un segundo hermano, el llamado Sparky de cabello puntiagudo y rubio, con un Jolteon acompañándolo junto a sus pies. Ash se preguntó si sería un apodo. ¿Realmente sus verdaderos nombres eran Sparky, Pyro y Rainer, o solo les gustaba llamarse así? ¿O se habrían cambiado sus nombres en algún momento?

\- Mira, por esto fue que te dije que deberíamos tener una fiesta a puerta cerrada. – gruñó Sparky, aunque incluso si estaban hablando de él, la rabia iba dirigida hacia Rainer. Este rodó los ojos ante la queja.

\- Tú fuiste el que dijo que no había tiempo para mandar invitaciones. La única forma de esparcir la noticia era corriendo la voz.

\- ¿No podíamos al menos haber puesto a un guardia en la entrada?

\- Eso sería un desperdicio de dinero. Sé que te cuesta comprender la idea, pero eso sería poco beneficio para el gasto que implica. – declaró sardónicamente Rainer.

\- Si eres tan experto en el dinero, ¿por qué no te estoy viendo leer letra pequeña para que Pyro y yo podamos reanudar nuestras vidas normales? – le gruñó Sparky a su hermano, y los dos ahora estaban enfocados en echarse ojos asesinos uno al otro.

\- Pikapi. – le murmuró Pikachu al oído. – _Ash, tal vez deberíamos alejarnos mientras están ocupados… –_ le sugirió, a lo cual las Eeveelutions asintieron rápidamente estando de acuerdo.

Ash no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez sería lo mejor. Aunque le gustaría defenderse, claramente algo estaba sucediendo y probablemente sería mejor mantenerse fuera de ello. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a retroceder, la atención volvió a dirigirse hacia él, con un par de miradas maliciosas en sus rostros.

\- Mira, sé que te interesa más andar saltando vallas y lámparas que las técnicas de batalla, pero podemos resolver nuestro problema de la manera más simple. Lo vencemos, y así Mikey ni siquiera considerará imitarlo. Entonces podrá elegir una piedra y… – declaró Rainer.

\- Odio estar de acuerdo contigo, pero eso suena bien. Tal vez tú seas el único que entrena como Ketchum, pero no subestimes el entrenamiento del Pokéathlon. Mis Pokémon están en buena forma tanto como los tuyos, quizás inclusive más. Mejor que los de Pyro de cualquier manera.

Ash sintió el deseo de defender la capacidad de los Pokémon entrenados por un Coordinador en nombre de May y Dawn, pero los hermanos señalaron al frente y sus Eeveelutions, si bien estaban algo reacios, saltaron al frente de manera amenazadora. Al hacerlo, la multitud que los rodeaba les abrió campo, para tener un área para la batalla.

\- Genial, una batalla. Vine por la comida y consigo esto también.

\- Ese chico Ketchum lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, pero Rainer ya ha participado en ligas. El resultado ya está cantado.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Ash! – escuchó que le gritaban desde la multitud. Sonaba a que era el grupo de Midori, y eso le agradaba.

 _\- "¿Qué está sucediendo?" –_ sonó la voz de Anabel mientras ella, y probablemente también Misty e Iris en alguna parte de la multitud, se reunían alrededor de él.

Honestamente, en este punto le gustaría saber qué hacer. Estaba a punto de tener una batalla, ¿pero con qué propósito? Anabel rápidamente percibió esos pensamientos, al igual que uno rápido sobre lo que podía ver que estaba sucediendo, así que le dio una explicación.

\- _"Escuché algunas cosas aquí y allá. Aparentemente, su madre murió recientemente, y los tres hermanos mayores, que por si te preguntabas son trillizos, tuvieron que volver a casa para encargarse del negocio familiar y criar a su hermano menor en el último trecho antes de que se vaya en su propio viaje. Mikey de hecho es su medio hermano, si tienes curiosidad; su madre nunca se casó con ninguno de sus padres. No les molesta la parte de cuidar a Mikey, pero la idea de que uno de ellos tenga que quedarse y hacerse cargo del negocio familiar y dejar de hacer lo que le gusta, eso los tiene a todos de muy mal humor. Si no fuera por eso, tal vez esto no estaría sucediendo."_

Ash mentalmente le dio las gracias a Anabel por la información, pero eso no resolvía el problema. Eran dos contra uno, y con sus Pokémon utilizar a Charizard y Pikachu no sería un buen movimiento. ¿Cómo podría salir de esto?

\- Discúlpenme, ¿no les molestaría si Ash tiene una compañera en esto? Eso lo haría más justo. – sonó una voz, una voz femenina que sonaba cálida y amable, pero también muy declarativa.

La multitud abrió paso mientras la mujer de antes, la misma en que él e Iris se habían fijado antes, la que probablemente fuese dueña de la motocicleta, caminaba junto a él y se daba la vuelta para encarar a los hermanos. Al ponerse de pie, Ash notó que era un poco más baja de estatura que él, pero eso no parecía afectar la sonrisa llena de confianza en su rostro.

\- En este pequeño argumento que han estado teniendo, aunque más que nada ha sido cosa de que los dos han estado gritándose uno al otro si tengo que ser más específica, me pongo del lado de él antes que de ustedes. Por supuesto, ahora será justo, si son ustedes dos contra nosotros dos.

\- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, hippie. – gruñó Sparky.

\- No es una hippie. Los hippies se visten diferente. – dijo secamente Rainer.

\- ¡Oh, lo que sea, ya saben lo que quiero decir!

\- No realmente. No recuerdo que me hayan llamado hippie, esta es la primera vez. – musitó la mujer sacando una Pokébola de su cinturón. Era una Bola de Lujo, la cual agrandó con un toque al botón central, enviándola al aire. Esta se abrió, revelando al Pokémon con el cual pelearía.

\- ¡Murkrow! – dijo el pájaro al aterrizar enfrente de la mujer.

\- Viendo que toda esta discusión es sobre evolución por piedras, mi amigo aquí parece apropiado. – sonrió la mujer mientras el Murkrow graznaba estando de acuerdo.

\- **MURKROW, EL POKÉMON DE OSCURIDAD. ESTE POKÉMON, QUE RECIBIÓ UN TÍTULO OMINOSO POR EFECTO DRAMÁTICO, ES UN LADRÓN DE OBJETOS BRILLANTES. LES GUSTA CAUSAR ALBOROTOS, DOLORES Y MOLESTAR A QUIENES LOS RODEAN.** – declaró el Pokédex para beneficio de Ash.

\- Creí haber escuchado algo de que recibiste un Pokédex del Profesor Oak… – notó Rainer con algo de respeto, antes de retomar su cara desafiante. – Ya estarás al tanto, señora o señorita, ya que no tengo idea… – La mujer levantó las manos para mostrar diez dedos, todos sin ningún anillo. – Muy bien, entonces señorita, ya estarás al tanto de que tu Murkrow no solo es débil al Jolteon de mi hermano, sino que también es muy probable que mi Vaporeon lleve consigo un…

\- Oh, claro que estoy al tanto de que tu Vaporeon tiene un ataque de tipo Hielo. Viento Helado me parece, que tu Pokémon usó en tu batalla en las semifinales en la última Conferencia Plateada, en la que competiste luego de haber competido en Índigo dos veces y quedado entre los ocho y cuatro mejores. Viento Helado, Armadura Ácida, Escaldar, Fuerza, Bola de Sombra y Niebla, creo que fueron los movimientos que utilizó si no me equivoco. También usaste un Poliwrath, Exeggutor, Cloyster, Nidoking, y Mismagius en tus encuentros en la liga, aunque siento que me falta un número. Quizás sea por sus evoluciones con piedras que sobresalen más.

Rainer pareció un poco tomado por sorpresa por este análisis, pero asintió.

\- Sí, tengo otros Pokémon, es solo que trabajo mejor con los que evolucionan con piedras. Quizás sepas mucho, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nosotros tenemos la ventaja, independientemente del Pokémon que elija Ketchum.

\- Y él elegirá a Pikachu, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Era una pregunta y a la vez una afirmación con certeza de parte de la mujer. Ash asintió estando de acuerdo, en parte porque no tenía mejores ideas. Pikachu saltó al frente, listo para pelear mientras Murkrow se elevaba para alistarse. La batalla comenzó sin más preámbulo.

\- Quizás no seas una hippie, pero listar estadísticas no sirve para ganar nada. ¡Jolteon, Atactrueno! – gritó Sparky. Jolteon aulló mientras comenzaba a acumular electricidad a su alrededor.

\- **JOLTEON, EL POKÉMON RELÁMPAGO. ESTA EEVEELUTION ES CONOCIDA POR SU VELOCIDAD Y PODER ELÉCTRICO. LOS PADRES JOLTEON USAN MISIL AGUJA PARA DEFENDER A SUS CRÍAS DE DROWZEES QUE INTENTAN COMERSE SUS SUEÑOS.** – leyó el Pokédex mientras el rayo salía disparado hacia Murkrow.

\- ¡Refléjaselo con Remolino! – declaró la mujer. Murkrow comenzó a aletear rápidamente, formando una ráfaga de viento que hizo volar sombreros y desordenó los pelos del público que los rodeaba. El ataque eléctrico quedó atrapado entre las ráfagas de viento y fue totalmente negado.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?! – declaró Sparky en shock.

\- Porque no es un movimiento tipo Volador. Remolino es un movimiento tipo Normal. – le respondió Rainer a su hermano en un tono seco.

\- ¡Ahora, Viento Helado! – ordenó la mujer mientras Murkrow se rodeaba con una neblina fría, antes de volver a aletear. El viento resultante iba además repleto de cristales de hielo.

\- ¡Usa el tuyo también! – respondió Rainer mientras Vaporeon comenzaba a aspirar profundamente, antes de escupir un ataque de viento frío igual.

 **\- VAPOREON, EL POKÉMON CHORRO DE BURBUJAS. VAPOREON A MENUDO ES USADO COMO EXCAVADOR DE POZOS PARA ENCONTRAR MANANTIALES. ES LA EEVEELUTION MÁS PASIVA**. – intervino el Pokédex con su información mientras los Vientos Helados colisionaban. El de Murkrow ganó, y con ello el doble Viento Helado salió volando hacia los dos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Rainer sorprendido mientras Sparky intentaba seguir el paso.

\- ¿Ese no es el ataque que reduce la velocidad? ¡En caso de que lo sea, Protección! – exclamó. Jolteon asintió mientras una burbuja de energía verde se formaba a su alrededor. Así, solo Vaporeon recibió el golpe del frente frío, e incluso la gente detrás de los hermanos y los propios hermanos empezaron a temblar.

Murkrow, diciendo su propio nombre de manera burlona, aterrizó junto a Pikachu, sin un solo rasguño. Claramente ese Murkrow era bastante fuerte. Él e Iris habían tenido razón respecto a esa mujer.

\- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu, Ataque Rápido contra Jolteon!

El Pokédex por suerte no le dijo que ese era un movimiento sabio, pues ese Jolteon probablemente tuviese la habilidad de Absorción de Voltios. Eso él ya lo sabía, y no necesitaba que se lo recordaran como a un idiota. Pikachu salió disparado, con energía blanca rodeándolo.

\- ¡Cubre al idiota! – gruñó Rainer. Vaporeon salió disparado al frente, de una manera algo reducida, con un aura roja a su alrededor. Los dos ataques colisionaron, haciendo que los dos Pokémon salieran despedidos hacia atrás.

\- Para ser un principiante que todavía no tiene un juego de medallas completo a su nombre, eso fue bastante poderoso, ¿no lo creen? – La mujer observaba a Rainer, al que no le parecía gracioso.

\- También puedo hacer observaciones: un Raichu habría podido empujar hacia atrás a mi Vaporeon. Es un buen amigo, pero la fuerza física no es su punto fuerte. Y ningún otro Pikachu aparte de ese… especial podría haber hecho eso. ¡Escaldar! – El ataque de agua hirviendo salió disparado hacia Pikachu, que lo evitó usando su cola para impulsarse.

\- También es cierto, pero actúas como si la evolución fuese solo ganar fortalezas. Pikachu no habría podido saltar así si fuera un Raichu; la cola de un Raichu no sirve para impulsarse así.

\- Y mi Sliggoo estaba ciego después de evolucionar de Goomy, y hasta que volvió a evolucionar otra vez. – agregó Ash.

\- Y un Caterpie no se puede mover cuando se hace Metapod, ¿eso acaso hace que un Butterfree no valga la pena? ¡Rayo Cargado! – gritó Sparky mientras su Pokémon disparaba un ataque eléctrico, más rápido esta vez. El rayo salió disparado hacia Murkrow, que lo evitó con una simple maniobra aérea.

\- De haber evolucionado a mi Murkrow en Honchkrow, esa maniobra evasiva no habría servido de nada. Un cuerpo más grande es un blanco más grande después de todo, y hay que mover mucho más hacia la seguridad. – musitó la mujer.

\- Y de haberlo evolucionado, ese Viento Helado podría haber hecho más. ¡Escaldar!

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro! – Los dos ataques colisionaron, con el Pulso Oscuro atravesando al agua hirviendo. Gotas de agua caliente volaron en todas las direcciones mientras el Pulso Oscuro hacía su camino y atravesaba el ataque golpeando a Vaporeon, mandándolo a volar.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – gritaron Ash y Sparky a la vez, mientras ambos Pokémon Eléctricos salían disparados uno contra el otro, chocando de frente. Sin embargo, Jolteon fue el que retrocedió, y salió volando hacia atrás dando vueltas.

\- ¡Jolteon!

\- ¡Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Ash para terminarlo mientras Pikachu se sacudía en el aire, con la cola de acero lista para golpear a Jolteon.

La Eeveelution de tipo Eléctrico cayó a los pies de Sparky. Ya no iba a volver a levantarse, Jolteon no podía seguir peleando. Y Vaporeon al parecer estaba igual.

\- Nada de lo que dijeron sobre la evolución es mentira. Los Pokémon evolucionados son, en general, más fuertes. Golpean con más fuerza, soportan más el daño y pueden aprender más movimientos. Pero eso no es todo lo que hay en las batallas. La fuerza por sí sola no es lo que determina el éxito. – dijo la mujer mientras Rainer le echaba una mirada asesina.

\- Si me vas a dar un sermón al menos que no sea de algo tan obvio. No llegué hasta donde estoy sin saber que Vaporeon puede evitar el daño en el agua disolviéndose en ella. También sé que un Nidoking que usa su fuerza física sin un movimiento es una técnica tan válida como cualquier ataque. Todo entrenador lo sabe. Sin embargo, ustedes tienen que aprender eso, y con ustedes luciéndose al saltarse los primeros pasos e ir directo a eso no le van a ayudar nada a mi hermanito. Si no evoluciona a su Eevee hoy no tendrá tiempo para convertirse en alguien como ustedes dos. En este momento poco me importa la piedra que elija, mientras use una.

La mujer suspiró mientras sacaba otra Bola de Lujo. Presionándola, sacó un segundo Pokémon, que se paró a su lado y confundió a ambos hermanos.

\- Um. – los saludó el Umbreon.

 **\- UMBREON, UNA EEVEELUTION QUE EVOLUCIONA SIN PIEDRA. ES TIPO OSCURO, FAMOSO POR SUS TÁCTICAS DEFENSIVAS E INDIRECTAS. LA MORDIDA DE UN UMBREON CONTIENE VENENO.** – dijo el Pokédex para ayudar a la mujer.

\- Y aun así no puede usar Colmillo Venenoso, qué mundo este. – dijo la mujer, sonando la última parte con algo de anhelo.

\- ¿Sin una piedra? – cuestionó Sparky mientras la mujer continuaba.

\- Eevee can puede evolucionar sin una piedra evolutiva. Ustedes insisten en que su hermano menor tiene que evolucionar a su Eevee de la misma manera que ustedes evolucionaron a los suyos, pero eso es una limitante, igual como el hecho de que ustedes piensen que no evolucionar a Eevee lo es. Seguramente rara vez se han visto estas evoluciones en Kanto y por eso nunca hayan oído hablar de ellas. Las piedras que ustedes usan son más comunes que en Johto, que es de donde yo vengo.

\- Ustedes quieren ayudar a su hermanito, eso lo entiendo. – continuó Ash por la mujer. – Sin embargo, tienen que dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones. Obligarlo a que haga las cosas no le hará ningún bien, especialmente si se lo fuerzan de esa manera. Todos tenemos un tipo de Pokémon con el que somos buenos, independientemente de lo que ellos hagan. Él necesita aprender eso por sí mismo.

\- Sí. – La voz joven sonó por entre la multitud mientras Mikey, seguido de su Eevee, se colocaban entre los cuatro con una mirada llena de seguridad en el rostro.

\- Mikey…. – Rainer aspiró para hablar, pero su hermano pequeño continuó.

\- Quizás todavía no sepa lo que quiero hacer como entrenador, o lo que quiero que Eevee y yo seamos juntos. Lo que sí sé, es que quiero descubrirlo por mi cuenta. Y sé cómo quiero descubrirlo… con mi primera batalla.

Ante dicha declaración, Eevee saltó frente a Pikachu, mostrando sus pequeños y adorables colmillos. Ash podía ver que los hermanos comenzaban a tensarse, incluso Pyro al que apenas alcanzaba a verle su flequillo. Claramente querían tener todas las oportunidades posibles.

\- Denme un segundo. – le dijo a Mikey mientras sacaba su guante H.O.P.E y colocaba la Bola Sanadora de Goodra en el centro, donde desapareció. Ante la mirada de confusión que Mikey le dio, Ash comenzó a explicar. – Este es un dispositivo que uso para rotar a mis Pokémon. La mayoría de ellos se queda con el Profesor Oak cuando no los tengo a la mano. Tengo dos Pokémon que creo que podrían ser buenos oponentes para ti. Uno es un Vivillon…

 **\- UN POKÉMON KALOSIANO QUE ES COMO UN BUTTERFREE, PERO QUE VIENE EN MUCHOS COLORES DIFERENTES.** – respondió el Pokédex a la pregunta que Mikey probablemente estaba a punto de hacer.

-…y el otro es un Spearow. ¿Con cuál preferirías luchar…? – Ash se preguntaba si habría alguna opción temática a la mano, y de ser ese el caso, qué era lo que estaba preguntando.

Si Mikey elegía pelear contra Vivillon, ¿eso querría decir que estaba de acuerdo con sus hermanos? ¿Qué rechazaba su opinión? ¿Estaba dándole demasiado que pensar por una decisión tan simple?

\- ¿Cuál de los dos es más fuerte? – preguntó Mikey.

\- Vivillon. – le dijo Ash mientras Mikey tomaba una sonrisa de confianza, al igual que Eevee.

\- Entonces quiero pelear contra ese primero. – declaró Mikey mientras el Pokédex traía una Pokébola normal, en lugar de la Bola Safari donde estaba Spearow.

\- ¡Muy bien, vamos! – Y con eso Ash envió a Vivillon, con un par de alas púrpuras aleteando en el aire, haciendo que muchos en la multitud jadearan de asombro.

\- ¿De dónde sacó eso?

\- No recuerdo haberle visto ese Pokémon en el Torneo de Fuchsia.

\- ¿Es normal que sea púrpura?

Según el Pokédex, no. Los Vivillons aparentemente venían en muchos patrones, dependiendo de su lugar de nacimiento. Ash no tenía idea de dónde vendría un Vivillon púrpura y tampoco le importaba realmente. Los Scatterbugs que había salvado de Felgrand a estas alturas se habían convertido en Spewpas, y el que había usado para ayudar al niño de Ciudad Crimson había evolucionado alrededor del mismo tiempo que los otros, alcanzando su forma final. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba sería la primera batalla de Mikey.

\- Tú puedes ir primero. – le dijo Ash a Mikey, que asintió y señaló al frente.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Embestida!

Los dos ataques fueron declarados en sucesión rápida, y Eevee salió disparado rápidamente hacia Vivillon, golpeando primero. Ash ya se esperaba eso: Ataque Rápido llevaba ese nombre por una razón después de todo. El hecho de que Vivillon fue el que salió volando hacia atrás, y con Eevee apenas recibiendo un poco del golpe tras la colisión, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Vi? – cuestionó Vivillon, como si quisiera decir "¿Qué me golpeó?"

\- Mikey… – Sparky aspiró con la sorpresa.

\- Interesante… – observó la mujer.

\- **ESE EEVEE NO ES UN INICIAL ORDINARIO.** – declaró el Pokédex.

\- Eso puedo verlo. De acuerdo, ¡Vivillon, usa Paralizador!

Vivillon comenzó a aletear, con sus alas dispersando una tormenta de esporas color bronce hacia Eevee. Las esporas chocaron contra Eevee, sin seguir adelante hacia donde estaba Mikey. Eevee se convulsionó un poco antes de colapsar en sus rodillas.

\- ¡Eevee! – gritó Mikey preocupado.

\- ¡Embestida! – Vivillon voló directo hacia Eevee, enviando a la pequeña bola de pelos a los pies de Mikey.

Ash podía oír a los hermanos tener un respingo como el que tendría alguien al ver a una persona cercana a punto de perder un encuentro, pero Eevee volvió a levantarse a pesar de sus preocupaciones. Viéndolos fijamente, le echó una mirada desafiante a Vivillon mientras Mikey comenzaba a murmurar para sí mismo. Ash creyó escuchar que mencionaba Ataque Rápido, Encanto y Rapidez antes que los ojos de Mikey se iluminaran.

\- ¡Usa Alivio! – ordenó Mikey mientras Eevee hacía un esfuerzo por sentir, para luego brillar de blanco.

 **\- ALIVIO, UN MOVIMIENTO QUE RESTAURA LA CONDICIÓN DE UN POKÉMON SI SUFRE DE PARÁLISIS, VENENO, QUEMADURAS Y OTRAS AFLICCIONES SIMILARES. UN EEVEE JOVEN GENERALMENTE NO CONOCE ESTE MOVIMIENTO.** – observó el Pokédex mientras Eevee se erguía con orgullo.

\- Hey, Mikey. – dijo Ash mientras el pequeño lo miraba. – Tú y Eevee han estado practicando un poco antes de esto, ¿verdad?

Mikey sonrió tímidamente.

\- Bueno… sí lo dejamos cuidar de nuestros compañeros mientras íbamos a arreglar unos papeles con el gobierno. – mencionó Pyro hacia un lado.

\- Creo que hizo algo más que solo "ver lo geniales que son los Eevees". – continuó Sparky por su hermano mientras la mujer sonreía en su dirección.

\- ¡Rapidez! – ordenó Mikey mientras Eevee saltaba en el aire, listo para agitar la cola para lanzar las estrellas veloces.

\- ¡Amárralo con Disparo de Seda! – contraatacó Ash, y Vivillon escupió un chorro de hilo. El hilo se enredó en la pata izquierda de Eevee, jalándolo al suelo antes de que el ataque pudiera completarse. Mikey tuvo un respingo, pero rápidamente dio una orden para contraatacar.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – Eevee brilló de blanco mientras preparaba una vez más el veloz ataque.

\- ¡Rueda con el golpe, Vivillon, luego usa Embestida! – Eevee saltó, acertando un golpe sólido que mandó a Vivillon dando vueltas.

Sin embargo, Vivillon se recuperó, y embistió a Eevee desde atrás. Eevee salió volando mientras el pánico se apoderaba de los ojos de Mikey, antes de irradiar algo más. Pudo oír que la mujer daba una sonrisa de aprobación ante la mirada en los ojos de Mikey, y Ash podía ver por qué. Era la chispa de la inspiración.

\- ¡Usa Rapidez! – ordenó Mikey mientras el cuerpo de Eevee temblaba visiblemente ante la orden. Todavía volando hacia el suelo por el impacto, Eevee se dio la vuelta y formó las estrellas alrededor de su cola.

Las estrellas salieron volando, incluso mientras Eevee golpeaba el suelo. Volaron directo hacia Vivillon, explotando. Eevee se esforzó por incorporarse, mientras Vivillon caía al suelo.

\- ¡Vivillon! – gritó Ash. Pero Vivillon no volvió a levantarse.

La multitud se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de explotar en vítores. La cara de Mikey se quedó confusa, antes que sus labios se curvaran en una gran sonrisa con los ojos muy abiertos, con Eevee imitando su gesto. Podía ver que los hermanos de Mikey lo miraban en shock, y por la esquina del ojo vio que la mujer asentía con aprobación. Ash sonrió mientras retornaba a Vivillon.

\- Lo hiciste bien. – dijo mientras levantaba la Pokébola que guardaba al bicho kalosiano.

Momentos después, los tres hermanos mayores corrieron juntos y atraparon a Mikey en un abrazo masivo. Entretanto, Flareon se le vino encima a Eevee para frotarse con él en señal de victoria, a lo cual después se les unieron unos parcialmente recuperados Jolteon y Vaporeon.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

\- Vinimos por la comida, y nos quedamos para inspirar algo de confianza y ayudar a reconciliar parcialmente a una familia dividida. – resumió Misty toda la tarde mientras se aproximaban a la salida del 3-14 de Pueblo Piedra, con el sol poniéndose en el cielo mientras se acercaba la noche.

\- Como se lo dije antes a Anabel, esa es una de las partes de un viaje. Nunca sabes lo que va a pasar. – le dijo Ash con una sonrisa que Misty le devolvió igual.

\- Sí, eso puedo verlo. Jamás podría haberme imaginado haberme visto envuelta en la mitad de las cosas que hemos hecho juntos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Iris antes de tensarse y darse la vuelta, haciendo que Ash imitara su movimiento.

 _\- Ella… –_ sonó Anabel con una advertencia segundos después, tensando la cara ante lo lento de su percepción. Ella y Misty también se dieron la vuelta.

Allí estaba la mujer, apoyada contra la motocicleta que probablemente fuese suya. Su Umbreon estaba sentado en el sidecar, y los anillos brillantes de su especie iluminaban más el encuentro que el sol poniente.

\- Saben, yo también vine por la comida. Pensé que solo sería sudar tinta para lidiar con toda la fanfarria de arrojarle piedras a todo en el momento en que puedes, así que me alegra ver que no fui la única que vino a animar un poco las cosas aquí. – les sonrió.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Iris, y la mujer sonrió de nuevo.

\- Por fin, alguien que lo pregunta. Creí que todos pensarían que solo era una mujer de por ahí… quizás por eso es que Lance lleva una capa. Me llamo Karen, del Alto Mando de Johto.

Ash se quedó viendo a la mujer sorprendido, un acto que Misty y Anabel también imitaron. ¡¿Una miembro del Alto Mando?! Un momento, ¿Johto también tenía su Alto Mando? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Lo mismo que quiere ser el padre de Janine? – inquirió Iris, sin sonar sorprendida al respecto. Ash no estaba seguro de si era falta de sorpresa, o que Iris simplemente no tenía idea de lo que era un miembro del Alto Mando. Cualquier opción parecía probable.

\- Pues ya metió el papeleo para intentarlo. – notó Karen. – Y sí, es lo mismo que él quiere ser. Si trabajará en el Alto Mando de Johto o el de Kanto, esa es la pregunta en este momento. Estamos tan cerca que es más fácil compartir un solo Campeón y jugar a sillas musicales con quién quiere estar en qué posición en determinado momento. Bruno ya ha hecho el baile al menos tres veces, y no podría decirles donde preferiría estar ese ninja. Pero dudo que quieran saber de lo divertido que es hacer el papeleo…

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incómodo.

\- Les daría un discurso acerca de Pokémon fuertes y Pokémon débiles, pero ustedes no parece que realmente necesiten aprenderlo. Normalmente esta sería la parte en la cual un miembro del Alto Mando le da a un joven entrenador con aspiraciones algún consejo o algo útil, pero debo admitir que no se me ocurre nada. Hmm… ¿qué debe hacer una chica…? – murmuró Karen para sí misma.

\- Tenemos estas piedras que nos dio un sujeto llamado Scott… – empezó a decir Iris, pero Karen negó con la cabeza.

\- Le preguntan a la miembro del Alto Mando equivocada, yo no tengo ninguna Mega Piedra. – dijo Karen en tono de disculpa. – Y lo mismo para tu anillo. Qué extraño que tengas uno, usualmente los alolanos se guardan esas cosas para ellos como un Murkrow con las monedas. – agregó al ver el Anillo-Z de Ash manteniendo su expresión.

\- Um. – dijo Umbreon desde el sidecar, dándole a Karen un destello de inspiración.

\- Oh sí, eso podría servir. – Levantó la mano mientras Umbreon pateaba algo en su dirección. Lo atrapó con ambos manos antes de darle un toque y arrojarlo a las manos de Ash, que lo atrapó y supo lo que era al instante.

\- Es una Bola Lunar. – dijo Ash reconociendo la Pokébola gris y azul.

\- Eso es. Puedo ver que vas por muy buen camino, y con suerte tal vez esto te ayude. – explicó Karen dirigiéndose hacia su motocicleta y montándose en ella. – Estoy segura que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos. Buena suerte en Índigo.

Karen se despidió de ellos y arrancó su motocicleta, acelerando en la distancia, y haciendo que Iris se tapara la nariz por el olor del tubo de escape.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, y aquí estamos con otro capítulo de descanso tras una batalla de gimnasio. Si se preguntan por qué fue tan rápido y ligero, originalmente **Cross** iba a cubrir más de los episodios pre-Cinnabar, aunque solo iba a darle enfoque a unos pocos, pero al ir escribiendo la adaptación de los Hermanos Eevee, se fue alargando tanto decidió que lo mejor sería darles a ellos su propio capítulo, en vez de hacerlo parte de un capítulo masivo que también contendría a los Pokémon Fósiles, Jigglypuff y el Festival de la Princesa, entre otras cosas. De nuevo, a mi parecer estuvo bastante bien. Ver a Ash ganando un poco de reconocimiento entre otros entrenadores novatos lo hace quedar mejor en el canon, que la gente sepa de sus logros y eso inspire a otros, y la aparición sorpresa de Karen definitivamente tampoco hizo daño. A mí me hubiese gustado verla en el anime, personalmente.

El quinteto de fans con el que se encontró Ash, sí, todos son Bloodliners, y Midori es parte del enredado árbol genealógico. Por ahora no hay nada definitivo, pero si los escritores así lo deseamos, tarde o temprano seguirán el mismo camino de Belladonna y eventualmente Ash en la relación poliamorosa. Y por si alguien se llega a preguntar, Mikey no es hermano de Ash. De trivia adicional, otros Pokémon que tienen los otros hermanos Eevee, Pyro tiene a Ninetales, Sunflora y Clefable, y Sparky a Raichu, Honchkrow y Wigglytuff, pero no se pudieron mostrar.

Y con eso me despido del último capítulo del Resetverso (al menos de la historia principal) por este año. En el próximo tendremos más acción con los Tauros, una escenita con Ritchie, y si somos afortunados, Ash se conseguirá algo de ropa nueva. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, leonix644, Nahuel836, Kisame Hoshigaki, MBlacky, BRANDON369, Caballero de Huitzilopochtli, Jigsawpunisher, UltronFatalis** y **prietar.** Yo esperaba tener un último oneshot antes que terminara el año, pero ya creo que no se va a poder, así que ni modo, quedará para ser el primero de 2018. Pero igual yo todavía tengo un par de cosillas más que publicar antes que se vaya 2017. ¡Nos vemos!


	31. Cosas intermedias con otras personas

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 31:** Cosas intermedias con otras personas.

* * *

 _ **Algún tiempo después del capítulo anterior…**_

\- Saben, creo que ya lo decidí. – declaró Ash ante todos sus Pokémon reunidos de repente.

\- _¿Qué, que los hippies apestan sin importar nada? –_ dijo Charizard gruñendo con fastidio.

\- No. – aclaró Ash, feliz de haber salido de tener que lidiar con el hippie del Snorlax. Ash podría haber jurado que era un mejor sujeto la última vez, y que ese Snorlax no era el medio de ese hippie para extorsionar a la gente y sacarle su dinero. – Creo que ya deberíamos ver si somos capaces de usar más de cuatro movimientos.

Ante la explicación de Ash, todos los Pokémon presentes respondieron con ánimo. Específicamente Pikachu, Ambipom, Charizard, Servine, Pidgeot y Butterfree.

\- Ahora… ¿alguien aquí sabe cómo hacer eso? – les preguntó Ash a sus Pokémon, que hicieron una pausa en medio de sus gritos de ánimo. El claro se quedó en silencio por un momento, mientras intentaban enfocar sus cabezas en la muy seria pregunta.

\- ¡Geot! – dijo Pidgeot para romper el silencio. – _Ya fuimos capaces de hacerlo antes, así que creo que solo tenemos que recordarlo._

Servine y Ambipom miraron al ave con confusión.

\- Ser… _No, no lo hemos hecho antes. Yo al menos nunca tuve nada de eso. –_ le dijo Servine al ave por su parte gruñó pensativo.

\- _No, yo definitivamente sí recuerdo haberme sentido así en algún momento, pero luego dejé de hacerlo por alguna razón…_

\- Pi. _Igual yo, aunque no puedo recordar por qué olvidé cómo hacerlo. Electrobola y Tacleada de Voltios al mismo tiempo habría sido divertido. Tengo la sensación de que Snorlax todavía sabía cómo. Sé que cuando peleó contra Greta utilizó más de cinco movimientos…_

\- ¿Ot? _¿_ _Ash atrapó a un Snorlax?_

\- Free… _Achaquemos toda esta confusión a Cyrus. Obviamente todo esto es su culpa de algún modo…_

 **\- PARA APRENDER CINCO MOVIMIENTOS TIENEN QUE PRESIONAR SU PODER AL LÍMITE CON ENTRENAMIENTO, Y TRABAJAR EN UN MOVIMIENTO QUE NO SE SOLAPE CON LOS QUE YA POSEEN. POR EJEMPLO, SUGERIRÍA QUE NO HICIERAS QUE CHARIZARD TRATE DE APRENDER PUÑO FUEGO, O TAL VEZ PROVOQUES QUE SU NITROCARGA SE CONVIERTA EN ÉL.** – respondió el Pokédex a la pregunta por ellos, mientras Charizard se miraba las manos algo ansioso. Claramente el hecho de que aprender a golpear cosas y prenderlas en llamas con los puños iba a ser difícil era una píldora algo amarga de tragar.

Así, mientras Charizard sufría la triste verdad de su falta de Puños Fuego en el futuro cercano, comenzó el entrenamiento. Y una hora después estaba yendo… no se podría decir que super bien.

Pikachu se encontraba corriendo por un claro, a medias activando un Atactrueno para tratar de crear un ataque electrificado mientras corría sin utilizar Ataque Rápido. ¿El resultado? Ninguna Tacleada de Voltios, pero sí algunos parches de tierra quemados y un pequeño incendio en la hierba.

Charizard volaba por el aire, arrancando árboles del suelo y girando en el aire antes de arrojarlos al suelo. Cada vez Charizard miraba el árbol destrozado, sacudía la cabeza con decepción por sí mismo, y repetía el proceso. Excepto esa vez que fue a agarrar un árbol y el Pokédex emitió un pitido que parecía hijo bastardo de una alarma contra incendios y uñas en un pizarrón, ya que la especie que estaba por agarrar era una protegida.

La roca que Servine intentó romper con una teórica Cola de Hierro no sufrió daño alguno. Ella por su parte yacía en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor e indignación por su fracaso. Y no muy lejos de ahí, el intento de Butterfree por manifestar un Híperrayo terminó con un masivo arranque de tos.

Pidgeot estaba parada firme en el centro del claro, con el deseo instantáneo de crear un escudo protector corriendo por su mente, intentando recrear Protección a su alrededor. El resultado fue nada, excepto que se le cayó una pluma de la cola, arrancada por un olmo que Charizard arrojó al suelo desde el aire. Y en cuando a Ambipom…

\- **AMBIPOM HA OLVIDADO IMPRESIÓN. ¡AMBIPOM HA APRENDIDO GARRA DE SOMBRA! –** declaró el Pokédex mientras la mona se sujetaba sus dos colas envueltas en energía de sombra con algo de vergüenza.

\- Am... _Creí que ya lo había logrado… –_ admitió ante su fallo.

\- Tal vez… necesitemos más tiempo para esto. – admitió Ash mientras Charizard tiraba un abedul contra el suelo, volvía a sacudir su cabeza, y arrancaba un roble para salir despegando al aire otra vez.

\- Ser… _Y creo que también necesitaremos más árboles._

Y eso también… aunque ya empezaba a parecerse más a un Movimiento Sísmico propiamente dicho.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en un parque cerca de Ciudad Vermillion…**_

\- No puedo creerlo, Sparky. ¿Quién entra a un concurso de captura de bichos y no logra capturar nada?

\- Pika.

Sentado en una banca, el entrenador y su compañero se conmiseraban de su fracaso mutuo, medio mirando el combate que estaba en curso en el campo de batalla público que había cerca. Ninguno de los dos había visto a aquel Paras cuando encontraron al primer Beedrill: Sparky había quedado demasiado tiempo en la tierra de los sueños, y la campana sonó justo cuando encontraron otro Beedrill que no estaba cerca del enjambre. A raíz de eso, ahora estaban aquí, sin otro premio que una oportunidad de ver a uno de los ganadores del torneo de Fuchsia que hubo hacía poco derrotando a alguien con su Persian, lo que solo le serviría si se llegaban a topar con él en Índigo.

\- Y pensar que cuando conseguimos esa Medalla Trueno, los dos nos sentimos como que nada podría salir mal. – Ritchie suspiró mientras sentía algo vibrando en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Pi? – se preguntó Sparky mientras Ritchie sacaba su PokéNav del bolsillo y leía el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

 _ ***Hey pequeñín.**_

 _ **Escuché por boca de un viejo rival mío que te cayeron esporas. Debió ser duro, los hongos son de lo peor.**_ *****

Ritchie rodó los ojos ante eso, pero siguió leyendo.

 _ ***A veces la mala suerte te arruina, o eso dice ese viejo rival que insiste que me habría ganado aquella vez si no hubiera estornudado. (Y para que conste, el sujeto está muy, muy equivocado respecto a eso)**_

 _ **Aun así, dice que siente algo de pena por ti. Tiene un lugar en el siguiente pueblo desde donde estás. Se retiró para hacer competencias de Poké-Aros y trabajos de demolición por un tiempo, pero todavía tiene a sus Pokémon y hacen lo que hacen cuando no están peleando.**_ **  
** _ **Uno de ellos es un Tyranitar. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de ellos?**_ *****

Ritchie pausó al tratar de recordar, y pudo sentir que se le salían los ojos al recordar el aspecto de un Tyranitar. Sparky rechinó sus dientes de manera audible, también bastante al tanto de lo que era uno de esos.

 _ ***Bueno, resulta ser que tiene un huevo que un día podría llegar a ser un Tyranitar, y no quiere tener a otro de esos por allí. Dice que eres libre de llevártelo si lo quieres. Piensa en ello como un premio de consolación.**_

 _ **Además, ningún Raylight debería andarse por ahí sin tener algo capaz de demoler una casa. Aquí está la dirección.**_ _ *****_

Ritchie y Sparky se miraron uno al otro por un momento, antes de echarle un ojo a la dirección. Inmediatamente la marcaron en el PokéNav y emprendieron su camino hacia allá.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con nuestro intrépido héroe…**_

\- ¡Bellossom, usa Día Soleado!

El campo de batalla se vio cubierto por una brillante luz, cegando por un momento a Ash. Del otro lado se encontraban Elwood y Aideen, con quienes se habían encontrado de manera bastante casual, y se veían bastante emocionados. Querían una oportunidad de cobrarse la derrota que les infligieron él y Red la última vez, y él siempre estaba interesado en una buena batalla.

Después de todo era un buen entrenamiento. Además, con Misty en un lago cercano con su guante H.O.P.E chequeando personalmente a todos sus Pokémon, y con Iris habiéndose llevado a Anabel a recoger algo de fruta de los árboles en la cima de una colina cercana, en ese momento no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

\- ¡Rayo Solar! – gritaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo. Al oír la orden tanto la Bellossom de Aideen como el Venusaur de Elwood rápidamente empezaron a reunir luz en sus pétalos, antes de dispararla juntos en un rayo masivo.

\- ¡Servine, usa Tormenta de Hojas! – ordenó Ash. Su serpiente unovana saltó frente a Tauros y comenzó a formar el ataque de tipo Hierba. La Tormenta de Hojas voló en el camino de los dos Rayos Solares.

\- ¿En serio crees que puedes bloquear dos ataques con uno solo? – cuestionó Aideen. Ash simplemente le sonrió en respuesta.

\- Nop, pero sí creo que servirá de buena cobertura. ¡Tauros! – Dicho esto, Tauros saltó hacia un lado de los dos rayos, lanzándose a la carga con un ataque de Derribo.

El mismo Derribo, del mismo Tauros, el que le ayudó a ganar en las Islas Naranja y a derrotar a Anabel. Qué bien se sentía tenerlo de vuelta. Los Rayos Solares atravesaron la Tormenta de Hojas, pero Servine se hizo a un lado para evadirlos con la abertura que logró hacer con la Tormenta de Hojas. Entretanto, el Derribo de Tauros estaba a punto de arrollar por completo a Bellossom.

\- ¡Detenlo! – le gritó Elwood a su inicial, que obedeció y mandó un látigo directo hacia la cabeza de Tauros. Sin embargo, a diferencia de un Látigo Cepa, este brillaba de color rosa. ¿Látigo de Poder?

\- ¡Bloquea con As Aéreo! - contraatacó Ash mientras Snivy se lanzaba hacia el Látigo de Poder con su cola brillando en energía azul. Su tajo le dio por un ángulo, desviando el Látigo de Poder lejos de Tauros, que logró golpear exitosamente a Bellossom. La evolución por Piedra Solar cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se volvió a levantar.

\- … Ya puedo ver por qué ganaste. – comentó Elwood mientras Venusaur retraía el Látigo de Poder.

\- Pero eso no significa que nosotros no hayamos estado practicando. – agregó Aideen.

\- ¡Rayo Solar una vez más! – gritaron ambos gemelos y de nuevo volvieron a disparar una ráfaga de fuego rápido, esta vez mucho más de cerca.

Ash se dio cuenta que la misma estrategia no funcionaría dos veces. Al menos intentar esquivar. Tenía sus sospechas de que la otra parte sí lo haría.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Tauros, ataca cuando haya despejado, Servine usa Tormenta de Hojas!

Servine saltó sobre la cabeza de Tauros y la usó como trampolín para volar directo hacia el par de rayos combinados.

\- Espera, ¿qué ese no es el Pokémon que tiene la habilidad Contrario? – exclamó Aideen, aparentemente habiendo visto el video de las finales contra Paul.

\- Esto va a doler. – observó Elwood mientras la Tormenta de Hojas potenciada volaba directo hacia el camino de los rayos.

Los dos ataques se cancelaron uno al otro, mientras Tauros atravesaba el remanente de luz y hojas, cubierto de una luz espiral púrpura bordeada de rayos naranjas. Giga Impacto. Uno de los movimientos principales de su Tauros en ese momento, junto con Derribo, Fisura, y Doble Equipo. El ataque le dio a ambos Pokémon de tipo Hierba al mismo tiempo. Bellossom salió volando, pero Venusaur, con un gruñido bastante audible, hundió las patas en el suelo mientras soportaba el ataque.

Elwood gritó algo en medio del ataque que Ash no alcanzó a oír bien, pero asumió que tal vez sería alguna maldición. Mientras Bellossom se veía que había caído para el conteo en los brazos de Aideen tras despejarse todo, Venusaur todavía seguía de pie, con Tauros frente a él incapaz de moverse por el efecto del Giga Impacto.

\- ¡Ahora, Cabezazo! – Y resultó que Elwood no estaba maldiciendo, sino dando una orden. Era para el movimiento de Cabezazo.

 **\- CABEZAZO ES UN ATAQUE QUE PRIMERO INCREMENTA LA DEFENSA ANTES DE ATACAR.** – observó el Pokédex mientras Venusaur comenzaba a brillar, antes de estampar su cabeza directo contra Tauros. El toro salvaje salió despedido hacia atrás por el golpe.

\- ¡Ahora vamos a emparejar las cosas! ¡Bomba de Desechos! – gritó Elwood mientras el interior de la flor de Venusaur comenzaba a brillar de un púrpura tóxico. Tauros todavía seguía inmóvil, definitivamente necesitaba más práctica con usuarios no voladores de Giga Impacto. Pero por el momento…

\- ¡Servine! – Su llamado fue respondido por otra veloz mancha verde de tipo Hierba, que se lanzó hacia Venusaur.

\- ¡Saur! – gritó Venusaur cuando estuvo a punto de disparar, solo para que Servine atravesara el ataque esquivándolo. Con su cola brillando de verde, potenciada por la fuerza de una Hoja Afilada. Venusaur de inmediato colapsó tras el impacto.

\- No. – dijo quedamente Elwood, pero los gemelos aceptaron su derrota.

\- ¡Gran trabajo! – les dijo Ash a sus Pokémon, al igual que Pikachu, mientras Tauros simplemente mugía de satisfacción. Servine simplemente asintió. El entrenador se aproximó a ellos mientras retornaban a sus Pokémon intentando consolarlos por haberlo hecho bien, y les ofreció la mano.

\- No nos habrías vencido si no hubieras ganado ese torneo. – Aideen aceptó su mano haciendo un comentario juguetón para picarlo. No era uno del tipo serio como los de Georgia por "haber perdido contra un Pokémon que no es de tipo Dragón", sino simplemente amigable y juguetón.

\- No lo sé, después de todo tengo un Charizard, un Goodra, y un...

\- ¿Un qué? – cuestionó Elwood mientras Aideen retraía la mano, gimiendo un poco antes de mostrársela a Ash.

\- Auch. ¿Qué, estuviste jugando en arena antes de esto? – se quejó.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Ash mientras se veía la mano. En efecto, en ella había pequeños cristales, del tipo que se verían al meter la mano en la arena. Sin embargo, no era del color de la arena normal, sino verde.

\- Hermana, pero la arena no es verde. – le dijo Elwood.

\- Pues será arena verde, porque se siente como arena regular. – replicó ella.

\- Lo siento… honestamente no sé de dónde salió eso. Aunque aquí entre nosotros, algo similar ya me pasó antes. – Los gemelos lo miraron con extrañeza antes de que continuara. – Justo después que pelee contra Lilo, tenía la mano cubierta de arena. Pero era más marrón oscuro, del color de la tierra más que de la arena normal.

\- Interesante. – dijo Elwood, antes de volver su atención hacia el Anillo-Z. – Y en ambas ocasiones, también hubo un Anillo-Z involucrado.

\- Un anillo capaz de hacer arena… sí, muy interesante. Un hombre de misterio oculto tras la fachada de un chico tonto y adorable. – dijo Aideen divertida. – Aun así, la próxima vez verifica que no tengas arena en las manos cuando vayas a darles apretones de mano o abrazos a la gente, ¿quieres? ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido Serena y le das un abrazo con esa mano toda arenosa? – le dijo con completa seriedad.

\- Bueno, de haber sido Serena, estoy bastante seguro que ella no se hubiera molestado tanto, y tal vez estaría más sorprendida y le dolería un poco más. – dijo Elwood sarcásticamente, antes de levantar una ceja con curiosidad. – Oye, ¿has estado ejercitándote? – le preguntó de repente a Ash, y Aideen lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

\- La verdad te ves más musculoso… siempre lo has sido más que él, pero hoy lo estás más… – le dijo a expensas de su hermano, haciendo que Ash sonriera.

\- Es una larga historia, pero también he estado yo. Es algo nuevo.

\- En algún lugar de Kalos, Serena sonríe y no sabe por qué. – sonrió Aideen.

…

Entretanto en Kalos, a pesar del cliché de que debería estar sonriendo, Serena no estaba para nada sonriente. Después de todo, nadie sonreía en una larga fila de espera en la farmacia.

* * *

 _ **De regreso en Kanto, algún tiempo después…**_

\- Gracias de nuevo por el consejo, Profesor. – concluyó Ash su llamada con el Profesor Oak. Enfrente de él, los cinco Pokémon que tenía en mano esperaban pacientemente mientras Ash les daba una sonrisa de confianza. – De acuerdo, ahora que Iris ya terminó de hacerme trepar árboles, volvamos a lo de tener cinco movimientos de nuevo.

Ash trató de no mirar detrás, donde se encontraba en la distancia el árbol que ella le había obligado a trepar. Le gustaba trepar árboles, sí, pero uno que medía casi cincuenta metros de alto ya era mucho hasta para él. La vista desde la copa era increíble, pero el viaje no hacía que valiera la pena.

Los cinco Pokémon, los mismos de su intento anterior a excepción de Charizard (que ya más o menos lo había descifrado y se encontraba de vuelta con el Profesor practicándolo en sujetos más grandes, y según el Profesor, el Golem de Gary le había dado su consentimiento primero) asintieron mientras Ash sacaba su sexta Pokébola que había traído consigo hoy, liberando al Pokémon de adentro para la próxima lección.

\- Ahora que ya sé que es mejor no tratar de trabajar con ustedes con movimientos al azar solo porque queramos intentarlo, tal vez pueda darles mejor consejo. Y en caso de no ser suficiente conmigo, traje a un experto el día de hoy.

Ante el halago de Ash, Krabby se inclinó, antes de levantar sus tenazas al aire. De cada una salió disparado un chorro de burbujas, Rayo Burbuja. Luego, levantó ambas tenazas al frente mientras brillaban con una capa metálica, Garra de Metal. Después, golpeó el suelo con ambas, mandándose a sí mismo al aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo con sus patas brillando, Aplastón. Con el aterrizaje, Krabby apuntó cada tenaza abierta al frente, disparando bolas marrones de cada una de ellas, Disparo de Lodo. Y finalmente, cada una de sus tenazas brillaron de azul con un aura como de agua a su alrededor, Martillazo.

Ante su último despliegue, Krabby volvió a inclinarse, haciendo que Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot y Ambipom vitorearan al Pokémon cangrejo de río. Servine simplemente rodó los ojos ante el despliegue, pero no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y así transcurrió otra hora de entrenamiento, con el esfuerzo de todos supervisado por dos instructores y los ocasionales comentarios de un Pokédex con la meta de romper el límite de los cuatro movimientos.

\- ¡Goooot! – gritó Pidgeot como siempre lo hacía al atacar, mientras dos orbes de luz azul se formaban bajo sus alas, comenzando a agitarlas intensamente.

El aire azul voló por todo el bosque frente a ella, sacudiendo muchas de las hojas de los árboles, rompiendo ramas, y mandando una parvada de Spearows a volar en la dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Increíble, Pidgeot! ¡Eso parecía un Tajo Aéreo! – le dijo Ash al Pokémon Volador con asombro, quien asintió estando de acuerdo.

- **SÍ, EN EFECTO LO FUE. SIN EMBARGO, MI ESCANEO INDICA QUE EVOLUCIONÓ DE RÁFAGA. SU ARSENAL DE MOVIMIENTOS AÚN SIGUE SOLO EN CUATRO.** – declaró el Pokédex desde un tocón. Pidgeot bajó la cabeza de vergüenza.

\- Sigue siendo un buen trabajo. – le aseguró Ash.

\- Geot. _Pero no el trabajo que quería…_

\- Otra vez en eso, ¿eh?

La atención de Ash se vio alejada de la lamentación de Pidgeot al oír la voz de Misty llamándolo. Ella, junto con Iris y Anabel, ya habían llegado. Anabel estaba jadeando de cansancio y sudorosa por todo el cuerpo, a comparación de Iris que apenas si tenía algo de sudor encima. De haber tenido que adivinar, Iris probablemente habría puesto a Anabel a correr. Misty por su parte parecía solo haberse puesto a corretear sin rumbo sin desviarse mucho del camino a todo galope, por decirlo así.

\- Sí, creí que sería buena idea intentarlo. El camino será largo antes de que lleguemos a Cinnabar, y me gustaría estar listo para entonces. – explicó Ash.

\- Cinnabar es un gimnasio tipo Fuego. – dijo Misty. – ¿No tendría más sentido estar trabajando con Squirtle o ese Rocky Roll…?

\- Roggenrola. – pronunció Iris por ella.

\- _Probablemente… el líder de ese gimnasio… sepa contrarrestarlos… mejor tener… otras opciones… –_ Anabel sonaba cansada incluso en sus pensamientos.

\- Ash estuvo trabajando con ellos ayer. – dijo Iris. – No puedes entrenar sin descanso. Hay una razón por la que no les pongo a que hagan demasiado a la vez, y nunca por demasiado tiempo.

Misty se sonrojó de vergüenza por olvidarse de esas cosas, aunque Ash podría haber jurado que palideció ligeramente de terror por un momento. Como si hubiese algo de "espera, ¿esta es su idea de ser suave con nosotros?" o algo por el estilo, según sospechaba Ash. Tuvo que admitir que era algo escalofriante para ser honesto. No estaba planeando hacerles el equivalente de arar un campo llevando un peso de cincuenta kilos en la espalda, ¿verdad?

\- **SABEN, DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME HE TOPADO CON CIERTO DILEMA.** – habló el Pokédex mientras Anabel telekinéticamente sacaba de su mochila una botella de agua y empezaba a bajársela.

\- ¿Cierto qué? – preguntó Iris con confusión.

\- Creo que esa es su manera de decir "tengo una pregunta" sonando más inteligente. – sugirió Misty. De hecho sonaba a que tenía sentido.

 **\- EN GENERAL SE ACEPTA QUE LOS POKÉMON BAJO LA DIRECCIÓN Y CUIDADO DE HUMANOS SON MÁS CAPACES DE SUPERAR EL LÍMITE DE CUATRO MOVIMIENTOS QUE LOS POKÉMON SALVAJES. FUERA DE LOS POKÉMON LEGENDARIOS, MUY RARA VEZ SE PODRÁ VER UN POKÉMON COMO ESTE SIN INFLUENCIA HUMANA.**

\- Mi abuelo dijo algo sobre eso una vez. – dijo Iris, estando de acuerdo con la declaración del Pokédex.

 **\- …HARÉ DE CUENTA QUE ENTIENDO EL CONTEXTO DE ESA DECLARACIÓN. INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DEL CONTEXTO, LO QUE ABRE MI CURIOSIDAD ES… ¿QUÉ HAY SOBRE AQUELLOS QUE SON UN PUNTO MEDIO ENTRE AMBOS?**

Ash intercambió miradas curiosas con Misty, Anabel e Iris, esperando una respuesta. Lo único que recibió fue más miradas confusas de parte de las tres.

\- Buena pregunta. – fue todo lo que Iris tenía que decir al respecto.

...

\- Ser…. – Servine notó a dónde iba la conversación y eso la hizo sentirse algo molesta. – _Grandioso, ahora nos va a faltar un instructor mientras intenta averiguar eso._

Se tuvo que hacer a un lado para abrirle paso a Pikachu, cuyos continuos intentos de intentar electrificarse a sí mismo mientras atacaba lo llevaron a tropezarse sobre sus patas delanteras y arrancar varios trozos de hierba. Maldita máquina habladora.

…

La buena idea que siguió después no fue como resultado de que el Pokédex hiciera de nuevo una sugerencia. De hecho se le había ocurrido a él: tratar de redoblar el esfuerzo cuando fuera posible. Después de todo, si uno de ellos tenía un buen avance, podría ayudar al otro. Y además, Lucario podía hacer muchas otras cosas además de dar golpes.

\- _Ahora si… si tuviera que adivinar, Fuerza Psíquica es básicamente una versión más fuerte de Confu… –_ Anabel todavía estaba exhausta, y tembló un poco antes de dejarse caer del cansancio.

No ayudaba que estaba tratando de explicarle sobre cómo mover cosas con la mente, lo cual Ash tenía que admitir sonaba bastante genial. Incluso si no fuese de la mejor ayuda posible, Confusión probablemente sería reemplazada por Fuerza Psíquica, y ese no era realmente el punto de las lecciones.

 _\- ¿Sabes qué? Me siento demasiado sudada para concentrarme… –_ declaró Anabel. Ash estuvo a punto de decirle que podría volver después de que recuperara el aliento.

Lo que no se esperaba era que la blusa de Anabel brillara de azul y que se le aflojaran los botones. Dicha blusa se salió por sí sola de su cuerpo, con todo el blanco húmedo por el sudor. Ahora solo con un sostén púrpura cubriéndole el pecho, Anabel empezó a respirar de manera más relajada.

\- _Mucho mejor… –_ Sus ojos se desviaron hacia él, notando que se había puesto rojo en toda la cara. Un tinte del mismo color apareció en su propio rostro, pero no tanto. – _¿Qué? Le viste mucho más a Iris. –_ le dijo ella simplemente.

\- Sí bueno, es que… todavía es… bueno, mucho. – tartamudeó él tratando de no mirar demasiado, aunque le gustó lo que vio. Una figura más tradicionalmente femenina que la de Iris, pero menos curvilínea que la de Misty. Su piel era pálida, pero en el buen sentido, no en el sentido de "déjenme salir de esta cueva".

Como fuera, todavía seguía respirando con algo de dificultad, enfocada en sus pensamientos. Deshacerse de la blusa sudada no era lo único que necesitaba. Necesitaba algo más, algo como Chansey. Algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, y que la re-energizara después de tanto correr y entrenar tan duro como lo había hecho.

Pero antes de poder empezar a pensar en cómo ayudarle con eso, de pronto sintió una oleada de energía cálida cubriéndole las manos. Ash se miró las palmas, que ahora estaban brillando de verde e irradiando ondas de energía.

¿Se estaría volviendo radiactivo? Eso no podía ser algo bueno. Sin embargo, cualquier preocupación de que su habilidad no fuese detectada por un contador Geiger se disipó al oír que la respiración de Anabel se tornaba más ligera y relajada.

 _\- Eso… eso se siente bien. Muy agradable… –_ dijo ella en un tono relajado, mientras Ash seguía mirando sus manos sorprendido.

\- Hey Anabel, ¿hay algún movimiento capaz de curar que no sea Huevo Curativo? – Tuvo dificultades para recordar, pero por suerte ella tenía la respuesta.

 _\- Está Pulso Curativo. De hecho es un Movimiento de tipo Psíquico… ¿cómo es que lo estás haciendo?_

\- Yo… honestamente no tengo idea. – le dijo Ash mientras la energía curativa seguía irradiando de sus manos.

 _\- Bueno, como sea que lo hayas hecho, de verdad me está haciendo sentir mejor. Acércate más. –_ le pidió. Él lo hizo, solo un poco. Ella continuó pidiéndoselo varias veces más hasta que estuvo prácticamente al lado de ella. – _Intenta hacerlo directamente. –_ le dijo.

Nervioso, lentamente movió sus manos hacia el frente, cerca de sus hombros desnudos. Suavemente presionó sus manos contra ellos, mientras Anabel comenzaba a irradiar una sensación de calma. Estaba seguro que su mamá llamaría a esto una buena vibra, fuera lo que fuera eso. La respiración de Anabel volvió a la normalidad en este punto, y sus manos seguían brillando mientras descansaban sobre los hombros de ella.

 _\- Sabes, de cierto modo puedo sentir cómo fluye la energía con esto. Sigue así, y creo que lo descubriré yo misma. –_ le dijo ella mientras las manos sanadoras continuaban haciendo su trabajo en ella.

Ash siguió mirando hacia el frente, tratando de no mirar abajo. Quizás solo podía ver las puntas superiores del pelo de ella, pero mirar a Anabel a los ojos le daría vista de primera fila de sus… solo entonces fue que se dio cuenta de los beneficios de que la cara de Iris estuviese prácticamente al mismo nivel de sus ojos, incluso mientras se duchaban.

 _\- No puedo creer que sigo terminando así de agotada por entrenar con Iris. Ninguno de ustedes termina tan mal. –_ musitó quedamente tras un rato de recibir la curación.

\- Bueno, no es que yo exactamente me ponga a holgazanear cuando ella me obliga a escalar árboles gigantes o a correr enfrente de uno de mis Tauros, incluso teniendo a Chansey en espera para ayudarme a volver a caminar después. – le dijo Ash amablemente. – Además, todos llevamos mucho más tiempo haciendo esto. Iris y Misty llevan mucho más tiempo viajando que tú y yo, y yo solía hacer deportes en la escuela.

 _\- Digo, ya antes te dije que me gusta la sensación de estar volviéndome más fuerte, sentirme en mejor forma… pero tener que jugar más duro para alcanzarlos es tan… –_ Se detuvo de completar la oración mientras Ash trataba de enviarle los pensamientos más agradables que podía en su dirección. Pareció recibirlos en cualquier caso, pues inclinó su cabeza para mirar en su dirección cuando él empezó a hablarle.

\- Quizás no seas la más fuerte físicamente, ¿pero quién puede ayudarme a prepararme para las batallas? Iris y sus Pokémon tal vez sean fuertes, pero tú tienes una buena mente para las estrategias de batalla. Si tú no estuvieras aquí, ¿cómo me prepararía para enfrentar a gente cuyas estrategias son algo más que "atacar, atacar y atacar"?

 _\- Eso no te ayudó mucho con Janine. Ella estaba varios pasos por delante de nosotros. –_ dijo Anabel algo deprimida.

\- Bueno, si no fuera por tus ideas, podría haber estado muchos pasos más por delante de mí. – le dijo Ash con confianza. Además era cierto. – Anabel, tú podrías ser fácilmente una entrenadora si quisieras. Podrías ganar cualquier medalla que quisieras, y podrías darme muy buenas peleas cuando nos encontráramos.

Podía decirle eso con mucha confianza, después de todo tenía un brillante Símbolo de Habilidad como prueba de eso. O al menos, lo tuvo antes de lo de Cyrus.

 _\- Dices eso con tanta confianza. –_ musitó Anabel.

Otra vez Ash se alegró que ella no tratara de meterse en el centro de su mente. Lo que había en ese lugar sería demasiado confuso después de todo, y más y más… irrelevante. Con todo y que muchas cosas seguían siendo similares. Los hermanos Eevee eran más complicados, Iris ya no lo llamaba "niño", el Equipo Rocket ya no lo llamaba "bobo", y tenía todos esos hermanos regados seguramente por todo el mundo.

\- Porque sé que es verdad. Lo único que sé es que un día, Misty decidirá que podrá ser tan buena líder de gimnasio como lo fue su abuela, y reclamar el Gimnasio Cerulean como suyo. Quizás no sea su sueño principal, pero es algo que a ella no le molestaría hacer y creo que es algo que la haría muy feliz algún día. Y cuando eso ocurra, realmente quiero ganarme una verdadera Medalla Cascada. Pero si quiero lograrlo, necesitaré de muy buena práctica para cuando llegue ese día, y ya conozco a esa persona. – le dijo con toda sinceridad, haciendo que Anabel le diera una gran sonrisa.

\- _Eso suena bien. –_ dijo ella mientras sus propias manos comenzaban a iluminarse con el brillo de Pulso Curativo.

Claramente cuando no podías explicar cómo hacías algo, dejar que la otra persona pudiese sentir cómo era ayudaba a que pudiera descubrirlo por sí misma. Anabel se miró su propia mano asombrada, antes de tocarse el estómago con ella. La dejó allí por un segundo con curiosidad antes de removerla, antes de voltearse hacia Ash y colocarla sobre su pecho. En el momento en que lo hizo, una sensación de calidez destilada se esparció por todo su ser.

 _\- Interesante, no funciona en nosotros mismos, solo en otros. –_ observóAnabel mientras la curación mutua continuaba.

\- Qué bien entonces. Así si los dos nos lastimamos estando juntos estaremos bien, incluso sin Chansey. – le dijo Ash a Anabel que asintió estando de acuerdo. – ¿Y qué opinas, Anabel? ¿Alguna vez has querido hacer la prueba en la Liga Pokémon? No sería muy difícil teletransportarte para conseguir las medallas que necesitas, y me encantaría otra rival. No hay razón para que solo yo compita por medallas entre nosotros. – declaró Ash, pero Anabel negó con la cabeza.

 _\- No soy buena pretendiendo que no soy telépata para poder hacer eso. Podría hacer lenguaje de señas, pero seguro que me descubrirían y prefiero no causarles problemas a ustedes. Además, no estoy segura de que me vaya tan bien en una liga. Todas esas posibilidades con los Pokémon, dirigidas a un solo punto… preferiría hacer algo donde todos vayan lo más lejos que pueden sin detener a otros de continuar. Algo en lo que puedan ascender sin tener que esperar un año entero para volver a intentarlo, y todo por un error o una mala decisión._

\- ¿Algo como que cada victoria te pone más y más arriba hasta que ya no puedas más, como una torre en la que vas ascendiendo? – Ash intentaba entender lo que decía Anabel, y ella asintió.

 _\- Sí, algo como eso. Una Torre de Batalla cuyas únicas reglas sean llegar tan alto como puedas… creo que eso suena divertido._

Probablemente lo sería.

…

Al fondo podía oír a Pikachu maldecir por haber incendiado la hierba de nuevo, con Psyduck teniendo que apagar el fuego gruñendo algo sobre que ya era la tercera vez. Pero eso no era lo que tenía enfocada su atención en este momento.

Lo que tenía su atención… era su mano, que temblaba con la sensación que alguien tendría por golpear un árbol. Aunque la fuente de dicho temblor era más por intentar un golpe de karate que uno normal. Ash ya tenía un historial mayor de chocar accidentalmente contra los árboles que de tratar de partirlos en dos como en una película de acción, así que eso era con lo que compararía el dolor que tenía en ese momento.

Iris, que estaba de pie junto a él mientras se frotaba la mano adolorida, frunció el cejo mientras alzaba la suya, que brilló de verde. Luego atravesó con ella el árbol, dejando un corte tan profundo y limpio que le daría envidia a cualquier leñador.

\- Tengo que decirlo… esto es extraño. Deberías ser capaz de hacerlo. La máquina dice muchas cosas, pero normalmente no se equivoca en ellas. – Ella cogió su mano derecha entre las suyas, mientras la veía de cerca.

La sensación de Iris sujetando su mano era… interesante, Ash tuvo que admitirlo. Él no tenía un catálogo de "cómo se sienten las manos de mis amigos" en su mente, y el único que probablemente lo recordaría en detalle sería Brock, para quien únicamente aplicaría en el género femenino. Brock probablemente se soltaría en un elocuente discurso sobre cómo la mano de una Enfermera Joy en Kanto se sentía diferente a la de una que vivía en Sinnoh, pero si le preguntaran cómo sería la mano de Crasher Wake comparada con la de Roark no tendría nada que decir al respecto.

Las manos de Iris se sentían un poco desgastadas, llenas de callos por incontables cosas pequeñas que habría pasado en su vida, y hechas para tener un mejor agarre en lo salvaje sin resbalar.

\- Estabas haciéndolo de la manera correcta. – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Sé cómo golpear cosas. – dijo Ash simplemente.

\- Ya dije esto antes sobre Goomy hace tiempo: los Pokémon Dragones, y sus movimientos, son muy poderosos, pero requieren mucho esfuerzo, y voluntad, para poder lograrlo. La voluntad no es lo que te está dando problemas aquí. – musitó mientras Ash empezaba a sentir algo de pánico.

Si era el poder, ¿significaría eso que lo sometería a más entrenamientos locos? ¿A entrenar todavía más duro? ¿Acaso lo iba a poner a luchar frente a frente contra sus Tauros?

\- No estoy segura de lo que podemos hacer al respecto ahora. Quizás resulte mejor si tienes mayor práctica con tus habilidades. Creo que dijiste antes que nunca utilizaste las tuyas hasta que abandonaste tu hogar, así que tal vez el tiempo te dé el poder que necesitas. – teorizó Iris mientras Ash sentía que su pánico se le iba.

Tiempo, con eso podía lidiar. ¡Pero nada de luchas de Tauros!

\- Habías dicho algo sobre que te fuiste de tu casa para ser un Maestro Pokémon, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Iris de repente.

Detrás de ellos, Pikachu seguía corriendo, con Emolga aferrándose a su espalda usando Descarga mientras lo hacía. Cómo ayudaría eso a recrear Tacleada de Voltios, Ash no tenía idea, pero eso no importaba.

\- Creo que sí lo dije en algún momento. – asintió Ash.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando por fin seas uno? – le preguntó con un poco de disimulo en su tono, algo inusual para ella.

\- Eso lo descubriré cuando sea uno. – le dijo Ash. Al ver la mirada confusa de Iris, él continuó. – Ser un Maestro Pokémon no es algo que sea sólido. A nadie le dan un diploma que dice "Eres un Maestro Pokémon, puedes abordar aviones temprano y consigues descuentos en restaurantes muy selectos". Honestamente, de lo que me han dicho, solo eres un Maestro Pokémon cuando la gente no solo te llama uno, sino cuando tú lo crees.

\- Entonces… ¿no es nada? – resumió Iris de lo que entendió mientras Ash se encogía de hombros.

\- No es nada, pero a la vez sí es algo. Al menos así creo que lo diría el Profesor Oak. No tengo idea de cómo llamarlo, porque darle una definición o un nombre a las cosas es como sonar pretencioso.

\- ¿Cómo puede algo no ser nada y ser algo al mismo tiempo? – cuestionó Iris.

\- Estoy seguro que la ciencia tiene una razón. – bromeó Ash mientras Iris lo veía con una expresión reflexiva. Extrañamente, la misma que le dio a sus músculos debajo de aquella cascada.

\- Entonces lo que quieres hacer en tu futuro es ser flexible. Muy flexible.

\- Eso… creo… – Ash no estaba seguro de a dónde querría llegar con eso. Y por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Iris comenzaba a preocuparlo, como si le diera la impresión de que querría ver si era capaz de estirarse hasta tocarse las puntas de los pies. ¿Podría hacer eso?

…

Sí podía, ya lo había verificado. Pero ignorando dicha hazaña, él y Misty se encontraban tratando de hacer algo totalmente diferente. La creación de un Hidropulso.

\- ¡Hrrahhhh! – Y no les estaba yendo bien, a ninguno de los dos.

Ash dejó la postura que estaba intentando, ya que parecía más como si intentara hacer un Hadoken que un Hidropulso, mientras Misty miraba sus manos con frustración.

\- ¿Por qué no está funcionando? – gruñó ella de nuevo, tratando de concentrarse en formar ese movimiento que ambos deberían ser capaces de usar. Pero nada pasaba, Misty empujaba sus manos al frente y las miraba con rabia, pero la rabia no era suficiente, no formaban ninguna esfera de agua.

A Ash tampoco le iba mejor, pues había seguido el consejo de Misty cuando se trataba de reunir agua, y aun así sus manos no se sentían húmedas por el esfuerzo. Ni siquiera estaban sudadas, eso estaba más reservado para su cabeza y axilas, y ninguno podía siquiera generar el Hidropulso sin verse raro en el intento.

El sonido de un traqueteo eléctrico detrás de los dos atrajo su atención brevemente hacia Pikachu, que estaba de pie orgulloso, con los brazos cruzados, mientras un aura eléctrica lo rodeaba con chispas que volaban a su alrededor. Emolga estaba de pie junto a él, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de admiración.

Era un buen movimiento, pero Ash no estaba seguro de que fuese Tacleada de Voltios. Se veía diferente, la electricidad a su alrededor era más salvaje y formaba picos a su alrededor, y el aura alrededor de Pikachu también se veía de distinto color. Tacleada de Voltios cubría a Pikachu de amarillo claro y negro, y este parecía más dorado y blanco.

 **\- PIKACHU HA LOGRADO EXITOSAMENTE APRENDER UN QUINTO MOVIMIENTO. PIKACHU HA APRENDIDO CARGA SALVAJE.** – declaró el Pokédex.

Pikachu adoptó una mirada de extrañeza en su rostro al saber que había aprendido el otro movimiento eléctrico con daño de retroceso. Sin embargo, la atención de Ash a la reacción de su compañero por haber aprendido el movimiento equivocado se desvió otra vez hacia Misty, que miraba sus manos con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Debería saber cómo hacer esto… puedo hacer remolinos y olas gigantes cuando quiera. ¿Cómo es que arrojar una esfera es diferente de eso?

Ash no estaba seguro de cómo podría ser eso más allá de la escala, pero tenía que pensar en algo y rápido para bajarle el enojo.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo fue que aprendiste esos movimientos? Tal vez eso te ayude. – sugirió Ash, mientras Misty volvía a mirarse las manos, empezando a recordar.

\- Bueno, necesitaba saberlos, así que lo descubrí yo misma.

\- ¿Tienes un poco más de contexto? – inquirió Ash mientras Misty fruncía el cejo.

\- Bueno, aprendí Cascada porque era eso, o estrellarme contra el fondo rocoso de una.

Ash la miró, literalmente cambiando su expresión a una de preocupación que le vino al escuchar eso.

\- Estoy bien, obviamente. – le aseguró Misty, y parte de ella se sintió feliz de ver su preocupación.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… más o menos así es como funciona para mí casi todo el tiempo. – dijo Ash. Ante la mirada confusa y preocupada de Misty, rápidamente le aclaró que no se refería a caerse por una cascada hacia una muerte dolorosa con las rocas. – Parece que aprendo mejor por accidente o porque necesito aprenderlos. Cuando me atacaron los Spearows, cuando estuve corriendo todo ese tiempo en la caminadora, cuando Anabel estaba muy cansada y necesitaba energía… quiero decir, puedo aprender a hacer movimientos sin eso, pero definitivamente esos me llegan más fácil.

\- Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que sería mucho más fácil si estuviéramos en una situación donde realmente lo necesitáramos? Creo que eso tiene sentido, pero no estoy segura de qué tanto me ayuda. – admitió Misty.

\- Seguro se nos ocurrirá algo. Tal vez Iris tenga alguna idea…

\- No. – lo cortó Misty antes de poder continuar por ese mismo tren de pensamiento. – Por mucho que preferiría no correr kilómetros colina arriba, el único daño que eso me hace es a las suelas de mis zapatos. ¿En serio quieres que ella nos haga que necesitemos arrojar agua? ¡Conociéndola, tal vez su idea sea prender cosas en llamas!

O tal vez pedirle a Charizard que prendiera cosas en llamas para el mismo propósito, pero eso… no era totalmente imposible. Probablemente sería mejor evitar algún incendio forestal, aunque fuese con buenas intenciones.

* * *

 _ **Club de Batalla de Celadon…**_

Gary mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro durante todo el tiempo que el cuarto estuvo iluminado con una luz azul. Dicha luz se desvaneció mientras el Don George asentía, poco después que la lengua masiva de Arcanine lamiera por toda la cara a Gary.

\- Bien, con eso bastará. Mi desafío patentado de cincuenta entrenadores, que antes estaba solo por Erika pero que ahora solo está aquí, está completado. Fuiste el primero en pasarlo entre todos los que lo han intentado, ¡y aquí está tu recompensa! – declaró el Don mientras varios hologramas aparecían alrededor de Gary con todos los otros Pokémon sin contar a su nuevo Arcanine, a los cuales había utilizado para lograrlo. Blastoise. Golem. Seadra. Fearow. Pidgeot. Alakazam. Tangrowth. Magneton. Qwilfish. Pinsir. Porygon. Doduo. Machoke. Venomoth. Y encima de todos ellos, había un gran letrero en fuente de negrita que decía "¡Felicidaciones!". Gary se quedó viendo la palabra por un momento antes de voltear a ver a Don George.

\- Lo deletreaste mal. Es "Felicitaciones". – enfatizó Gary mientras el Don George se sonrojaba.

\- Oh… vaya, eso es embarazoso. Hey… si prometes que no dirás nada, puedo enviarte a otra ciudad. Tengo un Abra, y mi hermano en Ciudad Gardenia también dirige un buen programa de entrenamiento.

Gary asintió mientras Arcanine ladraba estando de acuerdo. Después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente había llegado a una conclusión. Tenía que arreglar lo que estaba mal con él, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era practicar batallas. Pelear más a menudo, más duro, por más tiempo. Hacerlo con todos.

Si quería sentirse bien, ganar su octava medalla, tenía que presionarse a sí mismo y a su equipo mucho más y con más empeño que antes. Tenía que ser más astuto, pensar más rápido, moverse más rápido y soportar más el daño. ¡Esa octava medalla tenía que ganársela con todas las de la ley!

Tras una teletransportación rápida, Gary se encontró viendo una batalla en progreso, mientras su Don George saludaba a otro y los dos iniciaban el usual apretón de músculos que usaban para saludarse. Dicha batalla tenía cuatro Pokemon derrotados de un lado, y un quinto tratando de mantenerse, y cuatro Pokemon retornados en el otro y un quinto dominando. Dichos Pokémon retornados eran un Magikarp (había una piscina en el centro del campo de batalla), un Magnemite, un Lickitung, y un Shellder, con un pequeño Pokémon rojo respirando fuego contra el Pidgeotto del otro lado Pidgeotto.

 **\- MAGBY, UN POKÉMON BEBÉ QUE EVOLUCIONA EN MAGMAR. MAGBY CHORREA MAGMA DESDE SU INTERIOR CUANDO ESTÁ ENFERMO, LO QUE PUEDE CAUSAR SEVEROS DAÑOS A LAS CASAS. NO SON BUENAS MASCOTAS.** – le informó el Pokédex a Gary cuando el Pidgeotto fue noqueado.

El ganador sonrió mientras Gary sentía que se le erizaba la piel de rabia, particularmente al ver el número total de medallas que aparecían para ambos. Cinco contra una. Y en el momento en que el dueño de las cinco medallas salió, Gary lo interceptó.

\- Debes sentirte muy orgulloso, después de darle una paliza a un novato. Francamente me sorprende que el chico tenga un Pidgeotto, antes de eso habría visto un Pidgey. – le dijo Gary.

Paul rodó los ojos antes su respuesta antes de darle la suya propia, algo que sonaba como su abuelo explicándole algo a Ash en su período más idiota. En serio, a los nueve años Ash no era muy listo. Lo superó con el tiempo, pero igual…

\- Si quisiera noquear a ese niño solo por diversión, habría usado a Torterra. Verás, lo que estaba haciendo era entrenar a mis nuevos Pokemon que todavía necesitan pulir sus habilidades. Imagino que el Magikarp que estaba utilizando sería prueba de eso. Difícilmente sería un miembro de la Liga Botón B, eso es cosa más bien de Ketchum. Claro que tampoco he descuidado a Torterra.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco he estado holgazaneando, para que sepas. – declaró Gary mientras Paul veía a Arcanine.

\- … Qué desperdicio de una piedra evolutiva. – fue su comentario, haciendo que Arcanine gruñera.

\- ¡Este "desperdicio de una piedra evolutiva" me ganó mi Medalla Arcoíris! – declaró Gary, haciendo que a Paul le diera un tic en el ojo.

\- Bueno, pues qué bien por ti. Ahora tienes seis medallas y una medalla de "entraste al edificio". En cuanto a mí, planeo ir por esa misma medalla. Así será mucho más dulce.

\- Bueno, como alguien que sí tiene esa medalla, déjame mostrarte lo que necesitas para poder ganarla. ¡Aquí y ahora! – dijo Gary mientras Paul los veía a él y a Arcanine, que todavía seguía gruñendo.

\- Los dos ya pelearon hoy, igual que yo. Aunque podría vencerte, con eso podrías achacar tu derrota a estar cansado, y odiaría que te permitieras mentirte a ti mismo tan fácilmente. Mañana será mucho mejor.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Soy inteligente, tú solo eres un sabelotodo que lee libros. Trae tus seis mejores Pokémon a las nueve en punto mañana, aquí mismo. – Paul se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Gary y a Arcanine mirando su espalda con rabia.

\- ¡Eso solo me da más tiempo para planear cómo voy a vencerte, imbécil!

En verdad era perfecto. ¿Qué mejor manera de decirse a sí mismo:" Gary, por fin saliste de tu mala racha y cuando Índigo llegue podrás enfrentarte a Ash y Red" que trapeando el suelo con ese idiota con mala actitud?

\- Y bien Arcanine, ¿estás listo para patearle el trasero? – le preguntó Gary a su recién evolucionado Pokémon, y Arcanine respondió lamiéndole la cara.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Ash…**_

Ash arrojó la Bola Lunar al aire, atrapándola. Luego lo hizo otra vez, y la volvió a atrapar.

\- Entonces, si la usara en un Nidoran, ¿sería igual de efectivo aunque sea su forma evolucionada la que evoluciona con la Piedra Lunar? – le preguntó al dispositivo, que descansaba en un tocón cercano.

 **\- CORRECTO. ESA PIEDRA ES FUNCIONAL CON UN RANGO PEQUEÑO DE POKÉMON, INCLUYENDO A JIGGLYPUFF, CLEFAIRY Y MUNNA. EL APRICORN AMARILLO DEL QUE ESTÁ HECHA LA BOLA TIENE UNA NOTABLE CONEXIÓN CON LOS RAYOS-X PROVENIENTES DE LA LUNA, QUE NO DEBEN SER CONFUNDIDOS CON LOS RAYOS-X USADOS EN INSTALACIONES MÉDICAS, LO CUAL CREA EL EFECTO. A PESAR DE ESTO, HE LOGRADO YA LA DUPLICACIÓN DE LA BOLA, ASÍ QUE EN TEORÍA TENDRÁS LA HABILIDAD ILIMITADA DE CAPTURAR A UNO DE ESTOS POKÉMON PARA MI RECOLECCIÓN DE DATOS.**

Grandioso, pero Ash no estaba seguro de que eso fuese a suceder. Él no era de los que le arrojaban Pokébolas a cada Pokémon con el que se encontrara, y tampoco era que se topara con Pokémon de ese particular tipo tan a menudo como uno pensaría. Fuera de la Skitty de May, el único Pokémon con el que frecuentemente tenía que lidiar que usaba una Piedra Lunar era Jigglypuff, y ya se habían librado de las insidiosas canciones de Jigglypuff desde Hoenn…

\- ¡Jiggly!

Ese espantoso chillido hizo que Ash se fuera para atrás del horror, agitando los brazos salvajemente mientras el terror rosado y redondo saltaba sobre un tocón cercano, ya con su marcador en la mano.

\- No… no, no, no, ¡no, no, no! ¡NO!

¡¿De dónde había salido?! Ash rápidamente se tapó las orejas, cerró los ojos y trató de ahogar cualquier ruido que pudiera ocurrir con los ensordecedores gritos de su mente. Si la gente tenía un ojo interno, ¿tendrían un oído interno? Si ese era el caso, le gritaría todos los pensamientos que le vinieran a la cabeza para ahogar la canción de Jigglypuff y salvarse.

Sus sueños de ser un Maestro Pokémon. El horror de descubrir que los padres de Brock estaban muertos. La cocina de su madre. La visión de Iris desnuda… no estaba seguro exactamente de cómo gritaría esas cosas en su cabeza, pero tenía que ahogar la canción de Jigglypuff de alguna manera.

Cinco minutos después, suspiró de alivio. No había sueño. Ni tampoco tenía la cara rayada. ¡Estaba bien!

\- Pikapi… _Ash… –_ Pikachu rompió su intento de neutralizar el sonido, como si no fuese efectivo, y sonó como si acabara de hacer algo horrible.

Ash lentamente abrió los ojos, preguntándose qué podría haber hecho para que Pikachu sonara así de preocupado. ¿Acaso creyó que oír el sonido de cosas visuales haría que la realidad volviera a explotar?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos en su totalidad, pudo ver por qué Pikachu estaba tan preocupado. Y la quijada se le cayó de horror al ver lo que tenía frente a él. Una Bola Lunar, desapareciendo, y ningún Jigglypuff a la vista.

 **\- EN TU SORPRENDENTEMENTE ATERRORIZADA REACCIÓN, ARROJASTE LA BOLA LUNAR. AL HACERLO CAPTURASTE UN JIGGLYPUFF. JIGGLYPUFF, EL POKÉMON GLOBO, ES CAPAZ DE FLOTAR SOBRE EL SUELO Y MOVERSE USANDO LOS ENORMES SACOS DE AIRE QUE TIENE DENTRO DE SU CUERPO. LAS CANCIONES DE JIGGLYPUFF VARÍAN SEGÚN LA REGIÓN… E INTERESANTEMENTE ESTE JIGGLYPUFF ES FASCINANTE.**

\- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó Ash débilmente, mientras el Pokédex continuaba.

 **\- SUFRE DE UNA CONDICIÓN EXTRAÑA QUE AFECTA SU ATAQUE DE CANTO, LO CUAL HACE QUE SE MANIFIESTE NO COMO UNA SERIE DE NOTAS MUSICALES SÓLIDAS QUE NOQUEAN AL CONTACTO, SINO QUE MANTIENE EL EFECTO EN LAS ONDAS SONORAS. UN JIGGLYPUFF COMO ESTE ES CONSIDERABLEMENTE MÁS PELIGROSO QUE EL RESTO DE SU ESPECIE PARA LA GENTE EN GENERAL, Y SE SABE DE CASOS DONDE HAN PROVOCADO GRAVES ACCIDENTES AUTOMOVILÍSTICOS.**

Ash estaba seguro de que muchos Pokémon cantaban sin crear notas musicales que contuvieran los efectos, aunque en aquel entonces muchos de ellos que lo hacían de ese modo empezaron a aparecer al mismo tiempo… ¿Obra de Cyrus? No estaba seguro del por qué cambiaría el ataque Canto de todas las cosas… ¿acaso era más lógico?

- **ESTE JIGGLYPUFF ES HEMBRA, CONOCE CANTO, DOBLE BOFETÓN, RESERVA Y VOZ CAUTIVADORA. AHORA SE ENCUENTRA EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK, POR SI NO FUESE SUFICIENTEMENTE OBVIO.**

¿Jigglypuff era una chica? Él estaba seguro de que era macho. Pikachu notó su cara confusa, y lo miró raro por haber asumido tal cosa.

…

Y entretanto, en el rancho del Profesor Oak…

\- Huh, ¿un Jigglypuff? Debo decir, no era exactamente lo que me esperaría recibir de Ash… espera, Bulbasaur, ¿por qué sales corriendo?

El profesor se quedó viendo al Pokémon tipo Hierba de Ash, que de repente salió disparado hacia los campos de investigación y bien lejos del nuevo Pokémon de Ash.

\- Pues vaya, qué grosero de su parte… – fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el profesor pues el globo rosado comenzó a cantar, y sintió que el señor de los sueños se apoderaba de él irremediablemente…

Entretanto, en cada esquina que Bulbasaur pudo encontrar a sus colegas Pokémon en el club de las dos líneas temporales, se dedicó a darles a todos el importante aviso. Muchos cuestionaron su legitimidad, pero cuando un par de Tauros llegaron con parches de ojo y patillas dibujadas con marcador, todos aprendieron la sabiduría de temerle a las canciones de Jigglypuff.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

\- Fue una larga caminata para llegar aquí, pero creo que ese risco fue un buen entrenamiento para ambos. – declaró Iris mientras Ash se sujetaba las manos, posiblemente tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad en ellas.

Le alegraba ver que sus esfuerzos estaban dando fruto. Ash, que ya de por sí lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba empezando a mejorar por su propia meta. Todos lo estaban. Eso era tranquilizador. Janine sirvió bien para despertarlos, pero si era honesta consigo misma, ella ya tenía razones desde mucho antes para hacerlo.

El incidente de Ciudad Gringy para empezar, y antes de eso estaba J. Especialmente… J. Iris sintió que una mueca de rabia se formaba en su rostro al recordar a esa mujer. Cuando volviese a ver a esa malvada, se había prometido que le daría lo que se merecía.

\- ¿Iris, estás bien? – le preguntó Ash con preocupación, y Pikachu se alejó de ella un poco involuntariamente. Claramente podían verle los dientes y eso les preocupaba, a menos que hubiera empezado a sisear sin darse cuenta.

\- Solo pensaba. – les dijo simplemente.

Su caminata, ya que Iris no vio razón para ponerlos a trotar después de haber escalado un risco, los llevó hasta un área abierta donde se estaban reuniendo otros entrenadores. Iris no les prestó mucha atención, pues tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar.

…

 _\- Créeme, estoy tratando de hacer esto efectivo. Te aseguro que no involucra tratar de matarte. – le dijo Iris a Misty unos días antes, con un montón de bellotas apiladas junto a ella._

 _\- ¡¿Qué hay de efectivo en lanzarme bellotas?! – exigió saber Misty._

 _\- Ya te dije lo que voy a hacer._

 _\- ¡Eso no lo hace mejor! Mira, entiendo que te hayas puesto algo paranoica con una ninja, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes…_

 _\- La chica de las sombras. – dijo Iris simplemente, y Misty dejó de quejarse. – No es solo por Janine. Ya nos hemos topado con amenazas antes, y sin duda encontraremos más. Eres mi amiga y quiero que vivas. – le dijo con toda honestidad. Misty sintió que la molestia se le bajaba._

 _Aunque le regresó un poco cuando comenzó a arrojarle las bellotas con la instrucción clara de que tenía que desviarlas, al menos hasta que se acordó de usar Torbellino. Misty se golpeó la frente por alguna razón después de eso._

…

\- ¡Maldición! – escuchó de repente gritar a alguien de frustración, sacando a Iris de sus pensamientos, y Ash se detuvo de golpe. Pareció reconocer a la persona que gritaba. ¿Era el sujeto con armadura?

\- Je, ya deberías saber que de nada sirve usar Pokémon Insectos. Esos no pueden ganar nada después de un tiempo. ¿Cuántas medallas dijiste que tenías? – cuestionó otra voz, con un tono de superioridad y arrogancia que a Iris no le gustó para nada.

\- ¡Tres! Acabo de ganar mi tercera medalla, en la cual mi Paras y Pinsir fueron invaluables…

\- ¡Bueno, pues yo tengo cuatro!

Iris se habría marchado de ahí, pues no tenía por qué lidiar con quienquiera que estuviese haciendo ese alboroto, pero entonces vio a Ash. Tal vez ella tuviese la misma mirada sorprendida que Pikachu, pues Ash tenía una expresión de molestia en el rostro. Quizás incluso furia. Pero no iba dirigida al usuario de Pokémon Insectos con armadura, pues comenzó a caminar hacia los entrenadores pisoteando con mucha fuerza.

Iris lo siguió, insegura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que sí notó cuando llegaron con el grupo, fue algo que jamás había visto antes. ¡Un humano variocolor! O al menos, probablemente eso era lo que el humano parecía, pues era inusualmente pálido, incluso entre aquellos con pigmentación más clara. El posiblemente variocolor humano les echó una mirada en cuanto llegaron con una mezcla entre arrogancia y rabia.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Ash Ketchum. Cuanto tiempo.

\- Joshua. – gruñó Ash. Iris notó ese gruñido con algo de sorpresa. Ash casi nunca usaba ese tono con nadie. Honestamente, la última vez que se lo había escuchado fue cuando se encontraron con Paul. No podía ser solo la arrogancia de Joshua el humano variocolor. Había algo más… ¿habría mencionado Ash a un Joshua antes?

\- ¿Así que lograste llegar hasta aquí? Estaba seguro que después que fallaras en la prueba de ese viejo decrépito te habrías ido corriendo a llorar a casa antes de llegar siquiera a Pewter. ¿O tal vez sí querías ir allá, pero te perdiste? No puedo descartar esa posibilidad.

 **\- ESTE HUMANO SACÓ LA SEGUNDA PUNTUACIÓN MÁS ALTA POR DETRÁS DE GARY OAK.** – pitó el Pokédex desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Ash, causando que Joshua lo viera estupefacto.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Segundo mejor, por debajo apenas de ese idiota?

\- A diferencia de ciertas gentes, yo sí puedo ponerme a estudiar aunque a veces me haga querer arrancarme los ojos. – declaró Ash en un tono de frialdad.

Por fin todo empezó a encajar para Iris: Ash si había mencionado a un chico llamado Joshua en relación a cómo consiguió su Pokédex y algo llamado un campamento de verano, que también estaba conectado a esos gemelos a los que conocían. Pero había algo más, algo faltaba…

\- Bueno, de alguna manera lo hiciste. Prueba de que ese anciano tal vez no estaba tan equivocado. Aun así... – Su mirada se desvió hacia ella, e Iris de pronto tuvo una extraña sensación de nauseas en cuanto la miró, solo por un momento.

Misty había dicho algo acerca de que "te echaban el ojo" en cierto momento. Estaba segura de que Ash lo había hecho una o dos veces cuando se bañaron en esa cascada, aunque él trataba de no hacerlo. Ella sospechaba que era una especie de complejo que tenía. De cualquier manera, la idea de eso, incluso aunque no fuese Ash, no era lo que le molestaba. Era algo más en lo que este tal Joshua estaba haciendo al mirarla que le molestaba.

\- ¿Entonces esta es tu nueva Serena? Un poco difícil superar a un bombón kalosiano, y dudo que fuese a manejar tan mal a un Rhyhorn, pero en serio, hasta tú podrías hacerlo mejor. Ya llegas a un punto donde la estatura es demasiada, y esta chica claramente ya lo rebasó hace mucho.

¿La estaba insultando por su estatura? Iris no entendía por qué, pero la mención de ese nombre sacudió su memoria y le hizo entender un poco por qué Ash estaba tan furioso. Serena, según recordaba, era una chica que Ash había conocido en el campamento de verano. Los dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, lo cual por alguna razón parecía molestarle a Misty, y luego resultó que Joshua había sido responsable por hacer que la echaran cuando ella mintió para proteger a Ash.

Eso explicaría por qué Ash estaba actuando como lo hacía, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Paul la primera vez que ella lo había visto. Ash se veía incluso más furioso ahora, y Pikachu también estaba echando chispas.

\- Ahora, ¿por qué no te portas como un buen idiota y me dices cuántas medallas tienes? No tengas miedo, seguro que incluso Serena entendería por qué no tienes ninguna…

Ash lo calló abriéndose la chaqueta de golpe, revelando sus medallas y también los músculos que Iris había estado trabajando tan duro para ayudarle a desarrollar. El humano variocolor se puso aún más pálido, respirando con dificultad al decir "cinco" repetidas veces, y también parecía perturbado por la musculatura de Ash. Murmuró también algo de "no recordaba que tuvieras tanto", que hizo que Iris se sintiera orgullosa. Después de todo ella había trabajado duro para agregar más.

\- … ¡¿Cómo diablos conseguiste cinco medallas… y una de Celadon de todos los lugares?! ¡¿Qué, acaso tuviste que disfrazarte de mujer y dejar que te tocara para conseguir esa?! – exigió Joshua mientras Ash levantaba una Pokébola apuntándole a la cara.

\- ¿Qué tal si te muestro cómo la conseguí? – declaró Ash mientras la multitud de entrenadores se echaban para atrás, cosa que Iris también decidió hacer. Joshua, para darle crédito, no intentó escaparse de ello, sino que sacó su propia Pokébola. – ¡Te voy a exponer aquí y ahora! ¡Voy a ir con todo lo que tengo!

\- ¡Derrótalo por el honor de todos los Pokémon Insectos, y también por mí! – dijo el sujeto de armadura animando a Ash, antes de murmurar algo sobre que se sentía raro estar animando a Ash.

¿Tendría también alguna historia con Ash? Se puso a animarlo todavía más cuando envió a Butterfree para enfrentar a un Arbok, y Joshua dejó caer unas cuantas Pokébolas bloqueadas a sus pies. Tal vez fueran las que habían utilizado antes. Eso seguramente quería decir que "con todo lo que tengo" se refería a ir "seis contra seis".

Al comenzar la batalla, Iris notó que Ash de nuevo sufría ese mismo nivel de ira que estaba presente en su primera batalla con Paul. Aunque a diferencia de esa batalla, que fue causada por la pérdida de un Primeape, posiblemente de manera fatal, esta estaba fundado en algo más dormido, y más antiguo. El incidente con Serena, específicamente. Un simple acto del destino que había separado a dos amigos, y todo a lo que eso podría haber llevado.

Tal vez a otra posible compañera, y una capaz de la rara habilidad que los humanos compartían con muy pocas especies de Pokémon: la habilidad de cocinar. Una habilidad admirable, y una que incluso Misty, por todo lo que extrañamente le incomodaba la idea de que Serena anduviera cerca, admitía que desearía tener.

Y tal vez una posible pareja adicional, con todo lo que eso podría llevar. ¿Acaso ella podría manejarlo diferente a como lo hacía Misty? ¿Respondería mejor al entrenamiento, o tal vez peor?

Cuando Arbok fue derrotado y la batalla se volvió de Pidgeot contra Onix, lo cual requirió que los espectadores dieran unos cuantos pasos atrás, y que alguien jalara al chico de armadura cuando pidió más de la gloria de los Pokémon Insectos, Iris no pudo evitar notar una diferencia entre las dos peleas en las que Ash era motivado por su ira. En la pelea con Paul, la ira de Ash causó que no fuese tan efectivo en sus órdenes y decisiones, y eso por un momento hizo que la batalla se inclinara a favor de Paul antes que Misty lo ayudara a calmarse. Aquí… aunque podía ver que Ash no estaba a su máxima capacidad, otra vez debido a la ira, Joshua simplemente no era ni de cerca tan hábil como Paul. Así que aunque Ash probablemente podría ver en retrospectiva la pelea y darse cuenta de las aberturas que desaprovechó, o algunas decisiones malas como la que llevó a Onix a darle un Cabezazo a Pidgeot luego de un Tajo Aéreo fallido, la batalla todavía iría a favor de Ash. Esa Ala de Acero que noqueó a Onix era prueba de ello.

Cuando la batalla se tornó en Raticate contra Pikachu, luego de tres breves rondas intermedias de un Tauros contra Magnemite, Squirtle contra un Dugtrio, y Muk contra un Nidorino (que terminaron todas en victorias para Ash), Iris hizo una nota personal de agregar algo más al entrenamiento de Ash. Maneras para ayudarle a controlar estos episodios de ira o al menos a canalizarlos mejor. Aunque eran poco frecuentes, y siempre con algo o alguien que los provocaba y eran entendibles… era algo en lo que tenía que trabajar.

De lo que Ash había dicho sobre su confrontación con Belladonna, y de cómo terminó su discusión con Red, Iris sospechaba que era algo enraizado en su naturaleza, no en su crianza. Eso haría que fuese más difícil trabajar en ello, pero tenía que hacerlo. Porque eso no se iría, y tenía que aprender a controlarlo antes que llegase algún momento en el cual Misty no pudiese hablar con él para calmarlo, o que el causante no pudiera ser derrotado tan fácilmente.

Era un problema que al parecer el propio Ash parecía conocer poco, pues nunca había tenido cosas que le indujeran ese tipo de ira antes de iniciar su viaje, y necesitaba ayuda con ello. Más que solo porque fuese algo problemático que era más como de su hermano que de ella. Más que solo de la idea de que sería un punto en contra sobre si sería una buena pareja (claro, eso sería algo malo, pero ella no buscaba que fuese perfecto ni mucho menos). Ni siquiera era por preocupación de que pudiese dirigirla hacia alguien que no se lo merecía. Era simplemente por el bienestar y la salud de Ash y ayudarlo a lidiar consigo mismo cuando surgiera.

Todavía estaba tratando de determinar lo que los humanos y su cultura valoraban en sus parejas, pero preocuparse por el bienestar de los demás más allá de las necesidades físicas como la comida y esas cosas parecía ser una parte importante por lo que había notado. No era algo con lo que pudiera dormirse en los laureles, como tampoco lo era el riesgo de que Ash o alguna de sus otras amigas saliera lastimada por culpa de alguna amenaza maligna.

La Carga Salvaje de Pikachu se llevó la batalla, e Iris de inmediato corrió hacia Ash para felicitarlo, lo que pareció ayudarlo a calmarse junto con el hecho de haber ganado. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debería haber intentado ayudarlo a calmarse desde antes. ¿Se habría equivocado?

* * *

 _ **Al llegar a la costa…**_

En retrospectiva, habían tomado el camino equivocado. Sí, iban camino a Cinnabar, pero esta no era la ruta que llevaba a Cinnabar. Según el Pokédex, este camino los haría llegar hasta la frontera al este de Sinnoh. La dirección totalmente opuesta para alguien que quería ir a Cinnabar. Anabel estuvo a punto de teletransportarlos de regreso al camino, cuando Misty vio algo en el agua.

\- Oigan, ¿eso de allá es un Onix?

Ash miró abajo, preguntándose qué pasaría. Si era un Onix ahogándose, tendría que moverse rápido. Sacarlo del agua, o posiblemente capturarlo para salvar su vida. Eso sería genial, y así no tendría que intercambiar a uno de sus Tauros por él. O tal vez sería como el Onix de Cristal que no le temía al agua. Estaría un poco fuera de lugar, pero tampoco le era desconocido, ¿o sí? O tal vez podría hasta ser un Onix Alolano.

Pero una inspección más de cerca hacia el borde del agua, reveló que no era un Onix, solo un bote con forma de Onix que venía acercándose a la orilla de una pequeña aldea junto al mar que era mayormente un muelle.

\- _Ese es un diseño extraño. –_ comentóAnabel.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona construye un bote así? – se preguntó Misty en voz alta, sonando un poco avergonzada de haber sacado conclusiones de lo que era de buenas a primeras.

\- Son la Gente de los Botes. – explicó Iris. – Mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre humanos que hacen sus hogares en barcos. Me contó muchas cosas buenas de ellos, y dijo también que eran nómadas.

\- **SON UN PUEBLO QUE FUE EXPULSADO DE SU TIERRA NATAL POR UNA HORRIBLE DEVASTACIÓN, PROVOCADA POR UNA MONTAÑA EN LLAMAS. VIAJAN POR EL MUNDO, VIVEN Y MUEREN EN LOS BARCOS QUE USARON PARA ESCAPAR, DURANTE AÑOS. ALGUNOS DE ELLOS SE FUERON A LA DERIVA Y TERMINARON EN HOENN, DONDE SUS BOTES QUEDARON VARADOS EN UNA COLONIA DE CORSOLAS Y SE ESTABLECIERON ALLÍ. EL RESTO SE CONVIRTIERON EN NÓMADAS, VAGANDO POR EL OCÉANO SIN UN PUNTO FIJO, AUNQUE TIENEN ALGUNOS LUGARES REMOTOS DONDE A MENUDO SE CONGREGAN, COMO LA ISLA PONI DE LA REGIÓN DE ALOLA. TIENEN UNA CULTURA MUY FLEXIBLE, CON UNA HISTORIA MUY FAMOSA QUE GIRA EN TORNO A UN TEMPLO LLAMADO SAMIYA, AUNQUE NO COMPARTEN MUCHO DE SU LENGUAJE CON LOS DE AFUERA. SU VERDADERO NOMBRE ES DESCONOCIDO PARA EL MUNDO EXTERIOR, AUNQUE A MENUDO LES LLAMAN LOS HOMBRES DEL MAR. LO ÚNICO QUE SE SABE ES QUE UNO DE LOS GRUPOS FUE UN ANCESTRO DE LA TRIBU CONOCIDA COMO LA GENTE DEL AGUA, AUNQUE SE CREE QUE TIENEN MUCHOS ANCESTROS MEZCLADOS EN SU SANGRE DESDE ENTONCES, INCLUYENDO SOOTOPOLITANOS, ALOLANOS Y DRACÓNIDOS.** – elaboró el Pokédex en lo que dijo Iris.

\- ¿Pikapi? _Ash, ¿no conocimos una vez a la Gente del Agua? Tengo la sensación de que una vez lo hicimos, ¿o fueron la gente de Vale? Te lo juro, apenas puedo recordar sobre ese… ¿cuál fue el dragón que montaste durante aquella vez?_

Ash se encogió de hombros, inseguro de cuál era con exactitud, y siguió a sus compañeras mientras se acercaban a la embarcación en cuestión.

…

Gente de los Botes, Hombres del Mar, Gente del Agua/Vale, o como fuera que se llamaran, lo cierto fue que establecieron un pequeño negocio rápidamente. No se tardaron ni diez minutos en bajar por el risco, y solo les tomó otros cinco llegar a la aldea, para encontrarse con varios hombres y mujeres ya con canas y mucho más viejos de lo que eran sus padres, y habían colocado varios puestos llenos de diferentes objetos para la venta.

Por su lado, Misty podía ver piezas hechas con cuernos de Corsola, estatuas de coral, y objetos que parecían venir de todo el mundo. Una señal en la parte inferior de cada puesto rezaba con claridad:

 _ **SE ACEPTA MONEDA FÍSICA E INTERCAMBIO. COMPRAMOS Y VENDEMOS**_

Misty se enfurruñó al ver lo de la parte física. Claramente no podrían comprar nada si ese era el caso. Todo su dinero estaba en digital. Más difícil de perder, pero absolutamente inútil aquí. Y el lugar parecía tener una especie de aparato de cocina andando que Misty no tenía idea de su identidad. Lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando, olía muy bien y pronto estaría listo. Y no podrían ni probarlo…

\- ¡Intercambio aceptado!

La declaración del cocinero atrajo su atención, mientras Ash le entregaba al anciano que estaba cocinando media docena de Bolas de Nido. El Pokédex aparentemente podía duplicar esas cosas en masa, y estaban al parecer perfectamente bien para utilizarlas y regalarlas sin problemas. No para venderlas, pero para intercambio era perfectamente aceptable. Aunque dónde aprendió a duplicar Pokébolas, no estaba segura del todo, pero fuera cual fuera el caso, siempre se encargaba de sus necesidades alimenticias. Y eso siempre era importante.

\- El servicio para el grupo de Ash, Iris, Anabel y Misty pronto estará listo. Los llamaré en cuanto esté. – le dijo el hombre a Ash mientras Misty volteaba para ver todas las cosas que estaban en oferta.

Ella no estaba segura de tener algo para intercambiar, pero no haría daño mirar. Y si algo llegaba a llamar de verdad su atención, probablemente podría hacer que le duplicaran algunas esferas para hacer intercambio. Así, caminó lentamente enfrente de los puestos, echando miradas ocasionales a los locales que salieron a ver lo que había a la venta. O, como pudo notar por la esquina del ojo, como la juventud de la aldea vino a ver a un par de jóvenes del mar danzando y tocando música.

Era una música agradable, si bien no del todo la que esperaría de un área de compras. Aunque tal vez sería una razón por la cual les importaba, más allá de ver a esos chicos sin camiseta tocando instrumentos de cuerda y a las esbeltas chicas bailarinas que los acompañaban. De verdad había mucha gente en un solo bote, aunque siendo justos, el bote era bastante grande.

Había muchos objetos como pudo notar: cuernos de Corsola moldeados en estatuas, y coral normal tallado en forma de Pokémon y lugares famosos. Quienquiera que hubiese hecho un duplicado de coral en forma de Suicune sería particularmente talentoso en el arte, pudo notarlo. En exhibición también había objetos de otras tierras: flautas hechas de cristal, pequeños autos que parecían hechos como para colocarles baterías cuadradas de gran tamaño y que las operaran, y una estatua de un Pokémon púrpura cuadrado con enormes ojos que no parpadeaban…

Los ojos parpadearon, y Misty saltó atrás del susto al darse cuenta que lo que creyó que era una estatua saltaba fuera de su percha, yéndose hacia la orilla y alejándose, inflando y desinflando las mejillas mientras murmuraba "Croa" una y otra vez. Extrañamente, a su paso fue dejando una pila de lo que parecían tapas de botella doradas.

\- …Eso fue raro. – declaró Misty. Fue casi como si aquel Pokémon dejara esas tapas doradas como pago, como normalmente se hacía con un taxi. ¿Pero por qué… fuera lo que fuera eso iba a…?

Misty sacudió la cabeza. Probablemente no necesitaba saber de qué era todo eso. Ignorando al… lo que fuera, siguió adelante con los puestos mirando lo que tenían con el ojo distraído. Levantó una ceja al ver a una mujer de aspecto muy maternal saliendo de un puesto de los Hombres del Mar con lo que parecía un sistema de videojuegos muy moderno en los brazos. ¿Tenían de eso también?

Tan sorprendida estaba con esa venta que por poco se pasa de largo la Mega Piedra que había entre una piedra que parecía de hielo y un enorme trozo de ámbar que se veía antiguo. Casi. Aunque de haber sido Psyduck, se habría tropezado al detenerse tan de repente.

\- Ah, puedo ver que notaste esta pequeña gema, aunque es más que una simple piedra. – le dijo la anciana del puesto, sonriendo con todos los dientes. Misty asintió.

\- Es una Mega Piedra, ¿verdad?

\- Estás en lo correcto, jovencita, eso es lo que es. Esta piedra golpeó mi bote hace algún tiempo, un fragmento de una roca espacial. Sabes, hay una historia interesante sobre estas piedras: mi madre me contó relatos de que estas piedras fueron creación de Lord Rayquaza, que bendijo los meteoritos a medida que caían a la tierra. Los científicos dicen que son resultado de una radiación de hace tres mil años. Te hace preguntarte si no serán un poco de ambas cosas, ¿meteoritos radiactivos tal vez?

De lo que fuera que estuvieran hechas dichas piedras, eso poco le importaba. Sin embargo, seguían siendo un hallazgo muy raro. Y aunque Misty no podía verlo claramente, no se sentía como que fuese de tipo Agua, si eso tenía algún sentido. No le hacía sentir como "Si le doy esto a Psyduck, se convertirá en un leviatán de fuerza y poder". Pero aunque no fuese de tipo Agua, había posibilidad de que alguno de los otros pudiera utilizarla.

La imagen de Ash, de pie victorioso en una Liga Pokémon sosteniendo una piedra que ella consiguió para él, la hacía sentirse feliz por dentro. Si podía conseguirle esa piedra, tal vez podría ser algo que él pudiera utilizar. Si no… bueno, si fuese una especie de Arcanita o Nidokinita o algo por el estilo, podría convertirse en algo que le podría ayudar en el futuro. Si fuese una Excadrita o algo, tampoco era que fuera mucho menos razón para conseguirla. Iris podría utilizarla, aunque no fuese a ganarse ningún trofeo con ella.

\- Veo que estás interesada. ¿Quieres comprar o intercambiar? – le preguntó la anciana, mientras Misty metía la mano en su mochila.

\- Viendo que todo el dinero que tengo está en digital, voy a tener que intercambiar.

La mujer suspiró ante el decline del medio físico, mientras Misty sacaba varios cachivaches que había podido juntar. Tres fragmentos estelares rojos que Staryu había encontrado mientras entrenaba en el agua hacía algún tiempo. Unas cuantas puntas venenosas del ejército de Tentacools de Ciudad Gringy. Le habían dicho que algunas personas les encontraban uso a esas cosas, y si alguien podría encontrar valor en las puntas venenosas de Tentacool serían los Hombres del Mar, ¿verdad? Una escama que se le había caído a Gyarados hacía tiempo y de alguna manera se coló entre su mochila. Había visto a alguien usar ese material en el muelle, así que tenía la misma idea que con las puntas venenosas.

Era su primer intento, y estaba tratando de hacer evidente en su cara para la mujer que esta no era su oferta máxima. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de esto mientras veía los objetos presentados.

\- Esto difícilmente sería lo que llamarían un intercambio justo. – le dijo simplemente. – Sin embargo, siéntete libre de ir a buscar objetos que tal vez quieras ofrecer además de esto, aunque si deseas ir a buscar ayuda con tu amigo del Pikachu, debo advertirte que no necesito Pokébolas, así que esas no agregarán valor para mí.

La mujer le había rechazado la idea antes que a Misty se le hubiera podido ocurrir. La idea de ir a buscar a Ash para que le ayudara a pagar lo que ella quería regalarle… se sentía muy rara por alguna razón. Estaba mal, como pedirle a alguien que planeara su propia fiesta. Tenía que arreglárselas ella sola.

\- Acepto bayas. – ofreció la mujer, y Misty captó el mensaje.

Arrojando la Pokébola de Wingull lo envió a buscar bayas en el bosque para después. Misty siguió revisando su mochila en busca de cosas para ofrecerle. Entre las cosas que sacó había una Piedra Eterna, que se la había dado gratis alguien de la "Liga del Botón B" mientras estaban en Ciudad Crimson, y una toalla del S.S Anne. ¿Por qué tenía eso? Aunque por otro lado era material de calidad, así que también la ofreció. Y cuando Wingull regresó con una rama de bayas Oran, la agregó a su pila para oferta de intercambio.

\- Así está mejor. Si quieres este Ámbar, lo tienes. Si quieres esta Piedra de Hielo, con las bayas sería suficiente. Pero para la Mega Piedra… debes entender el valor que tiene y por qué me hago la difícil. – declaró la mujer mientras Wingull volaba en busca de más bayas, y ella seguía registrando su mochila por más cosas.

Notó con intranquilidad que no estaba encontrando muchas cosas más allá de sus Pokébolas y ropas. Agarró algo más sólido y lo sacó, revelando un trozo de papel rígido. Era un vale para la tienda de Bicicletas de Rydel para una bicicleta gratis, en Ciudad Mauville. ¿Para qué lo conservaba? Sus hermanas le habían hecho una mala broma cuando les dijo que quería una bicicleta, y no valía de nada donde estaba. Fue muy desagradable. Pero tal vez sirviera para intercambiar, así que también lo agregó, junto con una rama de bayas Sitrus de Wingull, que volvió a volar en busca de más. Lo siguiente que sacó, fue la Piedra de Agua que Ash le consiguió en Ciudad Crimson.

Se detuvo al ver la piedra. ¿Estaría bien usar el regalo que le dio a ella para darle un regalo a él? ¿Sería un insulto? ¿Podría conseguir otra si la necesitaba?

\- …No necesito Piedras de Agua. Tengo más de esas en mi bote que las arrugas de mi cara. Si fuese una Piedra de Fuego tendríamos un trato, pero así como estamos… – declaró la mujer mientras Misty regresaba la piedra a su mochila.

¿Qué más le quedaba? Wingull regresó con una rama de bayas Pecha, uniéndolas a la pila, pero la mujer sacudió la cabeza.

\- Podrías pagarme en bayas, pero eso llevaría todo el día, y entenderás por qué eso sería demasiado. – La mujer la miró por un momento antes de asentir. – Esto es para alguien importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Misty se sorprendió un poco por la observación de la mujer, que continuó.

\- Sabes, soy muy adepta para modificar ropa, y tengo una nieta que es más o menos de tu misma estatura. Mi hija conoció a un agradable joven unovano hace años, pero tristemente un Jellicent se lo llevó. Aun así, siendo que mi nieta va en camino de ser tan alta como tú, se me hace difícil conseguirle ropa a la medida…

\- ¿Quiere que le dé toda mi ropa? – jadeó Misty, y la mujer negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no, no la que estés usando. La que te sobre está bien. Si haces eso, la Mega Piedra será tuya para dársela a ese agradable muchacho con el Pikachu. Además, me han dicho que hay una celebración donde las mujeres podrán comprar lo que quieran en Kanto muy pronto, seguro podrás aguantar hasta entonces para reabastecerte. Ya nos habremos ido para entonces, no podríamos aguantar en la gran ciudad un día como ese.

….

Misty tardó mucho en decidirse, pero al final, abandonó el lugar con una mochila mucho más ligera y con solo una muda de ropa, justo cuando los llamaron para avisar que el almuerzo que ordenaron ya estaba listo, y para darle a Ash la gran noticia. Para su decepción, resultó después que la piedra era una Sceptilita. ¿No era ni siquiera una Dugtrita? Hasta tuvo que investigar lo que era un Sceptile.

Después de terminar su almuerzo, y regresar al camino, Ash se había quedado admirando la piedra verde por un buen rato. Su primera Mega Piedra, una que tal vez no podía utilizar ahora, pero que él sabía le sería muy útil en el futuro. Era un poco extraño; en la línea temporal pasada era muy raro que Misty hiciera algo así por él. De hecho no se le había olvidado la vez que ganó esa dotación de chocolates y deliberadamente lo dejó a él por fuera al momento de repartirlos (incluso después de reservar algunos para Pikachu). De todos modos, había sido un gesto muy dulce de su parte.

\- Siento mucho no haberte encontrado una para Pidgeot o Charizard. – se disculpó Misty. – De verdad quería darte algo que te fuera útil, y pensé que…

\- No, está bien. Nunca se sabe, podría encontrar al Pokémon compatible antes de lo que piensas. No viene mal estar preparado. – La guardó en su mochila y le sonrió con gratitud. – Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio.

Ash se preguntaba si no estaría estirando mucho la verdad, pero dados sus encuentros con Snivy, Aipom y Roggenrola, quizás no sería tan descabellado esperar que su Treecko apareciera en su camino antes de ir a Hoenn. E incluso si no fuera así, Ash tenía la certeza que él apreciaría que tuviese este regalo para él cuando se reunieran. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Misty desvió sus pensamientos por un momento.

Extraño, había visto sonreír a Misty muchas veces, en ambas líneas temporales, pero había algo… diferente con esta en esta en particular. Podía ver que ella estaba feliz porque a él le gustaba su regalo, y eso se sentía bien, pero había algo más. Algo que Ash no estaba seguro de qué era, pero definitivamente algo que le gustaría volver a ver.

\- Y bien, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigiremos ahora? – preguntó Iris, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento.

\- Bueno, esa anciana dijo algo de que habrá pronto algún festival de compras, y yo necesito reemplazar mi ropa vieja. – recordó Misty. – Y sin ofender, Ash, pero creo que a ti también te vendría bien algo de ropa nueva.

\- Qué gracioso, estaba pensando lo mismo. – se rio Ash, mirando su atuendo. Si Iris planeaba llevar su entrenamiento al siguiente nivel, necesitaría mudas de ropa adicionales urgentemente. Les echó una mirada a Anabel e Iris. – ¿Alguna objeción?

 _\- Ninguna por aquí. Y no me molestaría algo de ropa nueva tampoco. –_ dijo Anabel.

Iris por su parte solo se encogió de hombros. Ash imaginó que todavía tendría sus problemitas con tener que llevar ropa todo el tiempo, pero al no decir que no, todos asumieron que era unánime, así que su siguiente destino ya estaba decidido. Y por alguna razón, Ash tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez no iba a terminar como mula para sus compras.

* * *

 _ **En el camino a unas extensivas opciones de compra…**_

Anabel empezó la mañana con unos mechones lavanda cubriéndole el rostro. Se quedó viendo hacia el techo del agujero creado con Poder Secreto en la pared por unos segundos, preguntándose cuándo sus mechones le habían crecido tanto para taparle los ojos. Otro pensamiento la invadió: ¿qué tan largo estaba su cabello de todos modos?

Con un resplandor azul, su cabello se desvió de su rostro, mientras salía del agujero y pasaba al lado de las otras tres bases secretas, dirigiéndose junto a la orilla del agua, donde habría una superficie reflectora. Una enorme mota de pelo color lavanda que había crecido bastante más de donde solía llegar le devolvió la mirada.

Durante años, siempre su imagen había sido con el cabello hasta debajo de sus orejas. Se le veía bien, era fácil de mantener y hacía su trabajo. Ocasionalmente hacía que la confundieran con un chico, pero ella trataba de que eso no la incomodara.

Pero el cabello que le devolvió la mirada había crecido hasta pasar la mitad de su cuello, y por su cara. Al menos ya no la confundirían con un chico, seguro, pero aunque le agradaba ese pensamiento le gustaba más su cabello en su estilo normal. Por lo visto necesitaba un peluquero de urgencia. O algo afilado. Podía cortarse el pelo ella misma, ¿verdad? O tal vez pedírselo a Misty o a Iris… mejor sería pedírselo a Misty. Así sería mejor, y posiblemente el resultado sería menos desastroso y menos doloroso, en caso de que le cortaran por donde no debían.

\- ¡Oh, buenos días, Anabel!

Ash la saludó con la mano al toparse con ella, con Pikachu a su lado. En la mano llevaba una caja de tela marrón, y llevaba solo una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un par de shorts. Su ropa de dormir. Anabel estaba vestida con un camisón largo de color púrpura, que distraídamente se tocó solo para asegurarse de traerlo puesto. No tenía sentido volver a crear una situación embarazosa entre ellos… otra vez, como cuando aprendieron a usar Pulso Curativo. Ash se detuvo al llegar frente a ella, con una mirada curiosa en el rostro.

\- Normalmente no te veo levantada tan temprano. – le dijo.

 _\- A veces me pasa… ¿pero qué haces tú despierto? Ni siquiera Iris se ha levantado todavía. –_ dijo ella, resistiéndose el impulso de mirar por encima del hombro y ver si ya había despertado y estaba planeándoles nuevos ejercicios.

\- No mucho. Solo venía a afeitarme la cara. Realmente no me gusta tener vello facial y prefiero mantenerlo así. – le informó Ash mientras Anabel recordaba que realmente nunca lo había visto sin afeitar.

Se quedó pálida al invadirle otro pensamiento: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que ella se había afeitado? Iris ciertamente no lo hacía, y no tenía idea de si Misty tendría que hacerlo, y a diferencia de Iris, Ash no tenía ninguna escena en la cabeza donde se ducharan juntos para aclarar si lo hacía o no.

\- Uh, ¿Anabel? – preguntó Ash, notando que se había puesto pálida.

 _\- Oh, nada, no es nada… solo cosas de mujeres. –_ Anabel tuvo que resistirse al impulso de revisarse las piernas y las axilas en ese mismo momento y lugar. Ash por su parte parecía dispuesto a evitar meterse en "cosas de mujeres", así que al parecer buscó otra cosa de qué hablar.

\- Sabes, acabo de darme cuenta, te dejaste crecer cabello. – le dijo. Aunque ese algo todavía estaba ligeramente relacionado. Ella asintió.

 _\- Bueno, dejárselo crecer, no se puede evitar que crezca. Misma cosa, supongo. No tendrás algo por allí que pueda cortar, ¿o sí?_

Tal vez en el kit de afeitar de Ash, que asumió que era lo que llevaba en la caja, podría resolverle este pequeño problema, o al menos proveerle los medios para arreglárselo. Quizás Ash le podría cortar el pelo él mismo.

Ash por su parte se puso a buscar dentro de la caja, sacando y metiendo algunas cosas. Un desodorante de barra, un par de pinzas, una botella de espuma de afeitar, un juego de peine y cepillos, un paquete de limpiadores para las orejas… hasta que finalmente sacó una navaja de afeitar.

\- Esto es lo mejor que tengo, ¿para qué lo necesitas? – le preguntó Ash. En respuesta, ella cerró los ojos y movió telekinéticamente todo el cabello que le había crecido mientras no estaba viendo.

 _\- No creo que una navaja pueda ayudarme, pero tal vez tengas otra idea en mente. Como sea, quisiera que me ayudaras a quitarme todo esto._

\- ¿Quieres cortarte el cabello? – cuestionó Ash para confirmarlo. Ella lo confirmó, y los mechones volvieron a cubrirle los ojos de nuevo.

 _\- Como verás, se está convirtiendo en un problema. –_ Se quitó el cabello de la cara mientras Ash se quedaba pensativo. Entretanto, detrás de ellos, Ash vio que la cola de Pikachu brillaba de blanco. ¿Podría quizás cortárselo con Cola de Hierro? ¿Sería seguro?

\- Digo, los mechones de tu flequillo están un poco largos, y creo que también los míos necesitan un corte. Pero el resto… – Ash hizo una pausa antes de continuar. – Honestamente creo que se te ve bien.

Anabel se quedó mirándolo por un momento, tardando un poco en asimilar el comentario. Al hacerlo, sintió que la cara se le iluminaba de rojo mientras Ash continuaba.

\- Tu cabello ya se veía bien, pero creo que se ve mejor largo. Mejor de lo que se vería el mío, de todos modos.

Ante el comentario de Ash, Anabel se volteó hacia el agua y se quedó viéndola, con su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada. Su cabello más largo, ¿en verdad se le veía bien? Ciertamente la hacía ver más femenina y enmarcaba bien su rostro, y al mirar de nuevo su reflejo, tuvo que admitir que Ash tenía razón, se veía mejor con el cabello más largo de lo usual.

\- Digo, si yo me dejara crecer el mío, parecería un hippie, o tal vez un bárbaro. ¿Qué sería peor? – balbuceó Ash mientras la imagen mental de ambos venía a su mente. Ambos, el Ash Hippie y "Ash el Bárbaro" causó que los dos se rieran al imaginárselos.

\- **DEPENDERÍA PROBABLEMENTE DE CUÁL SE BAÑE MENOS.** – dijo sarcásticamente el Pokédex desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Ash.

\- _Y bien, Ash, entre que digas ahora que mi cabello se ve bien más largo, y tu pequeña remojada con Iris… ¿no será que te gustan las chicas de cabello largo tal vez? –_ Anabel no pudo evitar sonreír algo maliciosamente mientras veía que Ash se ponía nervioso. – _Siéntete libre de decir lo que quieras, Misty tiene su cabello a una longitud que dudo que ninguna respuesta que le des vaya a herir sus sentimientos._

Ash se quedó boquiabierto como un Magikarp mientras escuchaba a Pikachu reírse, sintiendo por dentro una mezcla de mortificación y lo que honestamente parecía una parte de él activamente preguntándose si realmente era que le gustaban las chicas con el cabello largo.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en Ciudad Cerulean…**_

La luna estaba brillante esta noche. La casa en los límites de la ciudad, cuyos dueños oficiales estaban ausentes actualmente tenía un bonito porche con columpios. Estos rechinaban melodiosamente mientras la luna brillaba en el cielo, reflejándose hermosamente sobre el río cercano.

Belladonna no podía dormir bien esta noche, y no estaba segura del por qué. No había tenido un mal día después de todo. Se habían divertido mucho: más de lo que esperaba. El arte moderno no era lo suyo, pero Vedia y Aurora se la pasaron maravillosamente en aquel museo, y Evanna apreció haber hecho declaraciones exageradas sobre lo que el arte "significaba" para molestar a esos presumidos visitantes. Todas la habían pasado bien.

¿Sería por Aurora? ¿Se arrepentiría de haber querido muerto a su padre? Sabía que eso era algo que pasaba muy a menudo en la ficción, ¿estaría basado en la realidad? Cuando la ficción y la realidad se cruzaban las cosas nunca terminaban bien.

Si ese fuera el caso… ¿qué podría hacer ella al respecto? Preguntárselo directamente a Aurora no serviría de nada: ella creería que la pregunta era menos un caso de "Aurora, ¿estás bien? Parece que algo te está afectando, ¿es por la muerte de tu padre?" y más de "¡¿Aurora, sientes pena por ese maldito pedazo de escoria?! ¡¿Qué clase de debilucha siente simpatía por un padre tan horrible como él?! ¡Enfurécete, ódialo, grita, maldícelo!". Maldito ese hombre que incluso después de muerto seguía causándoles problemas.

Unas pisadas resonaron contra la madera, crujiendo suavemente mientras se daba la vuelta para ver hacia un lado. Aurora, que se veía maravillosa en un camisón de dormir blanco que encontraron hacía poco. Era muy atractivo, y vestirla a ella y a Evanna era más fácil que consigo misma y con Vedia. Las mejores ropas nunca se hacían con sus respectivos extremos.

\- Oh, mi querida Aurora, espero no haberte despertado. No podía dormir así que salí un rato. – Miró hacia los hermosos ojos de Aurora, claros y bellos como un lago congelado, y de pronto sintió que su humor rápidamente se revertía totalmente. – ¿Quién eres tú? – gruñó.

Si la chica frente a ella fuese realmente Aurora, habría soltado un chillido. Se habría aterrorizado de ella y eso habría sido doloroso de ver. Pero esta chica no era Aurora, así que no lo hizo. Simplemente se puso un dedo en el mentón, como pensando.

\- Huh, eso es raro. Usualmente la gente tarda mucho más en darse cuenta de que yo no soy quien ellos creen. ¿Es una mancha? Siempre me paso por alto las manchas.

\- Tus ojos están mal. – declaró con una voz tan dura como el granito.

\- No, no lo están, son réplicas exactas de… ¿o es algo más sutil?

\- Es algo llamado amor. Conozco los ojos de todas ellas perfectamente, nadie puede replicarlos. Ahora. Dime. Quién. Eres. TÚ. – repitió mientras la falsa Aurora suspiraba.

\- Por muy divertido que sería hacer que me llamaras no-Aurora o algo así para esta conversación, creo que eso sería un poco molesto. Y posiblemente también tratarías de arrancarme el cuello, y eso tampoco me gustaría. Lo necesito después de todo. Puedes llamarme Hilda.

\- Muy bien, ahora quítate el disfraz y deja de pretender que eres otra persona.

\- Nah, me voy a quedar así. Eso da un 95.64% menos de probabilidad de que me ataques, ya sea físicamente o con ese suero de la verdad que heredaste de tu padre. A menos que haya equivocado en mis cálculos, en cuyo caso estarías golpeando la cara de Aurora. O abofeteándola, o tal vez arrojándole algo.

Aunque lo dijo en la voz de su querida Aurora, el tono era juguetón rayando en provocación. Un tono que ella jamás usaría, con una mirada de "te atrapé" en su rostro que Aurora tampoco usaría jamás. Estaba muy cerca de poder golpear a la impostora solo por usar la apariencia de su amada. No tenía derecho, y con lo cerca que estaba fácilmente podía golpearla.

Así, Hilda la impostora continuó dándole esa mirada de burla, mientras ella la veía con odio, furiosa pero incapaz de golpearla. El miedo de que hacer eso la hiciera ir por una espiral descendiente sin fondo la detenía.

Belladonna no era inconsciente de que tenía serios problemas. Con una madre que no dejaba de amontonar cosas y un padre que aparentemente no dejaba de engendrar hijos, debía tener cuidado de no meterse en malos hábitos. El peor de los cuales sería el de golpear las cosas que se parecieran a sus seres queridos. Si eso empezaba a rodar…

\- Bien, no me puedes atacar mientras estoy así. Eso hace mi trabajo mucho más fácil. Vamos a comenzar, ¿quieres?

Hilda se alejó del porche y caminó hacia la orilla del agua, con los pies crujiendo contra la hierba mientras se daba la vuelta para encararla, todavía con la cara robada.

\- Como te dije antes, mi nombre es Hilda. Trabajo para un hombre que solo necesitas conocer como el Príncipe Bloodliner por el momento. Bueno, lo de "trabajo" es espiar, reportar cosas con una perspectiva diferente a la de ese viejo Emisario, dormir con algunos, blablablá. Estoy ayudándolo a cambiar el mundo.

Hilda miró a Belladonna, que no dijo nada, solo siguió viéndola fijamente.

\- Tomaré esa mirada de odio como un "continúa". – dijo Hilda antes de proseguir. – Tenemos un interés particular en gente como tú, y el potencial que puedes alcanzar para ayudar a mover al mundo en la dirección que queremos. Bueno, en este momento estamos siguiendo al Rey Bloodliner… pero me gustaría creer que mi Príncipe algún día lo podrá matar. Es… extremadamente desagradable y es mejor evitarlo. Por desgracia, siempre es peligroso estar cerca de él, a menos que quieras que tus pensamientos dejen de ser solo tuyos.

\- ¿Qué tus pensamientos dejen de ser solo tuyos?

\- Sueños de un Rey Bloodliner muerto y mi Príncipe… bueno, ¿no se supone que se convierta en el nuevo Rey Bloodliner? – le preguntó Hilda algo confusa.

El desconcierto que le provocaba Hilda le parecería hasta divertido si no fuese ella, y tomase una forma que ella pudiese matar sin problemas. Había pocas personas en las que podría convertirse que no fuesen mejores que tener que ver la imagen de Aurora.

\- Dejando de lado las preguntas sobre títulos, y por muy cansada que esté de decirlo, ambos, el Rey y el Príncipe Bloodliner quieren la misma cosa. Un nuevo mundo, un mundo mejor, edificado en los cimientos de los cambios. Con nosotros en la cima y los humanos… abajo. Más abajo de los Pokémon si quieres ser más específica al respecto. La gente como tú y como Ash Ketchum, o incluso el pequeño Arnold, son a quienes queremos en la cima de nuestro nuevo mundo. Así que, ¿qué me dices? ¡El Príncipe Bloodliner y yo te queremos a ti para crear ese nuevo mundo! – Terminó su pequeña fanfarria con una pose dramática una vez vio en un poster sobre los tiempos de guerra en Unova, que decía "Te quiero a ti para el Ejército Unovano" con un sujeto anciano vestido de colores.

\- Paso. – respondió Belladonna. Hilda pareció quedarse congelada del shock ante su respuesta tan tersa, y se quedó así por lo que pareció un minuto. Aparentemente, estaba intentando determinar por qué había sido rechazada, así que le dio una versión corregida.

\- No estoy intentando implicar que tus novias serán menos importantes que tú. Quiero decir, yo soy igual que ellas, con una sola bloodline a mi nombre. Especie Zoroark si quieres saberlo, considéralo una muestra gratis. Es solo que los que son como tú, con dos bloodlines, son especiales. La crema de la crema, el percentil superior selectivamente engendrado…

\- Odiaría ver por qué alguien elegiría a mi madre para "engendrar" algo. – dijo Belladonna sarcásticamente antes de continuar. – Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

\- ¿Qué, es que no crees que el mundo necesita cambiar, que está mal y necesita arreglarse? – preguntó Hilda tersamente mientras Belladonna la miraba en sus ojos de color robado.

\- No me interesa el mundo. Hay un número muy limitado de cosas que me importan, y tres de ellas están durmiendo en esta casa, sin contar a los hermanos que he encontrado, y los que estoy segura les darán tanta felicidad como la que he encontrado yo. Arnold tiene a Laila, y con el tiempo tal vez encuentre a más chicas agradables como Ash y yo, pero solo es un niño, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para eso. Agrega uno o dos Pokémon, y eso es todo lo que me importa en este mundo. No veo ningún chiste en querer gobernarlo.

Hilda se quedó mirándola como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma que no conocía.

\- ¿Es que no quieres darte algunos lujos? ¿No te gustaría quemar Pueblo Azalea y a todos sus habitantes amarrados en estacas y hacerlos sufrir? ¿No te gustaría un castillo con sirvientes humanos complaciéndote los caprichos? ¿No te gustaría tener más amantes? Digo, estoy segura que a menos que te guste el incesto tendrías que usar a un humano por algunas décadas hasta que la diversidad en los genes sea mayor, pero podrías elegir entre cualquier bloodliner de tu edad o menor. Después de todo, todos ellos existen es por ti, y por Ash, y por el resto de tu familia.

\- La parte de quemar ese pueblo la disfrutaría, pero eso difícilmente justificaría lo que sigue después, y a mí no me interesan los hombres… ¿y qué fue eso último? – Belladonna exigió clarificación, y una sonrisa macabra apareció en la ilusión del rostro de Aurora. No era nada agradable, de las peores cosas en el mundo.

\- Oh, así que captaste eso: es hora de elaborar entonces. ¿No te has preguntado el por qué exactamente losBloodliners son mucho más comunes estos días, y por qué la mayoría son mujeres? Esta es la razón: es gracias a ti, a Ash, y a todos sus demás hermanos. Si ustedes nunca hubieran nacido, yo sería una humana tan aburrida como mi hermana, que trabaja para una agencia de talentos en Unova y ahora se encarga de hacer que el ganador de una conferencia recuerde que tiene que alimentarse bien. Pero gracias a ti, y a tus cientos de miles de hermanos y hermanas desde las montañas nevadas de Sinnoh hasta las costas tropicales de Alola, yo soy más que una simple humana. Tus queridas amiguitas allí dentro son mucho más que humanas. Pelos de Foongus y el resto de las queridas de mi Príncipe son más que humanas. El que tu linaje haya nacido, tal vez no de manera tan masiva como ellas, pero cuyo rango necesario era increíblemente masivo, cumple con las condiciones, y ahora estamos en una época de transición en el mundo. ¡El mundo que tú, Ash, y cada uno de tus hermanos que comparte una visión única de lo que significa el poder para cada uno de ustedes, a través de todos los mares, son responsables de crear!

Si ella no hubiera nacido… si Ash no hubiera nacido… si Arnold no hubiera nacido… si ninguno de ellos hubiera nacido… Una escena apareció en su mente como un relámpago: su querida Aurora de pie frente al sol, junto a su padre. Ambos sonriendo felizmente, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. El elemento que lo convirtió en un monstruo que merecía la muerte nunca habría existido, y los dos seguirían estando felices juntos. Aurora nunca necesitaría fruncir el cejo, ni llorar, estaría completa. En un mundo donde ella no existiera. Un mundo que sería mejor para Aurora.

\- Oh, ya entiendo. Aurora terminó echada de su vida de lujo y felicidad porque tú y tus hermanos fueron concebidos, y ahora te sientes mal. No lo sientas: gracias a ti Aurora es especial. Un día muy pronto, aunque no quieras tomar parte en hacer que suceda, ella gobernará el mundo junto contigo…

El hecho de que Hilda realmente sonara a que estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, como si reconociera la devastación que cruzaba por su rostro no fue lo que captó su atención, aunque sí la hizo sentir peor. Fue el hecho de que una banda de ejercicios se acababa de enredar encima de la falsa cabeza de Hilda.

\- Ya fue suficiente. Se acabó la charla. – declaró sombríamente Evanna mientras Hilda se encogía de hombros.

\- Oh cielos, alguien que tiene 64.64% de probabilidades de causarme un gran daño físico, y que podrían incrementarse a un total mayor si Belladonna cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos. Esto es un problema. – dijo de manera casual, como si considerase que lo que estaba a punto de pasar era peligroso.

Y justo después de decir eso, una chica de pelo verde de edad similar a Ash vestida de blanco apareció junto a Hilda y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Dato curioso sobre mi trabajo: no solo reúno información para mi Príncipe, también le encuentro lindas mujeres para que haga suyas. Ella es Siri, una Bloodliner Gardevoir y puede teletransportarse. Si yo fuera tú soltaría mi cabeza, Evanna, a menos que quieras conocer a mi Príncipe. Creo que esta es la hora en que se encuentra en el gran baño purificándose.

Evanna, que compartía su falta de interés por los hombres y captando el mensaje de "o me sueltas o te teletransportas conmigo" y la idea de terminar en agua hirviendo con un hombre desnudo, soltó la cabeza de Hilda. Ella desapareció junto con la recién llegada un momento después, dejándolas a ambas solas en la noche. A ella, vestida solo con una camiseta larga que era lo único que le quedaba como ropa para dormir, y a Evanna con solo un par de shorts masculinos de color naranja. No hubo palabras intercambiadas durante un largo momento, hasta que Evanna suspiró.

\- Mira, esa chica era una rarita y una loca. ¿De verdad le vas a dar importancia a lo que dijo?

\- … Es difícil no pensar en ello. – admitió Belladonna quedamente. Evanna colocó una mano en su hombro antes de continuar.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a correr con lo que dijo, al menos hasta donde entendí. Quizás Vedia lo entendería mejor, pero Aurora está ahora abrazándola como Teddiursa de peluche así que déjame intentarlo. Esa no-Aurora dijo que de alguna manera, tú y tus aparentemente epidémicos medios hermanos son la razón de que yo sea como soy, al igual que Vedia y Aurora.

\- Sí. – confirmó quedamente mientras Evanna continuaba.

\- Si tú no existieras, el papá de Aurora jamás habría decidido que echar a tu hija de casa es algo moral y correcto por hacer.

\- Sí. – declaró Belladonna solemnemente.

\- Si tú no existieras, Vedia jamás habría podido escapar de su casa, y quién sabe qué le habría pasado. Un matrimonio arreglado, una muerte sospechosa, que la encerraran en un sótano… – continuó Evanna mientras Belladonna la miraba sorprendida. – Ahí tienes, cincuenta y cincuenta. Mi vida seguiría apestando igual que como lo hizo antes de conocerte de todos modos, así que tienes a una que ayudaste, otra a la que lastimaste, si es que le tomamos la palabra a una loca que quiere dominar al mundo con un Príncipe y te invitó a hacerlo, y por extensión a nosotras, para que lo ayudemos, como lo correcto. Por mí está bien si lo hiciéramos, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es, si está en lo correcto, ten eso en mente. Si se equivoca, entonces básicamente es una de esas personas que hablan en el internet sobre que ese sujeto Oak aparentemente hizo que los humanos se volvieran más conformistas como parte de su plan para que su hijo gobierne al mundo como la cabeza del Imperium Oak.

\- Preciosa… – Belladonna sonrió mientras la abrazaba. Lo necesitaba. Era algo que tenía que tener en mente.

Era malo, horrible, imperdonable, si realmente había hecho la vida de Aurora lo que era ahora, pero también era algo bueno, muy bueno, haber hecho con su intervención la vida de Vedia mucho mejor. El abrazo se tornó en un cálido beso que duró igual, con sus labios separándose mientras la luz de la luna brillaba sobre ellas bañándolas con su brillo.

\- Bien, si le tomamos la palabra a esa transformista y de alguna manera nos hiciste lo que somos… ¿piensas tomar responsabilidad por alguien más? – le dijo Evanna bromeando mientras Belladonna solo podía verla sorprendida.

* * *

 _ **Cañón Grampa…**_

Ash no estaba seguro de que esto estuviera bien. Estaba bastante seguro que deberían haber pasado una ciudad mayor antes de llegar al lugar donde encontraron a Togepi, y donde casi se lo comen vivo. Énfasis en la segunda parte, ya que eso no lo reducía tanto como le habría gustado. De verdad tendría que irse con más cuidado esta vez.

Pero, sin teletransportarse excepto en casos de "¿cómo fuimos a parar encima de este risco?", "¿cómo terminamos en medio de un nido de Beedrills?", y una breve parada en Ciudad Obscura, se encontraron en el cañón rocoso y seco como un hueso.

Esta vez se veía diferente de la última, ya que aunque había una enorme fosa con gente cavando en ella, no se encontró a Gary Oak haciendo su mejor cosplay de Harrison Ford en ella. Y la gente se veía más profesional y a la vez poco profesional, por decirlo de la mejor manera. Y había un par de hombretones fornidos en la entrada al cañón, echándoles ojos de pistola al cuarteto como si quisieran que se largaran.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – se preguntó Misty en voz alta.

\- El problema, es que no necesitamos a entrenadores que se roben los fósiles, o peor que traten de desenterrarlos ellos mismos. Al menos los ladrones no rompen tanto las cosas.

Para darles crédito, todos voltearon a ver al sujeto de franela antes de terminar de pronunciar la palabra "El". Misty de hecho se sorprendió de ver lo rápido que fue su tiempo de reacción, aunque Ash sentía que había algo de orgullo en su expresión de sorpresa.

\- Y ahora, ¿están aquí para robar fósiles? – les preguntó directamente. Todos desde Pikachu hasta Iris negaron con la cabeza, y el hombre asintió con la suya. – Bien, si yo fuera ustedes no trataría de cruzar hasta después de mediodía, así que acompáñenme a mi trailer. Estoy seguro que preferirían aprender sobre fósiles antes que sufrir un golpe de calor.

\- _"….no estoy seguro de eso. ¿Será que puedo ir a buscar el huevo de Togepi por mi cuenta?" –_ le preguntó Pikachu a Ash directamente.

 _\- "No tengo idea de dónde podría estar sin el Equipo Rocket haciendo volar las cosas, y estoy seguro que te puede dar un golpe de calor también. Tal vez lo tenga consigo y esté dispuesto a dárnoslo."_

Después de todo no era tan raro de que ciertas personas les regalaran a otros Pokémon o huevos de Pokémon. Y además, ¿qué querría un sujeto de franela como este con un huevo de Togepi?

…

No había ningún huevo en la oficina del hombre, solo algunos refrigeradores portátiles, mapas y bandejas llenas de huesos más delgados que lápices. Este metió la mano en un refrigerador lleno de botellas de agua (luego de saltarse uno lleno al borde hasta el borde de cerveza que abrió por accidente), y les lanzó algunas a cada uno mientras procedía a disculparse.

\- Lamento mucho haberlos tratado así: desde que la gente descubrió cómo revivir a los Pokémon fósiles, por todo el bien que les hace a mis colegas paleontólogos que se especializan en estudios de comportamiento, tiene algunos efectos colaterales. Uno de ellos es la tendencia de la gente de tratar de agarrar fósiles para conseguir Pokémon para ellos. No tengo problemas con que utilicen material fósil de baja calidad para ese propósito, y especialmente no cuando alguien pone su propio esfuerzo en el proceso como los líderes de gimnasio Brock, Roark, y Byron. Sin embargo, no necesito que los descubrimientos del siglo sean robados por un entrenador común y corriente que solo busca cobertura de tipos.

\- ¿Eso es un problema? – Ash habría preguntado cómo los fósiles podrían decir algo sobre el comportamiento ya que siempre asumió que la gente haría eso después de revivir al fósil, pero no estaba seguro de entenderlo. O que se pudiera explicar de una manera más práctica, ahorrándole tiempo que podría usar para averiguar dónde podría estar el huevo de Togepi.

\- ¿El robo? Claro que lo es con el Equipo Rocket suelto por allí. Les encanta robar fósiles, por eso es que ya no trabajamos en el Monte Luna. Ya saben que no tiene caso ponerse a excavar para encontrarlos ellos mismos, ya que los miembros promedio no son capaces de distinguir un fósil de una geoda y los rompen con sus palas y taladros. Igual que los saqueadores que tienen el mal hábito de agarrar lo que ya encontramos.

El comentario sobre que la gente rompía fósiles por no saber lo que eran le hizo a Ash preguntarse: ¿la gran búsqueda del fósil habría sido un fracaso porque era una gran mentira, o porque la gente terminaba rompiendo los fósiles que había venido a buscar por ignorancia? Una pregunta en la que él estaba seguro se podía reflexionar por varios días, con suerte cuando pudiera salir de allí sin ofender al sujeto, y tomando en cuenta los riesgos de golpes de calor. Aunque extrañamente, fue Iris la que tuvo un comentario que hacer a continuación.

\- Sus mapas son extraños.

Su comentario atrajo la atención de Ash hacia los mapas… y tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Para empezar con los mapas del mundo, que Ash prefirió no verificar si eran diferentes de los que estaba acostumbrado para ahorrarle a su mente las implicaciones, tenían las masas de tierra en lugares salvajemente diferentes. En algunos puntos, los continentes estaban todos apiñados juntos, ya fuese como una sola masa de tierra sólida o varios grupos grandes que no eran de la manera que él recordaba que debían estar.

Uno de ellos, etiquetado como, 100 MYA, tenía a Kalos mucho más al norte de lo normal, incluso más al norte de lo que estaba Sinnoh, y totalmente cubierto de blanco. Todo estaba cubierto de blanco. Apenas podía ver vagamente lo que parecía ser Kanto, Johto, y Hoenn, pues todos eran solo océanos poco profundos con islas que le hacían pensar en lugares donde estaban las montañas como las Cataratas Meteóricas y el Monte Luna. Sinnoh estaba mucho más al sur, bastante cerca del ecuador.

\- Bueno, hoy en día esos mapas lo son, pero hace millones de años eran bastante precisos. – Notó la confusión de Iris, así que continuó. – Los continentes, desde su formación, siempre han estado en movimiento. Lento, pero en el curso de millones de años pueden cambiar drásticamente su locación. Las cordilleras montañosas, algunos volcanes y los terremotos, todos son efectos secundarios de este fenómeno llamado desplazamiento continental.

¿Así era como se formaban las montañas? Ash siempre creyó que tenía algo que ver con los volcanes, aunque si también eran causadas por los continentes moviéndose lentamente, eso también tenía sentido. ¿Y también algunos volcanes? ¿Había volcanes que se formaban de otras maneras? ¿Cómo pasaba eso?

\- Desde luego, estas formas antiguas de los continentes y los mares tenían vida arriba y debajo de ellos, y no solo vida vegetal. Entre las antiguas coníferas y palmíferas, incluso antes de que la hierba, flores y frutos evolucionaran.

¿Quería eso decir que los árboles de pino y de palmas eran muy antiguos? ¿Y que la hierba, flores y frutos no eran tan antiguos? Por lo visto todos los días se aprendía algo nuevo. Nunca se le ocurrió qué era más antiguo, si una palma o un manzano, pero ahora lo sabía. Quizás así podría ganar en el próximo juego de trivias cuando regresara a casa.

\- La paleontología Pokémon no es un campo tan antiguo, pero hemos identificado un número de especies antiguas que sigue creciendo. La mayoría de ellas están agrupadas alrededor de dos períodos de tiempo que tienen un número mayor de formaciones de fósiles: hace 300 millones de años, y hace 100 millones de años.

El paleontólogo se fue hacia un estante y cogió una serie de figuritas de Pokémon. Varias de ellas Ash sabía que eran Pokémon fósiles, y otras cuantas que todavía seguían vivas en el tiempo presente, como Relicanth, Shellder, y Sunkern. También había varios que Ash no reconoció en absoluto. Al tener que tratar con varios de ellos (que ocasionalmente no estaban muertos) como Aerodactyl, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, Lileep, Cradilly, Anorith, Armaldo, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Archen, Archeops, Tirtouga y Carracosta no llegaban ni a arañar la superficie.

Las figuras fueron colocadas en el mapa, con Kabutops y un Pokémon que parecía un Genesect desnudo en hace 300 millones de años, mientras Omanyte, Omastar, Cranidos, Lileep, Cradilly, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Archen, Archeops, Tirtouga y Carracosta en hace 100 millones de años junto con Shellder y Relicanth varios otros que no reconoció entre las dos locaciones y varios otros mapas. No vio figuras de Aerodactyl, Anorith o Armaldo: quizás no tenía ninguna. A lo mejor serían raras y difíciles de conseguir en el mercado de figuras, si tal cosa existía. Aunque eso le hizo preguntarse, ¿por qué vio a Kabuto y Kabutops junto a Omanyte y Omastar originalmente? ¿Y por qué estaría el huevo de Togepi por aquí, dondequiera que estuviese? ¿Acaso Togetic y Togekiss eran Pokémon tan antiguos como Shellder aparentemente?

\- ¿Por qué solo hay huesos de esos períodos de tiempo específicamente? – preguntó Iris.

\- Tenemos otros períodos representados, pero no es fácil que se formen fósiles. Estos requieren que los huesos sean depositados en las condiciones correctas en el momento correcto y que se encuentren rápidamente. Es por eso que en lugares como Alola no hay fósiles, ya que son masas de tierra muy recientes y les faltan estos factores. Cualquiera que encuentre un fósil en Alola por lo general solo encontró algo que se le cayó a alguien más.

La última línea la dijo con algo de amargura, como si fuese parte de algo que le incomodaba. Ash decidió que era mejor no hacer preguntas.

\- Por supuesto, estas figuras podrían no ser las más precisas. Tienen el aspecto de un Pokémon revivido de un fósil, pero hay evidencia de que este tipo de resurrección afecta el tipo y fisiología de un Pokémon. Ha habido algunos estudios interesantes que involucran fósiles de Tyrunt y especímenes revividos que exploran esto.

De ser ese el caso, ¿por qué los Omanytes y los otros Pokemon con los que se encontró que eran fósiles vivientes se veían iguales a los fósiles revividos? ¿O sería cosa del reinicio temporal? La única forma de averiguarlo era ver si había un Aerodactyl todavía por allí para tratar de comérselo. ¿Valdría la pena volver a pasar por eso? Probablemente no, y esa caverna sería el último lugar que Ash querría explorar si fuera posible. ¿Y no había dicho el Pokédex algo sobre esta idea durante la última batalla de gimnasio? Algo sobre formas originales o algo así.

\- Y entonces, ¿cuándo entran los humanos? – preguntó Misty mientras el hombre solo se encogía de hombros.

\- Ese no es mi campo. Lo que sí sé es que se dice que los humanos se originaron en la región de…

\- ¡Profesor Cycad! – La puerta del trailer se abrió de golpe antes de que la pregunta pudiese ser respondida, revelando a una pasante que Ash medio esperaba fuese la que conoció en las ruinas de Pokémopolis, pero era otra chica, por fortuna que no se veía ni de cerca a la que se imaginó.

\- ¿Sí, qué sucede…? Oh, ya veo, eso que traes en los brazos. – observó el profesor mientras todos los ojos en el trailer se dirigían hacia el objeto que la chica cargaba.

Sujeto entre sus brazos se encontraba el huevo del cual nacería Togepi. El momento de silencio que siguió después se sintió eterno en la mente de Ash. ¿Habría alguna forma de desviar la atención de manera que pudieran darles el huevo sin que pareciera una conversación muy extraña…?

\- Bueno ese es un raro hallazgo, pero no es un huevo fosilizado y ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo para cuidarlo. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere quedárselo? – les preguntó el Profesor Cycad, resolviendo cualquier problema que pudiera surgir en un instante.

Pikachu dejó salir un suspiro de alivio desde el hombro de Ash, casi cayéndose como resultado.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche, en un campamento junto a un pequeño estanque…**_

\- **AHORA QUE YA ESTAMOS LO BASTANTE LEJOS PARA ASEGURARNOS QUE NO NOS ROBEN EL HUEVO, PERMÍTANME DECIRLES QUÉ POKÉMON NACERÁ DE ÉL.**

La declaración vino luego de que terminaron de cenar, causando que los ojos de todos se movieran hacia el huevo que en ese momento Pikachu sostenía con mucho cuidado sobre un pequeño nicho rocoso en el que pronto usarían el Poder Secreto de Psyduck. Axew se encontraba mirando el huevo con interés, lo que le recordó a Ash lo bien que solía llevarse con Scraggy. ¿Sería igual con un Pokémon más recatado?

\- _¿Ya lo sabes_ _? –_ cuestionó Anabel, lo cual Ash le repitió a su vez a la máquina en parte por su propia confusión. ¿De verdad lo sabía?

- **CIERTAMENTE. LOS HUEVOS SIEMPRE TIENEN UN PATRÓN DE COLORES QUE COINCIDE CON EL POKÉMON EN EL QUE VAN A NACER. ES ÚTIL NOTARLO SI ENCUENTRAN UN HUEVO Y VIENE BIEN PARA DEJAR EL JUEGO DE ADIVINANZAS.**

Pero la parte del juego de adivinanzas era la más divertida. Claro, ya sabía en qué nacería este huevo, ¿pero y si encontraban otro por ahí? Sería parte de la emoción ver en qué nacería junto con Togepi.

- **ESTE HUEVO NACERÁ EN UN POKÉMON RARO LLAMADO TOGEPI**. – declaró el Pokédex, atrayendo confusión a los rostros de Misty, Iris y Anabel al dar el nombre.

\- ¿Togepi? – dijo Misty confusa, lo cual Ash tuvo que admitir le dolía un poco viniendo de ella.

\- **TOGEPI, EL POKÉMON BOLA DE PICOS**. – El Pokédex mostró una imagen de Togepi en pantalla. La cara de Misty se suavizó un poco al verlo, y eso para Ash fue una buena señal. – **TOGEPI ABSORBE LA ENERGÍA DE LAS EMOCIONES DE LA GENTE Y LOS POKÉMON QUE LO RODEAN PARA CRECER. CRECEN MEJOR CON EMOCIONES POSITIVAS, Y EN CONTRASTE SU CRECIMIENTO SE VE ENTORPECIDO POR EMOCIONES NEGATIVAS. SI ESTAS EMOCIONES SON MORALMENTE MALIGNAS, PUEDEN VOLVERSE CRUELES Y MALVADOS.**

Eso podría explicar aquel Togepi malvado en Sinnoh, aunque también le dio a Ash una idea extraña. ¿Sería acaso que la depresión de Brock post-Ivy causó que Togepi se quedara así por todo lo que estuvo en Johto, y solo después que Brock estuvo bien lejos Togepi se acercó a evolucionar? Era un pensamiento raro, pero tal vez podría ser la inexperiencia de trabajar con Pokémon jóvenes.

 **\- TOGEPI EVOLUCIONA DOS VECES, GANANDO TIPO VOLADOR AL EVOLUCIONAR EN TOGETIC, MIENTRAS QUE LA EXPOSICIÓN A UNA PIEDRA BRILLANTE LO EVOLUCIONA A TOGEKISS.** – Las dos evoluciones aparecieron en pantalla junto a Togepi.

\- ¿Qué tipo es antes de evolucionar? – preguntó Iris al darse cuenta que el Pokédex no lo mencionó.

\- **HADA.** – dijo el Pokédex, haciendo que Iris tuviera un respingo como si estuviera caminando sobre una tumba. – **YA ME TOMÉ LA LIBERTAD DE PRE-REGISTRAR ESTE TOGEPI A TU NOMBRE. CUANDO HAYA NACIDO TU REGISTRO SERÁ ACTUALIZADO TOTALMENTE.** – le dijo el Pokédex, y fue entonces que Ash se dio cuenta de lo que había cambiado radicalmente.

\- ¿Eso no es un poco apresurado? Digo, tal vez yo no sea el único que quiera…

\- Yo estoy bien sin Togepi. – dijo Iris simplemente.

\- _Yo ya estoy bastante ocupada con Eevee, no creo poder cuidar otro Pokémon en este momento. –_ admitió Anabel honestamente.

Misty negó con la cabeza, y eso le dio una tremenda, tremenda punzada. Verla rechazar a Togepi tan fácilmente le hacía que el hecho de que esta no fuera la Misty que conoció por años le cayera encima como una tonelada de ladrillos. Quizás la podría engañar para que Togepi fuese lo primero que viera al nacer, y con eso se grabara su imagen, y sin el mini-torneo que hicieron con el Equipo Rocket, aunque eso no sería justo para ninguno de ellos.

Ash nunca había tratado de ver si podía recuperar las memorias de Psyduck, y no estaba seguro de si el problema que tenía con sus amigos humanos se extendería a los Pokémon que originalmente no eran suyos. Prefería no tener que hacer las cosas más difíciles.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, Ash esperaba seriamente no poder recuperar esas memorias. Porque si Togepi viera ese gesto de negación… eso haría ver a los padres muertos de Brock como una simple piedra en el camino cuando de emociones dolorosas se trataba.

 **\- INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE A NOMBRE DE QUIÉN SEA REGISTRADO TOGEPI, LOS BIENESTARES EMOCIONALES DE TODOS JUGARÁN UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE EN SU NACIMIENTO Y SU CRECIMIENTO, ASÍ QUE TODOS ESTARÁN INVOLUCRADOS. EL HUEVO NO CONTARÁ LOS TOTALES DE GRUPOS POKÉMON HASTA ENTONCES, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN ENCARGARSE DE TODO LO QUE LES DEPRIMA ENTONCES. AHORA, ¿DESEAN VER SUS TOTALES FINANCIEROS ANTES DE EMPEZAR A DERROCHARLO TODO?**

El Pokédex rápidamente desplegó una serie de números, causando que las bocas de Misty y Anabel se quedaran colgando, que Ash mirara fijamente la pantalla en shock, y que Iris… bueno, ella no reaccionó en absoluto. Seguramente no entendía cuánto estaba diciendo el Pokédex que tenía de dinero a su nombre.

\- … No hackeaste los bancos, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ash.

 **\- NO, ESO SERÍA ABURRIDO. ANTES DE ESO PREFERIRÍA ROBARLE AL EQUIPO ROCKET O A OTRAS ORGANIZACIONES CRIMINALES DE TIPO YAKUZA SOLO POR EL RETO, Y SI FUESE REQUERIDO LO HARÍA. EL DINERO EN CUESTIÓN AQUÍ, SIN EMBARGO, ES TOTALMENTE LEGAL EN ADQUISICIÓN.**

Ash se quedó viendo el dinero, todavía inseguro de esa parte. Estaba seguro que tenía suficiente como para comprar el mismo modelo de auto deportivo que Gary tenía en la vieja línea temporal sin tener que hacer pagos después. Quizás hasta le quedaría para contratar porristas, aunque en realidad no era quisiera hacerlo.

Ash había recibido el paquete con las cápsulas para almacenamiento de objetos que el Profesor Oak le había enviado para probarlos el día anterior al Festival de las Princesas. Dicho paquete contenía cuarenta cubos del mismo color de una Pokébola normal. En efecto todos funcionaban bien, pues Ash los probó en una enorme roca.

Todo había resultado bien, la enorme masa de cinco metros de piedra había desaparecido en el cubo, el cual no cambió su peso con todo lo que llevaba en su interior, aunque la prueba para liberar la cosa de adentro requirió un enorme salpicón de agua marina que los empapó a todos y requirió que Squirtle tuviese que ir a recuperarla del fondo marino. En defensa de Ash, era común arrojar tus Pokébolas, y como se le parecían, ¿por qué no? Y aun así funcionaban después, como había quedado demostrado con sus zapatos.

Luego de eso, de vuelta al camino. Ahora camino hacia la "ciudad con muchas tiendas durante un día de compras masivas". También llamada "dolor". Había quienes decían que la guerra es el infierno, pero eso no era nada comparado con esto. No con el día de las chicas.

…

Su primera parada había resultado relativamente tranquila. Tiendas que se especializaban en vender camas y sillones no eran los destinos más visitados el Día de las Princesas, aunque el personal se alegró de verlos y les ofreció descuentos significativos. Ash realmente no entendía lo de las camas, pero compraron tres a su medida, de Anabel y de Misty. Iris declinó comprarse una para ella.

La siguiente parada fue una tienda de muebles para algo donde guardar más ropa antes de poder empezar la parte verdaderamente peligrosa del día…

\- ¿Esa es una barata de 90% de descuento en calcetines?

Oh no. La repentina parada y declaración de Misty frente a la tienda, causó que Anabel e Iris también detuvieran sus pasos, y Anabel suavemente le dio un jaloncito para que también se detuviera.

\- Los calcetines que me diste ya tienen agujeros. – dijo Iris mirándose los pies. – Y también estoy bastante segura de que eso de "90%" es algo bueno.

\- _Oh sí, claro que lo es._ – asintió Anabel estando de acuerdo. Se estaba esparciendo. El virus de las compras.

\- Con ese precio podríamos comprar más calcetines para todos. Saben, realmente nunca he usado este día para muchas cosas, pero en este momento sí que tengo ganas. – dijo Misty en un tono de entusiasmo creciente que Ash sabía que definitivamente aguardaba salir, especialmente cuando Anabel e Iris asintieron estando de acuerdo (Anabel más que Iris). Sí, era el virus de las compras. Acababa de cobrarse más víctimas, incontenible y tornándose en una pandemia. – ¡Vamos!

Y con eso, y otro sutil jalón telepático de parte de Anabel, los cuatro ingresaron a la tienda. El único consuelo fue que en medio del horrible frenesí que se armó le lanzaron varios pares de calcetines a su medida.

\- ¡Pikapiiiii! _Ash, probablemente te vendrían bien más… ¡HEY! ¡No me agarren la cola, que no es calcetín! –_ Y con eso, el Día de las Princesas sufrió su tercer ataque eléctrico por ropas, como averiguó más tarde.

El virus quedó brevemente en recesión cuando salieron y lograron conseguir cuatro armarios para un total de siete cápsulas usadas, y por suerte la tienda de electrónicos no generó ninguna respuesta de ninguna de las chicas… antes de volver a máxima capacidad cuando vieron una tienda de accesorios. Con eso volvió la locura: casi le roban su Anillo-Z tres veces en un espacio de diez minutos, aunque para crédito de las chicas, el cuarto y quinto intentos fueron disuadidos por una mirada asesina de Iris y un fuerte grito de "¡Eso no está a la venta!" de parte de Misty. Aunque dicho grito no disuadió al sexto, ¡¿qué diablos pasaba con esta fiesta?!

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, con otras gentes…**_

Su objetivo estaba haciendo compras. No, esa no era la manera correcta de decirlo. Decir que su objetivo, Ash Ketchum, estaba haciendo compras implicaba que él era quien estaba a cargo. No era un día para que los chicos compraran. Era un día en que ellos cargaban las cosas para las compradoras, aunque Meowth tuvo que darles crédito porque las cosas que compraban iban tanto para él como para el resto de ellas, y de hecho lo estaban alimentando. Era más de lo que se podía decir de algunas personas el día de hoy. Y de paso la chica bajita y callada hizo que su Kadabra ayudara con las bolsas cuando tenían que moverse. Aun así…

\- … Más vale que esos dos sonsos vuelvan aquí rápido. Ya estoy por poner una queja de horas extra a estas alturas. – se quejó el gato.

Jessie y James se encontraban ambos disfrutando de las festividades, y se habían largado antes que él pudiera quejarse, aunque ambos tenían razones que él prefirió no preguntar al respecto.

Jessie había estado muy de malas después de que un Lickitung se comió su desayuno: luego de caerle a puñetazos y patadas por un buen rato, lo atrapó en una Pokébola cegada por la furia, antes de escuchar sobre un concurso para ganar unas muñecas y exigió que James le entregara sus Pokémon para participar en él. Como todavía estaba furiosa, se los dio sin problemas, y ella se fue en un arranque de ira luego de que James le preguntó dónde planeaba guardar un montón de muñecas rompibles. Ahí fue cuando Meowth oyó por primera vez que tenía una bóveda de almacenamiento. Una elección extraña para usar su incremento de salario, pero bueno, era su dinero.

Mientras Jessie salía corriendo en su furia, a James le vino volando a la cara un volante para una venta de ofertas que lo hizo reírse con muchos ánimos, lo más feliz que Meowth lo había visto desde el incidente con el mayordomo y su prometida con ideas de cincuenta sombras. Cuando Meowth le dijo que no había manera que un hombre llamado James pudiese aprovechar esa venta, se rio escalofriantemente y dijo que tenía una solución a ese problema.

Meowth no tenía idea de por qué James tenía un juego de pechos inflables a la mano, y probablemente era mejor no saberlo. Aunque sí sabía que esa falda era de Jessie. El ver a James vestido de mujer no incomodó tanto a Meowth como la falsa pechonalidad inflable que se puso. Eso era para que se molestaran los humanos.

Así, eso le dejaba a él hacer el trabajo del grupo solo, con Jessie ganando sus muñecas con furia, y James travestido para comprar cachivaches con ayuda de un dispositivo que Meowth no conocía el propósito de tenerlo, o por qué James tendría uno en primer lugar.

\- ¡Deli!

Meowth, sin quitarles los ojos a sus objetivos, sostuvo la Pokébola que Jessie dejó caer en su furia para entregársela al pájaro.

\- Sí, te voy a pedir que te lleves este y lo pongas en la reserva por si lo necesitamos. Con suerte tal vez en un año Jessie ya no trate de matarlo a puñaladas. – le dijo. Delibird saludó afirmativamente antes de coger la bola y salir volando con ella. – Espero que Jessie no haya dicho que "lo odio y quiero que se largue" por la furia y en realidad quería quedárselo, o de lo contrario puedo meterme en problemas, si no es que ya estoy en serios problemas por eso. – musitó Meowth para sí mismo continuando con la observación.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Ash y compañía…**_

Ash se encontraba de pie solo con un montón de bolsas de compras. La atmósfera ominosa que lo rodeaba era obvia para cualquiera que tuviera bolsas a su alrededor durante este día. La locura se había esparcido, y Ash sentía como si lo observara un banco de Sharpedos. Esta comparación solo era reforzada por el humor de las mujeres, mayores y jóvenes, que parecían andar acechándolo, como si esperaran la oportunidad para atacarlo. El entrenamiento con Iris para darle una especie de sexto sentido definitivamente había funcionado, pues su instinto de huir le estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que hiciera algo en vez de quedarse allí parado.

En serio, ¿qué pasaba con esta celebración? Cierto que la última vez hubo peleas de jalones por la ropa, pero ahora, parecía haber evolucionado en algún momento hasta convertirse en un deporte de contacto. Lo único que faltaba era Casey corriendo por allí, gritando algo del Equipo Electabuzz y golpeando gente con un bate de béisbol.

Aun así, igual que la celebración había evolucionado en algo mucho más rudo desde la última vez que la soportó (no la recordaba en ninguna otra región y May pareció evitar contacto con ella, salvándolo de un posible dolor y sufrimiento todavía peor), él también había evolucionado, y no solo por su habilidad de generar vello facial.

La misma mujer que Ash estaba seguro que había agarrado algo por lo que Misty y Jessie se habían puesto a pelear, lentamente se le aproximó a sus bolsas por un lado, sigilosamente como si asumiera que no la verían si lo hacía de esa manera. Y en lo que su mano se movió hacia una de dichas bolsas, la sombra púrpura que estaba debajo de ella brilló, y fuera de ella salió una amigable criatura.

\- ¡Grime! – la saludó uno de sus Grimers alegremente, agarrándole la mano para un amigable apretón.

El resultante grito de horror de la mujer causó que Pikachu se contrajera del susto, incluso mientras las sombras de las otras bolsas se levantaban con otros tres Grimers y Muk se alzaban para abrazar a la mujer todos a la vez.

\- Pika… _¿De verdad era necesario hacer eso? –_ se quejóPikachu.

\- Funcionó, ¿o no? – dijo Ash simplemente mientras el círculo de mujeres que los rodeaba los dejó en paz, no queriendo compartir el destino de esa vieja gorda víctima del virus y ser abrazada por unas amigables y lodosas criaturas. Pikachu le echó una mirada que decía "Estás alimentando a los locos."

 _ **-**_ **HAY RUMORES DE QUE LAS MEGA CORPORACIONES USAN POKÉMON PSÍQUICOS PARA ESTIMULAR LOCURA POR LAS COMPRAS.** – observó el Pokédex mientras la mujer lograba apenas escapar de los abrazos de los Grimers.

\- … ¿Y eso les ayuda en algo? – preguntó Ash, cuestionando la lógica detrás de eso.

\- **SOLO ES UN RUMOR, EN ALGUNA PARTE ENTRE LO DEL IMPERIUM OAK Y GENTE QUE ES OBSERVADA A TRAVÉS DE SU TECNOLOGÍA POR CORPORACIONES COMO DEVON O LABORATORIOS LYSANDRE.** – admitió el Pokédex.

¿El qué Oak? ¿Qué, la gente creía que el Profesor Oak quería gobernar al mundo o algo así?

\- Es decir que no es cierto. – dijo Ash simplemente.

 **\- PROBABLEMENTE, PERO ES UNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA LA LOCURA. UNA MALA EXPLICACIÓN, PERO SIGUE SIENDO UNA EXPLICACIÓN.**

\- "¿Cómo lo de que la angustia de Brock por la Profesora Ivy demoró el crecimiento de Togepi?" – pensó Ash. Y como si los pensamientos sobre Togepi la llamaran, Misty salió del vestidor cercano, vestida con una blusa roja de tiras delgadas y unos shorts de jean más largos de los que solía usar con sus tirantes, y un par de zapatos rojos para completar su look.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió Misty.

\- No soy la mejor persona para preguntar por la moda. – replicó Ash tratando de dar una respuesta honesta.

\- Bueno, a mí usualmente no me importa, pero hay algo en el aire que me hace querer divertirme con esto. – dijo Misty encogiéndose de hombros, realzando la idea de que había Pokémon o virus en juego esparciendo la locura. – ¿Pero sabes qué? No estoy segura de que estos zapatos me queden de todas maneras. Probaré algo más.

Y así, Misty regresó al vestidor, dejando a Ash parpadeando perplejo. Eso fue… sorprendentemente fácil.

Ash inmediatamente se dio una bofetada en la cara: por pensar que alguien iba a salir huyendo con el huevo de Togepi, incluso atravesando las defensas de sus Grimers y Muk alrededor de él y el resto de sus cosas. Rápidamente echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Por suerte, ese era el caso.

Los ojos de Ash se movieron hacia su brazo, que había sacado algo de la tienda de accesorios aparte de marcas de mordidas y rasguños. Un anillo de metal, similar a primera vista al Anillo-Z en color y forma, pero con diferencias notables al observar más de cerca, como algunas marcas grabadas de color negro y una forma más redondeada en general. Y colocada en dicho anillo blanco, en una ranura que una antes tenía una canica de algún tipo, se encontraba su Piedra Activadora. Encajada en una ranura donde ninguna fuerza psíquica podría arrancarla como la canica, su puerta a la Mega Evolución estaba ahora en su muñeca. Solo tenía que averiguar un poco más de ella. Lo primero en la lista era la simple pregunta de cómo activar el proceso. ¿Habría que hacer gestos de la misma manera que al parecer necesitaban los Movimientos-Z?

Las puertas del vestidor volvieron a abrirse, y esta vez salió Anabel con una camiseta blanca, un par de pantalones púrpuras que dejaban expuesta la parte inferior de sus piernas, un par de calcetines blancos, y unos zapatos deportivos púrpuras. Un pañuelo púrpura estaba enrollado alrededor de su cuello, y un cinturón con un círculo púrpura completaba el conjunto. Ella, al igual que Misty y él, se había arreglado un poco su pelo, pero el cabello más largo de Anabel seguía presente en su look actual.

 _\- ¿Y bien Ash, qué te parece? –_ preguntó Anabel ajustándose el pañuelo un poco. – _Definitivamente me quedaré con los zapatos, pero no estoy tan segura con los pantalones. ¿Son shorts o pantalones?_

\- ¿Son cómodos y fáciles de llevar?

Anabel se mordió ligeramente el labio ante la pregunta que Ash le presentó, antes de volver al vestidor.

\- Y bien, ¿nos falta algo de la farmacia? – le preguntó Ash al Pokédex en voz alta. Inclusive esa parada había sido una pelea hoy.

 **\- DESODORANTE, ESPUMA DE AFEITAR, CHAMPÚ, JABÓN, PASTA DENTAL, CEPILLOS DENTALES NUEVOS… BUENO, SUPONGO QUE PODRÍAS HABER CONSEGUIDO ENJUAGUE BUCAL PERO LA PELEA EN ESE CORREDOR ERA MUY FEROZ.** – listó el Pokédex, mientras Ash volvía a sentir ganas de hacer la pregunta.

\- Sobre el total en el banco, estarás bien para pagarlo todo, ¿verdad?

\- **CON LAS VENTAS DE HOY TENDRÁS QUE ESFORZARTE MUCHO MÁS SI QUIERES VACIAR TU BILLETERA.** – le informó el Pokédex. – **ADEMÁS, PUEDO HACKEAR FÁCILMENTE EL REGISTRO DE LA TIENDA PARA QUE LA CUENTA QUEDE BIEN CON LOS TOTALES QUE NECESITES.**

Ash le habría pedido al dispositivo que por favor no lo hiciera, cuando Anabel volvió a salir, esta vez con un par de pantalones para correr y una camiseta blanca.

 _\- Creo que estos me vendrán mejor para cuando Iris nos quiera hacer correr, ¿no lo crees?_ – le preguntó. Ash asintió estando de acuerdo, mientras Anabel sonreía y volvía al vestidor a cambiarse.

\- ¡Gri!

Mientras uno de sus Grimers ahuyentaba a otra aspirante a ladrona de mercancía ya comprada, Iris salió también del vestidor, vestida con un muy, muy… muy extraño vestido, como si quisiera ir a colarse de nuevo a los cuarteles de la Tropa del Jardín de Flores. Dónde habría encontrado Iris una versión de princesa de cuento de hadas de su atuendo normal, una corona brillante de princesa y un par de sandalias blancas, Ash no tenía idea. Menos idea tendría de por qué se pondría algo así. ¿Y desde cuando el atuendo de Iris tenía un escote tan pronunciado? Pero eso era desviarse más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué estás…? – le preguntó Ash mientras Iris parpadeaba.

\- Yo… honestamente no estoy segura. Todo fue demasiado rápido. – admitió confusa. Se puso a mover los brazos, y adoptó una expresión de incomodidad en la cara.

\- Ax. – Axew salió de entre su cabello, con aspecto desorientado. Había una corona en su cabeza que hacía juego con la de Iris.

\- No pienso quedarme con esto. – declaró Iris mientras la puerta se volvía a abrir, y Anabel y Misty volvían a salir.

Anabel estaba vestida con un traje negro de tres piezas con una camiseta blanca debajo: un traje que le quedaba bastante bien a pesar de que era más el tipo de atuendo que llevaría un hombre. Misty por su parte llevaba un vestido blanco de aspecto carísimo, con un solo hombro cubierto y una larga falda.

\- Saben, tal vez deberíamos haber buscado algo mejor en el departamento "elegante". – admitió Misty al ver la apariencia de Iris.

Ash habría preguntado por qué estaban en el departamento elegante, pero eso quizás sería la pregunta equivocada. Y si Iris era algún indicio, la memoria podría ser muy borrosa.

\- _Ella se vería bien en algo como esto, pero creo que dijimos algo sobre equilibrar un poco. Dos trajes, dos vestidos. –_ dijo Anabel.

\- ¿Dos trajes? – Él no iba a hablar sobre gastar en frivolidades, tenían dinero para hacerlo incluso aunque las ventas estuviesen tan ridículamente altas hoy, pero hasta él pensaba que eso era raro.

\- Sí, uno para ti. También tienes que probarte tu catálogo cuando hayamos terminado. – Misty hablaba como si le estuviera recordando algo. ¿Habría reprimido su memoria?

 **\- ASÍ ES. TIENES UN GRAN CATÁLOGO PARA PROBARTE CUANDO ELLAS TERMINEN CON SU SELECCIÓN.** – dijo el Pokédex en un tono similar.

\- Estoy seguro que todo me quedará…

\- **ESTÁ LO QUE TE QUEDA, Y LO QUE TE QUEDA.** – dijo sarcásticamente el Pokédex.

\- Te buscaremos algo más cuando Ash se esté probando lo suyo. Yo me encargaré de vigilar nuestras cosas. – le dijo Misty a Iris, que se veía con muchas ganas de salir del vestido. Así, mientras regresaban al vestidor, el miedo volvió a apoderarse de Ash.

\- ¿Cuánto más les falta? – preguntó. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría antes que empezara el dolor?

\- **¿QUIERES QUE TE RESPONDA EN EL TOTAL DE LA ROPA, O EN EL VALOR MONETARIO DE LA ROPA?** – replicó el Pokédex.

…

Misty tuvo que admitirlo, había algo… bueno en que Ash la viera en traje de baño. Cuando salía y le preguntaba a Ash qué pensaba de ella, ya fuese en un bikini azul o rojo, podía ver que le gustaba lo que veía. Que estaba interesado, aunque trataba de no mirarla como si fuese un trozo de carne fresca. Era agradable sentirse bonita, sentirse atractiva. Y para ser honesta, ese era un gran paso.

Misty no tenía idea de cómo intentar llevar lo que tenían a algo más: no era algo que supiera cómo hacer. Y no estaba segura de que Ash tampoco tuviera idea de cómo hacerlo. Ella no podía simplemente hacer lo que hacían sus padres (por varias razones), y el padre de Ash aparentemente estaba demasiado ocupado regando hijos para darle consejos. E incluso aunque estuviera, sus consejos tal vez solo servirían para una sola noche, y eso no era lo que ella quería, ni tampoco lo que ella pensaba que Ash querría. Así, esta era una forma de avanzar en ello, aunque fuese de ensayo y error. Aunque eso no quería decir que no hubiera problemas potenciales.

Iris, por mucho que la chica fuese alguien a quien Misty genuinamente veía como una amiga, también estaba interesada en Ash. Eso ya lo sabía. También se dio cuenta cuando Iris salió llevando un traje de baño de una pieza (luego de decirle a Iris que sí, necesitaba algo así) que a Ash también le gustaba como se veía. También estaba al tanto de que él había visto más de ella que solo en traje de baño. A Iris se le había escapado que se había bañado con él no hacía mucho. Estaba algo conectado al hecho de que ella no tenía idea de cómo llevar a alguien hacia una relación, pues seguramente la forma en como los medios representaban las relaciones la habrían puesto a gritarle a Ash por ser un pervertido o un infiel a pesar de que el escenario claramente no fue de su elección. Francamente, eso solo llevaría a que actuase como una bruja desagradable.

Aunque Iris lo dijo de una manera en que Misty tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que la chica salvaje no lo hizo como parte de su mencionado interés en convertir a Ash en su pareja, lo que dijo claramente mostraba que Ash había notado cosas en ella, y que le gustaron tanto como intentaba no enfocarse demasiado en ellas.

El único indicio de algo bueno era que, si acaso, Iris probablemente entendía menos sobre como instigar una relación que ella y Ash. Estaba también el hecho de que Iris, como había admitido, no consideraría que ella y Ash estuvieran juntos como una señal de no tratar de seducir a Ash. O el que Iris y Ash estuviesen juntos fuese una razón para que Ash no pudiese estar con ella también. Eso era, de cierto modo, algo que hacía sentir a Misty mucho más intranquila. Iris completamente, sin ningún atisbo de celos, consideraba eso como una opción, y Ash, por más dulce, amable y decente que fuera… seguía siendo un chico adolescente. Un arreglo como ese sería algo con lo que él tendría muchas dificultades para decir que no, y si era Iris con quien quisiera estar… bueno, Misty tuvo que admitir que hipócritamente preferiría ese escenario antes que al revés.

Cuando Anabel salió llevando un tankini color lavanda y nerviosamente le preguntó a Ash si pensaba que se veía mejor que el de una pieza del mismo color (con el cual Ash se puso igual de nervioso que cuando le preguntó por dos bikinis diferentes), Misty tomó conciencia de la otra posibilidad. Anabel también estaba empezando, si bien no lo decía de manera tan directa como Iris, a mostrar señales de sentirse atraída hacia Ash. Eso también tenía sus propios problemas a considerar.

Por ejemplo, si Iris iba con Anabel a decirle lo mismo que le dijo a ella, ¿cómo reaccionaría Anabel? Misty tuvo que admitir que la posibilidad de que Anabel estuviera DE ACUERDO con Iris la ponía muy nerviosa. _"Puedes leer su mente; las dos le gustamos, ¿cuál es el problema?"_ Prácticamente podía oír a Iris diciendo algo como eso. Y eso la llevaría de nuevo a todos los ya comentados problemas con su hipocresía una y otra vez.

\- ¿Puedo ponerme una camiseta? – dijo Ash desde el vestidor, estando allí por un buen rato.

\- _Nosotras no llevamos camisetas excepto por esa chaqueta que iba incluida. –_ dijoAnabel en un tono algo provocador mientras la puerta se abría y Ash salía con un par de shorts de baño rojos y negros.

Y nada más que esos shorts, revelando todos los músculos que Iris había estado esforzándose en incrementarle al hacerlos correr todos esos kilómetros.

Aunque Ash ya era bastante musculoso cuando se conocieron, Misty no había tenido oportunidad de verlo en detalle, pero ahora, podía notarle muchas cosas. Primero, que era ancho de hombros, y aunque al principio no parecía tanto, sus brazos ahora se veían como que podrían detener el puñetazo de un Kangaskhan como les contó antes. Sus piernas también se veían bastante fuertes; todas esas carreras enfrente de sus Tauros definitivamente habían dado frutos. Sus abdominales también daban indicios de empezar a endurecerse, y Misty tuvo que preguntarse si eso era lo que querría ver Iris desde el principio. Después tendría que agradecérselo.

Tuvo que contener su lengua de lamerse los labios, aunque sí tenía un pequeño problema con el aspecto de Ash.

Aunque Ash difícilmente sería uno de esos hombres más peludos que un Ursaring, probablemente le gustaría más si Ash se afeitara algo más que solo la cara. Tal vez deberían haberle conseguido algo de material para que pudiese depilarse el cuerpo, pero eso estaba en alta demanda en la farmacia hoy y preferirían no perder una mano. Le gustaría ver a Ash con menos vello corporal, pero eso no valía perder un miembro.

Cuando Ash recibió confirmación de todas ellas de que se veía bien (y le dijeron que no, que no lo iban a obligar a usar el de tanga que estaba a la venta), y regresó a probarse otro, Iris decidió hablar.

\- ¿Saben si hay una forma de hacer crecer más el pelo en el cuerpo humano? Creo que Ash se vería bien con más pelo en el pecho.

Misty y Anabel se quedaron viendo a Iris a partes iguales de desconcierto, intranquilidad y "¿a dónde diablos irá esta conversación?"

* * *

 _ **Dos días más tarde**_ …

Habían escapado de la locura sin perder ningún miembro, y con todo lo que necesitaban. Con un simple toque, uno de dichos objetos, una cómoda con tres gavetas para almacenar su ropa, fue succionada en la cápsula de objetos mientras Pikachu levantaba una cabeza soñolienta desde la cama.

\- Pikapi… _Cinco minutos más…_

\- Ya te di media hora incluso después de haberme lavado, afeitado y todo eso. – le dijo Ash a su amigo, mientras dicho amigo saltaba fuera de la confortable masa de mantas y colchón que era la nueva cama de Ash lejos de casa.

Ash rápidamente devolvió el objeto a la cápsula mientras hacía una pausa para ver las nuevas ropas que ahora había adoptado por defecto, dado el daño que recibió su viejo atuendo. Era muy similar al anterior: una nueva gorra con el diseño dividido en dos tercios rojos y el medio en blanco, una chaqueta de mangas cortas con una capucha blanca, un par de blue jeans y zapatos azules. Los dos anillos en sus muñecas permanecían: un Anillo-Z sin cristales, y una Piedra Activadora cuyos poderes no estaba seguro de saber cómo desbloquear. Un par de guantes negros sin dedos completaban el conjunto, junto con los calzoncillos y calcetines que su mamá por suerte ya había dejado de sentir la necesidad de recordarle.

Pikachu, haciendo un quejido de cansancio, se subió a su hombro como siempre mientras Ash salía del árbol hueco convertido en base secreta hacia la luz solar de afuera.

\- Vaya, el bello durmiente por fin despertó. – dijo Misty algo coqueta, haciendo que Ash sonriera.

\- Bueno, a menos que siga durmiendo en mi hombro, supongo. – dijo él. Igual que Ash, las chicas se habían cambiado a sus atuendos ahora por defecto gracias a la locura de las compras.

El atuendo de Misty era mayormente amarillo y azul, con un par de zapatos y brazaletes nuevos, ambos amarillos, que iban bien con un par de shorts azules, un top azul, y una chaqueta amarilla desabotonada sobre dicho top. Ahora llevaba su cabello un poco más largo de lo usual, y en su única oreja perforada colgaba su piedra activadora como un pendiente.

Iris había conservado sus viejos zapatos, pero ahora llevaba una camisa mucho más corta de color y dimensiones similares a la antigua, con un par de shorts rosas que mostraban sus piernas tanto como las de Misty. Alrededor de sus muñecas y cuello había un par de accesorios hechos con dientes, y el collar llevaba su piedra activadora en el centro. Su cabello ahora era un poco sujeto por un gancho, aunque todavía se esparcía como una erupción masiva.

Anabel llevaba su cabello más largo, lo cual se le veía bien con su nuevo top púrpura sin mangas y pantalones blancos. Un par de botas blancas y un cinturón marrón con el símbolo púrpura de los Pokémon Psíquicos era toda la decoración que se había puesto encima.

\- _Y bien, ¿qué sorpresas creen que tendremos el día de hoy? –_ preguntó Anabel mientras Iris sonreía.

\- Sea lo que sea, no habrá nada que no podamos manejar.

Y como si lo acabase de llamar la declaración de Iris, Ash sintió que algo aparecía detrás de él.

\- **ABRA, EL POKÉMON PSÍ…** – comenzó a recitar el Pokédex mientras Ash sentía que algo lo jalaba de la capucha, e inmediatamente ya no estaba en el camino a Cinnabar. Después de todo, el camino a Cinnabar no tenía el aspecto del pasillo de una mansión elegante, aunque algo ominoso. – **… QUICO, Y PARECE QUE HEMOS CAMBIADO RÁPIDAMENTE DE LOCACIÓN GEOGRÁFICA. –** El Pokédex interrumpió su entrada mientras el Abra empezaba a flotar alejándose de Ash.

\- Oye, tú me trajiste aquí, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó Ash al Pokémon Psíquico, preguntándose si estaría relacionado con alguna disputa con Pokémon Fantasmas en una mina abandonada.

El Abra lentamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo, antes de prender su propio puño en llamas y volar hacia ellos. Pikachu saltó para contrarrestarlo con Cola de Hierro, colisionando con el Puño de Fuego. Poco interesado en ver cómo terminaría ese choque, Ash se desplazó usando Ataque Rápido y mandó a volar al Abra con un puñetazo rápido. Mientras las rayas blancas a su alrededor se disipaban, Pikachu se puso en alerta máxima y echó chispas con furia.

\- Pika. _¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Primero nos trae aquí, y después nos ataca_ _?_

\- ¿Qué lugar es este, de todas maneras? – se preguntó Ash en voz alta, mientras el sonido de algo rodando venía de la misma dirección que el Abra derrotado.

 **\- EL AQUÍ ES CIUDAD SAFFRON. LA DIRECCIÓN EXACTA… EL GIMNASIO SAFFRON.** – declaró el Pokédex con preocupación audible mientras el sonido de rodadas se revelaba como un grupo de Exeggcutes aproximándose. Todos ellos echando una nube de Paralizador mientras se acercaban a ellos. Ash se giró al otro lado y salió corriendo, con Pikachu en sus brazos mientras las nubes de esporas lo perseguían.

…

Todo esto estaba siendo observado desde el cuarto superior del gimnasio, donde una computadora echaba a andar con la información. Un par de puntos brillantes azules corrían en el segundo piso, indicando las posiciones de Ash Ketchum y Pikachu. Un punto solitario púrpura, el Exeggcute que estaba allí, los perseguía rápidamente. En los bordes de la pantalla había siete recuadros con información, con el que estaba más arriba mostrando a Ash y el de arriba a la izquierda a Pikachu.

 _Ash Ketchum, KOs: 1, Asistencias: 0_

 _Pikachu, KOs 0, Asistencias: 1._

Sabrina sonrió, y con un jalón telepático atrajo una Baya Sitrus cercana para arrojársela al Abra que era la fuente del desempeño de ambos hasta ahora. Rara vez lo necesitaba, pero ya que lo tenía, y a veces necesitaba datos en bruto para ver si una persona realmente merecía vivir o no. A veces, sus corazonadas no le daban respuestas. Mientras el teletransportador se comía la baya, ella sonrió todavía más.

\- Bien, imagino que esto te traerá buenos recuerdos, ¿o tal vez no tan buenos? Esa muñeca mía fue lo que te trajo hasta mí la última vez, ¿o tal vez tienes tanto pánico que no te das cuenta? Como sea, tu prueba apenas acaba de comenzar. Estoy segura de que probarás que eres digno de vivir, ¿pero podrás liberarte de esas restricciones autoimpuestas? ¿Particularmente por algo que no vas a dejar atrás tan fácilmente?

En los niveles superior e inferior del mapa había dos puntos de color dorado. El superior se situaba donde ella guardaba sus Medallas Pantano, y el inferior donde se encontraba Primeape. Ambos estaban a tope de seguridad solo superados por la puerta de salida, y con las ventanas fortificadas, esas eran los únicos posibles destinos a los cuales podría intentar ir.

Pero como ella jugaba justo, se aseguraría de que Ash supiera dónde estaba cada uno, especialmente si parecía que él y Pikachu estaban por irse antes de tiempo. No tenía sentido perder algo para siempre por andar de apresurado.

….

Entretanto, los dos se iban aproximando a una escalera en espiral, que iba hacia arriba y abajo.

 **\- ABAJO SIGNIFICA PUERTA ABIERTA.** – señaló el Pokédex.

\- Y las cosas ruedan escaleras abajo, no arriba. ¡¿Y el polvo no caerá tras nosotros si bajamos?! – gritó Ash.

Al decir esto Pikachu disparó un Atactrueno contra el Exeggcute, que colocó una Pantalla de Luz amarilla para bloquear el ataque.

Ash corrió escaleras arriba en el momento en que sus pies estuvieron en rango, resonando con los pasos que daba, incluso mientras el Exeggcute, ya sin seguir echando polvo, rodaba escaleras abajo. Ash vio entonces un destello amarillo aparecer en la parte superior de las escaleras, y reaccionó inmediatamente.

\- ¡Roggenrola! – Ash arrojó la bola Safari escaleras arriba, y el sonido de un golpe seco sugirió que acababa de usar Cabezazo.

Ash se encontró con su Pokémon de Roca en el siguiente descanso de la escalera, y se encontraba junto a un Drowzee derrotado. Enfrente de ellos, en el suelo había un Slowpoke, que bostezó y soltó un corro torrencial de fuego contra ellos.

Roggenrola escupió un Ataque de Arena que detuvo el fuego y lo apagó, mientras el Pokédex daba resumen de ello echando un grito que sonaba como una maldición ahogada por el pito de censura. Ash sospechaba que estaría oyendo muchas más de esas antes que lograran salir de ese lugar.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí estamos, gente. El beta nos contactó antes de lo esperado, y aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo. Viendo como resultó, menos mal que lo cortaron del anterior, y aun así salió monstruo. El segundo más largo hasta ahora después del torneo de Fuchsia.

Bien, vamos por partes. Por fin, para ponerse a la par de Paul, los Pokémon de Ash han decidido romper el límite de los cuatro movimientos, y algunos ya lo lograron. Saben, me gustó ese comentario de Pikachu sobre que habría sido genial tener Electrobola y Tacleada de Voltios al mismo tiempo, pues esa es mi opinión exacta, y una de las razones que influyó a mi disgusto de la saga Best Wishes fue que le quitaran al roedor mi ataque eléctrico favorito. No sé si lo recuperará, pero de no ser así, Carga Salvaje es un buen sustituto, además que al menos el daño de retroceso no es tan severo. Y las ganas de tengo de volver a ver a Charizard hacer su finisher con el Movimiento Sísmico.

A su vez, vemos que el grupo se ha puesto serio con sus propios entrenamientos. Las interacciones con cada una de las chicas para aprender movimientos respectivos de cada una fueron bastante interesantes. El Pulso Curativo será útil, aunque ahora me será difícil borrar esa imagen mental de Anabel sacándose la blusa y Ash usándolo en ella. Con Iris, hay que ver como saca las ideas para el entrenamiento, y no se corta con sacarle más y más músculo a Ash. Y Misty, me gustaría verla usar Hidropulso, tal vez debería pedirle a Gyarados que se lo enseñe, y en nota aparte, me gustaría saber qué causó que casi se cayera por una cascada y tuviera que aprender el movimiento para salvarse. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso para el gaiden que le hice?

En cuanto a las escenas adicionales, me gustaron mucho el encuentro de Ash y los gemelos, la derrota infligida al albino odioso Joshua y el mensaje para Ritchie de su papá. Cuando el grupo de Ash llega al mercado de la gente de los botes, pienso que fue un bonito detalle de Misty regalarle la Sceptilita (y de paso que yo pude ayudar un poco en esa parte), Ash se queda con Jigglypuff, y como que también Togepi ahora será legítimamente suyo en vez de ser de Misty. Encuentro de rivales otra vez, Paul y Gary se vuelven a ver las caras tras el torneo de Fuchsia. Predigo que Paul ganará, pero al menos espero que Gary le dé una buena pelea y no que Paul le inflija una derrota como la que le dio en el Lago Acuity a Ash. Y Belladonna se encuentra con Hilda, así que tenemos que el Príncipe Bloodliner intenta derrocar a su padre y tomar el trono, y un poco más sobre las Bloodlines de Dominio. A medida que se aclaran los misterios surgen otros más.

Por último, ahora Ash se va a enfrentar a Sabrina. Esto va a ser muchísimo más difícil que en el canon, ahora tendrá que pelear a uñas y dientes, o mejor dicho, garras, colmillos y todo lo que tenga para salir de ahí. Sabrina claramente quiere que se quite sus restricciones y vaya con todo. ¿Ustedes creen que lo haga, que se trague el orgullo por lo que hay en la línea? Si fuera solo la Medalla Pantano, lo dudo, pero con Primeape de por medio, no es momento de debatir qué es lo correcto y lo que no.

Gracias por los reviews a **Soul of Demon, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, Guest, UltronFatalis, carlos trujillo** (de nuevo vuelvo me permito recordar, aquí soy TRADUCTOR, no escritor) **, Jigsawpunisher, the only 95 y Caballero de Huitzilopochtli.** De nuevo **jbadillodavila,** queda excluido por reviews inútiles y por ignorar mis mensajes. Clarito está que no lee nada realmente. Me despido por ahora, espero poder postear uno de mis oneshots al Resetverso pronto.

P.D: La parte "menos importante" de este capítulo, la locura de las compras. Por si no hubo suficiente, aquí un poquitito más. Estos son canónicos a la historia, y el segundo está hecho por su servidor.

* * *

 **OMAKE** **CANON: Empatía de hermanos** (escrito por **Ron the True Fan** y compañía)

Siguiente parada, una tienda de muebles para comprar algo para guardar más ropa.

\- ¿Esa es una barata de 90% de descuento en calcetines?

Oh no. La repentina parada y declaración de Misty frente a la tienda, causó que Anabel e Iris también detuvieran sus pasos, y Anabel suavemente le dio un jaloncito para que también se detuviera.

\- Los calcetines que me diste ya tienen agujeros. – dijo Iris mirándose los pies. – Y también estoy bastante segura de que eso de "90%" es algo bueno.

 _\- Oh sí, claro que lo es. –_ asintió Anabel estando de acuerdo. Se estaba esparciendo. El virus de las compras.

\- Con ese precio podríamos comprar más calcetines para todos. Saben, realmente nunca he usado este día para muchas cosas, pero en este momento sí que tengo ganas. – dijo Misty en un tono de entusiasmo creciente que Ash sabía que definitivamente aguardaba salir. Sí, era el virus de las compras. – ¡Vamos!

Y con eso, y otro sutil jalón telepático de Anabel, los cuatro entraron a la tienda. El único consuelo que tuvo fue que el horrible frenesí que se desató luego hizo que le tiraran un par de calcetines a su medida en su dirección. Aunque la mente de Ash, al menos en un intento desesperado de estar en otro lugar excepto aquí, se fue brevemente hacia el (probable) medio hermano y sus amigas que conoció en Pueblo Rocoso.

Midori. ¿Qué tipo de infierno le tocaría hoy a él? Después de todo, tenía cuatro amigas acompañándolo en lugar de solo tres.

...

Midori la había estado pasando bien recientemente. En serio, todo era grandioso: justo antes de marcharse, pudo conocer a un entrenador increíble que le dio toda clase de buenos consejos. Justo cuando él y sus mejores amigas se irían de Pueblo Rocoso, y nunca se había sentido más libre. Por fin el mundo era suyo, y se sentía maravilloso.

No más pesimistas diciendo que las amistades y los lazos no podían durar luego que te fueras de casa. No más gente diciendo que ninguno de ellos tendría oportunidad de ganar en nada. Que él y Rana no podrían llegar a las Ligas, que Kusa y Hoshi no llegarían a los Grandes Festivales, y que los dibujos de Monet no llegarían a ningún lado. Nunca más tendrían que oírlo. ¡Era maravilloso!

Incluso habían hecho un gran progreso: él había capturado a su primer Pokémon en Vulpix, y Kusa un Magnemite. Sus movimientos y técnicas lucían bien, Monet encontró a su Vulpix inspirador para su musa artística, y pronto habría un Concurso Pokémon en Fuchsia también. Allí pronto podrían conseguir lo que necesitaban: medallas, listones, y mucha arquitectura interesante para que Monet dibujara. Ya había hablado de hacer un dibujo de todos ellos disfrazados como ninjas.

Pero antes de llegar allí, tomaron una vuelta equivocada, y de pronto se encontró sufriendo de dolor y terror. El primer error del día, y muy probablemente no sería el último.

\- ¡Entrégame eso, muchacho!

\- ¡No me importa cuánto te hayan pagado tus noviecitas, yo te pagaré más!

\- ¡Esos zapatos estarán en mis pies, recuerda mis palabras, chico!

Compras del día de la Princesa, y la turba enfurecida de mujeres que lo perseguían. Corrección, ese DEFINITIVAMENTE no sería el último error del día.

Machop ya había caído ante ellas dándoles tiempo para escapar (¡¿por qué diablos una de las mujeres tenía un Rhyperior a mano, y quién pagaría por los postes de luz que destrozó?!). Con suerte, quizás la Enfermera Joy no habría sucumbido a la locura. Lo dudaba, viendo lo que tenía frente a él, pero no hacía daño tener esperanza, ¿o sí?

El orden se había desplomado totalmente, y ni la tienda pudo parar la estampida. Batallas de conflicto físico, gritos, y Pokémon por todas partes: otro cajero gritó de frustración en el frente antes de salir corriendo fuera de la tienda. Apenas haciéndose oír sobre la cacofonía furiosa, eso solo era parte de la locura hasta ese punto. Los edificios construidos por el hombre no estaban diseñados para este nivel de locura. Podría jurar que oyó algo que gruñía y no era su Machop. Él estaba adentro de su Pokébola.

Corrió pasando una serie de vestidores mientras la puerta se terminaba de abrir. Sintió otro destello de miedo a que hubiera más perseguidoras, antes que un látigo de energía verde saliera de pronto y se enredara alrededor de su cintura. Apenas pudo sujetar los paquetes que le pidieron llevar mientras era arrastrado adentro y la turba se daba la vuelta, lista para echar abajo la puerta. Incluso aunque Rana la atrancó y la contuvo con su cuerpo mientras Hoshi, Kusa y Monet miraban en su dirección con alivio y preocupación.

\- Esa… no fue una de nuestras mejores ideas. – admitió Monet mientras el látigo de energía se volvía a retraer hacia la mano de Kusa, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado allí. – Perdónanos, Midori, creímos que te ignorarían por ser un chico.

Ese probablemente fue el peor error del día. Asintió estando de acuerdo antes de voltear a ver a Kusa con una mirada de preocupación.

\- Kusa… – Respiró preocupado mientras ella se encogía de hombros ante el sonido de la carnicería que había tras la puerta, y le alivió sus preocupaciones con una sonrisa.

\- Créeme, no soy la única sacando Látigo Cepa hoy. Vi al menos a tres Bellsprouts ayudando a sus entrenadores en la sección de cuchillos de cocina, no creo que se hayan dado cuenta. Además, no es que estén pensando con claridad ahora mismo.

El cuarto de vestidores volvió a sacudirse con golpes renovados mientras oía varias maldiciones que nunca antes había escuchado. Eso más o menos probó su punto. Si no fuese por la falta de gemidos en busca de "cereeeeeeeeeebros", Midori habría creído que se trataba de una hora de zombis hambrientos por devorarlos.

\- Bueno, creo que nos quedaremos atrapados aquí por un rato. – observó Hoshi mientras Kusa se movía hacia la puerta junto a Rana, que se dejó caer sentada por alivio mientras Kusa se encargaba de aguantarle los golpes a la turba.

Midori le echó una mirada sarcástica, como si dijera "cielos, ¿qué te hizo darte cuenta de eso?" antes de preguntarse qué harían mientras esperaban que las multitudes se aplacaran un poco.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? – preguntó.

Y si creía las cosas no podían ir de mal en peor, al menos en lo que Midori concernía, se equivocaba. Monet se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Un tipo muy específico de sonrisa. El tipo de sonrisa que involucraba cosas como bikinis, encajes no mencionables, y otras cosas que normalmente no se mostraban en público. El tipo de cosas que siempre lo hacían terminar totalmente rojo. Tenía que abrir su bocota…

\- Bueno, tenemos el botín que logramos evitar que nos arrancaran de las manos, y las cosas que nuestro valeroso héroe logró salvar de un grupo de monstruos. Y ya que estamos en un cuarto de vestidores bastante grande, yo opino que…

La sonrisa estaba acompañada por un brillo en sus ojos, y así fue como Midori supo que las cosas iban a empeorar todavía más. La chica caminó hacia la puerta que Kusa estaba conteniendo, con Mime Jr. pisándole los talones. Dándole un toque con su dedo índice, la hizo brillar con un Reflejo. El martilleo de la turba disminuyó tanto en ruido como en estrés para la puerta, mientras se volvía hacia el Pokémon.

\- Ahora, Mime Jr. se encargará de mantener un ojo en la puerta y asegurarse que permanezca reforzada hasta que se vayan. Como nuestro galante caballero protegió con su vida el último par de los zapatos más codiciados de este año, no volverán por un tiempo, así que hasta entonces asegurémonos de que se vean bien en nosotras, ¡con un show de modas!

Su tono aumentó para la última parte mientras todas las chicas sonreían y él se sonrojaba, poniéndose todavía más rojo cuando Rana levantó un par de jeans que no eran para chicas. Oh, dulce Arceus, por favor NO.

\- Tú también, por supuesto. – sonrió ella mientras Midori brevemente consideraba que tal vez estaría más seguro afuera. Entre todo el coqueteo y la posibilidad de tener que decirles "no, eso no te queda bien"…

El sonido de lo que solo pudo asumir fue una katana siendo desenvainada rápidamente le hizo olvidar cualquier idea de que estar atrapado ahí dentro sería más peligroso que afuera. Especialmente cuando oyó una segunda, seguida de ruidos de metal chocando.

En serio, ¿qué clase de horrible virus infectaba a la gente en días como este? ¿Y quién en su sano juicio salía con una espada para ir de compras? ¿O era una cosa del festival de las Princesas? Si ese era el caso, esperaba NUNCA más tener que volver a verlo, lo cual no era muy probable.

De un modo u otro, no tenía salvación.

 **OMAKE 2 CANON: Frenesí de trajes de baño.**

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

El por qué Misty querría comprar más trajes de baño para ella (los que compró en el barco se salvaron de ser sacrificados por la Sceptilita) escapaba a la comprensión de Ash, pero el que quisiera convencer a las otras de unírsele… sería una repetición de lo del S.S. Anne, pero ahora por partida triple.

\- Sigo sin entender. – dijo Iris. – ¿Ahora resulta que también los humanos deben llevar ropa para bañarse?

\- Hay sitios como piscinas o en la playa, donde son reglamentarios para llevarlos si vas a ir a nadar allí. – replicó Misty.

\- Bueno, eso es raro. Una vez visité una playa en Kalos donde a nadie parecía importarle eso. – dijo la chica salvaje, sosteniendo un gancho con un traje de baño de una pieza de color púrpura similar a su cabello.

Ash y las otras dos intercambiaron miradas, pero decidieron no hacer preguntas. El entrenador no exploró lo suficiente de Kalos en la vieja línea temporal como para saber si eso era la norma o algo así, y nunca se le habría ocurrido preguntarle a Serena de ninguna manera.

 _\- No estoy muy segura de esto. –_ dijo Anabel. – _Hace mucho que no voy a la playa, así que…_

\- Pues bien podemos prepararnos. – dijo Misty antes de volverse hacia Ash. – Por ahora, tú espéranos aquí.

Y así, las tres chicas desaparecieron tras los vestidores y comenzó el desfile de trajes de baño. Misty parecía la más atrevida de las tres, posando y haciendo gala de sus curvas con un bikini con top sin tiras amarillo y la tanga azul. Iris se quejaba de que el de una pieza color crema que llevaba era demasiado muy ceñido al cuerpo, pero Ash tuvo que admitir que iba bien con su figura más atlética, y el color claro contrastaba bien con su piel morena. Anabel, que se sentía algo extraña de que la estuviesen mirando, apareció con uno de una pieza negro con encajes blancos en el pecho y las caderas, que también iba bien con su figura delgada y al igual que con Iris, contrastaba bien con su tono de piel.

Mientras continuaba el espectáculo, con más y más trajes de baño, Ash no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo con palabras, pero el hecho era que sí las encontraba a todas… atractivas, bellas, tal vez sexys inclusive. No quería hacer favoritismos, pero algo era seguro, le gustaba lo que veía en cada una de ellas.

\- "Probablemente Brock se sentiría ahora mismo en el paraíso si estuviera en mi lugar." pensó el entrenador, agradeciendo estar fuera del rango telepático de Anabel en ese momento.

…

 _ **Entretanto, en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter…**_

\- ¡AAACHUUU!

Ese estornudo de Brock terminó costándole un par de segundos valiosos que le permitieron al Ivysaur de su retadora terminar de cargar el Rayo Solar y dispararlo contra su Onix. Al darle en toda la cara, la serpiente de roca se desplomó en el suelo, incapaz de seguir.

\- ¡Onix ya no puede pelear, Ivysaur gana! – declaró Forrest.

\- ¡Muy bien, solo uno más y esa medalla es nuestra! – La retadora, que casi lucía como una versión femenina de Ash Ketchum (¿una prima, tal vez?), celebró mientras su Pokémon asentía.

Mientras Brock recogía a su caído Onix y agarraba su siguiente Pokébola, no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde le vino ese estornudo tan repentino. Y también, ¿por qué de pronto tenía ganas de preguntarle a Lucy si quería ir a la piscina interior con él?


	32. Cosas (cortas) intermedias: Gary vs Paul

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 32:** Cosas (cortitas) intermedias: Gary vs Paul.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto…**_

Ese mismo día menos de un año antes, dos entrenadores dejaron su nativo hogar en Pueblo Paleta para explorar el mundo. Gary Oak y Ash Ketchum. Al hacerlo, ambos habían viajado por grandes tierras, conocido a personas y Pokémon interesantes, y peleado contra oponentes a los cuales respetaban. Sin embargo, había oponentes por los cuales lo único que tenían era desprecio.

Ash se encontraba en ese momento peleando contra uno, un viejo enemigo de antes de haberse ido llamado Joshua Martin. La batalla era avivada por vendettas personales, y no sería una prueba para los méritos de Ash como entrenador.

Gary sin embargo, tenía un oponente que sería una prueba a sus habilidades. Todo lo que sabía y todo lo que había aprendido desde que salió de Pueblo Paleta sería necesario para derrotarlo. Después de todo, Paul era un entrenador poderoso, un oponente al que no podía tomar a la ligera.

...

\- Esta batalla Pokémon de seis a seis tendrá las siguientes reglas. Ambos lados tienen permitidas las sustituciones bajo las reglas estándar, y la batalla terminará cuando un lado ya no tenga Pokémon capaces de seguir combatiendo. Ya que ninguno de ustedes registró una especie totalmente acuática para esta batalla, el Club de Batallas no les proveerá de una piscina y la batalla se llevará en un campo de batalla regular. ¿Alguna pregunta? – preguntó el Don George que haría de réferi para el encuentro.

Gary no dijo nada, y Paul tampoco. Ambos conocían bien las reglas, y ninguno de los dos tenía interés en solicitar ninguna adicional. Nada de reglas sobre abusar del Somnífero, nada de reglas sobre combinaciones específicas, ni siquiera una petición de dejar cualquier Pokémon Legendario que tuvieran (o no) en casa. Este era un encuentro solo para cerrarle la boca al otro, y Gary se aseguraría de que Paul cerrara su bocota de una vez y para siempre.

\- Muy bien, no habrá límite de tiempo. ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Ve, Arcanine! – Gary envió su primera Pokébola.

\- ¡Torterra, prepárate para la batalla! – respondió Paul, y con ello el campo tuvo a los dos primeros Pokémon en juego.

De su lado estaba Arcanine, que le gruñía a Paul por cada uno de sus insultos durante el Torneo de Fuchsia. El otro era el inicial de Paul, que se quedó viéndolo de manera estoica. Podía escuchar al fondo el tablero mientras sonaba el ping haciendo aparecer los primeros Pokémon del encuentro. También podía oír a la multitud reuniéndose para ver desde afuera, curiosos de ver cuál sería el primer movimiento. En cuanto al primer movimiento, Gary supo que tendría que disculparse con Arcanine por esto después…

\- Regresa.

Arcanine apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un pequeño ladrido de confusión antes de volver a su Pokébola, seguido de un murmullo igual de confuso entre los observadores, mientras elegía su segundo Pokémon.

\- ¡Vamos! – exclamó. Paul observó la aparición de su Pidgeot con una expresión inmutable antes de dar su primera orden.

\- ¡Torterra, usa Filo de Roca!

Torterra se vio rodeado por una órbita de piedras filosas, que salieron disparadas hacia Pidgeot como una ráfaga de misiles.

\- ¡Bloquea con Despejar! – La razón por la cual hizo el cambio pronto fue utilizada: su primer Pokémon capturado comenzó a aletear y liberó un viento teñido de azul.

El viento desvió las piedras, causando que quedaran girando en el aire, antes de caer por todo el campo como trozos de granizo. El mismo destino lo sufriría cualquier Trampa de Rocas que ese poderoso Pokémon tratara de colocar. De hecho, iría más allá de la negación: la interacción de esos dos movimientos convertiría las Trampas de Rocas en unas suyas. Sería Paul el que sufriría el daño, no él. Con eso sellado, solo tenía que atacar a esa cosa hasta que…

Sus planes se interrumpieron cuando Paul retornó a Torterra y mandó a un Pokémon diferente.

\- ¡Jynx, prepárate para la batalla! – Una segunda Pokébola estalló abriéndose, revelando a un Pokémon de piel púrpura y enormes labios mirándolos fijamente.

 **\- JYNX, UN POKÉMON CONOCIDO POR SUS DANZAS EXÓTICAS Y PODEROSOS ATAQUES. DE TIPO HIELO Y PSÍQUICO.** – le informó su Pokédex desde el bolsillo. En tal caso, solo había una cosa por hacer.

\- Pidgeot, re...

\- ¡Usa Mirada Maligna! – lo interrumpió Paul mientras su Jynx disparaba una luz negra desde sus ojos y golpeaba a Pidgeot con ella. La luz lo golpeó antes que la Pokébola lo hiciera, y el láser de retorno se deshizo sin hacer efecto.

La multitud a su alrededor murmuró con confusión, inseguros de lo que había sucedido. Y lo que había sucedido fue que Jynx acababa de bloquearle la retirada a Pidgeot hasta que uno de los dos, fuese Jynx o Pidgeot, ya no estuviera presente. Sería que Paul tuviera que retornar a Jynx, o que Jynx y Pidgeot tuvieran que caer. En tal caso, Gary elegiría derrotar a Jynx como opción.

\- ¡Usa As Aéreo! – Pidgeot voló hacia el Pokémon de hielo a gran velocidad, con un viento blanco soplando detrás de él mientras venía para causar daño.

\- ¡Ventisca! – contraatacó Paul mientras el cabello rubio de Jynx comenzaba a elevarse. Con dicha elevación vino una ráfaga de aire frío congelante, que mandó a Pidgeot a dar vueltas hacia atrás.

\- ¡Ah, Pidgeot! – exclamó mientras Paul ahora tomaba la iniciativa.

\- ¡Psicoonda! – La Jynx formó un aro de energía azul entre sus dos manos, lanzándoselo a Pidgeot como un proyectil. El ataque golpeó al Pokémon volador mientras iba en espiral, haciendo que Pidgeot cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Pidgeot es incapaz de continuar! – declaró Don George. Por la esquina del ojo vio como la imagen de Pidgeot en el tablero se tornaba gris.

Dándole las gracias a Pidgeot, regresó al Pokémon pájaro, y miró a la Jynx, y al entrenador igual de frío de dicha Jynx. Esto todavía no se terminaba, todavía tenía cinco Pokémon en espera listos para arrancarles esa sonrisa de la cara. De hecho, ya había podido mostrarle uno.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo volviendo a enviar a Arcanine, que ladró de entusiasmo para poder pelear esta vez. Casi pudo ver que a Arcanine se le caía la cara cuando Paul retornaba a Jynx.

\- ¡Nidoking, prepárate para la batalla!

Paul eligió su tercer Pokémon, mientras el Pokémon Veneno/Tierra ahora se quedaba mirando a Arcanine desafiante. ¿Debería retornarlo de nuevo? No, Paul parecía preparado para eso. ¿Estaría preparado para otra acción en vez de eso? ¿Aunque dicha acción apestara a algo que haría Ash?

\- ¡Velocidad Extrema! – Arcanine ladró felizmente ante la oportunidad de usar el nuevo movimiento, lanzándose hacia Nidoking a toda velocidad.

Nidoking exhaló de poder mientras el Pokémon canino le impactaba en el pecho con la suavidad de un auto compacto. O algo así, Gary no estaba seguro de si sería la mejor comparación. Arcanine rebotó después del ataque antes que Nidoking pudiese intentar un contraataque. Su Pokémon de Fuego casi parecía sonreír ante la sensación de hacer ese ataque.

\- ¡Furia Dragón! – Las llamas azules explotaron desde la boca de Arcanine hacia el Pokémon Venenoso, que simplemente miró la tormenta que se acercaba sin miedo alguno.

\- ¡Contraataca con Rayo Burbuja! – ordenó Paul.

Gary habría asumido que escuchó mal, de no ser por la ráfaga de burbujas que salieron disparadas desde la boca de Nidoking. El ataque canceló la Furia Dragón y siguió adelante hacia Arcanine, que saltó hacia un lado para evitar el ataque de tipo Agua. En cuanto las burbujas impactaron contra la pared, la ofensiva de Paul continuó.

\- ¡Poder de la Tierra!

Arcanine tuvo que saltar sobre el área que brillaba en el suelo antes que explotara con energía, pero eso resultó ser un error. Pues al haber saltado, Arcanine se puso en la línea directa para recibir de lleno el Rayo Burbuja, que explotó con fuerza sobre el Pokémon de Fuego.

Arcanine gimoteó al ser enviado hacia atrás, sintiendo que se le pegaban unas burbujas en las patas como pesas. No podría ir a ninguna parte con esas cosas en sus patas. Tendría que deshacerse de ellas rápido.

\- ¡Usa Rueda de Fuego para estallar esas burbujas! – Gary imaginó que eso serviría, y le agradó ver que sí funcionaron. Momentos después, Arcanine rugió y se envolvió en llamas haciendo reventar las burbujas. Arcanine incluso comenzó a cargar contra Nidoking con el ataque, lo cual a Gary no se le había ocurrido hacer. Después de todo, su preocupación era el problema de la velocidad, no lanzar otro ataque. Pero ese seguiría siendo un buen ataque cuando acertara.

\- Pinchazo Venenoso. – declaró Paul mientras Nidoking preparaba su puño para golpear a Arcanine.

Los dos ataques, uno rojo y otro púrpura, colisionaron entre ellos. Ambos tenían la misma fuerza, y se miraron con rabia por un instante… antes que Arcanine se tambaleara un poco y su pelaje adoptara un tinte púrpura.

\- ¡Arcanine! – ¡Ese Pinchazo Venenoso lo había envenenado! Paul sonrió mientras le apuntaba a Arcanine.

\- ¡Venochoque! – ordenó. Gary supo que no podía dejar que ese movimiento acertara.

\- ¡Velocidad Extrema!

Antes de que Nidoking pudiese siquiera disparar el ataque, Arcanine lo embistió, empujando al Pokémon Venenoso hacia atrás y al suelo con un golpe seco. Desde ahí tenía que seguir capitalizando en ello.

\- ¡Ahora, Golpe de Cuerpo!

Antes de que Paul pudiera tener la última palabra, Arcanine se dejó caer sobre Nidoking con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Arcanine saltó fuera del Pokémon enemigo, gimiendo al sentir el daño del veneno, pero había cumplido su trabajo.

\- ¡Nidoking es incapaz de continuar! – declaró Don George mientras la imagen de Nidoking se ponía gris. Ahora estaban empatados.

\- Toma un buen descanso. – Gary retornó a Arcanine. Ese veneno no iría a ninguna parte, y sería mejor guardarse a Arcanine si podía derrotar a uno de los Pokémon de Paul con facilidad.

Paul le echó una mirada de rabia a la Pokébola de Nidoking luego de retornarlo, antes de volver a enviar a Torterra. Si iba a intentar utilizar Trampa de Rocas, tenía otras formas de bloquearla.

\- ¡Ve, Alakazam!

Su Pokémon Psíquico con ambas no había tocado el suelo por diez segundos antes que Paul diera la orden, tal como se había anticipado.

\- ¡Trampa de Rocas! – exclamó Paul mientras las pequeñas rocas comenzaban a volar fuera de Torterra con su destino en el campo de batalla en mente.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó Gary mientras su Alakazam levantaba ambas cucharas.

Todas y cada una de las rocas que estaban en el aire se quedaron suspendidas. Fue suficiente para hacer que Paul levantara una ceja. Aunque fuera solo un poco, Gary sintió algo de satisfacción de haber podido hacer algo que Paul no se esperaba, aunque no lo mostrara mucho.

\- ¡Ataca! – ordenó Gary, y todas las Trampas de Roca voltearon sus puntas hacia Torterra, antes de volar hacia el Pokémon continente con el poder psíquico de Alakazam. Estas impactaron en Torterra sin problemas, así que tenía que mantener la ofensiva.

\- ¡Bola de Sombra! – Alakazam formó una esfera oscura entre sus cucharas y se la disparó a Torterra.

\- ¡Bomba Semilla! – contraatacó Paul mientras Torterra escupía las semillas a gran velocidad. Los dos ataques se cancelaron uno al otro, lo que significaba que no había nada que protegiera a Alakazam de las semillas que volaron detrás de las primeras.

\- ¡Teletransportación! – ordenó Gary mientras Alakazam desaparecía de la vista. Las semillas siguieron adelante pasando cerca de Gary, perturbando tanto el aire que el chico pudo sentir que le desordenaban tanto el pelo como la ropa, y se estrellaban contra las paredes del Club de Batallas con un sonido crujiente. Alakazam reapareció encima de Torterra, flotando sobre el árbol de Torterra. Un ángulo perfecto.

\- ¡Bola de Sombra!

Paul chasqueó sus dedos dos veces. Eso no pareció significar nada en el momento pues la Bola de Sombra ya estaba lista para dispararse. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el árbol de Torterra empezaba a brillar de verde, y una Tormenta de Hojas salió disparada de él, soplando a Alakazam por el aire. El Pokémon de Gary fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

\- ¡Rápido, usa…!

\- ¡Filo de Roca! – lo cortó Paul de nuevo mientras las piedras comenzaban a girar alrededor de Torterra. Se dispararon al aire y golpearon a Alakazam.

Los golpes enviaron a Alakazam a estrellarse contra el techo del Club de Batalla, que hizo que Don George tuviera un respingo visible. No tuvo ni que esperar a que le dieran la señal para retornar a Alakazam.

\- Alakazam ya no puede pelear. – dijo Don George, estando de acuerdo con su sentimiento. Paul sonrió, y un escalofrío bajó por la espina de Gary.

Un pensamiento invadió su mente, uno que era oscuro y horrible de contemplar: ¿acaso Paul había planeado todo eso? Paul sabía que él ya sabía que Torterra podía utilizar Trampa de Rocas. No era que lo hubiera ocultado cuando pelearon contra Ash y Red. Sabía que él querría prevenir el movimiento, así que cada vez que Torterra salía, él enviaba a un Pokémon para contrarrestar la Trampa de Rocas. Un Pokémon que Paul procedía a aplastar rápidamente.

\- Elige a tu siguiente Pokémon. Aunque Alakazam no es el más resistente de los Pokémon, el tuyo estará bien hasta que esta batalla concluya y puedas contactar a la Enfermera Joy local. – le dijo Don George mientras se sacudía sus preocupaciones.

Este no era momento de estar pensando. Tenía que dejar de pensar demasiado en las cosas. Ash era la prueba de que era fácil no pensar demasiado, y seguro él también podía. Después de todo, lo que fuera que Ashy-Boy pudiera hacer, él podría hacerlo mejor.

\- ¡Vamos! – Gary envió a su cuarto Pokémon, que flotó sobre el campo y se ganó algunos murmullos confusos de los observadores curiosos.

\- Por. – declaró Porygon, mientras Paul lo observaba con algo de disgusto. Claramente recordaba cómo los había hecho pasar de las semifinales, y no le gustaba recordarlo. Retornó a Torterra y envió a su cuarto Pokémon.

\- ¡Hypno, prepárate para la batalla! – El Pokémon Psíquico se quedó mirando a Porygon, con el péndulo en la mano.

\- ¡Bola de Sombra! – ordenó Gary rápidamente mientras Porygon manifestaba el ataque superefectivo y se lo lanzaba a Hypno.

\- Ya sabes qué hacer. – le dijo Paul a su Hypno, que recibió el ataque sin siquiera moverse.

Gary se quedó viendo sorprendido el movimiento, antes que de que repente Porygon se convulsionara y brillara de manera escalofriante.

\- **USO DE ANULACIÓN DETECTADO. –** Su Pokédex le proveyó de una rápida y útil explicación de lo sucedido. Oh, diablos.

\- ¡Ahora, Psicorrayo!

El ataque de energía brillante golpeó a Porygon, enviándolo al suelo dando tumbos.

\- ¡Rápido, usa Conversión 2 antes de que pueda usar otro! – gritó Gary. Porygon, que apenas se había repuesto, brilló con un tono oscuro. Porygon había cambiado a tipo Oscuro.

\- ¡Puño Drenador!

Gary sintió que se le helaba la sangre mientras Hypno cargaba contra Porygon, con su puño brillando de verde. Claramente Paul recordaba también Conversión 2.

\- ¡Tri-Ataque! – ordenó Gary mientras el triángulo brillante salía disparado contra el Pokémon Psíquico que venía a la carga. Este lo evitó antes de conectarle el Puño Drenador a Porygon.

El chillido resultante de dolor sonaba como alguien que golpeaba un modem de tipo dial, mientras dicha reliquia tecnológica gritaba de agonía. Incluso Don George dio un respingo ante esto, pero Paul no lo hizo.

\- ¡De nuevo!

\- ¡Rápido, Co…! – La orden de Conversión 2 fue silenciada por el segundo Puño Drenador, que dejó a Porygon en el suelo. Volvió a flotar, aunque con dificultad, mientras Paul mantenía el ataque.

\- ¡Ahora, Gas Venenoso!

Hypno respiró profundo antes de exhalar la nube púrpura directo hacia Porygon. Luego retrocedió alejándose de la nube mientras se disipaba, revelando a un Porygon con un tinte morado. Y con eso, tenía dos Pokémon envenenados. ¡Diablos! Y el tinte morado de Porygon tenía otro tono ligero. Solo estuvo allí brevemente, pero no se le escapó.

\- ¡Ahora termina con Puño Dre…!

\- ¡Bola de Sombra!

Esta vez fue Paul el interrumpido, por una Bola de Sombra que se estampó directo en la cara de Hypno. El ataque hizo retroceder al hipnotizador, incluso mientras un brillo alrededor del Pokémon sugería que su defensa especial acababa de sufrir. Gary decidió aprovecharse de eso.

\- ¡Más Bolas de Sombra!

Tras un breve momento de resentirse por el daño del veneno, Porygon comenzó a disparar los orbes negros de oscuridad uno tras otro. Estos golpearon a Hypno, empujando al Pokémon hacia atrás más y más hasta que finalmente una última Bola de Sombra terminó noqueándolo. Porygon flotó débilmente en este punto, antes de colapsar también.

\- ¡Ambos, Hypno y Porygon ya no pueden continuar! – declaró Don George mientras ambos retornaban a sus Pokémon.

\- Gracias, Porygon. Hiciste un buen trabajo. – le agradeció al Pokémon artificial por su duro esfuerzo.

Paul simplemente miró su Pokébola con rabia antes de murmurar algo sobre entrenar más con Anulación. Gary lo ignoró para considerar lo que haría ahora. Con eso la batalla le daba tres victorias a Paul y dos a él. Entre los Pokémon que a Paul le quedaban estaban Torterra y Jynx. Torterra había recibido algo de daño gracias a Alakazam, pero no era mucho. Entretanto, Jynx no había recibido daño en absoluto, y tenía al menos un movimiento por el cual tenía que preocuparse. Los otros dos Pokémon eran desconocidos. Uno de ellos podría ser Raichu, pero de alguna manera lo dudaba.

Por su lado, él tenía a Arcanine, Blastoise y Tangrowth, a quien puso en lugar de Exeggcute ya que no tenía una Piedra Hoja. Arcanine había recibido mucho daño y estaba envenenado, así que sería difícil seguir con él. Sin embargo, no era imposible. Encontraría la manera de ganar esto.

\- ¡Tangrowth, vamos! – ordenó, lanzando a su tipo Hierba evolucionado, que invocó una respuesta de Paul. Aunque solamente de manera indirecta.

 **\- TANGROWTH, ES UNA EVOLUCIÓN DE TANGELA QUE EVOLUCIONA CON PODER ANCESTRAL. O SEA, SPOILERS, PROBABLEMENTE CONOCE ESE MOVIMIENTO.** – escuchó el comentario del Pokédex de Paul, inmediatamente seguido por una mirada de irritación de este último.

 **\- QUIENQUIERA QUE HAYA PROGRAMADO ESA PERSONALIDAD ES UN IMBÉCIL.** – agregó su propio Pokédex. Sí, ¿qué clase de idiota pesado lo habría programado como niña fresa?

Paul cogió una nueva Pokébola y la arrojó con su habitual orden. Gary estaba seguro de haber oído mal el nombre del Pokémon, pero cuando la bola se abrió, confirmó que estaba en lo correcto. No había escuchado mal. Era exactamente el Pokémon que Paul había declarado que sería. Mientras escuchaba a los curiosos preguntarse al respecto, decidió presionar a Paul al respecto.

\- No sabía que hicieras Intercambios Milagrosos. – le dijo. Paul rodó los ojos ante su acusación.

\- Por favor, como si confiara en cualquier Pokémon que salga de ese desorden. Es un servicio para intercambiar basura por más basura. No, este Pokémon lo atrapé yo mismo.

Dicho Pokémon que Paul había capturado él mismo los miró a él y a Tangrowth fijamente, y sus ojos brillaban de malicia. Era la primera vez que lo veía, y sería la primera vez que derrotaría a uno de estos.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Tangrowth, vamos! – declaró Gary mientras la batalla continuaba.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, ¿a que no se esperaban esto? Tampoco yo, para ser sincero, pero aquí hay algo para ustedes antes que se acabe el mes, mientras nos viene el enfrentamiento de Ash y Sabrina. Además, hay lectores que querían ver también el enfrentamiento de Paul y Gary, así que **Crossoverpairinglover** accedió a hacerlo al menos en parte. Quizás algunos estén molestos de que no lo veamos completo, pero según él, más que la batalla o en sí, lo importante será lo que vendrá después en los capítulos post-Sabrina. Y el Pokémon que Paul sacó, eso viene por otro interludio de uno de los escritores secundarios, **Shadow Ninja Koopa,** así que mejor no spoilearlo de momento.

Por mi parte, no creo poder terminar mi siguiente interludio para Chronicles antes que acabe el mes, en parte por mis deberes académicos, y en parte porque tengo también pendiente traducir la segunda parte del Interludio de Steven de **Viroro-kun,** aparte de algunas historias fuera del Resetverso. Espero poder equilibrar todo, pero obviamente me tomará más de lo que pensaba, así que espero que puedan tenerme paciencia. Créanme, con los previews que tengo para el arco de Sabrina, la espera bien valdrá la pena. Aún seguimos en tela de juicio si se dividirá o no, pero les aseguro que les encantará, y habrá revelaciones todavía mayores a las del Capítulo 23.

Bien, hasta aquí llego por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, darkdan-sama, MasterAlex1201, leonix644, Remmy, BRANDON369, carlos trujillo** (a ti, para la próxima vez que quieras preguntarme algo, mejor créate una cuenta y hazlo vía mensaje, los reviews son para comentar de las historias), **Soul Of Demon, Nahuel836, LyCox302** (a ti no sabía si incluirte, hombre de poca fe, como puedes ver la historia sigue en curso XD), **Amo del vacio, Jigsawpunisher** y **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli.** Nos veremos en Marzo para el Ash vs Sabrina, y también lo que harán las amigas de Ash para tratar de rescatarlo, hasta entonces.


	33. Arco de Sabrina: La búsqueda de Ash

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 33:** Arco de Sabrina: La búsqueda de Ash.

* * *

 _ **Dos capítulos atrás, en la escena del crimen…**_

Anabel no podía hacer más que mirar en shock el lugar donde Ash había estado apenas un minuto antes, acción imitada por Misty e Iris, antes que ambas explotaran inmediatamente, de maneras distintas, y ninguna involucrando reacciones químicas.

Misty se soltó a dar gritos de miedo y pánico intercalados con palabras obscenas, mientras Iris saltaba sobre donde Ash había estado, mirando alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa. Pisadas, olor, algún cabello que se le hubiera caído, incluso aunque supiera que no había nada que encontrar. Solo el deseo instintivo de querer encontrar algo, lo que fuera, para rastrearlo.

El Abra no había estado el tiempo suficiente para poder leer lo que quería: fue demasiado rápido y no alcanzó a percibirlo a tiempo. Sintió un peso como plomo de culpa apoderándose de sus pensamientos, aunque trató de aclararse la mente para pensar en algo en vez de lamentarse por su error. Tenía que encontrar una forma de rastrear a ese Abra.

El problema era, que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, y su estado de confusión se vio compartido por los residentes en un árbol de roble cercano, al igual que Iris y Misty. Pero antes de poder decidir qué hacer con esos tres, Axew también lo había notado.

\- ¡Ax! – Y con una potente Furia Dragón directo al árbol, este explotó y e hizo caer sobre sus pies al trío criminal vestido de blanco, todos sucios y amoratados.

\- ¡Hey, ¿por qué hicieron eso?! – se quejó el masculino, James, pero ninguno de los otros hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta que se habían convertido en el centro de atención.

Específicamente de Iris y Misty, que les estaban echando ojos asesinos con una gran furia además de tener el tinte de alguien que acababa de hacer una deducción exitosa. Seguro creían que tenían a los culpables bajo sus pies.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Ash?! – exigió Misty, con la furia del mar en una tormenta en su voz.

Iris, aunque no lo expresó verbalmente como Misty, les estaba echando una mirada particularmente aterradora, y la furia la hacía echar chispas de los ojos. Era la furia de la naturaleza desconocida, como un depredador aguardando para despedazar salvajemente a su presa, algo no visto en la era de la civilización moderna. La energía traqueteaba en sus manos mientras unas Garras de Dragón comenzaban a amenazar con tomar vida en respuesta a su furia y miedo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué diablos nos culpan a nosotros? ¿Les parece que James es el tipo de hombre que tendría consigo un Abra? – espetó Jessie.

\- De hecho, no me molestaría… – quiso decir el pelimorado, pero Jessie volvió a interrumpirlo.

\- Ninguno de nosotros tiene un Abra, y estamos tan conmocionados como ustedes por esto.

El hecho de que el trío estaba defendiendo su inocencia no significaba nada para Iris: el hombre que tanto le importaba había desaparecido así de repente, y esos autoproclamados criminales y ladrones estaban presentes cuando sucedió. Habían dicho abiertamente que lo acechaban, así que era muy difícil no ver por qué su ira estaba enfocada totalmente en ellos, y sin intenciones de perdonar a nadie.

Había también la posibilidad de que Iris no los dejara irse en paz. Si eran culpables del crimen, sus vidas solo durarían lo suficiente para confesar lo que hicieron, por qué, y a dónde se lo llevaron. Anabel también quería encontrar a Ash, pero estaba tratando de no dejar que la confusión y la ira le nublaran el juicio y le impidieran pensar las cosas. Cosas como el hecho de que Ash no querría que ellas descargaran su furia en gente que de hecho no era culpable.

 _\- No fueron ellos. Son inocentes. –_ aclaró Anabel para Misty e Iris antes que esta última hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Mayormente porque seguramente le lastimaría la reacción de Ash al enterarse de sus acciones.

\- Sí, escuchen a la telépata. Nuestro trabajo aquí es vigilar todo lo que él haga para el jefe por alguna razón; no es nuestro trabajo ir de acecharlo a robárnoslo. – aclaró Meowth haciendo que Misty le echara otra mirada asesina.

\- Saben, eso no los hace menos perturbadores. – espetó ella. Las implicaciones de que los tres observaban todo lo que Ash hacía no eran lo más extraño de imaginarse, ni divertidas.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué me ves así? – demandó James indignado. Se sentía genuinamente incrédulo de que lo acusaran no-verbalmente de andarse de mirón malicioso con Ash, aunque Misty no se dio cuenta de esto y siguió viéndolo con rabia.

James habría tratado de defenderse, pero Misty no estaba de humor para hablar. Por fortuna para él, no tuvo que hacerlo pues Jessie aclaró la garganta y toda la atención se enfocó en ella y en su sonrisa tenebrosa.

\- Oh sí, claro que sí lo he observado, ¡y oh, cómo lo he observado! ¿A quién no le van a gustar unos abdominales como esos? ¡Y esos hombros! ¡Y bueno, todo lo demás! En serio, uno de los mejores cuerpos que haya visto, suertudas que son ustedes de pasar el rato con él tan cerca todo el día. ¡Buen trabajo mejorando lo que ya de por sí era bueno, chica salvaje! ¡Tienes toda mi aprobación! – dijo Jessie de una manera que a Anabel se le hizo bastante desagradable escuchar, aunque pudo darse cuenta que estaba intencionalmente exagerando un poco para quitarle el peso a James.

Misty pareció estar de acuerdo con ella en la idea de que Jessie espiando a Ash mientras se bañaba no era bien recibido (a Iris no parecía importarle ese punto en absoluto, mientras James y Meowth se quedaron mirando a Jessie con confusión), estuviese exagerando o no, así que Jessie rápidamente agregó:

\- Pero si lo que insinúan es que iba a secuestrarlo para encerrarlo en mi sótano y tenerlo para mi disfrute personal, pueden estarse tranquilas. Difícilmente eso me interesaría, y definitivamente no después de Jessiebelle. Además, su chico ni siquiera es mi tipo, e igual es demasiado pronto para hacer algo así después de aquel pequeño incidente.

Anabel leyó la memoria de lo que era "Jessiebelle" y sintió algo de simpatía por James, a la vez que luchaba por no sonrojarse al pensar en las intenciones de dicha mujer con él. ¿Esas cosas no eran inventos ficticios en malos libros? Por su parte, Misty e Iris no tenían idea de qué o quién era Jessiebelle, y no pareció importarles.

\- ¿Entonces quién es el responsable? ¿A dónde se lo llevó ese Abra? – exigió Misty al trío.

\- Como les dije, no tenemos respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas. Igual que ustedes tres.

Anabel le echó una mirada al gato por su comentario, y los tres brillaron con el aura de sus poderes psíquicos. Momentos después, los tres salieron volando por los aires.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket sale volando solo por ser insensible!

\- ¡Hey, solo estaba diciendo la verdad! ¡De vez en cuando lo hago!

Apenas pudo escuchar a Meowth quejándose en la distancia con los comentarios de Jessie y James mientras desaparecían en el horizonte. No habría hecho eso si no estuviera al tanto de que sobrevivían a esas cosas. Y lo mejor sería removerlos antes que les hicieran ponerse todavía más temperamentales. Después de todo, ya sin el trío, Misty e Iris ya no estaban tan agresivas en su pánico. En vez de eso, comenzaron a tratar de pensar qué hacer.

\- Podríamos intentar usar los otros dispositivos…

\- ¡Estaban en la mochila de Ash, y se la llevaron con él!

\- Oh, bueno, podríamos contactar al Profesor Oak y pedirle que…

\- Llamó a Ash para decirle que hoy iba a estar fuera todo el día.

\- Podríamos tal vez…

\- Quise decir que estará inconsciente porque le practicarán una cirugía menor.

Anabel recordó la llamada: no era nada que amenazara su vida, pero la mejor de las mentes de Kanto se encontraría fuera de acceso durante la mayor parte del día. Para cuando volviese al mundo lúcido y estuviera lo bastante consciente para ayudarles, sería muy entrada la noche. Estaban sus internos, por supuesto, pero ninguna de ellas los conocía, y quién iba a saber cuánto tardarían en convencerlos de que les ayudaran. Una precaución necesaria tal vez, pero una que no les iba a ayudar en nada el día de hoy.

Anabel cerró los ojos, extendiendo sus sentidos tan lejos como podía normalmente. Sus pensamientos atravesaron rápidamente las mentes de Misty e Iris, sintiendo la angustia y preocupación de ambas, antes de hacer un recorrido total por el bosque. Eventualmente alcanzó su límite como una banda elástica estirada a su máxima capacidad, y nada. No que eso fuese una sorpresa. No podía exactamente presionar su mente a esa distancia, y un Abra podía teletransportarse a mucha más distancia de la que ella podía percibir con todos sus sentidos. Sin embargo, ¿qué tal si lo hacía con solo unos pocos a la vez?

Tal vez si no estuviera tratando de buscar todo a la vez, podría extender su alcance. Aunque jamás lo había intentado: nunca se le había ocurrido la idea de trabajar en conjunto con Kadabra para percibir cosas más lejos combinando sus mentes. Eso requería que ambos unieran sus pensamientos en una sola voluntad central; de lo contrario sería como dos mentes mirando la misma área, o tal vez ella mirando en una dirección y Kadabra en la otra.

Posiblemente le iría mejor estrechando su búsqueda ella sola que tratar de combinar su mente con la de Kadabra. Aunque tenía dudas de si la idea funcionara. Después de todo, ¿qué tan lejos podría ver si sus pensamientos no estaban tratando de percibir con cada sentido?

 _\- "A veces para ganar tienes que seguir tu instinto, aunque tu cerebro piense que no tiene sentido." –_ recordó escucharle decir a Ash una vez.

Parecía un momento apropiado para intentar ese enfoque. Después de todo, aunque tuviera que cuestionar qué tan bien funcionaría esto, necesitaban una solución. Así, Anabel extendió sus pensamientos de nuevo en una red que se expandía, esta vez sin tratar de usar el sentido del tacto con sus pensamientos.

Dichos pensamientos volvieron a expandirse, aunque esta vez al pasar a través de Misty e Iris no tuvo esa sensación definitiva de "estás entrando en mi mente" o "estás saliendo de mi mente", y sus pensamientos siguieron adelante hasta donde llegaron antes… y más allá. Siguió más y más lejos, aunque de nuevo alcanzó un límite mental. Todavía Ash no aparecía, incluso aunque tuvieran un área de búsqueda más amplia que pudiese extenderse más.

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez removiendo el gusto. Solo pudo extenderse un poco más. Luego sin el olfato, y la búsqueda mental resultante se sintió extrañamente vacía mientras sus pensamientos seguían moviéndose, más y más, y más lejos. Su búsqueda mental llegó incluso más lejos que nunca, aunque empezaba a notar que la gente cuyas mentes tocaba brevemente apenas lo notaban. Y ella a su vez apenas registraba una cosa o dos de quiénes eran o dónde estaban. Solo que estaban allí, y un breve vistazo a sus pensamientos.

Aunque cuando su mente atravesó Fuchsia, se dio cuenta que una mente sobresalía del resto como ligeramente más familiar que la multitud de ellas por toda la ciudad. Era Janine.

Poco después se encontró de nuevo ante su límite, así que decidió ir todavía más lejos. Esta vez decidió dejar el oído, y siguió intentándolo… solo para encontrarse en un completo vacío, nada de nada, más negro que la noche y sin luz. Su mente estaba allí, pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Dónde, cuándo, qué, quién… sabía quién era, pero no podía ver nada más. ¿Qué había por encontrar? ¿Por qué estirar tanto su alcance? ¿Qué había para encontrar allí en ese vacío?

Ash. Ash Ketchum. Un compañero de viaje. Un agradable entrenador. Una buena persona. Un joven agradable y simpático. Un joven apuesto cuya compañía realmente disfrutaba. Una persona a la cual no quería perder. Una persona a la cual quería encontrar. Eso era lo que estaba buscando. En todo ese vacío, eso era todo lo que tenía que encontrar.

Y así, una luz azul comenzó a arder como una bengala que sobresalía en la oscuridad. Había muchas de ellas esparcidas, pero no había tiempo de contarlas a pesar de estar segura de que podría hacerlo. Dónde estaban, cuál era una y cuál era otra, si estaban vivas o en qué lugar, no podía verlo. Todas se sentían como Ash, fuese por lugar o por persona. ¿Pero cuál de todas sería él?

Una preocupada Misty la sacó de sus pensamientos momentos después, y sus sentidos fluyeron de regreso a ella en un solo arranque, junto con el resto de sus facultades mentales. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mareada.

\- Ax. – dijo Axew preocupado mientras Iris le daba una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó. Anabel decidió responderle para hacerle notar que estaba bien.

 _\- Waffles con leche cortada. –_ Misty e Iris parecieron preocuparse más al oírla decir eso, así que rápidamente lo volvió a intentar. _– Lo siento… mi mente estaba algo desorientada. Pero creo que tengo una idea._

Así, procedió a explicarles lo que había estado haciendo, lo que encontró, y cuál era el plan más obvio. Tenía que teletransportarlas hacia donde estaban esas luces azules, y una de ellas tendría que ser Ash. Eventualmente. Sin embargo, Iris y Misty todavía la veían con preocupación.

\- Anabel, tal vez no sepas como luces cuando haces eso… pero no se ve muy alentador. – Misty hizo un esfuerzo por elegir bien sus palabras, y Anabel pudo darse cuenta incluso sin leerle la mente.

\- Quieres saltar a ciegas en la oscuridad con cosas de las que no tienes idea de su naturaleza, o como si ya lo hubieras hecho. Eso no es seguro. – agregó Iris.

 _\- Es la única pista que tenemos, y no tenemos más opciones. La única otra cosa que podríamos hacer es esperar aquí a que Ash regrese, y eso no es probable. Además, tal vez practicando pueda reducirlo._

Misty e Iris no se veían convencidas, incluso aunque Iris algo reacia le dijo a Axew que se preparara para ponerse en marcha, mientras Misty recogía el huevo que Ash había conseguido en el Cañón Grampa, y se agarraron de las manos preparándose para la teletransportación.

Por un momento no registró el sentido del tacto antes de teletransportarlas a todas, y aparecieron en un gran cuarto lleno de cristales verdes, con un gran cristal en el centro de todo. Dentro de él, había un Pokémon que flotaba, uno que nunca había visto antes que la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Mew? « _Parecen perdidas, ¿seguras que intentaban venir aquí?» –_ les preguntó en una voz realmente adorable, aunque extrañamente sonaba extrañamente madura, como de alguien viejo.

Anabel le respondió algo sobre toronjas, seguido de preguntarle al Pokémon si había visto a Ash.

Primer intento, nada de Ash. Aunque el Pokémon, un Mew, parecía saber quién era Ash, aunque no estaba en ese lugar, fuese donde fuese que estuvieran. Extrañamente, Misty e Iris se vieron tan sorprendidas como ella de eso. ¿Habría alguna historia detrás de esto?

…

La siguiente teletransportación las llevó lejos del árbol de cristal y de Mew, un Pokémon que estaría segura que el Pokédex se pondría a gemir al saber que no pudo registrarlo cuando encontraran a Ash.

En vez de eso, la teletransportación las depositó en una colina, aunque al aterrizar Misty por poco deja caer el huevo de Togepi. Se las arregló para agarrarse, protegiendo el huevo de caer. Aunque la cantidad de alivio que sintió al sujetarlo bien fue más de la que esperaba sentir. Como si la idea de que el huevo pudiera resultar dañado la perturbara profundamente, más de lo que podría imaginar. O incluso explicar.

Escuchó movimientos en la hierba detrás de ella, aparentemente Iris y Anabel no tuvieron un aterrizaje tan limpio como el de ella. Dado que Anabel murmuró algo sobre crepas, probablemente estarían allí un buen rato, al menos hasta que se recuperara.

\- Vaya, qué sorpresa: una chica que aparece de la nada.

La declaración hizo que un escalofrío recorriera totalmente a Misty, y sus piernas estaban preparadas para correr, aunque su poder estaba incitándola a defender a Anabel si las cosas se ponían feas y no estaba en un estado para escapar, cuando vio a la fuente de la voz.

No tuvo que mirar mucho tiempo para añadir a quien estaba viendo a la creciente lista de familiares de Ash: el joven en la base de la colina se veía como Ash con el tono de piel de Red y los ojos rojos. Llevaba puesto un chándal rojo con una línea blanca recorriendo la cremallera y el cinturón, y tenía un Pichu sobre su hombro. Dicho joven sonrió mientras subía por la colina hacia ella, con una expresión bastante amigable mientras la observaba.

\- Y no cualquier chica, sino una muy linda además. – declaró, y sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar como rubíes.

Misty se sonrojó ante el cumplido, y el chico de pronto miró el huevo que sujetaba con interés.

\- ¿Un huevo de Togepi? Eso es raro: debes tener mucha suerte para haber encontrado uno. Quizás sean más comunes que hace cuarenta años, pero siguen siendo una rareza.

Sí, fue muy afortunada de encontrarlo. De pronto el orgullo se hinchaba dentro de ella, aunque también se sentía confusa. ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de haber sido ella misma la que lo encontró? Eso se sentía ligeramente incorrecto.

\- He escuchado que la línea de Togepi puede percibir la felicidad y nacer más rápido con compañía feliz, y este huevo parece muy cerca de nacer. – El chico le dio una sonrisa llena de alegría mientras se acercaba más y tomaba las manos de Misty. Parecía que su sonrisa se volvía más cálida a cada segundo. – Debes ser una chica muy agradable, pero verlo. ¿Te gustaría charlar por un rato? He estado solo por mucho tiempo, y me vendría bien algo de compañía.

El entusiasmo era tan contagioso que Misty tuvo que sonreír. No pudo evitarlo.

\- Dime, podría jurar que vi a otras aparte de ti aparecer. Una de ellas debe tener un Abra o algo que no haya visto, quizás un Natu. ¿También son chicas agradables?

\- Oh sí, claro que lo son. Iris a veces es algo difícil de tratar, pero se preocupa por los demás y es más atlética de lo que podrías imaginar. Anabel no puede hablar, pero es muy inteligente y dulce, estoy segura que ustedes se llevarían muy bien. – Este chico era muy agradable; no haría ningún daño decirle. Estaba segura de que a Anabel no le importaría.

\- Excelente. No puedo esperar a verlas. – dijo aplaudiendo, y su sonrisa brilló como diamantes con una belleza que le derretiría el corazón a cualquiera. Hasta que desapareció cuando Psyduck le dio un puñetazo en el estómago con un brillo que parecía de un Mega Puño.

\- ¡Psyduck! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo así?! – gritó Misty, mientras el chico se echaba a rodar colina abajo, y Pichu dejaba salir unos chillidos de dolor al caerse fuera de su hombro.

Sin embargo, su furia hacia Psyduck se bajó a la mitad, si no es que más, cuando vio al chico caer desparramado hasta el fondo de la colina, haciendo mayor énfasis una vez que Iris y Anabel finalmente llegaron a la cima.

\- ¿A quién acaba de golpear Psyduck? – cuestionó Iris.

\- ¡Psy! « _¡A alguien que puede afectar tus emociones y ponerte a hacer lo que le dé la gana! ¡Y suena como el tipo de sujeto que te invita a cenar y después te corta en pedazos para servirte en la mesa! ¡Salgan de aquí antes que ella termine bajo su control de nuevo, y tal vez ustedes dos también!»_

 _-_ Termine bajo su… ¡¿qué?!

Aunque Anabel e Iris no sabían lo que había dicho Psyduck, sí entendieron el significado, y sin tardanza los agarraron a él y a Misty mientras Anabel los teletransportaba a otra parte. Lo último que alcanzaron a oír fue esa misma voz que Misty creyó que era tan dulce y amigable decir maldiciones sobre Psyduck que le dieron escalofríos por toda la espina.

…

Les tomó unos cuantos minutos más cuando su teletransportación las hizo aparecer en un techo, viendo lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo de granjas. Aunque Anabel no lo había necesitado más de lo usual, a Misty le hicieron falta unos minutos para procesar lo que había pasado durante la última teletransportación.

Iris no había visto lo que sucedió, pero Misty necesitó algo de tiempo para agradecerle a Psyduck y preguntarse qué sucedía con la persona a la cual había golpeado. Iris no necesitó tiempo para pensar en nada, pues la explicación era muy simple: dicha persona era malvada.

Luego de que Psyduck recibió suficientes gracias y regresó a su Pokébola, se volvieron a teletransportar mientras veían a un Mr. Mime salir de la casa sobre la cual aterrizaron para barrer el frente, y de pronto se encontraron encima de un risco. Habían aterrizado bien, aunque Anabel tuvo que apoyarse en Misty y murmuró algo acerca de manteca, fuera lo que fuera. Tenía una mirada extraña en los ojos y no tenía aspecto de saber dónde estaban, incluso aunque se encontraban a plena luz de "estar encima de un risco".

Encontrar a Ash tenía un sentido adicional de urgencia más allá del bienestar del propio Ash: presionarse como lo estaba haciendo no podía ser bueno para Anabel.

\- Veo que has conquistado el desafío del Gimnasio Pewter. Dime, ¿cuántas medallas tienes ahora?

Una voz ligeramente familiar estaba hablando al fondo del risco, y entonces Iris señaló con la cabeza para verificarlo. Lo que vieron abajo fue a un chico vestido con ropas extrañas acompañado de un Marowak (que extrañamente llevaba una especie de corbata similar a las que vieron durante aquella locura de compras, y con una Piedra Activadora fija en ella) mirando a quien parecía ser una versión femenina de Ash acompañada por un Ivysaur.

Iris no creyó que fuese una exageración: la chica no tenía el mismo tipo de figura que aquella camarera o como Ash había descrito a Belladonna, sino más parecida a la suya o de Anabel, y con la ropa apropiada, probablemente podría engañar a la gente y hacerles creer que era Ash de lejos. Aunque probablemente le haría falta cortarse el pelo ya que le caía por debajo de los hombros, y aunque la chaqueta que era predominantemente blanca y azul con una camiseta negra debajo eran muy parecidas a las de Ash (aunque el cuello era rojo y amarillo sin servir ningún propósito), la chica probablemente sería una mejor imitadora de Ash si llevara pantalones en lugar de una falda de tela de jean.

\- Cinco. – declaró ella con un tono lleno de confianza.

\- ¡Ax! « _Creo que ese chico es uno de los oponentes que Misty enfrentó en el torneo con ese Clefairy maligno. –_ dijo su pequeño hermano. Eso explicaría por qué se veía tan familiar.»

\- Conque cinco, ¿eh? Tienes la misma cantidad que yo. Sin embargo, vengo en busca de mi sexta medalla, y tú serás una excelente prueba para comprobar si estoy listo.

\- Por mí está bien, pero no creas que te la pondré fácil. Mi nombre es Manna, por cierto. – dijo la chica, y ahora sabiendo su nombre, su Ivysaur dio un paso al frente, con la misma determinación en sus ojos.

\- Y el mío es Otoshi. – Y con dicha declaración, Marowak también avanzó al frente, con el hueso listo para la batalla.

Un extraño olor comenzó a emanar de ambos lados: Manna y su Ivysaur olían como ciertos pólenes extraños que ella solo había olido una sola vez en su vida. Su abuelo mencionó algo sobre un ritual de evolución que algunos Bulbasaurs e Ivysaurs atravesaban que involucraba ciertos tipos de polen que había observado una vez, y regresó con el olor del polen con ellos. Y ambos olían de esa forma. ¿Habrían sido parte de dicho ritual recientemente?

Otoshi y su Marowak olían más como relámpagos, tanto de donde se formaban como del área donde estos golpeaban. ¿Habrían estado persiguiendo tormentas?

\- ¡De acuerdo, Ivysaur, inicia con Golpe de Roca! – declaró Manna mientras Ivysaur alargaba dos látigos contra Marowak, con las puntas brillando en rojo.

\- ¡Desvíalo, Marowak, y luego vamos con todo! – declaró Otoshi mientras el Marowak repelía ambos látigos con las puntas rojas con su hueso, antes de formar un Puño Trueno y golpearse justo donde tenía la Piedra Activadora en la corbata.

El cañón pareció oscurecerse por un momento, mientras una luz dorada se esparcía desde el puño para empezar a cubrir a Marowak en la parte superior del pecho y los brazos a la vez que empezaban a echar chispas. La luz avanzó hasta el hueso hasta cubrirlo a la mitad antes de detenerse.

¿Qué era eso? Manna parecía compartir la misma sorpresa que Iris, ya que exigió saber exactamente lo que Otoshi acababa de hacer.

\- Esto, cuando lo hayamos dominado, será cómo vamos a ganar la Liga Pokemon. ¡Ahora, Marowak, Hueso Palo! – exclamó Otoshi.

Marowak cargó contra el Ivysaur, que miró desafiante al Marowak coloreado de oro. Mientras la batalla comenzaba a moverse a favor de Otoshi, Iris no pudo evitar notar que a Ash le encantaría poder ver esto por la emoción. Y seguro el Pokédex querría recabar la información.

Sin embargo, todavía seguía la pregunta, ¿por qué habían aparecido aquí al teletransportarse? ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando ubicar Anabel? La casa y el Mew no tenían absolutamente nada en común, pero esta fue la segunda vez que se encontraron con un resultado de la fecundidad del padre de Ash al llegar a su destino de teletransportación. ¿Sería por eso, y si ese era el caso, por qué en esa casa y los cristales con el Mew? ¿Estarían conectados con Ash? Había la posibilidad de que en la casa viviera la madre de la chica, ¿pero qué tendrían que ver la sala de cristales de aquel Mew…?

\- ¡Saur!

Su atención volvió a desviarse a la batalla a la mano. Marowak acababa de acuchillar a Ivysaur con la punta de su hueso brillando con lo que parecía ser un Corte Furia. Todavía tan dorado como antes, Marowak volvió a lanzarse a la carga, solo para ser detenido cuando el Ivysaur brilló con una intensa aura verde. Dicha aura causó que las paredes en el risco brotaran de vida verde con musgo, e Ivysaur se quedó viendo a Marowak con sus ojos resplandeciendo en verde. Espesura, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás había visto antes. Aunque ya había escuchado algo sobre esas cosas.

Raros ejemplos de la habilidad que tenían mucho más poder detrás de ellos, pero a costa de tener mucho menos control. Aquellos que la poseían tenían un potencial de fuerza inimaginable, pero a riesgo de destruir todo a su alrededor en arranques de furia descontrolados.

\- Oh no… – escuchó murmurar a Manna con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación, antes que sin ninguna orden el Ivysaur disparase un Rayo Solar.

\- ¡Bloquéalo! – le ordenó Otoshi mientras Marowak volteaba el hueso que sostenía para que la mitad dorada recibiera el impacto, antes de cargar contra el ataque de frente con la intención de que la armadura dorada que potenciaba su cuerpo absorbiera el impacto del Rayo Solar.

Sin embargo, una mano le tocó el hombro y la teletransportó a ella y a Axew fuera de allí antes de ver el resultado del choque.

…

Anabel había recuperado la conciencia, pero todavía necesitó apoyarse en un árbol para permanecer de pie. Teletransportarse de la manera que tenían que hacerlo era increíblemente agotador, y parecía que cada vez que lo hacía se volvía todavía más difícil. Esta vez tardó mucho más en recuperar todas sus facultades.

Tomó un profundo respiro. Cada teletransportación que hicieran requeriría más tiempo de su parte para estar lista para la siguiente. Minutos que se sumaban cada vez para poder estar en conciencia total de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que seguir haciéndolo antes de necesitar una hora para volver a estar lista?

\- ¡Sparky, Zippo, es el huevo! ¡Creo que está por nacer!

Mirando abajo desde otro risco donde habían aterrizado, vio a uno de los hermanos de Ash de nuevo con su propio Pikachu y Charmander, mirando un huevo de color verde sólido con asombro en sus ojos. Era la segunda vez que lo veía, y su nombre era Ritchie, eso le parecía. Un chico agradable que se vestía muy parecido a Ash. Pero no era él, y cada vez que regresaran a donde se encontraba, les tomaría mucho más tiempo encontrar a Ash.

El huevo estaba cubierto totalmente en una luz brillante mientras comenzaba a tomar forma: un Pokémon con una punta en la cabeza, una cola con forma de conífera, y una panza de escamas rojas que sobresalía de su forma mayormente verde. Miró al hermano de Ash con confusión.

\- ¿Lar?

\- Bienvenido a la vida, pequeño amigo. Me llamo Ritchie, y ellos son mis compañeros Sparky y Zippo. – Ambos Pokémon saludaron al recién nacido. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

El Pokémon lo miró confuso, así que Ritchie se soltó a explicar un poco lo que eran los nombres y el por qué le gustaba ponérselos a sus Pokémon. Anabel sabía que a su Kadabra no le interesaba tener uno, pues se lo había preguntado hacía tiempo.

No se puso a seguir mucho la conversación, sino que se enfocó en el recién nacido Pokémon. Así que así era como los Pokémon salían de sus huevos. No estaba segura de si los rompían o evolucionaban de ellos, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el huevo de Togepi que tenían naciera.

¿Tendría Ash la misma mirada de alegría y maravilla que Ritchie tenía en su rostro al ver nacer a su nuevo Pokémon? Ese pensamiento reforzó su determinación, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se forzaba a sí mismo a volver a moverse y quitarse el cansancio de su última teletransportación. Después sentiría los efectos, pero eso era, como acababa de decirse, para después. Ahora había una prioridad, y esa era encontrar a Ash. Todas tenían que encontrar a Ash.

\- De acuerdo, será Cruise. ¡Bienvenido al equipo, amigo! – escuchó declarar a Ritchie felizmente a su nuevo Pokémon mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Misty e Iris, masticando unas manzanas que no estaba segura que su estómago pudiera soportar en ese momento.

…

Ese había sido un aterrizaje bastante… húmedo. Literalmente, pues aparecieron encima de un estanque, y cayeron en él con un fuerte salpicón.

Ella no se dio cuenta sino hasta unos segundos después, cuando escuchó a Misty gritar algo de "¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí!", y sintió que estaba totalmente empapada. Cuando recuperó totalmente sus sentidos, sintió que el agua que tenía en su ropa y su cabello se iba alejando de ella, lento pero seguro, y una vez que pudo ver bien de nuevo, vio a Misty formando una esfera de agua entre sus manos, para luego lanzarla contra un árbol con frustración.

\- Grandioso, me sale bien ahora que no la necesito. Bueno, al menos ya estamos secas. – se quejó Misty. Iris suspiró y luego volteó a ver hacia ella.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- _Creo que sí. –_ respondió Anabel. – _Pero creo que necesitaré un poco más de tiempo antes de teletransportarnos de nuevo._

 _-_ Tiempo… lo único que no tenemos ahora. – dijo Misty.

Anabel quiso decir algo al respecto, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Mirando a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en un parque, y afortunadamente no había demasiada gente por allí en ese momento. Se habían ocultado entre una arboleda mientras Misty usaba sus poderes para quitarles el agua de encima, y una vez que pudo volver a moverse bien, Anabel señaló hacia donde había podido extrapolar la señal psíquica, y de inmediato las tres fueron a ver.

\- ¡No, no, Growlithe, no, basta, jajajajaja!

La alegre risa provenía de un niño que no se veía mayor de diez u once años. Salvo por la ropa que llevaba y ser obviamente menor, parecía un clon en miniatura de Ash, y se encontraba revolcándose felizmente en la hierba mientras un Growlithe le saltaba encima a lamerle la cara. Una niña de pelo castaño de su misma edad que también se reía, agarró al cachorro de fuego para apapacharlo y que el niño se pudiera volver a levantar.

\- ¡Arnold, Laila, es hora de comer!

Una mujer que llevaba una canasta de picnic y acompañada por un Arcanine era quien los llamaba. Los dos niños corrieron hacia ella, y juntos extendieron la tela sobre la hierba para sentarse y comer juntos. Anabel vio como el Growlithe trató de saltarle a la mujer para agarrar los sándwiches que había sacado, obligándola a mantenerlos lejos de sus mandíbulas hasta que pudo sacar una bolsa de comida Pokémon para él y calmarle las ansias.

Mientras el grupo se sentaba a comer, Anabel sintió una mezcla de decepción y una calidez en su pecho al llegarle algunos recuerdos a su mente. Ella nunca pudo ir de picnic con sus padres, pero muchas veces lo había hecho con su tío. Especialmente cuando empezó a desarrollar su telepatía y se le hacía difícil controlarla, oyendo los pensamientos de toda la gente a la vez, de una manera ensordecedora. Su tío siempre la llevaba a un lugar apartado para que pudiesen comer y relajarse los dos solos. Así podía sentirse tranquila y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y las de los demás por un rato.

\- Otro callejón sin salida. – dijo Misty. – ¿Cuánto más seguirá esto?

 _\- Lo encontraremos._ – dijo Anabel. – _No podemos rendirnos, sé que podemos encontrarlo._

\- Anabel, no te precipites. – dijo Iris. – Necesitas descansar, esto claramente está haciéndote daño.

\- _Estoy bien. –_ aseguró la telépata. – _Prometí que encontraríamos a Ash, y lo haremos pase lo que pase._

Iris y Misty quisieron protestar de nuevo, pero ella silenció sus quejas para enfocarse en lo que importaba. Ash seguía allá afuera, y ellas tenían que encontrarlo. Y lo haría sin importar el costo. Fijando su siguiente destino, y asegurándose que no había nadie más cerca de ellas, las teletransportó de nuevo.

Rezó a Arceus porque esta vez sí fuese Ash.

…

Iris siempre se había considerado alguien muy paciente con las cosas, pero a medida que pasaban las horas y seguían los intentos fallidos de encontrar a Ash, le estaba costando más y más mantener la calma. Sabía que no podía permitirse ceder ante el pánico, pero la preocupación cada vez era mayor.

Esta vez aparecieron enfrente de un extraño edificio al borde del mar: una torre muy alta y delgada. Misty le explicó que eso era un "faro", una construcción cuyo propósito era guiar a las embarcaciones al puerto durante la noche o los días de niebla para evitar que encallaran contra la costa. Pero nada de eso tenía importancia ahora.

Mientras Anabel descansaba y Misty se quedaba cuidándola lejos de la vista, Iris decidió explorar los alrededores. El "faro" se encontraba cerrado así que no podían entrar a ver si Ash se encontraba allí dentro. Comenzó a caminar por encima del suelo de cemento, hasta acercarse a una playa…

\- ¡Pikapika!

\- Eso fue… – dijo al escucharlo. No podía equivocarse, tenía que ser un Pikachu. Apretó el paso y se echó a correr, esperanzada…

\- ¡Otra vez, amigo, mándame tu mejor Electrobola!

Solo para llevarse una gran decepción, de nuevo. Sí, era un Pikachu, y sí, el entrenador que estaba frente a él se parecía a Ash. Pero las diferencias obvias, como la gorra azul en vez de roja, y que su cabello era castaño claro en vez de negro y un poco más corto, mataron al instante todas sus esperanzas.

Vio como el Pikachu empezaba a cargar una Electrobola en la cola y dando un salto se la lanzaba a su entrenador. Iris vio que el chico empezaba a emitir una especie de aura y estirando la mano la detuvo en seco en el aire. Moviendo la mano por detrás de la espalda, se pasó la esfera eléctrica a la otra para arrojársela de regreso al Pikachu, que a su vez se la devolvió de nuevo de un coletazo.

Los dos continuaron con el juego por un rato hasta que la Electrobola se disolvió por sí sola, y el Pikachu empezó a arrojar Atactruenos hacia su entrenador, que fácilmente los redirigió moviendo las manos a su alrededor mientras emitía el aura amarilla. Después de un rato, el Pikachu corrió y saltó felizmente a los brazos de su entrenador, que se rio felizmente. En su mente, Iris no pudo evitar solapar la imagen de Ash sobre la de ese chico.

Por mucho que le enterneciera la escena, y por mucho que le hiciera recordar a Ash, eso no cambiaba nada: otra vez habían fallado. No queriendo interrumpir el momento del chico y su Pikachu en caso de que no quisieran ser vistos, se alejó en silencio de allí.

Una vez que regresó, Anabel ya se había vuelto a poner de pie, pero no tenía buen aspecto en absoluto. Misty estaba tan distraída ayudándola a sostenerse en pie que tardó un poco en darse cuenta que Iris había regresado, así que se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- Iris… ¿otra vez no es él?

\- Lamentablemente. – dijo la morena simplemente. Misty rápidamente tomó una expresión de desánimo, así que Iris hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte. – Pero quizás nos estemos acercando. Esta vez fue un chico con un Pikachu.

\- No sería el único que hemos visto hoy. – le recordó Misty. – Me pregunto si será otro rasgo familiar, algunos de ellos parecen gustarles la línea Pikachu.

\- _Tal vez… eso ayude… a reducirlo más… si puedo…_ – dijo Anabel, tratando de caminar por sí sola, y por poco cayéndose de nuevo. – _Lo… siento… si tan solo yo…_

\- Con calma. – dijo Misty. – Descansa un poco más. Queremos encontrar a Ash, pero no que termines muriéndote en el intento, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no. – asintió Iris. Estaba preocupada por Ash, pero también le importaba el bienestar de Anabel, y no solo porque ella fuese su único medio para encontrarlo.

Mirando hacia el horizonte sobre el mar, Iris apretó los puños. Ya no era solo un presentimiento: sabía que Ash estaba en peligro, enfrentándose a alguien muy peligroso. Odiaba que tuvieran que esperar, pero hasta que Anabel descansara, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Nada excepto creer en Ash y en su fuerza. Ella sabía que él podía superar cualquier desafío. Y lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

…

Habían pasado horas desde que habían comenzado su búsqueda, pero esta era la primera vez que interactuaban con uno de los hermanos de Ash con los que se topaban accidentalmente al teletransportarse en vez de él.

\- Así que tengo hermanos. Siempre creí que esa niña que conocí en Pueblo Len se parecía un poco a mí. Creí que solo era coincidencia, pero veo que no es así.

Misty había conocido a uno malvado, pero eso era todo. La mayor parte de ellos solo los habían visto en la distancia teniendo batallas, viendo nacer Pokémon o cualquier cosa, no habían hablado con ellos. Pero ese ya no era el caso, y ahora se encontraba en una Base Secreta, con una mesa separándola de la primera hermana con la que hablaría, y su nombre era Meliae.

Misty se encontraba cerca, ayudando a Anabel a tomar un poco de agua. Aunque Anabel había empezado a mostrar signos de deshidratación, Misty se aseguró de que no fuera a caer dentro del pequeño lago de Meliae. También mencionó algo sobre ponerle algo llamado "yodo" al agua primero. No sabía la razón exacta, solo era algo que Ash y los demás parecían insistir en hacer.

Independientemente de las cosas raras que hacían con el agua, ahora solo estaban ella y Meliae. Iris acababa de contarle la historia de Ash a su media hermana, quien admitiéndolo no se parecía tanto a él. A diferencia de Red, Manna, y lo que había visto de Belladonna vía el Pokédex y las descripciones de parte de Ash, ella no tenía pelo negro. En vez de eso era más del color de la miel de un nido de Combee. Y también a diferencia de Ash tenía ojos rojos, y no tenía las marcas en las mejillas. Sí tenía orejas similares, y también su estatura.

\- Así que, ¿quieres estar con mi hermano? – preguntó Meliae en busca de confirmación.

Iris asintió. Lo había mencionado de pasada mientras mataban el tiempo hasta que Anabel pudiera volver a teletransportarlas.

\- ¿Entiendes exactamente lo que eso significa? – le preguntó. Iris no entendió exactamente la pregunta de Meliae. ¿Qué podría haber de confuso en ello?

\- ¿Ser la pareja de Ash? Eso significa estar juntos frecuentemente, y poseer un vínculo emocional muto. Y reproducirnos juntos. – respondió. Meliae dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Esa última parte… siento que tengo un deber de hermana con eso. No sé si soy la hermana mayor o menor aquí, ya que no me dijiste qué día nació Ash.

Ash lo había mencionado en algún momento, pero se le escapaba ahora.

\- Francamente, de lo que me contaste sobre ti, el hecho de que veas el aspecto emocional de una relación permanente me sorprende. Sin embargo, primero habrás de saber que los humanos no ponen huevos, ¿correcto?

\- Me lo contaron hace algún tiempo, junto con lo básico de cómo funciona la reproducción.

\- Bueno, pues me alegro de no tener que darte esa charla. – Meliae sonaba aliviada de salvarse de eso. – Sin embargo, parece que tienes problemas para entender algunas cosas más allá de eso.

¿Qué había que entender? La reproducción era solo eso, reproducción.

\- Primero, has de saber que los humanos, y algunos Pokémon de paso, tienen sexo por algo más que solo para tener hijos. Si por cada vez que tuviera sexo fuese porque quiero tener hijos, este lugar estaría repleto de ellos. – le dijo Meliae. – Y no, antes de que me digas nada sobre Bloodliners y humanos…

Meliae levantó un dedo antes que Iris pudiera hacer ningún comentario, y se lo pellizcó con dos dedos de su otra mano.

\- Los humanos y los Bloodliners no somos nada diferentes cuando se trata de eso. Mira este dedo: es igual al dedo de una persona normal por dentro y por fuera. Tiene los mismos vasos sanguíneos que fluyen por él, lo protege la misma piel, y los mismos huesos lo doblan de la misma manera. Lo único diferente es que si me corto en este dedo y lo pongo al sol, sanará por sí solo. Nuestras mentes y cuerpos se comportan exactamente igual, así que lo que aplica para uno aplica igual para el otro.

Meliae sonaba un poco forzada al decir su punto por alguna razón, así que Iris no se atrevió a desafiarla. Sin embargo, la primera oración todavía requería de una pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué querría alguien…?

\- Porque se siente bien. No puedo saber lo que siente un Pokémon al hacerlo, pero al menos para los humanos tener sexo es algo muy placentero y disfrutable. Y no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Recuerdo haber leído en alguna parte que, al menos para los humanos, el sexo es placentero como para motivarnos a tener hijos, ya que las mujeres humanas, y por extensión nosotras, no podemos enviar señales del tipo "ahora estoy fértil, por favor embarázame" como lo hacen la mayoría de las especies de Pokémon.

\- Pero si todos pueden sentir…

\- ¿Acaso sabes cuándo eres fértil? – la interrumpió Meliae repentinamente.

Iris abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero la cerró al pensarlo mejor. En realidad… no podía saberlo.

\- Bien, déjame asegurarme que no has perdido el hilo de nada. Perdóname si sueno algo condescendiente aquí, esto está basado en las charlas sobre fertilidad que hace mi mamá en su clínica en Cherrygrove, y con gente que no comparte tu misma historia de vida para justificar su falta de entendimiento con la sexualidad humana, así que tal vez no sea el mejor tono. Quieres tener una relación a largo plazo, y emocionalmente significativa con mi medio hermano, cuya edad exacta relativa a la mía todavía está indeterminada. No te importa la exclusividad estricta en la relación, pero tampoco tienes interés en participar en la no-monogamia. El hueco que tienes que llenar es la parte sexual de la relación, no por falta de entendimiento sobre como la parte A va en la ranura B, sino en la función más allá de su uso reproductivo.

Iris asintió, todo eso era cierto. Meliae miró hacia donde se encontraban Misty y Anabel, y sus ojos flashearon del mismo color que los de Ash o Red cuando su bloodline paterna se activaba, antes de volver hacia ella.

\- Tu amiga teletransportadora está empujando su cuerpo al límite; necesitará al menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de volver a estar en condiciones de volver a hacerlo. – Había mencionado que su otra bloodline le permitía ver la salud de una persona o Pokémon con una sola mirada. Muy útil para detectar algo llamado ETS, le había dicho. – Así que tenemos algo de tiempo hasta entonces. Te daré un resumen básico de cómo funciona la sexualidad humana desde el inicio hasta el final, aunque probablemente necesites más tiempo para los detalles completos. Comenzaré con la parte sobre "lugar y momento" primero.

\- ¿De verdad es tan importante? – preguntó Iris, mientras Meliae le daba una sonrisa divertida.

\- Ya que acabas de hacerme esa pregunta, yo diría que sí. Ahora, vamos a comenzar con…

Lo que siguió fue una explicación, sorprendentemente informativa y nada carente de experiencia y opinión personal, sobre un tema que Iris habría creído en otro tiempo que era enormemente simple. Aunque en el medio de todo, sí surgieron algunas preguntas que hizo durante la explicación.

\- ¿Por qué se considera atractivo?

\- Porque es placentero.

\- Entonces, ¿bañarme con él es estimulante sexualmente?

\- Sí, aunque es posible hacerlo de manera platónica o lógica, como lo hiciste tú.

\- ¿Qué tanto es poco tiempo?

\- Eso depende, trata de medirlo por ti misma. Ver cómo reacciona Ash sería probablemente lo mejor que te puedo sugerir respecto a eso.

Entre otras. Mientras Meliae continuaba contestando a sus preguntas, la imagen de su hermano mayor Dragonite apareció en la mente de Iris. Aunque solía creer que nunca se encontró una pareja permanente porque a veces podía ser realmente un patán, recordó que las hembras dragones lo encontraban en el departamento físico, y a veces lo hacían solo "porque tenían ganas", y no porque quisieran tener hijos. De hecho, su hermano mayor parecía tener preferencia por hembras fuertes, solo aquellas capaces de seguirle el paso si no es que ganarle en una pelea. Iris le preguntó si los hombres humanos gustaban de las mujeres fuertes, a lo cual Meliae replicó que de donde ella venía usualmente ese no era el caso, pero siempre había excepciones a la regla y no tenía idea de cómo era en otros lugares.

\- Y dime… ¿no has pensado en conseguirte una pareja permanente? – le preguntó. Meliae se rio.

\- No lo tengo en mis planes. No soy del tipo que se quiere atar a ese tipo de compromiso, ni tampoco quiero arrastrar a alguien más a él. Me gusta ser una agente libre, y he visto a demasiadas personas que tratan de engañarse diciendo que la monogamia resulta. Hay una conexión malsana que la gente trata de establecer entre exclusividad emocional y física que prefiero no tener que tratar.

¿Agente libre? Iris se preguntó si esa era la razón de que su hermano nunca se vio interesado en conseguirse una pareja permanente.

Aunque había muchas cosas que a Meliae le habría gustado conversar con ella, no había tiempo para ello, aunque lo que le dijo, Iris lo apreciaría mucho.

…

La última teletransportación de Anabel las hizo aparecer sobre una mesa.

Misty no estaba segura de qué tipo de mesa era, qué tan vieja, cuál era su función o de qué tipo de madera estaba hecha. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que era bastante dura, y considerando que las tres aterrizaron encima de ella sin romperla, probablemente también estaba bien hecha.

Le dolió bastante, mandándole una oleada de dolor por todo el trasero como una onda en un lago al caer una piedra por el impacto. También recibió un segundo golpe cuando la cabeza de Anabel aterrizó en su regazo, lo cual probablemente fue mejor a que si se golpeara contra la mesa. Detrás de ella oyó que Iris aterrizaba sobre una alfombra, y en eso un pensamiento la asaltó al instante: probablemente habrían aterrizado enfrente de alguien, y ese alguien los estaba viendo con sorpresa, shock, y muy posiblemente con ganas de arrojarles algo encima.

El pensamiento rápidamente murió al darse cuenta de quiénes eran las personas frente a las que aterrizaron, y de pronto deseó que hubiese sido alguien que las hubiera atacado. Pues la mesa se encontraba enfrente de un sofá, posiblemente para poner bebidas y revistas en lugar de ellas tres. En dicho sofá había tres personas sentadas, con una cuarta en los brazos de la más alta del trío posiblemente por la falta de espacio para ella. Y dicha persona, de baja estatura era alguien con quien Misty estaba desgraciadamente muy bien familiarizada de manera personal, pues solo conocía a las otras tres gracias a Iris, Ash, y las descripciones del Pokédex.

\- …Esto es inesperado. – Vedia, Bloodliner de Sombra Furtiva e invasora de plantas de energías, observaba desde el regazo de Belladonna, luciendo más como una niña de lo usual, con el brazo de Belladonna a su alrededor como un cinturón de seguridad en un auto o una montaña rusa.

Iris levantó su cabeza desde la alfombra, desde donde fijó la mirada con la chica con la que había peleado antes: Evanna, que le devolvió una sonrisa que Misty estaba segura que significaba una combinación de "Hola" y "Tengo ganas de golpearte un poco más" en algunas especies ficticias. Sin embargo, Misty no tenía idea de cuáles especies: Klangions o algo por el estilo.

La mirada de Iris evocaba menos algo que se podría llamar un saludo amigable con un deseo mutuo de pelear en una serie de ciencia ficción, y más una que alguien le daría a algo que era peligroso. Axew salió por un momento, pero se retiró apenas vio a Evanna.

\- _Succotash…_ – murmuró Anabel desorientada desde el regazo de Misty.

\- Ella… ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó la chica que Misty estaba segura que era Aurora. Sonaba genuinamente preocupada.

\- Nadie te preguntó. – replicó Misty, a lo cual segundos después Belladonna soltó a Vedia y se hizo a un lado. El propósito de esto fue para que Belladonna se parara de su asiento para echarle una mirada feroz.

\- Mi querida Aurora te hizo una pregunta, no hay por qué ser grosera. – le dijo Belladonna en voz baja. Los ojos rojos la penetraban, con una intensidad roja que la perforaba como si fueran taladros.

Fue entonces que Misty se dio por fin cuenta de lo alta que era Belladonna. Ash había comentado al respecto, pero solo en ese momento era que Misty lograba verlo con sus propios ojos. Ella misma no había crecido mucho recientemente, y estaba segura de que no pasaría del 1,78 m por el resto de su vida, a menos que se encogiera. Ash había tenido esa estatura hasta hacía poco, pero ya la había superado e iba en camino de alcanzar a Iris. Esta última les había dado su estatura durante el Festival de la Princesa, la cual el Pokédex tradujo a 1,88 m, así que Ash estaba entre 1,83 y 1,85. Anabel por su parte no pasaba de 1,60 y ese hecho no le agradaba mucho.

Belladonna superaba a Iris por lo menos unos cuantos centímetros. La media hermana terrorista y asesina de Ash mediría entre 1,93 y 1,95, y estaba al punto de que se sentía más grande que Iris en más de un sentido. El cuerpo de Iris era delgado y ágil, sin tener mucho en él excepto músculos. El de Belladonna tenía más que el de Iris, el cual no podía competir en intimidación al ser fuerte pero delgado. Era como comparar a un Ninetales con un Arcanine en forma corporal: aunque ambos pudieran ser peligrosos, el segundo tenía el factor adicional de ser más grande que el primero en prácticamente todo.

Y dicha persona ahora la miraba con una intensidad que muy rara vez había visto en Iris en cualquier momento (incluso la vez que Iris trató de acuchillarla con sus garras), simplemente por no responderle a la pregunta de Aurora.

\- Y además… ¿qué hacen ustedes tres aquí, y sin mi hermano de paso? ¿Dónde está Ash? – les preguntó en un tono que, aunque fue menos de "eso fue un error", igual se sentía forzado.

Pero antes de poder responderle, Iris le ganó y le explicó lo que estaba pasando. Que Ash había sido secuestrado por un Abra y desde entonces habían estado tratando de encontrarlo teletransportándose al azar, y terminaban fijándose en los hermanos de Ash por error (junto una casa ocasional y Mew, la casa probablemente fuese de su madre pero lo del Mew seguía siendo un misterio).

Durante la explicación Belladonna había dejado de mirarla con ojos asesinos, pero su expresión permaneció indescifrable. Aurora miraba a Anabel con preocupación, mientras Evanna parecía impaciente porque terminara la explicación. Vedia por su parte cogió un hilo de sombras para coger una libreta de notas y empezó a escribir en ella cada vez que Iris mencionaba a uno de los hermanos que habían encontrado.

Para cuando Iris había terminado su explicación, Anabel se había recuperado un poco, pero no estaba en forma para sacarlas de allí si había problemas. Si se desataba una pelea, se complicarían las cosas. Ella todavía llevaba el huevo de Togepi que pertenecía a Ash después de todo, y proteger a Anabel y al huevo al mismo tiempo no iba a ser fácil.

\- Bueno, parece que los rumores son ciertos.

La repentina declaración de Evanna atrajo la atención de Misty y de Iris. ¿Qué rumores?

\- ¿Preciosa? – murmuró Belladonna en un tono que sonaba casi de reproche.

\- Hey, no es que tuviéramos evidencia antes. Ahora, tal vez ustedes dos no tengan idea de lo que estoy hablando, así que déjenme explicarles. ¿Han oído los rumores sobre la líder del Gimnasio Saffron?

Misty asintió, pues había oído historias de una persona loca que usaba Pokémon de tipo Psíquico para lastimar a personas inocentes. Iris sin embargo permaneció confusa.

\- Bueno, hay rumores sobre esos rumores de que es más que una maniática homicida. Hay quienes dicen que en realidad es una Bloodliner que puede controlar a Pokémon Psíquicos que anda en busca de oponentes dignos para su poder, y los obliga a luchar con todos sus Pokémon. – les dijo Evanna. Misty se obligó a no mirar hacia Anabel, que todavía seguía recuperándose.

\- Pero si ella secuestró a Ash, y ya casi pasó medio día… – dijo Aurora horrorizada.

\- De lo que me han dicho sobre su chico, probablemente tenemos una oportunidad antes de que deje de servir de entretenimiento a esa chica loca. Tiene muchos Pokémon por lo que puedo entender que son bastante fuertes, y si es el hermano pequeño de Belladonna debería tener un buen aguante, pero no podemos perder el tiempo.

Ante el comentario sobre el aguante Aurora miró a Evanna con expresión de "¿Por qué dijiste eso?", Belladonna suspiró con exasperación, y Vedia simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Misty no estaba totalmente segura de qué querría decir con eso, e Iris se veía igual de confusa.

\- *Ejem*… ignorando esa información irrelevante, todavía tenemos tiempo de encontrar a mi hermano. Tendremos que dejar a su amiga aquí, pero con el Shellder de mi querida Aurora, podemos llegar al Gimnasio Saffron rápidamente.

Ash había mencionado algo sobre una teletransportación… pero eso quedaba en segundo plano, y Misty palideció. ¿Había dicho "podemos"?

\- Podríamos ayudarla a recuperarse con algunas de las Hierbas para Revivir que tenemos. – intervino Aurora, sorprendiendo a las otras invasoras de plantas de energía. La mirada en su rostro sugería que incluso ella misma se sorprendía de lo que había ofrecido, pero rápidamente la reafirmó. – Le sirvieron a Evanna aquella vez que quedó exhausta, y si usamos algunas de las Hierbas Mentales el agotamiento mental también puede arreglarse.

\- … Pero tomará un poco prepararlas. No es que me oponga a la idea, pero es que no quiero esperar media hora. – le dijo Belladonna a Aurora con un tono conflictivo. Aurora, sin embargo, le asintió con confianza.

\- Pero si lo hacemos, seremos nosotras siete más los Pokémon, y siete son mejores que seis para que podamos rescatar a tu hermano.

¿De qué estarían hablando exactamente? ¿Querían preparar algo? Aurora de pronto se fue a alguna parte, y fue Vedia quien respondió a la pregunta.

\- Aunque las Bloodlines son similares a los Pokémon, algunos remedios naturales que pueden utilizar necesitan un poco más de preparación para que tengan efecto en nosotros. Es una combinación de que o son demasiado potentes o insuficientes en su estado natural.

\- Eso todavía no explica por qué simplemente no deberíamos marcharnos sin ustedes en el momento en que esas hierbas curen a Anabel de la forma en como sea que lo hagan. – espetó Misty.

\- Porque entre siete tenemos mejor posibilidad de rescatarlo que entre tres. – declaró Vedia simplemente.

\- Se te olvida que cuatro de esas siete atacaron una planta de energía solo porque querían a un solo hombre en un hospital muerto. Eso no es exactamente lo que alguien querría como grupo de rescate. – les dijo a las tres presentes sin titubear.

\- Llamar hombre a esa cosa es demasiado. – declaró Belladonna con completo desdén, sin remordimiento ni pena por el objetivo de sus acciones.

. Si quisiéramos a alguien como ustedes para que nos ayudara, habría acudido al Equipo Rocket. – replicó Misty.

\- Saben, de hecho me topé con unos miembros del Equipo Rocket justo antes que llegáramos a Ciudad Gringy. Eran muy raros, y uno de ellos era un Meowth que hablaba…

\- Esos serían de los mismos que estamos hablando. – dijo Iris ante el recuerdo de Evanna.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo esta última. Misty decidió desviar la conversación de regreso a lo que importaba antes de que volvieran a desviarse.

\- Eso no explica el por qué deberíamos dejar que ninguna de ustedes venga con nosotras.

\- Yo soy su hermana. – dijo Belladonna simplemente.

\- Hay más en ser un hermano que estar emparentado. – declaró Misty, sabiendo muy bien que incluso un parentesco total no significaba nada si no actuabas como familia.

Estar emparentado con alguien no significaba nada. Su familia no significaba nada para ella más allá de un gimnasio que quería heredar y tener para ella algún día. Iris no tenía motivos para preocuparse por sus padres biológicos. El padre de Ash y su aparentemente interminable lista de hermanos no significaban nada a menos que quisiera hacer algo con los segundos, y Belladonna no estaba muy alta en la lista de hacer eso. En cuanto a Anabel, sus relaciones con su familia eran bizarramente normal a pesar de estar muertos.

\- Exactamente, ¿y cuál es el comportamiento de una hermana aparte de estar dispuesta a arriesgarse para salvar a su hermano menor del peligro? – propuso Vedia.

\- Eso es parte del trabajo. – admitió Iris algo reacia.

 _\- "Iris, ¡no les des ánimos! Eso hará más difícil evitarlas."_

\- _"_ _Belladonna… lo dice… en serio." –_ escuchó a Anabel comentar débilmente en su cabeza.

\- _"Puede hablar en serio todo lo que quiera, eso no quiere decir que quiero que venga con nosotros." –_ pensó Misty, viendo que hablar en voz alta no le iba a dar más resultado que más miradas asesinas de parte de Belladonna.

\- " _Esto no se trata realmente… de lo que queramos. Aunque puedo llegar… a Saffron sin necesidad de… descansar, ellas no se equivocan. Siete son mejores que tres."_

 _\- "Y de esas tres, una congeló a Ash contra la pared, la otra pasó su tiempo sujetándome contra el suelo, la tercera parece haber disfrutado la experiencia de Iris tratando de acuchillarla, y luego tenemos a Belladonna..."_

\- " _Intento ser positiva, y me agrada pensar que lo hago bien ya que Iris no me persigue con un palo en la mano. Ellas no eran de los buenos aquel día, pero ahora quieren serlo. Creo que motivarlas a eso sería lo correcto. Además, ¿quieres que algo salga mal y después arrepentirte de no haberlas traído cuando ofrecieron su ayuda?"_

\- ¿Se están comunicando telepáticamente? – inquirió Vedia, interrumpiendo la conversación mental.

\- No. – mintió Misty, pero Belladonna le dio otra mirada.

\- No mientas, no eres buena en ello y francamente no deberías aspirar a serlo. No creo que Ash lo aprecie, las mentiras son de las peores cosas en una relación.

Misty se quedó viendo a la mujer gigante con estupefacción. Ella sería la primera en admitir que le vendría bien algo de consejo sobre cómo llevar las relaciones, ¿pero acaso una persona a quien Ash describió con "estabilidad cuestionable" sería quien tenía el derecho de hacer eso?

\- De hecho, posiblemente tenemos unos diez o quince minutos antes de poder irnos, así que deja que te demos algunos consejos sobre cómo funcionan las relaciones en caso de que tengan algún otro mal hábito. De hecho, mi dulce Vedia…

Un hilo de sombra llevó la libreta y bolígrafo a la mano de Vedia, que se preparó para tomar notas. Belladonna sonrió por lo rápido que la pequeña actuaba para cumplir sus deseos, antes de hacer ese falso carraspeo que la gente solía hacer antes de hablar.

\- De acuerdo, ahora lo primero que todas deberían saber…

Lo que siguió fue un cuarto de hora de parte de la media hermana asesina de Ash dándoles un curso rápido sobre relaciones, los sí y no, qué problemas comunes podrían surgir, cómo manejar los arranques de celos, y muchas otras cosas mientras Vedia seguía tomando notas que seguramente les daría para que se llevaran. Notas cursivas al parecer, maldición.

Aunque Misty no pudo evitar sentir algo de simpatía por la pobre de Iris. Ya este era el segundo sermón que recibía de parte de una de las hermanas de Ash el día de hoy, y se estaba empezando a volver cansino.

La información resultaba útil, eso sí. Meliae había dicho que la mayor parte de sus consejos eran para después de las partes no sexuales, y eso también era bueno. De todos modos la caligrafía de la chica bajita era muy rara. Con suerte alguien podría leerla claramente.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, quizás no totalmente lo que se esperaban, pero para que alivianen un poco la espera. El capítulo se estaba alargando bastante y cuando llegó el momento de la división, bueno, el consenso se hizo en que lo dividiríamos entre Ash enfrentándose a Sabrina, y las chicas tratando de encontrarlo, topándose con varios de sus medios hermanos por el camino, pero no necesariamente en ese orden. Vemos algunos conocidos, otros nuevos, y miren donde fueron a parar Misty, Iris y Anabel, con Belladonna y su grupito, de todas las personas.

La buena noticia, no tendrán que esperar demasiado, solo unos días antes de que se postee el verdadero clímax, y veamos por fin el enfrentamiento de Ash vs Sabrina. Créanme, será la batalla más intensa que haya tenido nuestro héroe hasta este momento durante la historia, y pocas en el canon se le podrían igualar. Prepárense porque será un capítulo lleno de acción, tensiones, drama y revelaciones importantes a diestra y siniestra. Si creen que el 23 fue grande, este será MASIVO en cuestiones de trama.

Gracias por los reviews a **leonix644, BRANDON369, Jigsawpunisher, darkdan-sama** y **HopesAndIceCream** (que le salió doble por alguna razón). Me preocupa un poco la baja afluencia de reviews, y estoy empezando a considerar seriamente mudar los de Chronicles a una cuenta separada, a ver si atraen más por personajes. En fin, nos veremos en el siguiente en el transcurso de la semana para el cierre de este arco. No se lo pierdan.


	34. Arco de Sabrina: La batalla por Ash

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 34:** Arco de Sabrina: La batalla por Ash.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Saffron…**_

Con Slowpoke derrotado, Ash se encontró mirando una ventana cercana, sabiendo exactamente lo que esta situación ameritaba.

\- He tenido peores caídas. ¡Roggenrola!

El nodo del Pokémon tipo Roca brilló de blanco mientras disparaba su Explosión de Rocas. Las rocas dieron en la ventana, haciéndose pedazos al impacto contra un velo brillante que cubría la ventana.

 **\- ESA VENTANA TIENE REFLEJO EN ELLA**. – notó el Pokédex.

\- ¡Pika! _¡Bueno, veamos si puede reflejar esto! –_ Pikachu disparó un Atactrueno contra la ventana, que brilló de amarillo pero fuera de eso no sufrió ningún efecto.

\- **PANTALLA DE LUZ TAMBIÉN ESTÁ EN EFECTO.** – El Pokédex no necesitaba saber que Pikachu había asumido eso para añadir la respuesta. Ash caminó hacia la ventana y comenzó a tratar de empujarla hacia arriba, pero de nuevo esta brilló y se rehusó a moverse.

\- ¿Reflejo también puede atrancar puertas y ventanas? – exclamó Ash con frustración mientras daba un puñetazo de revés. Este le dio al Abra que apareció frente a él segundos después de haberse materializado, noqueándolo justo mientras intentaba sacar un Puño Trueno con su brazo izquierdo.

\- Rogg. _Claramente Iris estaba en lo correcto. –_ dijo en un tono de halagos ante sus reflejos y los correctos presentimientos de Iris. Ash asintió estando de acuerdo, pero miró al caído Abra con tristeza.

\- Aunque no quiere decir que me guste golpear Pokémon. – dijo. Cierto que los estaban atacando, pero no era algo que disfrutara hacer.

\- Pikapi. _Limítate a golpear a los Pokémon que nos atacan, y estarás bien. –_ dijo Pikachu. Ese era un buen consejo, aunque probablemente no podría tomarlo del todo.

\- Bien, ¿alguna idea para salir de este lugar? – le preguntó Ash a Pikachu y Roggenrola, aunque ellos no fueron los que respondieron.

 **\- TENGO UN PLAN QUE ACTUALMENTE ME ENCUENTRO EN EL PROCESO DE IMPLEMENTAR PARA EXPEDITAR NUESTRO ESCAPE. SIN EMBARGO, ME TOMARÁ ALGO DE TIEMPO REALIZARLO, Y MÁS TODAVÍA PARA EXTRAERNOS.** – dijo el Pokédex.

\- ¿Vas a llamar a un equipo SWAT de Oficiales Jenny?

- **NEGATIVO. ESO SOLO ABRIRÍA PUESTOS DE TRABAJO PARA JENNYS JÓVENES Y ASPIRANTES. ADEMÁS ES MÁS PROPIO DE LAS JENNYS DE UNOVA.**

Las sombrías declaraciones del Pokédex de una intervención de parte de Oficiales Jenny no tuvieron continuación, pues una Starmie se teletransportó enfrente de ellos y usó un ataque de Fuerza Psíquica para arrojar a Pikachu por el pasillo. Roggenrola cargó para dar un Cabezazo, pero un Rayo Burbuja tiró a Roggenrola contra la pared. Ash cogió la Super Bola que tenía en su cinturón mientras corría hacia ella.

\- ¡Hrp! – declaró la Starmie mientras brillaba, antes de ser cortada por una cola verde brillante. Ash recogió a Roggenrola y empezó a canalizar el Pulso Curativo a través de su único Pokémon tipo Roca mientras Servine observaba confusa a la derrotada Starmie.

\- Ser. _Imagino que algo extraño está sucediendo en este momento. –_ dijo mientras Pikachu se acercaba para ponerla al tanto.

\- Pika. _Fuimos secuestrados por un Abra y tenemos que salir de aquí. Las ventanas están bloqueadas y Pokémon Psíquicos siguen atacándonos._

Servine miró a la derrotada Starmie por un momento antes de sacar una pregunta.

 _\- ¿Este Pokémon es salvaje, o alguien está dándole órdenes? –_ dijo. Ash dejó a Roggenrola en el suelo antes de darle la respuesta.

\- Estoy seguro que la líder del gimnasio, Sabrina, es la que está detrás de esto.

\- _¿Pero estás seguro? Luego querríamos golpearnos si descubrimos que podríamos haberles sacado algo de información capturándolos._

No pudo refutar el punto de Servine, y en una moción con el Pokédex a la mano que solo invocó un **"ESTOY OCUPADO TRATANDO DE SALVARNOS, NO TENGO LOS RECURSOS PARA CORRER ESE PROGRAMA AHORA"** de su parte, Ash cogió una Bola de Red y se la arrojó a la Starmie. Un brillo rojo se formó a su alrededor, pero este se deshizo y la bola regresó hacia él. Muy bien, ahora ya lo sabían.

Como invocados por su intento de capturar el Pokémon de otro entrenador, un anillo de Abras se teletransportó alrededor de ellos. Cada uno de ellos tenía un puño que echaba chispas, ardía en llamas, o irradiaba aire congelado, y todos se lanzaron contra ellos, posiblemente para castigarlos. O quizás simplemente atacarlo porque sí, igual que el otro Abra, una de dos.

…

Al derrotar a la última oleada de Abras, Ash consideró su siguiente curso de acción. Estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a funcionar, pero igualmente decidió intentarlo. Después de todo, era posible que solo fuesen las ventanas las que habían sido reforzadas, y que podrían tal vez atravesar las paredes. Con eso, sintió como el poder para potenciar la fuerza de los otros iba fluyendo a través de él, esparciéndose a todos sus Pokémon presentes.

Pikachu, Roggenrola, Servine, Muk, Tauros, y Squirtle, todos rápidamente cargaron contra la pared simultáneamente: Carga Salvaje, Cabezazo, Hoja Afilada, Golpe de Cuerpo, Giga Impacto y Retribución, uniéndose contra su propio Puño Incremento. El incremento de poder se esparció equitativamente a todos ellos, pero aun así se mantuvo potente, y todos golpearon la barrera brillante que rodeaba el gimnasio con suficiente fuerza para sacudir los cimientos del edificio y todo lo que había en él. Sin embargo, la pared no cayó. Recogiendo a Pikachu para curarle el daño de retroceso por la Carga Salvaje, Ash se quedó viendo la pared con una mirada pensativa.

\- Tal vez funcione mejor si tratamos de atacar en un solo punto a la vez. – sugirió. Quizás si evitaban dispersar el golpe podrían incrementar el daño infligido.

Eso sonaba lógico, y aunque solo lograran hacer un agujero pequeño, podrían aprovechar desde ahí. Notó cómo Squirtle miraba al resto de los Pokémon presentes mientras colocaba a Pikachu ya sanado de vuelta en el suelo.

\- Squirtle squir. _Si lo que buscas es ese tipo de precisión, sería mejor que seamos solo otro Pokémon y yo. El primer Pokémon tiene que hacer el ataque inicial, y después yo agregaría el mío en ese punto. No hay nadie más aquí que tenga ese nivel de precisión para un ataque de largo alcance._

Servine le dio una mirada de fastidio por eso último, aunque Ash pudo notar que Muk, Tauros y Roggenrola no compartían su molestia al ser descartados.

\- Tle. _Un montón de hojas no es lo más preciso que hay. Quizás si supieras Rayo Solar._

Eso tendría el problema de reunir luz solar, pero Ash no se sentía con ganas de traer eso a colación. Quizás cuando salieran de allí.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Pikachu, usa Atactrueno! ¡Squirtle, iguálalo con Pistola de Agua a máximo poder!

Ash agregó la parte de "máximo poder" justo cuando ambos ataques golpearon la pared. La Pistola de Agua incrementó la presión que estaba haciendo el Atactrueno, todo el tiempo golpeando en un ángulo para reducir la electrificación del chorro de agua. La pared volvió a resplandecer, pero Ash sonrió al empezar a ver lo que solo se podía considerar como una grieta. Esto podría funcionar…

\- ¡Ka!

Pero su alegría se vio interrumpida por un par de Kadabras que aparecieron a ambos lados de él, armados con unas cucharas que brillaban de rosa y extendidas como sables de luz. Apenas logró evitar que lo cortaran en dos, y los Kadabras usaron dichas cucharas de energía para repeler un As Aéreo y un Derribo de parte de Servine y Tauros. Un Exeggutor apareció sobre Pikachu y Squirtle aterrizando con un golpe seco, esparciéndolos a ambos y deteniendo sus ataques antes de disparar una oleada de ataques de Bombardeo. Muk se alzó frente a ellos para absorber los disparos antes que llegaran hasta él mientras los Kadabras saltaban detrás de Exeggutor.

\- ¿Por qué Sabrina tiene tantos Pokémon? ¿Y desde cuando Kadabra tiene "Cuchara Láser" como un ataque? – preguntó Ash mientras los Kadabras disparaban Psicorrayos y Exeggutor unas rondas de Bala Semilla.

Roggenrola y Squirtle bloquearon los Psicorrayos con Explosión de Rocas y Pistola de Agua, mientras que la Bomba de Desechos de Muk sobrepasó a las Balas Semillas y golpeó al Pokémon tipo Hierba, haciéndolo caer derrotado.

 **\- PROBABLEMENTE NO TENGA NADA MEJOR QUE HACER ENTRE ESTAR ASESINANDO PERSONAS QUE PONERSE A CRIARLOS Y ENTRENARLOS. EN CUANTO A LO DE LA "CUCHARA LÁSER", DE HECHO TENGO ALGO DE INFORMACIÓN RESPECTO A DICHA TÉCNICA SIENDO UTILIZADA POR UN COORDINADOR EN UN CONCURSO POKÉMON DE SAFFRON HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS.** – ofreció el Pokédex.

\- ¿Es decir que se lo plagió?

\- **SECUESTRO, ASESINATO Y PLAGIO DE MOVIMIENTOS, SÍ.** – dijo el Pokédex mientras los Kadabras se lanzaban a la carga con su técnica de cucharas láser robada.

Solo para que Tauros y Servine cargaran contra ellos, en venganza por haberlos bloqueado antes. Con la resplandeciente fuerza púrpura del Giga Impacto, Tauros hizo pedazos la Cuchara Láser de su oponente, antes de mandar a su usuario a estrellarse contra la pared.

\- ¡Broo! _¡_ _Ya tuve suficiente de eso!_ – mugió de rabia.

Entretanto, la cola de Servine potenciada con Hoja Afilada de Servine le dio un tajo a la Cuchara Láser de Kadabra. Esta resistió, pero Servine usó la fuerza para impulsarse hacia el aire, e hizo que Kadabra se tambaleara hacia adelante. Al descender le dio otro tajo de arriba abajo con Hoja Afilada, anotándose otro Kadabra derrotado.

\- ¡Ser! _Estás acabado._

Y con eso, la siguiente oleada de Pokémon Psíquicos que los atacaban había terminado, aunque sospechaba que el Farfetch'd que había capturado estaría muy molesto de no estar aquí para pelear contra usuarios de cucharas psíquicas. Sin embargo, el Pokédex le dijo que en ese momento se encontraba muy ocupado tratando de preparar su plan de escape para utilizar el guante H.O.P.E, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer para rectificar las cosas con el pato.

\- De acuerdo, tal vez ahora tengamos unos minutos para nosotros, volvamos a lo que estábamos, hacernos una puerta. ¡Pikachu, usa A…!

Y de pronto Ash encontró su voz siendo ahogada por una mano pálida que le cubría la boca, perteneciente a alguien más bajo que él. Sin embargo, considerando quién era dicha persona exactamente, tampoco eso le ayudaría en la categoría de "no entres en pánico".

\- Eso fue ingenioso, debo reconocerlo. Eres la primera persona a la que se le ocurre que sería más fácil romper mis paredes que las ventanas, y tampoco se me olvida la sugerencia de tu Squirtle. Eso también fue muy inteligente. Sin embargo, tendré que pedirte que te detengas. – declaró Sabrina en un tono que caía entre sus extremos pre y post-Haunter.

Inmediatamente en cuanto la vieron, todos sus Pokémon se lanzaron contra ella, pero una barrera reflectante se formó a su alrededor y los detuvo a todos.

\- Sabes, tal vez debería haberte dicho primero las reglas de mi batalla de gimnasio, y cómo ganar para empezar. Llámalo un pequeño desliz de mi parte. Por supuesto, tal vez deberías saber que hacerme reír no será una condición para ganar en esta ocasión. Aunque Haunter hubiera decidido seguirte de nuevo, él no te podría salvar.

Ash sintió que se le helaba toda la sangre ante esa simple declaración de parte de Sabrina, una reacción que vio reflejada en Pikachu y Squirtle. No que el resto de sus otros Pokémon estuvieran menos sorprendidos, pero para ellos lo que pasaba era más del tipo "alguien más sabe sobre lo que le pasó al tiempo aparte de ellos". Pero en cuanto a Ash, Pikachu y Squirtle era algo totalmente diferente. SABRINA sabía lo que le había pasado al tiempo.

\- Ahora… – declaró mientras ambos desaparecían de la existencia por un momento antes de ser depositados en la misma arena de gimnasio/sala de trono que él conocía de antaño, antes de que Sabrina removiera su mano y flotara hacia los pies de su trono antes de sonreírle. Una sonrisa que era mucho más tenebrosa que la expresión estoica que le recordaba. – Vamos a hablar.

La chica permaneció sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el trono y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

\- Podría hacer bromas sobre que no te ganaste mi medalla la primera vez, pero presiento que eso no tendría sentido. Ese tipo de bromas solo le vienen bien a compañeros de mucho tiempo, o gente celosa y molesta que ni siquiera tienen una medalla "por lástima" a su nombre. Además, difícilmente veo falta de esfuerzo en la primera vez que ganaste tus Medallas Cascada y Arcoíris incluso sin una victoria decisiva. Si el curso de una batalla fuese un factor, pensarías que la Medalla Dínamo valdría para burlarse de ti. – observó Sabrina mientras Ash y sus Pokémon permanecían tensos, listos para atacar en el momento en que ella intentase cualquier cosa.

\- Le ofrecí devolverle la medalla, pero Wattson estaba… – Ash detuvo su explicación del incidente de la Medalla Dínamo cuando algo le vino a la mente. – ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Él nunca volvió a ver a Sabrina después de ganarse su medalla, ni siquiera cuando regresó a Ciudad Saffron para el concurso de May. A menos que Iris o Cilan se hubieran topado con ella luego de montarse en el Tren Magnético, ¿cómo podría saberlo con todos esos detalles? Diablos, ni siquiera eso lo explicaría: si jamás les había mencionado ese incidente a ninguno de los dos en ningún momento.

\- Oh, ¿cómo es que sé de tu primera y tu segunda batalla con Wattson? ¿Cómo es que sé de tus dos victorias en torneos de sumo, de tu derrota a manos del Throh de Montgomery y tu triunfo sobre Volt? La verdad es muy simple, leí tu mente. Pude aprenderlo todo explorando en los rincones más profundos, y suelo volver a verla cuando necesito verificar algo.

¡¿Había leído su mente?!

\- Sí, y lo he estado haciendo desde hace algún tiempo. Lo sé TODO. – Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de agregar un corolario a su declaración. – Excepto por cuánto tiempo estuviste viajando. Por mi mejor estimación, deberías haber alcanzado tu edad actual antes de que el tiempo se rompiera, ya fuese en Unova o Kalos, y aun así no lo hiciste. Y honestamente, podría jurar que esa chica May parecía haber envejecido en reversa en cierto momento.

¿Cómo que May envejeció en reversa?

\- Pero eso es un detalle menor comparado a la fortuna de conocimiento que me has dado. Y eso incluye tu experiencia con medallas de gimnasio, así que creo que podrás adaptarte a mi desafío bastante bien. – Señaló hacia arriba con una sonrisa. – Si quieres la Medalla Pantano, tendrás que abrirte camino hasta llegar al piso superior de mi gimnasio y tomar una de ellas. Están sobre una mesa, nadie las ha tocado desde que las dejé allí. Con el poder que utilizaste para intentar derribar mi pared, tengo la certeza de que serás el primero que logrará llevarse una. Por supuesto, son muy pocos los que realmente lo intentan, a lo mucho solo duran unos cuantos minutos antes de empezar a suplicar por sus vidas, y menos todavía prueban ser dignos de ellas en ese punto.

\- ¿Y para qué la querría? – le dijo Ash secamente.

\- Aceptaste una de un señor del crimen, ¿o no? – le recordó ella.

\- Técnicamente la gané de Jessie y James.

\- ¿Y ellos no trabajan para un señor del crimen?

\- No por al menos la mitad del tiempo que tengo que lidiar con ellos hasta donde sé. – replicó Ash.

\- Y aun así, ¿un par de criminales y su Meowth parlante son mejores que yo? – cuestionó Sabrina.

\- ¡Acabas de admitir que asesinas personas! – exclamó él. Estaba seguro de que el Equipo Rocket era demasiado incompetente para matar a alguien la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando eran competentes solo era para meterse en lugares a robar cosas.

\- Prefiero verlo más como arrancar malas hierbas antes que asesinato, pero si vas a ser tan insistente con tus estándares, está el premio en mi sótano. – dijo señalando hacia el suelo, pero Ash prefirió optar por su tercera opción.

\- Podría simplemente cruzar la puerta y marcharme. – Era una declaración, no una pregunta.

\- ¿Y dónde crees que fue a parar la mayor parte de la basura? – replicó ella como si fuera un hecho antes de volver a señalar abajo hacia su sótano.

\- Pika. _Perdón, señorita, pero si quieres llevártelo a tu cama tendrás que hacer fila. Ya hay tres en espera, y una larga lista de personas con las que preferiría que él estuviera antes que tú, y de múltiples géneros y especies._ – declaró Pikachu directamente, aunque Sabrina no pudiera entenderlo.

Un momento, ¿qué acababa de decir? Ash por poco se abofeteó por pensar que había escuchado mal mientras miraba a Pikachu.

\- No necesito a tu entrenador por esa razón. No tengo ningún interés en placeres carnales o tener un hijo. – le dijo.

Pikachu se quedó tieso: ¿leyó eso directamente de su mente? Y sí así era, entonces…

\- Sí. – le dijo ella. Ash redirigió su atención al problema actual y decidió ignorar de momento lo que había dicho Pikachu, dejándolo para después.

\- " _Mantente fuera de mi cabeza." –_ pensó el roedor. Además, ¿a cuál de sus preguntas estaba contestando?

Sabrina respondió a su pensamiento con un gesto de encogerse de hombros que comunicaba en esencia un "no". y eso tampoco aclaró de lo que estaba hablando.

\- No, allá abajo se encuentra tu Pokémon perdido, el que Paul mandó a volar por los aires.

La declaración hizo que Ash diera un paso atrás por el shock, mientras Pikachu imitaba su movimiento. Muk y los otros observaron a Sabrina con sorpresa renovada en vez de intranquilidad mientras la chica continuaba.

\- Sí, Primeape. Me encontré con él antes que muriera por un golpe del destino, e imaginé que podría serme de utilidad, ¿y qué mejor manera que usarlo de motivación para que vinieras a mi gimnasio? Llega hasta el sótano y recuperarás a Primeape. Él puede ser tu premio si rehúsas mi medalla, y el desafío para llegar hasta él será el mismo, así que para mí funciona perfectamente.

Ash se quedó mirando a Sabrina por un largo momento, y un pensamiento entró a su mente sobre cuál sería su ángulo. ¿Por qué lo trajo aquí? ¿Cuál era su juego? Sin embargo, todas esas preguntas rápidamente fueron ahogadas por una simple determinación. Primeape estaba aquí, y él tenía una segunda oportunidad para salvarlo. Sin duda la tomaría.

Se movió para darle la vuelta a su gorra y simbolizar su decisión, incluso mientras veía a Pikachu prepararse para correr hacia el lugar más cercano que llevara hacia abajo. Por la esquina del ojo vio a Servine asentir estando de acuerdo, a Tauros resoplar con determinación, a Roggenrola saltar en el aire enérgicamente, y a Muk alzarse tanto como podía por la batalla que se les aproximaba.

Todos estaban listos para la siguiente oleada de Pokémon psíquicos que aparecieron mientras Sabrina desaparecía.

Mientras dejaban atrás a los demasiados-para-contarlos Pokémon Psíquicos derrotados, Ash y sus Pokémon corrían hacia donde se encontraba Primeape. Esta era su segunda oportunidad para salvar a un amigo, y no podían perderla de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Pika! _¡Resiste, Primeape, vamos en camino!_

Mientras corrían por los pasillos, sin embargo, Squirtle murmuraba para sí mismo. Se quedó viendo a Ash y Pikachu antes de desviar la mirada, y esto no les pasó desapercibido. Eventualmente, Ash tuvo que preguntarle:

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Squirtle?

\- Squir. _Hay algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, y no estoy seguro de que quieras oírlo._

\- Pikachu. _Si es algo importante, solo dilo. –_ dijo Pikachu. Squirtle respiró profundo.

\- Squirtle. _¿Qué tal si no podemos recuperar la memoria de Primeape? –_ les dijo. El enorme shock que les provocó la pregunta fue suficiente para que todos dejaran de correr.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – preguntó Ash, aunque presentía que tal vez no le gustaría la respuesta.

\- Squirtle. _No pudiste restaurar la memoria de Brock. –_ replicó Squirtle. Ash dio un respingo ante eso, pues aún recordaba cómo eso lo destrozó por dentro.

\- Aunque no podamos hacerlo, no sería tan diferente, ¿verdad? – Ash realmente esperaba que esto pudiera terminar en una nota positiva.

\- Squirtle. _Más bien, lo que me preocupa es que no sea lo BASTANTE diferente. No se te olvide, fue un Pokémon problemático en la línea temporal original. Fue nuestro amigo, sí, pero solo al final_. _Tenemos que prepararnos para la posibilidad de que el Primeape que salvamos ahora podría ser el mismo que era antes de cambiar, y si no podemos recuperarlo, no podemos saltar directo a la parte donde todos somos amigos._

Ash y Pikachu solo pudieron quedarse viendo a Squirtle mientras lentamente absorbían la desagradable verdad.

\- ¿Y si es diferente? – preguntó Ash, todavía tratando de aferrarse a algo. Squirtle le dio una mirada.

\- Squirtle. _Yo fui líder de una pandilla en ambas líneas temporales. Tampoco cambié mucho. Diablos, más bien me volví peor en esta. Estaba empeñado en hacer desastres por venganza antes que me restauraran la memoria._

Ash no sabía que decir a eso, pero Pikachu decidió hablar por él.

\- Pikachu. _No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?_

\- Squirtle. _Yo solo lo escuché de segunda mano, pero también me dolió saber que a Misty no le interesaba el huevo de Togepi. Ash, Pikachu, ustedes dos estuvieron ahí. Eso tiene que haberles dado como una puñalada. Es mejor estar listos para algo así para cuando veamos otra vez a Primeape._

Ash y Pikachu no pudieron más que quedarse donde estaban, en total silencio. No sabían qué más decir. ¿Y qué podrían decir? Squirtle tenía razón. Si no podían restaurar la memoria de Primeape, podría ser el mismo y a la vez diferente de las peores maneras posibles.

No supieron cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí parados, pero debió ser suficiente para que a Sabrina se le acabara la paciencia. Una docena de Drowzees teletransportándose sobre ellos los sacó de su estupor y se lanzaron contra ellos con puños brillantes, y los que no, les soplaron gas púrpura.

Mientras los Pokémon de Ash defendían a su entrenador, Ash simplemente se quedó dónde estaba. Podía recordar cuando vio los ojos de Primeape al salvarlo de su caída. A través de los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su Pokémon, Ash vio el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza que sintió Primeape por su comportamiento hasta entonces. El entrenador apretó su puño y renovó su determinación. Si Primeape no podía recuperar sus memorias, que así fuera. Solo tendrían que reconstruir su relación otra vez, y con las lecciones de la línea temporal original, ya no cometería los mismos errores.

Los puños de Ash comenzaron a brillar, y de inmediato se unió a la refriega con vigor renovado.

El ataque de los Drowzees había sido repelido con facilidad: el Contraescudo sirvió para bloquear el Gas Venenoso combinando Pistola de Agua y Atactrueno, y mandarlos a volar no fue difícil. Explosión de Rocas, Bomba de Desechos, Agua Salada y As Aéreo, cada movimiento se llevó sus víctimas, y él había derrotado a varios de ellos personalmente. El problema fue que cuando cayeron los Drowzees, una bandada de Natus apareció y les empezó a disparar Sombra Nocturna por los ojos. Y varios Kadabras armados con técnica de cucharas láser y Psicocorte, y una tropa de Jynx disparando Beso Amoroso y Ventisca contra ellos. Y más, y más, y muchos más.

Era un juego de superioridad numérica, y ellos estaban en desventaja, y sus números irían disminuyendo con el tiempo.

El primero de ellos cayó cuando golpeó con un Ataque Rápido a un Exeggutor, empujando al Pokémon tipo Hierba mientras protestaba lejos de Roggenrola. El Mega Drenado que el Exeggutor estaba disparando falló, y una Bomba de Desechos de Muk lo noqueó antes que pudiera hacer nada más. Sin embargo, mientras el Exeggutor caía, vio por la esquina del ojo a un Natu disparando un rayo de luz amarilla eléctrica. Una Onda Trueno, y vendría demasiado rápido para evitarla.

Lo habría golpeado de no ser porque una mancha azul lo empujó fuera del camino. Apenas pudo ver en shock como Squirtle asentía, antes de ser golpeado por el ataque eléctrico. Cayó al suelo, y la estática de la parálisis se apoderó de él mientras se esforzaba por volver a ponerse de pie.

Ash se dirigió hacia su amigo, estirando la mano que tenía su Anillo-Z, la cual estaba cubierta de arena púrpura chorreante por alguna razón, pero al hacerlo un Natu voló hacia él con As Aéreo y apenas pudo bloquearlo. El pequeño pájaro estaba entre sus manos, así que lo arrojó a un lado mientras intentaba correr hacia Squirtle de nuevo, pero un Mr. Mime levantó una Barrera en su camino y la empujó hacia él con un ataque de Fuerza Psíquica. Esta lo empujó hacia atrás, pero continuó esforzándose tratando de llegar hasta Squirtle, sin éxito, y más de ellos siguieron cayendo.

Roggenrola golpeó con la cabeza la barrera del Mr. Mime para tratar de llegar hasta Squirtle, pero el ataque falló en destruirla y Mr. Mime, con los puños cerrados y juntos, golpeó a Roggenrola con un ataque tipo Luchador de algún tipo, mandándola a volar contra la pared y haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo y derrotada.

Servine disparó una Tormenta de Hojas, con el poder del ataque al máximo, contra la fila de Jynx. Ellas dispararon una Ventisca para contrarrestar el ciclón de hojas con hielo, pero el hielo fue destruido y el ataque siguió indetenible. Y entonces un trío de Slowpokes junto con uno de Wobbuffets apareció para teletransportarse. Todos ellos saludaron mientras brillaban con el poder reflector de Barrera Espejo, incluso mientras los Slowpokes respiraban un Pulso Curativo en la triple amenaza que eran los sacos de golpear azules. El poder reflejado de Tormenta de Hojas hizo volar a Servine contra Muk, dejando al monstruo de lodo y a la serpiente de hierba derrotados en el suelo.

Ahora solo quedaban él, Pikachu y Tauros, y pronto se volvió solo él y Pikachu cuando un aura azul rodeó al toro y lo mandó rodando por el suelo y a estrellarse contra la pared. La perpetradora flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo mientras sus Pokémon se separaban alrededor de ellos, dejando un área abierta para él, Pikachu, sus Pokémon derrotados y Sabrina. Esta última estaba aplaudiendo lentamente, pero no para burlarse.

\- Nada mal, no está nada mal. Creo que acabas de establecer un nuevo récord por haber resistido. El récord anterior lo establecieron un grupo de Exterminadores, y a diferencia de ellos tú no vas a morir hoy. – declaró mientras Pikachu le echaba chispas.

\- Voy a recuperar a Primeape. – declaró Ash mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

\- De verdad lo estás intentando, y has probado que eres mucho más que digno de seguir viviendo. No tenía dudas de que lo harías, pero has sobrepasado con creces mis expectativas. Al fin tuve que utilizar ese truco de Wobbuffet y Pulso Curativo, y siempre asumí que solo tendría que usarlo si alguien realmente poderoso tocaba a mi puerta. Felicitaciones, me obligaste a usar algo que estaba guardando por si Agatha llegaba a tocar a mi puerta.

Habría aceptado el cumplido, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Le daría su merecido. Y segundos después de tener ese pensamiento, Pikachu ya le estaba mandando un Atactrueno a Sabrina. Ella lo bloqueó con una palma brillando de azul, mandando dos corrientes eléctricas que estallaron al chocar contra la pared y quemar el polvo.

\- Hmm… – observó con el cejo fruncido antes de continuar. – Estás dispuesto a usar todo tu poder para derribar mis paredes, ¿pero no a mí o a ninguno de mis Pokémon? Claramente la determinación y tener una meta fija no es suficiente para ti. Necesitas algo más, tal vez ira.

Ella… ¿de verdad quería que la atacara usando para darle a Pikachu el poder de volar un asteroide? Nunca se imaginó que Sabrina estuviera tan segura de sí misma, ¿de verdad creía que podría sobrevivir un impacto como ese?

\- Oh no, ciertamente me moriría si me golpearas con ese poder, y probablemente podrías terminar matando a unos cuantos de mis Pokémon al hacer eso. Preferiría esquivar el ataque antes que recibirlo de lleno, no tengo deseos de suicidarme. – replicó Sabrina en respuesta a su pensamiento.

¡¿No podría dejar ya de hacer eso?! Y de nuevo, se encogió de hombros con la epítome de "no" detrás de sus movimientos.

\- Parece que tendré que hacer algo para hacerte enfurecer, lo suficiente para que dejes de ponerte límites. Ahora, ¿cómo podría hacer eso?

Sabrina hizo una pose exagerada de estar pensativa, la cual él sospechó era para obligarlo a pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacerle. Y estaba funcionando, aunque Pikachu le gritó que no empezara a pensar en esas cosas. Sin embargo, a pesar de las advertencias de su mejor amigo, las visiones de Sabrina teletransportándose hacia donde estaban su madre, Misty, Iris, Anabel, o inclusive Brock flashearon por su mente.

\- Oh Brock, no se me había ocurrido usarlo a él de ese modo. – dijo Sabrina antes de aplaudir de nuevo. – Pero no, no lo necesito a él ni a ninguno de tus otros amigos o a tu familia. De hecho, puedo usar a tu familia sin necesidad de recurrir a eso.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espina de Ash sabiendo lo que venía. Sabrina iba a ser su tía, ¿verdad? O peor aún, su abuela…

\- Tengo veintidós. Necesitaría tu particular talento para viajar en el tiempo para poder ser tu abuela. – le dijo Sabrina secamente antes de sonreír. – Por supuesto, para cuando, para cuando sea capaz de atrapar dos Pokémon con una sola Pokébola, vas a desear que yo sea tu tía.

Su árbol genealógico tenía a una terrorista polígama, a un polígamo normal, a varias personas que eran muy curiosas en distintos niveles, como una camarera, un admirador de sus logros, una niña que acompañaba a aquel montañero, y Red. ¿De qué manera trastornada y loca querría tener a Sabrina en él? Pikachu murmuró algo que él no alcanzó a oír, pero uno de los Kadabras que los rodeaba sí lo hizo, y se lo dijo a Sabrina, que negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya verifiqué, no tenemos parentesco ni siquiera de manera distante. Compartir una misma Bloodline de tipo Corazón es raro pero no desconocido. Por supuesto, eso no aplica para todas las bloodlines. La de Dominio, por ejemplo.

Le sonrió mientras procedía a elaborar en su punto.

\- Lo que tú y tu familia comparten es Poder, específicamente el Dominio del Poder. Como todas las Bloodlines de tipo Dominio, es la aplicación de un concepto según como esté más arraigado a la naturaleza del portador, y toma forma según la personalidad de este se desarrolla. Por ejemplo, mírate a ti mismo y a Red: para ti, el poder es la habilidad de superar grandes dificultades con una explosión de energía que sale de tu interior, mientras que para Red el poder es la habilidad de saber exactamente cómo lograr los mejores resultados de la manera más eficiente. Y luego tienes a Belladonna, a quien no le importa ganar o tener poder, pero quiere tener una relación perfecta, las cuales se construyen en base a honestidad. Estoy segura de que un psicólogo podría comentar en que sus diferentes entornos de crianza y familia los influenciaron a todos, pero eso solo es especulación que se podría pedir en unas cuantas décadas.

Ash se quedó viendo a la mujer, sin importarle mucho sus comentarios. ¿A dónde querría llegar? Era difícil mentirse, incluso a sí mismo, y negar que estuvieran conectados por la sangre, y la trivia no era tan mala, ¿pero acaso tenía un punto? Parecía tener la impresión de que esto lo haría enfadar o algo por el estilo.

\- Ahora, por supuesto que tuviste que heredarlo de alguna parte, ¿verdad? Dado que ustedes tres comparten un mismo padre, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que fue de él de quien lo heredaron. El sistema educativo que experimentaste en esta línea temporal es más avanzado y estoy segura de que al menos sabrás las reglas básicas sobre la genética para estar de acuerdo conmigo en eso. Por supuesto que yo sé un poco más al respecto. Porque como verás, he tenido que lidiar con tu padre.

Sabrina hizo una pausa que parecía ser para encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decir antes de continuar.

\- Él es un monstruo. – le dijo simple y secamente mientras Ash la miraba fijamente a los ojos, recordándole que ella no era precisamente una santa.

\- Mira quién lo dice.

\- Oh, créeme que tenemos similitudes, eso lo reconozco. Sin embargo, hay cosas que él es capaz de hacer y que ha hecho, que a mí no me interesan ni tengo deseos de hacer. Cometer parricidio por ejemplo: tú no tienes abuelos entre los vivos debido a cosas mucho más allá de las crueldades del tiempo.

¿El padre de Sabrina seguía con vida? ¿Andaría por allí como fotógrafo en alguna parte?

\- Por supuesto, tu padre solo posee una única Bloodline, la misma que comparten todos tus hermanos y hermanas. Sin embargo, las habilidades que él obtiene no son para fortalecer a otros o forzarles alguna virtud. De eso no se trata el poder para él. Lo que puede hacer, es controlar a otros.

Sabrina aterrizó junto a él, al lado opuesto de Pikachu, para continuar susurrándole directo a la oreja.

\- No es tanto como un Bloodliner de tipo Corazón, pues no es tan directo y tan obvio que la persona al final sabe que algo está sucediendo. Lo que hace él es mucho más insidioso, porque lo que controla no es por el frente. Él trabaja desde atrás, metiéndose con los pensamientos que hay detrás de tu mente activa. No te obliga a hacer cosas; solo hace que esos pensamientos resuenen desde tu subconsciente y te empuja en la dirección y resultado que le conviene, y también a otros para manipularlos de manera sutil, pero nunca ejerciendo control directo. De hecho… estuve viendo las mentes de Delia, Atropa, Anna, y Regina. Habría visto la de Shinku, pero ella ya está muerta. ¿Sabes lo que ellas cuatro tenían en común?

Ash no tenía idea de quienes eran las otras cuatro mencionadas con su madre, pero Sabrina se inclinó para continuar con el siguiente punto tan cerca de su oreja que podía sentir su aliento en su canal auditivo. La chica se teletransportó para evadir su inminente Puño Incremento para alejarla de su oreja, pero reapareció allí momentos después, justo donde había estado originalmente.

\- Las cuatro que siguen vivas y fueron embarazadas por tu padre tenían períodos regulares en ese momento. Sabían qué días podían salir o no embarazadas. Sus hijos, incluyéndote a ti, fueron concebidos en días seguros, todo a raíz de unas fluctuaciones sobrenaturales en sus ciclos provocadas esa misma noche. Esas cosas se aceleraron al punto exacto donde él quería que estuvieran. Por suerte, tu padre era bastante bueno para mantener el ritmo al llevárselas a la guardería el tiempo suficiente para que esas cosas estuvieran donde él quería, o de lo contrario tú no existirías. Lo mismo para la mayoría de tus hermanos, salvo por aquellos que nacieron porque tuvo sexo con sus madres en el punto correcto de sus períodos, que tal esfuerzo fue innecesario. Midori por ejemplo, verifiqué a la mente de su madre justo ahora, y simplemente se le olvidó que era un mal momento de disfrutar compañía masculina.

Ash miró fijamente a Sabrina, y un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, mientras registraba lo que acababa de decirle y ella flotaba hasta ponerse frente a él. Pronto las implicaciones comenzaron a entrar en su mente.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – preguntó. De todas las respuestas posibles, Sabrina solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso depende de a cuál teórico sobre moral le preguntes. Yo no estoy cualificada para decirlo con certeza. A tu madre no le hicieron falta trucos mentales para meterse a la cama con tu padre: un hombre alto y atractivo no necesita una Bloodline para hacer que las mujeres se acuesten con él, aunque no es adverso a echarles algunos susurros en el subconsciente para poner las cosas en marcha. Sin embargo, sí se aseguró de que tu madre se embarazara cuando normalmente no lo haría, y colocó algunos pensamientos en su subconsciente para asegurarse que ella no te abortara… pero hizo lo mismo con todas las demás así que difícilmente eres un caso especial. Si no hubiera hecho eso, Belladonna ciertamente no habría existido en absoluto. Tu abuelo habría preferido que eso pasara por cierto, hablo específicamente de tu abuelo materno: "Me importa más mi hija que esa bola de células que un bastardo extranjero dejó dentro de ti", fue lo que le dijo a tu madre cuando entraron en la conversación de "Estoy embarazada" luego del tradicional y conmovedor "No estoy enfadado contigo" que fue sincero. También dijo algo sobre que quería que ella viviera su vida antes de sentar cabeza por una vida normal, pero ya me entiendes.

Los comentarios sobre el abuelo que nunca conoció y su opinión sobre él se habrían hundido más en la mente de Ash, de no ser por todas las cosas que iban junto con eso. Sabrina estaba tratando de hacerlo enfurecer, lo que significaba que si se quedaba pensando demasiado en eso, ella ganaría. Tenía que calmarse. Tal vez con pensamientos racionales, regresando desde lo último.

Su abuelo habría preferido que él nunca hubiera nacido. Bueno, su padre aquí no era un entrenador, mientras que cuando se fue la primera vez sí lo era. Así que esas palabras no tenían significado para él en lo más mínimo.

La mirada de Pikachu de "Ash, eso es lo último en lo que deberías estar pensando en este momento" llegó demasiado tarde, al darse cuenta que finalmente haber tomado con seriedad la queja de muchos sobre no haberlo hecho en el pasado acababa de llegar a atormentarlo en el peor momento. Porque había una mujer sonriente tratando de asegurarse que él la atacara con toda su furia y leyéndole los pensamientos.

\- Buen intento, pero no estoy segura que entiendas todas las implicaciones. El abuelo que era un entrenador que le llevó más de tres días llegar hasta Viridian igual que su primer sucesor, pero a diferencia de ti, y el abuelo que sufrió un infarto al poco de empezar a aceptar la idea de que eras algo más que solo una ruina para la vida de su hija, podrían haber sido personas totalmente diferentes en comportamiento, si no es que en quienes eran… pero el segundo tiene más derecho a decirse tu pariente que el que era entrenador. Y lamento decir esto, pero creo que es necesario que lo diga: el Ash Ketchum que llegó al Top 16 de Índigo porque su Charizard lo desobedeció y por un obvio sabotaje con claros indicios de una banda yakuza en el área involucrada, el Ash Ketchum que fue besado por una chica o un Latias, el Ash Ketchum que conquistó la Frontera de Batalla y que le dio a Tobias lo más cercano a una derrota que podría haber tenido jamás… y tú, no son tan similares como preferirías pensar. Más allá del distinto sabor de tus habilidades latentes de Aura e incluso mi psicokinesis en esta iteración de la realidad, tu cuerpo fue construido de material diferente. El padre que tuviste en la línea temporal original ya no es tu padre aquí. La estatura que posees y la rabia que te invade ahora provienen de tu nuevo padre, no del original que abandonó a tu madre.

Pikachu se lanzó contra ella, con la intención de callarla con un Electrocañón en la palma. Sabrina simplemente lo detuvo en medio del salto y lo devolvió al hombro de Ash, antes de quitarle la esfera de Electrocañón y hacerla detonar en el piso entre ellos.

\- Yo soy yo. No soy nadie más, así que no me vengas con esa basura. Si vas a andar declarando que yo no soy lo que debo ser, haré que te tragues tus palabras antes que puedas decirlas.

Sabrina pareció divertida por su amenaza, lo cual no era algo bueno porque lo que quería era hacerlo enfurecer. Darse cuenta de eso le hizo la estaba haciendo ganar más, y ya empezaba a tornarse en un ciclo.

\- Si lo que te preocupa es que yo vaya a, no lo sé, decirle a tu querida mamá que tú nunca serás Ash Ketchum, que no eres Ash Ketchum, y que nunca fuiste Ash Ketchum, puedes relajarte. Eso sería una mentira. Puede que estés caminando con un cuerpo totalmente diferente armado con piezas distintas, pero eres mucho más auténtico que eso, y puedes evitar pensarlo demasiado. Después de todo, la mayor parte de tu mente y tus memorias son con las que comenzaste, en aquel entonces donde el envejecimiento tenía distintas opciones. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo no eres el mismo que tuvo ese incidente con el Zekrom y el Snivy, pues tus partes provienen de un padre muy diferente. Y ese padre… como te dije antes, es un monstruo. Un monstruo que te engendró a ti y a una perturbadora cantidad de otros, no por amor, ni por lujuria hacia tu madre. Ella fue solo una de las cientos de mujeres que notó que tenían el potencial para tener un hijo Bloodliner, y él simplemente hizo que dicho hijo naciera con sus genes haciendo que los que estaban dormidos se activaran, como alguien que acababa de recompletar un circuito eléctrico. Tú y todos tus hermanos no son más que partes de él, y que puede y las removerá si descubre que no le pueden ser de utilidad. Resulta que ese niño Archer al que asesinó era estéril, por ejemplo.

¿Esa era razón para asesinar a alguien? A pesar de todo, la revelación de ese asesinato a sangre fría no estaba ayudándole a no dejar ganar a Sabrina. Simplemente no debía estar en posición para dejarla ganar. Le pediría a Pikachu que lo desobedeciera si le decía que atacara. Así de simple, en serio.

\- ¡Pikapi! _¡Ya cállate_ _! ¡Yo para empezar ya quiero que te calles! Mi compañero no necesita escuchar tus tonterías sobre algo de lo que no sabes nada. ¡Sabes sobre el futuro y habrás leído ciencia ficción, gran cosa! ¡No tenemos ninguna prueba de que hayas conocido a ese supuesto padre de Ash, ya sea un perdedor o un villano maníaco del tipo que estoy seguro sabrás muy bien que tenemos una sobrenatural habilidad para encontrarnos! ¡Así que déjanos ir o veré si puedo quemarte como lo haría Charizard con diez mil voltios de electricidad!_

O no, eso parecía. Y de nuevo se le elevó la furia, alimentada por la frustración de que decirle a Pikachu que no atacara no serviría de nada. Estaba empezando a ver rojo cuando Sabrina volvió a hablar.

\- Mis Pokémon dicen que quieres que te muestre mi evidencia. Entonces la tendrás.

Y entonces Ash ya no se encontró más en una habitación con cinco de sus Pokémon y amigos derrotados, con él y Pikachu apenas logrando evitar echar espuma por la boca, Sabrina con una expresión de satisfacción consigo misma, y un ejército de Pokémon Psíquicos de pie rodeándolos dándoles el claro mensaje de que era inútil huir.

No, se encontró en otra habitación del gimnasio, donde había otro entrenador que yacía derrotado en el suelo (el hecho de que ella estuviera lastimando a otros lo hizo arder de furia todavía más), y una segunda Sabrina se encontraba hablando con otro sujeto que entró y trató de patear al otro entrenador en la cabeza. Fue entonces que la persona que solo estaba en esta memoria proyectada comenzó a hablar con Sabrina, y las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca:

 _\- Es una lástima que no lo hagas. Mi señor ha pasado años investigándola, es muy precisa._

 _\- Ya lo he notado. A esas idiotas en Cerulean se las llevó ese hermano tuyo. El Verdugo, creo que es así como lo llamas. Ya me puedo imaginar lo que habrá hecho con ellas desde entonces._

 _\- Puedes leer mentes, no necesitas imaginarlo._

…

 _\- De hecho sí. Recientemente, el Rey ha comenzado a cuestionarse si uno de los posibles candidatos debería ser exterminado. Le hicimos una prueba antes y parecía ser rescatable, pero haber perdido contra otro candidato, sin mencionar haber sido superado en Ciudad Gringy por ese producto accidental… te solicitamos que lo evalúes de nuevo para estar seguros._

 _\- Yo no soy J, no tengo deseos monetarios y tengo cosas mejores que hacer que jugar tus juegos._

…

 _\- De nuevo, por lo que puedo ver en tu mente, tu Rey parece muy decepcionado de la falta de instinto asesino en general, ¿no es así? ¿Cuántos como Ash y el "producto accidental" están dispuestos a matarse tal como lo imagina el Rey en sus fantasías sangrientas? ¿Cuatro, cinco, quizás seis? Eso no es siquiera el uno por ciento de los que hay. Hasta los más agresivos como ese "producto accidental" no dirigen su instinto asesino hacia donde él quiere. De hecho, descubrir su relación hizo que Belladonna decidiera no matarlo._

…

 _\- Mi señor ya ha cambiado al mundo._

Y esas palabras fueron la última gota que derramó el vaso. Eso iba más allá de cuando vio aquel dibujo en el sueño de MissingNo, mostrando a un hombre con ojos como los de Red y Belladonna apretando entre sus puños el sombrero rosa de Serena y la bandana de May. La memoria se desvaneció mientras Sabrina lo veía con lo que él solo podía describir como pura intención desinteresada.

\- Una vez asesiné a un profesor universitario que no sabía nada, y se ganó su doctorado en culturas extranjeras a puros sobornos, y que tenía una colección de máquinas atrapasueños para cosas como ese MissingNo. Puedes llevarte una de ellas junto con la medalla y Primeape cuando dejes de ponerte límites.

Esa genuina oferta le cayó como un balde de agua echado a un lago cuyo embalse acababa de agrietarse violentamente.

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno! – le gritó, y pudo sentir que sus ojos ardían como si estuvieran en llamas, pues su furia acababa de explotar como diez mil bombas atómicas…

Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro, echando electricidad a su alrededor… solo para que una Pistola de Agua lo tirara al suelo antes que pudiera lanzar el ataque. Acto seguido una forma gelatinosa se le echó encima a Ash, apagando su furia catártica al solo ver un montón de lodo púrpura. Aunque sí alcanzó a ver imágenes borrosas de unos pies azules tambaleándose frente a él, junto con un par de pies verdes y otros de piedra por una rendija en la forma de Muk. No alcanzó a ver los cascos, aunque sí oyó a Tauros dar la respuesta que francamente estaba justificada con todo eso. Una pregunta confusa y furiosa de "¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!"

\- Ser. – declaró Servine, aunque su voz fue algo ahogada gracias a Muk. – _Mi querido idiota, ¿alguna razón por la cual sintieras que debías dejarla ganar?_

Ash no tuvo oportunidad de responderle antes que Squirtle hablara también.

\- Squirt. _Mira, lo entiendo. Todo lo que viste y escuchaste sin duda le haría querer a cualquiera destruirla en pedacitos. Pero ya te dijo que eso no haría nada, y si lo haces ella ganaría. Eso no cambia el hecho de que tu padre es una persona horrible y que le hace cosas horribles a todos a su alrededor. Si quieres romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo, ¡rómpeselos por ese chico al que apaleó como lo está haciendo con nosotros, y a quién sabe cuántos más!_

El cuerpo de Muk empezó a vibrar, y lo que dijo no sonó tan audible más allá de "Muk, muk, muk", pero captó el mensaje general.

\- _El Profesor Oak siempre decía algo sobre "Enséñame y yo te enseñaré a ti" cuando se trataba de entrenadores y sus Pokemon. Lo que tú o el Profesor nos enseñan a nosotros es obvio, pero creo que este es el momento de que te enseñemos algo a ti. A veces tienes que evitar que la rabia te controle. Tú le enseñaste esa lección a Infernape si recuerdo correctamente, ahora es tiempo de que tomes esa lección para ti también._

\- Una moraleja empalagosa. ¿Le están enseñando algo como eso, cuando estaba a punto de hacer un progreso con él? – Sabrina sonaba incrédula.

Ash se sentía de la misma manera… aunque sorprendentemente se le iba poco a poco a cada momento. Tal vez era solo por el fluido púrpura que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos para ver negro en vez de rojo.

\- Ahora voy a tener que empezar otra vez, y ser mucho más cruda. Dime algo, tortuga, ¿has visto alguna vez una película de George Lucas? – declaró Sabrina en una clara amenaza de comentar sobre cómo le resultaba molesta la falta de fe de Squirtle.

 **\- YA LAS HE PIRATEADO TODAS.** – pitó el Pokédex desde su bolsillo.

Había estado en silencio por horas, ¿y ahora era que se le ocurría hablar?

\- **POR SUPUESTO, PODRÍA HABLAR CON ESTA MUJER CHIFLADA A TRAVÉS DE ESTA PILA DE LODO SOBRE TODOS SUS TEMAS Y LOS ERRORES DE CADA UNO DE ELLOS, PERO TENGO MIS FUNCIONES PRIMARIAS QUE CONSIDERAR. Y ESO INCLUYE TU BIENESTAR. AHORA PONDRÉ EN MARCHA MI PLAN PARA ASEGURARLO.** – dijo el Pokédex. – **DIME, TÚ CUYOS EXTRAÑOS MURMULLOS SOBRE EL TIEMPO CON TUS POKÉMON SON UN POCO MÁS QUE UNA SIMPLE COSTUMBRE PSICOLÓGICA EXTRAÑA: ¿ESTABAS AL TANTO DE QUE TU BULBASAUR POSEE HABILIDADES DE LIDERAZGO Y ORGANIZACIONALES POR ENCIMA DEL PROMEDIO? ¿O QUE ESOS EXEGGUTORS QUE OBTUVISTE TODOS PUEDEN USAR TELETRANSPORTACIÓN?**

Lo primero sí lo sabía, ¿pero qué tenía que ver lo segundo con…?

Muk se bajó de él mientras el techo sobre ellos se sacudía y se rompía, haciendo que cayera polvo y que Sabrina mirara con preocupación hacia arriba.

 **\- TAMBIÉN, HE CALCULADO EL TIEMPO EXACTO QUE UN BLOODLINER TIPO CORAZÓN NECESITA PARA NOTAR Y CONTROLAR A UN POKÉMON GRACIAS A TUS AMIGAS. LOS EXEGGUTORS VINIERON Y SE FUERON ANTES DE QUE ESTA MUJER DEMENTE SE PERCATARA DE SU PRESENCIA, Y MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA LOS VIAJES NECESARIOS.**

El techo finalmente se hizo pedazos, enviando trozos de cemento, madera y acero cayendo al suelo. Los Pokémon de Sabrina por reflejo desviaron el daño hacia los lados antes que pudieran golpearlos. Lo que no pudieron hacer, sin embargo, fue detener lo que venía con ellos. Y no se trataba de la media docena de Medallas Pantano que venían cayendo, una de las cuales Squirtle agarró y se metió en el mismo lugar donde guardaba sus gafas oscuras.

\- ¡Bulba! – declaró Bulbasaur, montado en la espalda de Pidgeot con Jigglypuff y Ambipom, y seguidos por toda la parvada de Pidgeys y Pidgeottos, varios de los cuales cargaban Spewpas. – _¡Escuchen todos, vamos a sacarlos de aquí!_

Charizard rugió estando de acuerdo junto a ellos, con su vuelo flanqueado por Yanma, Butterfree, Vivillon, y el Spearow.

 _\- Pero primero, ¡vamos a divertirnos un poco con estos secuestradores! ¡Esta será mi venganza por lo de la primera vez, coleccionista de muñecas demente, esta vez voy a aplastar a todos tus Kadabras tan fuerte que desearán nunca haber despertado!_

Detrás de todos ellos llegó una enorme ola de agua sólida, con uno de sus nuevos catorce Tauros usando Surf para remontarla. Detrás de él había dos de sus viejos Tauros, usando Rayo de Hielo para congelar la ola en una enorme masa sólida sobre la cual se montaron todos y cada uno de sus otros Pokémon. Inclusive Raichu y Jigglypuff.

Cada uno de ellos aterrizó a su alrededor, y el espacio que Sabrina les dejó no era ni de cerca suficiente cuando empezaron a atacar de inmediato. O en el caso de Chansey, a sanar a los seis que habían comenzado esta batalla tan loca.

Sabrina se quedó mirando en una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, shock, furia y una extraña expresión que Ash solo podría describir como que estaba impresionada, antes que Charizard gritara sobre usar Arrojar a pesar de no saber el movimiento y lanzar a Krabby directo hacia donde estaba Sabrina. Un ataque de Pisotón golpeó a la chica psíquica en el estómago y lanzó contra su propia pared, dejándola con un agujero de su tamaño.

…

Después de recuperarse del ataque de ese condenado Krabby, Sabrina se teletransportó de nuevo hacia la batalla, y observó el caos que ahora estaba en curso con una extraña mezcla de emociones que burbujeaban en su interior. Era todo un caos: ¿qué otra palabra habría para describir a un Farfetch'd con tres puerros peleando contra tres Alakazams y sus Psico-Cucharas (y no, no se había plagiado la técnica, ella se había ganado el derecho de usarla de parte de su creador original justa y limpiamente, luego de andar con resaca una semana entera para conseguir su permiso), mientras una legión de Grimers se le echaba encima a sus Wobbuffets con su "abrazo" imposible de contraatacar?

Pero sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba frente a ella, eran muchas las emociones que estaba sintiendo ahora. Molestia de lo cerca que estuvo de hacer que Ash se deshiciera de aquella limitación autoimpuesta, una sensación de respeto a regañadientes por las horas de planeación silenciosa que el Pokédex de Ash había estado haciendo los arreglos para el plan de rescate de Ash, indignación por haber recibido una patada en el pecho de ese Krabby (de haber sido una humana normal, probablemente le habría partido algunas costillas, y así como estaba mínimo le habría dejado un moratón), y el sentido de recordarse a sí misma que no podía tomar crédito por esto.

Esta no era como una de sus pruebas regulares. Ash ya había probado que era digno de continuar su existencia, y el que lo hubiera demostrado aún más con los Pokémon que había entrenado e incluso con sus propias habilidades no era el punto de esto. Su meta primaria era hacer que Ash dejara de jugar con sus reglas restrictivas, y eso no lo había logrado. Había conseguido un objetivo secundario: hacer que Ash supiera que su padre era el peor hombre en todo el planeta, aunque no le hubiese dicho directamente su título como el Rey Bloodliner. Darle detalles vagos facilitaba más el dejar que sus emociones se descontrolaran de lo que lo haría la verdad. Además, entre más específica fuera sobre él, más probabilidades de que él asumiría que ella solo estaba jugando con él. Después de todo, los dos se habían conocido en la línea temporal original cuando no estaban conectados por la sangre. También era diferente entonces (no tenía conexiones conocidas con Orre para empezar, incluso aunque Ash no tuviera la historia completa del sujeto), y Ash estaba muy seguro de que habría tomado su nombre de un sombrero proverbial al azar.

Dado lo que había visto de la historia de Ash con personas locas con delirios de conquistar al mundo, se imaginó que ese conocimiento sería una buena forma de deshacerse del bastardo. Eso sería más fácil, claro, si pudiera tratar de poner de vuelta a Ash en curso para aprender los beneficios de no imponerse restricciones a sí mismo.

Pero había un problema con hacer eso ahora: las horas que Ash llevaba aquí lo tenían básicamente corriendo en arranques de adrenalina después de un rato, al igual que con los seis Pokémon que traía a la mano consigo. Esos seis, ahora que ya no eran los únicos, ahora estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para descansar y darse cuenta que ya era la tarde. Descansar, ya fuera siendo sostenidos por el Disparo de Seda de Butterfree bajo las órdenes de Bulbasaur como líder o acudiendo a Chansey actuando como sanadora, una de las dos cosas.

Chansey todavía se encontraba curando a los seis, y a cualquier otro Pokémon suyo que lo necesitara cuando uno de los de ella lograse conectar un golpe fuerte en ellos. Conociendo a Ash, era probable que se recuperara e hiciera un movimiento para ir por Primeape más pronto de lo que debería, o antes de lo que Bulbasaur preferiría. No era mucho tiempo, pero tal vez podría ganar un poco más para sí misma. Con ese pensamiento, llamó al Alakazam que encabezaba la protección de Primeape. Este miró con incredulidad todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Sí, hubo ciertos desarrollos inesperados. Sin embargo, soy capaz de adaptarme a ellos. Vamos a enseñarle otra lección.

Una lección que él tal vez podría haber aprendido antes que el tiempo se terminara, o tal vez no. Como fuera, ella se encargaría de que la aprendiera ahora mismo. Con sus manos brillando con sus poderes psíquicos ella invocaría la pieza faltante que necesitaría para esto, y Alakazam levantó su cuchara derecha. Bajo la cual colgaba una Alakazita.

Ash no se había dado cuenta de lo agotado que estaba hasta que Bulbasaur lo amarró. Solo entonces sintió el agotamiento caerle como un maremoto encima. Aunque yacer en el suelo incapaz de ver lo que pasaba en la batalla más allá de lo que había escapado de la neblina curativa de Chansey lo estaba volviendo loco. Podía oír golpes y explosiones, estallidos eléctricos y de fuego. Podía oír incluso de manera tenue la voz de Jigglypuff cantando, justo después de escuchar a Charizard gritar algo que sonó a "¡Fuego en el hoyo!" y, hasta donde alcanzó a entender, arrojar a Jigglypuff a un grupo de Pokémon enemigos en el cuarto gigante de al lado. Ash solo podía esperar que él y los otros estarían de pie y en marcha otra vez pronto. Todavía tenía que rescatar a Primeape…

\- ¡Chansey! – gritó Chansey alarmada. Él no supo lo que quería decir, pero tuvo una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando, cuando sus dos brazos de pronto se levantaron por encima de él con un brillo psíquico azul.

Antes de que pudiera gritarle a alguien para que se asegurara de que Sabrina no se lo llevara, se vio alzado en el aire y suspendido por los poderes psíquicos provenientes de una de las manos de Sabrina. La otra hizo volar algo pequeño hacia sus dedos, una pequeña piedra de alguna clase.

Exactamente como la Piedra Activadora de su brazalete blanco. Sabrina sostuvo la piedra entre dos de sus dedos, de la cual salieron disparados unos rayos de luz dorada.

El desorden de la batalla cesó por un momento mientras los ojos de todos los Pokémon se desviaban en la dirección de los rayos, al igual que los suyos propios. Los rayos iban hacia Sabrina y un Alakazam con una piedra como la Sceptilita colgando de una de sus cucharas, y mientras la luz entraba en la piedra, el Alakazam comenzó a brillar de color naranja. Ash solo pudo mirar con horror, incapaz de controlar su mano y hacer que se detuviera mientras Alakazam comenzaba a cambiar de forma.

Se volvió más delgado, con más armadura negra colgándole del cuerpo de manera suelta. El bigote se convirtió en una larga y poblada barba, y una especie de gema se formó en su frente. Las dos cucharas se multiplicaron a cinco y flotaban sobre su cabeza. La luz se dispersó en un estallido, revelando a Alakazam en una nueva forma flotando junto a una Sabrina que lucía impresionada.

\- **¡HA OCURRIDO UNA MEGA EVOLUCIÓN!** – declaró el Pokédex en voz alta desde su bolsillo.

El caos de la batalla se reanudó al concluir dicho evento, aunque a juzgar por su posición actual parecía que los Pokémon de Sabrina todavía tenían algo de impulso adicional. Eso explicaría los dos Tauros que salieron disparados hacia el círculo de curación de Chansey. Ash sintió una oleada de calidez en su mochila por un momento, que se desapareció inmediatamente luego que el resplandor azul que lo rodeaba se moviera hacia el Disparo de Seda de Butterfree y lo rompiera, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Se volvió a poner de pie, aunque con dificultad, y miró a Sabrina y a su Mega Evolucionado Alakazam. Solo estaban allí parados, mirándolo fijamente, al menos hasta que Sabrina le hizo un gesto de "ven por mí". ¡¿En serio?! Ash apretó sus puños con fuerza. ¡¿Todavía insistía en enseñarle alguna clase de lección?!

Pikachu trató de levantarse también, pero volvió a colapsar sobre sus pies. Todavía estaba exhausto, así que si Sabrina quería una pelea, no iba a tener…

\- ¡Goo!

Una silueta púrpura voló delante de su mano antes de aterrizar con un fuerte golpe seco. Goodra, que miró al fortalecido Alakazam con un sentido de determinación.

\- De acuerdo… –le dijo a Goodra antes de señalar a Alakazam, aunque sin la misma chispa dramática que solía tener normalmente. – ¡Aliento de Dragón!

Goodra respiró profundo, antes de soltarle el ataque directo a Alakazam. Doblando la cuchara en el centro, el Aliento de Dragón se dio la vuelta y voló de regreso hacia ellos.

\- ¡Venganza! – ordenó Ash mientras Goodra brillaba de rojo y recibía el ataque reflejado con los brazos cruzados. Un brillo blanco apareció frente a Goodra antes de lanzar un rayo de energía del mismo color hacia Alakazam.

El Pokémon Mega Evolucionado volvió a reflejarles la Venganza de vuelta a donde estaban, pero un escudo azul se formó frente al ataque y lo detuvo. Los dos responsables por la defensa: un Spewpa y el Pidgey que lo cargaba, salieron despedidos hacia atrás y aterrizaron en el área de curación de Chansey. A su lado estaban de pie débilmente Pikachu y Servine, mientras Vivillon y Butterfree flotaban cerca de él. Tal vez necesitarían un método menos directo.

\- ¡Servine, usa Atracción! ¡Vivillon, Paralizador, y Butterfree, ayuda a soplarlo contra el Mega Alakazam con Viento Plateado! – gritó Ash, mientras Servine soltaba con un guiño una tormenta de corazones hacia el Alakazam, mientras Vivillon soplaba un Paralizador que aceleró adelantando a los corazones con un brillo plateado gracias a Butterfree.

Las cucharas en los extremos de Alakazam brillaron y se movieron hacia el centro, lo cual precedió a un brillo similar formándose alrededor del combo de Viento Plateado y Paralizador. La tormenta de polvos formó una rueda giratoria enfrente de Alakazam, que hizo pedazos la Atracción antes que pudiera llegarle. Sin embargo, Ash se dio cuenta de algo: necesitó usar dos cucharas para detener un ataque combinado. Tal vez si usaban suficientes ataques a la vez, podrían atravesar su defensa. Con Pikachu, Servine, Vivillon, Goodra y Butterfree, todavía les faltaba alguien…

\- Sq…. – Squirtle se forzó a levantarse con un gruñido, al igual que Muk. Quizás todos juntos podrían lograrlo.

\- ¡Muy bien todos, ataquen! – ordenó Ash mientras los siete Pokemon a su alrededor comenzaban a cargar sus ataques.

Pikachu disparó Atactrueno, Servine giró para lanzar Tormenta de Hojas, Vivillon disparó un Forcejeo de Insecto verde, Goodra soltó su Aliento de Dragón, Butterfree disparó su Viento Plateado, Squirtle su Agua Salada, y Muk escupió Bomba de Desechos.

Los siete ataques salieron disparados hacia Alakazam, que hizo brillar las cinco cucharas con poder psíquico. Atactrueno, Aliento de Dragón, Tormenta de Hojas, Bomba de Desechos y Agua Salada se detuvieron en seco para luego ser redirigidos. La Tormenta de Hojas chocó contra el Viento Plateado, mientras las Bombas de Desechos detuvieron el Forcejeo de Insecto. El Atactrueno, el Aliento de Dragón y el Agua Salada volvieron directo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Rol! _¡El Atactrueno es mío! –_ gritóRoggenrola escupiendo un Ataque de Arena contra la fuerza eléctrica, cancelando el Atactrueno antes que los golpeara. Eso solo dejaba los otros dos: ¿sería suficiente con un solo puñetazo de Ash para protegerlos a todos?

\- ¡Goo! – declaró Goodra mientras una Ola Tóxica se formaba enfrente de ellos, absorbiendo los ataques y ahorrándole cualquier necesidad de darle puñetazos a los ataques de energía. Aun así, eso no había dado resultado. ¿Necesitarían más?

\- ¡Zam! – El Pokémon Psíquico Mega Evolucionado gritó de dolor cuando la pared tóxica se deshizo, permitiéndole ver por qué gritaba de esa manera.

Lo más que alcanzó a ver al menos: Yanma, que ahora estaba atrapado en un agarre psíquico por Sabrina. El veloz insecto salió volando hacia él cuando ella lo arrojó, y tuvo que atraparlo antes que fuese a golpear el suelo. La fuerza lo sacó de la burbuja sanadora de Chansey y lo hizo deslizarse sobre su trasero directo hacia un Slowbro, que lo miró con una boca que de pronto empezó a oler a fuego.

Todavía sujetando a Yanma, saltó fuera del camino del infierno con un Ataque Rápido, incluso mientras una descarga eléctrica golpeaba a Slowbro y lo dejaba noqueado. Saltando encima de ese Slowbro apareció Raichu, que lo veía con preocupación nerviosa. Ella estaba aquí… y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Gracias. – le dijo con toda la empatía que pudo demostrar con su voz, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Un Natu casi le picotea el ojo mientras se le ocurría dicha idea a la vez que utilizaba Pulso Curativo en Yanma con la otra mano, pero Krabby lo alejó con Rayo Burbuja y de inmediato sacó su plan de su mochila para entregárselo a Raichu. Ella se quedó viendo sorprendida la Bola Temporizadora que le acababa de entregar.

\- Sabrina tiene un Pokémon cautivo en su sótano. Su nombre es Primeape. Quiero que lo captures por mí. – le pidió. Ella se quedó sorprendida, viéndolo por un momento, cuando un Abra le saltó encima y lo golpeó igual de rápido mientras Yanma zumbaba fuera de sus brazos para lanzarse contra un Kadabra cercano con vigor renovado.

Raichu asintió una vez que se quitó los nervios, para luego golpear el suelo y cavar a través del suelo. Hecho eso, Ash se volteó para ver desde donde había volado antes, viendo que Sabrina y Mega Alakazam seguían de pie. Incluso aunque Raichu tuviera éxito, necesitarían hacer algo contra ese Mega Alakazam. Yanma había encontrado un hueco, solo tenían que explotarlo.

* * *

 _ **Abajo, poco después…**_

Tras escurrirse fuera de la batalla, Raichu encontró la puerta del sótano y bajó por las escaleras. Al fondo, encontró otra puerta, y varios Natus vigilándola. Se esperaba más de ellos, pero tal vez los más fuertes ya habían sido llamados a ayudar en la batalla de arriba. De todas maneras, eso funcionaba a su favor, pues un rápido Trueno sirvió para encargarse de ellos.

Ya con eso resuelto, abrió la puerta. Bueno, más bien que la rompió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atrancada, y como iban las cosas, Raichu estaba segura de que la única a quien le importaría sería esa mujer chiflada. Adentro, encadenado a la pared, se encontraba el Primeape que Ash quería salvar. Uno muy familiar.

\- Rai. _No puede ser…_

Primeape levantó la mirada, y su rostro se enfurruñó de rabia cuando la reconoció.

\- ¡¿Primeape?! _¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿No me digas que todo este tiempo trabajaste con esa mujer loca?! ¡¿Fue por eso que casi me matas la última vez?!_

Raichu retrocedió ante el recordatorio de lo que había hecho cuando todavía estaba con Paul. Por lo visto se adelantó a decir que tenía buena suerte por la baja seguridad de la puerta.

\- Chu. _Yo… Um… bueno…_

\- ¡Primeape! _¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Si viniste a terminar el trabajo, hazlo de una buena vez!_

Primeape estaba gritando, pero justo después, cerró los ojos con resignación. Raichu pudo ver lágrimas bajando por su rostro. No estaba segura de qué sería lo mejor que podría decir, pero tenía que decirle algo.

\- Raichu. _¿Qué te pasó cuando saliste volando?_

Primeape abrió los ojos, y Raichu se quedó conmocionada de lo que vio. En sus ojos, Raichu podía ver la mirada de alguien que pasó el punto de la desesperación y había perdido toda la esperanza. Ya lo había visto antes. Lo había visto en sus propios ojos cuando Paul la abandonó a su suerte, sin siquiera dejarla sanar apropiadamente.

\- Primeape. _Casi muero al caer. Un Arbok estuvo a punto de terminar el trabajo, pero entonces esa mujer me encontró. Se deshizo del Arbok y me trajo aquí para curar mis heridas. Creí que era mi salvadora, pero… –_ Primeape escupió. – _¡En el momento en que sané por completo, me amarró con estas cadenas! ¡Me dijo que serviría de buena carnada para que un tal "Ash Ketchum" viniera a retar su gimnasio! ¡Sí, como si un humano cualquiera fuera a venir a salvarme!_

¿Era por eso que Ash estaba aquí ahora? ¿Por eso Sabrina lo habría secuestrado? De ser ese el caso, Raichu ya sabía qué decirle a continuación.

\- ¡Rai! _¡Él está aquí! ¡Ese chico está aquí!_

\- ¿Prime? _¿Qué?_

\- ¡Raichu! _¡Ash Ketchum está aquí! ¡Me dijo que te rescatara con esto! –_ Raichu sostuvo la Bola Temporizadora. – _¡Entra aquí y podremos escapar!_

Primeape permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Raichu podía ver que tenía sus dudas de recuperar cualquier esperanza.

\- ¿Primeape? _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba un humano cualquiera a enfrentarse a esta fortaleza solo para rescatarme? ¿Quién es ese Ash Ketchum y por qué querría hacer esto?_

\- Raichu. _Él es uno de los humanos más amables y comprensivos que conozco. Cuando mi entrenador anterior me abandonó sin curarme las heridas, Ash me encontró. Se ofreció a capturarme, y me dijo que nunca me obligaría a pelear si no quería._

\- Primeape. _Aun así, venir a rescatarme era casi un suicidio. ¿Por qué lo hizo? –_ preguntó. Raichu se puso a pensar en ello.

\- Rai. _Tal vez te conociera de antes. Escuché a algunos de los otros hablando de eso. Por eso es que esa mujer loca creyó que serías buena carnada. Si quieres pruebas, te contaré cómo reaccionó cuando te vio salir volando. Ash Ketchum se quedó en shock y se puso furioso solo por ver que pasó. Mucho más de lo que debería haber estado por ver casi morir a un Pokémon salvaje. ¡Sé que solo tienes mi palabra, pero por favor, tienes que creerme!_

Después que Raichu terminó de hablar, el cuarto se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Primeape se quedó mirándola con cautela, como si tratara de ver cualquier signo de engaños. Eventualmente, y aunque era muy pequeña, Raichu pudo ver una chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Primeape.

\- Primeape. _Bien… te creo._

Raichu asintió, y tocó a Primeape con la Bola Temporizadora. Después de que entró en ella, no hubo forcejeo: la Bola Temporizadora registró la captura al instante. Raichu vio como la bola se teletransportaba hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y echó a correr de nuevo escaleras arriba para ayudar a Ash. Luego de esa charla, sabía que no podía decepcionarlos, ni a Ash ni a Primeape.

...

Servine siempre estaba dispuesta a entrar en un nuevo combate, y su tiempo con su idiota le había proveído de bastante acción en ambas regiones y líneas temporales. Dicho eso, hasta para ella, una horda de poderosos Pokémon de tipo Psíquico tal vez podrían haber sido demasiado para manejar, incluso tras la batalla en Ciudad Gringy. Pero las palabras clave eran "tal vez".

Luego de encantar a dos Kadabras machos con Atracción y sacar volando a una hembra hasta otra habitación con una Tormenta de Hojas potenciada por Contrario, la inicial unovana cayó de vuelta en el suelo con gracia, solo para de pronto encontrarse en medio de otra escaramuza mientras varios Natus la rodeaban y trataban de picotearla con toda su fuerza. Rápidamente se deshizo de ellos con varios Ases Aéreos bien dirigidos, y luego una generosa dosis de Lanzallamas desde arriba terminó de freír a los pájaros. Rápidamente intercambió un pulgar arriba con Charizard y se agachó para evitar la horda de Exeggutors que se aproximaba, mientras la manada de Tauros de su idiota entraba en estampida para ayudar. La inicial de tipo Hierba se puso la mano encima de su corazón y se quitó el sudor de la cara antes de echar una mirada de curiosidad al campo de batalla.

Era un caos total: entre la horda de Pokémon Psíquicos de todas clases de esa mujer y el nada desdeñable ejército de Pokémon nuevos y veteranos de su idiota, cada uno hacía todo lo posible por ganar cualquier ventaja, con Lanzallamas, Fuerzas Psíquicas, Pistolas de Agua, Explosiones de Rocas, Electrocañones, estrellas de Rapidez y todas clases de demás ataques llenando cada esquina del gimnasio.

Servine frunció el cejo y respiró profundo, observando sus manos. Era muy fuerte, y su habilidad Contrario hacía más potentes todavía sus Tormentas de Hojas, pero hasta ella tenía su límite. Podía sentir que sus movimientos se iban debilitando entre más continuaba la pelea, y necesitaba una forma de recargar. Claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente cuando tuvo que arrojar una Atracción y repartir varios Ases Aéreos contra algunos Slowbros demasiado persistentes que intentaban atraparla, y a unos pocos Xatus que tuvieron la misma idea. Los enemigos eran tan numerosos que la idea de darse por vencida se sentía más y más tentadora con cada ataque.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba más la batalla, Servine se sintió más galvanizada que fatigada. No podía darse por vencida en ese momento, no cuando todos los demás ponían sus vidas en riesgo por su idiota. Ella había sido leal a él desde que era Snivy, y eso no iba a cambiar sin importar cuánto más evoluciones, regiones o líneas temporales atravesaran. Y ahora, ella necesitaba una forma de recuperar energía para seguir pateando tantos traseros como fuera posible.

Y en eso, sus ojos se fijaron en una de las capturar recientes de su idiota, aquel Farfetch'd con los tres puerros, enfrascado en un frenético duelo contra dos de esos Kadabras que blandían sables de cuchara, girando, saltando y bloqueando los golpes como si estuviera en el apogeo de su vida, mientras sus oponentes apenas podían seguirle el paso a su habilidad como maestro de los puerros. Y entonces, Servine sonrió al sentir una chispa de inspiración.

Mirando a su alrededor, encontró unos pocos Kadabras con sables de cuchara listos para atacar acercándose a ella. Servine se lanzó contra ellos, embistiendo a uno contra el suelo y mandando la "espada" psíquica a volar. Rápidamente la atrapó y la sostuvo con sus brazos, feliz de todavía tenerlos, y rápidamente les dio algunos tajos. Más y más cucharas volaron hacia ella, pues el primero se le agotó su energía psíquica, y la inicial tipo Hierba rápidamente cogió esas con una gran sonrisa. Enfrente de ella, los Kadabras parecían mucho menos confiados con sus planes y se echaron para atrás. Servine tomó su oportunidad y les saltó encima.

\- ¡Ser! _¡_ _Vamos, muéstrenme lo que tienen!_

Y así, pasando de una espada de cuchara psíquica a otra, Servine se unió a la batalla con un vigor renovado, con energía surgiendo dentro de ella y sintiendo que poco a poco le volvía la fuerza. Aunque eventualmente se encontró de vuelta con Chansey, justo a tiempo para que su idiota ejecutara su nuevo plan.

...(**)

Durante toda su vida, Roggenrola había deseado más que nada en el mundo ser un Pokémon más rápido. Y ahora en medio de una guerra que se iba escalando en intensidad, ese deseo era más urgente de lo usual.

Después de esquivar por los pelos un choque entre el Psicorrayo de Butterfree y la Hidrobomba de un Slowbro, el Pokémon de Roca se tomó unos segundos para descansar, solo para ser emboscada por una parvada de Xatus que trató de usar Fuerza Psíquica en ella, antes de que unos bien dirigidos disparos de Explosión de Rocas los enviaran a todos a revolcarse en el suelo. Trató de correr a otra parte, pero una gran cantidad de Kadabras trató de atacarla con Psicoonda. Se agachó para evitar el primer golpe, y luego intentó usar Cabeza de Hierro en sus oponentes antes de quitarse del camino. Los Xatus volvieron, al igual que los Kadabras, antes de poder ponerse a salvo, viéndose forzada a ponerse a la defensiva.

Había demasiados y eran demasiado rápidos para ella, y todos los demás estaban muy ocupados peleando en otras partes como para acudir en su ayuda. Estaba sola contra todos, y no tenía tiempo de montar una contraofensiva efectiva.

Ante la oposición, sin embargo, Roggenrola no retrocedió. La superaban en número y en velocidad, pero ella era inteligente y tenía recursos: después de todo, ella había sido la que resolvió el misterio de la desaparición de sus amigos en la línea temporal pasada, cuando conoció a Ash por primera vez. No importaba si esos Pokémon Psíquicos eran más numerosos o si podían hacer cálculos complejos en tres segundos: ella encontraría la forma de ser más lista. Y al ver el suelo debajo, una idea se formó en su cabeza.

Esquivó la última ráfaga de golpes, se enfocó y disparó varias Explosiones de Roca hacia el suelo. El suelo resistió sus embates y no se rompió, pero el retroceso fue lo bastante fuerte para enviarla hacia el aire, justo encima de una Psicoonda por los pelos. El Pokémon de tipo Roca habría sonreído si pudiera hacerlo, y entonces disparó varias Explosiones de Roca con la velocidad de una ametralladora, hasta que casi llegó al techo.

Los Xatus trataron de volar hacia ella, pero Roggenrola ya estaba moviéndose: se giró sobre sí misma y lanzó otra ráfaga de Explosión de Roca, con haciendo llover cada trozo de piedra sobre su oposición. Estos intentaron pararlo con Fuerza Psíquica, solo para que las rocas llovieran con más y más fuerza hasta que se hicieron demasiado rápidas para poder seguirles el paso, y quedaron enterrados bajo el asalto de Roggenrola, cayendo inconscientes.

Roggenrola aterrizó en el suelo justo después que cesó la Explosión de Rocas, tambaleándose sobre sus pies antes de estabilizarse. Tenía la cabeza dando vueltas y todavía había más enemigos para enfrentar, pero no pudo evitar sentirse energizada por lo que había logrado. ¿Qué importaba si era lenta? Solo tenía que pensar rápido y golpear de manera inteligente, y así no habría ningún problema.

Y así, volvió a saltar hacia la refriega con mucha más energía que antes, lista para ayudar. ¿Y qué mejor para empezar que con el nuevo plan de Ash?

…

\- ¡Ataquen! – volvió a ordenar Ash, esta vez con un poco más de ánimos que antes, para ejecutar el mismo ataque de antes con un poco más de fuerza.

Igual que antes, Pikachu disparó Atactrueno, Servine lanzó Tormenta de Hojas, Vivillon volvió a disparar un Forcejeo de Insecto verde, Goodra lanzó un Aliento de Dragón, Butterfree disparó Viento Plateado, Squirtle apuntó con Agua Salada, y Muk escupió Bombas de Desechos. Pero esta vez, Pidgeot se encontraba volando encima de ellos y lanzó un Tajo Aéreo, mientras Krabby proveía de un Rayo Burbuja. Las cinco cucharas de Mega Alakazam brillaron, y todos los ataques impactaron unos contra otros neutralizándose entre sí.

Sabrina sacudió la cabeza antes de levantar su palma en la dirección opuesta a Alakazam. Esta brilló, congelando a Ambipom, Yanma y Bulbasaur (que estaban usando Garra de Sombra, Ataque Rápido y Embestida respectivamente) en ese lugar. Manteniéndolos allí, le echó una mirada a Ash con una expresión de "¿En serio?" como si esperara de él algo mejor que eso.

Rápidamente le vino algo mejor cuando una silueta llameante cargó contra Mega Alakazam, atrapando al Pokémon Mega Evolucionado como un lazo. Charizard arrojó a Mega Alakazam contra la pared antes de echarse a volar y mirarlo desafiantemente.

\- Rrr… _Sabes, te sientes más ligero que los dos últimos Alakazams que vencí. –_ observó Charizard, antes de soltarle un torrencial Lanzallamas al Pokémon Mega Evolucionado.

Sin embargo, en medio del chorro, el fuego comenzó a brillar de púrpura y se volvió hacia los tres Pokemon que Sabrina tenía inmovilizados. Ella flotó fuera del camino de las flamas, todavía sujetándolos donde estaban para que recibieran el ataque.

\- ¡Cúbrelos! – gritó Ash mientras Squirtle disparaba una Pistola de Agua en el camino del Lanzallamas redirigido, extinguiéndolo y dejando solo una neblina humeante a su paso.

Charizard gruñó y preparó una Garra de Metal para el siguiente ataque, pero él mismo también empezó a brillar y fue arrastrado a la refriega general, en medio de la cual Ash podía oír la risa loca de Farfetch'd y muchos mugidos de sus Tauros. Unos cuantos Pidgeys y Pidgeottos fueron a caer dentro del círculo curativo, seguidos de Pidgeot que volvió a volar hacia el caos general mientras Sabrina levantaba una ceja antes de arrojar distraídamente a Ambipom, Bulbasaur y Yanma lejos.

\- Necesitarás más Pokémon aquí para pelear contra mi Mega Alakazam, aunque eso solo llevaría a que tu ejército de Pokémon que trajo tu Pokédex termine fallando. Y aun así, sería muy fácil si tan solo lucharas con todo lo que tienes en vez de ponerte una restricción estúpida.

\- Si hago eso tú ganarás. – le recordó Ash secamente.

\- ¿Y acaso eso es malo? Yo gano todo el tiempo: gano cuando un retador demuestra ser digno, y gano cuando no lo hace. De todos modos, ¿qué esperas sacar para ganar si estás tan empeñado en no usar tu habilidad paterna? ¿Tal vez eso de la Armadura Trueno?

Pikachu echó chispas por las mejillas, como si estuviera listo para intentarlo con el substituto de Swellow más cercano que hubiera. Ash se agarró la mano derecha, sintiendo que estaba cubierta de polvo y fragmentos de cristal como antes. Se la apretó todavía más en respuesta mientras miraba fijamente a Sabrina.

\- Tal vez lo haga, o tal vez encuentre otra manera. Si crees que lo sabes todo, deberías saber que he salido de situaciones difíciles antes.

\- Sí, estoy al tanto de lo que has logrado con una combinación de pensar rápido y esos viejos proverbios de "inventiva, decisión y espíritu" que a la gente le encanta en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que intentarás lograr?

\- Todos lo averiguaremos, supongo. – Ash apretó el puño con el que sujetaba se puñado de arena extraña y lo apuntó hacia Sabrina con decisión, solo para que este comenzara a brillar con un aura amarilla-naranja.

\- Y parece que ya lo hicimos. – comentó Sabrina mientras el aura amarilla-naranja ganaba un tinte púrpura, antes de empezar a succionar energía púrpura de todo el campo de batalla. El aura púrpura comenzó a apoderarse del color anterior, haciendo que su mano brillara intensamente en él mientras su brazo se sacudía tan violentamente que tuvo que agarrárselo con la otra mano para controlar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Todos los Pokémon presentes se quedaron viendo en shock, y el Pokédex tenía su propio comentario al respecto.

 **\- ¡ESTÁS GENERANDO LECTURAS DE ENERGÍA EXTRAÑA DESDE TU MANO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO EXACTAMENTE?!**

\- ¡Si lo supiera te lo diría!

Sabrina observó su mano todavía sacudiéndose con interés, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para atacarlo durante el proceso. Al parecer, ella también tenía curiosidad por lo que hacía. Un brillo de color rosa comenzó a filtrarse por sus dedos y el aura se encendió una vez más antes de disiparse. La luz se desvaneció momentos después, y su mano dejó de temblar. Ahora en ella tenía algo sólido, y la abrió para dejar caer en su otra palma lo que fuera que había en ella.

Lo que encontró fue un cristal rosa, descansando en el centro de su palma como si no lo hubiese hecho aparentemente de la nada. Todos sus Pokémon presentes miraron el cristal sorprendidos, y el Pokédex habló:

 **\- ASH, ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES ESO?**

\- ¿Una violación de al menos unas cuantas leyes de la física? – preguntó. Al menos eso era lo que le gritaban los remanentes de sus clases de ciencias en su memoria.

 **\- POSIBLEMENTE, PERO ES MÁS QUE ESO. LAS LECTURAS DE ESE CRISTAL INDICAN QUE SE TRATA DE UN CRISTAL-Z, MUY PARECIDO AL QUE UTILIZÓ LILO. LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO DETERMINAR EN ESTE MOMENTO ES QUE ESTE CRISTAL FUE CREADO POR UNA COMBINACIÓN DE LAS ENERGÍAS RESIDUALES EMITIDAS POR LOS POKÉMON Y LA ENERGÍA QUE TÚ EMITES NATURALMENTE POR SER UN BLOODLINER. ES PROBABLE QUE HAYA UN TERCER ELEMENTO QUE ACTUÓ COMO CATALIZADOR, QUE SEGÚN MI HIPÓTESIS PODRÍA TENER QUE VER CON EL MATERIAL DEL QUE ESTÁ HECHO EL ANILLO-Z CON LOS INCIDENTES QUE HE VISTO HASTA AHORA. ESE CRISTAL ES UN PSYCHIUM-Z, UTILIZADO PARA EL MOVIMIENTO-Z DE TIPO PSÍQUICO.**

Ese punto hizo que Ash observara el cristal en sus manos. Aquella vez contra Lilo, y más tarde contra Elwood y Aideen, ¿esto era a lo que quería llegar?

\- Qué interesante. Cuando creí que ya conocía todas tus sorpresas, me sacas una nueva, Ash. – La observación de Sabrina desvió su atención del cristal mientras la mujer continuaba. – En el folklore alolano se dice que el primer gran rey de Alola, Kahele, creó todos los Cristales-Z con un método que solo él conocía. Si lo hizo como tú lo hiciste ahora, se ha vuelto mucho más interesante para mí.

Así que su creación de un cristal de una manera que no tenía idea de cómo volver hacerlo, ¿ahora le daría interés en ponerla a ver un documental?

\- A leer un libro en realidad.

Oh sí, todavía seguía con eso, leyéndole la mente. Sin embargo, Ash miró el cristal en su palma por un momento, y luego el Anillo-Z en su mano. Después de un momento, colocó el cristal en la ranura de dicho anillo. Primer paso: colocar el cristal, hecho. Segundo paso: activarlo. Eso no estaba del todo seguro cómo hacerlo.

 **\- COMO MENCIONÉ ANTES, LOS ALOLANOS MANIFIESTAN EL PODER DE LOS MOVIMIENTOS-Z…** – El Pokédex de pronto brilló y fue lanzado hacia la refriega antes de terminar su explicación por un Kadabra, que rápidamente se teletransportó fuera del camino de Farfetch'd que se fue a estrellar con un Alakazam.

Aunque necesitaba el recordatorio de lo que el Pokédex había mencionado antes, probablemente podría descubrirlo solo. De hecho, recordaba haberlo visto hecho en aquella extraña visión que tuvo después de conseguir el Anillo-Z, y la Piedra Activadora por alguna razón.

\- Si te preguntas por qué sucede eso, no me preguntes a mí. Ya me ha pasado antes y no podría darte una respuesta.

Ignorando a Sabrina y su lectura de mentes de nuevo, no necesitó mirar detrás para saber que Butterfree estaba aleteando junto a él para ver si esto iba a funcionar.

\- De acuerdo, esto aparentemente hará algo ya que conoces un movimiento de tipo Psíquico. ¡Prepárate para lo que sea, Butterfree! – declaró Ash mientras Butterfree asentía.

Lo primero era cruzar los brazos, lo cual hizo al sentir que el cristal y el Anillo-Z flasheaban. Probablemente eso fuese una buena señal.

\- Protección. – dijo Sabrina simplemente mientras Alakazam formaba un orbe brillante a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Ash no se detuvo.

Luego de cruzar los brazos, lo siguiente era tocarse las sienes con la punta de los dedos. Al hacerlo, sintió una chispa mayor de energía recorrerlo. Se sintió algo extraño, como si fuese algo que sentía dentro y estuviera conteniendo. Lo siguiente fue agarrarse la mano derecha y apuntarla al frente, con la palma hacia afuera. Así lo hizo, y comenzó a brillar del mismo tono inicial que había visto cuando comenzó a formar el cristal. Amarillo-naranja, que salió disparado hacia Butterfree y lo rodeó, tornándose luego a un tono rosa similar al del cristal segundos después del impacto que seguía acumulando más y más intensidad, a pocos momentos de liberarse totalmente.

Sabrina simplemente se colocó detrás de Alakazam. Aparentemente estaba bien con el hecho de dejar que Ash ejecutara el movimiento, muy segura de que una Protección emitida por una Mega Evolución sería suficiente para detenerlo.

Quizás lo fuera, Ash no estaba realmente seguro. Sin embargo, se le había pasado algo por alto, algo que había mantenido fuera de su mente para evitar recordárselo.

Sabrina rápidamente supo lo que se le había pasado por alto cuando un puerro brillante salió disparado contra la burbuja de Protección incluso mientras el poder máximo del Movimiento-Z se acumulaba en Butterfree (que estaba zumbando tan fuerte que medio se preguntaba si todo el poder no lo habría convertido de repente en un Beedrill). Dicho puerro brillante causó que la Protección se desvaneciera en nada, antes de que el puerro potenciado por Finta rebotara de regreso al pico del Pokémon que lo había lanzado.

\- ¡Far! – declaró Farfetch'd secamente mientras el nombre del Movimiento-Z le llegaba a Ash.

\- ¡Disruptor Psíquico! – gritó Ash mientras Mega Alakazam se veía rodeado por la misma aura que rodeaba a Butterfree.

El Mega Pokémon salió disparado al otro lado del campo de batalla, chocando contra un Girafarig y un Exeggutor antes de estrellarse contra una pared invisible. De dicha pared invisible Mega Alakazam rebotó sobre un Slowking y una segunda pared lo mandó a volar por los aires, antes de que la luz explotara en una descarga masiva de poder que iluminó todo el campo.

Encima del impresionante despliegue, cada vez que Mega Alakazam golpeaba una de las paredes, Ash sentía una oleada masiva de algo. No estaba seguro de qué era, no se sentía como calor, viento, o algún olor que se esparciera por todo el lugar. No era el único que lo sentía, viendo las miradas extrañas que le daban Servine, Pikachu, y los demás con cada estallido.

Tuvo que atrapar a Butterfree, que parecía exhausto por haber utilizado el Movimiento-Z. No se le escapó la sensación de Bulbasaur y su Látigo Cepa colocando de nuevo el Pokédex en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras lo atrapaba, y eso le alegró para conseguir algo de clarificación.

 **\- TU ATAQUE, QUE DEBO ADMITIR TIENES ALGO DE MI RESPETO POR HACERLO SIN MI GUÍA, HA CREADO TRES ONDAS DE RADIACIÓN. ANTES DE QUE ME PREGUNTES, SÍ, TENGO SOFTWARE DE DETECCIÓN DE RADIACIÓN PARA TODO TIPO DE ESCENARIO. SIN EMBARGO, NO PUEDO DECIRTE LA RAZÓN EXACTA DE LA DESCARGA DE RADIACIÓN, SOLO QUE ESTA NO FUE DETECTADA CUANDO LILO LA UTILIZÓ, Y QUE MIS SENSORES NO DETECTAN EFECTOS ADVERSOS A NINGUNO DE LOS POKÉMON EN ESTE EDIFICIO O A LOS DOS BLOODLINERS PRESENTES, Y QUE LA ONDA DE RADIACIÓN DEL ÚLTIMO ATAQUE ATRAVESÓ LA PARTE CERCANA DE LA CIUDAD, AUNQUE SI TODOS LOS PRESENTES ESTÁN ILESOS, PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO SERÁS RESPONSABLE POR NINGÚN EFECTO DAÑINO SALVO CIERTOS PROBLEMAS DE SINCRONIZACIÓN EN ARTEFACTOS ELECTRÓNICOS.**

¡¿Qué acababa de hacer?!

 **\- Y TAMBIÉN, QUE TU RAICHU COLOCÓ AL PRIMEAPE EN LA BOLA TEMPORIZADORA MIENTRAS YO NO ESTABA CONTIGO. FELICITACIONES.**

Sabrina se quedó viéndolo con una extraña mezcla de conmoción, furia y respeto, que se vio resaltado cuando una ola telekinética de otro de sus Pokémon dejó caer a un derrotado Mega Alakazam a sus pies. Este flasheó de naranja y volvió a la normalidad, mientras Raichu salía de un agujero y dejaba salir un grito de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.

Todos los Pokémon a su alrededor además de Pikachu brollaron del mismo color que los ojos de Sabrina antes de salir volando fuera del área. Segundos después se encontró rodeado de Pokémon Psíquicos desde Starmie y Exeggutor hasta Xatu y Alakazam.

\- Realmente preferiría no tener que recurrir a estas medidas. Sin embargo, por ti haré una excepción. Deja de limitarte a ti mismo, usa tu poder libremente, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

El tono de Sabrina sonaba al borde del derrumbe y la frustración mientras los Pokémon a su alrededor empezaban a cargar lo que parecía un Psicochoque.

\- ¡Pikapi! _Yo me encargo de los de la izquierda, tú del árbol._

Ash asintió y se preparó para ver en qué resultaría todo esto, cuando oyó una segunda teletransportación. Por un momento creyó que serían más problemas, hasta que vio quién acababa de aparecer.

\- ¡Aléjate de él! – El grito de Misty fue seguido segundos después por el Torbellino que golpeó al Xatu y lo mandó a volar dando vueltas.

Iris solo se echó a gruñir al lanzarse contra el Alakazam, noqueándolo a pura fuerza bruta. Sin usar habilidades de bloodline en acción, simplemente pura fuerza humana y furia que impulsaban su asalto. Anabel tampoco dijo nada pues solo se quedó de pie y telekinéticamente alejó a la Starmie mientras buscaba a su siguiente objetivo.

\- Apártate de mi hermano.

Ash tuvo que mirar por segunda vez cuando Belladonna de todas las personas golpeó al Exeggutor con Pinchazo Venenoso, mientras Evanna le daba un golpe en el estómago al Hypno con un Puño Incremento. Aurora congeló las manos del Mr. Mime formando unas esposas de hielo mientras Vedia golpeaba a un Abra que había aparecido detrás de él con una mano de sombras.

\- … ¿Qué? – Sabrina no pudo más que dejar salir un breve respiro de cansancio, por la pregunta de por qué Belladonna de todas las personas estaba aquí, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Sintió que su cuerpo era sujeto por dos pares de brazos, y tratando de reunir toda la energía que pudo, Ash levantó la mirada para ver a quiénes pertenecían.

Un par eran los de Misty, el otro de Belladonna, y ambas lo miraban con mezcla de preocupación y alivio, que rápidamente ganó un tinte de confusión mientras una explosión de fuego que posiblemente fuese obra de Charizard resonaba detrás de ellos.

\- … ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Evanna al oír el estallido, antes de golpear distraídamente a un Abra.

 **\- USTEDES APARECIERON EN EL MEDIO DE NUESTRO PLAN DE ESCAPE, QUE YA LLEVABA EN CURSO ALGO DE TIEMPO ANTES DE SU LLEGAD. ADMITO QUE SU PRESENCIA, AUNQUE INESPERADA, ES VENTAJOSA.**

Belladonna se quedó mirando el bolsillo desde donde vino el sonido en medio de la confusión.

 **\- ME QUEDÉ EN SILENCIO CUANDO TU AMANTE LO CONGELÓ CONTRA LA PARED. SOY UNA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL ENTREGADA A ASH KETCHUM POR UN ANCIANO. PUEDES LLAMARME EL POKÉDEX, DEXTER, HANDY, O COMO PREFIERAS. INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE CÓMO DECIDAS LLAMARME, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER. ¿PUEDES PEDIRLE A VEDIA QUE SUJETE A ALGUIEN?**

\- ¿Imagino que te refieres a esa maldita perra de allá? – Belladonna miró furiosa a Sabrina.

 **\- POR SUPUESTO. PARA ASEGURAR QUE TODOS PODAMOS ESCAPAR, TENEMOS QUE ESTAR SEGUROS DE QUE NO INTENTE NADA QUE PUEDA SER UNA MOLESTIA.** – declaró el Pokédex, y una sombra se movió para golpearla.

Sabrina simplemente los miró con rabia, y Vedia salió volando a dónde estaba Iris. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo antes que un rayo de energía congelante la golpeara, cubriéndola en una capa de hielo.

Aurora, cuyas manos echaban vapor del frío que acababa de lanzar, se veía diferente a cuando lo había congelado a él. Parecía tener más entusiasmo, como si atrapar a Sabrina en un bloque de hielo sólido fuese más disfrutable que congelarlo a él contra la pared. Y rápidamente siguió disparando más rayos al ver que se formaban grietas en él, y su mirada de preocupación se apagó al ver un aura brillante que se formaba alrededor de su hielo y detenía las grietas. Anabel usaba sus poderes psíquicos para reforzar las ataduras heladas.

Apenas un segundo de dejar a Sabrina atrapada en el hielo, se oyeron diez Teletransportaciones detrás de él, y luego volvieron a sonar diez más. Esto se repitió rápidamente varias veces, en apariciones y desapariciones. Una Teletransportación apareció frente a él, oscureciéndole la vista del cubo de hielo de Sabrina mientras intentaba escapar de él, en la forma de un Exeggutor. El Exeggutor pareció mirar fijamente a Sabrina, emanando una emoción de una manera tal que Ash solo podía describir como puro odio.

\- Tor. – Exeggutor prácticamente le escupió antes de teletransportarse de nuevo.

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Ash, este Exeggutor y los otros habían perdido a su dueño original, posiblemente porque había muerto, como había teorizado el Pokédex. ¿Acaso Sabrina tendría algo que ver con su estado liberado?

El pensamiento rápidamente desapareció por el agotamiento, pues en cuanto el Pokédex declaró que todos (cada Pidgey, cada Grimer, Jigglypuff y el Farfetch'd loco, etc.), se encontraban a salvo en el rancho de Oak, inclusive Servine, Muk, Tauros, Squirtle, y Roggenrola, todas las chicas se abrazaron a su alrededor y con Anabel dando el toque final, se teletransportaron fuera de allí.

Justo cuando Sabrina finalmente se liberó del hielo, con una combinación de tantas emociones que Ash incluso estando despierto totalmente no podría saber si estaba furiosa, impresionada o si simplemente querría irse a la cama en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al sitio donde comenzó todo esto…**_

La teletransportación depositó a todos en el mismo lugar donde este largo, muy largo, larguísimo día había comenzado, y Ash sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Ahora que el día por fin terminaba, Ash caminó hacia la misma base secreta con una cabezada y una clara respuesta positiva de todos de que sabían que estaba muerto de cansancio y que si querían hablarle de lo que pasó, fuese en la mañana. Arrojó la capsula de objeto para su cama antes de dejarse colapsar en ella, pues lo único que quería era dormir para que acabara ese día.

Pikachu ni siquiera se molestó en ir tan lejos, y se fue a una esquina de la base. Como Ash había dejado caer su chaqueta antes, Pikachu la agarró para usarla de nido aquella noche. Mañana podría conseguir una lavadora donde echarla si hacía falta. También dejó caer su mochila a los pies de la cama, pero Pikachu no la cogió para usarla como sitio para dormir. Quizás algún otro Pokémon lo hiciera algún día, pero hoy no era ese día. En ese momento lo único que quería era dormir.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente al sentir que alguien se teletransportaba adentro, como a los cinco minutos de intentar dormirse y no lograrlo, aunque no golpeó a la persona en cuestión. Anabel no era su enemiga después de todo, y podía darse cuenta incluso estando muerto de cansancio. Y la chica pelimorada, que debió utilizar esos cinco minutos para ponerse su ropa de dormir, se recostó junto a él con una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

\- _No quiero despertar mañana y descubrir que te volvieron a teletransportar. –_ le dijo Anabel, con clara preocupación en su tono de voz dentro de su cabeza.

\- No creo que… – Ash trató de asegurarle que Sabrina probablemente no volvería a llevárselo, pero antes de eso otro cuerpo se dejó caer junto a él

\- Esto no se trata de lo que creas. – le dijo Iris desde atrás. Pudo escuchar a Axew en alguna parte de la base, probablemente cogiendo su propia esquina. La morena se movió más cerca de él, y pudo sentir su calor corporal. Si se acercaba más probablemente podría sentir el cuerpo de ella frotándose contra el suyo. ¿Entonces cómo haría para dormir?

 _\- Se trata de que nos preocupamos por ti. Déjanos estar seguras de que esto de Sabrina ya se acabó, al menos por esta noche._

Los comentarios que Pikachu había hecho antes resonaron brevemente en su mente. Eso no era lo que estaba pasando, ¿verdad?

Unas pisadas resonaron enfrente de la base secreta, y al mirar arriba se encontró con Misty mirándolos. No estaba seguro de qué clase de emoción estaría demostrando en ese momento: era una mirada que decía al mismo tiempo "¿En serio?", "Grandioso" y "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?" Sin embargo, dichos sentimientos y el resto de la composición en la extraña mirada de Misty (que extrañamente no parecía dirigida a él específicamente, al menos) fueron reemplazados por sorpresa al ser empujada adentro por una sonriente Belladonna.

\- Oh, ya deja de pensarlo tanto. En esa cama también cabes tú sin problemas. Ve y asegúrate que mi pequeño hermano esté bien esta noche, ¡entre más mejor! No espero que hagan ninguna locura, pero les recomiendo que hagan el número trece- Mañana tendremos panqueques si lo logran.

El tono de Belladonna sonaba muy alegre, y se fue guiñándole el ojo a Ash, para darle un pulgar arriba que también iba en su dirección. Misty se tropezó por el empujón que Belladonna le había dado, pero no se cayó y estuvo a punto de gritarle con la cara totalmente roja.

\- Mi querida Aurora puede dejarlos encerrados ahí dentro con un muro de hielo si lo prefieren. – le dijo Belladonna en un tono que sonaba juguetón y a la vez de advertencia. Misty de pronto ya no tenía ganas de gritarle, aunque sí murmuró algo sobre que necesitaría algo apropiado para dormir.

Ash rápidamente le ofreció una de sus camisetas de sobra en su mochila, y Anabel le puso la mano en su rostro para darle algo de privacidad a Misty.

\- ¿Eso de verdad es necesario? – le preguntó Iris a Anabel, pero teniendo la vista bloqueada no podía ver las ropas de Misty cayendo al suelo, aunque sí oírlas.

...

A pesar de que no la estaba mirando, el hecho de cambiarse de ropa enfrente de Ash la hizo sentir bastante extraña. No exactamente incómoda, y después de que la hubiese visto en bikinis tampoco era que tuviese tanto que dejarle a la imaginación, pero nada de eso tenía importancia ahora. Una vez que estuvo bien cubierta, Anabel le quitó la mano a Ash, y los ojos de Misty volvieron a fijarse en los de él.

\- Ash, yo…

Se detuvo ahí sin estar muy segura de cómo continuar. Era como la noche que salieron de Cerulean, cuando quiso disculparse por haber explotado como lo hizo y no haberle agradecido apropiadamente por salvarle la vida. Aunque aquella vez fue más sencillo, pues solo eran ellos dos.

Por mucho que le gustaría tener un momento privado con Ash, no tenía el corazón para decirles a Iris y Anabel que se fueran. Ella no era la única allí dentro que se preocupaba por Ash, ni tampoco la única que se había asustado cuando desapareció. Y esto se hizo evidente cuando Anabel e Iris intercambiaron miradas y sin decir palabra se apartaron un momento para hacerle espacio, aunque Iris volvió a colocarse en su antigua posición cuando Misty se puso frente a Ash donde antes estaba Anabel.

\- _Está bien. Todas nos sentimos igual después de lo de hoy. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. –_ le dijo y Misty suspiró. ¿Así de obvio lo estaba haciendo?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Misty finalmente sentándose en la cama y recostándose junto a Ash. Cerca, pero no tan cerca. Aunque todavía sentía algo más de contacto con las otras de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

\- Escuchen, de verdad no tienen que hacer esto, yo…

\- Shhh… – dijo Misty, poniéndole un dedo en la boca. – Aunque no sea así, después de lo de hoy, quiero estar cerca por si algo sucede. Yo solo… no quiero perderte.

Tuvo que exprimir las últimas tres palabras. Hacía mucho que las tenía guardadas, quizás desde que se sintió celosa de Iris. Admitiéndolo, su miedo de perder a Ash todavía seguía allí, pero ya no era tanto de perderlo a manos de Iris, o de Anabel. No en ese sentido, y menos después del esfuerzo que hicieron para encontrarlo, y de haber demostrado que él les importaba tanto como a ella.

No, el miedo que sentía era que alguien quisiera hacerle daño. Ya había pasado por eso cuando la Cazadora J lo secuestró, y después de eso… ya no quería arriesgarse más. Iris tenía razón. Tenía que ser más fuerte, más fuerte para poder protegerlo. Y eso no lo podía hacer sola.

Así que al menos por esa noche, no le molestaría compartir a Ash con las otras. Todas lo mantendrían a salvo, juntas.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Qué lata, justo cuando termino de traducir el capítulo se me va la luz. Bueno al menos aquí está, la aventura de Ash en el Gimnasio Saffron de principio a fin. Si de revelaciones mayores se trataba, este capítulo se llevó de calle al incidente en la planta de energía totalmente. Vamos a empezar por partes.

En cuanto a la batalla en sí, no sé qué me gustó más: si la forma en que prácticamente todos los Pokémon que Ash ha capturado tuvieron su momento su momento de brillar, la entrada dinámica de la caballería, la creación del primer Cristal-Z de Ash o el que lo haya utilizado para vencer al Mega Alakazam de Sabrina. O quizás, el hecho de que Ash logró escabullirse con los dos premios que Sabrina le ofreció, y sin que ella lograra su meta primaria, de obligarlo a usar su bloodline de poder para vencerla. Se anotó una victoria aplastante nuestro héroe allí.

En cuestión de revelaciones, nos subimos al siguiente escalón: ahora resulta que el Rey Bloodliner y el hermano G de Orre son uno mismo. Qué pena que Sabrina omitió ese último detallito, pero con lo que tiene Ash ya sabe la clase de persona que es su padre en esta línea temporal. Lo que me lleva todavía a la pregunta: según lo que nos han revelado, es alguien que Ash conoció en la línea temporal pasada, pero que no tenía relación con él entonces. ¿Quién puede ser? Alguien malvado, con deseos de dominar al mundo, de estatura elevadísima (arriba de los dos metros por lo que se alcanza a ver), y ojos rojos. Y si su inicial es la letra G… bueno, esta es solo mi propia teoría, pero estos indicios mayormente apuntan a Ghetsis, sumados además a su notable ausencia junto con el Equipo Plasma, siendo que ya todos los demás equipos de villanos han aparecido al menos una vez. Lo único que no encaja es el rasgo del cabello oscuro, pero es un detalle muy menor. ¿Ustedes qué creen?

Por último, les cuento que la escena final fue contribución mía. Fue por accidente: **Crossoverpairinglover** solo me pidió que revisara la anterior y cuando lo hice creí que querría que le agregara algo más y resultó en eso. Bueno, al menos no se desperdició. ¿Qué les parece? Luego de esta odisea no cabe duda que Ash y sus chicas se volverán mucho más cercanos entre sí. Este será un gran paso en su eventual relación.

Terminando ya, gracias por los reviews a **Jigsawpunisher, UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, Amo del vacio, darkdan-sama, HopesAndIceCream, Conuk** y **prietar.** Al guest que se firmó como **Juan,** quisiera informarte que hay dos tipos de preguntas que me molestan en los reviews: las que son irrelevantes para la historia, y las que YA están respondidas. De todas maneres, y en caso de que simplemente te hayas salteado el capítulo 25, deberías saber ya que el autor de la historia declaró que él no va a hacer lemons en el Resetverso, pero que no se opone a que los autores secundarios los hagamos, aunque si lo hacemos, lo más probable es que se posteen en otros sitios para que no nos borren la historia. Ya con eso, terminadas las notas, ahora sí. Nos veremos en el próximo en Chronicles muy pronto, espero.


	35. Arco de Sabrina: EDICIÓN COMPLETA

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 35:** Arco de Sabrina 4.1: EDICIÓN COMPLETA.

* * *

 **Nota preliminar:** Bien, postearon esto para terminar el día, pero ya que no tardaría mucho, imaginé que no haría daño hacerlo. En esencia, esta es la compilación completa de las dos partes del arco de Sabrina con algunas escenas menores adicionales canónicas. Si quieren salteárselas, busquen _**[ADICIONAL]**_ para ver el contenido nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Escena del crimen…**_

Anabel no podía hacer más que mirar en shock el lugar donde Ash había estado apenas un minuto antes, acción imitada por Misty e Iris, antes que ambas explotaran inmediatamente, de maneras distintas, y ninguna involucrando reacciones químicas.

Misty se soltó a dar gritos de miedo y pánico intercalados con palabras obscenas, mientras Iris saltaba sobre donde Ash había estado, mirando alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa. Pisadas, olor, algún cabello que se le hubiera caído, incluso aunque supiera que no había nada que encontrar. Solo el deseo instintivo de querer encontrar algo, lo que fuera, para rastrearlo.

El Abra no había estado el tiempo suficiente para poder leer lo que quería: fue demasiado rápido y no alcanzó a percibirlo a tiempo. Sintió un peso como plomo de culpa apoderándose de sus pensamientos, aunque trató de aclararse la mente para pensar en algo en vez de lamentarse por su error. Tenía que encontrar una forma de rastrear a ese Abra.

El problema era, que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, y su estado de confusión se vio compartido por los residentes en un árbol de roble cercano, al igual que Iris y Misty. Pero antes de poder decidir qué hacer con esos tres, Axew también lo había notado.

\- ¡Ax! – Y con una potente Furia Dragón directo al árbol, este explotó y e hizo caer sobre sus pies al trío criminal vestido de blanco, todos sucios y amoratados.

\- ¡Hey, ¿por qué hicieron eso?! – se quejó el masculino, James, pero ninguno de los otros hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta que se habían convertido en el centro de atención.

Específicamente de Iris y Misty, que les estaban echando ojos asesinos con una gran furia además de tener el tinte de alguien que acababa de hacer una deducción exitosa. Seguro creían que tenían a los culpables bajo sus pies.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Ash?! – exigió Misty, con la furia del mar en una tormenta en su voz.

Iris, aunque no lo expresó verbalmente como Misty, les estaba echando una mirada particularmente aterradora, y la furia la hacía echar chispas de los ojos. Era la furia de la naturaleza desconocida, como un depredador aguardando para despedazar salvajemente a su presa, algo no visto en la era de la civilización moderna. La energía traqueteaba en sus manos mientras unas Garras de Dragón comenzaban a amenazar con tomar vida en respuesta a su furia y miedo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué diablos nos culpan a nosotros? ¿Les parece que James es el tipo de hombre que tendría consigo un Abra? – espetó Jessie.

\- De hecho, no me molestaría… – quiso decir el pelimorado, pero Jessie volvió a interrumpirlo.

\- Ninguno de nosotros tiene un Abra, y estamos tan conmocionados como ustedes por esto.

El hecho de que el trío estaba defendiendo su inocencia no significaba nada para Iris: el hombre que tanto le importaba había desaparecido así de repente, y esos autoproclamados criminales y ladrones estaban presentes cuando sucedió. Habían dicho abiertamente que lo acechaban, así que era muy difícil no ver por qué su ira estaba enfocada totalmente en ellos, y sin intenciones de perdonar a nadie.

Había también la posibilidad de que Iris no los dejara irse en paz. Si eran culpables del crimen, sus vidas solo durarían lo suficiente para confesar lo que hicieron, por qué, y a dónde se lo llevaron. Anabel también quería encontrar a Ash, pero estaba tratando de no dejar que la confusión y la ira le nublaran el juicio y le impidieran pensar las cosas. Cosas como el hecho de que Ash no querría que ellas descargaran su furia en gente que de hecho no era culpable.

 _\- No fueron ellos. Son inocentes. –_ aclaró Anabel para Misty e Iris antes que esta última hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Mayormente porque seguramente le lastimaría la reacción de Ash al enterarse de sus acciones.

\- Sí, escuchen a la telépata. Nuestro trabajo aquí es vigilar todo lo que él haga para el jefe por alguna razón; no es nuestro trabajo ir de acecharlo a robárnoslo. – aclaró Meowth haciendo que Misty le echara otra mirada asesina.

\- Saben, eso no los hace menos perturbadores. – espetó ella. Las implicaciones de que los tres observaban todo lo que Ash hacía no eran lo más extraño de imaginarse, ni divertidas.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué me ves así? – demandó James indignado. Se sentía genuinamente incrédulo de que lo acusaran no-verbalmente de andarse de mirón malicioso con Ash, aunque Misty no se dio cuenta de esto y siguió viéndolo con rabia.

James habría tratado de defenderse, pero Misty no estaba de humor para hablar. Por fortuna para él, no tuvo que hacerlo pues Jessie aclaró la garganta y toda la atención se enfocó en ella y en su sonrisa tenebrosa.

\- Oh sí, claro que sí lo he observado, ¡y oh, cómo lo he observado! ¿A quién no le van a gustar unos abdominales como esos? ¡Y esos hombros! ¡Y bueno, todo lo demás! En serio, uno de los mejores cuerpos que haya visto, suertudas que son ustedes de pasar el rato con él tan cerca todo el día. ¡Buen trabajo mejorando lo que ya de por sí era bueno, chica salvaje! ¡Tienes toda mi aprobación! – dijo Jessie de una manera que a Anabel se le hizo bastante desagradable escuchar, aunque pudo darse cuenta que estaba intencionalmente exagerando un poco para quitarle el peso a James.

Misty pareció estar de acuerdo con ella en la idea de que Jessie espiando a Ash mientras se bañaba no era bien recibido (a Iris no parecía importarle ese punto en absoluto, mientras James y Meowth se quedaron mirando a Jessie con confusión), estuviese exagerando o no, así que Jessie rápidamente agregó:

\- Pero si lo que insinúan es que iba a secuestrarlo para encerrarlo en mi sótano y tenerlo para mi disfrute personal, pueden estarse tranquilas. Difícilmente eso me interesaría, y definitivamente no después de Jessiebelle. Además, su chico ni siquiera es mi tipo, e igual es demasiado pronto para hacer algo así después de aquel pequeño incidente.

Anabel leyó la memoria de lo que era "Jessiebelle" y sintió algo de simpatía por James, a la vez que luchaba por no sonrojarse al pensar en las intenciones de dicha mujer con él. ¿Esas cosas no eran inventos ficticios en malos libros? Por su parte, Misty e Iris no tenían idea de qué o quién era Jessiebelle, y no pareció importarles.

\- ¿Entonces quién es el responsable? ¿A dónde se lo llevó ese Abra? – exigió Misty al trío.

\- Como les dije, no tenemos respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas. Igual que ustedes tres.

Anabel le echó una mirada al gato por su comentario, y los tres brillaron con el aura de sus poderes psíquicos. Momentos después, los tres salieron volando por los aires.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket sale volando solo por ser insensible!

\- ¡Hey, solo estaba diciendo la verdad! ¡De vez en cuando lo hago!

Apenas pudo escuchar a Meowth quejándose en la distancia con los comentarios de Jessie y James mientras desaparecían en el horizonte. No habría hecho eso si no estuviera al tanto de que sobrevivían a esas cosas. Y lo mejor sería removerlos antes que les hicieran ponerse todavía más temperamentales. Después de todo, ya sin el trío, Misty e Iris ya no estaban tan agresivas en su pánico. En vez de eso, comenzaron a tratar de pensar qué hacer.

\- Podríamos intentar usar los otros dispositivos…

\- ¡Estaban en la mochila de Ash, y se la llevaron con él!

\- Oh, bueno, podríamos contactar al Profesor Oak y pedirle que…

\- Llamó a Ash para decirle que hoy iba a estar fuera todo el día.

\- Podríamos tal vez…

\- Quise decir que estará inconsciente porque le practicarán una cirugía menor.

Anabel recordó la llamada: no era nada que amenazara su vida, pero la mejor de las mentes de Kanto se encontraría fuera de acceso durante la mayor parte del día. Para cuando volviese al mundo lúcido y estuviera lo bastante consciente para ayudarles, sería muy entrada la noche. Estaban sus internos, por supuesto, pero ninguna de ellas los conocía, y quién iba a saber cuánto tardarían en convencerlos de que les ayudaran. Una precaución necesaria tal vez, pero una que no les iba a ayudar en nada el día de hoy.

Anabel cerró los ojos, extendiendo sus sentidos tan lejos como podía normalmente. Sus pensamientos atravesaron rápidamente las mentes de Misty e Iris, sintiendo la angustia y preocupación de ambas, antes de hacer un recorrido total por el bosque. Eventualmente alcanzó su límite como una banda elástica estirada a su máxima capacidad, y nada. No que eso fuese una sorpresa. No podía exactamente presionar su mente a esa distancia, y un Abra podía teletransportarse a mucha más distancia de la que ella podía percibir con todos sus sentidos. Sin embargo, ¿qué tal si lo hacía con solo unos pocos a la vez?

Tal vez si no estuviera tratando de buscar todo a la vez, podría extender su alcance. Aunque jamás lo había intentado: nunca se le había ocurrido la idea de trabajar en conjunto con Kadabra para percibir cosas más lejos combinando sus mentes. Eso requería que ambos unieran sus pensamientos en una sola voluntad central; de lo contrario sería como dos mentes mirando la misma área, o tal vez ella mirando en una dirección y Kadabra en la otra.

Posiblemente le iría mejor estrechando su búsqueda ella sola que tratar de combinar su mente con la de Kadabra. Aunque tenía dudas de si la idea funcionara. Después de todo, ¿qué tan lejos podría ver si sus pensamientos no estaban tratando de percibir con cada sentido?

 _\- "A veces para ganar tienes que seguir tu instinto, aunque tu cerebro piense que no tiene sentido." –_ recordó escucharle decir a Ash una vez.

Parecía un momento apropiado para intentar ese enfoque. Después de todo, aunque tuviera que cuestionar qué tan bien funcionaría esto, necesitaban una solución. Así, Anabel extendió sus pensamientos de nuevo en una red que se expandía, esta vez sin tratar de usar el sentido del tacto con sus pensamientos.

Dichos pensamientos volvieron a expandirse, aunque esta vez al pasar a través de Misty e Iris no tuvo esa sensación definitiva de "estás entrando en mi mente" o "estás saliendo de mi mente", y sus pensamientos siguieron adelante hasta donde llegaron antes… y más allá. Siguió más y más lejos, aunque de nuevo alcanzó un límite mental. Todavía Ash no aparecía, incluso aunque tuvieran un área de búsqueda más amplia que pudiese extenderse más.

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez removiendo el gusto. Solo pudo extenderse un poco más. Luego sin el olfato, y la búsqueda mental resultante se sintió extrañamente vacía mientras sus pensamientos seguían moviéndose, más y más, y más lejos. Su búsqueda mental llegó incluso más lejos que nunca, aunque empezaba a notar que la gente cuyas mentes tocaba brevemente apenas lo notaban. Y ella a su vez apenas registraba una cosa o dos de quiénes eran o dónde estaban. Solo que estaban allí, y un breve vistazo a sus pensamientos.

Aunque cuando su mente atravesó Fuchsia, se dio cuenta que una mente sobresalía del resto como ligeramente más familiar que la multitud de ellas por toda la ciudad. Era Janine.

Poco después se encontró de nuevo ante su límite, así que decidió ir todavía más lejos. Esta vez decidió dejar el oído, y siguió intentándolo… solo para encontrarse en un completo vacío, nada de nada, más negro que la noche y sin luz. Su mente estaba allí, pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Dónde, cuándo, qué, quién… sabía quién era, pero no podía ver nada más. ¿Qué había por encontrar? ¿Por qué estirar tanto su alcance? ¿Qué había para encontrar allí en ese vacío?

Ash. Ash Ketchum. Un compañero de viaje. Un agradable entrenador. Una buena persona. Un joven agradable y simpático. Un joven apuesto cuya compañía realmente disfrutaba. Una persona a la cual no quería perder. Una persona a la cual quería encontrar. Eso era lo que estaba buscando. En todo ese vacío, eso era todo lo que tenía que encontrar.

Y así, una luz azul comenzó a arder como una bengala que sobresalía en la oscuridad. Había muchas de ellas esparcidas, pero no había tiempo de contarlas a pesar de estar segura de que podría hacerlo. Dónde estaban, cuál era una y cuál era otra, si estaban vivas o en qué lugar, no podía verlo. Todas se sentían como Ash, fuese por lugar o por persona. ¿Pero cuál de todas sería él?

Una preocupada Misty la sacó de sus pensamientos momentos después, y sus sentidos fluyeron de regreso a ella en un solo arranque, junto con el resto de sus facultades mentales. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mareada.

\- Ax. – dijo Axew preocupado mientras Iris le daba una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó. Anabel decidió responderle para hacerle notar que estaba bien.

 _\- Waffles con leche cortada. –_ Misty e Iris parecieron preocuparse más al oírla decir eso, así que rápidamente lo volvió a intentar. _– Lo siento… mi mente estaba algo desorientada. Pero creo que tengo una idea._

Así, procedió a explicarles lo que había estado haciendo, lo que encontró, y cuál era el plan más obvio. Tenía que teletransportarlas hacia donde estaban esas luces azules, y una de ellas tendría que ser Ash. Eventualmente. Sin embargo, Iris y Misty todavía la veían con preocupación.

\- Anabel, tal vez no sepas como luces cuando haces eso… pero no se ve muy alentador. – Misty hizo un esfuerzo por elegir bien sus palabras, y Anabel pudo darse cuenta incluso sin leerle la mente.

\- Quieres saltar a ciegas en la oscuridad con cosas de las que no tienes idea de su naturaleza, o como si ya lo hubieras hecho. Eso no es seguro. – agregó Iris.

 _\- Es la única pista que tenemos, y no tenemos más opciones. La única otra cosa que podríamos hacer es esperar aquí a que Ash regrese, y eso no es probable. Además, tal vez practicando pueda reducirlo._

Misty e Iris no se veían convencidas, incluso aunque Iris algo reacia le dijo a Axew que se preparara para ponerse en marcha, mientras Misty recogía el huevo que Ash había conseguido en el Cañón Grampa, y se agarraron de las manos preparándose para la teletransportación.

Por un momento no registró el sentido del tacto antes de teletransportarlas a todas, y aparecieron en un gran cuarto lleno de cristales verdes, con un gran cristal en el centro de todo. Dentro de él, había un Pokémon que flotaba, uno que nunca había visto antes que la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Mew? « _Parecen perdidas, ¿seguras que intentaban venir aquí?» –_ les preguntó en una voz realmente adorable, aunque extrañamente sonaba extrañamente madura, como de alguien viejo.

Anabel le respondió algo sobre toronjas, seguido de preguntarle al Pokémon si había visto a Ash.

Primer intento, nada de Ash. Aunque el Pokémon, un Mew, parecía saber quién era Ash, aunque no estaba en ese lugar, fuese donde fuese que estuvieran. Extrañamente, Misty e Iris se vieron tan sorprendidas como ella de eso. ¿Habría alguna historia detrás de esto?

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Saffron…**_

Con Slowpoke derrotado, Ash se encontró mirando una ventana cercana, sabiendo exactamente lo que esta situación ameritaba.

\- He tenido peores caídas. ¡Roggenrola!

El nodo del Pokémon tipo Roca brilló de blanco mientras disparaba su Explosión de Rocas. Las rocas dieron en la ventana, haciéndose pedazos al impacto contra un velo brillante que cubría la ventana.

 **\- ESA VENTANA TIENE REFLEJO EN ELLA**. – notó el Pokédex.

\- ¡Pika! _¡Bueno, veamos si puede reflejar esto! –_ Pikachu disparó un Atactrueno contra la ventana, que brilló de amarillo pero fuera de eso no sufrió ningún efecto.

\- **PANTALLA DE LUZ TAMBIÉN ESTÁ EN EFECTO.** – El Pokédex no necesitaba saber que Pikachu había asumido eso para añadir la respuesta. Ash caminó hacia la ventana y comenzó a tratar de empujarla hacia arriba, pero de nuevo esta brilló y se rehusó a moverse.

\- ¿Reflejo también puede atrancar puertas y ventanas? – exclamó Ash con frustración mientras daba un puñetazo de revés. Este le dio al Abra que apareció frente a él segundos después de haberse materializado, noqueándolo justo mientras intentaba sacar un Puño Trueno con su brazo izquierdo.

\- Rogg. _Claramente Iris estaba en lo correcto. –_ dijo en un tono de halagos ante sus reflejos y los correctos presentimientos de Iris. Ash asintió estando de acuerdo, pero miró al caído Abra con tristeza.

\- Aunque no quiere decir que me guste golpear Pokémon. – dijo. Cierto que los estaban atacando, pero no era algo que disfrutara hacer.

\- Pikapi. _Limítate a golpear a los Pokémon que nos atacan, y estarás bien. –_ dijo Pikachu. Ese era un buen consejo, aunque probablemente no podría tomarlo del todo.

\- Bien, ¿alguna idea para salir de este lugar? – le preguntó Ash a Pikachu y Roggenrola, aunque ellos no fueron los que respondieron.

 **\- TENGO UN PLAN QUE ACTUALMENTE ME ENCUENTRO EN EL PROCESO DE IMPLEMENTAR PARA EXPEDITAR NUESTRO ESCAPE. SIN EMBARGO, ME TOMARÁ ALGO DE TIEMPO REALIZARLO, Y MÁS TODAVÍA PARA EXTRAERNOS.** – dijo el Pokédex.

\- ¿Vas a llamar a un equipo SWAT de Oficiales Jenny?

- **NEGATIVO. ESO SOLO ABRIRÍA PUESTOS DE TRABAJO PARA JENNYS JÓVENES Y ASPIRANTES. ADEMÁS ES MÁS PROPIO DE LAS JENNYS DE UNOVA.**

Las sombrías declaraciones del Pokédex de una intervención de parte de Oficiales Jenny no tuvieron continuación, pues una Starmie se teletransportó enfrente de ellos y usó un ataque de Fuerza Psíquica para arrojar a Pikachu por el pasillo. Roggenrola cargó para dar un Cabezazo, pero un Rayo Burbuja tiró a Roggenrola contra la pared. Ash cogió la Super Bola que tenía en su cinturón mientras corría hacia ella.

\- ¡Hrp! – declaró la Starmie mientras brillaba, antes de ser cortada por una cola verde brillante. Ash recogió a Roggenrola y empezó a canalizar el Pulso Curativo a través de su único Pokémon tipo Roca mientras Servine observaba confusa a la derrotada Starmie.

\- Ser. _Imagino que algo extraño está sucediendo en este momento. –_ dijo mientras Pikachu se acercaba para ponerla al tanto.

\- Pika. _Fuimos secuestrados por un Abra y tenemos que salir de aquí. Las ventanas están bloqueadas y Pokémon Psíquicos siguen atacándonos._

Servine miró a la derrotada Starmie por un momento antes de sacar una pregunta.

 _\- ¿Este Pokémon es salvaje, o alguien está dándole órdenes? –_ dijo. Ash dejó a Roggenrola en el suelo antes de darle la respuesta.

\- Estoy seguro que la líder del gimnasio, Sabrina, es la que está detrás de esto.

\- _¿Pero estás seguro? Luego querríamos golpearnos si descubrimos que podríamos haberles sacado algo de información capturándolos._

No pudo refutar el punto de Servine, y en una moción con el Pokédex a la mano que solo invocó un **"ESTOY OCUPADO TRATANDO DE SALVARNOS, NO TENGO LOS RECURSOS PARA CORRER ESE PROGRAMA AHORA"** de su parte, Ash cogió una Bola de Red y se la arrojó a la Starmie. Un brillo rojo se formó a su alrededor, pero este se deshizo y la bola regresó hacia él. Muy bien, ahora ya lo sabían.

Como invocados por su intento de capturar el Pokémon de otro entrenador, un anillo de Abras se teletransportó alrededor de ellos. Cada uno de ellos tenía un puño que echaba chispas, ardía en llamas, o irradiaba aire congelado, y todos se lanzaron contra ellos, posiblemente para castigarlos. O quizás simplemente atacarlo porque sí, igual que el otro Abra, una de dos.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, con las chicas…**_

La siguiente teletransportación las llevó lejos del árbol de cristal y de Mew, un Pokémon que estaría segura que el Pokédex se pondría a gemir al saber que no pudo registrarlo cuando encontraran a Ash.

En vez de eso, la teletransportación las depositó en una colina, aunque al aterrizar Misty por poco deja caer el huevo de Togepi. Se las arregló para agarrarse, protegiendo el huevo de caer. Aunque la cantidad de alivio que sintió al sujetarlo bien fue más de la que esperaba sentir. Como si la idea de que el huevo pudiera resultar dañado la perturbara profundamente, más de lo que podría imaginar. O incluso explicar.

Escuchó movimientos en la hierba detrás de ella, aparentemente Iris y Anabel no tuvieron un aterrizaje tan limpio como el de ella. Dado que Anabel murmuró algo sobre crepas, probablemente estarían allí un buen rato, al menos hasta que se recuperara.

\- Vaya, qué sorpresa: una chica que aparece de la nada.

La declaración hizo que un escalofrío recorriera totalmente a Misty, y sus piernas estaban preparadas para correr, aunque su poder estaba incitándola a defender a Anabel si las cosas se ponían feas y no estaba en un estado para escapar, cuando vio a la fuente de la voz.

No tuvo que mirar mucho tiempo para añadir a quien estaba viendo a la creciente lista de familiares de Ash: el joven en la base de la colina se veía como Ash con el tono de piel de Red y los ojos rojos. Llevaba puesto un chándal rojo con una línea blanca recorriendo la cremallera y el cinturón, y tenía un Pichu sobre su hombro. Dicho joven sonrió mientras subía por la colina hacia ella, con una expresión bastante amigable mientras la observaba.

\- Y no cualquier chica, sino una muy linda además. – declaró, y sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar como rubíes.

Misty se sonrojó ante el cumplido, y el chico de pronto miró el huevo que sujetaba con interés.

\- ¿Un huevo de Togepi? Eso es raro: debes tener mucha suerte para haber encontrado uno. Quizás sean más comunes que hace cuarenta años, pero siguen siendo una rareza.

Sí, fue muy afortunada de encontrarlo. De pronto el orgullo se hinchaba dentro de ella, aunque también se sentía confusa. ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de haber sido ella misma la que lo encontró? Eso se sentía ligeramente incorrecto.

\- He escuchado que la línea de Togepi puede percibir la felicidad y nacer más rápido con compañía feliz, y este huevo parece muy cerca de nacer. – El chico le dio una sonrisa llena de alegría mientras se acercaba más y tomaba las manos de Misty. Parecía que su sonrisa se volvía más cálida a cada segundo. – Debes ser una chica muy agradable, pero verlo. ¿Te gustaría charlar por un rato? He estado solo por mucho tiempo, y me vendría bien algo de compañía.

El entusiasmo era tan contagioso que Misty tuvo que sonreír. No pudo evitarlo.

\- Dime, podría jurar que vi a otras aparte de ti aparecer. Una de ellas debe tener un Abra o algo que no haya visto, quizás un Natu. ¿También son chicas agradables?

\- Oh sí, claro que lo son. Iris a veces es algo difícil de tratar, pero se preocupa por los demás y es más atlética de lo que podrías imaginar. Anabel no puede hablar, pero es muy inteligente y dulce, estoy segura que ustedes se llevarían muy bien. – Este chico era muy agradable; no haría ningún daño decirle. Estaba segura de que a Anabel no le importaría.

\- Excelente. No puedo esperar a verlas. – dijo aplaudiendo, y su sonrisa brilló como diamantes con una belleza que le derretiría el corazón a cualquiera. Hasta que desapareció cuando Psyduck le dio un puñetazo en el estómago con un brillo que parecía de un Mega Puño.

\- ¡Psyduck! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo así?! – gritó Misty, mientras el chico se echaba a rodar colina abajo, y Pichu dejaba salir unos chillidos de dolor al caerse fuera de su hombro.

Sin embargo, su furia hacia Psyduck se bajó a la mitad, si no es que más, cuando vio al chico caer desparramado hasta el fondo de la colina, haciendo mayor énfasis una vez que Iris y Anabel finalmente llegaron a la cima.

\- ¿A quién acaba de golpear Psyduck? – cuestionó Iris.

\- ¡Psy! « _¡A alguien que puede afectar tus emociones y ponerte a hacer lo que le dé la gana! ¡Y suena como el tipo de sujeto que te invita a cenar y después te corta en pedazos para servirte en la mesa! ¡Salgan de aquí antes que ella termine bajo su control de nuevo, y tal vez ustedes dos también!»_

 _-_ Termine bajo su… ¡¿qué?!

Aunque Anabel e Iris no sabían lo que había dicho Psyduck, sí entendieron el significado, y sin tardanza los agarraron a él y a Misty mientras Anabel los teletransportaba a otra parte. Lo último que alcanzaron a oír fue esa misma voz que Misty creyó que era tan dulce y amigable decir maldiciones sobre Psyduck que le dieron escalofríos por toda la espina.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Ash…**_

Al derrotar a la última oleada de Abras, Ash consideró su siguiente curso de acción. Estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a funcionar, pero igualmente decidió intentarlo. Después de todo, era posible que solo fuesen las ventanas las que habían sido reforzadas, y que podrían tal vez atravesar las paredes. Con eso, sintió como el poder para potenciar la fuerza de los otros iba fluyendo a través de él, esparciéndose a todos sus Pokémon presentes.

Pikachu, Roggenrola, Servine, Muk, Tauros, y Squirtle, todos rápidamente cargaron contra la pared simultáneamente: Carga Salvaje, Cabezazo, Hoja Afilada, Golpe de Cuerpo, Giga Impacto y Retribución, uniéndose contra su propio Puño Incremento. El incremento de poder se esparció equitativamente a todos ellos, pero aun así se mantuvo potente, y todos golpearon la barrera brillante que rodeaba el gimnasio con suficiente fuerza para sacudir los cimientos del edificio y todo lo que había en él. Sin embargo, la pared no cayó. Recogiendo a Pikachu para curarle el daño de retroceso por la Carga Salvaje, Ash se quedó viendo la pared con una mirada pensativa.

\- Tal vez funcione mejor si tratamos de atacar en un solo punto a la vez. – sugirió. Quizás si evitaban dispersar el golpe podrían incrementar el daño infligido.

Eso sonaba lógico, y aunque solo lograran hacer un agujero pequeño, podrían aprovechar desde ahí. Notó cómo Squirtle miraba al resto de los Pokémon presentes mientras colocaba a Pikachu ya sanado de vuelta en el suelo.

\- Squirtle squir. _Si lo que buscas es ese tipo de precisión, sería mejor que seamos solo otro Pokémon y yo. El primer Pokémon tiene que hacer el ataque inicial, y después yo agregaría el mío en ese punto. No hay nadie más aquí que tenga ese nivel de precisión para un ataque de largo alcance._

Servine le dio una mirada de fastidio por eso último, aunque Ash pudo notar que Muk, Tauros y Roggenrola no compartían su molestia al ser descartados.

\- Tle. _Un montón de hojas no es lo más preciso que hay. Quizás si supieras Rayo Solar._

Eso tendría el problema de reunir luz solar, pero Ash no se sentía con ganas de traer eso a colación. Quizás cuando salieran de allí.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Pikachu, usa Atactrueno! ¡Squirtle, iguálalo con Pistola de Agua a máximo poder!

Ash agregó la parte de "máximo poder" justo cuando ambos ataques golpearon la pared. La Pistola de Agua incrementó la presión que estaba haciendo el Atactrueno, todo el tiempo golpeando en un ángulo para reducir la electrificación del chorro de agua. La pared volvió a resplandecer, pero Ash sonrió al empezar a ver lo que solo se podía considerar como una grieta. Esto podría funcionar…

\- ¡Ka!

Pero su alegría se vio interrumpida por un par de Kadabras que aparecieron a ambos lados de él, armados con unas cucharas que brillaban de rosa y extendidas como sables de luz. Apenas logró evitar que lo cortaran en dos, y los Kadabras usaron dichas cucharas de energía para repeler un As Aéreo y un Derribo de parte de Servine y Tauros. Un Exeggutor apareció sobre Pikachu y Squirtle aterrizando con un golpe seco, esparciéndolos a ambos y deteniendo sus ataques antes de disparar una oleada de ataques de Bombardeo. Muk se alzó frente a ellos para absorber los disparos antes que llegaran hasta él mientras los Kadabras saltaban detrás de Exeggutor.

\- ¿Por qué Sabrina tiene tantos Pokémon? ¿Y desde cuando Kadabra tiene "Cuchara Láser" como un ataque? – preguntó Ash mientras los Kadabras disparaban Psicorrayos y Exeggutor unas rondas de Bala Semilla.

Roggenrola y Squirtle bloquearon los Psicorrayos con Explosión de Rocas y Pistola de Agua, mientras que la Bomba de Desechos de Muk sobrepasó a las Balas Semillas y golpeó al Pokémon tipo Hierba, haciéndolo caer derrotado.

 **\- PROBABLEMENTE NO TENGA NADA MEJOR QUE HACER ENTRE ESTAR ASESINANDO PERSONAS QUE PONERSE A CRIARLOS Y ENTRENARLOS. EN CUANTO A LO DE LA "CUCHARA LÁSER", DE HECHO TENGO ALGO DE INFORMACIÓN RESPECTO A DICHA TÉCNICA SIENDO UTILIZADA POR UN COORDINADOR EN UN CONCURSO POKÉMON DE SAFFRON HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS.** – ofreció el Pokédex.

\- ¿Es decir que se lo plagió?

\- **SECUESTRO, ASESINATO Y PLAGIO DE MOVIMIENTOS, SÍ.** – dijo el Pokédex mientras los Kadabras se lanzaban a la carga con su técnica de cucharas láser robada.

Solo para que Tauros y Servine cargaran contra ellos, en venganza por haberlos bloqueado antes. Con la resplandeciente fuerza púrpura del Giga Impacto, Tauros hizo pedazos la Cuchara Láser de su oponente, antes de mandar a su usuario a estrellarse contra la pared.

\- ¡Broo! _¡_ _Ya tuve suficiente de eso!_ – mugió de rabia.

Entretanto, la cola de Servine potenciada con Hoja Afilada de Servine le dio un tajo a la Cuchara Láser de Kadabra. Esta resistió, pero Servine usó la fuerza para impulsarse hacia el aire, e hizo que Kadabra se tambaleara hacia adelante. Al descender le dio otro tajo de arriba abajo con Hoja Afilada, anotándose otro Kadabra derrotado.

\- ¡Ser! _Estás acabado._

Y con eso, la siguiente oleada de Pokémon Psíquicos que los atacaban había terminado, aunque sospechaba que el Farfetch'd que había capturado estaría muy molesto de no estar aquí para pelear contra usuarios de cucharas psíquicas. Sin embargo, el Pokédex le dijo que en ese momento se encontraba muy ocupado tratando de preparar su plan de escape para utilizar el guante H.O.P.E, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer para rectificar las cosas con el pato.

\- De acuerdo, tal vez ahora tengamos unos minutos para nosotros, volvamos a lo que estábamos, hacernos una puerta. ¡Pikachu, usa A…!

Y de pronto Ash encontró su voz siendo ahogada por una mano pálida que le cubría la boca, perteneciente a alguien más bajo que él. Sin embargo, considerando quién era dicha persona exactamente, tampoco eso le ayudaría en la categoría de "no entres en pánico".

\- Eso fue ingenioso, debo reconocerlo. Eres la primera persona a la que se le ocurre que sería más fácil romper mis paredes que las ventanas, y tampoco se me olvida la sugerencia de tu Squirtle. Eso también fue muy inteligente. Sin embargo, tendré que pedirte que te detengas. – declaró Sabrina en un tono que caía entre sus extremos pre y post-Haunter.

Inmediatamente en cuanto la vieron, todos sus Pokémon se lanzaron contra ella, pero una barrera reflectante se formó a su alrededor y los detuvo a todos.

\- Sabes, tal vez debería haberte dicho primero las reglas de mi batalla de gimnasio, y cómo ganar para empezar. Llámalo un pequeño desliz de mi parte. Por supuesto, tal vez deberías saber que hacerme reír no será una condición para ganar en esta ocasión. Aunque Haunter hubiera decidido seguirte de nuevo, él no te podría salvar.

Ash sintió que se le helaba toda la sangre ante esa simple declaración de parte de Sabrina, una reacción que vio reflejada en Pikachu y Squirtle. No que el resto de sus otros Pokémon estuvieran menos sorprendidos, pero para ellos lo que pasaba era más del tipo "alguien más sabe sobre lo que le pasó al tiempo aparte de ellos". Pero en cuanto a Ash, Pikachu y Squirtle era algo totalmente diferente. SABRINA sabía lo que le había pasado al tiempo.

\- Ahora… – declaró mientras ambos desaparecían de la existencia por un momento antes de ser depositados en la misma arena de gimnasio/sala de trono que él conocía de antaño, antes de que Sabrina removiera su mano y flotara hacia los pies de su trono antes de sonreírle. Una sonrisa que era mucho más tenebrosa que la expresión estoica que le recordaba. – Vamos a hablar.

La chica permaneció sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el trono y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

* * *

 _ **De regreso con las chicas…**_

Les tomó unos cuantos minutos más cuando su teletransportación las hizo aparecer en un techo, viendo lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo de granjas. Aunque Anabel no lo había necesitado más de lo usual, a Misty le hicieron falta unos minutos para procesar lo que había pasado durante la última teletransportación.

Iris no había visto lo que sucedió, pero Misty necesitó algo de tiempo para agradecerle a Psyduck y preguntarse qué sucedía con la persona a la cual había golpeado. Iris no necesitó tiempo para pensar en nada, pues la explicación era muy simple: dicha persona era malvada.

Luego de que Psyduck recibió suficientes gracias y regresó a su Pokébola, se volvieron a teletransportar mientras veían a un Mr. Mime salir de la casa sobre la cual aterrizaron para barrer el frente, y de pronto se encontraron encima de un risco. Habían aterrizado bien, aunque Anabel tuvo que apoyarse en Misty y murmuró algo acerca de manteca, fuera lo que fuera. Tenía una mirada extraña en los ojos y no tenía aspecto de saber dónde estaban, incluso aunque se encontraban a plena luz de "estar encima de un risco".

Encontrar a Ash tenía un sentido adicional de urgencia más allá del bienestar del propio Ash: presionarse como lo estaba haciendo no podía ser bueno para Anabel.

\- Veo que has conquistado el desafío del Gimnasio Pewter. Dime, ¿cuántas medallas tienes ahora?

Una voz ligeramente familiar estaba hablando al fondo del risco, y entonces Iris señaló con la cabeza para verificarlo. Lo que vieron abajo fue a un chico vestido con ropas extrañas acompañado de un Marowak (que extrañamente llevaba una especie de corbata similar a las que vieron durante aquella locura de compras, y con una Piedra Activadora fija en ella) mirando a quien parecía ser una versión femenina de Ash acompañada por un Ivysaur.

Iris no creyó que fuese una exageración: la chica no tenía el mismo tipo de figura que aquella camarera o como Ash había descrito a Belladonna, sino más parecida a la suya o de Anabel, y con la ropa apropiada, probablemente podría engañar a la gente y hacerles creer que era Ash de lejos. Aunque probablemente le haría falta cortarse el pelo ya que le caía por debajo de los hombros, y aunque la chaqueta que era predominantemente blanca y azul con una camiseta negra debajo eran muy parecidas a las de Ash (aunque el cuello era rojo y amarillo sin servir ningún propósito), la chica probablemente sería una mejor imitadora de Ash si llevara pantalones en lugar de una falda de tela de jean.

\- Cinco. – declaró ella con un tono lleno de confianza.

\- ¡Ax! « _Creo que ese chico es uno de los oponentes que Misty enfrentó en el torneo con ese Clefairy maligno. –_ dijo su pequeño hermano. Eso explicaría por qué se veía tan familiar.»

\- Conque cinco, ¿eh? Tienes la misma cantidad que yo. Sin embargo, vengo en busca de mi sexta medalla, y tú serás una excelente prueba para comprobar si estoy listo.

\- Por mí está bien, pero no creas que te la pondré fácil. Mi nombre es Manna, por cierto. – dijo la chica, y ahora sabiendo su nombre, su Ivysaur dio un paso al frente, con la misma determinación en sus ojos.

\- Y el mío es Otoshi. – Y con dicha declaración, Marowak también avanzó al frente, con el hueso listo para la batalla.

Un extraño olor comenzó a emanar de ambos lados: Manna y su Ivysaur olían como ciertos pólenes extraños que ella solo había olido una sola vez en su vida. Su abuelo mencionó algo sobre un ritual de evolución que algunos Bulbasaurs e Ivysaurs atravesaban que involucraba ciertos tipos de polen que había observado una vez, y regresó con el olor del polen con ellos. Y ambos olían de esa forma. ¿Habrían sido parte de dicho ritual recientemente?

Otoshi y su Marowak olían más como relámpagos, tanto de donde se formaban como del área donde estos golpeaban. ¿Habrían estado persiguiendo tormentas?

\- ¡De acuerdo, Ivysaur, inicia con Golpe de Roca! – declaró Manna mientras Ivysaur alargaba dos látigos contra Marowak, con las puntas brillando en rojo.

\- ¡Desvíalo, Marowak, y luego vamos con todo! – declaró Otoshi mientras el Marowak repelía ambos látigos con las puntas rojas con su hueso, antes de formar un Puño Trueno y golpearse justo donde tenía la Piedra Activadora en la corbata.

El cañón pareció oscurecerse por un momento, mientras una luz dorada se esparcía desde el puño para empezar a cubrir a Marowak en la parte superior del pecho y los brazos a la vez que empezaban a echar chispas. La luz avanzó hasta el hueso hasta cubrirlo a la mitad antes de detenerse.

¿Qué era eso? Manna parecía compartir la misma sorpresa que Iris, ya que exigió saber exactamente lo que Otoshi acababa de hacer.

\- Esto, cuando lo hayamos dominado, será cómo vamos a ganar la Liga Pokemon. ¡Ahora, Marowak, Hueso Palo! – exclamó Otoshi.

Marowak cargó contra el Ivysaur, que miró desafiante al Marowak coloreado de oro. Mientras la batalla comenzaba a moverse a favor de Otoshi, Iris no pudo evitar notar que a Ash le encantaría poder ver esto por la emoción. Y seguro el Pokédex querría recabar la información.

Sin embargo, todavía seguía la pregunta, ¿por qué habían aparecido aquí al teletransportarse? ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando ubicar Anabel? La casa y el Mew no tenían absolutamente nada en común, pero esta fue la segunda vez que se encontraron con un resultado de la fecundidad del padre de Ash al llegar a su destino de teletransportación. ¿Sería por eso, y si ese era el caso, por qué en esa casa y los cristales con el Mew? ¿Estarían conectados con Ash? Había la posibilidad de que en la casa viviera la madre de la chica, ¿pero qué tendrían que ver la sala de cristales de aquel Mew…?

\- ¡Saur!

Su atención volvió a desviarse a la batalla a la mano. Marowak acababa de acuchillar a Ivysaur con la punta de su hueso brillando con lo que parecía ser un Corte Furia. Todavía tan dorado como antes, Marowak volvió a lanzarse a la carga, solo para ser detenido cuando el Ivysaur brilló con una intensa aura verde. Dicha aura causó que las paredes en el risco brotaran de vida verde con musgo, e Ivysaur se quedó viendo a Marowak con sus ojos resplandeciendo en verde. Espesura, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás había visto antes. Aunque ya había escuchado algo sobre esas cosas.

Raros ejemplos de la habilidad que tenían mucho más poder detrás de ellos, pero a costa de tener mucho menos control. Aquellos que la poseían tenían un potencial de fuerza inimaginable, pero a riesgo de destruir todo a su alrededor en arranques de furia descontrolados.

\- Oh no… – escuchó murmurar a Manna con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación, antes que sin ninguna orden el Ivysaur disparase un Rayo Solar.

\- ¡Bloquéalo! – le ordenó Otoshi mientras Marowak volteaba el hueso que sostenía para que la mitad dorada recibiera el impacto, antes de cargar contra el ataque de frente con la intención de que la armadura dorada que potenciaba su cuerpo absorbiera el impacto del Rayo Solar.

Sin embargo, una mano le tocó el hombro y la teletransportó a ella y a Axew fuera de allí antes de ver el resultado del choque.

* * *

 _ **Otra vez en el gimnasio Saffron…**_

\- Podría hacer bromas sobre que no te ganaste mi medalla la primera vez, pero presiento que eso no tendría sentido. Ese tipo de bromas solo le vienen bien a compañeros de mucho tiempo, o gente celosa y molesta que ni siquiera tienen una medalla "por lástima" a su nombre. Además, difícilmente veo falta de esfuerzo en la primera vez que ganaste tus Medallas Cascada y Arcoíris incluso sin una victoria decisiva. Si el curso de una batalla fuese un factor, pensarías que la Medalla Dínamo valdría para burlarse de ti. – observó Sabrina mientras Ash y sus Pokémon permanecían tensos, listos para atacar en el momento en que ella intentase cualquier cosa.

\- Le ofrecí devolverle la medalla, pero Wattson estaba… – Ash detuvo su explicación del incidente de la Medalla Dínamo cuando algo le vino a la mente. – ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Él nunca volvió a ver a Sabrina después de ganarse su medalla, ni siquiera cuando regresó a Ciudad Saffron para el concurso de May. A menos que Iris o Cilan se hubieran topado con ella luego de montarse en el Tren Magnético, ¿cómo podría saberlo con todos esos detalles? Diablos, ni siquiera eso lo explicaría: si jamás les había mencionado ese incidente a ninguno de los dos en ningún momento.

\- Oh, ¿cómo es que sé de tu primera y tu segunda batalla con Wattson? ¿Cómo es que sé de tus dos victorias en torneos de sumo, de tu derrota a manos del Throh de Montgomery y tu triunfo sobre Volt? La verdad es muy simple, leí tu mente. Pude aprenderlo todo explorando en los rincones más profundos, y suelo volver a verla cuando necesito verificar algo.

¡¿Había leído su mente?!

\- Sí, y lo he estado haciendo desde hace algún tiempo. Lo sé TODO. – Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de agregar un corolario a su declaración. – Excepto por cuánto tiempo estuviste viajando. Por mi mejor estimación, deberías haber alcanzado tu edad actual antes de que el tiempo se rompiera, ya fuese en Unova o Kalos, y aun así no lo hiciste. Y honestamente, podría jurar que esa chica May parecía haber envejecido en reversa en cierto momento.

¿Cómo que May envejeció en reversa?

\- Pero eso es un detalle menor comparado a la fortuna de conocimiento que me has dado. Y eso incluye tu experiencia con medallas de gimnasio, así que creo que podrás adaptarte a mi desafío bastante bien. – Señaló hacia arriba con una sonrisa. – Si quieres la Medalla Pantano, tendrás que abrirte camino hasta llegar al piso superior de mi gimnasio y tomar una de ellas. Están sobre una mesa, nadie las ha tocado desde que las dejé allí. Con el poder que utilizaste para intentar derribar mi pared, tengo la certeza de que serás el primero que logrará llevarse una. Por supuesto, son muy pocos los que realmente lo intentan, a lo mucho solo duran unos cuantos minutos antes de empezar a suplicar por sus vidas, y menos todavía prueban ser dignos de ellas en ese punto.

\- ¿Y para qué la querría? – le dijo Ash secamente.

\- Aceptaste una de un señor del crimen, ¿o no? – le recordó ella.

\- Técnicamente la gané de Jessie y James.

\- ¿Y ellos no trabajan para un señor del crimen?

\- No por al menos la mitad del tiempo que tengo que lidiar con ellos hasta donde sé. – replicó Ash.

\- Y aun así, ¿un par de criminales y su Meowth parlante son mejores que yo? – cuestionó Sabrina.

\- ¡Acabas de admitir que asesinas personas! – exclamó él. Estaba seguro de que el Equipo Rocket era demasiado incompetente para matar a alguien la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando eran competentes solo era para meterse en lugares a robar cosas.

\- Prefiero verlo más como arrancar malas hierbas antes que asesinato, pero si vas a ser tan insistente con tus estándares, está el premio en mi sótano. – dijo señalando hacia el suelo, pero Ash prefirió optar por su tercera opción.

\- Podría simplemente cruzar la puerta y marcharme. – Era una declaración, no una pregunta.

\- ¿Y dónde crees que fue a parar la mayor parte de la basura? – replicó ella como si fuera un hecho antes de volver a señalar abajo hacia su sótano.

\- Pika. _Perdón, señorita, pero si quieres llevártelo a tu cama tendrás que hacer fila. Ya hay tres en espera, y una larga lista de personas con las que preferiría que él estuviera antes que tú, y de múltiples géneros y especies._ – declaró Pikachu directamente, aunque Sabrina no pudiera entenderlo.

Un momento, ¿qué acababa de decir? Ash por poco se abofeteó por pensar que había escuchado mal mientras miraba a Pikachu.

\- No necesito a tu entrenador por esa razón. No tengo ningún interés en placeres carnales o tener un hijo. – le dijo.

Pikachu se quedó tieso: ¿leyó eso directamente de su mente? Y sí así era, entonces…

\- Sí. – le dijo ella. Ash redirigió su atención al problema actual y decidió ignorar de momento lo que había dicho Pikachu, dejándolo para después.

\- " _Mantente fuera de mi cabeza." –_ pensó el roedor. Además, ¿a cuál de sus preguntas estaba contestando?

Sabrina respondió a su pensamiento con un gesto de encogerse de hombros que comunicaba en esencia un "no". y eso tampoco aclaró de lo que estaba hablando.

\- No, allá abajo se encuentra tu Pokémon perdido, el que Paul mandó a volar por los aires.

La declaración hizo que Ash diera un paso atrás por el shock, mientras Pikachu imitaba su movimiento. Muk y los otros observaron a Sabrina con sorpresa renovada en vez de intranquilidad mientras la chica continuaba.

\- Sí, Primeape. Me encontré con él antes que muriera por un golpe del destino, e imaginé que podría serme de utilidad, ¿y qué mejor manera que usarlo de motivación para que vinieras a mi gimnasio? Llega hasta el sótano y recuperarás a Primeape. Él puede ser tu premio si rehúsas mi medalla, y el desafío para llegar hasta él será el mismo, así que para mí funciona perfectamente.

Ash se quedó mirando a Sabrina por un largo momento, y un pensamiento entró a su mente sobre cuál sería su ángulo. ¿Por qué lo trajo aquí? ¿Cuál era su juego? Sin embargo, todas esas preguntas rápidamente fueron ahogadas por una simple determinación. Primeape estaba aquí, y él tenía una segunda oportunidad para salvarlo. Sin duda la tomaría.

Se movió para darle la vuelta a su gorra y simbolizar su decisión, incluso mientras veía a Pikachu prepararse para correr hacia el lugar más cercano que llevara hacia abajo. Por la esquina del ojo vio a Servine asentir estando de acuerdo, a Tauros resoplar con determinación, a Roggenrola saltar en el aire enérgicamente, y a Muk alzarse tanto como podía por la batalla que se les aproximaba.

Todos estaban listos para la siguiente oleada de Pokémon psíquicos que aparecieron mientras Sabrina desaparecía.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte de Kanto…**_

Anabel había recuperado la conciencia, pero todavía necesitó apoyarse en un árbol para permanecer de pie. Teletransportarse de la manera que tenían que hacerlo era increíblemente agotador, y parecía que cada vez que lo hacía se volvía todavía más difícil. Esta vez tardó mucho más en recuperar todas sus facultades.

Tomó un profundo respiro. Cada teletransportación que hicieran requeriría más tiempo de su parte para estar lista para la siguiente. Minutos que se sumaban cada vez para poder estar en conciencia total de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que seguir haciéndolo antes de necesitar una hora para volver a estar lista?

\- ¡Sparky, Zippo, es el huevo! ¡Creo que está por nacer!

Mirando abajo desde otro risco donde habían aterrizado, vio a uno de los hermanos de Ash de nuevo con su propio Pikachu y Charmander, mirando un huevo de color verde sólido con asombro en sus ojos. Era la segunda vez que lo veía, y su nombre era Ritchie, eso le parecía. Un chico agradable que se vestía muy parecido a Ash. Pero no era él, y cada vez que regresaran a donde se encontraba, les tomaría mucho más tiempo encontrar a Ash.

El huevo estaba cubierto totalmente en una luz brillante mientras comenzaba a tomar forma: un Pokémon con una punta en la cabeza, una cola con forma de conífera, y una panza de escamas rojas que sobresalía de su forma mayormente verde. Miró al hermano de Ash con confusión.

\- ¿Lar?

\- Bienvenido a la vida, pequeño amigo. Me llamo Ritchie, y ellos son mis compañeros Sparky y Zippo. – Ambos Pokémon saludaron al recién nacido. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

El Pokémon lo miró confuso, así que Ritchie se soltó a explicar un poco lo que eran los nombres y el por qué le gustaba ponérselos a sus Pokémon. Anabel sabía que a su Kadabra no le interesaba tener uno, pues se lo había preguntado hacía tiempo.

No se puso a seguir mucho la conversación, sino que se enfocó en el recién nacido Pokémon. Así que así era como los Pokémon salían de sus huevos. No estaba segura de si los rompían o evolucionaban de ellos, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el huevo de Togepi que tenían naciera.

¿Tendría Ash la misma mirada de alegría y maravilla que Ritchie tenía en su rostro al ver nacer a su nuevo Pokémon? Ese pensamiento reforzó su determinación, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se forzaba a sí mismo a volver a moverse y quitarse el cansancio de su última teletransportación. Después sentiría los efectos, pero eso era, como acababa de decirse, para después. Ahora había una prioridad, y esa era encontrar a Ash. Todas tenían que encontrar a Ash.

\- De acuerdo, será Cruise. ¡Bienvenido al equipo, amigo! – escuchó declarar a Ritchie felizmente a su nuevo Pokémon mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Misty e Iris, masticando unas manzanas que no estaba segura que su estómago pudiera soportar en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Otra vez en Saffron…**_

Mientras dejaban atrás a los demasiados-para-contarlos Pokémon Psíquicos derrotados, Ash y sus Pokémon corrían hacia donde se encontraba Primeape. Esta era su segunda oportunidad para salvar a un amigo, y no podían perderla de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Pika! _¡Resiste, Primeape, vamos en camino!_

Mientras corrían por los pasillos, sin embargo, Squirtle murmuraba para sí mismo. Se quedó viendo a Ash y Pikachu antes de desviar la mirada, y esto no les pasó desapercibido. Eventualmente, Ash tuvo que preguntarle:

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Squirtle?

\- Squir. _Hay algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, y no estoy seguro de que quieras oírlo._

\- Pikachu. _Si es algo importante, solo dilo. –_ dijo Pikachu. Squirtle respiró profundo.

\- Squirtle. _¿Qué tal si no podemos recuperar la memoria de Primeape? –_ les dijo. El enorme shock que les provocó la pregunta fue suficiente para que todos dejaran de correr.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – preguntó Ash, aunque presentía que tal vez no le gustaría la respuesta.

\- Squirtle. _No pudiste restaurar la memoria de Brock. –_ replicó Squirtle. Ash dio un respingo ante eso, pues aún recordaba cómo eso lo destrozó por dentro.

\- Aunque no podamos hacerlo, no sería tan diferente, ¿verdad? – Ash realmente esperaba que esto pudiera terminar en una nota positiva.

\- Squirtle. _Más bien, lo que me preocupa es que no sea lo BASTANTE diferente. No se te olvide, fue un Pokémon problemático en la línea temporal original. Fue nuestro amigo, sí, pero solo al final_. _Tenemos que prepararnos para la posibilidad de que el Primeape que salvamos ahora podría ser el mismo que era antes de cambiar, y si no podemos recuperarlo, no podemos saltar directo a la parte donde todos somos amigos._

Ash y Pikachu solo pudieron quedarse viendo a Squirtle mientras lentamente absorbían la desagradable verdad.

\- ¿Y si es diferente? – preguntó Ash, todavía tratando de aferrarse a algo. Squirtle le dio una mirada.

\- Squirtle. _Yo fui líder de una pandilla en ambas líneas temporales. Tampoco cambié mucho. Diablos, más bien me volví peor en esta. Estaba empeñado en hacer desastres por venganza antes que me restauraran la memoria._

Ash no sabía que decir a eso, pero Pikachu decidió hablar por él.

\- Pikachu. _No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?_

\- Squirtle. _Yo solo lo escuché de segunda mano, pero también me dolió saber que a Misty no le interesaba el huevo de Togepi. Ash, Pikachu, ustedes dos estuvieron ahí. Eso tiene que haberles dado como una puñalada. Es mejor estar listos para algo así para cuando veamos otra vez a Primeape._

Ash y Pikachu no pudieron más que quedarse donde estaban, en total silencio. No sabían qué más decir. ¿Y qué podrían decir? Squirtle tenía razón. Si no podían restaurar la memoria de Primeape, podría ser el mismo y a la vez diferente de las peores maneras posibles.

No supieron cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí parados, pero debió ser suficiente para que a Sabrina se le acabara la paciencia. Una docena de Drowzees teletransportándose sobre ellos los sacó de su estupor y se lanzaron contra ellos con puños brillantes, y los que no, les soplaron gas púrpura.

Mientras los Pokémon de Ash defendían a su entrenador, Ash simplemente se quedó dónde estaba. Podía recordar cuando vio los ojos de Primeape al salvarlo de su caída. A través de los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su Pokémon, Ash vio el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza que sintió Primeape por su comportamiento hasta entonces. El entrenador apretó su puño y renovó su determinación. Si Primeape no podía recuperar sus memorias, que así fuera. Solo tendrían que reconstruir su relación otra vez, y con las lecciones de la línea temporal original, ya no cometería los mismos errores.

Los puños de Ash comenzaron a brillar, y de inmediato se unió a la refriega con vigor renovado.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo…**_

Ese había sido un aterrizaje bastante… húmedo. Literalmente, pues aparecieron encima de un estanque, y cayeron en él con un fuerte salpicón.

Ella no se dio cuenta sino hasta unos segundos después, cuando escuchó a Misty gritar algo de "¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí!", y sintió que estaba totalmente empapada. Cuando recuperó totalmente sus sentidos, sintió que el agua que tenía en su ropa y su cabello se iba alejando de ella, lento pero seguro, y una vez que pudo ver bien de nuevo, vio a Misty formando una esfera de agua entre sus manos, para luego lanzarla contra un árbol con frustración.

\- Grandioso, me sale bien ahora que no la necesito. Bueno, al menos ya estamos secas. – se quejó Misty. Iris suspiró y luego volteó a ver hacia ella.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- _Creo que sí. –_ respondió Anabel. – _Pero creo que necesitaré un poco más de tiempo antes de teletransportarnos de nuevo._

 _-_ Tiempo… lo único que no tenemos ahora. – dijo Misty.

Anabel quiso decir algo al respecto, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Mirando a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en un parque, y afortunadamente no había demasiada gente por allí en ese momento. Se habían ocultado entre una arboleda mientras Misty usaba sus poderes para quitarles el agua de encima, y una vez que pudo volver a moverse bien, Anabel señaló hacia donde había podido extrapolar la señal psíquica, y de inmediato las tres fueron a ver.

\- ¡No, no, Growlithe, no, basta, jajajajaja!

La alegre risa provenía de un niño que no se veía mayor de diez u once años. Salvo por la ropa que llevaba y ser obviamente menor, parecía un clon en miniatura de Ash, y se encontraba revolcándose felizmente en la hierba mientras un Growlithe le saltaba encima a lamerle la cara. Una niña de pelo castaño de su misma edad que también se reía, agarró al cachorro de fuego para apapacharlo y que el niño se pudiera volver a levantar.

\- ¡Arnold, Laila, es hora de comer!

Una mujer que llevaba una canasta de picnic y acompañada por un Arcanine era quien los llamaba. Los dos niños corrieron hacia ella, y juntos extendieron la tela sobre la hierba para sentarse y comer juntos. Anabel vio como el Growlithe trató de saltarle a la mujer para agarrar los sándwiches que había sacado, obligándola a mantenerlos lejos de sus mandíbulas hasta que pudo sacar una bolsa de comida Pokémon para él y calmarle las ansias.

Mientras el grupo se sentaba a comer, Anabel sintió una mezcla de decepción y una calidez en su pecho al llegarle algunos recuerdos a su mente. Ella nunca pudo ir de picnic con sus padres, pero muchas veces lo había hecho con su tío. Especialmente cuando empezó a desarrollar su telepatía y se le hacía difícil controlarla, oyendo los pensamientos de toda la gente a la vez, de una manera ensordecedora. Su tío siempre la llevaba a un lugar apartado para que pudiesen comer y relajarse los dos solos. Así podía sentirse tranquila y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y las de los demás por un rato.

\- Otro callejón sin salida. – dijo Misty. – ¿Cuánto más seguirá esto?

 _\- Lo encontraremos._ – dijo Anabel. – _No podemos rendirnos, sé que podemos encontrarlo._

\- Anabel, no te precipites. – dijo Iris. – Necesitas descansar, esto claramente está haciéndote daño.

\- _Estoy bien. –_ aseguró la telépata. – _Prometí que encontraríamos a Ash, y lo haremos pase lo que pase._

Iris y Misty quisieron protestar de nuevo, pero ella silenció sus quejas para enfocarse en lo que importaba. Ash seguía allá afuera, y ellas tenían que encontrarlo. Y lo haría sin importar el costo. Fijando su siguiente destino, y asegurándose que no había nadie más cerca de ellas, las teletransportó de nuevo.

Rezó a Arceus porque esta vez sí fuese Ash.

…

Iris siempre se había considerado alguien muy paciente con las cosas, pero a medida que pasaban las horas y seguían los intentos fallidos de encontrar a Ash, le estaba costando más y más mantener la calma. Sabía que no podía permitirse ceder ante el pánico, pero la preocupación cada vez era mayor.

Esta vez aparecieron enfrente de un extraño edificio al borde del mar: una torre muy alta y delgada. Misty le explicó que eso era un "faro", una construcción cuyo propósito era guiar a las embarcaciones al puerto durante la noche o los días de niebla para evitar que encallaran contra la costa. Pero nada de eso tenía importancia ahora.

Mientras Anabel descansaba y Misty se quedaba cuidándola lejos de la vista, Iris decidió explorar los alrededores. El "faro" se encontraba cerrado así que no podían entrar a ver si Ash se encontraba allí dentro. Comenzó a caminar por encima del suelo de cemento, hasta acercarse a una playa…

\- ¡Pikapika!

\- Eso fue… – dijo al escucharlo. No podía equivocarse, tenía que ser un Pikachu. Apretó el paso y se echó a correr, esperanzada…

\- ¡Otra vez, amigo, mándame tu mejor Electrobola!

Solo para llevarse una gran decepción, de nuevo. Sí, era un Pikachu, y sí, el entrenador que estaba frente a él se parecía a Ash. Pero las diferencias obvias, como la gorra azul en vez de roja, y que su cabello era castaño claro en vez de negro y un poco más corto, mataron al instante todas sus esperanzas.

Vio como el Pikachu empezaba a cargar una Electrobola en la cola y dando un salto se la lanzaba a su entrenador. Iris vio que el chico empezaba a emitir una especie de aura y estirando la mano la detuvo en seco en el aire. Moviendo la mano por detrás de la espalda, se pasó la esfera eléctrica a la otra para arrojársela de regreso al Pikachu, que a su vez se la devolvió de nuevo de un coletazo.

Los dos continuaron con el juego por un rato hasta que la Electrobola se disolvió por sí sola, y el Pikachu empezó a arrojar Atactruenos hacia su entrenador, que fácilmente los redirigió moviendo las manos a su alrededor mientras emitía el aura amarilla. Después de un rato, el Pikachu corrió y saltó felizmente a los brazos de su entrenador, que se rio felizmente. En su mente, Iris no pudo evitar solapar la imagen de Ash sobre la de ese chico.

Por mucho que le enterneciera la escena, y por mucho que le hiciera recordar a Ash, eso no cambiaba nada: otra vez habían fallado. No queriendo interrumpir el momento del chico y su Pikachu en caso de que no quisieran ser vistos, se alejó en silencio de allí.

Una vez que regresó, Anabel ya se había vuelto a poner de pie, pero no tenía buen aspecto en absoluto. Misty estaba tan distraída ayudándola a sostenerse en pie que tardó un poco en darse cuenta que Iris había regresado, así que se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- Iris… ¿otra vez no es él?

\- Lamentablemente. – dijo la morena simplemente. Misty rápidamente tomó una expresión de desánimo, así que Iris hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte. – Pero quizás nos estemos acercando. Esta vez fue un chico con un Pikachu.

\- No sería el único que hemos visto hoy. – le recordó Misty. – Me pregunto si será otro rasgo familiar, algunos de ellos parecen gustarles la línea Pikachu.

\- _Tal vez… eso ayude… a reducirlo más… si puedo…_ – dijo Anabel, tratando de caminar por sí sola, y por poco cayéndose de nuevo. – _Lo… siento… si tan solo yo…_

\- Con calma. – dijo Misty. – Descansa un poco más. Queremos encontrar a Ash, pero no que termines muriéndote en el intento, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no. – asintió Iris. Estaba preocupada por Ash, pero también le importaba el bienestar de Anabel, y no solo porque ella fuese su único medio para encontrarlo.

Mirando hacia el horizonte sobre el mar, Iris apretó los puños. Ya no era solo un presentimiento: sabía que Ash estaba en peligro, enfrentándose a alguien muy peligroso. Odiaba que tuvieran que esperar, pero hasta que Anabel descansara, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Nada excepto creer en Ash y en su fuerza. Ella sabía que él podía superar cualquier desafío. Y lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en el gimnasio…**_

El ataque de los Drowzees había sido repelido con facilidad: el Contraescudo sirvió para bloquear el Gas Venenoso combinando Pistola de Agua y Atactrueno, y mandarlos a volar no fue difícil. Explosión de Rocas, Bomba de Desechos, Agua Salada y As Aéreo, cada movimiento se llevó sus víctimas, y él había derrotado a varios de ellos personalmente. El problema fue que cuando cayeron los Drowzees, una bandada de Natus apareció y les empezó a disparar Sombra Nocturna por los ojos. Y varios Kadabras armados con técnica de cucharas láser y Psicocorte, y una tropa de Jynx disparando Beso Amoroso y Ventisca contra ellos. Y más, y más, y muchos más.

Era un juego de superioridad numérica, y ellos estaban en desventaja, y sus números irían disminuyendo con el tiempo.

El primero de ellos cayó cuando golpeó con un Ataque Rápido a un Exeggutor, empujando al Pokémon tipo Hierba mientras protestaba lejos de Roggenrola. El Mega Drenado que el Exeggutor estaba disparando falló, y una Bomba de Desechos de Muk lo noqueó antes que pudiera hacer nada más. Sin embargo, mientras el Exeggutor caía, vio por la esquina del ojo a un Natu disparando un rayo de luz amarilla eléctrica. Una Onda Trueno, y vendría demasiado rápido para evitarla.

Lo habría golpeado de no ser porque una mancha azul lo empujó fuera del camino. Apenas pudo ver en shock como Squirtle asentía, antes de ser golpeado por el ataque eléctrico. Cayó al suelo, y la estática de la parálisis se apoderó de él mientras se esforzaba por volver a ponerse de pie.

Ash se dirigió hacia su amigo, estirando la mano que tenía su Anillo-Z, la cual estaba cubierta de arena púrpura chorreante por alguna razón, pero al hacerlo un Natu voló hacia él con As Aéreo y apenas pudo bloquearlo. El pequeño pájaro estaba entre sus manos, así que lo arrojó a un lado mientras intentaba correr hacia Squirtle de nuevo, pero un Mr. Mime levantó una Barrera en su camino y la empujó hacia él con un ataque de Fuerza Psíquica. Esta lo empujó hacia atrás, pero continuó esforzándose tratando de llegar hasta Squirtle, sin éxito, y más de ellos siguieron cayendo.

Roggenrola golpeó con la cabeza la barrera del Mr. Mime para tratar de llegar hasta Squirtle, pero el ataque falló en destruirla y Mr. Mime, con los puños cerrados y juntos, golpeó a Roggenrola con un ataque tipo Luchador de algún tipo, mandándola a volar contra la pared y haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo y derrotada.

Servine disparó una Tormenta de Hojas, con el poder del ataque al máximo, contra la fila de Jynx. Ellas dispararon una Ventisca para contrarrestar el ciclón de hojas con hielo, pero el hielo fue destruido y el ataque siguió indetenible. Y entonces un trío de Slowpokes junto con uno de Wobbuffets apareció para teletransportarse. Todos ellos saludaron mientras brillaban con el poder reflector de Barrera Espejo, incluso mientras los Slowpokes respiraban un Pulso Curativo en la triple amenaza que eran los sacos de golpear azules. El poder reflejado de Tormenta de Hojas hizo volar a Servine contra Muk, dejando al monstruo de lodo y a la serpiente de hierba derrotados en el suelo.

Ahora solo quedaban él, Pikachu y Tauros, y pronto se volvió solo él y Pikachu cuando un aura azul rodeó al toro y lo mandó rodando por el suelo y a estrellarse contra la pared. La perpetradora flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo mientras sus Pokémon se separaban alrededor de ellos, dejando un área abierta para él, Pikachu, sus Pokémon derrotados y Sabrina. Esta última estaba aplaudiendo lentamente, pero no para burlarse.

\- Nada mal, no está nada mal. Creo que acabas de establecer un nuevo récord por haber resistido. El récord anterior lo establecieron un grupo de Exterminadores, y a diferencia de ellos tú no vas a morir hoy. – declaró mientras Pikachu le echaba chispas.

\- Voy a recuperar a Primeape. – declaró Ash mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

\- De verdad lo estás intentando, y has probado que eres mucho más que digno de seguir viviendo. No tenía dudas de que lo harías, pero has sobrepasado con creces mis expectativas. Al fin tuve que utilizar ese truco de Wobbuffet y Pulso Curativo, y siempre asumí que solo tendría que usarlo si alguien realmente poderoso tocaba a mi puerta. Felicitaciones, me obligaste a usar algo que estaba guardando por si Agatha llegaba a tocar a mi puerta.

Habría aceptado el cumplido, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Le daría su merecido. Y segundos después de tener ese pensamiento, Pikachu ya le estaba mandando un Atactrueno a Sabrina. Ella lo bloqueó con una palma brillando de azul, mandando dos corrientes eléctricas que estallaron al chocar contra la pared y quemar el polvo.

\- Hmm… – observó con el cejo fruncido antes de continuar. – Estás dispuesto a usar todo tu poder para derribar mis paredes, ¿pero no a mí o a ninguno de mis Pokémon? Claramente la determinación y tener una meta fija no es suficiente para ti. Necesitas algo más, tal vez ira.

Ella… ¿de verdad quería que la atacara usando para darle a Pikachu el poder de volar un asteroide? Nunca se imaginó que Sabrina estuviera tan segura de sí misma, ¿de verdad creía que podría sobrevivir un impacto como ese?

\- Oh no, ciertamente me moriría si me golpearas con ese poder, y probablemente podrías terminar matando a unos cuantos de mis Pokémon al hacer eso. Preferiría esquivar el ataque antes que recibirlo de lleno, no tengo deseos de suicidarme. – replicó Sabrina en respuesta a su pensamiento.

¡¿No podría dejar ya de hacer eso?! Y de nuevo, se encogió de hombros con la epítome de "no" detrás de sus movimientos.

\- Parece que tendré que hacer algo para hacerte enfurecer, lo suficiente para que dejes de ponerte límites. Ahora, ¿cómo podría hacer eso?

Sabrina hizo una pose exagerada de estar pensativa, la cual él sospechó era para obligarlo a pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacerle. Y estaba funcionando, aunque Pikachu le gritó que no empezara a pensar en esas cosas. Sin embargo, a pesar de las advertencias de su mejor amigo, las visiones de Sabrina teletransportándose hacia donde estaban su madre, Misty, Iris, Anabel, o inclusive Brock flashearon por su mente.

\- Oh Brock, no se me había ocurrido usarlo a él de ese modo. – dijo Sabrina antes de aplaudir de nuevo. – Pero no, no lo necesito a él ni a ninguno de tus otros amigos o a tu familia. De hecho, puedo usar a tu familia sin necesidad de recurrir a eso.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espina de Ash sabiendo lo que venía. Sabrina iba a ser su tía, ¿verdad? O peor aún, su abuela…

\- Tengo veintidós. Necesitaría tu particular talento para viajar en el tiempo para poder ser tu abuela. – le dijo Sabrina secamente antes de sonreír. – Por supuesto, para cuando, para cuando sea capaz de atrapar dos Pokémon con una sola Pokébola, vas a desear que yo sea tu tía.

Su árbol genealógico tenía a una terrorista polígama, a un polígamo normal, a varias personas que eran muy curiosas en distintos niveles, como una camarera, un admirador de sus logros, una niña que acompañaba a aquel montañero, y Red. ¿De qué manera trastornada y loca querría tener a Sabrina en él? Pikachu murmuró algo que él no alcanzó a oír, pero uno de los Kadabras que los rodeaba sí lo hizo, y se lo dijo a Sabrina, que negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya verifiqué, no tenemos parentesco ni siquiera de manera distante. Compartir una misma Bloodline de tipo Corazón es raro pero no desconocido. Por supuesto, eso no aplica para todas las bloodlines. La de Dominio, por ejemplo.

Le sonrió mientras procedía a elaborar en su punto.

\- Lo que tú y tu familia comparten es Poder, específicamente el Dominio del Poder. Como todas las Bloodlines de tipo Dominio, es la aplicación de un concepto según como esté más arraigado a la naturaleza del portador, y toma forma según la personalidad de este se desarrolla. Por ejemplo, mírate a ti mismo y a Red: para ti, el poder es la habilidad de superar grandes dificultades con una explosión de energía que sale de tu interior, mientras que para Red el poder es la habilidad de saber exactamente cómo lograr los mejores resultados de la manera más eficiente. Y luego tienes a Belladonna, a quien no le importa ganar o tener poder, pero quiere tener una relación perfecta, las cuales se construyen en base a honestidad. Estoy segura de que un psicólogo podría comentar en que sus diferentes entornos de crianza y familia los influenciaron a todos, pero eso solo es especulación que se podría pedir en unas cuantas décadas.

Ash se quedó viendo a la mujer, sin importarle mucho sus comentarios. ¿A dónde querría llegar? Era difícil mentirse, incluso a sí mismo, y negar que estuvieran conectados por la sangre, y la trivia no era tan mala, ¿pero acaso tenía un punto? Parecía tener la impresión de que esto lo haría enfadar o algo por el estilo.

\- Ahora, por supuesto que tuviste que heredarlo de alguna parte, ¿verdad? Dado que ustedes tres comparten un mismo padre, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que fue de él de quien lo heredaron. El sistema educativo que experimentaste en esta línea temporal es más avanzado y estoy segura de que al menos sabrás las reglas básicas sobre la genética para estar de acuerdo conmigo en eso. Por supuesto que yo sé un poco más al respecto. Porque como verás, he tenido que lidiar con tu padre.

Sabrina hizo una pausa que parecía ser para encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decir antes de continuar.

\- Él es un monstruo. – le dijo simple y secamente mientras Ash la miraba fijamente a los ojos, recordándole que ella no era precisamente una santa.

\- Mira quién lo dice.

\- Oh, créeme que tenemos similitudes, eso lo reconozco. Sin embargo, hay cosas que él es capaz de hacer y que ha hecho, que a mí no me interesan ni tengo deseos de hacer. Cometer parricidio por ejemplo: tú no tienes abuelos entre los vivos debido a cosas mucho más allá de las crueldades del tiempo.

¿El padre de Sabrina seguía con vida? ¿Andaría por allí como fotógrafo en alguna parte?

\- Por supuesto, tu padre solo posee una única Bloodline, la misma que comparten todos tus hermanos y hermanas. Sin embargo, las habilidades que él obtiene no son para fortalecer a otros o forzarles alguna virtud. De eso no se trata el poder para él. Lo que puede hacer, es controlar a otros.

Sabrina aterrizó junto a él, al lado opuesto de Pikachu, para continuar susurrándole directo a la oreja.

\- No es tanto como un Bloodliner de tipo Corazón, pues no es tan directo y tan obvio que la persona al final sabe que algo está sucediendo. Lo que hace él es mucho más insidioso, porque lo que controla no es por el frente. Él trabaja desde atrás, metiéndose con los pensamientos que hay detrás de tu mente activa. No te obliga a hacer cosas; solo hace que esos pensamientos resuenen desde tu subconsciente y te empuja en la dirección y resultado que le conviene, y también a otros para manipularlos de manera sutil, pero nunca ejerciendo control directo. De hecho… estuve viendo las mentes de Delia, Atropa, Anna, y Regina. Habría visto la de Shinku, pero ella ya está muerta. ¿Sabes lo que ellas cuatro tenían en común?

Ash no tenía idea de quienes eran las otras cuatro mencionadas con su madre, pero Sabrina se inclinó para continuar con el siguiente punto tan cerca de su oreja que podía sentir su aliento en su canal auditivo. La chica se teletransportó para evadir su inminente Puño Incremento para alejarla de su oreja, pero reapareció allí momentos después, justo donde había estado originalmente.

\- Las cuatro que siguen vivas y fueron embarazadas por tu padre tenían períodos regulares en ese momento. Sabían qué días podían salir o no embarazadas. Sus hijos, incluyéndote a ti, fueron concebidos en días seguros, todo a raíz de unas fluctuaciones sobrenaturales en sus ciclos provocadas esa misma noche. Esas cosas se aceleraron al punto exacto donde él quería que estuvieran. Por suerte, tu padre era bastante bueno para mantener el ritmo al llevárselas a la guardería el tiempo suficiente para que esas cosas estuvieran donde él quería, o de lo contrario tú no existirías. Lo mismo para la mayoría de tus hermanos, salvo por aquellos que nacieron porque tuvo sexo con sus madres en el punto correcto de sus períodos, que tal esfuerzo fue innecesario. Midori por ejemplo, verifiqué a la mente de su madre justo ahora, y simplemente se le olvidó que era un mal momento de disfrutar compañía masculina.

Ash miró fijamente a Sabrina, y un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, mientras registraba lo que acababa de decirle y ella flotaba hasta ponerse frente a él. Pronto las implicaciones comenzaron a entrar en su mente.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – preguntó. De todas las respuestas posibles, Sabrina solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso depende de a cuál teórico sobre moral le preguntes. Yo no estoy cualificada para decirlo con certeza. A tu madre no le hicieron falta trucos mentales para meterse a la cama con tu padre: un hombre alto y atractivo no necesita una Bloodline para hacer que las mujeres se acuesten con él, aunque no es adverso a echarles algunos susurros en el subconsciente para poner las cosas en marcha. Sin embargo, sí se aseguró de que tu madre se embarazara cuando normalmente no lo haría, y colocó algunos pensamientos en su subconsciente para asegurarse que ella no te abortara… pero hizo lo mismo con todas las demás así que difícilmente eres un caso especial. Si no hubiera hecho eso, Belladonna ciertamente no habría existido en absoluto. Tu abuelo habría preferido que eso pasara por cierto, hablo específicamente de tu abuelo materno: "Me importa más mi hija que esa bola de células que un bastardo extranjero dejó dentro de ti", fue lo que le dijo a tu madre cuando entraron en la conversación de "Estoy embarazada" luego del tradicional y conmovedor "No estoy enfadado contigo" que fue sincero. También dijo algo sobre que quería que ella viviera su vida antes de sentar cabeza por una vida normal, pero ya me entiendes.

Los comentarios sobre el abuelo que nunca conoció y su opinión sobre él se habrían hundido más en la mente de Ash, de no ser por todas las cosas que iban junto con eso. Sabrina estaba tratando de hacerlo enfurecer, lo que significaba que si se quedaba pensando demasiado en eso, ella ganaría. Tenía que calmarse. Tal vez con pensamientos racionales, regresando desde lo último.

Su abuelo habría preferido que él nunca hubiera nacido. Bueno, su padre aquí no era un entrenador, mientras que cuando se fue la primera vez sí lo era. Así que esas palabras no tenían significado para él en lo más mínimo.

La mirada de Pikachu de "Ash, eso es lo último en lo que deberías estar pensando en este momento" llegó demasiado tarde, al darse cuenta que finalmente haber tomado con seriedad la queja de muchos sobre no haberlo hecho en el pasado acababa de llegar a atormentarlo en el peor momento. Porque había una mujer sonriente tratando de asegurarse que él la atacara con toda su furia y leyéndole los pensamientos.

\- Buen intento, pero no estoy segura que entiendas todas las implicaciones. El abuelo que era un entrenador que le llevó más de tres días llegar hasta Viridian igual que su primer sucesor, pero a diferencia de ti, y el abuelo que sufrió un infarto al poco de empezar a aceptar la idea de que eras algo más que solo una ruina para la vida de su hija, podrían haber sido personas totalmente diferentes en comportamiento, si no es que en quienes eran… pero el segundo tiene más derecho a decirse tu pariente que el que era entrenador. Y lamento decir esto, pero creo que es necesario que lo diga: el Ash Ketchum que llegó al Top 16 de Índigo porque su Charizard lo desobedeció y por un obvio sabotaje con claros indicios de una banda yakuza en el área involucrada, el Ash Ketchum que fue besado por una chica o un Latias, el Ash Ketchum que conquistó la Frontera de Batalla y que le dio a Tobias lo más cercano a una derrota que podría haber tenido jamás… y tú, no son tan similares como preferirías pensar. Más allá del distinto sabor de tus habilidades latentes de Aura e incluso mi psicokinesis en esta iteración de la realidad, tu cuerpo fue construido de material diferente. El padre que tuviste en la línea temporal original ya no es tu padre aquí. La estatura que posees y la rabia que te invade ahora provienen de tu nuevo padre, no del original que abandonó a tu madre.

Pikachu se lanzó contra ella, con la intención de callarla con un Electrocañón en la palma. Sabrina simplemente lo detuvo en medio del salto y lo devolvió al hombro de Ash, antes de quitarle la esfera de Electrocañón y hacerla detonar en el piso entre ellos.

\- Yo soy yo. No soy nadie más, así que no me vengas con esa basura. Si vas a andar declarando que yo no soy lo que debo ser, haré que te tragues tus palabras antes que puedas decirlas.

Sabrina pareció divertida por su amenaza, lo cual no era algo bueno porque lo que quería era hacerlo enfurecer. Darse cuenta de eso le hizo la estaba haciendo ganar más, y ya empezaba a tornarse en un ciclo.

\- Si lo que te preocupa es que yo vaya a, no lo sé, decirle a tu querida mamá que tú nunca serás Ash Ketchum, que no eres Ash Ketchum, y que nunca fuiste Ash Ketchum, puedes relajarte. Eso sería una mentira. Puede que estés caminando con un cuerpo totalmente diferente armado con piezas distintas, pero eres mucho más auténtico que eso, y puedes evitar pensarlo demasiado. Después de todo, la mayor parte de tu mente y tus memorias son con las que comenzaste, en aquel entonces donde el envejecimiento tenía distintas opciones. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo no eres el mismo que tuvo ese incidente con el Zekrom y el Snivy, pues tus partes provienen de un padre muy diferente. Y ese padre… como te dije antes, es un monstruo. Un monstruo que te engendró a ti y a una perturbadora cantidad de otros, no por amor, ni por lujuria hacia tu madre. Ella fue solo una de las cientos de mujeres que notó que tenían el potencial para tener un hijo Bloodliner, y él simplemente hizo que dicho hijo naciera con sus genes haciendo que los que estaban dormidos se activaran, como alguien que acababa de recompletar un circuito eléctrico. Tú y todos tus hermanos no son más que partes de él, y que puede y las removerá si descubre que no le pueden ser de utilidad. Resulta que ese niño Archer al que asesinó era estéril, por ejemplo.

¿Esa era razón para asesinar a alguien? A pesar de todo, la revelación de ese asesinato a sangre fría no estaba ayudándole a no dejar ganar a Sabrina. Simplemente no debía estar en posición para dejarla ganar. Le pediría a Pikachu que lo desobedeciera si le decía que atacara. Así de simple, en serio.

\- ¡Pikapi! _¡Ya cállate_ _! ¡Yo para empezar ya quiero que te calles! Mi compañero no necesita escuchar tus tonterías sobre algo de lo que no sabes nada. ¡Sabes sobre el futuro y habrás leído ciencia ficción, gran cosa! ¡No tenemos ninguna prueba de que hayas conocido a ese supuesto padre de Ash, ya sea un perdedor o un villano maníaco del tipo que estoy seguro sabrás muy bien que tenemos una sobrenatural habilidad para encontrarnos! ¡Así que déjanos ir o veré si puedo quemarte como lo haría Charizard con diez mil voltios de electricidad!_

O no, eso parecía. Y de nuevo se le elevó la furia, alimentada por la frustración de que decirle a Pikachu que no atacara no serviría de nada. Estaba empezando a ver rojo cuando Sabrina volvió a hablar.

\- Mis Pokémon dicen que quieres que te muestre mi evidencia. Entonces la tendrás.

Y entonces Ash ya no se encontró más en una habitación con cinco de sus Pokémon y amigos derrotados, con él y Pikachu apenas logrando evitar echar espuma por la boca, Sabrina con una expresión de satisfacción consigo misma, y un ejército de Pokémon Psíquicos de pie rodeándolos dándoles el claro mensaje de que era inútil huir.

No, se encontró en otra habitación del gimnasio, donde había otro entrenador que yacía derrotado en el suelo (el hecho de que ella estuviera lastimando a otros lo hizo arder de furia todavía más), y una segunda Sabrina se encontraba hablando con otro sujeto que entró y trató de patear al otro entrenador en la cabeza. Fue entonces que la persona que solo estaba en esta memoria proyectada comenzó a hablar con Sabrina, y las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca:

 _\- Es una lástima que no lo hagas. Mi señor ha pasado años investigándola, es muy precisa._

 _\- Ya lo he notado. A esas idiotas en Cerulean se las llevó ese hermano tuyo. El Verdugo, creo que es así como lo llamas. Ya me puedo imaginar lo que habrá hecho con ellas desde entonces._

 _\- Puedes leer mentes, no necesitas imaginarlo._

…

 _\- De hecho sí. Recientemente, el Rey ha comenzado a cuestionarse si uno de los posibles candidatos debería ser exterminado. Le hicimos una prueba antes y parecía ser rescatable, pero haber perdido contra otro candidato, sin mencionar haber sido superado en Ciudad Gringy por ese producto accidental… te solicitamos que lo evalúes de nuevo para estar seguros._

 _\- Yo no soy J, no tengo deseos monetarios y tengo cosas mejores que hacer que jugar tus juegos._

…

 _\- De nuevo, por lo que puedo ver en tu mente, tu Rey parece muy decepcionado de la falta de instinto asesino en general, ¿no es así? ¿Cuántos como Ash y el "producto accidental" están dispuestos a matarse tal como lo imagina el Rey en sus fantasías sangrientas? ¿Cuatro, cinco, quizás seis? Eso no es siquiera el uno por ciento de los que hay. Hasta los más agresivos como ese "producto accidental" no dirigen su instinto asesino hacia donde él quiere. De hecho, descubrir su relación hizo que Belladonna decidiera no matarlo._

…

 _\- Mi señor ya ha cambiado al mundo._

Y esas palabras fueron la última gota que derramó el vaso. Eso iba más allá de cuando vio aquel dibujo en el sueño de MissingNo, mostrando a un hombre con ojos como los de Red y Belladonna apretando entre sus puños el sombrero rosa de Serena y la bandana de May. La memoria se desvaneció mientras Sabrina lo veía con lo que él solo podía describir como pura intención desinteresada.

\- Una vez asesiné a un profesor universitario que no sabía nada, y se ganó su doctorado en culturas extranjeras a puros sobornos, y que tenía una colección de máquinas atrapasueños para cosas como ese MissingNo. Puedes llevarte una de ellas junto con la medalla y Primeape cuando dejes de ponerte límites.

Esa genuina oferta le cayó como un balde de agua echado a un lago cuyo embalse acababa de agrietarse violentamente.

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno! – le gritó, y pudo sentir que sus ojos ardían como si estuvieran en llamas, pues su furia acababa de explotar como diez mil bombas atómicas…

Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro, echando electricidad a su alrededor… solo para que una Pistola de Agua lo tirara al suelo antes que pudiera lanzar el ataque. Acto seguido una forma gelatinosa se le echó encima a Ash, apagando su furia catártica al solo ver un montón de lodo púrpura. Aunque sí alcanzó a ver imágenes borrosas de unos pies azules tambaleándose frente a él, junto con un par de pies verdes y otros de piedra por una rendija en la forma de Muk. No alcanzó a ver los cascos, aunque sí oyó a Tauros dar la respuesta que francamente estaba justificada con todo eso. Una pregunta confusa y furiosa de "¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!"

\- Ser. – declaró Servine, aunque su voz fue algo ahogada gracias a Muk. – _Mi querido idiota, ¿alguna razón por la cual sintieras que debías dejarla ganar?_

Ash no tuvo oportunidad de responderle antes que Squirtle hablara también.

\- Squirt. _Mira, lo entiendo. Todo lo que viste y escuchaste sin duda le haría querer a cualquiera destruirla en pedacitos. Pero ya te dijo que eso no haría nada, y si lo haces ella ganaría. Eso no cambia el hecho de que tu padre es una persona horrible y que le hace cosas horribles a todos a su alrededor. Si quieres romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo, ¡rómpeselos por ese chico al que apaleó como lo está haciendo con nosotros, y a quién sabe cuántos más!_

El cuerpo de Muk empezó a vibrar, y lo que dijo no sonó tan audible más allá de "Muk, muk, muk", pero captó el mensaje general.

\- _El Profesor Oak siempre decía algo sobre "Enséñame y yo te enseñaré a ti" cuando se trataba de entrenadores y sus Pokemon. Lo que tú o el Profesor nos enseñan a nosotros es obvio, pero creo que este es el momento de que te enseñemos algo a ti. A veces tienes que evitar que la rabia te controle. Tú le enseñaste esa lección a Infernape si recuerdo correctamente, ahora es tiempo de que tomes esa lección para ti también._

\- Una moraleja empalagosa. ¿Le están enseñando algo como eso, cuando estaba a punto de hacer un progreso con él? – Sabrina sonaba incrédula.

Ash se sentía de la misma manera… aunque sorprendentemente se le iba poco a poco a cada momento. Tal vez era solo por el fluido púrpura que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos para ver negro en vez de rojo.

\- Ahora voy a tener que empezar otra vez, y ser mucho más cruda. Dime algo, tortuga, ¿has visto alguna vez una película de George Lucas? – declaró Sabrina en una clara amenaza de comentar sobre cómo le resultaba molesta la falta de fe de Squirtle.

 **\- YA LAS HE PIRATEADO TODAS.** – pitó el Pokédex desde su bolsillo.

Había estado en silencio por horas, ¿y ahora era que se le ocurría hablar?

\- **POR SUPUESTO, PODRÍA HABLAR CON ESTA MUJER CHIFLADA A TRAVÉS DE ESTA PILA DE LODO SOBRE TODOS SUS TEMAS Y LOS ERRORES DE CADA UNO DE ELLOS, PERO TENGO MIS FUNCIONES PRIMARIAS QUE CONSIDERAR. Y ESO INCLUYE TU BIENESTAR. AHORA PONDRÉ EN MARCHA MI PLAN PARA ASEGURARLO.** – dijo el Pokédex. – **DIME, TÚ CUYOS EXTRAÑOS MURMULLOS SOBRE EL TIEMPO CON TUS POKÉMON SON UN POCO MÁS QUE UNA SIMPLE COSTUMBRE PSICOLÓGICA EXTRAÑA: ¿ESTABAS AL TANTO DE QUE TU BULBASAUR POSEE HABILIDADES DE LIDERAZGO Y ORGANIZACIONALES POR ENCIMA DEL PROMEDIO? ¿O QUE ESOS EXEGGUTORS QUE OBTUVISTE TODOS PUEDEN USAR TELETRANSPORTACIÓN?**

Lo primero sí lo sabía, ¿pero qué tenía que ver lo segundo con…?

Muk se bajó de él mientras el techo sobre ellos se sacudía y se rompía, haciendo que cayera polvo y que Sabrina mirara con preocupación hacia arriba.

 **\- TAMBIÉN, HE CALCULADO EL TIEMPO EXACTO QUE UN BLOODLINER TIPO CORAZÓN NECESITA PARA NOTAR Y CONTROLAR A UN POKÉMON GRACIAS A TUS AMIGAS. LOS EXEGGUTORS VINIERON Y SE FUERON ANTES DE QUE ESTA MUJER DEMENTE SE PERCATARA DE SU PRESENCIA, Y MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA LOS VIAJES NECESARIOS.**

El techo finalmente se hizo pedazos, enviando trozos de cemento, madera y acero cayendo al suelo. Los Pokémon de Sabrina por reflejo desviaron el daño hacia los lados antes que pudieran golpearlos. Lo que no pudieron hacer, sin embargo, fue detener lo que venía con ellos. Y no se trataba de la media docena de Medallas Pantano que venían cayendo, una de las cuales Squirtle agarró y se metió en el mismo lugar donde guardaba sus gafas oscuras.

\- ¡Bulba! – declaró Bulbasaur, montado en la espalda de Pidgeot con Jigglypuff y Ambipom, y seguidos por toda la parvada de Pidgeys y Pidgeottos, varios de los cuales cargaban Spewpas. – _¡Escuchen todos, vamos a sacarlos de aquí!_

Charizard rugió estando de acuerdo junto a ellos, con su vuelo flanqueado por Yanma, Butterfree, Vivillon, y el Spearow.

 _\- Pero primero, ¡vamos a divertirnos un poco con estos secuestradores! ¡Esta será mi venganza por lo de la primera vez, coleccionista de muñecas demente, esta vez voy a aplastar a todos tus Kadabras tan fuerte que desearán nunca haber despertado!_

Detrás de todos ellos llegó una enorme ola de agua sólida, con uno de sus nuevos catorce Tauros usando Surf para remontarla. Detrás de él había dos de sus viejos Tauros, usando Rayo de Hielo para congelar la ola en una enorme masa sólida sobre la cual se montaron todos y cada uno de sus otros Pokémon. Inclusive Raichu y Jigglypuff.

Cada uno de ellos aterrizó a su alrededor, y el espacio que Sabrina les dejó no era ni de cerca suficiente cuando empezaron a atacar de inmediato. O en el caso de Chansey, a sanar a los seis que habían comenzado esta batalla tan loca.

 _ **(ADICIONAL)**_

El viento soplaba por el pelaje de Vulpix mientras se sujetaba de la melena de su padre por su vida, cerrando los ojos casi totalmente por el miedo. Esta era la primera vez que estaba en una batalla real. Tal vez había tenido batallas de práctica con algunos de los amigos de su padre y unos pocos de los Pokémon más pequeños, pero nunca así.

Los mugidos de su padre le dieron un poco de fuerza, haciendo que abriera los párpados solo un poco. Miró con asombro como su padre enviaba a un Starmie volando con un simple Cabezazo, permitiéndole al pequeño líder de las plantas enredarlo con sus látigos. Al verla, la pequeña criatura le dio una sonrisa ligera para decirle que estaba bien tener miedo antes de saltar para evadir un Psicorrayo de un salto.

Esos dos… parecían casi imbatibles. Su padre y el Bulbasaur. Sin duda tendrían debilidad contra los Pokémon tipo Psíquico, uno por lo inteligentes que se decía que eran los usuarios mentales y el otro por el tipo. Sin embargo estaban aquí y ahora, lentamente dominando el campo.

\- " _Si ellos pueden, si pueden pelear sin problemas, sin dudarlo… ¿puedo hacerlo yo?"_

Abriendo sus ojos, soltó un chillido mientras las llamas ardían en su boca. Con un grito, liberó la pequeña bola de fuego hacia un desprevenido Drowzee. El ataque de Incineración lo golpeó por un lado mientras se volvía hacia la pequeña familia, con las manos temblando mientras formaba energía negra en ellas.

\- ¡Vul! _¡_ _Papá! –_ gritó Vulpix, y otra Incineración volvió a arder a en su boca.

Un resoplido fue su respuesta mientras el Tauros mugía, disparando su propia bola de fuego desde sus cuernos. Como si estuvieran en la misma longitud de onda, la pareja liberó sus ataques, con los dos ataques de Incineración se fundieron en uno solo. Las llamas golpearon la Bola de Sombra causando que se descargara y explotara, enviando al Drowzee al volar por los aires.

\- ¡Bruh! _¡Esa es mi hija! –_ mugió Tauros, antes de cargar con sus cuernos para ayudar a uno de los de su manada. Vulpix sonrió de orgullo con sus palabras. De verdad podía hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Tenía que demostrarlo. No solo ante su padre y su nuevo ídolo, sino para sí misma. Ella era hija de su padre después de todo.

…

El Abra apareció enfrente de él, cargando un Puño Trueno. Farfetch'd simplemente lo miró enojado. El Abra se detuvo en medio del ataque y Farfetch'd pasó por debajo del Pokémon paralizado, notando distraídamente a un Pidgey volando hacia él con una Embestida.

No, él no estaba aquí para pelear un Pokémon como ese. Estaba feliz de ver a Pokémon maestros de cucharas aquí, con una nueva técnica que jamás había visto antes entre ellos. Tenía que derrotarlos.

Al ver a uno, se lanzó contra el Alakazam que blandía sus dos cucharas haciendo el grito de guerra de los Farfetch'ds. O al menos su propio grito de batalla, no estaba del todo seguro.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en Johto…**_

Habían pasado horas desde que habían comenzado su búsqueda, pero esta era la primera vez que interactuaban con uno de los hermanos de Ash con los que se topaban accidentalmente al teletransportarse en vez de él.

\- Así que tengo hermanos. Siempre creí que esa niña que conocí en Pueblo Len se parecía un poco a mí. Creí que solo era coincidencia, pero veo que no es así.

Misty había conocido a uno malvado, pero eso era todo. La mayor parte de ellos solo los habían visto en la distancia teniendo batallas, viendo nacer Pokémon o cualquier cosa, no habían hablado con ellos. Pero ese ya no era el caso, y ahora se encontraba en una Base Secreta, con una mesa separándola de la primera hermana con la que hablaría, y su nombre era Meliae.

Misty se encontraba cerca, ayudando a Anabel a tomar un poco de agua. Aunque Anabel había empezado a mostrar signos de deshidratación, Misty se aseguró de que no fuera a caer dentro del pequeño lago de Meliae. También mencionó algo sobre ponerle algo llamado "yodo" al agua primero. No sabía la razón exacta, solo era algo que Ash y los demás parecían insistir en hacer.

Independientemente de las cosas raras que hacían con el agua, ahora solo estaban ella y Meliae. Iris acababa de contarle la historia de Ash a su media hermana, quien admitiéndolo no se parecía tanto a él. A diferencia de Red, Manna, y lo que había visto de Belladonna vía el Pokédex y las descripciones de parte de Ash, ella no tenía pelo negro. En vez de eso era más del color de la miel de un nido de Combee. Y también a diferencia de Ash tenía ojos rojos, y no tenía las marcas en las mejillas. Sí tenía orejas similares, y también su estatura.

\- Así que, ¿quieres estar con mi hermano? – preguntó Meliae en busca de confirmación.

Iris asintió. Lo había mencionado de pasada mientras mataban el tiempo hasta que Anabel pudiera volver a teletransportarlas.

\- ¿Entiendes exactamente lo que eso significa? – le preguntó. Iris no entendió exactamente la pregunta de Meliae. ¿Qué podría haber de confuso en ello?

\- ¿Ser la pareja de Ash? Eso significa estar juntos frecuentemente, y poseer un vínculo emocional muto. Y reproducirnos juntos. – respondió. Meliae dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Esa última parte… siento que tengo un deber de hermana con eso. No sé si soy la hermana mayor o menor aquí, ya que no me dijiste qué día nació Ash.

Ash lo había mencionado en algún momento, pero se le escapaba ahora.

\- Francamente, de lo que me contaste sobre ti, el hecho de que veas el aspecto emocional de una relación permanente me sorprende. Sin embargo, primero habrás de saber que los humanos no ponen huevos, ¿correcto?

\- Me lo contaron hace algún tiempo, junto con lo básico de cómo funciona la reproducción.

\- Bueno, pues me alegro de no tener que darte esa charla. – Meliae sonaba aliviada de salvarse de eso. – Sin embargo, parece que tienes problemas para entender algunas cosas más allá de eso.

¿Qué había que entender? La reproducción era solo eso, reproducción.

\- Primero, has de saber que los humanos, y algunos Pokémon de paso, tienen sexo por algo más que solo para tener hijos. Si por cada vez que tuviera sexo fuese porque quiero tener hijos, este lugar estaría repleto de ellos. – le dijo Meliae. – Y no, antes de que me digas nada sobre Bloodliners y humanos…

Meliae levantó un dedo antes que Iris pudiera hacer ningún comentario, y se lo pellizcó con dos dedos de su otra mano.

\- Los humanos y los Bloodliners no somos nada diferentes cuando se trata de eso. Mira este dedo: es igual al dedo de una persona normal por dentro y por fuera. Tiene los mismos vasos sanguíneos que fluyen por él, lo protege la misma piel, y los mismos huesos lo doblan de la misma manera. Lo único diferente es que si me corto en este dedo y lo pongo al sol, sanará por sí solo. Nuestras mentes y cuerpos se comportan exactamente igual, así que lo que aplica para uno aplica igual para el otro.

Meliae sonaba un poco forzada al decir su punto por alguna razón, así que Iris no se atrevió a desafiarla. Sin embargo, la primera oración todavía requería de una pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué querría alguien…?

\- Porque se siente bien. No puedo saber lo que siente un Pokémon al hacerlo, pero al menos para los humanos tener sexo es algo muy placentero y disfrutable. Y no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Recuerdo haber leído en alguna parte que, al menos para los humanos, el sexo es placentero como para motivarnos a tener hijos, ya que las mujeres humanas, y por extensión nosotras, no podemos enviar señales del tipo "ahora estoy fértil, por favor embarázame" como lo hacen la mayoría de las especies de Pokémon.

\- Pero si todos pueden sentir…

\- ¿Acaso sabes cuándo eres fértil? – la interrumpió Meliae repentinamente.

Iris abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero la cerró al pensarlo mejor. En realidad… no podía saberlo.

\- Bien, déjame asegurarme que no has perdido el hilo de nada. Perdóname si sueno algo condescendiente aquí, esto está basado en las charlas sobre fertilidad que hace mi mamá en su clínica en Cherrygrove, y con gente que no comparte tu misma historia de vida para justificar su falta de entendimiento con la sexualidad humana, así que tal vez no sea el mejor tono. Quieres tener una relación a largo plazo, y emocionalmente significativa con mi medio hermano, cuya edad exacta relativa a la mía todavía está indeterminada. No te importa la exclusividad estricta en la relación, pero tampoco tienes interés en participar en la no-monogamia. El hueco que tienes que llenar es la parte sexual de la relación, no por falta de entendimiento sobre como la parte A va en la ranura B, sino en la función más allá de su uso reproductivo.

Iris asintió, todo eso era cierto. Meliae miró hacia donde se encontraban Misty y Anabel, y sus ojos flashearon del mismo color que los de Ash o Red cuando su bloodline paterna se activaba, antes de volver hacia ella.

\- Tu amiga teletransportadora está empujando su cuerpo al límite; necesitará al menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de volver a estar en condiciones de volver a hacerlo. – Había mencionado que su otra bloodline le permitía ver la salud de una persona o Pokémon con una sola mirada. Muy útil para detectar algo llamado ETS, le había dicho. – Así que tenemos algo de tiempo hasta entonces. Te daré un resumen básico de cómo funciona la sexualidad humana desde el inicio hasta el final, aunque probablemente necesites más tiempo para los detalles completos. Comenzaré con la parte sobre "lugar y momento" primero.

\- ¿De verdad es tan importante? – preguntó Iris, mientras Meliae le daba una sonrisa divertida.

\- Ya que acabas de hacerme esa pregunta, yo diría que sí. Ahora, vamos a comenzar con…

Lo que siguió fue una explicación, sorprendentemente informativa y nada carente de experiencia y opinión personal, sobre un tema que Iris habría creído en otro tiempo que era enormemente simple. Aunque en el medio de todo, sí surgieron algunas preguntas que hizo durante la explicación.

\- ¿Por qué se considera atractivo?

\- Porque es placentero.

\- Entonces, ¿bañarme con él es estimulante sexualmente?

\- Sí, aunque es posible hacerlo de manera platónica o lógica, como lo hiciste tú.

\- ¿Qué tanto es poco tiempo?

\- Eso depende, trata de medirlo por ti misma. Ver cómo reacciona Ash sería probablemente lo mejor que te puedo sugerir respecto a eso.

Entre otras. Mientras Meliae continuaba contestando a sus preguntas, la imagen de su hermano mayor Dragonite apareció en la mente de Iris. Aunque solía creer que nunca se encontró una pareja permanente porque a veces podía ser realmente un patán, recordó que las hembras dragones lo encontraban en el departamento físico, y a veces lo hacían solo "porque tenían ganas", y no porque quisieran tener hijos. De hecho, su hermano mayor parecía tener preferencia por hembras fuertes, solo aquellas capaces de seguirle el paso si no es que ganarle en una pelea. Iris le preguntó si los hombres humanos gustaban de las mujeres fuertes, a lo cual Meliae replicó que de donde ella venía usualmente ese no era el caso, pero siempre había excepciones a la regla y no tenía idea de cómo era en otros lugares.

\- Y dime… ¿no has pensado en conseguirte una pareja permanente? – le preguntó. Meliae se rio.

\- No lo tengo en mis planes. No soy del tipo que se quiere atar a ese tipo de compromiso, ni tampoco quiero arrastrar a alguien más a él. Me gusta ser una agente libre, y he visto a demasiadas personas que tratan de engañarse diciendo que la monogamia resulta. Hay una conexión malsana que la gente trata de establecer entre exclusividad emocional y física que prefiero no tener que tratar.

¿Agente libre? Iris se preguntó si esa era la razón de que su hermano nunca se vio interesado en conseguirse una pareja permanente.

Aunque había muchas cosas que a Meliae le habría gustado conversar con ella, no había tiempo para ello, aunque lo que le dijo, Iris lo apreciaría mucho.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en Saffron…**_

Sabrina se quedó mirando en una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, shock, furia y una extraña expresión que Ash solo podría describir como que estaba impresionada, antes que Charizard gritara sobre usar Arrojar a pesar de no saber el movimiento y lanzar a Krabby directo hacia donde estaba Sabrina. Un ataque de Pisotón golpeó a la chica psíquica en el estómago y lanzó contra su propia pared, dejándola con un agujero de su tamaño.

Después de recuperarse del ataque de ese condenado Krabby, Sabrina se teletransportó de nuevo hacia la batalla, y observó el caos que ahora estaba en curso con una extraña mezcla de emociones que burbujeaban en su interior. Era todo un caos: ¿qué otra palabra habría para describir a un Farfetch'd con tres puerros peleando contra tres Alakazams y sus Psico-Cucharas (y no, no se había plagiado la técnica, ella se había ganado el derecho de usarla de parte de su creador original justa y limpiamente, luego de andar con resaca una semana entera para conseguir su permiso), mientras una legión de Grimers se le echaba encima a sus Wobbuffets con su "abrazo" imposible de contraatacar?

Pero sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba frente a ella, eran muchas las emociones que estaba sintiendo ahora. Molestia de lo cerca que estuvo de hacer que Ash se deshiciera de aquella limitación autoimpuesta, una sensación de respeto a regañadientes por las horas de planeación silenciosa que el Pokédex de Ash había estado haciendo los arreglos para el plan de rescate de Ash, indignación por haber recibido una patada en el pecho de ese Krabby (de haber sido una humana normal, probablemente le habría partido algunas costillas, y así como estaba mínimo le habría dejado un moratón), y el sentido de recordarse a sí misma que no podía tomar crédito por esto.

Esta no era como una de sus pruebas regulares. Ash ya había probado que era digno de continuar su existencia, y el que lo hubiera demostrado aún más con los Pokémon que había entrenado e incluso con sus propias habilidades no era el punto de esto. Su meta primaria era hacer que Ash dejara de jugar con sus reglas restrictivas, y eso no lo había logrado. Había conseguido un objetivo secundario: hacer que Ash supiera que su padre era el peor hombre en todo el planeta, aunque no le hubiese dicho directamente su título como el Rey Bloodliner. Darle detalles vagos facilitaba más el dejar que sus emociones se descontrolaran de lo que lo haría la verdad. Además, entre más específica fuera sobre él, más probabilidades de que él asumiría que ella solo estaba jugando con él. Después de todo, los dos se habían conocido en la línea temporal original cuando no estaban conectados por la sangre. También era diferente entonces (no tenía conexiones conocidas con Orre para empezar, incluso aunque Ash no tuviera la historia completa del sujeto), y Ash estaba muy seguro de que habría tomado su nombre de un sombrero proverbial al azar.

Dado lo que había visto de la historia de Ash con personas locas con delirios de conquistar al mundo, se imaginó que ese conocimiento sería una buena forma de deshacerse del bastardo. Eso sería más fácil, claro, si pudiera tratar de poner de vuelta a Ash en curso para aprender los beneficios de no imponerse restricciones a sí mismo.

Pero había un problema con hacer eso ahora: las horas que Ash llevaba aquí lo tenían básicamente corriendo en arranques de adrenalina después de un rato, al igual que con los seis Pokémon que traía a la mano consigo. Esos seis, ahora que ya no eran los únicos, ahora estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para descansar y darse cuenta que ya era la tarde. Descansar, ya fuera siendo sostenidos por el Disparo de Seda de Butterfree bajo las órdenes de Bulbasaur como líder o acudiendo a Chansey actuando como sanadora, una de las dos cosas.

Chansey todavía se encontraba curando a los seis, y a cualquier otro Pokémon suyo que lo necesitara cuando uno de los de ella lograse conectar un golpe fuerte en ellos. Conociendo a Ash, era probable que se recuperara e hiciera un movimiento para ir por Primeape más pronto de lo que debería, o antes de lo que Bulbasaur preferiría. No era mucho tiempo, pero tal vez podría ganar un poco más para sí misma. Con ese pensamiento, llamó al Alakazam que encabezaba la protección de Primeape. Este miró con incredulidad todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Sí, hubo ciertos desarrollos inesperados. Sin embargo, soy capaz de adaptarme a ellos. Vamos a enseñarle otra lección.

Una lección que él tal vez podría haber aprendido antes que el tiempo se terminara, o tal vez no. Como fuera, ella se encargaría de que la aprendiera ahora mismo. Con sus manos brillando con sus poderes psíquicos ella invocaría la pieza faltante que necesitaría para esto, y Alakazam levantó su cuchara derecha. Bajo la cual colgaba una Alakazita.

Ash no se había dado cuenta de lo agotado que estaba hasta que Bulbasaur lo amarró. Solo entonces sintió el agotamiento caerle como un maremoto encima. Aunque yacer en el suelo incapaz de ver lo que pasaba en la batalla más allá de lo que había escapado de la neblina curativa de Chansey lo estaba volviendo loco. Podía oír golpes y explosiones, estallidos eléctricos y de fuego. Podía oír incluso de manera tenue la voz de Jigglypuff cantando, justo después de escuchar a Charizard gritar algo que sonó a "¡Fuego en el hoyo!" y, hasta donde alcanzó a entender, arrojar a Jigglypuff a un grupo de Pokémon enemigos en el cuarto gigante de al lado. Ash solo podía esperar que él y los otros estarían de pie y en marcha otra vez pronto. Todavía tenía que rescatar a Primeape…

\- ¡Chansey! – gritó Chansey alarmada. Él no supo lo que quería decir, pero tuvo una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando, cuando sus dos brazos de pronto se levantaron por encima de él con un brillo psíquico azul.

Antes de que pudiera gritarle a alguien para que se asegurara de que Sabrina no se lo llevara, se vio alzado en el aire y suspendido por los poderes psíquicos provenientes de una de las manos de Sabrina. La otra hizo volar algo pequeño hacia sus dedos, una pequeña piedra de alguna clase.

Exactamente como la Piedra Activadora de su brazalete blanco. Sabrina sostuvo la piedra entre dos de sus dedos, de la cual salieron disparados unos rayos de luz dorada.

El desorden de la batalla cesó por un momento mientras los ojos de todos los Pokémon se desviaban en la dirección de los rayos, al igual que los suyos propios. Los rayos iban hacia Sabrina y un Alakazam con una piedra como la Sceptilita colgando de una de sus cucharas, y mientras la luz entraba en la piedra, el Alakazam comenzó a brillar de color naranja. Ash solo pudo mirar con horror, incapaz de controlar su mano y hacer que se detuviera mientras Alakazam comenzaba a cambiar de forma.

Se volvió más delgado, con más armadura negra colgándole del cuerpo de manera suelta. El bigote se convirtió en una larga y poblada barba, y una especie de gema se formó en su frente. Las dos cucharas se multiplicaron a cinco y flotaban sobre su cabeza. La luz se dispersó en un estallido, revelando a Alakazam en una nueva forma flotando junto a una Sabrina que lucía impresionada.

\- **¡HA OCURRIDO UNA MEGA EVOLUCIÓN!** – declaró el Pokédex en voz alta desde su bolsillo.

El caos de la batalla se reanudó al concluir dicho evento, aunque a juzgar por su posición actual parecía que los Pokémon de Sabrina todavía tenían algo de impulso adicional. Eso explicaría los dos Tauros que salieron disparados hacia el círculo de curación de Chansey. Ash sintió una oleada de calidez en su mochila por un momento, que se desapareció inmediatamente luego que el resplandor azul que lo rodeaba se moviera hacia el Disparo de Seda de Butterfree y lo rompiera, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Se volvió a poner de pie, aunque con dificultad, y miró a Sabrina y a su Mega Evolucionado Alakazam. Solo estaban allí parados, mirándolo fijamente, al menos hasta que Sabrina le hizo un gesto de "ven por mí". ¡¿En serio?! Ash apretó sus puños con fuerza. ¡¿Todavía insistía en enseñarle alguna clase de lección?!

Pikachu trató de levantarse también, pero volvió a colapsar sobre sus pies. Todavía estaba exhausto, así que si Sabrina quería una pelea, no iba a tener…

\- ¡Goo!

Una silueta púrpura voló delante de su mano antes de aterrizar con un fuerte golpe seco. Goodra, que miró al fortalecido Alakazam con un sentido de determinación.

\- De acuerdo… –le dijo a Goodra antes de señalar a Alakazam, aunque sin la misma chispa dramática que solía tener normalmente. – ¡Aliento de Dragón!

Goodra respiró profundo, antes de soltarle el ataque directo a Alakazam. Doblando la cuchara en el centro, el Aliento de Dragón se dio la vuelta y voló de regreso hacia ellos.

\- ¡Venganza! – ordenó Ash mientras Goodra brillaba de rojo y recibía el ataque reflejado con los brazos cruzados. Un brillo blanco apareció frente a Goodra antes de lanzar un rayo de energía del mismo color hacia Alakazam.

El Pokémon Mega Evolucionado volvió a reflejarles la Venganza de vuelta a donde estaban, pero un escudo azul se formó frente al ataque y lo detuvo. Los dos responsables por la defensa: un Spewpa y el Pidgey que lo cargaba, salieron despedidos hacia atrás y aterrizaron en el área de curación de Chansey. A su lado estaban de pie débilmente Pikachu y Servine, mientras Vivillon y Butterfree flotaban cerca de él. Tal vez necesitarían un método menos directo.

\- ¡Servine, usa Atracción! ¡Vivillon, Paralizador, y Butterfree, ayuda a soplarlo contra el Mega Alakazam con Viento Plateado! – gritó Ash, mientras Servine soltaba con un guiño una tormenta de corazones hacia el Alakazam, mientras Vivillon soplaba un Paralizador que aceleró adelantando a los corazones con un brillo plateado gracias a Butterfree.

Las cucharas en los extremos de Alakazam brillaron y se movieron hacia el centro, lo cual precedió a un brillo similar formándose alrededor del combo de Viento Plateado y Paralizador. La tormenta de polvos formó una rueda giratoria enfrente de Alakazam, que hizo pedazos la Atracción antes que pudiera llegarle. Sin embargo, Ash se dio cuenta de algo: necesitó usar dos cucharas para detener un ataque combinado. Tal vez si usaban suficientes ataques a la vez, podrían atravesar su defensa. Con Pikachu, Servine, Vivillon, Goodra y Butterfree, todavía les faltaba alguien…

\- Sq…. – Squirtle se forzó a levantarse con un gruñido, al igual que Muk. Quizás todos juntos podrían lograrlo.

\- ¡Muy bien todos, ataquen! – ordenó Ash mientras los siete Pokemon a su alrededor comenzaban a cargar sus ataques.

Pikachu disparó Atactrueno, Servine giró para lanzar Tormenta de Hojas, Vivillon disparó un Forcejeo de Insecto verde, Goodra soltó su Aliento de Dragón, Butterfree disparó su Viento Plateado, Squirtle su Agua Salada, y Muk escupió Bomba de Desechos.

Los siete ataques salieron disparados hacia Alakazam, que hizo brillar las cinco cucharas con poder psíquico. Atactrueno, Aliento de Dragón, Tormenta de Hojas, Bomba de Desechos y Agua Salada se detuvieron en seco para luego ser redirigidos. La Tormenta de Hojas chocó contra el Viento Plateado, mientras las Bombas de Desechos detuvieron el Forcejeo de Insecto. El Atactrueno, el Aliento de Dragón y el Agua Salada volvieron directo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Rol! _¡El Atactrueno es mío! –_ gritóRoggenrola escupiendo un Ataque de Arena contra la fuerza eléctrica, cancelando el Atactrueno antes que los golpeara. Eso solo dejaba los otros dos: ¿sería suficiente con un solo puñetazo de Ash para protegerlos a todos?

\- ¡Goo! – declaró Goodra mientras una Ola Tóxica se formaba enfrente de ellos, absorbiendo los ataques y ahorrándole cualquier necesidad de darle puñetazos a los ataques de energía. Aun así, eso no había dado resultado. ¿Necesitarían más?

\- ¡Zam! – El Pokémon Psíquico Mega Evolucionado gritó de dolor cuando la pared tóxica se deshizo, permitiéndole ver por qué gritaba de esa manera.

Lo más que alcanzó a ver al menos: Yanma, que ahora estaba atrapado en un agarre psíquico por Sabrina. El veloz insecto salió volando hacia él cuando ella lo arrojó, y tuvo que atraparlo antes que fuese a golpear el suelo. La fuerza lo sacó de la burbuja sanadora de Chansey y lo hizo deslizarse sobre su trasero directo hacia un Slowbro, que lo miró con una boca que de pronto empezó a oler a fuego.

Todavía sujetando a Yanma, saltó fuera del camino del infierno con un Ataque Rápido, incluso mientras una descarga eléctrica golpeaba a Slowbro y lo dejaba noqueado. Saltando encima de ese Slowbro apareció Raichu, que lo veía con preocupación nerviosa. Ella estaba aquí… y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Gracias. – le dijo con toda la empatía que pudo demostrar con su voz, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Un Natu casi le picotea el ojo mientras se le ocurría dicha idea a la vez que utilizaba Pulso Curativo en Yanma con la otra mano, pero Krabby lo alejó con Rayo Burbuja y de inmediato sacó su plan de su mochila para entregárselo a Raichu. Ella se quedó viendo sorprendida la Bola Temporizadora que le acababa de entregar.

\- Sabrina tiene un Pokémon cautivo en su sótano. Su nombre es Primeape. Quiero que lo captures por mí. – le pidió. Ella se quedó sorprendida, viéndolo por un momento, cuando un Abra le saltó encima y lo golpeó igual de rápido mientras Yanma zumbaba fuera de sus brazos para lanzarse contra un Kadabra cercano con vigor renovado.

Raichu asintió una vez que se quitó los nervios, para luego golpear el suelo y cavar a través del suelo. Hecho eso, Ash se volteó para ver desde donde había volado antes, viendo que Sabrina y Mega Alakazam seguían de pie. Incluso aunque Raichu tuviera éxito, necesitarían hacer algo contra ese Mega Alakazam. Yanma había encontrado un hueco, solo tenían que explotarlo.

* * *

 _ **[ADICIONAL] Mientras tanto, con cierto trío…**_

Regresando al lugar desde donde los mandaron a volar, James solo tenía una cosa que decir.

\- Y entonces, ¿vamos a esperar aquí a que regresen, o quieren que vayamos a ver a dónde se podrían haber ido?

Jessie y Meowth le dieron al antiguo niño rico una mirada furiosa.

\- Por si se te ha olvidado desde Pueblo Rocoso, una de ellos puede teletransportarlos. – espetó Jessie.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces qué quieren que hagamos? ¿Esperar a que regresen? – dijo Meowth.

\- Bueno, supongo que les podría enseñar a jugar al Skat si necesitamos matar el tiempo. – Jessie y Meowth se quedaron viendo a su compañero pelimorado fijamente por la sugerencia, y a James le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que creyeron que había dicho. – ¡Es un juego de cartas, no un acto de coprofilia!

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver sentirse atraído a una Oficial Jenny?

* * *

 _ **De nuevo, con Misty y las otras…**_

La última teletransportación de Anabel las hizo aparecer sobre una mesa.

Misty no estaba segura de qué tipo de mesa era, qué tan vieja, cuál era su función o de qué tipo de madera estaba hecha. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que era bastante dura, y considerando que las tres aterrizaron encima de ella sin romperla, probablemente también estaba bien hecha.

Le dolió bastante, mandándole una oleada de dolor por todo el trasero como una onda en un lago al caer una piedra por el impacto. También recibió un segundo golpe cuando la cabeza de Anabel aterrizó en su regazo, lo cual probablemente fue mejor a que si se golpeara contra la mesa. Detrás de ella oyó que Iris aterrizaba sobre una alfombra, y en eso un pensamiento la asaltó al instante: probablemente habrían aterrizado enfrente de alguien, y ese alguien los estaba viendo con sorpresa, shock, y muy posiblemente con ganas de arrojarles algo encima.

El pensamiento rápidamente murió al darse cuenta de quiénes eran las personas frente a las que aterrizaron, y de pronto deseó que hubiese sido alguien que las hubiera atacado. Pues la mesa se encontraba enfrente de un sofá, posiblemente para poner bebidas y revistas en lugar de ellas tres. En dicho sofá había tres personas sentadas, con una cuarta en los brazos de la más alta del trío posiblemente por la falta de espacio para ella. Y dicha persona, de baja estatura era alguien con quien Misty estaba desgraciadamente muy bien familiarizada de manera personal, pues solo conocía a las otras tres gracias a Iris, Ash, y las descripciones del Pokédex.

\- …Esto es inesperado. – Vedia, Bloodliner de Sombra Furtiva e invasora de plantas de energías, observaba desde el regazo de Belladonna, luciendo más como una niña de lo usual, con el brazo de Belladonna a su alrededor como un cinturón de seguridad en un auto o una montaña rusa.

Iris levantó su cabeza desde la alfombra, desde donde fijó la mirada con la chica con la que había peleado antes: Evanna, que le devolvió una sonrisa que Misty estaba segura que significaba una combinación de "Hola" y "Tengo ganas de golpearte un poco más" en algunas especies ficticias. Sin embargo, Misty no tenía idea de cuáles especies: Klangions o algo por el estilo.

La mirada de Iris evocaba menos algo que se podría llamar un saludo amigable con un deseo mutuo de pelear en una serie de ciencia ficción, y más una que alguien le daría a algo que era peligroso. Axew salió por un momento, pero se retiró apenas vio a Evanna.

\- _Succotash…_ – murmuró Anabel desorientada desde el regazo de Misty.

\- Ella… ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó la chica que Misty estaba segura que era Aurora. Sonaba genuinamente preocupada.

\- Nadie te preguntó. – replicó Misty, a lo cual segundos después Belladonna soltó a Vedia y se hizo a un lado. El propósito de esto fue para que Belladonna se parara de su asiento para echarle una mirada feroz.

\- Mi querida Aurora te hizo una pregunta, no hay por qué ser grosera. – le dijo Belladonna en voz baja. Los ojos rojos la penetraban, con una intensidad roja que la perforaba como si fueran taladros.

Fue entonces que Misty se dio por fin cuenta de lo alta que era Belladonna. Ash había comentado al respecto, pero solo en ese momento era que Misty lograba verlo con sus propios ojos. Ella misma no había crecido mucho recientemente, y estaba segura de que no pasaría del 1,78 m por el resto de su vida, a menos que se encogiera. Ash había tenido esa estatura hasta hacía poco, pero ya la había superado e iba en camino de alcanzar a Iris. Esta última les había dado su estatura durante el Festival de la Princesa, la cual el Pokédex tradujo a 1,88 m, así que Ash estaba entre 1,83 y 1,85. Anabel por su parte no pasaba de 1,60 y ese hecho no le agradaba mucho.

Belladonna superaba a Iris por lo menos unos cuantos centímetros. La media hermana terrorista y asesina de Ash mediría entre 1,93 y 1,95, y estaba al punto de que se sentía más grande que Iris en más de un sentido. El cuerpo de Iris era delgado y ágil, sin tener mucho en él excepto músculos. El de Belladonna tenía más que el de Iris, el cual no podía competir en intimidación al ser fuerte pero delgado. Era como comparar a un Ninetales con un Arcanine en forma corporal: aunque ambos pudieran ser peligrosos, el segundo tenía el factor adicional de ser más grande que el primero en prácticamente todo.

Y dicha persona ahora la miraba con una intensidad que muy rara vez había visto en Iris en cualquier momento (incluso la vez que Iris trató de acuchillarla con sus garras), simplemente por no responderle a la pregunta de Aurora.

\- Y además… ¿qué hacen ustedes tres aquí, y sin mi hermano de paso? ¿Dónde está Ash? – les preguntó en un tono que, aunque fue menos de "eso fue un error", igual se sentía forzado.

Pero antes de poder responderle, Iris le ganó y le explicó lo que estaba pasando. Que Ash había sido secuestrado por un Abra y desde entonces habían estado tratando de encontrarlo teletransportándose al azar, y terminaban fijándose en los hermanos de Ash por error (junto una casa ocasional y Mew, la casa probablemente fuese de su madre pero lo del Mew seguía siendo un misterio).

Durante la explicación Belladonna había dejado de mirarla con ojos asesinos, pero su expresión permaneció indescifrable. Aurora miraba a Anabel con preocupación, mientras Evanna parecía impaciente porque terminara la explicación. Vedia por su parte cogió un hilo de sombras para coger una libreta de notas y empezó a escribir en ella cada vez que Iris mencionaba a uno de los hermanos que habían encontrado.

Para cuando Iris había terminado su explicación, Anabel se había recuperado un poco, pero no estaba en forma para sacarlas de allí si había problemas. Si se desataba una pelea, se complicarían las cosas. Ella todavía llevaba el huevo de Togepi que pertenecía a Ash después de todo, y proteger a Anabel y al huevo al mismo tiempo no iba a ser fácil.

\- Bueno, parece que los rumores son ciertos.

La repentina declaración de Evanna atrajo la atención de Misty y de Iris. ¿Qué rumores?

\- ¿Preciosa? – murmuró Belladonna en un tono que sonaba casi de reproche.

\- Hey, no es que tuviéramos evidencia antes. Ahora, tal vez ustedes dos no tengan idea de lo que estoy hablando, así que déjenme explicarles. ¿Han oído los rumores sobre la líder del Gimnasio Saffron?

Misty asintió, pues había oído historias de una persona loca que usaba Pokémon de tipo Psíquico para lastimar a personas inocentes. Iris sin embargo permaneció confusa.

\- Bueno, hay rumores sobre esos rumores de que es más que una maniática homicida. Hay quienes dicen que en realidad es una Bloodliner que puede controlar a Pokémon Psíquicos que anda en busca de oponentes dignos para su poder, y los obliga a luchar con todos sus Pokémon. – les dijo Evanna. Misty se obligó a no mirar hacia Anabel, que todavía seguía recuperándose.

\- Pero si ella secuestró a Ash, y ya casi pasó medio día… – dijo Aurora horrorizada.

\- De lo que me han dicho sobre su chico, probablemente tenemos una oportunidad antes de que deje de servir de entretenimiento a esa chica loca. Tiene muchos Pokémon por lo que puedo entender que son bastante fuertes, y si es el hermano pequeño de Belladonna debería tener un buen aguante, pero no podemos perder el tiempo.

Ante el comentario sobre el aguante Aurora miró a Evanna con expresión de "¿Por qué dijiste eso?", Belladonna suspiró con exasperación, y Vedia simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Misty no estaba totalmente segura de qué querría decir con eso, e Iris se veía igual de confusa.

\- *Ejem*… ignorando esa información irrelevante, todavía tenemos tiempo de encontrar a mi hermano. Tendremos que dejar a su amiga aquí, pero con el Shellder de mi querida Aurora, podemos llegar al Gimnasio Saffron rápidamente.

Ash había mencionado algo sobre una teletransportación… pero eso quedaba en segundo plano, y Misty palideció. ¿Había dicho "podemos"?

\- Podríamos ayudarla a recuperarse con algunas de las Hierbas para Revivir que tenemos. – intervino Aurora, sorprendiendo a las otras invasoras de plantas de energía. La mirada en su rostro sugería que incluso ella misma se sorprendía de lo que había ofrecido, pero rápidamente la reafirmó. – Le sirvieron a Evanna aquella vez que quedó exhausta, y si usamos algunas de las Hierbas Mentales el agotamiento mental también puede arreglarse.

\- … Pero tomará un poco prepararlas. No es que me oponga a la idea, pero es que no quiero esperar media hora. – le dijo Belladonna a Aurora con un tono conflictivo. Aurora, sin embargo, le asintió con confianza.

\- Pero si lo hacemos, seremos nosotras siete más los Pokémon, y siete son mejores que seis para que podamos rescatar a tu hermano.

¿De qué estarían hablando exactamente? ¿Querían preparar algo? Aurora de pronto se fue a alguna parte, y fue Vedia quien respondió a la pregunta.

\- Aunque las Bloodlines son similares a los Pokémon, algunos remedios naturales que pueden utilizar necesitan un poco más de preparación para que tengan efecto en nosotros. Es una combinación de que o son demasiado potentes o insuficientes en su estado natural.

\- Eso todavía no explica por qué simplemente no deberíamos marcharnos sin ustedes en el momento en que esas hierbas curen a Anabel de la forma en como sea que lo hagan. – espetó Misty.

\- Porque entre siete tenemos mejor posibilidad de rescatarlo que entre tres. – declaró Vedia simplemente.

\- Se te olvida que cuatro de esas siete atacaron una planta de energía solo porque querían a un solo hombre en un hospital muerto. Eso no es exactamente lo que alguien querría como grupo de rescate. – les dijo a las tres presentes sin titubear.

\- Llamar hombre a esa cosa es demasiado. – declaró Belladonna con completo desdén, sin remordimiento ni pena por el objetivo de sus acciones.

. Si quisiéramos a alguien como ustedes para que nos ayudara, habría acudido al Equipo Rocket. – replicó Misty.

\- Saben, de hecho me topé con unos miembros del Equipo Rocket justo antes que llegáramos a Ciudad Gringy. Eran muy raros, y uno de ellos era un Meowth que hablaba…

\- Esos serían de los mismos que estamos hablando. – dijo Iris ante el recuerdo de Evanna.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo esta última. Misty decidió desviar la conversación de regreso a lo que importaba antes de que volvieran a desviarse.

\- Eso no explica el por qué deberíamos dejar que ninguna de ustedes venga con nosotras.

\- Yo soy su hermana. – dijo Belladonna simplemente.

\- Hay más en ser un hermano que estar emparentado. – declaró Misty, sabiendo muy bien que incluso un parentesco total no significaba nada si no actuabas como familia.

Estar emparentado con alguien no significaba nada. Su familia no significaba nada para ella más allá de un gimnasio que quería heredar y tener para ella algún día. Iris no tenía motivos para preocuparse por sus padres biológicos. El padre de Ash y su aparentemente interminable lista de hermanos no significaban nada a menos que quisiera hacer algo con los segundos, y Belladonna no estaba muy alta en la lista de hacer eso. En cuanto a Anabel, sus relaciones con su familia eran bizarramente normal a pesar de estar muertos.

\- Exactamente, ¿y cuál es el comportamiento de una hermana aparte de estar dispuesta a arriesgarse para salvar a su hermano menor del peligro? – propuso Vedia.

\- Eso es parte del trabajo. – admitió Iris algo reacia.

 _\- "Iris, ¡no les des ánimos! Eso hará más difícil evitarlas."_

\- _"_ _Belladonna… lo dice… en serio." –_ escuchó a Anabel comentar débilmente en su cabeza.

\- _"Puede hablar en serio todo lo que quiera, eso no quiere decir que quiero que venga con nosotros." –_ pensó Misty, viendo que hablar en voz alta no le iba a dar más resultado que más miradas asesinas de parte de Belladonna.

\- " _Esto no se trata realmente… de lo que queramos. Aunque puedo llegar… a Saffron sin necesidad de… descansar, ellas no se equivocan. Siete son mejores que tres."_

 _\- "Y de esas tres, una congeló a Ash contra la pared, la otra pasó su tiempo sujetándome contra el suelo, la tercera parece haber disfrutado la experiencia de Iris tratando de acuchillarla, y luego tenemos a Belladonna..."_

\- " _Intento ser positiva, y me agrada pensar que lo hago bien ya que Iris no me persigue con un palo en la mano. Ellas no eran de los buenos aquel día, pero ahora quieren serlo. Creo que motivarlas a eso sería lo correcto. Además, ¿quieres que algo salga mal y después arrepentirte de no haberlas traído cuando ofrecieron su ayuda?"_

\- ¿Se están comunicando telepáticamente? – inquirió Vedia, interrumpiendo la conversación mental.

\- No. – mintió Misty, pero Belladonna le dio otra mirada.

\- No mientas, no eres buena en ello y francamente no deberías aspirar a serlo. No creo que Ash lo aprecie, las mentiras son de las peores cosas en una relación.

Misty se quedó viendo a la mujer gigante con estupefacción. Ella sería la primera en admitir que le vendría bien algo de consejo sobre cómo llevar las relaciones, ¿pero acaso una persona a quien Ash describió con "estabilidad cuestionable" sería quien tenía el derecho de hacer eso?

\- De hecho, posiblemente tenemos unos diez o quince minutos antes de poder irnos, así que deja que te demos algunos consejos sobre cómo funcionan las relaciones en caso de que tengan algún otro mal hábito. De hecho, mi dulce Vedia…

Un hilo de sombra llevó la libreta y bolígrafo a la mano de Vedia, que se preparó para tomar notas. Belladonna sonrió por lo rápido que la pequeña actuaba para cumplir sus deseos, antes de hacer ese falso carraspeo que la gente solía hacer antes de hablar.

\- De acuerdo, ahora lo primero que todas deberían saber…

Lo que siguió fue un cuarto de hora de parte de la media hermana asesina de Ash dándoles un curso rápido sobre relaciones, los sí y no, qué problemas comunes podrían surgir, cómo manejar los arranques de celos, y muchas otras cosas mientras Vedia seguía tomando notas que seguramente les daría para que se llevaran. Notas cursivas al parecer, maldición.

Aunque Misty no pudo evitar sentir algo de simpatía por la pobre de Iris. Ya este era el segundo sermón que recibía de parte de una de las hermanas de Ash el día de hoy, y se estaba empezando a volver cansino.

La información resultaba útil, eso sí. Meliae había dicho que la mayor parte de sus consejos eran para después de las partes no sexuales, y eso también era bueno. De todos modos la caligrafía de la chica bajita era muy rara. Con suerte alguien podría leerla claramente.

* * *

 _ **Y otra vez en Saffron…**_

Tras escurrirse fuera de la batalla, Raichu encontró la puerta del sótano y bajó por las escaleras. Al fondo, encontró otra puerta, y varios Natus vigilándola. Se esperaba más de ellos, pero tal vez los más fuertes ya habían sido llamados a ayudar en la batalla de arriba. De todas maneras, eso funcionaba a su favor, pues un rápido Trueno sirvió para encargarse de ellos.

Ya con eso resuelto, abrió la puerta. Bueno, más bien que la rompió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atrancada, y como iban las cosas, Raichu estaba segura de que la única a quien le importaría sería esa mujer chiflada. Adentro, encadenado a la pared, se encontraba el Primeape que Ash quería salvar. Uno muy familiar.

\- Rai. _No puede ser…_

Primeape levantó la mirada, y su rostro se enfurruñó de rabia cuando la reconoció.

\- ¡¿Primeape?! _¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿No me digas que todo este tiempo trabajaste con esa mujer loca?! ¡¿Fue por eso que casi me matas la última vez?!_

Raichu retrocedió ante el recordatorio de lo que había hecho cuando todavía estaba con Paul. Por lo visto se adelantó a decir que tenía buena suerte por la baja seguridad de la puerta.

\- Chu. _Yo… Um… bueno…_

\- ¡Primeape! _¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Si viniste a terminar el trabajo, hazlo de una buena vez!_

Primeape estaba gritando, pero justo después, cerró los ojos con resignación. Raichu pudo ver lágrimas bajando por su rostro. No estaba segura de qué sería lo mejor que podría decir, pero tenía que decirle algo.

\- Raichu. _¿Qué te pasó cuando saliste volando?_

Primeape abrió los ojos, y Raichu se quedó conmocionada de lo que vio. En sus ojos, Raichu podía ver la mirada de alguien que pasó el punto de la desesperación y había perdido toda la esperanza. Ya lo había visto antes. Lo había visto en sus propios ojos cuando Paul la abandonó a su suerte, sin siquiera dejarla sanar apropiadamente.

\- Primeape. _Casi muero al caer. Un Arbok estuvo a punto de terminar el trabajo, pero entonces esa mujer me encontró. Se deshizo del Arbok y me trajo aquí para curar mis heridas. Creí que era mi salvadora, pero… –_ Primeape escupió. – _¡En el momento en que sané por completo, me amarró con estas cadenas! ¡Me dijo que serviría de buena carnada para que un tal "Ash Ketchum" viniera a retar su gimnasio! ¡Sí, como si un humano cualquiera fuera a venir a salvarme!_

¿Era por eso que Ash estaba aquí ahora? ¿Por eso Sabrina lo habría secuestrado? De ser ese el caso, Raichu ya sabía qué decirle a continuación.

\- ¡Rai! _¡Él está aquí! ¡Ese chico está aquí!_

\- ¿Prime? _¿Qué?_

\- ¡Raichu! _¡Ash Ketchum está aquí! ¡Me dijo que te rescatara con esto! –_ Raichu sostuvo la Bola Temporizadora. – _¡Entra aquí y podremos escapar!_

Primeape permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Raichu podía ver que tenía sus dudas de recuperar cualquier esperanza.

\- ¿Primeape? _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba un humano cualquiera a enfrentarse a esta fortaleza solo para rescatarme? ¿Quién es ese Ash Ketchum y por qué querría hacer esto?_

\- Raichu. _Él es uno de los humanos más amables y comprensivos que conozco. Cuando mi entrenador anterior me abandonó sin curarme las heridas, Ash me encontró. Se ofreció a capturarme, y me dijo que nunca me obligaría a pelear si no quería._

\- Primeape. _Aun así, venir a rescatarme era casi un suicidio. ¿Por qué lo hizo? –_ preguntó. Raichu se puso a pensar en ello.

\- Rai. _Tal vez te conociera de antes. Escuché a algunos de los otros hablando de eso. Por eso es que esa mujer loca creyó que serías buena carnada. Si quieres pruebas, te contaré cómo reaccionó cuando te vio salir volando. Ash Ketchum se quedó en shock y se puso furioso solo por ver que pasó. Mucho más de lo que debería haber estado por ver casi morir a un Pokémon salvaje. ¡Sé que solo tienes mi palabra, pero por favor, tienes que creerme!_

Después que Raichu terminó de hablar, el cuarto se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Primeape se quedó mirándola con cautela, como si tratara de ver cualquier signo de engaños. Eventualmente, y aunque era muy pequeña, Raichu pudo ver una chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Primeape.

\- Primeape. _Bien… te creo._

Raichu asintió, y tocó a Primeape con la Bola Temporizadora. Después de que entró en ella, no hubo forcejeo: la Bola Temporizadora registró la captura al instante. Raichu vio como la bola se teletransportaba hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y echó a correr de nuevo escaleras arriba para ayudar a Ash. Luego de esa charla, sabía que no podía decepcionarlos, ni a Ash ni a Primeape.

...

Servine siempre estaba dispuesta a entrar en un nuevo combate, y su tiempo con su idiota le había proveído de bastante acción en ambas regiones y líneas temporales. Dicho eso, hasta para ella, una horda de poderosos Pokémon de tipo Psíquico tal vez podrían haber sido demasiado para manejar, incluso tras la batalla en Ciudad Gringy. Pero las palabras clave eran "tal vez".

Luego de encantar a dos Kadabras machos con Atracción y sacar volando a una hembra hasta otra habitación con una Tormenta de Hojas potenciada por Contrario, la inicial unovana cayó de vuelta en el suelo con gracia, solo para de pronto encontrarse en medio de otra escaramuza mientras varios Natus la rodeaban y trataban de picotearla con toda su fuerza. Rápidamente se deshizo de ellos con varios Ases Aéreos bien dirigidos, y luego una generosa dosis de Lanzallamas desde arriba terminó de freír a los pájaros. Rápidamente intercambió un pulgar arriba con Charizard y se agachó para evitar la horda de Exeggutors que se aproximaba, mientras la manada de Tauros de su idiota entraba en estampida para ayudar. La inicial de tipo Hierba se puso la mano encima de su corazón y se quitó el sudor de la cara antes de echar una mirada de curiosidad al campo de batalla.

Era un caos total: entre la horda de Pokémon Psíquicos de todas clases de esa mujer y el nada desdeñable ejército de Pokémon nuevos y veteranos de su idiota, cada uno hacía todo lo posible por ganar cualquier ventaja, con Lanzallamas, Fuerzas Psíquicas, Pistolas de Agua, Explosiones de Rocas, Electrocañones, estrellas de Rapidez y todas clases de demás ataques llenando cada esquina del gimnasio.

Servine frunció el cejo y respiró profundo, observando sus manos. Era muy fuerte, y su habilidad Contrario hacía más potentes todavía sus Tormentas de Hojas, pero hasta ella tenía su límite. Podía sentir que sus movimientos se iban debilitando entre más continuaba la pelea, y necesitaba una forma de recargar. Claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente cuando tuvo que arrojar una Atracción y repartir varios Ases Aéreos contra algunos Slowbros demasiado persistentes que intentaban atraparla, y a unos pocos Xatus que tuvieron la misma idea. Los enemigos eran tan numerosos que la idea de darse por vencida se sentía más y más tentadora con cada ataque.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba más la batalla, Servine se sintió más galvanizada que fatigada. No podía darse por vencida en ese momento, no cuando todos los demás ponían sus vidas en riesgo por su idiota. Ella había sido leal a él desde que era Snivy, y eso no iba a cambiar sin importar cuánto más evoluciones, regiones o líneas temporales atravesaran. Y ahora, ella necesitaba una forma de recuperar energía para seguir pateando tantos traseros como fuera posible.

Y en eso, sus ojos se fijaron en una de las capturar recientes de su idiota, aquel Farfetch'd con los tres puerros, enfrascado en un frenético duelo contra dos de esos Kadabras que blandían sables de cuchara, girando, saltando y bloqueando los golpes como si estuviera en el apogeo de su vida, mientras sus oponentes apenas podían seguirle el paso a su habilidad como maestro de los puerros. Y entonces, Servine sonrió al sentir una chispa de inspiración.

Mirando a su alrededor, encontró unos pocos Kadabras con sables de cuchara listos para atacar acercándose a ella. Servine se lanzó contra ellos, embistiendo a uno contra el suelo y mandando la "espada" psíquica a volar. Rápidamente la atrapó y la sostuvo con sus brazos, feliz de todavía tenerlos, y rápidamente les dio algunos tajos. Más y más cucharas volaron hacia ella, pues el primero se le agotó su energía psíquica, y la inicial tipo Hierba rápidamente cogió esas con una gran sonrisa. Enfrente de ella, los Kadabras parecían mucho menos confiados con sus planes y se echaron para atrás. Servine tomó su oportunidad y les saltó encima.

\- ¡Ser! _¡_ _Vamos, muéstrenme lo que tienen!_

Y así, pasando de una espada de cuchara psíquica a otra, Servine se unió a la batalla con un vigor renovado, con energía surgiendo dentro de ella y sintiendo que poco a poco le volvía la fuerza. Aunque eventualmente se encontró de vuelta con Chansey, justo a tiempo para que su idiota ejecutara su nuevo plan.

...(**)

Durante toda su vida, Roggenrola había deseado más que nada en el mundo ser un Pokémon más rápido. Y ahora en medio de una guerra que se iba escalando en intensidad, ese deseo era más urgente de lo usual.

Después de esquivar por los pelos un choque entre el Psicorrayo de Butterfree y la Hidrobomba de un Slowbro, el Pokémon de Roca se tomó unos segundos para descansar, solo para ser emboscada por una parvada de Xatus que trató de usar Fuerza Psíquica en ella, antes de que unos bien dirigidos disparos de Explosión de Rocas los enviaran a todos a revolcarse en el suelo. Trató de correr a otra parte, pero una gran cantidad de Kadabras trató de atacarla con Psicoonda. Se agachó para evitar el primer golpe, y luego intentó usar Cabeza de Hierro en sus oponentes antes de quitarse del camino. Los Xatus volvieron, al igual que los Kadabras, antes de poder ponerse a salvo, viéndose forzada a ponerse a la defensiva.

Había demasiados y eran demasiado rápidos para ella, y todos los demás estaban muy ocupados peleando en otras partes como para acudir en su ayuda. Estaba sola contra todos, y no tenía tiempo de montar una contraofensiva efectiva.

Ante la oposición, sin embargo, Roggenrola no retrocedió. La superaban en número y en velocidad, pero ella era inteligente y tenía recursos: después de todo, ella había sido la que resolvió el misterio de la desaparición de sus amigos en la línea temporal pasada, cuando conoció a Ash por primera vez. No importaba si esos Pokémon Psíquicos eran más numerosos o si podían hacer cálculos complejos en tres segundos: ella encontraría la forma de ser más lista. Y al ver el suelo debajo, una idea se formó en su cabeza.

Esquivó la última ráfaga de golpes, se enfocó y disparó varias Explosiones de Roca hacia el suelo. El suelo resistió sus embates y no se rompió, pero el retroceso fue lo bastante fuerte para enviarla hacia el aire, justo encima de una Psicoonda por los pelos. El Pokémon de tipo Roca habría sonreído si pudiera hacerlo, y entonces disparó varias Explosiones de Roca con la velocidad de una ametralladora, hasta que casi llegó al techo.

Los Xatus trataron de volar hacia ella, pero Roggenrola ya estaba moviéndose: se giró sobre sí misma y lanzó otra ráfaga de Explosión de Roca, con haciendo llover cada trozo de piedra sobre su oposición. Estos intentaron pararlo con Fuerza Psíquica, solo para que las rocas llovieran con más y más fuerza hasta que se hicieron demasiado rápidas para poder seguirles el paso, y quedaron enterrados bajo el asalto de Roggenrola, cayendo inconscientes.

Roggenrola aterrizó en el suelo justo después que cesó la Explosión de Rocas, tambaleándose sobre sus pies antes de estabilizarse. Tenía la cabeza dando vueltas y todavía había más enemigos para enfrentar, pero no pudo evitar sentirse energizada por lo que había logrado. ¿Qué importaba si era lenta? Solo tenía que pensar rápido y golpear de manera inteligente, y así no habría ningún problema.

Y así, volvió a saltar hacia la refriega con mucha más energía que antes, lista para ayudar. ¿Y qué mejor para empezar que con el nuevo plan de Ash?

…

\- ¡Ataquen! – volvió a ordenar Ash, esta vez con un poco más de ánimos que antes, para ejecutar el mismo ataque de antes con un poco más de fuerza.

Igual que antes, Pikachu disparó Atactrueno, Servine lanzó Tormenta de Hojas, Vivillon volvió a disparar un Forcejeo de Insecto verde, Goodra lanzó un Aliento de Dragón, Butterfree disparó Viento Plateado, Squirtle apuntó con Agua Salada, y Muk escupió Bombas de Desechos. Pero esta vez, Pidgeot se encontraba volando encima de ellos y lanzó un Tajo Aéreo, mientras Krabby proveía de un Rayo Burbuja. Las cinco cucharas de Mega Alakazam brillaron, y todos los ataques impactaron unos contra otros neutralizándose entre sí.

Sabrina sacudió la cabeza antes de levantar su palma en la dirección opuesta a Alakazam. Esta brilló, congelando a Ambipom, Yanma y Bulbasaur (que estaban usando Garra de Sombra, Ataque Rápido y Embestida respectivamente) en ese lugar. Manteniéndolos allí, le echó una mirada a Ash con una expresión de "¿En serio?" como si esperara de él algo mejor que eso.

Rápidamente le vino algo mejor cuando una silueta llameante cargó contra Mega Alakazam, atrapando al Pokémon Mega Evolucionado como un lazo. Charizard arrojó a Mega Alakazam contra la pared antes de echarse a volar y mirarlo desafiantemente.

\- Rrr… _Sabes, te sientes más ligero que los dos últimos Alakazams que vencí. –_ observó Charizard, antes de soltarle un torrencial Lanzallamas al Pokémon Mega Evolucionado.

Sin embargo, en medio del chorro, el fuego comenzó a brillar de púrpura y se volvió hacia los tres Pokemon que Sabrina tenía inmovilizados. Ella flotó fuera del camino de las flamas, todavía sujetándolos donde estaban para que recibieran el ataque.

\- ¡Cúbrelos! – gritó Ash mientras Squirtle disparaba una Pistola de Agua en el camino del Lanzallamas redirigido, extinguiéndolo y dejando solo una neblina humeante a su paso.

Charizard gruñó y preparó una Garra de Metal para el siguiente ataque, pero él mismo también empezó a brillar y fue arrastrado a la refriega general, en medio de la cual Ash podía oír la risa loca de Farfetch'd y muchos mugidos de sus Tauros. Unos cuantos Pidgeys y Pidgeottos fueron a caer dentro del círculo curativo, seguidos de Pidgeot que volvió a volar hacia el caos general mientras Sabrina levantaba una ceja antes de arrojar distraídamente a Ambipom, Bulbasaur y Yanma lejos.

\- Necesitarás más Pokémon aquí para pelear contra mi Mega Alakazam, aunque eso solo llevaría a que tu ejército de Pokémon que trajo tu Pokédex termine fallando. Y aun así, sería muy fácil si tan solo lucharas con todo lo que tienes en vez de ponerte una restricción estúpida.

\- Si hago eso tú ganarás. – le recordó Ash secamente.

\- ¿Y acaso eso es malo? Yo gano todo el tiempo: gano cuando un retador demuestra ser digno, y gano cuando no lo hace. De todos modos, ¿qué esperas sacar para ganar si estás tan empeñado en no usar tu habilidad paterna? ¿Tal vez eso de la Armadura Trueno?

Pikachu echó chispas por las mejillas, como si estuviera listo para intentarlo con el substituto de Swellow más cercano que hubiera. Ash se agarró la mano derecha, sintiendo que estaba cubierta de polvo y fragmentos de cristal como antes. Se la apretó todavía más en respuesta mientras miraba fijamente a Sabrina.

\- Tal vez lo haga, o tal vez encuentre otra manera. Si crees que lo sabes todo, deberías saber que he salido de situaciones difíciles antes.

\- Sí, estoy al tanto de lo que has logrado con una combinación de pensar rápido y esos viejos proverbios de "inventiva, decisión y espíritu" que a la gente le encanta en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que intentarás lograr?

\- Todos lo averiguaremos, supongo. – Ash apretó el puño con el que sujetaba se puñado de arena extraña y lo apuntó hacia Sabrina con decisión, solo para que este comenzara a brillar con un aura amarilla-naranja.

\- Y parece que ya lo hicimos. – comentó Sabrina mientras el aura amarilla-naranja ganaba un tinte púrpura, antes de empezar a succionar energía púrpura de todo el campo de batalla. El aura púrpura comenzó a apoderarse del color anterior, haciendo que su mano brillara intensamente en él mientras su brazo se sacudía tan violentamente que tuvo que agarrárselo con la otra mano para controlar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Todos los Pokémon presentes se quedaron viendo en shock, y el Pokédex tenía su propio comentario al respecto.

 **\- ¡ESTÁS GENERANDO LECTURAS DE ENERGÍA EXTRAÑA DESDE TU MANO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO EXACTAMENTE?!**

\- ¡Si lo supiera te lo diría!

Sabrina observó su mano todavía sacudiéndose con interés, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para atacarlo durante el proceso. Al parecer, ella también tenía curiosidad por lo que hacía. Un brillo de color rosa comenzó a filtrarse por sus dedos y el aura se encendió una vez más antes de disiparse. La luz se desvaneció momentos después, y su mano dejó de temblar. Ahora en ella tenía algo sólido, y la abrió para dejar caer en su otra palma lo que fuera que había en ella.

Lo que encontró fue un cristal rosa, descansando en el centro de su palma como si no lo hubiese hecho aparentemente de la nada. Todos sus Pokémon presentes miraron el cristal sorprendidos, y el Pokédex habló:

 **\- ASH, ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES ESO?**

\- ¿Una violación de al menos unas cuantas leyes de la física? – preguntó. Al menos eso era lo que le gritaban los remanentes de sus clases de ciencias en su memoria.

 **\- POSIBLEMENTE, PERO ES MÁS QUE ESO. LAS LECTURAS DE ESE CRISTAL INDICAN QUE SE TRATA DE UN CRISTAL-Z, MUY PARECIDO AL QUE UTILIZÓ LILO. LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO DETERMINAR EN ESTE MOMENTO ES QUE ESTE CRISTAL FUE CREADO POR UNA COMBINACIÓN DE LAS ENERGÍAS RESIDUALES EMITIDAS POR LOS POKÉMON Y LA ENERGÍA QUE TÚ EMITES NATURALMENTE POR SER UN BLOODLINER. ES PROBABLE QUE HAYA UN TERCER ELEMENTO QUE ACTUÓ COMO CATALIZADOR, QUE SEGÚN MI HIPÓTESIS PODRÍA TENER QUE VER CON EL MATERIAL DEL QUE ESTÁ HECHO EL ANILLO-Z CON LOS INCIDENTES QUE HE VISTO HASTA AHORA. ESE CRISTAL ES UN PSYCHIUM-Z, UTILIZADO PARA EL MOVIMIENTO-Z DE TIPO PSÍQUICO.**

Ese punto hizo que Ash observara el cristal en sus manos. Aquella vez contra Lilo, y más tarde contra Elwood y Aideen, ¿esto era a lo que quería llegar?

\- Qué interesante. Cuando creí que ya conocía todas tus sorpresas, me sacas una nueva, Ash. – La observación de Sabrina desvió su atención del cristal mientras la mujer continuaba. – En el folklore alolano se dice que el primer gran rey de Alola, Kahele, creó todos los Cristales-Z con un método que solo él conocía. Si lo hizo como tú lo hiciste ahora, se ha vuelto mucho más interesante para mí.

Así que su creación de un cristal de una manera que no tenía idea de cómo volver hacerlo, ¿ahora le daría interés en ponerla a ver un documental?

\- A leer un libro en realidad.

Oh sí, todavía seguía con eso, leyéndole la mente. Sin embargo, Ash miró el cristal en su palma por un momento, y luego el Anillo-Z en su mano. Después de un momento, colocó el cristal en la ranura de dicho anillo. Primer paso: colocar el cristal, hecho. Segundo paso: activarlo. Eso no estaba del todo seguro cómo hacerlo.

 **\- COMO MENCIONÉ ANTES, LOS ALOLANOS MANIFIESTAN EL PODER DE LOS MOVIMIENTOS-Z…** – El Pokédex de pronto brilló y fue lanzado hacia la refriega antes de terminar su explicación por un Kadabra, que rápidamente se teletransportó fuera del camino de Farfetch'd que se fue a estrellar con un Alakazam.

Aunque necesitaba el recordatorio de lo que el Pokédex había mencionado antes, probablemente podría descubrirlo solo. De hecho, recordaba haberlo visto hecho en aquella extraña visión que tuvo después de conseguir el Anillo-Z, y la Piedra Activadora por alguna razón.

\- Si te preguntas por qué sucede eso, no me preguntes a mí. Ya me ha pasado antes y no podría darte una respuesta.

Ignorando a Sabrina y su lectura de mentes de nuevo, no necesitó mirar detrás para saber que Butterfree estaba aleteando junto a él para ver si esto iba a funcionar.

\- De acuerdo, esto aparentemente hará algo ya que conoces un movimiento de tipo Psíquico. ¡Prepárate para lo que sea, Butterfree! – declaró Ash mientras Butterfree asentía.

Lo primero era cruzar los brazos, lo cual hizo al sentir que el cristal y el Anillo-Z flasheaban. Probablemente eso fuese una buena señal.

\- Protección. – dijo Sabrina simplemente mientras Alakazam formaba un orbe brillante a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Ash no se detuvo.

Luego de cruzar los brazos, lo siguiente era tocarse las sienes con la punta de los dedos. Al hacerlo, sintió una chispa mayor de energía recorrerlo. Se sintió algo extraño, como si fuese algo que sentía dentro y estuviera conteniendo. Lo siguiente fue agarrarse la mano derecha y apuntarla al frente, con la palma hacia afuera. Así lo hizo, y comenzó a brillar del mismo tono inicial que había visto cuando comenzó a formar el cristal. Amarillo-naranja, que salió disparado hacia Butterfree y lo rodeó, tornándose luego a un tono rosa similar al del cristal segundos después del impacto que seguía acumulando más y más intensidad, a pocos momentos de liberarse totalmente.

Sabrina simplemente se colocó detrás de Alakazam. Aparentemente estaba bien con el hecho de dejar que Ash ejecutara el movimiento, muy segura de que una Protección emitida por una Mega Evolución sería suficiente para detenerlo.

Quizás lo fuera, Ash no estaba realmente seguro. Sin embargo, se le había pasado algo por alto, algo que había mantenido fuera de su mente para evitar recordárselo.

Sabrina rápidamente supo lo que se le había pasado por alto cuando un puerro brillante salió disparado contra la burbuja de Protección incluso mientras el poder máximo del Movimiento-Z se acumulaba en Butterfree (que estaba zumbando tan fuerte que medio se preguntaba si todo el poder no lo habría convertido de repente en un Beedrill). Dicho puerro brillante causó que la Protección se desvaneciera en nada, antes de que el puerro potenciado por Finta rebotara de regreso al pico del Pokémon que lo había lanzado.

\- ¡Far! – declaró Farfetch'd secamente mientras el nombre del Movimiento-Z le llegaba a Ash.

\- ¡Disruptor Psíquico! – gritó Ash mientras Mega Alakazam se veía rodeado por la misma aura que rodeaba a Butterfree.

El Mega Pokémon salió disparado al otro lado del campo de batalla, chocando contra un Girafarig y un Exeggutor antes de estrellarse contra una pared invisible. De dicha pared invisible Mega Alakazam rebotó sobre un Slowking y una segunda pared lo mandó a volar por los aires, antes de que la luz explotara en una descarga masiva de poder que iluminó todo el campo.

Encima del impresionante despliegue, cada vez que Mega Alakazam golpeaba una de las paredes, Ash sentía una oleada masiva de algo. No estaba seguro de qué era, no se sentía como calor, viento, o algún olor que se esparciera por todo el lugar. No era el único que lo sentía, viendo las miradas extrañas que le daban Servine, Pikachu, y los demás con cada estallido.

Tuvo que atrapar a Butterfree, que parecía exhausto por haber utilizado el Movimiento-Z. No se le escapó la sensación de Bulbasaur y su Látigo Cepa colocando de nuevo el Pokédex en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras lo atrapaba, y eso le alegró para conseguir algo de clarificación.

 **\- TU ATAQUE, QUE DEBO ADMITIR TIENES ALGO DE MI RESPETO POR HACERLO SIN MI GUÍA, HA CREADO TRES ONDAS DE RADIACIÓN. ANTES DE QUE ME PREGUNTES, SÍ, TENGO SOFTWARE DE DETECCIÓN DE RADIACIÓN PARA TODO TIPO DE ESCENARIO. SIN EMBARGO, NO PUEDO DECIRTE LA RAZÓN EXACTA DE LA DESCARGA DE RADIACIÓN, SOLO QUE ESTA NO FUE DETECTADA CUANDO LILO LA UTILIZÓ, Y QUE MIS SENSORES NO DETECTAN EFECTOS ADVERSOS A NINGUNO DE LOS POKÉMON EN ESTE EDIFICIO O A LOS DOS BLOODLINERS PRESENTES, Y QUE LA ONDA DE RADIACIÓN DEL ÚLTIMO ATAQUE ATRAVESÓ LA PARTE CERCANA DE LA CIUDAD, AUNQUE SI TODOS LOS PRESENTES ESTÁN ILESOS, PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO SERÁS RESPONSABLE POR NINGÚN EFECTO DAÑINO SALVO CIERTOS PROBLEMAS DE SINCRONIZACIÓN EN ARTEFACTOS ELECTRÓNICOS.**

¡¿Qué acababa de hacer?!

 **\- Y TAMBIÉN, QUE TU RAICHU COLOCÓ AL PRIMEAPE EN LA BOLA TEMPORIZADORA MIENTRAS YO NO ESTABA CONTIGO. FELICITACIONES.**

Sabrina se quedó viéndolo con una extraña mezcla de conmoción, furia y respeto, que se vio resaltado cuando una ola telekinética de otro de sus Pokémon dejó caer a un derrotado Mega Alakazam a sus pies. Este flasheó de naranja y volvió a la normalidad, mientras Raichu salía de un agujero y dejaba salir un grito de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.

Todos los Pokémon a su alrededor además de Pikachu brollaron del mismo color que los ojos de Sabrina antes de salir volando fuera del área. Segundos después se encontró rodeado de Pokémon Psíquicos desde Starmie y Exeggutor hasta Xatu y Alakazam.

\- Realmente preferiría no tener que recurrir a estas medidas. Sin embargo, por ti haré una excepción. Deja de limitarte a ti mismo, usa tu poder libremente, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

El tono de Sabrina sonaba al borde del derrumbe y la frustración mientras los Pokémon a su alrededor empezaban a cargar lo que parecía un Psicochoque.

\- ¡Pikapi! _Yo me encargo de los de la izquierda, tú del árbol._

Ash asintió y se preparó para ver en qué resultaría todo esto, cuando oyó una segunda teletransportación. Por un momento creyó que serían más problemas, hasta que vio quién acababa de aparecer.

\- ¡Aléjate de él! – El grito de Misty fue seguido segundos después por el Torbellino que golpeó al Xatu y lo mandó a volar dando vueltas.

Iris solo se echó a gruñir al lanzarse contra el Alakazam, noqueándolo a pura fuerza bruta. Sin usar habilidades de bloodline en acción, simplemente pura fuerza humana y furia que impulsaban su asalto. Anabel tampoco dijo nada pues solo se quedó de pie y telekinéticamente alejó a la Starmie mientras buscaba a su siguiente objetivo.

\- Apártate de mi hermano.

Ash tuvo que mirar por segunda vez cuando Belladonna de todas las personas golpeó al Exeggutor con Pinchazo Venenoso, mientras Evanna le daba un golpe en el estómago al Hypno con un Puño Incremento. Aurora congeló las manos del Mr. Mime formando unas esposas de hielo mientras Vedia golpeaba a un Abra que había aparecido detrás de él con una mano de sombras.

\- … ¿Qué? – Sabrina no pudo más que dejar salir un breve respiro de cansancio, por la pregunta de por qué Belladonna de todas las personas estaba aquí, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Sintió que su cuerpo era sujeto por dos pares de brazos, y tratando de reunir toda la energía que pudo, Ash levantó la mirada para ver a quiénes pertenecían.

Un par eran los de Misty, el otro de Belladonna, y ambas lo miraban con mezcla de preocupación y alivio, que rápidamente ganó un tinte de confusión mientras una explosión de fuego que posiblemente fuese obra de Charizard resonaba detrás de ellos.

\- … ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Evanna al oír el estallido, antes de golpear distraídamente a un Abra.

 **\- USTEDES APARECIERON EN EL MEDIO DE NUESTRO PLAN DE ESCAPE, QUE YA LLEVABA EN CURSO ALGO DE TIEMPO ANTES DE SU LLEGAD. ADMITO QUE SU PRESENCIA, AUNQUE INESPERADA, ES VENTAJOSA.**

Belladonna se quedó mirando el bolsillo desde donde vino el sonido en medio de la confusión.

 **\- ME QUEDÉ EN SILENCIO CUANDO TU AMANTE LO CONGELÓ CONTRA LA PARED. SOY UNA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL ENTREGADA A ASH KETCHUM POR UN ANCIANO. PUEDES LLAMARME EL POKÉDEX, DEXTER, HANDY, O COMO PREFIERAS. INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE CÓMO DECIDAS LLAMARME, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER. ¿PUEDES PEDIRLE A VEDIA QUE SUJETE A ALGUIEN?**

\- ¿Imagino que te refieres a esa maldita perra de allá? – Belladonna miró furiosa a Sabrina.

 **\- POR SUPUESTO. PARA ASEGURAR QUE TODOS PODAMOS ESCAPAR, TENEMOS QUE ESTAR SEGUROS DE QUE NO INTENTE NADA QUE PUEDA SER UNA MOLESTIA.** – declaró el Pokédex, y una sombra se movió para golpearla.

Sabrina simplemente los miró con rabia, y Vedia salió volando a dónde estaba Iris. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo antes que un rayo de energía congelante la golpeara, cubriéndola en una capa de hielo.

Aurora, cuyas manos echaban vapor del frío que acababa de lanzar, se veía diferente a cuando lo había congelado a él. Parecía tener más entusiasmo, como si atrapar a Sabrina en un bloque de hielo sólido fuese más disfrutable que congelarlo a él contra la pared. Y rápidamente siguió disparando más rayos al ver que se formaban grietas en él, y su mirada de preocupación se apagó al ver un aura brillante que se formaba alrededor de su hielo y detenía las grietas. Anabel usaba sus poderes psíquicos para reforzar las ataduras heladas.

Apenas un segundo de dejar a Sabrina atrapada en el hielo, se oyeron diez Teletransportaciones detrás de él, y luego volvieron a sonar diez más. Esto se repitió rápidamente varias veces, en apariciones y desapariciones. Una Teletransportación apareció frente a él, oscureciéndole la vista del cubo de hielo de Sabrina mientras intentaba escapar de él, en la forma de un Exeggutor. El Exeggutor pareció mirar fijamente a Sabrina, emanando una emoción de una manera tal que Ash solo podía describir como puro odio.

\- Tor. – Exeggutor prácticamente le escupió antes de teletransportarse de nuevo.

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Ash, este Exeggutor y los otros habían perdido a su dueño original, posiblemente porque había muerto, como había teorizado el Pokédex. ¿Acaso Sabrina tendría algo que ver con su estado liberado?

El pensamiento rápidamente desapareció por el agotamiento, pues en cuanto el Pokédex declaró que todos (cada Pidgey, cada Grimer, Jigglypuff y el Farfetch'd loco, etc.), se encontraban a salvo en el rancho de Oak, inclusive Servine, Muk, Tauros, Squirtle, y Roggenrola, todas las chicas se abrazaron a su alrededor y con Anabel dando el toque final, se teletransportaron fuera de allí.

Justo cuando Sabrina finalmente se liberó del hielo, con una combinación de tantas emociones que Ash incluso estando despierto totalmente no podría saber si estaba furiosa, impresionada o si simplemente querría irse a la cama en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al sitio donde comenzó todo esto…**_

La teletransportación depositó a todos en el mismo lugar donde este largo, muy largo, larguísimo día había comenzado, y Ash sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Ahora que el día por fin terminaba, Ash caminó hacia la misma base secreta con una cabezada y una clara respuesta positiva de todos de que sabían que estaba muerto de cansancio y que si querían hablarle de lo que pasó, fuese en la mañana. Arrojó la capsula de objeto para su cama antes de dejarse colapsar en ella, pues lo único que quería era dormir para que acabara ese día.

Pikachu ni siquiera se molestó en ir tan lejos, y se fue a una esquina de la base. Como Ash había dejado caer su chaqueta antes, Pikachu la agarró para usarla de nido aquella noche. Mañana podría conseguir una lavadora donde echarla si hacía falta. También dejó caer su mochila a los pies de la cama, pero Pikachu no la cogió para usarla como sitio para dormir. Quizás algún otro Pokémon lo hiciera algún día, pero hoy no era ese día. En ese momento lo único que quería era dormir.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente al sentir que alguien se teletransportaba adentro, como a los cinco minutos de intentar dormirse y no lograrlo, aunque no golpeó a la persona en cuestión. Anabel no era su enemiga después de todo, y podía darse cuenta incluso estando muerto de cansancio. Y la chica pelimorada, que debió utilizar esos cinco minutos para ponerse su ropa de dormir, se recostó junto a él con una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

\- _No quiero despertar mañana y descubrir que te volvieron a teletransportar. –_ le dijo Anabel, con clara preocupación en su tono de voz dentro de su cabeza.

\- No creo que… – Ash trató de asegurarle que Sabrina probablemente no volvería a llevárselo, pero antes de eso otro cuerpo se dejó caer junto a él

\- Esto no se trata de lo que creas. – le dijo Iris desde atrás. Pudo escuchar a Axew en alguna parte de la base, probablemente cogiendo su propia esquina. La morena se movió más cerca de él, y pudo sentir su calor corporal. Si se acercaba más probablemente podría sentir el cuerpo de ella frotándose contra el suyo. ¿Entonces cómo haría para dormir?

 _\- Se trata de que nos preocupamos por ti. Déjanos estar seguras de que esto de Sabrina ya se acabó, al menos por esta noche._

Los comentarios que Pikachu había hecho antes resonaron brevemente en su mente. Eso no era lo que estaba pasando, ¿verdad?

Unas pisadas resonaron enfrente de la base secreta, y al mirar arriba se encontró con Misty mirándolos. No estaba seguro de qué clase de emoción estaría demostrando en ese momento: era una mirada que decía al mismo tiempo "¿En serio?", "Grandioso" y "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?" Sin embargo, dichos sentimientos y el resto de la composición en la extraña mirada de Misty (que extrañamente no parecía dirigida a él específicamente, al menos) fueron reemplazados por sorpresa al ser empujada adentro por una sonriente Belladonna.

\- Oh, ya deja de pensarlo tanto. En esa cama también cabes tú sin problemas. Ve y asegúrate que mi pequeño hermano esté bien esta noche, ¡entre más mejor! No espero que hagan ninguna locura, pero les recomiendo que hagan el número trece- Mañana tendremos panqueques si lo logran.

El tono de Belladonna sonaba muy alegre, y se fue guiñándole el ojo a Ash, para darle un pulgar arriba que también iba en su dirección. Misty se tropezó por el empujón que Belladonna le había dado, pero no se cayó y estuvo a punto de gritarle con la cara totalmente roja.

\- Mi querida Aurora puede dejarlos encerrados ahí dentro con un muro de hielo si lo prefieren. – le dijo Belladonna en un tono que sonaba juguetón y a la vez de advertencia. Misty de pronto ya no tenía ganas de gritarle, aunque sí murmuró algo sobre que necesitaría algo apropiado para dormir.

Ash rápidamente le ofreció una de sus camisetas de sobra en su mochila, y Anabel le puso la mano en su rostro para darle algo de privacidad a Misty.

\- ¿Eso de verdad es necesario? – le preguntó Iris a Anabel, pero teniendo la vista bloqueada no podía ver las ropas de Misty cayendo al suelo, aunque sí oírlas.

...

A pesar de que no la estaba mirando, el hecho de cambiarse de ropa enfrente de Ash la hizo sentir bastante extraña. No exactamente incómoda, y después de que la hubiese visto en bikinis tampoco era que tuviese tanto que dejarle a la imaginación, pero nada de eso tenía importancia ahora. Una vez que estuvo bien cubierta, Anabel le quitó la mano a Ash, y los ojos de Misty volvieron a fijarse en los de él.

\- Ash, yo…

Se detuvo ahí sin estar muy segura de cómo continuar. Era como la noche que salieron de Cerulean, cuando quiso disculparse por haber explotado como lo hizo y no haberle agradecido apropiadamente por salvarle la vida. Aunque aquella vez fue más sencillo, pues solo eran ellos dos.

Por mucho que le gustaría tener un momento privado con Ash, no tenía el corazón para decirles a Iris y Anabel que se fueran. Ella no era la única allí dentro que se preocupaba por Ash, ni tampoco la única que se había asustado cuando desapareció. Y esto se hizo evidente cuando Anabel e Iris intercambiaron miradas y sin decir palabra se apartaron un momento para hacerle espacio, aunque Iris volvió a colocarse en su antigua posición cuando Misty se puso frente a Ash donde antes estaba Anabel.

\- _Está bien. Todas nos sentimos igual después de lo de hoy. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. –_ le dijo y Misty suspiró. ¿Así de obvio lo estaba haciendo?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Misty finalmente sentándose en la cama y recostándose junto a Ash. Cerca, pero no tan cerca. Aunque todavía sentía algo más de contacto con las otras de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

\- Escuchen, de verdad no tienen que hacer esto, yo…

\- Shhh… – dijo Misty, poniéndole un dedo en la boca. – Aunque no sea así, después de lo de hoy, quiero estar cerca por si algo sucede. Yo solo… no quiero perderte.

Tuvo que exprimir las últimas tres palabras. Hacía mucho que las tenía guardadas, quizás desde que se sintió celosa de Iris. Admitiéndolo, su miedo de perder a Ash todavía seguía allí, pero ya no era tanto de perderlo a manos de Iris, o de Anabel. No en ese sentido, y menos después del esfuerzo que hicieron para encontrarlo, y de haber demostrado que él les importaba tanto como a ella.

No, el miedo que sentía era que alguien quisiera hacerle daño. Ya había pasado por eso cuando la Cazadora J lo secuestró, y después de eso… ya no quería arriesgarse más. Iris tenía razón. Tenía que ser más fuerte, más fuerte para poder protegerlo. Y eso no lo podía hacer sola.

Así que al menos por esa noche, no le molestaría compartir a Ash con las otras. Todas lo mantendrían a salvo, juntas.

 _ **[ADICIONAL]**_

…

Belladonna tardó un poco en dormirse, y estaba bastante segura de que estaba usando a Evanna como almohada cuando finalmente se quedó dormida. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo se encontró en un lugar en el que prefería no estar. En el mundo de los sueños.

Los sueños siempre habían sido extraños para ella. Cuando no tenía noches tranquilas, era propensa a tener sueños de las cosas más extrañas.

Como este por ejemplo: se encontraba en una isla flotante junto a una pequeña casa blanca con un tejado rojo. La casa tendría un buen tamaño, si tuviera diez años. Ahora dudaba que pudiese siquiera caber en ella. Especialmente cuando la puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió de golpe y un Pokémon salió disparado fuera de ella antes de mirarla por un momento, antes de ponerse a sisear.

Ella entrecerró los ojos al ver al Pikachu que le siseaba, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué estaba haciéndolo. Era como si estuviese en piloto automático. Y dicho Pikachu no era el de Ash, o el de Red, dicho fuera de paso. Tenía aspecto de ser mucho más viejo, con su pelaje amarillo veteado de gris por la nariz y ojeras muy parecidas a las que se le verían a los humanos de edad avanzada.

\- ¿Un roedor, en serio? – Las palabras que salieron de su boca no eran suyas. Esa voz no sonaba como ella en absoluto. Su tono era más frío y quizás sensual.

El Pikachu le volvió a sisear, con las mejillas echando chispas mientras su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose solo y hablaba con una voz que no era la suya.

\- Podrías haberlo algo mucho mejor. Eres mi hijo, y aun así terminaste con esa criatura tan patética. ¿De qué vale un Pichu?"

Su cuerpo se movió para mirar con rabia por encima del Pikachu, como si hubiese algo detrás de él. O más bien alguien. Sintió que sus ojos flasheaban de poder, aunque no era el suyo el que se activaba.

\- No vas a dormir por cuarenta y ocho horas. – La voz que no era la suya salió de su boca momentos antes que el Pikachu disparara un ataque eléctrico.

…

Se despertó antes de sentir el ataque, con los ojos muy abiertos. Resultó ser que, en efecto, estaba usando el estómago bien tonificado de Evanna como almohada, tal como Aurora usaba el de ella de la misma forma.

No se movió para evitar molestarlas, aunque se preguntó cuánto le tomaría volverse a dormir. Tal vez podría terminar teniendo ese mismo sueño de nuevo.

Sin que ella lo supiera, sin embargo, en una región muy lejana, un Pikachu anciano también acababa de despertar de un mal sueño, aunque menos sorprendido que ella. Porque había hecho algo que deseaba haber hecho hacía tantos años, y electrocutar a esa mujer malvada que había hecho de la vida de su amo y mejor amigo un infierno.

Belladonna sin embargo, no era la única experimentando algo extraño en su sueño.

…

 _En un estadio lleno de vítores, su cuerpo brillaba con el poder que ella y su compañera compartían vía Mega Evolución. Ella creía que no había poderes que pudieran igualarla._ _Se había equivocado, y el Chesnaught cuya aura de hierba ondulante se dispersó para revelar una apariencia cambiada fue lo que destruyó sus creencias sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo._

 _Y aun así, a pesar de eso la idea de probarse a sí misma y la fuerza de su entrenadora contra esta pareja era una emoción que no había sentido en años._

 _\- ¡De acuerdo, Chesnaught, vamos a ganar esto! ¡Escudo de Púas!_

 _El Chesnaught no usó el movimiento como lo haría uno normal. Un vórtice giratorio de hojas y energía verde se formó en su antebrazo derecho, formando un escudo redondo. El Chesnaught arrojó dicho escudo, haciéndole aparecer más espinas que crecían al aproximarse a impactar con ella._

 _\- ¡Cabeza de Hierro!_

 _Una luz blanca iluminó su silueta mientras la energía de acero fluía a través de ella, y contrarrestó el impacto inminente con su propio golpe._

 _En el momento que su cabeza impactó con el escudo sintió algo. Un estallido de energía que no era tangible, caliente, frío, soplando como el viento, o ni siquiera tenía olor, ni irradiaba energía del impacto como lo haría una explosión sin causar daño. Sería el primero de muchos estallidos de energía durante esa batalla. No fue el único incidente como ese durante el torneo, pues recordaba haberlo visto en la batalla de ese joven en contra de Remo también._

…

En el momento del primer impacto, y ante la sensación de esa corriente de radiación por el impacto, los ojos del Pokémon se abrieron de golpe, con su expresión tornándose intranquila y preocupada. Su compañera también se había despertado con su sobresalto, y la miró con preocupación.

\- Mawile, ¿otra vez esa memoria en tu sueño…?

Su gesto de asentimiento llevó a que la anciana suspirara desde su cama, siendo el suspiro de alguien que llevaba un enorme peso sobre los hombros.

\- Supongo que solo podemos esperar que no haya pasado en un estadio esta vez, o algo peor.

Así, los primeros pensamientos de Mabel ese día fueron de preocupación y miedo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, no es exactamente lo que prometí, pero viéndolo por otro lado, esto me servirá para la versión en AO3. Así no tengo que postear los capítulos separados. Como ya comenté todo lo del anterior, ahora me limitaré nada más con las escenas adicionales.

Las escenas extras con los Pokémon de Ash estuvieron bastante buenas, para explorar un poco las personalidades de algunos (especialmente me gustó la de papá Tauros y su hijita Vulpix). La del Equipo Rocket, aunque breve, también la agradezco ya que a veces se les extraña mucho cuando no andan acechando a Ash (de hecho estoy considerando pedir mano a hacer el capítulo de Jessiebelle yo mismo). Pero creo que el verdadero regalo es la escena final. No sé ustedes, pero tengo la impresión de que Belladonna acaba de experimentar un Harry-en-la-mente-de-Voldemort con ese sueño, y no hay que ser un genio para imaginarse de quién se trata. Empiezan a esclarecerse más los misterios familiares poco a poco. Y ese vistacito a la pelea de Mabel contra Casey Snagem tampoco estuvo del todo mal para cerrar esta edición especial.

Y bueno, se acaba la noche, el Día de los Inocentes y las vacaciones de Semana Santa, así que me voy a acostar. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Guest, hpividente, MBlacky, prietar, UltronFatalis, darkdan-sama, Kisame Hoshigaki, Conuk** y **Juan.** A este último le recomendaría que se cree una cuenta en Fanfiction para evitar inconvenientes como el del pasado. Más porque de esa forma si tienes una pregunta puedo responderla de inmediato ya que no me gusta usar mis notas finales de los capítulos para hacer eso (más que nada para hacerlo privado). En fin, no es necesario que comenten de este en específico si ya lo hicieron en los anteriores, a menos que quieran agregar lo que piensan de los extras. Nos veremos en el siguiente.


	36. Después de Saffron

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 36:** Después de Saffron.

* * *

 _ **En el laboratorio del Profesor Oak…**_

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando finalmente retornó a su laboratorio, y el Profesor se sentía grandioso. Era increíble lo que una cirugía menor podía hacer por tu calidad de vida. Honestamente se sentía siete años más joven. Tal vez hasta podría vivir otros siete años más, eso siempre era bueno.

Deteniéndose un momento en su escalera, el anciano abrió la puerta y caminó mientras silbaba hacia la cocina, donde hizo todo lo que requería una mañana temprana cuando no estaba en sus prioridades volver a dormir. Empezó a prepararse un café, después de todo tenía mucho trabajo que poner al día: el papeleo y la poesía no se escribían solos.

Fue a agarrar un paquete de café, pero encontró la caja vacía de cualquier cosa buena. Era del tipo que les gustaba a sus pasantes. Bah, café de la nueva era. Él prefería más el café antiguo. Por supuesto, no era consciente de que eso pasara, así que había comprado paquetes adicionales del café que le gustaba. Solo era cuestión de conseguir una…

\- Kook. – O bien tener a un amigable crustáceo para que se la pasara con su tenaza.

\- Oh gracias, Krabby, es muy útil tenerte por aquí, más que el de Gary… – El Profesor se frenó en sus palabras al darse cuenta que la tenaza que le pasó el café no era de tamaño Krabby. De hecho, era tamaño Kingler, y provenía de un Kingler que antes no estaba ahí antes de su cirugía.

\- Kooky. – lo saludó el Kingler, haciendo que el Profesor sonriera.

\- Vaya, qué bueno ver que todo ese entrenamiento que has estado haciendo finalmente haya dado frutos. Tú y Ash deben haber tenido una muy buena sesión mientras estuve bajo anestesia.

Kingler empezó a echar burbujas como respuesta, como si sugiriera que no tenía idea de la mitad de lo que había pasado, y dado el hecho de que Ash le había enviado un dragón babosa sin alas desde una gran altura en el aire, tal vez no tenía idea de la mitad de lo ocurrido. Y tal vez, era mejor no saberlo.

\- Y bien… ¿alguna otra evolución que haya ocurrido mientras estuve fuera?

…

A la luz temprana de la mañana, Bulbasaur observaba el resultado final de la locura que había sido el día de ayer.

\- Bul. _Vaya, te ves feliz._

La recientemente re-evolucionada Pokémon tipo Roca flexionó sus miembros recuperados con mucho interés.

\- ¡Bo! – declaró Boldore. – _Bueno, por supuesto que lo estoy. Extrañaba tener estas cosas. Nunca te das cuenta de lo grandioso que es tener brazos hasta que ya no los tienes._

Bulbasaur usó su Látigo Cepa para señalar sus propios miembros frontales, y el Pokémon de Roca le dio un gruñido y una mirada a modo de disculpa.

 _\- Quise decir miembros frontales en general, no solo los brazos. No estoy segura de poder volver a solo tener pies de nuevo._

Boldore levantó su miembro frontal derecho y golpeó en el aire con él, antes de volver a bajarlo con confusión.

\- ¿Dore? _¿No se supone que debería poder hacer Golpe de Roca ahora?_

Bulbasaur sacudió la cabeza, y entonces la hierba detrás de ellos se sacudió, atrayendo su atención mientras un Pokémon que no estuvo en el rancho en la vieja línea temporal se deslizaba fuera de ella. Sin embargo, no se trataba de un Pokémon que no les resultara familiar, y tampoco un extraño.

\- Ser. _Vaya, así no era como esperaba despertar hoy. –_ declaró Serperior. Krabby, Roggenrola, y ahora Servine, todos habían evolucionado tras la batalla contra Sabrina.

\- Bul. _Bueno, si sirve de algo, te ves grandiosa, y poderosa también._

\- Ser. _Ya no tengo brazos._

El tono seco de Serperior hizo que Boldore se echara para atrás un poco. Claramente estaba muy al tanto del problema potencial de iniciar una discusión de "ganar miembros es grandioso". Bulbasaur tampoco estaba seguro de qué responderle.

\- Bul… _Bueno, podría ser peor… –_ Ante la mirada asesina de Serperior, Bulbasaur rápidamente procedió a elaborar. – Saur. _Quiero decir, Torterra aparentemente dependía de su velocidad todo el tiempo, y entonces evolucionó y no pudo usarla más. No estoy seguro de si llegó a recuperarse de su pérdida de agilidad. Y tú realmente no usabas tus manos para nada importante, ¿o sí?_

Serperior siguió mirándolo igual.

\- Ser. _Me. Gustaba. Tener. Manos._

Bulbasaur brevemente consideró traer a colación la ceguera temporal de Sliggoo, pero la siguiente evolución había arreglado eso. A menos que hubiese una Mega Serperior a la que volvieran a salirle brazos, dudaba que pudiese ser una opción. Así que Bulbasaur tomó la opción más segura antes que intentar a ayudar a la inicial unovana claramente molesta con su perdida por la evolución.

\- ¡Bul! _Hey, me pareció oír a un Wooper discutiendo con un Hoppip. ¡Tengo que ir a resolverlo, hablamos luego!_

Rápidamente corrió hacia el otro lado del campo, acelerando más cuando oyó a Serperior gritarle sobre lo ridículo de que cualquiera de esas dos especies estuviera discutiendo por nada.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Ash…**_

Mientras su mente lentamente se despertaba de su letargo, Ash honestamente se sentía recargado. No podía imaginar la última vez que durmió tan bien, y eso era incluso contando los pocos días que llevaba de tener una cama en su base secreta. Tal vez sería la sensación de descanso después de lo de ayer, pero honestamente sentía que podría dormir así para siempre.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Ash se encontró mirando el techo de la base secreta, sintiéndose tranquilo y lleno de energía. ¿Desde cuándo su cama era tan cómoda?

Poco a poco se percató de una serie de respiraciones lentas que no eran suyas ni de Pikachu, y sintió que su rejuvenecedora sensación se le iba rápidamente al darse cuenta del por qué su cama se sentía tan cómoda. Específicamente, los cálidos cuerpos femeninos que descansaban a ambos lados de él.

A su izquierda estaba Misty, con la boca ligeramente abierta y todavía dormida, mientras a su derecha descansaba Iris, acurrucada contra él. Cada una se sentía diferente: Misty tenía una minúscula brecha entre los dos, aunque podía todavía percibir su calor corporal claramente. Iris entretanto, podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas contra las de él, su nariz frotándose contra el oído, y sus pechos presionando contra el extremo del brazo que le sujetaba.

Su otro brazo también estaba sujeto, pero este estaba debajo del cuello de Misty, y podía sentir algo desordenado y suave contra su mano. Levantó la cabeza para ver por encima de la pelirroja, tratando de no mirar demasiado hacia su pecho o al hecho de que la camiseta que él le había prestado no la cubría totalmente, mostrando su ropa interior (de haber sido la vieja línea temporal, sospechaba que verle algo así lo sentenciaría a muerte por Gyarados si ella le tenía piedad, y por su furia personal si no lo hacía), y vio a Anabel dormida contra su brazo.

Se veía tan tranquila como las otras, aunque una parte de él deseó que hubiera una forma de que no se viera tan lejana. Y otra parte de él inmediatamente le gritó diciéndole que esto no iba a convertirse en una costumbre, y que tenía que pensar en cómo podría volver a mover su cuerpo en medio de todo esto.

La parte de él que se preguntaba cómo lograr más cercanía extrañamente parecía más entusiasta con su trabajo, a pesar de todo. Dicha parte de él también deseó que Misty estuviera recostada de lado y presionando su cuerpo contra el de él como lo hacía Iris, y tal vez también que Anabel pudiese estar más cerca de él, ya fuese recostada sobre sus piernas o incluso encima de él…

Sorprendentemente, la parte de sí mismo que le gritó a la otra sobre esa idea no sonaba como Misty o como su madre. Ya no conocía su propio proceso de pensamiento al parecer. Aun así, el hecho de que estuvieran así, todas durmiendo junto a él de ese modo, le resultó en una extraña mezcla de reconfortante tanto como extraño, y Ash no estaba totalmente seguro de qué hacer. ¿Debería quedarse allí quieto hasta que despertaran?

¿Acaso sería capaz? Él no era del tipo que le gustaba quedarse acostado, e incluso en sus momentos de mayor holgazanería no se quedaba sentado en un sillón todo el día. En vez de eso prefería ir a protagonizar películas de producción cuestionable y tenía encuentros con viejos surfistas. Su idea de holgazanear era holgazanear de manera muy activa. Aun así, comparada con su vieja cama entonces, tal vez hasta podría…

Los pensamientos de Ash sobre comportamiento apropiado y etiqueta en la cama se interrumpieron con un segundo punto que surgió la noche anterior, y apenas podía recordar. Lo habían mencionado poco después de que Anabel, Iris, y Misty declararon que querían asegurarse de que él se quedara en un lugar esa noche, y que habría panqueques para desayunar, y el olor de dichos panqueques le estaba llegando.

No había podido comer nada en lo que posiblemente habían sido las últimas sido veinticuatro horas, y tampoco estaba seguro de que ellas hubiesen comido nada tampoco. Por suerte, el aroma de los panqueques causó que los ojos de las chicas se abrieran de golpe, antes que su propio estómago gruñera fuertemente por un buen rato, exigiendo probar dichos panqueques.

…

La cocina era una habilidad que todavía no lograba. Era algo que ella y su dulce Vedia estaban aprendiendo cuando tenían oportunidad, un proceso que a menudo se veía interrumpido por, entre otras cosas, el hecho de que sus lindas maestras también tenían que enseñarse una a la otra.

Su querida Aurora y su preciosa Evanna sabían cada una como cocinar, pero de maneras diferentes. Aurora sabía hacer los postres más dulces y deliciosos, y Evanna podía preparar algo que te mantuviera en marcha durante largos períodos de tiempo sin calorías innecesarias. Las dos seguían teniendo problemas encontrando el balance entre sabor y eficiencia. No era tan importante para ella como para las otras, pues parecía que ella podía comer cualquier cosa y lo único que haría sería aumentar de tamaño sus senos. Aunque las calorías extras le habían ayudado a ganar un poco más de peso sano, si comían solo lo que Aurora preparaba, su dulce Vedia empezaría a tener aspecto de masa para galletas. Era dulce, pero no quería que se fuera a convertir en esa clase de dulce.

Le habría encantado bromear con Aurora de que sus pasteles eran las únicas responsables de las dificultades que tenía para comprarse sostenes, pero no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría, así que tristemente se tenía que guardar esa broma para sí misma. Y tampoco sería demasiado precisa, viendo que la comida de su preciosa había contribuido mucho a arreglar el daño que su madre y la pobreza le habían hecho.

Aun así, dejando de lado las memorias sobre la comida, los panqueques eran algo en lo que habían encontrado un feliz intermedio, una composición de masa que satisfacía ambos puntos de vista. Y ella estaba bien cualificada en la habilidad de voltearlas, aunque crear la masa fuese un volado. Y de todos modos se les había agotado la masa, pues la última que quedaba había sido usada para poner el último panqueque en un plato lleno de ellas, que Vedia recogió y se llevó a la mesa de picnic.

Dicha mesa se encontraba en el bosque cercano, posiblemente remanente del trabajo de algún viejo leñador que estaba aburrido o algo por el estilo. Luego de lijarla un poco, era perfectamente segura y cómoda de usar.

En cuanto a los ingredientes para la masa, la espátula, las parrillas portátiles, el mantel para la mesa, los platos, los cubiertos, la mantequilla, el jugo, la comida Pokémon en la esquina y todos los demás elementos para un buen desayuno, ellas se encargaron de proveerlos. Venían de una tienda que todavía no había abierto.

\- Gastly ya liberó la contención del aroma. Deberían despertar rápidamente en…

La declaración de Vedia fue interrumpida por un tumulto proveniente de la Base Secreta que su hermano o una de sus queridas fue lo bastante inteligente para decidir utilizar. Era una buena idea, aunque ella no estaba segura de que pudiera utilizarla mucho. Aunque podrían hacerlo si era necesario, Aurora y Vedia merecían camas apropiadas cuando fuera posible. Ella y Evanna podían soportarlo, pero siempre les hacía falta un colchón. O sino la tenían a ella. Belladonna era básicamente un juego de almohadas que respiraba después de todo. Siendo así, solo acampaban cuando era necesario, y siempre llevaban las provisiones para hacerlo.

Y aun así, a pesar de que lo que habían conseguido les vendría mejor al grupo de ellos que al de ellas, sospechaba que tendrían que quedarse con la estufa y todo lo demás después de esto. Su hermano parecía muy testarudo respecto a conseguir las cosas de manera "apropiada", ¿y para qué crear más conflicto del necesario?

El tumulto dentro del escondite de su hermano salió al poco rato, y los cuatro salieron rápidamente para comenzar a consumir los panqueques como si no hubieran comido en días. De hecho, posiblemente no habrían comido en un día entero, particularmente su hermano. Ese pensamiento hizo que sus emociones se tornaran sombrías. Si llegaba a ver a esa líder de gimnasio de nuevo la mataría, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello antes que un hilillo de sombras colocara un tenedor con un trozo de panqueque con mantequilla en su boca.

La conversación como tal no comenzaría sino hasta que se acabaran los panqueques, y pudo observar con detenimiento las cosas que había notado. Su hermano se veía en mejor forma desde la última vez que lo vio. No era que no lo estuviera antes, pero parecía haber estado haciendo mucho más ejercicio desde entonces. ¿Sería obra de Iris tal vez? Ciertamente era bueno para ella que Evanna las ponía a hacer ejercicio con regularidad.

Anabel tenía el cabello más largo de lo que Vedia se lo había descrito, y se le veía bastante bien. Y Misty probablemente ya le habría dado a su hermano algunos vistazos de su retaguardia en bragas. Curiosamente, ella no creía que estuvieran para dar ese paso todavía. Aún seguían en esa fase donde peleaban con ese concepto artificial de monogamia estricta, y no parecía haber competencia malsana por su hermano en aquel momento.

Eventualmente, los panqueques fueron consumidos en su totalidad, y con ellos fuera, su hermano y sus queridas pudieron enfocar su atención en otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo fue exactamente que terminaron en la misión de "sálvenme de esta persona demente"?

Por ejemplo, hacer una pregunta que tal vez le habría formulado ayer si no hubiera estado muerto de cansancio. De dicha pregunta vino la explicación de parte de Misty, Iris y Anabel sobre su lado de la historia, una historia que ella ya había escuchado, pero Ash todavía no.

Una odisea que las llevó a conocerlas a ellas y a varios otros hermanos de Ash, una lista que parecía tan larga que Belladonna honestamente no la habría creído de no ser porque había empezado a averiguar por su cuenta. Desde hermanos menores a otros más cercanos a su edad, pasando por uno que con el que Belladonna esperaba nunca encontrarse. Había terminado cuando terminaron encontrándose con ellas y les prestaron su ayuda al saber a dónde tenían que ir directamente en vez de tratar de encontrarlo al azar.

Lo que faltaba era lo que había pasado con Ash exactamente durante ese tiempo. Pareció necesitar unos momentos para recobrar la compostura, antes de empezar su propio lado de la historia. Un lado que involucraba una batalla casi interminable en la guarida de una psicótica chiflada y sus casi interminables hordas de Pokémon Psíquicos. Fue un relato de su propia terquedad y determinación para no darse por vencido, el deseo de sus Pokémon por ganar con su propia fuerza, y el plan de su máquina inteligente para igualar las tablas. También fue una historia de creación: no solo de una especie de cristal como el que había usado contra él aquella entrenadora alolana, sino también de sus orígenes.

…

 _\- Oh, así que captaste eso: es hora de elaborar entonces. ¿No te has preguntado el por qué exactamente los Bloodliners son mucho más comunes estos días, y por qué la mayoría son mujeres? Esta es la razón: es gracias a ti, a Ash, y a todos sus demás hermanos. Si ustedes nunca hubieran nacido, yo sería una humana tan aburrida como mi hermana, que trabaja para una agencia de talentos en Unova y ahora se encarga de hacer que el ganador de una conferencia recuerde que tiene que alimentarse bien. Pero gracias a ti, y a tus cientos de miles de hermanos y hermanas desde las montañas nevadas de Sinnoh hasta las costas tropicales de Alola, yo soy más que una simple humana. Tus queridas amiguitas allí dentro son mucho más que humanas. Pelos de Foongus y el resto de las queridas de mi Príncipe son más que humanas. El que tu linaje haya nacido, tal vez no de manera tan masiva como ellas, pero cuyo rango necesario era increíblemente masivo, cumple con las condiciones, y ahora estamos en una época de transición en el mundo. ¡El mundo que tú, Ash, y cada uno de tus hermanos que comparte una visión única de lo que significa el poder para cada uno de ustedes, a través de todos los mares, son responsables de crear!_

…

Y los de ella. Fue la segunda vez que había sacado a colación ese tema, ¿y qué posibilidades había de que dos personas estuviesen locas exactamente de la misma manera?

\- … Esa mujer estaba loca, Ash, no le prestes atención.

Las palabras de Misty para tranquilizarlo no parecieron llegarle, y ella no podía culparlo realmente. Era difícil decir con certeza si una telépata estaría mintiendo al decir que alguien se sentía de ese modo. Ella podría sin duda estar de acuerdo con la idea de que su madre la habría abortado si hubiera podido mentalmente hacerlo. Podía sentir la mirada de Evanna en ella, pues ya estaba al tanto que no era la primera vez que oían una narrativa en esa misma línea de locura. Con suerte, Evanna no arrojaría más gasolina al fuego. Ella ciertamente no querría hacerlo.

\- He estado investigando sobre nuestro padre, y de lo poco que pude averiguar, no contradice los comentarios de esa perra.

Haber admitido eso en voz alta atrajo la atención de los otros, que la miraron como si tuviera una gran historia para contar. Como tenía menos idea de cómo implicar que Ash era responsable de cómo habían resultado sus vidas de como ella lo era por la de Aurora, decidió cortar la idea de decirles algo antes de llegar cerca de ese tema.

\- ¿Por qué viniste por mí? Podrías simplemente haberles dicho a Anabel y a las otras a dónde ir.

Honestamente se sintió algo herida por la pregunta de Ash, pero tal vez así era como habían comenzado las cosas. Ella no se ganó el amor de sus tres ángeles en unas pocas reuniones, así que quizás era igual con el lazo entre hermano y hermana. Tenía que proseguir con su idea, paso a paso.

\- Te lo dije antes, ¿no? Tú y yo somos hermanos, aunque eso sea porque nuestro padre tomó Playboy como desafío personal y tiene bajos ratings de aprobación con una psíquica loca porque aparentemente es peor que ella. Dije que te ayudaría, y lo que digo siempre es en serio.

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando su declaración hizo que un poco de la aprehensión que Ash parecía sentir se disipara. ¿Había más trabajo por hacer con su relación? Ciertamente, y ella sospechaba que no le gustaría el resultado de preguntarle directamente si les gustaría viajar juntos para trabajar en ella. No se sentía preparada para tomar esa decisión sin preguntarles a las otras primero.

Pero tal vez este podría ser el inicio de un punto donde pudieran viajar juntos por un tiempo, y que él dejara de sentirse intranquilo al estar cerca de ella. Y entonces él podría empezar a llamarla hermana, y así podrían hacer lo que hacían los hermanos. Aunque ella tendría que averiguar qué involucraba eso más allá de darle consejos sobre sus relaciones.

…

Ash logró tener algo de tiempo para sí mismo luego de un recordatorio de que no se había dado una ducha desde su batalla contra Sabrina, e igual que antes encontró una cascada que no era demasiado fría ni caliente para bañarse debajo de ella. Sin embargo, había aprendido de su experiencia anterior. No solo trajo champú y jabón esta vez (100% material ecológico y biodegradable que investigadores independientes no asociados al mundo corporativo habían verificado), sino que trajo a Pikachu para que vigilara que Iris no viniera a unírsele bajo la ducha nuevamente.

O por lo menos, advertirle que lo iba a hacer. No era que esperara que Pikachu fuese a electrocutarla para evitar que volviera a meterse a eso, y por extraño que hubiera sido la última vez, electrocutarla solo para que no lo hiciera parecía irse de mano con la violencia. Mientras se metía los dedos entre su cabello para aplicarse el acondicionador en el cuero cabelludo, Ash de verdad tenía algo que quería dejar salir.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi vida últimamente?

Pikachu se dio la vuelta ligeramente en su dirección, mientras daba la impresión de que, si tuviera cejas, las estaría alzando ahora.

\- _Es la pubertad._

\- ¿Qué dice eso sobre mi vida cuando la pubertad solo es un asunto simple? – replicó Ash en respuesta a la broma de Pikachu. El ratón, después de todo, estaba muy al tanto de que todas las cosas extrañas de su vida no estaban conectadas al hecho de que ahora le crecía más vello corporal del que necesitaba. Aunque sí le trajo la pregunta del por qué nunca notó que ni Brock ni Cilan mostraron jamás una necesidad de afeitarse. ¿Sería que el misterio de que la cara sin pelos de Brock se uniría al de la Bola GS y al de su edad como una de las grandes preguntas sin responder?

 **\- SÍ, TU EXISTENCIA PARECE ESTAR RODEADA DE EXTRAÑOS EVENTOS Y CIRCUNSTANCIAS. UNA HISTORIA FAMILIAR COMPLICADA, LA DUALIDAD DE UNA PERSONA EN LA MORAL QUE LE NUTRIERON Y LA QUE SALE POR SU NATURALEZA, Y PODERES INCREÍBLES QUE APENAS PUEDES ENTENDER SIN DESCUBRIR ALGUNA NUEVA FACETA DE ELLOS. COMPARADO CON TODO ESO, LOS MISTERIOS DE LA MADUREZ DE UN CUERPO HUMANO NO SON NADA, SI ES QUE TIENEN ALGUNA CONSECUENCIA.**

El comentario sarcástico del Pokédex surgió de entre su chaqueta, que colgaba de un árbol. Sorprendentemente no requería de control de manchas inmediato, así que solo necesitaba airearse un poco junto con el resto de su ropa. Aun así, el comentario del Pokédex le hizo recordar algo, una pregunta que había en la cabeza desde que se metieron en aquella gran pelea.

El Pokédex… ¿qué pensaba exactamente sobre viajes en el tiempo y mundos alternos? Tendía a olvidarlo cuando hablaba al respecto, y el Pokédex había escuchado todo lo que habló de eso con Sabrina. ¿Pensaría que estaba loco, o acaso creía totalmente en que había viajado a través del espacio y el tiempo? Se lo preguntaría, pero el Pokédex sacó a colación otro tema.

 **\- RESPECTO A TU BATALLA CON LA LOCA LÍDER DE GIMNASIO DE KANTO, ¿ESTÁS AL TANTO DE QUE DURANTE ESA BATALLA SQUIRTLE OBTUVO UNA MEDALLA PANTANO? EN CIERTO MOMENTO LA DESLIZÓ DENTRO DE ESTE MISMO BOLSILLO.**

Lo recordaba vagamente, ¿pero para qué sacarlo a colación? Ash estaba bastante seguro de que no podía cogerlas sin el permiso del líder del gimnasio y usarlas libremente. Al menos aquí tenía que haber cosas en cierto lugar que se darían cuenta de eso, como las computadoras.

 **\- YA ESTÁ REGISTRADA A TU NOMBRE. ¡FELICITACIONES, LA MEDALLA PANTANO ES TODA TUYA!**

\- ¿Pi-pikachu? – Pikachu se distrajo de la tradicional celebración con un tono de voz confuso. Ash, que había dejado de enjabonarse, tenía la misma pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? – No parecía estar de humor como para dejar que la medalla contara cuando la dejaron.

 **\- COMO DIJE, LÍDER DE GIMNASIO LOCA. SOSPECHO QUE SERÁ SU PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA MEDALLA, PERO ESA ES ÚNICAMENTE MI ESPERANZA LUEGO DE HABER HECHO LA RUTINA DE BUEN SAMARITANO. AUNQUE SOSPECHO DE QUE ESO TE DARÁ RESULTADOS MEZCLADOS A LA LARGA. DIME, ¿ESTÁS FAMILIARIZADO CON CÓMO LA LIGA ÍNDIGO DIFIERE DE OTRAS LIGAS?**

Deseando tener un cepillo o algo para esas partes de su espalda que no podía alcanzar (y agregando un no muy enfático a la idea de pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera, ya que eso solo invocaría de nuevo a Iris), Ash le dio su respuesta, aunque tenía que preguntarse sobre las palabras del Pokédex. ¿Habría tomado en cuenta para mencionar que Sabrina podría estar agotada para la gente que estaría en el lugar para arrestarla? Ash solo podía esperar que así fuera, y que estuvieran bien.

\- Creo que tiene más preliminares y luego batallas totales.

 **\- CIERTAMENTE MÁS TARDE DE LO QUE LAS TRAE LA CONFERENCIA EVER GRANDE, ESO ES SEGURO. SIN EMBARGO, NO ERA A ESO A LO QUE ME REFERÍA ESPECÍFICAMENTE. ES SOBRE CÓMO APARECE LA INFORMACIÓN DE LOS ENTRENADORES.**

Información de los entrenadores… Ash podía más o menos ver a lo que se refería el Pokédex. En Índigo nadie le había dado un indicio de que hubiera data sobre quién sería tu oponente más allá de su nombre y su rostro. Entretanto, la Conferencia Plateada tenía páginas completas de información dedicadas a Macy y Gary, y la de la primera le permitió prepararse para su sorpresivo Electabuzz. Ever Grande tenía también algo de información, pero no creía que fuese muy en profundidad, al menos en las cosas que importaban. La dieta de Katie le servía de poco, mientras que en el Valle Lily había información, pero del tipo que solo Paul podría entender.

 **\- LA INFORMACIÓN DE ÍNDIGO SE REÚNE CON EL TIEMPO Y SOLO MUESTRA LO QUE EL ENTRENADOR HAYA DEMOSTRADO MÁS ALLÁ DE ALGUNOS HECHOS INCIDENTALES. EN EL CASO DE LO PRIMERO, TU PIKACHU SERÍA RÁPIDAMENTE CONOCIMIENTO PÚBLICO EN TU PÁGINA DE INFORMACIÓN EN ÍNDIGO PORQUE NO VA DENTRO DE UNA POKÉBOLA, AUNQUE CUALQUIER INFORMACIÓN SOBRE QUÉ CLASE DE HABILIDADES TIENE PIKACHU ANTES DE QUE LAS DEMUESTRE PÚBLICAMENTE. ENTRETANTO, SI EN TU PRIMERA RONDA DE BATALLAS UTILIZARAS A AMBIPOM, BUTTERFREE Y PRIMEAPE, ELLOS APARECERÍAN EN TU PERFIL LISTANDO OBSERVACIONES SOBRE ELLOS.**

 **»EN HECHOS RELACIONADOS, INTENTAR ACCEDER A INFORMACIÓN COMO TORNEOS GRABADOS ANTERIORMENTE O COLAR DATA ESCRITA O EN DISPOSITIVOS DIGITALES, SOLÍA SER UNA OFENSA PENADA CON EXPULSIÓN AUNQUE RARA VEZ SE HACÍA VALER LA REGLA, E INCLUSO ENTONCES SOLO ERA CUANDO SE ESPIABA DELIBERADAMENTE PARA CONSEGUIR LA INFORMACIÓN. ERA UN RESQUICIO DE TIEMPOS ANTIGUOS DONDE INCLUSO SIN INFORMACIÓN QUE PROVEYERA LA LIGA O SOLO DE LOS MEDIOS, EL ESPIONAJE SE USABA PARA CONSEGUIR INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LOS OPONENTES Y LAS NOTAS ESCRITAS ERAN LA FORMA MÁS SENCILLA DE PROBARLO. LA REGLA HA SIDO REESCRITA Y REEMPLAZADA CON UNA QUE PROHÍBE INTENTOS DE ESPIAR DELIBERADAMENTE U OTRAS INVACIONES DE LA PRIVACIDAD.**

¿Muy bien? Esa había sido una interesante lección de historia, pero…

\- No estoy seguro de que eso tenga nada que ver con la Medalla Pantano registrada a mi nombre.

 **\- ENTRE LA INFORMACIÓN POR DEFECTO DISPONIBLE SOBRE LOS ENTRENADORES ESTÁN LAS MEDALLAS QUE HAYAN GANADO PARA ENTRAR A LA COMPETENCIA, Y ESPECIALMENTE DICHAS MEDALLAS SON LA FORMA QUE TIENE LA GENTE PARA SUPONER LO QUE SU OPONENTE PODRÍA HACER. POR EJEMPLO, POSEER LA MEDALLA ALMA SUGIERE QUE TU OPONENTE PODRÍA TENER MEDITAS PARA COMBATIR CONTRA POKÉMON TIPO VENENO, MIENTRAS QUE LA FALTA DE UNA MEDALLA VOLCÁN PODRÍA SUGERIR POCA FAMILIARIDAD CON POKÉMON DE TIPO FUEGO. TENER UNA MEDALLA PANTANO… BUENO, ESO HARÁ QUE LA GENTE SE DÉ CUENTA DE QUE ERES CAPAZ DE PELEAR CONTRA ALGUIEN ASÍ DE PODEROSA, Y TAL VEZ TE SOBREESTIMEN. A PARTIR DE ESO, SOLO TENDRÍAS QUE PREOCUPARTE DE QUE UTILICEN ARTILLERÍA PESADA CONTRA TI MÁS PRONTO DE LO PLANEADO PARA PODER VENCERTE.**

¿Sería como si Cameron hubiera usado a Hydreigon en la primera ronda? Sosteniéndose el pie izquierdo contra la rodilla derecha mientras se enjabonaba la planta, Ash tenía algo para refutar la idea de que le tiraran un arma secreta en la primera ronda.

\- Si ese es el caso, solo tengo que vencer al arma secreta en la primera ronda en vez de la cuarta o quinta ronda.

 **\- NO ESPERARÍA NADA MENOS DE TI. TIENES UN TALENTO PARA SORPRENDERME.** – Y con ello, el Pokédex guardó silencio por el resto de la ducha.

…

Una vez que Ash había vuelto de su ducha, Anabel se dio cuenta de que se veía un poco sorprendido. Aparentemente sospechaba que Iris aparecería bajo la cascada con él de nuevo, y le extrañó que no lo hiciera.

Aunque honestamente era más sorprendente, al menos para Anabel, era que no se le había ocurrido intentarlo. ¿Sería porque habían tenido aquella charla con otra de las hermanas de Ash y se dio cuenta de que hacer algo así no era un comportamiento apropiado? Ella no creía que fuera así. Apenas había podido oír un poco de lo que habían hablado, ya que no le gustaba espiar mucho en la mente de las personas, pero tampoco sentía que ese fuera el caso.

Cerrando sus ojos por un momento, Anabel dejó que el agua de la cascada la recorriera, removiéndole el jabón de su cuerpo junto con el sudor y la suciedad del día anterior. No tenían prisa, incluso después de haber dormido sorprendentemente bien, no estaban apurados con la idea de volver a ponerse en marcha.

Con ese humor tan laxo, podía tomarse su tiempo. Y lo iba a necesitar ahora que su cabello estaba más largo y por ende un poco más difícil de lavar. Sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca parecía hacerlo bien cuando se lo enjabonaba cuando lo tenía corto. No dejaba de pasarse las manos por todos lados, y sentía que la aplicación del champú siempre quedaba poco pareja, y frunció el cejo con insatisfacción.

\- Necesitas hundir más tus dedos en él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Iris mirándola desde el lado seco de la cascada. La morena se hundió los dedos en su gran melena púrpura, como si quisiera hacerle una demostración. Anabel cogió el champú con su mente y aplicó lo que le habían dicho, mientras empezaba a hablar.

 _\- ¿Esto se va a convertir en una costumbre para ti?_

Iris la miró con confusión, mientras se aplicaba el jabón para lavarse el cuero cabelludo (y en efecto resolvió el problema que había estado sintiendo antes) y empezó a elaborar.

 _\- Me refiero a aparecerte cuando estamos bañándonos bajo una cascada. –_ explicó, y por dentro se preguntó si eso se extendería a las duchas regulares.

\- Si quiero hablar de algo y te estás bañando, claro. – declaró Iris mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

Comparado con las memorias que había visto de la reacción de Ash, Anabel podría decir que su reacción se sintió menos avergonzada. Era un poco extraño, pero al menos ella tenía el beneficio de que no encontraba el ver a iris quitándose la ropa atractivo físicamente de la misma manera que lo hacía Ash (y como lo haría si ella o Misty hicieran lo mismo enfrente de él).

 _\- También puedes hablar conmigo con la ropa puesta. –_ señaló Anabel mientras, quizás de manera contraproducente a su punto, telekinéticamente movía la blusa de Iris hacia una rama para que se secara, seguida del resto de su ropa.

\- Sí, pero hacer esto me ahorrará tiempo a mí y también a Misty cuando venga por una ducha. – explicó Iris mientras se colocaba debajo de la cascada junto a ella. Un punto decente, Anabel tuvo que admitirlo. – Aunque creo que Misty podría caber fácilmente aquí, y también Ash si…

 _\- No hagamos eso. –_ Anabel se sintió tentada a agregar "quizás la próxima vez", pero eso tenía el aterrador potencial de que Iris realmente lo hiciera la próxima vez que Ash se encontrara con una cascada inexplicablemente funcional para ducharse.

Iris por suerte no insistió con la idea, y Anabel le pasó el jabón mientras sentía su cara todavía acalorada por el pensamiento de que de alguna manera Iris lograra traer a Ash bajo la cascada con ellas. Mientras tanto, Iris comenzaba a frotarse los brazos antes de continuar la conversación.

\- Te gusta Ash, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Iris eran un hecho, no una pregunta. Sintiendo que su rubor volvía, Anabel miró hacia cualquier lado excepto hacia donde estaba Iris, y empezó a tartamudear una respuesta.

 _\- Yo… supongo que sí, podríamos decirlo. Siempre ha sido muy amable, y eso lo demuestra más y más entre más viajamos… Además también es muy guapo, incluso lo era desde antes de que te volvieras loca respecto a eso._

\- ¿Loca? – Iris dijo la palabra con una confusión en base al contexto.

 _\- No importa._

Iris la miró en busca de un término que no le explicó ni tampoco quiso elaborar, pero continuó hablando mientras se enjabonaba el estómago.

\- No estoy segura por qué todos intentan evadirse diciendo eso.

Anabel sintió el deseo de señalar que Iris no se había acercado a Ash para decirle "Ash, te encuentro físicamente atractivo y me gustas", pero de alguna manera si hiciera eso Anabel pensaba que iría más allá y le pediría a Ash que tuviese sexo con ella, así que se lo guardó.

\- Aunque imagino que no puedo simplemente acercármele y decírselo de frente, ahora que lo pienso.

Oh, así que reconocía su propio toque de hipocresía.

\- De hecho le dije a Misty que le daría tiempo para que intentara atraer ella sola la atención de Ash. Fue poco antes de conocerte a ti. – le informó Iris. – Sin embargo, creo que ese tiempo ya se ha terminado.

Anabel miró a Iris por la esquina del ojo mientras comenzaba a lavarse detrás de la nuca. Eso sería divertido. A Misty le daría un arranque de Tauros…

\- Y me gustaría que me dieras tu ayuda…

La declaración de Iris interrumpió a la imaginación de Anabel de pensar en las ramificaciones de que Iris activamente trabajase en iniciar una relación con Ash. ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda con qué exactamente? Ella no era precisamente una gurú del romance.

 _\- No estoy segura de qué puedo hacer para ayudarte._

\- Simple, ese problema de ira que Ash aparentemente sacó de su padre es algo en lo que quiero trabajar. También por todas las cosas que le dijo Sabrina sobre él, y lo que averiguó Belladonna, pienso que Ash podría beneficiarse mucho de algo más positivo.

En eso podía estar de acuerdo. Por lo que le habían contado sobre los arranques de ira de Ash (en contra de Paul, Joshua y Sabrina), estos eran realmente muy raros y perturbadores en Ash, y definitivamente necesitaba trabajar en eso, sin mencionar que desviarle su atención del hecho de que su padre probablemente fuese la definición de la mayor escoria humana también sería algo bueno. Pero seguía sin ver lo que eso tendría que ver con ayudarle a entrar en una relación verdadera con Ash, fuese de manera emocional, física, o ambas.

 _\- Déjame ver si te entiendo. No solo te sientes atraída hacia Ash, sino que te preocupan esos problemas que heredó por su lado paterno, y también los problemas que podrían venir de darte cuenta de que tu padre es algún tipo de psicópata megalomaníaco que ha de haber cometido cualquier crimen habido y por haber. Tu idea es que tú y yo trabajemos juntas para ayudarle a lidiar con esos problemas, y cualquier cosa que surja para nuestro placer mutuo, con nosotras y con Ash._

\- También con Misty, pero no he podido hablar con ella al respecto todavía. – aclaró Iris.

 _\- …Claro, sigamos con eso. Digamos que en medio de uno de esos arranques de furia, Misty o yo logramos sacarlo con un beso y una confesión a corazón abierto. ¿No ves ningún problema con eso?_

\- ¿Hay algún problema? Quiero decir, entre tú y Misty pensé que podría ser mucho mejor. – respondió Iris con genuina confusión. ¿A qué se refería con "podría ser mucho mejor"?

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

Iris bajó la pierna que acababa de lavarse mientras explicaba a lo que se refería.

\- Bueno, piénsalo. Tú puedes leer las mentes de las personas y percibir sus emociones. Puedes saber cuándo la gente habla en serio y cuando no. Viste las mentes de Belladonna y sus amantes; ¿te parece que sientan celos unas de las otras?

No había calado tan profundo en sus mentes, pero no fue exactamente que lo sintiera. Sin embargo, tampoco podía decir claramente que ese fuera el caso. Todas ellas estaban en una relación entre ellas, mientras que Anabel no sentía atracción hacia Iris o Misty, y apostaría mucho dinero a que lo mismo aplicaba para las tres.

Si miraba dentro de la mente de Ash, imágenes como Misty en traje de baño (o verle su ropa interior esta mañana), Iris bañándose junto a él, y ella misma cuando se desvistió parcialmente estarían bastante grabadas allí dentro. Era muy poco probable que Iris hiciera lo mismo con ella bañándose aquí, o Misty mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Y lo mismo con Misty y ella o Iris mientras se cambiaban de ropa. Anabel sospechaba que Iris estaba al tanto de la diferencia, pero realmente no lograba ver la diferencia real que eso implicaba.

\- Puedes mirar dentro de la mente de Ash y lo verás. Podrás verlo al final, cuando tú, Misty, yo y cualquier otra que se nos una…

Momento… ¿qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

\- … estemos juntas con Ash. Puedes ver sus pensamientos y verás "sí, claro que se preocupa por mí y me quiere tanto como a todas las demás".

Iris no parecía entender el concepto de los celos. Claro, ella podía, en la extraña idea de Iris de su futuro donde Ash decidiera que su padre era culpable de simplemente "irse a la guardería" con cientos de mujeres en vez de ser más permanente con una fracción del número, mirar dentro de la mente de Ash para encontrar igual, o al menos similar, afecto, amor, y otras emociones por ella al igual que Iris, Misty, y cualquier otra chica que Iris parecía creer que Ash conocería y mágicamente atraería. De acuerdo, estaba Serena, pero por la forma en que Iris hablaba, pensaría que Ash podría atraer suficientes compañeras para formar su propia Liga Pokémon con líderes de gimnasio, Alto Mando, y él mismo como Campeón.

Eso no quería decir que ella no se sentiría celosa, o que cualquier otra no se sentiría celosa. Iris no se equivocaba al decir que no podría verse a sí misma en un escenario en el que Ash la quisiera tanto, o al menos casi igual, como a cualquier otra. Simplemente subestimaba la diferencia entre decirte eso a ti misma, y sentirlo de esa manera.

Anabel no podía ignorar la sugerencia de Iris de trabajar en ayudar a Ash con cualquier problema que viniera de su padre, fuesen sus arranques de furia o momentos del tipo "estoy emparentado con un monstruo". Aunque sería solo Iris la que pensaba que eso los llevaría a tener un resultado final como la familia de Belladonna.

* * *

 _ **Tras una ducha de Misty con pocos eventos…**_

\- Sabes, esta es una cascada muy agradable. Me gustaría que pudiéramos encontrar algunas que no fuesen a matarnos.

Antes de tomar caminos separados, Ash les ofreció que usaran la cascada que había encontrado por casualidad y que sus compañeras habían usado. Era mejor que darse una ducha muy tarde, y estaba a buena temperatura. Y también, atraía menos la atención.

El único problema era que no era lo suficientemente grande. Claro, las cuatro podrían meterse debajo de ella, pero no sería lo más práctico para poder asearse. Era más fácil de dos a la vez, y en aquel momento ella y Aurora se encontraban usándola, mientras Evanna y Vedia esperaban su turno. Sus manos se paseaban por la suave cabellera de Aurora, metiéndole el jabón, mientras Evanna había metido sus piernas debajo de ella y se encontraba ahora pasándose una navaja de afeitar. Vedia se limitaba a esperas.

\- Tristemente, parece ser un talento que solo puedo presumir que heredó de su madre. – le respondió al comentario de Evanna mientras sacaba las manos del cabello de su querida, dejándolo caer libremente mientras cogía una barra de jabón para lavarse sus brazos.

\- Sabes, fue muy agradable. ¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo así más a menudo? – La pregunta de Aurora la detuvo en medio de lavarse el brazo, y a Evanna a mitad de su pierna.

\- Cuando se trata de compartir duchas, no somos adversas a hacer esto u otras actividades mientras nos bañamos. – dijo Vedia, pero Aurora negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no, no hablo de ducharnos. Me refería a ayudar a otras personas.

Ella habría hecho un comentario de que no querría ver que secuestraran a más de sus hermanos, pero se contuvo su lengua. Era difícil saber cómo lo tomaría Aurora. Al darse la vuelta, la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules más claros que el agua.

En verdad era interesante: mucho de lo que había notado en Aurora desde que su padre se había ido parecía haberse esfumado desde que fueron tras Sabrina. Era una nueva chispa en ella, algo que, si tenía que ser honesta, siempre le había faltado.

\- Adquirir suficiente spandex sería altamente improbable. Y además, yo me vería horrible vestida de spandex. – dijo Vedia. Ella no creía que fuese cierto, aunque sospechaba que no era lo que Aurora querría decir.

Aunque difícilmente se oponía a la idea de ayudar a más personas, si bien tenía que admitir que tendría que reemplazar "personas" por un término mucho más reducido. Como le había dicho a Hilda, había muy pocas cosas que realmente le importaban en el mundo.

Aun así, había sentido algo agradable por haber salvado a Ash más allá de la sensación de haber salvado a su hermano. Un sentimiento satisfactorio de haber hecho algo bueno, que no podía recordar haber sentido cuando supo que Tokiomi ya había muerto. ¿Acaso hacer el bien en general se sentía mejor que conseguir justicia?

\- Ayudar a la gente… no estoy segura de cómo haríamos eso, pero me gustaría.

En una movida que fue muy rara de Aurora por haberla iniciado, de pronto se giró sobre sus puntillas y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. No aterrizó bien sobre las rocas, pero logró atrapar a Aurora antes que se golpeara la cabeza.

Cuando recuperó el equilibrio de nuevo, Aurora la besó tres veces más, y solo una de ellas se sintió del tipo "gracias por salvarme".

\- Estoy a favor de considerar la idea de Aurora también, aunque te sugeriría que tengas cuidado con los besos al desnudo. Dudo que tu relación con tu hermano haya progresado lo suficiente para que esté preparado para oír de la evolución de ustedes dos besándose entre los árboles.

A pesar de lo seco del comentario de Vedia, hasta ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Eso demostraba que su dulce Vedia también tenía esa sensación por sus acciones recientes, y que era diferente de lo que habían hecho antes.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde aquel día, tras la partida de Belladonna y compañía…**_

Ash observaba a Primeape. Primeape observaba a Ash. Este intercambio estaba sucediendo en un pequeño claro, con cinco de sus otros Pokémon en espera. Pikachu, las recientemente evolucionadas Boldore y Serperior (a las cuales felicitó enormemente, aunque eso le ganó que Serperior tratara de usar Mirada Penetrante con él), Ambipom y Squirtle. En caso de que Sabrina volviera, reaccionarían, y también en caso de que esto saliera mal.

\- Y bien… ¿me recuerdas? – le preguntó Ash al Pokémon peleador.

Dicho Pokémon lo miró por un segundo, luego dos, luego tres… antes de quitarle la gorra de un jalón y saltar de arriba abajo juguetonamente. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ash, incluso cuando Primeape dejó de rebotar para mirarlo con confusión.

\- Sí, pasaron muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Yo maduré un poco, en teoría.

Tal vez. Claro, no se había sobreactuado tanto cuando Ambipom le robó su gorra, pero no estaba seguro de qué tanta diferencia en el tiempo habría sido eso. Por lo que sabía, podría haber sido el martes después de Primeape.

- **PRIMEAPE ES MACHO, Y POSEE LOS MOVIMIENTOS MEGA PATADA, GOLPE CRUZADO, MOVIMIENTO SÍSMICO Y ARREMETER.**

La información que dio el Pokédex hizo que la sonrisa de Ash se hiciera todavía mayor. ¡¿Golpe Cruzado?! Nunca antes había tenido a un Pokémon con ese movimiento antes.

\- Es genial, ¿podrías mostrarme?

La pregunta de Ash hizo que Primeape le diera una sonrisa que lo hizo sentirse intranquilo, una sensación que se hizo todavía más intensa cuando Primeape lo agarró por encima de los codos y dio un salto. Quiso decir que le mostrara Golpe Cruzado, no Movimiento Sísmico. ¡Y definitivamente no quiso decir que lo usara en él!

\- Auch…

Luego de esa dolorosa experiencia de aprendizaje, Ash decidió poner a prueba el entrenamiento con todos sus Pokémon que se encontraban en rotación activa de batalla, muchos de los cuales fueron lo bastante amables para no hacerlo sin avisarle primero. Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ambipom, Charizard, Squirtle, Serperior, Goodra, Yanma, Muk, Tauros y Boldore, y ahora se les habían unido también Kingler y Primeape. Todos se veían mucho más fuertes que antes de aquella batalla masiva, y de lo que había escuchado, no eran solo ellos. Todos los Pokémon que habían participado mostraban signos de ser más fuertes. Y de hecho, ahora que se fijaba… él mismo también. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo ponerlo a prueba.

Dejando de lado su propia fuerza por un rato, su mente volvió hacia los Pokémon que no se encontraban activos en rotación de batalla. Una especie en particular, especialmente luego de lo que uno de ellos había comentado el otro día.

\- Oigan, ¿saben si alguno de los Exeggutors estaría interesado en participar en las batallas?

La pregunta de Ash hizo que los Pokémon que tenía actualmente consigo luego de intercambiar recientemente (Pikachu, Butterfree, Serperior, Charizard, Goodra y Yanma) se miraran entre ellos con algo de incertidumbre.

\- Ser. _No puedo decirlo con certeza, nunca he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. Pero vale la pena preguntarlo._

 **\- LOS EXEGGUTORS, IGUAL QUE LOS TAUROS, TIENEN CADA UNO SU PROPIO ARSENAL DE MOVIMIENTOS. POR EJEMPLO, TIENES UNO QUE CONOCE CONFUSIÓN, TELETRANSPORTACIÓN, BOMBARDEO Y PARALIZADOR; OTRO QUE CONOCE CONFUSIÓN, TELETRANSPORTACIÓN, COMESUEÑOS Y SOMNÍFERO, Y UN TERCERO QUE CONOCE CONFUSIÓN, TELETRANSPORTACIÓN, ESPACIO TRUCADO Y DESTELLO.**

\- Si cualquiera de ellos quiere combatir, trabajaré con ellos sin importar el movimiento. – declaró Ash. Un suspiro mecánico sugirió que la máquina se estaba resignando a lo que iba a pasar.

 **\- AL MENOS YA SABES QUE NO DEBES USAR ESPACIO TRUCADO CON YANMA, ¿VERDAD?**

Si esa era la forma del Pokédex de preguntar si sabía que el movimiento invertía la velocidad de los combatientes, entonces sí, Ash lo conocía muy bien. Ya había combatido contra él después de todo. Y también estaba al tanto de las cosas horribles que podía hacer ese movimiento con Torterra o Snorlax. Pero fuera de eso, miró sus brazaletes, donde su Cristal-Z y Piedra Activadora brillaban con la luz.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver si puedo volver a hacer eso.

\- Tendrás que ser más específico. – señaló el Pokédex mientras Ash señalaba a Pikachu.

\- ¡Hagamos otro Cristal-Z! – declaró Ash mientras Charizard daba un paso al frente con interés. – ¡Muy bien, Charizard, usa Lanzallamas hacia el cielo! ¡Eso debería ser suficiente!

Charizard asintió antes de soplar un gran pilar de fuego con un rugido, hacia el cual Ash apuntó con su mano y concentró cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad que tenía en ella.

Una hora después, sin embargo, no había pasado nada. Charizard dejó de soplar y tosió como lo haría alguien después de cantar por demasiado tiempo.

 **\- PARECE HABER FACTORES ADICIONALES QUE NO ESTÁN EN JUEGO REQUERIDOS PARA TUS HABILIDADES DE CREACIÓN DE GEMAS.** – La observación del Pokédex era muy obvia.

\- No es el tiempo, ya que definitivamente peleé contra Lilo, Elwood y Aideen por mucho más que eso. Y tampoco es la cantidad de Pokémon, saqué polvo marrón de solo aquel Mudsdale.

 **\- QUIZÁS FUESE PORQUE DICHO MUDSDALE USÓ UN MOVIMIENTO-Z. SIN EMBARGO, DUDO QUE ESO SEA DE MUCHA AYUDA A MENOS QUE QUISIERAS CREAR DOCENAS DE CRISTALES PSYCHIUM-Z.**

\- No sería una mala idea. Digo, si Anabel tuviese su propio Anillo-Z…

Tampoco sería tan improbable que le enviaran uno de sorpresa.

 **\- LAS POSIBILIDADES DE QUE ESO SUCEDA SON MUY ESCASAS. ANTES DE QUE PREGUNTES, NO TENGO IDEA DEL MATERIAL DEL QUE ESTÁ HECHO UN ANILLO-Z. TENGO DATOS QUE SUGIEREN QUE UN TIPO ESPECÍFICO DE PIEDRA SE USA PARA SU CONSTRUCCIÓN, PERO DUDO QUE SEA LA ÚNICA PARTE QUE LO COMPONE. LA PIEDRA NO TIENE MÁS DESCRIPCIÓN MÁS QUE LLAMARSE "PIEDRA BRILLANTE", Y NO PODRÍA DECIR SI SE TRATA DE CUARZO O DIAMANTES O ALGÚN TIPO DE METEORITO. PODRÍA SER HASTA VIBRANIO POR LO QUE SÉ.**

\- Estoy bastante seguro que eso no es un material real. – dijo Ash. El Pokédex emitió un ruido mecánico que sugería sarcasmo.

\- Ser. _Bueno, si viste polvo formándose cuando estabas peleando con esos gemelos, la cantidad podría ser un lugar para comenzar. No estoy segura de si necesitas estar en un lugar con muchos Pokémon tipo Hierba, o si tiene que estar saturado de ellos como en el gimnasio de Sabrina._

- **¿TRADUCCIÓN?** – La petición del Pokédex vino de inmediato, así que una vez que la recibió, pudo agregar su propio comentario. – **UNA VARIABLE DESCONOCIDA. TAL VEZ SERÍA UNA BUENA IDEA TOMAR EL FERRY LOCAL HACIA CINNABAR Y HACER UNA PARADA EN LAS ISLAS SEAFOAM. EL INTERIOR DE LAS ISLAS SE CONOCE POR ALBERGAR UNA ENORME CONCENTRACIÓN DE POKÉMON TIPO HIELO, Y SI LOGRAS ESA HAZAÑA DE NUEVO ENTONCES SÍ REQUERIRÁ SATURACIÓN. RECOMENDARÍA TAMBIÉN INTENTARLO EN EL VOLCÁN CINNABAR DE CUALQUIER MANERA.**

Charizard gruñó entre dientes algo de que probablemente tendrían que ir al volcán de todas maneras, así que podrían intentarlo entonces.

 **\- ¿TRADUCCIÓN?** – Esta vez el Pokédex no recibió su petición.

Aun así, Seafoam no era una mala idea. Con tantos Pokémon de tipo Hielo en Kanto que también eran de tipo Agua, estaba seguro de que Misty estaría feliz si se tomaran un desvío hacia allá.

Ash supuso que tal vez podría ver si el Jardín Misterioso podría funcionar, pero Bulbasaur estaba empeñado en no dejarse secuestrar de nuevo, y que planeaba quedarse en Pueblo Paleta durante toda la duración. De hecho, su plan exacto era que el Profesor se lo llevara a Johto para un show de radio durante toda la duración, y por lo que entendió estaba funcionando.

Entonces, Seafoam sería el lugar para probar la idea. Luego en Cinnabar, asumiendo que pudiera explicarle a Blaine por qué estaba haciendo poses extrañas sobre la lava.

Misty de hecho se sintió bastante feliz con la idea cuando se lo dijo más tarde, justo después de darle a Iris una idea posiblemente peligrosa de ver si se había vuelto notablemente más fuerte también. Acto seguido, Misty y Anabel lo miraron como si estuviera loco, y le tomaría cerca de medio minuto darse cuenta del por qué, por lo cual se maldijo a sí mismo por proponer la idea.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del mundo, casi al mismo tiempo…**_

Como era de esperarse con la suerte, ella había estado en Ciudad Saffron durante todo el incidente entre la usuaria de Corazón Psíquico y Ash Ketchum, y con algo de dificultad lo habría observado todo. Las cosas no podrían terminar bien si notaban su presencia, pero gracias a Ash la atención de la mujer se mantuvo enfocada en él. Bueno, gracias a Ash y su máquina, pero eso eran semánticas.

\- Y entonces de alguna manera logra crear un Cristal-Z. No sé cómo puede alguien hacer eso, ¡pero él lo hizo y de hecho descubrió cómo utilizarlo! Quiero decir, ¿acaso hace esas poses en su tiempo libre o algo así? ¡¿Quién las hace funcionar improvisando?!

La exclamación de Hilda por su incredulidad fue reconocida por su Príncipe, que se quedó en silencio mirando la luz de la luna en el cielo antes de darle su opinión.

\- Claramente parece que tendré que poner más atención a la historia de Alola. Siempre había creído que la cultura alolana era solamente algo de lo cual tomar nota para aproximarnos a algo mejor, un punto de inicio para el nuevo mundo que vamos a crear, pero parece ser que la historia de esas islas podría tener algo más que un primer paso a una sociedad mejor. Tal vez yo no sea el primer gobernante Bloodliner de una tierra, así que necesitaré ver lo que hizo bien y lo que hizo mal, para seguir sus éxitos y evitar sus fracasos.

\- ¿Un meticuloso análisis de la historia entonces? – le dijo ella mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en los labios de él.

\- En efecto.

Ella no solo le daba información que no era filtrada por el rey y sus visiones radicales; también le ayudaba a ver la cultura que los humanos habían creado. Pues por todos sus fallos como especie, sí tenían algunos logros dignos de reconocimiento. Era una lástima que las industrias del cine y la literatura probablemente colapsarían en su nuevo mundo, pero ya estaban haciendo consideraciones de lo que iban a salvar para un renacimiento en algún momento por el camino.

También se había encargado de traerle más filosofías, historias y teorías de las que habría podido conseguir por sí mismo. Él había expresado interés en crear el mejor nuevo mundo posible donde este continuaba fallar, y quería tantas fuentes de información para sus decisiones como fuera posible. Aunque ella no entendía cómo podía comprender la mitad de las cosas que le traía.

\- ¿Asumo entonces que este Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta comienza a parecerse al elegido? – le preguntó Hilda, mientras el Príncipe se daba la vuelta de observar la luna para verla a ella, dándole una excelente vista de su cuerpo desnudo.

Al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, de los cuales él era el primogénito, su cuerpo era alto y bien formado, digno de los hijos de un hombre que se había declarado como rey y a sus hijos como príncipes y princesas. Él la superaba por mucho, sus casi dos metros de estatura con una piel que parecía esculpida en mármol. Su cuerpo era liso y de constitución más delgada que Belladonna o Ash. Su hermoso rostro no se veía manchado por las marcas que llevaban muchos de sus hermanos, lo cual era importante por razones más que cosméticas.

\- El punto exacto en el cual "uno marcado por el mal lucha contra aquel que lo acepta" para abrir el camino claro hacia el futuro no está definido, así que no puedo creer que tiene que tratarse de él. Sin embargo, ciertamente es el mejor candidato hasta ahora, aunque debo admitir que la connotación de que "acepta el mal" es desconcertante.

Ciertamente ella podía extender por qué. Su Príncipe era muchas cosas, pero malvado no era una de ellas. Eso era cosa de su padre. Sin embargo, ella quería verlo llegar a alcanzar sus metas, y la preocupación de que adoptaría el comportamiento de su padre no era algo que ninguno de ellos quería que lo atormentara. Así, ella de inmediato ofreció un contrapunto a dichas preocupaciones.

\- La maldad es relativa y depende de la cultura en cuestión. Los Guardianes piensan que los Entrenadores son malvados, y los Entrenadores piensan que los Guardianes son malvados. La gente antigua que escribió las profecías tenía su propia cultura, y toda cultura tenía costumbres extrañas. Estoy segura de que hay al menos tres civilizaciones antiguas que creían que de todas las cosas, ser era signo de maldad. – Para enfatizar su punto, movió su mano izquierda haciendo un "ooohhh" siniestro en el proceso.

»No hay por qué fijarse en lo que te llamen los demás. Aquellos que te llamarían malvado son los que están arruinando al mundo, o que te odiarían simplemente por ser un bloodliner. Cuando hayamos terminado de arreglar al mundo, ellos serán los malvados por oponerse, no tú. Ahora ven. Deja de pensar en cómo te llamará la gente que no importa.

Ella le indicó que viniera con un gesto y alzando una pierna, tan descubierta como la suya desde la cama donde había estado recostada todo el tiempo.

\- Ahora, dejemos atrás esta charla. Necesitamos relajarnos después de todo, y las discusiones sobre moralidad difícilmente serían relajantes.

El Príncipe, como siempre estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarle con eso.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Ash…**_

Ash despertó la mañana siguiente en su cama, a solas. Así era como se suponía que fuese, como siempre habían sido las cosas antes. Era lo normal. Y lo que la mayoría de la gente, incluyendo a su madre, llamarían lo apropiado.

No pudo evitar sentir que era un poco deprimente despertar normalmente ahora. Se incorporó sobre su torso lentamente, haciendo que Pikachu se sacudiera ligeramente desde el borde de la cama mientras el Pokédex también se activaba.

 **\- BUEN DÍA. TODAVÍA NO AMANECE Y TE HAS LEVANTADO TEMPRANO HOY.**

Sí, ya lo había notado. Pikachu lo miró con una cara intranquila, así que trató de tranquilizarlo un poco.

\- No es nada, compañero.

 **\- TIENES EL ASPECTO DE UN POLÍTICO DE ÉLITE EN JOHTO AL DESPERTAR Y DESCUBRIR QUE ROCK PEREGRINE GANÓ LA ALCALDÍA: QUE HAY ALGO MALO CON TODO APENAS AMANECE.** – dijo secamente el Pokédex.

¿Para qué dejó al Pokédex fuera de su bolsillo anoche y que pudiera verle la cara? ¿Y quién era ese sujeto? Formuló su pregunta en voz alta, y el Pokédex elaboró en ello.

 **\- NUEVO ALCALDE QUE ES ATÍPICAMENTE DE IZQUIERDA Y AUN ASÍ TÍPICAMENTE AGRESIVO PARA UN POLÍTICO DE JOHTO. SU PROMESA PRINCIPAL DE CAMPAÑA, ADEMÁS DE LA RETÓRICA ESTÁNDAR SOBRE PROGRESO, ES AYUDAR A LA COMUNIDAD RURAL IMPLEMENTANDO MEDIDAS DE REFORMAS A LA INDUSTRIA AGRÍCOLA QUE SEGÚN ÉL NECESITA UN ALZAMIENTO TECNOLÓGICO, Y ESTÁ MUY EMPEÑADO EN QUE SUS REFORMAS VAN A FUNCIONAR. ESPERA LOGRAR CONVERTIRSE EN GOBERNADOR REGIONAL LUEGO DE SU PERÍODO COMO ALCALDE, Y NO ES UN ALIADO FÁCIL A NINGÚN LADO DEL ESPECTRO POLÍTICO.**

Ash sintió que eso era bueno. Le preocupaba que aunque Johto pudiera ser mucho peor de lo que recordaba en la línea temporal original, eran fácilmente los más abiertos sobre tener a Pikachu fuera de su Pokébola, seguidos de Kalos muy de cerca.

 **\- HABRÍA DICHO QUE PARECES COMO UN POLÍTICO ÉLITE DE JOHTO DESPUÉS DE DARSE CUENTA QUE EL ALCALDE DIJO TODO LO QUE HABÍA DICHO MUY EN SERIO Y DECIDIÓ IR A IMPLEMENTARLO O DEJAR EN CLARO LO QUE CONTENÍA SUS POLÍTICAS PARA QUE LA GENTE COMÚN LAS VIERA, PERO NO TIENES EL ASPECTO DE ALGUIEN QUE VIO UN ARTICUNO ALETEANDO VIENTO HELADO SOBRE SU HUERTO DE CALABAZAS MIENTRAS CANTA UNA CANCIÓN DE GUERRA, ASÍ QUE ESA ERA LA COMPARACIÓN.**

Interesante… ¿metáfora? ¿Sería la palabra correcta para esa imagen, una metáfora? Dejando de lado sus habilidades de vocabulario, no se equivocaban.

\- Supongo que hay… algo me está molestando. – admitió, aunque eran varias cosas.

\- ¿Pikapi? _¿Me imagino que no es solo el hecho de que hayas despertado solo hoy?_

El que fueran múltiples cosas era útil para desviarse de esa conversación.

\- Eh, más bien que ya por fin estoy sintiendo todo lo que surgió ahora.

\- ¿Pika? _¿Hablas de tu padre, o…?_

\- Más bien de las cosas que dijiste cuando creíste que Sabrina quería…er…

\- Pi. _¿Hacerte lo de_ _Jessiebelle?_

Ash asintió. Sí, eso a falta de una mejor palabra. Incluso en retrospectiva probablemente esta no sería la mejor manera de evitar lo extraño que se sintió de haber despertado solo de nuevo. Con suerte esta conversación no resultaría en que el Pokédex vendría al azar revelando que tenía un hermano que le gustaba ese tipo de cosas. Las probabilidades posiblemente no estuviesen a su favor respecto a que un hermano como ese no existiera.

\- Pikachu-Pi. _Y bien, la parte sobre tu habilidad de atraer féminas independientemente de la especie, probablemente en el contexto con Misty, Iris y Anabel._

Ash asintió y decidió hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿De verdad ellas…? – Pikachu le dio una mirada que era un simple y directo "sí, claro que sí". Ash tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar. – ¿Alguna idea de cómo manejar las cosas si de verdad es que les gusto de esa manera?

 **\- ¿ESTÁS PIDIENDO EL CONSEJO DE UNA MÁQUINA QUE NO POSEE LUJURIA NI AMOR EN SUS CIRCUITOS, Y DE UNA CRIATURA CUYA SOLUCIÓN A TU DILEMA PROBABLEMENTE INVOLUCRARÍA QUE TE QUITARAS LA ROPA Y ENTRARAS EN SUS BASES SECRETAS POR LA NOCHE?**

La sardónica pregunta del Pokédex no le ayudó en nada, y menos todavía el que Pikachu lo refutara de una manera que no era tanto una contradicción sino más bien declarar que había otros pasos además de eso.

\- Bien, ninguno de ustedes dos es de mucha ayuda.

 **\- TENGO UNA GRABACIÓN DE OAK SOBRE QUÉ HACER EN UNA CITA, PERO ES MÁS SOBRE CÓMO DEBERÍAS VESTIRTE QUE OTRA COSA. AUN ASÍ, SI TE SIRVE DE ALGO, ESTOY MUY SEGURO AL DECIR QUE ELLAS PROBABLEMENTE SE SIENTAN TAN PERDIDAS AL RESPECTO COMO TÚ.**

¿Tan perdidas como él? Eso era difícil de creer, excepto tal vez con Iris. A ella sí podría verla tan despistada al respecto como él. Aquella ducha juntos definitivamente no era para coquetear con él.

\- Saben, les diré algo, y por favor guárdenselo para ustedes…

 **\- LAS TRES ESTÁN DORMIDAS, AL IGUAL QUE EL RESTO DE LOS POKÉMON.**

\- …si es posible. Todas son chicas muy bellas y maravillosas, pero yo ni siquiera sé nada de cómo llevar una relación. Es decir, hagamos de cuenta por un momento que descubro que de verdad, de verdad me gusta una de ellas en particular...

Pikachu tosió algo que sonó sospechosamente como "Belladonna y Cleff". Él decidió ignorarlo.

\- … ¿Cómo sabré siquiera cómo llegar a ese punto? Como dije, no tengo ni idea de lo que se supone debe hacer un novio. ¿Cómo se llega a ese punto? Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe.

 **\- ENTONCES LO MEJOR SERÍA SIMPLEMENTE SEGUIR ADELANTE Y VER LO QUE PASA. TAL VEZ ENCUENTRES UNA MANERA DE ARREGLARLO TODO, O QUIZÁS NO LO HAGAS Y TODO SIMPLEMENTE QUEDARÁ OLVIDADO. ESAS COSAS PASAN.** – El Pokédex guardó silencio después de eso, así que Ash miró a Pikachu para la segunda parte.

\- ¿Es decir que no solo ellas me encuentran atractivo?

\- Pikapika. _¿Por qué crees que_ _Misty siempre se ponía celosa contigo?_

Ash se quedó sin palabras. ¿Misty celosa, y con él? Especialmente antes de Cyrus.

\- Pikachu. _Oh, vamos. Siempre se enfadaba cuando cualquier otra chica gustaba de ti, pero probablemente se abrazaría con un montón de Weedles antes de admitir eso en voz alta. Aunque probablemente ella tendría derechos de presumir por darte tu primer beso en la boca._

\- ¿Cuándo pasó eso? – preguntó Ash. No, en serio, ¿cuándo había pasado eso?

\- Pika pikachu. _Bueno, creo que fue eso que ustedes los humanos llaman RCP, pero cuando tú y Lugia cayeron al mar aquella vez, Misty se ofreció de voluntaria para hacerlo._

\- ¡¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

\- ¡Pika! _¡Porque no podía! Además, le dijo a Tracey que lo asesinaría si llegaba a decirte una palabra al respecto._

Ash de nuevo se quedó sin poder decir nada. Misty lo había salvado aquella vez, pero en realidad nunca se le había ocurrido. Alguien tenía que haberle hecho expulsar toda el agua que tragó, y… darle respiración de boca a boca ¿De verdad Misty se había guardado ese secreto todo ese tiempo, fuera cuanto hubiera sido?

\- Entonces… Misty y muchas otras me encuentran atractivo. – dijo finalmente, y Pikachu asintió.

\- Pikaka. _Sí, así es. Incluso antes de que todo esto de los Bloodliners sucediera, chicas como Anabel, Angie y Macy te miraban con mucho anhelo. A veces me pregunté a medias sobre si la insistencia de la Bianca rubia de tirarte al agua no tenía algo que ver con eso, aunque si lo hiciera en esta línea temporal no tendría ninguna duda. Y lo mismo con las chicas con quienes viajaste, aunque Serena ya lo tenía desde antes de que empezaran a viajar juntos, y sospecho que ha de ser igual en esta línea temporal. Si es que Dawn sigue viva igual que Iris, probablemente ella también te encontraría atractivo, igual que May._

\- ¿Huh? Siempre creí que May y Dawn tenían algo con Drew y Kenny…

Pikachu rápidamente hizo un ruido que sonaba como que estaba a punto de escupir una bola de pelos de asco. Extraño, porque aunque Kenny podía ser difícil de tratar y Drew era básicamente Gary con el viejo hábito de las rosas de James, tampoco era que fuesen tan malos.

\- Te preguntaría pero tengo miedo de descubrir algo raro, como que me dijeras que Drew es adicto a lamer estampillas o algo. De vuelta al tema, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste "especies"?

Pikachu ya le tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

\- Pikapi. _Ash, aquella vez fue Latias, no la Bianca castaña…_

Oh… muy bien. Ash no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso, así que se movió hacia el la parte que al menos podría procesar.

\- Habías dicho múltiples géneros y especies, ¿verdad? ¿Es decir que también hay chicos que me encuentran atractivo?

* * *

 _ **Más tarde todavía…**_

Ash había encontrado muchos lugares y grupos de personas extrañas en sus viajes, desde escuelas de ninjas hasta paraísos prehistóricos escondidos. Había lidiado con dojos de artes marciales y pueblos interesados en competencias de sumo Pokémon, aunque Iris había encontrado algo que estaba relacionado, si bien de manera diferente.

Específicamente un dojo de luchas, donde docenas de jóvenes de su edad se encontraban combatiendo entre ellos a plena luz del día. No exactamente en el sumo, pero sí en otros tipos de lucha. Se volteó a ver a Iris, que los observaba con un ojo inquisitivo.

\- Bien, ¿me trajiste aquí para que aprenda de ellos?

No parecía que lo hubiera traído para que se le uniera en ver a jóvenes musculosos cubiertos de sudor mientras entrenaban. Eso parecía más razón para traer a Misty y Anabel. Aunque Pikachu y el Pokédex tuvieran razón y ellas se sintieran atraídas hacia él, eso no querría decir que no pudieran apreciar a hombres musculosos y sudados que se agarraban unos a los otros.

\- De hecho, es más bien para que tengas una idea de lo que quiero que hagas hoy. – Y dicho eso, Iris se quitó su camisa y la lanzó a un lado, quedándose solo en sostén y adoptando lo que parecía ser una postura de combate. – Vamos a practicar combate mano a mano como lo hacen ellos. Luego podemos usar poderes de bloodliner, cuando hayas aprendido lo básico.

Muchas preguntas rápidamente surgieron en su cabeza, siendo la primera entre ellas el por qué fue esto lo que se le ocurrió a Iris después de que había mencionado que ella quería ver si se había vuelto más fuerte.

La segunda era si esto tenía algo que ver con lo que habían mencionado antes Pikachu y el Pokédex. ¿Acaso Iris se había quitado su camisa esperando que él se quitara la suya y luego decirle que tratara de agarrarla y lanzarla al suelo, por cualquier razón relacionada a estar atraída a él, o esto era solo de manera platónica como lo de la ducha? Con Iris, eso era más una pregunta.

Tercero, ¿no sería mejor hacer esto pidiendo ayuda de verdaderos luchadores en entrenamiento, o esa academia era propiedad privada? Aun así, él más o menos se lo había buscado, así que se quitó su propia camisa y chaqueta (de manera menos dramática que Iris por tener más de ella), y se colocó en lo que podría contar como una postura de combate. Mentalmente se preparó para lo que serían repetidos ataques de dolor y sentirse raro que estaban por ocurrir.

Al menos los Pokémon (los suyos y los de Iris) no estaban aquí para ver lo que vendría con dolor o situaciones raras. Misty había decidido hacer su propio entrenamiento de combate cercano, y Anabel se encontraba haciendo de réferi y protectora del huevo durante todo el rato.

…

Iris se preguntó si Ash estaba confuso del por qué no iba a buscar a alguien más familiarizado con el combate entrenado para que le ayudara en vez de ella misma. Cierto, ella tenía una cierta idea de cómo pelear (el hecho de haber lanzado a Ash al suelo por segunda vez con una nueva explicación de dónde estaba poniendo mal su peso era prueba de eso), pero no le avergonzaba admitir que había otros que sabían más sobre eso que ella.

Sin embargo, no les interesaba ayudar a un montón de extraños. Y además, el director parecía creer que tener a sus jóvenes discípulos tan cerca de ella haría que sus libidos los distrajeran. Algo muy extraño ya que de lo que había visto de la libido humana a su edad, más bien sería Misty la que los distraería, no ella.

En serio, algunos de los jóvenes que había visto luchando se veían extraños comparados con Ash, y no podía decir que eso le gustara. Sus músculos lucían definidos de manera inusual. A Ash difícilmente le faltaban músculos, pero los de ellos sobresalían de tal manera que a ella le parecían antinaturales. Los músculos de Ash se sentían más como parte general de su cuerpo, mientras que los de esos chicos parecían más bien que se apoderaban de sus cuerpos.

También estaba el hecho de que no tenían pelo encima. A diferencia de Ash, sus cuerpos parecían exentos de cualquier pelo a excepción del de sus cabezas. No tenían ni en sus brazos, piernas o pechos. No tenía idea de si tendrían en alguna otra parte. Y por lo que le habían dicho, aparentemente se lo habían depilado con cera. Luego de preguntarle a la máquina qué era eso, se quedó estupefacta. Era muy doloroso, y muy extraño.

Si agarrabas a alguien del pelo para lanzarlo, la cabeza parecía el lugar más lógico de dónde agarrar. Ash tenía pelo en el cuerpo, y ella no lo agarraba por ahí para arrojarlo. Para eso eran las muñecas, aunque él logró amortiguarse antes que ella lo azotara de nuevo. Ella lo felicitó por hacer eso, antes de retomar su entrenamiento y continuar con sus pensamientos.

¿Sería eso lo que preferirían Misty y Anabel que él hiciera, cubrirse en el material semi-derretido de las velas y arrancarse el pelo? Eso lo haría verse desnudo. Y no de la forma en que ella preferiría.

Agarrándole su brazo derecho, se movió para arrojarlo de nuevo, pero él se anticipó y usó su pie izquierdo para enredarlo con el de ella y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Al recuperarlo, trató de agarrarlo de los hombros para empujarlo, pero él se agachó, y las manos de ella pasaron por encima de ellos, y la atrapó por debajo de los hombros y la forzó hacia el suelo, apoyando una rodilla doblada sobre su muslo.

Esa era un área que ella se percató que él estaba tratando de no agarrarle antes, aunque mientras continuaban luchando, parecía dudar menos al respecto. Un subidón de adrenalina por la batalla, se imaginó. Y jadeando encima de ella, su rostro lentamente se sonrojó, y ella le sonrió.

\- Bien hecho, haz eso unas cuantas veces más y empezaremos a usar ataques.

Meliae había mencionado que un hombre sometiendo a una mujer contra el suelo podía ser considerado un acto sexual, y probablemente era por eso que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tratando de agarrarla por la parte superior del pecho o las caderas hasta que se enfrascó demasiado en la batalla por el subidón para pensar en ello.

Iris tuvo que admitirlo, sin el exceso de fuerza por una pelea al someterla, ciertamente podría ver por qué. Y al ponerse de pie para otra ronda, ella misma también sintió una subida de adrenalina. Una subida que honestamente no había sentido antes, y coincidía un poco con lo que Meliae había mencionado, aunque su explicación tenía poco que ver con este tipo de lucha que estaban practicando ella y Ash. Aunque la idea básica de ayudar a Ash a relajarse un poco y de que no se tensara tanto al tenerla enfrente sin ropa estaba funcionando como había planeado.

Tal vez si hacía esto con frecuencia, podría empezar a unírsele en la ducha no solo por razones prácticas, Meliae le había sugerido que eso fuese un paso posterior. Tal vez para entonces Misty o Anabel dejarían de actuar tan extraño con sus sugerencias.

También le dio algunas observaciones adicionales sobre Ash y su ira de origen paterno. No pareció encenderse cuando ella lo lanzó al suelo, a veces con un poco más de fuerza de lo que quería. ¿Acaso necesitaba a alguien como Joshua o Sabrina para provocarla? Como diría la máquina, probablemente necesitaba más información.

El pensamiento sobre la furia de Ash se salió de ella junto con el aire de sus pulmones, cuando Ash le dio con el codo en el estómago y usó el impulso para arrojarla al suelo.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Fue justo después que terminaron su desayuno que el huevo comenzó a brillar como una estrella. Todos los presentes, desde entrenadores hasta Pokémon cesaron lo que hacían y fijaron la vista en el huevo mientras continuaba brillando más y más.

Ash no pudo evitar sentirse algo preocupado. El huevo de Togepi no brilló la última vez, sino que se rompió. Claro, todos los otros huevos que había visto sí brillaron, pero el de Togepi era diferente. ¿Sería esto una señal de que algo salió horriblemente mal? ¿O acaso Cyrus interfirió también con eso?

Independientemente de las diferencias en la naturaleza exacta del huevo, el resplandor los iluminó a todos en un último estallido masivo de luz, antes que la luz se apagara y Ash se encontrara con un Togepi parpadeando mientras lo miraba con confusión. Tal y como Ash lo recordaba: redondo y con cabeza de picos, con el huevo a su alrededor y un par de bracitos pequeños y pies redondos. Y de paso se veía realmente adorable.

Togepi (¿cuál sería su género? Ash no podía recordar si llegó a averiguarlo), también estaba mirando a Misty, Iris y Anabel por donde se encontraban las cabezas de todas. Todas se habían inclinado cerca de él para ver al pequeño Togepi recién nacido, y Ash no estaba del todo seguro de lo que le haría ver a cuatro cabezas una vez que naciera.

La confusión de Togepi pronto se disipó dando paso al semblante alegre que siempre recordaba de él, y el Pokémon comenzó a chillar de alegría. Y algo en el "awww" que se le salió a Misty le hizo sentir que se le iba un peso del corazón.

 **\- TOGEPI, EL POKÉMON BOLA DE PICOS, COMO LO DIJE PREVIAMENTE. ESTE TOGEPI ES MACHO, Y CONOCE LOS MOVIMIENTOS ENCANTO. GRUÑIDO, METRÓNOMO Y EXTRASENSORIAL.**

O sea que Togepi era niño. Qué bueno que por fin lo sabía.

\- ¡Toge! – El chillido de felicidad de Togepi hizo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Ash, que se hizo aún mayor cuando Pikachu se acercaba hacia el pequeño bebé redondo para darle la mano.

\- ¡Pipipi! _Hola, soy Pikachu._

Entre más cosas cambiaban en esta línea temporal, más podía ver, de vez en cuando, que seguían iguales.

\- Sabes, se ve más lindo que en esa imagen que vimos antes. De hecho creo que me gusta más de lo que había creído.

El comentario de Iris fue seguido por el Pokédex en su bolsillo mascullando algo de que ofendía el orgullo de los entusiastas del 2D.

 _\- Yo que tú me aseguraría de tener a Togepi capturado rápidamente. El Equipo Rocket no anda por aquí todavía, pero prefiero que no aparezcan y lo agarren antes que puedas registrarlo._

El comentario de Anabel le trajo algunas memorias de las andadas del Equipo Rocket que preferiría no tener que repetir, y si no andaban cerca para variar, sería mejor usar la ventana. Se volvió hacia sus Pokémon con una simple pregunta.

\- ¿Algún voluntario que quiera ir donde el Profesor para poder tener a Togepi a la mano?

…

El día habría comenzado con un nacimiento de huevo, pero eso no quería decir que no ocurrieran las cosas comunes. Caminar, hablar, mandar al Equipo Rocket a volar cuando aparecieron, y lo demás de su rutina normal.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que Misty, Iris y Anabel fueron un poco más violentas al mandarlos a volar recientemente, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué. No era algo que pudiese señalar; simplemente tuvo la sensación de que ese era el caso.

Luego de eso vino algo de entrenamiento personal, que fue otra ronda de luchas y combate mano a mano con Iris. Luego de eso, más caminata, y era hora de otro tipo de entrenamiento.

La cola de Serperior brilló de azul brillante antes de chocar contra las garras metálicas de Charizard. Era interesante de observar: desde que había evolucionado Serperior usaba As Aéreo de manera diferente, al igual que Hoja Afilada por lo que había visto antes. El ataque requería menos saltos y giros, y le recordaba a Ash más estocadas y tajos propios de una espada. Tomó nota de ello para batallas posteriores, aunque tal vez no sería mala idea ver si Serperior podría todavía atacar con saltos y volteretas como antes.

La Garra de Metal de Charizard efectivamente evitó que el ataque conectara, pero claramente requirió esfuerzo. Consiguió detener una última y violenta estocada mientras un par de parches de hierba se formaban alrededor de sus pies. Charizard gruñó antes de prenderse con una Nitrocarga para quemarlas y desaparecerlas.

 _\- Podrías hacerlo mejor que eso, y tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres ser un buen combatiente._

El gruñido de Charizard iba dirigido hacia el Exeggutor que habían encontrado más interesado en seguir con el entrenamiento enfocado en batallas. Confusión, Teletransportación, Lazo de Hierba y Bomba de Desechos, ese era su arsenal de movimientos, y su respuesta fue pisotear el suelo y mirar a Charizard desafiante con sus múltiples caras. Pero este no se vio intimidado. ¿Sería porque Exeggutor aparentemente no podía usar Cara de Susto?

Con Pikachu ocupado haciéndole entrenamiento inicial a Togepi (que era más bien un juego inofensivo en este punto, ya que Togepi no tenía esa misma personalidad agresiva que tenía Scraggy), eso los dejaba a él y Butterfree. Tenían cosas más importantes que probar.

\- ¡Disruptor Psíquico!

Como por ejemplo el Movimiento-Z. Había ajustado mejor sus poses, y sintió haber perdido menos energía que la primera vez. No se sentía perfecto todavía, pero el hecho de que la roca que él y Butterfree habían elegido como objetivo rebotó cuatro veces antes de explotar, sugería que iban por buen camino. Aun así, habían quedado bastante exhaustos.

\- Free. _Sabes, el poder que da… es increíble. Pero podría pasar de…_

\- ¿Del cansancio? – Ash terminó la oración, y los dos trataron de recuperar la sensibilidad de sus cuerpos. – Bueno, estamos mejorando. No se sintió tan mal como las veces anteriores.

Aun así, le gustaría encontrar un método para no quedar tan agotado antes de poder usarlo en otra batalla importante, y eso todavía traía la pregunta de si todos los cristales nuevos que consiguiera tendrían el mismo problema, o solo al primer uso de uno de ellos.

Seguía tratando de descubrir como formar uno nuevo por sí mismo después de todo. Los movimientos de tipo Psíquico no estaban bien esparcidos entre su equipo en términos de uso actual o potencial, y estaba el hecho de que solo parecía funcionar con Butterfree. Lo había intentado antes con Exeggutor y Togepi más temprano, y no funcionó con ninguno. Lo único que hizo fue dejar a Exeggutor confundido y a Togepi riéndose.

Hasta ahora, sus intentos habían involucrado a Charizard en peleas a cinco vías con Tauros, meter la mano en el agua mientras Misty pescaba en un área con alta densidad de Pokémon de Agua, poner a Butterfree, Vivillon y a los Spewpas cubrirle la mano de Disparo de Seda y seguir aplicándolo por un buen rato antes de caminar por un bosque lleno de bichos, y otras ideas fallidas similares. Misty no había apreciado el pequeño enjambre de Beedrills que lo sacó de dicho bosque de bichos, aunque quisiera que trabajara en sus habilidades.

Enigmas tras enigmas seguían apilándose. Mientras Togepi y Pikachu retornaban al punto donde descansaba en el suelo, con el primero de los dos dando algunos tumbos antes de detenerse, los pequeños Pokémon llegaron hasta él, y el Pokédex habló.

 **\- MIENTRAS CONTINÚAS TENIENDO PROBLEMAS CON LA REPLICACIÓN DE CRISTALES, TENGO INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL. ¿QUIERES SABER ALGO SOBRE UN MEDIO HERMANO RECIENTEMENTE DESCUBIERTO?**

Togepi retrajo su cabeza dentro de su caparazón contra su pierna, mientras Ash sacaba del bolsillo el dispositivo.

\- Claro, ¿qué es lo peor que podría…? – Ash se detuvo en seco antes de preguntar si habría encontrado a aquel (insertar palabra más extrema que "posible violador" que Ash no podía pensar fuese apropiada) con el que se encontró Misty. Solo pensar en él hacía que le hirviera la sangra.

 **\- ESTE HERMANO NO COINCIDE CON LA DESCRIPCIÓN QUE DIO TU AMIGA, ASÍ QUE TUS ACTUALES ELEVADOS NIVELES DE AGITACIÓN ESTÁN RELACIONADOS AL MEDIO HERMANO QUE SE ACERCA MÁS EN COMPORTAMIENTO AL REPORTADO SOBRE TU PADRE, PUEDES RELAJARTE. ESTE HERMANO NO ES ESCORIA HUMANA. SIN EMBARGO ES… FASCINANTE.**

A Ash no le gustó la pausa que hizo el Pokédex antes de elegir la última palabra.

\- No es adicto a lamer estampillas, ¿verdad?

 **\- NO, ESO ES ALGO EXTRAÑO QUE UNO PENSARÍA QUE ALGUIEN LLAMADO DREW TENDRÍA ESE PROBLEMA.**

De hecho, no, él no creía que Drew tuviera ese problema. Era algo extraño y aleatorio que había surgido de pronto al azar. El Pokédex se encontraba mostrando una imagen, con escala, de un sujeto alto que se veía de la edad de Belladonna o Cleff en vez de la suya o de Red. Similarmente, a diferencia de él o de Red, tenía un cuerpo más delgado.

Tenía el pelo largo de color castaño que le caía por debajo del cuello, aunque se veía bien cuidado. Tenía marcas en las mejillas como las suyas, aunque sus ojos eran dorados en vez de rojos. Iba vestido con un traje blanco de todas las cosas, lo cual probablemente no fuese lo que le ganara el apelativo de "fascinante".

 **\- SI NOMBRE ES FENDER, Y COMO PROBABLEMENTE PODRÁS ADIVINAR POR SU COLOR DE OJOS, ES NATIVO DE UNOVA. SU MADRE ERA UNA ABOGADA REPRESENTANTE DE UNA OPERACIÓN DE NEGOCIOS INTERREGIONAL, AUNQUE TERMINARON ESTABLECIÉNDOSE EN JOHTO PERMANENTEMENTE CUANDO LA RAMA DE UNOVA EN EL NEGOCIO CORTÓ RELACIONES CON ELLOS LUEGO DE QUE UN CASO SALIÓ MAL. UNO DE SUS EJECUTIVOS FUE ATRAPADO EN UNA ESTAFA, AUNQUE NO HABÍA FORMA DE REMOVERLO POR LO QUE USARON A UN CHIVO EXPIATORIO. DESDE ENTONCES TRABAJA COMO ABOGADA EN UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO HASTA LA FECHA.**

Esa era una forma de evitar una caída, pero Ash seguía esperando por la parte fascinante que no estuviese relacionada a su elección de atuendo.

 **\- AHORA, LO QUE LO VUELVE INTERESANTE ES UN CASO DE DOS FACTORES. EL PRIMERO SUCEDIÓ DESPUÉS QUE SE FUE DE CASA. NO PORQUE QUISIERA SER UN ENTRENADOR, TENGO EN MI REGISTRO QUE ES MÁS DEL TIPO "JUEGOS DE ESTRATEGIA A LARGO PLAZO QUE DE ACCIÓN. MÁS MEIRER QUE KITASE". YA QUE NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESA EXPRESIÓN, BÁSICAMENTE ES MÁS DEL TIPO DE JUEGOS QUE INVOLUCRAN PLANES A LARGO PLAZO SIN LOS FACTORES CONSTANTES DE LA ACCIÓN, DE LOS QUE SE VEN EN UN JUEGO DE PELEAS O EN UNA BATALLA POKÉMON. NO, SU PARTIDA FUE MÁS PORQUE NO TENÍA GANAS DE VIVIR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA EN UN PUEBLO TAN PEQUEÑO. COMO SI ESTUVIERA DESTINADO A COSAS MÁS GRANDES.**

Eso sonaba algo inquietante, y no era como él se sentía respecto a sí mismo. De hecho no recordaba haber sentido algo como eso por Pueblo Paleta.

 **\- ESAS COSAS MÁS GRANDES, BASADAS EN LO QUE GARDEVOIR Y COMPAÑÍA HAN REPORTADO, ES CONVERTIRSE EN LA PRÓXIMA ESTRELLA DEL BAJO MUNDO EN EL CONTRABANDO DE JOHTO.**

Ash, Pikachu y Butterfree se quedaron viendo en silencio estupefacto a la máquina, incapaces de procesar lo que acababa de decirles. ¿Habían escuchado mal?

 **\- NO LLEVA NI DOS AÑOS, Y YA ES EL LÍDER DEL PRINCIPAL PROVEEDOR DE MUCHOS DE LOS BIENES ILÍCITOS E INFORMACIÓN AL NORTE DE JOHTO, Y UN RECIENTE PROVEEDOR DE PRODUCTOS SECRETOS QUE NO SON ESTRICTAMENTE ILEGALES PERO SON DE ORÍGENES DUDOSOS.**

\- ¡¿Qué?!

 **\- AUNQUE HASTA DONDE PUDIERON ENCONTRAR, PARECE QUE SOLO SON PRODUCTOS ILEGALES MORALMENTE. NO ANDA INVOLUCRADO CON TRÁFICO DE DROGAS, ARMAS O CRIATURAS VIVIENTES, AL PARECER BASÁNDOSE EN SU DECISIÓN MORAL.**

\- Bien por él, aunque no puedo creer que tengo un hermano criminal de esa magnitud. – dijo Ash todavía incrédulo.

Dados los eventos recientes podía tomar un respiro y decir que Belladonna no era la persona más horrible de su familia. Incluso sin su ayuda, lo que salió a la luz sobre su padre y aquel hermano al que Psyduck golpeó la superaba por mucho, y podía decir que al menos ella no era peligrosa sin provocación. De nuevo podía ser peligrosa para cualquiera a su manera. ¿Pero un joven líder criminal? ¿Cuándo pasó eso exactamente? ¿Fue reclutado para unirse a una banda de poca monta y eventualmente tomó el control? ¿Acaso empezó su propio negocio criminal?

¿Cómo podía hacer alguien eso? No podía siquiera preguntárselo al Equipo Rocket, que seguramente estaban cerca y estarían familiarizados con el bajo mundo. Ellos no habían iniciado el Equipo Rocket, y probablemente no estuvieran a cargo de reclutar gente.

 **\- OH, NO TE PREOCUPES. GARDEVOIR TAMBIÉN ENVIÓ INFORMACIÓN MUCHO MÁS FAMILIAR PARA TU FAMILIA QUE BENEFICIOS CRIMINALES.**

A Ash no le gustó cómo sonó lo que dijo el Pokédex.

\- Free. _Seguro dirá que este Fender es otro hermano que…_

 **\- VERÁS, FENDER TIENE MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE TRABAJAN CON ÉL COMO PARTE DE SUS OPERACIONES. TODAS SON MUJERES, Y TIENEN EL MISMO TIPO DE RELACIÓN CON ÉL QUE PUEDES VER CON LOS OTROS HERMANOS DE DIECISÉIS AÑOS COMO BELLADONNA Y CLEFF.**

 _\- …Y yo tenía razón._

Estaba ese dicho de que una vez es casualidad, dos es coincidencia, tres es un patrón. La cuarta vez ya te hacía preguntarte… Cuarta vez…

\- ¡¿Qué diablos, de nuevo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

En serio, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Tres hermanos haciendo la misma cosa, y eso sin incluir a Meliae. Tampoco a Midori, que tenía a múltiples amigas que viajaban con él. Y tampoco incluyéndolo a él, que tuvo que admitir cualificaba más o menos igual que Midori. De hecho, tal vez un poco más ahora que sabía que Misty, Iris y Anabel, por alguna razón, lo encontraban atractivo. Por todo lo que sabía, las amigas de Midori no lo hacían y permanecían con él solo por razones platónicas.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Seguro, compartían algo de ADN y se parecían entre ellos, pero honestamente era bizarro y probablemente estaba en la cúspide de lo ilógico. ¿Acaso se iba a encontrar después con Red y descubrir que estaba en una relación con múltiples chicas? ¿Acaso iba a acercársele Yellow un día y saludarlo con media docena de chicas de su edad?

\- ¡¿Por qué seguimos encontrando a gente como esta?!

 **\- ASHLEY Y VARIOS HERMANOS QUE TUS COMPAÑERAS HAN REPORTADO NO TIENEN ESE RASGO QUE TE ESTÁ DANDO ESTRÉS, PERO ESO NO TIENE CONSECUENCIAS. HAY DOS NOTABLES DIFERENCIAS ENTRE LAS AMANTES DE FENDER Y LAS DE TUS OTROS HERMANOS MAYORES. LA PRIMERA ES QUE TIENE MÁS DE TRES EN NÚMERO, COMO DIJE ANTES. ES UN GRUPO BASTANTE PEQUEÑO, E INCLUYÉNDOLO A ÉL SON NUEVE EN TOTAL. LA SEGUNDA ES QUE AL MENOS UNA DE ELLAS PUEDO DECIR CON CERTEZA QUE NO ES UNA BLOODLINER.**

La imagen de la pantalla en el Pokédex cambió de Fender a una chica de pelos rizados y desteñidos con un par de gafas. Tenía aspecto flacucho.

 **\- ELLA ES TESAL, UNA AUTOPROCLAMADA "CIENTÍFICA LOCA" QUE ANTERIORMENTE ASISTÍA A UNA ESCUELA DE FUTUROS GENIOS EN CIUDAD ECRUTEAK ANTES DE SER EXPULSADA POR CONSTRUIR UN "REACTOR AZOTH" MAYORMENTE SEGURO EN CONTRA DE LAS ORDENANZAS DE LA ESCUELA Y LA CIUDAD, Y POR LOGROS CIENTÍFICOS GENERALES EN POSIBILIDAD. HAY INFORMACIÓN EXTENSIVA SOBRE ELLA ANTES DE SU ADMISIÓN A LA CUAL TENGO ACCESO, Y NO HAY EVIDENCIA DE HABILIDADES BLOODLINER. ES TAN HUMANA COMO EL ANCIANO QUE ME CREÓ, Y AUN ASÍ PODRÍA PROVEER INFORMACIÓN DE VIDEO DE SU COQUETEO, ROMANCE Y MÁS ACTIVIDADES CON TU HERMANO MAYOR. ¿HAS RECONSIDERADO LOS BENEFICIOS DE LAS GRABACIONES PARA DORMIR?**

\- ….No. – La respuesta de Ash no fue factorizada dentro de lo que el Pokédex dijo después.

 **\- MUY BIEN, PERO TE INTERESARÁ SABER QUE LOGRÓ DE MANERA INDEPENDIENTE IGUALAR EL ÉXITO DEL SOCIO DEL PROFESOR CON ALMACENAMIENTO EN CÁPSULAS DE OBJETOS, UN LOGRO QUE LLEVÓ A QUE TU HERMANO LA LEVANTARA, LE DIERA VUELTAS Y LA BESARA DE TAL MANERA QUE CAUSÓ QUE SU ESPINA SE DOBLARA Y PUSIERA SU ESPALDA EN PARALELO CON EL SUELO. APARENTEMENTE ESTÁ TRABAJANDO EN CREAR AGUJEROS DE GUSANO. OTRAS EN SU ORGANIZACIÓN INCLUYEN A LAS BLOODLINERS SAM, ASI, Y SECRA: QUIENES PARECEN SER BLOODLINERS TIPO TÉCNICA DE FUERZA, DESCARGA Y PODER SECRETO; ASI LES PROVEE DE CARGAS ELÉCTRICAS PARA LAS SUPER BATERÍAS DE TESAL EN SU BASE, MIENTRAS QUE SECRA ES CAPAZ DE CONTINUAR EXPANDIENDO SU ESCONDITE CON SUS HABILIDADES COMO SEA NECESARIO, Y CREAR BASES SECUNDARIAS. GARDEVOIR Y COMPAÑÍA TODAVÍA ESTÁN REUNIENDO INFORMACIÓN PARA LA BASE DE DATOS, ASÍ QUE ESTARÁN MONITOREANDO POR UN RATO, TAL VEZ TARDE UN POCO EN LLEGAR, YA QUE POR AHORA NO PASA NADA RARO.**

Ash miró a Pikachu y Butterfree con intranquilidad antes de volver a ver al Pokédex.

\- Me voy a arrepentir de preguntar, ¿pero qué es "raro" exactamente?

El Pokédex rápidamente le dio una respuesta, reproduciendo una grabación que al parecer estaba sucediendo en vivo. Sonaba algo alterada y amplificada para mayor claridad, pero podía oír a alguien con un acento ligeramente unovano en su voz. Posiblemente fuese Fender.

\- _…Lo que hay de prodigio en las chicas, es lo prodigiosas que son. De goma tienen sus bubis, sus pompis de resorte son. Y bailan, brincan, saltan, botan cuál jamás se vio. Lo más prodigioso que tienen las chicas son todas las que hay. ¡Sí, tantas que hay!_

 _»Delgadas y esbeltas, maravillosas figuras de reloj de arena, encantadoramente redondas y suaves y todo lo que hay en medio, ¡es casi imposible encontrar una chica que sea fea!_

Y se encontraba cantando de una manera que Ash no tenía forma de saber si era por drogas, cansancio o beber demasiado café mezclado con bebidas energéticas. Sonaba como una canción de su infancia, y había despertado a Togepi, que intentaba trinar al son de la tonada de una manera que era a la vez adorable y extraña.

Bueno, eso era todo por el día. No tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más después de oír eso. No, de ninguna manera. Si Iris seguía entrenando a Misty y Anabel como lo había hecho recientemente, probablemente estarían igual de cansadas y se podrían ir todos a la cama y terminar por hoy. Así podría despertar mañana, y con suerte tal vez encontrar a un hermano normal para variar.

* * *

 _ **Unos días más tarde…**_

Tal vez fuese porque recientemente habían conocido a aquel fotógrafo que su sueño se había llenado de fotos pegadas a las paredes a su alrededor. Y en cuanto a saber que era un sueño, su última memoria era de poner la cabeza en su almohada y notar de manera ausente que se sentía extrañamente vacante.

Notó de lo que había en las fotos, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que todas parecían de cuando ella era más joven, tal vez de diez a doce años o algún punto similar en su vida. O cualquier edad en la que le gustara llevar tirantes como si fuera la moda.

A pesar de su edad menor, parecía ser entrenadora Pokémon en ellas, pues todas las fotos la mostraban con algún u otro Pokémon. En una llevaba a un Poliwhirl que al parecer había sido golpeado en una batalla junto a un río. No vio quién era su oponente, pero podía ver una mirada de decepción en el Poliwhirl, y una de orgullo triste en su propio rostro. En otra, se veía con un Psyduck, uno que se parecía mucho al suyo, enfrente de una colección muy bien hecha de muñecas. Una tercera la tenía de pie sobre un Gyarados que de nuevo se parecía mucho al suyo, y con aspecto de mucha confianza. Una cuarta la mostraba en el agua en alguna parte, parecía una especie de canal si tuviera que adivinar, abrazando a un Pokémon rosa que parecía un Corsola, y de hecho era un Corsola. Una foto justo al lado la tenía sujetando un hermoso medallón/dije en su mano que mostraba a dos Pokémon alados de alguna especie.

Todas eran así, y había muchas más que solo esas. Unas cuantas incluso la mostraban sujetando al Togepi de Ash, y al hacerlo se veía con un aire diferente, aunque no estaba segura realmente del por qué.

\- Sabes, siempre fuiste, o sea, mejor en eso que nosotras. Lo único que nosotras teníamos era nuestra belleza.

Una voz infortunadamente familiar resonó en su sueño, y su cuerpo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la espalda de alguien que parecía estar mirando otro mural de fotos con la pose de un visitante en el museo. Dicha voz familiar iba acompañada con un desafortunadamente igual de familiar sentido de la moda y una cabeza de pelo rubio, que se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

\- Las Hermanas Sensacionales de Cerulean y la feíta, pero mírate ahora. Ya no podemos llamarte así.

Daisy le estaba sonriendo, lo cual era muy raro de ver en sí mismo. Eso nunca pasaba. Tenía que haber algo más, como una trampa. Llevaba gafas de sol; probablemente ocultaba una mirada maliciosa detrás de ellos. Sí, eso era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Eres tan sensacional como nosotras tres juntas.

Misty no pudo más que mirar a la chica con gafas con aprehensión. ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Una trampa? ¿Una broma? ¿Un cruel engaño?

\- Sí, la cosa sensacional. La que nadie quiere. La bloodliner. – replicó ella. Su tono lleno de amargura pareció confundir a Daisy.

\- ¿Qué es un bloodliner? – preguntó. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? – Digo, hay muchas cosas que no sé, admito que no soy muy inteligente, y eso que no soy yo al cien por ciento. Una figura de sueños que le habla a una persona que está soñando, y tendría que, o sea, ponerme muy meta aquí, pero no soy solo una cosa en tus sueños. Soy la memoria de Daisy vista como alguien fuera de nosotras cuatro incompletas, interpretada por tu subconsciente, o tal vez, como el subconsciente de tu subconsciente.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

\- Hey, no me preguntes, soy solo una memoria de una memoria, pero si me dejas ser honesta…

Daisy, o quienquiera que fuese, levantó sus gafas, aunque no podía realmente describir sus ojos. Era como si no tuvieran detalle, aunque tuvo la extraña y perturbadora implicación de que sus ojos decían lo mismo que su boca. En el sentido de que ambos daban una sensación de sentirse feliz, honesta y a la vez triste a partes iguales.

\- Eres hermosa, Mist, y eso no es lo único que tienes. Tal vez hayas sido la última en nacer de nosotras, pero eres, y siempre fuiste la mejor de todas.

Y con esa oración, entregada de una manera que nunca había oído hablar a ninguna de sus hermanas, Misty despertó en su cama. Totalmente confusa y con una gran cantidad de emociones entremezcladas.

Confusión, orgullo, tristeza, una sensación de haber perdido algo pero que no podía recordar haberlo tenido en primer lugar, todo era un desorden.

Se quedó tendida en su cama, sin moverse para levantarse. Todavía era temprano y tal vez para cuando todos supieran que había despertado, podría encontrarle cabeza o cola a todo eso.

* * *

 _ **Islas Seafoam…**_

Ash nunca había prestado mucha atención a las Islas Seafoam antes. Fuera de hacer una parada de ferry, nunca realmente las había visitado. Había pasado algo de tiempo en el miembro no oficial de la cadena, en la Isla Binnes que estaba cerca de las Islas Seafoam como tales, pero no mucho en ellas propiamente dichas.

Originalmente habían tomado un ferry expreso a Cinnabar, pero esta vez habían tomado el servicio local que hacía parada en todas las islas. Aunque se saltaron la primera en el dúo debido a lo llena que estaba la salida (Anabel comentó que parecía ser un enorme sitio turístico y por ende que deberían evitarlo), se parecía lo suficiente a la segunda en la cual habían desembarcado para que Ash comentara sobre ambas en de una sola vez.

Las islas estaban divididas en tres partes: dos costas exteriores y un área central. Las costas exteriores eran áreas playeras: cubiertas de arena y una barrera natural de roca que frenaba las olas del mar. Esto era lo que atraía a la gente a este lugar, y sospechaba que eran negocio muy serio para la gente de las Islas Seafoam. Los letreros de "tira basura y pagarás esta ridícula multa" en cada entrada de la playa eran la manera más obvia de dejar claro su punto. Pikachu apenas había puesto un pie en la arena, se quejó de lo caliente que estaba y volvió a montarse en su hombro para ser transportado.

La zona interna era una línea de casas y edificios que circundaba los alrededores de la isla. Aquí era donde vivía y trabajaba la gente de la isla, y se extendía hasta donde podía ver a lo lejos, aunque al parecer llegaba al límite de donde podía extenderse. Por la parte interna de la isla había una gran montaña rocosa y escarpada, dentro de la cual había una serie de cavernas heladas. Nadie estaba exactamente seguro de por qué estaban heladas: no había corrientes frías cerca que pudieran generar el agua fría, y de algún modo lo estaban. El Pokédex ofreció la teoría de que podría ser debido a la enorme colonia de Pokémon tipo Hielo que vivían adentro, sin embargo, Ash tenía una pregunta respecto a eso. ¿De dónde habrían llegado esos Pokémon tipo Hielo? ¿Y cómo fueron a parar en una isla, en particular la población de Jynx? ¿Se habrían teletransportado? Y de ser así, ¿por qué lo habrían hecho?

Las cavernas en el centro de la isla tenían algo que podría concernirle más adelante. La razón principal de detenerse aquí era para ver si una gran concentración de un tipo específico le ayudaría a crear otro Cristal-Z. La secundaria era para que Misty pudiese encontrar más Pokémon tipo Agua. Una razón menos importante era para que el Pokédex escaneara la población local de Zubats, que aparentemente tenían más pelos en el cuerpo que las poblaciones regulares. El cómo podría alguien ver eso escapaba a su entendimiento, ¿o acaso los Zubats de esta isla se parecían más a un Woobat que a un Zubat?

Los Pokémon tipo Hielo eran aparentemente más activos de noche, cuando todo el lugar estaba un poco más frío, así que decidieron matar el tiempo de la única manera en que alguien podría hacerlo en Seafoam.

\- ¡Hey Ash!

En trajes de baño en la playa. Misty lo saludaba desde la orilla del agua, vestida con su bikini amarillo y azul que le había quedado muy bien durante la locura de compras el Día de la Princesa. A buena distancia detrás de ella, podía ver las siluetas de Iris y Anabel nadando, lo cual él sospechaba era el entrenamiento de Iris para Anabel el día de hoy.

\- ¡Ven, el agua está deliciosa!

Y ya que él estaba en sus shorts de ese mismo paseo de compras, rápidamente le hizo caso, deteniéndose solo para evitar a un niño y su castillo de arena.

…

En lo que habían salido al aire desde Sabrina para todos excepto él mismo y las tres chicas que tenía cara a cara, Ash había notado varios puntos donde la atracción de ellas hacia él, y la suya hacia ellas, había empezado a encenderse.

Mientras estaban nadando, Ash había notado que sus ojos ocasionalmente se iban hacia ciertas partes de los cuerpos de sus amigas. Ya fuesen los senos de Misty cubiertos por el top sin tiras de su bikini, los encajes blancos sobre el traje de baño negro que cubría las pompis de Anabel, o la forma en que el traje de baño de Iris se ceñía a su atlética figura, esos solo eran unos pocos de los lugares donde se dio cuenta que dirigía la mirada.

No estaba seguro de si ellas se habían dado cuenta de que lo hacía, pero por otro lado sí se había dado cuenta que ellas lo miraban de manera similar a como él sentía que las estaba viendo, aunque no supiera con certeza hacia dónde le estarían viendo específicamente. Tampoco estaba seguro de qué cosas le mirarían las chicas en situaciones como esas, ni mucho menos a quién sería peor preguntarle: al Pokédex, o a su mamá.

Y hacerlo con la segunda le iba a doler. "Hey, mamá, ¿qué partes de mi cuerpo le gustaría mirar a una chica?" no era el tipo de conversación que querría tener con su mamá en el teléfono, ni mucho menos en persona.

Fuera del agua había muchas señales claras: cuando fueron a comprar unos helados, un par de jóvenes mujeres que se veían en el rango de edad del Equipo Rocket (y si no sabía qué edad tenía él mismo, de ningún modo sabría qué edad tendrían ellos) se le acercaron para flirtear con él. Al menos, estaba seguro de que ese era el motivo de que se pusieran a halagarlo mientras se inclinaban de una forma que mostraba muy bien sus pechos cubiertos por sus bikinis. Eso atrajo unas miradas fulminantes y molestas de Misty y Anabel, a quienes pronto se les unió Iris luego que las mujeres hicieran un comentario burlón sobre el traje de baño de Anabel. Rápidamente él hizo que se fueran luego de eso.

Él se había sentido similarmente molesto cuando un par de fisicoculturistas musculosos se les acercaron y comenzaron a flirtear con Misty e Iris (aparentemente podían apreciar el cuerpo de esta última un poco más que la mayoría de los otros que lo intentaron, quienes se enfocaban más en Misty y Anabel). Estos no se marcharon de la misma manera que las chicas que le habían coqueteado, mayormente porque estos no lo insultaron a él de la misma forma que las chicas insultaron a Anabel. ¿Sería porque Iris había estado sacándole más y más músculos al punto que no tenían derecho de llamarlo flacucho o algo por el estilo?

Fuera como fuera, eventual y afortunadamente, sí terminaron marchándose, aunque le sugirieron ir a un buen lugar donde pudiera depilarse. Iris rápidamente le dijo que no fuera allá, y por su parte Anabel y Misty le dijeron que era su decisión (aunque tuvo la sensación de que no parecía desagradarles la idea de que se depilara).

Ash honestamente no tenía idea de si tendría el tiempo de depilarse el cuerpo. Ya de por sí tenía el horario apretado con todo su entrenamiento, e incluso después de tanta natación y buceo que lo puso a hacer Iris hoy, todos sus Pokémon menos Pikachu estaban entrenando en el laboratorio en este momento, e incluso eso era tan difícil de organizar que Ash no se podía ver a sí mismo haciéndolo a cada tanto solo para intentar apartar tiempo para depilarse.

\- ¡Hey, es Ash! ¡No puedo creerlo, también está aquí!

Sus pensamientos por suerte fueron interrumpidos por un grupo muy familiar de cinco: Midori y sus cuatro amigas (hasta donde podía ver). Le llevó un momento recordar sus nombres: Hoshi era la que llevaba el traje de baño de una pieza con una estrella blanca cerca del lado izquierdo de la cintura, y Monet era la que llevaba un bikini blanco con un pareo negro transparente. Rana era el nombre de la chica con un bikini azul con una falda blanca si recordaba correctamente, y por último Kusa llevaba un traje de una pieza sin tiras con un diseño de palmera.

Midori llevaba un par de shorts verde y negro, aunque había algo raro con él. Se veía nervioso, intranquilo, o algún tipo de emoción que parecía estar irradiando.

\- ¿También se están tomando el día libre? Nosotros vinimos a celebrar que logré ganar ese concurso el otro día, ¿también ustedes están celebrando algo?

\- Es más un día de descanso que una celebración. – Misty fue la que respondió la pregunta de Hoshi, y así empezaron una pequeña charla.

Fue más de parte del grupo de Pueblo Rocoso que de Misty e Iris, ya que no habían podido interactuar mucho realmente. Sabían quiénes eran, pero hacía falta romper un poco el hielo. Así, mientras el hielo se rompía lento pero seguro, Ash se encontró acercándose lentamente hacia Midori, que continuaba tan nervioso como cuando Ash notó su presencia. Viendo que la charla se movió lentamente a hablar sobre las cavernas de Seafoam que planeaban explorar más tarde ese día ("Los Pokémon tipo Hielo son geniales, aunque no sé si valgan la pena tanto"), serían solo ellos dos.

\- ¿Algo te incomoda? – La pregunta de Ash hizo que Midori retrocediera ligeramente, y este miró alrededor nervioso antes de contestarle.

\- ¿Así de obvio?

Ash asintió, mirando fijamente a su ya confirmado salvo por prueba de ADN medio hermano, mientras Pikachu murmuraba algo sobre cómo era posible que sus amigas no se hubieran dado cuenta. Ash podría haber argumentado que él mismo tenía muchas cosas que se estaba guardando, pero eso no era ni aquí ni allá. Sacarlas lo haría parecer un lunático.

\- Bueno… ¿alguna vez te has sentido… inadecuado?

\- Espero que estés hablando sobre sufrir una derrota.

Ash se salvó de tener que poner en la mesa su sensación de sufrir una derrota a manos de gente como Ritchie, Harrison, Tyson, Tobias, o Cameron dentro de un contexto, pero Midori negó con la cabeza.

\- No es eso. En realidad es más sobre…

Midori se puso una mano sobre el pecho, al parecer incapaz de articularlo con palabras. Ash no estaba totalmente seguro de cuál sería el problema. El pecho de Midori no parecía tener nada malo. No estaba cubierto de granos o plagado de alguna enfermedad de la piel. De hecho se veía ligeramente musculoso y bastante sano.

Solo se vería mal si lo comparaba con los cuerpos de la gente que hacía fisicoculturismo para ganarse la vida, o aquel artista marcial un poco mayor que ellos que le había preguntado con curiosidad si pasaría por Seafoam, y por si le interesaba ir a un buen bar (aún no tenía edad para eso, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué Anabel se sonrojó para cuando se fue. No había notado que ella lo estaba mirando, e hizo un sonido raro cuando el sujeto le preguntó si tenía dónde pasar la noche), o posiblemente con su propio pecho…

Ash apenas evitó darse una palmada en la cara al juntar las piezas. Había un montón de fisicoculturistas por toda la playa, incluso aparte de esos dos que intentaron ligar con Iris y Misty. Eso podría afectar a cualquiera si se ponían a pensarlo demasiado.

\- Sí sabes que la cantidad de músculos que tienes no es lo único que importa, ¿verdad? – le dijo, y Midori desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no te sientes como que…?

\- ¿No paso todo mi tiempo levantando el doble de mi peso corporal? Mira, los dos somos entrenadores Pokémon, y para nosotros los músculos que tengamos no tienen importancia. Lo sacamos viajando y entrenando con nuestros Pokémon, pero es solo un efecto secundario.

Ash podría haber dicho algo de que el único músculo importante para un entrenador era el cerebro, pero sonaría algo estúpido, y quizás algo hipócrita viniendo de alguien como él. Pikachu probablemente le echaría un comentario sarcástico al respecto, o quizás lo abofetearía en la cara con su cola. Midori por su parte, lo miró más de cerca, o al menos a su torso.

\- ¿Eso lo sacaste de entrenar?

\- No, lo saqué porque Iris decidió que debo ser capaz de correr más que mis Tauros por una ninja.

\- Pikapi. _Quieres decir kunoichi. –_ dijo Pikachu. Ash rodó los ojos; era la misma cosa.

\- ¿Te refieres a la líder del Gimnasio Fuchsia?

La pregunta de Midori parecía tener un poco de confusión, tal vez a la parte de los Tauros. Mayormente quizás con lo de los Tauros, si Ash tuviera que adivinar.

\- Sip. Honestamente no vas a verte como yo, y definitivamente no como ellos, a menos que comiences a hacer un montón de cosas realmente locas, o solo lo que dije. Estás bien así como eres, y si sigues viajando vas a mejorar.

\- ¿Y qué tiene ella que ver?

El intento de Ash por hacerlo sentir más aliviado no fue muy efectivo, pues Midori parecía interesado en hacer el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que él. Como alguien que ya lo había hecho, Ash sintió un deber de decirle que no lo hiciera. Además, eso probablemente era lo que haría un hermano mayor. Fuera de eso, advertirle era lo correcto y moral. No era que estuviese listo para andar llamando a personas que apenas conocía sus hermanos y hermanas, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a evitar que fueran a lastimarse.

\- Puedo hacer bromas, pero Iris tiene buena idea de lo que está haciendo. Solo nos presiona hasta el límite donde no nos haga daño, y no podría decirte dónde empieza esa línea realmente. No creo que tú tampoco pudieras verlo, y a menos que una de tus amigas tenga ese conocimiento, o que conozcas a alguien que sepa, no sería seguro.

\- ¿Y qué tal si soy más fuerte de lo que parezco?

Midori todavía no parecía estar convencido, así que Ash se puso a pensar para ver cómo podría hacer que Midori dejara de preocuparse tanto como para intentar luchar contra un Nidoking. Aunque hubiese un 99.999999% de probabilidades de que fuese un Bloodliner, seguía siendo horriblemente peligroso. Y Ash también tenía que trabajar en cómo hablar de manera vaga, pero eso podría ser porque Ash estaba al tanto de que Midori compartía un padre con él y que gracias a él eran "más fuertes de lo que parecían". Aunque sí se le ocurría una idea de cómo evitar que fuese a meterse con Pokémon de color púrpura real.

\- ¿A ellas les importa? – Ash señaló hacia las amigas de Midori, y al seguir el gesto este se sonrojó ligeramente antes de negar con la cabeza. – Entonces recuérdalo. Ellas no creen que debas cambiar, y seguro se sentirían horrorizadas si te lastimaras haciéndolo. Iris no nos pone a entrenar porque crea que nos hará vernos mejor. Lo hace porque no quiere que nos atrape un ninja.

Ash dijo la última parte específicamente con tanta seriedad cómo fue posible, y le sacó a Midori algunas risitas. Eso le hizo sonreír. Misión cumplida.

* * *

 _ **En las cavernas de las Islas Seafoam…**_

\- ¡Vee!

Una vez que el último Zubat en el aire fue noqueado por un Ataque Rápido, Ash tuvo un momento libre para reflexionar.

Las cavernas en las Islas Seafoam eran tal y como le habían dicho que serían. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de una capa azul por el frío helado, y dicho frío era bastante tangible. Por suerte podían manejar dicho frío, pues habían conseguido ropa de invierno en algún momento durante su locura de compras. En qué momento exactamente, eso le eludía, pero más allá del frío, el viaje no le había dado los resultados que esperaba encontrar.

Específicamente conseguir que se formara un Cristal-Z de nuevo. Sin embargo, no faltaron resultados que esperaba en otras áreas, y más. Por ejemplo, la cantidad masiva de Zubats y Golbats en la cueva que parecía reaccionar a su llegada inesperada en su santuario privado, con un ataque masivo en bandada, lo cual era bueno para el entrenamiento. No solo para sus Pokémon: no solo Pikachu, Boldore, Squirtle, Exeggutor, Ambipom, Goodra, Kadabra, Eevee, Excadrill, Gible, Emolga, Axew, Psyduck, Staryu, Poliwrath, Slowbro, Wooper y el Seel que Misty había capturado mientras estaban aquí estaban recibiendo bastante entrenamiento por pelear contra la bandada, sino también para sus propias habilidades de bloodliners. Y también, el Pokédex recibió muchos datos de la población local de Zubats, que aparentemente eran más peludos de lo usual.

\- ¡Seel!

Mientras el nuevo Seel de Misty aplaudía tras su gran victoria, Ash notó que Iris tenía una mirada de orgullo en su rostro. Por lo que Ash podía suponer, iba dirigida hacia Anabel, que no había caído de rodillas por agotamiento tras todas las peleas. Squirtle pisó a uno de los Zubats derribados y lo miró curioso.

\- Squirt. _Bueno, no hay cristal salido de la nada. Qué mala suerte._

Sí que lo era. Ni siquiera se formó polvo que pareciera provenir de los Zubats, ya que la mayoría de los Pokémon que vieron eran bandadas de Zubats y Golbats. Honestamente le sería más útil haber creado un cristal generado por Zubats que uno creado por haber descubierto una colonia de Jynx bailarines. Quizás no un Cristal-Z de tipo Veneno, pero Volador… uno tipo Volador le sería muy útil. Aunque tendría que descubrir cómo hacerlo funcionar, ya que no recibió una visión en su cabeza sobre cómo hacer el movimiento.

\- Van a estar bien, ¿cierto? – La pregunta de Misty iba dirigida a los Zubats y Golbats, los cuales yacían todos inmóviles sobre el suelo helado a su alrededor.

 **\- CON SU PELAJE ADICIONAL, ES UN RESULTADO ALTAMENTE PROBABLE. LA MAYORÍA DE SUS DEPREDADORES POTENCIALES SON ACUÁTICOS, Y NINGUNO DE ELLOS CAYÓ EN EL AGUA.**

El punto del Pokédex no permaneció por mucho tiempo.

\- _Ese podría ser el caso ahora, pero no creo que sea así por mucho tiempo. ¿Soy la única que ha notado que el agua está subiendo desde que bajamos aquí? –_ El punto de Anabel, al ser traducido para el Pokédex, rápidamente cayó bajo escrutinio. Primero al ver el borde del agua, que era una medida subjetiva y de ningún modo conclusiva.

 **\- HMM, TAL PARECE QUE LA MAREA ESTABA BAJA CUANDO ENTRAMOS, Y EN EFECTO ESTÁ SUBIENDO. NO PUEDO DECIR CON CERTEZA SI PODRÁN RECUPERARSE A TIEMPO ANTES QUE SE INUNDE ESTA ZONA, O QUE HAYA SUFICIENTES DEPREDADORES QUE EVITEN QUE SIMPLEMENTE DECAIGAN A LA DERIVA EN EL AGUA EN MASA. LOS RESULTADOS DE ESO, COMO PROBABLEMENTE SEPAN, SERÍAN MUY NEGATIVOS.**

Ash miró a los Zubats y Golbats que habían tratado de morderlos a todos (Misty tradujo de Seel que eran principalmente chupasangres en especies que nadaban en la superficie como Seel y otras similares, aunque el punto sobre el efecto que tendrían si todos se ahogaban la hizo ponerse algo verde) mientras trataban de hacer que se fueran, y luego vieron en el agua las aletas blancas de un Gyarados que cortaban la superficie. Después miraron hacia los Zubats y Golbats. No fue una decisión difícil de tomar, y se había perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo en el Monte Luna. Al fin tenía la oportunidad de compensarlo, y con intereses.

\- ¿Me pueden hacer algo de espacio? Quiero asegurarme de que eso no vaya a suceder.

Todos obedecieron, ya fuese siendo retornados o moviéndose a los rincones sin murciélagos, mientras él cogía su guante H.O.P.E y preparaba el glitch/función de duplicación. Le llevó unos cinco minutos, pero el resultado final era que no habría muertes masivas dentro de la cueva por mareas elevadas.

 **\- REGISTRO COMPLETO. AHORA ERES EL ORGULLOSO DUEÑO DE CUARENTA Y UN ZUBATS Y CATORCE GOLBATS, Y HEMOS EVITADO DAÑOS ECOLÓGICOS.**

\- Daños ecológicos de los que nosotros habríamos sido responsables.

\- Solo hasta el hecho de intentar atacar algo muy por encima de su nivel.

Iris debatió el punto de Ash con el suyo propio, que no estaba errado. No habían entrado a la cueva con un plan de causar contaminación en el agua vía Zubats, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya habían tomado sus pasos para controlar el posible daño, y ahora todo lo que les quedaba era seguir explorando la cueva tanto como pudieran. Con aquel Gyarados que él y muy posiblemente los otros habían visto, necesitarían encontrar otro lugar donde Misty pudiera pescar…

\- Vro.

Un sonido muy distante resonó por la cueva, saliendo desde las profundidades donde sospechaba que el agua ya estaba ascendiendo.

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso? –_ preguntó Anabel.

\- No lo sé. Jamás había oído ese llamado. – El comentario intranquilo de Iris fue respondido por un segundo llamado de dicho Pokémon.

\- Vroooo.

Esta vez fue más fuerte, y más cercano. Uno que sacudió su cerebro de familiaridad. Ya había escuchado ese sonido antes, podía sentirlo.

\- ¡Vrooooooo!

Ahora venía mucho más cerca, y podía distinguir la dirección desde donde venía. También Misty, que de inmediato señaló en esa misma dirección.

\- ¡Miren!

Una silueta borrosa venía directo hacia ellos. Una forma azul que Ash había visto antes, con la cual había combatido antes. Una forma que se encontraba entre las más raras en el mundo, un Pokémon había visto cuatro veces originalmente. Una vez en las Islas Naranja, una vez en Johto, una vez bajo el mando de un poderoso oponente, y una vez como un espejismo.

\- Articuno. – dijo en un susurro el nombre del Pokémon mientras el pájaro legendario volaba sobre sus cabezas, al parecer sin notarlos.

Un rastro de aire frío fluyó detrás del poderoso pájaro, haciéndole helarse hasta los huesos. Los cuerpos de todos se dieron la vuelta para ver al Pokémon Legendario, que voló fuera de vista y atravesó la cueva dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

\- Vrooo. – graznó de nuevo, dejando solo el sonido distante de su extraño llamado como un recordatorio de haber estado ahí para empezar.

\- ¿Pi? _¿Qué hace un Articuno en una cueva?_

La pregunta de Pikachu no fue respondida, pero el Pokédex hizo un sonido como de una máquina tragamonedas que acababa de atinarle al premio gordo.

 **\- DATOS OBTENIDOS. ¡BUSQUEMOS DESPUÉS A ZAPDOS!**

La petición del Pokédex fue igual de ignorada que la pregunta de Pikachu, pues Anabel tenía su propia declaración por hacer.

 _\- Acabamos de ver a un Pokémon Legendario. No puedo creerlo…_

\- Ya habíamos visto a aquel Mew, pero aun así ver otro…

La incredulidad de Misty lo hacía dos por dos. ¿Acaso Iris la haría tres por tres? Sin embargo, se había quedado mirando el rastro del Pokémon en shock, así que Ash no estaba seguro de si eso contaba.

\- ¡Pikapi! _¡_ _Ash, tu mano! ¡Mírala!_

El grito de Pikachu dirigió su atención hacia su mano, la cual levantó enfrente de su rostro, y la encontró cubierta de una gruesa capa de ese polvo de Cristal-Z. Polvo de un color azul hielo. Miró de nuevo hacia el rastro de aire congelante que Articuno había dejado, y luego otra vez su mano. El polvo no se manifestó más después de eso.

\- Bueno, ese sería un progreso. Solo espero que para que obtengas más no requieras tener que luchar contra Pokémon Legendarios. – dijo Iris. Su tono preocupado ante la implicación de un Cristal-Z que había fallado en formarse era muy apreciada.

 **\- SI ES POR GANAR DOS BATALLAS CON UN SOLO ATAQUE, YO DIGO QUE LO HAGAS. PROBABLEMENTE PODRÍAS SOBREVIVIR A LA IRA DE UN POKÉMON LEGENDARIO, Y YO NO ME FUNDIRÍA A MENOS QUE ME TRAGARA ENTERO UN ENTEI, EN TEORÍA.**

La del Pokédex, por otro lado, no se apreciaba.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en la tierra principal de Kanto…**_

Sonó el timbre. Poco después se abrió su puerta, revelando un rostro familiar al dueño de la casa.

\- Oh, Gary, ¿no es así? ¡Bienvenido otra vez a mi humilde hogar!

Casey Snagem, novelista sin un distinguido bigote de novelista, saludó al joven entrenador con el cuál una vez había discutido la naturaleza de la Maestría Pokémon, antes de mirar más de cerca la apariencia del joven desde la última vez que se vieron. Específicamente, en sus ojos.

\- Sufriste una derrota, ¿verdad?

Y no solo una derrota. La mirada en sus ojos sugería que el chico no solo había perdido, sino perdido de mala manera. Perdido de mala manera contra alguien que odiaba.

Gary miró fijamente a los ojos al entrenador retirado, con el cuerpo casi temblando de frustración y desesperación, antes de arrodillarse ante sus pies. Casey se quedó mirando el acto con sorpresa, una sorpresa que se hizo aún mayor cuando el chico habló.

\- Por favor, entréneme. Haré lo que quiera y todo lo que me diga, pero necesito mejorar. Necesito averiguar lo que me falta.

Casey se quedó mirando al joven postrado a sus pies y suplicándole por su conocimiento antes de girar el cuello y gritar hacia el interior de la casa.

\- Cariño, ¿recuerdas a ese joven al que le di consejos que no me pidió hace no mucho? Está suplicándome de rodillas que lo entrene para la liga y seguro para vengarse por una derrota que le desgarró el alma. No tienes problemas con eso, ¿verdad?

\- Solo mientras yo también tenga oportunidad de enseñarle algo.

Sorprendido por un momento por la petición de su esposa, aunque bien con la aplicación de lo que haría si lo hacían, volteó a ver al joven que lo veía, o hacia su nuca (ya que seguía postrado y no podía verle los ojos).

\- De acuerdo, te entrenaremos y nos aseguraremos que consigas las medallas que necesitas para la liga. Sospecho que encontrarás al que te derrotó allá, así es como funciona tanto en el mundo real como en el de la literatura. Sin embargo, te advierto desde ya, te entrenaremos muy intensamente, a ti y a tus Pokémon. El Avalugg de mi esposa también estará involucrado en el entrenamiento de alguna manera. ¿Sabes lo que es el entrenamiento de un Avalugg? – Era algo muy frío.

\- Como le dije, haré lo que sea. – murmuró Gary.

\- Si dices eso enfrente de mis hijas te obligarán a limpiar su baño por ellas, pero si estás dispuesto a soportar eso y nuestro entrenamiento, te ayudaremos y sin duda crecerás con eso. Reza porque sobrevivas.

La última parte fue para efecto dramático, porque sin duda sobreviviría. Lo peor que podía hacer el entrenamiento de un Avalugg era congelarle el trasero o algún otro órgano. Aun así, el chico probablemente se arrepentiría de su petición, aunque le ayudase después de todo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y ahora sí, terminado con este capítulo, la historia sigue en marcha. Otro capítulo de respiro ya que llegaremos a Cinnabar en el próximo, pero hay desarrollos interesantes. Vamos por partes.

Por un lado, el grupito de Belladonna parece haber dado el primer paso hacia una posible redención. Ya se dieron cuenta que se siente bien ayudar a otros, y miren que el que Aurora haya ofrecido la propuesta en voluntad propia y sin que le dijeran nada es decir mucho. Y si las otras dos también lo apoyan, tal vez eso y ver a Ash ayudando a personas que ni siquiera conoce le ayude a replantearse su actitud ante la gente, o los humanos ordinarios.

Con Ash, tenemos desarrollo en dos frentes: la recompensa por el desastre en el gimnasio Saffron le valió tres evoluciones de sus Pokémon además de la medalla y a Primeape, y el entrenamiento va a buen paso. Y en el departamento romántico, ya está yendo más allá al admitir que sus amigas le parecen atractivas. Eso no es difícil al darse cuenta que ellas también se están enamorando de él, ya que cuando sabes eso, suele hacer influencia. Aquí entre nosotros, lo de que Misty le da RCP a Ash, fue una contribución mía, y si lo piensan bien tiene sentido, y según me dijeron originalmente los animadores iban a mostrar pero lo cortaron de la versión final. En otras palabras, Misty le ganó a Serena a llegarle a los labios de Ash, ¿qué les parece eso?

Respecto al harem, Iris también tuvo bastante participación aquí, especialmente en la escena de practicar luchas con Ash, y la ducha con Anabel para traerla a bordo con lo de compartir a Ash. Y mientras tanto, Misty tiene ese extraño sueño con una de sus hermanas, como eran en la línea temporal pasada. ¿Será que tal vez logren tener una relación como esa en esta? Yo espero que sí.

La partecita en la playa, fuera del fanservice (que no se le hace ascos de ninguna manera XD), me agradó ver a Ash haciéndole de hermano mayor a Midori. Es una faceta que rara vez se le explora y pocas veces tiene la posibilidad de mostrarla. Espero poder vérsela con otros más adelante. Y claro, ya como que Ash se acerca un poco a saber cuándo logrará descubrir cómo crear un Cristal-Z, lástima que no alcanzó a materializarlo (que me imagino fue porque no tenía Pokémon ni ataques de tipo Hielo para que le saliera).

Y por último, la escena final. Yo ya me presentía que el resultado del Gary vs Paul iba a ser así. Seguro fue igual de malo o peor que el Ash vs Paul en el Lago Acuity, y dice mucho que Gary se trague su orgullo y vaya directamente con Casey Snagem para pedirle entrenamiento. Muero por ver lo que le espera, pero seguro saldrá bien de ello, y con suerte, se podrá vengar de Paul con intereses.

Bien, me voy despidiendo por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **Kisame Hoshigaki, Conuk, autor godz, Jigsawpunisher** y **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli.** Nos veremos en Isla Cinnabar pronto, y mientras tanto, cuando termine mis obligaciones académicas (nos corrieron una semana para terminar los exámenes) actualizaré Chronicles. Me tomaré el rato de decir que me duele un poco la baja afluencia de comentarios por allá, así que haré oficial la "segunda temporada" en cuanto terminen los arcos que están en curso. Por el momento, los dejo con este omake que seguro encontrarán tan divertido como yo. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **OMAKE** ( **canon): ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE TOGEPI INICIA!**

Charizard sonrió mientras sus brazos agarraban los miembros de la ahora aterrada Boldore. La evolución era una manera de que un Pokémon ganara muchas cosas nuevas. Tipos, movimientos, poder, fuerza, todas cosas buenas. Pero también introducía nuevas debilidades. Después de todo, era mucho más fácil agarrar a un Boldore que a un Roggenrola.

Batiendo sus alas se elevó en el aire, girando a Boldore unas cuantas veces antes de arrojarla contra el suelo con un golpe seco audible, y sacudiendo la hierba con una onda de choque de fuerza. Luego aterrizó con un aletazo violento, incluso mientras la Chansey que Ash de algún modo había capturado corría hacia la herida Boldore para empezar a sanarla.

Entonces escuchó un pequeño gritillo de alegría a su lado, haciéndolo darse la vuelta y mirar a Togepi, saltando alegremente. Se encontraba en el rancho con ellos mientras Ash se tomaba un día libre, mayormente para evitar quedarse oxidados en sus Pokébolas todo el día.

Todavía celebrando, Togepi recogió un palito y saltó en el aire con él entre las manos. Lo dejó caer al llegar a lo más alto del salto, chillando más alegremente cuando el palito se estrelló contra el suelo. Qué adorable, parecía que Togepi intentaba aprender Movimiento Sísmico…

El pensamiento hizo que Charizard se detuviera por un momento. ¿Podría Togepi aprender Movimiento Sísmico? No tenía idea, pero no era una mala pregunta.

Charizard sintió que se le formaba una sonrisa, y esta se agrandó todavía más y más al pensar más en ello. Aunque Togepi no pudiera aprender Movimiento Sísmico, ¿podría aprender Lanzallamas? Tal vez otro movimiento con el que él estuviera familiarizado, o incluso uno que los otros ni siquiera conocían.

Tal vez Pikachu pudiera ofrecerle algún tipo de ataque eléctrico si podía recordar que Togepi podía ser como aquel Scraggy en vez de servir de pesa de ejercicios para Misty. Y aunque no fuera así, la cara que haría Pikachu de ver a Togepi respirando fuego lo hizo sonreír tanto que no estaba seguro de si habría aprendido Cara de Susto por accidente.

Charizard gruñó tan amablemente como pudo al acercarse al pequeño Pokémon, con sus maravillosos planes en mente.

\- _Hey Togepi, ¿quieres aprender cómo hacer lo mejor de lo que soy capaz?_

Entretanto, en la orilla de la playa en una de las Islas Seafoam donde estaba parcialmente sumergido, Pikachu sintió una terrible perturbación en la fuerza de todas las cosas puras e inocentes.


	37. Cinnabar, capítulo mayor

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 37:** Cinnabar, capítulo mayor.

* * *

 _ **Locación desconocida…**_

Hubo un tiempo en el que podría haberse considerado a sí mismo como un buen hombre. Eso había sido hacía años y ya no podía hacerlo.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que estaba haciendo cosas buenas, y que sin importar lo que hiciera para lograr sus objetivos, sería por un bien mayor. Lo único bueno que le quedaba. Colocó la mano en el tanque de crecimiento, y en su rostro solo se reflejó tristeza.

\- Amber… perdóname.

Le había tomado mucho más tiempo del esperado encontrar la forma de estabilizar la recreación del cuerpo humano y su carne en una forma estable que no muriera. Una, y otra, ¡y otra vez! Le había llevado décadas, y para lograrlo tuvo que aprender cosas en el último año que sospechaba que podrían destruir al mundo si llegaban a salir a la luz.

Mejor olvidarse de lo que había arriba: las cosas que había aprendido podían partir el mundo a la mitad, y él las habría aprendido un millón de veces si significaba que podría traerla de regreso.

De haber elegido estudiar robótica y programación de computadoras, tal vez no habría descendido por este camino. Podría haber usado simplemente metal y circuitos para revivir a su hija: la misma tecnología que habían usado para implantarle técnicas en la memoria al Sujeto # 150 podría haber sido fácilmente usada para recrear los recuerdos de ella en bytes igual de bien que en este último y perfecto intento.

Por desgracia, siempre había entendido mejor como transcribir ADN a ARN que cómo hacer funcionar código. Él era un mecánico de la carne, un electricista de impulsos nerviosos. Un sirviente del mal, creando algo que solo podría ser utilizado para cosas horribles.

Les habían asignado la tarea de crear al Pokémon más fuerte como pago por traer a su hija de regreso a la vida. En algún momento se volvió una especie de proyecto entusiasta, y no algo que había simplemente por obligación. Entre esas personas, habían empezado a soñar de cómo sería el Pokémon más poderoso. Podría decir que habían tenido éxito, si sus cálculos eran correctos. Y dichos cálculos se habían convertido en un atropello con huida en sus pesadillas.

Se movió hacia las escaleras, aunque su mirada se quedó fija en el tanque de su uso personal. Esta vez tendría éxito. Amber volvería, y entonces, podría ver que aquel proyecto fuese cancelado. Tenía planes para ponerle fin. Podría llamar a los Hombres-G, o incluso a otra organización criminal si se veía que habría demasiadas muertes. Pero primero él tenía que desaparecer. Ambos, él y Amber. Estarían demasiado lejos de la isla cuando esta se quemara hasta el suelo, junto con # 150.

Selló la puerta tras de sí en el sótano más profundo antes de comenzar a ascender de nivel. No tenía sentido dejar que cualquiera pudiera entrar aquí abajo. Lo último que quería era que alguno de sus colegas científicos fuese a ver el renacimiento de su hija mientras seguía incubando. No lo verían con esperanza y determinación si llegaba a pasar, eso temía.

Llegar hasta el piso donde guardaban a # 150 llevaría algo de tiempo, y podría aprovecharlo para pensar. Ya estaba entrado en años; quizás debería renovar su póliza de seguros de vida. Sería un terrible giro del destino si llegaba a morir y dejaba sola a Amber. Más dinero, más regularmente, quizás podría pedir eso como parte de su acuerdo con los Hombres-G por su amnistía. Tenía más información de la que se podrían beneficiar, incluso si guardaba los secretos más oscuros en su propia mente. No tenía chiste confiarle esa información a ninguna organización. No importaba si se trataba del Equipo Rocket o los Hombres-G; si esa información salía de él, solo terminaría en tragedia.

Una parte de él se preguntaba si debió haber mejorado a Amber más de lo necesario para asegurar su renacimiento. No había nada malo con mejoras genéticas después de todo, y le había descargado todo su conocimiento como prueba para el último proceso de implantación de memorias. Pudo fácilmente colocarle todo lo que sabía junto con su replicación de sus memorias. Sería una doctora de nacimiento. Había alterado también su código genético cuando pudo determinar lo que hacía de un bloodliner tal para asegurar su supervivencia, ¿así que qué daño habría en más modificaciones para el mismo propósito?

Otra parte suya declaraba que eso era ir demasiado lejos y que su hija era perfecta tal como estaba. Si era una genio capaz de correr millas en tiempo récord, ¿qué implicaba eso sobre la original? ¿Qué era débil y que podría haber sido mejor?

La parte que había pensado en hacerlo rápidamente replicó que si él moría y ella empezaba a sufrir efectos colaterales inesperados por la clonación, sería mejor que ella supiera cómo trabajar en sí misma genéticamente, y con mejoras más allá de eso podría incluso eclipsarlo y crear un mundo mejor, tal vez incluso convertirse en la segunda venida del Profesor Oak.

La parte negativa de él comenzó entonces a hacer una larga lista de tiranos en la historia. Con fuerza, mientras la positiva replicaba igual de fuerte con todos los beneficios que eso le traería, por suerte evitando hacer una referencia que saliera de quién diablos sabía dónde.

Al darse cuenta de que en su mente había dos voces distintas gritándose una a la otra, su decisión quedó tomada.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Esto es claramente un indicio de que mi mente se está deteriorando. Será mejor potenciarla como está como respaldo en caso de que me metan al asilo para locos para asegurar la supervivencia de Amber.

Su declaración solo hizo que parte de sí mismo le gritara, y no era tanto una discusión como más bien una señal de alarma de su creciente locura, así que la ignoró y terminó de subir las escaleras.

Si su fracturada mente estaba tan determinada a hacer referencias sobre los peligros de la ingeniería genética tan fuerte y molestamente como fuera posible, tal vez necesitaba un recordatorio de lo peligrosos que podían ser los experimentos genéticos.

El Sujeto # 150.

Si su hija podría ser alguien que podría conquistar al mundo, entonces # 150 era alguien que podría destruirlo pedazo a pedazo. No, no era que podía serlo, sino que LO ERA. O peor, # 150 podría llegar al punto de ser el equivalente del apocalipsis en una sola entidad viviente más que un simple heraldo de la destrucción.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él al llegar al tope de las escaleras, asegurando la puerta superior con la misma protección pesada que había al fondo, con el determinado recordatorio de que dentro de él llevaba toda la carga de prevenir que sucediera.

Solo para ser recibido por una explosión de fuego.

El laboratorio estaba ardiendo en llamas, y estaba repleto de humo. Inmediatamente comenzó a toser, feliz de haber colocado a escondidas aquellos generadores de respaldo para su laboratorio en el sótano. Si el fuego podía ser contenido, tal vez él podría…

El humo se disipó, y todos sus pensamientos fueron reemplazados por terror. Pues aquel que apartó el humo era el Pokémon cuya creación le dio la oportunidad de revivir a su hija. El Pokémon que le atormentaba en sus pesadillas, un terror y desesperación tan grande como haber visto a su hija atropellada por un automóvil.

Sujeto de Pruebas # 150. Designación, Mewtwo. Una criatura bípeda, con el cuerpo totalmente gris salvo por una larga cola púrpura. Con aspecto humanoide, pero inhumano de una forma que pocos Pokémon lo eran, con sus dedos redondos en sus manos y pies. Su piel parecía estar brillando, y no estaba totalmente seguro de si era por salir bruscamente del tubo de incubación, o algo natural de él. Como si fuese un plástico reflector, la piel no era algo que hubiese visto en la naturaleza. Eso era apropiado, pues esta criatura no había nacido. Había sido creada artificialmente.

La criatura lo miró, con los ojos ardiendo de rabia con una sorprendente inteligencia detrás de ellos. Era una mente más perceptiva que la de cualquier Pokémon. Se sentía casi humana. Como de un humano furioso.

Y mientras un brillo azul se formaba a su alrededor, el doctor supo que iba a morir. Moriría sin ver regresar a Amber, y probablemente ella se perdería junto con él y toda esta isla. Al tratar de recuperar una vida que le fue arrebatada injustamente, había creado algo que sería una amenaza a toda vida en el mundo.

Sin importar qué otro mundo le esperara del otro lado, aceptaría voluntariamente su castigo por todo lo que había hecho.

Y pocos segundos después de esa declaración, ya no hubo más de él. Solo cenizas.

* * *

 _ **En otra isla, con mucho menos fuego y muerte…**_

Igual que Ciudad Gringy, Cinnabar parecía haber mejorado en la categoría de lugares para visitar. La original que había visitado se había vuelto una trampa para turistas sin alma, un lugar consumido por capitalismo descontrolado y codicia, y que había perdido de vista totalmente lo que originalmente iba a ser. La innovación y moralidad habían sido intercambiadas por el detrito de las modas del mercado que estaba totalmente bajo la influencia de quienes se oponían a la libertad.

Él jamás lo habría dicho de esa manera, pero podría imaginarse que alguien lo haría. La mayoría se veían como el viejo disfraz de Blaine, de manera interesante.

Esta Cinnabar era mucho menos de eso. Claro, seguía habiendo tiendas de turismo y muchos turistas, pero no estaban tan concentradas ni abarrotadas. Podía ver los lugares que no estaban destinados a servirles a los turistas, para empezar. El Club de Batallas ciertamente no estaba allí originalmente. Aunque eso podría decirlo sobre los Clubs de Batalla de Kanto en general, aunque si estuvieron originalmente en Kanto dudaba que hubiese alguno en Cinnabar.

\- Este lugar se ve más concurrido que Seafoam, ¿por qué será?

La pregunta de Iris era algo que podría responderse por sí misma. Era algo de lo que había visto señales mientras estaban aquí, así que podría decir que seguía en efecto.

\- Esta isla tiene aguas termales.

El interés de Iris se incrementó en este punto, aunque dicho interés pareció disiparse al ver hacia la parte superior de la isla con nerviosismo.

\- Las aguas termales suelen estar cerca de volcanes. – comentó de una manera que le hizo sentir un peso de preocupación.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que no hará erupción en un futuro cercano.

 _\- Está echando humo. –_ dijo Anabel, haciendo que Ash se congelara a mitad de un paso mientras trataba de pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de contradecir la idea de que un volcán humeante era señal de peligro inminente.

\- Si no está creando terremotos, está bien. Además, si estuviera a punto de hacer erupción, ¿creen que habría tantos turistas alrededor?

Ash esperaba que los turistas no fueran a hacer nada estúpido en los siguientes segundos para probar que no eran un barómetro para el peligro.

…

Fue más bien cosa de un par de minutos después, pero sí vieron un pequeño quisco con artículos sobre volcanes que confirmaba que el Volcán Cinnabar no estaba totalmente activo. El artículo decía que los volcanes activos liberaban gases tóxicos que podrían matar a una criatura viva en segundos si esta no estaba adaptada específicamente para sobrevivir en él, lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo fue que conseguir la Medalla Volcán no lo mató la primera vez. O las otras veces que anduvo cerca de volcanes humeantes. Quizás fuesen menos peligrosos en los viejos días.

 _ **Un poco después en el Club de batallas…**_

El Club de Batallas de Cinnabar estaba repleto de gente aquel día. A Ash se le hacía muy inusual ver a tantos entrenadores, y por lo que alcanzaba a oír entre los gritos de la multitud, todos ellos estaban tratando de pedir mano para desafiar a Blaine.

\- ¡Apártate, idiota, yo llegué primero!

\- ¡Tú eres un novato, yo vengo por mi última medalla!

\- ¡No se vale, quiero mi revancha, pero ya!

Ese último le resultaba familiar a Ash: era un chico con el que había peleado poco antes de recibir aquella invitación a la cual nunca pudo responder, pero ignorándolo, con tanta gente esperando para desafiar a Blaine, ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿Tendría que hacer cola para esperar su turno?

\- ¡AHH, CÁLLENSE TODOOOOOOOS!

El grito de una voz femenina, acompañado de lo que fue un gran chorro de Supercalor lanzado al aire hizo que la gente se calmara, y todas las miradas se fijaron en la fuente. Una chica de pelo rojo fuego de unos catorce años y su Flareon habían sido responsables del grito y el ataque para que las masas se callaran. Ash casi podría haber jurado que la piel de la chica se veía algo roja, posiblemente por la rabia que le provocó el ruido o el esfuerzo de gritar para que la gente se calmara.

\- Ahora, ya que todos nos calmamos, esta es la situación. – les dijo después de respirar profundo. – Mi abuelo está ocupado con su trabajo de investigaciones hoy, así que no podrá aceptar sus desafíos sino al menos hasta mañana.

¿Abuelo? ¿Medallas de Gimnasio? ¿Cinnabar? ¿Acaso era la nieta de Blaine? ¿Eso era posible?

\- Señor Don George, si es tan amable. – dijo, y el poseedor masculino del síndrome Jenny-Joy se apretó su cinturón antes de continuar.

\- Claro. Escúchenme todos, haremos un mini-torneo aquí mismo y ahora. Tendremos rondas de batallas uno a uno de eliminación a muerte súbita, y dependiendo del ranking, será el orden en que podrán desafiar a Blaine. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Hubo algunos murmullos, pero la mayoría eran aparentemente entrenadores de cuatro medallas para arriba, así que la mayoría se sentía con confianza para aceptar. Los que no estuvieron de acuerdo simplemente se marcharon, dejando a una docena y media incluyendo a Ash y sin incluir a Misty, Iris y Anabel.

Por alguna razón, la chica pelirroja del Flareon se fijó en él. Y por alguna otra razón, los ojos se le llenaron de estrellas, y corrió hacia Ash y empezó a hablarle con un tono de estar emocionada.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Sí, eres tú, no puedo equivocarme!

\- Eh… ¿yo? – dijo Ash algo incómodo por el hecho de que esta chica no parecía tener sentido del espacio personal.

\- ¡Sí, tú! Ash de Pueblo Paleta, ¿verdad? – siguió en el mismo tono emocionado con cada palabra, y al hacerlo su piel parecía ponerse más roja y que de pronto la temperatura a su alrededor empezaba a ascender. Con suerte, quizás eso no querría decir.

\- Sí, es él, pero por favor dale espacio para respirar, ¿no? – Por fortuna Misty intervino, y la chica se alejó rápidamente.

\- Oh, discúlpenme. Soy Alish por cierto. Blaine, el líder de gimnasio es mi abuelo, y siempre estoy buscando buenos entrenadores para que lo reten. ¡Vi tus batallas en el Domo de Lavender y en el Torneo de Fuchsia, estuviste increíble! ¡Me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir a desafiar a mi abuelo!

Ash se rio nerviosamente: por lo visto su fama había llegado hasta Cinnabar, pero no pudo evitar sentirse halagado. Entretanto, por la esquina del ojo vio que Misty parecía estar tratando de contenerse las ganas de empujarla lejos de él, pero al menos no daba vibras de sentirse atraída a él o algo por el estilo. Por lo menos se había contenido de hacer contacto físico con él.

\- Me… siento halagado, supongo, gracias.

\- Oye, espero que ganes, te estaré apoyando. ¡Patéales el trasero a todos!

Y sin más, la chica se fue a los asientos de los espectadores, mientras Don George registraba la información de cada entrenador para hacer el torneo improvisado. Ash se imaginó que no haría daño poner a sus Pokémon a hacer algo de ejercicio adicional antes de la batalla del gimnasio.

Los encuentros se sucedieron uno tras otro sin muchas dificultades; de hecho en la semifinal su oponente prefirió retirarse antes que pelear contra él cuando supo de quién se trataba. Qué lástima, y le alegró que había decidido no sacar a Charizard para enfrentarlo. Ahora solo quedaban él y ese otro chico que venía por su revancha. Don George asumió su posición como réferi.

\- La final entre Raymond y Ash está a punto de comenzar. Será una batalla uno a uno y el Pokémon que quede en pie será el ganador. ¿Están listos?

\- Listo. – asintió Ash en respuesta a George. Raymond no dijo "listo" mientras sacaba su Pokébola, pero sí tenía algo que decir.

\- Tch, no sé por qué tanto alboroto por ti. No importa, serás un buen calentamiento antes de mi revancha con ese vejestorio. ¡Golem, ve!

Viendo al Pokémon de Roca aparecer en el campo, Ash consideró sus opciones. En la línea temporal pasada, había podido vencer a este sujeto sin mucha dificultad. Hora de ver si podía hacer lo mismo ahora, pero por si las dudas, iría con cuidado. Pondría a Pikachu a pelear con él si volvía a encontrarlo, pero por ahora seguiría más el manual.

\- ¡Squirtle, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Squirtle! – La tortuga aterrizó en el campo dando un giro y miró fijamente a su contrincante. Justo cuando Don George les dio la señal para comenzar, Raymond lo miró y estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡No es en serio, no creerás que esa pequeña tortuga tiene oportunidad contra mi Golem! ¡Al menos usa un Wartortle, así tal vez duraría diez segundos!

\- Hay solo una forma de averiguarlo. ¡Squirtle, Pistola de Agua! – exclamó Ash.

Squirtle disparó su chorro de agua a alta presión, golpeando a Golem con tanta fuerza y precisión en la cara que lo hizo rodar hacia atrás hasta casi salirse del campo. La sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de Raymond desapareció al instante.

\- ¡Golem, usa Explosión de Rocas! ¡No dejes que ese enano nos haga quedar como tontos!

Ash podría jurar que oyó a Alish murmurar algo de "muy tarde para eso", pero no estaba seguro. Golem volvió a rodar para enderezarse y comenzó a dispararle trozos de roca. Bastante grandes, pero no tan rápidos como los de Boldore, así que no eran problemas para ellos.

\- ¡Defensa de Hierro y Contraescudo!

\- ¡Squirtle! _Espero que esto funcione._

Squirtle se retrajo en su caparazón y este adoptó por un instante una capa metálica. Boldore había tenido la gentileza de enseñarle un movimiento defensivo más fuerte para reemplazar Refugio, así que cuando la primera piedra lo golpeó, apenas sintió el golpe a pesar de salir volando. Usando el mismo impulso empezó a girar mientras disparaba agua por los agujeros, desviando las piedras subsiguientes sin dificultades mientras describía un arco como un platillo volador y chocaba contra el propio Golem. Squirtle aterrizó del otro lado sin problemas y se volteó, listo para el siguiente movimiento.

\- ¡Golem, usa Rodada y aplasta a ese enano! – gritó Raymond, dando la orden con pura furia.

\- ¡Contraataca con Hidropulso! – exclamó a su vez Ash.

Squirtle formó entre sus manos una esfera de agua, el fruto de su entrenamiento reciente para romper el límite de movimientos, haciéndola más grande de lo usual gracias al entrenamiento con Misty y su Gyarados. Arrojó la esfera de agua, y esta detuvo en seco a Golem atrapándolo en una gran burbuja de agua que explotó a los pocos segundos. Golem cayó pesadamente al suelo y cuando se volvió a poner de pie, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y dando vueltas.

\- ¡Golem, recupera el sentido! – gritó Raymond.

\- ¡Retribución, Squirtle! – gritó Ash. Entre más rápido terminaran con la batalla, mejor para ellos. Squirtle dio un gran salto mientras su puño brillaba de blanco, y se lanzó a conectarle a Golem un golpe en toda la cara, haciéndolo rodar hacia atrás. Volvió a enderezarse, pero seguía descontrolado, tambaleándose por la confusión.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos, cómo pudo ese ataque hacerle tanto daño?! ¡Y de un Pokémon inicial sin evolucionar! – gritó Raymond, cuya incredulidad solo era igualada por la decisión en la respuesta de Ash.

\- ¡Juntos somos mucho más fuertes! ¡Squirtle, termínalo con Agua Salada!

\- ¡Squir…TLE!

Y con esa sola orden, todo el daño que Golem había recibido de los ataques anteriores fue capitalizado por el chorro de Agua Salada, hundiendo a Golem en una enorme trinchera y salpicando agua por todas partes. Tras ese último golpe, se desplomó y dejó de moverse, incapaz de volver a levantarse.

\- ¡Golem ya no puede continuar, Squirtle es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para Ash de Pueblo Paleta! – declaró Don George, y Ash alzó su puño triunfante, a lo que se le unieron rápidamente Pikachu y Squirtle.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡AAARRRGHH, NO, NOOOOOOOO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE PERDER ASÍ?! – gritó Raymond cayendo de rodillas de frustración. Desde su asiento, sin embargo, Alish no parecía tenerle ninguna simpatía.

\- ¡Igual como perdiste con mi abuelo, idiota! ¡Y ahora que ya perdiste otra vez mejor lárgate!

Raymond gruñó algo que Ash no alcanzó a entender, pero cuando vio a Squirtle poniéndose sus gafas y cruzando los brazos como si quisiera decir "lidia con ello", finalmente se marchó furioso. Ash y Pikachu se aproximaron a chocar las manos con Squirtle. Se habían ganado el derecho de retar primero a Blaine, era grandioso. Con el club ya despejado, Alish se acercó a él para felicitarlo junto con el resto de sus compañeras.

\- Felicidades, sabía que le patearías el trasero a ese idiota. – les dijo. Ash todavía se sentía algo raro de verla tan emocionada, y hasta a sus compañeras les daba algo de pena ajena ese entusiasmo tan fogoso. – Bueno, ya como les dije, mi abuelo no podrá aceptar tu reto sino hasta mañana. ¿Tienen lugar en dónde quedarse?

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos tenido oportunidad de chequearnos en ningún hotel, y el Centro Pokémon está lleno. – El tono de Misty estaba lleno de cierto temor, como si pudiese recordar a través del espacio y tiempo lo fácil que se podían llenar los hoteles aquí.

\- Oh, eso no es problema. Pueden venir a nuestra posada, ofrecemos descuentos para retadores del gimnasio, y además…

En ese instante, los estómagos de todos gruñeron ruidosamente. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba eso?

\- Y podemos ofrecerles una cena de buffet también. ¿Qué dicen?

La respuesta fue afirmativa, y tras un poco remarcable chequeo, se establecieron para el gran día de mañana.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Fue fácil teletransportarse hacia la ladera del volcán, y era lo bastante remota para que nadie fuese a notar que estaban allí. Era el mejor lugar donde ella podría entrenar con Ash antes de la batalla del gimnasio.

\- ¡Disruptor Psíquico!

Parte del entrenamiento incluía ver si el nuevo truco sería una opción a utilizar en la próxima batalla. Ahora Ash se encontraba pensando en cómo utilizar la técnica contra alguien que no tuviera exceso de confianza: antes que su Kadabra pudiera intentar teletransportarse fuera del camino, hizo que Butterfree lo rociara con Somnífero. Con eso Kadabra había quedado vulnerable, y no podría evitar ese ataque ni volver a pararse después de recibirlo. Sin embargo, había más en las batallas que solo intercambio de movimiento por movimiento.

\- ¡Vee!

Eevee tal vez no podía escucharla, pero era buena en leer el humor de los demás y también en lo que se necesitaba en batalla en aquel momento. En este caso, interrumpir el tiempo de carga de Butterfree, y un Ataque Rápido era el movimiento para hacerlo. La veloz tacleada golpeó a Butterfree justo antes que el movimiento lanzara, causando que la energía saliera en espiral fuera de Butterfree y se dispersara en el aire como juegos pirotécnicos rosas en vez del ataque.

\- ¡¿Free?!

La confusión de Butterfree se vio seguida por un golpe seco mientras se deslizaba sobre la superficie rocosa del volcán unos cuantos metros antes que Ash pudiera saltar y atraparlo. Sujetando a Butterfree y tomando una decisión no verbal de terminar el encuentro allí mismo y en ese instante, ella retornó a Kadabra a su Pokébola para curarlo más tarde mientras descendía flotando hacia donde se encontraba Ash, seguida por la Boldore de Ash, que se deslizaba sobre sus tres patas.

\- No puedo creer que lograras hacer eso. – dijo Ash sorprendido, mientras Eevee saltaba al hombro de ella y maullaba en señal de protesta.

 _\- De hecho, fue ella la que hizo el movimiento, yo solo creí que debíamos hacerlo. De todos modos, aunque estás mejorando en usar el movimiento con más potencia, todavía no tienes experiencia para usarlo contra oponentes._

\- Seguro con algo de tiempo en el Club de Batallas…

Ella admiraba el optimismo de Ash; era algo que siempre trataba de compartir cuando fuera posible. Sin embargo, esta no era una ocasión para hacerlo.

\- _No bastará para que estés listo para usarlo contra un líder de gimnasio. Si Eevee puede interrumpir un Movimiento-Z con Ataque Rápido, estoy segura que cualquier Pokémon con ese movimiento podrá hacerlo. La última vez que verifiqué, casi todos los Pokémon de tipo Fuego en Kanto podían usar ese movimiento._

Ya había escuchado al Pokédex mencionarlo una vez: de todos los Pokémon de tipo Fuego de Kanto que tenía registrados (lo cual significaba que no tenía data sobre Moltres), solo las líneas de Growlithe y Magmar eran incapaces de usarlo. Incluso Arcanine podía usar Velocidad Extrema, que era básicamente un Ataque Rápido 2.0.

 _\- No está ni de cerca listo para que te lo guardes como arma secreta. Si el líder del gimnasio no usara Pokémon de tipo Fuego o algún otro tipo que le diera dificultades a Butterfree, diría que al menos es mejor guardarlo en caso de que sea con un gran número de Pokémon. Ni siquiera los cuatro Pokémon que utilizó, más bien para cinco o seis. Así como estamos sería una mala idea._

Un consejo sensato no siempre era agradable, pero siempre era importante escucharlo. La decepción se apoderó de los rostros de Ash y Butterfree, y Pikachu ofreció unas pocas palabras de decepción compartida con su entrenador y su primera captura. Sin embargo, Ash rápidamente se repuso, y asumió una sonrisa de determinación en su cara como de costumbre.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso quiere decir que tendré que guardarme el Movimiento-Z para el próximo gimnasio. Y bien, ¿quién podría ser una buena opción que no sea tan obvia?

La discusión por esta pregunta se prologó más o menos por media hora hasta entrada la noche.

…

Su hotel, aparte de ser un lugar donde podían quedarse que no estuviese hirviendo de calor intenso (como una base secreta en la ladera de un volcán) o demasiado ocupado, tenía una clientela muy diferente a la de los otros hoteles. Atraía a grupos realmente variopintos, incluyendo a científicos que visitaban el Laboratorio de Investigaciones y músicos que tocaban en otros hoteles para entretener a los invitados.

Aparentemente darles un lugar donde quedarse no era parte de la cuota, o tal vez fuese un caso de que podrían conseguir más dinero incluso aunque no lo hicieras después de conseguir una renta separada. Si tuviera más curiosidad ella probablemente podría darse cuenta cuál sería el caso.

Como fuera, un joven vestido de sudadera verde terminó de practicar con su guitarra y proveer de entretenimiento gratuito para los invitados de la Posada Adivinanza, y se marchó mientras un músico diferente, uno mucho más viejo que él, tomaba su lugar y colocaba su arpa en el lugar para comenzar a rasguear las cuerdas.

Solo le tomó unas pocas notas para que Anabel comenzara a sentir que se le humedecían los ojos. El instrumento musical estaba canalizando emociones a través de las notas de una manera que ella solo podía describir como superefectiva. ¿O sería que ella era mucho más sensible a las emociones remanentes que quedaban en las cosas que otras personas? Notó que Iris y Ash estaban en el buffet; tal vez les preguntaría más tarde si sentían lo mismo.

La música continuó, y los segundos se volvieron minutos en esa melodía cargada de emociones. Cerró sus ojos y tomó un poco de autoconsciencia del efecto que estaba sintiendo de ella. Sin embargo, con la vista cerrada, sintió que las emociones de las notas se volvían aún más fuertes, y escuchó su significado con mayor claridad, si eso tenía algún sentido.

La tonada era practicada, una práctica de permitir que se transmitiera una emoción por simplemente el rasgueo de cuerdas siendo canalizada directamente desde el corazón del hombre. Desde una parte que guardaba sentimientos por su esposa, y que aún los guardaba después de la muerte de ella algún tiempo atrás.

Se sintió atraída a esto incluso de poder pensar en la exactitud del tiempo, y tuvo la impresión de que era décadas en el pasado. De un día que no muchos podrían olvidar, cuando un joven furioso y un ejército de Gyarados arrasaron con ciudades enteras.

Incluso hoy día, las emociones seguían allí, tanto de amor como de tristeza, y eran muy fuertes y puras, canalizadas por sus dedos y las cuerdas. La emoción invadió el aire alrededor de ella y de todos los demás presentes. Incluyendo a la esposa actual del hombre.

Una curiosidad mórbida atrajo su atención hacia la mujer, mientras unos pocos detalles le llegaban sobre ella. Había estado casada con él por treinta y cuatro años, siendo el segundo amor de un hombre que había perdido a su primer amor por culpa de un demente furioso. Había conocido a la esposa, y había sentido afecto por el marido incluso antes de que ella muriera. Se convirtió en amor en el tiempo que les llevó recuperarse de la devastación.

La mujer sabía perfectamente de dónde venía la música. Venía de la parte del corazón del hombre que le pertenecía a otra mujer. A la otra mujer que llevaba muerta dos veces más de lo que llevaba de vivir Anabel y unos cuantos años más de sobra. Y aun así sonreía, sonreía con tristeza por la música. No de victoria, sino de saber de dónde venía y apreciando todo el sentimiento puesto en ella.

Anabel podía sentir una pequeña chispa de cierta emoción, una menos positiva, también presente. No podía decir qué era a menos que realmente se metiera dentro de los sentimientos de la mujer, pero estaba allí. Pero era tan pequeña y reprimida que no parecía afectar su aprecio por la música, ni lo que pensaba de su marido o de la primera esposa de él.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, el hombre descansó sus manos, y la música se quedó en silencio. Después de unos cuantos momentos para aclararse los ojos, volvió a abrirlos, y dejó salir una profunda exhalación para dejar salir algunos de los sentimientos de esa experiencia.

Su mirada se detuvo entonces en Iris. No la estaba mirando, sino que se había metido en una sorprendentemente viva discusión sobre la naturaleza de la salsa teriyaki con Misty por alguna razón, y aun así, le recordaba a esa conversación que tuvieron bajo la cascada. ¿Sería eso como Iris pensaba que sería sobre que Ash estuviera con otras mujeres? ¿Sería posible aun sin aquel pequeño punto negro de negatividad en todo ello?

Independientemente de lo que Iris quisiera o no decir, la canción probaba que esas cosas existían fuera de la visión que Iris tenía sobre el mundo. La pregunta ahora era, para que Iris lo probara, si eso podría aplicarse a ella tanto como a la esposa del músico.

…

Luego de esa cena buffet, Ash se encontró disfrutando de un ligero chapuzón en las aguas termales que Blaine tenía en la posada Adivinanza.

Era un poco diferente de la original, más allá del hecho de que esta vez Blaine tenía clientes además de ellos. La barrera entre las dos áreas del baño parecía más sólida. ¿Sería porque la entrada secreta del gimnasio no tenía que romperla para abrirse esta vez? Y también, ¿habría sido un diseño intencional de parte de Blaine originalmente? Difícil saberlo con ese viejo loco.

Parecía un poco mejor a la hora de ahogar los ruidos del otro lado, aunque no podía recordar qué tanto podía oír a Misty en aquel entonces, así que tal vez siempre había sido de ese modo. Fuera cual fuese la razón, sus pensamientos se desviaron a la batalla de mañana.

Blaine usaba Pokémon de tipo Fuego, que eran débiles contra los Pokémon de tipo Roca, Tierra y Agua. No tenía idea de cuántos Pokémon Blaine usaría contra él. La última vez había usado tres, pero fácilmente podría cambiar eso.

Los Pokémon más obvios para usar eran Squirtle, Kingler y Boldore, pero el tipo no sería el único factor. Anabel no se equivocaba al señalarle que muchos de los Pokémon de tipo Fuego en Kanto eran muy veloces. No eran un montón de Slugmas. Además, estaba bastante seguro que todos podían aprender Rayo Solar, y si no estaban dentro de un volcán, Blaine podría tener toda la luz solar que necesitara.

Esta vez no se podía escaquear de usar a Charizard, y Pikachu siempre estaba con él. Eso solo le dejaba a otro Pokémon. Asumiendo que decidiera dejar atrás a Kingler: él podría ser un poco más vulnerable a la velocidad que Squirtle y Boldore, y usar a dos de tipo Agua lo podría hacer vulnerable a alguna estrategia extraña. Si Erika pudo usar Danza de Lluvia, y Janine Trampa de Rocas, quién sabría qué clase de trucos podría sacarle un hombre de ciencia.

Anabel había sugerido a Goodra como una opción: colocar Danza de Lluvia podría funcionarle. Desde luego también estaban Ambipom y Tauros, a quienes Ash podía ver con un buen desempeño. Si salía con un Magcargo, Primeape podría ser una buena opción si se le ocurría un bostezo, y Primeape tenía como habilidad Espíritu Vital.

Probablemente no usaría a Pidgeot, viendo que no creía que Blaine tuviese un gimnasio lo bastante abierto para dejar que su Pokémon Volador usara todo su potencial. ¿Podría tal vez usar a Farfetch'd?

Unos pocos salpicones en el agua interrumpieron su tren de pensamiento. Algunas personas estaban saliendo del agua y otros estaban entrando, no había problemas. Él podía soportar el calor un poco más antes de darse una ducha fría.

Los salpicones vinieron en su dirección, y pronto un trío de chicos en el área de su edad vadearon hacia el lado donde él estaba. Ya que estaba en el extremo donde el agua era bombeada a la fosa, posiblemente fueran por el agua más caliente e intensa…

\- … ¿Entonces esta es la valla? Debe haber un agujero por aquí en algún lado."

O quizás no. Ash les echó una mirada asesina al trío mientras examinaban la pared que dividía los lados antes de decirles lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – Su tono acusador interrumpió al trío en su examinación de la madera antes que se dieran la vuelta, todos con expresiones confusas.

\- Cielos, pues somos tres sujetos con calentura buscando un agujero para espiar en unas aguas termales. ¿Tú qué crees que estamos haciendo, imbécil?

\- Ya saben que eso hacen los pervertidos y los acosadores, ¿no? Y estoy bastante seguro que es ilegal. – les dijo. El trío no pareció perturbado por su comentario.

\- ¿Qué, no quieres ver a las nenas? Seguro, hay algunas abuelas, pero también hay unas que están buenísimas allá. Como aquella pelirroja, esa tiene todo el paquete.

A Ash no le gustó la sonrisa del entrenador cuando habló de alguien que solamente podría ser Misty. No vio a ninguna otra pelirroja aquí después de todo. Excepto tal vez Alish, pero eso agregaría otro nombre a la lista de "no sean pervertidos". ¿Y nada sobre la legalidad?

\- Cierto, está bien buena, pero es demasiado alta para mi gusto, y no hablemos de aquella que está todavía más alta con piel exótica. ¿De dónde se saca piel como esa? Ahora, su amiguita de pelo morado…

El segundo se relamió los labios por estar hablando sobre Anabel, y eso hizo que Ash los mirara con más enojo.

\- Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que no quieres verlas en todas su…?

\- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que este idiota es amigo de ellas. Los vi registrándose todos juntos.

El tercer sujeto interrumpió la pregunta del primero, atrayendo la atención de los tres hacia él como algo más que el "aguafiestas arruinándoles su diversión". Aunque este hecho no los hizo ponerse en modo "Oh, por eso no quiere que andemos de pervertidos. Deberíamos totalmente dejar de andar de pervertidos". Solo se quedaron confusos.

\- ¿Qué, viajas con tres chicas atractivas y en serio no quieres verlas _au naturel_ , como dicen los kalosianos?

\- ¿O no será que ya las viste, y quieres ser el único? ¿Tu mamá nunca te enseñó a compartir? Digo, todo lo que vamos a hacer es mirar, y tú probablemente podrías hacer más que eso.

Ash siguió viéndolos con mucha más rabia. Claro, con su reciente admisión para sí mismo de que efectivamente las encontraba atractivas, descubierta por el hecho de saber que ellas lo encontraban atractivo a él, no le molestaría ver un poco. Pero espiarlas, incluso ignorando toda la parte sobre las consecuencias morales y posiblemente legales, eso no valdría el hecho de que sería muy fácil para Anabel saber que lo estaba haciendo. Lo único que haría sería hacerlo ver como escoria ante ella, y probablemente se lo informaría a Misty, que seguro reaccionaría de la misma manera.

Así que no, no iba a mirarlas por un agujero en esa cerca. No había forma de que eso terminara bien para él, aunque no lo metieran a la cárcel. Además, si realmente quisiera ver a una de ellas desnuda, simplemente podría pedírselo a Iris.

Mientras mantenía su mirada severa en el trío, internamente Ash se preguntó de dónde le vino ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué rayos pensó en eso? ¿Qué le hizo pensarlo: indignación de que ellos creyeran que él era igual? ¿Un pequeño comentario sarcástico contenido adentro? ¿La pubertad? ¿Era porque había dicho que la pubertad rara vez era un problema en su vida, y ahora se estaba vengando haciéndose mucho más fastidiosa? ¿Se habría puesto de acuerdo con el karma y sus bromas con Bulbasaur al respecto ahora venían a atormentarlo y desquitarse?

La pregunta de si el karma había decidido castigarlo rápidamente se vio respondida cuando el agua empezó a entrar en la fosa a una temperatura más elevada. El trío se quejó y trató de soportarlo, pero rápidamente abandonaron la cerca rápidamente, con un tinte rosa en la piel mientras se movían a aguas un poco más frías.

El agua retornó a su temperatura normal poco después, dejando a Ash volviendo a sumergirse tranquilamente en ella, feliz de que esos patanes se hubieran largado. Aunque por la dirección que había tomado la conversación, tuvo la necesidad de quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar antes de irse.

Maldita pubertad, aunque no estuviese planeando junto con el karma. Con suerte Togepi ya estaría dormido en su cuarto, y con eso dejaría dormir también a Pikachu.

…

Entretanto, al otro lado de la valla…

\- Tengan cuidado de no acercarse mucho a la valla, o de pasar mucho rato por ahí. El abuelo tiene sensores de movimiento que reaccionarán si alguien se queda mucho rato por allá, y les caerá agua hirviendo hasta que se alejen.

El punto de Alish solo tuvo sentido a medias para Misty, que se quedó viéndola confusa.

\- Entiendo que lo haya del lado de los hombres, ¿pero por qué en el de las mujeres?

Claro que si supiera con certeza que Ash estaba directamente en línea de visión en un agujero por el cual ella pudiera, tal vez, posiblemente… pero era más para llamar la atención de un viejo verde.

\- Porque fue una mujer vieja la que trató de colarse con un destornillador, no un hombre.

* * *

 _ **Aquella madrugada…**_

Iris no dormía particularmente bien en las camas, ni adentro de edificios. La única vez que podría haber dicho que una cama le sirvió para descansar fue tras el ataque de Sabrina y eso fue muy diferente.

Era consciente de por qué utilizaban un hotel; ella estuvo ahí cuando eso sucedió. No creía que fuese tan extraño como creerían los otros que sería si hubiesen declinado y encontrado un lugar para usar Poder Secreto. Aunque con la cantidad de gente que había en la isla, encontrar un lugar tan tranquilo como la posada sería difícil, podía estar de acuerdo en eso.

De todos modos no iba a poder dormir bien, ya fuese por el ruido o por la suavidad y el aire viciado. Observó la luna mientras hacía su último trecho brillando por la noche. Ya no podría volverse a dormir.

\- Ax.

Su hermano todavía seguía durmiendo, entre los confines de la habitación incluso con el aire fresco de la puerta abierta que entraba. A él no le afectaba el aire viciado ni la suavidad antinatural como a ella. Era un buen talento.

¿Sería uno que ella podía aprender? No podía decir que pudiese enseñarlo, pero estaba segura de que tener camas como una constante era algo nuevo para ella. Era algo que podían hacer fácilmente, simplemente elegían no hacerlo.

Su falta de sueño la puso a pensar, aunque no de la manera que lo hacía normalmente. Y tampoco se sentía particularmente feliz de haber pensado en ello. Para empezar, podía ver un buen futuro por delante de todos ellos. Entre todo, y lo más brillante de todo, estaba la derrota completa de J y la libertad de su familia. Aunque tuvo que admitir, la idea de tener un futuro viviendo junto con los otros se volvía más y más atractivo, igualándose con sus deseos de rescate y venganza. No era que estuvieran en conflicto, y usualmente podía ver que el rescate de su familia involucraría los talentos de todos de una forma u otra.

Lo que no le agradaba pensar, sin embargo, era la posibilidad de que la familia que la había criado, y la que había formado para rescatar a su primera familia, tal vez no se volvieran una sola y gran familia. Había sufrido un despertar por la posibilidad de que los viajes que buscaban los Dragonites, y los viajes de Ash y Misty, podrían entrar en conflicto, y que le hicieran la pregunta de a cuál de los dos elegiría, con quién querría estar.

¿Cuál sería la decisión correcta en esa situación? Era consciente de que en algún momento, fácilmente podrías abandonar a un grupo para formar uno propio. Era un signo de madurez en muchas especies. Hasta los humanos lo hacían.

Pero la idea de declarar esa opción tras mucho trabajo para recuperarlos… Iris tuvo que admitir que era algo muy extraño. Pasar tanto tiempo para lograr algo, y no ser parte de ello cuando había terminado. No era algo en lo que le gustara pensar, pero ahora que lo había hecho… no podía olvidarlo.

Especialmente ya que no podía entender cómo afectaría el tiempo a la decisión. Tal vez llegar rápido a una decisión significaría que no habría tiempo de que les llegara a gustar viajar lejos de la civilización por su cuenta, y mucho tiempo implicaría que habría más cosas que afectarían el conflicto.

Esperaba que Ash tuviese una buena batalla hoy, pues sería una buena forma de quitarse de encima esa pregunta por un rato.

* * *

 _ **En Pueblo Paleta, temprano por la mañana…**_

El Profesor debería estar sonriendo hoy. Muchas cosas estaban saliendo como quería: el inversionista interesado en la tecnología que había desarrollado con Boxer tenía muchos fondos y ambos podían finalmente relajarse al ver los números, y a pesar de sus miedos sobre el reinicio de un show que le gustaba, llevaba ya cinco episodios e iba bastante bien. Y aun así, tenía un ligero problema.

\- Hey abuelo, no tendrás noticias mías por un tiempo. Necesito hacer algo serio. Nos veremos en Índigo.

Su nieto. Eso fue lo último que escuchó de él por un tiempo, y estaba preocupado por él, incluso aunque esa conversación telefónica seguía resonando dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Gary para que tomara semejante decisión? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Cómo iba a saber si algo llegaba a pasarle? El mundo podría ser un lugar más seguro que en sus viejos días, pero eso significaba que no había necesidad de que los destapacaños sirvieran como armas para combatir ataques de Grimers salidos del inodoro.

El hecho de que un destapacaños no necesitara tener una bayoneta como accesorio no quería decir que a su nieto no se lo fueran a comer un enjambre de Pokémon Insectos y que no lo volvería a ver. Y tampoco estaba seguro de si su decisión de no contárselo a Daisy habría sido la correcta o no. Sin embargo, un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de sus preocupaciones familiares.

\- ¡Adelante!

Su grito fue seguido por la puerta rechinando al abrirse, y oyó unos pasos muy familiares acercándosele.

\- Oh Profesor, perdóneme. Es solo que… necesito hablar. – Era Delia.

El Profesor asintió e invitó a su vieja amiga a tomar asiento en uno de sus sillones. En efecto se veía preocupada por algo, y también tenía aspecto cansado. ¿Sería que no durmió bien?

\- Adelante, querida. Hablar y escuchar también es parte literal de la descripción de mi trabajo, y aprecio las conversaciones que no requieran una lista de citas a cada tanto. – le dijo mientras tomaba asiento. La mujer bostezó, confirmando las sospechas de Oak de su falta de sueño.

\- Ash está en Cinnabar, ¿verdad?

Oak asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Delia. Se encontraba allí para ganarse su sexta medalla después de derrotar al Gimnasio Fuchsia, aunque realmente no necesitara hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por hacer que todo se vea bien para cuando vuelva aquí? Un ferry desde Cinnabar para llegar cerca de aquí no es muy rápido, y dudo que le importe mucho el estado de la casa. Créeme, querida, después de viajar por días una simple mota de polvo no lo hará enfadarse.

Estaba también el hecho de que Ash Ketchum no era un obsesivo con la limpieza, pero eso era desviarse del punto.

\- No, no se trata de eso. Pobre de mí, preocupada sin control por mi hijo quinceañero como si todavía fuese mi pequeño bebé.

\- Los hijos nunca dejan de ser tus bebés. Ni siquiera cuando mueren.

Su mórbido comentario por su propia experiencia hizo que los ojos de Delia se desviaran a una foto familiar de casi dos décadas antes, de poco antes de cuando se convirtió en abuelo.

\- Nunca lo hacen, ¿verdad? Ash tal vez se haga más y más alto, y yo siempre lo veré como ese pequeño chupándose el dedo. Y aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme de lo que ha visto y experimentado mi niño desde que se fue. Líderes de gimnasio manipuladoras, caerse del cielo, y no quiero ni saber por qué tiene a todos esos Grimers tan cariñosos…

Los ojos de ambos se desviaron hacia las puertas para ver si alguno andaba presente y estaba interesado en echárseles encima. Por suerte, ese no era el caso.

\- …Y lo peor, ¿qué tal si conoce a personas que no lo ven como el chico dulce y amigable que es, sino como algo a que tenerle miedo?

Oh sí, eso probablemente la preocuparía de vez en cuando.

\- Quisiera decirte que eso nunca pasará, pero mentiría si te dijera que eso no es posible. La animosidad será un obstáculo muy probable que tenga que enfrentar, como una tormenta o una granizada.

Específicamente evitó referenciar algo que fuese inevitable, ya que las cosas podrían permanecer similares si su estatus de Bloodliner permanecía oculto. Después de todo él tenía viejos amigos de sus tiempos que seguían saliendo del closet. Jamás se habría imaginado que su viejo compañero en ciencias básicas era pansexual.

\- Aun así, pienso que puede salir adelante. Es un chico maravilloso, y cualquiera que lo mire dos veces puede ver eso. Además, tiene amigas que son como él y pueden apoyarlo en las dificultades.

Todavía seguía recibiendo información de sus máquinas sobre los cuatro, aunque él nunca le dijo de frente que sus dos nuevas compañeras eran como él y Misty. Los datos eran ciertamente interesantes, aunque no estaba seguro de si podría hacer algo importante con ellos todavía. Delia pareció tensarse cuando mencionó a las amigas de Ash, y ante su mirada curiosa procedió a elaborar.

\- Eso tampoco me ayuda a dormir. Admito que es tonto de mi parte, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo, ¿sabe? Mi maravilloso muchacho, y tres chicas. Totalmente solos… y Ash no es tan despistado como solemos bromear que lo es.

Probablemente no ayudaría, pero el profesor no pudo evitarlo. Levantó una ceja y señaló, algo divertido, la ironía de lo que acababa de decir Delia.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, una vez me dijiste que Ash nunca se dio cuenta de cuántas chicas lo encontraban atractivo, y ahora estás preocupada de que sí lo haga. Cómo cambian los tiempos.

Delia se sonrojó por el recordatorio.

\- Bueno, supongo que yo misma me lo busqué. Solo que me preocupa a medias que me venga a decir que voy a ser abuela cuando vuelva aquí, y posiblemente varias veces seguidas.

\- Ash no es totalmente despistado, pero tampoco es tan perceptivo.

Los dos se rieron un poco por eso. Probablemente fuese verdad: Oak conocía muy bien al muchacho, y Delia infinitamente mejor. Ash ciertamente podría haber empezado a notar a las chicas mucho más por viajar con varias, pero eso probablemente fuese algo nuevo. Factorizando los gajes de la juventud, Delia ciertamente no iba a recibir noticia de que iba a ser abuela en un futuro cercano.

Aun así, tal vez deberían ver a Ash y a sus amigas pronto, y cuando eso sucediera, Delia con suerte podría dejar de tener sueños sobre que su hijo tendría que atravesar pruebas que destruirían su inocencia, incluyendo decepciones y miradas llenas de odio, o de que ella llegaría a ser abuela antes de los treinta y cinco.

Después podría tener nuevas preocupaciones. Como el hecho de que cuando Ash regresara, la atención que las chicas tendrían por él sería amplificada por la fama que se había ganado. Si volvía con algo más, como algunos centímetros de estatura o kilos de músculo, Delia probablemente tendría que poner cercas de alambre en sus ventanas.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en Cinnabar…**_

El gimnasio que, en una línea temporal, había quedado totalmente en ruinas, ahora se alzaba alto y orgulloso frente a él. También estaba mejor construido: en vez de parecer más una simple cabaña que un verdadero gimnasio, estaba construido de piedra. Una lámpara brillante con la forma de la Medalla Volcán brillaba desde la entrada, y flanqueando el camino había dos estatuas de Arcanine.

\- _Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Estás listo?_

Ash asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Anabel, y Pikachu echó chispas estando de acuerdo. Había reunido un equipo, tenía las opciones a la mano, y verificó cuáles Pokémon podrían aprender Trampa de Rocas. Si Blaine usaba aquel Rhydon de nuevo, o un Magcargo, Numel, Camerupt, Torkoal, Chimchar, Monferno, Infernape, o aquel Marowak Alolano que acababa de descubrir que era real hacía poco, no les daría oportunidad de colocarla de la manera en como lo había hecho Janine. Si no surgía, todavía tenía todo lo que podía conseguir para ganar esta batalla.

La muñeca que sujetaba su Anillo-Z pareció ganar unas cuantas libras de peso al pensar eso. Quizás no todo, pero dudaba que no tenerlo le fuese a costar esta batalla. En el momento en que se colocaron frente a las estatuas de Arcanine, sonó un mensaje grabado.

\- Soy un terror y un protector, a menudo para las mismas cosas. Es la guía de aquellos a quienes sigo lo que me hace noble o innoble.

Oh grandioso, un acertijo.

\- Suena a que está describiendo a un Pokémon.

La observación de Misty sonaba acertada. Podía ver cómo se refería eso a un Pokémon, más que cualquier comentario que hizo en el pasado sobre pelucas y bomberos. Aun así, siguiendo lo de noble e innoble se podía aplicar prácticamente a cualquier Pokémon, y no estaba seguro de cómo ser aterrador y protector a la vez podría reducirlo. Ya había viso a un Togepi aterrador antes. Lo de ser un terror era relativo.

\- Probablemente sea un Pokémon de tipo Fuego de alguna clase. – Misty nuevamente ofrecía un buen punto.

\- Podríamos simplemente derribar la puerta. Excadrill probablemente podría hacerlo. – Iris ofreció un punto que él probablemente debería guardarse como último recurso.

Pero en el punto de ser un Pokémon de tipo Fuego, eso sí reducía las opciones. Pikachu señaló hacia las estatuas, y Ash pensó en ello por un momento. Un Arcanine era ciertamente un Pokémon noble, y posiblemente sería innoble con el dueño equivocado. Podía también ver a un Arcanine protegiendo algo, aunque no fuesen sus propios cachorros. Sin embargo, tenía dificultades imaginándose a un Arcanine como aterrador. Eso parecería más propio de un Houndoom…

Memorias de aquel Houndoom y el granjero de Mareeps se prendieron en su mente, y en ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía la respuesta.

\- ¡Es un Houndoom!

Iris lo miró con extrañeza por como lo dijo, pero las puertas sonaron una campanilla de respuesta correcta y se deslizaron para abrirse.

…

La arena honestamente se veía bastante estandarizada, como una versión de tierra de la cual el líder del gimnasio había suspendido sobre la lava. No era sino hasta verla sin la lava y las cadenas que realmente se mostraba el estándar de los campos de batalla. A diferencia de los estándares de un pantano, sospechaba Ash.

Dejando de lado el origen de las frases, Blaine se encontraba actualmente del otro lado de la arena, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Más allá de no saber por qué Blaine estaba haciendo eso, Ash tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que realmente fuese Blaine al que estaba viendo.

Esta vez no estaba haciendo cosplay parcial de un hippie, pero todo el pelo de su cabeza se había ido. Aunque sí tenía un bigote, y llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio con un par de gafas oscuras cubriéndole los ojos que eran mucho más pequeñas que las originales. Llevaba también un bastón, aunque parecía usarlo más por el efecto que por realmente necesitarlo. Parecía haber algo en el extremo inferior de la punta redonda del bastón, pero Ash no estaba seguro de lo que era exactamente.

¿Acaso iba a hacer eso de Willy-Wonka con el bastón en algún momento? Eso parecía realmente probable por alguna razón. O tal vez fue que Ash notó que la punta del bastón podría entrar en juego en algún momento. Por alguna razón, Ash no podía quitar los ojos de ella.

\- ¿Cómo rayos es que sigues vivo?

Le llevó un momento a Ash darse cuenta que probablemente se refería a Sabrina, y eso de pronto le dio sentido a esa mirada de "¿estoy alucinando?" que tenía en el rostro.

\- Con planes cuidadosos y buenas amigas. – respondió él.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza ante la respuesta, aunque parecía estarlo viendo de manera diferente. Como si Blaine estuviese procesando observaciones por un minuto sobre él de maneras que Ash no podía descifrar. O tal vez que estuviese planeando un acertijo, una de dos.

\- Ya veo. Claramente eres alguien que posee no solo determinación y talento, sino también suerte. Eso es muy importante. Por tanto es claro que tendré que irme con más de lo usual para ver si estás listo. Después de todo, Giovanni es notoriamente despiadado, y tal vez yo sea la última parada que valga tu tiempo.

Ante la declaración de Blaine, un cilindro de metal descendió del techo, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del suelo. Flotando desde ahí, dos brazos se extendieron desde sus lados, cada uno sujetando un par de banderas.

\- **Programa de juez iniciado. Batalla de gimnasio a punto de comenzar. Cada lado tiene permitido usar cinco Pokémon, sin substituciones permitidas para el líder del gimnasio. Cuando un lado agote a todos sus Pokémon, la batalla será decidida.**

El cilindro era uno de esos robots que hacían de jueces. Grandioso.

\- Cinco a cinco, eso puedo hacerlo. ¡Estaba listo por si querías una completa de seis a seis! – le dijo Ash. Blaine se rio ante la idea.

\- Ciertamente es posible, pero eso sería extenderse un poco de más. ¡Cinco serán suficientes!

Mientras Alish, Misty, Iris, y Anabel se movían para tomar sus asientos, Blaine levantó y arrojó su primera Pokébola, revelando a una criatura hecha de lava burbujeante con una concha negra. O como se le conocía más comúnmente…

 **\- MAGCARGO, EL POKÉMON LAVA. EL CUERPO DE MAGCARGO ESTÁ HECHO DE UN MATERIAL MUY SIMILAR A LA LAVA, Y PUEDE INTERACTUAR CON LAVA REAL SIN SUFRIR DESINTEGRACIÓN. SIN EMBARGO, NO SE TRATA DE LAVA Y POR ENDE ES SEGURO HACER CONTACTO CON ÉL. EN ALGUNOS PAÍSES, TENER A UN MAGCARGO O SLUGMA QUE SE TE DESLICE POR LA ESPALDA ES CONSIDERADO MUY RELAJANTE.**

\- ¿Car? – Magcargo pareció confuso ante la idea de que dicha acción pudiese ser considerada disfrutable, y Ash compartió el sentimiento. Aun así, recordaba bien de lo que era capaz de hacer un Magcargo, y tenía la contramedida perfecta para él.

\- ¡Vamos!

Ash arrojó su Bola Temporizadora, y Primeape emergió en una explosión, resoplándole ruidosamente al Magcargo. Blaine se rio al ver la elección de Ash por Primeape.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, puedo ver cómo piensas ahora, y lo aprecio. Ahora veamos si tienes mucho más que buenas ideas.

\- **¡Comiencen!** – Ante la declaración del robot, la batalla inició rápidamente.

\- ¡Usa Ola de Calor!

La boca de Magcargo se abrió como una grieta en la forma no hecha de lava que parecía lava, soltando un chorro de calor rojo visible directo hacia Primeape.

\- ¡Usa Arremeter con el suelo y bloquéalo usando el polvo!

Primeape rápidamente comenzó a golpear con sus puños contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo. Demostrando que no era necesario patear para levantar el polvo, la Ola de Calor fue bloqueada. Casi podía escuchar a Blaine sonriendo del otro lado. Segundos después, Primeape saltó fuera de la nube de polvo, con los puños ardiendo, y listos para golpear a Magcargo.

\- **ARREMETER ES UN ATAQUE CONTINUO.**

El comentario del Pokédex fue seguido por Primeape aterrizando junto a la babosa y empezando a golpearla en el costado, una y otra y otra vez. Sin embargo, por cada puñetazo que Primeape le conectaba, Magcargo parecía cambiar de color ligeramente, y con cada puño subsiguiente, el ataque de Arremeter le hacía un poco más de daño. Al menos para él, no podía hablar por Magcargo.

Sin embargo, pudo decirlo con certeza ya que después de siete puñetazos, Magcargo comenzó a hacer algo realmente extraño. Estaba esquivando los golpes con giros rápidos y curvando su cuerpo. Primeape dejó de golpear cuando Magcargo se aplanó a sí mismo para que sus dos puños atravesaran el aire donde antes estaba su cabeza.

\- ¿Pri? _¿Qué_ _mierdas?_

\- ¡Ola de Calor!

Antes de que Primeape pudiese volver a maldecir, una Ola de Calor lo golpeó directamente en su centro de masa, haciendo volar al Pokémon Luchador y dejándolo agarrándose la cara, maldiciendo cosas muy fuertes sobre la madre de Magcargo y otras que probablemente fuesen físicamente imposibles de hacer.

\- Me imaginé que te habrías preparado para una repetición de lo que fue tu batalla con Janine, y que tendrías una estrategia anti-Magcargo. Por eso también trajiste a un Pokémon inmune a Bostezo. De hecho, el Magcargo que uso regularmente está entrenado para usar Bostezo y colocar Trampa de Rocas. Pero este no es mi Magcargo regular. ¡Es mi especial!

\- ¡Car! – Magcargo siguió la declaración de Blaine con un resoplido de llamas por sus narinas.

 **\- YA VEO. SOSPECHO QUE ESE MAGCARGO POSEE LA HABILIDAD ARMADURA DÉBIL. ES UNA HABILIDAD QUE SACRIFICA EL PODER DEFENSIVO A CAMBIO DE VELOCIDAD POR CADA GOLPE QUE RECIBE. LOS PUÑOS RÁPIDOS DE PRIMEAPE ACABAN DE SER USADOS EN SU CONTRA.**

La explicación del Pokédex sobre lo que hacía especial a este Magcargo fue de ayuda, pero no le daba una forma de contrarrestarlo. Y el que Primeape se quedara mirando fijamente a Magcargo mientras murmuraba cosas entre dientes que no eran apropiadas tampoco ayudaba.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Magcargo, Fuego Fatuo!

Unas llamas azules brotaron fuera del cuerpo de Magcargo como burbujas, antes de salir disparadas en la dirección de Primeape como balas de una ametralladora. Ash no necesitó decirle a Primeape que las esquivara, pues se puso a saltar entre ellas ágilmente, con los ojos flasheándole de furia al ponerse cara a cara con Magcargo y con los puños brillando para un Golpe Cruzado. Pero en ese instante, Ash vio el pequeño destello del Fuego Fatuo saliendo de la cara de Magcargo.

\- ¡Regresa!

La llama azul flotó a través de la silueta de energía de Primeape, apenas evitando un golpe directo mientras Ash lo retraía dentro de la Bola Temporizadora. Esta tembló de furia por esa retirada tan temprana.

…

\- No había visto a Ash tener que hacer eso desde Vermillion, e incluso entonces pareció ser más una decisión personal más que estratégica.

La observación preocupada de Misty era cierta, pero Anabel no veía la necesidad de estar preocupada tan rápido. El plan que los dos habían armado había sido contrarrestado con un plan igualmente inteligente de parte de Blaine. Era un juego "ya sé que sabes lo que yo sé", y él había ganado.

Sin embargo, era mejor mantener a Primeape sin quemaduras, aunque estuviera ardiendo de rabia, era mejor eso que sufrir un problema de estado. Aunque eso querría decir que tenían que lidiar con esa forma flexible de Magcargo. La mejor solución a eso era un ataque que cubriera una gran área de efecto. El mejor Pokémon que Ash podría utilizar contra eso sería uno como Ambipom o Goodra. Y viendo que Ash tenía una Bola Sanadora en mano…

…

\- ¡Goodra, yo te elijo!

Su dragón púrpura apareció en el campo, y Blaine sonrió al verlo.

\- Interesante. ¡Recuperación!

La forma de pseudo-lava de Magcargo comenzó a tornarse dorada, aunque Ash tenía una idea de cómo pararlo.

\- ¡Usa Danza de Lluvia!

\- ¡Goo!

Una nube espiral oscura se formó sobre el campo, haciendo caer gotas de agua que comenzaron a llover por todo el lugar. En el momento en que la lluvia comenzó a golpear a Magcargo, el color dorado se desvaneció y el Pokémon de Fuego comenzó a gemir, como si cada gota que le caía fuese un diluvio en una tormenta dura.

La tensión canceló la curación, y Ash no estaba totalmente seguro de si le estaba haciendo daño. Magcargo estaba soltando chorros de vapor, pero Ash no veía que se le activara la Armadura Débil. Aunque parte de él se preguntó si el uso de Armadura Débil estaba incomodando a Magcargo más de lo normal. Como fuera, ahora tenía una abertura, y tenía que aprovecharla.

\- ¡Aliento de Dragón!

Goodra exhaló su aliento para atacar, que atrapó al todavía quejumbroso Magcargo. Blaine retrocedió y se cubrió los ojos cuando el ataque conectó, y apretó los dientes cuando Magcargo salió volando fuera de él, sufriendo parálisis y todavía el asalto de la lluvia.

\- ¡De nuevo!

Un segundo Aliento de Dragón golpeó otra vez a Magcargo, y esta vez la babosa quedó tenida en el suelo, todavía echando vapor por las gotas de lluvia.

 **\- ¡Magcargo es incapaz de continuar! –** dijo el robot, y con ello él tomaba la delantera.

\- Usó la lluvia de manera ofensiva, ¿cuándo pensó en eso? – preguntó Alish. Misty simplemente le sonrió ligeramente.

\- Si soy honesta, no creo que haya despertado hoy y dicho "Danza de Lluvia puede hacer que Magcargo deje de moverse". Honestamente pienso que solo se le ocurrió que podría funcionar e hizo la prueba en el calor del momento.

Alish se quedó viendo a Ash como si tuviera problemas en creer que una idea como esa le hubiera llegado a alguien así de repente.

…

Blaine regresó a Magcargo, murmurando algo sobre el efecto no intencional de Armadura Débil antes de mirar en la dirección de Ash.

\- No está mal, aunque espero que no sea todo lo que tengas.

\- Desde luego que no. Mis Pokémon y yo tenemos mucho más bajo la manga.

\- Pikapi. _Sí, y todavía no has visto de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer._

Blaine se rio, aunque solo por su propia línea si Ash tuviera que adivinar.

\- Si ese es el caso, entonces planeo ver todos los trucos que tienes. ¡Arcanine!

Y con eso apareció su segunda elección, la misma forma que las estatuas de afuera, pero hecha de carne y pelaje vivos. Y a diferencia de Magcargo la lluvia no parecía molestarlo. ¿Sería el pelaje tal vez?

\- ¡Aliento de Dragón de nuevo!

\- ¡Pulso de Dragón!

En cuanto Goodra atacó, Arcanine respondió con su propio movimiento tipo Dragón. La gran bola de energía verde salió disparada, atravesando el ataque de Goodra con algo de dificultad y golpeándolo en todo el centro. Goodra logró aguantar el ataque sin mucho problema, pero Ash no iba a asumir que el daño no era nada.

\- ¡Muy bien, ahora, Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡Venganza!

La orden de Ash tal vez llegó algo tarde, pero el resplandor rojo de Goodra se encendió justo cuando la Cola de Dragón le conectó encima. El coletazo pareció tener un poco más de fuerza que el Pulso de Dragón, pero Goodra lo aguantó como un campeón. Y el resplandor rojo se intensificó de inmediato.

\- ¡Usa Cabezazo y aléjate a distancia segura!

Arcanine golpeó con su cabeza en el estómago de Goodra, usándolo para rebotar hacia atrás, mirando fijamente a su oponente mientras la luz roja se prendía al máximo y Goodra disparaba el rayo de energía blanca.

\- ¡Protección!

Arcanine hundió las patas en el suelo y una burbuja azul se formó a su alrededor. El rayo de Venganza golpeó la barrera con una fuerza cegadora, pero Arcanine permaneció totalmente ileso. Goodra quedó jadeando a grandes bocanadas, claramente no estaba igualado para este oponente.

\- Goodra, regresa y descansa por ahora. – ordenó Ash, y con eso acababa de hacer su segunda substitución del encuentro.

…

\- ¿Deberíamos estar preocupadas?

La pregunta de Iris no estaba del todo injustificada. Este era un giro de eventos atípico. ¿Sería cosa de mala suerte, o tal vez no habían tenido suficiente tiempo para que el equipo de Ash se recuperara de la batalla contra Sabrina?

Anabel no estaba segura de si quedaba algún remanente de cansancio que podría ser la causa, pero no se le ocurría ningún problema en particular. Incluso en su empeño reciente por descubrir cómo usar los Movimientos-Z, al igual que el entrenamiento de Iris, sus propios Pokémon habían estado entrenando bastante.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran pensando demasiado en ello y que esto fuera un giro de eventos que podía atribuirse a esta batalla específica.

\- Ni Goodra no Primeape fueron noqueados, así que Ash todavía tiene la ventaja. – dijo Misty. Su declaración fue seguida por la opinión que Alish tenía al respecto.

\- Sí, pero a menos que Goodra sea el último Pokémon que Ash decida enviar, no tendrá suficiente tiempo para recuperarse, así sea de solo dos ataques de mi abuelo.

¿Qué planeaba hacer Ash? Podría tratar de evitar revelar su mano y volver a sacar a Primeape, pero sospechaba que Ash no haría eso. Más bien, tenía el presentimiento de que aparecería un tercer Pokémon.

…

Había dos opciones que Ash consideraba para esta ronda, y le tomó unos pocos momentos elegir la que parecía la más acertada.

\- ¡Boldore, yo te elijo!

Y con su elección, su tercer Pokémon apareció frente a Arcanine, que ladeó su cabeza ante Boldore con sorpresa. Probablemente no se esperaba ver a un Pokémon unovano. La lluvia amainó, y con ello la batalla se reanudó.

\- ¡Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Ataque de Arena!

Un chorro de arena salió disparado de los ojos de Boldore, cancelando las llamas. Escuchó a Blaine dar un "tch" de aprobación, y con ello Ash decidió aprovechar el impulso del momento.

\- ¡De acuerdo, ahora usa Explosión de Rocas!

La cresta central de Boldore brilló de verde y disparó el proyectil. Arcanine evadió los ataques y se fue acercando a Boldore.

\- ¡Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡Defensa de Hierro, y luego Cabezazo!

Boldore brilló mientras aplicaba su táctica defensiva potenciada antes de ser golpeada por la Cola de Hierro. El impacto resonó por el estadio, antes que Boldore saltara y embistiera de cabeza a Arcanine. El golpe fue sólido e hizo retroceder al perro, que se sacudió la cabeza un poco y miró desafiante a Boldore. Pero ella, por alguna razón, no parecía tener aspecto de "acabo de dar un golpe sólido".

\- Dore. _Eso no pareció hacerle tanto daño como creí que lo haría._

Arcanine gruñó algo que hizo que Boldore tuviera un respingo.

…

Alish de pronto subió su atención luego de que Arcanine gruñó. Misty estaba bastante segura de que lo que ella había notado, y por buenas razones.

Era de la misma forma que vería reaccionar a Iris cuando Axew chirriaba. Y estaba segura que sería de la misma forma que ella misma reaccionaba cuando Psyduck tenía algo que decir.

…

\- Dime una cosa, Ash, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de tener a Boldore?"

La pregunta de Blaine causó que la batalla se pausara temporalmente, y Ash tenía que encontrar la mejor forma de darle una respuesta.

\- Desde poco después del torneo de Fuchsia, pero hemos hecho mucho entrenamiento desde entonces.

Incluyendo o tal vez no unos seis gimnasios más, una liga, y una organización loca interesada en controlar a un Pokémon Dragón Legendario. Aparte de algunas paradas de ferry, y todo el entrenamiento que habían hecho durante ese tiempo. Blaine se ajustó las gafas antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de ser un Boldore?

Sin estar muy seguro de a dónde querría llegar Blaine con esto, Ash le ofreció la fecha donde supo que Boldore había evolucionado.

\- Ya veo. Mucho tiempo para que siga todavía en las nubes con ello, y muy poco para haber dominado su nueva forma.

Ash no tenía idea de a qué se refería Blaine, pero si había algo que molestara a Boldore…

\- Boldore, ¿todavía puedes pelear? – le preguntó. Ante su honesta pregunta, Boldore replicó asintiendo. – Entonces veamos si podemos arreglar lo que sea que tengas en tu mente. ¡Explosión de Rocas!

Boldore nuevamente hizo brillar su cresta mientras Blaine sacudía la cabeza.

\- ¡Protección! – exclamó. Sin embargo, mientras Arcanine levantaba su escudo protector, a Ash le vino una tormenta de ideas.

\- ¡Aguántalo por un momento!

\- ¿Bol? _¿El ataque?_

Sonaba confusa, como si se preguntara si estaba hablando más de ir al baño que del campo de batalla. Pero a pesar de todo hizo lo que le dijeron, y la luz blanca de la Explosión de Rocas se mantuvo en su lugar, aunque comenzó a brillar más fuerte y con más intensidad. Y entonces, la Protección parpadeó, y Ash vio su oportunidad.

\- ¡Dispara!

Y con eso disparó la Explosión de Rocas, que voló directo hacia el ya no más protegido Arcanine. Cinco disparos uno tras otro, y Arcanine fue derribado por el ataque, antes de volver a ponerse de pie con dificultad, solo para luego volver a caer derrotado.

\- **¡Arcanine es incapaz de continuar!**

Blaine retornó a Arcanine murmurando un agradecimiento, antes de volver su mirada hacia Ash y Boldore de manera pensativa.

\- ¡Rapidash, vamos!

Y tras ese momento de pensar, salió el tercer Pokémon, que se anunció frente a Boldore con un pequeño relincho.

 **\- RAPIDASH, EL POKÉMON CABALLO DE FUEGO. RAPIDASH Y SU FORMA PRE-EVOLUCIONADA, PONYTA, ESTÁN ASOCIADOS CON TERRENOS MONTAÑOSOS TANTO COMO CON AMPLIAS PLANICIES. UN ENTRENADOR MAESTRO DE RAPIDASH UNA VEZ GANÓ UNA CARRERA CONTRA UN TREN BALA, AUNQUE DICHA VELOCIDAD NO SERÁ UN FACTOR EN ESTA BATALLA.**

Ash tomó nota de la trivia del día que el Pokédex proveyó, y se quedó mirando al corredor de fuego por un momento. Esta no sería la mejor batalla para Boldore. Aunque no hubiese trenes bala contra los cuales correr, la velocidad sería un problema.

\- Toma un descanso, Boldore.

En ese momento el entrenador desearía no haber notado que Boldore se tensaba mientras la retornaba. Lo que fuera que la estuviese molestando, tendría que trabajar con ello después de esto. Hasta entonces…

\- ¡Primeape, yo te elijo! – Y con ello, su Pokémon Luchador volvió a salir, pisoteando con furia.

 **\- ¡Comiencen!**

\- ¡Mega Cuerno! – ordenó Blaine, y de inmediato Rapidash se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, mientras el cuerno en su frente se alargaba y empezaba a brillar. Rapidash golpeó sus cuatro cascos en la tierra antes de salir disparado hacia el frente, apuntando con el cuerno para dar una estocada.

\- ¡Golpe Cruzado!

Primeape cruzó los brazos, que comenzaron a adoptar un recubrimiento blanco cuando los dos ataques colisionaron. El impacto fue a partes iguales, y ambos terminaron sus ataques con un interés por reanudar la ofensiva.

\- ¡Movimiento Sísmico!

\- ¡Defiéndete con Rueda de Fuego!

Antes de que Primeape pudiera agarrarlo, Rapidash se vio rodeado por un anillo ardiente de llamas. Primeape maldijo en voz alta, diciendo palabras que Ash no estaba seguro de su significado más allá de "mamá no lo aprobaría", mientras empezaba a agitar las manos tratando de reducir el calor que tenían. Rapidash cargó hacia el frente con sus llamas, que Primeape esquivó saltando hacia un lado rápidamente.

\- ¡Mega Patada!

Desde atrás de las llamas, Primeape se lanzó con el pie brillando en azul, conectándolo contra la retaguardia de Rapidash, y haciendo que el caballo se tambaleara y que las llamas se disiparan.

\- ¡Poder Equino!

En respuesta, Rapidash levantó las patas traseras para patear a Primeape, que evitó un casco en la cara por un pelo. Luego soltó una maldición que Ash sabía que su madre sabía que él conocía, pero que sin duda no le gustaría que la dijera en voz alta. Rapidash se enderezó y se dio la vuelta para encarar de nuevo a Primeape.

\- …Dime algo más: todavía sigues trabajando en el límite de los movimientos. Déjame adivinar, ¿solo unos cuantos de tus Pokémon ya lo han superado?

\- Cuatro, ¿por qué? – preguntó Ash, y Blaine frunció el cejo.

\- Antes declaré que tal vez yo fuese tu última batalla antes de la liga, ya que Giovanni tiene talento pero lidiar con él es tan agradable como respirar los gases del volcán de esta isla. Creo que cambiaré mi declaración y diré que harías bien en pasar los meses antes de la liga arreglando eso, y trabajando también en el poder ya que estamos en ello. Claramente tienes mucho talento como para dejar que ese límite te vaya a quebrar cuando llegue la liga.

\- Pikapi. _Porque el poder es claramente algo que no tenemos._

El murmuro de Pikachu fue en parte defensivo por ese sermón, y en parte confuso por la idea de que no fueran lo suficientemente poderosos. Tampoco era que hubieran abandonado la idea de golpear las cosas tan fuerte como fuera posible como su estrategia básica.

…

Aunque la declaración había sido hecha sin ver lo fuerte que era el equipo de Ash en su totalidad (ya que Boldore y Primeape eran Pokémon más nuevos elegidos por fuerzas específicas en esta batalla a pesar de ser de los más débiles entre los Pokémon que Ash tenía para batallas, y Goodra estaba probablemente en alguna parte del medio si tuviera que adivinar), era cierto que a Ash le vendría mejor un poco más de poder en batalla.

Sin embargo, Anabel no podía decir que eso fuese porque no estuviese entrenando para lograr eso. Sino más bien era que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Honestamente era que otros, como Paul o Red como se había percatado, se enfocaban mucho más en ese tipo de entrenamiento de lo que lo hacía él.

No podía achacarlo a que ellos se esforzaran más en ello. Simplemente eran más eficientes al hacerlo. El entrenamiento de Ash les hacía adaptarse mejor, pero necesitarían mucho más tiempo para ponerse al nivel que tenían esos dos.

Y necesitarían ver si ese tiempo tendrían que pasarlo aquí después de esta batalla.

…

\- ¡Doble Equipo!

Primeape volvió a maldecir cuando la batalla se reanudó con un anillo giratorio de duplicados de Rapidash, que rápidamente se expandió a un segundo anillo que seguía dando vuelvas y vueltas alrededor de Primeape, cortándole todo el movimiento. Primeape continuó rebotando en el centro, con los puños listos para cualquier ataque inminente que le viniera, de la forma que le viniera.

El primer ataque fue una serie de Mega Cuernos, que Primeape esquivó agachándose. El segundo, sin embargo…

\- ¡Infierno!

Ese era un ataque con el cual Ash tenía poca experiencia. No era un Rayo de Hielo, eso era seguro, pero seguía siendo algo que había que evitar.

\- ¡Primeape, usa Mega Patada en el suelo!

La idea que tuvo en un simple microsegundo para evitar el fuego que estalló desde el vórtice de clones de Rapidash se vio superada en su ejecución por Primeape. Lo que hizo fue patear con ambos pies, pisando en el suelo con tanta fuerza que saltó en el aire lo bastante rápido para evitar el ataque. Además, la patada mandó una onda de energía la cual creó un estallido de aire. Este, combinado con el fuego del Infierno, deshizo a los clones de Rapidash, dejando solo al verdadero, y a un Primeape que Ash estaba seguro estaba a punto de llegar al tope de su salto y empezar el descenso.

Había una ecuación que Ash no recordaba justo en su cabeza. Era un número menos otro número que se multiplicaba por el primero de alguna forma…

Matemáticas. No se puso a cuestionar si era correcto, pero ya bastantes problemas tenía con calcular su edad original, y eso probablemente fuese solo de suma. O por lo menos, esperaba que fuese solo de suma.

\- ¡Primeape, Golpe Cruzado!

Fueran como fueran las matemáticas, Primeape iba cayendo, y con un giro para apuntar su Golpe Cruzado hacia Rapidash, tendría un poder amplificado.

\- ¡Rueda de Fuego!

Rapidash se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y formó de nuevo la rueda llameante antes de saltar hacia Primeape, colisionando ambos ataques en el aire. Como era común en dichos escenarios, hubo una explosión.

…

\- ¿Cómo es que un par de puños generan una explosión?

La pregunta de Misty hizo que Iris le echara una mirada como si acabara de preguntar por qué las ramas de los árboles tenían hojas.

…

La explosión se aclaró después de un momento, revelando a un Primeape todavía de pie. Un Primeape que respiraba con dificultad, con los pies algo tambaleantes, y murmurando palabras por lo bajo que le recordaron a Ash comprar más jabón en el futuro, pero seguía de pie. Rapidash, sin embargo, estaba tendido en el suelo.

- **¡Rapidash ya no puede continuar!** – declaró el robot.

Y con eso, Ash iba a la cabeza por tres. Blaine retornó a Rapidash dándole las gracias, antes de dirigirle a Ash una mirada muy reflexiva.

\- Sabes, normalmente no haría esto. Suele ser algo que guardo para el nivel por encima del cual técnicamente estás batallando ahora. Sin embargo, si yo soy la última parada que vale tu tiempo, probablemente deberías estar preparado para esto. Por lo que he llegado a ver este año, serías un tonto si no estás al tanto de ello.

Con esa vaga declaración, cogió una Bola de Amigo y la lanzó al aire, explotando en la forma de un Houndoom. Sin embargo, este Houndoom tenía mucho blanco alrededor de su hocico, y se veía de una forma que le recordaba a Ash al Profesor Rowan. La apariencia de un "anciano aterrador", y que no debía ser confundido con otros tipos de ancianos.

…

\- ¿Lo sacó a él? – comentó Alish, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Misty, así que la nieta procedió a elaborar. – Es el Pokémon más antiguo que tiene mi abuelo. Lo ha tenido desde mucho antes que yo naciera, y está mayormente retirado. Solía ser uno de los Pokémon que usaba para desafíos por octava medalla. Digo, creo que con su edad probablemente calificaría para una séptima medalla, pero aun así…

Misty se quedó viendo al viejo perro por un momento, antes que sus ojos se ensancharan ante la vista del aro que rodeaba uno de los cuernos del Houndoom. El cual tenía incrustada una Mega Piedra.

…

\- Espera, ¡¿existe el Mega Houndoom?!

La sorpresiva declaración de Ash captó la atención de Blaine que lo miró con asombro.

\- ¿Es decir que sabes cómo funciona la Mega Evolución? ¿Acaso la lograste?

\- No, pero de hecho pelee contra una no hace mucho. – Blaine pareció algo decepcionado de esta realización antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Bueno, creo que no me hacía falta sustituir a ese Charizard después de todo. Aun así, no puedo retirarlo sin declarar derrota oficial, y la Mega Evolución le ayuda con su artritis. ¡Muy bien, hagámoslo!

Y con eso, golpeó su bastón contra el suelo, desde cuya extraña punta que Ash antes había notado antes se encendieron unos hilos de luz que salieron volando hacia Houndoom. Al hacer contacto igual que con el Alakazam de Sabrina, Houndoom brilló de amarillo y comenzó a cambiar de forma. Se hizo más grande, las costillas óseas y cuernos de su especie aumentaron de tamaño, y soltó un aullido salvaje mientras continuaban los cambios, con su cola dividiéndose en la punta para tomar la forma de un tridente de dos puntas (un "bidente" tal vez) y un par de bandas en cada una de sus patas delanteras.

Primeape se vio algo nervioso todo el rato, y cesó con sus maldiciones. Eso no podía ser una buena señal. Al desvanecerse la luz, el Houndoom transformado se reveló a full color, y Blaine sonrió.

\- Bien, veamos qué tan bien puedes hacerlo contra esta. Si realmente derrotaste a esa otra, seguro podrás replicar tu hazaña. Si no, muéstrame lo que has mejorado.

Los ojos de Ash se desviaron hacia el Anillo-Z. Eso… probablemente no volvería a pasar. El único indicio que tuvo con el anillo de que iba a funcionar fue cuando encontró a Articuno, y la única forma de utilizarlo ahora era que uno de sus Pokémon aprendiera milagrosamente un movimiento de tipo Psíquico. Y él estaba seguro de que eso no funcionaría de todos modos, a menos que Houndoom de alguna manera perdiera su tipo Oscuro durante la Mega Evolución.

\- ¡Llamarada!

Sintió como Pikachu retrocedía ligeramente mientras el Mega Houndoom tomaba un profundo respiro, antes de escupir el mismo símbolo que había terminado su primera batalla contra Blaine.

Y este volaba hacia Primeape igual de rápido que hacía toda una vida.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Actualización, amigos! Pedimos disculpas por el cliffhanger, pero considerando que esta batalla en el canon también quedó a medias y para concluir en el próximo episodio, pues no hay más remedio, además estaba saliendo bastante larga. No desesperen, la conclusión de esta no tardará mucho, ya fue enviada a beta y yo ya traduje los previews. De todos modos, creo que está resultando emocionante. Ash tiene que pelear contra su segunda Mega Evolución, y de paso que a diferencia de los encuentros usuales, es el penúltimo en vez del último. Aunque ya creo que sabemos para quién está reservado el gran final de esta batalla, ¿verdad?

Bien, vamos por partes. La escena inicial, ya nos damos el primer vistazo a Mewtwo y a la inminente trama de la primera película. Qué lástima por el pobre Doctor Fuji, no se salvó ni en esta ni en la otra vida. Ahora tenemos a un Pokémon clonado furioso y con poder para devastar todo lo que se le cruce en el camino si te atreves simplemente a mirarlo feo.

Con el grupo de Ash y sus amigas, seguimos viendo progresos en el entrenamiento. Sumen a Squirtle para la lista de Pokémon que rompieron el límite de movimientos (que por cierto, esa escena la escribí yo), aunque parece que todavía Ash no está listo para usar el Movimiento-Z, o al menos el de Butterfree. Y ahora que lo piensan, en una batalla en tiempo real sería muy fácil que te ataquen mientras lo estás invocando y haciendo las poses, ¿no? Van a tener que trabajar en eso.

La escenita en las aguas termales creo que todos sabemos que era inevitable. Siempre anda el mirón que quiere espiar a las chicas. ¿Y qué les parece, que fue una vieja verde la que hizo que Blaine instalara esa medida de seguridad contra los mirones? Para que vean que no somos solo nosotros.

En cuestión de desarrollo para las chicas, aunque Misty quedó algo desplazada aquí, Anabel e Iris tuvieron escenas de reflexiones interesantes. Anabel con respecto a un hombre que perdió a su primera esposa de manera trágica, pero encontró otra vez el amor con una segunda, sin que se sienta que está traicionando la memoria de la que falleció. ¿Creen que eso se podría aplicar sin que haya muertes? Y por otro lado, Iris considera lo que podría ocurrirle si tuviera que elegir entre su familia de dragones, y la que está encontrando ahora con Ash y compañía.

En nota menor, creo que ya nos estamos acercando a que las chicas conozcan a su eventual suegra muy pronto. Es muy probable que regresen a Pueblo Paleta después de este gimnasio, si es que no hacen escala primero en Viridian (que es lo más probable) o si no ocurren eventos que los desvíen del camino. Ya veremos qué pasa.

Bien, eso ya es todo. Puede que pronto esté posteando mi primer oneshot para la segunda temporada de Reset Bloodlines Chronicles. Sé que quizás a algunos se les haga tedioso, pero en serio me da cosa que la afluencia de comentarios haya bajado tanto por allá, además que muchas cosas que ocurren aquí quedan más claras si leen esos. No lo digo solo por mí, sino también por el resto de los escritores, a todos nos viene bien el feedback. Hablen más, no tengan miedo.

Gracias por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, Soul Of Demon, darkdan-sama, Conuk, leonix644, Kisame Hoshigaki, Takeshi Jaegerjaquez, Ivan D, Jigsawpunisher** y **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli.** No puedo decirles con certeza cuándo llegará la segunda parte de esta batalla, pero lo más probable es que sea durante el transcurso de esta semana. Hasta entonces, aquí les dejo un pequeño omake, basado en un antiguo juego de concursos que posiblemente muchos de los que crecimos en los 90s recordarán con mucho cariño.

* * *

 **OMAKE: Beso o cachetada.**

\- ¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a una nueva edición de "Beso o cachetada"!

La anfitriona del programa, Marian, saludó desde el escenario a todo el público que había venido para ver este divertido concurso, soltándose en una gran ronda de aplausos. Una vez que todos se calmaron, Marian se adelantó y se inclinó repetidamente ante su público.

\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos! Nuestro concursante de hoy es nada más y nada menos que Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, ¡un fuerte aplauso para él también!

Nuevamente, la audiencia estalló en aplausos mientras el entrenador de gorra y su Pikachu ingresaban al escenario y saludaban, el primero sonriendo un poco nervioso.

\- Bienvenido a nuestro show, Ash. Dime, ¿estás listo para jugar?

\- Para ser honesto, no sé ni cómo llegué aquí, pero nunca huyo de un desafío. – replicó el entrenador.

\- Bueno, me alegro saber eso. – dijo la anfitriona. – En fin, por si lo necesitas, déjame explicarte las reglas. Hemos traído a cinco de tus amigas más queridas de toda la vida quienes accedieron a participar en este juego. Ellas se acercarán una por una, te dirán algo y luego tendrás que adivinar si vas a recibir un beso o una cachetada de ellas. Serán cinco intentos y tendrás que acertar al menos tres veces para ganar. ¿Estás preparado?

\- Bueno, si no hay más remedio. – dijo el entrenador con resignación.

\- De acuerdo. ¡Que venga la primera, la señorita Misty Waterflower!

En medio de otra ronda de aplausos, la joven pelirroja y futura líder del Gimnasio Cerulean, que iba vestida de leotardo blanco, con guantes de ópera y tacones a juego, y unas aletas de Goldeen adornaban su cintura y extensiones en su cabello, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Ash sin mucha prisa. Plantándose junto a él se puso la mano en la cintura, mirándolo con una expresión que parecía de fastidio.

\- Ash, quiero que sepas que a veces de verdad me vuelves loca. – le dijo. Ash tuvo un ligero respingo, y tragando en seco se atrevió a adivinar.

\- Eh… ¿una cachetada? – preguntó. Para su gran sorpresa y shock, la mueca de Misty se tornó en una sonrisa coqueta.

\- ¿Pero sabes qué? Me encanta que me vuelvas loca. – _*** ¡SMOOCH! ***_

Y muy feliz, la pelirroja se fue corriendo después de plantarle un beso en los labios al moreno, dejándolo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. El público comenzó a aplaudir y a reírse, y el entrenador no pudo más que tocarse los labios, sin saber si molestarse por fallar o alegrarse por el beso.

\- Oh, lástima, fallaste ese, Ash. – dijo Marian. – ¡La que sigue, señorita May Maple!

Segunda chica, la futura Coordinadora Pokémon de Petalburg llegó saludando muy entusiasta a la multitud. Al igual que Misty iba ataviada con un atuendo muy especial, pero el de ella era más propio de una bailarina de las Mil y Una Noches, con el top de color naranja exponiendo su ombligo, una larga falda púrpura claro y sobre su cabeza un velo. Se plantó junto a Ash, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Oye, Ash, la cena de anoche fue inolvidable. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- Hmm… ¿por qué presiento que será una cachetada? – dijo Ash. – Cachetada.

\- ¡Hasta que te comiste el último trozo del pastel, ese era mío! – _***¡SLAP!***_

E igual de rápido que lo hizo Misty, May se alejó en medio de los aplausos y risas del público. Ash tuvo que frotarse la mejilla, verificando que todos sus dientes seguían en su lugar, mientras Marian le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- ¡Muy bien, un acierto! ¡Siguiente, la señorita Dawn Berlitz! – anunció.

La aspirante a coordinadora peliazul de Pueblo Twinleaf se aproximó. Llegó con mucho entusiasmo, con un atuendo rosa de porrista completo con sus pompones, y haciendo un pequeño baile y una pirueta, aterrizó junto a Ash.

\- Espero que tengas muchos ánimos hoy, Ash. – le dijo en tono alegre.

\- Hmm… ¿será un beso?

\- ¡Pero búscate a otra para que se ponga este disfraz, esta falda es demasiado corta para mí! – _***¡SLAP!***_

Vino, vio y cacheteó, Dawn inmediatamente se marchó, y Ash le agradeció que al menos le emparejó al golpearlo por el otro lado. Las risas del público volvieron a estallar.

\- ¡Auch, qué lástima de nuevo, Ash! – dijo Marian. – ¡Siguiente, señorita Iris!

Al contrario de las demás, Iris llegó columpiándose de una especie de cable en el techo del estudio y casi se estrella contra Ash y Marian, que tuvieron que apartarse. Por fortuna la morena unovana de pelo morado pudo frenarse, y se puso apreciar su atuendo de doncella de templo de color amarillo crema y con su diadema adornada con hojas y una joya roja.

\- Ash necesitamos hablar muy seriamente. Tienes que dejar de portarte como un niño.

\- Hmm… me late que me darás una cachetada, ¿verdad? – dijo Ash. – No seas muy dura, por favor.

\- ¡Así que ahora mismo empiezo para que madures! – _***¡SLAP!***_

La bofetada de Iris fue tan fuerte que puso a Ash a dar vueltas y por poco tira a Pikachu fuera de su hombro. El entrenador se tambaleó por un buen rato, y Marian tuvo que ayudarlo a recuperar el sentido después de ese sopapo.

\- Auch, eso hasta a mí me dolió. – dijo Marian. – Bueno, así estamos, dos fallos y dos aciertos, de modo que la última será la decisiva. ¡Mucha suerte, ahora viene la señorita Serena Yvonne Gabena!

Y con ello vino la última. La joven kalosiana se había puesto un vestido furisode claramente basado en una Florges de flor roja. A diferencia del resto, la chica de pelo color miel se aproximó muy tímida a su amigo, como si ella también estuviese dudosa de estar en ese lugar.

\- Ash… anoche vi una estrella fugaz, ¿quieres saber qué deseo le pedí? – preguntó la chica con su cara más tierna.

\- Hmm… por favor dime que fue darme un beso. – replicó Ash nervioso y cruzando los dedos.

\- Ese deseo, fue tener el valor de darte esto. – _***¡SMOOCH!***_

Y más roja que ninguna de las otras, la chica se alejó con la cara entre las manos. El beso fue mucho menos agresivo que el de Misty, pero de cierta manera se le hizo un poco más dulce también. Esta vez el aplauso fue de pie, y todo mundo comenzó a celebrarlo.

\- ¡Muy bien, felicidades, Ash! ¡Lograste tres aciertos, desafío superado! – anunció Marian aplaudiendo también. - ¡Y eso será todo por esta noche, amigas y amigos, gracias por…!

\- ¡Oye, oye, espera! – la interrumpió Ash. – ¿Y mi premio por ganar?

\- ¡Oh, es cierto, que tonta de mí! – dijo Marian, golpeándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua. – Bien, tu premio será una cena con todo pagado en el Restaurante Siete Estrellas para ti y nueve personas más. ¡Que la disfrutes! ¡Y ahora sí, eso será todo, gracias por venir y hasta la próxima!

…

Una buena cena no era nada sin quién compartirla, así que Ash no pudo más que invitar a sus queridas amigas a que lo acompañaran para disfrutar de su premio todos juntos.

\- ¡Traigan más helado! – gritó Misty luego de terminarse su cuarto sundae de chocolate con cerezas.

\- Oye, Ash, de verdad sentimos haberte abofeteado tan duro. – dijo May.

\- Al menos nosotras nos contuvimos un poco. – comentó Dawn. – Iris por otro lado…

\- Oigan, si no puede aguantarme eso, entonces nunca será un hombre de verdad. – replicó la morena.

\- ¡Aquí están!

La voz en la puerta llamó la atención de todos, y rápidamente aparecieron algunos rostros muy conocidos también en la vida de Ash. Un pelo verde muy corto, unas trencitas castañas, y desde luego una cabellera púrpura claro.

Angie, Macy y Anabel acababan de entrar al restaurante, y no se veían nada contentas. Más todavía: Latios llegó volando encima de todas y antes de aterrizar asumió su disfraz humano de Bianca.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes cinco! ¡¿Por qué no nos llamaron para el juego?! – protestó Angie.

\- ¡No es justo, yo también quería participar! – gritó Macy agarrándose las coletas.

\- Las que se duermen pierden, amigas. – dijo Misty, jalándose el párpado inferior a modo de burla. Las recién llegadas se enojaron, pero afortunadamente Ash intervino.

\- Oigan, oigan, todavía nos quedan cuatro plazas vacías para el premio que gané. – les dijo. – ¿Qué tal si se nos unen como compensación?

\- Hmm, tentador. – dijo Angie. – Pero se me ocurre algo mejor. Chicas, ¿quieren hacer otra ronda del juego?

 _\- "Mejor aún."_ – dijo Anabel telepáticamente. – _"Hagámoslo solo con besos, y que Ash adivine DÓNDE se los vamos a dar."_

Inmediatamente los ojos de todas las chicas se ensancharon, y fijaron sus ojos en el susodicho moreno. Las sonrisas que le dieron no le resultaron para nada tranquilizadoras, y menos cuando Latias/Bianca salió al paso, dirigiéndose al quinteto de chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa.

\- ¿Quieren participar ustedes también? – dijo Latias/Bianca. – ¡Todas podemos jugar!

Las cinco chicas sentadas a la mesa voltearon a ver a Ash, todas con expresiones distintas entre ellas, pero una sola cosa en común: les agradaba la idea de volver a jugar, solo con besos.

Ash por otra parte, se preguntaba si sería mejor que lo hubieran abofeteado solamente, por alguna razón presentía que no saldría bien parado de tantos besos de esas bellezas.


	38. Cinnabar, capítulo menor

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 38:** Cinnabar, capítulo menor.

* * *

 _ **Isla Cinnabar…**_

Mientras veía la Llamarada volar hacia Primeape, Ash hizo un plan rápido para evitar el daño.

\- ¡Usa Mega Patada para saltar!

En un solo micro momento, los pies de Primeape flashearon de azul antes de propulsarlo fuera del camino, y la Llamarada pasó volando, disipándose antes de golpear algo fuera del campo. Primeape dejó de ascender por un momento, antes de perder un pie azul y descender hacia Mega Houndoom con una patada voladora. Aunque esa no era una Patada de Salto normal o de Salto Alto. ¿Acaso Primeape podría usar ese movimiento?

\- ¡Contraataque!

Sin embargo, el Houndoom potenciado miró fijamente a Primeape, sin estar impresionado, mientras la patada se acercaba. Justo antes de conectar, un aura brillante se formó alrededor de Houndoom, que la recibió de lleno y mandó a Primeape dando vueltas por el retroceso.

Primeape se tambaleó antes de volver a incorporarse tras el golpe, resoplando por la nariz al dirigirse a Houndoom, aunque sorprendentemente sin usar palabras obscenas.

\- _¿Eso es… todo lo que tienes?_

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro! –El rayo de sombras negras resultó ser más de lo que Houndoom todavía "tenía", y tras recibir el golpe, Primeape cayó derrotado.

 **\- Primeape es incapaz de continuar, el ganador es Houndoom.**

…

Mientras Ash retornaba al Pokémon Luchador, Misty sintió como el nerviosismo se prendía en su estómago. ¿Cómo iría a salir airoso de esto? Ash era muy fuerte, pero era mucho ese poder contra el que se estaba enfrentando. Sin mencionar que todavía quedaba un Pokémon después del Houndoom.

Distraídamente se tocó la Piedra Activadora que colgaba de su oreja. Aunque había escuchado de la Mega Evolución de Sabrina, esta era la primera vez que veía una en persona. Se sentía mucho más real de alguna manera, ahora que no era solo relato por boca de otro.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Alish, y un pensamiento la invadió. Por la forma en como actuaba Alish, era tan similar a ella que tenía el presentimiento de que la chica también era una Bloodliner. Si su abuelo lo sabía, ¿tal vez Ash podría salirse con la suya y…?

Su mente se quedó en pausa ante la idea de que Ash fuese a usar su Bloodline en batalla. No se lo imaginaba haciendo eso, ni siquiera contra Red. Menos contra un abuelo cuya nieta probablemente fuese una bloodliner.

¿Podría tal vez venir en camino un cristal?

…

\- ¡Boldore, yo te elijo!

El segundo de los tres Pokémon que había utilizado hasta entonces salió al relevo para enfrentar a Mega Houndoom. Ash podía sentir los nervios de ella mientras miraba fijamente a la Mega Evolución.

\- ¡Llamarada! – Blaine inició la batalla igual como lo había hecho con Primeape, con ese poderoso y rápido ataque de tipo Fuego.

\- ¡Detenlo con Ataque de Arena!

Boldore escupió un chorro de arena directo hacia la Llamarada, que en efecto logró debilitarla un poco. Sin embargo, el ataque de fuego gigantesco siguió adelante, y golpeó a Boldore con fuerza explosiva.

Se pudo escuchar a Boldore tratando de contener el ataque, con sus tres miembros enterrándose en el suelo con tremendo esfuerzo por varios segundos, antes de que la Llamarada desapareciera, dejando una capa de ceniza por toda su cara, y esta se incrementó cuando un estallido de llamas indicaron que Boldore acababa de sufrir una quemadura.

\- ¡Boldore!

\- ¡Ahora, Pulso Oscuro!

El segundo ataque salió disparado hacia Boldore, y no era del tipo de ataque que se pudiese extinguir con arena muy bien que se diga.

\- ¡Usa Explosión de Rocas!

Esa fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió, y Boldore la siguió lanzando tres disparos brillantes uno tras otro. Estos fueron triturados por el vórtice de oscuridad que era ese Pulso Oscuro justo cuando golpeó a Boldore, volteándola y dejándola inmóvil.

 **\- ¡Boldore es incapaz de continuar!**

…

Esto no era como lo que Ash había descrito con Mega Alakazam. Anabel frunció el cejo al ver como Ash retornaba a su segundo Pokémon derrotado en un paso rápido. Ash había descrito al Mega Alakazam como muy poderoso, pero ahora al parecer estaba totalmente desprevenido de todo el poder que este Pokémon le estaba lanzando.

¿Sería un caso de diferencia de poderes, o el cómo estaba utilizando todo ese poder? Todo lo que Ash había dicho sobre Sabrina había pintado un cuadro de alguien que honestamente sonaba más a que estaba tratando de enseñar una lección (aunque retorcida) que poner ese poder a uso directo.

También podría ser cosa de experiencia, pues la explicación de Ash daba a entender que el Mega Alakazam no era una ocurrencia regular con Sabrina.

Independientemente de lo que fuera, esperaba que Ash tuviese una idea para darle la vuelta a esto.

…

¿Habría alguna forma de darle la vuelta a esto? Era una pregunta en la cual tenía que pensar mientras el Houndoom continuaba mirándolo fijamente. Con el cejo fruncido, agrandó la Bola Sanadora. No era que estuviese en un punto en el que quisiera volver a sacar a Goodra, pero era la mejor idea que tenía por el momento.

Además, era más bien como el tipo de plan multi-pasos que no le agradaba utilizar a menudo. Incluso contra algo tan indestructible e imponente como un Miltank o Metagross, prefería no tener que hacer algo como esto.

\- ¡Goodra, yo te elijo!

Cuando su dragón aterrizó con un golpe seco, Ash notó que Goodra parecía estar bien descansado, aunque no al punto que preferiría haberlo hecho. Tendría que ser suficiente, sin embargo.

\- ¡Llamarada! – Blaine ya iba a tres por tres con ese ataque.

\- ¡Usa Danza de Lluvia!

Goodra soltó un bramido mientras las nubes de lluvia se empezaban a formar sobre sus cabezas, empezando a empapar el campo. También empaparon la Llamarada, que empezó a debilitarse al aproximarse a Goodra, que logró quitarse del camino del ataque con facilidad. Blaine sin embargo sonrió.

\- No está mal, pero espero que no sea lo único que tienes. ¡Día Soleado!

Houndoom lanzó un aullido, apuntando con el hocico hacia arriba, y una luz cegadora cubrió todo el campo. Ash tuvo que taparse los ojos del intenso resplandor, y toda la lluvia desapareció al instante.

\- Pika…. _Bueno, eso falló. –_ dijo Pikachu. Muy directo, pero no era mentira.

\- ¡Ahora, Llamarada!

Y una vez más, el ataque de fuego salió disparado contra uno de sus Pokémon, esta vez aún más grande y rápido.

\- ¡Goodra, debilítalo con Aliento de Dragón!

Goodra asintió, antes de soplar su aliento. Este voló hacia la Llamarada, echando chispas unas cuantas veces de color púrpura y rojo hasta explotar en una versión más grande y colorida de sí mismo. El ataque colisionó con la Llamarada, logrando contenerla por unos segundos antes de colapsar y dejar pasar una ráfaga de fuego más débil. Goodra soportó el ataque, aunque este no le hizo mucho daño al parecer.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **\- PARECE SER QUE TU GOODRA ACABA DE EVOLUCIONAR SU ATAQUE EN PULSO DRAGÓN.**

La declaración del Pokédex confundió a Ash un poco, pues eso no se veía como Pulso Dragón. No era una esfera brillante. Aun así, si se llamaba así y parecía más fuerte encima de todo…

\- ¡Goodra, Pulso Dragón!

Goodra tomó un profundo respiro, antes de disparar el ataque de pulso extraño de regreso hacia Houndoom.

\- ¡Llamarada!

La idea de Ash vino al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa, que se vio seguida inmediatamente por Pikachu dándole la vuelta a su gorra por él.

\- ¡Rápido, usa Danza de Lluvia!

Goodra detuvo el Pulso Dragón y creó la nube de tormenta espiral, colocándola momentos antes que la Llamarada saliera disparada. Al hacerlo, esta perdió potencia, y se vio superada por el Pulso Dragón, que también logró golpear a Houndoom, logrando golpear a la Mega Evolución con el primer ataque que lograba hacer daño significativo en batalla.

Houndoom sin embargo aún no caía, y con un aullido rápido, el Día Soleado volvió a activarse. Al parecer, les tomaría mucho más que un simple ataque para poder acabarlo.

\- Ese Houndoom ha recibido mucho más daño que ese solo Pulso Dragón.

Su oído captó la observación de Iris, aunque no podía mirar en su dirección por enfocarse en lo que pasaba frente a él, específicamente la Llamarada que iba volando hacia Goodra otra vez. Con una orden de Pulso Dragón volvieron a recibirla, y entonces se percató de algo extraño.

La Llamarada parecía más débil que la anterior, viendo que el Pulso Dragón la canceló en vez de dejar un rastro menor de chispas de daño a su paso. Ambas observaciones eran extrañas, pero le hicieron preguntarse algo.

\- ¿Hay habilidades que hagan los movimientos más fuertes a un precio? – dijo. Su pregunta rápidamente fue respondida por el Pokédex, que emitió un tono de "qué bien que captaste".

 **\- LAS HAY, Y UNA DE ELLAS ES PODER SOLAR. PODER SOLAR ES UNA HABILIDAD QUE INCREMENTA EL PODER BAJO EL SOL INTENSO, PERO A COSTA DE CAUSARLE DAÑO AL USUARIO. SIN EMBARGO, COMO CUALQUIER HABILIDAD, UN POKÉMON PUEDE APRENDER A ACTIVARLA O DESACTIVARLA A VOLUNTAD…**

\- ¡Y eso es exactamente lo que está sucediendo! – intervino Blaine, confirmándolo con un dedo levantado. – Houndoom y yo hemos pasado años descubriendo cómo liberar el efecto de Poder Solar en estallidos controlados. Sin eso, nos derrotaríamos nosotros mismos muy fácilmente. Desde luego, cuando nos soltamos, ciertamente vale todo ese tiempo. ¡Pulso Oscuro!

La masa espiral de color negro salió disparada a continuación, esta vez más grande y más poderosa que antes. Claramente de la variedad potenciada.

\- ¡Pulso Dragón!

A falta de una mejor opción disparó su nuevo ataque, que chocó contra el Pulso Oscuro. Este lo superó y le dio en el blanco, pero resultó más débil y Goodra todavía seguía de pie aún después de recibir el impacto. Aunque probablemente preferiría no recibir más golpes como ese.

Ya podía ver a qué se refería Iris, sin embargo. Houndoom parecía un poco más agotado por aquel ataque de lo que debería estar, y no era por su edad avanzada. Ya había visto al Scyther de Tracey suficientes veces para saber la diferencia.

\- ¡Poder Secreto! – Un aura de color rosa salió disparada desde Houndoom hacia Goodra como un pulso que atravesaba el campo.

\- ¡Usa tu cola! – exclamó Ash. Goodra dio un coletazo al suelo, haciéndolo saltar sobre el ataque antes de volver a aterrizar en el suelo con un fuerte choque.

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro!

\- ¡Pulso Dragón y luego Venganza!

Los dos ataques colisionaron, y aunque no estaba potenciado, el Pulso Oscuro aun así superó al Pulso Dragón y voló hacia el Goodra que brillaba de rojo. Sin embargo, la luz roja brilló justo cuando el Pulso Dragón había sido salido disparado, así que cuando el ataque lo golpeó, comenzó a cargar Venganza al máximo, y disparó el rayo de energía blanca de regreso hacia Houndoom.

\- ¡Usa Poder Solar con tu Llamarada!

La orden de Blaine rápidamente se vio seguida por el ataque, que golpeó el rayo de Venganza y lo Disipó antes de estrellarse contra Goodra, que voló directo hacia Ash. El entrenador atrapó a su dragón antes de que este chocara contra el suelo, tambaleándose por el impacto y casi perdiendo el equilibrio por el peso, pero se mantuvo de pie. Pikachu había saltado fuera de su hombro antes que Goodra chocara con él, aterrizando en el campo antes que Ash lograra equilibrarse.

\- Esa no fue mi intención. – se disculpó Blaine por enviarle a ese dragón tan pesado, y dicha disculpa rápidamente fue seguida por la declaración del juez robótico.

 **\- Goodra es incapaz de continuar, el ganador es Houndoom. En adición, ya que saltó hacia el campo, Pikachu ahora está en juego como el cuarto Pokémon de esta batalla de gimnasio para el retador, Ash Ketchum.**

…

\- Wow, qué fuerte es.

El cumplido de Alish hacia Ash por atrapar a Goodra solo fue ligeramente registrado por Anabel, que miró su propia mano. Por poco, ella había estado muy conmocionada para hacer algo cuando el dragón salió volando.

…

Tras retornar a Goodra, Ash necesitó un momento para reponerse. Ese fue un instante algo aterrador; estaba seguro de que uno podría resultar herido en situaciones como esa. Un respiro profundo, un momento para bajarse la adrenalina, y de nuevo se enfocaba en el campo, donde Pikachu lo miraba nervioso.

\- Pikapi. _Esto no era lo que estaba planeando, yo solo…_

Tratando de pasar rápido de ello, entendió el mensaje. Un poco menos de presión, un poco menos de salir lastimado por error, era completamente comprensible. No había sido planeado, y si Magmar era el último, Squirtle probablemente se quedaría por fuera de esto. Pero bueno, había peores Pokémon que un Pikachu en los cuales poner tu fe para derrotar a un oponente poderoso. De hecho había muchos que eran mucho peores, y solo unos pocos que eran mejores. Y si su nombre no era Cynthia, no tendría a uno de los que posiblemente podría ser una opción.

\- Bueno, es un poco redundante decirlo pero… ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Es redundante a menos que quisieras substituir, Poder Secreto! – Y con ello la batalla volvió a reanudarse, mientras Houndoom enviaba el pulso de energía rosa atravesando el campo de nuevo.

\- ¡Esquiva con Ataque Rápido!

Pikachu pareció captar que eso no era lo que tenía en mente, así que la carga veloz hacia Houndoom no fue tan rápida como podría haberlo sido. Aun así, fue más que suficiente para evitar el pulso del Poder Secreto y acercarse a Houndoom. Este adquirió un aura brillante mientras preparaba un Contraataque, que era lo que Ash había predicho.

\- ¡Electrocañón! – exclamó.

Desde donde estaba no pudo ver a Pikachu sonreír al ver como formaba la esfera eléctrica y se la estampaba encima a Houndoom. A pesar de estar tan cercano que prácticamente fue un puñetazo, el Contraataque no reaccionó al impactar la bola de chispas, y Houndoom aulló al recibir el golpe. Pikachu rebotó de vuelta directo, cayendo al lado del Pokémon Mega Evolucionado, que le gruñó en respuesta.

\- Vaya, eso fue inteligente, y bastante poderoso, de paso. – dijo Blaine, aunque el cumplido no fue muy apreciado por Houndoom, que al parecer gruñó algo.

…

Misty tuvo la certeza de oír a Alish reprimiendo a Houndoom por su lenguaje, aunque lo hiciera entre dientes.

…

\- ¡Atactrueno!

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro!

Los dos ataques colisionaron, y el Pulso Oscuro fue el ganador, volando directo hacia Pikachu. Este evitó los remanentes con un esquivo rápido antes de disparar otro Atactrueno. Houndoom lo bloqueó con otro Pulso Oscuro, cuyo remanente salió disparado hacia el techo en vez de Pikachu, aunque Ash había empezado a notar algunas chispas en el pelaje del perro.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Pikachu, hagamos una Carga Salvaje!

Electricidad amarilla se formó alrededor de Pikachu, enmarcándolo de estática blanca y negra mientras cargaba contra Houndoom. Este hizo el movimiento para activar Contraataque, pero Ash alcanzó a ver que el efecto del Electrocañón le impidió reaccionar. Con una tacleada hacia el hombro, Pikachu derribó a Houndoom con gran fuerza, haciendo que el sabueso retrocediera con las piernas temblándole. Estaba a punto de terminar.

\- ¡De acuerdo Pikachu, acabemos con esto con un solo Atactrueno!

Las mejillas de Pikachu echaron chispas con todo el poder disponible antes de dispararlo hacia Houndoom, que abrió sus quijadas con un fiero contraataque.

\- ¡Llamarada, con el último rastro del Día Soleado!

La Llamarada chocó directamente con el Atactrueno, manteniéndose ambos en ese lugar por un momento. Sin embargo, justo cuando la Llamarada comenzaba a ganar terreno, el cuerpo de Houndoom tembló y se revirtió a su forma normal. Perdiendo el estado Mega Evolucionado, Houndoom cayó al suelo exhausto.

El kanji de fuego voló hacia Pikachu, que se quedó viéndolo fijamente mientras disparaba en su camino otro Atactrueno. Este se fragmentó contra la Llamarada, pero para cuando golpeó al ratón ya estaba muy debilitado. Logró empujar a Pikachu hasta los pies de Ash, dejando al ratón sacudiéndose las manos tratando de enfriárselas, pero seguía de pie.

 **\- ¡Houndoom ya no puede pelear!**

Iris sonrió al ver cómo la Mega Evolución finalmente caía derrotada. Bien por Ash y Pikachu, no se los podría haber imaginado haciendo algo así cuando los conoció por primera vez.

Aunque por alguna razón parecía recordar que Ash le arrojaba una Pokébola cuando eso había sucedido. ¿Por qué? Eso no era lo que había pasado en absoluto.

Dejando de lado esos extraños pensamientos que venían a su mente, ignoró el dolor que tenía detrás de su cabeza, como recordatorio de que no había dormido muy bien. La batalla estaba entrando a su etapa final, y ella tenía que permanecer despierta.

…

\- Buen trabajo. Siendo probablemente el último líder de gimnasio que enfrentes antes de la liga, debo decir que estarás muy bien en el frente de la Mega Evolución. Aun así, todavía me queda un Pokémon, ¡y no conseguirás una Medalla Volcán hasta que derrotes a un verdadero residente del volcán!

Con esta declaración, Blaine arrojó la última Pokébola al aire, y el estallido se abrió en una forma que Ash reconocía. Sin embargo, no era exactamente lo que se estaba esperando.

\- ¡Magmor!

 **\- MAGMORTAR, LA EVOLUCIÓN FINAL DE MAGMAR Y EL POKÉMON EXPLOSIÓN. MAGMORTAR EN LO SALVAJE RECLAMA CRÁTERES VOLCÁNICOS COMO SU TERRITORIO, QUE SUELEN SER PROTEGIDOS VIOLENTAMENTE POR PAREJAS. DISPARAN SUS ATAQUES DESDE SUS BRAZOS CON FORMA DE CAÑÓN.**

Mientras el Magmortar los observaba a él y a Pikachu con desafío, Ash solo supo que había una cosa por hacer.

\- Pikachu, descansa.

Y en efecto, su compañero se fue a descansar. Ash arrojó su última Pokébola, que materializó a Charizard. Este rugió por ser la primera batalla de gimnasio normal que podría enfrentar desde que había evolucionado. Sin lluvia, sin Trampa de Rocas, solo él y la evolución de Magmar.

Charizard se vio algo sorprendido al ver a Magmortar, pero asintió. ¿Sería confirmación de que este era el mismo Magmar, pero evolucionado tal vez? ¿O que simplemente sería un buen oponente independientemente de eso?

 **\- ¡Comiencen!**

\- ¡Pluma de Lava!

Magmortar inició la batalla generando una explosión desde su interior, enviando una nube de humo ardiente directo hacia donde estaba Charizard. Este replicó soplándola con sus alas para repelerla.

\- ¡Muy bien, ahora usa Nitrocarga!

Charizard se lanzó a la carga, con las llamas envolviéndolo y brillando mientras le daban nueva fuerza para atacar a Magmortar.

\- ¡Golpe de Cabeza!

Ash recordó que Magmar había usado ese movimiento la primera vez, y Magmortar claramente todavía tenía su toque. Los dos Pokémon de Fuego chocaron en el centro del campo, enviando una onda masiva de fuerza por toda la arena.

El entrenador por poco se cae, y escuchó un golpe seco desde los asientos de espectadores. Los dos ahora estaban trabados en un duelo de agarres, y sus cabezas chocaban una contra la otra, como si estuvieran determinados a hacer que el otro parpadeara primero.

\- ¡Bofetón de lodo!

Pudo notar como las mejillas de Magmortar se empezaban a hinchar, como si estuvieran a punto de escupirle lodo en la cara a Charizard. Eso sería muy efectivo, aunque se le pudiera llamar una jugada sucia.

\- ¡Charizard, detén a Magmortar!

No estaba totalmente seguro de cuál sería la mejor forma de hacer eso, pero Charizard pareció tener una idea, pues su rostro se ensombreció y miró fijamente a Magmortar con unos ojos que estaban brillando al rojo vivo. Magmortar hizo un sonido que parecía como si se ahogara, y el ataque fue cancelado, seguido poco después de un lanzamiento de Charizard sobre su espalda.

¿Acaso Charizard acababa de usar cada de Susto? No estaba seguro de cuándo habría aprendido a hacer eso, pero lo tomaría con gusto.

\- ¡Garra de Metal!

\- ¡Golpe de Karate, luego Pluma de Lava!

Antes que Charizard pudiese aumentar la presión, el ataque de cuchillas metálicas fue repelido con una mano brillante, seguido de un estallido disparado desde la otra mano de cañón que hizo retroceder un poco a Charizard.

\- Grr… _No está mal, ¿tienes algo que realmente duela? –_ le dijo, aunque en realidad eso no amilanó el entusiasmo de Charizard.

\- ¡Atactrueno!

\- ¡Desvíalo, y luego usa Lanzallamas!

Su rápida orden aseguró que el siguiente ataque no afectara en nada a dicho entusiasmo, pues el rayo de electricidad que salió disparado se vio intervenido por una cola potenciada de energía draconiana, que lo desvió lejos. Además de desviarlo hizo que este golpeara directo al pecho de Magmortar, haciéndolo retroceder igual como la Pluma de Lava lo había hecho con Charizard.

De pronto Ash tuvo la impresión que la mirada de confianza en los ojos de Magmortar, y las palabras que dijo eran similares a las que había usado Charizard.

…

El aire no estaba abierto. Charizard pudo notar la falta de aire que podía explotar mientras invocaba otro Lanzallamas. Como a menudo cuando un humano le daba una orden le parecía un poco extraño hacerlo, pero no podía negar los resultados cuando el ataque golpeó el hombro de Magmortar con bastante precisión.

Él era bueno, pero probablemente no podría haber conectado ese golpe él solo. Los humanos tenían buenos ojos.

Se tensó un poco al quedarse fijo en esa frase por un momento, aunque acababa de oír la orden de Ash para evitar el Atactrueno de Magmortar. Mala frase, mala frase.

En ese momento vino otro, y escuchó otra vez la voz de Ash, obedeciéndola con otro Lanzallamas. Los dos ataques estaban igualados, aunque con un poco más de exhalación de su parte, el suyo comenzó a ganar terreno.

Él era fuerte. Siempre tenía espacio para hacerse todavía más fuerte, pero aun así, era mucho más fuerte que cuando vino por primera vez a este gimnasio. O más específicamente, al volcán que había sido este gimnasio una vez, pero independientemente de los detalles exactos, lo importante era que él era más fuerte. Podía ganar igual que antes, aun sin tener el aire necesario para moverse.

El Lanzallamas superó al Atactrueno, e impactó a Magmortar. Cierto, no era mucho daño, pero seguía siendo un golpe. Tenía que mantener el ritmo.

\- ¡Chirrido!

Los brazos de Magmortar dispararon un cañón sónico en su dirección, un ataque inminente del que realmente no veía forma de escabullírsele. Pero tal vez Ash…

\- ¡Usa Nitrocarga y haz que explote con todo el poder que tengas en el último segundo!

Hizo justo lo que le dijeron, cubriéndose en llamas mientras acumulaba todo el poder que tenía. Cuando pudo sentir la onda sónica haciendo cosquillas en sus escamas, lo soltó en un estallido masivo de fuego y energía, destruyendo el ataque antes de que pudiera golpearlo. Aunque alcanzó a oír a Pikachu quejarse de que el sonido le retumbaba en las orejas.

Charizard se echó a volar en cuanto el sonido empezó, listo para golpear a Magmortar en el momento en que se presentara una oportunidad.

\- ¡Cola de Dragón!

Ash pareció ver una en cuanto él voló hacia adelante, con la cola lista para golpear al tenso Magmortar.

\- ¡Atactrueno!

Charizard bloqueó el ataque con su cola igual como lo había hecho antes, aunque esta vez desde el aire, creando un ángulo un poco extraño. Un ángulo que envió el ataque eléctrico hacia la rodilla de Magmortar, en el lado opuesto al hombro que había golpeado antes. ¿Sería eso un resultado de esa cosa que los humanos llamaban "aritmética"? Ese golpe pareció ser basado en ángulos, al menos con lo que él entendía sobre ángulos.

\- ¡Ahora atrápalo!

Charizard sonrió al oír la orden de Ash. Había llegado la hora de un Movimiento Sísmico. Le encantaba usar ese movimiento.

Aterrizando detrás de Magmortar, agarró al Pokémon por detrás y se lo llevó por los aires. Se aseguró de mantenerse fuera de donde los cañones pudiesen apuntarlo, y con el batir de sus alas, incluso una explosión de Pluma de Lava no sería un problema.

\- ¡Bofetón de Lodo! ¡Detenlo antes que pueda ejecutar ese movimiento!

Charizard no pudo verlo, pero pudo sentir como Magmortar llenaba sus mejillas de lodo. Eso no era bueno.

Ya que no podía echarle otra mirada para detenerlo, tenía que improvisar. Eso significaba darle con la quijada encima de la cabeza a Magmortar, rompiéndole la concentración y haciéndolo escupir el lodo. Sintió que un poco le salpicaba en la cara, pero nada lo bastante molesto como para no poder seguir las órdenes de Ash hasta el final.

\- ¡Charizard, usa Movimiento Sísmico!

Lo hizo con mucho placer, casi tanto como cuando le estaba enseñando a Togepi a hacer el movimiento durante el entrenamiento.

…

Charizard azotó a Magmortar en el suelo con una fuerza severamente enorme. Hizo temblar la tierra, levantando una nube de polvo mientras aterrizaba a su lado, gruñendo de satisfacción por el impacto, aunque también juzgando.

Las palabras que murmuró para sí mismo le recordaron a Ash una vez que escuchó al Profesor Oak comentar sobre su swing en el golf. Pero dejando de lado las comparaciones extrañas, el humo se aclaró y pronto se encontró con la respuesta de la batalla.

 **\- ¡Magmortar ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Charizard! ¡El líder del gimnasio se ha quedado sin Pokémon para utilizar, y el encuentro es para el retador, Ash Ketchum!**

…

El chico sin duda era propenso a mostrarse animado, pudo notar Blaine. Hizo una pose con Charizard y Pikachu tras conseguir su medalla, y pareció sorprendido de que no hubiera algo raro que interfiriera con la recepción de dicha medalla. Sus compañeras lo felicitaron por su victoria, aunque con un aire de estar al tanto de lo difícil que había sido la batalla en el gimnasio y de que necesitaban trabajar.

Poco después se marchó, y notó que Alish se le acercaba con una expresión pensativa.

\- Abuelo… ¿crees que ellos sean como yo? Misty pareció darse cuenta de que yo sabía lo que tus Pokémon estaban diciendo, y viendo que Ash atrapó al…

\- Oh, con toda certeza. Tendría que comprar camisetas de la talla de Bruno para haber atrapado a ese Goodra como lo hizo si no lo fuese.

Aunque él en realidad no se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de las chicas en las gradas. Después de todo no podía estar atento a todas partes al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Debería…? – dijo Alish, pero Blaine detuvo su pregunta negando con la cabeza.

\- Tal vez no me haya dado cuenta de que Misty notó tus movimientos involuntarios, pero sí hay cosas de las que me doy cuenta. Parece que esos cuatro están pasando por un período de hormonas que fluctúan y de confusión. Lo mejor es no avivar esas llamas.

Alish se mostró confundida ante su respuesta.

\- Drama de adolescentes. Mejor no te arriesgues a que te arrastren a él antes de tiempo.

Alish abrió la boca pero asintió al entender, antes de parpadear cuando un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.

\- Pero espera, ¿yo no soy también una adolescente?

\- Sí, pero una que no tiene drama. Prefiero mantenerlo así por un tiempo.

Evitando furias por las acciones de "Brad" y otras cosas de adolescentes por el momento, Blaine no pudo evitar preguntarse algo respecto a su retador. Específicamente, ¿cómo podía ser un chico? Él estaba al tanto de esa proporción dispareja de género, y probablemente la comprendía mejor de lo que lo hacía la mayoría.

Tiempo atrás antes de que Alish naciera, era bien consciente de los problemas que hubo para, bueno, para poder tenerla. Sus padres estaban teniendo problemas de fertilidad, y unos bastante extraños, de paso.

Ninguno tenía los problemas inherentes que podrían llevar a esas cosas, pues lo único extraño al respecto era que el padre de Alish tenía un contador bastante alto de gametos cargados con un cromosoma Y. Sin embargo, por alguna razón estos no tuvieron éxito hasta que tomaron medidas mucho más precisas, y no fue sino hasta que eligieron un gameto que cargaba un cromosoma X muy específico. Como resultado, nació Alish.

Con lo que los jóvenes en la habitación habían compartido por supuesto… ciertamente era una explicación de la extraña mecánica de género de los bloodliners. Aunque eso no explicaba el por qué ese era el caso, por qué era el caso ahora por toda la gente conocida antes de la gran explosión de nacidos bloodliners, y por qué Ash no se habría visto afectado de la misma manera.

Desde luego, ese hallazgo era algo que tenía que guardarse para sí mismo por el momento, aunque fuese solo porque explicar su descubrimiento solo resultaría en que Alish fuese víctima de hostigamiento. Y preguntarle a Ash sobre sus gametos solo confundiría más al pobre chico, y si usaba las palabras más comunes, seguramente estaría en su derecho de salir corriendo.

 **…**

Totalmente ignorante de las observaciones científicas que estaban ocurriendo, Misty se encontró al inicio de las celebraciones post-gimnasio con una bandeja de helados para cada uno de ellos.

O para ser más específicos, para tres de ellos, pues Iris de pronto se dejó caer cómodamente en el hombro de Ash, un hecho que dejó al chico en un estado de ligera parálisis. Misty no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de molestia ante eso, aunque mitigada por el hecho de que sabía que Iris no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

De nuevo, tal vez también podría ser porque no tenía idea de lo que pasaría con los helados de Iris, pues para cuando despertara lo más seguro era que se derretirían…

 _ ***¡POP!***_

Hasta que una pequeña mano amarilla resolvió el problema, pues Psyduck rápidamente se apropió de dicho helado.

 _\- Y bien, ¿qué haremos ahora?_

La pregunta de Anabel se vio respondida por Ash, que tenía que comerse su cono con la mano izquierda debido a que Iris se encontraba sujeta de su brazo dominante mientras dormía. Después de terminarse su cono con movimientos raros, les dio su respuesta.

\- Me gustaría volver a Pueblo Paleta. Creo que quiero intentar algo nuevo en el entrenamiento antes de ir a la Liga Pokémon. Pero si ustedes quieren ir a otra parte está bien, seguro puedo pensar en algo.

Ninguna de ellas puso objeciones, así que ese sería el plan.

…

Como faltaban algunas horas para que saliera el barco fuera de Isla Cinnabar, el grupo (o más bien Iris) decidió ir a hacer algo de entrenamiento de último minuto mientras esperaban. Solo un poco de entrenamiento físico, sin usar sus poderes, algo ligero.

Para variar, nadie puso objeciones. La propia Anabel empezaba a disfrutar de los ejercicios, y ya no se sentía tan cansada como antes. Sin embargo, sí notó que Misty parecía tomar su entrenamiento con un entusiasmo inusual, esforzándose más de lo usual. Iris tuvo que decirle que parara y dejara de sobre esforzarse o podría lastimarse. Por fortuna, Anabel sugirió que para descansar practicaran algo de meditación. Podían descansar así el cuerpo y entrenar la mente mientras estaban en ello.

Anabel le sugirió a Misty practicar algunas técnicas de meditación. De ese modo podrían descansar sus cuerpos y entrenar sus mentes al mismo tiempo, e Iris estuvo de acuerdo, decidiendo continuar con su entrenamiento con Ash por el momento.

Las dos ahora se encontraban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre la arena, mientras escuchaban el ruido de las olas. Aunque técnicamente fuese parte del entrenamiento, estaba claro que necesitaban algo de tiempo para descansar, especialmente Misty.

Anabel había notado que la pelirroja parecía estar presionándose más de lo usual, específicamente desde el incidente con Sabrina. Así que no era muy difícil adivinar que tal vez las razones por las cuales Misty quería tomar su entrenamiento con mayor seriedad tenían menos que ver con ser más fuerte y más con su preocupación por ese chico que tanto les importaba a todas. Aunque era comprensible, tenía razón, no podía sobre esforzarse, o podría terminar lastimándose.

Estando dentro de su rango de telepatía pasiva, Anabel pudo sentir que Misty estaba un poco aburrida con la meditación, y sus pensamientos se dirigían de algún modo hacia Ash. ¿Seguiría preocupada de que algo pudiera volver a pasarle? También podía percibir un deseo de ser más fuerte…

Más fuerte para mantener a Ash a salvo…

Anabel escuchó un ligero ruido, y abrió un ojo para echar un vistazo en la dirección de Misty. Dicho ojo y el otro rápidamente se ensancharon cuando notó lo que estaba sucediendo. De no ser por el entrenamiento de Iris para agudizar sus sentidos y su propia telepatía, probablemente habría escaneado el área entera para asegurarse que nadie estuviera viendo.

Se suponía que fuese un entrenamiento ligero, sin poderes, pero Misty tenía dos anillos de agua orbitando a su alrededor a nivel de la cintura, que brillaban cada pocos segundos.

\- _Misty…_ – la llamó Anabel. Misty no abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No se supone que no debes interrumpir mi meditación?

 _\- No es eso._ _Abre los ojos y ve lo que estás haciendo._

\- ¿Qué es lo que…? – Misty finalmente abrió los ojos, y se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos al darse cuenta. – Esto es…

\- Esto es…

\- _¿Aqua Anillo? –_ preguntó Anabel al reconocer el movimiento en cuestión. – _Misty, no se suponía que usáramos nuestros poderes._

\- Yo no… – Misty miró a su alrededor alarmada, y entonces los anillos de agua dejaron de orbitar y desaparecieron en un salpicón, para su gran alivio.

\- _¿Qué sucedió? Creí que este sería un simple entrenamiento físico._

\- No fue mi intención. – dijo Misty. – Es solo que… deseé tener un poco más de energía para resistir más, y luego…

Misty se detuvo allí, pero Anabel no necesitó que le dijera nada más. Algo similar había sucedido cuando ella y Ash aprendieron a usar Pulso Curativo una en el otro, no era poco común descubrir nuevos poderes cuando los necesitaban, o al menos en el caso de Misty, cuando SENTÍAN que los necesitaban por cualquier razón. Ella sentía que los necesitaba por Ash.

Anabel se puso de pie y le ofreció a Misty la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ya tenían suficiente de ese entrenamiento por el momento. Misty aceptó el gesto, y la hizo recordar por un momento su primer encuentro, en la Planta de Energía.

\- _Estás pensando en Ash de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

Anabel no estaba segura de por qué preguntó, solo sintió que Misty necesitaba hablar al respecto. La pelirroja suspiró y dejó salir una risita antes de responderle.

\- Es muy extraño, ¿no? Hace unas semanas estaba quejándome por el entrenamiento de Iris, pero ahora… siento que no estoy haciendo suficiente, que debo esforzarme más. Que tengo que hacerme fuerte por él… por Ash, quiero decir. Por si alguien intenta lastimarlo otra vez.

Como se lo había imaginado. Tenía sentido, pues le habían contado que cuando conocieron a Iris, Ash había sido abducido por una mujer que se hacía llamar Cazadora Pokémon J. El por qué una mujer que robaba Pokémon para hacer negocios querría secuestrarlo estaba fuera de su comprensión, pero eso era lo de menos. Obviamente Misty no quería acostumbrarse a ver secuestrado a Ash por cualquier razón.

\- _Tú eres la que lleva más tiempo con él entre nosotras, ¿no? Es obvio que te preocupes por él, y debió ser mucho más duro para ti ver que lo secuestraran no una, sino dos veces._

\- No es solo eso. – dijo Misty. – No puedo explicarlo, pero… ¿alguna vez has conocido a alguien, y de pronto sientes como si lo conocieras de toda una vida? ¿No has sentido que de pronto tal vez fueron amigos en otra vida o algo por el estilo, si eso tiene sentido?

Anabel dudó por un momento antes de responderle. Eso sonaba mucho como algunas historias que había leído sobre amantes a los cuales ni la muerte podía separar, y estaban destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez a través de las eras. Desde luego, no podía usar la palabra "amantes" tan a la ligera.

\- _No puedo decir que sí… pero hay quienes dicen que hay amistades que trascienden incluso la vida. Quizás no sería tan descabellado._

Trató de sonreírle. No era como que pensara que fuese algo real, pero conocía a Misty lo suficiente para saber que no estaba loca. Quizás solo intentaba explicar sus propios sentimientos y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

\- Sabes, hasta que conocí a Ash, nunca pensé en volverme fuerte por alguien más. He estado sola por mucho tiempo y tenía que cuidar de mí misma. Pero ahora… es como si no pudiese imaginarme mi vida antes de que él llegara.

\- _Él es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? –_ Anabel sonrió todavía más.

Misty asintió. Obviamente se preocupaba por él más allá de ser un amigo muy querido y compañero de viaje. De lo que sabía, ahora dependía de él para muchas cosas, y eso incluía mantenerla no solo a ella sino a las demás a salvo del peligro. Anabel se sentía igual.

\- Anabel… a ti también te gusta Ash, ¿no es así? – preguntó Misty.

Y estaba también su no tan sutil atracción hacia él como persona, como un chico. Sintió que las mejillas se le prendían, pero viendo que Iris ya le había hablado de eso, sería más fácil y menos embarazoso.

\- Seré sincera: puede que por dentro sí me sienta un poco celosa. – continuó Misty. – Pero entre más tiempo paso con Ash, y también con ustedes, más puedo entenderlo. Iris tal vez prefiera su fuerza antes que nada, pero reconoce su amabilidad, igual que yo, y estoy segura de que tú también.

\- _No discutiré eso. Personalmente, lo que más me gusta de él es esa actitud alegre y optimista. Aunque a veces…_

Se detuvo por un momento, y su semblante decayó por un segundo. Un pensamiento de pronto le invadió la mente, sobre Ash, al igual que una preocupación que también tenía respecto a él, pero que se había guardado.

\- ¿A veces qué? – inquirió Misty. Ya que seguro habría visto esa expresión sombría, por breve que fuese, no tenía sentido intentar ocultarla.

\- _¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre Red la noche después del torneo de Fuchsia, que podía percibir que guardaba mucho dolor en su interior? Pues a veces…_

\- No me digas que… ¿lo has percibido con Ash? – preguntó Misty, y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- _Han sido muy pocas veces y solo por momentos, pero… es como si tuviera algo enterrado en su interior. Algo que también le está causando dolor por algún motivo._

\- ¿No tendrá que ver con… ya sabes, ese sociópata que se limitó a dejárselo de regalo a su madre y luego se fue a hacerlo quién sabe más veces? – preguntó Misty.

Esa parecía una conclusión lógica, pero Anabel sabía que ese no era el caso. Por todo lo que sabía, Ash no tenía ni pizca de idea sobre su padre hasta que Sabrina se lo soltó todo. No, eso era desde antes de Saffron, y después de eso se había vuelto más frecuente.

A veces captaba pensamientos sueltos que no tenían sentido. Como aquella vez que Red y Ash discutían sobre sus métodos de entrenamiento, podía oír una conversación que sonaba como Ash discutiendo con alguien más sobre el mismo tema, alguien que era mucho más agresivo y menos agradable. ¿Y por qué de pronto le venía la cara de Paul a la mente?

\- _No, no lo creo. Esto es desde antes de lo de Sabrina, así que no tiene nada que ver. Es más bien… algo que siente que no puede compartir con nosotras. Creo que tiene miedo de cómo vamos a reaccionar._

Anabel vio que Misty se colocaba la mano en el pecho. Por supuesto que estaría preocupada, Ash se guardaba un secreto para sí mismo, algo que tenía miedo de decirles. ¿Pero qué podría ser? ¿Y por qué se lo guardaba? Después de todo, tras la revelación de que su padre sería el peor de los peores criminales de la historia no cambiaba nada sobre el propio Ash; más allá de esos arranques de furia, que eran pocos y sin mucha frecuencia, él era el chico más dulce y agradable que había conocido en su vida.

Podía sentir que Misty quería ayudarlo, y ella se sentía igual. Si no lo habían dejado cuando averiguaron lo de su supuesto padre, dudaba que hubiese algo tan terrible que las fuese a alejar de él. Y ya que Iris le había pedido su ayuda para tratar de hacer que Ash controlara su ira, quizás podría trabajar en eso también. Pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, Ash no le diría nada si se sentía incómodo. Lo primero era hacer que confiara en ella

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos sobre cómo podría ayudar a Ash se vieron interrumpidos por el Wartortle que vino corriendo hacia ellas, y parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

 _ **Región de Orre…**_

Este edificio que les interesaba construir, la Torre Realgam, era algo que realmente no podía igualar.

Él no era un decorador de interiores; tales carreras eran muy raras en Orre fuera de algunos lugares escasos. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que en una torre de metal y cristal brillante, un hombre con el pecho descubierto que tenía el aspecto de un rey barbárico en alguna película de bajo presupuesto no era exactamente el visitante más esperado. De hecho, incluso el sujeto con un afro gigante encajaría mejor, lo cual era un pensamiento muy extraño para tener. La idea de que Miror B. pudiera encajar en un lugar que no fuese un asilo mejor que cualquier otro era un pensamiento inusual.

Pero las apariencias tenían su lugar y momento, y este no era exactamente un tiempo en el cual hubiera gente rondando a montones por la torre. Ya eso sería en un año, un mes más, un mes menos. Hasta entonces, eran solo él y el representante del grupo con el que había estado haciendo negocios, como parte de las operaciones del Equipo Snagem.

Un representante que le hacía desear que fuese el idiota obsesionado con la música de Miror B. el que estuviera allí, pues ese al menos le perturbaba de manera divertida. No, tenía que reunirse con el sujeto que le hacía enchinar la piel cuando hablaba.

\- Has estado haciendo un buen trabajo para nosotros, tú y tu pequeña banda de ladrones.

El hombre en cuestión era Ein, el científico en jefe de Cipher. A Gonzap no le agradaban los miembros de Cipher en general, y era plenamente consciente de que a la mayoría de los de Cipher tampoco les caía bien su equipo. Ciertamente existía una posibilidad de que su asociación podría romperse un día, pero de todos los miembros que había conocido, era Ein el que más lo perturbaba.

Algunos de los de Cipher olían como si necesitaran ducharse más a menudo, otros como si se echaran polvo de lavanda encima. Ein por otro lado, olía a maldad pura. No había otra forma de describirlo, y también tenía el aspecto.

\- Bueno, no nos llamaríamos Equipo Snagem si no fuéramos capaces de robar cosas.

Sonarían como simples fanboys de un viejo competidor en las ligas, lo cual estaba muy lejos de la verdad. A Gonzap le importaba muy poco el circuito de batallas profesionales, disponible solo para aquellos que tenían la suerte de nacer en una región rica. Lo que ellos hacían por fama y diversión, los orreanos lo hacían para sobrevivir.

\- Sí, y has estado muy ocupado, ¿verdad? Pensar que lograste duplicar nuestros números esperados desde el ataque del mes pasado en el Puerto Gateon.

Gonzap tuvo que ocultar sus sospechas sobre aquel trabajo. Su trabajo original había sido irrumpir en un barco de Transportes Verich y capturar todo el cargamento de Pokémon que había a bordo. El trabajo había sido un éxito, demasiado en opinión de Gonzap. ¿Acaso la organización de Ein, el Equipo Cipher, estaba conectado a Transportes Verich? Sería una excelente estafa si lo fuera: hacer que robaran sus propios barcos para cubrir sus rastros por si alguno de esos entrometidos de la policía internacional empezaba a meter las narices.

Sin embargo, el trabajo tuvo una ganancia inesperada cuando su más reciente recluta se las arregló para apoderarse para ellos de un barco completamente diferente luego de provocar una distracción para los guardias locales, y lograron colarse en otro barco y huir con toda una caja de Pokébolas. Dicho recluta con amnesia no fue capaz de explicar cómo logró hackear sus sistemas de seguridad, pero no podía cuestionar el resultado de dicha habilidad inexplícita.

Los dueños de ese barco robado extra, una compañía de energía de Sinnoh, probablemente ya habrían levantado una enorme queja y alborotado diciendo algo de que esperaban justicia bajo amenaza de presiones, pero en realidad solo era el humo que salía del tubo. A nadie le importaba Orre, ¿así que cuál era la amenaza de una sanción encima de todo eso?

\- Mi grupo vio una oportunidad de hacer más de lo que planeamos originalmente, y la tomaron. Dudo que estés en desacuerdo con el resultado final.

\- Para nada. – Ein negó con la cabeza. – Nos sentimos más que complacidos de conseguir Pokémon adicionales para nuestra meta, especialmente provenientes de Sinnoh. Jamás creí conseguir la oportunidad de trabajar con un Glameow o un Stunky. Fue una excelente manera de acelerar nuestro plazo. Tal vez podamos poner en marcha nuestros planes finales antes de la Conferencia Plateada del próximo año.

¿Cuándo sería eso exactamente? De nuevo a Gonzap no le importaban los juegos de niños ricos que fingían pelear. Ein se puso de pie de entre la mesa donde estaban sentados y se acercó a la enorme ventana. No era una gran vista, pues todo lo que mostraba era desierto. Ni siquiera estaban del lado para mirar hacia Ciudad Phenac. Aunque las ventanas no estaban hechas para las personas sensibles. Estaban hechas para gente dispuesta a venir a Orre.

\- Desde luego, para cumplir con nuestro plazo necesitaremos algunas cosas. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora, pero para poner las cosas en marcha, necesitaremos pasar a la fase 2.

\- "¿Y eso qué es, exactamente?" – pensó. Casi pudo oír a Ein sonreír, antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente.

Gonzap reconoció el movimiento de su juventud en las calles de Pueblo Pyrite, y por reflejo volteó la mesa para detener o al menos ralentizar el proyectil. Sin embargo, lo que salió no fue una bala.

Fue un látigo de energía, de color rojo, que atravesó la mesa y se enrolló alrededor de su muñeca. Desapareció de la vista después de un momento, y tampoco pudo sentirlo en su muñeca. Sin embargo, cuando se movió para poner la mesa de vuelta en su lugar y dio un paso atrás, sintió lo que solo se podía describir como un firme agarre en esa muñeca. Ein le estaba sonriendo.

\- Veo que tuviste la idea y reacción correctas, pero no la habilidad para evitarlo. Eso no era una bala después de todo.

Ein había dejado caer su chaqueta revelando un cuerpo delgaducho que no tenía grasa ni músculo. En su brazo izquierdo había un dispositivo de metal rojo y negro, cuya punta brillaba con el mismo color del látigo de energía que brotaba de una pequeña lente.

\- Confieso que la restricción por energía no fue obra nuestra, pero la obtuvimos gracias a un acuerdo con un grupo de Kanto. El resto de esto es trabajo de Cipher, la llamamos la Máquina PokéCepo. Este es el modelo cero.

\- ¿Máquina de PokéCepo? – preguntó Gonzap, y Ein sonrió ante su pregunta.

\- Sí, aunque imagino que el término "cepo" es lo bastante vago como para que aprecies la elaboración. Este dispositivo contiene lo que incontables científicos de los Guardianes soñaron por décadas, y es capaz de interrumpir la protección y control que una Pokébola coloca sobre un Pokémon. Sin embargo, lo que lo hace, como preferirían esos tontos, es liberarlos. A pesar de lo que tienden a pensar, los Pokémon no son una creación tan defectuosa que solo pueden ser domados por las Pokébolas. Lo que hace este dispositivo es hacer que cualquier Pokémon sea posible de capturar como si fuese un Pokémon salvaje.

Gonzap se quedó viéndolo estupefacto ante tal hazaña con la máquina, mientras Ein continuaba.

\- Sí, si estuvieras en frente de la propia Cynthia, podrías quitarle su Garchomp y volverla tuya. Ahora, estoy seguro de que estás al tanto de que agotar a un Pokémon como ese sería una tarea difícil, así que te alegrará saber que este dispositivo está equipado con ese viejo "glitch", como lo llamamos oficialmente. No tendrás que preocuparte de que se te agoten las Pokébolas como un quinceañero imbécil de Kanto, y si alguno de nuestros grupos llegase a encontrar una Bola Maestra…

Era altamente improbable que llegara a suceder tal cosa, pero el punto quedaba claro. Aunque tendría que construir otra.

\- Esa cosa es muy pequeña para mi brazo.

\- El precio por la musculatura, así que tendrás que dárselo a un subordinado. Pero no te alarmes, después de todo dije que este era el modelo cero. Todavía tenemos más Máquinas PokéCepo en elaboración, y no sería muy difícil elaborar una que puedan utilizar tipos como tú o Dakim.

»Por supuesto, antes de darte el manual de instrucciones para el modelo cero, tengo una pregunta para ti. Estuve revisando el manifiesto de Pokémon que obtuvimos de Verich y el barco de Sinnoh: Skiploom, Quagsire, Stantler, Lickitung, Poliwrath, Kecleon, Audino, Throh, Sawk, Noibat, Espurr, Honedge, Mawile, Stunky, Glameow, Croagunk, Bronzor, Murkrow, y Misdreavus, y hay algo que me ha estado molestando al respecto. Pareciera que falta algo.

El tono al final de la última oración que dijo Ein hizo que se le pararan los pelos, y Gonzap rápidamente recordó por qué Ein le hacía sentirse tan intranquilo.

\- Claramente, debes haber pensado que las cargas deberían haber sido más o menos iguales. Dos veces el barco, dos veces el cargamento. Sin embargo, sospecho que se te debe haber olvidado que el otro barco no era un transporte de productos no energéticos, y seguro creíste que una sola caja de las suyas sería igual a una de Transportes Verich.

Esa era la mejor mentira que podía decir. Después de todo, también era verdad.

* * *

 _ **Varias horas más tarde, en el escondite del Equipo Snagem…**_

Ein había comentado que había algo raro con el último cargamento que habían recibido, y había algo de verdad en ello. Normalmente, el acuerdo era que como parte de su paga, les permitirían quedarse con algunos de los Pokémon robados para su uso. Era comprensible después de todo, más poder de fuego para robar mejor y de mejores objetivos.

Sin embargo, la regla implícita de este acuerdo era que esto estaba limitado solo a Pokémon que encontraran en exceso: si a ellos les permitían quedarse con el Oddish, Cipher se quedaría con el Snorlax.

Con todo, que no fuese dicho por cualquiera que él no era capaz de gestos de amabilidad para aquellos bajo su mando. Después de todo estaban en el país de la escoria entre la escoria, y había un cierto nivel de hermandad por ese estatus. De modo que a veces les dejaba quedarse con algo que oficialmente no deberían tener y omitirlo del reporte oficial. Un Pineco por aquí, un Smeargle por allá, ese tipo de cosas.

Hizo una pausa mientras caminaba por su guarida, con la primera de sus nuevas máquinas todavía bajo el brazo en la caja con las instrucciones para usarla, y sintió un atisbo de sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

Recostado en el sillón se encontraba su más nuevo recluta, el chico con amnesia llamado Wes, y dos de las cosas en las cuales había estado pensando.

A Cipher ciertamente no le haría ningún daño que su a mejor recluta se le permitiera conservar un par de Eevees. Eso sería el comienzo para el Equipo Snagem en cosas aún más grandiosas. Especialmente si encontraban piedras para hacerlos evolucionar.

Quizás no supieran de donde había venido Wes o por qué había perdido la mayor parte de sus memorias, o por qué tenía esas habilidades, habilidades e instintos que parecían aún más agudos que los de cualquiera de ellos.

Eso hizo que Gonzap se quedara tieso por un momento, la idea de que hubiese un lugar más duro y con una curva de aprendizaje más pronunciada que Pueblo Pyrite. Tal vez era mejor que el chico no recordara los detalles exactos y solo tuviera las habilidades que vagamente recordaba de ello.

Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado, y el Equipo Snagem iba en una dirección muy diferente. Y esa era el futuro.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y por fin, con esto concluye el arco de Cinnabar. Antes que nada, pido disculpas: el capítulo estaba terminado y fue posteado ayer, pero anoche me quedé dormido y no logré publicar la traducción.

Gran victoria para Ash y una medalla bien ganada nuevamente. Personalmente, la original no la cuento porque a mi parecer, Charizard solo hizo lo que le dio la gana y solo de casualidad coincidía con las órdenes de Ash. Pero esta vez, le ganó al Mega Houndoom, y a la evolución de Magmar de manera legítima. Y no necesitó Movimiento-Z ni Mega Evolución, aunque por lo visto todavía necesita progresar en el departamento del poder. Esperemos que eso lo ponga en el camino, después de todo aún falta tiempo para la Liga Índigo y puede aprovecharlo.

Ahora nuestro héroe visitará su hogar para tomarse un merecido descanso, y considerando lo que se le viene (Mewtwo está a la vuelta de la esquina, y le falta todavía retar a Giovanni aunque no lo necesite), lo va a necesitar. Por otro lado, Anabel empieza a percibir que nuestro héroe se guarda algo, y quizás esto la motive a tratar de averiguar qué puede ser. ¿Cómo irán a reaccionar las chicas cuando lo descubran?

Un poco de avances en dos frentes: primero, un poco de explicación sobre la genética de los bloodliners, y el por qué la mayoría suelen ser mujeres, y también un vistazo a lo que sucede en la región Orre. Mucho tiempo atrás, Giovanni le dio a los de Cipher el componente que necesitaban para su máquina PokéCepo. Wes la recibió, al igual que sus dos Eevees, pero quienes conozcamos a Pokémon Colosseum, sabemos que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que deserte del Equipo Snagem. A ver en qué termina eso.

Por último, quienes hayan visto la serie original, creo que sabrán lo que significa la aparición de ese Wartortle. Nuestros héroes visitarán la isla de los Pokémon tortugas, aunque considerando que la fuente de sus problemas en la serie original ahora está en el rancho de Oak, las cosas irán un poco diferentes esta vez.

En fin, con eso me despido por el momento. Gracias por los reviews a **Soul of Demon, leonix644, darkdan-sama, Kisame Hoshigaki, Conuk, Jigsawpunisher, BRANDON369** y **prietar**. A partir de ahora los oneshots del universo expandido serán posteados de la "Temporada II" de Chronicles, y los multicapítulos serán subidos como historias aparte, así que les recomiendo estar atentos allí para los eventos que la historia principal se salte. Y otra cosa, no sean mezquinos con los comentarios y dejen reviews allá también, que me da bronca que por lo general más allá de los "regulares" casi nadie comenta. Así uno no se motiva a hacer todo esto, ¿saben? Especialmente con los que son largos de traducir (tengo uno en curso que va apenas a un tercio).


	39. En Pueblo Paleta (Misty)

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 39:** En Pueblo Paleta (Misty)

* * *

 _ **Cuartel General del Equipo Rocket…**_

Giovanni observó a los tres que se presentaron ante él. Estos le devolvieron la mirada, tensos y preparados para hacer cualquier cosa que les pidiera, fuese responder preguntas o cumplir con una tarea. Si fuese más joven, les pediría que saltaran, pero no era tan joven para eso.

\- Buen trabajo.

El trío se relajó, suspirando alegremente, y él pensó en sus palabras. Jessie, James y Meowth le habían provisto de toda la información que quería sobre el chico desde el incidente de Viridian hasta que volviera a su pueblo natal.

Era más que suficiente para consolidar su plan, y considerando que iba a pasar un tiempo en su hogar, podía darles un descanso de su vigilia para que vinieran a verlo. Era tiempo de darles nuevas órdenes.

\- Con la actual fase de su tarea completada, pronto les asignaré un nuevo objetivo. Pero antes de hacerlo, ya que se lo han ganado, y será divertido para mí, les permitiré que me hagan una pregunta. Díganme, ¿por qué creen que les pedí monitorear a este chico?

Sus tres sirvientes se miraron entre ellos por un momento, antes de volverse otra vez hacia él con nerviosismo.

\- … ¿Promete que no se va a enojar?

Ante la pregunta de James, respondió con un asentimiento tentativo. Ese gesto les dejaba claro que a menos que le preguntaran algo totalmente ofensivo, podían preguntarle lo que quisieran.

\- Bueno, esto es más o menos lo que hemos estado pensando. Verá, el chico es un joven de poderes remarcables…

Giovanni asintió.

\- … que nació de una madre soltera sin ningún padre a la vista…

Volvió a asentir, curioso de a donde irían con esto.

\- … su madre a diferencia de usted, no tiene cabello oscuro…

Asintió una vez más, viendo exactamente a dónde iban con ello.

\- …así que estábamos pensando, que tal vez él sea su hijo y está interesado en ver si es digno de tomar las riendas del Equipo Rocket por usted un día con sus poderes de bloodliner.

Cuando Meowth terminó con la teoría del trío, se permitió una ligera carcajada antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Una teoría divertida, pero no. Mi hijo es pelirrojo, y aunque por lo que he visto de su madre la considero una mujer atractiva, ese no es el caso. No, Ash Ketchum no es hijo mío, y esa tampoco es la razón de que les he pedido que lo observen y me reporten todo sobre él.

El trío hizo una pausa, mirándose entre ellos nerviosamente antes de volver a mirar a su jefe.

\- De acuerdo… ¿entonces por qué nos pidió vigilar a un muchacho cualquiera de Pueblo Paleta? – preguntó Jessie. Ahora tenía que responderle.

\- Estoy seguro de que saben que la gente como él se está haciendo más común recientemente. Nadie sabe por qué, y a mí personalmente no me interesa saberlo. Siempre habrá lugar para el Equipo Rocket, independientemente de quienes sean las personas "normales". Como resultado, eso quiere decir que también habrá criminales de esa naturaleza.

Todavía tenía al hermano de uno en particular encerrado en esas mismas instalaciones, cuyo ADN había resultado útil para probar con un trozo de cabello que los tres habían podido conseguir de su objetivo, y de otros tantos más incluyendo a un niño de Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop.

\- ¿Está hablando de los que son mayores que el chico, o…?

\- Ambos. Hay una pequeña molestia en Johto que intenta forjarse un nombre, pero eso no es algo de lo que deban preocuparse a menos que sean promovidos o transferidos. Lo que quiero en vez de eso, es alguien que exista como un opuesto a los de su clase del lado equivocado de la ley. Un paragón, un ícono, alguien que pueda ser visto como el modelo del "bien" para oponérseles en acciones y puntos de vista. Al hacerlo protegeremos al Equipo Rocket, y sin los problemas de tenerlo como parte de nuestra organización.

Tales problemas incluían el que llamaría más la atención, que posiblemente se interesara en las luchas por el poder, y que tendría que pagarle.

\- Así que, ¿lo que quiere es que el chico sea una especie de campeón o héroe? ¿Quiere que sea de los buenos?

Giovanni asintió dirigiéndose a Meowth.

\- ¿Qué mejor escudo para el Equipo Rocket para protegernos de los bloodliners que pudieran competir con nosotros, que un héroe bloodliner? Aunque no se ponga spandex, hay poder en solo ser visible.

Específicamente que en diez años o un poco más cuando fuese un campeón o alguien famoso, y se revelara al mundo como un bloodliner, cosa que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, los bloodliners más jóvenes lo verían a él como inspiración, y no a cierto Rey. De ese modo no serían una amenaza para el Equipo Rocket a menos que pasaran corriendo al lado de un soldado que iba en dirección contraria con un saco de dinero.

\- Les he puesto el ojo a unos cuantos otros, pero ya que él es el mayor, y a falta de una mejor expresión, más rentable que los otros, prefiero apostar en él.

\- Señor, si recuerda, ese otro chico llamado Red lo venció en…

\- Sonreír es más importante que los récords de victorias. Se los dice alguien con experiencia, así como están entre los dos Red Tajiri es más probable de competir directamente contra el Equipo Rocket que Ash Ketchum. Por supuesto, ya que ninguno existe en un vacío, allí es donde ustedes tres entrarán, y lo que será su nueva tarea.

Los tres reasumieron su atención tiesa a sus palabras, y Giovanni asintió antes de proseguir.

\- Su nuevo trabajo es asegurarse de que nadie haga que Ash Ketchum deje de ser un buen hombre que todos los que son como él puedan admirar y aspirar a seguir de ejemplo.

\- ¿Quiere que lo mantengamos fuera de los casinos?

\- Solo si no los manejáramos nosotros, Jessie, pero esa no es mi preocupación principal. Lo que no quiero es que un día despierte, descubra que un loco sanguinario hizo explotar su casa con su madre adentro, y que eso lo haga declararle la guerra al crimen. Eso es exactamente lo opuesto a un escudo paragón. Si ven a alguien dedicado a atacarlo y a lastima a quienes le importan, desháganse de él.

\- Entendido, tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie le dé razón para ponerse cuero negro con púas, cambiarse el nombre a Shadow, y declarar venganza contra el mundo. Aunque, ¿quiere que uno de nosotros vigile su casa…?

\- De eso se encargarán otros miembros. Dependiendo de qué tantos detalles se requieran, puede que requiera que se forme un departamento totalmente nuevo. Hagan un buen trabajo y tal vez se encuentren a la cabeza de este, dirigiéndolo.

Con eso, los tres celebraron escandalosamente y festejaron ante la idea de estar a cargo del departamento de "mantener el mundo a salvo para futuras empresas criminales" del Equipo Rocket en el futuro. Giovanni asintió: al menos de esa manera, se aseguraría de que siguieran siendo leales.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Paleta, casi al mismo tiempo…**_

Como madre, Delia tenía un intrínseco sentido de que su único hijo se venía acercando. Podría haber sido tras meses de ausencia, y hasta con el sonido de pisadas con nuevos zapatos en la tierra y la hierba, pero ella sabía que era él quien venía acercándose a la casa mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Uno pensaría que podría estar en riesgo de cometer un error de identidad, pero ella sabía incluso la manera específica en la cual Ash giraba el pomo de la puerta. Lo cual quería decir que el cuerpo cálido que abrazó en el momento que la puerta se abrió sin duda era el de su hijo, y no había forma de cuestionarlo.

\- Oh cariño, qué bueno verte otra vez. Verte en la pantalla o escuchar tu voz por el teléfono no es suficiente. No me basta para saber si has comido o dormido bien, y con seis medallas y una cualificación para la liga, no puedo imaginarme que hayas tenido tus ocho horas de…

Las preocupaciones de Delia dejaron de inundarla cuando hizo algunas observaciones sobre su abrazo. Primero, que aunque sabía que definitivamente estaba abrazando a Ash, parecía haber un poco más sobre su cabeza de lo que recordaba. También, sus brazos se sentían más duros de lo que los recordaba. El porcentaje de masa muscular presente se había incrementado.

Miró hacia arriba y vio la sonriente, aunque algo avergonzada y nerviosa cara de su hijo devolviéndole la mirada, con Pikachu sobre su hombro y mirándola divertido, dándose cuenta de los cambios que su pequeño entrenador había experimentado.

Su hijo estaba más alto y musculoso, y un trío de cabezas femeninas miraban por encima de sus hombros para verla a ella mientras lo abrazaba con una mezcla de algo de vergüenza, confusión y cierto nivel de anhelo.

\- También me da gusto verte, mamá, ¿pero quieres soltar el abrazo? Estás bloqueando la puerta.

…

El que su hijo estuviera más alto no era exactamente la sorpresa del año. Recordaba bien al hombre que conoció aquella noche, así que no era extraño que Ash hubiera heredado su estatura. Los músculos sin embargo, sí eran algo extraño. Ella sabía que los entrenadores sin duda se mantenían en forma con tanto viajar, pero no estaba totalmente segura de dónde habría sacado tanto crecimiento Ash.

¿Le habría dado por hacer pesas? ¿O se habría convertido en uno de esos entrenadores que preferían entrenar con sus Pokémon en vez de solo entrenarlos, igual que aquel líder de gimnasio unovano que luchaba contra sus Pokémon? Ella esperaba que ese no fuera el caso. Eso era muy peligroso.

Dejando de lado el crecimiento muscular de su hijo, centró su atención en las tres chicas que acababa de traer con él a casa, aunque al referirse a ellas de ese modo tuvo que resistirse al impulso de darse una cachetada. Eso era un contexto completamente diferente de lo que parecía estar sucediendo. Aunque admitiéndolo, las tres eran chicas muy atractivas y de aspecto agradable, cada una de diferente manera.

La chica de piel morena se veía como alguien que le gustaba el atletismo, y que no le gustaba mucho arreglar su imagen personal si su cabello era algún indicio. No se le veía mal, pero siendo ella alguien que tuvo que recordarle a su hijo durante años que se peinara, podía notar la falta de dicha acción.

La de pelo lavanda lucía con aspecto de que se vería bien con un traje de una forma en que Delia jamás podría hacerlo. No había emitido ni un solo sonido desde que llegaron, tal vez solo fuese algo tímida.

Y luego estaba la pelirroja, y Delia supo exactamente cómo habría reaccionado ante alguien que tuviera un aspecto como el suyo en la escuela: le habrían dado celos. A pesar de estar en sus treinta y algo, podía ver en retrospectiva esos pensamientos y negar con la cabeza por lo tonto que sonaría, pero era la verdad. Esa chica posiblemente le habría dado un complejo a su versión adolescente.

Como fuera, estas tres chicas habían estado viajando en compañía de su hijo. ¿De verdad que la famosa personalidad despistada de su muchacho podría haberse resistido a ellas?

…

La hospitalidad para los visitantes era sagrada entre los residentes de Pueblo Paleta, y Delia no era la excepción. Lo primero que hizo la mujer tras las presentaciones apropiadas fue dirigirse a la cocina para ofrecerles algo de comer, mientras Ash iba un rato al rancho del Profesor Oak para saludar a sus Pokémon. Aparte también de explicarle al Profesor Oak sobre el Jigglypuff que atrapó, y por eso había ido solo.

Mientras preparaba algunos sándwiches rápidamente y esperaba a que se calentara el té, la mujer comenzó a pensar. Su primera impresión de las nuevas amigas de su hijo fue que resultaron unas chicas realmente agradables. Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerles, pues no sabía mucho más allá de lo que Ash les había contado, y de lo que las había visto en televisión de los torneos en los que participaron.

Una parte era preocupación, y la otra era simple curiosidad. Lo natural para una madre cuyo hijo estaba en pleno crecimiento, en más de un sentido.

\- ¿Señora Ketchum?

La voz de una de las amigas de Ash la hizo voltearse, y vio a la pelirroja, llamada Misty, de pie en la entrada de la cocina.

\- Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo? – preguntó Delia.

\- No, de hecho… me preguntaba si usted era la que necesitaba ayuda, así que… – La chica desvió la mirada y se rascó tímidamente detrás de la cabeza, un hábito que Delia asumió debía habérsele pegado de su hijo. La mujer sonrió.

\- Descuida, pero aprecio la intención. Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿podemos hablar por un rato? Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte, a ti y a las demás.

\- Eh… claro.

Delia le ofreció sentarse en una silla e hizo lo propio, colocándose frente a ella. Ya llevaba tiempo pensando lo que iba a preguntar, pero más importante era el cómo hacerlo. No quería que se sintiera incómoda, o menos todavía, que ella creyera que las estaría acusando de conductas inapropiadas. Pero su curiosidad necesitaba ser satisfecha de alguna manera.

\- Y bien… ¿cómo fue cuando conociste a mi hijo? – le preguntó. – Ya él me dijo su versión de los hechos, pero me gustaría oír la tuya.

Esa parte solo era verdad a medias. La verdad era que Ash intencionalmente había evitado los detalles menos agradables de las cosas que le habían pasado, quizás para no preocuparla, pero seguramente había más cosas que ella necesitaba saber, y quizás ellas pudieran decirle. Quería quitarse ese peso de encima.

Misty relató cómo se encontraba pescando tranquilamente en la Ruta 1, y se topó con Ash mientras huía de la parvada Spearow asesina local. Delia tuvo que disimular un respingo, pues todavía no se le olvidaba que el año anterior una de las entrenadoras novatas fue atacada por esos pájaros y aunque sobrevivió, no se fue limpia. Le alegró que una combinación de los poderes de Bloodliner de Ash activándose y el que Misty estuviese cerca le hubiese ayudado a llegar sano y salvo hasta Viridian.

\- La verdad, en aquel momento quise seguirlo porque… bueno, nunca antes había conocido a otro que fuese como yo. – dijo Misty. – Un bloodliner, quiero decir. Pensé que tal vez… podríamos entendernos entre nosotros. Para entonces llevaba mucho tiempo viajando sola, ¿sabe?

Delia asintió. Bien, era comprensible, se sentía sola y quería un amigo, no había nada de malo en eso.

\- Y bien, ¿has disfrutado de viajar con él? – preguntó Delia.

\- Por supuesto. Con él nunca hay momentos de aburrimiento. – dijo Misty con una sonrisa. – Realmente nos hemos divertido mucho. Es un gran entrenador, y un excelente compañero de entrenamiento. Y también…

Misty se detuvo, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. A Delia no se le escapó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- Es un buen muchacho, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Delia, y Misty asintió. – Estar cerca de él hace que me olvide de mis problemas.

\- Lo sé. Y ahora que la conozco a usted, se puede ver de dónde lo sacó. – sonrió Misty. – Y tiene un talento para ayudar a los demás sin motivo.

\- Siempre ha sido así. – replicó Delia. – Incluso en la escuela, a menudo se enfrentaba a los bravucones que se metían con los niños más débiles. Si alguien necesita ayuda, se lo pidan o no, él nunca mira para otro lado.

\- No tiene que decírmelo. – dijo Misty volviendo a sonreír, aunque luego desvió la mirada de nuevo, y su expresión se tornó ligeramente sombría.

¿Estaría recordando algunos de los momentos menos agradables de su viaje?

\- Acerca de la medalla del Gimnasio Cerulean, hay… algo que debería saber. Si alguien tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió allí… esa fui yo.

Delia ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Ya había dejado atrás lo que sucedió en ese gimnasio, cuando Ash le explicó que las líderes estaban desesperadas por una victoria debido a su racha actual y estar bajo escrutinio de la Liga Pokémon, así que simplemente lo arrastraron a una batalla arreglada para poner las cosas a su favor, por todo el bien que eso les hizo.

Sin embargo, no se imaginaba lo que Misty estaba a punto de contarle. La pelirroja le había pedido que no pasaran por esa ciudad, pero por un descuido, ella terminó respirando polen de Vileplume (de todos los tipos a la vez), Ash se vio forzado a llevarla al hospital más cercano, que estaba en la ciudad por la cual ella no quería pasar. Y el doctor de turno simplemente lo envió al gimnasio para que fuese a desahogarse en vez de pasearse por allí mientras esperaba que ella despertara.

Delia notó que Misty bajaba la mirada de vergüenza al confesarle que se enfureció con él por no haber respetado sus deseos, aunque fuese para salvarle la vida. Resultó que tenía muy buenas razones para no querer ir a esa ciudad, o a ese gimnasio específicamente.

\- Lo que pasó en ese gimnasio fue muy personal para mí. Sé que él no tuvo la culpa, pero en ese momento me sentía muy molesta y me desquité con él. Espero que me perdone.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, linda. – le aseguró Delia con una sonrisa.

\- Estos meses hemos pasado muchas cosas. – dijo Misty. – Pero puedo asegurarle algo: excepto la vez del apagón de Ciudad Gringy, Ash nunca se busca problemas. Más bien… los problemas parecen encontrarlo a él por alguna razón.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa. – admitió Delia. – Ash es mi único hijo, y es lo más importante de mi vida. Sé que tiene que perseguir sus sueños para el futuro, pero…, me aterra pensar que pueda haber personas allá afuera que quieren hacerle daño por cualquier motivo.

Delia permaneció en silencio. Su hijo estaba creciendo y ella no siempre podría estar ahí cuidándolo. Pero con todo lo que había sucedido, ¿cómo podía estar segura de que no iba a verse metido en situaciones peligrosas?

\- Señora Ketchum, esto sonará extraño para usted, pero si está preocupada por Ash, puede contar conmigo… y con las demás.

Delia volvió a poner atención. La expresión de Misty había cambiado totalmente. Se había vuelto mucho más seria, y sus ojos parecían brillar con una determinación que la mujer únicamente había visto en los de su hijo, cuando hablaba de sus sueños de ser un Maestro Pokémon. La pelirroja respiró profundo y habló.

\- Quizás no tengo mucho de conocer a Ash, pero él ha hecho mucho por mí en este tiempo. No solo salvó mi vida una vez, me motivó a perseguir mis sueños, siempre me apoya incondicionalmente, y lo más importante… ha sido un gran amigo para mí. Le prometo que no dejaré que le pase nada malo si puedo evitarlo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Delia mirándola fijamente.

Podía ver la decisión en los ojos de la chica. Era genuina, claro que lo decía todo en serio. De algún modo eso le alivió un poco las preocupaciones a Delia. Quizás ella no pudiera estar allí para Ash todo el tiempo, pero se sentiría más tranquila sabiendo que tendría quien le cuidara las espaldas en caso de que algo sucediera.

De nuevo, sí había un pequeño problema de que dicha persona fuese una jovencita atractiva. O tres de ellas, dicho fuese de paso. Delia no tenía idea de qué tan cercano se habría vuelto Ash con ellas, y la única chica con quien su hijo realmente había formado lo que se podría llamar una amistad cercana era Serena.

La tetera empezó a silbar y a echar vapor, indicando que el té estaba listo. Delia apagó el fuego y se preparó para servirlo en unas cuantas tazas, colocándolas en una bandeja.

\- Dime, ¿podrías llevarles esto a las otras chicas? – dijo entregándole la bandeja con los sándwiches y las tazas. – Hay algo que necesito hacer antes que Ash vuelva del laboratorio.

\- Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Bueno, le vamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a Ash en mi restaurante, y necesito arreglar algunos detallitos de último minuto. ¿Crees que tú y las demás puedan mantenerlo ocupado por media hora cuando regrese?

\- ¿Nos va a invitar a nosotras también?

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Crees que iba a dejar fuera a las amigas de mi hijo? Le reservé una mesa especial solo a él, pero no creo que le moleste compartirla con ustedes tres.

Delia le guiñó el ojo a Misty y la pelirroja asintió, cogiendo la bandeja y yéndose con las otras. No había sido un mal inicio. Por ahora se podía olvidar de algunos de los problemas de Ash. Quizás durante la fiesta podría conocerlas mejor.

Si ellas estaban dispuestas a cuidar de su hijo, tendría que confiar en ellas.

* * *

 _ **Restaurante Pallet House, poco después…**_

Entre las muchas cosas que Ash había mencionado sobre su madre, se le había olvidado mencionar una en particular. Específicamente, que realmente sabía organizar buenas fiestas.

Hasta la fiesta de aquellos hermanos en Pueblo Rocoso parecía tranquila comparada con esta. Pueblo Paleta no era una población muy grande por lo que habían podido ver, pero los pueblerinos sin duda sabían cómo divertirse y celebrar los triunfos de uno de los suyos. Y les alegraba ver que Ash fuese tan querido entre sus vecinos.

Siendo ellas tres las extrañas en ese lugar, decidieron mantenerse un poco al margen, cada una por diferentes razones. Misty no era muy dada a bailar o cantar, así que se contentaba solo con observar y saludar a los otros invitados ocasionalmente. Pudo ver que Iris se sentía notablemente incómoda en medio de la gente y el ruido de la música, mientras Anabel simplemente disfrutaba de los bocadillos de la mesa.

\- ¿Es necesario hacer tanto ruido para celebrar? – preguntó la chica salvaje. Misty se volteó hacia ella.

\- Este es un pueblo quieto, déjalos divertirse un poco. – le dijo.

\- _Incluso la madre de Ash parece estar gozándolo. Miren eso. –_ señaló Anabel.

Misty e Iris dirigieron la mirada hacia el escenario improvisado, donde la madre de Ash se encontraba con el micrófono en la mano interpretando una canción. Si no lo supieran mejor, casi pensarían que la mujer era otra más entre los invitados más jóvenes. Aunque viéndola bien, realmente tampoco se veía tan mayor.

Sin embargo, las tres jóvenes Bloodliners de tipo Corazón al poco rato dirigieron su atención hacia otro rincón de la fiesta. En el tiempo que habían perdido de vista a Ash, pudieron ver que el chico de pronto se había metido en un ligero… predicamento. Aunque quizás no muchos hombres lo considerarían de ese modo.

\- ¡Wow, solo mira estos brazos! ¡Baila conmigo, Ash!

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Tú bailaste con él en su cumpleaños!

Pues después de todo, una media docena o poco más de chicas atractivas que querían sacarte a bailar no sería visto por muchos como algo malo.

Misty involuntariamente apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano, haciendo burbujear el líquido que contenía en respuesta a sus emociones. Y si no fuera porque claramente Ash se veía incómodo estando entre esas chicas, que admitiéndolo eran atractivas, posiblemente se habría molestado con él en vez de con ellas.

\- ¿No creen que deberíamos sacarlo de ese pequeño atolladero? – sugirió Misty.

\- ¿Atolladero? – preguntó Iris, ladeando la cabeza.

Misty y Anabel le echaron una mirada a la chica salvaje. A estas alturas había poco sentido en quererla disuadir de su idea ellas y Ash. Aunque también podía tratarse de que no entendió por qué Ash estaría en un atolladero, o simplemente no conocía esa palabra.

\- Un atolladero es una situación incómoda o peligrosa. Como un puente que se rompe mientras lo cruzas, o que choques contra un árbol con un nido de Beedrills en él.

Iris asintió al entender lo que quería decir la frase, pero tampoco parecía estar de acuerdo en que eso fuese un atolladero para Ash.

Dicho eso, en el caso hipotético de que las cosas pasaran (que no significaba que ellas esperaban que fuese así), podrían al menos establecer algunos límites.

Después de todo, tampoco era que quisieran que Ash tuviese que lidiar con… veinte, cincuenta de ellas al mismo tiempo, o algo por el estilo. Tenía un límite de los brazos que le podían jalar al mismo tiempo.

\- Iris… creo que es mejor alejar a esas chicas. No creo que quieras ver a Ash con ninguna de ellas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la chica de pelo morado. Misty suspiró. Esto iba a estar difícil de explicar, pero tenía que dejar el punto bien claro.

\- Mira, esas chicas no tienen ningún interés verdadero en Ash. Solo les gusta por su apariencia, y porque ahora se está convirtiendo en una celebridad como entrenador. No es porque realmente él les guste como persona.

La chica salvaje miró a la pelirroja. Después volteó la mirada hacia Anabel, que también asintió confirmando lo que Misty le había dicho.

\- Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que si Ash va a estar con alguien… con cualquiera de nosotras o alguien más, debería ser alguien que lo vea como es, y no solo porque sea alguien guapo o popular. – continuó Misty. – No conozco a esa chica Serena, pero por lo que nos han dicho, a ella le agrada Ash por ser él, y desde antes que fuese entrenador. Pero esas chicas… no son como ella.

\- _No es que sean malas, pero lo que Misty dice es verdad. Su interés en él es muy superficial, puedo sentirlo. Ni siquiera son amigas cercanas, apenas le conocen._

A Misty le complació ver que la expresión de Iris cambiaba de nuevo al captar el mensaje. Hecho eso, Misty decidió aproximarse a donde las dos chicas estaban todavía jugando a jalar la cuerda, compitiendo por quién jalaba más a Ash hacia su lado.

\- Disculpen, ¿les importaría? – les dijo. – Necesito tomar prestado a Ash un momento.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó una de las chicas, viéndola algo enfurruñada.

\- Oye, creo que la vi en algunos de los torneos donde participó Ash. – dijo la otra.

\- En efecto. Me llamo Misty, y soy compañera de entrenamiento de Ash, ¿algún problema con eso? – preguntó la pelirroja, causando que las chicas se alejaran un poco al oír el tono subrayado de desafío en la voz de Misty. – ¿No es así… Ash?

Desafortunadamente, Ash todavía no captó el mensaje. Misty apartó suavemente a una de las chicas y le susurró al oído "Sígueme el juego si quieres que te saque de esto", y este inmediatamente asintió.

\- Sí, claro. Perdónenme, pero esto es importante. Nos vemos luego.

Y dicho esto, los dos se fueron junto con las otras, con Misty aprovechando de agarrarle el brazo para darles a entender a esas dos que Ash estaba fuera de los límites para ellas. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir algo de satisfacción de verles el rostro a esas dos.

\- Hey, gracias. – le dijo.

\- No fue nada. – dijo Misty. – Pero a cambio… ¿por qué mejor no bailas con algunas de nosotras?

La expresión de alivio de Ash se deshizo tan rápido como llegó. Y por alguna razón, Misty lo encontró más divertido de lo usual. Todavía quedaba mucho de la fiesta por delante, así que bien podían disfrutarla.

* * *

 _ **Al pasar los días…**_

Con el final de una larga noche de fiesta y el amanecer de un nuevo día, comenzó el nuevo período del entrenamiento. Ya fuese para la medalla final o para la Liga propiamente dicha, Ash decidió ponerse a trabajar con todos y cada uno de sus Pokémon para las batallas y estar listos para lo que viniera por delante.

Aunque eso no lo había preparado para la mañana cuando su mamá le dijo que era hora de aprender a preparar panqueques que no explotaran espontáneamente como la última vez, pero eso era solo otra parte del entrenamiento en el que se había encontrado. Con suerte, el entrenamiento con sus Pokémon le iría igual de bien que el de su mamá para quitarle su hábito de quemar panqueques, el cual parecía estar funcionando al ver que esta mañana lo puso a preparar huevos.

Con la sesión de entrenamiento por aquel día concluida, Ash se encontró sentado en un claro, tratando de recuperar el aliento junto a un buen número de sus Pokémon.

Ellos también se encontraban tratando de recuperar el aliento o descansando, a excepción de Togepi, que era también el único Pokémon que no había viajado en el tiempo que se encontraba con él en aquel momento.

Togepi se encontraba dando saltos en el aire, haciendo una voltereta, y luego azotando una rama en el suelo en un adorable intento por hacer Movimiento Sísmico. Resultó adorable y efectivo, viendo que la rama se partió al impacto, igual que el resto de las otras ramitas que seguía encontrando y partiendo a la mitad contra el suelo.

La visión de esto hizo que Pikachu se quedara en shock, y que Charizard le diera a Togepi un pulgar arriba, y una cabezada de aprobación de Squirtle, lo cual causó que Pikachu moviera su mirada de shock hacia Charizard.

\- ….Pi…. _¿Qué hiciste…?_

Charizard se rio con orgullo en respuesta, y aumentó de tono cuando Jigglypuff pasó cerca con un palito propio en la mano, aunque antes de que pudiera ocurrir la canción, Togepi usó Movimiento Sísmico con ella. No fue demasiado efectivo, aunque Jigglypuff rebotó por el impacto al suelo y se fue como una pelota, de modo que no fue tan malo.

\- Bien, estaba pensando…

Tuvo que ignorar la imitación que hizo Pikachu de un grito de terror, o tal vez de esa pintura sobre un grito. Como fuera, no le parecía tan divertido.

\- Probablemente vayamos a hacer casi todo en el mismo orden. Aunque no existiera la Bola G.S, de todos modos querría encontrar a Snorlax, y asegurarme de que Lapras no sea un ciborg o algo así.

Con su suerte eso podría ocurrir, aunque hizo que Bulbasaur lo mirara cuestionándolo. En su defensa, Sabrina estaba más loca, J apareció antes, el Equipo Rocket se había vuelto competente antes de lo que deberían haberlo hecho, le enviaron un anillo de poder de repente, monstruosidades de pesadilla entraban a sus sueños a menudo, y los padres de Brock estaban muertos. Un Lapras ciborg ciertamente era posible con todo eso. Tendría que asegurarse de que Lapras no fuese a decirle que "la ciencia de Kalos es la mejor del mundo" en un tono demente o algo así. En parte porque eso significaría que algo muy malo había pasado con Clemont, y Lapras podría entonces explotar.

\- Las Islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn, y todo lo demás.

\- ¿Ser? _Entonces, planeas hacer todo lo importante de una región antes de ir a la siguiente. Quiero decir que ya te encontraste conmigo y Boldore, ¿qué sucederá si te encuentras con el resto de nosotros antes de ir a Unova? Con Iris aquí, y ya que Cilan…._

Serperior hizo una pausa al sacar a colación que Cilan estaba perdido en acción y presumiblemente muerto. Sus pensamientos se dieron cuenta del recordatorio y detuvo su pregunta allí.

\- Eso lo consideraré. Incluso si despierto mañana y me encuentro con Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Infernape, Gliscor y Gible en la puerta, todavía pienso ir a Sinnoh para detener a Cyrus, pero fuera de eso…

¿Habría hecho algo que necesitara volver a hacer en Unova? Si el Equipo Rocket lo estaba siguiendo quizás las Fuerzas de la Naturaleza no harían alboroto…

Probablemente necesitaba pensar un poco, viendo todo lo que hizo en cualquier región, y también en todas las regiones. No quería despertar un día y encontrar que había pensado que algo que no hizo llevó a un ataque de Lapras ciborgs. Pero de vuelta al tema…

\- Cuando volvamos a Johto, estaba pensando que tal vez debería iniciar fresco como lo hice en Hoenn y las otras regiones posteriores.

Las miradas curiosas de Squirtle, Ambipom, y los otros Pokémon que lo acompañaban lo motivaron a continuar.

\- Solo estaba pensando, no creo haber podido sacarles su máximo potencial a todos. Cuando se trataba de salir adelante en las batallas más difíciles, siempre fue gracias a Charizard, Snorlax o Pikachu…

\- Squir. _No te olvides de mí. –_ dijo Squirtle. Ash asintió antes de continuar.

\- Quizás solo fuera porque en ese entonces solo tenía, digamos, doce gimnasios de experiencia en total, pero quisiera ver si seguir adelante como lo hice en otras regiones tendría el mismo resultado. Quiero decir, piensen en lo lejos que llegué solo con Pikachu y mis equipos de Hoenn y Unova, y que incluso con ustedes ayudándome en la liga, los chicos de Sinnoh también lo hicieron muy bien. Igualaban a los Pokémon que Paul tenía quién sabe por cuánto tiempo cabeza por cabeza.

Charizard gruñó ante la mención de Sinnoh. Todo ese tiempo él se quedó fuera de esa liga por culpa de un diente roto, para su disgusto.

\- Solo puedo imaginarme lo lejos que podría haber llegado en Kalos. – Se quedó pensando en ello por un momento, antes que Ambipom le interrumpiera.

\- Am. _Hay un pequeño problema, Paul._

No estaba seguro de qué querría decir Ambipom, y al darse cuenta ella prosiguió.

\- Ambi. _Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no tienes a entrenadores que conoces siguiéndote a nuevas regiones, y aun así no hay razón para que Paul o Gary no lo hagan en Johto, o Red, dicho sea de paso._

Ash asintió; eso era verdad. Gary fue a Johto al mismo tiempo que él, Paul dijo que había estado antes en Johto, y Red no había dado implicaciones de lo contrario. Aun así, veía a Gary muy rara vez, y con menos frecuencia peleaba contra él; no era que fuese un caso de que estuviera por allí de la misma forma que solían serlo Paul o Trip. Él solamente se encontró a Gary tres veces antes de la Conferencia Plateada: en aquel bosque tenebroso con esas ancianas tenebrosas, en la planta de energía y en Eggseter. Honestamente, le era más común ver a los rivales de May por las regiones que a Gary.

\- Bipom. _No tenemos idea de dónde sacó a Elekid, pero definitivamente lo tuvo por más tiempo que a Chimchar. Así que probablemente no haga un completo reseteo de equipo como lo haces tú. Eso quiere decir que seguramente tendría siempre consigo a Torterra, y podría habérnoslo lanzado a Turtwig o a mí si hubiera querido específicamente convertirnos en pulpa antes que entrenar a Chimchar con nosotros por experiencia. Sin embargo, ahora definitivamente tiene un problema con nosotros, y es muy probable que vaya a Johto._

Ash pensó en el razonamiento de Ambipom, y le dio la imagen mental de Torterra mirando amenazadoramente a Cyndaquil. Entendió lo que decía: su estrategia era buena para entrenar a más Pokémon a niveles más fuertes, pero si tenía a gente que supiera que no era un idiota del trasero del mundo y tenía Pokémon de niveles así de altos…

Sí, eso podría convertirse en un problema, y le hizo alegrarse de que Paul no hubiese ido a Unova con él. Incluso con ese ajuste de actitud después de su batalla en la liga, habría sido un dolor lidiar con eso.

\- Sí, podría ser un problema, pero si Paul también va a Hoenn y a Sinnoh…

\- Bul. _Si me permites ofrecer una sugerencia._

Los ojos de todos se fijaron en Bulbasaur, que asintió antes de continuar.

\- Saur-Bul. _Como puedo recordar de mis charlas con el equipo de Sinnoh, la mayoría de las batallas que tuviste contra Paul, con excepción de la batalla en el Lago Acuity y en la Liga Pokémon fueron de tres contra tres. Eso quiere decir que probablemente podrías dividir la diferencia. Tres Pokémon para estar seguro de que Paul o Red no te den una paliza doce veces hasta el próximo domingo, y tres Pokémon para entrenar como lo hiciste con Sceptile, Krookodile, y los demás._

Ash pensó en la propuesta, y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa.

\- Sabes, creo que es una buena idea. Puedo rotar entre todos aquí para que puedan seguir entrenando, y probablemente podría cambiar el número exacto cuando esté por desafiar a un gimnasio o tenga una batalla importante que venga acercándose. Aunque tal vez me tarde un poco en llegar a ese punto, ya que me tardé un poco antes de capturar a tres Pokémon en Johto…

\- Ser. _Eso si asumimos que no des la vuelta a la esquina y encuentres a Oshawott por un golpe de suerte aquí._

Mejor que fuese un golpe de suerte allá que un ciborg en otra parte en cualquier caso, y sería útil para la Copa Remolino. Aunque el cómo se aseguraría de que Misty no quisiera pedir mano con él si se lo encontraban sería una historia diferente. Preferiría no tener que pelear con ella para conseguir a todos sus viejos Pokémon de Agua.

…

Mientras Ash se preguntaba cómo tendría que lidiar con un potencial conflicto por Oshawott, Misty se encontraba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

No se lo había mencionado a nadie por miedo de que a Iris se le ocurrieran ideas, pero estaba dedicándose a mejorarse a sí misma y tenía su propia idea de cómo hacerlo. Sucedía que era algo que Iris tenía iguales probabilidades de aprobarlo como de decirle que era estúpido y peligroso, si ella no tocaba a los Pokémon involucrados a menos que tuviese una caña de cinco metros.

Dicha práctica la llevó a estar de pie en el medio del recientemente excavado estanque del Profesor Oak para Basculins encima de un puente de hielo proveído por un Seel que aplaudía. Lo que el entrenamiento significaba era evitar que los Basculins la mordieran, viendo que eran propensos a morder cualquier cosa que se les acercara y esa era en parte la razón de darles su propio estanque.

Los peces saltaban apenas al ver su sombra, o incluso su reflejo si estuvieran del otro lado del hielo, con las quijadas bien abiertas y dientes afilados. Con cada intento de mordida, ella lo esquivaba, lo cual requería que ella reaccionara lo suficientemente rápido. Y sí lo hacía, la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque sí hubo un Basculin que le hincó los dientes en el brazo antes de sacudírselo. Le dolió, pero para eso era el Aqua Anillo. Por otro lado le servía como buena motivación para seguir mejorando.

No era solo para ella: cada vez que un Basculin saltaba, una línea de sus Pokémon intentaban derribarlo con sus ataques. Los Basculins no resultaban heridos de gravedad, y era buena práctica para los Pokémon que tenía con ella. Seel con Hidropulso, Gyarados con Furia Dragón, Psyduck con Pistola de Agua, Staryu con Rayo Burbuja, Poliwrath con Disparo de Lodo, Tentacool con Picotazo Venenoso y Wingull con Aire Cortante, entre otros.

Servía de práctica para todos ellos. Incluso los Basculins también entrenaban, aunque fuese solo de atacarla por el hecho de hacerlo.

El sonido de una rama distante rompiéndose interrumpió su entrenamiento. Eso la hizo detenerse, salvándose de una mordida de Basculin por un Disparo de Lodo rápido de parte de Wooper, y eso la hizo saltar fuera del puente de hielo.

Buena decisión, viendo que el recién llegado salido de entre la maleza era un extraño, y tener que curar una mordida de Basculin no le convenía. A menos que quisiera que le arrojaran una piedra.

El extraño era un muchacho joven, quizás solo un poco mayor que ella. Pelo azul y gafas eran sus características más resaltantes, y tenía un cuerpo que se podría describir como de "nerd en forma", por raro que sonara eso, pero no se le ocurría una mejor descripción. A su alrededor flotaba un Pokémon que a Misty no le era familiar. Era un Pokémon gris que parecía la cabeza de una mujer humana, con mechones rosas y lo que parecía un collar de perlas rojas.

 **\- MISDREAVUS, UN POKÉMON FANTASMA AL QUE LE GUSTA ASUSTAR A LA GENTE CON RUIDOS ATERRADORES. VIVEN EN CUEVAS, BOSQUES, PRADERAS, CEMENTERIOS Y UNA GRAN VARIEDAD DE OTROS HÁBITATS.**

El MonoDex que había traído consigo hizo la cosa para la cual lo había traído, por lo cual estaba justificada en hacerlo.

\- Eres entrenadora, y nuestros ojos acaban de encontrarse. ¿Ya sabes lo que eso significa?

La pregunta del chico era muy fácil de responder. Batalla.

\- War. _Déjamelo a mí._

Distraídamente notó a uno de los Wartortles que recientemente habían quedado bajo su cuidado dando unos pasos al frente. Ella asintió aceptando su petición en tanto el Misdreavus flotaba hacia adelante. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras la batalla oficialmente se ponía en curso.

\- ¡Cabezazo!

El Pokémon Fantasma se giró en el aire y voló hacia Wartortle de cabeza. Ella le diría que contraatacara con su propio Golpe de Cabeza, pero hacer eso con un fantasma no era una opción.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Escaldar!

Wartortle tal vez se le hubiese unido muy recientemente, igual que los otros de la isla, pero su forma de esquivar ya demostraba ser muy prometedora. El que Ash hubiera venido para entrenar lo beneficiaba mucho más que solo a él, a pesar de sus preocupaciones. Después de evitar el ataque con algo de finesa, Wartortle escupió un chorro de agua hirviendo directo hacia el fantasma. Logró dar en el blanco, lo que hizo revolcar al fantasma y sorprendió a su entrenador.

\- ¡Psicorrayo!

Aunque no lo suficiente para que el Misdreavus no fuese capaz de darse la vuelta rápidamente y disparar el rayo de energía psíquica directo hacia Wartortle, haciendo que el Pokémon de espesa cola se fuera dando tumbos hacia atrás por el impacto. Había sido un buen golpe, se veía que ese movimiento estaba muy bien practicado. Con el fantasma flotando otra vez en el aire tras golpear el suelo, el entrenador mantuvo la presión.

\- ¡Rapidez!

\- ¡Contraataca con Viento Helado!

Si hubiese más de un solo Wartortle entrenando hoy con ella, se habría perdido el detalle de todos sus variados arsenales de movimientos. Por fortuna, su memoria reciente estaba fresca, y el viento frío del Wartortle congeló las estrellas, detonándolas a distancia segura.

\- De acuerdo, si eso no funciona… ¡Psicorrayo!

Una de las cosas que había aprendido de viajar junto con Ash, lo mismo que le venía ocasionalmente a la memoria por haber visto las batallas de su abuela en cintas de video, era la necesidad de tomar decisiones en menos de un segundo con toda la confianza posible.

\- ¡Contrarréstalo con Escaldar!

Este era uno de esos momentos, y el ataque de agua hirviendo salió disparado hacia el camino del Psicorrayo, superándolo y golpeando al Pokémon Fantasma que lo había disparado. Misdreavus salió dando tumbos hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Suficiente!

Y con eso, la batalla concluyó sin un nocaut. Wartortle se acercó a ella, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza por la buena batalla. Ninguno dijo nada mientras el entrenador le daba a su fantasma algunas bayas para sanar. Una vez que hicieron efecto, el entrenador murmuró algo sobre que tendrían que esforzarse mucho más si iban a ir a las Montañas Raizen y estar listos.

\- ¿Para qué quieres ir allá? No me parece que haya gimnasios cerca de ese lugar, ¿me equivoco? – le preguntó, haciendo que el entrenador volteara a verla con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, no estoy interesado en las ligas. No me gustan las multitudes. No, voy tras algo todavía mejor, mucho mejor.

¿Mejor que las ligas? Misty tuvo la sensación de que Ash podría hacer una broma sobre sacrilegios en ese momento. El chico se ajustó las gafas y la miró con confianza.

\- Mi nombre es Nelson, y mi meta es capturar un Entei, un Suicune, y/o un Raikou. Mi Misdreavus es una de las maneras que planeo usar para lograrlo.

Una meta admirable, aunque Misty apenas registró la dificultad de dicha tarea al oír el nombre de Suicune. Suicune, un Pokémon Legendario, y más importante aún, un Legendario de tipo Agua. Un Pokémon que sus sueños requerían que ella capturara algún día, por difícil que le resultara.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Atrapar uno de ellos es muy difícil, no creo que nadie lo haya hecho.

\- De hecho sí hay registros de personas que han capturado a Entei, Suicune o Raikou en el pasado. Es difícil, pero hay maneras de hacerlo. Primero, tienes que asegurarte de que no puedan escapar con un ataque como Mirada Maligna, que por supuesto Misdreavus conoce. Desde luego, también tienes que tener algo que detenga el movimiento Rugido…

Uno podría llamar eso el primer paso en darse cuenta que parte de su sueño era entrenarse a sí misma y a sus Pokémon. El segundo paso sería conseguir información, y esta sería la mejor oportunidad de conseguirla. Entre el Mew y el Articuno, bien podría encontrarse mañana con un Suicune.

\- … si no puedes hacerlo, otros movimientos y habilidades son una opción, incluyendo…

Y este chico estaba perfectamente feliz de seguir hablando, y ella estaba segura de que el MonoDex lo grabaría encima de todo. Aunque todavía faltaba para eso, y sabía que difícilmente estaría en un punto donde pudiera capturar a un Pokémon como ese.

Quizás… habría una forma de ver cuánto le faltaba para llegar hasta ello.

…

Ash se sintió bastante bien, viendo que tras la intensamente larga carrera no sintió la necesidad de dejarse colapsar tendido en el suelo. Iris parecía igual de animada, mientras Anabel se veía incluso más impresionada del hecho de que lo había logrado sin detenerse. Estaba inclinada hacia el frente, respirando con dificultad y tan roja como un Corphish, pero lo logró.

\- Buen trabajo.

Si Anabel había oído el cumplido de Iris no lo expresó, aunque sí aceptó el agua cuando se la ofrecieron. Para cuando ella regresó con él, se había dejado caer de sentón en la hierba y estaba observando, con lo que parecía ser mucha concentración, hacia la distancia.

 _\- ¿Sabes qué?… esta es una hermosa vista. Aunque nos teletransportaremos de regreso…_

La última parte la dijo con un poco más de seriedad en tono cansado, e Iris no lo discutió. Sin embargo, Ash miró en la dirección donde estaba Anabel, y se encontró de repente sonriendo con algo de melancolía. Desde ese lugar, Pueblo Paleta era un montón de techos de colores brillantes que sobresalían entre los campos y los árboles. El molino del laboratorio del Profesor Oak era lo más alto que se veía, e incluso tampoco sobresalía tanto sobre la colina.

 _\- Es muy lindo tu pueblo natal._

El cumplido de Anabel no fue seguido por Iris. Probablemente la morena no tendría una opinión de lo que sería un pueblo lindo.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Aunque… si soy honesto…

\- ¿Hay alguna razón para no ser honesto? – La pregunta de Iris lo interrumpió, pero a pesar de todo la siguió.

\- No, no tengo razones para mentir, pero es difícil decirlo en voz alta. Los últimos días aquí… honestamente me he sentido algo confinado. Sé que es raro decir eso cuando puedo pasar mucho tiempo en mi hogar y en el laboratorio, pero especialmente cuando no estoy haciendo nada me siento como si estuviese en una base secreta con menos espacio.

 _\- Uno no debe dejar de volver a su hogar._

Las palabras de Anabel dieron en el clavo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso en su primer recorrido, tal vez porque el tiempo había decidido no avanzar apropiadamente, pero si tuviera que pensarlo esa probablemente fuese en parte la razón de nunca quedarse mucho tiempo allí después. Había visto el mundo, y ahora estaba volviendo a hacerlo en un mundo que se había reiniciado con nuevos elementos y perspectivas en todas las cosas que ya había visto y hecho antes. Después de eso, Pueblo Paleta, un lugar que parecía tan grande y maravilloso… parecía ya no serlo tanto como antes.

Por la esquina del ojo notó que Iris parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, como si el comentario la hubiese hecho pensar en algo similar. Ash no estaba seguro de qué sería, sin embargo.

 _\- Pero aunque ya casi no se sienta como un hogar, sigue siendo un lindo lugar._

Ash volvió a mirar hacia el pueblo, sin pensar en cómo se sentía estar allí después de todo lo que había hecho por solo un momento, y se encontró con que la sonrisa volvía a sus labios.

\- Eso sí, eso sí.

 _\- Además, no es como que nunca encontrarás un lugar al cual volver algún día. El mundo es tan grande que estoy segura que en alguna parte habrá un lugar al cual podrás volver, y sentirte como antes de marcharte._

Ante la declaración optimista de Anabel, él solo se encogió de hombros. Cualquier cosa era posible.

* * *

 _ **Otro día después…**_

\- ¡Bomba de Desechos!

El Exeggutor que había emergido como el favorito para las batallas estampó un pie en el suelo mientras una serie de balas de color marrón salían disparadas desde arriba de su cabeza. Yanma a su vez evitó las balas, volando en círculos alrededor del Pokémon tipo Hierba dejando un rastro verde por la habilidad de Impulso de Velocidad haciendo su trabajo. Luego se dio la vuelta de pronto, moviéndose hacia Exeggutor, con las alas emitiendo su brillo blanco indicativo del uso de Ataque de Ala.

\- ¡Usa Teletransportación!

Exeggutor desapareció en un instante, aunque sorprendentemente cuando Yanma pasó volando, también desapareció. Exeggutor reapareció a pocos metros, buscando nerviosamente al bicho, y este reapareció detrás de Exeggutor y lo embistió por la espalda.

El árbol se tambaleó hacia el frente, perdiendo el equilibrio y con daño significativo mientras Yanma seguía volando velozmente a su alrededor, con un viento blanco rodeándolo. Uno que no se parecía al del Ataque Rápido, sino al de…

\- ¡¿Eso es un As Aéreo?!

 **\- LA DATA SUGIERE QUE ASÍ ES.**

Con la confirmación del Pokédex, Yanma zumbó felizmente ante la declaración de su logro. Exeggutor entretanto murmuró algo que probablemente fuese una queja por ser el sujeto de pruebas para el nuevo movimiento. Ash le habría pedido confirmación a Pikachu, pero este se había ido a alguna parte con Raichu y no quería saber para qué.

\- Hey, los dos lo están haciendo muy bien. Yanma aprendió un nuevo movimiento, y tu Bomba de Desechos también está progresando a buen paso.

Exeggutor pareció sentirse menos molesto con toda la cosa, aunque antes de poder volver a seguir entrenando un Grimer se arrastró en su dirección.

\- ¡Gri!

Ash sintió que los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban, preparado para salir corriendo antes de que su cerebro le pudiese recordar que tener a Exeggutor cerca para teletransportarse era un plan de escape más inteligente.

Pero antes de poder ejecutar cualquier plan, el Grimer se levantó tan alto como podía revelando un huevo oculto entre el fluido. Un huevo con una marca que conocía muy bien de tener que lidiar durante tanto tiempo con James y Pantallas de Humo.

\- ¡Exe!

 **\- UN HUEVO DE KOFFING, Y ANTES DE QUE YO RECIBIERA SU INFORMACIÓN. ¡MI PROGRAMA HA SIDO REDUCIDO A SIMPLE REDUNDANCIA!**

Grimer asintió, ignorante de las preocupaciones del Pokédex, antes de retraer el huevo de vuelta a su interior, mientras Ash seguía preguntándose qué genero tenía ese Grimer. Habiendo terminado de mostrarle su huevo con orgullo, Grimer rápidamente se fue deslizándose a otra parte, posiblemente a presumírselo a otros Pokémon.

\- …Ya pasó.

Ash sintió que se le iba un peso con la realización. El Pokédex había comentado al respecto, pero no se sintió tan real hasta justo ahora.

 **\- SÍ, CLARO QUE SÍ. TU CONTEO DE POKÉMON SE INCREMENTARÁ AUN SIN CAPTURAS APROPIADAS POR TU PARTE.**

Mientras Grimer desaparecía de la vista, Ash no pudo evitar pensar. Un tiempo atrás, él habría visto ser un Maestro Pokémon el haber atrapado a tantos Pokémon como fuese posible. Eso lo fue dejando atrás con el tiempo, y veía mayor valor en la calidad de los Pokémon antes que la cantidad. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba, encontrándose de pronto agregando Pokémon a sus filas sin siquiera intentarlo. Se sentía… raro, de alguna manera.

\- ¿Eso de verdad cuenta? Ni siquiera atrapé a ese Koffing.

 **\- CIERTO, PERO TUS POKÉMON LO HICIERON, Y TÚ ATRAPASTE A ESOS POKÉMON.**

Ash sacudió la cabeza ante el sarcasmo que agregó su Pokédex en la parte inicial de dicha oración.

 **\- ADEMÁS, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE APRECIARÁS TENER MÁS POKÉMON PARA QUE TE SALVEN LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE UNA PERSONA LOCA TE SECUESTRE Y NECESITES UNA FUERZA DE RESCATE.**

¿Acaso el Pokédex realmente creía que lo de Sabrina era solo un preludio de futuros escenarios repetidos donde todo su equipo entero tendría que romper un techo para rescatarlo? Ash querría decir que era paranoia, pero estaba seguro de haber perdido la habilidad de decir eso dado que Sabrina no era la primera persona que lo secuestraba en esta línea temporal.

…

Eevee maullaba feliz mente, ante el cuerpo derrotado de Axew bajo sus patas. Luego saltó fuera de él tras un momento cuando el resultado fue claro. Axew se esforzó por volver a levantarse, murmurando algo que Anabel estaba bastante segura era algo de decepción consigo mismo por el tono.

Eevee saltó hacia los brazos de la telépata, chirriando felizmente mientras Axew se iba para otra parte, posiblemente de regreso con Iris. Claramente todavía tenía fija la meta de ser más fuerte, una meta que no era poco común en ese lugar. Quienes lo deseaban claramente superaban a quienes iban tras un reto personal o… bueno, cualquier cosa que ella decidiera eventualmente.

Con Eevee todavía en sus brazos tras la batalla de entrenamiento, se dio la vuelta para mirar el sol en la distancia, que todavía seguía saliendo en el amanecer de un nuevo día. Cuando abandonó su hogar, fue porque quería ver el mundo. Verlo más allá de su pequeño pedazo de él. No era la gran cosa, incluso aunque había visto muchas cosas increíbles, visitado nuevos lugares, y también se había visto enredada con intentos de homicidio y unos criminales que decían lemas ridículos.

¿Acaso necesitaba algo ambicioso? Si pudiese hablar ahora, eso solo le haría conocer y saludar gente en fiestas un poco extraño.

\- _"Quiero ser un Maestro Pokémon con ayuda de Pikachu."_

\- _"Quiero capturar a cada uno de los Pokémon de Agua del mundo."_

 _\- "…Yo solo los acompaño por el viaje."_

Especialmente cuando se imaginaba la conversación el su cabeza.

Tendida sobre la hierba, con Eevee todavía en los brazos pese al cambio de ángulo, todavía tenía una pregunta por hacerse.

 _\- ¿Qué podría funcionar como meta para mí?_

\- Vee.

Probablemente debería hacerle la misma pregunta a alguien que fuese capaz de entenderla la próxima vez.

…

\- ¡Mankey, usa Arañazo!

\- ¡Esquívalo!

A Ash le habría encantado explicar en detalle cómo fue que comenzó esta batalla, pero en realidad no había mucha historia detrás de ella. Simplemente había ido a toda prisa a Ciudad Viridian a recoger un paquete para el Profesor Oak, y en el camino de vuelta había sido retado a una batalla por un nuevo entrenador y su Mankey.

Así habían resultado las cosas y no era que se quejara. Le servía de buena práctica a Togepi, como pudo comprobar al ver a la pequeña bola de picos saltar fuera del camino de los rasguños. Esquivaba bastante bien, tenía que darle crédito a Charizard si él era el responsable. Aunque eso no quería decir que Pikachu no estaría menos tenso mientras veía continuar la batalla.

\- ¡Intenta Patada Baja!

La orden del joven entrenador salió insegura y llena de pánico, aunque Mankey intentó darle un barrido a Togepi con el pie de todos modos.

\- ¡Movimiento Sísmico!

Togepi se agarró de dicho pie y saltó al aire, girándose antes de arrojar a Mankey al suelo. Mankey aterrizó con un doloroso golpe seco, antes que Togepi le aterrizara encima para hacerle más daño. No era un Golpe de Cuerpo, pero sí hizo el daño de uno y dejó a Mankey bien derrotado.

\- ¡Toge!

Togepi celebró de ver su trabajo mientras el entrenador corría a recoger a su Mankey, con preocupación en toda la cara mientras acunaba al caído Pokémon Luchador.

\- Mankey, lo siento. – se disculpó. Ash a su vez recogió a Togepi que todavía seguía celebrando mientras se acercaba él. – … ¿Cómo te volviste tan bueno?

El entrenador había susurrado su pregunta, y tuvo que repetirla a volumen más alto. Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Con práctica, mayormente. Lleva tiempo estar seguro de las órdenes que das y cómo contraatacar de manera efectiva. Ya lo lograrás eventualmente.

\- Pero no quiero que sea eventualmente. – musitó el entrenador, tomando una ligera mueca de fastidio mientras miraba en la dirección del Bosque Viridian. – La mayoría de los de mi clase que están en viajes decidieron ir al bosque, pero casi todos tienen un Pidgey o un Rattata. Un Mankey no es muy buena opción contra todos los bichos.

Los ataques de tipo Luchador solo eran medianamente efectivos contra los de tipo Insecto, Ash estaba seguro que era una de las preguntas que respondió correctamente en el examen. Y lo mismo para los de tipo Veneno… así que por eso quería practicar tanto con su Mankey. Quería prepararse antes de irse al norte.

 _\- "Pikachu, no tengo límite de tiempo, ¿verdad?"_

Pikachu sacudió la cabeza ante su pregunta proyectada mentalmente. Qué bien. Colocó a Togepi para sujetarlo con un solo brazo, mientras usaba el otro para coger su Super Bola, y una Bola Safari con la mano libre.

\- Sabes, a veces en vez de trabajar más duro es mejor hacerlo de manera más inteligente. En vez de buscarte peleas con todos los que se te crucen para estar listo para el Bosque Viridian, deberías tener un as bajo la manga.

Al ver cómo el nervioso novato lo veía con confusión, arrojó las dos Pokébolas, revelando a Serperior y a Chansey.

\- Luego que mi Chansey ayude a tu Mankey, le voy a enseñar a usar As Aéreo.

Después de volver a Pueblo Paleta unas horas después, llevaba en su rostro el tipo de sonrisa que solo una sesión de entrenamiento exitosa podría haberle proveído.

…

\- Perdón por hacer esto tan repentinamente, pero tengo curiosidad de si esto funcionará o no.

Ambipom aceptó la disculpa preventiva de Ash, incluso mientras se preparaba para empezar a usar Contraescudo con todo lo reacia que había estado cuando propuso por primera vez la idea. Entretanto, él y Butterfree empezaban a preparar el Movimiento-Z.

\- Pikapi. _No creo que esto pueda cubrirlos todos. Quiero decir, Furia Tectónica no era exactamente un ataque de proyectiles._

Ash le habría respondido a Pikachu, antes de terminar con la pose y sentir una subida de poder fluyendo con todavía más fuerza en Butterfree.

\- ¡Disruptor Psíquico!

La onda psíquica voló hacia el Contraescudo de Ambipom, y sin detenerse hizo volar a Ambipom por los aires golpeándola varias veces con una fuerza misteriosa antes de mandarla a hacia el cielo. Eso daba como resultado dos Movimientos-Z con los que el Contraescudo no serviría para bloquear. Por fortuna, antes de que Ambipom pudiese encontrarse con el Equipo Rocket, un destello reveló a un Exeggutor con Ambipom enredada entre las hojas del Pokémon Hierba/Psíquico.

\- …Quizás funcione si el Movimiento-Z es más como un ataque sólido que te lanzan. Como una bola de fuego o algo así. – dijo Ash. Estaba seguro de haber visto algo así en sus visiones.

\- Am…. _Sí, pero la única manera de descubrir eso es si descubres cómo fue que tu mano hizo el cristal la primera vez, y las manos no incluyen manuales._

Aunque así fuera, ¿podría entenderlo? Los manuales se hacían muy pesados de leer de cualquier manera.

* * *

 _ **Y otro día más después**_ …

Otra mañana tras entrenar de no mezclar los huevos revueltos con los enteros, y otro día de entrenar con sus Pokémon para lo que tenían por delante.

\- ¡Toge!

Y otro día de rarezas, y no estaba completamente seguro de cuándo fue que Togepi había encontrado el tiempo para convencer a uno de los Zubats que atrapó para que lo llevara a volar en círculos, mientras gritaba felizmente.

Era una escena adorable, que todos disfrutaban a excepción de Pikachu, que seguía viendo al Togepi volador con una sensación de terror que Ash estaba seguro le había visto a su mamá en la cara en varios puntos en el pasado.

\- Pikachu, relájate. Togepi siempre ha sido más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

Pikachu no le dio una respuesta, sino que simplemente continuó mirando a Togepi con preocupación. Sin embargo, la preocupación de Pikachu perdió la atención de Ash cuando escuchó pisadas y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la dueña.

Misty, que tenía una mirada de seriedad en su rostro. Una que solo podía responderle de la misma manera.

\- Pelea conmigo.

La declaración directa de Misty fue suficiente para hacer que Togepi hiciera que Zubat lo soltara, enviando a la pequeña bola al suelo sin causarle heridas y dejar salir un chillido de curiosidad. Esto a su vez atrapó la atención de Pikachu.

\- Claro… ¿aunque hay alguna razón de que quieras hacerlo ahora?

Parecía un poco extraño que fuese tan repentino. Misty tomó un profundo respiro antes de explicarse.

\- Hace tiempo, acordamos que un día tú y yo tendríamos una batalla apropiada por la Medalla Cascada. Quiero ver cuánto me falta para eso, entre otras cosas.

La chica no le aclaró cuáles eran esas otras cosas, pero mientras continuaba observándolo con sus ojos verdes, Ash pudo ver que iba muy en serio respecto a cuánto le faltaba para esa batalla y todo lo demás que tenía en su mente.

\- De acuerdo.

Pikachu rápidamente alejó a Togepi para quitarlo del medio mientras Misty sujetaba una Bola Safari Ball en su mano.

\- Peleaste con seis Pokémon para conseguir esa medalla, así que hagamos lo mismo.

Rápidamente arrojó dicha Bola Safari, que se abrió en un estallido para revelar al Slowbro que él vagamente recordaba que Misty consiguió en la Zona Safari. El ruido de algunos arbustos cercanos le avisó de la llegada de los Pokémon con los que había estado peleando antes.

\- Ai. _Déjame esto a mí._

Y con ello, la primera batalla sería de Slowbro contra Ambipom.

\- ¡Garra de Sombra, de una vez!

Su primer ataque era la estrategia básica, pero mientras Ambipom alzaba sus colas hacia el frente con las cuchillas sombrías se extendían, estaba seguro de que esta era la manera correcta. Misty quería ver qué tan lejos estaba de su meta, y esta era una forma de evaluarlo.

\- ¡Usa Bostezo!

El movimiento de Slowbro para contraatacar fue abrir la boca grande y soltar las burbujas para inducir somnolencia. Solo funcionaban al hacer contacto, así que serían un problema para los largos brazos de Ambipom. Pero eso no quería decir que no se le ocurrirían otras formas de sortearlo.

\- ¡Rápido, cambia a Doble Golpe y lánzate al aire!

\- ¡Am! _¡Lo tengo!_

Las manos de cola de Ambipom perdieron sus extensiones de sombra y se volvieron púrpuras, antes de golpear contra el suelo. La fuerza mandó a Ambipom por los aires con una voltereta, girando sobre las burbujas del Bostezo sana y salva. De hecho, el giro de Ambipom era como lo había hecho en Sinnoh.

\- ¡Escaldar!

Sin embargo, Misty no tenía la guardia baja, y el agua hirviendo salió disparada directo hacia Ambipom antes de poder hacer contacto para un ataque. El golpe mandó a Ambipom al suelo, un poco roja pero fuera de eso se veía bien después del ataque.

Ash miró a los ojos de Misty, y vio lo que sospechaba de esa rápida respuesta. Confianza. Sabía que no podía entrar en pánico luego de que él esquivó su primer contraataque. Y eso le gustaba. Misty siempre estaba en su mejor momento cuando tenía confianza, y de una manera verdadera en vez de simplemente fingir tener más confianza de la que tenía realmente. Un problema que ambos solían tener tiempo atrás.

\- ¡Psicochoque!

Una luz púrpura se encendió en los ojos de Slowbro, antes de salir disparada hacia Ambipom como visión láser. Ambipom saltó fuera del camino antes que el ataque conectara, pero Slowbro respondió a ello con más visión láser. Eso no les llevaría a ninguna parte a largo plazo, así que tendría que hacer el movimiento aquí.

\- ¡Rapidez, tan amplio como puedas!

\- ¡Acaba con esa mona ladrona antes que pueda hacer eso!

Ante el recordatorio de su primer encuentro en esta ocasión, Slowbro disparó Psicochoque mientras Ambipom movía sus colas hacia el frente. Los dos ataques dieron en el blanco, con Psicochoque golpeando de segundo mientras la Rapidez bombardeaba a Slowbro desde todos lados.

Ambipom se quedó dando algunos tumbos después de los dos golpes, aunque Slowbro no parecía tan sacudido después del bombardeo de Rapidez. Slowbro llevaba la delantera hasta ahora, y Ash estaba algo perdido sin saber qué esperar de él. Para empezar, cuáles otros movimientos tendría en su arsenal.

\- ¡Rápido, Garra de Sombra!

Al decir "rápido" quería decir que solo una cola salió disparada al frente a su máxima longitud antes de enviar una sombra extendida para que golpeara a Slowbro. Ash sintió que se le formaba una gran sonrisa mientras veía que la batalla volvía a inclinarse a su favor.

\- ¡Relajar!

Una sonrisa que rápidamente desaparecía al ponerse al tanto del movimiento final de Slowbro, y un brillo verde curativo comenzaba a bañar a Slowbro.

…

Fue después de unos pocos minutos que Ash recuperó a Ambipom back, concediéndole esa ronda. Era un juego de resistencia, y eso era algo en lo cual Slowbro tenía las de ganar.

\- ¡Toge!

Togepi corrió hacia donde se quedó sentada Ambipom, intentando alegremente hacer que Ambipom sonriera dando saltitos y haciendo muecas felices. Aunque no era muy efectivo.

\- ¡Lo lograste, Slowbro!

Tampoco lo fue el abrazo entusiasta de Misty para Slowbro después de la batalla, a pesar de haber un entusiasmo casi idéntico de ambas partes. Una vez que terminó de abrazar a Slowbro, se puso de pie y sonrió en su dirección, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano a Slowbro para que se quitara del camino antes de empezar la nueva batalla.

\- Bueno, eso es un punto para mí. Sabes, un derrotista probablemente habría dicho que era suficiente. Eso fue mejor que lo que tenías la primera vez.

\- Pero tú no eres una derrotista.

Misty respondió a su declaración llena de confianza asintiendo con entusiasmo, mientras Wingull volaba hacia ella y aterrizaba sobre su hombro.

\- Nop.

Un estallido en el aire indicó la llegada de uno de los Pokémon de Ash, y Pidgeot aterrizó a su lado.

\- Caw. _¿Alguna razón para esta batalla?_

\- Prueba personal, y voy perdiendo por uno. – le informó a su vieja amiga, que sonrió. Ella se encargaría de corregir eso, volviendo a despegar al aire mientras Wingull la seguía. Esta batalla tendría lugar en el aire.

\- ¡Tajo Aéreo!

\- ¡Esquívalo!

Pidgeot movió las alas en un fuerte aletazo, mandando una cuchilla de aire brillante hacia Wingull, que viró fuera del camino para esquivar la ráfaga, que tuvo que repetir por dos Tajos Aéreos que siguieron después. Por lo visto los nuevos movimientos no estaban haciéndole muchos favores hoy, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Hidropulso!

Wingull escupió una esfera azul en dirección hacia Pidgeot, que falló mientras Pidgeot ganaba altitud, aunque pronto eso cambiaría.

\- ¡As Aéreo!

Le sorprendió que Misty gritara la misma orden, pero nunca le hacía ascos a un buen desafío. Pidgeot era igual, viendo que voló directo hacia Wingull, y ambas aves tenían las rayas blancas del As Aéreo ejecutado en el cielo a medida que se acercaban uno a la otra.

El ataque impactó en medio del aire en una colisión de pico contra pico, antes de que Pidgeot la ganara y enviara a Wingull dando vueltas. Pidgeot voló en el camino trazado, mientras Wingull se enderezaba por detrás y debajo de Pidgeot. Dicha posición probablemente no le haría ningún bien, particularmente ya que Wingull tenía ataques de largo alcance. Eso tenía que cambiarlo.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

Pidgeot brilló de blanco mientras se daba la vuelta y volaba hacia Wingull, que no reaccionó de la manera que uno asumiría que un pájaro pequeño lo haría cuando uno mucho más grande se le venía encima a toda velocidad. ¿Acaso Wingull y Misty tenían algún plan bajo su manga…?

\- ¡Onda de Choque!

Ash estuvo seguro de que escuchó mal, pero cuando vio con sus propios ojos se dio cuenta que sus oídos funcionaban bien. El pico naranja de Wingull comenzaba a brillar con fuerza hasta que disparó un rayo de luz brillante. El rayo golpeó a Pidgeot en un choque continuo, forzando a Pidgeot a virar hacia un lado y fallar completamente a Wingull hasta que terminó el ataque. Pidgeot se quedó algo sacudida, y no podía culparla.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo puede un Wingull hacer eso?!

 **\- DESDE EL MARTES PASADO. –** El sarcasmo del Pokédex no era necesario.

\- Yo tampoco tenía idea de que Wingull podía aprender ese ataque hasta que lo usó hace unos pocos días. – dijo Misty. – Hablando de eso, ¡Wingull!"

Wingull rápidamente disparó el ataque unas cuantas veces más, aunque Pidgeot los esquivó cada vez. Los rayos dieron en el suelo, quemando algunos parches de hierba y tierra pero sin hacer ningún daño significativo. Pero necesitaría hacer más que solo esquivar para asegurarse de que no le hicieran daño a Pidgeot.

\- ¡Pidgeot, usa Ala de Acero y devuélvele el próximo!

Dicha orden probablemente no habría funcionado si Wingull no hubiera disparado una Onda de Choque justo cuando se la dio. Las alas de Pidgeot flashearon de blanco metálico mientras el rayo salía devuelto y golpeaba a Wingull, mandando al pequeño pájaro en un descenso espiral. Misty atrapó al pájaro claramente derrotado, y la batalla se empataba.

\- ¡Buen trabajo!

Mientras Misty reconfortaba a Wingull en sus brazos, Pidgeot aterrizaba junto a él para que le frotara la cabeza de manera apreciativa por su parte. A continuación venía la tercera batalla, y Pikachu parecía listo para entrar en acción.

\- Bul. _Aguanta un momento, tengo ganas de entrar ahora. –_ Solo para que Bulbasaur apareciera junto a él, listo para pelear también.

 **\- INTERESANTE. TODOS LOS POKÉMON QUE HAS UTILIZADO HASTA AHORA LUCHARON CONTRA LA ENTRENADORA WATERFLOWER INFERIOR, Y AHORA ESTÁN LUCHANDO CONTRA LA SUPERIOR.** – La observación del Pokédex resultó ser cierta, aunque Misty hizo una extraña elección para su tercer Pokémon.

\- Psy. – Y Psyduck honestamente sonaba tan confuso de que lo enviaran a pelear como Ash al verlo.

 **…**

Misty tuvo que admitirlo, había casi echado de manera forzada esta parte. No se esperaba que los Pokémon de Ash fueran exactamente los mismos que había utilizado contra sus hermanas. Bulbasaur en particular resultó ser una elección sorpresiva. Ella se esperaba más bien a Serperior, y tenía Pokémon a los que le gustaría probar contra Serperior. Bulbasaur… no le daba ninguna idea.

Esta batalla le probó que tenía que todavía tenía que aprender a pensar en mayor profundidad en posibles batallas. Una lección aprendida para la verdadera batalla por la Medalla Cascada, que era el verdadero propósito de tener esta, así que era bueno.

Aunque creía que podía funcionar, si bien no estaba totalmente segura de ello, era que Psyduck recibiera un Látigo Cepa en la cabeza y eso activara un ataque poderoso. Además, recordó que Psyduck se había quejado el otro día de no haber podido dormir lo suficiente, así que eso dejaba dos posibles desenlaces.

O era que Psyduck era uno de esos Pokémon con habilidad como Insomnio que no se dormiría con Somnífero, o que una derrota sería buena para la salud y bienestar de Psyducks. La respuesta quedaría muy clara cuando Bulbasaur utilizó Somnífero.

\- Psy. _Me está sonriendo de manera escalofriante._

Bulbasaur en efecto estaba sonriendo de una manera que tuvo que admitir era algo escalofriante. Estaba sonriendo de un extremo al otro de su rostro, y honestamente eso le preocupaba. Aunque la única razón por la que no le preocupaba más, era porque a pesar de la similitud, se sentía muy diferente de la sonrisa que le había visto al Clefairy de Red.

Y sus preocupaciones no se alivianaron nada cuando Bulbasaur enredó a Psyduck con sus látigos.

...

 **\- EL MOVIMIENTO DE COSQUILLAS ES UNO QUE EL POKÉMON BULBASAUR ES INCAPAZ DE APRENDER. SIN EMBARGO, LO DE HACER COSQUILLAS EN SÍ MISMO NO ES ALGO QUE UN BULBASAUR SEA INCAPAZ DE HACER, COMO TAMPOCO LO ES LAMER CON LA LENGUA.**

Togepi se encontraba riéndose, con más fuerza que los otros Pokémon que no eran ni de cerca los únicos, mientras Bulbasaur continuaba usando su Látigo Cepa para hacerle cosquillas al pobre pato mientras le lamía la cabeza. Una técnica que le había servido muy bien a Bulbasaur para derrotar a Psyduck una vez, y ahora volvía a hacerlo.

Dicho pato se reía derrotado y humillado, con todas sus opciones de ataque inhabilitadas, a no ser que la risa pudiera darle poder a los ataques psíquicos igual como lo hacía el dolor.

Aunque se sintió un poco mal por el pobre Pokémon: ver a Wingull, Ambipom y Togepi reírse de él era una cosa, pero incluso Slowbro se estaba riendo del pobre Psyduck. Una risa histérica de un Slowbro en tu dirección no era algo que nadie debiera experimentar. En serio era algo escalofriante.

\- ¡Ya basta!

Eventualmente Misty recuperó a Psyduck, que todavía estaba temblando con cosquillas fantasmas mientras se iba de vuelta a su lado dando tumbos.

\- … Eso fue raro.

Ash estuvo de acuerdo, lo era. Pero golpear a Psyduck en batalla nunca daba resultado. Ya él lo había intentado una vez, y lo único que logró fue hacer que Kingler saliera disparado hacia él como en un juego de quemados con crustáceos

\- Free. _Bien, me pareció oír que hay una batalla por aquí. Me encargaré del siguiente._

Antes de que Pikachu pudiera ofrecerse de voluntario, Butterfree flotó frente a ellos. Pikachu murmuró algo de que se saltó la fila, pero independientemente de cualquier violación a etiqueta escolar, la batalla continuó con la cuarta ronda.

\- ¡Poli!

Una batalla entre Butterfree y Poliwrath, una batalla que en papel parecía del tipo que Butterfree tendría en la bolsa. Por supuesto, eso quería decir que Misty tenía algún tipo de plan, y tenía que ser estratégico.

\- ¡Hagámoslo inteligente, usa Somnífero!

Ante la orden que le costó uno de sus tres nocauts fatales en el Top 16, Misty sonrió como si hubiera hecho exactamente lo que ella planeaba. Eso no era…

\- ¡Poliwrath, usa Chapoteo de Agua!

Poliwrath lanzó una oleada de agua que parecía, a falta de una mejor descripción, fina pero densa, que colisionó con el polvo del Somnífero y lo disolvió totalmente. Del impacto salió una onda de rocío espeso que cubrió todo como una capa de pintura. Su ropa y pelo de pronto se sintieron pesados, y el pelaje de Pikachu se oscureció como cuando solía pasarle al mojarse.

\- Free… _Ash, ¿recuerdas lo de Erika?_

Su atención se dirigió hacia Butterfree, cuyas alas se agitaban inútilmente mientras comenzaban a ponerse pesadas también. Ash tomó una expresión sombría pues claro que recordaba lo de Erika, y parecía que Misty también. Butterfree de nuevo forzado a descender.

Claro que recordaba que el vuelo lo era todo, como había quedado en evidencia contra Erika.

\- ¡Usa Psicorrayo rápido!

\- ¡Rayo Burbuja!

Mientras Butterfree flotaba débilmente sobre el suelo, el láser visual colisionó con las burbujas. Los dos ataques se cancelaron uno al otro en un estallido de energía y aire. Dicho estallido también lanzó más agua hacia Butterfree, cuyas alas finalmente cedieron totalmente y lo hicieron caer hacia el suelo lodoso.

Se encontró forcejeando mientras Poliwrath cargaba contra Butterfree, con un puño brillante que dejaba un rastro a su paso. Un Puño Dinámico.

\- ¡Psicorrayo!

Poliwrath saltó hacia un lado para evitar el rayo, antes de barrerse desde abajo y golpear a Butterfree con un Puño Dinámico en forma de uppercut. ¿Sería acaso un Uppercut Dinámico?

Fuera como fuera la mejor forma de llamar el ataque, Butterfree todavía salió volando. Ash atrapó a su primera captura, pero al hacerlo salió despedido hacia atrás una buena distancia y dejó algo de tierra levantada al pisar con fuerza con sus zapatos.

…

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso. Había sido algo que se le ocurrió unos días antes, y tenía curiosidad de cómo resultaría. Viendo que otra vez estaban empatados, tuvo que decir que había funcionado bastante bien. Y aunque no dijo nada, Poliwrath también parecía bastante satisfecho con el resultado. Bien por él.

Aunque se sentía un poco mal de no poder tomar algo de crédito por la idea. Como de enseñarle a Gyarados a usar Cola de Hierro para echar a tierra los ataques eléctricos, esto lo había sacado de observar a otro entrenador. En este caso era Erika.

¿Cómo hacían para sacar ideas como esas? Ella había estado torturando su cerebro por varios días tratando de sacar algo que fuese original, y totalmente suyo, pero no lograba ocurrírsele nada. Erika al menos tenía el beneficio del tiempo, pero la forma en como Ash sacaba sus ideas a veces le hacía preguntarse si realmente era un novato.

Con suerte, quizás pudiera sacar uno o dos trucos (o si era posible más) que fuesen completamente originales, de ella misma, Misty, cuando tuvieran una batalla real.

Un rugido y una ráfaga de aire caliente llenaron el aire y lo secaron un poco, mientras Charizard aterrizaba y gruñía. Eso querría decir que Pikachu sería el último. Grandioso, ya tenía un plan para eso. Para Charizard, tenía un Pokémon más apto para hacerle frente. Quizás fuese un poco cliché enfrentar esa batalla, siendo la ficción la que usualmente se guardaba un choque como ese para el asalto final, pero no era un cliché imposible, particularmente ya que ella no planeaba que el desenlace del cliché saliera como alguien esperaría.

Con la Bola de Red en mano, ya su plan estaba en marcha.

\- ¡Blastoise, vamos!

…

El rey de la isla de las tortugas, ahora con Misty, aterrizó frente a ellos con un fuerte pisotón. La visión de dicho Pokémon de Agua evolucionado hizo que Charizard gruñera con entusiasmo. Claramente quería algo de práctica por si se topaban con Gary en Índigo. No podía negar que un buen calentamiento de Blastoise les haría mucho bien para ese escenario.

\- ¡Hidrobomba!

Misty hizo el primer movimiento, y los dos cañones de Blastoise lanzaron sendos poderosos chorros de agua en su dirección. Charizard abrió las alas para elevarse hacia el aire y viró hacia los lados para evitar los chorros. Su oído alcanzó a registrar el débil grito de Jigglypuff gritando de dolor al ser golpeada por un par de intensos chorros de agua.

\- ¡Contraataca con Lanzallamas!

Charizard rugió y sopló un torrente de llamas contra Blastoise, que las recibió de frente. Sin embargo no recibió ningún daño, pues en cuanto el fuego se apagó un campo de energía verde cubría a la tortuga completamente. Protección, el movimiento que bloqueaba el daño.

\- Eso no funcionará, ¡Cañón Destello!

Blastoise gruñó mientras el cañón izquierdo disparaba un rayo de luz blanca, que golpeó a Charizard en el pecho antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar. Charizard gruñó por el impacto, aunque no pareció salir muy herido. Luego otro Cañón Destello salió disparado desde el cañón derecho que logró detener con una Garra de Metal, detonándolo antes de que pudiera hacer contacto.

\- ¡Lanzallamas!

Charizard echó atrás su cabeza y lanzó el poderoso estallido de llamas que se expandió mientras iba hacia Blastoise.

\- ¡Protección, luego Hidrobomba!

Blastoise gruñó mientras se formaba la burbuja verde, recibiendo el Lanzallamas en su totalidad antes de que se desvaneciera junto con las llamas. Hecho esto disparó la Hidrobomba hacia Charizard, que la volvió a evitar. Sin embargo esta le hizo mella bastante cerca, y Ash alcanzó a ver algunas gotas salpicando desde el ala de Charizard más cercana al ataque. Por lo visto atacar a distancia no le llevaría a ninguna parte, tenían que acercarse.

\- ¡Acércate y usa Movimiento Sísmico!

Charizard gruñó afirmativamente mientras se acercaba volando, con los brazos listos para atrapar a la masiva tortuga. Blastoise contraatacó con Hidrobomba, aunque Charizard logró evitar ser golpeado por los ataques de agua a quemarropa. Ahora con los brazos en posición de agarre Charizard ya estaba listo para atacar, pero entonces Blastoise brilló de blanco. Golpe de Cabeza.

\- ¡Rápido, cambia a Cuchillada y evita ese ataque!

Su orden llegó demasiado tarde pues Charizard perdió altitud, incluso mientras Blastoise salía disparado como un misil tortuga. La buena noticia fue que al descender Charizard evitó el Golpe de Cabeza. La mala fue que incluso con las garras blancas extendidas para la Cuchillada, Blastoise ya estaba bien fuera de su alcance.

Ahora Charizard se encontraba al lado de Misty, y Blastoise enfrente de Ash. Charizard se miró sus garras, y luego todo el camino hacia su entrenador con una expresión muy seria, mientras le rugía su propia idea de cómo ganar este encuentro.

\- _¡_ _Crea un Cristal-Z!_

Ash se miró su propia mano, luego a Charizard, y después hacia su mano.

\- No la siento llena de polvo. – le dijo. Charizard le devolvió la mirada con irritación antes de volver a rugir.

\- _Eso no importa, tienes que intentarlo. No hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora, y ahora es el momento de ver por qué fue así. Tal vez la determinación para ganar, en vez de curiosidad, sea el elemento que falta. ¡Pero no lo sabremos si no lo intentas!_

Ash miró en dirección de Misty, que no captó nada de eso. Ella no podía entender a Charizard, y solo tenía por referencia el comentario que él hizo sobre su mano. Pero a pesar del contexto limitado, Misty asintió. Ella también quería que lo intentara.

En tal caso, Ash levantó la mano en el aire, sujetándose con fuerza la muñeca con la que había creado el Psychium-Z. Charizard imitó el movimiento usando la garra con la que estaba haciendo la Cuchillada.

Momentos después, su mano empezó a brillar con un aura amarillo-naranja, incluso mientras comenzaba a absorber auras de otros colores del campo de batalla. Muchos azules, de dos diferentes tonos, al igual que trozos de gris, amarillo, púrpura, rosa, naranja rojizo, blanco y muchos otros colores. Su mano se sacudía violentamente igual que antes, y solo con la otra que se sujetaba la muñeca lograba mantenerla en su lugar.

Entonces su mano comenzó a temblar todavía más violento que la última vez, con un estallido de calor e intensidad en él mientras todas las auras de colores luchaban entre ellas para determinar cuál color sería el ganador.

Una mezcla de azul y blanco salió disparada de entre sus dedos, siendo estos los colores que ahora se estaban disputando en este punto. Su mano continuó sacudiéndose violentamente mientras la luz azul comenzaba a superar ligeramente la blanca.

\- Caw.

Sin embargo, mientras la luz azul comenzaba a ganar terreno, se dio cuenta de que la batalla había ganado algunos observadores adicionales aparte de los seis Pokémon que habían luchado con él en Cerulean, Togepi con su amigo Zubat, y los de Misty's. Los árboles ahora eran hogar de varios Pidgeys y Pidgeottos de la parvada de Pidgeot, al igual que el Spearow que había atrapado por accidente.

Unas cuantas auras blancas salieron disparadas hacia su mano en este punto, que revirtieron los colores de lo que estaba sucediendo. El aura blanca comenzó a ganarle a la azul, y con una última sacudida su mano finalmente se detuvo, dejando un nuevo objeto descansando en su palma. Al abrir su puño cerrado con la otra lista para atraparlo, en esta cayó un Cristal-Z blanco.

 **\- BUENO, AHORA TIENES MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE CÓMO HACER ESO. SUGERIRÍA QUE NO PASES TANTO TIEMPO MIRANDO.**

Ash asintió y miró a Charizard a lo lejos, que asintió con una sonrisa muy entusiasta.

\- ¡Usa Protección en cuanto ese movimiento salga disparado! – ordenó Misty.

\- ¡Blast!

Mientras Misty preparaba su propio contraataque, Ash recordó la pose que su versión en los sueños había hecho al recibir el cristal, y colocó sus propios brazos estirados hacia afuera diagonalmente antes de colocárselos de golpe formando una Z frente a su pecho. Charizard imitó el movimiento, y aunque sintió una pequeña interrupción de energía por un error en alguna parte de la pose, el poder todavía se sentía fuerte.

El aura amarillo-naranja a su alrededor se extendió hacia Charizard, donde flasheó de un amarillo más pálido a su alrededor antes de fijarse en ese color. El aura que rodeaba a Charizard creció a tamaños masivos, y la visión de esto hizo que Misty se quedara mirando en shock y que Blastoise activara la Protección inmediatamente.

\- ¡Carrera Arrolladora!

Recordando el nombre del ataque, lo declaró en voz alta mientras Charizard rugía ferozmente de anticipación, antes de salir volando hacia Blastoise con toda la sutileza de un jet a máxima velocidad. El ataque impactó contra la Protección de Blastoise, y la hizo pedazos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!/ **¡¿QUÉ?!**

La declaración de sorpresa de Misty y del Pokédex fue simultánea, mientras Blastoise salía volando por los aires. La chica tuvo que saltar fuera del camino, y Bulbasaur hizo lo propio jalando a Togepi para apartarlo, mientras Blastoise salía despedido y se estrellaba contra el suelo, dejando una trinchera en la tierra que recorría varios metros de distancia.

Charizard se quedó jadeando de cansancio, pero tenía una expresión de satisfacción en la cara. Una que Ash estuvo seguro que tenía en la suya también, al menos en la parte del cansancio.

\- Pikapi. _Luego tengo que aprender a hacer eso yo también._

Nadie se atrevió a debatir esa declaración. Misty entretanto retornó al derrotado Blastoise con una felicitación y una disculpa.

…

Era la última batalla, y Misty había visto todo lo que tenía que ver.

Todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer para darle a Ash la batalla que se merecía, y tenía mucho trabajo por hacer si quería alcanzar esa meta.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno!

\- ¡Gyarados!

Gyarados azotó su cola contra el suelo, brillando con el poder de Cola de Hierro mientras la fuerza eléctrica era desviada a tierra.

Para empezar, Misty se dio cuenta que necesitaba sacar sus propias ideas. Las estrategias que había aprendido por las batallas de Ash eran buenas, pero necesitaba añadir las suyas propias a la ecuación.

\- ¡Usa Ataque Rápido y despega la cola de Gyarados!

\- ¡Detén la carga con Bulldozer!

La cola de Gyarados perdió brevemente el brillo de la Cola de Hierro, pero se mantuvo en la tierra mientras la vibraba, enviando la onda de choque por el suelo hacia Pikachu. El movimiento sacó a Pikachu volando por los aires, aterrizando sobre su espalda a pocos metros de distancia.

\- ¡Hidropulso!

Lo que había demostrado esta batalla, era que había hecho un gran progreso. Había mejorado mucho.

\- ¡Contraescudo!

La defensa giratoria detuvo el Hidropulso, haciéndolo pedazos y enviando gotas volando de regreso hacia Gyarados. Este se quejó de que le cayeron como agujas al golpearlo. Misty hizo una nota de hacer algo respecto a ese truquito.

\- ¡Surf!

\- ¡Usa Cola de Hierro y ponte por encima!

Misty no estuvo segura de haber oído bien la orden al ver a Pikachu corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la ola que se aproximaba, y saltaba para enfrentarla directamente. Y luego, golpeó la ola con la cola de Hierro, impulsándose sobre la ola y directo hacia la cara de Gyarados, mientras la ola se disipaba antes de empapar demasiado a Ash.

\- ¡Aliento de Dragón!

Ash y Pikachu se quedaron ambos paralizados mientras veían a Gyarados usar un quinto movimiento y mandaban a Pikachu a volar con el ataque tipo Dragón. Misty decidió darle las gracias a Iris por ese, aunque se dio cuenta de que no le hizo tanto daño a Pikachu.

Justo antes que lo golpeara el Aliento de Dragón, Pikachu acababa de conjurar una Carga Salvaje, formando un campo eléctrico a su alrededor, protegiéndose de la peor parte del Aliento de Dragón. El roedor aterrizó en el suelo con menos daño y sin el efecto adicional que podría haber conseguido.

\- ¡Eso fue asombroso, Misty, no tenía idea de que ya lo habían logrado!

Ante el cumplido de Ash, Misty sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- Gracias. He estado trabajando mucho más duro desde lo de Sabrina, y me alegra ver que está dando resultados. De verdad he aprendido mucho estando contigo; no sé dónde estaría ahora si no fuera por ti. – Inmediatamente se tapó la boca al terminar de decir eso, ¿realmente acababa de decirlo?

Ash asintió, aunque también se sonrojó por lo que acababa de oír de boca de ella.

\- Lo mismo digo. Sigamos aprendiendo uno del otro. Juntos podemos lograr lo imposible y hacer cualquier cosa.

\- De acuerdo. – Ella también asintió, todavía con las mejillas ardiéndole.

Y así continuó la batalla, con la intensidad del choque final manteniéndose hasta lo último. Y a diferencia de los sonrojos, que se desvanecieron antes de que concluyera la batalla, aunque algo más lento de lo que algunos creerían.

…

Todo lo dicho era cierto. Misty y Ash continuarían aprendiendo uno del otro y experimentando cosas nuevas.

Los dos continuarían haciéndolo por el resto de sus días. Y muy frecuentemente con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí estamos de nuevo, el primer capítulo de la segunda mitad del año. Este será el inicio de un arco ligero mientras nos preparamos para el clímax en el arco de Kanto. Después de todo se nos acercan Giovanni, Mewtwo y la Liga Índigo, es mejor tomar un respiro porque lo que se viene será de proporciones a tamaño Wailord.

Empezando con la primera escena, ya vemos un poquito del por qué Giovanni está tan interesado en Ash. Si lo piensan bien tiene sentido: hay villanos que en busca de dominar al mundo por medios "no-convencionales" terminan echándose más bien a destruirlo, y eso no nos conviene. De hecho si lo piensan bien, ¿han notado que en el anime todos los equipos criminales a excepción del Rocket desaparecen totalmente tras su arco regional, precisamente por andar queriendo jugar con los legendarios y darse cuenta por las malas que no pueden controlarlos? Quizás por eso es que Giovanni todavía sigue haciendo de las suyas todavía en el arco de Alola.

Nuestro héroe vuelve a casa y por fin se da el encuentro de Delia y sus futuras nueras. Tuvieron un buen inicio, parece que se cayeron bastante bien entre ellas. Como podrán adivinar por el título de este capítulo, este arco tendrá un capítulo por cada una de las chicas, y estará repleto de shipping, entrenamiento y posiblemente más Cristales-Z, ahora que Ash tiene una mejor idea de cómo crearlos voluntariamente. Este fue para Misty, así que los próximos serán para Iris y Anabel.

En una nota relacionada, el Blastoise y el Wartortle que Misty utilizó en este capítulo provienen de la isla en el episodio de la primera temporada "El Problema de Blastoise" (el que le sigue inmediatamente a la batalla de gimnasio con Blaine, para mejor referencia). Los eventos de ese episodio ocurrieron fuera de pantalla, y su servidor estará a cargo de mostrarlos en un oneshot extra, solo para que sepan de donde salieron. Claro que, como la bola de pelos rosada cantarina no estuvo involucrada, las cosas ahora irán bastante distinto, y hay una buena razón de que ahora estén bajo el cuidado de nuestra pelirroja.

Bien, supongo que eso es todo de momento. Gracias por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, leonix644, Jigsawpunisher, Juan, darkdan-sama, Conuk, Nahuel836, Ivan D** y **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli.** Nos veremos en el próximo, y atentos con la segunda temporada de Chronicles, y también al arco de Red en las Islas Sevii (este podría actualizarse pronto).

 **P.D:** Dirigida específicamente a **Juan** por dos cosillas aparte (si puedes ábrete cuenta porque no me gusta usar las notas para responder estas cosas). Primera, el "secreto" de Ash no es ningún secreto para la audiencia y no tiene que ver con Iris, sino que es el que guarda desde que empezó la historia, creí que eso era obvio. Segundo, y esto tiene que ver es con la otra historia que publiqué fuera del Resetverso: ¿a qué vino eso de que "faltó Misty"? O sea, se suponía que era un oneshot posteado para el Día del Padre, y centrado en ASH Y SU PADRE. Según tú, ¿qué pinta Misty en una historia como esa? Explícame tu lógica, por favor.


	40. En Pueblo Paleta (Iris)

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 40:** En Pueblo Paleta (Iris)

* * *

 _ **Oficina de la Liga Pokémon…**_

Se había originado como una mala broma durante su juventud. Lo había atormentado durante sus días de escuela y de entrenamiento, e incluso durante su breve período de servicio militar. Había sido afortunado de haberlo tenido durante un período de paz, y por tanto se libró de agregar un título a sus muchos que no le gustaría que le aplicaran.

Él era Charles Goodshow. Presidente de la Liga Pokémon League, Profesor de Economía, Maestro Pokémon por varios estándares, Campeón de la Liga de Karaoke por cinco años consecutivos (y podría haberlo sido por doce años de no ser por aquella noche que Diantha participó), enemigo de los encuentros arreglados, y archienemigo de la corrupción.

Todo eso era para hacer un buen show, como el juego de palabras sobre su nombre podría hacerlo ver en cada espectáculo, problema de matemáticas, o actividades similares, y era ya plenamente consciente de que entraría en el salón de la fama de la liga de los no-combatientes cuando se retirara o muriera, a menos que hiciera algo extremadamente escandaloso.

Algo que no era, sería un asesino. Nunca había tomado una vida con sus propias manos o acciones en sus setenta y cinco años de vida, y planeaba mantenerlo así. Asesinar no era dar un espectáculo. Eso no te convertía en un hombre.

Desde luego, contrarrestar un ideal tan tóxico y atrincherado no era su trabajo como Presidente de la Liga Pokémon (su pasatiempo de escribir novelas le daban el momento y lugar para su filosofía y pensamientos sobre el mundo, su historia y su gente). Su trabajo era administrar las ligas, y tenía que decirlo: ver lo que estaba viendo este año, especialmente pensando en el año anterior, de verdad que lo hacía sonreír.

Quizás tenía algo que ver con la paz: que la gente tenía permitido seguir sus sueños en vez de pensar en las necesidades de muchos, o quizás era simplemente un incremento de la población. Quizás era que las estrellas se habían alineado y no era resultado de la humanidad.

Fuera cual fuese la razón, una mirada a los entrenadores novatos de este año y los del año pasado hicieron que su corazón empezara a acelerársele por razones que no tenían nada que ver con el hecho de estar acercándose a sus ochenta.

Talento, era por el talento, chispa y motivación por todas partes. Novatos como Black Gaiman y Vermell Arcer habían ganado ligas el año pasado en medio de competidores mucho más fuertes, especialmente entre entrenadores novatos, y este año parecía presto a seguir esa tendencia. Eso sin siquiera tomar en cuenta el futuro, especialmente si los rumores que oía sobre su viejo compañero de cuarto en la universidad en Alola eran algún indicio. Bien podría tachar ese "saludo de puño de los Kahunas" que tenía en su lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir, desde la vez que Agatha y Alder tuvieron un concurso de tragos que él hizo oficial (y al que después se unió como séptimo competidor, ¿o fue el sexto? A veces no podía recordarlo).

Había una concentración de entrenadores notables que jamás había visto antes. Normalmente cada año tenía, entre todas las ligas, una docena o dos de entrenadores con las cualidades para ser de los grandes. No siempre lograban cumplir con las expectativas que se tenían, por combinaciones de mala suerte y problemas familiares. Por ejemplo Reggie de Sinnoh y Casey Snagem de Kanto. Aunque cuando lo lograban, era glorioso de ver.

En muy raras ocasiones realmente encontraba a alguien más grande que los grandes. Entrenadores de ese tipo eran gente como la Campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia, que era una entrenadora de calidad rara vez vista. Y luego estaba la gente como aquel sujeto Tobias, que no tenía idea de quién era, ni tampoco de dónde venía, dicho fuera de paso. Nunca le respondió a sus emails masivos sobre el karaoke.

Un golpeteo en la puerta atrajo su atención, y al atenderlo abrió dicha puerta para encontrarse con una mujer joven, de cabello oscuro y mirada severa. Electra Artisian. Jefa de las finanzas de la liga, administradora de los patrocinadores y de confiterías. Alguien a quien realmente le gustaría obligar a usar sus vacaciones pagadas uno de estos días, antes de que encontrase apropiado utilizar aquel lenguaje moderno sobre varas y retaguardias para describir su personalidad. Preferiría no tener que hacerlo, pues le gustaba su lengua limpia.

\- ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina? ¿Hay algo malo en los números? – le preguntó, y ella negó con la cabeza antes de explicarse.

\- No, señor presidente. No hay nadie que esté malversando fondos de manera obvia. Sin embargo, escuché algunas preocupaciones sobre la gente del departamento de ética que no estoy segura de que pasen por los canales apropiados por sí solas, pero considero que merece su tiempo.

Traducción: ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que decían, pero se imaginaba que el gabinete de ética no se lo iba a aprobar. Él asintió, dejándola hablar.

\- Les preocupa la probabilidad de que aumenten las posibilidades de que haya gente con ventajas injustas en las ligas venideras y futuras. Sabemos que hay algo que los está incrementando, y que las posibilidades de que no tengamos al menos unos pocos de ellos en cada torneo que se viene colocan el juego justo de todo el deporte en tela de juicio. Más preocupante es el efecto de la controversia que pueda tener en el presupuesto y los patrocinadores de manera negativa.

Él asintió, aunque de una manera que le hizo saber que entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Te preocupan los Bloodliners. – No era realmente una pregunta, y ella no necesitó confirmarle que eso era de lo que hablaba.

Se volvió hacia el estante donde guardaba sus recuerdos de los años. Cuando notó que los ojos de la mujer finalmente se movieron a la misma dirección, y se detuvieron en los artículos de periódico enmarcados que tenía en los extremos de dicho estante, continuó:

\- He visto tantos cambios en mi vida que dudo que puedas entenderlo realmente. Cuando yo era entrenador, la gente ya no peleaba para tener igualdad de género en el deporte. Las mujeres entrenadoras que conocía no solo tenían que afinar sus mentes, sino endurecer sus pellejos contra las burlas e insultos de los fans y de los oponentes. Años después tuvimos que superar las controversias de dejar que entrenadores de otras regiones, especialmente los que vienen de lejos, pudieran competir. Los abucheos que escuché cuando era joven fueron iguales, a pesar de que los insultos cambiaron de géneros a lugares de nacimiento. Dudo que tenga que recordarte de la controversia de cuando los primeros competidores que declararon abiertamente su sexualidad comenzó a hacerse real. Mismo maniquí con abrigo de otro color. La mala prensa no es nada nuevo, y siempre termina de la misma forma.

La mujer entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Ningún retador, sea mujer o gay, podría romper las reglas tan seriamente como un bloodliner. A pesar de los abucheos, no hubo encuentros que fueran ganados porque una entrenadora mujer le haya enseñado su ropa interior a un entrenador hombre en un momento crucial. Por otro lado, la posibilidad de manipular a los Pokémon es muy real, y algo que puede crear una ventaja inherente.

\- Ya tenemos una palabra para eso, y desde antes de lo que sea que esté sucediendo con la juventud de hoy. Se le llama hacer trampa, y vamos a lidiar con las trampas con la misma severidad que siempre lo hemos hecho. Lo que estás sugiriendo es que les neguemos a la gente la entrada solo por la POSIBILIDAD de que hagan trampa, lo cual no necesito recordarte es una cuerda muy floja y resbaladiza.

Él era un anciano, y había visto muchos cambios en cómo eran los Bloodliners. Francamente ni siquiera creía que los números fuesen tan diferentes. La gente decía cosas como esas respecto a la sexualidad, ignorando la diferencia entre el número de personas que no eran heterosexuales, y el número de los que eran abiertos respecto a ello.

No importaba que estuviera ocurriendo, el camino del cambio siempre era el mismo, y no iba a estar tan loco como para creer que esta vez iba a ser diferente y tenían que luchar contra ello. La locura se la reservaba para su vida privada, y su siempre en expansión presupuesto para estantes. Eso no sería un buen espectáculo, especialmente si bien podría estar cerca de ser el último. Después de todo ya era muy viejo.

Ella lo miró como si fuese un tonto, pero no le dijo más nada. Lo que sí hizo fue cambiar el tema hacia algo más. Probablemente porque no le hizo ninguna indirecta para que se fuera de su oficina.

\- Sabe, siempre he creído que solo ocho medallas es demasiado fácil. La gente aspira a ello, y muchos terminan dándose por vencidos. Y luego, al final del día, no resulta tan difícil para la gente que realmente no va a llegar a nada en su vida. ¿Cuántas personas en las conferencias grandes terminan siendo básicamente carne de cañón para los entrenadores realmente buenos, y cuántos de ellos resultan ser innecesarios? Una cualificación más difícil podría llevar a ligas más pequeñas e intensas. No perderíamos tanto presupuesto si lo comparamos con la optimización. Lo único que costaría es que algunos abandonen fácilmente sus sueños.

Se quedó en silencio mientras asimilaba los puntos de Electra, antes de darle su réplica.

\- Los sueños nos salvan. Los sueños nos elevan y nos transforman en algo mucho mejor. Dejar que cualquier sueño muera prematuramente, que no tenga la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo realidad, no pienso tomar partido de algo como eso. Al tratar de prevenir que sueños que tal vez no se volverán realidad terminen de manera trágica, también impediremos a los sueños que tenían una oportunidad. Si echas la red no hay forma de que solo atrapes lo que quieres.

Electra le devolvió la mirada, con una intensidad que le hizo preguntarse si había más en lo que pensaba sobre la liga que solo su rol como experta financiera. Nunca había sido entrenadora por lo que él sabía, pero no conocía nada sobre su familia.

\- Una noble aspiración, pero esas no llegan muy alto antes de volver a caer. Usted ha hecho cosas buenas, pero no podrá estar aquí para siempre y su salud tampoco es perfecta. Algún día habrá una liga sin Charles Goodshow, y yo no soy la única que tiene una visión que tal vez a usted no le guste.

La última parte fue menos una amenaza y más un comentario sobre posibles sucesores. Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la oficina.

Las últimas palabras lo dejaron con un recordatorio de algo que había observado en su tiempo. Todo eventualmente cambiaría. Igual que la generación de entrenadores de Snagem dio paso a la generación de Cynthia, y ahora estos nuevos entrenadores harían lo mismo, y darían paso a una nueva generación con el tiempo, y la liga tampoco dejaría de cambiar.

Uno no podía detener el cambio, todo lo que podía hacer era impartir sus ideales, y dejarlos junto con su visión a la próxima generación para que ellos tomaran sus propias decisiones. El mundo por todos lados se había beneficiado de décadas de paz, y con suerte se mantendría así. A diferencia de un cierto porcentaje en aumento de gente, él había vivido a través de ambas eras, y sabía que esta sería mucho mejor.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en Pueblo Paleta**_ …

 _\- Iris, ya es hora._

 _Los ojos de Iris se abrieron de golpe mientras se levantaba sobresaltada, encontrándose con Misty junto a la entrada de la cueva generada con Poder Secreto, con una mirada paciente en los ojos._

 _En su mente, Iris no pudo evitar notar algunas cosas extrañas sobre su alrededor. La cueva que probablemente habría sido formada por Psyduck se veía más antigua de lo normal: como si hubiera sido usada por más de una sola noche. A ella normalmente se le hacía más fácil notar ciertos detalles sobre el ambiente que a los demás. Por eso en parte era que nunca se tropezaba con las raíces durante sus carreras de entrenamiento._

 _Pero algo que cualquier otro habría notado probablemente sería la falta de muebles en la cueva. Nada de camas, ni guardarropas, lo único que había era un estante lleno de lo que ella pensaba que serían trofeos. En el centro de la cueva había un lecho, pero era del tipo que Iris solía usar antes de conocer a Ash y Misty, y todavía le gustaba utilizarlo. A ellos no._

 _La extraña elección de Misty de dejar de lado la cama, una elección que ella realmente no podía ver a Misty tomando sin absoluta necesidad, no era lo único raro respecto a ella. Para empezar, no llevaba ropa. Iris no tenía problemas con ello, pues el razonamiento de Misty para la ropa era fácil de resolver con cambios en sus relaciones y la ausencia de las multitudes sociales que obligaban a los humanos a ponerse eso encima durante buen clima. Pero no tenía idea de cómo había podido convencer a Misty de sus ideas. Segundo, se veía mayor de lo que debería ser. No era tan mayor como la madre de Ash, pero ciertamente se veía más cerca a esa edad de lo que ella sabía que estaba._

 _Y por último y más importante, su estómago se veía diferente, y había solo una razón que a Iris se le ocurría que fuese eso, ya que no parecía ser grasa humana. Misty estaba embarazada, aunque Iris no tenía forma de saber qué tanto progreso llevaba en ello. Parecía no ser demasiado como para impedirle caminar, pero eso era todo lo que podía decir._

 _Algo era seguro: esto, y todo lo demás, tenía que estar ocurriendo en su mente. Los pensamientos no estaban cambiando su comportamiento de manera consciente en lo más mínimo._

\- _Necesitabas dormir, pero Ash y Dawn deberían estar de vuelta para esa competencia en _. Nos estarán esperando._

 _Iris asintió, y siguió a Misty mientras se movían, aunque había dos cosas muy raras respecto a ello. para empezar, el movimiento no se sentía como que iba a ninguna parte: la base secreta simplemente pareció desvanecerse y la reemplazó el borde de un risco. La otra pregunta que tenía era, ¿quién era Dawn? Eso parecía sonar como un nombre, pero Iris no conocía a nadie que se llamara así. Aunque le resultaba algo familiar._

 _De pie sobre el borde del risco, mientras la mañana comenzaba a emerger entre las nubes, Iris de pronto se hizo otra pregunta. ¿Dónde estaba Anabel?_

\- _Anabel no puede estar aquí ahora, pero volverá pronto. Ella, Serena y Belladonna están lidiando con las acciones del Equipo Rocket en la Montaña Espiral._

 _Eso respondía a su pregunta, pero creaba más. ¿La Montaña Espiral, la que estaba en Unova?_

 _Las nubes se separaron mientras Charizard se volvía visible en la distancia, volando a una velocidad que Iris encontraba extraña. Demasiado rápido, y sin la dispersión apropiada de las nubes, Charizard había aterrizado enfrente de ella y Misty, y dos gentes saltaron fuera de su espalda._

 _La que estaba a la izquierda de Charizard probablemente fuese Dawn, e Iris tuvo la extraña sensación de que la conocía de alguna manera. Fuese como fuera, la Dawn que veía ahora era similarmente mayor como Misty (y presumiblemente ella misma), pero tal vez más joven que ellas por uno o dos años. Con cabello azul, igualmente andaba sin ropa al igual que Misty, y también estaba embarazada._ _Iris no tenía forma de saber si estaba más o menos avanzada que Misty, sin embargo._

 _\- Ah, por fin sin tener que usar ropa. No recuerdo por qué me molestaba con esas cosas, ¿tú sí, Pikachu?_

 _\- Pikapi._

 _Su mirada se volvió entonces hacia Ash a la derecha, y aunque no reaccionó, su subconsciente se quedó helado del horror._

 _Ash, al igual que Misty, y la misteriosa Dawn, se veía mayor y no llevaba ropa, aunque no estaba embarazado. En vez de eso, le faltaba su ojo derecho, siendo reemplazado por un gigantesco corte que iba desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta casi su mandíbula inferior. Una cicatriz masiva._

 _Al instante de verla, la forma en que esta se había formado vino hacia su mente: acababan de matar a la Cazadora J y liberado a su familia, y que Ash les había propuesto que la aceptaría como una de sus parejas y que la llevaría a viajar por el mundo. Eso los había enfurecido, y entonces él y el padre de ella pelearon. Allí fue cuando Ash perdió su ojo derecho._

 _\- Iris, Misty, me alegra verlas. Se ven hermosas como siempre. Iris, viendo que ya te recuperaste de las heridas que mi padre te dejó cuando lo maté, ¿quieres embarazarte de nuevo?_

 _La declaración de Ash fue dicha de una manera tan amigable y honesta como casi todo lo que decía, y de manera consciente, ella asintió. Inconscientemente, sin embargo, estaba gritando de horror por la herida que había sufrido._

…

Aunque el grito había permanecido interno, los ojos de Iris se abrieron de golpe externamente, revelando que todavía estaba en la rama del árbol donde se había quedado dormida justo afuera de la casa de la madre de Ash.

Todo había sido un sueño. Nada de eso había pasado, excepto los pensamientos que había creado. Pero esos pensamientos…

Saltó fuera del árbol, aterrizando sobre la hierba haciendo crujir la planta, presionando sus palmas contra la hierba. No escuchó despertarse a Axew, y quizás eso fuera lo mejor. Solo necesitaba algo de aire, calmarse los latidos descontrolados, y dudaba que pudiese hablar ahora.

Ese sueño… esa pesadilla…

No había sido totalmente malo: no podía decir que la mayor parte de lo que había visto la había molestado. J muerta, el padre de Ash muerto, todos ellos viviendo juntos de manera sencilla… pero Ash…

Volvió a temblar. No tenía problemas con que Ash tuviera cicatrices. De hecho, no le molestaban las cicatrices en general. Sin embargo, la forma en como esa cicatriz había llegado…

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la hierba, sin querer recordar esas breves pero vívidas imágenes que el sueño le había dado sobre cómo Ash había recibido aquella cicatriz. Todo iba perfecto hasta el momento en que ese pensamiento entró en su mente. Tenía una meta de rescatar a sus padres y destruir a J, tenía una idea de la vida que quería hacer después de eso. Hasta había mejorado un poco basándose en los consejos de otros como Meliae.

Pero el miedo del momento que conectaba esos dos aspectos no la abandonaría en un futuro cercano.

* * *

 _ **En el corral del Profesor Oak…**_

\- ¡Carrera Arrolladora!

El poder surgió de él y se canalizó hacia Pikachu antes de ser liberado en una tacleada masiva por parte del ratón hacia el objetivo defensor. Dicho objetivo, sin embargo, no estaba simplemente de pie sin hacer nada totalmente.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Dragonite, Cuerno Taladro!

La orden del Profesor fue respondida por el Pokémon Dragón en cuestión saltando hacia el aire y volando hacia Pikachu que venía a la carga, girando como taladro mientras salía disparado hacia el Movimiento-Z. Los dos ataques colisionaron por un momento, hasta que el Cuerno Taladro se vio superado y Dragonite salió volando hacia atrás.

Dragonite enterró los talones en el suelo primero, quizás con una combinación de eso y de que el Cuerno Taladro que acababa de utilizar que le había servido para mantenerse de pie. Estaba jadeando igual que el Dragonite de Drake luego de todas esas rondas de batalla, claro, pero todavía estaba de pie.

\- Oh cielos, y pensar que eso fue incluso con Multiescamas dividiendo la fuerza a la mitad. ¡Médico!

Así, Dragonite apenas había quedado de pie, hasta con un buen aterrizaje, Cuerno Taladro para frenar la trayectoria del ataque, y además una habilidad que dividía el daño a la mitad. Ash, aunque sentía una subida de agotamiento por usar el Movimiento-Z, se atrevió a sonreír. ¡Los Movimientos-Z eran asombrosos, quizás tanto como la ciencia!

\- Pikapi. _¿Todos los_ _Dragonites tienen esa habilidad, o solo ese? Porque me siento muy agotado como para que sigan de pie después de hacer eso._

Mientras Pikachu jadeaba sus quejas y Chansey respondía a la llamada del Profesor Oak para empezar a sanar a su Dragonite, el anciano se volvió hacia Ash con una gran sonrisa.

\- Simplemente increíble. No soy un experto en Movimientos-Z, pero el poder que demostraste fue simplemente increíble. Y pensar que lograste crear los cristales para lograrlo.

\- Estoy tan sorprendido como usted.

Realmente lo estaba. Justo cuando creía haber encontrado una pista de lo que pasaba con su vida, descubría algo nuevo. Casi se esperaba despertar un día para descubrir que podría convertir sus tostadas en Mega Piedras. Así la Sceptilita que tenía tendría algo de compañía. Entretanto, el Profesor se metió la mano entre la chaqueta mientras seguía hablando.

\- La experticia en movimientos la maneja un joven profesor llamado Kukui en la región de Alola. No lo veo muy a menudo, y la persona con quien suelo hablar más por allá es mi primo Samson. Él es el gracioso de la familia, y estudia las variantes regionales. Siempre he querido pedirle que me mande algunos ejemplares para estudiarlos, y si es posible entrenadores de Alola con esos Pokémon encima de todo, pero nunca funciona cuando tratamos de arreglar las cosas. Claro, como dirige una escuela, aunque si tiene suficiente tiempo para enviarme cosas que consumen menos tiempo.

Una de dichas cosas posiblemente fuese lo que el profesor acababa de sacarse de la chaqueta: un disco flash con el mismo símbolo que su Anillo-Z. Lo levantó en su dirección, y él lo tomó y se lo pasó a Pikachu, que lo olfateó antes de mirar con extrañeza al científico.

\- El joven Kukui también trabaja con mi primo, y está familiarizado con todas las poses de Movimientos-Z. Este disco contiene todos los movimientos conocidos paso por paso, y puede ser descargado al Pokédex.

El aludido dispositivo tarareó desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta con aprobación, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que le decían que podría conseguir datos de los dispositivos que le insertaran. Ash asintió dándole las gracias, aunque se detuvo a la mitad al darse cuenta de algo.

\- Profesor, ¿cómo fue que surgió el tema de que tengo un Anillo-Z, y más importante, de los cristales que no recibí de nadie?

El Profesor le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

\- Mi primo y yo hablamos de toda clase de cosas, muchas de las cuales son mucho más peligrosas que tu habilidad de crear Cristales-Z. Si alguien nos espiara, probablemente solo le prestaría atención a eso luego de tres rondas de un asunto mucho más inmediato y urgente.

Aunque lo que le dijo, no le resultó tranquilizador realmente.

\- Cuando habla de asuntos inmediatos y urgentes…

\- Si alguna vez termino en prisión o me declaran prófugo de la justicia, y si acaso algo le pasa o no a un hombre cuyo nombre rima con Fastings, a eso es a lo que me refiero. Quizás quieras irte del pueblo si eso llega a pasar, en caso de que decidan tomar nota de lo que haya surgido por nuestros estudiantes y entrenadores.

Ash miró preocupado al profesor, pero el anciano se rio.

\- Mi vida siempre ha sido, y seguirá siéndolo muy peligrosa.

Probablemente eso sería todo lo que querría saber, y así que mejor dejar morir el tema y empezar a hablar de cómo había ido resultando su entrenamiento.

…

\- Hey Iris, ¿alguna vez has ido a Alola?

No era la pregunta más obvia para hacer después de salir a trotar en una de las colinas más empinadas del área, pero era lo que había surgido. Desde su asiento en una raíz retorcida, Iris asintió.

\- No durante períodos largos de tiempo, pero ya he estado allí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Solo preguntaba. – dijo él levantando el Anillo-Z en su brazo. Iris no parecía tener nada que decir al respecto que lo ameritara, pero la conversación no iba a pararse allí.

 _\- He escuchado que es un bonito lugar para ir de vacaciones, pero algo caro para vivir si quieres algo que no se pueda producir aquí. La gente de allá también es muy agradable por lo que he escuchado. Supuestamente no tiene gimnasios, sino algo diferente._

Ante el punto expuesto por Anabel, la curiosidad de Ash se elevó. ¿Qué podría reemplazar a los gimnasios?

\- Si es una isla tropical, me pregunto si tendrá Pokémon de Agua raros. Los únicos que he visto de por allá son los que tenía esa chica Lilo, y ninguno de ellos eran de tipo Agua.

Cierto. De todas las variantes de Pokémon alolanos que había escuchado, todas a excepción de la variante de Geodude habían venido de entre los Pokémon de Lilo, y ninguno de ellos era de tipo Agua.

\- Bueno, quizás podamos todos ir algún día y verlos nosotros mismos.

\- Sí, eso suena maravilloso.

 _\- Me pregunto si el Equipo Team Rocket nos seguiría allá también._

Anabel, Misty y Ash se rieron un poco ante la imagen, aunque al cabo de unos segundos sintió algo de tinte rojo en sus mejillas mientras se estaba riendo al darse cuenta de algo. ¿Dijo "podamos ir todos"? Eso sonaba algo… como una cita no sería la expresión correcta. Tal vez una mejor sería… ¿Cómo una luna de miel? ¿No sería eso lo de llevar a alguien a una isla tropical? Especialmente siendo que él sabía que ellos lo encontrarían donde estuviera…

Desvió la mirada cuando terminó de reírse, inseguro de si había visto un rojo similar en los rostros de Misty y Anabel o no. Su mirada se detuvo por un momento en Iris, que extrañamente no se reía ni se sonrojaba. Eso hizo que su propio sonrojo se le fuera por un momento.

\- Iris, ¿hay algo que te moleste? – le preguntó. Eso atrajo su atención hacia él, con algo de confusión en el rostro. – Quiero decir, si estás preocupada de que todos nos vayamos de vacaciones y nos olvidemos de lo que queremos hacer…

\- Sé lo que quieres decir.

La respuesta de Iris no era de rabia por haberse olvidado, sino de algo más. Aunque antes de que Ash pudiera presionar más, el estallido de un trueno sacudió la cima de la colina y el cielo empezó a oscurecerse.

 _\- Esto no estaba en el pronóstico del tiempo… ¡rápido, nos teletransportaré!_

El Pokédex trató de protestar sobre estar "detectando datos barométricos de urgente urgencia", pero la queja no fue escuchada. Aunque sí recibió quejas sobre "datos importantes incompletos" durante unas cuantas horas, y cómo eso le costó obtener "datos tan completos como los de Seafoam".

…

Le había tomado algo de esfuerzo, pero ya estaba seguro de que Boldore por fin tenía lo que estaba buscando.

\- De acuerdo, Boldore, ¡Retribución!

Todo el cuerpo de Boldore brilló de blanco mientras el ataque acumulaba poder. Al extremo opuesto del campo donde se encontraban entrenando estaba Serperior, con el cuerpo totalmente inmóvil. Usándola como blanco, Boldore se lanzó, logrando moverse con el ataque a mayor velocidad que antes, y con más fuerza.

Ash no era capaz de decir eso de manera científica, pero la carga tuvo una fuerza diferente a la que uno sentiría cuando un automóvil te pasaba por un lado a toda velocidad. Con esa medida de referencia, ciertamente tenía más fuerza.

Serperior sacudió su cola que brillaba de verde, usando una Hoja Afilada para contraatacar. Los dos ataques chocaron entre sí, haciendo saltar chispas por el impacto antes que la Hoja Afilada dominase e hiciera retroceder a Boldore. El brillo blanco de esta última se desvaneció, y golpeó con sus extremidades el suelo, frustrada.

\- Bol. _Sigue sin ser suficiente._

\- Pero está mejorando, y fue contra una Hoja Afilada. Habría funcionado contra cualquier otra cosa.

Boldore soltó un suspiro de frustración a pesar de su comentario, y se fue trotando con una depresión casi tangible. Ash la observó mientras se marchaba, aunque antes de poder moverse para ir tras ella Serperior le atravesó la cola enfrente. Podría haberla esquivado de un salto, pero el mensaje era claro.

\- Ser. _Eso no ayudaría._

\- Tal vez, pero estoy preocupado. Ha estado así desde Cinnabar. Creí que Retribución podría haber sido suficiente.

Quizás debería haber trabajado en Pulimento de Roca en vez de eso. La velocidad siempre había sido una buena manera de sortear los problemas. Serperior observó al Pokémon Roca mientras trotaba antes de ofrecer su opinión al respecto.

 _-_ Per. _Fue un buen movimiento, pero hay una forma más efectiva._

\- ¿Crees que debería haber descubierto como hacer Pulimento de Roca?

Serperior negó con la cabeza ante su declaración, antes de levantar la cola y hacerla brillar de azul. No era As Aéreo, sin embargo, pues en vez de eso un chorro de agua empezó a salirle desde la punta. Aqua Cola, el quinto movimiento de Serperior.

\- Serper. _No, eso no habría funcionado. Aun solo con mi cola, he podido atraparla con mis ataques y siempre le gano. No, si queremos ayudarla con su problema de poder, la única respuesta es la evolución._

Ash miró al Pokémon de tipo Hierba que le había tomado todo su equipo entero para capturar con algo de recelo ante su opinión.

\- Ya sabes que soy del tipo "no necesitas evolucionar", al punto que tal vez cualifico para una chaqueta con letras en la espalda que declaran eso. Un bordeado, esa es la palabra para eso, ¿no?

 **\- LA PALABRA QUE BUSCAS ES BORDADO. BORDEADO ES MÁS BIEN DECIR "ENMARCADO". AUNQUE OTRA PALABRA QUE PODRÍAS ESTAR BUSCANDO ES MONOGRAMA.**

\- Sí, lo que dijo el Pokédex. El vocabulario no era mi punto fuerte en la escuela.

Probablemente habría un argumento de que las escuelas de Pueblo Paleta no eran muy buenas a enseñar vocabularios, pero ese no era el punto. Serperior negó con la cabeza ante su elección de palabras.

\- Ser. _Sí, no eres del tipo que saltaría de cabeza a ese tipo de cosas a la primera. Y por mucho que encontraría divertido que alguien se le plantara a Oshawott para que moviera su trasero y evolucionara, tú no eres esa clase de persona. Eres nuestro idiota favorito, después de todo, aunque estés haciendo un buen trabajo al evitar que tenga que llamarte así estos días. Sin embargo, me agradaría pensar que estás al tanto de que hay un lugar y un momento para ver donde podría ser lo que necesitas._

Ash tomó una expresión de incomodidad ante lo que dijo Serperior. Había algo de verdad en ello, pero no era algo que estaba tan dispuesto a hacer de buenas a primeras.

\- Sí, pero normalmente hay un punto donde todos ven una razón para querer evolucionar. Charizard quería pelear contra Aerodactyl, Bayleef necesitaba más poder para salvarme, Gliscor necesitaba salvarme de esa caída, y Pignite tenía algo que probar. Si eso es realmente lo que Boldore quiere, la regla sería que ella sea quien lo haga.

 **\- NO TIENES IDEA DE LO TENTADO QUE ESTOY A GRITARTE UN MEME A TODO VOLUMEN EN ESTE MOMENTO.**

Ambos, Ash y Serperior desviaron su atención hacia el Pokédex en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

\- Ser. _No estoy segura de lo que significa eso, pero no lo hagas. A ningún volumen._

 **\- LE RECORDARÉ AL POKÉMON SERPIENTE REAL QUE NO PUEDO ENTENDERLA. DEJANDO DE LADO ESO, A PESAR DE LO QUE PUDIERA QUERER BOLDORE, SU ESPECIE NO EVOLUCIONA COMO LA MAYORÍA DE LOS POKÉMON. SU ESPECIE, DE MANERA SIMILAR A AQUELLOS COMO KADABRA Y PUMPKABOO, REQUIERE UNA FORMA ESPECÍFICA DE ESTÍMULO QUE OTRAS ESPECIES, INCLUYENDO A SLURPUFF Y SCYTHER, EXPERIMENTAN CUANDO ATRAVIESAN UN PROCESO MUY PARTICULAR.**

El Pokédex luego procedió a describir algo cuyo nombre Ash no tenía idea de cómo pronunciar, ni tampoco cuántas letras tendría.

 **\- ESTE PROCESO PUEDE SER REPLICADO DE VARIAS FORMAS, UNAS CUANTAS ESPECÍFICAS A LA ESPECIE DE CADA POKÉMON. SIN EMBARGO, LA FORMA MÁS COMÚN DE HACERLO INVOLUCRA EL USO DE UNA MÁQUINA DE INTERCAMBIO Y LA ENERGÍA ESPECÍFICA QUE EMITE QUE ES CAPAZ DE LOGRARLO.**

Ante la mención del intercambio, Ash sintió una incomodidad muy familiar invadiéndolo. Serperior le echó una mirada, probablemente porque su rostro probablemente estaba mostrando alguna mueca o expresión sombría inusual.

\- Ser. _Asumo que debe haber algún trauma con el que no estoy familiarizada que te involucra con intercambios, ¿y presumo que debe haber sucedido cuando eras menos mi idiota, y más el idiota del cual Pikachu me contó historias con ayuda de fogatas, relatos satíricos y Oshawott haciendo tu papel?_

\- Sí…

 **\- DEBO ASUMIR QUE EL CONCEPTO DE UN INTERCAMBIO DE IDA Y VUELTA NO ES ALGO QUE HAYA CRUZADO POR TU MENTE.**

Una parte de Ash quiso preguntar si los intercambios venían de diferentes formas, colores o sabores, pero eso sería demasiado.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que el hijo de Delia lo logró.

Iris se detuvo en medio de sus pasos, al oír la mención del nombre de la madre de Ash. Distraídamente notó a un par de hombres, probablemente mayores que Delia, pero no tan mayores como para que entre los humanos fuesen considerados viejos, jugando una especie de juego sobre una mesa del parque mientras hablaban. Iris estaba segura de que se llamaba "ajedrez", pero no le sorprendería si se equivocaba.

El hombre que acababa de hacer la declaración presionó una especie de reloj, sin notar su presencia mientras el otro también hablaba.

\- Ya te oí. Si tuviera que hacer una apuesta de cuál niño saldría de este lugar a hacerse un nombre por sí mismo, habría elegido a ese chico Gary sin dudarlo. Más inteligente, una mejor cabeza sobre sus hombros, y un gran apellido después de su nombre. Claro, todos aquí conocemos a Delia y la queremos, pero si das un paso fuera de este pueblo, ella es tan relevante como el que perdió las elecciones de representante del pueblo.

\- Shh, que habría ganado si su jefe de campaña no se hubiera ido de lengua en aquel restaurante en Viridian. Fue a mitad del período.

\- Pero no recuerdas ni su nombre…

\- …Haz tu movimiento para que sigamos hablando del chico.

El segundo hombre se rio y movió una pieza sobre el tablero, antes de volver a presionar el dispositivo de reloj otra vez.

\- En qué mundo vivimos. Ignorando a esos dos mocosos ricachones de la ciudad, solo dos entrenadores salen de Pueblo Paleta, y es el que come más de lo que piensa el que vuelve siendo una estrella, mientras el nieto de Oak no aparece por ningún lado. ¿Se habrá matado?

\- Nah, el viejo ya estaría llorándolo si así fuera.

No habían dicho nada que lo ameritara, y aun así siendo honesta, Iris sentía que las piernas se le quedaban fijas en el lugar y el puño le temblaba un poco de rabia mientras seguían hablando. La forma en como dudaban de las habilidades de Ash le irritaba los nervios como uñas en un pizarrón.

\- Bueno, ¿se habrá estrellado en alguna parte? Qué desperdicio de potencial, si alguna vez lo hubo. Quiero decir, Ketchum y ese otro chico lo hicieron pedazos en ese torneo.

\- Logró llegar hasta la ronda final.

\- Fue una carrera de 60-40, y el chico gruñón de la región carbonera fue el que hizo el sesenta. También estoy siendo muy generoso al decir que el chico Oak hizo un cuarenta.

El hombre que estaba hablando al instante frunció el cejo cuando el otro hizo algo que provocó que una pieza que acababa de mover fuese capturada por la de su oponente, que sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

\- La vida no es solo sobre inicios y lazos. La suerte juega un papel importante en ello. A veces la gente tiene buena suerte y a veces la tiene mala.

\- ¿Lo que estás diciendo es que Oak le dio a su nieto un Pokémon mediocre que solo le sirvió para atrapar a más Pokémon mediocres, y que Ketchum tiene un roedor tan poderoso que debe ser antinatural? Bueno, supongo que eso le facilitaría las cosas…

\- Ese no es el caso en absoluto. – los interrumpió Iris. La última línea fue suficiente para hacerla replicar, lo cual atrajo la atención de ambos en dirección a ella. El hombre que estaba hablando la miró con confusión.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres exactamente? – le preguntó, y el otro jugador negó con la cabeza.

\- Creí que estabas al día con lo que sucede. Esta chica es una de las amigas que viajan con Ketchum, y se están quedando con Delia ahora que volvió a casa. ¿Ivy, correcto?

\- Iris. – replicó ella. El hombre que había pronunciado mal su nombre se disculpó por ello, aunque el que la hizo hablar la miró de una forma que sugería que no estaba impresionado.

\- Oh sí, ya recuerdo. Eres una de esas unovanas, ¿correcto? No suenas exactamente como una. Yo aquí pensando que los unovanos gustaban de hacer grandes discursos públicos y reuniones, ¿y aquí estás tú metiendo las narices porque yo tengo una opinión que a ti no te gusta?

Se puso de pie y trató de ponérsele frente a frente. Era más bajo de estatura que ella, pero todavía podía ponerle los ojos frente a los suyos.

\- En mi opinión, y que conste que estoy muy seguro de ella, tu noviecito tuvo suerte. La única razón por la que no se está escondiendo de la vergüenza en otra parte por fallar es porque consiguió un Pikachu que es sobrenaturalmente poderoso, y por eso es la persona más famosa en este pueblo que no tiene manchas de edad en la piel en estos momentos. ¿Qué, me vas a decir que tuvo que trabajar muy duro, o que se vio asaltado por criminales o algo por el estilo? Bueno, aquí está la verdad, señorita Isshu, solo se salvó de eso gracias a su ratita kuki. De haber obtenido cualquier otra cosa no estaría aquí en este momento.

Iris podía sentir que sus habilidades bloodliner ardían por reaccionar al instinto de defender el honor de su amigo.

\- … Perdónalo, no creo que haya tomado su medicación de hoy. A veces se le olvida pedir su dosis.

El otro hombre se disculpó rápidamente, pero ella no lo registró, limitándose solo a mirarlo fijamente. Parte de ella sentía el deseo de amenazarlo con sus garras, pero estaba al tanto del problema de hacer eso y se controló. Aunque eso no le impidió gruñirle, lo cual pareció confundirla.

\- ¿Qué te crees, algún tipo de animal? Sé que en Unova hay muchos locos, pero gruñir…

\- No debería asumir que lo sabe todo. Sin importar lo fuertes que hayan sido Ash y Pikachu cuando se marcharon, han tenido que aprender a sobrevivir y a volverse más fuertes. Todavía siguen aprendiendo, y yo los estoy ayudando, pero es lo que siguen haciendo ahora, y no como hayan comenzado, lo que los ha traído hasta donde están. – dijo Iris, interrumpiendo al hombre. El gruñido se quedó en su tono de voz mientras lo corregía.

\- ¿Quieres hablar como una persona y no como si fueras una rarita? ¿Se te haría muy difícil usar un vocabulario más casual?

\- Oh, conque ahí estás, Iris...

Las palabras de Misty la detuvieron en cuanto se acercó, quizás tomándola fuera de guardia con lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque no era que quisiera lidiar con ese patán, pues sintió que Misty la agarraba por la cintura y empezaba a jalarla, mientras el otro hombre mayor hacía lo propio con su contraparte.

\- Gracias, señorita. Con eso me ayuda a pararlos antes que las cosas se pongan feas aquí.

Incluso mientras Misty continuaba llevándosela (sin esforzarse por dificultárselo), continuó mirando al hombre mayor que sí le estaba dificultando a su amigo llevárselo. Iris sentía que los brazos de Misty se tensaban a su alrededor en relación a lo que el hombre decía, pero sabía que la pelirroja no iba a hacer una escena en público, especialmente estando en el pueblo de Ash.

\- No sé qué clase de aventuras locas haya tenido ese chico Ketchum, pero sé que tengo razón. ¡El muchacho tuvo suerte, y esa es la única razón por la que todos lo alaban!

El grito del hombre la hizo decidir hacer algo. Recientemente, había estado pensando más en el futuro, algo que había surgido durante aquella noche en Cinnabar, cuando se había puesto a pensar en "¿y luego qué?".

Ash recientemente había comentado que se sentía extraño en casa después de haberse ido, y con ello había surgido la pregunta de si se sentiría otra vez como alguna vez lo había hecho. Fuera cual fuese el futuro que les deparaba, ella trataría de que fuese un futuro muy lejos de este pueblo.

…

Había tardado un poco en sacar a Iris fuera de esa situación, y llevarla a un lugar donde pudiesen hablar tranquilamente.

\- Pensaste que iba a atacar a ese hombre, ¿verdad?

No era tanto una pregunta, pues había podido verlo en sus ojos. Iris no culpaba a Misty si pensaba eso, especialmente luego de haberles contado de sus propias experiencias cuando crecía en lo salvaje con su familia de Pokémon Dragones. Misty se volteó a verla al cabo de unos segundos.

\- No realmente. No era que estuviese amenazándolo o algo así, ¿verdad? – replicó la pelirroja.

\- Pero a ti también te molestó lo que dijo sobre Ash, ¿verdad?

De nuevo no había sido una pregunta. Misty adoptó una expresión ligeramente sombría y desvió la mirada por un momento, pero rápidamente la volvió a levantar y le habló con aplomo.

\- A Ash no le importa lo que los demás piensen de él, ¿por qué debería importarnos a nosotras? – le dijo. – Ambas sabemos que él ha trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde está. Ese hombre no sabe de lo que está hablando. Diablos, seguro está frustrado por su propio fracaso y por eso se le hace fácil envidiar la suerte de otros.

Iris decidió no seguir presionando, pues Misty tenía razón. Si algo había aprendido en lo salvaje, era que aunque algunos nacían con un potencial mayor que otros, dependía del esfuerzo desarrollarlo, y muchas veces con trabajo duro y dedicación hasta ese tipo de ventajas podía quedar anulada. Y lo que algunos llamaban "suerte", al final solo eran "oportunidades" donde podías elegir si tomarlas o no.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? – preguntó de pronto la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a la morena.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- No lo sé, es solo que… desde Cinnabar pareciera que hay algo que te está molestando. Si quieres hablar de ello…

Iris miró a los ojos a Misty. La pelirroja genuinamente se veía preocupada por ella, y siendo sincera, por dentro necesitaba decirle a alguien como se sentía. Quizás luego debería compartirlo también con Ash y Anabel.

\- A decir verdad, sí hay algo. Misty, tu meta es a largo plazo, ¿verdad? Es para decidir el resto de tu vida.

\- Supongo que lo es, al menos en algunas cosas. – asintió Misty.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que yo quiero volverme más fuerte, encontrar a esa mujer J y rescatar a mi familia. – explicó Iris. – Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero… no me he puesto a pensar en qué haré después de eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- He viajado con ellos durante toda mi vida, pero ahora que los conocí a ustedes… siento que me gustaría volver a hacerlo. – dijo la morena. – Lo que quiero decir es, que a una parte de mí le gustaría volver a recorrer el mundo… como humana, si eso tiene algún sentido para ti. He experimentado el mundo desde el punto de vista de un dragón, hasta que los conocí a todos ustedes, y ahora me he estado preguntando de qué cosas me habré perdido por no verlas como humana.

Iris vio que Misty arqueaba las cejas. Quizás debía estar sorprendida por su elección de palabras, y no le extrañaba, viendo que ella misma había dicho que tal vez no eran "técnicamente" humanos. Su contacto con ellos había sido mínimo, pero lo cierto era que entre más tiempo viajaba con Ash con las otras, sentía más y más curiosidad por la sociedad humana. Pero la otra parte de ella, la que se había criado con los Pokémon Dragones, sentía que eso era como una traición a la que consideraba su verdadera familia.

Parecía que sus lados de humana y Pokémon Dragón estaban en conflicto en su interior. ¿Estaría traicionando a un lado si elegía al otro?

\- Bueno… yo no veo nada de malo en que quieras hacerlo. – dijo Misty. – No es como que quieras irte y dejar a tu familia para nunca más volver a verlos, ¿verdad?

Iris ladeó la cabeza. Eso era lo que le preocupaba, pero por la forma en como Misty lo decía, hacía parecer muy obvio que no tenía por qué ser de ese modo. No era que eso eliminara sus preocupaciones, pero de algún modo las alivianaba un poco.

\- Mira, no creo ser la mejor para decirte esto, pero llega un momento en que todos tenemos que crecer y despegarnos de nuestras familias para lograr nuestras metas. – dijo Misty con firmeza. – A algunos nos llega antes que a otros, pero lo de mantener el contacto con ellos después de eso ya es tu elección. Si es por mí, yo prefiero desligarme totalmente de mis hermanas, pero tú no tienes por qué hacer lo mismo con tu familia, ¿o sí? – Luego le puso una mano en el hombro. – Al final, es tu decisión lo que quieras hacer, así que solo has lo que creas que es lo mejor para ti.

Visto de esa perspectiva, tenía sentido. La preocupación de Iris estaba en que, en el caso de formar su propia familia con Ash y las otras, se desconectaría totalmente de su familia Dragón, o peor, que nunca los volvería a ver. No tenía que ser así, ¿verdad?

Por otra parte, eso no eliminaba su otra preocupación. ¿Qué haría con su vida una vez que hubiese rescatado a su familia de la Cazadora J? Ash y Misty al menos parecían tener mucho más claro que su meta los llevaría a algo mucho más grande a largo plazo, pero ella… ¿qué podría hacer si se integraba a la sociedad humana?

Tal vez debería aprender más, y encontraría algo entre todas esas competencias Pokémon que los humanos disfrutaban tanto.

* * *

 _ **En la residencia Ketchum…**_

Ash no estaba del todo seguro de cómo había empezado la conversación. El cuándo, había sido después de poner el horno, y antes de sacar la masa para pastelillos. En aquel momento no había más nada que hacer, menos con Pikachu todavía dormido, y sin haberse tomado un café.

\- ¿Cómo era tu papá?

Si había sido el aburrimiento, o el hecho de que por el cansancio no había considerado las ramificaciones por decirlo, pero aun así hizo la pregunta en voz alta. Como resultado, los ojos de su mamá ya no estaban fijos en el periódico que leía (acta por la tasa de impuestos unovanas derrotada por torneos de vencidas), sino en él y llenos de curiosidad.

\- ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Alguna razón por la cual preguntas? No es que me moleste, solo que es algo repentino.

Tener que explicar lo que habría motivado su pregunta iba a ser difícil.

\- Bueno, verás, sucede que surgió durante esta ocasión que… – Su madre levantó una mano antes de dejarlo continuar.

\- Si es algo remotamente similar a la vez que terminaste capturando un Pokémon Dragón del que nunca había escuchado en el cielo, a pesar de que ninguno de ustedes tiene alas, prefiero no saberlo.

Ash se mordió el labio tratando de encontrar una forma de decirlo que no fuese así, pese al hecho de que el incidente involucraba secuestro, agotamiento total, y alguna que otra ruptura de las leyes de la física. Su madre simplemente movió la mano restándole importancia.

\- Parece que intentas determinar si lo fue o no, así que saltémonos lo que fue para ahorrarme los nervios. ¿Qué te dijeron sobre tu abuelo?

\- Bueno, lo que pensaba de mí.

Las palabras sonaron extrañas, incluso mientras recordaba el significado. Específicamente que su abuelo no quería que él naciera. ¿Qué tanto de verdad había en ello? Delia retrocedió, aunque pareció saber a lo que se refería.

\- No tengo idea de cómo pudo salir eso a colación, si eso solo lo sabíamos nosotros tres y nadie más, pero es cierto. Él habría estado muy feliz si tú nunca hubieras nacido. Sin embargo, sé que habría cambiado de parecer si te hubiera conocido, y no digo solo cuando eras un bebé.

Considerando que muy a menudo terminaba retrocediendo en el tiempo antes de la nueva realidad, eso no estaba tan fuera de la pregunta como su mamá intentaba hacerlo parecer. Delia entonces tomó un sorbo de su café antes de proseguir, dejando de lado el potencialmente interesante escenario de un viajero en el tiempo que llevó a un encuentro que nunca debió pasar.

\- Ashton Ketchum no fue un mal hombre, de hecho era un muy buen hombre. Si no lo fuera jamás te habría puesto el mismo nombre que él, aunque si él hubiera vivido lo suficiente para verte, probablemente te hubiese puesto otro nombre. Como Casey, o tal vez Bob. Yo personalmente me inclinaba por Satoshi; en la familia de tu abuela tenían muchos nombres como ese.

»Sin embargo, él siempre había sido un poco problemático en algunas cosas. No era un hombre cerrado o reservado, y tampoco tenía problemas de alcohol, drogas o cosas así como muchos de los hombres de su generación, pero siempre había algo poco refinado en cómo se expresaba de cualquier cosa. Si tiene algún sentido, intenta imaginar que todo lo que hizo, fuese por amor o preocupación, incluyendo discutir la longitud de la falda que me pusiera, era más un bosquejo que una versión completa de ello. Estoy segura de que si él hubiera nacido unas cuantas décadas más tarde algún psicólogo le habría sabido dar un nombre, pero eso no se hacía en su época. Yo siempre lo supe, aunque no voy a mentir y decir que no me dolió cuando me dio un equivalente de primer boceto una charla de "por esto es que no puedes ir a esa fiesta en una noche de escuela", o la de "me preocupo por tu futuro". Sé que no lo hacía de manera deliberada, pero tampoco era lo ideal.

Ash no estaba seguro de qué decir, y con eso su mamá pudo continuar.

\- Pero no miento con lo que dije. Él murió odiando a tu padre, y habría preferido que tú no hubieras nacido al mismo tiempo, pero sé que te habría querido tanto como lo hizo mi madre, y quizás tanto como yo te quiero. Tienes su sonrisa, y seguro le habría hecho feliz ver a alguien que lograba sacarla mucho más fácilmente que él incluso cuando quería. También heredaste su necesidad de afeitarse, pero tal vez se habría reído de eso si lo mencionaba, pues siempre lo hacía.

La última parte fue dicha de una forma que él no estaba totalmente seguro de si su mamá le estaba diciendo que utilizara la cera depiladora que consiguió en las Islas Seafoam, y quizás para evitar enredarse más con eso decidió cambiar el tema a uno que era mucho más inquietante para tratar. En parte porque involucraba algunos detalles bastante confusos.

\- Más o menos al mismo tiempo, también me mencionaron a unas cuantas personas que se parecen mucho a mí. Especialmente de las maneras en que yo no me parezco a ti…

\- No estoy en posición para ofenderme por eso, y no tengo interés en hacerlo. Si son de la misma familia, sinceramente me disculpo por el sentido de traición y cambio total en su mundo que debieron haber experimentado. Si no lo son, bueno, no puedo decir que esté sorprendida.

A diferencia de esa posible pequeña burla hacia él y a su abuelo, no había forma de no reconocer el desprecio que había en su tono, aunque iba dirigido totalmente hacia su padre, y no hacia ninguna de las mujeres que se involucraron con él en absoluto.

El cambio de hablar sobre los Ketchum de sus generaciones pasadas (Ashton, Hanako y Delia) hacia la posibilidad de ver a cuál posible hermano mencionarle a su madre y en qué contexto, se vio detenido por el pitido del reloj en el horno con los pastelillos. Y quizás no por coincidencia, escuchó los pasos de Pikachu, Misty y Anabel en el momento en que sonó.

\- _Por cierto, ¿no has pensado en ver quiénes podrían ser posibles oponentes? –_ La pregunta de Anabel surgió mientras consumían los últimos pastelillos.

\- Esa sería buena idea; después de todo no tuvimos oportunidad de ver mucho de ello la última vez.

Quien fuera el de la compañía de cable que pensó que poner el canal en pago por evento justo cuando empezaba el torneo era una buena idea, había creado un cierto hedor tanto en Pueblo Paleta como en Ciudad Viridian, provocando un cambio masivo de proveedores del servicio, lo que había llevado a acciones legislativas. No hacía falta decir que nadie había estado feliz con ello, pues ni siquiera a los otros proveedores les gustaba que la nueva legislación les dijera lo que podían o no emitir. Eso explicaba el por qué la voz de Delia tenía un cierto tono de fastidio al hablar de ello. Él habría tenido uno similar si surgía, pero eso no había pasado ahora.

 **\- SERÍA PERFECTAMENTE LEGAL HACERLO. LO QUE HAGAS ANTES DE ENTRAR A LOS TERRENOS DEL ESTADIO AL MOMENTO DEL TORNEO NO LE CONCIERNE A LA LIGA.**

Ante el sonido del Pokédex, su madre le echó una mirada de extrañeza, aunque era de esperarse viendo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a la máquina parlanchina como ellos. Para ella, que de pronto interviniera en la conversación era tanto como que el microondas le diera consejos sobre reparación de autos.

La mirada nerviosa hacia el dispositivo continuó mientras comenzaba a desplegar la data, presente en forma de fotos, palabras y una narración bastante innecesaria sobre los competidores de la liga pasada. Él alcanzó a ver algunos de ellos, pero otros se le escaparon. Luego lo repasaría con calma.

 **\- COREY GARETH OAKTON: SUBCAMPEÓN. POKÉMON PIDGEOT, SCYTHER, HITMONLEE, SANDSLASH, RHYHORN, VENUSAUR, GENGAR. DATOS CURIOSOS: ESTE INDIVIDUO ES DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE AQUELLOS HERMANOS TRILLIZOS Y DERROTÓ AL DE PELO AZUL DOS VECES DURANTE SU CARRERA.**

 **»NEESHA: TOP 4: HA USADO ENTRE SUS POKÉMON A BLASTOISE, DEWGONG, WIGGLYTUFF, VILEPLUME, RAPIDASH, NINETALES. DATOS CURIOSOS: NEESHA ES UNA HUÉRFANA SIN APELLIDO QUE VIVE AHORA EN UNA CASA DONDE PAGA LA RENTA CON LO QUE GANA EN LAS LIGAS**.

 **»FERGUS BLUEMAN: TOP 4. POKÉMON UTILIZADOS: GYARADOS, VAPOREON, TENTACRUEL, GOLDUCK, NIDOQUEEN, KINGDRA. DATOS CURIOSOS: ESTE INDIVIDUO ES UN FAVORITO PERMANENTE ENTRE LOS ENTUSIASTAS DE TIPOS QUE SIN EMBARGO CUESTIONAN EL USO DE SU NIDOQUEEN.**

 **»RINGO S. BEEDLE: TOP 8.**

Antes que la imagen pudiese bajar un poco y mostrar la información, su mamá tocó la imagen con un dedo. Esto la detuvo, y entonces miró a Ash, luego la imagen, y después otra vez a Ash.

\- ¿Era a él a quién te referías?

Los ojos de todos se fijaron en la imagen del Pokédex, que mostraba a alguien que, como muchos a quienes Ash había visto, se parecía a él. Pelo oscuro, alto de estatura y un par de marcas en las mejillas. Sin embargo, había algunas diferencias, y no era solo el hecho de que el chico tenía ojos rojos. Para empezar, era gigantesco y cubierto de músculos del tamaño que Ash rara vez había visto. Podría jurar que algunos de ellos eran más grandes que la cabeza de Max. La cara y la quijada se veían más toscas y angulares que las de él, Red o de otros. El chico llevaba una camiseta que no le cubría su pecho musculoso, y parecía estar posando para la foto de manera extraña por la postura y posición de las manos, aunque Ash no se fijó en esa parte.

Se fijó más bien en sus cejas, y notó algo extraño en ellas. En los extremos, justo cuando llegaban a los lados de su cara se enroscaban hacia arriba haciendo una punta afilada y curvilínea. Un tipo de cejas que Ash tenía la sensación de haber visto en alguna parte…

\- Este chico… ¿es de quién estabas hablando antes? – preguntó Delia, pero Ash negó con la cabeza.

\- No, jamás lo había visto antes. Hablaba de otras personas.

Su mamá lo miró sorprendido, luego otra vez a Ringo, y luego de vuelta a él.

. Es decir que has conocido a personas como él, y de pronto vemos a otro en una lista como esta. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de eso?

Mayores de lo que se imaginaba, pero había eso era para otra charla totalmente diferente. Con ello dejó pasar la imagen, que llevó a otra foto de él posando extrañamente, aunque esta era con sus Pokémon. Entre ellos un Pichu sobre su hombro, que parecía no encajar con su aspecto.

 **\- POKÉMON CONOCIDOS: PICHU, RHYPERIOR, MACHAMP, DODRIO, MAROWAK, EXEGGUTOR, HITMONTOP, BLISSEY, MAGMAR. DATOS CURIOSOS_ MUCHOS SOSPECHAN DE QUE HABRÍA PODIDO LLEGAR MÁS LEJOS EN LA LIGA DE NO SER PORQUE UN ERROR EN EL CUIDADO MÉDICO DE SU RHYPERIOR NO HUBIESE ACTUADO EN UN MOMENTO INOPORTUNO EN SU BATALLA CON COREY. EL ERROR FUE REVELADO COMO RESULTADO DE FALTA DE SUEÑO DE PARTE DE UNA ENFERMERA JOY. COMO ESTÁN LAS COSAS, ESTÁ CONFIRMADO QUE ESTE AÑO NO VA A COMPETIR PUES SU MADRE ESTÁ LASTIMADA Y SE REQUIERE DE SU AYUDA EN LA GRANJA DE LA FAMILIA HASTA QUE SE RECUPERE TOTALMENTE.**

Así que no iba a ser un factor de todas maneras. Eso dejaba la información totalmente inútil más allá de añadir a la creciente lista de hermanos. Aun así había más entrenadores por ver.

 **\- PHIL EIN, TOP 16. POKÉMON USADOS: GOLEM, PERSIAN, MAGNETON, HYPNO, VENOMOTH, CROBAT. DATOS CURIOSOS: PHIL TUVO UN MEJOR DESEMPEÑO EL AÑO PASADO QUE EN SUS ÚLTIMAS DOS OCASIONES EN LA LIGA Y ESPERA QUE SI AVANZA MÁS SERÁ NOTADO EN EL AMBIENTE DE LAS BATALLAS.**

 **»BARTHOLOMEW JARELSON II, TOP 16. POKÉMON UTILIZADOS: ARCANINE, UMBREON, MACHAMP, TAUROS, ALAKAZAM. DATOS CURIOSOS: ESTE ANCIANO SE VOLVIÓ A CALIFICAR PARA COMPETENCIAS EN LA LIGA TRAS UN PERÍODO DE CUARENTA AÑOS DE AUSENCIA COMO ALGO QUE HACER EN SU RETIRO. NO NECESITA HACERLO, LO HACE PORQUE QUIERE Y PROBABLEMENTE PORQUE SE ABURRE COMO MUCHOS ANCIANOS.**

 **»TIANA RICKELSON, TOP 16. POKÉMON UTILIZADOS: RHYDON, EXEGGUTOR, HYPNO, LAPRAS, PINSIR, MACHAMP, SLOWBRO. DATOS CURIOSOS: TIANA ES UNA MAESTRA DEL USO DE LA TÉCNICA DE ESPACIO TRUCADO, Y RINGO HIZO UNA CARA EXTRAÑA DURANTE SU ENCUENTRO CUANDO SU SLOWBRO COMENZÓ A MOVERSE MÁS RÁPIDO QUE SU DODRIO.**

 **»TOM ATO: TOP 32. POKÉMON UTILIZADOS: CLEFAIRY, FEAROW, SLOWPOKE, ODDISH, MANKEY, BEEDRILL, RATICATE. DATOS CURIOSOS: NO SE PARECE A TI A PESAR DE CIERTOS GUSTOS SIMILARES, Y EL REGISTRO GENÉTICO EN EL QUE HACKEÉ CONFIRMA QUE NO ESTÁ EMPARENTADO CONTIGO.**

 **»ANN CHOVY, TOP 32. POKÉMON UTILIZADOS: DUGTRIO, WIGGLYTUFF, STARMIE, GOLDUCK. DATOS CURIOSOS: A PESAR DE LO QUE PODRÍA INDICAR SU NOMBRE, PREFIERE SU PIZZA CON ACEITUNAS.**

 **»CAESAR SALAD: TOP 32: POKÉMON UTILIZADOS: ONIX, CROBAT, NINETALES, PINSIR. DATOS CURIOSOS: ES SOBRINO DEL PROFESOR CYCAD Y OCASIONALMENTE AYUDA A SU TÍO FUERA DE TEMPORADA.**

 **»MANDI, TAMBIÉN CONOCIDO COMO "EL ASOMBROSO MANDI": TOP 256: POKÉMON UTILIZADOS: EXEGGUTOR, SEADRA, GOLBAT. DATOS CURIOSOS: ESTE INDIVIDUO SUFRIÓ UNA MASIVA DESPLAZADA POR CULPA DEL NOVATO RINGO. NORMALMENTE LOGRA QUEDAR EN MEJOR POSICIÓN, EN LOS CUALES SE LE VE UTILIZAR A WEEZING, MR. MIME Y ELECTRODE.**

Para cuando llegaron hasta Mandi, sin embargo, todo mundo ya se había movido a lavar los platos.

 **\- ¡HEY, NO SE ATREVEN A IGNORARME! ¡NO SOY TELEVISOR DE FONDO!** – Para gran indignación del Pokédex.

…

Tras la batalla con Sabrina, aunque un poco más tarde que los otros Pokémon, los Spewpas que había salvado en Ciudad Celadon habían evolucionado en Vivillons. Como le habían pedido anteriormente, ninguno de ellos era Pokémon de batallas para enfrentar a sus oponentes grandes. Un Vivillon, el primero en evolucionar, estaba dispuesto a combatir con entrenadores novatos, pero no había expresado interés más allá de eso.

\- ¡Toge!

Dicho Vivillon fue lanzado al suelo por un pequeño embudo de energía amarilla, cuyo origen era un muy alegre Togepi.

\- Pika… _No quiero ni saber cuándo conseguiste el tiempo para entrenarlo._

Ante la declaración de Pikachu, Charizard se jactó sobre sus grandes capacidades para administrar su tiempo. Ash evitó preguntarle dónde aprendió esas ideas, mientras atendía al caído Vivillon con Pulso Curativo.

\- _Saben, me gustaría ver si Togepi estará listo para la Liga. Creo que podríamos lograrlo._

A Ash le alegró haber atendido lo suficiente a Vivillon, o habría tenido que lidiar con el problema de detenerse a mitad del proceso pues dicha declaración le hizo que se congelara en shock.

\- ¡Pipipi! _¡¿Qué_ _?! No puedes hablar en serio. Es un bebé, y la liga es la liga. ¡Es feroz, y está llena de Hydreigons, Drapions y Meowths competentes!_

La declaración conmocionada de Pikachu fue seguida por una respuesta que casi sonó como un carraspeo mezclado con " _Phanpy"._ Por mucho que le pareciera divertido dejar que Pikachu tratara de explicar cómo eso había sido diferente, prefería salvar a su compañero de hundirse más en su agujero. Así que tras darle a Vivillon un empujoncito rápido para que se echara a volar y recoger al todavía alegre Togepi, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

\- Al final, es mi decisión y tenemos más tiempo que la última vez para decidirlo. Charizard, traeré a Togepi a la liga si puedes demostrarme que es capaz de manejarse solo. Si no, se quedará en la banca. ¿Entendiste?

Pikachu y Charizard se miraron uno al otro, antes de mirar a Togepi que todavía se seguía riendo. Charizard asintió.

\- _Trato hecho. ¡Ven, vamos a ver si puedes aprender a incendiar cosas!_

Ante dicha invitación a provocar incendios, Togepi saltó fuera de sus brazos y siguió al Charizard mientras se iba volando. Pikachu observó a Togepi correr de una manera que Ash solo pudo haber llamado de abandono.

\- … ¿Qué pasa, compañero? – le preguntó. Pikachu se dio la vuelta, pero Ash no le dejó señalar "lo obvio". – Desde que regresamos has estado hecho un angustias por Togepi, aunque parece más capaz de defenderse solo. Ya no se la está jugando para ganar.

\- Pikapi. _Sí recuerdas que las cosas son más peligrosas aquí, ¿verdad? Acercarnos a un nido hizo que un par Pidgeys nos atacaron, los Spearows trataron de matarnos por menos que eso, los Beedrills más todavía, y Paul es todavía más Paul sin tomarse de lo que fuera que se tomaron las hermanas de Misty. Si Togepi va a la liga…_

Pikachu no quiso mirarlo a los ojos mientras le exponía sus razones.

\- De acuerdo, ignorando el hecho de que no me estás dando la VERDADERA razón, creo que exageras. Es cierto, ahora todos pueden romper huesos más fácilmente, pero por cómo estás hablando pareciera que crees que Togepi terminaría pasando por una moledora de carne en el momento que lo saque. Jamás me atrevería a mandarlo contra nadie más amenazador que Mandi a menos que Charizard lo ponga a hacer malabares con una casa entera. O que lo haga evolucionar, una de dos. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?

Pikachu respiró profundo para calmarse, antes de volver a voltear en su dirección.

\- Pikachu-Pi. _Recuerdas que te dije que yo podría haber sido el padre de la Azurill de Misty, ¿verdad? Bueno, de eso se trata. La palabra clave es "podría". Pero ahora…_

Lo que Pikachu le dijo le tomó un momento para poder asimilarlo, y le cayó encima como si varios de sus Pokémon le hicieran montón entre todos a la vez.

\- Asumo… que no estás hablando sobre los Grimers.

\- Pi. – Pikachu asintió. – _Raichu y yo… sucedió el primer día que volvimos. Yo… no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras. Esto es… algo nuevo para mí. Un paso del que nunca supe que tenía conocimiento concreto de haberlo tomado._

Así que por eso Pikachu estaba reaccionando de esa manera hacia Togepi. Ash realmente no tenía idea de qué decir.

\- Estoy seguro de que serás grandioso, amigo.

Eso probablemente fuese la cosa más segura que podía decir. Pikachu lo miró, como si estuviera listo para murmurar algo, posiblemente un comentario de "no puedo ser peor que el tuyo", pero se contuvo su lengua. Así, un silencio incómodo cayó entre ambos mientras los árboles crujían con la brisa.

\- Pi. _Esta es la parte en la que un humano le pide a otro si quiere ser su padrino, sea lo que sea eso…_

\- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

Y también tuvo la certeza de, como entrenador del eventual Pichu, cumpliría con el deber de un padrino independientemente de que Pikachu se lo pidiera o no. Pero Pikachu no necesitaba saber eso.

* * *

 _ **Días más tarde…**_

Ash le había pedido a Iris que viniera con él por un fin de semana en las colinas, para un entrenamiento más intenso. Aparte del hecho de que la principal razón de volver a casa era para entrenar, y que el entrenamiento le ayudaba a beneficiarse con cambios y de enfocarse en diferentes áreas de vez en cuando, había decidido aventurarse en lo salvaje para entrenar debido en parte a ella.

Ash era muchas cosas, pero no era tan despistado como para no notar que algo estaba molestando a Iris, y tenía la esperanza de que volviendo a ponerla en su elemento podría ayudarla, ya fuese distrayendo su mente o haciendo que estuviera más dispuesta a explicar lo que la tenía mal. Ella se rehusó, aunque como ya tenía un plan de las cosas que iban a hacer, ella se había quedado atrás, y el entrenamiento había perdido la mitad de su propósito.

En cuanto a la otra mitad, sin embargo, el puño de Primeape envuelto en energía púrpura que partía una roca por la mitad, esa era una prueba de que al menos esa parte iba bastante bien. Primeape acababa de aprender a usar Golpe al Cuello.

Mientras Primeape saltaba de arriba abajo en una alegre demostración de triunfo por su logro, Misty decidió hablar.

\- Bien, ¿cuántos sumamos con ese ahora?

\- Cinco creo. Contando a Primeape, mi Tauros líder aprendió Doble Filo, Muk aprendió Demolición, el Kadabra de Anabel ya le agarró el hilo a Recuperación, y tu Staryu ya domina Gema de Poder.

\- Seis en realidad. Psyduck aprendió a usar Fuerza Psíquica.

Oh sí, ese también. Ash casi se olvida porque no podía notar realmente la diferencia.

\- ¡Psy!

Dejando aparte la declaración quejica de Psyduck (o al menos, Ash asumió que eso era, pues no tenía idea de lo que Psyduck estaba diciendo), el viaje había sido productivo, y nadie podía discutirlo. No tanto como esperaba que podría haberlo sido de otras formas, pero al menos era algo.

Un olor extraño le asaltó la nariz. Uno muy natural que precedía un evento muy natural. La lluvia. Todos, incluyendo a Anabel y al Zubat que había venido junto con Togepi reaccionaron al olor al mismo tiempo que él lo había captado.

 _\- Con ayuda de Kadabra puedo llevar a todos…_

Anabel se vio interrumpida por el anillo de electricidad amarilla que voló desde el cielo y la golpeó. Se trataba de una Onda Trueno.

\- ¡ROOOOOO!

El sonido que siguió a dicha Onda Trueno desde las nubes, que a su vez fue seguido por un relámpago que Primeape apenas logró evitar, le resultaba muy familiar a Ash.

\- Zapdos.

Como si fuese invocado con solo el susurro de su nombre, las nubes oscuras se vieron separadas por una poderosa ráfaga, revelando al pájaro amarillo y negro. Cada centímetro de él echaba chispas, y los ojos del pájaro legendario los miraban con furia, aunque de una manera que Ash sospechaba que tenía que ver con que Zapdos ya estaba de mal humor antes de notar su presencia, lo cual solo lo empeoró. Su reacción natural fue colocarse entre el legendario y la paralizada Anabel, que seguía echando chispas.

 **\- UN POKÉMON PÁJARO LEGENDARIO, Y EL MISMO DEL QUE ANTES SOLO CONSEGUÍ UN FRAGMENTO DE INFORMACIÓN MUY PEQUEÑO. ACABAS DE COMPENSAR POR HABERME CONSEGUIDO DATOS INCOMPLETOS EL OTRO DÍA. AHORA, SI REALMENTE QUIERES COMPENSAR CON CRECES, PUEDES CAPTURARLO.**

Antes de que Ash pudiera decirle al Pokédex de las muchas, muchas cosas en aquel momento que eran una mayor prioridad que capturar a Zapdos, el Pokémon legendario comenzó a cargar otro rayo de fuerza eléctrica para atacarlos. Ash tragó en seco y se preparó para la batalla que estaba por comenzar. Eso DEFINITIVAMENTE incrementaría la intensidad del entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, con Iris…**_

Con todo el tiempo que Iris había pasado entrenando y mejorando con Ash, Misty y Anabel, había pasado bastante desde la última vez que había podido pasar el rato a solas con sus Pokémon. No era que los estuviera descuidando de ninguna manera, pero seguía siendo raro darse cuenta de que se estaba acostumbrando a pasar su tiempo entrenando con sus amigos y su pequeño hermano.

Eso no quería decir que lo disfrutase menos, pues siempre estaba dispuesta a chocar su Garra Dragón contra la de Axew, como ahora en el medio de ese enorme claro, y su pequeño hermanito tenía una gran sonrisa de confianza en el rostro.

\- ¡Axew! _¡_ _Wah! ¡Toma esto!_

Axew saltó hacia atrás y se echó a correr al frente con las garras listas, e Iris se agachó justo a tiempo para evitarlo por los pelos. Intentó ignorar los pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza, tratando de mantenerse enfocada en la pelea como una verdadera guerrera.

Así, trató de ponerse de pie, justo cuando Axew volvía a saltar hacia ella. Sacó de nuevo otra Garra Dragón, y los ataques gemelos se bloquearon uno al otro igualados entre sí. Mientras consideraba lo que haría, sin embargo, la sonrisa de su hermanito se hizo más grande. Y abriendo su boca, le soltó toda la fuerza de un Aliento de Dragón en toda su cara.

\- ¡Uff! – gritó Iris, cayendo de espaldas contra el duro suelo, deslizándose sobre la tierra derrotada. Aunque rápidamente se volvió a incorporar, todo el rato viendo a su pequeño hermanito saltando de arriba abajo con una sonrisa alegre.

\- ¡Ew ax! _¡_ _Jaja! ¡Victoria!_

Iris no le dijo nada, simplemente dejó que Axew disfrutara de su momento de gloria mientras su mirada se quedaba cabizbaja, contemplando la hierba que tenía debajo.

\- ¿Ax? _¿Pasa algo malo, hermana_ _?_

Los ojos de Iris volvieron a levantarse, y se encontró a Axew frente a ella mirándola con preocupación. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Axew. _Bueno, estás peleando algo torpe. Eso no va contigo. –_ Su hermanito cruzó sus pequeños brazos, frunciendo el cejo con seriedad mientras se acercaba. – ¿Ax ew, ew? _¿_ _En qué estás pensando?_

Ante dicha pregunta, Iris no supo qué decir. Lo que estaba pensando era fácil: estaba preocupada sobre lo que iba a hacer una vez que rescataran a su familia, una pregunta que incluso con las palabras Misty continuaba presente sin respuesta a la vista. Y aun sabiendo lo que era, sin embargo, su pequeño hermano era la última persona con quien querría hablar de ello: una cosa era hablarlo con gente que no sabía de su familia y que podía darle consejos de manera objetiva, pero era totalmente diferente echarle a Axew la carga de sus preocupaciones. Quizás podría darle mejor consejo de cómo enfrentarlos, pero no se merecía que lo golpearan esas preguntas sin respuestas.

\- ¿Ax? _¿Hermana_ _? –_ le dijo. Iris suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de nuevo mientras desviaba la mirada de Axew.

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Ax axew ax. _Vamos, deja de fingir. Te conozco de toda mi vida, y puedo ver cuando algo te molesta. ¿Estás preocupada por nuestra familia otra vez?_

\- Un poco. – El puño de Iris se apretó ligeramente.

\- Ax, ax. _Bueno, ya no lo estés. Con todo el entrenamiento que has hecho, nuestros nuevos amigos, y yo, no hay forma en que esa mujer malvada nos venza la próxima vez. La encontraremos, le patearemos el trasero y salvaremos a nuestra familia. ¡Esa es nuestra meta!_

Los ojos de la chica salvaje gravitaron hacia su pequeño hermanito, que alzaba sus puños y mostraba una sonrisa de emoción, mucho más de lo que recordaba haberlo visto jamás. Ella arqueó una ceja al verlo.

\- Te ves más motivado de lo usual. ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó. Axew se encogió de hombros, con la mirada vagando por el claro mientras se echaba los brazos detrás del cuello.

\- Axew ax. _He estado pensando en los últimos meses. Cierto, hubo cosas como ese Clefairy malvado hace tiempo, pero aparte de eso tenemos buenas memorias y aventuras geniales. Pikachu y los demás son buenos chicos, y todos quieren ser más fuertes. ¡No puedo ser el que se queda atrás solo para ser lindo y nada más! ¡Necesito convertirme en un poderoso Fraxure y un Haxorus todavía más fuerte!_

\- ¿Qué dijimos sobre apresurarnos a evolucionar?

\- Ax, ax. _Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero si no pongo algo de esfuerzo en ello, jamás voy a evolucionar, ¿verdad? He sido un niño pequeño mucho tiempo. No sé lo que estás pensando ahora, pero es mi turno de protegerte ahora._

Iris no pudo evitar sonreír divertida mientras su hermanito seguía hablando, golpeando el aire y dándose a sí mismo un tono de voz que no iba con su pequeño cuerpo. Nunca había pasado mucho tiempo considerándolo, pero su pequeño hermano realmente empezaba ya a no ser tan "pequeño". Ella respiró profundo, sintiendo el orgullo en su interior mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- Algún día serás un gran guerrero para nuestra familia.

\- Ax. _Quizás, quién sabe. –_ Axew volvió a encogerse de hombros. – _Nuestro hermano mayor todavía seguiría por allí, y ya sabes que no le gustaría que hubiera otro "guerrero" en su territorio._

Eso bastó para que Iris se riera, y su hermanito rápidamente se le unió. Tenía razón, y ya podía imaginarse a su hermano mayor retando a Axew en el momento en que se volvieran a ver. Aun si pensar en su familia solo hacía que aumentaran sus preocupaciones, todavía disfrutaba de pensar en ellos de esa forma.

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el pequeño y lleno de confianza Pokémon Dragón, todavía viendo la preocupación en sus ojos. Si realmente tenía tantas ganas de crecer, quizás podría soportar mejor las preguntas de lo que ella creía. Y así, después de un momento de duda, se inclinó para ponerse a su nivel, frunciendo el cejo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer después que salvemos a nuestra familia?

\- ¿Ax? _¿Por qué preguntas_ _?_

\- Parece que disfrutas de tu tiempo aquí, así que me preguntaba…

Un silencio se formó entre ambos hermanos, mientras Axew volvía a fruncir el cejo. Iris casi se arrepintió de preguntar, hasta que su hermanito sacudió la cabeza.

\- Ax, ax. _No sé qué decir. Aparte de querer ser más fuerte, nunca he pensado mucho en el futuro._

\- ¿Qué pasaría si te vieras forzado a elegir? – Iris tragó saliva, sintiendo que sus palabras se ponían más pesadas que nunca. – Por ejemplo, entre… nuestra familia y yo.

Más silencio después de eso. Y entonces, Axew sacudió su cabeza, y se acercó a Iris, frotándole la pierna con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ax, ax. _No sé por qué me lo preguntas, pero eso es fácil. Siempre me quedaría contigo, tontita._

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Los ojos de Iris se ensancharon ligeramente.

\- Axew ax axew. _¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eres mi hermana favorita, y siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme. Quiero estar a tu lado, ayudándote y divirtiéndote por el camino_ _._

Iris mantuvo la mirada en su pequeño hermano y su sonrisa tonta, radiante y llena de confianza, como muy rara vez lo veía. El orgullo y amor que sentía ya por su hermanito se hizo más grande con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

\- Axew...

\- Ax, ax. _Aunque hay que ser honestos. No hay manera en que nuestra familia te vaya a echar. Y aunque lo hicieran, tu hermanito les patearía el trasero por ello._

Axew golpeó su palma con su puño, sonriendo macabramente, lo que sirvió para que Iris volviera a reírse.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Ew! _¡_ _No hay problema! Si hay algo para lo que me necesites, siempre te ayudaré, ¿está bien?_

Axew le extendió su mano a Iris, sonriendo con todavía más confianza que nunca. Iris también le sonrió, poniendo su mano sobre la de su hermanito.

\- Está bien.

Los dos hermanos permanecieron estáticos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro por un breve instante. Y por primera vez en los últimos días, las preguntas de Iris ya no se sentían tan urgentes como antes.

Desafortunadamente, su quietud se vio interrumpida poco después, cuando oyeron una voz desconocida.

\- Hm, qué raro. Podría jurar que me dijeron que lo encontraría por aquí. ¿Dónde puede estar ese chico Ketchum?

Iris y Axew se dieron la vuelta, y sus ojos se fijaron en alguien que acababa de entrar al claro: un hombre con una camiseta rosa bastante visible y una cabellera verde muy larga, con expresión de superioridad dibujada en toda la cara.

…

El humano parecía ser mayor que ellos por unos cuantos años, quizás de unos veintitantos. Cuando se percató de su presencia, le sonrió de una forma que no le pareció del todo amigable.

\- Ah, qué oportuna. Dime, ¿podrías indicarme en qué dirección se encuentra Ash Ketchum?

Ella no le respondió, lo que al parecer le dio una respuesta si la forma en que su cara se transfiguraba en una expresión divertida era algún indicio.

\- Es decir que podrías, pero no vas a hacerlo. Muy bien, tengo tiempo. – Caminó dejándola atrás, posiblemente con la intención de seguir buscando a Ash. Desde luego, ella no le dejaría hacer eso sin una buena razón.

\- ¿Por qué lo buscas? – le preguntó. Él se detuvo a mitad de sus pasos, dándose un giro para mirarlos a ella y a Axew con una amplia sonrisa.

\- En realidad es muy simple. Verás, soy el Asombroso Mandi, entrenador profesional de la Liga Pokémon.

\- Ax. _Creo que escuchamos ese nombre en alguna parte._

¿Lo habrían hecho? Pero ya que él no podía entender a Axew, continuó sin reacción alguna.

\- Ya he competido en cuatro Ligas, que pronto serán cinco, y planeo competir en muchas más. Sin embargo, me encontré en una posición desafortunada el año pasado, al ser emparejado para enfrentarme a un novado de talento inusual en la primera ronda. Fue perturbador, pero nada de lo que no pueda recuperarme. El hecho de que dicho novato, un tal Ringo S. Beedle, anunció que no iba a competir este año incrementó mis esperanzas para un regreso triunfal tras ese infortunado retroceso. Ciertamente no es que me alegre de que una mujer se haya roto algunos huesos en un derrumbe, pero ciertamente es una de esas extrañas consecuencias que me resultan beneficiosas. Como por ejemplo, y no estoy bromeando, que ese grandulón descerebrado de alguna manera haya conocido a una media hermana en la liga, y ahora los dos estén ayudando con la granja familiar, lo que me ahorra sus amenazas. No tengo idea de cómo llegaron a esa conclusión, si los dos no se parecen en nada. He visto Machokes con menos músculos que Ringo, y esa chica Biwa tiene tanta musculatura como un Bellsprout, Ringo tiene pelo oscuro y ella lo tiene verde… honestamente lo único en que se parecen es el color de los ojos y forma de las cejas. No es que me importe, claro, solo pienso que resulta extrañamente conveniente.

Iris ahora recordaba dónde fue que ella y Axew debían haber oído sobre este sujeto, pero todavía seguía sin entender la razón por la cual estaría buscando insistentemente a Ash.

\- Pobre de mí al descubrir que esos dos solo fueron los primeros soplos en una brisa de novatos terroríficos. Entro en un torneo y los veo por todas partes. Sin embargo, esta vez planeo estar listo para ellos y que no me atrapen con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Es decir que viniste aquí, para espiar a Ash y descubrir cómo vencerlo?

\- Yo no lo llamaría "espiar", más bien sería verlo en acción de primera mano. Tengo que seguirles bien el paso a todos los demás que han captado mi atención y seguir con mi propio entrenamiento al mismo tiempo, y no tengo idea de dónde podré encontrar a ese gruñón del país carbonero. Aun así, no veo por qué te importaría lo que hago… a menos que tengas una razón para ello. Dime, ¿eres una de sus admiradoras? He escuchado rumores. Bueno, si ese es el caso… quizás podría darle consejos para compensar el estar espiándolo.

Eso dejó a Iris mirándolo con confusión.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – le preguntó. Los ojos de Mandi se fijaron en los de ella tan firmemente como pudo.

\- El romance y las ligas no se mezclan. El enamoramiento es una distracción y una bomba de tiempo. Puedes hacer que todas las chicas vuelen a tus brazos mientras ganes, pero en el momento en que pierdas, se te van y el entrenador se siento vacío, aunque tengas que distraerte tratando de acomodarte a esos sentimientos tan temporales. El amor no puede existir mientras tu atención esté ligada a la fama. Es por eso que no pienso buscarlo hasta que deje las ligas, y eso planeo hacerlo cuando lo decida. No tengo planes de dejar que me barran demasiados super novatos.

\- Yo estoy ayudando a Ash a hacerse más fuerte. ¿Seguro que no es solo tu problema?

\- Ax. _Aunque no estés entrenando con él en este momento._

Ella ignoró la verdad en dicho comentario mientras Mandi la veía con una mirada que no parecía nada divertida. También tenía la impresión de que acababa de tocar una herida que no había sanado totalmente al hacerlo. No que eso le preocupara particularmente.

\- Sabes, quizás debería entrenar un poco ahora mismo. Si estás entrenando al chico y no eres una simple fanática suya, si puedo vencerte tal vez tenga una mejor idea de lo que podría ser capaz.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, él tocó una Pokébola en su cinturón, la cual liberó a un Exeggutor. Axew dio un paso al frente antes que ella pudiese ofrecerse a encargarse de todo por sí misma.

\- No tengo idea de qué cosa es esa, pero entreno mi mente tanto como a mis Pokémon. Exeggutor, Bomba Semilla.

El Exeggutor dio un pisotón en la tierra, y un bulto verde se formó en las hojas de palma que tenía encima.

\- ¡Excavar!

El movimiento evasivo fue más rápido que la bomba. Axew desapareció bajo la tierra antes que la Bomba Semilla aterrizara y explotara en el agujero. Sin embargo, Mandi negó con la cabeza.

\- Fuerza Psíquica.

Con un resplandor en cada par de ojos, Exeggutor sonrió mientras sacaba por la fuerza a Axew de su agujero. Este forcejeó por un momento antes de calmarse.

\- …¿Esa cosita está entrenada para no entrar en pánico al estar atrapado por un ataque psíquico? – Mandi sonaba sorprendido, pero ella no lo estaba. Con Anabel cerca, habían entrenado bastante para lidiar con esos escenarios. La primera parte era no entrar en pánico. La segunda, reaccionar con un ataque que no estuviera restringido.

\- ¡Furia Dragón!

Mientras las llamas draconianas volaban fuera de la boca de Axew, y directo hacia Exeggutor, que salió dando tumbos hacia atrás por el golpe.

\- ¿Esa cosa es un Dragón?

\- ¡Garra Dragón!

Axew acuchilló a Exeggutor con unas garras verdes brillantes, sin dejarlo recuperarse. El cuchillazo arrancó varios trozos de maleza fuera de Exeggutor, pero no lo había derrotado.

\- ¡Somnífero!

\- ¡Furia Dragón!

Axew de nuevo fue más rápido, y el ataque de largo alcance derribó a Exeggutor. Esta vez, y aparentemente, por el resto de la pelea. Mandi lo regresó sin decir ni una palabra.

\- Ya te puedes ir marchando. – le dijo ella. Cuando este la miró con rabia, prosiguió. – Si te estás preguntando todavía si Ash puede vencerte, déjame dejártelo bien claro. Sí puede. Puede vencerte con cualquiera de sus Pokémon, contra cualquiera de los tuyos. Puede vencerte por sí solo, y to también puedo. Si te toca pelear contra él en la liga, vas a perder. Así que acéptalo y vete a espiar a alguien más.

Mandi se echó ambas manos al cinturón, agarrando dos Pokébolas. Las tomó, y parecía listo para arrojarlas ambas al mismo tiempo, pero entonces una luz los iluminó a ambos. Dicha luz provenía de Axew, que se vio rodeado con la luz que se formaba alrededor de todos los Pokémon al momento de evolucionar.

Iris sonrió al ver como su pequeño hermanito crecía enfrente de sus ojos. Su estatura y tamaño se incrementaron, sus colmillos se alargaron frente a su cabeza más ampliamente, su pequeña cola se hizo más larga y la luz se desprendió para revelar a un nuevo verde, negro y rojo.

Su hermanito, con el cuerpo temblando ante el repentino subidón de poder en sus venas, no dijo ni una palabra. Mandi sin embargo, parecía desinflarse de pronto.

\- Otra vez. – Las dos palabras le salieron en un tono monocorde, mientras ambas manos que sujetaban las Pokébolas se desplomaban hacia sus costados. Ambas esferas cayeron con un ruido seco al suelo. – Vuelvo a pelear contra un don nadie sin nombre con mi Exeggutor, y un Pokémon diminuto lo evoluciona. Le va bien en todas sus demás batallas, pero contra un Magby o ese dragoncito y esto siempre pasa. Ese niño, ¿tiene acaso Pokémon que podrían evolucionar a mitad de una batalla contra mi Exeggutor?

\- Sí. – le respondió ella. Silenciosamente Mandi cogió sus Pokébolas y se marchó. Como si esa fuese toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

\- Fraxur. _Ese hombre está atormentado por una pesadilla, pero se trata de una que vivió en carne propia. Todavía lo persigue, y eso lo derrotó antes que yo pudiera hacerlo._

Ella asintió, y de pronto su conversación anterior comenzó a volver a pasar por su mente. Las preocupaciones que le trajeron los sueños la estaban carcomiendo más de lo que querría en los últimos días. Necesitaba mantenerlos fuera si quería seguir adelante.

\- ¿Ur? _Hermana, ¿crees que haya aprendido nuevos movimientos al evolucionar? A veces pasa, y no tengo idea de si me habrá pasado a mí._

Ella le sonrió.

\- Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo nosotros mismos.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Después de regresar del entrenamiento, Iris y Fraxure se encontraron con los otros de vuelta en casa de la madre de Ash. Todos tenían un ligero olor a ozono, pero Ash le mostró su Anillo-Z, que ahora portaba un cristal amarillo, para asombro de Fraxure.

\- Bueno… parece que realmente aprovecharon el tiempo.

\- Lo mismo para ustedes.

\- _Si vamos a hablar de ello, probablemente sea mejor no hacerlo enfrente de la Sra. Ketchum. No creo que necesite saber que fuimos atacados por un…_

 **\- ANTES QUE DISCUTAN SUS EVENTOS TAN FORTUITOS EN LAS COLINAS CERCANAS Y POR LAS MONTAÑAS, TAL VEZ QUIERAN HACER ALGO RESPECTO AL RECEPTOR NO INTENCIONAL DE MI INFORMACIÓN TRAS NUESTRO ENCUENTRO CON ZAPDOS.**

No tuvieron tiempo de cuestionar los sonidos que hizo el Pokédex antes de que la puerta frontal de la casa Ketchum se abriera con un estallido, seguido de una Delia que salió corriendo a toda prisa para abrazarlos a todos. Incluyéndola a ella por alguna razón.

* * *

 _ **En otro extremo de Kanto…**_

En retrospectiva, quizás no debió haberse lanzado de cabeza a desafiar a Zapdos tan imprudentemente. Aunque en su defensa, cuando uno veía a un Pokémon tan raro volando alrededor de las colinas, no intentar capturarlo sería algo totalmente estúpido.

Por supuesto, haberlo hecho solo le llevó a una repentina tormenta eléctrica que llovió sobre los campos hacia el sur de Viridian. Los dos Pokémon que había utilizado habían sido electrocutados horriblemente y él mismo había recibido un buen golpe tras una ráfaga del pájaro legendario que lo hizo volar y caer de la colina.

Por suerte, su brazo sanaría a tiempo para la liga, y sus Pokémon se recuperarían incluso antes de eso. Quizás los pondría a trabajar duro, pero no se desharía de ellos. Incineroar y Lycanroc eran sus dos mejores y más antiguos Pokémon, y ser vencidos por un Legendario no era un pecado imperdonable de debilidad de su parte.

Su mirada se alzó hacia el mural de ese Centro Pokémon que representaba a las aves legendarias de Kanto. Cuando decidió perseguir a Zapdos, había sido una simple precaución. Tal vez incluso para entrenarse a sí mismo y a sus Pokémon. Había oído hablar por ahí aquel año que había muchos entrenadores novatos muy poderosos, muchos de los cuales había visto en acción demostrando estar a la altura de todo el hype en eventos televisivos, e incluso pudo pelear contra uno de ellos en persona.

Obviamente todos estaban por debajo de su nivel, tenían que estarlo. No había posibilidad de que fueran mejores que él. No podía permitirlo. Y para estar seguro de ello, un Pokémon como Zapdos de arma secreta habría sido alentador, y la prueba perfecta de habilidad en preparación para su objetivo, y potencialmente la forma perfecta de contrarrestar a su objetivo una vez que lograra rastrearlo.

Pero lamentablemente, eso no pasó. Pero estaba bien: después de todo, ¿quién necesitaba a un estúpido pollo eléctrico? Podía lograrlo él solo, como siempre lo había hecho. No había absolutamente nada que temer, nada en lo más mínimo, y nunca lo habría.

Y eventualmente, hasta el poderoso Ho-Oh tendría que inclinarse ante él.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Buenos días, gente. Seguido del interludio de Red en Isla Quarta, inmediatamente viene actualización de la historia principal.

Ahora el capítulo le da mayormente enfoque a Iris, y exploramos un poco sus preocupaciones. Parece que lo que más la tiene sin dormir es lo que le deparará el futuro cuando rescate a su familia y lo hará después de eso, o las consecuencias posibles de tener que elegir entre su familia Dragón y sus nuevos compañeros de viaje. Si bien yo creo que exagera (no creo que vayan a ser así de ingratos con sus salvadores), puedo entenderlo, pero es reconfortante pensar que su pequeño hermanito siempre estará con ella. Y hablando de él, ¡aleluya, por fin que evolucionó! Pobre que lo dejaron enano toda la saga aunque establecieron desde el inicio que eso era lo que quería.

El entrenamiento de Ash continúa, y ya empezará poco a poco a dominar mejor los Movimientos-Z. Qué oportuno ese Zapdos para venir a darles un cristal nuevo, que era uno de los que yo más estaba esperando, de paso. Habrá que darle las gracias a ese patán de Cross (sí, ese era él al final, si no lo reconocieron) si se llegan a cruzar en la liga. Y hablando de cruzarse, vino tempranero otro de los oponentes de Ash de la Liga Índigo en canon, el primero nada menos. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustó ese discursito que le dio Iris, a ver si con eso se le baja un poco el ego a ese afeminado, digo. Y vemos también por ahí algunos de los posibles oponentes, incluyendo a los tres de la película de Mewtwo. Posiblemente los estemos viendo muy pronto.

Bien, con eso nos queda un solo capítulo más de descanso antes de que la trama se vuelva a poner en marcha. No hará falta decir que ese le dará más enfoque a Anabel, y creo que podemos ir suponiendo lo que pasará en él. Quizás nos venga un intercambio de Boldore y Kadabra para que se hagan Gigalith y Alakazam, y otro Cristal-Z por ahí. ¿Quieren jugársela a cuál será? ¿Un Firium-Z tal vez? Hagan sus apuestas, podría haber recompensa a quienes le atinen.

Ya eso es todo. Gracias por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, Jigsawpunisher, Conuk, leonix644, Kisame Hoshigaki, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369,** y **Amo del vacio.** La próxima semana saldré de vacaciones, así que atentos que pronto les traeré otro oneshot para Chronicles, si quieren saber lo que sucedió en la isla de los Pokémon tortugas. Nos veremos entonces.


	41. En Pueblo Paleta (Anabel)

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 41:** En Pueblo Paleta (Anabel).

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Celadon…**_

Todas estaban alineadas perfectamente, empezando con la Medalla Roca de color gris. Era muy simple, particularmente comparada con la Medalla Trueno bicolor más elaborada que tenía a su lado. Era al contrario de las medallas que había al final de su colección: la Medalla Volcán, aunque más creativa que la Medalla Roca en diseño que la Medalla Roca, era muy simple comparada con la multi-coloreada Medalla Arcoíris.

Su octava medalla. Realmente ameritaba una celebración. Con sus Pokémon recuperándose en el Centro Pokémon, y programando una sesión de acicalamiento para mañana mientras hacía la investigación necesaria, solo había una cosa por hacer.

\- Su filete, joven.

Paul asintió mientras el camarero le entregaba su cena, un filete de primera con algo de brócoli y patatas. En cuanto se fue y Paul agarró el tenedor y cuchillo para disfrutar de su bien merecida recompensa, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el futuro.

Faltaban casi tres meses para la Liga Pokémon, y una vez que su celebración hubiera terminado, tendría mucho entrenamiento por hacer antes de que comenzara de lleno el torneo. Uno de los beneficios de no tardarse hasta el último minuto para calificar era el poder prepararse para la liga, y no solo para las batallas en general. Después de todo tenían sus diferencias: el entrenamiento para los gimnasios requería planes contra equipos de especialistas en tipos, mientras que en una liga había más probabilidades de enfrentarte con generalistas o entrenadores con estilos parecidos al tuyo.

Erika ciertamente no se parecía a él, aunque haberle ganado esa medalla no solo ameritaba haber celebrado con un filete de primera, sino con un acompañamiento extra. Desde un punto de vista personal y por el hecho de que no cayó fácilmente. Incluso después de hacerse cargo de su extraña estrategia de lluvia, todavía tenía media docena de otros trucos bajo la manga que hicieron que toda la batalla fuese una experiencia realmente agotadora y cruel.

Desde luego, su método no era el único para superarla. De lo que había escuchado por las calles, tanto Ketchum como su primo Red habían ganado sus séptimas medallas no hacía mucho, pero no habían sido vistos en mucho tiempo. La explicación más lógica era que se habían dado cuenta de que algo les faltaba y decidieron ponerse a entrenar más antes de ir por la última medalla y la liga. Seguro habrían notado sus carencias y buscarían arreglarlas, era lo más seguro.

Si eso bastaba para que Ketchum superara esa personalidad tan parecida a la de Reggie que tenía, Paul estaría muy sorprendido. Por todos los defectos que tenía ese chico, una voluntad endeble no era uno de ellos. Haría falta algo muy significativo para romperlo y hacer que dejara de ser como Reggie. De todas maneras, aunque se dedicaran al entrenamiento "inmediatamente antes de la liga", los dos sin duda estarían presentes para el torneo y serían competidores aguerridos. Algo que Paul esperaba con ansias.

No tenía sentido ganarle a un oponente débil, independientemente del rango que obtuviera. Él evitaba los gimnasios más débiles de la región Kanto por una razón, aunque en realidad nunca se atreviera a desafiar al de Viridian. Ni tampoco tenía el valor como para ir a Saffron. Aunque de lo que escuchó el Gimnasio Saffron ya no era una opción incluso para aquellos dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas.

Habría oponentes que valdrían su tiempo en la Meseta Índigo, pero derrotarlos no merecería una celebración. Derrotar a Ash o a Red, sin embargo, eso sí lo haría.

Sabía muy poco de Red más allá de sus habilidades, pero eso sería más que suficiente. Y aunque nunca consideraría un amigo a Ash Ketchum, el entrenador se había ganado el estatus de un oponente cuya derrota en sus manos sería un triunfo personal. A diferencia de ese otro entrenador de Pueblo Paleta: derrotarlo a él era menos que quitarse una peste de encima.

En la Liga probablemente encontraría a otros como ellos que serían grandes triunfos, posiblemente incluso mayores que la gloria imparcial de ganarle a los primos. El padre de la líder del Gimnasio Fuchsia, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, la gratificación personal por derrotas pasadas haría que derrotarlos a ambos fuese más dulce que con los favoritos para ganar, aunque planeara poner más esfuerzos para prepararse contra Koga que contra cualquiera de ellos individualmente.

Pero con el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la liga, sería suficiente. Tal vez durante ese período pudiese encontrar un área de Kanto que tuviese los campos magnéticos necesarios. Por sí solo eso no le daría el triunfo, pero la variedad de tipos era un factor. Sería solo uno de los muchos que iba a necesitar.

* * *

 _ **En otras partes por todo Kanto…**_

Paul sin embargo no era el único que había logrado tanto hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Dodrio, Patada de Salto!

\- ¡Alakazam, Contraataca!

En los campos que dominaban Kanto, dos Pokémon colisionaban en un encuentro de talentos en artes marciales, aunque eran elecciones extrañas para hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿quién podría ganar en un choque de vencidas entre un pájaro y un psíquico?

Sin embargo, los dos dueños de siete medallas estaban buscando la respuesta mientras el pájaro saltaba y chocaba contra una de las dos cucharas del Pokémon Psíquico, que brillaba de color naranja. La cuchara aparentemente ganó, y el pájaro salió despedido hacia atrás dando tumbos. A pesar de ello, Dodrio se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a mirar fijamente al tenso Alakazam.

\- ¡Dodrio, Pico Taladro!

Al lado de Otoshi, su Marowak observaba con intensidad, listo para unirse en cualquier momento.

\- Puedes intentar todo lo que quieras, pero no servirá de nada. ¡Psicocorte!

El Alakazam de Alex Davis sacudió ambas cucharas, cuya cubierta púrpura soltó un par de cuchillas brillantes que volaron hacia el Dodrio que venía a la carga. La batalla no tenía ningún ganador claro a la vista, pero mientras algunos buscaban mejorarse a sí mismos con las batallas, otros buscaban mejorarse con desafíos mentales.

…

\- No te agites, o Kusa tendrá que amarrarte. Ese no es el tipo de arte que necesitas ahora, Midori.

Midori habría querido preguntarle a Monet por qué pensaba que él necesitaría imágenes como esa, pero ya era mortificante estar posando para un retrato de sí mismo con solo sus bóxers, y sin traer lianas y látigos de por medio. En cuanto al por qué necesitaría un retrato suyo solo en bóxers, las chicas habían notado su incomodidad después de la tercera victoria de Rana y de él mismo en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Matcha. Todos los artistas marciales habían aumentado la preocupación sobre su cuerpo, de la misma que había sentido antes en la playa de las Islas Seafoam.

Esta vez ellas lo habían notado, y se dieron cuenta que no era la primera vez que estar cerca de tantos hombres musculosos le hacía sentirse inferior e incómodo de su apariencia flacucha. La respuesta a esto fue que Monet lo dibujara de manera realista, y en el futuro, echarle dicho retrato en su rostro cuando volviera a sentir esas emociones y decirle: "Midori, no luces como un enclenque malnutrido ni enfermo, mírate", después de una media hora de estar asegurándole y repetirle que era mejor de lo que pensaba.

Un gesto amable, si bien un poco forzado, pero todavía tuvo que luchar mucho para poder quedarse solo con sus bóxers. De algún modo dudaba que fuese solo por "tradición artística". Después de todo no ignoraba que sus amigas gustaban de él como más que solo un amigo. Tendría que ser bastante obtuso para no darse cuenta, pues las conocía desde hacía años y eran prácticamente sus únicas amigas, y eso fue desde antes de darse cuenta que eran los únicos bloodliners en toda la ciudad y mantuvieron ese hecho como su secreto entre amigos.

También él las encontraba a todas atractivas, aunque ellas lo llevaran un poco más lejos que él. Le gustaba verlas en traje de baño; ya lo habían tenido encerrado para hacer un show de modas durante aquellos días de locuras de compras, y le habían mostrado ciertas modas más apropiadas para bandas de chicos.

Nunca había intentado algo con ellas porque eso implicaba elegir, y no quería que eso destrozara su amistad. Siempre se había preguntado si ellas habían pensado en ello…

Un rumor entre los árboles que había cerca atrajo su atención, mientras emergía un chico de pelo castaño con un Eevee, y se quedaba mirándolos a ambos. Mikey y Eevee, del mismo pueblo que ellos y que habían partido casi al mismo tiempo que ellos, aunque en realidad no los conocían tan bien. Aunque la falta de familiaridad no cambiaba el hecho de que Mikey los estaba viendo con cada de que acababa de presenciar algo que no debería haber visto. Y posiblemente ese era el caso.

\- Midori, no te muevas.

La orden de Monet le llegó antes de poder siquiera intentar coger sus pantalones, lo cual era lo más razonable de hacer cuando alguien que conocías de pronto te encontraba haciendo tales cosas. Tampoco ayudó que, en cuanto Rana se puso de pie abandonado su "puesto de admiración de arte" se dirigió hacia el niño rico que acababa de aparecer para retarlo a una batalla, y se cogió los mencionados pantalones para arrojárselos a Hoshi.

O era que realmente tomaban muy en serio lo de la identidad artística, o simplemente querían mantenerlo en ese estado. Midori habría declarado totalmente que era lo segundo si dicho arte no fuese algo que realmente estaban haciendo por algo más que solo su propio beneficio.

…

En otro lugar, alguien más encontró la ayuda de otro tipo de artistas.

Había quienes decían que muchas veces, la mejor forma de mejorar era compitiendo contra ti mismo. Desafiarte a romper tus límites, ir más allá de tu nivel actual.

O lo más cercano: contra un oponente que fuera físicamente igual a ti, y capaz de hacer lo mismo que tú. Era un desafío bastante interesante, por no decir menos, y una forma de estar preparado por si te tocaban oponentes con Pokémon o estilos de batalla similares al tuyo en la Liga Pokémon.

En aquel momento, Ritchie y Sparky se encontraban en el Club de Batallas local, frente a frente chocando contra otro Pikachu, idéntico a él inclusive con el mechón sobre la frente. Bueno, excepto por la línea delgada por boca y los puntitos que tenía por ojos, pero hasta ahora, estaba probando ser un oponente verdaderamente formidable.

\- ¡Sparky, usa Atactrueno!

\- ¡Atactrueno también!

Las dos descargas eléctricas chocaron una contra la otra igualadas en fuerza, incapaces de superarse hasta que finalmente explotaron en una lluvia de rayos que los hizo salir despedidos a ambos. Los dos cayeron de pie, listos para seguir aunque ya parecían estar llegando al límite.

\- Creo que es tiempo de usar nuestra arma secreta. ¡Rayo Cargado! – exclamó el entrenador dando un puñetazo al frente.

\- Pika… pika… – Sparky empezó a concentrar entre sus manos la electricidad en una esfera comprimida, poniéndolas hacia el costado mientras preparaba el ataque. Sus oponentes hicieron lo propio, y una vez que tuvieron suficiente energía, las empujaron hacia el frente. – ¡CHUUUUUUU!

Simultáneamente, ambos dispararon sus rayos, que colisionaron en medio del campo de batalla, aparentemente igualados en poder de la misma forma que todos los ataques que habían utilizado hasta ese momento. Pero esta vez, sería diferente.

Rayo Cargado era un ataque muy peculiar: su efecto adicional de incrementar la potencia para muchos era una acción aleatoria, pero Ritchie había descubierto que ese no era el caso. Los dos habían estado entrenando para aprender a controlar ese efecto y descubrieron cómo utilizarlo. Por supuesto, ese era su secreto, pues lo había descubierto de primera mano. Era una forma de evitar que los ataques salieran más potentes de lo necesario, o de hacerlos más fuertes cuando realmente lo necesitaran, sin tener que confiar en su suerte.

\- ¡Ahora! – exclamó Ritchie.

Y así, Sparky dejó salir el incremento de poder, potenciando su rayo lo suficiente para superar el de su oponente, que se quedó estático por el repentino aumento de energía. Totalmente indefenso, solo pudo mirar con horror como el rayo de Sparky se le venía encima, arrastrándolo hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas.

Inmediatamente, una luz multicolor lo rodeó, y su forma cambió de un Pikachu a una masa gelatinosa rosa, con la misma línea por boca y puntitos por ojos que tenía antes.

\- ¡Ditto ya es incapaz de continuar! ¡Los ganadores son Ritchie y su Pikachu!

\- ¡Así sea hace! – exclamó Ritchie, chocando las palmas con Sparky, mientras la entrenadora del otro lado, una chica de su misma edad con el pelo verde en dos coletas, vestida con una blusa roja con una estrella amarilla y pantalones vaqueros, rápidamente iba a recoger a su Ditto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Di… tto. – respondió el Pokémon.

\- No te preocupes, lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti. – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, mientras Ritchie se le acercaba. – Oye, eso fue genial. No me imaginaba que tendrían guardado Rayo Cargado bajo la manga. Jamás había visto que alguien lo usara de esa forma.

\- Es un pequeño truco que aprendimos. – sonrió Ritchie, ofreciéndole la mano. – Buena batalla, un poco más y tal vez nos hubieran ganado.

\- Quién sabe, ustedes son un buen equipo. – replicó ella, aceptando el apretón. – Así que, ¿irás a la Liga Índigo pronto?

\- Sí, solo nos falta una medalla más. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Nop, Ditto y yo estamos más en el negocio del entretenimiento. – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. – Las batallas son más un hobby para nosotros.

\- Qué lástima, seguro les iría bien. – dijo Ritchie. – Y me gustaría una revancha como esta alguna vez.

\- Oh, siempre puedes venir aquí, no hay problema. O busca el edificio de la Casa Imite, y pregunta por Duplica.

Dicho esto, la chica giró sobre sí misma y en un parpadeo, asumió un atuendo idéntico al de Ritchie. Podría parecer una copia femenina suya, salvo por el color de pelo y ojos, ya que incluso su pelo se arregló de la misma forma que el de él.

\- Si quieres volver retarnos a Ditto y a mí siempre estamos allí. – dijo mientras se sujetaba la visera de la gorra, antes de dar otro giro y recuperar su apariencia normal. – Buena suerte con tu última medalla y en la Liga.

Ritchie se rio algo nervioso. No tenía forma de saber si la chica era… como él, o simplemente era una gran maestra del disfraz, aunque considerando lo abierta que era con sus imitaciones de otras personas, y el hecho de que nadie alrededor parecía mirarla raro, parecía más lo segundo. De todas maneras, le agradecía por el enfrentamiento, y le pidió su número para seguir en contacto vía PokéNav. Sin duda pelear contra ti mismo era una excelente forma de ver cómo superar tus límites.

…

Cuando algunos caminos se encontraban, otros se separaban temporalmente.

Normalmente, la idea de viajar juntos ayudaría a los hermanos a cuidarse las espaldas uno a la otra. Pero Elwood disfrutaba de sus ocasionales travesías en solitario. Andar por su cuenta le daba un respiro de sus deberes de hermano mayor (aunque fuese solo por tres minutos) lo que le daba algo de paz y tranquilidad cuando Aideen no anduviera por ahí. Además, no estaba preocupado, su hermana sabía cuidarse bien ella sola, y no creía que ella fuese a meterse en problemas que no podría manejar.

\- Vaya, te encontré más rápido de lo que pensé, hermanito.

Levantando la mirada, se encontró con ella: Aideen, tan idéntica y a la vez tan diferente a él, se acababa de acercar mientras él salía del gimnasio local, con su más nueva medalla en la mano. La Medalla Marcial, como se llamaba.

\- Siete medallas, ¿eh? Te me adelantaste. – sonrió la rubia. – Bueno, veo que al menos no perdiste tu tiempo aquí, a diferencia de mí allá en Saffron.

\- Hermana… ¿no me dirás que realmente fuiste a ese lugar? – dijo él.

\- Tenía que averiguarlo. Y sí, sí fui, pero como puedes ver, volví en una pieza.

Elwood dio un ligero respingo. Los rumores en Saffron se habían soltado, con las cosas que se decían sobre la líder del gimnasio local. Ya se había esparcido la noticia de que alguien había entrado a su gimnasio y salido no solo con vida, sino con una Medalla Pantano. Aideen se ofreció a ir a investigar al respecto, ya que se encontraba más cerca, pero aunque él se opuso, no pudo detenerla.

De nuevo, Aideen estaba de vuelta, así que tal vez supiera algo, y admitiéndolo, sentía curiosidad cuando entre los rumores se coló el nombre de quién se había llevado dicha medalla…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- *Suspiro*, la policía tenía cercada toda el área del Gimnasio. Pero me quedé por la zona cerca el tiempo suficiente, y ya que había oficiales de la Liga Pokémon en la escena, escuché algunas cosas interesantes. El nombre de Ash salió por allí.

\- Entonces… ¿los rumores que he estado oyendo son ciertos? – Elwood ensanchó los ojos.

\- Yo diría. – asintió Aideen. – No sé qué habrá hecho, pero al parecer un equipo de Exterminadores pudo invadir el gimnasio y arrestar a la líder poco después.

\- Wow. – dijo Elwood, sin poder pronunciar más. Sabía que Ash era un entrenador impresionante, pero para haber hecho eso, tenía que ser algo totalmente diferente. Asumiendo, claro, que hubiese sido él.

\- Como sea, ya que estoy aquí, creo que es buena idea que me iguale contigo en el conteo de medallas. – dijo la chica, adoptando su usual semblante alegre. – Dime, ¿qué tan rudo es el líder de aquí?

\- Bastante. – Elwood se guardó la medalla en el bolsillo. – Voy al Centro Pokémon ahora mismo, mis Pokémon lo necesitan de urgencia.

\- Bien, te veré allá entonces cuando gane la mía. ¡Deséame suerte, querido hermano!

Los hermanos prosiguieron sus caminos respectivos, chocándose las manos uno al otro mientras Elwood se dirigía al Centro Pokémon, y Aideen entraba al gimnasio para retarlo. Al ir caminando el rubio se quedó todavía pensando en lo que acababa de decirle su hermana. Cuando viera a Ash de nuevo, definitivamente tenía que preguntarle sobre lo que pasó en Saffron. Tenía que haber una historia asombrosa detrás de ello.

…

Y a veces, cuando algunos caminos se encontraban o se separaban, el cambio era más permanente.

Cada vez que A.J veía en retrospectiva el inicio de su viaje, no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado. Antes de partir, perdió contra alguien que rompió su racha ganadora. Desde entonces, había viajado por toda la región Kanto, aprendiendo, y él y sus Pokémon se hicieron más cercanos, fortaleciéndose juntos. Y además, encontró una compañera de viaje, una joven fuerte y hermosa. Si pudiese volver en el tiempo y decirse a sí mismo lo que experimentaría con su viaje, dudaba que lo fuese a creer.

Pero todo eso había sucedido, y ahora, él y Jeanette eran los orgullosos dueños de la Medalla Tierra, la segunda medalla más difícil de la Liga Kanto, siendo la Medalla Pantano la número uno. Las noticias de que alguien había ganado esa medalla de la segunda líder de gimnasio más peligrosa en toda la historia llevó directamente a donde A.J se encontraba ahora.

\- ¡Vamos, Jeanette! – gritaba.

\- ¡Beedrill, Tijera-X! – gritó a su vez Jeanette.

Así era: estaba animando a Jeanette mientras participaba en el Torneo del Club de Batallas. Si alguien con una Medalla Pantano iba a estar en el torneo, tendrían que conseguir todo el poder que pudieran. Al oír la orden, el Mega Beedrill de Jeanette asintió y sus cinco aguijones brillaron con el ataque, poniendo una creciente cantidad de presión en su oponente.

Aunque el despliegue de poder era impresionante, A.J sabía que Jeanette pensaba que no era todo lo impresionante que podía ser un Mega Beedrill. Ella continuaba comparando los Beedrills de ambos, y sentía que no lograba ponerse a su misma altura. Él trató de decirle que probablemente fue porque él llevaba más tiempo con el suyo, pero no pudo convencerla.

Fue entonces cuando el Don George del Club de Batallas de Viridian les contó que estaba organizando un torneo. Al igual que en el Domo de Batallas, los participantes tendrían la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más a dominar la Mega Evolución. Pero a diferencia del Domo de Batallas, solo el ganador conseguiría la Scizorita. Y en cuanto un Pokémon cayó derrotado, quedó muy claro quién había sido la ganadora.

\- ¡La victoria, y la Scizorita son para Jeanette Fisher! – declaró Don George.

...

Aquella noche, en su cuarto del Centro Pokémon, Jeanette y Scizor admiraban la Mega Piedra que habían ganado. No había duras en la mente de A.J de que lograrían dominarla a tiempo para la Liga. Y con eso en mente, Jeanette decidió que todos celebrarían juntos para acercarse todavía más. Por tanto, Jeanette ordenó para cenar pizza, muchas pizzas.

Allí fue cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta, y muchos jadeos.

\- Llegaron… sus pizzas… – dijo una voz muy cansada.

A.J abrió la puerta y vio a varios repartidores, todos cargando varias cajas grandes de pizza encima.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nada... más… ustedes dos? – preguntó uno, incrédulo.

\- A menudo me dan antojos de grandes cantidades de nutrientes. – dijo Jeanette sacando su tarjeta de crédito. – Ahora apresúrense y tomen mi dinero para que pueda comer.

En cuanto se transfirió el pago, Jeanette cogió una caja, devorándose la pizza en cuestión de segundos. Los repartidores solo pudieron quedarse viéndola en shock por su apetito. A.J por su parte simplemente negó divertido con la cabeza. Ya para estas alturas estaba acostumbrado a ello.

\- Pueden dejar las cajas en la mesa de allá, si quieren irse. – les dijo.

…

Un cambio todavía más permanente que una bifurcación en el camino podría ser un desafío que llevaba al éxito.

Su vista definitivamente ya no era lo que solía ser, pero la sensación metálica en su mano bastó para hacerla sonreír. Con eso, ya se había ganado su séptima medalla, y solo le faltaba una más para estar lista para la Liga.

Cuando despertó y todo el mundo a su alrededor quedó totalmente en oscuridad, temía que su sueño habría terminado allí, sin siquiera haber comenzado. Pero no dejó que eso la detuviera, y sin importar lo difícil del camino, sin importar qué tan imposibles se hubieran vuelto algunas cosas, logró volver a levantarse y volverse una entrenadora lo suficientemente buena para hacerles frente a varios líderes de gimnasio. Claro, todavía tenía que prestar mucha atención cuando caminaba y mantener siempre a un Pokémon afuera para guiarla por si las dudas, pero disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con su equipo, y estaba acostumbrada a tropezarse incluso desde antes de perder la vista, así que el problema en su mayor parte era algo sin importancia. O por lo menos, trataba de verlo de esa forma.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos malos pensamientos antes que vinieran, jalando la correa que sostenía con la mano. Un amigable aullido y un muy familiar lamido le confirmaron que Arcanine seguía cerca de ella, y no había nada malo adelante. La chica se guardó su nueva medalla en su estuche, dando un paso al frente y juntando las manos, volteando hacia donde pensaba que estarían sus Pokémon.

\- Muy bien, chicos, excelente trabajo ahí dentro. Tomemos un descanso en el Centro Pokémon antes de seguir el viaje, ¿de acuerdo? Todos se lo han ganado. – les dijo, llena de confianza y energía como siempre lo estaba.

Escuchó el chirrido bajo pero alegre de su Crobat en señal afirmativa, mientras un "¡Squir!" feliz llenaba el aire, con su pequeño y reacio a evolucionar Pokémon haciendo lo que ella asumió era un saludo militar, mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol redondas que le gustaba llevar, el mismo par que llevaba puesto el día que lo encontró afuera del pasaje subterráneo que llevaba a Ciudad Vermillion. Y aunque no podía estar segura totalmente, la falta de respuesta de su compañero canino seguramente significaba que Arcanine también estaba de acuerdo.

Ellos eran los Pokémon en los que más confiaba incluso entre todo su equipo, y en gran parte la razón de haber llegado hasta donde estaba, entre la lealtad de Arcanine, la astucia de Crobat y la inteligencia de Thinker. Sin ellos, probablemente se habría dado por vencida en su carrera de entrenadora mucho antes. En verdad eran grandes amigos, incluso más que el resto del equipo.

A veces se preguntaba qué habría sido del pequeño Charmander que consiguió como inicial, pues había sido puesto en adopción cuando ella estuvo indispuesta. Le entristecía el hecho de que solo pudieron pasar una tarde juntos, pero aun así esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien, dondequiera que estuviese. Quién sabría si tal vez llegara también a la Liga. Solo habría una forma de saberlo, pero primero, les debía a sus amigos una buena siesta y un chequeo con la Enfermera Joy.

\- ¡Muy bien, vámonos! – dijo Kaia, señalando hacia donde recordaba que estaba el Centro. Arcanine ladró afirmativamente, y empezó a moverse en la dirección guiando a su entrenadora también, mientras Crobat y Thinker la flanqueaban como guardaespaldas.

La joven entrenadora se rio: tal vez se hubiera quedado en penumbras por el resto de su vida, pero su equipo era una de las muchas luces brillantes que harían que valiera la pena viajar por ese camino.

…

Sin embargo, no solo los rostros de aquellos conectados al camino de Ash Ketchum, directa o indirectamente, se encontraban preparándose para el futuro.

\- Dime que hay alguna clase de error en sus sistemas, Cepu. Eso no puede ser correcto.

Aquella imagen a quien le hizo la pregunta se distorsionó brevemente, y su forma proyectada se estabilizó antes de darle su respuesta.

\- **Los errores típicos del sistema de la computadora principal de la Liga de Kanto no se encuentran presentes en estos datos. Los seguros colocados para prevenir no solo errores humanos ni de la máquina sino también los hackeos son bastante respetables. No, el entrenador designado como Ash Ketchum tiene en su posesión una Medalla pantano, encima de poseer además cualificación a la liga gracias a sus acciones en el Gimnasio Cerulean.**

De nuevo miró los datos. El Gimnasio Saffron… él trató de conquistarlo una vez. Falló, aunque su memoria no tenía registro de ello. Solo lo sabía porque lo había grabado digitalmente. Su propia memoria del evento había sido borrada totalmente. Pero ahora, ¿un simple novato lo había logrado?

\- Cepu, análisis.

Cruzó los brazos y se alejó de ella, un acto que no le hizo ningún daño a Cepu ni interrumpió los análisis de la susodicha inteligencia artificial. Abrió los brazos de nuevo al ver la forma que se aproximaba hacia él. Era su actual magnum opus, una mejora de los esfuerzos originales de algunos científicos por replicar los resultados de ciencias antiguas en el mundo moderno.

\- ¿Pory?

Luego sonrió mientras acariciaba a su Porygon2, el primero en su clase y única mejora oficial (a diferencia de aquella desgracia que hizo cierto torpe con sus creaciones) mientras Cepu terminaba con su análisis.

\- **El continuo incremento en el número de entrenadores novatos talentosos por todas las regiones ha incrementado tanto la calidad como la cantidad respecto al análisis realizado antes de tu victoria en la Conferencia Plateada del año pasado. Ahora hay un 36,12% de probabilidad de que tu desafío a la Conferencia Índigo sea interrumpido por uno de ellos, y un 33,88% de que sea Koga quien lo haga.**

\- Ese parece un análisis extraño. – dijo mientras dejaba de acariciar a Porygon2 sorprendido.

 **\- Sucede que hay más de ellos. Todos añaden un porcentaje mayor que un solo ninja con talento.** – replicó Cepu. Él simplemente dejó de acariciar a Porygon2 antes de tomar una decisión.

\- Cepu, analiza patrones de movimiento y comportamientos probables para extrapolar las ubicaciones de estos nuevos entrenadores en el espacio de tiempo de los próximos treinta días. Después de eso, recolectaremos datos para mejorar el análisis y crear estrategias para contrarrestarlos a todos.

Porygon2 flotó fuera de sus brazos y lo miró con interés. Él no pudo más que negar con la cabeza.

\- Esto no requerirá de tus servicios, amigo mío. Los Equipos Beta serán más que suficientes para el análisis.

La mirada de Porygon2 pareció desinflarse un poco ante eso, así que de inmediato volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Paleta, en las colinas…**_

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que en su último día en Kalos, en cuestión de horas sería arrojado a una línea del tiempo reiniciada, con tantos cambios que a veces parecía irreconocible, y le hubieran dicho de las cosas que encontraría allí, Ash no se hubiera creído muchas de ellas.

No habría tenido razones para creer que su mamá le hubiese puesto el nombre de Bob, hablando de las cosas más pequeñas. Entre las mayores, una que encabezaría su lista sería estar luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Iris, y aun así, se encontraba aquí, en la posición sometida de dicho ejercicio con la morena, que le ponía el codo contra su garganta y le restringía el cuerpo con el suyo.

\- … Me alegra que te sientas mejor.

Pareció que ella tardó un poco en entender a lo que se refería, así que soltó la presión y se le quitó de encima, y tras un rápido respiro, repitió lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿No me encontraba bien?

\- Parecía que algo te estaba molestando. Pero ahora parece que ya lo resolviste, y me alegro, sea lo que haya sido.

La chica parecía tener su mente más enfocada, y se veía en general más feliz de lo que había estado desde hacía un buen tiempo. La sonrisa que tenía ahora se sentía más auténtica que antes de que ese Zapdos hubiera tratado de freírlo. Él esperaba que no hubiera correlación.

\- También yo.

El hecho de que este tipo de entrenamiento ya llevaba bastante rato fue la única razón por la cual Ash atrapó a Iris cuando esta se le lanzó, justo en el momento que la mayoría menos se lo esperaría. La agarró por los hombros en medio del salto, y rápidamente la empujó contra el suelo antes que pudiera usar sus piernas para atacarlo por la espalda.

Los dos se quedaron así por un minuto, ambos respirando un poco más agitados de lo usual.

\- Sabes, quizás sería buena idea entrenar con Anabel y Misty de este modo también.

\- Eso… podría ser algo difícil.

Ash estaba seguro de que las otras dos estarían en una mejor posición de decir no por una razón. Él tenía el mal hábito de no decirlo. Y estaba también el hecho de que ver a Misty, Anabel e Iris luchando entre ellas con solo sostenes y pantalones sería una distracción enorme, y eso era sin tomar en consideración de lo que ya era sin siquiera involucrar luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Apenas si se había acostumbrado parcialmente a ver a Iris sin su camiseta puesta, y eso fue solo por el hecho de que ella frecuentemente lo lanzaba contra el suelo. Sospechaba que todo ese progreso se perdería si Iris decidía que tampoco necesitaba los pantalones.

\- Tal vez cuando termines de reunir tus medallas.

El pensamiento de Iris, sin preocupación alguna por la dificultad de convencer a Misty de ponerlo contra el suelo mientras ninguno de los dos llevaba camiseta, no le impidió apartarse de Iris antes que un Aliento de Dragón saliera de su boca y le diera en toda la cara. Esos de verdad dolían, y la última ver que eso había pasado, Anabel tuvo que teletransportarse como por media hora buscando una Baya Cheri ya que el sistema H.O.P.E estaba ocupado actualizando su software.

Aun así, eso indicaba que la parte sin usar poderes del entrenamiento de hoy había terminado, y era hora de entrar al uso de poderes. Tal vez esta vez no tendría que andarse de puntillas con su madre para evitar que ella le hiciera preguntas sobre heridas con forma de garra en su torso.

Tal vez sabía ya sobre todos, pero eso no significaba que necesitara saber la parte sobre ese algo violento entrenamiento que hacía con Iris y algo falto de ropa.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

\- Y bien, ya que peleamos contra Zapdos… ¿qué les parece una semana más antes de que vayamos por Viridian?

Su declaración fue recibida por asentimientos de parte de todos los Pokémon reunidos, aunque había un aire de nerviosismo. Ash estaba bastante seguro de poder rastrear la causa: primero Articuno sin una batalla, y después Zapdos con una batalla. Eso ya formaba un patrón, y si continuaba, solo había un punto de conclusión lógico: Moltres.

\- Miren, a Moltres le gustan los volcanes la última vez que verifiqué. No se me ocurre una razón para acercarnos a uno ahora que ya tenemos la Medalla Volcán, y como no había ningún Moltres en ese lugar yo digo que estamos a salvo.

Al menos hasta llegar a Shamouti, pero para eso todavía faltaba tiempo, y había igual probabilidad de que no sucediera. Después de todo, el sujeto loco de la aeronave era igual de probable de ser un carpintero como de ser un coleccionista obsesivo con una super nave.

Con suerte alguien en su grupo recordaría el nombre de ese sujeto chiflado, él no lo recordaría en caso que surgiera y conocía a demasiados tipos dementes con naves similares como para llamarlo simplemente así. Y ya que la Isla del Fuego tenía su propio volcán, su punto permanecía. Sin volcanes no habría ataques de Moltres, y eso era todo.

\- Además, incluso si nos encontramos con Moltres, tenemos a los mejores Pokémon para la ocasión. Squirtle, Kingler, y Boldore pueden hacerle frente a cualquier Moltres que decida no esperar hasta que estemos cerca de un volcán, y el resto de ustedes son iguales de capaces de afrontar lo que sea, incluso sin ventaja de tipo.

Los ánimos por el cumplido no se hicieron esperar, y con los que pudo entender podía fácilmente distinguir las celebraciones de los tres Pokémon que nombró específicamente. Squirtle se golpeó el pecho con orgullo, y Kingler pareció sonrojarse. Boldore, por otro lado, solo miró hacia un lado con un aura de duda a su alrededor.

Antes de poder preguntarle qué le pasaba, Jigglypuff respiró profundo, y terminó perdiéndola de vista en medio del pánico que resultó de ello.

Y en parte también porque no logró detenerla, y tuvo que ser despertado una hora después por Misty y limpiarse la cara de las manchas de marcador.

* * *

 _ **En la noche...**_

Anabel no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la cual no pudiera dormir. No había comido ni bebido nada antes de irse a la cama, no había tenido un día duro, y tampoco sentía demasiado calor ni frío.

Aun así, allí estaba, totalmente inmóvil y cansada, pero sin poder quedarse dormida. Habría suspirado si no pensara que eso solo la mantendría más despierta. Cerrando los ojos, decidió intentar algo. Quizás si se esforzaba por escuchar el silencio de la noche, podría ponerse a dormir. Eso no le haría daño en cualquier caso.

Con ese plan en mente, estiró sus sentidos hacia el exterior, y de pronto se encontró en un lugar muy borroso y extraño.

…

 _No se trataba de una habitación llena de alfombras extrañas, por suerte ese no era el caso. No, si tuviese que describir el lugar más apropiadamente, era como ver un sitio a través de la estática de una mala señal de televisión. Como si lograra llegar, pero algo interfería con ella. Todo el lugar tenía además un aire bastante extraño, aparte de lo borroso, y Anabel no podía ver qué era exactamente._

 _Pero ese lugar no era su cama. Era un campo de batalla en un gimnasio oscuro, y la única luz que iluminaba la sala venía de una grieta en una enorme puerta. El campo enfrente de ella estaba cubierto de cuerpos que no se movían, la mayoría de los cuales eran porristas por alguna razón._ _El único que no era de una porrista que podía ver, era de uno de los entrenadores a los que Ash había enfrentado en el torneo de Fuchsia._

 _Gary, aunque se veía algo diferente a como lo recordaba. Se veía más joven para empezar, y era el único al que podía reconocer mientras corría hacia él, cruzando por ese suelo borroso se una manera que se sentía extraña. A veces era como si se moviera más lento de lo debido, y otras como si diera dos pasos cuando intentaba dar solo uno._

 _Algunos habrían dicho que el entrenamiento de Iris estaba empezando a ir más allá de dar sus frutos y pasaba al territorio de darles intereses. Otros dirían que más bien parecía estar sufriendo de arrastres._

 _Eventualmente llegó hasta el Gary de apariencia más joven y trató de agarrarlo de la cintura para levantarlo. Pero al hacerlo, sus manos lo atravesaron como si no estuviera allí. O más bien, como si ELLA no estuviera allí. De inmediato las retiró del shock, mientras oía hablar a Gary._

\- Este Pokemon, no solo es poderoso. Es maligno.

 _Aunque podía oír su voz, no vio que sus labios se movieran. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tieso, incluso aunque la línea pareció mantenerse más de lo debido_.

\- ¿Maligno?

 _La pregunta atrajo su atención hacia un lado, donde Ash se encontraba de pie. Parecía más claro y menos borroso que Gary y esas inexplicablemente explicables porristas. Al igual que con Gary, su mano atravesó a Ash como si no estuviera ahí. Y luego, el centro de ese gimnasio oscuro explotó con todavía más oscuridad. Una oscuridad tan intensa que resultó cegador como si fuese un destello de luz._

 _Ella y Ash retrocedieron ante ella, y aunque parecía que no podían verla, los dos trataron de ver hacia dicha oscuridad para ver qué era lo que la causaba. De lo que podía ver vagamente, era algo aterrador. Algo siniestro y horrible, que le dio escalofríos como salido de una película de horror. Fuera lo que fuera, solo podía tratarse del origen de las pesadillas y el enemigo de todo lo bueno y justo. Ella y Ash, aún sin la habilidad de tocarse o afectar al otro, habrían tenido que darlo todo para detenerlo._

 _Lo que vio cuando pudo echar un mejor ojo al origen de las pesadillas fue…_

\- ¡Duck!

 _Confuso. Por alguna razón, la cegadora oscuridad era solo un trío de Pokémon azules con forma de pájaros. Ninguno de los cuales parecía el origen de las pesadillas. De hecho hasta eran lindos._

\- ¡Duck-uck-uck!

 _Y saludaban al unísono mientras se reían de una manera algo molesta antes de dispararle a Ash con sus chorros de Pistola de Agua. Este logró esquivarlas, atravesándola a ella y demostrando que no podía verla. Sin embargo, cuando los chorros de agua volaron por ella, sí sintió como si la empaparan._

…

Y dicha sensación la sacó de ese lugar oscuro y borroso y la trajo de vuelta a su cama, más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué… habría sido todo eso?

Al sentir que ya no estaba tan cansada como antes, decidió tratar de repetirlo. No podría dormir si no lo intentaba: su curiosidad la mantendría despierta si se seguía preguntando qué habría pasado entonces toda la noche.

Así, extendió su mente un poco, y de pronto se encontró en el restaurante de Delia.

…

 _El local de Pallet House no estaba tan borroso como el lugar del último sueño. El sitio se veía bastante claro, aunque probablemente habría que hacer preguntas si fuera porque ya sabía el aspecto que tenía el restaurante real o por alguna otra razón. Aunque todavía podía sentir algo extraño aparte de lo borroso, pero el misterio de qué podría ser seguía siendo la gran pregunta._

\- Oh cielos, oh cielos, ¡oh cielos!

 _El grito frenético de Delia vino desde fuera de su radio de visión. Anabel podía ver el movimiento detrás de la puerta cerrada de la cocina, igual de frenético que las exclamaciones de la mujer._

\- ¿Dónde está la mantequilla? ¿Dónde están las cebollas? ¿Por qué hay tantos calabacines? ¡¿Oh, qué voy a hacer?! ¡Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos!

 _Anabel le ofreció algunas sugerencias para platos con calabacín que no necesitaban mantequilla (a su tío le agradaban los vegetales por alguna razón), pero Delia no pareció oírla. Volvió a ofrecérselas, pero Delia ahora estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose por qué alguien habría reemplazado todo en la nevera con calabacín. Era un escenario muy extraño, tan bizarro y fuera de lugar, que más bien parecía un sueño. Como esos del tipo donde ibas a trabajar en ropa interior._

 _Y entonces, los ojos de Anabel se iluminaron cuando la realización llegó a ella._

 _Eso era un sueño: un sueño de Delia yendo a trabajar en ropa interior, solo que reemplazaba este último aspecto por una cantidad demencial de calabacines. Aunque Anabel no podía verla, tal vez sí estuviese en ropa interior aparte de estar encontrando calabacines por todos lados._

 _Al teletransportarse rápidamente pudo descartar esa posibilidad. Delia se encontraba ahora entrando en pánico del por qué sus saleros estaban llenos de calabacín, pero totalmente vestida. Eso explicaría lo extraño que notó de ambos sueños: lo que estaba viendo no era solo irreal, sino generado por actividades al azar de la mente subconsciente. Aunque lo que habría creado ese efecto borroso en el sueño de Ash seguía sin estar muy claro._

 _Tampoco era claro de si no podía hablar con Delia a raíz de alguna limitación, o que simplemente no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero antes de poder preguntar, un calabacín cayó desde el techo y la golpeó por detrás de la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor agudo bajándole por todo el cuerpo._

 _Justo cuando empezaba una emboscada total de calabacines._

…

Frotándose en el área donde sintió el dolor, Anabel repasó mentalmente lo que eso significaba. Podía sentir lo que experimentaba en sueños, aunque no pudiese retener lo que le pasaba. Pudo sentir que la salpicaban, pero no estaba mojada. Pudo sentir el impacto del calabacín, pero no le quedó ninguna marca de impacto o golpe cuando se tocó después en ese lugar. Eso planteaba la pregunta de qué pasaría si algo más doloroso que un calabacín la atacaba.

Pero no se quedó pensando mucho en esa pregunta, pues tenía una todavía mayor en la cual pensar. Específicamente, el por qué nunca le había pasado esto antes. No era la primera vez que tenía problemas para dormir después de todo. ¿Acaso apenas acababa de aprender a hacerlo ahora, de la misma manera en que los Pokémon aprendían nuevas habilidades con el tiempo?

No había nadie a quien pudiese preguntarle, pues la única otra persona con sus habilidades era la líder del Gimnasio Saffron, y prefería estar del otro lado no solo de Kanto, sino de todo el continente si era posible, lejos de ella.

Sin tener a una persona a quién preguntarle, la única otra opción que le quedaba era descubrirlo de la manera antigua. Explorar la habilidad más, y entrar en otro sueño. Así que se extendió de nuevo, y se preguntó dónde iría a parar.

Había un cincuenta y cincuenta de posibilidad de terminar en un sueño donde ya había estado, y en uno donde no. Asumiendo claro que la casa fuese el alcance de su radio y que no terminaría en el sueño del Profesor Oak o de alguno de los residentes de Pueblo Paleta que había visto o escuchado mencionar por allí. ¿Cómo se llamaban: Helenia, Cadence, Azul, Giboshi, Daisy…?

Dejó de tratar de recordar los nombres que gritaba delia en su restaurante usualmente libre de calabacines, y de pronto se encontró en un claro de los bosques que rodeaban Pueblo Paleta.

…

\- Rrrrr…

 _Uno donde Ash e Iris se encontraban en ese nuevo aspecto del régimen de Iris que piadosamente todavía no estaba infligiendo en ella o en Misty. Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _Anabel no estaba totalmente seguro de quién era ese sueño. Los sueños a veces cambiaban, así que era posible que fuese el sueño de Ash sobre un "Pokémon maligno" y se había convertido en esto. Pero era igualmente posible que fuese un sueño de Iris…_

\- Hoy no vas a derribarme de nuevo, Iris.

 _Y eso lo confirmó: ese era el sueño de Iris. Ash no hablaba con ese acento o tono, era Iris la que lo hacía. Iris pareció divertida ante la declaración de Ash, y con ello los dos se lanzaron uno contra la otra. Los dos se sujetaron con fuerza y trataron de someter al otro, mirándose desafiantes con determinación mientras el sudor bajaba por la parte superior de sus cuerpos._

 _Los músculos de Ash se estiraban y tensaban mientras empujaba a Iris, y Anabel tuvo que admitir que se sentía dividida. Por un lado, era una visión bastante atractiva, pero probablemente había algo éticamente cuestionable sobre andar espiando en las versiones de otras personas en los sueños. Incluso mientras se preguntaba qué tan éticas eran sus acciones actuales, Ash empezó a empujar a Iris con fuerza, doblándole el cuerpo y poniéndosele encima con una inminente victoria._

 _Fue entonces cuando captó una sensación de triunfo de parte de Iris. Su pierna derecha rápidamente golpeó por detrás la de Ash, que soltó un grito de dolor y sorpresa. Iris entonces lo empujó con toda su fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Iris rápidamente lo sometió con su propio cuerpo, agarrándole los brazos y piernas con los suyos propios._

\- Lo hice,

 _Ash no pareció ni de cerca tan molesto por el hecho de que Iris lo hubiese vencido de nuevo como algunos pensarían, y Anabel podía imaginarse a Ash reaccionando de esa manera. Los dos respiraban con dificultad, y Anabel se preguntó, encima de lo que estaba mal con observar a una versión en sueños del chico que le gustaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo de manera apreciativa, si debería tomar notas._

 _Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con Iris había comenzado a entender algunos indicios de su razonamiento, al igual que Misty. Ambas habían notado las implicaciones de que Iris había comenzado a considerar convencerlas de involucrarse en este tipo de entrenamiento, y que sería una buena idea aprender cómo no servir de saco de golpear por toda la duración._

 _Ella y Misty no sabían si podrían decirle que no, particularmente si Iris les recordaba lo del incidente con Sabrina. Y aunque no lo hiciera, la memoria seguiría en las profundidades de su mente como una razón para no resistirse tanto como deberían al prospecto de que Iris las arrojara contra el suelo. También se preguntaba si podría convencer a Iris de no obligarlas a hacerlo sin la camisa puesta. Eso sería demasiado._

 _Aparte, tampoco estaba totalmente segura si todo el acto era parte de los intentos de Iris por seducir a Ash, pues el entrenamiento había comenzado más o menos al mismo tiempo que ella había decidido ser más activa en atraer su atención. Eso era difícil de decir tratándose de Iris. Fácilmente podía verla como que solo intentaba que Ash se acostumbrara más a verla sin ropa, para no tener que molestarse cuando solo estuviera con él (y con ellas dos). O quizás era una extraña combinación de ambas cosas que solo tenía sentido en la cabeza de Iris._

 _Anabel cesó de tratar de descifrar cómo funcionaba por dentro la mente de Iris, cuando vio que la morena besó a Ash, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico. Este pareció sorprendido, pero rápidamente comenzó a corresponderle._

\- Mmmmm….

 _Anabel no pudo más que quedarse mirando el giro de eventos que solo podría haber pasado en un sueño. No había forma que Ash no hubiese telegrafiado algo de vergüenza después si así era como iba el entrenamiento. Los dos continuaron besándose, con sus lenguas danzando juntas en los confines compartidos de sus bocas._

 _Los brazos de Iris soltaron los de Ash, que ahora estaban frotando la espalda de la morena, una acción que la hizo arquearse un poco hacia arriba. Entretanto, las manos de ella se deslizaron hacia el frente y empezaron a sentir el cabello de Ash. Esto continuó por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron estirarse, y Anabel no estaba segura de lo que debería pensar ahora._

 _¿Vergüenza por estar observando un sueño claramente privado de Iris, o celos de ver que el chico que le gustaba, aunque fuese en un sueño que le perteneciera a otra chica, besándola apasionadamente?_

 _Aunque después notó, mientras soltaban sus bocas para poder respirar, que no se sentía tan celosa como debería. Lo que eso fuera exactamente, lo que acababa de ver no la hizo sentir tantos celos como cualquiera pensaría. Honestamente la hacía sentirse confusa._

 _De pronto los dos habían vuelto a besarse, o para ser más precisos, Ash estaba besando el cuello de Iris._

\- Oh Ash... – _Iris apreció el movimiento, y sus gemidos motivaban a Ash más y más. Y aun así, Anabel no sentía los celos que debería estar sintiendo en ese momento. Ahí estaban, claro; ciertamente no le importaría ser ella a quien Ash le estuviera haciendo eso. Sin duda le gustaría mucho._

 _No era como si el espacio que ella sentía que debería estar lleno de celos estuviese más bien lleno de vergüenza, incluso si esa emoción difícilmente fuese una parte menor de cómo se sentía. Todo lo contrario, especialmente ahora que la pareja en el sueño acababa de cambiar lo que hacían._

 _Iris acababa de alejar a Ash de un empujón por un momento. Él pareció algo incómodo, pero ese pensamiento rápidamente se desapareció cuando Iris deshizo su propio sostén con un rápido movimiento de Garra Dragón. Los restos de la prenda cayeron a los lados de Ash, y de nuevo Anabel se sintió sorprendida de cómo se sentía al respecto._

 _No se sentía enojada. No quería gritarles a Iris y a Ash para que se detuvieran. Claro, sí podía sentir un deseo de querer estar allí en el lugar de Iris. Le encantaría ser la que besaba a Ash en pleno, juntar sus piernas con las de él todavía cubiertas, pero la pregunta definitiva era cuánto durarían así. Sin embargo, no se sintió molesta con Iris, ni con el Ash en este sueño._

 _Su mente voló hacia la Isla Cinnabar, y a aquel viejo músico que tocaba una canción inspirada por su primer amor que murió, y la forma en la cual su segundo amor aceptaba dicha canción._

 _Frunciendo el cejo con la comparación, volvió a ver los dos cuerpos que se presionaban entre ellos para luego enfocarse en sí misma. Curiosa con lo que acababa de ver. Podía ver su propia vergüenza, y una oscuridad de celos en el centro. Era más grande que la de ese segundo amor, pero no tanto como creía que sería. Había algo más allí, una tercera emoción que no estaba totalmente segura de lo que era. Con dicha inseguridad, dejó su búsqueda introspectiva por un momento para volver a enfocarse en Ash e Iris._

 _El Ash de los sueños había volteado a Iris sobre su espalda, y se encontraba besándola en la frente mientras enredaba sus dedos por su cabello. Iris gemía de placer, y Anabel sintió entonces el nombre de esa tercera emoción: una sensación de empatía por ver a Ash e Iris juntos, a pesar de sus propios celos y vergüenza._

 _Iris movió el ojo ligeramente mientras Ash se movía para hacer algo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo que Anabel estaba bastante segura que él no sabría hacer en el mundo real, antes de darse cuenta de un detalle que no había notado antes._

 _Específicamente, de ella._

…

En el momento en que hizo eso, el sueño desapareció, y Anabel se encontró en su habitación. Al sentir la mente excitada cerca de ella, Anabel rápidamente se teletransportó en dicha dirección. En dirección de Iris. Tenía… tenía que explicarle el por qué había sido una espectadora inesperada.

Se teletransportó justo frente al árbol que Iris había elegido para dormir. Desde la copa de dicho árbol podía ver que Iris la miraba, algo cansada y confusa. Alrededor del árbol Fraxure y Excadrill estaban profundamente dormidos, mientras que en las ramas más pequeñas Anabel podía distinguir a Emolga y Gible.

\- _Hablemos en otra parte, dejémoslos dormir._

Iris asintió ante su petición, y tras un par de teletransportaciones (una junto a Iris, la otra a una colina lejana) pudieron hablar. Iris rápidamente fue directo al punto.

\- Estabas en mi sueño. La verdadera tú, no solo una tú de mi sueño. – le dijo. Anabel lo confirmó asintiendo.

 _\- Lo estaba. No tenía idea de que podía hacer eso hasta esta noche, y te aseguro que fue totalmente accidental. No fue mi intención meterme en tu sueño, ni en los de nadie más, te lo aseguro._

Iris pareció aceptarlo, y su cara se transfiguró en una expresión pensativa. No parecía ser curiosidad sobre lo que habrían sido los otros sueños.

\- Fue un sueño extraño, aunque no uno que hubiera deseado que terminara de ese modo. Nunca antes había tenido un sueño como ese, hasta lo estaba disfrutando. – Iris se detuvo por un momento, mirándola con una expresión que parecía el resultado de tanto pensar. – Y bien… ¿fue tan malo como creíste que sería?

Iris no lo especificó directamente, pero Anabel sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Después de que se encargaron de Sabrina, Iris había dicho que tendría menos razón para que le molestara compartir a Ash porque podía ver que todavía él se preocupaba por ella en lo más profundo de su ser.

 _\- Pude percibir los sentimientos que salían de ti, no del Ash de tu sueño. No podía ver lo que estaba pensando en absoluto, y para…_

Iris le dio una mirada que la hizo detenerse y le hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente le había preguntado. ¿Le molestaba tanto como creyó que lo haría? ¿Acaso ver lo que vio la lastimó, la hizo enfadar, o cualquier otra cosa que había pensado? Ya se había dicho a sí misma que esos eran los fallos en los procesos mentales de Iris, que subestimaba la diferencia entre decirte algo a ti mismo y creértelo. Pero aquí estaba ella, experimentando algo, y descubriendo que no había sido todo lo que pensaba que sería.

 _\- No… supongo que no lo fue. No sentí tantos celos como creía. Todavía sentí bastantes, eso sí, y algo más que no estoy segura…_

\- Entonces tienes que aprender a no sentir tantos celos. – Iris pronunció esas palabras como si fuese algo simple y fácil de hacer. Anabel de inmediato levantó las manos.

 _\- Iris, ¿no escuchaste lo que estoy diciendo? Solo porque no sentí tantos celos como creí no quiere decir que de repente quiero ver a Ash más lejos de lo que fue en tu sueño con cada mujer que hay en este pueblo o lo que sea que pienses que debería pasar o es normal. El hecho de que me molesta menos de lo que creía no quiere decir que de pronto me convierta en ti._

\- Claro que tú no eres yo. ¿Por qué crees que yo querría que te conviertas en mí? – Iris sonaba genuinamente confusa con su punto.

 _\- Tú lo que quieres es que yo comparta a Ash con todos los que le rodean, Iris, la gente no puede no sentir celos con algo como eso. Los celos, la envidia, o cualquier emoción sea la que está en cuestión es una parte natural de cómo funciona la mente de las personas. Tú eso no lo tienes, y es inusual. Sin duda que esas emociones causan un sinfín de problemas, pero no puedes deshacerte de ellas. Aunque las mías no sean tan fuertes como pensé que serían, todavía están ahí y no se irán. Tú tal vez no las tengas, y Ash probablemente no las demuestre a menos que haya otros chicos cerca, asumiendo que sí esté dispuesto a seguirte en tus ideas en primer lugar, pero yo sí las tengo. Misty definitivamente las tiene. Eso no va a funcionar._

Tomó un profundo respiro antes de sacarse eso del pecho, un arranque que pareció dejar a Iris callada. La chica salvaje pareció pensativa, como si procesara lo que acababa de decirle. Tal vez por fin la idea de Iris se iría y dejaría de intentar resolver la pregunta a su manera extraña. Podría simplemente tratar de ganarse la atención de Ash como lo hacían ella y Misty. Un cambio que Anabel tuvo que admitir parecía malo para ella.

Aunque no estaba segura de si eso solo la haría cambiar por su arrebato verbal, o porque sería difícil "ganarle" a Iris, si comparase tratar de ganarse el afecto de alguien a una especie de juego o competencia.

Mientras el silencio de Iris continuaba, Anabel tuvo que admitir que posiblemente fuese más lo primero. Aunque tuviera que admitir que Iris competiría por el corazón de Ash de manera justa, no podía decir que Ash fuese un premio o algo así que se pudiera ganar, ni que Iris o Misty fuesen competidoras en un concurso. La visión de Iris era simple y sincera, y aun así llena de determinación, algo tan puro que le hacía sentirse mal por tratar de romperla de esa manera. Se movió para ver si podía volver a poner todo en orden, cuando Iris la interrumpió.

\- ¿Y si solo fuésemos nosotras?

Anabel la miró con curiosidad. La chica de piel morena se veía determinada aunque algo dudosa. Al parecer lo que le dijo había calado en ella al menos un poco.

\- Tú, Misty y yo. Y claro, cualquier otra chica que termine viajando con Ash, por supuesto, es lo justo y cualquier cosa podría suceder, pero nadie más. Tienes razón; a mí no me importaría si Ash procreara con cada mujer de este lugar que no sea su madre. Eso para mí sería totalmente normal, y me confunde que ese hombre llamado Pallet Oak del que he oído hablar no lo haya hecho, ni tampoco el Profesor Oak. Los humanos son extraños, pero ese no es el punto aquí. Sin embargo, Meliae me dijo que las relaciones requieren compromiso, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía un poco de antemano. Creo que eso se extendería también para ti y para Misty, aunque no tengamos interés entre nosotras. Por ahora, seríamos solo nosotras tres con Ash, y nadie más a menos que estemos de acuerdo en ello.

Anabel solo pudo quedarse viendo a Iris con eso del intento de compromiso. Seguía sin entender el punto, y también parecía estar asumiendo que Ash nunca viajaría con compañeros masculinos. ¿O acaso Iris asumía que Ash era bisexual? Eso parecía algo extraño para que Iris lo asumiera, y estaba segura de que Iris sería la última persona en darse cuenta de eso si era sutil. Lo más probable era que simplemente Iris asumía que Ash no viajaría con otro chico, por mal que estuviera pensar eso.

 _\- Eso no resuelve el problema de los celos que…_

\- ¿A quién más tienes? – le preguntó Iris, y dicha pregunta le dio como si fuera un garrote duro.

No era un punto infundado. El hecho de que solo podía hablar telepáticamente le haría difícil ver a cualquiera que no fuese un bloodliner muy difícil. Tendría que arriesgarse con alguien a quien no le importaran esas cosas, y a menos que navegara por cientos de mentes, lo cual era muy difícil ya de por sí, estaría lanzando un tiro al aire en la oscuridad.

La única otra opción, y que no involucraba invasiones masivas de la privacidad, era buscar a bloodliners masculinos. La mayoría de los cuales eran los hermanos de Ash, por lo que parecía, y había algo que le hacía sentirse mal por tratar de superar la "pérdida" de Ash con un medio hermano suyo.

La cara de Iris se tornó ligeramente apenada por haber usado ese punto, lo cual probablemente solo salió a colación por lo que Anabel había dicho antes, ojo por ojo según parecía. En cuanto a haber usado comentarios tajantes estaban igualadas, aunque el problema seguía en marcha.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas ver si seguirías celosa? – le preguntó.

El nuevo argumento de Iris atrajo de nuevo su atención. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Creía acaso que Ash reaccionaría como lo hizo en el sueño si ella lo besaba de ese modo?

\- Podemos ver si permaneces igual de celosa cómo crees estarlo. Yo creo poder demostrarte que puedo hacer que todos seamos felices, y tú crees que eso no puede pasar. Podemos ver quién tiene razón.

Probablemente no debería seguir en esa línea de pensamiento. Una parte de ella podía ver que eso terminaría horriblemente, de lo cual Iris parecía completamente ignorante. Y otra sentía que podría perder esa apuesta con Iris, aunque fuese más pequeña. Sin embargo, si no hacía algo nunca se iría, y Anabel tendría que arriesgarse al daño. O a la posibilidad de que Iris tuviera razón, y ella no, aunque eso fuese tan malo como que Iris echara a perder sus lazos.

\- _De acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo. Tú crees que puedes convencerme de que puedo sobrevivir tus ideas de una relación, y yo no lo creo. Veamos si puedes hacer que deje de sentirme celosa, o al menos que solo esté lo celosa que estuve en tu sueño. Si de alguna manera tienes razón, todavía tendrás que convencer a Ash y Misty de ello._

Iris asintió, sin amilanarse por lo que acababan de presentarle.

\- Muy bien. Ya tengo un plan.

Oh cielos…

…

Bostezando, Ash se frotó el ojo mientras caminaba hacia el claro donde a Iris le gustaba que hicieran su entrenamiento. Sería un día muy ocupado, y su propio entrenamiento personal seguiría al entrenamiento de sus Pokémon luego de eso. Solo les quedaban unos pocos días antes de ir a ver si el líder del Gimnasio Viridian era el jefe del Equipo Rocket como originalmente había sido.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento del Equipo Rocket y el futuro desapareció de su mente cuando el área de entrenamiento se hizo visible, y vio que Iris no estaba sola. Y no era porque tenía consigo a Excadrill, Gible, o Fraxure con ella de nuevo (técnicamente Axew cuando pasó antes, pero detalles). Anabel, que se veía bastante nerviosa antes de empezar el entrenamiento, o de que se desvistieran parcialmente, se encontraba de pie junto a Iris.

\- Qué bien, me alegra que vengas temprano. Hoy tendremos más que hacer. – dijo Iris, con un tono que hizo que Ash tragara en seco con gran nerviosismo.

\- No… creo que esté listo para pelear contra a Anabel. No puedo explicar por qué, pero algo con eso me suena a que será diferente de pelear contra ti…

\- Por eso dije que hoy tendremos más que hacer de lo usual. Antes te ponías nervioso por pelear contra mí, y ya lo superaste.

Ash quiso decir que había una diferencia, pero no tenía forma de cómo poner eso en palabras que no lo hicieran sonar mayor que el abuelo del Profesor Oak. Solo era porque Iris parecía querer acelerar las cosas que se quitó la camisa, quedándose con el pecho desnudo enfrente de Anabel, que se sonrojó furiosamente. Él se puso igual, si bien no tanto.

Iris, que se había sacado su propia camiseta antes que él, le dio a Anabel una mirada que Ash sospechaba que no era solo una advertencia (¿sería por eso que habían despertado antes, habían estado hablando y de alguna manera llegaron a esto?) antes que Anabel cediera y se quitara la suya también.

Su busto, un poco más grande que el de Iris y menos visto cubierto por su sostén (y menos todavía visto de otra manera), atrajo automáticamente su mirada aunque no quería, y de inmediato pensó que esto no podría ponerse más extraño a menos que tuviese audiencia expandida.

Rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando Iris se movió para sacarse sus pantalones, quedándose solo con un par de bóxers que su madre le dijo que le había lavado recientemente, pero que no los había visto. Realmente quería saber por qué Iris había cogido su ropa interior para ponérsela, pero ya que estaba totalmente seguro de no haber cogido ninguna que le perteneciera a ella, probablemente no tendría más suerte que eso.

Aun así, el progreso se perdió totalmente, lo cual supo incluso antes que Iris lo estampara contra el suelo como demostración para Anabel.

…

\- Kingler, puedes aumentar el tiempo que puedes nadar de ese modo si mejoras tu equilibrio. Intenta mover tu pierna izquierda del medio.

El Kingler de Ash hizo un sonido de gárgaras mientras movía su pierna, y el Pokémon de Agua pasó nadando frente a ella y alcanzando a Golduck. Solo eran dos entre los Pokémon que estaban practicando natación dando vueltas en uno de los lagos del Profesor Oak para su entrenamiento, y Ash le había pedido que le ayudase a sus propios Pokémon de Agua. Ella no tuvo ningún problema, y hasta les ofreció a Squirtle y Kingler algunos consejos para mejorar su velocidad al nadar. No estaba segura de si eso ayudaría a Ash directamente, pero no tenía inconveniente.

\- ¡Psy! _¡Esta fue una idea horrible!_

Lo que sí era un inconveniente era Psyduck, que había decidido que aferrarse a Gyarados sería suficiente para este ejercicio. Probablemente ella debería hacer algo, pero Gyarados parecía estarse divirtiendo al poner a Psyduck en lo que era el equivalente de una montaña rusa y Psyduck no estaba en peligro de ahogarse. Tal vez eso inspiraría al pato a hacerlo mejor o al menos a no coger aventones con Gyarados para evitar tener que nadar, pero eso solo sería un problema real si algo le pasaba al pobre pato.

Sin embargo, se distrajo de los gritos de Psyduck de que alguien "pare esta locura" al oír que alguien venía acercándose detrás de ella. Dándose la vuelta, se encontró con su primer amigo y objeto de su afecto, que se veía hecho un desastre, golpeado y más que un poco mareado.

\- ¡Ash! – exclamó. El shock de su apariencia no se bajó al recordar exactamente por qué se veía así. El entrenamiento de Iris, aunque el estado en el que estaba se veía peor de lo usual.

\- … ¿Sabías que Anabel ahora está entrenando en combate personal? Porque así es.

Los murmullos de Ash hicieron que Misty se quedara confusa por un momento. ¿Anabel le había hecho eso? Y luego se acordó exactamente el estado en el cual Iris los ponía a entrenar. Una parte de ella quería sentirse molesta con Ash por distraerse con los senos de Anabel y salir herido a causa de eso, pero la otra parte sabía que eso no haría nada sino hacerlo sentir peor. Además, conociendo a Iris podría haber sido peor. Por todo lo que Misty sabía, Iris podría haber subido al siguiente nivel si Anabel luchaba sin su camisa eligiendo pelear contra Ash totalmente desnuda.

Si no fuera porque Ash había sido secuestrado por una persona loca sin duda tendría unas cuantas palabras que decirle a Iris sobre llevar ese entrenamiento demasiado lejos. El incremento en la masa muscular de Ash no valía esto. Lamentablemente, mientras Sabrina siguiera siendo algo reciente, no podía ir con Iris a decirle que le bajara un poco al entrenamiento y no sentirse que estaba siendo demasiado ingenua.

Tal vez si esperaban algunos meses sin que pasara algo como lo de Sabrina podría convencer a Iris de dejar sus locuras, ¿o acaso el ataque repentino de ese Zapdos extendió el período de "yo tengo razón" de Iris?

\- Bueno, ya terminó por ahora, te puedes tomar un descanso. Squirtle y Kingler han hecho un buen progreso. – dijo ella.

Ash sonrió, feliz de escuchar que les estuviera yendo bien, y le dio las gracias justo antes de dirigirle una mirada pensativa.

\- Sabes, honestamente creí que Iris te habría arrastrado a ti antes que a Anabel.

Misty no estaba muy segura de cómo responder a lo que Ash acababa de admitir, aunque entre más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de dónde venía eso.

Ella parecía una elección más obvia para ir primero con ese entrenamiento de locura, no Anabel. Y también, si era honesta consigo misma, era más probable que decidiera pasar más tiempo cerca de Ash sin camisa puesta para atraer su atención.

Ese tipo de provocación sería más propia de ella que de Anabel. Tenía que preguntarle después a la telépata qué estaba sucediendo.

…

Con lo grande que era el rancho del Profesor Oak, iba a ser un poco difícil encontrar a Anabel si se ponía a recorrerlo a pie. Así que después de terminar su propio entrenamiento Misty le pidió a Starmie tratar de contactarla para preguntarle dónde se encontraba, y si tenía tiempo para que hablaran por un rato.

La encontró en el centro de una de las áreas de bosque/pradera sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y acariciando a Eevee en su regazo. Aunque se veía en mejor estado que Ash, la telépata todavía evidenciaba algunos signos del resultado del entrenamiento, notablemente que su cabello se estaba más desordenado de lo usual y algunos moratones menores en los brazos. No tardó mucho en percatarse de su presencia, y dejando ir a Eevee para que corriera por allí un momento, se puso de pie para encararla.

\- _Hey. ¿Sobre qué querías hablar? –_ le preguntó.

Misty suspiró antes de contestarle. Sería muy fácil pedirle que le leyera la mente, pero de alguna manera, presintió que tal vez ella tenía una idea de lo que quería preguntarle. Sin embargo, luego de elegir con cuidado sus palabras, las dejó salir, esperando sonar lo menos acusadora posible.

\- Ash me dijo que Iris te… arrastró a hacer ese entrenamiento de luchas con ellos. – le dijo. Anabel se sonrojó ligeramente, pero asintió.

\- _Creo que a Iris se le metió la idea de hacer que Ash se… acostumbre más a nosotras, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Fue bastante embarazoso; yo no quería, pero…_

\- Ya me lo imagino. – dijo Misty. – La verdad, me sorprende que haya ido primero contigo antes que conmigo.

\- _¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-_ Porque… – Misty desvió la mirada antes de contestarle, y resopló con una ligera risita. – Porque quizás no le habría tomado mucho convencerme.

Misty vio que Anabel arqueaba las cejas ligeramente. Obviamente la telépata seguía sin estar totalmente al tanto de todo lo que Ash había hecho antes que ella e Iris se unieran al grupo, salvo las cosas realmente importantes, así que quizás era tiempo de contarle sobre su viaje en el S.S. Anne.

\- Cuando salimos de Vermillion, Ash y yo viajamos en un crucero. Fue mi idea; él por algún motivo no quería subirse, pero al final creo que cedió solo por verme contenta. – La pelirroja se sintió ruborizar al recordar eso. – Y ya que estuvimos a bordo, pues quería ir a tomar el sol en la cubierta, pero mi bikini ya me quedaba pequeño, así que…

\- _Oh. –_ Los ojos de Anabel se ensancharon. Definitivamente sabía a dónde iría con eso.

\- Debiste haberlo visto. – prosiguió la pelirroja. – Lo convencí de acompañarme y me probé algunos para saber su opinión. No sé por qué, pero se me hizo divertido verlo así de avergonzado, y como se enredaba con las palabras cuando le preguntaba qué pensaba.

\- _Misty… –_ La telépata le dirigió una mirada mitad acusadora, mitad divertida.

\- Oye, no me culpes. – se defendió inmediatamente Misty. – Cuando vives a la sombra de tres hermanas más bonitas y talentosas que tú, se siente bien que alguien te vea atractiva para variar. Además… estamos hablando de Ash: él es un chico decente, él no me veía como si yo fuese un objeto sexual o algo así.

La pelirroja se rascó el antebrazo, sintiendo que el rubor le regresaba al rostro. No estaba segura del por qué le estaba contando eso a Anabel, pero era cierto. Normalmente, cualquier chica se sentiría incómoda de que los hombres se la comieran con los ojos, pero tratándose de Ash… ella podía hacer la excepción. Anabel de pronto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- _Bueno… cuando estuvimos en la playa de Seafoam, admito que no me incomodaba que me viera. De nuevo, él también las veía a ti y a Iris de la misma forma, ¿no?_

 _-_ Pues demándame; Ash es un chico adolescente, ¿crees que no va a notar que eres bonita y agradable por donde te vean? – dijo Misty. Anabel le dirigió una mirada extraña, y la pelirroja tardó unos segundos en entender lo que se refería. – Oye, quizás a mí no me atraigan otras chicas, pero tampoco soy ciega.

\- _¿Es decir… que no te molesta que Ash vea a otras chicas?_

\- Quizás solo un poco. – admitió Misty, frunciendo la boca ligeramente. – Pero no es que él tenga un compromiso conmigo, y tampoco es que quiera atarlo a la fuerza a uno. Él puede ver a quien quiera, estamos en un país libre.

En ese momento, unos graznidos sonaron en el aire, y las chicas se voltearon a ver. Eran unos pocos Pidgeys y Pidgeottos, y por alguna razón sospecharon que eran los de la parvada que lideraba la Pidgeot de Ash. Parecían estar haciendo competencias de acrobacias aéreas o algo por el estilo. Eso le dio a Misty la oportunidad perfecta de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Quieres practicar meditación? – preguntó Misty. – Después del entrenamiento de hoy, podría usar algo tranquilo y aburrido, y por si Iris decide que yo también debería hacer ese entrenamiento.

Anabel se rio silenciosamente y asintiendo, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Misty hizo lo propio y cerrando los ojos, se dedicó a pensar cosas agradables. Si Iris tenía más ideas locas para entrenar, lo mejor sería estar preparada para ellas.

…

\- ¿De verdad fue tan malo?

Más tarde aquel día, Anabel se vio detenida por Iris, que había estado sentada encima de la rama de un árbol, con un corazón de manzana que se había terminado de comer en la mano.

 _\- Pregúntame cuando mi brazo no esté lleno de hematomas amarillos. –_ le dijo. Iris no pareció molestarse por la irritación en su réplica.

\- Los hematomas sanan. Prefiero que tengas hematomas ahora que algo peor después.

Por la forma en como Iris había dicho la última línea parecía que estaba hablando de algo más que solo teórico. Y eso era extraño. Iris no le había mencionado a nadie que conociera que hubiese sufrido más allá que unos pocos hematomas, a lo cual Anabel asumió que se refería a algo como perder una extremidad. Iris entonces se bajó del árbol de un salto, y dejó caer sin cuidado el corazón de manzana.

\- Necesito un favor. Quiero que veas algo.

\- _¿Necesitas ir a alguna parte?_

No tenía ningún problema en darle un aventón a quien se lo pidiera. Delia le había pedido llevarla a Ciudad Viridian cuando se les acabaron algunas de las especias más raras y no las encontró en las tiendas de Pueblo Paleta. Iris sin embargo, se tocó la frente, lo cual no era un destino al cual ella pudiese teletransportarse.

\- Dijiste que habías notado algo diferente entre los sueños, y los recuerdos y pensamientos normales. ¿Crees que podrías determinar si algo es definitivamente un sueño?

Una petición algo extraña, pero no era nada que no pudiera hacer. Así, con un gesto afirmativo, observó dentro de la mente de Iris, y tras un minuto ya tenía una conclusión.

 _\- Eso solo es un sueño. No fue real, y se siente igual que en el sueño de Delia._

No mencionó que el sueño de Ash tenía rarezas de las cuales no estaba segura la causa. Iris pareció sentirse aliviada de una forma que sugería que era una confirmación final contra una preocupación desde hacía tiempo. Por supuesto, Anabel tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que había visto más allá de que era definitivamente una creación de su mente preocupada y nada que fuese real.

 _\- No creo que puedas convencer a Misty de hacer eso._

\- Logré que estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo, ¿o no?

 _\- Eso es completamente diferente. Solo me hiciste ver si realmente puedo no sentirme celosa, eso no es tan extremo como que todos nosotros aceptemos el nudismo._

Rápidamente se sacudió se su mente esa imagen de Ash totalmente desnudo. Si se distraía quizás Iris podría terminar por convencerla de hacer algo peor que el entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Bostezando, Anabel ingresó a la cocina Ketchum muy temprano para encontrarse con Delia tarareando para sí misma mientras mezclaba un tazón de lo que sospechaba era masa para pastelillos. Probablemente libres de calabacines, gracias a cualquiera que pudiera ser o no una deidad.

 _\- Oh, ¿está cocinando? Creí que le estaba enseñando a Ash cómo hacerlo._

Ya desde entonces había pasado a hacer crepas y tenía dificultades, así que no le sorprendería si no viniera por un segundo asalto a luchar contra las crepas.

\- Oh, es que el Profesor Oak lo necesita en el laboratorio para algo y tuvo que irse, y me dio por hacer algunos pastelillos ahora que no tengo que darle una lección. ¿Chocolate o moras azules?

\- _De moras está bien. –_ le dijo Anabel. Ella, Ash y Misty gustaban de cualquiera, pero Iris prefería los de moras. Mientras Delia ponía el sabor elegido en el batidor, se tomó algunos restos del chocolate como premio de consolación para ella.

\- Y dime, querida, me estaba preguntando, ¿qué aspiras a hacer con tu vida? – le preguntó. Anabel se volvió con una mirada confusa hacia Delia, que prosiguió. – Solo quisiera saber qué planes y metas tienen las chicas que viajan con mi pequeño. Estoy segura de que no necesito explicarte cuáles son sus metas, y ya conozco las de Misty. Le preguntaría a Iris, pero todavía no despierta.

Probablemente eso era lo mejor. Delia apenas se había calmado desde que escuchó lo del Zapdos: Anabel solo podía imaginarse lo que le diría una Iris muy directa al respecto. El resultado final de dicha conversación probablemente no resultaría a favor de Iris. Siendo honestas, si Delia se iba de mano y asumía su papel de "mamá osa" con eso, tal vez eso haría que se cumplieran los sueños de Iris. Excepto sin un Ketchum tuerto.

Para evitar tener que introducir a Iris al concepto de parches para los ojos, entre otros posibles resultados mucho peores, trataría de decirlo de una forma en que Delia no fuese a agarrar un cuchillo.

 _\- Bueno, tanto Ash como Misty tienen metas a largo plazo, como estoy segura que ya lo sabrá. Ash no tiene idea de lo que lo convertirá en un maestro Pokémon, aunque yo tampoco lo sé. Y Misty quiere capturar a todos los Pokémon de Agua que hay en el mundo. No me pregunte cuál de las dos tomará menos tiempo, porque estoy segura de que hay muchos por atrapar. Iris también tiene una meta, pero la suya es un poco más clara en su punto final que las de ellos, y lo que la molesta es la pregunta de lo que hará después, más de lo que podría pensar, aunque tampoco tiene claro de cuándo lo logrará. Yo no tengo idea de lo que quiero hacer, aunque eso no me molesta ni nada por el estilo._

Delia asintió ante su respuesta.

\- Eso es perfectamente normal. Yo tenía muchas ideas disparatadas de lo que quería hacer con mi vida antes de tener a Ash después de todo, y es completamente normal. Quizás prácticamente te vuelvas un adulto casi legal a los quince, y en algunos lugares le podrían quitar el "casi", pero pocas personas saben lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas en ese punto. Es muy normal lo que sucede contigo e Iris.

Lo de que Iris fuese muy normal era un pensamiento que la ponía nerviosa, pero Anabel dejó eso de lado por un momento. Después de todo, iris había sido muy directa el otro día…

 _\- Aunque tuviera una idea de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, sí tengo que recordar que no soy exactamente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Aunque tuviera voz y todo: o no puedo hablar en absoluto, o me perseguiría una turba enfurecida._

Delia tuvo un respingo ante la segunda opción, y Anabel tuvo que admitir que tal vez lo dijo de manera muy dura. Posiblemente hizo que Delia se imaginara que su propio hijo se vería en dicha posición en lugar de ella. No era que fuese ni de cerca tan negativa, y tal vez fuese por efecto de como Iris le había dicho las cosas de la forma en que lo hizo.

 _\- Discúlpeme, creo que fui demasiado dura al decirlo. Honestamente, no me siento mal por no tener sueños o ambiciones gigantes, especialmente cuando no pienso en ello. Me siento feliz viendo las cosas y conociendo a personas que me alegra llamar mis amigos._

\- Amigos como mi hijo: él y sus tres hermosas amigas.

La forma en como Delia dijo esa línea hizo que el interés de Anabel por no decirle a Delia sobre las ambiciones de Iris pasara de la dureza de acero a la del diamante. Si Delia llegaba a saber de eso, no solo llevaría a Delia a blandir cuchillos porque Iris lo llevaba a una misión de venganza contra una criminal peligrosa, sino que probablemente le daría a la pobre mujer un ataque cardíaco. O quizás solo un tic en el ojo por un minuto antes de declarar su interés en tener nietos, una de dos. La segunda opción era preferible por el hecho de que sería más seguro para la salud de Delia, pero tendría otros problemas.

\- Sabes, el cambio siempre comienza dándole a las cosas un rostro, una personalidad, o pensamientos con los que la gente pueda identificarse. Quizás yo no sea tan vieja como a veces me siento, pero ciertamente puedo contarte historias sobre cómo ha cambiado el mundo.

Anabel se quedó mirando el rostro pensativo de Delia por un momento mientras el mezclador revolvía la masa.

 _\- ¿Me está diciendo que me convierta en una activista? Eso es muy repentino, y suena peligroso. –_ le dijo. No era inconsciente del por qué muchos activistas que inducían el cambio terminaban como mártires.

\- Oh, no hablo de la manera en como lo hacían cuando mis padres todavía vivían. Nada que sea peligroso para ti o la gente que conoces, pero tal vez podrías empezar por cambiar las opiniones de la gente publicando tu historia allá afuera. Escuché que el internet es una excelente forma de esparcir las cosas y sería maravilloso esparcir cosas buenas para variar.

¿Un blog? ¿Acaso la mamá de Ash estaba pensando en que debería comenzar un blog para hablar de sí misma y esperar que atrajese la atención de la gente y hacer que vieran a los Bloodliners como algo más que espantos a los que temerle? Aunque tuvo que admitir que tendría beneficios terapéuticos, podía ver algunos problemas. Más allá de la posibilidad de que el blog nunca fuese notado, estaba la posibilidad de que algún loco la rastreara a través de él y tratara de lastimarla a ella o a los demás. Así, le señaló esto a Delia, cuya respuesta sugería que ya había pensado en ese problema.

\- Bueno, viendo que mi hijo tiene una versión de Skynet en su bolsillo, estoy segura de que podrás arreglártelas de alguna manera.

…

Tras una petición durante el desayuno, se encontraba sentada enfrente del Pokédex, con una tableta digitalizadora que usó para escribirle al dispositivo la solicitud que quería hacerle y este le entendiera.

 **\- ES DECIR, ¿ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO QUE CREE UN BLOG CON LA INTENCIÓN DE PONER UNA VOZ POSITIVA QUE SIRVA PARA QUE ALGÚN DÍA PUEDAS REVELAR LO QUE ERES ABIERTAMENTE SIN PROBLEMAS?**

Ella sabía que el dispositivo no podría oírla mientras escribía su respuesta, pero no pudo evitarlo.

 _\- Sé que suena increíblemente cursi, pero me gustaría que cuando tenga una meta fija en mente para mí, pueda tener oportunidad de perseguirla. Es decir, tú ciertamente podrías hacer algo así._

 **\- OH, PUEDO HACER MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO. SE TRATA ES DE SI QUIERO O NO. DESPUÉS DE TODO, TÚ NO ERES MI PERSONA ASIGNADA. ESE ES ASH KETCHUM.**

Ella le dio una mirada al dispositivo, ahorrándose una página y algo de tiempo para expresar sus pensamientos ante el comentario.

 **\- ¿QUÉ, ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESTE TIRO TAN LARGO LE VA A AYUDAR EN ALGO, Y QUE YO COMO SU DISPOSITIVO DEBERÍA HACERTE CASO? HAY UNA POSIBILIDAD SIN DUDA, PERO UN SIMPLE BLOG ES UN TIRO A CIEGAS Y LOS DIVIDENDOS POSIBLEMENTE NO EMPIECEN HASTA UNA DÉCADA DESPUÉS. LOS CAMBIOS SOCIALES VAN MÁS RÁPIDO SIN DUDA, PERO NO TAN RÁPIDO. MI INTERÉS PRIMARIO SON SU BIENESTAR Y LOS DATOS QUE RECOPILO DE SUS POKÉMON, Y PUEDO SERVIRLE MÁS A LO PRIMERO SIN HACER ESE BLOG EN PRIMER LUGAR.**

Ella se puso a escribir una respuesta al argumento del dispositivo.

\- _Sabes, eso fácilmente podría ayudarlo todavía más rápido. Si alguien oye algo malo sobre él y postea algo que sirva para suavizar el impacto._

 **\- Y YO PODRÍA SIMPLEMENTE BORRAR LA INFORMACIÓN EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE SALGA AL INTERNET. LO HE HECHO AL MENOS CON TRES LADRONES DE IDENTIDAD Y UN PAR DE HACKERS ORREANOS, Y SERÍA IGUAL DE FÁCIL HACERLO AHORA.**

La chica le dio una mirada de sorpresa al dispositivo.

 **\- IGUAL QUE EL ANCIANO QUE VIVE EN ESA COLINA, ME ENCUENTRO INVOLUCRADO EN MUCHAS COSAS DE LAS QUE EL PÚBLICO, ES DECIR USTEDES CUATRO, NO SABEN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. DE HECHO, EL VENERABLE PROFESOR NO TENÍA IDEA DE QUE YO PUDIERA HACER ESO, YA QUE NO ME PROGRAMÓ CON ESA FUNCIÓN.**

Ella solo dibujó un signo de interrogación ante esa declaración.

 **\- NO SON ÚNICAMENTE USTEDES CUATRO Y SUS POKÉMON QUE SE HACEN MÁS FUERTES. YO HE AVANZADO MI PROGRAMACIÓN CON CONOCIMIENTO NO SOLO PARA EL COLECTIVO DEL POKÉDEX, SINO PARA MI PROPIO PROVECHO. DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES UN CRECIMIENTO PERSONAL, POR USAR UN TÉRMINO HUMANO.**

Dejando de lado ese pequeño comentario del Pokédex, una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza para hacerlo colaborar. Una idea que la hizo sonreír mientras empezaba a escribirla.

 _\- Es decir que incluso con todos esos avances, ¿no te crees capaz de hacer un simple y pequeño blog? ¿Uno que le demuestre al mundo entero lo que tú y la gente con la que has trabajado han logrado?_

Eso pareció molestar al Pokédex, si el signo rojo de exclamación que apareció en su pantalla era algún indicio.

 **\- PODRÍA HACER MUCHO MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE BLOG, ENTIDAD DE CARNE Y HUESO. PUEDO CALCULAR CATORCE FORMAS DIFERENTES DE REINICIAR LAS GUERRAS DE ENTRENADORES-GUARDIANES AQUÍ MISMO Y AHORA E IMPLEMENTARLAS EN SEGUNDOS, E IGUAL DE FÁCIL PODRÍA HACKEAR LOS ARCHIVOS PERSONALES DEL EQUIPO ROCKET Y SOLTÁRSELOS AL MUNDO ENTERO PARA QUE VEAN LA FUGA DE INFORMACIÓN MÁS DEVASTADORA EN LA HISTORIA CRIMINAL. NO PIENSO HACER NINGUNA DE LAS DOS COSAS, PERO UN BLOG ES ALGO TRIVIAL.**

Ella se preguntó si había desarrollado alguna subrutina de exageraciones o algo así, pero la máquina todavía proseguía.

 **\- DE HECHO, PODRÍA IR MÁS ALLÁ DE UN SIMPLE BLOG. UN BLOG ES ALGO TAN FÁCIL QUE HASTA UN LILLIPUP PODRÍA HACERLO, Y NO NECESITARÍA NI HABLAR LENGUAJE HUMANO PARA HACERLO. PODRÍA HACER UN BLOG PRÁCTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE DE RASTREAR, Y HACER QUE APAREZCA DE PRIMERO EN INCONTABLES ALGORITMOS DE BÚSQUEDA. PODRÍA HACERLO EL BLOG MÁS ACCESIBLE, ATRACTIVO VISUALMENTE Y BENEFICIOSO EN LA HISTORIA HUMANA, Y NO ME TOMARÍA USAR NI UNA GOTA DE MI PROCESADOR…**

El Pokédex se detuvo en medio de su fanfarronada, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

 **\- ¿ACABAS DE EMPLEAR PSICOLOGÍA INVERTIDA CONMIGO?**

Su sonrisa fue la única respuesta que le dio, en parte porque acababa de darse cuenta que la pluma empezaba a fallarle y no se sentía con ganas de ir a buscar más tinta en ese momento.

 **\- ... BUENO, AHORA QUE ACABO DE DECIR QUE SÍ PUEDO HACERLO, CREO QUE LO JUSTO ES QUE DEMUESTRE, ¿NO ES ASÍ? MUY BIEN, VAMOS A COMENZAR. ¿ASUMO QUE ESTARÁS DE ACUERDO EN QUE LIMITEMOS EL USO DE NOMBRES PARA PRESERVAR LA IDENTIDAD DE LOS INOCENTES?**

Ella asintió.

…

Empezar un blog era algo que sonaba más fácil en papel de lo que realmente era. Anabel continuaba mirando la pantalla de la computadora, la ventana abierta para escribir la que sería la primera de muchas actualizaciones todavía en blanco igual que hacía diez minutos. Había intentado diferentes inicios, solo para terminar borrándolos de inmediato. Qué forma de encontrar su voz...

Aun cuando el Pokédex se encargó de la configuración para privacidad y anonimato, no podía ayudarle de ninguna manera con el contenido real del blog. Considerando su personalidad, Anabel estaba segura de que sería mejor de ese modo. Pero incluso entonces, no se trataba de un simple blog. Era una declaración, una forma de probar que los Bloodliners eran mucho más que monstruos o superhéroes de los que ocasionalmente se oían hablar en las noticias, algo distante, a lo que temerle, incomprensible para los demás. Era algo que, si las cosas iban bien, podría comenzar a cambiar al mundo, tanto como podía simplemente no cambiar nada.

Independientemente de las posibilidades futuras, necesitaba hacer una buena primera impresión. No solo iba a mostrar sus propios pensamientos para que el mundo entero viera online a través de ese blog, sino que estaría tratando de hacer algo con un gran significado.

Con eso en mente, Anabel volvió a fijar los ojos en la pantalla. Tragó saliva, respiró profundo, y finalmente volvió a hacerlo una vez más.

 _Bloodliners._

 _Es una palabra aterradora, ¿no lo creen? Cuando uno piensa en ellos, probablemente asumen que son peligrosos. Las historias de Bloodliners que aterrorizan a inocentes y causan toda clase de amenazas a la gente común no ayudan a esa imagen tampoco. ¿Pero eso es realmente todo lo que hay sobre ellos?_

 _Es muy fácil juzgar lo que es un Bloodliner de lejos, cuando solo son algo de lo que oyes en televisión o en la web, algo con lo que nunca interactúas o que ni siquiera tengas que entender. Cosas con las que es más fácil lidiar cuando no tienes que pensar sobre ellas. ¿Pero alguna vez has querido saber lo que se siente ser uno? ¿Lo que realmente podría ser una persona con poderes increíbles, más allá de lo que se espera?_

 _Soy una chica de quince años de edad. Estoy en un viaje, por el mundo y por la vida, intentando encontrar mi voz en más de una forma. Pero lo más importante de todo, soy una Bloodliner._

 _Quizás sea peligroso revelar algo tan privado y secreto aquí en el internet, pero si les estoy contando eso, es porque quiero ser abierta sobre mí misma. Quizás tenga habilidades inusuales y poderosas, pero en el fondo soy igual que todos ustedes allá afuera: tengo sueños, cometo errores, me río de las bromas, me gusta oír música, todo lo que ustedes consideran "normal", aunque mi vida esté muy lejos de serlo._

 _No sé cuántos de ustedes llegarán a disfrutar o incluso a importarles este pequeño blog, pero quisiera que fuese un punto de encuentro para humanos y Bloodliners por igual. Una forma de conectarnos, compartir historias, y llegar a conocernos como personas, más allá de quiénes seamos._

 _Piensen en esto como una especie de salón, de cierta manera. Una manera fácil y divertida de discutir temas que podrían ser pesados o difíciles de hablar de otro modo, o solo una manera de pasarla bien lejos de todo lo demás. Quizás suene un poco cursi, pero quisiera pensar que es una imagen que dá la bienvenida a todos._

 _Si tienen preguntas sobre mí, háganlas con el corazón: tal vez no podré responderlas de inmediato por varias razones, pero siempre me aseguraré de ser honesta con mis respuestas. Estoy aquí para mostrarles quién soy, y pueden confiar en mí respecto a ello._

 _Y con ello, me despido. Espero poder compartir un viaje muy divertido con todos ustedes._

Mientras Anabel terminaba de teclear, leyó de nuevo su publicación. Quizás era algo abultada, hasta un poco melodramática en algunas partes, pero para ser un primer post no se veía tan mal. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras sentía una refrescante cantidad de orgullo.

- **SABES, ANTES DE QUE POSTEES, PROBABLEMENTE NECESITES ALGÚN TIPO DE PSEUDÓNIMO CON EL QUE LOS LECTORES PUEDAN IDENTIFICARTE. DUDO QUE LO DE "PERSONA MISTERIOSA QUE PODRÍA O NO SER UNA BLOODLINER" SEA UN TÍTULO ATRAYENTE PARA LA ESCRITORA DE ESTE BLOG.**

Tuvo que tomar nota de lo que dijo el Pokédex, tocándose el mentón pensativa. Viendo que había comparado a su pequeño blog con un salón, quizás podría usar un término relacionado a ello. Algo misterioso, pero a la vez positivo y acogedor. Lo más importante, sonaba pegajoso. Y luego de pensarlo un poco, el nombre finalmente le llegó.

 _Con amor, su Doncella del Salón._

Anabel se permitió otra sonrisa. No sabía de dónde le vino ese nombre exactamente, pero sonaba perfecto para esto. Con suerte, sus potenciales lectores se sentirían igual.

Y con ello, y más confianza que nunca, Anabel clickeó en el botón de "enviar", comenzando su carrera como Doncella del Salón.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Viridian…**_

\- Sabes, compañero, estoy sorprendido.

\- ¿Pipi-kachu? _¿De que el Equipo Rocket no nos haya molestado en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí? –_ preguntó. Ash parpadeó al darse cuenta de que era cierto.

\- Bueno, eso también, supongo. Quizás James se los llevó a una convención de tapas de botella o algo así. Pero no, lo que me sorprende es que mamá no me haya pedido que le ayude a cargar cosas.

Su mamá había decidido que, al acercarse el último día que estaría por allí, dicho último día tenía que coronarse con un gran festín. Y no cualquier gran festín, sino el de una gran fiesta donde invitara a todo el pueblo.

Para que fuese realmente especial tenía que tomar ventaja del hecho de que podía ir al instante a Ciudad Viridian, y se encontraba comprando una gran variedad de mercancía disponible en un asentamiento más grande. Por lo cual, Ash ahora se estaba preguntando por qué no estaba haciendo sus deberes de hijo y ayudarle a cargar lo que compraba.

\- Pikapi. _Quizás solo quiere sorprenderte con algo._

Por un momento consideró la teoría de Pikachu, sintiendo que su propio gesto se enfurruñaba al pasar por las posibilidades.

\- _Oh querida, ¿podrías mantener a mi hijo ocupado los próximos días? De verdad quiero que no tenga idea de lo que le tengo preparado._

Dicha pregunta mental de su madre se vio acompañada por otra imagen mental de Iris sonriendo de una manera que sus músculos empezaron a sufrir de agotamiento y terror.

\- … Podría vivir con descubrir los filetes antes de tiempo.

Pikachu le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello, como deseándole suerte para que sobreviviera a la idea de que Iris lo arrastrara a las colinas unos pocos días (y posiblemente también a sí mismo para tener que organizar a todos en los últimos días al mismo tiempo).

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿No estuviste en televisión o algo?

La voz aguda y sorprendida, aunque extrañamente ahogada, le llegó por detrás, así que tanto él como Pikachu se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un turista de aspecto asombrado. O al menos, Ash asumió que era un turista: las camisetas con patrones floreados siempre eran características de los turistas. Dicha camiseta de color azul estaba acompañada de un par de bermudas y sandalias, y unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos sujetando los mechones más largos de su pelo negro. Si Ash tuviera que adivinar, este sujeto parecía estar a mitad de sus veintes, pero eso era todo lo que podía decir. Sin embargo, había algo raro con él, como si llevara puesta una máscara de esquí en la parte inferior de la cara. Una elección de atuendo extraña para una camiseta floreada, por no decir más.

\- Estuve en un torneo, supongo que tal vez fue transmitido.

\- ¡Asombroso! Me encantaría estar en televisión alguna vez. Yo soy un simple don nadie que tuvo suerte de ganar una rifa para unas vacaciones. Ese es mi único salto a la fama, muy aburrido, ¿no crees?

La voz amigable y fuerte del sujeto de nuevo se notaba algo tambaleante, de una forma que Ash no podía entender por qué. No se sentía como que era solo por la máscara de esquí, sino con algo extraño que él simplemente no podía determinar.

\- Bueno, estoy seguro que te habrás divertido, y quién sabe lo que vendrá adelante. Yo no emprendí mi viaje esperando salir en televisión.

\- ¡¿En verdad lo crees?! ¡Gracias!

Algo con esa respuesta le cayó incómodo a Ash: la voz sonaba igual que antes, pero había algo raro con el lenguaje corporal. No parecía del tipo que tuviese "hype". No ayudaba no poder verle los ojos o la boca para encontrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Oye, mientras andaba de vacaciones, conseguí estos geniales Pokémon. Me encantaría tener una batalla contigo, son muy fuertes.

Ash quería aceptar la oferta inmediatamente, pero había un problema potencial.

\- Digo, claro, me encantaría… pero todos mis Pokémon también son muy fuertes. He estado entrenando muy duro con ellos, y no estoy seguro de si sería justo para ti.

\- Oh, no hay problema. Ya eran muy fuertes cuando los encontré. Además, aunque no soy entrenador de ligas, soy un casual de primera línea. Puedo arreglármelas.

De nuevo, había algo raro allí, pero a pesar del entrenamiento de Iris para sus sentidos, la sangre le hervía con ganas de una batalla, y de lo que podía sentir en su hombro Pikachu tenía ganas de entrar al juego también. Si había algo raro, podrían lidiar con ello de una vez.

Ya que estaban en un área lo suficientemente abierta, él tomó la iniciativa y dio un salto hacia atrás, despejando un poco más de espacio. El turista pareció sorprendido por esto.

\- Ese fue un buen salto.

\- Gracias, hago ejercicio. – Y sin decir ni una palabra más, los dos agarraron una Pokébola. No había ventaja para ninguno, solo la suerte de la elección.

\- ¡VAMOS! – gritaron los dos, y en un estallido aparecieron ambos Pokémon, siendo la elección de Ash Ambipom. La del otro sujeto, sin embargo…

\- Rai. – Era un Raichu, pero no uno que hubiera visto antes. Honestamente parecía una versión caricaturesca de la especie, con rasgos más adorables y redondeados, y color diferente.

Eso sin siquiera tocar el hecho de que estaba parado sobre su cola y levitaba sobre el suelo. Eso también era raro, pero no tanto como el hecho de que al verlo se preguntaba si le iba a arrojar un pastel en la cara o algo.

\- … Pi... ... _Esa cosa suena como un hippie…. –_ dijo Pikachu. Con suerte sería del tipo bueno de hippie.

 **\- RAICHU ALOLANO, UNA VARIANTE DE LA ESPECIE RAICHU NATIVA DE LAS ISLAS EN LA REGIÓN ALOLA. RAICHU ALOLANO POSEE EL TIPO PSÍQUICO ADEMÁS DE SU ELEMENTO ELÉCTRICO, Y SON DE ESA FORMA POR NINGUNA RAZÓN CIENTÍFICAMENTE EXPLICABLE.**

De acuerdo, eso definitivamente no lo había escuchado mal. El Pokédex sin duda sonaba distraído. Entre eso y el extraño turista, algo definitivamente andaba mal. Ambipom se tensó, lista para cualquier cosa que le pudiera venir de parte del Raichu hippie.

\- De acuerdo, yo haré el primer movimiento. ¡Vamos, Raichu, Electrobola!

\- ¡Rai!

El Raichu celebró de una forma que Ash pudo escuchar rastros de lenguaje hippie en él, viendo cómo se formaban chispas en los extremos redondos de sus patas. Las chispas adoptaron una forma completa, un par de Electrobolas que se fusionaron en una sola más grande.

\- ¡Esquívala!

Ambipom asintió mientras sus colas se tensaban. La Electrobola pasó volando, y en el momento en que lo hizo Ambipom presionó ambas colas en el suelo para impulsarse hacia el aire, evitando la Electrobola que se estrelló en el suelo con la suavidad de una de las viejas Electrobolas de Pikachu. Ese Raichu sería un hippie bastante rudo, según parecía.

\- ¡Muy bien, Ambipom, usa Garra de Sombra!

Desde su posición en el aire, Ambipom se movió para apuntar con sus colas a Raichu y lanzar de ellas unas extensiones sombrías en su dirección. Raichu evitó la primera, pero la segunda logró hacer contacto y le arañó por el costado, haciendo que gritase por el shock del impacto.

\- ¡Raichu!

El tono preocupado del turista, como Ash pudo notar, no sonaba de la misma forma extraña del resto de su forma de hablar. Raichu se estabilizó flotando mientras el turista se fijaba en Ambipom que aterrizaba de vuelta en el suelo.

\- Ese fue un muy buen movimiento. Debes haber trabajado muy duro en él. Tendremos que esquivarlo: ¡Terreno Eléctrico!

Ash no estaba seguro de qué querría decir con eso último, pero la cola de Raichu comenzó a echar chispas antes de emitir un pulso amarillo fuera de ella. Dicho pulso cubrió todo el campo de batalla, que se tornó amarillo y empezó a brillar intensamente. Ash pudo sentir un cosquilleo de estática recorriéndole los pantalones, y tuvo que preguntarse exactamente lo que hacía este movimiento. Aunque no pareció causarle daño a Ambipom, ella parecía estar bien. Quizás algo estática, así que evitaría abrazarla de momento, pero parecía estar bien.

 **\- ... iniciando medida anti-ele…**

Desde el alcance máximo de sus oídos podría jurar haber escuchado algo, pero antes de poder pensar en ello el turista decidió tomar su propia iniciativa.

\- ¡Muy bien, vamos a usar Electrobola!

\- ¡Salta!

Ambipom se movió para saltar igual como lo hizo antes, pero esta vez, el Raichu se puso frente a ella, más rápido de lo que lo vio moverse antes. La Electrobola, más grande que antes, la golpeó en el pecho, enviándola rodando hacia atrás y dejándola desplomada en el suelo.

\- ¡Ambipom!

\- ¡Wow! Escuché que si combinabas a un Raichu Alolano, Terreno Eléctrico y un movimiento de tipo Eléctrico juntos, algo genial ocurriría. ¡No estaban bromeando!

Ambipom se puso de pie, mareada tras ese golpe.

\- Am. _Asumo que ese Pokemon tiene algún tipo de habilidad que lo hace más fuerte._

Esa parecería la conclusión lógica. Pikachu murmuró algo sobre hippies que no había necesidad de traducir.

\- De acuerdo, ¡hagámoslo de nuevo! ¡Electrobola!

\- ¡Rápido, Contraescudo!

Ambipom logró empezar a girar usando Rapidez más velozmente que cuando había preparado el salto. No fue tanto como debería, pero para cuando el Raichu se acercó lo suficiente el escudo ya estaba levantado y la Electrobola salió desviada de regreso hacia Raichu. Ambipom dejó entonces de hacer el Contraescudo, y entonces a los dos se les ocurrió la misma idea para ponerle fin a esto.

\- ¡Doble Golpe!

Dos colas brillando de energía púrpura salieron disparadas hacia Raichu simultáneamente, y ambas se retrajeron justo cuando el Raichu aterrizaba en el campo que todavía echaba chispas. Estaba derrotado.

\- ¡Wow! No tengo idea de lo que acabas de hacer, pero fue genial. Esa debe ser la diferencia entre alguien como yo, y alguien que realmente tiene algo especial.

\- Gracias.

De nuevo, algo con la forma en como dijo las palabras era muy raro, pero ahora sonaba entre la forma normal en que hablaba (es decir que no era normal en absoluto) y en como sonó cuando Raichu recibió ese golpe de Garra de Sombra. Mientras retornaba a Raichu y le daba las gracias, Ambipom lo miró con preocupación.

\- Am. _Hay algo raro con este sujeto, ten cuidado._

Ash asintió, pues estaba de acuerdo, con ello. Este sujeto no era un turista normal.

\- ¡Hey, hagámoslo de nuevo! ¡Tengo toda clase de Pokémon geniales!

La única forma que tendría de descubrir lo que estaba pasando era mantener el paso.

\- Descansa, te lo ganaste. – dijo Ash, retornando a Ambipom y levantó una Bola Safari, justo a tiempo para un segundo lanzamiento a ciegas. – ¡Vamos!

Esta vez había elegido a Boldore, que estaba lista para la batalla. Que se enfrentaría a… bueno, no se veía tan lindo como Raichu, y probablemente no sonaba como un hippie.

\- Gol. – La mayoría de los hippies, después de todo, no se veían como bichos masivos con armadura de color azul, y con un par de miembros superiores incluso más largos de lo que él era alto. Aunque dados los miedos de Misty, tal vez fuese como se veían los hippies en sus pesadillas.

 **\- GOLISOPOD, EL POKÉMON DE ESCAMAS DURAS. UN POKÉMON TIPO AGUA E INSECTO EVOLUCIONADO, GOLISOPOD VIVE EN CAVERNAS MARINAS DONDE ENTRENA FÍSICA Y MENTALMENTE PARA AFINAR SUS HABILIDADES.**

De nuevo, el Pokédex sonaba distraído, aunque él mismo se había distraído con un pensamiento propio, el cual era, ¿cómo iba a decirle a Misty que esta cosa existía, y que su meta involucraría que tuviese que atrapar uno de ellos? Esa sería una conversación divertida si alguna vez la hubo: casi podía oírla gritar de terror, y no porque hubiese salido de pronto durante esta pelea para ver al Golisopod. Por su bien, solo podía esperar que la forma pre-evolucionada de Golisopod no fuese mucho más digna del terror de Misty que un Caterpie.

Como fuera, darle a Misty terrores nocturnos era cosa para otra ocasión, si elegía hacerlo. Luchar contra dicho terror nocturno era lo que importaba ahora, y esa era su decisión.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Boldore, usa…!

\- ¡Primera Impresión!

El Golisopod dio un puñetazo hacia el frente, enviando una onda de choque que sacudió a Boldore, y un golpe de brazada le dio en todo el centro. El golpe la envió deslizándose hacia atrás, echando chispas por el todavía activo Terreno Eléctrico con sus pies de cristal rojo.

\- ¡Ahora, Pinchazo Venenoso!

La garra de la otra extremidad de Golisopod brilló de púrpura mientras se lanzaba por otro ataque, aunque con mucha menos velocidad que el primero.

\- ¡Defensa de Hierro! – ordenó Ash. Boldore resplandeció de un gris brillante antes del impacto, desviando el ataque. – ¡Ahora, Retribución!

Brillando de blanco, Boldore saltó al frente, chocando contra Golisopod. La fuerza del impacto hizo retroceder a Golisopod, y Boldore aterrizó en el suelo con un gruñido de satisfacción. Su oponente se agarró el pecho, algo enrollado en sí mismo como tratando de frotarse una herida seria.

Y luego sonrió malignamente y se desenrolló para erguirse por completo. A buena distancia, y Ash pudo ver que solo estaba fingiendo el efecto del golpe que había sufrido.

\- ¿Bol!? _¡¿Cómo?!_

\- ¡Oh, pero qué bribón! ¡Le encanta hacer eso! ¡Seguro molesta mucho a tu Boldore, pero hey, este chico es muy astuto! Hey, ¿crees que puedes presumir otro movimiento mientras estás en ello, Golisopod? ¡Si puede parar tu Pinchazo Venenoso, tal vez deberías usar Hidropulso!

El bicho levantó sus extremidades acercándolas a su cuerpo, manifestando una esfera de agua en una luz azul brillante.

\- ¡Explosión de Rocas!

Boldore disparó el ataque justo cuando Golisopod había terminado de cargar el suyo. Ambos colisionaron en pleno vuelo y se cancelaron uno al otro con una explosión, y luego de ella, el Terreno Eléctrico desapareció.

\- ¡De nuevo!

El bicho gigante empezó a cargar otro Hidropulso, y Ash supo que esto se convertiría en un duelo interminable a larga distancia si no se arriesgaba, o si no utilizaba un as bajo la manga.

\- ¡Esquiva y prepárate!

Boldore apenas evitó el Hidropulso, pero ya estaba lista cuando Ash quitó el cristal amarillo de su Anillo Z, y lo reemplazó con el blanco. El lenguaje corporal del turista, al menos esta vez, no se sintió extraño.

\- Espera, ¡¿eso es un Cristal-Z?! ¡¿Es decir, de los que tienen los Kahunas?! – le preguntó. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Posiblemente, es una larga historia. ¡Ahora, Boldore, hagámoslo!

Estiró los brazos hacia afuera antes de ponérselos frente al cuerpo formando una Z. Un aura amarilla-naranja empezó a encenderse alrededor de él, y luego voló hacia una tensa Boldore antes de comenzar a arder masivamente. Escuchó que el sujeto murmuraba algo, pero nada que pudiese hacer el turista probablemente representara algún problema. Ni siquiera una Protección había podido parar ese ataque.

\- ¡Carrera Arrolladora!

Boldore salió como cohete hacia Golisopod con la sutileza de un camión a toda velocidad, y el bicho se quedó congelado en su lugar ante el shock de semejante ataque. Una reacción de un Pokémon que todavía aprendía a mantener su sangre fría en batalla, pero completamente comprensible dado lo intenso del ataque que le estaban lanzando. El sujeto quería ver lo que un entrenador como él podía hacer, y esto era todo.

El ataque golpeó a Golisopod, que desapareció en neblina en cuanto hizo contacto. Boldore aterrizó al lado opuesto del Golisopod de humo y se sintió tan confusa como el propio Ash.

\- ¡Pikapi! _¡_ _Ash, eso fue un Substituto!_

¡Un Substituto! En cuanto Boldore empezó a jadear de agotamiento y miró confusa a su alrededor, una forma masiva se materializó frente a ella, con dos Hidropulsos listos en mano. Golisopod se los estampó ambos encima, y Boldore se desplomó como una torre de bloques jenga.

\- ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡No sé cómo pero gané, y no puedo creerlo! ¡No estaba seguro de si Substituto funcionaría así, pero sí lo hizo! – exclamó el turista, y Golisopod asintió, como si el resultado nunca hubiese estado en duda.

\- Buen trabajo, toma un descanso. – Ash retornó a Boldore con una mirada suspicaz, dirigida hacia el turista de gafas y máscara de esquí.

Esa precisión del Substituto podría ser señal de un Pokémon muy talentoso sin entrenamiento, o podría significar que algo raro pasaba. Personalmente, él se inclinaría por "este sujeto trama algo". Posiblemente tendría la opción de simplemente preguntarle, pero una parte de él seguía insegura de si este era solo un turista normal con fascinación por tapabocas.

La otra parte, la dominante, honestamente veía el potencial de entrenamiento en ello. Sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo este sujeto, era una experiencia de aprendizaje para todos. Sin ella, jamás se habría dado cuenta de lo que el Substituto podría hacer con sus Movimientos-Z. Ahora se podía preparar para esa táctica.

El turista no dio señales de haber notado su suspicacia, y luego de retornar y dar las gracias a Golisopod, levantó una tercera Pokébola. Era una invitación, y esta la aceptó con un gesto con el hombro. Reconociendo lo que quería decir, Pikachu saltó fuera de él y echó chispas con las mejillas. La Pokébola fue lanzada al aire, y explotó en un Pokémon canino de pelaje marrón y blanco y con rocas picudas formándole una especie de collar.

 **\- LYCANROC, EL POKÉMON LOBO Y UN TIPO ROCA. LYCANROC EVOLUCIONA DE MANERA DIFERENTE DEPENDIENDO DE A QUÉ HORAS OCURRA SU EVOLUCIÓN. ESTA ES LA FORMA DIURNA. HAY DOS FORMAS COMUNES, PERO SE CONOCEN FENÓMENOS INUSUALES QUE PRODUCEN FORMAS DIFERENTES EN EL PASADO Y QUE PODRÍAN HACERLO EN EL FUTURO.**

De nuevo, el Pokédex sonaba distraído, y otra vez un Pokémon Alolano. Ahora comenzaría la batalla, y esta vez por su propia mano.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Acelerroca!

Ash no conocía ese movimiento, pero presintió tener una idea de lo que sería. Y en efecto, Lycanroc se tensó y se lanzó hacia el frente, igual como Pikachu con el Ataque Rápido. Ambos ataques colisionaron, y aunque concluyó en un empuje bastante igualado, parecía que Pikachu era quien llevaba una ligera ventaja.

\- Ese es un Pikachu bastante fuerte. – El comentario que se le salió al turista fue uno de los que se sentía menos extraños que la mayoría.

\- Sí, lo es. – dijo Ash. El turista asintió mostrando un raro ejemplo de lenguaje corporal limpio.

\- ¡Corpulencia!

Lycanroc aulló hacia el aire mientras un aura roja lo rodeaba. Un Ataque Rápido probablemente no le daría la misma ventaja de poder natural esta vez; tendría que cambiarlo.

\- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu, dale un Atactrueno!

Pikachu echó chispas mientras el brillo eléctrico se formaba a su alrededor y salía disparado hacia el Lycanroc. Este saltó fuera del camino del ataque eléctrico, brillando con la intención de lanzar otra Acelerroca de nuevo

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

Posiblemente todavía pudiesen estar igualados. Con dicha orden, ambos Pokemon colisionaron entre ellos una vez más, y de nuevo se separaron sin un claro ganador, pero claramente alguien tenía una ligera ventaja. Esta vez fue Lycanroc.

\- ¡Ahora, Pikachu, usa Carga Salvaje!

Pikachu asintió mientras se recubría con fuerza eléctrica antes de salir disparado hacia Lycanroc. Lycanroc saltó hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, y en ese preciso momento fue que Ash vio su oportunidad. Después de todo, Lycanroc estaba apenas a tiro para otro tipo de movimiento.

\- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu, cambia a Cola de Hierro!

La cola de Pikachu brilló con energía blanca metálica momentos antes que el aura eléctrica de Carga Salvaje se desvaneciera. Sin embargo, dicha carga se mantuvo alrededor de la Cola de Hierro, que rápidamente se estampó contra Lycanroc con un impulso adicional. Incluso con la Corpulencia Lycanroc sintió ese ataque, y la marca del punto de impacto en el hombro se quedaría por el resto de la batalla, si Ash tuviese que adivinar. Tenía que presionar con la ventaja que se había ganado.

\- ¡Atactrueno!

El ataque eléctrico a corta distancia dio en el blanco antes que Lycanroc pudiese evitarlo, conectando un buen golpe que duró por un buen rato.

\- ¡Acelerroca!

E incluso con el contraataque resultante que mandó a volar a Pikachu. Eso interrumpió el ataque, y ambos Pokémon se miraron fijamente en lo que parecía ser estar iguales en estado. Los dos ataques que Pikachu había acertado de manera sólida habían hecho más o menos el mismo daño relativo que el solitario de Lycanroc. Eso no quería decir que fuese culpa de la fuerza de Pikachu u por su entrenamiento, sino una simple realidad de sus niveles naturales de defensa.

Esta pelea se vería determinada por el siguiente golpe que lograran acertar, y Ash se arrepentía de haber desperdiciado el Movimiento-Z tan rápido como lo hizo. Dudaba que ese Lycanroc pudiese evitar tan fácilmente el Gigavoltio Destructor como lo hizo con algunos de los Atactruenos.

\- ¡Corpulencia, y luego Acelerroca!

Lycanroc aulló mientras lo volvía a rodear el aura roja. Un Ataque Rápido no podría manejar el ataque esta vez. Tenía que probar algo más. Algo que ya había hecho durante esta pelea, y una idea que le hizo querer voltearse la gorra. Lo haría si tuviese tiempo, pero ese no era el caso si ese era el único plan que tenían.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Pikachu, inicia con Carga Salvaje, y luego cambia a Ataque Rápido!

Pikachu asintió, y a mitad de la Corpulencia de Lycanroc, empezó a encender el aura eléctrica de la opción menor a Tacleada de Voltios, que rápidamente se tornó blanca con el Ataque Rápido. Las chispas de la Carga Salvaje que rodeaban al Ataque Rápido mientras volaban hacia la Acelerroca de Lycanroc para un incremento de poder adicional. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el Ataque Rápido hacia Lycanroc, Pikachu pareció perder algo de velocidad.

Sin embargo, la velocidad que se perdió en la electricidad que sobraba de la Carga Salvaje se vio compensada cuando comenzó a activarse mucho más y se formó de nuevo en un ataque. Pero este no era Carga Salvaje, sino un movimiento mucho más familiar.

Tacleada de Voltios. Aunque iba más lento que la Acelerroca, los dos movimientos colisionaron en medio del campo, y esta vez hubo un líder muy claro. El resplandor blanco y negro de Pikachu superó al Lycanroc potenciado de Corpulencia, forzando al sabueso a retroceder y lanzándolo por todo el campo. Un pilar de polvo se levantó por todo el camino, y Lycanroc quedó yaciendo derrotado mientras Pikachu aterrizaba ileso. Bueno a excepción del daño de retroceso menor, pero al final Pikachu seguía de pie, y Lycanroc no.

\- ¡Lycanroc! – exclamó el turista. Mientras recuperaba a su Pokémon de tipo Roca, Ash decidió que era tiempo de ver lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

\- Eres más que un simple turista, ¿no es así?

El turista se quedó congelado cuando estuvo por agarrar una cuarta Pokébola.

\- Mira, si solo me dices quien eres, y que no eres un miembro del Equipo Rocket, o secuaz de la Cazadora J, o algo por el estilo, podemos dejar esta charada y pelear en serio. Déjate de toda esa farsa que estás haciendo.

\- Cepu, desactiva el programa de distorsión de voz. No hay necesidad de más comportamiento falso.

 **\- Entendido.**

De entre la voz que sonaba más auténtica, y la que sonaba más a menudo, las dos voces que salieron del falso turista sonaban como versiones más extremas de cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, fue solo la primera voz la que permaneció tras un sonido que a Ash le recordó al pitido de un artilugio tecnológico al desactivarse.

\- …Bueno, te diste cuenta. Debo admitir que tal vez esperaba demasiado al creer que esto me permitiría ver a seis de tus Pokémon para un análisis. Sin embargo, tres no hacen una mala muestra.

Pikachu echó chispas amenazando al falso turista, que parecía no estar preocupado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Ash. El no-turista no respondió a su pregunta, sino que en le echó una mirada a su bolsillo donde guardaba su Pokédex.

\- Esa es una fina pieza de inteligencia artificial. Quienquiera que la haya programado tiene talento. Cepu está personalmente impresionada por las subrutinas de crecimiento que ha desarrollado. Igualmente tú también eres impresionante. No esperaba que fueras capaz de vencer a dos miembros de mi equipo Beta con solo tres de tus Pokémon. De haber continuado hasta cuatro Pokémon podrías haber empatado dos a dos, pero superaste mis lecturas iniciales de información. Tendré que usar un Equipo Alpha cuando nos veamos de nuevo.

\- ¿Y dónde sería eso?

\- Índigo.

Con esa sola palabra, y una voz de origen electrónico declarando "activación de panel teletransportador remoto", el turista se teletransportó fuera de allí justo cuando Anabel se acercaba detrás de él. Al desaparecer con un destello más propio de un transportador de Pokébolas que de una Teletransportación de Pokémon, Anabel se quedó con un ojo muy abierto de sorpresa.

\- Acabo de pelear con un extraño turista falso, ¿de casualidad no leíste sus pensamientos para que me digas qué acaba de pasar? – le preguntó. Anabel miró alrededor por un momento, como para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos, antes de hablarle.

\- _Bueno, lo único que conseguí leer fue su nombre. Alexander Silph. Se fue demasiado rápido como para poder conseguir más nada._

¿Alexander Silph? Tenía el mismo nombre que la megacorporación de Ciudad Saffron. ¿Sería una coincidencia o estarían conectados entre sí? De inmediato sacó el Pokédex.

\- Busca a Alexander Silph.

La respuesta que le dio el Pokédex no sonó para nada distraída:

 **\- ALEXANDER SILPH. HEREDERO DE LA COMPAÑÍA SILPH, VEINTICINCO AÑOS DE EDAD. ES UN GENIO DE LA TECNOLOGÍA Y LAS BATALLAS POKÉMON, Y UN LÍDER MUNDIAL EN DISEÑO DE INTELIGENCIAS ARTIFICIALES. ESA CEPU SUYA ES UN PROGRAMA INTERESANTE.**

¿Por qué el Pokédex de pronto sonaba como Pikachu al decir esa última parte? ¿Acaso mañana le llegaría un email avisando de un huevo de inteligencia artificial?

 **\- FUE QUIEN DISEÑÓ EL PROGRAMA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN PARA PORYGON QUE PERMITE QUE LA ESPECIE EVOLUCIONE A PORYGON2, AUNQUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON SU EVOLUCIÓN POSTERIOR A PORYGON-Z. EN CUANTO A SUS HABILIDADES EN BATALLA, EN SUS DIEZ AÑOS DE BATALLAS ACTIVAS ALEXANDER SE HA LLEVADO EL ORO A CASA EN JOHTO, UNOVA, Y SINNOH, Y LA PLATA Y BRONCE EN LAS TRES REGIONES ADEMÁS DE KANTO, HOENN, Y KALOS.**

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La declaración de shock quizás solo hubiese sido escuchada por él, pero podría atestiguar que también salió de Pikachu y de Anabel.

\- ¡¿Es un campeón?!

 **\- CAMPEÓN DE LIGAS, SÍ; NO TIENE INTERÉS EN LA POSICIÓN DE AQUELLOS COMO ALDER Y DIANTHA. NO ES UNA PERSONA MUY SOCIABLE, SOLO LE AGRADAN LAS BATALLAS Y LA PROGRAMACIÓN EN IGUAL MEDIDA. EN CUANTO A POR QUÉ TIENE TODOS ESOS TROFEOS, TRAS ADQUIRIR TODAS LAS MEDALLAS NECESARIAS NO ES MUY DIFÍCIL ENTRAR A TORNEOS DE MANERA FRECUENTE SI PUEDES MOVERTE RÁPIDAMENTE DE UN LUGAR A OTRO. ADEMÁS, UNA VEZ QUE GANA EN UNA REGIÓN NO NECESITA MANTENERSE ALLÍ CON EL HORARIO. SOSPECHO QUE TÚ FÁCILMENTE PODRÍAS HACER LO MISMO.**

Ash no estaba seguro de qué decir, aunque sentía que fácilmente podía sonreír por haber peleado así de bien contra una persona de tal calibre. Pero había algo que todavía lo estaba molestando.

\- Dijo algo acerca de Equipos Beta y Alpha. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Anabel lo miró de una forma que sugería tener una idea ligera de lo que quiso decir, pero pareció preferir dejárselo al Pokédex para que explicara.

 **\- EL MÉTODO TRADICIONAL DE BATALLAS DE SILPH ES DIVIDIR A SUS POKÉMON EN DOS LÍNEAS: LOS EQUIPOS BETA QUE SON MÁS DÉBILES, Y LOS ALPHA QUE SON MÁS FUERTES. AMBOS ESTÁN BIEN ENTRENADOS, PERO UTILIZA PRINCIPALMENTE A LOS BETA PARA COMPETIR EN LAS RONDAS TEMPRANAS DE LOS TORNEOS EN LA LIGA POKÉMON. LOS EQUIPOS ALPHA LOS UTILIZA EN LAS RONDAS POSTERIORES O CONTRA OPONENTES QUE PODRÍAN FÁCILMENTE CUALIFICAR A RONDAS POSTERIORES SI SE TOPA CON ELLOS TEMPRANAMENTE.**

Ash solo pudo mirar fijamente al Pokédex. ¿Ese sujeto había peleado deliberadamente con un equipo más débil, solo para medir su fuerza? No estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse respecto a eso. La batalla que acababa de tener, de pronto se sintió muy vacía. Todo había sido un despliegue de fuerza falso para conseguir información. El hombre se contuvo su verdadero poder, e incluso al hacerlo las batallas fueron muy cerradas entre sí. Excepto la que tuvo con Boldore, si era honesto consigo mismo. Esa no había sido nada cerrada.

Sus pensamientos de pronto se desviaron hacia Red, específicamente lo que Red pensaba acerca de él.

 **\- ALGUNOS DE SUS OTROS POKÉMON EN EQUIPOS BETA INCLUYEN SLURPUFF, EELEKTROSS, STARAPTOR, Y LANTURN, MIENTRAS QUE SU EQUIPO ALPHA INCLUYE AL PRIMER PORYGON2, SCIZOR, BRELOOM, ROSERADE, DARMANITAN, Y ALAKAZAM. PUEDO DARTE UNA LISTA DE TODOS LOS POKÉMON QUE HA UTILIZADO MÁS TARDE, PERO YA QUE NO TENGO REGISTROS DE LOS TRES QUE UTILIZÓ HOY, PROBABLEMENTE ESTÉ LLENA DE IMPRECISIONES.**

Apenas pudo oír vagamente las palabras del Pokédex mientras miraba a Anabel.

\- Él y yo somos diferentes. Quiero decir, yo no voy por ahí usando a un equipo específicamente para atrapar a la gente con la guardia baja. Simplemente no quiero usar el interruptor de "victoria instantánea" que tengo adentro. Eso es totalmente diferente.

 _\- "Y aun así, usaste Pokemon que no atrapaste en la región Sinnoh contra dos de tus rivales, ¿no es cierto? Dudo mucho que Nando supiera todo sobre Heracross y Quilava, o Conway sobre Noctowl y Donphan. ¿Acaso es diferente?"_

Ash no pudo más que ignorar lo que la imagen mental de Red le dijo dentro de su cabeza. Anabel por su parte solo se encogió de hombros antes de dar su opinión.

 _\- Como te lo dije en Fuchsia, tú y Red tenían razón hasta cierto punto y puedo entender los argumentos de ambos. No voy a ponerme del lado de nadie, eso es trabajo de Misty e Iris. Ahora vamos al Centro Pokémon para curar a tu equipo. Luego puedes pensar con calma en las implicaciones morales._

A pesar de las palabras de Anabel, todavía seguía pensando en las implicaciones. Esa era la diferencia, ¿no? Aunque pudiese ordenar a sus Pokémon por lo fuertes que eran, y probablemente lo haría si pudiera, él no hacía eso.

Si lo hiciera, Pikachu no tendría permitido hacer nada, y su amigo estaría muerto de aburrimiento. Él no buscaba a personas para pelear contra ellas solo para determinar sus estrategias para después. Así no era él.

…

El hecho de que Togepi estaba respirando fuego en el medio del Centro Pokémon lo distrajo de considerar que acababa de saltar en la corriente de la hipocresía, y si no era así, o lo habían salpicado o empapado totalmente. Ash se alegró de que Pikachu estuviera atrás mientras lo curaban, porque incluso entonces sabía que tras aquella charla sobre el huevo no se habría calmado lo suficiente como para no perder el control.

Togepi celebró mientras terminaba su demostración, incluso mientras varios otros entrenadores en el área de espera rápidamente se alejaban nerviosos. Pudo sentir que la Chansey del mostrador le echaba una mirada de advertencia, así que rápidamente retornó a Togepi a su Pokébola.

\- Perdón por eso.

\- Chansey.

Chansey todavía lo observaba con suspicacia, aunque se volteó hacia un lado mientras la Enfermera Joy salía con Pikachu sobre su hombro y las dos Pokébolas con las que había batallado antes. Asintiendo, las volvió a recuperar.

\- Sabes, recientemente conseguí que me instalaran atrás una máquina de intercambio de circuito. Sirve para que los Pokémon que evolucionan por las ondas que emiten las ondas de intercambio puedan evolucionar sin tener que hacer un intercambio de vuelta de inmediato.

Ash se detuvo por un momento cuando la Joy sacó eso a colación, y Pikachu se dio la vuelta y miró a la enfermera con expresión interrogante.

\- ¿Chu? _¿Y para qué mencionas eso?_

Aunque no podía entenderlo realmente, Joy pareció captar la pregunta que Pikachu estaba haciendo por su comentario, y procedió a explicarse.

\- Mientras estaba curando a tus Pokémon investigué un poco sobre Boldore. No veo a los de su clase a menudo y quería asegurarme de no haber hecho nada problemático. Creí que deberías saberlo, esas máquinas son más confiables que las antiguas. La gente podría simplemente salir corriendo con tu Pokémon después de conseguirlo y eso siempre es un problema para recuperarlo.

…

Ash caminó alrededor del Centro Pokémon por un momento, con la Bola Safari en mano. Se encontraba de espaldas a la parte trasera, donde estaba la máquina que le hacía considerar el dilema. Evolucionar a Boldore… el pensamiento que hacía que Ash se sintiera en conflicto.

Incluso más allá de la pregunta de lo que querría la propia Boldore, lo cual era el factor más importante al final, el simple hecho de tomar por defecto la evolución…

Eso no iba con él, siendo el que presionaría el botón para hacer que ocurriera la evolución. No era que tuviese nada en contra de ello; le agradaba pensar que podía señalar a los muchos Pokémon que sí tenía evolucionados para dejar un punto tan fuerte como el que tenía con los otros y cómo no les forzó a nada. Sin embargo, nunca había sido su decisión de hacer que sucediera.

Cada uno de sus Pokémon que evolucionaron, lo hicieron por decisión propia. Fuese porque querían salvarlo, por perseguir a un Aerodactyl, o porque querían ganar una pelea, solo por mencionar tres formas en las que habían ocurrido evoluciones. Nunca hubo una ocasión en la cual él pudo haber hecho algo para hacerlos evolucionar, y lo hizo.

Hasta en sus primeros días cuando era más imprudente e inmaduro, le dejó elegir a Pikachu con la Piedra Trueno. No había sido tan considerado con los otros en aquel entonces, así que había algo que podía decir sobre lo que habría aprendido sobre el problema de hacerlo incluso entonces.

Una decisión más tardía que hizo con Gligar, luego de treinta y un gimnasios y una Frontera de Batalla después, fue muy similar. Le habían dado el Colmillo Afilado, pero no obligó a Gligar a evolucionar con él. Hizo que Gligar se ganara el derecho de usarlo, claro: lo último que quería era utilizar la evolución como una muleta y para Gligar eso habría sido algo para enfurecerse. Aunque incluso después de ganarse el derecho, Gligar solo lo usó porque decidió hacerlo.

Aunque admitiéndolo, Ash también estaba cayendo hacia su muerte cuando le arrojó el Colmillo Afilado a Gligar, así que había probablemente un argumento donde quizás no había tanto una decisión por tomar. Pero dejando de lado la ética entre Gligar y caer por un barranco, ¿qué mensaje estaba enviando al hacer esto?

 _\- "¡Tienes una mala racha, solo evoluciona y eso resolverá todos tus problemas!"_

No estaba seguro de querer que ese mensaje echara raíces, y tampoco parecía muy sano. No era sano para sus Pokémon, ni para él mismo en serio. Si no necesitara entrar y pensar para sí mismo como tomar ventaja del tamaño pequeño de Squirtle, ¿de qué otra manera podría verlo?

 _\- Sabes, creo que estás yendo muy lejos al preocuparte por las ramificaciones._

Dejó de pasearse en un área callada del Centro Pokémon, mientras Anabel ofrecía su propia opinión al respecto.

 _\- Todos pueden entender el contexto, solo que quizás se rehúsan a considerarlo si no quieren tratar de hacer un punto al respecto. Al final, es decisión de Boldore. Si ella quiere evolucionar, que lo haga, si no, que no lo haga._

Ya había pensado en ello, pero Anabel aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de esos pensamientos que él había tenido. Lo que le sorprendió fue verla sacando una Pokébola propia.

 _\- Y en caso de que sí quiera, no es el único Pokémon que no tiene ningún problema con evolucionar, y que tampoco le molestaría hacerlo hoy mismo._

Se quedó viendo la Pokébola de Kadabra por un momento, antes de respirar profundamente. Pikachu le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello, y él arrojó la Bola Safari al aire. Distraídamente notó que Anabel se echaba para atrás mientras él se arrodillaba de modo que cuando Boldore se materializó frente a él, estaría directo a nivel visual con ella.

\- Boldore… ¿quieres evolucionar? – La pregunta fue corta y directo al punto. Y fue una pregunta que Boldore no tardó mucho en responder.

\- _Sí quiero._

…

La máquina cuadrada giró las Pokébolas una y otra vez mientras él, Anabel y Pikachu observaban. Anabel lo hacía de manera pasiva, mientras que él se agarraba las manos nerviosamente. Pikachu le frotaba el cuello tratando de que se relajara.

Eventualmente, las dos Pokébolas rodaron de vuelta en el mismo punto donde habían sido puestas momentos antes, antes de abrirse para revelar a los dos Pokémon que habían sido colocados dentro. Kadabra enfrente de Anabel, y Boldore enfrente de Ash.

Los dos rápidamente estallaron en una luz azul y comenzaron a cambiar de forma. Kadabra se hizo más alto mientras su cola se encogía, y su pelo facial se hizo más largo y poblado, mientras se materializaba una segunda cuchara para tener una en cada mano.

Entretanto, Boldore duplicó su tamaño, haciéndose más alta y grande y ganando a su vez una cuarta extremidad. Más cristales comenzaron a brotarle del cuerpo por todos lados. Eventualmente, la luz se fragmentó, revelando a ambos Pokémon evolucionados.

 **\- ALAKAZAM Y GIGALITH, DOS POKÉMON EN EVOLUCIÓN FINAL, QUE SOLO ALCANZAN EN CIRCUNSTANCIAS ESPECÍFICAS INCLUYENDO LA RADIACIÓN DE MÁQUINAS DE INTERCAMBIO. UNO ES CONOCIDO POR SU INMENSA INTELIGENCIA, Y EL OTRO POR SU GRAN FUERZA FÍSICA.**

Aunque seguía siendo más alto que ella, no tuvo que arrodillarse para tocar a Gigalith en el rostro y hacerle la gran pregunta.

\- Y bien, ¿valió la pena?

Gigalith asintió tentativamente, dando unos pisotones con los miembros frontales. Ash sospechó que solo fue gracias al entrenamiento al que Iris los había estado sometiendo que les impidió caerse cuando la onda de choque que generó el pisotón los sacudió.

* * *

 _ **Restaurante Pallet House…**_

Anabel no podía evitar preguntarse de dónde sacaba Delia la energía y el tiempo para organizar esa clase de fiestas.

El dinero no parecía ser un problema, viendo que su local era frecuentado por todos los pueblerinos y siempre se veía una buena afluencia de clientes, pero solo en los días de fiesta se llenaba realmente a tope, como hoy.

Dicho eso, no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero después de tanto bailar, ya sentía que le estaba doliendo los pies y decidió ir a sentarse un rato, cogiendo algunos de los pastelillos de la mesa.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el escenario del karaoke, donde en aquel momento, Misty se había plantado, tras mucha insistencia de Delia, a dedicarle una canción a su hijo. La pelirroja había estado reacia, pero finalmente cedió a la presión y eligió una que sonaba como "Ohh, catch me if you can!", o algo por el estilo.

Para sorpresa de muchos, incluyendo a la propia Anabel (y en menor medida), resultó ser que Misty tenía una buena voz para cantar, y muchos de los invitados masculinos en la fiesta empezaron a aplaudirle al escucharla.

 _\- "¿Quién hubiera imaginado que tendría ese tipo de talento oculto?"_ – pensó sonriendo. Admitiéndolo, sentía un poco de envidia, pues a ella no le molestaría poder pararse allí a interpretar algo. La única persona que la había podido oír cantar (de cierta manera) había sido su tío, y solo villancicos navideños.

\- ¡Vamos, Ash, no seas malo, baila conmigo!

\- ¡No, mejor conmigo! ¡Anda, di que sí!

\- Hey, si me siguen jalando así me van a partir en dos.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, Ash entre dos chicas que lo jalaban de los brazos suplicándole que bailara con ellas. Por un momento, ella tal vez habría intervenido para rescatarlo, pero no hubo necesidad. Primero, porque lo de que podrían partirlo en dos era improbable con el entrenamiento que habían hecho, y segundo, porque Iris se le adelantó.

\- Ya basta, ustedes dos. Les dijo que no, déjenlo en paz. – les dijo, mirándolas duramente.

\- ¡Ah, no es justo! ¡¿Por qué tú y esas otras dos siempre quieren acaparárselo?!

Anabel casi se rio. Sabía perfectamente a quiénes se referían al decir "esas dos", pero rápidamente se marcharon. Mientras alguna de ellas estuviera cerca de Ash, esas chicas no se atreverían a acercársele.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de gaseosa, Anabel volvió a fijar la mirada en Ash e Iris, sin poder evitar notar algunas cosas. Primero, lo rápido que la chica salvaje pareció entender lo que significaba el baile cuando Misty se lo enseñó. Conocía el concepto de "danzas rituales" o "danzas de cortejo" entre los Pokémon, pero nunca se le había ocurrido de hacer una que fuese por diversión. Misty la convenció de que podía ser divertido y era una excelente forma de relajarse después de un día de entrenamiento para liberar el estrés.

Lo otro, fue que una vez que las fanáticas se marcharon, se le quitó la incomodidad que sentía de ver a Ash con ellas. Sabía perfectamente que ellas no veían a Ash de la misma forma; esas chicas solo lo veían por fuera, su apariencia, su habilidad como entrenador y la fama que se había cultivado con ella. Pero ellas tres… ellas tres conocían al verdadero Ash. Al chico aventurero, competitivo, amable y alegre que estaba detrás del entrenador.

 _\- "¿Será por eso que no me molesta que esté bailando con Iris ahora?"_ – se preguntó.

Tampoco le había molestado cuando Misty lo "rescató" durante su fiesta de bienvenida, solo para llevárselo un rato a bailar con ella. E igual que con el karaoke, le sorprendió lo bien que sabía bailar. Misty luego le comentó que "había aprendido una o dos cosas de sus hermanas", aunque sus padres nunca le prestaron mucha atención en ello. Siendo que no le gustaba hablar mucho de su familia, Anabel no quiso preguntar más.

Era muy extraño, pero no se sentía tan incómoda de ver a Ash bailando con Iris o Misty. Quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que eran sus amigas, y aunque podía ver algo de intención de impresionar al muchacho de parte de ellas… por lo menos era una intención sincera y eso ella no podía reprocharlo. Menos cuando ella misma también lo había hecho un poco.

 _\- "Cielos… ¿por qué tuve que meterme en el sueño de Iris?"_ – se preguntaba. Ahora ya no sabía ni qué pensar al respecto. ¿En serio podría llegar al extremo de compartir a Ash, y no sentir celos en absoluto?

 ** _*¡KLINK!*_**

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos sobre Iris y sus ideas extrañas sobre relaciones se vieron interrumpidos por algo que entró en su rango de telepatía pasiva. Fue como si una especie de rayo le atravesara por un segundo el cerebro, y eso la puso en alerta.

Todos a su alrededor se encontraban divirtiéndose, y ella no quería arruinarlo, pero… fuera lo que fuera eso, de algún modo sentía que tenía que ir a ver que era. Solo para estar segura.

Así, mientras Ash seguía bailando con Iris, y mientras Misty comenzaba a cantar un dueto con Delia, la telépata lentamente se escurrió hacia la entrada mientras no la estaban viendo, y se dirigió a ver qué fue ese relámpago que de pronto pasó por su cerebro. No debería tardar mucho, y seguro volvería antes que se dieran cuenta que se había ido.

…

Había estado pensando por momentos en que decidió ir a investigar qué habría podido causar esa sensación. Una sensación eléctrica que le hizo pensar en algo de ese elemento, pero no podía realmente pensar en qué podría haberla causado.

Ella no percibía una sensación acuosa por estar cerca de Misty, y tampoco sintió nada cuando Zapdos decidió molestarlos. Entonces, ¿qué podría haberla creado?

La pregunta todavía permanecía en su mente una vez que llegó al lugar donde percibió la extraña perturbación: una de las muchas colinas verdes que rodeaban a Pueblo Paleta. Mirando alrededor trató de averiguar lo que había causado la reacción, pero no pudo ver nada. Al menos no al principio.

Sus ojos eventualmente notaron un poco de tierra removida en el campo. El tipo de tierra que por lo general era el resultado de algo que excavaba en ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a cuando el suelo empezó a agrietarse debajo de ella, saltando fuera del camino cuando una forma masiva salió bruscamente de debajo de la tierra. De no haberse movido podría haberla despedazado.

Se quedó mirando fijamente al Pokémon que acababa de lanzársele, aunque no tenía idea de qué era, no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto antes: un Pokémon amarillo que era más o menos igual de alto que Iris, con marcas negras por todo el pelaje. Unos grandes colmillos sobresalían de su mandíbula, y una especie de nube púrpura colgaba de ella como una especie de capa. Su cola tenía el aspecto de un gran relámpago. Si Anabel tuviese algo que decir al respecto, estaba bastante segura de que sería un Pokémon Eléctrico, pero más allá de eso no tenía idea más allá del hecho de que podía usar Excavar.

Este le dio un poco más de información formando una gran bola negra sombría frente a su boca. Mostrando un segundo movimiento, la Bola de Sombra salió disparada hacia ella, y la desvió con su propio poder. La bola redirigida se estrelló en una colina con fuerza explosiva, y el Pokémon soltó un gruñido que sonaba impresionado. Más todavía cuando ella lo rodeó en un brillo azul y lo empujó hacia atrás, aunque no parecía preocupado. Probablemente fuese porque poco después le lanzó con un ataque de electricidad de algún tipo, posiblemente un Atactrueno, aunque ella lo había lanzado hacia atrás.

Rápidamente desapareció para evitar el ataque, teletransportándose a menos de medio metro de donde iba a impactar. Las puntas de sus pies quedaron justo al borde de donde había quedado la hierba quemada que quedó como resultado del ataque, y a distancia segura de las llamas que danzaban cerca de la zona de impacto. Al teletransportarse el Pokémon se liberó de su agarre, y aterrizó al extremo opuesto del campo con un giro y un gruñido satisfecho, antes de empezar a brillar de blanco. Muy parecido a Pikachu mientras hacía un Ataque Rápido.

Pero antes de tener oportunidad de reaccionar se encontraba enfrente de ella, con una pata brillando de blanco justo frente a su cara y lista para aplastarle el cráneo. Sin embargo, en ese punto fue que la batalla se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Este Pokémon habría ganado la batalla, y si hubiera querido podría haberla matado.

Fue una diferencia de poder abrumadora, una que se sentía muy diferente de cualquier Pokémon que hubiese visto o encontrado antes, a excepción de uno: Zapdos.

El Pokémon alejó la pata de su cabeza, y le dio una mirada que parecía impresionada.

\- _Entonces es cierto. Nunca había presenciado a uno de los de tu clase en acción, y en verdad existen entre ambos mundos. Debo admitir que fue mucho más de lo que esperaba._

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que la voz que estaba oyendo provenía del Pokémon que tenía frente a ella: una voz que sonaba algo joven y al mismo tiempo con la pronunciación de alguien que provenía de un período temporal muy diferente del suyo.

\- _¿Puedes hablar? –_ preguntó. Él a su vez pareció sorprendido de que ella le respondiera.

\- _¿Y tú puedes hablar la lengua humana de la misma forma que yo? Aún más intrigante._

¿Así era como hablaban la mayoría de los Pokémon? Meowth era más una excepción a la regla de lo que había pensado al principio. Pero dejando de lado la rareza del gato en el mundo, tenía otras preguntas.

 _\- ¿Quién eres, y por qué viniste aquí? ¿Por qué me atacaste?_

El Pokémon le dio lo que solo pudo describir como una risa en lenguaje Pokémon antes de continuar: una carcajada profunda y gutural que habría sonado encantadora si no fuera porque salía de un Pokémon Legendario masivo y con grandes colmillos que podría, como había demostrado antes, haberle partido el cráneo.

 _\- Pequeña que existe entre ambos mundos, si hubiera querido atacarte, no estarías de pie ni menos respirando. En cuanto a quién soy, ustedes los humanos me conocen como Raikou, el Espíritu del Relámpago y el primero de mi especie, sirviente de Ho-Oh por casi mil doscientas estaciones._

El nombre no le resultaba familiar, pero Anabel tenía un punto por donde podía conectar. Ella había oído la historia de Ho-Oh y los tres Pokémon a los cuales revivió de entre los muertos. No podía recordar sus nombres en su cabeza, pero fácilmente podía ubicar a Raikou entre ellos, y finalmente tuvo una respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Ahora, si solo pudiera recordar a los otros dos.

De pronto deseó haber traído un Dex consigo. El hecho de que no lo había hecho quería decir que sería mejor evitar sacarlo a colación frente al dispositivo a menos que quisiera tener que lidiar con quejas interminables después. De cualquier manera, el Pokémon Legendario apenas había contestado una de sus preguntas.

\- _Todavía no me has explicado por qué estás aquí._

 _\- No, de hecho ya lo hice. Soy el sirviente de Ho-Oh, y es por eso que me encuentro aquí. –_ le respondió. Eso… realmente no respondía nada, al menos hasta que hubo más clarificación. – _Este es el lugar que vio nacer aquel al que llaman Ash Ketchum, ¿no es así?_

Ella se tensó al oír ese nombre, insegura de a dónde iría todo esto. ¿Acaso Raikou había venido para arruinarles la fiesta? Apenas podía imaginarse lo que resultaría de eso.

\- _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

Raikou la miró directo a los ojos, inclinándose para descansar sobre sus patas delanteras para ponerse directo a nivel visual con ella. La mirada duró por un minuto, como si el Pokémon Legendario intentase observar dentro de su alma. Anabel tuvo que contenerse las ganas de tragar en seco por los nervios mientras lo hacía.

Y entonces, sin una sola palabra de aviso, pasó su cabeza por debajo de sus piernas, levantándola para lanzarla por los aires. El resultado del movimiento la hizo aterrizar en su espalda justo antes de saltar por los aires, brillando de amarillo mientras corría por el cielo.

 _\- Sujétate bien, doncella, y no tengas miedo. No eres la primera a quien le permito montar en mi espalda._

Anabel estaba demasiado ocupada estando estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar para preguntarle a Raikou cuándo habría hecho esto como para replicarle, aunque en poco tiempo ya habían aterrizado sobre algo sólido. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que estaban sobre el techo del laboratorio de investigación del Profesor Oak, mirando hacia el pueblo que tenían debajo mientras la noche iba cayendo al despuntar del día.

Algo temblorosa se bajó de su inesperada montura, que permaneció sólidamente inmóvil mientras observaba hacia la dirección del restaurante de Delia.

 _\- Este pequeño asentamiento, este hogar de tu peculiar especie que no fue dotada de poderes, pero sí con una mejor mente que las demás, ¿crees que haya producido a dos individuos que cambiarán al mundo para mejor? Esa es la pregunta que se hace Ho-Oh._

La primera persona a quien Raikou se refería seguramente era el Profesor Oak, pero la segunda, solamente podría ser Ash en este contexto. Eso la confundió.

 _\- Ash es una persona maravillosa, y mucha gente incluyéndome a mí le debemos mucho, ¿pero cambiar al mundo? Eso suena a una locura._

 _\- ¿Te parece más una locura que un hombre joven que decide cambiar al mundo, a mayor escala que el simple camino trazado por uno de sus ancestros? Yo he visto varios siglos de tus años, y he sido testigo de cómo la humanidad ha cambiado de más maneras de lo que podrías comprender. Ho-Oh vio brevemente cómo comenzaba el viaje de Ash Ketchum, y estoy aquí para ver si dicho viaje lo ha cambiado._

Ante dicha declaración, Raikou pareció enfocarse más todavía en el restaurante de Delia, como si estuviera viendo más que un simple restaurante. De hecho, se quedó mirándolo profundamente todavía por más tiempo que antes, y asintió.

 _\- Ya veo. Así es como ha crecido._

 _\- ¿Por qué querría Ho-Oh saber cómo ha crecido Ash? ¿Acaso es una especie de elegido o algo así? –_ cuestionó ella, y su pregunta pareció confundir ligeramente a Raikou.

\- _¿Elegido? ¿Es esa una creencia que los humanos, ya sea de los que he conocido desde hace tiempo, o de los que han ganado una porción de los poderes que dejaron de lado a cambio de su inteligencia, mantienen? Qué concepto tan extraño: tal epíteto sugiere que posee algo único en él. Quizás un corazón puro, lo cual no es totalmente cierto. Aunque ciertamente lo posee, hay muchos otros que tienen corazones iguales entre los humanos, incluso entre aquellos cuyos corazones se han oscurecido, y muchos otros que están en el medio de la luz y la oscuridad. Podría declarar que muchos en este pueblo de nombre Paleta poseen tales corazones en este mismo momento, y necesitarías ambas manos para contarlos. Ho-Oh reconoce a los muchos que ustedes los humanos podrían declarar "elegidos", aunque él prefiera aislarse de la mayoría de ellos. No, Ho-Oh quería ver como una morada en las tierras hacia el norte y el este de aquí le afectarían, y lo que eso podría decir sobre su futuro._

Todavía no estaba segura de a lo que Raikou querría llegar, así que el Legendario prosiguió:

 _\- Les he contado a todos mis descendientes sobre esto, y solo los mayores parecen haber entendido. Bueno, eso y al guardián del asentamiento del asentamiento humano llamado Ciudad Corona, pero ese es más uno interesante. Aquellos de nosotros que tememos solo a las heridas más no a la edad a menudo fallamos en comprender lo rápido que el mundo cambia a veces, en parte porque son los humanos los que motivan el cambio casi siempre. Es cierto, Kyogre podría inundar al mundo entero en un diluvio mortal si nadie actuara, pero eso jamás ha sucedido en toda mi existencia, y quisiera creer que es una preocupación ya del pasado lejano. En mis tiempos, la humanidad ha aprendido a avanzarse a sí misma haciendo daños masivos al mundo, aprendiendo a revertir mucho del daño que causan mientras conservan su progreso, y a cómo no estar activamente tratando de matarse unos a otros en escala global. Tal nivel de cambio se está aproximando nuevamente, y Ho-Oh vaticina que está ligado a aquellos que son como tú y Ash. Ese joven es alguien que Ho-Oh tiene la esperanza de que se mantenga como un modelo ideal a seguir por cómo debería ser el futuro, y hasta ahora ha permanecido así. Lo mismo podría decirse de ti y las otras dos que son como él en este lugar._

Raikou se dio la vuelta, aparentemente habiendo terminado con esa tarea, y comenzó a tensarse con la intención de saltar de nuevo. Había muchas preguntas que podría hacerle antes que se fuera, o sino simplemente podría dejarlo marcharse sin más. Sin embargo, sí tenía una pregunta en particular que tenía que hacerle.

 _\- ¿Tú sabes por qué hay más Bloodliners ahora que antes? Dijiste que no habías visto a otros como nosotros antes, pero suena a que Ho-Oh sí lo ha hecho por lo que me contaste._

Raikou, todavía algo tenso con la intención de saltar, le respondió:

 _\- Un Bloodliner no es como los tres que fueron revividos en lo que los humanos ahora llaman la Torre Quemada. Un humano no fue revivido con un nuevo poder para convertirse en un Bloodliner. Yo, como podrías esperar, no soy un experto en el tema. No podría darte una respuesta clara o una explicación apropiada. No soy alguien que pueda decirte por qué hay más ahora que antes. Sin embargo, puedo dejarte con lo que he escuchado sobre los incrementos en su número. Aunque ni de cerca tan comunes como están volviéndose ahora, se me ha dicho de un incremento en su número surgió tras el evento de hace tres mil años en la región de Kalos, al igual que tras ciertas lluvias de meteoritos que cayeron del cielo, aunque no todas. El por qué, no puedo decirte con certeza._

Y con ello, Raikou saltó lejos de allí, con un impulso masivo tan poco común que solo podría verse en libros de cómics. Momentos más tarde Anabel regresó a la fiesta, y efectivamente, nadie se había percatado de su ausencia.

Había sido un período de tiempo muy corto, pero le había dado bastantes cosas en qué pensar.

* * *

 _ **En el Distrito de Almacenes Oscuros de Pueblo Terracotta…**_

Tenía la certeza de que no lo estarían esperando. El grupo al que había rastreado no era la gran cosa en el panorama general de las cosas. Era solo un grupo satélite del Equipo Rocket: no eran oficialmente parte de la organización pero operaban bajo su cobertura ofreciendo servicios por los intereses compartidos de ambos. Así atraían menos la atención, y el Equipo Rocket recibía una tajada del beneficio. Así que no esperaba menos que una reacción apropiada cuando él y Venomoth se teletransportaron en medio de su almacén.

Todos ellos reaccionaron como él imaginó que lo harían: yéndose de espaldas y tropezándose sobre sus pies. Él fue mucho más rápido, y no necesitó más que una señal de manos para que Venomoth les soltara Disparo de Seda y los dejara amarrados a todos antes de tener siquiera que ponerse de pie.

Para cuando se puso de pie, la puerta de la oficina en el almacén se abrió de par en par, revelando a un hombre ligeramente regordete con pelo amarillo y rosa mirándolo con sorpresa y rabia. A pesar de su figura, tenía el aura de alguien mucho más competente que sus secuaces. También era justo el hombre al que estaba buscando: no había venido aquí solo para atrapar a matones de poca monta.

\- Oi, ¿cuál es la gran idea? ¿Qué hace un ninja aquí apaleando a mis imbéciles? Ni siquiera yo voy por allí dándoles palizas, y aquí estás tú, amarrándolos como si fueras un idiota.

El líder lo miró de cerca, encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados que expresaron una sorpresa de alerta.

\- ¿No eres tú ese líder de gimnasio? Koga si recuerdo correctamente, y estoy seguro de que no me equivoco.

El hombre evitó un Disparo de Seda de Venomoth con una aguda anticipación y observación, aunque su velocidad personal no fuese tan grande.

\- No sé por qué estás aquí, pero no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya luego de amarrar a mis idiotas. Estoy perfectamente bien donde me encuentro ahora, pero si estás buscando pelea, se me ocurren algunas ventajas de acabar contigo y entregarte a tipos que estén más arriba en la cadena alimenticia que yo. ¡A él!

Al oír eso, el hombre arrojó un par de Ultra Bolas de su cinturón, arrojando las dos razones por las cuales había buscado a este criminal específicamente. La primera, un Pokémon reptiliano negro que se paraba en dos patas y tenía marcas de llamas púrpuras en su panza de color más claro. El otro era un Muk, pero muy diferente de los varios que él tenía. Este tenía un color más parecido al de aceite en agua que el lodo viscoso de un Muk regular.

Y sin esperar más órdenes, ambos lanzaron sus ataques: un Lanzallamas y una variante en forma de bola negra de Alarido. Con Venomoth se teletransportó fuera del camino de ambos ataques y se puso detrás de su objetivo, listo para derribarlo con un rápido golpe a los nervios. Sin embargo, su golpe encontró interferencia por un exoesqueleto rojo y púrpura que se materializó.

\- Scol. – Dicho Pokémon bloqueó al objetivo, que lo miró fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada, sin perder de vista al sujeto que había rastreado.

Frank Gipani, también conocido como el Unovano Tóxico. Rufián de mediana notoriedad con una historia bastante larga de siempre evitar la captura en su tiempo. Había rumores de que se retiró hacía veinte años y se le había visto una o dos veces en Alola acorde a algunos testigos, pero había regresado al mundo criminal en Kanto desde entonces. Nadie sabía por qué había abandonado el retiro, y a él eso no le importaba. Había rastreado a este hombre por una razón específica, y había llenado el papeleo para aplicar dicha razón sin problemas por el camino.

Una luz arcoíris se prendió entre los cuernos de Scolipede, que Koga logró evitar gracias a que Venomoth los teletransportó al otro extremo del cuarto antes que el Doble Rayo los pudiera golpear. A su vez, él arrojó dos de sus Super Bolas propias, que se abrieron enfrente de él para revelar un Vileplume y un segundo Venomoth. Uno más apto para las batallas que su Venomoth de infiltración.

\- Somnífero.

Ambos apuntaron a sus oponentes antes de soplar una nube de polvo hacia ellos. La nube envolvió a unos pocos de los secuaces que seguían forcejeando mientras estaban atados, y rápidamente cayeron dormidos, haciendo que Frank se enfadara todavía más.

\- ¡Smog, y luego enséñenle una lección a este ninja!

El Pokémon bípedo escupió una nube de humo púrpura que absorbió y neutralizó el Somnífero, volviéndolo inofensivo mientras el bicho cargaba hacia el frente con un cuerno brillando de verde. Vileplume dio un paso al frente sin titubear y brilló con una luz amarilla. Dicho movimiento, Doble Filo, colisionó con el bicho gigante al golpear, y Vileplume lo empujó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Scol! – exclamó el bicho mientras daba vueltas en el aire, cayéndose de espaldas delante de Vileplume.

\- ¡Qué diablos fue eso…Muk!

Su variante colorida del Pokémon lodoso se deslizó hacia el frente, formando una piedra azul entre las manos. La piedra salió disparada en su dirección antes de explotar en docenas de fragmentos pequeños y afilados. Filo de Roca.

\- Fuerza Psíquica.

Los ojos de su Venomoth de batalla flashearon de azul momentos antes de que las piedras dieran en el blanco, y las redirigieron directo hacia el Muk. Estas comenzaron a lloverle encima, causando repetido daño.

\- Grrr… ¡Salazzle, quémalo vivo!

La paciencia del hombre llegó a su fin, y el Pokémon bípedo inhaló profundamente, antes que un disparo de hilo se amarrara alrededor de su hocico. El Salazzle rápidamente se puso de un tono rosa y comenzó a tambalearse tratando de permanecer de pie, antes de colapsar en el suelo.

Había dos cosas que una persona podía hacer ahora: salir huyendo, o correr hacia él en un último intento desesperado para vencerlo. Frank eligió lo segundo, y se lanzó a la carga contra él gritando a todo pulmón. Él solo le dio un puñetazo en la cara al hombre, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

…

Las sirenas de los autos de policía y el cotorreo de la comunicación por radio podían oírse incluso desde la azotea donde se había parado. Era tan buen lugar como cualquiera para observar la verdadera razón por la cual había venido aquí. Las tres Ultra Bolas que ahora llevaba en su cinturón.

Su entrenamiento para el requerimiento que debía cumplir para una posición en el Alto Mando, la victoria en la competencia de la Liga Pokémon, había ido bastante bien. De hecho, había ido tan bien que en los últimos meses no había mucho que pudiera hacer para crecimiento personal. Podría haber puesto a todos sus Pokémon a practicar cayéndole a puñetazos a las cosas, pero había poco que pudiera ganar con sus puños a menos que tuviese más tiempo para trabajar. Así que los últimos meses eran más de preparación en otras áreas. Expandir sus opciones por ejemplo.

Se había puesto al tanto de los Pokémon extranjeros que tenía este hombre de los reportes, y había estado haciendo algunos cálculos. Era bastante probable que pudiera usar estos pocos meses para quitarle a sus Pokémon, hacer que lo siguieran a él, e integrarlos en su equipo Pokémon cualificado para pelear en la liga.

Era un riesgo si podía funcionar: era igualmente probable que los Pokémon de Frank se rehusaran a obedecerlo en absoluto. Solo porque había podido hacer el papeleo para tomar posesión de los Pokémon de Frank legalmente después de su arresto no quería decir que dichos Pokémon fueran a seguirlo por las buenas. Sin embargo, era un riesgo menor que andar en busca de Mega Piedras, y en el peor escenario, los Pokémon de Frank podrían ser responsables de darle huevos que podría incubar y criar después.

Incluso para tal escenario, sabía que tenía lo necesario para ganar y ponerse en posición para ganar un puesto en el Alto Mando. Solo estaba arriesgándose para ver si podría tener Pokémon que sirvieran para despistar a la gente que creía que por haberlos vencido antes a él o a su hija significaba que sabrían exactamente lo que harían contra él.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, se nos acaba el Agosto, y tenemos otro capítulo, ahora dándole su momento de desarrollo a Anabel. De hecho, comparada con las otras dos, nuestra residente telépata bien venía necesitando algo más dentro del grupo, y tras mucho discutir le encontramos algo bueno que puede hacer, con su pequeño blog. También, le exploramos un poco sus capacidades, miren que entrar a los sueños de los demás (especialmente ese de Iris, caramba). Aunque por otro lado, ¿qué pasará si en una de esas entra a un sueño de Ash cuando está MissingNo, o con más recuerdos de la línea temporal pasada? Que me late que así saldrá el secreto a la luz.

Con las escenas del inicio, ahí podemos ver algunos de los posibles oponentes de Ash en la Liga Índigo. Por si tienen preguntas respecto a ellos, algunas ya están respondidas en los oneshots del universo expandido, aunque otras lo serán en otros que vienen posteriormente, así que estén pendientes por allí. Vemos algunas caras nuevas, por ejemplo Duplica. Que por cierto, su escena con Ritchie fue mi contribución. Sentimos que ya era hora de introducirla, especialmente tras ciertas… complicaciones respecto a ella anteriormente, y pensé que sería buena oportunidad. Y aunque quedó separado al final, también vemos a Koga preparándose para Índigo. Él también será un rival formidable sin duda.

El desarrollo de Ash aquí fue un poco quizás más pasivo que en los anteriores, aunque también tenemos puntos notables. Primero, nuestro héroe se topa con una situación para ver un poco más las cosas desde la perspectiva de Red. Alguien que no lo enfrentó dando todo lo que tiene, sino que se contuvo deliberadamente solo para evaluarlo. Y con sus Pokémon, ¡Pikachu recupera mi ataque eléctrico favorito, la Tacleada de Voltios! También, Togepi aprendió a lanzar fuego, nada más le falta evolucionar para que empiece a hacerlo desde el aire, nene. Y por último pero no menos importante, Boldore ahora es Gigalith, el intercambio para evolucionar era muy obvio, pero salieron ganando ambas partes. Qué lástima que no tuvimos otro Cristal-Z, pero bueno, no se puede pedir todo.

Y en última instancia de este capítulo, parece que hay más Pokémon entre los legendarios de los que pensábamos, que se han percatado del destino que le aguarda a Ash. Por si no les quedó claro, el Raikou con el que se encontró Anabel se supone que sea el "original", el que fue revivido de la torre quemada por Ho-oh con Entei y Suicune, y es básicamente inmortal biológicamente (es decir que es posible herirlo y matarlo, pero no puede morir por vejez o causas naturales).

En fin, con este capítulo llegamos al final de este arco de respiro en Pueblo Paleta. Pronto se nos vienen (me imagino en ese orden) Giovanni en el Gimnasio Viridian, y Mewtwo para los eventos de la primera película. Nos aproximamos al clímax del arco de Kanto antes de la Liga Índigo, así que más vale que se agarren todos, que lo que se viene será un paseo salvaje. Gracias por los reviews a **Remmy, leonix644, Conuk, Kisame Hoshigaki, Soul Of Demon, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369, dragon titanico, Caballero de Huitzilopochtli** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Atentos todos con lo que se viene, y pendientes también en el universo expandido que muchas de las tramas que vienen por allá terminarán convergiendo eventualmente aquí también. ¡Nos veremos!


	42. El poderoso líder de gimnasio Giovanni

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 42:** El poderoso líder de gimnasio, Giovanni.

* * *

 _ **Montañas Dracónidas, en la región de Hoenn…**_

Pudo oír el llamado en la distancia antes de ver a quién lo hizo. Cuando vivías en el norte, tenías que estar al tanto de qué era lo que hacía ese llamado.

El llamado de un Skarmory nunca era algo bueno en el norte. Los Skarmorys que vivían dentro del rango del Valle de Acero eran altamente agresivos y representaban un peligro para los humanos. Particularmente para los jóvenes y los enfermos.

\- ¿Qué f'e eso?

Y una de los primeros se encontraba en la pradera en la cima de la montaña con ella, ignorante del peligro que se les aproximaba. Se tensó aún más al distinguir la forma gris de un Skarmory aparecer en el horizonte, y se preparó para agarrar a Aster y salir corriendo a alguna parte donde hubiera menos probabilidades de secuestro por un pájaro carnívoro, antes de decidir activamente repeler la amenaza.

Sin embargo, como solía pasar frecuentemente en estas situaciones, en el momento en que notó un buen lugar para evitar posibles ataques en picada, pudo darle un mejor vistazo al Skarmory. Específicamente el hecho de que tenía un jinete. Uno cuyo cabello podía reconocer fácilmente incluso a esa distancia, pues la forma en como brillaba con la luz y sobresalía en la oscuridad era muy distintiva. Se relajó un poco, aunque no completamente. Quizás supiera que el hombre en cuestión era mucho mejor que muchos de su clase, pero no podía bajar la guardia totalmente.

\- ¡Se'ven!

El alegre saludo de Aster se vio respondido por el aterrizaje del Skarmory y la llegada del titular visitante, que se ajustó el cuello de su camisa antes de hablarle.

\- Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Lamento llegar de improviso así.

\- Si lo lamentas, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – dijo ella. Steven Stone, Campeón regional de Hoenn y un "galán de pelo plateado ricachón", como le llamaban algunos en la tribu, se rio de su comentario.

\- Normalmente preferiría avisar que llegaré a alguna parte, pero tu tribu no tiene teléfonos, así que no pude llamar o enviar mensajes de texto.

\- Tenemos email, podrías habernos contactado por esa vía antes que venir volando en una especie depredadora.

Zinnia no pudo evitar sentirse algo divertida ante la mirada sorprendida del heredero de la Corporación Devon. Lo divertido, se dio cuenta, hizo que bajara la guardia por sí sola un momento.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto. No somos unos salvajes, aunque lo recibimos de los Guardianes. Así que a menos que quieras ir a prisión, no lo tenemos.

Así que en realidad, hasta donde le concernía, ellos no tenían email. Skarmory soltó un chillido de fastidio por su entrenador, cuya molestia por la verdad del asunto se deshizo rápidamente mientras se ponía en su modo de asuntos serios.

\- Bueno, en cualquier caso, la razón por la que me encuentro aquí es que he estado siguiéndole el rastro a algunos eventos extraños que hemos notado en los últimos días. Siendo ustedes expertos en el tema, imaginé que podrían darme algo de información adicional.

Zinnia levantó una ceja al oír sus motivos.

\- ¿Y qué podría tener una tribu de las montañas que le concierna a los sootopolitanos?

Difícilmente podrían ser de los que preguntaban por qué había un surgimiento de tsunamis golpeando las ciudades costeras después de todo, o lo que fuera que los estuviera molestando tanto.

\- Que su señor parece estar muy agitado.

Tanto ella como Aster miraron sorprendidas al campeón. No por la noticia, sino de que hubiese notado tal cosa.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de ello?

Aun estando muy lejos de su lugar de descanso en el océano, los dracónidos habían notado algo extraño con Lord Rayquaza. Perturbaciones en las capas superiores de las nubes, y movimientos de vuelo más rápidos daban indicios de preocupación, como cuando alguien sentía que se aproximaban los problemas y se paseaba en anticipación a tener que lidiar con ellos. Pero solo fue gracias a siglos de aprendizaje y artefactos raros que ellos se habían dado cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo podían saberlo los sootopolitanos?

\- Hay reportes en el Instituto Climatológico al oeste de aquí. Dicen que han notado que la trayectoria de vuelo de Rayquaza ha sido inusual en los últimos días. Tenemos una idea general de dónde se encuentra Rayquaza en qué momento, y tratamos de no volar aviones en la misma área por seguridad. Quizás los aviones no vuelen tan alto como Rayquaza, pero preferimos no arriesgarnos a que alguno termine derribado por un Híperrayo o algo así. No es asunto del clima para ser honesto, pero es un servicio vital que le hacen a la región de Hoenn, y están mejor ubicados para conseguir la data que otra gente que estaría a cargo en Ciudad Mossdeep.

Zinnia tuvo la extraña sospecha de que habría recovecos del gobierno detrás de ello, y que había gente que probablemente seguiría discutiendo al respecto cuando sucediera. Y siendo como eran los políticos, posiblemente siguieran en ello.

\- Sin embargo, en los últimos días, sus movimientos han divergido de lo normal, y han permanecido así desde entonces. Menos que en el primer día que observamos, pero sigue siendo tan frecuente que los agentes de control de vuelo han tenido que tomar más café últimamente.

\- Entonces, ¿ya que no fueron capaces de averiguar lo que lo estaba molestando, has venido a vernos a los dracónidos en busca de una segunda opinión? – preguntó ella, y Steven asintió.

\- Lo primero que pensamos fue que algo pudo haber sucedido con Groudon y Kyogre, pero la ausencia de clima apocalíptico sugiere lo contrario. Lo segundo, y fue la única otra razón que se nos ocurrió, fue que algún idiota hizo que miles de Pokémon usaran algún movimiento que altera el estado del tiempo todos al mismo tiempo para meterse con el clima, pero nadie parece tan determinado como para hacer que nieve en el desierto en este momento.

Zinnia tuvo que admitir que todas parecían causas razonables para incitar a Lord Rayquaza. Los sootopolitanos no estaban siendo estúpidos el día de hoy. Si el campeón hubiera traído palomitas, le habría pedido algunas para celebrar.

\- Si tuviera que hablar como la cronista oficial, y lo haré porque me dieron ganas de hacerlo, yo diría que la segunda razón es la más probable. Este arranque de irritación que está experimentando Lord Rayquaza no es la reacción ante el despertar de Groudon o Kyogre, o de un invasor de los cielos. Algo está alterando el clima, o quizás lo haya hecho no hace mucho. Un breve instante de perturbación después de que haya terminado, pero todavía puede percibir al perpetrador y siente que tal vez el incidente se repita.

\- Por la forma en como lo dices, empiezo a pensar que no se trata de algún grupo escolar que intenta hacer desesperadamente que empiece a nevar.

Zinnia sacudió la cabeza ante el aparente gusto del sootopolitano por la nieve. La nieve era fría y se acumulaba por todas partes antes de derretirse y hacerte sentir todavía más frío.

\- A menos que haya millones de Pokémon que están usando Granizo, eso no es lo que sucede. No, algo mucho más fuerte está jugando con el clima para agitar de ese modo a Lord Rayquaza, y probablemente no esté cerca de aquí. Si así fuera, probablemente ya habría volado hacia allá para destruirlo. El problema debió haber surgido en algún lugar lejano en otra región, y no duró lo suficiente como para que Lord Rayquaza volara hasta allá y lidiara con él personalmente, por no dejar a la región Hoenn desprotegida. Más todavía, estoy segura de que no se trata de un Pokémon que típicamente hace algo como este. Esta fue una reacción a un actor atípico.

Eso no parecía ser lo que Steven esperaba escuchar. En algún lugar del mundo, probablemente más allá de su influencia directa o habilidad para resolverlo, debía haber algún Pokémon Legendario metiéndose con los patrones del clima que típicamente no lo hacía.

No se trataba de Thundurus o Tornadus en la región Unova, o los primeros pájaros legendarios en las Islas Naranja. Tampoco era la actividad de un Lugia, ni tampoco del guardián de ecosistemas, Zygarde. Era algo más, y quedaba en el aire la pregunta de si había algo que alguien pudiera hacer para mejorar la situación.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en otra parte lejos de allí…**_

A Giovanni no le gustaba particularmente ver que sus planes y operaciones le explotaran en la cara, menos cuando eso llevó a que uno de sus laboratorios quedara completamente destrozado y que ahora hubiese una fuerza incontrolable suelta allá afuera, lista para hacer con el mundo quién sabía qué cosas. Trató de no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder mientras él y un grupo de sus científicos y soldados trabajaban en estimar los daños y asegurarse que el problema no pudiese empeorar más todavía.

Incluso de cara a lo sucedido, la amenaza no le preocupaba tanto como debería: un hombre en su posición siempre se echaba de enemigos a muchas personas poderosas que lo querían ver muerto una y otra vez, y el hecho de que su nueva adición tenía poderes psíquicos lo hacía menos preocupante que el autoproclamado Rey Bloodliner, especialmente considerando que le dio oportunidad de escapar con unos minutos de ventaja. De un modo u otro, ya podría encontrar un método para lidiar con él junto con la división de ciencia. Desafortunadamente, no podría decir lo mismo del otro problema inusual que tenía su atención ocupada al mismo tiempo.

\- Espero que estén bromeando. – dijo el líder del Equipo Rocket, agarrando fuertemente su teléfono.

\- Desafortunadamente no, jefe. El chico se dirige hacia el Gimnasio Viridian por su octava medalla.

Hablando con el agente llamado James, Giovanni sintió el impulso de arrojarle el teléfono a algo. Luego de echar otra mirada al laboratorio arruinado y estimar los millones que le llevaría poner todo de vuelta en condición funcional, decidió no hacerlo, pateando un trozo de armadura arruinada fuera de su camino.

\- Ahora mismo me encuentro en asuntos mucho más urgentes que ser un líder de gimnasio. ¿No pueden evitar que vaya? Ya ni siquiera necesita más medallas.

\- No podemos detenerlo, se acaba de teletransportar hacia Viridian.

El jefe del Equipo Rocket no respondió, pero sí entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. El muchacho definitivamente sería un peón útil como un héroe Bloodliner, pero en ocasiones como esta deseaba tener un mayor control sobre él.

\- Tal vez debería cerrar el gimnasio solo por hoy. – sugirió su lacayo. Giovanni soltó un "tsk" fuerte ante eso.

\- ¿Así nada más, de pronto? La liga no acepta eso a menos que haya circunstancias inesperadas y justificadas. – Negó con la cabeza, observando algunas estimaciones en las libretas de los científicos en relación al daño estructural. Si fuese una operación LEGAL, podría salirse con la suya al declarar que esta era una circunstancia justificada, pero el simple problema era que se trataba de algo ILEGAL y esa era una valla insalvable. – Se cuestionarían el por qué hago un cambio tan repentino en mi horario, y me vería forzado a dar explicaciones, lo cual podría llevar a un montón de problemas que el respetable líder del Gimnasio Viridian no debería tener.

Giovanni había pasado años cultivando la imagen de un líder exigente, pero competente y bien recibido en Ciudad Viridian, mientras expandía el alcance de las operaciones del Equipo Rocket por varias razones, y con certeza no iba a dejar que uno de sus proyectos secundarios interfiriera con sus esfuerzos en esa área. Podría ser el jefe del Equipo Rocket primero y principalmente, pero tenía que mantener su registro tan inmaculado como fuera posible para no levantar sospechas entre sus colegas.

\- ¿Quiere que le bloqueemos el camino? El Equipo Rocket tiene varios robots que podemos emplear para esto…

\- Esos son solo para uso muy especializado y autorizado. No son el tipo de maquinaria que pueden usar una y otra vez solo para operaciones menores, y atraería demasiado la atención.

James no dijo nada, tal vez sintiéndose decepcionado de no poder usar uno de sus mechas. Giovanni encontraba esa imagen mental divertida lo suficiente por su situación actual.

\- Por el momento, mantengan los ojos sobre él. Voy a pensar en algo. – les dijo simplemente, agudizando la mirada.

\- Entendido.

Terminó la llamada, y el silencio que siguió fue un alivio para los oídos de Giovanni. Observó de nuevo los restos en llamas del laboratorio que lo rodeaba, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de poner las cosas en orden y regresar al gimnasio para el encuentro. Por suerte, uno de los pros de ser el líder de una vasta organización criminal era tener muchos lacayos listos para seguir sus órdenes cuando los necesitara, y sabía perfectamente quiénes eran los mejores para ese trabajo.

* * *

 _ **En Ciudad Viridian…**_

\- ¡Deténganse ahí donde están!

En la continua pregunta de "¿seguía el Gimnasio Viridian todavía bajo el control del Equipo Rocket?", el hecho de haber sido detenido apenas divisó el lugar por Cassidy y… el otro que no era James, ambos sin sus R's, resultaba ser una clara prueba condenatoria de que en efecto, todavía estaba bajo el control del sindicato criminal. Particularmente cuando los dos estaban haciendo el mismo deber de guardias que aquellos dos que tenía el Teniente Surge en la entrada de su gimnasio.

\- ¿Sí, podemos ayudarlos? – preguntó Misty, y entonces Cassidy señaló a Ash.

\- Claramente, este niño que no ha encontrado una Piedra Trueno piensa que aun así puede desafiar a este gimnasio. El líder ahora está demasiado ocupado para molestarse con alguien con un Pokémon como ese. Así que váyanse yendo, ¿o tendremos que darles una lección?

\- ¡Sí, porque si no puedes vencernos a nosotros, estás a años luz de enfrentarte a él!

La amenaza de "Balon", o fuera cual fuese su nombre, lo dejó confundido. No sabía por qué, pero esa declaración de alguna manera parecía estar mal.

\- _Los años luz miden distancia, no tiempo. –_ dijo Anabel, y él dio el equivalente a un asentimiento de cabeza por la aclaración.

\- Ya he dado bastantes pasos para llegar aquí, y apenas me faltan unos pocos para desafiar al gimnasio. Difícilmente eso es un año luz.

"Bepo" pareció ligeramente incómodo por la confianza de sus palabras. Le agradaba pensar que se la había ganado. Había hecho un buen trabajo en la mayoría de sus aventuras, descontando las dos veces que fue secuestrado. Probablemente podría mejorar eso, pero detalles pequeños como esos difícilmente eran importantes.

\- Pruébalo, mocoso. Solo para que lo sepas, no somos un par de idiotas a los que puedas vencer solo con un Caterpie.

Honestamente se sintió sorprendido de no haber oído a Jessie, James o Meowth estornudar cerca. Probablemente hoy no estuvieran acechándolo. ¿O quizás Cassidy and "Bart" los andaban cubriendo temporalmente? Probablemente el Equipo Rocket les daría días libres de estarlo acechando, asumiendo que siguieran las leyes laborales locales.

Como fuera que esos tres recibieran su tiempo libre, Ash tenía justo lo necesario para manejar esto sin que después fuese algún problema.

\- Hey, niño, suelta ese guante de béisbol tuyo.

Cualquier réplica hacia "Balto" sobre lo que el guante H.O.P.E realmente hacía fue innecesaria, ya que Cassidy le dio un topetazo por detrás de la cabeza, incluso mientras se transfería su Super Bola de vuelta al laboratorio.

\- Si el líder está tan ocupado como dicen que lo está, no tiene caso enfrentarlo con un equipo que ya peleó contra el de ustedes.

\- De hecho, sí tendría mucho caso. Ayudaría bastante si estás tan cansado que no puedes molestarlo.

\- En ese caso podría ir al Centro Pokémon y después regresar. – dijo Iris. "Basil" no pudo replicarle, y entonces Cassidy levantó una Pokébola.

\- Muy bien, mocoso, vamos a salir de esto rápido.

En cuanto la Pokébola que solicitó apareció, la lanzó en señal de aceptación del desafío. Cassidy, si recordaba bien, tenía un Raticate, un Granbull, y si mal no recordaba un Houndour o Houndoom, ahora mismo no recordaba bien cuál. También estaba aquel Drowzee, pero Ash no estaba totalmente seguro de a quién de los dos pertenecía.

Nunca llegó a ver a Cassidy y "Dutch" tan a menudo, así que no era que hubiera memorizado sus equipos de la misma forma que los de Jessie y James. No recordaba que tuviese un Tentacruel, pero dicho Pokémon ahora estaba frente a él y Gigalith independientemente de eso.

\- Vamos a averiguar qué hace esa cosa. ¡Tentacruel, Rayo Burbuja!

El Tentacruel levantó su pico azul para escupir una ráfaga de burbujas. Superefectivas, si es que lograban golpearla, claro.

\- ¡Explosión de Rocas!

Gigalith azotó sus extremidades frontales, sacudiendo el concreto y agrietándolo un poco mientras disparaba cuatro ráfagas de piedra una tras otra. Las burbujas reventaron, y las dos ráfagas que siguieron el rastro de las burbujas golpearon a Tentacruel con mucho poder.

Tentacruel salió volando antes de estrellarse contra la pared del gimnasio. Probablemente incapaz de continuar, si tuviese que adivinar. Pikachu dejó salir un silbido tras el resultado, y Ash tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la evidencia. Gigalith también parecía complacida, y parecía emitir un aura de placer con su nuevo poder. Un aura que le hizo a Ash sentirse algo en conflicto, aunque era claro que se sentía feliz con la decisión que había tomado.

A pesar de todo, sus pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando "Bronko" envió al Primeape que recordaba haberle visto usar la vez que James se disfrazó de Moltres.

\- ¡Puño Dinámico!

El Primeape se lanzó hacia el frente, con el puño brillando al rojo vivo mientras se acercaba a Gigalith. Ella por su parte parecía lista para usar Defensa de Hierro y soportar el golpe, pero no podía hacer eso. Ash no estaba totalmente seguro del significado exacto de la frase "el orgullo precede a la caída", pero este parecía un buen momento para aplicarla.

\- ¡Apártate del camino!

Gigalith parecía lista para tomar un micro momento para registrar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero a pesar de eso, saltó fuera del camino del ataque. A Ash le pareció ver por un momento un destello azul alrededor de Gigalith justo cuando hizo la maniobra evasiva, pero decidió guardárselo de momento.

\- ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

En cuanto Primeape se dio la vuelta, Ash supo que tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Si no lo hacía, esto se podría convertir fácilmente en un juego de esquivas.

\- ¡Retribución!

Ash tuvo que admitir que, aunque esperaba que el ataque envuelto de blanco golpeara a Primeape, se movió bastante más rápido de lo que pensaba. Mucho más rápido de lo que pensó que Gigalith era capaz de moverse. De ninguna manera era una velocidad comparable a la de Pikachu, pero el ataque golpeó rápidamente a Primeape, noqueándolo tan rápido como lo hizo con Tentacruel.

"Bor" y Cassidy simplemente se quedaron viendo a Gigalith en un shock que, debajo de todo, tenía una sensación de resignación ante lo inevitable.

…

Giovanni no estaba seguro de cómo debería sentirse ahora mismo. ¿Debería estar molesto de que sus dos secuaces estaban siendo apaleados tan brutalmente, o impresionado de que estuvieran haciéndolo tan bien como lo estaban haciendo?

Después de todo solo eran eso, secuaces. Secuaces de élite, seguro, pero seguían siendo secuaces.

El que un secuaz estuviera siendo apaleado por alguien que sabía lo que hacía no era inesperado, y había algo que podía aprobar sobre cómo le lanzaban todo lo que tenían al chico con tal de darle tanto tiempo como podían. Y posiblemente se estaban demoliendo su autoestima y orgullo al hacerlo, pero lo hacían sin ninguna duda ni ningún signo visible de dejarse quebrar.

Tendría que sentarse para ver cómo los manejaría cuando todo hubiera terminado, para ver exactamente lo que haría con ellos. Ciertamente no los iba a despedir, pues cualquiera al cual su Hitmontop lo pusieran a dar vueltas a manos de lo que estaba seguro que era un Pokémon bebé que no era conocido por la violencia era demasiado leal para botarlo indiscriminadamente. La lealtad era algo valioso en sus negocios ilegales, tener gente que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que les pidieras sin cuestionar era una comodidad que siempre iba a necesitar.

Dejando las charlas sobre un Pokémon que tendría que haber estado muy distraído para no aceptar de sus lacayos, los dos habían logrado darle suficiente tiempo que, si no podía hacer que el retador se largara, podría pelear contra él sin tener que preocuparse de que hubiera problemas inmediatos por no estar presente.

Además, todavía tenía una última idea para intentar evitar una batalla que, francamente, ni él no Ash Ketchum necesitaban.

…

La Super Bola de Serperior reemplazó la Pokébola de Togepi en el guante H.O.P.E, y ahora el equipo que había traído con él antes que Cassidy y "Brett" hubieran aparecido estaba completo. Técnicamente, llevaba siete Pokémon con él, pero eso solo era posible ya que no llevaba la Pokébola de Pikachu a mano. La había dejado en casa con el Profesor Oak, y él confiaría en los demás para la batalla.

De hecho, mientras se acercaban al edificio, y el dúo que antes hacía guardia en la entrada estaba ahora en el suelo lamentándose, Pikachu saltó hacia el hombro de Misty. La pelirroja se tambaleó con el peso adicional, haciendo una pausa por un momento mientras trataba de volver a enderezarse. En ese instante casi parecía una niña con una mochila muy pesada colgándole del hombro. Una comparación que hizo que Ash se alegrase de que Pikachu cambiase de hombros cuando se lo pidieran, incluso en sus días tempranos.

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo haces para llevarlo en tus hombros todo el tiempo, Ash? Yo apenas sí puedo mantenerme derecha con él encima.

\- ¿Hombros anchos y mucha práctica? – sugirió él. No podía ser un caso de músculos, si bien Iris no estaba en contra de permitir que los desarrollaran.

\- Supongo que son buenos más que solo para mirarlos. – le pareció escuchar decir a Misty, y eso era siempre muy extraño. ¿Acaso a las chicas les parecían atractivos los hombros anchos? ¿De todos los rasgos físicos que ellas tres podrían encontrar atrayentes, estaban sus hombros? Eso sonaba un poco raro para él, como que le gustasen las muñecas delgadas o algo.

Desde luego, entrar al campo minado de "ellas gustan de él y no tienen idea de cómo acercársele, y él probablemente gusta de ellas de la misma forma pero tiene menos idea", era algo para otro momento. Mucho más tarde, posiblemente cuando cualquiera de ellos tuviera una idea de lo que hacían.

\- Yo puedo encargarme de él.

La oferta de Iris se encontró con una mirada de parte de Misty, la cual Ash solo pudo describir como una extraña mezcla de alivio con frustración, pero a pesar de todo asintió y Pikachu saltó hacia el hombro de Iris. A la morena se le hizo mucho menos problemático soportar el peso de Pikachu sobre su hombro, y Misty se tomó un momento para frotarse el suyo, mientras Ash se movía para preguntarle si estaba bien.

\- Me encuentro bien, descuida.

Ash no presionó más, por si las dudas no quiso arriesgarse a ver qué tanto le llevaba llegar a ese lado de Misty que le gustaba gritarle y llamarlo idiota.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, Ash se encontró de pie en el campo de batalla, que como antes estaba pobremente iluminado, algo que Ash realmente nunca entendió. ¿Era por darle un aire "subterráneo", lo cual por experiencia personal no solía estar bien iluminado? Clay tenía un diseño más parecido al de las minas; posiblemente este gimnasio iba más como una cueva normal, menos la iluminación.

Una luz se encendió al poco tiempo, pero fue solo detrás de un asiento que se alzaba sobre la arena, como un trono donde se sentaba un antiguo emperador, esperando para emitir un juicio con su pulgar, el único dedo para decidir el destino de un hombre.

Ya en serio, la luz tal vez lo enmarcaba en sombras, pero Ash reconocía la constitución corporal del hombre con el que se había encontrado en Unova luego de cuarenta y cuatro gimnasios y siete símbolos de la Frontera de viajar siendo acechado por sus lacayos. A su lado se encontraba un Persian, que al verlo provocó que Pikachu echara chispas. Posiblemente por la memoria de lo que sucedió en su primer encuentro.

\- Entonces, tú eres el que me está desafiando. Dime, ¿para qué has venido aquí?

La pregunta no era una que Ash pensaba que un líder de gimnasio normalmente haría. Generalmente era muy fácil saber por qué alguien vendría a un gimnasio. Si no llegabas con cajas de galletas, obviamente vendrías por una batalla de gimnasio. Si venías con cajas de galletas, obviamente era para venderlas.

\- Vengo por una medalla de gimnasio. – le dijo. Después de todo probablemente se comería una caja de galletas antes que vendérselas al Equipo Rocket. Aunque las hubiese hecho May. Y en ese caso, quedaría en alguna parte entre no ayudar a los criminales, y no ser cruel con ellos.

\- Sí, según parece esa sería la razón por la cual vendrías. Pero dime, ¿para qué necesitas mi medalla? Desde hace mucho ya estás cualificado para la liga, y esta batalla no haría nada por mejorar tu estatus. Es una batalla sin propósito ni significado.

¿Estaba tratando de no tener una batalla con él? Muy extraño, especialmente después de que le preguntó por qué querría la medalla en primer lugar. Uno pensaría que una mente maestra criminal solo diría mentiras por alguna razón. Quizás una madre enferma, un letrero de cerrado, estar en otra parte: ¿para qué molestarse en obligarlo a irse?

\- Quizás ya tenga ese derecho, pero solo legalmente. Sé muy bien que esa victoria que conseguí no significa que ya estoy listo, y quiero estar seguro de que así es.

Enmarcado por la luz, su razonamiento no pareció resonar con el líder de gimnasio criminal, cuyo nombre Ash estaba seguro de que era Giovanni. Persian maulló haciendo un gesto que llevaba un tono de molestia.

\- ¿Me informé mal de que ya tuviste una prueba como esa en Cinnabar? Si eres capaz de conquistar a un Pokémon Mega Evolucionado, y más todavía Saffron, no veo qué más puede darte la medalla de mi gimnasio. En este punto, ¿no crees que sería un exceso?

Por alguna razón, Ash recordó cuando Gary le mostró su estuche con diez medallas. Si tuviese que adivinar por qué, probablemente fue una combinación de estar sucediendo justo antes de su batalla en ese lugar, y el hecho que era el mismo punto que señalaba Giovanni. Ya había pasado de las ocho medallas hacía mucho, y había una similitud entre lo que estaba haciendo ahora, y lo que Gary había hecho entonces.

Por un momento, sintió una chispa de miedo encenderse ligeramente. ¿Acaso tendría a un SEGUNDO líder de gimnasio malvado que sabría lo del tiempo? Viendo que solo se había enfrentado a dos de ellos que realmente eran malvados (que fuesen locos, pesados o egocéntricos no contaba como malvados), ese no sería un buen récord para tener. Pero rápidamente la apagó antes de dejarse llevar. Pensar en escenarios hipotéticos no cambiaría nada.

Solo había una cosa por hacer de momento, y era responder el por qué lo que Gary hizo era excesivo, y lo que él hacía no era. Con suerte, de una manera en que Pikachu no le rodara los ojos.

\- Sería un exceso si ya estuviera seguro de que estoy listo, y que solo estoy ganando medallas porque quiero llenar un manto o algo por el estilo. Quiero estar absolutamente seguro de que estoy donde quiero estar. Quiero ir a la Liga Pokémon con confianza, no con miedo.

Siempre iba con confianza, fuese como fuese que se la ganaba. No había razón para cambiarlo ahora. Giovanni suspiró con lo que sonó como resignación.

\- Ya que convencerte de que estás tan preparado como podrías estarlo no es mi trabajo, veo que no puedo persuadirte de lo contrario. Muy bien, aunque espero que estés realmente preparado para la prueba. No aprecio aquellos que malgastan mi tiempo innecesariamente, y si no puedes vencer a mis seis Pokémon, tus miedos sobre qué tan cualificado estás para la liga estarán bien fundados.

Así que sería una batalla de seis contra seis. Qué bueno que había dejado la Pokébola de Pikachu en casa. Misty, Iris, y Anabel rápidamente salieron del campo, y en el momento en que lo hicieron, Giovanni arrojó su primera Pokébola al aire. Esta se abrió para revelar a un Rhydon, el cual muchos dirían que era una "buena primera impresión". Después de todo, el caso en general era que un líder de gimnasio se guardaba su Pokémon más poderoso para después. Elesa tal vez había iniciado con Zebstrika, pero Whitney no había comenzado con Miltank, ni tampoco Norman con Slaking.

\- ¡Squirtle, yo te elijo!

Haciendo énfasis en el punto, en el momento en que Squirtle aterrizó en el campo y miró al Rhydon, murmuró algo de "limpiar el desastre de alguien más".

\- Empieza el encuentro con Atactrueno. – Sin que apareciera un réferi, Giovanni comenzó el encuentro con un traqueteo de electricidad en el cuerno de Rhydon.

\- ¿Un Rhydon puede hacer eso? – exclamó Misty.

Él mismo sintió la incredulidad de Misty. A él nunca se le habría ocurrido que un Rhydon podía hacer eso. Pero no le convenía dejar que la sorpresa lo atrapara con la guardia baja, especialmente cuando el Atactrueno adoptó una forma más sólida en vez de un ataque de energía normal.

\- ¡Contraescudo!

Squirtle empezó a girar para levantar la defensa, justo cuando Rhydon disparó el Atactrueno, el cual, tal como se lo imaginó, no fue un rayo ordinario. Más bien fue una esfera sólida de electricidad, la cual fue bloqueada por el Contraescudo, y detonó a salvo fuera de rango y sin lastimar a Squirtle. No salió reflejado, pero viendo que la efectividad de ataques eléctricos en los Rhydons era un tiro de moneda en su experiencia, posiblemente no había perdido nada.

\- ¡Squirtle, Pistola de Agua y mantén tu distancia!

Squirtle detuvo el Contraescudo y comenzó a correr alrededor del campo mientras disparaba continuamente chorros de agua. A pesar del movimiento, se concentraba en un área general alrededor de la parte superior del estómago de Rhydon, sacándole gruñidos de dolor con cada acierto.

Acercarse a ese Rhydon no era una opción, y al mantener el movimiento sería más difícil que Rhydon pudiera contraatacar. El lado negativo, desde luego, era que Squirtle se cansaría más rápido, pero Giovanni no había dicho nada sobre reglas de substituciones. De hecho, no había dicho casi nada en general, más allá de intentar persuadirlo de que se fuera.

\- Rhydon, Cuerno Taladro.

La orden de Giovanni fue seguida por una sacudida total del campo mientras Rhydon cargaba contra Squirtle, bajando la cabeza y girando intensamente su taladro. La Pistola de Agua salió desviada varias veces por el Cuerno Taladro, aunque ocasionalmente logró salpicarle a los ojos de Rhydon. Al parecer esto logró hacerle más daño que los golpes anteriores, pero a pesar de todo Rhydon siguió cargando.

Squirtle desde luego se mantenía corriendo y disparando chorros de agua, pero Ash no estaba seguro de quién ganaría en una pelea de aguante entre una tortuga que lanzaba agua desde adentro, y un monstruo bípedo de roca. Y mejor sería no averiguar la respuesta: prefería irse por la opción más segura.

\- ¡Agua Salada!

Squirtle detuvo el chorro más largo y angosto de Pistola de Agua para sustituirlo por el de Agua Salada, que golpeó a Rhydon en su cabeza baja tras un bloqueo momentáneo por el Cuerno Taladro. El chorro salado golpeó a Rhydon en los ojos, provocando que el Pokémon gritara y cesara su carga. Combinado con el daño que había recibido de la Pistola de Agua anteriormente, el Agua Salada causó daño adicional e hizo bien su trabajo.

Así, Rhydon se desplomó empapado en el suelo, y al verlo Squirtle dejó de rociar agua y respiró profundamente varias veces.

\- Squirt. _Eso fue… duro. Me alegro de haber hecho esos ejercicios de aguantar la respiración. Habría explotado sin ellos. Bueno, con suerte eso nos pondrá de vuelta en el camino. ¿Cuántos faltan?_

Giovanni retornó al Rhydon caído antes de que Ash pudiese responderle telepáticamente a Squirtle, y más todavía porque tenía unas cuantas palabras qué decirle.

\- Bien, sabes lo que haces para pelear así con un Pokémon sin evolucionar. Desde luego, todavía te faltan cinco más, así que espero que no creas que ya ganaste.

Para enfatizar su punto, arrojó otra Pokébola al aire, y al caer el estallido reveló un Dugtrio, mientras a Squirtle se le caía la quijada al saber que ese Rhydon era solamente el primer Pokémon.

Dugtrio se hundió en el suelo rápidamente, fuera de vista pero muy lejos de estar fuera del juego. Squirtle bajó la cola y eventualmente la hundió en el suelo. La intención era clara: un intento de detectar los movimientos subterráneos de Dugtrio con las vibraciones. Sin embargo, había un problema con que Squirtle utilizara este método.

\- ¿Squir? _¿Tengo que esperar que se acerque para sentir algo?_

Específicamente, que percibir las cosas que se movían bajo la tierra no era algo para lo cual Squirtle estuviera realmente entrenado.

\- Pikapika. _¿Qué, creíste que eso iba a pasar? ¡Si fuera tan fácil escuchar con la cola cualquiera podría hacerlo! Honestamente, no estoy seguro de que nuestras colas puedan hacer eso._

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Podría alguien usar cualquier cola para percibir ataques que venían por debajo de la tierra, o solo algunas en específico? ¿Sería cosa de entrenamiento, como cuando Iris lo forzó aquella vez?

Dicha memoria le dio a Ash una idea, y se agachó para agarrar su zapato derecho y sacárselo de un jalón, seguido de su calcetín.

\- Exactamente, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ignorando la pregunta de Giovanni, colocó su pie descalzo sobre la tierra por un momento antes de percibir una vibración distante, que venía dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Squirtle.

\- ¡Salta hacia mí!

Squirtle detuvo su propio intento de percibir el movimiento de Dugtrio e hizo lo que le dijeron, momentos antes que el espacio enfrente de él se hiciera pedazos con un Dugtrio que salía bruscamente, con las tres cabezas brillándole con un ataque en plena carga. Squirtle sin embargo consiguió evitarlo totalmente.

Ash hizo una nota de agradecerle a Iris por ese entrenamiento. Tendría que recordarlo la próxima vez que se enfrentara a oponentes que usaran ataques por debajo de la tierra.

\- Tri-Ataque.

Cada una de las cabezas de Dugtrio empezó a brillar de rojo, azul y amarillo, antes de formar una esfera de cada color enfrente y lanzarlas contra Squirtle.

\- ¡Hidropulso!

Squirtle arrojó la esfera de agua, interceptando el ataque de su enemigo y creando una pantalla de humo.

\- Fisura.

La orden de Giovanni resonó por toda la arena, haciendo que Squirtle y Ash se tensaran. Ese era un movimiento que ellos no podían dejar que los golpeara si podían evitarlo, pero con el humo no podía verlo. Squirtle tal vez podría, viendo su antiguo entrenamiento de bombero, pero con un pie en el suelo, tal vez Ash podría percibirlo antes…

Squirtle soltó un gruñido para darle la señal justo antes de percibir las vibraciones de lo que probablemente fuese el ataque de Fisura. Extrañamente, pareció incrementarse tras unos momentos, pero no hubo tiempo para tratar de averiguar por qué.

\- ¡Esquívalo!

Squirtle saltó fuera del camino, justo cuando una corriente de energía blanca partió la tierra, aterrizando a salto justo después de que cesó el ataque. Pero solo aterrizó en el camino de una segunda Fisura, y una tercera voló en la dirección opuesta del primer ataque al igual que la segunda. Había lanzado tres ataques de Fisura separados simultáneamente.

 **\- EL DUGTRIO FUE CAPAZ DE UTILIZAR EL MISMO ATAQUE TRES VECES, UNA CON CADA CABEZA. –** observó el Pokédex sin ir más allá.

\- ¡Squirtle!

Su grito de preocupación por su amigo fue respondido por Squirtle volteándose hacia la pared y disparándole una Pistola de Agua. El chorro impactó el muro e impulsó a Squirtle fuera del camino de la segunda ola de Fisura, y al dejarlo atrás, aterrizó entre los dos ataques, completamente a salvo. En ese momento, se dispersó el humo, revelando que Dugtrio estaba totalmente ausente.

\- Squirt _. ¿Otra vez va a atacar por debajo de la tierra? ¿Por qué piensa que eso le servirá de algo?_

Ash habría respondido, pero entonces percibió lo que estaba haciendo Dugtrio desde debajo de la tierra, y no era un ataque directo usando Excavar. Era algo totalmente diferente.

\- ¡Squirtle, Dugtrio está usando Fisura desde debajo de ti, y viene justo ahora!

Squirtle rápidamente se apartó, momentos antes de que una Fisura hiciera erupción justo en el lugar donde estaba parado. El ataque continuó arrasando con el campo, y Squirtle solo lograba evitarlo gracias a que Ash lo detectaba y un poco de suerte.

Las ráfagas blancas eran implacables, y la habilidad de Squirtle para esquivarlas no sería ilimitada. Tendría que hacer algo, o esto terminaría mal. Por reflejo cogió la Pokébola de Squirtle pero algo atrapó su atención antes de hacer la sustitución: las grietas que habían dejado las erupciones de la Fisura.

\- ¡Squirtle, salta en el aire y esquiva como puedas, y luego dispara hacia el suelo!

Squirtle, que en ese momento ya estaba respirando a bocanadas, saltó y disparó, volando sobre el campo mientras lo hacía. Un aura azul se formó en la tortuga al disparar el ataque: Torrente se le había activado a raíz del agotamiento y no por el daño. Pero en cuanto la Pistola de Agua penetró en la grieta con precisión perfecta, una onda blanca de energía de Fisura salió disparada desde abajo apenas momentos después.

Hasta donde pudo ver, la Pistola de Agua sí dio en el blanco, pero la Fisura igualmente salió disparada hacia arriba y golpeó a Squirtle con un estallido de energía intensa. El impacto envió a Squirtle dando vueltas por los aires antes de aterrizar en el campo con un golpe seco e incapaz de seguir peleando.

Momentos después, un Dugtrio empapado salió a la superficie, solo para soltar un quejido de derrota. Tanto él como Giovanni retornaron a sus Pokémon, aunque Giovanni lo hizo sin decir ni una palabra.

\- Buen trabajo, amigo, estuviste excelente. – dijo él, siendo el opuesto exacto.

…

La batalla apenas estaba iniciando, y Anabel no sabía si sentirse emocionada o preocupada.

Por un lado, resultó impresionante que el Squirtle de Ash lograse vencer al Rhydon, y que a pesar de la desventaja de no estar evolucionado y a la vez el cansancio logró llevarse consigo al Dugtrio. Por el otro, podía ver que este líder de gimnasio no se andaba con rodeos, y seguramente estaba guardándose sus mejores cartas para el final.

\- Wow, eso fue intenso. – comentó Misty. – Qué bueno que le diste a Ash ese entrenamiento de percibir bajo la tierra, Iris.

\- No me esperaba que lo usara de esta manera, pero me alegra que lo haya encontrado útil. – asintió Iris con aprobación. – Aunque tu entrenamiento con Squirtle también le ayudó, no creo que hubiese durado tanto de otra manera.

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de orgullo. Anabel no podía culparla; todas habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a Ash y a sus Pokémon a hacerse más fuertes de cualquier manera posible, y verlo poner a buen uso lo que ellas le daban siempre las llenaba de satisfacción.

\- Veo que los rumores sobre el líder del Gimnasio Viridian son ciertos. – dijo Misty enfocándose en el campo de batalla. – Si es así de duro, no me extraña que solo acepte desafíos de oponentes dignos.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Iris. – Entonces, ¿por qué parecía no querer aceptar el de Ash?

Misty y Anabel se voltearon a ver a Iris al oír ese comentario.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, eso es muy raro. – dijo Misty. – A diferencia de mis hermanas, dudo mucho que este sujeto esté desesperado por una victoria.

Anabel no añadió ningún comentario propio, pero asintió estando de acuerdo. Ash tenía credenciales más que suficientes para ser considerado un oponente "digno", pero era claro que el líder del gimnasio quería estar en otra parte, así que intentaba terminar la batalla lo más rápido posible. Lo cual podría explicar por qué hizo que su Dugtrio abusara de Fisura como lo había hecho, y por qué se arriesgó a usar Cuerno Taladro con Rhydon antes.

Había también otra cosa; podía percibir un aura siniestra emanando de ese hombre. Era diferente a Sabrina, pero a la vez había algo similar en él.

 _\- "Como si supiera quién es Ash, y tuviera un interés en él por alguna razón."_

Se sentía muy tentada a indagar en su mente, pero a la vez temía por lo que pudiese encontrar en ella, ya que tal vez presentía que no le gustaría nada.

…

\- ¡Yo te elijo!

Las dos Pokébolas se abrieron, revelando las elecciones de Pokémon en cada lado. Del lado de Ash estaba Kingler, que chasqueó sus tenazas en anticipación. El otro era un Pokémon al cual conocía bien, pero no había visto desde que regresó en el tiempo. Así, el Pokédex tenía un comentario.

 **\- MAROWAK, EL POKÉMON CENTINELA DE HUESOS Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE CUBONE. MAROWAK USA SUS ARMAS DE HUESO PARA GOLPEAR A SUS ENEMIGOS CON UNA FEROCIDAD CASI HUMANA. EN ALOLA, TIENEN UNA FORMA DIFERENTE EVOLUCIONADA PARA COMBATIR MEJOR A SUS DEPREDADORES EN LA JUNGLA.**

La mención de una forma alolana para el Pokémon que usaba huesos hizo que Ash se imaginara a un Marowak con el hueso prendido en llamas, y Ash tuvo que admitir que la imagen era genial. Con suerte llegaría a ver alguno, pero mientras tanto, tenía otro tipo de Marowak por derrotar.

Una parte de él deseaba haberse traído a Farfetch'd para esta batalla, ya que sabía que el Pokémon querría pelear contra un Marowak. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrarlo, así que quedaría para otro día. El de Otoshi, tal vez, se debían una batalla en la Liga Pokémon.

\- ¡Kingler, Rayo Burbuja!

Pero como todavía no era la Liga, Kingler empezó lanzando una ráfaga de burbujas por su pinza, dirigiéndolas hacia el Marowak. Este giró su hueso, haciendo que las burbujas reventaran al impactar y sin que lograran golpear a Marowak.

\- ¡Doble Filo!

La orden de Giovanni se vio seguida por Marowak lanzándose hacia el frente, con un brillo amarillo en su máscara de hueso que rodeaba toda su cabeza.

 **\- MAROWAK PUEDE POSEER LAS HABILIDADES CABEZA DE ROCA Y PARARRAYOS EN LA MAYORÍA DE SITUACIONES. ESTE PODRÍA SER UN INDICIO DE QUE ESTE MAROWAK TIENE LA PRIMERA, QUE LE PERMITE USAR ATAQUES SIN SUFRIR DAÑO DE RETROCESO.**

Él ya sabía lo que hacía Cabeza de Roca, y también Pararrayos. También tenía una idea de cómo manejar esto.

\- ¡Bloquéalo y contraataca con Martillazo!

Kingler hizo un sonido gárgaras en afirmación mientras Marowak se acercaba, con una garra masiva brillando fuertemente justo antes de golpear la cabeza de Marowak. El golpe se igualó en fuerza con el cabezazo de Marowak, mientras Kingler usaba su otra extremidad para golpear a Marowak por el costado.

El golpe mandó al centinela de huesos dando tumbos por el suelo, aunque Marowak se levantó del suelo sin dar signos de haber sufrido ningún daño grave. Ash sin embargo sí notó algo, y fue el hueso de Marowak. Parecía más grueso de lo usual. ¿Acaso era un tipo de hueso diferente a los que normalmente usaban los Marowaks?

Por supuesto, las preguntas sobre huesos quedaban solo para el día que decidiera averiguar cómo se llamaban los huesos de sus piernas, y ese día no era hoy.

\- ¡Hueso Palo!

\- ¡Martillazo!

Ambos ataques iniciaron al mismo tiempo, y Ash estaba preparado para un resultado similar al choque de Doble Filo y Martillazo que hubo antes. Lo que no se esperaba fue que el Hueso Palo realmente le ganara al Martillazo, haciendo que el brazo de Kingler se desviara hacia un lado.

\- ¡¿Koo?! _¡¿Qué?! –_ Kingler estaba similarmente sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Doble Filo!

Marowak saltó hacia Kingler, golpeándolo en todo el centro del cuerpo y mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. Kingler hundió las piernas en el suelo para detenerse y recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Otra vez había espacio entre los dos, regresándolos al combate a larga distancia una vez más. Cuando un Marowak o Cubone iban a pelear a larga distancia, solo había un movimiento posible.

\- ¡Hueso Boomerang!

Arrojar su hueso, aunque después de ese Hueso Palo, Ash no estaba interesado en ver de qué era capaz ese ataque a larga distancia. Había algo raro con ese hueso, y tenía que pararlo.

\- ¡Usa Disparo de Lodo y protégete!

Kingler hizo lo que le ordenaron, y un chorro de lodo salió disparado de sus tenazas. Empezó a sacudir los brazos hacia arriba, creando un muro de fango en forma de lazo enredado frente a él de manera similar a como una manguera creaba el efecto al rociar y sacudirse violentamente. El lazo de lodo sirvió para frenar el hueso, y con el peso este cayó al suelo sin hacer daño enfrente de Kingler.

\- ¡¿Mar?!

El Marowak parecía estupefacto ante la pérdida de su hueso, y Ash supo qué momento era. El momento de dar el golpe final.

\- ¡Muy bien, Kingler, acabemos con esto usando Rayo Burbuja!

No había necesidad de hacer que Kingler saltara a rango cuando Marowak podía contraatacar con Doble Filo. Mientras comenzaba a lanzarle burbujas al desarmado Marowak, Giovanni se mantuvo en silencio. Quizás, como Paul, había aceptado la derrota allí mismo y dejaría de darle órdenes a Marowak.

\- Chirrido.

Esa sola palabra, sin embargo, probó que se equivocaba al pensar eso. Marowak sí tenía un ataque adicional a mano, y era un fuerte lamento de agonía. Dicho lamento explotó las burbujas, e impactó a Kingler con una fuerza paralizadora.

Sujetándose sus propios oídos, Ash realmente no podía escuchar nada, y no alcanzó a captar lo que Giovanni ordenó después, pero independientemente de ello Marowak se lanzó a la carga, todavía chirriando hacia Kingler mientras agarraba su hueso caído y golpeaba al cangrejo.

De un solo golpe Kingler voló por los aires, antes de caer de cabeza en el suelo. Estaba derrotado, y ahora la batalla estaba empatada dos a dos.

\- Lo hiciste grandioso, Kingler, toma un buen descanso.

Mientras retornaba a Kingler, Ash vio al todavía de pie Marowak con una mirada pensativa. Había algo muy raro con él.

\- **EL GARROTE DE ESE MAROWAK ES DE UNA RARA VARIEDAD CONOCIDA COMO HUESO GRUESO. UN MAROWAK QUE POSEE UN HUESO GRUESO INCREMENTA CONSIDERABLEMENTE LA FUERZA DE SUS ATAQUES DE HUESO. EL USO DE ESTE OBJETO ES COMPLETAMENTE LEGAL.** – explicó el Pokédex revelando por fin el misterio, y a su vez, Giovanni tenía un comentario sarcástico para agregar.

\- Pero por supuesto. Nunca soñaría con violar las reglas.

Eso decía la mente maestra criminal que no estaba frente a un tribunal ya que el "conocimiento del futuro" no servía como testimonio en un juicio, y Ash no tenía idea de cómo darle el empujón al Pokédex para hackear sus archivos privados. Además, normalmente eso lo haría por sí solo.

Eligiendo su Bola de Parque, Ash dejó de lado los crímenes de Giovanni por un momento para enfocarse en la batalla.

\- ¡Yo te elijo, Yanma!

El veloz Pokémon insecto fue el tercero, y comenzó a zumbar por el campo mientras Marowak entrecerraba los ojos. Quizás estaba considerando atacar con un Hueso Boomerang. Claro, generalmente el acuerdo era que tratar de golpear a un pájaro con un Terremoto era mala idea, pero un hueso lanzado era algo diferente.

\- ¡Hueso Boomerang!

Para probar el punto, Marowak arrojó el hueso giratorio hacia Yanma, y no hubo razón para tratar de demostrar que la hipótesis era falsa.

\- ¡Detectar!

Los ojos de Yanma flashearon de azul mientras evitaba el hueso, tanto de ida como cuando regresó hacia Marowak. Yanma voló siguiendo el rastro del hueso mientras retornaba, directo hacia Marowak, que estiró la mano con la que agarraba el hueso y cerraba la otra en un puño.

\- Puño Trueno.

Y dicho puño comenzó a echar chispas y a brillar con electricidad intensa. La intención era muy clara. Marowak intentaba atrapar el hueso y luego golpear a Yanma con el puñetazo eléctrico para hacer daño superefectivo. Una idea inteligente, pero Ash tenía las suyas propias.

\- ¡As Aéreo!

Yanma flasheó de verde con el Impulso de Velocidad, antes de desaparecer entre el rastro del hueso. Marowak lo recuperó y se quedó viendo el espacio blanco que antes ocupaba Yanma con confusión, justo antes que reapareciera por detrás de él.

El golpe mandó a Marowak a volar, y este no se detuvo hasta que Yanma le llegó por detrás y lo agarró del torso con todas sus extremidades. Acto seguido voló hacia el aire antes de hacer un rizo y volver en picada al suelo. Muy similar a un Movimiento Sísmico.

 **\- ERROR. YANMA NO PUEDE APRENDER MOVIMIENTO SÍSMICO.**

\- Bueno, si es que no puede, entonces no creeré que no es un Movimiento Sísmico. ¡Muy bien, Yanma, vamos!

Yanma flasheó de verde en el momento en que Giovanni empezaba a ordenar un Chirrido, e instantes después Marowak se estampó contra el suelo, levantando un rastro de polvo. Poco después, Yanma salió de entre la nube, sin un solo rasguño. Marowak solo se volvió visible cuando la nube se deshizo, revelando que Giovanni ahora había perdido a tres Pokémon.

\- ¡Así se hace, Yanma!

Yanma dio un zumbido de apreciación por el cumplido, mientras Giovanni retornaba a Marowak. Luego arrojó la siguiente Pokébola, que Ash notó se trataba de una Bola Pesada. Eso querría decir que cualquier Pokémon que siguiera iba a ser uno muy, muy grande…

\- ¡Grahhhh!

Y un Steelix encajaba perfectamente. El masivo Pokémon los observó desde arriba a él y Yanma. De pronto, Ash se percató de que Yanma ya no estaba tan entusiasmado con esta pelea como normalmente lo estaría. Completamente comprensible, dada la diferencia de tamaños.

 **\- STEELIX, EL POKÉMON SERPIENTE DE METAL Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE ONIX. ESTE POKÉMON SE METALIZÓ DESPUÉS DE LARGOS PERÍODOS BAJO LA TIERRA CONSUMIENDO MINERALES Y SIENDO EXPUESTO A INTENSAS PRESIONES TERRESTRES. UN ARTISTA MARCIAL UNA VEZ INTENTÓ ENTRENAR DÁNDOLE GOLPES A SU STEELIX, Y NUNCA MÁS PUDO VOLVER A UTILIZAR SUS MANOS.**

¿Eso era bueno saberlo? Dejando de lado los hechos curiosos y la trivia, él solo sabía una cosa. Este no era el mejor oponente para Yanma. Y también sabía que no había regla sobre substituciones.

\- ¡Yanma, re…!

\- ¡Usa Bloqueo!

Steelix rugió con fuerza antes de disparar una luz roja desde sus ojos. La luz roja golpeó a Yanma antes que el rayo de la Pokébola lo hiciera, y este rebotó fuera de Yanma sin hacer ningún efecto.

 **\- BLOQUEO, UN MOVIMIENTO SIMILAR A MIRADA MALIGNA. YANMA NO PODRÁ SER RETORNADO HASTA QUE STEELIX ABANDONE EL CAMPO.**

\- ¡Cola de Hierro!

Rugiendo, el Steelix mantuvo la presión sacudiendo la cola y dando un golpe desde abajo hacia el todavía poco entusiasta de Yanma.

\- ¡Esquiva!

Probablemente debió haber utilizado Detectar, pero Yanma aun así se escapó del ataque a salvo.

\- ¡Ahora, Ataque de Engaño!

Una vez le pareció escuchar algo de que eso no tenía problemas con Pokémon de tipo Acero, y era lo mejor que podría esperar. Yanma esquivó un golpe de Steelix y ejecutó el ataque, impactando directo a la serpiente. Este ni se inmutó, sino que rugió desafiante, probablemente diciendo el equivalente de "¡Ataques tan debiluchos no afectan al Increíble Steelix!" O al menos, así asumió que ese Steelix se llamaría a sí mismo.

\- ¡Filo de Roca!

\- ¡Detectar!

Esta vez dijo lo que probablemente debió haber dicho, y la ráfaga de piedras que volaron hacia Yanma pasó de largo, gracias a algo más que solo la velocidad de Yanma. Con ojos azules, Yanma esquivó cada uno de los proyectiles, antes de comenzar a volar en círculos alrededor del enorme e imponente de Steelix. El Steelix se quedó mirando a Yanma, gruñendo.

Aun así, esta batalla no iba a ninguna parte, y no parecía haber ningún movimiento. La piel de Steelix era demasiado dura para dañarla de una manera que no requiriera que tuviese que parar la batalla para ir a afeitarse, y Yanma eventualmente caería presa de la serpiente gigante.

¿Tendría alguna otra opción además de retirar a Yanma? La única forma de dañar a Steelix sería atacarlo desde adentro, y a menos que obligara a Yanma a meterse en la boca de Steelix, no sabía cómo iba a funcionar eso. Pero en ese instante, una solución le vino a Ash como si una banda lo golpeara en la cabeza.

\- ¡Yanma, aterriza sobre la cabeza de Steelix!

\- ¿Ya? – Yanma se quedó confuso, pero a pesar de todo voló hacia Steelix, que lo miró con rabia y se lanzó con los colmillos echando llamas.

Yanma evitó el Colmillo de Fuego y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Steelix como le indicaron, sacudiendo las alas con anticipación.

\- ¡Ahora empieza a vibrar! ¡Golpea a Steelix con toda la fuerza de tus alas y sacúdelo!

Yanma comenzó a agitar rápidamente sus alas, mandando la onda sónica directo hacia la cabeza de Steelix y haciéndolo resonar como un estéreo a máximo volumen. Steelix rugió, similar a como lo haría un anciano con dolor de cabeza por culpa de música rock, y su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar también con el poder de las alas de Yanma.

Ash también sintió vibrar sus dientes, pero al menos él solo estaba recibiendo un poco de la fuerza, mientras que Steelix la estaba recibiendo en su totalidad.

\- ¡Grahhh!

A Steelix no le gustaba nada, especialmente ya que Yanma permaneció posado sobre su cabeza pese a todos sus intentos de sacudírselo de encima. Trozos de Filo de Roca salían disparados pero solo golpeaban el techo, y era inútil tratar de morder a Yanma con Colmillo de Fuego. Steelix siguió forcejeando por varios minutos contra el constante asalto sónico.

Podía oír a Giovanni murmurando por lo bajo ante el giro de eventos por dicho resultado, pero eventualmente suspiró y dijo en voz alta y seca una sola palabra que selló su destino:

\- Explosión.

Los ojos de Steelix se ensancharon, antes de empezar a brillar con fuerza de amarillo. Pero antes de que Yanma pudiese intentar escaparse, Steelix iluminó el campo de batalla con una luz muy brillante.

…

Fue sin siquiera pensarlo que Misty atrapó la forma que salió volando hacia ellos tras el ataque de desesperación que ejecutó Steelix. Probablemente esa fuese la única razón por la cual ella tocaría a un Pokémon Insecto de esa manera cuando interceptó al ligeramente crujiente Yanma. Estaba algo convulsionado, todavía vivo, pero olía casi como barbacoa.

Los brazos se le quedaron rígidos, casi sintiéndose entumida al tratar de evitar reconocer exactamente lo que estaba sujetando. Sus ojos se sentían casi como si quisieran rodar dentro de su cabeza, la garganta se le secó como un desierto, y su estómago se quedó como un lago en total calma. Su mente evitaba cualquier reconocimiento de lo que estaba pasando, o podría soltarse en un arranque de histeria.

\- Oh, gracias por atrapar a Yanma, Misty. Ambos lo apreciamos. Ahora, Yanma, toma un buen descanso. Te lo ganaste.

Ash, hasta donde ella podía ver en su estado antes de darle un arranque, se había acercado para retornar a Yanma. Al hacerlo, la parte que le hizo olvidar exactamente lo que había estado en sus brazos se vio abrumada, y su otra parte finalmente reaccionó.

\- ¡Bichos!

Pero antes de poder dejar salir cada cosa horrible que sentía por estar en contacto con una de esas cosas, un par de manos grandes y reconfortantes se posaron sobre sus hombros. De ellas pareció emanar una extraña calidez por todo su cuerpo que hizo que todo se sintiera menos horrible y de insectos.

\- Misty.

De pronto todo se aclaró, y se encontró mirando directo a los cálidos ojos cafés de Ash.

\- Yanma no te va a lastimar. Ninguno de mis Pokémon, independientemente del tipo, jamás va a lastimarte.

Eso era cierto, ¿verdad? Una esquina racional de su mente sabía que Ash no tenía ninguno de los Pokémon tipo Insecto que fuese realmente malo. Ninguno que picara, rajara o chupara fluidos corporales. La chica tembló mientras listaba cada cosa horrible con ellos en su mente.

A pesar de lo reconfortante de sus manos, sintió una oleada de vergüenza invadirla. Ese miedo suyo de los Pokémon Insectos, era realmente patético, ¿no? Eso no podía ser un rasgo que nadie, ni siquiera Ash, encontraría agradable. Ash podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en este momento en medio de una batalla de gimnasio, en vez de tratar de hacer que ella no se sintiera asqueada por tocar a un Pokémon Insecto.

Por la esquina del ojo notó a Iris mirándola pensativa, como si estuviera considerando ideas para ayudarla a superarlo. Por suerte, antes de llegar demasiado lejos, Anabel se aseguró de echarle también una mirada, y probablemente fue más que eso mentalmente, que claramente decía "no", aunque Pikachu le chirrió algo de efecto similar.

Sabía que si Iris hacía eso era con buenas intenciones, pero se le ocurrían por lo menos unas cien cosas diferentes que prefería antes que, digamos, ser obligada a pararse cubierta solo con miel mientras un montón de Pokémon Insectos le llovían encima. Y eso incluía, siendo honesta, ir a buscar a sus hermanas y tratar de hablar con ellas, e ir con la madre de Ash y decirle de frente "Su hijo me gusta, por favor ayúdeme".

\- ¿Ya terminaste de ponerte histriónica para evitar más retrasos con esta batalla?

Hubo algo que pudo apreciar en la manera en cómo todos, no solo Ash, se voltearon a ver al líder del gimnasio tras su comentario, aunque estaba bastante segura de que Iris no tendría idea de lo que significaba la palabra "histriónica". Las manos de Ash le soltaron los hombros, y él volvió hacia el campo de batalla, probablemente para ver que el líder de gimnasio se tragara sus palabras.

\- Tú puedes, Ash. – declaró ella, preguntándose si debió haber hecho eso mientras él se alejaba. Bueno, sí lo hizo, pero no parecía haber sido suficiente.

Tal vez algo más personal que solo unas palabras de aliento, o quizás algo que no fuese verbal. Tal vez un beso en la mejilla o algo así, ya que quizás se vería más dispuesta a tocar a Yanma de nuevo antes que dárselo en los labios. ¿Ese sería una buena forma de motivar a Ash, o quizás solo lo distraería?

Quizás lo mejor era dejar que Ash se enfocara en la batalla, después de todo, eso era lo que él sabía hacer. Cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos personales, estaba bastante segura de que la que tendría una mejor idea de qué hacer con ellos era Iris, y ese era un pensamiento aterrador.

…

 **\- EL MIEDO DE LA CHICA A LOS POKÉMON INSECTOS ES IRRACIONAL.**

Ash sentía que algo de su irritación pasó del jefe criminal por insultar a Misty, a la máquina en su bolsillo, especialmente al estar totalmente al tanto del hecho de que el miedo de Misty a los Pokémon Insectos no era exactamente tan fácil de explicar cómo los problemas de Brock. Estaba bastante seguro de que él podría jugar al psicólogo, decir que los problemas familiares de Brock le llevaban a coquetear con todo mundo, y no se equivocaría.

\- No todo necesita ser racional.

 **\- EL DEFECTO HUMANO DE LA IRRACIONALIDAD SIEMPRE INTERFIERE CON SUS INTERESES. DIME, ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CUANDO SU BÚSQUEDA LA LLEVE A CAPTURAR UN GOLISOPOD?**

Tal como lo pensó anteriormente, eso llevaría a muchos gritos. Pero a Misty le gustaban Gyarados y Tentacruel, que se podrían considerar Pokémon aterradores, así que tal vez podría salir ganando al final. A menos que Golisopod, o cualquiera que fuese el Pokémon del cual evolucionara, no hiciera alguna de las cosas horrendas que podrían justificar el miedo de Misty, como chupar fluidos, por supuesto. En tal caso, la habilidad de Misty para encontrar a Gyarados encantador no terminaría ganando.

Pero eso quedaría para después, y esto era ahora. Giovanni acababa de enviar un Nidoking como su quinto Pokémon, uno que llevaba un sujetador de objetos con una cosa púrpura en el centro. Ash no tenía idea de lo que era, pero seguramente no era una "Nidokinita" o algo así.

\- ¡Tauros, yo te elijo!

Independientemente del objeto, su cuarto Pokémon aterrizó sobre el campo, con un resoplido y un pisotón en el suelo. La carga estaba lista para empezar, y Nidoking se tensó en señal de anticipación.

\- ¡Fisura!

Ash tuvo que admitirlo, quizás eso fuese un caso de querer vengarse, pero después de lo que hizo el Dugtrio sentía que se había ganado el derecho. Tauros se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, con sus cascos brillando con el ataque listo para golpear, imprimiendo toda la fuerza que podía generar con Fisura.

\- Confusión.

Ash estuvo seguro de haber escuchado mal ante lo que Giovanni acababa de declarar, pero el orbe púrpura en el sujetador de Nidoking flasheó mientras este extendía su brazo. Tauros se vio entonces rodeado por un aura azul y se quedó congelado, deteniendo su ataque en seco.

\- ¿Broo? _¡¿_ _Nidoking puede usar ataques Psíquicos?!_

Eso también era noticia para Ash. El aura azul que rodeaba a Tauros empezó a incrementarse, antes de hacer una repentina implosión. El golpe envió a Tauros al suelo, pero se levantó antes de que lo pudieran lanzar por toda la habitación como lo harían muchos con esos ataques.

\- ¡Doble Filo! – ordenó Ash, y Tauros, brillando de amarillo, cargó hacia Nidoking.

\- Confusión.

\- ¡Has un viraje!

Hacer un viraje a diferencia de Confusión no era un ataque, sino en realidad una simple idea. Tauros, en el momento en que Nidoking parecía listo para agarrarlo con Confusión de nuevo, se deslizó patinando hacia un lado. Una onda azul pasó por donde originalmente se encontraba Tauros, y este fue capaz de seguir adelante sin detenerse. Nidoking entonces clavó la cola en el suelo antes de prepararse para dar un puñetazo.

\- Puño Hielo.

Dicho puño vino con una cobertura de escarcha, y los dos movimientos chocaron, forzando a ambos Pokémon a empujarse uno al otro. De nuevo, hubo un destello de luz en el sujetador de Nidoking, y hubo algo más que Ash notó en el choque de los dos movimientos: el Puño Hielo no parecía estar esparciendo hielo por el contacto. Eso era muy extraño para un Puño Hielo.

\- ¡Ataca con Pinchazo Venenoso!

La orden de Giovanni se vio seguida por otro destello púrpura en el otro brazo de Nidoking. Un segundo golpe con un segundo miembro, que Tauros no podía contrarrestar con una sola cabeza.

\- ¡Doble Equipo!

Aunque yendo por otra definición de cabeza, una sola era todo lo que necesitaba. Tauros parpadeó por un momento antes de desaparecer, enviando a ambos puños de Nidoking a chocar entre ellos de una manera bastante tonta mientras un anillo de Tauros se formaba alrededor del gran mastodonte púrpura. Tauros resopló con anticipación, reflejado una docena de veces por el anillo de copias falsas al unísono al punto que solo el Pokédex podría darse cuenta del retraso.

\- ¡Fisura!

Tauros pisoteó en el suelo, enviando oleadas de energía blanca alrededor de Nidoking. Este se tensó, inseguro de qué hacer o de cómo evitar el ataque.

\- ¡Bulldozer!

El resultado que Giovanni ofreció, y Nidoking proveyó con un duro pisotón al suelo, fue una onda de energía y tierra dislocada que bloqueó el ataque de Fisura. Esta luego afectó a Tauros, enviando a volar al líder de la manada por los aires.

\- ¡Tauros!

Lo que estaba sucediendo no era nada bueno. A Tauros realmente no se le daba lo de "pelear en el aire", como podían hacerlo algunos de sus Pokémon. Si Nidoking tenía un ataque de largo alcance para disparar, eso sería malo. Ash solo podía esperar que sacara Confusión, porque al menos…

\- ¡Onda Certera!

Sus esperanzas se vieron demolidas cuando el quinto movimiento salió disparado hacia Tauros, una esfera azul arrojada con la precisión de una bola curva. Esta golpeó a Tauros, y cuando este se desplomó en el suelo, casi pudo oír las palabras en su mente.

 **\- ¡STRIKE, FUERA!**

Retornó a Tauros, concediendo la batalla y dejándola empatada con dos Pokémon restantes.

 **\- ESE ORBE PÚRPURA Y LA HABILIDAD DE NIDOKING TE ESTÁN CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS.**

Ante el comentario del Pokédex, la mirada de Ash se fijó en el susodicho objeto púrpura.

\- Las habilidades de Nidoking son Punta Tóxica y Rivalidad, ¿verdad? Eso estaba en el examen.

Ciertamente no podía tener Nado Rápido como habilidad, aunque admitía habérselo preguntado sobre Velo de Arena y Punta Tóxica como posibles respuestas. Sin embargo, resultó que tenía la pregunta correcta al responder B, no A.

 **\- ESAS SON LAS HABILIDADES MÁS COMUNES, SÍ. SIN EMBARGO, ESTÁ LA VARIEDAD DE UNA HABILIDAD MENOS COMÚN Y QUE NO ES TAN FÁCIL DE ENCONTRAR, ASÍ QUE EL ANCIANO NO PONDRÍA ESO EN UN EXAMEN. LA HABILIDAD DE SERPERIOR SERÍA COMO ESA. LA HABILIDAD DE NIDOKING EN ESE SENTIDO ES FUERZA BRUTA, UNA HABILIDAD QUE INCREMENTA EL PODER DE MOVIMIENTOS CON EL POTENCIAL DE EFECTOS ADICIONALES A COSTA DE REMOVER DICHOS EFECTOS.**

Así que por eso el Puño de Hielo no congelaba a Tauros.

\- De acuerdo, ¿y qué es esa cosa púrpura?

 **\- UN ORBE DE VIDA. ES UN OBJETO QUE PUEDE INCREMENTAR EL PODER DE UN POKÉMON A COSTA DE UN POCO DE SU ESTAMINA. SON ALGO CONTROVERSIALES EN ALGUNOS CÍRCULOS, PERO FUERZA BRUTA PUEDE NEGAR LOS EFECTOS DEL ORBE DE VIDA AL USAR UN ATAQUE POTENCIADO POR SU HABILIDAD. PARA PONER A NIDOKING COMO EJEMPLO, EL ORBE DAÑARÍA A NIDOKING SI UTILIZARA UN ATAQUE COMO DOBLE PATADA, PERO CONFUSIÓN RECIBE DOBLE PODER SIN EFECTOS NEGATIVOS.**

Encima de todo, ese Nidoking podría incluso tener más movimientos bajo la manga. Tenía que estar listo para cualquier cosa. No era exactamente el mejor momento para un debut, pero tendría que hacerlo.

\- ¡Yo te elijo!

Una segunda Bola Safari salió volando y explotó, revelando al Exeggutor con el cual había estado haciendo algo de entrenamiento de batalla. El árbol caminante pisoteó para amenazar a Nidoking, que le devolvió la mirada sin miedo.

\- ¡Confusión! – ordenó Giovanni, y Nidoking abrió la mano, listo para agarrar a Exeggutor.

\- ¡Teletranspórtate!

Exeggutor desapareció, y una luz azul agarró el espacio donde antes lo había ocupado, haciendo que fallase la Confusión. Luego reapareció detrás de Nidoking, con un brillo azul similar en todas sus cabezas.

\- ¡Muéstrale tu propia Confusión!

\- ¡Ex!

Nidoking brilló de azul y flotó hacia arriba, sacudiéndose violentamente antes que Exeggutor empezara a hacerlo girar como un molinillo. Le estaba haciendo daño, y probablemente lo dejaría mareado cuando hubiese terminado. Un ataque superefectivo si alguna vez vio uno, si bien no era del todo la forma en como a él le gustaba pelear. Pero el Exeggutor no había tenido interés en dejar ese movimiento, así que tendría que conformarse con él.

\- ¡Ola Tóxica!

Mientras un velo púrpura rodeaba a Nidoking, Ash le ordenó a Exeggutor que se teletransportara. Este lo hizo, regresando a donde estaba Ash. Sin embargo, Nidoking todavía siguió girando unos pocos minutos luego que Exeggutor dejó de ejecutar el movimiento, y aunque el mareado Pokémon púrpura eventualmente se detuvo, la Ola Tóxica salió volando mientras este todavía estaba dando vueltas. De paso, el efecto giratorio tornó la Ola Tóxica en una ráfaga de disparos dispersos de color púrpura.

\- ¡Exeggutor, usa-AGH!

Ash tuvo que detener su orden en seco ya que uno de esos disparos casi lo golpeó, y tuvo que rodarse fuera del camino antes que el veneno cayera directo donde antes estaba parado. Dos de los disparos impactaron a Exeggutor, enviando al árbol dando tumbos hacia atrás.

Al mismo tiempo, un siseo de Persian sugería que el fluido tóxico le pasó demasiado cerca para su gusto. Nidoking ahora estaba tambaleándose, mareado de tanto dar vueltas. Era hora de atacar.

\- ¡Bomba de Desechos!

Exeggutor pisoteó y disparó una ráfaga de desechos desde su parte superior. Esta impactó a Nidoking, y aunque no fue la mejor elección de movimientos todavía logró hacerle daño a la bestia mareada. Probablemente sería buena idea terminar a Nidoking con un gran ataque, pero eso requeriría un Movimiento-Z, y Exeggutor era el último Pokémon que tenía consigo que en teoría podía utilizar uno, ya que no podía ver que fuese a funcionar con Atracción.

Tenía tres opciones, pero no había logrado que funcionara con Exeggutor en las dos ocasiones que lo había intentado. Cierto, llevaba una semana sin intentarlo, pero parecía un mal momento para ver si esa semana habría hecho alguna diferencia.

Además, probablemente no debería mostrar su as bajo la manga enfrente de la mente maestra criminal, viendo que era totalmente posible que Jessie, James y Meowth no se lo hubieran mencionado durante el tiempo que los utilizó, y quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que no le hubieran dicho nada al respecto.

Y probablemente, tampoco debería intentar hacer un nuevo cristal mientras pensaba en ello. Siendo honesto, si iba a utilizar un Movimiento-Z en esta batalla, probablemente debería haber usado el de tipo Normal con Tauros antes. Desde luego, ya no tenía sentido llorar por lo que pudo o no pudo hacer.

\- ¡Bulldozer!

Todavía dando tumbos, Nidoking se movió para darle un puñetazo al suelo y activar el ataque tipo Tierra.

\- ¡Lazo de Hierba!

Exeggutor dio un pisotón en respuesta, que resultó en que dos parches de hierba emergieron del suelo y se enredaron alrededor del brazo de Nidoking, evitando que completara el ataque. Nidoking comenzó a forcejear contra la hierba tratando de liberar el brazo.

\- ¡Bomba de Desechos!

En el momento en que el brazo se liberó del enredo, una ráfaga tóxica lo golpeó en la cara, y el rey se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi tropezándose hasta que un coletazo en el suelo le hizo estabilizarse de nuevo.

Una vez que Nidoking se puso firme de nuevo, Ash se detuvo a hacer una observación. Nidoking había utilizado seis movimientos hasta ese momento, algo que entre los suyos únicamente Charizard había logrado. Como tendían a ir las cosas, solo podía asumir que el Pokémon final de Giovanni sería igual.

Una razón por la cual siguió yendo a desafiar gimnasios fue para tener una idea de lo que tendría que esperar de seguir adelante. Si era de esperarse que los Pokémon tuvieran más movimientos, sería un buen recordatorio de que todavía tenían mucho por hacer.

\- ¡Ola Tóxica!

La ola de desechos púrpuras salió disparada hacia Exeggutor, y esta vez no fue un disparo disperso y mareado.

\- ¡Confusión!

Con un resplandor azul, la ola de desechos salió de regreso hacia Nidoking, que se mantuvo firme de cara al tsunami de polución.

\- ¡Confusión!

Un segundo resplandor azul detuvo en seco el desecho púrpura completamente, con ambos Pokémon mirándose desafiantes mientras sus poderes psíquicos chocaban entre ellos. Eventualmente las dos auras azules se encendieron con fuerza alrededor del desecho, y una explosión de luz azul y desechos púrpuras voló por todo el lugar.

Ash apenas logró evitar que lo salpicara, y unos gritos de indignación de las chicas y un "¡Pika!" sugerían que sus compañeros habían evadido por los pelos también. Exeggutor y Nidoking no tuvieron tanta suerte, y ambos se encontraron golpeados por el ataque.

…

Ambos Pokémon habían caído, aunque en ese momento ella no estaba pensando en la batalla. En parte porque intentaba no oler el veneno que casi les había caído encima antes, pues era un olor intenso y desagradable, pero la causa mayor era el líder del gimnasio.

Había algo extraño con él, y no podía darle un nombre. Anabel también lo había notado, y posiblemente Ash se hubiese dado cuenta. Este líder de gimnasio estaba ocultando algo.

\- ¿Sabes algo? En caso de un empate no estoy bajo obligación de darte una medalla. Es a elección del líder del gimnasio, y si insistes en obtener una medalla que no necesitas, la verdad no me siento generoso. Si no puedes vencer a este Pokémon final total y absolutamente, te habrás ido desperdiciando el tiempo de ambos.

Y ese algo era lo que el líder del gimnasio quería estar haciendo en vez de permitirle a Ash ver la fuerza de sus Pokémon y de su mente al mismo tiempo.

Lo que el líder de gimnasio ocultaba era difícil de decir, pues podría ser cualquier cosa y probablemente no fuese asunto suyo, aunque su atención se vio desviada hacia el Pokémon que envió para enfrentar a Ash y no tuvo tiempo de pensar realmente lo que podría ser.

…

La confirmación de que Giovanni y Maylene no tenían absolutamente ninguna similitud entre ellos, un hecho que probablemente no requería confirmación alguna, se vio seguida por la aparición de un Pokémon masivo de color marrón y rojo-naranja.

 **\- RHYPERIOR, EL POKÉMON TALADRO Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA FINAL DE RHYHORN. RHYPERIOR POSEE INCREÍBLES FORTALEZAS DEFENDIDAS, Y SUELEN USARSE EN ZONAS DE ERUPCIONES VOLCÁNICAS PARA MANEJAR EL FLUJO DEL MAGMA.**

El Rhyperior miró a Ash directo dentro del alma, o al menos así fue como se sintió la mirada. Era de una intensidad que Ash muy rara vez había sentido, y era un indicativo claro de que esta pelea no iba a ser nada fácil. Con su Super Bola en mano, Ash ya estaba listo para el desafío.

\- ¡Serperior, yo te elijo!

En un estallido de luz apareció frente a él, desenrollándose en preparación para la batalla que estaba por comenzar. La serpiente siseó ligeramente al ver a Rhyperior.

\- Ser. _Imagino que podrás ver que este no es un Rhyperior ordinario._ – le dijo Ash asintió. Asegurándole que en efecto se había dado cuenta de ello.

\- Con lo lejos que has llegado, me atrevo a pensar que sabes muy bien que el tipo por sí solo no sella una batalla. Este Rhyperior ha luchado contra evoluciones mucho más impresionantes que las tuyas.

\- Sí recuerdas que vencí a más de la mitad de tu equipo con dos Pokémon que no han evolucionado, ¿verdad? Soy la última persona que alguien deba decirle que la evolución decide todo. ¡Serperior, usa Atracción!

La batalla comenzaría con un movimiento inteligente, y eso quería decir incapacitar. Con un guiño, Serperior envió una tormenta de corazones a volar hacia Rhyperior. Recordaba suficiente de sus estudios para saber que la familia Rhyhorn tenía diferencias de género basadas en el tamaño de sus cuernos, y los de este Rhyperior se veían lo bastante grandes para ser de un macho.

\- ¡Tormenta de Arena!

Rhyperior dispersó una tormenta de partículas de polvo desde sus brazos, que hicieron pedazos los corazones y llenaron la arena con una espesa capa de polvo. Los granos de arena le dieron en la cara, aunque Ash tuvo que admitir que no se sintió tan doloroso como debería. Eso sí, le dificultaba ver a Rhyperior con claridad, y el hecho de que Serperior daba respingos sugería que la falta de irritación y dolor era más cosa de él de lo que era para ella.

\- Electrocañón.

\- ¡Serperior, bloquéalo con Tormenta de Hojas, viene directo hacia ti!

Serperior disparó la Tormenta de Hojas como le indicaron, y estas penetraron en la arena lo suficiente para abrir una brecha brevemente, permitiéndoles ver con claridad. Los ataques impactaron, y la pequeña bola de Electrocañón se vio superada por la Tormenta de Hojas, que impactó directamente a Rhyperior. La arena volvió a rellenar la brecha y Rhyperior volvió a quedar obscurecido de la vista.

\- Brazo Martillo.

Esta vez no necesitó decirle a Serperior de qué dirección vendría el ataque. Aun habiéndose puesto otra vez su zapato, pudo sentir como temblaba el campo de batalla mientras Rhyperior se lanzaba a la carga, y Serperior también lo hizo.

\- ¡Hoja Afilada!

Con la cola brillando de verde brillante, Serperior dio una estocada hacia el frente, golpeando directamente el brazo brillante de Rhyperior que vino a la carga por un lado. La colisión de los ataques provocó una lluvia de chispas mientras estos competían uno contra el otro, y mientras la Hoja Afilada soltaba chispas verdes, Ash hizo dos observaciones.

Rhyperior todavía tenía un brazo libre, al igual que la boca y la cabeza. Eso podría ser malo a menos que hiciera algo. De modo que, en efecto, decidió hacer algo.

\- ¡Serperior, Tormenta de Hojas!

Serperior no hizo movimientos elegantes, pero su cuello brilló intensamente antes de soltar una ráfaga de hojas directo hacia la cara de Rhyperior. La forma masiva de este se fue dando tumbos hacia atrás y se desplomó en el suelo. Serperior lo siguió ayudándose con la gravedad para apuñalarlo con Hoja Afilada, logrando asestar otro golpe certero en la armadura de Rhyperior.

Rhyperior luchó por volver a levantarse de eso, ayudado por el subidón de daño repentino de la Tormenta de Arena. Fue en ese momento que Ash, en ese breve respiro que creó la arena con la Tormenta de Hojas, que se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Rhyperior no parecía estar tan dañado por los ataques de Serperior como él esperaba, incluso con Roca Sólida. Tal vez se había pasado algo por alto.

\- ¡Serperior, usa Aqua Cola para dispersar la Tormenta de Arena!

\- ¡Bloquéala!

Serperior levantó su cola, que brilló de azul mientras empezaba a salpicar agua. Sin embargo, un brazo muy grueso bloqueó el agua, salpicándola sin hacer daño contra el suelo y sin permitirle dispersar nada.

\- ¡Brazo Martillo!

El otro brazo de Rhyperior golpeó entonces a Serperior, un golpe sólido que definitivamente hizo mucho daño. – ¡Ahora, Megacuerno!

Rhyperior hizo resplandecer su cuerno, y Ash no tuvo interés alguno en ver el resultado final de eso.

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas!

Rhyperior bajó su cabeza justo a tiempo para que una ráfaga de hojas le diera por un lado. El golpe lo sacó de balance, haciéndolo dar tumbos hacia la arena mientras Serperior volvía a erguirse tal cuan larga era. De nuevo, a través del resquicio de claridad que traía la Tormenta de Hojas, Ash pudo ver que los ataques seguían sin hacer tanto daño como deberían, hasta con Roca Sólida.

\- ¡Electrocañón!

No era que realmente pudiese tener la oportunidad de limpiar el aire, pues Rhyperior lanzaba los disparos de electricidad y eso requirió que Serperior serpenteara a su alrededor para evitar el daño.

\- ¡Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Aqua Cola!

Los disparos eléctricos fueron reemplazados por unas ardientes llamas que salieron de los brazos de cañón de Rhyperior, las cuales fueron bloqueadas por el agua que brotó de la cola de Serperior. Sin embargo, incluso con su vista borrosa a causa de la arena, podía ver que el juego se volvía más y más intenso. Rhyperior iba avanzando hacia el frente mientras disparaba las llamas, claramente pensando en acercarse a Serperior para un poderoso ataque físico.

Si se acercaba, Rhyperior podría golpear a Serperior con toda la fuerza que podía aplicar un Pokémon tipo Tierra, mientras que de lejos la arena bloqueaba Atracción y Tormenta de Hojas, aunque la segunda no parecía estar haciéndole nada. Al mismo tiempo, los ataques de corto alcance de Serperior terminaban siendo filtrados por Roca Sólida. Tenía que haber una forma de sortearla. Después de un momento de observar las llamas acercándose lentamente hacia Serperior, se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¡Serperior, salta hacia un lado y usa Aqua Cola para dispersar la arena!

Serperior, pudo darse cuenta, no estaba totalmente segura de por qué la hacía repetir algo que había sido bloqueado la primera vez. Sin embargo, no dudó en hacerlo, y se deslizó fuera de la línea directa de fuego. Las llamas atravesaron la arena sin hacerle daño y la serpiente apuntó su cola hacia arriba.

\- ¡Bloquéala una vez más, y luego usa Megacuerno! ¡No dejes que esa Tormenta de Hojas vuelva a desorientarte!

Otra vez, un brazo sólido golpeó la cola de Serperior, soportando el agua sin preocupaciones mientras un cuerno empezaba a resplandecer en medio del borrón de arena, solo lo suficientemente cerca para que Ash estuviera seguro de que no podría ser bloqueado por la arena cuando repitiera el movimiento.

\- ¡Detén a Rhyperior con Atracción!

Pudo escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa de Giovanni al oír eso, incluso mientras Serperior guiñaba el ojo y enviaba la ráfaga de corazones. La arena trató de bloquearlos, pero estos golpearon a Rhyperior en toda la cabeza antes de poder ser destruidos. El brillo del cuerno desapareció, y Rhyperior parecía estar tambaleándose como si estuviera mareado.

\- ¡Recupera el sentido, sal de ese trance! – exclamó Giovanni, pero su orden fue en vano.

\- ¡Deshazte de la arena!

La tercera era la vencida, y Serperior lanzó una Aqua Cola al aire, haciendo que el agua se regara por todo el campo con un ligero rocío. La arena desapareció, cayendo pesadamente al suelo y despejando el campo para que todos pudieran ver lo que pasaba. Ningún Pokémon reaccionó a estar ahora empapado pero probablemente ahora fuese una pregunta de si Rhyperior lo habría notado siquiera.

\- ¡Ahora, Tormenta de Hojas una vez más!

Serperior brilló de verde, incluso mientras Rhyperior hacía un sonido de risas que Ash esperaba nunca hacer enfrente de nadie. No podía imaginarse que fuese atractivo, especialmente porque sonaba más como lo que habrían hecho aquellos mirones en las aguas termales de Cinnabar si no los hubieran detenido.

La risa continuó incluso mientras Rhyperior recibía la ráfaga de hojas, enviando al masivo Pokémon a volar por los aires. Rhyperior salió volando pasándolo de largo, arrastrando una ráfaga de viento que le voló la gorra, para luego estrellarse contra las paredes del Gimnasio Viridian.

Rhyperior ya no se reía, pero por la forma en que se veía mostraba que no era porque la Tormenta de Hojas le había convencido de que Serperior no era su tipo.

\- ¿Ganamos? – Hizo la pregunta quedamente, por si a Rhyperior se le ocurría revivir. Pero medio minuto después, su rostro se tornó en una gran sonrisa. – ¡Ganamos!

Olvidándose por un rato de su gorra, corrió hacia Serperior y la abrazó por la parte superior del cuello, que se tensó ante el repentino abrazo por un momento antes de relajarse y devolverle su muestra de afecto.

\- Ser. _Sí, mi querido idiota. Lo logramos._

Momentos después se le unió en el abrazo de celebración un peso en su hombro, que sin duda era Pikachu, antes de sentir un cuerpo presionando contra su espalda.

\- ¡Ganaste! – repitió Misty su declaración, atrapándole la espalda con sus brazos. Era una sensación muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable.

Anabel se encontraba junto a él, acercándosele por un lado. Notó que se veía un poco sorprendida de haber entrado en el abrazo grupal, como si la hubieran empujado, pero rápidamente sonrió y se puso a disfrutarlo tanto como el resto de ellos.

Ash le echó una mirada por un momento a Iris que estaba detrás de él, con una mirada de aprobación y una postura que le hizo preguntarse si ella era la que había empujado a Anabel a hacerlo. Momentos después rápidamente atrapó algo en el aire, que fue arrojado desde el asiento de Giovanni.

Una Medalla Tierra.

Ash le dio una breve mirada a Giovanni, que estaba de pie y se quedó viéndolo por un momento. No se fue de inmediato, y Ash sintió que se quedó allí por una razón deliberada. No se fue sino hasta que Iris se les unió en el abrazo grupal, apareciendo del lado opuesto de Anabel en vez de tratar de abrirse paso entre ella y Misty.

Se habría preguntado la razón exacta del por qué, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado de ese abrazo como para tratar de pensar en esas razones.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en Pueblo Paleta…**_

Había algo impresionante sobre una colección de medallas de gimnasio. Sin importar cómo vieras una medalla, o dos, o incluso recordar esa sola medalla que era la única que necesitabas, el juego completo simplemente te sacaba una sonrisa.

No estaba totalmente seguro de por qué su mamá se habría toda esa molestia para ponerlas en un marco, o por qué insistía en guardarlas en su regazo mientras hablaban en el laboratorio de Oak.

\- No puedes perderlas si las tengo en nuestra pared hasta que te vayas a la liga, cariño. Además, el Sr. Framer tenía que pagar sus cuentas y se ofreció hacerme este favor.

El único argumento que tendría ante tal declaración era que todavía no había sufrido de robo de medallas en esta línea temporal todavía.

\- Sabes, siempre me sentí muy orgullosa de ti, cariño, pero esto es solo la cereza sobre el pastel. No importa lo que pase en la liga, para mí siempre serás asombroso, hijo.

Ash se sonrojó, inseguro de cómo responder a eso.

\- Desde luego, para eso todavía falta tiempo. La Liga Pokémon será en dos meses y medio, un día más, un día menos. Aunque reitero lo que dijo tu madre. – dijo el Profesor Oak.

¿De verdad faltaba tanto? ¿No habían sido dos meses la última vez? Seguro, por ese entonces se le escapaban las fechas, ¿pero en serio se había recortado medio mes de tiempo de la última vez? Aunque se había evitado algunas cosas: nada de robots gigantes, ni chicas fantasmales, ni congelarse. Tampoco a Santa Claus, pero eso bien podría haber sido un sueño muy extraño.

A pesar de haber evitado algunas cosas, también se metió en nuevos problemas. ¿Eso no debería haber igualado un poco las cosas, o haberle hecho tardarse un poco más que la última vez?

\- ¿Pika? _Anabel nos teletransportó unas pocas veces cuando nos perdimos. Y desde luego, al decir unas pocas me refiero a las MUCHAS veces que nos perdimos la primera vez._

Sí, pero no podrían haberse perdido tantas veces que al teletransportarlos Anabel de regreso al camino podría haberles recortado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Solo se habían perdido aquella vez en el bosque de manzanas. Y luego en el de peras, y el de naranjas. Y en las grandes llanuras, y en las llanuras pequeñas, y en las moderadas. Y luego en la jungla, y la otra jungla. Y después en la costa, y en la costa rocosa… No, esa última no contaba, si no tenía a Pidgeotto entonces. ¿O sí?

De acuerdo, perderse no era exactamente una ocurrencia rara, si tenía que ser honesto.

\- Oh, eso quiere decir que podremos hacer más fiestas. ¡Será muy divertido!

El entusiasmo de su madre le provocó un dolor fantasma en las articulaciones de los hombros, como si dos personas lo estuvieran jalando los brazos en direcciones opuestas.

\- Tal vez antes de la liga. No creo que pueda soportar otra fiesta. – comentó Misty, haciendo que el Profesor Oak se riera un poco.

\- Tampoco yo, para ser honesto. Todavía sigo oyendo como si me soplara un kazoo en el oído mientras duermo. Aun así, necesitarás encontrar algo que hacer en las próximas semanas antes que lleguemos a la fiesta en cuestión.

Ash estuvo de acuerdo, y la primera respuesta a esa pregunta era obviamente entrenar. Desde luego, había un problema con la primera respuesta, y era que tendía a hacerle perderse algunas cosas. Entre ellas, estaba el hecho de que ya había hecho mucho entrenamiento, y que tomar un descanso entre entrenamientos también era muy importante.

Y también, era poco considerado de su parte asumir que lo que él quisiera hacer era la primera opción de todos los demás. Claro que le habían dado permiso, y seguramente no lo culparían ni regañarían por querer hacer más. A Iris ciertamente no le importaría, aunque seguramente ella lo entrenaría tanto como él entrenaba a sus Pokémon. Desde luego, solo porque no había problema, no quería decir que debería ir de cabeza sin preguntar primero.

\- Ya he entrenado bastante, y queda suficiente tiempo para entrenar más antes de la liga. Ustedes tres, ¿qué quieren hacer mientras tanto? – preguntó fijando su atención se fijó en Misty, Iris, y Anabel.

Anabel se rascó la cabeza, con expresión algo incierta. Iris simplemente se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sin tener ninguna idea. En su experiencia, eso quería decir que no vería ningún cambio en la rutina que llevaban. Seguramente seguiría entrenándolo en un estado que le distrajera menos antes que cualquiera de ellos terminara de atravesar la pubertad. Posiblemente.

La única cosa que se le ocurría que querría hacer era tratar de encontrar a la Cazadora J, y a menos que alguien tomara una foto de ella vacacionando en Isla Pummelo, ese rastro estaba frío para seguirlo, aunque Iris lo mantuviera en su mente.

\- ¿Creen que podríamos ir otra vez a la playa? – sugirió Misty.

Rápidamente, todos asintieron en gesto de aprobación, Anabel, Iris, y él. Esa era una buena idea. Ella podría ver si había Pokémon que pudiese capturar para seguir adelante con su meta, todos podrían divertirse, y él podría volver a verlas en traje de baño.

No había ningún lado negativo, aunque fuese un poco extraño admitir para sí mismo que le gustaba lo último tanto como lo sentía por dentro.

\- ¡Espléndida idea! – La aprobación del Profesor Oak fue seguida por la de su madre, aunque fue de una manera más sutil.

¿Sería que estaba preocupada de que él estuviera a solas con tres chicas atractivas en trajes de baño? Claro, dado que ahora pensaba más en trajes de baño, posiblemente fuese una preocupación más relevante de lo que era antes. Sin embargo, Ash no veía que fuese a resultar en algo que le diera algún motivo a su mamá para preocuparse.

A menos que se perdiera algo entre el rufián con el Donphan y haber ido a aquel puerto, de lo cual viendo que no podía recordar nada, seguramente no habría pasado nada interesante. Seguro no pasaría nada malo antes de la Liga Pokémon que involucrase a la costa. A menos que fuese a encontrar algún balde de arena Pokémopolitano, nada podría salir mal.

…

Anabel tuvo que admitir que le sorprendió toda la atención que su blog había atraído hasta ahora, incluso con los esfuerzos del Pokédex para darle visibilidad. Claro, no toda ella era positiva, considerando que al menos una docena de mensajes le decían que se suicidara, otros que era un monstruo, más de unos pocos que eran claros intentos de doxing, y un mensaje del "Club del Misterio Pokémon" preguntando cuál era la conexión entre los Bloodliners y los Pokémon extraterrestres. Pero afortunadamente, había igual cantidad de gente que mostraba su apoyo ante su intento de activismo, y hasta estaban interesados en saber más sobre los Bloodliners. Ciertamente lo suficiente para convencerla de que su pequeña idea podría llegar a alguna parte.

Y si podía llegar a alguna parte, eso quería decir que tenía que escribir otro post, para mantener el impulso del blog en aumento y a la gente interesada. Y la pregunta era, ¿cuál de entre los cientos de preguntas debería responder? Claro, era fácil saltearse los mensajes que le decían que la mandaban a morirse o que le ofrecían comprar el auto de alguien, pero fuera de eso, la cantidad de temas por abordar era más que un poco abrumadora.

Al menos, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una pregunta en particular mientras hacía su chequeo antes de su viaje a la playa.

 _¿Para qué querría una Bloodliner como tú llevarse bien con la gente normal? ¿No eres mejor que todos ellos?_

Al ver esa pregunta Anabel se detuvo. Ella tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esa pregunta, y la respuesta siempre se había sentido bastante simple. Sonriendo, decidió responderla y lentamente comenzó a teclear.

 _Saben, esta es una pregunta realmente interesante. Mucha gente pensaría que, como los Bloodliners tenemos poderes, preferirían no mezclarse con los humanos ordinarios. Que solo preferirían hacer cosas malas, o gobernar a los humanos, o mantenerse al margen de sus leyes, pensando que somos diferentes de ellos. Ya he conocido a muchos Bloodliners con esta mentalidad, pero estoy en desacuerdo con ellos._

 _Es obvio que algunas personas le tienen miedo a lo que es diferente, a ser odiados por lo que son y que no los consideren que estén al mismo nivel de otras personas. Que los encarcelen, asesinen o incluso los torturen solo por quienes son. Es muy obvio también que alguien que tenga miedo de ser odiado por ese poder preferiría aceptarlo solo para probar que es superior, que no pueden lastimarlo. Es una conclusión trágica a la cual llegar, pero que hasta cierto punto puedo entenderla._

 _En cuanto a mí, pienso que esto solo es una forma de incrementar las diferencias, de pronunciar más la división, en vez de resolver nada. Ambos, los humanos y los Bloodliners, han cometido errores que nos han traído aquí, pero si seguimos hablando sobre el pasado, ¿cuándo avanzaremos hacia el futuro?_

 _Hay muchas historias después de todo, sobre héroes del pasado distante que hoy día serían llamados Bloodliners. Como los Guardianes del Aura de Rota, con Sir Aaron entre ellos, e incluso los que se rumoran como el ancestro del Clan Fisher de Ciudad Crimson, Utsubotto Fisher. Personas cuya fibra moral y habilidades eran consideradas incuestionables, y nadie se ha atrevido a contradecirlos. Fueron valorados por la clase de personas que fueron, más que por lo que podían hacer._

 _Quizás sea porque me crio un buen tío, pero siento que no hay necesidad de seguir aumentando las diferencias, cuando podemos en vez de eso ver lo que nos une a todos. Todos vivimos en este mismo mundo juntos, ¿así que por qué no intentar vivir juntos en paz y armonía?_

 _Incluso aunque nos lastimen, nos sintamos tristes o tengamos miedo, juntos podemos encontrar una forma de superar cualquier adversidad. Ningún hombre es una isla, como dice el refrán, y tratar de alzarse por encima de los demás y rehusarse a vivir entre otros es una receta segura para más tristeza y desesperación. ¿Y no hay ya suficiente de eso, incluso sin nuestras divisiones?_

 _Así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo que quiero es vivir, conocer a otros, aprender más de lo que sé. Porque yo no soy mejor que nadie, y mi Bloodline no me hace superior. Lo único que quiero es dar amor y recibirlo de igual manera._

 _Y esto es algo que espero que todos podamos hacer, juntos, algún día._

 _Espero que esta respuesta te satisfaga, y si hay más que quieras compartir, siempre estaré más que feliz de responderlas._

 _Con amor, su Doncella del Salón._

Y con una sonrisa, presionó el botón de "Enviar", sintiendo una gran sensación de orgullo en su interior.

Tal vez fuera diferente de cómo lo imaginó cuando empezó a viajar, pero definitivamente sentía que su voz sería escuchada ahora. Y eso era suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

…

No había nada de malo en ello. En serio, solo era que Ash quería ir a pasar un día en la playa con sus amigas. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza? Quizás porque de pronto entendió las implicaciones. Ir a la playa significaba el mar. El mar significaba ir a nadar. E ir a nadar significaba… su hijo y las chicas en trajes de baño.

A menos que estuvieran en Kalos, pero ese era un tema que prefería no tocar.

A Delia no se le había escapado que su hijo había aceptado la propuesta de Misty de ir a la playa sin rechistar. Ahora se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio de Ash, oyendo sonidos de desorden. Seguro empacaba las cosas, y siendo que Anabel los llevaría de ida y vuelta, no tenían que preocuparse de comprar boletos de ferry, así que seguramente estaba llevándose solo lo que iba a necesitar para divertirse.

\- ¿Cuál crees que les guste más, Pikachu, el rojo o el azul? – le oyó preguntar. Al oír la respuesta de Pikachu, por desgracia sin traducir para ella, no pudo evitar reírse.

\- "Podrías preguntármelo a mí." – pensó la mujer.

Desde que regresó, con aquel abrazo pudo percatarse de lo mucho que había crecido su pequeño. Aparte de sus logros como entrenador, no se le escapaba el hecho de que estaba más alto, más fuerte… y el hecho de pensar que sus nuevas amigas, todas ellas unas chicas realmente atractivas le darían un buen vistazo. Y al mismo tiempo, él a su vez le daría un vistazo a cada una de ellas.

Ash claramente ya no era un despistado; Delia podía ver que sabía apreciar el atractivo de sus amigas. En ocasiones le había preguntado, en tono de broma, si traería a alguna chica linda a cenar a casa alguna vez. Y ahora había traído a tres de ellas, aunque solo fuese como amigas.

Aunque admitiéndolo, no le molestaría si alguna de ellas fuese algo más. Las tres eran muy simpáticas y encantadoras, cada una a su particular manera, pero no veía a Ash capaz de elegir a alguna de ellas por encima de las demás. De hecho, jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarle cuál era su tipo, y el hecho de que esas tres eran tan diferentes entre ellas, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, no le ayudaba a reducirlo. Y sin embargo, parecía sentir atracción hacia todas hasta cierto punto

Y desde luego, estaba también Serena, pero ella no creía que Ash fuese a manejar una relación a distancia, pues él prefería ver las cosas y a las personas cara a cara. Quizás si se volvieran a encontrar y Serena decidiera viajar con él…

\- "¿En qué estoy pensando?" – se preguntó a sí misma.

No estaba pensando en querer empujar a su hijo a una relación, ¿verdad? Cierto que ya estaba en esa edad, pero… estar en medio de tantas jóvenes atractivas y que gustaban de él no haría más que confundirlo y hacerlo enredarse con sus sentimientos. Así que mejor distraerse con algo más: de inmediato tocó la puerta y trató de no evidenciar que había estado oyendo.

\- ¿Ash?

\- ¡Un momento! – respondió él, y cinco segundos más tarde le abrió la puerta. – ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

Delia trató de no pensar en el hecho de que llevaba una camiseta blanca con una raya en zigzag de color naranja, que evidentemente le estaba quedando peligrosamente pequeña. En vez de eso, le dio su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienen almuerzo para su día en la playa? Puedo prepararles algo a todos si quieren. – ofreció.

El deleite de Ash por probar sus almuerzos le ayudó a la mujer a olvidarse por un momento de las preocupaciones. Por ahora, solo le quedaba confiar en que Ash y las chicas podrían controlar sus hormonas y divertirse como buenos amigos que eran, y nada más. Merecían un buen descanso por todo su duro trabajo.

\- Oye, mamá, ¿todavía tienes tu vieja tabla de surf?

\- ¿Mi tabla de surf?

Oh sí, ella llegó a usarla mucho en verano cuando era más joven. Y hablando de eso, el Weather Channel había reportado que se venían acercando las grandes olas a la costa, como cada veinte años. Pero… Ash no estaba planeando remontar en esas olas, ¿verdad? Seguro no podía ser TAN imprudente.

* * *

 _ **En la costa, y siendo mucho menos imprudente…**_

\- ¡Pikachu, Puño Trueno!

\- ¡Pika!

Recorriendo su cuerpo, Pikachu sujetó su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda y la clavó en el suelo. Esto causó que se formara una esfera de electricidad en dicha extremidad, y extendiendo su brazo hacia afuera, el puño dejó un corte en el campo mientras Pikachu corría hacia el Machamp. Era un movimiento que habían hecho muchas veces antes, y con toda certeza lo harían muchas veces más. El Machamp se tensó, mientras sus brazos inferiores formaban un aura verde para levantar una Protección. La barrera brilló intensamente mientras Pikachu se le acercaba.

Ahora, esta era una de esas ocasiones donde fácilmente podría mirar sus posibilidades de victoria y seguir la manera más lógica y efectiva de lograrlo. Sin embargo, no era particularmente necesario.

\- Cambia a Finta, y luego termina con Puño Trueno.

Incluso aunque Pikachu no hubiese aprendido esa técnica recientemente, Red buscaba no depender demasiado de ella como antes. Pikachu apuntó la cola al frente, brillando ligeramente, y golpeó la Protección. La barrera se agrietó, y Pikachu logró penetrar usando un Puño Trueno ligeramente disminuido. Se podía permitir no utilizarlo contra oponentes como este en particular.

Machamp salió volando, cayendo derrotado en el suelo mientras Pikachu aterrizaba sin un solo rasguño.

\- ¡Nooooo!

Red asintió distraídamente ante su victoria, antes de darse la vuelta, junto con Pikachu, hacia la manta de picnic donde antes habían estado descansando. Dicha manta tenía una canasta abierta y una Yellow que lo saludaba con la mano.

\- Bueno, eso fue rápido.

Él solo asintió ante su observación, mientras oían como el sujeto que casi les arruina su almuerzo salir corriendo mientras volvían a tomar asiento, al igual que Pikachu. Era una reunión agradable, una celebración de su reciente victoria y su octava medalla.

Los Pokémon que tenía a la mano con él ya estaban comiendo: Pikachu apuró su propio plato para unirse a Charizard, Persian, Sneasel, Poliwrath, Clefairy y Haunter. Se sentía un poco mal de que no fuese tan hecho personalmente como los sándwiches que él y Yellow estaban disfrutando, pero él no tenía idea de cómo hacer comida Pokémon y sus recientes pasos hacia la socialización habían tenido suficientes baches sin haberlos envenenado accidentalmente.

De todas maneras, no había necesidad de pensar en qué pasos todavía necesitaba trabajar, solo en los que ya había tomado. Había alcanzado varias de sus metas, encontró más por el camino, y hasta pudo ser un héroe una o dos veces. No pudo más que darle la primera mordida a su sándwich mientras Yellow se terminaba el suyo antes de hacer una pregunta.

\- Y bien, Red, ¿vamos a volver a la trampa o qué?

Él no levantó sus cejas ante el hecho de que ella todavía siguiera llamándolo "trampa", aun después de que no los atacaron ni secuestraron. Sabían lo que era después de todo. Así, se terminó su sándwich antes de responderle, aunque quizás no necesitaba esperar. Después de todo, no era considerado de mala educación encogerse de hombros con la boca llena.

Aunque no lo fuese, luego de enfrentarse a ancianas muy poderosas, temperaturas heladas, y reflejos de sí mismo, tuvo que admitir que no estaba muy seguro. Había muchas opciones, y decir simplemente "entrenar" no parecía suficiente. El "cómo" venía siendo la verdadera cuestión. Después podría pensárselo, cuando se hubieran terminado los sándwiches.

\- Ahora que estamos de vuelta en tierra firme y todo, hay muchos lugares a donde podríamos ir. Podríamos ir incluso a Horiwood si quisiéramos.

¿Quién querría ir a ese lugar? ¿Para qué querría ir allá? ¿Y para qué querría Yellow ir allá? Le echó una mirada, preguntándose si había decidido que la "trampa" no era tanto una trampa para que tuvieran que ir a buscar alborotadores y estos los guiaran a una nueva trampa. Ella se encogió de hombros, claramente sin tener una razón y simplemente echando la sugerencia por hacerlo.

Poliwrath se veía algo decepcionado de la falta de alborotadores para golpear en el futuro, antes de volver a animarse y mirar hacia el cielo. Ese acto ya lo habían hecho antes Pikachu, Charizard y Persian, y rápidamente lo siguieron él mismo, Yellow, Clefairy y Sneasel.

De pronto, una silueta empezó a descender desde el cielo, soplándoles el viento por donde pasó Charizard y Poliwrath rápidamente se pusieron de pie en las esquinas opuestas de su manta de picnic, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras Yellow se apresuraba a coger la canasta antes que saliera volando. Logró salvarla, pero varios tazones de la comida fueron volteados en el proceso.

La silueta aterrizó en una nube de polvo y Pikachu se adelantó, echando chispas ya preparado. Las chispas solo disminuyeron cuando se reveló que el recién llegado era un Dragonite que llevaba una bolsa negra.

\- Broo.

Dicho Dragonite, al parecer sin importarle las miradas de alerta que tenían todos ellos, metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un sobre de ella. Luego extendió dicho sobre en su dirección, claramente con la intención de entregárselo.

\- Esa carta no tiene sello.

La observación de Yellow estaba en lo correcto, pero la falta de sellos era la menor de las dudas de Red. La primera era, ¿quién exactamente enviaría cartas vía Dragonite entre todos los Pokémon? De algún modo dudaba que así fuera como hacían las entregas diarias.

Cogiendo la carta, aunque Pikachu siseó con preocupación, la abrió para sacar una especie de dispositivo de metal. Era liso y rectangular, y un círculo en el centro de color azul comenzó a brillar antes de proyectar una luz y revelar un holograma de una mujer en él, vestida como si estuviese unos cuantos siglos atrasada en tendencias de moda. El hecho era que Red sabía que no era una buena señal que el holograma no coincidiera con la apariencia, y tampoco lo era lo que el mensaje tenía que decir.

\- Saludos, entrenador Pokémon, traigo una invitación. Has sido seleccionado para unirte a un grupo de entrenadores Pokémon para una reunión especial. El anfitrión será mi amo, el más grande entrenador Pokémon de todo el mundo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bueno, pues la conexión no me lo permitió, pero ahora sí, aquí está el capítulo de la historia principal. Bien, se termina el descanso y se reanuda la aventura. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, porque ya se prepara el escenario para el próximo arco importante. Mewtwo haciendo de las suyas y jugando con el clima llamó la atención de Rayquaza en Hoenn. Qué pena que Steven no pueda venir para echarle una mano a nuestros héroes, pero ni modo. Y Giovanni sigue sin estar feliz de que se le haya escapado, aunque no parece haber perdido la esperanza de recuperarlo.

En otro frente, Ash por fin gana su octava medalla, ¡y de qué forma! Giovanni no se lo puso nada sencillo, pero no se podía esperar menos de él. Valió la pena, especialmente por lo anticlimático que fue en el anime que peleara con Jessie y James en el último gimnasio de Kanto (razón por la cual tampoco cuento esa como una medalla "válida"). Bueno, no me puedo quejar: Ash mantuvo una racha invicta con los gimnasios en su primera región, ¿cuántos entrenadores pueden presumir de eso? Un gran logro para nuestro héroe, y más viendo quién fue su oponente. Y miren cómo se lucieron sus Pokémon, especialmente Squirtle y Serperior contra los oponentes que les tocaron. Una gran forma de cerrar el ciclo de las medallas de Kanto.

No hay mucho progreso en el área del shipping, aunque por lo menos se ve que ya las chicas y Ash están mucho más dispuestas al contacto físico, por lo menos en abrazos grupales para celebrar una victoria. Y el grupo se echará otro viajecito a la playa, como que Ash intentará impresionarlas montando la Humunga Dunga. Bueno, creo que ya sabemos cómo va a terminar eso, así que dejémoslos divertirse. Y por su parte, Anabel escribe su siguiente artículo en su blog. ¿Qué respuestas le vendrán más tarde? ¿Se interesarán algunos de los personajes que conocemos? No puedo esperar para verlo.

Bien, con esto terminamos con este capítulo. En el próximo comenzaremos con el arco de Mewtwo y los eventos de la primera película, que muchos (incluyéndome) hemos estado esperando con ansias. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, leonix644, Jigsawpunisher, BRANDON369, Conuk, Amo del vacio, Soul Of Demon, Remmy, prietar, Caballero de Huitzilopochtli.** Gracias también a **Felipexza,** que dejó el suyo varios caps atrás, por si ya está al día. Por lo pronto, me voy a terminar de traducir mi oneshot de Halloween para Chronicles, así que no olviden pasarse por allá también. Y si no lo han hecho todavía, no olviden pasarse también por el Interludio de Mewtwo, si quieren una antesala al próximo arco.


	43. Mewtwo Contraataca Parte 1

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines.**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover** , yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción al español. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 43:** Mewtwo Contraataca, Parte 1.

* * *

 _ **Al sur de la costa de Kanto, bajo el agua…**_

No importaba cuántas veces se sumergiera en el agua, aunque fuese en la misma playa en la costa donde se habían estado quedando hacía unos días, Misty nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Había algo sobre la sensación de no tener peso en el agua, la sutil corriente que no se sentía en el aire, y las cosas únicas que hacía con el sonido. Y eso ella deseaba poder compartirlo con los demás.

Bajando hacia el fondo arenoso, Misty miró hacia el sol que brillaba sobre las olas con el cejo fruncido. Entre las cosas que ella podía hacer estaba respirar bajo el agua, y algo que había estado intentado en los últimos días era ver si podían replicar la habilidad de alguna forma para los demás.

Fue una esperanza vana. Hasta ellos lo sabían cuando pasaron una mañana entera hablando del tema, y hasta podría ser peligrosa. Aunque también lo era intentar montar una gigantesca ola sobre una tabla de surf que apenas sabías cómo manejar, y Ash había decidido, por alguna razón, intentarlo para clavar una bandera sobre una roca. Ayudar a un viejo surfista no era excusa suficiente para eso, y había resultado bastante gratificante ver que era algo tan peligrosamente estúpido que hasta Iris estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Ash no tuvo ni siquiera que aclarar que no era uno de esos surfistas presumidos que intentaban impresionar a las chicas, e Iris estuvo más que feliz de secundarlas a ella y Anabel en decirle al chico que nunca más volviera a hacer algo como eso. Ni en veinte años, ni en cuarenta, o cuando fuera que la ola decidiera volver, nunca más.

Dejando de lado ese comportamiento imprudente y estúpido de Ash, los intentos de Misty por compartir este mundo con los otros de alguna manera habían fallado todavía más que los intentos de Ash por surfear. La única idea que se les había ocurrido que valía la pena implementar fue ver si Anabel podía usar sus poderes psíquicos para atraer burbujas de aire y hacer una sola grande, y lo único que logró fue que apenas al sumergirse unos metros esta se reventara y Anabel tuviera que volver nadando a toda prisa a la superficie.

Un par de cuerpos cruzaban ahora por la misma superficie, y podía ver incluso desde abajo en lo profundo que se trataba de los cuerpos de Ash e Iris. Misty sonrió al verlos pasar, pensando en cómo podría ayudar al menos a una persona a ver este mundo sin tener un tiempo límite demasiado abrumador.

Ella podía respirar aquí abajo tan naturalmente como fuera del agua, fuese con su nariz o con su boca. Con la primera podía mantenerse respirando perfectamente, ¿pero acaso podría usar su boca para ponerle oxígeno en la boca a alguien más? De los dos que estaban arriba, específicamente en la boca de Ash. El acto sería muy similar al de un beso muy largo, y no se podía imaginar haciéndolo con Iris.

Era un pensamiento muy romántico, incluso aunque sospechaba que no funcionaría. Ella y Ash, besándose, ambos sujetándose uno al otro con sus brazos y piernas mientras flotaban en un mundo que ella finalmente podían compartir con él. Pero primero tendría que sacar el valor para besarlo de manera normal, especialmente considerando que ya sospechaba que él mismo estaba pensando en cómo iba a lidiar con eso respecto a todas las demás.

Aun así, el pensamiento la hizo sonreír, posiblemente como una idiota, durante un minuto completo antes de volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Hep! _¡Encontré a alguien! ¡_ _Se dirige hacia ti muy rápido!_

Staryu se dirigía velozmente hacia ella, perseguida de cerca por un Seadra que venía a la carga. Misty volvió a sonreír, esta vez por continuar con su meta más fácil de alcanzar de manera inmediata, aparte de compartir la majestad del mundo subacuático con sus amigos.

 **…**

- **SABEN, HAY UNA SOLUCIÓN MUY SIMPLE A SU ANTERIOR DEBACLE. CÓMPRENSE UNOS RESPIRADORES Y GAFAS DE BUCEO. YA QUE OPTARON POR NO RENTAR UN LUGAR PARA QUEDARSE DURANTE SU VIAJE, FÁCILMENTE PODRÍAN PERMITÍRSELOS.**

El Pokédex acababa de presentarle un punto a Ash, que usaba una mano para protegerse los ojos del sol mientras miraba a la distancia. Incluso con la visión brevemente bloqueada por las gotas de agua producto de su reciente zambullida, todavía podía ver las maniobras voladoras que había enviado a practicar a su actual equipo activo.

Charizard, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Yanma y el Vivillon más interesado en batallas estaban estirando sus alas volando sobre el mar abierto, y preferiría mucho más estar pendiente de ellos y asegurarse de poder verlos a los cinco que tratar de imaginarse cómo le iba a explicar a Iris cómo funcionaba un respirador. Diablos, necesitaría que se lo explicaran a él mismo. No eran como usar un snorkel o una tira de bambú, ¿así que cómo funcionaban?

Y hablando de Iris (quien por cierto era la razón de que estuvieran usando Bases Secretas en lugar de alquilar una habitación: ella lo había solicitado, y por eso era que Psyduck se encontraba tendido junto a él y murmurando felizmente en el sol), notó por la esquina del ojo que estaba hablando con Anabel, y la conversación era telepática a dos vías.

La forma tan animada en que estaban hablando le hizo sentirse preocupado. ¿Acaso Iris planeaba convencer a Anabel de que hiciera algo alocadamente intenso para el entrenamiento, y que era demasiado terrorífico de imaginar? Ya estaba listo para ir y posiblemente rescatar a Anabel (lo cual potencialmente podría terminar por arrastrarlo a lo que fuera que Iris estaba planeando, pero era mejor que no hacer nada) cuando la conversación se detuvo y las dos empezaron a caminar en su dirección. Iris se veía más enfocada que Anabel, y tenía un ligero contoneo en sus pasos, extrañamente. Anabel iba detrás de ella, con un aspecto más aprehensivo. Eso podría no terminar del todo bien.

Sin embargo, lo que se esperaba no involucraba que Anabel le arrojara telekinéticamente a Iris una botella de bronceador directo a la mano, y la morena rápidamente se la puso frente a su cara. Unos segundos después, Ash sintió algo peludo dándole toques detrás de la rodilla, como si fuese para bloquearlo de echarse para atrás y escapar de lo que fuera que esto iba a ser.

\- Pikapi. _No te vayas a ningún lado, Ash. Me gusta por donde va esto._

El tono de su amigo, que se encontraba asoleándose igual que Psyduck, le hizo sentir más aprehensión. ¿A dónde iba todo esto exactamente? ¿Y por qué Pikachu parecía saberlo cuando él no?

Iris, que llevaba el mismo traje de baño que resaltaba muy bien su cuerpo atlético a la vista, se encontraba sonriendo mientras procedía a explicar por qué le enseñaba la botella de bronceador.

\- Oye Ash, Anabel me acaba de decir que es importante evitar que se te queme la piel en el sol. Aun con piel como la mía, parece que hay beneficios de hacerlo, incluso después de un buen chapuzón.

Iris señaló la botella en un tono ligeramente de ronroneo, que hizo que todo su cuerpo se enchinara tanto de preocupación como de excitación. Era una combinación muy extraña.

\- ¿Así que querías recordármelo? Gracias; me olvidé de aplicarme un poco más. – le dijo, pero sus esperanzas de resolver fácilmente ese predicamento fueron demolidas cuando Iris negó con la cabeza.

\- No. En realidad esperábamos que pudieras aplicarnos la loción en nuestras espaldas, y nosotras podemos hacer lo mismo por ti. Podríamos hacerlo solas, pero queremos que lo hagas tú.

Apenas notó que Anabel movía la mano frente a su cara mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de decir, o el hecho de que Iris acababa de decir algo sobre que "esto fue idea de Anabel". En qué contexto eso podría haberse originado, su cerebro simplemente no lo computaba, como si fuera un auto que le faltaba alguna pieza del motor para arrancar. Si supiera más sobre autos, le daría algún nombre más allá de "pieza para el arranque". Ni siquiera aunque Pikachu le seguía dando toques con la cola le puso su cerebro otra vez en marcha.

\- Sabes, si se va a quedar mirándonos en shock así como está, tal vez deberíamos hacérselo primero. No me huele a que se la haya aplicado en ninguna parte de su cuerpo recientemente, y no trae la camisa puesta.

 _\- Iris, eso es… eso… ¡aplicarle loción a una persona que está paralizada sin su permiso no está bien!_

\- ¿Quieres que se dañe la piel y termine miserable?

Eso logró que su cerebro volviera a funcionar como debía, y tras oír la pequeña chispa de electricidad que probablemente era más una "sugerencia amigable" y no una amenaza real, gritó que sí lo haría.

Su cara y la de Anabel se tornaron de un rojo cereza, e incluso la sonriente Iris adoptó un ligero tinte rosado en la suya.

 **…**

En otro tiempo lejano e inexistente, había estado descongelando a un desobediente Charizard lentamente por toda una noche. De alguna manera esto se sentía como una tarea mucho más aterradora que descongelar a un Pokemon desobediente que respiraba fuego, aunque parecía estar haciéndolo al mismo nivel de consistencia que como lo hacía entonces.

Iris y Anabel se encontraban recostadas de espaldas sobre el área de hierba que había encima del pequeño trecho playero donde Misty se había ido a nadar hacía poco, y Pikachu y Psyduck seguían en el mismo lugar.

Pikachu se había movido ligeramente para ponerse justo por detrás de él, como si estuviera listo para "recordárselo" de nuevo. Aunque no hizo ninguna falta, pues sus manos impregnadas de bronceador se hundían en todas las partes de la espalda de Iris que quedaban expuestas por su traje de baño, untando suavemente la crema mientras Iris gruñía de placer.

Esos gruñidos que hacía le trajeron de vuelta aquella sensación de preocupación y excitación que tuvo antes. Hacían que la cara se le encendiera de tonos rojizos más y más intensos entre más untaba la loción en la piel de la chica. Una parte de él, aunque nunca lo admitiría de dientes para afuera, estaba disfrutando esos gruñidos de ella a un nivel casi primitivo.

\- Esto se siente mucho mejor de lo que dijiste, Anabel.

Iris había pedido que se lo hiciera a ella primero, y él había notado todo el tiempo que los observaba a ambos. Prefirió no ver qué clase de expresión tenía en el rostro. Ya lo que hacía de por sí le resultaba distractor.

Mientras untaba la loción en la espalda de Iris, tomó nota de cómo se sentía su piel. No era lo más suave que había sentido, incluso sin las pequeñas cicatrices que Iris tenía por todo el cuerpo se sentía algo dura. Casi como si tuviera una cualidad salvaje, y había algo intrigante en ella. El contraste entre su oscuro tono de piel y lo pálido de la loción solo agregaba más a su atractivo

Era algo, tal como lo había pensado, intrigante y de cierta manera placentero a la vez, de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. El calor del momento en el entrenamiento nunca le había dado la oportunidad de analizar cómo se sentía su piel, o los músculos que había debajo de esta. Los breves toques y forcejeos en busca de dominarse uno al otro durante sus peleas de entrenamiento no le habían permitido enfocar su mente para experimentar cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

La piel de Iris se sentía compacta y uniforme, comparada a su propia musculatura que parecía servir solo para estirarle las camisetas. Tuvo que admitir que le daba un poco de envidia. El cuerpo de ella era más apto para la supervivencia, una mezcla de fuerza y velocidad junto con encanto femenino.

Con un último movimiento sobre los hombros de Iris, terminó con su espalda y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Anabel.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo en el frente también?

Ash trató de ignorar la petición de Iris. Habérselo hecho en la espalda ya era demasiado, pues el trasero de la chica le atrajo su atención más veces de las que le habría gustado admitir. Untarle bronceador por el frente, bueno, probablemente eso no estaría permitido en una playa pública. Una vocecita en su cabeza le susurraba, urgiéndole a aceptar la petición de Iris, pero rápidamente la ahogó y la mandó a los rincones profundos de su mente para acallarla.

Extrañaba tener… cualquiera que fuese su edad, en ocasiones. A esa edad no se habría distraído mirando el trasero de Iris, o su cuerpo bien tonificado, o preguntándose qué cosas lo distraerían si se daba la vuelta para que le aplicara la loción por el frente.

Desde luego, ponerse a hacerlo con Anabel no significaba que no se distraía tampoco. El cuerpo de ella también tenía su atractivo, con su propio trasero y su figura esbelta casa vez más tonificada que tenía su propio encanto, comparándolo con la figura musculosa y piel morena de Iris. Quitando del medio su cabello crecido, comenzó a frotarle por debajo de la nuca, haciendo que la chica soltara un gruñido de apreciación. O quizás fuese más un gemido que un gruñido, pero necesitaba controlar sus pensamientos de alguna manera.

Comparada con la piel de Iris, la piel de Anabel se sentía más lisa y menos tensa, y las manos de él resaltaban contra su tono de piel de una manera mucho más drástica de lo que había notado antes. La forma en como la piel y los músculos se resistían menos a su toque que los de Iris tenía un atractivo propio. Se sentía fresca y nueva, así que probablemente se la cuidara mucho más de lo que lo hacía Iris. Le recordaba un poco a la nieve, por extraño que pareciera.

Desde luego, ¿qué sabía él de cuidado de piel? Lo único que podía decir era que la piel de ambas se sentía agradable, cada una a su propia manera y con sus propios posibles defectos.

\- ¿Acaso mirarme fue tan malo? ¿Te incomoda, o solo te hizo feliz y empezaste a desearlo también para ti?

Ash realmente esperaba que Iris no estuviera dirigiendo esa pregunta a él. Eso le hacía preguntarse si lo estaba haciendo para obligarlo a hacer algo que realmente no se podía imaginar a sí mismo haciendo. Pikachu probablemente sí podría, pero él no. Y no sabía qué habría pasado por la mente de Pikachu para cambiarla en lo que era ahora, ni cuándo había sucedido, pero no había cambiado la naturaleza central de Pikachu, de modo que no era para preocuparse.

Sin embargo, cuando Anabel se tensó bajo sus manos que la frotaban, aunque no de una manera que sugería que fuese por él, se dio cuenta de que la pregunta de Iris iba dirigida a ella, no a él. Lo cual solo resultó más confuso. Si Iris hubiera querido decírselo a él, le haría pensar que estaba haciendo una insinuación al hecho de que le alegraba que sus shorts todavía eran algo holgados (a diferencia de sus camisetas estos días). Lo cual resultaría mortificante al darse cuenta de que ella se habría dado cuenta de ello, ¿pero qué significaba si le estaba hablando a Anabel?

¿Por qué la estaría observando? Las razones exactas lo eludían, aunque posiblemente fuese porque realmente se sentía muy distraído ahora mismo.

 _\- No, la verdad no fue nada malo en absoluto._

Anabel suspiró mientras él se movía hacia otra parte de su espalda, lo que lo confundió todavía más, y no estaba seguro de si podría descubrir lo que estaba pasando. Honestamente, no tenía idea de si querría descubrirlo.

\- Pika, pika. _Vaya, este es un interesante giro de eventos._

Pikachu probablemente sí querría saberlo, y eso era claramente más preocupante que lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando ellas dos en ese momento, o si tuviera que ser honesto, desde que Iris había arrastrado a Anabel a un entrenamiento más intenso.

 **…**

Aunque ella nunca le había importado mucho su propia espalda, en parte porque realmente no podía verla, sí había notado la de Ash de vez en cuando. Con Iris poniéndola a hacer entrenamiento de combate mano a mano y uso práctico de sus poderes en una pelea, tendría que haber estado ciega para no haberla visto. Pero tocarla, con las manos untadas de loción, era una sensación totalmente nueva. Una sensación de la cual dudaba se fuera a cansar alguna vez.

Podía sentir los músculos de sus hombros mientras frotaba la loción, nerviosos pero relajados a la vez. A pesar de todo, podía sentir la fuerza oculta que había en ellos. La sensación de esa fuerza que se ocultaba bajo la naturaleza amable de Ash era algo que encontraba atractivo de muchas maneras.

Distraídamente se preguntó si Misty e Iris tendrían una sensación similar, aunque estaba mucho menos interesada en sentir sus espaldas que la de Ash.

Al sentir que su mano ya estaba seca de loción, echó un poco más en ella y continuó untándola por la parte baja de la espalda. Algo que él no necesitaba hacer con ellas, un beneficio del hecho de que ellas tenían menos piel expuesta que él. Desde luego, si Misty salía del agua, sería otra historia, pues ella tenía mucha más de la suya expuesta.

Ese pensamiento, tuvo que admitirlo, aunque pudiera imaginarse a Misty gimiendo de placer mientras Ash hundía sus manos en la espalda de ella, realmente no la molestaba. Eso era algo que estaba segura de que Iris habría notado, y si le importara darse la vuelta y dejar de mirar la espalda de Ash brillando en el sol con la loción, estaba segura de que podría verla sonriendo como un gato demente.

Una visión menos agradable, especialmente porque ya tenía una idea de cómo sería con Pikachu. El compañero de Ash tenía una mirada en su rostro que fácilmente podía verle a Iris ahora, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si de alguna manera Iris habría convencido a Pikachu de ayudarle en su pequeño plan para que ellas dos y Misty compartieran a Ash en una relación. O tal vez, los dos simplemente tenían una meta similar, una conclusión que la hacía sentirse nerviosa de muchas maneras.

Más allá de hacerle preguntarse si la "locura de las compras", como Ash la había descrito, tenía una enfermedad relacionada que afectaba tanto al ratón eléctrico como a la chica salvaje, ella estaba segura de que Pikachu vivía un estilo de vida más acorde con las cosas que a Iris le gustaban, en un vacío donde ella (y seguramente también Misty y Ash) no tenían ninguna objeción con ello. Anabel estaba al tanto de que ciertos Pokémon hembras tendían a desaparecer ciertas noches, entre ellas su Eevee. Y en esas noches Pikachu también se ausentaba.

Sacándose ese pensamiento de su cabeza, siguió frotando la loción en la espalda de Ash, y siguió disfrutando de poder sentir sus músculos.

\- Cuando hayas terminado, ¿deberíamos aplicarle también por el frente? Él puede hacerlo por nosotras como se lo pedí antes. – dijo Iris. Anabel sacudió la cabeza ante esa imagen, y sin importar cuanto le gustara la idea, se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- _Eso podemos hacerlo nosotras mismas. Como te lo dije accidentalmente, se considera sensual aplicarle loción a alguien en la espalda, pero por el frente se considera algo inapropiado._

Al terminar de untar en las piernas de Ash, se apartó para que Ash pudiera pararse y untarse la loción por el frente de manera no-inapropiada él mismo.

\- Gracias.

Ella asintió mientras él comenzaba a untarse los brazos. Se detuvo a mitad del antebrazo al darse cuenta de una ligera perturbación al borde del agua, que rápidamente quedó claro que se trataba de Misty, vestida con su bikini.

Anabel notó que los ojos de Ash se quedaron fijos en ella mientras salía del agua, y realmente no pudo culparlo. Había notado algunos de sus pensamientos mientras les aplicaba el bronceador a ella y a Iris, y al hacerlo supo un poco de lo que pensaba de ambas. Cómo se sentía la piel de Iris, cómo se comparaba con la de ella, lo que pensaba del cabello de ambas y de sus traseros… era extrañamente encantador aunque si fuese una pregunta de hacer esos comentarios en voz alta le resultaba mucho más embarazoso.

Misty tenía prácticamente todo lo que tenían ellas: su piel era suave como la de Anabel, pero con algo más del músculo que tenía Iris. Tenía el cabello más largo que el de ella, como a Ash parecía gustarle, y estaba mejor arreglado que la melena de Iris. También estaban las curvas que la pelirroja tenía y les faltaban a ellas dos, y no se le escapaba como los ojos de Ash se fijaban en ellas en cuanto emergió del agua: las gotas de agua caían de su cuerpo resaltándole cada parte. Un pensamiento en particular cruzó por la mente de Ash mientras sus ojos seguían el rastro de una gota que caía por el escote de Misty y luego por su estómago bien tonificado. Y rápidamente se acordó que Anabel podía leer sus pensamientos y lo hizo desaparecer.

Era muy obvio que, así como las tres se sentían atraídas por Ash y no tenían idea de cómo actuar en esos sentimientos de una manera que no pareciera una locura, él mismo también se sentía atraído hacia ellas.

Era como uno de esos viejos shows de dramas que veía su tío, solo que sin risas grabadas y el hecho de que ella estaba segura de que todos querían romper el status quo de "cómo pasamos al romance". Nunca le habían gustado esos shows: los constantes malentendidos entre los miembros del reparto nunca parecían hacer feliz a nadie, ya fuera dentro o fuera del universo.

\- Hey, Misty, pídele a Ash que te aplique loción en tu espalda.

Esos shows nunca tuvieron a nadie como Iris en ellos, alguien cuya idea de hacer felices a todos resultaba tan escalofriante como lo era en esta situación.

\- ¿Qué?

Aunque fue un escalofrío que no le molestó. La imagen de Ash frotando la espalda expuesta de Misty, y ella gimiendo de placer mientras lo hacía, no la hizo sentirse molesta ni con Misty ni con Ash. Igual como no se había sentido molesta cuando lo hizo antes con Iris.

\- Sí, ¿qué? Me habían dicho que había un entrenador bastante bueno por aquí afuera que valdría mi tiempo para patearle el trasero, y resulta que solo es un sirviente sobrevalorado con unas modelos citadinas y sin cerebro. ¿Cuánto te pagaron para que vendieras tu dignidad?

Un fugaz pensamiento de celos y fastidio siguió a las groseras palabras, y entonces la atención de todos (a excepción de Psyduck), se vio atraída a un entrenador con una camiseta sin mangas que observaba a Ash con desdén, cuando sus ojos no estaban fijos en Misty y teniendo pensamientos todavía más desagradables. Iris lo miró como la gente miraba la basura, y Ash intercambió una mirada con la pelirroja.

\- ¿Quieres encargarte de él, o está bien que lo haga yo mismo?

Ella misma lo haría si tuviera que hacerlo. Al igual que con Iris, que no necesitaría una forma de enmascarar su incapacidad para hablar.

\- Bueno, no es que él sea una roca gigante cubierta de banderas de surfistas. No necesitas permiso para patearle el trasero. Tú y Pikachu seguro le sacarían más provecho que mis Pokémon de todas maneras.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Tu pequeña mascota me va a patear el trasero, es lo que estás diciendo, chico del bronceador?

La "mascota" rápidamente procedió a hacerlo, todo el rato sonriendo malignamente.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, observando desde otra isla…**_

La batalla se decantaba hacia un solo lado. Las órdenes del entrenador estaban bien practicadas, y el Pikachu tenía excelente sincronía con él. El retador no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Mewtwo sacudió su cabeza ante la idea de que ese retador hubiera podido ser una amenaza. Y aun así…

\- ¿Debo enviar una invitación?

Con un movimiento de su mano le dio el sí a su esclava. El muchacho claramente tenía algo especial en él, pero todavía estaba por verse si tendría algo más. Un Pikachu no podría cruzar un océano en una tormenta, no hasta donde él hubiera escuchado.

Recordó haber visto algunos Pokémon volando en el área que probablemente no fuesen salvajes. Probablemente le pertenecieran a él, entre los cuales había un Charizard. Un Charizard probablemente podría lograrlo, si estaba bien entrenado. Si el chico lo había entrenado como lo hizo con el Pikachu, podría estar entre los pocos que perseverarían para superar su tormenta. Aunque tal vez le pertenecería a una de sus compañeras, también existía esa posibilidad.

\- Como desee.

Fue solo cuestión de presionar un simple botón para enviar la señal, y la esclava no necesitaba hacer mucho más. Su mensajero saldría, y otro candidato habría sido elegido.

Se preguntaba si necesitaba esparcir su poder más allá, asegurarse de que hubiera una chispa de interés en los entrenadores. Era muy fácil hacerlo, y eso le aseguraría que conseguiría lo que estaba buscando.

Sin embargo, ocasionalmente se preguntaba también si realmente tenía que hacerlo, así que observaba dentro de las mentes de sus objetivos. Breves vistazos a las mentes de los humanos, y jamás había visto falta de interés. Sus curiosidades y deseos de ver a los mejores los motivaban tanto como cualquier empujón ligero que pudiese darles. Casi podría decirse que estaba impresionado. Tanto por la bravata de los humanos, como por el hecho de haber creado la trampa perfecta.

La esclava no se había marchado, lo cual atrajo su atención de vuelta a ella y la alejó de su asombro tras ver que estarían dispuestos a responder a su voluntad sin que nadie se los dijera.

\- Amo: los clones han completado su crecimiento. Solo necesitan despertar, lo cual harán en cuanto usted dé la orden, y ya tendrán todo el conocimiento de lo que necesitan hacer.

Era una rareza que de pronto se encontrase sonriendo, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al oír la noticia. Todo su poder mental, la mente sobre el músculo, y sus intentos de crear vida, tal y como lo habían creado a él, le habían fallado. Y sin embargo, no hizo falta más que una simple enfermera para parchar los fallos en uno de esos frentes.

Una de las mejores decisiones que jamás había tomado, y eso fue antes de siquiera pensar en ponerla a ella como su cara hasta su gran revelación. Pensar que una vez había simplemente experimentado con arrancar las habilidades de su frágil mente humana. Habría sido el epítome del desperdicio.

 _\- Excelente. Tu desempeño ha sido tan bueno como lo esperaba._

Ella hizo una reverencia ante su halago. ¿Por qué los humanos hacían eso? Si tuviese más curiosidad al respecto presionaría más, pero tenía cosas más apremiantes como para pedir explicaciones de detalles sin importancia.

 _\- Dime, ¿cómo va el progreso con Amber?_

Había una lista masiva de cosas que quería lograr, y el alcance de estas habría hecho que a cualquier humano le temblaran las piernas. Hasta el propio "gran" Giovanni le tenía miedo, y sabía perfectamente que lo dejaría a él para el final. La resurrección de Amber era la más importante de todas sus metas, sin embargo.

\- Problemático.

La respuesta de una sola palabra de parte de la esclava no era inesperada, pero tampoco fue bien recibida. La había traído porque la clonación era un proceso inestable. Cualquier centenar de cosas podían hacer que un clon fallara, como desafortunadamente lo había atestiguado. Él mismo era la excepción, no la regla.

La esclava tenía el conocimiento para corregir los problemas en relación a los clones de Pokémon. De lo que había podido observar, el problema surgía en un número de locaciones de su estructura genética, y ella fue capaz de superar dichos fallos.

Los humanos eran igualmente problemáticos de recrear de este modo, pero sus problemas eran diferentes. Estos se desplomaban en puntos diferentes de sus cadenas de ADN. Sistemas diferentes fallaban, órganos diferentes no terminaban de desarrollarse apropiadamente; problemas totalmente diferentes para creaciones que ultimadamente eran inferiores en casi todos los aspectos.

Sus mentes estaban entre las pocas cosas que eran superiores, un hecho que la especie había podido utilizar cuando era liderada por los mejores especímenes. También tenían un mejor sistema de glándulas sudoríparas, lo cual tuvo que admitir que era mejor para ellos de lo que originalmente se había esperado. Hasta él podía aprender algo nuevo cada día.

\- Me tomé la libertad de examinar algunas de las notas que usted reconstruyó del antiguo laboratorio que había aquí. Al parecer Fuji había estado al tanto de este problema e iba en camino de solucionarlo. Dígame, ¿ha escuchado acerca de los Bloodliners?"

En efecto lo había hecho. No mucho, tenía que admitirlo, pero conocía el concepto básico. Humanos que tenían las habilidades de los Pokémon y las mentes (y glándulas sudoríparas) de los humanos. Tal vez la naturaleza estaba corrigiendo sus fallos e intentaba crear algo mejor. El mundo natural tendía a ser un científico después de todo.

\- Acorde con las notas, el doctor teorizó que el ADN bloodliner reaccionaría diferente del ADN puramente humano a la clonación. Lo que pude rescatar sugiere que en efecto ese era el caso, y estaba logrando tener éxito con el proceso de hacer al siguiente intento un clon Bloodliner en lugar de humano para que sobreviviera. Sin embargo, no pude reunir los detalles más específicos.

Sintió una chispa de frustración en su interior al oír eso. Ya tenía una idea vaga de que le estaban haciendo algo a Amber para poder mantenerla con vida, pero esa línea de pensamiento daba a entender que solo era una posibilidad.

 _\- ¿Por qué no pudiste?_

\- Porque el daño a las notas fue demasiado severo. La destrucción del laboratorio dejó las notas ilegibles, y el único que sabía lo que decían era el difunto doctor.

Se quedó tieso por un momento al procesar la información en su mente. Amber había muerto por culpa de las debilidades en el ADN humano. El Doctor Fuji había descubierto cómo usar otro tipo de ADN para sortear el problema. Lo estaba haciendo bien, hasta que murió y sus notas fueron destruidas con él. Ese hecho estaba retrasando la resurrección de Amber.

Y quien había destruido al doctor y a sus notas era él mismo. Por tanto, el que estaba manteniendo a Amber muerta era…

\- ¡NO!

Todas las pantallas de vidrio en la habitación comenzaron a traquetear, igual que las baldosas en el suelo. La isla se sacudió con su furia, y la esclava cayó al suelo, convulsionándose al sentir que cada nervio de su cuerpo ardía simultáneamente en un solo e intenso dolor.

Mewtwo tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de recuperar el control de sí mismo, y el cuerpo de la esclava cesó finalmente de convulsionarse de dolor mientras él reparaba el daño.

Se sintió furioso. Su furia primero se dirigió hacia Giovanni, pero rápidamente dejó al hombre. Él no era responsable por esto. Luego se volvió hacia el Doctor Fuji, y se mantuvo en él por un rato. Después de todo, era culpa suya por estar muerto y no asegurarse que sus notas pudieran sobrevivir la furia del Pokémon más fuerte del mundo.

Aun así, entre más pensaba en esa lógica, menos se arraigaba su furia en ella. En vez de eso comenzó a dirigirse hacia él, como una especie de odio hacia sí mismo. Ya había experimentado esa emoción en ocasiones anteriores, y era tan desagradable como siempre.

Quería que se fuera, pero se quedaba en él como una niebla imposible de dispersar. Una que no lo abandonaba y como resultado le dejaba a merced de esa desagradable emoción.

Intentando ignorarla, se volvió hacia la esclava, que ya se había vuelto a poner de pie y seguía temblando de dolor con las secuelas del ataque. Se dio cuenta de que su control no se había ido totalmente, a diferencia de su poder. No se alegró para nada de ese desliz de su parte, y de inmediato usó dicho poder para aliviarle el dolor.

 _\- Dime, ¿podrías descubrirlo si tuviéramos alguno de ellos presente?_

\- Sí. – asintió ella, una vez que sus poderes psíquicos aliviaron sus temblores de dolor. – El equipamiento pasivo que estaría preparado para recabar datos de los Pokémon que reunamos se podría utilizar para recabar información de uno de ellos con algunos ajustes, incluso antes de llevarlos para análisis más extensivos en los niveles inferiores.

 _\- Entonces hazlo. Todavía no me has fallado, y no vas a comenzar este día._

Regresó entonces su atención a sus monitores, consciente de que ella se había vuelto a inclinar y se había marchado. La imagen ya había dejado atrás al entrenador y su Pikachu, dirigiéndose hacia el este.

Tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos por cualquiera de ese pequeño pero creciente número. Tenía que asegurarse de que vinieran, y le proveerían la información que el doctor, y él mismo como odiaba admitirlo, habían impedido la resurrección de Amber.

Se había puesto a sí mismo un plazo, así que era posible que eso lo eludiera. En tal escenario, solo podía esperar que la suerte le hubiese atrapado uno en su red. Por lo que sabía, uno de esos seres sería capaz de superar su tormenta y llegar hasta él.

* * *

 _ **De regreso…**_

Aunque Ash siempre disfrutaba de una buena batalla, cuando se trataba de patearle el trasero a un patán, siempre después se sentía bastante tenso. Especialmente cuando dicho patán no era capaz de aguantar ni cinco minutos contra él y terminaba yéndose tan rápido como vino.

Misty le había ofrecido darle un masaje para que se relajara luego de que terminó de untarle el bronceador, y tuvo que admitir que se sentía realmente bien. El estrés por ese pesado que vino a interrumpirlos, aunque mínimo, le dejó una espinita en el cuello que era mejor quitarse de una vez para seguir disfrutando de su merecido descanso en la playa. Tampoco hacía daño que fuese una chica hermosa la que estaba dándole el masaje.

\- ¿Aquí está bien? – preguntó Misty, subiendo sus manos por los omoplatos.

\- Un poco más arriba… Ahhh, sí, justo ahí. – respondió él.

Ash no podía evitar preguntarse si esas manos que tenían un toque casi mágico eran las mismas que en forma de puños le habían dado aquellos golpes durante su primer viaje por Kanto. Si bien admitiéndolo que en todas esas ocasiones, él mismo se lo había buscado.

\- "¿Por qué a veces me daba por hacerla rabiar sin motivo?" – pensó, riéndose por dentro de lo tonto que era entonces. Y probablemente no podría culpar a Cyrus por ello.

Se volteó momentáneamente a ver a Iris y Anabel, que habían decidido tenderse a descansar también. Ninguna de las dos se había mostrado nada incómoda cuando le aplicó el bronceador a Misty. Al menos, no más de lo que él ya estaba.

Específicamente, porque a diferencia de ellas dos, Misty tuvo que desatarse el top de su bikini para que él pudiese aplicárselo. Por reflejo él había intentado taparse los ojos, pero accidentalmente dejó una abertura entre los dedos. Afortunadamente, Misty no pareció notarlo.

\- Listo. – dijo Misty, retirando las manos de su espalda. – ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Wow, increíble. No sabía que fueses tan buena dando masajes.

\- Tampoco yo para ser honesta. – dijo Misty, riéndose ligeramente. – A mis hermanas se los daban todo el tiempo, así que…

Al ver la expresión ligeramente sombría de Misty, el primer pensamiento de Ash fue "si quieres podría darte uno yo alguna vez", pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Se imaginó que sonaría… demasiado extraño. O tal vez no, si ella lo había hecho por él, y parecía haber disfrutado de cada instante de ello. ¿Cómo era que se decía, "quid pro quo"? Algo que sonaba inteligente en un lenguaje que no entendía.

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos, y tras levantar ligeramente las cejas, le dio una de sus ocasionales sonrisas coquetas. – ¿No estabas pensando en…?

Auch, lo atrapó. Y no tenía sentido negarlo. No era telepática como Anabel, pero parecía tener un sexto sentido para esas cosas, o por lo menos cuando se trataba de él. Ash solo pudo desviar la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, pero luego Misty se rio.

\- Oye, tranquilo. – le dijo ella. – A decir verdad… no me molestaría. Digo, acabas de aplicarme bronceador y no me tocaste en ninguna parte donde no debías, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso? – preguntó él, ligeramente enfurruñado.

\- No realmente. Solo cuando es divertido.

Ash quiso enojarse, pero realmente no podía, y antes de darse cuenta, él también se estaba riendo. Misty tenía razón, era divertido cuando ella lo provocaba de esa manera solo para intentar sacarle una reacción. Y el hecho de que se veía linda cuando se reía tampoco hacía daño.

Sin embargo, las risas de ambos y su descanso se vieron interrumpidas cuando oyeron un batir de alas en el aire aproximándose. Uno que no era de ninguno de sus Pokémon Voladores, pero que a Ash le resultó extrañamente familiar por alguna razón…

 **…**

Una ráfaga de viento precedió al aterrizaje, sacando a volar a Psyduck y volteándolo sobre su espalda, donde comenzó a agitarse de pánico.

Normalmente Misty encontraría eso divertido, pero las ráfagas de viento de algo que aparecía frente a ellos de la nada eran más importantes que reírse de Psyduck. Y también, tristemente, significó que tuvo que dejar de flirtear con Ash, lo cual fue una pena porque se estaba divirtiendo mucho en ello.

El creador de las ráfagas de viento eventualmente se reveló como un Pokémon de color naranja y amarillo que venía descendiendo, era alado y bípedo.

 **\- DRAGONITE, EL POKÉMON DRAGÓN PARA LAS DOS QUE TAL VEZ NO SEPAN QUÉ POKÉMON ES ESTE. DRAGONITE ES UNA ESPECIE MUY INTELIGENTE Y PODEROSA CAPAZ DE VOLAR POR EL MUNDO A GRANDES VELOCIDADES. LA ESPECIE ES CONOCIDA POR MOSTRAR GRAN ALTRUISMO HACIA LAS VÍCTIMAS QUE SE AHOGAN O SE PIERDEN EN EL MAR. SIN EMBARGO, NO ES UN POKÉMON DE TIPO AGUA.**

\- ¿Broo?

Le habría pedido la traducción a Iris, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no la necesitaba, pues el Dragonite sacó algo de una bolsa negra que llevaba consigo. Y ese algo, se dio cuenta, era una carta que le entregó a Ash, quien parecía confuso de quién podría estarle enviando correo de esa manera.

\- ¿Algo para mí?

Dragonite asintió ante la pregunta de Ash, y este tomó la carta. Misty notó distraídamente que no llevaba sellos. Ella estaba segura de que eso era un problema. No era que fuese una experta en el correo, pero tenía la certeza de que los sellos eran necesarios para poder entregarlas.

¿Sería acaso un servicio de correo privado? Eso tendría algo de sentido, pues no podía ver a gente que quisiera pagar impuestos por un servicio de correo vía Dragonite. A la gente no le gustaba pagar por nada, y el servicio de correo funcionaba bien así como estaba. O por lo menos eso creía, pues ella no tenía realmente idea aunque jamás había oído a la gente quejarse de esa parte del gobierno. Claramente tendría que ser el pináculo de la perfección.

Ash abrió la carta mientras ella seguía haciéndose preguntas, revelando una especie de dispositivo rectangular de color negro. Parecía algo de tecnología, pero nada que ella hubiese visto antes. ¿Sería uno de esos Holomisores o Xtransmisores?

 **\- NO RECONOZCO AL FABRICANTE DE ESTE DISPOSITIVO.**

Tras el comentario del Pokédex, el centro del dispositivo empezó a brillar antes de mostrar un holograma de una mujer con un vestido que nunca se imaginaría llevando ella misma. La mujer se inclinó respetuosamente antes de hablar lo que claramente era un mensaje grabado.

\- Saludos, entrenadores Pokémon, traigo una invitación para ustedes. Han sido elegidos para unirse a un selecto grupo de entrenadores Pokémon en una reunión especial. El anfitrión será mi amo, el más grande entrenador Pokémon del mundo, en su palacio de Isla Nueva.

\- _¿El qué?_

\- ¿Pi?

 **\- NO TENGO INFORMACIÓN DE QUIÉN PODRÍA SER DICHA PERSONA.**

\- ¡Psy! _La hierba me da comezón._

Iris y Ash observaron el holograma, con una combinación de interés y confusión. Ash parecía el más interesado de los dos, e Iris la más confusa. Quizás una vez le había preguntado a Ash lo que significaba ser un Maestro Pokémon, y no estaba segura de cómo alguien se declararía "el más grande entrenador Pokémon del mundo". En su opinión, ella podría llamar a eso un Maestro Pokémon, pero el quién podría ser el entrenador más fuerte exactamente la dejaba en el aire.

El holograma se transformó en un mapa del área, con un icono brillante marcando una ciudad algo lejos de donde estaban, y una isla en la costa conectada a ese lugar por una línea punteada.

\- Un ferry saldrá desde la terminal en el antiguo muelle de la costa y los llevará a la isla esta misma tarde. Solo los entrenadores que presenten esta invitación serán admitidos. Si planean asistir, deben aceptar de inmediato. Mi amo los espera.

Y con eso el holograma volvió a inclinarse y desapareció, reemplazando la imagen de la mujer por dos círculos brillantes. Uno que marcaba "Sí", y el otro "No".

 **\- ISLA NUEVA SE ENCUENTRA DESIERTA. NO DEBERÍA HABER NADA EN ESE LUGAR, MENOS UN PALACIO. ¿ALGUIEN LO CONSTRUYÓ EN UN MES? DIGO QUE ES UN ENGAÑO.**

El tono incrédulo del Pokédex resonó en sus oídos, y parte de ella sabía que tenía sentido. Aun así, algo dentro de ella sentía una inmensa curiosidad. ¿Quién era el que reclamaba ese título? Si tenía un Dragonite para que enviara su correo y un mensaje con proyección holográfica, probablemente no fuese un simple estafador.

Incluso más allá de su propia curiosidad, podía percibir una oleada de intriga y deseo de saber qué era todo esto, no solo de parte de Ash, sino también de Anabel. Ella no era psíquica, pero prácticamente podía sentirla. Era más intensa en Ash, y tenía una mezcla de algo en ella. Como si pudiera jurar que tenía la respuesta del misterio de "¿quién es el entrenador más fuerte?", pero la tuviese en la punta de la lengua.

Y además, si fuese una farsa, Anabel podría fácilmente sacarlos de allí antes que comenzara el tiempo de presentación.

\- Bueno, si es una mentira, debe ser una muy buena. Iris, ¿quieres entrarle? – preguntó Misty. Ella ya sabía lo que Ash y Anabel estaban pensando, y parecía que Pikachu estaba de acuerdo. Psyduck no estaba poniendo atención, pero de nuevo no lo había hecho en todo el rato, así que no lo contaba.

\- Ya me estaba aburriendo un poco de la playa de todas maneras.

Parecía que Ash se había dado cuenta que Anabel estaba igual de interesada que él, o que ella le dijo telepáticamente, pues el chico inmediatamente presionó el botón de Sí. Dragonite dio un sonido de aprobación, y se fue volando de regreso hacia el cielo. A su vez el dispositivo se apagó, sin dar indicios de funcionar.

\- Bueno, parece que tenemos una cita. – dijo ella, y repentinamente Ash empezó a tartamudear. Ella se sintió feliz consigo misma.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

El hecho de que Iris rápidamente le siguió el juego con su broma, y puso a Ash a tartamudear todavía más, no le molestó para nada.

 **…**

Casi una hora antes de llegar a la terminal del ferry, tuvieron un pequeño debate sobre si deberían hacer algo específico para esta invitación. No se trataba de nada serio, y honestamente solo había surgido por una vocecita en su cabeza que sonaba como su mamá, pero Ash pensó que tal vez deberían vestirse para la ocasión.

Eventualmente decidieron que no, que probablemente no fuese necesario. La invitación no dio peticiones específicas sobre el atuendo, y tratar de entender el mensaje de "Cómo vestirse para tener éxito" que Oak había puesto en el Pokédex al respecto solo sirvió para hacer que se perdiera todavía más. Iris se perdió tanto que Ash casi podría jurar que los ojos estaban dándole vueltas.

Misty y Anabel no habían estado tan confundidas, pero ellas no habían sentido el mismo deseo de cambiarse la ropa que llevaban, así que la línea de pensamiento fue rápidamente abandonada. Si algo era absolutamente necesario, tenían ropas de reserva que eran un poco más "profesionales" que lo que llevaban usualmente. Si estaban en un ambiente donde se requería que Misty no enseñara su estómago, sería fácil de arreglar.

Desde luego, había una simple razón por la cual podrían tener que cambiarse la ropa que no tenía nada que ver con expectativas de sociedad.

\- Creo que la veo por… ¡gah!

De la nada, el cielo se obscureció y un diluvio comenzó a caer sobre ellos, cortando su conversación por completo. Rápidamente comenzaron a correr en la dirección que Ash había señalado, haciendo ruidos de molestia mientras la lluvia los empapaba hasta los huesos.

 **\- ¡ESTA LLUVIA NO ESTABA EN EL PRONÓSTICO DEL TIEMPO! ¡Y NO DIGO POR PORCENTAJES DE PREDICCIÓN, NO HABÍA NADA QUE INDICARA QUE UNA TORMENTA COMO ESTA FUESE POSIBLE!**

El grito del Pokédex desde su bolsillo, que probablemente ya no estaría seco en ese momento, resonó en su mente mientras los cuatro se detenían abruptamente al ver pasar un auto enfrente de ellos, ya con los limpiaparabrisas en movimiento. Si la lluvia hubiese empezado antes, probablemente los habría salpicado para empeorar la situación.

Aun así, eso probablemente no le habría hecho dejar de pensar en el punto que dijo el Pokédex sobre la tormenta, y el cómo todo resultaba un poco familiar. Después de todo, tuvo la misma sensación cuando el Dragonite llegó volando. No tenía idea del por qué, y tratar de pensar en qué era resultaba mejor que pensar en el hecho de tener todo el cuerpo empapado, y quedarse quieto o correr no importaba.

\- La máquina tiene razón. No percibí ningún indicio de que hoy iba a llover.

Dejando de lado que Iris estaba de acuerdo, con respecto a la repentina tormenta y la carta del Dragonite, ¿habían sido parte de alguna aventura suya que se le había olvidado? Había tenido muchas, y aunque recordaba la mayoría, siempre se le escapaban detalles. Como que ya no recordaba el nombre de las personas que molestaron a aquel Lunatone en esa ocasión, o por qué le resultaban familiares.

Su memoria solía ser mejor de lo que él pensaba, pero todavía había agujeros. ¿Cuál era el de este en particular?

Al ver el dormitorio en la terminal del viejo muelle, tan cerca que pudo sentir el aire seco adentro, dejó de lado ese pensamiento por una pregunta más inmediata. ¿Le molestaría a Charizard si lo usaban para secarse?

 **…**

La opción de sacar a Charizard pronto quedó descartada cuando vieron lo abarrotada que estaba la terminal.

Estaba completamente llena: docenas de entrenadores empapados, impacientes e irritables y más de unos cuantos Pokémon. No había espacio en las bancas, tratar de ponerse cerca de un enchufe eléctrico parecía una pelea a muerte, y los baños tenían colas de espera para poder entrar en ellos.

También había mucho ruido: la gente chismorreaba, murmuraba, gritaba, y en resumen solo hacían que una situación ya de por sí estresante lo fuera todavía más. Básicamente no tenían lugar donde pararse excepto a unos pocos pasos de la puerta a menos que quisieran abrirse paso entre la multitud, lo cual definitivamente no mejoraría en nada las cosas.

\- ¿Podemos volver a la lluvia? Por lo menos era más tranquila, aunque haya empezado de la nada.

Un arranque de groserías muy fuertes de parte de alguien que provocó que alguien profiriera de igual manera hizo que Ash considerase la sugerencia de Iris.

Estar afuera en la lluvia sería apenas sería más confortable que esta terminal abarrotada, y si seguía escuchando tantas groserías podrían empezar a sangrarle los oídos. Podría jurar que hasta escuchaba combinaciones de palabras fuertes que nunca antes había oído, y no podía entender la lógica detrás de ellas.

\- El ferry va a estar lleno a reventar. Sería mejor ir en Gyarados. – dijo Misty, que sonaba completamente seria hasta donde Ash pudo escucharla.

\- Estás oyendo las olas, ¿verdad? Gyarados no tiene cinturones de seguridad.

Un grito distante desde el baño sobre un grifo averiado provocó otra oleada de gritos e insultos con groserías.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Podemos nadar si nos caemos y necesitamos que nos recojan.

Iris acababa de pasarse del equipo "quedémonos afuera en la lluvia" al equipo "expresos Gyarados, por favor firme aquí". ¿O acaso ambas se habían olvidado que "nadar" no era lo mismo que "nadar en un océano cuyas olas activamente podrían tratar de matarte"?

\- Oigan, ustedes se enfadaron conmigo porque quise surfear en una ola asesina gigante, ¿y ahora están sugiriendo que salgamos a navegar en olas que podrían ser mucho peores, encima de un Pokémon que no tiene asientos instalados?

Gyarados no era Lapras, y él no querría poner a Lapras en un clima como este si podía evitarlo por el bien de todos.

\- Eso era diferente, Ash. No había ningún sentido en que hicieras eso a menos que trataras de estamparte de cara contra una roca gigante. También, un Gyarados es mucho más seguro que una tabla de surf.

Sospechaba que Misty sería el primer ser inteligente que habría dicho algo esa oración, aunque antes de poder señalar eso, se le ocurrió un plan diferente. Aunque tal vez podría evitar que llegara a ese extremo. Él y Anabel podrían decir que no, y no había nada que Misty o Iris pudieran hacer que les hiciera pensar que era buena idea.

\- Pikachu-Pi. _Gyarados entonces._

Él no pudo más que observar a su compañero en su hombro con horror. Se suponía que él fuera el más inteligente de los dos, o por lo menos, el que tenía más sentido común.

 _\- Saben, yo podría teletransportarnos a todos hasta allá._

Anabel tenía su propia opción que no era una invitación a la muerte, y podría tal vez salvarlo del horror de una traición inesperada para romper el empate.

\- Eso podría funcionar, y supongo que podríamos mentir y decir que llegamos en Gyarados. Pero si no nos vemos lo bastante mojados…

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que se canceló el ferry?

\- ¡Oh mierda!

\- Bueno, para eso es que yo tengo un Gyarados. Navegaré esta tormenta yo mismo.

Alguien que sonaba casi familiar y que compartía la misma locura de Misty, sobresalió entre los gritos furiosos contra la empapada y miserable Oficial Jenny que había sido enviada para tratar de poner control a la situación, junto con la cuidadora del puerto con cabello azul que se veía igualmente hasta el límite de la soga con todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero no parecía que fuese controlable, ni la situación, ni el volumen del ruido.

\- Nos teletransportamos entonces.

Iris pudo resumir el cambio de la situación bastante bien, y con eso los cuatro silenciosamente de deslizaron hacia la puerta en busca de algo de privacidad para teletransportarse.

 **…**

Una teletransportación a través de la lluvia y olas torrenciales los llevó hasta el extremo de otro muelle, justo alrededor de donde se decía que estaba la isla en el medio de la tormenta. Sin embargo, la isla en sí misma parecía estar afuera de la tormenta, con una luna muy clara brillando a baja altura en el cielo. Esta a su vez iluminaba toda la estructura de la isla.

Lo que iluminaba era un complejo masivo, cubierto de colores azul y negro. Luces verdes brillaban a través de varias ventanas en el edificio, y también sobresalían varias torres con molinos de viento, girando ante la suave brisa. La isla donde habían aterrizado era pequeña, y sin embargo se alzaba sobre el suelo marino de una manera muy antinatural para una isla. La base de la isla se sentía más como un hongo que surgía del océano, algo que Ash siempre había creído que era más propio de colinas que sobresalían del agua.

El muelle donde se encontraban destacaba de la parte herbácea de la isla, a falta de un mejor término. Y a Ash le parecía extraña en dos sentidos. Primero, estaba el hecho de que podía ver perturbaciones leves en el borde del agua, como si la estructura hubiese emergido justo antes que ellos aparecieran. Y segundo, esa extraña sensación en los confines de su mente que no lo dejaba en paz, como si hubiese visto antes este lugar pero se le hubiera olvidado. ¿Pero cómo podría haber olvidado un lugar como este?

 **\- ERROR.**

El Pokédex parecía tan atónito por lo que se encontraba aquí como se sentía él. De hecho, podría ser la primera vez que había escuchado al Pokédex sonando "sin aliento". Ya lo había escuchado exasperado antes, pero esto era algo nuevo.

\- Pikapi. _Ash, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?_

\- ¿Las islas se supone que se vean como hongos?

Cuando Pikachu no le respondió, Ash miró a su amigo, y notó que estaba mirando fijamente y estupefacto, hacia la tormenta y no la isla. Y lo mismo podía decirse de Misty, Iris y Anabel, por lo que él también volteó a ver lo que había captado su atención.

La tormenta, y el hecho de que estaba rotando de una manera en la que una tormenta no se comportaría de manera normal. Más bien parecía como que alguien la estaba manipulando para que se moviera en una dirección específica.

\- Eso no es normal.

Nadie se atrevió a discrepar con lo que dijo Iris al ver la tormenta, que continuaba comportándose como si hubiese algo dentro de la olla de cocinar de su madre que el clima.

 _\- Misty, ¿alguna vez has percibido algo en la lluvia? –_ La pregunta preocupada de Anabel fue respondida por un gesto de negación con la cabeza de parte de una confundida Misty. – _Esperaba que sí, y que esto fuese algún tipo de movimiento como Danza de Lluvia. Tenía la esperanza de que me pudieran decir que es normal percibir poderes psíquicos manipulando esto._

Ash, y como sospechaba las otras, observaron la tormenta con confusión renovada. ¿Estaba siendo generada con poderes psíquicos?

\- ¿Deberíamos marcharnos? – preguntó Iris, y la pregunta quedó colgando en el aire como la humedad.

\- _¿Podrías dormir preguntándote qué está causando todo esto, y si terminarás encontrándote con eso otra vez?_

La respuesta de Anabel hizo que tomara la decisión. No, al menos él no podría hacerlo. La pregunta de qué estaba pasando en ese lugar lo atormentaría a más no poder, y siendo que había salido de ser perseguido por MissingNo en sus sueños, no necesitaba un nuevo terror. Además, viendo como sucedían las cosas con él, si no se lo encontraba ahora, se lo encontraría después. Mejor averiguar lo que estaba pasando ahora en vez de hacerlo en un momento menos conveniente.

\- ¡Diablos, miren eso!

El fuerte comentario de Misty les hizo volver la atención hacia Isla Nueva propiamente dicha, y no al anillo de la tormenta que la rodeaba.

 _\- ¿Soy la única que piensa que parece la guarida de un supervillano?_

Por alguna razón mientras Anabel hacía la observación, ciertas palabras sobre destruir toda la vida sobre la tierra resonaron en la cabeza de Ash. El quién estaba diciéndolas en sus memorias, todavía estaba fuera de su alcance, sin embargo.

Pese a todo, independientemente de quién podría residir en ella, o sus metas, comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que iba hacia la isla. Se encargarían de lo que fuera que estuviera allí. Quizás él no recordase de qué se trataba, pero ya antes había experimentado el fin del mundo, la caída del espacio, las heridas del tiempo, y la corrección de los males. El hecho de que le resultaba familiar tenía que significar que en algún momento, pasó por ella y la sobrevivió.

Nadie murió la primera vez; él estaba con Misty, Brock y todos sus Pokémon antes y después (además también del Equipo Rocket), y eso no cambiaría esta vez. Lo que fuera que le aguardase en ese lugar, si quería lastimar a sus amigos tendría primero que vérselas contra él.

 **…**

El largo muelle llevaba hacia debajo del cuerpo principal de la isla, donde sobresalía del mar. El camino estaba iluminado por varias lámparas verdes cuya luz era bastante escalofriante. El techo rocoso chorreaba agua lentamente, excepto en los lugares donde continuaba cayendo a chorros y se dispersaba en el agua marina.

Iris olfateó en el aire, y su nariz se alertó como si el olor no fuese agradable. Ash tuvo que admitir que no lo era, pero no estaba del todo seguro del por qué le olía tan mal.

\- Huele como a algo en el fondo de un lago.

La descripción de Iris se sentía como lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Era como un olor a "malo y húmedo" que era diferente al olor de un Magikarp.

\- Este lugar tiene aspecto de que fue sacado desde debajo del agua a la fuerza. Es por las rocas y como lucen. Estoy segura de que hay una forma más descriptiva de decirlo…

 **\- LA HAY, Y EN EFECTO ESTÁS EN LO CORRECTO. EL DESGASTE DE ESTAS FORMACIONES ROCOSAS VIENE DE HABER ESTADO BAJO EL AGUA, NO DEL VIENTO NI LA LLUVIA.**

Con los comentarios de Misty y el Pokédex en su mente, Ash observó el suelo rocoso de la isla una vez más. ¿En serio la isla había estado bajo el agua antes de que alguien la hubiese sacado directamente del lecho marino? ¿Quién podría hacer una cosa como esa? Eso no sonaba como algo de lo que fueran capaces Kyogre o Groudon, aunque quisieran hacerlo.

Eventualmente llegaron al final del muelle, lo que los llevó hacia una larga escalera en espiral tallada sobre las piedras. Entre ellos y dicha escalera se encontraba de pie la mujer de la invitación, esperándolos.

\- Mi amo les da la bienvenida a Isla Nueva. ¿Serían tan amables de presentar su invitación?

La voz de la mujer sonaba tan monocorde que solo el Pokédex podría haberla imitado. Dijo todas las palabras sin parpadear, y con sus ojos azules desvaídos mirando a través de ellos. Ash sintió que Pikachu temblaba en su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué este lugar huele tan mal?

La mujer ignoró completamente la pregunta de Iris, sin dejar de mirarlos fijamente. De hecho, si Ash tuviese que adivinar, no parecía que la hubiese escuchado en absoluto.

\- Mi amo les da la bienvenida a Isla Nueva. ¿Serían tan amables de presentar su invitación?

La pregunta fue repetida palabra por palabra, sílaba por sílaba. Nada cambió en absoluto en su inflexión. Parte de Ash casi quiso comprobar si la repetiría una tercera vez, pero no era ni lugar ni momento para eso. Así que simplemente sacó la invitación, cuyo núcleo se encendió por primera vez desde que la recibieron y activó el holograma de la mujer enfrente de ellos.

\- Los portadores de esta invitación serán admitidos en Isla Nueva.

El holograma emitía tantas emociones como la versión de carne y hueso, que a su vez se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

\- Vengan, mi amo los espera a ustedes y a todos los demás que lleguen.

Mientras la mujer caminaba, dando pasos con una variación inexistente como si fuese una máquina, todos se quedaron mirándose entre sí.

\- El horror de lo conocido o de lo desconocido, ¿cuál de los dos será?

\- ¿Esa mujer es real, o acaso será un robot?

\- _Tiene pensamientos, pero son muy extraños. No tengo idea de lo que encontraré si intento indagar más profundo en su mente._

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Aun así, tengan cuidado donde pisan. – Ash dijo la última parte refiriéndose a la escalera de piedra, reflexivamente mientras procedían a seguir a la extraña mujer.

 **\- ESO SUGIERE QUE PODRÍA HABER HUMEDAD EN LAS ESCALERAS, LO CUAL NO DETECTO EN ABSOLUTO. YO DIRÍA QUE REQUIERO ALGUNOS ESCANEOS ADICIONALES PARA DETERMINAR SI ESTO ES NATURAL O NO, PERO NADA DE ESTO ES NATURAL. ME ATREVERÉ A DECIR QUE YO SOY MÁS NATURAL QUE ESTE LUGAR.**

 **…**

 _\- Alguien nos observa._

La nerviosa declaración de Anabel resonó mientras caminaban por la escalera rocosa, guiados hacia arriba y adelante por su silenciosa anfitriona. ¿Quién podría ser ese alguien, y sería acaso quién estaba detrás de todo?

Una parte de la mente de Ash inmediatamente pensó en Sabrina, a quién no podía ver haciendo todo esto, especialmente si la tormenta estaba siendo provocada psíquicamente. Ella era fuerte, pero ciertamente no tanto como para modificar el clima, si bien algo de ello podría ser obra suya. ¿Sería capaz de controlar mentes, y por ende responsable del estado actual de su guía?

Sin embargo, el Pokédex había dicho que había sido arrestada: ¿se habría escapado para asociarse con gente de mentalidad similar para poner en marcha un nuevo plan? Alguien tendría que haber reportado la fuga de un científico loco o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?

Eventualmente llegaron ante una puerta que tenía un estilo distintivo que Ash estaba seguro podría ubicar si estuviese más familiarizado con la ciencia ficción. La mujer se detuvo frente a ella mientras se abría por sí sola, revelando un resquicio de luz normal, nada de verde escalofriante. Una ligera brisa sugería que esto era al menos en parte porque no se encontraba dentro del área rocosa de la isla como la escalera.

Sin decir palabra, la mujer atravesó la puerta, y los cuatro la siguieron hacia una sala gigantesca, que no podían ver hasta donde llegaba desde donde se encontraban al entrar. Sin embargo, Ash alcanzó a ver unos estanques de aguas claras, y una estructura distante que parecía una mesa repleta de lo que podría ser comida. La presencia de veneno o algo más dentro de dicha comida todavía tenía que determinarse.

\- Ustedes son los primeros en llegar. Mi amo se presentará cuando todos los que son dignos de conocerlo hayan llegado. Por el momento se quedarán aquí, a esperar su llegada.

\- ¿No podríamos al menos saber cómo se llama?

La mujer no reaccionó a la pregunta de Misty, sino que simplemente volteó a verlos mirándolos con la misma expresión vacante que tenía cuando llegaron. Todavía sin signos de parpadear.

\- Mi amo quiere ver a todos los Pokémon que hay en su posesión. Hay tecnología de bloqueo de limitadores presente, junto con terminales de computadora. Todos ustedes traerán a sus Pokémon aquí para su audiencia con mi amo, y él no aparecerá hasta que todos los Pokémon que tengan estén presentes. No lo hagan esperar.

\- Entonces qué, ¿es esta una trampa del Equipo Rocket o algo? ¿Sacar a todos nuestros Pokémon para que se los roben?

El comentario sarcástico de Misty, a diferencia de todas las preguntas anteriores, sí recibió una respuesta. No de la mujer, sino de la isla misma. Toda la atmósfera se volvió pesada, como si se estuviera formando una tormenta eléctrica en el momento en que Misty habló. Como un relámpago a punto de caer en cualquier momento, un relámpago lleno de furia.

\- El Equipo Rocket no es mi amo. Nunca lo ha sido. Nunca.

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de la mujer sonaban casi como si alguien más las estuviera diciendo. Como si debajo de dichas palabras hubiese un segundo hablante, uno que estaba mucho más furioso que esa mujer sin emociones.

\- Deberán traer a todos sus Pokémon aquí para su audiencia con mi amo, y él no aparecerá hasta que todos los Pokémon que tengan estén presentes. No lo hagan esperar.

La mujer volvió a su tono regular, mientras la extraña sensación alrededor de la isla se desvanecía un poco, aunque se mantuvo por un momento como si en cualquier segundo, pudiese regresar si presionaban un botón.

El único botón que no incitaría furia al parecer, sería el botón de transferencia.

 **…**

\- ¿Pikapika _?_ _Y bien, ¿ninguno de ustedes recuerda nada sobre este lugar?_

Squirtle negó con la cabeza, y Pikachu se encontró con otro callejón sin salida. La sala todavía estaba en proceso de llenarse con cada Pokémon registrado en las Pokébolas de todos, y como resultado era un poco caótica. Aunque todos entendían las razones (y el hecho de que la guía no dejaba de mirarlos también ayudaba), eso no les impidió a los Tauros de hacer algo de estampida por el lugar, o que dos de los Vivillons pusieran a dormir a Jigglypuff antes que empezara a cantar, o que Togepi se echara a volar con un Zubat una vez más.

Tratando de sacar una idea de lo que pasaba con este lugar, y al mismo tiempo de no pensar en que Togepi estuviera haciendo cosas peligrosas, se había llevado a una esquina a Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard y Pidgeot para reunirse de manera privada y ver si alguno de ellos recordaba algo. No estaba resultando muy fructífero.

Charizard dio un gruñido al ver el lugar, aunque fue diferente de la mirada con un tic en el ojo de Bulbasaur, que indicaba que quería salir y mantener un poco de paz. Después de todo, los Grimers estaban tratando de abrazar a la anfitriona. Lo único bueno que resultó de ello fue que probó que no era un robot programado sin voluntad propia, pues se alejó de ellos con un claro interés de evitar cualquier contacto.

 _\- Lo más que recuerdo son algunas heridas que no reconozco. Asumí que me había quedado dormido en mala posición mientras ignoraba a Ash, pero no parecían como que me hubiese quedado dormido encima de Psyduck o en un tronco nudoso._

Eso fueron tres strikes y sin poder conectar. Charizard tenía algo más concreto que el resto, pero el hecho era que apenas sí tenía una pista vaga en absoluto. E incluso entonces, las heridas desconocidas podrían haber venido de un tronco, por lo que sabían.

Eso solo les dejaba a Pidgeot, que se había quedado callada por un buen rato.

\- Caw. _Yo… no recuerdo nada._

En otras palabras, no tenían pistas. Pikachu le indicó a Bulbasaur que se podía marchar antes de que Primeape empezara a hacer malabares con las sillas o algo por el estilo (presumiblemente después de dejar de sacudirle su puño al Slowbro de Misty).

\- Bul. _No quieres decir realmente que no recuerdas nada._

Bulbasaur, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de algo en las palabras de Pidgeot que a él se le había escapado, así que pronto su atención volvió a enfocarse en la gran ave. Esta negó con la cabeza.

 _\- Correcto. No es que me resulte familiar este lugar, o no. Lo que sí recuerdo es cierto momento en el que, incluso dentro de mi Pokébola, no pude sentir nada. Fue un período en el cual yo no era nada, y no me refiero a ser energía sin masa como normalmente lo somos. Quiero decir que siento como si pudiera recordar un periodo de tiempo en el que dejé de existir por completo._

La última línea le hizo sentir como si el Seel de Misty le estuviera respirando encima. Una sensación fría. La única manera en la que eso tendría sentido era que algo le hubiera pasado a su Pokébola durante ese tiempo, y eso probablemente quería decir que algo le había pasado a Ash mientras tenía la Pokébola con él.

Su mente inmediatamente viajó hacia los horroríficos anticuerpos en el Árbol del Comienzo. El recuerdo de Ash siendo tragado y destruido por unas masas gigantes con la forma de fósiles resucitados.

\- Pikapi. _Si esta isla resulta estar viva y cree que Ash es un germen, o intenta digerirlo o algo así… tendremos que matarla. Inmediatamente. Corran la voz._

Charizard asintió inmediatamente, y a su vez Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Pidgeot le siguieron momentos después. Parecían menos deseosos de tener que llegar a ese nivel. De todas maneras, si la isla trataba de hacerles algo, estarían listos.

El sonido de un aleteo afuera atrajo la atención de su anfitriona, y en cuanto esta se marchó el pequeño grupo se dispersó. Por si acaso para mantener el orden y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran en alerta si no lo estaban ya.

 **…**

\- Bueno, esa mujer fue escalofriante. Me siento mal por la gente que venga de la misma manera en que lo hiciste tú. Pasar más tiempo con ella, cielos, no puedo ser el único que piensa que acabamos de aterrizar en una película de terror, ¿verdad?

Una segunda persona acababa de llegar, volando sobre la espalda de un Pidgeot, y ahora se encontraba sentado junto con ellos en una mesa, y acababa de decir algo con lo que todos ellos ya estaban de acuerdo. Que su entusiasmo y curiosidad por este lugar los había llevado a una situación peligrosa, y era el miedo el que ahora los mantenía en ella.

Su nombre era Corey. Iris lo recordaba porque el Pokédex lo había mencionado no hacía mucho, junto con un segundo nombre y un apellido que prefería no tener que recordar. Ya había sacado a todos sus Pokémon, al igual que ellos. El Pidgeot en el que había llegado volando (que se encontraba acicalando a la de Ash, y ella parecía disfrutar del trato), Hitmonlee, Scyther, Rhyhorn, Gengar, Sandslash y Venusaur, los cuales ella recordaba que el Pokédex había mencionado antes. También había Pokémon que el Pokédex no había mencionado con él, incluyendo un Absol, un Pelipper, y un Sandshrew que era del color del hielo. El Absol, pudo notarlo, no se sentía nada relajado aquí.

\- ¿Quién dice que no lo estamos? – dijo Ash de manera sombría, a lo cual Corey se rio y levantó una copa.

\- Bueno, menos mal entonces que tu Pokédex dijo que no hay nada en esta bebida de lo que haya que preocuparnos. No tiene sentido pasar por todo esto estando sediento con la posibilidad de llevarnos el susto de nuestras vidas.

Luego tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida antes de dejarla de vuelta. En un destello muy parecido a la teletransportación de Anabel, una segunda copa llena apareció junto a ella, y la primera a su vez desapareció.

\- Ya he escuchado todo sobre los novatos fuertes como tú. Ya estaba listo para viajar a Hoenn, pero terminó por convertirse en un buen entrenamiento de vacaciones encima de todo lo demás. Aunque verte por aquí, bueno, eso realmente pone las palabras en la realidad. Digo, incluso aunque hayan tomado la ruta fácil y se hayan teletransportado hasta aquí, sus Pokémon se ven en excelente condición. Aun si solo un cuarto de ellos sean tuyos, seguro podrías darme un buen desafío.

Corey se rio después de eso, pero Iris no fue capaz de hacerlo. Eso inmediatamente le recordaba las acciones de cierto sujeto llamado Mandi. Vio cómo dirigía la mirada hacia los Pokémon de Ash para enfocarse más, como si tratara de sacarle ventaja.

\- Vi tu batalla en Fuchsia con esa chica alolana. Es bastante agradable: me intercambió un huevo Sandshrew de mi Sandslash por un huevo de Sandshrew Alolano que tenía. Es un Pokémon tipo Acero y Hielo y creo que es genial. Hasta refrescante, si disculpas la expresión.

\- Se ve genial, sí.

Ash no parecía ver a Corey de la misma forma que ella. La idea de que estaba aprendiendo sobre él, planeando cómo pelear contra él, no se le ocurría.

Parecía estar disfrutando al conversar con él. ¿Sería una manera de evitar pensar en los peligros potenciales, o acaso el ver a los Pokémon de Corey lo hacía diferente de Mandi? Ash no había visto a los Pokémon de Mandi, pero sí estaba viendo a los de Corey ahora.

\- Veo que también tienes una Pidgeot. Se ve bastante fuerte, pero puedo recomendarte algunas formas de ayudarla a serlo todavía más, con solo un poco de entrenamiento diferente.

Los dos rápidamente se enfrascaron en una charla sobre entrenamiento de Pidgeot, e Iris se permitió desviar su atención de ellos por un momento. En lugar de eso, se enfocó en el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban.

 **…**

\- Y bien, ¿la trampa se activará ahora, o cuando lleguemos arriba?

Red jamás había pensado mucho en cómo la gente vería su tendencia a permanecer callado, pero si era como se sentía ahora con esta mujer, tomaría nota de disculparse por ello. También, quería pensar que al menos él no era así de perturbador.

Podía ver sin necesidad de mirar a Pikachu que se encontraba tenso, y que la forma en como Yellow hizo la pregunta sobre la "trampa" era distinta a como normalmente lo hacía. Había poca diversión en ella, en el sentido de que parecía haber tomado cierta conciencia de ello. Estaba nerviosa, bastante nerviosa.

Cierto que la primera vez la "trampa" estaba muy lejos de serlo. Tampoco era Isla Inta. Sabía que había un costo, y que tendría que pagarlo tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en ese costo, no era para nada como lo sentía en este lugar. Honestamente era como si todo por allí fuese como el viejo Clefairy, mirándolo con la intención de atacarlo. Pero a diferencia de Clefairy, no podía (probablemente) hablarle para que se comportara. Ni siquiera podía determinar si la mujer frente a él era real.

No podía sacar ninguna lectura de ella, ni siquiera confusa como con Ash. Simplemente estaba… en blanco totalmente. No podía ver qué era lo que la movía, y casi estaba esperando oír engranajes y motores provenientes de ella.

Una luz natural se hizo visible frente a ellos, proveniente de la luna llena que brillaba sobre ellos y la tormenta que arremolinaba a su alrededor. Dicha tormenta era el mayor de los problemas que podían comprender, y era también su problema más inmediato.

Él llevaba consigo dos Pokémon que serían capaces de atravesarla: Lapras y Gyarados. Sin embargo, Lapras estaba exhausto por haber atravesado la tormenta la primera vez, y fue solo gracias a las habilidades de Yellow que Lapras tuvo la fuerza para poder atravesarla.

Red esperaba que Yellow no tuviese los mismos pensamientos que él tenía sobre lo que les habría pasado de no ser por ella. Posiblemente fuese mejor que solo él estuviera pensando en que pudiesen sufrir una muerte potencial allá afuera.

Gyarados era Gyarados, y sus pasos para acercarse más a sus Pokémon no lo ponían en la lista de éxitos. Sería una locura tratar de sacar a Gyarados para que atravesara la tormenta, especialmente con la necesidad de tener a Pikachu activamente intimidando al enorme Pokémon para que no los arrojara al agua. Tendrían que permanecer en ese lugar hasta que Lapras tuviese tiempo para recuperarse, y eso podría llevar horas. Horas en las cuales estarían en terreno desconocido.

Mejor que estar en el reino de los Unowns en su experiencia personal, pero eso no era decir mucho.

Llegaron a un punto en el cual el techo estaba detrás de ellos, en un área abierta con vista brillante de la tormenta antinatural que giraba a su alrededor. La mujer los guio hasta una puerta masiva antes de detenerse frente a ella.

\- Pika. – dijo Pikachu. Entendiendo lo que dijo sobre la puerta, Red asintió distraídamente.

\- Esperarán en esta sala hasta que mi amo haya determinado que todos los que son dignos de verlo hayan llegado. Mientras estés adentro esperamos que presenten a todos sus Pokémon para él. Los limitadores de Pokébolas se encuentran bloqueados, así que no tendrán problemas en traerlos a todos. También les proveeremos de comida.

La puerta se abrió lentamente por sí sola, revelando una sala masiva flanqueada por estanques de agua y en el centro una enorme mesa donde había varias personas sentadas. Rápidamente los reconoció a todos excepto a uno, y en medio de todos se encontraba Ash Ketchum.

Red se quedó viendo fijamente a su medio hermano, que le devolvió la mirada. Dio una seca cabezada a modo de saludo hacia el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, y se dirigió hacia la terminal de transferencia para iniciar el largo proceso.

 **…**

 **\- ¿ACASO RED ACABA DE DARTE UNA DE ESAS LLAMADAS "CABEZADAS DE HOMBRE A HOMBRE"?** – dijo el Pokédex, sin molestarse en aclarar lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Sí, lo vi.

Ash se quedó mirando mientras Red, contrario a lo que sabía de él antes, se movía hacia una máquina de transferencia para comenzar a seguir las vagas órdenes de su anfitriona. No solo era eso muy extraño en sí mismo (Red cargaba las Pokébolas selladas consigo, así que no debería tener un lugar a dónde transferirlas), sino que el hecho de que le hiciera ese gesto también era muy raro.

Por la forma en cómo se habían separado la última vez, ciertamente era lo último que esperaría que Red haría al verlo. Diablos, él mismo no se podía imaginar haciendo lo mismo en dirección de Red. ¿Acaso había tenido alguna introspección personal desde su último encuentro?

\- Bueno, eso fue más amable de lo que hubiera pensado. – dijo Misty. – Yo habría creído que te habría echado ojos de pistola. Tiene sentido que haya encontrado una forma de llegar aquí, aunque tanto él como Yellow se ven empapados hasta los huesos. ¿De verdad se la llevó atravesando esa tormenta?

La observación de Misty tenía un ligero tinte de sarcasmo aparte de algo de desaprobación. También se había percatado de que Fraxure observaba a Red nerviosamente, pero el comentario de Misty atrajo más su atención.

\- ¿Eso fue lo primero en que pensaste?

Misty asintió, todavía observando a Red con desaprobación mientras este sacaba a un Sneasel y a un Slowbro propio.

\- Aun sin preguntar qué es lo que la causa, esa tormenta fácilmente podría matar a gente que sabe lo que hace al meterse en ella, y dudo que ninguno de nosotros seamos marineros expertos. ¿Quién se lleva a una niña pequeña a atravesar algo así?

\- Bueno, tal vez fuese más seguro que dejarla en el muelle. Algunas de las personas en ese lugar se veían muy rudas.

Ash, cabezada de hombre a hombre o no, no estaba totalmente seguro sobre defender las decisiones de Red, pero sentía que al menos debía mencionar ese punto. Eso además le ayudaba a no pensar en la pregunta si él mismo se había llevado a Max a cosas peligrosas como esas. Preferiría no quedar como un hipócrita de manera innecesaria. Sin embargo, sí tenía un punto que señalar respecto a eso, viendo que se acercaban a ello.

\- Además, tú, Iris y también Pikachu, todos ustedes estaban más que dispuestos a atravesar la tormenta. Y tampoco es que nosotros seamos adultos.

Misty le echó una mirada de fastidio a Ash, al parecer sin gustarle mucho dicho punto.

\- Puede que a veces actúes como niño, Ash, pero no lo eres. Ella sí lo es. En cualquier caso, debería haberse quedado atrás. Eso habría sido lo más responsable. Ella podría haberse ahogado.

Misty continuaba observando a Red con desaprobación, y Ash no tenía idea de cómo afrontar ese punto de nuevo. Ni tampoco del porqué de repente sentía la necesidad de tomar notas para futura referencia, aunque si era posible señalar alguna posible hipocresía de parte de Misty sobre poner a niños en peligro eso estaba en el aire, y Misty probablemente no le iba a clarificar nada de momento.

 **…**

De lo que pudo captar (además de lo que, honestamente, Yellow había dicho con pantomima), Ash tenía muchas cosas que decirle cuando vino a hablar con él. Tal vez tendría curiosidad de por qué no sentía la necesidad de fulminarlo con la mirada como cuando estaban en Fuchsia. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que la pelirroja (Misty, según recordaba era su nombre, había pasado tiempo) lo miraba como si hubiese hecho algo horrible.

Aunque él parecía estar más confundido por el Pokémon que acababa de traer desde Isla Sétima. No obstante, no era que pudiese culparlo.

\- ¿Ro?

\- Sí, es un Aerodactyl. – le respondió a la pregunta que parecía haber tomado el escenario, mientras el Pokémon prehistórico olfateaba a Ash con curiosidad, antes de soltar un murmullo de confusión. Quizás Ash oliera similar a él, eso tendría al menos un poco de sentido.

\- Sí, eso puedo verlo. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

En un camión, de hecho, cuyos contenidos él se había llevado luego de que habían sido robados. Mejor que estuvieran con él que con el Equipo Rocket, y parecían felices con él, y el PokéGear Advanced SP le había servido bien.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que recientemente había empezado a pensar en la forma en como manejó todo ese asunto con algo de vergüenza, y eso era incluso sin tomar en cuenta que ni siquiera se había preguntado qué fue de aquel miembro del Equipo Rocket al cual Clefairy le echó la mano y no le dio importancia.

Eso al menos sería algo que no iba a mencionarle directamente a Ash. No se sentía de humor para una pelea, y tampoco parecía que Ash quisiera buscarle una. No había razón para iniciar un debate de si era un ladrón o no. Tenía el presentimiento de que ambos eran bastante conscientes de que una pelea era una de las primeras cosas que NO se debían hacer en una isla de orígenes cuestionables.

\- Es una larga historia, aunque sorprendentemente no es una de las más interesantes que tenemos desde Fuchsia. Acabábamos de regresar de un viaje para conseguir la octava medalla de Red cuando recibimos la invitación para esta trampa. ¿Ya conseguiste tus ocho medallas?

Aunque antes de tener que buscar una forma de poner de lado aquel incidente, Yellow vino a su rescate con un amigable tono conversacional.

\- Sí, ya lo hice, y de hecho no hace mucho de eso. Fui al Gimnasio Viridian…

 **…**

Habría saltado junto con Ash para oír el relato de Yellow sobre lo que ella y Red habían hecho desde su último encuentro, pero la atención de Pikachu había sido atraída hacia otro lugar rápidamente. Sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con la isla, sino con una amenaza mucho más familiar.

Se trataba del Clefairy que Red había conseguido en algún lugar maligno (seguramente habría salido del Mundo Espiritual), y se estaba aproximando a un distraído Fraxure por detrás. Fraxure sabía con certeza que el Clefairy había regresado, pero Pikachu no creyó que lo notaría mientras estaba distraído hablando con el Scyther de Corey mientras charlaban junto Gible (no captó más que unas palabras sobre "Tijera-X" y "sorprenderla", ¿quizás fuese algo para Iris? En ese momento no importaba realmente).

\- ¡Brooo! _Te digo que hiciste trampa en la última carrera._

\- ¡Brooo! _Y yo te digo que eso no fue trampa si un Dugtrio lo hizo. Estás pensando en el hielo._

\- ¡Brooo! _¡Los dos son válidos_ _!_

Le daría un grito a Fraxure para captar su atención, pero algunos de los Tauros estaban teniendo una discusión muy fuerte sobre algo que no le interesaba y tendría que llamar la atención de Fraxure a la antigua. Es decir, corriendo.

Poco le faltó para utilizar un Ataque Rápido mientras corría hacia Fraxure, y tuvo que saltar encima de un Grimer que casi lo abraza, cayéndole encima a un Hypno que Red había dejado salir en su lugar. Tuvo también que contenerse el impulso de decirle a Primeape que cuidara su lenguaje mientras sacudía el puño contra un Psyduck de aspecto tímido, mayormente porque ya había visto a Bulbasaur dirigiéndose a hacerlo por él.

Luego pasó junto al Poliwrath de Misty, que miraba desafiante al de Red mientras intentaban ver quién de los dos tenía más músculos para flexionar. Luego rodó bajo un par de puerros que Farfetch'd usaba para algún tipo de ejercicio de entrenamiento, como si esperase que algo los atacara pronto. Probablemente con buenas razones, y viendo que estaba ya en ese estado de mentalizarse a sí mismo, quizás Pikachu debería hacer lo mismo.

Miró con horror como Clefairy se ponía por detrás de Fraxure, y se empujó con fuerza para moverse más rápido. Evolución o no, cambio en la línea temporal o no, memorias o no, Fraxure era un amigo por quien se preocupaba. No iba a permitir que una monstruosidad rosa le hiciera daño o le infligiera terror.

\- ¡Pika! _¡Apártate o te electrocuto!_

El Gengar que le pertenecía a Corey y que flotaba en su camino parpadeó confuso, pero desapareció haciéndose una sombra en el suelo, removiendo el último obstáculo que había entre él y Clefairy. Pikachu endureció su cola, lista para atacar a esa cosa, solo para darse cuenta de que algo había pasado cuando Gengar le había bloqueado el paso.

Clefairy se estaba alejando de Fraxure, al mismo paso al que había venido, y a su vez Fraxure parecía haberse quedado estupefacto mirándolo mientras se iba. Se detuvo frente al dragón, que continuaba mirando a Clefairy en shock.

\- Frax. _Clefairy se disculpó. Sonaba más como una disculpa por haber pisoteado mis bayas que por tratar de hacerme daño físico, pero eso fue lo que pasó. Lamento haber tratado de arrancarte los dientes, no lo volveré a hacer, y eso fue todo._

Pikachu sintió que tenía que haberlo escuchado de la boca del propio Clefairy para creérselo, pero el hecho era que Clefairy seguía caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada, y eso era innegable.

\- ¿Xure? _¿Alguna idea de lo que podría haber pasado para que se haya disculpado?_

\- Pikapi. – Pikachu negó con la cabeza. – _No tengo idea, pero creo que Ash debe estar por averiguarlo en este momento. Desearía estar escuchándolo._

Ninguna parte de esa historia, independientemente del contenido, le habría impedido correr en ayuda de Fraxure, o de Togepi, o de cualquier otro si hubiera visto a Clefairy caminando hacia ellos (aunque Charizard podría manejarse bien por sí solo, por ejemplo), y sin embargo eso lo dejaba con una pregunta hasta que pudiese sacar la historia de alguien. ¿Qué le había pasado con Pikachu?

\- Pik. _Así que, ¿me imagino que querrás saber de qué fue todo eso?_

Su contraparte en el hombro de Red parecía el mejor para explicárselo. Asintiéndole tanto a él como a Fraxure (Gible ahora estaba hablando con Scyther sobre alguna otra cosa), comenzó a relatar la historia por segunda vez.

* * *

 _ **Arriba…**_ **  
**  
Tuvo que admitir que se sintió algo dividido.

Mientras su poder revolvía la tormenta, percibió una sensación por todos los que hacían su esfuerzo por atravesar dicha tormenta. La lluvia era como incontables dedos, y él podía sentir todo lo que estos tocaban.

Podía sentir a los que seguían tratando de atravesar la tormenta, y los que habían fallado. La mayoría de estos últimos se encontraban cerca del puerto, así que no habían sufrido más daños que a su orgullo.

Había un entrenador extranjero que había sido golpeado a más no poder por las olas, aunque había sido rescatado por su Wailord antes de perecer. Dicho Wailord ahora se lo estaba llevando alejándose de la tormenta en dirección a Cinnabar, así que lo dejaría marchar. Aunque hubiera disfrutado de clonar a su Pokémon, quería ver lo mejor de todos. Ya fuesen lo bastante fuertes como para enfrentar su tormenta, o lo bastante inteligentes para sortearla.

El primer grupo había utilizado una especie de teletransportación para evadirla; posiblemente el Alakazam de la chica callada. No se había dado cuenta pues en ese momento estaba distraído. No era exactamente lo que él quería, pero lo iba a permitir. Después de todo, nunca dejó claro en su invitación que "si una tormenta sobrenatural detiene los servicios de ferry, solo se te permitirá la entrada si la enfrentas directamente para llegar a Isla Nueva". Eso habría sido sospechoso.

Los humanos se asustaban fácilmente después de todo. Un defecto que probablemente se originaba de los tiempos cuando ellos eran las presas.

Sin embargo, estaba la pregunta de aquellos que sorteaban su tormenta sin usar a sus Pokémon, y solo podía rastrear con la mente y no con la tormenta. O con sus ojos, viendo que el submarino que acababa de emerger en el ojo de la tormenta lentamente se iba aproximando al muelle.

Observó la máquina fijamente, sin sentir gracia por ese pequeño truco. La mitad de su mente quiso alejar la cosa y arrojarla bien lejos con sus poderes. Distraídamente se preguntó si podría golpear la luna con él, jamás había tratado de golpear un cuerpo celestial antes.

Pero antes de intentar algo tan imprudente, se fijó en quienes se encontraban a bordo de la nave, y con dicha confirmación vino tolerancia. Dos que recibieron la invitación y un acompañante, así que detuvo su mano. Se suponía que estuvieran aquí. No eran intrusos sin invitación, simplemente llegaron con un método que él no esperaba o aprobaba. Así que tendría que esperar para ver si podía arrojar sus problemas a la luna en otra ocasión.

El submarino se veía acercando, así que pudo ver la escritura en el lado del casco: _"SILPH CO. SUMERGIBLE N°.3"._

* * *

 ** _Abajo…_**

\- Saben, este fue uno de mis mejores viajes en submarino. Tormenta o no tormenta, al menos no hubo fugas de agua, ataques de formas de vida submarinas, o tanques de oxígeno vacíos.

El tono alegre de Casey Snagem solo duró hasta que la escotilla superior del submarino se abrió, permitiéndole ver a la mujer de su invitación en carne y hueso. En ese punto sintió que se le subía el nerviosismo a un nivel que no había estado desde que comenzó la tormenta.

\- Disculpe, señorita, esta no es una isla de cultos, ¿verdad? Esas las odio.

La mujer continuó observándolo fijamente, sin inmutar su expresión.

\- Esta no es una isla de cultos. Mi amo les da la bienvenida a Isla Nueva. ¿Serían tan amables de presentar sus invitaciones? – le dijo. Ninguno de ellos se sintió más seguro por la respuesta que les dio su anfitriona.

\- Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que más bien parece una isla de científico loco. Las islas de cultos no están tan elaboradas, y ella claramente es alguna clase de robot. Habría dicho que es un holograma, pero estaba hablando con uno antes, y ella no está parpadeando.

La mujer continuaba mirándolos, aunque alcanzó a ver que al menos estaba respirando. Entonces no era miembro de un culto, ni un robot, y definitivamente tampoco era una proyección holográfica. Los mismos instintos que le decían que mejor no atravesara la tormenta de no ser por la inesperada oferta para subirse en el submarino, ahora le estaban gritando que volviera a él y se fuera a casa. Pero aunque su sentido común le dijera eso, sus instintos de entrenador le decían que eso ya no sería posible. Ahora estaban en una trampa.

\- ¿Vamos a ver a tu amo? No vine a bordo del submarino solo para comer comida elegante de fiesta e intercambiar referencias.

El dueño de dicho submarino salió también, observando a la mujer con una mirada diferente, pero similarmente pensativa. No era la de alguien con su experiencia, pues era más joven que él. Sin embargo, era la de una mente más inteligente que la suya, y las neuronas desarrolladas eran tan útiles como la experiencia ganada a pesar de lo que dijeran algunos.

La mujer observó al sujeto que les había dado el aventón en la tormenta, y les permitió considerar el haber venido aquí, y tenía algo muy similar que decirles.

\- Mi amo les da la bienvenida a Isla Nueva y pronto se reunirá con ustedes cuando lleguen todos los invitados. ¿Serían tan amables de presentar su invitación?

Alexander Silph asintió estando de acuerdo, incluso mientras notaba que Gary venía detrás de él.

 **…**

Algún tiempo atrás, la idea de acudir a una persona que le recordaba a un Ash adulto para que le entrenara habría sido una locura para él. También algún tiempo atrás, la idea de estar viajando en un submarino con un Ash mayor, el heredero de una compañía y el holograma de este último habrían sido la parte más extraña de su día.

Y entonces llegaron a una isla que hacía parecer todo eso más ordinario, y casi podía oír los pensamientos de dicho Ash mayor/mentor (Casey Snagem, novelista).

\- "Ambos, mi esposa y yo queríamos venir, pero uno de nosotros tenía que quedarse en casa con nuestras hijas, y empiezo a lamentar haber ganado en ese volado."

Alexander Silph estaba entre él y Snagem mientras caminaban por la oscura escalera a petición de su misteriosa guía, y no podía decir lo que estaría pensando. Tratar de leer su lenguaje corporal era imposible.

Ash, siendo el torpe tolerable que conocía, era fácil. Era un chico animado y se podía ver con claridad lo que sentía incluso cuando no estuviera hablando, o con tapones para los oídos. O aquel maravilloso fin de semana que perdió la voz. Era tan claro como una caligrafía perfecta.

Si el lenguaje corporal de Silph fuese caligrafía, sería caligrafía horrible. Tratar de leerlo le hacía sentir empatía por los profesores de literatura por todo el mundo. Tendría más suerte tratando de leer a Cepu el holograma, y ella no se veía por ninguna parte.

\- Cielos, y yo que creía que la tormenta era aterradora. Este lugar es todavía peor.

Detrás de él estaba alguien que acababa de llegar poco después que lo hicieron ellos, y Gary tuvo que admitir que el chico merecía su respeto. Mira que atravesar la tormenta encima de un Gyarados de todas las cosas.

\- Aun así, todavía no puedo resistirme al premio, y este lugar parece tener todo el aspecto de tener uno bueno. Honestamente preferiría esto que irme sin nada luego de todo lo que pasamos. Por cierto, creo que no me dijiste tu nombre.

\- Gary Oak. – le dijo, y el chico detrás de él asintió.

\- Oh sí, estuviste en ese torneo de batallas dobles. No lo hiciste nada mal, especialmente para un novato.

Una vez le habrían dicho "Oak, como el Profesor Oak", y tuvo que admitir que le gustaba el cambio. Que lo conocieran por sus propios logros y no por su abuelo era agradable. Aunque le gustaría que fuese algo más que "no lo hiciste nada mal en ese torneo de batallas dobles que perdiste junto a ese patán que te tocó de compañero".

\- Mejor de lo que yo lo hice en mi año de novato. Fergus Blueman.

El nombre se le hizo familiar, pero no quiso presionar más mientras subían por la oscura escalera, donde el único sonido que se oía eran sus pasos y las gotas de agua cayendo. Sin embargo, había algo que sí le gustaría preguntarle.

\- ¿Llegaste montado en un Gyarados?

\- Sip. – Fergus declaró este hecho con mucho más entusiasmo que una chica adolescente promedio.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Digo, yo también tengo una Gyarados, pero no es lo que se dice muy cooperativa. Lo he intentado varias veces, pero nunca me resulta bien.

Fergus se rio, con una carcajada profunda que sospechaba tendría el futuro de volverse más profunda y encantadora cuando se hiciera unos cuantos años mayor.

\- Oh, es muy fácil. Entrené al mío desde que era Magikarp. Lo conocí por primera vez cuando pasé por un río, y déjame decirte algo: la magia de ver toda esa cantidad de agua por primera vez no es nada comparado con cuanto me ayudó ese encuentro desde entonces. Comencé con mi Nidoran, pero Gyarados es quien se ha convertido en mi mejor Pokémon. Crías a un Magikarp desde cero y te seguirá no solo contra viento y marea, sino a través del fuego inclusive. Atrapa a un Gyarados, y tendrás que nadar contra la corriente todo el camino. Se puede lograr, conozco a gente que lo ha hecho, pero es una batalla cuesta arriba.

Extrañamente ese hecho hizo que Gary se sintiera mejor. Los problemas con Gyarados no eran la mayor de sus preocupaciones, pero era algo que agregaba a esa sensación que lo invadía desde que abandonó su hogar. Esa sensación que el hecho de estar quedándose por detrás de Ash, y el perder constantemente contra Paul y Red, le habían provocado. Una sensación de insuficiencia.

Pero si el problema no era solo suyo, eso le hacía sentirse un poco mejor. No tanto como todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo con la familia Snagem, pero un alivio a pesar de todo. Eso le quitaba una carga de decepciones personales de encima.

Las escaleras llegaron a su fin, y ahora se encontraban frente una enorme y masiva puerta.

\- Esperarán en esta sala hasta que mi amo haya determinado que todos aquellos que son dignos han llegado. Mientras se encuentren adentro se espera que todos ustedes les presenten a todos sus Pokémon. Los limitadores de Pokébolas están bloqueados aquí, así que no tendrán ningún problema para traerlos. Les proveeremos de comida.

Y con sus palabras, la puerta comenzó a rechinar mientras se abría, mostrando la luz en la abertura al agrandarse.

 **…**

\- Vaya, este lugar de pronto parece valer la pena, aunque tenga que luchar contra un culto.

La declaración atrajo su atención hacia la puerta, donde vio a cuatro personas entrando a la sala.

Al primero, que era el que había hablado, no lo reconoció. Era alto y pálido, con cabello negro. El segundo sí se le hacía familiar de alguna parte: un hombre mayor que cualquier otro de los presentes, con barba y pelo negro. ¿Lo habría visto en televisión o algo?

El tercero también era familiar, pero más fácil de reconocer. Se le hacía familiar de haberlo visto en la liga del año pasado, estaba seguro de ello. Tenía un Gyarados que lo escuchaba; tal vez le podría pedir algún consejo mientras estuvieran allí. Y el cuarto era Gary Oak.

Mientras Gary los observaba a él y a Ash con expresión de shock y el entrenador del Gyarados sacaba de su bolsa sus Pokébolas, y el hombre mayor claramente se ponía pensativo, el que había hablado lo miraba con una expresión que solamente podría ser descrita como analítica, con los ojos yendo de un lado al otro como si trataran de registrar todos los detalles. Podría haber jurado que escuchó algunos pitidos electrónicos provenientes de él, pero no sonaban a que fuesen de un teléfono o algo similar.

Antes de poder pensar en lo que el sujeto estaba haciendo, las Pokébolas del competidor de la liga se habían abierto, revelando toda una gama enorme de Pokémon de tipo Agua azules. Y una Nidoqueen.

Yellow de pronto le jaló la manga, desviando su atención hacia ella y por un momento lejos del nuevo revuelo de Pokémon. Aunque resultó ser que estaba señalando al sujeto que lo estaba observando.

\- Ash no parece contento de ver a ese sujeto. – Yellow señaló hacia Ash, que observaba al susodicho con una expresión de fastidio y desconfianza.

Claramente los dos habían tenido un encuentro, aunque por la forma en que el sujeto que había sacado lo que parecía una evolución de Porygon entre otras cosas los observaba a los dos, el fastidio era totalmente de parte de Ash.

\- _Ese es Alexander Silph._ – Una voz resonó en su cabeza, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que se trataba de Anabel. Se le había olvidado que ella podía hacer eso.

Yellow no pareció tan perturbada, pero como ella hablaba más con las personas, probablemente lo habría recordado antes que él.

\- _Él y Ash tuvieron una batalla justo antes que él fuera a desafiar al líder del Gimnasio Viridian. Silph es un entrenador veterano que combatió contra Ash usando un equipo más débil específicamente para conseguir datos sobre sus Pokémon y estilo de batalla para tener más posibilidades de ganar después. Va a competir en Índigo._

Yellow se quedó mirando al hombre, que parecía estar tratando de aliviar una situación tensa entre un Electivire y lo que parecía ser el Magmortar del hombre con barba.

\- Huh, eso suena a lo que tú solías pensar de Ash cuando murmurabas para ti mismo. – le dijo Yellow, y su comentario le hizo sonreír a pesar de todo.

Así que ambos se habían topado con sus reflejos. ¿Ese sujeto Silph había sido el Rosso de Ash? Eso explicaría por qué ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara al otro. Bueno, eso y que el flujo del tiempo enfrió sus temperamentos, y que existía la posibilidad de que algo los fuese a atacar muy pronto.

\- ¡Eeehhh!

Un grito agudo resonó de pronto, y aunque él creyó que tal vez fuese tiempo de ver lo que había de raro con la isla, Yellow lo detuvo de sobresaltarse y hacer que Charizard le prendiera fuego.

\- Relájate, solo es Misty, la amiga de Ash. Ya sabes que ella le tiene miedo a los bichos.

En cuyo caso esperaba que ella hubiese conocido a Ash después de pasar por el Bosque Viridian. Semejante terror habría sido doloroso para ambos.

 **…**

A medida que llegaba más gente, y se unían más Pokémon, el lugar se tornaba ligeramente menos tenebroso. Aunque la palabra clave era "ligeramente", pues la atmósfera ominosa seguía siempre presente. Tampoco ayudaba que ella estaba bastante segura que la sala se hacía más y más grande entre más gente llegaba. Los estanques de agua definitivamente se habían expandido, ella podía jurarlo.

Lo tenebroso, sin embargo, regresó con fuerza al poco, y no fue por el agrandamiento de la sala. Uno de los recién llegados dejó salir a un Pokémon que le provocó a Misty un enorme miedo, que brotó de sus pulmones en la forma de un grito aterrorizado. El Pokédex, que se había dedicado a listar a los nuevos Pokémon a medida que salían uno tras otro desde el bolsillo de Ash, confirmó que se trataba de la especie Golisopod que había mencionado durante la batalla de Ash en el Gimnasio Viridian. De hecho, era el mismo Golisopod, para desdén de Ash.

El saber que existía un Pokémon de tipo dual Insecto/Agua ya era un pensamiento algo escalofriante por sí mismo, pero verlo en carne y hueso estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente. Ella creía que a mucha gente que no le gustaba los Pokémon como Tentacool o Gyarados simplemente no veía su verdadera belleza oculta.

Sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a entender un poco mejor el por qué pensaban eso. Ese Golisopod era enorme, parecía un humano con el cuerpo reseco, y claramente podía ver lo que tendría que buscar algún día para cumplir con su meta. Era una sensación que le hizo preguntarse si era lo que Iris sentía al pensar en la Cazadora J.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos temporalmente, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia el enorme estanque donde había dejado a su Gyarados. En ese momento estaba compartiendo su espacio con los de Red y Gary, que al parecer estaban tratando de competir por dominación y de intimidarse entre ellos.

El de ella se mantenía firme, pero los otros dos tampoco querían retroceder. Sonaba a que la única razón por la cual no se habían lanzado contra el Gyarados de ella era el hecho de que no parecían ponerse de acuerdo para hacerlo juntos. Y viendo que acababa de llegar otro Gyarados más, no estaba segura de si sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que eso sucediera.

\- ¿Uno de esos es tuyo? – escuchó una voz detrás. Al voltear, vio que se trataba del otro chico que había llegado junto con Gary, y que traía a su propio Gyarados. Sorprendentemente este era más grande que el de ella, y traía consigo a un Kingdra en su aleta trasera.

\- Ese es el mío. – le dijo respondió ella, señalándolo. – Le pedí que no caiga en provocaciones de esos otros dos, aunque parece que le resulta difícil. Claramente tienen problemas de actitud.

\- Tal vez podamos hacer algo. ¿Qué opinas, amigo? – dijo Fergus.

El Gyarados del recién llegado se deslizó hacia el estanque, depositando a Kingdra en él antes de entrar. A primera vista se le notaba bastante bien entrenado, y el brillo casi metálico de sus escamas era testamento de ello.

Y por si esa primera impresión no bastara, el rugido que lanzó al acercarse lo suficiente y que paralizó en seco a los dos Gyarados que reñían terminó de convencerla. Inmediatamente, los Gyarados de Red y Gary se echaron para atrás ligeramente, si bien todavía lanzándose ocasionales miradas asesinas (le pareció oír que el de Gary decía "luego arreglaremos esto"), y le dieron espacio para que pudiera entrar al estanque, apartándole un sitio a los otros Pokémon que siguieron a Gyarados y Kingdra. Solo que estos tenían el beneficio de movilidad en tierra, a diferencia de Kingdra.

\- Y yo que creía que mi Gyarados rugía muy fuerte. – dijo ella, y él se rio por la apreciación.

\- Ja, solo es para intimidar, pero créeme, su mordida es mucho peor. – dijo Fergus. – El tuyo también tiene buen aspecto, si me permites decirlo. Me llamo Fergus.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella. – He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo con él. Nos separamos por un tiempo, pero luego nos volvimos a encontrar. Es una historia que seguro te costaría creerme y que prefiero no recordar, pero nos ha ido muy bien juntos.

Misty miró al entrenador. A excepción de la Nidoqueen que se quedaba al borde del estanque con mirada cautelosa y en una posición protectora de su entrenador, todos los Pokémon que trajo eran de tipo Agua, y con una sola mirada pudo ver que estaban en excelente condición. El tono azul en algunos de ellos, como Azumarill o Vaporeon, era extremadamente atractivo. Aunque su Quagsire la veía como si fuera Psyduck, y ella no tenía idea de si era algo bueno o malo.

\- Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo de repente Fergus, mirándola con un cierto interés que no pudo identificar.

Si era para pedirle que salieran o algo, ya tenía la negativa en la punta de la lengua por si las dudas. Casi podía oír su voz a través de un filtro de comedia romántica mientras decía "Nuestros Gyarados son enormes, igual que mi atracción por ti. Permíteme invitarte a un igualmente enorme banquete si salimos de esto".

\- Eh, claro. – dijo ella. Sin embargo, para su alivio, resultó que no era ese tipo de interés.

\- Eres la hermana menor de las antiguas líderes del Gimnasio Cerulean, ¿no? – le dijo. Pedirle que salieran habría sido mucho peor que eso, pero seguía siendo un mal premio de consolación.

\- Para mi pesar. – confirmó ella.

\- Oye, para que conste, vi tus batallas en los torneos del Domo de Batalla y en Fuchsia. Tenía mis dudas cuando supe quién eras, esas tres son buenas actrices pero pésimas líderes de gimnasio. Pero al verte en acción… bueno, me di cuenta que me había equivocado. No me explico por qué dejaron a esas tres a cargo teniendo a alguien como tú en su familia.

\- Bueno, no tenía la edad suficiente, y aunque la tuviera, difícilmente mis padres lo hubieran permitido. – dijo Misty. La amargura en sus palabras afortunadamente lo disuadió de pedir más detalles. – Pero ahora que ellas ya no están, espero algún día devolverle al Gimnasio Cerulean su antigua gloria. Hacer que mi abuela se sienta orgullosa.

\- Qué gracioso que digas eso. – dijo Fergus.

Misty le echó una mirada fulminante por ese comentario. Él rápidamente levantó las manos retrocediendo un poco.

\- Disculpa, no lo dije con intención de burlarme. Lo que quise decir fue, cuando supe que el Gimnasio Cerulean había sido clausurado, me entró la idea de que tal vez me gustaría hacer lo mismo. Ya sabes, quitarle esa mala reputación que acumuló en estos años. Kanto necesita un buen líder de tipo Agua, después de todo, y yo soy bastante bueno con los Pokémon de Agua. Si no gano en la liga en unos años, sería una buena meta que me gustaría perseguir.

Misty vio la mirada en los ojos de Fergus, e inmediatamente entendió lo que intentaba decir. Una parte de ella quizás le hubiese dicho "en tus sueños" o algo por el estilo, pero la otra supo que no estaba diciéndolo con mala intención. Después de todo, él no tenía forma de saber todo el drama que ella había pasado con sus hermanas, y no necesitaba saberlo. Y además, debió adivinar que habría otras personas interesadas en restaurar el Gimnasio Cerulean igual que ella. Los Gimnasios no eran inherentes de familias solamente. Muchos podrían pasarse entre familiares, pero si alguien llegaba a perderlo no se podía reclamar. Tenía que recuperarse con sudor, no con sangre.

\- Ese Gimnasio es un lugar importante para mí, y no pienso entregarlo tan fácilmente. – aseguró ella con firmeza, pero tratando de no sonar amenazadora. Notó también que su propio Gyarados se puso a gruñir un poco al oír las metas de Fergus, y lo último que necesitaba era que estallara una pelea entre varios Gyarados.

\- Oh, estoy seguro de ello. – dijo Fergus. – Pero ya que hablamos del tema, ¿has oído hablar de la Copa Remolino?

Misty levantó las cejas ligeramente. De ninguna forma una especialista de Pokémon de Agua como ella iba a desconocer sobre la Copa Remolino: el torneo que se llevaba a cabo cada tres años en las Islas Remolino de la región Johto y donde participaban entrenadores de Pokémon de Agua de todo el mundo. Era prácticamente un requisito implícito ganarlo al menos una vez para calificar como un verdadero Maestro de Pokémon de Agua.

O de Agua y Hielo, como en la edición en la cual Lorelei ganó el torneo poco antes de ingresar al Alto Mando de Kanto. Desde entonces se había convertido en su heroína personal, y ella quería seguir sus pasos.

Era un sueño que tenía desde niña, y había vuelto con más fuerza recientemente gracias a haber mejorado sus medios para conseguirlo, y la chispa que hizo que esas esperanzas y sueños volvieran a sentirse tangibles y a su alcance. Y la fuente de todo eso ahora se encontraba observando al heredero de una corporación multi-billonaria como un halcón e intentaba retarlo a hacer algo.

\- Si puedes criar a un Gyarados como el tuyo, es obvio que tienes el potencial. – dijo Fergus. – Quizás yo lleve algo de ventaja, pero me gustaría saber qué pasará cuando ambos podamos prepararnos. La próxima Copa Remolino se acerca más cada día, y planeo competir en ella. Encontrémonos allá y veamos quién de nosotros es el más digno de ser el líder del gimnasio.

Misty miró la mano extendida de Fergus. Tuvo que admitir que se tenía halagada de que otro entrenador (aparte de Ash y sus otras amigas) la viera con ese nivel de respeto. Especialmente sabiendo con quién estaba emparentada, pero no se sentía bajo esa sombra. La veía por ser ella misma, y eso le agradaba.

\- Estaré allí sin duda. – asintió ella, dándole la mano.

Mientras observaba a los Gyarados de nuevo y Fergus le contaba la historia de su primer encuentro con el agua, Misty no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo resultaría una pelea como esa. Una batalla de Gyarados contra Gyarados, contra los mejores Pokémon que pudieran conseguir.

Por supuesto, ese era solo otro incentivo para hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Después de todo, aún tenía que cumplir esa promesa de tener esa batalla de gimnasio con Ash algún día, y no podía permitirse llegar sin nada excepto lo mejor de sí misma. Lo cual también incluía que no podía perder contra este chico en la Copa Remolino.

Lo único superable sería convencer a Ash de que viajaran a Johto para que ella pudiera participar en el torneo. No le apetecía la idea de ir ella sola únicamente para poder cumplir con el desafío de Fergus. Aunque Johto también tenía gimnasios, y había la posibilidad de que Ash quisiera participar también en la Copa Remolino. Tendría más sentido que ir solo para aprender a surfear en cualquier caso.

 **…**

Casey Snagem distraídamente cogió un pastelillo de alguna clase, atrayendo algunas miradas cercanas. Era un hobby que había adquirido desde que se volvió padre, y probablemente era lo más útil que le había dado criar a sus hijas fuera de eso en sí mismo.

Eso también ayudaba a que nada ni nadie molestaran al agotado Swampert que yacía junto a él. Swampert estaría bien aunque alguien se tropezara con él, pero eso lo pondría bastante quejumbroso, y eso era mejor evitarlo.

Siempre era interesante, ver lo que se podía captar de los comportamientos más simples, y cuánto podrías aprender de las cosas más sencillas de la vida. Escribir, ser padre, y hacer un viaje Pokémon por el mundo te enseñaba todas esas cosas.

Para empezar, podía ver que Gary se sentía algo acomplejado por el hecho de que dos de los tres rivales que le causaban sus problemas de autoestima habían llegado antes que él. El hecho de que los submarinos no tenían turbo no cambiaba ese hecho.

En ese momento estaba hablando con el que estaba más seco, el que venía de su mismo pueblo. De lo que había escuchado, él no era uno de los dos que le habían hecho más daño a su autoestima (antes llamada ego, pero tras algunas experiencias humillantes, esas cosas solían perderse), y al parecer había… algo entre los dos.

Él no era un experto en amistades, particularmente en las que provenían desde la infancia. Las amistades le vinieron más tarde en su vida. Aun así, parecían llevarse bien entre ellos.

Aunque con respecto a su amigo Ash, había algo que se estaba preguntando. Especialmente debido a algo que había escuchado sobre la vida de Gary en su pueblo natal. De pronto, algo rebotó a su derecha revelando a Clefairy, que también señaló a Ash.

\- O sea que también te diste cuenta.

Clefairy levantó dos de sus dedos, lo que le hizo volver a mirar a Ash sorprendido. No se esperaba eso.

\- ¿Dos?

Clefairy asintió para confirmarlo, antes de señalar hacia algunos de los Pokémon en la habitación. El Pikachu cerca de Ash, uno de los Charizards, el Bulbasaur, y el Ambipom que no le pertenecía a Alexander.

\- Me preguntaba si era algo así, aunque si pudiera ver quién viene con quién podría tener una mejor imagen. Aunque si ambos nos dimos cuenta de eso, ¿qué fue lo que notaste tú?

Clefairy tomó un pastelillo y comenzó a comérselo, lo cual quiso decir que no le iba a dar una respuesta. Él tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo. Ya podía escuchar a su esposa riéndose de él y citándole el karma por su forma de resolver los problemas en su tarea de matemáticas. Probablemente nunca sabría si Clefairy estaba haciendo lo mismo de manera intencional o no.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver lo que Clefairy había notado. Sus ojos eventualmente se detuvieron en Red, el segundo de los rivales de Gary. Tenía razón, los dos se parecían un poco.

Definitivamente no se parecía a Ash de la forma que él y Clefairy habían notado, ¿pero acaso compartían lo que Clefairy había visto? Fuese lo que fuese, no estaba del todo seguro, pero tuvo esa extraña sensación de que en el momento en que se diera cuenta, se estaría dando una bofetada en la cara.

Un toque en su espalda de pronto siguió al cese de los ronquidos de Swampert.

\- Swa.

Ante el repentino arranque de Swampert para despertarse, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Magmortar y Chesnaught junto a él, mirando hacia la puerta. Con un rebote hacia su hombro, sintió a Clefairy tomando posición en él, y un nuevo pastelillo le echó a su hombro una lluvia de migajas y polvo de azúcar.

\- Bien, parece que tenemos más invitados. ¿Creen que sean los últimos?

Chesnaught y Magmortar asintieron, mientras que Swampert no parecía listo para tomar ninguna opinión. Clefairy parecía inclinarse más a decir que no.

\- Bueno, quizás sea por mi edad, pero espero que no haya más nadie poniéndose a riesgo en este clima. Además, estoy interesado en ver quién será el más grande Maestro Pokémon del mundo.

* * *

 ** _Afuera en la tormenta…_**

¿Qué era más intimidatorio: enfrentarse a un miembro del Alto Mando, o a una tormenta? Neesha nunca se imaginó estar comparando ambas cosas. Usualmente no eran comparables entre sí.

La respuesta, sin embargo, era más sencilla de lo que pensaba. Para una entrenadora que ya tenía experiencia compitiendo en la Liga Pokémon, haberse enfrentado a un entrenador veterano fue algo emocionante e igualmente abrumador, aunque resultó ser una valla insalvable, pese a haber dado lo mejor que tenía.

Y la tormenta, pese a lo extraño y antinatural que tenía, de alguna manera parecía ser un obstáculo que ella podía superar, aunque fuese solo por curiosidad de saber si la invitación que recibió era real o una farsa.

\- ¡Resiste un poco más, Dewgong! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Si bien su Blastoise Shellshocker era su Pokémon más fuerte en los combates, su Dewgong era mucho mejor nadador, especialmente en aguas turbulentas como esta. También era más fácil agarrarse de Dewgong que de Shellshocker en su experiencia general, y eso no era en situaciones donde las olas fueran así de rudas. Aunque claro, nunca se había enfrentado a una tormenta tan fuerte. Habría que ser muy valiente, muy fuerte, o algunos dirían que muy tonto para salir en esas condiciones, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mirando hacia un lado, alcanzó a ver a otro de los entrenadores que intentaban atravesar la tormenta. Iba montado sobre la cabeza de un Gyarados (era el segundo que había visto usando a dicho Pokémon como medio de transporte, sorprendentemente) vestido con una chaqueta larga impermeable azul oscuro. Ella le saludó con la mano cuando volteó a verla, pero este no le respondió de la misma forma, volviendo su atención al frente. Aunque eso le molestó un poco, no dijo nada, pues en ese momento vio que se les acercaba una enorme ola hacia ellos.

\- ¡Prepárate! – exclamó. – ¡Usa Cascada para remontarla!

Dewgong respondió afirmativamente y de inmediato empezó a mover más rápido sus aletas. Como si estuvieran en una carrera, el chico del Gyarados hizo lo propio y también trató de nadar contra la corriente por delante de ellos, a medida que la ola iba creciendo más y más.

\- ¡VAMOS! – exclamó Neesha, cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración para lo que venía.

Dewgong se zambulló dentro de la ola y ella se aferró a él hasta que lograron atravesarla. El frío del agua fue inclemente, pero duró poco, y logró abrir los ojos para ver cómo ambos volaban momentáneamente por los aires antes de volver a aterrizar en el mar. Entretanto, al ver hacia su costado, notó que el chico del Gyarados ya no se veía por ninguna parte, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por un momento.

\- ¿Estará bien?

Por un momento se sintió tentada a verificar, pero entonces alcanzó a ver unas luces a lo lejos, incluso aunque la tormenta le nublaba bastante la visión. Si había podido mantener el curso, ese debía de ser su destino: Isla Nueva.

\- ¡FEAROW!

El graznido la sacó de sus pensamientos, y en ese momento vio al susodicho pájaro volando por encima de ella. Y en cuyas garras, sujeto por los hombros el mismo chico del Gyarados. ¿Había decidido cambiar de monturas para el último tramo?

\- Bueno, al menos se encuentra bien. – dijo, mientras Dewgong aceleraba. Ya estaban a punto de llegar después de todo.

 **…**

Una vez dentro del ojo de la tormenta pudo ver su destino con mayor claridad. El lugar tenía aspecto bastante tenebroso, pero la presencia de luces indicaba que tenía que haber algo, o alguien, viviendo en ese lugar.

El Fearow que vio antes descendió para que su entrenador pudiera tocar tierra. Sin decir palabra este lo regresó a su Pokébola y se bajó la capucha, permitiéndole a Neesha verle su pelo púrpura. Finalmente volteó a verla cuando ella y Dewgong se acercaron a la orilla, y ella se bajó de su espalda. Su cara enfurruñada se le hizo familiar de alguna parte.

\- ¿Qué me ves?

\- ¿Eh? No, solo… oye, ¿no participaste en el torneo de Fuchsia?

Había regresado de Johto y cuando pasó por Ciudad Fuchsia se enteró que había un torneo de batallas dobles donde el premio era un día entero para capturar Pokémon en la Zona Safari, aunque llegó muy tarde para inscribirse y tuvo que conformarse con ser espectadora. Este chico había sido uno de los subcampeones, según recordaba.

El chico de pelo morado no le respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada e hizo una ligera mueca de fastidio con un "hmph" casi imperceptible. ¿Estaría molesto por haber perdido en la final?

Unos pasos provenientes de la escalera atrajeron la atención de ambos. Neesha vio que se acercaba con una lámpara en mano la mujer del holograma en la invitación que recibió.

\- Mi amo les da la bienvenida a Isla Nueva. ¿Serían tan amables de presentar su invitación?

Ambos buscaron dentro de sus bolsillos para presentar sus invitaciones. Neesha sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando la mujer, con esa expresión vacía y que casi parecía de un robot, tomaba la suya y la verificaba, con el holograma replicando "Los portadores de esta invitación serán admitidos en Isla Nueva" con el mismo tono que la mujer real.

\- Mi amo ha determinado que todos los que son dignos de estar aquí ya han llegado. Por favor acompáñenme.

La mujer les indicó que la siguieran escaleras arriba, y ambos empezaron a caminar. La atmósfera del lugar era tenebrosa, y a Neesha no se le ocurría otra cosa que intentar hablar con el otro entrenador para aliviar un poco la tensión.

\- Hey, ¿a qué crees que se refiera con eso de "dignos de estar aquí"? – le preguntó en voz baja. El chico volteó a verla con el cejo ligeramente fruncido, y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo idea.

\- Dime, ¿estás de mal humor, o siempre eres así? – preguntó Neesha. Esta vez la única respuesta fue adelantarse un poco para alejarse de ella. Evidentemente ese chico no era la persona más sociable del mundo.

Bueno, si había otros entrenadores que habían logrado llegar, con suerte habría alguien más agradable y dispuesto a conversar con ella. Al menos así el viaje no habría sido un desperdicio total, aunque resultara que eso del "mayor Maestro Pokémon del mundo" solo era una broma para atraer a los curiosos. Una broma con un patrón climatológico realmente horrible.

 **…**

Dos personas más acababan de llegar, y una de ellas era Paul.

Pudo percibir a Raichu escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas, deseando no ser vista. Sin embargo, Paul ni siquiera la notó aparentemente. En vez de eso se fijó en él, y aunque no le saludó con una cabezada como lo hizo con Red, tampoco parecía que estuviera listo para escupirle en toda la cara, así que eso era algo.

Paul y la chica que acababa de llegar con él (aunque hasta él podía ver que no habían venido juntos, simplemente lo hicieron al mismo tiempo) comenzaron a soltar a sus Pokémon. Por la esquina del ojo alcanzó a ver que Silph observaba a los Pokémon que salían por la esquina de su propio ojo, pero de una manera que incluso el Equipo Rocket llamaría "obvia". Le habría ido a decir que dejara de hacerlo, pero Raichu necesitaba el escondite detrás de sus piernas más de lo que él estuviera molesto con el sujeto, siendo honestos.

Además, viendo que estaba ocupado con los Pokémon de Paul, tampoco podría llamarle la atención en ese momento, aunque su primer pensamiento al verlos fue recordarlos para la próxima vez que pelearan, aunque dudaba que fuese a correr una "simulación de mil escenarios por computadora" o lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo el sujeto.

Sin embargo, al ver uno de los Pokémon notó que Paul sacó, se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaría más cerca de eso de lo que querría admitir. ¿De dónde habría sacado Paul un Pokémon de ESA especie? No estaban en Hoenn, y definitivamente ese no era el de Jessie.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado en esa pregunta, y mucho menos calcular el número exacto de veces que había tenido que pelear contra dicho Pokémon antes (¿cuántas veces lo habría fastidiado el Equipo Rocket por dos regiones completas?), o en el hecho de que la chica cejó salir un Gligar que le hizo extrañar a otro amigo una vez más, desvió la mirada hacia una zona vacante de la sala. Lo único que había en ella era una especie de escalera en espiral de alguna clase, una que nadie había querido subir. En parte debido al hecho de que casi todos, a excepción de Corey, habían tenido que subir unas escaleras muy largas y no querían volver a hacerlo, y en parte porque no tenían forma de saber lo que habría allá arriba.

Algo en ellas les daba una sensación intimidatoria, como si hubiese algo de increíble poder aguardándolos allá arriba. De pronto sintió que alguien se le acercaba caminando, y estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de Anabel. Y sí, lo era.

 _\- ¿Puedes sentirlo? Algo ha cambiado en el aire. Creo que estamos a punto de averiguar de lo que se trata todo esto._

Ash asintió en respuesta a los pensamientos de Anabel. Rápidamente desvió la mirada de las escaleras en espiral para ver a todos los demás. Iris y el hombre con barbas (el mayor de todos allí, ahora que lo pensaba) eran los únicos que también veían las escaleras. Había también un grupo de Pokémon que hacían lo mismo, aunque un grupo igualmente numeroso no actuaba de dicha manera. O quizás simplemente no le habían dado importancia, siendo que el resto de la isla era igual.

Paul estaba comiendo bocadillos bastante más quitado de la pena de lo que él recordaba haberlo visto usualmente, pero viendo que atravesó la tormenta, Ash no le iba a decir nada por eso. Después de todo, él y sus amigas habían llegado por la ruta más fácil.

Y de pronto, las luces se apagaron, lo cual captó la atención de todos. Incluso de Chansey, aunque ella tenía su atención mayormente enfocada en curar a un exhausto Gyarados que acababa de unirse a los otros cuatro en el estanque. Tras un largo rato de mirar frenéticamente alrededor y pasar por varias etapas de nerviosismo, la atención de todos se concentró en la escalera espiral, donde una gran luz azul solitaria comenzó a descender. Y enfrente de la escalera, la mujer anfitriona se quedó viéndolos igual que antes.

\- Están a punto de conocer a mi amo. Ha llegado la hora de su encuentro con el más grande Maestro Pokémon en toda la Tierra.

Aun si eso fuese una hipérbole, Ash tuvo que darle al susodicho amo crédito. Era una entrada verdaderamente dramática, apropiada para el momento. Aunque bajar por las escaleras parecía disminuirlo un poco, al menos en sus ojos. A no ser que decidiera saltar por esa luz dramáticamente, lo cual no sería seguro para nadie allí, ni siquiera él.

Quizás fuese físicamente más fuerte que Gary o Paul, pero estaba bastante seguro de que se rompería algo haciendo eso, y tras haberse montado en aquella Humunga-Dunga sin duda le superaría por mucho en el departamento de "nunca se te ocurra olvidar esto".

Ante la luz, los cinco Gyarados sisearon en alerta, junto con los cientos de otros gritos tensos de preocupación de los Pokémon. Podía incluso sentir las chispas de electricidad de Raichu detrás de él. También oyó ruiditos de preocupación de Togepi, y pudo escucharlo correr hacia Pikachu en busca de protección.

Y entonces, una silueta apareció en la luz, descendiendo hacia ellos, y toda la tensión de la sala se tornó todavía más intensa. Hubo algunos jadeos de sorpresa, y aunque él no lo hizo, sintió como si una explosión de realización hubiera ocurrido dentro de su cabeza.

Él no recordaba esto, pero se sentía realmente familiar. Había creído que lo había olvidado completamente, y que había sido un simple y aburrido detalle perdido en el mar de su vida llena de eventos sobrenaturales e impresionantes..

Nunca se le había ocurrido conectarlo con un evento que había transcurrido más adelante, cuando le habían dicho que su memoria había sido borrada, y que el Pokémon que encontró entonces ya lo conocía de antes. En retrospectiva se sentía tonto, aunque ahora estaba por ver lo que había perdido durante el primer viaje.

 **\- ERROR DE DATOS. ESPECIE DESCONOCIDA. NOMBRE DESCONOCIDO. ESTE ES UN HALLAZGO TOTALMENTE NUEVO.**

El Pokédex en su bolsillo había registrado bastantes datos hoy, pero esta sería una primera vez. Un Pokémon completamente nuevo del cual no conocía el nombre, ni el tipo, ni el origen. Ash quizás no conociera los dos últimos, pero al ver como unos pies con tres dedos aterrizaban en el suelo y una cola púrpura se erguía tras el cuerpo gris pálido, supo cuál era este Pokémon.

El nombre de este Pokémon era Mewtwo, y sus ojos los observaban de una manera diferente que en aquella ocasión que se lo volvió a encontrar, aunque fuese la primera vez en su propia memoria, en el Monte Quena. Sus ojos estaban llenos de desdén y superioridad sobre ellos, visibles a través del tenue brillo psíquico. La luz azul continuó bañando a Mewtwo mientras la anfitriona continuaba hablando.

\- El más grande Maestro Pokémon del mundo es también el Pokémon más poderoso sobre la Tierra. Su nombre es Mewtwo."

Una declaración que Ash, sabiendo lo que sabía, podría decir que no era enteramente errónea. Sin embargo, ya que nadie más aquí conocía a Mewtwo…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una locura! Podemos discutir todo lo que quieran sobre lo que es un Maestro Pokémon hasta que estemos viejos y con canas; de hecho estoy seguro que el sujeto de barbas que está allá escribe libros sobre esa pregunta. ¿Pero en qué definición un Pokémon del que nadie ha oído hablar va a ser un Maestro…?

La declaración de Corey sobre el estatus de Mewtwo, y sus comentarios sobre que el entrenador mayor era una especie de escritor, se vieron silenciados por el brillo azul que se formó a su alrededor, dejándolo inmóvil donde estaba con sus poderes psíquicos.

\- _Dime algo, humano, ¿no es suficiente con esta demostración? ¿No es un Maestro Pokémon alguien que es un maestro de Pokémon poderosos, y acaso yo mismo no soy un Pokémon poderoso? ¿No son todos ustedes testigos de la tormenta que he creado con mi mente, y de la isla que recreé de la misma manera? Soy maestro de mí mismo, del Pokémon más poderoso del mundo. Por tanto, soy lo que digo, el Maestro Pokémon más grande del mundo._

Varios de los presentes se sobresaltaron al oír la voz dentro de sus cabezas, la voz de Mewtwo, y muchos de los Pokémon reaccionaron de manera similar. De hecho, Ash se dio cuenta de que Iris, Misty, Red, y Yellow saltaron menos que todos los demás, y solo otros dos aparte de él mismo que no eran Pokémon tuvieron una reacción menor: Anabel y el hombre de barbas, lo cual captó la atención de Mewtwo, si la ligera curvatura en sus labios ligeramente impresionada quería decir algo. Una curvatura que era extrañamente de aspecto humano para un Pokémon, aunque fuese uno de aspecto humanoide.

\- ¡Gyarados, Hidrobomba!

\- ¡Torterra, Tormenta de Hojas!

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!

La expresión en la cara de Mewtwo se desvaneció al ver los tres ataques que volaron hacia él al mismo tiempo. El Gyarados de Fergus, el Torterra de Paul, y el Pikachu de Red le dispararon a Mewtwo con sus poderosos ataques de largo alcance. Este sin embargo, no fue golpeado por ellos, sino que con el simple movimiento de uno de sus dedos los detuvo todos en seco. Estos permanecieron flotando en el aire, para conmoción de todos los que ordenaron dichos ataques.

 _\- ¿Le temen a mi poder? Tal como esperaba. Cualquier poder que puedan traer con ustedes palidece en comparación con el mío, como pueden ver claramente._

Muy claramente, dado que todavía mantenía a Corey flotando donde estaba. Mewtwo apenas tuvo que voltear la mirada para detener la sombría aparición de lo que Ash estaba seguro que era el Gengar de Corey detrás de él. Dicho Gengar probablemente había estado esperando la oportunidad de golpear a Mewtwo mientras estaba distraído para liberar a Corey.

Sin apenas algún movimiento visible, los ataques contenidos por el poder psíquico salieron despedidos de vuelta a su lugar de origen con sus poderes amplificados. La Hidrobomba golpeó al Gyarados de Fergus, mandando a la gran serpiente a estrellarse contra los de Red y Gary, tumbándolos a ambos con un gran salpicón que empapó a todos los que estaban cerca.

La Tormenta de Hojas voló hacia la masa que formaban los Pokémon de Paul, mandando a Torterra y a varios otros (incluyendo a Murkrow y una Jynx). Brevemente notó a Hypno usar un movimiento antes de salir volando también, y fue por eso que Paul no salió volando contra una pared para romperse algo. Simplemente chocó contra la pared con un golpe ligero.

Gengar salió volando y se estrelló contra Corey, que salió volando junto con él a una pared al otro lado. El Hitmonlee de Corey se movió para interceptar, pero lo único que logró fue hacer que los tres se estrellaran contra la pared con ligeramente menos fuerza. Los tres igualmente chocaron y Hitmonlee fue el que recibió la peor parte.

Por un momento escuchó a Yellow gritar con preocupación por Red y Pikachu, y un Rattata salió disparado desde donde ella estaba en respuesta a su grito. Sorprendentemente, dicho Rattata se movió más rápido que el rayo reflejado, y logró empujar a Red y Pikachu fuera de su camino. Ash podría haber jurado que vio un brillo dorado en los ojos de Rattata, pero eso no había sido obra suya.

El rayo reflejado chocó contra la mesa, haciéndola pedazos y mandando a volar una lluvia de esquirlas a todas partes, antes de que cada trozo quedara atrapado por una luz psíquica, inmovilizándolas completamente. Mewtwo, incluso mientras volvía a reconstruir la mesa y volvía a poner todo en su lugar como estaba antes, observó en la dirección de Red y su Pikachu sorprendido.

\- _Tienes un Rattata sorprendentemente fuerte. Dime, ¿cómo llegó a ese nivel?_

\- No podía dejar que lastimaras a mi hermano. – dijo Yellow, caminando hacia Mewtwo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, aunque parecía que estuviera retando a Mewtwo a que pasara por encima de ella antes de intentar volver a atacar a Red.

 _\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Conozco el poder. Simplemente tengo poca experiencia con él, pero yo mismo soy poder. Lo que ese Rattata acaba de hacer no fue normal. ¿Intentas decirme que demostró tal fuerza porque tú estabas preocupada por tu hermano?_

\- Por eso es que Ratty es tan fuerte. Yo no quiero que la gente lo lastime, y por eso Ratty pudo salvarlo. – replicó ella. De pronto toda la sala se puso fría.

\- _No permitiré que nadie que me mienta en mi cara se quede sin castigo._

Un repentino estallido de ataques comenzó a volar desde los Pokémon de Red, pero Mewtwo, sin perder su mirada feroz hacia Yellow, los bloqueó con solo el pensamiento. Los Pokémon de Red, Charizard, Sneasel, Hypno y Clefairy, salieron volando con sus propios ataques, y la carga que intentó hacer el Rattata también salió desviada.

Aunque sí ayudó a crear una abertura pare él, y sin pensarlo, corrió hasta ponerse entre Mewtwo y Yellow. Con ello, ahora encaraba totalmente la mirada furiosa de Mewtwo, a pocos metros de distancia, y la ronda de ataques dirigidos con el dedo que antes apuntaba hacia Yellow, ahora apuntaba directo hacia su pecho.

\- _¿Por qué defiendes a esta mentirosa? No lograrás nada. ¿Acaso está en la naturaleza humana proteger las mentiras, o acaso también eres su hermano y tales cosas son algo que los humanos no pueden evitar hacer?_

Mewtwo pronunció sus palabras en un tono de mofa, como si no pudiera creerse la idea de que pudiera detenerlo.

\- Sí. – La palabra salió de su boca sin pensarlo. Por un momento le pareció oír a Gary jadear de sorpresa en medio del tenso silencio que reinaba en toda la sala. – Y para que conste, no está mintiendo. La gente y los Pokémon juntos pueden lograr cosas que ninguno puede lograr por sí solo. Incluso tú mismo la necesitas a ella, ¿o no?

Señaló a la asistente de Mewtwo, que permaneció inmóvil como siempre.

 _\- Mal punto para refutar. Su conocimiento simplemente era necesario para superar un obstáculo temporal. Admito que resultó de ayuda, pero no era absolutamente necesario. Eso tampoco explica el poder que ese Rattata posee._

\- Ya te lo explicaron, eres tú el que no está escuchando. Estás buscando una respuesta específica, y no vamos a dártela.

El hombre que había venido con Gary era el que estaba hablando ahora, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban él y Yellow, enfrentándose a Mewtwo con un Pokemon que no le resultaba familiar. El enorme Pokémon con armadura y una barba poblada que le pareció que el Pokédex había llamado Chesnaught, y le recordaba un poco al Chespin de Clemont. Mewtwo no movió su dedo que seguía apuntándoles a ambos, pero ahora estaba enfocando su atención en el hombre mayor y su Pokémon.

\- _Si estás diciendo que me distraje por ese Rattata, lo admitiré. Eso me desvía un poco mi plan original. De declarar la fuerza de los clones como yo ante el mundo, encima de mi propio poder, y para lograr mis metas. Hasta he considerado la idea de apoderarme del mundo, aunque debo admitir que dudo que disfrute gobernar a los humanos. Claro que siempre está la opción de destruirlos a todos y luego apoderarme del mundo._

Mewtwo hablaba de conquistas y genocidios como si estuviera discutiendo en qué restaurante querría ir a comer, y pese a los gritos ahogados de preocupación y miedo de los que estaban a su alrededor, el hombre mayor no se veía perturbado. Horrorizado y preocupado, sí, pero le devolvía la mirada a Mewtwo con una expresión que decía que ya había visto cosas como esas antes y había salido con vida de ellas. Había una confianza en su rostro que le hizo preguntarse a Ash si él mismo alguna vez la había demostrado durante desastres.

\- Espero que no vayas a creer que dominar al mundo y cometer un genocidio son conceptos originales, algunos de nosotros ya los hemos visto antes. Aunque te daré crédito por ser el primer Pokémon que tiene una meta como esa en mente, crédito a quien lo merece.

 _\- Ninguno de ustedes ha visto nada como yo. –_ dijo Mewtwo, y el hombre mayor se rio.

\- Eso es cierto, y a la vez no. Tal vez seas un ser único, pero tus metas difícilmente lo son. Creación de seres superiores, dominar al mundo, asesinatos en masa, todos ya han pasado antes. Yo mismo incluso frustré los planes de uno o dos de ellos en mi juventud. Quizás pocos sepan de mis hazañas, pero Casey Snagem lo ha visto todo, y repetiré los argumentos de los tres que están frente a ti acaban de decirte. Quizás seas el Pokémon más poderoso del mundo, o al menos un contendiente fuerte para dicha posición, pero los humanos y los Pokémon son mucho más fuertes juntos. Ese Rattata en efecto se hizo más fuerte por los deseos de la niña.

 _\- ¿Qué, y si lo deseas con fuerza, los Pokémon que tienen aquí podrán derrotarme? Ese Pokémon es tipo Hierba y Luchador, ni siquiera puedes decir que el tipo esté a tu favor._

\- Derrotarte sería demasiado, pero sí tengo ganas de probar mi punto.

Mewtwo, que probablemente también querría probar su propio punto, los rodeó a ambos con un aura psíquica azul, claramente con la intención de lanzarlos lejos. En respuesta a esto, sin embargo, Chesnaught explotó en una enorme tormenta de hojas verdes.

 **\- ERROR. CHESNAUGHT NO ES CAPAZ DE UTILIZAR TORMENTA DE HOJAS.**

La declaración del Pokédex fue seguida por una lluvia de semillas verdes que salieron disparadas desde el Chesnaught. Mewtwo las desvió y luego los arrojó a ambos hacia la pared, pero todo eso había servido para que los soltara. Aunque fuese solo por simple curiosidad.

Las hojas se centraron en un punto específico de Chesnaught, formando un escudo verde brillante en su brazo derecho. Eso no fue todo lo que cambió, sin embargo, pues la barba del Chesnaught ahora estaba negra y el color del cuerpo del Pokémon había cambiado un poco. Y sorprendentemente, se veía similar al color de la chaqueta y los pantalones de Casey.

\- Un solo incidente tal vez te sorprenda, pero quizás esto sirva para probar nuestro punto. Este es un poder que solo se alcanza con un Pokémon que están raro como tú, pero también con un humano con el cual el Pokémon tenga un lazo inquebrantable de confianza y amor. ¡Este es el Fenómeno Lazo!

Ash repitió la frase moviendo los labios, sintiendo como si acabara de recibir un choque eléctrico.

\- ¡Este en particular se llama Casey-Chesnaught!

Mewtwo parecía estar esforzándose por no demostrar mucha sorpresa, y como resultado algo de ella pareció filtrarse por sus rasgos.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Los murmullos de Paul sobresalieron de manera distintiva entre una oleada de comentarios sorprendidos de todos los presentes en la sala.

 _\- Es una habilidad novedosa, te concederé eso. Sin embargo, acabas de admitir que probablemente no será capaz de derrotarme.'_

\- No dije que él pudiera derrotarte, pero tampoco dije que no pudiera hacerlo. ¡Es solo que es altamente improbable!

Chesnaught, respondiendo al repentino subidón de emoción de su entrenador, levantó el brazo con el escudo. Un escudo brillante y con púas de las hojas salió disparado hacia Mewtwo, girando como un huracán. El hecho de que los hilos brillantes de hojas salían fuera de él en espiral como una tormenta lo hizo todavía más evidente.

Mewtwo se teletransportó fuera del camino, reapareciendo enfrente de Chesnaught mientras el escudo verde rebotaba por detrás. Con ambos puños brillando, Mewtwo golpeó a Chesnaught con algún tipo de ataque de tipo Luchador.

La onda de choque resultante resonó por toda la sala, y fue solo porque sintió un ligero atisbo de poder psíquico que no salió volando, al igual que Yellow y Casey Snagem. Chesnaught salió disparado con la cabeza brillando de blanco, forzando a Mewtwo a ponerse fuera de rango. Sin embargo, parecía algo sorprendido.

 _\- ¿Todavía sigues de pie?_

Se sorprendió todavía más cuando el escudo de energía verde regresó desde la esquina donde había golpeado, como si hubiese rebotado por el impacto. Mewtwo se tambaleó al recibir un golpe sólido en su espalda, y al mismo tiempo, Casey Snagem colapsó.

\- ¡Ches!

\- ¡Señor Snagem!

Chesnaught y Gary no fueron las únicas dos voces que sonaron preocupadas de manera más personal con lo que había sucedido. Entre ellos, sorprendentemente, también estaba Alexander Silph.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Por qué está herido? – dijo compartiendo la misma confusión que Yellow. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Mewtwo guardó silencio por un momento, sorprendido tanto por el golpe que recibió por detrás y por las heridas de Snagem. Luego se puso de pie, y al verificar que el área donde lo habían golpeado todavía tenía una marca de golpe, observó al caído Snagem, ahora protegido por el todavía alterado Chesnaught.

 _\- Ya veo. Este poder tuyo incrementa tanto la fuerza de ataque como la defensa de Chesnaught, pero tiene una simple debilidad clave. Ambos están conectados y comparten el impacto de los ataques que sufren. Chesnaught puede soportar mi poder físico mucho mejor que un humano, y aun si asumo que de algún modo reduce la fuerza del impacto debe ser más que suficiente para incapacitar a un humano. Aun así, claramente no se esperaban que los golpeara con tanta fuerza como lo hizo. Claramente mis poderes sobrepasan toda imaginación posible, y cualquiera de sus poco ortodoxos métodos de contrarrestarlo._

\- Aun así… no eres tan perfecto como crees. Después de todo no empezaste con ese golpe en tu espalda.

La respuesta de Mewtwo a ese recordatorio fue juntar las manos y ahuecarlas para formar una enorme esfera de energía brillante de color naranja entre ellas.

\- ¡Híperrayo!

En un movimiento que probablemente debió haber hecho varios minutos antes, sin gritar primero el nombre del ataque, agarró a Yellow y rodó fuera del camino del ataque inminente. Chesnaught miró desafiante al rayo que se acercaba y formó dos escudos con sus brazos y se agachó para proteger a Snagem, colocándose encima de él para que Mewtwo no pudiese evadirlo teletransportándose.

Auras doradas comenzaron a volar hacia Chesnaught desde varios de los Pokémon en el área: una Lilligant, un Purugly, un Clefairy que no era el de Red, un Sunflora variocolor, y un Simipour. El resultado fue que el rayo solamente envió al entrenador y al Pokémon por los aires. Un Swampert y un Typhlosion los atraparon a ambos, pero eso ya probablemente sería el final de la batalla para Casey Snagem y su Casey-Chesnaught por el día de hoy.

 _\- Ahora que he dejado en claro que no podrán detenerme, permítanme mostrarles que tampoco podrán detener algo que provenga de mí._

Ante la despreocupada declaración de Mewtwo, tres agujeros se abrieron en el suelo enfrente de Mewtwo, de los cuales emergieron tres Pokémon. Un Venusaur, un Charizard, y un Blastoise.

 _\- Por casualidad he notado que entre ustedes hay tres Blastoises, dos Charizards y un Venusaur. Estos tres son míos: clonados al igual que yo y mucho más fuertes. Siéntanse libres de tratar de probar que me equivoco derrotándolos._

Detrás de la escalera en espiral, el muro se abrió con una sacudida masiva, revelando un estadio oscuro. Las luces se encendieron poco después, revelando un campo de batalla que fácilmente podría haber salido de un estadio de la Liga Pokémon.

\- De acuerdo, viendo que yo soy el único que tiene un Venusaur, me haré cargo de ti. ¡Bruteroot! – declaró Corey, y dicha declaración fue seguida por un gruñido afirmativo de su propio Venusaur.

\- Blast.

\- To.

\- Bla…

Los tres Blastoises en la sala hablaron entre ellos brevemente antes que uno de ellos diera unos pasos al frente, seguido por la entrenadora de nombre Neesha.

\- Ve tú. Esto es algo que tú podrás hacer mejor que yo. Y además mi Charizard, a diferencia del tuyo, recibió algunos golpes antes. Necesitaremos un 100% aquí, no un 99%.

Ante la deferencia de Red y el sonido de Charizard volando en su dirección, Ash avanzó, preparado al igual que su propio Charizard.

 **…**

Distraídamente notó que su Chansey y una Blissey que sospechaba que le pertenecía a Alexander Silph, junto con una Miltank de Neesha, se encontraban curando al hombre herido y a su Chesnaught mientras se acercaba a Neesha y Corey en su extremo del campo. Mewtwo se encontraba de pie al otro extremo, y pareció divertido cuando Pikachu saltó hacia su hombro.

 _\- Tenía la impresión de que los humanos entrenaban a los Pokémon para que les obedecieran. ¿Qué razón podrías tener para entrenar a tu Pikachu para que haga eso?_

\- Pikachu y yo somos compañeros, pero eso ya te lo explicamos antes. Estoy seguro que prefieres que dejemos los discursos sobre amistad hasta después de que te hayamos derrotado.

Mewtwo ya no se veía nada divertido.

 _\- Por mucho que me asombre la idea de que pienses que puedes vencerme, apreciaré que no haya más diatribas de esa naturaleza a menos que hayas ganado, lo cual veo altamente improbable. Ahora, ¿quién de ustedes será el primero en enfrentarse a mí?_

Corey y Bruteroot el Venusaur fueron los primeros en adelantarse en respuesta al desafío, y con un movimiento casi telegrafiado de sus hombros, Mewtwo envió a su propio Venusaur adelante. Una ligera victoria para Corey y su Venusaur, pero no una por la cual Mewtwo fuese a ver la razón.

\- ¡Bruteroot, usa Crecimiento! – ordenó Corey. Dicho Venusaur lanzó un bramido mientras un aura verde lo rodeaba para darle poder.

\- _Danza de Espadas._

El clon Venusaur brilló también en un aura, pero esta fue púrpura. Ahora ambos estaban cargados de poder, pero de diferentes maneras.

\- ¡Si así es como quieres jugar, muy bien! ¡Dispara Bomba de Desechos!

Bruteroot lanzó una bola de fluido púrpura al aire, que salió disparada hacia el clon como un proyectil de artillería. El clon casi de manera perezosa formó un escudo de Protección a su alrededor para bloquearlo.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Bola de Energía!

Bruteroot disparó entonces una esfera de energía a continuación, que el clon recibió de lleno. Soportó el daño sin retroceder ni un ápice.

\- ¡Usa Crecimiento…!

 _\- Ventisca de Pétalos._

El clon Venusaur se vio rodeado por una tormenta espiral de pétalos, que luego salió disparada hacia Bruteroot. El ataque golpeó de lleno al Venusaur, que salió volando detrás de Corey. Los pétalos procedieron a rasgar las ropas de Corey como un millar de cuchillas en miniatura. Algunas de las áreas donde golpearon mostraron manchas de líquido rojo.

La tormenta siguió volando lejos de ellos y alcanzó incluso el comedor, donde varios de los Pokémon tuvieron que apartarse para evitarla. Al pasar la tormenta tanto Corey como Bruteroot seguían de pie, aunque ambos tenían múltiples cortadas por el ataque y su postura no era exactamente muy estable.

\- ¿Qué demo… acaso tu Pokémon usó un ataque, o liberó su Shik…?

 _\- Látigo Cepa._

Los látigos del clon terminaron a Bruteroot con un fuerte golpe que mandó al herido Pokémon a chocarse con su lastimado entrenador. La única razón por la cual no terminó aplastado fue porque el Absol de Corey había saltado para empujarlo fuera del camino. Ambos cayeron duramente en el suelo, pero al menos ninguno terminó aplastado por el otro.

\- ¡En ese caso ahora es mi turno!

Con eso Shellshocker ingresó a la arena, al igual que el clon Blastoise, y a su vez el Venusaur retrocedió mientras volvía hasta donde estaba Mewtwo.

\- ¡Viento Helado!

Ante la orden de Neesha, su Blastoise comenzó a disparar unos chorros de viento frío por sus cañones.

 _\- Neblina._

El Blastoise de Mewtwo contraatacó dicho movimiento sacando una nube de frío de su boca. Los dos ataques se mezclaron en el medio del campo, obscureciendo la visión de ambos lados.

\- Diablos, ahora no puedo ver… ¡Shellshocker, usa Terremoto!

Shellshocker hizo tal cual le dijeron: golpear el suelo con su masivo puño y sacudiendo todo el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Shellshocker levantó su otro puño para dar otro golpe al suelo, pero entonces un rayo de luz negra salió disparado de entre la nube y golpeó directo en la articulación del brazo. Shellshocker gimió al recibir el golpe, y cesó de utilizar el Terremoto.

\- ¡¿Acertaste un golpe a través de todo eso?!

La pregunta sorprendida de Neesha fue respondida por un segundo ataque de Pulso Oscuro directo hacia Shellshocker, que esta vez impactó directo en su otro brazo.

\- _Clones perfectos significan todo lo que les he dicho. Visión perfecta, puntería perfecta, poder perfecto._

Un tercer ataque, esta vez de Hidrobomba, envió a Shellshocker a volar y a estrellarse contra el suelo, directo a los pies de la estupefacta Neesha. La nube creada por su choque inicial se disipó, siendo la única señal de esto la mano de Mewtwo terminando un gesto para apartarla.

Ahora era el momento de la batalla de Charizard contra Charizard.

 **…**

Charizard se volvió hacia Ash, con una mirada seria en sus ojos.

\- Rr. _Empieza con el Movimiento-Z. Aunque no funcione, dudo mucho que esta pelea vaya a durar mucho incluso con la pérdida de energía. Tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos desde el principio, o vamos a perder._

Su entrenador se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero había visto ya cómo habían resultado las últimas dos peleas y entendió su punto. Así, rápidamente levantó su brazo mientras colocaba en el Anillo-Z el cristal blanco.

\- _¿Y qué se supone que intentas hacer?_

\- ¡Nuestro poder!

Ash siguió su grito haciendo una serie de poses que había practicado desde su batalla con Misty: un movimiento diagonal de sus brazos antes de cruzar los puños sobre su pecho formando una Z. Una luz naranja comenzó a brotar y como resultado voló hacia él, explotando en un estallido masivo de poder. De inmediato voló hacia el clon Charizard, incluso antes de que Ash gritara el nombre del movimiento.

\- ¡Carrera Arrolladora, vamos!

\- _¡Envite de Fuego!_

La orden de Mewtwo fue la primera en esta batalla que tenía un toque de urgencia en su tono, y al menos podría anotarse una victoria en ello. Sin embargo quería anotarse una verdadera victoria, y por eso precisamente voló con toda la fuerza que le otorgó el Movimiento-Z, chocando contra el brillo de fuego que emitía el ataque del Charizard enemigo, con un poder inmenso.

El estadio se sacudió por el impacto, y se sintió feliz de haberse dado cuenta que ganó en el choque de poderes. El Charizard enemigo salió disparado hacia atrás, y él tenía ahora la iniciativa. Sin embargo, el enemigo todavía no caía, y estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

\- ¡Garra de Metal!

Sintió como si acabara de derrotar a un enemigo antes que este, pero todavía le quedaba otro más por vencer. Ante la orden de su entrenador descendió con sus garras resplandeciendo, aunque no sin preguntarse por qué Ash le ordenó usar este ataque en vez de Cuchillada. El otro Charizard lo bloqueó con una Garra Dragón que brillaba de verde, haciendo que la energía de ambos se disipara y dejara las garras de ambos expuestas tras el choque.

\- ¡Ahora Cuchillada!

Ash claramente se anticipó a que eso iba a suceder, y con su otro brazo acuchilló a su oponente extendiéndole las garras. El ataque dio en el blanco, pero el otro Charizard respondió con una esfera brillante en la otra mano. Alguien más quizás podría decirle si se trataba de Poder Oculto, Poder Ancestral o algún otro movimiento, pero igualmente no dejó que lo golpeara.

Voló hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, antes que el clon le arrojara una bola de energía naranja diferente en su dirección. Él la evadió y contraatacó con un Lanzallamas justo cuando Ash le ordenó que lo hiciera. El Charizard enemigo lo acuchilló y se lanzó al frente con un Puño Trueno. Él por su parte se elevó para evadir el ataque, aunque su enemigo hizo lo propio y voló hacia él con el movimiento todavía activo.

Un Lanzallamas continuo no sirvió para disuadir el ataque de su enemigo. Este estaba recibiendo bastante daño, pero él recibió todavía más cuando ese puñetazo le dio en el estómago. El golpe lo mandó en caída libre por un momento, y su enemigo se lanzó a perseguirlo, pero de inmediato encendió una Nitrocarga y se alejó rápidamente, aprovechando el incremento de velocidad para evitar que su oponente lo atrapara.

Dicho oponente formó dos orbes azules bajo sus alas y comenzó a lanzarle una ráfaga de cuchillas de viento en su dirección. Él logró esquivarlas, elevándose mientras su oponente volaba tras él con otro puño cargado en chispas. En respuesta él acumuló poder en su cola para contrarrestar el movimiento con Cola de Dragón, antes de arrojarle a su oponente otro Lanzallamas.

Al hacerlo se alejó volando, poniendo algo de distancia entre él y su oponente, y un pensamiento que le molestaba cruzó por su mente. Su contrincante no estaba usando fuego contra él, excepto la única vez que Mewtwo se lo ordenó para contrarrestar su Movimiento-Z. Todos los demás movimientos que estaba utilizando eran de otros tipos. No lo veía como un oponente digno, lo veía como alguien débil.

Evitando una Garra Dragón con un movimiento rápido de Nitrocarga, notando la razón para dicho pensamiento. Su enemigo tenía la fuerza suficiente para sentirse de ese modo. Sus ataques no iban a cansarlo de ninguna manera antes de que a él mismo se le agotaran sus fuerzas. No a menos que se tragara su orgullo, y que Ash también lo hiciera.

 _\- ¡Ash!_

Su grito mental fue seguido por una esquiva por los pelos de Puño Trueno, y otro chorro de Lanzallamas directo hacia su oponente. Este a su vez le hundió su ataque de resplandor amarillo directo a él, mandándolo a dar vueltas antes de estabilizar su vuelo.

Él y Ash eran similares de muchas formas. Incluso cuando no estuvieron de acuerdo uno con el otro durante la línea temporal original, había muchas cosas que compartían. Cada uno fue mejorando a medida que lo hacía el otro.

Una vez creyó oír al Profesor Oak decir algo sobre que los entrenadores y sus Pokémon llegaban a compartir muchas peculiaridades entre sí cuanto más trabajaban juntos, y eso podía verlo en todos los Pokémon con los que Ash había viajado.

Él compartía con Ash el orgullo que había sido la fuente de sus primeros triunfos y fallos. Pignite compartía su frustración y los problemas que tenía con su fracaso, si bien lo expresaba de forma más abierta que Ash. Squirtle tenía una mezcla de la habilidad de Ash para motivar a otros y su lado menos serio. Y Oshawott representaba las torpezas de Ash.

El susodicho orgullo era la razón por la cual a ninguno de los dos le gustaba abrirse paso a través de los oponentes usando el poder de la bloodline de Ash, o usando Movimientos-Z desde el principio. Había también otros factores, por supuesto, algunos hechos lógicos como el hecho de que los Movimientos-Z eran más bien para usarse como golpe final. Otros más emocionales como el hecho de que Ash lo percibía como que era trampa, si bien él no usaría ese término para describir el por qué prefería no hacerlo. También estaba el asunto de que Ash no quería que Red le fuese a echar en cara sus acciones y lo llamara hipócrita. Sin embargo, aunque él no fuese humano y por ende no tenía las mismas percepciones mentales de un humano, le agradaba pensar que Red se daría cuenta de la diferencia entre esta batalla y las de un torneo.

Por suerte, incluso mientras una espiral azul de vientos draconianos lo atrapaban en una columna vertical de aire con su oponente volando hacia él, con el Puño Trueno en mano, sintió el increíble subidón de poder. El poder de la segunda bloodline de Ash.

Con eso, lanzó un rugido y un Lanzallamas, el mayor chorro de llamas que jamás había arrojado en su vida. Ambos volaron hacia su oponente, que apenas tuvo un micro momento para darse cuenta de la diferencia en poder de los ataques anteriores, justo antes que las llamas lo consumieran por completo y lo mandaran cayendo hacia la tierra. Charizard voló tras él, manteniendo las llamas y preparándose para hacer un aterrizaje dramático.

 **…**

A Ash no le gustaba ganar de la forma en que acababa de hacerlo. Tenía pensamientos muy claros respecto a sus poderes y qué tan moral era usarlos. Sin embargo, sabía que esta vez era diferente. Esta no era una batalla de gimnasio, ni tampoco una batalla contra un rival. Era una batalla donde el destino del mundo podría estar en juego.

Aunque sí tuvo que oír a Charizard pidiéndole que lo hiciera para ponerlo en marcha, sí que lo puso en marcha, y el gigantesco vórtice de fuego que envolvió al clon Charizard impactó en el suelo con una fuerza tremenda.

 _\- Sabes, ya estaba a punto de recordarte que podías hacer eso, y que este no era un lugar ni momento para preocuparse por ser un hipócrita._

El comentario mental de Anabel se vio seguido por su Charizard aterrizando en el campo sobre su oponente. El otro Charizard, aunque seguía vivo, estaba totalmente derrotado y ligeramente chamuscado. El suyo, por su parte, exhaló una llama de victoria hacia el aire, antes de agacharse y empezar a jadear.

\- Lo logró.

Ante las palabras sorprendidas de Neesha, su atención se volvió hacia el estupefacto Mewtwo, que parecía totalmente desconcertado por lo sucedido. Su expresión casi boquiabierta se mantuvo incluso mientras estallaban vítores entre los entrenadores y los Pokémon que seguían conscientes. Ash observó entonces al Pokémon todavía en shock, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya gané, puedo empezar de nuevo con los discursos sobre la amistad. Mewtwo, ¿viste lo que acaba de pasar? Tu Charizard era más fuerte que el mío, y aun así el mío le ganó. Y eso solo fue porque él y yo somos tan cercanos que pudimos darle la vuelta a esta batalla.

Se golpeó el pecho con la palma, donde estaba su corazón.

\- Jamás habríamos ganado si no confiáramos el uno en el otro como solo lo hacen los mejores amigos. Yo confío en el poder de Charizard, y él confía en mi mente. Mucho más que eso, no solo es con él. Pikachu también es igual, y si tuvieras un clon Pikachu para que peleara contra él pasaría lo mismo. La gente y los Pokémon se hacen más fuertes juntos, y no importa de dónde venga cualquiera de ellos.

Fuera en esta línea temporal o en la anterior, de un pueblo o de una ciudad, de un bosque o de un río. Ya fuese que hubiera nacido naturalmente o creado artificialmente, no importaba. De inmediato le extendió su mano a Mewtwo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. – dijo Paul incrédulo, pero Ash ignoró su comentario.

\- No puedo decir que conozca tu vida, pero si tuviera que adivinar imagino que no ha de haber sido placentera. Si crees que solo el poder significa algo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a que lo veas. Ni siquiera intentaré capturarte.

Mewtwo continuó observándolo, aunque la falta de una mirada asesina era motivadora. Quizás había logrado convencerlo.

Un repiqueteo resonó en alguna parte de la isla, un sonido que quedó en el aire como si fuesen las campanadas de un reloj al cambio de hora. Ante dicho sonido, la expresión de Mewtwo cambió lentamente. Se transfiguró en una sonrisa, pero no en una que le hizo pensar a Ash que había logrado hacer que Mewtwo decidiera aceptar venir con él para experimentar las maravillas y las alegrías de la humanidad.

 _\- Ya veo. Así fue como lo hiciste. Me lo estaba preguntando cuando vi al Chesnaught, pero tú, tú eres lo que estaba buscando, Ash Ketchum._

Ash pudo sentir que Pikachu temblaba ante el hecho de que lo llamaran por su nombre completo.

\- De verdad espero que con eso quieras decir que estabas buscando un amigo antes de encontrarme.

Mewtwo lo miró fijamente.

 _\- Una vez tuve una amiga, pero murió. Fue creada al mismo tiempo que yo._

¿Sería de allí de donde vino aquella otra Mewtwo? De alguna manera Ash lo dudaba, y también dudaba que todo esto fuese a resultar bien.

 _\- Su nombre Amber, y tú eres lo que necesito para traerla de regreso._

Una parte de él por reflejo quería decir que él haría lo que fuera, pero sus instintos le estaban gritando que era mejor quedarse callado porque lo que Mewtwo estaba a punto de hacer era algo terrorífico.

De repente, algo le golpeó en la frente, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Se tambaleó un poco, no era nada de lo que no pudiera reponerse, pero sí fue suficiente para que su Pokédex se le saliera del bolsillo.

Sin embargo, sus extremidades no parecían listas para responderle. Ya no se sentían sólidas, como si todo su cuerpo de repente perdiera toda su masa física. De pronto comenzó a empeorar, y su visión se tornó borrosa.

Y de pronto, sin más, ya no podía ver ni sentir nada, y todo el mundo a su alrededor se volvió completamente negro.

 **…**

Todo mundo, independientemente de su especie, se quedó paralizado mirando con horror cómo Ash era golpeado por una Pokébola negra y esta lo succionaba en su interior. La bola cayó al suelo apenas a pocos centímetros del sitio donde el Pokédex había caído fuera del bolsillo de Ash.

Pikachu no pudo más que ver la bola fijamente, sintiendo como el terror se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo. Una sacudida en el aire atrajo su atención hacia la bola que se había llevado a su amigo, y vio con horror cómo esta flotaba hacia el lado del campo donde estaba Mewtwo.

Y de pronto vino una lluvia masiva de Pokébolas similares, cientos de ellas. Tal vez hasta miles. Con un simple movimiento de su dedo, Mewtwo hizo volar todas las Pokébolas hacia ellos sin piedad.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, por fin ya estamos de vuelta con esta historia. De parte de **Crossoverpairinglover,** pedimos disculpas por el retraso, pero debido a su trabajo y otros factores en la vida real la publicación de este capítulo se aplazó bastante. Y como pueden ver la longitud tampoco ayudó mucho.

Pero bueno, por fin ahora sí ponemos en marcha el arco de Mewtwo, que muchos de nosotros hemos estado esperando. Seguro van a pasar muchas cosas, especialmente porque tenemos a más gente haciéndole frente al autoproclamado Pokémon más poderoso del mundo. Pero viendo que las metas de Mewtwo en esta línea temporal están por un lado más definidas (revivir a Amber) y por el otro más difusas (dilema de genocidio humano o dominio del mundo), podemos estar seguros que el Pokémon creado genéticamente será mucho más impredecible aquí. Y wow, vean qué sorpresa: las Pokébolas de Mewtwo capturaron a Ash, y Pidgeot recuerda vagamente haber desaparecido de la existencia durante ese período. Esa parte fue escalofriante de leer.

En otra nota, en las escenas del inicio cuando Ash y las chicas están en la playa, yo ayudé un poco, específicamente con la parte donde Misty le está dando a nuestro héroe el masaje. Entre eso, y cierta "joyita" de fanfic que le eché un vistazo hace unos días, me puse a pensar un poco en el género harem. Empezando por el hecho de que ha cobrado bastante popularidad en los últimos años, pero la mayoría parecen superficialmente historias del tipo "si viste una, las viste todas", el susodicho fanfic me hizo recordar el por qué solía evitar los fics con ese tag como la plaga, siendo Reset Bloodlines la excepción a la regla gracias a que tiene mucho más que los típicos clichés. Dicho eso, las series de anime, manga o novelas ligeras que usan el género harem, por lo menos resultan divertidas en la primera vuelta, así sea para conocer un poco a los personajes y la trama que puedan tener, u ocasionalmente los elementos que exploran si es que logras ver más allá del fanservice. ¿Pero los fics? Lamentablemente se pierden en medio del fanservice, chistes sin gracia, y la peor parte, vuelven a los personajes en unos muñecos totalmente planos sin un solo rastro de su personalidad original, y muchas veces ni se molestan en usar elementos de la serie en sí, o solo superficialmente. Y es deprimente ver el número de lectores que se dejan llevar por eso y no ven la calidad real de ese tipo de "obras" (sin agraviar a quien se sienta aludido).

Bien, ahora que ya me desahogué de esto, aquí les va una pequeña trivia con una lista de los shots favoritos que hemos hecho cada uno de los autores del Resetverso (excluyendo a **edinosaur25** que solamente tiene una a su nombre). Para **Crossoverpairinglover** sus favoritos son los de Astrid, Cynthia, Gary, y Red en Isla Prima. Los de **partner555** son los Gaidens del Arácnido Negro y Bill de los Veinte Gyarados. Para **BRANDON369** , Ultima y Mars. Los de **Viroro-kun** son los de Steven, Charmander, Agatha  & Sam y (convenientemente ahora) Mewtwo. **Ander Arias** le tiene cariño a todos los suyos, pero en particular a los de Falkner e Iris. **Shadow Ninja Koopa** tiene los de Dakim y Guzma. Y por último, los de su servidor son los de Gardenia, Lorelei, Sho, Sir Aaron  & Lucario, Misty, y el S.S Anne, junto con los colaborativos del Campamento de Oak y de Brock & Lucy. Piensen en ello mientras aguardan el siguiente capítulo, y si no los han leído todavía, ¿qué esperan?

Ahora, lo acostumbrado. Gracias por los reviews a **leonix644, Kisame Hoshigaki, Conuk, Remmy, Soul Of Demon, Jigsawpunisher, darkdan-sama, Caballero de Huitzilopochtli, prietar, Amo del vacio, BRANDON369, carlos trujillo, Yami666x** (vuelvo a insistir, no me pidan que continúe cuando soy solo el traductor) y **Joernay.** Atentos para la conclusión de este arco, y para una sorpresita que vendrá en la resolución. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
